It All Started With A Kiss
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Carly is Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin's friend. But she has grown attached to his NXT rookie Alex Riley. Miz plays matchmaker for the two, what will become of it?
1. The Kiss That Started It All

I'm sitting in one of the backstage lounge areas just hanging out on my computer until there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, not wanting to get up.

"Hey Carly."

I turn around and see Miz and his NXT rookie Alex Riley walk in. Alex Riley, ever since I first met him I've imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Like seriously I've fallen for this guy and I barely know him.

"So what's up guys?"

"Oh nothing much, got the show in about 30 minutes. What about you?" Miz asks.

"Same here, but I just got done checking my email and everything."

"You going to be watching the show?" Miz asks me.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You are one of our biggest supporters ever."

"That's because I love you best friend."

I walk over and give him a hug. We sit in the room talking and what not. It finally came time for the show.

"Well we better be going, show starts like now."

"Alright. See you guys later."

"Oh you'll be seeing us sooner than you think." Alex replied walking out the door and winking.

"Okay, strange." I say to myself.

I turn my attention to the tv and wait for NXT to start. It eventually starts, and I sit through the boring things and everything. Then it shows LayCool in the ring with all the rookies. Husky Harris, Michael Migilicutty, Lucky Cannon, Showtime Percy Watson, Kaval, and Alex Riley himself. LayCool says something about a rookie challenge being a kissing contest of some sort. They have to pick a girl to be kissed by each and every rookie. Little did I know that, they chose me. Oh great, that's just great. Well at least I wore something nice today, hell I could probably pass for a WWE diva right now. So I get up and start walking to the ring. I get to the entrance and Miz's theme goes off as I walk out of the curtains and out onto the stage where the WWE pros were sitting. Miz comes over to me and walks me down the ramp.

"Did you plan this?" I ask him.

"You know me all too well Carly."

He and Alex Riley hold the ropes for me to get in. Then he jumps down and walks backwards up the ramp smiling. Smiling like he had a plan up his sleeve for a long time. So I stand there in the ring, surrounded by the rookies, my eyes just wouldn't stay off of Alex Riley. Layla then interrupts my thoughts.

"Carly is going to judge which one of you lucky guys is the softest, most passionate and best kisser."

"Let's not waste anymore time. Let's get this party started!" Michelle added.

"Husky, you're first." Layla told him.

He goes over to Layla and Michelle demanding the mic, but they deny him the mic and he comes back over to me. He grabs me, and dips me. Then he kisses me and it was the most disgusting kiss ever. I mean sure Cody Rhodes is his pro, but Cody should really teach him how to kiss. He pulls away and I'm just disgusted.

Next was Michael. This ought to be good. I mean he is kind of attractive. Let's see how his kissing skills are.

"I want to see this." Layla says.

He grabs my hand, and spins me around. He the pulls me close going in to kiss me. Instead he just licks my face. Now that's nasty. Who taught him how to kiss? That was just disgusting. I had to wipe off my face after he pulled away.

"EW! I would not have done that!" Michelle says sounding disgusted.

Next rookie in line was Lucky Cannon. Now he's tall, I mean seriously.

"Come on let's hear it for Lucky Cannon!" Michelle tells the crowd.

He grabs my right hand, and puts his other hand on the side of my face, lightly brushing it down my face. He grabs my face with his forefinger and his thumb and gives me the most passionate kiss ever. I mean wow, it was awesome. Once he pulled away, I was just breathless, literally.

Fourth rookie was Percy. Now I dont think he was all thrilled about this. He had his glasses off for some odd reason. He was hesitating, getting closer. Just as he was right in front of my lips, someone pushed him so he gave me a quick peck.

Next was Kaval, Laycool's rookie.

"Alright Carly, we're a little biased with Kaval. I mean he is our rookie, so we're kind of torn. We don't want you to be rough with him, we want you to take it easy on him. Lay, I don't know what to do." Michelle says.

"I don't know, what should we do?" Layla asks.

"I don't know, what should we do?" Michelle repeats.

"I don't know." Layla says again.

"What should we do guys?" Michelle asks the crowd.

"Should he kiss her?" Layla asks the crowd this time.

"Should he kiss her?" Michelle repeats.

"Awe, I don't know." Michelle says again.

"I don't know." Layla repeats.

"But you got to win." they both say.

"I don't know, I feel bad." Michelle says.

"Chelle."

"What?"

Then Layla just plants her lips on Kaval. Now that's a wow moment. After she pulls away from him, he looks so dazed and confused. It was funny.

"I took one for the team. No?" Layla says.

"I was told you still have to kiss her." Michelle tells Kaval.

He gets closer to me, and holds my hand for a little bit.

"Come on. One...two...three!"

He pushed his lips on mine. Now it wasn't a bad kiss, but it wasn't really all that good either. I just shook it off as he pulled away.

"Awe, he's such a gentleman." Michelle complimented.

Last but not least was Alex Riley. He wasted no time in walking over to me to kiss me.

"Come here huh?"

Then he placed his lips on mine. Oh my god, this is even better than I imagined. He was so passionate and the kiss is just breathtaking. He had his hands on either side of my face and he was moving around and everything. Once he pulled away, I was literally breathless. He put his hand over his heart and fell to the mat. After Michelle helped him off the mat, he went over to where he was and waited with the rest of the rookies.

"Alright, now the choice is up to Carly. She's the judge. So we need you to tell us who was the best kisser. Just tell us in our ear."

I whisper into Michelle's ear, then Layla's.

"Wow. Congratulations, the winner is Lucky Cannon!"

After celebrating for a while, I took that as my cue to leave. I walk over to the ropes and Alex holds them for me to get out. I say thank you to Alex and start walking backwards up the ramp, my eyes still on Alex. I turn around and my expression changed. I was beyond breathless, I was dazed just like Kaval. Wow, that kiss from Alex. Now that was what I was talking about. I get to the stage where Miz and them are. He looks over at me and just gives me this look. I roll my eyes, the music blaring as I walk back to the room. I lay down on the couch remembering that kiss by Alex. I can still feel his lips on mine, that's how good it was. I turn to the tv and finish watch tonight's episode of NXT.


	2. My First Real Kiss

So here I am, relaxing in the lounge room backstage. I keep flashing back to the moment with Alex. I look over to the Tv and see that NXT has ended. Oh boy, that means Alex and Miz would be coming in any minute. So I sit up, and try to look as calm as possible. I grab my computer and go back on it. After about 10 minutes, the door opens and in walks Miz and Alex.

"What up Carly?" Miz asks, closing the door behind him.

"Oh just on my computer again, as you can clearly see. Awesome show tonight though."

Then Alex leans down towards my ear and whispers.

"You were great out there tonight."

The whisper sent chills down my spine. I didn't know what to say to tell you the truth. I was stunned. I could feel him lingering there by my face for god knows how long.

"Hey Miz, I got to go make a phone call." Alex tells him.

Then he leans down again to my ear and whispers yet again.

"I'll be right back."

Now that sent even more chills down my spine. I could feel my face heating up like crazy. After he left, Miz came and sat down next to me.

"You blush anymore Carly, you'll look like a tomato." Miz teases.

"What? I'm not blushing."

"Carls, I can see it plain as day. Aren't you glad I hooked you up with that rookie challenge tonight?"

"Well, yeah. But why did you?"

"I know you like Alex."

"What? No I dont."

"I saw your expression when you walked back up the ramp Carly. You can't hide it from me."

"Alright, I've liked him since the first day I met him. But don't tell him, I want him to figure it out on his own, or well ask me himself or whatever."

"I wont Carls, don't worry."

"Good. Now let's go, I'm sure we have to be off to the next city."

"Wait, was that your first kiss out there?"

"Well besides kissing everyone else out there, with Alex it was my first, actual real kiss. My first ever kiss technically."

So we pack our things, and Alex eventually walks back in and packs his things and we're off to the next city for next week's episode of NXT. I got stuck on the plane in between Miz and Riley. I just kept my mind on my music and nothing else. I could sense Alex looking at me from time to time, but I just shook it off. He did actually look nice in regular clothes. Not that I'm saying he doesn't look nice in his wrestling attire, but he still looks nice. I suddenly get a call from one of my friends back home.

"Hey!"

"Hey Angie, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. What's this I hear about you kissing an Alex Riley?"

"Oh that, yeah see it was a NXT rookie contest."

"Yeah I know that, I saw it on Tv. That's the guy you basically fell in love with when you first met him right?"

"Uh, yeah kinda of."

"He's cute. You two would be so great together."

"Yeah well, we'll see what happens. Get this though, Miz set the whole thing up for me to be the judge of the contest. He knows about me, and the whole situation."

"How?"

"The expression on my face when I left the ring tonight.."

"Oh, I see. Well good luck dealing with all that. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye."

"So you know that Miz set you up with the contest tonight huh?" Alex asks out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, he told me. I kind of thanked him for it."

"Any particular reason?"

"No not really."

Alex just looks away with a look on his face that says "yeah right". It was going to be a few more hours till we landed in the next city for NXT next week. So I put my music back on and fell asleep, hoping that sleeping would speed up the flying process.


	3. A Bit Of A Surprise

We finally landed in the next city for next Tuesday's episode of NXT. I was able to get my own hotel room. But when I walk upstairs with Mike and Alex, I saw that my hotel room was in between theirs.

"Well would you look at that." Alex says, surprising me.

"What Riley?"

"You're room is right next to mine." he says smirking.

"Yeah so? Did you forget that Mike's room is on the otherside of me?"

"That doesn't matter."

I roll my eyes and insert the key card into the slot and step inside. I close the door behind me and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a balcony with a great view of the city. I think I may begin to like the traveling with the WWE. I scan the room, thank god the rooms aren't adjoined. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I go to the door and open it.

"Hey Mike, come on in."

"Hey Carls. How do you like your hotel room?"

"It's awesome. If I knew these were the perks of being in the WWE, I should've joined ages ago."

"Well this is also the perks of being the best friend of a WWE superstar."

"You got that right Mike."

"So aren't you glad you're right next to you're best friend?" he asks.

"Of course, but I also got Alex on the other side of me."

I then see Mike smirk.

"Mike, you didn't." I say in shock.

"Oh I did. Like I said last night, you know me all too well Carls."

"Well at least you didn't get the adjoining rooms."

"Yeah just be happy about that. But you should just warm up to Alex, I mean I'm not one to hook people up but come on Carly."

"I don't know Mike, maybe."

"Well just try. Hey wanna go out tonight? See the town and what not?"

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Six?"

"Okay."

"Alright I'll come by at six." He says getting up and heading to the door.

I let him out and close the door behind him. I hear him open his hotel room door and close it. Then moments later I hear Alex's door open, signaling him leaving. As long as he doesn't knock on my door I'm fine. So I go lay on the bed and turn the Tv on. I start flipping through channels when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Carly there?"

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Vince McMahon."

What? Vince? What is he calling me for?

"Good afternoon Mr. McMahon. What can I do for you?"

"I recently watched the episode of NXT from last night. I saw that you were on it."

"Yes sir, for some reason I was chosed to be the judge of that kissing contest."

"I saw that. You're friends with Miz and Riley right?"

"Well techincally only Miz, I've only known Alex Riley for a few weeks."

"I see. Well you acted very professional out there. How about you come down to the arena for Monday Night Raw on Monday. Come to my office and we can work out a contract for you. Start a storyline for you perhaps."

"But I'm not a diva, I can't really wrestle all that well."

"That's okay. That's how most of our diva's start off. They start off as interviewers and joining wrestlers ringside."

"Alright, will do Mr. McMahon. What time would you want me there?"

"Before showtime. Say 8pm?"

"Sure no problem. Thank you Mr. McMahon. Bye."

I hung up. What the hell just happened?


	4. The Night With Mike AND Alex?

I spent most of the day sleeping. I had set my alarm for 5 so that I would have time to at least make myself look presentable. So I got up at five, straightened out my clothes and what not and waited outside on the balcony until six. I just stood there and enjoyed the view, and the light breeze blowing. I did take that time to think to be honest. I walk back inside and at the clock on my phone, almost six. I waited, and waited until the knock on the door sounded. I walk over with my stuff in hand and open the door. I was expecting to see Mike there in front of me, instead it was Alex. Oh great. There he was smiling, the same smile that made my heart skip everytime. I snapped out of my thoughts and started talking.

"Alex. I thought Mike was coming to get me."

"He's already downstairs in the lobby. He sent me to come get you instead."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. But anyway, shall we?" He asked holding out his arm for me to grab.

"I can walk to the elevator myself thank you." I say in the nicest way possible.

"Alright, I respect that."

We walk to the elevator, and the doors open. We walk in and stand in the elevator heading down to the lobby. It was a very awkward ride on the elevator. There was a point where I dazed out and got thinking about that kiss again. Damn it! Why wont that moment get out of my head. Ever since last night, that's all I can think about lately. Damn you Alex, why'd you have to be a great kisser? The elevator dinged and we reached the lobby. I see Mike and I walk over too him.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Carls. Ready for a fun night?"

"Yeah sure. So you sent Alex to come get me?"

"You know you love me Carly. And he's kind of joining us tonight too."

"What?" I ask whispering.

"I'm making you give him a chance." he whispered back.

"Man, okay fine. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe a club tonight."

"Okay cool. Oh before I forget, I talked to Vince earlier today. He called me for some odd reason, but he saw NXT last night. He wants me to come to the arena for Raw and talk to him about setting up a contract for me and figuring out a storyline too. I'm assuming it's going to be for Raw and NXT with you and Alex here."

"Really?" Alex asks.

"I guess."

"Carls, that's awesome!" Mike exclaims.

"So I guess tonight is a night to celebrate right?"

"You're right. Let's go."

We walk outside and get into a cab. Mike up front and me and Alex in the back. The whole ride to the club was quiet, too quiet. We reach the club and we get out and walk inside. I for one don't drink. I'll just be there to like chill and such. I'm sitting at a table with Alex, while Mike is out on the dance floor dancing with this chick who is so out of his league, but whatever. I just look around, trying not to pay attention to Alex that much.

"You okay?" Alex asks over the loud music.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I reply back over the music.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I just don't have much to say I guess."

"You want to dance?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come on. You got to do something to celebrate talking to the boss this coming monday."

He holds out his hand for me to grab. I hesitate, but give in and we walk over to the dance floor. I see Mike and he just smiles, I roll my eyes. So I stood there, and then Alex goes behind me. I don't know what happened after that, but he started moving and then I started moving to the music. Most of the night we were out on that dance floor. Overall, I had a good night, I couldn't complain. I had a whole new feeling towards Alex tonight, and I'm sure Mike saw and knew.

It was getting late, so we decided to call a taxi and head back to the hotel. Once we get to the hotel, we go up to our floor and to our rooms.

"Night guys. I'm beat." Mike says.

"Alright, night Mike."

Mike goes into his room, leaving me and Alex outside ours.

"I had fun tonight." Alex said.

"Yeah me too. Well I should get to bed, I want to get at least some rest. Maybe sleep in tomorrow morning."

"Alright, well night." he says embracing me in a hug.

He let go, we said goodnight to each other again and walked inside our rooms. I got changed and got into bed and went to bed. I am definately warming up to Alex Riley.


	5. Monday Night Raw

The day has finally come, Monday Night Raw. I made sure that I looked nice for my meeting with Vince McMahon. I'm now sitting in the car with Mike and Alex, on the way to the arena. I'm also a nervous wreck.

"Carls, calm down." Mike said.

"I know, but It's kind of hard to."

We pull up to the arena and park, but wait a while before we head in.

"It's okay Carls, don't worry."

I sigh to try to calm down, and then feel a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Carly. Everything will go okay." Alex said to calm me down even more.

I sigh again, to calm down. Alex helping, makes me feel better. We all get out and walk inside, and they walk me to Vince's office.

"Are you guys going to wait for me out here?"

"I will." said Alex.

"I have to get ready, but as soon as I'm done, I'll be right back here."

"Alright."

Mike walks off to get ready, and Alex is waiting with me. I turn and hesitate, but knock on the door finally. I hear a faint approval to walk in. I turn to look at Alex and he smiles and nods. I then walk in and close the door behind me.

"Mr. McMahon?" I ask.

"Ah, Carly. Wonderful to see you. Please take a seat."

I walk over and sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"So I would like to set you up with a contract for Raw and this season of NXT."

"Alright, sounds good. So after this season of NXT is over I stick to Raw?" I ask.

"Yes. Next season is all divas, but I'm afraid all the spots for rookies and pros are taken. You would most likely have to be a rookie."

"I see."

"On NXT you will accompany Alex Riley and Miz when he's present. Then on Raw, you will accomany Miz and Riley when he's present. That also means for during matches as well."

I understood, and he searches for a contract for me. He finds one, hands me a pen and I sign where he tells me to.

"Well Carly, welcome to the WWE. I expect to see great things out of you. Be sure to train and everything for when you will be wrestling in the near future. I'll call you when I need to meet with you again to discuss your theme song for your entrance."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." I say shaking his hand.

Then I walk out and find Miz and Riley waiting patiently.

"Well?" Alex asks.

"Got a contract for Raw and this season of NXT."

"Awesome."

"Mike do you always have to say that?"

"Just getting into character. You know what, we have to celebrate again. We're going to open the show with introducing you."

We wait around for the rest of the night until 9. I hear the music go off waiting backstage, the announcer Justin talking, etc.

"Come on." Mike said.

We walk over to the curtain, and wait for his music to sound. Finally it comes on and we walk out onto the stage. Alex and Mike were in character, as we walked down the ramp. I was walking down in between them. They get up on the ring first and hold the ropes for me to get in, then they followed. I walked around while Miz and Riley did their stances in the ring. I then stood in the middle of them as the music faded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the most awesome news for you tonight. The WWE got a new addition to it's roster tonight. You may have seen her on last week's episode of NXT, where she judged the rookie challenge held by LayCool."

People were booing him, as usual.

"We'd like to introduce you to the newest diva in the WWE. Carly!" Alex finished for Miz.

I did get mixed reactions from everyone there, boos and cheers. I think I got booed because I was with Miz and Riley.

"We are very happy to have her in the WWE with us." Alex adds.

I ask Miz to hand the mic to me.

"And I am very happy to be here as well. I must tell you this you guys. I will accompany Miz and Riley every night to their matches either here on Monday Night Raw, or NXT. I am sad to say that I will not be wrestling for a while, due to me having to train some more. But I promise to start in the near future. For now it's just interviewing and being outside the ring at the Miz and Riley's matches."

I hand the mic back to Miz, as his music sounded. Miz and Riley held the ropes for me to get out of the ring, then followed me up the ramp.


	6. Miz vs Randy Orton: Monday Night Raw

**I own nothing besides the original characters Carly and Aly/Sadie. All other characters are from WWE. **

**This chapter is back when Miz was United States Champion, and clearly I think those of you who read this story will know that due to the fact that it starts out with NXT Season 2.**

**This is a really long story, I've made over 100 chapters with my friend and I have no idea how many are yet to come.**

We're hanging around backstage, when Miz is approached by Randy Orton. He demands a match against him and well of course he accepts. The match was up next, so Miz got ready for the match against Randy Orton. We walked to the curtain and waited.

"We'll be there cheering you on. You got to beat Randy."

"Oh I plan on it."

His music starts and we walk out onto the stage.

"The following contest is set for onefall. Introducing first from Cleveland Ohio followed by Alex Riley and Carly, weighing 231 pounds, he is the United States Champion the Miz!"

We walk down the ramp, and up to the ring. Alex and I go up the stairs and he holds the ropes for me to get in the ring, then he gets in. Miz runs and jumps onto the ring and holds onto the ropes then gets in. Miz gives the ref his belt and Money In The Bank briefcase and the ref hands it off to another person. We wait for Randy Orton to come out. Finally we hear the start of his music and he emerges from behind the curtain.

"Introducing 2nd from St. Louis Missouri, weighing 245 pounds Randy Orton!"

He slowly walks down the ramp and into the ring, goes to one of the turnbuckles stands on the ropes and puts his hands in the air and then a spotlight is put on him. He steps down, and the lights go back on, then the music fades. Alex and I get out of the ring to leave them to compete.

They start off in different corners, staring each other down, then moving around eachother. They lock up, and Orton pushes him into the corner. Miz pushes him back, and puts him in one of the corners.

"Yeah!" I yell from outside the ring.

The ref tells him to get away from him. As the ref is trying to push him away, he hits Randy in the head, then he kicks him, then punches him, then kicks him again. Once more he punches then kicks him. The ref tells him to back off. Miz lifts Randy up and throws him to run to the corner Alex and I are by. Randy bounces back and clotheslines him, knocking him down. I turn away, hearing Randy's arm connect with Miz.

Randy grabs his legs while he's down, and stomps his foot on his chest. We hear a sound of pain come out of Miz's mouth. Randy spins him around and does it again, looking right at us. Again we hear a sound of pain coming from Miz. Miz is rolling around on the mat, trying to regain his strength.

"Get up!" I scream.

"Come on man, get up!" Alex yells as well.

Orton walks around in a circle around Miz, then stomps on his forehead. Orton backs up, then heads in to jump up and land on him. Miz rolls out of the way just in time and Orton misses. Miz regains his stamina then goes back on the ropes and knees Orton in the head. He goes for the pin. One, two...and darn a kick out by Randy.

"Oh come on!" I yell in disbelief.

Miz gets up the kicks Randy in the chest. Randy rolls into the corner and Miz keeps kicking him in the chest, then holds his foot to Randy's throat. The ref again tells him to back off. Randy gets up, Miz grabs him and punches him in the head. He grabs him by the head and punches him again. He backs up, going for that move he does where he runs into his opponent through the ropes. But Randy gains the advantage and kicks him in the face, knocking him down.

"Get up!" I yell again, while hitting the mat.

Miz is under the ropes, Randy grabs his legs hoisting him up to drop him so his neck hits the bottom rope. Randy executes it but instead it was his face that hit the bottom rope. He rolls away and Randy follows. Randy gets up and backs away and runs towards him, jumps up and lands on him this time. Randy goes for the pin.

"No!" I yell.

Miz kicks out, thank god. He holds onto the ropes and Randy picks him up. He pulls him towards the ropes, and Miz stays there. Randy comes running and Miz gets knocked out of the ring. Alex and I walk around to make sure he's alright.

"Come on!" I yell.

"Get back in the ring!" Alex yells as well.

All of a sudden people are booing, we look over and we see Sheamus at the top of the ramp watching what's going on. Randy has Miz and he's hitting him and hitting him in the chest. Then he gets him in a headlock and Miz is fighting to get free.

"Come on!" Alex and I both scream.

Miz gets up with Randy still holding him in a headlock. He elbows him in the stomach, trying to have him let go of him. Suddenly he's free, and he stunned Orton for a few seconds. He gets up, and then kicks him in the face. He walks over to Orton and stomps on his chest like Orton did to him, but differently. He backs up as Orton sits up, then kicks him in the face again, knocking him down. He goes for the pin again.

"Come on." I say to myself.

Orton kicks out.

"No! Come on!" I yell.

Miz goes over and wraps his arm around Orton's neck, he tries to get free while standing up. Miz pulls the grip harder, keeping Orton from getting up and regaining strength. Orton gets up with Miz's arm still around his neck. He elbows Miz in the stomach to get free. He gets free and then punches Miz in the head. Miz responds to a kick in the gut. He grabs him and pulls him to send him going into the ropes. Randy counters and puts an arm around his neck and then does the backbreaker, but hurts himself in the process.

Randy goes to pick Miz up, Miz counters and sends Randy into the turnbuckle. There were a few close calls throughout the match. It came down to this, I knew it. Randy and Miz were on the mat, Miz on his knees and Randy was trying to get up. He goes to knock him out of the ring, but it backfires on him and Randy hits the RKO.

"No! No! No!" I yell.

It was too late, it was a 3 count. Randy won the match. Sheamus goes to run into the ring, but Randy gets into his viper position and Sheamus back off. Sheamus then leaves, and Randy leaves shortly after. Alex and I get into the ring and help Miz up. Alex gets the briefcase and belt from the ref and we help Miz walk out of the ring and up the ramp. We get backstage and I get ice for him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you should've won. But hey can't win them all."

"That's the truth. Thanks for being there tonight."

"What are friends for?"

"Yeah, well hey we gotta change so you should get out."

"Ha ha okay. See you outside the room."

I walk out and wait outside the room, while they change so we can go back to the hotel to rest for the night until NXT tomorrow night. After they were all set, they came out and we walked out of the arena to the car. I wanted to be in the front seat of the car, but Mike insisted that I sit in the back, because it looked like I was going to pass out sleeping any minute. I know why he said to sit in the back, so I would warm up to Alex more. I guess he was right because before I knew it I was sleeping, and when we got back to the hotel I woke up and my head was on Alex's shoulder. Well that's embarrassing ha ha. We walk in and go upstairs to our rooms. We say our goodnights and we walk into our rooms. After changing for bed, I instantly collapse on the bed and I was out like a light.


	7. Power Of The Punch Rookie Challenge

After a few hours of sleep, it was Tuesday morning. Tonight is NXT night, with a whole new rookie challenge and one less NXT rookie member as of the end of tonight's show. I really hope that Alex isn't voted off. To be honest I actually went online during the weekend and voted for him. The whole day was a blur, because I mostly stayed in the hotel room, because Mike and Alex were out at the gym working out. Don't get me wrong, I would give anything to see Alex work out but only getting a few hours of sleep. That just didn't cut it for me. As soon as they got back from the gym, they took showers and we all got ready for NXT. I stayed outside the lockeroom with Mike, while Alex got ready for the show.

"So do you know the rookie challenge for tonight? Am I going to be part of it?"

"Not this time. Don't worry your pretty little head Carls." he said joking.

It's almost showtime, and we're still waiting for Alex to come out.

"What is taking him so long?"

"What, can't wait to see him in his wrestling attire?"

"What? No, it's not that. I just want to see the rookie challenge."

"Uh huh, sure." he said smiling.

"Oh shut up."

Alex comes out of the room while we were talking about that.

"Talking about me now?" he asks from behind me.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" I say with my hand over my heart.

"Sorry. You still didn't answer my question."

"And what was that?"

"Talking about me now?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"Uh huh." he says smiling.

Crap, he heard us. Damn you Mike, you just had to say that as he was coming out. I bet he knew that he was starting to come out.

"Well shall we?" alex asks holding out his arm.

I gladly take it and we walk to the curtain and wait for him and Miz to be called out.

"Okay let's get started. First, Michael Migilicutty, and his pro Kofi Kingston!"

Kofi comes out, and then goes to his seat on stage and Migilicutty waits onstage off to the side.

"Next, Kaval and LayCool!"

Matt Striker keeps introducing the rookies and pros. We were finally up.

"Alright last but not least. Rookie Alex Riley and his pro the Miz, also followed by Carly!"

Miz's theme sounds and we walk out. I walk over to the chairs with Miz and Alex goes and stands next to the other rookies.

"Alright tonight's rookie challenge, will be a punching contest. You see to my left the machine we will be using. Michael Migilicutty, please step forward. Now let's not forget, six of you had to share the spotlight last night on Monday Night Raw. But the winner of this challenge, will have the spotlight directly on them. Whoever wins gets an individual appearance next week, live on Monday Night Raw!" explained Matt.

All the pros and rookies clap in approval.

"Okay the rules are simple. Hit hardest, get the highest score. You ready? Set. Go!"

Migilicutty warms up then punches as hard as he can. The numbers on the machine go up and up and up, until finally stopping on 863.

"Alright 863, Michael Migilicutty's score. We'll press reset."

He goes up to the screen and checks the score.

"It's correct. Kaval?"

LayCool gets up and cheers for Kaval.

"Let's see your punching power. Ready? Go!"

It looks like he's going to punch it, but instead he does a high kick to it. The numbers start

counting up, until it stops on 297. Awe, Kaval's out.

Miz stands up, laughing at Kaval while LayCool hug each other.

"Kaval, I'm sorry it's called power of the punch, not power of the kick. You are disqualified, I admire the effort. Percy Watson, let's go! The score to beat 863, belonging to Michael Migilicutty. Percy, go!"

He puts his fist in front of it, then punches. The numbers go up for Percy Watson, and land on 716. Miz laughs at Percy too.

"Okay, Lucky Cannon. Ready? Go!"

He warms up, focuses on the punching back hanging by the machine, then he lets the fist fly. the numbers go up and up until it reads 744.

"Okay, Michael Migilicutty still has the time to beat. But Husky Harris, come on."

Alex is warming up his arm for his turn coming up next.

"On your mark, get set, go."

He focuses on the punching bag, his pro Cody Rhodes closely watching. He then punches the bag and we watch the number go up, until it lands on 380. Miz again is laughing at this. He's getting such a riot out of all these rookies getting below 863. I can't lie, I'm laughing too, because it's ridiculous.

"Whoa, whoa. I get a re-do." Husky demands.

"You don't get a re-do I'm sorry. Alex Riley! Let's see if you can beat Michael Migilicutty!"

He punches the bag and then just screams out loud, and then the number goes up.

"See if you saved the best for last, what do you got?"

We look and it stops on a number way higher than 863. YES! He won!

"Yeah!" I scream.

Alex goes over to Miz and they're both really happy that he won.

"Congratulations Alex Riley, you win the Power of the Punch challenge! Alex, come here. Was there a strategy?"

"There is absolutely no strategy when you're Alex Riley. I am simply the best all in all athlete out here. My pro the Miz may be a reality Tv star, but I am a star in reality!" Miz smirks at that comment and Alex laughs.

"Alright, that's the end of the challenge. Later we reveal who goes home tonight on NXT."

We all walk backstage as they go to a commercial break.

"Alex, oh my god you won!" I exclaim.

"Well I think it was halfly because of you being up there onstage with me." He says smiling.

"No, you did it all on your own. It wasn't because of me."

"Oh I believe it was, and I know you love what I'm wearing."

"What? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"I heard Mike talking to you before we came out here."

"Hey I didn't say it, he did."

"Oh I know that look you get when you see me in my wrestling attire, you can't deny it."

He smiled at me and went walking with Mike. I thought for a while, why does he keep doing this to me? It's harder to resist him already. My thoughts were interrupted when Mike called out my name signaling me to catch up with them.


	8. Poll Results

It's getting towards the end of the show, all the rookies and pros were invited back out for the elimination. Miz and the rest of the pros were up at the top of the ramp, I was next to Alex near the ring with the rest of the rookies for the elimination. Miz's idea for me to stand down there with Alex. Matt Striker got talking again.

"Okay, the votes are in. The WWE Universe as well as the WWE pros basically have decided which one of you do not belong. But before we reveal the poll I would like to very quickly, get the thoughts of the rookies. Who do you think should be eliminated and why?"

Matt goes over to Michael Migilicutty first.

"Who do I think should be eliminated? Take a look at this guy down here in his 'I Got Lucky' shirt. First of all he says he got lucky to be here, so why not just go home?" he says to Lucky Cannon.

"Okay, Kaval who should be eliminated and why?" Matt asks Kaval.

"Hey to be honest, it's about making an impact here in world wrestling entertainment and Lucky I'm sorry, but you just haven't made that impact."

Lucky just laughs.

"Showtime Percy Watson, same question." Matt says moving on to Percy.

"You know man it's kind of hard for me to pinpoint one guy, because I think each one of these guys have done a phenomenal job until this point. You know what I'm saying? So I can't really answer that question. And I don't know who deserves to be going home."

"Ugh, I got to get an answer from you Percy, come on man. Your future's on the line." Matt says demanding an answer.

"I'm going to go ahead and say Mr. Alex Riley right here man."

Alex and I stand there, just laughing.

"Mr. Alex Riley, because he talks too much. You know what I'm saying?"

Alex goes and talks back to him smiling and what not.

"That's right."

"Okay, Lucky Cannon. Who should be eliminated and why?"

"I think anybody standing here but myself should get eliminated. No one has put in the time, the effort, the guts and wants it more than me. That's the key thing, I want this more than anybody standing here." Lucky responds.

"Okay. Big Husky Harris, who should go home and why?" Matt says moving on.

Alex and I stand there watching him, to see what he'll say.

"Lucky Cannon. He has not even won a match."

Matt moves on down to Alex.

"And finally, Alex Riley same question. Who should go home and why?"

"Well besides you, because I'm tired of your stupid questions, and I think you're a nerd. Uh..." he breaks off smiling and laughing, which also made me laugh as well.

"I have to say, Michael Migilicutty might as well be eliminated because I will win this contest and we're only 3 weeks away from that. So get ready buddy!" he ends smiling and laughing.

"Okay! It's time to see the NXT poll!"

We all stand there looking at the titantron for the poll. The poll comes up and Kaval is #1. He goes nuts of course and so does LayCool. In 2nd was Michael Migilicutty, he didn't seemed so happy about being dropped from the #1 spot. Kofi was up at the top of the ramp clapping in approval. In third place was Percy Watson, and he was relieved to be staying in the competition. I was getting impatient, because I want to see Riley in that lineup soon. In 4th place was Husky Harris. Are you kidding me? Cody was up at the top of the ramp clapping and everything. Matt started talking again.

"Lucky Cannon please step forward. Alex Riley please step forward. For one of you, the dream will continue. But for one of you, your dreams will end tonight. Let's see who's going to be eliminated."

We all look up at the screen. It's down to Alex and Lucky. Come on, Alex better be that last person. He just has to be in that #5 spot. And we got the results. Alex was number five and Lucky was number six. Alex stays in the competition! Alex didn't seem too happy about being number five, but thank god he made it.

"Lucky two questions. First what are your thoughts on the rookie ranked number one, Kaval? And then secondly, what are you parting words to the WWE Universe? Take over kid, go ahead." Matt asks Lucky.

"Yeah, my thoughts on Kaval is, it is what it is. I'm not even going to go there alright? My parting words to the WWE Universe, I'm not going to do what everybody thinks I'm going to do and flip out." he says pretending to flip out.

"But I am wondering one thing. I'm wondering if the WWE Universe has been enjoying NXT season two as much as I have. I mean it's a new adventure every week. We've had a giant rambling on about a mustache trying to imtimidate people. We've had Husky Harris running through walls. We've had a cheap, poor imitation of Charlie Murph...I'm sorry, Eddie Murphy. We have a nine year old little boy who sounds like Barry White. Listen I said it once, I'm going to say it again. I want to thank each and every one of you for this oppurtunity and this is not the last you have seen...of Lucky Cannon." With that he hands Matt the mic back and shakes his hand, then as Matt is talking he shakes the hands of all the rookies.

"Thank you Lucky. Universe say goodbye to Lucky Cannon!"

He walks up the ramp, shaking hands with a few fans. Alex is standing next to Matt smiling as usual.

"And now you Alex Riley. Let me ask you something. Do you think there's something about your in-ring style or maybe your attitude that is disconnecting with the WWE Universe. And if so, what're you going to do to change it before it's too late?"

I shake my head no to the comment about his in-ring style and attitude.

"Disconnecting from the WWE Universe. Well two weeks ago Matt, I told you that I am not here to cater to the WWE Universe. And I will not change who I am to do that."

Up on the ramp, Cody Rhodes is clapping his hands in approval of that comment, and Miz is shaking his head in approval and mouths 'good'.

"I'm still trying to figure out how in one week I went from number three to number five, and the only thing we're evaluated on is kissing Carly here and I think I gave it one hell of an effort! Now I will prove in the next three weeks, and next week when you tune in to Monday Night Raw, that I will win this contest and go on to one day being a WWE Champ." Alex explains, then handing the mic back to Matt.

"Folks, let's hear it for the five remaining rookies!"

I cheer and clap for Alex.

"But guys, don't get to comfortable gentlemen. I have a little bit of news for you. Next week on NXT, we're going to have a double elimination!"

Alex smiles.

"We're going to find out who is one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star, when NXT continues next week!"

The music goes off and I start talking to Alex telling him that he will make it to the end, and that I believe in him. He goes and talks to the other rookies after telling them that he's going to win this thing. Everyone starts heading up the ramp, I hold onto Alex's arm and we walk up the ramp together. Once we get up to the top where Miz is, we all walk backstage. They head to the lockeroom and get changed, and then we head back to the hotel for a couple days of relaxation before we head to the next city for Raw and NXT.


	9. A Definate Warm Up To Alex Riley

It's the next morning and I was trying to sleep in due to the fact of getting back to the hotel late last night. But the sun was shining in the glass doors leading out to the balcony. I groan and try to hide my face in the pillows. But at that slight movement I felt something behind me. I move slightly again and then feel an arm go around me and breathing on my neck. What the hell? I look down and follow the arm up, then I turn my head around and who do I see? Alex! What? How the hell did he get in my room? I'm able to roll out of bed and I fall on the floor in surprise.

After I fell on the floor, I wake up. What the hell? Was it all a dream? I was afraid to sit up and look on the bed. But I forced myself to, and I saw no one. I guess it really was a dream, wow that was weird. I sit there on the floor contemplating what had just happened. After sitting there for a while, I decided to get up and changed and whatever. After looking decent enough to go outside, I grab my phone and hotel room key card and head out.

"That dream of Alex was just weird." I say to myself outloud.

"What dream about me?"

Damn. I got to stop thinking outloud. I turn around to face him.

"Dream? What dream?" I ask acting all innocent.

"You tell me. You're the one who said the dream of me was just weird."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Tell me."

"Nope. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go out."

"Mind if I join?" he asks smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging with Mike today?"

"No, he's supposedly sleeping. So mind if I join you?"

"No I guess not. Let's go." I respond.

We go into the elevator and down to the lobby. Then I sense him leaning down to my ear.

"So what was that dream about?" he asks.

"Alex, you'll never get it out of me."

"Oh I will, eventually." he says smirking then standing upright.

We get to the lobby and stop.

"So, what do you want to do Alex?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It's still morning. How about breakfast?"

"Okay, sure. That sounds good."

"Wait right here."

He walks over to make a reservation for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Meanwhile I get a text from Mike.

"Enjoying your time with Alex?"

"For now I am...wait did you purposely pretend to still be sleeping?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Mike...Oh gotta go." I texted as I saw Alex walking back over.

"Ready for breakfast?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

So we walk over, they seat us and we order. Overall the breakfast was pretty nice, didn't talk much. I honestly didn't know what to talk about, all I could do was stare at him when he wasn't looking. Occasionally when I would stare at him, that kiss would come back up in my mind, and the dream would too. I think it's official, I can't resist him.

"I can't resist him."

Crap, I just thought outloud again. Damn you mind! I hope he didn't hear that.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I say all innocent again.

He just gives a look like "uh huh sure". Once we're done eating, we go back upstairs and stop at our rooms.

"Mind if I come in with you?"

"All I'm doing is going out onto the balcony, to see the view."

"I'll join you then."

"Yeah from your own balcony, I know you have one."

"That's fine, see you out there." he said winking then going into his room.

Mike then comes out of his room.

"How was breakfast with Alex huh?" He asks coming into my room with me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually yeah I would like to know."

"Breakfast was fine, we talked and ate. You know the usual stuff two people do at breakfast."

"You have to ask him out soon."

"What? No!"

"You waiting for him to ask you out then?" Mike asks.

"That's what us girls tend to do with a guy we like."

"Have fun waiting. But it wont be long because I can sense that he's bound to ask you out sometime. Then when you're with him, you can incorporate your relationship into the storylines."

"Oh shut up."

"Well I'm going to go. I know you have to meet Alex outside on the balcony. Have fun Carls."

Mike gets up and walks out the door. I hesitate about heading outside, but he's probably waiting for me. I finally walk to the doors and open them walking out onto the balcony. I look to the right and I don't see him. Well, not yet anyway. I stand there in my own world, feeling the light breeze, and looking at the view of the whole city. Then suddenly I hear doors open up from beside me. Oh no, here he comes. I don't directly look over at him, but I can see out of the corner of my eye. Oh god, why did he have to take his shirt off and come out here without it? Don't look at him, don't look at him.

"Nice view huh?" he asks.

"Yeah it is. I can't believe we have to leave soon though. The view from here is just amazing."

"The view I have is even better." he says smirking.

"But you have trees in your way." I point out.

"I wasn't talking about the city view."

I look down trying to hide my smile forming on my face. Okay it's definate that I have completely warmed up to Alex Riley.


	10. Training and Plane Ride

"Hey, you have to start training soon to be able to wrestle in the near future right?" Alex asks, making me lift my head up and look over at him.

"Uh, yeah I do actually."

"Well, I can help train you."

"That's nice, but you're also a rookie. I don't know how much wrestling experience you have.

Why don't we have Mike help too? I can learn different techniques from the both of you."

"Alright, and don't worry I'll be easy on you." he says smiling.

"Ha ha, sure. Let me ask Mike."

I turn and face Mike's balcony.

"Mike! Hey, Mike! MIKE!"

He comes walking out.

"What?"

"How do you feel about training me in wrestling? I mean I have to train and get better if I want to wrestle in the near future."

"Sure, anything for you Carls. What about Alex?"

"Oh, you both can help me. Well I was hoping anyway."

"Yeah sure, just get ready and we'll go down the street to the gym." he says walking back inside his room.

I then turn to Alex.

"Well see you in a bit." I say, then walking into my room.

I grab some gym clothes and change in the bathroom, grab a water bottle and fill it with water. Just in time too, because there was a knock on my door. I grab everything I need and head out. Outside the room, there's Alex and Mike waiting for me.

"Alright, we should get in as much training time for you as we can before we leave for the plane later tonight." Mike says.

"Tonight, I thought it was going to be tomorrow morning."

"Nope, it's tonight. Now come on, let's go if you want to get in a few hours of training." Mike says walking off with Alex.

I follow shortly after and we head to the nearest gym that just so happened to have a ring in it, how convienent. First I got into the ring with Alex, he showed me some basic moves to start off. Then he let Mike get in the ring and show me some more basic moves. Then Mike got to the more challenging moves, like submission moves and whatever. I tried to do them, but it was hard. But the only thing that I wouldn't let happen was me getting pinned. I was not going to give up, obviously. After a few hours, I decided that I wanted to stop. There's plenty of time to train when we're in the next city.

"Hey, for our last few hours left here in the city, let's go out to eat." I say.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get changed and then we can find a place to eat." Mike said after.

We go into the gym lockerooms and change, then go out and find a place to eat. Once we found a place to eat, we got a table and ordered.

"Hey guys? Thanks for training me today. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was nothing. You need to learn from someone, who better than us right?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah of course."

After we ate, we went back to the hotel and got our things packed and headed right out to the airport. Once I got on that plane, and it lifted off, I fell asleep. That gym work was tiring and my muscles were sore. I put my ipod in my ears and i closed my eyes, trying to focus on the music. I then sense something, someone was looking at me. I open my eyes and look around and there's no one. I look at Alex and he's sleeping, I must be paranoid or something. But then I feel my phone vibrate and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey girl."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, saw NXT last night. Aren't you happy Alex made it through last night?" my friend asks me.

"Well duh I'm happy that Alex made it through. I was standing there next to him."

"As I saw last night, I also saw on Raw that you're now part of the wwe roster."

"Oh, yeah forgot to call you about that. Met with Vince monday night before the show and I signed a contract for Raw and this season of NXT. I accompany Alex and Miz out to the ring each night of the shows."

"Well you must love that. Being out there with Mr. Alex Riley, the man of your dreams."

"Oh yeah, I can't resist him. I've definately warmed up to Alex to tell you the truth. I have Mike to thank for that. If he didn't set me up with that rookie challenge last week and push me to warm up to Alex, I don't know what I would've done." I explain.

"Ha ha, yeah. Well hey whenever he asks you out, be sure to call me and tell me about it."

"Oh I will."

"You better. But hey I got to get to bed, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." I say.

"Bye."

I then put the ear bud into my ear and play my music for the remainder of the plane ride.


	11. John Cena Makes Fun Of Nexus On Raw

This week went by so fast with interviews and autograph signings up to Summerslam. It's once again Monday night Raw, the night after Summerslam. Miz, Alex and I were backstage in the lockeroom watching the show. First we saw Nexus come out.

"I really don't like them." I say outloud.

"Hey I've known half those guys since FCW." Alex responds.

Wade as usual was running his mouth, but then John Cena comes out. John Cena was one of my favorite Raw superstars, alongside Mike of course.

"I must say I'm impressed. No, no, no it's because Wade Barret. He talks such a big game, I mean he has to, he's the fearless leader of Nexus. He's got the resolve of Winston Churchill. And he's as tough as Snookie from the Jersey Shore." John says making fun of Wade.

I'm sitting there with Alex and Mike just laughing cause that was funny. Especially with the look of Barret's face when John said that. John goes to say something but ends up laughing.

"Wade I only say that, because last night you tapped out."

That was true, Wade tapped out last night at Summerslam.

"You tapped out. Apparently all these people saw Summerslam too, what happened was you tapped out, you caused team Nexus to lose at Summerslam. And now you're out here trying to talk about well the loss will make us bigger. It will make us stronger. Wade it's a lie, right now you're really thinking to hell with Stallone, Willis and Austin, the Nexus are the expendables."

"I bet they think that of themselves too." I say outloud to Miz and Alex.

"And after that surprise last night, I bet you are kicking yourself directly in the fish and chips thinking, why did I get rid of Daniel Bryan?" he said in a funny tone.

"See because when Daniel Bryan joined team WWE last night at Summerslam, he eliminated half of the Nexus by himself."

"That's true." I also say outloud.

"For weeks now the Nexus has been viewed as a group, an indestructibal group, and after Summerslam, one thing was made clear. You are human. You can be beat. So tonight, tonight we're going to do something we've never done before. Instead of looking at you guys as a group, we're going to look at you as individuals. And Wade, you may want to pay close attention because you may find some flaws and find out where you went wrong. We'll take David Otunga."

They all look down at David, as he stares intently at John.

"You see, David happens to be nothing more than a below average male escort who clings to someone's arm on the red carpet."

That makes us laugh just a little bit.

"So proud of you Dave, you've come so far. And Tarver, well to be quite honest, Tarver looks like some sort of MMA bank robber who works late nights as a male stripper. Those trunks get any smaller, we're going to have to change the rating of this show."

Now that made me laugh a little bit more. That was funny, and to see his reaction to that was priceless too.

"And is that uh, is that Heath Slater? Or the chick from Wendy's?"

Now that made me laugh even harder. I burst out laughing when the picture came up on the screen of his face with the pigtails. Alex and Mike burst out laughing too.

"I'll let you be the judge on that one." John added.

Then a Wendy's chant started, and that made him laugh even more.

"This must be Monday Night Raw, we just got a Wendy's chant. That leaves me to Darren Young. This one hits, this one hits a little bit close to the chest. You see because the very existance of Darren Young has proved my mother true of all these years. I thought she was lieing but she actually did have a lusty affair with Buckwheat." John jokes about Darren Young.

"Oh my god, this is funny." I say to Alex and Mike.

"Then there's Justin Gabriel. I don't, I don't know much about Justin Gabriel except that he has an alternative way of thinking. For those of you who didn't get it, I'll be at the late show to explain. Skip, you look like that was over your head. You didn't get it? Wait no, don't even say a word. You see, you're easy. I took a mind reading course in college, I can read your thoughts. Right now you're thinking...meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, tugboat." then blows a raspberry.

I crack up at that too.

"Like I said Wade, the Nexus is nothing more than human. The fear that you have enstilled in the lockeroom is gone. Your psychological edge that you are some sort of indestructible force working for a higher power, see you bye! You lost last night Wade and Staples Center, Summerslam will forever be known as the place that Nexus was history!"

"Cena you don't know what you're talking about!" Darren butts in.

Then he said something about his mother's celebrity crush. Couldn't fully understand it but it was funny.

"You see you tapped out too. As a matter of fact, you gave up in under a minute. You want to cut to the chase? Your name shouldn't be Darren Young, your name should be the weakest link."

Nexus is in the ring discussing things and whatever. Then the 'ding' from the general manager comes up. Michael Cole stands up and walks to the GM stand.

"Can I have your attention please, I have recieved email from the general manager. And I quote, Nexus may claim they are stronger than ever. But those words are going to be put to a test. We're going to continue Summerslam tonight. Each member of Nexus will compete against members of team WWE in a series of matches this evening. Outside interference by Nexus members will be met with swift and appropriate consequences."

"No, no, no. Now that's not a form of punishment, that's after last night an oppurtunity for redemption. It's also a chance for us to examine the Nexus." Wade replies.

Then everyone in the arena starts chanting. "You tapped out!"

"Apparently Wade, you're going to need a whole lot of redemption after last night, because all these people know that you tapped out." John Cena says back.

"Thank you very much for that interjection. It is a chance for us to examine the Nexus see indeed if there are any weak links here. And believe me if there are weak links, they will be weeded out. Because let me tell you this right now. If anybody in the Nexus is not victorious tonight, they will be exiled from the group." Wade explains.

"They should all be exiled. Can't stand them." I say to Miz and Alex.

"And one way or another, at the end of tonight, the Nexus will be stronger than ever." Wade concludes.

David Otunga comes up and takes the mic and starts talking to Wade.

"Shoot that's fine by us Wade. But just know that also applies to you. If you lose your match tonight, any one of us would be more than happy to take over." he hands the mic back to Wade.

Another 'ding' by the general manager goes off.

"Regis Philbin with the emails Cole, what is it now?" John aks jokingly.

"I have recieved another email from the general manager." Michael Coles says.

No really Michael Cole? That ding usually means that it's from the general manager.

"Wow does he think we're all stupid or something?" I ask.

"One last thing Nexus. You can choose amongst yourselves who to face on team WWE. Except for Wade Barret. Mr. Barret will compete next against his former mentor from NXT Chris Jericho."

Then the theme music for Raw sounds signalling a commercial.

"Well guys, tonight should be a very interesting night. I can't believe the jokes Cena cracked on Nexus. That was just too much." I say to Miz and Alex.

"I agree, he was funny." Alex agreed.


	12. Miz and Alex Cost Daniel Bryan His Match

The match between Barrett and Jericho I didn't really bother watching. It would be obvious that Wade would win, I just knew it. I saw he got the pinfall, see I was right. Man, I wanted him to lose, oh well can't pick the winners all the time. The guest hosts introduced the Hart Dynasty next after the commercial break. I like the Hart Dynasty to be honest, they're great competitors. The general manager sends another email after they get into the ring saying that there is a new championship title for the Unified Tag Team Championships, being presented by Bret "The Hitman" Hart. Next match happened to be another Nexus match, Michael Tarver going against ex-Nexus member Daniel Bryan. All of a sudden Miz and Alex get up and walk to the curtain. I don't know what's going on but I look on the Tv screen. Bryan was beating up on Tarver, gaining an advantage. He does an missle drop kick off the top rope knocking Tarver down. Then all of a sudden out runs Miz and Alex, what the hell? Oh wait, should've known that they would come out. All part of a storyline, right. So they come running out to go after Bryan. They get to the side of the ring and start distracting him from the match.

Tarver is able to get up and pin Bryan to win the match. Alex and Miz are happy with what they did. Daniel Bryan can't believe what happened, so he gets up and runs through the ropes at Miz and Alex. But he doesn't hit Alex, he ends up hitting Miz. He gets on top of Miz and starts punching him. Alex comes over and pulls him off of Miz, and Bryan elbows him in the face. Ohhhh, that's so not cool. Tarver starts beating up on Bryan again, causing Bryan to hit Miz. I see that was a chain reaction. Oh look I made a joke, ha ha. Tarver and Alex work together getting Bryan off of Miz and pull him back, holding him. Miz then runs and looks like he spears him into the wall surrounding the ring. Ouch, that had to hurt. Then he starts beating up on Bryan again, and the ref is trying to tell him to get off of him.

Miz isn't listening, like his character is supposed to do. He finally stops and yells at the ref. Alex has the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Set it down!" Miz yells to Alex.

Alex sets it down in front of him.

"Take him out come on!" he yells back.

Miz grabs Bryan by the hair and drags him over to the briefcase. He knees him in the stomach, then stands him in front of the case a little bit away from it.

"This your hero? This your hero? Huh?" Miz says putting Bryan in an arm lock I think it's called. Then he drops him, headfirst onto the briefcase.

"Ow!" I say outloud.

Miz lifts up Bryan's head.

"Welcome back." he says then drops his head back onto the ground.

"Get out of here Miz." the ref tells him as he stands up, looking at Bryan's lifeless body laying on the ground.

He walks over Bryan and grabs the briefcase and backs away.

"This is what a real star looks like. You're a NXT washup!" Alex says after, then back up the ramp with Miz, then laughing and screaming outloud.

He keeps calling Daniel Bryan a NXT washup.

"Well Daniel, good thing they picked you huh? Good thing they picked you hero." you hear Miz say walking up the ramp. The camera goes to them walking backstage.

"Boom!" Alex says re-enacting what Miz did.

"That's how it's done." Miz says.

Then they're stopped by the interviewer Justin.

"Excuse me Miz, Alex. Miz obviously there's a history between you and Daniel Bryan, but do you care to explain your actions out there from just now?"

"Explain my actions? Ever since I was the pro of Daniel Bryan, the WWe Universe heckled me. They said that he was better than me. That Daniel Bryan should be my pro. Then last night at Summerslam, every single superstar begged me to be on team WWE. Only for me to go out there and what happened? They put me on the backburner in favor of Daniel Bryan. How dare everyone?" Miz responds showing that he was angry.

"You all think he's so special, huh? Everyone thinks that Daniel Bryan is so special? Well how special is he now? You want someone that's special? You want the next WWE breakout star? Then look no further than Alex Riley." Miz explains.

"Yeah! Whoo!" I scream.

"Look Josh. Tired, boring old, Daniel..."

He pretends to yawn.

"Bryan alright, never appreciated the Miz. And I'm not some overrated, underdeveloped, nerd! That's lucky enough to even have a job in the grown man's company the WWE. Okay what I am, is the next winner of NXT. And I owe it all, to my pro the Miz." Alex says continuing from the yawning.

"Whoo!" I yell again.

Then he looks and nods.

"Let's get out of here." He says to Miz.

"Well Miz, Alex, thank you guys very much." Josh says as they walk away from him.

Once they walk away, I walk out of the room and meet them down the hallway.

"I saw what you did out there. Kind of harsh don't you think?" I ask.

"It's all part of the act. I didn't really hurt him." Mike said back.

"Oh I know, it just looked horrible." I say.

"He'll be fine Carly, don't worry." Alex says to me.

Then we head back to the lockeroom and watch the remaining matches. We saw Orton beat up on Sheamus after losing his match to a Nexus member. Morrison and R-Truth went against Skip and David Otunga of Nexus and they lost of course. Then there was of course a diva match. I don't pay much attention to those, but maybe I should because I will be wrestling in the near future. Then was a match between Heath Slater and Edge, Edge lost of course. Then the last match was John Cena vs Darren Young. I'm sure you can guess the winner of this. John Cena won and Darren is out of Nexus. The members of Nexus surround the ring and then get into the ring and beat up on Darren Young.

"Bye Bye Darren!" I say jokingly.

The show ends and that's when Mike and Alex get changed. We're going to go out to another club tonight to have fun.


	13. Showtime Percy Watson Gets Eliminated

The club was fun, it was all a blur because I had a lot of fun. That tends to happen a lot to me lately, weird. But there were some things about last night that I remember. I remember Mike and Alex talking and looking at me a lot. Then once Mike left the table to get something to drink or whatever Alex asked me to dance like that first night at a club. But what he asked midway through dancing kind of shocked me. You see that moment finally happened, the one that Mike told me was going to happen. Alex Riley had finally asked me out, just like I was waiting for. We arranged the date to be this weekend when we're in the next city, because with NXT tonight, and then leaving the next day we wouldn't have time.

The whole day I spent in my hotel room, but I also invited Mike and Alex, because I missed the Jersey Shore last week and I wanted to watch it on my computer. I hooked the computer to the Tv and played the latest episode.

"You know Mike, you should've been on the Jersey Shore, I can see you on it." I point out.

"Yeah, well I'd much rather be wrestling than on another reality show on Mtv."

After Jersey Shore, Alex and I go to the gym for him to work out before the show, but Mike wasn't coming out tonight, because he had to fly out to Asia real quick. So I was filling in for him. We got to the arena and did the usual stuff we do before the show. We watch backstage and see the promo for tonight's episode, then the opening of NXT, showing the rookies and pros. Then Jamie Keys the co-host starts talking, and announces the pros and rookies. Me and Alex rush to the curtain for him to come out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your remaining NXT rookies."

First was Husky Harris, Kaval, Michael McGillicutty.

"Alex Riley, with Carly."

We walk out together and he was all pumped up and excited. I was standing next to him clapping and then walk down the ramp with him, and get into the ring with him. Next to come out was Percy Watson, doing his little dance which was hilarious. Matt Striker grabs a mic from one of the staff outside the ring to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you are aware, tonight we will have a double elimination. Which means that, by the end of tonight three of you will be one step closer to our season finale in two weeks and one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star. But the pressure is on. So we'd like to give you an oppurtunity to speak your mind. We're going to give you one minute to talk about anything you want with the exception of why you should not be eliminated. So Showtime Percy Watson, why don't you step forward."

He steps forward doing that little dance again, that just gets funnier everytime.

"Tell me what your topic is."

" 3D."

"Topic is 3D, very interesting. Go right ahead, you got one minute. Go."

"Okay look here. Now I didn't say double d, because that would take a little long. You know

what I'm saying? A little more than a minute, you know what I'm saying? But yeah, 3D is this. The way I live my life. Desire, determination, and dedication. Desire, you got to know what you want. And you got to be dedicated to the crowd baby. You got to put the time in, you know what I'm saying. And you got to be able to go get it, and you better believe that Showtime Percy Watson has desire, determination, dedication to win season two NXT. You better believe that baby, you know what I'm saying!"

I stand there shaking my head, saying no. Percy does that little dance and says 'Oh yeah!', and hands the mic back to Matt.

"Thank you Showtime. Alex Riley, let's keep this moving. What's going to be your topic?" Matt

asks as I walk up with Alex and people are booing him.

"Really? Well this will help you guys out. My topic is Alex Riley. Now I know that my behavior this year on NXT might not of uh... come correct with the WWE Universe. And I can't help but thinking that maybe I made a mistake on the way I approached this contest on being ranked 5th tonight. I mean, maybe...maybe I shouldn't have picked on poor little Kaval all season. I mean he can barely even defend himself in real life. And maybe...maybe I shouldn't have thrown a rabbit's foot at a guy named Lucky Cannon, I mean that's a little disrespectful. And lucky if you're watching, don't worry about not having the job thing man. The world needs plenty of bartenders." Alex says smiling into the camera.

"And Matt, I definately shouldn't have called you a nerd on national television. Actually you know what? That was pretty funny actually, I don't regret that one." He adds laughing, which caused me to laugh.

"But what I'm trying to say here is, I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I didn't do these things, then I wouldn't be... I wouldn't be uh..." He trails off as the buzzer goes off signaling the end of a minute.

"Well I wouldn't be Alex Riley! You can..." he ends after hearing the buzzer and Matt taking the mic from him. I walk back with him into the line.

"Thank you Alex Riley. Michael McGillicutty, what's your topic?" Matt asks.

"My topic is, my competition behind me."

"Alright, you got one minute. Go."

"First of all, let's look at Percy Watson. I mean, I'm confused. Are you smiling, or are you scared? I think you're scared. No you're scared. Then take a look here, we have Kaval. The man that says it's not about the size of the dog in the fight, it's about the size that a fight that the dog brings on, duh duh. Have you ever seen a chiuaua in a fight? It's not good. We got Husky Harris. Sorry buddy, but I'm winning this thing. And then we have Alex Riley, the David Otunga of NXT two."

Alex just laughs at that comment, and I just roll my eyes.

"The guy talks a lot, but he can't wrestle for a lick. Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at the winner of NXT. You're looking at the most talented rookie in this competition. And you're looking at a future WWE Heavyweight Champion." he finishes as the buzzer then goes off.

I say to myself yeah right to that WWE Heavyweight Champion remark.

"Kaval, please step forward. What's your topic?" Matt asks Kaval.

"Hey man, I'm just going to have some fun tonight. The topic is going to be NXT. Alright, behind every great man is a great, great woman. The problem for them is I got two of them. No offense Riley, but your girl isn't even wrestling like mine are."

"Oh he did not just go there." I say outloud.

"It's alright, don't do anything." Alex says holding me back.

"You're supposed to be chosen huh? The pick of the litter except, I'm going to be the hottest trending topic running twitter. Go get em', boy is set." He says to McGillicutty.

"I'm going to go far, because what I do is leaving people standing in awe. Showtime you're too kind. Riley, you just whine and Joe...I mean Michael. You'll be a star in time, but Husky's breaking molds and breaking all labels. But what he breaks best are called buffet tables."

I crack up laughing.

"So go ahead, call me rookie, find out what I'm packing. Because I'm the only reason, for some total nonstop action." and with that hands the mic to Matt.

"Whoa! Husky Harris, you got one minute big boy. What's your..." Husky takes the mic away.

"Cowboy boots. You see cowboy boots. If you grew up in the south like I did, well then you know that if you don't have a pair of cowboy boots, you just aren't tough. Naturally for me, I always had a pair of cowboy boots. You see these pair of cowboy boots right here? Check it out, get a nice little close up. These were Barry Windham's championship cowboy boots. When I put these on, I turn into something different. I turn into a monster. I turn into the army tank with the ferrari engine. And you may know this, you may not know this, but the devil wears cowboy boots. What a coincidence, so do I." Then he hands the mic back to Matt.

"Okay, we've heard from the rookies. Actually there's one thing I failed to mention to you guys. You know we're having a double elimination tonight right? We're going to have our first elimination right now actually."

Oh crap.

"Just so you know many of the wwe superstars are out on a blockbuster tour of Asia, but they have sent in their absentee ballots. So in conjunction with you the WWE Universe, you've been voting all week on WWE dot com. Let's find out who will be eliminated."

We all look up at the titantron to see who will be the first person going home. Please not Alex, please not Alex, please not Alex. The buzzer sounds as Percy Watson is shown as eliminated. Ha ha yes!

"Ohhh. Percy, man. You know what? Why don't you take this time to address the universe, address the pros, show's yours man." Matt says handing the mic to Percy.

"Well first of all, I'd like to thank all of you out there in the WWE Universe for your support, you know what I'm saying. For all your votes, for Showtime Percy Watson baby. You know what I'm saying. Thank you very much, oh yeah! And secondly, I want to thank my man right here. My pro, my mentor, Mr. MVP. I've learned so much from that man and I really appreciate it. The hardest working man in the business right there man. Hey you know I can't be angry, I can't be bitter, because I have worked hard each and everyday of my life to get to where I am. And I'm going to continue to do so. So I guess now I'm just going to take this time to evaluate myself and continue to get better. But I tell you what, Showtime Percy Watson is going to continue to have fun, he's going to continue to have a good time baby. You know what I'm saying, because you best believe that if you got that dime, I got the good time. Let me hear you one more time, let me hear you say it baby. Uh, uh, uh oh yeah! Thank you all."

I clap.

"One more time for Showtime Percy Watson! Let's not forget we got one more elimination coming later on tonight! Who's going to be the WWE's next breakout star?"

The camera pans on each of our faces and you can hear Alex talking.

"Take a walk, take a walk."

Then they all confront Percy as it goes to commercial break.


	14. Say Goodbye To Husky Harris

Alex and I head backstage for a while and watch any match that is coming up. We see that the first match involves Michael McGillicutty, accompanied by his pro Kofi. Then Zack Ryder comes out, revealing himself McGillicutty's opponent.

"I think Zack Ryder is weird. He has weird clothes." I say sitting there with Alex.

"I agree, wasn't he with Edge and Curt Hawkins?"

"Yeah, to be honest I liked him better back then. So Alex..." I trail off.

"So Carly.." he repeats.

"What are we going to be doing for our date this weekend?" I ask in curiousity.

"That is a surprise. I won't ruin the surprise."

In the end of the match, Zack Ryder indeed won.

"Boo!" I yell.

Then they cut to Michelle and Layla talking about Kaval, and Husky walks by Michelle and she acts so totally disgusted by him.

"Oh that was funny."

They cut to commercial, and we see Mike. I clap, because well he's my friend. Next match comes on instantly. Cody Rhodes walks out with Husky and gets into the ring, then LayCool's music hits and they walk out with Kaval. To make a long story short, Kaval won. We get word that Alex has a match against Kofi Kingston next, so we walk out and to the curtain. We come out during a commercial break, with Mike's music. We get into the ring and wait, and when we come back from a commercial break, Jamie announces us.

"The following contest is set for onefall. Introducing first, from Washington D.C,

accompanied by Carly, weighing in at 251 pounds, Alex Riley!"

He does his little pose thing that he always does and I stand there and clap for him.

"I'm going to win this thing." he says to me.

We stand there watching the recall on what happened last night between him, Miz and Daniel Bryan.

"You see that? I did that!" he says to the crowd.

Kofi's music hits and he walks out with McGillicutty. In the meantime, he gets all ready. I hand a member of the staff Alex's jacket he wears. Alex pecks me on the cheek and then he holds the ropes for me to get out of the ring to watch from the outside.

"Come on Alex!" I yell

They lock up, and Alex pushes Kofi into the corner. He pushes him and backs away.

"Come on!" he yells to Kofi.

Kofi then kicks him in the leg and a sound of pain comes out of him, ouch. Kofi kicks him in the other leg after, then kicks him again. He grabs him and pulls him, sending him running into the corner. Kofi runs at him but Alex moves out of the way, making Kofi hit the corner instead.

"Yeah! That's right!" I yell from outside the ring.

Alex kicks and punches him then wraps his arm around Kofi's neck and hits his back, dropping him to the mat. He goes for the pin, but it was no good, Kofi kicked out at 2. Then he puts Kofi in some kind of submission move or whatever and I look intently on. Kofi gets up trying to get free, by elbowing Alex. Kofi goes to run, but Alex pulls him down making his head hit the mat. I clap in approval and cheer for him. He gets on top of the corner near me and goes to jump on him, but Kofi puts his feet in the air, countering the move.

"Come on Alex! Come on!" I yell.

He goes to hit Kofi, but Kofi beats him to it and hits him instead. He keeps hitting him until he gets him in the corner, and then keeps hitting him to the point where the ref has to pull him off. Alex goes to do a clothesline to him but misses and Kofi knocks him down continuously. Kofi runs against the ropes and knocks him down again. I hit the mat with my hands trying to get Alex to get up. Kofi runs around getting ready for that move of his, and he nails it. He goes for his finisher 'trouble in paradise' and he nails that too.

"No! I yell as Kofi goes for the pin.

Unfortunately Kofi wins. No! I look on, not wanting to get into the ring just yet. I shake my head and I'm mad. As they go to a commercial break I go into the ring and help Alex get up.

"You tried Alex. You tried."

We head backstage and he relaxes for a while, before the last elimination. They recall the Nexus matches from last night. I didn't want to pay any attention, I just looked away and talked to Alex. Then Michael Cole and Josh come into the ring to talk, I didn't want to pay any attention to them either. We all head back out to stand by the ring for the final elimination for the night during the commercial break.

"Ladies and gentlemen the time is upon us. Rookies, you've given us everything over the last 11 weeks. You've given us everything mentally, physically, emotionally. Whomever remains here tonight, will be one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star. And one step closer to earning a championship match live on pay per view. Let's not forget that our season finale is in two weeks. But before we get there, one of you will be eliminated. Let's find out who's going home." Matt says.

We all look up at the titantron for one last time tonight to see who's going home. Please not Alex, please. And the person who's going home happens to be Husky Harris. Yes! Alex made it! Alex made it! He's in the finale! Ahhhh! Husky and Cody both can't believe what has happened.

"What? What...how dare you? How dare you, all of you? Pros? Huh, Zack Ryder yeah you're a pro. Good luck in your future endeavors pal. And Layla, you're so busy just wanting to make out with every NXT rookie, you're a real pro. And you people, yeah you should really have a say in this. Oh yeah, yeah. It's only fitting. It's only fitting that I would say this to one of the laziest parts of the country! You people stand outside the fire, you have no idea what it's like to be a pro!" Cody says in anger.

"Cody, Cody." Husky says to Cody.

"I got this!" he says back.

"Cody this is my time!" Husky yells back.

"Husky, hold up. Your time is coming and I'm telling these people why."

He goes to Alex.

"You, make an impact. I dare you! Miz? Yeah, he's awesome. You? You're awful!"

He moves onto me.

"And Carly, you don't deserve to be next to this loser. Hell I don't even know what you're doing here in the WWE. Good luck in the future!" he said to me. I so wanted to slap him.

Then he goes to McGillicutty.

"And you, you want to be Mr. Perfect jr so bad, that you can taste it. Well do you know why you don't go by Mr. Perfect? Because you don't deserve it."

Wow, Cody is going way out of control. Talk about a total meltdown. He moves onto Kaval.

"And Kaval, ha ha Kaval."

He kicks him in the gut making him go down and then starts beating up on him. Husky then joins in on the beating. MVP and Kofi run down and attack Cody and Husky. We're just watching everything going on. Alex keeps me behind him so I don't get caught up in the mess and get hurt. Cody retreats and goes to the ramp. Kaval gets on the turnbuckel and jumps and lands on Husky. He gets up and into MVP's face, but just walks away.

"Back off, everyone back off." Cody says to all the rookies and pros.

"Come on! Bye!" Alex yells back.

The confrontation goes to the end of the show, once we all walk backstage, everything was alright again. Alex and I head backstage so he could get changed so we could get a night's rest before getting on the plane in the morning.

"Wow can you talk about a total meltdown out there?" I ask.

"Yeah I know. That was crazy."

"Hey thanks for making sure I didn't get hurt."

"It's no problem, you're with me and if anyone hurts you they have to deal with me."

That comment made me smile.

I had to get out for Alex to change. Once he was all set, we went out to the car and we went back to the hotel. We said goodnight to each other and went to bed, feeling oh so tired


	15. A Big Surprise

I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I say into the phone sounding tired.

"How's my best friend in the world doing?"

"Fine Mike. You watch NXT last night?"

"No, didn't get the chance to. You know with me being in Asia and what not. Why what happened? Alex make it through?"

"Yeah of course he did. Percy and Husky got sent home. Rhodes went on a total meltdown too. Insulted everyone including me, and I so wanted to slap him for that. And Alex lost his match to Kofi too, which I was mad about."

"You didn't get hurt or anything did you? I heard a fight broke up between Cody and Kaval."

"Nope, I'm fine. Alex protected me, said that if anyone hurt me they'd have to deal with him."

"I taught him well."

"You coming back anytime soon Mike?"

"Yeah this sunday. The day after your date with Alex."

"Well I miss you."

"Miss you too Carls. Talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Mike."

"Bye."

I laid back down on the bed, figured that it was useless to even go back to sleep considering I'm wide awake now. I get up and get clothes out of my bag. Then I go into the bathroom and take a shower. Once I'm out of the shower I get dressed and do my hair and what not. There's suddenly a knock on the door. I go and answer it and it's Alex with all his stuff.

"Ready to go?" he asks walking in.

"Yeah just about. Just have to get a few more of my things and then I'm set."

I walk around grabbing everything of mine that I could find and then put it into my bag. I zip it up and walk out of the room and down to the lobby to give the key card back. We walk out, get into a cab and go to the airport to get on the next plane to the next city.

"I had fun these past few days Alex."

"So did I. But hey are you going to tell me what that dream was about yet?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope. Never. Now tell me." He says smirking.

"Well, I woke up in the dream just like I wake up any other day in the hotel rooms we stay at. I move a bit and I feel something behind me. I move a bit more and then an arm goes around me. I look down and follow the arm up and well the person sleeping in the bed with me was uh...you."

"Really now? Dreaming about me like that?"

"Oh ew! Alex no! Not like THAT!" I exclaim laughing.

"Oh relax, I'm kidding. But maybe at the next hotel we'll share a room. Maybe the bed too."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Riley?"

"So much." he admitted.

"Well keep dreaming buddy. It's not going to happen just yet."

We get to the airport and get onto the plane. Alex sat across from me this time, who knows why. As we get flying, my cell goes off again.

"Hello?"

"Carly!"

"Hey Alyssa! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Saw NXT last night. Can't believe Kaval dissed you like that, and also Cody Rhodes. Talk about disrespectful, dashing my ass!"

"Ha ha I know right?"

"Guess what? I have a surprise for you Carls."

"What is it?"

"You're heading to the next city now right?"

"Yeah..." I trail off.

"Well guess who's coming to visit?"

"Oh my gosh! You're coming to visit me?"

"Yes I am. Be prepared, I want to meet Mr. Alex Riley in person."

I laugh.

"Well I have news for you too. I'm kind of going on a date with Alex Saturday night."

"You are? Finally!"

"Yeah I'll be able to tell you about it after it's over. When are you coming to visit?"

"Sunday. Ooh, that's the day after your date! Don't spare me any details when I get there!"

"I won't, trust me. Hey what a coincidence, you're coming to visit when Mike gets back from Asia."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's coming back Sunday. You finally get to meet the guy you've been fantasizing over for years."

"I better look my best then huh?"

"Of course."

Then I notice Alex staring at me.

"Aly? Gotta go, Alex is staring at me for some reason, and I have to figure out why."

"Oooh, alright. Well Carly, I'll see you, Alex and Mike sunday!"

With that she hung up.

"What're you staring at Alex?"

"You."

"Clearly. Why?"

"You're just so beautiful."

"Well that's sweet. Guess what my friend Aly is coming to visit this sunday and she can't wait

to meet you."

"I heard. She can't wait to meet Mike either huh?"

"You heard that huh? Yeah well she's been crushing on him for god knows how long. I hope

she wont be all over him when she meets him."

"That would be funny to see." Alex says laughing.

The plane ride was long. Once we got to the airport, we went to the next hotel and checked in. Little did I know, they put me and Alex in the same room. Damn he was right.

"Well would you look at that. I was right, ha ha."

We grab our key cards and head up to our room. We walk in and again he was right, this one only had one bed, we have to share.

"Well look at that, I'm right again. I'm good."

"Don't get any ideas tonight Alex, no funny business."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything...yet."

I rolled my eyes and laughed and went over to the bed and relaxed for a bit.


	16. The Date

Today was the day, my date with Alex. Who knows what he has in store, it's a surprise so It could be anything. I was in the bathroom getting ready, while he was outside in the room itself getting ready himself.

"You almost ready in there?"

"Yeah don't worry. But I'm a girl we have to look perfect you know."

I come out of the bathroom and I think I left Alex like speechless.

"Wow, you look, just... wow."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well thanks Alex, that's really sweet."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

We walk out of the room and to the lobby. We walk out the door and into a car. I have no idea

where he's taking me, but I guess I'll find out. Next thing I knew we, pulled up in front of this fancy restaurant.

"This place looks so expensive."

"You're worth it."

We get out of the car and walk inside. We're seated and we order drinks first.

"Who knew that outside your character, you were so sweet like this."

"There's a lot of things that people don't know about me."

The waiter soon comes back and we order our food. I had fun, talking with Alex and telling him all about how I met Mike and everything. After we finished, he paid the bill and we left.

"Where to next?"

"It's a surprise, can't tell you."

"You and the surprises Riley haha."

We drive along, fighting traffic, and soon pull up somewhere.

"Where are we?"

"The beach. Mike told me that you just love the beach, figured we'd come here after we ate."

I get out of the car and start walking towards the sand.

"Aren't you coming?" I yell to Alex still inside the car.

He smiles and gets out walking alongside me on the beach.

"You know this night is turning out to be just great. I'm glad you asked me out, I was waiting

for it."

"I know, Mike told me."

"Does Mike tell you everything?"

"Pretty much. We're best buds, we tell each other everything."

"Of course. I'm glad I met you when I did. If it wasn't for you Alex, I wouldn't be in the WWE today. I guess the kiss changed my life in a number of ways. It got me closer to you, got me a job in the WWE and we're now dating. Life is just awesome."

"Couldn't have asked it to be any other way."

Then it happened. Another kiss, this time it was different. Even though the first time he kissed me, it wasn't that bad either but still. This one was from a whole different side of Alex Riley. The Alex Riley people see outside of wrestling, I'm happy to say that I'm dating that guy.

"Wow, that was way different than our first kiss."

"Well this is the Alex Riley outside wrestling. I'm not my character at all, I'm completely different and caring. You're the one I care about Carly."

"Awe, that's so sweet." I say hugging him.

We spend most of the night at the beach, but it got a little colder as the night went on. So we decided to head back to the hotel, plus Mike and Aly are coming tomorrow. I have to make sure I get tons of rest so I don't look like a trainwreck in the morning. We head back to the hotel, and we walk into the room. I go into the bathroom to change out of the clothes I wore tonight and to put on pjs. I wore something warm, because it was kind of cool out and the window was open. I climb into bed, and watch Tv for a while with Alex until I got tired. I ended up falling asleep first, go figure. Alex took the remote from my hands, and turned the Tv off. He set the remote on the side table and turned out the light he had turned on after walking inside. He quietly said goodnight to me and he fell asleep, not too long after.


	17. Mike Comes Back & Aly Visits

It's finally sunday, the day that Mike gets back from being in Asia, and Aly comes to visit me. I'm then awakened by a knocking on the door.

"Alex?" I say outloud with my eyes still closed.

"Hmm?"

"Answer the door. See who it is, I'm too tired to get up. Please?"

"Yeah."

He gets up half awake and goes over to the door and opens it.

"Hey Alex, what's up? Where's Carly?"

"Hey Mike, and she's still in bed."

Mike walks in and Alex closes the door.

"Carly!"

"Five more minutes."

"Carls, it's me."

I look up from the pillows and I see Mike.

"Mike? You're here early, why are you here early?"

"Carls, it's 9:00 in the morning, it's not early."

"9 o'clock? Crap I have to get up and ready. Aly is going to be here today."

I look at my phone and I see that I got a text from Aly.

~Carly, see you at 9:30 at the hotel. Can't wait to see you, Alex and Mike.~

"Crap! She'll be here in a half hour!"

I get up and grab clothes out of my bag and go and get dressed. I walk out and just in time

because it's almost 9:30. I sit there and wait for a knock to sound on the door.

"Oh Mike, my friend Aly can't wait to meet you. She's been a fan of yours for like ever."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, huge fan. She's excited to meet you."

Then another knock is heard, that's her. I walk over to the door and I open it.

"Aly!"

"Carly!"

"I'm so glad you came here, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. So where are they?"

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

I walk over with her to Mike and Alex. First I introduce her to Alex.

"Aly this is Alex Riley, Alex this is Aly."

"Nice to meet you Alex, I can see why Carly likes you so much." she says smiling.

Then I move on to Mike.

"Aly, this is Mike, Mike this is Aly."

"It's so great to finally meet you Mike, big fan."

"It's nice to meet you too Aly." he says smiling at her.

"Hey Aly? I have an idea, how about you come to Raw with us tomorrow night?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem."

I then whispered in her ear.

"You can be near Mike all night if you want."

All Aly could do was smile, I knew that's what she wanted.

"So Mike how was Asia?" I ask him after we all got situated.

"It was unbelievable, awesome experience."

"It's too bad you couldn't be there for NXT last week. You missed a lot."

"Oooh yeah NXT. Carls that was just amazing. Cody totally freaked out, talk about anger management right?" Aly adds.

"I know, you saw that he yelled at me right?"

"Yeah, so much disrespect."

"Oh he called Alex awful too."

"Saw that. His character is so disrespectful."

"Yeah, but Mike I'm glad you're back, I missed you way too much."

"Missed you too Carls."


	18. Reliving Dirt Sheet Moments

Today is another day of Monday Night Raw, but before heading out to the gym we head out for food and such. Me and Aly get something to drink from the store. Alex gets coffee and Mike gets oreos. Don't ask me about the oreos ha ha. We sit outside at an outside cafe place when all of a sudden Aly and I look at Alex and Mike and just crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mike asks.

We don't answer because we're just laughing so much.

"It's nothing." I say laughing.

"It's obviously something. What're you laughing at?"

"Well Mike do you remember your Dirt Sheet days?"

"Somewhat, why?" he asks.

Aly and I look at each other again and still crack up.

"Well with Alex drinking the coffee, and you eating the oreos, it reminds us of two dirt sheet moments."

"Which ones?" he asks.

"Let me demonstrate one." I say.

I grab my cup full of my drink and drink some of it.

"I'm all jacked up on coffee baby, yeah! I can run 5 marathons, maybe 3 marathons, 4 marathons. I can do anything I want, anything I dreamed of. Hell I...I...I can get in the ring right now. I can take on Undertaker."

Aly does the face he made imitating the Undertaker.

"Look I'm the Undertaker. John Cena, yo yo yo, this is John Cena bro what're you going to do about it? Triple H." Then she does what he did in the video and then laughs.

"I love coffee. Coffee, coffee, coffee. Ha ha ha ha. Tommy Dreamer's fat." I say then pretend

to cry like he did.

"Fatty fatty dreamer, dreamer dreamer fatty. Oh my god. It's just coffee, it's just coffee." Aly adds in.

"What am I going to do? Ahhhhhhh!" I end lifting the cup to my mouth.

I put it down and Alex is just cracking up at this. Mike remembers and he's laughing but shaking his head.

"Now that was funny, he actually did that?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah, it's online. We can show you later." Aly adds in.

"Now for the oreo one." I state.

Aly and I get ready to start singing together.

"Oooooreo, oooooreo." Aly and I say together doing the dancing and arm movements.

"I like the cookies." I say first.

"And I like the cream." Aly says next, then we do the arm movements again.

"Put us together, and we're the cookie dream team." Aly says again and we do the arm

movements again.

"Because you know we're..." I trail off.

"Kane and Punk." Aly adds in

"Kane and Punk, Kane and Punk." we say together, while I imitate Mike's dancing from the video.

Then we crack up laughing after doing that, and so is Alex.

"I can't believe I haven't seen any of this stuff. That's hilarious Mike!" Alex exclaims.

"Those were the days, you were so funny Mike." I say to him.

"I cracked up on the coffee thing, still do to this day."

"I gotta see this later guys." Alex says.

"Oh I guarantee you'll be laughing your ass off!" I exclaim.

We finish eating and everything, then head to the gym for Mike and Alex to get ready for Monday Night Raw tonight.


	19. Sheamus In Charge

We're now in the arena of Monday Night Raw, watching the show backstage. First to come out happens to be none other than Sheamus. Or should I call the pastey white kid. He comes out talking about how all kids are spoiled brats. The GM calls for the throne to be brought out, okay odd. There will be a series of matches and Sheamus gets to choose his opponent for Night Of Champions. Oh joy, should be pretty proud of himself right? But the first match was scheduled for right now. Edge's music hits and he walks out, and stares down Sheamus as he walks down the ramp.

"Edge really?" Aly asks.

"I guess. I can't stand him either." I add.

Sheamus is sitting in the throne watching on. Soon R-Truth's music hits and he starts singing.

"What's up!" I say after everytime he says it too.

"Now there's a favorite. R-Truth." I say.

"What's up?" R-Truth yells.

The bell rings and the match starts. I'm just going to make a long story short, Edge won.

"You know Sheamus, you can sit up there on your stupid, little throne. Brag about all the people that you've beat. But until you beat, a nine time champion. Until you beat, the man who led team WWE to victory at Summerslam. Until you beat, the Rated-R Superstar. You haven't beaten anybody." Edge says, then walking away from Sheamus sitting in the throne.

Then we see before the commercial break, that John Cena is going to be facing Mike tonight.

"As much as I like John Cena as a wrestler, Mike I hope you win." I say turning around to face him.

"Yeah, same for me. I mean I like Cena, but when it comes down to you two I have to pick you Mike." Aly added in.

"You're welcome to accompany me out to the ring tonight with Carly." Mike says to Aly.

"Mike, I would love to." she responds back.

We're back from the commercial break, next match comes up. First to come out is Great Khali, then his opponent is Jericho.

"Ah man, seriously?" I scream at the Tv.

Jericho goes for cheap shots to Khali's already injured knee. Typical move from Jericho, and Sheamus is looking intently on from his little throne.

"King Mayo!" I yell.

Jericho gets the Walls of Jericho on Khali and it's too much for him and he taps out.

"Boo!" I yell.

"Did you see that Sheamus? Huh? I hope you weren't taking what Edge said to heart. Because he's not the first undisputed champion in the history of this business, I am! He's not the man who just made a giant tap out. And most importantly, Edge is not the best in the world at what he does, I am. So you should choose Chris Jericho to be your opponent for your championship. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?" Chris Jericho says to Sheamus.

Little did Chris know that Khali was still in the ring and he was right behind him. Chris turned around and Khali hit him so hard he fell off of the ropes and out of the ring. Then before the commercial break, they flashback to what Miz and Alex did to Daniel Bryan again, then an interview with John Cena talking about Miz. He was saying that he was going to shut Miz's mouth with an attitude adjustment. The next match involved Jillian, oh god her singing is AWFUL. Melina comes out and interrupts her, thank god.

"You should watch this, maybe you can learn a thing or two from them." Alex says.

"Yeah maybe you should." Aly agrees.

"For once I agree with you, I'll watch it."

"Ooh and for the Diva's Championship." I say interested.

I watch very closely, and at every move that they do to each other. Wish I was flexible like Melina, just wow. Jillian goes for the pin, Melina kicks out. Jillian is so not going to win this match. In the end Melina does win and retains the title, but wow does she scream a lot.

"Remind me to not scream during any of my matches when I start wrestling." I say to Aly, Alex and Mike.

"Will do." Aly agrees.

Then on the titantron, LayCool comes on. Oh great, what now?

"Melina. Melina, hey we're up here. Melina." Michelle says first.

"Hey girl." they say in unison.

"Hey we haven't seen you since we embarrassed you at Summerslam and we..." Michelle says before getting cut off by Layla.

"That was so good."

"That was good, but I kind of feel bad Lay."

"No, why?"

"No, I'm just joking. I don't feel bad at all Melina. There is a reason we did it though. Okay look, here's the deal. Next week is the 900th episode celebration of Raw and LayCool's going to be there. You can thank us later, but that's not it. Not only will we be there, but we have an offer that you simply can't refuse."

"And it's..."

"Flawless." They say together.

"Ugh cant stand them." Aly says.

"Me neither. I can't believe you had Layla in your group Extreme Expose Mike."

Then Josh Matthews comes in to talk to Mike. We get out of the way so we're not on camera view.

"Excuse me Miz? Miz do you care to respond to John Cena's comments from just a little while ago? Cena stating that your actions nearly cost team WWE a victory at Summerslam."

Miz smiles.

"My actions almost cost team WWE the victory. Yes, I uh...I nailed Daniel Bryan in the back of the head. But what about Cena? What about Cena? He put team WWE at risk. The minute he chose Daniel Bryan a nobody over me. And he wants to talk about egos! John Cena wants to talk about egos, really? Really? He's going to talk about egos? Let me tell you about my ego! After the WWE championship match at Summerslam, Sheamus was beaten down! He had to be carried out! Did I cash in my Money In the Bank contract? Did I walk out of Summerslam the WWE Champion, no! I was thinking about team WWE. The very least...the very least Cena could've done, was talk to me backstage about his decision. But what did he do? What did he do? He tried to embarrass me in front of the entire world! Well I don't take to being embarrassed Josh, it just doesn't sit right with me. So tonight, I'm going to beat Cena. And I'm going to show him that his actions, there will be consequences. And as for Sheamus on who he will pick at night of champions, I don't expect he'll pick me. But that doesn't really matter now does it? Because I can pick Sheamus anytime, anywhere I want. Who knows, I might pick him tonight." He finishes as the camera goes back on Josh.

"Thanks Miz."

Then they cut to a commercial break.

"He is so hot when he's in character." Aly whispers to me.

Once we get back to Raw, Nexus comes out and an email from the GM comes up. Talking about Nexus. Nexus leader Wade Barrett, says that the truce between him and Sheamus is lifted. Ooooh boy, he's in trouble now. We hear all this as we're walking to the ring with Miz, then cut to another commercial break.


	20. Miz vs Cena

"You've got this Mike." I say in encouragement.

"Yeah Mike, you got this." Aly agrees.

We get to the curtain and we hear "Awesome.", then his music starts and we walk out together. Miz looks over at Sheamus and shows the briefcase to him. Aly and I are on either side of him and he takes the briefcase and lifts it up in the air and looks at Sheamus. He starts walking down the ramp, lowering the briefcase, and we walk down with him.

"This contest is set for onefall. Introducing first from Cleveland Ohio, joined by Carly and Aly, weighing in at 231 pounds. He is the United States Champion, the Miz!"

Aly and I walk up the steel steps and wait for Miz to run up onto the ring and hang onto the ropes. He gets up and holds the ropes for us to get in, then he follows. He walks to the middle of the ring, we stand on either side of him again as he raises up the Money In the Bank briefcase. We stand there and clap for him, until he lowers it and backs away to where the ref and announcer are. We all stand there waiting for John to come out. John's music plays and he comes out all excited and happy. He looks around at everyone in the arena. Miz helps us get out of the ring, before John runs down the ramp and climbs into the ring. Cena throws his hat out into the crowd, then his shirt. He gives the ref his dogtags and gets ready for the match.

The bell rings, and they circle each other. They look at the crowd then circle again. They go to lock up but Miz kicks Cena, then punches him in the head making him go down. He kicks him, and kicks him then punches him, making him go down again.

"Whoo! Go Miz!" Aly and I yell.

He picks him up and punches him again, knocking him to the mat. He puts him in the corner and kicks him then punches him. He grabs him and pulls him to the other corner, where he hits it and falls down. Miz kicks him again, knocking him down. Cena gains the advantage, continuously punching Miz. Throw him into the ropes, catches him and drops him onto the mat and going for the pin.

"No!" Aly and I yell again.

Miz kicks out, ha ha. They both get up and John gets Miz in the corner. He throws him into the opposite corner and goes to spear him, but Miz moves out of the way. Yes! Miz grabs him and lifts him up, then slamming him back on the mat. Miz goes in for the pin. Come on, come on. But no use John kicks out, damn it!

"Come on!" I yell.

He holds Cena on the mat sitting up and he elbows him in the shoulders. Then he turns him and hits him in the head. He circles him, then lets him get up, and then punches him. But then John kicks back at him, and punches him making Miz go into the ropes.

"Come on Miz!" Aly yells at him.

Miz goes into the corner, but John throws him into the opposite one. He walks to him, then kicks him again, lifts him up and flips him backwards. Cena goes in for the pin again. No! Come on! Yes! Miz kicked out!

"Yeah! Come on!"

John grabs Miz as he's getting up and throws him into the ropes. He gets in front of him, expecting to flip him over, but it backfires and Miz kicks him in the chest. Miz goes back against the ropes and kicks John again. He sits him up on the mat and drives his knee into John's back. Ouch. He grabs his face and then throws him back on the mat as the ref counts down. Miz goes against the ropes again, and jumps onto John with his leg hitting him.

"Yeah!" we scream.

Miz throws Cena back on the mat going for the pin.

"Come on!"

The ref only counted a two count. Oh come on! He kicks him them punches him, which causes Cena to kick back. Cena runs against the ropes as Miz is bent over, then jumps over him grabbing his head and dropping him on the mat. Ow! John goes to the corner and climbs onto the turbuckle.

"No! No!" we scream.

"Get up!" I scream.

Miz gets back to his feet and stops Cena making him fall out onto the floor. We back up, because we were a little too close. Miz was in the ring before they went to a commercial break, we stayed back because we didn't know what was going to happen. Miz has John in a hold and crawled on his back. His arm wrapped around John's neck and legs wrapped around John's body. Cena is fading, losing conciousness and going down. Cena gets up though, and gets out of the hold by running Miz into the corner. Now that looked like it hurt. Again John throws Miz into the other corner, Miz bounces back and John goes to drop him to the mat face first. But Miz countered and John hit the mat without hurting him. Miz goes against the ropes and then kicks John in the face.

"Yeah!" we yell and clap.

Miz goes for the pin again. Come on, come on! But no, Cena kicks out yet again. What the hell? Cena's hanging halfway out of the ring, and well we back up because we don't want to get caught in the mess and get hurt. Miz gets out of the ring to go after John, and hits him in the back a few times. He sets him up in a position on the ring, backs up and then knees him in the head, then crawling back in the ring. He grabs John, setting him up again for another move. He has his legs and his neck is positioned underneath the bottom rope. He drops him and succeeds with the move. That looked like it hurt a lot. Miz drags John away from the ropes and again goes for the pin. It was no good though, Cena again kicked out. Ugh, what the hell?

"Come on!" Aly yells from next to me.

Miz is getting frustrated and angry, I know Aly loves his character like this. Miz gets up and gets ready to pull his signature move on Cena. He backs up into the opposite corner as Cena, and waits for him to stand up in the corner. He runs and executes his signature move, yes! He drags Cena away from the ropes again and goes for the pin...again. John Cena kicks out again, what the hell? This is getting so frustrating.

"Oh my god! What the hell?" I scream.

Miz gets up and stalks Cena again from the corner and then goes for the same move again, but Cena rolls out of the way. Damn it! Miz seems like he's in pain from hitting those ropes. They both get up, but Cena gets the advantage again and does that move of his where he runs against the ropes and he hits Miz with his shoulders, knocking him down multiple times. Then he grabs him and lifts him up and drops him onto the mat. He gets ready for the 'You Can't See Me' move and looks at us.

"No!" we yell.

He does the five knuckle shuffle and drops his fist on Miz. I turn away when his fist connects with Miz's face. John gets ready to do the attitude adjustment on him. He waits for Miz to get up, once he's up he grabs him and lifts him onto his shoulders. But wait, Miz crawls off behind him and counters it. He grabs him and executes a backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker and goes for the pin. Cena again kicks out.

"What the hell?" Aly screams.

Miz had a look on his face like "are you kidding me?"

"Come on! Let's go!" I scream to him.

Aly and I hit the mat with our hands trying to get him to get pumped up and beat Cena. Miz gets up and stalks Cena again, while Cena starts getting to his feet. He grabs him from behind to skull crushing finale onto the mat, but Cena counters the move and flips him over. He trips him and gets Miz into the STFU.

"NO!" we both yell.

Miz is trying to get to the bottom rope to grab it to get Cena to release the submission on him.

"Don't tap! Come on! Reach for it!" I yell.

He reaches the rope and grabs it.

"Yes!" we both yell.

John gets up to run at Miz, but Miz kicks him right in the face sending him falling to the mat. We clap for Miz in approval. He drops and goes for the pin yet again, but Cena again kicks out.

"Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous!" I say to Aly.

"Yeah I agree. Come on!"

Miz gets up as Cena does. He kicks him then grabs him and throws him into the corner and comes up behind him and grabs him trying to get the skull crushing finale going again. John Cena counters again and, goes for the attitude adjustment. Miz grabs the ropes and slides off, now he's on the outside of the ropes. He hits Cena, and Cena goes to clothesline him to the floor. But Miz jumps down just in time to get out of the way. He backs up staring at Cena, but then we see Daniel Bryan come up behind him and knock him to the ground.

"Hey!" I yell.

He picks him up and throws him back into the ring. John Cena sets up the attitude adjustment again, while he has the advantage.

"No!" Aly and I both yell.

But the bell rings signalling a disqualification, and Cena still execute the attitude adjustment. Miz still wins via disqualification, but he still got beat up. John gets out of the ring and Daniel gets in to get his revenge on Miz from last monday night.

"Miz come on! Get up!" Aly yells.

Daniel goes over to him and puts him in his submission move. Miz is tapping but the match is over, the ref can't do anything. Miz keeps tapping out, while the ref is trying to pry Daniel off of him. Two more refs get into the ring to try to get Bryan off of Miz and then another one comes into the ring to help as well. They're able to pull Daniel Bryan off of him, finally! They tell him to stay back and to leave.

"Yeah! Leave Bryan!" I yell.

We carefully get into the ring as Bryan's music goes off and the refs try to keep him back.

"Miz are you okay?" Aly asks in worry.

Bryan leaves and we stay there with Miz, making sure he'll be okay. The refs are able to get him to his feet and we all help him backstage. Too bad Riley couldn't come out tonight, could've helped Miz. We help him backstage, he's given ice and what not and then we head back to the lockeroom to watch the rest of Raw while he relaxes. Aly never left his side all night.


	21. Reliving Dirt Sheet Moments Again

After Monday Night Raw, we went back to the hotel. We get to the hallway where our rooms were.

"Aly? You want to come to NXT with us tomorrow night?"

"You should know my answer to that. If Miz going to be there, then I'll be there." She replied whispering to me.

"Of course, should've known."

Mike and Aly start heading to their rooms, but I stop them real quick.

"Hey guys, wait a minute. Be sure to come by the room tomorrow, because I got some funny things to show you. Aly, you know what I'm talking about."

"I sure do, and you know that I'll be there tomorrow. Night guys."

Alex and I walk to our room, but we stop outside the door and we see Mike and her talking. I can't make out what they were talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask Alex.

"Who knows, could be anything."

I see a bunch of smiling and then Aly just suddenly hugs him. Something good happened, I can tell.

"Well something good happened, they hugged."

"Hmmm, well I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Alex said.

I see Aly walk off to her room, then I yell to Mike.

"Night Mike!"

He waves and then walks inside his room. Alex and I head into our room as well, and we just crash. I end up falling asleep with him arms wrapped around me.

The next day I woke up late, 10am. I see that Alex is already up, and that Mike and Aly are also in the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Aly yells.

"Ugh, not so loud." I say still half asleep.

"Sorry." Aly apologizes.

"It's alright. You were still sleeping while we walked in. We figured that we'd wait and let you sleep a bit more before waking you up, but you already did wake up." Aly stated.

"You were saying some pretty interesting things in your sleep Carls." Mike says smirking.

Crap, and I know what I was dreaming about too.

"Uh, what?" I ask trying to not know anything.

"Don't play dumb with me, we all heard you. Do you dare me to imitate you? I will Carly, I will." Mike threatens.

"Mike, shut up. I talk in my sleep all the time, you know that."

"I'm only kidding with you Carls." Mike says.

"So are you ready for those videos?" Aly asks.

"Yeah sure, go get my laptop and plug it into the Tv." I say to her.

Aly goes and grabs my laptop and plugs it into the Tv, then hands it to me. I log onto my computer, and wait for things to load.

"Nice background."Alex says pointing to my background image as him.

"Thanks, that's my favorite."

Once everything is loaded, I go onto Youtube. I go into the searchbox and type in the first video that I want us to watch. Once Aly see's the name of the video I search and click on, she instantly cracks up. We all sit there and watch the video instantly play.

"You know I don't normally drink coffee, because people say I'm really high strung. And when I start drinking coffee or caffeine or anything like that, I start talking really fast and people say that I'm really annoying. Do you think I'm annoying John?" Mike says then asks John Morrison.

"Drinking that coffee was definately a bad idea." Morrison concludes.

"I'm all jacked up on coffee baby yeah! I can run five marathons, maybe three marathons, four marathons. I can do anything I want, anything I dreamed of. Hell, I..I can...I can go in the ring right now. I can take on, I can take on the Undertaker. Look I'm the Undertaker. John Cena, yo yo yo this is John Cena bro, what're you going to do about it? Triple H..." He resumes with breathing heavy.

"Ha ha ha ha." he laughs.

"I love coffee, coffee coffee coffee, ha ha ha ha. Tommy Dreamer's fat.." he resumes pretending to cry.

"Fatty fatty dreamer, dreamer dreamer fatty. Oh my god. It's just coffee, it's just coffee. What am I going to do? Ahhhhhhhhh!" he ends with lifting the coffee cup to his mouth to drink more.

"Okay." John Morrison says after.

Aly and I are basically doubled over in pain from all the laughter during the video, and we have tears in our eyes. I look over and Alex is laughing his ass off! I then look at Mike and he looks so embarrassed.

"Mike, that was so hilarious. I can't believe you never told me about this." I say while laughing still.

I move onto the next video, the oreo one. It begins with Morrison dressed as Punk and Miz dressed as Kane.

"Oooreo, oooreo." they sing together.

"I like the cookies." Mike says.

"I like the cream." Morrison says after.

Then they do arm movements and sounds.

"Put us together and we're the cookie dream team." Morrison says after.

"Because you know we're..." Mike says.

"Kane and Punk." Morrison says first.

"Kane and Punk, Kane and Punk." They say together while Mike does a funny dance.

Again, we're laughing hysterically, along with Alex. But Mike is getting even more embarrased. Awe, poor Mike. Next video I find is Batmiz. I've seen this once, and it was hilarious.

"Hi I'm John Morrison and I think so deep, I eat religion and crap out enlightenment."

"And I'm your chick magnet, the Miz. With the highly anticipated Dark Knight coming out this week, we bring to you our own version. Introducing Batmiz."

"A year ago, ECW didn't have these problems." says John's voice

"What do you suggest we do?" the voice of Mike comes on.

"It's simple, kill the Batmiz." John Morrison as Joker says.

Then we see Mike dressed like Batman, but even funnier jump over a chair.

Then Morrison does the Joker laugh, and he does it well I may say. We see Mike as Batmiz trying to get his costume on.

"Afred! Did you put this thing in the dryer again?"

"Good evening, commissioner."

"I'm commissioner Gordon."

Then we see Mike jump on screen in full costume.

"Why so serious?"

We see Mike as Batmiz again, then John as the Joker comes on screen, kicks a bucket and does that evil laugh. What the hell? That was funny. Aly and I crack up laughing at this.

"I know now what I have to become to stop men like him." Mike says coming onscreen.

"Ready, set, go!" Morrison says then firecrackers go off.

Then it comes down to the face off.

"Come on!" John yells.

Mike pretends to run to him, in a really funny way, and John does the same. Mike pretends to punch him and the word 'Bang!' comes onscreen. Then Morrison smiles and pretends to kick Mike and the word 'Pop!' comes onscreen. Mike's mouth is wide open and he goes to pretend to punch John again and the word 'Pow!' comes onscreen. John goes to pretend to punch Mike again until they're stopped.

"Stop!"

They stop and look.

"What're you two doing?"

They look at the camera in a weird way.

"ECW's got enough problems. Tools, Inbreds and Losers!"

"Tools!" Morrison yells.

Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins come on screen and we crack up laughing.

"Inbreds!" Mike yells next.

Jesse and Festus comes onscreen and we laugh even more.

"Losers." Morrison finishes.

Finlay and Hornswaggle come onscreen and we laugh some more and the clip ends with

the Joker laugh done by Morrison.

"Batmiz." we hear Mike say.

"Christian Bale has nothing on the Miz."

"Suck on that Santino." Morrison says.

"That's all we have this week. Because in life there are winners and there are losers."

"We are the WWE Tag Team Champions, be jealous."

The video ends and we're all laughing, but Mike was mostly embarrassed.

"I look back on that now, those were really embarrassing moments." Mike says looking really red.

"We think they're funny. It entertains us."

The rest of the day we watched funny moments of Mike and he got more and more red. As soon as it became nightfall, we all got ready and headed to the arena for yet another episode of NXT.


	22. Confrontation With Dashing Cody Rhodes

Tonight is the night, NXT. Tonight is the last night before the finale next Tuesday, Alex better win. Aly and I are backstage with Miz and Riley waiting for the beginning of the show. They show a look back at last week from who got eliminated that night. First Percy Watson, then Husky Harris and also when Cody flipped out on everyone. We watch backstage the opening for the show and when they show Miz and Riley, Aly and I clap and cheer. We wait backstage near the curtain to wait to be called out by Jamie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your WWE pros."

First Kofi comes out.

"Kofi Kingston!"

Then Zack Ryder comes out, he actually looks decent tonight.

"Zack Ryder!"

Third was Cody Rhodes.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

Fourth was LayCool.

"The self-proclaimed women's champion LayCool!"

Fifth was MVP, I respect this guy so much.

"Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

Then the music stops for a second.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your three NXT rookie finalists."

Kaval comes out first.

"Kaval!"

LayCool obviously cheers for him. He goes down the ramp and gets into the ring. Next was

Alex, and I come out with him. I don't know about Mike and Aly, maybe they'll come out later hopefully.

"Alex Riley!"

I walk down the ramp with him, my arm in his. We get into the ring, with him helping me of course and wait for Michael McGillicutty to come out. Finally he does come out.

"Michael McGillicutty!"

He walks down the ramp as everyone else does and gets into the ring and Kofi claps for him. Now Matt Striker is in the ring and has the mic.

"Gentlemen, welcome and congratulations. Now twelve weeks ago we started with eight rookies all with a dream to become the WWE's next breakout star."

I stand there next to Alex and nod my head in approval of him. He has to win and be the breakout star, he's the whole package.

"And now with next week being our season finale, we're down to our final three."

Alex claps his hands together and smiles.

"I'd like to hear from each of you, how does it feel to make it to the finals of NXT. Michael McGillicutty come on."

Alex and I stand there and watch him talk.

"How does it feel? Take a look around, look at all these people around here. Whoo, man I love my job. This is the greatest job in the world. And these are truely the greatest days of my life. I'm in the finals of NXT. I'll honor my success to my pro Kofi Kingston! I love you Kofi. And the fact that I get to perform in the same ring as my father did, makes it all worth it. Thank you." He ends and hands the mic back to Matt Striker.

"Thank you Michael. Alex Riley, you're a finalist. How do you feel?"

Alex tried taking the mic away from Striker, and it seems like Striker has a bit of an attitude with Alex. Now Alex does have the mic and he answers the question.

"Well frankly Matt, I expected to be here."

I clap and everyone else in the arena boos him.

"Easy, easy. Let's take this oppurtunity to examine what this contest is really about. Okay, this contest is about finding the next breakout star!" he said dragging out 'star' looking at McGillicutty and Kaval.

"Which means in the WWE, total package!"

I nod and clap in approval.

"Now whether you people like it or not, I am that total package. I look the part, I walk the part, and I damn sure talk the part!"

Everyone boos him again.

"Now what we're going to have here in two weeks, is we're going to have my pro, ex-pro the Miz with a money in the bank contract he can cash in whenever he wants. And we're going to have NXT winner Alex Riley with a pay per view oppurtunity at a title shot whenever he wants. And Sheamus if you're watching, which I know you are. You better hope I don't get there first! Because if I do, you're dismissed!"

He hands the mic back to Striker, but then he comes to me and kisses me again like he did the first time on that rookie challenge. It was all in the moment, plus we kind of planned this too so, yeah. McGillicutty and Kaval just watch in amazement as in they didn't know what was going on.

"Kaval. You've made it to the finals of NXT. How does it feel?" Matt asks.

"I'll tell you right now, the feeling is almost indescribable. But I can't thank the WWE Universe for the support they have shown me the entire season."

Alex looked like he was bored out of his mind with the speech.

"But the bottom line is competeing at the highest level. I was ready to celebrate last week. But all of that was ruined, because of one pro. One pro who was upset that his rookie was eliminated from the competition. What he should've been, was upset at himself for not doing a good enough job to get his rookie into the finals! And that pro, happens to be Cody Rhodes."

"Kaval...Kaval. Kaval, I would mind your tongue. I wouldn't dare if I were you."

"Hold on one second, you want to talk about dare, you have the nerve. You want to dare to disrespect the WWE Universe, when you didn't even earn your way into the company. You got here because of your father!"

I walk up to Kaval and ask to use the mic real quick.

"And Rhodes, one thing. You want to dare disrespect me? You don't have the right to. Yeah I may not be wrestling right now, but when I do you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Ha, I'll get to you in a second you no talent wannabe who just got in this business because you're friends with Miz. Ha ha, oh. Is that what you believe Kaval? I actually, I'm interested to know what else you believe in. I mean, besides booster seats and really bad promos, go ahead and tell me what you believe in."

"Hey you want to do all this talking, at least I'm one of the last of a dead breed. I earned my way into this company. I earned my way to perform on this stage, and I earned my way to perform for the WWE Universe! Now if you want to continue doing all that talking, it's easy to do it from fifty feet. Why don't you do it man to man, and get your butt right in here!"

"Kaval, I am just floored at your originality. I mean, insulting my heritage. I got here because of my father, wow that's just whoo...original. And Carly, it's true. You only got in this business because you're good friends with the Miz. You didn't earn your right to be in this business, you should go!"

Now I'm angry, I ask Kaval for the mic again.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come into this ring like Kaval said and say that to my face!" I say handing the mic back to Kaval and backing up to stand by Alex.

"Why? I just said that to you from this spot." He adds back.

Alex and I are just angry as hell. I want to slap this guy for sure, he's really pissing me off.

"You know Kaval, I'm going to try to put this as politely as I can. You're...you're the gum that I scrape off the bottom of my boots. You...you Napolean are but a wee little rookie, and I...I am pro. So my answer, my answer is no. No, to both of you."

Then MVP comes into the conversation.

"Wait wait wait, hold on wait a minute. Time out Cody. I can't just stand by and let this go down. Carly steps up as a strong woman and you still disrespect her? And Kaval steps up like a man and issues you a straight up challenge, and you say no? Man what's wrong with you man?"

"I don't think this...I don't think this concerns you Montel. What does Kaval and Carly sleep at the foot of your bed? Isn't that the job for well Carly's friend the Miz and his rookie Alex Riley? Isn't that the job for their babysitters?" Cody asks.

"You know Kaval and Carly do not sleep at the foot of my bed, though they both are my friends. They are not their babysitters, but um...you know I'm just going to be real. This whole season of NXT I've been sitting up here and watching you act just like a little..."

Cody cuts off MVP.

"Whoa! Easy, easy. I'd watch your tongue MVP, I'd watch your tongue."

"Well I'll tell you what. Why don't you watch it for me, since Kaval and Carly aren't on your level, and you're not willing enough to accept the challenge from him. Why don't you accept the challenge from somebody who is? Cody Rhodes, verses MVP...tonight."

"You know what? Just to shut ALL of you up, I accept. I accept." Then he throws the clipboard on the ground, puts the mic on the chair and he walks away.

"Alright! It looks like we're going to get what we want, but coming up the rookies will compete in the wwe trivia challenge. All that and more coming up next on NXT!" Matt ends,

then we cut to commercial.


	23. Trivia Challenge & Main Event Match Made

We stand there and watch the promo for Zack Ryder, wow weirdo much. It's now time for the rookie trivia challenge and I'm standing next to Alex for full support. Thank god Rhodes left the stage, if he didn't nothing would've stopped me from slapping him right across the face.

"Alright it's time for the WWE trivia challenge. Rookies, if you guys are going to be future stars, you have to appreciate the rich WWE history. So let me give you the rules real quick. In the first round, questions are worth 100 points. In the second round, the questions are going to be slightly more difficult and worth 200 points. When this is all said and done, I'll tell you exactly what you win. Are you ready to play the WWE trivia challenge? Gentlemen make sure you have your microphones ready so we can hear your answers. Here's your first question, please no shouting out from the Universe, thank you. Okay. Who competed in the Iron Man match at Wrestlemania 12 in 1996?" Matt explains then asks.

Alex, McGillicutty and Kaval think until McGillicutty hits the buzzer.

"Michael McGillicutty?"

"HBK..."

"And..."

"Uh..."

"It's a classic opponent."

"Bret Hart."

"Bret the hitman Hart and Shawn Michaels is correct. 100 points for Michael McGillicutty!"

Okay, it's just one question. No big deal, Alex still has time to catch up.

"Moving on, second question. Ha ha ha. Pete Gas, Joey Abs and Rodney made up which group?"

Kaval hits the buzzer first.

"Kaval's hand is on the bottom."

"The Mean Street Posse." Kaval answers.

"The Mean Street Posse is correct! Okay, which WWE superstar's entrance theme begins with the lyrics 'you think you know me'?"

"Edge." McGillicutty answers instantly.

Damn!

"Edge, Michael McGillicutty is correct. Michael McGillicutty has 200 points and is in the lead. Okay, what other famous billionaire did Mr. McMahon put his hair up against at Wrestlemania 23. Michael McGillicutty."

"Donald Trump."

"Donald Trump is correct. Michael McGillicutty has 300 points, Kaval has 100 and Alex Riley has 0. Okay, the Killswitch is the finishing move of which superstar?"

Alex almost had it but Kaval beat him to it.

"Kaval..."

"Christian." Kaval answers.

"Christian is correct. Triple H's entrance music is played by which legendary rock band?"

McGillicutty got to the buzzer first.

"Uh is it Rob Zombie?" he asks.

Rob Zombie? Really? Then Kaval gets it next.

"Motorhead?" Kaval asks.

"Motorhead is correct, Kaval has tied this up. 300 to 300."

Man, Alex isn't getting any of these. This isn't fair. Music sounds, ending the 1st round.

"That's the end of round one! We are tied, Kaval has 300 points, Michael McGillicutty has 300 points and Alex Riley has zero points. But...but, the questions are now worth 200 points. Okay let's get to some hard ones here. Ah here's a good one. Which WWE hall of famer was the very first intercontinental champion?"

Kaval got to the buzzer first.

"Kaval?" Matt asks.

"Pat Patterson."

"Pat Patterson is correct, 500 points for Kaval. 500 to 300 to 0. Okay, which current WWE diva won the diva search contest in 2007?"

McGillicutty gets to the buzzer.

"Michael McGillicutty?"

"I think uh, it was Eve." he states.

"Eve is correct! 500 points for McGillicutty, 500 points for Kaval, 0 for Alex Riley."

Everyone starts complaining and Alex gets a little mad.

"I'm working on it!"

"It's okay Alex, don't mind them." I calm him down.

"Okay, rookies. Complete the following lyric. 'here comes the ax and here comes the smasher'."

Kaval gets the buzzer, but Alex and I were wondering what the hell?

"You got to sing it too."

"The demolition, walking disaster."

"The demolition, walking disaster is correct. Where do we stand right now? Oh, there you

go. 700 for Kaval, 500 for McGillicutty and nothing for Alex Riley."

He just laughs and smiles at that comment.

"Oh, you like that huh? You think that's funny? That's funny?" he asks the audience.

"Okay, here's a fun one. What mode of transportation did the Dynamic Dudes primarily use on their way to the ring?"

Alex goes to hit the buzzer, but stops and thinks. Come on Alex you got this.

"Dynamic dudes, remember them?"

No one does.

"Guys really? Best of luck in all of your future endeavors, Kaval?" Matt says as Kaval hits the buzzer.

"Was it surfboards?"

"Not surfboards, but... Oh Alex Riley oh my goodness!" he says as Alex finally hits the buzzer.

"Boogie boards!"

"Really? Boogie boards?" Matt asks laughing.

Kaval and McGillicutty add in with the laughter.

"Ha ha, okay. The answer of course is, correct young boy. Skateboards, good job buddy. Alex Riley before we go any further, I got to ask you, how do you feel about having zero points in this trivia contest? You got a microphone, you don't have to take mine, go ahead."

"You know what Matt?" Alex asks.

"What?" he responds back

"I honestly don't care." Alex says smiling.

"Really?"

"Not at all." he responds.

"You may not care, but I think the Varisty Villian spent more time on the field than he did in

the classroom." Kaval retorted.

"Oh really Kaval? Maybe he doesn't have all the trivia knowledge, but since when does that affect how we do in the ring?" I retort back.

Kaval goes to talk but I cut him off.

"You know what? For what you said about me last week, it's time for payback. Main event tonight between Alex, me and my girl Aly against you and the losers that call themselves LayCool."

"Whoa wait until you see what you guys are competing for. You're going to care alright. Okay, which WWW superstar holds the record for the most times winning the WWE Championship?"

Alex buzzes in.

"Alex?"

"Triple H."

"Oh my goodness, Alex Riley is correct! Finally on the board! That is the end of the competition, can we see the scores? Congratulations Kaval is the winner! Kaval, why don't I tell you what you've won here. Starting tomorrow at noon eastern on wwe dot com, the WWE Universe, will be voting who they think is the WWE's next breakout star in our season finale. This face, will be all over WWE dot com, because there will be a huge feature on Kaval on WWE dot com. Perhaps one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star!"

Then Michelle comes up to me.

"Oh and Carly, about that match, we accept."

"Good, be prepared when Alex, Aly and I beat you. Karma's a bitch LayCool, and you have it coming!"

With that I walk backstage with Alex and we find Aly and Mike.

"Hey Aly, get into some wrestling gear, we have to get ready for our match later against Kaval and LayCool. You, me and Alex against Kaval and them, it's time to teach them a lesson."

"Well that's good news because I just got a contract signed too! Let's kick some LayCool and ninja ass!"


	24. Main Event Added To NXT

The match before ours was the Cody Rhodes vs MVP. I'm making a long story short here, Rhodes won. That didn't stop me from running down the ramp and into the ring confronting Rhodes myself.

"What're you doing here? Get out the ring? You don't belong here."

"Oh really Rhodes? And what're YOU going to do about it?"

"You are nothing but a no good, helpless, defenseless girl. You don't belong with Riley or in this business!"

I look away for a bit, making it seem like I'm going to cry or something. I turn to face him and slap him hard across the face making him stumble.

"Oh you're in trouble now girl."

He goes to hit me but I duck, that's when Aly and Alex come out and come into the ring. They grab Cody and hold him sideways for me to be able to hit him. I lean against the ropes, and run at him, kneeing him in the face. Then I grab his neck from behind and execute the neckbreaker that Miz showed me. I stand over him with anger on my face.

"That's what you get Cody, that's what you get."

Aly and Alex pick him up and throw him out of the ring. He slowly gets up and holds the back of his head and walks backwards up the ramp. He looks at me and shakes his head in anger and points at me.

"Yeah, walk away pretty boy!"

We wait in the ring for the next commercial break to be over so that our match against Kaval and LayCool could start. We come back from the commercial and we're announced.

"This 6-man mixed tag team match is scheduled for onefall. Introducing first, the team of Carly, Alyssa and Alex Riley!"

Then LayCool's music comes on and they walk out with Kaval. They get in the ring and do their poses and whatnot. Kaval then gets in my face and I argue with him. I pretend to think about something then slap him across the face. Layla calms him down telling him to let her handle it. Really Layla's going to handle me? This wont last long. The bell rings and we circle each other and we then lock up. I'm able to pull away and elbow her in the face. She stumbles and I try to throw her into the corner, she counters and instead throws me into the starts to run at me, but I move out of the way. He back is turned so I come up behind her and grab her head and just drop her backwards on the mat. I go over and tag in Aly so she can kick some LayCool butt.

Layla ends up getting Aly in a submission move. Alex and I clap, to get the audience to clap, to give her the momentum to get out of it. Layla goes to hit her, but she misses and Aly trips Layla to get into the ropes. She leans back on the opposite side of the ropes and runs towards Layla. She jumps over the ropes and grabs her head making her bounce off the ropes. Michelle McCool comes into the ring to get a piece of her, but I run into the ring and drag her sorry butt outside the ring and start beating her up.

Aly goes for the pin, but no good Layla kicks out at 2. As soon as I'm back ringside, Aly tags me in. I get on top of the turnbuckleand I jump off and land on her, then I go in for the pin. It's no good, she kicks out again. She's able to go over and she tags Kaval in. Kaval and I have a stare off, until I push him.

"Not so tough now are you?"

I walk over and I tag in Alex. He locks up with Kaval, pushing him into the corner. They circle each other and then Alex kicks and punches him. He gets him in a headlock and goes against the ropes. Kaval runs at him, but Alex knocks him down.

"Yeah! Whoo!"

They circle again and it looks like they're going to lock up, but Kaval kicks him in the leg. Then Kaval kicks him backwards into the corner. Aly tags Alex from behind and she gets in. Kaval backs away and tags in Michelle. They circle and then lock up, Aly gaining the advantage and pushing McCool into the corner. She stays locked up with her and then slowly pulls away, then kicking her in the gut making her slide down onto the mat.

Aly tags me in again and then picks Michelle up in the corner. I go to the opposite corner and get ready. All credit goes to Miz for teaching me this, and I run and jump, then hit her as she falls forward onto the mat. I go in for the pin, but it's no use because she kicks out.

"Are you kidding me?"

Okay, that's it. I get behind Michelle and when she gets up I lock her arms and then execute the skull crushing finale as Miz taught me. I signal Aly to go after Layla and Alex to go after Kaval. Then jump down and pull them off of the ring to prevent them from stopping me from pinning Michelle. I turn her over and go for the pin.

"One, two, three!"

The bell rings signalling the end of the match

"And the winner of this match is, Carly, Alyssa and Alex Riley!"

Alex and Aly join me in the ring as our arms are raised. We walk out of the ring and up the ramp. Kaval and Layla go into the ring to make sure she was alright.

"That's what you get, that's what you get!"

As we walk away, the little logo thing shows up in the corner of the titantron signalling the end of the show. We all walk backstage and meet up with Mike.

"Carly, I have to say, I'm impressed. You perfectly executed my moves, along with you Aly. I'm proud of both of you, and I can see my training helped pay off. For your first match ever Carly, that was impressive."

"Thanks Mike."

Aly and I head to the women's lockeroom to change, Alex changes in the guys lockeroom, and then we all head back to the hotel and get a good night's rest. Before heading into the room with Alex, I see Aly standing outside Mike's room with him. She's laughing and smiling and whatnot, I see them say goodnight to eachother and then the unexpected happened. Mike kissed Aly on the cheek, awe! She walked to her room after, and looked over at me and smiled so big. Well I can see that they'll soon be together, like me and Alex. She's happy, and when she's happy, I'm happy. I then head inside the room with Alex and we go right to sleep after changing of course.


	25. WWE Superstars

Thursday night, last night here in this city for the WWE. We've been scheduled to appear on WWE Superstars. We're currently backstage with Alex and Miz, I see Cody Rhodes and he just gives me this like death look. I roll my eyes and go back to talking to Aly, Mike and Alex. We hear John Morrison out there talking.

"I hear we have the two new divas in the WWE here tonight on WWE Superstars. I saw their work last night on NXT and I thought it would be great if I welcome them out here right now. What do you think WWE Universe?"

"Is he seriously going to call us out?" I ask.

"Let's go, come on out girls!"

"Ugh seriously?"

"Let's go, can't keep him waiting, or the WWE Universe." Aly says to me

"Hold on girls. Carly, be careful, John is known to well hit on girls." Mike explains to me.

"I'll be careful Mike, don't worry."

Then we head to the curtain and wait a while before coming out. They play Aly's music first, which was 'You Give Love A Bad Name" and Morrison tells Justin the announcer to announce when we come out.

"Coming to the ring first, from Chicago Illinois weighing in at 130 pounds, Sadie Trouble!"

The first line of the song goes off and then go the pyros as she does a pose. She smiles and walks down the ramp and waits at the bottom. I'm next. I take a deep breath and they start my music which was 'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias. Once the musical break happens in the beginning the pyros go off.

"And coming to the ring next, from Cleveland Ohio, weighing in at 125 pounds, Carly!"

I walk down the ramp and stand next to Aly. We walk to opposite sides of the ring and climb up. We turn around facing the crowd and sit on the top rope. We hook our feet around the middle rope and bend back until our palms hit the mat, then do a handspring type move and land on our feet and we pose.

"Very impressive entrances girls." Morrison compliments.

We're both handed mics so the WWE Universe could hear us.

"Welcome to WWE Superstars!" Morrison exclaims.

"Thank you." I say back

"We're happy to be here." Aly says after.

"Now Universe, if you remember from last night, some serious business went down on NXT."

We all look over at the titantron and they replay what happened last night between me and

Cody Rhodes.

"And Rhodes, one thing. You want to dare disrespect me? You don't have the right to. Yeah I may not be wrestling right now, but when I do you're going to be in so much trouble!" you hear me yell from the screen.

Then it cuts to me coming out after he wins his match against MVP.

"What're you doing here? Get out of the ring. You don't belong here."

"Oh really Rhodes? And what're YOU going to do about it?"

"You are nothing but a no good, helpless, defenseless girl. You don't belong with Riley or in

this business!"

Then it shows me slapping Cody right across the face. It ends and I stand there awfully proud of myself.

"You know I would never treat you like that at all Carly, or you Sadie." Morrison says.

We nod and appreciate that comment.

"But I do have one question Carly. What're you doing with a guy like Alex Riley?"

I go to talk but he stops me.

"I mean he's the Miz's rookie, he's exactly like him in every single way. It's like you're dating a twin of Miz."

Oh hell no, he did not just go there.

"And Sadie, what're you doing hanging out with a guy like Miz? I mean come on, he's just well...Miz."

He then comes over to both of us, getting really close.

"I think that you would do better with me, I can offer so much more than them combined. I'm better and hotter, and you could share me. Because honestly Carly, I can make you scream my name. And to be honest, Sadie..I would be screaming yours."

"You know what I think of that John? Come a little closer." I tell him.

Then as he gets closer, Aly slaps him and then I slap him. That's when Miz and Alex come out and they gang up on Morrison. Once they think they've hurt him enough, they walk out of the ring with us.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait one minute." we hear the voice of Cody Rhodes.

"What now Rhodes?" I ask in anger.

"Morrison was right, what are you doing with Alex Riley? He's not worth it Carly, and if there's anyone you should be with, that's me."

"You? Really? Really. Yeah when pigs fly and hell freezes over."

"I'm sticking to what I said last night, you're nothing but a helpess and defenseless girl who doesn't belong in this business."

"Are you just asking to be slapped again?"

"Ha ha, you need to keep your hands to yourself, and that big mouth of yours shut."

"Why don't you come down here and tell me right to my face! You know what? Nevermind, tonight there's going to be a match. Me, Sadie, Alex and Miz against you and Morrison. Take it or leave it!"

"As long as I get to wrestle with you, then I accept!"

He says walking backstage. We all walk backstage after it goes to a commercial break. Mike was right about John hitting on girls, it's a good thing Aly and I had everything under control.

" I can't wait to beat Rhodes and Morrison."

"Yeah me neither Carly, it's finally time to shut Rhodes up!"


	26. Eight Man Mixed Tag Team Match

Up next is the match against Rhodes and Morrison. We're so going to kick some butt, big time! We're all hanging out by the curtain to wait for our turn to go out. Cody walks by and looks at me and just winks.

"Ew."

He walks out and does his little thing with looking into a virtual mirror. Wow he really loves himself. Once he gets to the ring, he waits for Morrison to come out. Morrison walks by and he winks too. Aly is just standing there snickering with a hand over her eyes.

"Double ew." I say again.

"Keep walking Morrison, keep walking." Alex says to him.

He goes out and does his little pose on the stage and the same thing when he gets in the ring. We were up next.

"Ready Carls?" Mike asks me.

"Yeah, it's on like Donkey Kong. Rhodes is going down, this is the last time he'll insult me.

Alex come out with me? I have an idea that should get both of them angry. Well Morrison will get angry and Cody will be like disgusted.

"Yeah sure. What's you're plan?" Alex asks

I lean up to his ear and whisper what I have as a plan. He smiles and agrees with it. Mike's music comes on first and he walks out with the United States Championship on his waist and the Money in the Bank briefcase. He has a look of anger on his face from what happened earlier. He gets into the ring and waits, with that same look of anger on his face.

"Introducing the challenger from Cleveland Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, he is the United States Champion the Miz!"

Then Aly's music comes on and she comes out the same way as she did earlier.

"And introducing his tag team partner from Chicago Illinois, weighing in at 130 pounds, Sadie Trouble!"

She walks down the ramp and onto the ring, turns around facing the crowd, sitting on the top rope. She hooks her feet around the middle rope and bends back until her palms hit the mat, then does a handspring move to land on her feet as she poses. Miz stands there smirking and watching closely. Next to come out was Alex and I.

"Ready for this?" he asks all confident.

"Ready as ever."

My music plays and we walk out all pumped up for the match. The pyros go off and the chorus of the song starts. That's when Alex grabs me and dips me, then kisses me. Morrison has a look of anger on his face and Cody looks completely disgusted. I stand back up and we walk down the ramp arm in arm.

"And introducing their tag team partners, from Cleveland Ohio and Washington D.C, Carly and Alex Riley!"

Alex stands in front of the ring, letting me jump up first. He gets up on the ring and stands off to the side so that I could do my entrance to the ring move just like Aly. He smiles and then gets into the ring himself and the music fades.

"Hold on, hold on. Wait a minute." Cody exclaims.

"See this is an unfair match, the 4 of you against the 2 of us. We need 2 more people. Introducing our tag team partners."

Then all of a sudden LayCool's music played throughout the arena. Are you kidding me? We just beat these annoying bitches Tuesday night! They get into the ring and act all well what they call flawless. Flawless my ass, they're not flawless at all. If they were flawless, they wouldn't have lost Tuesday. We all decide that I would start out first, and I was up against Michelle again. She walks up and gets in my face and we start to argue. She pushes me back and I stumble a bit, but I wait a while before hitting her back really hard which made her stumble again. I proceed to kick her in her leg making her go down. I stomp on her back, making her lay on the mat. I pick up her head and just slam it onto the mat.

"How do you like me now?" I yell in anger.

"Carly look out!" Alex yells.

But it was too late, because Layla grabbed me and threw me. Oh hell no. I roll on the mat, trying to gain strength. I try crawling to the ropes, and Michelle gets up and tags in Cody. Oh crap. I try to crawl closer but my foot is grabbed and I'm dragged back. I flip over and it's Cody.

"You again?"

I kick him in the chest and flip over and tagging in Miz.

"Yeah come on Miz! Whoo!"

He kicks him in the stomach making him bend over. He goes against the ropes and knees Cody in the head, then goes behind him. He grabs his head and does the neckbreaker. He goes in for the pin. One, two...but no good Morrison comes in and stops him. That causes Alex to run in and just plain out knock Morrison to the floor outside the ring and keeps him busy outside the ring. Miz has Cody in a submission move, but Cody moves towards the ropes and grabs them. Miz lets go and he's frustrated. Cody crawls to the corner and Layla tags herself in. Miz and her confront, but that's when she slapped him. Oh crap, Aly is going to be pissed.

"Hey Miz! Tag me in! Let me at her!"

He walks over and tags her in and instantly she nails Layla with a clothesline.

"Don't you dare ever slap him!"

She crawls on her and grabs her head and repeatedly hits it against the mat and then gets up. She does one final kick to the gut and then she gets on the turnbuckle. She sets herself up for the high flying move D.O.A. Michelle comes in and tries to stop her, but I run in and spear Michelle making her roll out of the ring. I take care of her outside the ring while Miz comes around and takes care of Cody. So Aly sets herself up for the finisher and focuses. She jumps and lands on Layla, and tries to get the pin. One...two...three! Yes! We beat them! Alex, Miz and I crawl into the ring and celebrate.

"Here are your winners, Sadie Trouble, Carly, Alex Riley and the Miz!"

I feel the pain of being beat up outside the ring, not fun. But we get out of the ring and head

up the ramp.

"That's right, that's right."

We walk up the ramp and we head backstage, to get changed to head back to the hotel.


	27. Taking A Detour

The next day we had to fly right out, but we were surprised when we weren't in the right city.

"Uh Mike? Why are we in LA?"

"I've decided that we should spend the rest of the week here in LA in my condo. We can fly right out sunday night to head to the right city for Raw, NXT Finale and Superstars if you want to appear on it again."

"I never knew that you had a condo in Hollywood Mike. What else have you been keeping from me?" I ask.

"Nothing, that's all."

"Uh huh sure."

We land in Hollywood and get a cab and head to his condo. We pull up and grab our things and head inside.

"Welcome to my Hollywood condo."

"Wow, Mike this is amazing!" I exclaim.

"I've seen this before. WWE did a little cribs thing on this place. Remember that Mike?" Aly asks.

"Oh yeah! Good times."

"That reminds me..." Aly trails off.

She then walks through the room and into the room where all his stuff is. Then she spots it, the fendora hat that she loves. She grabs it and walks out where we are with it.

"Look what I found." she says walking out wearing it.

"What are you doing with my fedora?" Mike asks.

"I stole it...I like it... Looks better on me anyway." Aly says grinning mischeviously.

Mike has the most funniest look on his face. Alex looks at him and just cracks up at the mere sight.

"Look at his face, ahahaha." Alex says while laughing.

"Well Aly, I beg to differ." Mike says walking over to her and taking the fedora, then placing it on his own head.

"It looks way better on me."

Aly raises her eyebrows.

"Nope." then she steals it back.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Mike takes it back again.

"Ha ha, you wish." She laughs, stealing it again.

"This could go on all night you know." She says joking.

"Good, keeps us occupied." Mike says stealing the hat back.

"I think this will go on all night." I say to Alex.

"I believe that too."

"If I didn't know any better, I swear that they were flirting with eachother." I state.

"Maybe, who knows." Alex says back.

"It's obvious, I mean come on we know she likes him. But hey I have an idea."

I go into my bag and grab my ipod, scroll through the songs and finally pick one that seems good. I plug it into the ipod docking station that I have and press play. The song that plays just happens to be my entrance song haha, go figure. Mike and Aly look at me weird.

"What? We gotta start our own party. And I happen to love this song. We can have our own little party before we head onto the plane Sunday."

"Oh would you look at that, I love this song." I say outloud.

"Well obviously since it's your theme music." Aly says to me.

"Shut up Aly and dance to it with me." I say back

We start dancing like we used to do all the time before we went on our separate ways, since I moved and whatnot. Then all of a sudden Alex and Mike jump in. Alex was dancing normally like us, but Mike was doing the most dorkiest dance ever. Oh jeez, I remember that dance, way too well. He is not doing that again is he? I pay close attention and indeed he was doing that dance again, except it was to the beat of the song. Aly keeps dancing and is just like cracking up, I'm assuming she remembers the dorky dancing too. As soon as the song was over, another upbeat song started and we had our own little dance party. At one point it ended up being Mike dancing behind Aly and Alex dancing behind me. After a few hours of like nonstop dancing, I collapsed on the couch.

"That was fun. Tiring, but fun. That dance was hilarious Mike. You still remember when you danced that for Extreme Expose? That was funny, seen it on YouTube a lot." I say, relaxing on the couch.

Aly and sitting in the chair with Mike, looking like she's ready to pass out.

"Trying to steal the fedora away from me again huh Mike?" Aly aks.

"Like you said, it could go on all night."

"That is true, but I dont know how much longer I can last being awake. All that dancing and only a few hours of sleep, really wear you down."

"You can go to sleep you know, it's okay I don't mind. You do need your rest." Mike explained.

Awe, that's sweet.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now."

She then leans her head on his shoulder and in minutes she's asleep.

"Awe, would you look at that. That's sweet." I say teasing Mike.

"Hey she's tired." Mike says back.

"Yeah I know, but you two look cute together. I know you like her Mike, it's all in the way you look at her whenever you see her."

"You saw nothing." he says back.

"Uh huh sure. I see everything with my own 2 eyes. Don't deny it Mike."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do Mike, you do."

At the end of the night, well I should say the middle of the night, we all ended up falling asleep. I wake up from myself sleeping and look over at Mike and Aly. He's sound asleep with her in his arms and his head leaned against hers on his shoulder. I smile to myself and say that's sweet. But the thing is, I always thought that sleeping in chairs was uncomfortable. I guess I'm wrong. I get up and go into the kitchen to get a drink, then walk back out to the livingroom and lay on Alex. Now I only lay on him, is because that's basically the only way you can fit. With Alex, that's the only way I can sleep because he takes up the couch so I can't sleep next to him. Normally you can squeeze next to someone on the couch, but not in this case. Boy I'm probably going to have a sore neck in the morning, that's what I get for falling asleep on a couch. I was comfortable, so I didn't want to move. Aly and Mike looked comfortable in the chair so I didn't bother waking either one of them up. So I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, hopefully to dream about Alex. But I dont know why, because I have him right there with me.


	28. Day At The Beach

I wake up the next morning still tired. I carefully sit up trying not to wake Alex up and I stretch. I look outside on the balcony and Aly's out there. So I get up carefully off the couch and walk out there.

"Morning." I say looking tired.

"Morning." Aly responds back.

"How'd you sleep last night?" I ask first.

"I slept fine, chair was kind of uncomfortable but I managed. How'd you sleep on the couch with Mr. Alex Riley?" she asks smirking.

"Let me tell you a couch is not comfortable either, but just like you I managed."

"I can't believe how much you can see from out here. Seeing this on Tv doesn't do it justice."

"I know right? But hey you looked like you had way too much fun last night."

"I did, Mike and that dancing was just hilarious."

"I know. I thought he would get better than that."

"Probably does dance better, and saves that dorky dance for fun occasions like last night."

"Oh yeah, that's true. So you were getting all cuddly with him last night as you were falling asleep."

"Was I? I can't remember, must've been really tired."

"I think we all were. So what do you want to do today? Since well, we have to hop on a plane like first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hmmm, no more dance parties. One is enough for a week, but how about the beach? I haven't been in a while."

"Oooh, that sounds like a good Idea. The beach it is then. Just got to tell them when they wake up."

"Alex is going to go crazy over you in your swimsuit." Aly points out.

"Well watch, Mike is probably going to go crazy over you in yours too."

Then we turn around as the door opens and out walks Mike.

"Morning Mike." Aly says.

Mike yawns then says morning to her.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks her.

"Fine, you're shoulder was comfortable." she says smiling.

"Yeah but it is so not comfortable sleeping in a chair or well on the couch. Well it didn't look like you were sleeping comfortably Mike. You know you could've picked her up while getting out of the chair and went to your room." I say.

"Yeah, cause you did say that you don't really ever sleep in your bed at all because you travel for the WWE." Aly says remembering.

"Didn't want to wake you up. You looked way too comfortable."

"So Mike, how do you feel about the beach today? Do something fun before we get on that plane tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." he agrees.

"Well I guess I better get Alex up then." I say.

I go to go inside to wake him up, but I end up bumping into him.

"Looks like you don't have to go wake him up Carly." Aly says snickering.

"I can see that, thank you Alyssa. Morning Alex." I say leaning up and kissing him quick.

"Morning. So what are we all doing out here?" he asks.

"Discussing what we want to do today. We felt like the beach, you know do something fun before we get on the plane tomorrow morning."

"The beach sounds like a good idea." he says looking at Mike and smirking.

"Well then, let's get ready."

We all head back inside, Aly and I get ready and then we're off to the beach. We do hit a bit of beach traffic, because it is kind of hot out. But we finally reach it and find a spot and sit there for a while. Aly and I sit there, and then Mike and Alex decide to start taking their shirts off.

"Work it baby, work it!" Aly says wicked loud so Mike heard it.

I sit there cracking up, because of the look on his face is priceless. Aly and I look at eachother and then we start singing.

"Give it to me baby. Uh huh, uh huh. Give it to me baby. Uh huh, uh huh. Give it to me baby. Uh huh, uh huh. Give it to me baby. Uh huh, uh huh. And all the girlies say you're pretty fly for a white guy." we sing changing the last part from 'I'm' to 'you're'.

Then we burst out laughing.

"That was funny. You should've seen your faces, especially yours Mike when Aly said that first thing before we sang that song."

Aly and I watch as Mike and Alex are chilling out in the water.

"Aly? I think Mike likes you, definately."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've been his friend for a long time, I can read him. I know he likes you, and you like him. You should make it happen between you two. We should go on a double date sometime. You and Mike with Alex and I."

"That sounds like a good idea, but only problem is he has to ask me out first."

"I can make that happen, all it takes is a little talking to him."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What're friends for?"

Then Mike and Alex come back from hanging out in the water as Aly and I are taking out clothes off so that if we wanted to go into the water we'd be ready. Mike is just like wide eyed at seeing Aly, and Alex is the same way with me.

"Mike, you're drooling." I point out.

He closes his mouth and wipes it.

"Ha ha, kidding Mike." I joke.

"You should come in, it's not that bad." Mike says.

"That's what they all say, it's cold at first when you walk in." I say.

"Just jump in, or I could just throw you in, then you'd be used to it." Alex says to me.

"You wouldn't dare." I say.

Then Alex picks me up and heads for the water.

"He would!" Aly yells.

"Alex don't you dare." I threaten.

"And what're you going to do about it?" he asks smirking.

Okay I don't know if he's smirking or not, but I can tell by the tone of his voice. We start getting farther and farther.

"Three...two...one!" he screams then dropping me.

I braced myself for the impact of the water. I closed my eyes and held my breath and nose. I

come back up to the surface sputtering water and wiping the water off my face. I blink my eyes a few times so that I could see again. I see Aly off in the distance on the beach laughing, and Mike obviously saw her, because he turned and started talking to her.

"Guess what, you're going in too." Mike says to her.

"What? No, don't you dare get any ideas." Aly says back.

But it was too late, he picked her up and ran into the water and we watched the whole scene.

"No, no no no no no no! Mike don't you dare do it!" she screams.

But it was too late, she went into the water with a splash. She comes up to the surface doing the same thing that I was doing, sputtering water and everything.

"Told you that you were the next one in the water." Mike told Aly.

"You jerk Mike!" she says then dunks him underwater.

He comes back up.

"But you love me anyway, I know you do."

"That I do, I meant jerk in the nicest way possible."

I was chilling out in the water with Alex watching them.

"They get along great, it'll be a matter of time before they're going out."

"Just like you and me. All it took was that first kiss and a couple weeks."

"Yeah but you don't understand, I've liked you since the first day I met you."

"Really now?"

"Yeah of course. I just didn't have the guts to tell you."

All day we mostly stayed in the water, we got out when we were all tired and cold. It was now sunset and I had gotten my clothes back on. The wind was lightly blowing and the sun was slowly setting.

"Today was a fun day." Aly says.

"I agree. Too bad we have to get on that plane tomorrow morning." Mike responds.

"Which means we should go to bed early tonight, get rest to be able to get up in the morning." I say.

"One problem where are we going to sleep? I mean you have your room Mike." Alex asks.

"I'll give you extra pillows and blankets and you can sleep on the livingroom floor, since the couch isn't comfortable." Mike replied.

We left as soon as the sun set enough. Once we got back we ate, and watched a movie and then once that was over we all went to bed. Early wake up call tomorrow, then back to Raw, NXT and possibly Superstars. Mike and Aly went into his room, Alex and I made a place to sleep out on the floor. Then we all went to sleep to be able to get up to be on that plane in the morning.


	29. Raw's 900th Episode

Tonight is the 900th episode of Monday Night Raw in Boston Mass. Aly and I are really excited to be a part of it.

"Can you believe it's the 900th episode of Raw?" I exclaim.

"I know, it seems like we just started watching the show yesterday." Aly responds.

We sit backstage with Mike and Alex and watch on the Tv as Bret "The Hitman" Hart comes out.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, WWE Hall of famer, Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" announcer Justin called out.

Bret goes over and gets one of the mics to start talking.

"Hello Boston, long time no see! Seventeen years ago, a new show debuted called Monday Night Raw! I have to confess, that even back then, I wondered if Monday Night Raw would even catch on. But thanks to all of you, seventeen years and 900 episodes later, it looks to me like it's doing pretty damn good! What do you think? In fact, Monday Night Raw has the most shows in the history of primetime television. The history since the very, very beginning. I was there for that very first show. There's only one other wrestler, that's still here and was with me back then. And that's the Undertaker."

Everyone cheers.

"So I thought it might be appropriate..." Bret says before getting cut off by Kane coming out.

"Ah, what does he have to say now?" I ask outloud.

Kane gets into the ring with a mic in hand.

"The Undertaker. There is no Undertaker, anymore. Thanks to me physically decimating him, and leaving him to rot in a vegetative state, the Undertaker is a phenom no longer. He's not phenomenal in any way. He's just a man, just a man."

Everyone starts chanting 'Undertaker!'.

"The man that you once knew Bret, he's like...huh. Well he's like you Bret. Weak, feeble, stragly, over the hill, irreversably damaged. The last time that my brother was truely the Undertaker, was at Wrestlemania when he ended the career of Shawn Michaels. Oh you must've loved that Bret. Seeing Shawn Michaels, a man that you had seemingly made amends with, but who you utterly dispise. How you must've savored seeing him finally laid to rest huh?"

"The only thing that I'm going to savor, is when the Undertaker gets his hands on you and beats you like he always does!" Bret responds.

Kane laughs at that comment.

"Now you even sound like my brother Bret! You see the only thing that I've ever wanted my entire life, the one thing that I've wanted more than anything else, was to break out of my brother's shadow. And to prove that I am the devil's favorite demon. The Undertaker took out an icon in Shawn Michaels. That means, I need to do the same. I need to take out an icon of my own. I need to take out, you."

Then he drops the mic and grabs Bret by the neck, but then the Hart Dynasty comes out. D.H Smith and Tyson Kidd, they try to go after Kane, but in the end fail. Then Bret fights back against him and Kane grabs his throat again. Then we all hear a 'ding' signalling the Undertaker. Everything goes black and when the lights go back on and Undertaker is in the ring facing Kane and they both look angry at each other. They stare each other down, until Kane flips over the ropes and lands outside the ring. He walks up the ramp and we could hear him talking.

"Not yet big brother, not yet."

He laughs and walks up the ring. Then the 'ding' for the general manager comes up.

"May I have your attention please? I have recieved an email from the general manager." Michael Cole says.

"Does he just think we're stupid or something?" I ask.

"I know right?" Aly adds in.

"And I quote, I see this iconic moment taking place. And in honor of Raw's 900th episode, and despite my reluctance in the past, well I have decided we will have a main event befitting this historic occasion tonight. Bret 'The Hitman' Hart vs The Undertaker!"

Undertaker slowly turns his head around and looks at Bret Hart and they just stare at each other. Then the theme music for Raw plays and they head to a commercial. Miz and Alex have a match against Kaval and Daniel Bryan, along with Kofi and Michael McGillicutty. We walk out to the curtain and wait for Miz's music to play.

"The following contest is a triple threat, tag team match scheduled for onefall. Introducing first, the team of Michael McGillicutty and Kofi Kingston! Introducing next, the team of Kaval and Daniel Bryan!" announcer Justin says.

Then Miz's music starts and we walk out. Me next to Alex and Aly next to Miz.

"And the team of Alex Riley and the United States Champion, The Miz, accompanied by Sadie Trouble and Carly!"

They do their poses and we walk down the ramp. Alex and Miz walk up and get into the ring, while we stand ringside to watch. Miz charges in and tries to go for Daniel Bryan, but the ref backs him up to keep him away until the match starts. Miz still tries to go after Daniel Bryan and the ref keeps trying to back him up. The match starts up with Alex, Kofi and Daniel Bryan. But Daniel is all caught up in arguing with the Miz, so Alex takes advantage of the oppurtunity and hits him knocking him down. Then he turns around and goes after Kofi, punching and punching. He goes back to Daniel Bryan and beats up on him again. Aly and I cheer for him.

Alex then goes back to go after Kofi, but Kofi jumps up and kicks him which knocks him down to the mat. Kofi goes in for the pin, but Bryan stops it and goes after Kofi himself.

"Come on Alex get up!" I scream.

He gets up slowly as Kofi is working on beating up Bryan. Alex gets into the corner as Kofi throws Bryan against the ropes and bends over hoping to flip him over. But it backfires and Bryan kicks him in the face. Then he goes over smacks Miz across the face. Aly is just in shock at what just happened.

"Oh hell no!" she screams in English.

"Lei è tale piccola vendetta gelosa che cerca la puntura!" she yells in Italian.

Miz then goes to get into the ring to go after Bryan but the ref backs him up telling him to get out of the ring. Then Alex comes from the corner and goes after Bryan himself. Bryan gets the upperhand and hits him, pushing him back into the same corner he came from. He keeps kicking Alex in the chest and I don't see the ref doing anything.

"Come on ref!" I scream.

The ref finally comes over and stops him. He gets pumped up then goes after Kofi. His plan backfired and Kofi counters a move of his and then goes for the pin. Alex thankfully has enough stamina to rush over and stop Kofi from getting the pin. I clap in relief. Alex picks Kofi up, flips him and then drops him onto the mat, and then he goes for the pin. But unfortunately, Kofi kicked out. Alex walks over and then elbows Kofi in the head, then punches him a couple times and stands up. He runs against the ropes and Daniel Bryan like flips him and I hear a sound of pain come out of his mouth.

"Ow." I say to Aly.

Kofi gets the stamina to get up and knocks down Daniel Bryan. Kofi then executes a boot drop on Alex and goes for the pin.

"No!" I scream.

Daniel Bryan got up and stopped Kofi. Alex then proceeded to roll out of the ring and Bryan throws Kofi against the ropes and then goes to clothesline him, but Kofi jumps and they collide and they both go down. Alex rolls back into the ring trying to regain stamina. Miz, McGillicutty and Kaval are all holding their hands in hoping to be tagged in.

"Come on Alex!" I scream.

Kofi and Bryan reach to tag in their partner and I keep yelling for Alex to get up. Daniel tags in Kaval and Kofi tags in McGillicutty. Kaval runs at McGillicutty, but he knocks him down and Alex is slowly trying to get up, while holding onto the ropes. McGillicutty throws Kaval into the ropes and then he jumps on McGillicutty's back and wraps his arms around his neck. Alex gets the momentum to get up and knocks both of them down.

"That's what I want!" Alex yells to Kaval.

He goes after McGillicutty and Miz starts yelling to Alex.

"Bring him over here! Bring him over here, come on!"

Alex goes to throw McGillicutty into the corner, but he counters and Alex goes into the corner by Miz. McGillicutty goes to hit Alex, but he elbows him in the face. Miz made his own tag in and then Kaval kicks Alex over into the corner and Miz goes falling onto the ground. McGillicutty goes for the pin over Kaval, but Kaval luckily kicks out. Miz and Riley are outside the ring and we're encouraging them to get back into the ring.

"Come on, get back in the ring." we yell at them.

McGillicutty goes to throw Kaval in the corner, but he counters and ends up somersaulting of some sort and kicking him. Kaval climbs on top of the corner to do a finishing move. He stands up and gets ready, then he jumps and he lands feet first on McGillicutty's chest. That's when Miz gets into the ring comes up behind Kaval and executes the Skull Crushing Finale. He goes for the pin and he gets it! Yes!

"Yes! Whoo!"

"The winners of this match, the team of Alex Riley and The United States Champion, The Miz!"

I stay outside the ring with Alex, while Aly gets into the ring with Miz. The ref hands him the briefcase and the belt and then he walks out of the ring with Aly. Daniel Bryan looks on at Miz, I'm guessing talking smack. Alex gets up on the side of the ring to get in and go after Bryan, and as soon as Bryan's back was turned Miz ran into the ring. As soon as I saw Bryan going after Alex, there was nothing I could do. Alex fell back to the ground outside the ring. I rush to his side of course. Miz comes up behind Daniel Bryan and hits him with the briefcase. Alex is able to roll back into the ring, and he stands over Bryan with Miz.

"Look at that and look at that. WWE!" Miz yells.

I walk around to where they were getting out of the ring. Once Alex gets out of the ring, I grab his hand. Aly, Miz, Alex and I all walk backwards up the ramp and stop at the top. Miz lifts his belt and briefcase in the air and then kisses the belt. Once that was over, we walked backstage.


	30. Maryse and The Club

That's when we're stopped by Maryse.

"We'll see you in the lockeroom guys." I say as Alex and I walk away from Miz, Aly and Maryse.

~Alyssa and Miz's Point Of View~

"Wow Miz, very impressive out there. You've come a long way since the last Night Of Champions." Maryse said to Miz clearly flirting with him.

"Jealous." Aly says coughing then looking around innocently.

Maryse looks at her then.

"Oh don't play that little coughing trick on me, I'm not jealous. Miz what are you doing with her, when you could have me?"

"Maryse, I told you that night. At Night Of Champions, that I was done with your games.

You're a tease and I'm sticking to that comment, and if I recall you're with pretty boy Dibiase."

"Hah, non può trattenere il suo proprio uomo soddisfato così lei pensa che lei può venire per strisciare al uno che avrebbe dato lei tutto. Che la femmina egoistica." She says after.

Maryse looked completely confused.

"Long story short Maryse...stay away from him."

"Walk away now." Miz says to Maryse.

She walks away as the camera goes back to Miz and Aly.

"Sadie, I don't know what you said to her, but it was hot! You should talk like that more often, despite the fact of me not knowing what you're saying."

"I'll only talk like that if I get pissed off, or if I want to confuse someone, like her."

"Well it was still hot! Come on let's go."

That's when he put his arm around her shoulder and they walk back to the lockeroom.

~End of Aly and Miz's Point Of View~

I'm sitting there with Alex watching what's going on with Maryse and them.

"Wow, Maryse is a real piece of work. Flirting with Mike like that. I'm glad no one is doing that to you. I can speak Italian like Aly and I only talk like that when I get angry too."

"I'd like to hear you talk in that language sometime."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yes."

"Well you're going to have to wait. I'm not speaking Italian so soon."

Then Mike and Aly walk in a few minutes later. Aly had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Aly. What's with the huge smile on your face?" I ask.

"Well let's just say a certain someone asked me out after we went off the air."

"He did? I'm so happy for you! We are now dating our dream guys, life is good."

"I agree with you there, I'm so going to incorprate things into the storyline with Mike."

"Just like I do with Alex now?"

"Right."

"Awesome. Oh saw what you said to Maryse, good one. She looked so confused. How dare she try crawling back to him? I thought he set her straight that night at Night Of Champions. She must be that desperate I guess."

We sat back and continued to watch the rest of Raw, there were a lot of matches, one I watched and ones I didn't watch. We all got ready to go to yet another club. Aly pulled out he favorite fedora that she took from Mike's Hollywood condo.

"You stole my fedora?"

"Yes, yes I did." she admits.

"When did that happen?" he asks confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she responds smirking.

"Are you two lovebirds going to keep fighting over that thing?" I ask.

"Yeah, until he admits that I look much better in it than him." she responds.

"Which I'm never going to admit, because it's me that looks better in it." Mike retorts.

"Uh huh, we'll see about that." she says back.

We grab our things and head out to the car, and we start driving to the club. We get out and walk up to the doors at the same time as Cody Rhodes was. Oh great, just ignore him, just ignore him.

"Well don't we look amazing tonight." Cody says to me smirking.

"Back off Rhodes." I respond.

"You know I stick to what I said about you and Riley, you dont deserve him. You should be

with someone more dashing than him, and that's me."

"Ha, when pigs fly and hell freezes over. And oh, that's never going to happen so good luck waiting." I say walking in with Alex, Mike and Aly.

We get in and I'm sitting at the table with Aly while Mike and Alex are getting us drinks. That's when Cody came over again.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he said smiling.

"You have to stop period." I say getting aggravated.

"You're hot when you're aggravated."

"Farmi un favore ed una passeggiata lontano. Lei è no buono per me e lei è giocatore. Lei si chiama buttando? Quando la vedo voglio buttare lontano. Alex più è di un uomo di lei mai sarà e può calciare il suo asino." I say insulting him in Italian.

Aly sits there laughing.

"Lei è stato posseduto! You got owned!"

He looked so confused, but sees Mike and Alex so he gets up and walks away.

"What was he doing here?" Alex asks.

"You really want to know? Well he was basically hitting on me, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." I say.

~Morrison and Cody's Point Of View~

"Man, what do they see in them?" Cody asks.

"I don't know man, but it's ridiculous. Alyssa shouldn't be with Miz, she should be with me."

Morrison adds.

"I know and Carly shouldn't be with Miz's twin Alex Riley, she should be with me." Cody says after.

~Regular Point Of View~

We sit there talking and drinking our drinks when all of a sudden 'I Like It' comes on.

"No way!" I yell.

"Let's go!" Aly yells back.

Aly and I get up and like almost run down the stairs and out onto the dance floor. As we dance, I look up to Alex and wave, he waves back and he turns around. As soon as that happened I felt someone come up behind me, now it couldn't be Alex he was up where we're sitting together.

"You can't resist me, I can sense it." I hear being said in my ear.

"In your dreams Rhodes. You're delusional. Now get away from me." I say back.

"You know you shouldn't be here with Miz, you should be here with me. You can't say no to John Morrison." he says to Aly.

"Oh really watch me." she says turning around and slapping him across the face again.

He staggers and stumbles backwards a bit.

"Ora batterlo! Now beat it!" she yells in Italian then English.

"John, let's go." Cody says looking ahead of us seeing Miz and Alex.

They disappear into the crowd as we keep dancing. Mike and Alex join in with us dancing to the beat, as we were dancing with them I knew that Rhodes and Morrison were getting jealous. Well they can be jealous all they want, I will not give in to Cody and Aly will not give in to John.

"You know Lyssa, I have to admit, you were right. My fedora looks way better on you, well tonight anyway." Mike admitted to Aly.

The rest of the night, we basically either were dancing or up in the VIP section hanging out. It got late and we headed back to the hotel for a good night's sleep before the NXT finale tomorrow night. I never really saw Aly walk back to her hotel room, I guess she's spending the night in Mike's. Well I guess she can now since they're basically dating now.


	31. NXT Finale

It's now Tuesday night, the finale of NXT season 2. I'm extremely nervous, because I don't know what's going to happen. We sit backstage watching the promo play on a Tv screen, before the show started and interviews of each rookie for the finale. The pyros go off signaling the start of the show. Then the ring announcer comes into the ring to announce everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your WWE pros. MVP! Zack Ryder! John Morrison!"

"Ugh he's actually here tonight? Great." Aly says.

"Mark Henry! Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

"Ugh, I so don't want to see him tonight." I say outloud.

We wait backstage as Miz goes out first to talk with Aly holding onto him. His music comes on and he starts walking down to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get out of your seats. Scream at the top of your lungs for my rookie!

The only rookie who has proven to be WWE's next breakout star! Alex Riley!"

Alex and I walk out, and he does what he always does coming out onto that stage. We all walk down the ramp towards the ring.

"You want my autograph?" he says into the camera, then writing his signature into the air.

"How about that?" he says again into the camera.

We then proceed to the ring as LayCool's music comes on. Ew. All of is get into the ring and wait.

"Let us introduce you to the man who is number one...in our hearts. Here's Kaval!"

The Kaval comes out, okay do they just plan to say everything together? I mean seriously it's annoying. The grab each of his arms and kiss him on both cheeks and continue to walk down the ramp.

Then Kofi Kingston is the last to come out.

"Put your hands together for the master of the McGillicutty. The ambassador of all you McGillibuddies, my rookie Michael McGillicutty!"

Then he walks out all smiles and walks down to the ring with him.

"Rookies...pros...ladies, congratulations. I know you're all anxious to find out who will be the WWE's next breakout star. I'd like to take a minute now to welcome five gentlemen, who are very very interested in the finals of this competition, the remaining rookies that were eliminated during season 2. Please welcome Titus O'Neil, Eli Cottonwood, Lucky Cannon, Showtime Percy Watson, and Husky Harris. Now just like the three remaining rookies, these gentlemen all started with a dream. As you know the winner of NXT will not only be the WWE's next breakout star, but the winner will earn a championship match live on pay per view. But rookies tonight, the pressure is times two. Because we are going to have another double elimination."

Michelle was waving 'bye' to Alex. Yeah she wishes he was gone.

"For two of you, you will have come oh so close, yet oh so far. But let's not smile just yet Alex,

Kofi, you boys prepared? Gentlemen, the three rookies tonight will have in incredible challenge ahead of them. The three rookies will face off against eachother in a triple threat match and that is coming up next on NXT!"

Kaval gets in Miz's face, Michelle and Layla get in ours, and Alex gets in McGillicutty's face. That's when Kaval just shoves Miz

"Perché lei l'asino di ninja stupido, breve calvo! Kick his ass Miz!" Aly yells.

And then Alex and Michael get at it. That's when we left the ring because that's too dangerous. But that's when Kofi pushes Miz over the ropes and out onto the floor, and McGillicutty does the same to Alex.

"You're doing all this talking, doing all that talking, man up." Kaval says to Miz.

Miz left the briefcase and title in the ring, Kaval takes the title and lifts it up and Miz just laughs, that's when we cut to a break where Kelly Kelly introduces her rookie for next week. After coming back from that everyone is in the ring and we're on the outside. Then we cut for a commercial break and when we came back, Riley was going at it with McGillicutty, and Kaval joined in going after McGillicutty after Alex got into the corner. Alex gets the stamina to get up and run towards them, but they flip him over them and he lands on the mat again. While Kaval and McGillicutty were going at it, Alex was trying to get up. Kaval goes for the pin, but McGillicutty kicks out.

That's when Kaval went after Alex, by kicking him in the chest. Alex tried to kick back but Kaval put his boot to Alex's throat, holding him there. Then he moved on to Michael again, and Alex was gaining stamina to get up. McGillicutty eventually knocked Kaval down, and went for the pin. Alex got up in enough time to stop the pin from happening. I clap in relief. Alex then goes after Michael again, kicking him constantly, then moves onto Kaval and kicks him.

"Come on you think you're better than me?" he asks McGillicutty, while getting him to stand up.

He throws him against the ropes, hoping to hit him, but McGillicutty counters and hits Alex instead. He went for the pin on Alex, but Alex kicks out. Yes! Kaval goes after Michael again as Alex gets up. He kicks McGillicutty, then punches him a couple times, but then Michael punches him. Then he picks him up and drops him onto his knee. Ouch. He goes for the pin, but Kaval stops him.

"Use your power on him, use your power on him." Kofi tells McGillicutty.

Kaval gets him up, and high kicks him in the chest. I heard that impact, ouch. He heads for Alex, but he kicks him in the gut making him stumble over to the ropes. Alex gets up and grabs him and goes to hit his head against the turnbuckle. Kaval counters and makes Alex hit it. Damn you stupid ninja! Then he slaps him across the chest, and I heard that one too. Alex is getting mad, and he hits Kaval as he goes after him. That's when he leans him against the ropes and slaps him across the chest too which makes Kaval stumble.

McGillicutty goes after Alex again, this is getting ridiculous. The match went on forever. Alex then pulls McGillicutty off of Kaval while he was outside the ring, and this was halfway through the match.

"I'm winning this contest! I'm winning this contest!" Alex yells to McGillicutty.

That's when he kicks Alex sending him backwards into the commentators table and a cry of pain comes out of him.

"Lei lo stronzo stupido!" I yell to Michael.

"You alright Riley? Get up man, you got to get up. You got to get up, come on." Miz says to Alex.

Miz is helping Riley get up as the match is going on inside the ring.

Kaval was about to do his high flying move, but Riley gets up and pushes him off the turnbuckle. Aly and I are obviously moved out of the way of any danger. Alex gets into the ring and goes for the cover while he gets the chance. I rush to the side of the ring hoping he wins this. The ref starts counting and Alex wins! We all rush into the ring as Alex is being announced the winner.

"Here is your winner, Alex Riley!"

I walk up to him and kiss him, congratulating him, then I pull away so he can do his posing and whatnot. The pros are on the top of the stage comparing notes on the match. It came time for the first elimination, and I was in the ring with Alex of course.

"Ladies and gentlemen the time for our first elimination is upon us. But before we get to that, I'd like to speak to the gentlemen that know these rookies better than anyone else. The five eliminated rookies that competed on NXT season 2. Big Titus O'Neil stand up. Titus who do you think shoud win NXT and why?" Matt asked him.

"Let's see, we got uh..we got the ninja. We've got Will Ferrell's look alike and we have a guy trying to relive his high school football days. I would probably have to say, the guy trying to relive his high school football days."

Alex and I clap for that answer.

"Alright, that would be Alex Riley. Eli Cottonwood, who should win NXT and why?"

"I think Alex Riley should win this season's competition. Not only does he have everything. He's also the most likeable, and he's got a gorgeous WWE Diva on his arm." he says handing the mic back to Matt.

"Okay, Lucky Cannon who should win and why?"

"Well let's see. Do I think it's going to be the toddler running around the ring in his diaper? No. Do I think it's going to be Mr. Mediocre himself? No. Do I think it's going to be the middle-aged guy who still thinks he's in high school? No! You know what? Does it even matter, because you flushed this show down the toilet the moment you eliminated me!"

"Asino geloso" I say to myself.

"Showtime Percy Watson! Percy who should win and why?"

"Well look here man, in my opinion I think it's going to have to be uh...Mike McGillicutty. I

think he has the ability you know? He works hard."

"Husky Harris, stand on up. Same question."

"Michael McGillicutty wins season 2 of NXT. For the simple reason, because like myself and my pro Cody Rhodes, he was just born better."

"Più come nato un perdente." I say to myself.

"Okay, guys the time is upon us. I don't think anyone from the eliminated rookies suggested Kaval. But that's why we have the pros poll. Are you ready to find out who's going to be eliminated? Gentlemen, for one of you the dream ends right now. Let's see who it is."

We stand there watching and waiting to see who's going to be eliminated. It seems like forever, until it stops...on Alex.

"What?" I scream.

Alex just laughs and smiles making a joke out of it. Miz is up on the stage making a big deal out of it screaming 'No no no'.

"Take it easy, take it easy. Your wish came true." Alex says to the crowd, while Miz is up on the ramp furious.

"Alex, you've spent the entire season talking. Do you have any final words for the WWE Universe?"

"You now the worst part of the show was absolutely listening to you talk over me the whole time. But if I'm not mistaken, this is kind of at least 25% an Alex Riley house. Is it not? Now look, my father was not a sports entertainer. And I didn't spend my youth wrestling in bars trying to get an internet following of some kind. I actually went to college. And thirteen weeks ago before this contest even started, nobody in the sports enterainment business even knew who Alex Riley was! But yet I still stand here in the ring with these two, with a gorgeous WWE Diva on my arm and almost the WWE's next breakout star. And the reason that is, is because I believe and you believe that I am simply the most talented kid in this contest."

People start booing and cheering.

"Take it easy. Now if I was a betting man, which I am and I know all of you are. I would still without a doubt bet the future of the WWE, on Alex Riley!" he finishes standing on the ropes in the corner of the ring.

Miz is up on the top of the ramp nodding his head in approval of Alex's comment and then shaking his head on Alex being eliminated. Alex and I walk out of the ring and up the ramp together. I felt bad for him since he lost.

"Alex Riley for the last time, signing off." he says into the camera.

"Nice guys, nice guys always finish first I guess around here." Miz says to Alex.

We're near the curtain at the top of the ramp and Cody kept looking at me the entire time I was next to Alex. Ugh he's really starting to bug me. We walk backstage to watch the remaining of the show since Alex was eliminated.


	32. Autograph Signing & Live Event

It's the day after NXT, we have a live event in the city that's not televised, but first some autograph signings. I was able to sleep in a bit, before being awoken by Alex.

"Carly, get up. We have autograph signings in a bit." I hear Alex say.

"It's too early for autograph signings." I mumble into the pillow.

"I know, but you got to get up. We have to meet Aly and Mike in the lobby."

"Ugh."

It takes me a good amount of time to get out of bed. I finally do and head into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I get changed and do all that morning stuff I normally do. I decided to wear comfortable shoes for today because I would probably be doing a lot of walking around.

"You look hot today." Alex said smirking.

"Uh huh. You going to say that everyday?" I ask laughing.

"Maybe." he joked.

We left the room and walked down to the lobby. Aly and Mike were waiting by the front doors for us.

"Hey Aly, good night last night?" I ask walking up to them.

"Yeah, slept great." she said smiling.

"Let me guess, spent the night in Mike's hotel room huh?" I ask.

"What? No...okay I did. I was too tired to walk to my own room."

"Uh huh sure." I say back.

"He makes a good pillow, what can I say?"

"Where did you exactly sleep last night in the room?" I ask wondering.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Aly said snickering.

"The bed?" I ask.

"You know I did." she said smiling.

"Of course. Bet you enjoyed that."

"No, not at all." she said raising an eyebrow

Mike looks at her weird.

"Being sarcastic Mike." she explains.

I laugh.

"He hasn't really experienced Sassy has he?"

"No not really." Aly says smirking.

"Anyway can we get on with this autograph signing?" I ask.

"Yeah we shouldn't be late." Aly chimes in.

We head out and into a black suburban and head to where teh signings are going to be. We walk in and see all the people.

"Wow this is amazing, all those people lined up to see us." I point out.

"You get used to it." Mike says.

We all walk out when it's time and everyone cheers for us. We sit down in our designated seats and we start signing autographs and interacting with the fans. We got a lot of 'we love you' and 'we're your biggest fans'. I tell you, it's great to be appreciated and loved by people. We also took pictures with fans, and Mike did the typical thing of taking pictures with the United States Championship Belt. After hours of signings, we went back to the hotel to relax for a bit, then went to a small inside arena for the live show. The first match of the night happened to be a match of mine. I walk out of the curtain with Alex as my music sounds throughout the small arena. There wasn't much of a ramp, we just walked forward past people and to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for onefall. Introducing first from Cleveland Ohio, accompanied by Alex Riley, Carly!"

Alex gets up on the side of the ring first by the stairs as I climb up and face the way we came out. I look at Alex, then proceed to sit on the top rop and hook my feet around the middle. I bend back and do the move that Aly and I came up with to do. Alex comes into the ring after I get in and I do my poses and get pumped up for the match. My music fades as we wait to see who my opponent will be. That's when HER music hit, I'm talking about Michelle McCool. Her again? Seriously? And then I see who comes out with her and it's that damn Cody Rhodes.

"Ugh seriously?"

"Calm down babe, don't worry about him. Focus on the match okay?" Alex says to me to calm me down.

"Right, the match. Don't pay any attention to him. Hey do me a favor, he does anything knock him out for me?"

"You know I will."

They get into the ring and Cody just stares me down, well more like one of those seductive looks. Okay he's just creeping me out. Alex gives me a quick kiss and leaves the ring, and so does Cody. The bell rings and Cody distracts me for a few seconds for Michelle to try to sneak a pin on me, but I kick out. Damn him! I get up instantly and get in her face. We start talking to each other and then next thing I knew I was shoved by her. I turn and look aggravated, then I just knock her in her face. Cody keeps yelling things to me.

"Shut it Rhodes!"

I go over and grab her and pick her up and hoist her over my shoulder, then I drop her on the mat. I go for the pin, but she kicks out. I grab her by her foot and drag her into the middle of the ring. I stomp on both her ankles and then her hands. Yes I know I'm pulling a Randy Orton move, but hey got to learn some things from watching wrestling for years. I lean her up and put her in a submission hold, which she tries to get out of. She stands up and elbows me, making me let go of her. That's when she runs against the ropes and goes to hit me but I bend backwards avoiding her. Alex has a look on his face of shock, he can't believe I just avoided that, especially in that way. I run against the ropes and I clothesline Michelle. But I'm not done with her yet. I pick her up and throw her against the ropes, but she stops and holds onto them, that's when Cody starts yelling things again. Alex comes walking over to stop him, and I go over and start yelling at him.

"Stay out of this Rhodes! You're just jealous, stay away from me!"

That's when Michelle gets me from behind and goes for the pin. One, two three and she

gets it. Damn you Cody, you jerk. Michelle stands up and is amazed she won.

"Mess with me again!" she yells to me.

Then she climbs out of the ring. She and Cody walk backwards watching Alex come to my side making sure I'm alright. They walk backstage, and Alex helps me up and out of the ring. Once backstage, I was holding my neck from what Michelle did to me. I got some ice and held it on the back on my neck.

"Carly are you okay? I can't believe that ass, he cost you the match." Aly said coming up to me.

"I'm fine, my neck just hurts a bit. But I'll be fine, don't worry Aly."

"You sure?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

That's when Alex disappeared from my side and I hear him talking from the ring.

"Rhodes, you have crossed a line. You cost Carly her match, all because you're jealous! You have a problem, deal with me. But you got to stop harassing her!"

That's when Cody's music came on.

"Riley. Riley, Riley Riley. You don't seem to understand that she don't deserve you. You lost NXT, you're not a winner. You're a loser, and frankly I think she could do better."

"What, like you? You call yourself Dashing. From what I can see, you're less than dashing. Rhodes you're a disgrace!"

"And you're a NXT washup!"

"At least I made it to the finale, your rookie didn't! I made it because I'm the total package, and I'm not going anywhere. You'll never get Carly pretty boy!"

That's when Cody laughed and dropped the mic and ran into the ring and started beating up on Alex. They started going at each other, but Cody failed and Alex did his finisher on him.

"That's right pretty boy!" he said before leaving the ring.

He walked backstage and found me.

"How's your neck doing?" he asks.

"It's getting better. I'll be fine though. Hey Aly, good luck on your match tonight."

"Thanks. Even though I'll probably wont need it. Hope you feel better."

Then Alex and I walked backstage and found a place to sit.

~Aly's Match~

Her music hits and she run out all pumped up for the match.

"This match is scheduled for onefall. Introducing first from Chicago Illinois weighing in at 130 pounds, Sadie!"

She does the entrance move into the ring and poses as her music fade. She stands there eagerly waiting for her opponent. That's when her music hit, it was Maryse.

"Oh hell no, not her." she said to herself.

"And her opponent from Montreal Quebec Canada, accompanied by Ted Dibiase, Maryse!"

She struts down the walkway and walks onto the side of the ring, with Ted behind her. She then does that hair flip thing and Ted pretends to be like in love with it. Maryse helps him in the ring first, then he helps her in. She walks into the middle of the ring with him with her arm around him. Then he grabs a mic and the music fades.

"You know Sadie, I don't think you have what it takes to take on Maryse. I mean come on you just started in this business and Maryse well is more experienced than you. She's a former Diva's champion and what are you? A no good, non talented diva."

She just laughs at the comment and slaps him right across the face. Maryse tells him to back off and she'll handle it. The bell rings, signalling the start of the match. Aly goes after Maryse getting her into the corner, unleashing everything she has out on her. The ref backs her up, and Maryse recovers, but Aly kicks her into the corner again. Maryse goes for a powerful slap across the face and goes to clothesline her. But Aly gets out of the way and jumps up and kicks her, knocking her down for a few seconds. She goes in for the cover, but Maryse kicks out at 2. They both get up and Maryse punches her in the face, then throws her into the ropes and goes to throw her over her back, but it backfires on her and Aly kicks her in the face instead. She goes against the ropes again, and then grabs Maryse and throws her to the mat. She goes against the ropes a third time and does a flip and lands on Maryse, then going for the pin. But it was no good, because Maryse again kicked out at 2. Aly gets up, and Maryse crawls into the corner.

Aly runs and hits her, then picks her up and throws her over her shoulder to the mat. She starts climbing to the turnbuckle and gets ready for her finisher move. She jumps up and flips trying to land on Maryse, but Maryse rolls out of the way and Aly lands on her stomach. Ouch.

"Come on Maryse, get up!" Ted yells from outside.

Maryse gets up and grabs Aly by the hair and gets her in the position for her finisher. She tries to go for it but Aly counters and flips her backwards and goes for the pin again. But of course Maryse kicks out at 2. Maryse is at the ropes and Aly tries to pull her away, but Maryse kicks her and puts her in the lock for the finisher. She drops her on her head and goes for the pin. One, two , three and Maryse wins.

"The winner of this match, Maryse!"

Ted comes into the ring and congratulates Maryse. That's when Miz runs out, to make sure that Aly is okay. He slides into the ring as soon as Ted and Maryse leave. Aly is moving so that's good news.

"Lys, are you okay?" Miz asks.

"Miz? Yeah...I'm okay. I just need ice."

Miz helps her up and out of the ring. They head backstage and he gets some ice for her,

then they head to where Alex and I were, so that she could calm down and relax too.


	33. The Day Off

After the show was over, we went out to the parking lot and got into the cars and went back to the hotel. Once we all got back to the hotel, Aly went into Mike's room with her, and of course Alex and I went into ours. When I got into the room I just collapsed back on the bed because I was so tired. Frankly my neck still hurt but I was going to be okay.

"How're you feeling?" Alex asks coming over to me.

"I still hurt but I'm going to be okay Alex, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry whether we're wrestling or not. I care about you and I don't want to see you seriously injured. Just be careful alright?"

"I'll be careful, just tell that to Rhodes and keep him out of my matches, he's starting to creep me out."

"Yeah I can see why."

"Alex you don't understand. Tonight in that ring he gave me this real seductive look, and last night at the club he came up behind me as Aly and I were dancing. He won't leave me alone, not to mention Morrison wont leave Aly alone but that's not good."

"Want me to take care of him for you?" Alex asks.

"Yeah in the ring, just save it for the ring okay? I don't want to see you getting hurt or arrested or anything like that."

"Alright, I'll save it for the ring."

~Aly and Mike~

"Lyssa are you alright?" Mike asks her as she's sitting in one of the chairs

"Yeah, just a bit sore, but I'm okay Mike. I can't believe Maryse."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's acting so jealous."

"That's only because I turned her down last Night Of Champions because of her little tease games. I'm surprised Dibiase is still with her." Mike says.

"Oh I can see that relationship not lasting long, because like you said she's a tease."

"Don't let her get to you Lyssa, she's totally not worth it."

"I'll try. I have a headache, I think that a good night's rest will make me feel better. See you in the morning?" Aly asks him.

"Yeah, you get rest. See you in the morning."

She heads into the bathroom to change for bed, she comes out and gets into the bed to go to sleep.

"Night Mike."

"Night Lyssa."

Mike then sat in the chair and was watching Tv for while before he fell asleep in the chair.

~Regular Point Of View~

I wake up the following morning, and it was really late. My neck felt a whole lot better than last night thank god. I lay there wondering if we have to go to Superstars tonight. I wanted to ask Alex, but he was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. So I decided to text Mike and ask him. I text him 'Hey Mike, do we got WWE Superstars tonight to go to?'. I wait for a reply, and I get one saying 'No, not tonight. Today we get a day off'. I sigh in relief, because I really don't want to be wrestling a 2nd night in a row. I decided that since I'm awake, I should at least get dressed. Even though it's a lazy day because we have the day off, but still I got to at least look my best you know?

I tiredly look through my bag, trying not to fall off the bed in the process. I have my clothes in hand and I wanted to get dressed right there, but to be honest I didn't want to risk Alex waking up and well yeah. He'd have a field day if he saw that, because he hasn't seen me like that before. I just don't want to risk it, so I go into the bathroom to change. After I'm done I walk out and I see that Alex is still sleeping. I decided to let him sleep and I would go out and get breakfast or something, or maybe do a little shopping. I head down to the lobby and walk towards the doors, when suddenly I bump into someone. I look over at the person and it just had to be Cody Rhodes...AGAIN.

"Oh, gross."

"Ah come on Carly, don't say that."

"Why not? You try to hit on me when I'm already with Alex. You even cost me my match last night. Here's an idea Cody, try not being in character 24/7, then maybe I'd like you as a friend."

I walk out the door and walk down the street to the nearest breakfast place.

~Aly and Mike~

Aly wakes up a few hours after I had left, and she rolls over onto her back. She then feels around and realizes that Mike isn't sleeping next to her.

"Mike?" she calls out sitting up.

She looks over and sees him sleeping in the chair and the Tv is still going. She looks at the clock and it's 10am. She walks over and tries waking him up by shaking his shoulder lightly. No luck, he's still asleep. That's when she gets an idea, she leans down and kisses him, hoping that would rise some response in him. But still no luck, he's still sleeping.

"Mike, if you don't get up, then I guess I'll have to go find Morrison." she says shaking him.

He instantly wakes up and his eyes like bug out.

"What?"

"Ha ha kidding Mike. I wasn't really going to do that, just wanted you to get up. So you fell asleep in the chair huh?"

"I guess I did."

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asks.

"Well Carly texted me earlier, asking me if we had Superstars to go to tonight. I told her that we didn't and that we have the day off. Then I went back to sleep after I got no other response from her."

"Good a day off, I'm going back to bed." she says jumping back into bed.

"Oh no you don't, you didn't just wake me up like that to head back to bed."

"Oh I believe I just did. What're you going to do about it huh?" she said jokingly and holding her arms out.

"What now?" she jokes.

She sees him coming over and sqeaks, diving under the covers.

"You can't hide from me from under the covers you know." he says laughing.

"A girl can dream can't she?" she asks muffled.

"Got you." Mike says pulling the covers off.

"No you don't!" she says pulling the covers over herself.

"Well it looks like I'm stealing that fedora back."

"Oh that's not fair." she says in an insulted gasp.

"Then get out of that bed."

"Fine." she says getting out of bed.

"So what do you want to do today considering it's our day off? Besides sleeping that is."

"I don't know see what Carly and Alex are doing?"

"Alright, you may have to change clothes first." Mike points out.

"So do you. You wore those yesterday."

So Aly goes into the bathroom to change and Mike changes where he is. Once they're all set they walk out and head for me and Alex's hotel room. That's when I come out of the elevator and end up bumping into them.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Where were you?"

"Breakfast."

"By yourself?"

"Kind of...yeah."

We walk up to the door and walk in, and Alex is up and watching Tv.

"Awe, you left Alex all alone. How could you?"

"Haha very funny Aly, it was only for a few hours."

We all sit around talking about last night and how we're okay and everything. I talk about how I told Cody off and just left him standing there thinking. That's when Aly just reaches over and pokes Mike and moves away making it seem like she didn't do it.

"Lyssa, why'd you poke me?" Mike asks.

She can't answer because she's giggling too much and I laugh and answer him.

"It's been one of her goals to poke your arms when you're wearing that shirt. Says it makes

your arms look really buff Mike. I'd like to see you wearing that shirt too sometime Alex, I mean if Aly thinks that of Mike, I wonder what I'll think when I see you."

"You would Carly, you would." Aly responds.

"What? Alex is a little bit more built than Mike, I'm just wondering how the shirt would look on him."

"I say again, you would Carly."


	34. Aly & Mike's Date

Today was the day, Aly's date. She came to my room for me to help her get ready for it.

"Don't worry Aly, he likes you this is why he asked you out on this date. Any idea where you're going?"

"Nope not a clue. I guess he's going to leave it to a surprise."

"Well surprises are good. Alright you look amazing, he'll really love you now."

That's when there was a knock on my door.

"That's him. Go get him Aly."

She takes a deep breath and opens the door. There Mike stands in a nice shirt and jeans.

"You look amazing Lyssa."

"Thanks, as do you."

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"You two have fun now!" I yell as they leave.

~Mike & Aly's Date~

They get into Mike's car after leaving the hotel.

"So where are we going?" Aly asks.

"That's all part of the surprise, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

"No, I guess not."

After a silent and long drive along, he stops the car. She looks around and she sees that they're at a mini gold course.

"Mini golf?"

"Yeah something fun. Wanted to step away from the typical movie date you know?"

"Understandable."

They get out of the car and he pays for the game, and everything. Then they start off at hold one.

"Ladies first." Mike said allowing Aly to go first.

"Why thank you."

She steps up to where he ball was placed, she focuses and hits the ball and successfully getting a hole in one.

"Whoo! You're turn Mike."

"Just warning you, I'm not that good at mini golf."

"Neither am I, but it's still fun anyway. We can laugh at each other."

He steps up next and lines the ball up with the hole, he hits the ball and gets a hole in one like her.

"You're bad at mini golf huh? Doesn't look like it from here."

"Oh just wait, only certain courses are difficult for me."

As they went on the courses got more and more challenging. Mike missed a few times and they both laughed about it. It came time for the final hole, where there was a downwards hill and a river like thing on the other side. Aly hits the ball and it goes down the river and lands in the hole.

"Hole in one!"

Mike steps up next and does the same thing, but the ball passes by the hole but only by a few inches.

"Man so close."

They walk down and Mike finishes his round and they walk back to return the clubs and balls. Then they walk over to this pizza place for something to eat where there also was an arcade. They start off with eating pizza first, before playing any of the games.

"You know Mike there's something I have to tell you. One of the main reasons why you're my favorite wrestler. You see Mike, you're my favorite wrestler because once you realized your dream, you never quit. You dug harder and achieved what you wanted despite all the people saying that you should go home and that you weren't meant to be a wrestler. And from people saying that you should go back to reality television."

"Really? And I'm your inspiration to become a wrestler?"

"One of a few yes."

"That makes me feel happy, I'm someone's inspiration, that's a great feeling. I'm glad I

could be your inspiration."

"I'm glad you started wrestling, otherwise I wouldn't have ever gotten to know you so well."

He smiles and then kisses her, just a peck for now anyway.

"Ready for games?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Aly and Mike get up and play ski-ball first. That game you can get a lot of tickets. Game after

game after game, Aly and Mike kept winning tickets. They moved onto another game where you could win tickets for prizes. Mike scored the jackpot and got like 50 tickets.

"Wow! You're awesome at this game Mike."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. We got a good amount of tickets, want to go cash them in for prizes?"

"Yeah sure."

They walk over to the prize counter and look at everything they have. They combine all the tickets they won and count them up. Aly looks up and sees a bug stuffed penguin and it was the exact amount of tickets they had.

"I want that." she said pointing to the penguin.

Mike hands in the tickets and grabs the penguin from the person behind the counter.

"Before I give it to you, you give me something."

"What?"

"Think."

She thinks for a while and finally gets it.

"Oh, I know now."

She leans up and gives him a kiss. He smiles and then hands her the penguin.

"Ready to head back now?"

"Yeah."

They head back to the car and then head back to the hotel. They stop at his room before heading in.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay."

She then walks over to me and Alex's room and knocks. I get up and answer the door.

"Hey, how was the date?"

"Oh it was just perfect. We played mini golf first then had pizza and he got me this."

She shows me the stuffed penguin.

"Awe! That's so cute! So it's official now? You know like how Alex and I are?"

"I guess so, and I'm so happy! Hey I'll talk to you tomorrow alright? Got to get back to Mike's

room. I'm staying in there for now."

"Alright, don't do anything while you're in there." I say joking.

"Oh quiet. You're one to talk. You don't do anything in your room with Alex."

"Ha ha night Aly."

"Night Carly."

She gives me a hug and walks back to Mike's room. Then we all head to bed and get a good night's rest before Raw tomorrow night.


	35. Nexus Confrontation

It's now another night of Monday Night Raw, Alex isnt backstage with us this time. He said he would be part of the audience or something like that. Aly, Mike and myself are backstage watching the beginning of the show go on. And look at that, the ninnies or well Nexus are out in the ring to talk, great. They stand in the ring, looking at everyone in the audience and listening to the boos and the cheers for them. That's when Wade Barrett steps forward to talk.

"Gosh I hate them." I say to Mike and Aly.

"How fitting."

That's when he's interrupted by boos and he smiles, as do the rest of Nexus.

"How fitting that tonight's Raw eminates from this nation's capitol. The sights of so many historic rallies and ground breaking speeches. Well last week I said that the Nexus were going to do something that would be talked about forever. And that's exactly what happened, because we single-handedly, systematically destroyed a WWE institution. The Undertaker."

He says pointing to the titantron.

They replay what happened last Monday to the Undertaker done by Nexus. That's just wrong, I didn't like that. The camera comes back to Nexus and they're all laughing. Next to speak was David Otunga.

"Now that...that right there should put to rest any doubts about the Nexus and their weakness. We...we are the new phenoms of the WWE. Come on man, we're it! We trimmed the fat with Darren Young, lost Skip Sheffield to injury, and yet we still manage to have the greatest night of our lives!"

"No you're just a bunch of sparkly fairies." I say outloud.

Aly and Mike crack up.

"Sparkly fairies?" she asks.

"Yeah, all their wrestling attire is sparkly."

David then hands off the mic to Michael Tarver.

"If anyone had done anything as unprecidented as what we did to the Undertaker. Ha ha ha ha, no. If anyone could do something as unprecidented as what we did to the Undertaker, they would probably sit back and savor that moment for the rest of their lives. But not us, we weren't finished. Later that night, we took out five of Raw's top superstars. You know what? In fact, Chris Jericho and Edge were so scared of us, they took themselves out of the match. Because they wanted nothing to do with the Nexus. You know what happened next? Heath Slater why don't you tell him baby."

He then hands the mic off to Heath Slater.

"What happened next, was that I pinned the WWE Champion. Let me repeat myself. I Heath Slater, pinned the WWE Champion Sheamus. Your champion. Hold on hold on hold on, I don't think the people in the cheap seats heard me. But I'm the one, who pinned the WWE Champion. Me, this guy right here, Heath Slater!"

"Also known as the chick from Wendy's" I joke.

Then Justin Gabriel takes the mic from Heath.

"Calm down Heath, calm down. Well done by the way. But you see, I've done something even more impressive than that. Who in the WWE can say they delivered their finishing move to the Undertaker and John Cena in the same night? I can. You see first I hit the Undertaker with a 450. And later the same night, I did this..."

They cut to the titantron and replay what he did to John Cena.

"What was that like..I don't know...like the 3rd time I hit that move on Cena? Well you know John, everytime I hit that move it just gets more and more satisfying each time. You CAN see me John. You can see me crashing down on your lifeless body over and over and over again."

"Yeah and you hurt yourself each time. Wont be a matter of time before you break your hands!" I yell at the screen as he hands the mic back to Wade.

"And then after all that, I personally devenomized the viper. Yeah, I pinned Randy Orton and that is just a taster of what's to come here in the WWE. Because in two weeks time at Night of Champions in the six-pack challenge, I will beat Orton, Cena, Sheamus, Jericho and Edge. To bring the WWE Championship back home to the Nexus. And mark my words friends, it will be historic, it will be ground breaking and in fact it will be everything that I have said..." then he's cut off by Randy's music.

"About time someone shut him up!" I yell at the screen.

"You want to know what I took away from last week? The fact that I took out two of your men in less than 30 seconds. But...Wade, you're not going to roll footage on that now are you? But no no no, don't worry don't worry. Because I'll just do it again. Now I don't care who I have to pin at Night of Champions to win title. But rest assured Wade Barrett, I am going to make it my business...to hit you with an RKO." he ends smiling evily.

"Real tough talk Randy, real tough! Well if want to be the tough guy, why don't you come into the ring right now and try giving me an RKO!" Wade says back to him.

Randy then starts walking down the ramp before the general manager 'dings' in.

"May I have your attention please, I have recieved an email from the general manager." Michael Cole announces.

"No duh Captain Obvious." Aly says.

"And I quote. Last week was indeed a historic night for Nexus, as a unit. But tonight we'll find out how some of the members fair individually. Tonight for the first time ever, the master of the 450 splash, the south african sensation Justin Gabriel will face John Cena! In addition, Randy Orton. You wont have to wait until the Night Of Champions to see if you can hit an RKO on Wade Barrett because tonight...for the first time ever, the former bare knuckle champion and the fearless leader of Nexus Wade Barrett, will go one on one with Randy Orton!"

That's when Randy starts smiling and laughing evily.

"Oh and uh gentlemen, gentlemen one more...one more thing. To ensure that both matches are fair, Nexus is banned from ringside tonight."

"Yes!" Aly and I both scream.

Nexus is flipping out and Randy is like in heaven, smiling and laughing evily then glaring at Barrett, and then they cut to a commercial.


	36. Before Miz's Big Surprise

Coming back from the commercial, they replay what happened last week during the main event where Jericho counted himself out and Edge pushed the ref and getting disqualified. Leaving Sheamus, Orton and Cena to fend for themselves against the 5 members of Nexus. The first match was involving Chris Jericho and the GM interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have recieved another email from the general manager."

"Oh my god, no duh captain obvious!" Aly yells

Chris has a look on his face like 'what the hell'.

"And I quote. Last week when Chris Jericho and Edge took themselves out of the main event, it was a slap in the face to the WWE Universe as well as to me, the general manager. Thus there will be appropriate consequences. Tonight, if Edge and Chris Jericho do not win their respective matches, they will be taken out of the six-pack challenge at Night Of Champions."

Chris quickly gets out of the ring and starts screaming 'what'.

"And Chris Jericho, your opponent is this man..."

"Who is the general manager? Tell me right now. Who says this?" Chris yells at Cole.

That's when John Morrison's music comes on.

"Him?" Aly asks.

Let's just make a long story short, John Morrison beat Jericho and he's out of the six-pack challenge. Chris looked like he was going to cry.

"Awe, poor Chris." I say pretending to sound sad.

The next match was the Justin Gabriel vs John Cena. Long story short, John Cena won.

Then the next match came up. First to come to the ring, Melina.

"You know I admire her so much, so flexible." I say.

"I know, like super flexible. Very pretty as well." Aly adds in.

Then her opponent was Alicia Fox.

"Oh hell no not her! I hate her!" Aly yells.

"Melina. I'm sorry to inform you, but you will not be competing at Night Of Champions. Because if anyone is to become the undefined champion of divas, it is me. Because I am more talented, more beautiful, have more followers on Twitter than you and LayCool combined." She rants while strutting down the ramp and up the steel steps into the ring.

"So you will be seeing me at Night Of Champions. But not as a LumberJill. But as the most fierce Diva's champion in history."

The ref takes Melina's belt and Alicia ditches the mic. The bell rings, and making a long story short, of course Melina wins and keep sher Diva's title. The camera then comes onto us backstage with Miz and him looking behind the black curtain set up over something that he is set to reveal in the ring later.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. Josh, this is just perfect. Tonight is all about the Miz. The entire world is going to know about the journey of the road to awesome." Miz says.

"Can I see what's underneath here?" Josh asks trying to see what's underneath.

Miz then slaps him away and we laugh.

"What're you doing? I just...I just...get away from me now."

We smile and then he goes back and looks at what's behind the black sheet and laughs in

approval as we go to commercial.

"That is just awesome, can't wait till you reveal it!" Aly exclaims.

"Yeah me neither!" I say next.

We come back from commercial and we see Edge in the lockeroom with Zack Ryder.

"I just don't get it. Chris Jericho lost and he's out, so why should I have to put the spot in the six-pack challenge on the line. What, because I shoved a referee last week? Big deal. Want to know why I did it? Little known fact, no one else heard it of course, under his breath he said derogatory things about my mom and nobody disrespects my mom. Want to know why? Because I love her."

"I love her too." Zack agreed.

"Wow, creepy." I say being weirded out, and Edge was too.

"What?" he asks.

"Forget it, forget it just listen. Listen bro, I'm a former number one contender myself okay? So I realize where you're coming from. Title matches, they're precious. That's why I want to be your opponent tonight."

"I used to think you were the biggest tool in the world. But that's a brilliant Idea. Yeah, because you're an easy one, because you suck. I can't lose." Edge says.

"Bro, are you serious? I'm standing right here. I'm an NOC. Number one contender." Zack says back.

"Attention anonymous general manager. Oh nepitant one, all seeing all knowing. Wait, are you in this bag? Are you in here? Wait, no no you're not in there. But I know you're listening. I want you to know and officially recognize that I accept Zack Ryder's challenge for a match tonight, and I want you to honor this arrangement, because If you don't you will have serious serious problems with your top RAW superstar." Edge calls out to the general manager.

"Woo woo woo. You know it."

"Oh oh, and I also want you to know that if Zack Ryder's music does not play as my opponent tonight, then I will come out there and I will take your...your computer...your form of communication and I will smash it to a million pieces."

"Bro, bro um...did you call me a tool?" Zack asks.

"Yeah." Edge confirms.

"That really hurt my feelings bro." Zack says taking off the glasses.

Then it switched to Dibiase and Maryse.

"You make me feel good about myself. Yes, of course, I love spending time with you. I love you too."

That's when Maryse comes up.

"Ew." Aly says outloud.

"Who are you talking to?" Maryse asks Ted.

"I'll call you back...mom. That's my mom."

"Okay. By the way, me too."

"Me...me too? Me too what?" Ted asks confused.

"Oh stop playing this little innocent with me."

"No seriously, what...what's going on?"

"I went back to your limo to get my purse, and I found your note."

"Note?" he asks, then opening it up and reading it.

"I want you so bad. What...I didn't write this. Why would I write this when I can tell you to your face? And what makes you think this note is for you? Hmmm?"

Maryse laughs.

"Who else would it be for?" she asks.

"Hello? Millionaire in his 20's, movie star. I mean there are six new diva rookies that would die to be in your shoes. I mean, the note's for me."

"You're ridiculous." then she starts talking in french.

"Oh my god speak english you broad." I yell.

"No don't start. We talked about this. No french. I don't understand you. Maryse, I'm walking away." he says walking away as Maryse goes on with the french.


	37. Magazine Cover Reveal

But anyway it finally came time for Miz to go out to the ring to unveil what was under the black sheet. We went out to the ring during the commercial break and waited until we came back. His music played after the commercial break ended, with Aly and myself standing by his side.

"Good evening, my name is Mike Mizanin and I have no right to be here. At least that's what they told me six years ago when I first started. Afterall I was the lowest form of life on the planet, a reality television star."

That's when they cue the titantron showing him on the Real World.

"So cute even back then." Aly muttered to herself

"So it was no surprise that in order to break out in the WWE, I had to start at the bottom. I had to start in a competition where I was a competitor on tough enough."

They cut to a picture of him on tough enough.

"Still cute." Aly muttered to herself.

"Good looking guy huh? Oh yeah, I know. Now as a competitor on tough enough I started hearing the voices. The voices of superstars, the voices of so called legends, the voices of each and every one of you. Asking 'why are you here', 'Miz you shouldnt be here, you should go back to Mtv'. Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? The fact is I refuse to leave, I refuse to cave into the pressure. So, I moved on. I did whatever I had to do to get a job here. So I became the host of smackdown."

They cut to a picture of him hosting smackdown.

"I'm going to say it again...still cute." Aly mutters.

"I know I could've done better than that, however the voices still got louder. Instead of asking me to leave, you were telling me to leave. You would sit there and say that I have no talent. There is no respect for you, Miz you don't belong. Each and every one of you would've refused. Each and every one of you...would've left. But I didn't, I stuck around and I formed a tag team with John Morrison. And I thought I made it, but no. Despite becoming tag team champions you all said that John Morrison was the star, I was just a sidekick. You said that I was riding John Morrison's coattails. And that if we split, I would be gone, I would vanish, I would fall into obscurity. But we did split and what happened? Huh? What happened? Anyone? Anyone at all know? I became the United States Champion. But that still wasn't good enough for you! You all called it a fluke! You all said that I would never rise to the next level! Then what happened? Huh? Then what happened? I'll give you a hint. I won Money In The Bank! I punched in my ticket to becoming a WWE Champion. So the man that didn't belong, the man that was shunned, the man that was ostricized, now can be looked at as the biggest star in this entire company! Which leads me to this."

He then walks over to where the black sheet was.

"Drumroll please." he says taking off the sheet revealing his WWE Magazine cover.

Aly and I clap.

"Wow!" she exclaims.

"My cover to the new WWE Magazine. Issues on stands now! You might be wondering why this is such a big deal. Because as a child, I bought every issue. I would put them in my bedroom and I would dream...I would dream of getting the cover of this magazine and now it has happened. So now that has happened, I want to hear it. I want to hear it from each and every one of you. I want to hear it from the kids, the men, the women, I want to hear it from every single person in this arena. I want you to stand up out of your seats. I want you to get up and do what you should've done a long time ago. I want you to admit that you were wrong!"

"That's right people, admit it!" Aly yells.

"All of you, you all were wrong! Each and every single one of you! I made it, I did it! I am the poster child, not Cena, not Orton, nobody besides me! You can't deny it, you can't hide from it. You all watching right now here and on Tv have no choice but to admit the fact that you were wrong. Because I'm the Miz and I have earned...earned the right to say I'm AWESOME!"

Aly claps and walks up to him and grabs onto his arm, but that's when music plays and we all look over and see Daniel Bryan walk out.

"Oh my god seriously?" I yell.

"What the hell?" Aly yells.

Miz grabs his title and briefcase as Aly holds onto him.

"Hi Mike Mizanin, my name is Daniel Bryan. Relax relax relax, I came out here to congratulate you. Seriously seriously, we have a lot in common, a lot more than you think. I mean nobody thought that I would ever make it either."

"You didn't make it. You have accomplished nothing in the WWE." Miz retorts back.

"Okay, touche touche. You're probably right, I mean clearly I haven't accomplished as much as you. Clearly I'm not the superstar that you are, I mean if you listened to that, I mean I just came out to generic rock music that I can't even identify. I mean I don't have the style that you do, I mean I have a haircut that I paid $10 for. I have to wear my wrestling gear in the back, just so security don't throw me out and even then I had to show them my I.D. three times. I mean if anything, I'm the anti-superstar. But one thing I do know, is that if I get to face you for the United States Championship, I can beat you."

"Oh hell no Bryan!" I scream.

"I agree, that you paid $10 for that haircut. But what on god's green earth makes you worthy to go against me for the United States Championship...nothing! You don't deserve it!"

"That's right!" Aly yells.

"You know what? You know what? You're probably right. You're probably right. And besides, if that match did happen, next month's WWE Magazine would probably, I mean it could look like this..."

A fake issue of the magazine shows up with Daniel Bryan putting Miz in a submission showing that he taps out. Aly takes the mic from Miz for a second.

"You? On a cover? Hahaha, you wish Bryan, you wish! L'asino di persona che sogna di essere una star egotistico!" she says in English then Italian, then hands the mic back to Miz who is flustered by Bryan.

"Calm down Sadie, calm down, you too Miz. Miz, I'm not coming out here saying that I'm going to rip you apart or tear you limb from limb or even that I'm going to beat you up. But I want you to know, that I can beat you. And that I can make you tap out. And that I can become the next United States Champion."

"In your dreams Bryan!" I yell

"Well let me tell you something, Daniel. I don't like you. I've never liked you. I didn't like you when you were my NXT rookie, I didn't like you when you took my spot on Smackdown. I didn't like you when...I didn't like you when you came out here and interrupted my moment right now. You say you can beat me? You can beat me? Well I can anniahilate you. I can beat you so bad that you'll beg to go back to the minor leagues."

"Whoa, wait a second, wait a second enough. You and me, U.S Championship match, yes or no?" Bryan asks.

"Yes." Miz confirms.

"Excellent excellent, thank you Miz, I appreciate it man."

"No no no Daniel thank you. Thank you.." Miz says as he goes to knock him out.

We back up and out of the way so we don't get hurt. Bryan stops Miz and goes to get him in that submission move. But then out of no where, Alex comes into the ring and start kicking Daniel getting him off of Miz.

"Alex? Where'd he come from?" I say to Aly.

Alex pick Bryan up going for his finisher move, Bryan jumps down and kicks Alex in the back of the head and gets him in the Lebel Lock.

"No!" I yell.

Miz gets the briefcase and goes to hit Bryan with it, but he throws him over the top rope as

Alex Rolls away.

"Alex get up!" I yell.

Aly gets out of the ring and rushes over to Miz to make sure he's okay. I stay in the ring because of Alex. Alex gets up and goes to knock down Bryan, but Bryan trips him and gets him in the Lebel Lock and Alex starts tapping out. But that's no use there' s no ref and this isn't a match. Miz walks up to the side of the ring, but then backs off because that's what Daniel Bryan would have wanted Miz to do. I get out of the ring and help Alex roll out. Then Daniel goes over the the magazine cover and just kicks it sending it knocking over to it's side. I help Alex backstage and Aly and Miz slowly walk back.

"La maniera di essere l'asino matura, calciando delle cose sopra perché lei non prende la

sua maniera! Way to be mature jackass, kicking things over because you don't get your way!" Aly says once in Italian then translating to English.

Miz looked pissed and aggravated.

"It's alright, don't let him get to you. Oh crap you're title. Wait right here." she tells Miz.

She runs down to the ring, and Bryan just watches her get in the ring and grab the title. He just watches and she stops at the ropes and waits, that's when she turns around and just huts Bryan with the title knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you EVER come out and interrupt us again! You 12 year old!"

She crawls out of the ring and goes back up the ramp and hands Miz the title.

"He's all taken care of for the night."

"Good job Lyssa."

Then he kisses her and they walk backstage and find Alex and I.

"Alex are you okay?" I ask him.

"Ow...I'll be fine." he winces in pain.

"That ass, that jealous ass. I can't believe he's even here in the WWE."

I grab ice for him and he puts it on the back of his head and then Aly and Miz walk up.

"So what happened? I missed it." I ask.

"I went back for the title that Miz left in the ring after the 12 year old kid out there kicked over the magazine cover. I mean really? How old is he? Twelve that's how old he is. Then I just grabbed the title and slammed it into his face knocking him out."

"I taught you well Lyssa." Miz added.

"Well lets head back to the hotel, I think we all need rest." I say.


	38. Looking Into The Past Of Alex & Mike

It's the day after a very eventful Monday Night Raw. I woke up this morning and started watching Raw over again even though I already know what happened. I missed what happened after I left and went backstage last night as Daniel Bryan was in the ring before Aly went to get the title back for Mike. I watch and see that he did indeed kick over the magazine cover.

"Wow, she was right. He did act like a 12 year old."

"Nerd." Alex says referring to Daniel Bryan.

"NERDDDD!" I say like Miz and Morrison.

"Haha what was that?" he asks.

"I'm just putting emphasis on the word, like Miz and Morrison did on The Dirt Sheet. But anyway if I wasn't helping you get backstage to get you ice for the back of your head, I would've so beaten him up. He had no right to do that to you or Miz, seriously. He's a child, and children shouldn't be wrestling in the big man's business."

"Agreed."

"I wonder where Aly is, normally she'll be knocking on the door to come in."

"Maybe she and Mike celebrated his magazine cover last night."

I think about what he just said.

"Ew! Alex that's just wrong, in so many ways. I don't want to even think about that."

"Haha, kidding Carly, I'm just kidding."

"So tonight is the premiere os Season 3 of NXT, you going to watch it with me tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, it's all divas right?"

"Yeah. I just want to see what it's all about. I can most guarantee that Vickie is going to come out and say 'Excuse me!'. I just to really yell 'Nobody likes you!'. She's dating Dolph Ziggler supposedly now, can you say ew? I mean it was worse when Edge was with her, now that was scary."

"Yeah, so what do you want to today?" Alex asks me.

"Well I did want to hang out with Aly today. We really haven't had well you know girl time since she joined us on the road with WWE. So Aly and I will hang out today and then you can go hang with Mike."

"Sounds good."

Then there's a knock on the door and I get up to answer it.

"Hey Aly come in."

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asks.

"I was hoping that we could hang out today, just me and you. Then Alex and Mike can have a guys day you know?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Oh by the way Alex how's your head? You know from last night? I didn't get the chance to ask."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. But since you two are gonna hang out, I'll head over to Mike's room and just hang out there or something."

Alex gets up and kisses me quick before walking out the door and heading over to Mike's room.

"So how do you feel about a day of YouTube videos?" I ask her.

"Sounds like fun."

"And just for you, we'll find videos about Miz."

"You're awesome Carly."

"I know I am haha."

I plug my computer into the Tv like I always do and go searching on YouTube. I go into my playlists and find The Miz one I made just for Aly and click on one of the videos. It was an interview of him when he was on The Inferno 2.

"Welcome to The Inferno 2 aftershow, incase you missed it, here's a recap."

It goes to a recap of The Inferno 2 and the challenges and whatnot they all went through.

"Oooh he was in a suit! Haha game on bitches! He still looks cute." Aly exclaims.

Then we go to watch part 2.

"Out Miz the Miz? Interesting." Aly says.

Then when they start yelling and such and we crack up laughing after the guy says 'I love you."

"Haha shoeless." I said.

"Dork." Aly says about him.

Then he starts doing a truth or dare game. But it's a truth and dare game instead. He answers a truth question and then he gets dared to show whether he wears boxers or briefs.

"Oh my god, he did not just get dared to do that!" I exclaim.

"He did, cause he's going to show them!" Aly exclaims.

"Oh I cant watch this, he's one of my best friends, talk about awkward!" I exclaim.

Once that video was over, I went back and clicked on a video from him on Tough Enough.

"You know what? This past week, I've been getting ready for this dixie dogfight. This past

week, I've been hearing people say, 'Mike this guy's bigger than you, he's boxed before, he's an ultimate fighter. You're an underdog'. An underdog, you know what? I've never been an underdog. But tonight at Armageddon, my first pay per view, I'm not going to look stupid. The fact of the matter is, the underdog is going to have some bite. Eat it Puder!"

"Oh my god that last part was hilarious! But still cute." Aly exclaims.

Then I move onto Alex Riley videos, I went on a video search spree for him basically. I click on the one of him doing the NXT Rookie Confessionals after the Power of the Punch challenge of Season 2 of NXT. Then I moved onto the video of us on NXT when he called Matt Striker a nerd.

"NERDDDD!" I exclaim.

Then I searched and found this video about Kaval injuring him.

"What is this one about?" I ask myself.

I click on it and it plays. I can't believe what happened as soon as it played. Kaval kicked him and he went backwards and hit the back of his head off the metal fence around the ring.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim.

The ref stops the match do to what happened to check him out. Alex touches the back of his head and there's blood on his hands, then a small thing of blood was on the floor.

"You stupid ass ninja!" I exclaim.

"I'm surprised he didn't get a concussion. Wait a minute Daniel Bryan kicked him in the back of the head last night. Alex is lucky he didn't get a concussion then too."

"I knew there was a reason why I hated that damn ninja."

Everytime the showed the footage, I'd flinch. I decided that was enough and moved onto another video, a video where he faced this guy named Rudy Parker. Alex got Rudy into the corner and then the ref backed him up, and Alex was like 'I'm not going to hit him'. That's when he did a light slap/tap to him.

"Ahahahaha! That was funny!" Aly says.

Then Alex got him on the mat and then repeatedly slapped his head.

"Haha that was even funnier!"

I kept going back to those two parts and we both just cracked up laughing everytime. We're too caught up in laughing to notice that Alex and Mike walked in.

"What's so funny?" Mike asks.

We stop laughing for a bit.

"Should we show them?" Aly asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well we were watching this video, as you can see on the Tv." Aly says.

Then she comes over to me and imitates the 2nd slapping that was in the video, then after that she cracked up. Then I go up to Alex and go to imitate the 1st slap in the video.

"And what's this?" I ask imitating the light slap like in the video.

Aly is sitting on the bed, just laughing. Alex thinks and then takes a look at the video on the screen.

"Ah, my days in FCW." he says remembering.

"Yeah, we just watched the video of that bald ass ninja injuring you. You know when he kicked you and sent you flying backwards into the metal fence thing around the ring? You were bleeding pretty badly, I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion. That really concerns me since you got kicked in the back of the head by Daniel Bryan last night. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, honest. Yeah that injury by Kaval hurt, I faintly remember that, but I'm okay don't worry."

"Mike we also watched videos of you, when you were on the Inferno 2 interview thing, where you showed what you were wearing for underwear." Aly adds in.

"Hey I was dared to do that, I didn't want to."

"It's okay Mike, it was funny, don't be embarrassed."

"Oooh wait I want to see from Raw last night when Aly knocked Bryan out with the belt." I exclaim.

I unplug my computer and go to the recording and go to where Aly knocked him out.

"Wow Aly you really hit him."

"That's what he gets for being a little 12 year old child last night. He's got to man up."

"True that, he's even got that 12 year old haircut, he's not cool like you two." I say referring to Mike and Alex.

"Teach him a lesson at Night Of Champions Mike, he's not going to get your title. If he does, he's got a boatload of trouble coming his way."

We stay in the room for a while remembering the old days of Mike and Alex, then we went out for dinner and came back just in time for Alex and I to watch NXT Season 3.


	39. NXT Season 3 and Pool

It got closer to 9 pm and we're all still hanging out in the room.

"Well NXT season 3 is about to start. I just want to find out what this is all about."

"I don't think I can watch it, It's not as good if Mike isn't a WWE pro. Let's go back to the room Mike."

"Awe okay Aly, talk to you later?" I ask.

"Yeah sure."

Aly and Mike get up and leave and head back to his room, while NXT starts Alex and I sit back and watch it. It starts and some pretty catchy music starts playing and I start dancing along to it. That's when Alex raises his eyebrow and a little smirk forms on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. By all means continue." he says acting innocent.

"Well I can't now, the show started."

"Raincheck?" he asks.

"Haha sure."

Then the show starts.

"Welcome to Season 3 of WWE NXT!" Michael Cole says.

"Ugh Captain Obvious."

I didn't want to pay attention to Michael Cole.

"Hey look, it's the nerd!" I say pointing out Matt Striker.

"NERRRRD!" Alex says, and I laugh.

"Nerd? WHERE?" Aly exclaims walking back in.

"Oh him. Damn. Thought it would be someone entertaining." Aly says then walking back to

Mike's room.

Matt then said something about the WWE Pros.

"Kelly Kelly!"

"Let me introduce to you my rookie diva. She's sassy, fun and fiesty, here's Naomi!"

"Wow, what up with the outfit?" I say being shocked.

"Brie and Nikki, the Bella Twins!" Matt says next.

"Last season you saw our rookie diva do her thing on the mic, and this season you're going to see her do her thing in the ring. She's super talented and she has the tightest body you've ever seen. So let's hear it for Jamie!"

"Wow, I think she's way too skinny. She's got the muscle but wow." I point out.

"Primo!" Matt says next.

"Oh my god, this guy?" I ask.

"Wasn't he with his brother Carlito?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, but I haven't even seen him wrestle much, then again he's on smackdown and I don't watch that."

"My rookie diva, she's like a firecracker. She's small, but she'll light you up and look so good.

Give it up for my girl, A.J."

"Alicia Fox!"

"Oh no! Aly hates her!"

Aly then bursts in again.

"Ewwwww! God I hate her. Almost as much as I hate Frenchie!" she says then leaving.

"Is she going to do this all night?" Alex asks.

"I have no idea."

We missed Alicia announce her rookie, but oh well.

"Goldust!"

"WWE Universe and all my golden ones let me premiere you with your next breakout

star...Aksana."

"Wow, Aksana? I remember her from my FCW days." Alex points out.

"Excuse me!" I hear Vickie's voice.

"Oh god, here we go." I say.

"Excuse me! For those of you that may not know, last week I fired my rookie diva Aloisa. Aloisa had to learn the hard way...excuse me! She has to learn the hard way that she may be taller than me, but she will never ever be bigger than me. And now that she's out of the way, I am here to introduce to you my brand new rookie diva and she is almost, almost as pretty as I am. Ladies and gentlemen, Kaitlyn!"

"You know Carly, you should've been inducted into this."

"Haha, you wish I was."

"That I do."

Matt starts talking again.

"Rookie divas, pros welcome. Now I must tell you, you have a long 3 month journey ahead of you that will end with a happy ending for only one of you. Being a WWE diva is one of the greatest achievements that one can earn in all of entertainment. Diva's are smart, they are sexy and they are powerful. And each one of you will be tested on all three of those medals as the competition goes on. But what I'd like to do now is to give the WWE Universe and opportunity to meet you. Because as you know, you will be judged. 50% of the votes come from your pros, and 50% comes from the WWE Universe! With that said, it's time to meet the rookie divas. Kaitlyn please step forward. I want you to take about 30 or 45 seconds to tell the universe who you are."

"You're so handsome."

"Ugh I don't want to listen to this."

I totally didn't pay any attention to any of the rookie divas talking. Especially Aksana, talk about broken english. Time to take an english speaking course.

"Vickie is a control freak, WOW."

"Okay Aksana is pretty and all, but come one speak english better. And word of advice don't talk in 3rd person."

We sit there and watch the rest of the rookies tell the WWE universe about themselves.

"Okay the rookie divas are certainly smart, sexy and powerful. And that will be put to the test, because coming up next our first NXT rookie challenge!"

The theme music for this season plays again as it heads to commercial.

"Don't get any ideas on me dancing to the song Alex."

"Wasn't going to ask."

"Uh huh, sure."

The commercial break ends and comes back to the first rookie challenge of the night.

"Okay, it is time for our first rookie diva challenege. Ladies you want to make a good first impression so it's important to win this challenge, but there is one other reason. We're going to have our first elimination in 4 weeks time. Whichever diva rookie wins the most challenges, will be immune from elimination in 4 weeks time. So with that said it's time to put your best foot forward, we are going to have a diva dance challenge! Judging you on your dance moves will be the live audience here in Baltimore! Naomi please step forward. You know before we start, I think you need someone to dance with. How about Michael Cole ladies and gentlemen? Michael Cole!"

"Captain Obvious." I add.

"Michael is an exceptional ballroom dancer. Nice leg warmers Jennifer Biel." Matt says as we see Michael Cole wearing red leggings and ballet slippers.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Nerd!" I exclaim.

"Maybe someone should hold the ropes for you. You look like Big Bully Busick in that hat, good job. I do. Okay, let me give you the rules before you...hang on a second Fred Astaire, hold on. You have 30 seconds to impress the WWE Universe, are you ready? Set? Start the music, go!"

I burst out laughing at captain obvious and his dancing.

"Nerd." Alex says.

"Okay okay, thank you. You look like Clark Griswold from European Vacation. You look like you...you need a break. Why don't you have a seat? AJ step forward. You need a dance partner AJ."

After they all danced, Matt asked about each one of them even captain obvious haha.

"Michael Cole, how did Michael Cole do as a dancer? Not as an announcer as a dancer."

The WWE Universe chose Naomi as the winner. In all honestly I think they all did bad.

"I would've done a better job dancing than them."

"I agree with you there, after what I saw from you the past few times in the clubs and a while ago, you're much better than them."

The rest of the night, was basically boring, another challenge was issued to the rookies. It was like a capture the flag type of challenge and Naomi won again. The show soon ended and regular programming came on.

"Well that was interesting."

"Very. So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know it's after 11 at night. Indoor pool?"

"Good idea."

"I'll go tell Aly and Mike, then I'll get ready."

I walk next door to Mike's room and knock on it.

"Hey Carly what's up?" Aly says answering the door.

"Alex and I are heading down to the pool since NXT is over. Want to come?" I ask her.

"Sounds good to me." Aly says, then looking over at Mike and laughs at the look on his face.

"I guess I don't even need to ask if you're going." she says to Mike.

"We'll be right down, I can see Mike's going to rush me."

"Haha alright." I say walking back into the room, and what I see just makes me stop and stare.

Wow, he has a tattoo? Why haven't I seen this before?

"Hey Alex? When did you get that tattoo on your back?"

"Oh that old thing? I've had it for a while, even when I was back in FCW."

"Oh I see, well just let me get ready and then we can meet Aly and Mike down at the pool.

He's in such a rush, you should've seen his face when I asked Aly if she and him wanted to go."

I head into the bathroom and get ready, then we head down to the pool and meet Aly and Mike there. They stand there as we take the clothes we had on over our swimsuits off. We turn around and they're just like in awe.

"Guys, you're drooling." I say.

Then Aly pushes Mike's chin up.

"Flies babe. Flies." she says.

"So what do you want to use first Aly? Pool or hot tub?"

"Pool, the hot tub can be for warming up and being lazy."

"Pool it is then."

All three of them then jump in but I'm sitting on the side because I dont want to jump in. Aly comes over and tries to pull me in.

"You're getting in this water."

"I will, don't worry."

"Now."

I hold on as long as I can, but then I look over and there's Alex all well you know. But I got distracted and next thing I know I'm in the water. All three of them laugh.

"You got distracted."

"Not my fault."

"Actually it is. But you're in the water now, have fun."

After swimming for a long time, I started feeling tired and I mean really tired. I swam to one of the corners and just sat there for a while, until Alex came up to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired of swimming. It really tires me out."

"You wanna head back up to the room?"

"No I'm good, it's not like I'm going to pass out in the water or anything. I can stay awake."

After swimming we all got into the hot tub to relax after all that swimming and everything.

"This feels so much better." I say.

"Don't fall asleep now." Aly says.

"I'll try not to."

But little did I know, I did end up passing out in the hot tub. That's when we all decided to call it a night and head to bed.


	40. Tattoos and Club

I'm awoken Wednesday morning by Aly bursting into the room.

"Carly get up!"

"Ugh, five more minutes!" I yell.

I roll over and feel no one next to me.

"Alex?" I ask.

"He went to the gym with Mike. It's just you and me today again." Aly explains.

"Oh okay, awesome. What do you plan on doing today?" I ask.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo, how about you?"

"I don't think I'll get one, but yeah sure I'll go with you."

"Yay! This tattoo is going to be epic." she exclaims

"Speaking of tattoos...did you know that Alex has one?"

"Oh really? Where and what is it?" she asks.

"It's on his back and it's some kind of cross, I like it. Just noticed it last night."

"That's hot." she stated.

"He's mine, too bad."

"Well anyways, get dressed and let's go!"

"Okay okay, anxious much?" I ask.

"I just really want a new tattoo, come on get ready!"

"Okay take a chill pill and relax."

I get up and go into my bag and choose clothes to wear for the day. I made sure I look my best and then I left with Aly to go to the tattoo parlor down the street. That's when we bump into CM Punk on his way out.

"Hey girls, getting some ink?" he asks.

"Well she is, I'm not."

"Nice, well see you around." he says walking back towards the hotel.

"Well let's get this over with."

We walk in and I wait out on the couch while Aly gets her tattoo. In the meantime I'm sitting there texting Alex back and forth, not telling him where I am. He tells me about him working out and such. I tell him that we should all go to the club again tonight have fun before Superstars tomorrow night, and he agrees. Aly calls me over to see the tattoo, and I tell Alex that I'll see him later.

"Carly come see my tattoo, it's finished!"

"Coming."

I walk over and take a look at it. It has Zero from Nightmare Before Christmas sitting behind the little Drink Me bottle from Alice In Wonderland, with the crown from sleeping Beauty hanging on it, and then resting on the top of the bottle is one of the bread butterflies from Alice In Wonderland.

"Aly, that's amazing. I like it."

"Thanks."

She gets the tattoo bandaged for now and then gets ready and she pays. We leave and then head back to the hotel.

"You know, maybe we should stop by the gym and see the guys. I'm sure they'd want to see them tattoos."

"Haha good idea Carly."

So we turn around and we walk to the gym that Mike and Alex are at so we can watch them work out. We get there and we can see them from outside the window. We head inside and we walk over to them.

"Hey Mike, Alex." Aly says.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he asks.

"Oh nothing much, just came from the tattoo place."

"Tattoo place?" he asks.

"Yeah I got a new tattoo."

"I never knew you even had any existing ones." he states.

"I hide them well. But here, look at the one I just got." she says unveiling the tattoo.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"You got tattoos?" Alex asks.

"Alex, we just cleared that up, yes she does have tattoos." I say.

"You don't have any do you?" he asks me.

"No, I don't. Don't worry." I reassure him.

"So did you tell Aly here about our plans tonight?" Alex asks.

"Oh duh. Aly we're going to another club tonight, wanna come?" I ask.

I then see Miz's reaction to that question.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes. But anyway, we'll leave you two to your working out. Just

wanted to show you Aly's new tattoo. We got to go shopping for outfits for tonight." I say.

We both give them a kiss and we head out and off to a store to buy our outfits for tonight.

"What do you think about this one?" I ask.

"Oh Alex will go crazy for you in that."

"You think? I ask.

"Definately, and what do you think about this one for me?" she asks me.

"Oh Mike will go crazy for you too." I say.

"Then that settles it, we get these outfits." Aly says.

So we pay for the outfits and we spend the rest of the day at the hotel hanging out until Mike

and Alex come back. After a few hours and when the sun was going down, Alex and Mike come back.

"Alright Aly, time to get ready."

"Right, see you in a bit. Time to go impress Mike."

"Knock him out."

Then she walks out the door and next door to her and Mike's room, while I head into the bathroom and do my makeup and hair and put my outfit on.

"Wow, Carly you look just amazing."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I say smiling.

Then we leave and head out into the hallway and there we meet Aly and Mike.

"Amazed Mike?" I ask.

"She looks hot." he says smirking.

We leave and head to the club, we go into the VIP section where all the superstars go. We

hang out for a bit before my 2nd favorite song now came on.

"Hey Alex, that raincheck on the dancing...starts now, come on." I say.

"What raincheck on what dancing?" Aly asks.

"Well the theme song for NXT season 3, which is this one playing, I kind of was dancing along and well...I'm sure you can guess his expression to that."

Aly laughs.

"Enough talk, let's go Carly."

We get up and walk over to the dance floor and I started dancing the way I was last night while watching NXT.

"You know this song is catchy, come on Mike." Aly says grabbing his hand and getting up.

Then she joins Alex and I on the dance floor with Mike and we just danced basically all night. As soon as we got back to the hotel, we hung out in Mike's room for a bit talking about Superstars tomorrow night.

"I really want to get my hands on Maryse, and Alicia Fox. I can't stand either one of them."

"Maybe you should call one of them out tomorrow night and demand a match."

"Hmmm, good idea Carly. I'll do that. Time to show that canadian broad who's boss."

"And if you need backup, I'll be sure to come right on out."

"Thanks, I'm sure I won't need it but thanks."

I yawn.

"Well I'm tired and I got to change out of this dress. See you tomorrow guys." I say getting up

and fixing my dress.

Alex and I walk out after I hug Aly and Mike and then we go back to our room. We change for

bed and go right to sleep after a while.


	41. Backstage Prank

It's now Thursday, we spent the whole day out at the gym working out for the show tonight. We're now at the arena with Mike and Alex. Aly and I are peering around the corner because Aly had an idea to prank the both of them. See she put a little bit of soap in their water bottles, so that when they drink it and try to talk, bubbles come out. We sit there and watch them as they drink from the water bottles, then talk. We see bubbles come out and try to hold our laughter in. They look at each other and then yell our names.

"Carly!" Alex yells.

"Lyssa!" Miz yells.

"Eeep!" we scream as we run away from them.

We run out of the room and out into the hallway and end up bumping into none other than Randy Orton and John Cena. That's when we hear Alex and Miz coming after us and we hide behind Orton and Cena. I hide behind Randy and Aly hides behind John.

"What are you two doing?" they ask raising their eyebrows.

Miz and Riley come out as we hide behind Orton and Cena and that's when John looks over his shoulder at Aly.

"What did you do?" he asks her.

"Put soap in their water so they spew bubbles when they talk." Aly admits

John and Randy crack up a bit, but Aly and I are laughing hysterically.

"That was not funny." Miz says.

"Yes it was. Damn funny if you ask me." Aly says.

"Don't let them kill me Randy. Haha can't get me now I'm hiding behind the Viper!" I exclaim.

But that's when I notice that everyone but myself had blue eyes.

"Crap, I'm outnumbered here. It's attack of the blue eyes. It was all her idea!" I exclaim pointing at Aly.

Then they all look at her and she laughs.

"What? Just because I look innocent, doesn't mean I am. They don't call me trouble for nothing you know." she explains.

"But why hide behind Cena?" Miz asks her.

"Instinct, and because I know you and you'd probably start tickling me or something evil like that." Aly says to Miz shrugging.

"And Cena is supposed to stop me from doing that?" he asks.

Aly eyes him warily.

"I was hoping so, but apparently not." she says backing up towards the next hallway.

"And that's my cue to run like a bat out of hell! BYE!" she exclaims bolting down the hallway.

"I guess I'm off the hook then." I say in relief.

"Not totally. Even if it wasn't your idea, you still helped." Alex says smirking.

"Well you can't get me while I'm hiding behind Orton here." I state.

"Want to bet?" he asks coming closer.

"Eeep! Randy save me!" I exclaim hiding behind him more.

Randy then smirks and moves aside.

"Hey!" I exclaim, then looking at Alex.

"Oh crap, well I think that's my cue to go." I say moving on to hiding behind Cena.

"Ha!" I exclaim.

"I don't think so. I'm not getting into this either." John says moving.

"Crap, well I'd love to stay and chat but uh, I gotta go." I say going to bolt down the hallway where Aly went.

"Oh no you don't." Alex says grabbing me before I could run away.

"Aly!" I scream for her to help me.

"Sorry!" she screams back.

"What're you going to do to me guys?" I ask Miz and Riley.

Miz looks at Riley after I ask.

"She's all yours, I still have to catch mine." Miz says running after Aly.

"Aly, he's coming run!" I yell to her.

"Shit!" she says running away faster.

"Thanks for the help guys." I say sarcastically to Orton and Cena.

They smirk and then Alex hoists me over his shoulders and carries me, walking away.

"What're you planning?" I ask Alex, but her doesn't answer.

Then we start passing people, first was Wade Barrett of Nexus.

"Hey Wade, a little help here?" I ask.

Then finally we pass by Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater.

"Justin, can you help me here?" I ask.

"First the crazy one runs by, then Miz and now the other crazy one is asking for help...what next?" he says to Heath.

"Face it Carly, no one is going to save you from what I'm going to do." he says joking and I sigh.

"Damn, well at least I got a great view from back here. So can you at least tell me where you're going?" I ask.

"That would ruin the fun now wouldn't it?" he asks.

"Well yeah, but I want to know." I say.

"Sorry babe, but I'm not spilling." he says back.

~Aly and Miz~

"Where oh where are you Lyssa? I will find you."

He looks behind every door that's not locked and Aly is hiding ontop of a really tall equipment box, trying really hard not to laugh or giggle.

"Where could she possibly be?" he asks himself

A faint giggle slips and Aly claps her hands over her mouth.

"I heard you. Well it looks like I get that fedora back." Miz says smirking

Aly is about to reply when Morrison jumps onto the box beside he and cause her to let out a loud yelp and fall off the box. She rolls over on her stomach coughing.

"Shit that hurt."

Miz turns around and sees her on the ground and runs over.

"Hey are you okay?" he asks.

"I think so, I just got the wind knocked out of me." she says coughing.

"I think hiding ontop of that equipment box was a bad idea Lyssa."

"I was fine until JACKASS decided to scare the shit out of me." she says loud enough for Morrison to hear.

"Who scared you?" Miz asks.

Aly mimicks Morrison's entrance move with a look of disgust on her face and Miz shakes his head and helps her up. She looks at Miz and back at the hall a few times before grinning and taking off again.

"Still haven't caught me yet!" she yells back to him.

"Don't be too sure just yet!" he says running after her.

He tricks her and takes a shortcut and in the end catches her. He then tosses her over his shoulder and walks past some superstars.

"Hi. How's it going?" she asks while going by the superstars.

"He got you huh?" John asks while he and Randy laugh.

"I got tricked." she said rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh sure. Have fun." John says while laughing with Randy.

"You're so nice Cena." she says sarcastically.

"What happened to Carly?" she asks.

"Riley grabbed her before she could run." Orton said.

"Awe that sucks for her, guess she's not as fast as I am." she jokes.

"Alright Lyssa, enough talking let's go." Miz says walking away from Orton and Cena.

"Where are we going Miz?" she asks him.

~Alex and I~

We stop walking after a while and he puts me on the ground.

"We didn't go very far."

"I wasn't really planning on doing anything, that was the consequence...being carried for a

long time, why what did you think I was going to do?" he asks.

"This." I say.

Then I kiss him, and his arms go around my waist and he pulls me closer. That's when

Edge walked by and stopped by us.

"Oh get a room you two." he says sounding grossed out.

I pull away from Alex and just look at Edge.

"It's no different than you making out with Lita all those years ago or making out with Vickie when you were on Smackdown. So don't talk to us about PDA Edge." I say, then returning to kissing Alex.

~Aly and Miz~

Miz finally puts Aly down after a while of carrying her. That's when she goes up behind him

and just smacks his butt making him jump at least two feet. Then she pulls him in for a kiss and they get really close. That's when he pulls away and looks at her.

"You are just pure trouble aren't you?" he asks incredulously.

"You know it." she says agreeing.

Then Zack Ryder comes out of nowhere.

"Woo woo woo." he says for part of his catch phrase.

"Youuuu...are weird...short bus weird." she says staring blankly at him.

That's when the audience, Michael Cole and Lawler were laughing before cutting to a commercial.


	42. Maryse Match & An Apology?

We came back from a commercial break and that's when the camera was following Aly backstage after she left the Diva locker room to find me. That's when she's stopped by Maryse.

"What was that all about earlier?" she asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about frenchie. Now get out of my way." Aly says back.

Maryse pushes her back as she tries to walk away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The whole episode with Miz. Don't you ever learn?"

"Don't I ever learn? Why don't YOU ever learn? He's not into you anymore, and if you actually used that brain of yours under that little blonde hair of yours, you'd realize that."

"Look, I'm smarter and prettier than you. I don't know what he sees in you. I'm suggest you back off before I make you." Maryse threatens.

"Ha, make me back off. Honey, you're a tease and no decent superstar here would even

want to be with you. I don't know what Ted sees in you Blondie."

"Well, I'll be happy to make you eat those words when I beat you in our match tonight." Maryse says.

"Bring it on blondie, I won't lose again." she says imitating Maryse's little hand move she does and walks away.

Then the commentators come onto the screen.

"Wow, looks like we have a bit of a diva rivalry on our hands Cole."

"Indeed we do, Maryse and Sadie in the ring in just a few moments."

We cut to another commerical after that 2nd backstage segment.

"You know Alex, I can't wait to go back to the hotel and watch this, I want to see what happened when Mike chased Aly down the hallway." I say.

"Yeah that should be funny to see."

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to WWE Superstars. We have a very interesting match coming up. Maryse and Sadie go at eachother after the rivalry started just weeks ago."

They flashed back to when Maryse confronted her and Miz and when they were done, Maryse was already in the ring. Once her music faded, Aly's music played. But the thing is, he music is changed from 'You give love a bad name' by Bon Jovi to 'Up' by Jesse McCartney. She comes out wearing a fitted version of Miz's 'Hello I'm Awesome" shirt. She comes out and the pyros go off when Jesse starts singing. She comes out through the smokes and as he sings "drop it low" she does one of those moves.

"And introducing her opponent, Sadie!"

After that it's kind of hip hop bouncy moves until she jumps up onto the apron and does our entrance and poses. Meanwhile backstage with Miz, I see him just watch in awe. His eyes bug out and he has the most priceless look on his face.

"Mike you okay?" I ask laughing.

"Huh? Uh yeah I'm fine." he says clearly lieing.

Maryse pushes Aly, trying to get her mad. She keeps pushing her and backs away laughing, that's when Aly runs and clotheslines her to the mat. She holds the back of her head, rolling onto her side trying to get up. Then she touches her face like she always does when she's hit there.

"Hurt didn't it blondie?" Aly yells asking.

She gets up and into the corner, Aly runs at her and tries to jump on her through the ropes

but she elbows her in the face. Maryse goes to run at her and then Aly kicks her in the gut and she bends over. That's when she goes against the ropes and runs, and then knees her in the head making her stand back up. Then she grabs her neck and just drops her, the exact move Miz does to his opponents. Aly goes for the pin, but no use Maryse kicks out. She gets up and just leans against the ropes looking at Maryse taking her sweet time in getting up to regain her strength. When she does regain her strength, she tries to knock Aly over the ropes and out onto the floor. Aly duck and Maryse misses, but she turns around and hits Aly knocking her down.

Maryse gets on top of her and starts shaking Aly's head onto the mat repeatedly. That's when everyone cheers as Miz runs out to help. He doesn't get in the ring though, because that will be a disqualification. He stands outside the ring distracting Maryse and arguing with her. That's until Aly is able to get up and pulls Maryse down and puts her in a submission move. Maryse is struggling, but she finally gave up and tapped.

The bell dings signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner, Sadie!"

Aly gets up and the music plays. Her arm is raised by the ref signaling the win.

"How do you like that blondie? Mess with me again!"

Miz is waiting outside the ring, smirking because he made Maryse lose and Aly win. Aly gets out of the ring, and they walk backstage together.

"I finally shut her mouth. I got tired of her little french canadian mouth."

"She clearly was way too distracted with me. Oh by the way, I love what you did with my shirt."

"Of course you do." Aly responds smirking.

"And that entrance, just...wow."

"Well I decided that I should change the song, the other one wasn't really working for me

that well."

"Well I think your new song is way better."

"Of course you do."

I'm walking backstage to see if I could find Aly and Miz, that's when I bump into Edge.

"Well look here, we have Ms. PDA. You know that stuff is for your privacy not for the universe to see."

"Really? You're one to talk, you're like the king of PDA. Hello...Lita...Vickie, I watched before and you just made the show less entertaining. You want to talk about PDA, look at yourself Rated R Superstar."

I push him aside and walk along and I'm confronted by Cody.

"What now Rhodes?"

"Carly, I just want to apologize for my actions these past few weeks. I got jealous I admit it, I'm sorry for everything. Just don't hate me."

"Must've took you a lot to say that to me. You know what? I forgive you, just don't let it happen again, NXT is over time to drop the act."

Then Zack Ryder comes out of nowhere.

"You know it!"

I look at him weird.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask shortly after.

I walk away from him and Cody and into the locker room to change to leave later. There's a knock on the door, and I'm the only one in the diva locker room. I made sure I had my regular clothes on and I responded while putting my shoes on.

"Come in."

In walks Alex all dressed in regular clothes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just have to tie this shoe and we can go."

I finish and grab my bag and we head out the door, and to the superstar locker room to find Aly and Miz. Once we get there, I knock on the door.

"Mike, Aly come on we're heading back to the hotel."

Aly opens the door.

"We'll be right out. I still have to change."

"Alright, well we'll be in the car waiting."

Alex and I walk out into the fresh air to get to the car. We wait a while until we see Mike and Aly come out.

"Aly you look exhausted." I say looking at her.

"That's what happens when you wrestle someone, you use all your strength."

"Well duh I know that, have you been getting a lot of sleep lately?"

"From time to time, but don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Alright."

We pull out of the lot and head back to the hotel. I ended up yawning and falling asleep in the backseat with Alex. I was passed out, so Alex carried me up to the room and we both went to bed. Aly and Mike soon passed out in their room, because of being so tired. Tomorrow we have to get up early for the next episode of RAW, oh joy.


	43. Miz vs Daniel Bryan

The rest of the week went so fast, it was such a blur. We are now back at Monday Night Raw, and it's the season premiere and Raw Roulette. This should be really interesting. The show started off with the wheel and then revealing John Cena and Randy Orton staring eachother down. That's when Josh Matthews comes in to talk to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Raw Roulette. Where every single match tonight will be determined by a spin of the Raw Roulette wheel. Including our main event, John Cena vs Randy Orton. Gentlemen as you can see there's many categories on the Raw Roulette wheel, we can see Randy Orton vs John Cena tonight in a falls count anywhere match. Or...a steel cage match. Or even...a pillow fight. John, Randy if you guys are ready, I know the WWE Universe is ready. I think it's time to find out the stipulation for tonight's main event."

He tries to spin the wheel, before John stops him.

"Easy curious George, get your grubby mitts off of that wheel. If we're going to leave the best main event at Raw to chance, then at least I'd like lady luck on my side." he says.

Eve comes out and then spins the wheel and it ends up on a tables match.

"No." I say outloud as I'm watching backstage.

"Tonight's main event will be a table's match between John Cena and Randy Orton. John I'm pretty sure the last time we saw you in a table's match, you lost the WWE Championship to Sheamus."

"King Mayo!" I exclaim which causes Mike, Alex and Aly to laugh.

"Hey, thanks Josh that was uh...a bad time in my life, I was really trying to forget about it, moving on. And uh, tonight's different. You know why? It's a new season of Monday Night Raw, tonight we have Raw Roulette, tonight the WWE Universe stands divided. Team Orton, Team CeNation, who are you going to choose? Wait, wait, wait...save it because tonight for some reason, I'm just feeling lucky." John says looking at Eve then spinning the wheel.

"This match should be interesting." Aly adds in.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight's guest star is the host of his own VH1 reality show 'The Ultimate Catch'. Please welcome the starting wide reciever for your Cinncinatti Bengals, number 85, Chad Ochocinco!"

"His last name is the number 85?" I ask.

"Weird." Aly adds.

Aly and Mike get up and leave the room, I don't know why but they did. Alex and I were the only ones in the room for the time.

"Wow, Miz's shirt looks even better on you." I compliment.

"Thank you. I'd say the same thing but you're not wearing his shirt."

"I know."

"Hey...welcome to the season premiere of Monday Night Raw. Hey...never ever, never ever ever has there been a guest star as...as handsome as myself."

"Oh right, he's not as handsome as you are Alex. You are so much better than him."

"Hey...tonight is going to be exciting, and it's going to be a unforgettable night. Raw Roulette is back, and not only that..." he says being cut off by Miz's music.

He walks out with Aly and down the ramp.

"From one Ohioan to another, welcome to Monday Night Raw Chad Ochocinco! The Bengals are your team, and Raw is my show."

Aly gets into the ring with him as he keeps talking.

"It's nice to finally have a guest star that I can relate to. We both say what we want, when we want because we can. You're a six time pro bowl wide reciever! And I am Mr. Money In The Bank and the United States Champion." Miz says as Aly claps.

"Actually I just realized, we have nothing alike, because I'm a champion. And I will defend my championship at Night Of Champions, while you will never experience a championship because you play for the Cinncinatti Bungles." He says turning around and doing a little arm movement "yes!" move.

"You know...I got, I got two words for you."

"What's that?" Miz asks.

"Child please."

Miz is all angry and everything and so is Aly.

"Child?" she asks yelling.

"Obviously, you haven't been to Cinncinatti in a while, because last time I checked the

Bengals won the AFC North championship last year right? The Cinncinatti Reds are going to the playoffs this year right? Not just, not just myself, but I got my boy T.O. and the rest of my teammates. We're getting ready to go get a superbowl championship this year." Chad says.

"Really?" Miz asks.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's funny because, the only thing I've seen you and T.O. do together is leave the game just before halftime, only for your team to throw a hail mary pass and where are their star wide receivers? In the locker room tweeting! And you wear the jersey of 85. What does 85 represent? How many good passes you're going to drop this season? Or...or maybe 85 represents...how Carson Palmer moves like an 85 year old man. Either way, your team and yourself are overrated. Because I'm the Miz, and I'm Aweso..." The GM cuts off Miz.

"Are you kidding me?" Aly asks.

"Oh boy here we go." I say.

"May I have your attention please, I have recieved an email from the general manager."

"Oh my god Cole, we know!" I yell at the screen.

"And I quote. Enough talk! It's time to determine the Miz's match tonight. Please spin the wheel!"

We all look at the screen for the wheel to spin, Alicia Fox spins it and it lands on a submission match.

"Oh no, he's not much of an expert on submission matches." I say to Alex.

The look on Miz's face was a look that was saying "Are you kidding me?"

"Submission match." Ochocinco says.

"No shit sherlock." I say then the 'ding' going off.

"Now the wheel determined what kind of non-title match Miz will have tonight. And the general manager says for Miz's opponent, I'm going to place that decision in the hands of Ochocinco!"

"Are you kidding me?" Aly yells.

"Hey, it's really simple, it's like this. You want to know what 85 represents. 85 represents the number of ways this next opponent can tap you out. What a better way to start a submission match other than with my boy, Daniel Bryan."

"The twelve year old?" Aly yells again.

His music goes off and Bryan walks down the ramp.

"I can't believe this twelve year old. I don't know who he thinks he is. You shouldn't have to compete against him, you're already facing him sunday for your title." Aly explains to Miz.

"Come on Carly, we got to get out there and be ringside." Alex tells me.

"Right, of course." I say leaving with him and waiting by the curtain.

Before the bell even rang, my music hit and we just walked down the ramp and went ringside to support Miz in the match. Before the commercial break the match started and Bryan had the upperhand. Miz was in the corner and Bryan kicked him in the chest repeatedly. Bryan pulls him into the other corner and starts to run at him, but Miz moves out of the way making Bryan hit the corner and fall to the mat.

"Come on Miz!"

Miz leans against the ropes and punches him in the leg making Bryan go down. He picks him up by the hair and picks him up then thrown him down on the mat making his already hurt leg hit the ropes. Miz grabs the hurt leg of Daniel Bryan and tries to wrap it around the middle rope. It's on the rope, but not really wrapped around it. Alex goes to check it out and the ref yells to make him back away. Miz repeatedly kicks Bryan and the ref tries to pull him away. Miz then goes for a submission move, he takes his time because he's not really an expert on it but he gets it locked in. That's when Bryan counters and gets Miz in a submission. Miz is able to get out of the hold, thank god. He gets up and goes to hit Bryan but almost gets put in the Lebel Lock, and grabs the ropes to stop Bryan. Miz then rolls out of the ring, then just hunches over instantly. He limps somewhat over to one of the barriers while Alex, Aly and I all walk over to see if he's alright.

"Mike, you alright? You alright? " Alex asks and Aly looks concerned.

"Get off me!" Miz yells pushing him away.

"Come on Mike, you alright? You okay? You got to get in there, come on. Mike, are you alright? Get in there!" Alex says.

Miz then grabs a mic from behind him and starts talking.

"I think...I think I have a hernia. I think the title...yeah it's definately a hernia. Now, to ensure that I can defend my title on sunday, I'm pulling out of this match." he said breathing heavily.

Aly comes over in concern over what's going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match by forfeit..."

"Hey! I didn't say I forfeit, I said I'm hurt! If Daniel Bryan, you want to compete tonight, you can go against my substitute. My apprentice, Alex Riley!"

Alex goes over to another side of the ring, and takes the shirt off.

"Now THAT should be his ring attire. Jeans and no shirt, perfect." I say just basically drooling over the sight.

Aly goes over next to Miz to make sure he's okay, and he tells her quietly that he's faking it but just look concerned anyway. Alex climbs into the ring, and hands the ref his watch and wallet. The bell rings and he goes right for Bryan, he kicks him and then grabs him and punches him making him go down. He grabs him again and punches him making him go down again. He picks him up again and goes for the already hurt leg and knocks him down again. He takes the hurt leg of Bryan and puts it around his head and lifts him up. But Bryan counters it and gets him in the Lebel lock making him tap out. Alex tapped out before I could get in there to stop it. Miz rushes back into the ring and goes on the attack on Bryan. Alex rolls out of the ring and I meet him around where he rolled out onto. Miz is repeatedly beating up on Daniel Bryan, he grabs his belt that Aly put into the ring and places it in front of Bryan.

"You want it? Huh? Is that what want? Huh? Look at it, look at it. You will never have this! You get it? I'm the champion, you're average, average at that!" Miz says then shoving Bryan's head to the mat.

"Now you can taste it! Huh? Yeah you can taste it. Yeah get up, yeah."

He grabs him from behind to deliver the skull crushing finale, but Bryan counters and get Miz in the Lebel Lock.

Alex and I are telling the ref to do something, and Aly is yelling at Bryan. The ref is trying to get Bryan off of him.

"Come on get him off!" Aly yells.

The ref finally gets him off and then he rolls out of the ring with his title. Alex helps Miz up and grabs the title.

"You're going to get your wake up call sunday twelve year old!" Aly yells to Bryan.

Alex hands Miz back the title as we all walk back up the ramp, as we walk up the ramp the titantron goes to Jillian and Edge at the wheel deciding his match.

"Are you ready? Are you ready? Here we go!" she then spins the wheel and starts singing 'You spin me right round', she and Edge dance to it. Wow that dancing of Edge scares me.


	44. More Raw Roulette & Ladder Match

After the wheel was spun for Edge's match, they cut to a commercial. They came back from a commercial as we all were backstage all fuming over what had just happened.

"Don't worry Mike, that twelve year old will get what's coming to him when you beat him Sunday." Aly says.

"Exactly, he's just a jealous punk who thinks he's better than everyone." I add.

"Yeah Mike, stay focused on Sunday night. Retain that title and show him who's boss." Alex also adds, as we then focus on Raw.

The next match that came up next was Edge's. I wonder what kind of match he's competing in. Then out comes Evan Bourne, his opponent.

"Woo!" I yell.

The music fades and lights come up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a bodyslam challenge between Edge and Evan Bourne."

"Ohh, this does not look good for Evan." Aly says.

"I know, Evan is smaller than Edge."

That's when Evan kicked Edge in the face and he went down like a tree.

"Oh snap!" I yell.

But Edge ends up winning of course.

"Here is your winner, the Rated R Superstar...Edge!" Justin announced.

But Edge has something else in mind and spears Evan.

"Cheap shot!" Aly yells.

Then the 'ding' of the general manager goes off.

"Wow captain obvious actually doesn't announce that there's an email? He FINALLY gets

that we're not stupid." Aly states being shocked.

"And I quote. Congratulations on your victory Edge. However since you belatenly took advantage of your opponent after the match, I would like to see you in a second bodyslam challenge against this man..."

That's when Mark Henry's music hits.

"Well would you look at that. He's gonna lose big time." I say.

The match didn't last that long, obvioiusly. Edge goes to pick him up but he pancaked Edge and then soon bodyslammed him.

"Ahaha he was flattened like a pancake." Aly says laughing.

They did a lot of replays on the match between Evan Bourne and Edge, and also Mark and Edge. A commercial came on and once it came back Aly was so disgusted.

"Ew it's HER."

We watch and it's Maryse and Ted Dibiase. She takes off her coat thing and then goes up onto the ring and does her hair flip thing and Ted just loves it. After that R-Truth and Eve came out, and they show what the wheel chose for the match. A song and dance match, oh boy.

"Song and dance? This should be interesting." I say.

"What's up?" R-Truth yells and everyone yells it back.

"The following is a song and dance match. Each team will pick one member to sing, while the other will dance. The winner will be determined by audience reaction."

R-Truth's entrance music starts playing.

"No, no no. Not that one, not that one, no. Not that one, they heard that one. It's time, it's the right time to get bumped. Hit the music!"

R-Truth and Eve start singing and dancing to one of his new songs. Maryse and Ted can't believe what they're seeing.

"Wow, they're good."

"Blondie and pretty boy are going down!" Aly exclaims.

"This is stupid. This is ridiculous. I thought this was Monday Night Raw not America's Got Talent. What is this? What did you just say? I didn't understand a word that you said. They don't want to hear you rap."

"That's because you know you cant sing Dibiase." I say to the tv.

Maryse starts saying something to Eve in what I think is french or whatever.

"You know what? You know what I should do? I should just forfeit this stupid competition and walk right out of here."

"Yes please do, take blondie with you." Aly says.

"But I'm not. Really. You know why? Because Maryse knows, I'm full of surprises. Get back. Can I get a spotlight please?"

A spotlight goes on him and Maryse and he starts singing and she starts dancing like a moron. Aly, Alex, Mike and I all crack up laughing.

"And now, the end is near. And so I face, the final curtain. My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case, of which I'm certain. I've lived a life so full, and traveled each and every highway. Much more, much more than this, I did it my wayyyy."

Aly and I are just rolling on the floor laughing with tears in our eyes. It was clear that R-Truth and Eve won. But then Dibiase went after Truth and Maryse went after Eve. Ever clotheslined Maryse and then she slapped Dibiase. They rolled out of the ring and R-Truth's new music went off again and they sang and danced again. They cut away from the music and dancing and go back to the wheel spinning for Regal's match. It lands on a trading places match.

"Again the highlights of my year. A trading places match. What on earth is it?" Regal asks.

"Simple. Trading places match is like, having to dress up like your opponent. Like um... switching jerseys with the other team." Ochocinco explains.

"And who pray tell is my opponent?" Regal asks as Goldust comes onscreen.

He hands him his wig and then scares him haha. That's when Sheamus comes up.

"King Mayo!" I say yet again.

"Sheamus, I already got an email from the general manager."

"Really? Well you must feel very special do you?"

"I am special, very. He basically said that if John Morrison can beat you next, John will take Chris Jericho's spot in the six-pack challenge this Sunday."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well Bellas, why don't you make yourselves useful for once and spin the wheel. I don't have all day."

The wheel spins and then lands on a falls count anywhere match.

"Think something's funny? Listen to me orcomungo or orchodingo, or whatever your name is."

I really didnt want to listen to what he had to say to i just totally spaced out on him. Then Jillian and Alica came up to spin the wheel and it landed on a ladder match. That's when there's a knock on the door and we're told that Ochocinco wants to talk to us.

"Hello ladies, I have some news for you. You both know that I'm in charge of picking people for certain matches, like I did for Miz in there. I am putting you in the tag team ladder match against Jillian and Alicia Fox and that match is up next, so get ready." He explains then walking off.

"Time to kick some butt." I say to Aly.

"Hell yeah."

We walk off to the Diva locker room to get ready. Once we're ready, we wait until Jillan and Alicia Fox are already out there. Once they're out there we head to the curtain and we decide to have Aly's music play instead of mine. The look on Jillian and Alicia's face was priceless. On the way to the ramp, I tell Aly that I'd take care of Jillian and she'd take care of Alicia.

~Mike and Alex~

"Uh, Mike?" Alex asks.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that Aly and Carly out there?"

"What're they doing out there?" Mike asks.

"I have no idea. Want to go out there and be ringside or something?" Alex asks.

"No, stay here. Anything goes wrong, we run out. Just watch."

~Aly and I~

I agreed to let Aly go first against Alicia. They lock up and go into one of the corner, with Aly

having the upperhand. She has the upperhand for a while until Alicia catches goes in for a clothesline and Aly goes in for one as well, and they knock each other down. I jump up and down reaching my arm in for her to tag me in. She slowly crawls to me as Alicia slowly crawls to Jillian.

"Come on!"

She gets closer to me and Alicia gets closer to Jillian. Just as Alicia tags Jillian in, Aly tags me in. I instantly get in and I knock Jillian to the ground. I have time to crawl out real quick and get a ladder and put it in the ring. I crawl back in just as Jillian is getting up. As soon as she gets up I kick her in the face knocking her down again. I set up the ladder so that I could deliver the skull crushing finale on Jillian onto the ladder. I grab Jillian and drag her over to the ladder and go to deliver the skull crushing finale, but little did I know Alicia came in and did her scissor kick to me knocking me into the ladder. I lay there holding my face and roll off of the ladder. I'm still concious, but Aly can't come in until she tags herself in or if I tag her in.

I finally am able to open my eyes and I look at my hands and I see blood. Oh no, not blood. That bitch. I'm dazed, but able to roll over to Aly and get her to tag herself in.

"Get her, beat her up." I say rolling out of the ring.

Aly got all the momentum she needed and totally started beating her up, but the thing is that she wasn't tagged in yet, Jillian was still in.

~Mike and Alex~

"Mike, I have to get out there, she's hurt!" Alex exclaims.

"Right, let's go."

The leave the room and start running towards the curtain. That's when they run out and down the ramp. Alex runs to my side to make sure I'm okay, and Miz stays ringside to make sure Aly will be okay.

"Carly, you okay?" Alex asks me.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry I'm here."

Miz then came to my side to make sure I was alright too, while always checking in the ring for Aly. He suddenly looked and she was setting up Jillian and Alicia next to each other after doing the Twist of Fate. Miz sees Aly get up on the corner and then does a Swanton Bomb on both Jillian and Alicia. She pushes Alicia out of the way and goes for the pin on Jillian. One..two...three.

"Here are your winners, Sadie and Carly!"

The ref hold Aly's arm up for the win, then she rolls out of the ring and comes over to me, joining Miz, and Riley.

"Carly? Are you okay?" Aly asks.

"The cut isn't that deep, I think she'll be fine. Let's get her cleaned up." Alex explains.

Aly and Miz go to help me up, but Alex stops them.

"I got her." he says picking me up carrying me in his arms.

"Ow." I say holding my head as he carries me up the ramp and backstage.

We then see a medic and they clean me up. I indeed didn't need stitches, but I was close to having to get them. They clean me up and put a band aid on my head.


	45. Night Of Champions

It's now Sunday night. Night Of Champions, we basically had a break this week so Mike could get all ready for his match against the twelve year old Daniel Bryan. Aly and I are backstage walking around, because we have a backstage segment being filmed. We're sneaking around backstage looking for Matt Hardy because we want him to help with something. But first we run into the ninny Wade Barrett. We pass by him and he stops and looks at us and whistles. That makes us stop and he stares at us.

Aly does the awkward turtle hand thing.

"In your dreams Wade. Alex got to me first." I say.

"You're forgetting who managed him in FCW." he says acting all proud of himself.

Aly looks at me.

"Piccola scimmia sfacciata." she says as we crack up laughing after.

We walk away from a confused Barrett laughing still. That's when we run into Edge.

"Well look what we have here, little Miss PDA." he says to me.

"Well isn't the master of PDA. Hope you lose tonight. Because to be honest John and Randy combined are way better than you." I retort back.

I push him out of our way and we continue on to find Matt. We then run into Evan Bourne.

"Evan!" Aly yells as he turns around.

"Hey Aly, Carly. What's up?"

"Just trying to find Matt, good luck tonight." I say.

"Thanks."

"You have nice aerial moves too, be sure to use them tonight okay?" aly asks.

"Oh yeah I will, thanks. Maybe I'll teach you guys them someday."

"That would be awesome Evan, we'd like that." Aly says excited.

We then walk off and we finally find Matt. We spot him standing there talking to somebody. So we look at each other then sneak up behind him.

"HI MATTHEW!" we yell really loud in his ears which caused him to jump about 4 feet in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yells.

We're standing there laughing our asses off. He turns around and he sees us.

"Sassy? Jeez you scared me, what're you doing here?" he asks.

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm part of WWE now, I'm on Raw."

~Miz and Riley~

"How do they know him?" Miz asks.

"Beats me." Alex says.

~Aly and I~

"Really? That training helped I guess then."

"Indeed it did. Thanks to you and Jeff. I miss him."

"I miss him too."

~Miz and Riley~

"Well there's your answer Mike, they trained her."

"Those high flying moves she did monday night make so much sense now."

~Aly and I~

"You two in a match tonight?" Matt asks.

"Well not really wrestling, we're in that Lumberjill match tonight." Aly explains.

"Cool, cool. So I hear you're dating Miz now huh?" Matt asks Aly.

"Yeah." she says blushing lightly.

"Yes! Jeff owes me 20 bucks! He didn't think you'd get with him fast."

"Oh my god! I can't believe you two bet on my love life!" she says punching him in the shoulder.

"You know you love us." he says laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder!"

"Well if it makes anyone feel any better, I'm dating Miz's apprentice Alex Riley." I add in.

"Nice one Carly, dating your best friend's rookie." Matt says laughing.

"Not my fault I fell for him." I say back.

"Suuuure suuuure, that's what they all say." Matt says.

"Okay I fell for him because he's the hottest guy ever. There I said it happy?" I asked.

"Extremely." Matt says.

"Whatever you do, don't go making bets on my love life." I joke.

"Don't bother, they'll do it anyway." Aly snorts.

"Aly what can they possibly bet on? I mean I'm already together with him."

Aly immediately turns to Matt.

"Not a word out of you." then turns back to me.

"They'll come up with things, believe me." she says.

"Well I can think of one thing they possibly could bet on, and I don't want to go there, if you know what I'm talking about." I explain.

"Now you know why I don't tell him things like that." Aly says.

"Let's run before he figures it out." I say.

"Go!" Aly says while we run for it.

We run away and far away from Matt before he could figure out what I was talking about. That's when they cut to a commercial before starting Night of Champions. We come back from the commercial and we're in the room with Miz and Riley. We sit there and watch the first two matches. The first match was between Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental championship. Dolph Ziggler won of course. The 2nd match was between CM Punk and Big Show and Big Show won. Then came time for Miz's match against the twelve year old Daniel Bryan. We were coming out with them, but were going to sit by the commentators to watch in safety. We get to the curtain and Miz's music hits. We all walk out, Miz in his pay per view jacket thing and Riley was wearing a nice white shirt and black pants...one word can only describe that...HOT.

We walk down the ramp all together, Riley stands outside the ring as Aly and I go over by the commentators to watch the match. Then the evil twelve year old comes out, ugh. As soon as he got in the ring, Aly went over and grabbed Miz's coat from him and held onto it for the whole match. The bell rings and they circle eachother. Miz goes into the ropes for protection, because he knows what Bryan is going to try to do. They circle again and Miz kicks Bryan getting him in a headlock. He gets pushed against the ropes and knocks Bryan down. He goes to hit Bryan again by going against the ropes for momentum but Bryan jumps over him.

Bryan goes for the Lebel Lock, but Miz rolls out of the ring. He goes over to Riley and they start talking and strategizing. Miz gets back in and Bryan counters a move. Miz goes against the ropes again and goes to kick Bryan, but he counters. Miz gets out of the ring and makes Bryan's arm hit the rope. He gets back in the ring and keeps going at the already hurt arm of Bryan. Miz gets him into the corner and picks him up and l and makes him land on his arm and goes for the pin, but no good because Bryan kicks out. Damn it! Miz puts him in a hold, hoping to have Bryan tap, but he gets up and counters, and Miz counters back and puts pressure on that hurt arm. Bryan gets up and counters a couple times and goes for the pin, but Miz kicks out at 2 and he kicks him in the shoulder after getting up and keeps at it. He gets Bryan in the ropes and keeps the pressure on it. Miz is distracting the ref as Riley comes over and makes Bryan's arm hit the rope and backs up acting all innocent.

Miz keeps the pressure on the same of Bryan. He gets up and flips over Miz and hits him until Miz knees him and then drops Bryan on his leg on the shoulder. Miz goes for the pin but Bryan kicks out at two. Miz drops the arm of Bryan on the ropes again and then rolls out. Once he gets back in and goes for the pin but no good. He then puts more pressure on the arm of Bryan. Bryan counters and keeps punching Miz, but Miz kicks him and backs up and tries to run at him. Bryan sends Miz through the 2nd rope onto the floor, then comes out and throws him back in the ring. He gets Miz into the corner and runs and kicks him knocking him down and goes for the pin but no good. Thank god. Bryan does another move and tries the pin again, no success. He goes for the Lebel Lock bt Miz gets away. He gets up and runs at Bryan, but he hits him knocking him down and goes for the pin again. No good, Miz kicks out.

Miz punches him and it goes back and forth for a while until Bryan keeps the punches coming from him and then Bryan kicks him repeatedly in a corner. He backs up and runs and kicks him in the corner again. He gets ready and kicks him again and goes for the pin, but no good. He picks Miz up and puts him on the top rope in the corner and limbs up and punches him. Miz pushes him off and he lands on the top rope in a really bad spot. He jumps down and does a clothesline from the top of the turnbuckle and then goes for the pin, but it's still no good. He then puts more pressure on the arm of Bryan, but he wont tap out. He spins around and gets the rope, damn! Miz gets up and gets ready for the Skull Crushing Finale, he almost has it but Bryan counters and goes for the pin. Miz kicks out at 2, soon Miz is in trouble again, but Riley gets involved distracting the ref and Bryan. Miz goes to hit Bryan but accidently hits Riley.

"Damn twelve year old!" I yell.

Bryan goes for the win but still no good. Miz then throws Bryan out of the ring to buy him time. Riley goes for Bryan but gets thrown into the metal post on the ring. I gasp and have my hands over my mouth. Miz goes at Bryan again and punches him, and does it another time. But Bryan gets him in the Lebel Lock and Miz has no choice but to tap out.

"No!" Aly yells.

"Here is your winner and the new United States champion, Daniel Bryan!"

We wait until Miz is out of the ring to go after Bryan. We wait until his back is turned to us and then we slip into the ring and stand behind him, furious. He turns around slowly and that's when we run at him and double clothesline him. Aly picks him up and I get him in the position for the Skull Crushing Finale, I execute it with the angriest look on my face. Aly signals to me to put him near the corner so she can do what she needs to. I do and then she gets ontop of the turnbuckle and executes the Swanton Bomb. We stand over him all furious and anger in our eyes.

"You wont have that for long!" Aly yells.

"This means trouble for you Bryan!" I yell too.

We quickly roll out of the ring and I help Alex up the ramp and backstage and Aly does the same with Miz.

"You'll get that title back Mike, don't worry."

We head backstage and get ready for the LumberJill match after taking care of Riley and

Mike. We're going to be the 2 extra surprises added to the diva's around the ring. We head to the curtain and we tell them about our new entrance song as a pair. We tell them what it's going to be and everything. The music hits and we walk out, as soon as the chorus hit, we walked down the ramp and to the outside of the ring where all the diva's were. Once we get down there Michelle McCool and then Melina comes out. At times during the match, we all ganged up on McCool and thew her back in the ring. We did get the upperhand, because once back in the ring, we distracted Michelle enough after being beat up on for Melina to get the win. She's the new unified Women's and Diva's champion.

"Ha! That's what you get McCool. You're titleless, LOSER!"

"You're not getting near the new unified title!"

They head to commercial as we all walk backstage and watch the rest of Night Of Champions with Mike and Alex.


	46. Club

We're finishing up Night Of Champions, and we're backstage still fuming over Miz losing to Daniel Bryan.

"I can't believe that jealous punk." Aly says.

"I know me neither, especially when he made you hit Alex by accident." I add.

"Yeah, that kind of hurt Mike." Alex says.

"Sorry Riley, but you can't really control what happens you know?"

That's when we bump into Cody and Drew, who had just won the Unified Tag Team Championships.

"Oh great, it's you." I say to Cody.

"Well look at this, you're surrounded by losers and what are we? Well we're champions, unlike Miz now, he's nothing."

"Say that again Rhodes!" Aly yells.

"You know what Rhodes? Just because you're a champion, it won't change my mind about anything. You'll never be with me, and I still think you're a jerk. Do us both a favor and stay away from me."

"Oh I don't think that's possible, we have the titles now. We can show up on any show, anytime we want. So we'll be seeing you...Carly." Cody says as they walk away.

"Ugh he makes me so mad!" I say even more furious than before.

"Don't let him get to you Dolce." Aly says to me.

"Yeah Carly, forget about him. We have to focus on revenge for Daniel Bryan for tomorrow night." Miz says after.

"You're right, let's go." I say as we then walk to our locker rooms to change.

Once we're changed, we met outside the superstar locker room.

"So where to now?"

"Well how about the local club, and then we can head to my house instead of the hotel. You know since this is my hometown." Aly suggests.

"You know Aly, that sounds good. Have some fun, while planning our revenge on Bryan." I say.

"Great. You two up for it?" she asks Miz and Riley.

"Yeah sure." Miz answers.

"Great. You're in for a bit of a surprise tonight then." she says smiling.

We all leave as soon as the night is over, with Randy winning the WWE Championship. Congrats to Randy, he deserves it. So anyway, we all walk out and get into Aly's car that she drove us to the arena in. We head to the local club that she used to work at, I only know because she's told me before. We pull up to the club and walk in.

"You guys go find a place to sit, I'll be right back." Aly says walking off to go talk to her old club girlfriends.

I find a table with Mike and Alex and we sit.

"So what's this surprise you girls have for us?" Mike asks.

"Oh I'm not telling, you'll just have to find out for yourselves." I tease.

After a while of sitting, Aly comes over to us.

"Come on Dolce let's go."

She grabs my arm and we go over to the bar as music starts. We start singing the first few words all together, and whenever we all had to sing, we did. Then came my turn to sing.

"He sat in her boudoir, while she freshened up. That boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets, where he started to freak." I sang going into the chorus where we all sang.

One of the other girls sang the next few lyrics. We went back and forth between me and Aly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of cafe au lait alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more more more..!" Aly sang.

"Now he's back home doing 9 to 5." I sang.

Someone else sings Mya's part, then goes back to Aly.

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, more more more!"

Then we go to the chorus again, as our names are then called out in the end of the song.

"Alyssa..."

"Oh leaeaa oh." Aly sings.

"Carly."

"Lady Marmalade."

The next 2 names are called out then random stuff.

"Rot wailer baby..."

"Baby." I sing.

"Moulin Rouge."

"Oh!" Aly sings.

Then we all sing the last lyric as it ends. We looked over at Mike and Alex and they were wide eyed. I looked at Aly and I smiled.

"I think it worked." I say to her.

She smiled, and I whispered to her that I want to try singing a song by myself, get my skills going. She nodded then walked over to Mike and Alex.

"Lyssa, that was...amazing." Mike says shocked.

"Thanks."

"You both were amazing. But what's Carly doing?" Alex says, then asks.

"You'll see." Aly says smirking.

The music starts out as I start out on the small little stage.

"I've got the new style uh oh, and I'm walking right down your street. I'm on your speed dial you know, the one everyone want's to meet."

"I always tell you how cool you dress. It's cause I'm fashionably socialized. You're smarter, better, no the best. Just look at me!"

This is when I really start rocking out.

"I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner cause I'm awesome. I don't need you cause I'm

neato and I beat you, cause I'm awesome. That's right!"

I then get off the stage and go walking around while singing, then walk over to the table we were all sitting at and right next to Riley.

"They say I'm gifted, uh huh. Well I'm a certified prodigy. I'm gonna own you, uh huh. I'm gonna bring you to your knees."

"I always tell you how smart you are. It's cause my brain is really supersized. You're an academic superstar, just look at me!"

Then I go into the crowd.

"I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner cause I'm awesome. I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you, cause I'm awesome. Here we go!"

A musical break goes off, and I go right back to the stage to finish the song.

"Got a career plan, uh huh. Gonna make lots of money. And bought a self tan, uh huh. Don't I look healthy?"

"I always tell you how great you smell. It's cause I'm naturally deodorized. You're stronger, faster and can spell. Just look at me!"

"I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner cause I'm awesome. I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you, cause I'm awesome."

"I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner cause I'm awesome. I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you, cause I'm awesome! That's right!"

"Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah! Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah! Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!"

"I don't need you, cause I'm awesome! Uh huh." I sing before the music fades.

Everyone cheers, and I hear whistling from Alex. Then he gets up and walks over to me as I get off the stage.

"Carly, that was awesome. I didn't know you could sing like that, let alone dance like that." Alex compliments.

"Well now you do know. You really liked it?"

"Hell yeah. You got to sing more often."

"Maybe."

We walk back to the table and I sit in between Alex and Aly and then whisper to her.

"Your turn. Go out there and blow Mike away." I say smiling.

"Wish me luck." she says getting up.

"You did awesome out there Carly, but where's Lyssa going?" Mike asks.

"You'll see." I say smirking.

She goes over to the stage and gets ready.

"This song goes out to all the girls here tonight, who have amazing boyfriends, I know I do. Here's to you babe." Aly says right before the music starts.

"I've been down, now I'm blessed. I felt a revelation coming around. I guess it's right, it's so amazing. Everytime I see you, I'm alive. You're all I've got, you lift me up. The sun and the moonlight, all my dreams are in your eyes."

"I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from. Where the storm blows your way. I wanna be the earth that holds you, every bit of air you're breathin' in, a soothin' wind. I wanna be inside your heaven." he sings the last part out.

"When minutes turn to days and years. If mountains fall, I'll still be here. Holdin' you until the day I die. And I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from, where the storm blows your way!"

"And I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from, where the storm blows your way. I wanna be the earth that holds you, every bit of air you're breathin' in, a soothin' wind. I wanna be inside your heaven, oh yes I do. I wanna be inside your heaven!" she ends letting the last word drag out.

Everyone starts cheering and clapping. I stand up and do the same. Once she walks back to the table I hug her.

"Aly, that was just amazing! I never knew you could sing like that!"

"Years of practice."

"You definately blew Mike away, look at his face. I was almost crying that song was so pretty."

"Yeah great job Aly." Alex says.

"Lyssa, I'm impressed. That song is such a powerful song to sing, you definately pulled it off. I enjoyed hearing that, especially since it was dedicated to me." Mike says.

All Aly could do was smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We got to dance with you guys before the night ends." I say.

"Carly's right guys, let's go. It's getting late and we do have Raw tomorrow night." Aly adds in.

We all get up and go to the dance floor to dance to a few songs, before heading back to Aly's house. Once we get there, I'm exhausted. We called it a night as Aly and Mike went into her bedroom to sleep, while Alex and I went down to the guest bedroom to sleep.

~Miz and Aly~

After they both got ready to head to sleep, they got into her bed and turned the lights out.

"Goodnight Lyssa." Mike said kissing her.

"Goodnight Mike." she responded.

They slowly went to sleep afterwards.

~Alex and I~

After changing for bed, we both got into it and turned the lights out as well.

"Night Carly." Alex said kissing me.

"Night." I say back.

Soon all of us were sleeping, hoping to sleep in tomorrow morning before doing stuff before the show.


	47. Photoshoot

Monday, great. I wake up early, I don't know why I do that. I lay back on the pillows in frustration. But little did I know, that quick movement caused Alex to stir and well he kind of grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

"A little grabby isn't he?" Aly asks from the open door.

"Aly, how long have you been standing in the doorway?" I ask.

"Not too long, so you can stop imitating a tomato Dolce." she says laughing.

"Oh shut up, I'm not imitating a tomato."

"A lobster then?" she asks.

"Not that either, but hey I wouldn't know. I can't necessarily get up right now to check if I am." I say back.

"Another thing our boys have in common, they're cuddly and grabby in their sleep." she points out.

"So I'm assuming this happened to you when you woke up then?" I ask laughing.

"A little more grabby, but yes."

"Well he must've been dreaming about something good." I say joking.

"Apparently. Turned red as can be when I asked him about it though."

"Did he tell you about it? I'm thinking not." I say laughing.

"Nope, went even more red and disappeared into the bathroom muttering something about a cold shower."

"Oh god. I don't even want to think about that. Bad image, bad image!"

That's when Mike comes into the doorway.

"Bad image about what?" he asks.

"Nothing babe." she says laughing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright. Carly, why do you look red?" Mike asks.

"I do not!" I say hiding my face in the pillow.

Mike then asks Aly the same question about me. Aly looks at him and that at cuddly Alex wrapped around me and walks away laughing going to cook breakfast. That's when Alex starts getting more grabby with me and my eyes get wide.

"Mike? You're not still in the doorway are you?"

"Yes, yes he is!" I hear Aly yell from the kitchen.

Then I try waking him up, poking him, whatever I can think of. Sadly it doesn't work.

"Uh, a little help here?"

But Aly is still in the kitchen and now so is Mike. Damn, got to do this on my own. What to do, what to do. That's when I thought of it, if no way I tried will wake him up, then maybe this will work. I get closer and I start kissing him, there is a slow response, but I can sense he's awake now. I had to pull away to get him to open his eyes and he did.

"Well that was a pleasant way to wake up." Alex said smirking.

"It was the only way to get you up, my other techniques failed."

"How'd we end up this close together?" he aks.

"You did it, in your sleep."

"Really? I guess I'm not in control of my actions when I sleep."

"No kidding. Anyway, let's get up Aly's making breakfast."

I'm able to get out of his grip this time and walk out to the kitchen.

"Well look who finaly got out of the grabby hands of Alex." Aly says joking.

"She lives!" Mike exclaims.

"Oh shut up you two." I say back.

Then Alex walks out after me.

"Morning DC." Aly says to Alex.

"Morning Windy." Alex says back.

"Okay what up with the names?" I ask confused with Mike.

"You mean you don't get it? Alex's nickname for me is DC, because he's from DC." Aly explains.

"And my nickname for Aly here is Windy, because she's from Chicago."

"Oh, I got you, clever."

"And I got one for Mike too, Wonder Boy."

We eat after Aly is done making the breakfast. After that we all got dressed, then Alex and I just hung out in the livingroom.

"You know I just thought of a nickname I can call you sometimes." Alex says.

"What?" I ask.

"CareBear."

"CareBear?" I ask.

"Yeah, because you love stuffed animals and I love that you're so caring to your friends and such."

"Awe, I love it. It's cute."

"Exactly what you are."

"So guys, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well we got some photoshoots in a couple hours, a couple interviews after, then the gym before Raw." Mike explains.

After those couple hours, we head to the studio for photoshoots for . Aly and I get into makeup and such and clothes. Mike and Aly were going first, so that we could get an idea on what Alex and I wanted to do. The first pose that Aly and Mike did for the picture was so cute. Mike was behind her and his arms were wrapped around her, with her head tilted to the side and his leaning on it. The 2nd pose they did was him holding him in her arms like bridal style, now that was a cute one.

Then third pose that they did was extremely cute. He was smiling while kissing her cheek and she had the biggest smile on her face. They took many pictures of that until they got the right one. The next picture I'm sure she loved, because he tilted her backwards, her hands were around his neck and he kissed her. The photographer described the last picture that they would be taking. They nodded, then she got behind Mike and then jumped onto his back with her arms around him and him holding her up while they both were smiling almost laughing.

"Okay, let me go change the camera and you two are next." the photographer said to Alex and I.

Aly and Mike walked over to us while we waited.

"Aly, those were amazing, very cute too." I say.

"I know right? I loved every minute of taking those pictures."

The photographer came back, Alex and I were up next.

"Have fun." Aly teased.

For the first pose, the photographer had placed Alex against a wall and reversed me into him. I rested my head back into his chest and we showed strong independent expressions. After taking multiple pictures of that, we moved on to picture number 2. Alex pulled me close to him and we kissed, with my left hand on the back of his neck and my right hand on his arm. Talk about getting lightheaded, like wow. But I managed to recover real quick. We moved onto picture number 3. The photographer directed Alex to stand behind me with his arms around me. I was directed to tilt my head to the side as he leaned his towards mine, and also with my hand on the back of his neck and my other hand over both of his around me. We smiled as multiple pictures were taken. Now onto the last picture. We just did a normal pose, we held onto each other and looked at one another, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, got it. Thank you guys, the pictures look great and should be on the site soon."

After that we head to where we had to get the interviews taken. The interviews went fast, asked a few questions about how Aly and I got into the business and etc. Also we were asked what's upcoming for us in the future of the WWE. The last place we stopped off at before heading to the arena was the gym.


	48. Raw After Night Of Champions

Monday Night Raw, night after Night Of Champions, tonight is going to be epic. I have a feeling that Daniel Bryan is going to be in a lot of trouble tonight, at the hands of Alex and Miz. Again, we're backstage as the show starts. Of course after leaving Aly's house we had to fly right out to Indianapolis.

"You know Mike, you look awfully handsome tonight." Aly compliments.

"As do you Lyssa."

"Same goes for you Alex." I tell him.

"And you too." he says back.

We stand there and watch as the show starts

"24 hours removed from a historic Night Of Champions, where 4 titles changed hands. We welcome you to Monday Night Raw. We're in Indianapolis, Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler at ringside." Michael Cole announced as the show started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your new WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

"Well deserved Randy, well deserved." I say.

Aly and I look at each other, then back at the screen.

"Hi Randy!" then we burst out laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen a decisive victory last night, at the six-pack challenge at Night Of Champions for Randy Orton. King, the Viper beating 5 other men, an onslaught of lightning quick RKOs, putting the men away." Michael Cole recaps.

"What an awesome match that was last night at Night Of Champions. You know how long has it been...it's not often that you see a smile on the face of the Viper. But actually it looks good on there. Randy Orton the new WWE Champion!" King explained.

That's when Sheamus had to come out and interrupt Randy's celebration.

"King Mayo!" I yell.

"Nanananana, Mayo Man!" Aly sings.

We crack up and that causes Mike and Alex to crack up.

"Hang on! Hold on! Relax will you. For the sake of the WWE Universe, for the sake of all of you, I can not let this happen. Orton, you do not deserve this moment. See I've been WWE Champion twice now, and on both occasions...both I have had the title stolen from me. The first time at the elimination chamber and then last night in a six-pack challenge. But I guess all of you are happy huh? Because all of you have discriminated against me since I became champion." he stops there getting into the ring.

"But the thing is Randy, you have never beaten me one on one for the WWE title. And if you think that I'm going to stand back and watch you hold my property, after that jammy victory you had last night, well I'm not because as far as I'm concerned it's pathetic."

"Sheamus, considering you won the title in a fatal fourway that Nexus interfered in. And considering that the last time we faced each other one on one for the title, you got disqualified and the fact that you have never beaten me in your entire life. Well I'd say the only thing that is pathetic is you. But you're right, you're right about one thing. You are entitled to a rematch, you are. And Sheamus, I suggest you get it quickly. I suggest you do it soon, because if you contine to stand in this ring and get in my face, then it's not a rematch you're going to be recieving. It will be a punt to the skull." he threatens.

"You think you threaten me huh? You think I'm scared by all those faces you make or that crazed look in your eye, when you actually think you're a snake? Or when you hammer the mat down and you throw those temper tantrums? You think you intimidate me? Me? Fella, I'll kick your head off."

"I dare you to try." Randy responds as they stare each other down, and that's when the general manager ding goes off.

"Aw hell what now?" Aly asks annoyed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have recieved an email from the general manager." Cole states.

"Captain Obvious is back to his ways again." I say.

"And I quote. Randy Orton and Sheamus, you will have your one on one championship match. And when it is over, there will be no question as to who deserves to be champion. That's because you match, will have no disqualifications, no count-outs, no escape, no excuses. In just under two weeks Sheamus, you will face Randy Orton inside Hell in a Cell."

Sheamus smiles at the stipulations. Oh hell, what is he smiling for? Randy can beat his ass inside Hell in a Cell.

"Well that's magic. I've never been in Hell in a Cell, but the fact I ended Triple H's career with my own bare hands, well the odds of you leaving in one piece Orton are going to be very slim. So I guess I'll see you at Hell in a Cell, but before I leave I want one thing. Give me my gold." Sheamus says.

"Whoa buddy, your gold?" I ask outloud.

"Excuse me?" Randy asks.

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about the WWE Championship, my WWE Championship.

Orton, you didn't beat me one on one. But I'll tell you what, if you believe in that crazy head of yours that you can actually beat me in Hell in a Cell, then I'll give it back. But if your an honorable man you'll hand it over."

"Sheamus you see that's your first mistake, because I am not an honorable man. I have hospitalized many people, some deserved it, some didn't, some were just in my way. I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title! Then I would RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face. I am the WWE Champion, which mean that I am the only man that carries the championship. If you really want it that bad..." he says then thinking.

"You know what, you know what? Go ahead and take it." he finishes holding the title and throwing the mic away.

He throws the title at Sheamus for him to catch it only for him to get Sheamus with an RKO.

"That's what you get Mayo Man!" Aly yells.

Randy goes back into the ring and sets himself up to go for the punt in the skull to Sheamus. He goes, but Sheamus rolls out of the way and walks backwards up the ramp.

Then we see that John Cena is going against Wade Barrett.

"Oh hell!" I say outloud.

We come back from a commercial and we see the Hart Dynasty ringside with Cole and King. Then Cody and Drew come out with their new titles.

"Gross." I say.

Their opponents were Santino and Kozlov. Santino tried some weird moves.

"What the hell is Santino doing?" I ask.

I really didn't pay attention to the match, because I didn't want to even see Cody wrestle.

"Whoa nice one by the russian!" I exclaim.

But in the end Drew and Cody won.

"Aw hell!" I scream.

After the match and recap of Morrison against Sheamus last monday, they cut to Morrison doing more of his extreme workouts.

"I'm sorry, you may hate the guy Aly but that's impressive." I say.

"Show off." Aly mutters.

We cut to a commercial and then to backstage where Edge and Zack Ryder were in the locker room.

"Oh this should be good." I say.

"Bro, I'm not going to lie, but I'm kind of glad you didn't win the title last night. Now we can go from hold out to hang out. You know, you're going to be here all the time bro. We chill again, you know hit the clubs, go dancing like this...come on." he says then fist pumping and making techno song noises and something else.

"Short bus weird." Aly says.

"Stop! When are you going to get it through your thick skull, we are not friends. I...I don't want to hang with you, okay? I have nothing, I should be the WWE Champion right now. Do you think the Raw gm is going to give me a title match anytime soon huh? You think so? No. This is not fair, I'm screwed, I'm screwed."

That's when that damn twelve year old came on the screen.

"Twelve year old! Jealous brat!" Aly yells.

"Nice shirt Daniel!" I say after.

"Excuse me guys, uh sorry to interrupt but could you guys you know just keep it down a little bit? You know?" he asks.

"Can I keep it down? You luck your way into the United States Championship and now all of a sudden you can walk around the locker room telling me, someone like me what to do? Is that it?" Edge asks flipping out.

"Bro, I think you're interupting his reading time. Hey bro read this." Zack says making the loser sign on his forehead, then going to high five Edge.

"Listen. You picked me on the wrong night, because now I'm picking you. I want to hurt someone tonight, and I'm hand picking you for that person, huh? If you got any guts, you'll meet me out there tonight, you got it?" he asks.

"Okay, i'll see you out there." he says walking away.

"See you later, loser!" Zack says again making the loser sign the wrong way, so technically he was calling himself a loser.

"The L's backwards." Edge states the obvious.

The next match that came up was between Chris Jericho and John Morrison. Long story short, John Morrison won again and Chris looked like he was going to cry.

"Awe, baby gonna cry?" I ask in a baby voice.

That's when Mike did this funny face, imitating the crybabies and Aly laughs.

"So totally perfect for Chris Jericho." she says.


	49. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

We come back from the commercial and John Cena is outside his room about to be interviewed.

"John, last night at Night Of Champions I asked you a simple question, I'll ask you another simple question tonight on Raw. Are you disappointed that you didn't leave night of champions as the WWE Champion?"

"Disappointed? Disappointed Josh, a lot of good things happened yesterday. The fantasy football team did great, we beat the Murph. Economic Bureau said the recession is over. It's working for you, is that a Burberry Tie? Yeah, good look. And Randy Orton is the new WWE Champion. Normally I wouldn't be so excited about that but, last night I...I got to admit, I enjoyed seeing Randy Orton win. Because he got to RKO Wade Barrett. I dont think the Nexus remembers me saying this but, let me just turn back the clock. I will take all of you out, one by one! Well they started with 8, but now they're down to 5. After what happened last night, tonight I get a match with Wade Barrett. I get a match with the leader, I get to silence the kingpin. If I take out the leader, then everybody else is just going to walk around. What do we do, what do we do, just like zombies. Uh, we're the Nexus, look at my arm band. Take out the leader, the group will fall to pieces. So tonight Wade Barrett, the winds have changed. Stop." He says then walking away.

We left midway, because Miz was coming out to watch the match between Edge and Daniel Bryan. His music comes on and we walk out, but without Alex and we were all dressed nice. He started talking as the music faded and we walked down the ramp with him.

"For the record, last night at Night Of Champions, I did not tap out. Daniel Bryan did not beat me."

Then someone in the audience started saying that he tapped out.

"No, no what you don't know is that yesterday morning I woke up and I had a tender medial collateral ligament. That's an injury. The doctors begged me not to compete, but despite the medical risk being the true champion that I am and you all know me to be, I competed. I did what none of you would've done, including you fatso!"

Aly and I snicker at that comment, and we continue on.

"Unfortunately during the match, my injury became so aggravated, that I had to save myself from potential surgery. If any of you understand anything, anything at all, understand this. I can and I will regain my United States Championship. Because I'm the Miz, and I...I did not tap out!" He finished before we walked over to Cole and Lawler to join them ringside for the match.

Aly and Miz sat by King and I sat over by Cole as we go to a commercial, then soon come back.

"Well folks we're back on Raw Miz good to see you buddy." Cole said shaking Miz's hand.

"Thank you."

"As well as you Sadie, and you Carly." he said shaking our hands and sitting back down.

"Captain Courageous."

"There you go." Miz said.

"I didn't realize, that you had an injury last night. I knew there was a reason you lost your

championship. What a courageous, what a valiant effort."

"I don't consider it a loss, especially exactly what happened with my medial collateral ligament." Miz explains while Edge's music comes on.

"This contest is set for onefall, approaching the ring from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Justin announced.

"And by the way folks, as Edge gets set for action I want to make sure everybody sees this. Everyone sees this out here at ringside, it's the WWE Magazine. Look at this, look who's on the cover. The coverboy right there." Cole adds in.

"Cheese, cheese, cheese baby."

"Can you sign that for me?" Cole asks.

"Absolutely." Miz states.

"Can you sign that for me please?" Cole asks again.

"Give me a pen, there we go."

"To Michael Cole, your biggest Mizfit." He tells him to write.

That's when Miz stops.

"I'll write that, but actually Cole, that title belongs to my beautiful girlfriend. Second biggest would probably be my good friend Carly."

"Damn straight that belongs to me." she mutters blushing.

"Yep, she's been the biggest Mizfit for years." I add.

"Can't deny that." She admits.

"Yes there we go." Miz says finishing.

"Alright, I can't wait. Awesome. Thanks Miz." Cole says excited.

"Michael we got a match here to watch, cool it with the love fest." King adds in.

"There you go." Miz says to Cole handing him the magazine back.

"Alright. This is never leaving ringside. Right there, look at that. To Cole your biggest Mizfit."

"It is the best, it's the biggest seller in WWE Magazine in history." Miz says.

"And I would also like to thank Miz here, because if it wasn't for him, then I probably wouldn't have met Alex Riley."

"You're welcome Carly, but let's call it even since you were the one that brought me to Sadie." Miz said laughing.

"What're friends for right?" I ask.

That's when Daniel Bryan comes out. What is up with the music?

"Oh my god. Wait a second, he went from generic heavy metal music to this? What're we in Star Wars, Star Trek, what is this?" Miz asks.

"What a nerd." Cole says.

"You got that right Cole." I agree.

"Oh my god. This is our United States Champion? This is our United States Champion? Look at him, he looks like my plumber! Oh my god, you are an embarassment. You are an embarassment, you shouldn't even have that United States Championship." He says to Daniel Bryan.

"I for one want to see Edge win this match and basically destroy Daniel Bryan." I say.

"I agree. The bratty twelve year old needs to be beaten." Aly says.

She looks and sees Bryan staring at her.

"Yeah that's right. I called you a bratty twelve year old!" she yells at him.

"Looks like she has a bit of the same attitude as you Miz." Cole states.

"No offense to my boyfriend but I've always been this way." Aly explains.

"That's what you want as the face of our company? That's what you want? He's not superstar, he's a look, walk, talker, act like a superstar. You are the average man, you are like each and every one of these fans out here. I am the superstar, I am the person that they look up to, that they dream about being." He says to Bryan.

"Miz, think about this. Harley Race, Dusty Rhodes, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Miz, and now Daniel Bryan is Us Champ." Cole says.

"It's a joke. It's a joke. That used to be a prestigeous title that you've always wanted to dream of having. Now who would ever want this title now that Daniel Bryan has it?" he asks.

"Are you saying that you don't want it anymore Miz?" King asks.

"I'm going to take it from him. Keep it quiet King! There's your superstar right there King, there's your hero." Miz says as Edge is beating up on Bryan.

"There are a lot of people out there that keep saing that you did tap out last night." Cole says.

"Let me tell you something Cole, listen I don't like to complain about referees. I'm not Ray Lewis over here. But let's face facts, let's look at the tape alright? If you watched last night, if you were watching that match, I was pounding on Daniel Bryan. Pounding on him. The referee got me off of Daniel Bryan, then what happened? It let him have his moment that he could have to where I could get...I went in there, basically he put me in his submission. The referee, gave him the opportunity to let him out."

"Yeah, the refs are supposed to be impartial. They can't favor one person, unless it's Miz here, they favor him that's fine with me, Alex and Carly." Aly adds in.

"At one point you were pounding on Bryan though Miz?" King asks.

"I was pounding on him. Right before, watch the referee brought him back king!"

"So injured knee and all you were pounding on him?" King asks.

"Yes I did have an injured knee. A medial collateral ligament. A medial collateral ligament. I only know this, because of Sadie. She knows all this stuff because she has a degree in sports medicine. And the ligament was tender." He explains to Cole and King.

"Did you not notice how his knee gave out on him?" Cole asks.

We then pay attention to the match, really carefully.

"Miz I head that you have some pretty good news about Alex Riley that you were talking about earlier today." Cole mentions and we look at Miz.

"Absolutely. I have just signed Alex Riley to a personal contract. It's a personal services contract. It is uh, basically A Ri will be here alongside with me at all times. Except for today, today we have other things to do."

"What kind of personal services are you talking about?"

"Uh Alex Riley does everything uh that I need him to do basically. And uh he will be helping me out whenever I need him, which usually I dont. As a superstar, it's whatever I want him to do."

"And I for one, am happy about that because I'll be able to join him out here with Miz as well. Alongside Sadie of course." I say happily as we all go back to watching the match.

"You don't seem to be impressed Miz."

"I'm not impressed. I'm not in a very good mood right now."

"Can I still call you champ though?"

"You can call me champ. I'm still Mr. Money in the Bank in case you forgot."

Daniel Bryan goes to jump from the top rope onto Edge, but Edge kicks him right in the chest knocking him down.

"So Miz you tell me, that you didn't even get along with Daniel Bryan when he..."

"I've never gotten along with Daniel Bryan, even when he was my rookie on NXT. He thought he was better than me, he wouldn't listen, he doesn't respect anything, he doesn't listen, he is not a star. He doesn't deserve to be here. People think since he was on the Indies for 10 years, working his way up, yada yada yada."

Daniel countered the spear and went for the Lebel Lock. Then out comes Alex running to the ring. He distracts the ref while Miz gets up and grabs Daniel and drops him back onto the ropes. Edge goes for the pin and wins. Miz is smirking and laughing at Daniel losing. Aly and I get up and stand there watching. That's when the general manager chimes in.

"Aw hell what now?" I scream.

"The general manager says, and I quote. Due to outside interference by The Miz. I am reversing the referee's decision. The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification is the United States Champion Daniel Bryan."

That's when Aly just flipped out. She went over to the little corner and grabbed a chair. That's when she got into the ring when Bryan had his back turned and smacked the chair against his back then rolling back out. That gave Bryan time to get up and collect himself before Edge started talking.

"I am sick of this, I am sick of this! I'm sick of this stupid beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. I'm sick of this anonymous general manager. I'm sick of you, I'm sick of this computer. This is no joke, this is my career!" he flips out then leaving the ring area.

That's when Miz got on the outside of the ring and Alex was on the opposite side. He and Miz got into the ring and we stood ringside, close to the ring so we could watch. Miz runs and kicks Bryan in the head, then they both gang up on him and then Alex takes off his jacket. I must say it again, one more time HOT.

"Move, move." Miz says as he goes against the ropes and kicks Bryan in the head again.

"Huh, huh, huh?"

He goes against the ropes again and does the same thing, at that point he took his jacket off too and threw it on the ground.

"Time for revenge punk." Aly said to herself.

"Pick him up."

Alex picks him up and holds him by both arms while beat up on him, then slapped him.

"You're a champion? You're a champion?" he said then kicking him.

"Get him on his knees. Hold him, hold him and don't let go! Hold him and don't let go! Hold him, both arms! Both arms!"

Alex holds him.

"Come on Mike!" Alex says.

"Look at me, look at me." Miz says slapping Bryan again.

"Look at me when I talk to you. You think you're a champion? Huh? You think you're a champion? Huh? You're nothing! You are nothing!" he says then slapping him again.

Alex pushes him down and the Miz kicks him in the head again and tells Alex to pick him up again.

"He's all yours." Alex says, then Miz starts messing with Bryan's hair which was funny.

"Who's the man now? Who's the champion now? You're not champion, I am. I am! You get it? You get it? Look at him, look at him. That's your champion, that is your champion!" Miz says messing with him some more.

"Give me him, give me him." Miz says as he hits him with the Skull Crushing Finale.

"It's not night of nerds!" Alex exclaims to Bryan.

Miz grabs his head and talks to him before getting up. Miz gets out of the ring and Alex gets his things before getting out himself. Aly and I walk around to where they got out. I walked over to Alex, as Aly stopped as Miz grabbed his jacket from the ground. He puts his jacket back on as he walks up the ramp with Aly. We stand at the top of the ramp, me next to Alex and Aly next to Miz. He puts and arm around her and he kisses her real quick, and Riley does the same to me.

"You're champion ladies and gentlemen. You're champion." Miz says clapping and Alex laughs.

"Serves him right. Jealous punk!" I yell.

Then we walk backstage to watch the rest of the show before heading back to our hotel for the night.


	50. Sweet Deal

After the whole revenge on Daniel Bryan thing out there in the ring we walk backstage and just walk around with Miz and Alex.

"You know what I realized about the brat's new entrance music?" Aly asks.

"What?" we all say.

"It sounds exactly like the music in that Looney tunes episode where Elmer Fudd is trying to kill Bugs Bunny, while singing opera music."

"Oh my god yeah!" I exclaim.

Then we start singing the song as we pass Morrison.

"You noticed that too huh?" he asks.

"Alright, that means you've been in my head and that's just creepy." Aly says looking at him weirdly.

That's when Bryan is nearby and he heard the comment made about him and confronts us.

"Oh look, it's Wabbit Boy himself. How're you feeling by the way?" Aly asks smirking.

"That's what you get Bryan, for taking the title away from Miz." I say to him.

He goes to say something but I cut him off.

"Don't say you earned it either. You did indeed take it, you don't deserve it. What have you done in this business to deserve that title?"

"Absolutely nothing." Aly finishes.

"Wabbit Boy." I say as we all walk away.

We get around the corner and bust up laughing as they go to a commercial. We come back from the commercial and see Wade walk by on the way to the ring for his match against Cena, and then Cena walks by on his way too. I saw Wade talking to the rest of the members of Nexus, probably planning something so no doubt all of them would be out there.

"Hey I have a great idea, let's distract Nexus, have John win." I suggest to Aly.

"Sounds good, they have to go."

"Alright let's go to the curtain." I say.

"Be careful you two." Mike says as we're walking away.

We walk towards the curtain and stay a good distance away so no one knows we're coming out. It's supposed to be a surprise and we cant blow our cover. First to go out was John.

"This match is set for onefall. Making his way to the ring from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing 240 pounds, John Cena!"

Then Nexus comes out, and I was right all of them did come out with Wade.

"And his opponent from Manchester England. Weighing 260 pounds, Wade Barrett!"

We move up to the curtain and watch from one of the Tv screens as Wade grabs a mic and climbs onto of the announcers table.

"There's been a slight change of plans Cena. I know you want to face me tonight, but I also heard you say that you will pick apart the Nexus one by one. Well if you're a man of your word, and I'll be honest, I strongly suspect that you're not, you'll be happy to take these guys on in a gauntlet match."

That's when I told the person to play my music and I came out with a mic in my hands. I stand there in between Nexus and they look confused and so does Cena. I start walking down the ramp and talking.

"I bet you're all wondering what I'm doing out here. I figured John that you'd want some support, for beating these Ninnies!" I say turning around to look at Nexus at the top of the ramp and then Wade.

"Yeah that's right, I called you Ninnies!"

I walk over to where Wade was and just stood there.

"Carry on with your ninny conversation, oh leader of the ninnies." I say looking at Wade.

"As I was saying, that's right. If you can beat Tarver, Gabriel, Slater and Otunga, one after the other..." Wade says as fans chant for Cena.

"Oh, chanting is not going to help now. If you beat these four one after another, then you get to face me."

That's when Aly comes out behind Nexus and just stand there quietly, making faces and mocking them. The audience starts cracking up along with Cena and myself. Nexus realizes the crowd and both of us are looking at something behind them and they look themselves. Aly just stands there acting innocent. That's when she walks in between Slater and Tarver.

"Excuse me Wendy and Stripper." she says walking through them and down the ramp to join me at ringside.

"As I was saying. We do have one alternative option, and that is we all get in the ring as a collective right now and kick your teeth down the back of your throat. The choice Cena is yours."

John chooses one by one and the first ninny against him is Heath Slater. John gets him in a headlock and then twists his arm and kicks him. Then he picks him up and he throws him down to the mat and goes for the pin. No good, Slater kicks out. Slater crawls into the corner and John gets him to his feet and throws him into the opposite corner. John runs at Slater but he lifts up and kicks him and punches him and kicks him multiple times until he's on his knees. Then he does this power punch thing hurting his hand in the process and knocking Cena to the mat. John gets in the corner and Heath gets set to run at him. He runs and hits him making him fall. John sits in the corner and Slater runs and kicks him. Slater grabs Cena and pulls him out of the corner going for the pin, but no good Cena kicks out at 2. Heath gets mad and pulls his shirt off. Wow, that's attractive, not really.

"Oh look it's a sparkly fairy!" I say to Aly.

Heath helps John up to pick him up and drop him on his feet. He jumps up and does a neckbreaker knocking Cena down again. He goes for the pin again, but no good Cena kicks out at 2. He gets mad as Cena rolls away.

"Awe too bad, you're not going to win Wendy." Aly says.

Wade looks at me, smiling and I look away disgusted. Heath picks Cena up and then punches him again making him kneel on one knee. He punches him again and goes to pick him up, but Cena counters and punches Slater in the gut. He keeps up the punches and goes against the ropes to run at Slater. But Slater catches him and throws him making him land face first into the mat and goes for the pin, but goes for the pin and still doesn't win. Heath climbs out of the ring and onto the top rope in the corner, while John gets up. He jumps and lands on Cena going for the pin, but John reverses it and picks him up setting him up for the Attitude Adjustment. He executes the Attitude Adjustment and goes for the pin and he beats the chick from Wendys.

"Yes!" I scream.

Then down runs David Otunga, great. We come back from a commercial and Otunga has Cena in the corner. He keeps somewhat spearing him in the gut in the corner. John goes down and Otunga picks him up to his feet. He elbows him knocking him to the ground again. He walks over to him and picks him up, lifts him and flips him over backwards. Cena gets up and Otunga does the same move again. He goes for the pin, but no good, Cena kicks out at 2. He picks John up again, going to go do the same move again, but John reverses it and he gets the pin on Otunga too.

"Bye bye Ninny number 2." Aly says.

"Looks like you're group is going down Wade." I say to him.

Next to get into the ring was Tarver.

"Oh look it's Stripper!" Aly exclaims.

John gets into the corner as Tarver is all pumped up to destroy him. He repeatedly beats up on him in the corner.

"Oh come on ref!"

The ref backs him up and he goes back into the corner repeatedly beating up on Cena. The ref backs him up again and he's screaming and everything. Wow anger management needed much? Then he goes back and repeatedly pounds on Cena like he's a doll. The ref again has to back him up, jeez this guy is ridiculous. Het goes to go after him again but John kicks him in the face knocking him down. He flips him over and he gets him in the STFU, and Tarver taps out.

"Haha! Yes!" I exclaim.

That's when Gabriel runs in, and John goes to hit him. But Gabriel ducks and goes against the ropes and flips over Cena's back. Gabriel does a roundhouse kick knocking Cena down to the mat. He goes for the pin but Cena kicks out at 2. Gabriel rips his shirt off and waits for John to get up. Once he gets up, Gabriel kicks Cena in the leg, then in the stomach, then jumps up and kicks him in the face knocking him down.

"Last ninny standing, want to bet he crumbles?" Aly asks.

"Oh I know he will, just like Wendy, Otunga and Stripper."

Gabriel turns John over and goes for the pin, no good, Cena kicks out at 2. He gets of the ring on the outside of the ropes. He waits till Cena is in the great spot for him to hoist himself over the ropes and hitting him. He goes for the pin, and again no good. Cena quickly reaches for the ropes and away from Gabriel. Gabriel gets Cena up and keeps punching him, and that's when Cena goes at him kicking him. He punches him a few times then dropkicks him. Nice! Cena goes for the pin but Gabriel kicks out. Damn! John crawls out of the ring and outside the ropes, he heads onto the top rope while Gabriel is stunned momentarily. Gabriel gets to his feet quick and stops Cena from going any further. He climbs up as well and grabs John, and does a supplex from the top rope, hurting himself in the process. He crawls over and goes for the pin on John, but no good. Gabriel sets Cena up and then does a flip from the top rope hitting Cena, and goes for the pin, but John kicks out at 2 again.

Cena slowly gets up and Justin goes for a supplex, but John counters it and does the supplex on Gabriel. He goes for the cover, but Gabriel powers out at 2. Cena and Gabriel get up and the punch each other back and forth. John misses the last punch and Gabriel hitting him backwards to the mat and goes for the pin, but Cena kicks out at 2. John's in the corner and Gabriel runs at him and hits him, then climbs out of the ring to outside the ropes. He jumps over the top rope hoping to hit Cena, but he runs out of the way and Gabriel misses.

"Oh here we go! Shoulder knockdown!" I exclaim.

After that John picks Gabriel up and drops him. That's when he looks directly at Wade and

does the 'You Can't See Me' hand motion and he lands the five knuckle shuffle on Gabriel. He goes for the attitude adjustment, but that's when Nexus starts getting in the ring.

"Aw, what the hell?" Aly and I exclaim.

But Cena stops all of them , getting them out of the ring, etc. Wade gets a steel chair and heads into the ring, but John stops him and starts beating up on him as well. That's when he grabbed the chair and everyone scattered. Cena looked really angry, and I'm not talking about pretending, that looked like real anger.

"Come on." I say to Aly.

We crawl into the ring and stand by Cena as he grabs a mic and starts talking to Nexus.

"So the way I see it, you owe me. Right now John Cena vs Wade Barrett, we end it now." John says to Wade.

"That's right, this ends now!" Aly screams.

"You know what, that's quite the offer Cena. But to be perfectly honest with you, I don't think I've got anything to gain from laying you to waste once more."

"John give me the mic one minute." I say to him.

"You've got nothing to gain from running away from a fight either. You all got nothing to gain because you're all a bunch of ninnies who are scared of a chair!" I exclaim then handing the mic back to John.

"Your opinion doesn't matter Carly. But anyway John, if I am going to face you, I'm going to need a little something to sweeten the deal."

"Name it, name it, whatever you want. This match happens, whatever you want. Name it." John says.

"You know I think I actually have just the ticket. You know Cena, you like to claim that you will do anything for the WWE Universe. You'll put it all on the line. Well how's about this time you actually put yourself on the line? We've been here before Cena, I've tried to recruit you in the past and you threw it back in my face! But this time, this time I want it to be a little bit different. This time I'm going to take the choice out of your hands."

"What're you talking about?"

"Cena, I'll fight you. I'll fight you one on one. In fact, I'll fight you in two weeks time at the Hell in a Cell pay per view. On one condition."

"Like I said, cut to the chase, what do you want?" Cena asks.

"Such a rush Cena, well here's what I want. I beat you, you become a part of this." Wade says pointing to the 'N' on his shirt.

"No way in hell!" I yell pointing at them.

"No ifs, no buts, no maybes, no excuses. And certainly no escape clauses. If I win, John Cena joins the Nexus."

"Oh hell no, no chance in hell Ninny!" Aly exclaims.

"You think I'm going to back down from a fight with you? You're on."

"It's a pleasure doing..."

"Heyyy, whoaaaa. If we're going to make this big, we got to make this big! I am putting my life blood on the line and you just show up...ehhhhh! So here's what happens...if I win. If I win, Nexus...is...DONE!"

"YES!" I exclaim.

"Whoaaa, I don't mean...the Nexus has been weakened. I don't mean the Nexus' foundation has been shaken. I mean Tarver goes back to Macy's selling women's fragrances."

Aly and I start cracking up.

"I mean Gabriel goes back to work at the twinkie factory as a cream filler."

We crack up even more.

"I mean Otunga goes back to mooching off his wife."

"Ohhhh snap." Aly says.

"Actually David, don't worry about it, nothing's actually going to change for you. I mean Slater goes back to working at Wendy's, as the chick from Wendy's."

We crack up even harder to the point where we have tears in our eyes.

"And I mean the great Wade Barrett goes down in history. Not as leader of the Nexus, but as winner of NXT season 1. The man with a golden oppurtunity, the world in his hand, the guy who flushed it down the toilet. You want to do this, put something on the line. Hell in a Cell, you win I join Nexus. I win, Nexus is done bud. Did the...did the stakes just get a little too big for you? Did the WWE Universe just call your bluff? What's it going to be oh great leader, what is it going to be?"

"You're on Cena."

John's music hits as Nexus stands there, we chat with Cena for a while before we all leave and head backstage. Aly and I walk down the hall and we see Miz and Alex.

"Cena, great job tonight." I say.

"Thanks, that support from you two helped." he replies.

"That's what we're here for. We'll see you later."

We all walk out of the arena and then get into the car and head back to the hotel for a good night's sleep.


	51. Surefire Plan That Seems To Work

Tuesday is finally upon us, and tonight we have a charity event to go to. Most of the WWE superstars are going to be attending. Looks like a day of shopping if you ask me, some expensive shopping.

"Ugh, I'm so wiped out. What time is it?" I ask.

"10 am." Alex responds.

"How long have you been up?" I ask him.

"Since 8. I decided to let you sleep instead of waking you up."

"Thanks, I guess I really needed the sleep."

"A little bit, but hey sleep's good for you."

"Yeah but we don't tend to get much considering all this traveling with WWE."

"Right, well you just get as much sleep as you can get I suppose."

I yawn, then get up and changed into just regular jeans and a T-shirt, it's one of those lazy days. I go to sit down to watch some Tv, but there's a knock on the door and I sigh after just sitting down.

"Coming!" I say getting up.

"Watch that'll be Windy out there."

I go over and I open the door and it was indeed Aly.

"Hey Aly. What's up?" I ask letting her in.

"See told you it'd be Windy." Alex said.

"Morning to you too DC." Aly says to Alex.

"So anyway, get your shoes on. We're going shopping, getting our hair done, etc."

"Why? For what occasion?" I ask.

"Don't tell me you forgot Dolce. The charity event tonight. Remember?"

I think and it clicks in my mind.

"Oh! I totally forgot."

"Good one Carly, good one. Now get ready, I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." she says leaving.

"I want to see what you buy when you come back." Alex says smirking.

"You would wouldn't you? It's too bad, because the only time you'll see it is when I'm dressed in it." I tease.

"Oh come on, that's no fun."

"Too bad, your little heart will have to wait." I say getting my shoes on.

"Oh how you torture me." he says joking.

"You love me no matter what." I say.

"True. Now don't keep me waiting, go get all dolled up CareBear."

"Alright, see you later." I say kissing him then walking out the door.

I head down to the lobby and there's Aly waiting.

"Took you long enough." Aly says laughing.

"Well I was talking to Alex. You know he has a nickname for me."

"And what's that?"

"CareBear."

"Awww! That's cute!"

"Yeah, well let's go do what we got to do before tonight. I'm working on a few hours sleep here, well longer since Alex let me sleep in."

We walk out of the hotel lobby and out the doors, down the street. First we stop at the dress store. After a long time of browsing I found a dress that really stuck out to me.

"Hey Aly, what do you think of this one? I like it." I ask showing her the dress.

The dress was a short dress, but not too short, god no. It was mostly black with a pinkish, reddish coloring at the top including the straps and a design of a rose going down one strap.

"Carly, that's really pretty, and I approve of that. You'll definately blow everyone away with that dress." she compliments.

Then she picks out a dress for herself and asks my opinion on it. It was a long blue dress and it was mostly open in the back, but it was really pretty.

"Aly, you're going to blow Mike away with that! You should get it."

"Really? You really think so?" she asks.

"I know so." I say.

"That settles it then, you get that one and I'm getting this one."

We pay for the dresses and the next stop on the list of things to do was hair. I didn't do much

to my hair except make it more wavy, because my hair is originally just plain straight. Aly and I both got our hair done at the same time. I can't wait to see hers. Once we're done I see hers and its really pretty. It was pulled back and up a bit and there were waves/curls hanging down.

"Carly, love the hair." Aly tells me.

"Your's is better than mine for sure. I just had mine made more wavy since mine is naturally straight."

We paid for the hairstyles and went to get our nails done. We both got acrylic nails, mine were painted to match my dress of course and they weren't that long. Aly's was a simple french manicure. After that we went shoe shopping and everything. When we were done with everything, it was really late in the afternoon and we went back to the hotel and used the time remaining to get ready. I look in the mirror to make sure I'm satisfied with how I look. Once I like the way I look, I make my way out of the bathroom and Alex's back is turned because he's looking in the mirror that's in the room. I see that he's wearing a black and striped jacket, clearly over his shirt and nice jeans. But it's not the casual jeans that he normally wears. He topped the whole outfit off with a pair of sunglasses. I start walking towards him, he didn't know I had come back yet so I carefully go up to him and start running my nails down his back. He had no idea what was going on but he did end up enjoying it. I swear I heard a faint growl out of him. I stop and look at him.

"Hi." I say all innocent.

"Were you just...?"

I smile, which gave it away.

"You were. Since when did you get here?"

"A while ago, snuck in before you. You should really see the look on your face right now

haha. Didn't know I was capable of doing that to you."

~Mike and Aly~

After Aly was all set she came out and saw Mike and his back was turned to her. She took

that plan of ours into action. She sneaks up behind him and runs her nails down his back, which made him jump at first but then he settles down and starts enjoying it. That's when Aly's phone goes off because I was calling her.

"Baby I like it..." the phone goes off.

That stops Aly from doing that little plan we came up with, and she went over and answered it.

"Damn it." Miz says pouting and sulking.

"Hey Carly, yeah come right in."

"So did that nail thing work on Mike?" I ask her curious.

"Oh yeah it worked. Watch this." she says into the phone.

She reaches into his jacket and runs her nails down his back and his eyes roll into the back of his head and he faintly growls.

"What was that? I heard that from him."

"What can I say, he likes it. But we'll meet you in here in a few."

~Alex and I~

We walk into Mike and Aly's room, and I call her phone again as we walk in. I see her with her phone in hand, the look on Mike's face and hearing the song playing on her phone. Aly has her phone in her hand and is peering at Alex and I from behind Mike's shoulder, trying not to crack up, and I put my phone away.

"What did you do to him Aly? I mean I know what you did, because we talked about it, but the look on his face."

"It's the magic touch." she says laughing.

"Well snap him out of it, the limo is out front of the hotel waiting." I say laughing.

Aly retracts her hand and giggles at his whine.

"Later, if you behave."

We all leave and get into the limo and take the long ride to the charity event. Once we got there we stopped infront of the red carpet these things always have. Mike gets out first and helps Aly out and Alex does the same for me. We walk the carpet taking pictures, doing small interviews before heading inside. That's when we spot Maryse and Ted, oh my god her dress.

"Oh my god, she looks like she got attacked by a bird!" Aly says laughing hysterically as she lays her face on Mike's shoulder.

That's when I see Dibiase looking at me in the most creepiest way ever to me anyway.

"Okay ew." I say outloud.

We find a table to sit at and what a coincidence it just so happened to be near Ted and Maryse.

"We get to make fun of her more!" Aly exclaims.

Then we see Layla and Michelle McCool walk by with Kaval. Oh god their dresses, WAY too revealing.

"Ew, we don't want to see that." Mike says about their dress choice as Aly hides her face in his shoulder.

"Okay I'm mentally scarred for life." I say.

"Agreed." Aly agrees.

At one point of sitting at the table, Aly and Mike were kissing and well Maryse was getting a little jealous.

~Maryse and Ted~

"Ugh can you believe them? She's all over him, all the time. It's disgusting." Maryse says to

Ted.

Dibiase isn't pay any attention, his attention was on me and clearly Maryse noticed.

"Who are you looking at?" She asks aggravated.

"What? No one." He denys.

"No you're looking at someone, who is it?"

He takes his eyes off of me and Aly.

"Maryse, it's nothing honestly."

"Mhm sure."

~Mike, Aly, Alex, Me~

"Wow for once no one is bugging us or starting trouble, this night is going to be good." I

state.

We sit there for a while and watch people as they're out dancing, mingling, and such. The night is just getting started.


	52. Charity Event

Throughout the entire night, there were photographers taking pictures of the WWE superstars. That's when we see Michelle McCool, Layla and Kaval taking a picture.

"Nice dresses." I say a little too loud, sarcastically and purposely.

The photographer walked away after.

"What did you say?" Michelle asks clearly she heard me.

"You heard me."

"Clearly."

"Those dresses you two are wearing, way too revealing for a charity event. And frankly, no one wants to see that. No offense or anything." I say smiling innocently.

They just walk off.

"Yeah walk away with the little baby ninja." I say as they walk away.

That's when Maryse walks by and I stiffle a laugh. She clearly hears me and stops.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

Aly and I try not to crack up, she then walks off.

"She so looks like a bird attacked her, where did she get that dress?" Aly asks over the music.

"I have no idea, probably the same place that LayCool got their's. But hey I'll be right back, going to get something to drink." I say getting up.

I walk over to the bar, and ask for a water. That's when I'm approached by surprise.

"Carly."

"Jeez, Ted you scared me, don't do that." I say recovering from the scare.

"I didn't mean to scare such a beautiful girl."

"Uh huh, I saw you eyeing me earlier. Don't get your hopes up rich boy."

"Look things with Maryse are getting complicated, I believe that things are going to end with her soon."

"And I care why?" I ask.

"You should care, because when that happens I'm coming for you."

"Okay, gross. You're so full of yourself Ted, don't flatter yourself." I say getting ready to walk back to the table.

That's when I'm stopped by Mike.

"What's up Mike?" I ask.

"Let's go dance."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, come one. Plus I'm sure you want to get away from rich boy over there."

I look back and Ted's staring at me.

"Yeah, he's kind of making me feel awkward. Let's go."

~Aly and Alex~

Aly is sitting there with Alex watching Maryse talk to another diva. Maryse knew that Aly could hear her, that's why she was making it seem so obvious. Aly's clenching her jaw and Alex is looking at her amusingly. She looks over at him and he instantly knew what she wanted to do.

"No Windy you can't hit her."

"Please?" she asks.

"No."

"But.."

"I said no. Do you want to get in trouble?" he asks.

"You should know me by now DC, I just love trouble. Especially when she's the recipient." Aly says.

"You still can't hit her, not unless she hits you first." Alex says.

"That shouldn't be too hard." she says smirking evily.

"Windy, don't do anything to make her hit you first."

"I'm not going to do anything out of my normal so chill DC."

"Alright, but if you do I'll have no choice but to get involved."

"I'm just going to do my thing and knowing her, she'll get jealous enough that she'll hit me."

"Alright, but if things do get out of hand I'll have to break you two up."

"I know when to stop but you know if she says something out of line, then I won't be able to control myself."

"Right." Alex agrees.

~Mike and I~

A new song came on, Hey by Lil' Jon and 30h!3. Mike starts doing the dorky dancing again. I'm dancing along with him and I'm laughing so hard from his dancing. I look over and there's Zack Ryder fist pumping to the song. Now that's hilarious, he would do that to this song. I see Aly come down and she joins in and does the fist pumping to the song, while dancing against Mike and holding the bottom of her dress in the other hand. Zack sees her doing this and he comes over and joins in with the fist pumping. I back away laughing and go back to the table with Alex.

"I don't know about you, but that's hilarious. Kind of figured Ryder would be fist pumping to this song." I joke.

At one point Aly was dancing with Mike and the next moment she was kissing him. I look over at Maryse and she gets up from the table and starts walking over to them.

"Aw hell, trouble's going to start."

Alex looks over at Maryse and she's walking towards Mike and Aly. She walks over as soon as Aly stops kissing him.

~Aly and Mike~

"Can I help you?" Aly asks.

Maryse goes to slap Aly, but she grabs her wrist and twists her arm.

"You need to back off, Mike has obviously made his choice and it wasn't you. Maybe if you weren't such a snobby tease then guys would stick around longer."

Then Dibiase steps in and starts arguing with Aly. But far away from the dance floor there stood Triple H and Shawn Michaels.

"Wow Shawn, she isn't afraid of much is she?" Tripl H asks.

"No, doesn't look like it. Looks like she brings a lot of trouble...like we did." Shawn responds.

Then John Cena walks up to them.

"You got that right. Her ring name is Sadie Trouble and it is well earned."

"You know what Dibiase? Back off! Better yet control your tease of a girlfriend!" Aly exclaims.

~Alex and I~

"Oh no, better get down there and break it up before we they get kicked out." I say going to get up.

"No, you stay. I'll go."

But that's when we see Ted and Maryse walk away, then Mike and Aly start walking back to us.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, don't worry. You just about ready to get out of here?"

"Not yet, I haven't danced with Alex yet. A few dances with him, then we can go. You should go dance with Mike too, I mean Maryse did ruin the moment you were having."

"Yeah true."

We all get up and go dancing one more time before leaving. We danced to a few upbeat songs, a few slow songs. By the end of the night I was tired, and Alex clearly noticed.

"You tired?" he asked while we were dancing.

"Just a bit." I say yawning and laying my head on his shoulder, trying not to fall asleep and getting all cuddly with him.

Aly came over to us and said that she was ready to go, so we all left and got back into our limo and headed back to the hotel. Once we were on our floor, I said goodnight to Aly and Mike and then went into the room. Once I had changed I immediately got into bed and stayed awake for a little bit, but my eyes failed me and they closed. I faintly heard a 'goodnight' before I had totally passed out.


	53. Daniel Bryan Gets Revenge

I wake up the next morning, and I feel that Alex is in one of those grabby moods again. I couldn't really complain because it was a bit cold in the room because the window was open. A breeze came in through the window which caused me to snuggle closer and into him. That seemed to work for a while but he moved, now I'm cold. I go to get up to close the window, but an arm pulls me back.

"Where are you going?" I hear Alex mutter.

"I'm closing the window a bit, it's a little chilly in here."

"No, you're staying right here."

"Alex, I'm cold."

"All you got to do is move closer to me."

"Already did that, you moved. But let me get up and close the window okay?"

He agrees and lets me go, and I get up to close the window. Once it's shut, I walk over to the door leading into Aly and Mike's room.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks.

"Going to go check on Aly see if she's awake."

I go in and I catch Mike all cuddly and grabby with Aly.

"Well look at this, he's one too."

"I told you, you didn't believe me?" Aly asks.

"Well I don't normally think of my best friend as a grabby cuddler. You know how weird that would be?" I ask.

"You have a point."

"I mean if you were best friends with Alex would you think of that too?"

"Alright, I get it, goodness haha."

"But anyway, I'll leave you to lay there like that until he wakes up. Need anything just call my

cell, because yelling would probably wake him up. Especially when you're that close to each other." I explain.

"Mhm, will do."

I walk back into the room and Alex is getting changed, well didn't take him that long I guess.

"So are they up yet?" Alex asks.

"Aly is, Mike isn't. He's being a grabby cuddler like you right now."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay in there too long. Who knows what could've happened."

I suddenly hear the door open behind me and in walks Aly.

"He let you go huh?"

"I was surprised. I didn't think he was going to let go." Aly says surprised.

"Well you're lucky. I had to actually convince Alex here to let me go. Yes he got all grabby and cuddly with me too. But anyway, anything planned for today that you can think of?" I ask.

"No not really. Oh wait, let's find Matt and see if he'll help us train some more."

"Good idea, let's go."

"Wait, I got to get changed first."

"That would help, you go do that."

Aly walks back into her and Mike's room and gets properly dressed for being trained some more if we find Matt.

"You ready yet Aly?" I yell.

She walks in all ready with a gym bag.

"Yeah I'm ready."

I say bye to Alex and then we walk out of the room and go on the search for Matt.

"So you think we're going to find him?" I ask.

"We should, I mean he's not that hard to point out of a crowd."

We walk along, and he's not in the hotel, so we decide to check at the local gym where they had a small practice ring. We look in the windows and there he was warming up and everything.

"Hey look, there he is." I point out.

We walk in and over to the ring and just as his back is turned we yell.

"HI MATTHEW!"

"HOLY SHIT!" he screams in surprise and we laugh.

"You two have got to stop doing that." he says recovering.

"But it's so fun!" Aly exclaims.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days, do you want that to happen?" he asks.

"Fun sucker." Aly says pouting.

"That's my brother, the fun sucker." says Jeff coming out of nowhere.

Aly screeches and tackles him.

"Nice to see you too Sassy." he says laughing.

"Don't kill Jeff now Aly." I say joking.

"Well he deserves some pain for betting on my love life..."

"Matt you didn't..." Jeff says referring to him letting the bet slip out.

"Oops. Speaking of which, you owe me the money still." Matt says to Jeff.

"Boy am I glad you two didn't bet on anything involving me" I say relieved.

"Oh wait, better shut my mouth before you two do end up betting on something involving me." I say being quiet.

"I was going to say, you might want to be quiet about that. But anyway, we were trying to find you Matt." Aly says.

"What for?" he asks.

"More training, warming up before Superstars tonight." Aly stated.

"Sure, hop in."

"You first Aly. I'll watch for now." I say to her.

"Alrighty." she says getting into the ring with Matt.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it." we hear a voice which came from the hallway.

We stand there all looking confused, that's when Triple H and Shawn Michaels comes into view. Aly looks over and sees them.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?"

"Don't mind us, we're simply observing." Shawn says.

"Okay then." she says turning back to Matt.

"Anyways...so what are we starting with?"

"Just give me your best shot, I'll be easy on you."

She glares and hits him really hard, then he gets up.

"Wow, where'd you learn how to hit like that? I never taught you that." He asks amazed.

"That is what happens when you piss me off. And who said I've only learned from you?" she asks.

"Who else have you learned from?" Matt asks.

"Did he really just ask that?" She says staring at him blandly and then looking at me.

"I think so." I say.

"Oh my god." she says putting her hand over her face, then she walks up to Matt and pokes

his forehead.

"Use this thing."

"Let me guess, Miz?" Matt asks her.

"It only took you five minutes. Good lord. I got a few tricks from DC too." she says shaking her head.

We basically just stayed there all day warming up for tonight. Shawn Michaels did a nice thing, he got into the ring to teach Aly Sweet Chin Music, that super kick.

"Come on try it on me. Just like I taught you. Obviously not actually hitting me of course." Shawn says to Aly.

"Alright."

Shawn pretends to be dazed and confused and when he turned around Aly hit him with the sweet chin music, obviously making it look like she actually hit him.

"That was so AWESOME! I'm definately using this in my move set."

By the time we were done, it was pretty much getting dark. I can't believe we stayed there all day. We said bye to Jeff, Matt, Shawn and Triple H and made our way back to the hotel. Just in time because we had a few minutes to spare before heading to the arena for Superstars.

"So where've you been all day?" Mike asks us.

"We've been at the gym, warming up and training all day with Matt, Jeff, Shawn and Triple H. Shawn taught me sweet chin music, it was awesome!"

The time came to head to the arena, we grabbed our bags and headed down and out to the car and headed to the arena for the event. We get there and only Aly gets ready because she's the only one with the match tonight, and against one of the Bella twins. After watching the first match, I head out of the room and sit down with Aly talking to her about her match. That's when Justin Gabriel of Nexus walks up and interrupts us.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies." he says in that accent of his.

"What do you want Gabriel?" I ask.

"I just came over to wish Sadie here, good luck on her match next."

Aly and I look at each other really confused and then when he walks away we bust up laughing. That's when Aly had to make her way to the ring for her match.

"Good luck. I'll be watching with Mike and Alex." I say hugging her then walking back into the room.

First to come out was Brie Bella, once she's in the ring she waits and then Aly comes out as her music hits. She's all pumped up to beat this girl. She runs down the ramp, but this time slides into the ring. She decided to change things up a bit from normal. She gets in the ring and does a few poses and then the music fades and the bell rings signalling the match has begun. She runs at her and knocks her down, but Brie just gets back up. Brie gets the advantage and hits her in the face repeatedly. Aly is now in the corner and Brie is not backing down. The ref tells her to back off and that gives Aly the chance to recover. As soon as Brie's back is turned she grabs her neck and drops her backwards onto the mat. She goes for the pin, but Brie kicks out at two. Aly gets up and gets back into the corner, hoping that when Brie gets up she'll be able to kick her and knock her down again. Brie gets up and Aly runs at her but Brie gets out of the way, and that makes Aly hit the corner. Ouch. She's laying back on the mat trying to regain strength. Brie goes for the pin but Aly kicks out at two.

As soon as Aly got up, her back was turned to the ramp.

That's when everyone starts screaming and Daniel Bryan is running down the ramp with a steel chair in hand. He crawls into the ring and then hits Aly in the back with the chair and hides away from the ref. Brie takes the advantage and covers Aly. One, two, three...Brie won. That damn jealous twelve year old.

"Are you kidding me? He's not allowed to do that!"

That's when Bryan gets back into the ring and drops the steel chair. He stands over Aly staring at her evily.

"Come on, let's go."

We rush to the curtain and then run out. Bryan flees the ring as we all get into the ring and he starts walking up the ramp. Miz looks at Aly, then looks at Bryan and he has the most angry look on his face. It's official, Miz was pissed off, and I mean majorly pissed off. Bryan disappears backstage, as we all go over to Aly's side to make sure she's okay. As soon as Aly and I were in the lounge room relaxing we see Miz and Alex come up on the Tv looking for Bryan. Once they find him it all happened so fast, they beat him to a pulp again. That's when the credits go off in the corner and the show ends.


	54. Switching Places

Thank god it's friday, never thought I would utter those words. I just want to relax today, hopefully it's one of those lazy days where you can sleep all day. But knowing Aly, she'd walk in and try waking me up to do something. So I got more comfortable before she decides to come in and wake me up. But little did I know, Aly and Mike did walk in.

"Okay, I would understand if that was him, but her?" She asks about me being all cuddly and grabby with Alex.

"You're one to talk, you did it before we woke up too." Mike says looking at her.

"You can't prove that."

"Lyssa, I was the only one in the room, you were all over me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she says looking around innocently.

"Uh huh, sure you don't" he says smirking.

"Well anyway, how do you suggest we get them up?" Aly asks.

"Either jump on the bed or smack them with pillows."

"Or, I could use an app on my phone that does an air horn."

"That would be funnier."

"Air horn it is." Aly says.

She goes into her phone and goes for the app, she puts her volume up all the way then presses her hear to her shoulder. Then she puts her finger in the other before pushing the button.

"I didn't do it!" I yell jolting up.

I get my sight back and look around and see Mike and Aly and they're cracking up.

"What did you two just do?" I ask.

She shows me the screen of her phone which has an air horn on it.

"Jerk." I say joking and rubbing my eyes.

"You know you love it."

"Yeah maybe if I wasn't sleeping. I was comfortable before you blasted that, waking me up thank you."

"You certainly looked it Ms. Cuddly." she says.

"What're you talking about?" I ask acting so innocent.

"Aww how cute." Aly says smirking and showing me the picture she took on her phone.

I try to hide me blushing and then Alex wakes up.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"You apparently sleep like the dead." Mike says looking at Alex.

"What can I say, I'm a deep sleeper. What're you guys doing in here anyway?" he asks yawning.

"Mike has decided that it's a Mike and Carly day so that means it's a Windy and DC day too." Aly explains.

"Must it be now?" I ask still trying to wake up completely.

Mike comes over and starts poking me to make sure I don't fall back asleep.

"Yes now, the day is wasting away!" he exclaims.

"It's only nine in the morning Mike." I say looking at my phone.

"I've been up for an hour and a half. I was trying to be nice." he says staring at me.

"Five more minutes." I say laying back.

"No way missy." Mike says tickling me.

"You're going to have to do more than that to get me up." I say enduring the tickling from him.

Mike doesn't stop, and it does seem to be working on me.

"Alright alright. I'm getting up, I'm getting up. No more." I say making him stop.

"Haha! I am triumphant!" he says striking a pose and declaring loudly.

"Dork." I say getting up.

I go over to my bag and start picking out some clothes to wear. I pick out jeans and the new Cena shirt, the purple and yellow one.

"Oh no no no no no. Absolutely no Cena shirt while I'm with you." he says.

"You'd rather have me wear what, your shirt?" I ask.

He nods.

"You're lucky I have it." I say and then he grins.

"Alright, I'll wear that then, picky picky. Alex get up to hang with Aly."

Once I'm dressed, I walk out of the bathroom. Alex and Aly are gone.

"Where'd they go?" I ask Mike.

"It took them about a minute to decide where to go and then they were gone. I didn't even get a goodbye kiss." He says pouting.

"Awe."

Aly then pops back into the room.

"Knew I forgot something." She says jumping Mike and gives him a kiss before running out

of the room.

"Bye!" She exclaims while leaving.

"You got it afterall. See I know her that well and she never forgets something like that." I say

smiling.

He just smiles.

"Are you just going to stand there with the biggest smile in your face or are we going to go?" I ask joking.

"Oh be quiet. You get the same way with Alex." He says swatting at me.

"You have proof?" I ask laughing.

"I still recall the stunned look on your face after the kissing challenge on NXT." He says smirking.

"Which you set me up for." I state.

"It got you two together didn't it?" He says shrugging with a smirk.

"Well yeah."

"Alright then."

"Well let's go, the day is wasting away." I repeat from what he said earlier.

He rolls his eyes but smirks and drags me out of the room.

"So where do you plan on dragging me today, if I must ask."

"We're going to go play some videogames. There's a convention in town."

"Sounds like fun. I'm so going to beat you in wrestling if they have the game."

"Pshh, right."

~Aly and Alex~

"So a concert huh?" He asks.

"Sounded fun to me." She says shrugging.

"It should, it's our last day here before we head out later on today for the next city. Let's make the most of the time we have before we get on that plane."

"Agreed."

"So what was on your phone that you were showing Carly?" He asks curiously.

"She was being the cuddly one when Mike and I came in to wake you guys." She says

snickering.

"I knew I could feel something in my sleep."

"Here, I'll send you the picture so you can use it as a background or something." She says laughing.

She sends it to him and he opens it on his phone and looks.

"Well would you look at that. I should send this to her too." He says then sending it to me.

~Mike and I~

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I take it out and touch the screen and open the

message. I look and see that Alex sent me the picture and I'm completely shocked and wondering how he even sent this to me.

"How did you get that?"

"Windy, she sent it to me. Figured you'd want it too."

"Oh ok, so what're you doing?"

"Sitting outside waiting for some concert to start, you?"

"Playing videogames with Mike, as of now I'm so whooping his ass in wrestling."

"Well I'll let you get back to your fun, see you later."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Mike asks.

"Alex, he sent me the picture that Aly took of me and him, because Aly sent it to him."

"That picture is cute, you got to admit."

"Yeah, I have my moments. Except this moment, I wasn't really socially concious about what

I was doing."

"Uh huh sure you weren't." He says joking.

"Oh shush. Let me remind you I know about your grabby and cuddly moment with Aly where you said something after you woke up about a cold shower. That's right, I know about that."

He's turning as red as can be.

"But anyway, time for me to beat your little awesome butt in this game."

~Aly and Alex~

The concert had started, and they enjoyed it. Wasn't anyone they knew, I don't think anyone

knew the band who was playing. But the music was good, good beats to rock out to. After the concert they went and got lunch before heading back to the hotel.

~Mike and I~

I ended up beating his butt in the game a few times. Actually once to the point where he just gave up. We went to get lunch as well and as soon as we were done we went back to the hotel. We get there and walk in, Aly and Alex are already there.

"So how was your day guys?"

"Awesome, the concert was great. Your day?"

"I beat Mr. Awesome's butt over here in wrestling."

"Pshh, I let you win."

"Uh huh, if that's what you call it Mike. But anyway, did you just so happen to send Alex that picture you took this morning?" I ask.

"Why yes I did, figured he'd want it as a phone background or something."

"You know he sent it to me too right?"

"Yes I know, now you have a picture of the little cutesy moment."

We sat there talking for a while before we had to start packing, because we had to be on the plane out of here for 4 and it was already almost 3.


	55. Surprises & Drama

Saturday went by fast, and now it's Sunday. We're now in the next city for the week. It's about 10 in the morning and I'm sitting in bed on my computer checking Twitter. I click on the list I made for all the WWE wrestlers I follow and I scroll down and click to the next page. Once I scroll down, I see Zack Ryder's tweet saying 'I Want It That Way' along with a link. So I click on the link and the video starts playing. He's in the car mouthing the song by the Backstreet Boys.

"Oh my god." I say in shock.

"What?" Alex asks coming out of the bathroom.

"This video Zack Ryder posted on twitter, he's a Backstreet Boys fan. He was just mouthing the words to one of their songs. I got to tell Aly this."

I set my computer down and jump out of the bed and run into Aly and Mike's room. I find them just hanging out and everything.

"Aly!" I exclaim.

"What?" she asks.

"You have to come see this!"

"See what?"

"Just come into the room with me."

We walk back into the room and I replay the video Zack posted.

"He posted this on his twitter."

"I think he just gained some points in my book." She says blinking and tilting her head.

"You still think he's short bus weird?" I ask.

"Yes, but it seems as though he has normal moments. Somewhat normal anyway." She says.

"Hey hold on, aren't the Backstreet Boys in town? They have a concert or something?" I ask wondering.

"I think they do!" she says with her eyes widening and grabbing her laptop from her and Mike's room.

"Time to search!"

Then Mike comes in after she runs into their room and then out again with her laptop.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asks.

"Can't talk, busy searching!" she says with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Searching for what?" he asks.

She eyes him blandly.

"I'm not telling you, you would make fun of us. Therefore, you get to spend the day with DC,

so shoo!" she says waving her hands at him in a shooing motion.

He walks over to Alex.

"What's going on? Do you know?" He asks Alex.

"I was sworn to silence so don't ask me." Alex says putting his hands up defensively.

"Haha yes!" I exclaim.

"Hell yeah!" Aly exclaims and then jumps up and starts dancing.

"Okay calm down, so what 3 tickets? I'm sure you know who would want to go."

"Yeah, sure why not?" she says shrugging.

I go in and order 3 tickets and brings me to a screen where I can print them out. Thank god there was a printer in the room, and a computer, but mine is faster which is why I bring it along with me. I plug the printer into my laptop and print out the 3 tickets.

"Alright, got them. We're all set for tonight, show is at 8."

"Sweet. Now should we go hunt down our concert buddy?" Aly asks.

"Yeah definately."

I then turn and face Mike and Alex.

"We'll be back later."

"No following us either. We can take care of ourselves should we run into our stalkers." Aly says to the both of them.

We each give them a quick kiss before disappearing out the door.

~Alex and Mike~

Once we left, Mike got curious and took advantage of the situation and decided to snoop. He went over to my computer and Aly's and opened both of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mike, do you want to end up on the couch or the floor man?"

"I'm not going to get caught."

"Youuu keep telling yourself that."

"It's the truth, I mean it's not like they're going to walk back in here because they forgot something or anything."

Aly and I walk back in because I forgot my phone. Aly clears her throat and Alex looks over and sees us standing in the doorway with our arms folded over our chests and tapping one foot on the floor.

"Uh Mike?" Alex says pointing to the door.

"Um..hi?" He says laughing nervously and turns pale as he looks up.

"What're you doing?" Aly asks.

"...Nothing?"

"Mike you're on our computers, you're snooping." I say.

"Couch tonight." Aly says looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Told you man." Alex says.

"Babyyy..." Mike says whining.

"Did I stutter? There are consequences for your actions and that's the consequence for

this...couch tonight." Aly asks then says to him.

"Hey I told him, but he didn't listen to me." Alex says to us.

"And that would be why we aren't mad at you." Aly replies.

"Back away from the computers Mike." I say.

Mike gulps at the looks on our faces and backs away. Then I walk in and grab my phone.

"Alex make sure he doesn't touch the computers. You didn't see anything did you Mike?" I ask.

"No." he replies sulking.

"Good. We'll be back later." I say as Aly and I go to leave once more.

"What about a goodbye kiss?" he asks whining.

"No, I'll be back in a while and you don't deserve one right now because I'm highly annoyed." She says staring at him with a raise eyebrow.

Once we leave Alex just walks by Mike and sits on the couch with a 'I told you so' look on his face.

~Aly and I~

"Should've shut our computers off." I say to her.

"Yeah, didn't think about that." she admits.

We walk along looking for Zack when we run into Drew. Aly sighs and makes a face,

mumbling "greaaat".

"Where are you two going?" he asks us.

"How is that any of your business McIntyre?" Aly asks snorting.

"Oh it is my business. But I'll be seeing you later." he says walking off.

"Creepy stalker." she says frowning.

"Tell me about it. Talk about giving you the creeps."

"I know right?" Aly says faking shivering.

We then bump into John Cena.

"Hey John, can you tell us where Zack is?" I ask.

He raises and eyebrow but doesn't ask why.

"He's down at the end of the hall on the left."

"Thanks." Aly says.

Then we start heading down the hall, but before we get to the end of the hall we run into Wade.

"Oh jeez, here we go." I say under my breath.

"Jesus is it Night of Stalkers or what?" Aly asks.

"Hello to you too." he says.

"Ninny." she mutters.

"You do know that all of us are on one floor, we're bound to run into eachother like now." He states.

"Thanks for sharing Captain Obvious." Aly says rolling her eyes.

"So it's not Night of Stalkers." he says then looking at me.

"You're looking wonderful as always Carly." he says smiling.

"Oh no, it's still Night of Stalkers because of all people that we run into, it's the ones we don't want to see." Aly says back to him.

"We got to go anyway Wade, we got business to attend to." I tell him.

We continue down the hall and to the left and there's Zack. I have a plan to get his attention.

"Woo woo woo." I say trying not to laugh.

"You know it." Zack says turning around and seeing us.

"Hey Zack." Aly says.

"What's up ladies?" he says high fiving us.

"Oh nothing, we kind of have something for you." I say smiling.

"What would that be?" he asks looking at us warily.

I take the ticket out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Read it." I say.

"No way!" he says as his eyes get huge.

"Way." Aly says laughing.

"How'd you know I liked them?" he asks shocked.

We sing the song.

"Carly follows a bunch of the wrestlers on Twitter and we saw your video." Aly says to him.

"Yeah and guess what?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks.

Aly and I take our tickets out too.

"We're going too."

"This is going to be great! Woo woo woo, you know it!" he says jumping up and down.

We laugh.

"The show starts at 8 and doors open at 7, so be at our room like 6:45?" Aly says to him.

"You got it ladies!" he says excited.

"We'll see you then." I say.

We walk back to the room.

"Well he was awfully excited." I say to Aly.

"This is going to be so much fun." she says laughing.

"It will."

Then we walk back into the room, Alex and Mike were still there.

"What does Ryder have to do with what you're doing tonight?" Mike asks looking up.

"Who told you that?" Aly asks.

"Cena." he states.

"Crap, I think we're caught Aly." I mutter to her.

"No. Just because we talked to the guy means nothing. You don't have to know everything." Aly says to him.

"We're simply making new friends." I say after.

"With Ryder? Really? Really?" He says.

"What's so bad about him?" I ask.

"He's a nerd!" he exclaims.

"You don't see DC complaining do you?" Aly asks Mike.

"No, but..." He goes to say before getting cut off.

"No! This just shows that you don't trust us!" Aly exclaims.

"I need time to myself, I'll be in our room if you need me." Aly says walking into the room.

"Well look at that Mike, you made her mad." I say sitting down on the couch next to Alex.

"I wasn't trying to." Mike says sighing.

"Give her some time, then go in there and apologize. She needs time to cool down." I tell him.

After a long time, Mike went into the room and wanted to talk to Aly.

"What?" She asks looking up from watching Tv and watches him walk over and sit on the bed.

"Look Lyssa, I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry I flipped out on you." He says apologizing.

"I'm just upset because it looks like you don't trust us when you do things like that."

"And I'm truely and honestly, really and extremely sorry for what I did. I mean that."

She looks at him quietly for a minute.

"I believe you. Just trust us next time okay? I'm not like those other girls that have gone around behind your back doing things and cheating."

"I believe you." He says then hugging her.

"Does this mean I still have to sleep on the couch tonight?" He asks.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time you will be on the couch whether you apologize or not." She says laughing.

"Gotcha." He says smiling.


	56. Backstreet Fever

After a few hours went by, we decided to order food from somewhere, and I was going to go get it.

"Are you sure that's what you all want?"

"Yeah, that's what we want."

"Alright, I shall be back." I say walking out the door and down the hall to the nearest elevator.

That's when I start singing a Backstreet Boys song, getting pumped for tonight.

"Who are you now, are you still the same or did you change somehow. What do you do, at this very moment when I think of you. And when I'm looking back, how we were young and stupid, do you remember that? No matter how I fight it, can't deny it, just can't let you go. I still need you, I still care about you. Though everything's been said and done. I still feel you, like I'm right beside you. But still no, word from you." I sing until Zack Ryder comes up to me.

"Hey Zack what's up?" I ask acting all casual.

"I didn't know you could sing that well." he said.

"You heard me huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, you were good!" he exclaims.

"Thanks, I bet you cant guess what I was singing." I joke.

"Hmm, I Still."

"You're right. One of my favorite songs ever. I'm getting all pumped up for this concert, first

ever Backstreet Boys concert. But anyway, I got to go get the food that Aly, Mike, Alex and I ordered. So, see you soon"

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

I say bye to him and then leave the hotel and walk down the street to get the food. Once I get it, I take that walk back up the street then up to the room.

"Alright, food's here." I say walking in.

We take what we ordered out of the bag and start eating and watching Tv. Once we were done, wll Aly and I, we started getting ready for the concert.

"Oh wait, hold on I have something for us. Come in my room Dolce."

So I walk into her and Mike's room and she grabs something out of the bag. She takes out customized t-shirts for tonight. One for me and one for her.

"Aly, these are amazing. We're going to have a fun time tonight."

"Agreed."

We get ready for the concert and we finished just in time for a knock to come from the door.

"Well that's Ryder." Aly says to me.

"We'll see you later guys." I say to Alex.

Before we leave we give them a kiss goodbye and out the door we go.

''Hey ladies, ready to have some fun?" Zack asks us.

"Of course, tonight is going to be awesome!" I exclaim as we head down the hall and into the elevator.

Once we get down to the lobby we get into a car to leave.

"First before we head to the concert, we need glowsticks." Aly points out.

"Oh yeah, it's not a concert without glowsticks!" I exclaim.

"You know it." Zack says.

We stop at the store and grab a couple glowsticks, then head off to the concert. When we get there the line is already huge to get in. At least we left a but early, and at least we have tickets to get in. Hopefully we get a good spot. The doors open and we start filing in. We get inside and we walk down and there's still room in the front row, so we rush down and get the room that's left before anyone could claim it. That's when the lights went out and a countdown started. It revealed them on the screen as music started playing. Then you see them running and they come out of the screen.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Aly exclaims.

The song they started out with was Everybody. I absolutely love that song.

"Woo!" Aly yells.

Then Nick sings his line.

"Am I sexual?"

"Yeah."

Aly and I do a kind of sexy move.

"Work it, work it!" Aly exclaims.

Nick hears and he laughs as he's dancing, which causes us to laugh. Once that song ends they start singing We've Got It Going On.

"Wow, old school." Aly says shocked.

"Creeping up and down now, time for me to let it go, time for me to let it go!" I sing along.

Aly, Zack and I were jumping up and down to the song and clapping. The next song they

starting singing was PDA.

"I love this song! I crack up at Nick's line!"

We get towards the end of the song and AJ yells stop.

"Alright everybody, we want to see how loud you can get. Starting with this side, when I say PDA, you repeat after me. Pretty easy. Check it out. PDA, A, A." he says to the crowd on the far right of us then they sing.

"A little louder. PDA..A..A."

They all come over to our section.

"Party people on this side, make some noise. Same rules apply. I say PDA, you say PDA. Are you ready? PDA...A...A, you say."

We all say it back once.

"Come on now! PDA...A...A."

We say it again, then they go to the middle section and they say it back while they sing it again. Once they ended that Brian was talking.

"Hello. So how're we doing tonight? I have to say it's only because of people like you that the Backstreet Boys still exist. So thank you, thank you so much. And it's great to be back here, our audience is just amazing. Now can we get on with the show. One quick thing, if you see a camera and they're pointing at you, I want you to go crazy okay? And I want you to wave and say hello to the world okay? Because this is happening right here, right now tonight. So we're going to go back in time, we are the Backstreet Boys, it's been 17 years since our existance. And you can see Aj's taking some photos right now. I want you to go...hi mom...I want you to go to and if you see yourself, I want you to tag yourself alright?" he says then going into singing Quit Playing Games.

Then they switch to As Long As You Love Me.

"Right on time. Do a favor and treat the ladies." Nick says to the dancers with the towels that were around the mic stands.

"You don't mind if we take you back do you? We're about to take you back into time."

Nick started singing, and that's when I started singing along with him, next to Aly and Zack of course.

"All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance. And how you got me blind it's still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me." I sang along with him.

Once they ended that song they went to singing was This Is Us. I look over at Aly and she had Aj's hat.

"Hey when'd you get that?"

"I've had it."

"Oh I didn't notice."

After This Is Us, they started singing Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely and we all started singing along instantly.

"Woo!" we screamed as they ended. The next few songs they sang were All I Have To Give,

She's a Dream and I'll Never Break Your Heart. During that 3rd song, they were throwing out roses. Nick was over in our direction and he threw two of them, which Aly and I caught, and we're just smiling. The next two songs were The Call and The One. Then after that was done we got invited onstage by the guys.

"These two ladies in the front row, please come up here." Nick said while there was a musical break.

A spotlight was on us, embarrassing much?

"Go, I'll be fine here" Zack encouraged us.

"Well help us over the fence here." Aly says.

Zack picks me up and places me on the other side, then Aly. We walk up onto the stage and we're handed microphone. No way, we're going to sing with them?

"Alright everyone, we've invited these two fans up here to sing with us. Think they can do it?" Howie asks while everyone else cheers.

"This is our brand new single and we shot it in Tokyo, this is bigger!"

We go and stand by Nick because we wanted to sing with him.

"But you don't care, you keep sticking around. While I'm locked in a cloud, you're bigger, la la la. Because you're still here, your feet stuck to the ground, despite how silly it sounds. You're bigger than me, la la la." we sing with them each time.

Then we switch to Shape Of My Heart and we go up on the platform with Nick and stand on each side of him.

"Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone. I played my part, kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of my heart." We sing with them, then as Aj's singing we're clapping our hands, then as it comes around again we sing it again.

Nick's big part was coming up, and we were getting ready to sing it with him.

"I'm here with my confession. Got nothing to hide no more. I don't know where to start, but to show you the shape of my hearrttt!" We sing with him carrying out that last note.

We walk down the stairs and sing along with everyone as we get down to the stage itself.

"Now let me show you the true shape of my hearttt." Aly and I sing with Nick.

The lights fade as the song ends, they're amazed by our singing. They've invited us to come up individually for different songs to sing with them. We return the mics and then walk down the stairs and back to Zack.

"Speechless Ryder?" I ask him.

"You...you...you...THAT WAS BAD ASS!" he exclaims.

"Just you wait, we get to go up there individually for a song of our choice later." Aly points out.

The next song they get ready to sing is More Than That, and we were singing along the whole time. The song after that was Undone, and we were clapping and singing along to the song. I looked up at the stage and them after the song and I nodded about coming up to sing. Zack lifted me up and over the railing and I walked up onstage and was handed a mic. The music starts playing and it's Incomplete. I love this song.

"Without you in our lives, the Backstreet Boys would be Incomplete." Howie says to everyone.

I was standing by Nick, waiting for him to start singing. I came to him and I got ready to sing with him.

"I tried, to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is...incomplete." we sing dragging out the last word, then I sing the lyrics again, but this time with all of them.

We sing the lyrics again.

"Incomplete..." I sing with Nick dragging the word out.

Everyone cheers, and the guys clap for me as well. I say bye to them as I hand the mic back and walk offstage and back to Aly and Zack.

"Well?" I ask the both of them.

"Amazing!" Zack says

"You really belted it Dolce! That was great!

"Can't wait to see you sing Aly."

"I'm excited!" she says grinning.

The next songs they sang were Larger Than Life and then All Of Your Life. Then Bye Bye Love, and as soon as that song ended, they called Aly up onstage to sing I Want It That A Way.

"No way, she's going to sing that song with them?" Zack exclaims.

"Jealous Zack?" I ask.

"YES!"

She gets up onstage and is handed a mic, and everyone starts clapping their hands together. Even though Aly isn't singing yet, we all are in the audience.

"But we, are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart. When you say that I want it that way. Tell me why...tell me why...I never want to hear you say, I want it that way." she sings with Nick, then continues to sing with them when they all sing together.

"You are...you are...you are, don't want to hear you sayyyy!" Aly sings that powerful last note then joining them in the rest of the song.

When the song is over the lights dim and she heads back down to Zack and I.

"Aly, that was amazing, you belted out that one line that Nick was supposed to!"

"Thank you." she says grinning.

"So what now, I think there's one more song. Do we get like backstage or something after

it's over?" I ask.

"Yep, they invited us to hand out back there. Security will come get us."

"Best night ever!"

"Totally!"

"You know it!" Zack adds in.

The last song they sang was Straight Through My Heart. As soon as the concert was over we waited for security and the escorted us backstage.

"Just wait here, they'll be out in a few." security told us.

We wait a few minutes and then I look over at Aly.

"Hey Aly, so is Mike still stuck on the couch tonight?"

"I did give in but he knows if he screws up again that he's spending the night on the couch whether he apologizes or not." she says sighing.

After she says that, the guys then walk up to us.

"Mike...'The Miz' Mike that made fun of my brother and I on the Diva Search, that Mike?" we hear Nick's voice.

"Uh, yeah that Mike." Aly says turning to Nick.

Nick looks at her strangely and she grins sheepishly.

"He's a lot sweeter offscreen if that helps."

"Well that's good that he's not like his character. I assume the way you were talking about him, you're dating him?" he asks.

Aly nods and laughs.

"What about you? Is he your date?" Nick asks me referring to Zack.

"You know it bro." Zack said.

That's when we both sigh and smack him upside the head.

"And here I thought we were going to make it through the night without a shortbus moment. I

was wrong, don't know what I was thinking." Aly says.

"No he's not my date Nick, he wishes he was though."

"She's dating Alex Riley, my boyfriend's apprentice slash rookie." Aly says shaking her head.

"Oh yeah I think I remember him. I watch from time to time. I remember seeing him once. Your voices were amazing by the way tonight." Nick pointed out.

"Thank you." we say as we both blush lightly.

"I don't think I've ever seen any WWE divas sing like that."

"Well we aren't your average Divas, that's for sure." Aly says laughing.

"You got that right." Aj adds in.

"We'd love to stay but we got Raw tomorrow night, some gym things tomorrow. Hey you guys going to still be in town tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yeah we are." Nick says as they all look at each other.

"You should come to the show." Aly suggests.

"That'd be awesome!" Nick exclaims while high fiving Brian.

"You'd even get on Tv, since they show who's in the audience for famous people."

"Even better!" Brian grins.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow night." I say.

"Sounds good." they all say.

"I think you guys spend way too much time together, that was just weird." Aly says.

"It was nice meeting you tonight, and singing with you guys." I say laughing.

"We had a blast, you put on an amazing show." Aly says smiling.

"Yeah especially since it was our first concert. Well me and Aly here. I'm Carly by the way." I say.

We shake their hands and say bye to them and head back to the hotel. Zack walks us back to the room and we say goodnight to him and we walk in. We look around and Alex is already sleeping."

"Awe look at that." I say.

"How cute, he's even snuggling with a pillow because you're not there." she says giggling.

"Well he won't be snuggling the pillow for long." I say.

"Right. Night Dolce." she says laughing.

She walks into her room and she's Mike sleeping and snuggling a pillow too.

"Awe!" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask coming in.

"So cute!" she says pointing to Mike snuggling with a pillow.

"Looks like someone missed you."

"We'll have to do something for them another day."

"Right, night."

"Night!"

I walk out of the room and shut the door and then head into the bathroom to change. I come out of the bathroom and climb into bed. Aly does the same with Mike and we both fall asleep.


	57. Another Humiliation

It's once again Monday Night, I'm somewhat tired after the concert last night, but I'm also excited that the Backstreet Boys are in attendance for the show. Aly and I are backstage waiting for the show to start and that's when we hear something playing, a flashback to Night Of Champions, and we hear Miz's voice. Then the show's theme song starts playing and the pyros go off.

"We are six nights away from one of the year's most important pay per views. Hell In A Cell, in Dallas Texas. We welcome you tonight to Monday Night Raw, Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler at ringside. And tonight, a history making main event." Michael Cole introduces.

"Well, are you ready for this? In Randy Orton's first match since winning the WWE Championship, the Viper faces Chris Jericho. And if Jericho can beat Orton, he will become the number one contender for WWE title." King says after.

That's when the camera switches to us backstage. It opens up with a zoom in on our boots as we do lunges and everything. It then zooms out to show us and the crowd cheers. PDA starts playing in our headphones and we look at each other and laugh, then start humming it. Then all of a sudden Zack Ryder comes in. He grins and starts singing.

"Your PDA-A-A, I want your PDA, your PDA-A-A!"

We look up and take one earbud out of each of our ears and we look at him strange.

"Ladies, the Backstreet Boys concert was awesome last night!" he exclaims.

~Miz & Riley~

"The Backstreet Boys?" Miz exclaims.

"They told me not to tell you, because that would've been your reaction. You might want to watch what you say because you know where you'll end up if you piss off Windy." Alex explains.

"Right, I know." Miz replies calming down.

~Aly & I~

"But you're never getting our PDA, we have people who are getting that." Aly points out.

Zack pouts and we laugh, low-fiving each other before we see Miz and Alex come out of our locker room.

"Got to go, see you later!" Aly exclaims running up to Miz and jumping on his back.

That's when the camera goes back to the ring and Miz's music plays. We walk out with Miz and Alex. I'm really excited because this is Alex's first match on Monday Night Raw. We start walking down the ramp as Miz started talking.

"Daniel Bryan has challenged myself and Alex Riley in a tag team match, tonight. Daniel, didn't you learn your lesson last week? I mean I thought you were the smart one. You're like the guy wins a hundred million dollars in the lottery, then thinks he's going to win every single time he plays." Miz says as we all get into the ring.

"Because let's face it, it's Monday night. And what happens every Monday night? Daniel Bryan gets embarrassed by The Miz. And on tonight's episode of 'Daniel Bryan Gets A Beatdown', he's bringing along a tag team partner to join in on the fun. So come one, come all and watch a beat down! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm..." he says before Daniel Bryan's music cut him off.

"Kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit..." Aly and I start singing.

"What, is that? That's your big interruption? You and your little superman music? You have got to be kidding me. So Daniel Bryan, who's it going to be? Who's going to be your partner tonight? Who are you even friends with, that would even know the first clue on how to compete with me? Because Daniel, you have to realize that I'm the Miz and I'm..."

Miz goes to say again, but is again cut off. This time by John Morrison's music.

"Are you kidding me?" Aly exclaims.

Aly and I crawl out of the ring, and we notice the Backstreet Boys ringside behind the barrier. We go over and stand by them.

"Oh hi boys!" we exclaim.

The bell rings and Daniel Bryan goes to knock Miz off the side of the ring but he jumps down just in time. That's when Alex tries to take advantage of him being distracted and hit him. But Daniel saw it coming and moved out of the way. Bryan kicks Alex repeatedly, then goes to throw him against the ropes, but Alex counters and Bryan goes into the ropes. Bryan gets the momentum and clotheslines him to the mat. He goes to hit Miz, but he jumps down again out of the way. Alex starts getting up, but Bryan runs and knees him in the chest. He goes for the pin, but Alex kicks out at 2. Bryan picks him up and twists his arm and walks over to Morrison and tags him in. That gave Riley the advantage to push Bryan away, and back up. Morrison goes for him but Alex kicks him making him bend over. He punches him then he picks him up to drop him on the mat. Morrison slides out of his grip and is behind him, then dropkicks him. He goes for the pin, but Alex kicks out again.

"Come on Riley!" Miz yells.

"Come on Alex!" I yell.

"Come on DC!" Aly yells as well.

Morrison picks him up and throws him into the corner. He twists his arm and goes to throw him into the ropes and Riley counters and throws Morrison into the ropes. He bends down hoping to drop him behind him, but Morrison kicks him. He runs at him but Riley picks him up and drops him on the ropes.

"Whoo!" I yell clapping.

He walks over to him and picks him up, and gets him into the corner and tags in Miz.

"Whoo! Kick his ass babe!" Aly exclaims.

He kicks Morrison repeatedly then puts his foot to his throat. The Miz back off after 3 and distracts the ref. That give Riley the cheap shot where he was kind of strangling him and he backs off as soon as the ref wasn't distracted. Miz grabs Morrison by his legs and has him under the ropes where he then goes backwards and makes him hit the bottom rope. Once he has Morrison up, he knees him then goes to throw him but Morrison counters and lands on him instead and goes for the pin. Miz kicks out at one. Miz gets up and repeatedly keeps stomping on Morrison's body. He lifts him up and goes into his corner and tags in Alex.

Miz holds Morrison as Alex punches him. Alex gets Morrison into the other corner and repeatedly hits him, making him go down until the ref had to back him up.

"All day long!" Miz screams to the crowd turning around to face them.

Alex picks John up and then drops him to the mat. He goes for the pin.

"Come on, come on." I say to myself.

But no Morrison kicks out at 2. Morrison tries reaching for Bryan, but Alex goes over and does a cheap shot knocking him of the outside of the ropes. He goes back to Morrison and drags him into the corner. Miz immediately starts beating up on Morrison from outside the ropes where he was standing and Alex joins in while the ref is distracted. Once the ref is watching, Miz is tagged in. Alex picks Morrison up and holds him in the corner for a while while Miz is staring at Daniel Bryan and the ref is counting down. Riley gets outside the ropes and Miz does his running moved into the corner thing on Morrison. He goes in for the pin but Morrison kicks out at two. Miz gets behind Morrison and knees him in the back then pulls his arms back and puts the pressure with the knee into his back.

Morrison gets up and hits Miz, trying to make the hold he has on him get weaker. He elbows him then flips him over near the corner. Miz and Morrison get up, Morrison goes to jump over Miz to get the tag, but Miz grabs him in midair. Morrison is trying to reach for the tag, but Miz denies him that access. he goes to clothesline him but Morrison slips away and trys to get the tag again. Miz grabs his leg and still denies him the tag access, then they both get up.

"Oh no I know what happens next." I say.

Morrison is hopping and that's when he turns around and kicks Miz in the head with his other foot. Miz goes down and Morrison gets the tag and Bryan gets in. Miz goes to hit him, but he misses and Bryan cheap shots Alex.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

Bryan kicks Miz in the face knocking him down, then sends him going backwards onto the mat and he crawls into the corner. Miz stands up but Bryan runs from the opposite corner and dropkicks him. He goes for the pin, but Miz kicks out at 2.

"Thank god, come on!" Aly exclaims.

Bryan goes to grab Miz, but he elbows him in the face. He runs at him but Bryan gets him and goes for the Lebel Lock.

"NO!" Aly and I both yell.

But our prayers were answered when Miz reversed and threw Bryan into Morrison getting him out of the way. Miz takes advantage of his plan and he gets Bryan in the postition for the Skull Crushing Finale. He finely executes it and goes for the pin. One...two...three...Miz wins! Aly and I are ecstatic and we're jumping up and down in pure happiness.

"IN YOUR FACE BRAT!" Aly exclaims to Bryan laying in the ring.

She laughs loudly and high fives me.

"Two for the price of one!"

"The winner of this match, the team of Alex Riley and The Miz!"

Morrison looks over at us and starts walking over. Aly is glaring at him with a look that's saying 'Don't even think about coming over here!'. He does anyway and as soon as he does Aly superkicks him straight into the apron. Morrison regains his strength just as Miz was beating up on Bryan after the match was over. Miz climbs into the ring and pushes him away from Bryan. That's when he sends Miz and himself flying out of the ring. We walk over in worry but keep our distance so we don't end up getting hurt. Morrison and Miz get into a brawl outside the ring and that's when Bryan runs through the ropes and hits both of them. Then he starts going after Miz and that's when Morrison tries to pull him off of Miz. What the hell? Bryan elbows him in the face and goes back to Miz. Morrison gets up and goes after Bryan now, what the hell is going on? Bryan throws Morrison over the barrier where the ring announcer is and everything. Miz runs Bryan into that same barrier the throws him away. Then he runs at him and starts beating up on him again. That's when Morrison is standing ontop of the barrier and jumps on the both of them. That's when the gm ding sounded.

"Aw hell what now?" I ask in frustration.

"Gentlemen can I have you attention please? I've received an email from the general manager. And I quote. I've decided that this sunday at Hell In A Cell, for the first ever Daniel Bryan will defend the United States Championship against both John Morrison and The Miz."

"What?" Aly exclaims.

"But it will be defended in a match that I've just invented. A triple threat, submissions count anywhere match."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask.

As soon as the music for Raw plays we walk over to Miz and Alex and help them up and then walk backstage. Once we have them settled, we get ready for our match next, a Diva's battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the Diva's Unified Championship.


	58. Disgust, Win, And Jokes

**Just going to clear up any confusion that some of my readers may get while reading this. I know I made Melina win at Night Of Champions. Michelle is entitled to a rematch, so at a live event she won it back.**

* * *

Aly and I are backstage warming up and stretching for our match. We're stretching our arms and stretching by doing splits. All of a sudden we see boots in our vision.

"Something tells me that I really don't want to look up." Aly says sighing.

"Yeah you don't" I say looking up slightly then looking back down.

"I didn't think so." Aly says snorting.

"Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." I whisper to Aly.

"Somehow I doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to try I guess" she whispers back.

We continue on stretching and ignoring them. But then Aly gets increasingly more irritated.

"Alright, what the hell do you idiots want?" she asks standing up and glaring at Drew.

"Don't mind us, we're simply observing." Drew states.

"Bull shit." Aly says folding her arms over her chest and glowering.

"What, we can't watch the two most beautiful divas getting ready for their match soon?" Cody asks.

"Now when it's you two. Miz and Alex are the only ones that have the permission to do so." I say.

"Well I don't see them around." Drew adds.

"Who says we need them to protect us all the time? And you need to back the hell up, there is a thing called personal space and you're in mine." she says as Drew gets up in her space.

"And you're in mine Rhodes, a little uncomfortable here." I say to him.

"Alright, that's it!" she says stomping on Drew's foot and sucker punches him in the face as she growls because Drew refuses to move.

"I can do worse to you Cody, so I suggest you back away." I threaten.

"That was being nice, try me again and you'll find out just how much trouble I can be." Aly says glowering at Drew who is scrambling up off the floor and holding his face.

He gets up and grabs Cody, trying to get him to leave, then Cody leers.

"You'll be with me somehow Carly!" he says as Drew drags him off.

"Blehh." I say to Aly as they're out of sight.

"Ugh! What is it with us and crazy stalkers?" she says throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I don't know, wasn't expecting this when I got into the business." I say to her.

"Me either. Well now I'm all worked up, good thing we have a match so I can take out my frustrations." she says huffing.

"Right, let's go kick some butt!" I exclaim

"Hell yes! Let's do this!" she exclaims high fiving me.

By the time we got back from the commercial break we were all in the ring for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Diva's battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Unified Diva's Championship."

We stand there getting ready for the match when LayCool comes out. I just roll my eyes, that title wont be theirs for long. The bell rings and we get started. I joined in with taking care of Maryse and Aly was helping with trying to get Alicia over the ropes. Tamina get Melina and throws her over the rope, awe bye Melina. Maryse gets Gail outside on the ropes like Tamina. I go after Maryse and Tamina tries to knock Gail out of the match. Aly was busy trying to get Alicia over the ropes, while I was working on Maryse. Tamina drops Gail onto the ropes and then knocks her out of the match. That's when Eve started going after Tamina. I was helping Natalya trying to get Maryse over the ropes while Aly was helping one of the Bella twins with Alicia. Eve eliminates Tamina next. I was knocked down by Maryse and she goes after Eve. The Bellas go after Alicia together, while Aly was helping me with Maryse. Alicia and Jillian are almost eliminated. The Bellas go to kick them out of the ring but Jillian and Alicia get out of the way and the Bellas are eliminated. Maryse goes after Eve, Aly and myself but we make her go over the rope and Eve has a hold on her. Eve lets go and Maryse is eliminated.

"Take that frenchie!" Aly screams.

It comes down to me, Aly, Eve, Natalya and Jillian. We were working on Jillian with Natalya while Alicia was working on Eve. Unfortunately, Alicia eliminated Eve and now it was down to me, her, Aly, Jillian and Natalya. Jillian goes after Natalya, and then she and Alicia almost elminate her. Jillian goes to eliminate Alicia, but that plan backfired on her. Bye Jillian. It's now Natalya, me and Aly. I go to work on Alicia, hitting her with everything I've got, eventually I sent her over the top rope and eliminated her. My back was turned and that's when Natalya came after me and I got eliminated. Little did she know, Aly was left in the ring. Aly gets her by surprise and eliminated her. The bell rings and her music plays.

"Here is your winner, Sadie!"

She jumps onto the turnbuckle and is ecstatic. She looks over at LayCool, primarly Michelle with the biggest smile on her face. I slowly start recovering, and hold the back of my neck as Aly finishes and we walk up the ramp and backstage. We walk into the locker room and Aly sees Miz and jumps on him all happy.

"Did you see, did you see?" she exclaims.

"Of course I saw, I'm so happy for you." he says smiling.

I walk in behind her holding my neck. Alex looks at me with concern on his face.

"Ow, no need to worry I'm fine. Just sore. Natalya hits hard, jeez." I say still holding my neck.

"Yeah, it looked like you landed pretty hard." he says to me.

"Feeling the effects of that. But like I said Alex, I'm fine. You don't need to worry. Nothing's broken, because if anything was, I'd be brought out on a stretcher."

"I can't help but worry. I don't want to see you hurt." he says sighing.

"Well that's the risk that comes with profession. I remember seeing Kaval injure you in FCW. I cringed everytime your head it those bars."

"Yeah damn that bald, short ninja." Aly adds in.

We sit there and relax a bit before we come back from another commercial. It shows Dibiase and Maryse in their little room. Maryse is dabbing herself all over with a towel to get all the sweat off.

"Did you see? Did you see what just happened? Eve just cost me the battle royal. can you believe that?" Maryse goes off.

"Maryse I don't care about the battle royal. You cost us the victory last week against Eve and R-Truth."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"You got pinned in the middle of the ring. One, two, three."

Then a knock comes on the door, and something is slipped underneath it.

"What's that?" Ted asks.

He goes to the door and opens it and looks around.

"Hey, who's there?"

He grabs the note and walks back over to Maryse. She grabs it from his hands.

"What's it say?" he asks.

Maryse goes and reads it in french.

"English Maryse."

"Next week, you will be mine."

She hands him the note and she walks away. That's when they cut to the ring and Sheamus comes out.

"Oh look King Mayo!" I exclaim.

"I swear his hair gets redder each show." Aly says.

"You know there's an old tale, called the fiery red hand of Ireland. It's a great old tale that tells of two princes. Who try to lay claim to the throne of Ireland. But when no one was decided, a race was set up. And the rules of that race were very simple. The first prince to put his hand on the kingdom would become the new king. That race was fierce and raged on, and as it came to a close the younger of the two princes, knew he was about to lose so he cut off his own hand. He hurled it towards the kingdom and where it landed. Not only was the prince badly injured, but his fiery red hand won him the race and the kingdom of Ireland."

"Wow that was an very boring story." Aly says.

"That story's for you Orton, because I'm telling you right now, I am willing to cut off me own hand

to win back my wwe title. Orton you've obviously underestimated me quite a lot. So I think that you should go and talk to Triple H, the master of Hell In A Cell. Because I ended his career with my own bare hands. And when I get you in that cell, fella I'm going to have the time of my life. But right now, I want to call out any wwe superstar with a set of tires to face me right now. Anyone? But if you do, I'm warning you, not only will you find out why I'm a future 3 time wwe champion. But why I'm also the fiery red hand of the wwe. "

He waits in the ring as it goes to commercial.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Make fun of Mayo man?"

"Exactly."

We get up and head out the door.

"We'll be right back guys."

We head out and wait by the curtain as we come back from the commercial.

"What a shock huh? What a surprise! There is nobody back there man enough to take me on. Nobody!"

That's when our theme music hits and we have everyone confused, even mayo man.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't worry Sheamus. We're not out here as your opponents, Carly here has a theory to your excessive paleness." Aly says to Sheamus.

We walk down the ramp and stop at the end of it.

"I think I know why you're so white. You must eat tons of glue."

Aly sputters and cracks up laughing while Sheamus turns red with anger and embarassment.

"Ohh, getting angry?" I ask walking up the steps and into the ring and I walk up to him and get in his face.

"What're you going to do about it?" I ask while he stares me down while growling.

"I don't scare easily. You don't scare me Sheamus."

"Not when you look like that!" Aly exclaims standing behind me and snickering.

"You're going to get your little white butt beat this sunday by Orton."

He's still glaring, until Khali's music hits and he stares at him coming down the ramp. Aly and I dance around in the ring to the music, and when Khali comes into the ring we roll out and back up the ramp and backstage to watch the match. We got back to the locker room just to see Sheamus go crazy on Khali. After that ended, they showed Edge and his show on Raw with his guest, the gm of Raw.

"Oh this should be good." I say.

"Wonder what's going to happen." Aly says.


	59. Crazy Eyes, Tag Team, Cena, The Viper

We come back from the commercial and the ring is set up for Edge's show 'The Cutting Edge'. Edge comes out and gets into the ring.

"Well looks like it's the computer still." Aly states.

"Well tonight folks, we have a first. Tonight as my guest on The Cutting Edge, we have the anonymous Raw GM. Now despite our acramonial relationship, I actually do appreciate the GM agreeing to appear here as a guest on my show. And I understand that this computer has been electronically transmitting his voice, so that is what it will continue to do, so is to keep this person's identity a secret. Now with that being said, I think it's time to ask the first question. I need to ask you exactly Raw GM, why are you such a spineless coward?"

"Why are you such a moron? I remain anonymous to protect my identity. If people knew who I really was, it would change everything." a electronic voice rings out.

"Okay first of all, that's the worst voice ever. Second of all, I thought you were Stone Cold Steve Austin, or I thought you were the Rock. Or maybe Shawn Michaels, or Bob Barker. Judging by your decision making, you're Lindsay Lohan after another bender. The only thing I know is, is that whoever you are, you are a big fat liar."

"Seriously Edge, you hurt my feelings. Why do you have to hate yo? I tried to make piece with you, but you clearly don't want that. You want a confrontation. Why? Why do you despise me so?"

"Why do you despise me? Why do you keep interferring in my business? Why... why am I arguing with a computer? We've gone from Stone Cold stunning to Mr. McMahon on Raw, to Edge arguing with a computer. You know what? That's it. I'm just going to go ask Chris Jericho exactly who you are."

"Jericho is bluffing, he knows nothing. However I know a lot of things, like your opponent right now. Ha ha, ha ha ha."

"Ha ha, I don't have an opponent tonight! You know what? I talk to people, I'm sick of talking to an overgrown speak and spell." Edge says getting out of the ring and heading up the ramp.

"I'm out of here."

"But wait, you do have an opponent tonight Edge. I have scheduled a match right now. Between you and this man..."

That's when Cena's music plays.

"Ahahaha! Yes!" I scream.

Edge cant believe his eyes. After commecial break, the match starts and then the ninnies watch on backstage. Long story short, Edge thought he won but that's when the GM dinged in again.

"Edge, you need to play by the rules. John Cena's foot was clearly under the bottom rope. See for yourself."

They replay the footage.

"The GM is right, it was under the bottom rope!" Aly exclaims.

"Therefore this match will continue."

The match continues and eventually Cena gets the STFU on Edge and pulls him into the middle of the ring and Edge taps.

"Ahahaha! You lose Edge!"

"The winner of this match by submission, John Cena!"

Once he leaves Edge is all flustered and angry. With an evil look in his eyes as well. He rolls out of the ring and stares at the computer.

"Edge, you lost fair and square. Don't look at me like that. Just walk away. What're you doing

Edge? You got the crazy eyes. I'm warning you."

That's when Edge loses it and knocks over the stand with the computer. He grabs a steek chair and walk over to the computer laying on the ground.

"Cole, stop him, Cole!"

He grabs the computer and splits it in half, then takes the chair and keeps wacking it with the chair, then he punches and hits it. He take the keyboard part and keeps smacking it on his head cutting it open and then walks away.

"I think he's finally lost it." I say in shock.

"That's just...wow." Aly says in shock as well.

"Time to check him into the Looney bin."

"Yep."

We come back from the commercial again.

"Well folks that's Friday Night Smackdown, the big move to SyFy. But this is Monday Night Raw, and moments ago what was that all about with Edge?"

"What about the smackdown we just saw, I mean Edge downloaded onto the general manager computer. I've heard of computer crashing before, but this is ridiculous."

"Yeah complete overload."

After the replay, the ninnies come out.

"Ninnies! Aly exclaims.

"This is a tag team match set for onefall. Introducing first, the Nexus!"

Then out comes Mark Henry and Evan Bourne.

"You know I think Justin really likes purple." Aly points out.

Long story short, Nexus cheats and Justin wins the match for him and Heath.

"Cheaters!" Aly yells.

Then they start going after Mark Henry and Evan Bourne. Like come on seriously? Then they ran their mouth as usual. I just totally ignored them, they're not worth my time of listening. We came back from a commercial break and the Hart Dynasty came out for a match against Rhodes and McIntyre.

"This contest set for onefall is for the wwe unified tag team championship! Introducing first, the challengers accompanied to the ring by Natalya, from Calgary Alberta Canada. At a combined weight of 449 pounds, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd:The Hart Dyansty!"

Then Cody and Drew come out. Drew was limping and had a bruise forming on his face.

"And their opponents, approaching the ring at a combined weight of 486 pounds. They are the current wwe tag team champions. Drew McIntyre and Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

After Cody does his little virtual mirror thing, they walk down the ramp.

"Jerry I have to wonder what happened to Drew McIntyre, he's got a good sized bruise forming on his jaw and he seems to be limping too."

"Well Michael I have I on good authority that McIntyre got on the wrong side of Sadie Trouble backstage." he says chuckling.

"You got that right. Loser tried to hit on me again."

Let's just say that it was a given that Drew and Cody would win, because they cheat. That's what Drew did, he cheated.

"Why do you cheat? God!" I yell.

We get back from commercial one last time to see John Cena in the locker room and R-truth comes in.

"My man, J.C."

"Truth."

"Hey, I'm here to tell you that no matter what happens on sunday, I always got your back."

"I know that's the truth man. Don't worry about sunday. I'm..I'm the guy to go to when it's all on the line. I have my wins, my losses. But I know what's at stake man. I made this match and I must stick to it. I'm not going to be part of the Nexus. I told them I was going to take them out one by one, and that's what I'm going to do."

"John, just be careful alright?"

"You know me man, I'm always careful."

"You're right, you're always careful all the time. No you're not John. You're one of the most reckless, most getting krunk person I know."

"It's just sinking in, I'm a bit reckles and I do...I do get krunk. But you know what? Nexus says their going to the premiere of Smackdown Friday. I wouldn't mind getting krunk on the premiere of smackdown friday. I mean that's the place to be right? And if they're going to be there then maybe...maybe I should be there and if we happen to run into each other or something, well Hell in a Cell starts early doesn't it?"

"So being careful doesn't count?"

"That is the truth."

"Haha getting krunk." I laugh.

Aly and I went backstage and started walking around when we saw Orton.

"Hey Randall!" Aly calls out.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Orton asks.

"What you think we don't know your real first name?" I say as he twitches and growls and Aly

giggles.

"You know when you get all angry like that, it's hot." I say.

This confuses Randy and he starts getting weird looks on his face and then he soon walks away. That's when Miz and Alex come walking up because they were in the general area. They start saying stuff to us and we don't back down at all and they're right up in our faces. We stare back at them with raised eyebrows like 'excuse me?'.

"Look I just said that to get him to walk away, and it worked."

"It didn't look that way." Alex says snorting.

"Now look who's the jealous one."

As soon as we got the clear that the cameras were off, we all bust up laughing.

"You sounded so believable Alex, you had me even convinced you were jealous."

Then after that, the Orton and Jericho match came on.

"When and I say when I win this match tonight, I will be the number one contender and go on to win the wwe championship. Do you understand what I am saying to you right now?"

Jericho keeps running his mouth until Orton stops him by coming out. Making a long story short. Sheamus comes out during the match to try and distract Orton from the match. It doesn't work of course. Sheamus tries to get involved but Orton disposes of him. Jericho has a chair and goes to hit Orton with it, but he misses and jericho is laying on the mat. Orton goes to the opposite corner waiting for Jericho to get up so he can punt him in the skull.

"Ohhh here it comes." I say.

Jericho gets up and Orton punts him in the head knocking him out. The camera switches to Sheamus and he has the most terrified look on his face. Orton stares down Sheamus until Raw goes off the air. We all get changed and we head back to the hotel for hopefully a good night's sleep.


	60. Guys Photoshoot, Really Tired

It's the day after Raw, we had to get up a bit early because Mike and Alex had some photoshoots to do. We stand back and watch them take pictures left and right. Some of the shots were some definate drool worthy poses. After a few shots, they take a break and walk over. Mike walks by and grabs some water, then Aly pokes his abs.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"I know, she wanted to feel your abs Mike." I say laughing.

Aly giggles sheepishly.

"Well if you wanted to all you had to was ask." he says smiling.

She pokes them again then giggles. That's when Alex walks by and I poke his pecs and he looks at me weird, where Aly is trapped in Mike's arms just laughing.

"She wanted to feel them." Aly states.

"I don't know why, because she knows what they feel like." he joked.

"Too much information DC, TMI."

"Nothing has happened if that's what you're referring to Aly. And you know what I'm talking about." I say to her.

"I'm just teasing, chill. I wouldn't want to know about the things you two do at night anyway." she said laughing.

"Same goes for you. I hear you talking in your sleep sometimes you know." I say to her.

She blushes.

"I'm going to be quiet now."

Mike is looking at her with amused curiosity.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard her when you've woken up Mike." I say to him.

"You know I'm not fully coherent when I first get up. And you're one to talk Carly, I've heard you multiple times when you were sleeping for a while after you first met Alex."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, my face turning red.

"Then why is your face bright red?" he asks.

"No reason."

"Riiight."

"You'll never know the details of those dreams."

Mike makes a face.

"Not sure I want to."

"That also means you Alex." I turn and say to him.

"Aww...come on babe!" he says pouting.

"Too embarassing, well for me to tell you anyway. I'd probably turn redder than I am now."

He laughs.

"I think you'd spontaneously combust if you get any redder." he says.

"Alright you two, go back to taking the pictures. I need to relax here and get back to my normal face color."

Aly giggles.

They go back to taking the pictures and we sit there watching them and mentally melting at the sight.

"So care to tell me those dreams of yours?" Aly asks poking me.

"Just take a wild guess, I had a lot of them that just played out as I was sleeping."

"Good to know I'm not the only one." she replies giggling.

"Alex ever finds out, I don't know what would happen. They're too embarassing for me to tell him, but there are ways for him to find out."

"Oh I know. Trust me, that is why I clammed up because if Mike figures it out...you know he won't leave me alone until he knows every detail."

"Right, just got to keep everything on the down low. At least try to hide it for a while." I say.

"Agreed."

There was a brief moment of silence before she speaks up again.

"So have you two said 'those' words yet?" she asks.

"No, not yet, you?"

She shakes her head.

"I've thought about it, but I chicken out every time."

"Same with me, because I don't want things to be weird or anyting."

"Right, it's hard to judge when it's the right time or if it's too soon."

"You think we should wait and see if they say it first?" I ask curious.

She sighs and bites her lip.

"I think so, but who knows how long that will take and if they say it at all you know?"

"Right, you got a point. Now I know what people go through in all these movies and Tv shows, and in real life."

"I know right?" she says laughing lightly.

"Haha funny moment flashback. Remember on Raw when Miz creeped up on Cena and

Triple H? Funniest thing ever."

"Oh I know! That was so hilarious!" Aly says cracking up.

"Well hey at least we're enjoying this photoshoot for the guys right?"

"Hell yes!" she exclaims grinning.

Then Mike and Alex look over at her exclamation which cause us to laugh. I daze off for a few minutes after they go back to taking the pictures and Aly can't get me to snap out of my little daze. She waves a hand in front of my face then snaps her fingers.

"Yo, zone-y!"

"What happened?" I ask.

"You zoned out." Aly says snickering.

"Oops, my bad." I say laughing.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks curiously.

I go back and remember what I was thinking about and I blush. Aly then snickers as she see the blush creep back onto my face.

"Nevermind."

"For the record Aly, that's the only time I've spaced out because of that."

"If you say so Dolce." Aly says laughing.

"I'm so glad we don't have to take these pictures today, I look horrible because I'm a tired mess."

"You don't look that bad, but I agree about being tired and being glad that we don't have to take pictures."

"I want to go back to sleep." I say as they finish the picture taking and walk over.

"Me too." she says yawning and leaning on Mike.

"How late did you two stay up after we got back from the show?" Mike asks Aly.

She looks over at me, hoping I had the answer.

"Did you get a look at the clock?" she asks me.

"No, not really. I just changed and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillows."

"Yeah me too." she says then looking up at Mike.

"No idea."

"All I know is that it was REALLY late."

Aly nods in agreement.

"No more late nights for you then." Mike jokes.

"That isn't going to stop us, but okay." Aly says.

"Plus you can't tell us what to do Mike." I say to him.

"Oh reaaaally?" he asks.

"Really."

Aly is leaning on Mike and is practically falling asleep.

"Aly, sit down you look like you're going to pass out." I say to her.

She mumbles faintly but doesn't move.

"I think we should go before she passes out." I point out.

Mike nods.

"I think that's a good idea. You're looking pretty faint yourself Carls."

"Oh I'm fine."

Alex snorts.

"Oh really?" he asks then gently pushes on my back and I wobble dangerously.

"Fine huh?"

"Okay, maybe I'm not that fine."

Alex half-smirks and scoops me up while Mike does the same to Aly. Then we start walking out and back to the hotel. Aly is about to pass out, while I'm kind of awake still. Aly buries her face in the crook of Mike's shoulder and neck, instantly asleep.

"That's cute." I say looking over, while she's sleeping and I'm still awake.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?" he says glancing up.

"You know what you should do?"

"What's that?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Tell Aly you love her, I know you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he mumbles nervously.

"I may be tired, and almost ready to pass out but I'm not stupid Mike. I can tell you lover, just

by the way you look at her."

He's quiet for a minute, looking down at her and looks back up at me.

"You think so?" he asks.

"I know so. Who knows you better than I do?"

"Not many people." he admits.

"Then tell her."


	61. Being Loopy

He debates for a second and then sighs.

"Alright but I'll need your help. First with a necklace and give me ideas on how to tell her."

"Hmmm, how about this. For the necklace, I suggest a key necklace because she loves those. Number two, to tell her I love you. Do this, just make sure she's semi awake because otherwise this won't work. You can trace those words on her back and have her guess what you traced. Then she'll say 'I love you' first and you won't have to worry. You want me to go with you to help pick a necklace out?"

"That would be great, thanks Carls."

"You're welcome, we'll go later. Right now I want to sleep."

"That's fine." he say chuckling.

"I could use a lay down myself and I need to put this one in bed anyway." he adds looking down at Aly.

Then I started getting all loopy and giggly because I was so tired. I tilt my head back and look at Mike.

"You're upside down!"

"Oookay I think somebody else needs to go to sleep too." he says looking at me.

"Whoa head rush." I say shaking my head.

We walk back to the hotel and head up to the rooms, but we start passing other superstars on our way there. First we passed by Zack Ryder.

"Woo woo woo." I say laughing.

"Is she okay?" he asks about me.

"Yeah, she just gets loopy when she's tired." he says looking at me then Zack.

"You know it." I say still laughing.

Zack laughs a little then looks at Aly.

"What about her?"

"She's sleeping."

"Gotcha."

Then we move on and we end up passing Cody.

"Hey Dashing."

He looks at me weird.

"Is she like drunk or something?"

"She gets loopy when she's tired." Alex says laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder though." Mike adds in.

The next person we pass is Cena.

"You can't see me!" I exclaim.

He laughs after and we move on.

"Ninnies!" I exclaim.

Aly lifts up her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Ninnies? Where?"

"Right there. Heath, Wade, Daid, Justin and Michael. Hello ninnies!"

"Wendy, Lead Ninny, Moocher, Cream Filler and Stripper! Hey!" she exclaims.

"Not her too." Mike says groaning.

"They are too alike for their own good." Alex says sighing.

We pass by Nexus and go into out rooms and we're laughing still.

"Go to sleep Lyssa." Mike says to her as she's laying on the bed.

"Only if you lay with me." she says pouting and opens her arms.

"Deal, but you have to sleep if I do."

"Mmkay..."

He then lays down next to her almost falling asleep himself. Aly cuddles up with him and falls asleep almost immediately after listening to his heartbeat.

"Okay Carly, you have to go to sleep. You're a bit overtired, I can tell." Alex tells me.

"I don't want to..." I whine.

"You need sleep." he states.

"I can't sleep without you here with me." I sigh.

"You promise to go to sleep if I lay there with you?" he asks.

I blush lightly and nod.

"Get over here" I demand.

"So demanding." he chuckles then climbs on the bed and lays beside me.

I fall asleep like that as soon as I basically hug myself closer to him. All of us end up sleeping for hours, I woke up a long time later and it was sort of dark in the room. I reach into my pocket and take my phone out and see that it's after 5.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Quite a while, but you needed it." Alex says laughing lightly.

"We're you sleeping too or just watching me sleep?" I ask looking at him.

"A little of both." he says smiling.

"You were saying an awful lot of things in your sleep." he adds.

I freeze and my eyes go wide.

"No I wasn't."

"You can't deny it CareBear." he grins.

"You heard nothing."

Alex just laughs.

"I heard everything."

"Crap." I mutter.

"It won't make it out of this room I promise. Just between you and me." he chuckles faintly.

"This is embarassing. I usually don't talk in my sleep unless I'm really tired. I guess I was."

"Oh yes you were. You were loopy and everything."

"One little thing you learned about me, I get tired and I get loopy."

"Just a tad. The other superstars we passed thought you were on drugs or something haha." he says laughing.

"What exactly did I say or do? I don't remember." I say laughing.

He recounts the tale, including how Aly woke up and acted just as loopy as I did.

"Wow, that's the loopiest I've ever been."

"You two were exhausted."

"No more late nights for us."

"At least not on nights after we have a show."

That's when Aly comes into the room and flips on the light. I hide my face in Alex's neck.

"Rise and shine!" she yells.

"No one's home, leave a message." I mumble.

She hops onto the bed and starts poking me.

"Mike's asking for you missy." she says poking me.

"Really? I guess I have to get up then." I still mumble.

"Come on Carls, we need to get going." Mike says coming in.

"Let me just wake up first." I mumble again.

Mike gives me a minute before reaching over and poking me repeatedly.

"Okay, come on!"

"Stop poking me and maybe I will get up."

"I'm making sure you don't fall back asleep."

"I'm talking aren't I? I'm not going to fall back asleep if I'm talking." I say getting up.

"I don't know, you've done it before." he says laughing.

"Do not bring up my talking in my sleep. I just went through that."

"Did again huh?" Aly asks giggling.

"Oh shush." I say throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey!"

"Be thankful I missed."

She sticks her tongue out.

"Well if we're going Mike, let's go."

Mike hops up.

"Let's do this."

He kisses Aly.

"Be back in a bit. Have fun hanging with Alex."

"I always have fun hanging with DC, isn't that right?" she says looking at him.

"Sure Windy." he says laughing.

Mike and I then leave and head to the nearest store to find the necklace, meanwhile she's

sitting there with Alex and then turns to him.

"So...when are you telling Carly you're in love with her?"

"What're you talking about?" he asks.

"Oh please DC, you are so in love with her it isn't even funny."

"Maybe I am, I wouldn't know how to tell her even if I wanted to."

"What would you say if I could help you with that?"

"That'd be great, but how can you help?"

"Carly loves roses. Get her 11 real ones and a fake one and on the card, put that quote that

says 'I'll love you until the last rose dies'. She'll melt."

"That's going to work?"

"DC, I know her about as well as I know myself, she'll love it."

Mike and I spent a really long time finding a necklace for Aly. I found one that really stuck out to me. It was a sterling silver blue topaz and diamone accent key pendant.

"Mike, get this one for her. She'll love it."

We get that one and once it's paid for we walk back to the hotel and back into the room. We see that Alex is making Aly watch horror movies. She's sitting behind him occasionally hitting him with a pillow and squealing.

"That is so creepy and gross! I can't believe you're making me watch this!"

"Alex what're you doing to her?"

"He's making me watch horror movies!"

"Want me to take your place over there Aly? Horror movies don't bug me as much as they bug you."

"Please do! They creep me out..." she says shuddering.

"I have to go out to the store anyway so you don't have to worry Windy." Alex says to her.

"It's your fault for making me watch them in the first place. I'm blaming you if I get nightmares tonight." she says sticking her tongue out.

"You have Mike to keep you safe from them nightmares." he says getting up and shutting the movie off.

"True, I'm still hitting you if I do." she concedes.

"You'll be fine Aly." I laugh.

"We'll see about that." Aly mutters.


	62. I Love You

"Alright, CareBear I'll be back in a few." Alex says coming over to me and kissing me.

He then left and it was just Mike, Aly and myself in the room.

"You going to be alright in here alone?" Aly asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just going to watch Tv until Alex gets back."

"Alright."

As soon as Aly was turned away from me I gave the thumbs up to Mike. I lay back on the bed and watch Tv and wait for Alex to get back.

~Mike and Aly~

"I'm still pretty tired, not as bad as earlier though." she says yawning.

"You want to lay down or something?"

"Yeah that would be best."

So she and Mike go over and lay down on the bed, he back facing him. That's when he does the tracing of the words 'I love you' and Aly whips around with wide eyes.

"I love you?" she says.

"I love you too." he says grinning.

She swats at him.

"You're sneaky you know that?"

"I know. But you love me anyway." he says smirking.

"Tis true, that I do." she says smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me. I got you something today."

"What, what did you get me?" she says sounding extra excited and happy.

"Close your eyes first."

She closes her eyes as Mike goes into his pocket and takes the necklace out.

"Open your hands."

She opens her hands and he puts the necklace in them.

"Now open."

Aly looks down at the necklace and has the biggest smile on her face.

"How'd you know I'd like this?" she exclaims.

"I had some help from Carly. That's why we left earlier, we were out getting you this."

"I absolutely love it! Thank you!" She exclaims hugging him.

"You know, I had no idea how to actually tell you that I loved you. Which is why I did what I

did, so that you'd guess what I traced out and you'd say it first."

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you for so long too. But everytime I went to say it, I chickened out."

"Didn't want things to be weird if you said it?" he asks.

"Exactly, and Carly feels the same way about Alex. She's afraid to say it to him because she doesn't want things to be weird or anything. But he does have something planned for her, which is why he just left."

"Do you know what it is?" Mike asks looking interested.

"Well yeah, because I gave him the idea." she says laughing.

"And what is that idea exactly?" he asks curious.

She tells him about the roses and the bear necklace.

"Well aren't you the smart one" he says laughing.

"I do know her like I know myself so I know that she's going to love it." she giggles.

"Should we be prepared for like any screams of joy or anything?" he asks.

"Possibly."

"We could always pretend we're asleep and not hear anything."

"I don't think that'll work, she'll end up coming in here all happy and everything, jumping for joy even."

"Well until then we should just enjoy what quiet we have left."

"Right."

~Me and Alex~

I'm sitting there watching Tv, not paying attention to anything, that is until Alex walked back in.

"Hey Carly. I'm back."

"That was quick, where'd you go?" I say getting up.

"You'll find out soon."

He walks over to me with one hand behind his back clearly hiding something. He stands there in front of me and is smiling.

"What do you have behind your back?" I ask curious.

"Close your eyes first. It's not a surprise if you don't close your eyes."

"Right right." I say closing my eyes.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yes I am, I want to see already."

Once he was ready he told me to open my eyes. I open them and I can't believe my eyes, a dozen roses.

"You didn't" I say in sheer happiness grabbing them.

"I did. There's a card with it, read it."

I look inside the flowers and take out the card and start reading it.

"I'll love you until the last rose dies." I read outloud.

That's when I realize that one of the roses were fake, he really loves me.

"You...you...awwwww! I love you too!" I exclaim, which Aly and Mike clearly hear from their room.

"Aww, how cute." Aly says giggling.

"Wait, wait there's something else." Alex says to me trying to calm me down for the time.

"Really?" I say as my eyes get bigger.

"Yep."

He goes into his pocket and takes out tiny box and hands it to me.

"Open it."

I open it and squeal loudly at the cute panda bear pendant necklace.

"There's your scream of joy Mike." Aly says to him.

After the moment of pure joy I like attack him and we fall to the floor which creates a loud noise. Aly blinks with wide eyes and then cracks up laughing.

"What happened?" Mike asks.

"Knowing her, tackled him."

"You know what Alex, just because of that necklace I love you even more, if that's even possible." I say all happy.

"I'm glad." he responds laughing.

"I have to go show Aly." I say getting up all happy like.

I burst into the room.

"GUESS WHAT?" I exclaim.

"Alex told you he loves you and gave you a necklace?"

"Yes he...wait how do you know that?"

"I helped of course." Aly responds laughing.

"Should've known, but that doesn't matter. I'm so happy I'm not even tired anymore." I say all jumpy and happy and everything.

Aly watched from Mike's arms for a minute before shrugging and joining me.

"Looks like someone had too much sugar." Alex says walking in.

"Nope! This is completely random!" Aly exclaims.

Then I just jump on him.

"And so is this." I say after.

"And this!" Aly says randomly tackling Mike to the bed.

"And we're not crazy, if you're thinking that"

"Well crazy in love maybe." Aly adds after a moment of pondering.

"Well yeah maybe that."

Mike and Alex laugh.

"Okay I think we need to go out to celebrate this tonight." I say to everyone.

"YES!" Aly exclaims sitting up eagerly.

"What about you guys? Up for it?" I ask Alex and Mike.

They exchange looks before nodding.

"Sure why not." Mike says.

"I know you said no more late night, but this is one of those exceptions."

"A really really good exception."

I jump off of Alex and Aly gets up from the bed and we get ready to go out and celebrate our now really happy lives.


	63. A Time To Celebrate

Aly comes out of the bathroom from her and Mike's room all dressed and looking awesome. She's wearing a black and white dress and the necklace that Mike gave her. While he's wearing a deep blue shirt with a black vest.

"Okay I'm ready." Aly says walking out and Mike is about speechless.

"...Wow...just...wow." he manages to get out of his mouth

"You think this is good enough to wear tonight?"

"Yeah! Don't change, don't change." he says nodding vigorously.

"Thought so. Well let's go see if they're ready yet, and Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your mouth, you're going to end up drooling on the floor."

"Haha very funny."

"Love you too." she smiles and walks into me and Alex's room.

"Looking good Windy." Alex says as she walks in.

"Why thank you. You're looking preety good yourself DC." she says back.

Then I walk out all ready.

"Whoa! Dolce you look amazing!"

"Thank you. This is just something I had hiding in my bag."

"Haha good to see I'm not the only one that does that."

"Is that where you got yours? Was it hiding in your bag?"

She nods with a laugh. Then I look at Mike and then Alex.

"I think I stunned them, they're not talking." I say laughing.

"I think you broke your boyfriend doll." she says snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Then she does the same to Mike.

"Earth to DC and Wonder Boy."she says trying to snap them out of it.

"Oh good lord." she says reaching up and pulling Mike's face down so he's staring into his eyes.

"Helloooo, come back to earth space case. That's your best friend your staring at, wake up."

She sees his eyes refocus and meet hers.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Sorry if I like stunned you Mike, my bad." I say to him.

"Mmhmmm" he says faintly, too absorbed with staring at Aly now.

"Your eyes have silver in them..."

"And yours are really blue, but come on let's get going. Dolce snap DC out of it, we'll meet you in the hall."

"Alright." I say as they walk out.

"Hey Alex, yoo hoo..." I say waving my hand in front of his face.

He snaps out of it and pulls me into him.

"You look beyond amazing."

"Thanks, and welcome back to reality. Aly thought I broke you. Hell I even had Mike stunned and speechless."

"Well it isn't often we get to see you like this so it tends to catch us off guard." he says chuckling.

"But do you know how weird that is considering he's my best friend?" I ask.

"Well he pictures you in your jeans and shirts so when you dress up it reminds him that you're a very good looking girl even if he has a girlfriend he loves. I'm sure he drooled over Windy back in their room." Alex explains.

"I bet he did. Or well almost did anyway."

"I bet he's oogling her right now in the hall." he says laughing.

"Well we better get out there before something happens." I laugh too.

Alex agrees and opens the door to find Aly wrapped in Mike's arms and him staring down at her with a happy and satisfied grin on his face.

"I think we're too late Carly."

"Alright you two let's go, the night is wasting away." I say trying to get them to snap out of it.

Aly laughs and fights to make Mike let go somewhat.

"Alright let's do this!"

"I don't know about you but I have a feeling that by the end of the night, they're going to be all

over each other." I whisper back.

"I think so too." he whispers back.

"Alright let's go have some fun!" I exclaim as we take the elevator down.

"Yeah baby!" Aly laughs and high fives me.

We get down to the lobby and walk out front of the hotel and get into a limo and head to the local club. Aly laughs loudly as we get to the dance floor and PDA starts playing. Then Zack comes out of no where and starts singing along to it.

"Hi ShortBus!"Aly exclaims.

"Ladies!"

"Still can't have our PDA though!" Aly exclaims again.

"Mine!" Mike says hugging her waist.

"And she's mine." Alex says doing the same thing to me.

"Dang!"

Zack sighs and settles for high fives as he runs to hunt down a girl to dance with and we laugh.

"What a dork."

"Nerd!" Mike snorts.

"Nerd!" Alex agrees.

"No, it's more like NERRRRD!" I say laughing.

Aly laughs and repeats it that way.

"NERRRRD!"

"And I learned that line only from the best two people right here." I say looking at Mike then Alex.

"Right!" Aly agrees.

"Dancing. Now. I want to dance to PDA." she says pulling on Mike's arm.

"So demanding." Mike jokes.

"You love it." she says smirking then waves bye to Alex and I with a grin.

"Have fun!" I exclaim.

"You too!"

"I don't think it's going to take the end of the night for them to be all over each other." I say as they're out of hearing range.

"Nope, not with this song." Alex laughs.

"Exactly. This is something I don't want to see."

"How about I distract you? I'm sure you want to dance to this too." he laughs louder.

"Yeah sure, I mean it is a good song to dance to." I laugh.

He grins and pulls me out onto the dance floor.

~Cody Rhodes & John Morrison~

Cody is sitting there with John watching me and John's watching Aly. And they're both getting jealous, more jealous than they have been getting.

"This is really aggravating me." Cody says while watching me.

John is scowling with his eyes on Aly and Miz.

"I totally agree. We need to do something."

"I wish there was some way that we could split them up." Cody says still watching.

John gets an idea.

"I think I have something in mind, but you'll have to do me something in return."

Cody looks at him.

"Anything John, as long as I get Carly."

"Okay here's what's going to go down Thursday Night on Superstars. You challenge Alex to a match, you win, you get Carly. But you have to help me with Aly, help me drag her down to the ring so I can handcuff her to the ropes so she can watch as I beat Miz and claim her for mine." John explains the ideas for the matches.

"You got a deal, they'll be ours as of Thursday Night." he smiles evily.

"Prepare to be humilated." John says smirking and looking at Mike and Alex.

~Back to Us~

PDA ends and then another song starts up. I take that chance to get something to drink, and Aly decided to join me.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm going to grab a drink."she says leaning up to Mike's ear and he nods.

We left Alex and Mike to dance on their own while we stood there and were drinking.

"Having fun Dolce?"

"Tons, you?"

"Lots." she says then turning at a tap on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Melina!"

"You look amazing you know that right?" she smiles.

"Thanks you look great too!" she says as she see Natalya come over.

"Hey Natalya."

"Hey, forgot to tell you congrats on winning that Royal last night." she says to Aly.

"Thanks. Though it would have been just as good to see any of us four get it, somebody has

to kick LayCool's asses."

"Haha right."

Natalya looks at me.

"I meant to tell you sorry for tossing you out of the ring so hard. I misjudged it."

"That's okay, no bones broken, no harm no foul." I say to her.

She nods, she and Melina look at our necklaces.

"Those are so pretty where did you get them? They're new right?"

"Well Alex got me mine earlier tonight. Gave it to me after he gave me a dozen roses. 11 were real and one was fake, and on the card with them he wrote the little quote 'I'll love you until the last rose dies."

They both go 'awwwwww!'

"Mike got me mine, with the help of Carly here. Gave it to me after he traced the words 'I love you' on my back and had me guess what he traced."

They laughed.

"That's so cute!"

Aly has a big happy smile on her face despite Maryse being right there and knowing that she's hearing every word.

"But we got crazy stalkers too. I got Rhodes, Dibiase and Barrett." I tell them.

"And my stalkers are Morrison, McIntyre and Gabriel." Aly says.

"Out of all of them for me, Cody's the more persistant one." I point out.

They look at Aly.

"And yours?" Melina asks.

"Morrison." Aly says sighing.

"Of course. I feel your pain." Melina explains to her.

"How in the world did you deal with him for so long? I can barely stand him for even 10 seconds!" Aly asks incredulously.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Melina says as we all laugh.

"And I think Rhodes is only after me because he's champion and Alex isn't. He thinks I'll up and leave Alex for him just because he's a champion now. I beg to differ on that." I explain.

"I could see that. He thinks he's entitled to anything he wants just because of his family name." Natalya adds.

"Just like Ted." Melina adds in after her.

"Right. It seems like Morrison is just interested because of his rivalry with Mike. He just can't seem to let go...he's jealous that Mike is on this big push and he isn't getting big things like that." Natalya adds.

"Exactly, but hey at least there are some decent superstars that respect us...Orton, Cena, hell even MVP stood up for me when Cody dissed me on NXT."

"Even Zack Ryder, as weird as he is, isn't that bad."

"Yeah we went to a backstreet boys concert with him sunday night and he was fun."

"I'm sure that was an adventure." Melina said while she and Natalya laughed.

"It was. Oh by the way, what's up with Tyson and David? I saw them get into a bit of an arguement after their match last night." I ask Natalya.

"All onscreen doll." she says laughing.

"Oh I know, I was just wondering. I don't want to see The Hart Dyansty splitting up."

"Really not sure what they plan on doing in the future. You know creative, they like to throw curveballs when you least expect them." she says shrugging.

"Right." I say looking over at Mike and Alex doing dorky dances on the dance floor.

"Not that dance again." Aly says looking over and laughs.

"After all these years, he still does that."

Aly giggles lightly and shakes her head.

"Lovable dork."

"Oh, did you guys see McIntyre last night? Bruise forming on his jaw and limping?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened there?" Melina says.

"I happened." Aly says smirking devilishly.

"No." Melina says in shock.

"Yes." Aly grins.

"I guess he had it coming, he walks around like all the girls want him too."

"Yeah. He wouldn't get out of my personal space so I stomped on his foot and punched him."

"He so deserved it. I told Cody that if he didn't back off, I'd hurt him even worse than what she did to Drew. Aly know I would too."

Aly agrees.

"And I told Drew that that was me being nice and if he pisses me off again that he'll find out just how much trouble I can be."

Natalya and Melina laugh.

"I'd hate to be those two if they cross you girls."

"Next time they do, they're in trouble."

Aly smirks at my comment.

"Ew, guess who's looking at us Aly."

"I'm afraid to ask." Aly says cringing.

"Rhodes and Morrison...blehhh"

Aly makes a disgusted face.

"Greaaaat. Alright, I don't want to ruin my night so I'm going to find Mike. It was nice talking to you girls, we should do a girl's day sometime!"

"We should. See you later." They say hugging us, then we walk back out on the dance floor.

Mike and Alex grin at us.

"Have fun talking girly things?"

"We were that is until we noticed Rhodes and Morrison staring at us."

They scowl and Aly pats Mike gently on the cheek.

"Hey now, let's not worry about that tonight. Tonight is about us celebrating love."

"Exactly, don't worry about it either Alex."

They look at us and nod, with small smiles. Then out of all the song, Good Girls Go Bad comes on. Aly laughs as Mike sings it to her while they dance.

"I hate to break it to you but I was already bad."

I laugh and roll my eyes at his face after she said that.

"As for me, I've always been the good one." I say to Alex.

"For now." he says grinning.

"Uh huh, sure."

Aly laughs at us arguing.

"You'll never be able to convert me." I say laughing and he smirks.

"We'll see about that." he says squeezing me playfully.

"Whoa look out there Dolce, he's serious." Aly laughs.

"Yeah well I don't crack that easily."

Mike shakes his head and laughs.

"Good luck Alex."

"You have a lot of work ahead of you DC." Aly adds.

He smiles down at me.

"I'm alright with that. I plan on sticking around for a long time."

"So anything on the agenda for tomorrow?" Aly asks.

"You have to do some things for your entrance videos. Other than that nothing else." Mike answers.

"Oooh, tomorrow should be fun then." I add.

~Ted and Maryse~

"Ted, have you been watching Carly?" she asks out of nowhere sitting next to him.

"N-no, what makes you say that?" he asks.

"Because I overheard her talking to Melina, Natalya and Alyssa about you being one of her stalkers."

"I have no idea where she got that idea from." he chuckles nervously.

"Uh huh."

"Really." he says shifting a little.

"You better be telling the truth."

He nods vigorously with a subtle gulp.

~Back to us~

Aly looks over and sees Maryse flipping out on Ted, and elbows me.

"Dude! I think Richie Rich is getting reamed for being one of your stalkers."

I glance over and see them arguing.

"Well he deserves it. Maybe he'll stay away now that Maryse is curious."

"Doubt it Dolce, but let's hope."

The rest of the night, we basically stayed out on the dance floor. Before we left we went to find Melina and Natalya and say bye to them since we were heading off. We said we'd see them hopefully Thursday night on Superstars and then maybe after it we can all go out together somewhere. Once we got back to the hotel, my shoes were already off and in my hand. We walked into the room, said our goodnights to each other as Mike and Aly walked into their room. I took off my necklace and got changed and headed to bed along with Alex. Aly and Mike did the same thing as they walked into their room. Looking forward to tomorrow, shooting stuff for our entrance videos.


	64. All Work Equals Tired Divas

I woke up the next morning for once not tired.

"Morning CareBear."

I stretch and rub my eyes and look at him.

"Morning. Last night was fun."

"That it was Carly, that it was."

"So are you and Mike coming with Aly and me for the entrance video stuff?"

"Well I'll go only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to come. And I bet Aly would want Mike to come too. Just so he can oogle her again haha."

"Like last night."

"Like last night." I repeat.

I start to get up so that I can get changed and everything, but Alex stops me.

"What're doing?" he asks.

"Getting up to get changed." I answer.

"No, you're staying right here." he says pulling me back.

"But I do have to get up and dressed you know." I try telling him.

"Noooo...stay here with meeee..."

"Okay, but I do have to get up at some point. It's not one of those lazy days where we have

nothing to do." I explain to him.

He makes a whining noise and then sighs.

"I know. I just want to enjoy it while I can." he says after.

"We probably got a while before Aly wakes up and walks in here. Knowing her she will walk in here making sure I'm awake. She used to do that all the time when we were growing up and sleeping over each other's houses. So I agree with you, enjoy this while we can." I say smiling.

Alex smiles back and then leans down and kisses me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, if that's even possible.

"Okay ew, PDA!" we hear Aly say walking in.

"Mike! Don't come in here just yet!" Aly exclaims.

That's when we pull away in frustration, well more like Alex did.

"Alright, coast is clear!"

"Really Aly, really? Couldn't just walk back into your room?" I ask.

"Nope!" she exclaims grinning.

"Way to kill a moment, thanks." I point out.

"I'm sure you'll kill a moment for Mike and I eventually so I'm not worried haha."

"But if I walked in on you two I'd actually walk back into my room and come back later." I simply point out again.

"Whoever said I was normal?" she asks.

"That's true. Am I the only normal one here?" I ask.

"Partially normal anyway." she states.

"What do you mean partially? I'm completely normal." I say to her.

"No you're not."

"And why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because I'm clearly not normal and have you noticed just how creepily alike we are?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I've noticed how alike you two are." Alex answers.

"Even your boyfriend agrees. Now get up, we have a lot of stuff to do today." she states.

"I don't want to get up." I whine.

"Too bad, get up." she says walking back into her and Mike's room.

I end up getting out of bed and getting dressed. I pack some clothes in my bag for the entrance video stuff, because if you look at Eve's and everyone else they're all dressed nice and everything.

"Alright Aly, I'm all set let's go before we're late!" I exclaim so she could hear me.

"Coming! We'll meet you out in the hall!" she says from the other side of the door.

Alex and I walked out into the hall and waited for Aly and Mike. I put my bag down as Alex leaned back against the wall. I walked over to him and stood in front of him and leaned back on him and he wrapped his arms around me. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the door to Aly and Mike's room open and they walked out.

"Let's go sleepyhead. Time to make some awesome entrance videos." Aly says.

I yawn and nod my head. Alex lets go of me and we all head into the elevator and down to the lobby. We get into a car and head to wherever we had to go to make the videos. Once we get there, we're greeted by the cameraman that's going to be helping us with the videos.

"Okay I want to hear your ideas for backgrounds." he said to us.

"Well for me I was thinking maybe a waterfall."

"And for me I was thinking about maybe a pool."

"Excellent, we have both of those. Now I believe that you two also tag team. What would you like for the background for that?"

Aly and I look at eachother.

"The beach." we say together and then laugh.

"Alright, it's a good thing the beach is right outside this building. Let's get started shall we?"

"Aly, you go first." I say to her.

"Follow me to the outdoor studio where the waterfall is please."

"Is there a place I can change my clothes first?" Aly asks.

"Oh yes of course, right over there. Room's on the left."

Aly nods and heads into the room and changes, then comes out and Mike has the most priceless look on his face. He's going to enjoy watching this. The first set of poses that Aly did was a mix between kind of what Eve does in hers and what Tiffany does in hers. That was only the first set. Then 2nd pose she did for inbetween footage of moves in the ring and such was a 'what now?' stance with her arms thrown out. The last set of poses she did for inbetween everything was one of the Hardyz guns and then some rock on signs.

Then we head to another outdoor studio that had the pool, and I headed into one of the changing rooms. I walk out and stand in front of the pool waiting for the go. Once the photographer was ready, I started posing. The first set for me was a mix between ex-diva Maria and ex-diva Mickie James. Once we got that as perfect as could be, we took a break then went on to set two for poses of my choosing. I chose to sit on the edge of the pool looking as great as can be. After that we did one more set of poses, and I chose to cross my arms over my chest showing a bit of a smile and smirk at the same time.

"Excellent. We're done"

"Great." we both say.

I head back into the room and get my other clothes on for the time being. Then after that, I walk back inside and sit down next to Alex while Aly and Mike were walking around.

"You did amazing today, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I could tell you were enjoying yourself watching."

"Well with what you were wearing, how could I not pay attention?" he asks.

"Right. So after this, Aly and I were thinking about going to have shirts made for our merchandise, and some other things for our entrance attire." I tell him.

"Sounds fun." he says.

"Yeah we have some very creative ideas for everything. And no nothing that I have is going to be varsity related like yours." I joke.

"Hey now, I like my gimmick." he puts a hand on his chest and pretends to be insulted.

"Haha does it make you feel better that I was considering the idea?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says grinning.

"Maybe, just maybe there will be a hint of it in a certain item I'm going to have. But that, you will never find out about...for a brief time anyway." I explain.

"Now you have me curious." he says raising an eyebrow.

"Good, being curious is good."

"You just like driving me crazy don't you?" he asks chuckling.

"You know me so well."

He shakes his head and laughs.

"See Aly and I aren't completely alike. She likes causing trouble, I just drive people crazy."

"I didn't say you were completely alike, but you are quite simular though."

"Right. Well anyway, I hope Sunday isn't going to be a bad night for Aly. Her and McCool in a Hell In a Cell, those things end up bad for most people. I'm glad I'm not in it."

"I think she'll be alright, she's a tough girl."

"Yeah, well those cages are brutal. I'd even hate to see you in one of those matches."

"I wouldn't want to see you in one either."

"That's why I said I'm glad I'm not in a match Sunday, unless it's decided last minute. You know the business, last minute matches are made."

"Oh yeah." he agrees.

Then Aly and Mike walk back in.

"Helloooo." Aly says walking in.

"When I thought we were alone in here." I say so she couldn't hear.

Alex starts snickering and I look behind me.

"What's up?" I ask.

She looks at Alex weirdly and shakes her head before looking at me.

"Nothing really. I think they're almost ready to start filming for our tag team video."

"They're setting up?" I ask.

Aly nods.

"Well I better get up then."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

I stand up and stretch.

"Okay I'm all set."

"Let's do this."

"Then after this we have to go have our merchandise and entrance attire made, busy busy day."

"This is true."

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to take a nap when we get back to the hotel."

Aly nods.

"I think I'll be taking one too."

We walk outside and to the beach where they were setting up. We're told what to do, well mostly where to stand. We had the right amount of wind so our hair would blow in it. We chose out own poses to do and what not. Before we knew it, we were done. We went back inside while the videos were being made. Once they were done, the person called us over to review them.

"They're awesome!" Aly exclaims.

"I think people will really love us." I say as well.

They send the videos to WWE, and then we're off for our merchandise makings.

"So Aly, I was thinking about something to put on on a item of my entrance attire."

"Mmhmmm, and?"

"Well you know how Alex is the Varsity Villian right?" I say to her quietly so he doesn't hear.

"Right."

"Well I was thinking that on the back of a little jacket for it to say Varsity Villianess."

"That would be awesome. You should wear it when you either escort him to his matches or when you two tag team. And make it match his vest with the colors!"

"You're brilliant."

"Why thank you."

"Why is she brilliant? What's going on?" Alex says wondering what I was telling her.

"Nothing DC." Aly snickers.

"You'll find out in time." I say.

He sighs and pouts a little.

"That face will get you no where. I'm not spilling."

"Damn." he sighs again.

We get to the place where the merchandise and entrance attire items are made. The first item that was being made was for Aly. Aly got a hooded vest made, and she got a whole order of them in different colors to match her wrestling attire when needed. The hood had trouble written on it and then an S and T symbols on the back. The next item she got made was a T-shirt for . The shirt was black with electric blue highlights to it. S and T symbol on the right sleeve, and with Aly on the front of it with her name written in pretty script. Then on the back were the words 'Here Comes Trouble'.

Next was my merchandise. I got a jacket made that was kind of small/short and zippered up a bit. I got the words 'Varsity Villianess' written on the back in the yellow just like Alex's vest. It was also blue, which matched as well. But I also had some ordered in different colors so that they would match my wrestling outfits. I had my shirt made next. Mine was a blue t-shirt with a picture of me on the front while sitting on the ropes. I was getting ready to do the back bend entrance move. Underneath it, were the words 'Baby I Like It'.

The next shirt we got made was for our tag team. On the front a picture of us, with Sweet & Sassy written underneath. Sweet written in blue and Sassy in purple. Then on the back of the shirt was the quote 'Do you think it's 'cause we;re awesome?' which was written in the Sweet color. 'I think it's 'cause we're awesome' written in the Sassy color.

We took a look at all the finished products and we absolutely loved them. That's when Alex sneaks over to my jacket I had made and takes a peek.

"I know what's going on here." he says.

"What're you talking about?" I ask.

He points to the jacket picture.

"It matches my vest!"

"Wow, you're sneaky. But did you read the back of it? Sure it matches with colors."

He blinks and looks closer and then grins broadly.

"Niiiice, I love it."

"Wording was my idea, having it match your vest was Aly's idea. That's why I called her brilliant."

He high fives her.

"That' is brilliant. Good one Windy."

"Why thank you DC."

"Well that's very interesting." Mike says getting a peek at it.

After we put our orders in for the different colors, they said we would recieve the shortly. They're just fast like that for wwe. We head out and back to the hotel. Once we walk into our rooms, I walk over to the bed and collapse face first onto it.

~Aly and Mike~

"Everything you did today too much for you?" he asks.

"A little yeah."

"Welcome to the life of WWE." he jokes.

Aly snickers with her face pressed to the bed.

"Can you even breath like that?" he asks.

"Yes...well kind of."

"Well we don't what you suffocating, get some air Lys."

She lays her head so her cheek is laying on the bed.

"I almost don't want to move...but my pillows are way up there."

He walks over and picks her up and then moves her.

"There you go." he says smiling.

"Thanks babe."

She arranges her pillows and looks at him expectantly after looking at the spot next to her.

"You don't even have to ask, I know."

She giggles and he goes over and lays next to her. She cuddles up to him and kisses him lightly.

"Love you."

She lays her head down and falls asleep.

~Alex and I~

Alex laughs as I hit the bed.

"Comfortable?" he asks.

"Very. I don't think I'm going to have the strength to move or even get up."

"Is that a hint that you want to move?" he chuckles.

"Well you could think of that way. I'm fine laying here the way I am."

"Yeah but you'll be sore later if you sleep like that." he says picking me up and setting me in

my normal spot.

"Don't worry if I get sore, it's not like it would be a problem."

"Maybe, but being sore isn't fun."

"I heal fast."

"Alright shush. Sleep." he says putting a finger against my lips.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Go to sleep Care. I know you're tired love." he laughs lightly.

"Does it look like I'm tired? Any signs of tiredness? I don't think so." I joke.

He starts to say something and I yawn.

"See?" he smirks.

"That doesn't count."

He reaches over and starts to rub my back lightly, causing my eyes to droop since it's putting me to sleep.

"Okay, maybe...maybe I'm...a bit...tired."

"Sleep love." he laughs faintly.

"Okay...I'll go to sleep." I say finally sleeping.


	65. Match Leads To Nexus Beatdown

I wake up later to the hotel room light on and talking. I bury my face in the pillows and try to block out the talking.

"Carly get up." I hear Aly say to me.

"DC, it's your turn to wake her up."

I groan and mumble 'No' into the pillow. Alex shakes his head with a half-smirk and digs his fingers into my sides, knowing that I'm ticklish. I scream slightly and roll off the bed.

"Ow."

"Oops. Sorry babe." he grins sheepishly.

"I'm okay!" I say raising my arm up and he cracks up.

"Get up, or you're going to miss out on the pizza." Aly says to me.

"Pizza?" I say as my head shoots up.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, I would've gotten up."

"Guess we'll know for next time hmm?" Aly says laughing lightly.

I get up off of the floor and stretch and walk over to the table where they all were sitting. I grabbed some pizza and we were all watching something on tv about haunted attractions.

"Now places like that, creep me out. Walking through with things and people popping out at you and chasing you." I say shuddering.

"It's actually kind of funny watching people flip out." Aly says.

"Horror movies I can handle, I don't know if I could handle that" I say.

"You'll never know until you try. I hate horror movies but the haunted attraction stuff is actually not that bad."

"How the heck does that work? You..." Mike says pointing to me.

"...like horror movies, but not haunted houses and things. And you..." he says pointing to Aly.

"...like haunted stuff but not the horror movies..." Mike finishes.

"We're weird like that." we say both laughing.

"We should find one to go to when we have a day off next month, since I should try going to

one." I suggest.

"Sounds fun! We could start off with something small like Fright Fest at a Six Flags park if you'd like. Those aren't bad at all."

"Sounds good. It depends on where we are at the time though. If not there, then something in that city we're in." I state.

"Right."

"This should be fun."

"Very."

"Well this has gotten me in the mood for a scary movie. Haven't watched one in months."

"I'll pass." Aly responds cringing.

"Well of course I wasn't going to watch it when you're in here, I'll wait till you leave."

"Why thank you."

"I'm just a good friend. I'm going to go look for one on the Tv, so I know what I want to watch."

I say getting up and then sitting back down on the bed flipping through menus.

"Haha found a movie!" I exclaim.

"Halloween, Rob Zombie's version. Haven't seen it yet."

"Ooh, that movie is kind of creepy...'course it wasn't as bad as it could have been since my friends were making fun of it the whole time..."

"Well Rob Zombie is a creepy guy, so of course it would be creepy."

"This is true."

"Can't wait to watch it."

"I want to watch it too." Mike says.

"Looks like you might have to watch it too Aly." I tell her.

"I suppose, but babe I'll probably be hiding in your chest the whole time, just so you know." she says sighing.

"That's okay, hide away. I'm here for you." he says.

"You're so nice love" she laughs lightly and curls up in his lap as I turn the movie on.

"You want the lights to stay on Aly?" I ask her

"Doesn't matter, that isn't what creeps me out."

"Alright, just asking because most people want lights on when they watch scary movies." I

say as I shut the lights off.

"Nah, I'm good." Aly says laughing a little and then laying against Mike a little more.

The movie wasn't that scary in the beginning. As the movie progressed, it got more and more creepy. At some points, it got too scary so I hid my face in Alex's neck. It was getting towards the end where 2 of the main characters were in the car. It was silent until the window was smashed, that's where Aly and I jumped. I think I jumped more than her.

"I hate that part. At least I didn't scream this time." Aly said sighing.

I had one hand over my chest due to the rapid beating of my heart.

"Oh my god." I say while my heart was slowly calming down.

"Okay, THAT was scary."

"Just a bit..."

"I think I jumped more than you Aly."

"Well that's because I've seen this before."

"I saw you jump a bit, but at least it's getting to the end of the movie."

Aly nods. Once the movie ends, I was confused at the ending.

"Okay, weird ending."

"Yeah I don't get it either."

"Well I think I'm going to head to bed, we got Superstars tomorrow night."

"Right." Aly says getting up with Mike.

"Night guys."

"Night." Aly says as they walk back into their room.

"Now are you going to be okay? No nightmares to worry about or anything from watching the movie?" Alex asks me concerned.

"I think I'll be okay. I have you to protect me anyway." I smile.

After falling asleep, little did I know I did end up having a nightmare, which causeed to wake up in the middle of the night somewhat scared.

"You okay love?" Alex asks when he opens his eyes halfway and mumbles sleepily.

"Not really...I can't sleep now." I admit.

He pulls me into his chest and rubs my back lightly while faintly humming a song.

"I was wrong about the nightmares I guess." I admit.

"I guess so, but you're alright. I'm here with you."

"You'd think after getting used to that movie, it wouldn't get to me. I know as a kid it scared the crap out of me and so did the dreams. But I should sleep, I can't be tired for later." I say yawning.

"Yeah. Just relax a little." he says starting to hum a slow backstreet boys song.

That causes me to sleep, later on in the morning I wake up and he's already up.

"You're up early." I yawn.

The rest of the day went by fast, we went to the gym and what not and then got to the arena

for Superstars. Aly and I were backstage when the show started and we started singing Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. We knew we were being spied on by the camera but not caring. Our stalkers were just amazed by our talent, and so were the people in the audience.

"Aly, tonight I'm going to debut this..." I say pulling out the jacket I had made.

"Woo! Wearing blue tonight I suppose." she says.

"Yeah, blue for the pajamas because of the pillow fight match tonight, and then blue wrestling attire if a regular match happens to come my way."

"You know I like that jacket." Alex says coming out of nowhere.

"I know you do. I purposely wore the blue one tonight."

That's when we were called out for the pillow fight match. It was a mixed tag team match. Me and someone, Aly and someone, Rosa Mendes and Zack Ryder. Oh jeez, Zack Ryder. This should be a good match. Generic music played as we all walked out. But the thing is, Aly and I didn't know who our partners would be. I mean Rosa had Zack Ryder, what about us? We waited outside the ring, and the first person to come out was Cody Rhodes. Oh great, he's my partner wonderful. He looked at me and smiled, bleh. We waited to see Aly's partner, and wouldn't you know...it was John Morrison.

"Oh great." Aly said face plaming herself.

He walked over to her and just winked and I swear she threw up in her mouth a little. We all got into the ring. The bell rang, and we picked up a pillow. Zack Ryder then was in the middle of his little catch phrase.

"Woo woo..." he's cut of when he's hit in the face with a pillow.

He gets a mouthful of feathers after being hit in the face with the pillow.

"...woo?" he finishes after spitting out feathers.

"You know it." Aly finishes for him.

We eliminated Zack and Rosa and it was down to Aly, me, Cody and Morrison. That's when Cody comes up to me and gets all grabby with me, and Morrison was the same way with Aly. We look at each other and I ask 'Should we?' in Italian and Aly grins. Then she says 'let's do it' in Italian. That's when we turn and smack them with the pillows. We're laughing and that's when I see Alex running down to the ring. What? He slides into the ring, then Cody and Morrison ditch. Alex demands a mic and he starts going off on Cody.

"Okay Rhodes, that was the last straw. You don't ever touch her, you hear me?" Alex yells to Cody who now has a mic to talk.

"Yeah, just did. What're you going to do about it?" he retorts back.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Alex yells.

"Highly doubt that. But if it's a match you want, let's make it interesting."

"Like how?" Alex says looking at him warily.

"I win, I get Carly. You win, you keep her." he says smirking.

Alex immediately looks at me and I have the most shocked and concerned look on my face. He leans away from the mic to ask if I'll be alright.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

He nods and turns back to Cody.

"You're on, pretty boy."

Cody smiles triumphantly as Aly, me and Alex are all looking at him.

"Jackass. Kick his ass DC!" Aly exclaims scowling at Cody.

"Oh I plan on it." Alex says looking at her and smirks evily.

"Daaamn, Rhodes better watch his ass, I've never seen DC that pissed off before." Aly says blinking and raising her eyebrow.

"Aly let's go back to Miz." I say turning to her.

"Probably a good idea, this could get especially violent." Aly says nodding in agree

"Oh and don't think about leaving Carly, you're going to sit here and watch as I beat your boyfriend who will soon become your ex-boyfriend. Then I will be your new one. You're not going anywhere." Cody says stopping me from leaving.

"Excuse me jackass?" Aly asks.

I walk up and take the mic from Alex real quick.

"Yeah and who's going to stop me?" I ask.

"Funny you should ask..." Cody trails off.

Then the Nexus theme blares through the arena and I turn slowly and I watch them walk down the ramp.

"Oh HELL no!" Aly exclaims.

I have a look on my face that's saying 'No, not them. Anything but them.'

"The NINNIES? REALLY?" Aly exclaims.

They stop at the end of the ramp and then one by one get into the ring. Aly is standing there muttering obscenities in english and Italian.

"Sadie, if you would please leave the ring. There are important matters to attend to." Wade says to her.

"Make me jackass." she says glowering at him.

It takes both Gabriel and Slater to force her out of the ring. Gabriel grabs her in a bearhug hold and slater grabs her legs so that she can't injure either of them. She's swearing in Italian the whole time. They bring her to the top of the ramp and make her leave, then walk back down the ramp and get into the ring to join the rest of the ninnies again. Aly immediately runs into a concerned Mike backstage.

"Mike, are you watching what's going on out there?" She asks worried.

"I know Lys, I know. There isn't anything I can do though." he sighs in frustration.

"There's got to be something, I mean it's Nexus! Or well in Carly's and my case...the ninnies."

"Lyssa, we can't afford to get ourselves or Carly and Alex hurt."

"Well if anything happens I'm running out there and taking them all out."

They head into the room and watch what happens.

"Now Carly, you have to come with us." Wade tells me as I'm clinging to Alex.

Alex sighs and squeezes my hands.

"I'll be fine. Just stay safe for me." he whispers to me so that they can't hear.

I nod and I walk over to them.

"Touch me, any of you and I'll knock all you out." I threaten.

They look at each other but grab me anyway and exit the ring.

"Let go of me!"

They put me down in a chair by the announcers and stand around me. I grumble as Cody gets into the ring.

"I don't like this."

"Well tough luck love, 'cause it's happening." Wade smirks.

"Oh be quiet you cheeky little monkey. And yes I just called you that." I joke.

The other four snicker quietly and then shut up as Wade glares at them.

"Just quoting you from your FCW days Wade. And I do know that you and Alex go way back to then. And if you had any decency, you'd interfere in the match like you always do."

"Now why would I go and break my agreement hmm?" he asks.

"What's in this for you? Since when do you trust any wwe superstar? What did Rhodes promise you guys? Or just you Wade?"

"That's between us and him."

"Secrets, secrets. You know you're going to lose Sunday."

"We'll see about that. I have every intention of making Cena a member of Nexus."

"Yeah not going to happen. You're going down, and so is your posse of ninnies."

"You keep thinking that."

"Need I remind you that at Summerslam, he made you tap out?" I smirk and Wade growls.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry." I say sarcastically

I went to paying attention to the match. Alex had the upperhand and was winning. That's when he hit his finisher and went in for the pin. One, two and three. Yes! Cody rolled out of the ring onto the floor. I go to get up, but Nexus beat me to the ring. They surrounded it, blocking Alex in. Oh god, no. I go to get into the ring, but that's when Wade orderd Slater to keep me where I was. Oh jeez, he ordered the chick to watch me.

"Get the hell out of my way Wendy!" I yell glaring at him.

He grabs me and holds me there and makes sure I can see what's going to happen.

"Mike, we have to get out there." Aly says to him in worry watching.

"Alright, let's go." he says seeing Nexus get into the ring.

They run down to the ring just as they start ganging up on him and hitting him repeatedly. I struggle in Heath's hold, trying to get free. Aly and Mike slide into the ring and start helping Alex. Aly takes out Otunga and then Gabriel.

"I have never seen the likes of this! Sadie Trouble has just taken out two members of Nexus by herself!" Cole exclaims.

Miz is going after Wade while Tarver and Otunga turn their attention to Aly. That's when I get free of Slater's grip and I grab a steel chair from near me. I take it and whack it across his back making him go down. Then I crawl into the ring and stand behind Tarver and Otunga with it. Aly smirks and motions them to turn around and I slam Tarver with the chair while she kicks Otunga in the back with both feet. We push them out of the ring, along with Gabriel and they all join back up at the end of the ramp. All there's left is Wade in the ring. Alex gets up and we all surround Wade with me still having the chair in hand. Wade gets up and sees Alex. He turns and sees Miz, then me, then Aly.

"Going somewhere jackass?" Aly asks.

"I don't think so." I add.

"I'm with the girls on this one." Mike adds with a smirk.

"You messed with the wrong people Wade." Alex adds after.

Wade is looking decidely nervous.

"Aww not so fun when it's you in the middle is it?" Aly asks.

"Poor cheeky little monkey." I add.

"Little did you know Wade, while Mike and I were watching backstage, so were a couple other people. Two people who beat you. One's going to beat you Sunday and the other well, he gave you the RKO."

"Say hi to John and Randy, Wade." Aly smirks as Wade pales.

"You're outnumbered now. Prepare for an ultimate nexus beatdown." I add as John and Randy get into the ring.

Then we gang up on him, beating him at all costs.

"What a turn of the tables, the rest of of Nexus standing outside the ring watching as their leader is beaten by the oddest mix of superstars we've seen in a while. You have Alex Riley who just defeated Cody Rhodes for the possession of Carly. His mentor and former pro, the Miz. There's Carly herself, and then the Miz's girlfriend Sadie Trouble along with John Cena and Randy Orton!" one of the announcers exclaimed.

We stopped once we thought he had enough. But John went over and gave him the Attitude Adjustment, giving Wade a taste of what's to come Sunday.

"Night Wade." I say before we all leave the ring.


	66. Scary Experience

We all walk backstage, I left Aly to go back to the locker room because she needed something to drink.

"Alright, meet you there."

Aly grabs some water, but that's when she sees two shadows looming over her. She turns around and she's in the presence of Cody Rhodes and John Morrison.

"What do you two losers want?" Aly spats.

They look at each other then they grab her, and start dragging her out to the ring.

"Let me go! Mike! DC! Carly!" she exclaims as they drag her down the ramp.

They get to the ring and Morrison has Cody hold her over by the ropes. He goes and gets handcuffs and walks back over to Aly. He then handcuffs her to the ropes and goes over and grabs a mic.

"Miz, I demand you to come out here right now! I got Sadie, so come out here NOW!"

He waits and Aly is struggling in the handcuffs. Miz's music plays and he comes out.

"What on god's green earth are you doing? How dare you kidnap Sadie and handcuff her to the ring? Really? Really? You got issues John!" Miz exclaims coming out.

"Miz, I don't got issues. But there is something I want."

"Oh HELL no! YOU JACKASS!" Aly exclaims.

"Yeah? What is that?"

"It's simple really, I want Sadie." John shrugs and smirks at Miz.

"No way John. Let her go!" Miz exclaims.

"Ah ah ahh...no can do Miz. The only way she gets free is if you manage to beat me in a no disqualifications match." John taunts.

Miz stands there thinking about the stipulations.

"You're on!" he exclaims.

He then proceeds to drop the mic and rip his shirt off and walk down the ramp. Aly leans into him as he comes over.

"Be careful please."

"I will, he's not going to have you. Mark my words."

"I believe you. Love you Wonder Boy." she says smiling shakily.

He smiles back and gets into the ring and the bell sounds. They start off with a stare down. It gets about 3 quarters of the way through the match and as they're fighting outside the ring on the opposite side, and Aly remembers that in the past she's been able to get free from cuffs before.

"This better work."

Aly mumbles to herself while pulling down on the cuffs and twisting her hands in a certain way. Suddenly one hand slides free and then the other follows.

"Good thing this is a no DQ."

She give the fans a 'shhh' motion and reaches under the ring for a steel chair and slowly creeps around the ring to where John is beating up on Miz. She sneaks up behind him and wait for the opportunity to strike. She seizes the moment and hits him in the back making him go down. She hits him once more for good measure and drops the chair, going over to help Miz get into the ring before throwing John's limp body into the ring so Miz can get the pin. He slowly crawls over and covers him and he gets the pin. Aly slides into the ring and helps him get up, then leans into him still shaking lightly.

"Way to go Wonder Boy."

"How'd you get free?" he asks.

She holds up her red wrists.

"I have small wrists and he didn't make them super tight like he should have. They were pretty tight but not enough."

He hugs her happy that he won, but also in a way that he was thanking her for helping him win. She hugs him back and realizes how bad she's shaking so he looks concerned but she shakes her head.

"Not out here." she mumbles quietly.

He nods and helps Aly out of the ring and holds her as they walk backstage together. She waits until they get back to the locker room and sinks into the couch, covering her face with her shaking hands while almost crying.

"I've never been so freaked out in my life." she says through muffled tears.

We all sit around her, Miz right next to her.

"Talk to me about it Lyssa. Why were you?" he asks.

She's bent over, resting on her knees and shakes her head without lifting it up. I frown and bite my lip before speaking up.

"I think it's because she was cuffed to the ring and you were being beat up and she couldn't do anything about it. Nobody wants to see the love of their life being beaten and not being able to do anything about it." I explain.

He looks at me, then back at Aly in concern and then grabs her and pulls her to him to try calming her down. She buries her face in his chest locking her arms around his waist.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Alex says quietly and looking at me.

I look at him for a while before saying something.

"I am, what happened earlier tonight when Nexus came into the ring and started beating up on you. I was still outside that ring being held in place by Heath. I couldn't do anything."

He frowns and wraps his arms around me.

"Hopefully we won't end up in these situations again."

"If Cody leaves me alone, I still have 2 people to worry about trying to get me away from you Alex." I state.

"Well they won't have it easy by any means. I'm not letting you go." he says tightening his arms around me.

"I know. But you have no idea who these other people are do you?" I ask.

"One is Barret I'm guessing. I saw him giving you looks." he says.

"You're right about him, he is one of them." I state.

"Who's the other one?" he asks.

Mike looks over at me.

"Dibiase right?" he asks.

I look at him and nod.

"Yeah, it's rich boy."

Alex growls faintly.

"Well they aren't going to have you."

"I know, they keep trying but no success. I think Maryse is catching on to Ted about like

stalking me, so he may be backing off a bit."

"He better." Alex grumbles.

"Aly's also got 2 more people after her as well, not just John." I state.

Mike straightens up with a quiet growl.

"Who?" he asks.

"McIntyre and Gabriel." I state.

"They're in for it." he says with angry look on his face while rubbing Aly's back to help her calm down.

"Well did you notice Monday Night what happened to McIntyre? He had a bruise forming on his jaw and he was limping? Well Aly did that, and he rushed off with Cody afterwards."

He looks at Aly proudly.

"Good, he should learn not to mess with her."

"You know what I don't get? Since 2 members of Nexus are after us, why they're not trying to get us to join them along with Cena. Unless that's in their future plans."

Alex and Mike scowl.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing one of those bumble bee shirts." I state.

"Yellow isn't really your color anyway." Mike snorts.

"But hey we did an...should I say it...awesome job surrounding Wade. Talk about a Nexus beatdown." I smile.

"That was awesome indeed." He says chuckling and looking down at Aly.

"She fell asleep."

"Well I have to change since I'm still in the pillow fight match attire, so just hold tight and we can head back to the hotel."

Mike agrees.

"Why change? Goes great with the jacket." Alex says referring to my jacket that I had made

and debuted tonight.

"Nice try, but I'm still changing." I say laughing.

"I guy can try can't he?" he says as I get up.

"Yes, but you fail almost everytime." I tease with a smile.

"I shall return." I say leaving and heading to the diva locker room to change.

~Alex & Mike~

"Man tonight's been one of the craziest night I've ever had." Alex says as he makes sure all of our stuff is together and ready to go.

"You'll get a lot of those." Miz says to him.

Alex agrees with a tilt of the head.

"True. I wish it wasn't so hard on the girls."

"They're tough, most things they can deal with themselves. But I wish the same thing."

"Do you think she'll be alright to show up on Smackdown tomorrow?" Alex asks looing at Aly.

"Well we'll see how she feels in the morning."

Alex nods and looks up to see me walking back in.

"Alright, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Alex grabs his and Mike's bags while I grabs Aly's and mine since Mike is carrying her. We get back to the hotel and walk into the room.

"Going right to bed Mike?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Alright night. Make sure she's okay." I say referring to Aly.

"Of course. Night guys." he says disappearing into the room.

"Ugh, I think I need to take a shower. Wash away the feeling of Nexus when they carried me out of the ring tonight. I didn't want them touching me...gross." I say disgusted.

"Can't say I blame you, some of them are a little...ehh." Alex says chuckling a little.

"Especially Rhodes when he was all grabby with me." I say shuddering.

"Stupid pretty boy." Alex grumbles.

"I shall be right back." I say grabbing clothes to change into and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Mike also decided to take quick shower, and he comes out ready for bed and sees Aly sitting up in bed clutching a pillow for dear life.

"Nightmare" she whispers, scooting to the edge of the bed so that she can get up and change into her pjs.

He looks at her in concern.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of okay? Get changed, we can sleep. Everything is going to be okay...I promise." He says to calm her down.

She picks up her clothes and sighs.

"I know but I just can't help it."

"Just remember, here...you're safe from everything."

She kisses him lightly, and goes to change. She comes back to the sound of 'I Need You Tonight' playing quietly and she looks at Mike with a small smile.

"I know music helps you and this was on your most played list." he says shrugging.

"That's because I love this song."

He laughs softly.

"I figured." he says opening his arms up.

"Come on, you need your sleep if you're going to be on Smackdown tomorrow."

"Depends on how I'm feeling tomorrow." she says.

"That's what I figured." he says as she climbs onto the bed and curls up beside him, her

head laying on his chest.

"Just go to sleep, I'm here and everything will be fine."

She slowly falls back asleep to the sound of the music playing and he sleeps soon after.

I come out of the bathroom feeling so much cleaner.

"That feels so much better." I say as Alex laughs.

"No longer will I have that gross feeling on my skin..blehh."

That's when I look at my arms and notice bruises.

"What the hell?"

Alex looks over and sees the bruises and growls.

"They bruised you! That's it, their asses are getting kicked!"

"Hey calm down okay? Don't go starting anything this time at night. Save it for tomorrow night."

He grumbles and leans back against the headboard.

"I'm fine though, okay? They don't even hurt."

"That's not really the point but I guess. I'm still kicking their asses though."

"I know, they deserve it. But let's just forget about everything and get a good night's sleep."

Alex agrees and slides down into his spot, lifting one arm so I can lay against him. I get in next to him and lay against him and his arm around me.

"Don't be getting all grabby in your sleep now." I joke.

"Can't control that babe." he laughs.

"If I can control it...sometimes...I think you can...sometimes."

"Key word being sometimes." he snickers.

"Right. Well night." I say shutting the light off.

"Night love."


	67. Meeting TNA Roster

Friday, tonight is the live edition of Smackdown on SyFy. I'm super excited to be a part of it tonight. I wake up, and get dressed and hang around in the room a bit before quietly walking into Aly and Mike's room and I call her name. She mumbles and buries her face in Mike's chest.

"What do you want..."

"Oh sorry. Didn't know you were still sleeping. Just wondering how you're feeling."

"I'm okay. Kinda tired but nothing that a good energy drink can't fix."

"You want me to let you sleep some more? 'Cause I'll let you get some more sleep in if you want."

She fully pulls away from the still sleeping Mike.

"Nah, I've been laying here half awake for a little while. I doubt that I'd be able to fall back asleep."

"I see. Well I was just about to go out and get something to eat and stuff, you want me to pick up that energy drink for you?" I ask.

"I'll come with." she says stretching as she climbs off the bed.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the hall."

"You got it."

She grabs some clothes and changes quickly, grabbing her purse and the card key, leaving a note for Mike on her pillow. She walks out just as I'm in a mid yawn.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"So you sleep okay last night?" I ask her.

"2 nightmares but other than that, just fine."

"That's good that you slept fine, are you feeling up to smackdown tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Smackdown live, this is going to be awesome. But I'm not too thrilled about Nexus being there. Just another excuse for Wade to annoy me." I say making a disgusted face.

"Don't forget Rhodes will be there, though if he knows what's good for him, he'll leave you alone tonight. McIntyre and Gabriel will obviously be there too." she says sighing.

"There's no escaping them, they're everywhere!" I laugh.

"I know right!" she says throwing her hands up and laughs.

"I want to get to the arena early, you know so we can warm up early before showtime and before people start filing in."

"Right, me too. Let's hurry up and get this stuff and go get the boys."

We walk down to the closest donut shop and I picked up some things for us, then we stopped by another store for Aly to get her energy drink. We head back to the hotel and we walk into my room and both Alex and Mike are dressed and have their bags ready to head to the arena.

"Well look who's already ready before we are."

"Wow, I'm surprised." Aly says putting the lid back on her energy drink.

"It's like they read our minds about wanting to be there early."

"I know!"

"Hey, how'd you two know we wanted to go to the arena early?" I ask.

"We know you." Mike says as they shrug.

"Well we're not even ready yet, our bags aren't all put together." Aly points out.

"Well not exactly..." Mike trails off.

"Went through our stuff huh?" Aly half smirks while laughing.

"Not denying that." he smiles back.

"Most girls would be mad, but I just find it funny." Aly laughs loudly.

"Well that's 'cause all we need is our gear for tonight, nothing really too personal." I point out to her.

"This is true. Oh well." Aly says tilting her head thoughtfully and then shrugging.

"I hide my way too personal stuff anyway, no way anyone but me would find it."

"Me too." she says high fiving me.

"Well if we want to warm up before showtime and fans start filing in, we should get going."

Aly spins around and points down the hall.

"ONWARD!"

We all laugh and we head out and get into a car and head to the arena. Aly and I were basically in lazy clothes we didn't have to really change. We walk down to the ring to warm up before everything. Aly and I are working on each other while Alex and Mike hung outside the ring observing. That's when we stop for a bit to take a breather and take a break for a drink. That's when we see Michael Cole and Matt Striker walk in.

"Hi Michael Cole!" I exclaim waving as Aly thinks in her head 'nerd.'

"Hey Striker!" Aly exclaims.

That's when Aly takes a drink of her drink and we hear a yell.

"Sassy!"

Aly chokes on her drink and coughs, sputtering.

"Damn it Jeff!" she yells coughing.

"Sorry!" he exclaims, then Aly raises an eyebrow.

"No you're not." she says in a raspy voice still coughing a little.

That's when I see other people walk in with him.

"Hey Aly isn't that AJ Styles from TNA and a few other people from it? And Shannon?" I ask.

"I don't know, I can't see through Jeff." she says getting wrapped up in a bear hug from Jeff.

"Jeff, can't breathe." Aly says.

"Jeff, you bring like half the TNA roster with you or something?" I joke.

"Maybe." he laughs while putting Aly down.

"I can breathe!" she exclaims holding her ribs.

"And I can see now, you're right Carly. It is AJ and Shannon and a lot of the roster." she

finally sees.

Shannon grins with his arms open.

"Sass-ay!" he exclaims.

Aly practically runs out of the ring and attacks Shannon.

"Hi Shan-ay!" she exclaims sqeezing him.

"So I see you got into the big business now huh?" he asks.

"Yep!" she says grinning.

"Heard that you're in Hell In A Cell Sunday night too. Title match?"

"Yeah, me and McCool." Aly nods to the surprise of some of the other people.

"Sweet. It'll definately be a show for me, for all of us. We're coming Sunday to see the show." he smiles.

"Awesome!" Aly exclaims clapping excitedly.

"Hey Shannon, let's introduce them to the rest of the crew!" Jeff says from the ring.

"Should I be worried?" Aly asks snickering.

"Nah, everyone's cool." Shannon responds.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Aly motions me to follow.

So I walk over and Jeff follows and we walk over to where everyone is and it's a big group.

"Jesus Jeff, you bring enough people? Damn!"

"They all insisted on coming." he laughs

"Uh-huh...suuuuure." she snickers then 'eeps' as he tries to put her in a headlock.

She's able to get away from him though.

"Too slow Jeff, got to be faster than that."

"I'll get you later." he waves dismissively.

"Pfft, more like you're too slow to try." she taunts with a laugh.

"Alright guys this is Carly and Alyssa, but Matt, Shannon and I call Alyssa Sassy." Jeff introduces and Aly waves with a laugh.

"Guys this is...Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, James Storm, Jeff Jarrett, Mick Foley, Ric Flair, RVD, Rob Roode, and the Dudleys, AJ Styles, Mr. Anderson, Tara, Taylor and Sarita" Jeff introduces all of them to us.

"Nice to meet everybody." I say and aly agrees

"Hey, Kennedy...miss seeing you here in the wwe." I say to him.

"We miss you too Flair." Aly adds.

"And all of you that worked here. It's gotten pretty crazy around here. And not necessarlily the good kinda either." she continues.

"Yeah, we're now dealing with a group called The Nexus." I add.

"Pain in our asses more like it..." Aly mutters.

"You'll all get to see them tonight, they're here for Smackdown. They want even want to recruit John Cena into their little group. There's a match sunday between him and Wade Barrett the leader of Nexus. He wins, Cena joins. But if Cena wins, Nexus is gone."

"Not to mention two of them are stalking us."

"I don't even like the idea of it." I say shuddering.

"Agreed." Aly says cringing.

Then she whispers to Jeff about AJ's high flying, spinning in the air move and how she wants to learn how to do that.

"Only you." Jeff looks at Aly and shakes his head while laughing.

Aly grins at him and he motions for AJ to come over.

"What's up Jeff?" AJ asks.

"Sassy would like to learn that corkscrew move you do off the ropes." Jeff says gently pushing Aly in the head, which causes a friendly scuffle between them.

"You sure you can handle it?" AJ asks Aly.

She stares at him with a deadpan look and then looks at Jeff with a raised eyebrow as if asking 'Did he really just ask that?'.

"I think he did." Jeff jokes.

"Listen. I think if I can survive being taught by Jeff, Matt, and Shannon along with being capable of taking out multiple members of Nexus by myself, then I can take a corkscrew move off the ropes." she explains sighing.

"Alright, let's go then." AJ says to her.

She follows him and gets the move down in about 5 minutes, surprising the people who haven't seen her pull off moves before. Even AJ's amazed and Aly laughs quietly.

"Shouldn't judge a book by it's cover"

"Dude, that was awesome!" I yell.

Aly feels someone coming up behind her and spins around, her eyes landing on a pair of handcuffs. goes extremely pale and immediately throws herself out of the ring, going over by the announcer's table with a hand over her heart and breathing rapidly, on the verge of hyperventilating. Miz sees it's Matt and runs up to him and stops him.

"You need to get rid of those, like NOW! I'm not even kidding!" Miz exclaims.

Matt is startled and confused as hell but he gets rid of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asks.

Mike ignores him and immediately goes over to Aly, trying to calm her down.

"I don't even know what the hell is wrong!" Matt exclaims, holding up his hands.

"Why did you have those handcuffs?" I ask.

"It was a joke!"

"Matt, that's not funny. She's petrified of those! After what happened on Superstars last night! Morrison cuffed her to the ring to watch him beat up on Mike!" I exclaim.

"HE DID WHAT?" Matt, Jeff, and Shannon yell.

"It was for a match between them. Winner of the match would claim her."

"I had no idea. I wasn't in town for Superstars." Matt says shaking his head.

"I was kind of in the same predicament, but handcuffs weren't used on me. Rhodes had Nexus come down and watch me while he beat up Alex. Then when Alex won, Nexus surrounded the ring, while Wade had Heath hold me in place while they beat up on him." I explain.

"Everybody is okay right? Well except for the obvious emotional damage." Jeff asks.

"Yeah we're fine...physically. Well technically I'm not..." I trail off.

"What do you mean?" They all look at me.

I look at Alex, then back at them and show them the bruises left on my arms.

"They are on the list of hits to make...right alongside Morrison." They growl.

"I think it was mostly Slater, he was holding me back so I wouldn't stop the rest of them from beating up on Alex. It hurt at the time but not so much anymore."

"Okay so Slater and Morrison for sure. Put the others on standby, just in case they do something stupid again."

Alex walks over and puts his arm around me.

"Mike and I have first dibs on those two. You can have what's left, if anything."

"You can go after Wade, I mean he is trying to get me away from Alex. Basically trying to hit on me" I suggest to them.

"You can go after Gabriel too." Aly says as she and Mike walk over.

She has both arms around Mike's waist and he has one arm around her shoulder while his free hand is resting on his hip where her hands are, his hand on top of Aly's.

"I can't believe Barrett used to manage you in FCW Alex." I say looking up at him.

"I don't like to think about it." Alex says making a face.

"I really hope John beats Wade Sunday Night, I can't take much more of them anymore."

"We can only hope." Aly says sighing.

"Let's go get ready for the show. We'll see you guys later, it was nice meeting you all." I turn and say to half the roster of TNA.

Aly waves to everyone and hugs Jeff, Shannon and Matt who apologizes and then thanks AJ for the move. He says 'you're welcome' to her and we head backstage to get ready for showtime.


	68. Smackdown's Move To SyFy

We all got ready for Smackdown, Alex and Mike obviously dressed all nice as usual. Aly and I were in our ring gear for our match tonight. We sit backstage to watch what's going on. The beginning starts with a brand new theme song.

"You know I'm loving this new intro for Smackdown. Love the song as well." I point out.

We cut back to the match between Dolph Ziggler and MVP, for the Intercontinental Championship.

They announce MVP and I cheer. MVP is gaining the advantage and we're cheering for him.

"Come on Montel!"

MVP flips Dolph and he rolls out of the ring onto the mats. That's when Nexus comes out.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell are they doing out there? Someone do something!

Helloooo!" I go off on a rant.

They start beating up on Dolph and then get into the ring and surround MVP.

"Who's first? Who's first? Who's first?" he yells looking at each one of them.

That's when they circle him and then gang up on him after he hits Tarver.

"That's not right." I say shaking my head.

We continue to see them beat up on MVP, and Gabriel does his 450 splash on him. The crowd cheers and we see the Big Show emerge and he climbs up onto the ring. Nexus goes after him but he just pushes them away with one hand.

"Haha go Show!"

He goes into the ring and he keeps pushing them away, until they kick him in the legs making him go down. They beat up on him and then John comes running out after his music sounds.

"WOO! GO JOHN!" Aly exclaims.

The first person he goes for is Slater.

"Haha that's right take out the chick first!" I yell laughing.

They keep beating up on him until Big Show comes into the ring with a steel chair and takes out Slater again and Nexus scatters.

"Wimps!"

Wade comes on the Titantron and starts talking after the replay and what not.

"Ladies and gentlemen."

"Monkey!" Aly yells.

"This is a monumental evening, and what you've just witnessed was a monumental incident. Because that is the last time ever that John Cena will recieve a beating at the hands of the Nexus. Now let me remind everybody, including you John Cena about the stipulations of our match this Sunday at the Hell In A Cell pay per view. If I win, John Cena joins the Nexus and takes orders from me. If John Cena wins, the Nexus disbands...done forever. But let me assure you of this...John that isn't going to happen. So just listen to me now, because I got something to say that is going to change Smackdown for good tonight. Isn't that right Teddy?"

Teddy Long turns and looks at Wade like he was scared for his life.

"Now tonight is going to be a monumental event. Huge, the premiere of Smackdown on SyFy. Now it just so happens that I am close, personal friends with Dave Howe, the president of this network...and my fellow countryman. Now he has taken the liberty of allowing me to suggest some matches...for today's show to ensure it is the most exciting premiere in the history of Smackdown. Teddy read my suggestions."

"Tonight, the Big Show will compete in a 5 on 1 handicap match against the Nexus."

"Continue."

"And tonight, John Cena will face the devil's favorite demon, the World Heavyweight Champion...Kane."

"Oh hell no!" Aly exclaims.

"Good job."

The Ninnie's music sounds and they leave.

"Thanks for the help." John says to Big Show as they go to commercial.

"Man John against Kane? That's not right." I say shaking my head.

"It's not but something tells me that there's going to be an interruption in that match...and not

necessarily on the ninnies' part either..."

"Right, well we'll have to wait and see." I say as we come back from commercial and go back to watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt but I thinking I should bring some journalistic integrity to Friday Night Smackdown here tonight. Hi, I'm Michael Cole from Monday Night Raw."

"Hey, I'm going to reach across the aisle and shake your hand." Matt Striker says.

"I'll tell you, you guys got a taste of what we deal with on a weekly basis with Nexus a few moments ago."

"Blahh, blahh blahh." I say.

A stagehand knocks on our door telling us our match was next.

"Wish us luck guys." Aly says to Mike and Alex.

They exchange looks.

"We'll do you one better." Mike says.

They then give us good luck kisses instead.

We smile and then get all set and walk out the door and meet Natalya and Kelly Kelly outside the room. We walk to the curtan as LayCool, Maryse and Alicia walk out first.

"The following is a 8-diva, diva's tag team match scheduled for onefall! Making their way to the ring, WWE diva's champions..Michelle McCool and Layla. And their partners Maryse and Alicia Fox!"

Then me and Aly's tag team music hit and we all walk out in black and pink.

"And their opponents, Sadie...Carly...Kelly Kelly and Natalya!"

We decide that Kelly Kelly will go first. The bell rings and she's clapping her hands, and Alicia hits her getting her on her knees. She picks her up but Kelly slides behind her and pushes her. Then they do a double clothesline and knock each other down. Alicia goes over and tags in Maryse, then Kelly Kelly comes over and tags in Natalya. She grabs Maryse and flips her over on her back onto the mat. She grabs her a 2nd time and does it again. She picks her up and then drops her on her back. She goes for the cover but Maryse kicks out at 2. Maryse goes to run at Natalya but she clotheslines her to the mat. She goes in for the sharpshooter submission but Michelle kicks her away.

Aly and I get in to help. We stand behind her, then we do a double dropkick knocking Michelle down. Alicia takes me and throws me out, but Aly takes Michelle and throws her out. The Alicia kicks her and sends her out of the ring. Kelly Kelly jumps on Alicia and screams and continuously slams Alicia's head into the mat. She kicks Alicia out of the ring and climbs out after her. Natalya goes to get back into the ring but Layla pulls her off. That's when she goes over to Michelle and screams 'I've done it!' and she's grabbed from underneath the ring. That could only mean one thing...Hornswaggle. She's screaming and screaming and Michelle pulls her away from the side of the ring and that's when Hornswaggle comes out with a big smile on his face.

Hornswaggle proceeds to chase Layla around the ring, once they got back to Michelle she kicked Hornswaggle in the face knocking him down. Aly already got into the ring and was watching Michelle intently. Michelle and Layla lean against the ring and that's when Aly runs and kicks them in the back sending them to the ramp. Maryse goes for the french kiss finisher move but Aly reverses it and she gets Maryse in her submission called Trouble In Paradise. Aly had Maryse in the middle of the ring and she was so weak she couldn't reach the ropes, she had no choice but to tap and she did.

We all crawl back into the ring, and watch as Layla and Michelle cower in fear slowling crawling backwards up the ramp.

"Here are your winners, Sadie...Carly...Kelly Kelly and Natalya!"

We smile as Michelle and Layla walk away in fear. Before we leave we see that Jack Swagger is having a homecoming celebration...Ew. King of the Lisp! We walk backstage during the commercial and walk back to the room.

"What're we missing?" I ask as we walk in.

"Not much, just Jack Swagger."

"Ugh, he's so annoying." Aly exclaims.

"King of the lisp!"

"Too true!" Aly snickers.

"Wearing that cape and crown makes him king of the lisp."

"King Lisp." Aly agrees laughing.

"And what's up with the Swagger Soaring Eagle? Talk about LAME."

The rest of them agree and then Edge interrupts.

"I'd never thought I'd say this...but thank you Edge."

They ramble on until Edge punches the eagle and then spears him and before switching to backstage with Nexus we find out that Nexus are going to be lumberjacks in Cena's match now.

"Damn ninnies!"

"Should've known they'd pull something like this."

"I can't wait until they get their asses kicked."

"Gentlemen, what we did earlier was impressive. But if we truly want to make history tonight, then we've got to push the envelope a little further. Now I've got on good authority that if anyone one Smackdown lays a finger on anyone in the Nexus tonight, they're going to be suspended indefinately. And we already know that when John Cena faces Kane later tonight, the Nexus are going to be the lumberjacks. We have a chance to make something truly memorable here on Smackdown. We need to talk some strategy."

That's when they go to grooming tips with Dashing Cody Rhodes and Aly is laughing her ass off the whole time.

"Does he have to say Dashing so many times?" I ask.

Aly is laying against Mike, laughing but manages to say something.

"It gets funnier each time he says it, he has a lisp too!"

"He has a nose piercing, that's NOT dashing."

Aly, Mike and Alex are all laughing pretty hard.

"Okay, I don't want to see this anymore." I say covering my eyes.

Alex grins and pulls me into his chest.

"Better?" he asks laughing.

"Much, thank you."

Then the Ninny match against Big Show comes up next.

"Awe, I don't want to see this. It's clear that they'll win."

"I feel bad for Big Show." Aly sighs.

"What is that?" I exclaim referring to them stopping him from tapping out by grabbing each of his arms, legs and Wade chokes him out.

"That's just horrible to watch. Damn them." Aly says cringing and ending up putting her face

in Mike's chest.

"I'm disgusted. Two 450 splashes? God, someone stop them!" I exclaim.

"He totally botched the second one." Aly says snickering.

"Fail."

"Epic fail." Aly corrects.

Then we see that Rey is returning tonight.

"Hey! It's Rey! I exclaim.

"Woohoo!" Aly exclaims.

Then we see it's the Undertaker/Punk match.

"You have no chance Punk, no chance at all."

"Pfft, no chance in hell for him."

In the end Undertaker wins of course.

"Told you, told you twice."

"Yup!"

"Woo! Rey's coming up next!"

"Gooooo ReyRey!"

Once we come back from commerical, we see Alberto Del Rio come out.

"Oh hell, I'm not watching this now." I say looking away from the Tv.

"UGH! He's so damn annoying!"

Alberto's personal ring announcer start introducing him.

"English amigo." I say still not looking at the tv.

"Go king!" Aly says hearing King's comment about pressing 1 for English and cracks up.

Time goes by and then Rey comes out and starts beating the crap out of Del Rio.

"Woo! Go Rey!" Aly yells.

After Rey beats up Ricardo, we go to commercial and when we come back Randy comes out.

"HI RANDY!" Aly exclaims.

Then Cody's music plays.

"Gross." I say.

"Ewwww and look who he has with him."

"Even worse. He still has the bruise ahahaha."

"He does! HAHAHA!" Aly says looking closer.

In the end Cody loses because of an RKO.

"Serves you right."

"Haha loser."

He also RKO's McIntyre and then Sheamus comes out and knocks him out with his big kick to the face.

"Damn you Mayo Man!"

"Don't you ever learn? I guess not."

"He never does." Mike says snorting.

We then see the Make A Wish thing and we see Mike.

"Awwww. How cute." Aly says sqeezing him.

"Got to give back you know?"

"Of course. It's just cute to see you with the kids."

"And nice face too, your signature growly face as Aly would call it."

He raises an eyebrow and she giggles.

"What? That's what it looks like!"

We're interrupted by Kane's pyros coming up.

"Jeez!"

"Jesus! Way to scare the crap out of people." Aly says having jumped and clutched Mike with

wide eyes.

"I think that's the point."

She grumbles quietly, settling back down in Mike's arms.

"Damn creepy man with stupid pyros."

Then Cena comes out.

"WOO!"

"Goo Cena!" Aly says as she feels Mike scoff and swats him on the chest.

"Oh be quiet."

"I don't see what's so special about him."

"He's nice and pretty funny." she says shrugging.

"Pshh."

"Quit being jealous." she says poking him in the chest.

In the end of the match, Cena beats the crap out of Nexus and walks up the ramp as the lights go off and Undertaker appears and starts beating the crap out of Kane, once he beats him up enough and finishes him, smackdown ends.

"Nice. Told you." Aly says looking over at me.

"Suppose it's time to leave now huh?"

"Yupppp. Relaxation day tomorrow then Hell In A Cell on sunday."

"I definately need the relaxation...I'm beat right now."

"Agreed."


	69. Hell In A Cell

Sunday Night, Hell In A Cell. This is going to be a very epic night. So many championships on the line, so many chances for many people. We're waiting backstage, Mike in his ring gear and his jacket he wears to pay per views, getting set for his match. Aly is hugging him and then looks up at him.

"Whatever happens, happens. I still love you anyway okay?" she says to him quietly so that only he can hear.

He looks down at her and nods before he heads to the curtain to wait to go out. Then he gives her a quick kiss before walking away.

"Good luck Mike, show Morrison and Wabbit Boy who's boss!" I say as he's walking away.

He waves his hand in acknowledgement. We head back to the room to watch the match go down. First to come out was Morrison and Aly cringes biting her lip.

"Still the biggest show off ever."

"And one twisted individual." Aly adds quietly.

Second to come out was Daniel Bryan.

"I hate you." I say to the Tv

"Wabbit Boy." Aly mutters.

Then Miz comes out and we cheer.

"Let's go babe!" Aly exclaims clapping.

"Kick their asses Mike!" I yell.

"You can do this man!" Alex says next.

The music fades so Miz can talk.

"This is ridiculous! I was the mentor of both of you! Neither of you would be anywhere if it wasn't for me! None of these people would know who either of you are, if it wasn't for me!" Miz exclaims while starting to get into the ring.

"He kind of has a point there." Aly says tilting her head.

"But without either of you, I'd still be a huge star in the WWE." He says getting into the ring.

"Again, true." Aly says.

"Because I have IT. I have the star quality, and after tonight I will be the United States Champion! And I never tapped out, because I'm the Miz...and I'm AWESOME!"

"Woo! You tell 'em!" Aly yells again.

The match starts and he goes after Morrison first trying to kick him. Morrison gets him on his back and goes to get him into submission. But Bryan grabs Morrison and then they both knock Miz down. Aly bites her lip the whole time, eyes glued to the screen. Miz rolls out of the ring, recovering, that's when Morrison and Bryan start chasing him in and out of the ring. Morrison grabs his leg and Bryan kicks him in the face, making him roll out again. Aly cringes. It's now down to Morrison and Bryan in the ring to deal with each other. Morrison is able to make him and Bryan roll out of the ring, while Bryan had the hold on him. That's when Miz comes from behind and kicks Bryan in the back making him let go of Morrison. He then grabs Morrison and rams his back into the side of the ring.

"There we go!" Aly yells.

"Haha!" I add and Alex just grins.

Miz then takes Bryan and throws him into the barrier. He throws Morrison back into the ring and stomps on him once, then as he gets into the corner he punches him so now he's leaning on the ropes. He holds his head/neck on the rope until the ref tells him to back off. He grabs him and throws him into the other corner.

"Go baby go!"

He runs at him, but Morrison lifts up and lands on top of him and Miz grabs his legs and gets him into a submission move using the ropes. Bryan comes out of nowhere and dropkicks Miz making him let go and Morrison falls to the floor while Bryan goes for another submission move. Miz sits up to get out of it but Bryan kicks him in the back making him roll over to his side. Bryan repeatedly kicks him in the chest then gets him in a submission move and Miz is struggling. They go back and forth kicking each other in the face, while Morrison emerges from nowhere and does the high flying move of his on both of them.

Aly falls quiet and resumes biting her lip.

Miz then rolls out of the ring onto the floor leaving Morrison and Bryan left. Morrison goes over to Bryan and gets him into submission, but Miz slides back into the ring and stops him and stays under the bottom rope. That's when Morrison gets up and kicks Miz out making him land out of the ring again. Miz gets up but Morrison jumps over the top rope and lands on Miz, Aly cringes.

They both get up, Miz hanging onto the barrier when Morrison backs up and runs at him. Miz flips him over sending him into the crowd. He waits a while before going over the barrier himself to get at Morrison. Morrison hits him, but Miz grabs him and throws him into the barrier, then slamming his head onto the exposed part. From there he grabs Morrison on the ground and proceeds with a submission.

"That's what I'm talking about, come on!"

Morrison is able to get out of it and punches Miz in the face sending him crawling backwards. Miz gets up and Morrison hits him again making him walk away even further. He hits him again and then gets up on the steps in the crowd. He walks farther up the steps and Miz hits Morrison's head on the railing. Morrison is in between the gap in the railing and Miz gets him in submission.

"Let's go! Tap out Morrison!"

Then Daniel Bryan comes out of nowhere and Miz lets go of Morrison and kicks Bryan. Bryan then comes back again and Miz gives up on trying to make Morrison submit and he goes after Bryan. He throws him against a trashcan and then kicks it at him and then he goes to do something but Bryan counters and tries for the Lebel Lock and Aly cringes again. Miz rams him into the barrier and kicks him as Morrison runs over and Miz kicks him. Miz gets the advantage and drops Morrison on the barrier on his stomach. Then he grabs Daniel Bryan and throws him into another barrier, until Morrison grabs him and throws him backstage.

"Where'd he go?"

Morrison goes for Bryan, hitting him against the barrier face first. He jumps up onto the barrier and kicks Bryan in the face knocking him down. That's when Miz emerges from backstage with a equipment box and rolls it into Morrison. He takes a breather for a moment and goes over to Bryan while Morrison rolls away. He picks Daniel up and then drops him right ontop of the box. He goes over and grabs the box and rolls it towards the ramp making it hit and Bryan going flying off.

"Yes!"

Miz grabs the box again, and tries to roll it into Morrison, but he kicks it back and Miz goes to push it back. Morrison jumps ontop of the box and kicks Miz backwards into the wall surrounding the fans by the ramp. Miz walks back over and Morrison goes for another submisson. Daniel Bryan comes in and breaks it up, knocking Morrison off the box. He goes to work on Miz, but Miz counters and throws him into the small wall holding the fans in by the ramp. He goes after Morrison and executes the skull crushing finale on him on the floor surrounding everything.

"That's how you do it!"

Miz goes after Bryan and then throws him onto the ramp. Miz goes to hit him, but Bryan counters and tries to go for the Lebel Lock again. Miz counters and goes for the skull crushing finale, but Bryan counters and flips him over. They do a double clothesline and they're both on the ground. That's when Morrison is up and he's climbing the wall/staging like a monkey.

"Hey look he's a monkey!"

He climbs onto that fake setup cage on the stage and then jumps off landing on Miz and Bryan. It takes a while for them to get up, until Morrison grabs Miz's leg. Miz tries crawling away, but Morrison gets him into a submission.

"I'll be right back." Alex says leaving.

"That was strange."

That's when we turn our attention back to the screen and still see Morrison locking Miz in that submission hold. That's when we see Alex run out and grab Morrison and throw him of Miz flipping him over onto the ramp.

"Woo! You go Alex!" I scream.

That's when Daniel Bryan pushes Alex into the nearest cameraman.

"You jealous 12 year old, wabbit boy punk!" I scream.

Daniel heads over to Miz, but he kicks Bryan in the legs knocking him down. The Miz grabs Bryan but he counters and puts Miz in the Lebel Lock, eventually making him tap out.

"No! This is ridiculous!" Aly screams.

"Come on let's go out there. You just make sure Mike's okay, I'll deal with Morrison and Bryan."

We rush out to help, and I instantly start going after Bryan. Once he's up I give him a swift kick, and he goes down. I head over to Morrison as he gets up and do the same thing knocking him back down. I make sure they're not going to be moving for a while before heading over to Alex and helping him up. Once he's up, I look at Morrison and Bryan and see them getting up and I start heading for them. That's when I'm stopped by Aly.

"This is a waste of time and we have more important things to worry about right now." she say while hovering over Mike.

I give in and then we all head backstage, and the guys recover while we watch the rest of Hell In A Cell. The next match was Randy Orton against Sheamus. It looked like Sheamus was going to win it because Orton was hurting in the ribs from those steel steps. But in the end Orton won and retained the championship. He walked out of the ring and he looked up and proceeded to climb to the top.

"Wow, that's got to be scary."

"I know I wouldn't do that."

The next match, was the time...the time to see John Cena's fate.

"I don't think I want to see this match. I have a bad feeling that Nexus is going to do something to make him lose."

"I feel it too. I have a really bad feeling about this..."

We're watching and things seem to be going fine, that is until the rest of the ninnies come out.

"What the hell? They're suppose to be banned from ringside!" I yell.

"Why isn't the ref calling this?"

Then eventually they surround the ring.

"What the hell is the ref doing? He's not calling it!"

"What the friggin' hell?" Aly eclaims throwing her hands up in the air.

That's when we see basically the whole locker room come out from backstage, and go after them.

"Hey! Look at that! Get 'em!"

"Yeah!"

They knock them into the audience and make them go away, then they go backstage and it's left to Cena and Wade. It looks like Cena is going to win, he's going for the submission, but that's when someone tries to get into the ring and the ref immediately jumps over and holds him, keeping him from getting in.

"What the?"

Then the other guy runs by and cracks John in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? NO!"

Wade takes the advantage and gets the pin.

"They cheated!"

"CHEATERS!"

Nexus walks away after celebrating and John looks so discouraged.

"Poor John, he looks so upset..." Aly says sighing sadly.

That's when Aly looks at me and sees this look on my face that she hasn't ever seen before, neither has Mike or Alex.

"Dolce?" Aly asks frowning.

That's when I start shaking, and staring off and breathing heavily and I start flipping out.

"Whoa babe, whoa." Alex says putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Carls." Mike says to me.

"Calm down...calm down? I cant!"

Aly walks over to try to help.

"Dolce cut it out. Take this out on Layla 'cause you know she'll be out there trying to distract me from beating McCool."

"I will save it for later then, I also want to find the ninnies and knock their teeth down their throat."

"You and pretty much every superstar back here."

"Yeah, but this just got personal."

"Mmmm...yes it did."

"They cheat, that's how they win. I'm going to find them." I say heading towards the door.

"Dolce, it needs to wait. My match is about to come up."

"Right. Well if we see them on the way out there, I'm knocking them out."

"They're probably hiding from all the superstars."

"Well then after your match, I'm seeking them out!"

"I can't tell you if I'll be there or not. Anything can happen in my match." Aly explains.

"Right. I know."

A stagehand knocks on the door and it's time for us to go out for her match. She takes a deep breath and flips up the hood on the vest.

"Let's do this."

We go out after LayCool does and I wait outside the ring as Aly gets in. Then for the viewers at home, the announcers start talking.

"King, I couldn't help but notice that Carly seems to be extremely angry. wonder what the reason could be." Michael Cole wonders.

"Well we've seen that Carly and Sadie are both friends with John Cena and they both dislike Nexus. Also both ladies have a Nexus member that is trying for their affections, so I don't think either of them are at all happy about the events that just took place tonight with the Cena/Barrett match." King explains.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we see Carly, Sadie or even both of them go looking for them backstage after this match. Matt Striker adds.

~Jeff and TNA roster~

"Hey she stole my hooded vest!" AJ exclaims.

"Borrow AJ, borrowed." Jeff states.

~Aly and Me~

Aly is staring down Michelle when the GM dings in and Michael Cole goes over and reads what the GM sent.

"Ladies, to ensure there is no outside interference I have decided to make this match inside the steel cage!"

This is a first time ever for Aly, a match inside the steel cage. Michelle looks nervous and Layla was peeved that she couldn't get involved. The match in the end came down to a lot of close calls. In the end she ends up beating Michelle and claims the title, taking away from LayCool. The ref unlocks the cage, but that gives Layla the advantage to go in and attack Aly. That's when I rush in and throw Layla and Michelle out of the ring and out the door after Aly does one of her finishing moves on Michelle. Taking out all my aggression on them. I climb out of the ring and walk around and grab a mic and start talking.

"Layla, I've had enough of you getting involved in every match you accompany Michelle to. I'm pissed off enough, and what you just did was beyond low. You want to get involved after a match is over, then you and I are going to have a match...tonight!"

Aly and I then walk backstage.

"Time for me to find the cheaters." I say still full of anger.

"You mean WE." Aly says straightening up.

"Right, WE have to find them."

We start walking around looking for them, and I'm stopped by Dibiase.

"Not now Ted. I'm not in the mood."

He stops and is like 'Ooh damn'. That's when we see them.

"HEY!" I yell as they all jump.

Then they turn around and look in our direction and they see that we're enraged. They're all like 'Oh shit', and we walk up to them and get in their faces.

"Who'd you pay off in the sudience to make Wade win huh?" I yell.

"None of your business?" Slater says cringing.

"Wrong answer Wendy." Aly says.

"What were you even doing ringside? You were supposed to be banned!" I yell.

"Since when does that stop us?" Otunga questions.

"If I had it my way I would've so called the match, you weren't supposed to be out there!" I yell snapping my head in David's direction.

"The GM didn't do anything." Tarver points out.

"Doesn't matter, you knew the rules." Aly adds.

"Girls, you're just mad because now Cena is part of Nexus and there isn't anything you can do about it." Wade says.

I look away at Aly with the anger building, that's when I snap and charge at Wade. Aly immediately turns and punches Slater while kicking Tarver at the same time.

"You're a no good, power hungry cheater!" I yell at Wade.

Suddenly the cameras are on us, and we're being filmed and everyone even King, Striker and Cole are in awe. Aly has knocked out Slater and Tarver is on the ground clutching his stomach, and is now working on Gabriel and Otunga.

"You just love cheating don't you! Well you've messed with the wrong friend of mine!" I yell at Wade as I get up.

Aly already knocked out Otunga and all there's left is Justin. Justin is looking really nervous and keeps backing up until he runs into the wall.

"Yeah that's right, be scared. You've really gotten on the bad side of me Gabriel." Aly says to him and sees him gulp.

"If you don't want to get your teeth knocked down your throat, I suggest you walk away."

He backs away slowly, not turning his back to us until he's far enough away before he spins and sprints around the corner. Aly comes over and pulls me off of Wade.

"Come on let's go, save the rest of your anger for your match."

"This isn't over Barrett, not by a long shot." I say snarling at Wade.

We walk away and then run into John Cena and he looks so upset.

"Aw...John." Aly says sighing and hugging him.

"We're so sorry." I say hugging him too.

"Thanks girl, but I still just feel like I let everyone down" he says sighing.

"John what happened at the end of that match was out of your control! That wasn't something you could have really avoided, especially since you weren't expecting it."

"Right, but if it makes you feel any better, we king of laid wast to Nexus just a moment ago. She made Gabriel run for the hills." I say pointing to Aly.

"I think Slater and Otunga are still out cold and Tarver was doubled over clutching his stomach last I saw." Aly shrugs as John raises his eyebrows.

"Dolce full on tackled Barrett and totally beat the crap out of him." Aly adds motioning to me.

"Yep, I took on Wade, while she took out the sidekicks. Well 3 of them anyway."

"Wow, that's just crazy. Thanks." John says shaking his head in amazement.

"Anything for you, let's just say we had a lot of anger towards them" Aly says.

"I bet." John chuckles faintly.

"You'll find a way to get of their little group, I know it." I encourage.

"You know my motto." he says shrugging.

"Never give up." Aly and I say smiling.

"You got it ladies. Thanks for the mood booster." he says laughing quietly.

He hugs us and then goes to walk away but turns back towards us.

"Hey Sadie, congrats on the belt." he says, then she smiles and thanks him.

"And Carly?" he asks, then I look at him curiously.

"Kick some ass alright?"

"Certainly will."

He salutes us and we return it and then he walks away. Then we head back to the locker room for a bit before my match comes up against Layla.

"Carly, I've never seen you that angry before to single-handedly take out Wade" Mike says in shock as we walk in.

"They messed with the wrong people." I say.

"I feel a bit better, I still need to take out Layla though." I add.

"Stupid bitch." Aly mutters.

"Can't believe that after you won the match she got into the cage and started going after you after the door was opened"

"Lousy cheater." Aly grumbles.

"I'll be sure to give her the beating she deserves for you."

"I'm sure you will. Have fun with that." Aly says smirking.

Someone knocks on the door and comes in telling me that it was time for the match and I nod.

"This shouldn't take long at all. Hey Alex, come out with me?" I ask.

"Sure thing." he says standing up.

"Wish me luck, even though I probably wont need it." I say turning to Aly and Mike after fixing my jacket.

"May the force be with you young padawan." she says laughing and waving her hands around and snickers.

"Sorry, couldn't resist the Star Wars reference."

"You and your nerdy ways."

"I'm just awesome like that."

I laugh and then we head out to the curtain as Layla walks out first, and I stand there stretching and getting ready.

"You got this Carly."

Her music fades and mine starts and we walk out and then down the ramp and I do that entrance to the ring move and then Alex walks over and joins Cole, King and Striker

"Well looks like we're going to be welcomed by none other than Alex Riley tonight." Cole clearly points out.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks

"It's a pleasure to have you ringside with us for the first time."

"It's nice to be here even though I'm really just here for Carly."

"That's what I find just plain great, out here supporting your girlfriend. I respect you for that."

Cole says to him.

"Thanks...not that I really need it but whatever." Alex says looking at him strangely.

"We'd like to talk about the events that had recently unfolded between Nexus leader Wade Barrett and Carly. We saw that she completely snapped attacked him, we'd like you get your thoughts on that." Striker adds.

"Well...nerd...Carly, and Sadie as well, are both very loyal to their friends so they didn't take the outcome of that match well. And then you add in the fact that Barrett has been trying to sway Carly away from me, tonight's events with Cena were the last straw for her."

The match didn't last long, just like I had said. I won the match in like 5 minutes.

"That'll teach you to get involved after matches!" I yell at Layla.

Alex just laughs and slides into the ring with me, holding up my arm after he kisses me. We walk backstage and into the room.

"Told you wouldn't last long guys."

"I didn't think it would." Aly says not even bothering to lift her head off Mike's lap.

"Well we got one more match to see before we can go. Unless you want to go now."

"As cool as Taker is, I'd rather go to the hotel now. I'm tired."

"Alright, and don't worry about waiting for me to change, I'll just do that when we get back, because I can see you're really tired."

"Thank you. I have to get up now don't I?" she pauses and sighs.

"Not exactly." Mike says smiling.

"Have I told you how much I love you for being and awesome boyfriend?" Aly asks grinning at him tiredly.

"Not lately, but yes I know I'm awesome." he smirks.

"Dork." she says laughing a little and moving so he can get up.

I grab her bags and mine, while Alex grabs his and Mike's and we head out. Then we bump into Jeff and some of the TNA group he brought along.

"There she is. The new champ!" he grins, but then realizing that Mike is carrying her.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Just really tired and kind of sore. Steel is not forgiving at all." Aly nods.

"Been there, done that." Jeff says.

"Got the t-shirt. And the bumper sticker." Aly adds snickering.

"Haha, hey Carly congrats on winning tonight too."

"Thanks. Wasn't hard." I say with a smirk.

"But we're both tired so, we wanna get back to the hotel and get some rest before we go to Raw tomorrow night."

"Alright. It was great seeing you guys, maybe you'll have to come to one of our shows sometime." Jeff says, first hugging me and then hugging Aly.

"Definately." Aly says.

We then head out and back to the hotel where we both immediately head to sleep.


	70. More Nexus Drama

Monday Night Raw, just 24 hours from Hell In A Cell last night. We're backstage with Mike and Alex waiting for the show to start, and that's when the ninnies walk by. That's when Aly growls quietly and most of them flinch when they hear her.

"Awe look the ninnies couldn't take the beating they got last night." I say and they all cringe.

"How does it feel to be taken out by a girl Wade?" Aly asks smirking.

"Oh look I must've knocked the sense out of him, because he's not talking." I say laughing.

"Riley, you better control your girl before she digs a hole so deep that she can't get out of it." Wade says finally speaking up.

"I'm not doing a damn thing Barrett. Carly is her own person, I'm not going to control her like you would." Alex retorts.

"Just walk away Wade, walk away. Go recruit John Cena, but just remember he will take all you out...from the inside." I add.

"Piece by piece ninnies. Piece by piece."

Then we hear the theme music for Raw playing

"Better get down there soon, show's starting."

They all grumble and walk away and I high five Aly.

"Looks like they'll think twice before they mess with us."

"Haha yeah. Did you see them flinch?" Aly snickers.

We see them then come out on the Tv.

"Well let's see what they have to say tonight."

"Stupidity I'm sure."

"Now as you can see by the fact that we're all standing here today..." he stops because everyone is saying 'you suck' to them.

"Simmer down, there's a lot I need to get through. Now as you can see by the fact that we all stand here today, I was victorious in my match with John Cena last night. But before we bring out the newest member of the Nexus, there are a couple of issues that I would like to address. Now first of all, I have identified the 2 mystery assailiants who hit the ring during my match last night. Now if you look at the tron, you will see that those two men were in fact Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty."

"THEM?" I exclaim.

"What the hell?"

"Now let the records show, that I did not ask either man to get involved in the match. In fact, I barely know either of them. And they are certainly not a part of the Nexus. Now I needed no help whatsoever in defeating John Cena last night. Which brings me to my second issue." Wade is stopped again by the crowd chanting 'you suck'.

"Yes, you've already told me that. Now my second issue is this... If I needed no help in defeating John Cena, then what on earth were you four thinking in coming down to the ring during my match, potentially causing me a disqualification? Otunga, I believe that was your bright idea. You know what I don't want to hear it, not right now. 'Cause tonight is about celebration, tonight is about inducting the newest member of the Nexus. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding. Put your hands together and give a very, very welcome to John Cena!"

We wait and John immediately comes out but not in a ninnie shirt, his merchandise. He walks down the ramp as Nexus has those smiles on their faces. He walks up the stairs and gets into the ring and stands before them with that still discouraged look on his face.

"John, I know this has got to be tearing you apart inside. But I also know that you're a man of your word. And the deal was that if I beat you, you become a fully fledged member of the Nexus. I think in time John, you're going to come to realize that this is the best thing that could ever have happened to you. Tarver."

"John Cena, you put your hands on me, you even made jokes about me and you tried to threaten my livelyhood! And now the joke is on you. Who's laughing now, because you failed! You failed!" Tarver exclaims.

"Uh no Stripper, YOU cheated. And watch, John's going to kick your ass." Aly states the obvious and smirking.

"Listen, the rest of us...we have a little gift for you. Just for you." Tarver says holding out the Nexus armband for Cena to take.

"Take it and burn it John!" I yell.

"Take it and throw it back in their faces!" Aly yells.

John takes it and gets in Tarver's face and Tarver backs away. John looks at the crowd then down at the armband and takes his off, then looking between both of them. Then he looks up at Nexus, then down at the bands and then at the crowd. Back down at the band, then Nexus, then down at the band again and puts it on his arm.

"Now John, we know that this transition is going to be a little difficult for you. But it's okay, we're all here for you. And the public, they want to know exactly your thoughts about all of this. But instead of putting you on the spot and making you feel uncomfortable, we got an official statement that you CAN and WILL read in front of your public right now." Slater says holding out the statement to John.

John takes it and then goes up to Wade and says something.

"John this is non-negotiable. You will read it and you will read it NOW."

"Now John."

John goes and takes the mic from Slater and goes onto read the statement, even though he didn't want to.

"I John Cena...hereby acknowledge that I am officially a member of the Nexus...any enemy of the Nexus is now an enemy of mine...as for my fans I hope you stand by me because the fact of the matter is, you're either Nexus or against us."

We all sat there and watched as he read that statement he was given by Slater.

"I don't like this. That's not right. He looks so upset, I want to hug him again." I say, saddened and disgusted at what's unveiling before us.

"I hate this, this is just so wrong."

"I'm just so saddened by this, I want to cry right now. They're not being fair."

"They were never fair, but I agree this is majorly depressing." Aly says laying her head against Mike's neck and shoulder.

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it John? And I promise you in time that it's going to get a lot easier. For the first order of business, is that tonight you're going to have your first match as part of the Nexus. And it's going to be a tag match, 'cause you see Evan Bourne and Mark Henry have decided that they want a bit of revenge on us after what we did to them last week. And you're going to help us teach them a lesson. And seeing as it is your first day John, I'm going to afford you the liberty of choosing your own tag partner for the evening. So go ahead take your pick."

That's when John smiles.

"Hey, there's that smile!" I exclaim.

"Ooooh he's planning something!"

He goes and gets into Tarver's face.

"Michael Tarver. Good choice. It's official then, John Cena and Michael Tarver will take on

Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. And as they say there really is no time like the present. So Bourne, Henry...why don't you come out here right now and recieve the beating of your lives."

Mark Henry's music plays as he and Bourne walk out and into the ring.

Nexus leaves the ring and John goes over to Evan Bourne and shakes his hand for good sportsmenship. Tarver flips out of course and then goes after Evan. The camera pans on Cena before commercial. We come back from the commercial and Mark Henry is in the ring now, laying the beatdown on Tarver. John puts his hand out to be tagged, with a huge smile on his face. Now it's Evan's turn to beat up Tarver. He goes for the pin and Tarver kicks out. John puts his hand out again to get Tarver to tag him, jokingly of course. The as the match progressed, John put his hand out again, but he pulled it back in and grabbed a sharpie out of his pocket and jumped off the canvas and he went to sign some autographs.

"Hahahaha!" I laugh and Aly cracks up.

"He even signed Michael Cole's script too! Haha!"

This gave Mark Henry to chance to get tagged in and he stood behind Tarver. Tarver turned around and screamed and that's when Tarver lost. John's smiling and he grabs a mic to start talking.

"Woo! Go John!"

"I appreciate Nexus writing a little note on my behalf, but if you don't mind I'd like to make a statement of my own. It goes a little something like this..." he says getting into the ring.

"I John Cena, as the newest member of Nexus plan on doing one thing...and one thing only while I'm a member of this group. Destroying it from within! Tonight, I prove that you can be Nexus...and against us!" John finishes whacking the mic onto Tarver's head.

"Yeah! Go John!"

John then continues his pursuit of hurting Tarver. He gets him in the ring and delivers the STFU on him. But that's when the GM dings in.

"I knew John would kick Stripper's ass, but I have a bad feeling about the GM's email..."

"May I have your attention please, I have recieved an email from the general manager. John...John and I...and I quote. The terms of the stipulation for your match with Wade Barrett stated that if you lost, you must join the Nexus. Now Nexus...Nexus is clearly a group that takes direction from it's leader Wade Barrett. And thus as a member of the group John, you must also take direction from Wade Barrett. If you don't...as much as I would hate to do it...as much as it would be bad for business...as much as the WWE Universe would despise it...I would have no alternative but to terminate your WWE contract!"

"WHAT!" I yell.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM!" Aly yells.

"Hey, Lyssa calm down a bit" Mike says putting his hands on her shoulders.

"This isn't fair though!"

I'm speechles at the moment, with the saddest look on my face and I'm shaking my head.

"Mr. Cena, no one man despite his popularity is bigger than WWE. In other words Mr. Cena, I will fire you!"

John stands there with a look of disbelief on his face and looking around at the fans around him. He just looks so sad right now, it's not fair. He slowly exits the ring, not believing what he's just heard. Aly then slumps back onto the couch, having jumped up while yelling.

"This is just utter bullshit. I feel horrible for John." Aly says sighing and running her hands over her face.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to find him since he walked backstage already. You coming Aly?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says standing back up.

"We'll be back." I say as we walk out the door on the search for John.

"I think Mike is getting a little jealous." Aly says as we look for John.

"Why do you think that?"

"You know how he is about John and we keep freaking over his feud with Nexus. Mike tries to hide it but it's not hard to figure out if you know him like we do." Aly shrugs.

"Well John is like our friend, kind of like an older brother to me anyway. I think we have to make it clear that it's only because John's our friend and we care."

"Right, I agree."

Then we come to face an even more saddened John. Aly doesn't even say anything at first and just hugs him.

"You'll be alright John. You'll find a way to make things work." she says after a minut.

"But this isn't fair at all, the GM sucks." I say to him, then hug him after Aly lets go.

"I thought I had it all worked out and then this happens..." John sighs.

"Harris and McGillicutty should've stayed out of the match last night, you can blame them John. It's all their fault. I blame them, I really hope their not here tonight...otherwise we all know what will happen." I say and John chuckles a little.

"We've got your back John, always." Aly adds.

"Thanks. You two are feeling more like little sisters all the time." he says with a small smile on his face.

"Well to me anyway, you do seem like a big brother." I say smiling.

"I agree." Aly laughs lightly.

"By the way, can I see that ninny armband?" I ask.

"What for?" he asks looking at me strangely.

"I want to stomp it into the ground."

"I'd let you, but I don't want to get in more trouble than I am." he says laughing.

Then the ninnies come out of nowhere.

"That's a good idea John, wouldn't want you fired or anything would we?" Wade asks walking over with that sly smile on his face and Aly growls under her breath.

"If I wanted to Wade, I would wipe that smile off of your face." I say angrily.

"Oh really?" he says raising an eyebrow.

"Really. You want to test me on that? Go ahead." I say getting in face.

"Oh yes, test us. You'll find yourself in the same place as last night ninnies." Aly snorts.

That's when John makes me back up.

"John, don't worry I got this. Plus this isn't just about you having to join Nexus, this is also personal. Because monkey ears here is trying to get me away from Alex, so he can have me for himself." I explain.

John shrugs and backs up.

"Listen here monkey ears, there's no way in hell I'll EVER be with you. You can keep trying, but you'll get nowhere."

"Same goes for you Filler Boy." Aly states, glaring at Gabriel.

"Oh really? Well guarantee you'll be mine, and Sadie will be Gabriel's when you two join the Nexus too." Wade states proudly.

"No chance in hell, no chance in hell." Aly laughs.

"That's what Cena said...and look where he is now." Gabriel says to her.

"No offense to John but you'll have hell of a damn difficult time trying to get Carly and I to join you. You haven't see the half of what we're capable of and as if we weren't enough to wary of, you'd be surprised at the people we know that are supremely pissed at you." Aly says folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and who said we care?" Otunga retorts.

"Would you like to get knocked out again, 'cause I can arrange that for you." she stares at him evily.

"That won't be necessary." Wade says.

"Right, cause that would be a waste of time." I add.

"And you're just plain afraid to piss us off." Aly scoffs.

"We'll see you later John, everything will be okay." I say then turning to Wade.

"And as for you, you're well overdue for one of these..." I say turning and then giving him one of the hardest slaps ever across the face.

"And one of these for you of course." she says punching Gabriel as hard as possible.

We leave and walk back to Alex and Mike.

"Damn his jaw hurts." Aly says shaking her hand out and then inspecting her knuckles.

"Wow I'm bleeding. Haha nice."

"And my hand hurts, he's got a hard face. Damn." I say shaking my hand.

"He'll have one hell of a hand print on his face though." Aly snickers.

"Like Sheamus when Khali slapped him, that sucker was RED."

"Yeah! If you're lucky, it might bruise too!"

"Good."

"I'm sure Gabriel is going to have one hell of a bruise later."

"I know right?" I say still shaking my hand from the pain as we walk back into the room.

Aly is inspecting her knuckles again as we enter the room.

"What're you looking at Lyssa?" Mike asks as we walk in.

"My knuckles..." she says poking them and hissing.

"That smarts."

"What did you do?" Mike asks.

"Yeah what did you two do?" Alex asks.

"She gave Wade the biggest slap I've ever seen." Aly points at me while I'm still shaking my

hand.

"His face is hard as hell, that freaking hurt my hand."

"And what did you do Lyssa?" Mike asks.

"Punched Gabriel as hard as I could..."

"And her knuckles are bleeding..." I point out.

"Your hand will need to be wrapped up." Mike says frowning and picking up her hand.

"Come on..." he motions her to follow.

Aly follows, gently poking her knuckles to see which ones are more sore than others. I on the otherhand, while they're gone...sit holding my hand waiting for the pain to subside. Alex gets up and gets me a small bag of ice, taking my hand and putting the bag on it.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yeah, he was way overdue for one of my slaps. He said he's going to try to get Aly and I to join Nexus like John, that way I would be with Wade, and Aly with Gabriel."

"They'll have to get through Mike and I first." Alex growls.

"Right, exactly. I bet he's going to have the reddest slap mark on his face tonight, if I'm lucky the sucker will bruise"

"That's my girl." Alex chuckles.

"I hope I'm able to compete tonight." I say laughing and sighing.

"You'll be fine. It doesn't feel like you've broken anything so you should be alright." he says gently pressing his fingers into my hand.

~Aly & Mike~

"Tell me again why you punched Gabriel?" he asks.

"Because they said they want Dolce and I as part of Nexus, with Carly at Wade's side and me with Gabriel."

"That's not going to happen."

"I know but it still pissed me off."

"And look where that got you, you could've broken your hand Lyssa."

"It was worth it." she mutters.

"I don't want you to be breaking bones in your body, especially if it's something small like your hand."

"It's probably going to happen at some point you know." she says sighing and watching as he keeps wrapping her hand.

"I know, I just don't want it to happen now...not this soon."

"Why? Because I just got the title?" she asks looking at him curiously.

"No, not that. It's too soon in your career to be breaking things and plus I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"Awww. I don't want to see you getting hurt either so be careful alright?" she asks after giggling quietly and kissing him as he finishes wrapping her hand.

~Regular P.O.V.~

Aly and Mike walk back into the room and she looks over at me.

"How's your hand?"

"Alex says nothing feels like it's broken, so I should be fine."

"Good."

"And yours?"

"A little busted up and they'll probably bruise nicely but I'll survive. Good thing I punched him with my left hand instead of my right even though I'm stronger right handed."

"Right."

Then we sit down and go back to watching more of Raw.


	71. Kicking Ass

The next match that came up was Natalya against Alicia Fox, and it didn't last long. Natalya won via submission using the Sharpshooter.

"Pffft, weakling." Aly says referring to Alicia.

"Woo, Johnny Knoxville!"

We come back from commercial again and seee Johnny talking about the new Jackass movie to Melina and Gail Kim.

"...here to make friends and you got to check out my new movie Jackass 3D. It comes out October 15th and we're really psyched."

"Johnny, we're so psyched...we're so excited to watch it."

"Yeahhh, high five!"

"Hey bro! Johnny Knoxville what's the deal man?"

We also hear that from our room, so we go and peek out the door and watch whats going on.

"Haha Zack Ryder! Oh watch this ladies, he's such a tool. Hey buddy, high five..."

That's when a giant hand comes out and hits him and we crack up laughing.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Johnny says laughing.

We go back into the room still laughing with tears in our eyes.

"Oh that was priceless." I say.

Then we see on the Tv John Cena, staring at the Nexus armband with that still saddened look and Josh Matthews comes up to talk to him about everything that's happened.

"Excuse me John? After what the Raw general manager just decreed, it seems that you're either Nexus...or you're fired. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. This is all I've ever done, this is all I've got. I can't not be in the WWE. Then again..." He trails off when he looks and sees McGillicutty and Harris walking in.

When they see him they bolt, and then he bolts down the hallway and into the locker room where he's stopped by Wade and his ninny posse.

"John...John. I'm glad you're here. I saw what you just did to Tarver...there's a lot we need to talk about." Wade says as the camera pans out to reveal McGillicutty and Harris standing there.

"Ooooh I SO despise them right now."

John goes to walk away but Wade stops him making him come back.

"I've got big plans for your future." Wade says as McGillicutty and Harris walk away.

"Yeah that's right walk away." Aly says sternly.

We come back from yet another commercial to see Daniel Bryan out in the ring already and his music playing. I look closely at the belt around his waist and I see the name tag falling off.

"Wow he must not take care of that thing, the name tag is falling off. Mike, he's not taking care of your championship."

"See what I mean? He doesn't deserve to be champion, he can't even take care of the title belt properly!" Mike says scowling.

"That's what you should expect from a twelve year old." Aly adds.

"This contest is set for onefall, currently in the ring..weight 192 pounds he is the United States Champion...Daniel Bryan!"

Then we see Sheamus come out.

"Be prepared for a beatdown wabbit boy!" Aly exclaims.

The match didn't last long because Sheamus got disqualified.

"Mayo Man has anger issues."

Before heading to commercial we see Edge on his way out to the ring, for one thing only.

The apology to the general manager.

"This should be good."

We come back from commercial and they replay what happened between Cena and Nexus backstage and then Michael Cole is in the ring on that gm stand.

"If I could have your attention please. The Raw general manager wanted me to make it clear, that after the events of last week, he will no longer be communicating electronically with his voice altered. Instead he will be communicating as he has in the past via email. Through me, the voice of the WWE, Michael Cole! But before Edge comes out here, let us review the horrific events from last week." he says, the screen replaying the footage from

last monday night.

"On behalf of the general manager, that act of defiance was unexceptable! Therefore, two things are about to happen. The general manager wants Edge to come down here and apologize, and then the general manager will make a huge announcement regarding the WWE Championship. So Edge, the general manager is waiting."

Edge's music plays and he walks out and grabs a mic and gets into the ring after he does is entrance with the pyros.

"I'm not going to apologize for anything. In case you missed Smackdown or Hell In a Cell, I'm on a personal crusade against all things stupid. And around here on this show, there are a lot of things that are stupid. A GM that rules by email...stupid. And Michael Cole, you have been the personification of stupidity since 1997. I...I would rather listen to a recording of J.R. than a live Michael Cole. Oh and Raw GM, whovever you are, wherever you are if you think I got attitude now...just wait until I become WWE Champion, then you see some attitude."

The GM ding goes off and Michael Cole stands there laughing.

"And I quote...tonight we're going to determine the next number one contender for the WWE Championship. And we're going to do it in a 20 man over the top rope, battle royal. And the prize for the winner...well that person will face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship in 3 weeks at Bragging Rights. However Edge, you've disrespected me one too many times. You wont be in this battle royal tonight, because I have officially traded you to Smackdown!"

"Bye bye Crazy eyes!"

"You know what? Hallelujah! This is one of the greatest nights of my career. I no longer have to deal with a gutless GM, or hear this tool recite the single worst catch phrase in the history of the WWE...and I quote." Edge mocks.

"How dare you? My Cole Miners love when I say that! And now...now that I am the official voice, yes the official voice of the WWE...you need to treat me with some respect sir!"

"Respect? You want me to treat you with respect? Would it be respectful if I went off Raw on a high note and knocked you off your little perch and speared you into next week? Would that be good? Is that respect?"

That's when Mike said that we should go out there, so we head out to the curtain and walk out. Aly wearing the shirt Mike got made for her that says 'Hello I'm Awesome's Girlfriend' and we start walking down the ramp.

"You will do no such thing Edge. Michael Cole is a visionary! He is the one person that realized my awesomeness before anybody else! It's okay Michael." Miz says walking up the stairs and climbing into the ring.

Michael Cole gets off the platform and leaves the ring.

"It's alright Michael go back to your announce desk." Miz says as Cole climbs out.

"Yeah yeah, run along Cole. Run...there you go." Edge says as Cole runs back to the announcer's desk.

"Let the Edge wannabe handle this." he says pointing to Miz.

"Really? Edge wannabe? Really?"

"Really...really? Yes really. One word name...check. You wear a trench coat to the ring for your matches...check. You're a money in the bank winner...check. And you know what? I was using the word awesomeness while you were still in high school popping zits." Edge goes off as Miz hands the briefcase to Alex.

"That's a...interesting analysis Edge. But the fact is, we're nothing alike."

"You know what? You're right there...you're correct. Because I've been WWE Champion. And even since I've been on this show, let's see...I've had a wedding, I've been divorced, I've had a live celebration. You, I don't know how you even got Sadie because I haven't seen you successfully talk to a woman since I've known you."

That's when Aly grabs the mic from Miz and lashes back.

"He can't talk to women huh? Well I think you have it wrong because obviously he has me and what do you have hmm? Absolutely nothing."

Aly hands the mic back to Miz and Edge just brushes her comment off and goes back to talking to Miz.

"Unless of course, you count Alex Riley.

Alex laughs it off and that's when I take the mic from Miz this time. I then proceed to life up Alex's shirt.

"Does this look like a girl to you?" I ask Edge then looking at the crowd.

"What do you think?" I ask the crowd as they cheer and laugh while agreeing with me.

I hand the mic back to Miz and then Alex grabs it as it's in his hands and lashes back at Edge.

"Because I'm the one with the long hair and the pouty lips right? Haha. Look whether you like it or not, this man is the future of the WWE and I really wouldn't talk to him like that, because he is the Miz and he is awesome."

"Kind of strange that you noticed my lips, and I wouldn't go to hair if I were you, but he is awesome...at tapping out to Daniel Bryan."

"Look who's talking, you're the one getting into arguements with a computer."

"You're all trying to adgitate...if you're trying to adgitate me, it's not going to work. Because at 3 weeks at Bragging Rights, I'm either going to be competeing in a WWE Championship match or I'm going to be leading my team Monday Night Raw into decimating Smackdown. So why don't you go to SyFy and tell all your new little Smackdown buddies, that I'm the Miz and I'm AWESOME!"

"So let's clarify here, and with all due respect to Johnny Knoxville. You are the Miz, but you're the WWE's biggest jackass."

That's when Edge unleashes onto Alex knocking him down and throws Miz into the GM podium knocking the computer off it. He backs up and kicks the computer away and gets ready for the spear to deliver it to Alex. Once he gets up Edge runs and he spears him. That's what gets my blood boiling and I snap, getting into Edge's face. That distracted him enough for Miz to grab him and give him the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Have fun at Smackdown." Miz says while getting up and fixing his suit and his music goes off.

He climbs out of the ring and pulls Alex out. Aly and I get out of the ring and start walking up the ramp with them. I help him as we walk up the ramp, and as we are John Cena comes up on the screen with Nexus.

"You might think that what you did to Tarver earlier was clever. But to be perfectly honest with you, I've been looking to get him out of the way for a while now...so you actually did me a very big favor. And that's the kind of inititive I was looking for when I recruited you for the Nexus. The thing is I don't want you restling on your laurels. We've got to carry on in the same vein, by having you help me win in tonight's battle royal."

"What happens if I win the Royal?" John asks.

"Well that's not going to happen, because I'm ordering you to help me win the battle royal."

"And in the unlikely event that Barrett is somehow eliminated, you help one of us win." Otunga says as they all look at him weird.

"What?" Wade asks.

"I mean, I'm sorry that came out wrong...uh what I meant to say was..."

"No, here's the deal. You will do what I tell you to do or you will be fired."

I shake my head as we walk backstage and back into the room.

"Alex are you going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Focus on your match coming up."

"Alright, we'll see you after the match." I say kissing him quickly before Aly and I head out and down to the curtain and get ready to come out.

We come out during the commercial break and when we come back we're already in the ring, watching LayCool coming out and talking because they have mics on them.

"This is a Diva's tag team match set for onefall. Currently in the ring, the team of Carly and the WWE Unified Diva's champion, Sadie!"

Then LayCool come out.

"And they're opponents. Layla and Michelle McCool!"

"Flawless!" we hear them say.

"They love us. That's right y'all, you get to hear LayCool all night. Yeah, wherever you guys are." Michelle says.

"Nobody cares." Layla adds.

"That's a good one Lay. We got this one, is this really competition Lay?" Michelle asks.

"Which one of you want me huh? I know that you both want me."

We decide that Aly will go up against Michelle first, and Layla was doing commentary. But before we could even begin, we see that McGillicutty and Husky are coming out. But Aly and I focus on the match. Michelle kicks her then knocks her down then twists her arm but Aly counters. She then jumps up and kicks Michelle knocking her down. Aly was on a roll going after Michelle, knocking her down repeatedly. That's when she cheap shots Layla knocking her off the side of the ring. Aly goes for the pin after doing one finisher on Michelle but Layla comes running in screaming 'get off my friend' and stops Aly from getting the pin.

That's when I get in and grab Layla going to stop her, but the ref stops me telling me to get back outside the ring. That distracts the ref and Layla knocks Aly down. That's when the ref turns around and tells Layla to get back to her spot too. That's when Aly is able to get up and tag me in and I stand there waiting for Michelle to get up. I kick her and then I lean against the ropes, run and knee her in the face. Then I go behind her and grab her head and drop her, and go for the pin. LayCool is pissed and I crawl out of the ring with Aly, we go to leave but Husky and McGillicutty stop us by standing in our way.

"You really want to piss me off don't you?" Aly ask

"Let me guess, Wade or his little ninny posse sent you two out here right?" I ask.

They smirk.

"Well I'll let you know, that I'm way different now than when I was on NXT with you losers with Alex. You don't want to mess with me...or both of us. So you can just go away."

They don't move.

"Alright that's it."

"Now you're in trouble."

"Big time trouble." Aly says smirking devishly.

"Double super kick?" I ask looking at her whispering.

"On 3. One...two...three!" Aly says grinning.

We knock both of them onto the floor.

"Nighty Night." we say as we walk over them.

We walk backstage just as Johnny Knoxville was talking to Maryse.

"Haha, I don't speak spanish."

"That's french."

"Oh."

"Well what I'm saying is, I know that you sent the letters. Ted and I have been recieving messages."

"I haven't sent anything."

"I want you...you will be mine..."

"Johnny Knoxville!"

We hear Ted yell and appear in the doorway.

"It was you! It was you wasn't it?"

"Ted it was not me. Ted...Ted...don't come any closer."

That's when Ted got hit by the giant hand and then we just crack up laughing. That's when Maryse rushes over.

"You're crazy! Are you okay? Are you okay? Oh my god. You're dead! You're dead!" she screams then says stuff in French while throwing her shoes at Knoxville and walking around to the otherside of Ted.

"Help! Oh my god. It's okay!" she says standing up.

That's when the hand comes back and hits her making her land ontop of Ted and we bust out laughing even harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Look I'm sorry. Ohhhh no." Johnny says walking off.

We catch up to him and we're still laughing out butts off.

"Hey Knoxville, nice job back there! Even though it wasn't on purpose. That was hilarious!" she says after we catch up with him from walking away from Ted.

"Glad somebody thought it was funny." he says.

"Well of course it was funny, when we despise both Ted and Maryse." Aly says referring to both me and her.

"Nice, what for?" he asks laughing.

"Well you know how Carly and I are with Riley and Miz? Well Ted's trying to get Carly away from Alex and Maryse wants Miz away from me."

"Now I don't feel so guilty about the hand hitting them." he says snorting.

Then we give him a high five.

"I'm sure Ted's going to be looking for you tonight after what just happened, so just watch your back." I say.

"Let us know if you need any help."

"I will. I got to get out to the ring now to say a few things, but if I need you I'll call you two out." he says to us.

"Sounds good. Have fun!" Aly exclaims.

He walks out to the ring worried about where Ted is and grabs a mic.

"Hey Witchita! It's great to be back on Monday Night Raw here tonight, and uh...man please go see my movie Jackass 3D October 15th. Uh, had a ball...that's all!" he says putting the mic down and trying to get out of the ring before Dibiase comes down, but it was too late.

He grabs the mic and Ted walks in with Maryse.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. No hard feelings okay?"

"No hard feelings? No hard feelings? You have any idea who I am and what I'm capable of doing to you? Huh funny man?"

"Look, I was just trying to make Maryse laugh. I'm sure you try to make her laugh all the time. Like the first time she saw you with no pants on. No, no, that's not what I meant, you know? You know you wear funny boxers with dollar signs and pictures of your father on them you know?"

"That's funny huh? Johnny Knoville has jokes. Maryse, isn't that so funny? Man I really got to give you a hand."

That's when Dibiase hits him and he goes to get up. But that's when Johnny calls us out first real quick.

"Heyyyy, Carly and Sadie a little help here!"

"You want to try something Richie Rich?" Aly asks walking out with me.

Ted stops what he was about to do and picks up his mic and looks at us.

"Yeah do you really want to try something? I don't think so...leave him alone Ted." I add.

"No, plus what're you two going to do about it? Nevermind I don't want to hear it, I'll just do what I was planning." he says then putting Johnny in the submission hold.

That's when we run down the ramp and we get into the ring and we double team him. Maryse tries to get Aly away and she just turns around and slaps her and she backs up into the corner. We roll out of the ring and walk back up the ramp with Johnny before the lights go gold and words come up on the titantron: 'you are mine'. And Goldust comes up behind Maryse and Ted and takes him out.

"I dont want you." he says to Ted and goes to Maryse.

"I don't want you either." he says then going to Ted's belt.

"I want you" he says grabbing the belt.

We go to commercial and then back to the room after walking backstage and Miz is getting ready for the 20 man over the top rope battle royal to determine who faces Orton at Bragging Rights for the WWE Championship.

"Isn't it almost pointless for you to be in this thing since you have that?" Aly asks pointing at the MITB case.

"Yeah kind of is, but hey if it gets me closer to that WWE Championship I can't complain."

"True, true. Just be careful out there, Nexus is in the match." Aly adds.

"And Wade will probably order John to help them so watch for that too." I add

"I will, wish me luck guys." he says walking towards the door.

"Kick ass babe!" Aly exclaims.

"Always do." he smiles then walking out the door.

We come back from commercial and John is in the locker room looking at the Nexus armband when Otunga comes and sits next to him.

"John, I know you're upset. I heard what you said earlier. But I want to tell you, Nexus isn't all bad. Barrett can be uh...let's just say sometimes he can be a bit demanding. But I know deep down, we can make this work. Trust me. Now I know you feel like this is the end, but it's not. Listen, if you ever need to talk...I'm here for you okay? Just let me know." Otunga says getting up and leaving.

"Okay what is Otunga a therapist now?" I ask.

"Apparently. Awkward much?" Aly asks.

"He pulled a Dr. Phil. Pfft!" I exclaim.

"Too bad he isn't bald or he really would be like Dr. Phill."

That's when I crack up.

"He would look so freaky if he was bald." I say inbetween laughing.

"I know right!"

The match starts and the first one to come out was John Morrison. Then R-Truth came out, then Santino Marella and his buddy Vladimir Kozlov. After them Sheamus came out, of course. After him, John Cena's music played but he never came out to his music. The music cut and the ninnie's music played and they all walked out first and then John Cena. When they were in the ring, they closed in on Wade's face and I clearly see the slap mark and a bruise forming.

"Ha! There's that slap mark and bruise I hoped for!"

"Way to go Dolce!" Aly says high-fiving me.

Alex grins proudly and then they show Gabriel and Alex cracks up.

"Windy, oh my god what did you do to his jaw?"

"I punched it, the proof from my wrapped up hand."

"Not cool that you almost broke your hand but damn that bruise is impressive! Yours too

CareBear!" Alex says shaking his head and laughing.

"Well we've had enough of them, they really deserved it."

"Damn straight they did." Aly grumbles

"Especially Husky and McGillicutty, tried to stop us from leaving. But I'm sure you saw what we did to them. Wow, we're just kicking ass tonight."

"You two are really on a roll." he smirks.

"Clearly we're done for the night now. I have to rest my hand anyway, I don't want to almost break it like you did Aly."

"Well sor-ry, it wasn't my plan to almost break my hand. Blame Filler Boy for having a hard face."

The bell rings as soon as everyone is down at the ring after the commercial break. the first person to be eliminated was Evan.

"Aww poor Evan."

Next to be eliminated was David Hart Smith.

"Awe, bye David."

"Sorry dude."

Then John Cena eliminates Regal.

"Ahaha!"

"Haha, way to go John!"

Then Miz eliminates Santino.

"Bye bye Satino!"

Mark Henry then picks up Zack Ryder over his head and throws him out of the ring.

"Bye ShortBus!" Aly exclaims.

"Bye Primo!" I say as Mark throws him over the rope.

Mark goes to eliminate Wade, but John pulls Wade off of him and saves him. This distracts Mark and all of Nexus goes after him and eliminates him and Aly winces then sighs. John didn't help so Slater and Otunga go at it with John, yelling at him and that's when he snaps and he throws Otunga over the top rope eliminating him.

"Haha! Ninny!" I laugh.

"Go John!" Aly says cracking up.

During the commercial Kozlov got eliminated and so did Darren Young. As the match went on, Slater was eliminated by Morrison.

"Haha bye Wendy!" Aly exclaims.

Then Morrison eliminates Tyson, and Miz looks at John and goes after Morrison but Morrison ends up eliminating him.

"Damn it!"

"He at least lasted this long though."

"True."

In the end it came to John and Wade. Wade told John to walk away, to throw himself out of the match. After much hesitation, he gave in and walked away making Wade win. That's when Orton came out and got into the ring and just mocked Wade with the belt. Soon Mike walked back in and we waited for him to change before we headed back to the hotel to get some rest before tomorrow.


	72. Well Deserved Break

I get woken up the next morning by Aly shaking me, and I groan in protest.

"Come onnnn, wakey wakey!" she exclaims.

"I got something to tell you!" she adds.

"Whaaat?"

"I'm going to Austrailia."

"Really? That's so cool!" I say sitting up.

"I know, Mike's been nominated for an austrailian kid's choice award. The Baddest Baddie."

"Of all awards." I laugh.

"I know right? So anyway you and DC will have a bit of a vacation from me and Mike." she states.

"Sweet. Not that we don't love you guys but it'll be nice to have some time alone." I say and Aly laughs.

"When do you leave?" I add asking.

"Later in the evening."

"Alright, well let me sleep some more. Not fully aware of my surroundings right now, too tired."

"Alright, I'm probably going to lay back down myself but I just had to come share the news."

she says laughing quietly.

"It could've waited but, thanks for letting me know." I say yawning.

"I was excited what can I say?" she says giggling and then leaving.

She walks back into her and Mike's room to see him propped up a little on the pillows,

looking at her sleepily.

"Alright you told Carls, can we go back to sleep now?" he asks.

"Yes, we can go back to sleep. Lay back down."

He happily scoots down and opens his arms for her to crawl into. She happily does so, but falls back asleep slowly. After sleeping in for some time, we all manage to get up and Aly is rearranging her clothes in her suitcase.

"You excited?" Mike asks her.

"Uber excited." she grins.

"Good. You need this small vacation, get away from Justin, John and Drew."

"Ugh yes." she says making a face.

"And besides we haven't spent that much time by ourselves since we started dating."

"Exactly, we'll have time to do stuff together. You got to love these mini vacations WWE gives us." Mike states.

"I'm excited for my first one. This is going to be great. I've always wanted to go to Austrailia."

"And out of all the awards you're nominated for at the kids choice awards, it's Baddest

Baddie too." she adds laughing and he laughs.

"They must really love WWE down there and your character."

"Of course they do." he grins.

"You know what we got to do down there right? See the koala bears, they're so cute."

"Sure. Those are cool little animals." He agrees.

"This is going to be so much fun. We got to take video of our visit too. Like you did a couple years back on the wwe media tour. Yes I've seen those little videos you did."

"That was fun." he grins.

"You and the close ups of your face haha."

"You know you loved it."

"Can you prove that?" she jokes.

"Well you love me so therefore you love my face and any closeups that happen to occur." he

says smirking.

"That's right. Always will too." she says smiling.

"Love you too Lys." he grins widely and hug her to him.

"Alright, alright, goodness. I need to finish packing." she giggles, trying to push him off.

"You know you love it."

"I do, I do but we won't be able to go if I'm not packed you goofball. Go see what Carly and DC are doing, I'll come in when I'm done."

"Alright, you're no fun." he pretends to sulk and walks into me and Alex's room.

"That pretend sulk isn't going to work on me you goofball, but good try!" Aly exclaims laughing.

He tries not to laugh but fails.

"Love you too babe."

"Hey Mike what's up?" I ask while focused on beating Alex's butt in wrestling, which we are playing at the moment.

"I got booted out so Lyssa can finish packing."

"Awe, well you can watch me whoop A. Ri's butt in Smackdown vs Raw. I'm doing a pretty

good job right now."

"Looks like it." he laughs after looking at the screen.

"The advantages of playing for years." I say still focused on the screen.

"I just can't win. She's too good!" Alex exclaims throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Don't give up now. Game's not over yet."

"It is now." he says a minute later when his character gets pinned.

Mike laughs.

"Carls, you tell Alex the good news?" he asks.

"You mean the...oh no not yet." I say realizing what he's talking about.

"About what?" Alex asks curiously.

"Uh, Mike and Aly are going on a little vacation as of later tonight."

"Oh really? Where to?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"Austrailia."

"Nice, that'll be fun for you guys,"

"You do know what the means though don't you?" I ask him.

"We get time alone." he grins.

"Exactly."

"Oh I know you'll enjoy that." Mike adds laughing.

"Enjoy what?" Aly asks, coming into the room.

"Their alone time while we're gone." Mike says looking at her.

"Ohhhh. Right. Sure they will." she giggles lightly.

"Nothing like THAT is going to happen. Mind out of the gutter Aly." I say to her.

"I wasn't even thinking pervertedly for once, jeez. Now who's the perverted one?" she

snickers.

"I blame you." I laugh.

"Oh suuuuure, blame it all on me." she laughs.

"When you dream about it." she adds.

"You did not just go there." I joke.

"Oh but I diiid. Whatcha' going to do now?" she teases.

"Think fast." I say grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her.

She ducks and it hits Mike.

"Hey!" he exclaims laughing.

"Oops, my bad Mike. She's the one who ducked!" I say cracking up.

"Eek, no!" she squeals as Mike grabs her and starts to tickle her.

"Well looks like I can relax now." I say leaning back against the side of the bed, sitting on the

floor.

"Not so fast." Alex grins and starts tickling me too.

"Okay, okay stop!" Aly says to Mike and then I say to Alex.

They both laugh but stop tickling us, though not letting us go.

"Should've seen your face when you got hit by that pillow Mike." Aly says looking at him.

"Haha very funny." He playfully rolls his eyes.

"Yes it as very funny."

Then my cell rings, with Mike's theme song as the ringtone.

"Nice song Carls." Mike laughs.

"What can I say? I like your song." I say getting up and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Carly...what's up?"

"What the hell? What are YOU calling me for?"

"What? I can't call you?"

"No. Better yet, how'd you even get my number?" I ask.

"I have my ways."

"Well I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call me thanks." I retort

"Aww come on Carly, don't be like that."

"Go tend to your girlfriend." I say hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Aly asks.

"Ted somehow got my number." I say as my phone rings again.

"Oh how annoying."

"Tell me about it." I say as I answer my phone again.

"What?" I ask through my teeth.

"I know you want me, why don't you come down to my room?" Ted says, attempting to be

seductive.

Alex gets annoyed and takes the phone from me.

"You need to leave my girlfriend alone Dibiase before I really kick your ass!" he says then

hanging up on him.

"Just turn my phone off, sure he'll keep calling, but I won't hear it."

"Maybe while we're on break we should get you a new number or something." Alex

suggests, turning off my phone.

"I don't think that will stop him. He has ways of finding out believe me. I asked him how he

got my number and he said 'I have my ways'."

"Can't you block his number?"

"I'll try, but if I turn my phone on now, he'll keep calling and I wont be able to block him. Wait

till it's late at night. He just like really grossed me out with what he said before you threatened him. Like ew."

Alex growls.

"But don't think about him, focus on us having a few days of break. Forget about him."

"Right. You know, we could even go down to Florida if you wanted." he says.

"Visit FCW? I'm sure you try to travel back and forth between wwe and FCW. I wanna see

where you started out."

"We can do that. But not just that, there's the beach and all sorts of other stuff to do." he

agrees.

"Oh I know. And it's warmer all year round."

"Exactly." he nods.

"You just want to go because you'll see DC with his shirt off a majority of the time." Aly says

to me laughing.

"Not going to deny that one." I grin.

"Well you wouldn't be able to deny it anyway."

I stick my tongue out while Aly laughs. Then there's knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

I open it up and it's Ted again.

"Oh gross."

Alex is instantly behind me, glaring at him.

"I thought I said to leave my girlfriend alone Dibiase."

"Look, I just want to TALK to her, I'm not going to do anything." he explains.

"Bullshit." Aly scoffs and Dibiase pales a little as he realizes that Mike and her are also in

the room.

"Uh, nevermind then." he says quickly walking off.

"Scaredy cat." Aly snickers.

"Persistant little pest he his, gosh!" I say laying backwards on the bed.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Alex sighs, laying next to me.

"You and me both. We should all leave at the same time, same airport you know? They get

on the plane to Austrailia and we get on that plane to Florida."

"Yeah." he nods, sitting up to grab one of the laptops so he can book the flights.

"Man, that means I got to get up and pack."

"I'll help." Aly offers.

"Help me get up first." I say holding my arms up.

Aly laughs and pulls me up. We go over to my bag and start rearranging things so everything fits in it again.

"There we go." Aly says, placing the last thing inside.

"Now all we got to do is wait for the time to pass by so we can leave."

"Right...why don't we go do something and come back? Waiting here is just going to be

boring and drive us nuts."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hmmm..."

"Take your time, I'll lay here while you think." I laugh laying back down.

"Oh shush." she retorts pushing my leg with her foot.

"How about laser tag?"

"Oooh good idea, me and Alex against you and Mike."

"We could even witch it up if we decide to play more than one game." Mike interjects.

"Haha good idea Mike."

"Thank you." he grins.

"Well the more we sit here, the more time goes by slow...let's go!" I laugh.

"I'm already up and ready. You're the one lazing on the bed." Aly teases.

"Not my fault the bed is comfortable." I say sitting up.

"True, the beds are comfortable." she concedes, shrugging.

"Flights booked yet?" I ask Alex.

"Yup."

"Alright, shut that thing off and let's go."

He shuts it downand puts it back in it's bag.

"Let's do this." he grins standing up.

"Prepare to be beaten guys. Haha!"

"You wish!"

"We'll see then."

Once we get there we get all set up with the stuff we need and we walk in. Once we're made

clear of the rules, the game starts.

"This is cool! It has two floors!" Aly says to Mike quietly, creeping up the ramp.

"Let's get them." he says evily.

"Let's" she smirks.

"Look they're up there, let's sneak up on them." I say quietly to Alex.

"There." Aly nudges Mike and subtly points.

Then they start heading down, that's when I see out of the corner of my eye.

"Crap hide!"

She shot me by aiming at my shoulder.

"Ah man, she got me. Still good though."

I peek around the corner and see them coming.

"Through here." I say finding a way leading away from them.

"Dang, where'd they go?" Mike whispers.

"I think there's another passage over there." Aly replies quietly.

"Quick circle around, maybe we can get behind them." I say quietly to Alex.

After playing a few games of laser tag we headed back to the hotel, got our things and

headed to the airport to get on our planes.

"How convenient that our gates are near each other." Aly laughs as we get through the

security checks.

"I know. Call me when you land." I say as we get ready to board.

"We will. Have fun you two!"

"You too!"

Aly plops down in a seat near the window.

"Ooh I can't wait, this is going to be so amazing."

Mike sits down next to her.

"Agreed. But we have a long flight ahead of us."

"I have things to keep me busy." she says patting her carry-on bag.

"Of course, can't be on a plane without things to do."

"No way. And you might laught but I love to bring coloring books and crayons." she says

giggling sheepishly.

"Coloring isn't just for kids, you're never too old for that."

"I totally agree."

Then he goes to his phone to post a tweet about being on a plane on the way to Austrailia.

"You are such a dork."

She watches him while giggling and then laughs harder when he uses his phone to take a

picture of them to post with the tweet.

"You and the pictures." she laughs.

"You love it." he grins.

"I do, I do. Ooh ooh, there's the plane!" she says poking Mike excitedly.

"The one Carly and Alex are on?"

"No dummy. Ours. It just pulled in."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did..." She says sarcastically.

Once they get the okay to board the plane, they start walking and get on it and away they go

to Austrailia.

"So cool." Aly says peering out the window.

She turns back towards Mike only to get a face full of camera.

"Of course you'd break that out now." She laughs.

"Say hi to the fans love." He grins.

"Hellooo. On the way to Austrailia now, really looking forward to a break from everything. Excited for my first overseas trip for the WWE, and my first media events as a champion, which feels amazing." She adds with a smile.

"And of course, I'm also excited to see the sights and spend time with my boyfriend...who is being a dork." She finishes laughing.

He turns the camera on himself.

"I think that all of you out there that have met me know how much of a dork I can be."

"I believe they would agree." Aly giggles.

~Alex and I~

We're already on the plane and on the way to Florida.

"Having fun yet?" Alex asks.

"I am. I feel bad for Aly and Mike...their plane ride is longer than ours haha."

"Somehow I think they'll manage."

I turn my phone on, so that Aly would be able to get a hold of me when you landed. After it's on I check and see if the pest Dibiase left any messages or texts or anything like that.

"He leave any messages?"

"Not from what I can see. I think when he came to the room before we left was because he

couldn't reach me anymore."

"Right. Well hopefully he'll be quiet while we're on this trip. I want you all to myself with as little interruptions as possible."

"I feel the exact same way."


	73. Stalker Free Vacation, Or So We Thought

I take out my phone then and decide to go video searching on YouTube. I go to WWEFanNation, which I've subscribed to on YouTube and go through the videos they have. There were a few from Raw, just highlights and then some old videos from Smackdown. I see 'Grooming Tips With Dashing Cody Rhodes' and I think the videos are hilarious at times so I go to a random one and it plays.

"There's nothing more gross than stinky, yellow, nasty earwax. My name is Dashing Cody Rhodes, and I'm here to show you that you too can be Dashing. In order to remove such an unsightly substance, use a cotton swab. You want to gently place it in your ear, move it around in a nice circular motion. Don't stick it in too far, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself..."

That's when I crack up and pause the video. I'm sitting there on the plane just laughing and cover my face with one of my hands.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks.

"This..." I say rewinding back to what Cody said.

"That's what she said!" I exclaim laughing.

Alex joins in with the laughter.

"Windy was right about that perverted mind of yours CareBear."

"Oh shush, we all have perverted minds."

"Yours is pretty bad though." He laughs.

"Uh huh, sure it is. How is it that bad?"

"If you can outdo Windy, then that says something." He snickers.

"What can I say? The people I grew up with before I met Mike contributed to that, they corrupted me as they would say. Believe me, I'm not that bad as I was in high school. Back then, everything that was said and it would have an alternate meaning, I would point out that alternate and perverted meaning." I explain.

I leave YouTube and go onto my Twitter and update. 'On a plane to Florida with the most awesome boyfriend ever'. That's when I sneak in a picture and post it with the tweet and I'm laughing because it's a dorky picture.

"What's funny now?" He asks.

"Check your twitter." I say still laughing a bit.

"Oookay." He glances at me warily before doing so.

He checks his twitter and sees a tweet directed towards him and he goes to the picture link.

"Heyyy!"

"Got you. Haha."

"No fair." He pouts.

"I'm sneaky like that." I smile all innocently.

"You just wait...I'll get you." He says with a sly grin, digging his fingers into my sides.

I yelp and instantly cover my mouth with both my hands, silently laughing. He returns the laughing.

"No poking without consent." I joke.

"And that's supposed to stop me?" He chuckles.

"Well I can see that it's not going to." I say seeing out of the corner of my eye, reaching for me again.

"You got that right." He grins.

"I'm well aware of what you're going to do, I can grab that hand of yours you know, and prevent you from doing that."

"Think fast!" He lunges over playfully.

"Eep!" I say trying to cover any part of me that he could possible laughing.

He gets me anyway, poking while laughing. But we're stopped by my phone ringing, and I look at it seeing that it's Aly.

"Saved by the ring. Hello?" I say into the phone after answering.

"Heyyy. How's your flight going?" Aly asks.

"Fine. But I'm constantly under fire with poking. Thought you were going to call me when you landed?"

"I got bored."

"You got Mike sitting next to you, how are you bored?"

"He's on Twitter. You know how he gets when he's on Twitter."

"Put the phone to his ear, I'll tell him to get off it."

"Oookay." She says doing so.

"Mike, stop being a tweeter and help Aly from being bored."

"But this is-"

"No buts. DO IT!"

"We all know how you get when you start tweeting Mike, entertain her."

He looks over at Aly and she's staring out the window with a bored expression.

"...okay."

"I'll talk to you guys when you land...bye."

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Alex asks.

"Oh, Aly was bored. So I made Mike get off of Twitter."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a bit of a nap. Anything happens wake me up."

"Will do."

I get comfortable in the seat and put in my ipod and listen to the music and with my phone in hand.

~Aly and Mike~

She looks over and sees Mike pulling out the portable DVD player along with the headphones and the splitter.

"Ooh what are we watching?" Aly asks.

"Well what do you have?" He asks back.

"Lots of Disney." She grins sheepishly, pulling out her case of DVDs.

"Wow, well they're yours. You pick."

"Hmm..." She mumbles, flipping through the pages.

"This one first." She says pulling out Alice In Wonderland.

He takes it from her and puts it in and starts it. She moves the armrest and scooches over as much as she can, throwing her legs over his.

"Hey Nat, look behind us." Melina says looking behind them.

"Huh?" She says turning around and peers through the seats.

"Awww how cute!"

"Better capture this moment while it lasts." Melina says getting her phone out.

"Oh yes." Natalya grins, pulling hers out too.

"Be sneaky about it so they don't notice."

They sneakily take the picture and while giggling incessantly, post them on twitter.

"Too cute. She'll be seeing those shortly I assume."

Mike gets a text from me saying to check Twitter, so they pause the movie. He goes back onto Twitter and see's a tweet from both Melina and Natalya with a picture link.

"Oh! Heyyy, those sneaks!"

"She saw them." Natalya whispers to Melina and they both giggle.

"It is a cute picture though. We'll have to get that printed." Aly says to Mike.

"That can go on the list of things to do when we get to Austrailia."

"The long list." Aly laughs lightly.

"Yes, the very long list." Mike agrees and adds.

"We'll have lots of fun though." Aly smiles up at him.

"We will. Now let's go back to the movie." He agrees and adds again.

"Right. Back to Wonderland." Aly giggles as Mike presses play and they continue watching the movie.

~Me and Alex~

Alex is now sleeping, I guess napping is the only thing to pass the time when you don't have much to do. That's when my phone vibrates again, and it's a text message that reads, 'Where'd you go? You're not in the hotel anymore'. I proceed to type back angrily.

''None of your damn business. Leave me alone, you have a girlfriend.''

Then I get a text back reading 'Don't be like that.'

I roll my eyes and text back. 'I'll be however I damn please.'

"It'll be a matter of time until you really CAN'T resist me."

"No chance in hell, and in your dreams Dibiase."

"That's right, in my dreams...every night."

"You disgust me."

"Love you too."

"Again, you disgust me. You have your own girlfriend and I will not be leaving Alex under any circumstances. Get over yourself."

That's when I put my phone away, hoping to forget everything he just said. Just EW. I look up from putting my away and I swear I just saw Cody.

"No..." I say shaking my head.

I close my eyes for a while, hoping I was just seeing thing, but I see him walk by again and sit in the seats behind us.

"Please let me be dreaming, please let me be dreaming." I say to myself sitting there.

Alex slowly wakes up and yawns, rubbing his eyes. He frowns at the look on my face.

"Something wrong babe?" He asks.

"Either I'm really tired or I just saw Cody."

He is instantly wide awake and peers around carefully, his eyes landing on Cody.

"I really hate to say it, but you aren't that tired."

"Greaaattt."

"I'm sorry love. I was hoping this would be a stalker free vacation." Alex sighs.

"Maybe he'll stay away if I'm with you at all times, he wouldn't dare get near me when I'm near you."

"Not unless he wants his ass kicked again." Alex growls.

"He is just like Ted. Oh speaking of, you want to see the little convo he was texting me? Grossed me out."

"We'll need to try and take care of that somehow. I don't like the idea of him having your number and things like that." Alex frowns.

"We'll have to buy a totally brand new phone, a new number, everything." I say and Alex agrees.

~Aly and Mike~

She's still watching the movie, but looks away when she thought she saw something out of

the corner of her eye and she frowns.

"No...couldn't be..." She shakes her head and tries to put her attention back on the movie.

That's when she sees someone sit down in the other seats on the other side of the aisle.

She gets a good look and it is indeed Gabriel.

"Unfortunately it looks like we have a stalker." She says quietly, elbowing Mike.

"Where?" He asks curious.

Aly motions with her head and he looks over, then sighs in frustration.

"Let's just ignore him. We're going to enjoy the media tour, the scenery, and each other. We'll deal with him when the time comes. He'll pay if he tries to mess this up." She says,

gently turning his face to her.

"You're right about that." He agrees.

They go back to watching the movie, and ignore the stalking Justin Gabriel.

~Alex and I~

We finally landed in Florida after our long trip. We get off the plane and go through the

baggage claim and everything and we get a ride to the hotel. We walk into the room and it has a great view of the ocean and beach.

"Did you purposely get this room at this hotel?" I ask seeing the beach/ocean out back.

"Maybe..." He grins slyly.

"You would, you so would."

"Of course. All for you." He says putting his arms around me.

"This should be a fun vacation." I say.

"I agree."

"So what to do first. You came up with this vacation, you pick." I say to him.

"Beach."

"Should've guess that." I laugh.

"Yes, you should have." He jokes.

"I shall be right back then." I say going into my bag and then the bathroom.

I come back out, wearing shorts and a t-shirt over my suit, along with flip flops. I grab my bag with my phone and stuff in it and we head down to the beach. I relax for a while, checking my Twitter and such on my phone for anything. I update my followers on what's going on and then put my phone away for the time being. That's when I notice Alex hovering over me, shirtless of course.

"What're you doing?" He asks.

"Sitting here, just had to update my Twitter."

"There is no Twitter updating when there's beach to enjoy."

"Got to let my followers know what I'm doing. At least I put it away, I know we're here to have fun."

"Good, now let's go."

"The water looks cold." I say looking at it.

"That's when you jump in and get used to it."

"I'm not jumping in, it's not like a pool."

"Fine, I'll do this then..." He says then lifting me up.

"You wouldn't dare...not again." I say surprised as we get closer.

He looks at me, then back at the water.

"Oh, but I would." He says walking into the water.

Once we're out far enough, that's when he drops me. I come up to the surface, sputtering water. I rub my eyes of the salt water and open them to find Alex not in front of me. That's when I'm grabbed from behind and I squeal.

"Got you." Alex whispers in my ear.

"Sneaky." I say turning around in his arms.

"I should get you for that." I add.

"Yeah, and how do you suppose you'll do that? I got you trapped." He says smiling.

That's when I lean up and kiss him, which makes him release his grip on me a bit. That gives me the adavantage. As I pull away from him, I take my chance to run.

"Hey, wait a minute...you tricked me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I'm sure you do know what I'm talking about!"

He starts coming after me.

"Eep!" I exclaim running away.

The water slowed me down, and he was gaining on me.

"No!" I exclaim joking.

"I will get you CareBear. Mark my words."

My legs were getting tired and that's when I gave him the chance to grab me.

"Told you I would get you."

"Right, you made your point. My legs are tired from running, I want to go sit on the beach now."

He nods and we walk up to where our stuff is. I go onto my phone and look for ringtones to add. That's when I find PDA by Backstreet Boys. I download it and then set it to ring whenever Alex calls me.

"Hey Alex? Call my phone for a sec? I want to see something."

"Yeah sure." He says calling my cell.

That's when PDA goes off.

"What the hell?" He asks.

"That's what will ring on my phone whenever you call me."

He starts laughing.

"Your's is special like that, Mike gets his theme and Aly gets another one."

"I feel special."

"Well you are special."

"So are you." He says after grinning and kissing me.

By the time we were done hanging out at the beach, the sun was going down. I was yawning and feeling so tired.

"I don't know what it is about salt water, or the salt water air but it makes me extremely tired." I say to Alex as the sun is going down.

"It's a nice change of pace though." Alex says back

"Yeah, but why aren't you as tired as I am?" I ask curiously.

"I spend a lot of time here, so I'm more used to it."

"Lucky you. I know someone who's going to sleep great tonight...haha me."

"I don't doubt it." Alex laughs.

I go to stretch and yawn, but my arms are sore from all that swimming.

"Ow. The aftermath of swimming all day hurts."

Alex gently rubs my arms.

"Poor you." He chuckles.

"I'll be fine, I'm use to it but it's going to take me some time to get up from sitting here."

Alex just shakes his head and picks me up.

"I could've gotten up by myself. You're impatient." I joke.

"Maybe a little." He grins, shrugging.

"And don't worry about me getting loopy, 'cause I'm so tired. I'm not going to go all loopy on you again."

"That is actually pretty entertaining really." Alex laughs.

"Really?"

"You say some pretty funny stuff." He nods.

"Well, I can act loopy without actually being loopy. Let the loopiness begin." I say leaning my head back looking at the ocean.

"The ocean is upside down."

Alex cracks up.

"So the ocean became the sky, and the sky became the ocean."

"Pretty much."

"That means if we fall out of the ocean, we'll keep falling. No landing."

"Um...okay..."

"Think about it, we'd be in the ocean upside down, we'd fall because of gravity. Hey we'd end up in space haha."

"You're making no sense but sure." Alex laughs.

"Okay I think I'm really tired then, I'm talking nonsense. Onwards!" I say pointing back at the hotel.

"Onwards we go." Alex says as we head back.

We walk into the room and I see a note on the floor.

"What is this?"

Alex starts to read it and makes a sound that is a cross between a groan and a growl.

"And here I thought our vacation was going to be stalker free."

"Look at me. Don't let him ruin our little vacation. We're here to have alone time with each other before heading to the next city Sunday for Raw."

Alex slowly relaxes and nods slowly.

"Just forget about him and focus on this vacation. I'm going to go change, we can relax the rest of the night, watch a movie on Tv or something."

"Alright."

I head into the bathroom to change for the night. Once I come out, I climb into bed next to Alex, and I instantly relax. We find a movie on Tv to watch and I end up falling asleep watching it due to me being so tired.


	74. Attack Of The Stalkers

The next day I actually got to sleep in for once. I'm telling you it felt real good to actually sleep in. I slept in for a bit before I wake up and walk out onto the balcony overlooking the beach and ocean. I stand there thinking and enjoying the breeze that's coming off of the ocean. But that didn't last long because I hear my phone ringing Aly's ringtone I set for her. I rush into the room and grab my phone and answer.

"Hello?" I whisper as I see Alex move slightly.

"Hey Dolce. Just letting you know we got here alright. We're already at the hotel. I didn't call you right away 'cause we figured you'd be sleeping." Aly says yawning slightly.

Once I see that he's sleeping, I head back outside and close the door so I don't wake him up.

"I was, I kind of passed out as soon as we got back from a few hours at the beach yesterday."

"Ah, your infamous beach tiredness syndrome." She giggles faintly.

"Haha yeah. I don't know what it is about the salt water and the salt water air, I always end up passing out later."

"I know, you've been that way since we were kids." She laughs.

"Yeah, you should be here. Just a great view of the beach and ocean from the balcony."

"Oh I'm sure it is. Take some good pictures for me. It's really pretty here too even though it's night time."

"I will. You know what happened on the plane ride here yesterday?"

"What?"

"Well first, got a text from Dibiase and it just was gross, the things he was saying. Then come to find out Cody's on the plane too. Then last night after Alex and I got back from the beach, we walk in and Cody left a note for me."

"Oh no. You're being stalked on your trip too?"

"What do you mean too? Don't tell me..."

"Gabriel."

"So much for our stalker free vacations." I sigh.

"Yep. But I am still determined as hell to not let this ruin my trip." She sighs as well.

"Same with me. Haha guess what I have as a ringtone for Alex if he calls me." I ask.

"Hmmm." She says pausing for a minute and then laughs.

"Let me guess...PDA-A-A." she says singing the end.

"How'd you know?" I ask laughing.

"It's mine for Mike too." She laughs.

"We really are alike, haha."

"Hah, no kidding."

"When you guys get back, we have to have a birthday party for Mike, it's coming up fast. Too fast to be exact."

"Oh I know."

"Anything you plan on getting him?" I ask curiously.

"I have his gifts already." She says extra quiet as she creeps out of the room and shuts the

balcony door so he can't hear.

"I got him two necklaces. Both have little padlock pendants, one with an 'M' on it and one with an 'A'."

"Awww. M for his name and A for yours. I like it."

"Thank you. Do you know what you're getting him?" She asks.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something."

"You have plenty of time." I laugh a little.

"I know haha."

Then my phone beeps and I guess it's Dibiase before looking at the screen. But instead I see that it's Wade.

"Ugh Ninny alert. Now Wade somehow got my number. Next one to get it will be Cody, just watch."

"Dude you really need a new phone." She laughs.

"Yeah I know, I can handle them though. I really don't want to go through the hassle of putting numbers into the new phone, doing this and doing that. I'll deal with the calls and texts. Getting a new phone would only be giving into them."

"Hm...if you say so."

"Well I better see what he wants. You sound tired anyway, so I'll let you get rest and everything."

"Alrighty. Later Dolce."

"Tell Mike I said hi haha."

"I will. Tell DC the same."

"I will once he wakes up. You calling almost did."

"Oops." She giggles.

"It's my fault. I forgot to put my phone on vibrate before falling asleep."

"Ah, nice. Well I'm going to get back to Mike and sleep."

"Alright, night."

"Night."

I hang up from her and go to Wade and sigh.

"What is it Wade?" I ask annoyed.

"You don't sound like you miss me as much as I miss you love."

I take the phone away from my ear and pretend to throw up.

"That's 'cause I don't."

"You know you do."

"Uh no. The day that happens as when hell freezes over. Newsflash that will be never."

"I wouldn't count on that. You and Sadie will be ours sooner or later."

"Riiggghhhtt. By the way how's that bruise on your face I gave you?"

He doesn't say anything but growls a little.

"That's what I thought." I say smiling.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my vacation." I add.

"You'll miss me whether or not you'll admit it." He says before I hang up on him.

"Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask outloud as I put my phone down on the table next to me after I walk back into the room.

"What's happened now?" Alex asks sleepily, reclined against the headboard.

"Oh, you scared me. It's nothing I couldn't handle." I say recovering from my racing heartbeat.

"I didn't say you couldn't handle it babe. I just want to know what happened." He says with a small chuckle.

"It was just Wade."

"Anything else?" He asks after rolling his eyes.

"Nope, just talked to Aly before he called. Mike and her are in Austrailia now, heading to

sleep 'cause obviously it's night over there."

"Ah, the wonders of the time zones." He laughs lightly.

"Haha, nice hair by the way." I joke seeing his messed up hair from sleeping.

"You know you love it." He smirks.

"You can't prove that." I joke.

He waits for me to come closer to the bed and he grabs me, pulling me over onto the bed beside him.

"Yes I can."

"Yeah, how?" I laugh.

He kisses me and then he grins when he pulls away.

"Your hands almost always go straight for my hair every time we're kissing. You love the hair."

I smile and roll my eyes.

"Alright, you can prove it. But I'd like to get up right now."

"Do we have to?" He whines, then he lays on me.

"I like it right here."

"You would." I say to him.

"But of course." He says grinning at me.

"Love you."

"Love you too. I'll stay here for a little while seeing as I can't get up right now. I really have no

choice."

Alex does a funny evil laugh.

"Just don't be falling asleep on me." I state.

"If you keep doing that I will." He says, referring to me running my nails up and down his

neck and back.

I stop, preventing him from falling back asleep.

"Awww..."

"Well if I keep doing that, you'll fall asleep on me and then I wont be able to get up at all. I can't exactly roll you off me if I needed to. You're heavier than I am."

"If I lay next to you instead, will you keep doing that? It feels great." He asks.

I think about it for a while, and give in.

"Yeah, sure...why not."

"Yes!"

Alex cheers and then kisses me before moving over to the side a little, just enough so that he's still pressed up next to me but not on top of me anymore.

"You're a dork you know that right?"

"But I'm your dork." He corrects grinning.

"Yeah, you're right." I say going back to what I was doing to him.

He closes his eyes contentedly and I hear a faint growling/purring noise coming from him.

"That's the second time I've gotten that reaction out of you."

"Hmm?" He mumbles and cracks one eye open.

"That noise you just made..."

He smiles sheepishly.

"But don't mind me and what I'm saying, just go back to sleep like you started to do."

"Love you." He says putting an arm around my waist, hugging me to him.

"Love you too." I say after yawning.

I lay there and start dazing in and out of sleep. I shake my head a few times to me stay

awake.

"No, don't fall asleep." I say to myself.

Alex is already fast asleep. Still with one arm around my waist. I try to get up carefully to go

into my suitcase and get clothes to change into, because there is no way I'm sleeping all day. I'm able to get out of the bed with success and not waking him up. I quietly head into the bathroom with my clothes and close the door. I come back out and put my shoes on and grab my phone, key card for the room and my ipod to go take a jog along the beach. But I kept getting that feeling that someone was following me, and everytime I looked behind me no one was there.

"Huh, that's weird."

Then I get a text from Ted reading, 'I know where you are, I can see you.'

"Oh my god, CREEPER!" I growl, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Okay, where are you?" I yell.

"Right here." He says from behind me.

I turn around with a hand over my heart after getting freaked.

"What the hell? Don't scare me like that. Crying out loud."

He just smirks.

"How the hell did you find me?" I ask.

"Like I said, I have my ways." He shrugs.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. I already have Cody here stalking me on my vacation, I

don't need you."

"Rhodes is here?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah he is. He was on the plane yesterday when Alex and I were on our way here."

He scowls.

"He's simmered down a bit from stalking me though. It all calmed down after that match he

had with Alex for me...which he lost." I explain.

"That isn't going to stop him completely."

"And of course you would know that." I roll my eyes.

"I have known him for years."

"Okay, I know you're not here to help me with my problem with Cody. I know what you are

here for, not going to happen." I state.

"I still think you'd be better off with a guy like me." He says arrogantly.

"You mean someone arrogant, selfish, snobby, rich and many other adjectives I can

describe you as?"

"Now that's going a little far, even though I do agree with the rich part."

"No, going a little far would be knocking you out. I'm refraining from that, because I'm the

better person and I'm on vacation."

"You'll see the light sooner or later."

"Uh huh, when pigs fly. Now if you don't mind, I'm heading back to the hotel. You should go back to Maryse."

"Like she cares. She's busy stalking Mizanin."

"Whoa, back up...you don't mean she's in..."

He nods and I sigh.

"I better call Aly...crap I can't she's sleeping." I say mentally hitting myself.

"Leave her a text or something." Ted suggests.

"Okay, you're helping me again...are you like two different people or something?" I ask.

"Trying to get on your good side...is it working?" He asks.

"No, it's not. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." I say starting to walk

back to the hotel.

"Oh come on!" He whines, following me.

"Whining isn't going to work either, nothing is going to work. I'm not going to fall for your

tricks Ted."

Ted starts to reply but sees Alex up ahead and pales, running off before Alex can get any closer.

"Scaredy cat." I mumble.

"Him too? what the hell." Alex sighs as I walk up to him.

"I don't know, he showed up. He was trying to get on my good side, and make me fall for his

tricks. Didn't work, he saw you and ran away."

"Wimp." Alex snorts.

"That reminds me, I have to text Aly ASAP."

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"A key piece of information Ted told me. Maryse is in Austrailia stalking Mike."

"Oh jeez. Windy's going to flip." He says with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but she deserves to know." I say taking my phone out and texting her, telling her what

Ted told me.

"Of course she does, but still." Alex watches me text.

"I know. Okay it's sent. She should be getting it soon."

"She probably won't reply for a while. They're probably sleeping."

"Yeah I know. But anyway, when did you wake up?" I ask.

"Not too long after you left. I figured you wanted a little time to yourself so I didn't follow you

right away."

"Yeah I was enjoying the time to myself until HE showed up."

"Yeah, well karma will get his ass one day."

"Good luck to him when that happens." I laugh.

"Yeah." Alex snickers.

"You think we can go visit FCW today? I really want to see where you started out."

"Yeah sure. Sounds good." Alex agrees.

"That means YOU, have to get changed mister." I say poking him.

"Alright alright. I'm going." He laughs.

I follow him back into the hotel, taking one last look around me to make sure Ted wasn't

following or watching. Once I thought the coast was clear, we walked into the hotel and back up to the room. I waited for Alex to get changed and then we headed to where FCW was. We get there and walk in.

"This place is small."

"Feels like home though." Alex says, looking around with a smile.

"I bet." I say looking around and recognizing the giant poster still hanging of him when he was FCW champion.

"Hey, I know that giant poster." I point out.

He laughs.

"I've done my research and video watching on YouTube, so I know."

"Of course." He chuckles, hugging me to his side.

"Then of course there was you and those crazy and funny interviews with the nerd, as you always would call him."

"Those were fun."

Then we head backstage so I can see there as well and we run into someone.

"Heyy, Riley. Good to see you man."

"Oh hey Dibiase. How's it going?" Alex asks doing the man-hug thing with him.

"Dibiase...Ted's brother?" I ask.

"Yeah...why?" Brett asks.

"You almost just like him and well, let's just say I know him very well. I'm in the WWE, so I run into him. He's kind of stalking me."

"Stalking you? Why is he doing that for?"

"I have no idea. He wants me for himself I guess, he wants to get me away from Alex so he

can have me for himself. I don't know why though, when he's got a girlfriend."

Brett rolls his eyes at the mention of Maryse

"She's a bitch."

"Tell me about it, she's trying to get Mike back, you know Miz? Trying to take him away from my friend Aly."

"Sounds just like her."

"She's in Austrailia stalking him, and now Ted's here in Florida stalking me." I say shuddering.

"Oh that's real nice. I'll see if I can talk some sense into my brother when I see him."

"Please do. Alex is ready to like rip his head off. Isn't that right?" I ask him.

"Hell yes." Alex scowls.

"But anyway, Alex was just showing me where he started out. It's really cool here. I hope to

see you in WWE someday."

"I hope to make it up there soon. Thanks for the support." Brett says.

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Good seeing you again Riley."

"You too. We'll keep in touch."

"Sounds good." Brett waves as he walks off

"I really hope he talks some sense into Ted. Brother to brother talk. But anyway, if I had known about this place earlier in life, I could've been here when you were."

"That would have been an adventure." Alex laughs.

"We could've gotten onto NXT together. Well different seasons, I'd be on season 3 right now

if I had started here."

"Right."

"But why do that when I have friends who trained me."

That's true." Alex chuckles.

"You have lots of those."

"Well let's go find something else to do to pass the time. And no, it's not me doing what I did

to make you fall asleep earlier." I joke.

"But that feels awesome." Alex says with a mischievious grin.

"I'll only do that if you can't sleep."

"Awww...alright." He says with a small pout.

We leave and go to find something else to do, meanwhile Aly wakes up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She looks at it and read the text I sent her with the subject line saying 'YOU NEED TO READ THIS...IMPORTANT!'. She quietly reads it and then shoots up in bed glaring venomously at the screen.

"Oh HELL no." She growls soflty, trying not to wake Mike.

She calms down though telling herself that this is not going to ruin her vacation and she heads back to sleep.


	75. Mike's Birthday In Austrailia

It's October 8th in Austrailia. Aly and Mike are at the Austrailian Kid's Choice Awards where he's been nominated for Baddest Baddie. He's also presenting an award as well. Aly and him are on the Orange Carpet and he gets challenged to an Atomic Wedgie, Aly is standing off to the side holding the MITB case laughing her butt off. They head inside and the show goes on until they had to head backstage because he was coming out to present an award. After he rants on about Justin Bieber winning, he get's whipped cream foam all over him. That's when he looks towards Aly with arms wide open.

"Come on baby let me hug you."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Aww come on."

"NO!"

He starts coming for her and she's backing away.

"Nooooo, Mike don't do thissss."

She runs from him and screams when he catches her.

"Haha, I got you!"

"Miiiiike." Aly Whines.

"Oh you'll be fine."

Someone hands her a pie.

"Ooh thank you!"

She smashes it in his face and runs away laughing. That's when he wipes some of it off and runs after her heading backstage.

"Eek!" she says waving to the fans "Bye!" She says running from Mike.

He catches her backstage and grabs her again.

"Noooo." she squeals as he wipes the stuff all over her

"That's payback for the pie." he says laughing.

She giggles and wipes some off his face, popping the finger in her mouth.

"You know it was funny."

"Consider it a funny birthday gift." she adds.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." He mocks making her laugh.

"This moment requires a picture." she laughs.

"Yes, yes it does." He agrees with a grin.

She takes out her phone and takes a picture of the both of them. Mike goes in and puts it on his Twitter since she doesn't have one.

"Now we clearly have to change clothes due to this stickiness."

"Yeah..."

"You and your crazy ideas Mike."

"You love me." he smirks.

"I do...but you're still crazy." She laughs.

"Now go get unsticky, have to look presentable for when your award nomniation comes up." She adds.

"Right right. He dashes off to get changed while she does the same.

Then later his award nomination comes up, but he doesn't win she walks out with him, and he's being his character. She's having troube keeping a straight face, especially since he's kicking stuff and being all goofy. That's when the slime goes off and he gets a bit on himself.

"Ohhhh no, not this again." she says seeing the look on his face.

"Oh yes, come here." He laughs.

"Noooo...Ah!" She went to run, but he caught her, wiping slime all over her.

"Got you again, you're no match for my quickness."

"I'm in heels, I can't run as fast in them." She says laughing.

"I can still catch you if you're wearing regular shoes."

"Maybe I want you to catch me...didn't think of that now did you?" She giggles and wipes more slime on him.

"I guess I didn't"

People are laughing as we fight each other with slime. After fighting each other with the slime, they head backstage and are just able to wipe it off, because it's much easier to get off than the whipped cream foam and it's not as sticky.

"So are we sticking around or heading back to the hotel?" Aly asks.

"Hotel sounds good." He says, wiping his hands off.

"Okay great, there's a bit of a surprise for you when we get back."

"Ooh? What kind?" He asks perking up.

"Just a little birthday gift. That's all I'm revealing, you'll have to wait to see what it is."

"Aww...at least it isn't too far." He adds with a sigh.

"You can last that long without knowing." She laughs.

"But it's so hard." He jokes.

"Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go if your so anxious." she jokes back.

He grabs her hand and starts pulling her.

"Let's gooooo."

"Okay slow down a little bit there, I'm coming...I'm coming." She says laughing.

They get to the hotel and he starts to pull her again, but thinks better of it and tosses her over his shoulder.

"Mike!" She laughs.

"This makes us go a lot faster."

"You are such a goofball."

"I know." He says smiling.

She gets put down inside the room.

"Go sit on the bed." She says going to grab the small bag.

He does so, waiting for her to come back over to him. She hands him the bag and watches him open it.

"Interesting, what do they mean?" He asks curiously.

"Well obvioulsy the M one stands for you. The A one on the otherhand, I thought of as a counterpart to the necklace you got me. Since in a way it's like saying that I have the key to your heart but you have the lock to mine." She explains blushing lightly.

"It's perfect, I love it Lys." He says getting up and hugging her.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"So what do you want to do now?" I mean it's still early in the night." He says putting on Aly's gift.

Before she could answer him on where to go, he stops her for a minute and takes out his little camera, then points it towards himself and she looks at him strangely.

"Just got back from the Austrailian Kids Choice Awards, where I did not win my nomination by the way. But we all know I'm still awesome."

Aly giggles quietly.

"What were your thoughts on tonight Lyssa?" He asks pointing the camera on her.

"It was fun even though you didn't win. You got cover in whipped cream, slime and pie." She laughs.

"Oh and you gave someone an atomic wedgie. Can't forget that part." She adds.

"The pie was courtesy of Lyssa, due to me getting her covered in the whipped cream foam, and that atomic wedgie was a challenge...which I clearly won." He says pointing the camera back at him.

"I didn't plan on pieing you, they just handed me one." Aly laughs again.

"You could've eaten it or something, but you smashed it in my face." He laughs too.

"Couldn't help it." She grins sheepishly.

"I got her back for that pie." He whispers into the camera.

"Yeah by wiping that stuff all over me!"

"I love you too!" He says to you smiling.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Well, that's all for now. More video of our trip here in Austrailia coming soon."

He points the camera at Aly.

"Say bye to everyone Lyssa."

"Bye!" She waves at the camera.

Hs shuts off the camera and puts it away.

"So where did you want to go?" He asks.

"How about...karaoke?"

"Sure, let's go."

"You have to sing too. You should do 'Jump Around'. You did rock that song when you were on George Lopez."

"I did, didn't I."

"Yes, you did. Made me want to jump around. Haha I made a joke."

He snickers.

"Well let's go!" Aly says excited.

"Alright. Shall we take this with us?" He asks holding up the camera, after getting up and chuckling.

"Oh yes. Bring that."

"Okay we're good now. Let's head out."

They leave and head out to find a karaoke place.

"Ooh this one looks cool." She says as they walk into one.

They find a place to sit and watch other people sing before they even decide to.

"Mike, you're going before me." Aly laughs

"Why?" he asks chuckling.

"You're the better singer."

"Warm up the crowd with Jump Around."

"Alright, alright. But just 'cause you asked."

The person already singing has ended.

"Alright, go up there." Aly smiles.

He laughs a little and goes up to sing while Aly turns the camera on and points it at herself.

"Hey everybody Alyssa aka Sadie here. Mike and I have decided to do some kareoke and he's up first. Enjoy!" she smiles and then turns the camera to Mike.

He sings the song and where the song goes 'jump', he jumps up and down. Aly smiles the whole time but doesn't sing along so that the camera doesn't pick it up. Once he finishes the song, she stops recording and he walks back to the table.

"Great job Wonder Boy."

He smiles.

"You're next."

"I know, I know. I think you'll like this song."

"Oh really?"

"Really." She smiles mischieviously and head to the stage.

She goes up and the music to 'Irresistible' starts up. She starts to sing, admist cat calls and whistles and faint laughter. Mike's sitting there with the biggest smirk on his face. She grins while singing after seeing his face from behind the camera. After she's done, she's applauded and she walks off the stage and over to Mike.

"So I'm irresistable huh?"

"Maybe." She giggles.

They both sing another song for the encore and record each again. By the time they're done, it's pretty late so they decide to head back to the hotel. That's when Aly starts looking around, because she knows Maryse is around somewhere.

"What's wrong Lys?" Mike asks, concerned about why she's looking around.

"I didn't want to ruin your day but I got a text from Dolce with some unwelcome news." She sighs.

He stops walking and looks at her.

"What?" He asks.

"Apparently Ted is in Florida stalking her and while they were talking he told her that Maryse is here stalking you."

"Really? Well that's just great." He says after growling in frustration.

"I didn't want you worrying about her all day, so I didn't say anything. I wanted your day to be happy" She says sighing and chewing her lip.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."

"You shouldn't let this bother you either, if you let this get to you then she wins. She's just trying to throw you off and drive a wedge between us."

"Right, right. Well let's go relax for the night, I think we need it.

She reaches up and fiddles with his necklace a little as he stares down at her.

"Maybe we could hit the pool and the jacuzzi?" She asks.

"That sounds even better."

"You just like me in swimsuits." She laughs.

He just smiles and then picks her up and starts heading for the room again. She spots Maryse behind them and smirks, waving mockingly. She sees the most pissed off look on her face, but also a disgusted look, because she knew what she was thinking watching them go away from her. Aly cracks up and can't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mike asks wondering.

"Her face! Hahahahahaha."

"Whose?"

"Maryse." Aly snickers.

"And why was it funny?"

"She had this pissed off disgusted face and she looked ridiculous!" She starts laughing

again.

"She's just jealous, she can be that way. I'm never giving you up." He says putting her down

as they're at the room door.

"Aw." She giggles, squeezing him before she lets go and walks in.

She goes to her bag and gets her swimsuit and heads into the bathroom to get ready, while he gets ready in the room itself. She comes out of the bathroom from getting changed.

"Alright, I'm all set."

"So am I." He says turning around.

"Are we going to go through this everytime?" She asks laughing.

"If you keep dressing like that, maybe!" He says, after a several failed attempts at speech.

"Alright, let's go before you start catching flies. Either that or drooling right there." She jokes.

"Haha very funny." He says with a wry smirk as he grabs the towels.

They head out of the room and downstairs to the pool area, and it's empty...no one there at all.

"Sweet!" She cheers, running and jumping into the pool after kicking off her flip flops.

He laughs setting the towels down, then jumping in after her. They swim around for a while before going to sit in the jacuzzi for a bit.

"I know you're comfortable and all Lyssa, but don't be falling asleep." Mike jokes.

She pokes him in the side while sitting on his lap.

"Sorry but you're comfortable." She teases.

"So if you fall asleep I can blame myself. Haha."

"Sure..." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Hey before we leave tomorrow, we still have to go see the Koala bears what you wanted to do." He states.

"Yeah! And kangaroos and things like that!" She claps excitedly.

"Then after that it's off to Seattle for the show Monday."

"Ought to be interesting."

"It should. Haha when we go back it'll be my birthday again."

"Well I do have to ask, was birthday number 1 a good day?" She asks laughing.

"It was, a very good day." He smiles.

"Good." She kisses his cheek.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah, we should probably head back now."

"That would require you getting off me you know." He jokes.

"Aww." She says doing the 'aww man' snap of the fingers before pushing off him and

dipping down underwater one last time.

He gets out first then helps her out. They grab the towels and then head back up to the

room. She sees Gabriel out of the corner of her eye while waiting for the elevator and rolls her eyes, scootching closer to Mike. He's far away, but he's leaning against the wall and is basically checking her out. She scowls and pulls her towel closer. The elevator dings and they walk into it and head up to their floor, then once they get there Aly had the feeling like Gabriel followed.

"Mike, I'll meet you in there okay? There's something I have to do real quick." She says, then he frowns.

"Alright but don't be too long." He leans down for a quick kiss and goes into the room.

"Okay where are you?" She asks not too loud so Mike wouldn't hear her from inside the

room.

"Right here." He says from behind her.

"Jesus! Don't freaking do that!" She exclaims after jumping and putting one hand on her

chest.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Right." She scoffs, folding her arms over her chest while making sure my towel is secure.

"Why did you follow me up here?" She adds asking.

"You should enjoy your time with mister 'I'm awful' while you can. 'Cause pretty soon you'll be part of Nexus and you'll be mine." He says reaching out to touch her hair but she smacks his hand away.

"Don't touch me. And you can try all you want to seperate Mike and I but it won't work." She growls.

"I have my ways."

"Ways that will fail spectacularly." She scoffs.

"We'll see. I'll be seeing you Monday Night in Seattle." He says sneaking a grab of her hand and kissing the top of it, which makes her practically gag.

"Maybe while getting your ass kicked." She says stepping towards her and Mike's room.

He walks away backwards casually, still looking at her until she walks into the room.

"Okay, I need to take a damn shower now. I am so grossed out."

"What happened?" Mike asks her and she explains.

"...and so he kissed my hand and now I feel gross." She finishes, fake gagging while

rubbing at her hand.

"I don't blame you. Don't worry, we'll be out of here as soon as we're done with everything tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be fun." She smiles, grabbing her PJs and walking over to the bathroom to go shower.

When she finishes and comes out, she sees him sleeping. Or so she thought when she laid down next to him.

"Hi babe." He says, which causes her to jump about a foot in the air when his eyes pop

open.

"You scared me. I thought you were sleeping."

"Sorry. Nah, I was waiting for you. I don't sleep as good without you now."

"Awww." She says laughing lightly and lays on him, staring straight at him.

"I can't sleep without you either." She adds laying her palm on his chest over his heart.

"This soothes me, puts me right to sleep."

He smiles, kisses her and then wraps his arms around her pulls her a little bit closer She lays pressed up against his left side with her head laying on his chest, one arm laying across him and one leg thrown over his.

"Night WonderBoy." She smiles against his chest.

"Night Lyssa." He says reaching over and turning the light off, and they both go to sleep.


	76. Cute Moments

I'm up already, getting ready to try doing that jog around the beach like the other day, while Alex is up but still in bed.

"Well aren't you mister lazy today."

"I'm comfy." He says shrugging his shoulders lightly, folding his arms behind his head.

"Uh huh, well I'm going to try to attempt that jog around the beach again. Hopefully this time I can, without interruptions."

"Are you sure you don't want company?" He asks, frowning at the mention of interruptions.

"If anything happens I can handle it. Tell you what, you can watch from the balcony...and just call me if you see anything. That work?"

"Yeah that works." He smiles, getting up and wrapping his arms around me and then leaning down to kiss me.

"Have a fun jog."

"I will, got to keep in shape somehow on vacation right?" I ask.

"True." He agrees

"Alright, remember just call me if you see anything suspicious."

"I will."

"Be back in a bit." I say grabbing my phone, and Ipod and walking out, and down to the beach to start jogging all over again.

Alex watches as I get pretty far before noticing that someone is following and it looks like Cody.

"Stalker alert." He texts me.

"Who is it now?" I text back stopping my jog.

"Rhodes."

I sigh, but then put my phone away. I swing my right arm behind me hoping to hit him, but I felt no impact with anything. I turn around and see that he ducked my arm.

"God what is it with you? Can't you leave me alone?"

"Not until you see that you aren't meant to be with him."

"Okay I've had enough of this. I am trying to enjoy my last day of vacation before heading to Seattle for the show. First I'm stopped from Jogging by Ted, and now you."

"Ted is here? What?"

"Yeah he's after me too, showed up yesterday. You know it's bad enough I got Wade calling me now. I got Wade calling me, Ted calling and texting me, Ted following me and now you following me."

Cody scowls at the mention of your other stalkers.

"Yeah, that's right...you're not the only one."

That's when he grabs me, and I looked around and saw a few people walking around. I did what first came to mind.

"RAPE!" I scream.

Cody sees all the people turn and stare, he pales and runs off before anyone decides to call the cops.

I refrained from laughing when I screamed that, but when he left I couldn't stop laughing.

Alex jogs up looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine...ahahaha." I say in between laughs.

He starts to chuckle while watching me laugh hysterically.

"What happened?"

"Well he grabbed me after talking to me, and that's when I did something that was the only thing I could think of. I yelled rape, and everyone stopped and looked at us and he ran off."

Alex laughs loudly.

"Only you CareBear. Only you."

"Funniest thing ever, but I think I may have to burn my clothes now." I say still laughing.

"Just toss them when we get back." Alex jokes lightly. "We can buy you new ones."

I calm down from my laughing and wipe the tears the formed from my laughing so hard.

"Ohhh, best moment ever." I say as Alex snickers.

"I think I'm ready to head back now." I say going around and jumping on his back.

"Let's go!" I laugh slightly.

Alex laughs but carries me back to the hotel, only setting me down at the door of the room. I walk in and shut the door, then proceeded to take the jogging sweatshirt and pants off to throw them away.

"Thank god for wearing clothes underneath everything."

Alex is standing by the door, staring with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't be looking at me like that. I'm talking about a shirt and shorts underneath everything."

"Give a guy some warning when you start whipping clothes off! You're going to give me a heart attack!" he says after snapping out of his daze.

"Love you too." I say smiling innocently.

"You should know that I wouldn't be taking my clothes off if I didn't have regular clothes on underneath. I change in the bathroom, not in front of you."

"Well sorry but that isn't the first thing that crossed my mind when you started doing that." Alex says, rubbing his chest as his heartbeat finally slows down.

"You and that perverted guy mind of yours...haha. And you think I'm bad."

Alex shrugs, grinning sheepishly

"Now who's the perverted one huh?" I laugh.

"Never said I wasn't." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes and smile and go sit down.

"Well you most certainly didn't tell me that you were. But you're a guy, should've known that from the beginning. Haha."

"I think that's a given." He laughs.

"Tell me something...what did you think of me when we first met?"

"I thought that you were beautiful and that you had one of the prettiest laughs I had ever heard. I didn't really even know you except what I had heard from Mike and yet when I saw you, I could see myself with you." Alex says as he sits on the bed, reclining against the headboard.

"Awwww!" I exclaim smiling.

"What about you?" He asks.

"Well since day one when I met you, you kind of grew on me. At first I didn't know what I was feeling towards you. First came dreams, but I realized that the dreams were telling me something. They were telling me that I basically was attracted to you. You droze me crazy for weeks. As for what I thought about you, I always thought you were like hot and...well yeah just that. And I'm a sucker for the blue eyes." I explained.

Alex chuckles.

"Then once that challenge on NXT came around, when you kissed me...you have no idea what I was feeling."

"I did see it in your eyes though. You instantly put on a straight face but your eyes couldn't hide it." Alex admits.

"Yeah you saw it after you got up off the mat in the ring, from falling backwards onto it." I say as he grins.

"Dork."

"You dork." He corrects, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"You know you love me."

"And I have ever since I first met you, Mike knew too. Can't hide anything from him."

"Not much." He agrees.

"Kept pestering me to tell you too. Made him promise not to tell you himself. I wanted you to find out on your own."

"He kept pestering me too. He kept telling me to make a move." Alex chuckles.

"Well you kind of did for the challenge, had no choice. I think that's why Mike made me be picked, because there was no way you couldn't back out."

"Going to have to thank him for that." Alex smiles, kissing me quickly.

"I already kind of thanked him for doing that. A couple times actually." I laughed.

"Well I still need to thank him because if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't be this happy right now." He explains.

"I'm glad you got to come to WWE, was really counting on you to win NXT, but het you're still on one of the biggest shows...Raw."

"Right, you see me on there more than you see any of the other NXT guys on my season. Including Kaval, and he's the one that won it." Alex comments with a smirk.

"I read on Twitter that he's signed with Smackdown, that he's signed with Smackdownm that's why you don't see him much. He's with Laycool."

"Still, I've been appearing more. Where has he been hmmm?"

"Only on the 2nd rate show Smackdown, the only time he showed up on Raw was the 900th episode in Boston."

"Exactly. And here I am, without an actual WWE contract, appearing ever week on the top rate show."

"Right, you don't hear anything about those 7 dorks. Or well that's what you said about them for your NXT season 2 promo."

Alex snickers

"Which I love by the way, because you're acting like a dork yourself in the beginning."

"Hey!" He says, mock insulted.

"Must I repeat what you said in the beginning of that video? 'Cause I will, it was funny." I joke.

"Go ahead, you'll do it anyway." He chuckles.

"Okay haha. Does my hair look alright? Of course it looks alright, what am I asking you for? Haha. Beep. We get lunch right? Beep."

Alex just shakes his head, laughing.

"You know it must've been great to be back in Boston when we had the 900th episode. Since you had went to Boston College before the whole wrestling thing."

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing." He agrees.

"You know what we have to do? We have to have a birthday party for Mike when we all get to Seattle. It is his birthday tomorrow, but since we'll be in seattle like Saturday I figured we have like a party."

"That sounds fun." Alex comments with a grin.

"I still need to get him something though. I've been forgetting because I've been focusing on

this vacation."

"Maybe we should do some shopping today then. I don't have anything for him either."

"Later, I don't want to get up right now." I say laying back.

"Now who's the lazy one?" He teases.

"Oh shush." I laugh.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He smirks down at me.

"Hmmm, well I could prevent you from kissing me for a while."

"Shutting up." He mutters.

"I was kidding you know." I smile.

"Not funny babe." He says narrowing his eyes and tickles my sides.

"You know you keep doing that...I'm going to fall off this bed."

Alex laughs and pulls me over so I'm not by the edge. I instantly protect sides from him, so he don't go after them. He is still laughing as he watches me calm down. After I calm down, I yawn and then stretch making noises.

"You and your noises." He chuckles.

"You're one to talk about noises." I smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Must I refer back to the other day, when you did not want to get up?"

He just grins sheepishly.

"Who knew that would help you sleep."

"Feels amazing though." He shrugs.

"Of course it does." I roll my eyes and smile.

He grins cheesily and kisses me lightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oooh, you know what I wanna do?" I add.

He raises both of his eyebrows mischieviously. I look at him strange and realize what he's

thinking.

"Ew! No! Not that!" I say playfully hitting him.

"I'm a guy." He laughs, trying to fend me off.

"Yeah I know, but it's way too soon for that." I say laughing.

"I know. I'm just teasing. I'm perfectly fine waiting until the time is right." He says pulling me closer.

"Right. Well anyway, I want to see if any pictures are up from the Austrailian Kids Choice Awards. You know since Mike was nominated and everything. You're going to have to let me go so I can get my laptop." I explain.

He reluctantly lets me go but smiles when I come right back over and curl up against him with my computer. I go online and to the fanstie for Miz and see the pictures are up already. I scroll down and click on 'view' and start looking through them.

"He is such a goofball in pictures sometimes." I say shaking my head and laughing.

"Agreed." Alex snickers.

"So are you though. I go on the little fansite of you as well. I just love the screen captures."

"I even laugh at those."

"You have the funniest expressions on your face in some of those screen captures."

He nods laughing. I then go onto his fansite and scroll down to the picture of him in the FCW calendar.

"Especially this facial expression for the FCW calendar." I point out.

"Good to know I can make you laugh." He grins.

"Well you're a funny guy. Are you still calling Matt Striker a nerd? 'Cause when you did, that was hilarious."

"Yes I still call him a nerd. I did when I escorted you to your match with Layla that one night." He snorts.

"Haha, he will forever be known as nerd."

Alex laughs and agrees. I log into Twitter, to check who's been tweeting, but that's when Alex proceeds to try to update my status.

"Hey...what're you doing?" I say trying to stop him.

"Aww come on." He laughs.

"You want to update my status...don't you have your own twitter to update people on things?" I ask joking.

"But updating yours is more fun." He grins.

"No funny business alright?"

He types something and then shows it to me.

"Aww, I approve of that." I say as he then updates it as my status.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow for Seattle, I was enjoying this vacation." I say turning off the computer and putting it in it's bag on the floor.

"Me too. We'll have to do this again soon."

"Definately, and hopefully it wont go by this fast next time."

"Right."

I look over at the clock and see it's already late in the afternoon and sigh.

"I suppose we should get going and get a gift for Mike huh?"

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea."

"As much as I don't want to get up right now, I have to." I say standing up after getting off the bed.

Alex chuckles and gets up too. We head out and down the street and go into many stores.

"The only thing that I hate is not knowing what to get."

"I know it's so annoying."

We search around until I spot a shirt that is sure to suit Mike.

"Hey, look at this. Captain Awesome. Haha."

"That's so Mike." Alex laughs.

I grab the shirt and then see a thing where they make hats.

"Oooh, I know what else we can get him. Get a hat made, you know one of those spray

painted ones and it'll say 'The Awesome One'."

"Oh yeah, that would be perfect."

I walk over, pick a hat out and tell them what I want on it and everything. Once it's done I pay for that and then the shirt and we start heading back.

"I don't know about you but I just want to relax the rest of the night before we leave tomorrow for Seattle."

"Sounds good to me." He smiles down at me with his arm draped over my shoulder.

"I'd say down on the beach but it's kind of cool out today and it's cloudy, this is one of those ick days."

"We could go walk through museums and things." He suggests.

"Hmmm, I was thinking maybe a movie? I haven't been to a movie theater in forever. that sure will pass the time."

"That works too. What should we see?"

"Hmmm, Easy A looks funny."

"Sure."

"Woo, let's go." I say excited.

Alex chuckles as I start pulling him towards the movie theater. The movie was actually pretty funny. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time. When we got out of the theater, I look outside and it's raining.

"Oh look it's raining. I had a feeling it was going to rain. Only in Florida."

"Of course." Alex laughs.

"Well looks like we'll be running back to the hotel, haha."

"Ready?" Alex asks grinning at me.

"Ready when you are."

"Go!" He says, pulling me.

Halfway to the hotel, it started pouring buckets. By the time we got back and up to our room, we were drenched in rain water. Alex hits the button for the elevator while laughing.

"What a time for the sky to open up on us right?" I ask joking.

"Of course." He shakes his head.

"Hey, quit shaking...you're getting me even more wet...haha."

He grins mischieviously and pulls me into him and shakes his head, spraying me with water.

"Noooo." I say laughing and he snickers evily.

I put my hand on his head and ruffle his hair.

"Ha, what're you going to do now?"

He takes my hair and starts shaking it. The elevator dings and that's when I sprint down the hall and around the corner hoping to lose him, arriving in front of the door to our room.

"Haha, beat you."

He scoops me up and carries me in.

"Now what?" He grins.

"I still beat you here. Put me down. Haha."

"Go change." He laughs, putting me down and swatting my butt.

"That goes for you too."

"Shoo." He motions for me to go into the bathroom as he grabs some clothes.

"Okay, okay...so demanding." I say grabbing clothes and heading into the bathroom to change.

He quickly changes and is laying on the bed with the tv on when I walk out. That's when I jump onto the bed next to him.

"Helloooo."

"Hello yourself." He chuckles looking at me.

"Feel better now that you're all nice and dry?" I ask laughing.

"Much better." He replies laughing too.

I then yawn for the 2nd time today.

"I am not tired."

"Sure you aren't" He says dryly.

"Does this look like a tired person to you?" I say pointing to myself.

"Yes." He says as I yawn again.

"You sir are wrong, haha." I joke.

He smirks and rubs my back like he did before.

"I'm not tired, it's not going to work."

He chuckles inwardly as my eyes start drooping.

"I will...not fall...asleep." I start muttering.

"Go to sleep." Alex murmurs, laughing a little.

"I don't...want to."

"Babe you need as much sleep as you can get, we're going to be busy again you know."

I muffle a groan into the pillow and mutter 'fine'. He moves so I can curl up beside him under his arm and then he leans down and kisses me lightly.

"Night love."


	77. Mike's Birthday

Saturday, Alex and I are already on the plane heading to Seattle for Monday Night Raw in a few days. The vacation we had is just what I needed, despite the stalkers. I sit there on the plane texting all the WWE superstars I know, and tell them that there's a birthday party planned for Mike for when we get in Seattle. Most of them said they would come, which is good. The party is going to be in a big room at the hotel when we all get there. I made sure not to invite any of our stalkers so that the party wouldn't be ruined.

"There, all set for people coming to the party. Now time to call Aly."

I go into my contacts and go down to Aly and press the call button.

"Aloha." Aly says laughing because she's watching Mike make faces at this little kid.

"What's so funny?" I ask curiously.

"Mike is making faces at this cute little kid and the kid is just laughing his butt off. It's so cute!"

"Awww! So how was your vacation?"

"It was great except for a gag-worthy run in with Filler Boy. I even didn't mind seeing Frenchie, 'cause the face she made was one of the funniest things ever." She snickers, picturing Maryse's face.

"I had a run in with Cody. But it turned out to be the most funniest moment ever. He grabbed me right? And then I looked around and saw people walking around and I screamed rape. His face paled and he ran off." I laugh remembering that priceless moment.

"Hahaha, that's great."

"So anyway, I have details on Mike's birthday party I'm planning."

"Ooh?" She perks up, watching Mike carefully to make sure he isn't going to overhear

anything.

"Okay so I already ordered the cake and a DJ, I'm going to get decorations and all that when we land. You just got to distract him for a while when you land, and then I'll call you when we're ready for him."

"You got it."

"Okay good. Hey you want to hear what Alex and I got him?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I got this shirt that says, Captain Awesome. And then we got one of those spray painted hat things made and it says The Awesome One."

"Nice! That sounds perfect."

"How were the awards? I saw the pictures, but how was it?"

"It was pretty fun. I got to pie Mike." She laughs.

"Hahahaha! I wish I would've seen that, sounds hilarious." I laugh.

"Oh it was so great, you should've seen his face." She snickers.

"I'm sure it'll make YouTube soon."

"More than likely." She agrees.

"Plus we got into a slime fight too."

"Oh god, that must've been messy."

"It wasn't too bad actually. It wasn't as sticky as the whipped cream and pie that he got covered in...which he partially wiped off on me..."

"He so would. Did that to me a few times when we were traveling with WWE, before you joined us."

"Haha nice."

"He's so going to be surprised by this party, I'm basically inviting everyone except our stalkers."

"Sounds like a fun time."

"Tell him I said happy birthday."

"Here, tell him yourself." She giggles, and hands Mike the phone.

"Hey Greg." I say trying not to laugh.

"You know I hate that name." He groans.

"Well just be lucky I'm the only one who knows your middle name."

"Nu-uh I know it toooo." Aly interjects, having heard me.

"Correction Aly and I. But anyway, I just want to say happy birthday. You deserve a big hug

from your best friend when you land in Seattle."

"Thanks and sounds good." He laughs.

"So what's this I hear about you making faces at a little kid and the kid's laughing up a storm? Haha, you goofball." I ask laughing.

"Well the kid was about to start crying so I figured I should make him laugh instead." He says shrugging.

"Awwww!" I exclaim.

"It was so cute Dolce." Aly leans and says, giggling.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys when you land."

"Alright. Later Carls."

"Later...Greg." I say again stiffling a laugh.

Mike sighs loudly and hands Aly the phone.

"Love you too Mike!" I say as he passes the phone to Aly.

"So I guess I'll see you when you guys land." I add once she has the phone back.

"Yup. Just send me a text when you're ready."

"I will. See you later."

"Later!"

The plane ride was really long. But we finally landed in Seattle and after getting our things, dropped them off at the hotel and went to get decorations for the party.

"Okay so we have plenty of time because Aly's going to stall until I text her with the okay"

"Good." Alex nods.

Once we get the decorations, we head to where I ordered the cake from and we picked that up. We headed back to the hotel and went to the room that's reserved for parties, etc. We drop the decorations off and then the cake and we head up to our room to get ready.

~Mike & Aly~

They land and she makes Mike go change while she changes herself and tells him to meet her by the baggage claim thing. He gets ready and then walks up to her and he's amazed at what she's wearing, but also confused.

"Why did we have to change?" He asks confused.

"It's a surprise. You'll see. But first we are going to have our things dropped off at the hotel while we go for a walk at the park."

"Dressed like this?"

"Do we really care what people think?"

"No. I was just wondering. But let's go."

Aly laughs and they go to the park, walking around the pretty gardens.

~Alex & I~

I come out of the bathroom after changing.

"Okay, what do you think?" I ask Alex for his opinion.

"You look amazing." Alex grins.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Shall we go?" He asks after shrugging with a half-smirk.

"Yeah, got to put the decorations up before people start showing up."

Alex nods and we head downstairs, a few people showing up to help. I see that it's Melina, Natalya, Randy and John.

"Hey guys, here to help?" I ask.

"Whoa!" John exclaims.

"Wow." Randy says with raised eyebrows.

"What are you two all 'whoa' about? You're both married." I laugh.

"That doesn't mean we can't say that you look good." Randy says chuckling a little.

"You do look absolutely amazing though Carly." Melina adds.

"Yeah, that dress looks great on you." Natalya agrees.

"Thanks. Now we got to get decorating inside before more people show up. I also got Aly stalling Mike, I don't know how long that can go on for."

We walk into the room and we all start working on decorating the room. The last decoration gets put up and the room was all set, with the DJ and everything.

"There, perfect. Now just to wait for people to show up."

People start to come down and put their gifts on the gift table. After a while of people showing up, I make sure everyone is there. Once they are, I text Aly saying 'Alright, everything is all set, come to the reserved room for parties at the hotel.' She texts me back saying 'On the way'.

"Alright time to go." She pulls Mike to the car that is waiting for them, giggling lightly at his expression.

They get to the hotel and find the room where it's reserved for parties. She texts me saying that they're at the hotel.

"Alright everyone. Quiet...he's here!"

"Okay WonderBoy close your eyes." Aly says stopping him in the lobby.

He closes his eyes and she directs him to the doors leading into the room.

"Ready? One...two...three!" She says.

Then as he opens his eyes, everyone yells 'Surprise!'.

"Did you plan this?" He asks looking at Aly as I start walking over.

"Nope, that would be the handiwork of Dolce. I was just the distraction." Aly giggles.

I walk up to him and hug him.

"Happy birthday Mike." I say smiling.

"Thanks for all this Carls." He grins, squeezing me.

"Oh it was nothing. But you're welcome."

"Alright, let's party!" Mike declares.

The music starts up and PDA comes up. Aly laughs as Mike looks over to her grinning mischieviously and holding out his hand. She grabs his hand and heads out onto the dance floor where everyone was dancing. Alex has already pulled me onto the dance floor and is being a goofball, making me laugh. Once that song ends, I Like It plays next. Zack comes over to me.

"Can I steal her for this song?" He asks looking at Alex.

Alex looks at me.

"Don't worry." I answer his look.

"Alright Ryder, but just this one." Alex sighs.

"Got it." He agrees.

Aly gets taken away by John.

"You just get this once dance Cena." Mike tells him.

"Relax Mizanin." John laughs, spinning Aly.

Mike leaves them to dance and he walks over and joins Alex who's watching me carefully to make sure nothing happens.

"Yours got nabbed too huh?" Alex chuckles.

"Haha yeah."

"So how was your vacation?" Alex asks.

"It was fine, besides the fact that Gabriel showed up. Yours?" Mike asks back.

"Rhodes and Dibiase showed up, but not bad other than that."

"So much for Lyssa and Carly's stalker free vacations." Mike says laughing.

"We tried though." Alex laughs too.

"Yeah. So Carly planned this whole party herself huh?"

"Pretty much yeah." Alex replies.

"Must've been a lot of work. But then again, she's hard working, so I can see how she did all this."

"Once she gets an idea in her mind, there's practically no stopping her." Alex chuckles.

"That I know all too well." Mike responds.

Halfway through the song, Randy takes Aly away from John.

"Hi to you too Randy." She laughs.

"My turn."

"Only until this song is over. After that I think that my boyfriend plans on stealing me back."

She says amusedly.

"Right." He says dancing along to the song, acting like a goofball himself.

Aly is beyond amused by Randy's dancing and can't stop laughing and giggling. Zack is dancing funny and he's singing along to the song, adding in his 'woo woo woo' and 'you know it' when possible. I'm just laughing and shaking my head. The song ends and Aly walks away and over to Mike. I do the same as her after high fiving Zack.

"That...was one of the funniest thing I've ever seen." Aly laughs.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"I danced with Randy and John and they were dancing like dorks."

"Haha, well Zack came over and danced with me. Him and his goofy dancing, fist pumping and his 'woo woo woo' and 'you know it'."

"Sounds like you had fun." Aly giggles.

"I did. So what now? Cake or the gifts first?" I ask.

"Gifts. I don't think I could watch Mike eye that table any longer." She laughs lightly.

"Haha. I'll round up everyone."

Everyone gathers around and watches as Mike opens his gifts, taking pictures and video taping it. I had saved what Alex and I got him for the very end.

"Last but not least, this is from Alex and I." I say handing the wrapped box to him.

"Haha these are cool!" He says opening the gift and laughing.

"All her idea. Alex points to me.

"Thanks Carls." He grins, hugging me.

"You're welcome, now it's time to party some more! Haha."

"Partyyyyyy!" Mike yells, dragging me to the dance floor.

Aly laughs and drags Alex with her. The music turns back up and Everybody Loves Me starts

playing, and Mike is singing and dancing along to the part in the chorus that goes 'Everybody loves me...'. Then while Aly is dancing along to the song with Alex, he sings along to that same exact part too.

"And you guys say that Dolce and I are too alike!" Aly cracks up.

We danced a bit more before moving onto the cake, after that there was more dancing before we called it a night.

~After Cleaning Up~

"So how was birthday number two?" Aly asks coming out of the bathroom in her pjs,

climbing into bed curling up beside Mike.

"Absolutely awesome."

"Good to hear." She smiles kissing him lightly.

"Night WonderBoy."

"Night Lyssa." He says shutting off the light.

Meanwhile in me and Alex's room, I'm still clearly wide awake.

"How are you still awake?" Alex asks sleepily, peering up at me.

"I don't know, too much cake and other sugary stuff?"

"Hm..." Alex murmurs, then pulls me down so I'm laying on his chest and he starts to rub my

back.

"Okay, so that's how you get me to go to sleep. Points go to you."

"Night love." Alex chuckles faintly.

"Night."


	78. Drama, Drama, And More Drama

Monday Night Raw again, back to work after a week of vacation. Back to dealing with stalkers, the ninnies and big upsets. We're sitting backstage, eagerly waiting for the show to start. Aly and I are sitting on an equiptment box listening to Big Time Rush on my Ipod, rocking out to the song that's playing. Once that song was over, 'I Came To Play' starts up. But Aly also starts singing Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi. That's when Mike comes over and he kisses her after she sings that line.

"Maybe I should sing that more often." She laughs as he lets go.

"Maybe you should." He laughs too.

Maryse walks by all huffy and Aly snickers.

"Jeallllloussss." She sings quietly.

It 1 minute till showtime, and we see the opening for WWE on the screen. No Raw intro tonight, goes right to Cole and Lawler at ringside talking.

"Well this is Monday Night Raw, we are live tonight ladies and gentlemen, in Seattle Washington."

Then Cena's music goes off and he comes out looking a bit cheered up.

"There's that smile!"

He salutes the crowd and he runs down the ramp and slides into the ring. After hyping up

the crowd, he goes over and is handed a mic and his music fades and the crowd chants his name.

"You guys have no idea how much I need this right now, thank you so much. I tell you man, I got to know that you haven't lost hope, that you still believe!" He says as his expression changes.

"Last week, last week I heard the WWE universe chant something that I've never heard them chant before..."

People start chanting 'You suck'.

"I've heard that a bunch, that ain't nothing new." He laughs.

"And it don't phase him either." I point out.

"Guys what they were chanting simply was Never Give Up. Never give up. Never give up. I know this seems awkward, but I want to stand here tonight and promise you I have never given up, I never will give up. I just want to take one second and set the record straight, guys at Hell In a Cell..I made a deal, I took a risk. If I defeated Wade Barrett, I had the chance to eliminate the Nexus completely. We can argue all day about how I lost, but the fact is that I lost. I made a deal, and the deal was that if I lost, I would become a member of the Nexus. Which appparently means that I have to take orders from Wade Barrett. Andi f I don't, I'll be fired. Not fired from Raw with the option to go to Smackdown...I mean fired. I would have to leave the WWE. I've been here a long time guys, we've been through a lot together, I've heard you cheer...I've heard you boo...but every Monday Night, I love coming out here because you guys get so excited regardless of what you got to say to me. For once in my life, this isn't about championships, this isn't about money..this is what I love guys. I love this as much as you do. This is what I live for, and if I don't have this...I don't know what else I'd be doing. This is difficult for me guys, I'm between a rock and a hard place, I just want to let you know that because of where I'm at, you guys may have to see me do some things that you don't want to see me do. It has nothing to do with me, I just know the type of guy Wade Barrett is."

That's when Miz's music comes on and we walk out with him and Alex, mic in hand.

"Oh boy, here we go. I don't want to be out here." I say to Aly.

"Me either. That bad feeling just got worse." She mumbles.

Miz mocks Cena for being all sad and what not, we walk down to the ring and get in, standing next to Miz and Alex as Miz talks to Cena.

"Awwww...Cena doesn't want to lose the support of the WWE Universe. Well you're in luck Cena, because I have taken it upon myself to captain Team Raw. When it faces Big Show and Team Smackdown at Bragging Rights. And unlike you, I don't assemble my teams...I don't assemble my teams by judging them personally. Or disliking what they do personally. Which is why I'm going to offer you a spot on my team. I know you take pride in Raw, I know you didn't like it last year when Big Show betrayed Raw...so I'm going to allow you to help us avenge that loss to Smackdown. And give Raw Bragging Rights. So come on Cena, join my team. What do you say?"

"Well that sounds like a good thing to me." I say quietly to Aly.

"I wouldn't count on this going smooth just yet." She says back.

"Hold the phone, hold the phone. I actually think this is a really really good idea." John says to the audience.

"John Cena on Team Raw, the only thing I got a problem with is uh...Miz being the captain. I mean, that's about as ridiculous as Betty White doing a spread for PlayBoy. A lot of us would look at it, but it would be a disaster! So what I'm saying is, this Nexus thing has got me a little bit down, I got nothing else to do for Bragging Rights. Hell why don't I captain Team Raw?" He yells to everyone.

"Haha, he would say that." I laugh.

"No no no no no no no, I'm captain, I called it first!" Miz objects.

That's when the ninny music plays.

"Oh no." I say as we turn around.

"I told you so." Aly mutters.

Wade walks out with a mic and walks down to the ring.

"I'm going to make this very very easy for everyone concerned. Believe it or not, I don't care about Raw and most certainly don't care about Smackdown." He says getting into the ring.

"All I care about is Nexus and the WWE Title."

"And how how're you doing tonight Carly?" He adds asking, trying to act all nice and everything.

"Oh it's just Monkey. Not that he can't cause problems but I think If I saw the other ones right now, I'd flip out." Aly says quietly.

I just roll my eyes at him as he moves onto John.

"Jackass." Aly mumbles, eyeing him.

"Now John, I need your complete...undivided attention on one thing and one thing only at Bragging Rights. Being in my corner when I take on Randy Orton for the WWE Title. Now the rest of this...forget about it. I don't want anything get in the way of your duties at Bragging Rights."

"Okay, I know I'm supposed to take orders from you...I can do both. There is no way, I can't be on the Bragging Rights team, there's no way I can't be in your corner, I can do both."

"You can, and you will be in my corner at Bragging Rights. Or are you trying to tell me, that you're going to disobey my orders?"

That's when Alex comes into the conversation after taking the mic from Miz.

"You know, I know I'm new here and all, but you might want to listen to Barrett Cena. Because you're going to want to be in his corner. Because even if he does win, The Miz here might, well he might come on down...cash in his Money In The Bank contract and leave Bragging Rights WWE Champion." Alex finishes then Miz grabs the mic from him.

"Well there goes the element of surprise."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the comment and Aly snickers.

"But Riley's right. Maybe I...lead Raw to victory, and take the WWE title." Miz adds, then after that the GM dings in.

"Here we go again." I say as Aly face palms herself.

"Can I have your attention please, I have recieved an email from the general manager."

"WE KNOW CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Aly and I yell.

"And I-" He starts to continue.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"Wade, while John Cena answer to you...you and everyone else on the Raw roster ultimately answers to me. At Bragging Rights, I want Raw to beat Smackdown and I want the best Raw team possible. Therefore tonight, I have arranged a series of matches...with the winners going on to form Team Raw. As for who will lead the team, well I'm afraid there can only be one true captain. I don't want a team that suffers from jealousy. And has the potential for betrayal like last year. Therefore on tonight's main event on Monday Night Raw, there will be a match to determine the captain of Team Raw. It will be...The Miz vs John Cena!"

"Oh no." I mutter.

"Greeeaaaatttt..." Aly says covering her face with a sigh.

"Okay, okay that's fine and dandy because rest assured Cena, I will beat you tonight. I will be team captain of Raw, and maybe...just maybe I might cash this in at Bragging Rights and become the WWE Champion." Miz says holding up the briefcase.

"And you want to know what you can do about it Barrett? I'll give you a hint. Absolutely, positively NOTHING." He says as he and Alex get closer to him.

That's when Barrett headbutts Miz, sending him backwards into the corner. Aly and I back up and make sure we're out of the way so we don't get hurt. Alex goes after Wade and Miz joins in getting him near the corner. That's when we see John go over to Alex and grab him and go after him and then Miz, getting then away from Wade. Alex comes up and grabs Cena away from Miz, but John sets him up on his shoulders as Miz crawls out of the ring and my face pales.

"No, he wouldn't." I say worried.

"This could get really ugly Dolce." Aly says after pulling me out of the ring.

That's when John delivers the Attitude Adjustment on Alex and I couldn't believe he would do that. Alex then rolls out of the ring, holding the back of his neck. I get back in the ring and confront him about what he just did to Alex.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" I exclaim.

Aly slides into the ring and pulls me back

"Dolce, we need to go, like now. If we stay here much longer we run the risk of Wade ordering him to do something worse." She hisses.

I shake my head as I leave the ring with her. She goes over and helps Miz up and I go over and help Alex up, and stand at the bottom of the ramp. And just in time because Wade got into the ring and got into John's face.

"Come on, we need to get the guys out of here." Aly says to me.

"I just can't believe he would do that." I say as we walk back up the ramp and backstage.

"I don't know what to tell you." She sighs, shaking her head.

We get backstage and all we can worry about is if Mike and Alex are alright at this point. We're standing outside the trainer's office as they get checked over, watching the little tv that is showing Wade lecturing John. We see John get angry, and resisting the urge to attack him. When John stops at the ramp, Wade mocks him by saying 'you can't see me'. We both get angry and start to run down the hall only to be stopped. I get pulled back by Randy and Aly gets wrapped in a bear hug by Hunter.

"Let me go, so I can kick that damn monkey's ass!" She growls, struggling.

"Randy...let me go, now." I say also struggling.

"Do you want to get in big time trouble with the GM?" Randy questions.

"Well the GM should've done something about Husky and McGillicutty getting involved at Hell

In A Cell! Now he's allowing Barrett to order him around like a dog! That's not right! Especially with the mocking that he just did!" I say still struggling.

"Believe me Carly, that comment pissed me off too but if we get involved now, we're just making things harder for John." Randy says, tighting his hold so I don't get loose.

"And potentially putting our own selves at risk."

On the other hand, Aly's not saying much; just growling and swearing under her breath and trying to get free from Hunter, mostly just kicking since he has her arms pinned and has her suspended off the floor since he's taller than her.

"Whoa, calm down okay?" He says to her.

"No! I want to teach that asshole a lesson damn it!" She says still swinging her feet angrily.

"Do you want to be fired?"

She let's out a frustrated growl and stops kicking.

"No." She sulks.

"Then calm down and relax."

"Damn you for being logical." She lets out a grumble, but relaxes her body.

"Now I'm gonna put you down now...no running off okay?"

"That means you too Carly." Randy says to me.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I sigh.

He puts her down and then Randy lets me go. Hunter gives Randy a look that tells

him that he's got us if we decide to run again. Randy nods and walks away.

"So what's up Hunter?" Aly asks.

"Shawn and I want to talk to you two over lunch tomorrow. No boyfriends, just you two." He says, making sure that there isn't anybody around.

"Okay, where do you want to meet for lunch?"

He names some random restaurant in the are.

"Okay sounds good, we'll be there." Aly says.

"Great, see you two tomorrow." He says starting to walk away but stops and turns back around.

"Before I forget, congrats on being the Unified Diva's Champion. Didn't get a chance to congratulate you." He says to Aly.

"Thanks." She smiles.

Then he walks off and the door behind us opens.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask as we see Alex and Mike walk out.

"Yeah, just a headache." Mike says, rubbing his head and then putting a bag of ice on it.

"A little sore but I'll be alright." Alex finishes.

"I guess you learned never to confront Wade like that again huh Mike?" Aly asks.

"Not one my best ideas, I'll admit." Mike shakes his head.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She says going over and hugging him.

Alex can see my concerned face and he pulls me to him and tilts my face up so my eyes lock with his.

"Hey, I'm okay. You can relax now."

"I know, I just wasn't expecting him to do that to you."

"I wasn't either, but I guess we're going to have to expect the unexpected when John is involved now." Alex sighs.

"Well let's go to the locker room and just hang out until we're needed for anything."

"Right." Everyone else agrees and we all walk to 'our' locker room.

That's when I hear my named called, and it's John's voice.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a bit...promise."

"5 minutes or so and if you aren't back by then we're looking for you." Aly says, getting nods

from Mike and Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go." I laugh reluctantly go farther down the hall and into our room. I turn around as John walks up to me.

"What is it John?" I ask.

"I just want to apologize for what I had to do out there."

"It's okay, Alex isn't hurt so everything's fine. You just caught me off guard is all."

"I hadn't planned on doing that but it ended up going that way." He sighs.

"It's fine John, honestly. You had to follow orders, I keep forgetting that."

"I can't help but feel guilty for it." He says with a shrug.

"Tell Alyssa I'm sorry for having to beat up on Mike. And tell Mike and Alex I'm sorry too while you're at it would you? Just especially Alyssa 'cause you and he scare me sometimes."

"I will, and you don't have to worry about Aly and I 'cause we'd never come after you like we do the rest of Nexus."

"I'm just covering all the bases." He chuckles a little.

"You deserve a hug." I say after chuckling with him.

"I could use one." He laughs opening his arms.

"Just remember what you said tonight...never give up." I say hugging him.

"You got it." He nods, bumping fists with me after he lets me go.

"It means alot to have people in my corner."

"Always will be there in your corner, no matter what Wade orders you to do."

"Thanks Carly."

"Well I should get going before they come searching for me." I laugh.

"Yeah we don't want that." He laughs.

"See ya later."

"Yup." I say walking down to the room and then walking in.

"So?" Aly asks curiously.

"He's sorry for everything. He's sorry he beat up on Mike, he's sorry for what he did to Alex, he apologized for everything he had to do." I explain.

"It was orders." Aly says after a minute, shrugging.

"He couldn't help but feel guilty about it."

"That's Cena for you." Mike says lightly.

"Mike..." I say, not believing what he just said.

Aly looks at him in disbelief and smacks his shoulder harshly.

"Not funny!"

"He apologizes for everything and you rag on him like that?" I ask still in disbelief.

"He and I just don't mesh well." Mike shrugs.

"Oh my god." Aly shakes her head getting up.

"I can't even believe you right now."

"Me neither." I say shaking my head as well.

"I dont even- I can't be in here right now." She says running her hand through her hair in frustration and walking out the door.

"Now look what you did." I say, then walking out the door after her.

"Way to go Mike." Alex sighs.

"Well you know how I feel about Cena."

"But you also know how they are with him and how they get when you insult and threaten their friends and family."

"I can't believe him right now, I know he's not exactly friends with John but seriously." Aly says to me.

"Yeah, I think he like totally killed my night for me." I say back.

She keeps running her hand through her hair.

"I don't want to go back in there, I'm fairly upset with him." She says, exhaling sharply.

"I just don't get why he did that when he knows what we're pretty close to John and how mad we would get."

"That's how he gets sometimes, I've dealt with it time and time again."

"I'm already still pissed and annoyed over Wade's comments and then Mike has to go and

start things. I had to get out of the room before I said things I didn't mean. You don't say things like that around me when I'm already keyed up because that just makes me snap

you know?" She sighs.

"Right."


	79. Surprises

Aly and I continue to watch Raw from outside the room, because well I didn't want to leave her out of the room alone, and she was too angry to go back in. We come back from the commercial and see Ted and Maryse in the ring and replay what happened with Goldust last week. Ted's music fades.

"This contest set for onefall determine the first member of team Raw at Bragging Rights!"

R-Truth's music plays and he comes out with Eve singing his new theme song. Of course I was cheering for Truth because I can't stand Ted. At one point, we could hear Maryse scream. Later on in the match, Goldust and his NXT rookie Aksana are standing watching the match. In the end R-Truth ended up winning. We go to another commerical and then come back to another match for the 2nd member on team raw for bragging rights. First to come out was John Morrison and his opponent Tyson Kidd. So many close calls later, and John Morrison wins with a backflip move thing which was pretty impressive. After leaving the ring, the cameras switch to the ninnies backstage with McGillicutty and Harris.

"Anything at all? Come on, you going to let us in on the secret?" Otunga asks them.

"I don't got anything to say." Husky responds.

"What's going on? What exactly did Barrett promise you? Huh? I mean are you in Nexus? Are you not? What happened at Hell In a Cell with Cena? Did you guys do that on your own? Barrett put you up to it? Somebody say something..."

"If anyone wants to know what's going on, you ask me. You two take a walk. What did you mean last week when you told Cena to come to you if he had any problems? Am I picking up some jealousy here?"

"No...no no no."

"The only thing that you three need to care about right now is helping me beat Randy Orton at Bragging Rights. And you can do that, by volunteering to take him on tonight."

"I'll take him on. I'll beat him too." Otunga says proudly.

"Good."

"But you know if you really want to do some damage to him, I mean Gabriel's your man. That 450 splash will really hurt him."

"Oh yeah." Slater adds in.

"Just saying."

"I can do that." Gabriel says smiling.

"Very good. Gabriel, you're fighting Randy Orton tonight. Otunga, you and Slater are going to be in his corner."

"Alright."

Wade walks away and they all talk to each other at the same time. We come back from

another commerical and comes another match to determine the next member of team Raw for Bragging Rights. Already in the ring was Zack Ryder and his opponent happened to be Santino. Santino beats Zack Ryder and Tamina Uso comes out to congratulate Santino and she jumps on him knocking him over. So far we have Truth, Morrison and Santion on Team Raw. We see that up next is Randy's match against Gabriel. We go to commerical again and then come back and see the ninnies come out.

"Cream filler." I state.

Then Orton comes out and he got a standing ovation. The match starts up, and Randy gets the upperhand and Gabriel rolls out of the ring. Randy goes out and throws him back in and looks at both Otunga and Slater. Otunga goes to hit Randy but misses and Randy kicks him instead. The ref comes out and throws them out of ringside because Otunga interferred.

"Haha, bye bye ninnies! That's what you get for getting involved!"

"Haha idiots."

The match goes on and that's when I notice something purple sticking out of Gabriel's wrestling trunks.

"What is that?" I ask laughing.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Aly cringes while laughing.

"Put that away!" I say still laughing.

Aly covers her face while laughing.

"I think he needs bigger trunks."

"I don't even want to think about that!" Aly exclaims, shuddering.

"I guess he really does like purple."

"A little too much." Aly snickers.

In the end Randy wins.

"Haha ninny."

During the commericial break, Alex comes out of the room, to make sure we were okay considering what happened earlier.

"You two alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine, I'm not too sure about Aly though."

Alex looks over at her and nudges her with his fist gently.

"You okay Windy?"

"I'm not happy with him right now. I'm alright though." She says after a minute.

"As long as you're alright. I went at him for making you guys mad."

"Aww thanks DC." She giggles faintly and pats his arm.

"For his match against John, I'm totally going to be on the fence on who I want to win." I add.

"I'm not sure what to say."

We come back from commerical and see Daniel Bryan come out for his match against Sheamus to see who the next person is to be on tean Raw.

"Kill de wabbit..." I start singing to his music and Aly joins in laughing.

"I'm actually going to cheer for whitey this time, never thought I'd see the day where I'd do that."

"I know right?"

In the end Sheamus wins.

"Awwww...the 12 year old loses."

The cameras switch to John Cena in the locker room and Truth comes in.

"What's up J.C.? What are you doing? Man you have a reputation as a stand up guy. Not to mention we're buddies. Have been for a long time. You joining Nexus, it's not sitting too well with the rest of the locker room. Just say, just say...if Barrett told you to take one of us out...you would do it wouldn't you? Wouldn't you John, you'd do it wouldn't you? Just what I thought...I know you're in a tough spot...I know it. I know you don't want to do what Barrett tells you to do. But if you don't you're going to get fired. You're going to have to leave what we all love man. Before you make too big a mistake, there is another way out of this."

Truth stands up.

"Just quit." He says then walking out.

"What the hell? What is Truth's problem?" I exclaim.

After the tibute to the troops thing they showed, we come back and the next match to determine the next member of team Raw starts. First with Evan Bourne coming out, and we see that his opponent just acquired from smackdown was CM Punk.

"Ohhh great. Mr. Attitude problem."

In the end CM Punk won of course, then he went crazy on Evan Bourne.

"Crazy man."

We head to commercial and a stagehand comes over to us and say that it's our turn to go out to the ring. We head out during the commerical break and come back with LayCool's music, with them in the ring. We hear their music go off and Alex know that we'll be going out to interrupt them, so he brings Aly's title out to us and then we rush over to stand backstage by the ramp and wait until the perfect moment to interrupt them.

"Okay everybody quiet down...quiet down. I have something to address." Michelle says after the music fades.

"What? That you're a cheating bitch?" Aly mutters to herself.

"Sadie having MY title, is a joke. She doesn't deserve that title. She's been here what? A month Lay?"

"Oh she did not just go there."

"Mhm. That's right Chelle." Layla agrees.

"And not to mention she thinks she's all that because she's dating Miz." Michelle adds.

"That's it!"

We're handed mics and Aly's music plays and we out, and stand at the top of the ramp at first.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." Michael Cole says.

"Literally and figuratively." Jerry Lawler adds.

"Let's just stop right there for a minute." Aly says shifting the title belt on her shoulder as we start to walk down the ramp.

"Number one, my boyfriend, as much as I love him, has nothing to do with my attitude and my confidence in my abilities as a wrestler. Number two, yeah I've only been here a month but I've already got more fans than you two. Not to mention that I've been kicking your asses since day 1 and that was while you were champion! So what does that say about you hmm?"

"That doesn't say anything about us." Layla says, then Aly laughs.

"Oh yes it does. Hey Dolce you want to take this one?"

"Gladly. First of all Layla, your screaming makes my ears bleed. And you talk too much. Word of advice, just SHUT UP! No one wants to hear your voice, not even the WWE Universe."

Layla gets all pissy and Aly's standing there snickering.

"Actually, no one wants to hear either of you. You're both annoying. You call yourselves flawless huh? I beg to differ on that one."

"If you're flawless, how come you've been beaten so many times hmm?"

"I think that is a flaw, don't you think so?" I ask you.

"Sounds like one to me." Aly looks at the crowd.

"What do you guys think?"

They all cheer and clap and laugh, agreeing with us.

"Looks like the WWE Universe agrees with us on that." Aly smirks at them

"And your little catch phrase...flawless.." I say it just like they do.

"Is the most idiotic catch phrase I've ever heard."

They get all offended.

"Oh my god, put your big girl panties on and deal with it." Aly says.

The crowd goes 'Ohhhhh' and then starts chanting 'You got burned!'.

"Awww, it looks like we left them speechless. What cat got your tongues?" I say as we get into the ring

"I think they're still recovering from that burn." Aly laughs.

"How dare you talk to us like that. All the diva's in the locker room respect us, and it would be wise for you to do the same." Michelle states.

We look at each other and bust up laughing.

"They think they're respected!" Aly gasps through fits of laughter.

"Well in two weeks, you'll learn to respect us, when I win back what's mine at Bragging Rights." Michelle proudly states.

"You can wish all you want but you're still going to leave empty handed." Aly scoffs.

"Oh and by the way, I got to speak with the GM the other day about that match at Bragging Rights and it seems as though the GM has made a few little changes there.

The GM ding goes off and Cole goes to say what he always says.

"Cole, just read the email...please."

He huffs and reads it.

"Sadie is correct. Should it be Michelle facing Sadie at Bragging Rights, then it will be Layla that is banned from ringside and vice versa, if Layla faces Sadie then Michelle is banned. To make things even Carly will be banned from ringside as well." He says.

"As for the match itself, I have decided to make this a No DQ Falls Count Anywhere match."

Aly starts laughing with a devilish smirk on her face.

"No way you can cheat now." I say to both Layla and Michelle.

"And just to be clear" Cole continues.

"Being banned from ringside also means no interfering in this match wherever it ends up, backstage or anywhere else."

"That's fine, either one of us can beat you either way." Michelle tells Aly

"In your dreams." Aly laughs darkly as she steps up in her face.

"And you might want to back up, I would...hate...to see you injured before our title match." I add, putting the emphasizing sarcasm on 'hate'.

They give her an evil look before leaving, but that's when Eve, Gail Kim, Eve, The Bellas and Natalya all appear at the top of the ramp and start walking down heading towards Michelle and Layla. They start wailing on them, then throwing them into the ring. Michelle ends up rolling out, Layla goes to hit you, but she misses and you get her into a submission. But it was too close to the ropes, so Michelle pulls Layla out and they run away over the barrier into the crowd.

"Two weeks!" Aly yells at them.

Then before the commerical break, on the titantron it shows Miz and Alex walking backstage to come to the ring for Miz's match against John

"Guess we don't have to head backstage." I say to Aly.

I join her and we wait outside the ring until we come back from the commercial. Once we come back Justin is back in the ring and he announces the match. We walk over to Cole and Lawler to join for commentary. She carefully sets her title belt on the table since I forced her to sit closest to the table. We find out that the rules for the match have been changed and it's now a no DQ match. First to come out was Miz and Alex, with Alex occasionally holding the back of his neck.

"Huh, his neck must still be sore."

"Well this match should be interesting considering the no DQ."

"Interesting indeed."

They stand in the ring strategizing, and then John comes out.

"Well at least he can be himself for a night, and not a ninny."

Aly agrees with a nod, trying to ignore Cole.

"Haha ring around the ring." I say as we see John chase Miz around the ring.

Aly laughs, despite being upset with Miz.

"Ow." I say and flinch as I see Alex knock John down outside the ring.

Aly cringes. Then when we see Miz come over with John, we move the chairs and get up as he has him on the table and pushes him against the barricade. Aly grimaces while holding her title against her chest.

"I don't think I want to watch this anymore." I say to her.

"I don't either." Aly says shaking her head.

Miz goes to make Cena hit the steel steps, but John counters and does it to Miz instead. Then he goes after Riley, then Miz. Miz rips the cushion off the barricade and John hits the exposed bars. Eventually Cena gets the upperhand and does one of his signature moves, and goes for the AA. Miz counters and does the boot to the face and goes for the pin, no good. John goes for the STF, but Miz pushes him away. Miz goes for the back breaker and goes for the pin, but doesn't get it. Riley hands Mike the briefcase and he gets set to hit John with it. He misses and it bounces off the ropes and outside the ring. John goes for the STF again, but Miz gets close to the ropes and John lets go to pull him back but Alex gets in the ring and goes after John. John takes him down and then goes for the STF on him. John goes for the AA again, but Miz crawls off and then we see McGillicutty and Husky rush into the ring just like at Hell In A Cell.

"What the hell is this?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Once they do their work, Miz crawls over and covers John, resulting in the win for him.

"I'm just...speechless..." Aly says.

Miz crawls out of the ring and up the ramp with Alex.

"Should we go now?" I ask Aly.

"Yeah." She sighs.

As we're walking up the ramp, Wade rushes past us as John's beating up McGillicutty and Husky. He pulls John off him and John almost hits him.

"Whoa, he didn't hit him did he?" I ask looking up at the screen, worried.

"I don't know. I think he did." I say, turning towards the ring enough to see.

"I dont think he did..."

That's when the GM dinged in talking about Husky and McGillicutty. Saying they would be in a match against John Cena and Randy Orton.

"No chance they'll survive Randy"

"Highly doubt it but who knows, things could flip in a second." Aly shrugs as we disappear backstage.

"So what now? Go back to the room?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess." she sighs.

We walk back to the room and walk in, both of them ready to go. Aly keeps quiet as she gathers her things quickly. She and Alex leave first, I stayed behind to talk to Mike.

"Mike, you know what you got to do right?"

"Spend the night on the couch and say I'm sorry and spend the next couple days making up for being stupid." Mike says sighing.

"Definately the saying sorry part, the sleeping on the couch, probably. I hope things get better from what they were tonight."

"Hopefully." He mutters.

"Well I guess we should get going."

He agrees and we meet up with Alex and Aly at the doors. The whole ride back to the hotel was complete silence for once, it was too silent to be exact. She looks over at me since we're sitting in the back together and she does the awkward turtle motion. I laugh a bit and join in on the awkward turtle motion. Pretty soon we're laughing hysterically and leaning on each other gasping for air.

"Dont tell me you two are getting into your loopy moods." Alex says looking back at us.

Aly just shakes her head, crying because she's laughing so hard.

"We're fine, don't worry." I say, able to calm down.

Aly has calmed down to the point of occasional giggles, wiping her face off. We get to the hotel and back to our rooms. Aly goes and gets changed in the bathroom, and after Mike does he grabs a blanket and pillow and goes onto the couch, just before she comes out. Aly sees him on the couch and starts to say something but thinks better of it and puts her things away before getting into bed, making a little cocoon out of pillows and the big fluffy comforter. She soon falls asleep, and meanwhile the lights are off in me and Alex's room, but I'm still awake.

"How's your neck feeling? I saw you holding it tonight coming out with Mike for his match."

"Sore, its bothering me a little more than I thought it would."

"And you said you were okay. Do I have reason to be worried right now?"

"Nooo..." He trails off, groaning a little as I press my fingers into a certain spot on his neck.

"Keep doing thatttt..."

"Haha I would, but I need to sleep. And so do you."

Aww." Alex whines a little but shuffles down so he's more comfortable.

"Goodnight."

"Night love." He kisses my cheek


	80. Redeeming Himself

Aly wakes up the next morning, and finds out that she's the only one in the room, Mike isn't even in the room at all. The spot on the couch where he was sleeping is empty. She looks around strangely and then sees a note on the table. The note says that he'll be back later, and that he's going to make it up to her for what happened last night.

"Hm...if you say so." She mumbles quietly.

She puts the note back on the table and lays back down for a bit, before getting up and getting changed. She has her ipod on a little speaker at full blast while straightening her hair and dancing in the bathroom, listening to Famous by Big Time Rush. That's when she swore she heard the door to the room shut, she stops for a second but doesn't hear anything and resumes jamming. When she finishes, she walks out of the bathroom and there's Mike sitting back on the couch, typing on his phone. She sees the faint smirk on his face and knows he saw and heard her jamming. She inwardly groans and blushes a little. He stops what he's doing and looks up at her.

"I think we should talk. And I know you know what about." He says to her.

Aly nods silently, and hops up onto the bed, flopping down and laying on her stomach, both hands under her chin. She raises her eyebrows as if saying 'well?'.

"I know what I said last night, upset you. Both you and Carly. You're friends with Cena, and I have to learn to respect that..."

"Right, I don't expect you to be perfectly nice and friendly. I get that you two don't like each other." She says.

"I honestly get that. It just bothered me that you said that after John apologized. Plus I was still pretty keyed up over Wade's asshole comments so you saying what you did certainly didn't help matters any. That's why I had to leave the room, I didn't want to end up saying something I didn't mean."

"That I understand. But I want to make it up to you. So I did something while I was out."

"Oookay."

"First I got you these..." He says reaching over the side of the couch and revealing a boquet of blue roses.

"Ohhh...these are so pretty..." She stares in awe at the flowers when he comes over to the bed and hands them to her once she sits up.

"And I scheduled a day at the spa for you and Carly. I called them and set up a time for you. You can also have a day of shopping too if you wanted."

"Thank you." She smiles and leans up, kissing his cheek.

"Dolce and I will probably do a little shopping after lunch and then we can do dinner when she and I get back." She continues, looking up at him occasionally while she gently touches the blue roses with her fingertips.

He smiles and hugs her.

"Again, I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted. Just be more careful with your words okay?" Aly asks.

"I'll be sure to remember that, the next time I decide to open my big mouth about something like last night."

"Not one of your better moments but nobody's perfect."

"I agree, but I do have a big mouth...I'll admit that."

"Yes you do." She giggles.

"But you have a big heart too, despite how you may act onscreen." She adds, gently poking his chest right above his heart.

"And I'll always love you." He adds.

"Love you too."

"Better go make sure Carly's up. You got an hour before you get to the spa. It's almost 11, let you sleep in a bit this morning."

"Ooh okay."

She hops up and then hands him the flowers. He takes one out and takes off the thorns and leaves, snapping the stem so its shorter and then carefully tucks it behind her ear. She smiles and kisses him lightly before running into my room to make sure I'm up. All she sees is Alex sitting up in bed watching Tv.

"Yo DC." Aly says, bouncing over to the other side of the bed where there's a lump under the blankets.

"Ow." I say from under the blankets.

Aly bounces on my head and starts poking me.

"Come onnnn, we have a spa day in an hour!" She says, starting to whack me with a pillow, cause Alex to laugh.

"I'm up, I'm up...jeez!"

"I don't want to be late, remember we have a special lunch today." She says as my head pops out from under the covers.

I sit up and yawn, then stretch as I get out of the bed.

"Give me some time to get ready." I say tiredly.

"Alright." She says.

Then she looks over and sees that Alex has started up the Mario Kart video game on the tv.

"Awesome! I wanna play!"

"Grab a controller Windy." He says laughing.

"Hell yes! I call Mario!" She cheers, diving for a controller.

She picks Mario and he picks a different one and picks a track and they start the race. Mike ends up hearing them going back and forth while they're playing and comes in to see what's going on.

"Videogames, should've known haha." He laughs.

"You ass!" She exclaims as Mario spins out from being hit by a shell and Luigi drives off and Alex laugh evilly.

"I'm going to win." He says still laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" She says, sending a shell after him.

"Haha!" She taunts as he spins out and she passes him.

"Oh it's on now. It's on like Donkey Kong!" He exclaims.

"Bring it!" She laughs.

I come out of the bathroom just as Aly wins the game. Aly and Alex get into a playful brother-sister like scuffle on the bed and Mike stands there laughing.

"You ready Aly?" I ask laughing.

"Huh?" She asks, fighting her way out of a headlock.

"Oh! Yeah." She laughs.

"I think you get way into videogames." I say as she gets off the bed, and grins sheepishly.

"Let me grab my purse and we'll head out."

"Okay." I say as she walks back into her room and I walk over to the side table by the bed and grab my phone.

"Alright, let's roll." She pops back into the room, with her purse on her shoulder.

I yawn and nod.

"If you need me, just call me." I say to Alex and he nods.

"Same to you." He says in return.

"Don't have too much fun without me." I laugh.

"We'll try not to." Mike jokes.

We then leave and we're off to the spa.

"That flower's pretty." I say pointing out the rose tucked behind Aly's ear.

"Mike gave me a whole bouquet of them." She smiles and reaches up to touch the rose gently.

"Awww, I like the color."

"I know, they're gorgeous."

"So why are we going to the spa?" I ask curiously.

"This and shopping is Mike's way of making up for last night."

"Well by the look on your face, the difference from last night...it looks like it worked."

"Mmm...this stuff is nice but I was happy with the roses to be honest with you."

She smiles and then tells me about the conversation her and Mike had, blushing lightly when she tells me about him saying 'I'll always love you'.

"Awwww!" I exclaim.

"This is just so surreal you know? I don't think I've ever been this happy before." She says to me.

"I bet you're glad you came and visited me when you did."

"You have no idea." She laughs.

We get to the spa and we tell the lady at the desk our scheduled time and we're led inside. We spent a long time there doing this and that. After we were done, we headed right to where Hunter, aka Triple H told us to go for lunch with him and Shawn. We walk into the restaurant and see Hunter and Shawn sitting in the back corner.

"Hey you two." Hunter says as we slide into the booth across from them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not too much." Shawn replies, sliding us two menus.

We look through and order drinks then our food.

"So what did you guys want to talk to us about?"

They exchange glances and Hunter speaks up first.

"Well you see, Shawn and I have been watching people for a while to find the next generation of DX."

"Really? That's cool." Aly states.

"When you came in Carly, we saw that you had the potential to be one of those people."

Shawn continues, smiling at me.

"No way." I say.

"Way." Hunter chuckles.

"And then when Alyssa appeared and we witnessed you two together, we knew we had found the next generation."

"So that means we're..." Aly says trailing off.

"You girls are the next D Generation X." They both say.

"This...is so...cool!" Aly exclaims.

"Definately awesome! Especially since well we're a couple pranksters like you guys were. I can actually tell you about a prank we did pull. It's pretty funny." I say after.

"What did you do?" Shawn asks curiously.

"Well you know how she's dating Miz and I'm dating Alex Riley right?"

"Strange combinations but yes."

"Well, we put a little soap in their water bottles, so when they went to talk, bubbles would come out." I say laughing.

Then they start laughing.

"That was the last prank we pulled...haven't done any lately."

"Haven't really had the time. We've been having issues with stalkers and what not." Aly shrugs.

"My stalkers never learn to leave me alone. There's rich boy Dibiase...Cody Rhodes, and the leader of Nexus Wade Barrett...who's trying to get Aly and me to join them now" I explain.

"And you?" Shawn looks at Aly.

"John Morrison, who is VERY twisted. Drew McIntyre who has pissed me off enough to the point of injury...and Justin Gabriel of Nexus, who has also gotten injured by me." She says with a sigh.

"And then I also have to deal with Maryse who is stalking my boyfriend."

"And if I may add, I've hurt Wade myself. Gave him a big slap across the face that resulted in a big red slap mark and it bruised. Hurt myself in the process but still."

"Wow." They shake their heads.

"What do you mean by very twisted?" Hunter questions her and she gets really quiet.

"She had a very traumatizing experience on SuperStars one night, at the hands of Morrison." I explain.

"Traumatizing?" Shawn asks, looking concerned.

"Want me to tell them?" I ask her.

She nods, fiddling with the straw of her drink.

"Well after the match that Cody requested against Alex. Winner got me...Morrison came out later with the help of Cody, dragging her out to the ring. Morrison handcuffed her to the ring and demanded a match against Miz for her. She was forced to stand there and watch him beat up on Mike."

"Are you serious?" Hunter asks, stunned.

I nod, taking a sip of my drink.

"Sounds like somebody needs a little DX lesson." Shawn comments.

"While you're are it, teach Dashing a lesson too. He lost that match against Alex and he's still coming after me. He stalked me on my vacation last week." I suggest.

"How about we just nail all of our stalkers?" Aly smirks.

"That sounds like a good idea, not sure it'll stop them from coming after us forever but it sounds like a good idea." I say to her.

"If it gets us a break, I'll be satisfied."

"What do you say?" I ask looking at them.

"We're down." They grin evilly.

"And before we forget, we have special things for you." Shawn adds pulling two medium

duffles from a hiding spot.

"Oooh." We say smiling.

We go through and find shirts, a few hats and all kinds of gear and merchandise.

"This is so cool! Thank youuuu." Aly exclaims.

"Agreed, this is awesome. Thanks." I say agreeing.

"Our pleasure, we're just glad to see the tradition go on." Hunter says while Shawn agrees.

"We'll definately keep the tradition alive and going on."

"Oh and I almost forgot." Hunter brings out an ipod and hands it over.

"Push play."

We listen and it's a remix of the DX song and our song.

"Oh that is cool!"

"We should plan a day to debut this and everything." I suggest.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Definately a time when we're tag teaming."

"Well there's Superstars or we could wait until Raw next week."

"Hmm, we should wait until Raw next week."

"Aww, the anticipation is going to kill me." Aly laughs.

"Haha, maybe you guys could show up. Show our stalkers that DX lesson." I suggest to Hunter and Shawn.

"It sure would surprise the WWE Universe."

"She has a point there." Hunter admits.

"Call them out, demand them to come down to the ring and everything."

"Go on." Shawn says interested.

"Aly and I can come out to our new tag team music as you've showed us. We can introduce you guys, and then soon after that you call out our stalkers."

"She's good." Hunter nudges Shawn.

"It'll be great for everyone to see you since you retired, and you're on a bit of a vacation for a while." I say pointing to Shawn and then Hunter.

They shrug and nod, agreeing.

"Too true." Hunter says.

"We should also get together sometime this week before Raw and film some stuff for the entrance video. You know wearing the DX gear and everything." Aly suggests.

"Good idea." Shawn says.

"This is going to be awesome." I say.

We high five grinning. We spend the rest of the time eating lunch and having fun joking around and whatnot.

"Well girls, this has been fun but it's time for us to head out." Hunter says.

"Keep in touch this week so we can go film that entrance video stuff." She tells them.

"Let me see your phones. I'll put our numbers in." He says holding out his hand.

He puts their numbers into each of our phones and with special ringtones, then hands them back.

"There you go."

We say our goodbyes and head to the car where we put the bags of DX stuff in the trunk.

"Alright time to go shop? You ready for this?"

"Haha, yup."

"We should find things to wear tonight, I was thinking dinner with Mike and Alex tonight." Aly

says as we're driving to find a parking spot.

"Sounds good to me." I smile.

We park and start walking up the line of stores trying to find one we can go into to find what to wear tonight. That's when we run into Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh boy." Aly says quietly, giggling.

"I got this. Hey Dolph." I say.

"Well hello ladies."

"What're you doing around here? Shopping?" I ask.

"But of course. I have to keep this amazing body looking sharp you know."

"Uh huh. Well we got to get some shopping done for ourselves so..."

"I'll be seeing you later then. Stay beautiful ladies."

Aly waits until he's out of earshot and then I bust up laughing.

"Awkward." I sing, while Aly does the awkward turtle thing while laughing.

"We would run into him here. Haha."

"He's ShortBus version 2." Aly snickers.

"Oh god, another ShortBus."

"ShortBus Junior aka SBJ." Aly declares.

"Vickie must be proud of him as her boyfriend then haha."

"Nice one." Aly cracks up and high fives me.

"Well let's go find what to wear tonight before the day wastes away."

"Right." She agrees.

First we find a store to find dresses to wear, we search and I find one that catches my eye. It's a bluish color and I show her.

"What do you think about this one?"

"Oh wow, that is so pretty! If you didn't pick that, I would!"

"Well I'm going to try it on, tell me what you think when I come out haha."

"Alright." She giggles.

I go into the dressing room, after trying it on I come out.

"Alright, what do you think now?"

"You need to get that dress." She says firmly.

"Haha. You find anything yet?" I ask.

"I think I'm going to try this one." She says, holding up a turquoise and black dress.

"Oooh! That's so pretty!" I exclaim.

She comes out with it on, playing with the skirt.

"I like the bottom of this." She says, spinning around to see it flare out.

"You should get that, for sure."

"Sold." She laughs.

"I think we'll blow them both away with our choices haha."

"Oh yes. I can just see their faces."

"Well let's pay for these and get things to go with them."

"Sounds good."

Once we were done shopping for everything that could possibly go with our dresses, we went back to the car and headed back to the hotel.

"I love how we both stuck to a color scheme. I stuck to blue and you stuck to turquoise haha."

"We are too alike sometimes." She shakes her head laughing.

"Well we do have to have things match, it would look weird if something stood out from the

color."

"Unless it was done on purpose as an accent color of course." She comments.

"Right. The rose also goes with the dress, matches the color." I say pointing out the blue rose still behind her ear.

"Haha so it does. I didn't even realize that."

We get back to the hotel fairly quick, we go to the back and grab the duffle bags with DX stuff in it, and walk in and upstairs to the room along with our stuff for tonight.

"We're back." Aly says as we walk in.

"You have too much fun without us?" I ask joking.

"Oh so much." Alex says dryly, fighting Miz on a game.

"Who's winning?" I ask walking over.

"It's pretty even actually." Mike admits.

"Well after your done with that, I think we all should play...kill the time before getting ready to go to dinner. Aly and I against you and Alex."

"You're on." Alex grins.

In the end of the game, Alex ends up winning.

"Hey you won! Good job! Haha." I exclaim.

"Do I get a kiss for winning?" He asks me with a cheesy smile.

"Of course." I say, then kissing him.

"PDA-A-A." Aly sings teasingly, sitting beside Mike.

"Oh shush." I say, after pulling away from Alex.

"I couldn't help it." She giggles.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Well it's time for you two to get your butts kicked by us." I say pointing to Alex and Mike, then Aly and I.

"You wish." Mike interjects.

We grab the other controllers, and we pick our characters, Mike obviously picks himself and Alex picks his character, and then we get the game started.

"Not fair!" Mike pouts as we win.

"I told you, haha."

"Aww poor baby." Aly teases him, laying her head on his shoulder and batting her eyes up at him.

I laugh and look at the clock and see that we've been playing for the longest time.

"Looks like we have to start getting ready."

"Ooh yeah." She agrees, after looking herself.

"That means you two as well." She adds, talking to Mike and Alex.

"I would recommend black and white and maybe blue." I continue.

"You'll see why in a while." Aly adds smiling.

They both exchange looks with raised eyebrows.

"Okay." They say slowly.

"Come on Mike." She says getting up, and pulling him to their room.

"Demanding." He teases.

"You love it." She jokes.

Aly waves with a mischievious smile before closing the door that connects our rooms. I laugh, then proceed with getting up and going over to my bags with everything in them and heading into the bathroom to change. Alex picks out his outfit and changes quickly, deciding to recline on the bed and watch a random show. After making sure that I looked as perfect as I could be, I open the door and turn out the light and walk out. Alex glances over and does a double take, his jaw dropping.

"This isn't too much for going out to dinner is it?" I ask, then he closes his mouth and shakes his head.

"Didn't think so, haha."

"Just...wow." He finally says

"Now you see why I said wear white and black and maybe blue."

Meanwhile with Aly and Mike, he changes fairly quickly as well and she walks out as soon as she's done too. She's putting the back on her other earring as she comes out.

"Looking good babe." She smiles as she sees him.

He's just speechless, his jaw dropped...looking at her. She raises and eyebrow and laughs at his expression.

"You look...amazing." He says smiling.

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Let's go round them up." She says signalling to the door.

"Alright." He agrees.

"Look I left him at a loss for words." I say referring to Alex, after seeing Aly and Mike walk in.

"Me too." She grins, motioning to Mike.

"Jaw dropped? Haha."

"Yup!"

"We did good, haha." I say walking over to her and high fiving her.

"Yes we did." She laughs.

"Let's get going before wasting anymore time."

The guys hold out their arms and we take them giggling. We get down to the lobby and walk outside.

"Oh thank god it isn't cold, I'd be in trouble if it was cold out." I say with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Aly also sighs as we walk around trying to find a place.

"Oooh, how about this one?"

"Looks good to me." Mike says.

We walk in and we're seated and we order what we liked. We leave after finishing up with dinner and decide to walk around for a bit.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah it was." We exchange secret looks and grin, doing a special handshake.

"What was that?" Mike asks laughing.

"Oh shush, we've been doing that handshake since we were kids."

"Yep, it's been a thing of ours that we do a lot."

"Riiight." Alex snickers.

"So what now?" I ask after we've been walking around for a long time.

"I don't know about you guys, but if I walk around anymore in these shoes, my feet are going to fall off haha." I add.

"Amen. So pretty...but so painful." Aly sighs, looking at her feet.

"And I don't dare take them off, you don't know what's on this ground." I add, Aly nods making a face.

"I vote going back to the hotel and heading to bed, or something. Anything but walking

anymore."

The guys both see the hotel right down the street and scoop us up, careful of our dresses.

"I could've walked the little bit we had left. But this is fine." I smile.

"Shush and enjoy it." Aly laughs.

We get back to the hotel and up to our floor. I look behind us and see Wade and he has a jealous look on his face and I stick my tongue out at him like 'haha'. Aly was also looking and laughed at Wade's face. We walk back into the room, and Aly goes with Mike right into their room.

"Night!" I yell to her.

"Byeee!" She calls, laughing.

"Okay, you can put me down now." I say to Alex as Aly disappears behind the closed door.

"But what if I don't want to." Alex says with a playful smirk.

"Then I suppose you don't have to, if you don't want to." I laugh.

"I don't want to put you down, but I know you want to change." He chuckles, then putting me down.

"Haha, you're right about that." I say sitting down and taking the shoes off, my feet touching the carpet.

"That feels so much better."

"I'm sure it does." He laughs.

"But they make your legs look amazing if that helps."

"You would notice that, haha." I say, he shrugs and smirks.

"I will be right back" I say going over to my bag to get my pjs, then walking into the bathroom.

"Do I have to put you down?" Mike asks after walking into the room.

"As much as I would love to say no, I need to change." She laughs, gently patting his cheek.

"Right." He says putting her down.

"Muuuuuch better." She says kicking her shoes off.

"I shall be back shortly." She says doing the same as I did, and Mike takes the time to

change himself and reclines on the bed.

Aly comes out all changed and immediately crawls into bed and curls up to Mike.

"Now THIS is much better."

He laughs as she leans up and kisses him.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" He asks curiously after shaking himself

out of the daze.

"Thank you for doing that for me and Carly."

"Well I messed up, this mess up needed more than the usual 'I'm sorry'."

"At least you're man enough to admit it." She says pursing her lips.

"My last boyfriend never apologized for anything and he even forgot my birthday."

"He's stupid then, I would never forget your birthday and I'll always apologize for what I mess up on."

"I know you wouldn't forget that and I'm glad that you at least apologize when you screw up."

She kisses his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles.

"Now I think you should get some sleep, you look tired."

"Yeah. Night WonderBoy."

"Night." he says turning off the light.

After I come out of the bathroom, I immediately jump on the bed and get under the covers. Alex peers down at me and then laughs.

"Now this feels so much better."

"I'm sure."

"You tired?"

"A little yeah. You?"

"Yeah a bit. I think all that fresh air all day today really got to me."

He settles down into his spot and moves his arm so I can scooch over.

"Don't forget the light." I say after scooching over.

"Got it." He says, killing the lights.

"Night love."

"Night."


	81. Interview & Movie Premiere

Wednesday morning, Aly wakes up to Mike being in one of his grabby moods in his sleep again. She giggles faintly but decides not to move since they still have plenty of time before the interview.

"Never letting go." Aly hears him mumble in his sleep.

She has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing and going 'AWWW!'. Then the alarm on the clock that he set starts beeping.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles.

"Come on babe. We have an interview to get ready for."

"I don't want to get up right now...too comfortable." He mumbles still.

"We can have more cuddle time after the interview before we have to get ready for the premiere, but right now we need to get up." She giggles.

He reluctantly lets go of her and sits up stretching.

"Time goes by too fast when you're asleep."

"Right." She laughs and gets up, gathering her stuff for the day and changing in the

bathroom.

He gets changed himself and then sits back down trying not to fall back asleep. She comes out and goes rustling through her things for her earrings.

"Hey don't fall asleep." She nudges him with her knee while putting her earrings in.

"Trying not to." He yawns.

"Keep those eyes open." She laughs lightly, going to get her shoes.

She takes the stuff out of her other purse and puts it in her Nightmare Before Christmas bag and pulls out her breast cancer sunglasses before turning and he finally gets a good look at her shirt.

"Haha, I like the shirt." He laughs.

"Why thank you. I knew you would love it." She laughs.

"So should we see if they're awake or wait for them?" Mike asks, pointing at the door separating the rooms.

"Why don't you go see if they're up and ready? We can go get breakfast before the interview if they're up."

He nods and gets up, opening the door and peeking in, and we're not even up yet. Aly sees him shake his head.

"Wake them up."

He walks in and walks over to my side and starts shaking me lightly.

"Hey, Carls wake up."

"Don't want to..." I mumble, rolling over into Alex.

"We've got an interview in a while, you have no choice." He states.

I groan and reluctantly sit up, pushing on Alex to wake him up. Mike walks back into the room where Aly's waiting.

"Alex get up." I say to get him moving.

He grumbles but gets up. I stand up but hold onto the wall because things start spinning.

"Whoa dizzy."

Alex jumps up and runs over to me.

"You okay?" He asks, as things come back into focus for me and I shake my head a few times.

"I'm fine, just got up too fast."

"You scared me there for a minute." He says, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry. It just happens from time to time, I get up too fast and I get dizzy."

"Right...well we should get ready now. We don't want to be late."

"Right, you can get into the bathroom first. I can get changed out here." I say.

"Alright."

He heads into the bathroom after grabbing clothes and I get changed in the room itself. I'm just finishing up my makeup when he comes out.

"Whoa, looking good." He grins, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, considering I just woke up." I say, and he shakes his head and laughs.

"Alright! We're ready!" I yell for Aly and Mike to hear.

"Let's do this." Aly grins and puts her purse on her shoulder and slips on her sunglasses.

"You know, you may want to bring your title. Might get asked questions about it in the interview." I say as she walks into the room.

"It's in here." She pats her bag.

"Ah, I see. Well let's go. We stopping somewhere before we head to the interview?" I ask.

"I'm going into that gas station on the corner, places like those have better french vanilla cappuchinos than Starbucks." She says as we walk out of the room and down the hall and

into the elevator.

"Who's driving?" I ask.

"Not me." She says immediately.

"Okay. And it's not going to be me, because I'm too tired to drive."

Mike and Alex look at each other.

"I guess I'm driving then." Mike says.

"I call shotgun!" Aly exclaims.

"I'm good with that." Alex grins and puts his arm around me.

"Of course you are DC." Aly laughs.

We get down to the lobby and walk out and get into the car. Mike drives to the gas station on the corner and we get out and head inside to get what we want. All I get is a hot chocolate, because that's all I wanted. We pay for everything and the we're off to the interview.

"I think I'm awake now." I say after taking sips of the hot cocoa.

"You sound like it." Aly laughs, sipping her own drink.

"It's the chocolate that woke me up haha."

"Chocolate rules all." She declares while nodding.

"Amen to that. Especially white chocolate, LOVE that stuff."

"All chocolate is good to me...not so much the dark chocolate but yeah."

"Yeah I agree with you on the dark chocolate."

"It has that bitter taste to it." I add.

Aly nods and the guys just look at each other and shake their heads, chuckling. We pull up to the building where the interview is being held. We park and then get out and walk in.

"This ought to be interesting." Aly says, laughing a little.

"It should. First interview for well you and I anyway."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mike chuckles.

After waiting for a while, we're led in for the interview and we sit down.

"Okay I am here with WWE superstar The Miz and his apprentice Alex Riley, along with WWE

Divas Sadie and Carly. It's a pleasure to have you all here today."

"We're happy to be here. Its amazing to have opportunities to do things like this especially for Carly and I since we're still fairly new to the business." Aly says.

"For someone fairly new to the business, you have already picked up your first title win."

"Surprised me too. I'm not complaining though." Aly laughs.

"If they ever come up with a Diva's tag team title, we're both going for that." I add.

"It seems like we can expect some big things from you girls." The guy says.

"You both are rapidly climbing up the Divas popularity list. How do you feel about that?"

"Well I think it's pretty awesome, considering the fact we've only been in the business for a few months. I'm also glad that we've got some fans out there." I state

"I think they know awesome when they see it." Mike interjects, smirking.

"Well Miz...Riley, what do you guys think about their rapid climb on the popularity list?"

"It isn't too unexpected for us really, we both know that they're amazing and have alot of talent." Alex answers, shrugging a little.

"Just like you." I smile.

"I'm with Alex on this one." Mike says and I laugh.

"Now Miz, how about we talk about the upcoming pay per view. Where you're the captain of Team Raw, correct?"

"That's correct." He says smugly.

"And I will be leading my team to victory at Bragging Rights over Smackdown."

"What about that briefcase? You going to be possibly cashing that in at Bragging Rights?"

"Well obviously if there is a good opportunity then I would but we'll just have to wait and see. I can't reveal all of my secrets...got to keep people guessing." He chuckles.

"Let's talk about how you're basically the poster child as you would call it...for the WWE. You're on this month's issue of WWE Magazine and you're on the cover of the new game Smackdown vs Raw 2011."

"If you say your catch phrase I swear I will hit you." Aly points at Mike.

I just laugh and he does indeed say it.

"It's 'cause I'm awesome." He says, then Aly smacks him on the shoulder.

"The WWE has realized my full potential in this business and also realized that it's not all about Undertaker and John Cena and whatnot. I'm finally on those covers."

"Those covers look good too." Aly grins, nudging him with her shoulder and laughing.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get into the business and become the girlfriend of the Varsity Villian Alex Riley?" The guy asks me.

"Well I've been friends with Mike for a while now and I decided to travel with him to see what it was like." I say.

"Then Mike pushed me into judging the kissing challenge on NXT as a way of playing matchmaker for Alex and I."

"And I have to thank him for that." Alex adds.

"You're welcome." Mike smirks.

"Then of course Carly here, got us together." Aly says referring to Mike and her.

"And how did that happen?" The guy asks, laughing a little.

"Well I decided to come visit Carly one day and she introduced us. But let me remind you, I've been a fan of Mike's since day 1 when he was in WWE. So I basically already knew him. It took some time for a relationship to form but we made it happen." She explains.

"I was pretty much cluelessly in denial until she and Maryse got into an arguement right in front of me." Mike laughs.

"Ever since then, we've been together." Aly adds.

"At least you'll have interesting stories for your children." The guy laughs.

"Now let's go back to Bragging Rights. You have a match for your Unified Diva's title against previous holder of that title...Michelle McCool." He adds.

"I do. However, she's delusional if she thinks she's getting her hands back on this belt. This is staying with me for a very long time." Aly responds.

"The anonymous Raw GM made some new stipulations to your match, care to explain what those are to our viewers?" He asks.

"Well, for starter's, Carly will be banned from ringside and so is Layla. They're also prevented from interfering in the match in any way whatsoever." I explain.

"The other stipulation is that its a no disqualification, falls count anywhere match. This means basically that we can end up fighting anywhere, backstage, out in the crowd, out in the parking lot..."

"Sounds like the match could get pretty painful and brutal"

"That is definately a possibility." Aly says nodding.

"Now what about you Carly...any matches?" He asks.

"Frankly, not yet..but it's two weeks away, things can change. I mean we still have to find the final member of Team Raw."

"That's the thing with this GM, anything can change in a second with that stupid dinging noise." Mike says.

"Which I think we'd all gladly like to get rid of." Aly adds.

"Just as long as we get rid of Captain Obvious with it." I continue, making Aly, Mike and Alex all laugh.

"I swear, he thinks we're all stupid. Clearly by the dinging noise it's an email from the GM." I add.

"And that ridiculous phrase, 'And I quote'...ugh." Aly says, making a face.

"I applaud Edge for making fun of him two weeks ago." She adds.

"I see, well it was great to have you all here. Miz, Sadie good luck in two weeks..."

"Thanks." They both say and then laugh since they said it at the same time.

"Guys, can you close us out?"

"Sure."

"I'm the Miz."

"I'm Sadie."

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm the Varsity Villian Alex Riley and...you're dismissed!"

We wait until we're clear and then shake the interviewer's hand and we unwire ourselves and head out.

"Now we can go back to the hotel and our room and have that more time of cuddling." Mike says to Aly, only she could hear it.

"Patience." Aly laughs as he ushers us out.

"If you two want time in the backseat heading back, I'll drive haha." I laugh.

"Definately!" Mike says immediately with a grin, pulling Aly closer.

She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, giggling faintly.

"Keys Mike. I'll need the keys."

He tosses me the keys without really looking.

"Let's go." I say heading towards the car and unlocking it.

Alex gets in shotgun as Mike and Aly climb into the back. Mike pulls Aly over to sit in the middle and she clicks the lap belt into place with an amused smile.

"Better?" I ask Mike.

"Much." He smiles.

"Haha, you haven't seen me drive yet have you?" I say to Alex.

"No.." Alex replies.

"Should I be scared?"

"No, I'm a safe driver don't worry."

"Okay." He chuckles.

Once we leave the parking lot, we head back in the direction of the hotel. We're stuck at a red light, so I turn on the radio to see what's on. I switch through stations until Aly tells me to stop.

"Stop! Big Time Rush!" Aly exclaims.

"Oooh and I like this song...Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now?" I start singing along and Aly joins in singing.

Then it's a green light and we get going again, Aly and I still singing along as we drive along. We get back to the hotel just as the song ends.

"Ooh nice timing." She laughs as Mike and her untangle themselves to get out.

He basically rushes her back inside and upstairs, while Alex and I are taking our time getting out.

"Mike!" Aly exclaims, laughing as he pulls her towards the elevator eagerly.

"Don't want to waste that much time...let's go."

He ushers her into the elevator and then scoops her up when it gets to our floor, she's laughing the whole time. She happens to look over Mike's shoulder and sees Drew coming out of the other elevator. He sees them and an extremely jealous look comes over his face and she just smirks, waving. Then she yelps and clings to Mike as he jokingly pretends to drop her.

"Don't drop me."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm just messing with you babe." He says.

They get to their door and he grabs the key card and puts it in the slot to open the door, then walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Let me take some of this stuff off before we lay down." She says as he lets her down.

She kicks off her shoes and takes off her jewelry and most of her makeup before climbing on the bed. Mike instantly pulls her into him and sighs contentedly as they lay there barely paying attention to the TV.

"Now we can go back to sleep if you want to."

"Mmm...we'll see. I'm good for right now."

"You excited to see the movie tonight?"

"Yeah! It looks hilarious. Those guys just crack me up."

"And even better that it's in 3D."

"That is going to make it even more epic." She grins.

Time passes by and they do end up falling asleep. Aly woke up to her phone buzzing, because she set the alarm on it just in case she fell asleep, so that she'd be awake to get ready for the premiere. I poke my head through the door.

"Are we ready to start getting ready?" I say since we agreed to help each other get ready

when we were shopping.

"Yup." Aly says, untangling from Mike and stretching.

"You are going to take your stuff and get ready in their room with Alex." She tells Mike.

He nods and grabs his stuff and we walk into the rooms, with me shutting the door.

"Let's knock them of their feet." Aly grins pulling out her stuff.

"Let's." I agree.

First we get our dresses on, we help with each other's hair next. Then help with whatever jewelry we needed help with. I finish off everything with the makeup.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Me too." Aly adds, finishing with her lip gloss.

"Let's see if they're ready." I say walking over to the door and slightly opening it.

"You guys all set?" I ask not showing my face or anything.

"Yeah we have been." Alex chuckles.

"Alright Aly, let's go." I say to her as she walks over to the door.

We walk into the room and thier jaws drop.

"I think we've done it again." I whisper to her.

"We're good." She snickers, high fiving me.

"Wake up haha." I say walking over to Alex and waving my hand in front of his face.

"Gorgeous." He says after snapping out of his daze.

"Well Aly did help me." I smile.

"Thanks Windy." He grins.

"You're welcome DC." She laughs, snapping her fingers in front of Mike's face.

"Hellooo...earth to WonderBoy."

"Amazing." He says snapping out of his daze as well.

"Thank Carly for the help." She smiles.

"Thank you." He says looking at me.

"You're welcome...Greg." I say and then giggle as he groans at the nickname.

"Haha, well let's get going shall we?" Aly says.

As is our custom now, the guys offer their arms and we take them. We walk out to the elevators. We get into a limo and off to the premiere we went. We arrive and see tons of fans lining the streets, cameras going off everywhere.

"Goodness." Aly laughs.

"Just think, where all those cameras are...we'll have to walk that carpet." I state.

"Not to mention the tons of posing for pictures."

"And practically go blind from the flashes." She jokes.

"I think we'll be okay though."

"Deep breath and smile. Lots." Mike advises.

We stop and the door is opened for us, Aly and Mike get out first, followed by Alex and I and we start walking down the carpet to do small interviews before the pictures were going to be taken. After Mike talks for a while he was asked one last question.

"So who's the biggest prankster backstage at a WWE event?"

He and Alex immediately point to us.

"These two."

"Guilty as charged, haha."

Aly holds her hands up laughing.

"Guiltyyy."

"Well lately only one. It involves these two right here." I say pointing to Alex and Mike.

"See we put soap in their water bottles, and when they drank it and then tried to talk, soap bubbles would come out."

"Funniest faces ever." I laugh.

"Of course we ran from them but they caught us later"

"It was still funny, I don't care what you to think." Aly says to Mike and Alex, snickering.

"Haha, well have fun tonight." The interviewer said

"Thanks." We all chorus.

"Now onto the pictures." I say as we head down.

"To the blinding-ness!" Aly grins.

We get down there and we got people calling our names left and right for a picture. We slowly move down the line until we get closer to the door to the theater. Once we got in we had dots in front of our eyes.

"Wow, I'm seeing spots."

"Me too." Aly says dazedly, blinking.

The theater fills up with everyone, and as soon as they all were in, the movie started.

"That...was awesome!" Aly declares as we walk out.

"Funniest thing ever!"

"I have to agree." Mike says chuckling.

"Some of the things were gross, but a majority of it was funny."

"I'm buying that when it comes out on DVD. That was great." Alex says.

"The giant hand part was hilarious, just like on Raw."

"But funnier because of the floury stuff." Aly adds.

"Right. All that laughing made me tired." I say.

"Me too." She yawns.

"Let's go find the limo and head back."

Everybody else agrees and we head back to the hotel. Aly walks into her and Mike's room and changes into her pjs, and I do the same in me and Alex's room.

"Dressing up is fun but I love being in my pjs afterwards, they're so comfy." Aly says, hopping up into bed.

"Although I was comfortable, jeans nice shirt and tie and the leather jacket." he jokes.

"Oh hush you." She pushes him playfully.

"You need to get sleep though, another busy day tomorrow." He says.

"Right. Love you." She kisses him lightly before settling into her normal spot.

"Night."

"Night.

Then I've already fallen asleep, watching Tv with Alex.


	82. The Night Belongs To Us

Now it's Thursday, and tonight is WWE Superstars. I roll over after waking up to go back to sleep and end up bumping into Alex, but I just end up wrapping one of my arms around him and laying my head on him. I decide that I can't go back to sleep after many failed attempts, so I just lay there as he's still sleeping and wait for him to wake up.

"You pick the weirdest days to wake up early." He mumbles, cracking one eye open.

"Good morning to you too, haha."

He chuckles and lets his eyes close.

"I don't want to move just yet. This is nice."

"Wasn't planning on moving. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to wait for you to wake up."

"Ah."

"You can go back to sleep if you want, I don't mind." I suggest.

"Nah, I'm pretty awake now. I just don't feel like moving."

"Uh huh, that's 'cause I got a hold of you." I joke.

"Not going to deny that." He smirks.

"You make a good pillow, haha."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"More wrestling tonight, blehh another match against Layla."

"You're going to kick ass."

"Don't I always?" I laughs.

"Of course." He grins.

Then the sun starts coming up and it shines in the room right at me.

"No sun..." I say, hiding my face in his neck and he just laughs.

"I suppose since it's not going to go away, I should get up. Definately should, because I

don't want Aly waking me up again. I don't know though, debating whether to get up or not."

"If you get up now, we can get ready and go out to have breakfast."

"Sneak out before they notice haha." I say pointing to the door leading to Aly and Mike's room.

"I think I hear somebody moving around in there though." Alex says listening carefully.

"One of them could be getting up to go to the bathroom, to be sure we could get ready quickly and sneak out quietly."

"If you say so." He laughs and sits up.

I get out of bed and grab my clothes to wear for the day and get changed in the bathroom. I come out after changing and sit on the side of the bed and grab my jewelry to put on, then I put my shoes on and then finish with makeup.

"Did I ever say that you look good in blue?" Alex says from somewhere behind me.

"No but thanks for sharing." I laugh.

"But I have to say that you look even better in blue." I add.

"Oh really." He says with a half-smirk.

"Really." I say leaning my head backwards looking at him.

"We should get going." He comments, looking at the clock and then at the door connecting the rooms.

"Right." I say grabbing my phone and following him out the door.

Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room, she wakes up to the feeling of breathing on the back of her neck and she twitches.

"Tickles." She mumbles, rolling over and gently pushing Mike onto his back and scooching over to lay halfway on top of him.

"Much better."

"I'm awake you know." He says playing with her hair.

"Don't care. I'm comfy now."

"Of course you are." He says watching her occasionally.

"We have to get up soon don't we?" She says blandlly, hiding in his chest which muffles her voice.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Aww..."

"Just enjoy this while we can."

"Right."

After about 15 minutes, they both get up and change for the day.

"Loving the blue Lyssa."

"Why thank you. My favorite color." She laughs lightly, kissing his cheek.

"So you want to go out for breakfast before having to go to the gym later, so you're ready for

your match tonight?" Mike asks.

"Sounds good. Should we see if Carly and DC want to go too?" She asks.

"No, let them sleep in today. No waking people up." He laughs.

"Aww, go and ruin my fun." She laughs and grabs her purse and follows him out.

They head downstairs and to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. They walk in and Aly spots Alex and I.

"Hey, they're not sleeping." She points out.

"Well what do you know." Mike chuckles.

They get a table that was across from Alex and I. Aly turns around and waves, I wave back laughing.

"Well looks like they found out we left before they got up." I say after taking a bite of my food.

"Oh well." Alex laughs.

"But I think they'll leave us alone for now...all Aly did was turn around and wave haha."

"Hopefully." Alex says with an amused smile.

After eating, we paid the check and walked out.

"I say we head back upstairs and relax for a bit before heading to the gym so I'm ready for my match tonight."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Alex agrees as we enter the elevator.

"I just noticed, you and Carly are both wearing blue." Mike points out to Aly after seeing Alex and I leave.

"Haha, we do this all the time without ever planning it." She laughs.

"You sure about that now?" He laughs.

"Yup. We've done this on accident so many times I've lost count."

"Haha. So, about tonight. You're so going to kick ass...again."

"When do I not?" She smirks.

"You always do, you want me ringside?" He asks.

"Sure."

"Alicia wont know what hit her when you beat her tonight...again."

"She's not that great really." Aly shrugs.

"I do agree with you there. And she was champion..."

"How she got that I have no idea."

After they finish eating and pay for everything they walk out.

"So what do you want to do now? Go to the gym or hang out in the room for a while before going?" Mike asks.

"I actually feel like working out for once."

"Alright, let's go get your stuff then."

They go up and grab the stuff and head out. Once they get there, they go off on their own and do their own thing. That's when she sees Alex and I walk in.

"Hey you two." She says, slowing down on the bike.

"Hey, how was your morning?" I ask.

"Pretty good actually. Yours?"

"Same. I'm so pumped for tonight."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun."

"I get to kick Layla's ass again. She screams once, I'm knocking her out."

"That won't take long." Aly laughs.

I hop on the bike next to her and we talk while pedaling, and at one point the guys moved closer, so now we could see them working out.

"Well would you look at that sight." I say nudging her.

"They think they're so sneaky." She giggles.

"We see you." I laugh.

They pretend that they don't hear me.

"Haha, they're pretending they can't hear me."

"Goofballs." She snickers.

After a long time at the gym, we all headed back to the hotel to get ready for Superstars. Aly walks out of the bathroom after getting ready. Mike sees her and just stops what he's doing. Aly just laughs at the look on his face.

"Finish getting ready, haha." She laughs.

He still doesn't move so she goes over and snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Mike...earth to Wonderboy." She laughs.

"Huh? What?" He says snapping out of it.

"Finish getting ready you goofball."

"Oh...right." He says finishing getting ready.

After he's ready they walk through the door into me and Alex's room and they see that I'm not in the room and the bathroom door is still shut.

"She's still not ready?" Aly asks.

"Nope." Alex says, staring at the tv.

"Hey come on! It shouldn't take you longer than me to get ready!" She yells for me to hear in the bathroom.

"I'm almost done, jeez!" I yell back.

"There, happy?" I ask after walking out from finishing up.

"Loads." She laughs.

"Whoa." Alex says looking over and seeing Aly and I, his jaw dropping.

"I'm glad I get that reaction out of you Alex." I say smiling.

"You should've seen Mike's face though. It was so priceless." Aly tells me laughing.

"Awww, I missed it." I joke.

"I took a picture because he wasn't paying attention." She whispers, taking out her phone.

"Haha, the look on his face is priceless."

"Made my day."

"Well we should get going, I have to get into my wrestling gear once we get there since my match is first."

"Right."

We all get our things and head out. Once we get there, I head right into the diva locker room and get changed. After that we wait around until the show starts. The intro starts playing as we're watching the tv.

"This song is pretty catchy."

Aly is already singing. A stagehand knocks on the door and walks in telling me that I should be by the curtain soon for my match.

"Alright, Aly...Alex let's go."

"Let's do this!" Aly grins, then leans down and kisses Mike quickly.

"Be back in a bit."

"Shouldn't take long!" I say as we walk out the door and to the curtain to wait.

"In 10 days, we will find out what the superior brand is. Raw or Smackdown at Bragging Rights, but tonight you get the best of both worlds here on WWE Superstars."

Then my music plays and I walk out with Alex and Aly. The pyros go off and we walk down the ramp to the ring, with me holding Alex's hand.

"The following diva's match is scheduled for onefall. Making her way to the ring, accompanied by the Unified Diva's champion Sadie and Alex Riley...Carly!"

I get into the ring, while Aly and Alex are outside of it in full support of me. I wait in the ring, until my music fades and then LayCool's music plays.

"Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Michelle McCool...Layla!"

Layla gets into the ring and does her pose, before the bell rings and she takes her time taking her jacket off. Then she starts jumping and everything in place and I'm just like 'what the hell?'. Then she tries to scare me by jumping at me, doesn't phase me. Then she starts dancing, and tries to scare me again. She starts doing jumping jacks and I walk closer to her. She takes her eyes off of me for one minute by looking at Michelle and when she turned around I slapped her right across her face. We grab eachother and go into the ropes and we wont let go. The ref gets in and breaks us apart. Layla runs and tries to kick me but I grab her foot and spin her around, then pick her up and drop her on her feet. Then I kick her leg out from under her and go for the pin. But no good, she kicks out at 2, and Aly claps for me.

Alex does his usual stuff by yelling at the crowd. Layla goes to hit me but misses and I kick her down with my leg. I go for the pin but Layla kicks out at 1.

"Be careful." Michelle says to Layla.

"I can't do it." Layla responds.

I go over to her and kick her then, repeatedly do that to her in the back. I pick her up by her hair and elbow her, then go to throw her into the corner. But she counters and throws me into the corner instead. She runs at me, but I lift my leg and kick her in the face. I climb the turnbuckle as she's turned around, I go to jump on her but she rolls out of the way and I land right on my stomach on the mat. Aly's outside of the ring, concerned and so is Alex.

"Come on Carly!" He yells.

I roll around on my back holding my stomach after that impact to the mat.

"Get her, get her Lay, cover her." Michelle yelled to Layla.

Layla goes to cover me but I kick out at 2. Then she goes for it again and I still kick out. She hits me in the back then lifts me up by my hair and flips me over and I'm laying on my back in the ring. I go to get up, but Layla kicks me in the stomach again, making me roll around on my back in pain again. She picks me up by my hair and puts me in a body scissors. I grab her hair trying to get her to let me go, and the ref counts down for me to let go. I let go and Layla keeps the body scissors locked in. Aly is hitting the ring with her hands, trying to get me to get the motivation to get out of it.

"Get out of it, you can do it, come on!"

Layla flips me so my shoulders are down on the mat so she would get the pin, but I would so not allow that at all. I flip over to the original spot, but Layla goes back and tries to pin me and I move a shoulder off the mat. I switch it over but Layla pushes me off. I go to get up, but Layla kicks me again, then grabs my hair and tries pulling me. I kick my foot backwards hitting her in the face once, then I do it again making her let go. She stumbles, and that's when I kick her legs out from under her. I crawl over and start ramming her head down onto the mat multiple times and then stand up. I am beyond mad at this point. Layla gets up and I grab her and slam her backwards onto the mat. She gets up again and I clothesline her twice, then throwing her into the ropes hoping I could get her but she reverses and goes for the pin. She failed 'cause I kicked out at 2 again. Layla goes to get me again, but I reverse it and kick her in the gut then grabbing her head and dropping her face first to the mat. She rolls over and I go for the pin, but she kicks out at 2 and a half.

"Ugh!" I groan in frustration to myself.

We both get up and Layla kicks me in the stomach again where I was previously hurt. She grabs me by my hair as I get up and throws me backwards, looks at Aly and goes to put me in Aly's submission move. She takes too much time and I reverse it, but Layla gets out of it. We both get up and I run and hit her, making her roll out of the ring. Aly walks around as Layla is out of the ring, she sees her and climbs back up. I go to grab her, but she grabs me dropping me onto the top rope, my neck hitting it and I fall to the mat. Layla goes to get into the ring, but Aly does a cheap shot knocking her down and quickly goes back to her spot where she was standing originally. Alex high fives her as she comes back. I rush over when Layla isn't paying attention and pull her backwards going for the pin. 1...2...3... I win! I roll out of the ring, as Alex and Aly walk around to me.

"No!" Michelle yells, as Layla has the most shocked look on her face.

"Here is your winner, Carly!"

Aly and Alex raise my arms in victory, then he kisses me quickly and Aly hugs me. Aly and I mock LayCool, and we walk backwards up the ramp and I hold my stomach a bit, still feeling the effects of jumping off the top rope. We walk back into the room where Mike is, and I'm still holding my stomach after missing the jump off the top rope.

"You okay?" Mike asks concerned.

"Yeah that missed jump just hurts a little. But I won regardless, haha."

"Only you Carls, only you." Mike laughs.

"Hope you win your match." I say to Aly, as I go sit down.

"Oh I plan on it." She smirks.

We sit around watching the rest of the show and see Curt Hawkins come out.

"He wears leather pants?"

"What the hell?" Aly asks laughing.

"Ooookay, weirdo." I laugh too.

"More like nerrrrd." Mike says, shaking his head.

"You've always thought he was a nerd." I say laughing.

"Ow...it hurts to laugh." I add, but still laughing.

Aly gets up and makes me a bag of ice, wrapping it in a towel and then handing it to me.

"Thank you. No one make me laugh." I say grabbing the ice from her.

"I can't promise that." She says with a half-smirk.

"Right. Well before I can use this, I should change out of this gear. I mean I am coming down to the ring with you for your match, got look nice at least."

"I need to change myself." She adds, helping me up.

Before we head out the door we see a little promo thing for Miz.

"Oooh wait." I say stopping her and she stops watching curiously.

"Haha, I'm sorry am I bragging too much?" I repeat from the promo thing.

"Shut up." Mike says laughing.

"Make me."

"Later, when you aren't hurting. I'll get my payback." He teases.

"Uh huh, suurrre." I say as we head out the door.

"Meet us out here in the hall, because you are coming ringside for my match." Aly says

before closing the door.

We head down the hall and to the locker room and change.

"I love your ring gear, zebra print!" I exclaim.

"I know, I love it too." She laughs and finishes fixing her boots and padding.

"Alright, ready to kick some ass? Haha."

"Damn straight. And I'm loving that outfit Dolce, very nice." She grins.

"You mean you just noticed it now? I wore this on the way here."

"No I noticed earlier, but I just didn't get the chance to comment on it."

"Ah okay, well let's go." I say heading for the door.

We head out and retrieve the guys and head to the ramp. Aly's music plays and we walk out down the ramp.

"This diva's match is set for onefall. Introducing first, accompanied by The Miz, Alex Riley and Carly. She's the Unified Diva's Champion...Sadie!"

She goes up onto the ring and does out entrance move and does her pose before waiting for the commercial break to end so that Alicia can come out. Alex and I are ringside, while Miz goes over and does commentary with Lawler and Cole.

"We're back on Superstars. Our main event here, the Divas from Monday Night Raw. Including the current Diva's champion, Sadie. We have Carly and Alex Riley looking on from ringside and with us at the announce table is none other than The Miz." Cole says for the viewers at home.

"So Miz, what are your thoughts on this match up?" Jerry asks.

"Well there's no doubt in my mind that she's going to win. If you've been paying attention, she's beaten Alicia before, she's beaten LayCool. As far as this match is concerned it's just another easy win for her."

"I have to agree with him right now. Sadie has been dominating this match since the bell rang." Cole says.

Aly is on the outside of the ring, and Alicia's NXT rookie Maxine comes over to try to make her lose.

"Oh here comes Maxine. She wants to get a piece of Sadie as well." Cole points.

Aly hops up onto the barrier and does a springboard move that takes out the both of them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Miz says clapping.

She kicks Maxine for good measure and picks up Alicia, rolling her back into the ring.

"Come on!" I yell.

She pushes Alicia over into position and climbs up onto the top rope, making the crowd cheer as she flashes the Hardy Gunz and goes into the Swanton. She lands on Alicia and goes for the pin. 1...2...3...and she wins.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Nothing to it!" She laughs, taking back her title and posing.

Miz walks away from the announcing table and climbs into the ring and raises her hand in victory. She grins and then laughs as he pulls her into him for a hug. That's when Maxine starts climbing into the ring.

"Oh hell no." I say, rushing over and grabbing her legs, then pulling her off.

"Now get out of here!" I yell at her.

She sees all of us eyeing her and scampers up the ramp. Just as we were about to leave, we're stopped by Cody's voice.

"Whoa, wait just a minute."

We all stop and look expectantly at Cody whose standing at the top of the ramp.

"I know you did it. You did this to me Carly. Zoom in on these." He says, the camera zooming in on his nails being a bright pink.

I ask for a mic so that I could talk back to him, while Aly stiffles her laughter.

"Cody, I don't know what you're talking about, but I never knew you liked the color pink."

"Maybe he's supporting breast cancer month." Aly teases, leaning over to me so the mic catches her voice.

"If I was, I wouldn't have pink nails." He retorts, and Aly laughs and holds up her hands defensively.

Then John Morrison walks out.

"Okay, which one of you made glitter sprinkle on me from the ceiling fan?" He asks walking out.

"Looks like somebody is trying to be Edward Cullen." Aly snickers, biting the inside of her cheek so she don't start cracking up laughing.

"Wasn't us."

"Wasn't us." She agrees, still trying to keep from laughing.

"Now I'd run along before you get made fun of by the locker room."

"Too late." Mike laughs.

"Always knew they were girls." I add.

"Didn't know it was quite that bad though." Alex snorts.

"Maybe they should go join Mr. Long hair and pouty lips."

They all laugh and Aly high fives me.

"Bye bye girls." I say to them as they walk backstage.

Aly waits until we get to the room before putting her face to a pillow and laughing helplessly.

"Ohhhh, took me everything to keep from laughing out there." I say joining in on the laughing.

"Me too!" Aly gasps, doubling over.

"Who did that to them?" Mike asks, but Aly is laughing to hard to speak at this point.

"Guilty as charged for the whole pink nail polish." I say pointing to myself.

"That means you got Morrison with the glitter then." Alex looks at her and she nods starting to calm down.

"Was funnier than we expected."

"Wayyyyyy funnier. That turned out so much better than I planned." Aly says, snickering.

"I'm ready to head back to the hotel now haha."

"Just let me change real quick." She grabs her clothes and just changes in the bathroom, not feeling like heading all the way to the Diva's locker room.

She walks out and then we head right out and back to the hotel. When we get back we all go to our own rooms. After I changed, I laid back on the bed listening to my ipod and going through my phone. Alex is just laying there watching me.

"Enjoying yourself over there? Haha." I ask.

"Yeah. Enjoying one of the best views I've ever had." He says with a half smile.

"You mean, me listening to my music and playing with my phone."

"Just watching you is enough for me." He says shaking his head and laughing.

I got tired of my music and my phone so I shut both off and put them away.

"Alright, I'm ready to sleep now."

Alex is already laying in his spot so her just moves his arm like usual. We say our goodnights and head to sleep. Aly and Mike are already sleeping, fell asleep before we did.


	83. DX, BSB, & Big Time Rush

I was the first one to wake up again the next morning. I decide to check my phone for any messages or whatever. I reach over into my bag and dig around for my phone. I finally found it and turn it on and I see that I have one voicemail. I listen to it and it's Hunter telling me that they want to shoot the entrance stuff today. I hear Shawn yelling in the background about how he tried calling Aly, and whoever wakes up first needs to wake the other up, and I end up laughing because he sounds so funny. I then get up and quietly walk into Aly and Mike's room, where I then try to get her up. She has her face buried in Mike's neck but she rolls over when I poke her and opens her eyes blearily.

"What do you want?" She mumbles.

"I got a call from Hunter, with Shawn yelling in the background saying that he tried to call you. They want to do that entrance stuff today." I explain.

"Did they say what time?" She asks yawning and sitting up.

"No, I'll have to call him back to find out."

"Here, use my phone." She hands it to me and disappears into the bathroom, while I stand there as it rings, and rings.

All of a sudden it picks up and there's a loud thump.

"...hello?" Someone finally says.

"Hey, it's Carly."

"Oh hey Carly." They say and I realize it's Shawn.

"What was that thump I heard? Haha."

"Me beating Hunter to get to his phone."

"You two never stop with the funny stuff do you?" I say laughing.

"Of course not. It's what we do." He laughs.

"Of course. So what time do you want us to meet you guys, and where?" I ask.

"In about an hour at the Platinum Studios building." He says.

"Alright, I'll tell Aly. Oh by the way, I heard you yelling in the background on my phone when

Hunter left me that message."

"Hah! See they heard me!" He yells at Hunter.

"Well I heard you, just got the message a while ago. I was peacefully sleeping thank you."

"Well still."

"I got to go get ready, we'll see you guys in an hour."

"Okay. BYE!" Shawn yells and hangs up.

Then as I end the call, Aly comes out of the bathroom...perfect timing.

"So what'd they say?"

"Well after Shawn beat Hunter to get to his phone, he said that we have to meet them in an hour at the Platinum Studios building."

"Okay." She yawns and grabs her clothes.

Then I head into my room and get clothes for me to wear and that's when my phone rings and I sigh.

"What now?" I say quietly so I don't wake Alex up.

"Hello?" I ask while digging through my bag for clothes.

"How are you this morning?"

"Ted, leave me alone."

"You're still playing this game of hard to get?" He asks.

"I'm not playing hard to get, I want you to leave me the hell alone!"

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready for the day, bye Ted." I add hanging up the phone.

After finding the clothes I want to wear for the day, I look up at Alex to make sure my outburst didn't wake him up, and he's still out cold.

"He really is a heavy sleeper."

"Yes he is." Aly snickers from the doorway, all ready.

"Haha, hey you didn't hear my outburst I had just a second ago did you?"

"I did, but that's 'cause I was standing right here."

"I shall be right back." I say heading into the bathroom to change.

Alex starts reaching around for me and Aly laughs quietly.

"You're not going to be all grabby with her this morning DC." She says quietly.

I come out of the bathroom a while later and I see Aly laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"He was reaching out for you in his sleep." She says pointing to Alex.

"Awww."

"Alright let's go before they wake up. I want to stop and get an energy drink before we go to the place." Aly says.

"Okay. Just one thing..." I say, before going over to Alex and kissing him quickly.

"We're too alike sometimes." Aly laughs quietly.

"Haha, hey got to do that. I mean you can't leave without doing that."

"Of course not." She agrees.

"Well let's go, got the DX stuff?" I ask.

"Yup." She turns and shows the duffel swinging behind her.

"Alright, off we go."

We stop and get drinks before heading to the Platinum Studios Building. We park and grab our stuff and walk up to the building. Shawn and Hunter waiting outside for us.

"What's up?" Aly says, muffling a yawn.

"Nothing much, sleepyhead." Shawn laughs.

"Shut up." She laughs taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not fully awake yet. It's not nice to mess with a sleepy person."

"Especially if it's her." I add in.

"Right." She agrees, smirking.

"So, let's get this video made."

We go into the stuido they set up in and get changed beforw we start shooting. We walk back out after getting changed and Aly's fully awake at this point.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, haha." Aly says all excited.

"Now she's up." Hunter laughs.

"It's that energy drink she had." Shawn points out laughing.

"Actually the energy drink doesn't do too much. Just helps kick start my waking up. It doesn't make me hyper...I do that on my own." Aly interjects.

"This is true." I add.

"I could have no sweets at all and be hyper as hell." She says grinning.

"Natural hyperness."

"Yup!"

"Sounds like Shawn." Hunter laughs.

"No, that hyperness is from coffee." He says back.

"No I know that right now it's from coffee, but there are other times where you're just naturally hyper."

"Alright, are we going to stand here talking about hyperness or are we going to make this

thing?" I say laughing.

"Let's doooo ittttt." Aly bounces.

We all walk over to the set that we're using for the background of the video. We start doing

the poses they tell us to, some with Hunter and Shawn and some without. After we finish, we give the person the remixed music and we tell them we want our names showing in the beginning and everything, and they said they'd work on it and we'd have it for Raw on Monday.

"Sweetness." Aly says, stretching as we come out in our regular clothes.

"That was fun."

"Yeah it actually was." I agree.

We say bye to Hunter and Shawn and have them take our DX stuff as we decide to wander around the building. That's when we see BSB's security.

"Hey, isnt that the Backstreet Boys' security?"

"It is!" She confirms as we skip up to them.

"Hey guys!"

"What're you doing here?" I ask.

"They Boys are inside with another band, hanging out and recording things. Do you want to go in?" One says.

"Sure, we'd love to."

They let us in and we sneak over, seeing the Boys sitting with their backs to us while Big Time Rush is sitting across from them, facing us. BTR sees us and start whispering to each other and elbowing each other as we motion for them to be quiet.

"I'll get Nick and Howie. You get AJ and Brian." I say quietly to Aly.

"Okay. On three." I whisper.

"One...two...three!"

We grab their shoulders and they all jump two feet in the air while screaming, which causes us to bust up laughing.

"Hey guys." I say in between laughing

Aly's laughing too hard to say anything but she waves at them. They're glaring with their hands over their hearts, trying to catch their breath. BTR is in the background laughing their asses off.

"You almost gave us heart attacks." Nick says.

"Sorry." Aly giggles.

"What're you guys doing here?" Brian asks.

"We had some video stuff to shoot." Aly explains as we sit on the third couch.

"We saw your security, and they asked us if we wanted to see you guys. Didn't know you

knew Big Time Rush haha."

"Nickelodeon people introduced us and we thought it would be cool to mess around with

some songs and things like that." Howie says.

"Sounds like fun."

They all agree.

"Big fans of you guys by the way." Aly says to Big Time Rush.

"Wow, really?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, really." Aly laughs.

"Of course we do have our own favorite member of the group." I add.

"You know we never asked you who your favorite was for us." AJ interjects.

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" Aly asks laughing.

"It's me!" Nick exclaims and we laugh.

"Tis' true." I smile.

"We have different secondary favorites though." Aly adds.

"Yeah, my second favorite has to be Brian." I say.

"Yay!" He exclaims.

"My other favoite was Kevin." Aly admits.

"We all miss him." AJ says and the rest of BSB agree.

"So who's your Big Time Rush favorites?" Nick asks.

"Carlos for me." I say smiling.

"Woo!" Carlos cheers.

"Kendall." Aly laughs, nudging him with her foot since he's closest to her.

"Yes!" He cheers as well.

"Not that we don't like everybody, but you know how it is." Aly says.

"Right." They all agree.

"So I'm guessing by your reactions when we walked in, you watch wrestling?" I say to Big Time Rush.

"Definately." Logan answers.

"Are you two actually dating Miz and Alex Riley?" James questions.

"James!" The other three yell, smacking him.

"Ow! Hey! It's a legitimate question!" He shouts.

"Haha, it's okay guys. Yeah we are." Aly says.

"Where are they?" Logan asks curiously.

"Back at the hotel, when we left they were sleeping. They're probably up by now, wondering

where we went." I answer.

PDA starts playing inside Aly's purse and she laughs.

"Speak of the devil."

"Hey, that's our song." Howie points out.

"Yeah and?" She looks at him weirdly and laugh as she digs out her phone to see that Mike

sent a text.

"Just pointing that out, haha."

"It's our ringtones for Mike and Alex." I explain.

"What did he say?" I ask her.

Her cheeks go a little pink and she shows me the screen.

"Awwwww!"

"What did he say?" The guys start teasing.

"Shut up!" She laughs, replying to Mike's text.

That's when my phone goes off.

"Speak of the other devil." I say getting my phone out of my jeans pocket.

"Hah! Your turn." She declares.

"Aww, look at this." I show her the text he sent me, asking me almost the same thing as Mike sent her, but somehow different.

"Haha, and they say we're too much alike. Have they met themselves?"

"I've been saying since the beginning, he's like Mike's twin."

"Just a tad taller." I add.

"And buffer, even though Mike has gotten closer to him in that aspect lately." She says

nodding.

"So you tell Mike exactly where we are?" I ask.

"Not exactly. I said we were out with some friends. I'd like to avoid a repeat of what

happened last time." She shakes her head.

"Right." I say texting Alex back the same thing, even though he wouldn't flip out like Mike.

"Mike didn't like the fact that you two were out at our concert did he?" Nick asked knowingly.

"Not only that, it was also about who we went with."

"We went with Zack Ryder." Aly clarifies. for BTR, who were looking a little lost.

"We call him Shortbus." I state.

"Why ShortBus?" They laugh.

"Well I started it by calling him 'short bus weird' and that switched to me calling him ShortBus and it just stuck." I grin sheepishly.

Then my phone goes off again, but it's not Alex this time. This time it's Wade texting me instead of calling me.

"Ugh, I am not answering that."

"I wouldn't either. Monkey Boy isn't it?" Aly says making a face.

"Yeah, I never knew he knew the art of texting haha."

"Me either." Aly snickers.

"You're aware of our stalkers right?" I ask all the guys.

"We've been watching more since we met you." Brian says after they all nod.

"Well I'm constantly bugged by Wade, Ted, and Cody on my phone."

"My stalkers haven't gotten that far yet. Luckily. Knock on wood." She says reaching back to knock on the wooden table behind the couch we're sitting on.

"But enough of that, you know what I think? We should sing some songs together."

"Yeah, you guys did awesome at the concert." AJ says.

"We so call Big Time Rush songs." Aly says and they grin at us.

"For my choice of song, it's Til' I Forget About You. I'm call singing Carlos' parts with him haha." I laugh.

"I'm gonna jump around from part to part." She shrugs.

"I like Famous and Any Kind of Guy."

"I'll allow you to sing with them first. I'll watch." I say to Aly.

"Okay haha." She gets up off the couch and goes with BTR.

"Have fun! Haha."

I sit there and watch her sing both songs with her and she's goofing off with them. After they finish Aly walks out.

"Aly, that was awesome." I say.

"That was fun. Your turn." She grins.

I get up and walk in, the song starts and we start singing, also goofing off at the same time.

Aly is watching but still having fun with BSB. After I'm done singing with them we all walk out.

"Now that was fun."

"Told you." She laughs.

"Before we forget, we're having a halloween party soon, we want you to come."

"That sounds amazing. I will drag Mike kicking and screaming if I have to." Aly says, and I just laugh.

"Alex would come with no struggle, he's not that much like Mike." I say.

"Lucky you. Don't hit me." She says as she rolls her eyes and scooches away.

"Not going to hit you."

"Good."

"Did you invite them?" I ask referring to Big Time Rush.

"Yeah we did. We don't have to worry about them being underage because there isn't going to be alcohol at the party." Brian says.

"Right. I don't drink myself anyway so..." I say.

"Me either. Well, only on rare occasions at least. I've had alcoholics in my family so I've seen

what it can do which in turn makes me avoid it." Aly adds.

"Just let us know when it is, keep in touch."

"We'll send you an email with the info. We've already got most of it all planned out, we're just working on minor details now." Howie says.

"You'll need our emails in order to send one haha." I say, then Howie shoves a paper and pen at us.

Aly writes down hers and I write down mine.

"Here you go." Aly says handing him the paper.

"Alright now we're set." He says confidently.

"So what are we singing next?" Nick interjects.

"How about you do one of those videos you like always do? You know...updating the fans on what's going on." I suggest.

"Like this?" Brian says, already with the camera out.

"Exactly like that." Aly laughs.

He turns the camera on himself and the rest of BSB.

"Hey everybody its the Backstreet Boys and we are here at the studio, hanging out with some friends of ours." He pans the camera over to us and BTR.

"Say hi guys."

"Hey." We all say in unison, then look at eachother and bust up laughing.

"Weirdos." Brian whispers to the camera.

"Heard that Brian." I say.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says, whistling innocently.

"Uh huh...sure."

"So what are we going to sing?" Nick questions looking around.

We all discuss the songs quietly and decide on 'On Without You', 'Best That I Can', and 'Forces Of Nature'. Plus a surprise song that Aly and I are picking. The first song we decide to sing is On Without You. We get one of the security guys to man the camera while we go sing. Aly sees that there's a piano in the room and she smiles, sitting at it and playing a little lightly. Everyone was amazed at how well she could play the piano. They know that she can sing, but they didn't know what she could do that.

"I can play guitar too. And clarinet." She says laughing a little.

"That means you can play piano for the song."

"Sure." She starts to play the intro.

Then we start singing the song. As soon as the song was over we take a bit of a break, then move onto the next song. We start playing Best That I Can, then when we were done with that song, we move onto Forces Of Nature. After singing Forces Of Nature, I take out my ipod and plug it in somewhere and play the song that Aly and I wanted to surprise them with. All four BSB guys turn and stare at the iPod and we start laughing.

"Used to watch the show, absolutely loved that episode and this song." I say laughing, then they all laugh.

"We certainly weren't expecting that song." Brian says amusedly.

"That's why we didn't tell you about the song, saved it as a surprise." Aly smiles.

"You know I was almost expecting you to pick Trouble." AJ points to her.

"Yeah, why didn't you choose that?" I ask.

"I thought about it. But you know it would be a little awkward for me and Dolce to sing since

it's talking about a girl." Aly laughs.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I realize.

"Good point." Brian acknowledges, snickering.

"But speaking of that song. I was thinking of maybe using that as a special theme to use at pay per views and things like that." Aly says

"Of course asking for your permission to." Aly adds.

"That'd be awesome!" Nick says grinning.

I look at my phone to see what time it is, and it has gotten pretty late.

"Aww, it's getting pretty late and we have to go soon. Sing that song before we go?"

"Sure thing." Howie laughs.

"You guys can join in too. We can all rock out to it." I say to BTR.

"Awesome." Carlos says, grinning.

I go over to my ipod and press play again so we would have the music to sing to. The guards are laughing as we all rock out and goof off while singing. As soon as the song ended, beacuse it was such a short song, I went over and grabbed my ipod.

"Today was fun guys."

"We'll have to do it again when our schedules match up but for now we will see you in about 2 weeks for the party."

"It was nice meeting you guys. Be sure to watch Monday night for us haha." I say to BTR.

"We haven't missed one yet. Well we kind of have but we always have them recorded so we can watch when we have free time." Logan says.

"That's always the best way to go, if you can't watch." You add.

They nod and give us the thumbs up.

"You really don't want to miss this week though. We won't say why but just make sure you don't miss it."

"Right, it'll be interesting. But hey before we go we should..." I say when I'm cut off by my phone ringing 'PDA'.

"Probably wondering where we are...hey Alex." I answer.

Aly's go off next and the guys all laugh as she rolls her eyes.

"What can I do for you WonderBoy." She says amusedly.

"I miss you, when are you coming back?" Mike asks Aly.

"When are you coming back?" Alex asks me.

"We're just about to leave, we'll be there in about 5 or 10 minutes. Relax." She laughs.

"Alright, see you soon." Mike says.

"We're going to be back soon, don't worry." I answer Alex.

"Bye." Aly says, and then after he answers, she ends the call.

"Okay, bye." Alex says.

"Love you." Alex adds

"I love you too, see you in a bit." I say, then hanging up.

"Awwwwwwww." Everybody else says with grins.

"Like I was saying, we should get your numbers before we head out." I finish saying to BTR from my earlier sentence.

They agree and while I do the phone exchange, Nick looks at Aly.

"Hey how come you didn't get the cutesy 'I love you/I love you too' thing?" He asks.

"Oh I'm sure I'll get a lot of it when I get back haha." Aly says, then they all laugh.

After doing the phone exchange, we give everyone a hug before saying bye and heading out. We get back to the hotel and as soon as we walk into the room we're practically tackled by the boys.

"I don't like it when you're out for the whole day." Mike mumbles with his face in Aly's neck.

"Missed you." Alex says, also with his face in my neck.

"Missed you too." I reply to him.

"Missed you too Mike." Aly says to him, and we exchange amused looks.

"What did you two do while we were gone anyway?"

"Hit the gym, played video games, watched a movie or two and went out to eat."

"See, you had fun while we were gone."

"Not as much as when you're here."

"Because when you two woke up, you didn't have us to cuddle with...haha."

"Didn't get a goodbye kiss." Mike pouts.

"Yes you did. You just weren't awake enough to remember."Aly says laughing.

"And you were probably in too deep of a sleep to know that I gave you one too." I say to Alex.

"Awww." Alex whines a little but grins.

"Will it make you feel better if I gave you one now?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Alex's grin widens.

I smile and kiss him like I did before Aly and I left in the morning. Then Mike looks up at Aly expectantly.

"You want one too." She smiles.

A grin crosses his face and he nods. She laughs and kisses him.

"You dork." She laughs lightly.

"But I'm your dork and you love me." He smiles.

"I do." She smiles back.

Then he suddenly pulls her back into their room. She follows him with a confused but curious look.

"You're going to make up for the lost time this morning while I was sleeping." He says, then

Aly throws her head back and laughs.

"Have fun!" I exclaim as she shuts the door behind her.

"You too!" I hear her exclaim laughing.

"Let me guess, I have to make up for that lost time too?" I ask, looking back at Alex and he just grins.

"I'll take that as a yes then, haha." I say, then he pulls me over to the bed and still not letting

go of me.

"You're lucky that I just want to relax right now." I say, laying there not moving.

"Love you." He says, grinning cheesily.

"Love you too."

~Mike and Aly~

Mike pulls her over to the bed as well, and he doesn't let her go either.

"You're just a big teddy bear aren't you?" Aly giggles.

"Yes...yes I am."

"I thought so." She says lightly, running her nails down his back.

"You know what that does to me, when you do that."

"I know." She giggles faintly.

He just lays there and enjoys it, just like the first time she tried it on him She has an amused smile as he growls quietly, almost like a purr. Before she knew it, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. She found a way to make him fall asleep, just like how I found a way of making Alex fall asleep. She pauses for a second and tilts her head so she can see his face.

"Haha, I put him to sleep."

But he did fall asleep, still not letting go of her. She decides that a little nap wont hurt, so she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

~Me and Alex~

I was laying there with Alex in his arms, when I hear the patter of rain on the window.

"Where did that rain come from?" I ask.

"I don't know." Alex mumbles, half asleep.

"Getting too comfortable, and it's making you tired?" I ask again.

"Mmhmmm."

"Well you can sleep, a little nap doesn't hurt."

"Mmkay."

"I'll probably end up joining you in that nap soon anyway haha." I laugh and he chuckles faintly.

I kiss him and then he closes his eyes to take the nap. He still has his arms securely around me, and after laying there for a while I lay my head back on him and my eyes close and soon I'm napping as well.


	84. Lopez Tonight

Finally, Friday. Took so long to get here, and for once we're all up but we're being lazy and just laying in our beds.

"Don't want to move." Aly mumbles.

"It's Friday, you don't have to unless you want to." Mike answers.

"Mmm, maybe not for a few more hours but we should probably get in some training before

Dolce and I hit Lopez Tonight." She says scooching closer.

"That should be fun tonight."

"Yup, Lopez is funny. He'd make a good ring announcer." Aly smiles.

"He should host Raw one of these days."

"That would be cool."

"But I don't think he can considering when his show is on at night."

"He would find a way if he really wanted to."

"What was funny when you were on there was the whole cake thing with Ramsey and then you ask Lopez if you can give him the skull crushing finale." She adds and he chuckles.

"You are a very funny person."

"Thank you. Glad to hear someone appreciates my humor." He smiles.

"I always have."

"Good to know." He says.

"Today is going to be a long day." Mike adds.

"Yup. But you'll be there so I'm okay with that." Aly sighs, then smiling up at him.

"And you're going to do great...I know it."

"Aww thanks." She kisses him lightly.

"Awesome boyfriend." She giggles, poking his chest gently.

"Tomorrow we leave for Canada."

"Oh lord."

"We're in Calgary for Raw, and it's cold up there this time of year. Well somewhat cold anyway."

"Bleh, that means breaking out warmer clothes."

"For one day, after Raw...the next day we can fly out of Canada."

"Haha, that's like saying 'Hi Canada, bye Canada."

"Haha, we'll leave if you want to leave early. If not we can stay there for a while."

"I think leaving early would be alright. I'm not a huge fan of the cold." Aly says.

"We can leave early and head to my condo in Hollywood." He smiles.

"Sounds good. I'd rather be in warm California then cold Canada."

Meanwhile, I'm laying there with Alex searching through my iPod to see what song that I want to sing for the 2nd edition of WWE Superstar Karaoke on Lopez Tonight. I finally come across the perfect song for tonight. I keep the song on the now playing screen and shut my iPod off.

"So glad it's Friday finally."

"It's been a very busy week this week." Alex responds.

"Indeed it has. Raw, the movie premiere, Superstars, and now tonight Lopez."

"Then tomorrow we leave for Canada."

"Then it's Raw all over again Monday." I say yawning.

"Also, if Nexus does anything to John on Monday I'm going to want to destroy them." I add.

"There's only so much you can do before the GM does something, I don't want to see you

fired."

"I know. I've got to tone it down a bit, Aly and I both have to calm it down with the attacks."

"Right." He agrees.

I stretch a bit, then I roll over and scooch closer to him. He puts an arm around my shoulder,

his hand resting on my left one. I lay my head on him and it rises and falls with every breath he takes. I ended up falling back asleep to the sound of his breathing and woke up about a couple hours later, me being the only one laying there in the bed. I wonder where he went, but that's when I hear the shower running in the bathroom. That's where he is. I get up and go into my bag and grab my clothes to wear for the day. I get changed in a white t-shirt with black crochet on the shoulders and pink flower design on the front. I add jeans to that, then move onto my jewelry, which consisted of a round pink ring, bracelets and pink feather tear drop earrings. Then I finish it off with the panda bear necklace Alex got me. I paint my nails pink, and wait for those to dry before going onto my makeup, which consisted of pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I sit on the edge of the bed and start putting my shoes on, and as I was that's when Alex walked out of the bathroom.

He was wearing that nice white shirt of his and the black jeans, just like he wore for Night Of Champions. Oh how I love it. I finish tieing my shoes and look up.

"Looking good Alex." I say smiling.

"Thanks babe, you're looking pretty good yourself." He replies, looking me up and down with a grin.

"I try." I respond.

"Right." He chuckles.

"Tonight should be fun."

"Got to practice the song today too for tonight." I add.

"What song are you doing?" He asks.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I grin innocently.

"Aww..." Alex pouts.

"It's a surprise, I can't ruin a surprise haha."

"Darn." He snaps his fingers.

"The faster the day goes by, the sooner you'll find out."

"But that's no fun." He jokes.

"Haha, I can't tell you everything. Have to leave some things to the element of surprise."

"I suppose..." He trails off, pretending to be insulted.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. Make time go by faster."

"Alright."

I get up from sitting on the bed and once his back is turned, I jump on him. He stumbles but then laughs and holds my legs with his hands.

"A little warning next time?" He asks

"Okay, I'll warn you next time. Now let's go!" I say laughing.

He chuckles and carries me out of the room.

~Mike and Aly~

"It's been a few hours, I think we should get up now." Mike says.

"Aww...okay."

"Believe me, I'd love to just lay here all day but we can't." He adds.

"I know." She giggles lightly.

She kisses him quickly before getting up and gathering her outfit for the day. She heads into the bathroom to change, and after she finishes...she walks out. She was dressed in jeans, a black pintuck button top, with purple nail polish, earrings, necklace and ring. She had a bracelet and then finished it off with twisted satin ballerina pumps.

"So what are you singing tonight?" Mike asks.

"That's a surprise." She smiles.

"Not even a little hint?" He asks.

"Nope." She says, he then gives her the sad eyes look.

"Oh don't give me that look...that's pitiful." She giggles, turning her head and pushing his

face away.

"Okay, I'll wait then." He laughs.

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell anyway." She teases.

"Oh I'm sure I would've gotten it out of you. But anyway, what do you want to do, to pass the

time until we leave tonight?"

"My lips are sealed. As for what to do...how about going and looking at Halloween stuff?

That's coming up soon and we'll have more than one party to go to."

"Sure sounds good."

They head out and find a costume place, wandering around.

"Oh my god." Aly snickers, pulling out a costume.

"Miiiiike." She calls, waving the costume.

"What is that?"

"Look at the picture on the tag." She laughs.

"Oh jeez. They really came up with that as a costume." He laughs.

"You should try it on and take a picture for your twitter people."

"Haha, I should...shouldn't I?"

"Oh yes." She giggles.

He takes the costume from her and he goes and tries it on. He takes out his phone and takes a picture of himself and tweets it.

"So funny." Aly says.

Meanwhile as I'm walking along with Alex, my phone makes a noise signaling a tweet has been posted. I take my phone out and I see the tweet from Mike with the costume on and I bust up laughing.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Alex asks curiously.

I show him the picture, still laughing.

"Oh man!" Alex cracks up.

"Bringing back the old stuff. That's funny."

"I can't believe they make those." Alex chuckles.

"I never knew they did." I say tweeting Mike back saying 'nice costume'.

"I know right? Lyssa found it." He tweets back.

"Only her...only she would find something like that." I tweet back.

"She says 'Hey now, I thought that was funny.'" He tweets back.

"It was funny, Alex and I were cracking up." I tweet back.

"We thought so." He says back.

"I'll leave you to your costume searching, have fun." I tweet back before putting my phone away.

Aly puts the costume back after Mike gives it back to her, and they continue on with their costume search. As they're flipping through the costumes, she decides to tell Mike about the BSB party.

"So Mike, Carly and I've been invited to a halloween party."

"...okay...and?"

"It's the Backstreet Boys halloween party, I want you to come."

"What? Baby, no...please..."

"Why not? What's so bad about going?"

He mumbles something about not liking them.

"Have you even really talked to them at all?" She asks him.

"Only time I did was when nick and his brother were on Smackdown years back."

"Don't you think things have changed a little since then? They aren't the same people they were then, so you should try talking to them, they're actually really nice guys. Very funny too, a lot like you."

"Alright, I'll go." He says after stopping and thinking for a while.

"Thank you babe." She smiles and kisses him.

"So you find anything yet?" He asks.

"I'm going to go try these on." She says holding up a few things.

"Alright, I'll still be out here looking."

"Okay."

He keeps searching as she tries on one of the costumes. She first tries on a butterfly costume, then a saloon girl one, then a vampiress one last.

"I like that one best." Mike says immediately when she comes out in the vampiress one.

"And it matches the one I picked out." He adds showing her what he found.

"Ooh that's going to look great." She smiles.

"Still want me to try it on or are you good?" He asks.

"I see that look on your face. Go try it on you showoff." She laughs.

He smiles and goes into one of the dressing rooms to try it on, and Aly takes her costume off and changes back into her normal clothes. He comes out and she whistles jokingly, giggling.

"Looking good Wonder Boy." She says as he pulls her into him, and she tugs lightly on the vest.

"I look even better in it than you imagined?" He grins.

"Yes." She laughs and kisses him.

"Then I guess I'm getting this." He smiles, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Of course."

He then heads back into the dressing room to change back into his regular clothes, then you pay for the costumes and leave the store.

"Wow, we wasted a lot of time." Aly says in surprise when she looks at the time.

"Oh jeez, time really flew." He laughs.

"Guess that's what happens when you're having fun." She laughs.

"Right." She smiles.

They head back to the hotel to relax before heading to the show, meanwhile Alex and I are still walking around.

"You know what we should do?" I ask.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Halloween costume shopping."

"That sounds fun." He grins.

"Aly and I've been invited to the Backstreet Boys halloween party, and yes I want you to come

with me."

"Alright. That sounds interesting." Alex says.

"Oooh, here's a store." I say spotting a store and walking in.

We both wander around, looking at the different costumes.

"I found one." I say pulling it out.

"Ooh that looks good, go try it on." He says.

I head into the dressing room and after trying it on I walk out and his jaw drops.

"You're getting that." He says after snapping out of his daze.

"I knew you'd say something like that." I say laughing lightly, he grins and shrugs.

"You find anything yet?" I ask.

"I think so." He says, holding it up.

"Hmmm, you should try it on so I can see." I say, he nods and agrees.

After changing I walk out and wait for him to come out. He comes out after putting it on and I was amazed.

"You're getting that, it matches with mine haha."

"I figured you would say that." He chuckles.

"Go take that off, so we can pay for everything. I can tell it's getting late, and I still need to

practice my song for tonight."

"Alright."

He changes back and we go to pay for our things before heading back to the hotel. When

we get back I walk into Aly and Mike's room.

"How was the costume search?" I ask.

"Good actually. Looks like yours went well too haha."

"Oh yes. Haha."

"So what are you two being?" She asks.

"Well mine is like a Vampira costume, and Alex's is like a vampire. It's got like a cape and a vest and stuff. We end up matching haha." I say, the Aly and Mike crack up laughing.

"What about you?" I ask.

"We're all going to match." She snickers.

"Oh jeez, really?" I laugh, and she nods laughing.

"Well I'm going to go practice my song before we leave tonight."

"I need to go too." Aly agrees, standing up.

"Don't be gone too long." Mike says to her.

"We won't."

"I'll meet you there." I say walking back into my room.

"Right."

"Alright, I'll be back soon Alex. Have to go practice the song for tonight."

"Keep an eye on the time babe." He says.

"I will, don't worry. I'm just going to do one run through the song. I'd do it here, but I can't have you hearing the song." I say, he pouts.

"You survived all day, you can survive a few more hours."

"I'm just teasing." He chuckles.

"I shall be back soon." I say, giving him a quick kiss, then heading out the door and seeing

Aly out there waiting for me.

"Ready to do this?" Aly asks smiling.

"Yep, just going to do one solid run through of the song."

"Same here."

We head into the elevator and to a room where we can practice the songs. I let Aly go first. She runs through her song and makes sure it goes smoothly and then lets me go. I do the same thing, and we make it back up to the room with enough time left before we left for the show. We get the boys and head out for the show. We wait backstage, and for George to announce one of us for the karaoke. We hear Aly's name called first.

"From Chicago, Illinois...weighing in at 130 pounds, she is the Unified Diva's Champion...singing 'Emotional' by Diana DeGarmo, Sadie Troubleeee!" George announced.

The band plays her music as she walks out with Mike. He stands off to the side with Lopez when she gets onstage. She starts singing the song, and the crowd starts clapping along to the beat. The song ends and the crowd cheers and claps while she grins and laughs, doing a curtesy. Aly waves, then she and Mike disappear backstage.

"Alright, up next we have Carly. Let's see her in action." He says and they play footage of my matches, then he introduces me.

The band plays my music and I walk out with Alex. He does the same thing as Mike did and stands off to the side as I sing the song. The song ends and everyone claps and cheers, I walk over to George and Alex and then we head backstage.

"Alright, after the commercial break we're going to invite both Sadie and Carly along with The Miz and Alex Riley out here, so we can talk to them." Lopez says as a commercial break happens.

"This oughta be interesting." Aly laughs quietly as we wait for him to call us out.

We come back from the commercial break and he calls us out.

"Alright, let's welcome back to the stage Carly and Sadie!"

We walk out with the boys, high fiving people and everything. We get up to the stage and both of us hug George and the guys do their little man-hug thing.

"It's great to have you two on the show, and it's also great to have you back Miz."

"Good to be back." Mike grins as the crowd cheers.

"Now I believe who we have here is your apprentice Alex Riley right?" George asks, Mike and Alex both nod.

"I signed Alex to a serviceman's contract so basically he appears with me wherever I go and does whatever I need him to do." Mike explains.

"You're also looking at the girlfriend of him right here." I state smiling.

"So not only are you dating onscreen, you're together offscreen as well?" He asks.

"This goes for you two as well right?" He adds, looking at Mike and Aly.

"Yes." I say, Aly and I nodding.

"And how did that happen?" George asks curiously.

"Well for me, it happened during Season 2 of NXT."

"Which is when you were a contestant correct?" He looks at Alex, and Alex nods.

"Funny story actually. Mike here arranged Carly to be the judge for the rookie kissing challenge. After that, the relationship grew." Alex explains.

"Talk about unconvential." George jokes.

"The thing is though, since the first day I saw her...I knew that she was the one for me." Alex says, and everyone goes 'awwww'.

"Now what about you two?" He asks looking at Aly and Mike.

"Well Carly and I have known each other since birth, our parents have been best friends

since high school. Not too long after that kissing challenge on NXT, I came to visit Carly and we just hit it off." Aly explains.

"She had a crush on me already but I was pretty much in denial and totally clueless until she and Maryse got into a big arguement in front of me one night." Mike adds.

"That's very interesting. Now two of you have matches next Sunday. Care to tell us about them?"

Mike explains about Team Raw and Bragging Rights and then Aly explains her match against McCool and the stipulations involved.

"Now, I have to bring this up. This whole Nexus thing, what are your thoughts on it?" He asks all of us.

"Don't like them at all." Aly says immediately.

"Me neither, they walk around like they own the place when we're on Raw or whatever." I add.

"And what do you two think?" George asks Mike and Alex.

"Well I've had my problems with Barrett and Gabriel before WWE. It's definately more of a problem now with Barrett because he's trying to get Carly away from me, and to join the Nexus. Her and Sadie both. But Gabriel is going after Sadie." Alex explains.

"Oh really?" George says, looking at us.

"Sadly its true." Aly sighs.

"But we have something planned for them." I say looking at you, smirking.

"Just make sure to tune in on Monday." She smirks.

"You definately don't want to miss it." I add.

We talk about more stuff, until we run out of time and we had to go.

"Let's hear it one more time for Carly, Sadie, Alex and The Miz!"

The crowd claps and cheers as we leave. After saying by to George, we then head out and back to the hotel for a good night's sleep.


	85. Raw In Canada

Monday Night Raw in Calgary Alberta, Canada. We're backstage, watching the tv and the intro for Raw comes up. New and improved, with Aly and I added in.

"6 night away from the defining pay per view known as Bragging Rights. We welcome you live to Monday Night Raw."

Then we hear Teddy Long's music play and he walk sout with a mic, waving.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not adjust your tv sets. My name is Theodore Long, and I am the general manager of Smackdown." Teddy says getting into the ring.

"Now why am I here tonight? It's because I can. As a matter of fact, tonight I am going to take over Raw, ladies and gentlemen."

That's when the GM dinged in.

"Can I have your attention please. I have recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Get out of my ring! Get out of my ring now! You have no business being here!"

"That's right, YOU don't belong here." I say outloud.

"He's just jealous that his show is second rate."

"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute player alright? Listen. Hey, Smackdown vs Raw this Sunday at Bragging Rights. Bring that trophy out here player. Here it is, come here take a look at it. Now Mr. General manager, Mr. Raw general manager that is. I want you to eat your heart out. Because that trophy belongs to Smackdown."

"Not for long." Aly retorts.

"Fat chance." Mike snorts.

"You're going to win Raw that trophy, and it'll be ours." Alex says, high fiving him.

"Damn straight." Mike agrees.

"Because that's just what we did last year. We laid the Smackdown on all the Raw superstars. There you go. Present that player." Long says as the GM dings in again.

"Get out of my ring, or else."

"Wait wait, you not...you not threatening me are you dog? Get out of your ring or else. Alright, I'll tell you what...I'll show you or else." He says getting out of the ring and arguing with Cole and the dings keep going off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. The Smackdown general manager has an announcement to make. Right now the Raw general manager, is going to be disconnected." Long say closing the laptop.

"Well that's one way of shutting the GM up." I say.

"He'll find a way of talking if he wants to." Aly says shrugging.

"And now, allow me to introduce to you the winning team at Bragging Rights. But first let me introduce to you the team captain...the Big Show!"

Big show walks out, then followed by every member of the Smackdown team.

"Aw hell, we got Crazy Eyes back on the show. What are they doing here?"

"I don't know but come on." Mike says as he tosses me and Aly Team Raw shirts to put on over our outfits.

We all go wait by the ramp for the right spot to interrupt. Aly has the Team Raw shirt laying over her shoulder, having waited to put it on til' now instead of covering up her 'I love my boyfriend' shirt.

"Alright let's give it up for Team Smackdown!"

Miz's music hits and we walk out and Alex is busting up laughing at who we see before us.

"Really. Really? This is the team that's going to take over Monday Night Raw? Really? It looks like smurf villiage grew up next to a nuclear powerplant! We got fat smurf, Rico Suave smurf, lispy smurf, homeless smurf and well smurfette. Oh wait, that's Edge." Miz goes onto say.

Aly snickers and we see Edge agree.

"Oh god, he agrees! Hahahaha!" I bust up laughing, and we're leaning on eachother, cracking up.

"Don't you guys realize that I was the sole Raw superstar to win at Bragging Rights last year? I am Raw's team captain! I will be the man that will lead team Raw over team

Smackdown! That trophy and all the bragging rights that accompany it, will be coming over to the 'A' show! Now as Raw's team captain, please allow me to introduce my team!"

First to come out was CM Punk.

"CM Punk!"

"John Morrison!"

When John comes out, Aly scooches over to Mike and eyes John warily.

"Santino Marella!"

"And the newest member of team Raw, my personal pick...Ezekiel Jackson!"

"And finally, the celtic warrior, Sheamus!"

"Now, get out of our ring. Or we'll make you get out."

Miz looks to the left then to the right, as team Smackdown doesn't move. Then he looks at us.

"Stay right here." He says then they all walk down to the ring.

"Ohhh, this isn't going to be good." Aly sighs.

"Well they shouldn't even be here."

"I know that but still."

Then they rush into the ring and go after them. Miz crawls out soon after and tries to get everyone to regroup.

"Save it for Sunday, save it for Sunday."

"Hey Miz... Miz! Captain Miz. Look don't go back there and start a bunch of ruckus. I got it, this is Raw. This is your ring. Smackdown will get out of this ring, willingly...on one condition. You face me tonight, one on one in a captain vs captain match."

"Aw hell." I say.

"Told you it wasn't going to be good."

Miz gets talked to by Punk and then gets pushed forward and Big Show does chicken noises.

"Aw hell, he is not calling him a chicken." I say referring to the chicken noises and Aly scowls.

"He's not a chicken you're a turkey!" CM Punk yells, and we look at each other and crack up.

Big Show's music plays and they walk backwards up the ramp.

"Haha nice one with the turkey comment Punk." Aly says.

"Thanks." He grins.

"High five!" Aly says and he high fives her.

"I can take this off now." I say as we walk backstage, taking off the team raw shirt.

Aly agrees and pulls off the shirt, fixing her regular shirt and laying the Raw one over her shoulder.

"You know that doesn't even look like a shirt." Miz says referring to the purple one I'm wearing.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." I retort, sticking my tongue out.

"It's a shirt believe me." I add, Alex and Aly are trying to stiffle their laughter.

"But thanks...dad." I joke.

Aly is practically cracking up at this point, especially since I made that comment. Alex and her exchange glances and just bust up laughing.

"So it may be a bit revealing, but name a diva around here who doesn't wear something like this." I say, but he's silent.

"That's what I thought."

"Ohhhhh denied." Aly snickers.

We make it back to the room, and wait to see what's coming up next. Again they play what happened last week between Wade and John at the end of Raw.

"Jeez, how many times are they going to show this?" I ask.

"Who knows." Aly responds.

We come back from the break and see Rhodes and McIntyre in the ring.

"Oh gross." I say.

Then we see David Hart and Tyson Kidd walk out with Natalya.

"Oh they better beat them." Aly says as we watch on.

Tyson goes up against Cody first, but then goes right after Drew, then tries to go after Cody. But Cody takes advantage of the situation and then tags Drew in. It was back and forth tagging between Cody and Drew. At one point Drew had Tyson's leg and he was hopping to get the tag. He finally jumped and tagged in David and he was unleashing on Drew. He tricked Tyson into thinking that he was going in for the Hart Attack, but then tried to get McIntyre in the Sharpshooter. He and Tyson started arguing, and that's when Drew took advantage of the situation and did his finisher on him and pinned him for the win. We then hear Natalya arguing with Tyson and then David once he gets out of the ring.

Then the cameras go to John Cena in the locker room getting ready, and Randy walks up to him.

"John what do you say, we just lay all the cards on the table. I know that being a part of Nexus is eating you alive...I can tell. But I don't think that you would have a problem helping Barrett take the WWE Championship away from me. So, I'm here to tell you that if you get in my way...if you get in my way...I will have no problem whatsoever kicking you in the skull. Putting you out of your misery."

"You even try to post up and kick me with that leg, I'll break it off." He nods and walks away and we go to commercial.

"Haha nice one." Aly says.

We come back from the commercial and it shows R-Truth and his new song, with some of the lyrics on the screen. Aly and I say the sing along and move to the beat. Then after that, Goldust's theme plays and he walks out with his NXT rookie Aksana.

"Mr. Weirdo guy."

Then we see that his opponent is Zack Ryder.

"Shortbus!" Aly exclaims.

"I'm going for him on this one." I say.

Then Ted and Maryse walk out and stand at the top of the ramp to watch the match.

"Gross again." I say.

"Ew Frenchie." Aly says after.

Zack gets the upperhand for a while, but Goldust then gets the upperhand and wins within minutes. Ted runs down to the ring and hits Goldust from behind and then continues to beat up on him. Maryse runs down and tries to grab Ted's belt, but Aksana fights her for it and ends up taking it back. Maryse chases her around the ring and up the ramp, then backstage.

"Never thought I'd say this but, run Aksana run." Aly says.

Ted's distracted for a bit and Goldust is able to the Final Cut to him.

"You deserve it rich boy." I say smirking.

After that we go to another break where it's showing the Wrestlemania reading challenge. Mike and Alex left the room for a few to go do something. We come back from the break and the camera is in the ninny locker room.

"Ah John." Wade acknowledges him.

"Yeah, you wanted to see me?" John asks.

"Yes. These two kids Harris and McGillicutty. I want you to go out there tonight, and I want you to test them. I want you to give them everything you've got, I want to know how good they are. I want to see if they're good enough to join the Nexus."

"Ok, you...you just told me to go out and give these kids everything I've got. You just told me that, those were your orders."

"Those are my orders John."

"And if I don't follow those orders, I'm fired? I was expecting something a lot different, what's the catch?"

"Yeah what is the catch?" Aly asks.

"There is no catch John. Tonight you've got the opportunity to give the WWE Universe the John Cena they know and love. Now go get me a glass of water."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I said go and get me a glass of water...now."

"Fine." John says looking at each one of the ninnies.

The camera then switches to our guest host playing Smackdown vs Raw 2011, where he's the Big Show and he knocks out Miz. We then see Miz come onto the screen and bend down to the kid's size. The kid turns around and stares straight in the eyes.

"You do realize that's not what's going to happen tonight don't you?" Miz asks.

"You bet your butt it is. Show is going to shut your big mouth once and for all. It's Smackdown all the way."

Miz gets angry and lifts the kid up.

"You listen here, twerp. You tell the giant ape, your knucklehead buddy, that I got a surprise for him. A really big surprise. Bigger than the Big Show surprise, you get it? Got it? Good. Take him Rile..." Miz says, then stops as he turns around and sees Big Show.

"Riley, is busy." Big Show says setting the kid down on the table.

"That's right! Get up out of here dog!" The kid says, along with some other things as Miz leaves.

"Why are you so angry?" Show asks the kid.

"Oh, I was trying to look tough. Now you got to knock that sucker out for me tonight."

"Okay."

"Alright."

The camera goes back to the Nexus locker room and John giving Wade a glass of water, like he ordered him to do.

"Now that wasn't so difficult now was it John?" He says taking a sip.

"And I want you to know, I'm really enjoyng this." Wade says then throwing the water in

John's face and they all laugh.

"Delicious, just delicious."

"That stupid monkey! Ohhhh I hate you." I say at the tv.

"Oooooohhh that bastard." Aly glares at him on the screen.

We go to commercial, then come back and John comes out for his match. He looks at the wet spot on his shirt and then runs down the ramp and into the ring. Randy comes out next, then was Husky and McGillicutty. Then when they get into the ring and the ninnies come out. I nudge Aly, signalling the perfect time to plant the bouncy balls in the Nexus locker room.

"We'll be right back, I want to go get a drink." Aly says and we walk out calmly.

Once we get far enough from the room, we have a hard time stifling our giggles as we retrieve the bouncy balls from their hiding spot and sneak over to the Nexus locker room. We hide their things in the cabinets and dump the bouncy balls in, hurriedly shutting the doors so they don't fall out.

"Haha this is going to be good."

"It's going to be so damn funny." She snickers evilly.

We look at the tv and see Nexus walking backstage after laying waste to Randy.

"Quick before they get back here, let's go see if Randy's okay." I say, Aly nods frowning.

We slip out of the Nexus locker room and hurriedly rush down to the ring and crawl in.

"Randy, are you okay?" Aly asks, he groans.

"I think so." He mumbles.

We help him up and then out of the ring, then help him walking up the ramp and backstage. We bring him to the trainer's office so he can get checked out and then we walk along and stand somewhere near the Nexus locker room to hear their reactions to the bouncy balls.

"Hey, where did our stuff go?" We hear Otunga ask.

"Check those cabinets and we'll look over here in these." We hear Wade say.

We cover our mouths to stifle our laughter and then we hear the avalanche of bouncy balls hitting the floor. There's a lot of yelling and cursing and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor.

"Okay go go!" Aly whispers while still laughing, pushing me down the hall.

"We don't want to confront them just yet."

We walk back into the room we all are in and that's when we bust up laughing. We slip down to the floor while leaning on each other, dying of laughter while the boys stare at us with confused looks.

"I hope the cameras got that, ahahaha!"

"I do too! Oh my god that was so priceless!"

"What was? What happened?" Mike asks.

"You tell it. I'll start laughing if I do." Aly says to me.

"Well, you see after seeing that whole fiasco with Wade and John and the water. We decided to put a prank in action that we had set for Nexus. While Nexus was out watching John's match, we left and slipped into their locker room and hid all their stuff in the cabinets. Then we dumped bouncy balls in them. So when they went to look for their stuff, an avalanche of bouncy balls came out at them."

The boys start laughing and shake their heads.

"Only you two." Alex laughs.

"It was funny as hell to hear, you could hear the avalanche of bouncy balls spilling out of the cabinets and onto the floor, lots of yelling and cursing and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor."

"Sounds hilarious." Mike snickers.

"Oh and speaking of pranks, I did pull one on rich boy earlier tonight before the show even started."

"I got McIntyre too." Aly laughs.

"Let's just say for Ted, he's going to need a new paint job on his little expensive car."

"Ouch." Alex winces, but he still chuckles.

"The secret...bologna."

"Bologna?" Mike and Alex ask incredulously.

"You just put it on a car and in 20 minutes the paint in that spot comes off."

"That's...interesting..." Mike says, pausing.

"What did you do?" He asks looking at Aly.

"Oh I just put some vaseline on the toilet seat, he's going to be having a hard time getting stuff off of him that sticks to him." She explains, the boys snicker.

"Nice one." Alex says.

We calm down finally and sit back on the couch and watching the rest of the show.


	86. Big Reveal

We come back from the commercial and they replay what just happened during John's match. Then what happened with Nexus. Then we hear Vickie come out saying 'excuse me'.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! For the record, my name is Vickie Guerrero and I am the official consultant of Smackdown! And I am happy to take the credit for the Smackdown superstars appearing tonight on Raw. Excuse me! There is one special superstar, that has a twinkle in his eye, because his eyes are only for me. He is the Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler!"

"ShortBus Jr!" Aly exclaims.

"Shortbus Junior?" Mike asks laughing, as she sits next to him after changing.

"He's just so weird like Zack Ryder." She explains.

"Good point." Alex says after studying Ziggler for a minute.

"You know people confuse my cockiness, and it's really just confidence. I mean I can't blame them, just look at me...I've got it all! The looks, the shredded physique, this gorgeous head of hair, and that's not even the best part. Because there is the most beautiful, intelligent, and talented woman walking the face of this earth!" Dolph says walking down the ramp with Vickie and getting into the ring.

"And she's with me. She is my little ray of sunshine, when my skys are grey. She makes my heart go pitter patter."

Then Daniel Bryan's music plays and he walks out.

"Evil brat." Aly hisses.

"You know, I'm...I'm not exactly a ladies man."

"Yeah I noticed." Dolph retorts

"But I suspect even I could do better than Vickie." He says walking down the ramp, laughing.

"Ohhh, he dissed Vickie, he gets points for that." I say.

"Ooh nice one. Okay yeah he gets 2 points for insulting Vickie."

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Dolph yells.

"But if I could be serious for a minute. I'm not shredded, don't have the movie star good looks like you do..."

"That's an understatement."

"I don't have the peroxide infested hair."

"There's another 2 points." I state, Aly laughs and agrees.

"But I do have one thing. And that's the ability to capitalize on any mistake in that ring. And the ability to make you...tap out." He says getting into the ring.

"So here's what I propose, here's what I propose. The US Champion vs the Intercontinental Champion. Smackdown vs Raw, you vs me at Bragging Rights. What do you say? What do you say?"

"You...you, want to face me at Bragging Rights? Yeah, okay I accept. But you know what? Why wait till Sunday?" Dolph says taking the title and his jacket off.

"Why don't we do this right..." He trails off then slapping Daniel Bryan.

Bryan goes to go after Dolph but Vickie stands in the way. Dolph goes to get out of the ring, and Bryan goes around Vickie and starts beating him up outside the ring. Aly and I head out because I want to do something to Vickie because I can't stand her. When we walk out, we end up meeting up with Eve, Kelly Kelly, The Bellas, Melina, and Gail Kim. After Vickie is in the ring alone, we all walk out to Eve's music. We walk out and into the ring and surround Vickie. Aly grabs a bucket and gets into the ring after us. She throws the bucket and Vickie screams and red glitter spills out. I go over and grab the bucket and dump the remaining glitter on her. She climbs out of the ring and Daniel Bryan crawls in, then she runs up the ramp. Aly and I stand off to the side as Daniel Bryan is congratulated for doing what he did to Ziggler. He goes to leave but he's pulled back and music plays. He takes the belt off and hands it to Eve. Aly and I leave the ring, because he was going to dance with the divas, and we didn't want to be a part of it.

Mike and Alex come out and meet us halfway. They look at Bryan and the other divas and just shake their heads.

"He can't dance." I say.

"He fails. Horribly." Aly adds, shaking her head.

"Well let's go, I don't want to see this trainwreck."

We all turn and walk backstage. The night goes on and we see the rest of the matches, except for Mike's that's last. Aly and I left the room to go change and then meet Shawn and Hunter for the big reveal. We're lounging in Dx's room, having changed into our new DX stuff.

"This is going to be so awesome." Aly grins, folding her arms behind her head as she sprawls out on the floor on her back.

We watch the tv, and we see that Cody and Drew come out. Then Ted came out, and then Nexus.

"You're all probably wondering what we're all doing out here, and together for that matter." Wade says.

Aly and I look at each other and crack up.

"I had my car ruined." Ted says angrily.

"Vaseline on the toilet seat." Drew snarls.

"Somebody switched my clear polish for pink." Cody says all pissed.

"And somebody hid our stuff in the cabinets and filled the cabinets with bouncy balls." Wade finishes.

"And I got pink glitter sprinkled on me by a ceiling fan." Morrison adds.

We're now standing by the ramp, just laughing.

"There's only two people who would do this, the pink gave it away...Sadie and Carly. We want you two, to come down to the ring now." Gabriel says.

"Break it down!" The music blares, and the crowd goes nuts as Hunter and Shawn walk out.

Everyone in the ring is confused.

"King what is this? DX is back? What's going on here?" Cole asks Lawler surprised.

"Now we know what you're all thinking. And no we aren't back but we do have some things to take care of." Hunters says.

"And those things, just so happen to be in that ring." Shawn says pointing to everyone in the ring.

"What did we ever do to you?" Wade asks.

"It's not really us that you did something to. It's more like two of our friends that you did something to." Hunter replies, as they exchange looks.

"See Shawn and I have been working on something the past few weeks. Since Shawn retired, we have decided to come up with a new generation of DX."

"It took us a while to find the right people but we did and we're confident they'll carry on the

DX name proudly." Shawn adds.

"Now without further ado, we'd like to introduce to everyone in attendance and watching at home, who those people are."

The DX music starts again but it sounds different.

"Break it down...'cause we're awesome'." It plays loudly, and we walk out smirking.

"Don't adjust your tv screens, this is the real deal." Aly says to everyone watching at home.

"This is no joke." I add grinning.

"We are the new generation of DX, and yes what happened to all of you in the ring, we did that. Take a look at the titantron."

First we show the prank we pulled on Nexus. We see then opening the cabinets and the avalanche of bouncy balls, along with the yelling and the cursing and them falling. Then it goes to the glitter prank with Morrison, that was funny as hell to see. Next prank was the prank Aly did to Drew, his face was priceless. Next prank was on Cody, then Ted.

Then they start complaining.

"Oh shut up! Each one of you deserved every little bit of what was done!" Aly snaps.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" I ask smirking.

"Just know this, you've been warned now. Don't mess with us." Aly says, staring them all down.

"And as much as we would love to get into that ring and teach all of you a lesson, we can't. We can only do so much before the GM does something about it."

"And frankly you aren't worth it."

"So with that, we hope you have a great night."

"But we'll let the audience finish this..." Aly adds grinning.

"We've got two words for you..."

The audience yells "SUCK IT!" at the top of their lungs. After that we walk back through the curtain and backstage with Shawn and Hunter.

"Did you see their faces?" Aly cracks up.

"Oh yes, they were so confused haha."

"Alright ladies, it's time for us to head out. You know how to find us if you need to." Shawn says.

"Right, nice seeing you guys again."

They leave and we head back to Mike and Alex.

"You think we have to change first? Before we head back?" I ask.

"Why bother? The most I'm going to do is change my shirt." She shrugs.

"You have a point, nevermind then haha."

We walk into the room and they both look at us with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"What the hell was that and how come we didn't know about it."

"You saw what it was...and we were keeping it a surprise for everyone."

"And you have a big mouth." Aly adds, looking at Mike with an amused smile.

"And your big mouth probably would've gotten you in trouble again." I add.

"Okay okay I get it." He says laughing a little, holding up his hands in a defensive way.

"Good luck on your match tonight, you need us out there at all?" Aly asks.

"Thanks and I think it'd be a better idea for you two to stay back here. It's better not to risk anything happening to you girls if the match gets interrupted by other people."

"Alright, well I'll see you after the match. Kick some Smackdown ass out there." She adds.

Both Mike and Alex get up and kiss us before going to the ramp for their entrance. After Big Show goes out followed by the whole Smackdown roster, Miz walks out with Alex and says that he should stay at the top of the ramp. He gets down to the bottom then motions Alex to walk down. He's followed by the whole Raw roster.

"Oh boy."

The match starts and Big Show has the upperhand. Miz is out of the ring now and the smackdown roster goes to go after him but the raw roster stops them That's when Big Show kicks Alex down.

"Ohhhh, he did not just go there."

"Not cool!"

Then Teddy long comes out and says that the match will now be a Smackdown vs Raw over the top rope battle royal.

"Really?"

"That's pointless!"

"He just wants to prove that Smackdown is better...which it's not!"

"Damn straight. Raw is best!"

We watch a brawl break out in the ring.

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Jeez..."

Then Alex was the 3rd person from team raw to get eliminated.

"Ugh seriously? That's NOT cool."

"Poor DC."

"Pffffttt, haha look at Hornswaggle like attacking Cole!"

"Go little dude go!" Aly laughs.

Raw's team is getting smaller and smaller, it comes down to more of Smackdown in the ring than Raw.

"Aw, come on!"

Aly just sighs. But then it comes down to Sheamus and Miz and Big Show.

"Ooooh, outnumbered." I smile evilly.

"I don't know...my gut says something is going to happen."

Miz and Sheamus try to get him over the rope, but it doesn't work. Miz tells Sheamus to back up, but that's when Edge crawls into the ring and spears Sheamus and Big Show grabs Miz and throws him down to the ground outside the ring.

"Damn you Crazy Eyes."

"Told you."

"That's just stupid. Pointless match to begin with."

"Agreed."

First one to come back to the room was Alex.

"You tried at least." I say after he walks in.

"Can't get them all." He shrugs.

"We just think it was a pointless match that proves nothing."

"Pretty much." He agrees.

"And we lost, because of damn Crazy Eyes."

"Damn bobble head."

Then Mike walks in a few minutes later.

"You tried Mike. If it wasn't for Edge we would've won." Aly says.

Mike scowls and grumbles, Aly gets up and hugs him.

"Hey, save all that anger for Sunday."

"Right." Mike says, forcing his anger back.

"That match was pointless anyway, the loss means nothing. The real match is Sunday."

Mike nods, relaxing more as she gently runs her nails down his back.

"So now that the show is over, what now?" I ask.

"How about a club? We haven't gone out to one in a while." She suggests.

"Sure, that'll be fun. Thank god I have an extra outfit in my bag at all times so that we don't have to go right back to the hotel."

"Thank god for the moms teaching us that habit." She laughs lightly.

"Let's go get ready." I say standing up, Aly agrees reluctantly pulling away from Mike.

We grab our bags and head into the diva locker room to get ready.

"Alright, how do I look?" I ask Aly.

"You look great Dolce." She smiles as she finishes putting her shoes on.

"You look great as well." I say to her.

"Thanks."

We grab our bags and head out, walking back to the room to Mike and Alex.

"Hopefully there'll be some good music tonight." Aly says, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Hopefully, oh great ninny alert."

"I'm ignoring that." She rolls her eyes and doesn't even stop as we walk past Wade and Justin.

"Whoa." Gabriel says as we walk past ignoring them.

"Daaamn the legs on that girl." Slater elbows Gabriel.

"Hey back off man, MY eyes are on her...not yours."

"Your eyes shouldn't even be on me jackass, I'm happily in love with my boyfriend thank you very much!" Aly says over her shoulder.

"That doesn't stop me! It's called admiring from afar!" He yells back.

"Keep on dreaming Filler Boy!" Aly screams as we disappear into the room.

"You know what we should do right?" Wade asks the rest of Nexus.

"What's that?" Otunga questions

"They're all dressed up, which pretty means they're going out to the local club. And admire

them from afar like Gabriel said."

"I like that idea." Gabriel says.

"Of course you do." Slater snickers and then he gets hit.

"Dude! Ow!" He exclaims.

"Why do I have a feeling they'll be stalking us?" Aly sighs.

"Because they're creepy stalkers?"

"True."

We stand there and wait until Alex and Mike walk back in the room, they also have gotten changed. Aly whistles playfully.

"I should be doing that to you." Mike says looking at the dress she's wearing.

She just laughs as he hooks a finger in the fishnet part of her dress.

"Hey, cut it out that tickles." She twitches and moves away, giggling.

"Make me." He smirks, and I just roll my eyes.

She play fights with Mike while Alex sneaks up to me and gently drags his fingers across the back of my neck teasingly.

"Whoa." I say, feeling the shiver going down my spine and Alex laughs.

"What happened?" Aly asks laughing.

"He dragged his fingers down my neck." I say, shivering.

"Ohhh, you're using our little trick to your advantage now huh DC?" Aly asks smirking.

"Maaaaybe." He smirks back.

"Don't even bother trying it babe." Aly says, feeling Mike behind her.

"My neck isn't ticklish."

"Awww man." He says, snapping his fingers.

"Alright, let's go. We're wasting night time here." I say laughing.

We all laugh and agree, heading out. Aly sits up front with Mike and I'm in the back of the car with Alex. I see out of the corner of my eye, that Alex is moving his hand towards my neck to do what he did before again.

"I see that hand moving, not gonna happen this time."

"Damn." He laughs.

"You got to catch me off guard. I'm well aware of my surroundings right now. Nice try though."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckles.

We pull up to the club and walk in. We find a table to sit at before even heading out to the dance floor, and plus the song playing wasn't a really good one at the moment.

"Ugh...I hate this song." Aly says as 'I Kissed A Girl' plays.

"Don't get me started on this song, it's gotten so annoying and overplayed." I say.

"Let me know when it's over." She comments.

Then she puts her head against Mike's shoulder, blocking off that ear and putting her finger in the other. After a few minutes, I tap her on the shoulder.

"It's over now, you can unblock your ears."

"Yay."

"Oh my god, this song sounds so wrong at times." I say laughing.

"Just a huge 'That's what she said' song." Aly agrees snickering.

"It just gets funnier and funnier each time I hear it." I say, the guys watching us in

amusement.

After that song was over, PDA comes on.

"Haha, this song again." I laugh.

"Never gets old!" Aly grins, pulling Mike up.

"Have fun. I think this time I'll sit this song out haha."

"Okay." She says disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Don't worry, we'll get out there at one point during the night." I say looking at Alex.

"I know. I'm good." He smiles and pulls me in closer.

"If you wanted to be this close, I could just sit there in the chair with you."

"I wouldn't say no." He smirks.

"I know you wouldn't."

"But the question is, should I or shouldn't i?" I sit there pretending to think.

"Yes, no, maybe so?" He teases.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Yes." He smirks.

"You guessed right haha." I say getting up, he grabs me and pulls me down so I'm sitting on him.

He puts his arms around me snugly and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Perfect."

"I agree this is perfect."

Then Aly comes back after dancing.

"Awwwww!"

"Good idea." Mike says, sitting and pulling me onto his lap.

Maryse walks by and looks disgusted. Aly just laughs and Mike smirks into her shoulder.

"Well don't you two look cute." I say to Aly.

"Back at you." She retorts laughing.

Then I look towards the doors for people walking in and out and see Nexus.

"Oh great." I say sighing, Aly rolls her eyes.

"This is going to be a terrific night." I say sarcastically, laying my head on Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, just ignore those nerds and let's enjoy out night." Alex says kissing my cheek.

"I'll enjoy our night, definately. I'll try to ignore them."

"Good." He smiles.

"Come on, let's go dance. I need to start ignoring them." I say as a new song begins.

"Whooo! One love, one love!" Blares from the speakers.

"Let's go dance too Mike."

Mike agrees and all four of us go on the dance floor and rock out to 'I Like It'. Little did we know, Nexus...well primarily Wade and Justin were watching intently. Aly laughs loudly when 'Shut Up And Kiss Me' comes on next and she faces Mike, singing to him with a grin. He then of course kisses her. She giggles into the kiss and keeps singing when he pulls away. Meanwhile Gabriel is sitting at the Nexus table, glaring daggers at Mike. When I start glancing around, I notice Wade watching. I decide to do something that will really piss him off. I turn around to face Alex and I kiss him out of nowhere. Alex is surpsied but kisses me back.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" He asks.

"Wade's watching. Decided to piss him off, by showing him I'm yours." I explain.

"Ah. Care for another one then?" He smirks.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I smile.

"But of course." He grins.

"How can I say no to you." I smirk, kissing him again.

"You can't 'cause you love me." He says after we pull away, Wade glaring darkly at Alex the whole time.

"That is true." I say, then sticking my hand behind me flipping Wade off.

The rest of Nexus chokes on their drinks when they see me do that.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Slater asks.

"I think so." Otunga says in awe.

"She's got the guts." Gabriel says.

I feel better once I do that, and just start to enjoy myself, forgetting about Wade being there. A new song starts and Aly recognizes it right away, a huge grin crossing her face and she fist pumps.

"YES! I love this song!" Aly exclaims, I look over at her outburst and laugh and we high five.

"What song is this?" Mike asks.

"Trouble by the Backstreet Boys." She smirks.

"Ah, sounds good." He says.

"Tell me this doesn't sound like me." She laughs as the chorus plays.

"Haha it does." He agrees.

"See?" She giggles.

He laughs with her, and they continue dancing along to the song. That song finishes and a slower paced song starts playing.

"Oooh I like this song." She smiles as she puts her arms around Mike's neck and lays her

head on his shoulder.

I look over and give a silent 'awwww', as I do the same thing with Alex. We both giggle and give each other the thumbs up. After that song, a few more slow songs play and then they go back to the upbeat songs. We danced to one more upbeat song before getting tired and heading back to the hotel. Aly heads into her and Mike's room and changes out of the dress she's wearing and into her pjs, immediately getting into bed after coming out of the bathroom.

"Today was epic." She says, scooching over to Mike.

"That is was. Tomorrow, we have Smackdown to tape for Friday."

"Right."

"Should get some sleep so we're all rested for tomorrow."

"Love you too." He says shutting the light off, going to sleep as well.

I'm sitting on the side of the bed, checking my phone one last time before shutting it off. That's when Alex drags his fingers across the back of my neck again.

"Don't...do that." I joke, shivering.

"But it's so amusing." He chuckles.

"You're using my trick to your advantage. How did you pick up on that?"

"It was just a random thought." He shrugs.

"That turned into something that seems to work." I say, he agrees with a laugh.

"I am definately wiped out." I say yawning, climbing under the covers.

"Don't forget we have to go tape Smackdown tomorrow."

"I know. Which is why we should go to sleep now." I say poking him.

"Alright." He chuckles and lays down, waiting until I curl up against him before he turns out the light.

"Night love."

"Night."


	87. Friday Night Smackdown

I woke up the next morning, and it was a bit chilly in the room. That's what you get when you're in Canada haha. Kind of sucks for me since I had a tank top on, I had a few options to get warm. Either envelope myself in the blankets, grab my sweatshirt out of my bag, or just cuddle up to Alex. What do you think I chose huh? Yeah, you know what I chose. I chose to cuddle up closer next to Alex. At the same time I pulled to covers over me anyway, so that I'd be extra warm. He shifts a little, but he's still sleeping. I was way too comfortable to get up, so I decided to head back to sleep. I had woken up about a couple hours later, laying on my side and I feel breathing on my neck.

"I can feel you breathing on my neck." I say, my eyes still closed but still completely awake.

Now I know that I'm ticklish on my neck, and what he did last night sent that shiver down my spine. But this, didn't really have that much of an effect on me. To be honest, it was actually kind of relaxing. He must be awake, or at least pretending to be sleeping or something like that. I then hear the sound of him chuckling after my comment.

"My eyes may be closed but I'm still fully awake."

"I know. Your breathing changed." He says.

"Blehh, we got an autograph signing today before Smackdown." I say, remembering.

Then my cellphone goes off, and it's Aly.

"Ugh...hello?" I say, then asking as I reach over and grab it and answering.

"You need to get moving girlie." She laughs.

"Why what time is it?" I say looking at the ceiling, she repeats the time.

"Alright, we'll be there in about a half hour."

"Alright, see you."

"Looks like we have to start getting ready to go." I say after hanging up, from talking to Aly.

"Right." Alex says, sitting up and pulling me with him.

"I could've sat up myself." I joke.

"Oh be quiet and go get ready." He laughs.

I head into the bathroom after grabbing my stuff to change into. I change into a purple plaid shirt, and jeans and all purple jewelry. A amethyst crystal point pendant, rose earrings, bead bracelets, and a heart ring. For my makeup I had purple eyeshadow and lip gloss, followed by sparkly purple nail polish. To top it all off, I had purple sneakers. I walk out of the bathroom and see Alex in a sleeveless black and yellow shirt and his jeans. I stood there leaning against the doorframe staring.

"What?" Alex asks, looking up from tieing his shoes.

"Oh nothing." I say, snapping out my daze.

A smirk then stretches across his face.

"Are you sure now?" He asks, still showing that smirk.

"Oh hush you." I say, swatting him.

"You almost ready to go?" I ask after.

"Yeah I'm good."

We head out, and get into the car that's waiting for us outside and we head off to the autograph signing. We walk in and Aly spots us. She was wearing an Invader Zim t-shirt that says 'I Heart Cupcakes!', with destroyed flared jeans. A black heart ring, black bow headband, Nightmare Before Christmas earrings, along with glasses and 'Just Saying' bracelets. She also had pink nail polish, pink eye shadow and pink lipstick.

"Well it's about time!" She exclaims, joking and I just stick my tongue out.

"I don't know how you got up so early. I was tired as hell." I say to her, after sitting down next to her.

"I have no idea."

"Random burst of energy." I say, Aly nods as Mike laughs.

"Tonight should be interesting on Smackdown." I add, the boys eye each other and smirk.

"We get to see the smurf village again...haha." Aly laughs, and I high five her while snickering.

"I can't believe Edge agreed when he was called smurfette. So not only is he long hair and pouty lips...he's smurfette too." I laugh.

"I know right?" She laughs too.

As time goes by, people start lining up outside and we make sure we're all set to take pictures and sign the autographs for people. After a few hours of that, we visit the fans outside the building. Before heading to the cars to head back to the hotel.

"Now what to do until we head to the show..." Aly trails off.

"Hmmm..." I trail off as well.

"Record random videos?" I suggest.

"Sure, but what to do in those videos..."

"I don't know. That's why it's called random...we could be doing anything."

"How about we go to that indoor mini golf place down the road? I think it siad it was glow in the dark too." She says suddenly.

"Ooooh, good idea."

"I call blue!" Aly says when we get inside the place and see the different colors of golf balls sitting on the counter.

"Hmmm, pink for me." I say, while Mike picks green and Alex takes orange.

"I hope some of these are not complicated...like the ones on little hills. So hard to get the ball in the hole that way." I say.

"I hate those."

"Just cheat...pick the ball up and drop it in the hole haha."

"Remember doing that as kids?" Aly laughs.

"Always got away with it." I say, high fiving her grinning.

"You go first." I say to Aly.

"If you say so." She shrugs.

She sets the ball down and lines it up with the hole. She hits the ball and she was so close to getting a hole in one, but it stopped on the edge.

"Damn! I got robbed!"

She goes over and hits it into the hole, then picks it up and Mike goes next. After playing for a long time, it came down to this late hole. After we all went, we calculated the scores and in the end we all tied haha.

"How uncanny is that?" Aly laughs.

"We're all just awesome like that." I say, laughing too.

"Agreed." Mike says.

"You think everything is awesome haha"

"Not everything...just things associated with me." He corrects.

"Of course. Well looks like we have just enough time to get ready for Smackdown then leave." I say looking at my phone.

"Nice."

"That means we should get going, like now haha."

"Good thing we didn't go far."

"Right." I say then we head back.

We get back to the hotel and change quickly before leaving for the arena. Aly changed into a black, designed tube top, with the same jeans and makeup. She changed her jewelry to a black heart diamond necklace, black rose earrings, black & white diamond ring and black bangles. She wore black satin pleated pumps for shoes and topped the whole outfit off with a pink and black leather jacket. As for me, I wore a white spagetti strap corset shirt with boot cut flare jeans. A heart necklace along with a pink heart hinge bracelet. For my make up, I had silver eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, along with black nail polish. To top the whole outfit off I had a black leather jacket.

We hung around until it was getting close to showtime. We all head out to the ring and wait for the show to start and cameras to come on showing us. The show starts, music plays and pyros go off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of Smackdown...Theodore Long!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! This Sunday, Smackdown vs Raw at Bragging Rights. Now these 7 smackdown superstars will face our guests...these 7 Raw superstars, in an elimination 7 on 7 match. And now for the first time ever, I will not be making the matches here on Smackdown. I am going to let the superstars make them. Now Miz, you're the team capatin for Raw, let's start with you first player."

"No, how about we start with you thanking me Teddy. Thanking me for Team Raw gracing you with our presence on the 'B' show. Thanking me for the ratings boost this show's experiencing right now, because of the superstars on this side of the ring...not that side! Now uh...I've already proven my superiority over your captain the Big Show, so I'm going to spread the wealth. So tonight, we're going to have a 6-man tag team match. Featuring myself, the powerful Ezekiel Jackson, and the former WWE Champion...the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!"

"You know, why...why doesn't that surprise me Miz? You hide behind two powerhouses, just like you hid behind me when we were tag team partners. Do...do you still have that little wetting the bed problem?"

"Ohhhh so not cool." Aly says under her breath.

"Is that the best insult you have? And who says it isn't you hmm?" She says taking the mic from Miz for a moment.

"Now you've got powerhouses. Sheamus, WWE Champion...Ezekiel you are definately a powerhouse. I need...I need speed. I need uh...Kofi Kingston! I'll take Kofi. If I go with Kofi, I got to go with the heart and soul of Smackdown. When I'm in trouble, I don't call 911...I call 619 Rey Mysterio! You want to say something?" Big Show says handing the mic to Edge.

"Oh look long hair and pouty lips, also known as Smurfette is going to talk."

"You know Teddy, you say we're making the matches tonight right? Well, I just had a brainstorm, I had an idea. I want to...I want to be in action tonight too. But here's the thing, I want to have a one on one match. When I have a match against the guy who I consider the most obnoxious, self-righteous condescending, sanctimonial superstar on either brand. I want CM Punk."

Then Morrison takes the mic from Miz.

"Since we're making challenges, I'm also going to challenge someone who thinks he's better than everyone. Someone who thinks he's too good to be here. Someone who thinks, he could've been the best member of Menudo. Someone who's got a hard time speaking the English language. Not you Swagger."

"Oooh, he got you there Lispy."

"I want to take on Alberto Del Rio."

"Well...well, that doesn't leave a whole lot for me. But I guess I'm going to have to choose the one Raw superstar whose finishing move is even worse than the Sharpshooter. Not you Miz." Jack Swagger says.

"Oh boy watch out, Lispy is trying to insult people."

"I'm going to choose the one Raw superstar, the only wwe superstar in history with a unibrow! And then I'm going to wipe it off his face. Tonight one on one, Santino Marella vs Jack Swagger."

"Alright, well you got it players. Alright, let's kick off Friday Night Smackdown with our 6-man tag team match and it is going to take place right now!"

"Mike, you want us to stay out here?" Aly asks him, before the match starts.

"Probably not a good idea." He says shaking his head.

"The top of the ramp safe enough for you? We can stand up there, out of the way."

"Alright. Just be careful." He concedes.

"Alright, kick some ass." Aly says, then kissing him real quick

"So what're we doing?" I ask, walking over.

"We're staying safe by waiting at the top of the ramp. Come on Dolce." She responds, starting to climb out of the ring.

"Be there in a second." I say, as she climbs out.

I walk over to Alex before the match starts and I hug him real quick.

"I'll be at the top of the ramp with Aly, to stay safe. I'll meet you there at the end of the match."

"Alright, I'll occasionally look over and make sure you're both okay." He says, his hands still on my waist.

"We'll be fine, but I understand your concern." I say smiling.

"We better get out of the ring, haha." He laughs.

"We should, but one thing first."

Then I kiss him, and longer than normal but Mike interrupted us.

"Come lovebirds, get out of the ring so the match can start." He jokes.

"Okay we're going." I laugh, pulling away from Alex.

We walk over to the ropes and he holds them so I can climb out. I get down off the apron and then kiss Alex once more real quick before walking up the ramp to join Aly. The bell rings and it starts off with Sheamus and Mysterio.

"Never thought I'd say this twice, but go Mayo man!" Aly exclaims.

"I know, I mean Rey's awesome but we got to defend our brand." I add.

They circle each other, then Sheamus kicks Rey and hits him on the back knocking him down. He picks him up and sits him on the turnbuckle and climbs up onto the ropes, and holds him there until the ref tells him to get away. He goes to hit Rey, but Rey counters and then Sheamus grabs him again and puts him into the corner. He goes to kick him but Rey moves out of the way. Again he grabs him and puts him in the corner, then Rey lifts up and kicks Sheamus away. He jumps up onto the ropes and jumps onto Sheamus and flips him using his feet. He goes against the ropes and Sheamus elbows him down. He picks Rey up, then drops him with a clothesline...then grabs him and repeatedly hits his chest. The match went on, and then Rey tags in Kofi. Kofi jumps up onto the top rope and lands right on Sheamus and goes for the pin. No good, Sheamus kicks out at two.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

At one point Sheamus gets knocked out of the ring and Alex runs over and tries to get Sheamus' attention to get up. Rey jumps off the apron outside the ropes, landing on Sheamus. Alex runs back over as Miz climbs down and they regroup outside the ring to strategize. We come back from the commerical and Ezekiel is in the ring now. Aly and I are watching on intently, with Kofi and Ezekiel in the ring now. Kofi is thrown into the corner and Kofi crawls out and kicks Ezekiel in the head as a counter move. Miz goes to go after Kofi, but he takes him out by kicking him.

"Damn you Kofi. Not cool." Aly growls.

Ezekiel got the upperhand after and got Kofi into Raw's corner. He then tagged in Miz and he started going after Kofi.

"That's right, kick his ass!" Aly exclaims.

Miz got Kofi on the ropes and the ref told him to back off. That gave Sheamus the chance for a cheap shot. Kofi went to tag someone in, but Miz stopped him and then went over to Raw's corner and tagged in Sheamus. That match up went a bit long, then Kofi tagged in Big Show...while Sheamus tagged in Miz. Miz got lifted over the head backwards by Show.

"Oooh, ouch." I say.

Then he does the same to Sheamus. Rey jumps off the turnbuckle onto Miz, and Ezekiel catches him after. He lifted Rey up to drop him, but Show kicked him and he fell, dropping Rey and rolling out of the ring. Miz climbed to the turnbuckle but Show caught him and chokeslammed him. He tagged in Rey and got him up onto his shoulders.

"Oh no. Mike get up! Look out!" Aly yelled.

Rey dropped from his shoulders and went for the pin on Miz. He unfortunately got the win.

"Ugh, damn you!" Aly screamed, pissed off.

"Come on, let's go down there." I say.

We walk down there, while Ezekiel helps Miz out of the ring. We meet them halfway as they're walking up the ramp.

"Mike, don't worry about this loss. Focus on Sunday." Aly says calming him down.

"You're still the 'B' show!" I yell as Big Show, Kofi and Rey turn around to look at us as we disappear backstage.

We come back from commercial and Josh Matthews is talking to Dolph Ziggler. Then we go to the ring and Swagger comes out first for his match against Santino. Sadly, I knew this was going to happen...Santino lost. Then the next match was John Morrison against Alberto Del-Lame O. But before that, there was another edition of the grooming tips with Cody.

"Oh god, what's he talking about this time?"

"Oh lord." Aly shakes her head, as he mentions chapped lips.

"That means you Carly, I know your watching. I'm still coming for you." Cody says on the tv after saying 'pucker up'.

"Ewwwww!" I exclaim.

"What a creeper!" Aly says busting up laughing.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit." I say, grossed out.

Alex is glaring at the tv and Mike doesn't look too happy either. Then we see Cody put on the lip gloss.

"What the hell? Always knew he was a girl!"

"We should call him Codeesa or something." Aly says, laughing.

"Idea for a prank, switch his music. Switch it to 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' by Aerosmith." I suggest.

"Do it!" Aly exclaims, clapping excitedly.

"The look on his face...will be dashingly priceless."

We high five eachother and the guys chuckle.

The next match was Morrison against Del-Lame O. Unfortunately Alberto won, he beat John. Then it was Edge against CM Punk, and then towards the end of the match as Edge was setting up for the spear, Miz and Alex ran out and we see them attacking Edge.

"Way to show Bobble Smurfette who's boss." Aly muses, watching curiously.

They crawl into the ring to help Pink, but Kofi runs out and into the ring and does his finishing move on Alex after Miz misses him.

"No cool Kofi, not cool." I say, glaring at the tv.

But that's when Miz gets him in the position, and delivers the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Serves you right!"

"That's right." Aly agrees, high fiving me.

That's when Tyler Reks climbs into the ring and lays waste to Miz.

"You ass!" She exclaims.

Morrison runs out and into the ring to deal with Reks, hitting him with a DDT. Then Del-Lame O comes out and lays waste to John. Ezekiel Jackson comes out next and lays waste to Del Rio, followed by Swagger to deal with him. Next to come out was Santino, but he got laid to waste by him. Sheamus came out and laid waste to Swagger and that left Big Show who took down both Ezekiel and Sheamus. But Sheamus kicked Big Show in the head knocking him out. Rey came out next, it was complete chaos.

"Damn how much destruction is there going to be?"

"I have no idea." Aly replies.

"They think they're all that because they take cheap shots." I sigh as all of team smackdown is in the ring.

"And they wonder why they're still the B-rate show.

After the commercial we see Layla and Michelle McCool in the ring. Layla is dressed as Aly, and Michelle is dressed as Miz...they're imitating the both of them.

"Oh HELL fu-" She stops and then starts cursing in multiple languages, storming out of the room and going straight for the ramp.

I follow her and stop her before he heads out of the curtain.

"Wait for the right moment to come out, just see what they got to say." I tell her, she scowls but does so.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce WWE's Money In The Bank winner...and my boyfriend...The Miz!" Layla imitates.

"I'm going to kick their asses." Aly says growling under her breath.

"And since you probably have no idea who she is...she is the most obnoxious person in this business and I don't know what I see in her." Michelle says trying to be Miz.

Aly just glowers at the screen, tightening her grip on the title. Michelle says something else, and that just pushes her over the edge. Aly's music plays and walk walk out, her all pissed off at them. Aly hands me the title and she rushes down to the ring while I walk quickly down. She attacks Layla when she's not looking. Michelle tries to go after her, but I stop her by slamming the title in her face...knocking her out.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Aly yells at Layla, after knocking her out as well.

Layla crawls over to Michelle and hovers over her, while still in pain. We walk up the ramp and Aly holds up the title and my hand until we get to the top and then we disappear backstage.

"Ooh I can't wait to get my hands on one of them for real." She says, growling faintly.

"Sunday, you get to do that Sunday...to Layla." I point out.

"She has no idea how much she's in for it. You can make fun of me all you want, but when you start on my boyfriend or my friends and family, then you've officially crossed the line and pissed me off."

"I'm glad they haven't done what they did about you and Mike about me and Alex yet. But wait keyword is 'yet'."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but they're in for a rude awakening."

We head back to the room and watch the last match of the night. Randy against Kane. Randy ends up winning thanks to a distraction by Undertaker. In the end after Randy left, Undertaker's music plays and he crawls out from under the ring, ripping the canvas.

"What the hell?"

"Dude, that was AWESOME!"

"Haha, bye bye Kane."

"Perfect way to end the show."

"Oh yes. That was epic."

"Well since the show is over, I guess we can head back now. And quickly, it's cold outside. I hate Canada."

"Damn Canadians..." Aly mutters.

"The only good ones are the ones that play hockey...and even some of those are questionable."

"And some bands like Nickelback and such."

"Right."

We leave and head outside to the car.

"Stupid me, I only have this leather jacket. Quick to the car where there's warmth!"

Aly stifles her laughter and shivers, but presses closer to Mike while I rush into the backseat.

"Ah hell, it's cold in here too!" I exclaim, joking.

"Too bad you didn't pick the front Dolce. The front seats have warmers" Aly smirks lightly, then hitting the button to turn hers on.

"She's got the next best thing...me." Alex says to her.

"My next comment was going to be 'That's what boyfriends are for though'." She says, eyeing him with a half-smirk.

"Too bad there's a console up here." She adds lightly.

"You'll get plenty of cuddling when you get back to your room at the hotel." I laugh.

"So true." She laughs.

"You enjoy your warming seat, I'll enjoy this back here."

"You do that."

I shift my position so that my head is laying on Alex's lap.

"Hello haha."

"Hi to you too." Alex chuckles and starts running his finger through my hair.

"Don't you two start like making out. No PDA in my car." Mike says looking in the rearview mirror, Aly just laughs.

"Oh be quiet Mike, we're not going to." I say back.

"Oh yeah? You almost did in the ring tonight before the 6-man tag team match. I had to break you two up." He explains, Aly laughing harder.

"Pshhh, whatever." I joke.

"Goofballs."

"All I'm doing is getting comfortable here." I explain to him.

"Well we're here so that was kind of pointless." Mike chuckles.

"Well aren't you the mood killer. Haha." I joke.

Mike rolls his eyes as we all get out of the car, Aly and I bolting to the doors so we can get warm.

"Run before we freeze!" I exclaim laughing.

"I don't want to be a popsicle!" She says loudly.

We walk inside and a rush of warm air blasts us.

"Ahhh, better."

"Much, much better." She adds, giggling as Mike comes up and wraps her in a bear hug.

"No, this is much, much better." He jokes.

"Okay, maybe so." She laughs, and Alex does the same to me.

"You know, it's going to be very difficult to walk like this." I laugh.

"And that is why you do this." She says, slipping out of Mike's arms and jumping on his back.

"See you tomorrow!" She says as he walks away to the elevator with her.

"You want a ride too?" Alex asks jokingly.

"I think I can manage a few steps to the elevator and then our room." I say laughing.

"Just checking." He chuckles.

After Aly gets up to her room, the elevator comes back down and then we head up, then into the room. After walking into the room, I listen to see if she's still awake. I hear no talking or noise, so I assume she's sleeping. I head into the bathroom to change, then come out and throw my stuff into my bag.

"You're not going to be too cold in that are you?" Alex asks, as I climb into bed.

"Not with you beside me." I say matter-of-factly.

"Other than that, I won't be cold." I add.

"You're one to talk though, you don't have a shirt on period. And you ask me about if I'm going to be cold."

"Touche." He chuckles.

"I want to sleep in tomorrow, so make sure I'm not woken up. Haha."

"I'll try."

"As in, you'll try not waking me up yourself by either breathing on my neck like this morning or something like that."

"Like I said, I'll try." He laughs, getting comfortable.

"Uh huh. Well night." I say reaching ober and shutting off the light.

"Night love."


	88. Another Day Off

Wednesday, nothing to do today. No autograph signings, no live shows or interviews. Just a day to relax. All of us are soundly asleep, well except for Mike. He's already up and dressed and he decides to wake Aly up.

"Lyssa, come on. Get up." He says, getting his stuff together."

"Nooo..." She groans, hiding her head under the pillows.

"Do you want to get out of Canada or not?" He asks.

She pokes her head out enough to look at him with one eye.

"Where to?" She mumbles.

"Remember? My place in California."

"Aw...on one hand, I don't want to move. On the other hand, I want to get out of Canada..." She sighs from under the pillows.

"I'll move you myself." He jokes, going over to the bed.

She scooches to the middle of the bed.

"Don't even think about tickling me." She threatens.

He smiles and goes over, then reaches over and grabs her, then picking her up. He then walks over to the bathroom and sets her down in the doorway. Aly sighs and gathers her stuff for the day.

"I'll go wake up Alex and Carly, you just get ready."

Aly comes out of the bathroom, yawning. Mike comes into me and Alex's room , and sees the both of us still sleeping. He walks over to our windows and opens the curtains, letting the light flood in.

"Up and at 'em you two." He says.

"Noooo..." I groan, taking the pillow and putting it over my head.

"I guess you want to stay in Canada then."

"Why where are we going?" I mumble from under the pillow.

"My condo...where it's warm and sunny."

"Give me time to get ready."

"Alright, but you better not fall back asleep."

"How can I? I got the bright light flooding the room."

"Just saying." He chuckles, walking back to his and Aly's room.

"Just got to wait on them, then we can leave." He says to Aly, pointing to the door leading to me and Alex's room.

"Mmkay." Aly responds, sprawling out on the bed.

Mike goes over and studies her. She cracks one eye open and raises an eyebrow.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" He asks curiously.

"We've been dating for about 2 months and you never noticed the glasses? Or the contacts?" She laughs, opening both eyes.

"I guess not."

"Yes I wear them you goof. I'm pretty much blind without these or contacts."

"Well there's nothing wrong with wearing them. I just never realized it."

"I just happen to wear my contacts more often since I don't have to worry as much about things happening to them." She shrugs as he lays next to her on the bed.

"Smart idea."

She yelps slightly as he pulls her over to him.

"A little warning would have been nice." She laughs.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He asks, laughing.

"Jerk." She swats his shoulder.

"But you love me." He smiles.

"True." She says, poking his cheeks.

~Alex and I~

It takes me a while to actually get moving, but when I do...I shake Alex a bit to wake him up, or at least try to anyway. He groans faintly and rolls over.

"Time to get up." I say, searching through my bag for clothes.

"Whyyyy..." He whines.

"We're flying out to California where it's warm and sunny, to Mike's place for a few days."

"That actually sounds great." He says, finally sitting up at the mention of warmth and sun.

"Haha, that gets you up I see."

"It's way better than being in cold ass Canada." He says, making a face.

"I agree with you there."

Alex gets up to change as I grab my things, heading into the bathroom to change. I chance into a white, gothic jewel t-shirt...kind of looks like a tank top, along with a jean skirt and black heels. On my right hand I had a black and gold butterfly ring and on the other hand I had a kind of diamond ring. Followed by a bracelet, that had a letter 'A' on it symbolizing Alex. For my make up I had mascara, grey eye shadow, and candy cane lip gloss. To top it all off, I added perfume. I walk out of the bathroom and see Alex staring at me.

"What?"

"You look amazing." He manages to say after failing a few times to speak.

"You always say that." I smile.

"And I honestly mean that." He says, getting up to hug me.

"Well I decided to wear this because depending on how warm it is when we land, I don't want to be dieing in jeans."

"Right."

"To be honest, I really hated skirts when I grew up."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Alex chuckles.

"Why's that?"

"You just seem more comfortable in jeans and things like that." He shrugs.

"Well I was the one to wear jeans all year round, yes that includes the blistering heat, and humid weather."

"You're definately not the average girl. And I am definately okay with that." He smiles.

"Can't find too many people who are, you're one of the few."

"They're missing out then." He says lightly and then kisses me.

"Well let me go tell Mike we're ready so he doesn't come in here and flip out on me, thinking I fell back asleep." I say, after pulling away.

"Alright." Alex laughs.

I walk over to the door and poke my head in.

"Mike...we're all set to go."

"Great, let's roll." Mike declares, pulling away from Aly and helping her off the bed.

I shut the door, then grab my bags...Alex grabs his and we all walk out into the hall and we drive to the airport to head to California. We land after a few hours, and walk off the plane and towards the doors leading outside.

"Helloooooo palm trees, I missed you!" Aly declares as we walk out of the airport in California.

"The warm air is such a relief." I add.

"Oh yes." She agrees, nodding.

We get into a car that's waiting for us and we head to Mike's place.

"We're in Mizwood, haha." Aly laughs.

"You would Aly, you would say that." I state.

"Yes I would, and I did." She smirks.

"That's what it should actually be named...not Hollywood...Mizwood." She adds.

Mike just laughs. We pull up to the place and we get out of the car, grab out things and we head inside. Aly instantly takes her things to Mike's bedroom and sets them down before running and doing a belly flop on the bed.

"Having fun?" Mike asks walking in.

"Yes, I love your bed."

"It's too bad I don't get to relax in it a lot. It's times like these when I savor that moment."

"Right."

"You look tired." He says to her.

"I kind of am, but I don't feel like sleeping."

"Well you can just lay there if you want."

"Will do." She giggles lightly, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"Would you like me to join you?" He asks, smirking.

"Up to you." She smirks back.

"Well I don't want to leave you alone in here, haha."

"I'll be fine if you want to go out there." She says, shrugging.

"You sure?"

"Yes, so either get over here or shoo."

"I'll make you a deal, I'll come back in a few minutes. Then after relaxing for a while, we'll go down to the beach."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, enjoy the bed haha." He says, walking out of the room.

"You know, you smell really good." Alex says to me as Mike enters the room and stops dead in his tracks.

"I don't want to know." He states, and I start laughing.

"I'm wearing perfume Mike..." I say, still laughing.

"That was just...awkward." Mike shakes his head.

"You always walk in on the awkward moments."

"I wish I didn't." He replies.

"That's your fault haha."

"I can't help it!" He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"I know, I'm just joking. Relax Mike." I say, before he walks over and sits in his chair.

"So when do you plan on getting me back? You know from that night when I mocked you? And you said you'd wait until I wasn't in pain to get back at me. Haha."

"Just waiting for the perfect timing." He smirks.

"No warning for me?"

"Nope."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, should you?" He asks retorically, still smirking.

"I asked you first haha."

"You know I won't give you straight answers. We've been through this before." He chuckles.

"Yeah, you always avoid those straight answers." I say, him grinning cheesily.

"So what are the plans for today?" I ask, wondering.

"I'm going to go back by Lyssa in a couple minutes, we'll all relax for a while and then we'll head to the beach."

"Warm sunshine and air. This is what I love about this state, you can go to the beach year round, it's never cold here. Just like Florida." I state, Mike and Alex agree.

"Well I'm gonna nap on the couch, wake me up if you need me." I say, heading over to the couch.

Alex flips on the tv and Mike watches with him for a couple minutes before heading back into the bedroom.

"Still awake?" He asks, walking in.

"Yep."

"This feels so much better." He says after walking over and collapsing on the bed, next to Aly."

"Now you see why I've been laying here the whole time."

"I miss this bed." He jokes.

"Well you get to enjoy it for a few days." Aly laughs.

"Good." He mumbles into the pillows.

After relaxing for a bit, it was time to go to the beach. After Aly came out of the bedroom, she came over and woke me up in a way that makes me roll of the couch onto the floor.

"Ow...thanks Aly."

"Oops...sorry." She giggles.

"You know it's not all that easy to get up off the floor when you're wearing a skirt."

"Yeah I know."

I have a hard time getting up, but I grab the couch for support. I pull myself up and fix my clothes.

"You could've woken me up in a less painful way."

"I didn't know you were going to fall off the couch." She giggles lightly.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" I ask.

"It's time to get ready for the beach."

"Oh alright." I say, grabbing my bag and sitting back down on the couch, going through to find my swimsuit.

Aly disappears back into the bedroom to change herself. I go into the bathroom to change once I find my swimsuit. And once I'm ready, I walk out but wearing shorts over the bottom part of it. Aly walks out too, and goes into the kitchen to get something to drink before we go.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." I say.

Aly comes into the livingroom with her towel drapped over one shoulder and a XXX vitamin water in her hand.

"I'm good."

"Heads up." I warn Alex, before jumping onto his back.

He catches me easily this time and Mike looks at Aly questioningly.

"I'm alright." She laughs.

"Let's go!" I point to the door, and then we head out to the beach.

"Ah, I could sit for hours and just watch the waves." Aly sighs contentedly as we set foot on the nice sand.

"Me too." I agree.

We set our stuff down and Aly puts her hair up in a messy bun and pulls the holder tight.

"There we go."

"Alright, you can put me down now." I say to Alex laughing, then he sets me down.

"Thank you for the ride haha." I add, spreading the towel out on the sand, then sitting on it.

"Glad to help." He chuckles.

Aly then spreads out her towel next to mine

"You're coming swimming with me before you do anything else." Mike smiles, after Aly sets the towel down.

"And if I say no?" She raises and eyebrow.

"You know what I'll do." He smirks.

"Damn you." She mutters, narrowing her eyes.

He and Aly have a stare down until she sighs and takes off her shorts and sunglasses.

"Have fun." I say as she and Mike walk away.

Halfway to the water, Mike decides to pick her up and run to the water.

"Don't you dare drop me." She threatens.

"Like this?" He laughs, dropping her into the water when they got deep enough.

"Yes like that." She answers, coming up above the water's surface.

"You love me." He says, giving a cheely grin.

"Sometimes I wonder..." She sighs.

"And that's usually when you do something uber cute."

"Which is almost all the time." He adds.

"You wish." She laughs, dipping under a wave and swimming out a little deeper.

He laughs with her and then follows her out deeper into the water. Alex and I lounge for a little bit before we come out into the water.

"Yo." Aly greets as we swim up.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Yup. Loads."

"At least the water's not THAT cold like some beaches. Remember growing up, and the water used to be ice cold?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." Aly says shuddering.

"Sure made me run out at times, but hey that's when you just jump in haha." I say, Aly laughs and agrees.

"That's how I get used to it." I add.

"Yup!"

"We so deserve this time off before Sunday."

"Agreed. It's been exhausting lately."

"Welcome to the life of being in the WWE." Mike adds.

"It makes us appreciate the time off though." Aly points out.

"Even though we do spend time with you guys while we're doing all the WWE stuff, days like this are good too." I add.

"Good point." Alex says.

"You know what I think?" I say back to Alex.

"What?"

"You can't catch me." I say swimming away.

"Oh you're on!" He exclaims, swimming after me.

I swim along, and I happen to look behind me and see him catching up.

"Oh no you don't!" I laugh.

He laughs and swims faster. Aly turns and sees Mike staring at her with an evil grin.

"Ohhh no." She says, starting to swim away.

"Oh yes." He says swimming after her.

"No!"

"I'm going to get you." He says swimming faster.

"Noooo!" She laughs, while swimming as fast as she can.

He catches up to her and grabs her, stopping her from moving.

"Told you I'd get you."

"And now what are you going to do?" She laughs, kicking her legs in the water.

"Well if you stop kicking, I'll put you down haha."

"Well that's no fun." She teases.

"Well, I can try catching you again haha."

She smirks and kisses him, slipping out of his arms and swimming away after she pulls back. He starts swimming after her again, but this time she's too quick for him.

"Haha what now?" She taunts laughing.

She ends up bumping into Alex and he grabs her, having me pinned against his other side.

"Damn. Foiled by the brotherly figure." She exclaims.

"Sucks for you." I say, laughing.

"Not cool DC, not cool." Aly pouts.

"Here you go Mike." He says, laughing as Mike swims over.

"Thanks man." Mike replies, and they high five.

"I wasn't even fast enough to outswim Alex." I say to Aly.

"He's a fish." She comments, snickering.

"Oh come on, I'm at least a shark." Alex jokes.

"Should we call you Bruce now?" She teases.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her comment.

"I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, NOT food." We both recite, giggling.

"If he's a shark, then what's Mike?" I ask giggling.

"Good point...hmmm..."

"What about a pirahna? You know 'cause of those growly faces he makes?" I laugh.

"Hahaha nice!" Aly high fives me, laughing.

"That means I'm the fish. I'm no fish." He jokes.

"Shush, it's funny."

"But wait, don't pirahnas bite?" I ask, joking.

"Don't even-" She starts to say and then he bites her playfully on the neck.

"...bite me." She finishes, sighing with a light giggle.

"Okay, now he'a pirahna haha."

"Yup." Aly agrees.

"So, if I'm a shark and Mike's a pirahna...what are you two?" Alex asks curiously.

"Hmmm, good question." I say.

"I'm that fish that is obsessed with the bubbles." Aly says grinning.

"I have no idea what I am." I add.

"A dolphin? I don't know haha." She muses.

"I don't think so. Dolphins have that habit of attacking sharks or something like that haha."

"It was a suggestion!" She defends, fending me off as I swat at her playfully.

"This is something I'll have to think about." I add.

"You do that. I'm going to go sit for a little while." She giggles.

"Yeah me too, I'm a little tired from swimming around so much." I agree.

"Yeah, relaxing sounds good." Mike adds.

Alex nods and we all swim to shore, going to lay down on the towels. Mike checks twitter and sees a tweet from Zack Ryder, something about a great view or something. He nudges Alex and shows him.

"I think ours is better." Mike says quietly.

"Yeah, definately better than his." Alex agrees.

Mike gets up and takes a picture of us lounging with our sunglasses on, he puts it on twitter and retweets Zack, saying 'I don't think so, mine and Alex's are better', which is accompanied by the picture.

"He wishes he had a view like we do." Alex adds.

"Along with many other people. Be jealous!" Mike says.

"Oh, I think he's been jealous."

"Right." Mike agrees, smirking.

As we were relaxing, one of us ended up falling asleep.

"Okay, I think it's time to go. Carly's out like a light." Aly laughs lightly, rolling over.

"Always going to be the one to fall asleep at the beach." Mike jokes.

"Always has been." Aly says.

"I got her." Alex says, picking me up.

Aly gathers our things and shoves them in the beach bag she brought.

"Okay we're good." She declares, then Mike scoops her up.

"Hey, I can walk you know."

"I know, but I wanted to carry you."

"Okay then." She laughs.

Then they carry us back to the hotel and to our rooms. Mike sets Aly down and she disappears into the bathroom to change into her pjs, while Alex sets about waking me up so I can change. I just groan and protest.

"Come on love, you can go back to sleep once you change."

"Alright." I say, sounding tired.

Alex is already changed, laying down when I come back out. I just collapse onto the bed as soon as I walk over, after yawning.

"Poor you." Alex teases lightlyg, as I scootch up to him.

"Yes, poor me." I laugh.

"Was it worth it though?"

"Yes, it was worth it. I'll sure sleep well tonight."

"Got to love the soothing beach air." Alex says, with a smile.

"Definately." I mumble.

He leans down and kisses me lightly.

"Night love."

I don't answer back, because I had fallen back asleep. Alex chuckles and drifts off to sleep. Aly then comes out of the bathroom after changing and Mike's laying there in the bed as she comes out. She manages not to run into anything and crawls into the bed, laying on him lightly.

"I can tell you're tired now." He points out.

"Yup." She says yawning.

"Well you get some sleep."

"Mmkay, night." She replies, kissing him gently.


	89. Bragging Rights

It's Sunday, we took a plane out a couple days ago to head to Minneapolis for Bragging Rights. We were busy getting ready for the night. I decided to show my full dedication to Raw with my outfit tonight. I changed into a strapless, red and belted dress...followed by red strappy, platform heels. My jewelry consisted of a necklace that had a 'C' followed by a heart, then an 'A'. My earrings were red heart studs, my ring was a red heart as well, followed by a hot red crystal...floral hinged bangle bracelet. I had a red eyeshadow, along with red nail polis and red lip gloss. I was all decked out in red, my dedication to my show...the 'A' show Monday Night Raw. Aly's dressed in a red strapless, pleated cocktail dress along with silver heels, along with a clutch bag. She had red rose stud earrings, a silver bangle, a gothic pewter ring with a red heart, and a red heart pendant. For makeup she had silver eyeshadow, transparent primer and silver nail polish. We both walk out of the bathroom from getting changed into the room where Alex and Mike were waiting, wearing their Team Raw shirts. They look up and their jaws drop.

"Got to show the dedication to our show." Aly points out, they nod slowly.

"We've done it again Aly." I smile, and laugh slightly.

We do our special handshake and laugh.

"Alright, snap out of it you two. We got a 'B' rate show to beat." I say, they snap out of it and nod with determined looks.

"The night belongs to us." I say, as we head out.

"It always does. They'll be stuck as the B-rate show for a long time." Aly adds.

"Exactly." I say to her.

"You know it would be a whole lot better if you were in action tonight, in the smackdown vs raw match." I say to Alex.

"I wish, but sadly things don't work out that way." Alex shrugs.

"Well I'm coming out with you tonight, I'll sit ringside with Cole and them. I need to be out there to support you guys." I say, Aly nods firmly in agreement and they both know that

means she's going too.

"Just plain out kick Layla's ass for the both of us in your match tonight Aly." I suggest.

"Oh I will." She smirks.

"Good thing about it, Michelle can't interfere."

"I actually suggested that part to the GM, since I was sick of seeing them cheat by helping each other." She shrugs.

"Well now you can use the whole arena, even backstage to hurt her."

"You know that smirk is kind of scary." Mike comments, after looking at her face.

"Well I plan to do a lot of things to her, I mean she made fun of me, and Michelle made fun of you on Smackdown. I don't take that lightly." She explains.

"I see that." Mike states.

We get to the arena and hang around backstage and watch the show start. First match to come up was Dolph Ziggler against Daniel Bryan.

"I'm not even sure what to say about this match."

"It's pointless."

"Good point."

After many close calls, in the end Daniel Bryan won with the Lebell Lock. The after he leaves the ring, Vickie yells at the ref about the outcome of the match.

"Oh my god." I say shaking my head.

"What are we, two?" Aly raises and eyebrow.

Then as they walk backstage, we're all sitting there as we see the camera pan on us laughing at the outcome of the match and the two year old tantrum Vickie pulled. And Aly shakes her head amusedly.

"You see..you see? Daniel Bryan was my rookie on NXT, I taught him everything he knows, now Raw's off to a great start because of my leadership." Mike states.

"You're right Miz. Thanks to your leadership, Daniel Bryan is US..." Alex says, until Sheamus cut him off.

"Oh jeez. What do you want?" I ask, with an attitude.

Aly's just inspecting her nails while humming the 'nananana Mayo Man!' tune.

"Your leadership. You're one to laugh fella' aren't you? Who in their right mind would take orders from you? Incase you've forgotten, I'm the former WWE Champion on this team. And I'm certainly not going to listen to you." Sheamus explains.

"I hear a 'former' in that sentence." Aly says quietly.

Miz laughs and proceeds to talk.

"Really? I'll speak very, VERY slowly for you, so you'll understand. I...me...the Miz, is Raw team captain, not you." He finishes with a smile.

Then CM Punk walks up and I mutter 'Oh great'.

"Miz, you're barely Captain Crunch. Let alone the Raw team captain, I am captain straight edge. And I'm sure you recall, last time we saw you, you were getting chokeslammed and splashed and subsequently pinned by Rey Mysterio."

"I seem to recall you getting your ass kicked throughout the whole match on Smackdown by Smurfette." Aly says casually.

"And last time we saw you, you were getting speared by Edge." Miz points out.

"So stick that in your juicebox and suck it." I add.

"Lei è stato appena posseduto!" Aly yells in Italian.

"I'm not here to talk about the last time..."

Then they all started talking all together and that's when Santino broke it up.

"Gentlemen...gentlemen! Chill out. I'm here, where's the rest of the team? And I was promised some snacks and beverages." Santino says.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"I said there might be snacks and beverages." Alex retorts back to Santino.

"I'm not even sure what to say." Aly snickers.

"We don't need to be talking about snacks and beverages, we need to strategize against Smackdown." Miz adds.

"That's probably a good idea." Aly admits, nodding.

"You know that actually is a great idea. The first one you've come up with. We do need to strategize. But I just came from Smackdown, where I was there for a year and I was World Heavyweight Champion. I know them like the back of my hand, inside and out. If anyone is going to be taking orders, and giving orders...it's going to be me and you're going to be following them." Punk explains.

"Excuse me? You weren't named Captain now were you?" Aly says, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ah, since we're taking orders...I would love some sunchips, I really like sunchips. Do it." Santino then points to Sheamus.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Okay, what the hell are you high or something?" I exclaim.

"Oh my lord..." Aly sighs, covering her face with one hand.

"Or not. Okay?" Santino says walking away.

"You know what Miz? I could give a fiddler's beggar a strategy later. Because when I get out there, if anyone gets in my face...I'll kick their head off." Sheamus says, then walking away and CM Punk starts laughing.

"Anger management issues." Aly sings under her breath.

"Punk..." Miz says.

"Hahaha, he's going to kick your head off."

"Who said it isn't going to be you?" Aly questions, moving her hand.

"Punk, I know we don't like each other, I know nobody trusts each other. But for one night, we need to unite. For one night, we need to be one. For one night, we need to be fighting for the same cause. Because we are Team Raw and we are awesome!" Miz exclaims.

"That's right!" I add in.

"Well, some of us are awesome." Punk says laughing and then looking at Miz, Alex, me and Aly and walking away after.

"Probably not you." Aly mutters.

"Look, forget about him. But honestly, you need to get this together okay? Santino thinks this is a cocktail party, the Keebler Elf is going off on wild tangents talking about whatever. You got to get this thing together, I mean you're the team captain, we got to go out there soon! Come on!" Alex exclaims, while Aly is leaning against Mike laughing silently at the 'Keebler Elf' comment.

"Haha, he shall now be referred to as Mr. Keebler." I say laughing, Aly cracking up hugh fiving me.

"So epic." She snickers.

"That's a good one Alex." I say to him, slightly cracking up.

"Thank you." He smirks.

"No. Calm down. The team is exactly where they need to be. Because where there is chaos, there's opportunity. Team Raw is ready to take down the blue team." Miz says to Alex as the camera zooms in on the grin on his face before changing to the city view.

"That's the truth, Raw will totally dominate Smackdown tonight." Aly adds.

"Totally dominate." I agree.

After the small break, we see Cody Rhodes walk out with Drew McIntyre.

"Ugh." I say, and Aly pretends to gag.

"Bragging Rights. What an appropriate name for the evening because, who has more to brag about than the WWE Tag Team Champions, Drew McIntyre and myself Dashing Cody Rhodes."

"It was over a month ago we became your WWE Tag Team Champions. And we have absolutely dominated everyone from Raw and Smackdown. Actually, seems pretty appropriate tonight to mention, they're pretty much all from Raw. Now I've got a bit of a dilema. Nobody wants to face us Cody. All the boys in the back are scared to death of us and I don't blame them!" Drew explains.

"You see you don't have to be da..." Cody goes onto say before the GM dings in.

"Oooh." Aly says, sitting up straight in interest.

"Can I have your attention please, I have just receieved an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote. Actually, there is a team on Raw worthy of facing you tonight for your tag team titles." Cole reads.

"This should be good."

Then the ninny music plays and Wade walks out.

"Can't say that was what I was expecting..." Aly trails off.

"This is going to be the greatest night in the history of the Nexus. For very soon, I will be crowned the new WWE Champion. But right now, please welcome one of the next WWE Tag Team Champions...David Otunga!" Wade says, then Aly and I exchange weird looks.

Otunga walks out and then stands next to Wade.

"And his partner. A man who I have told...ordered under no circumstances to fail in bringing home the tag titles this evening. Fellow Nexus member, John Cena!" Wade goes on.

"Oh..." Aly blinks slowly.

"Well at least he'll have a title if he wins." I say.

"Right..."

In the end of the match, John and Otunga won, they captured the titles.

"That isn't so bad a sight. Better than the previous champions that's for sure."

"Definately." I say as we go to a break.

During the break, a stagehand comes knocking on the door and tells Aly that it's time for her to get ready for her match against Layla.

"Good luck." I say to her, before she leaves to get ready.

She salutes me with two fingers, fist bumps with Alex, and then Mike kisses her before she leaves, her title over one shoulder. She goes to get ready, then walks out to the ramp and waits for her music to play. Once it does, she comes out all pumped up and ready to beat Layla to a pulp. She smiles slightly at the cheers and all the new signs supporting not only her, but me too. She's introduced and she goes down the ramp and then gets into the ring, then poses with the title a few times before her music fades. LayCool's music plays and Layla walks out. Aly leans against the corner as Layla does her little entrance thing. She smirks a little as she watches Aly nervously from the corner of her eye.

"Looks like someone's a little scared." I say, watching.

"She should be." Mike says.

"Yeah, she don't have McCool to back her up this time." Alex adds.

"And frankly, I'd be scared of that look If I were her too." Mike continues, pointing at the screen which shows Aly with a small but devilish looking smirk.

"Layla is going to be so lost in this match. She won't know what to do. I can't believe she was part of your little group back in ECW." I say to him.

"Don't remind me." Mike grimaces.

The match starts and Aly wasted no time in going after Layla. Layla got her down on the mat, but Aly kicked up and got out of the hold Layla had. Layla had a hold of her, but she did all these moves which countered the hold and she twisted Layla's arm. She lifted her up and held her there for a good amount of time before dropping her to the mat. She goes for the pin, but Layla kicks out. Aly grabs her and Layla is trying to get out of the grip, while screaming. She grabbed the ropes but Aly pulled her away and eventually threw her outside the ring. She climbed out and grabbed Layla and threw her into the barrier. She went to run at her but Layla lifted her feet and Aly countered it and threw her backwards into the crowd. She climbed over the barrier and Layla started crawling away slightly saying 'No, I'm sorry'. Aly didn't listen, because it was clear that Layla was lieing. She then grabbed Layla and brought her over to another barrier and slammed her face into it repeatedly. Layla retaliated and elbowed her in the face, making her back off. She kept going after her, going throughout the arena. Somehow they ended up backstage and Aly had the upperhand this time again. She used various items such as tables, etc. She rammed Layla into the table, back first. Then Layla rammed Aly's back into another table and everything else. Aly got some of her strength back and led Layla back out to the ring. Once she was done backstage, they went back out to the ring. Layla clearly running from her. Aly followed her down to the ring and got in just as she did. In the end, it was Aly's submission move that made Layla tap and her to win the match and retain the title.

"Here is your winner and still the Diva's champion, Sadie!"

Aly looked down at Layla in triumph as the ref raised her hand with the title. Aly smiled and then crawled out of the ring and watched Layla as she walked backwards up the ramp. We went to a break and Aly walked backstage and into the room where we all were.

"Okay, so that kind of hurt but I'm satisfied now." Aly says, setting the title down.

"You need any ice?" Mike asks.

"That actually sounds good but I do need to change."

"You go change, I'll get you ice for when you come back."

"Okay."

She goes and changes, walking out without her heels on.

"I don't feel like putting these on just yet." She says to herself.

She walks back into the room and Mike's there holding a thing of ice for her.

"Here this should help." He says handing it to her.

She sits down on the couch, laying on the arm so the bag of ice sits easily on her lower back. We sit there and watch the Undertaker and Kane match. At one point it looks like Undertaker was going to win, but while Kane was in the hole...the ninnies came out and got involved, causing Kane to crawl out of the hole.

"Damn ninnies."

Then they start dumping the dirt on Taker when he's in the hole. Kane tells them to go away and then he dumps a bulldozer full onto him, resulting in the end of the match and

Undertaker was buried alive.

"That was just a creepy match." Aly says shivering.

"Poor Taker."

"I can't wait until somebody really kicks the ninnies' asses." Aly sighs.

"Oh I know right? Well looks like we have to be ready, the big match is up next."

Sure enough a stagehand comes and knocks on the door. Aly eases herself off the arm of the couch, setting the ice aside and reaching for her shoes, trying not to grimace.

"You going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just pretty sore right now." She sighs, trying to buckle her heels without reaching

down too far.

"Now I know how Jeff feels haha." She laughs a little.

Once we're all ready, we leave the room and we head out first. Aly lets Alex and I go in first before she carefully gets in with Mike holding the ropes for her. She makes sure that Mike is between he and Morrison. We wait until each member of Smackdown starts coming out, when they get into the ring, Aly...me and Alex start to head out of the ring. Alex of course holding the ropes for the both of us to get out. We walk over and join Striker, Lawler and Cole for commentary while Alex stays ringside. Aly sits down by Jerry gingerly and then sets her title on the table. I sit on the otherside by Striker and we're welcomed by them.

"You two are looking awfully great tonight, and in red as we can see." Striker says about us.

"Well obvioulsy we wanted to show our support for our show. But thanks for the compliment I suppose." She says, laughing lightly.

"Even though you are rooting for your show Smackdown. Which I'm sorry to say wont be getting the win tonight." I say after, Aly nods.

"We'll see ladies." He says.

The match was going great, Raw was outnumbering Smackdown. It then came down to Miz and Punk against Edge and Mysterio. That is, because Mysterio came back after a supposed wrist injury.

"That isn't right, you shouldn't be allowed to return after you've left the match."

"Well technically he wasn't eliminated. You have to be pinned to be eliminated. Rey wasn't pinned, therefore it's legal." Striker responds.

"Still isn't right."

Then Punk was eliminated. It was Edge and Mysterio against Miz now, with Edge recovering in the corner. Aly's just ignoring Striker and the other guys at this point, her eyes never leaving Miz. Rey then gets Miz into the ropes after a distraction by Alex. Rey goes to deliver the 619, but Alex climbs up and protects Miz from it and he ends up getting it in his back.

"Oh, DC!" Aly winces.

I take off the headset and get up and go over to him and kneel down.

"Are you alright?" I ask, worried and Aly come over too.

"Yeah, but damn that hurt." He mumbles groaning.

We turn back to the ring and see Miz counters Rey's move, and when he gets back up, Edge spears him. That results in the win for Smackdown. Aly goes straight for Miz and she pulls him out of the ring, out of harms way just incase Edge plans to do something else. She guides him over to Alex and I, making sure to keep and eye on Edge. But he's too busy in the ring with Rey, holding the trophy celebrating.

"Let's get out of here." Aly says to me, as Alex gets to his feet with my help.

I nod in agreement and we walk around the ring and up the ramp and we bring both Miz and Alex to the trainer's room to be checked out.

"Second time being here." I sigh.

"Third time for me, I stopped by on my way in from my match." She says, leaning against the wall with one hand on her back.

"Though I guess it's our second time waiting for the boys." She corrects, after a short pause.

"I know Alex was protecting Mike from the 619, and Rey had no choice, but that was so not cool of him."

"I know." Aly sighs.

"It looked so freaking painful."

"Yeah it did. Poor DC." Aly agrees.

After waiting for a few more minutes the door opens and they walk out.

"We're fine." They say, hugging us.

"Careful Mike, back is still sore." Aly says.

"I'm glad you're okay." I say to Alex.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mike asks looking at Aly in concern.

"Yes, I stopped by the trainer after my match and he said ice and heat would help it." She assures him.

"I have a heating pad in my stuff at the hotel."

Alex just holds me to him tightly.

"If it helps, when we get back to the room I'll hold ice on your back where he hit you." I suggest to Alex.

"Alright, as long as that works." He says, relieved.

"Let's head out. A heating pad is calling my name." She says.

"Let's just finish watching John in Wade's match. I want to see who wins. I heard Wade say that if he doesn't win, then he's going to personally fire John himself." I say, watching the ending of the match.

"I almost forgot about that." Aly admits, leaning on Mike.

We watch and then see John crawl into the ring and it looks like he was going to get Randy. But he goes over to Wade and give him the attitude adjustment. Randy got disqualified, but he keeps the title.

"Wait, Wade won. John's not fired! He found a loophole!" I exclaim.

"Way to go John." She smiles.

But just as he was going to hand Randy the title, he RKO'd him. Aly just sighs.

"We can go now." I say.

"Good." She says, and we slowly head to the room to let Mike change and get our things.

While we wait, I hold the ice on the spot on Alex's back where Rey hit him.

"That feel better?" I ask.

"Loads." He sighs.

Aly's leaning on the back of the couch, holding a towel wrapped bag of ice to her lower back.

"I'm the only one who's not hurt." I realize.

"Yeah, well you're the one that didn't have a match. Even though technically DC didn't but he doesn't have the same contract we do." Aly replies.

"Right." I say, then Mike comes back all changed and we head out and back to the hotel.

We get to our rooms and say goodnight to each other. Once in the room Aly immediately heads to change into her pjs. She gets the heating pad and turns it on and lays back in the bed, relaxing with it. She sighs contentedly as she lays on her stomach.

"So much better."

Once she thinks she's had enough of the heat, she turns it off and then puts it away and scooches over to Mike carefully and goes to sleep. I'm already changed and I'm laying there next to Alex, still holding the ice on his back.

"I think you can take it off now." He says after a little bit.

"The ice is melting in the bag anyway." I say, then getting up and emptying it into the bathroom sink, then coming back.

Alex has rolled over and already fallen asleep. I walk over and turn out the light, then laying down next to him, shortly falling asleep myself.


	90. More Costume Shopping

It's once again Monday Night, earlier today we flew in from Mike's place in California. We're now in Green Bay, Wisconsin. I'm dressed in a blue t-shirt with a shark on the front and it says 'Aaagh', along with jeans and blue & white DC shoes. My jewelry consisted of a blue topaz stone ring, a blue shell and multi stone bracelet and blue heart earrings. To top everything off, my makeup consisted of blue magic dust eyeshadow, blue nail polish, and then blue liquid lip gloss. Aly was dressed in a white t-shirt with jeans and blue converse shoes. For jewelry she was wearing orange hoop earrings, a 3 stone diamond and sapphire ring, and an orange rose pendant necklace. Then she was wearing a Chicago Bears jersey with and orange watch, dark blue nail polish, and a darkish blueish eyeshadow. To top it all off she had a Chicago Bears bag. I walk out of the bathroom to find Mike sitting there with Alex talking away.

"I'm on your shirt." Alex states.

"What?" I ask, then looking down at my shirt.

"Oh, yeah the shark." I realize.

Mike sees the shirt as well and then turns to face Aly as she walks into the room in her outfit.

"How come I'm not on your shirt?" He asks.

"Because, we're in Green Bay and I want to piss off the cheeseheads." Aly snorts.

"And plus, I don't have any shirts with piranhas on them." She adds.

"So, what's on the agenda to do today?" I ask, sitting down next to Alex.

"Well we do need to hit the gym." Aly says.

"Right, of course. That's a must." I agree.

"But after that..." Aly muses.

"Well we're probably going to need second costumes, since the WWE will probably have a contest ot something along with somebody throwing a party afterwards."

"Oooh, yeah we should do that after the gym."

"You two will have to do something else while Dolce and I find ours because if I remember correctly, you are two of the judges for that contest. So that means you don't get to see the costumes until everybody else does." Aly adds, pointing to Alex and Mike.

"That's what sucks about being a judge. If your girlfriend is in the contest, you can't see the costume beforehand." Mike says, Alex agrees as well and pouts.

"You two can last a few days of not seeing the costumes." I tease.

"Doesn't mean we like it." Alex sulks a little.

"I know, but it'll be Thursday before you two know it, and you'll see us." I reassure.

"That's too far away right now." Mike adds.

"You'll make it." Aly laughs, patting his shoulder.

"So gym first? Or costume searching first?" I ask.

"I don't know, what do you think?" She asks me.

"Hmm, I think it'd be easier to get the costumes now, then go to the gym. That way we have that done and don't have to worry about it later."

"Sounds good to me." She says, nodding.

"Alright, let's go." I say, standing back up.

"Why don't you two just chill and we'll call or text when we have ours and let you know where we are?" She suggests to the guys.

"As long as it doesn't take that long." Mike states.

"I don't think it will." I say.

"We're pretty quick at finding things." Aly adds.

"They do have a point. They don't take nearly as long as other girls." Alex comments.

"Exactly. We just find what we need and we're done."

"And we're going to go now, so that we can get done faster." Aly continues, kissing Mike

lightly.

"You'll hear from us soon." I add, doing the same to Alex.

We walk out of the room and over to the elevators.

"I say we go with things completely different than our first costumes." Aly says, after pusing the button.

"Right, stay away from the vampire theme haha."

"Exactly. Can't have two simular costumes, that's just tacky. Not to mention, boring."

"Doing that, is like wearing the same costume every year for trick or treating , when you're growing up."

"Totally lame. I always made sure to choose something different every year. Still do."

"Right."

We go out to the lobby, rolling our eyes as we pass the ninnies.

"Tonight should be interesting with them, including Wade who didn't get the WWE Championsip."

"Yeah, I'm wondering what he's up to. You know he has something planned."

"Always does."

"Too true." Aly sighs.

We walk out the doors and down the street and look for the nearest costume store. After walking for a bit, we find one that looks interesting and we walk in. We browse through and find some interesting ones to try on. She tries on hers first, and then walks out to show me.

"I like that one, a lot." I approve.

She looks at the Aphrodite dress in the mirror.

"I like it alot too. I don't think I'm going to bother with the others haha."

"Can you imagine Mike's face when he sees you walk out in that Thursday? Haha."

"Oooh it's going to be so funny. Your turn." She laughs.

I grab the costumes I chose and go in and try on one of them and then walk out after putting every part of it on.

"Oh that's so cute!" Aly exclaims.

"I like this one too." I say, looking in the mirror like she did.

"That didn't take long." She laughs.

"Took all but what, 10 minutes at the most?"

"Something like that." She says, as we pay for our costumes after changing out of them and

she texts the guys.

We quickly make sure the costumes are well hidden in the bags, before Alex and Mike get to the store. They walk in and look at us hopefully with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't look at us like that." Aly says.

"You'll find out Thursday, like I said earlier." I add, they look at each other and shrug.

"It was worth a shot." Alex says, and Mike nods.

"Now it's time to find you two a second costume." Aly smiles.

We wander around the store, looking.

"Mike, I think I found one for you." Aly says, calling him over and he looks up interested and walks over.

"This one is so you."

"That is pretty cool." He agrees.

"Go try it on." Aly says excitedly.

"Alright, alright." He laughs.

While we wait for him to try it on, we're helping Alex find a costume.

"Ooh." Aly says, nudging me as she pulls out a costume.

"That goes with mine haha." I whisper.

"I know. Make him try it." Aly whispers, and giggles back.

I grab the costume from her and walk over to Alex.

"Aly found one for you." I say, holding it out.

"Interesting." He says after looking at it, then goes to try it on.

First Mike comes out from trying his on.

"Aly's right Mike, that costume is you."

"Yes it is." She grins.

"Get that one." She adds.

"Just for the look on your face." He smirks and she laughs.

He goes back in to get back into his regular clothes and that's when Alex comes out.

"Well would you look at that." I mutter to her.

"Haha, that definately suits you." Aly says to him.

"You're so getting that one." I say, and he just grins.

Then Mike comes out and sees him.

"A devil. Really?"

"Apparently. It was your girl that picked it out." Alex replies, shrugging.

"But I like it too." I add.

"I could tell." Mike laughs.

"Oh shush." I laugh as well.

Alex snickers and goes to change. Once he comes back out, they pay for those and we

head back to the hotel and hide out costumes, so that they wouldn't find them. Then we got changed to go to the gym. After we went to the gym for a few hours, we went back to the hotel and got ready for Raw. Aly comes out of the bathroom and slips on her shoes before looking up to see Mike grinning at her.

"What?" She asks.

"You just look amazing." He answers.

"Thanks." She laughs.

She's dressed in a black shrug, sweetheart neck mini dress along with animal print heels,

zebra print to be exact. She had red rose stud earrings, red heart necklace and a zebra heart ring. She had black eyeshadow along with black nail polish.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." She adds.

"Thanks." He smirks, hugging her.

I finish getting ready. I take one last look in the mirror to make sure everything is perfect.

Once I think it is, I walk out.

"Whoa, you look great." Alex immediately says.

"When don't I look great?" I ask, laughing.

"Good point." He agrees.

"But I think that you look even better."

"I do it for the cameras, but most importantly for you." He says, smiling.

"Aww, that's sweet. Well let's get going, don't want to get there late." I say, then walking over to the door and opening it.

"We're all set in here." I say.

"We're good." Aly replies, pulling back from Mike.

"Time to have some fun tonight haha." I say, then we all leave and head to the arena.


	91. Raw in Geen Bay

After getting to the arena, we walk in and do our normal routine of walking into one of the rooms to watch the show backstage. The show starts, and after the intro and the fireworks, the ninny music plays and out walks Nexus and John.

"Oh boy." Aly says.

They all get into the ring and John goes off into the corner away from them. They all look at him, and the crowd chants 'Cena', and that's when Wade starts to talk.

"Oh jeez. Monkey Boy's going to talk."

"I wish he wouldn't. It would be awesome if he lost his voice." Aly comments.

"Yes, please lose your voice." I say to the Tv.

"Thank you." Wade says, but stops because people are booing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please simmer down. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce the most dominant group in the history of the WWE, the Nexus. I'm Wade Barrett, this is David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel...and John Cena." He says, then ordering John to move up.

John then looks Wade right in the face and waves his hand in front of his face, signaling 'You can't see me'.

Aly mimics John, snickering.

"Now last night, the Nexus did the unthinkable. When our actions resulted in the burial of the Undertaker." He says, pointing to the titantron and pictures come up on the screen of them getting involved.

"Now you might be asking yourselves, why on earth did the Nexus get involved in something that was in no concern to them? Why on earth would the Nexus help Kane? Well to be quite frank, it is none of your business...suficed to say we had our reasons. Now later on that night, I defeated Randy Orton. Why don't you explain to everyone, exactly what happened Cena?" Wade says walking over to John.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes John, that is an order."

"Okay, in that case...you were about to get beat down by Randy Orton. So I interfered, got Randy disqualified and you won the match congratulations."

"Well, what a very peculiar way of looking at things. Let me tell you exactly what actually happened! I was well on my way to defeating Randy Orton. I was well on my way to becoming WWE Champion, when you inexplicably decided to enter the ring and lay your hands on me. Take a look." He says, pointing to the titantron for a second time to show pictures.

"And after that, you have the ordasity to hand Randy Orton the WWE title." Wade says, as they go to another picture.

"You said, if you didn't win the match that I would be fired. Alright? You won the match, great." John says, handing the mic back to Wade.

"So everything's fine now isn't it Cena? Randy Orton's still the WWE Champion, I won the match, and you still haven't got yourself fired...yet." Wade says getting in John's face, and the GM dings in.

"Ooh?"

"Can I have your attention please, I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote. Since Wade Barrett technically won the match last night, he is entitled to a future championship rematch. However this time to maintain order, there must be a special guest referee. The referee will be chosen by the winner of tonight's main event. Randy Orton vs any member of Nexus."

"Oh you now he'll pick John to face Randy." Aly says.

"It's a given." I add.

"And just to mess with John even more if he wins, you know for a fact that Wade will put him as the ref too." She adds, shaking her head.

"I know exactly who's going to be fighting Randy Orton tonight. John Cena!" Wade says, staring John down.

"Oh like that was such a shocker you stupid ninny." I say, glaring at the tv.

Otunga then gets the mic from Wade and goes to talk.

"Now hold on. There's some unfinished business here. Last night, John Cena and I became the WWE Tag Team Champions. But did you see how we won? Cena completely ignored me, then afterwards hit me with an AA. Come on Wade, you said it yourself. I mean you're either Nexus or you're against us. And last night it was very clear, that John Cena was against me. So now you need to make him pay for it. On principle alone, John Cena should be fired NOW." He says handing the mic back to Wade.

"Deal with it." I say, and Aly rolls her eyes.

"You're right about one thing David. You and Cena cannot possibly co-exist as the tag team champions. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to have ourselves a tag team title match right now. And it's going to be the champions, vs the challengers. Somebody send me a referee." Wade says, climbing out of the ring after pointing to Cena and Otunga, then Slater and Gabriel.

"Dude how is this going to work? Cena and Otunga against Slater and Gabriel for the titles? Talk about another pointless match." I state.

"Monkey boy is realy beginning to grind on my last nerve." Aly grumbles.

They go to wrestle, but Wade stops them.

"Hold on, hold on. The Nexus does not fight amongst itself. That means that somebody needs to do the right thing for the greater good of the Nexus. Somebody has to lie down in the middle of the ring."

"What an ass!"

"And that person is...David Otunga."

"I thought for sure he was going to say John."

"Thank god he didn't."

Otunga argues with Wade about not wanting to lie down, but he has to and Slater pins him and then he and Gabriel become the new champs. John just turns and walks away backstage.

"That was ridiculous."

We go to commmercial and then we come back and we hear Vickie's annoying little voice say 'Excuse Me' as she walks out with her rookie Kaitlyn.

"Really? I feel bad for that girl, she has an awful pro." Aly sighs.

"Excuse me! There was a blemish in Smackdown's perfect night at Bragging Rights. My boyfriend Dolph Ziggler by shoddy officiating. Was clearly demonstrated that there was favortism for Raw, by the WWE referees. But tonight, that is not going to happen. Because Dolph Ziggler is going to embarrass Daniel Bryan. Please help me welcome, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!"

Then after Dolph's music fades, Daniel Bryan's music plays and he walks out and gets into the ring to go against Dolph Ziggler for the 2nd time. Then CM Punk comes out and joins Lawler and Cole for commentary. In the end Dolph lost again by the Lebel Lock. Vickie flips out because she put Dolph's leg under the bottom rope and the ref doesn't change the result of the match.

"Oh my god, temper tantrum much?" I ask.

"Favortism towards Raw? Did she watch the same show we did?"

"I guess not."

We go to commercial, then come back to Toby Keith backstage with the Bellas and then Santino dressed as a cowboy. He then starts singing, and acting like a dork. Then Sheamus walks in and challenges Santino to a match. Then to Wade and John in the locker room.

"That was bush league out there, we never do that!" John exclaims getting into Wade's face.

"You think you're clever, after that stunt you played last night. Trying to find loopholes in your obligations to me and the Nexus? Well don't you forget, I'm still in charge here. The only reason you're still employed, is because I'm allowing it. If I tell you to make me a cup of coffee, you go and make it. If I tell you to sit there and be silent, you sit there and be silent. And if I tell you to lie down and give up a WWE Championship, you do it at the click of a finger."

"I have been trying for weeks, I've been trying for weeks to hold onto something that I love. I love the WWE, I love being here. But I...I can't do this anymore! I'm your errand boy. I get your water, I carry your bags, I do your dirty work! You just had me hand over a WWE Championship! That's not me! Fired, quit, it's the same damn thing! Beats working for you." John goes off, then takes off the Nexus armband and Wade stops him.

"Hold on. Hold on. Before you do something you're going to regret, I think I might have a solution. If you beat Randy Orton tonight, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. An offer that's going to benefit both of us. You just focus on beating Randy Orton tonight. And remember, I'm going to be in your corner."

"There's got to be a catch involved."

Then we go to commercial and a stagehand knocks on our door to tell Aly and I to get ready because our match is up next.

"Yay, I get to piss off the cheeseheads again." She laughs evilly.

"Time to go kick some LayCool ass...again."

We high five head out and down to the locker room to get ready, then head out to the curtain. When we head out, Aly brushes of her Bears themed gear. LayCool's already in the ring after we come back from commercial and our tag team music is playing as we're in the ring. I decided to go first, up against Layla. We mock Layla and Michelle as the bell rings. Layla goes to run at my but she misses and I miss hitting Michelle. Layla goes at me again, but I kick her away. Then I go back to Michelle and elbow her in the head. Layla goes at me again but I knock her down, and then go against the ropes and kick her in the face making he fall down even more. Once she gets up, I run and throw her down to the mat and go for the pin. No good, Layla kicks out at 2. We then keep spinnign around eachother and I'm bent over, which let's Layla kick me. She then goes over to Aly and elbows her in the face, knocking her down. I miss the swing at Layla, but we end up doing a mid-air collision. We're both rolling around on the mat, Aly climbs back up onto the apron as I'm rolling around.

Layla is able to tag in Michelle, but I rush over and tag in Aly. I instantly roll out of the ring to get out of the way and Aly clotheslines Michelle a few times before she goes for a submission. Michelle reaches the ropes and Aly has to let go. She pulls Michelle away from the ropes and sets up for one of her finishers as Michelle gets up. Michelle doesn't see what's coming and then she's knocked out as Aly hits the finishing move. She goes for the pin and after 3, we win.

"The winners of this match, Carly and the Diva's champion Sadie!"

People start booing her but she just laughs it off.

"Whatever, you think I care? And why wouldn't I be a Bear's fan, I'm from Chicago, durrrr!"

She poses a few times, before crawling out of the ring and helping me up. We walk back up the ramp and backstage to get changed for later. We then go back to the guys.

"Today rocks, I got to piss off lots of cheeseheads and we kicked LayCool's asses...life is good." Aly snickers as we walk into the room.

But once we walk into the room, a stagehand knocks on the door telling the guys it's time to head out to the ring because Mike is going to talk about last night.

"Suuure, don't even let us sit down." Aly mocks, which causes Mike and Alex to laugh as they get up to follow us out.

The cameras go on us as we're heading towards the ring, before the next commercial break. We come back from the commercial and Mike's music plays and we walk out and down the ramp. Mike and Aly get into the ring on one side, with him holding the ropes for her of course. Then Alex and I get in on the other side, him holding the ropes for me too. Mike gets a mic from one of the people ringside and starts to talk. Aly and I just lean on the ropes as he talks.

"I've accomplished more in my career than everyone in this arena can dream of achieving in their entire lives. But no matter how superior I am to anyone in this arena, or to anyone in that locker room, I am not a miracle worker. Last night at Bragging Rights, I endured adversity. I overcame hardship. I lasted longer than any superstar on Raw, and yet we still failed against Smackdown. If the WWE superstars had a fraction of the talent that I posess on a daily basis, the Bragging Rights trophy would be right here on Monday Night Raw!"

"Or if the others had listened and worked together, instead of being retarted." Aly mumbles to me.

"But my talent doesn't just speak volumes. It screams awesome! That's why I'm a leader. That's why I'm the captain. And that's why tomorrow, the poster child of THQ's Smackdown vs Raw 2011 videogame is none other than me...The Miz! Show it!" Miz demands.

We all look at the titantron and the cover of the game is shown.

"Very nice."

"Eat your heart out Tetris!" Miz exclaims, and we both laugh.

"But if THQ really wants to make some money, they really want to shatter videogame records? This year's cover should've been like this..." He says, as the picture changes to him all over the cover.

"Haha, that's better." Aly giggles faintly.

"That's more like it. And the Raw team should've consisted of 7 Mizzes, instead of one Miz and six losers. The Bragging Rights, would've belonged to Raw. If you people understand anything, understand this...I blame my team, I blame Smackdown, I blame Rey Mysterio. And if Rey, you want to come over here...I'm putting out the challenge. Step right up over to Raw. Next week if you want, I don't care because the fact of the matter is, the reason people watch Monday Night Raw is none other than me. Because I'm the Miz and I am the only person on the Raw roster that can honestly say I'm awesome!" He finishes, and we all wait to see if Rey will come out.

Instead Eve's music plays and she walks out.

"What the hell?"

Even Alex and Mike are confused. She walks up the stairs and grabs the mic that's sitting there and Mike holds the ropes for her to get in the walks back to his spot as her music fades.

"That dress almost blends in with her skin." Aly whispers to me.

"So not for her." I whisper back.

"And look at the hair." She adds.

"Eve, I know why you're here. You're here to apologize on behalf of all the divas, but you don't have to because it wasn't your guys' fault at Bragging Rights. What you should be apologizing for is your horrific taste in men, music and hair extensions that don't quite match. And that sugar dumpling is the truth." Miz smiles, and Alex laughs.

Aly has to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Actually Miz, I didn't come out here to apologize for anything. And the last thing that you need to be worried about is my hair or my taste in men. Okay? What you need to be worried about is that everyone in that locker room, as a matter of fact everyone in this arena...everyone in the WWE Universe knows that you are nothing but a 15 minute, flash in the pan, brainless, lackable, thickheaded, halfwitted, uninspired frog faced loser!" Eve exclaims.

"Maybe people should be worried about how you're looking when you come out like that and trying to represent the locker room and the WWE Universe." Aly retorts.

"Really? Frog faced loser, really? You all think I'm a frog faced loser? Really? Really? Really? Well Green Bay Packers aren't going to the superbowl. So you are all losers as well. As for you Eve, I find it amusing that the Raw superstars sent out here a diva to convey that message. That is very sweet, but if you want to call me any names, you can just say that I'm..."

"Miz, I know. I know what you're going to say, and I just want to say right now that you are quite possibly the furthest thing from awesome that the WWE has ever seen. And you're ugly."

Aly moves to go after her but I hold her back.

"I swear, I'm going to hit her." She growls.

"Oh my god, would you shut the front door already! Look at you walking out here with your hair done, nails done, everything dandy...what you think you fancy huh?" Alex mocks.

"Niiice. Go DC." Aly relaxes and laughs.

"And for the record, I look so much better than you." I say into my own mic I was given.

"Both of them do actually." Alex says and Mike nods in agreement.

"Look uh...sweetheart. I don't speak Gucci or anything, but I'll give it my best shot. The reason why the rest of the Raw team isn't out here is because after what happened last night, they're all tiptoeing their way towards unemployment! The Miz could've beat any one of those slackers all by himself. So uh, why don't you take that little switch in your walk on back to the dressing room and figure out if anybody on that team wants to take a piece out of the captain." Alex goes onto say.

Aly nods in agreement and leans back against the ropes with her arms folded over her chest. Eve agrees and starts to leave, but that's when R-Truth comes out.

"Oh that's not surprising at all." Aly rolls her eyes.

"And Eve's dancing is not impressive anymore." I add.

"Wasn't really that impressive in the first place." Aly snorts.

"Hey, hey. Slackers? That's a bit harsh. Uh, anybody want a piece of Miz? Well I would like to have a piece of Mr. Kermit." Truth jokes.

"Oooh how absolutely hilarious. Not." Aly scoffs.

"Don't get mad because what Eve said is the truth. And we all know the truth hurts! As a matter of fact, I don't have a problem showing you that the truth hurts." Truth says, then the GM dings in and we all look over at Cole.

"And I quote. Ding, ding, ding." Cole says and the bell rings.

Mike pulls off his shirt and Aly takes it, kissing him quickly and then getting out of the ring. Truth has control over the match and then knocks him over the top rope out of the ring. Alex goes over to him and makes sure he's okay, and tries to get him to get up and get back in the ring. We then go to commercial and when we came back Miz was going for the pin on Truth, but he kicked out.

"Come on Mike!" Alex yells from ringside.

Miz has control of the match, with his arm wrapped around truth's neck. He gets out of the hold and flips Miz over. He goes for a swing and misses and Truth goes to pin him. But Miz kicks out. Miz gets up and then clotheslines Truth, sending him to the mat. He goes over and repeatedly punches him until the ref gets him off, then stomps on him. Alex goes over to Cole and they slap hands, and Miz goes for the pin again but Truth kicks out. Miz knees him in the back and then pulls his arms back pushing his knee into Truth's back with pressure. Truth gets out of it, but standing up and then elbowing Miz in the gut. Miz picks him up, but he reverses it going for the pin. Miz kicks out at two though. Miz kicks him and throws him into the corner, then punches him repeatedly.

"Come on Mike!" Alex yells again.

Miz backs up and then executes the running into the corner move which send Truth going forward. He goes for the pin, but Truth kicks out again.

"Come on!" Aly yells.

Miz sits him ontop of the turnbuckle, punches a couple times, then climbs up. He goes to drop him off the corner but Truth counters and headbutts Miz and he steps down. Miz runs at him but he kicks him. Truth misses the jump, but Miz also goes into the corner at the same time. Truth then repeatedly hits Miz in the face and you could hear the impact. Truth has the upperhand now, he picks Miz up and then drops him. He goes for the pin, but Miz kicks out again. Truth runs at Miz, but he elbows him in the face. After more moves, Truth goes for the pin again but Miz kicks out...again. At one point Miz is knocked out of the ring and Truth goes out to get him. He throws him back into the ring and that's when Alex takes him and rams him into the side of the ring, then walks away like nothing happened. That's when we see Eve walk her way around and then grab Alex and spin him around and straight out slap him across the face.

"Oh hell no. She did not just go there." I scowl.

"Alright that's it, let's get her." Aly says, growling.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex screams as we walk past and over to her.

"Oh, you want to start slapping people now huh?" I yell at her.

Aly just grabs her and tosses her to the floor, getting down to slam her head a few times. She gets up, and yanks her up, holding her so that I can have at her.

"You messed with the wrong person's boyfriend. This is going to hurt, bad." I say, then slapping her my hardest across her face.

"Next time think before you start shit with the wrong people." Aly says in her ear, before shoving her to the floor.

Alex goes to go after her, or so it seemed and then he gets kicked by R-Truth. We watch as Eve scrambles to the other side of the ring, a bright red hand print visible on her face.

"My mark has been left." I say, smirking.

"I don't care if I left a mark, I feel better after slamming her head a few times." Aly says, as we do our handshake.

We then look in the ring in time to see Miz deliver the Skull Crushing Finale and win the match.

"In your face!" Aly yells across the ring at Eve.

"You go in the ring with Mike, I'm going to go see if Alex is alright."

"Alright." She agrees, slipping into the ring.

She then pushes Truth out of the ring towards Eve and celebrates the victory. She laughs as Mike picks her up, squeezing her.

"I win again."

"I know, I'm proud of you." She smiles.

I walk over to Alex and for the 2nd night in a row, see if he's alright.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"Ow." He says blandly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He adds afterwards.

"I think you may have to stay out of the way of things now. You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time." I laugh slightly.

"Eh, got to do what I got to do." He shrugs chuckling

"Aly and I took care of Eve for you. She had no right doing what she did to you. That blew me over the edge and I just flipped out."

"What did you two do?"

"Well Aly slammed her head into the ground a few times. And uh let's say her face is going to be sore for a long time, thanks to me."

"You left a handprint didn't you?" He smirks.

"I did." I say proudly.

"That's my girl." He laughs, hugging me.

"Come on, let's get you up." I say, helping him up and the GM dings in again where we all spin and look over at Cole.

"Since there seems to be a bit of...tension between these 3 divas right now. I have a suggestion. Next Monday Night it'll be Carly and Sadie vs Eve in a 2 on 1 handicap match!" Cole reads, and we look at each other and smirk.

"Now I can really get my hands on her." I say evilly.

"Ohhh, this is going to be so good." Aly laughs.

Aly and Mike slide out of the ring, while Alex and walk around to meet them at the bottom of the ramp with him leaning on me for support. Aly and I just stare Eve down and smirk at her as we walk back up the ramp.

"See you next week!" Aly taunts, waving her fingers at Eve mockingly.

"How's the face feeling DC?" Aly asks, after we walk backstage and into the room.

"Stings a little, but it isn't too bad." He replies.

"Just saying now, no one hits you like that and expects to get away with it." I add.

"Ooh feisty." Alex chuckles.

"I have my moments. Did you see how pissed I was out there? Haha." I responds.

"Not exactly, I think I was holding my face." He jokes.

"Oh she was really pissed off. I'm sure when they replay it again after the commercial, you'll see how bad she was." Aly states.

"I heard that slap, didn't see it but I heard it." Mike says.

"I left my mark on her, big red hand mark on her face."

"She'll probably be seeing stars for a while." Aly nods.

"Yeah, after your slamming of her head into the ground and my slap, she's sure to be seeing stars." I say, sitting down on Alex lap, on the couch and leaning back.

"You did what?" Mike laughs, looking at her.

"I threw her to the ground and slammed her head into the ground a couple times." She shrugs.

"That's what she gets for insulting you and slapping DC." She adds.

"I'm going to repeat Alex's statement of 'Oooh fiesty.'" Mike chuckles as Aly sits sideways in

his lap, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Now we can just calm down." I say.

"I think I'm good now." She grins a little.

They comes back from a commerical and show the ending of the match plus what we did to Eve.

"Wow." Mike manages to say.

"She pissed off the wrong people." Aly says casually.

"I think what we've learned from the events that occurred just moments ago, Carly and Sadie are the ones you do not want to make mad." King says after the replay.

"Damn straight." Aly and I say in unison.

After a while, it came time for John's match against Randy with Wade in John's corner.

"Come on John." I say.

John ends up winning the match by disqualification, because of Wade's help. After Wade gets beaten up by Randy, the Ninnies come out to help. John gets involved and starts going after the ninnies.

"Stop! Stop it right now! Nexus get out of the ring! Cena you wait there! Get out! Well done Cena, you won the match. And that means I get to choose the special guest referee for my

match with Randy Orton at Survivor Series."

"Which is obviously John." I say.

"And I've already made that decision. Because it's you John Cena!."

"Durr." Aly sighs.

"I'm sure you don't like the sound of that Randy. But trust me. John Cena is going to be a very very impartial referee. So impartial in fact, that if I don't win the WWE Championship at Survivor Series, I will fire John Cena on the spot!" Wade goes onto say.

"What?"

"And just to remove any lingering doubts about John Cena's impartiality at Survivor Series. When I win the WWE title, John Cena will be relieved of any and all responsibilities that he has to the Nexus." Wade says, and John falls to the mat in shock and relief.

"Holy hell..." Aly trails off.

"No flipping way!" I exclaim, trying to contain my excitement.

"Dude, this is the best news we've heard all night!" I add.

"Except for the whole 'us against Eve' thing maybe, but that is awesome news."

"Randy Orton is screwed." We hear Cole say.

"Wow for once I actually kind of agree with him." Aly says.

"You think we should go congratulate John?" I ask.

"I'd like to but the ninnies will probably be nearby and I don't know if it's a good idea to be around them at this point. We could handle them before but now they have Husky and McGillicutty."

"Well, I'll just peek out the door for him and make sure the ninnies arent around."

"Alright but if we see them we need to get out of there." She agree.

"Right. Alright, I know you don't want me to move, but you have to let me go for a few minutes Alex."

"Aww..." He pouts.

He reluctantly lets me go, and I get up and open the door, keeping an eye out for John. Aly sqirms around to get Mike to let her go and she gets up, coming over to me and peering out herself.

"Well I guess we could check around each corner." She says quietly.

"We could."

"Alright, go." She nudges me since I'm closer.

We walk to the corner and peer around and see no ninnies anywhere and just John.

"Coast is clear"

"Sweet, let's go."

"Johhhnnn" I sing walking around the corner.

"Heyyy, if it isn't the lil' sisters." He jokes lightly, after spinning around and seeing us.

"We're very happy at the news that Wade broke to you and everyone else tonight."

"Best news I've had in weeks." He agrees.

"Feels like a whole weight's been lifted off your shoulders?"

"Definitely." He nods.

"Not to put a damper on your mood but I'd still be careful." Aly says, biting her lip a little.

"Yeah, with Wade you never know what can happen." I add.

"Right." John says.

"But this good news does deserve a hug." I say, holding my arms out.

He laughs and hugs me, then looks at Aly.

"You too?" He aks.

"Yes, me too." She laughs, hugging him.

"We're glad this is happening, all you have to do is let Randy win. Which is going to be hard

and all but you got to do what you got to do."

"True that." He says, sighing.

"We got to get back, but we hope you have a great night, even though you already are haha."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"See you around." We say before walking back to the room.

"Alright let's head out." Aly says to the guys as we open the door.

We grab our stuff and then walk out to the car and back to the hotel and to our rooms.

"Ah, killer pretty shoes." Aly says, taking off her heels.

"I don't understand how you can walk around in those all the time." Mike says sitting down.

"We do it because they're pretty but mostly because of the attention it gets us from guys." She shrugs.

"You mean from me." He smirks.

"I was talking in general but yes." She laughs as he pulls her into him as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Does it get your attention?" She asks giggling.

"Not that you don't get my attention already, but yes it does."

She smiles and he pulls her down for a kiss.

"Alright you're going to have to let me go now. I need to change."

"Alright, go change." He says, letting her go.

She gets changed into her pjs and comes out, climbing into bed. Mike looks down at her as I lay on him.

"You know its still weird seeing you in glasses." He says.

She laughs and take them off, setting them on the nightstand.

"There not so weird now is it?"

"No." He chuckles.

"Thought so. Night."

"Night. Love you Lys." He says lightly.

"Love you too."

I'm in the bathroom, getting changed while yelling so Alex could hear me talking to him.

"You have no idea how happy I am."

"Well its easy to see with that big smile." Alex laughs a little.

I come out of the bathroom so I don't have to shout anymore.

"Can this night get any better?"

"I don't know, can it?" He chuckles as I climb into bed.

"I don't know, you tell me." I joke, he stares me down trying not to grin.

"That's what I thought. Haha."

"Alright, how about we get some sleep." He suggests, laughing slightly.

"Sleep does sound good."

I scooch over to him and he puts an arm around me.

"Night love." He says once I get comfortable and then he switches the light off.


	92. Yet Another Day Off

Another day, another Tuesday. We all slept in, because today was another off day. Well it wasn't really for Aly and Mike. He had to go sign autographs, because the new Smackdown vs Raw game came out today. Aly and Mike are already awake and getting ready to go to the local WalMart. Aly got dressed in a white shirt with a red open front, cocoon sweater along with jeans and red shoes. For her jewelry she had on a playing card charm bracelet, Alice In Wonderland Crown necklace, red heart earrings and a red heart ring. Along with black eye shadow and red nail polish.

"I smell coconut..." Mike trails off after he comes out of the bathroom.

Aly looks up at him with a bottle of coconut lotion in one hand and the other rubbing it on her skin.

"That's because of this." Aly says, pointing out the bottle.

"Oh. Smells good." He says.

"I know, I love it." She agrees finishing and snapping the bottle closed, putting it back in her bag.

"Well we don't want to be late for your autograph signing for the new game, so let's go."

"Right." He agrees and they leave.

They get into the car and head off to WalMart. They get there and walk in, where everyone is waiting in line. They see them and they all cheer and clap and everything. They smile and wave and go to where they have a table set up. Mike pulls another chair right up close to his so that there's almost no space between the two and pulls Aly's legs so they're draped over on top of his. He signs the autographs for everyone, talking to the fans, taking pictures, everything. Aly is mostly messing around on her phone, but does respond to the fans that acknowledge her. Most of the time the fans would ask her for a picture and that they were also big fans of her as well. After a few hours, it was time to end the autographs. They both say bye to the fans and then walk outside, back to the car.

"Well that was fun." She laughs lightly.

"Those things are always fun. So what do you want to do now? The rest of the day, there's nothing else planned WWE wise." He asks.

"How about we just walk around for now? We can always stop if we see something worth doing." She suggests.

"Sure, sounds good." He answers.

They walk around for a while before she spots an indoor ice rink.

"Can we go ice skating?" She asks, tugging on his arm.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Aly notices that he looks a little nervous.

"Have you been ice skating before?" She asks curiously as they head inside.

"Not really."

"You'll be fine, I've been skating tons so I can help." She smiles, and laughs a little.

They go to the counter and get skates. They put them on and then head out onto the ice. She's trying not to giggle at Mike who is stumbling and shaky, clinging to the boards.

"Here, just grab my hands and I'll help." She suggests.

He looks warily from the boards to her hands and then he looks up at her.

"Trust me, you'll be alright." She assures him.

"You're not going to fall, it's okay." She adds.

He gingerly lets go of the boards and takes her hands, holding onto her tightly.

"See? You're okay." She smiles, as she skates backwards and pulls him with her.

"Just let me know when you feel comfortable letting go."

They skate around a little more and she gives him some tips that help him skate smoother. He finally feels comfortable enough to let go and they skate for a while hand in hand.

"See? This isn't so bad is it?" She asks.

"It's actually pretty nice." He admits, squeezing her hand.

"It is." She smiles, and nodding in agreement.

"Especially since it's pretty much deserted right now." She giggles.

"Yeah, you'd think it'd be crowded or something." He adds.

"Guess they're all busy." She says shrugging.

"It's still nice though." He says.

"More privacy this way." She smiles, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I can see that haha." He agrees.

"And you were nervous about it." She teases.

"Yeah, 'cause I thought I'd be falling all over the place." He laughs.

"And you haven't yet." She says proudly, switching to skate backwards in front of him and hold both of his hands.

"Thanks to you." He smiles.

"You weren't doing that bad before." She giggles.

"I was stumbling before, I could've fell. Thank god for the boards haha."

Aly just laughs and then skates around with him some more. Meanhile I started moving and I ended up rolling out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow."

"You okay babe?" Alex asks, as he peers over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Just making sure." He chuckles.

I grab hold of the edge of the bed and pull myself up so I'm sitting on my knees.

"Well that was a wake up call."

"I'm sure it was."

"At least I got to sleep in, somewhat."

"I think Mike had a signing so that's why Windy didn't come in like usual."

"Oh yeah, the new videogame." I say, he nods.

"Okay, then that means I can go back to sleep now haha." I say climbing back into the bed, Alex laughing as I lay on him.

"Haha alone time again."

"I love alone time." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"You love me." He says, grinning cheesily.

"Yes, I do."

I smile and then lean up and kiss him. We kiss for a while until Aly and Mike walk in.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaims.

Aly just laughs and puts her face against Mike's shoulder since she walked in behind him.

"PDA-A-A." She sings laughing.

"Knock before entering next time." I say, after pulling away from Alex.

"His fault." Aly snickers, pointing to Mike.

"Thought you were still sleeping." He says.

"Hence why you knock to see if they are." Aly says to him teasingly.

She puts her arms around his waist and sneaks her hands under his shirt. He yelps and jumps, pulling her hands out.

"No cold hands under the shirt. Your hands are like ice balls." He scolds.

"That's what you get for walking in on us Mike haha."

"Haha, very funny." He says dryly.

"Now, get out for a few minutes. I need to change." I say, Aly nods pulling Mike into their room.

"Well there goes alone time."

"We'll get more alone time soon. Our next free day, maybe we could make it a date night." He adds.

"I like the sound of that." I say, going through my bag for something to wear.

"I'll plan something special." He gets up, and kisses my cheek before getting his own clothes.

"Now I love the sound of that."

He smiles as I go into the bathroom to change. I change into a kind of nice and fancy shirt that was black and tealish blue along with some jeans. For my jewelry I had a kind of raindrop pendant opal necklace, a diamond and turquoise butterfly ring and blue double drop earrings.I also had blue stardust eyeshadow, blue glitter eyeliner, blue nail polish and blue lip gloss. I come back out after I finish and stretch a bit before putting on my shoes, which were like sandal heels.

"I like that color on you." Alex admits.

"Well blue is one of my favorite colors."

"So I've noticed." He chuckles.

"You all set in there now?" We hear Aly say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we're good." I reply.

Aly opens the door and walks back in with Mike.

"So how was the autograph signing today?" I ask.

"It was fun. Lots of interesting people." Mike says.

"There were some flirty girls but most of them stopped when they realized I was sitting beside him." Aly adds.

"Didn't know you were there I suppose."

"There faces were priceless." She snickers.

"Bet they were scared haha."

"Oh yeah. They'd come up all flirty and start to ask him to sign their bodies too and then they look beside him and I'm sitting there with an unimpressed look and they got reeeeaaaal quiet after that." She laughs.

"But everybody else was really nice and alot of people were asking her to sign things and take pictures too." Mike adds.

"You got alot of fans there Aly." I say, laughing.

"I was very surprised and very happy." She smiles.

"We all have the fans and the people who hate us."

"Very true."

"So anything else on the agenda today to do?"

"Nothing WWE related if that's what you mean." Mike answers.

"I know that, we have a day off now."

"As for anything else, we weren't sure if there was something you guys wanted to do. Mike and I went ice skating after the signing." Aly says.

"How was that?" I ask.

"Fun. He was nervous about it at first but he didn't fall at all while we were there." She laughs.

"You'll never get me out on the ice, I don't know how to skate at all...even if my life depended on it I wouldn't be able to do it haha."

"We'll have to try that out one day." She grins.

"Oh no." I shake my head.

"Oh yes." She retorts smirking.

"You can't make me, haha."

"Oh come on CareBear, it can't be that bad."

"I've never put a pair of ice skates on in my entire life."

"You never know if you don't try." She points out.

"Fine, not today though."

"Oh god no, not after just going earlier." She shakes her head.

"We have to find something to do, can't just sit around all day. Well technically we can, but

that's being lazy."

"Not to mention kind of boring. I can only take so much before I get antsy."

"Right. Hey you know what's weird? We haven't heard from our stalkers for a while now."

"Good point. They must be planning something." Aly frowns.

"I don't even want to think about that."

"Me either." She shudders.

Then I hear my phone buzz in my bag.

"Nevermind, it's Monkey Boy. Not going to answer it." I say throwing the phone back into the bag after looking at the screen.

"We spoke too soon." Aly comments lightly.

"He'll probably end up leaving a long message, or try calling back later. Don't matter, 'cause when he calls I'm not answering...ever."

"I wouldn't either." Aly shakes her head.

Then there's knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I say getting up, Aly follows.

I open up the door a bit and see that it's Gabriel.

"What do you want ninny?"

"I wanted to see Alyssa." He says, smiling when he sees her behind me.

"Uh, how about no." She snorts.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." I add.

"And why not?" He asks.

"We're not alone here." I say, pushing the door open all the way.

He gulps upon seeing Alex and Mike, especially Mike who is wearing a very annoyed and pissed off look.

"I suggest you walk away...now."

"Just you wait..." He trails off before walking away quickly.

"And tell Wade to stop calling me!" I yell, before shutting the door.

"They just don't freaking get it." Aly huffs, as she sinks into Mike's arms.

"They never will." I say, sitting on Alex.

"We are perfectly happy right where we are." She says, while looking up at Mike.

"Exactly." I agree.

They smile and squeeze us tighter. Then my phone goes off again.

"Okay that's it." I say reaching over, getting my phone and answering it.

"Look, stop freaking calling me and get over yourself...Stu." I try to stiffle my laughter.

"Stewie!" Aly cracks up laughing.

"There, I told him..." I say, after hanging up and putting my phone into my jeans pocket.

Alex has his face buried in my neck and he's laughing.

"Oh how I love finding out people's real names...so funny."

They all agree. Mike and Aly are still snickering and Alex is finally calming down after his laughing fit.

"Let's see Wade is Stu, Edge is Adam, Punk is Phil, Randy's Randall, Jack Swagger is Jake Hager, so funny."

"I think I remember reading something about your name." I say, looking at Alex.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Kevin Kiley."

"True." He sighs.

"But I like the Alex Riley better. That's what I know you as, that's what I'll always know you as."

"I agree." Aly adds.

"Plus if this helps, it sounds a lot hotter than the other name."

"Good to know." Alex smirks.

"You would." Aly adds.

"Only you Carls, only you." Mike adds too.

"So we have to come up with something to do."

"Right."

"Wait I got an idea." I say reaching back, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Aly.

"Hey!" She catches it, and throws it back.

"Pillow fight!" I laugh.

We all start whipping pillows at each other. After doing that for a good amount of time, my arms get tired and I sit down and rest.

"That was fun."

"Yeah." Aly laughs a little, laying on her stomach on the floor with a pillow under her head.

"Now I'm tired haha."

"I'm hungry." She states.

"Well let's go get something to eat." I say.

"Woo!" She declares, popping up off the floor.

"You can choose where we go." I tell her.

"Red Robin." She says, pumping her fist.

"Red Robin...yummmm!" She adds, saying it like they do in the commercial and I just start cracking up.

"Is it warm or a bit cool out?" I ask.

"It's a little cool." Mike says.

"That calls for a sweatshirt then." I say, getting up and grabbing one of my sweatshirts out of my bag.

Everybody else grabs their jackets/sweatshirts.

"Are we good to go?" Aly questions.

"I'm good." I say.

Both of the guys agree and we all head out of the room, then down to the lobby and out the doors. Then we walk along until we find the place.

"I don't even have to look at the menu." She laughs, as we get seated.

"Because you already know what you're getting, haha." I laugh.

"Oh yes. Onion rings as the appetizer, a Hawaiian Heartthrob smoothie to drink, and chicken tenders and fries as the dinner." She recites, grinning.

"You eat here too much haha."

"Maybe." She giggles.

First we order our drinks and the appetizers, then later on we order the dinner. We laugh and joke while eating and while Mike, Alex and myself are joking over something random that happened before Aly came to visit, she happens to look around the room and notice some of our stalkers and sighs.

"Do they eavesdrop on us or something?" Aly asks.

"What are you talking about?" Mike questions.

"Look around the restaurant, tell me who you see."

We all look around and spot them, scowls and frowns appearing on our faces.

"Just ignore them, we're here having a great time together." I say.

"Right." She murmurs, sliding closer to Mike.

"They wouldn't dare do anything in a crowded restaurant." I add.

"True." She admits.

"If they wanted to, we can just scream rape haha. Guaranteed to work everytime." I say, they all laugh.

"Then they'll be running out of here faster than anyone would."

"Yes they would haha."

I was the first one to finish my food.

"You ate that already?" Aly asks.

"What can I say...I'm a fast eater." I reply.

"I guess so, jeez." She laughs.

"Well I'm surprised you weren't the first one to finish, you were hungry."

"I know, but I'm done now haha."

"That was some good food."

"It always is." Aly comments.

"So what to do after this?"

"Hm.."

"Make tonight a movie night?" I suggest.

"Ooh sounds good."

"We all can each pick out a movie we want to watch."

"I know what I'm picking."

"I do too." I say after thinking for a while.

"No scary movies DC." Aly states.

"You either." She points at Mike.

"Otherwise, one of you will be responsible for her nightmares." I laugh.

"Exactly. And I'd like to be able to sleep tonight." Aly states.

Once we're all done, we head back to the hotel and we start the movie night, starting with Aly's movie pick.

"Hey, good choice." I say to her.

"Thank you. I absolutely love this movie. Which is obvious since it's part of my tattoo haha." She grins.

"Right."

After her movie we put my movie in and it was Never Back Down.

"This is one of my all time favorite movies, I absolutely love this one." I say, as we get farther into the movie.

"I remember seeing the trailer for this." Aly giggles.

"I know, we watched the trailer together haha. And only you know the reason why I love this

movie." I say, as she laughs and we do our handshake.

"And that reason is...?" Alex asks, while Aly and I look at each other and burst into giggles.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah..."

"Should I tell him or you?" I ask Aly.

"You tell him. It's your movie...even though I happen to agree with you haha." She laughs.

"Haha. Well you see, there's cute guys in it..."

"Well now you have me." Alex says, making a face.

"Yes, I know." I smile.

We all settle down and watch my movie. After mine was over, we watched the one that Mike picked out, then after that the one that Alex picked out. Aly ended up falling asleep and after the last movie was over, he looked at her and saw her sleeping.

"Alright, she's sleeping. I'm going to bring her in the room and I'm off to bed myself."

"Night man." Alex says.

"Night Mike." I say, as he picks Aly up.

"Night guys." He replies, carrying Aly into their room.

"Alright, time for bed." I say.

"Not yet. One more movie." Alex suggests.

"What movie?" I ask.

"This one." He says, after going through my movies and finds a scary one.

"I guess..."

"But we're going to bed after that." I add.

"Deal." He says, starting the movie.

Mike tries to wake Aly up, so that she can get changed to go to bed. She makes a whining noise and buries her face in his neck.

"Lyssa, you fell asleep. Do you really want to sleep in the clothes you wore today?"

She groans and sighs, pulling away and grabbing a random set of pjs, stumbling to the bathroom to change. He changes himself and gets into bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She comes out yawning with her eyes barely open and crawls into bed.

"Night Lyssa." He says, pulling her into him then kissing her forehead.

She mumbles something that sounds like 'Night, love you'. As soon as the movie was over, I was still awake but tired at the same time. Alex puts the movie away and climbs back into bed with me.

"You know, I'm not changed yet." I laugh.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" He teases.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know."

"You've got it easy haha. All you got to do is take that shirt of yours off and sleep in what you're left wearing." I say, he laughs and shrugs.

"But it works for me." I say, getting up and grabbing my pjs and going into the bathroom to change.

Alex just lounges until I come out, and when I do I'm yawning.

"For once I'm actually tired." I say, climbing into bed.

"Shocker." Alex chuckles.

"Just two more days till' you get to see my costume."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He pouts.

"Tomorrow will be gone before you know it, then it'll be thursday and you'll see it. You know that pout is cute." I tease.

He tries to keep pouting, but ends up laughing.

"Too funny? Haha."

"Shut up." He chuckles.

"Why don't you make me." I smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" He raises his eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

He smirks and kisses me.

"Now go to sleep." He says, after pulling away.

"Fine. Night Alex." I laugh lightly.

"Night Carly."


	93. Costume Contest

Another week, going by as slow as it can. I was semi-awake, dazing in and out and the feeling of a hand moving up and down my arm. I was assuming Alex was already awake, because he's the only one who does that to me. I scooch closer to him and and place my face in his neck and sigh. I lay there for a while, because I was really relaxed. Eventually I moved and layed on my back and faced the ceiling and opened my eyes, of course blinking a few times first and rubbing my eyes. I look over and see that Alex is awake, his eyes on me.

"Morning CareBear." He smiles, then kisses me.

"Morning." I say back, after pulling away.

"Tonight's the night." He smiles.

"Yep, you get to see my costume tonight." I smile back.

"Hours away though." He pouts.

"Alex, if you waited this long, you can wait a few hours or so."

"I don't like it." He jokes.

"There's always going to be things in life we don't like. But you have to learn to deal with them. You can wait until the contest, trust me." I explain.

"Now I'm going to get up to change." I say, starting to get up.

"Oh no you're not." Alex laughs, as he grabs me and pulls me back.

Before I could even say anything he had his lips attached to mine. He had one hand on the side of my face as he was kissing me. After a while, I finally had the strength to pull away from him, but I was breathless.

"Okay...I really need...to get changed." I say, catching my breath.

I reluctantly climb out of the bed with the biggest smile on my face and grabbed clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom to change. I changed into a black and white animal print belted tube top with a jean skirt and back heels, and over the shirt was a black long sleeved shrug. I wore a rhinestone bracelet, moonstone earrings, the panda bear necklace Alex gave me and a flower style ring with a sapphire in the middle of it. In my hair I had a black and white flower clip and for my makeup, a greyish black eyeshadow, transparent lip primer and black nail polish. Once I was done I walk out and I did it again to Alex, because he was speechless at the moment.

"I never fail to amaze you." I laugh.

"No you don't. It's a surprise to me each time." He smiles, finally being able to talk normally.

"Well I'm glad." I reply.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you too."

"I always wear this. Will never stop wearing it, because it's your gift to me. I'll always love it." I smile.

"Let's go out for breakfast or something, or just walking around town or something until we come across a place to eat if we want." I add, suggesting.

"Sure." He replies.

I walk over and grab his hand and we leave. Meanwhile Aly is just waking up, to the sound of the shower running realizing that Mike is in the shower. She lays there, and it looks like she's still sleeping. The shower turns off and then the door opens and Mike walks out in only a towel around him. Of course he forgot clothes so that's why he's out of the bathroom. Aly's laying there propped up on one elbow, watching with a smirk and then giggles. He hears her and turns around.

"I thought you were sleeping." He says.

"I heard the shower running." She replies.

"Ah, well I forgot to grab clothes."

"I see that." She giggles.

He grabs clothes and heads back towards the bathroom.

"Alright, I will be right out." He says, then walking in.

She finally quit giggling and gets up to find her own clothes. Just as she finds the clothes she was going to wear for the day, he walks out of the bathroom.

"Alright, bathroom is all yours now." He states, and she walks over and kisses his cheek.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I won't be forgetting my clothes." She teases, giggling.

"Haha, very funny." He laughs.

"I thought so." She laughs and disappears into the bathroom.

She takes a shower first, then changes into her clothes. She was wearing a cream black, floral lace ruffle button tie tunic top, jeans and black heels. Along with a studded black bracelet, a black and white diamond heart ring, black and white diamond heart earrings, and a black and white diamond silver heart pendant necklace. And he makeup matched her outfit, along with everything else. Then to top it all off, she wore perfume. She walks out and over to the bed and sits on it without putting her shoes on.

"So what's the plan for today, other than Superstars later?" She asks.

"Hmmm, nothing yet. I haven't even turned my phone on to see if I got any emails on anything and whatnot. Probably some media stuff, just got to check."

"Okay." She says, sitting back against the headboard as he goes to get his phone.

"Hmmm, let's see...I was right, got a couple media things today. Shouldn't take that long."

"How soon do we leave?"

"Half hour for a radio station. Then after that, local news station."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's always interesting when it comes to radio and news stations." He replies.

"I remember seeing you and Morrison being goofballs when doing that stuff."

"That was fun, but now he's trying to get you away from me. He's been jealous since we were tag teaming all those years. Now's he's jealous because I've got a girlfriend and he don't."

"Well he's going to be stuck with his jealousy for a long damn time, because I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." She says firmly.

"I know that."

"Good." She smiles, kissing him.

"Alright, you want to head out early? Get something to eat and drink before we head to the radio station?" Mike asks.

"Sure."

She climbs off the bed and slips on her shoes, rummaging around in her bag for her heavier jacket and pulling that out.

"Good idea, it is a bit chilly out this morning." He says.

She nods and puts it on, picking up her big purse from the table after putting her title inside it. They drove to the nearest coffee place for something warm to have to eat and drink on this chilly morning. Once they're all set, they get back into the car and head off to the radio station.

"Good way to start off the day, nice warm hot chocolate and time with my boyfriend, even if we do have media things to do." She smiles, as they pull into the parking lot of the station.

"But after this and the news station we have the rest of the day until Superstars together." He adds.

"Very true." She acknowledges, making her smile wider.

"Tonight's the night. The night where I will be able to see that costume."

"Yes, you'll finally be able to see it." She laughs.

"Can't wait." He smiles.

"I can't wait to see your face." She giggles.

"Haha, well we can't be late for the radio, let's head in."

She agrees and they get out of the car and head inside. They're directed down to the room and let in and they take a seat. They both put on the headsets after taking off their jackets. Aly's carefully spinning side to side in the swivel chair.

"Alright, after the commercial break we'll be here with WWE Superstar The Miz and WWE Diva Sadie, stay tuned."

Mike is just watching Aly and laughing.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, so be quiet. You know I'm easily amused."

The radio station guys tells them to get ready because they're coming back from the commercial in a few seconds. Aly stops spinning the chair and smiles when Mike takes her left hand and tangles their fingers together.

"Alright, we're back live. And if you're just tuning in, we're joined right now by two special guests. Why don't you two introduce yourselves to our listeners out there."

"Hey everybody, it's the Divas Champion Sadie Trouble." Aly says.

"And I'm Mr. Money In The Bank, The Miz."

"So I have to ask this, how in the world did the two of you get together?" The DJ asks.

"I know this must be a question that you're asked a lot, so I apologize ahead of time." He adds.

"It's alright. We do get that a lot." Mike laughs.

"Well its pretty much because of our friend Carly that we're together." Aly says.

"She and I have known each other all of our lives and I came to visit her while she was traveling with Mike and Alex. We hit it off right away."

"Interesting, we're going to be talking to both Alex and Carly later on today." He says, and they both laugh.

"Now Miz, you've had that briefcase for a long time now. Any plans on cashing that in anytime soon?"

"I really can't say, it just depends on whether or not an opportunity comes up." He shrugs.

"But I have held onto this case longer than any WWE superstar that's won Money In The Bank." He adds.

"Well hopefully you'll get the opportunity to cash that in and have a good reign as WWE champion."

"Oh I plan on having a good and long reign as WWE Champion when I win that title."

Aly just giggles quietly at the look on Mike's face as he says that.

"Now switching over to Sadie here. You've held onto that Diva's championship for a while now and retained it in every championship match you've had."

"Right, and I plan on keeping it for a long time. LayCool can try as many times as they want to but this title isn't leaving my hands." She says.

She gets asked more questions, and Mike gets asked more questions until it came time for the end of the radio interview.

"One last question before we let you go. What are you going to be doing for Halloween this year?"

"We have a party or two to go to. We're looking forward to it, it's going to be a lot of fun." Aly says.

"And be sure to watch Superstars tonight, we're going to be on it and Sadie here is going to be participating in the costume contest." Mike adds.

"We wish you good luck in that. Thanks for coming in and chatting with us today." The DJ laughs.

"Oh no, thank you." Aly says, shaking the DJ's hand and so does Miz.

They get their coats on and then leave, heading to the news station.

"Oh yay, more questions about our relationship." Aly jokes.

"Haha, always asked questions about it." He says.

"I guess we're that interesting." She giggles.

"I don't think the news station will get that personal though." He adds.

"Hmm...true."

After a few minutes of driving you pull up to the new station.

"Just got this, then we have the rest of the day until the show to relax."

Finally they finish the news things, and they were done for the day.

"Finally, free for a few hours!" She declares as they climb into the car.

"What do you want to do for those few hours?" He asks.

Aly makes a suggestion and he agrees to it. Meanwhile Alex and I are walking around still, until we have to go to the radio station.

"How are you not cold?" Alex asks, referring to the skirt I'm wearing.

"I am, but you learn to live with it. It's a girl thing." I laugh a little.

"I adapt to it the longer I'm out in it." I add.

"Weird." He shakes his head.

"Well I'm not normal haha."

"Very true." He laughs.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

"My face is a little cold but everywhere else is good."

"Alright, 'cause I was going to say we could stop for a bit and like I could hug you or something. Because of the body heat."

"I wouldn't turn that down." He smirks.

"Yeah, well only your face is a bit cold not everything else." I tease.

"What if I said I was lieing?" He asks slyly.

"What if I didn't believe you if you said that?"

"Ah, be quiet and get over here." He laughs, opening his arms.

I roll my eyes and smile, then walking over and hugging him. We stand there for a few minutes before he pulls back and checks his watch.

"We better get going."

"Right, got the radio interview."

He nods and we head off to the station. We get there and do the same as Mike and Aly, except with me...I'm not spinning in the chair. I'm sitting completely still. Alex puts his arm over the back of my chair while we wait.

"Alright, now we're joined by WWE diva Carly and the Miz's apprentice Alex Riley." The DJ introduces.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex says.

"Now earlier in the show, we did have Miz and Sadie talk. The reason why we decided to have you all here, but separately is because we knew you guys were in town this week and we figured that the fans would like to hear from you."

"We're always happy to do things for the fans." I say.

"Which leads me to mention that Saturday we have a fan appreciation event in Hartford, Conneticut at 3pm." I add

"It's going to be a good night." Alex says.

"Sounds like it. Now I know you get this a lot, but I have to ask about the relationship that you two have." The DJ states, and we both laugh lightly.

"Well we have a great relationship, not many fights at all. I just try to treat her like she deserves to be treated, which is like a princess." Alex explains.

Then everyone in the booth goes 'awwww', and Alex laughs.

"And I'm always there for him. If you've been watching any wwe event lately, whenever he's gotten hurt or something. I'm there, making sure he's okay." I explain.

"And occasionally getting revenge on those people." Alex chuckles.

"Right. Like what happened this past Monday Night on Raw, if you watched." I add.

"Speaking of Raw on Monday Night, you have a special match occuring next week don't you Carly?" the DJ asks.

"I do, Sadie and myself are going against Eve in a 2 on 1 handicap match. Now this is only happening, because of the events that took place this past Monday Night."

After the radio we left and then hung out for a few more hours until we headed back to the hotel, so that we all could get into the car and head to the show and the guys are getting all antsy. Aly is on the couch, just laughing at them.

"Just a couple matches then the contest starts." She says, to try and get them to calm down.

Mike flops onto the couch on his stomach, laying his head in her lap.

"But I want it nowww..." He whines.

"Whining will get you nowhere Mike." I laugh.

He starts to say something but closes his mouth as she runs her nails down his neck.

"Will that keep you quiet?" She asks him laughing.

"I think that's a yes, since he's not talking anymore." I point out, she smirks and Alex snickers.

"You're actually being patient." I say, looking at Alex.

"It's taking all I have to not whine." He snorts.

"You can make it, the first match of the night is over...just one more then you'll see."

"Not really helping." He sighs, laying his head back.

"That makes the anticipation worse." He chuckles.

"Well, anything I can do to help?" I ask.

He picks his head up and looks over at what Aly's doing to Mike and then looks at me.

"Alright." I laugh, then doing the same thing to him that she's doing to Mike and he sighs contentedly.

We did that until the 2nd match was over.

"Alright, you two got to get ready and then go out there, and we have to get ready ourselves."

They get up and go change, and we get up and head to the locker room to change. After we're done, we watch on the tv as they're announced.

"The following is a diva's halloween costume contest. First, here are your judges!"

Miz's music plays first and then he and Alex walk out and down to the ring. Then Zack Ryder, and then Lispy also known as Jack Swagger comes out.

"Alright, time to do this." I say, as we head towards the curtain to wait.

We slap hands with Kelly Kelly as she goes out since she's the only one we're friendly with. Then we were the only 2 left, after everyone else went.

"You can go before me." I tell Aly.

"Alright." She says, and we do our handshake as he music starts.

She walks out and then down the ramp towards the ring, Mike could not take his eyes off of her at all. She slaps hands with some fans and then does a little spin when she gets to the bottom of the ramp. She carefully climbs the stairs and gets into the ring. As she was getting into the ring, my music started playing and I walked out and down the ramp. Alex is just speechless, his eyes wide. We wait in the ring for the music to fade and everything and then Alex and Mike each grabbed a mic along with Zack and Jack.

"Wow, let's give it up for these beautiful ladies." Mike says and the crowd cheers.

"Now, we're going to get a good look at each of you and we'll make our decision."

They look over each one of us, then talk it out amongst themselves on who the winner should be. We're standing there with Kelly Kelly, whispering quietly as the guys decide. They finish talking to each other and turn to us.

"Alright, so we've come to a decision."

We're all watching them curiously and the crowd is absolutely quiet.

"The winner, or should we say winners are...Sadie and Carly!" Mike yells.

We laugh and high five then as we do our handshake, LayCool starts freaking out.

"Whoa, wait just a minute. Them?" Michelle asks, the guys exchange glances and then nod.

"Why them?"

"Because they have the best costumes." ShortBus says.

"Yeahhh, I don't think so." She says, as we both get mics.

"Maybe the fans should get a say in this." Aly suggests, smirking.

"Why don't you take those costumes back to the trash where you got them?"

"That's seriously the best comeback you have?" I laugh.

"Your costume looks like a Smurf went through a hole puncher." I add.

"And Layla, you'll never get a ring on it...you're going to be single for a very long time."

"Now, get over yourselves 'cause you lost at something...again."

"And you might as well get used to that feeling too."

"You don't deserve to be called..." I trail off, then look at Aly.

"Flawless." We say together, mocking them.

They just stand there fuming, as we climb out of the ring. We walk back up the ramp with Mike and Alex and disappear backstage and back into the room. We get into the room and they make us stop. We exchange looks and then giggle as they circle us, admiring our costumes.

"Aren't you glad you waited?" Aly asks.

"Maybe." Mike replies, smiling.

"Was it worth it to wait?" I ask.

"Yes." Alex murmurs, pulling me into him.

"Careful of the wings." I say, he moves carefully so he isn't bending them.

"Better?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yes. I just got to take this halo off, it's bugging me." I say, taking it off.

"There weren't any horns to hold it up." Aly teases.

"Quiet you." I say to her, joking.

Aly sticks her tongue out, giggling.

"That's why you had me get that costume the other day, 'cause it goes with this one." Alex points out, I laugh and nod.

"I like it." He adds.

"I thought you would." I smile.

"And I like yours, alot." Mike says to Aly.

"I knew you would." She laughs lightly.

"Definately worth the wait." He mutters.

Aly lays her head against him and laughs.

"Sadly, we have to change out of these." She adds.

"Awww..." Mike pouts.

"Can't stay in this thing all night. It's not like a regular outfit."

"Damn." He mutters.

"I think he really wants you to stay in costume." I say, laughing.

"I think so. You'll see it again on Saturday, I promise." She says laughing.

"Another couple days away." He says.

"You get to see the vampire one tomorrow night."

"This one is my favorite right now."

"You can try all you want, but I'm still going to go change." She says, he sighs and lets her go, pouting.

"That means I have to change too." I say to Alex, as you walk to the door.

"Dang." He says, letting me go.

We then walk out the door and to the locker room and change back into our regular clothes and then walk back to the room. The guys are already changed and waiting with the bags when we get there.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm a tad on the tired side." I say.

"Me to." Aly agrees.

We head out and into the car, then off to the hotel. Aly got up to her and Mike's room and put her bag with her costume in it with her stuff. She grabbed her pjs and headed right into the bathroom to change and clean up. She then walked out and Mike was laying in bed already waiting. She climbs into bed next to him and scooches closer and he wraps and arm around her.

"Alright go to sleep, need your rest for the party tomomorrow night." Mike tells her.

"Right. Night Mike." She says.

"Night Lyssa." He says back, before kissing her goodnight and shutting the light off.

I'm already changed and laying in bed with Alex. I haven't fallen asleep yet, I can feel that I want to but I haven't yet.

"Haha, you get to wear that vampire costume tomorrow night." I laugh.

"And you get to wear yours." He laughs back.

"Then we got to fly out to Connecticut for the Fan Appreciation Show for Saturday. Then we got

the WWE Halloween party that night and then of course we have one day to relax before heading to Long Island for Raw." I explain and he nods.

"Going to be a very tiring weekend." I say yawning, as I lay on him.

"Should get some sleep for tomorrow." Alex says.

"Yeah, we should." I agree.

I lean up and kiss him, before scooching back down into my spot. We say goodnight to each

other and then head to bed.


	94. Fan Appreciation

Now it's Saturday morning and we're all awake because of our flight out to Connecticut.

"Out into the cold weather again for a brief moment. I hate this season." I joke.

"It sucks." Aly grumbles.

"I know. Sure when it's cold enough and that first snowfall happens, it's pretty. But this weather sucks."

"I want sunshine and palm trees damn it."

"Only in Florida or California."

"I'd settle for warmth and the beach I guess." She adds thoughtfully.

"I think we all would."

"Damn right." Mike says.

"You live in California though Mike." I point out.

"Doesn't mean I get to be there alot."

"I know, only on days off can we all go there."

"The cold weather is pretty much the only bad thing about living in Chicago."

"It's pretty much the only bad thing about living anywhere it's not warm." I add.

"Only during the winter. Fall too."

"Right, well we should get going. Don't want to miss the flight."

"Bleh." She sighs, as we gather our things and head for the airport.

We get there and board the plane once it comes in. We find our seats and once Alex sits down, I sit on him.

"I'm comfortable right here." I laugh.

"I'm not complaining." He grins.

"But then again, it's not safe to do on a plane."

"Darn." He says, snapping his fingers.

"Don't want to get in trouble do we? Haha. That's what's Aly would do, since she does get into trouble." I say pointing to her.

"Trouble is fun." She says, turning around and peering at me through the seats.

"Except when it involves things like this. You don't want to do that." She adds.

"I'll be able to when it's safe to get up and walk around the plane." I say, after getting up and sitting in the seat next to him.

Alex laughs and agrees.

"I have to say it don't I? You would." She says.

"Of course." I reply, smirking.

"What is that?" Alex asks, looking at what Aly's holding.

"Do I see what I think I see on it?"

"Yes, it's my mini pillow and yes you see CareBears. Don't diss the CareBears, they rule." She retorts, sticking her tongue out.

"That's his nickname for me anyway, so he can't diss them." I point out.

"True."

Then she turns around and lays back onto her pillow. She falls asleep against the window and Mike falls asleep, leaning on her.

"Hopefully this isn't a long flight." I say, messing around on my phone.

"I don't think it's too long." He says, as the plane finally evens out and the seatbelt signs ding and turn off.

"Well would you look at that." He smirks, looking at me.

I have a staredown with him for a minute or two before I unbuckle my seatbelt and slip onto his lap.

"Better?" I tease.

"Yes." He says proudly, I just laugh.

Then I go back to messing around on my phone. Alex watches quietly, his chin resting on my shoulder. I go searching on Mike's fansite and through pictures of him on Tough Enough a few years ago. Then I come across one that seems interesting. I get a better look at the picture and he's dressed up as a girl, heels and everything. Alex just busts up laughing.

"Three words, oh my god." I say, laughing.

"No, funniest thing ever." Alex corrects.

"This is so getting saved on my phone." I laugh.

"He really went all out too." Alex snickers.

Aly peers around the seat having woken up when Alex cracked up.

"What the heck? Ohhh...you found the picture of Mike as a girl huh?" She says, catching a glimpse of the picture.

I just nod, because it's just so damn funny. She laughs a little, trying not to wake Mike.

"That has to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I laughed so hard I cried the first time I saw it."

"He pulls the look off for sure."

"Makes his legs look good." She giggles.

"That would be something you'd notice."

"But of course, would you expect anything less?"

"You just go back to sleep haha." I say, putting my phone away.

She makes a face at me and turns around, falling back asleep easily. I lean back against Alex, trying not to fall asleep.

"You can sleep." He says quietly.

"I'll buckle you back in if you're sleeping when the thing comes back on."

"You sure?" I ask, he nods.

"Alright." I say, then closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

After a little while the light dings back on and Alex shifts me over and clicks my seatbelt together. I move in my sleep a bit, but don't wake up yet. soon the plane starts descending and we land but none of us wake up until Alex wakes us. We grab our things and walk off the plane and into the airport, then into a car and off to the hotel we're going to be in for just today before flying out to Long Island tomorrow for Raw Monday.

"I don't know about you but I plan on sleeping until its necessary to get ready." Aly yawns and pushes her glasses back up her nose, ignoring the strange looks she gets from her stalkers, who haven't seen her wear them before.

"I'm all napped out." I say, laughing slightly.

"Have fun then." She shrugs and pulls Mike into their room.

Once she gets into the room, she drops her bags and then immediately heads for the bed.

"That tired?" Mike chuckles.

"Yes." She mumbles, laying face first on the bed.

He lays on the bed and pulls her into him.

"Much better." She smiles, closing her eyes.

Soon she ends up falling asleep again, and he's awake this time instead of the other way around. He just lays there, running his hand up and down her back while messing around on his phone with his other hand. Time flew by as she was sleeping and it was time for us to get ready, so Mike was trying to get her up.

"Don't want to." She mumbles, burying her face in his chest.

"The Fan Appreciation Event is in an hour, you need to get up."

"So not cool." She whines, rolling over reluctantly but not getting off the bed.

"Come on, got to get off the bed."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"You know what will happen." He smirks.

"No tickling." She says, narrowing her eyes.

"Then get up."

"Damn." She mumbles, getting up.

He grabs his bag with the stuff he needs to change into once we get there, and Aly makes sure her hair isn't messy and whatnot. She puts her contacts in and comes out of the bathroom, putting her shoes on. Alex and I are waiting in the hall for them, I'm leaning against the wall. They come out and she goes straight for the vending machine with energy drinks in it, getting one and drinking it as we head out to the car to leave.

"I think today, you need to show the twelve year old who's boss Mike." I say to him.

"I plan on it." He says, smirking.

"And you, no getting hurt. Try to avoid that today." I say to Alex.

"Can't promise anything but I'll try." He replies, holding up his hands.

"Good. I don't like it when you do get hurt. It's on a weekly basis now."

"Karma just doesn't like me while at work I guess." Alex shrugs.

"Karma...there's no reason why you'd have karma. You didn't do anything to anyone." I say, he shrugs again.

After a long drive we arrive at the arena where the event was taking place. We got out and walked inside and waited a while before Alex and Mike had to get ready. We follow them out, then Daniel Bryan comes out.

"Kill de wabbit." We start singing, he glares at us and we just laugh.

We get out of the ring and the bell rings. Miz has control for a good part of the match, but Bryan tries to go for the Lebell Lock once.

"Come on, don't let him lock it!" Aly claps loudly.

He's able to scramble to the ropes before Bryan could lock it in and Bryan was forced to let go.

"Good." She mumbles.

As the match went on, it was pretty even between who was getting the upperhand. Alex then decided to get involved and he came so close to colliding with Miz, avoiding getting hurt this time. But that allowed Bryan to get a rollup and win the match.

"Damn it. Stupid brat." Aly grumbles, going over towards Mike while keeping one eye on Bryan.

I get into the ring with her, and then point and tell Bryan to get out. That's when he starts to argue with us.

"Leave now and I won't hurt you." I threaten.

He looks behind me and sees the dark look on Aly's face and decides getting out of the ring is the better option.

"Good choice." I mutter as he walks away.

"You alright babe?" Aly says, turning and crouching by Mike.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least it wasn't that Lebell Lock this time."

"Right." She says with a small smile.

"Come on, let's get backstage." She adds, helping him up.

I crawl out of the ring and over to Alex who was waiting at the end of the ramp.

"You didn't get hurt this time, that makes me happy."

"Just for you." He grins and laughs.

"If you two collided, that would've been a pretty nasty collision." I say, as Aly and Mike walk up.

"I know." Alex says, wincing at the thought.

"You just had to get involved."

"Chill babe. He's only doing what he's supposed to." Mike says, squeezing Aly.

"I know, I know. I just get frustrated sometimes." She sighs.

We then walk backstage, Alex and Mike get changed into their normal clothes and we just hang around for a bit. After hanging around for a bit, we took time to sign autographs and then we headed back to the hotel and just hang out in Aly and Mike's room. That's when my cell rings, and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carly, it's Stephanie again."

"Oh, Hi Steph. What's up?" I ask.

"I have more information on the special event for you." She says.

"Okay, well I'll put you on speaker, so everyone can hear you...we're all sitting here." I say, putting my phone on speaker so we all can hear her.

"Alright so here's what's going on. There will be four 4-person teams, two from each brand. The first round will be between the teams from the same brand but only 2 people from the team will be dancing that round. The better Raw team will face the better Smackdown team, all members dancing. Whoever does better that round, wins the event."

"Sounds good, we're so up for this." Aly says.

"That's good to hear." Stephanie laughs.

"Who from Smackdown are we competing against?" I ask.

"The first team on Smackdown is Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, and LayCool. The second team is Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, and Kelly Kelly. The other Raw team is Zack Ryder, Maryse Ouellet, Daniel Bryan, and Eve Torres."

"Those are some odd pairs, can't wait to see how they get along with each other." Aly laughs.

"I for one, agree with you." Stephanie laughs.

"Well thanks for letting us know the details. We're going to practice really hard."

"Good luck. I'll call you if anything else comes up."

"Alright bye." I say, then taking my phone off speaker and hanging up.

"Well Team Raw is going to win obviously" I state.

"For sure." Aly agrees.

"I swear it's like Bragging Rights all over again."

"Only more fun."

"And we're guaranteed to win this. I mean really Cody, Drew, Laycool, Vickie, Dolph, and

lispy? Talk about a trainwreck."

"Total disaster." Mike laughs.

"But we also got twelve year old and shortbus on our side. Mr. Fist pump and Mr. Can't

dance at all."

"We're clearly going to win." Alex snickers.

"Definately. With all the practice we're going to do."

"They'll probably be all lazy, thinking they're going to win."

"Right, oh this will be fun to watch."

"Crash...and burn." Aly smirks.

"Since we know what we're all doing now, you think we should do some practice today?" I ask her.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea."

"More of laying on the floor afterwards." Mike jokes, Aly and I laugh while Alex makes a face.

"We're going to show you guys how the dance goes, well how our part goes, then we're going to show you what to do." I explain.

"Okay." They say, nodding.

"Now this should be fun and interesting." I mumble to Aly, she snickers and agrees.

"Especially with what they'll have to do in the routine." I snicker.

"Oh I know, it's going to be so funny."

"Well time's wasting away, let's grab our stuff and go."

We all get up and get our things and head out to the nearest studio. Aly and I get all set and start showing them what Aly and I will be doing in the dance for our part. They're watching with raised eyebrows.

"So that's what we'll be doing for our part." Aly says, as we finish.

"Verrrrry Nice." Mike smirks.

"Now it's your turn." I say, after taking a sip from my water.

We both snicker before showing them what they'll be doing. It takes a while for them to get what to do. We went through the mess ups and everything. There were even moments where it was so funny we had to stop beacuse we were laughing so hard.

"Okay I think that's good for today." She says eventually through her giggle fits.

"The looks on your faces at certain time were priceless." I say, calming down myself.

"Haha very funny." Alex says dryly.

"Yes it was very funny." I tease.

He then pulls me down by him and starts tickling me.

"Okay...can't...breath..." I say inbetween laughing.

"He got you back." Aly laughs.

"Well it's true, it was funny...the look on his face."

"I agree with you, but him getting you back was funny too."

"You...can stop now." I say to him, he smirks and stops.

"Now I can breath normally." I sigh in relief, and Mike shakes his head in amusement.

"You know what we have to work on with the both of you?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Alex says as he and Mike look at me.

"You got to learn to let loose on the dancing, you both dance so rigid."

"Act like it's us dancing at the club or something. It's all about having fun." Aly suggests.

"And if you want to piss off our stalkers, then having fun while doing this dance will definately

do that." She adds.

"It's just for one night anyway, might as well have fun with it."

"I see your point." Mike says and Alex nods.

"You can go back to the dorky dancing after that night." I joke.

"Hey, I like that dancing." Mike holds his chest like he's all insulted.

"Thriller and all that you did in Winnipeg? That was funny."

"No, that was hilarious." Aly corrects.

"Should've let Alex finish though. That was hilarious." I say, and Mike rolls his eye but laughs.

"You sing like Celine Dion huh?" I ask, laughing and he sticks his tongue out.

"Blehh, back on another plane tomorrow."

"...joy..." Aly mumbles, laying across Mike's lap as he sits up.

"And it's also a joy...that we're in Shortbus' hometown for Raw Monday." I say, sarcastically.

"Oh god."

"But the good thing of it all is that we get to kick Eve's ass." I smirk.

"That's going to be so much fun." She smirks as well.

"She thinks she's all that 'cause she hangs with Truth. She's the furthest thing from all that."

"Truth used to be alright but now he's just annoying."

"He tries to get involved, you two take care of him." I say to Alex and Mike.

"Already planned on it." Mike says.

"Good. Great, now I don't want to get up haha."

"We don't have a whole lot of time left before we need to get ready for the party."

"Someone's going to have to help me get up then." I joke.

Alex gets up and pulls me up. Then Aly and Mike get up and we head back to the hotel where we started to get ready. Aly comes out of the bathroom and sits on the bed to put her heels on, smirking because she can feel Mike staring.

"I know you're staring Mike, I can feel it haha."

"Oh I know, I just really like that outfit."

"I know that."

"There. All done." She says, finishing putting her shoes on and stands up.

"Still amazing." He smiles.

"You're still looking good yourself." She replies.

"You look better than me."

"I'm not even going to reply to that because we'll get into a long, playful arguement." She

laughs.

I come out of the bathroom after changing and slip my shoes on easily and Alex whistles playfully.

"You would whistle, haha."

"Damn right I would." He grins.

"Well, if I must say so myself...you pull off that costume."

"Why thank you." He smirks triumphantly.

"Always knew you were a devil." I joke, and he laughs.

"We should get them so we can head to the party." I signal to the door.

"I'll get them." He says, walking to the door and then opening it.

"Whoa! Okay, nevermind then." He covers his eyes and spins around.

"What happened?"

He moves and I see Mike and her pulling apart.

"Ah, nevermind."

"Now we've all walked in on each other, we're even now." I add, and they all laugh.

"Let's get going to the party shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Aly grins, grabbing her jacket.

I grab mine and we head out and leave in a car, going to the party. We get there and walk in and it's awesome. With all the music and everyone there in costume and everything.

"So cool." Aly laughs.

"Ugh, stalker alert." I say, seeing all of our stalkers.

"Don't care right now." She shrugs, taking off her jacket and giving it to the jacket guy.

"Right, it's all about having fun." I say, doing the same thing.

"Oooh, guess what's playing right now?"

"I know! Let's go!" Aly grins, pulling on Mike.

We all go out to the dance floor and dance along to our show's theme song, occasionally singing along and putting our hands in the air when 'Hey' comes up in the song. Once that song ends, the next songs starts. Aly and I high five because we recognize the song.

"Haha, love this song."

"This song rocks." She laughs.

"Agreed."

We're having too much fun dancing with Mike and Alex to even notice all of the stalkers

watching with super jealous looks.

"As soon as he leaves her side, I'll be right there." Wade says, staring with that jealous look.

After another song or two the guys go to get drinks but Aly and I decide to stay on the dance floor. I'm having so much fun dancing, that I don't notice someone behind me until I hear a voice in my ear.

"You really do look like an angel tonight."

"What the hell do YOU want? I thought I blatantly told you to leave me the hell alone?" I say, after spinning around.

"Who said I'd listen?"

"Well you need to get a damn clue then."

"And word of advice, don't ever touch me again. You have no right." I add.

"I'll do as I please." He says smugly.

"Do you want to get hurt again? My punch is far worse than my slap and I won't hesitate to wipe that smug look off your face." I say, and he stares me down.

"Ooooh, is that supposed to scare me?" I fake being scared.

"Pft. I've seen scarier looks on children." Aly scoffs from behind me.

"Now just walk away before you really get hurt this time, I'm not kidding." I say balling up my fist.

He sees Aly also gearing up for a fight and then sees Mike and Alex coming back and decides leaving is a good idea.

"Ugh, I feel so gross now." I shudder.

"Can't say I blame you." Aly says, making a face.

"He just can't get a clue, creeper."

"I think all of them are retarded or something."

"Agreed."

"You two okay?" Mike asks as he and Alex reach us.

"She's fine, I just feel gross right now, is all."

Alex hugs me and rubs his hands up and down my arms.

"Better?" He asks with a half-grin.

"Yeah, that's better. As soon as we get back to the hotel I'm so taking a shower. Wade had the decency to touch me." I say, shuddering and he growls.

"He thinks he can do what he pleases, I almost punched him."

"One of these days I'll get my hands on him." Alex says, glaring in Wade's direction.

"You better, and when you do...he'll get the beating he deserves." I say, and Alex nods.

"Alright from here on out for the entire night, you can't leave me alone. Just gives monkey boy more chances to come near me."

"I won't move from your side." He says, kissing my cheek.

Then I do what I did before, stuck my arm behind me and flipped Wade off. The rest of Nexus chokes again and John tries really hard not to laugh.

"You're not going to get her Wade." John says, still trying not to laugh.

"You're wrong Cena, you'll see." Wade replies.

The whole night, I stayed with Alex. If he left the dance floor, I left and vice versa. Mike and Aly were practically attached at the hip since they both saw Morrison and Gabriel watching. At one point while they were facing Nexus, she had her back to Mike's chest and she looked straight at Gabriel and put her arms in an X, flipping him off with both hands before smirking and spinning around to face Mike. Then we see Melina and Natalya and they wave us over to come over and hang out for a bit. The guys walk us over and then go to talk to some of the other superstars nearby.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Aly asks Melina and Natalya.

"We're doing good, what about you two?" Melina asks.

"Oh, we're doing good ourselves, love your costumes."

"Yours are cute too." Natalya adds, gently touching your wings.

"Thanks, you see what Aly and I picked out for Alex?" I ask laughing and they laugh.

"Both of them, Mike and Alex, are perfect for those two." Melina comments.

"I'm surprised you didn't have him get that chick magnet costume." I say to Aly

"I did think about it, that would have been funny." She admits.

"Should've seen it. It was a magnet with all these little chicks on it, funniest thing ever." I say to them.

"Oh we saw it." They giggle.

"Oh, we have awesome news. Our wwe event in a few weeks, we're going to be competing in a little dancing performance." I say, referring to you, me, Mike and Alex.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Natalya says.

"Against who?" Melina asks.

"Smackdown, there's going to be four 4-person teams. Raw against Smackdown. It's us,

Zack Ryder and Maryse, Daniel Bryan and Eve. Then for Smackdown it's Rhodes, McIntyre, LayCool, Vickie and Dolph, and then Swagger and Kelly Kelly." Aly explains.

"Oh my god." Melina snickers.

"I think it's going to be a total trainwreck for Smackdown." I laugh, they both nod while laughing.

"So it's like Bragging Rights, except more fun and Raw's going to win."

"Right." Natalya giggles.

"We started our practice for it, the one thing the guys have to work on is not dancing so rigid. It's like trying to move a statue."

"We have to find a level in between dorkiness and a rigid statue." Aly laughs.

"Especially with the dance routine we're doing."

"What are you doing?" Melina questions curiously.

"Ah, we aren't going to say." Aly smiles.

"Its more fun that way."

"You'll have to wait, haha."

"Awww." They both say.

"This night has been absolutely great, well execpt for one incident that's happened tonight." I explain, and they look at us curiously.

"Wade." I simply say.

"Ew." Natalya says, making a face.

"That's why Alex is staying close to me all night, so Wade doesn't come near me."

"Right." She agrees.

"And Mike is right there in case your stalkers get ideas right?" Melina asks Aly.

"Exactly." She replies, nodding.

"I wanted to knock the guy out. He just can't get a damn clue. He's trying to recruit us into Nexus now."

"That's not good." Natalya says.

"But we all know he's not going to be able to do that." Aly says.

"I'd hate to see what happens if he keeps trying." Melina giggles.

"Well he'll be in for a whole lot of beat downs and trouble, etc." We all laugh a little.

"I so cannot wait until Monday Night."

"Can't wait to get your hands on Eve huh?" Natalya asks.

"You have no idea, haha."

"I can see Eve will be hurting." Melina laughs.

"Oh yes." Aly adds.

"I think your boys are getting antsy." Natalya says, giggling as she looks over our shoulders.

We turn around and see them standing there, staring...waiting to see when we're going to finish talking to Melina and Natalya.

"I guess we shall talk to you later haha." You laugh.

"Bye." They laugh.

"Bye." We say, then walking over to Mike and Alex.

"Separation anxiety much?" Aly asks them amusedly.

"Haha, I know right?" I say.

"Haha very funny." Mike says.

"You're just so impatient, haha." I say, Mike sticks out his tongue.

"Well I think we can fit in a few more dances before we have to head back so we can catch the flight to Long Island in the morning."

They grin and pull us to the dance floor. We dance to a few more songs, and then we got our jackets and headed back to the hotel to get rest to get the plane tomorrow.


	95. Raw In Long Island

Another Monday Night, another episode of Raw. But this time we're in ShortBus' hometown of Long Island. It's one of those cold nights again and we're sitting backstage waiting for the show to start.

"Pee Wee Herman...ughh.." Aly says shuddering.

"Oh I know, he's creeeeppy."

"Beyondddd creepy." Aly adds, scooching closer to Mike.

"You know, I'm a fan of his." Alex says out of the blue.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aly exclaims, looking at him weirdly.

"Hey, he's allowed to be a fan of whoever he wants." I say.

"But he's creepy!"

"Apparently not to him."

"Then somebody has a weird definition of creepy."

"Who said he thinks he's creepy?" I laugh.

"The man is creepy, even if certain people don't think so." She says firmly.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Let's leave it at that."

"...still creepy.." Aly mutters.

The show finally starts and Cole introduces the show and where we are tonight and then Randy's music plays and he walks out.

"Oh look it's Randall."

"He so hates that name haha."

"Even more of a reason to tease him. I think his wife and daughter are here." Aly grins.

"Awww, little Alanna? She's so cute."

"I know, such a cutie." She agrees.

Then we turn our attention to Randy as he starts talking. Randy then lifts the mic and starts to talk as soon as his music fades and the fans calm down, and he takes it all in.

"Now uh, I don't think that there is a man alive that can take this title from me. But if someone did, now I definately wouldn't be happy about it but I would accept it. What I cannot accept is if I lost this title because of a crooked referee, especially if that crooked referee just happened to be John Cena. So I'd like to ask John Cena to come out to this ring, because if he's going to screw me over at Survivor Series...the least he can do is be man enough to say it to my face."

"You know, this feud between then has gone on long enough."

"It's just boring now. Let them feud with other people for a change."

Then John's music plays and he walks out and into the ring and he's handed a mic.

"You of all people. You know what, I will say something to your face. Cut me some slack." John says to Randy.

"Nice try but he won't."

"I know. Randy Orton, you're the WWE Champion. I've been there before, we've both been

there before. You're smart enough to know that championships are won and they're lost, they come and they go. At Survivor Series I got a decision to make, if Wade beats you at Survivor Series I am out of Nexus finally! But if you beat him, I'm fired, that's my Survivor Series. And on top of that, I got to be the special guest referee so I'm supposed to call the thing right down the middle, best man wins. But Randy, if there's a situation...if something happens in there...I'm just telling you, I..." He trails off.

"You see all this, you see all this chaos, you see all this unrest in the WWE Universe? I'm telling you, I don't know what I'm going to do. That's what I'm telling you. I'm either free or I'm fired."

"I think I get that, I think I get that Cena. Basically this is your pleading heart way telling me that you are going to screw me over at Survivor Series."

"Basically." Mike says, shrugging.

"Well he has to basically." I state.

"Unless he wants to go insane." Aly adds.

"Right, this is his only way out or he's gone."

"Well if he gets stuck in Nexus I can see him just quitting himself. He's already threatened to do so and I know that takes alot for him to say. He loves this job, we all do but if you're in the position that he is, suddenly that job you love becomes something you dread." Aly comments.

"It's easier to just quit when your dream becomes your nightmare."

"Right." I agree.

"Hmm...didn't really look at it like that before." Mike says.

"Well it's better than being told what to do by your enemy." Aly adds.

"True." Alex adds.

"No...no no. What I'm telling you is..." John says, until Randy cuts him off.

"You know what John, listen to this. What I'm saying, what I'm telling you is if you do screw me over at Survivor Series...sure you keep your job. You keep your job, but you'll be the biggest phony in the WWE. And don't even bother coming out here talking about hustle, loyalty or respect. Especially respect. You obey Wade Barrett's orders and you disrespect every person who has ever been champion including yourself. You know what, you know what John Cena? Get out of my ring, you do not deserve to be in it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I forgot you can't get out of this ring without asking your master Wade Barrett for permission."

"You think I like any of this stuff? You think I like doing this? I'm an errand boy damn it! You worked hard to get here, I worked hard to get here and now I'm getting coffee! You think I...don't you talk to me about Wade Barrett! Wade Barrett has got me under control, hell he's got you under control...the WWE Championship, the run the show!" John goes off.

"He has a point there." Aly muses.

"The sad thing is, I've been in the ring with Wade Barrett and I can't believe I'm saying this but, he may have enough skill to compete for the WWE championship. That's...heyyy I'm with you guys. We all know that he's not going to do it straight up because you've seen what he does. The guy is classless, it's HE Randy who does not know about respect."

"He never really has." Alex comments.

"And you're speaking from experience." I say and he nods.

Then the ninny music plays and out walks Wade with the rest of the ninny posse, him holding a mic.

"If only I could jump through the screen and punch him." I say, narrowing my eyes at the TV.

"Technically you could, by running out there and getting him from behind." Aly states.

"But its not a good idea with all of them out there. Plus the GM is kind of sadistic." Mike says.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh Cena, thank you very much for those kind words. In fact, I'm going to give you permission to say whatever you want about me because ultimately actions will speak louder than words. And you and I both know that when push comes to shove, you will do exactly what I tell you. And at Survivor Series, you will raise my hand as the new WWE champion."

"All I know Wade, in 3 weeks at Survivor Series this is over. It is over! I am either out of Nexus, I am either free..." John's cut off by Wade.

"...or you're fired!"

"Excuse me, can I have a second with my boss? You listen to me. Yeah, in 3 weeks at Survivor Series this thing is coming to a head. And whether I'm out of Nexus, or I have to leave the WWE, I will not go quietly. I promise, I promise you this. I will leave you a parting gift. When this is all over, I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

"Woo, go John!"

"You see John, I don't have to wait until Survivor Series. As far as I'm concerned Wade, you're nothing more than a scared, pathetic little child that needs to stand behind 7 other guys. At Survivor Series, I'm going to beat on you and beat on you until you are unconcious. And the only thing left for your little stooge here to do is count to 10 and raise my hand. Unless, you want to come down to this ring by yourself and prove me otherwise."

Wade starts walking down to the ring and the GM dings in and we all sigh.

"Really beginning to hate that noise." Aly mutters.

"Also...and I quote."

"And his little thing 'May I have have your attention please', how about no? Or maybe 'shut

the hell up because you already know we're looking at you dumbass'." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Randy Orton...as the WWE champion, I feel for the position you're in. You want to know what Cena is going to do, we all want to know. So I think we should find out...tonight. Later this evening there will be a main event involving Wade Barrett and a partner of his choice vs you Randy Orton and a partner of your choosing. And the special guest referee is going to be John Cena."

"Hah, Wade thought he was going to get to have John as his partner."

"Haha, denied."

We go to commercial, and when we come back Slater and Gabriel were in the ring with their title belts, waiting for their opponents to come out.

"Haha they got penny belts." I say, laughing.

"Because they're worthless." Aly smirks.

Then David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd come out and the match is for the titles.

"The ninnies are going to win for sure, because David and Tyson aren't on the best of terms right now." I sigh.

"Right."

So the match starts and goes on. It looks like Tyson and David were going to win, but they got into an arguement and lost.

"Sucks to be them." Mike comments.

Then the cameras go to John in the locker room and Truth comes in and talks to him.

"Okay, he is really annoying me now." Aly grumbles.

John walks away from Truth, because he's had enough and then we go to commercial. We come back from the commercial and they show Pee Wee Herman for a bit, saying we'll see him tonight and Aly shudders. Then the cameras go to Sheamus coming out.

"Look it's the Keebler Elf." I say, laughing.

"Wonder if he has cookies." Aly laughs.

"We should ask him later."

"We should."

Sheamus gets talking and then he tells Santino to come out.

"You know, Santino is such a weird person." I say, after he comes out.

"He is." Mike agrees.

"He's a nerd." Alex says.

"A nerd with a unibrow." I say.

"Oh wait no, what did he call it a while ago? Oh yes, manscaping." I add and Aly's laughing.

"Or lack there of." She finally says.

"First of all Sheamus, I would like to say that I respect you as a human beings. In fact, I'm a little bit of a fan of yours...you're good! Actually last night I went out trick-or-treating for Halloween dressed as you."

"Ohhhh..." Aly snickers.

"It's true. The only problem is everyone kept thinking I was a ghost."

"That was good!" Aly cracks up laughing.

"No no. In fact, that's actually quite irritating. No wonder you're such a angry person."

"Could be true." I laugh.

"Or he could be out of cookies." Aly adds.

"Also true." I agree and the guys are both laughing pretty hard at this point.

"Speaking of irritating, Sheamus last night I consumed a tremendous amount of candy. And

sure you can eat caramel, nouget and chocolate on their own...they're fine. But when I eat all 3 together, bad things happen..." He stops pretending to almost throw up.

"Ew."

"You see? So unfortunately I have bad new Sheamus. You see the doctor told me that if I

come down there and wrestle against you, the odds are that I may accidently throw up...in your face!"

"Oh that's gross."

"And I don't think anybody here would like to see that. See, I'm still sick. However, I did find

you a suitable replacement." He says, and out comes Vladimir Kozlov.

"Ooookay."

"Sheamus. You talk funny. Now I crush you!" Kozlov says, walking down the ring and getting in and Aly and I both snicker.

The match ends and then Sheamus comes after Santino after winning. Santino tries to offer him candy and then money, and Sheamus throws all of it away while walking up the ramp after him. Then he tries to get him his credit card and he throws that away too. Then he tries to write him a check and he pushes him down and goes after him. Morrison comes out from nowhere and kicks Sheamus in the skull helping Santino.

"Ew." Aly makes a face at the sight of Morrison.

Then we go backstage to Randy and Truth talks to him and they decide to be tag team partners for the main event match. We go to commercial and then come back to Mark Henry backstage talking on the phone and the camera pans out to reveal Pee Wee Herman talking to him on the phone and talking nonsense. Aly shudders lightly, and then they hug. Pee Wee decides to play diva twister. Melina, the Bellas and Eve walk in with the spinner and mat.

"Ooookay then."

"Awkward much?"

They play the game and then he stops and talks more nonsense and then Lita appears onscreen.

"What the...?" I say and Aly stares blankly at the screen.

"I haven't seen her in years. I used to really get along with her and then I went back to Chicago and then all that stuff with her, Matt, and Adam happened. I'm not really sure what to think about it all." She comments.

Then the camera goes to the ring and there's Shortbus getting into the ring for his match.

"Oh god, he's wearing his twitter gear." I say covering my face with one hand.

"Hahaaa, he looks ridiculous." Aly laughs.

"Nerd." Alex says.

Mike agrees, repeating it the way he used to on Dirt Sheet. His match was against Ezekiel Jackson, and it did not last long.

"Knew it wouldn't last long."

"It never really does with Shortbus." Aly shrugs.

Before going to commercial we see that we'll be seeing Pee Wee Herman up next after the commercial break.

"Oh great." Aly sighs.

We come back from commercial and he's introduced and he walks out. He gets into the ring and starts talking and then does his little secret word thing and what to do when it's said. That's when Mike tells us that we should go out there and deal with Pee Wee. So we get up and head to the curtain and come out at the right moment and walk down to the ring and Aly decides to stay behind Mike. Pee Wee goes to shake Mike's hand but Mike doesn't shake his hand.

"I thought Raw losing at Bragging Rights was a lowest point in the history of this show, but obviously I was wrong." Mike says.

"Agreed." Aly mumbles to me quietly.

"I don't like you Pee Wee. He does, but I don't like you, I've never liked you. I was always the He-Man and the Mass of the Universe type of guy. Now that was a show, I loved He-Man."

"Why don't you marry He-Man." Pee Wee retorts.

"Don't play games with me Herman. Turn around and get out of my ring."

And that's when everyone starts screaming including Pee Wee. Aly face plams and just hold her hand over her eyes. Alex looks around and starts laughing and so does Pee Wee.

"Sometimes I worry about the world. This is one of those times." Aly sighs..

"Dude you can't say the secret word." Alex says, trying not to laugh.

"Secret word?" Miz asks.

"The secret word." Alex states.

"This is ridiculous." Aly snorts.

"Agreed." I reply.

"I'm going to lose brain cells out here." Aly says quietly, still with her hand over her face.

"I don't know about no stupid word, I don't know about your stupid show, you need to turn around and get out of my ring before I..." Miz says, and he's cut off by the screaming again and Alex is smiling like crazy again.

Aly smacks her forehead.

"Quit saying that damn word right now!" She shoves Mike's head from behind.

Pee Wee is laughing like a crazy man, and well Alex is cracking up a storm. Aly sighs and shakes her head.

"Are you trying to embarass me Pee Wee? Look at you with your silly grey suit and your ridiculous bowtie. You're not a cultural icon, you're nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a man."

"I know you are but what am I?" Pee Wee retorts jokingly and Alex tries to hide his laughing.

"I think I can feel the brain cells dying." Aly mutters to me.

"Oh, that's real cute. What're you do...Oh that's real mature, what are you twelve right now? What're you a little kid come on now!" Miz argue with Pee Wee, with him saying the same thing back to him at the same time mocking him.

Aly rolls her eyes and hops onto the ring post, crossing her legs, resting her elbow on her legs and propping her chin in her hand.

"Miz miz miz miz, relax. I'll handle this." Alex says to calm him down.

"Look Mr. Herm...I'm actually a big fan...I'm trying to help you..." He says, and Pee Wee does the same to him.

Aly snorts and I just shake my head.

"Look, if you don't knock it off I'm going to snap..." Alex goes off yelling with Pee Wee trying to mock him until Miz butts in.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Miz yells.

We watch quietly, waiting to see if we'll get to leave soon.

"Are you stupid? Do you understand that I am Mr. Money In The Bank? I'm a future WWE Champion, I don't care if you're on broadway, I don't care if you were in movies, do you actually want me to beat you into a pulp?"

"Oooooh, is that supposed to scare me or something? I'm really shaking...ooooh oooh oooh."

"Not really helping." Aly rolls her eyes.

"I'm so scared. You know what Miz? You're starting to make me angry. I'm a loaner, a rebel."

"Really?"

"Oh here we go." I say shaking my head.

"He's going to bring out one of his buddies watch." She says to me.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?" Alex adds in.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really infinity." Pee Wee ends it.

"We can just stand around here and play the really game all night, but I'm going to give you both a little piece of advice. Do not anger the Pee."

"What the...?" I say, laughing.

"This is so stupid." Aly says covering her face.

"Yeah, that's right you heard me correctly. I got my cousin here backstage..."

"Your cousin? Is that why you're so confident? Oh that's why you're so confident? Oh he's going to protect you isn't he? Now that's so..." Miz stops.

"Now that's so funny...I forgot to laugh haha." Miz says in Pee Wee's voice and Aly snickers.

"You know he could do impressions for a living if he wanted to." I say, standing there cracking up.

"I know, he's so great at those." She laughs.

"Go ahead, bring your cousin, bring your whole Herman family, 'cause I will destroy them all."

"Oh, I was waiting for that invitation. He'll be out here in just a second to wipe that smirk off your face Miz! You know why? Because he's so awesome!"

"Oh boy, here we go." Aly sighs.

That's when Big Show's music plays, then Pee Wee's and he walks out dressed in the same suit as Pee Wee Herman, looking like the biggest nerd/dork there is and we both crack up. He gets into the ring and stands there while Pee Wee acts like Hornswaggle with the laughing and walking around and everything. Alex goes running to Big Show and he grabs him by the throat, Miz does the same thing and Big Show grabs him. Then he flips them over the ropes backwards and out onto the floor. Alu jumps down and we both scramble out of the ring to see if they're okay.

"Hey, did you guys have a nice trip out of the ring?" Herman says and the whole arena erupts into screams...again as Miz and Alex stand up and Alex is flipping out.

"You dork." Aly shakes her head.

"Whoa, calm down Alex." I say trying to calm him down a bit.

He reluctantly starts to settle down for a bit.

"Really Herman, really?" Miz says, then the GM dings in.

"Aw hell." Aly sighs.

"And I quote. Miz...you're...you're not getting out of this so easy. You said you'd beat anyone

in Pee Wee's family, well tonight's secret word is...pain. Because you're going to face Pee Wee Herman's cousin...the big Pee Wee next."

"Damn GM." Aly growls under her breath.

"I was a fan of yours! I was a fan yours!" Alex yells, getting all worked up again.

"Alright, there's only one way he's going to calm down." I pull his face down to mine and kiss

him and he stills instantly.

"Look at this Cole!" Jerry exclaims.

"Yeah, go A-Ri!" Cole exclaims.

Aly just shakes her head amusedly and looks up at Mike.

"Be careful okay?" She says, quietly.

"I will." He replies.

I pull away after I feel he's calmed down and he just looks so dazed and confused.

"I see that calmed you down."

"Uh-huh.." He says slowly.

"Okay, pull it together, you got to focus if you're going to be ringside for Mike." He focuses

and nods.

We go to commercial before the match starts, when we come back Alex is ringside with the

briefcase and we're ringside as well. The bell rings and the match starts. Miz quickly gets away from Big show once and tries to do it again, but he grabs him by the head and puts him in the corner, then delivers a huge and loud slap to the chest.

"Oooooh!" I say, cringing.

"Ohhhh, babe." Aly says, also cringing, holding one hand to her chest.

Miz keels over, his hands over his chest and Show just nails him in the back with his arm

and Miz cries out in pain. He puts him in the corner again and delivers another slap and he falls to the mat.

"Ow."

"Ooooh." Aly winces, hissing.

Big Show picks him up and throws him against the ropes hoping to right hook him in the face but Miz crawls out of the ring, out of the way of danger. Alex comes over and he yells at Show, and Miz talks to him in his ear...strategizing. He then gets back into the ring and Big Show grabs him again and puts him in the corner then flipping him over out of the corner. He leans him against the ropes and slaps him again making him fall to his knees to the

mat.

"Would he stop doing that?"

"I really wish he would!" Aly sighs.

"Mike come on!" Alex yells from ringside.

Miz tries crawling away, but Show kicks him where he slapped him previously. He then puts his foot to his throat until the ref tells him to back off. Show picks him up and throws him into the ropes and he misses the hit, then Miz goes for the leg of Big Show repeatedly until Show headbutts him. Miz goes for the leg again, and Big Show clotheslines him. He picks him up and then drops him, goes against the ropes and drops his elbow onto him, then going for the pin.

"Get up!" Alex yells, jumping up and down.

"What a dork." I laugh, shaking my head and Miz kicks out.

Aly shakes her head amusedly but continues watching Miz closely with concern.

"Come on Mike!" Alex yells again.

Miz gets up, but goes back down because Big Show headbutts him. Miz crawls away and Big Show comes after him, but Miz kicks him leg again and again and again as he gets into the corner. Then he goes back and forth between kicking the leg of Show and punching in the head. He goes against the ropes and kicks Show's leg out from under him, knocking him down finally. As Miz is busy with Big Show, Alex is over by Cole and Cole's being the nerd that he is as usual, then they slap hands.

"Really? Well Cole gets points for liking Alex." I laugh, then turning my attention back to the match.

"I suppose but it doesn't get him anywhere since he was in negative points already." Aly says without taking her eyes from the match.

"Like negative infinity points haha."

"Exactly."

Show lifts Miz on his back and lands backwards, making Miz look like a pancake.

"Come on!" Alex says, jumping up and down again.

The match goes on and Miz has the upperhand for a while, until Big Show takes control. Big Show misses his right hook punch and then Miz runs to him and he gets him in a chokehold. Alex jumps up and tries to stop him and Show throws Miz into Alex knocking him off the side of the ring.

"Really?" Again?" I sigh.

"This is getting old." Aly mumbles.

Miz grabs the briefcase and hits Big Show in the gut and the ref sees and calls the match. Then he hits him across the back and climbs out of the ring and walks backwards to the ramp.

"Let's go." I sigh, walking over to Alex and helping him up.

Aly helps me with Alex and we catch up with Miz up the ramp. We walk backstage and to the room as we take a long break.

"I don't like the look of the red spot on your chest from the slaps." Aly says to Mike, in concern.

She gently touches it and he winces.

"Now I really don't like the look of that spot. Let me get some ice." She adds.

She gets up and gets some ice and puts it in a plastic bag and hands it to him.

"Here, this should help."

"Thanks Lys." He says, holding it against his chest.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"Let me see that nose. I saw you holding your hand against it walking up the ramp." I say to

Alex and he reluctantly moves his hand.

"Let's see...doesn't appear to be bleeding. Doesn't look broken. I think you're good."

"Still smarts though." Alex mumbles.

"You'll be fine. We got to get ready for our match coming up next. You two just sit here and

relax." I say and they both nod.

"Alright, let's go kick Eve's ass." I say to Aly.

"This is going to be great." She smirks, getting up.

We leave and head down to the locker room and get ready. A stagehand knocks on the door and tells us that it's time for the match. We walk out to the curtain and we walk out first to our new DX remix of our tag team music. We slap hands with some fans before we get to the bottom of the ramp and split to opposite sides of the ring to do our entrance move. We wait in the ring until Eve's music plays and she walks out and we just glare at her as she gets into the ring. The bell rings and Aly lets me go in first to go after Eve. It starts with a stare down, then she shoves me. I look to the side and laugh a bit before turning around and slapping her as hard as I did last week. I take her and throw her against the ropes and when she comes back and clothesline her...and I did it hard. I go over and tag Aly in after dragging Eve over near the corner. She climbs up onto the turnbuckle and I grab her hands and when she jumps I help her flip and her feet land on the gut of Eve. She goes for the pin as I get out of the ring, but Eve kicks out. The match lasted longer than we anticipated. But this is the move that ended it all. I did a backbreaker to the knee, Aly climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and she jumped off and knees Eve in the head and I let her go. I crawl away and Aly goes for the win. Even doesn't respond to the pinfall in time and we win. Aly's given her title back and our hands are raised. We walk back up the ramp and backstage as we head to the next commercial. We head back to the locker room to change back into our regular clothes and then walk back into the room where Mike and Alex are. I lean over the couch, my face upside down in front of Alex's.

"So, how's the nose?" I ask and he jumps back a little."

"Jeez, don't do that! You scared the crap out of me." He says, holding a hand over his heart.

"Sorry." I snicker slightly.

Aly laughs a little and sits on the arm of the couch by Mike, who has mostly changed into street clothes, sans his shirt since he's still holding the ice to his chest.

"Is it looking and feeling any better?" She questions.

"It's feeling better that's for sure."

She moves the ice a little and sees that the color has faded from angry red to a light pink.

"That looks better too." She says, taking the bag and walking towards the bathroom to get rid of it.

She then throws Mike's shirt to him, it landing on his head.

"Haha score." She laughs.

Alex and I laugh while Mike picks it up off his head and sticks his tongue out before putting it on.

"Alright, is your heart beating at it's normal rate? Or do I have to calm you down again?" I ask Alex.

"Unfortunately I have calmed down." He says smirking.

"Good."

We sit there and finish watching the last few matches. We watch Natalya beat Michelle McCool and Layla crying like a baby cause she got kicked in the face. Then we watch John being a fair ref and calling the match like any other ref would...with the right team winning...Randy and Truth.

"Alright, I think we can go now, night's over."

"Sounds good to me." Aly says.

We all get up and start to head out to go back to the hotel. That's when we see Randy with his little girl Alanna. Alanna is getting kind of fussy and he doesn't know what to do. Aly walks up to him to solve the problem.

"Oh goodness, give her to me." She demands holding out her arms.

Randy hands her to Aly and she starts singing/humming a song to her and she immediately calms down.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" He asks, curiously.

"Kids like lullabies. I have a niece and nephew plus 3 cousins so I would know."

"Thanks Alyssa."

"No problem."

After Alanna was calmed down, she handed her back to Randy. She says bye to him and walks back over to us and we head out to the car and back to the hotel to sleep.


	96. Day Of Fun & A Date

Finally Tuesday. Taping of Smackdown tonight and NXT is also tonight with Goldust and Aksana's wedding. I was already awake, watching the recording of Raw that I had set up so I could watch later. I get to the part where all of us came out to interrupt Pee Wee Herman, then to when we were all out of the ring because of Big Show flipping them over the ropes and to the floor. Alex is flipping out, I see me go over and calm him down once. Then after the GM dings in and when he's getting all worked up again, it comes the part where I kiss him to calm him down. The look on his face during and after the kiss was priceless, I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What are you giggling at?" Alex mumbles.

"Oh nothing..." I say, continuing to watch Raw.

"...right..."

"Should've seen your face last night, that 2nd time I had to calm you down."

"That was nice." He smirks into the pillow.

"Well telling you to calm down didn't really work, so that's what came to mind."

"Good idea." He chuckles faintly.

"Kind of surprised you didn't it?"

"Just a bit." He says, sarcastically.

"Then of course Cole, being the nerd he is was cheering for you the whole time."

"What a nerd."

"Well you were a dork last night, jumping up and down ringside while telling Mike to get up."

I say, he moves and sticks his tongue out at me.

"So, since you didn't answer me about that nose of yours being okay last night, I'm assuming that it's fine now." I laugh.

"Yeah, it's fine." He answers.

"Again, you get hurt. I don't know what it is with the people in the business making you get hurt all the time. I don't like it."

"I don't know either." He shrugs.

"So, what do you want to do today? I don't think we got anything planned."

"I say we do something with Mike and Windy during the day, but tonight I'm taking you out."

"Oooh where are we going tonight?" I ask, curiously.

"It's a surprise." He says, reaching out to tap my nose.

"No hints?" I joke.

"Nope." He laughs.

"Have I ever told you how much I like that tattoo of yours?"

"Not really but thanks." Alex chuckles.

"Looks like it would hurt, getting something like that, especially in that spot on your back."

"It was pretty uncomfortable I'll admit that much."

"And let me guess, you got it because you thought it was cool, or well it would look cool." I say, he grins sheepishly.

"But it's better than cool, it's awesome." I say, then proceeding to trace it.

He then makes that growling/purring noise.

"I don't want to get up now." I joke.

"Me either." He mumbles.

"Oh I know you don't want to, because of what I'm doing right now."

"Damn right."

"There's only so many times I can trace this thing you know, haha."

"I guess if you have to stop, then you have to." He sighs.

"Oh I don't have to, I'm just saying."

"Right."

"But if you want me to..." I say, stopping.

"No no no, that's okay."

"I thought so." I laugh, continuing.

"What're you doing?" Aly says in a singing voice, peeking in.

"Making him sound like a cat by tracing his tattoo." I say, giggling.

"Haha and how's that working out for you?" She asks, laughing.

"Pretty good." I laugh.

"You should see his face right now." I add.

"I can only imagine." She snickers.

"So anything specific you want to do today?" I ask.

"How about some Go-karts first, then we break for some lunch, then ice skating?" She suggests.

"That sounds like fun." I agree.

"There's no getting out of the skating is there?" I ask.

"Nope." She smirks.

"I fall, I blame you."

"Like DC will let you fall." She points out.

"You got a point, but I better not fall because I'm going out with him later...I don't want to be hurting."

"You'll be fine." She says, amusedly.

"When are we leaving for the Go-karts?" I ask.

"Half hour to an hour, we aren't really in too much of a rush."

"Good. Oh want to see Alex's face from what I did last night? I have it up on the tv right now."

"Ooh this oughta be good." She laughs as Alex snorts from his spot on the bed.

"Oh shush." I say, continuing the tracing and then pressing play where I paused which was

when he was getting worked up again.

"That was good." She cracks up as she sees his face.

"One of the funnier moments of the night." I say, Aly agrees giggling.

"So what's Mike doing? Sleeping still?" I ask.

"He's dozing in and out." She shrugs.

"Lyssa." We hear him mumble loudly.

"Oh look he's calling for you. Misses you being there next to him already." I laugh and she

tries to stifle her laughter.

"I'll be back in about 45 minutes or so." She says.

"Alright, don't rush or anything. I think if I keep doing this, I'm going to end up putting Alex to sleep."

"I think he is already." She points out, giggling lightly.

"Oh, haha would you look at that." I laugh, looking at him.

"Later Dolce." She laughs, going back into her room.

I stop the tracing, and then decide that I should get up and get changed and whatnot. But when I go to move, I realize that I can't. He has his arm around my hips tightly.

"Well I'm not going anywhere now." I say to myself.

When Aly walks back into her room, Mike mumbles again.

"Come back and lay down next to me."

"So demanding." She giggles lightly, climbing onto the bed.

"I don't want to get up at all today." He says, his eyes closed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you'll be getting up in a while."

"Nooooo." He whines.

"There'll be go-karts." She teases.

"When are we leaving for that?"

"45 minutes to an hour. We aren't really in a hurry. Alex has already fallen back asleep." She says.

"He's lazy, that's why."

"Well I think it had something to do with Dolce tracing the tattoo on his back." She laughs lightly.

"She would, and he would."

"True." Aly laughs.

"But I have just enough time to go back to sleep for a while."

"Go for it."

"Goodnight." He says, starting to head back to sleep.

She giggles quietly as his breathing evens out and she goes to get up. But she feels him grab her and pull her towards him.

"So much for getting up." She says, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

For the rest of the time, she had no choice but to lay there until she had to wake him up. About an hour later, she starts nudging him gently.

"Mike...come one WonderBoy, it's time to get up."

He groans and gets up reluctantly. She gets up and grabs her clothes, heading into the bathroom to change. Mike changes into the simple street cloths...jeans and a t-shirt. Aly comes out after changing and sneaks up behind him, sticking her hands in his back pockets.

"Love these jeans by the way." She giggles.

"I can tell." He smirks.

She just laughs, raising up to kiss his cheek before pulling her hands out of his pockets and going over to put her shoes on. After looking at my phone, I see that it's been an hour and it's time to get up.

"Alex, we got to get up." I say, looking at him.

"I don't want to." He mumbles.

"You don't get up, you wont be getting a kiss from me today at all, including when we're going out tonight." I tease and he sits up immediately.

"That's not fair." He pouts.

"Got you up didn't I?"

"Haha very funny." He makes a face.

"You can get a little one right now since you got up for me." I say, then giving him a small kiss.

"More later." He says, gently pushing me towards my things.

"We'll see." I say getting clothes to wear, then heading into the bathroom to change.

He gets changed himself and watches the tv while waiting for me.

"Okay, so the plans for today are go-karting, lunch and then ice skating." I say coming out of

the bathroom.

"Sounds interesting." Alex chuckles.

"Don't let me fall, when we're ice skating. It would suck to be in pain when we go out tonight."

"I'll catch you." He promises.

"We're all set to go." I say, after going over to the door and peeking my head in.

"Us too." Aly agrees, grabbing her sweatshirt.

I grab mine and then we head out to where the go-karts are.

"I want the red one!" Aly yells, running to it.

Mike, Alex and myself pick one we want to use and then we get all set and wait to be told when we could go. The attendant waves the flag and we go. We all have fun trying to pass one another, but in the end Aly won the race.

"Wooo." She laughs as we all climb out.

"Oooh, I get to keep the flag!" She adds, as the guy hands it to her.

"You and your dorky ways." I laugh.

"Oh be quiet." She sticks her tongue out.

"I say we go get lunch now."

"Sounds good." Mike agrees.

"I call pizza, haven't had that in a while."

"Yay, pizza." Aly smiles.

We leave the go-karts and head to the nearest pizza place and get whatever we wanted, along with drinks and a side of fries and started eating. After that we headed to the ice skating rink, which wasn't crowded. We got the skates and once we had them on, we all went out on the ice, me feeling so unbalanced. Aly gives me some pointers while Alex keeps me steady and then once I'm skating smoother, Mike and Aly skate up ahead a little ways.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't know how to skate all that well?" I ask.

"Nah, you should've seen Mike the other day, it was funny." Aly says, turning around a little.

"He seems to be doing fine now."

"She helped." He says, pointing at her.

"Well I can see that."

"Since she gave me pointers."

"Even if she hadn't helped you, I would have. I've been skating plenty of times." He points out.

"I would never have guessed." I say, he shrugs grinning.

"Then I'll leave the helping her to you DC."

He nods at Aly and she waves a little, twisting to skate backwards in front of Mike. She and Mike go off on their own skating, while I'm taking it slow with Alex.

"You alright?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just taking things easy so I don't fall."

"I'll be here to catch you." Alex smiles.

"Oh I know, I'm a very cautious person. Unless it comes to our job, and it's fight first ask questions later."

Alex laughs. We skate around for a long time after, and I really got the hang of it. I didn't even fall once.

"Woohoo, you didn't fall. Go Dolce." Aly says, high fiving me.

When she high fives me, I feel myself losing balance, almost falling.

"Whoa, careful." Alex laughs, catching me.

"See what you make me almost do?" I say to Aly laughing.

"Sorry." She snickers.

"It's alright."

We skate around some more before coming off the ice and putting our shoes back on and returning the skates and leaving.

"Soo...what are we doing?" Mike looks down at Aly as we walk back into the hotel, his arm

draped across her shoulders.

"How about movies?" She questions.

"I like that idea." He smiles.

We pass by a few of the Nexus guys while walking to the elevator and just like the other night, we both flip them off behind Mike and Alex's back which causes John to start coughing as he tries to cover up the fact that he's laughing. We walk into our rooms, Aly and Mike start watching movies while Alex and I hang out for a bit before getting ready to go out. I head into the bathroom to get changed, while he changed in the room. I change into a purple and black evening dress with black bagle bracelets, a diamond 'A' pendant, black heart earrings, and a purple gemstone bracelet. Also I'm wearing purple stardust eyeshadow and purple lip gloss. I come out after changing and sit on the bed to put my shoes on. Alex is just watching with a smile. After I'm done with that, I stand up and turn around and see him staring.

"You look amazing." He says, offering his arm.

"As do you." I say putting my jacket on, then taking his arm.

He takes me to the car and then head to the restaurant.

"I had a feeling we'd be going out for dinner, which is why I wore this." I point out.

"You made a good choice." He smiles, and kisses my forehead.

After we eat, we leave and we just walk around for a while. Before Mike and Aly start the movie, she heads into the bathroom to change into her pjs. She comes out and Mike looks over and cracks up after reading her shirt.

"I thought it was hilarious, so I had to buy them." She says giggling.

"Those are hilarious."

"Hm...ah, we need popcorn." She says smiling.

"I shall be right back." She says, heading out the door.

"Ooh, it's cold in the hall." She recoils back into the room, going over to get her slippers and then stealing one of Mike's zip up hoodies, leaving it unzipped.

"Okay, let's try this again." She laughs.

He laughs as she once again leaves and heads out of the room. She hums to herself as she bounces lightly in front of the elevator since the better vending machines are down a few floors.

"Well what do we have here?" Gabriel's voice sounds from behind her.

She twitches and mocks him in a high pitched voice under her breath. The elevator dings, and she walks in but so does he. She makes sure to go to the opposite side of the elevator, eyeing him warily while shoving her hands in Mike's hoodie pockets.

"What do you want Gabriel?" She asks annoyed.

"You really should just join Nexus you know." He says lightly while looking her up and down, raising an eyebrow as he reads her shirt.

"Why on god's green earth would I do that?"

"Because you're meant to be with me and not that pathetic excuse for a wrestler that you're

dating."

"Excuse me? He has done more in his career than you have so don't even go there." She

retorts.

"Big whoop, you're a tag team champion with Wendy. That doesn't make you that impressive."

"And besides, the only reason you have those titles is because Wade ordered John and Otunga to give them up in one of the most ridiculous things I've ever witnessed, it wasn't even worth calling a match." She adds, glaring.

"And you want to call Mike a pathetic excuse for a wrestler...pshhh look at yourself."

"You'll be mine sooner or later." He says as she walks out of the elevator.

"Only in your dreams." She scoffs, heading to the vending machine.

"Every night!" He exclaims as the door closes and the elevator moves on.

"Ew." She says blandly, making a disgusted face.

"Aw, what's that face for?" She hears Drew say from next to her.

"I'm apparently the star in Gabriel's dreams. Gross." She says, pressing the buttons for the popcorn.

"He's crazy." McIntyre says and she looks at him warily.

"Agreed." She says slowly, grabbing the popcrn and shoving the change into the hoodie

pocket.

"So how's life treating you since you're no longer with Dashing anymore?"

"Not too bad." He says, following her to the elevator.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you're beautiful and we're on the same floor." Drew shrugs.

"You are not allowed to call me beautiful. I have a boyfriend for that thank you."

"But he isn't me." Drew says smugly.

"You're right, he's not. And that's a damn good thing if you ask me." She snorts.

"He's better than you'll ever be." She says and Drew goes to say something else.

"And before you make another smart ass remark, just know this; there is something he has that you and any of these other retarded guys after me doesn't. He has my heart and believe me, that isn't something that is given lightly." She cuts him off.

Then the doors of the elevator open and she walks straight to and into the room.

"Effing stalkers." She muters, taking off the hoodie and slippers before going over to put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Who was it this time?" Mike asks.

"Gabriel and McIntyre." She says and he just growls at their names.

She climbs on the bed to wait for the popcorn and she grabs his face in her hands and tilts his head so they're staring eye to eye.

"I don't give a damn about them or anything they can say or do. Like I told McIntyre, you have something they don't, my heart and I don't give that lightly." She says quietly but firmly.

"I love you." He says, after calming down.

"I love you too." She smiles, kissing him lightly.

Then she hears the popcorn popping and soon the microwave beeps letting her know it's done. She pulls away from Mike and gets the popcorn, getting back onto the bed since Mike already has the first movie ready to go. He presses play and the movie starts.

Alex and I are now on our way back to the hotel after walking around for a while.

"Tonight was great, I think we both really needed it." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, it was nice to have some time to ourselves."

"Despite it being cold out here."

"Yeah well sometimes everything can't be that perfect." He chuckles.

"Yeah I know. But I think that tonight was perfect enough."

He agrees, hugging me closer. We get back to the hotel and walk inside. That's when we walk by Wade and the rest of the ninnies alone with John, Cody, and Ted...I do what we did before flipped Wade, Cody, and Ted off as we walked away from them. John is laughing inwardly. Once we get upstairs and into our room, I take my jacket off, then take my shoes off and grab pjs from my bag and head into the bathroom to change. Obviously not forgetting my slippers because bathroom floors are always so cold. Alex changes and lays back on the bed, watching some random show on tv. I come out after changing and what not and put the dress back into my bag and then climb onto the bed next to him.

"Oooh, NXT is coming on soon. I want to see the wedding between Goldust and Aksana." I

say grabbing my laptop and going onto .

"Should be interesting." Alex comments.

The show starts and the rookies walk out. Aksana is excused from the challenge that's about to happen. We find out that it's one of those kissing challenges again.

"Oh jeez." I shake my head, Alex is smirking and laughing.

Striker asks for some help, and Hornswaggle comes out.

"Hornswaggle? Really?"

"That's...wow." Alex shakes his head.

First he kisses Kaitlyn, then Maxine isn't going to do it and she demands that he leave the ring. He does, and walks up the ramp and then Cody's music plays and he walks out.

"Aw hell. Ew." I say covering my face, Alex just growls under his breath.

"Now I'm glad I didn't get put on this season of NXT."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

He goes down the line of rookies and he stops on AJ, and she just jumps on him and kisses him.

"Wow."

"Awkward."

AJ wins the contest and the night goes on. Primo and Aj try finding a place to talk in private, until they stop by a equipment box. The camera pans out and Kaitlyn is kissing Dolph.

"Oooooooh." I say like kids would do in school when someone was in trouble and Alex is

snickering.

Vickie storms backstage and attacks Kaitlyn. Then Kaitlyn takes the cake that was supposed to be for the wedding and throws it at Vickie, who then has a screaming fit and Alex start cracking up. Then came time for the wedding. It was going great until rich boy interrupted. But his plan to get Aksana deported backfired because Goldust's father got another minister who just so happened to be Ted's dad.

"Ahaha! You're plan's been foiled rich boy!"

"Haha dumbass." Alex says.

Aksana did get married, but instead of kissing Goldust, he slapped him and walked out of the ring. Then came time for elimination and Maxine was eliminated.

"Okay, interesting show tonight, very interesting." I say closing out of the internet and shutting the computer off, putting it away.

"That's putting it nicely." He comments.

"But anyway, what are those?" He asks, about the slippers.

"It's the killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail movie. I thought they were funny, but cute." I laugh.

"Not really sure I have a comment for those." Alex says amusedly.

"Haha, well I'm getting tired what about you?"

"Yeah." He yawns.

"But before we go to bed, I think I'm missing something. Oh yeah that's right, more of this...from earlier today." I say, kissing more than before.

He pulls me in closer and smiles a little into the kiss, then pull away after a few minutes later.

"You thought I forgot about that didn't you?"

"I actually forgot myself." He says laughing.

"Haha, well night." I say smiling.

"Night love." He chuckles lightly and shuts the light off.


	97. Raw World Tour: Nice, France

Another week going by as slow as possible. I try to sleep in today because I'm sure we don't have anything planned business wise. But as I'm lying there, I'm being lightly nudged and I hear a voice, Alex's voice to be exact telling me to get up. I groan in protest and roll over onto my stomach, my face in the pillows.

"CareBear, you got to get up. We're leaving soon to head to France." I hear Alex's voice ring in my ears.

"For what?" I mumble.

"The Raw World Tour."

"Do I have to?" I whine, mumbling into the pillow.

"Yes, you do. Now get up."

I reluctantly get up, but when I do I sit on the side of the bed and stretch. I sit there for a while still waking up, before grabbing my clothes to wear.

"Where's Aly and Mike?" I ask, before heading into the bathroom to change.

"They're already down in the lobby waiting for us so we can go to the airport. Now go get dressed, we don't have a lot of time."

I nod and head into the bathroom and take a quick shower before changing into a blue, V-neck long sleeved shirt and jeans. I quickly put on my jewelry which consisted of a blue topaz stone ring, blue topaz drop earrings and a Love In My Heart diamond necklace. I finished off with my makeup which was blue eyeshadow and lip gloss, and my nails were a sparkly blue. I also sprayed on some perfume too. I came out and slipped on my shoes what were white and blue. I packed everything into my suitcases, put on my jacket and followed Alex out of the room and down to the lobby where we returned the key cards and walked over to Mike and Aly.

"We have a long flight to France, you'll have tons of time to sleep Dolce." Aly says, as we walk up to her because I looked extremely tired.

"Where are we going first in France anyway?" I ask, yawning.

"Nice, France." Mike answers.

"Nice? It must be nice then, haha." I joke.

"Haha, but yeah I have a match tonight against Cena." Mike adds.

"Again? Well count me out for cheering for either one of you. You know I can't take sides when it comes down to you two." I state.

"Yeah, me neither." Aly adds.

"Just going to be there for support."

"Right, me too."

"Well we got a plane to catch don't we?" I laugh.

They all nod and we head out to the car and we're driven to the airport. For the long ride to the airport, I had taken out my ipod and started listening to my music and then started messing around on my phone. When I see we're in view of the airport, I put my phone away into my pocket and then turn off my ipod and put that away. Once we pull up in front of the airport, we all get out and grab our bags/suitcases from the back. Of course around us were a few photographers, but we pay no attention to them as we walk into the airport and head to our gate to get onto the plane. We get onto the plane and to our seats and then we're off to France. Mike and Aly already have the dvd player out and a movie playing.

"Blehh, long flights are boring. There's only so many times I can listen to the same songs on my ipod for so long." I joke.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"You want to listen with me?"

"Sure, why not." He chuckles.

I offer him the other earbud and then press play to continue the playing of the ipod. He snorts in amusement as 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls plays.

"I was waiting for a reaction to the song." I laugh.

"My girlfriend is you so I don't have to wish." He smirks.

"Well duh." I tease.

"Hush you." He laughs, poking me in the side a little.

"If you were hoping poking me like that was going to get a reaction out of me, you're sadly mistaken haha."

He just smirks and tickles my neck.

"No." I squeak, scrunching up trapping his fingers inbetween my shoulder and neck.

We play fight and Aly turns around.

"What the heck are you doing back there?" She asks, laughing.

"He was tickling my neck, so I scrunched up and trapped his fingers. We're amusing ourselves okay."

"If you say so." She shakes her head amusedly and turns back to the movie.

"No more tickling the neck, unless you want those fingers trapped again." I say and he chuckles.

"It's sensitive, to whoever touches it besides myself.

"You are a strange girl." He says.

"But you love me."

"I do." He smiles, and kisses me gently.

"Now, I'm going to sleep for a bit. Someone wouldn't let me sleep in this morning." I say referring to him, after pulling away.

He grins cheesily and lets me snuggle to him. After a really long time, and I mean a really long time, we finally land in France.

"Yay, back on solid ground." Aly says, bouncing as we get off the plane.

"Yeah but remember, we got the show tonight. Mike's match against Cena."

"I know. I'm just happy to be off the stupid plane."

"I don't know, I was comfortable the whole trip."

"I was comfortable, but I like being on solid ground." She shrugs.

"Yeah, well got to head to the hotel for a while before getting ready for the show."

They all nod and get our stuff, heading to the hotel. We all hang out in Aly and Mike's room for the whole time we have to relax before the show.

"Tonight should be fun."

"Right. It'll be interesting that's for sure." Aly agrees.

"I think I'll just go in what I'm wearing, we're not on tv so there's no need to really dress up like we normally do."

"Very true."

"For once, comfortable shoes thank god."

"I know, I'm glad for that much."

"Even though I can't understand the people here that well, it is pretty here."

"It is pretty." Aly nods.

"First time ever being here."

"It's always a good time when we come here." Mike says.

We hang around until it was time to leave for the show. When we got there we hung out for a bit there, and then Mike had to get ready because his match against John was up next.

"Are all of us going out with you?" Aly asks Mike.

"Well obviously Alex is, but you two can if you want."

"I'm game." She says, looking at me.

"Count me in."

"Alright, come on then." Mike chuckles.

We all walk out and his music plays and we walk down the ramp and get into the ring. He gets the mic from the announcer, and then hands it to Alex to talk about who he is and his responsibilities to Miz. I go and lean against the ropes, and Aly sits ontop of one of the corners as we listen. He hands the mic back to Miz and then he starts talking.

"Do you understand what he's saying?" He asks slowly, like they can't understand a word he's saying.

Aly snorts in amusement and lays her title across her lap. I laugh to myself and then he starts talking in french, and Aly raises her eyebrows.

"...je suis le Miz, et je suis awesome!" He finishes, and Aly leans down by me.

"Ooh baby baby." She sings like in 'Push It' while giggling.

I laugh and shake my head as he hands the mic back to the announcer and then he and Alex walk over to us as we wait for John's music to play. Aly drapes her arms over Mike's shoulders since he's leaning back against her.

"I didn't know you could speak French Mike." Aly leans down, and says to him.

"I'm full of surprises." He smirks, resting his arms on her legs as John makes his way to the ring.

He looks at us and nods, acknowledging us and we smile and he does his thing where he runs against the ropes and throws his hat into the crowd. As John pulls off his shirt, Mike moves and helps Aly down and he takes off his own shirt. He and Alex hold the ropes for us to get out and Alex follows, the bell then ringing to start the match. In the end of the match, John ended up winning. Aly slides into the ring to make sure Miz is okay.

"You alright?" She asks, kneeling by him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bit sore is all."

She helps him out of the ring and we head backstage. We stick around to see the rest of the matches but just chill backstage as usual. Aly has Mike laying on her pretty much the entire time as she rubs his shoulders.

"Well look at you with the magic fingers over there." I laugh.

"Massage therapy was recommended to go along with my sports medicine classes." She shrugs, laughing.

"Well we can see that it's working." Alex chuckles as we look at Mike.

He's practically asleep at this point and she laughs.

"Yeah."

"I bet he really loves you now haha."

"Uh-huh." Mike mumbles.

"Not quite sleeping yet I see." I laugh.

"Just really really comfortable." He says.

"We can all see that." I say back, he does a mocking laugh.

"But don't mind us, you enjoy being comfortable."

"I will." He says smugly.

"Would you like us to leave so you two can have this little moment? Haha." I ask.

"That would be awesome." He mumbles

"Alright...Aly call me when he's all set and wants to leave."

"I will." She giggles.

"Alright let's go." I say, grabbing Alex's hand and walking out the door laughing to myself.

Alex is snickering as I pull him along.

"Well since they're having their little moment in there, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"How about we walk around a little?" Alex suggests.

"Sure, sounds good."

When Alex and I left, we left the door open a bit, and Gabriel walks by. He then walks backwards, double taking what he just saw and looks in a bit. Enough so that he could see, but Aly and Mike couldn't see him.

"You know you're very lucky that I took those massage classes." She laughs lightly.

"Yes I am." He mumbles.

"You better not fall asleep on me." She says, pausing in the massage.

"I'll try not to."

"That'll do I suppose." She smirks a little, resuming.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much better."

"Good." She smiles.

"I'm going to have to stop for a little bit though, my hands are going to start hurting soon." She adds.

"That's fine, that's understandable."

As she stops, he pins her to the couch.

"You are amazing you know that?" He says, staring down at her.

"I could say the same about you, but thanks for the compliment." She giggles faintly.

Gabriel then steps away from looking very carefully and starts walking away all jealous. He stops once, and looks back at the door before shaking his head and walking off.

"I think that since you're feeling better, you should get changed back into your regular clothes. Not that I don't like you like this already, but you know what I mean." She says to him, he smirks and kisses her.

"Alright." He chuckles, getting up and going to change.

Alex and I are walking along until we stop in an alcove.

"What are we doing here?" I ask looking around.

He smirks and pulls me into him, kissing me. I was caught off guard, but eventually was kissing back. That's when Dibiase was walking by, and he looked in, where we were. He didn't know what he saw, but was curious so he walked a bit closer to see and that's when he saw Alex and I kissing. He has a jealous, disgusted look on his face. He walks away like that, shaking his head. Alex and I pull away and my arms are still around him, and I had that breathless feeling.

"Okay, you've only given me this breathless feeling twice before. NXT and like last week or something." I say, my breathing becoming even.

He chuckles and then my phone starts playing 'Trouble' by Pink, which says Aly's either texting or calling. I open my phone to see the text saying that Mike and her are ready to go.

"Alright, looks like they're all set to leave. Let's head back."

Alex nods and I lace my fingers with his as we walk back to the room. We walk back into the room and Aly can sense the change in my mood, she can even tell by my face how I'm feeling.

"Bambino di bambino di ooh." Aly says in Italian, laughing.

"I can sense that change in your mood. What happened?" She asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say looking around the room.

"I'm assuming Alex had something to do with it." Mike smirks.

I don't answer, and keep looking around the room.

"That says it all." Aly snickers

"Alright I think it's time to head out."

We leave the arena and head out to the car and are driven back to the hotel, where we get out and head inside and up to our floor and we split into our respective room.

"Ooh so soft." She sighs, laying on the bed.

"That tired huh?" Mike asks.

"Mmm, kind of."

"Well then you should get changed then." He says, taking his shirt off.

She giggles and whistles playfully before going to get changed. She comes out after getting changed and he looks at the pjs and laughs a bit.

"Toasty huh?"

"Yup." She laughs.

"That means you're toasty warm." He jokes.

"Now I am." She says, after climbing into bed and curling up against him.

"Another event tomorrow night, in Montpellier this time...again against Cena." He says looking at the ceiling.

"They should mix it up a little, I'm sure you get bored facing the same person every show."

"Yeah, but it's also what the fans want to see."

"True." She sighs.

"We'll worry about that match when it comes tomorrow though."

"Right. One day at a time."

"Well we should get to sleep now."

"Night WonderBoy." She laughs lightly, kissing him.

"Night Lyssa." He says shutting off the light after pulling away.

I'm in the bathroom getting ready for bed, but it's kind of taking me a bit longer than normal since I keep dazing in and out, flashing back to earlier.

"You okay?" Alex asks me as I finally come out.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look a little out of it." He says as I climb into bed.

"I'm fine, honestly. But you would be a little out of it too if you were me and you went through what you did to me tonight." I admit, and he can't help but laugh.

"That's all I'm seeing in my mind...since we left the arena. I keep dazing in and out."

"I feel special." He smirks.

"Well you are to me."

"Right back at you." He smiles.

"This time was better than NXT. Although I won't ever forget what you did then either. You went right for me, no hesitation like the other guys."

"I knew what I wanted and I had already liked you before that. The challenge just gave me an excuse to express it." He shrugs.

"Then you fell to the mat like a dork." I laugh.

"I was going for the laughs but really I was a little surprised at how big the sparks were when we kissed."

"Awwwww!" I exclaim, he shrugs sheepishly.

"And those sparks are still there, everytime." I add, he nods in agreement.

"Definately felt them tonight, for sure."

"Definately." He laughs.

"Won't be surprised if I end up having certain dreams pertaining to that tonight either." I say, he snickers.

"Speaking of, we should get sleep because of the show tomorrow night. Mike's got another match against Cena." He adds.

"Again? Oh well, you're right. Night." I add, kissing him lightly.

"Night love." He says, then shutting off the light.


	98. Raw World Tour: Montpellier, France

Today is our last day in France, we got a show in Montpellier tonight, and then first thing in the morning we have to fly out to Cardiff, Wales. Then after Cardiff, we head to Burmingham in the UK. Busy, busy busy weekend. I wake up to a bunch of talking in the room. I hear Aly's voice, Mike and Alex.

"I knew you were the reason for her change in mood." I hear Aly's voice ring in my ears.

"I told you." Mike says next.

"Well the look on her face was clearly showing it." She adds.

"I'm awake you know." I mumble.

"Morning sleepyhead." Aly says.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in." I say sarcastically, sitting up.

"Anytime." She smirks.

After sitting there for a while, I decide to get up and get changed. So I do the normal routine of going through my bag and choosing the makeup, clothes and jewelry. I head into the bathroom and change into a V-neck purple shirt and the typical jeans and sneakers. Jewelry consisted of purple bangles, Amethyst stud earrings, Amethyst ring, and an Amethyst Crystal Heart necklace. I painted my nails a sparkly purple color, then put on stardust eyeshadow that was purple of course, and then Lip Venom lip gloss. To top it all off, I put a purple flower clip in my hair once my hair was all set. I walk out and set my pjs in my bag and I walk over to the table where everyone's sitting. I walk up behind Alex and wrap my arms around his neck as he's sitting there. I place my chin on his shoulder and turn my face towards him slightly and then kiss his cheek.

"Morning." I say looking at him.

"Morning to you too." He smiles, looking back.

"You're in an awfully chipper mood today." Aly points out.

"Your point?" I ask, looking at her now.

"What did you two do last night? Besides what happened at the show. You didn't..." She trails off.

"No, ew. Why would you even think that?" I ask.

"Don't answer that." I say, laughing.

"Enjoy that little alone time last night Mike?" I ask, joking.

"He did in fact." Aly answers.

"So what's on the agenda before the show tonight?" I ask, curiously.

"Well we were thinking the gym since Mike and I both have a match tonight, then just chilling out here until we head into Montpellier." Aly answers again.

"Sounds good. I think I'll sit out on the working out, considering I'm not really dressed for it." I point out.

"That's fine, you can just watch DC, that is if he even works out when we go. But I know he will, so yeah you get to watch DC." Aly jokes.

"Don't I always though?"

"True."

After hanging out around the hotel for a bit, we all headed to the gym after Mike, Aly and Alex got changed to go. We get to the gym and Aly goes off on her own, so does Mike and I follow Alex. I would occasionally look up from my phone and watch him, then go back to my phone to see what's happening on Twitter and whatnot.

"Well we got a busy weekend. We're in Montpellier tonight, Cardiff tomorrow and Birmingham Saturday." I say, now focusing my attention on Alex.

"Yeah, but I finally got a match Saturday." He replies.

"Really? It's about time. I'll be coming out with you of course."

"Of course. Oh don't forget you got a match that night too."

"Oh yeah, against Natalya. It's like one of the first matches. Pretty awesome that I get to open the show. Of course, it's even better that you're going to be out there with me."

"Definately."

We stayed at the gym for a while, before heading back to the hotel to relax before heading to the show. Aly changed back into the clothes she was in earlier, I just fixed what I was wearing, Alex and Mike stayed how they were as well. As soon as we were all ready, we left and got into the car waiting out front of the hotel and off to Montpellier we went. When we got there Aly was notified that her match against Melina was going to be opening the show tonight. So she immediately went and got changed for her match, and Mike met her by the curtain and they waited for her music to play. Once it played, they both walked out and down the mini ramp. They walk down and into the ring, Aly doing our entrance move into the ring and Mike climbing in after her. Then after her music fades, Melina's plays and she walks out and down to the ring and does her entrance move into the ring. Her music fades after she poses in the ring, Mike wishes Aly good luck and quickly kisses her before getting out of the ring and remaining ringside.

The match starts, Aly and Melina shakes hands first before starting the match and then they stare eachother down. Melina goes to lock up with Aly, but she pushes her into the corner and then elbows her. She pulls her out of the corner and throws her to the opposite side of the ring where she's recovering. Aly goes over and kicks her and Melina's out of the ring, outside of the ropes. Aly goes to grab her but Melina rams into her stomach and then slides under her and pulls her down so her back hits her knees. Melina punches her once and goes for the pin but Aly kicks out. Aly gets up and then goes to clothesline her but she leans back so Aly misses. She's in the corner and Melina grabs her and slams her face first into the apron. Melina picks her up and throws her into the opposite corner and then starts running at her. Aly moves out of the way and Melina hits the corner, then falling backwards. The whole match Aly had control. She even got Melina in the ropes and executed Miz's move where he jumps over the ropes and pulls the person's head down by grabbing their neck.

She got back into the ring and went for the pin, but Melina kicked out. Aly picks Melina up by the hair and starts elbowing her in the face. She throws Melina against the ropes and then does a backbreaker on her and goes for the pin again but Melina kicks out at 2 again. Aly continues to have control in the match until Melina gets in the position for her finisher the Sunset Flip Bomb. Melina executes it and goes for the pin and she ends up winning the match. Her arm is raised and then climbs to the turnbuckle and poses and etc. Mike comes into the ring to make sure Aly's alright.

"I'm good." She gets up, wincing and Melina comes over.

"Good match." She says, and they shake hands.

"How's your head? I didn't mean to make it hit the mat so hard when I did the Sunset." She asks.

"I'll be alright, might have a headache later but hey it comes with the territory sometimes." Aly laughs a little.

"Right." She laughs, then hugs her before exiting the ring and heading backstage.

Aly gets her title, she and Mike slide out of the ring and go backstage. She goes and changes back into the clothes she was wearing earlier and then walks back to the room where we all were.

"Yeah, definately going to have a headache." Aly sighs, rubbing the back of her head.

"You going to be okay though?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Here, take these. You're lucky I carry these with me everywhere." I say, going into my bag and pulling out asprin.

"I have some in my purse too." She laughs but takes some, grabbing her water.

"They should work by the time we have to go out for Mike's match, which won't be for a while."

She nods a little, and leans back against Mike. After waiting a long time, there's a knock on the door and we're told that it's time to get out there.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Mike asks her, looking concerned.

"I'm feeling a lot better than earlier so yes I'm coming. But thank you for being a sweet and concerned boyfriend." She says, patting his cheek and laughing a little.

"Awww." I laugh, lightly.

"Shush you." She pushes me playfully as we all head for the ring.

Miz's music plays and we all walk down the mini ramp and to the ring. Alex and him get into thering first, then help us in. Miz goes over and asks for the mic to talk, but he turns to the crowd and glares, then talks to Alex and hands him the mic.

"Talking about his job to Mike most likely." I say, leaning against the ropes.

Aly nods in agreement, hopping up to sit on the ring post like she usually does.

"Ahem. Just in case you people were living in France for the last 6 months, which let's face it you have. You would know that my name is Alex Riley and I've been signed to a personal services contract for a one Miz." He explains, then Aly and myself look at each other in amusement.

"You would also know that the Miz is the fastest, rising star on the Raw roster. He's on videogame covers, magazine covers, he's Mr. Money In The Bank! And whether you like it or not, he is the new poster boy for this company." He says, then handing the mic to Miz.

"Can't say I'm complaining." Aly whispers to me, giggling.

"Do you understand what he's saying?" Miz says slowly like last night and we both snicker.

"Je suis fantastic, et magnifique..." He goes off talking in french again.

Aly's giggling, humming the 'Ooh baby baby' part of 'Push It', which causes me to start giggling too.

"Je suis le Miz, et je suis awesome!" He says then handing the mic back to Justin.

Mike and Alex come over to us as we wait on John again, and they look at us weirdly because we're still having giggle fits.

"She started it." I point to Aly who is giggling too much to answer them at this point.

"What is she giggling about?"

I then explain the whole 'Ooh baby baby' thing, Alex laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm not really sure what to think right now." Mike laughs.

"Think of it this way, that's my reaction to you speaking French, just like you say that it's hot when I speak Italian." Aly says with a half-smirk, hopping off the ring post since John is now in the ring.

We get out of the ring as the lights come up and music fades. Mike takes his shirt off and hands it to Aly, as Alex takes the briefcase and we stand outside the ring watching the match. Control in the match was pretty much even. But at one point Alex got up onto the side of the ring and started arguing with John, and while the ref's back was turned Miz grabbed the briefcase and got up and turned to hit John with it but he moved and he Alex with it instead.

"Damn it, that is really getting old." Aly sighs as we go over to make sure he's okay.

While we were seeing if he was okay, John got the AA on Miz and he won the match.

"Just great." She mutters, going to check on Mike.

"You okay?" We ask the both of them, Aly in the ring and me outside the ring.

"Yeah." Mike replies and both of them slide out of the ring.

"Ow, that hurt." Alex groans in response to my question."

"You're not bleeding which is good. Going to have to put a lot of ice on your face though." I say, checking his face.

He grumbles and gets to his feet, while Aly retrieves the briefcase and we all go backstage. When we get back to the room, I get a lot of ice and hand it to Alex to put on his face. He holds it there, wincing.

"Sorry I hit you with the case." Mike apologizes.

"It's alright, it's not like you can predict when people are going to move." Alex replies.

"But you getting hurt all the time is getting pretty damn old." Aly adds, and he shrugs.

"I particularly don't like it myself." I add.

"And I do?" He asks retorically.

"I didn't say that."

"It sucks but I'd rather be with the WWE doing things on Raw and getting noticed than be bored down at FCW." Alex finally says.

"That place is what got you here in the WWE anyway, you deserve to be here." I say, he nods.

"But I'm saying this now, if what happened to you tonight keeps you from kissing me, I'm not going to be a happy camper." I state, he snickers but winces a little.

"Anything else I can do for you though?" I ask.

"You can come sit by me." He says.

I smile and walk over and sit next to him. I look over to Aly and Mike, and she's rubbing his shoulders again.

"More massage therapy?" I laugh, he grins and she laughs.

"I'm not leaving the room this time."

Mike jokingly does the 'aw man' snap of the fingers.

"Nah, it's cool." He says afterwards.

"But no making out or anything, that's something I DO NOT want to see." Aly jokes.

"Back at you." I retort, while laughing.

"You think I'd be able to anyway? His face hurts. So no chance in that." I add.

"I was just teasing."

"I know and I was just saying."

"True."

After a while, I ended up laying across Alex's lap with my head resting on the arm of the couch, messing around on my phone. Mike was feeling better and he was changed back into his regular clothes. Aly ends up laying on top of Mike with her head tucked against his neck, practically falling asleep.

"Well, I think it's time to go, she's falling asleep. I point out.

"And this has melted." Alex adds, pulling the ice bag off his face.

"And how's your face feeling now?"

"Better." he says.

"Good."

Meanwhile Mike is trying to coax Aly awake, but she's not budging this time.

"Alright she isn't moving, can you guys get the stuff?" He asks.

"Yeah. As much as I don't want to move right now, we'll get the stuff anyway."

"Thanks." He says, trying to shift Aly so he can carry her easier.

I put my phone away and get up, walking around the couch and grabbing some of the stuff, Alex gets up and helps me. Mike picks Aly up, and gets up off the couch and head out to the car and we're driven back to the hotel.


	99. Raw World Tour: Cardiff, Wales

Friday finally, but the only thing about today, we got to fly out to Wales for a show in Cardiff. Mike, Aly and Alex are all awake again and sitting in me and Alex's room talking, while I'm semi-asleep still. The guys are talking about something and Aly's laying on her stomach poking me randomly.

"Go awayyyy." I groan and mumble.

"Nope."

"What do you want?" I say into the pillow.

"We have a plane to catch in a while so you might want to get up."

"Ughhh, really?" I sigh into the pillows.

"Fine, I'll get up."

"Hah, I win." Aly says, smacking Alex's leg.

"You said I couldn't make her get up."

"Well normally it takes a while to get her up."

"I have a technique, I've refined it over the years." She laughs.

"All we saw you do is poke her randomly."

"That's the easiest part. I have other ways if she's more stubborn." She shrugs, and then laughs when I stick my tongue out at her.

"Your technique may work, but so does his." I point to Alex.

"Yeah well he's your boyfriend so he's going to have other ways of waking you up." She snickers.

"Which I'm sure are the same ways that Mike uses to wake you up." I say, heading into the bathroom to change.

Mike laughs and Aly giggles, her cheeks turning a very faint pink color.

"I don't want to know." Alex chuckles, Aly sticks her tongue out at him.

I come out of the bathroom all changed. I walk up behind Alex who is now sitting at the table with you and Mike. I again wrap my arms around his neck from behind and place my chin on his shoulder.

"Awww." Aly laughs.

"So how much longer 'till we leave?" I ask.

"About an hour and a half." Mike replies.

"Then I didn't need to get up yet, thanks Aly." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"I think I'll go youtube video searching."

"Ooh how fun." Aly grins.

I log on and then go onto youtube and search for videos, I just search for Mike's dorky dancing on ECW years ago. I find it and I click on it.

"Haha, love this video."

Aly's already laughing since she realized what it was. Then the video gets to the point where the music starts and so does his dancing. Mike's face just gets redder and redder.

"What were you thinking with this dance?" I ask, laughing.

"I have no idea." He mumbles.

"Now dancing like that is better than the rigid statue dancing we need to work on for the performance in a few weeks. The dance we're all doing is basically all hip movement, you need to tap back into that like you did here."

"Okay."

"And you, you just got to learn how to do it." I say, looking at Alex.

"Yeah yeah yeah...we'll work on it." Alex replies.

"I know what to search for next." I say, typing something into the search box.

"Ohhh I love this." I say as the video plays.

"Oh god." Mike laughs.

"You're a good rapper though."

"Thanks." He says amusedly.

"Of course, she just loves it 'cause you take your shirt off." I say pointing to you.

"Not denying that." She laughs.

"Now for another video." I say, then searching again and I find the Oreo song one.

"Haha!" Aly laughs and we both start singing along.

"Got to love it. Haha."

Mike and Alex are laughing from watching us.

"Now for the funniest video ever." I say, searching again and clicking on Mike all jacked up on coffee.

Mike facepalms himself and we imitate the video while Alex cracks up laughing. At the end, Aly and I couldn't help but crack up ourselves.

"So funny."

"Good to know you two think its hilarious." Mike says, while his eyes are narrowed on Morrison's image on the screen.

"Always will be hilarious."

"Hey now, ignore his image." Aly snaps her fingers in front of Mike's face.

"Sorry." He says, looking away.

"Its alright. Just remember he's a jealous ass that doesn't deserve to be acknowledged." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Right." He smiles.

"So what next?" She asks me.

"Hmmm let me see." I say, searching again.

"Oooh I got one." I say, clicking on funny moments of Mike and it starts with him laughing.

Aly starts giggling just because his laugh is funny. Then I start laughing because he makes fun of Rey Mysterio. By the end of the video everybody is laughing pretty hard.

"Men who bowl on friday night with beer! Lot's of beer!" Aly imitates, laughing and Mike snickers.

"Oh and this one...Oooh Miz."

Aly cracks up laughing as Mike imitates what he did in the video. Then she imitates what John did.

"Whoa." She says, looking around then snapping her fingers.

"Dude!" Mike says as if he's insulted.

"Don't forget Batmiz haha." I add, Aly giggles.

"Alfred, did you put this thing in the dryer again?" I imitate.

After a while, I put my computer away. And since we were all laughing I decided to pull up that picture of Mike dressed as a girl that was on my phone.

"You would never guess what I found the other day."

"I'm scared to ask." Mike says warily.

"This." I show him, after pulling it up on my phone.

Alex and Aly bust up laughing at Mike's face.

"You pull the look off haha."

"Your legs look good." She manages to say through the giggles.

That's what made me crack up even more.

"Oh god. This is too much." I say while laughing.

"Owww, my cheeks hurt now." Aly laughs.

"I think we better get going to the airport now."

They all agree, getting our things and heading for the airport. We get on the plane when we get to the airport and we find our seats and the plane takes off as soon as everyone is onboard.

"I am laying on you." I say to Alex, as I move the armrest and lay my head in his lap.

"You do that." He says amusedly, running his fingers through my hair.

"But it does not give you permission to either tickle or poke me." I joke.

"Sure thing love." He chuckles.

"But who am I kidding, that won't stop you." I say, he just smirks.

"Do not get any ideas."

"You said it first." He laughs.

Then Wade walks by us and just has the most disgusted look on his face.

"That's right monkey boy, be jealous." I say to him, Alex chuckles and smirks smugly.

"Be jealous!" I hear Aly say from behind us and Mike's laughing.

"You would Aly." I say loud enough so she could hear me.

"Damn right I would."

"Bleh another live show tonight. Gonna talk about the personal services contract again tonight?" I joke.

"Haha funny." Alex says, rolling his eyes a little.

"Only if I tell him to." Mike adds, Aly and I both snicker.

After a few hours, the plane lands in Cardiff.

"Solid ground!" Aly exclaims.

"Shut up." She says to me since I'm laughing at her.

"The flight wasn't even that long." I add, she sticks her tongue out.

We do the usual routine of getting off the plane and heading to the hotel we stay at until showtime.

"Videogamesssss." Aly says, bouncing on the bed as Mike sets it up.

"We're playing my game. Just Dance." I say.

"Fun stuff." She agrees.

"I'm going first!" I exclaim.

"Guys are going in the middle." Aly laughs.

I'm handed the remote and I start the game, then choose the song that I wanted. I

chose 'Wannabe'.

"Haha, you would choose this song." Aly laughs.

"Well it's the only song I get a perfect score on."

They all sit back and watch me play. After I finish I ask who's next. Mike and Aly make Alex go.

"Ooooh, do that song." I say as it stops on 'U Can't Touch This'.

"This song is so funny." Aly cracks up.

"The only thing is, I CAN touch that." I laugh, referring to Alex.

That makes Aly laugh harder and sets off Mike too.

"What? It's true." I say, Aly shakes her head and keeps laughing.

"Alright, calm down. We got to watch."

Mike and Aly calm down and we all watch Alex.

"Alright Mike, you're next." Aly says, after Alex finishes.

"You're no fun." He laughs.

"Just get over there." She laughs.

He pushes her playfully and gets up to play. He does the same song, but he does it even funnier, in his own dorky way. Aly's sitting on the bed laughing at him.

"Alright, you're turn." He says, after he's done and then she selects 'I Like To Move'.

"You would choose that song." I laugh.

"Yes I would. Well it was either this or Cotton Eyed Joe." She grins.

"Well let's see if you can beat my score I got on this song."

"We'll see." She replies with a laugh.

As the game goes on I see that she's close to beating my score.

"Oh no you don't." I joke.

"Shush!" She laughs.

In the end she ends up beating my score.

"Well that dance is hard for me to do." I quickly say.

"Suuuuure." She teases.

I look at the clock and see that it's getting close to the time to leave.

"Well, it's about that time again to head to the show."

"Yeah you're right." Mike says, also looking at the clock.

"These matches against Cena are getting a tad old. I can't wait until we're back in the states."

"Me too." Aly agrees.

We grab our things, and then head out, getting into the car to head to the show.

"Here we go again." Aly sighs as we get to our locker room.

"And we go through the same thing tomorrow night in Birmingham."

"Joy."

After waiting all night, it came time for the main event which was Miz against Cena...again. We walk to the curtain and then out when the music plays and we get into the ring. As usual the guys are in the center of the ring or roaming around while Aly sits on the ring post and I lean on the ropes beside her. Alex is told to talk about who he is and what his responsibilities to Miz are and everything.

"...well I do his laundry, I wash his socks, and I fold his underwear. Do you know why? Because I like to."

Aly and I both try really hard not to laugh but we end up laughing anyway.

"You know why I like doing these things? It's because the Miz is the fastest rising star on Monday Night Raw!" He exclaims climbing up onto one of the turnbuckles, then jumping down.

Aly and I are still fighting the giggles, but she manages a hald-nod in agreement with his statement.

"He's on magazine covers, he's on videogame covers, he is whether you like it or not the new poster boy for the WWE!" Alex finishes, Aly claps a little with a smile at Mike.

Mike demands the mic, and Alex gives it to him for his turn to talk.

"Everything I have ever said to you people has always come true. I said I would be United States Champion, I was United States Champion. I would win the Unified Tag Team Championship, I won the Unified Tag Team Championship. I said I was Mr. Money In The Bank, and guess what? I am Mr. Money In The Bank!." He goes off, and Alex goes and sits on one of the other turnbuckles.

"He has a point." Aly says quietly.

"So take your boos somewhere else. This means I'm a future WWE Champion." He continues.

I walk over to Alex and stand inbetween his legs, my arms resting on them and myself leaning back looking up at him.

"Folding his underwear huh?" I laugh.

"Shush you." He chuckles, gently pushing my head.

"Love you too. Haha."

He rolls his eyes but smiles and then turns his attention back to Mike.

"...because I'm the Miz, and I'm...no no no no. You don't get to do my catch phrase, you don't deserve to. If you have anything to say to me you raise your hand!" He says, and everyone raises their hands, Aly snickers.

"And you wait, you wait to be called upon. Until then, I want absolute silence!" He says, then standing in the middle of the ring as people don't listen to him.

We all shake our heads in amusement.

"Because I'm the Miz, and I'm awesome!" He finishes, then handing the mic back to Justin and walking over to Aly as we wait for John to come out.

"Have fun?" She asks him, giggling.

"Oh yes."

"Sounded like it." She says, leaning on him.

Then the lights dim and John's music plays and he runs into the ring like he always does. Aly slides down off the ring post and takes Mike shirt as her, me and Alex all get out of the ring. As usual Mike lost the match to John doing th AA on him.

'This is getting so old." Aly sighs, getting in the ring to check on Mike.

"I'm okay." He says as she's next to him.

"Good. Come on let's get out of here." She says.

"Looks like more massage therapy for him." I say, as Alex and I walk around the ring to the ramp.

"Lucky him." He jokes.

"Well if that were you, I would do that but I have no experience with it."

"Darn." Alex says, snapping his fingers.

"But who says I can't try. But you weren't hurt tonight, so I can't try it."

"Maybe Windy can give you some time for next time or something."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I ask, as Aly walks up with Mike.

"Like what?" She asks.

"He wants you to teach me massage tips so I can give him massages." I laugh.

"Haha, if you want to learn then sure I can do that." She says, amusedly.

"Not tonight though, obviously."

"Alright."

"Because he's not hurt. But Mike may need it again from you though haha."

"I figured as much." She laughs lightly.

"I think this time we'll give you the alone time again." I laugh.

"Much appreciated." Mike says with a half-smirk.

"No problem, that's what best friends are for. We'll wait out in the car or something."

"Or maybe we just let Mike change and I can give him the massage at the hotel, its probably more comfortable than the couch in the locker room." She suggests after a minute.

"True. That's up to him."

"That does sound better." Mike agrees.

"Well you get changed, we'll meet you guys in the car."

They both nod, Aly sits on the couch to wait for Mike as Alex and I head to the car.

"Well we get a bit of time to ourselves until they get out here."

"Right." Alex grins.

"You know, I'm glad that you actually have a match tomorrow night. Opening the show, pretty awesome."

"Yeah, its going to be fun." He says.

"And of course I will be out there ringside for you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He chuckles, kissing my cheek.

"Then of course I got a match tomorrow night too."

"Right." He nods.

"So glad it's not against Michelle or Layla. A change for once." I say, Alex laughs.

"Oh look here they come." I say, looking at Aly and Mike heading for the car.

"Alright to the hotel we go." Aly states as she and Mike climb into the car and get buckled.

It took a little longer to get back to the hotel, due to traffic but when we did, when Aly and Mike got into their room he immediately laid on the bed on his stomach.

"Somebody's impatient." She teases.

"Won't deny that." He mumbles.

She laughs and sits on the bed, rubbing his back and shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles and giggles a little.

"I'll say it again. You're amazing." He mumbles.

"You just like my massages." She says, teasingly.

"Can you blame me?" He teases back.

"No, not really." She laughs.

"You can stop whenever you want, I'm feeling much better. I know you must be tired at least a little bit."

She keeps going for a couple more minutes before slowing to a stop and then sprawling out next to him.

"Don't you need to change?" He laughs.

"Mmm, in a minute." She says.

"Alright, but no falling asleep, not yet."

She lays there for a minute and then gets up to change into her pjs. He's already changed and laying there messing around on his phone waiting for her to come out.

"Much better." She jumps onto the bed and flops down in her spot.

"Weren't you ever told not to jump on a bed?" Mike jokes.

"Yes, and I never did listen." She smirks.

"You really are trouble aren't you?" He laughs.

"Hell yeah." She laughs.

"That was one of my nicknames as a kid. Because I was constantly getting into things." She adds.

"What are these things you speak of? Haha."

"All kinds of stuff, the cookies, arts and crafts materials, if it caught my attention, I was

getting into it." She says.

"You're definately perfect for me then, because well you see the trouble I cause myself in the ring."

"I know. Trouble wasn't my only nickname but it was the main one." She giggles.

"Good to know. I think you should get some sleep, got another show tomorrow night." He says, putting his phone away.

"Right. Night babe." She leans up and kisses him lightly before settling into her usual spot against his side.

"Night." He says, shutting off the light and settling into his spot as well.

I'm already changed, and sitting at the table on my computer checking things, while Alex is in the shower.

"Damn, forgot my clothes." Alex mutter to himeslf as he comes out in just a towel.

I hear the bathroom door open and look up, and I had to do a double take to what I saw. I whistle jokingly and Alex looks up, smirking as he realizes I'm staring. I just wave all innocently and look back at the computer screen, trying to hide the huge smile on my face. He chuckles and goes back into the bathroom to change. Once he's gone, I turn my head to the side and mouth 'oh my god', then go back to what I'm doing on the computer. He soon comes out all dressed and he lays on the bed. I go to type something, but I stop because now I'm distracted. But I snap myself out of it and try to go back to typing. Alex is laying there watching me and snickering.

"I see you snickering over there."

"I can't help it, it's funny." He laughs.

"How I'm distracted from what I'm doing right now? You're the cause of it."

"I know." He smirks.

"You just had to walk out like that." I say, then dazing off again and snapping back which he sees and it makes him laugh harder.

"Now I can't concentrate, thank you very much." I joke.

"You're welcome." He teases.

I finally decide that I won't be able to continue on the computer, because of the distraction. So I shut it down and close the screen and get up, putting it away.

"There is no way, I can continue on that thing." I say climbing into bed next to him and he snickers.

"Did you purposely forget your clothes, because you knew I was still awake?" I joke.

"No but that would have been funny." Alex says.

"And you would've done that too, because you love to torture me like that."

"You love me." He grins cheesily.

"Always have, always will."

"Right back at you." He replies, kissing me gently.

"Better get rest, since I have a match tomorrow, I think it would be a good idea to go to the gym before the show tomorrow night." I say, after pulling away.

"More dancing too?" He questions.

"If you want." I laugh.

"I can't wait to see all the looks we're going to get doing that dance." He comments with a laugh.

"Wade, Cody and Ted are going to be so jealous haha." I laugh, he smirks.

"Let them be jealous, they're not going to get any closer to me. Not by a long shot."

"Good." He says lightly, and kisses me again.

"Night love."

"Night."


	100. Raw World Tour: Birmingham, England

Another day, another live show tonight. This time we're going to Birmingham, England. For once Alex has a match tonight and he's opening the show. Not to mention I also have a match, against Natalya which should be fun. I haven't really went one on one with her, so tonight I'll be able to. Got a few things to do today before the show. Going to the gym and then of course fitting in some dance practice. I wake up to the sky looking cloudy and grey, bleh this weather is depressing. I grab my computer and log on, going online to check my things like facebook and twitter and all that, updating my statuses on both. I update them saying 'Waiting for Alex to get up. Gym for workout for the show tonight, and then dancing practice'.

After playing around on facebook and such, I turn the computer off and put it away. And just in time, because Alex started moving around. I look over and he's stretching and he opens his eyes.

"Morning." I say.

"How long have you been up?" He asks tiredly.

"Oh just for a good 15 minutes. I was waiting for you to get up. I was thinking we could grab a quick breakfast and then head to the gym, then some dancing practice before we head to the arena for the show."

"Sounds good. Just one thing, wait for me to wake up completely." He jokes.

"Haha, you do that. I'm going to get changed for the gym and everything." I say getting up and grabbing clothes to change into for the gym and dancing practice.

I head into the bathroom and change into a tank top with a blue hoodie and matching blue sweatpants and sneakers and tie my hair up. I walk out of the bathroom and Alex is still laying in bed. I laugh slightly and shake my head, then walk over and jump on the bed.

"Rise and shine!" I say laughing and he just groans.

"Now look who's the lazy one." I add, he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Get up." I tell him, he sighs and gets up going to change.

"I know, you're tired. But we have things to do today remember? The gym and more dance practice." I say, as he comes out of the bathroom from changing.

"Right."

"And don't worry about Mike and Aly. I'd let them sleep in. That gives us more alone time anyway." I suggest, he grins and agrees.

"Plus, if it's just you and me, then you could probably focus more on the dancing practice."

"Yeah, less distractions." He says.

"And if you're wondering where I got this burst of energy, I can't answer that. I don't know where it came from."

"Thanks for sharing." He chuckles.

"Well we should get going if we want to get all this stuff done before tonight."

"Let's hit the road then." He comments.

"I call driving, haha."

"I don't mind." He laugh.

"Just one thing before we go, got to leave Aly a text telling here where we're going to be, so she doesn't freak out or anything." I say, taking out my phone and leaving her a text telling her where we'll be all day.

"Exactly, that would be bad. Even though we are with each other so we would be safe."

He nods as we both grab what we'll need and head down to the car. First we head to get something to eat real quick, then head to the gym. Meanwhile Aly's already awake and jumping on the bed after getting changed, trying to wake Mike up. She stops and leans over, kissing him to try to get him up. It takes him a while to actually respond to it, but when he does he grabs her and pulls her into him and then she pulls away, giggling.

"Morning lazy bones." She teases.

"Now, that's how I should wake up everyday." He says smirking, and opening his eyes.

"You wish." She laughs.

"Yes, I do."

"You would." She says amusedly.

"Now come on, it's time to get up."

"I don't want to."

"I think that if you want anymore kisses today then you should get up." She comments,

tapping his nose.

"I'm up!" He says, sitting up immediately.

"I figured you'd see it my way." She giggles as he goes and gets dressed.

He comes out wearing the normal t-shirt and jeans and shoes.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asks him.

"Well I figure that you want to get some dancing practice in, but maybe we can go to the mall or something afterwards." He says.

"Sure, and then we should make it back just in time to get ready for the show."

He nods and they leave for the dance studios nearby. They walk inside and try to find one that's not being used, that's when they open the door of one and find Alex and I practicing.

"See? That is how you're supposed to dance." She points out to Mike, smacking his chest.

"I can do that."

She waves at me and then closes the door, heading to the next one and finding it empy.

"You say you can dance like that huh? Well prove it Wonder Boy." She challenges as they go inside, Mike closing the door behind them.

"You're on." He jokes.

They start dancing and he actually dances like he's supposed to.

"There, I proved it." He says, after they finish the dance.

"You did." She laughs and then kisses him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Of course the pointer from Carly yesterday, I had it in mind. I channeled the dorky side I used in the dance I did on ECW we watched yesterday."

"Good to know." Aly laughs.

"We're so going to beat Smackdown."

"Definately. They're going to look so stupid." She grins.

"Especially with the trainwreck of teams they have." He says, she snickers and agrees.

"So you want to practice one more time or just head to the mall now?" He asks.

"One more time sounds good. Just to make sure you have it down."

"Alright." He says, and they go through it again and he does it the right way again.

"Good job." She smiles and kisses him.

"Thank you. Now off to the mall we go."

"You know, we need to plan more things for couples time." She says as she and Mike walk into the mall, hands linked together.

"I know. Hard to do that with how busy we are lately."

"It'll be easier to do once we get back to the states." She comments.

"I can't wait. I mean I like it here in England but I miss the states."

"Me too." She agrees.

They walk into one of the stores and just browse around. That's when Mike finds something that sparks his interest. He motions for the worker to take the rings out of the case as he grabs Aly and pulls her over.

"Look what I found." He says, taking the rings from the worker and showing her.

"Oh, those are so cool!" She says excitedly, picking up the Sally ring.

"Look at what they say."

"Awwww." She smiles.

"We're simply meant to be." She sings lightly like from the movie.

They walk over to the register and pay for them, then walk out. That's when she spots a pet store.

"We got to go in here." She says, pulling on his arm.

"I do love animals, so we will go in there."

"Yay." She giggles.

They walk into the store and see the puppies jumping around in their little pens, acting so cute.

"Awwwww..." She coos, looking at them all.

"They're so cute!" She exclaims.

"I'd love to get a pet sometime." Mike says as he looks over her shoulder.

"The only problem is this traveling with WWE. There'd be no one to take care of it." He adds.

"You know, my neighbor said she'd watch my pets if I got any." She says.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, she already keeps an eye on my place for me while I'm gone." She adds.

"Well getting a pet is something to think about then."

"I think a puppy would be good."

"Agreed. Maybe when we get back in the states."

"Right." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"No funky names though." She adds, pointing at him.

"What makes you think I'd give it a funky name?" He jokes.

"Because you're you." She laughs.

"Haha. What you think I'd name it Mr. Awesome or something?"

"Yes you would."

"Well that's only because the little guy would be just as awesome as I am." He says, she shakes her head and laughs.

"Who said it was going to be a boy?"

"Well then if it isn't a boy a boy, then we'd name her after you."

"We'll see." She smiles.

He looks at his watch and sees that if they head back to the hotel now, they'd have just enough time to get ready for the show.

"If we leave now, we'd have enough time to get ready for the show."

"Right let's go."

They leave the pet store and head back to the hotel and up to their room, where they both get ready for the show. After they're ready, Aly checks on in me and Alex's room to see if we're back yet. And indeed we are, me just coming out of the bathroom from changing.

"Hey, all ready?" She asks.

"Yep." I say, grabbing my bag with my ring gear in it.

We all head out to the car and then to the arena. After waiting around for a bit, Alex went to get ready for his match which was opening the show.

"For once he gets to open a show, and finally he's in his own match." I state.

"Very cool." Aly comments.

He comes back in, all set for the match.

"Looking good." I tease.

"You would think so." He laughs.

"Yes I would."

Aly just laughs. As usual the person knocks on the door and tell Alex that it's time to start heading out there.

"We'll be back." Alex says to Mike and Aly.

"Yep, we'll tell you what happened since none of this is televised like in the states." I say, getting up.

"Right. Have fun."

"Oh I'm sure I will." I laugh, as we head out the door and to the curtain waiting for music to play.

It plays and we go out and he does his pose on the 're announced, and after the pose I grab a hold of his arm and we walk down to the ramp. He lets me go to walk up the steps as he gets into the ring, then he holds them for me to get in. He poses one more time before we wait for his opponent to come out.

"You got music now."

"I do." He agrees, smirking.

"It's good, for generic rock music."

He rolls his eyes but laughs. Then Truth's music starts playing and he walks out.

"Him? Really?"

"Great." Alex rolls his eyes again.

"You're tougher than him. You can do this."

Alex nods and kisses me before giving me his vest as Truth finally gets to the ring. When he gets into the ring and his music stops that's when I climb out and watch from ringside as the match goes on. It ended up being a short match with Truth picking up the win with his finisher the Lie Detector.

"I'm okay." Alex says when I get into the ring to check on him.

"Not how I wanted the match to go, but you did your best."

"Not how I wanted it to go either." He sighs as we both get out of the ring and head backstage.

"I'm guessing the match didn't go so well." Aly says as Alex and I walk back into the room.

"Not exactly." I reply as Alex goes to change.

"His opponent was Truth, and Truth won with the Lie Detector."

"That sucks."

"But hey, Alex has his own entrance music now."

"Oh really?" Aly laughs.

"Yeah. It's good, for generic rock music." I say, Mike snickers.

Alex comes back wearing the Team Raw shirt, still in his ring gear.

"That's all you changed into?"

He shrugs and sits on the couch by me. It's a while before the person knocks on the door again, telling me that I should get ready for my match against Natalya coming up soon.

"You want us to come out too, or just DC?" Aly asks me after I've changed.

"Uh, just Alex. We're all going to be out there for Mike's match against John again anyway."

"Alright." She shrugs, laying back against Mike.

We head out and wait by the curtain for my music.

"Have I told you how much I love the jacket that goes with your ring gear?" Alex asks smiling.

"Yes you have but thanks for sharing." I laugh.

"But let me guess, it's because it says Varsity Villianess on the back." I add.

"Maaaybe." Alex grins.

"That's so the reason why." I shake my head and laugh.

He laughs as my music starts to play and he follows me out. We go down to the ring, and I do the entrance to the ring move, pose a few times and we wait for Natalya to come out. She comes out and I take off my jacket, giving it to Alex and kissing him before he gets out of the ring. Natalya and I shake hands when she gets into the ring. The match lasted pretty long. She got me in the sharpshooter once, and I was close to grabbing the ropes, trying to stretch my arm for them.

"Come on, reach for the rope." Alex encourages me.

I stretch further and finally manage to grab the rope. The ref gets her to let go, and I roll out of the ring to regain my strength.

"You can do this." Alex says to me.

"I don't know if I can take another sharpshooter, the first one hurt."

"Just try your best." He replies, looking concerned.

I nod, gaining some strength back, and climbing back into the ring. I started gaining control of the match, but that didn't last long. She got me a few times and then got me down in the middle of the ring, in another sharpshooter. I moved my arms around for any reach of the ropes, trying to last in the sharpshooter as long as I could. But I was feeling the pain coming back. Alex keeps trying to encourage me. I was reaching out, trying to reach the ropes but it was no use. I was too far away from each side. The pain became unbearable, so I had to tap. She immediately lets me out and then helps me up, smiling.

"Good match." I say, shaking her hand with one hand and holding my lower back with the other.

"You too. You lasted longer in the sharpshooter than I thought you would." She replies, shaking my hand.

"I'm a tough person." I laugh.

She laughs and nods. She hugs me carefully because of where I was hurting, and then climbs out of the ring and starts leaving.

"You going to be alright?" Alex says as he moves to help me out of the ring.

"Yeah, nothing ice can't fix." I say, wincing.

"If you're sure..." He frowns, helping me backstage.

Aly frowns as I come into the room.

"I can probably help bring the pain down." She offers.

"All I need is ice. But thanks for the offer." I wince, sitting down on the couch.

"If you say so." She shrugs, as Alex brings me the ice bag.

"Thank you." I say grabbing it from him and laying back on it, my head resting on the arm of the couch.

He nods and sits by me, draping my legs across his lap. I close my eyes, letting the coldness of the ice soothe the pain. We all sit and relax until the person comes to tell Mike to get ready for his match. He gets up and goes to get ready.

"I should get changed back into my clothes now." I say leaning up a bit.

Mike comes out and I go in, quickly changing back into my street clothes.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright to go out there?" Alex asks, as I walk back out after changing.

"I'm feeling much better, I promise." I smile at him.

"That's good to hear, I was worried." He says, as we all head out of the room and to the curtain and wait.

"Aw." I giggle and squeeze him after putting my arm around his waist and his arm goes around my shoulders.

Mike's music plays and we do the usual routine of walking out, down the little ramp and into the ring. Aly's sitting on the ring post again as always and I'm standing by the ropes with Alex as Mike looks around at the crowd. Then he motions Alex to come over.

"Aw here we go again." Aly giggles quietly.

Mike hands the mic to Alex and he starts to talk.

"My name is Alex Riley, and I've been signed to a personal services contract for the Miz!" He says and everyone boos him.

"Haters." Aly says amusedly.

"Oh that's all it takes, you people are real intelligent. But what does a personal services contract mean, what am I even doing out here? Well I'll tell you. I do everything that the Miz asks me to do. I do his laundry, I get his dry cleaning, I even fold this man's underwear...and I like it!"

Aly hangs her head, trying to hide the fact that she's laughing. As for me, I can't hide it, I'm cracking up where I stand. Aly gives in and just laughs hard holding her sides.

"And guess what ladies, if you're planning on going out on a date with the Miz...I would have to take you out first. And if you're not buying my dinner, or you think you fancy...you're not getting a date with the Miz. But see here's the thing, none of that can happen because we're both happily in relationships."

Aly and I both laugh and we wave at the crowd. Mike smiles at her and Alex smiles at me, before continuing.

"But why do I do these things right? As a grown man, why would I do these things? Because whether you like it or not the Miz is the fastest rising star on the Raw roster!"

Aly claps and agrees with a nod.

"And frankly, I'm a huge gold digger and he's about to make a lot of money." He finishes, handing the mic back to Miz.

"Pffft." Aly can't help but laugh at Alex's last comment.

Alex walks back over to me and I'm still laughing a bit.

"The underwear thing again huh?" I ask, laughing.

"Shut up." He nudges me.

"Don't you people get it? Everything I've ever said has come true. I told you all I would win the United States Championship, I won the United States Championship. I told you I would win the Unified Tag Team titles, I won the Tag Team titles! I told you I would be Mr. Money In The Bank, and guess what? I am Mr. Money In the Bank! I am a future WWE Champion!" Mike goes onto say.

Aly claps again with a smile.

"I am the poster child of the WWE! There is nobody bigger than the Miz. I am the reason you people are here tonight! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...no no no no no no. You don't get to do my catch phrase! If you have anything to say to me, you raise your hand!" He says, then everyone starts raising their hands and Aly snickers while Alex and I just laugh.

"Oh, oh you all have something to say to me huh? You sir with the John Cena t-shirt on. What do you got to say to me? Actually, I could care less what you have to say to me. Because it really doesn't matter. Nothing that you people say matters in this building. The only thing that matters is when I talk. So now I want absolute silence!" He says, waiting for the silence that never comes and we all shake our heads amusedly.

He goes to talk but stops because of the booing and the chanting of 'you suck'.

"Haters." Aly rolls her eyes.

"No I don't suck. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm awesoooome!" He says, then handing the mic back to Justin.

"You love heckling people don't you?" Aly laughs lightly as he leans against her.

"Haha very funny."

"Well I still find you funny even if they don't."

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you." He smiles.

"Love you too." She smiles back and kisses him after hopping down from the ring post as John gets into the ring.

After John does all the stuff he does when he gets into the ring...Aly, me and Alex climb out of the ring and she grabs Mike's shirt after he takes it off and handing it to her. Unfortunately like all the other times, he loses. Of course again, after Alex gets hit by the briefcase again.

"I think his brain forgets to tell him to duck." Aly says to me with a sigh as we check on Alex.

"You make sure Mike's alright, I'll check Alex...like always."

"Alright." She agrees, sliding into the ring.

"Mike this is getting old, you losing like this." She says, kneeling next to him.

"Tell me about it." He groans.

"Come on." She says, helping him up.

We help them backstage.

"Ice again?" I ask Alex as we walk into the room and he nods.

Aly sits carefully on the arm of the couch.

"Go change and then come sit." She says to Mike.

He nods and goes in to change, I come back with the ice and hand it to Alex. He holds it to his head, sighing. Mike comes out all changed and sits between Aly's legs and she starts to push on his shoulders and back as usual.

"Looks like you're the only one not to get hurt this time Aly." I say to her.

"Yeah but I didn't have a match either." She points out.

"Yeah well that's how it was for me last time. You all got hurt, and I didn't because I didn't have a match. Now all of us have gotten hurt and you haven't because you didn't have a match."

"Right."

"Word of advice, if you ever face Natalya...try to avoid the sharpshooter, that kills."

"I'm sure it does." She says.

"Even ask Alex. The first sharpshooter, I got out of. When I rolled out of the ring, I didn't know if I could take anymore."

He nods.

"Ouch." She winces.

"Second sharpshooter, I was nowhere near the ropes...I lasted as long as I could before tapping. I had no choice but to tap."

"Well at least you tried. Instead of being weak like Alicia and LayCool." She shrugs.

"And Maryse."

"That bitch too."

"How're you feeling Mike?" She asks him.

"Much better." He says, tilting his head back so he can smile at her.

"Good." She replies, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

"Ready to go then?" She adds.

"I have to change but we'll meet you out at the car." Alex says.

Mike and Aly both nod and Mike grabs his bag before he and Aly head out to the car. I lean against the couch, waiting for Alex to come out from changing. He comes out and grabs the stuff.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go."


	101. Raw In Manchester, England

Finally, Monday. But we're still overseas in England. We got Raw in Manchester tonight. The day was busy as usual. The typical gym visit and everything. We're all sitting in me and Alex's room, hanging out until the time came to get ready for the show. And I had gotten a great idea for something to eat before we head to the show.

"I'm in the mood for tacos, anyone in the mood for tacos?"

"That was totally random, but sure."

"Well we can't eat out before each show all the time."

"True." Mike agrees.

"Good thing I bought this the other day." I say grabbing the taco making kit out of my bag.

"Only you." Alex laughs.

"Yes only me." I laugh, getting up and going into the small kitchen that was in the room.

Aly follows me to help out. I cook the burger while Aly cuts up the tomato and lettuce, then after a while put the taco shells in the oven to cook in there for a while. After that we go and sit down for a while, waiting for the burger to absorb the water/juice, then getting up to get everything all set.

"Alright, come help yourselves."

We all get our food and sit down to eat.

"We should do this once in a while." I say to Aly.

"Yeah, it's nice." She agrees.

After we eat we clean up, putting the dishes in the diswasher and letting it go while we get ready for the show. I get changed in the typical dress, and so does Aly. Mine was one strap and blue, with a blue bubble ring, blue cupcake necklace, blue bangle bracelet and blue jasmine flower earrings. Along with dark blue eyeshadow, Midnight Poison perfume, dark blue nail polish, blue shoes and blue lipgloss. Aly got dressed in her outfit as soon as we all were ready, Mike grabbed his bag with his ring gear and we headed off to the arena for Raw.

"So when do you plan on doing that prank on Maryse?" I ask Aly quietly as we're sitting in the room waiting for the show to start.

"I'm going to go set it up in a few minutes, that way I'm not around when she discovers it later." She whispers back, snickering.

"This is going to be good."

"Oh yes." She giggles.

Then she sees Mike's hand in front of her face, holding something.

"You forgot to put this on." He says, smiling and she realizes he is holding the Sally ring they got the day before.

"Ooh, so I did." She laughs a little and puts it on, leaning up to kiss him.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Oooh, let me see."

She holds her hand out and then pulls on Mike's to show me his matching one.

"Awww, they're cute."

"I know. Mike actually picked them out." She smiles.

"Again, awwww." I say, she laughs lightly and then stands up.

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink want to come with?" She says, looking at me.

"Sure."

"We'll be back in a few." She tells Mike and Alex, then we leave and start walking down the hall.

"Time to put the prank in action haha. Have the dye for it?"

"Yup." She grins, pulling out the little bottle.

"Alright, you put that dye in...I'll keep watch out here." I say as we get to the room that Maryse and Ted share.

"I knew you would volunteer so that's why I asked haha. Plus the boys have big mouths anyway."

"Haha right, well better do this before Maryse and Ted come back."

She hurries into the room and quickly puts the dye in Maryse's shampoo and then toss the dye container away before coming out of the room.

"Alright let's go. I really do want something to drink though so let's stop by catering."

"Yeah, me too." I say, as we walk away from the room and to catering, where we see Ted

and Maryse walk by heading to their room.

Aly has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Once we get our drinks, we head back to the room and wait for any reaction from Maryse, trying not to laugh as we sit there.

"What is wrong with you?" Mike looks at us weirdly.

"Nothing, what're you talking about?"

"You two look like you're twitching or about to bust up laughing." Alex says.

"We're fine...honest."

Right when we start to calm down, we hear a very loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asks, looking around.

Aly just loses it and doubles over, laughing hysterically.

"Looks like Maryse found out her hair's pink." I say, laughing.

"You did what?" Mike questions, laughing.

"Aly put hot pink dye in Maryse's shampoo."

Mike and Alex both look at Aly and then start laughing.

"Looks like she'll have to go back to the salon to get it back to her bleach blonde color."

"Ohhh I can't wait to actually see it in person." Aly finally says, calming down enough to speak.

After we all calm down, we see that the show is starting on the tv screen and once the camera's are on in the arena, we see John in the middle of the ring at a Nexus made podium holding a scroll.

"Ladies and gentlemen, representing the Nexus...John Cena!"

"A scroll? Really? This is just getting more and more ridiculous."Aly sighs.

"Agreed."

"It is my distinct honor to introduce you to the man that has promise the winds of change, and deliver. He is the leader of the most devastating, dominant and revolutionary force that has ever stepped foot in the WWE, known as the Nexus. In two weeks at Survivor Series he will be your WWE Champion. Please welcome your hero, making his long awaited triumphant return to Manchester England, Wade Barrett." He finishes, and Wade comes out with the rest of the ninnies as usual and down to the ring.

"Stupid ninnies."

"John...thank you very much for that outstanding introduction. I could not have said it better myself...but then again I did write it for you."

"Of course he wrote it for him." I say, Aly rolls her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the prodigal son has returned. And what better way to celebrate my upcoming championship reign, than by having a preview of the championship celebration right here tonight. Yeah, that's right Manchester...there is going to be a big big party and you're all invited. But before the Nexus hoists me victoriously upon their shoulders, before we get ahead of ourselves, there is some business that I need to take care of. There are a couple of issues that occurred last week that I need to look into. Roll the footage." He says and they roll the footage of Nexus without him on Smackdown...losing and we're all

snickering.

"David Otunga, step forward. David, next time you decide to undermine my authority as the leader of the Nexus...next time you decide to take the Nexus to Smackdown without my permission, just make sure you're successful in your venture. Do you understand me?"

"You know, I figured he'd be more pissed about that..."

"Yeah I know right?"

"Now get back in line. I'll deal with you later. Because right now I want to deal with John Cena. Now Cena, last week you had the opportunity on Raw to showcase to the world what you were going to do at Survivor Series during my match with Randy Orton. But instead John, you chose to do this..." He motions to the titantron and it show the footage of John counting the win for Randy and Truth.

"Hahaaa, you're just pissed because you lost."

"Explain yourself."

"That's a pretty good question. Actually it all started as a joke, I rapped by accident at a Smackdown Thanksgiving Day episode. Then before I know it my hat's turned backwards, there's a steel chain around my neck, I've waving my hand in front of my face and I'm invisible. You know..." John jokes before Wade cuts him off.

"Haha nice John, nice."

"Stop it right there. I'm talking about that match. What happened?"

"You guys lost." John says straight out, Aly and I snicker and high five.

"Don't test me Cena. You're lucky I'm in my hometown. I'm not going to let you or anybody else ruin what's going to come later on tonight. This is my celebration. You see the simple fact is Cena, in two weeks time you're either free of the Nexus or you're fired. You either raise my hand and award me the WWE title, or I flush your entire career with WWE down the toilet. It's up to you Cena."

"You know what Wade? I'm glad you're home. I'm glad your country people embrace you. I just hope you remember what I told you last week. Free, fired...when that match at Survivor Series is over, I'm going to give you and anybody else that wants to interfere the beating of a lifetime."

"I wonder if he'd let us help." Aly muses.

"Oh that would be sweet."

Then Wade goes on to talk about Survivor Series and wants John to announce him as the WWE Champion as a practice for Survivor Series, but that's when Randy comes out and interrupts them.

"Haha, hi Randy!" Aly exclaims.

"Last time I checked, I was still WWE Champion. Now Wade, it's true that you have John Cena under your thumb right now but Cena's not fighting me for the title. You are. And there is no doubt in my mind that I can beat you no matter who the referee is. Now in two weeks time, John Cena is either free or fired. But I don't care, all I care about is making sure that you Wade Barrett, never ever have this." He says holding up the title belt.

"You know it's funny that you should say that Orton. Because last time I checked, I had an army of men standing behind me at my beck and call. I don't recall you having anyone stand behind you." Wade says, then the GM dings in.

"Here we go with Captain Obvious again."

"Can I have your attention please. I have receieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Wade Barret's championship celebration preview has been officially cancelled!"

"In your face Monkey Boy!" Aly yells.

"Also, to ensure that there is a decisive victor. The WWE title match at Survivor Series must be won by pinfall or submission only. And furthermore, I am officially announcing that the remaining members of Nexus will be banned from ringside!" Cole goes on, and Wade flips out.

"HAHA!"

"But Wade, that's at Survivor Series. As for tonight, since Wade Barrett has an army behind him...Randy Orton is going to have one as well. Team Barrett comprised of Nexus, will take on Team Orton in a 10-man tag team match. I the general manager will personally choose the members of Orton's team later. But I do know this, the special guest referee for this match will be...John Cena."

That's when John flips out. He flips over the Nexus podium and then shoved Otunga to the ground as he tries to confront him, then getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or not. It's funny that he shoved the podium and Otunga but not funny 'cause he's legitimately pissed off..." Aly says, tilting her head.

"Right.

Then we see that Maryse is going to be in action up next.

"We get to see her with the hot pink hair!" I laugh and Aly claps excitedly and snickers.

We come back from commercial and the Diva match starts. First come out Eve with the Bellas, then Maryse comes out with Tamina and Alicia with her hot pink hair. Aly just bust up laughing.

"Somebody take a picture of that! That is just so damn priceless!" Aly manages to say through her laughter.

"Cole, I can't help but wonder...what happened to Maryse's hair?" Josh asks shocked.

"I have absolutely no idea Josh..." Cole says, looking at her with surprise.

"Maybe she decided to go for a new look."

"I'm not really sure it's working for her..."

"God, that really is pink. That's blinding!" Mike says covering his eyes.

"That'll teach her to mess with me. Once she figures out that it was me of course. The bottle

is in the trash in her and Dibiase's room so she'll probably think he did it."

"I doubt it, be she deserved this." I add

"Damn right she did."

In the end, the Bellas do the switching thing and they win the match for their team. Then the cameras go to Nexus backstage.

"Can you believe what happened out there with Cena tonight? Man, he tried to punk us. Nobody punks us, we're the Nexus. You know what I mean? We got to...oh hey Wade. I Was just telling these guys they got to step it up tonight." Otunga says as soon as he sees Wade.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way David. Because you also need to step it up tonight. Except you won't be stepping it up as a part of Team Barrett, because that's reserved for myself and these men. You'll be stepping it up in a match against the other member of the Nexus, John Cena. Now what was it you said last week? Oh yeah that was it. You said you were the most talented member of the Nexus. I suppose tonight we're going to find out whether or not that's true. Oh yeah, I'm sure I don't need to say this...but I want you to give it everything tonight. I want you to take it to it, do some damage, give it everything. And just so we're clear, I'll be telling Cena the same exact thing." Wade says before walking away and so does Nexus.

We go to a commercial and then come back where Tyson, David and Natalya come out for the next match.

"I don't see this match turning out well for them." Aly says.

"Nope."

Then the Uso brothers come out as their opponents, and as usual the match ends in The Hart Dynasty losing, but at least this time they weren't arguing.

"I'm guessing they're really serious about breaking up the Hart Dynasty...I wonder what will

happen next."

Then we see on the screen that Santino is going to have a tea time thing with his guest being Sheamus.

"Really? Tea time? Really?" I ask.

"Oh that ought to be interesting." Mike says.

Mike then gets a message on his phone from the GM telling him that he's going to be on Orton's team and when we see the nerd Striker come up on the screen talking to Randy about tonight's main event match.

"Got to go tell Orton that I'm on his team. I'll be back." He says, before heading out the door.

"That was random."

We see Mike come up on the screen and Striker walks away.

"Well here we go."

"I just heard from the general manager. So I can tell you that at least one member of your team is me. There's no need to worry about whether you're going to get the best because of right now, your team is awesome." He says smiling, then walking away.

"Dork." Aly laughs, lightly and he eventually comes back into the room.

"You're such a dork, you know that right?" She laughs.

"Maybe, but you know you love me." He says with a cheesy smile, laying across her lap and

then we see Nexus again in the locker room.

"Hey guys what's up? What's going on? Awe, now don't tell me Barrett's got you all worked up. Look man, when I said I was the most talented member of Nexus...I was talking about Cena, not you guys. You know that right? That's not how a leader handles it. You want to see how a leader handles things? I'll show you tonight. I'm going to beat Cena, and I mean I would think you guys would all be out there having my back since we're a team right?"

"That's great Dave, but uh...does Barrett know about this?" Gabriel asks.

"We don't have to ask Barrett for permission. Come on man! I know you haven't forgotten our bond. We started together. We're Nexus. You're either Nexus or you're against us, and as far as I could tell...everybody here is Nexus. It's all good. So I'll see you guys out there." Otunga says, and walks away then we go to another commercial.

When we come back and see Goldust come out and get into the ring, then Ted comes out with Maryse and her hot pink hair again. The both of them don't look too happy. Aly can't help but laugh again. At one point Maryse walked around the ring and grabbed the Million Dollar belt and stands where she was before with it. After a while, Aksana runs down the ramp and fights Maryse for the belt. Again she slaps her and grabs it and runs away. And Goldust wins the match.

"Haha."

The screen goes to showing members of each team for tonight's main event. We see John's and Nexus' pictures in their spots, then Randy and Miz's picture with 3 question marks.

"That is the dorkiest picture ever." Aly says.

"I'm insulted." Mike gasps jokingly, holding his chest.

"Love you too."

Alex and I just shake our heads amusedly.

We come back from the next commercial and John's match starts, with John coming out first and doing what he does in the ring. Then Otunga comes out with the rest of Nexus, then they leave and Otunga is confused.

"Cracks are appearing in that foundation. John is breaking them up even if he doesn't realize it." Aly points out.

"Which is a very good thing."

"Agreed."

John tells Otunga to bring it on after the bell rings. Otunga makes a break for it, rolling out of the ring and trying to run up the ramp.

"Oh hell no. I say we stop him from heading backstage, what do you say?" I ask Aly.

"I'm down with that." Aly says, nudging Mike off her lap.

"We shall be back after the match." I say, and Mike reluctantly gets up.

"Be careful." Alex says.

"We will. Plus John isn't going to let anything happen to us. We're like sisters to him."

"We'll be back." Aly adds and then we go out the door to the ramp.

We get to the top of the ramp just as Otunga gets there and he stops.

"Going somewhere?" I ask, my arms folding across my chest.

"If you think you are, then you're sadly mistaken." Aly adds, stepping up.

That's when John comes up from behind him, grabs him and throws him onto the car that was onstage.

"Ooh nice." Aly says, wincing a little but laughing at the same time.

"Beat his ass John!" I exclaim.

John salutes me lightly with a smirk. The match goes on and then he gets control over the match in the end. Doing the 'You Can't See Me', the Attitude Adjustment, and then the STF making Otunga tap.

"Ha, nice. Go John." Aly grins.

He gets out of the ring and goes up the ramp running his hand through the crowd on both sides and he stops at the top where we are. We then grab each of his hands and raise them up in victory, before disappearing backstage.

"I bet you feel better after that." Aly says to John, laughing a little.

"So much." He agrees.

"You know there's crack appearing in their foundation." She adds, tapping his Nexus

armband.

"You're doing as you said you would without really even doing much."

"And I didn't even realize that." He laughs and we both laugh too.

"Great job tonight. We shall see you in the main event tonight. 'Cause you know she'll be out there with Mike, and I go out with Alex who goes out with Mike." I add.

"Right. See you then and thanks." He replies, and we walk off in our own separate directions and we go back into the room.

"So what did we miss?"

"Oh nothing much, just Otunga backstage and Wade came over and said that he wants him to take Nexus back to Smackdown and that he has a match with Edge and if he loses he's out of Nexus." Mike explains.

"Interesting..."

Next thing to happen was the Tea Time with Santino and Sheamus. Santino and Kozlov came out dressed like englishmen with umbrellas and everything.

"Oh jesus." Aly laughs.

"Oh good evening Manchester! As you can see, me and my friend Vladimir Kozlov..we like to blend in everywhere we go. And coming here to the UK, we were very very sighted. And we started studying British culture three weeks ago. We watched all the James Bond movies, the Austin Powers, Mr. Bean, Benny Hill, and now I think we know pretty much everything about the culture. But the only thing is that everytime I cross the road, I almost get killed. I look this way, but the car come this way. Tomorrow morning everybody just for me please, drive on the other side it's so easy." Santino goes on to say.

Then he invites Sheamus out and starts talking to him, and then cracking jokes.

"...now we have green tea, we have ginger tea...oh..." He stops, Aly snickers.

"Sheamus is even laughing to himself about it." I point out.

"Haha nice!"

"Um, sorry sorry. But we also have an autographed picture of Mr. T!"

"You know what Santino? I think I got you all wrong. I mean you're not a bad fella, I think you're just misunderstood. You know it's funny, I knew a fella just like you back home in Ireland. And just like you, he only had one friend. And that friend was a donkey. The funny thing about this fella was, well he was, well let's just say everyone in the town called him the villiage idiot."

"I almost thought he was going to make a Shrek reference."

"Oh, 'cause of the donkey thing. I got you."

"You see that? That bothers me so much. How could these people call a donkey the villiage idiot? It's a donkey. You know, maybe these people should lower their expectations from a donkey. Anyway, you now what? I think it's time for some tea. Now, do you take your tea dark or milky?" He says, then realizes what he just said and everyone in the audience starts laughing.

"What is a step down from a donkey?" Aly laughs.

"I have no idea."

"No, I uh...no no no. I'm not...I am not trying to be smart at all. I apologize. I am not referring when I say milky to the fact that you have no pigmentation. No! No, people...you're not helping. Um, don't make him angered please. I don't like it when he's angered. You know what? Speaking of anger...Sheamus. You must admit, you have some rage and that anger inside you. And I did some research, studying psychology." He goes on.

"You just don't want him to kick your ass, that's what."

"...the first reason is that you have been exposed to Gamma Rays. The second reason is probably when you were growing up, you were excluded from activities with the other kids, because you're a ginger."

"Ohhh." Mike snickers.

"No. No. I uh, I'm not. Oh you're generous people, but you're not really helping right now. Um, I'm not that person Sheamus. I'm not going to exclude you from activities and fun. Look I invited you to my party...this is our party. This is just not your party. I'm not going to treat you like you're a ghost...OH."

"Hah! That was good!"

"No. Come on that's not funny. Everyone knows that ghosts are not this white, come on." Santino jokes again ahd Aly starts laughing.

"You're a very funny fella aren't you Santino huh? I'll tell you what...you have me laughing so hard, I forget why I hate you in the first place."

"Exactly, I think you and I have the potential to get along famously Sheamus. You know, I can't remember why you hate me either."

"Sheamus hates you because you beat him." Kozlov adds, taking the mic from Santino.

"Haha, haha I don't know what he's talking about."

"Yes you did. You beat Sheamus. It was the biggest upset in WWE history, ever." Kozlov finishes, laughing.

"He has a point there." Aly snickers.

"Thank you very much Kozlov. Your memory is so good. Um, you know what? Um...oh! You're low on tea. I don't like the way you're looking at me...um. Here's some tea here." Santino hesitates, shaking the teapot.

Then at one point as Sheamus held out the cup, Santino dropped the teapot right on Sheamus and he was angry.

"Oh boy, here we go."

The GM dings in and Cole reads that Santino will face Sheamus without Kozlov being there. The match starts and the GM dinged in again as Santino was avoiding Sheamus. Cole read that if he doesn't get into the ring, he's suspended. He gets into the ring and Santino gets disqualified due to a low blow to Sheamus.

"Nice."

While Santino was celebrating, Sheamus got up and did that kick to the face to Santino knocking him out. Sheamus was going for the cross move and that's when John Morrison came out and went after Sheamus, then pulled Santino out of the ring and back up the ramp. Aly rolls her eyes. The camera switches backstage to John watching the Wrestlemania promo and when it was over Wade is in the room. He looks to the side surprised.

"Wrestlemania eh? The grandest stage of all. Showcase of the immortals. The music, the lights, the crowd...just imagine never being able to experience that again John. But all you have to do is the right thing. In two weeks time, all you got to do is raise my hand and award me the WWE Championship. Then you can experience Wrestlemania as many times as you want. And the Nexus is going to be nothing but a distant memory to you. Now do your job. And do it right, or your career with the WWE will be nothing but a distant memory."

"I'd really love to punch Wade."

"Been there done that." I laugh.

"So true." She snickers.

We go to commercial and when we came back, Mike was already ready for the match so we all got up and walked to the curtain to wait for our turn to come out. First Randy came out of course, then it was R-Truth, followed by Daniel Bryan and Mark Henry. Then it was time for us to come out. Mike and Aly went out first, followed by Alex and I. Aly had he arms linked with Mike's, and I had my arm linked with Alex's as we walked down the ramp. He let Aly go as he did his little entrance to the ring thing he does and she walked around to the side of the ring with Alex and myself where Cole and Josh were. That's when we see Cole get up. Alex and him hug, then high five with one hand and then both hands. Aly and I exhange looks and then laugh and shake our heads.

"Really Alex? Really? I ask laughing.

"Dork."

"Buddies now?"

"I think they are." Aly laughs.

Then after Cole sits back down Alex walks over.

"Buddies with Cole now huh?" I joke.

"Hush." He retorts playfully.

"Well you're hugging the guy, and high fiving him haha." I laugh, Aly snickers.

But that's when the ninny music plays and all of Nexus besides Otunga walk out. And then John walks out as the ref.

"Oh joy, our ninny stalkers are both going to be out here."

"Ewww..."

The match starts, Aly, Alex and myself are now on the other side of the ring and it's twelve year old against Gabriel. Gabriel starts kicking his legs/feet like a weirdo.

"Oookay...can you say weirdo?" I say laughing.

"Just a tad..." Aly rolls her eyes.

It goes on for a while between them. After Gabriel tags in McGillicutty, not too soon after Mike tags himself in and get McGillicutty from behind.

"Haha."

After a bit of beating him up, he gets him into the corner and does the running clothesline in the corner move that Aly likes so much.

"Woo!"

He goes for the pin, but it's a kickout. The match went on and on, and soon all of Nexus was out of the ring and Orton's team was left in it. But then we hear people booing and we look and see Otunga walking out. We decide to just keep an eye on him. It soon was Daniel Bryan against Slater. They both were laying on the mat, but when Slater got up he knocked Miz right off the side of the ring.

"You stupid chick."

Alex grabbed the briefcase and went over to check on him. It then came down to Randy and Wade in the ring. Randy went for the pin once but McGillicutty came in and broke it up. Then Truth came in to deal with him, which resulted in Gabriel kicking him in the face dealing with him. That caused Henry to come in to beat him up and then Husky and Slater came in to deal with him. Daniel Bryan climbed the turnbuckle and jumped off, kicking them knocking the both of them down. It was total carnage in the ring, bodies everywhere.

"Holy jesus..."

We then see Miz sneaking up, looking over the side of the ring.

"What the hell is he doing?" I ask.

"I don't know but that's kind of funny." Aly laughs a little.

Randy is all fired up, the Viper ready to strike. That's when Otunga tries to get involved and John tries to stop him. Randy stands up and that's when Mike gets into the ring and hold Randy in the position for the skull crushing finale. Alex crawls into the ring and hits Randy in the gut with the briefcase and Mike delivers the skull crushing finale and follows Alex out of the ring quickly.

"What the hell!"

Wade covers Randy for the win and he gets it. We quickly walk over to Mike and Alex.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but that wasn't cool.

They start dragging us along, trying to get us to move quickly as John is chasing them up the ramp yelling.

"What the hell was that?" Aly aks after we get backstage.

"I know you're not the best of friends with Randy Mike. But you let Nexus win." I add.

"You know we hate them, they're trying to get us to join them and now you go and do something like that? What were you thinking?" She sighs.

"I'm sorry about saying this, but it's bad enough that you even helped Alex." I say, shaking my head in disappointment.

Aly pulls her arm out of Mike's hand and shakes her head.

"You both messed up this time."

"Good one." She says sarcastically as I walk past her and she turns to follow me to the room.

Once we get into the room, I sit down on the couch trying not to flip out.

"Look at this, first time I'm ever disappointed in Alex. Now I know how you felt those times Mike messed up."

"It's not a fun feeling." She says, shaking her head.

"I know that now."

"Especially for me since this is the third time I've felt like this and we just got over our last issue not that long ago too."

"First time for me. But they do say there is a first time for everything. I wasn't really expecting

it. But who said relationships were perfect right?"

"Right."

"Well it won't be long 'till they walk in here."

"I say we go to the car and wait."

"Right, sounds good. Let's go." I say, getting up grabbing my jacket.

She grabs hers too and we start walking down the hall as they come around the corner behind us. We pay no attention and keep walking, but I'm stopped by Ted of all people.

"Just go ahead Aly, I'll meet you in the car alright?"

"I'll wait by the door." She says, pointing down the hall.

"Okay. What do you want Ted? As you can see, I'm not in the best of moods right now." I say, as Aly walks down to the door.

"Awe, why what's the matter?"

"They did something stupid that they have to make up for, I'm not breaking up with him if that's what you're hoping." I retort, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh no, I wasn't hoping that."

"Riiight." I say sarcastically.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

"I just saw you a bit upset and wanted to make sure you were okay. Is that a crime?"

"From you? Yes."

He then sees Mike and Alex heading down the hall.

"I shall see you again." He says walking off.

"Dumbass." I mutter, wakling down to the door where Aly's standing.

We head out into the cold air and find the car and get in, waiting. We're both sitting in the back, looking at things on our phones when the guys come out and get into the car. The ride back to the hotel was quiet. We all got out once we got there and up to our room.

"When is this silent treatment going to end?" Alex asks me.

"Somiglia a non lo prende." Aly says to me.

"Posso trattarlo da qui. Appena andare nella stanza con Mike." I say back to her.

"Bene. Buona fortuna."

I nod and wait for her to go into her room. When she does, I turn to Alex.

"I hate this...I hate this feeling. This feeling of disappointment, and being mad at you."

"I'm sorry." He hangs his head.

"I don't want to be mad at you but...but I am. I just...I don't know." I try to keep my voice from cracking because at this point I feel like I'm going to cry.

He winces and starts to move to hug me but isn't sure I'll let him. I motion that it's okay for him to come over and hug me, because I need it from him. He comes over and hugs me tightly.

"Don't make me get these feelings again, please. I don't like them. Not at all."

"You know I can't really promise that but I can say that I will do my very best. I hate seeing

you like this and knowing that I did that." He says quietly.

"I've been disappointed a lot. A lot to the point where I was in a state of depression. Even ask Mike or Aly, they know about it. It wasn't good and I don't want to go back there." I say sniffing.

"I'm sorry." He repeats, kissing my forehead.

"I forgive you this time. Next time might take more than 'I'm sorry'."

"I know."

I pull away from him, wiping the bottom of my eyes.

"No matter what though, you're always going to be my dork." I laugh.

"Of course." He chuckles, helping to wipe my eyes.

"I guess I should get out of this thing, get more comfortable clothes on."

He nods and reluctantly lets me go. I head into the bathroom to change after grabbing clothes. Meanwhile Aly's in her room, and she grabs pjs to change into, heading into the bathroom. She comes out and puts on a zip-up hoodie and slippers before going out on the balcony to look at the stars. Mike's sitting in the room, sighing to himself and can't believe he made her feel this way again.

"Stupid, stupid stupid." He keeps saying to himself.

She sighs and rubs her eyes, sniffling. He finally gets up, and comes out to her.

"Lyssa? I know this probably won't do anything but I'm still saying it. I'm really, really sorry I did this again to you."

"You're right, it doesn't really do much." She keeps wiping her eyes.

"I hate feeling like this." She whispers bitterly, trying to stop crying.

"I know. I'm stupid for doing this again. Don't cry, please. I don't want to see you cry, it kills me to see you cry." He says, she sniffled and rubs her cheeks trying to dry them.

He can't take it anymore, he hugs her from behind and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"Please don't. It's gonna make me cry too." He says, and she spins around and buries her face in his shoulder.

As soon as she does that, he hugs her tightly, trying not to cry himself.

"I love you but you really need to think about things before you do them." She mumbles.

"I know. Just no more crying...please?"

"For tonight at least." She replies quietly with a sigh.

"Thank you. Let me guess...it's the couch for me again isn't it?"

"Normally I would but I don't want to let go right now."

"Then come on, I think we both need sleep." He suggests, she nods and pulls back enough to let him lead her back into the room.

She lays down on the bed and then he lays next to her.

"Night Lyssa. Get some sleep okay?"

She hugs up against his side and nods quietly. He shuts the light off and starts dozing off himself. I come out of the bathroom talking on my phone to John.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for being concerned. Yeah, things are worked out. You too, bye." I finish, hanging up and shutting the phone off.

"Who was that?" Alex asks curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking that is." He adds.

"It was just John, he saw how upset I looked when I left with Aly. He wanted to make sure I was alright, as the brother he is to me."

"Oh."

I climb into bed next to him and immediately curl up into him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For apologizing. And the hug, I really needed it."

"Well I screwed up so it was only right of me to apologize and I will always have hugs for you when you need them."

"I know. I still love you no matter what."

"I love you too." He says, kissing you.

"Now I think we both need sleep after everything." I say after pulling away.

"Night love." He nods in agreement.

"Night."


	102. Raw World Tour: London, England

It's the day after Raw, it felt good to have Alex apologize last night. I absolutely hated that feeling, and I'm glad John called to see if I was alright. I wake up in the morning to find Alex not there, but instead I see a small note. I read it and it said that he went out and he'll be back later, and of course to end the note he told me how much he really loves me as well as how sorry he still is for last night. I smile to myself and get out of bed, going into my suitcase for clothes to wear today. I grab the clothes I chose to wear, jewelry that went along with it and my makeup. I headed into the bathroom and took a shower before changing.

I changed into a pink, Sinful Shortckae T-Shirt, and jeans. I did my makeup and nails next which consisted of pink nail polish, pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. I went onto my jewelry next which was a pink and white diamond heart necklace, pink star earrings, pink sapphire and white topaz bracelet, and a pink sapphire and diamond flower ring. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed and put my shoes on, followed by my watch. After sitting around for a while, I decided I wanted to get something quick to eat. I put on my jacket, grab the key card, and head out.

Meanwhile Aly wakes up as well and Mike's not there either. She also sees a note on the pillow next to her and it's telling that he too went out and will be back later, and how extremely sorry he is for last night and how he really loves her. She just sighs and gets up, grabbing stuff to wear for the day. She heads into the bathroom and changes into a Gir T-shirt that says 'Deal With It' and jeans. Her makeup consisted of black eyeshadow and vitamin water flavored lip balm. Her jewelry consisted of yellow star earrings, a small green beaded lucite bracelet and a sparkling light green crystal necklace and the Sally ring that Mike bought that matches his. She came out of the bathroom after finishing up and sat on the side of the bed, and put her shoes on.

She then decided to see what was happening with me and Alex, so she walked over to the door separating the rooms and opened it. She looked in to find no one in the room. She wonders where I am, so she decides to call me. I hear 'Trouble' by Pink and I answer my phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where'd you go? I looked in the room and saw that you and DC weren't in there. You with him?"

"I'm at the little cafe down the street and actually no. I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. He left a note for me telling me that he'd be back later and that he loves me so much and he's really sorry for last night. Mike there?" I reply sitting down at one of the tables in the cafe with my drink.

"Nope. He left a note too, saying almost the same thing. It's going to take a lot for them to make this up to us Dolce."

"I know. He kind of made me feel better last night. I just like broke down, I didn't like the feeling I had towards him. It took me over the edge and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt better after he apologized and just hugged me tightly. I hope I don't feel that way again."

"Well last night for me, I was crying too. Mike came out and told me not to cry, that he couldn't see me like that anymore. He was going to cry himself, I could sense it in his voice, the way he was talking to me."

"Yeah. Well hey I'm about to head back. Want me to get you something?"

"Yeah, sure. You know what I like."

"Of course. See you when I get back." I say hanging up.

I head over to the counter and get what Aly likes and then start heading back and my phone rings 'PDA'.

"Hey Alex." I answer, walking along back to the hotel.

"How're you feeling today CareBear?"

"I'm fine. I'm just heading back to the hotel from getting something for Aly and myself from the cafe down the street. You going to be back soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up here and then I'll be back."

"Alright, so I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Love you CareBear."

"Love you too Alex." I say, before hanging up.

I put my phone back into my pocket of my jeans and start heading back to the hotel. Once I get there, I walk in and take the elevator up to the floor and walk back into my room. After taking my jacket off, I walk into Aly and Mike's room to give her what I had bought her. We sit there for a while talking, until I hear the door to my room open.

"Well that's Alex, I'll be in the room if you need me okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods her head, and then I walk back into the room.

No sooner when I walked into my room, Mike walked back into the room with a bag in his hand. Aly looks at the bag curiously.

"I know, you're wondering what's in the bag."

"Uh-huh.."

"Sit down, close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

He takes what he got out of the bag, and takes it out of it's box. He stands in front of her holding it.

"Alright, you can open them."

She opens her eyes and gasps, touching the wooden box carefully with her fingertips.

"Ohh..."

"I remember you telling me about you being called Princess/BriarRose/Aurora as a kid because of the movie and because your middle name is Rose. I thought about that and realized I have my own personal princess"

"Aww..." She smiles, then taking the box looking at all the details on the sides and inside the front.

"This is so pretty..." She says quietly.

"I knew you'd like it, which is why I got it."

She sets it down on the bed and then proceeds to jump on Mike, kissing him happily. He stumbles a bit, but smiles after she pulls away.

"I'm forgiven?" He asks.

"I had pretty much forgiven you already but this would have gotten me too. It shows me that you actually listen instead of just tuning me out or things like that." She says with a smile.

"And that means more than any gift. I feel like a princess because you are an amazing boyfriend despite these bumps in the road." She adds.

"I love you, so much." He says, hugging her.

"I love you too." She replies, squeezing him tightly.

"I wanna go show Dolce what you got me." She says, pulling away from the hug and grabbing the box heading into my room where she sees Alex and I sitting there and talking.

"Looooook." She says, showing me.

"Oooh, what is it?" I ask.

"It's a keepsake box." She pulls the top off and shows that there's room to put things inside.

"It's pretty! Let me guess, Mike got it for you."

"Mmhmm. He actually paid attention to what I was telling him about my nicknames from when we were kids. Remember all those Sleeping Beauty names?"

"Yeah I remember them, That's sweet."

"Well you're looking super smiley Dolce, what did DC do?"

"He's waiting until later on tonight to show me what he did. He said it's surprise."

"You close your eyes." Alex says to me.

"Alright." I say closing my eyes, so I don't find out what he did.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Aly exclaims as he shows her the slip of paper about the star.

He tells her where he plans on taking me so that I would be able to see it.

"Aww that's a great idea. Good job DC." She smiles, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask, laughing.

"Yes." Aly laughs as Alex puts the stuff away.

He goes to sit back down next to me and that's when Aly notices something on the back pockets of his pants.

"You realize you're wearing sparkly pants?"

"Yes Windy, I'm aware there are sparkles on my pockets." He sighs.

"Just checking...Captain SparklyPants."

"Hey, I like those pants." I laugh.

"You like any pair of jeans he wears." She points out.

"And only because they're hot jeans to you." She adds.

"Hot jeans?" Alex asks me, trying not to laugh.

"It's a long story." I reply laughing.

"I don't think I could really explain it all that well." I add.

"Me either." Aly says, laughing.

"But anyway...we're going to be in London tonight for the show. Are you going to talk about the underwear thing again?" I laugh, asking Alex.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to head back into the room. I kind of left Mike in there alone." Aly says, heading for the door separating the rooms.

She's holding the box carfeully as she sets the top back in place while walking through the door.

"I'm glad you like that." Mike says as she walks into the room.

"I do, very much. I'll find a special spot for it whenever we get the chance to go to my place." She says, setting the box down on the table.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day before we have to leave for London for the show? Just hang or what?"

"Hm...we could go swimming, I saw they have a heated indoor pool here." She suggests.

"Sure, let's do that." He nods in agreement.

She walks over to her bag and grabs her suit and heads into the bathroom to change. She comes out pulling down the bottom of her terry cloth cover-up dress.

"All ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, got the towels?" She replies, slipping on her flip flops.

"Yep, right here." He says, holding them up.

"Alright, let's go." She smiles, linking hands with him after grabbing the room key.

They head down to the pool, Aly ignoring the looks she's getting from her stalkers as usual, coming out of the elevator. Mike has his arm draped across her shoulders, with hers around his waist and she laughs a little at the jealous looks as they walk into the pool area. When they walk in, he lets her go and he takes off his shirt, after setting the towels down. She laughs and whistles teasingly. He laughs as well, and when he's all set he just jumps right into the pool. She shakes her head and pulls off her terry cloth dress, setting it on the chair and then she makes sure her hair is secure in a ponytail before she walks over to the edge of the pool.

"Come one, it's easier if you just jump in."

She laughs a little and then jumps back as he splashes her. She jogs over to the deep end and walks off the edge, dropping into the water. She swims forward a bit before coming up to the surface, and she doesn't see him anywhere. But that's when she feels arms grab her from behind.

"Haha, I got you." He laughs.

"So you did." She giggles, turning around to face him.

"You can't escape me this time, not that much space to swim away." He teases.

"Aw darn." She jokes.

"You could try, but it's most likely I'd get you."

"I think I could do it, but maybe I want to be caught." She replies with a teasing smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really." She says amusedly.

The really game goes on for about another minute. After that, they just hang out, swimming

in the pool, then sitting at one of the tables drying off for a bit before he phone goes off. It's me texting her, telling her that it's about time to go so they better get up to the room and get ready so we're not late.

"Come on, we got to go get ready." She says, pulling on the cover-up again.

He drapes the towel over his shoulders and he grabs everything and follows her back out to the elevator and they head up to our floor and into the room where they both get ready for the show. She comes out and sits on the bed to put her shoes on.

"Ready yet?" I ask, popping my head in the doorway.

"Just about Dolce. Chill a little." Aly laughs.

"Well I want the night to hurry up, because I want to find out the surprise Alex has for me. I'm excited."

"You'll love it, I'm positive."

"Well still, I want to see the surprise so let's go."

"Okay, let's go." She says, sliding her sunglasses on top of her head and putting her jacket on.

"Woo." I say, and we all leave and head to the arena, waiting backstage for Mike's match.

Aly sits comfortably with her back against the arm of the couch, her legs thrown over Mike's lap and her arms around him loosely as she lays her head against his shoulder.

"It's a shame we're going to have to move." She says lightly.

"Not for a while though, well only until the person comes in telling me I have to go out there."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She laughs.

"Exactly."

"Awww, that's just so cute." I laugh.

"Back at you." She retorts, since I'm sitting on Alex's lap with his arms wrapped around me.

After a while, the stagehand knocks on the door and tells Mike that it's time to start heading out.

"Aw man, now we got to move."

"Aww." Aly laughs lightly and slides off the couch.

"Time for more funny rants to the crowd."

"I have a feeling this is going to be good." Aly snickers.

We do the usual routine of walking out to the music and down the ramp and getting into the ring. As the music fades, Mike looks at the crowd after getting the mic and then tells Alex to explain to the crowd what he does and what not. Then he hands the mic back to him and Mike starts talking. He talks and the crowd starts doing their 'what?' chant and Aly shakes her head in amusement.

"Don't 'what' me, you sound like a bunch of ducks. Quack quack quack quack quack, shut your mouth while I'm talking." He says to the crowd and Alex imitates a duck walk.

Aly and I look at each other and start laughing.

"...anything I've ever said, let it be known that I'm Mr. Money In The Bank and I will cash this in and I will be WWE Champion. Not only that, I will be the poster child of the WWE. I am the reason you people are here tonight!" He goes onto say, Alex chilling in one corner, I'm sitting on the ringpost adjacent from him and Aly's sitting on the ringpost across from him.

She sits back on the ringpost a little and sees the cameraman come up and start taking pictures out of the corner of her eye. She just ignores him and continues watching Mike.

"Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...no no no no no no. You don't get to do my catch phrase! If you have anything to say to me, you raise your hand!" And again a lot of people raise their hands.

"Haters."

"Oh. Oh. You all have something to say to me huh? Okay, let's find someone who has something new. With all the Cena gear on. You got your Cena hat, your Cena wristbands, your Cena neckchain, your Cena...shirt. You have something to say to me huh? Would everyone like to hear what this kid has to say to me?" And everyone says 'yeah'.

We're all watching from the ring in amusement.

"Really? Really? Really? Okay." He argues with the crowd before getting out and going over to the kid.

"You have something to say to me kid? Go ahead, let me hear it. Actuaaally, I really don't care what you have to say! I don't care what any of you have to say! Do you get it? Do you get it?" He says, getting back in.

Aly laughs a little and shakes her head again.

"Shut your mouth while I'm talking. When I say my catchphrase, I was absolute silence!" He exclaims, standing in the middle of the ring waiting for the silence.

Alex climbs the ontop of the ropes, waiting for the silence as well but it never comes. He gets down and then walks over to where I was and leans against me, while Mike asks for a chair and he puts it in the middle of the ring. Aly just laughs. He then looks at her and he starts talking to her, but without the mic so no one else hears it.

"Come here."

"Why?" She laughs.

"Come onnnn, sit with me."

"Oh alright, you dork." She says amusedly, sliding down off the ring post.

She walks over and sits in his lap and he wraps his arms around her. Then Alex drops to the mat, his arms folded behind his head and one foot over the other like he was going to take a nap. I laugh at him and wave.

"Hi!" I exclaim laughing.

Aly stretches out her leg and manages to tap him in the shoulder with her foot jokingly.

"I'll wait, this isn't my final tour by the way. I will be coming back year after year after year, so you are stuck with me. Now shutup!" Mike says, then waiting and Alex fakes to stretch and yawn, folding his arms over his chest now.

Aly laughs at them.

"Comfortable?" I laugh, yelling to Alex over the crowd.

"Yup!"

Then the crowd starts chanting Cena, and Mike stares at them. Then the crowd goes nuts and Mike looks and there's Cena running to the ring. He quickly lets Aly go, while he and Alex quickly scamper away out of the ring. Aly sighs and shakes her head. She picks up the chair and hands it to one of the workers outside the ring. John grabs a mic and starts talking to Miz something about them not wanting to hear him talk. Miz then rips off his shirt in an angered fashion. Aly giggles to herself as she and I get out of the ring.

"I'll say your catch phrase right now. You're the Miz and you suck! You want to do something about it? Let's go!" John adds.

"Hey! Not cool!"

After John got ready, the bell rang and the match started. But as usual in the end, Miz lost to John via the Attitude Adjustment. Aly sighs and slides into the ring.

"Okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, fine."

"I really can't wait to get back to the States, this is just so old and annoying now." She says to him as they slide out of the ring and head backstage with Alex and I.

"Another match lost...bleh." I sigh.

"It sucks to watch it happen, I can't imagine how bad it is to be the one it happens to." Aly

says, laying her head against Mike's shoulder as we walk to the room.

"Just be lucky that you're not being the one that it happens to."

"Poor you." She sighs, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Once we get into the room, he goes off and changes so that when we're ready, we can leave.

"You know I was so tempted to jump off the ringpost tonight and lay next to you." I say to Alex.

"You should have." He laughs.

"You would've liked that wouldn't you?"

"Yes he would have." Aly snickers.

"I had a perfect view from where I was sitting anyway." I joke.

Aly shakes her head amusedly and Alex smirks.

"Are you guys all set to go?" Mike asks, coming out from changing.

We all nod and head out to the car to go back to the hotel. When we get to the thoel, Alex stops me as Aly and Mike walk ahead to the elevator.

"Do you know what time it is?" He smiles at me.

"Oooh surprise time?" I ask excitedly.

"You guessed right. Let's go." He says, leading me back outside.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you where we were going would it?"

"Right..." I say, pouting a little.

He leads me down the street and to one of the beaches in town. We walk out onto the sand and he stops me.

"What're we doing here?" I ask.

He pulls the star paper out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"I know I messed up and I wanted to do something special for you so that's what I got you." He says.

"I have my own star?" I say, finishing reading the paper.

"Yup. Somewhere up there, is your own personal star." He says, pointing up to the sky.

I look up, then back at him. That's when I'm overcome with joy and I jump on him. He stumbles a little and then steadies me, laughing.

"I'm taking that as an 'I really really like it' response."

"No, an 'I really really love it' response. You're awesome." I reply.

"I love you too." He says amusedly.

"Even though I already forgave you last night, I've definately forgiven you now." I say, and he gives a quiet sigh of relief.

"Did you decide to take me here because this was where we went after our first date?"

"Maybe." He smiles.

"You definately deserved one of these, so much right now." I say, then kissing him.

He smiles and pulls me closer.

"I think we should start heading back now." I say, after pulling away after a while.

"Yeah, we have another show tomorrow." He agrees as we both start to walk back.

Once we get back to the hotel, we walk up and into our room. That's when I burst into Aly and Mike's room dancing around the room all happy.

"I have my own star!"

"What is wrong with her?" Mike asks, watching me with a werid look while Aly just laughs.

"Is she on drugs or something? Sugar high? What is it?" He asks.

"DC did that adopt-a-star thing. So now Dolce has her own star." She explains giggling.

"Yup! Look!" I say holding out the paper to him.

"Nice." He says after reading it.

"But to add to your question, I did have some sugar today."

"That explains it some." Mike laughs.

"I think we may have to cut you off from that sugar." He adds.

"Nooo." I gasp.

"You can't do that."

"Good luck with trying." Aly says to Mike with a laugh.

"I have a secret stash, you'll never find it!" I say, quickly heading back into my room.

Aly shakes her head amusedly, laying back down.

"You okay?" Alex asks, laughing.

"Mike wants to take away my sugar!" I exclaim.

"Alright, calm down." He coaxes.

"Noooo, I like my sugar." I pout.

"The only sugar you have to worry about is right here." He refers to himself and I just laugh at him.

"Does that mean I get to eat you?" I joke.

"Now YOU would like that wouldn't you?" He asks, laughing.

"Maaaaybe." I tease.

"Alright, you have to calm down. You're clearly tired, I can see it."

I already start to calm down and lean against him more and more.

"And here comes the crash."

"You better go and change." He says.

"Yeah, I should." I say, going over to my bag and getting my pjs, heading to the bathroom but end up bumping into the wall.

"I'm okay." I say walking into the bathroom.

Alex shakes his head anc chuckles before changing himself. After changing I come out of the bathroom, successfully not bumping into anything and immediately laying on the bed. Alex pulls me over to him and lightly kisses me.

"Night love."

I mumble 'Night' to him before falling asleep, and he shuts off the light, going to sleep himself. Aly and Mike of course are already sleeping.


	103. Raw World Tour: Innsbruck, Austria

Today we're flying out to Austria for another Raw live show. All of us are already up and everything, getting our things together for the plane trip. Going through my suitcase to rearrange and pack my things up again, I notice this piece of paper. I reach into the suitcase and unfold the paper and read what it says. I read that it says 'You'll be in my heart. I'll be there always'.

"Awww!" I exclaim from the floor.

"Found my little note, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." I say, finishing rearranging my clothes and such in my suitcase.

"It's sweet." I add, closing my suitcase with everything packed.

Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room, they're both busy packing as well. After packing her suitcase, she goes into her carry-on bag she takes on the plane with her. She goes into it to make sure everything was in there. That's when she finds a note that says 'I love you Lyssa. You'll always be my princess'.

"Awww!" She exclaims, and Mike smiles to himself as he hears her.

"Mike, that's so sweet."

"Oh I'm just proving to you that I love you Lys."

She smiles to herself as she finishes checking to make sure she has everything. We all meet out in the hall and get into the elevator, heading down to the lobby. We return the key cards and then walk out to the car that's going to take us to the airport to head out to Austria. We board the plane after getting to the airport.

"I so can't wait until we're back in the states. This time difference really messes you up." I state.

"Monday CareBear, monday we're in Pennsylvania finally." Alex chuckles.

"Thank god."

As soon as the seatbelt light went off, I unbuckled and laid across the seats with my head in his lap again.

"So we go to Austria and then we fly out back to France again. I don't get it, we go from France to Wales, to England, to Austria and back to France again."

"Eh, it's just how the schedule goes I guess." He shrugs.

"By the way, thank you for the note again this morning. It was really sweet."

"I just love you Carly."

"And I love you to."

As usual the flight was long. Aly and Mike were sitting behind us, watching a movie and I was chilling out while Alex was running his fingers through my hair occasionally. I laid there, listening to my music to make the plane ride go a bit quicker for me. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep with Alex still running his fingers through my hair. After a few hours we landed and Alex woke me up telling me we were getting off the plane. As soon as we got off the plane, we walked out of the gate and found our driver that would bring us to the hotel.

"Another show, probably another loss tonight." I sigh.

"I agree with Windy the losses are getting old." He agrees.

"Let's just hope that tonight is a success."

Once we get to the hotel, we get our rooms and everything and head up to the floor and into them.

"Dude the bed is super bouncy." Aly laughs, bouncing on it.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Mike laughs.

"And you all say I have a dirty mind, jeez." She snorts.

"Ah, I'm not the one who said it. Carly's the one who said it."

"And you all agreed with her." She points out amusedly.

"I wasn't even thinking that way. I was going to comment about jumping on the bed. You know like last time?"

"Sure you were..." She says sarcastically.

"You don't believe me." He gasps, faking being insulted.

"Nope." She laughs.

"I'm insulted." He jokes.

"Aww...does it hurt?" She teases.

He stares her down until he busts up laughing and she starts laughing too.

"You goofball."

He walks over and flops down onto the bed, next to her. She lays on her stomach and stares down at him.

"Hi."

"Hi to you too." He chuckles.

"So what are we doing before the show? Anything?"

"I'll leave that up for you to choose. What do you want to do?" He asks.

"Hmmm, I read something about a Crystal World. Let's go there."

"Oooh sounds fun." She sits up.

"That means it's going to be sparkly." She says all excited.

"Yes, there's going to be lots of sparkle." Mike chuckles.

"Let's go then!"

"Let me go see if Alex and Carly are up for going." Mike says, getting up.

"Alright."

He knocks and pokes his head into me and Alex's room.

"Hey, we're going to go to that Crystal World thing, you guys want to go?" He asks.

"I'm up for it, sounds like fun." I nod.

"Sure, why not." Alex agrees.

"And Mike, now you decide to knock on the door?" I laugh.

"I didn't want to walk in on something again." He rolls his eyes.

"I know, I'm just saying. Now you knock."

"Shut up." He sticks his tongue out.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Alright, no fighting children." Aly teases, coming up behind Mike.

"Haha very funny."

"Come on, we do want to go so we have enough time to walk around before we have to

come back and get ready."

"Right." I say, getting up.

"No freaking out over sparkles." I add laughing.

"Shut up. You get like this over other stuff so be quiet." She says, sticking out her tongue.

"Name that other stuff." I laugh.

"I can think of one person in particular that makes you giggly besides DC." She smirks.

"Don't you dare say it outloud." I say, as soon as I realize who you're talking about.

"What are you going to do about it?" She taunts while the guys look on in amusement.

"You wouldn't dare say it."

"Oh but I would." She grins.

"No one knows but you. Why can't we keep it that way?"

"For now I suppose. I just want to get going." She laughs.

"I want to know." Mike adds.

"Of course you do." Aly says, amusedly.

"You'll never know Mike, now let's go. Aly's getting impatient."

She leans up and whispers in Mike's ear and then goes to go get her jacket.

"You like the werewolf from Twilight?" He laughs.

"So I do, is that such a bad thing?" I add, laughing myself.

"I guess we each have our own things to geek out over." He says, shrugging.

"I'm still going to razz you about it though." He adds, grinning.

"And here I thought I was going to be able to hide it from you forever."

"You know I would have found out eventually." He points out.

"Yeah well, hey I can't help it. The first movie I didn't like him. It all started with the 2nd movie. Does it help to say that I liked the vampire originally?"

"Not really." He laughs.

"Figured. But can we drop the subject? Or are you going to continue to razz me about it?"

"Ah, I'll razz you later since Lys is poking me repeatedly. Let's go." He chuckles.

"Thanks for keeping that a secret Aly!" I exclaim laughing as we walk out of the room and down to the lobby, to head out to the car.

"Now you know how I feel when I get teased about my love of sparkles and shiny things." She retorts, giggling.

"The only one who's razzing me about it is Mike." I say, as we get into the car and head off to the Crystal World.

"I got in my razzing a while back and your boyfriend probably won't razz you." She points out.

"No of course not." Alex replies.

"Awww..." She teases.

"Like Mike said, we all have our things we geek out about." He adds.

"True." She agrees.

We soon pull up to the Crystal World and see what is on the outside.

"Whoa." Mike says.

"That's interesting..." Aly says slowly.

"That waterfall is pretty though." I add, and she nods.

"Good thing I brought my camera." I pat my jacket pocket.

"Me too. Cameras come in handy a lot."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Which means we can catch you two in a dorky moment."

"Hey!" Mike and Alex exclaim.

"You're cute when you have those dorky moments. I mean you should see all the screen captures of you on your fansite. You make the funniest faces, well thanks to the screen captures." I say to Alex.

"You have the funny screen captures too." Aly adds, looking at Mike.

"For the both of you, some of them look like you're either high or really drunk." I laugh and

they both pretend to be insulted.

"Come on, let's go. We've wasted enough time as it is." Aly says, laughing.

We all get out and go inside. Walking by the pool of water and the waterfall, heading inside where it's all sparkly and pretty.

"Oooh...sparklies." Aly says quietly in awe, as she looks around.

"I've never seen you this quiet before." Mike says, looking at her.

"I think she's in shock with all the sparklies." I tease.

"Quiet you." She says to me.

We continue walking through the place, taking some pictures and commenting on the displays. We decide to split up and when we had to head back to get ready for the show, we meet by the car. Aly and Mike stay inside, while Alex and I head back outside by the pool of water and waterfall.

"That looks pretty cool." Alex admits, watching the waterfall.

"Must've taken forever to carve the face out of the mountain."

"I bet." He nods.

"We don't have anything like this in the states."

"They should, its really neat."

"Kind of hard to do because of all the cities and everything. I guess you only experience these things when you travel round the world."

"We're lucky to be able to travel and see this stuff." He agrees.

"These are times when you got to love working in this business." I say, and he chuckles with a nod.

Then we see Aly and Mike walk out, her with a bag in hand.

"What you get?" I ask.

"I got myself a necklace but Wonder Boy over here insisted on buying me something so I picked out a cute duck." She laughs, then reaches in the bag and hands me a box.

"I found this and it reminded me of something you'd like so yeah."

"Haha." I say, then opening the box and seeing a crystal bear with a heart.

"Awwww! It's so cute!"

"That's what I said when I saw it." She laughs.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"You finally got over all the sparklies in there huh?" I joke.

"Haha very funny." She says dryly.

"That's coming from the girl who likes a shirtless, 8-pack abs, werewolf." She adds.

The guys are laughing as we argue and play fight the whole way back to the hotel.

"Alright, separate you two." Mike says as we get to our doors to the rooms.

We laugh and stick our tongues out at each other one last time before we go into our room.

"We get to hear Mike talk in german tonight haha." I laugh.

"The people always get super loud when they realize he's speaking their language, its fun to

hear." Alex comments.

"Even if we ourselves don't know what he's saying half the time. But I do know a bit of german, took it as a language course in school."

"I took French." Alex shrugs.

"I never knew that. But there is one phrase in german that I've known for years...Ich liebe dich." I say, and he looks at me curiously.

"I love you."

He says it back to me in french and then english with a smile. After a while of waiting, I poke my head in Aly and Mike's room.

"Beeilen Sie sich."

"Veniamo, rilassa!" Aly shoots back at me, laughing.

"How do you know how to speak German?" Mike asks, curiously.

"We both took it in school." Aly shrugs.

"I don't remember much from school, but I remember some." I add.

"I remember weird stuff. Like the random phrases we came up with instead of the practical things." She laughs.

"Well just let me know when you're ready." I say, closing the door and then walking over to the bed and flopping down on it.

Mike and her finish putting their shoes and jackets on, and knock on the door, meeting Alex and I in the hall.

"Going to heckle the germans tonight Mike?" I laugh.

"But of course." He grins.

"Must you heckle every wwe fan, no matter what country they're from? Haha."

"Yes. It's what I do." He laughs.

"I know, it's because you're awesome."

"Damn right." He nods.

"Well come on, oh awesome one. We have a show to get to." Aly jokes.

He tickles Aly a little in retaliation as we get to the car and then we head out to the show.

"I wonder who you're facing tonight." I say to Alex, as we're sitting backstage, after he's changed for his match coming up soon.

"I have no idea." He shrugs.

Then there's a knock on the door and he's told it's time to head out there.

"Alright, we shall be back." I say, getting up with him.

"Have fun. Kick ass DC!" Aly says.

"I'll try my hardest Windy."

"Good luck." Mike chuckles.

He high fives him, and then we head out and when we get to the curtain his music plays and we do the usual routine of walking out and whatnot to the ring. Alex and I stand there talking, when the ninny music plays. Alex and I exchange looks.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on him." Alex mutters, rubbing his hands together with a little evil smirk.

"Oh no, he's got John coming out with him. Watch for Wade and his ordering of John to help. If I can I'll try to keep John out of interferring. This is one match I DON'T want you to lose."

He nods and kisses me before taking off his vest and handing it to me. Wade gets into the ring and he stares Alex down, and John goes ringside like I do. He sees me and he just nods, but he had a look like he didn't want to be out there. The bell rings, Wade and Alex are instantly locked up, glaring at each other.

"Kick his ass Alex!" I yell from ringside.

Alex pushes Wade into the corner and the ref starts counting to 5, for him to let go of Wade. He lets go then lightly taps the side of his face. He steps back, his hand over his mouth with a look like 'Oh, oops'. I'm laughing because I remember that from the FCW videos and John is trying not to laugh himself. Wade goes to run at him to attack him, but Alex just retaliates with a hard clothesline.

"In your face Wade! Haha!"

It was getting down to the end of the match, Wade got Alex up on his shoulders for his finisher Wasteland. He looks over at me and just smiles evily, and I glare back. But that's when Alex got free and he got off his shoulders and countered, then getting Wade in his finisher and dropping him, going for the pin. 1...2...3...and he wins.

"Yes!" I cheer, clapping wildly.

Alex pushes Wade out of the ring and I scramble into the ring and jump on him.

"You won, you won, you won!"

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" He mimics me, laughing.

"Carly, Alex look out!" We hear John's voice yelling over the crowd.

We look and see the rest of the ninnies running out, and that's when we bolt out of the ring, as soon as they get in. We both come into the room, breathing heavily.

"What the hell?" Aly asks, looking at us weirdly.

"Ninny brigade." I say, inbetween breaths.

"Oookay..."

"You see, Alex's opponent was Wade."

"Ooh I bet that was fun."

"Oh he beat his ass, won the match. I was in the ring celebrating with him, when John told us to look out. We look and see the rest of the ninnies running down to the ring so we bolted out of there."

"Jeez, I'm sad we missed it." Aly pouts.

"They got to ruin everything, everytime."

"Stupid ninnies."

"But it's done and over with, we can relax for now anyway." I say sitting down on the couch, catching my breath still.

"Nice job Alex, getting the one up on Barrett." Mike says, fist bumping with him.

"He deserved it big time. I finally got my hands on him."

"He's going to be feeling that tomorrow." Aly snicker.

"Definately." I add.

We all just sit around and relax until the stagehand comes to tell Mike it's time.

"Let the heckling begin." Aly laughs.

Mike chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. We all walk out, do the normal routine and get into the ring. Mike gets the mic and he starts talking.

"...I am Mr. Money In The Bank. That means that I am a future WWE Champion!"

Aly smiles at his confidence and we both exchange amused looks from our spots on the ringposts, and Alex was obviously near me, leaning against me again.

"I am the reason you people are here tonight! Do you understand what I'm saying?" He says slow again, and Alex starts snickering and so does Aly and I.

"Dorkus." Aly says, under her breath giggling.

"Schnauze! Schnauze, schnauze, schnauze, schnauze!" He exclaims and Aly can't stop giggling.

"Ich bin de nexte WWE Champion! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...nein nein nein nein nein nein, schnauze! Schnauze!" He yells in german and we're all trying not to laugh.

He stops in the middle of the ring, hoping for them to shut up. When they don't he steps forward to each side of the ropes, glaring at everyone.

"Nein, schnauze! Schnauze, schnauze!" He yells again and we all just crack up.

Aly's holding her side and giggling, her other hand holding onto the ropes so she don't tumble off. Mike stands in the middle of the ring with both hands over his ears like 'I can't hear you', and walks around in a circle before stopping in the middle of the ring.

"Because I'm the Miz...and I'm awesooooome!"

Aly's trying to stop giggling when he comes over to her.

"What was this?" She asks, imitating what he did with his hand over his ears.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"I'm teasing." She laughs, patting his cheeks.

It didn't take long before John's music played and he ran out and into the ring. Before I got out of the ring with all of you I had to thank him for warning Alex and I about the ninnies.

"Before I forget John, I want to thank you for warning Alex and I about the rest of Nexus."

"Don't worry about it. You and Alyssa are my sisters, I gotta keep an eye out for you two even if it pisses Wade off." He says.

"True that." I laugh, then getting out of the ring.

"What'd he say?" Aly asks, draping Mike's shirt over her shoulder.

"I just thanked him for warning Alex and I about the rest of Nexus earlier tonight. He said don't worry about it because you and I are his sisters and he's got to keep an eye out for us even if it pisses Wade off."

"Aww." She smiles.

We watch the match the whole time, until it started winding down. It looked like John was going to win again, but Mike countered a move and got John in the position for the Skull Crushing Finale. He went for the pin and he won.

"Yeah!" Aly beams, sliding into the ring to jump on Mike happily.

"Finally, a victory." I sigh in relief.

"About time." Alex says with a half-grin.

"You did it!" Aly says brightly afeter kissing Mike.

"Finally." He mumbles.

"Hey, no being a downer, you just won." She smacks his chest lightly.

"Ow, that hurt." He jokes.

"Oh be quiet you." She laughs and kisses him one more time lightly.

"Now come on, let's get out of here." She adds.

They both crawl out of the ring, Alex and I follow and we head backstage. Heading back to the room I see Wade up ahead. We turn to walk into the room and I flip Wade off again. Aly, Alex and Mike just laugh as Wade fumes madly.

"That's right, you lost tonight! How does it feel? HAHAHAHAHA!" I yell, then walking into the room, and that made all of them laugh harder.

"Oh, I'm going to love making fun of him for losing tonight."

"We see that." Alex chuckles.

"Alright, you two go get changed. The sooner you do that, the sooner we can leave."

They go and change pretty quickly. We grab our things and head out to the car and head back to the hotel, and to our rooms.

"A very victorious night, best night ever." Aly says, coming out of the bathroom from changing.

"It was a good night." Mike agrees.

"Now why can't all nights on this tour be like that?" She laughs.

"That would be nice." He laughs too.

"Just a few more days and we're back in the states, thank god."

"I can't wait."

She got into bed, next to him and said they said goodnight to eachother, and soon we all

were sleeping.


	104. Raw World Tour: Nantes, France

The next day, we have to now fly out to Nantes, France. I don't get it, because we started the tour in France, and we're going back from Austria. Scheduling I suppose, but I still don't get it. I wake up and it's a bit chilly in the room, so I just hide under the blankets and shiver a bit. Alex shifts in his sleep and pulls me closer.

"It's like he read my mind." I say quietly, to myself.

Alex continues being his usual grabby, sleepy self while in Mike and Aly's room, she burrows as close to Mike as she can get while shivering lightly. He shifts in his sleep as well, and also pulls her closer...if that's even possible.

"Damn coldness. Thank goodness for space heater boyfriends." She mutters quietly.

"It's all about the bodyheat." Mike mumbles, clearly hearing what she said.

"I think I'd be a popsicle right now if you weren't so warm." She giggles lightly.

"If you were a popsicle, you'd melt." He jokes, clearly referring to how hot he is.

"You are such a dork." Aly laughs.

"But I'm your dork." He says, with his eyes still closed.

"Mmhmm, that you are." She says amusedly, kissing him quickly.

"You know I don't understand how you can be so warm and I'm freezing." She adds, wondering and he shrugs.

"I don't know, but I can't say I mind too much since it's giving us a good excuse to cuddle." He smirks lightly.

"Of course you don't mind it." She laughs and so does he.

"Bleh, we have a plane to catch today for France. Good thing it's not till much later."

"Thank god."

"We should probably get in some dance practice before we go since we'll have time." She points out.

"Right. Do we have to do that now?"

"Why not, it'll get me warmer and you know you enjoy the dance we're doing since you get to be touchy." She teases.

"Won't deny that." He smirks.

"I didn't think so." She laughs.

He reluctantly lets her go, and then she gets up and grabs clothes out of her bag to change into. He also grabs clothes to change into while she's in the bathroom. She comes out and grabs the few things that they'll need after putting on her jacket and shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yep, all set." He says, putting his jacket on.

She holds onto the bag with the stuff in it in one hand, the other linked with Mike's as they head down to the car. They hop in and then head to the nearest studio. They walk inside once they get there and find an empty room, walking in and closing the door behind them. She sets up the boom box and then sits on the floor to change her shoes, since it's just easier to do the dance in heels.

"How you can even dance in those, I'll never understand." Mike laughs.

"Lots of practice." She says, amusedly.

"Oh, I'm sure."

She gets up after changing her shoes, and presses play on the boom box and gets into place to start the practice. They spend the whole time just fixing little parts and goofing off some.

"You're getting better Mike." She smiles.

"It's getting easier." He admits.

"Good. You should be fine when we actually do it then."

"That thing is coming up fast." He says.

"Yes it is, but I think we'll be ready for it for sure. With a few more practices that is."

"Right."

"Smackdown won't know what hit them. Haha."

"I can't wait to watch them crash and burn." Mike chuckles.

"Me neither." She laughs.

"Alright, one more run through and then we'll go get something to eat." She adds.

"Then after that, we'll make it back in time to pack for the flight." He says, looking at his watch.

She nods and hits the play button on the music. He gets in the zone and they get in their places. Again like last time, he did everything right. It seemed almost perfect.

"I think in the next one or two practices, you're really going to nail this. That was so close to being absolutely perfect." She tells him excitedly, squeezing him.

"Well it's not hard to remember the steps. They're easy."

"We wanted to keep it simple but make it look good." She shrugs as she goes to put her regular shoes on.

"Well it looks like it will be good. No wait not good...awesome." He smirks, she laughs and shakes her head.

"Well let's go, if we want to have enough time to eat and then head back and pack for the flight." She says, standing up.

He nods and she grabs the bag, before heading out to a nearby restaurant. After eating, they decide to walk back to the hotel considering it wasn't too far. They walk in, then up to the floor and back into the room where they started packing their stuff again. They're nearly finished packing their things when I poke my head through the door.

"Oh, you're up. I thought for sure you two would still be asleep." I say, a little surprised.

"I was thinking about it to be honest. I woke up freezing."

"You too? Nice to know I wasn't the only one."

"Ditto."

"I think 2 or 3 more dance practices and Mike should have this pretty much nailed." She tells me, getting up after shutting her bag.

"Haha that's great. He really caught on huh?" I ask, she laughs and nods.

"Well looks like I have to pry Alex off the bed. He's up and changed and all, but he's back to

laying on the bed." I say looking behind me, then back at her.

"Corromperlo con i baci o con qualcosa. Che lavora sempre." She says amusedly.

"Haha I can try that." I say, then shutting the door and staring at Alex.

"What're you doing?" I ask in a singing voice.

"Laying here..." He says while eyeing me warily.

"Are we being lazy right now?" I joke.

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"Well I hate to spoil your fun of being lazy but you have to get up."

"But I'm comfy..." He sighs.

"We have a plane to catch soon. You can be lazy on the plane. Either you get up now or you won't be kissing these..." I say pointing to my lips.

He pops up off the bed and before I could blink, he had arms braced against the wall on

either side of me.

"Want to bet?" He smirks.

"Well this is a side of you, I've never seen before." I say, looking at him and heart beating a little fast.

He chuckles a little and then kisses me.

"Those are mine." He says, after he pulls away.

"Never said they weren't. Haha."

"Just making sure."

"I think you can move your arms now, or do you just plan on keeping me like this?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"As much as I'd love to keep you trapped here, I think we have a plane to catch."

"What's taking so long in here?" Aly says, opening the door.

"Nothing Windy." Alex replies, pulling away from me.

"Uh-huh...sure...whatever you say DC." She snickers.

"Didn't look like nothing from what I saw." Mike adds.

"Be quiet." Alex retorts.

"But hey I got you up now didn't I?" I ask Alex, smiling.

"Haha...funny." He says dryly.

"It was a side of him I've never seen before." I say to Aly and Mike.

She does that one handed imitation of a clawing tiger and then cracks up laughing.

"Well come on, don't want to be late for the flight do we?" She asks sarcastically.

Everybody else shakes their heads and we all grab our things and head out.

"So what did you think it looked like when you saw Alex and I in the room?" I ask Aly quietly

as we started heading for the car.

"That looked really like an intense possessive kissing moment." She replies in a whisper.

"Took me by surprise because in a blink of an eye, I was against the wall. One minute I'm standing there over him and the next minute I'm on the wall."

"Nice." She giggles.

"Can't say I've seen that side of Mike yet." She adds.

"It's just a matter of time." I laugh.

"True." She concedes, laughing.

"What a rush it was though, like wow."

"I bet." She says amusedly.

"Well I kind of bribed him sort of anyway. I told him that if he didn't get up he wasn't going to kiss these..." I point to my lips, as we're in the car heading to the airport.

"I told you it would get him up. Didn't think it'd get him to do that though." She muses.

"Wasn't expecting it. Now I know what he's capable of." I realize, Aly nods giggling a bit.

"You liked it." He says to me, leaning forward in the seat behind us.

"Never said I didn't." I tell him.

"Who knows what would've happened if I didn't open that door." Aly adds.

"Ow!" She laughs as I smack her arm.

"Must your mind be in the gutter right now?" I ask.

"My mind practically lives in the gutter Dolce, you know this." She points out, snickering.

"Nothing was going to happen anyway. We had this flight to catch." I say, as we pull up to the

airport finally.

"For shame." She giggles and slides out of the car before I can hit her again.

"This gives you something else to say. He said he would've loved to keep me trapped

there." I say, coming out myself.

"Ow ow!" She teases.

"DC, didn't know you had that in you." She teases still.

"I'm full of surprises." Alex shrugs with a wry smirk.

"The rest of those surprises, I have yet to find out about." I say, grabbing my stuff from the back.

"I'm sure you will...eventually." He says, getting his and then taking mine while Mike grabs his and Aly's.

We head into the airport, to our gate and the board the plane. Once everyone was on, we took off and back to France we go.

"I'll be so happy when we get back to the states. Not that hearing people speak French isn't

nice but it makes me think of people I really don't like." Aly sighs, getting off the plane in France.

"Oh yes, HER." Mike says, not saying the name.

"Right in one." Aly says, wrinkling her nose.

We then find our driver, and we put our stuff in the back and as usual get in and head to the hotel.

"I think I saw pool tables downstairs in the game room." Aly says randomly as we all sit on the bed in her and Mike's room.

"Oooh, that sounds like fun." I say.

"I'm up for it." Mike agrees.

We all agree and head down to the game room. We get it all set up and start to play, laughing and teasing each other. The boys use the game as an excuse to be extra flirty and touchy. Off watching us was one of our stalkers. For Aly it was Morrison and for me it was Cody.

"I don't like this." Cody says, glaring at Alex.

"This is just getting more ridiculous." Morrison growls while watching Mike and Aly bicker playfully.

"What else is there to do? We've tried everything." Cody asks John.

"There has to be something. This is revolting to watch." Morrison replies.

"Especially that. How can she kiss him?" Cody points out about me and Alex.

Morrison shakes his head and then glowers as Mike kisses Aly while Alex helps me with my turn. I happen to look to my right and see Cody sitting there with Morrison.

"Great..." I mumble.

"Ignore them. Concentrate on having fun." Alex whispers in my ear.

"Right." I say, taking a deep breath, calming down.

I continue with my turn while Aly's trying to fend Mike off, since he's trying to tickle her.

"Quit it!" She giggles, pushing him gently.

"What if I don't? What're you going to do about it?" He laughs.

"Nope, nuh-uh." She laughs, turning her head as he tries kissing her again.

"Quite tickling me and I'll think about it."

"Fine." He sighs.

She turns her head back and the squeals as he kisses her while tickling her at the same time.

"Sickening." Morrison grumbles.

"Alright Aly, your turn."

"Okay." She laughs lightly after puliing away from Mike.

In the end it all came down to one move from Aly. If she got this ball in, she would win the game. She ends up missing because Mike distracts her.

"Hey! Not cool!" She exclaims swatting at him.

"Oops, sorry." He laughs.

"Youuuu..." She shakes her finger at him, narrowing her eyes but laughing.

"Haha, love you too Lyssa."

"I'll get you for that at some point but we should probably get going. It's almost time for us to leave." She says, poking him in the chest.

"Right."

We put everything away and then head up to our rooms.

"Another match against John?" Aly asks Mike.

"Yeah, again." He sighs.

"When is this going to stop?"

"I don't know."

"Hopefully soon, but let's hope you win tonight."

"That would be great." Mike nods.

"Yes indeed it would."

"Everybody ready?" Aly asks as Alex and I come out of our room.

"Yes, we're ready." I reply.

We all head down to the car and to the show. After waiting a while, Alex got ready for his match and we walked out and into the ring waiting. That's when Ted and Maryse walked out.

"Ew."

"Hah, her hair is back to normal." Aly snickers.

"It was funny while it lasted."

"Oh hell yeah. I have the pictures to remember it anyway." She grins.

"Alright, beat his ass Alex. Just like Wade's. And just for a bit of luck..." I trail off, kissing him right in front of Ted and I made sure I made it last a LONG time.

"Damn." Alex says after I let him go.

"I'm also full of surprises." I say, taking his vest and climbing out of the ring with Aly.

"His face was so priceless." Aly whispers to me, laughing.

"Another spur of the moment kiss. Got to love the reactions to those."

"Oh yes." Aly says amusedly, and we do our handshake as the match starts.

At one point Maryse tried to get involved.

"Oh no she doesn't." I say, walking over and grabbing her...turning her around and slapping her.

"Woo! Go Dolce!" Aly laughs loudly.

That distracts Ted by him yelling at me and being concerned for Maryse, and Alex picks up the pin after doing his finisher. Aly and I high five and go to slide in the ring. I get all the way into the ring but Aly get's pulled back out by Maryse.

"What the hell do you want?" Aly snaps whipping around.

"You know what." She says, getting in her face.

"Aww is somebody pissed that their hair got messed with? Or maybe it's because I have Mike and you don't? Hmm..."

"You. You did that to my hair." She starts to say in english then just goes off ranting in french.

Aly just rolls her eyes and smacks her hard across the face. After that, she joins Alex and I by the ramp and she smirks as we head backstage.

"Man that felt good." Aly declares as we get to the room.

"Oh I bet."

"Bet what?" Mike asks.

"She slapped Maryse across the face." I say, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Well she's the dumbass that pulled me out of the ring and got in my face." She shrugs.

"And she already got one from me, because she tried to interfere in the match." I add.

"Nice, I'm disappointed I missed it." Mike laughs.

After waiting around for a bit and after Alex changes, we hear a knock on the door and the stagehand pops their head in, letting Mike know that his match is up next and that we should start heading out. Again we do the usual routine of walking out and down the ramp, getting into the ring with Mike. He gets handed the mic, Alex sits on the bottom rope in one of the corners...Aly and I sitting in our usual spots as well. We watch him as he does his usual taunting. As soon as he finished his catch phrase, he gave the mic back and walked over to Aly, as we wait for John to come out...again.

"Just think, we finally get to go back to the States on Sunday."

"Finally."

"I can't wait to get back, I mean traveling to places I've never been is fun but I'm ready to go back now." Aly says.

"I think we all are." Mike agrees.

We hear John's music play and Aly slides off the ring post.

"Good luck." She smiles up at Mike.

He nods, kisses her and then holds the ropes for her to get out. I get off the ring post I'm sitting on, and then Alex and I get out of the ring too.

"Do you like the color red or something DC?" Aly asks, walking over to where he and I were.

"I'm supporting our show." He shrugs, chuckling.

"Right." She says as the music stops, and Mike takes off his shirt handing it to her.

She takes it and drapes it over her shoulder as usual.

"You must really love when he does that." I tease, laughing.

"I'm certainly not complaining." She laughs.

"Oh, of course not."

She shakes her head with a grin and turns back to the match. At one point John got Mike in

the STF, and we all were encouraging him to reach out and grab the ropes. He locks eyes with her and then manages to clamp one hand onto the rope. The ref starts counting to 5, and John let's go.

"You okay?" She asks Mike, sticking her head under the bottom rope.

"Yeah." He says after he catches his breath.

"You can do this." She encourages him.

He nods and seems to draw up his strength and goes after John. Move after move, after move he got John. John went to do something on him, but he countered and got him in position and delievered the Skull Crushing Finale and went for the pin. The ref counted 3 and Mike's music played.

"Here is your winner, The Miz!"

"Yes!" Aly cheer happily.

He crawls out of the ring, after his hand was raised, and we all walk around the ring and follow him up the ramp and we head backstage.

"You're on a roll now Mike, two wins already."

"Way better than that loss streak."

"Exactly."

"Go change so we can get out of here." Aly says to Mike, playfully smacking him repeatedly with his shirt.

"Alright, I'm going." He laughs, going to change.

"I'm ready, let's go." He says, coming out from changing and grabbing his bag.

We thought the ride back to the hotel was going smoothly, that is until we hit traffic.

"Well, looks like this might take a while."

"Oh joy." Aly sighs.

"Might as well get comfortable."

"Glad I'm not driving." She laughs lightly from the backseat.

"Haha very funny."

Aly grins cheesily at Alex in the rearview mirror. Traffic starts moving faster and we start moving.

"Finally." Alex sighs.

"Must be all the fans leaving the arena."

"Probably." Mike agrees.

We finally get back to the hotel and head up to our rooms.

"That ride back was so long."

"Yes it was." Aly groans, flopping on the bed.

"But we're back now, so now we can relax."

"Mmmhmm."

"The sooner you change, the sooner we can sleep."

She sighs and pushes herself off the bed and then almost falls backwards.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asks, quickly grabbing her.

"Yeah." She says with wide eyes.

"That was weird." She adds, leaning on him while she calms down.

"Seems like you might've gotten up too fast, and you got dizzy."

"I guess so."

"Next time, don't get up too fast." He laughs.

"It could've also been my knees going wonky, they do that sometimes." She says.

"It's nothing to worry about is it?" He asks, slightly concerned.

"Not really. I should probably go change now though." She shakes her head.

"Right, go do that."

"You kind of have to let go." She laughs, patting his arms that are still securely around her waist.

"Oh, right." He says, letting go.

"Goofball." She giggles, going to grab her pajamas and changing in the bathroom.

She comes out and sees him texting on his phone.

"What're you doing?" She asks, laying down next to him.

"Talking to Alex." He says, typing out a response.

"Really? He's in the next room, why not just get up and go in there and talk to him?"

"Because that requires more effort."

"No, you're just lazy." She teases.

"Possibly."

"And you don't see him coming in here to talk to me now do you?" He adds asking.

"He's just as lazy."

"I think we all know that." he laughs.

"True haha."

"But now I think it's time we went to sleep." He says, shutting his phone off.

"Uh-huh." She says, laying on him sleepily.

"Night Lyssa." He says, reaching over to turn the light off.

"Night, love you." She mumbles.

"Love you too." He replies, closing his eyes to sleep.

I come out of the bathroom just as Alex was putting his phone away.

"What were you doing?" I ask, jumping onto the bed.

"Talking to Mike." He says.

"But he's in the other room. Wouldn't it have been easier to just walk in there and talk to him?"

"That requires getting up." He shrugs.

"It's not that far...lazy." I joke and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"I think I need sleep." I say yawning, then stretching.

"Yeah sleep sounds good." He agrees and shuts off his phone.

"Night." I say, laying down in my spot.

"Night love."


	105. Raw World Tour: Milan, Italy

Saturday finally, and tomorrow we head back to the states. We're currently in Milan, Italy and tonight is our last show before we head back. I wake up to jumping on the bed.

"Go awayyy." I groan.

"We're in Italyyyyy." Aly sings.

"I'm aware of that, I want to sleep."

"Fun sucker."

"Must you jump on the bed, waking me up?"

"Mmm...no but I'll be nice now and let your boyfriend wake you up." She says, giggling a little.

"He's sleeping, how is he going to wake me up?" I ask, and then he sneakily grab my sides.

I squeak and then roll over, so I'm laying on my back and my eyes are open.

"You're not sleeping afterall."

"Nope." He smirks.

"I want to though...goodnight." I say, grabbing a pillow and putting over my face.

"Uh-uh." Alex grabs the pillows.

I retaliate, pulling the blankets over my face after.

"I'm going to tickle you." He threatens.

"And I want to sleep." I say from under the covers.

He gets under the covers and pins me so I can't get away before tickling me.

"Now what're you going to do?" He asks, smirking and tickling me.

"A-A-Alex, q-q-quit it-t-t-t!" I squeal while laughing.

"Get up then." He laughs.

"Okay okay!"

"Good." He says, stopping.

"If you want me to get up, you'll have to get off of me first."

"Right." He chuckles, rolling off of me.

"So what're we doing before the show today?" I ask, fixing my hair and going into my bag for

clothes and such.

"We have an interview." He answers.

"When?"

"In about an hour or so."

"Well, then I guess I should dress all nice." I say, picking out nicer clothes to wear than what I had originally picked out.

"Probably a good idea." He agrees.

"I shall be right back." I say, yawning and heading into the bathroom to change.

Alex changes himself after I shut the bathroom door and he just reclines on the bed, waiting for me to come out. I change into a light pink and black dressy top, and skinny jeans. Jewelry consisted of multi-colored bangles, a vampire owl ring, pink glitter cupcake necklace and black simulated crystal chandelier earrings. Next I put on black eyeshadow, light pink nail polish and light pink lipgloss. I topped the whole outfit off with a light pink flower hairclip. I open the door, and shut the light off and walk out fixing the bottom of my shirt a bit before going to my bag for shoes. As I put on my shoes, I feel hands settle on my hips.

"You look beautiful." Alex says in my ear, before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I smile.

Meanwhile Aly comes out of the bathroom all ready, while fixing the clasp on her necklace and she walks over to her shoes that are sitting on the floor.

"Well doesn't someone look beautiful today." Mike says, smiling.

"Thanks." She says, flushing and holding her skirt out of the way to put her shoes on.

"But it doesn't really matter what you're wearing because everyday you look beautiful." He states and her cheeks get even redder.

"You're turning red." He smiles, she ducks her head trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Oh no, you can't hide it from me." He chuckles.

"Quit it." She whines as he goes over and tries to pull her hands from her face.

"You don't have to hide, I think it's cute."

He finally gets her hands away only to have her head turn away.

"Miiiiike, quit."

"Come on, look at me Lyssa." He tells her, she bites her lip and looks at him bashfully.

"You don't have to hide from me you know."

"I can't really help it, it's instinct." She says quietly, her cheeks still red.

"Well no matter what you look like...red like this or not...you're still beautiful to me."

She giggles a little but and lays her face against his shoulder. Once she calms down and is less red, she takes her face off of his shoulder.

"Well we have an interview to get to don't we?" She giggles.

"That we do." He agrees and lets her go, handing her jacket to he before putting on his own.

Aly puts hers on, and then peeks inside me and Alex's room.

"Hey, time to go."

"We're ready." I say, pulling back from swaying side to side with Alex.

"Okay, just letting you know." She says, closing the door.

Alex and I grab our jackets and put them on, and I grab my bag and we walk out into the hall where Aly and Mike already are.

"Out into Italy we go." Aly says, laughing a little.

"Yes, where it's a tad cold." I add, laughing a bit myself.

"True. But it has pretty scenery and we can actually understand people."

"For once in a foreign country."

"You're lucky, you understand the people. We don't." Alex says, speaking for himself and

Mike.

"Well you're lucky to have us then."

"Yes we are." He and Mike say in unison, pulling us closer.

"Alright, as much as we both would like to stand here like this...we have an interview to go to." I laugh.

They pout and we all head downstairs. We head out the front doors and there were a few

fans standing there. We wave before getting into the car and heading off for the interview.

"Watch, there's going to be questions about relationships." Aly says amusedly.

"Isn't there always? Haha."

"They're just jealous." Mike says.

"Or we're really interesting."

"That's true." He admits.

"And let's face it, we technically are since we're well known around the world."

"Right."

After a while, we pull up to the building where the interview was being held. We get out of the car and walk in and wait a bit before starting the interview.

"We're joined right now by two WWE superstars and divas. The Miz, Alex Riley, Carly and Sadie. Welcome."

The guys say 'Hey', while Aly and I just smile and wave.

"Let's just get right into the question. Alex, you're signed to a personal services contract for Miz. What is that exactly?"

"Basically, I do what the Miz tells me to. I help him out in matches and everything."

"Sometimes when he gets involved in these matches trying to help Miz out, he ends up getting hurt somehow. That's either with the briefcase here or from just someone missing Miz and hitting him. And this is when he's on the side of ring." I add.

"Things happen." Alex shrugs sheepishly.

"Speaking of the briefcase...Miz everyone want's to know, when do you plan on cashing that in?" The guy asks.

"As I tell everyone, it depends on when the right opportunity comes around." Mike says,

shaking his head with an amused smirk.

"Basically, he's waiting for the person to be laying there dead on the mat, and that's when he takes advantage of the situation." Aly adds.

"Pretty much." He laughs.

"Sadie, how long do you think you'll be champion?"

"I don't know, but I plan on being one for as long as possible." She smiles.

"What about you Carly? Do you think you'll be champion one day?"

"I do, I don't know when it will happen but that is one of my goals." I answer.

"If they didn't merge the Women's and Diva's titles, I probably would've went after the Women's Championship. As of now I just wait." I add.

"I see. Now this question is for Miz and Alex. How long do you think I could last in the ring with each of you?"

"I don't think you'd even make it to the ring." Mike laughs.

"You'd get no time. You'd be too scared to even get in the ring with me." He adds.

"I agree with Mike on that one. You'd be too afraid." Alex chuckles.

"Alright. Let's talk about the new Smackdown vs Raw. Have any of you played it yet?"

"Yes." We all say and then laugh.

"Although I think the game would be much better if it was all me. Me in different colored ring

gear. The WWE Universe would only play with me." Mike adds.

"You would love that." Aly giggles.

"Yes, because I'm just that awesome." He says, Aly covers her face and laughs.

"Now, this is something that everyone in Italy is wondering. How you all got together and what your relationships are like. We'll start with you and Carly." He says to all of us, then Alex.

"Well Carly and I ended up together after Mike got Carly to be the judge of the kissing challenge on NXT Season 2 when I was a competitor." Alex says.

"I actually liked him in the beginning of the Season 2, I met him because before I got in the WWE, I was traveling around with Mike. After that challenge, we realized our feelings towards one another and ever since then we've been together." I explain.

"An interesting beginning." The guy comments and then turns to Mike and Aly.

"How about you two?"

"Well it all started when I came to visit Carly one day." She says.

"See, I had already developed a small crush on Mike from watching him back on the Real World and the other reality shows along with watching him make his way into wrestling. So when I came to visit Carly and actually go to know him personally, it got bigger and bigger. He ended up asking me out after I got into an arguement with Maryse backstage one day." She adds.

"I was totally in denial of her liking me until that arguement." He adds and Aly laughs.

"He really was." I agree, laughing.

"Very interesting stories. So Survivor Series, it's coming up soon. Any matches for you?" He asks all of us.

"The only one that has a match as of right now is Sadie." Mike says.

"I'm up against LayCool in a 2 on 1 handicap match." She adds.

"For your title correct?"

"Yeah, they're still trying to get it back." Aly nods.

"One more thing, where are you going to be tonight for the show? So that people out there will know."

"We are in Milan tonight at the big arena, so we hope to see lots of people there." Mike says.

"He's going up against John Cena again." I add.

"Good luck with that Miz." The guy comments.

"I've been successful twice in beating him, I'm sure it wont be a problem tonight."

"He's on a roll." Aly giggles.

"We just can't wait to be back in America tomorrow."

"Homesick?" He asks.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well thank you all for coming and taking the time to answer our questions. Good luck tonight and in your future matches."

"Thanks." We all say.

We all get up and put our jackets back on, heading out to the car to go back to the hotel. When we get back, there's two buses out front and fans everywhere. Aly and Mike get out first and start heading for the revolving door at the entrance of the hotel. People chanting for Mike and everything. Mike smirks at them and Aly laughs, waving.

"La vedremo stasera!"

Then Alex and I get out and follow them in, waving to the fans before entering into the revolving door, heading into the hotel lobby. We go up to our rooms and Aly decides to change quickly.

"Aww but you looked pretty." Mike says loud enough for her to hear him.

"I'm not wearing that to a casual laidback show, sorry." She laughs.

"I think you'll like my outfit anyway." She adds, coming out of the bathroom.

"Don't I always? Haha."

"From the look on your face? Yes." She teases.

Then they get their stuff together in their suitcases and bags. Meanwhile, I'm sitting in the room as Alex changes quickly.

"There's no way you're changing out of that before we go." He says from the bathroom, the door open a bit.

"Alrighty then." I giggle.

He comes out changed into a green, plaid shirt. Replaces the shoes he had on with his sneakers and then gets his bag together, while I get my suitcase and bag together. He then finishes by putting his hat on backwards.

"You're a dork." I laugh.

"But I'm your dork."

"That's true." I agree, kissing him lightly before going to meet Mike and Aly out in the hall.

"Alright, to the bus we go."

"On the road again, can't wait to get on the road again." Aly sings like Donkey from Shrek.

We all head down to the lobby, Alex and I follow behind Eve and then Aly and Mike follow behind us.

"I'm so ready for tonight to pass so we can go back to the states." Aly says before we reach the doors.

"Agreed." I nod, as we reach the doors and head outside.

The fans start cheering and everything. We slap some hands and then Aly points out a really cool DXG sign to me.

"That's so cool!"

"Oh yeah, that is cool." I agree, as we walk to our bus and have our luggage loaded on, then getting on the bus ourselves.

"Oh just great." I say, finding Ted and Wade on the bus.

"Aw hell." Aly mutters as she spots Gabriel and Slater also on the bus.

"I'm sitting by the window." She says to Mike, sliding past him.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea too." I say, sliding past Alex and sitting down.

Aly shifts to press her back against the window, laying her legs on Mike.

"Comfortable?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yes, very."

Then as we're waiting for others to board the bus, we see Sheamus get on.

"Haha it's the Keebler Elf." I say quietly and laugh to myself.

"Wonder if he has cookies." Aly says to me, giggling faintly.

Then we see the other ninny McGillicutty get on after him.

"Oh look another ninny."

"Just what we need, more ninnies." Aly makes a face.

As soon as everyone was boarded on both buses we started heading off to the arena in Milan.

"Okay...now what to do..." Aly says as we get to our room at the arena.

"Just chill out for a bit. I'm sure Alex's match will be happening soon, then of course the main event is left for Mike."

"Right...I kind of feel like walking around though." She comments.

"Come with me Mike?" She asks.

"Of course." He says.

"We'll give these two the room to themselves this time." She says quietly to him.

"Right." He chuckles.

"We'll be back in a while." She says, heading out the door with Mike and closing it.

Alex looks at me with a grin and then pulls me to him, kissing me.

"Time alone again." He remarks happily.

"I think they purposely left so we could have this time alone." I laugh.

"I know, that's cool." He says.

"They're just good friends for doing that for us." I say, he nods in agreement.

"Got to love the alone time though. Haha we get the room to ourselves for a while at least."

"Uh-huh." He mumbles, burying his face in my neck.

"Ok let me guess why you're doing that right now. It's the perfume I'm wearing isn't it?"

"Yes...you smell amazing."

"Well I guess I know what I'm wearing everyday now." I giggle.

"Yay."

"Time to stock up on it when we get back to the states." I joke, he chuckles.

"Okay, the breathing on the neck is starting to tickle a bit." I point out, he snickers and does it on purpose.

"Okay, you can stop now." I say, trying to move my neck away from him.

"Nooo..." He laughs and clings tighter.

"Okay, looks like there's no way out of this." I say, giving in after a while.

"Haha I win." He declares triumphantly.

Meanwhile Mike and Aly are just wandering around, occasionally randomly pushing each other playfully until Mike notices one of those alcove areas up ahead. He leads her down the hall and into the alcove.

"Mike, what are we doing?"

He stops in the alcove and smirks, then pulling her into him and kissing her. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. After a while she pulls back and steadies her shaky knees while catching her breath.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Uh-huh. Just wasn't prepared for you to kiss me like that." She laughs a little.

"I'm full of surprises." He smirks, laughing.

"Yes you are." She says amusedly.

"I think the show is going to start soon, want to head back?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They head back to the room and knock before coming in to make sure nothing is going on that they'd walk in on. They walk in to find Alex laying across my lap with me running my fingers through his hair.

"Awww." Aly says outloud.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"Oh you have no idea." She answers, and I just laugh.

"I'll tell you later what happened."

"Okay." I agree amusedly.

A stagehand knocks on the door and tells Alex that he should get ready and then head down to the curtain for his match.

"Time flies." Alex says, hopping off the couch and going to change.

"Well you two looked cozy." Aly teases.

"It was nice." I agree, giggling a little.

"Thank you for the alone time." I add.

"No problem. Just returning the favor." She smiles.

"I think when we get back to the states, I'll have to stock up on the perfume I'm wearing. He

kind of likes it too much." I laugh.

"He would." She laughs too.

"I haven't really gotten much of a reaction from Mike with either of my perfumes yet." She says quietly while Mike is occupied with his phone.

"Not exactly, I reacted to the coconut one." He adds.

"No, you responded to the coconut lotion." She corrects him, laughing.

"Well still it smelled good." He says, she shakes her head and laughs.

Then Alex comes out from changing.

"Alright, ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yup." I smile and get up off the couch.

"Whoever you're up against DC, kick their ass." Aly says from the couch.

"I'll see what I can do Windy." He laughs and they fist bump.

We do the normal routine of walking down to the curtain and when the music plays we walk out. He does that pose of his and we walk down to the ring and get in. He then climbs the corner and does his other pose there, and then gets the mic to talk.

"Buon giorno. Hahahaha. My name is Alex Riley and I've been signed to a personal services contract for the Miz!" He exclaims and he gets boos.

"Now you might be asking yourself as I do from time to time, why would you hand all this god given talent over to the Miz? Well that's because I believe that in a very short time he will be WWE Champion." He finishes and hands the mic back, then walks over to me.

"Speaking a little Italian huh?" I tease.

"Didn't know you speak it a little bit." I add.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugs with a small grin.

"So you said good day to everyone haha." I laugh.

"It was one of the first things I could think of." He says as Yoshi Tatsu comes out.

"This guy? Seriously?" I ask.

"I'm not even sure what to say." Alex snorts.

"His music's kind of weird." I say, Alex nods in agreement.

He hands me his vest as always and holds the ropes for to get out of the ring. After a bit, music starts playing and Yoshi starts dancing or something. I climb up onto the outside of the ring.

"What is this?" I ask Alex.

"I...have no idea..." He says slowly with a weird look on his face.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." He says as Yoshi stops and he hits him from behind.

I jump down from the apron and watch. At one point, Yoshi dropkicked Alex, and made him roll out of the ring. I walk over and start helping him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, that stung though."

Yoshi walks over to the ropes and I yell to the ref to keep him back.

"Come on, you got this." I say, helping him over to the ring.

Alex nods and slides back into the ring. At one point, after Yoshi went against the ropes and Alex missed the clothesline, they both ended up in a body collision and they're both laying on the mat moving slightly.

"Come on get up!"

Alex groans and rolls onto his stomach, slowly getting to his feet. Alex couldn't gain control of the match after that. I cringed at a few of the slaps across his chest from Yoshi. In the end, Yoshi did a high flying move and got the pin on him to win the match. I slide into the ring to check on him.

"Alex, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore." He groans.

"Come on, let's get you back to the room so you can relax." I say, helping him.

Once we get to the room, he sits on the couch.

"Anything I can do for you?" I ask.

He points to the red splotch across his chest. I nod, disappearing into the other room getting ice and putting it in a bag, then coming out and handing it to him and sitting down on the couch.

"Well you tried." Aly says sympathetically.

"What I thought seemed like what hurt the most was the collision he made with Yoshi." I say.

"Yeah that was painful." Alex admits.

"Oh, he spoke a bit of Italian out there before the match started." I smile, looking at Aly.

"Oh, nice!" Aly laughs.

"Certainly surprised me."

"Very nice." She says.

"I don't know what was going on before the match, but for some odd reason, Yoshi was dancing."

"What the hell?" Aly says with a weird look.

"That what I was saying to myself."

"But anyway, he did the best he could that's all that matters."

Mike and Aly both nod. We hang around and relax for while, until the stagehand knocks on the door to tell Mike to get ready for his match. Mike reluctantly gets up from laying on her lap and goes to change. Alex also gets up and changes back into his regular clothes, Aly and I wait for them to come out. hey come out and we get up off the couch, taking their arms and walking to the ramp with them. We get into the ring with them, Mike stands on the ropes in the corner and raises the briefcase up and then gets down, grabbing the mic to talk to the crowd as usual. Alex leans back against me as I sit on one of the ringposts as usual, and as always, Aly's sitting on one of the others.

"Is that any type of greeting to give to Mr. Money In The Bank?" He asks, referring to them booing him and we shake our heads and agree with him.

"This means that I am going to be a future WWE Champion. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He says again all slow like and we all snicker.

He then says something in Italian, Aly raises her eyebrows in surprise. He tells Alex to come over and grab the briefcase, which he does and then continues.

"En sono fantastico! En magnifico! En bellissimo. Si si si, bellissimo." He says, Aly laughs but agrees.

"En sono the Miz, and en sono awesoooome!" He finishes before handing the mic back and walking over to Aly.

"That was a nice surprise." She giggles quietly.

"I know, I speak Italian just as well as you do." He smiles.

"I don't know about that but you're close." She laughs.

"Well you pick up on the language from traveling so much." He adds.

"True." She agrees.

Just as John's music plays, Aly and I get off the ringposts and out of the ring. Mike tosses Aly her his shirt and as always, and lays it over her shoulder. At one point in the match, one of the steel steps was set up on the concrete heading to the ramp. Mike had John outside of the ring, and he grabbed him throwing him into the steel step and getting back into the ring himself. Aly and I both wince. John lays there are the ref starts counting. Mike sits ontop of one of the ring posts watching on, telling the ref to keep counting. John slowly crawls towards the ring, and gets in when the ref says 9. Mike walks over to the ref and hopes that it was a 10, but the ref says it was a 9.

"Damn." Aly mutters quietly.

That's when het gets angry and keeps repeatedly stomping on John until he's in the corner. Mike backs up into the opposite corner and waits for John to get up so he can do the running clothesline into the corner. Once John stands up, Mike runs hoping to hit him but John moves and Mike hits the corner. Mike comes back and then that's when John gets the momentum and gets all fired up and does the five knuckle shuffle.

"Great." Aly sighs.

John then goes for the Attitude Adjustment, but Mike gets off his shoulders and kicks him in the leg making him go down, and plants John's face into the mat. Aly claps in approval. He goes for the pin, but John kicks out. Mike leans against the ropes for a while before climbing out and onto the ringpost. But John gets up and climbs up onto the corner, trying to go for an Attitude Adjustment off of the top rope. Mike climbs off and gets John on his shoulders and pulls him away from the rope, then drops him backwards.

"Yeah!"

He goes for the pin again, but John kicks out. Mike argues with the ref, and then just starts going after John. The ref pulls him off of him, telling him to back off. As the ref is seeing if John is okay, Mike is busy untieing the turnbuckle off of one of the corners of the ropes. He gets it off and the ref starts questioning him about it.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Aly says to me.

As the ref is trying to put the thing back on, John counters one of Mike's moves trying to get the pin. The ref realizes at the last minute and Mike kicks out. John goes for an STF, but Mike his hopping on one leg, gets on the mat and pushes John away. John goes after him but Mike delivers a back breaker. Aly sighs in relief. He goes for the pin again, but John kicks out. Alex motions towards the exposed corner, but secretly so the ref doesn't see. Mike and him do secret hand motions and everything. He picks John up by the head and heads for the exposed corner, but John stops him and picks him up for another Attitude Adjustment. Mike grabs the ropes and John tries to pull him away. Mike gets off his shoulders again and goes to hit John, but he gets him in another STF.

"Come on babe." Aly encourages him to reach for the ropes.

He stretches and manages to clamp one hand down on the bottome rope. The ref counts for John to let go and he does. The ref goes to check on Mike and John is against the ropes. Alex gets up onto the side of the apron and throws John into the exposed corner and he quickly gets down and away before the ref could see.

"Sneaky." Aly says to Alex.

"Thank you." He says back.

As John stumbles backwards, Mike gets him in the position for the Skull Crushing Finale and delievers it, going for the pin. Alex is jumping up and down, clapping and smiling like a dork. Aly and I are looking at Alex and trying not to bust up laughing. John kicks out and Alex flips out, along with Mike. Mike's sitting there in disbelief as John lays there. He starts arguing with the ref again and Alex gets the briefcase in the corner of the ring. Alex runs over and gets up onto the apron again trying to get into the ring, distracting the ref ad Mike crawls over and grabs the briefcase. Aly and I watch with frowns and she's biting her lip, hoping something bad doesn't happen. Mike gets up with the briefcase, and waits for John to get up. He runs towards John to hit him with it, but he moves and he ends up getting Alex with it again. John gets Mike up on his shoulders and delivers the Attitude Adjustment and goes for the pin and wins. Aly covers her face and sighs. I go and check on Alex while she slides into the ring to check Mike.

"I'm guessing you're going to need more ice when we get back to the room." I say kneeling down next to Alex, sighing.

"Yeah..." He groans, holding his head.

"Come on." I say, helping him up.

"Hey, you okay?" Aly asks Mike, sitting next to him.

"That hurt." He says blandly, staring up at the ceiling.

"You did your best tonight though." She says and he nods a little bit.

Come on, let's get backstage and I'll see if I can make it feel better." She says with a small smile.

Aly and him crawl out of the ring and she grabs the briefcase before following Alex and I backstage and to the room. Alex sprawls across one of the couches while I get him an ice bag. Meanwhile Aly's sitting on the arm of the other couch with Mike sitting between her knees while she massages his shoulders and back. I come back with the ice bag and give it to him, he moves his legs so I can sit down and then he lays them across my lap.

"Can't say I wanted the night to go like this." Mike mumbles.

"I don't think any of us wanted it to go the way it did." Aly replies.

"But at least we get to go back to the States now." She adds.

"Thank god." I say from the other couch.

"Agreed." Alex says.

After Mike was feeling a lot better, he got up and went in to change back into his clothes.

"How's the head feeling?" I ask Alex as we wait for Mike.

"Better." He admits.

"Good. Never thought you'd need ice two times in one night."

Mike comes out from changing and puts his things together, and so do we.

"Alright, let's go."

We all nod and head out to the bus to wait for the rest of the superstars.

"It's going to be a long flight when we get on the plane." I sigh.

"Uh-huh." Aly agrees, laying against Mike.

After everyone's on the bus, we head off to the airport. We pull up to it and we all get out, waiting outside the bus to get our luggage, before heading into the airport and getting on our plane to head back to the states.

"I'm going to sleep now." Aly says, cuddling up to Mike once they get into their seats on the

plane.

"I think I'm going to sleep too." He says, settling into his seat, closing his eyes.

"Aww." I giggle lightly as I look between the seats at them.

"I think they have the right idea." Alex comments after looking.

"Yeah I think so too, but If I'm sleeping I'm getting more comfortable." I say, moving the armrest and scooching closer to him.

He wraps his arms around me securely and we both fall asleep.


	106. Day If Relaxing

After a long time of sleeping, I wake up to it being awfully bright in the plane. I look out the window and it's daytime and we're in the states finally, but have not landed yet. I hear Aly grumbling in the seats behind me as she tries to hide her face from the light.

"If you don't like the light Aly, close the shade on the window." I mumble.

Aly fumbles around for the shade and closes it, sighing happily as it darkens our spot and she's able to shift and fall back asleep. I can't fall back asleep, so I fumble through my bag for my phone and mess around on my phone. I feel Alex move a bit, look up and see that he's woken up.

"Morning sleepyhead." I laugh.

"Morning." He yawns.

"Well we're finally in the states."

"Good."

"We just haven't landed yet, hopefully soon. I want to get to a comfortable bed in a hotel." I say, stretching.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Definately sleeping for most of the day when we land."

"I'm good with that." He smiles.

"Of course you are, because that gives you the excuse to cuddle." I laugh.

"Damn right it does." He smirks.

After Alex says that I hear Maryse yelling at Ted in french. It isn't long before I hear Aly muttering obscenities.

"Hey Frenchie, SHUT THE HELL UP!" She snaps.

Then she feels the seat being pushed repeatedly. She whips around to find Morrison smirking at her.

"And you need to leave my damn seat alone before I climb over this damn thing and beat the

shit out of you." She growls, glaring darkly.

"What, I'm not doing anything." He lies.

"That's it you-" She starts to lunge over the seats, but she's pulled down straight into Mike's lap and he locks his arms around her.

She struggles against him, swearing in Italian.

"You're going to get us in trouble. Calm down."

She mostly stops struggling, occasionally shifting angrily while still muttering in Italian.

"I'll deal with him alright?"

"Hmph." She sits back against him sulking, still pissed off.

"Hey now, where's that happy face?" He asks, she shakes her head pressing her lips

together.

"Come on. I want to see a happy face."

She shakes her head again, but she's biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Do I have to tickle you?" He teases.

"No." She says, grabbing his hands.

"Then show me that smile." He says, and she decides to stick her tongue out instead, giggling.

"That's better." He chuckles, she sighs a little and relaxes against him.

"I can't wait until we get to the hotel. No more annoying stupid ass people to wake me up."

"I'm assuming you want to go back to sleep when we get there."

"Duh."

"Well you can count on me joining you in that."

"Good." She smiles.

Then over the speakers we hear that we're landing in about 20 minutes or so.

"Yayyyy." She cheers.

"I think you'll have to get off me so we can put the seatbelts on, the light just came on." Mike

points out.

"Aww." She pouts a little and reluctantly sldes over, buckling her seatbelt.

After the 20 minutes, we land at the airport and get off the plane, getting our luggage and heading out to where a driver was waiting for us to head to the hotel.

"Sleep sounds so good right now." Aly mumbles against Mike's shoulder.

"I agree." I say, in the same position with Alex.

"We have a whole day to relax before tomorrow."

"Good."

As soon as we got to the hotel, we got our rooms and went up to the floor they were on and immediately went in them. Aly ruffles through her bag for more comfortable clothes and quickly change in the bathroom, coming out and climbing into the bed. Mike changes as well and does the same thing. Aly curls up against him and they both fall asleep easily. After walking into the room, I take my jacket off and shoes.

"Finally I can change out of these clothes."

"Aww..." He pouts.

"This would be day 2 of wearing them, I need to change."

"I know but they looked so good."

"I can't sleep in these you know."

"I know. Go change. I'm just giving you a hard time." He chuckles.

"You'd be wise to do the same." I say, going through my suitcase for more comfortable clothes to wear.

He nods and goes to get himself clothes. I head into the bathroom, take off all the jewelry

and makeup I was wearing, then change into the clothes I grabbed and walking out of the bathroom after. Alex is already in bed, half asleep.

"Aww." I say, walking over and laying on the bed next to him.

"Sleep." He says, pulling me close and snuggling into me.

"I'll try." I laugh.

He falls asleep and eventually I do too. I hear music in my dream and I wake up to music playing. I realize it's my phone and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, yawning.

"Still sleeping Carly?" Cody asks.

"No, you woke me up...thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Awww...I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Probably true."

"What do you want anyway? I want to go back to sleep."

"I wanted to hear your beautiful voice and see if you were still staying with that loser Riley."

"First of all...ewwww. Second of all I am still with him, and will continue to be with him. And

third, if anyone's the loser you are."

"You'll see how wrong you are eventually." Cody says abruptly before hanging up.

"Ugh." I say in digust before putting my phone on the side table.

"Now I can't go back to sleep. Great." I say, deciding to get up and head out onto the balcony

for some air.

Alex rolls over in his sleepy state and realizes I'm not there. He sits up and looks around sleepily and then sees me on the balcony, which prompts him to get up and join me.

"Everything okay love?" He says, wrapping himself around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a call from Rhodes. Now I can't go back to sleep. He's just so ugh. I needed air, so I came out here." I explain, and I feel him growl.

"I'm gonna kick his ass, again."

"He said he called because he wanted to hear my voice and to see if I was still staying with

you. Like it's any of his business." I say, and he growls deeper.

"I told him off and he said one more thing before hanging up. It's nothing to worry about though."

"I still don't like it." Alex grumbles.

"I know, I don't like it either but I can deal with it."

"I guess if you can then I can." He says, kissing my shoulder.

"You can kick his ass whenever we see him on Raw, Smackdown or Superstars."

"I plan on it."

"Tomorrow is old school Raw, his father is going to be there so most likely he will."

"Good point."

"Ugh, just the mere idea of him grosses me out." I shudder.

"How about we do something to take your mind off him?" Alex suggests.

"Like what?"

"The Hersey chocolate place is near here I think."

"Hmm, sure sounds like fun."

"Good." He kisses my cheek.

"That means you have to put a shirt on Mr." I laugh, turning around in his arms and poking him in the chest.

"You're so disappointed, aren't you." He laughs.

"Oh yes, how will I ever live?" I fake being disappointed, then laughing.

"You know you love it." He teases.

"Never said I didn't." I say back, and he kisses me lightly.

"Come on, let's go get ready." He says after he pulls away.

"I'm already ready, well after I put my shoes on that is." I say, walking back into the room with

him.

Alex goes and changes quickly, coming out and sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. I grab my phone and put it into my pocket, before Alex and I leave for Hershey. Meanwhile Aly is peacefully sleeping, until she's woken up by the sound of her phone. She groans and slides out of bed to get it out of her purse, stepping out onto the balcony to answer it.

"Hello?" She yawns.

"Someone sounds a bit tired." She hears Drew's voice on the other line say.

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

"Well how about you forget you ever had my number so I don't have to bodily injure you again." She says in a fake sweet tone.

"You don't know where I am, so you can't."

"Bullshit, you're lucky your ass is still in Europe." I snap.

"I miss you too."

"Too? Why the hell would I ever miss you? You're nothing but a pain in the ass that is trying

to break me away from my boyfriend, which won't ever happen by the way." She retorts.

"Uh-huh, we'll see about that." He says, before hanging up.

"Grrr..."

"Something wrong?" She hears Mike from behind her.

"Now I know how Dolce feels when her stalkers call her." Aly grumbles.

"Not you too."

"Uh-huh."

"Well forget about all your stalkers, ignore them."

"It's a little difficult." She says, grimacing with a shudder.

"I know, but I won't let them get to you." He says, coming over and wrapping his arms

around her.

"Knight in shining armour." She teases.

"That's me." He chuckles.

"Protecting the princess." She giggles.

"Of course." He smiles.

She leans against him and they sway slightly for a few minutes.

"Well there's no getting back to sleep now."

"So what do you want to do then?" He asks.

"Hm.." She purses her lips thoughtfully and rack her brain for what is available in Hershey.

"Well there's the chocolate factory and then the amusement park."

"Well that sounds like fun, let's go."

"We need to change first you goof. And unfortunately that means you need to put on a shirt." I

laugh.

"Disappointed that I have to?" He jokes.

"Maybe." She giggles.

After her lets her go, they head into the room and he changes while she puts her shoes on. She flops back on the bed and stares blankly at the ceiling while waiting for him, humming lightly. He comes out shortly, and puts his shoes on and then grabs his jacket.

"Let's go."

"Woo." She smiles, popping up off the bed.

They walk down to the lobby and get into one of the cars, and they're driven to the chocolate factory first. After walking around the amusement park all day, I suddenly spot Aly and Mike starting to leave.

"Hey it's Mike and Aly."

"Yo Mike!" Alex hollers.

He turns around and they see us walking towards them.

"Hey, have a good day?" Aly asks, smiling.

"Yeah, you?" I ask back.

"Yup." She replies.

"Didn't know you guys came here too haha."

"Of course, you know me and amusement parks." She laughs.

"Oh yes, you and your amusement park fun." I say, and she grins.

"My adrenaline junkie." Mike teases, squeezing her.

"You just made a Twilight reference Mike." I point out, laughing.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that." He says cringing and making a face.

"Well it's true, in the 2nd movie Bella's friend Jessica calls her an adrenaline junkie."

"Bleh." Aly makes a face too.

"But anyway, hopefully I can get sleep later tonight without annoying, stalker calls."

She starts grumbling at the mention of stalker calls.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me..."

"One of mine finally got my number." She says, rolling her eyes and I just shake my head.

"I just hope the other two don't get it too." She sighs.

"Let's hope not."

We all decide to ride back to the hotel together and when we get there we head up and into our own rooms.

"Today was fun, except for the few annoyances." Aly says, picking out her pajamas.

"I agree with you. Very fun."

She quickly changes and comes out to lay down against Mike's side.

"Love you." She says, kissing him lightly.

"Love you too." He smiles and they both fall asleep quickly.

Meanwhile, after I walked into the room I was once again braced against the wall.

"Are you going to do this a lot now?" I laugh.

"Maybe." He smirks.

"You torture me so much, you know that?"

"You know you love it." He teases.

"Uh-huh, now let me go."

"Nope." He says immediately.

"Alexxxxx." I laugh, pushing on his chest.

"Nu-uh, not going to work." He smirks, and then I smile mischieviously.

"What about this?" I ask and then kiss him.

That makes him lower his arms and I slip away.

"Well would you look at that." I smile.

"No fair." He laughs.

"Yeah, what're you going to do about it?" I tease, then he pulls me to him and kisses me.

"One's not enough is it?" I ask, after pulling away once.

"Never." He grins.

"Well you're going to have to let me go so I can change." I say, poking him.

"I suppose..." He pretends to sulk, letting me go.

"I'll be quick, don't worry." I say, getting pjs and heading into the bathroom to change.

Alex changes himself and is laying on the bed when I come out. I put the clothes I wore in my bag and when I stand back up, I see him leaning over the side of the bed doing something. That's when I carefully lean over and run one finger from his neck all the way down his back. He does a weird spastic twitch.

"Hey!"

"Hi." I wave all innocently.

"You little sneak." He laughs.

"That's right I am sneaky." I say, he shakes his head amusedly and pulls me into him.

"Now no doing the same thing to me what I just did to you." I threaten, he smirks and does it

anyway.

"Hey...what did I tell you?" I laugh.

"And since when do I listen?" He chuckles.

"You have a point, but no more. It's time for some sleep."

"Right. Night love." He says before reaching for the light.

"Night."


	107. Raw Goes Old School

Tonight is a 3 hour edition of Raw and we're going old school. Hall of famers showing up, who knows what can happen. We're all just sitting out in the backstage area, not the room we normally are in right now. We watch one of the screens that were by us as the show starts. Starting off with the old wwf logo and old music. After Cole and Lawler talk, the camera pans onto Justin and he is looking really funny in his getup.

"Oh my god." Aly says, cracking up.

"Looks like he's ready to go to prom or something." I laugh.

The guys are just shaking their heads and laughing. Justin introduces an old announcer and the camera pans to him and then he introduces Randy Orton's father. Cowboy Bob Orton.

"Hey, it's Randy's dad."

"With an arm cast..." Aly trails off curiously.

"...and yes his son, WWE Champion...the Vip..." Gene is cut off by Orton.

"Gene, just a second. Randy's not here yet. Uh, I think maybe he didn't know we were starting an hour early, but I talked to him on his cell and he will be here very shortly."

"Well that...that is some good news. Do you think coming up this Sunday at the Survivor Series, he will walk out as the WWE Champion?"

"Too tough to call right now. He may, or he may not. It depends on John." I say.

"Only John knows what he's going to do. We can all speculate but we can't fully predict the outcome." Aly comments.

"Let me let you in on a little secret here Gene. Randy's always been able to do what Randy wants to do. He's always been able to get what he wants. He knows how to deal with adversity. Heck I used to sit at home, get a phone call from school, had to go to a parent teacher meeting. I'd sit there and they'd say that they were afraid that Randy was going to beat them up."

"I believe it." Mike says.

"And I say, I don't care! I don't care if John Cena is the special referee and I don't care about John Cena's career. If it ends, that's fantastic. And let me tell you something e..." Randy's dad is cut off by fans booing him.

"Jerk." Aly mutters quietly.

"Like father like son." I add.

Mike, Alex and Aly all nod in agreement. Then Randy's dad starts talking about how he doesn't care if Randy gives Wade the RKO and talking about John until the ninny music cuts him off.

"Oh great." I say as we see Wade walk out and up onto the platform.

"Damn Monkey Boy."

"Listen very carefully old man. Your prediction about your son's chances is about as phony as that cast you got on your arm. I'm going to defeat Randy Orton, and when I do I will have achieved something that you were never capable of doing."

Wade goes on and on, and insults the announcer. Mike said that he's going out there, so he can confront Wade or something like that.

"I don't want to be out there with Wade. He'll be looking at me the whole time I know it."

"I'd go but I'm not leaving Dolce by herself." Aly says since Mike looks at her.

"You have nothing to worry about, because you can stay real close next to me. He won't try anything with all of us there." Alex says to me reassuringly.

We're both standing somewhat behind Mike and Alex, though we're still able to see. Aly has both of her hands laid against Mike's back, grasping his shirt lightly as she watches from around his shoulder.

"Really? Really? It's just that simple is it? Last week when I told Randy Orton that I would be on his team...he didn't thank me. He just stared me down with those squintly Orton eyes like those..." He say looking at Randy's dad.

Aly and I both let out quiet giggles.

"That was a bad move. Because I sent a message right back to Randy. And I changed the landscape of the 10-man tag team main event, just like I can change the landscape of the entire WWE by cashing in my Money In The Bank contract!"

Aly nods a little in acknowledgement but both of us frown slightly at the mention of that match since it did cause drama between us and the boys.

"And maybe...just maybe I might do it when Randy arrives here tonight. That would change things wouldn't it Barrett? Then at Survivor Series, you and Randy...well you wouldn't be able to fight each other for the WWE title now would you? And I guess John Cena, I guess John Cena would have to be in the Nexus forever. So If I wanted..." Mike's then cut off by John's voice.

We wince and sigh.

"Figured that was coming." Aly mutters quietly.

"But where is he?" I ask, as we all look around for John and then see him on the titantron.

"Wonder what he's going to say this time." Aly whispers to me.

"Miz! Hey! You got this weird gift of ruining every single thing you touch. I don't know how you do it, it's fascinating actually. But I'm going to make sure you cash in nothing tonight. At Survivor Series I've been told over and over and over and over again that I'm going to be either free or fired. And if I'm putting myself on the line like that, the stipulation will stay." He starts.

As John finishes his first sentence, Aly's face goes blank and she tightens her grip on Mike's shirt while trying not to shake in anger.

"Wade. Tonight, I know that I'm usually supposed to follow your orders but I'm going to protect you. Trust me. It's not for you. It's for me. Miz will cash in nothing tonight, because I challenge the Miz to a match...right here tonight!"

"Oh jeez." I say, and Aly just stays quiet and shakes her head.

"Now now now, the normal Miz is probably looking at Alex Riley, his personal assistant like..." John says, making a face mocking Mike.

I almost laugh while Aly rolls her eyes.

"You're going to whine, he's going to complain. Well Miz, if you are as awesome as you say you are...simply say 'I accept'." John finishes and Alex talks to Mike in his ear.

"No no no no no no, this is my time...my time. I got the Money In The Bank, I make the decisions around here." He says in a somewhat angry tone to Alex and we both sigh.

"Do you accept?" John asks.

"I accept!"

"Wonderful." John smiles, before Mike starts walking off the platform with Aly, Alex and I following and we go backstage.

As we went backstage we went to commercial break, Mike notices that Aly's been unusually quiet and he sees the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asks, after we get to the usual room we stay in, and sitting down.

"You have a weird way of ruining every single thing you touch." She quips in an upset and angry tone.

"John basically insulted her when he said that Mike." I explain.

Mike realized I'm right and I can see his anger starting to build.

"But I'm sure he didn't intentionally mean to do that though." I add.

"It sure didn't seem like it." Aly mutters, pursing her lips and trying to push away the urge for tears.

"I'm going to go find him, see if he intentionally said that." I say getting up and walking out the door, on the search for him.

I find him standing in the next hall, talking to someone. I wait until he's done talking to walk up to to him as he turns around to head in my direction down the hall.

"Oh, hey Carly." He greets me.

"Hey John, there's something that I kind of need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Well it kind of involves Aly. Um, concerning when you said to Mike that he has a weird way of ruining everything he touches." I say, he looks at me in confusion.

"She kind of took it as an insult to her, I mean think about it..."

It dawns on him and he smacks his head.

"Aw man, I didn't even think about it that way. I didn't mean it like that." He groans.

"You're gonna have to tell her that yourself, she thought you intentionally meant to say that."

"No way, I would never intentionally do something like that." John shakes his head and follows me down the hall.

"Just wait here." I say, as I walk back in.

"Aly? John's outside, he wants to talk to you."

She bites her lip and slides off of Mike's lap, stepping outside.

"He has the nerve to even be outside the room right now." Mike says after Aly leaves the room, still a bit angry.

"He didn't mean it Mike. You know you've said stupid things without thinking too." I reply.

"Hey John." Aly says quietly, trying not to flip out on him for earlier.

"Aly, listen. I really didn't mean it like that." He says with a sigh.

"It sure sounded like it." She murmusr.

"I wasn't thinking when I said that, I truely didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Well next time, think because that hurt. Mike is one of the best things in my life, he's not going to ruin me."

"I know, if it helps I think you two are great together."

"I think you're one of the first people to say that." She comments.

"Other than Natalya and Melina of course."

"Right. I think you need one of these..." He says, then hugging her...she smiles and hugs

him back.

"I'm glad we cleared this up, I'll see you later?" He asks.

"Yeah. Bye John." She replies and then goes back into the room as he walks away.

"Everything okay now?" I ask as she walks back in.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good. See I told you he didn't mean it Mike."

Mike is still grumbling as Aly sits on his lap. We sit there and watch Raw after the 2nd commercial break because we missed just boring stuff. The cameras are in the ring where Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were waiting for their opponents who were going to be Tyson and David.

"Stupid penny boys." Aly mutters.

Towards the end of the match Tyson kicked David in the head and then started walking back up the ramp. And that caused Gabriel to do the 450 splash and win the match for him and Slater

"Jeez."

The camera view changes and Gene the announcer introduces Randy who had just arrived, and his father is standing behind him.

"This ought to be interesting."

Gene asks Randy the same question he asked his dad. As Randy starts to answer, R-Truth comes up and interrupts him.

"What the hell?"

"You know I hate to say this, but last week John Cena knew exactly what he was doing when he counted your shoulders down for the 1 2 3. You see people like to think Cena has a choice. Free or Fired. That's not a choice. It's going to be free, but you have two choices. You can let it happen, or you can do something about it. It might not be right but it's the truth."

"Interesting way to put it."

"It seems..it seems as if, everybody has got this all figured out. You know, I guess there is one way I can make sure that John Cena doesn't screw me over this Sunday at Survivor Series. And that is is I punt him in the head...tonight."

"He's a violent one isn't he."

"He and John have a past, they never really ever got along with each other." I reply.

"Good point."

Another match came up after that, and after that was over before the commercial. They advertised the match between John and Mike that was happening tonight. After we come back from commercial we see the ninnies in their locker room talking when Wade comes up and arranges a match between Otunga and R-Truth. Then the GM dings in and as usual Cole goes and says that he's recieved an email from the GM and then he does the 'And I quote' thing.

"Oh my god, just shut up and read the damn thing." Aly yells at the tv.

"I don't think he's gets it, no matter how many times people tell him."

"Idiot."

"Barrett. David Otunga will not face R-Truth. As Otunga will compete in a special match later on tonight. As for R-Truth, he will be in action tonight against YOU Wade Barrett. What a better way to prove to everyone, that despite who the referee is this Sunday...you are truely WWE Championship material."

"He so isn't." Aly makes a face

Wade talks some more, before all of Nexus looks to the side after Wade says 'what do you want?'. The camera pans over and reveals John and he smiles cheesily, before getting serious again.

"I just wanted to make sure you got a grasp on your whole little meltdown here and maybe a thank you for taking care of The Miz tonight."

"We'll see Cena, we'll see." Mike says.

"You get no thanks from me. Listen. You two, I want you to follow John Cena to the ring. Just in case Randy Orton tries anything." Wade says to Husky and McGillicutty.

"Easy Hasky. Don't move MacLicutty. You see, Randy and I...we have history. He knows I'm a simple man. If he wants to find me, no problem. If he wants some, he can come get some." John finishes, and walks away and we go to commercial again.

During the commerical break, a stagehand comes and knocks on the door, telling Mike that we should start heading to the curtain because the match against John is after the commercial. We all get up and walk out towards the ramp. We come back from commercial and John goes out first, does his little thing with the saluting and the running into the ring and everything. His music fades and Mike's plays, we walk out...Mike with a mic in hand.

"You always think you're one step ahead of me don't you Cena? You're thinking that if you take me out right now, that I wont be able to cash in my Money In The Bank breifcase against Randy Orton tonight. And then your precious free or fired stipulation will remain intact at Survivor Series. You're thinking that if you take me out right now, you'll have one less thing to worry about this Sunday. But there's one thing you're forgetting Cena. The GM never officially sanctioned this match...you did. So if the GM doesn't have a problem with it, I can make a substitution." Mike explains, and John goes over to Cole to see if the GM said anything and Cole said he didn't get anything from the GM.

Aly and I exchange looks.

"I guess the GM doesn't mind. So tonight, I wont be competeing against John Cena. Instead taking my place in this match, is my apprentice Alex Riley!" He exclaims after we hear nothing from the GM.

"Good luck DC." Aly comments.

"What's the look in your eye Cena? You want to face me don't you? You want to face me don't you? Well you'll have to wait till Wrestlemania after I become WWE Champion. Because I'm the Miz and I'm awesoooommme!"

Aly tries to stiffle her giggles at the triumphant look on Mike's face. Alex gets into the ring and throws the shirt he was wearing into the crowd, and he leans down so Miz can say something to him in his ear. I climb up real quick after Mike's done talking to him and kiss him quickly.

"Good luck." I say before jumping back down to the floor.

The bell rings and the circle each other, then they lock up and John gets Alex in a hold kind of how Mike does the Skull Crushing Finale. He grabs him by the neck and flips him over. Alex scrambles to the ropes and Mike's yelling things to him, coaching him from ringside. Alex goes and starts arguing with the ref, before he circles John again. John grabs his arm and twists it and then flips him over again. Alex gets up and he starts getting frustrated. They circle again, and then grab each other's hands and John gets him down again. Alex is still frustrated with this. Fans start saying things and he just tells them to shut up.

"Don't let it get to you Alex, focus." I yell from ringside.

They lock up again and John gets Alex into the corner. The ref makes John break the hold and get out of the corner, that's when John grabs Alex and throws him into the opposite corner. He goes to run at him to hit him, but Alex counters and elbows him in the face. He starts distracting the ref, which gives Miz the chance to get up onto the apron and cheap shot John and then jump down before the ref could see. Alex pushes the ref out of the way and he starts throwing punches to John. The ref gets him off, and he goes for him again and the ref gets him off him a 2nd time.

Alex picks John up and drops him to the apron with an arm across his back. He goes for the pin, but John kicks out at two. Alex starts to walk over to John, but he punches him in the gut, and then hits him in the head, then throws him into the corner. He throws him into the opposite corner and runs at him again. Alex moves out of the way and John hits the corner hard. Alex starts kicking John while he's down, repeatedly. Miz walks around to the other side of the ring.

"Stay on him Riley! Stay on him!" Miz yells from ringside.

Alex walks over to John in the corner and punches him once. He grabs him and throws him into the opposite corner and John hits it and falls again. Alex drops John again and Miz goes nuts.

"All day long!" He says to the crowd.

Alex goes for the pin, but John kicks out again. Alex picks John up and goes to do a move, but John counters and flips Alex over his back onto the mat. I flinch at the impact. Alex and John both get up and this is when John gets all fired up. He does the shoulder blocks and then the lifting up and dropping to set up for the 'You Can't See Me' move. John looks right at Miz when he does 'You Can't See Me', then does the 5 knuckle shuffle on Alex. John gets Alex in the AA and delivers it. But he doesn't go for the pin. He goes for the STF and Ales taps immediately. Miz crawls into the ring to make sure Alex is alright, he checks him as he rolls out of the ring.

"Are you okay?" I ask him with a concerned look.

Before he could answer we all see Randy running out. Mike gets up and tries to go after him, but Randy stops him and goes after him instead and Mike rolls out of the ring. Then Husky and McGillicutty run out and start going after Randy, but Randy ends up destroying them. It's now just Randy and John in the ring and they stare each other down. The stare down leads to then fighting it out. That's when officials got into the ring to separate them. We slowly make our way back up the ramp and out of the way of danger, heading backstage and back to the room.

"Chaos at it's best."

"You got that right." I agree.

We sit there, the guys relaxing after what they went through. We watch a few matches and after another commercial the camera goes backstage to Aksana walking.

"Hooooo!" Hacksaw exclaims as Aksana goes to walk by.

"Oookay then."

"I think she thought he called her a ho." I crack up laughing.

"Good." Aly smirks.

Hacksaw tells her that her mom is visiting so she walks around the corner and sees someone standing there, and mistakes them for her mom. The person turns around and it's Cody and Goldust's father.

"I'm not your momma. Ha, Kelly Kelly...drop it." Dusty says and Kelly drops a net over Aksana.

"This is actually amusing." Aly comments, snickering.

Aksana struggles, threatens to beat him with shovels when Goldust appears and takes the million dollar belt away from here.

"Give me that young lady. This is not yours. You have been a naughty girl, you realize that? This has cost me more grief than it's worth. It's time we do the right thing. And return this to it's rightful owner." He says as the IRS guy and Ted Dibiase Sr. come onscreen.

"Interesting."

"This belongs to you." Goldust says, handing the belt to Ted Dibiase Sr.

"Don't worry Ted. I'll find a good tax shelter for that." The IRS guys says and Dibiase laughs, then Ted Jr. comes onscreen.

"Oh gross." I say in disgust.

"Ewww..."

"Actually, this belongs to you son. I gave it to you, it's yours. Take it." Ted's father says, holding out the belt for him.

"No, why don't you keep it. There's actually something else I want that's not a hand-me-down." Ted says, walking away and then the camera reveals Goldust and Cody.

"Oh gross times 2." I say seeing Cody.

"Eh." Aly makes a face and Alex glares at Cody.

"Well that didn't end far from Dashing." Cody smiles.

"No kidding, right. Hey! How about we go over there and you teach me some of your grooming tips...you know?" Goldust says to Cody, then proceeds to do his breathing thing but Cody stops him.

"Don't breathe on me." Cody says stopping his brother and walking away.

"Wait help a brother out." Goldust says disappearing himself and we just start laughing.

"Man I raised some weird kids. Mmm. I got an idea. Hit the music!" Dusty says as the camera pans on him, Kelly, IRS guy and Ted Dibiase Sr and they start dancing to Dusty's music.

That's when Ron Simmons comes onscreen and looks around and the music stops.

"Damn!" He exclaims and then the camera goes back to Cole and Lawler.

"Haha! Ron is so funny." Aly grins.

After Lawler and Cole go away, we see R-Truth and Eve walking to the ring for his match against Barrett.

"Ew to her." I say and Aly just glowers in annoyance at her face."

We come back from commercial and R-Truth comes out with Eve who can't dance. Through the song we can hear Cole's voice making fun of the song.

"Crunk." Cole says in a funny voice and Aly shakes her head amusedly.

"Junk." He adds and I start laughing.

"It's junk...Well it stunk...that stunk." He ends as the song ends and Truth ends.

"I kind of agree." Aly comments.

"You know I can see a wardrobe malfunction happening with Eve's shirt at times."

"I'd rather not even think about that." Aly makes a disgusted face.

In the end, which was so predictable...Wade won.

"Blehh. Pointless match."

"Pretty much." Mike agrees.

We come back from commerical and Del Lame-o's personal ring announcer and talking in spanish, introducing him.

"English, amigo. This is america." I say slowly.

"Muffin top!" Aly exclaims when we see Del Lame-o.

The rest of the night wasn't really all that exciting. Well it was when Layla and Michelle McCool got dissed by Mae Young and beat up by her.

"Hahahahahaha they got dissed!" Aly cracks up laughing.

It got to the end of the show and the last thing to happen was John Cena and Randy Orton to be on Piper's Pit with Rowdy Roddy Piper. Rowdy talks a bit in the beginning before introducing John Cena and he walks out and gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Wonder what he'll say here."

"Hang on, hang on hang on hang on, champ. Hang on, hang on. How you doing there buddy?" Rowdy says shaking John's hand.

"He's a big boy huh? I got to tell you something. I'm a big fan of yours, I have been for a long time. Your a hell of a man. I got to tell you something. I have been competeing over 30 years, and I've never been the WWE Champion. And It does eat at me a little bit. Many, many other superstar hall of fame legends, Ted Dibiase..Ricky Steamboat...Jimmy Snuka...Mr. Perfect. Never, ever became the WWE Champion." Rowdy explains and John nods.

"And if you're going to do what I think you're going to do. And you're going to give that S.O.B. Wade Barrett the WWE Championship, without him deserving it! And what you're doing, is you're spitting in the face of all those legends you say you respect. And I'm asking you, don't you spit in my face John Cena." Rowdy goes on.

"Everybody seems to think that John is going to screw Randy over." Aly says.

"You've been a man, ever since you've come. You've been a man, from the very first day you walked in. Consequences be damned! Do the right thing. Do the right thing."

"The right thing."

"The right thing." Rowdy repeats.

"You know for weeks, I've had to hear free or fired. Free from Nexus or fired from the WWE. And at times Hot Rod, I don't know what the right thing is. It's not...it's not that easy. No no no no, listen...listen. Just for one second. From the moment I got here, I've been working as hard as I can, to do everything I can. So when guys like you, look at where the WWE is today...you look at me and you say 'you know that kid, he could've hung with us'. That's, that's why I step in this ring every single day. You have no idea the amount of respect I got for you, for King, for every single one of the legends. And looking around here tonight, Ole' Old school night...Old school is a term man. I looked up to you guys as a kid, you were my heros."

"Aww."

"I've been, I've been thinking about this alot and I realize that after all the work I've done, If I hand over a championship I'm free. Free from what? I wont be the guy that you look at and say 'you know what, he's one of us'. I'll be the guy who gave Wade Barrett the championship, that's it. All that hard work out the door!"

"Never give up!" We hear a fan yell.

"You're damn right." John says to them.

"Amen." Aly and I both nod.

"So, everybody wants to know my decision...I'll let the cat out of the bag. If Randy Orton wins at Survivor Series he earns it. If Wade Barrett wins at Survivor Series, he earns it because at Survivor Series...I'm aware of the consequences...I don't care anymore...I'm going to call the match down the middle."

"I really don't want to see John fired but I'd rather him call it down the middle and be able to live with himself."

"True that." I add.

"Bingo! Yeah! Now you got it!" Rowdy exclaims.

"Well said. Well said Cena. Bravo!" Wade says walking out.

"Damn you, you stupid ass!" I glower at the tv.

"Oh I agree with you 100%, just call it down the middle. I don't need your help at all, I think I've proved tonight, that I can beat anyone on the Raw roster without your help. John. Those were magnificent words. But that's the problem, they're just words." Wade continues, getting into the ring.

"And you and I both know, there is a reality in place here. There's a reality that you've got to face and the reality is this...if I don't get my hand raised, if I don't win the WWE title...you are history. You're finished. No more wrestlemania moments, no more CeNation, none of that. It's all over for you." Wade goes on.

"Oh you can say that all you want but I bet you that John would find a way back."

"Shut up!" Rowdy yells at Wade and John's smiling.

"If you Wade Barrett, let John Cena give you that WWE Championship...look at me when I'm talking to you! At the end of the day, you may have the WWE Championship but you wont be no champion. You'll just be a joke!"

"Hell yeah!" Aly and I say high fiving.

"Who on earth are you to cash judgement on me? You want to talk about a joke? Well here's something I realized a little earlier today! One way or another, this is John Cena's final night on Raw as a part of The Nexus. In fact, it might be John Cena's final ever Raw, full stop. Because on Sunday night, I either set you free or I fire you. Cena, if this is indeed your final Raw as part of The Nexus, I want to do something that I should've done weeks ago and I am disappointed in myself that it's taken me this long." Wade says taking the shirt off his shoulder and opening it, to reveal that it's a Ninny shirt and he throws it at him.

"Oh hell no."

"Put it on. Put that shirt on now. Take that montrosity that you're wearing off and put my shirt on! And if you don't put it on now, I will fire you on the spot."

"Can I hit him? Please?"

John then puts the mic down, throws his hat into the crowd and proceeds to take his shirt off and puts the Ninny shirt on and grabs the mic.

"You happy?" John asks, not amused.

"Yeah I hope so. I told you this a couple times. You're my boss until Sunday. When that match is over, win or lose, I'm going to turn your face into mush." He adds, cutting off Wade.

"I want to help."

"Maybe we can ask John if we can after the show's over. Find him before we leave tonight." I suggest.

"Ooh let's." She smiles.

"Tough words Cena, but I've heard all your threats already. You know the Nexus may be banned from ringside, but guess what? The moment that bell rings to end the match, the moment I get my hand raised, the moment I become WWE Champion...they will hit the ring and they will neutralize any threat from you. Face it Cena, I've got you in my back pocket. And on Sunday, you're either free or you're fired. I can make you history...like that."

"Psh, you wish Monkey Boy."

Randy's music plays and he walks out and down to the ring and gets in. He grabs the other mic and goes to talk.

"Ever since you counted 1 2 3 on me last week, all I've been thinking about is how I can put an end to all this. By kicking you in the skull and taking you out." He says to John.

"I don't think Cena's going down that easy." Mike comments.

"We tried this earlier tonight, what's stopping you...I'm right here." John retorts.

"Nothing is stopping me John. Except I have thought of a better option. I could take you out

John, or..." He trails off and then goes after Wade.

John just sits back and watches the carnage that Randy dishes out on Wade. Randy's goes to the place where he hears the voices in his head, he gets all set up but John gets in the way and Randy RKO's him. He gets set up to punt John in the head.

"Come on John, move." I say at the tv.

Aly cringes and turns her head but still watches out of the corner of her eyes. But then Wade goes after Orton and Randy throws him out of the ring. He goes for the punt to John's head but John moves and he gives Randy an AA. Wade gets back into the ring and over to John smiling. Then he tells him to raise his hand. John fakes to raise his hand but gives him and AA instead. He rips the shirt off, wipes it on his face so all the sweat got on it and whipped it right back at Wade.

"Haha!"

Before John jumps down off the ring, he says something to Wade. We couldn't hear him, but we could see what he was saying and he said that he should've done that a long time ago.

"We agree."

"I think we should go find him now since he's heading backstage so we can ask him if we can help with the turning Wade's face into mush." I say and Aly climbs off of Mike.

"We'll be back, gives you time to time to get changed so we can head back to the hotel." Aly says to Mike and Alex and they both nod.

"Be careful." Mike says.

"We'll be fine don't worry."

We kiss the guys and then head out of the room and down the hall. We spot him heading in our direction.

"John!" We say all happy.

"Heyyy." He grins.

"Nice, giving Wade the AA. So deserved it. And he deserved that shirt being thrown back in his face."

"Thanks and I agree."

"We have something to ask you."

John looks at us curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"We want to know if we can help with the turning Wade's face into mush thing Sunday."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I wouldn't want you guys getting hurt if Nexus does come out there." He hesitates.

"Have you seen what we can do to them? We had them scared of us one day. Aly had Gabriel running for the hills. They're scared of us, at times. I think we can handle them."

He's still looking uncomfortable with the idea.

"John, we're able to hold our own against people that are more talented than those stupid idiots. We'll be fine." Aly adds.

"Alright, but if you get hurt Mike and Alex better not come after me for it."

"We'll make sure they don't."

"Nexus is well overdue for a beating from us anyway."

John chuckles.

"But we shall see you Sunday, can't wait for the Nexus beating."

"See you then." John says, saluting us jokingly.

We hug him after and then head back to the room. But we're stopped by Wade...primarily me. I give Aly a look saying that I'll be in the room and a few.

"What?" I say to him through my teeth.

Aly decided to stand at the corner instead of going all the way back to the room, just in case.

"I'm only be friendly and greeting you. Is that a crime?"

"From you? Hell yes."

"Oh don't be that way. In fact you should show me some respect."

"After all you've done? I don't think so."

"No one's going to respect you. You've got to earn it, which clearly that's not going to happen, now get out of my way so I can go back to Alex."

He clearly blocks my path and Aly steps forward from the corner glaring at him. I look around him at her and give her a look that's telling her that I can handle him.

"Move Monkey Boy." I demand.

Aly reluctantly stops where she is and folds her arms over her chest.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"You're just asking to get knocked out arent you?" I ask and he smirks smugly at me.

I go to hit him but he grabs my hand. I go to hit him with my other hand but he grabs that.

"Now what're you going to do?"

He kisses me and immediately Aly strides over and uses what she's been taught to throw him to the ground violently.

"Never do that again." She growls, kicking him in the side for good measure.

"Ew! I think I'm going to be sick." I say, wiping whatever germs of his were on my mouth.

"I would be too, come on let's get out of here."

On our way back to the room we run into Gabriel.

"Oh great look who it is." I say to Aly with the disgusted look on my face still.

"I see Wade carried out his plan." Justin smirk smugly.

"Yeah and he got slugged for it." I retort bitterly.

"Lei può andare da Alex se lei vuole, posso maneggiare questo." Aly says to me.

I nod and start heading back to the room.

"Alex is so going to kill Wade now." I say to myself as I walk along.

"What the hell do you want." Aly says in a low voice, leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest.

"I was just passing by, I don't want anything."

"Yeah right." She snorts.

"You know I have a little plan of my own to put into action one of these days just like Wade had. I'd be on watch if I were you. You never knew where or when I may pop up." He says

walking away.

As soon as he sees her walking away, he goes back and he grabs her and kisses her like Wade did to me. She fights against him, managing to knee him in the gut which causes him to go.

"Asshole." She growls, wiping her mouth.

"You're so getting your ass beat. Just you wait." She threatens, walking away disgusted.

She walks back into the room with a pissed off look on her face, still wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. I had just gotten to the room seconds before you and I had a sick look on my face now. It actually looked like I was going to throw up. Mike and Alex are looking confused and concerned.

"What happened?" Alex asks.

"You're so going to have to kick his ass, it was Wade."

"What did that ass do now?" Alex growls.

I struggle to get out the words with throwing up.

"He...he...kissed me. And I'm not talking about on my hand or my cheek or anything."

Alex gets this extremely pissed off look on his face and he's so angry he can barely form words at this point.

"I'm like traumatized right now, I didn't know he was going to do that. I thought I could deal with him but he stopped me from hitting him...can we just go? The sooner I'm out of this arena the better."

"I want to go too." Aly mumbles, still rubbing her mouth and face while leaning against the wall by the door, looking disturbed and trying not to gag.

"What happened with you?" Mike asks.

"Gabriel."

"He didn't..."

"He did."

"Alright you know what...for now on you two aren't going anywhere without us." Mike firmly states.

Aly nods a little, not even bothering to argue.

"Whenever I get the chance, I'm beating his ass. But yeah we can go now." Mike says, grabbing his things.

The rest of us grab out things as well and we leave the arena as quickly as we can. The whole time I just cling to Alex because I've been scarred for life and plus I really don't want to see Wade at all. Alex has his arm around me tightly and an annoyed expression on his face. Aly's pressed against Mike's side while still looking like she's close to being sick. John passed by us as we were heading out and he say how Aly and I looked. He then bumped into Wade and Justin and knew they were behind the looks on our faces when we left so he questioned them about it.

"What did you two do to Carly and Alyssa?"

"Just a harmless kiss. Afterall, they'll be part of Nexus soon enough." Wade replies.

"Is that why you made the offer for me to be free? So that there'd be more room for them?" John asks.

"Not exactly John, we've been planning to bring in the girls for a while now."

"Well even if I am free or fired, they're still not joining. And what you two did was just uncalled for."

"Oh really John? And what are you going to do about it?"

"All 3 of us are going to turn your faces into mush Sunday."

"3 of you?"

"Yeah...me, myself and I."

"In your dreams Cena."

"We'll see." John say, walking away.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, I'm like scrubbing my lips to get the feeling of Wade off of them.

"Stop doing that." Alex says, standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"But it still feels gross!" I exclaim.

"There's a better way to fix this problem." He says, and I look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Come over here." He says, and I walk over looking a little confused.

He leans down and kisses me quickly once.

"Still feel gross?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm." He says, then he kisses me like he did on NXT minus the part of falling backwards after he pulled away.

"How about now?"

"Better." I smile.

"Good. Now let's go to bed, forget about everything alright?"

I nod and let him pull me out of the bathroom. We get into bed and he shuts the light off and I attempt to sleep. Meanwhile Aly was doing the same thing to get the gross feeling of Gabriel's lips on hers.

"Will you stop that?" Mike asks.

"Not until the putred feeling is gone from my lips."

"I can get rid of that feeling for you."

"How?"

"Come here." He motions for her to come over.

She walks over to him, confused just like I was when Alex told me to come over to him. She stands there with an eyebrow raised, before Mike surprised her with the most passionate kiss that he could possible give her. When he pulls away, she's dazed.

"Better?" Mike asks.

"Much." Aly replies, coming out of her daze.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

She nods and allows him to pull her out of the bathroom and get into bed, where they shortly fell asleep.


	108. Alex Gets Arrested

Tuesday, we just got to my place in Tampa. I chose my place because it's better than staying at a hotel.

"Alright guys, I introduce you to my 2nd home."

"Very nice Dolce." Aly comments looking around.

"You haven't seen it?" Alex asks.

"Nu-uh." She shakes her head.

"She got this place while I was in Chicago. I was too busy to come see it when she first got it."

"Ah."

"Well I did need a little vacation home, this is just the outside. You haven't seen nothing yet."

I say as I grab the key and unlock the door, and we walk in.

"Make that REALLY nice." Aly corrects, laughing.

"Wow." Mike says, looking around in surprise.

"I know what you're thinking, how could I afford this...well for years I barely spent any money, so yeah. But feel free to look around. We'll be staying here all week so..."

"Woo, exploring time." Aly declares, bouncing off to go look around.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself doing something." Mike tells me and then walks off after her.

"I heard that." I hear her say.

"I'm not THAT clumsy, yeesh." She adds, and I just laugh turning to face Alex.

"Alright, that leaves me to show you around."

"I'm good with that." He grins.

First we head to the bedroom so we can put our stuff in there.

"This is my room where we'll be sleeping."

"Where the magic happens?" Alex smirks and then yelps as I smack his arm.

"What? That's what they say on Cribs all the time!"

"Yeah and they're kidding about it. When Mike showed his condo for WWE, he made fun of that saying. But there will be no magic making in my bedroom."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Aly comments from the dooryway while Mike snickers behind her.

"Oh just go back to exploring. There's another bedroom further down the hall that you two can sleep in." I say laughing.

Aly shakes her head in amusement before following Mike down the hall.

"Well at least now, we don't have to worry about getting woken up by her, I can lock the door now. But yeah, no magic making in my bedroom." I joke.

Alex laughs and does the 'aw man' snap of the fingers.

"But you still have the rest of the house to see."

We walk out of the room, and I show him every room left, then the backyard.

"And that's everything." I say as we still stand outside.

"Very nice love." Alex says, putting his arms around me.

"I like it." Aly agrees as Mike and her come out.

"Thank you. Cost me a fortune, but it was so worth it."

"I think everyone feels that way when they get their homes." Mike says.

"It's a great feeling."

"And just think, we have like the whole week off. Except for Saturday, you two got the autograph session and a match at FCW." I explain, referring to Mike and Alex.

"Right." Mike and Alex both nod.

"It's going to be nice to not worry about going from place to place for a few days." Aly comments while leaning against Mike's chest, sliding her arms around him and playfully sticking her hands in his back pockets.

"Right, we finally get a break. A well deserved one as a matter of fact."

"And if we're lucky, we'll have minor stalker interference." Mike says, looking down at Aly with an amused face.

"I don't think they'll be a problem. We didn't see them on the plane. We should be stalker free. If any of them call, we ignore them." Aly explains.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex agrees, resting his head on top of mine.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired from that plane ride." I say yawning a bit.

"Uh-huh." Aly agrees, yawning herself.

"Want me to join you in that nap then?" Alex asks me, Mike asks Aly the same.

"Sure, I don't mind." I answer Alex.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Aly raises one eyebrow at Mike.

"You know what my answer is going to be." She says, he laughs and then picks her up.

"Let's go then." He says, heading back inside and to their bedroom.

She yelps a little when he first picks her up and then she laughs, waving at me as he walks inside.

"Later!" She calls, giggling.

Alex and I shake our heads in amusement and then Alex does the same thing to me.

"I'm awake enough to walk you know." I giggle.

"I know, but I like doing this." Alex grins.

"I can't complain myself." I say as we walk inside and back into the room, where he places me on the bed.

"Oh how I've missed this bed, so comfortable." I sigh, he chuckles and climbs in beside me.

"Much better than most of the hotel room." He agrees.

"Oh yes, definately." I say with eyes getting heavier and closing at times, but I keep opening them back up.

"Sleep." He says after kissing me lightly.

He goes to pull away, but I hold the kiss for a bit longer. Then I pull away and snuggle into him and falling asleep. He chuckles a little and then ends up falling asleep himself.

~Mike and Aly~

Mike walks into the bedroom they're using and places her on the bed as well. She smiles at him and kicks her shoes off, crawling under the covers.

"So much better than a hotel room." She sighs happily.

"Oh yeah, I agree with you." He says, laying down next to her.

"I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving." She comments as she scootches over to lay against him.

"Time has really flown."

"It has. Before we know it...it'll be Christmas." He agrees and adds.

"Yeah. And Christmas usually means the evil white stuff." She says, making a face.

"The evil white stuff that we shall not talk about." He laughs.

"Exactly." She nods firmly and then yawns.

"You should sleep. You're yawning, you're tired."

Aly starts to protest a little and then he kisses her.

"Shush, now sleep." He says after pulling away, leaving her in a daze.

She shakes herself our of the daze and begins to fall asleep.

"Sleep well princess." She hears him say quietly before she drifts off.

~Alex and I~

Hours later, I wake up and see Alex going through his things. I stretch and sit up.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"I got invited to a friend's party. You don't mind do you?" He replies.

"Oh no, not at all. You go have manly fun." I laugh.

"Great." He kisses my cheek and then goes to change.

After he comes back into the room, he grabs some other things.

"Don't stay out too late, I'll miss you too much."

"I'll try not to and I'll miss you too." He smiles and kisses me.

"Alright, go have fun." I smile.

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too." I reply and he leaves

"What to do now? Oh I know." I say getting up and putting a movie in.

~Aly and Mike~

Aly wakes up to the sound of Alex leaving the house and rubs her eyes sleepily.

"Good evening sleepyhead." Mike says from next to her.

"Hi to you too." She laughs a little as he pulls her back over, seeing as she had rolled away when she woke up.

"You were sleeing for hours, It's like 7 at night now." He explains.

"Oops. I guess I was really tired." She says sheepishly.

"It's okay, you needed the rest."

"So what's the plan for the night?" She asks.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"How about going to the movies?" She suggests.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He says, getting up.

"I think I'm going to change real quick so why don't you tell Dolce what's going on and then

we'll go." She says, also sitting up.

"Alright." He says, getting up and walking down to my room.

Mike knocks and then walks into my room.

"Oh jeez, don't tell me you're watching what I think you're watching." He says after seeing my tv.

"Yes Mike, I'm watching Twilight." I state, he makes a face.

"Just don't turn into one of those crazy fangirls okay?" He teases.

"I won't, I'm just watching the movies until Alex get back anyway."

"Where'd he go?" Mike asks.

"A friend of his invited him to a party tonight. He left a while ago."

"Ah. Well I just wanted to let you know that Lyssa and I are going to go out and see a movie." He says.

"Alright go have fun. Haha."

"We will. Later Carls."

Mike then leaves and goes back to the bedroom where Aly's sitting on the bed, waiting while fiddling around on her phone.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

She jumps, having not noticed him walking into the room.

"You scared me. And yes I'm ready." She says with one hand on her heart.

"Sorry for scaring you. Any idea of what you want to see?"

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to see that new Disney movie Tangled." She says as they

head out to the car.

"No I don't mind at all, Tangled it is then." He says as they both get in and head off to the

theater.

They go in, get their tickets and snacks before finding good seats. The movie flys by and they walk out.

"I'm going to have to get that on dvd when it comes out, that was so cute." She says as they walk back to the car, swinging their linked hands between them.

He nods in agreement as they get back into the car, and then they start heading back to the house. They get back and there's still no sign of Alex.

"Guess Alex is still at that party." Mike says as they walk into the house.

"That's a little odd. Normally he hates being away from Dolce for even a little while, let alone this long." Aly comments.

"I'm sure he's fine, it's only like after 9pm right now." Mike states.

"True, but I still have a weird feeling and I'm hardly ever wrong..." She trails off, biting her lip.

"Want me to call him and see if he's still at the party?" Mike asks.

"No, he probably wouldn't answer anyway." She shakes her head.

"Maybe this is one of those times where I'm wrong."

That's when I walk out of my room and find them in the livingroom.

"Hey, how was the movie?"

"It was cute, funny too." Aly replies.

"What did you go see?" I ask, sitting on the couch.

"That new Disney movie Tangled." Mike says.

"Oooh, nice." I say, then I see the somewhat worried look on Aly's face.

"Aly, why do you look so worried?"

"DC isn't back yet and I have a weird feeling about it." She replies quietly.

"Ah, well I just got off the phone with him before you walked in and he's still at the party and

he's having fun." I explain, she nods and relaxes a little.

"I guess this is one of those times where I'm wrong." She comments.

"So you finally got away from that Twilight land of yours huh?" Mike asks me laughing.

"Yes I did so hush." I retort, sticking my tongue out.

We all sit there and talk for a while, and it's getting really late...almost midnight. Aly and Mike head to their room to go to bed. Meanwhile, I start to get worried because Alex still isn't back yet. I stand there in front of the window watching for him for a while, then decide to head to bed myself. Before we know it, it's morning and quick check of the house yields no sign of Alex. Aly decides to cook breakfast to take her mind off of the sinking feeling that she's still having. I'm sitting at the table with Mike, talking but I keep glancing out the window for Alex.

"I don't know...he wasn't there next to me when I woke up this morning." I explain to MIke, then we hear the front door open and close.

Aly puts the food down on the table and then Alex walks into the kitchen, looking tired and disgruntled.

"What the hell happened to you?" Aly asks, annoyance seeping into her voice.

I get up and go over to him, and just wrap my arms around him.

"I was so worried about you. I couldn't sleep at all last night. What happened?" I ask, he wraps his arms around me and then winces.

"I was driving back here when I got pulled over. I got arrested on suspicion of DUI and because I refused the breathalyzer test."

"You what? Alex, what were you thinking!" Aly exclaims.

"You refused to take the test? Were you even drinking last night?" I ask, instantly pulling away from him.

"A little but not enough to be drunk or anything." He admits.

"That doesn't mean that you get to refuse the breathalyzer test. What were you thinking? This could possibly cost you your job in the WWE." Aly adds.

"Probably a suspension at the very least." Mike says, shaking his head.

"Oh no...no no no no. That can't happen." I protest, worry appearing on my face again.

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess." Aly says with a small shrug.

"We should probably eat before the food gets cold though."

"Right." I say sitting back down to eat.

"I'm actually going to get some rest since I was up all night and sitting in a jail cell for several hours." Alex says, walking to the bedroom.

Aly bites her tongue to keep from shooting back a mean comment.

"Guess you were right afterall." Mike says to her.

"I was hoping not but once again, the weird feelings prevailed." She sighs.

I'm just sitting there in silence, eating my food. When I'm done, the dishes go into the sink and I go out back and sit out there alone, just thinking. Aly finishes next and puts her things in the sink, walking over to Mike afterwards.

"Take your time. I'm going to go talk to Dolce." She says, kissing his cheek.

He nods and she walks outside to me, I'm staring blankly at the trees."

"You okay?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know, to be completely honest with you."

"I'm not sure I would be either." She admits.

"I don't think he'll lose his job. A suspension is more likely."

"Either way it's bad. Wade, Cody, or Ted will take advantage of the situation and really come after me."

"Mike and I will still be here you know. And if you still don't feel safe then I can see if maybe Matt or somebody can come out until Alex gets back if he's suspended." She adds.

"Well like you said we have to wait and see what happens."

"Right. But Dolce, I know the situation is bad but at least he came back uninjured. Things could have been a lot worse." Aly points out.

"Yeah I know, thank god for him not being hurt."

Aly walks over and sits on the porch swing.

"I really don't know what to say otherwise. Part of me is annoyed that he was stupid enough to do that but the other part is relieved that he's okay. I can't imagine how conflicted you are." She says as she sits beside me.

"Yeah, I just hope things dont get bad for him."

"I hope not." She nods as we swing back and forth.

"I think I'm going to try to get some rest too, since I could barely sleep last night." I say to her.

"Alright. Later Dolce." She smiles a little.

I smile slightly back, walk inside and wave to Mike as I walk by him and quietly open the door to my room when I reach it.

Aly looks up as the sliding glass door opens and Mike steps out.

"Hey babe." She smiles at him.

"So how is she?" He asks, sitting down next to her.

"Conflicted. Upset that this happened but relieved that he wasn't injured. She's also worried about what the stalkers will do if Alex gets suspended." She explains, laying down with her head in his lap.

"If he gets suspended she wont have to worry about Wade, Cody, or Ted because someone will be with her at all times and I'll make sure of that."

"That's what I told her. I said we'll both be there and if needs be, we can get Matt or somebody like that to come out with us so she'll have someone with her." Aly adds.

"Only time will tell what will happen to him. Whatever happens...happens.

"Right. Not much we can do about it." She sighs.

"So I was thinking about maybe going to the beach today, since it is warm out."

"That sounds good. You just want to see another swimsuit don't you?" She teases.

"Maaaaybe." He smirks

She laughs and gets up, walking to the door.

"Better hurry it up WonderBoy." She says over my shoulder with a teasing grin.

He gets up and follows her inside and they both go to the bedroom to get the stuff to change into. They both change and Aly leaves a little note on my nightstand beside my phone telling me where they'll be.

"Okay we're good to go." She tells Mike as she meets him by the door.

They both leave and get into the car and head to the beach. I had woken up to the sound of the front door closing when they left. I stretch slightly before seeing the note on the nightstand. I reach over and grab it, read it and then put it back . Alex rolls over, groaning.

"You dont have to get up, just go back to sleep Alex. I know how tired you are."

"Mmkay." He mumbles sleepily.

I then snuggle closer to him, after turning around, but just lay there awake as he sleeps.

Mike and her climb out of the car at the beach and grab their things, heading for the sand. Once they reach the sand she immediately takes off her flipflops and shoves them in her bag.

"Ah this never gets old." She grins, sticking her feet in the sand.

"I can tell...you do that everytime we go to a beach...haha."

"So sue me, it feels good." She giggles as they walk down further and find a spot to put their

stuff down.

"You know I think we should stay and watch the sunset tonight" He says as they find a spot and put the stuff down.

"That's a great idea. I love doing that." She kisses him lightly and then takes off her cover-up, setting it inside the bag.

After doing that she looks up and sees Mike with a mischevious smirk.

"Oh not that look again." She says, backing up.

"Oh yes." He says coming closer.

"You can't run from me, I can catch you." He laughs.

"A girl can try!" She declares, bolting.

He starts running after her, trying to catch her.

"I'm so going to get you, and you're going in that water haha"

She's laughing and running but soon she gets bored of it and lets him catch her.

"Haha, got you."

"Yeah, I let you catch me."

"Oh really." Mike says as he wades into the water.

"Really." She confirms, clinging to him.

"I've been telling you that I let you catch me when that happens." She adds.

"I can't say I mind." He says, causing her to laugh.

"Cause then I get to do this."

He proceeds to drop her in the water. She comes up sputtering.

"So not cool." She smacks his chest.

"Well it's the quickest way to get used to the water, but you love me anyway." He says grinning.

"Hmm..." She turns my head, not replying in her normal fashion just to mess with him.

"You do still love me right?" He asks, staring at her and waiting for a response.

She turns away, biting her cheek and trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on, say it." He says, then slightly splashes her.

She shakes her head a little and splashes him back without turning around.

"You know you love me, you want to say it, I can tell." He says, trying to get her to look at him

She shakes her head again and he tries to turn her around but she keeps twisting away. She's biting her lip now, struggling not to burst into giggles.

"Alright, you leave me no choice..." He trails off, then starts tickling her.

She dissolves into laughter, squirming and trying to get away.

"I am not stopping until I hear those 3 words from you." He laughs

She fights him a little more and then gives in.

"I love you." She barely says it through her giggles.

He stops after he hears her.

"I love you too." He smiles, then kisses her

She starts to break it but he pulls her closer.

"Somebody's Mister Affectionate today." She laughs when they finally break apart.

"Oh, that's just me showing that I really love you." He smiles.

"Awww. Love you too. I like you being Mister Affectionate." She says with a smile.

"I always will be Mr. Affectionate."

"Good." She grins and pulls him into another kiss.

They spent the whole day in and out of the water, walking around, etc. The sun started setting and that's when they decided to go back onto the beach to relax and watch the sunset like Mike suggested. Mike sits down and she sits between his legs, reclining back against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. He snakes his arms around her waist and she lays hers on his, tangling their fingers together.

"We should do things like this more often. Spending time by ourselves. We haven't really

gone out on many dates." She says as they watch the sun sink down.

"I know, but hey we have this whole week to ourselves before Survivor Series Sunday and Raw Monday."

"Very true and after that is Thanksgiving." She points out.

"Right, you and I should go back to Ohio so you can meet my family. They have a big dinner the day before Thanksgiving."

She bites her lip nervously and then nods slowly.

"Okay, but you have to go with me to my family's dinner the next day." She compromises.

"Deal. And don't worry, my family will love you...trust me." He smiles reassuringly.

"If you say so..." She muses.

"I do. They'll love you more than they did Maryse when I was dating her." Mike says.

"You actually took her to meet your family? Those poor people." Aly shakes her head.

"That's in the past, that can stay in the past...people in my family have been calling me to see when they get to meet you. They really want to meet you." He explains.

"Oh really?" She questions as the sun finally sets and they start to untangle themselves.

"Yeah, they really do. I can't wait for them to meet you"

"I can't wait for you to meet my family either. They've been asking about you too." Aly says as they gather their stuff and head to the car.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet them either" He smiles as they get into the car.

She smiles back as they start heading back to my house. When they got back and walked in, they see Alex and I sitting on the couch and watching Tv.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Aly says, leaning in the doorway to the livingroom.

"Oh you know just hanging out. Whats up with you?" I say looking over at Aly

"Not too much. Had a good time at the beach, we even stayed to watch the sunset." She replies.

"Awwww, sounds like you had a lot of fun"

"That we did. We also talked about Thanksgiving plans." Mike says, coming up behind her and setting his hands on her hips.

"Really? Alex and I were just talking about the same thing."

"So what are you guys doing?" She asks.

"I'm going to DC with Alex to meet his family and everything and for the dinner."

"Sounds fun. I'm going with to Ohio and then we're going to Chicago the next day for our family thing. You're still going to that right?" She asks me.

"Yeah I still am, don't worry haha."

"Just checking." She grins.

"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there."

"I would never forget about the family thing. You'll see us there definitely."

"Sounds good. Okay we're gonna go change and then figure out what to do for dinner." Aly says.

"Alright." I say as they walk away.

"Feel better after all that rest?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah, I was exhausted." He replies.

"The good thing about all of this is that you're okay. I was worried that you'd gotten hurt or something."

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Alex sighs.

"It's okay. You're here with me, you're safe, thats all that matters."

He nods a little and pulls me to him, snuggling against me.

"Aww how cute." Aly teases lightly as Mike and her walk back into the room.

"Oh hush." I joke smiling.

Aly just laughs and lets Mike pull her down into the recliner with him.

"So what should we do for dinner? I can cook if we don't feel like going out of the house." She says.

"You cooked this morning, I'll cook the dinner." I reply.

"Alright, just let me know if you need any help." She shrugs, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Will do. Any idea of what you want?"

"How about chili?" Mike suggests.

"Ooh yeahhhhh." Aly agrees.

"I shall make that." I say getting up, then walking out to the kitchen.

"Woohoo. Chili is sooo good." Aly cheers.

"Which is why I suggested it." Mike adds.

"Right." She nods.

"Hey DC, feeling better now?" She asks, looking over at Alex.

"I'm feeling better than this morning, I'm not as tired as I was then."

"That's good." She says, and then gets up, walking over to Alex and smacking him upside the head before returning to her spot.

"Ow, what was that for?" Alex exclaims, rubbing his head.

"For being stupid and making us worry." She replies.

"I have enough crazy brothers to worry about, I don't need to add you to the list."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I never intended to make you all worry."

"We know but next time please text or call somebody when you leave the party so we don't really have to worry, okay?" She asks.

"Deal Windy." He agrees.

After a while, I'm done with the chili and I yell to them.

"Alright, it's done!"

"Yes!" Aly exclaims, jumping up and running to the kitchen with Mike and Alex in tow.

"Excited much?" Haha." I ask as she comes into the kitchen.

"Heck yes, I'm hungry and chili is awesome." she replies.

"I can tell haha."

We all grab some of the chili, then sit down to eat.

"I'm satisfied now." Aly says after she finishes and sets her things in the sink.

After all the dishes were in the sink, I walked over to wash them.

"You don't have to wash those, you should sit down and relax." Alex says coming over to stop me.

"You two go in the living room, we got this." Mike adds, shooing us out of the kitchen.

"Alright, if you say so." I add, then Aly and I go back into the livingroom.

"Guys that don't mind doing dishes? Gasp." She says to me quietly with a giggle.

"Never thought I'd see the day." I joke.

"I know right?" She laughs and sits in the recliner.

"So any stalker run ins at the beach today?"

"Nope, stalker free." She smiles.

"Looks like a peaceful week for us...finally"

"I know. Its about damn time." She says.

"Peace and quiet. They're probably all focused on Survivor Series anyway."

"True." She nods.

I decide to lay down on the couch and stare at the ceiling while talking to you. That's when Alex appears above me, his face anyway.

"Hello to you too, haha." I laugh looking up at him.

"Hey yourself beautiful." He chuckles and lifts me so he can sit, laying my head in his lap.

"Again, awww how cute." Aly smiles.

I stick my tongue out and then you hear her squeal as Mike picks her up off the recliner so he can sit. I laugh at her reaction.

"Who's saying 'Aw, how cute' now?" I ask.

"Hush you." She retorts, laughing.

"The day went by way too fast today." I point out.

"Definitely." Mike agrees, hugging Aly to him.

"And because I was sleeping all day, I'm not even tired for once." I add.

"Me too." Alex agrees while running his fingers through my hair.

"Although, if you keep doing that...I might just fall asleep." I laugh, looking up at him.

He smirks and keeps doing it. Meanwhile Mike is running his hand up and down Aly's back, causing her eyes to droop and she yawns.

"Look who's falling asleep. I'm telling you, that salt water air you were exposed to today is contributing to that" I say to her.

"Maybe but its mostly WonderBoy putting me to sleep over here." She says sleepily.

"Well, then you can head to bed if you want. Alex and I will be fine out here by ourselves."

"Okay. Night guys." She yawns.

"Night you two." Mike adds, standing with her in his arms.

I wait until I hear the bedroom door close to talk

"Haha, alone again."

Alex grins and leans down to kiss me.

"PDA A-A" We hear Aly's voice after a while.

"What the hell Windy." Alex laughs as we break apart.

"Just getting my water bottle." She says wit a teasing grin.

"Just face it Alex, the only privacy we'll get is in my room...with the door locked" I say.

"Right." He chuckles.

He scoops me up and carries me to our room, locking the door behind him before setting me on the bed gently.

"Well, someone's a little eager for privacy haha" I laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, Windy's my sister but sometimes I want to hurt her haha." Alex says, climbing onto the bed beside me.

"I share that feeling with you, I feel like that sometimes."

"I'm sure you have since you grew up with her." He chuckles.

"She certainly has her moments haha"

"That's for sure."

"But anyway, since you were so eager for this privacy, isn't there something we should finish?" I ask, smiling.

He props himself up and hovers over me.

"And what would that be?" He smirks.

"You know what it is."

"Hmmm...could it be this?" He says before kissing me.

I just smile and kiss back. Eventually he pulls back and rests his forehead against mine

"Love you CareBear."

"Love you too. Now I'm going to go get changed, so you're going to have to move unfortunately."

He pouts but moves reluctantly. I go into my bathroom to change and when I come out, he's already changed and laying in his spot. I lay down next to him and get under the covers, turning on the Tv to watch it for a while. Eventually, I end up falling asleep watching it.


	109. Mike Wins The WWE Championship

Monday Night Raw in Orlando tonight. Alex hasn't been suspended thank god. I guess WWE thought that it wasn't serious enough to suspend him. Right now I'm busy getting ready for the show and I'm talking to Alex from the bathroom.

"I'm so glad you didn't get suspended because of your arrest last wednesday." I yell from the bathroom.

"I got lucky." He says.

"Maybe WWE thought it wasn't serious enough to suspend you. I was worried all of last week." I say coming out of the bathroom.

"I was worried too." He admits.

"Well at least you'll think twice before letting that happen again."

"Definately."

"Tonight's our last night here in my florida home...so sad. Haha."

"We'll come back again." Alex says, smiling.

"I know, at least we had a week long vacation."

"Right, and we'll have a couple more days of relaxation since its Thanksgiving this week."

"Right."

We finish getting ready and we all meet in the hall before heading off to Raw.

"I just can't believe John's been fired. But at least he's not in Nexus anymore." I state.

"Yeah. I think he's looking forward to spending time with his family and things like that." Aly comments.

"Which he deserves greatly." I say and Aly nods in agreement.

We get to the arena and hang around inside the usual room for a bit, before the show starts. We watch as Cole and Lawler talk and then the ninnies come out.

"How did I know that they would come out?"

"Because they always do?"

"Wade's going to complain about how he didn't win...oh joy..."

"Bet you he mentions what John did."

Wade looks around at the crowd and they soon start chanting 'you suck'.

"I'm with the fans."

"Last night, John Cena looked me in the eye..." He stops because of all the booing going on.

We're just watching in amusement.

"Can we have some decorum in here please?" He asks, but they boo some more and do more of the chanting.

"Last night..." He stops again and the booing is louder.

"I like these people." Aly laughs.

"Hard luck I fired him!" Wade says after hearing the 'Cena' chant and then receieves more boos.

"Which you shouldn't have even had the power to do." I point out.

"Exactly." Aly agrees.

"I'll try again, shall I? Last night John Cena looked me in the eye and told me that he knows exactly what he's doing. And that means two things. Number one, it means that he was willing to sacrifice his entire career to do what he felt was the right thing. And number two, it means that I went into last night's match without so much as a fighting chance. Because John Cena had already decided that I wasn't going to win. He already decided that I wasn't going to become WWE Champion. In fact he was biased from the very beginning and that is not fair."

"And we care...why?"

"In the entire history of the WWE, an official has never once been allowed to put their hands on a competitor. Yet that's exactly what John Cena did last night. He distracted me, and then he purposely pushed me into a waiting RKO. Oh I don't think an injustice is something we should be cheering. Make no mistake, it was unjust. It was unfair, and it was unprofessional."

"Pfftt, you deserved it."

"And that's why I'm out here tonight. Because in the name of justice, I would like another oppurtunity to take on Randy Orton. This time...this time with a neutral referee, so I can prove to the world that I can indeed beat Randy Orton and become the new WWE Champion."

"Let's see what the GM does now."

The GM dings in and of course Cole does his little announcing thing.

"There is no question that there is some validity to this suspicion by Wade Barrett. And there's no doubt in my mind that Randy Orton would like to prove his individual superiority. Therefore, the WWE Championship will be defended, when Wade Barrett faces Randy Orton for the title. And it will happen tonight."

"Well GM. Thank you very much for such a gratious decision, I am deeply appreciative. But in anticipation of such an announcement, I've decided to allow John Cena to appear here tonight. Oh don't get me wrong, I enjoyed firing him last night. But as a fellow competitor, and as a gentleman...I felt that I owed it to John Cena to allow him to come here and say his final words to the WWE Universe. And believe me, I'm going to enjoy listening to those final words. Almost as much as I'm going to enjoy becoming the new WWE Champion. Thank you very much."

"Stupid ninnies."

We go to commercial, and then once we come back Cole stands up and makes an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the newest member of the Monday Night Raw broadcast team...CM Punk!"

"Oh jeez."

"Pffft nice hair Punk." I say and everyone snickers.

Once Punk's music fades out, Justin announces the first qualifying match for the King of the Ring Tournament next monday night. First to come out was Sheamus.

"Mayo Man!"

Then Truth comes out, with Eve of course.

"Is something like going on between them or something?" I ask.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"No doubt Sheamus is going to win this."

"More than likely."

We were right and Sheamus wins. We go to a commercial and when we come back, the camera shows LayCool trying to get into the building. The security denies them access.

"Ohhh, denied." I say, Aly is just snickering.

Then the cameras go to Santino and Kozlov in one of the backstage rooms. And then we hear a ukelele playing and the camera shows Tamina playing and singing to Santino.

"Ooookay."

"What the hell? Is that supposed to be romantic?"

"I guess so, they just kissed so..."

Then the cameras go to Randy fixing his boots in the locker room when Josh comes in to talk to him.

"Excuse me Randy? Randy you successfully defended your WWE Championship last night at Survivor Series against Wade Barrett. Can you do it again tonight?"

"Josh, anyone who saw Survivor Series knows that John Cena called my match right down the middle. He could've taken the easy way out, but he didnt. He counted the 1 2 3, and for that it cost him his career. Now it's no secret that we were never the best of friends, but I still respect the hell out of the guy. As far as my championship match tonight goes...it does not matter who the referee is. I guarantee that Wade Barrett will not leave this arena with the WWE Championship."

"Nice."

Before the commercial break, they advertise Mike being in a qualifying match against Ezekiel Jackson for the King of The Ring Tournament next Monday.

"Him really?" Aly asks, Mike shrugs.

During the commercial break real quick, Mike talks to Alex. All we see is a bunch of nodding and etc. Aly and I look at each other and raise our eyebrows. Alex motions me to follow him. I get up confused and we walk out the door.

"What's going on Alex?"

"I'm taking Mike's place."

"Why?" I ask as we get closer to the curtain.

"You'll see."

We wait for Ezekiel's music to fade and then Mike's music plays. We wait a while before coming out, and everyone is surprised to see Alex and not Miz. Aly looks at Mike curiously.

"I decided to let him take my place tonight. I think he deserves it." He answers her look.

"I don't believe you but okay." She says, eyeing him.

"Ahem. I have some news. Ten minutes ago, the most awesome competitor of all time happened to suffer an anxiety attack. Therefore, I've been authorized to take his place and qualify for him!" Alex explains as we walk down the ramp.

"Anxiety attack huh?" Aly asks, Mike just shrugs.

"Anxiety attack?" I ask Alex.

"Need help calming down?" Aly teases.

"First thing I could think of."

"I didn't really suffer an anxiety attack. He made that up."

"You sure?" She giggles.

"I'm sure. I told you I'm letting him him compete tonight, I think he deserves it."

"I know, I'm teasing." She says amusedly, kissing his cheek.

"I still think you're planning something but I'm not going to pry."

The match starts and they circle each other. Alex grabs Zeke by the waist, but he counters and grabs him and picks him up. Alex is flailing about. He goes against the ropes to get free and once he does, he elbows him in the face. He repeatedly punches Zeke in the head, but when he goes to pull him, Zeke pulls back and doesn't allow Alex to do so. Zeke kicks him in the gut and he stumbles to the corner near me. Zeke throws him into the opposite corner and then runs at him, but Alex moves out of the way and Zeke hits the corner. Alex runs and jumps on Zeke in the corner, then grabs him and does his signature move where he drops his opponent to the mat with an arm across the back. I clap in approval.

"Woo!"

He goes for the pin, but Zeke kicks out. He gets up and then puts him in a choke hold like thing I'm assuming. Zeke struggles to get free, but he's able to stand up and move Alex's arm and get free. That's when he flips him over by grabbing Alex's wrists. Zeke grabs Ale'x throat and pushes him against the ropes and he slams him to the mat, and twice if I might add. I flinched each time. Alex was back in the corner and Zeke came and clotheslined him hard. After he stumbled forward, zeke grabbed him and lifted him up, then dropped him to the apron and he went for the pin. Ezekiel won.

"Unfair advantage." I mutter to myself.

"Poor DC." Aly sighs.

I crawl into the ring to make sure he's alright as usual.

"You alright?"

"That hurt." Alex groans.

"It looked like the whole match hurt. But that definately looked like it hurt the most."

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, I can probably help you out with the pain. Aly finally gave me those tips on the massage therapy." I say, helping him up.

"Sounds good."

We crawl out of the ring and slowly walk up the ramp and backstage and walk back into the room.

"You okay DC?" She asks, eyeing him as I help him sit on the other couch.

"I'm good. I think I'll feel a lot better after she helps me." He points to me, Aly laughs.

"Good thing you gave me all those tips when you did." I laugh.

"I figured it would come in handy."

"Well it will right now." I say, starting on his neck and shoulders first.

Alex just relaxes against me, a content look on his face. While I do that, we're back from the commercial break and John comes out, because he's making that farewell speech thing.

"I think we should go watch the end of this from by the ramp so we can hug him when he gets backstage." Aly says to me.

"Good idea."

"See if you're going to go out, that's how you go out. Not in a referee shirt, not carrying somebody's bags, if I'm leaving, I'm leaving just like this." He says referring to the cheers he got, Aly and I both grin.

He smiles as everyone starts chanting 'Cena'.

"Just in case you've been locked in the sports entertainment solitary confinement, Randy Orton is still the WWE Champion. That means I'm fired. Uh, a decision that was probable, but I got to be honest with you...I didn't think it would happen. You know what? Forget about it. Before I got this job, I was living in my car cleaning toilets, I didn't think any of this would happen."

"Aww."

"Over the years you guys have uh, you've kind of got to know me. Uh, here's the deal though, you only see what you see on tv. Uh, there's a lot about me, about everybody else that you obviously don't know...I got a few seconds so I need to tell you this one thing. Uh, you guys have no idea how much I respect this company. Not just this company today, but every single person who's allowed me to be here today. Guys like Steve Austin, guys like Triple H, guys like the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, guys like The Undertaker..."

Mike is actually somewhat agreeing with him about the last part.

"You see when I got a chance here in the WWE, championships were one thing but my goal at the end of the day was to be able to look at each and every one of those guys in the eye and for them to say back to me 'kid you're alright'. I'm out here tonight with a smile on my face and I know some of you guys may think I got a bad deal out of this. This is uh, this has actually been pretty wonderful. I've gotten to dance in this ring with hall of famers, I've got to travel the world, I've got to meet millions and millions of people and quiet frankly I've got to live out a fantasy."

Aly and I are both going 'awww'.

"So I'm not going to let what Nexus has been doing to me for the past 2 months ruin what has been the greatest 9 years of my life. One thing you guys may not know is that life moves pretty fast here in the WWE. I remember when I started, the WWE was a very big part of my life. And then the WWE became my life. It was by my choice. I wanted to give every single thing I had to each and every one of you, everytime I stepped in these ropes."

Aly looks over at me and tilts her head towards the door questioningly.

"Let him say one more thing then we can go." I say, she nods and we look back at the tv.

"It takes sacrifice. My family has been so patient with me. They uh, they kind of let me step back and let me be me. And they're okay with it. Here's the truth though. My brother Matt, he just had a baby girl. And I missed it." He looks down smiling, trying not to cry.

"Awwwwwww."

"Now we can go...sorry Alex, I have to stop doing this."

"More later?" He says hopefully.

"Of course." I smile, getting up

"My mom's birthday is in a couple days. I'm going to leave here tonight, and I'm going to West Newbury and Matt I'm sorry I missed Shelby being born. I heard she's big. Nine pounds, seven ounces, but I'm coming to see her for the first time. And my mom is going to get the best birthday present she's had in 10 years, because I'm going to be there and I'm going to hug her and I'm going to tell her I love her. And all the money in the world can't buy her that."

"He better quit before he makes me cry." Aly says, fanning her eyes.

"You guys are being nice, I look like an idiot up here." He responds to the chanting of 'Cena' again.

"You know what? Forget it. If I look like an idiot, I'm going to be an idiot. One thing I always really loved about you guys is you're always, you're always honest. And if I'm walking out of here one more time, I just want to hear half of the arena say 'let's go Cena' and the other half say...actually you know what? If we're going to do it, we're going to do it right. I want every woman and every child to say 'let's go Cena' and I want every guy over the age of 18 say 'Cena sucks'. Is that alright?"

We start laughing.

"What a goofball." Aly says amusedly.

"Ladies and kids... let's go Cena! Hold on, hold on if we're going to do it, we're going to do it right. It's 'let's go Cena' from the women and children. And 'Cena sucks' from the dudes. Who do you think can be louder? Let's go Cena, Cena sucks." He starts off and they crowd keeps doing it.

"Only he would do this."

"That...that is beautiful. Thank you very much. Remember everybody out there, it's your passion that keeps all of us coming back. And every single time I heard that from each and every one of you, I know I earned it. No matter what the chant was. I just want to take one second before I leave to say something to Wade Barrett. I know, but here's the shame of it all. I actually think the kid has a little bit of talent. I'm trying to help him out before I leave. You see Wade, do yourself a favor, take a bit of advice from a grizzled, disgruntled ex-employee who wears purple and may have accidently peed in your coffee once or twice..."

Aly and I crack up.

"Stop taking shortcuts. Stop trying to take the easy way out. You see because these fans will give you everything if you give everything in return. Success in this business is due to consistant performance, day in and day out. You give them everything, they will give everything back to you. They're probably going to fine me but Wade, karma's a bitch."

"And if you keep taking shortcuts, trust me it's going to come back to haunt you. Billy kidman's probably ready to strangle himself because I'm way over what they told me but, I can go into thank you's and that's going to take all night. So I'm going to save the thank you list to one very important thank you. The WWE Universe. Thank you for letting me share my life with you guys for the past 9 years. Thank you for understanding all this. Thank you for standing up for the WWE. Thank you for showing up everyday. Thank you for watching every Monday, Tuesday, Friday, Saturday...whenever the hell we're on. Thank you for allowing idiots like to come out and live this wonderful, wonderful dream All of this is because of you. I love you to death, let's go home."

"Awww."

He climbs out of the ring and up the ramp and backstage and we're there when he walks through that curtain.

"You jerk of a brother, you almost made me cry." Aly laughs and hugs him.

"I was almost crying myself. I was tearing up." He adds, hugging back.

"Going to miss having my other brother around." She says, pulling back and trying not to cry.

"Oh I'm coming to the show next week, I'll be getting tickets though."

"Going to cause some chaos?"

"Maybe, we'll see." He smiles.

"Oh you so are." She laughs and moves so I can hug John.

"I'm going to miss seeing you around backstage." I say.

"I'm going to miss being here." He admits.

"Get that contract renewed as soon as you can." I laugh.

"I'll do what I can."

We follow him down the hall and people are lined up along each side and we join them and join in with the clapping that he's getting from most of the locker room. He stops when Randy comes up. But we see that they do a little man hug thing and John walks away into the parking lot.

"Gonna miss having him around." Aly says to me quietly.

"Definately." I say.

Then we see Wade and he mocks John by waving his hand in front of his face doing the 'You Can't See Me' as John walks away.

"Oh that ass."

"Ooh can I go hit him please?"

"He's not even worth it. Let's head back to Mike and Alex."

She glares at Wade one last time before following me back to the room. We hang out in the room, watching the matches and backstage stuff that happens, and now it's time for Randy's match against Wade Barrett. But as soon as Randy makes his way down the ramp, Nexus comes out and starts attacking him.

"Oh jeez."

"This is what John was talking about...Wade taking shortcuts." I say as we go to another commercial.

"Mmhmm."

We come back fairly quickly and the match is still going to happen, because Wade's coming out to the ring. And Randy then comes out and he's limping down the ramp.

"Really? He's competeing like that? He has all he can do to walk."

"He's always been stubborn."

As the match went along, it looked like Wade was going to win. But when Wade went for the pin, we see John appear and pull the ref out of the ring and get in himself. He gets Wade up on his shoulders and delivers the AA, then proceeds to turn Wade's face into mush.

"Go John!"

Then Nexus comes out to go after John, along with security. John scrambles out of the ring and runs away. That's when Randy seized the oppurtunity and RKO'd Wade and got the pin to retain the title.

"Nice."

All of a sudden Mike and and Alex leave fairly quickly.

"Oookay, that was strange."

"Uh-huh..." Aly agrees, looking at the door weirdly.

All of a sudden we hear Mike's music on the tv and the camera pans to him and Alex running out. Mike gets into the ring and hands the briefcase to the ref, telling him that he's cashing it in.

"He cashing it in." I say in shock.

"Oh my god." Aly covers her mouth in shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Miz is cashing in his Money In The Bank contract!"

The bell rings and he immediately goes for the already injured knee of Randy. The whole match he went for it. Randy then got the momentum back and kept going after Miz. It was getting down to the wire and Randy was getting ready for the RKO. But Mike countered it, delievered the Skull Crushing Finale and went for the pin, where the ref counted 1..2...3. Aly lets out a really loud squeal and bolts out of the room. I follow shortly after, we got out there just as he and Alex were about to walk up the ramp. Aly immediately runs down the ramp in sheer happiness. She jumps on Mike, squealing.

"You did it!" She exclaims.

Then she kisses him while Alex and I are laughing. We can hear Cole yelling 'GO MIZ!' in the background.

After the replay of what happened, we were all at the top of the ramp. Mike takes the belt and raises it up, and we're all happy and excited. Alex starts talking to him over the music and then they like hug. Aly and I are just beaming at each other and then we all head backstage.

"Now you're both champions." I say to her.

As we're walking back to the room, Mike was getting claps and a standing ovation. We spot Morrison and Mike says one thing to him and one thing only.

"I told you I wasn't the Jannetty." He says and we walk away, back to the room.

Aly's laughing.

"Now this is truely awesome." I say as we walk into the room.

"Hell yes." Aly says happily.

"All the haters can be quiet now haha." I laugh, and then Mike laughs.

"You know, this calls for celebration. Let's all go out tonight." Aly suggests.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alex says.

"Awesome." Mike smirks, I just laugh and nod.

"You would use that word Mike."

"Damn right I would."

"Alright, let's head back to my place so we can get changed and then we can go out." I add.

The guys go back and change out of their gear and we head out to the car. Aly just can't stop bouncing because she's so happy. When we get back to my house, we head to the bedroom to change into clothes to go to the club to celebrate Mike's major win tonight. As Mike and Aly get into their room, she kisses him.

"Amazing job, Mr. Champion." She smiles.

"Oh I just saw the opportunity where he was slightly hurt and I took advantage of the

situation. Sometimes that's what you got to wait for."

"I know. Its happened every time the winner of that case cashes in." She nods, walking over to her bag.

"But nonetheless, I'm still proud of you." She adds smiling as she pulls out what she's going to wear.

She heads into the bathroom to get ready while he gets ready in the room itself. She changes and comes out, setting the other clothes beside her bag and then she pulsl out a light jacket.

"Well don't you look amazing." Mike smiles.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty good yourself Wonder Boy."

He grabs a jacket himself and then they both go out into the livingroom to wait for Alex and I to finish getting ready. I come out of the bathroom and put the clothes I had on inside my bag.

"Gorgeous." Alex says, whistling.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smile, going over to my closet to get a jacket.

"Ready?" Alex asks, after getting himself a jacket.

"Yep. Let's go."

"Let's do this." Aly declares as Alex and I meet them by the door.

"I'll drive." I say as we walk outside.

"Cool." Mike grins, pulling Aly into the backseat with him.

I then start up the car and we head off to the nearest club. Once we got there, it didn't take long for Aly to drag Mike to the dance floor.

"Someone's really excited." Mike laughs.

"I can't help it, I'm just really happy for you. Plus like Dolce pointed out, now we're both champions." She replies, blushing a little but still smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He realizes.

"Now only if she and Alex would win titles, we all would be champions." He adds.

"That would be amazing." She grins.

"Too bad they merged the women's championship and the Diva's one." She adds.

"Yeah, but hey maybe wwe will give her the same title belt just like LayCool did. You two would be mocking them haha."

"Oh my god that is a great idea." Aly cracks up.

"We'll have to talk to someone about doing that." She adds.

"I can't wait to see their faces." He snickers.

"Me neither. I can picture it now, and it's hilarious."

"You and your awesome ideas." She grins at him.

"I'm full of awesome ideas." He says, putting more emphasis on 'awesome'.

"I'm sure you are." She laughs.

"She sure was excited to get out onto that dance floor." I point out to Alex.

"I know." Alex laughs.

"Now they're both champions. All that's left is for you and I to become champions and then

we all will be. That would be so epic."

"Yeah it would." He agrees, nodding.

"But unfortunately, she has the only title any diva in the wwe can get since they merged the

Diva's and Women's titles."

"That was kind of dumb if you ask me." Alex comments.

"I know. But I guess they wanted a change in the business. They better come up with another Diva's title in the near future."

"I'm sure they will."

One of my favorite songs starts playing and I start pulling on Alex's arm.

"Let's go."

He laughs and lets me drag him to the dance floor. We dance along to the song until the sound of the Macarena starts playing. I go right over to Aly and give her a look. She cracks up and grins, following me.

"Miiiike." She calls to him and motions him to follow her.

"No way."

"Aw come on, you're no fun." She says to Mike.

"I am not doing that dance." He laughs.

"Fun sucker!" She exclaims then turns to Alex.

"DC..." She trails off.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"No...just...no."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You two just like watching us dance to certain songs." She teases.

They look at each other and shrug with smirks.

"Come on." I say to Aly.

Aly nods and follows me. The whole time we were dancing to the song, we couldn't help but laugh at times. The guys are watching with amusement. After the song is over, we're still laughing as we walk back to Mike and Alex.

"Oh that was fun." I say, calming down.

"Looked like it." Alex laughs.

"And you missed out on that fun." I tease.

"I'm okay with that." He chuckles.

The night was fun, dancing and whatnot. Aly was still out on the dance floor dancing with

Mike, while Alex and I went to go sit down for a while. I go to sit down on the other chair but he grabs me and pulls me down so that I'm sitting on his lap. Aly sees that happen and she just laughs and shakes her head amusedly.

"What's so funny?" Mike asks her.

"Alex pulled Dolce down onto his lap instead of her sitting in the other chair." She says, laughing a little.

"Two words, he would." He laughs too.

"Uh-huh. You would too."

"Yes, yes I would." He admits and she giggles.

All of a sudden she sees a change in his facial expression. He looks angry and she swore that she heard him growl under his breath.

"Stalker sighting?" Aly sighs.

"Gabriel." He mutters, trying to keep his cool.

"I know you really want to beat the crap out of him but now isn't the time. And beside, we're supposed to be celebrating you being champion." Aly says, putting her hand on Mike's cheek so that he looks at her.

"I know. He just wont stop looking over here. Looking at you, even when he knows I can clearly see he is."

"Try to ignore him, please?"

"I'll try my hardest."

Then she thinks for a second and a smirk comes across her face.

"I think I might know what could help."

He looks at her kind of confused.

"What?" He asks.

She pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and kisses him hard. He's shocked at first, but he kisses back. She eventually pulls back and laughs at his face.

"Better?"

He hesitates, but manages to say 'much better'.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" She giggles and he just shakes his head.

"See, I can surprise you too." She says amusedly.

"Now how about we sit down for a few songs."

"That sounds good." He agrees.

She laces their fingers together and pulls him along to the table where Alex and I are sitting.

"Tired of dancing already?" I ask.

"Taking a break for now." Aly replies as Mike pulls her down.

"Tonight is turning out to be a fun night, but I'm like feeling tired. I don't know why." I add.

"Hmm, that's a little odd."

"Maybe it's because I'm not getting enough sleep. Ever since Raw last week and what happened with Wade...I've been having nightmares."

"You're having nightmares too?"

"Yeah, it's horrible. I can't get back to sleep sometimes."

"Don't I know it." Aly mutters.

"At least they're not dreams I wake up screaming from."

"Lucky you." She sighs.

"You wake up screaming from them?"

"Well the nightmares of Gabriel have brought back the nightmares of Morrison and

sometimes they're separate but most of the time the two mesh together and..." She trails

off, shivering.

"I'm sorry. Damn them, damn all our stalkers."

Aly nods and leans back against Mike. I just sit there, already leaning against Alex, but my head is on his shoulder. I was also trying to keep my eyes open. A song or to passes by and then Aly sits up straight as can be when she hears a familiar song start.

"Oh my god no way!" She exclaims.

Punk happens to be walking by at the same time she said that and at the same time he said 'dude'.

"Blackhawkes?" She asks him with a smirk.

"Of course." He grins.

"Dance?" He adds questioningly, holding his hands out.

"Be right back." She says to Mike, kissing him quickly and sliding off his lap to take Punk's hand.

They both head down to the dance floor and start dancing and singing along to the song. After a couple minutes the songs ends.

"Thanks for the dance." She laughs.

"No problem." He laughs too.

"Got to love Chicago." She grins, holding out her fist.

"Windy city rules." He agrees and bumps fists with her.

"Later." She waves and walks back to me, Alex and Mike.

"Windy, I think we should start heading back to Carly's house. She's just not going to be able to stay awake for much longer." Alex suggests when she walks up.

"Okay. I'm pretty tired now anyway." She replies.

Mike gets up and hands Aly her jacket, before putting his on. Alex helps me gett off of him and grabs my jacket and holds onto me as we walk out and to the car to make sure I don't fall or anything. As we walk to the car, Aly starts to yawn and leans on Mike.

"I think I'll drive. Carly, keys?" He asks me as we approach my car.

I pull them out and hand them to him. Aly and Mike get in the front of the car, while I'm in the back with Alex. I'm laid out across the backseat, my head in his lap. Alex runs his hand up and down my arm and I fall asleep. Aly also ends up falling asleep, leaning back against the door and her head against the seat. The drive back to my house was long, but it seemed to go by fast because Aly and I were sleeping. Mike goes to wake her up, and Alex does the same with me. Aly wakes up enough to get out of the car but stumbles as her feet hit the ground. Mike rushes over to her and holds her to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Alright, let's get you inside so you can change and head to bed."

She nods sleepily. Meanwhile Alex is having trouble trying to get me up. Aly's awake enough to lean into the car to tell Alex how he can get me up so we can head in.

"There's only one way she's going to be able to get up DC...think about it."

He nods and kisses me until I start to move.

"Well you woke me up from a good dream." I laugh.

"Oh really?" He smirks.

"Yeah weirdest thing, I was going to kiss you in the dream and I wake up to kissing you. Perfect timing on your part."

"I'm just good like that." He grins.

"So I'm assuming we're back at my house?"

"Yup."

I sit up and then follow him out of the car and we walk inside my house. We go straight to my room and we all say goodnight to each other.


	110. Thanksgiving With The Guys' Families

We all head to the airport in the middle of the day Tuesday to fly out to our separate places for the family dinners of Mike and Alex.

"Have fun in Ohio." I say as we get to our gates which were right next to each other again.

"Have fun in DC." Aly replies.

We all disappear through the doorways heading to our planes, and we board them.

"So your family really wants to meet me?" I ask Alex as we find our seats.

"Yeah, they're all looking forward to it." Alex nods.

"Well that's good, can't wait to meet them either." I smile.

"I figured you'd be more nervous." He comments.

"Me nervous about it? No, I'm very much calm about it. I mean there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I stand corrected. You ramble when you're nervous." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not ramble when I'm nervous."

"Yes you do." He replies.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about, my family is going to love you."

"Well are you nervous about meeting my family Thursday? Cause they'll love you as well."

"Maybe a bit..." Alex trails off.

"Now you don't have to worry about anything. My dad may seem a little...well you know how fathers are. Other than that everything's going to be fine...promise."

"If you say so."

"And plus, we'll be meeting up with Mike and Aly when we get there, you know since her family and mine are so close, one big dinner...happens every year."

"Sounds interesting." He comments.

"But everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"We have a long flight so I think I'm going to get some rest in before we get to DC." I say, before settling into my seat to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Alex lifts the armrest between our seats.

"You can lay down on my lap if you want. I feel pretty awake for now." He offers.

"Good idea." I say, moving and laying down on his lap.

He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. Meanwhile Aly and Mike are on their plane in their seats and he can clearly see the nervous look on her face. She's sitting there, chewing on her lip and bouncing her leg while staring off into space when she feels a hand on her knee. She jumps a little and focuses, her eyes locking with Mike's.

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to be nervous you know."

"Can't help it. This is only the second time I've done the 'meet the parents/family' thing and I wasn't as in love with that guy as I am with you so I'm more worried now than I was the first time." She says, still chewing her lip.

"We've talked about this, they're going to love you don't worry...especially my mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because ever since she found out that we were together, she's wanted to meet you."

"What does your dad think?" She asks curiously.

"The same thing, he's wanted to meet you since they found out about you."

"Hm..." She muses quietly and resumes chewing her bottom lip as the plane takes off.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"If you say so." she says with her voice a bit muffled since she's pulled her lip between her

teeth.

She jerks a little in surprise when he lip is pulled out and she finds Mike staring at her calmly but somewhat amused.

"Quit doing that." He says, letting go of her lip.

"And what would you do if I don't?" She retorts, pulling her lip back between her teeth.

"I'll have to tickle you again." He teases.

She grabs his hands so he can't and continues chewing on her lip teasingly.

"Now what?" She giggles.

"You don't stop, you're not going to be kissing these lips for a while." He teases, referring to

his lips.

"Who is that supposed to torture, me or you?" She laughs.

"It'll torture us both haha."

"That defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but it would stop you from chewing on your lip wouldn't it?"

"I think I'd survive for a while." She smirks and continues chewing on her lip just to drive him crazy.

"Okay, stop doing that."

"Nope." She giggles.

He manages to get one hand free after sitting there for a while and starts tickling her.

"Haha!" He laughs and triumph.

"Noooo." She squeals laughing.

"Yessss." He mocks.

She presses herself back against the window, trying to fend him off.

"Quiiit."

"Quit chewing your lip and I will." He laughs.

She actually manages to grab both his hands again and then she smirks. He starts struggling in her grasp.

"Let me go."

"What do I get if I do?" She challenges.

"That will be a surprise." He teases.

She eyes him warily, but lets go slowly. He leans down and kisses her, but it's longer than any other time he has kissed her before.

"Now if you would have done that in the first place, it would have worked." She says breathlessly in a quiet voice after he pulls back.

"I couldn't do that while you were chewing on your lip, I waited for the perfect moment where you had stopped and that was it." He smiles.

"Sneaky." She giggles quietly.

"I know I am, thanks for pointing it out."

"Very true." She kisses the corner of his mouth and laughs again.

"We have such a long flight ahead of us." He adds.

"I know, that's the worst thing about this." She sighs, scooching in her seat to get comfortable.

Mike does the same thing as Alex and lifts the armrest up.

"You can lay on me if you want."

"Yay teddy bear." She says, laying on him.

"Comfortable now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good." He smiles.

She ends up falling asleep the rest of the way. When they land, it's dark out and Mike starts trying to wake her up. She whines quietly and turns away, mumbling.

"Lyssa, we've landed. Time to get up."

She grumbles but opens her eyes and slowly gets up, yawning.

"We'll have plenty of time to sleep when we get to my parent's place, if you're still tired then."

"Mmkay." She says sleepily, leaning against his side as they get off the plane.

They grab their things from baggage claim and then get a taxi and head off to his parents' place. By the time they get there, she's already fallen asleep again, causing Mike to chuckle and shake his head.

"Lyssa we're here. Have to get up again."

She groans and reluctantly stumbles out of the car, leaning against it while he gets their things. She yawns and burrows deeper into her jacket, hiding from the chill. He grabs his things and hers and they walk up to the door and he knocks. The door swings open and his parents are standing there, beaming excitedly.

"Mike! So happy to see you." His mother says, hugging him.

"Good to see you too mom." He laughs.

Aly stands behind him quietly, twirling her fingers.

"Come inside away from the cold you two." Mike's mother says, seeing her behind him.

Mike reaches behind him and pulls her inside with him as his dad shuts the door. They take their jackets off after they walk inside.

"Mom, dad...this is my girlfriend Alyssa." Mike introduces her.

"You can call me Aly if you'd like. It's nice to meet you both." She says, smiling shyly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Aly." His mother replies.

"Our son talks about you alot." His dad adds, grinning.

"Daaaaad." Mike groans.

"Aww." Aly giggles.

"Well you do, I can see why. She's beautiful Mike." His mother adds.

Mike agrees and Aly starts blushing.

"She's usually not this quiet though." He chuckles.

"Oh I know how it is meeting the parents of the person you're with, nerve racking. But you're

welcome here anytime, remember that." His mother says to Aly.

"Thank you." Aly smiles, her cheeks still red.

"Well I'm sure you two are tired from the flight, you should get some rest. Big day ahead

tomorrow."

Mike and Aly both nod. Mike recieves hugs from his parents and to Aly's surprise, they hug her as well.

"Night." Mike says as they take their things and he leads her to his room.

"See? Told you they'd love you." He says as they walk into his room.

"Okay okay so you were right but there's still the rest of your family tomorrow." She replies, picking out her pajamas.

"The rest will love you too, trust me."

"We'll see." She says, disappearing into the bathroom to change.

"They'll love you, I know it. None of them liked Maryse very much so that tells me that they're going to like you alot." Mike comments as Aly comes out and climbs into bed.

"Not many people are going to like Frenchie hun. She's a bitch." She points out.

"How well we all know haha."

"Unfortunately." She rolls her eyes, curling up against him.

"I can tell you're still tired, so go to sleep and maybe we can help with getting dinner

together tomorrow. If you're up for it anyway."

"Mmkay. Love you."

"Love you too." He says, then kissing her before getting comfortable himself to fall asleep.

"CareBear." Alex says shaking me gently.

"Wake up, we're here."

I slowly sit up, blink a few times and then stretch.

"Time just flew by while I was sleeping."

"I'm glad for you." He chuckles.

"You didn't fall asleep?"

"I did for a little bit." He replies.

"Well that's good." I say getting up, and we get off the plane and over to baggage claim to get our stuff, then getting into a taxi heading to Alex's parents' place.

The taxi pulls up to the big house and we both get out, Alex going to the back to get our stuff out. He gets everything and we head to the door and he knocks. His mother opens the door and she's all happy and everything.

"Kevin! So glad you could make it home." She says, engulfing him in a hug.

"Its good to be here Mom." He replies, hugging her.

Then he sees his dad and they do the usual man-hug thing.

"Its good to see you son." His dad says, grinning.

"Good to see you too dad. I'd like you two to meet someone." He says, after we're inside.

"This is my girlfriend Carly." He says, pulling me so I'm standing next to him.

"Oh Kevin she's just as pretty as you said." His mom gushes, hugging me.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kiley." I respond, hugging back.

"Honey call me Gwen. It's so nice to finally meet you." She says.

"He talks about you alot." Kevin Sr. adds, hugging me as well.

"Does he now?" I laugh, looking back at Alex with a smile.

"Guilty." He shrugs, laughing.

"Just remember this, you're welcome here anytime you want to visit." Gwen adds.

"Thank you." I smile, stepping back beside Alex.

"Well, seeing as tomorrow is a very busy day you two will be needing all the rest you can get

tonight."

"Right, we'll see you in the morning then." Alex agrees.

Everyone exchanges hugs and alex grabs our things and shows me to his room.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asks.

"Not like I thought but there's still more family to meet tomorrow." I reply.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be there with you so it's not overwhelming."

I nod and kiss his cheek before going to change in the bathroom. I come out of the bathroom, and get into bed next to him, yawning.

"Better get some sleep love, busy day tomorrow." Alex says.

"I'm still tired from the plane ride so I won't have trouble falling asleep anyway." I say after nodding.

"Right. Night love." He says, and then kisses me.

"Night." I say before snuggling into him and slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, Aly woke up to the smell of food being cooked and also Mike was not in the room. But she could hear him talking downstairs so, she knew where he was. She stretches slowly, yawning a little and she rolls over onto her stomach. She looks over at the nightstand and sees a piece of paper sitting there. She tilts her head curiously and reaches for the paper, bringing it over so she can read it.

"My love, my heart, my soul is my gift to you. You're smile, your love is the only reward I would want. Precious like a gem made by angels to shine forever. Releasing the passion insdie me that burns for you. Intertwining our destinies, so that we two soul mates, now and forever, can live out our hopes and dreams. Creating our own bond of life, to overcome the challenges. Explore the mysteries, and to enjoy life as it should be. Sharing the peace and love, that everyone looks for. So in the end I want nothing, because I have everything I need." Aly reads quietly, a smile spreading across her face.

"So sweet." She smiles and sets the paper back on the nightstand before getting up to get dressed.

After she gets changed, she walks downstairs to see what's going on. As she steps into the kitchen, she sees Mike and his dad at the table eating breakfast and Mike's mom standing at the stove, waiting for the last of the breakfast foods to finish cooking.

"Morning everyone." She says.

"Morning." His parents reply.

"Morning Lys." Mike says.

She sits next to Mike and leans over, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for the sweet poem. Clever way to say 'my princess' by the way." She says

quietly, smiling.

"Knew you'd like it." He smiles

"Charmer." She teases with a light giggle as she loads up her plate.

"You know it."

"He's always been a charmer." Mike's mom says as she places the remaining food on the table and sits down.

"I'm sure he has Mrs. Mizanin." Aly laughs.

"Oh please call me Carol."

"Carol it is. Yeah, he's been a charmer sicne we met." She says with an amused smile.

"Although I do have to thank Carly for introducing us." She adds.

"How did that happen?" Carol asks curiously.

She starts to explain what happened.

"...so we all went backstage when Mike and I got stopped by Maryse." She says.

"She started flirting with me in hopes that I would take her back since I was champion." Mike

adds, rolling his eyes.

"It sure didn't work, she's still trying to get him back to this day." Aly explains.

"I never did like that girl." Mike's dad snorts.

"Believe me, you aren't alone Mr. Mizanin." Aly says.

"Call me Greg." He replies.

"So what happened after she flirted with you?" Carol asks Mike.

"She and Aly here got into a fight, and that's when I realized that Aly really did like me."

Both Carol and Greg look at Aly with a little surprise.

"It really aggravated me that she was trying to get him back just because he was champion." She says with a small shrug.

"She likes to talk in French to throw people off so I returned the favor and told her off in Italian."

"But I get to kick her butt occasionally in the ring." She adds.

Mike snickers and his parents laugh.

"After she walked away and the cameras went off, your son finally asked me out and we've been together since." She finishes

"And of course Carly's dating his little apprentice there Alex Riley. He's the one who got them together."

"Playing matchmaker, eh son?"

"Just a bit, it was clear that they liked each other but neither one of them was going to make a move. So I set her up with a little challenge on NXT."

"What kind of challenge?" Carol asks.

"A kissing challenge." Aly laughs.

"And ever since then, well yeah I think you can guess."

"Where did they go for Thanksgiving?" Carol questions curiously.

"They went to DC to do dinner with his family today and then they're meeting us in Chicago to have dinner with mine and Carly's families." Aly answers.

"Sounds like that will be fun."

"Its always fun when our families get together." I laugh.

Soon everyone finishes breakfast.

"Alright, time to start cooking stuff for thanksgiving dinner. Would you like to help me Aly?"

Carol asks.

"Sure." Aly smiles.

"To the man cave Dad." Mike declares, pointing off in the distance.

"Dorkus." Aly laughs quietly.

"Love you too." He replies before he goes off with his dad.

Aly shakes her head and giggles, helping to clear the table before they get started. The whole time with making everything, all you can hear from the livingroom is the guys watching a football game.

"I'm glad the Bears aren't playing because otherwise I think I'd be invading the 'man cave'." Aly says amusedly, putting quotations around 'man cave'.

"Big football fan huh?" Carol asks, laughing.

"A decent one. Only for the Bears though." She giggles.

"I'm more of a hockey fan personally. I do watch some other sports too but mostly hockey."

"Ah I see."

"I haven't really been able to watch much tv since I got signed, we've been pretty busy." She adds.

"But I bet you enjoy these little vacations you get right?"

"Definately. I've traveled to so many new places in the past 2 months, it's crazy.

"I guess that's how it is in the wrestling business." Carol says and Aly nods in agreement.

"I'm glad I have some great people to spend my time with." She comments.

"That's always good."

"Mmhmm. If it wasn't for your son I would probably be miserable in the WWE since I'd probably forced to be with somebody I can't stand." Aly adds.

"Well ever since he's been with you, we've never seen him so happy."

Aly smiles and blushes a little.

"He makes me really happy too." She says softly, twisting her ring a little as they wait before

starting the next section.

Meanwhile, I wake up just like Aly did, smelling the food and hear talking coming from downstairs. I sit up and see Alex not in the room, but I see a piece of paper with writing on it on the nightstand. I pick it up and quietly read it to myself.

"You hold my hand, I caress your lips, you look into my eyes and my heart beat skips. I stroke your back skin so soft and smooth, I admire your face, every line, every groove. We move in a little closer, our bodies entwine, you touch my neck, it sends shivers down my spine. You whisper that you love me and I know it's true because I feel it in my heart and I love you too."

I put it back down, and go through my things and find clothes to change into before I have to get a bit dressed up later. After changing in the bathroom, I walk downstairs and see everyone standing in the doorway of the kitchen talking.

"Hey you." Alex smile when he sees me.

"Hey. I really liked that note you left for me." I say quietly, smiling.

"I'm glad." He smiles and squeezes me after I wrap my arms around his waist.

"So what's going on in here?" I ask.

"Just waiting for breakfast to be ready." Kevin Sr interjects.

"It smells good." I add.

Both Alex and his dad nod in agreement.

"So did you sleep well?" Gwen asks me.

"I slept great." I reply as everyone sits at the table.

"I'm more awake than I was when I got here last night." I add.

"You look like it." Kevin chuckles.

We all start filling up our plates with food and start eating.

"So Carly, how did you and Kevin get together?" Gwen questions curiously.

"Well see I've been traveling with Mike, you know him as Miz on Tv...for a long time. I met your son when he got onto the show NXT." I start off explaining.

"I was done for the moment I met her." Alex says with a wry grin.

"How we got together, well Mike actually did that for us. Because neither one of us was going to do anything about liking one another." I add.

"Mike? Oh he was behind you being on the kissing challenge then." Kevin says in realization.

"Yes he was. It was a surprise for me when my name was called to come out. Because well

at the time I wasn't a WWE diva so..."

"...he pulled some strings." Gwen finished, laughing.

"Yeah, after my moment on NXT during that challenge. I got a call from Vince McMahon and I went on Raw the next week and I got signed into the WWE and on Raw itself."

"Very lucky." Kevin comments.

"Of course I didn't have that much training to wrestle. I learned things as I went along."

"You really can't tell that you're fairly new, you have a lot of talent." Kevin says.

"Thank you."

Hours have passed and family is arriving as Mike and Aly get ready in his room.

"Ready to meet the rest of the family?" He asks.

Aly fidgets with the necklace he gave her and then she exhales deeply.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll be there with you when you meet each person, don't worry." He says, then kissing her quickly.

She nods a little and lets him grab her hand and pulls her downstairs. After a while, people greet them and he introduces her to them. She does manage to go through meeting everyone, becoming calmer each time. Everyone is sitting in the living room while the food finishes and all the seating is taken so she ends up on Mike's lap in one of the recliners.

"Aly dear would you mind helping me in here?" Carol asks, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Not at all." Aly responds, sliding from Mike's lap and disappearing into the kitchen.

As she does, she hears Mike getting questions and comments thrown at him about her.

"What do you need help with?" You ask

"We need to carry these platters and things in and set them on the long dining room table against the wall." Carol explains.

Aly nods and helps them. Soon everything is set and everyone comes in to get their food, sitting at a big long table once they have their plates. After she gets herr food, she goes and she sits next to Mike.

"So how're you holding up with all these people?" He asks.

"Okay. Its a little overwhelming but not as bad as it was at first." She replies.

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"I know but its just instinct to worry." She points out.

"I know, but you also know that I'm always going to be there for you. Even at times like these."

"I know." She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth.

They then start eating their food. After everyone's done, some people leave, but some stick around for a little bit. Then as the day dragged on, they all were gone. She ended up laying on Mike in the recliner, the foot rest kicked up. He shoes are sitting on the floor, leaving her feet bare and she tucks then under Mike's legs to keep them warm.

"You look tired." He says, looking at her.

"Mmm...a little. Full, content, and somewhat sleepy."

"The turkey will do that to you, makes you sleepy."

"It isn't the turkey you goof, its all the food you eat." She snorts.

"Well the turkey is filling itself haha."

"I suppose." She concedes.

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep. When I'm ready to sleep, I'll carry you upstairs."

"Mmkay." She murmurs and then leans up, kissing him lightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles.

She snuggles back into his chest and unawares to them , his mom is in the doorway going 'awww' quietly.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this." Greg says to Carol in a whisper.

"Not this happy at least."

"It might not be for a while yet but I think we'll see a rock on that left hand." Greg adds while observing Mike and Aly all curled up together.

"Can't wait for that day."

"It'll be a good day to see."

They go back into the kitchen to wash the dishes, and Aly's starting to fall asleep. Meanhile, I'm finishing up getting ready in the bedroom.

"You look beautiful as always." Alex says while sitting on the bed, watching me.

"And you look handsome as always." I say, finally finishing and looking at him.

"Thanks babe." He gets up and comes over to me, kissing me.

"Now I have people to meet." I say, after pulling away.

"Right. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll be right there with you."

He kisses me again for good measure and takes me downstairs to meet everyone. After a few minutes, people started coming up to us and of course Alex introduced me to them. They were all happy to finally meet me. I meet everyone and just sit around watching the tv until Gwen calls out that it's time to eat. Everyone goes over to a table and grabs a plate and start getting food, then sitting down at another table. Alex and I shortly follow.

"How are you doing so far?" Alex asks quietly.

"Pretty good. A lot calmer than I was earlier that's for sure."

"You seem like it. See, I told you it would be alright."

We sit at the table and eat, when we're done we go out into the livingroom to relax as people slowly start to leave.

"They're so cute." Gwen giggles as she and Kevin watch from the doorway.

"He looks so happy."

"I think this is the happiest we've seen him."

"I wouldn't be too surprised to see a ring on her left hand in a few months." Kevin adds.

"Maybe not that soon, but it would be nice to see that." Gwen says after.

"You never know honey, he told me they said I love you after about a month together so its gotten pretty serious fairly quick." Kevin points out.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

He nods in agreement and they watch as I fall asleep on Alex and he carries me upstairs.

He goes to put me down but, I don't let go of him.

"Babe you gotta change and so do I." He chuckles.

I groan in protest, but I let go anyway. He gets his clothes and comes back to coax me into getting changed.

"Come on love."

"Give me a minute, got to wake up a little bit first."

"Alright but no falling back to sleep." He says amusedly.

He grabs his clothes and changes quickly in the bathroom. I got the energy while he was gone to get my pjs and change into them real quick and get into bed, trying to stay awake for him to come back. He comes out and I'm practically asleep as he slides into bed.

"Night love." He says quietly and kisses my forehead.

"Night." I manage to mumble.

Meanwhile, Mike was starting to fall asleep so he carefully got out of the recliner and carried Aly upstairs. She grumbles and burrows closer to him. Once he gets to his room, he tries to get her up so that they both can get ready to go to sleep. She whines, clinging to him.

"Come on Lyssa. You need to change for bed, and so do I."

She grumbles again but opens her eyes and he sets her down. She stumbles over to her bag and grabs a set of pjs, changing in the bathroom and flopping on the bed when she comes out. He coems back into the room from changing in the bathroom down the hall. He sees that she's falling asleep so he climbs in next to her, kissing her forehead.

"Night Lyssa." He says, heading to sleep himself.

She faintly mumbles her reply, curling up against him.


	111. Thanksgiving With Our Families

Aly wakes up the next day to Mike lightly shaking her and telling her to get up. She just whines and hides under the pillows.

"Come on, we have an early flight to Chicago."

She sighs and reluctantly rolls out of bed. She was wearing comfortable pjs, but she decided not to change. She fixed herself up a bit, but stayed in her pjs, only until she gets home in Chicago to change. She comes out of the bathroom yawning and Mike comes back into the room after taking their bags down by the front door. She puts her jacket and stuff on and then walks over to lean against him sleepily.

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane ride. I apologize for waking you up so early though."

"It's okay." She mumbles quietly.

"Come on, let's go say bye to my parents before we leave."

"Mmkay." She lets him lead her downstairs.

"Guys? We're leaving!" Mike exclaims, his parents then coming out of the kitchen.

"I wish we had more time." Carol says, frowning a little.

"We'll be sure to come and visit another time when we have a few days off." Aly speaks up from behind Mike.

"Definitely." Mike agrees.

"That would be nice." Greg says with a smile.

Carol reaches out her arms to Mike, looking a little teary eyed.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be back as soon as we can come back." He says, hugging her.

"I know but it's just hard to see you go." She says, hugging him back.

"I know. How about I call you when we land in Chicago?"

"Please do." She nods and Greg hugs Aly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She gets like this everytime he leaves." He whispers to her quietly and chuckles, she giggles quietly.

"It's understandable." She whispers back.

Greg nods and then Mike moves over to hug his dad while Carol pulls Aly into a hug.

"Be sure to hold onto Alyssa Mike, she's a keeper for sure." His father says to him quietly.

"I know dad." Mike smiles.

"It was great meeting you. Can't wait until you visit again." Carol says to Aly, after hugging her.

"It was great meeting you too. Thank you for having me." Aly smiles.

"It was a pleasure having you here. You're welcome here anytime."

Aly nods, stiffling a yawn.

"Well you two have a flight to catch, don't want to miss it."

"Right. We'll see you later. Love you guys." Mike says.

"We love you too Mike."

Aly waves and then they head out to the waiting cab and off to the airport that go. Aly was trying not to fall asleep during the cab ride, and she managed it. They get to the airport, Mike pays the cab and they walk in, finding their gate and getting onto the plane. They find their seats and immediately Aly starts to get comfortable so she can go back to sleep. Meanwhile I wake up to Alex walking around his room, getting his things packed back up for our flight to Chicago too.

"Come on CareBear, you have to get up. We have a flight to catch soon." He says once he sees that I'm somewhat awake.

"I'm awake. See?" I point at myself.

"Uh-huh. But I meant 'get up' like out of bed." Alex says with a laugh.

"I knew that." I laugh, then getting up and grabbing clothes to change into real quick before we leave.

I come back in sweatpants and matching hoodie, and then put any pair of sneakers on that I could grab out of my bag. Alex puts on his jacket and everything and then grabs the bags, taking them downstairs with me following him.

"Are we saying goodbye to your parents before leaving?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're in the livingroom." Alex says.

I follow him out to the livingroom where they're sitting watching tv.

"Guys, we're about to head off to the airport." Alex tells his parents.

"Already? Time flies." Kevin comments as he and Gwen get up and walk over.

"It sure does." I agree.

"I wish you two had more time." Gwen says with a sad smile.

"I'm sure Kevin would have no problem bringing me back another time when we have some time off again." I smile, looking at him.

"Not at all." He smiles back.

"I had fun here. Thanks for having me."

"Oh any time honey, it was our pleasure." Gwen says, then she hugs Alex tightly.

"You take care of yourself and don't let go of this beautiful girl." She tells him quietly.

"I will mom, and I don't ever plan on letting her go." He replies back quietly and hugging her.

Then she lets go of him and she hugs me, while Alex's dad gives him one of those man hugs.

"Keep an eye on him for me will you?" She whispers, giggling.

"I will." I whisper back, giggling myself.

"Remember, you're always welcome here." She says to me after pulling away.

"Thank you." I smile, and Kevin hugs me next.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Don't be a stranger alright?" Kevin chuckles.

"I wont, don't worry haha."

He pulls back and Alex picks up our bags.

"Alright, I will call when we land. Love you guys." Alex says.

"We love you too." Gwen says, before Alex and I head out to the cab waiting out front.

Alex puts the bags in the trunk and gets in with me and the driver heads off to the airport.

"Another plane ride...more sleep." I say yawning.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. At least wait for the plane." Alex chuckles.

"I'm trying not to fall asleep yet."

I end up staying awake until I get onto the plane. I get more comfortable in my seat, before quickly falling asleep with my hood over my head. Alex chuckles and shakes his head as the plane takes off. Eventually after a few hours, we all land in Chicago. Our planes landed at the same time. Mike and Aly are already at the baggage thing by the time Alex and I walk up. Aly's sitting on the floor beside the conveyor belt and Mike is standing next to her, her leaning against his leg with her arms wrapped around it loosely.

"Hey guys." I say, yawning.

"Oh hey. How was your trip?" Aly asks, tilting her head back.

"It was fun. Yours?"

"Same."

"How was it meeting Mike's family."

"A little overwhelming but not too bad. You?"

"Same, but I managed. I survived haha." They all laugh.

"Alex's family was really nice. His parents love me already."

"Same here with Lyssa. My parents love her." Mike says with a smile.

"And now it's time for you guys to meet our parents and families." I say, the guys exchange looks.

"It'll be fine, trust us."

"If you say so." Mike says.

"Well Mike's got to meet my parents, but we shall all see each other later." Aly says, standing up.

"Right."

"Have fun." I add.

"You too." Aly smiles.

We grab our things and we get into separate cabs and head off to our families houses. As Aly and Mike are riding, she can see Mike getting nervous and his leg starts bouncing. She giggles lightly and presses her hand down on his knee.

"You're going to be fine." She smiles at him.

"I know but, can't help but be nervous you know?"

"I know. Just remember that I love you." She says and then kisses him.

"I know you do, and I love you." He says, after she pulls away.

"Yay, there it is!" She says excitedly as they turn onto her street.

The cab pulls up to her house and they both get out and grab their things, before paying the cab driver and walking up to the front door. Before she can even knock, the door flies open and she gets tackled around the waist.

"Hey!" She laughs loudly.

She looks down at the blonde haired boy clinging to her and grins.

"Hi to you too munchkin." She greets him.

"Matthew James! You aren't wearing a coat! Get your butt back inside!" Someone yells from inside the house.

"Uh-oh bud, I think you better get inside before Mommy gets mad." Aly says, he nods and dashes back in the house.

"Come on." Aly motions for Mike to follow her inside.

He shakes his head in a little amusement and then follows her.

"That was my nephew Matty by the way." She says, giggling.

"Ah." He nods.

They set their things down by the door, Aly and Mike walk out to the kitchen where they can hear talking.

"Hi everybody." She smiles.

"Aly/Princess!" Is the mixed reaction she gets in return.

"Everybody, this is my boyfriend Mike." She introduces.

"Mike this is my mom Daphne, my dad Bruce, my sister Cassie, and my brother-in-law Matt, along with my little niece Lilly."

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Mike says and they all respond the same.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few minutes. We're going to go change." Aly says before Mike and

her grab their bags and she shows him up to her room.

"Whoa, cool room." He says, looking around.

"Thank you. I'm actually thinking about having the same thing done to my bedroom at my place." She smiles, pulling out her clothes.

"Awesome."

"You would say that." She shakes her head and swats him on the arm as she goes into her

bathroom.

He changes himself as she's the bathroom. He finishes getting changed and sits there on her bed and waits for her to come out of the bathroom. She comes out pulling down her sweathshirt and then she goes over to the bed, laying down to search underneath it.

"What're you doing?" Mike asks.

"Looking for my slippers."

"Ah found them." She says, pulling them out and Mike chuckles as she stands up and puts them on.

"Ready?" She asks him, standing between his knees with her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Or do you maybe need motivation?" She teases.

"I think I need that motivation." He says and she kisses him lightly.

"Better?" She says after pulling away.

"Much." He smiles, and she kisses him again.

"Extra motivation." She giggles, pulling him up.

She grabs his hand and holds it as they walk back downstairs to everyone. As they get to the bottom of the stairs, Lilly is clinging to the baby gate and staring up at them.

"Hi pretty girl" Aly smiles, reaching over the gate to pick her up and then popping the gate's door open for Mike and her to go through.

She shuts the gate and notices Lilly is watching Mike intently.

"I think she likes you." Aly laughs.

"Well do you blame her? Haha." He jokes.

"No not really." She muses, giggling and then they walk back out to the kitchen where everyone was.

Meanwhile Alex and I are on our way to my place and I can sense that he's a bit nervous.

"Alright, try to calm down. You'll do fine." I reassure him.

"Can't help being nervous." He says.

"I know. But they'll love you, trust me." I reassure again and he nods a little.

"Alright. This is it." I say, and we get out and get our things and pay the cab, then going up to the front door and I knock.

The door swings open and my mom is there.

"Carly!" She beams.

"Surprise." I laugh.

"Come in, come in." She ushers Alex and I into the house.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"Man cave as usual." She replies.

"What a hermit." I say walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Daaaaad! Guess who's home?" I exclaim.

"Heyyyy." My dad says as he comes out.

"Come down here and hug your daughter. Leave that man cave of yours." I laugh.

"For now." He says jokingly, coming down.

"Oh, I've missed you." I say, hugging him.

"Missed you too." He hugs me back tightly

"There's someone I want you and mom to meet." I say pulling away from the hug.

"Okay.."

"Alright, guys this is Alex. My boyfriend." I say, standing next to him.

"Nice to meet you finally." My mom says to Alex with a smile.

"You're all she talks about."

"Oh really..." Alex smirks at me.

"Guilty." I laugh.

"That's alright since my parents say I do the same thing about her." Alex tells them with a chuckle.

"Tis true. But hey, we actually have to head upstairs real quick to change. When we come

back down, I'll help with cooking stuff to bring to the big dinner."

My parents nod and then we go upstairs to my room. The first thing I see is that giant poster of him.

"Crap, I forget she put that up." I say in my head about Aly.

"What is that?" He asks as he sees the poster.

"Nothing..." I trail off.

"But I'm on your wall..."

"Aly did it."

"It's your room though." He smirks.

"She did it while I was traveling with you and Mike when NXT started. I kind of had it specially made, and when it got here, she came and put it up in here." I explain and he chuckles, still smirking.

"I forgot she put that up. Totally forgot about it."

"Smooth." He laughs.

"You and Aly are the only ones who know about this...Mike doesn't."

"He would razz you so bad."

"Yes he would. But just like my Twilight obsession, he will find out about this at some point.

Either he'll want to see this room later today or Aly will tell him."

"Good point."

"But anyway...let's forget about that and do what we came up here to do." I say, going into my bag for clothes to change into, then heading into the bathroom.

Alex changes and as he's looking around my room, he notices more pictures of him. I come out of the bathroom after changing and he's just standing there with the biggest smirk on

his face.

"What is it?"

"Got enough pictures of me?"

I just smile all innocently. He laughs and pulls me into him, kissing me.

"What can I say, I really liked you after I met you on NXT." I say, after he pulls away.

"I can see that now." He chuckles.

"Alright, let's get back downstairs. I'm helping my mom, and I'm pretty sure my dad will want to talk to you." I state and he winces a little.

"Are you going to be okay? Or do you need more motivation?"

"Motivation would be good."

I think about it for a moment, and decide to show him a side of me that he's never seen before. I just pull him to me and kiss him hard.

"Damn." He breathes after I pull away.

"Enough motivation for you?" I ask, trying to stifle my laughter and he nods slowly, still dazed.

"Okay, snap out of it. You can't be looking like that talking to my dad."

That does the trick and he snaps out of it. I grab his hand as we walk out of my room and back downstairs.

"Dad, I'm assuming you want to talk to Alex."

My dad nods and motions to the living room.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I say, walking off to the kitchen and he walks into the livingroom.

"How're you doing Alex?" My dad asks.

"I'm doing good, how about you sir?"

"I'm doing good as well, thank you for asking. So, you're dating my daughter."

"Yes sir."

"I can sense that you're a bit nervous about talking to me, but with the way that Carly talks about you...you seem like a good guy. You respect her and care about her, which is something I like to hear about."

"I love her." Alex says honestly.

"That's good to hear. Only because she's had incidents where the person she was with didn't really respect her, care about her or love her at all. In fact, this is the happiest that I've ever seen her."

"She deserves the world. I do everything I can to make her happy."

"I'm glad to hear that. But if you ever hurt her, you know what will happen don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Dad are you being nice?" I ask poking my head out of the kitchen.

"Of course." He smiles.

"Alright, just checking." I say, poking my head back into the kitchen.

"I promise that I will never hurt her. I love her too much to hurt her."

My dad studies him for a minute and then offers his hand.

"You're alright Alex." My dad smiles, and Alex grabs his hand and shakes it.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh you can call me Joe." My dad says and Alex nods.

"Okay, Joe."

I come out of the kitchen from finishing what I was helping with and I sit down in the chair.

"Well?" I ask.

"We're good." Alex smiles.

"Great." I smile.

"Oh dad, you remember Mike right?" I add.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, he and Aly are dating now."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And how is that going for my second daughter?"

"Great. They love each other like Alex and I love each other. They've had their fights at times, but they still love each other."

"Good."

"It's weird because he was the one to get Alex and I together and I was the one to get him and Aly together."

"That's interesting." My dad laughs.

"And I don't know if you know this, but I'm wrestling now. I don't think I ever told you" I mention and he raises his eyebrows.

"I'm wrestling for the WWE, Aly and I both are actually. Alongside Mike and Alex of course."

"And how is that going?"

"She's a champion, she has a title belt."

"Wow, good for her."

Meanwhile, while standing in the kitchen, Aly's dad says that he wants to talk to Mike.

"Be nice Dad." Aly says.

"Don't worry, I will be." He says, motioning for Mike to follow him out into the livingroom.

"So Mike, how are you?"

"I'm good sir, how about you?"

"I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. So you and my daughter huh?"

"Yes, sir. Been together for a few months now."

"I'll be honest Mike. These past few months she has seemed happier than I've seen her in a very very long time so thank you for that."

"You're very welcome, I treat her like a princess."

"I've heard. That got you my respect because that is how my little girl should be treated. I don't have to mention what will happen if you hurt her do I?"

"No sir, I know what will happen."

"Good, good. Mike you can call me Bruce." He says, offering his hand.

"Okay, Bruce." He says, shaking his hand.

"You two playing nice?" Aly asks, coming out of the kitchen with Lilly crawling in front of her.

"Yes, we're good." Mike answers.

"Good." She smiles and sits beside Mike, laughing as Lilly pulls herself up to a standing position using Mike's pant leg.

"Well we know Lilly really likes you." She laughs.

Mike reaches over and pulls her up onto his lap, tickling her a little which causes her to giggle incessantly. Aly watches with a big smile.

"Awwww..." She says in her head.

"She's just so cute." Mike says after.

"I know." Aly smiles.

"So, will we be seeing Carly today?" Aly's dad asks her, as Mike continues to play with Lilly.

"Yeah, she'll be over. She and her boyfriend Alex are over with her family." She replies.

"I can't wait to see her. I miss her."

"She's excited to see everybody. Oh and I have some news for you, she and I got signed by the WWE."

"When and how did that happen?"

"She got signed before I did, which was right after she was involved in a challenge on NXT, their rookie show. I went to see her shortly after that and then a couple days later they signed me as well."

"You're being careful when you wrestle right?"

"Yes. Well as careful as one can be when champion."

"The most I've gotten is bumps and bruises, nothing serious." She adds and her dad nods.

"So you're champion?" He asks.

"Uh-huh. I have the only women's title and then Mike is WWE Champion, which is one of the more prestigious men's titles."

"You've accomplished a lot since you got signed I can tell."

"She really has. She's regularly beating women that have been there for a long time." Mike

agrees.

"Of course I have lost matches, but those have been non-title ones." She adds and her dad nods with a proud smile.

"I plan on keeping the title for a very long time. Only defending it when I have to."

An amused smile appears on Mike's face.

"Hope you and mom can come to a show sometime."

"I think we'd enjoy that."

"Just be sure to pay attention to when we come to town for a show. It'd be nice to see you

there."

"We'll do that."

They hang out in the livingroom, talking and whatnot for a while, until it was time to get everything ready for the big dinner. They're setting everything up when they hear car doors shutting outside.

"Aunt Carly!" Matty exclaims, running for the door.

"Whoa, let them come inside before you tackle her." Aly calls.

"You'll get yelled at for not having a jacket on again." She adds, laughing and he whines, but follow directions.

Then there's knocking at the door, and she goes and opens it.

"Hey everybody." She smiles and lets us all inside.

"Hey. How did Mike handle meeting your parents?" I ask quietly after walking inside.

"Not bad, not bad at all. How was Alex?"

"Same. My dad likes him, which is a very good thing."

"Yeah." She agrees and laughs as Matty hugs me tightly and then runs off to play.

"Is there something that you forgot to tell me about though?" I ask.

She looks at me in confusion and then it dawns on her.

"Ohhh that. Oops, my bad." She snickers.

"It was a great surprise though, to walk in my room and see that. But Alex saw it too."

"Alex saw what?" Mike asks, overhearing us.

Mike comes up behind Aly still holding Lilly, who has a tight grasp on his shirt.

"Something in Carly's room." She says casually.

"Yeah, just a little something I had in my room." I agree.

"Like what?"

"Don't you dare." I say to her threateningly and she thinks about it for a while before

answering him.

"Oh just a poster."

"Ow ow!" She laughs as I hit her.

"I just said it was a poster, I didn't say what is was." She puts her hands up defensively.

"Let me guess, its of one of two things. Either that werewolf or Alex." Mike says, smirking.

"Definitely the werewolf." I immediately say, so he doesn't start razzing me for it being Alex.

Mike shakes his head in amusement.

"You sure about that?" Aly asks me, smiling evily.

"Shut up!" I swat at her.

"Actually it's not the werewolf, it's you. Got to support my best friend." I say to Mike, changing my answer and he raises and eyebrow.

"She lies." Aly sings quietly, giggling.

"Hush you."

"It's a big picture of DC." She says to Mike and then hides behind him so she don't get hit.

"That's no surprise." He shakes his head in amusement.

"What isn't a surprise?" Alex asks as he comes up.

"That she has that big poster of you on her bedroom wall." aly says from behind Mike.

"That was interesting." Alex smirks.

"Okay Mike, start the razzing...I'm prepared." I add.

"Nah, not today." He shrugs.

"Okay, good."

Aly cautiously slides out from behind Mike.

"I'm not going to hit you, don't worry." I reassure.

"Yay."

"Anyway, where's the family? I'm sure they can't wait to see me."

"Everybody else is in the kitchen. With the exception of Matty who is in the livingroom playing and then Lilly here, who hasn't really left Mike alone since he got here."

"Awwww, that's cute."

"Won't let go either." Mike chuckles, lightly tugging on her hand that has a tight grasp on his shirt.

"She really has taken a liking to you haha."

"She's cute, I don't mind." Mike says as we all walk to the kitchen.

"Hey everybody!" I exclaim standing in the doorway.

"Carly!" Most everybody says happily.

"Be right back." Aly says to the guys and she goes over to say hi to my family.

"Aly, how are you?" My mom asks.

"I'm great Momma Amy." She smiles.

"It's great to see you again." My mom says, hugging her.

"You too. Hi Daddy Joe." Aly adds, seeing my dad behind her.

"We've missed you." He says, hugging Aly next.

"Missed you too."

"So how's life in the WWE?" He asks.

"Amazing. Granted there are some things that I don't care much for but on the majority, everything is great."

"That's good to hear." My mom adds.

"Carly and I are having a blast. We've been to so many new places, it's crazy."

"I bet."

Mike leaves Alex and I, and walks over to Aly and my parents. Aly feels a hand on her waist and she turns, smiling as she sees Mike.

"Hey babe." She greets.

He smiles and turns, looking at my parents.

"Joe...Amy. Great to see you again."

"You too." My dad shakes his hand and my mom hugs him as best she can without

squishing Lilly.

We all go through meeting each other's families, and then came time for the dinner. We all talk and our families ask the guys questions until everyone finishes and we move into the livingroom.

"It was great to be back here again. I'm going to miss everyone when we go back on the road." I say sitting next to Alex on the couch with him on one side of me, Aly and Mike on the other side.

"Yeah, me too." Aly agrees, leaning into Mike's side.

"But if you ever want to see us when we're not here, just tune into USA network every monday night at 8. That's when Raw airs live on tv."

"Occasionally it'll be on starting at 7, but that's only when it's a 3 hour episode." I add, and they nod.

Alex, my parents and myself stay for a little bit longer, well until it got pretty dark out before deciding that we should head home.

"I'd love to stay longer, but I'm tired and we do have a flight to catch in the morning to head out to the next city for Raw Monday." I say, standing up and yawning.

Everybody gets up to exchange hugs and goodbyes, except for the four of us since we'll be seeing each other in the morning.

"See you guys in the morning." I say to Aly and Mike before heading out the door and they wave in acknowledgement.

We head out the door and get into the car, heading back to the house. Mike looks over at Aly and notices how tired she looks.

"Someone's tired."

"Mmhmm." She mumbles, leaning against him.

"Let's get you to bed." He says getting up, pulling her with him.

She stumbles a little, yawning. He then picks her up, so that it would be easier for her to make it upstairs without stumbling like she just did. She curls into his chest sleepily as he carries her upstairs. As they pass her parents' room, they see him carrying her and smile.

"She found a good one this time." Her mom says.

"And she couldn't be happier." Her dad adds.

"Maybe we'll get to see her with a ring on the left hand afterall." She muses.

"Only time will tell."

Meanwhile Mike sets Aly down in her room.

"Get changed." He says, gently pushing her towards her things.

"Pushy pushy." She teases lightly in a tired voice while getting her pajamas.

She heads into the bathroom to change and when she comes back, he's already laying in bed waiting for her. She stretches and then climbs into bed, scooching up against Mike.

"Back on the road tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." So was today as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Not at all, it wasn't that bad."

"See? I told you." She smiles.

"Yes you did. But now I think we should sleep. Early flight again tomorrow."

"Right. Night, love you."

"Love you too." He says, kissing her and then getting comfortable and going to sleep.

Meanwhile, we just got home. My parents sit in the living room for a while, Alex and I decide to head upstairs to my room to go to bed.

"Night guys." I say, walking up the stairs.

"Night." They reply.

"With how happy she is, I wouldn't be surprised if showed up here the next time with a ring on her finger." My mom says, waiting until Alex and I are out of hearing range.

"I actually wouldn't either. Alex seems very good for her. I don't think I would mind him for a son-in-law." My dad replies.

"I agree with you."

Once Alex and I get to my room, I go into my bag and rummage about looking for pjs to

change into. I head into the bathroom and change rather quickly and climb into bed.

"Back to the road again." Alex says.

"Yep. So how was everything for you today? Not as bad as you thought huh?"

"Not at all."

"See? You had nothing to worry about."

"Right. Well we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, early flight tomorrow. Night."

"Night, love you CareBear." Alex says, kissing me lightly then heading to sleep himself after I snuggle into him and he wraps his arm around me.


	112. King Of The Ring Tournament

Another Monday Night, another edition of Raw. This one is yet another 3 hour edition because it's the King Of The Ring Tournament. We all were busy getting ready for the show. Aly's standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom with the door cracked since she's dressed, just doing her makeup. She puts her eyeshadow away and doesn't notice the door start to move as she pulls out her lip gloss.

"Well look at you." Mike says smiling, standing in the now open doorway and then Aly jumps.

"Holy jesus Mike." She says, holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry. But you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you but next time give a girl some warning, jeez."

"I'll knock next time."

"Right." She shakes her head in amusement and resumes putting on her lip gloss.

He disappears back into the room, and waits for her to finish, and fixes his suit in the meantime. She finishes and puts her stuff away, walking out of the bathroom.

"Well don't you look handsome, even with the hood sticking out of your suit haha."

He sticks his tongue out at her jokingly.

"Don't stick that tongue out at me you goofball." She laughs.

"And what're you going to do if I still do hmmm?" He teases.

"You really want to find out?" She raises one eyebrow.

"Well I did ask, so yeah."

"Do it again, and you will."

"Hmm very tempting." He trails off and then does it again.

She grabs his tongue and laughs at the look on his face.

"What now hmmm?" She laughs.

He starts to talk but it sounds weird because of her holding his tongue and she snickers.

"I have no idea what you're saying but it sure sounds funny." She giggles.

Then she pauses and looks at him semi-seriously.

"There's always another reaction." She adds, letting go of his tongue.

She does like she did at the club and grabs his collar before kissing him hard. After she pulls away, he had the same look on his face just like at the club. Except it seemed like he was more dazed this time. She laughs and goes to get her jacket, leaving him there in a daze.

"Alright Mike, snap out of it. We have to wait for Alex and Dolce." She laughs, holding her jacket and he snaps out of it.

"I don't know where that comes from but I like it." He finally says and she just laughs.

"That's just a side of me that you never have seen before." She smirks.

"Fiesty." He smirks.

Aly just laughs, as she walks out into the hall of the hotel with Mike to wait for Alex and I. I come out from getting all ready, but stop in my tracks when I see Alex in a suit. Only because I haven't seen him in a suit before. I stand there, leaning against the doorframe just staring with a smile on my face. Alex turns around and sees me staring and he smirks.

"Like what you see?"

"Duh. Haven't seen you wear a suit before, it's very nice."

"Thanks. You look gorgeous as always." He says.

"Thank you. Now tell me again why we're dressing up so formally. Not that I don't mind, but yeah..."

"You'll find out later." He smiles.

"You know, you should wear suits more often." I say as we head for the door.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean I like the jeans each week but the suit's nice too." I state, he chuckles.

"Wow DC, look at you." Aly says in surprise as we come out of the room and he poses jokingly.

"Dork." I laugh.

"Your dork." He corrects.

"So we ready for another 3 hours of Raw?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go." I say.

We all get to the elevator and go downstairs. We get into a car and head to the show. Aly and Mike sit in the room, as it's getting closer to showtime while Alex and I are outside the room just hanging out. It reaches 8pm and the music starts to start the show. The pyros go off, Cole and Lawler talk. Then they show the throne for King of the ring and that's when Alex and I come out.

"Ahem!" He exclaims as we walk out.

"What is he doing?" Aly looks over at Mike.

"I guess we'll find out right now." He shrugs.

She shrugs and turns her attention back to the tv.

"Hide your kids, hide your wife, don't change the channel...this is Monday Night Raw and The Miz is the WWE champion!" He exclaims, I laugh a little and clap.

"Looks like he's dressed for court." Aly and Mike hear Punk say on commentary, referring to that DUI charge that Alex got a couple weeks ago.

"Oh he did not just do that." She laughs a little.

"You know I'm excited and honored to say that I got to be a part of one of the most ground breaking moments in the history of entertainment. Just like your parents will never forget where they were when Neil Armstrong walked on the moon. You and I will never forget exactly how we felt the night The Miz cashed in his Money In The Bank contract." Alex explains and I nod.

"I know I won't." Aly smiles at Mike, squeezing his hand.

"Who will ever forget? Who will ever forget? And I got the oppurtunity to sit here and call it!" They hear Cole exclaim.

"Dork." Aly and I both say, rolling our eyes.

"So the way I see it...there's nothing left to do but party!"

"Yeah!" Cole yells.

"Ugh, this guy doesn't need anymore partying in his life." Punk says, another blow at the DUI charge Alex got.

"Give it a rest Punk, jeez." I mutter to myself.

"And if you've been paying attention to the internet lately, or CM Punk's god awful commentary last week, you'll know that Alex Riley aint afraid of a party." Alex says looking right into the camera and laughing.

I shake my head in amusement.

"God awful is the way he wrestles..." Punk trails off.

"So tonight, I plan on throwing The Miz one of the most exciting...over the top, victory celebrations of all time!"

Punk then again takes another blow at the DUI, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"In other words, Monday Night Raw is all going A-Ri and it's going to be awesome."

I raise my eyebrow but laugh.

"I'm not sure whether or not to cheer or be very very afraid." Aly muses.

Mike shakes his head, laughing.

"A victory celebration huh? That's why we're dressed up." I say as we walk backstage, when the first match to determine King of the ring starts

"Surprise." Alex grins.

"So you're going to be busy putting this thing together tonight."

"Somewhat, yeah."

"Well count me in to help."

"Thanks." He smiles and kisses me gently.

"Just let me go tell Aly that I'm helping you and that we're going to be busy all night, then we can arrange this thing." I say as we stop outside the door of the room.

"Right." He nods, waiting for me.

I open the door and step inside a bit.

"Hey guys? I'm going to be helping Alex with arranging this celebration so we're going to be like really busy up until that point."

"Alright. Have fun."

I nod and step back out of the room.

"Alright, let's get to arranging this thing."

"It's going to be awesome." Alex declares.

"As you said out there haha. The night is all going A-Ri and it's gonna be awesome. Just like you said." I laugh.

"And I have a beautiful assistant to help." He grins.

"Well the more help you can get, the more you get done." I say, trying to hide my blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." He laughs, kissing my red cheek.

"Alright well, let's start arranging this thing. It's got to be perfect." I say, smiling.

"Right." He nods.

So we walk off to arrange the celebration, and Aly watches the first king of the ring tournament match which was Daniel Bryan against Alberto Del Rio.

"Eww, the Brat against Muffin Top. Not even worth watching." She rolls her eyes.

"Well you don't have to, because Del Rio just won." Mike points out.

"Damn that was fast."

They go to footage of past King Of The Rings. First they show Edge in 2001.

"Bobblehead."

"Smurfette." Mike adds.

"That too." She snickers.

Then Steve Austin in 1996, Triple H in 1997, Bret Hart in 1991, and then Brock Lesnar in 2002. We go to commercial after and when we come back, R-Truth comes out.

"Stone Cold was probably my favorite, he was cool."

"Last week, John Cena was forced to quit WWE. Truth be told, I don't care what nobody says. He's still my friend and he went out like a champ!"

"I'll agree with him on that much."

"Truth is, when all this started I...I tried to get John to quit this on his own terms. But he wasn't having that. John had to pay the piper too many times and it cost him. It cost him what he loved and cherished the most. And that's you. You, you and you. The WWE Universe. Nexus may have won the battle...but the war hasn't even started yet! I challenge any member of Nexus to come down and go one on one with the Truth!"

"Interesting."

The cameras switch to backstage with McGillicutty coming out of the lockeroom and being approached by Josh Matthews and he's cut off by McGilllicutty.

"Shut up. I heard R-Truth. He wants to issue challenges? He wants to be...a hero? Well I'm about to show him what happen when you issue challenges to somebody from the Nexus."

"I think he's going to get his ass kicked is what I think." Aly says.

"McGillicutty I mean."

He then walks away and down the hall and then turns the corner where his eyes go wide.

He's then attacked and the camera is on the floor and it's showing him getting the crap beat out of him. Aly sees jeans shorts and sneakers and when McGillicutty's back on the floor, she sees a hand wave in front of his face before going to commercial.

"Hahaha go John." Aly snickers.

We come back from commercial and andother first round match for king of the ring is set to happen. First to come out is Cody.

"Ugh, he must think he's god's gift to women...gross." Aly says in disgust.

"If it wasn't for him stalking Carls, I would wonder about him..." Mike comments.

His opponent who came out next turned out to be Morrison, and in the end...Morrison beat him. Aly just grumbles, eyeing the tv in distaste. We go to another commercial and the next match was another first round match for King of the Ring. Ezekiel Jackson against Drew McIntyre.

"I hope McIntyre gets his ass kicked."

At one point Drew and Ezekiel were outside the ring and the ref was counting down and neither one of them was getting up. Ezekiel went to get back into the ring, but it was too late and it became a double count out. So whoever wins the next first round match automatically goes to the actual king of the ring match.

"Oh that's not fair because that person will have one less match." Aly comments.

"Things happen." Mike shrugs.

"True."

The camera goes backstage and is on Daniel Bryan with ice on his shoulder and one of the Bella Twins comes up to him.

"Daniel. Daniel. Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, but...I just had a quick question. What was the deal with you coming down during my entrance last week?"

"Oh you know. I've just been seeing you around and I just really wanted to..."

"Hey stud miss me?" Nikki says coming over.

"Ewww." Aly wrinkles her nose.

"Uh Nikki he's hurt."

"Uh Brie, he's tough...he's fine."

"Ahem." Aly hears Alex's voice and then sees him and I appear onscreen.

Mike and Aly watch curiously.

"What are you two doing flirting with this nerd? I told you were supposed to be in charge of the 50 dancing girls I had for Miz's celebration. You know what hold on." He says, and Aly sees Mike calling Alex on his cellphone and Alex answers through his earpiece.

"Champ! Yeah! Yeah, how're you doing? Yeah big night, I know champ big...are you sure? No the whole thing's set...alright alright. You know what, that's why you're the most awesome champ in WWE history. Okay, alright...no...alright I'll talk at you..okay." Alex finishes, and Mike gets off his phone after telling Alex he didn't need the celebration...after thinking about it.

Aly's just looking at him curiously.

"You'll find out later." He answers her look and she pouts.

"Uh, you two are un-needed at this time. And you, haha...look at you. Missed out on the biggest oppurtunity of your life. Having the Miz mentor you on NXT. And now what do you have? Nothing! All this...this...this could've been yours." He says referring to everything he does for Miz and the earpiece.

"That brat is an idiot." Aly agrees, laying her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Yes, yes he is." Mike agrees.

"I'm doing okay actually." Bryan admits.

"Yeah he's doing just fine." Nikki says after.

"Yeah." Brie adds.

"Didn't I tell you two to leave? And you...watch and learn. Welcome to Mizfest 2010! It's all going A-Ri."

I'm looking amused and Aly laughs.

"What a dork."

"A-Ri? Is he serious?" Bryan asks.

"What does that even mean?" Nikkie asks outloud.

"Hold on Alex, I'll be right back." I say, then walking back to Brie, Nikki and Bryan.

"Are you dumb or something?" I ask Nikki.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

Alex is amused, Brie and Nikki are looking insulted, and Bryan is just watching with a raised eyebrow.

"You really didn't get what he just said? Man we should just dye your hair blonde."

"Haha! Go Dolce!" Aly cheers laughing.

"It's going A-Ri...so what's his name?" I ask, pointing to Alex.

"And 2nd, the night's going to be crazy with Miz being WWE Champion. If you still don't get it, go see Maryse and maybe she can set you up with her hairdresser and dye that little head of yours blonde."

At this point, Aly's laying on Mike just laughing. Alex is trying to stiffle his laughter.

"And Daniel...he is serious. You'll never be a great as Alex is, and I think I speak for him, me, Sadie and Miz when I say you're nothing but dead weight anyway." I finish before walking away and back to Alex.

"Well let's head back to the room, seeing as Mike doesn't want that celebration afterall."

"Maybe he has something else in mind, who knows." Alex shrugs.

We start heading back to the room during the commercial break and as soon as we got tot he room, Aly and Mike come out.

"We're all going out there so Mike can address the WWE Universe." Aly explains.

"Ah."

"By the way, awesome insults Dolce." Aly laughs.

"Thanks. Learned all my trash talk skills from Mike."

"You've learned well." He smirks.

We then start heading to the curtain to wait for Mike to be announced.

"You looked all business-like with that earpiece you know." I tell Alex as we wait.

"You like that huh?" He grins.

"Indeed I did."

He wiggles heis eyebrows jokingly. I roll my eyes and smack his arm playfully just before we hear Justin announcing Miz. We all walk out, Alex and I arm in arm. Mike and Aly both have their titles draped over their shoulders and she has her hand in the crook of his elbow since he's holding his title on that side. As we get closer to the ring, we can see Cole with his hands in the air, saying 'woo hoo' and juming up and down slighlty.

"Oh god." I laugh.

"You have weird fans babe." Aly whispers to MIke.

"At least Cole respects all of us." Mike says, referring to me, Aly, Alex and himself.

"True."

Mike and Alex hold the ropes so we could get in first, then they followed. Alex and him slapped hands, and he went over and got a mic so that when his music stopped he could talk. Aly goes and leans against the ring before he even talked, he stood there with a grin on his face while there were a mix of boos and cheers.

"I had a huge celebration that was planned for tonight, but in the end...I didn't need it. I didn't need the balloons, I didn't need the streamers...I didn't need the pyro. Because I found something that summed up the worldwide reaction to me winning the WWE Championship."

The rest of us are watching him curiously

"I found something that summed up the feeling of the WWE Universe. First there was shock." He says, looking up at the titantron which revealed a picture of a little girl.

"Oookay..."

"Boo hoo. Then there was anger." He says and the picture changes to the girl looking really mad.

"Whoa, evil looking child."

"They say pictures are worth a thousand words, but those two images are worth a million celebrations. That little girl will forever be known as the Miz girl and I want to thank her. I want to thank her for reminding me of the struggle I had to go through to get here."

Aly shakes her head a little, an amused smile on her lips.

"Reminding me of anyone that ever said anything about me, that I wouldn't make it. All the people at MTV that said I would never be a WWE superstar, then when I got here...all the WWE fans and every superstar in that locker room that I would never amount to nothing! To the JBL's...John Bradshaw Layfield. To the Triple H's, to the John Cena's, I say this...the Miz is WWE Champion!"

Aly smiles and claps. Alex and I are also smiling.

"And what about the former champion Randy Orton? Randy isn't here tonight due to an injury...a knee injury. Knee injury..yeah...right. The only thing injured on Orton is his pride. Because I personally embarrassed him last week when I won the WWE Championship. And now he is ashamed to show his face. But he shouldn't be. Randy Orton is simply the first in a long list of people that I'm going to demoralize. Because when I say I'm going to do something, I accomplish it. And mark my words, I will be the longest reigning WWE champion in history!"

"If you remember anything about this speech, if you take anything with you from this speech, take this. If anyone ever says you can't do something, if anyone ever says you can't live your dream, believe them. Because YOU can't. It takes an exceptional person to prove everyone wrong and I did just that. I am nothing like any of you or any of you watching at home. I am nothing like you people. You people live your lives without ever accomplishing any of your dreams. But I'm...but me...I'm one in a billion. Because I actually have achieved my dreams."

"You know two weeks ago, Rowdy Roddy Piper came here and stood in this very ring. And he said that in his generation, they went out and they made things happen. They made things happen! Roddy never made anything happen. In this book...hold it up." He says to Alex and he holds it up.

"In this book, the rich history of the WWE championship...Roddy Piper isn't in any of it. Because he never won a WWE championship. Ricky The Dragon Steamboat isn't in that book because he was never a WWE champion. And the list goes on and on of so called hall of famers, so called legends that never won the WWE championship."

"Miz. Miz Miz Miz Miz." Lawler cuts him off.

"Oh hell, now what?" Aly sighs, giving Jerry and annoyed glance.

"Miz. As a person whose name is on that list, let me just say this. Congratulations are in order, you're the new WWE Champion. But let's face it, you beat a guy that had already got attacked by seven other people before you won the title. Now, that may make you clever...that may make you an oppurtunist...but in my book and everyone else's book that doesn't make you awesome."

Aly and I both roll our eyes.

"Bitter much?" Aly mumbles.

"Really? See that sounds like the ramblings of a bitter, old man. Who fought for four decades and never did what I did in one night."

"King will you stop please? Will you please stop? Come on, just stop. I mean it's bad enough that you've been out here downplaying the Miz's victory all night. I mean, you even at one point called it a fluke. So this is Miz's night, it's his celebration. So can you just sit back down, relax and let him have his moment?" Cole cuts in.

We all look back over to Jerry but he isn't sitting down.

"You're right, you're right. I'll do that. But you know what Miz? If you're the champion you say you are, you would call somebody out here that hasn't already been beat down by seven guys...and give them a title shot."

"King, king. You got to stop! If you don't stop, Miz might end up making an example out of you and you may be that guy." Cole adds.

"Hey Miz. Did you hear what Cole just said? You know what? Some people that are on that list of names that you were talking about, that never became WWE Champion. Are on that list, because they never had a championship opportunity. And to be honest with you, I've been here since 1993 and I've never had a WWE title match. So you know what? If you're the champion you say you are Miz, what about giving me a title shot right here tonight?"

"Oh my god he's serious. How idiotic is he?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea Jerry. But I'm not interested in defending my title tonight."

"Well Miz I think you just verified exactly what I was saying. You may be a champion but you're not awesome. You're a coward."

"How dare you? You sit there week in and week out and you criticize everyone. All you are is someone who's been here for 40 years in the business and has never gotten anything. You have never done nothing, you are a shell of a hall of famer." Miz goes off, but stopped by the GM ding.

"Oh god." Aly covers her face.

"Stupid GM." I grumble

"Can I have your attention please? I have just recieved an email from our general manager. And I quote. Congratulations Miz. What you did last week was impressive. But that was last week and this is tonight. So while you may not be interested in defending the WWE title...I am. Therefore I'm making our main event, The Miz vs WWE hall of famer Jerry the king Lawler for the WWE Championship tonight!"

"Retarded GM" Aly hisses.

"But wait there's more. In 3 weeks there's a pay per view known as TLC. Tables, Ladders and Chairs. And I can't think of a better way to kick off the countdown to the pay per view...than by making our main event tonight not just a championship match. But a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match."

Aly pulls her hand away from her face, her eyes wide.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim, and even Alex is like 'what the hell?'.

Mike stares Jerry down before we leave the ring during commercial break.

"Wow, what a way for the GM to ruin someone's night, jeez."

"I can't believe he made it a TLC match." Aly says in a kind of quiet voice.

"You want us out there with you Mike?" I ask.

"No, this could get dangerous." Mike says firmly.

"But-" Aly begins to protest.

"Lyssa, there's tables, ladders and chairs. I don't want you getting hurt."

Aly falls quiet and bites her lip.

"It's only going to be Alex and myself. And yes I know, there is slight risk of me getting hurt, but I can't avoid this match."

"Slight risk? More like big potential risk." She mumbles under breath, staring at the floor as we walk back to the room.

"These matches are always the worst ones." I say sitting down on one of the couches.

Aly sits on the other one, schooching into the corner.

"I still don't like the idea of you being out there around the tables, ladders and chairs yourself." I say to Alex and he shrugs.

"Does he have to go out there with you Mike?"

"I need him out there Carly." Mike sighs.

"Well let's hope that nothing too serious will happen to you guys."

"Please be careful."

"We'll try."

We sit there and watch the next first round tournament match and it's Sheamus vs Kofi. Of course Sheamus wins. We come back from commercial after that match and there's a tag team match getting ready to start with Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu in the ring, and then Gabriel and Slater come out to face them.

"Penny Boys."

The match starts and after a good amount of time, the crowd starts screaming and the camera view changes and shows John walking down the steps through the crowd with tickets in his hand.

"Hahaha nice."

He sits ringside and jumps up and down after sitting for a bit, cheering for Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu. At one point, Slater was ontop of the ring post and he turned to John and mocked him with saying 'you can't see me', waving his hand in front of his face. Slater jumped, but Mark Henry just caught him in mid-air. Aly and I are both laughing. As soon as Mark got the pin, John climbed over the barrier and tore apart the announcers table. He then goes over to the ring and pulls Slater out, getting him on his shoulders. He walks over to the side of the table and did the AA to him, making him crash right through it.

"Beat up the chick!" I shout.

"Yeah! Go John!" Aly adds, laughing.

As soon as he looks around, he see's Otunga and Husky running out. He then hightails it out of the ring area and steps ontop of some equiptment boxes, where we can clearly hear and see him say something to Nexus.

"YOU can't see ME!"

Aly and I start clapping while still laughing.

"That was awesome." Aly says.

"Very mature. He spilled my diet soda!" Punk exclaims.

We both pause and look at each other for a moment of silence before busting up laughing. Nexus helps Slater out of the ring area and backstage. Then we see that it's Morrison against Del Rio to see who goes to the final match against Sheamus to determine the King Of The Ring. We come back from commercial after and there's a replay of what happened with Nexus. Starting with McGillicutty and what just happened with Slater.

"He spilled my soda. And I want you to know that I called the authorities. I called the cops." Punk adds to what Cole was saying.

"What a wimp. Oooh he spilled your soda." Aly snickers.

"What a tragedy." I say sarcastically.

"It's the end of the world." Aly says mock-serious.

The cameras then go backstage to Nexus talking about what just happened to Slater.

"This is a mess man. I mean John Cena is supposed to be fired. Well all it's done is make things worse! The guy's got no restrictions. He took out McGillicutty, you just what he did to Slater. We're sitting ducks, you know what I mean?" Otunga asks, and then Wade comes into the picture.

"No. Listen, Cena's fired okay? That means there's no restrictions on what we do to him. You know what, I've had enough of Cena's games. We're going to end this tonight. In fact, I'm going to go out there and I'm going to call him out. And when we get our hands on him, we end this on our terms, and not on his."

"You can try Monkey Boy." Aly shakes her head.

The cameras go back to the ring for the last tournament match for the King Of The Ring before the finals. Del Rio against Morrison and Morrison ended up winning so it's him against Sheamus. After that, it's a commercial break and when we come back the ninny music plays and Wade walks out.

"You know he kind of walks funny down that ramp." I laugh a little.

"You know what, you're right." Aly laughs after studying him.

"Oh Cena, you must think that I was born yesterday. I see through your plan John, because it is very very transparent. I've had word from the Raw GM that I am the only person on this planet, with the power to get you back to your job."

"That's bull." I say.

"And why the hell would they put him in charge of that anyway? What makes him so special over everybody else?" Aly questions.

"So in your mind, you're going to turn up at Raw uninvited. You're going to cause havoc, you're going to attack The Nexus. You're probably going to try to attack me at some point. And you're hoping this gets me so mad, so angry, so frustrated. That I have you reinstated, just so I can seek my revenge on you." Wade continues.

"Seems like it's working if you're out there ranting about it."

"Well hard luck John, I promise you...you will never ever work in WWE ever again. Cena, the one thing you've had over The Nexus this evening is the the element of surprise. Well guess what? The element of surprise has now left. The Nexus has you sussed out. We are going to get our hands on you, and when we do I promise you...we will deliver to you the worst beating that you've ever had..." Wade goes on, but's cut off by John.

"Wade, Wade Wade Wade Wade Wade. You got it all wrong, business as usual. It's not about keeping my job. It's about keeping my word. I got fired because I kept my word. But I made another promise before I got fired. I said that I would take out each and ever single one of you!"

"Tis true."

"That's all I'm here to do. Job or no job."

"Well I can't be the only person who's seeing this. John Cena is clearly in the parking lot. Security, why don't you do your thing..." Wade trails off and is cut off again.

"Wade Wade Wade Wade Wade, surely you can't be serious! WWE security? The same WWE security that you guys beat the hell out of your first night here? They are in no rush to get rid of me. I guess that means that it's open season...on The Nexus." John says, looking away and backing up slightly where the camera reveals Gabriel, Otunga and Husky.

"Oh boy."

"Oh Cena, looks like you've got it wrong once again eh? I didn't want the security to apprehend you. I wanted them to protect you from The Nexus. Nexus do your worst."

"Whoa, hold on hold on. Guys wait, wait. Before you do anything foolish, I need to remind you of one thing. I'm not the only enemy you got around here." John says, and then all three members of Nexus are ambushed by part of the locker room.

"Somehow I figured that would happen." Aly says amusedly.

John then takes Gabriel and throws him into a nearby car, denting the door and smashing the window out. He picks him up and then throws him into a stack of steel chairs. He grabs him again and does the AA to him right on top of the hood of the car.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on my sister again Gabriel." John says after.

"Awwww I feel loved." Aly laughs.

"Hey Wade. This does not stop, until I get my hands on each and every one of you! I promise to give you a beating for putting your hands on Carly! That means I'll see you next week." John winks, then walks away and the rest of the superstars just stare at Gabriel wincing in pain.

"Okay he's getting a big hug." Aly says after we high five.

"Definately." I nod in agreement.

We go to commercial and when we come back, the cameras show the damage done to the car out in the lot and then the replay of what just happened. The next match was a 6 diva tag team match, which involved Alicia, Melina, Maryse, Tamina, Gail Kim and Natalya. In the middle of the match Santino comes out with a guitar and a mic and starts playing and singing a song to Tamina.

"Ooookay."

Aly watches with a weird look, doing the awkward turtle hand movements. Tamina ends up walking away with Santino and Natalya is tagged in and she wins with the sharpshooter. Again another commercial and when we come back we're in Ted and Maryse's locker room. She walks in in a huff complaining to Ted.

"Are you kidding me? Playing with a toy, instead of winning the real deal? What's wrong with you? You know what Ted, when I look at you I see the guy who tapped out twice to a geek smaller than me. What kind of man does that make you? Look...you look bad, you make me look bad! Understand that?" She says walking away, but comes back again...Aly and I are both snickering.

"Oh oh and another thing...why is it that Santino and..."

"SHUT UP!" Ted yells at her, flips over his suitcase and walks away and Maryse looks all upset or something.

"Somebody's got issues." Aly snickers.

"She keeps talking to him like that, they wont be together much longer. That's how I learned she was extremely annoying." Mike adds.

The camera goes to Husky and Otunga lurking around outside, clearly looking for Cena. Otunga says he has a plan that will work and then the cameras switch to Morrison and Sheamus talking about their match for King Of The Ring. The match doesn't start too soon after that. It was a long match, but in the end Morrison ended up winning.

"Oh jeez, that's just great." I say sarcastically.

"Ewwww." Aly cringes.

"All hail King John...uhhh how about NOT." I laugh.

"Agreed." Aly says, making a disgusted face.

We go to commercial once again and during the commercial a stagehand knocked on the door and told him it was time for him to go stand by the curtain until we came back from the commercial because it was time for his match. Of course he was already changed into his wrestling gear. Aly sighs quietly, looking at the floor and biting her lip.

"Be careful." She finally says, looking up through her hair that fell in front of her face.

"I'll try. I can't promise that something wont happen to me, but I will try my best."

Aly nods and hugs him tightly before going back to her spot in the corner of the couch.

"Same to you Alex, be careful." I say, getting up and hugging him myself.

"Like Mike said, I'll try."

They head out to wait by the curtain, and Mike gets the title taken away and his name taken off so that they can hang the belt above the ring, and they set up the chairs, tables and ladders. We come back from the commercial and he comes out first and gets in first. Then he and Alex just wait for Jerry to come out.

"This is just so pointless. A Hall of Famer has no need for a WWE Championship."

"I know." Aly sighs in agreement.

Jerry comes out and after they're both ready and Alex is ringside, the match starts. They lock up and Miz pushes Jerry into the corner. He backs up and gives Jerry a look that says 'yeah, that's right'. He goes to hit Jerry but her gets out of the corner and now Miz is in the corner and Jerry punches him in the jaw which leads to Miz stumbling away. They circle each other and lock up again, and Miz lifts Jerry up and and drops him to the apron but Jerry immediately gets up. Miz smirks as Jerry stares at him. They lock up for a third time and this time Jerry picks Miz up and drops him to the apron like he did to him. They circle and Miz kicks him, then punches him. He repeatedly stomps away on Jerry and punches him again. He picks him up and then throws him out of the ring. He climbs out and asks Alex to hand him the chair. Alex folds up a chair and hands it to Miz, where he proceeds to hit Jerry across the back twice then slides it into the ring.

He grabs Jerry and throws him back into the ring, then sets up two chaits in the middle of the ring with the seats facing each other. He punches Jerry and then grabs him, trying to lift him up to flip him backwards to land on the chairs. Jerry prevents him from doing this and instead spins around and goes to do it to Miz. Aly turns her head and cringes, grabbing my arm since we're now sitting on the same couch. Miz narrowly misses the chairs and punches Jerry again and does the back and neckbreaker onto one of the chairs.

"He's okay still, but narrowly missed those chairs." I reassure Aly.

She sighs in relief and turns her eyes back to the screen. Miz kicks the chairs away that were in the ring and stomp twice on Jerry. He picks Jerry up and punches him again sending him over by the ropes. He puts him in a headlock for a few moments before hitting his arm across his back. He stomps on Jerry and then turns to Alex.

"Get me a ladder."

"Oh jeez."

He goes over to one of the ladders, but he has a hard time closing it to give it to him. Once he has it closed he goes to bring it over to the ring, but he took too long and when Miz's back was turned Jerry hit a steel chair across Miz's back.

"Oh babe." Aly winces.

Alex puts the ladder back as Miz is repeatedly hit in the back with the steel chair. Jerry throws the chair away and gets out of the ring and grabs a ladder. Jerry closes the ladder, and Alex rushes over to attack him but Jerry hits him with a right hand punch and he rolls away. After that Jerry then sets up a table closer to the side of the ring.

"I really don't like the looks of this."

Jerry goes back to the ladder and goes to slide it into the ring, but Miz grabs the other end of it while it's on the bottom rope. It becomes a tug of war of a ladder between Miz and Lawler. But then Lawler bounces the ladder and the end that Miz had ended up hitting him in the chin and he stumbles away.

"Ow." I cringe and Aly winces.

Jerry gets the ladder in the ring and grabs a hold of it as Miz is in the corner. He goes to ram him with the ladder but thankfully he got out of the corner and Jerry was holding his wrist after. Now the ladder was laying in the corner. Miz kicks him and then hits him across the back a couple times. Then he picks Jerry up and goes to throw him onto the ladder. Jerry counters and throws Miz in that direction but he stops just inches before it. Miz went to clothesline Jerry, but missed which caused Jerry to lift Miz up over his head and flip him over so he landed on the ladder.

Aly covers her face.

"Oh baby..." She trails off, wincing.

Jerry is near the ropes now, we can see Alex waiting to sneak up on him. When he does he clotheslines him to the apron from where he was standing outside the ropes. He rips his tie off and whips it at Jerry, yelling at him.

"Thank god for Alex being there right now." I say, and Aly nods slowly bringing down her hands.

Alex picks Jerry up and goes to pick him up so he can flip him over to make him land through the table below. But that's not the case when Jerry prevents Alex from lifting him. Instead he right hands him and Alex goes crashing down through the table. I just hold my hands over my mouth in shock as he's now laying there clearly in pain.

"Oh my god." Aly gasps.

"Okay, I don't care what Mike said. I'm going out there." I said, immediately getting up and hurrying out the door and towards the curtain.

"Dolce!" Aly exclaims, running after me.

I thought I was going to make it, but I was suddenly grabbed and stopped from moving any further. I look down at the arms that grabbed me and I started struggling.

"John, let me go."

"They have enough to worry about and it's too dangerous." John says.

"Good thing you caught her." Aly says, breathing heavily as she skids to a stop beside him.

"But Alex went through the table. I can't just leave him like that out there. He's hurt, I know it."

"Normally I would let you go out there but Carly it's just too dangerous right now." John sighs.

"Now just stand here and watch the rest of the match. When it's over I'll let you go so you can go out there." He adds.

I sulk and Aly's already standing there in front of the small screen to watch the rest of the match intently. Jerry sets up the ladder in the middle of the ring so that he can get up to that championship. He starts climbing the ladder step by step up to that championship, but Miz gets up and pushes him off the ladder, then kicking him in the face knocking him down.

"That's better." Aly murmurs.

He takes the chair out from under Jerry and places it aside. He picks Jerry up and brings him over to the chair and then lifts and flips him over onto it. He pushes Jerry off of the chair and grabs it, then hit him in the back with it twice before going over to the ring post and climbing to the top with it. But Jerry gets up and makes Miz fall down onto the corner and he drops the chair outside the ring. Jerry goes after him again and climbs the turnbuckle. Miz is able to get Jerry down, but that's where it went all wrong. Jerry hit Miz and he fell to the other table below, crashing through it. Aly's eyes go wide and she pales, covering her mouth in utter shock.

Cole keeps yelling for Miz to get up, but as soon as Jerry starts moving again he gets up and goes over to Miz, trying to help him get up off the now broken table. Jerry starts climbing the ladder and just as he was getting close to the top, Cole slides in and holds Jerry's foot, preventing him from going any further. Aly looks back and forth between the ramp and the screen, torn as to whether or not she should run out.

"Don't you even think about it Aly, you're not going out there until the match is over either." John says, seeing the look on her face.

Aly sighs and starts biting her lip, fidgeting her hands as she watches the screen with worry.

Jerry gets down off the ladder and yells at Cole for what he did. They circle the ladder, with Cole apologizing. It looked like Jerry and Cole were going to stop the fighting and forget about this, but Jerry knocks Cole down with the right hand punch and then goes immediately after him, not paying any attention to the task at hand. That's when Miz gets right back in the ring and starts climbing the ladder as Jerry punches Cole repeatedly.

"Come on baby." She whispers.

Jerry then realizes what's going on. He turns and sees Miz heading up the ladder for the title. He immediately starts climbing up the ladder and when he gets to the top he punches Miz. Miz stumbles down a few steps on the ladder but gets back up to the top where he punches Jerry himself. He punches him again and holds onto the title, and Jerry hits him a few more times. That's when Miz just slams the title into Jerry's head and he falls to the apron. Miz then takes the championship off the rope it was on winning the match.

John finally lets me go and then Aly and I both bolt down the ramp. Aly goes right into the ring to Mike as I go right over to Alex who still hasn't moved much from going through that table. I can hear him groaning as I kneel by him.

"Alex, you're...you're not hurt seriously are you?" I ask in worry.

"I don't think so." He mumbles.

"Come on, we have to get you out of this mess of the table." I say, helping him up slowly and carefully.

He winces and grits his teeth.

"Mike are you okay?" Aly asks Mike worried, he looks at her and nods.

"Sore but okay." He says quietly, and she sighs in relief and hugs him gently.

"Thank god you're not seriously hurt."

"I told you I'd be okay." He says as she helps him out of the ring.

"You had me worried at points though."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. The most important thing is you're not seriously hurt."

"Right."

We get the boys backstage and to the trainer's office just to be sure they're okay.

"How was Mike when you got into the ring?"

"He said he was sore but that he was okay. DC okay?"

"I don't know, he was still laying in the mess of the broken table when I got to him. He said he didn't think he was seriously hurt, but I wont know a thing until he comes back out here." I explain and she frowns a little in concern.

We just stay silent and I stay concerned while we wait for them to come back out. Finally they come out.

"We're fine." They both say before we can say anything.

"Good." I say, immediately hugging Alex, the concern disappearing slowly.

He hugs me back. Aly wraps her arms around Mike and leans into him, sighing in relief.

"No more TLC matches...not anytime soon anyway." She states.

"Unfortunately, anything can happen between now and the TLC pay per view." Mike says.

"Shush, let's not worry about that right now." Aly scolds.

"Let's just head back to the room and relax for a bit before heading back to the hotel." She adds and everyone agrees, then we head back to the room.

"Sit." I say to Alex, pointing to the spot on the couch in front of me after we get into the room.

Alex raises and eyebrow but obeys. I take the jacket of his suit off and drape it over the arm of the couch behind me.

"You're really going to need this right now." I say as I start rubbing his neck and shoulders, then he relaxes into it and closes his eyes.

"You too." Aly tells Mike, pointing to the other couch.

He wastes no time in getting over to the couch and sitting down, waiting for her to sit behind him. She laughs a little and goes over to the couch slower than he did and takes a seat behind him, starting the massage. We go until our hands/arms hurt a bit, and then stop.

"Alright, you need to go get changed so we can head back to the hotel." Aly says to Mike, and he reluctantly nods then goes to change.

"Aren't you glad I gave Carly those tops when I did DC?" Aly asks him, laughing.

"Hell yes." He declares, leaning against me.

"For now try to stay away from tables in matches." I say, laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him.

"I'll do my best." He answers.

Mike comes back shortly and we grab our things and head out to the car and head back to the hotel. When we got there, we went to our separate rooms to get changed for bed.


	113. Two Weeks From TLC

Another Monday Night, another night of Raw. This time it's regular time and not 3 hours haha. I'm busy getting ready for tonight's show. I get dressed in a light blue cocktail dress, and put on silver shoes. I put on a crystal snowflake necklace, a bracelet with the letter 'A' on it for Alex, glitz teardrop earrings and a blue gemstone ring. I finish off with painting my nails light blue and applying clear lip gloss and blue eyeshadow. I make sure I look okay and I walk out to Alex, who happens to be wearing another suit.

"Another suit huh?" I ask, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Yeah. You're looking great as usual." Alex says looking at me with a smile.

"And look at that, what I'm wearing matches what you're wearing by the color." I say, getting a good look at the color of the shirt underneath the suit jacket of his.

"So it does." He chuckles after looking between the two.

"That's just weird how we made that happen."

"Yeah it is."

"I'm going to go see if they're ready yet." I saw, walking over to the door and peeking in.

"Ready yet?" I ask.

"Yup." Aly says, putting her jacket on.

We both leave our rooms separately and head down to the car and head off to the arena.

"I wonder what kind of plan John has for Wade and Nexus this week."

"I don't know but it's sure to be funny."

We pull up to the arena and get out and hang around backstage for a while, and when the show starts we sit there by one of the tv's in the general area of backstage and watch the replay of what happened last week with Mike's speech and then his match against Jerry.

"I don't really want to watch that match again." Aly turns her head.

"Me neither. So much carnage." I say, turning away myself.

It didn't last for too long, because now we could hear Punk and Jerry at ringside, we turn back to the tv to watch. Their conversation didn't last long because Michael Cole came out.

"Oh boy.."

"King King. Can I have your attention please? It is with the deepest remorse that I come out here tonight, to try to explain my actions of last week."

"Yeah, you helped Mike win that title back." I say to the tv.

"Yeah...thanks but you're still a dork." Aly adds.

"I've been wrestling with this all week long, I don't know why I did what I did. You don't understand, you people don't understand. You don't understand how traumatic...traumatic last week was for me. The hate mail, the hate mail that I've recieved. How could all of you write those hurtful...those hurtful things about me?"

"Because they can?"

"Half of them are probably 'cause he keeps saying he has an email from the GM, and also 'and I quote'." I add.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"But the one thing I will not do...I will not apologize for the way that I feel about The Miz. Because...listen listen...because when The Miz started in this company, I was the only one... the only one who supported him. And when The Miz won the WWE Championship, when The Miz won the title ladies and gentlemen...it was like my own son had won the championship." Cole says, getting into the ring.

"Son? Awkwarddddd..."

"And you were not the only one to support him you jerk." Aly adds, sticking her tongue out.

"So Jerry, Jerry. Jerry last week, when all this was going on in the ring and there were tables and ladders and chairs everywhere. And Miz was down, and you were climbing that ladder Jerry...I got caught up in the emotion of the moment. I got caught up in the emotion of the moment. And Jerry, because of that..that's what I deeply deeply regret."

"What a drama queen."

"Suck it up Cole." I laugh.

"Well you know Cole, I really expected you to come out here and apologize to me. I mean you cost me the WWE Championship."

"Jerry, what do you want me to say? What do you want me to say? Okay I did, I regret that. I regret my actions of last week. Okay? You've never made a mistake before? You've never

made one mistake. I made a mistake."

"Well, this may be a mistake but I think I'm going to have to come up there and finish what I started last week."

"Oh jeez."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Jerry wait, wait wait wait wait wait. Jerry wait! Listen. Let's talk about this like adults. Let's not be children here. Let's talk about this like adults. The way you just acted, the way that you just acted, it rang a bell up here. You know why? Because I believe the way that you just acted, I believe that you are as much to blame to what happened last week as I was. No, hear me out. We're supposed to be broadcast journalists. We're supposed to report on the news. We're not supposed to make the news okay? Last week Jerry you made the news. Last week, you were the headline. You were the headline Jerry." And Cole goes on and on, and Lawler starts walking to the ring when the GM ding goes off.

"Wonder what that's going to say." Mike says.

"Guess I'll handle it." Punk says going over to the GM computer.

"Hello everybody! Sorry I'm a little nervous, I've always wanted to do this. I have recieved an email. The Raw General Manager says, and I quote." Punk trails off and Aly snorts in amusement.

"I am ordering a cease and desist on any physicallity between Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Violation of this order will result in termination. What I would like right now is for Jerry to get in the ring and shake hands with Michael."

"Nice. Let's see if he does it."

Jerry gets into the ring and they do shakes hands. Cole goes to walk away but Jerry doesn't let go and pulls on his hand and Cole walks back over, standing in front of Jerry.

"Okay Cole. No physicallity. But you know I think there's someone...in the back that...may want to say something to you."

Cole looks confused, asking Jerry 'what' until Randy's music goes off and Cole is like 'oh my god'.

"Uh-oh."

Randy walks down the ramp and Cole tries to get away, but Jerry keeps hold of his hand keeping him in the ring as Randy gets in with a mic.

"Michael? I want you to send a message to your favorite superstar, The Miz. You see I don't blame him for cashing in the Money In The Bank briefcase when he did...I don't. Because if the roles were reversed, I would've done the exact same thing."

"Damn right you have."

"As a matter of fact, The Miz and I...are alot alike. The only difference is that I have proven I have the ability to back up what I say in this ring."

"Or so you say."

"So Michael, keep on rooting for the Miz. Do it all you want, I don't care. Because injured knee or not, I am going to take back the WWE Championship from The Miz...tonight."

"Like hell you are." I say.

Then Mike motions for us to follow him and we walk to the curtain and his music plays and we walk out, Cole with a relieved look on his face.

"Randy Randy Randy. You used to be so original. So willing to stand on your own. But now you sound like everyone else who is underestimating me. This past summer we both were in the very same Money In the Bank match. The only difference is that I won and you lost."

Aly and I both tilt our heads in acknowledgement.

"Now you're left there in the middle of that ring with nothing more than tough talk and an injured knee. While I stand on this stage the new WWE Champion! And as far as you winning back your title tonight...yeahhh, that's not going to happen. 'Cause the Raw GM already informed me that since I successfully defended my title last week, I don't have to defend it again until the tables, ladders and chairs pay per view in two weeks." Miz explains and we smirk.

"Against you Randy. So the good news is, your knee's going to be all better. The bad news is...really doesn't make a difference because you're going to lose again."

"Great plan. Great plan Miz. The only problem with that plan is where's the seven guys that's going to come down to the ring and beat me down before you face me?"

Aly rolls her eyes and Mike then goes over and turns to Alex.

"No no no no. Don't you look at A Riley. Don't you look at him, because he doesn't even count as one." Randy says, Alex laughs and I take the mic from Miz for a moment.

"Randy you do know you're insulting my boyfriend here right?" I retort in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, and?"

"And...when you insult him, well you insult me and I don't take too kindly to that." I say and he shrugs.

"Yeah, what you just said though Randy, that's pretty funny coming from a guy who's on one leg. And even though The Miz here doesn't have to lower himself by facing you tonight Randy, well I got five minutes to kill. And there's nothing better that I'd like to do, than challenge you to a match and prove to you and the rest of the world that even Randy Orton can go A-Ri."

"This oughta be good." Aly murmurs amusedly.

"I don't know what it is exactly you just said, but I accept...you're on."

"That's good, but there's one more thing I have to tell you Randy. The GM also informed me that get to pick the kind of match we're going to have at TLC pay per view. So I'm going to think long and hard, because well my decision is going to be just like me...awesome."

"Damn right." Aly smiles.

"Well Miz, I'm looking forward to that. I really am looking forward to your decision. Uh, and for anyone out there who thinks that I might be too injured to compete, there is one thing injured knee or not that I can still do very well." Randy finishes and hesitates, finally giving and RKO to Cole, while Mike's look on his face is like 'pshh whatever'.

"Um...was that supposed to make us scared?"

"I think that's what he was trying to do." I say as we walk backstage, heading to the room.

"Well he failed."

"Epic fail." I say as we walk into the room and sit down on the couches.

"Alright Alex, I love you but you got to cool it with the spray tanning." I come out and say, he looks at me like 'what?'.

"You too Mike. You both look like you belong on Jersey Shore or something."

"We like the actual color of you, not massive spray tan colors. I mean you're kind of looking a little brown there Alex. I can tell by your face."

"Some tanning isn't bad, but not as much as you have right now." Aly says amusedly.

"I'll let this slide tonight, just remember what she said... for next week and future shows."

They both nod slowly, looking at each other like 'really?'. We come back from commercial break to the first match of the night. We hear Ted's music and he walks out with Maryse.

"Gross."

"Eww." Aly makes a face.

The camera then go to backstage to Nikki walking along and stopping at Daniel Bryan's locker room to be his tag team partner against Ted and Maryse. But instead Brie walks out with him and she's teaming with him.

"Oh, denied." I laugh.

"Hahahaha."

He walks away with her, and then comes out to his music and as usual you and I are singing 'kill de wabbit'. Mike and Alex are laughing at us. The music fades, which makes us stop and the match starts. At one point, Nikki walked out and stood ringside for support. When Brie was laying on the apron, Nikki pulled her out and crawled in to take her place, she and Daniel won.

"Woo hoo." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Cheaters."

After the cameras go off of everyone, we see that there's going to be a tag team championship match and then up next Wade is going to be doing an exclusive interview about the situation with John and that would be next.

"Ugh every Monday Night, I can't stand looking at his face." I say in disgust.

"Can't wait til John gets ahold of him."

"His face will be mush...again."

"I'd like to get my hands on Barrett." Alex mutters.

"I know how bad you want to." I agree, looking at him and he nods, growling faintly.

"But save some of that anger to use in the match against Randy tonight."

"Right."

We come back from commercial and they replay what John did to Nexus last Monday. Then after that CM Punk says they have Wade via satellite in a nearby hotel room.

"Wade, can you hear me Wade?" Punk asks, and the screen reveals Otunga instead.

"Wade Barrett isn't here. He's on his way to the arena for Gabriel and Slater's tag title match."

"Figures."

"Okay well David Otunga, we'll ask you the same question we were going to ask Wade Barrett. What exactly is your strategy to stopping John Cena?"

"Now obvious I'm not going to tell you what we're going to do to Cena. Come on now. Barrett and I, we don't always see eye to eye. But Wade does have a plan. John Cena's trying to pick us off one by one. All we have to do is stay united and stick to our strategy. I'm going to tell you this. When John Cena enters that arena tonight, that's going to be the last time you see John Cena. Now my food's here, so this interview is over." Otunga finishes answering the knock on the door.

"I swear I'll laugh if John shows up and beats his ass."

When he answers the door, the waiter comes in with a plate of food that Otunga ordered. He complains on where the food's been and when he takes a bite he complains that it's cold and that he's not paying for it. He pushes the waiter out the door and there's another knock. Otunga goes and opens the door revealing John.

"Hey." John says all smiles and then he starts going after Otunga.

Aly cracks up laughing. Then Husky starts getting involved and they go at each other. John grabs the tray the food was on and hits Husky in the head with it. This gives Otunga the chance to flee. Before John could get to him, he was already gone. So John went back over to Husky, grabbed him and threw him into the wall before leaving himself and we go to commercial after seeing Husky on the floor holding his head. Aly's leaning on Mike, snickering.

"Well he's doing what he said. Taking them out one by one."

"True true."

We come back from commercial and the next match was Tyson Kidd against David Hart Smith. Tyson came out with this weird tall guy that no one knew who he was. In the end Tyson ended up winning. And then after that, the cameras switch to Wade, Slater and Gabriel in the locker room.

"Ugh." I say, turning away hiding my face in Alex's shoulder.

Aly also hides her face, Mike and Alex are glaring at the tv.

"You know what's happening. This is crazy. We're not safe anywhere, in the ring, in the hotel." Gabriel says first.

"I mean he took out Husky and we don't even know where Otunga is right now." Slater adds.

"Guys just calm down okay? This is exactly what Cena wants. He wants us to behave like scared children."

"And you are." Aly mumbles.

"Wade, I'm not making any excuses. I'm just saying, I'm not sure how well I can defend this title. Now my neck is still messed up, from what a certain 'fired' person did to me last week." Gabriel says.

"And McGillicutty got it even worse. He's still out from what Cena did to him." Slater adds

again.

"Listen listen okay? That stuff is just a setback. In the long run everything is going to work..." Wade's then cut off by Otunga rushing in.

"I hope they lose those titles."

"It'd be funny if John was the cause of them losing those titles." I add.

"That'd be hilarious."

"Guys, guys. Did you see that? You see what happened? Husky's hurt man. Wade, your plan didn't work."

"David I can see you're upset but I don't think there was a problem with the plan, I think the problem was the execution of the plan."

"No the problem is, is that we can get attacked anytime...anywhere..." Slater trails off.

"Okay okay. Heath just calm it down okay. You two need to focus on going to the ring and defending those titles okay? You'll be fine out there trust me. Good luck alright?"

"Come on man." Slater says.

"We can do this." Gabriel adds as they leave.

"I think not." Aly mutters, still hiding against Mike.

"Now later on, I'm going to go to the ring and I'm going to call out John Cena. I suggest you

watch. 'Cause maybe then you'll learn something about taking care of business."

"Look Wade, I'm going to be straight with you. You better. Because if you don't...you might have a mutiny on your hands." Otunga says and Wade just shakes his head and scoffs amusedly before we go to another commercial.

"I like those kinds of mutinies."

"You can sense by those words and the way they were said, that the crack in the foundation of the Nexus is getting bigger."

"Mmhmm."

"You two can look at the screen now, they're gone." Mike says.

"I don't know, because I'm pretty comfortable right now." I reply.

"I'm comfy."

We come back from commercial and the next match is a fatal four-way tag team match for the tag team championships. The first to come out was Santino and Kozlov, then the Usos with Tamina, Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu and then of course Slater and Gabriel. As the match went along, the first tag team to get eliminated was Yoshi and Mark. Then the next team to get eliminated was the Usos, and it now came down to Kozlov and Santino. And actually Santino ended up going against Gabriel and he was kicking butt.

"Santino is actually winning?" Mike says incredulously.

"What a shock." I say, moving my head so that it was still on Alex's shoulder but so that I could see what was going on.

"Wow." Aly says doing the same with Mike.

Slater was outside the ring with Kozlov so it was just Gabriel and Santino in the ring. All of a sudden we see John crawl out from under the ring and watch as the ref is distracted to climb up. I bolt right up after.

"Hey look who it is!"

"Heyyy!" Aly exclaims sitting straight up.

He distracts Gabriel, which in the end causes Santino do the cobra and pin Gabriel, winning the tag team titles.

"Haha yes!"

John's in the crowd now, laughing and everything and the fans go crazy.

"I thought it was grimace. I just saw this giant purple thing come out from underneath the ring. That man is fired he has no business being here." Punk says, answering what Jerry asked him.

"Yes he does Punk so shut your mouth."

As Santino's music still plays, Josh Matthews talks about Alex's match against Randy. The camera switches and it shows the matchup thing with the motions of the wrestler first and then freezes to a picture.

"Hey, about time you get your own little matchup motion thing. I like it." I smile, looking at Alex.

He laughs and nods. Then we see that Morrison was going to have his coronation ceremony for winning King In the Ring coming up next. We come back from commercial and Morrison's music plays and he walks out in a sparkly cape and crown.

"Oh...my...god..."

He gets into the ring and sits in the throne and starts talking.

"Boy it feels great to be king."

"Maybe in your own little world." Mike snorts.

"He'll always be the Janetty, as you would put it Mike." I laugh.

"Damn right."

"Now a king's no king without a queen by his side. So I'm going to call out one special person and offer that spot to her."

"I don't think I'm going to like this..."

"Sadie, come out here."

"Oh hell no." She shakes her head.

"Can I go mess with him then?" I ask.

"By all means. I'll come with but I don't know whether or not I'll go out there." Aly says and we both stand up."

"Be careful alright?" Mike asks as we get up.

"Mmhmm." We nod and kiss the guys before heading to the ramp.

"Sadie, I'm waiting. We're all waiting." Morrison says, growing impatient.

I tell the person in charge of playing the music to play our tag team music. I wait a while before walking out with a mic in hand.

"I said Sadie, not Carly." Morrison snaps.

"Ooooh tough talk coming from someone who looks like a pretty princess." I say, smiling.

"Princess? Oh no, this is the attire of a true king." Morrison corrects.

"Well someone sure does think highly of themselves. But I digress, you look like a princess. With all the sparkles and everything. But, dude you make an ugly princess with that facial

hair."

"You may be king, but Sadie will never be your queen."

"Oh yes she will, I'm still waiting for her to come out here." He says.

The music plays again and this time Aly comes out.

"I think what Carly means to say is that no matter how you try, I'm going to say no. I'm in a happily committed relationship, I can't stand you, and frankly...well...you look like Edward Cullen attacked you with a bedazzler." She says calmly into the mic in her hand.

The crowd busts up laughing and starts chanting 'you got dissed'.

"But unfortunately...Edward called and said he wants all those sparkles back, including the bedazzler." I add.

"I think its because he's jealous that you look more like a princess than he does."

"But like I said, I'm in a happily committed relationship. I'll show you just how happy I am." She then turns towards backstage.

"We'll ask my 'awesome' boyfriend to come out here for a minute please." She smiles.

Back in the room, Mike looks at Alex confused, but he gets up and heads out to the curtain where they play his music and he comes out. She tilts her body so that her side is facing the ring and she pulls Mike to stand in front of her.

"Just to prove my point, here's a little example." She says and then she drops the mic, grabs Mike's collar and pulls him down, kissing him hard.

I stand there, shaking my head amusedly and then she pulls away. Mike kind of stumbles a bit, because of how dazed he is this time.

"Consider this coronation, cancelled." I say into the mic as our tag team music plays and Aly, me and Mike walk backstage and back to the room.

Aly has a satisfied smirk on her face as she pulls a still dazed Mike into the room and pushes him down onto the couch.

"Just wow Windy." Alex laughs.

"My day is made." She smirks, dusting her hands off and sitting down against Mike's side.

After coming back from another commercial break, Natalya's music plays and she walks down to the ring and gets in. But the cameras go to Punk, Josh and Jerry and LayCool's sitting with them.

"Oh lord, not those two."

"What up with the same style dress on them?"

They're attempting to be twins I suppose. Problem is that they're too different to pull it off." Aly says, shaking her head.

"You and I, however, could pull it off. Our height difference isn't that much and our looks are alot alike."

"That's for sure."

Natalya's opponent was Melina, and before the match started they shook hands.

"Mutual respect. Unlike half the divas on this roster." Aly says.

In the end Natalya won with the sharpshooter. Melina crawled out of the ring and walked away, as LayCool got up and into the ring, attacking Natalya.

"Really?" I ask.

"I think they're looking for...trouble...don't you?" I muse thoughtfully, looking at you.

"I think so, let's go." I smirk evily.

"We'll be back." Aly says to the guys and we get up.

We make it to the curtain just as their music starts playing. We walk out and stop on the ramp halfway and wait there for them to turn around. The crowd is screaming and we're smirking as they finally turn around. We just wave all innocently and start walking towards them. They start backing up and looking for ways out. But it's no use because it's 3 on 2 now, Natalya now standing behind them near the ring. Natalya attacks them from behind, and then we go at them. Kicking and punching until they couldn't move that much.

"That'll teach you to come on our show, where you don't belong!"

We're now backstage, but before we could go into the room we see the replay from earlier tonight with Randy and then see Alex and Mike in the locker room on the tv screen. We look at each other and stop to watch.

"He thinks he can beat me? He accepts my challenge on one leg? And on top of all that, I'm your apprentice. You're the WWE Champion and I would never let you down..." Alex says and then is cut off by Mike.

"Listen listen listen listen listen. Let me make one thing clear to you. You're representing me out there. I'm the most must see WWE Champion in history. The entire world is obsessed with everything I do. ESPN, MTV, TMZ, US Weekly have all been talking about how I won the WWE Championship. Not to mention they're treating it as the turning point in the success of this company."

Aly's actually paying attention and nodding a little while I on the otherhand, am distracted by Alex's shirtlessness.

"You need to beat Randy Orton tonight."

"I will beat Randy..."

"No listen to me. Look in my eye. You need to beat...Randy Orton."

"Then the only way Randy Orton makes it out of Louisville, is on his hands and knees." Alex adds.

"Good. 'Cause after that, I'm not going to tell Randy what kind of match we're going to have at the pay per view. I'm going to show him. Get my title, let's go." Mike says, walking off camera as Alex goes and grabs the belt and goes off camera himself.

"Well it's time to beat Randy's butt." I say after Alex and Mike come out of the room.

"Damn straight." Alex replies, offering his arm to me.

I grab his arm and we all walk to the curtain. But we're stopped at one point and one of the stagehands hands me a duplicate of Aly's title.

"What's this?"

"Mike had this awesome idea to get that made so we can mock LayCool." Aly laughs.

"Mike...you're awesome." I laugh.

"Yes...yes I am." He says smirking.

"Even though I'm not a champion, this is still cool." I say, resting the title on my right shoulder as we get to the curtain.

"I'm sure you'll get one for real sometime. Once I'm done with it of course." Aly teases, laughing.

"Oh of course."

We wait for Randy's music to fade, before Mike's plays and we all walk out and Alex is introduced. Alex gives me the Money In The Bank briefcase to hold onto, before sliding into the ring and each one of us takes a side of the ring to watch the match. The bell rings and they circle each other. Alex attempts to fake Randy out, but jumping at him. Mike goes to go after Randy but he knows what's going on and Mike backs off. Alex then takes a shot at Randy's injured knee and knocks him down. He then repeatedly keeps kicking it, then he grabs it and slams it to the apron. Randy stumbles into the corner and Alex heads for him. Randy punches him in the head and puts him into the corner and repeatedly punches him until the ref backs him off. Alex kicked the injured knee of Randy and then slid over for the pin but Randy kicked out.

Alex grabs the leg of the injured knee and then drops his arm across it. He does it a couple more times before grabbing it and putting pressure on it. Randy repeatedly punches Alex in the head, which makes him let go. Alex goes to throw Randy against the ropes, but Randy grabs Alex and lifts him up then drops him. Then a back and forth punching fit was happening between Alex and Randy, which led to Randy kicking Alex and punching him again. But Alex came back and kicked Randy. Alex goes after Randy, but Randy does an Inverted Atomic Drop and then a clothesline. He does it again and Alex misses a hit, which led Randy to do that spinning drop move thing. Alex rolls underneath the bottom rope and I encourage him to get up. But Randy comes over and picks him up outside the ropes.

He puts his head under his arm and suspends him on the middle rope by his feet, going for that move he does where he plants the head of his opponent into the mat. I glare at Randy and he glares right back with that evil look in his eyes and then he faceplants Alex onto the apron. I flinch and look away. Aly winces and Mike clenches his jaw. Randy walks away, and then goes down. The Viper getting ready to strike, going to the place he hears those voices in his head. He gets up, ready to deliver the RKO, but Mike crawls in and gives Randy the Skull Crushing Finale resulting in a DQ for Alex.

He stands over Randy, and then takes the jacket of what he was wearing off and whips it out of the ring.

"Give me a microphone!" He demands and they give him one.

"Now I'm going to show you what kind of stipulation match we're going to have at the pay per view." He says, leaning down to Randy.

Aly sighs and goes to pick up his jacket.

Mike gets out of the ring and looks under it on the side I was standing at, while I was standing there, talking to Alex to make sure he was alright. Then Mike walks around to the next side, and looks under it and pulls out a table and slides it into the ring and sets it up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aly says, coming over to me.

Mike then goes over to Randy and picks him up. He stands him up and sets him up for a Skull Crushing Finale right through the table. Randy counters and picks Mike up to put him through the table, but he gets down and is able to scramble out of the ring. Randy watches as Mike walks around the ring and stands at the end of the ramp. Aly walks over to Mike and tucks her armd around Mike's right arm, watching with concern for Alex.

Then Randy turns around and stares right at Alex, then back at Mike. He starts walking over to Alex and I'm trying to get him to get out of the ring. As Randy gets closer, I yell at him to get away but he doesn't listen. I back up so I don't get hurt, as Randy grabs Alex by the arm and pulls him over to the table, while staring at Mike with that evil look again. Randy grabs Alex, and lifts him up.

"Oh no, not again." Aly says to herself.

"No, don't do it Randy." I say to myself.

But Randy then drops him through the table and stares Mike down. Aly cringes but Mike stares right back at Randy. That's when I lost it, I immediately crawled into the ring and shoved Randy.

"Randy, what the hell?"

"Mike." Aly says in alarm.

"What the hell were you thinking? How could you do that? He just went through a table last week!" I yell at Randy and he just stares at me evily.

"You don't scare me Randy." I stare back.

Aly finally lets go of Mike and carefully slides back into the ring.

"Carly, get out of the ring before I do something that I'll regret." He adds.

I just stand there and Aly manages to get Alex to the edge of the apron, where Mike comes over to help support him. Aly goes towards me.

"Dolce, come on, Alex is going to need you." She says quietly.

Aly grabs her title and Mike's jacket and we head up the ramp, Mike having taken Alex backstage already.

"Ooooh the nerve of him!" I exclaim, shaking in anger and Aly frowns, shaking her head.

"And here I thought he was my friend. He had to go and do that. He's going to have nothing but problems with me now." I say, Aly nods in agreement.

"Did Mike take Alex to the trainer's office or back to the room?"

"I think the trainer's"

"Let's go there please."

"Of course." She nods.

As we're walking Ted passes by, and goes to talk to me. But I totally blow him off.

"Don't even think about it Dibiase, unless you want to get hit. I'm not in the mood."

He sees the look on my face and falls quiet. We reach the trainer's office just as Mike is helping Alex out.

"He okay?" Aly asks.

"He's just going to be sore for a while."

Aly and I both sigh in relief and I go to Alex's other side to help him. Aly takes the title belts and the briefcase, walking in front of us three.

We get to the room, Mike and I carefully sit him on the couch.

"Anything I can do?" I ask.

Alex lays on his stomach across my lap.

"I kind of figured that." I say, rubbing anywhere where the pain could be from the table and he gives a content sigh.

We sit there and when we come back from commercial, the ninny music plays and out walks Wade. Walking down the ramp and getting into the ring, getting a mic.

"Cheeky monkey." Aly says.

Alex and I snicker while Mike is looking amused but yet confused.

"Now I'm about to admit to something that I've never had to admit to before in life. I got it wrong. You see, I assumed that John Cena was a man of his word. But we all know the stipulation from Survivor Series. It was free or fired, not free or turn up at Raw whenever you like!"

"Hey you never put in the stipulation that he couldn't come to the shows." Aly says.

"Cheeky monkey." I repeat.

"What is with you two saying that?" Mike finally asks.

"Well see back in FCW, Wade was doing commentary. Alex was on the Abraham Washington show and he said that Wade better not get in his way to getting the FCW championship. Wade didn't know why Alex was talking to him and he called Alex a cheeky monkey. But now we refer to Wade as the cheeky monkey." I explain.

"Oh."

"Not free or turn up and attack the Nexus at will. Free or fired and John Cena was fired! You see if John Cena had even one ounce of honor or integrity in his body, he'd never show his face here again. But that's not how things have turned out."

"You're just scared." Aly mocks the tv.

"Cena, you can attack the rest of Nexus as many times as you want...the problem with that plan is that the rest of Nexus cannot get you rehired. The only person who can do that is me. Cena, with that being said I want to invite you out to this ring right now. From wherever it is that you're hiding, because there's something I want to get off my chest."

"Wonder what that ass is up to now." I say.

Wade looks around, and a Cena chant starts.

"Come on Cena, don't be shy."

Then the camera pans to the audience and there's John walking through to get to the ring. He climbs over the barrier and goes into the ring.

"Security we have a jumper...security." Punk comments.

"Oh shut up Punk."

As John gets into the ring, the camera pans to the stage and the rest of Nexus comes out and stands there at the top of the ramp, looking on.

"This can't be good."

"I don't know about that, remember what Otunga said earlier."

"Right, but you never know with them."

"True."

"Cena. I've allowed you out to this ring. But make no mistake. You put one foot out of line, you even so much as threaten me, the Nexus...they're going to come down to the ring and they're going to beat you within an inch of your life." Wade explains, but John's all smiling and everything.

"He's got something planned I think. He's got that smile."

"Cena." Wade says and that starts a 'Cena' chant.

"They can cheer for you all they want Cena. It doesn't help at all. I know you have real problems understanding me John. So I'm going to say this very very slowly, and if you like...you can read my lips. This is not...going to work. I will never rehire you." Wade says, and John just keeps smiling.

"Definately plotting." I agree.

"Ohhhh Wade. Wade you're just so stupid." John says, chuckling.

"Yes he is." We all agree.

"I'm Wade Barrett, I will never rehire you." John mocks Wade in a funny voice which causes us to laugh.

"Dude, being fired...it's actually not that bad. You know technically...technically I'm not a WWE superstar anymore. But I'm part of the WWE Universe! And I still have a lot of friends who are WWE superstars, so we keep in touch. And I can buy a ticket to every show and tailgate with the WWE Universe! And these guys are crazy!"

"Yes they are." Aly laughs.

"And the best thing about all this is, I got so much time on my hands that...really all I think

about everyday is...making the lives of Nexus a living hell. Like I...hey hey hey. Justin, Heath...tonight...you guys...I cost you the tag team championships. That had to sting a little bit right? You know what though? At least you guys didn't lose to Santino."

Aly and snicker and high five.

"No no no, wait wait wait. It's...at least you didn't lose to the cobra. Well anyway...oh yeah. And Heath, Justin and MacLicutty who's not even here because I whipped his butt so bad last week. How were those beatdowns last week? Were they okay? Were they okay? Oh, and David and Hasky. How was the room service call? Did you like me showing up at the hotel?"

We're both laughing and even Mike and Alex are amused.

"You see Wade, I'm out here to tell you that I'm perfectly content with staying fired...buying a ticket to every single Raw and making the lives of every Nexus member miserable! So Mr. Barrett, you don't want to rehire me? Read my lips...I could care less. Are we done here? 'Cause I got to go party with these guys." John says, starting to walk out of the ring.

"Hey. Cena. You might be able to intimidate the rest of the Nexus, but you can't intimidate me. But I'll tell you what. For once I'm going to indulge you, let's say I did decide to rehire you. What assurances are you going to give me that these attacks are going to stop?"

"They're not going to stop." I comment.

"Nope." Aly agrees.

"Oh, Wade. You rehire me, I'd do like so many things in the WWE. It would be like taking twin beds and making them bunk beds. And have so much room for activities! I could compete in matches. I could make my own talk show and have a wonderful carpet and a lounge chair. Or here's a brilliant idea, never thought of this one. Ding ding ding. I could compete for the WWE Championship."

"You could try Cena but it's mine." Mike says.

"The reason you never thought of it, is because you don't have the WWE Championship! But here's the problem Wade...you keep me fired, and all I have to do every week is buy a ticket and ruin your lives." John says turning and pointing to the rest of Nexus.

"But I'm going to be straight with you young man. If you got the guts to hire me back, my

attacks on them...they may stop. My attacks on you will not."

"Yeah, keep beating on Barrett and Gabriel, we don't mind."

"Yeah, please do John." I agree.

"I deserve payback and payback is what I will get. If you were a man of honor...if you were a

man of integrity. If you knew the first thing about respect, you'd rehire me on the spot, we'd settle it like we should in this ring tonight! And if you don't, I'm going to get you. Here's the sad thing for you. You'll never know when I'm going to get you, you never know where I'm going to get you, but I'll get you. And it's not just going to be once. I wont stop. Every single day that Wade Barrett is in the WWE, I make it my promise. Your life will be a nightmare!"

"You tell 'im John!"

"Well that was stupid eh? That to me sounded like a threat. Nexus, come down here and extinguish this man." Wade demands.

The camera pans to them on the ramp and they're not moving.

"They're not listening for once." I say in shock.

"I told you."

"Now. Come down to the ring now." Wade demands and that's when Husky starts backing

up and he walks backstage.

"What on earth are you doing? Come back!" Wade yells, and then Slater walks away.

"Turn around! I am ordering you to the ring!"

Then Gabriel turns around and walks away backstage, leaving Otunga.

"Gabriel. Back here now!" Wade demands again, then Otunga leaves.

"Otunga! That is a direct order!"

"Hahahaaa."

John just looks at Wade and then tackles him to the ground. He starts punching him until Wade rolls out of the ring and starts running away. John goes after him and grabs him, throwing him into the steel steps. He pulls the steps out away from the ring and over to the announce table.

"This man is fired. John Cena is fired. He does not work here. John...John what're you doing? John my diet soda, what're you doing?" Punk comments.

"Beating the crap out of Barrett is what it looks like to me Punk." Aly snickers.

John then walks over to Wade and picks him up, throwing him into the other set of steel steps. John then goes over and starts tearing apart the table.

"You're out of control! You're out of control!" Punk yells

"Wish I was the one doing that to Barrett." Alex mutters.

"I think we all wish you were the one doing that." I add.

John then grabs Punk's diet soda off the table and goes to hand it to Punk. Punk grabs it and chucks it away, it spilling everywhere behind him on the barrier. John then goes back over to Wade and picks him up, putting him on his shouders and then walking over to the steel steps against the announce table.

"Aw man, here we go."

He starts walking up the steps and stops when he reaches the top. Wade scrambles off of his shoulders and hightails it around the ring and up the ramp, heading backstage. John runs after him and stops at the end of the ramp before getting into the ring and gets onto the turnbuckle when his music plays.

"Too bad he didn't get to slam him through the table." Alex says.

After that he climbs out of the ring and signs a kid's poster, then goes over to Punk. He takes one of his wristbands off and hands it to Punk, who in return throws it back and John laughs as he walks away. He gets back into the ring one more time and gives another band away, then gets out of the ring and walks up the ramp giving another one away. Then the camera pans to Wade walking backstage in a huff, until he finds the rest of Nexus.

"Ooh this oughta be good."

"What the hell was that?" Wade yells, turning Otunga around.

"What was that? There's a problem here! When I give an order, you follow it!"

"You may not be giving orders around here anymore. Consider this an ultimatium. Next week, you either hire John Cena back or you're out of Nexus." Otunga retorts.

"You what...are you kidding me?" Wade exclaims, and then Nexus steps forward and they all stare Wade down then walk away.

The show ends with a shocked expression on Wade's face.

"Yes!" Aly and I cheer and high five.

"Dude, John deserves a huge hug from me, for turning Wade's face into mush. I'm going to go find him." I say, getting up.

"I'm coming too, I never did give him a hug for beating up Gabriel." Aly adds, joing me.

We walk out of the room, and start looking for John since he did walk backstage. We suddenly spot him.

"John!" I exclaim, then attacking him with a hug.

"Hi to you too." He laughs, hugging me.

"That was awesome out there. You had him running scared like the child he is." I laugh.

"Felt good." John grins.

"And did you see what Otunga said to him? Wade either rehires you next Monday or he's gone from Nexus." I say as I pull away from the hug.

"I know."

"John this is just awesome. Oh and I want to thank you for beating up Gabriel last week." Aly adds.

"You're welcome and it was my pleasure." John laughs and she hugs him.

"Oh Carly, how's Riley by the way? I saw what Randy did to him." He asks.

"He's fine, just going to be sore for a while. I totally flipped out on Randy out there after he

did that though. I don't know if you saw." I say and he nods.

"It was a really bad idea for you to do that though. You know what he's capable of. He could've RKO'd you." He adds.

"I know you were mad Dolce, but we don't want you injured and you know he wouldn't hold back." Aly adds.

"I know, but now he and I are going to have problems. He hit a soft spot with me."

"Well we need to make sure we're careful about the things we do because we want to avoid injuries." Aly points out.

"Our stalkers would really try and take advantage of that situation."

"Right...speak of the devil." I say as Randy walks by, heading out to leave.

John makes sure to grab me.

"John, you can let me go. I'm not going to do anything."

"Just making sure."

"Well we should head back to Alex and Mike, I'm sure they want to leave soon. Especially Alex since what he endured tonight." Aly points out.

"Right." I agree.

"We'll see you later John. Thanks again." Aly smiles.

"Well, they had no right to kiss you guys a couple weeks ago. No respect at all. But yeah, I'll see you around."

"Bye." We say and walk back to the room.

When we walk in, Mike and Alex are already ready to leave. Alex changed into more comfortable clothes instead of the suit.

"Ready?" Mike asks.

"Yep." Aly nods, as we get out jackets and title belts.

"You need help walking out or are you good?" I ask Alex.

"I'm good but I wouldn't say no to some cuddling." He says, lifting his arm to offer me a space to cuddle.

"And I wouldn't say no to that either." I laugh, walking over to him and wrapping my arms

around him.

Aly giggles and Mike gives an amused half smile.

"Alright, let's go." Aly says, and we head out and back to the hotel.


	114. Charity Event & Dancing Competition

Last night was just crazy. Between Alex going through yet another table, to John beating up on Wade and an ultimatum given to Wade saying that he either rehires John next Monday or he's out of Nexus. For once, I didn't have any nightmares last night when I got to bed. I wake up, my eyes barely open. But once I open them and wake up, I'm immediately pulled backwards.

"What the..." I trail off.

I turn my head and see Alex sleeping, or well it looks like he's sleeping. I laugh to myself and shake my head. Well there's no way of getting out of this now, I'm stuck for a while. I try to slide out of his arms but it just causes him to lock them tighter around me, mumbling in his sleep.

"Well that's not going to work." I say quietly to myself.

Meanwhile Aly wakes up slowly and stretches, turning to roll away from Mike when she's held in place.

"Somebody's being Grabby Gus again." She giggles.

He just mumbles something in his sleep that she couldn't quite make out.

"And he talks in his sleep. Interesting."

At that point, his hold on her tightens. So now she really couldn't move.

"Jeez." She laughs.

She decides to stay like that for a while, before trying to get free.

"Nooooo." He whines.

"Miiike." She imitates, laughing.

"Not letting go." He mumbles.

"You're going to have to eventually."

"But not right now." He says firmly.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Comfortable." He mumbles.

She manages to slide until she's laying on top of him.

"We have things to do today you know." She tells him, rubbing her nose against his gently.

"Like what?"

"We have one last dance practice since the event is later."

"And how soon do we have to do that?"

"Pretty soon because Dolce and I have to go shopping and then get ready and whatnot." She says as he finally opens his eyes.

"Yeah, well I guarantee she's not even up yet."

"She might be." She shrugs.

"I'd say go check but, I don't want you to move right now."

"You're just a big teddy bear." She teases.

"To you I am." He laughs.

"All mine." She giggles.

"You know it." He smiles.

"Of course. And don't think I haven't notice that you're trying to distract me from getting up."

"And why do you think that?" He smirks.

"I know you too well. And you aren't doing a very good job."

"Well if you want to get up, I wont stop you."

"Bull." She laughs.

"Okay, I will stop you. But that's only because we're cuddled up together and I'm comfortable."

"Aww. You need to work on your distracting skills though."

"I can distract you, there are ways."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me." He says, faking being insulted and she smirks.

"Is this distracting enough for you?" He asks, then leaning up and kissing her.

Mike rolls them over and pins her to the mattress without breaking the kiss and neither one of them hear the door click open.

"PDA-A-A." I sing, laughing.

They break the kiss and Mike groans, burying his face in her neck.

"Whyyyy..." He whines.

"Sorry."

"I told you she was awake." Aly tells Mike through her laughter.

"Yeah, I've been awake. Just finally was able to get out of the death grip Alex had on me."

"You too huh?"

"Yep." I nod in agreement.

"You and Alex are too much alike." Aly pokes Mike in the side.

"No, we just really love you two."

"Awwwwwwww."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I guess I should get him up now. Mr. Lazy is still in bed." I say, loud enough for him to hear and we hear him grumbling.

"That means you're getting up too." Aly says, digging her fingers into Mike's sides.

"Aww man." He says snapping his fingers.

"Come on. Up." She pushes on his chest.

He reluctantly sits up and gets out of bed, stretching and yawning when he stands up.

"I'm free!" She declares, sliding out of bed.

"Are you always this hyper when you wake up?" He asks, laughing.

"No. Only on rare occasions."

"This must be one of those then haha."

"Uh-huh." she nods, grabbing her clothes for the day.

"Come on Mr. Lazy, time to get up." I say, pulling the blankets off of Alex.

"Whyyyy?" He whines.

"We have things to do today."

"What stuff?"

"Well tonight is the charity event with the dance competition. We need to make sure you still remember the dance, so we're going to get one last practice in."

He grumbles but rolls out of bed.

"I see you're feeling better from last night. Still sore though?" I ask

"A little." Alex admits.

"Are you going to be able to practice, and compete tonight?"

"Yeah."

"One of your massages would be nice though." He says slyly.

"You're addicted to those now aren't you?" I ask, with an eyebrow raised and giggling.

"Maaaaybe."

"Well, okay. But a quick one."

"Love youuuu." He says, after he does a quick fist pump to the air and kisses me.

"Love you to, but you're a dork." I say, walking over and sitting behind him.

"Like I always say, I'm your dork."

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Now, where is it sore the most?" I ask and he points, then I nod and start working on the area.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"No I didn't know that, but thanks for sharing. You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Alright. Time to get dressed." I say after a couple minutes.

"A lot to do today. Aly and I are going out shopping after practice, then probably by the time we're done we'll have to come back here to get ready." I add.

"Right."

I grab just a tank top, and sweatpants with a matching hoodie and get changed in the bathroom. When I come out, Aly and Mike are in the room talking to Alex while they wait for me.

"Time to get this show on the road." Aly smiles.

"Yep, let's go." I say, and we all head out the door.

I see Cody approach my side as I get ready to walk down the hall. I just put my hand in front of his face.

"Don't even think about it." I say, then walking away.

"Somebody got owned." Aly laughs loudly.

"Denied's more like it haha." I say as the elevator we're in heads down to the lobby.

"Same difference." Aly snickers.

We get to the lobby and head out and walk to the nearest studio and get a room for all of us so we can practice doing the dance together for how we're doing it tonight. We notice a few glitches and work on fixing those for a while. We run through it one more time for good measure and it came out to be perfect.

"Just like that." Aly says afterwards.

"We do it like that, we're sure to win."

"Of course we're sure to win anyway." Mike smirks.

"Oh for sure. Now Dolce and I have to go shopping for things. You two can do whatever until we're done."

They both nod and pull us to them for their goodbye kisses. Then we walk out of the room and out of the building.

"You know, we should invite Melina and Natalya to come with us shopping." I suggest.

"Yeah that would be fun." Aly agrees, and then I take my phone out and call Melina.

"Hey, Aly and I are going shopping for tonight's charity event. You and Natalya want to join us?"

"Sure! We'll meet you at the mall in 5 minutes." Melina agrees.

"Alright, see you in 5." I say hanging up.

"To the mall." I declare

"To the pretty dresses!"

We get a cab and we get dropped off at the mall. When we get there, we see Melina and

Natalya waiting out front for us.

"Hey you." They greet us and we all hug before walking inside.

"We so have to make the guys drop dead in these dresses." Aly laughs.

"Yes, that is a must." I agree laughing myself.

"Of course." They laugh too.

We find one dress store and walk in to browse the racks of dresses. After searching for a

while, I find one that catches my eye.

"How about this one?" I ask.

"Oooh go try that." Natalya says.

I nod and head in to try it on, in the meantime Aly finds a dress that can be used for the dance itself.

"This is perfect for the actual performing." Aly says.

"What do you guys think?" She asks, showing the deep blue dress.

"That dress definately looks like it'll make Mike drop dead." Melina says, them both laughing.

"I'm sure it would." Aly laughs.

"Alright, all set." I say, walking out of the dressing room.

"Oh yeah, that's your dress." Melina declares when they see me.

"You find anything?" I ask Aly.

"I think I found our performing dresses." She replies holding it up.

"Ooooh, I like that. I can see Mike's face to seeing that now haha."

"I know." She laughs.

"Go try it on." Melina says.

"Alright." She says, disappearing to the dressing room.

"It isn't too much, is it?" Aly says, coming out.

"Oh no it's perfect." I say, Melina and Natalya agree.

"Okay." She grins and goes back to change and then keeps looking for her other dress.

I grab the same dress that was on the rack, because they had two of the one that Aly just dound. Then I just sit there, messing around on my phone wiating for aly to find her second dress. Aly comes out and one by one, Melina, Natalya and herself all find their dresses. Aly comes out with hers on and spins, making the dress flare.

"Yes?"

"A definate yes. I like that one."

"Alright." She smiles.

She heads back in and changes back into her regular clothes and then we go and pay for

our dresses and we head off to get our hair done next.

"Love the hair Dolce." Aly says once we're done.

"Thanks. Love yours too."

We briefly stop to get our nails done and everything before we take our dress bags and go

back to the hotel. We get up to our floor and walk into the room where Mike and Alex are just hanging out, but they're all dressed for the charity event of course.

"Alright, downstairs you go so we can get dressed." Aly says with a smile.

"Why downstairs?" Mike asks.

"Better surprise that way."

They reluctantly, get up and head out the door, going downstairs to the lobby to wait. In the meantime, we start getting ready ourselves. It doesn't take too long and soon enough we're stepping out of the elevator. Mike and Alex are busy talking, that is until Mike nudges Alex and then they both look over at us walking out of the elevator towards them. Their jaws drop and we laugh, doing our handshake.

"Flies Mike, flies." Aly laughs.

"Wow." They both say after shaking out of their daze.

"Oh just wait until later, you haven't seen anything yet."

"In there?" Alex asks, poking the dress bags that we both have.

"Yes. No peeking."

"Aww."

"Patience boys." Aly teases, giggling as we head to the car.

"I don't think patience is an option with them." I say to her quietly.

"I don't think so either."

It was a long ride, but we finally got there. We walked inside and got to our table. But shortly we found out that Cody and McIntyre were at our table.

"Freaking A." Aly sighs.

"It's worse for me, Cody's on the other side of me. You don't got Drew on the other side of you." I say to her quietly.

"Sucks to be you." She shrugs.

"He touches me at all, I'm kicking him from under the table." I declare and she laughs.

And I had spoken too soon, because when Alex had gotten up for a second, Cody touched me. I took my foot and kicked him in the side of the leg, trying not to laugh. He has a look of sheer pain and Aly cracks up.

"That'll teach you." I mutter.

"What did I miss?"

"Rhodes touched Dolce and she kicked him." Aly snickers.

"And pretty hard if I may add." I say.

Mike high fives me while laughing. Then I see Cody going for my hand.

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you pull it away." I threaten.

He jerks it back, eyeing me warily.

"That's what I thought."

Alex comes back shortly after, Mike gets up. Drew goes to sit next to Aly, but Alex grabs him.

"Don't even think about it. I'm watching you."

"Got to love having brothers." Aly smirks.

Then she feels his foot touch hers.

"I suggest you move that foot of yours unless you'd like to experience what its like to be kicked by a girl in heels." She says calmly.

He thinks about it, then jerks his foot back. And just in time because Mike came back. She's glaring at Drew out of the corner of her eye as Mike sits down. The whole time we were at the table, Drew and Cody managed to leave us alone. Well that is until Mike or Alex had gotten up. After eating, there was an announcement made about all the superstar participating in the dancing competition. Saying that everyone had to start getting ready. All of us except Cody and Drew's dates get up and head back to the area where we get ready. After getting ready, Aly and I walk out and start heading towards the area where we all have to meet.

"I can just see the looks on the guys' faces. Not to mention our stalkers' faces." I laugh.

"This is going to be so funny." Aly giggles.

"Oh yes." I agree, as we approach the room.

When we walk in, Alex and Mike have their backs turned to us and are talking amongst everyone, including the other Raw team. Pretty much all of the other guys have lost their train of thought as they stare at us, which causes Mike and Alex to get confused and then turn around.

"Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Alex leans over, and says quietly to Mike.

"Uh-huh..." Mike trails off, eyes wide.

"We've done it yet again." I say to Aly, laughing.

She laughs and we do our handshake.

"Okay, the rest of you guys can go back to what you were doing." Aly says to all the other

guys staring, as we approach Mike and Alex.

They all snap out of it and return to their conversations.

"You two can snap out of it too you know." I laugh and they shake themselves out of their daze.

"I'm kind of at a loss for words here." Alex says.

"Yeah." Mike agrees, taking Aly's hand and making her spin around so he can see the whole dress.

"Well she's the one who found these. We knew that they'd get a reaction out of you two, so we got them." I explain, pointing to Aly.

"Well excellent choice because you certainly got a reaction alright."

"And not just out of you two, every guy here."

"And probably every guy out there." Mike adds, not looking particularly happy about that part.

"Hey, don't be worrying about that okay?" Aly says.

"They can look all they want, we know who we're going home with." I say, smiling at Alex.

"And if I may say it, they can be jealous." Aly adds.

Mike laughs a little at the 'be jealous' reference and then we're interrupted by Stephanie's voice.

"Alright everyone. The competition is going to start soon. It's going to alternate between Smackdown and Raw. We're going to start with one team of Smackdown and then go to Raw and so on. I'd like to wish everyone luck."

The Smackdown team with Dolph, Vickie, Jack and Kelly Kelly go out first. The rest of us sit in the mini lounge they have set up in the back.

"Let's see how well Vickie dances, I mean she's so unbalanced. She falls easily." I say.

"I know." Aly agrees with a small laugh.

They finish their dance and get told how well they did, or how bad they did, etc. Then they head back up to the room.

"Well they weren't that bad actually, I'm surprised."

"I was expecting worse." Mike admits.

"Doesn't matter though because we're going to beat them all." Aly adds.

"Of course." Alex says, smirking.

"Alright, you guys. You're up next." Stephanie says, pointing to us.

"Here we go." Aly says, taking a deep breath.

Mike and Alex get up first and then help us up. Mike and Aly sneak around to the other side of the stage to get into position while the lights are low. We stand in our spots and wait while we're introduced. Then the music starts and we start the dance. The guys are pulling it off flawlessly and the two of us are trying to hold back the laughter at seeing the looks on our stalkers' faces. At the end of the dance, everyone was clapping and cheering. We went over to the judges and got told how well we did. It was nothing but good comments from all judges and when they were done, we headed back up to the lounge room. Aly throws her arms around Mike tightly.

"That was perfect!" She beams

"Well all that practice paid off."

"True, but both of you did extremely amazing." I add.

"If we're talking about doing amazing, we should be saying that about you two." Alex adds

after me.

"We have years of practice." We both shrug.

"But there is a little surprise after all these dances are done."

Mike and Alex perk up, interested.

"But it's a surprise, and as usual you'll have to wait and find out when it happens."

"Aw.." They pout.

"Speaking of that surprise. When should we be getting ready for that?" I ask Aly.

"I'd say we should start getting ready now so that way we don't have to rush."

"Right. Alright Alex, you'll have to let me go now." I laugh.

"Aw man." He whines.

"It's either you let me go now, or you don't get to see that surprise. Your choice." I say and he

lets go.

"Alright, let's go." I say to Aly.

She nods and untangles herself from Mike as we head to the dressing rooms and they head back to the table. After getting changed, we wait behind the stage for us to be called out to do our second dance. We get called ou and take our places before moving as the music starts. At points we have our own solo dance in the routinge, then go back to dancing together before the music and us stop. We pause in our poses for a couple seconds before dropping them and laughing while the audience claps and cheers. We head back to the dressing room to change back into the dresses we came in, then walk back to the table with everything and sit down.

"Absolutely awesome." Mike declares.

"You would say that haha." Aly says and he smirks.

"Now just to wait for the judges to decide who wins."

"Right. At least we have things to occupy our time while we wait."

"Miiiike, let's go dance." Aly says, not tired of dancing yet.

"You aren't tired? Jeez." Mike laughs.

"She's like the energizer bunny, she never stops." I joke and she shrugs with a half smirk.

"Come onnn" She smiles.

"Alright, alright." Mike gives in and gets up.

She heads out onto the floor with Mike to dance, and Alex suddenly grabs me and pulls me over on his lap.

"Well aren't we Mr. Grabby today." I laugh.

"Making sure that they all know you're mine." He mutters.

"Either that or you just really like doing this." I raise my eyebrow with a smirk.

"That too."

"You sure you don't want to dance?" He asks.

"I'm sure. I'm all danced out for tonight."

"Alright. I'm good with that." He says, resting his chin on my shoulder.

After a while of dancing, Stephanie appears on the stage and says that the judges have made their decision on who has won. She asked for all the teams to come up to the stage to find out the winner.

"Here it goes." Aly says quietly as we all meet up on the stage.

The first team that we find out that was elimnated was Dolph, Vickie, Swagger and Kelly.

"Oops." We giggle faintly.

"Poor Kelly though." Aly adds.

The next team to be eliminated was the other Raw team as well. So It came down to us and Rhodes' team.

"Oh great." Aly sighs.

"And now we're down to two. The winner of the dance competition is...Sadie, Carly, Alex and The Miz. Raw wins the dance competition."

"Yes!" We cheer.

We high five and the guys pick us up in hugs and spin us.

"Now there's a few more hours until the event is over. Enjoy your night everyone." Stephanie finishes, and the music starts up again for people to start dancing.

This time, Aly's the one that gets dragged to the dance floor.

"Mike, slow down." She laughs.

"I'm just happy that we were the ones to win for Raw."

"I know but goodness."

"But it's a celebration." He says in a little voice.

Aly lays her head on his chest laughing.

"You did not just act like you did in that behind the scenes video of the Real World." I say hearing him say that in that voice, as Alex and I start walking by.

"I so did." He says, still using the voice.

"Have fun." I say to Aly, then walking back to the table.

A slow song comes on and Aly smiles as Mike just sways them back and forth. As they sway and spin slowly, she sees Maryse dancing with Ted and she's glowering jealously at Mike and her which causes her to smirk. And of course Ted's not paying any attention to her, all his attention is on me sitting at the table on Alex's lap again.

"Oh gross." I shake my head.

"Hmm?" Alex questions.

"Rich boy's looking over here."

Alex looks and then gets a mischievious smirk. He tilts me back and then kisses me.

"Where did that come from?" I ask, after he pulls away.

"Just reminding him that you're mind and well...just 'cause."

"Well I think that worked for all 3 stalkers. I can see the jealous in Ted's face, Wade's and Cody's now. Haha."

"Good." Alex says triumphantly, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Having fun?" Aly asks coming over.

"I am." I reply with a grin, and she goes to sit down in her chair.

"Oh no, come here you." Mike says, grabbing her and doing the same as Alex did to me.

"Well hi to you too." Aly says, amusedly.

"You are sitting here."

"Alright then Boss Man." She teases.

As it got down to the last hour, people started to leave slowly.

"Well looks like the place is winding down. Head back?"

Aly nods and slides off of Mike's lap, rolling her eyes as she sees Morrison, Gabriel and Maryse all still watching intently with jealousy.

"Some people need a life." Aly mutters, reaching for her jacket.

"Tell me about it. I had rich boy staring me down earlier tonight. Not a pleasant feeling."

"I've been kind of creeped out all day by those people."

"I wish they'd quit but the only way they even stop is if I do something to piss them off."

"Yeah well, we'll be back at the hotel soon. We wont have to worry about them staring at us."

"Or I could just piss them off now." Mike offers with his smug smirk.

Aly looks up at him with a raised eyebrow as he finishes putting his jacket on.

"And how would you do that right now?" She asks curiously.

He proceeds to dip her back a little and then kisses her like she's been doing to him lately.

"...whoa." She is only able to say when he brings her back up and pulls away.

And it seemed to work because all of them seemed to look away in disgust.

"I think it worked." I point out.

"WonderBoy to the rescue." Aly laughs after she regains her senses.

"Now let's head back." He adds.

We all agree and go back to the hotel.


	115. Paintballing With John & House Show

It's now Wednesday, and we're all sound asleep. Except Mike, he wakes up a tad early because he's stopping by the TMZ studio to film tonight's episode. He quietly gets up and out of bed, grabbing clothes for the day and heading into the bathroom to change and whatnot. After he changes, he comes out and leaves a note for Aly telling her where he went and that he's going to be back later. He quickly kisses her, before heading out to the TMZ studio. She wakes up about 10 minutes later to find Mike not there. She looks over on the nightstand next to her and reads the note that Mike left.

She tosses it back on the nightstand and rearranges the pillows before going back to sleep. I in the meantime wake up to the sound of the shower going. I look at the time and it's really early.

"What could he possibly be up so early for?" I ask myself, plopping my head back onto the pillow.

Alex eventually comes out, half dressed.

"You're up early." I mumble.

"Just felt like it for some reason. You can go back to sleep if you want." He says, sitting on

the edge of the bed, running his fingers through my hair.

"Well good, I'm half dead here. Not quite ready to get up yet." I laugh slightly.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"Goodnight...again." I say turning my head, laying face first on the pillow.

"At least make sure you can breathe." He laughs a little.

"I can breathe." My voice muffled by the pillow.

"If you say so. We don't need you suffocating."

"I'm not going to suffocate." I say, turning my head so the side of it's on the pillow.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much." He says and kisses me gently.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up after a while."

"Alright." I say, going back to sleep.

After a half hour passes by, the door to Aly and Mike's room opens and in walks Mike. At this point she has all the pillows stacked around her and the blanket is tucked in to make a cuccoon, her head being the only visible part of her body. Mike smiles, and lets her keep sleeping for a while. He sits down on the couch and just messes about on his phone. Aly starts pulling the blanket in tighter and grumbling about cold hotel rooms and lack of space heater boyfriends, all the while still on the edge of sleep. He chuckles at the comment, but then comes over and lays next to her to see if she'd respond to that. She instantly latches onto him and sighs contentedly.

"Morning to you too." He chuckles.

"Mmm...yeah whatever..." She mumbles sleepily.

"You know you have to get up sometime."

"Not moving."

"You'll have to eventually though. Maybe not now, but eventually."

"Eventually, but not now so shush."

He laughs lightly, and just lays there with her as she sleeps some more. A little bit later she finally wakes up fully and she's still laying against Mike and he's running one hand up and down her arm. She blinks in confusion since she doesn't remember him coming in or their brief conversation since she was so out of it.

"Morning...again." He smiles as he sees her wake up.

"Again?"

"You don't remember? Well, you must've been really tired when I got back from TMZ this morning."

"I guess so because I do not remember you coming in." She says, shaking her head.

"I got back about an hour ago. You were all snuggled up with the pillows and blanket when I walked in."

"That's how I always sleep. Well at least until I had you to share with."

"I thought it was cute." He smiles and she flushes a little.

"How was TMZ?" She asks.

"It was fun, very entertaining." He says.

"We are so watching it tonight." She adds.

"I think you'll be entertained."

"With you hosting the show, I bet it'll be even funnier. Considering the fact that you are a

goofball." She laughs.

"So I am, but I'm your goofball." Mike corrects and she laughs.

"Of course." She smiles.

"But anyway, you can't stay in bed all day. You have to get up." He adds.

"But this is so nice." She whines.

"Yeah, but we have a house show tonight. So technically you cant be in bed all day."

"Bleh."

"I think you and Carly's opponents are LayCool though, if that's so then you get to mock them with the title belts." He points out.

"Oooh. That sounds fun but not enough motivation to move from this."

"Hmmm." He starts thinking of ways to motivate her to get up.

He then suddenly rolls over and pins her there in her spot on the bed and he smirks.

"I'm not sure whether or not to be scared." She says, laying back into the mattress.

"Since I can guarantee Carly's still sleeping...I can do this..." He trails off and kisses her like the last time he did that when I interrupted.

She gives into the kiss with a soft giggle. He pulls back after a while, but still holds her there.

"Is that enough motivation?"

"Hmm...I don't know." She teases with a grin.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." He teases.

"And what if I say no?" She raises one eyebrow.

"I'll have to do this..." He trails off, letting her go and proceeding to tickle her.

"Nooo!" She squeals.

"You got to get up." He says inbetween laughs.

"Okay, okay!"

He smiles triumphantly and stops, rolling over and getting off the bed.

"Meanie." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Love you too." He smiles.

She sticks her tongue out again and then slides off the bed and goes over to her things. She grabs clothes to wear for the day, and heads into the bathroom to change. Mike sits back on the couch, messing around on his phone. Meanwhile, I'm still sleeping. But I hear the words 'get up' ring through my ears.

"Noooo." I groan.

Alex digs his fingers into my sides.

"Come on CareBear."

I jump slightly, but prevent myself from rolling off the bed.

"You keep doing that to wake me up, I'm going to fall off the bed." I mumble.

"Well there's always this way..." He says and then kisses me.

That certainly gets a reaction out of me. I ended up pulling him closer to me, and down onto the bed next to me. He ends up laughing into the kiss.

"Stay." I mumble into the kiss, before pulling away.

"I would babe but we do have a house show."

"Yeah, tonight." I point out.

"We can't be in bed all day." He says.

"Well aren't you the fun sucker." I joke.

"Fun sucker huh?" He smirks and pins me.

"Okay, first the wall and now the bed. Aren't you Mr. Aggressive now." I tease.

He shakes his head amusedly and then kisses me again.

"Alright, no more playing around. Get up." He says, after pulling away.

I whine a little but sigh.

"Alright, but you have to get off first." I point out, he laughs and does so.

I climb out of bed and get dressed in what I grabbed in the bathroom. When I come out, I find Aly and Mike now also in the room.

"Oh look, you guys started the party without me." I laugh and Aly rolls her eyes, laughing.

"So what's going on for today? Besides the house show tonight. I know about that."

"Hmm, we haven't really hung out with John at all. I mean we've seen him backstage at shows and stuff, but how about hanging with him today?" Aly suggests.

"Yeah!" I say.

"I think I'll pass." Mike comments.

"We all know that you would pass on that Mike. You and DC have a guy day. Carly and I will go hang out with John."

"Sounds good to me." Alex shrugs.

"I'll call him and see if he's up for hanging with us." I say to Aly as I pull out my phone and call him.

Aly sits by me and listens while Mike and Alex decide what they're going to do for the day.

"Heyyyy John. What's up?" I ask, after he answers.

"Not too much, just chilling. Why?"

"Well Aly and I were thinking that since we never really hang out with you, that maybe you'd feel up for hanging with us today before the house show tonight?"

"Actually, that sounds great. And I have the perfect thing. Bring a change of clothes that you don't mind getting dirty." John says.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Meet you in the lobby in say about five?" I ask.

"See you then."

"See you then." I repeat, hanging up.

"I got to go grab some other clothes then, shoes too." Aly says, looking down at her outfit.

"You and me both." I agree.

"I think Mike and I are going to head out now." Alex interjects as everybody gets up.

"Alright. We'll see you guys back here later then." I say.

"Before TMZ comes on though. Only because I stopped by the studio today and I hosted the show." Mike adds.

"We'll be here." Aly giggles and assures him.

"You two go have fun." She adds.

They both kiss us and get their coats before leaving. After they leave, Aly ducks into her and Mike's room and throws some old clothes into a small bag and pulss on her jacket, shoving her purse into the bag as well before meeting me in the hall.

"Wonder what he has planned for us." I wonder as we walk into the elevator, heading down to the lobby.

"I dunno but I bet its going to be fun."

"Oh for sure." I say, as we reach the lobby and walk out of the elevator.

We see John talking to somebody with his back to us. Aly grins at me and runs, jumping on John's back.

"Hi John!"

He stumbles a bit, but steadies himself.

"A little warning next time Aly." He chuckles.

"But that ruins the fun." She laugh

She gets down off his back, as I walk over.

"So what is it you have planned for us to do today?" I ask.

"We're going to go paintballing." John grins.

"Aha, nice. Oh the memories." Aly snickers, thinking back on her time training with the

Hardyz and Crew.

"It's going to be you two, against me." He says.

"Ohhh, we're so going to kick your butt." I laugh and Aly laughs evilly.

"We'll see about that." He chuckles.

John motions for us to follow and he leads us to his car. We all pile in and drive off to the building. When we get there, we head into the changing rooms to change into our old clothes, then headed out and got all ready for the paintballing.

"Haha, this is going to be fun." Aly says as we crouch behind a barrier, waiting for the buzzer

to go off and start the game.

"Prepare to get your butt beat John." I laugh.

The buzzer goes off and we start playing. We suffered a few hits from John, but at the end of the game he ended up covered in blue and purple splotches of paint.

"I told you we'd beat you John." I laugh.

"And beat my ass you did." He laughs, looking down at himself.

"You look like Sully from Monsters Inc." Aly giggles and John cracks up.

"And now that is your nickname." She grins.

"You know what I think? We should take a picture and post it to your Twitter John." I suggest.

"Sure, why not." He chuckles.

He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of all of us together, then posts to Twitter and says after it 'Got my butt beat by my little sisters. Note to self: Don't suggest 2 on 1 ever again'. We laugh and high five.

"Now how about some lunch and then we can head back to the hotel? After we change of course."

"Sounds good." John agrees.

"We do need to make it back before TMZ tonight anyway. Mike ended up hosting tonight's episode." I say, as we walk away from the game field.

"I bet that was interesting." He comments.

"We won't know until tonight. Should be entertaining."

John laughs and nods. We head to the changing rooms and change back into our nicer clothes we had on when we left. We find a restaurant and go in.

"We do. It's nice having little sisters, not that I don't love my brothers but you know." He agrees.

"Speaking of your brother. How's Matt doing with his baby girl?" Aly asks.

"They're doing great. She is just the cutest thing ever." John grins widely.

"Awwww. Well when you get a picture, you have to show us. We want to see what she looks like."

"I'll do that." He nods.

Our food comes shortly after we order it and we sit there, talking and eating and everything. Once we're done we get back into the car and head back to the hotel. We're walking to the elevator and Aly feels eyes following her. She rolls her eyes and tries to ignore it, instead rubbing at an orange splotch on her skin from behing hit by one of John's shots during paintball.

"We have some serious cleaning up to do haha." I laugh.

"Uh-huh." She says, absentmindedly while continuing to rub at the spot, occasionally glaring in the direction the stares are coming from as we wait for the elevator.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Stalkers." She tilts their head in their direction.

"They seriously have no lives."

"Agreed." She sighs and rolls my eyes.

Finally the elevator dings and opens, and we walk in. Waving to John who is talking to someone in the lobby. He waves back as the doors close and we head up to our floor. We end up getting back to the rooms before the guys do.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Aly says, hand on the handle of the door leading to her room.

"Alright, same with me. Even though these splotches of orange paint go well with what I'm wearing." I laugh.

"They sure do." She laughs and goes into her room.

I head into mine as well, drop my bag next to my things and head into the bathroom to wash the orange paint off of wherever I could find it, and Aly does the same in the bathroom in her room. Aly starts to sing quietly as she rubs the paint off with a wash cloth and she doesn't even hear the room's door open and shut. Once she's done, she walks out of the bathroom and sees Mike bak and sitting on the bed, watching tv. She smiles and climbs onto the bed, laying against him.

"Hey you." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, how was your day? Fun?" He asks, looking at her.

"It was. John took us paintballing." She laughs.

"That sounds like it was awesome."

"Dolce and I got him so bad. There's a picture on Twitter." She snickers.

"He looked like Sully from Monsters Inc, because he had purple and blue splotches of paint all over him. Haha." Aly laughs, Mike snickers.

"So now he will forever be knows as Sully to me."

Mike shakes his head and laughs.

"But it was fun. I just got finished washing off whatever orange paint he got on me."

"I hope I didn't miss any. that'd be so nice for the house show, orange splotches." She jokes.

"Haha, nope you're good." Mike says, checking everywhere visible.

"Good." She laughs.

"So what did you and DC do today?" She adds.

"Eh, this and that." He says evasively.

"Uh-huh, did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now time's going to go by so slow because I want to watch TMZ."

"You just want to see me on there." Mike teases.

"So? You knew that already." She laughs.

"You can last a few more hours." He chuckles.

"Boring." She pouts, laying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Sleeping always passes the time." He suggests.

"Hm..true but for once, I'm not really that tired."

"Well I guess you'll have to wait those few hours out."

"Actually, I can think of better things." She says, lifting up so that she's leaning over him.

"What're you doing?" He asks curiously, but smiling.

"Returning the favor from this morning." She smirks lightly before sealing their lips together.

He goes to roll over like this morning, but she stops him.

"Nope, not this time." She says, after pulling away for a second.

"My turn this time." She manages to say before he reaches up for another kiss.

Meanwhile, I come out of the bathroom after cleaning off the orange paint and just like Mike, Alex is relaxing on the bed, watching tv.

"Hello." I say, laying next to him and wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Hello yourself. How was your day?" Alex replies, smiling down at me.

"Went paintballing, really fun."

"Oh jeez, I bet it was."

"Aly and I totally beat John. It was us against him, 2 on 1 haha."

Alex laughs.

"Got covered in purple and blue paint. Aly and I also got some paint on us, orange but we cleaned up when we got back. I think I got every spot of orange that was on me anyway."

"Looks like you got it." Alex looks at me.

"Good, even though it would go with what I'm wearing really well but still."

"It would." Alex agrees while chuckling.

"What did you do with Mike?"

"Just guy stuff." He shrugs.

"I see. Well just a few more hours until TMZ. Should be entertaining. But time is taking too damn long."

"We could take a nap." Alex offers.

"Or, I have a better idea." I say, reaching my hand up and dragging my nails across his neck.

He instantly closes his eyes and relaxes, a faint growling rumbling in his chest.

"Returning the favor from this morning."

"Mmm." He mumbles.

"Now no funny business while I'm doing this. I know you'll want to try something."

He smirks and pulls me down to kiss me.

"Like this?" He mumbles against my lips.

"Yes like that." I mumble, nodding.

"Too bad."

"You sneak." I giggle.

"You love it." He smirks after pulling away.

"I do, but now I got to calm down...thank you." I laugh, Alex chuckles.

My heartbeat goes back to normal after sitting there for a while.

"Okay, I'm good now. Or well until you decide to do that again." I say, he snickers.

"Don't get any ideas, anytime soon." I laugh, pointing at him.

"You say that and its what gives me the ideas." He laughs at me.

"I should stop saying that then shouldn't I? Haha."

"Only if you want to." He jokes.

"But the only thing is, where's the fun in that?" I laugh.

"Exactly." Alex grins.

Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room, she's pulled away from him and he's just laying there.

"Wow." Which is all he can say at this moment, Aly can't help but laugh.

"I left you really dazed this time didn't I?" She asks and he nods wordlessly.

"Now you know how I feel when you do that to me." She says, giggling.

She lays there with him for the rest of the few hours we had left. She looks at the time and finally it's almost time for TMZ. She reaches for the remote and flip the channels until she gets to the right one.

"Anxious are we?" Mike asks laughing.

"Shush." She pokes his side.

They get to the part where they say that Ryan Seacrest could be his doppleganger and he flips out and throws the marker to the board in the air in disbelief and Aly starts laughing.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"They were comparing me to Seacrest, I don't look like him haha."

"Not really." She says after studying Mike for a minute.

"You're much easier on the eyes." She adds, giggling lightly.

"And I'm not as short as he is."

"Definitely not."

After going through more stories and commercials the credits were rolling and they were showing one last thing. Aly sighs and reaches up, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asks, rubbing his head.

She looks at the tv and then at him pointedly.

"It was supposed to be funny. Sorry."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Anyway, the show starts at 8, so we should be getting ready to go right now." He adds.

"Right."

She gets up and puts her stuff in a bag, setting it on the bed before going into the bathroom to fix her hair and everything. After that, she comes back out and then walks into my room to make sure that Alex and I are all set to go as well.

"Yes, we're all set...don't worry." I say, before she could ask and she sticks her tongue out at me.

We all meet out in the hall and then head down to the lobby, then out to the car and drive to the arena.

"So who's up first?" Aly questions once we get intot he room.

"I am. I get to open the show tonight." Alex replies.

"Against who?" I ask.

"I'm so going to enjoy this...Barrett."

"Oh boy." Aly laughs.

"I'm closing the show in the main event...against Gabriel." Mike adds.

"Really?" Aly looks at him in surprise and he nods with a smirk on his face.

"I'd hate to be Gabriel." I snicker.

"I'd hate to be Barrett." Aly adds, snickering herself.

The guys just smirk evilly.

"Then I think our match against LayCool is somewhere in the middle. We get to mock them haha."

"Got to love it." Aly says with a half-smirk.

A stagehand knocks on the door, telling Alex that he had to get ready to open the show.

"Well I might as well get into my gear too so that I'm all set for later." I say, getting up with Alex, Mike and Aly nod.

"I'll change shortly." She says.

"Okay." I say, leaving with Alex and heading off into different directions so we could get ready.

We meet outside the superstar locker room and start heading for the curtain.

"Time for you to kick some cheeky monkey butt."

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Alex smirks.

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you beat the crap out of him."

"Is that so?" Wade's voice comes from behind me as we wait for Alex's music to play.

"Yes that is so." I say without turning aorund and then Alex's music hits.

We walk out, and do the usual stuff on the ramp and get into the ring. We wait casually in the ring, until the ninny music plays and Wade walks out. I just stand there, staring him down as he gets into the ring. Once the music fades, Alex kisses me quickly before handing me his vest and holding the ropes for me to get out. Wade watches me as I get out and Alex walks up to him and shoves him.

"Keep your eyes off of her Barrett." Alex says through clenched teeth.

"I'll look if I want to Riley." Wade retorts.

"Not while I'm in this ring looking right at you. Do it again and see what happens."

Wade does it again to piss Alex off. The ref makes sure that they're all set to wrestle. He signals for the bell too ring and when it does, Alex wastes no time in going after Wade. He does a series of punches and kicks to Wade, and never stops. Alex had control over the entire match, and in the end he did indeed win with his finisher. I crawl into the ring as his arm is raised in victory and smirk at a weak Wade laying on the mat. That's when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of Nexus running down to the ring.

"Oh hell no." I mutter.

But out of nowhere, John runs out behind them and stands behind them in the ring. They're facing Alex and I so they don't know what's going on. I smirk and then point behind them. The first to turn around was Otunga and John knocked him down. The rest of Nexus fled and pulled Otunga out. The only member left was Wade, and John looked right at him. I nod at John to go ahead, because Alex already gave Wade the beating he deserved. Alex and I get out of the ring and John delivers the AA on Wade as we walk away. I smile as we walk away and backstage.

The next match of the night was Aly and myself against Layla and Michelle McCool, I can just say that we kicked their butts in like the first few minutes of the match. The main event of the night was Gabriel against Miz and he too of course kicked Gabriel's butt, for kissing Aly that one Monday Night.

We were all backstage, all ready to head back to the hotel.

"Wade and Gabriel got what they deserved tonight." Aly declares, Mike and Alex smirk

triumphantly.

"Now all that needs to happen is Wade being kicked out of Nexus Monday. He'll be a loser." I add.

"That would be so epic."

"Although, I do want to see John back on Raw as a WWE Superstar."

"Right..."

"But anyway, I think we should head back to the hotel now. But not because I'm tired, I just want to head back." I suggest.

We all agree and walk out to the car, getting in and driving back to the hotel.

"I think I know the reason why you wanted to go back so eagerly." She says, raising an eyebrow and turning around to look at me in the backseat.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You want to like make out with DC when you get back and into your room." She smirks.

I turn red and start hitting her while the guys are just laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply.

"You're blushinggggg" She sings, giggling.

"No I'm not." I say, trying to hide.

"Yeah-huh!" She laughs.

"You have no proof."

"Pfftt whatever." She grins and turns back around while humming 'PDA'.

"No PDA humming." I say from the backseat, then she starts singing it.

"No singing it either."

She starts singing something else that's simular. The whole car ride just was silent, that is after she stopped singing. Awkwarrrddd. Aly starts laughing.

"Awkwarddddd." Aly snickers while doing the awkward turtle hand motions.

"Well you're the one who started the awkwardness." I point out and she shrugs.

"And how would you even know that what you mentioned earlier is something I would want to do or not hmmm?"

"Psh, please."

"Where to begin. Oh yes, you dreamt about it for one thing." She states.

"And you talk about it in your sleep too." She adds.

"You lie." I immediately say.

"Bull! I've heard you." She laughs.

"And it's all you could talk about to me on the phone while you were traveling with Mike when NXT started."

My face is as red as can be. Mike is laughing and Alex is chuckling but also looking at me curiously. I'm at a loss for words, because I don't have anymore comebacks.

"No comment." I say to stop her from saying everything.

"That's what I thought." She grins.

I finally went back to my normal face color when we reached the hotel. We all walked in and up to our rooms.

"Night." She smirks at me one last time before disappearing into her room.

"That girl is crazy." Alex laughs.

"Yeah, a little."

"You don't hae to be embarrassed." He says, putting his arms around me.

"Can't help it. It comes naturally." I state, he chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Go get ready for bed." He says, pushing me towards my things.

"Okay okay, goodness." I say, getting my pjs and going into the bathroom to change."

"You really know how to razz her don't you?" Mike asks, after Aly comes out of the bathroom from changing.

"Years of practice. She gets me back just as good."

"So you're expecting a comeback from her very soon?"

"I would say so."

"She can deny everything I said tonight all she wants, I know the truth." She laughs, getting into bed next to him and he chuckles.

"And what I said tonight IS the truth."

"I know." Mike says, laughing.

"Well, I'm pretty tired now so I think we should head to bed." You yawn.

"Good idea. Night babe, love you." He says, lightly kissing me.

"Love you too."

When I came out of the bathroom, Alex was laying there almost falling asleep.

"Alright, you're tired." I laugh.

He nods, yawning.

"Night." I say, reaching over and turning the light off.

"Night love." He mumbles.


	116. Media Day

Monday Night Raw tonight in New Orleans, the Slammy awards. Another 3 hour show, and who knows what can happen. I'm awoken by bouncing on the bed.

"Go away. Five more minutes." I mumble, turning over to my side.

"Nope!"

"I want to sleeeep." I groan, hiding my head under the pillow.

"So would I but we have lots to do today."

I take the pillow off my head and sit up, seeing them all dressed up.

"Why are you all dressed nice? Not that I'm complaining that you are Alex. But why?" I say, stretching and rubbing my eyes.

"Ask them" Aly shrugs.

"Mike?" I ask.

"TV appearances and whatnot." He says.

"Now get up. Or you're going to make us late." Aly says, trying to pull me out of bed.

"Alright DC, you get her up. I'm going to get something to drink from the vending machines downstairs." She comments, sliding off the bed.

"I am up. See? I'm not sleeping am I?" I point to myself.

"Yeah, but you aren't out of bed." Mike says, tugging on my ankle as Aly leaves the room with her coat draped over one arm and purse in hand.

"I'm getting out of bed, jeez. Impatient champion aren't we?" I ask, laughing and going into my bag for things to wear.

"Maybe, but I hate being late, you know that." He shrugs.

"We're not going to be late, don't worry." I say, heading into the bathroom.

"Well, look what we have here." Aly hears Morrison's voice say from beside her at the vending machine.

"Touch me and you'll find out how painful heels can be." She says as she puts her money into the machine.

"Wasn't planning on touching you. But you do look awfully nice if I may say."

"I would say thank you but your opinion doesn't matter to me so I'll pass."

"Aww don't be like that."

"And tell me, why shouldn't I be?" She points out as she retrieves her drink.

"I'm not that bad of a guy."

"Oh bull shit! Good guys do not hand cuff girls to things and make them watch as their boyfriend gets beaten up." She snaps.

"Alright, I have to admit. My jealousy controlled my actions that night."

"Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone." She shakes her head, walking away.

As soon as she walks back into the room, I had come out of the bathroom in the dress I chose to wear for the media day.

"Whoa, looking good." Alex grins at me.

Aly's thrown her coat on, but left it open as she sits in one of the chairs, sipping at her drink quietly.

"I've somehow seemed to match with what you're wearing again." I laugh, getting my jacket on and grabbing my bag.

"I like it." He laughs too.

"We can go now Mike. Told you we wouldn't be late."

"Good." He says.

Aly gets up and we all head down to the lobby and out to the car, Mike heading off to the news station as our first media stop. As we head into the building, I drop back to walk with Aly.

"You're awfully quiet, what's up?" I ask.

"Stalker run-in." She says quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Which one?"

"Morrison."

"What did that ass do this time?"

"Just hit on me as usual."

"One of these days, Mike is going to beat the crap out of him too."

"I can't wait. Maybe he'll shut up then."

"That would be nice."

We walk into the studio and sit, getting wired up for the small interview on the local news. After waiting a while, the host turns to us and our interview starts.

"The New Orleans arena will turn into World Wrestling mania tonight. In the spotlight is the WWE grand champion the Miz. He joins us now and his apprentice...you like that don't you?" The news host asks as Mike thanks him and Alex claps.

"He does." Aly laughs lightly.

"He's got to support you, he's your apprentice there." He says to Mike.

"He's my protege, I'm teaching him everything I know."

"And it seems to be paying off." I add.

"Alright, now I have to go back. 'Cause a lot of folks know...I remember you from the Real World days and I remember you kind of coining the Miz back then right?"

"I did actually. And I even had a reality championship title that was a replica of this and now I've built my way to having the real thing. Which is incredible."

"And if I may add, I couldn't be more happy for him." Aly adds, Mike grins at her and she just smiles.

"Now I remember you talking about this on the show and your desire to do it. You've been wrestling for about seven years now."

"Yeah. Seven years, it's been a long hard road. Especially with the WWE Universe, because they don't like me. They don't like the fact that I have the WWE Championship. But that's fine and dandy, because at New Orleans arena, I can't wait to walk out as the WWE Champion and for them all to boo me."

"Which they will." I point out with a laugh.

"Now you say that. You say they don't like you. I hear...you know, you walk out and you say the Miz is..."

"Awesome. Because I am."

"And they say the Miz is..."

"Awful."

"What's up with that?"

"They're haters that's what." Aly says shrugging.

"I don't know. You know what I mean? Like, I try to say I'm awesome...which I am. I mean obviously I must be awesome if I have the WWE Championship. Right?"

"If he's walking around with the title, who's right...who's wrong? Right? He's awesome." Alex adds.

"They're just jealous, that's what." I say.

Mike and Aly nod, laughing a little.

"Well there you go Alex."

"And I'm his protege, so what does that make me? That makes me awesome as well."

"You're following behind a guy people are calling awful. What's up with that?"

We look at Alex to see what he says.

"Well I don't know. To me he's awesome. He was my pro on a show called NXT season 2, which I did...I was a rookie and he did a great job with me. That's where I actually met Carly here, and ever since the middle of the season we've been together. But we share a lot in common attitude wise, so uh I'm following in his footsteps."

"Exactly."

"That's interesting how you two met." The host says, pointing to Alex and myself.

"All because of me." Mike interjects with a smug grin.

"Yes, but we don't need to go into detail with that. I'm sure the whole world's heard it by now." I add and Aly just laughs.

"And we're seeing you at work here. And you know, you got into this relatively recently and people...so many people say, they always ask 'is that real'? And I know you've had to..."

"It hurts. It hurts. My body is aching at all times. You do not want to get into the ring with me, 'cause I am very very dangerous." Mike explains.

"He is." We agree.

"And he's right. Your body really does take a beating when you get in the ring. Things can go wrong at any time and before you can blink, you end up having to have surgery. It is a very demanding job but I don't think any of us would trade it for the world." Aly adds.

"What has surprised you most as you've transitioned from just living in the house with seven strangers to doing something like this?" The host asks Mike.

"Now I travel all over the world. I have been to China, I have been to Japan, I have been to Europe, I've been to South America. I've been all over the world traveling with WWE. Performing in front of thousands and millions at home, and I'm excited to perform today at the New Orleans arena. I mean it's $15 a ticket, bring the whole family."

"It's going to be a big show, you don't want to miss it." I say.

"Well you're doing it live. It's going to be a live broadcast and you're..."

"And it's the Slammy awards. You know TV has the Emmys, movies have the Oscars, music has the Grammys, WWE has the Slammys. It's a 3 hour special and I plan on taking the award for Superstar Of The Year."

"He is very determined." Aly giggles.

"And you're defending...you're going to fight to keep this belt."

"I am. I'm in a triple threat match tonight against Wade Barrett and Randy Orton. Randy Orton who I will be facing in a tables match at the TLC pay per view this Sunday."

"Which I'm sure he will win, but try to not go through the table, both of you." Aly adds, pointing to him and Alex.

"We'll try." They laugh.

"And Alex, what do you do? You just going to be taking notes?"

"Do I take note...well I do everything that he needs me to do. Uh, I make sure everything goes smoothly. If there's uh...if I can get involved in the match, when the referee's not looking. If that's what it takes, you know we have to keep the title."

"He also does my laundry." Mike states.

Aly and I start laughing.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that."

"You don't tell 'em that I do your laundry." Alex adds, laughing.

"You fold my...you fold my underwear."

We laugh harder. Then the host tells everyone at home where Raw is tonight and when it will air, before thanking us for coming onto the show and going to commercial.

"On to the next?"

"Yep, two radio stations to go to now." Mike replies.

"Fun."

"You had to go to the underwear thing again didn't you?" I ask Mike as we walk out of the building.

"Yes." He snickers.

We then get into the car and head off to the first radio station interview.

"Radio stations are always interesting."

"Indeed they are." I agree.

Once we get to the first radio station. We walk in and sit down and wait until it was time for the interview. Once everything was ready, Mike looks into the camera that's recording for the website.

"What's up? This is WWE Champion the Miz and you are watching , because it's awesome." He says, and Aly snickers quietly.

"Alright, the Miz is in town. Today's the big day, tonight at the New Orleans arena is going to be the Slammys is that right?"

"It is the Slammys. You know tv has Emmys, the music world has the Grammys, the movies have the Oscars, WWE has the Slammys. It's the biggest award show ever, and let me tell you something. The Miz will get Superstar Of The Year. I SHOULD get Superstar Of The Year. Who is better than me for Superstar Of The Year? I have won the United States, Unified Tag Team and WWE Championship...all in one year. I mean this is something that nobody else has done. It's a grand slam, it's the triple crown, it is Superstar Of The Year. I need it."

Aly and I are sitting off to the side, shaking our heads and laughing quietly.

"You should win a Grand Slammy." Alex adds.

"A Grand Slammy. I should win the Grand Slammy."

"Now we also have Alex Ri." The radio host starts saying.

"Alex Riley." Alex corrects.

"A-Ri. My protege. I teach him everything I know."

"Which is a lot."

"A lot."

"This is amusing." Aly whispers to me and I nod in agreement.

"He does a lot for me."

"So if you find out you don't get it tonight, what's going to happen? You going to be pissed?"

"I will be very very angry. As a matter of fact, I think I should get every Slammy there is. Because that's the type of superstar I am. I am Raw. When you go to the New Orleans arena, paying your $15 which is the best value in entertainment. You are going to see The Miz at all it's best. Because I am Raw, I am the tv show, I am what makes that show go on and get the ratings that it gets because I am must see tv. I am a must see champion, I am unpredictable, you never know what's going to happen or where it's going to happen at."

"He is unpredicatble. That I'll admit."

"Let me ask you this. Why do so many people not like you? You seem like a likeable guy."

"I'm the type of person that literally says it like it is. Everything I say comes true. I said I was going to be United States Champion, guess what...I was United States Champion. When I said I was going to be the Unified Tag Team Champion, guess what...I became Unified Tag Team Champion. When I said I was going to be WWE Champion, I became WWE Champion. That doesn't happen to anybody. So most people are just jealous, they want to be just like me. They wish they could say 'man, I'm going to get a raise in my job'. And then they get a raise, but the fact is...reality is...it doesn't happen, because they're not special...they're not unique like I am. And I cant help that I talk that way, but the fact is I'm right. I'm exactly right. I say it like it is. And people don't like me for it."

Aly and I just shrug and nod.

"Their jealous."

"Alright again, it's going to be tonight. It's going to be happening at the New Orleans arena. Let's go back a little bit. Let's go to...you've been on tv for a long time."

"A decade. I've been on tv for a decade."

"Can we go through some of the shows you've been on..."

"I've been on...The Real World: Back To New York, The Real World: Road Rules Challenge, The Real World: Road Rules Challenge Inferno, Inferno part 2, The Gauntlet, Battle Of The Sexes, Battle Of The Sexes Part 2, Battle Of The Seasons, uh Battle Of The Network Reality Stars, Fear Factor, Reality Fear Factor, and Tough Enough."

"Jeez."

"That's a lot of shows, holy crap." I add, Aly nods in agreement.

"How was Fear Factor?"

"Fear Factor was, uh incredible. I got to do some things that I'd never thought I'd ever do. I'm not a big spiders fan, and uh I had to deal with like tarantulas, and that wasn't very fun for me. However, I still did win a lot of money off of Fear Factor 'cause I'm a winner. That's the type of person I am."

"Spiders...ewwww..." Aly shudders.

"I'm with you on that. Nasty little things." I shudder as well.

"So you took it all home?"

"Took it all home. It wasn't 50, it was actually 100 thank you."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, get it right."

Aly and I snicker.

"Alright so earlier this year you became champion. Actually a couple weeks ago, November 22nd right?"

"Yes, November 22nd I became WWE Champion. I cashed in my Money In The Bank contract, which is basically...the Money In The Bank contract is...I won a match that basically the contract says I can have a WWE Championship match anywhere anytime. So if Randy Orton or whoever the champion was at the time was laying half dead on the ground, I could go cash in my Money In the Bank contract and say I want a match with him right now. Which is basically what I did. Randy Orton had an injured knee and people say it was cheap, uh I shouldn't be WWE Champion. But I told everyone I would have an opportuned time and I would take that oppurtunity and I would basically become WWE Champion. I warned him. I warned everyone. And, so I became WWE Champion, nobody liked it."

"We did." Aly corrects.

"Five years from now what're you going to be doing?"

"I will be the face of this company. I will be the biggest star that WWE has ever seen. I'll be bigger than John Cena, bigger than the Rock, bigger than Stone Cold Steve Austin. I will be the face...when you think WWE, you will think Miz."

"Now look into that camera right now and give your competitors...just tell them one thing you want them to know about you. Do it on ."

"One thing to know about the Miz, it's absolutely simple. I'm the WWE Champion. Because I'm the Miz and I'm..awesoomme."

"Such a dork." Aly giggles quietly.

The camera goes off, the host thanks us for coming and we all get up and head out and off to the next radio station. I decide to drive this time and Aly leans against Mike quietly in the backseat.

"Is this the last stop we're making for all this media?" I ask Mike.

"Yeah."

"Good, then I can get out of this and into more comfortable clothes."

He and Alex chuckle and Aly shakes her head amusedly. We get to the last radio station and hand around waiting for it to air.

"My name is Miz, I am the biz. I'm going to take you to New Orleans and show you my...kids." Mike freestyle raps and we laugh at him.

"Kids?" I ask, giggling.

Aly's face starts to turn red.

"Why are you turning red?" I ask curiously.

"The look he gave me when he said that...and I may have been picturing that in my head...you saw how good he was with Lilly." I say, biting my lip.

"Oooooooh." I tease, laughing and her cheeks get redder.

"Haha, I can get you back for razzing me last night now."

Aly groans and covers her face while the radio host does his little intro to the radio show and talking about Raw in New Orleans tonight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Miz!"

"Yes, the Miz and I am awesome."

"Yes sir, please uh introduce who you have here with you."

"We have my protege, the man who will be the future of the WWE. He will be right under me, he is the man, he is the myth, he is the legend...soon to be, he is Alex Riley."

I'm poking Aly repeatedly while snickering and she still has her hands covering her face.

"If he's the king I'm the prince, Slab." Alex replies, then laughs.

"I didn't think you'd react that way." She mumbles, her cheeks still red.

"You've known me for how long and you didn't think I'd react like that?"

"Shut up."

"Is this something that I may have to tell him on our ride back to the hotel?" I tease.

"No!" She hisses, smacking my arm.

"It's only fair since you said outloud what I've wanted to do with Alex ever since I met him."

"Dolceeee." She whines.

"Alright, I'll keep it to myself. I'll try my hardest anyway." I finally give in.

"Thank you." She mutters, the bright blush beginning to fade a little.

"We don't need to scare him with those kinds of things yet."

"Right, he has to focus on successfully defending that title on Sunday." I state and she nods

lightly.

After they were finished with the radio interview, we headed back out and into the car. I started driving back. Aly's just leaning against Mike as usual, staring out the window.

"So what were you two doing over in that corner?" Mike asks.

"Oh you know, just talking." I reply.

"Girl things."

I sit there driving for a bit, until we come to a red light. It's killing me to not tell him, but I suddenly blurt it out.

"Aly wants to have your kids."

"Dolce!" She exclaims, her face going bright red.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain it any longer."

"I hate youuuu." She whines, covering her face and hiding behind her hair.

"He was going to find out eventually. I decided to tell him now."

Mike and Alex are looking between us, speechless.

"Someone talk, it's too quiet." I say, as I start driving again.

Aly shakes her head, still hiding.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get you back for last night." I add.

"You got her back alright." Alex says, peering back at her.

"I didn't know somebody could go that shade of red."

"Alright, stop teasing her. Just let her calm down. I got her back, enough razzing." I say as I pull into the parking lot.

Aly slides out of the car, still hiding behind her hair with her face still failry red. Mike walks ahead of Alex and I with her, and tries to get her to calm down.

"You don't need to be embarrased."

"How can I not be?"

"I'm not judging you about about it am I? You have no need to be embarrassed."

"Its just that we've only been together for 3 months and here my mind is already jumping to those things..." She says quietly, fiddling with her fingers as they get into the hotel and go over to wait for the elevator.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really? Because everyone else would say its way too early for those thoughts."

"Well they're not me and they're not dating you...I am, and I say there's nothing wrong with those thoughts."

She finally looks up and tucks her hair behind her ears, her face having mostly returned to its normal color.

"It was mostly seeing you with Lilly." She admits, biting her lip a little as the elevator doors open.

"She was cute, how could I ignore her? She clearly loved me too."

She giggles a bit as he pulls her over to him while the elevator rises.

"She normally doesn't take to new people that well, I was surprised."

"Well I guess I'm special then." He chuckles.

"Special Ed." I tease him.

"Special Ed?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Ride the short bus?" She asks, laughing.

"You know what I meant by special." He chuckles.

"Of course. We're just teasing." She giggles.

"I can't wait to change out of this thing." I say, changing the subject.

"I'm alright but lazy clothes sounds good." Aly comments

"Afterall, we'll be back in dresses later."

"Right." I say as the elevator dings and the doors open to our floor.

"To the comfy clothes!" She declares.

I shake my head amusedly as we head into our rooms. She immediately heads over and gets comfy clothes to change into. I do the same when I get into my room, and when I come back out of the bathroom, I plop onto the bed.

"More sleep." I mumble.

"No way." Alex says, nudging me.

"Awww, why not?"

"I don't know...'cause."

"Fun sucker." I joke.

"Fun sucker huh?" He says and then starts tickling me.

"Yes...fun sucker." I say, laughing.

"Take it back." He laughs.

"And if I don't?"

"Well I was going to kiss you buuutt..." He trails off.

"That's not fair..."

"Take it back then." He smirks.

"Make me." I smirk back.

He tickles me harder with a grin.

"Okay...okay...can't breathe...I take it back."

"Take what back?" He asks teasingly.

"Oh now we're going to play this game...you're not a fun sucker I take it back."

He stops, laughing.

"Now, aren't you forgetting something?" I ask, being able to breathe now.

He smirks, and leans down, kissing me. Meanwhile Aly's changed already and she's laying on the bed next to Mike for the meantime until we have to get ready for the show in a few hours.

"You're going to make me fall asleep." She mumbles while he drags his hand up and down her back.

"Well sleep does you good." He chuckles, and keeps doing it.

"You must have the magic touch or something, nobody can get me relaxed this quick." She says sleepily.

"I'm awesome like that."

"You would say that." She laughs.

"Yes, yes I would." He smiles.

She ends off drfiting off.


	117. Slammy Awards

The few hours had passed really quickly. Aly and I were now in the midst of getting ready, and when we finished we walked out of the bathroom together from helping each other get ready. We both grab our jackets and head out to the elevators.

"Their faces are going to be hilarious." Aly comments as the elevator descends.

"Oh yes." I agree, giggling.

"Make the stalkers all jealous and pissed off." She grins.

"Which is a major bonus."

"Totally." She agrees as the elevator opens up.

"Well, time to see their faces." I say, as we step out of the elevator.

Aly giggles and follows me out to the lobby where many of the male superstars are waiting for their dates. We walk by them standing there, and they glance over at us of course. Mike and Alex are busy talking to one another, that is until we walk up to them. They both turn and look, jaws dropping.

"That face never gets old." Aly giggles.

"Nope." I agree, laughing.

They make us spin around to see the full view.

"Amazing." Is what Mike could only manage to say at the time.

"You know we did good when we make these two speechless." Aly laughs.

"Of course. But anyway you two have to snap out of it, we have an awards show to get to." I laugh as well.

"Right." Alex says finally, straightening up and offering me his arm.

I take it, and Aly takes Mike's and we walk out to the car and head off to the arena. After we get to the arena and walk inside to head to the room, we hear 3 voices say my name and Aly's making us stop and turn around. As soon as Aly sees who it is, she squeals and lets go of Mike to run and hug them.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

I let go of Alex and walk over and hug each of them after she does.

"What're you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We were on our way to go tape TNA and we figured we'd stop by and say hi." Matt says, grinning.

"Well you stopped by on a good night. It's the Slammys tonight. Carly and I are competeing tonight in a diva battle royal to see who'll become the diva of the year." Aly explains.

"That sounds fun. You two look amazing by the way." Shannon adds.

"Thanks." We say.

"And how are you doing, Mister New Daddy?" Aly teases lightly, poking Jeff.

"I'm doing fine. Kind of went to court again last week though."

"I won't lecture you too much but you really need to knock it off if you want to be there for your little girl." Aly narrows her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm working on getting better."

"Good."

"How's the stalker issues going?" Matt asks us.

"Eh...they're all still annoying as all hell."

"Speaking of..." I trail off as Nexus walks by, I glare at Wade and Aly glares at Gabriel.

That start to step forward and Aly growls.

"Try it, just try it. I don't care if I'm in a dress or not, I'll still kick your asses." She glowers at them.

They don't even bother and just walk away.

"Anyway, Gabriel and Barrett crossed the line a couple weeks ago." I continue on.

"So gross." Aly shudders.

"What'd they do?" Jeff asks, raising an eyebrow.

"They both kissed us." She mutters, giving another shudder.

"Seriously?" They all ask.

"Uh-huh." We both say, sighing.

"But at the last house show, they got their asses beat." I smile evilly.

"Good." Matt says.

"Not only has John beaten both of them up, Mike and Alex got their hands on them and oh

man, they really let those two have it." Aly adds.

"Oh I'm sure they did." Shannon nods.

"Damn right we did." Mike says from behind me.

"No one does that to them especially those two, without there being consequences." Alex adds.

Matt, Jeff and Shannon all agree with nods. Then we hear that the show is about to start.

"Oh well darn, the show's going to start soon. I'm sure you have to get to TNA soon though anyway." I say.

"Unfortunately." Jeff says.

"Don't cause too much trouble on TNA tonight Jeff. We know what your 'character' does haha." Aly laughs.

"We'll see." He smirks.

"And send some pictures of that baby." She adds.

"Will do." He laughs, hugging her one last time.

We hug all of them and they head out while we walk into the room. The show starts, talking about the Slammys tonight. The cameras show the arena and the pyros go off and as usual Michael Cole, Jerry and CM Punk introduce the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome...actor, director, producer, screenwriter, fashion designer and former WCW World Heavyweight Champion...David Arquette!"

"Oh boy."

"Who better to kick off a show commemorating the very best in the industry, than the...one of the greatest WCW Heavyweight champions of all time. No really. I was the World Heavyweight Champion. That's right. I beat a man named Eric Bischoff. I'm sure you all remember him. Anyway, I know this is the Slammys and not the Oscars. But I should've won an Oscar for my role in one of the greatest films of all time...Ready To Rumble."

"I love that movie." Cole says.

"Nerds." Aly sings quietly.

"Wow wow. The lack of respect I'm getting from the city of New Orleans is nothing less than shocking. Shut up. Listen. Our first category of the Slammys is, The Shocker Of The Year!"

The screen changes and starts showing the nominations, starting with Mike cashing in the contract, beating Randy Orton and winning the WWE Championship.

"That was my vote." Aly says with a smile.

Then they go to Nexus' debut, when they ganged up on John. destroyed the ring and everything around it. Next was when Paul Bearer betrayed the Undertaker at Hell In A Cell, then when Randy Orton RKO'd Chris Jericho and proceeded with punting him in the head.

"And the Slammy goes to...yes, the debut of Nexus."

"Ew."

"I demand a recount. They don't deserve to win ANYTHING." I add.

"Agreed." Aly says while the guys nod.

Wade stands there at the podium as people boo him and chant for John.

"Thank you. I accept this award on behalf of the Nexus. Of course the Nexus wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't have won NXT Season 1, and brought the rest of them along here with me, then the Nexus would never have become the most powerful group in the history of the WWE. And speaking of power, I am the one man with the power to rehire John Cena."

"Why that is, is beyond me." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Of course the other members of Nexus have informed me that if I fail to rehire Mr. Cena, then I will be ex-communicated from the group. That is of course the group that I created. Now I've not yet made my mind up about what I'm going to do. But I will be making my decision before this night is over. In the meantime you can all rest assure that Wade Barrett will be creating many many more shocking moments in the near future here in the WWE.

Thank you very much."

"Aw just go back to your little hiding place and don't ever come back out."

As he goes to walk away, the GM dings in.

"Oh jeez."

Aly sighs and as usual Cole does his little announcement thing.

"And I quote. Mr Barrett, I'm going to give you the opportunity to give us yet another shocking moment in a match right now. Against this man..."

Then Big Show's music goes off and Wade's like 'what?'. Show comes out, stares at Wade when he approaches him and takes the Slammy right out of his hand. As he walks down the ramp, Wade says 'that's my Slammy' and we're all laughing.

"Haha, in your face!" I yell.

The match starts and Wade starts ducking under the ropes for safety. Then he rolls out of the ring and walks casually around the ring and the ref starts counting to 10.

"Wow, scared much?"

"Lame ass."

He gets back into the ring starts arguing with Show. Big Show got Wade into the corner and delivered a huge slap to the chest and Wade cried out in pain and stood there holding his chest...pain showing on his face.

"Haha, that's what you get!"

Aly and I high five while laughing. He kept getting slapped on the chest and after that last one, he rolled out of the ring and grabbed the Slammy and started walking away which resulted in a count out.

"Awww, little baby got hurt." I tease.

"Awww, he's going go cry in a corner now." Aly snickers.

"If he was a real man, he wouldn't walk away from a match. WIMP!"

Aly laughs and the guys are watching us with amusement.

"That doesn't look good for his single's career."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Mike comments.

After coming back from the first commercial, they advertise the Diva Battle Royal to determine Diva Of The Year tonight. When they go back to the crowd, Justin announces Kelly Kelly and then Tyson Kidd to present the Despicable Me Award.

"For every courageous, and heroic act in the WWE there is the opposite. Heinous atrocities committed with malice and treachery."

"Kelly, I'm going to take a detour here for a moment and introduce to you and the entire world my bodyguard Jackson Andrews. Now Kelly, we'd like to congratulate you on using more big words just now than you have in your entire life."

"What an ass."

"Way to go Kelly. And with all due respect to the Nexus, the shocker of the year is the fact that you actually pronounced the word treachery properly. Which is a feat all in itself. You wouldn't want to ruin this moment and actually have you spell the word now would we? Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly Kelly. Strong, sexy and powerful!"

"Seriously an ass. Hit him Kelly!"

"Wow. Congratulations Tyson. You've talked more tonight than you have in your whole WWE career. And uh two words...super cuts." Kelly says, pretending to cut off the tuft of hair Tyson has.

"Pfffftt! Haha!"

"Go Kelly." Aly laughs.

"Let's take a look at the nominees for the most treacherous deeds in WWE this year. The Despicable Me Award."

The first one involved Drew McIntyre, then it was Kane burying Undertaker alive, then Mr. McMahon fooling Bret Hart, and finally CM Punk singing happy birthday to Rey's daughter.

"Okay, that's just creepy."

"Uh-huh. He gets the Creeper award."

"And the winner is, CM Punk!"

He's all excited and runs up the ramp once he gets to it. He shakes hands with Tyson and his bodyguard and like hugs Kelly.

"Wow. This just goes to prove that if you work hard, and you believe in yourself...you can make all your dreams come true. People ask me all the time and I'll explain now. I did what I did to Rey Mysterio because he wronged me. And when people wrong me, I get even. Right now backstage somewhere, there's another individual that has wronged me. I want to talk specifically to this person right now, and I want you to know that there will come the day when I get even. So I want you to watch your back, because I hold grudges and I do not forget. And after what you did to me, I will get my revenge. And if you think what I did to Rey Mysterio and his family is despicable, well trust me you haven't seen anything yet." Punk finishes and walks to stand at the top of the ramp.

Then Kofi's music plays and he comes out for his match and he was teaming with Daniel Bryan who came out with the Bella Twins.

"Okay first of all, what do they see in him. And 2nd, what the hell kind of shirt is that?"

Mike is shaking his head in disgust. Then Dolph Ziggler comes out with Vickie and his tag team part was Ted who came out with Maryse. In the end, Ted and Dolph lost the match. We come back from another commercial and another award was being presented for guest star shining moment of the year. Kozlov and Santino came out to present the award.

"This should be interesting."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Well once again Raw was host to many of the top performers in both sports and entertainment. For example, who can forget the time that Vladimir Kozlov was humiliated by the entire cast of MacGruber." Santino laughs.

"And who can forget the time Santino mentioned MacGruber at this years Slammys? And I proceeded to crush him." Kozlov says back.

"And who can forget the time I immediately apologized to Vladimir Kozlov right here on live tv. Vladimir, I'm sorry. I respect you. And I love you." Santino says, then does what the Europeans do when they greet someone.

"Those two are hilarious." Aly says, giggling.

"What?"

"We're both from Europe."

"We're not in Europe."

"Okay okay. I'll stay over here."

"And the nominees are..."

The nominees shown were Mike Tyson when he knocked out Chris Jericho, Pee Wee Herman when he was in the ring with us, Wayne Brady when Randy RKO'd him, and William Shatner when he was singing theme songs.

"Oh no, not Pee Wee." I say.

"Oh god." Aly hides behind Mike.

"And the Slammy goes to, ha ha ha ha...Pee Wee Herman!"

Then he comes onto the titantron with comments from him for winning.

"Hello, Pee Wee Herman here. I just recieved word that I've won the Slammy award for guest star shining moment of the year. Ha ha. Wow, it's so shiny too. It's incredible, I've never won anything like this before. I'm overwhelmed, ha ha. I'd like to thank everyone involved but there really wasn't anyone involved. Just me and my talented ability. I'm just kidding, I really want to thank the Miz, I want to thank Big Show...aka Big Pee Wee." He starts off saying.

"Just get him off the screen please, he's creepy!"

"It was one of the most exciting things I've ever experienced. I'm ready to come back whenever you'd like me. Was that the phone? Ha ha. Anyway, it's just incredible I don't know what to say. If words escape me, I might burst into tears. Thank you so much, I wouldn't have been able to do it without the WWE and all my incredible fans. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh I forgot to mention, I'm still on Broadway three more weeks. I hope you'll get a ticket and come see me. I hope, I hope, I hope. Ha ha, thank you. Thank you to everyone at WWE, it was one of the coolest things I've ever done in my entire career. And I really mean that. You like me, you really really like me. Ha ha ha." He finishes and they finally get him off the screen.

"Finally!"

Then the camera switches to Wade in the Nexus locker room.

"Wade." Otunga says as the rest of Nexus and himself approach Wade.

"What do you want?"

"Well, what's your decision?" Otunga asks and they just stare at each other.

"Let me put it to you like this. If you don't hire Cena back, Nexus is going to be just fine. Although, I don't know if I can say the same for you. I mean, taking a hike against Big Show earlier sure didn't look too promising for your single's career."

"Thank you David. Thank you for opening my eyes. Now I know exactly what I've got to do." Wade says, before walking away and the rest of Nexus is confused.

"Oookay."

"Weird much?"

"No...not at all." Aly says sarcastically.

We come back from yet another commerical to another match and it was Mark Henry against Cody. Cody was protecting his face, and when Mark starts messing with his face, he flips out.

"That's my face you idiot!"

"Well, someone loves themself too much." I laugh.

"What a diva!"

We thought that Mark was going to win, but in the end Cody won. After coming back from another commerical Jerry comes out and then Vickie comes out so they can present the Slammy for Holy #$% moment of the year.

"You know Vickie, I'm glad to see you here tonight. Honestly I'm lucky to be here, I was up all night long at the veterinarian with my pet lizard."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Reptile dysfunction."

"Did she really just go there?"

"Just get on with this Jerry."

"You know, there are some moves that are performed by our superstars that are truely beyond words. When you see these moves your only reaction can be holy you know what."

"Ha ha ha. Jerry that's the same reaction I had when Michael Cole cost you your WWE Championship." Vickie says, immediately laughing and snorting at times.

"Oooh..."

"You know Vickie that's probably the reaction that uh, Dolph Ziggler has everytime you model some new lingerie for him."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Or, you know what? That's probably the reaction the waiter has when you go in a restaurant and he shows you the menu and you say, I'll take it."

We're all trying not to laugh

"I said excuse me! Look Jerry for your information, I have lost a considerable amount of weight. So just get on with this okay?"

"You've lost weight?" He asks, then looks behind her.

"Look around, I think you'll find it." He says, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god." Aly snickers.

"Alright, let's get on with this. Ladies and gentlemen, the nominees for the holy you know what award are..."

The nominees that came up was when Morrison climbed onto the replica steel cage at Hell In A Cell and landed right on top of Mike and Daniel Bryan from jumping off it, Kofi Kingston at the top of a ladder and then landing on top of McIntyre going through the table, John ontop of a car with Batista on his shoulders and then delivering the AA to him...making him go right through the stage, and then an RKO from Randy Orton to Evan Bourne in mid air. Aly cringes at seeing Morrison landing on Mike.

"And the winner is, John Cena! Hang on, hang on Vickie. We know that John Cena is fired so he could not be here tonight. So we're going to accept this on behalf..."

"Oh that's nothing unfortunate about John Cena not being here tonight. I will take that." Wade says, walking over and taking John's Slammy.

"Heyyy, you already got one. That's not yours."

"You jerk!"

"If Cena wants it, he can come and get it." Wade says, walking down the ramp and getting into the ring.

"Now the whole world is hanging on my every word. Because I'm about to decide whether or not to rehire John Cena. And my decision is...my decision is..."

"Oh my god just say it already!" I yell.

"Just do it!"

"You know what, I'm not even going to make my decision unless John Cena comes to this ring right now and faces me. Come on Cena, I know you're watching just like the rest of the world. So come out from wherever you're hiding and face me man to man."

Then the crowd goes nuts and here comes John out of the crowd and into the ring.

"Hold on, hold on. I suggest you keep your distance. You attack me now and I'm sure you know what my decision's going to be."

Aly and I are watching intently.

"Now John, I've had to think long and hard about this decision. 'Cause it's a big decision, it affects a lot of people. It affects you, it affects me, and it affects the Nexus." Wade says and they all walk out and surround the ring.

John then gets ready to fight them all by taking his shirt off and throwing his hat into the crowd.

"Cena, you're officially rehired." Wade states and the crowd goes nuts and so does John.

"YES!" I exclaim, jumping up off the couch.

"Yeah!" Aly says, jumping up with me.

"On two conditions!"

"Oh hell, nevermind then. Way to ruin a moment Wade." I say sitting down.

"Ass." Aly flops back onto the couch.

"Number one, you agree to face me this Sunday at TLC in a chair match."

"Let me think about that...okay." We see John say.

"Number two, you give the whole world what they've been waiting to see. Tonight, you agree to go one on one with David Otunga."

John just laughs about it.

"And Cena, let me show you exactly why I decided to rehire you." Wade says climbing out of the ring and Nexus climbs up onto the sides.

They get into the ring and they start ambushing him, not giving him a fighting chance.

"Oh what the hell!"

Aly and I exchange a look, but we get turned back to the screen when we hear the sound of a steel chair hitting John. Wade does it repeatedly, and then I give Aly a look telling you that we should go out there and take care of things ourselves. Aly nods and we get up. We get to the curtain just as Wade was getting ready to leave the ring. We run down the ramp and the crowd goes wild and as Wade's not paying attention, we double team him and slam him into the side of the ring. The rest of Nexus stopped and stayed in the ring because of our attack. I let her take care of Wade this time as I got into the ring.

"Bring it on!" I yell to Nexus, backing up towards John so that when I could help him I would.

Then all of a sudden the crowd goes nuts again. We all look and Randy's running out and he slides into the ring, stepping inbetween me and Nexus.

"Carly, don't do this. You're going to get hurt!" He threatens.

"Why the heck do you care?" I retort.

"If I may recall you are the one who was going to hurt me last week." I add, and then Nexus starts leaving thanks to this distraction.

Wade manages to get away from Aly and she slides into the ring, checking on John.

"Now look what you did, I had them where I wanted them. You know what, just stay out of my way for now on." I say, turning and checking on John with Aly.

Randy shakes his head and disappears backstage. We help John out of the ring and backstage. We get him to the trainer's office, and then start heading back to the room, when we stop and watch the nearest tv because another award was going to be given out.

"Okay what the heck is he wearing?" I ask, referring to David Arquette standing at the podium again.

"I have no idea."

"I decided to put some clothes on, get a little more comfortable. Now listen, I know I wasn't scheduled to come out here again. But I have a couple of items of business I'd like to attend to. You see, I'm opening a theater. Arquette and features madhouse, at the historic Roosevelt Hotel in glamorous Hollywood California. We'll be debuting that show on Valentine's Day 2011. We also have a show on New Years Eve, but that's already sold out. You suckers probably couldn't afford to go there anyway."

"Like we'd want to."

"Now I want to introduce a very special award. The WWE Universe fan reaction of the year. This award encapsulates that makes you the WWE Universe so great. And the nominees are...weird kid reacting to John Cena joining Nexus. Loser crying when Shawn Michaels' career ended at Wrestlemania 26, wahhhh. And this dumb struck moron, he looks a lot like you Cole. And finally angry demon girl reacting to Miz beating Randy Orton and becoming WWE Champion."

"I think we need to go by the ramp." Aly comments.

"I'm betting the demon girl wins."

"Right." I say, following her to the curtain leading out to the ramp.

"And the Slammy goes to, angry Miz girl. Here to accept the award is angry Miz girl herself Kaylee."

We walk out with her and she goes over to the podium and grabs the Slammy and gives a small speech, but fairly quiet. She's interrupted by Mike's music playing, then he and Alex walk out in their ring gear and his shirt.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Aly mutters to me quietly.

"Me neither." I agree as Mike and Alex walk up to her and the musc fades, and then Mike kneels down so he's at the same height as her and goes to talk.

"Hi Kaylee. Do you remember me? 'Cause I remember you. Wow, you look so pretty tonight. Look at that Slammy award, it's so shiny and nice. Do you mind if I take a look at your Slammy? May I?" Mike asks, reaching and grabbing it but not taking it just yet.

Aly and I are both watching warily.

"Can I? Wow. You know what Kaylee? I should take this for safe keeping okay? And Kaylee? Can you...can you do me a favor? Can you show me the face that you gave to win this Slammy? I think it went something like this..." Mike says, imitating the face she made that night he won the title.

Mike gets up and hands the Slammy to Alex.

"Hold this." He says and Kaylee starts walking away to head backstage.

"I don't think so." Aly mutters, stalking over to Mike.

She smacks him and then walks over to Alex, smacking him as well before snatching the

Slammy and disappearing backstage. Mike just looks back where she's disappeared and Alex just looks at me in this weird way. Mike continues on with what he was going to say. I follow them down the ramp, but still not too happy with what just happened. Meanwhile, Aly's found Kaylee and she hands her the Slammy.

"Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I let him get away with being a jerk all the time." She smiles and winks at her, which causes her to smile and hug her back.

"Thank you." She says, before walking away with her father.

She watches them go and then shakes her head, turning around to head back to the room to wait for me, Mike and Alex. She sits there and listens to Mike giving another speech to the WWE Universe.

"If anyone deserves a Slammy, it's not a nine year old girl, it's me. Nobody has worked harder than I have. This year, I have held the United States, Unified Tag Team, Money In The Bank, and WWE Championship. That is called a Grand Slam." Mike says getting into the ring, followed by Alex and myself.

Aly's not facing the door of the room so she doesn't see or hear it pop open. All of a sudden she's ambushed and grabbed, then dragged out of the room. She fights as hard as she can but then there was a hit against her head enough to cause her to blackout.

"Good work guys, you got one of them." Wade says, as she's set down on a couch in Nexus' room.

"That'll teach her to attack me." Wade says, rubbing his back from being rammed into the ring earlier tonight.

"But you know she'd make a good addition to Nexus." Justin points out.

"Yes, indeed she would. She's a champion, she has a title belt. Which is something none of us have."

"And I find it amazing that tonight is the Slammys when there's still 3 weeks left in the year. Because if you want a moment of the year, then tune into the TLC pay per view this Sunday when I beat Randy Orton so bad, he's begging me to put him through a table. And I prove to each and every one of you why I am the most must see champion in the history of this company!" Why I am the reason, you people are here tonight.." Mike's cut off by the GM.

"Miz sorry to interrupt, I got to read this GM message. And I quote. I've decided that 6 days before your tables match at TLC, both you and Randy Orton are going to face former champions tonight. And Miz your match against a former World Champion begins right now."

We wait and see who his opponent is going to be and then Rey's music plays, Mike flips out. The match starts as Rey gets into the ring, Alex and I get out. The match was half and half for who had control. In the middle of the match, Alberto Del-Rio came out and was trying to distract Rey. He rolls out of the ring and turns to go after Mike. Mike counters and drops Rey face first into the side of the ring.

"Hey we had them and then Cena interfered." Heath pipes up.

"Which he shouldn't have done. I've rehired him and look what we did tonight. You all got a bit of revenge on John Cena." Wade states and they all nod in agreement.

"And you'll get to make him even more mad." Husky points out, motioning to me.

"Oh yes, by making her one of us. And if anyone gets in our way, you know what to do." Wade looks at each of them and they nod one by one.

"But for now we don't have to worry about John Cena or anybody else. But what you need to be focused on David is your match later tonight against John."

By the end of the match Mike ended up winning. But the GM dinged in again.

"Ugh, what the hell now?" I exclaim.

Everyone looks over at Cole expectantly.

"Again, I'm sorry for the timing to ruin your celebration but, I've got an email from the general manager. And I quote. As I said earlier, both the Miz and Randy Orton will face former chamions tonight. Miz just faced Rey Mysterio and later tonight, Randy Orton will compete in a handicap match against Alex Riley. And his partner, former WCW World Heavyweight Champion David Arquette!"

"What?" I ask incredulously.

The Raw theme music plays and we head to another commercial. We all headed backstage and back into the room.

"Where's Aly?" I ask, not finding her in there.

Mike looks around and frowns, a concerned look coming across her face.

"Maybe she's with Cena?"

"I'll see right now." I say, going over to my bag and grabbing my phone calling him.

"Hello?"

"John, it's Carly. Is Aly with you by any chance?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her. Why?"

"Well we just got back to the room and she's not here."

"That's weird." John comments after a pause.

"I know. You think you can start asking around to see if anyone's seen her? We're going to do the same."

"Yeah, I'm going right now."

"Alright, call me if you hear anything."

"Will do."

I hang up and hold onto my phone, while Alex, Mike and I start asking around to see if anyone's seen her and everyone shakes their heads.

"This isn't like her. Something had to have happened."

Alex is looking concerned but Mike is by far the worst, becoming more and more worried every minute that passes.

"There's only a certain group of people we haven't asked yet. I hate to say this but, we may have to go ask Nexus."

My phone rings and I pick up.

"It has to be Nexus." John says.

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, I checked with everyone I could think of."

"Well we were just going to head over to Nexus' room to ask them if they've seen her. Meet us there and we'll go get her back."

"Right."

"Alright, John seems to think it has to be Nexus. Let's go." I say, after hanging up.

Anger settles over our faces and we meet up with John outside Nexus' room and I knock angrily.

"Open up Barrett...now!"

There's a pause and finally the door swings open.

"Where's Aly? Let her go...NOW." I threaten.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Wade taunts.

"Oh I don't know. Beat your little monkey face into mush. Trust me, I will. We all will. Let her go now."

"She seems to be fine to me." Wade smirks, looking back to the couch.

Justin, Husky, and McGillicutty all move enough for me, Mike, Alex, and John to see Aly laying on the couch, still out like a light.

"Yeah, I don't think so. There's got to be something wrong if she's in HERE. And she wouldn't be sleeping because we've got a match coming up soon."

"Let her go. Now." Mike growls.

"How about no. She's going to become a full fledged member of the Nexus. We need a champion in the group. And she fits the slot."

"Like hell she will." John snaps from behind me.

"You got 10 seconds Barrett, let her go or we charge in." Alex adds.

"I'm not doing a thing." Wade folds his arms over his chest.

"Well, I guess we should..." I trail of, turning away before turning back and going after Wade and just like that the fighting explodes.

Once we make sure most of Nexus is down, Mike rushes over and picks Aly up and rushes back to the room.

"Carly come on, Mike's got her!" Alex says, trying to get me off of Wade.

I get in one last shot and let Alex drag me out of the room with John following behind. Mike lays Aly on the couch in the room we have and hopes that she'll wake up soon.

"Come on you got to wake up."

It takes a couple minutes but she starts to come around, groaning.

"Ow.."

"Oh thank god." I sigh in relief.

"Oh...my head." She grimaces.

"What did they do to you?" Mike asks in concern.

"I got ambushed and I struggled and they knocked me out." She mumbles, rubbing her head.

Mike's jaw clenches in anger and he growls, she sits up slowly.

"Whoa...the world is spinning...make it stop..." She groans.

"Lay back down. Okay the battle royal is coming up next, there's no way you can compete like this." Mike says.

"Uh-uh.." She trails off, laying back and throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Kick ass for me Dolce."

"Will do. John, thanks for the help with finding Aly." I say, turning around to face him.

"Not a problem, I would have been worried anyway." He says.

"You gonna be alright Al?" He adds, coming over to stand by the couch.

Aly moves her arm enough to peer at him with one eye.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks Sully." She replies, teasingly adding his new nickname to the end.

"No problem...Boo."

Aly laughs lightly and covers her yes back up.

"Thanks Cena." Mike says standing up and John nods.

"If you guys need me again, just holler."

"We will." I add.

"Come out to the match with me Alex? 'Cause well I'm sure that with what just happened you don't want me walking these halls alone anymore."

"Damn right." Alex says, getting up.

"Feel better." I say to Aly, as Alex, John and myself leave.

"Good luck out there Carly." John says, before walking away.

"You ready for this?" Alex asks.

"Oh yes, if I win this, I get the Slammy for Diva of the year."

"I believe in you." He smiles.

We wait by the curtain with all the other divas, besides LayCool since they're already in the ring. We come back from the commercial and we all walk out. Me being last to walk out with Alex. When we get out to the ring, he sits with Cole, Punk and Jerry for commentary while I get into the ring and hand the title belt Aly and I now use to mock LayCool with to the ref.

"Heyy Alex, my buddy. What's going on?" Cole asks all happy.

"Not much Cole." Alex chuckles.

"Now I have to ask, where's Sadie? She's supposed to be in this match right?"

"Well Michael, she just wasn't 100% to compete. She kind of sustained a hard hit to the head earlier tonight at the hands of Nexus. She had all she could do to even sit up backstage."

"Nexus? Wow."

"They ambushed her, during Miz's match against Rey Mysterio."

"Well hopefully she's alright."

"Well she's alert, she woke up. She's in good hands right now. She's in the good hands of Miz and he'll make sure she's alright being the most awesome boyfriend he can be to her."

The match starts and all the divas including myself surround LayCool. Half then go after Layla and the other go after Michelle. I chose to go after Michelle. Eventually the eliminations started to happen. First to be eliminated was Kaitlyn, the new WWE Diva on Smackdown. Then out goes Rosa Mendes. We're all trying to push Michelle out, but she just keeps hanging on. Tamina was eventually eliminated, and then one of the Bellas and Eve.

Layla and Michelle work together to eliminate the other Bella twin. I was over by Natalya and Beth who were dealing with Maryse. Natalya then lifts Maryse up and I help throw her over the top rope eliminating her.

"Hah!" I laugh.

"Oh look at that, she eliminated Maryse." Mike says to Aly.

"Woo, go Dolce." Aly grins.

"And would you quit pacing? You're making me dizzy." Aly adds, sighing.

"Sorry. Can't help it."

"Why? Dolce can handle herself."

"And if anything should happen, she's got Alex out there with her." She adds.

"So chill, she's got this." She finishes.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

She moves her arm and looks at him with one eye.

"Would you feel better if a trainer checked?" She sighs, knowing he's talking about her.

"It would help yeah."

Michelle came over and started pushing everyone. Kelly went to do her signature move on her, but Michelle caught her and then she bent over the rope, trying to eliminated Michelle. But Layla helps by kicking Kelly in the gut getting her eliminated. Then Beth eliminated Melina, It came down to me, Layla, Michelle, Natalya and Beth in the end. Layla got eliminated, then Beth. Michelle eliminated Natalya, so it was just me and her now.

"Bring it on." I mouthed.

She charged at me and I ducked, grabbing her legs and flipping her over the top rope, getting her eliminated.

"Here is your winner, and Slammy winner for Diva Of The Year...Carly!" Justin announces.

Mike grabs her phone and hands it to her, and she calls John. But not before seeing me win the match and winning the Slammy.

"Sweet, way to go Dolce." She says and then John picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sully. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything. What do you need?"

"Go grab a trainer and bring them by? Mike's in here pacing and apparently he won't stop until I get checked over."

"Yeah sure. I'll do that. Tell that boy to calm down haha, I'll get the trainer."

"Thanks." She laughs lightly.

"You're welcome." He laughs, before hanging up.

"He says to calm down and he'll get a trainer." She says to Mike, laying her phone next to her and closing my eyes.

"Alright good." He says sitting down by her feet.

Meanwhile, I'm given the Slammy award and I'm all excited. Jumping around the ring, onto the turnbuckle, etc. Alex climbs into the ring with me and spins me around, grinning. Cole's giving a standing ovation as usual.

"Told you I believed in you." Alex says, grinning.

I smile and kiss him.

"Yeah! Go A-Ri!" Cole exclaims.

"Cole sit down." Jerry says.

"No Jerry. Come on be excited. Carly just won Diva of the year!" Cole exclaims, clapping.

Alex lets me go and we both get out of the ring heading backstage. The trainer knocks on the door and Mike tells them to come in. The trainer comes in, followed by John.

"Alright, you're going to have to sit up for me. Can you do that?" The trainer asks, going over to Aly.

"I think so." She says slowly, sitting up.

"The room didn't spin so bad this time." She adds, after sitting up all the way.

The trainer starts checking her head for any sign of bleeding or bruising or whatever.

"Alright, there's no bleeding, no visible bruising. You should be just fine, might just have a sore head for a while. But just to be safe I would take it easy and try not to take hits to the head for a while."

Aly nods and both Mike and John sigh in relief.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." The trainer says, getting up and leaving and that's when Alex and I walk back in.

"Hey how're you feeling?" I ask.

"Better. The trainer says to take it easy and try not to take hits to the head for a while." Aly replies.

"I see, well that may be hard to do when you're out there in that ring."

"I know but I don't have to worry about that for a few days." She shrugs.

"Yeah, you get a break. No live events this week, we got Smackdown to film tomorrow but you wont be in that ring competing." Mike adds.

"Right. But for now, I'm going to change. Dolce, can you come with please? I might need a little help." Aly says, swinging her legs off the couch.

"Yeah, sure. I need to change too." I say, putting down the title belt and Slammy, following her out.

As we step out, the guys all look at each other.

"That was...insane. She got lucky." Alex comments, speaking of Aly.

"She sure did. But what they did to her...talk about a despicable act. I guess they have respect for no one, including divas." John adds.

"Actually they're just targeting Lys and Carly. They're the only ones that have actually stood up to Nexus." Mike says.

"Well you know what I mean Mike. They have zero respect for anyone including them." John says and Mike nods slightly.

"I know we're not exactly friends and all but, I'm going to do everything I can to help you keep them away from her. Especially after what happened."

"Thanks." Mike says, looking at John seriously and nodding firmly.

"No problem." John nods, then heads out as we're coming back.

"Thanks Sully." Aly stops him and hugs him.

"That's what big brothers are for. I don't ever want to see you hurt, especially if it's caused by Nexus."

"I know. We'll talk to you later then."

"For sure. And Carly, congrats on winning the Slammy." He says, before walking off and we slip back into the room.

When we came back from changing back into our dresses, we see that the crazy eyed bobblehead was out at the podium to present the next Slammy award.

"It's uh...it's an honor...it's an honor to be out here tonight to present the uh...this Slammy, and I'm pretty sure Kane was supposed to be my co-presenter tonight but he's busy having a meltdown of his own right now. But uh I'll tell you what Kane, you're probably watching big fella and after this Sunday you'll forget all about Paul Bearer after I beat you for the World Heavyweight Championship at TLC. But that's in six days. Right now, right now I need a co-presenter. I need a co-presenter that I'm comfortable with. One that I know well and have had chemistry with over the years." Edge explains, and pretends to think.

All of a sudden Christian's music plays and he walks out, his arm in a sling from the injury he sustained a couple months ago from Alberto.

"Hey, it's Christian." Aly comments as she sits beside Mike, curling up as best she can while in the dress.

"Christian. Captain Charisma. How's your pec buddy?"

"The pec's feeling better Edge, I appreciate it and uh...with all due respect, I realy hope that Alberto Del Rio wins this award tonight. Because you see, I don't think my peeps have forgotten, especially my peeps right here in New Orleans, Louisiana. And I know that I haven't forgotten that Alberto is the reason I've been on the shelf with an injury."

"Stupid Muffin Top."

"With that being said, let's take look at the nominees."

The screen changes and the nominees were as followed. Big Show, destroying Jack Swaggers personal things, Alberto attacking Rey and injuring him, Edge going mental on the GM computer, and Batista quitting.

"And the Slammy goes to...Edge for destroying the Raw GM computer."

"Oh lord."

"Wow I...I appreciate the Slammy but, I mean for Meltdown of the Year? I don't get it, I mean uh...I've always been calm. I've always been rational. Sure I may have lost my cool a few times, because of the Raw General Manager who happens to be a gutless, vindictive coward. Who hides behind a computer, and prove how gutless and vindictive he is again tonight by trying to get back at me by putting me in a match against Jack Swagger."

"Here he goes again." I say rolling my eyes.

Then we hear dinging going off, sounding like the GM dings.

"What, what was that?"

"Can I have your attention please? I've recieved an email from the Raw General Manager." Christian says, dinging coming from his phone.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually I am kidding you, I was trying to cut the tension out here. You're having another meltdown man. Calm down."

"Go Christian." Aly snickers.

"You know what? You're right, thank you Chrisitian. Thank you very much. You know, things change here in the WWE all the time. I mean, after this Sunday I'll be the new World Heavyweight Champion. But there is one thing that after all these years, has still remained the same." Edge says, then points to Christian's phone, motioning him to do the little dings again.

"And I quote. Michael Cole is still a massive tool."

"Haha!" We both bust up laughing.

After Cole was done ranting about Edge winning, Sheamus comes out for his match against Morrison. The match didn't last long, because the ref counted to five for them to stop fighting and they rang the bell. More refs come in to separate the two, and they keep trying to go after one another.

"That's crazy. I think the Keebler Elf lost his cookies."

"Uh-huh."

Then the GM dings in.

"And I quote! Sheamus! Morrison! It's obvious this issue of yours isn't going to be resolved tonight. So I've decided to raise the stakes. Not only will the two of you compete at TLC on Sunday, but the winner of your match will become the next number one contender for the WWE Championship!"

We raise our eyebrows and look at Mike, who is glaring at the tv.

"The winner will be the man who retrieves the contract that will be suspended above the ring. That's right, Sheamus and John Morrison. The two of you will compete in a number one contenders ladder match."

"Okay, the GM isn't being very fair tonight." I speak up.

"Not at all."

Sheamus goes after Morrison again, then climbs out and gets a ladder and well we all know what he had planned. And after everything we went to another commercial.

"How can the GM do that?" Aly asks and Mike shrugs.

"Well let's hope it's not Sheamus who wins."

"I do hope it's Morrison. I'd like to get my hands on him." Mike says, an evil look on his face.

"Oh, I'd love for you to get your hands on him." Aly agrees.

"He deserves a beatdown." She adds.

When we come back, Edge is in a match with Swagger. We were told that Alex's match was next, so we all got up and went out into the hall to wait. That's when the cameras came on us after Edge won his match.

"You really think I should be out there with Officer Dewey? I mean you saw Scream, the guy can't protect anybody. Everybody in that movie died. And besides he hasn't even been in the ring for ten years and when he was he wasn't that good anyway." Alex says to Mike.

Aly and I both look at each other like 'he has a point'

"Riley, relax. I'm going to be out there with you." Mike says.

"Hey hey hey. Let's do this fellas. Let's do this, yeah!" David says, just suddenly coming out of nowhere, Alex and Mike looking at him weird.

"Non penso che abbia tutti i suoi marmi." Aly whispers to me.

"I'm so psyched. But you know what Miz? I was thinking. We both have a lot in common. We both have extensive Hollywood resumes, we both had our doubters during our championship run, but most of all we're both awesome! Yeah, come on. I'll see you out there!" David says, before walking away.

"Weirdooo." Aly sings quietly.

Mike and Alex look at each other.

"Randy Orton is dangerous and that guy is delusional!" Alex exclaims.

"Listen, you winning your match would be great. But I have one goal in mind. And that's to put Randy Orton through a table." Mike says, staring off until we're told that we're clear because of another commercial.

"Poor you." Aly says to Alex.

"But I agree, he does seem a little delusional." I add.

"A little?" Aly questions.

"More like a lot." Mike adds.

Aly nods vigorously.

We come back from the commercial and another award was presented. And the winner was Shawn Michaels. We go to another commerical and when we come back, we're waiting by the curtain. First Randy goes out and gets into the ring, then we walk out to Mike's music. Randy stares on, not amused at all. Alex gets into the ring and the bell rings to start the match.

"Thank god there's no tables this time." I say in relief.

Aly nods lightly. It started with Randy going after Alex, so he had control over the match. When Randy was down though, Alex tagged in David. He ran and dived onto Randy and Randy just got up and stared at him evilly. He kicked him once and he went straight down. Randy starts getting into the place where he hears those voices.

"Oh great, there goes the match. Thanks David."

Aly sighs and covers her face. But David scrambled away and tagged Alex back in. He thought he had Randy but Randy got him and delivered a backbreaker and Alex yells out in pain. Randy then puts his boot to his face and stomps on him. I flinch again. Randy goes to land his knee on him, but Alex rolls out of the way and Randy is holding the knee that was already injured before. Alex takes advantage of the situation and then goes for the pin after dropping Randy to the mat. Randy kicks out though. The match went on for a while, but in the end Randy went to the place where he hears the voices, and we all knew what was coming. He succeeded in delivering the RKO to Alex and pinning him to win the match. I just shake my head.

"Retarded GM." Aly says with another sigh.

Then Mike crawls into the ring with the briefcase and hits Randy across the back with it. David gets into the ring as Mike gets out and grabs one of the tables that's sitting ringside. He folds it back up and slides it into the ring, then gets back in and sets it back up with David.

"Here we go again."

"Uh-huh..."

They then goes and bring Randy over to the table. They both grab him and try to do a double suplex through the table. But Randy counters and pushes David away and goes after Mike. Randy gets ready to pick Mike up to powerbomb him through the table, but David stops him and Mike rolls out of the ring. Randy turns and stares down David before going after him and powerbombing him through the table.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Mike or Alex." Aly mutters to me.

"Thank god for that." I say, walking over and grabbing the briefcase and then we walk over to

Mike and Alex at the bottom of the ramp as Mike stares at Randy.

Finally Mike turns away from the staredown and we head backstage.

"What a pointless match. If you ask me, Arquette didn't even belong out there." I say, as we get back to the room.

"Agreed."

After coming back from commercial another award was going to be presented.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Michael Cole!" Justin announces and Cole walks out and up to the podium.

"Oh jeez."

"Oh god."

"Ladies and gentlemen, 2010 not only had great action but it also had memorable quotes. In fact many of these quotes have to be seen and heard for you to believe. Right now, the Slammy for the And I Quote...Line Of The Year."

"This should be good."

"Oh for sure." Aly agrees as Mike pulls her back against him.

"Do you take your tea dark or milky? I apologize, I am not referring to you having no pigmentation." was the first quote from Santino to Sheamus.

"Haaa." Aly snickers.

"...in my very first Wrestlemania match I won. 17 wins from tieing the Undertaker. Don't laugh." The 2nd quote coming from Mike, talking to Bret Hart.

Aly giggles.

"You don't drink, you don't do drugs, you don't smoke. Neither do I, but then again I don't look like I've been on a week long crack binge with Amy Whinehouse." Triple H says to CM Punk and the Straight Edge Society.

"Pfffft." I crack up.

"Go Hunter!" Aly cheers, laughing.

"Is that Heath Slater? Or the chick from Wendys!" John's quote being next, poking fun at Heath and I immediately crack up again.

"Ow haha, laughing that hard hurts." Aly manages to say while still laughing.

"Why do you keep interferring in my business? Why...why am I arguing with a computer?" Edge says next.

The next quote involved Kane flipping out about getting Paul Bearer back.

"Duct tape are you serious?" Batista exclaims.

Aly leans against Mike, giggling and yet whimpering at the same time.

"Don't breathe on me."

"Wait, help a brother out."

"Man, I raised some weird kids."

"You deserve to be screwed, you deserve to be screwed!"

Then they showed when Stephanie woke up from a nightmare about her dad waking up from the coma.

"Can I have your attention please..."

"Of course you have an email you idiot, just read it!" Jericho yells at Cole.

"Ow my head, laughing that hard really doesn't help." Aly says, rubbing her head.

"My thoughts are, if you're going to fight, make it a fight. If you want to win...make it a win."

Titus O' Neil from NXT Season 2 said.

"I remember that." Alex says.

"What is a mustache? It's a little bit of hair growing over the upper lip. I don't have one. I have the best mustache of them all."

"Remember that too." I say laughing.

"That's right Morrison, hide." Mike snickers.

Then they go back and forth between Eve and Mike Tyson quotes.

"You are nothing but a fifteen minute, flash in the pan..."

"I'm going to tear your intestines out and jump rope with it."

"...brainless, lackable, thickheaded..."

"I'm going to dig up your nostrils and I'll rip your brain out."

"...half-witted, uninspired..."

"And I'm going to smash it against the window like silly putty."

"...frog faced loser!"

"Ew."

"I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title! And then I'd RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face." Randy says to Sheamus.

"Spear spear spear, spear spear spear." We hear Edge's voice say.

"Do you know how hard it is for an eagle to get medical insurance?" Lispy says.

"Okay those aren't really that funny."

"Hey this is not the smash announce table! Very mature! He spilled my diet soda!" Punk yells out to John.

Then they showed Mae Young insulting LayCool.

"Ahahahaha!"

"Now THOSE are funny as hell." Aly points at the tv.

"May I have your attention please...I've recieved another manager from the...another email from the general manager."

"This is not the kind of stuff you can write."

"Damn!"

"I love Ron, he's so funny." She snickers.

"And the winner is...Michael Cole."

"Of course." I say, rolling my eyes.

Aly rolls her eyes and the guys just shrug.

"Man I...I don't know what to say. I'm sort of shocked about this but, I really wasn't expecting this tonight..."

"That's why you just pulled paper out from inside your suit jacket." I say sarcastically.

"Uh but I do want to say that uh, I'm so humbled by this award. Despite the fact that I do

deserve it. I want to thank all my Cole Miners out there. I want to thank the Miz, thank you Miz." He starts to say, but is cut off by the Raw theme music.

"Ohhh denied."

We high five while Mike and Alex laugh. Then we once again go to commercial. During the commercial, there's a knock on the door. I get up and answer it and it's Teddy Long.

"What're you doing here Teddy?"

"I was told that you ladies have been invited to present the last award with me." He says.

"Oh, okay. Well we'll meet you by the curtain alright?"

"You got it." He nods and walks away.

"You shouldn't go...you need to be resting." Mike says, as Aly gets up.

"I'll be fine babe. All it is, is standing there, nothing strenuous." She sighs.

"Alright, but you can't blame me for being concerned."

"No." She shakes her head and kisses him lightly.

"Thank you though."

We head out of the room and walk down to the curtain and wait for the commercial break to be over, and we walk out after Justin announces us.

"Well it looks like Sadie is feeling better since she's out here." Jerry comments.

"I agree. But Nexus stooped really low, attacking a diva." Punk adds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the nominees for WWE Superstar Of The Year are...Edge." Teddy says first.

"My boyfriend and WWE Champion The Miz." Aly says next.

"The World Heavyweight Champion Kane." Teddy adds.

"John Cena, Rey Mysterio, and Randy Orton." I finish.

"And the winner as voted on by you the WWE Universe..." Teddy trails off and opens the result.

"John Cena!" We all announce.

John's music plays and he walks out and says 'I'm back!'. He salutes the crowd, then walks over to us. He does a little man hug thing with Teddy and then hugs us as he always does. We congratulate him and step off to the side so he can make a speech.

"Me too." I nod in agreement.

"Thank you guys. Thank you for not giving up on me, I appreciate that. This award was your award to give away and I find it amazing that you gave it to me, because up until an hour ago I didn't have a job. It's been a...it's been a crazy year for me. I was forced to join the Nexus. The only good thing that came of that was me peeing in Wade Barrett's coffee."

Aly and I both snicker, leaning against each other.

"I was forced to leave the company. The only good thing that...actually you know what, that wasn't too bad. Because I spent the last month tailgating with the WWE Universe. And boy did we pick the right city to end the party. This is a PG show so technically this is all I can say...believe me folks there is magic on Bourbon Street, I have lived it."

Aly and I shake our heads, laughing.

"But the things that have happened to me this year have pretty much been my own fault. I said I would join Nexus and I did. I said I would leave the company and I did. I am now back full-time on Raw. And by accepting this award tonight, I will continue to be a man of my word. I have gotten to each and every member of the Nexus except 2. David Otunga and Wade Barrett. Tonight, when David Otunga steps in that ring, I don't care if he brings Hasky...MacLicutty...the dude from Fashionable Male, the chick from Wendys. Tonight, David Otunga will get hurt!"

"Damn right. They all deserve a beatdown." Aly mumbles.

"That would leave just one. Wade Barrett. So tonight I will give you my word. Sunday at Tables, Ladders and Chairs every ounce of frustration, every ounce of misery, every ounce of anger that I have will be unleashed! This Sunday at Tables, Ladder and Chairs you have my word. Wade Barrett will be destroyed."

"Good."

Before he heads down to the ring for his match against Otunga, he comes over to us.

"You two should head backstage, don't want Nexus getting to you again. I know they will, we don't need both of you hurt."

We both nod.

"Be careful Sully." Aly says, hugging him.

"I will. Now go get that rest that you're supposed to be getting alright?"

"Will do. I think Mike would lock me up if I didn't." She replies, giggling faintly.

John nods and starts walking down the ramp and we walk backstage and back into the room, sitting down where we were before and watch John's match. John gets into the ring and gives his Slammy to the ref and does his usual in-ring routine. The ninny music plays and Nexus walks out, Wade Barrett with a chair.

"Better now?" Aly asks Mike, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Yes, now rest." He says, once again pulling her back into him.

"What's up with him wearing that hoodie all the time?" Aly asks.

"He thinks he's gangster that's why." I joke.

"I guess so

"Hey Cena. Before this match starts, let me just remind you of what happened earlier tonight. What's going to happen again tonight and then what's going to happen on Sunday during our match at TLC." Wade says and they replay what happened earlier tonight.

Otunga walks to each Nexus member and does a fist hit but when he gets to Wade he stops and then walks down the ramp to get into the ring.

"I guess Wade thinks he's too cool for that." I snicker.

"Must be. That or he's just a complete tool." Aly shrugs.

"He is a tool." Alex adds.

"So true." I agree.

Otunga gets in the ring and Nexus leaves one by one, except for Wade. John unleashed on Otunga and in the end he made Otunga tap out to the STF. John glared at Wade, then got out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He got back into the ring and started unleashing more on Otunga, repeatedly hitting him with it. But Wade just stood there and laughed as Otunga rolled out of the ring. John lifts up the steel chair he has, and Wade lifts his up. The screen fades and the show is over.

"Well tonight's been an interesting one, that's for sure." Aly comments.

"Oh yes. I think we should get to the hotel so you can really rest your head though." I agree.

"Yes we should." Mike nods, responding before she can open her mouth.

"Alex and I just have to change and then we're good to go."

He lets go of her and she moves so he can get up, he and Alex leaving to go change.

"I have a feeling that the next few days, Mike is going to be like a clingy koala or something." Aly comments.

"Awwwww, that'll be cute." I snicker.

"You would say that." She rolls her eyes.

"You know me so well haha."

"The clingyness I'll enjoy, that I admit. It's the 'you need to rest' stuff that might drive me nuts." She says, laying back against the couch.

"He only says it, because he cares."

"I know I know, but you know me, I don't do well with staying still for long periods of time."

"Right." I agree.

"We'll see how it goes I guess." She shrugs, sighing.

After a while, Mike and Alex walk back in, all changed.

"Ready to go?"

We nod and they grab the stuff, and we head back to the hotel.

"You know you had me really worried tonight." Mike says, as he and Aly are now laying in bed.

"I know. I should have went by John instead of going to the room by myself." She sighs.

"Well you didn't know they'd ambush you in the room, let alone knock you out bringing you to their locker room."

"Yeah I guess."

"But you're alright, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah. Luckily you guys came pretty quick. Who knows what else they had planned." She muses.

"Barrett said that they needed a champion in Nexus and you fit that slot. They were going to keep you and recruit you to Nexus." He explains and she shudders.

"But you're safe, and I wont let anything like that happen again."

She nods and scooches as close to him as possible.


	118. New York Media Day

We're now in NYC, Mike has another media day promoting Tribute To The Troops airing this Saturday on NBC and of course showing everyone that he's WWE Champion. We're all sleeping, except for him. He has an interview early this morning with Fox and Friends on the NYC Fox News. He wakes up real early, getting out of bed carefully trying not to wake Aly. But little did he know, she was already up.

"What are you up so early for?" She asks, turning to look at him.

"I have an interview, what are you doing awake?" He asks.

"...nightmares..." She murmurs quietly.

"Again?" He asks, concerned.

"Off and on all night." She nods.

He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed near her.

"They're only nightmares, nothing in those nightmares can happen. You're perfectly safe here."

"I know, but I just can't help it." She sighs.

"I know. But just remember, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I love you too much."

"I love you too." She smiles softly up at him, still laying flat against the pillows.

"Should I be getting up and changed too?" She asks.

"No, you should stay here and get some rest." He shakes his head, running his fingers

through her hair and she sighs.

"You can watch me on tv though. If that'll make you feel better." He adds.

"We'll see. I might fall back asleep." She says as he eyes start to droop because of what

he's doing.

"Here, I'll set it up to record just in case." He says, grabbing the remote with his other hand and turning the tv on and setting up the thing to record.

"Mmkay." She mumbles sleepily.

"If you need anything, you have Carly and Alex right in the other room." He says, getting up and going to get something to change into.

"I know. John's down the hall too."

"Exactly. So you have people to go to, say if you have another nightmare. Just be careful if

you walk down the hall alright?"

She nods, yawning. He heads into the bathroom to get ready, and she drifts off to sleep again. After changing he comes out and sees her sleeping. He kisses her quickly before putting on his jacket and bundling up for the bitter temperatures outside. He heads out and goes to the news station for the quick interview. Aly wakes up a long time later and couldn't go back to sleep, and sees that the news is over. She decides to lay there and watch the interview that he set up to record in case she missed it.

"He's wrestled his way from MTV reality star, to WWE Champion..you're looking at the footage now. Just last month, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin finished off Randy Orton with his finishing move the Skull Crushing Finale to win the WWE Championship. And let the partying begin. He has now teamed up with other stars for the upcoming tv special the WWE Tribute To The Troops. Good morning to The Miz."

"Good morning. It is good to be here. It's time to wake up!"

"No it's not." Aly mutters as she props herself up with pillows.

"You know what, I am up. Now I'm really up. You don't need the 5 hour energy, you probaby beat...you don't even need..."

"Right? It's 6:30 in the morning. What better way to celebrate than be here on Fox and Friends."

"It's not 6:30 anymore but whatever."

"And you know what, you're pumped up because this has always been your dream. You even get emotional when you think about the fact that The Rock wore that belt. That Hulk Hogan wore that belt."

"Well I don't like to call it a belt, because you can buy a belt at Target. I call this a title, because I've won this."

"Only you." Aly snickers.

"Right."

"So yeah, it's absolutely incredible. I mean, I'm from a reality show The Real World: Back To New York. And just to pave my way, ten years ago I was on reality shows having my own fake belt. A costume belt, that I've worked my way up in the WWE and now I'm holding the real thing. The real prestigious title."

"You gave me that in the break and Dana was reading the new story that I was supposed to read. Thanks Dana. And all of a sudden...it weighs about 40 pounds."

"Yeah, it's heavy like...it looks easy right now but my arm's going like this." Mike says tilting to the side.

"The titles aren't light, that's for sure."

"But you know you're all pumped up for this I predict...my humble opinion. You're going to be a huge star like the Hulk Hogans..."

"I already am a huge star but I'm going to be an even bigger star."

"Now tell me about the Tribute To The Troops over at Fort Hood."

"Tribute To The Troops is our 8th annual celebration. It's our 8th annual celebration where we're kind of continuing where Bob Hope left off. And we basically go out to Fort Hood this year, usually we go out to Iraq or Afghanistan but this year we wanted to get...we wanted to reach the most military personel we possibly could. And this year we reached 50,000 soldiers, families and friends." Mike explains and Aly watches the video footage they show on the side of the screen.

One clip showing Mike with a little kid, and he's taking a picture with him and he has a kids toy belt and he makes the growly face and everything.

"Awww." Aly giggles.

"And not to mention we brought celebrities out this year. We brought Diddy Dirty Money,

Trace Adkins performed. I mean what kind of card can give you WWE Superstars, Trace Adkins and Dirty Diddy Money as well as Cedric The Entertainer. Uh Sherri Sheperd from The View came out as well as Ariel Winter from Modern Family sing the National Anthem. A twelve year old girl. It was incredible."

Aly nods.

"And the one guy I know who could...who's been a guest on the show like you. That could actually possibly take you...Trace Adkins."

"The guy's like 6'8'', he reminds me of The Undertaker to be honest. He's got a deep voice, the dude's scary. But let's face it, I'm the WWE Champion so Trace Adkins doesn't want any of this."

Aly laughs.

"Right and you are a heel. You are a villian."

"People think I'm a bad...I'm not a bad guy. But people think I'm a bad guy because I beat up people's heroes. But the thing is, someone's coming after your title, you're going to beat them up. I'm sorry."

"True that." Aly agrees.

"And people take it the wrong way when you defeat their hero."

"I know. It's like oh don't be mean, don't be...but the thing is I'm not a mean guy. I'm just the WWE Champion. I got a target on my back, I've got to protect myself."

"Right and you are very confident in your ability to retain that belt."

"I mean I'm not one to brag about it but, I am the best in the WWE. And in the world."

"You aren't mean, you are a ginormous teddy bear." Aly says to the tv.

"And you are one to brag about it. Hey uh Mike, best of luck."

"Thank you so much."

"Thanks a lot for making us your first stop this morning. We hope to see you again and again and again. Let's go outside, let's see it's Christmas right?"

"Tribute To The Troops man, it's Christmas."

"And we're going to be watching your show. That'll be this Saturday. It's going to air December 18th at 9 o'clock."

The news heads outside and that's where Aly stops the recording. She switches over to the regular tv broadcasting and then slides out of bed to get dressed, somewhat at least. She was too busy getting dressed, so she didn't hear the door to the room open and close. Aly comes out and jumps.

"You scared me." She sighs.

"Sorry. Just got back."

"Nice interview." She says, flopping onto the bed.

"Thank you. In a few hours or so, I got to go to Jimmy Fallon to tape tonight's show. Busy day."

"Didn't you say something about a basketball game?"

"Yeah, that's tonight."

"Would you let me go with you to Jimmy Fallon? I'll pass on the basketball but I'd like to go with you to Jimmy Fallon at least." She asks.

"I don't know, how're you feeling?"

"I feel fine. They said to take it easy, not to be like an invalid." She says, pouting.

"Alright, you can come with me. You want to stay backstage and watch or come out with me?

I think I'm coming out of that trap door he has, but we could always have you walk out from backstage. Your choice." He explains, she smiles and gives him a small kiss.

"We can see what they say I guess." She shrugs.

"When we do leave to go do that, be sure to bundle up. It's bitter cold out there. I don't like it. Not a big fan of this weather."

"I hate winter weather." She grumbles, shivering at the thought of going outside.

"At least we don't see that evil white stuff." He points out.

"True."

"Plus the winter weather gives us an excuse for this..." He says, sitting down on the bed and then pulling her over to him.

She squeals a little and giggles.

"Not shivering at the thought of the cold air now are you?" He smirks.

"You think you're so smooth don't you." Aly laughs.

"Yes in fact I do."

"Right..." She trails off, giggling.

"But you can't deny that you like this." He says, pulling her even closer.

"I never denied that."

"Because you love it so much."

"I love YOU. This stuff is just a bonus."

"Well I do whatever I can to make sure you're happy." He smiles and she does too.

"You do." She briefly kisses him.

"Now what do you want to do for the few hours or so until Jimmy Fallon?" He asks, after they pull away.

"Hmm...I don't know. Laying in bed is boring."

"And it's a bit too cold to go walking around. Unless you can deal with it." He adds.

"I'm not going out there until we have to. Me and cold don't mix." She wrinkles her nose.

"Hmm, walk around the hotel then? See what's around?"

"Sure." She agrees and gets up to put on her shoes and white breast cancer ribbon NorthFace jacket.

He gets up too, and then they walk out of the room and just wander around. Meanwhile, I'm half alseep and half awake. I feel cold air just rush over my and I instantly crawl back under the covers.

"Cold." I mumble and Alex pulls me back over to him.

"There, no more cold." He says.

"How you stay so warm is beyond me." I comment, burrowing into his side.

"I'm just hot like that." He chuckles and I snicker.

"Tis true." I agree and he smirks triumphantly.

"I hate winter weather. Too cold."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"But hey, it kind of gives us an excuse for this...and for not wanting to get up at all. Which is what I vote for, I don't want to get up today."

"Sounds good to me." Alex grins.

"We don't have anything to do today by chance do we?" I ask.

"Nope. It's all Mike today."

"Good. Which means, alone time all day."

Alex's grin gets bigger and he turns on his side, burying his face in my neck, laying kisses against my skin.

"I really like alone time."

"I can tell." I say, and he chuckles.

"You are becoming very...distracing right now."

"Good."

"Someone's being Mr. Affectionate this morning." I laugh.

"I'm taking advantage of the lack of interruptions." He shrugs.

"And if you keep doing what you're doing, I may go crazy. Like I said, very distracting right now."

He smirks and keeps doing it. I didn't think that I would be able to do what I was about to do. But I went for it anyway. I got the strength to roll over, so that I was laying on him now, resulting in him stopping.

"Oh look, I made you stop."

"And what are you going to do?" He asks curiously.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What could I possibly do?" I say, pretending to think.

He chuckles a little and watches me.

"Maybe this." I say, kissing him once quickly.

He pulls me back down into another kiss, this one longer. I go to move slightly but he holds me there.

"You're not going anywhere." He mumbles.

"Clingy." I tease.

"You love it." He says back.

"Maaaaybe."

Then I hear my phone ringing.

"Ugh, not now." I mumble.

"Hey Car." John laughs once I pick up.

"Hey John. What's up?" I ask.

"Not much. What're you doing in there, I can hear you." He teases.

"What are you talking about?

"I'm in the hall. I stopped at your door because I was hearing something going on in there."

"Its really not your business but it isn't anything dirty if that's what you were thinking." You reply, laughing a little.

"We're simply taking advantage of our alone time." I add.

"Alone time?"

"Alex and I get the day to ourselves because Mike's the one that's busy today."

"And Boo?"

"She's fine. She's probably with Mike or something. He wont let her out of his sight

anymore."

"I can't say I blame him."

"Me neither. But John word of advice...eavesdropping can get you in trouble." I joke.

He laughs.

"Can I get back to my alone time? This one next to me is all antsy because he wants to take advantage of the lack of interruptions right now."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." He laughs harder.

"Bye." I say hanging up and putting my phone away.

"Mine now." Alex nuzzles his face against my neck.

"For the whole day." I add.

"Very good." He smirks.

Meanwhile, Aly and Mike are just wandering around until the get bored of that.

"Bored." Aly sighs.

"Well there's not much to do in the hotel. Unless you want to go swimming or something. Or find a game room or whatever."

"Swimming sounds nice, so does games...your choice." She says after a pause.

"Hmmm, games first then swimming."

"Okay." She agrees as he leads her to the game room.

First they play games individually, then play together.

"I'm so going to beat you." He teases.

"Nu-uh!" She retorts.

"Uh huh, we'll see about that."

"We'll see about that." She mimics, giggling.

"Bring it on." He chuckles.

"And what happens if I win hmm?"

"Well that's for you to decide. I'll think of something for if I win."

"Alright, let's do this then." She gives him a sly smirk.

They start playing and they kept going back and forth between who was winning. It was coming to a close call in the end, but he was wrong and she won.

"Now what?" She smirks.

"Well you won, what happens now?" He asks.

She walks up to him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Hm...I don't know..." She trails off teasingly.

"You got to tell me." He says.

She giggles faintly and sings the chorus of 'PDA' quietly in his ear. He knows what she's talking about, but instead of her kissing him, he just ends up kissing her himself after smirking. She giggles as he pulls away.

"How about swimming now?" She suggests.

"Let's go." Mike agrees pulling her eagerly.

"Someone's eager." Aly laughs.

"Mike, slow down!" She says through her giggles as he pulls her out of the elevator once it stops on our floor.

He slows down once they get to the door.

"Now you slow down haha."

"I'm going to go change, you should see if Dolce and DC want to come." She adds, moving

towards her things after stepping in the room.

"Remember to knock first though."

He nods and knocks once she disappears into the bathroom. He doesn't hear an answer so he swings the door open a little.

"Not again!" He exclaims, clapping a hand over his eyes.

"Sorry Mike, we uh...didn't hear the knock." I say, pulling away from Alex.

"I saw that." He mumbles.

"Anyway, what's up?"

"Lys wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come swimming."

"Oh, uh I don't know. Alex is pretty keen on keeping this alone time with the lack of interruptions...which there have been 2 now."

"Who was the other one?"

"John. He uh...was walking by the room and uh he heard things."

Mike raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"It's not what you're thinking Mike."

"I didn't say a word." He holds his hands up defensively.

"But you were thinking it..."

"I'm a guy." He shrugs.

"And you're thinking about that, involving me...I'm sorry that's just wrong." I laugh.

"Oh shut up." Mike rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I'm gonna take your answer as a no and go get ready myself."

"You do that." I say and Mike disappears back into his and Aly's room.

"So?" Aly asks, walking out of the bathroom.

"Nah, Alex isn't letting her move. He's enjoying the alone time."

"Only he would. Let me guess, you walked in on them again didn't you?"

"Unfortunately." Mike whines.

"Aww poor baby." She teases, giggling.

"Yeah poor me, I think they were actually like making out or something this time. I don't even want to think about it." Mike shudders.

Aly just laughs at him.

"Next time, I'm calling her phone. No more knocking."

She sees him narrowing his eyes at her and she tries to stiffle her laughter but fails.

"But anyway, let me just get ready and then we can head down to the pool."

She nods and plops on the bed.

He grabs his things and heads into the bathroom to change, and once he's done he comes out with towels.

"Alright we can go."

"Right, let's." She says blinking, and snapping out of her daze.

He chuckles at her snapping out of that daze, and then they head out of the room and into the elevator, heading down to the pool. She bounces ahead of him, pulling off her cover-up and tossing it on one of the lounge chairs before kicking off her flipflops.

"Someone's eager huh?" He chuckles.

"The pool is warm, so sue me." Aly shrugs, dipping her foot in the water.

"If it's so warm, then why don't you just get in it?"

She sticks her tongue out and walks over to the deep end, stepping off the ledge and dropping into the water. Instead of normally jumping in himself, he sits on the side of the pool, just as she pops back up to the surface. She swims over and rests against his legs.

"Something wrong?"

"No. What I can't sit on the side of the pool without there being something wrong?"

"Yes. I was just curious since normally you jump in right away, that's all."

"I don't want to jump in right away...sue me." He mocks from what she said to him about the pool water being warm.

She sticks her tongue out and splashes him.

"Hey, no splashing." He laughs.

"What are you going to do huh?" She retorts, giggling as she splashes hima gain and floats

farther away.

"Oh, I don't know..." He trails off, then splashes her more than she did to him.

She squeals and then retaliates. It turns into a splash fight, before he finally decides to jump in.

"Uh-oh." She says as she sees the look on his face.

"You're going to pay for that splashing." He laughs, coming towards her.

"Oh really..." She giggles.

"Really." He says, getting closer.

She swims backwards and laughs.

"You don't have far to go to get away from me, this is a pool...not the ocean."

"Maybe." She shrugs a little.

Soon enough he catches her and backs her into a corner.

"What're you going to do now huh?" He smirks.

"Can't do much really. More like what are YOU going to do?"

"Oh...I don't know. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Don't tell me the piranha thing again..."

"Maaaaybe."

"No, no, no." She squeals and tries to push him back, scrunching her neck up.

"You can't push me away. Try all you want, you're not strong enough." He smirks.

"Damn you and your buffness."

"Oh you know you love it."

She makes a face at him while trying to keep him off her neck. But it was no use, she couldn't keep him off and he ended up doing the piranha thing again. He then alternates between kisses and the piranha thing.

"You're going to leave marks." She murmurs, her head falling forward to rest against his shoulder.

"So...your point?" He mumbles.

"Well I was going to say that we're going to be on tv so you shouldn't but I know that won't sto you." She sighs.

"You're right it won't, but if your that worried about it, I'll stop." He says, stopping briefly.

"Just as long as I can cover them up."

"You'll be able to, don't worry about it. I got it under control."

She giggles faintly. He continues for a while, before deciding to stop.

"Alright, I think we should start drying off, so that we can head back up to the room and get ready for the show."

"Okay." She replies, opening her eyes.

They get out of the pool and grab a towel to each dry off, sitting at the table before heading back up to the room and getting ready for Jimmy Fallon. She stands in the bathroom all dressed, the door open most of the way as she does her hair. She comes out all ready.

"I see you did manage to cover up those marks, I told you they weren't going to be a problem." He chuckles.

"Only since you kept on one side." She points out giggling.

"What isn't covered by my shirt is covered by my hair."

"I can see that." He points out.

"If we weren't going to be on tv, I wouldn't really try to cover them. Can you imagine the looks

on the faces of the stalkers and Frenchie if they saw?"

"Oh they'd be mad, but who care what they think."

"I don't but their faces would be funny." She shrugs, walking over to slip on her heels.

"Can't believe Christmas is next week." Mike says, waiting for her to be done.

"I know. Time has flown by." She agrees as she pulls on her winter stuff.

"We need to figure out where we're going for Christmas...all of us."

"Right. We'll have to talk to Dolce and DC later." She nods, zipping up her heavier jacket as Mike puts on all his winter gear.

"That is if they're not busy with their 'alone time'." He says doing air quotes for 'alone time'.

"Very true." She laughs.

"Well we can always ask tomorrow too. It isn't like we don't have time before we have to make a decision."

"Right." He agrees.

"Alright, are we good to go?"

"Yep. Out into the cold cold world...literally." He laughs.

"Bleh." Aly wrinkles her nose.

They both leave and once they're outside, she rushes to the car and bounces around while waiting for Mike to unlock it.

"Come on already!" She whines.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He says, unlocking the car from the remote with the keys.

She quickly climbs into the car, buckling in and shivering.

"It'll take a bit for the heat to come on, just wait for it." He says, starting the car and heat.

"The seat warmers work faster." She says, flipping the switch for hers to turn on and then she hits his switch too.

Then they're off to the studio where the show is taped. Meanwhile, I'm still laying there in bed, but I decide that I should at least get up and change out of my pjs.

"Alright, I got to change."

Alex whines and clings to me.

"It's almost noontime, I can't stay in my pjs all day. You might be able to, but I can't."

"Aww."

"We're still going to have the alone time, don't worry about that. I just need to change, that's all."

He reluctantly lets me go. I get up and just grab any clothes that were in my bag that I could grab. Then I head into the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I was fixing my hair. But that's when I noticed something.

"Oh, he didn't..." I say to myself, looking closer.

Alex hears me and snickers to myself.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me about?" I ask, coming out of the bathroom and he smirks smugly.

"There is no possible way I can hide this thing, it's just too big."

"Maybe that was the point." His smirk widens.

"Did you plan this?" I Ask curiously, my eyebrow raised.

"Maaaaaybe."

"Which basically means that you did. Well I'll tell you something, you're not getting to the other side of my neck." I say, sitting back down.

"Aww..."

"I mean you could try, but I'm guarding that side. You can't get to it."

He eyes me mischievously.

"Nope, not getting to it." I say, putting my hand on that side and protecting it.

We have a playful fight with him trying to get to my neck.

"Noooo!" I squeal, now holding a pillow there as best I can.

"You're no fun." He laughs.

"Well I don't need another one. No more being a shark." I joke.

"Fun sucker." He teases.

"Stealing my line huh?"

"Yup."

"Well for your information, I am not a fun sucker."

"Oh really now." Alex raises his eyebrows.

"Really."

"Prove it." He challenges.

"Hmmmm, how to prove it..." I trail off.

I pretend to think about it for a while, before pulling him closer to me and kissing him for a while, dazing him.

"That enough proof?" I ask, after pulling away.

"Uh-huh..." He says slowly.

"Good. Now just relax." I say, reaching over and getting my computer to do stuff online.

He lays against me as I do things on my computer. Meanwhile Aly and Mike are at the studio and waiting backstage for when he has to go out. Someone knocks on the door to the dressing room that they're both sitting in and tells him that he has to get ready for his entrance through the trap door in the audience.

"Have fun." She smiles.

"I will." He says, kissing her quickly before leaving the room.

She turns and watches the screen as he goes out. The show comes back on after a commercial and then Jimmy starts introducing him. The camera pans to the audience where a trap door opens and he climbs out with fog, the band playing his theme music. He sits down as the music ends and the crowd calms down

"That's cool." Aly says.

"That is the belt."

"It is the title. Would you like to hold it Jimmy?"

"Could I please?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Mike says, handing it to him.

"Oh my gosh. It weighs a million pounds. Look at this thing." Jimmy says, showing the

camera the title.

"Yes that thing is heavy." she agrees, pulling her own title out of her bag in case she goes

out there.

"It's about 30 pounds. I get through TSA, you know and uh...it's a little fun."

"Look at that, world champ. Do you...I mean do you remember being on the Real World?"

"Uh yeah and 10 years ago I was on The Real World: Back To New York, holding a replica title that I had bought at a costume shop for $15. And I was annoying all my castmates with it going 'I'm the Miz! I'm the Miz!', and now I have the real thing."

Aly giggles and smiles.

"Good for you."

"Thank you."

"I'm so proud of you, I'm happy."

"It was a long long journey and I have a long way to go as well."

"That's so cool though, congratulations. I remember watching you on The Real World, I felt like we were roomates."

"We could've been."

"Yeah, but I watched every one of the episodes. It was just a fantastic season for The Real World. That was season 10 I believe."

"Season 10, 2001."

"Do you still talk to Coral?"

"Actually when I won the WWE Championship uh...I haven't talked to Coral for about 3 years. And I didn't think she knew where I was or what I was doing or anything like that. But uh she texted me and goes 'wow, congratulations...you won the WWE Championship. You lived your dream'."

"Awww how cute."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah as a kid I would dream of being a larger than life character like the Ultimate Warrior,

The Rockers and all these great superstars. And now, I'm one of them. It's incredible."

"That's great, congratulations. I'm really happy for you. But you're not the most popular guy."

"I am arguably the most hated superstar in the WWE."

"I don't know, Barrett isn't very well liked either." Aly says to herself quietly.

"Yeah..after you won the title we got the screengrab from uh...look at this girl's face." Jimmy says as the camera zooms in on the picture of Caylee and the evil glare.

"Yeah, she was not happy. And actually last Monday we had the Slammy awards which is

like our Oscars or our Emmys for WWE. And she actually won a Slammy for Fan Reaction Of The Year. So when she went out to give her thank you speech when she won. I basically interrupted her and took her Slammy, and started heading to the ring."

"Noooo."

"I am a mean man!"

"You took it from a twelve..."

"I took it from a twelve year old. Isn't it great?" Mike says cracking up.

"Why do you like that? That's mean."

"Because it's funny. It's funny. She was like 'I want to thank my mom and my..', and she was

so shy and cute. 'I want to thank my mom and my sister who always sticks up for me. Awesome...I came to play...', there I come snatch it away and go to leave. But my girlfriend who's here with me today came up, smacked me and took it away...back to the little girl."

"Damn right." Aly nods.

"You're girlfriend smacked you and took it back?" Jimmy asks, laughing a bit.

"Yes she did. Well she smacked me and then went over to my apprentice Alex Riley, smacked him, took the Slammy from him and stormed off backstage." Mike says.

"Well, let's bring her out here. Let's hear it for the WWE Diva's Champion Sadie." Jimmy says, and they wait for you to come out.

She steps out from backstage with her title laying on her right shoulder. She smiles and waves to the audience as she walks over to Mike and Jimmy.

"Now I want to compare these titles. How heavy is yours?" Jimmy asks Aly as she sits down next to Mike.

"Not nearly as heavy." She laughs, handing it to him.

"Oh yeah, big difference." He says, holding it and then handing it back to her.

She sets it on her lap and then smiles as Mike drapes his arm across her shoulders and she rests one hand on his leg.

"Well his is completely blinged out." She points out.

"Yeah, it's basically all gold from what we can see." Jimmy laughs lightly.

Mike laughs and agrees.

"Now before we get on with the next thing, let's talk about you. You've held onto that title for a long time now right?"

"Yes, it's been about 2 months." She nods.

"And no one is going to take it away from her anytime soon." Mike adds.

"People can try, but they always end up losing." He continues, she laughs and agrees.

"And from what I've heard on other interviews and radio and everything. You got into the WWE by one of your friends." Jimmy says to her.

"Yeah, that's Carly. She and I have known each other since we were born. She was traveling with Mike and Alex when she was signed to her contract and not long after that I came to visit her and right after that, I found myself with a contract of my own." She explains.

"And did you have any experience with wrestling when you got signed? 'Cause I know sometimes people get signed and they put in as interviewers or something before they actually get into the ring."

"I did. I'd been trained mainly by Matt and Jeff Hardy, along with Shannon Moore. I also wrestled locally for a while." she replies, getting some cheers and applause from mentioning Matt, Jeff, and Shannon.

"Yeah, they're like brothers to me." She answers the applause and cheers.

Aly smiles and laughs while Mike chuckles a little.

"Now look at this guy...you're on the cover of the videogame." Jimmy says, pulling out the SvR 2011 game.

"Yes."

"WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011. Look at you, you're right there." He says to Mike.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Mike answers and the crowd cheers and claps.

"I think he'd prefer the other cover he made with just him." Aly jokes, giggling.

"These are great videogames."

"Oh, a fantastic videogame. THQ does a wonderful job with it and just to be on the cover. I'm

in a videogame. When I was a kid growing up, I had a Nintendo. There was an A, B, select, start, and that's all we had. That's all the buttons we had okay? We didn't have all

these...bunch of buttons now."

Aly nods in agreement.

"I mean I was in the Nintendo Championships in Cleveland."

"Were you really?"

"Yeah."

"What's the Nintendo Championship?"

"Well the Nintendo Championship's...back in the day...back in my day we uh, we had these champion...there's a championship in Cleveland for the Nintendo and there was Super Mario Brothers, a racing game and tetris. And you had an allotted amount of time, and you had to get a certain score. You had to get higher than a certain score, and then you could make it on the main stage. And I did that."

"You did it?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you do the whole event?"

"Well uh..yeah there were 10 of us on the main stage. And like...I did really good, but when I got onstage I got a little nervous and stage fright. And uh, you're supposed to get through Super Mario Brothers, get through the racing game and get all your points at Tetris. So I'm trying to get Tetris, trying to get Tetris but I kept on leaving little holes. And uh, I ended up in like 10th place."

"Awww poor thing." Aly laughs.

"But you know what..."

"Out of how many people?"

"Out of...well out of 10. But here's the thing Jimmy. Alright now those kids are probably playing World Of Warcraft on a Saturday night. I'm the WWE Champion! Who's the real winner? Huh? And...and I'm on a videogame! I'm on a videogame!" Mike exclaims standing up briefly and waving the game in the air.

Aly can't help but laugh at him.

"I'm so proud of you, by the way I should say uh...that WWE and you are giving everyone in our audience a copy of the videogame to go home with tonight."

"Yes yes, you're welcome. Now everyone out there that's going to be playing this videogame. If you ever play as my character and you're about to lose...I want you to press power, reset, whatever you do. I am not allowed to lose if you play with my character."

Aly shakes her head, giggling.

"Alright, thanks to the new WWE Champion The Miz! And the WWE Diva's champion Sadie!" Jimmy says, then announces the musical performance for after the break and the show goes to commercial.

They say goodbye to Jimmy and head backstage to bundle back up before they go outside.

"Back to the hotel until I leave for the game."

She nods and snuggles against him as they go out to the car. They climb in and drive back to the hotel. Once they get back to the room, she changes back into the comfy clothes she was wearing before and Mike finally notices the shirt.

"Nice shirt." He points out.

"I know, I like it." She grins teasingly.

"Hey, you want to talk Christmas plans with Carly and Alex? I'm sure the 'alone time' wouldn't last this long."

"You text and see 'cause I'm not going to even try going in there." She laughs.

He pulls out his phone and texts me asking if he and Aly can come into the room, because they want to talk to us about Christmas plans.

"Your phone is buzzing babe." Alex mumbles.

I reach over, trying not to make my computer fall and grab my phone and read the text, and answer it. I tell him that everything's good, that they can come in. The connecting door pops open and they walk in, sitting on the bed.

"What is THAT?" Aly asks immediately pointing to my neck and Alex immediately starts snickering.

"Somebody was being Shark Boy." I say, narrowing my eyes at Alex.

"I guess so, because that sucker's huge."

"Though I'm sure I would have been the same if I hadn't said something to Piranha over here." Aly adds.

"You too?" I ask.

She moves her ponytail and pulls on the collar of her shirt, exposing the marks.

"Consider yourself lucky, I can't hide mine." I say to her, putting my computer away.

"She made me behave cuz we were going to be on Jimmy Fallon." Mike shrugs.

"Well I have no control over this one over here." I say pointing to Alex, and he has a satisfied smirk on his face.

"But are we here to talk about what happened today? Or are we here to talk about Christmas plans?" I add.

"Christmas." Aly laughs a little.

"So I think the first question is whether or not we want a white Christmas."

"Well we would have to find a place where they've already gotten that evil white stuff if we want that."

"Well if we don't want to deal with snow, then we can go to either Mike's place or yours." Aly points out.

"If we don't mind the snow, then we can do my place or one of our families."

"Oh they'll be happy to see us again that's for sure. If we decide to go there again." I say and she nods.

"Hmmm I don't know. I like snow for Christmas and a actual tree. Our own places don't have that. Especially my place, I mean what're we going to do? Decorate a palm tree in the backyard?" I laugh.

"That'd be funny though." Mike snickers.

"A palm tree christmas."

We all laugh.

"Okay so we're going somewhere with snow then?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think that's best."

"Alright. So, like I said, there's my place and then each of our families." She says, laying on her stomach and crossing her ankles in the air.

"Hmmm, how about your place? We've already been to my place so let's switch and go to your place." I suggest.

"You two okay with that?" Aly looks at Mike and Alex.

"I'm okay with it." Alex replies.

"Me too." Mike agrees.

"And for New Years we can always go back to our families'. We can decide on that later."

"Right." Aly nods.

"So what else is on your busy schedule for today?" I ask Mike.

"I'll be going to the Knicks game soon." He replies.

"Ah. How was Jimmy Fallon?"

"That was pretty fun."

"He had the most epic entrance ever." Aly adds.

"It was this trap door and smoke came out, oh it was so cool." She explains.

"Sounds cool. Guess I'll have to try to stay up to watch it tonight."

"You can always record it and watch it in the morning." Mike points out.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just see how tired I am before I decide to do that or not."

We talk for a couple more minutes before Mike looks at his watch.

"I'm going to have to get going." He says getting off the bed and Aly also slides off.

"And I'm probably going to chill in our room." She adds.

"Alright, have fun." I say and they walk back into their room.

"We'll have to dig out my decorations when we get to my place then." She comments, hopping onto the bed but sitting near the edge.

"And find a tree, it's not Christmas without a tree." He adds.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the smell of the real trees but they are a pain in the ass to clean up after. I've always used a pre-lit tree."

"Those work too, use it over and over again and not worry about making sure it has enough water."

"Exactly."

"Alright, well I should be back in a couple hours, depending on the game and traffic."

"Mmkay. Have fun." She smiles.

"I will. Don't miss me too much." He chuckles.

"I'll try not to. Love you." She laughs.

"Love you too." He says, kissing her quickly and then bundling up yet again and leaves.

She flops back onto the bed and lays there for a few minutes before her phone starts blaring John's music.

"What's up Sully?" She answers, laughing a little.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how you're feeling today."

"I'm feeling just fine."

"That's good to hear. So what're you up to?"

"Laying here. Mike went out to a basketball game and the other two are having their alone time."

"Oh I know about Carly and Alex and their alone time." He chuckles.

"So you were the other interruption." She laughs.

"Haha yeah. Only me calling her. See I was walking down the hall and stopped at their door because I was hearing some things." He explains and she cracks up.

"But she assured me that nothing was going on."

"Other than Alex being a shark." She snickers.

"A shark?" He questions.

She laughs loudly and then explains to him about Alex being a shark and Mike being a piranha.

"Ah I see. Anyway, you shouldn't be sitting in that room all alone. I say you and I hang out. I have those pictures of my brother's baby girl, and I know you want to see them."

"Yeah! Bring them over."

"Alright, be there in 20 seconds."

"Okay." She laughs and ends the call.

Seconds later she hears a knock on the door, gets up and answers it.

"Hey Sully."

"Hey Boo." He grins, hugging her before stepping in the room.

She shuts the door and goes back to sit on the bed.

"So come on, I want to see the pictures." She says anxiously, he laughs and pulls them out.

"Awwww, how cute!" She gushes, looking through them.

"I know. I can't wait to see her again next week for Christmas."

"I can't blame you, she's adorable."

"What are you doing for Christmas next week?" He asks.

"The four of us are going to my place in Chicago."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'm sure it will be." She laughs lightly and plays with her ponytail, forgetting that it's hiding some of the marks on her neck.

"What are those?" He asks, pointing to her neck and she flushes and giggles faintly.

"Mike did that didn't he?" He asks chuckling.

"Uh-huh." She nods, still giggling.

"But oh man if you think this is bad, you should see Dolce's." She snickers.

"Do I want to know?" He asks.

"Mine are at least hideable. Hers...isn't." She laughs.

"Well...okay then. You two had interesting days I can tell."

"To say the least." She shrugs.

"So, do you really want to sit here the whole time Mike's gone?" He asks.

"Nah, what do you have in mind?"

"How about something to eat?"

"Sounds good even though that means going out into the cold again." She says, making a

face.

"You forgot that the hotel has a restaurant. We don't have to go out into the cold."

"You are passing up the opportunity to go out and get amazing New York food? Are you nuts?"

"Maybe I am." He jokes.

"Okay so maybe you are but come on!"

"Haha okay, we'll find a place in the city."

"Yes!" She cheers, hopping up and going over to her winter stuff that is piled on the table.

"Excited much?" He laughs and she sticks her tongue out.

"You know, I can't understand how you can wear those jean cutoff shorts year round Sully."

"Its a habit. I'm used to it." John shrugs, chuckling.

"Remember, I grew up here in New England so it's something I'm used to." He adds.

"I grew up in Chicago and you don't see me doing that." She teases.

"Well I'm a guy, it's different. Higher tolerance to the cold."

"Good point." She says.

"But anyway, let's go." She says, all bundled up to go back outside.

"We got to stop by my room so I can get my stuff and then we'll go." John says.

She nods and they go down to his room. She stands in the open doorway, bouncing lightly on her toes. She hears people in the hall behind her but she ignores it.

"You can come into the room you know." He chuckles.

"Eh whatever. We're about to leave anyway." She shrugs.

"True." He says, walking back over all set.

"Now we can go."

"Yayyy." She sings, bouncing into the hall and down to the elevator. He laughs and shuts the

door behind him, shortly joining her in the elevator.

The elevator gets to the lobby and she goes out first, bouncing past Morrison and McIntyre without blinking once. John sees them starting to turn to stare at her, but he stops them.

"Ehhh, eyes off the sister."

They avert their eyes, knowing what John is capable of.

"Good, you listen." He says, walking away to follow her.

"So what do we have a taste for? Pizza?" She asks

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

They walk outside and go to find a good pizza place.

"Alright, choose anything you want...I'm buying." He says, once they find a place and walk in.

"I'd protest but I know I'd lose." She makes a face.

"Pizza is not that expensive, don't worry."

"I know. I'm teasing."

They stand there, and choose what they want. Once they chose what they wanted, they

ordered it and when it was all set, they sat down and started eating. Meanwhile, Alex and I are just laying there on the bed.

"Awww looks like you tired yourself out distracting me." I laugh.

"Nah, I just enjoy being lazy and laying here with you." Alex replies.

"Who doesn't like being lazy?"

He shrugs and chuckles.

"Christmas is next Saturday and I still need to go shopping for gifts for everyone. It's coming up too fast."

"I know. Time's gone by quick."

"It'll be 2011, before we know it. What a fast year."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"TLC Sunday, and since it's a table's match for Mike's match against Randy. You'll probably agree with him that you don't want Aly and I out there because it can be dangerous right?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to see you two get hurt."

"You try to stay clear of the table. I know that you can get involved seeing as since it's a table's match, it's no DQ. Who knows what Randy will do."

"I'll try but you know I can't guarantee anything." He says.

"I know." I nod.

"Hmmm, what to do now..." I trail off and he starts clinging to me.

"Oh no, not this again. You start clinging, next thing I know I have one of these..." I say, pointing to my neck laughing and he snickers against my skin.

"Well what're you going to do about it? You said so yourself, you can't control me." He teases.

I retort by kissing him to make sure he's occupied so he won't go after my neck. But then I hear my phone buzzing and I just groan in frustration.

"Ugh, what now?" I ask, pulling away and grabbing my phone and opening it.

I see that I got a text from Wade and it said 'you're next'.

"Okay creeepppy."

Alex reads it over my shoulder and he growls.

"Like hell she is." He snarls and I turn around to face him.

"Just relax, they're not going to get me like they got Aly. You, John and Mike will make sure of that."

He nods firmly, still scowling.

"Just calm down. They're not here, for once...nothing is going to happen."

"The thought of them doing that to you just pisses me off." He grumbles.

"Do I have to calm you down myself?"

He smirks a little and raises an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. But hmmm, so many things to choose from." I trail off and he watches me with amusement.

I decide to combine a few things. So what I do is...I start off by kissing him first. Then when the time is right, I drag my nails across the back of his neck. He groans lightly, and shivers a bit. I pull away, giggling a bit.

"It worked." I laugh.

"Sneaky."

"Well I just thought I'd try combining my little tricks. I found out it works." I smile all innocently and he chuckles.

After a while we hear the door to Aly's room open and close.

"Well sounds like Aly's back."

The connecting door swings open and John is standing there."

"What're you kids going?"

"Just laying here, what did you think we were doing?" I laugh.

"PDA-A-A." Aly sings from behind John.

"Haha, you just missed that." I add.

"Good." John says, making a face.

"And holy hell, she wasn't kidding when she said that mark on your neck is huge. You two were busy today weren't you?" He adds and Alex just cracks up.

"You see nothing." I say, hiding it with my hand.

Aly moves out from behind John and laughs at me.

"You can try to hide it all you want. Fact of the matter is, we've all seen it." She adds

Alex is still laughing but at the same time, has a satisfied grin on his face.

"Are we really going to get into this conversation again?" I ask.

"We could. I'm just bored since Mike is still gone and now I'm full so my hunger isn't distracting me anymore." She shrugs.

"Well I don't think John wants to talk about what I did today. I think he'd want me to spare those details."

"Uh yeah, please do."

"But we can talk about how Wade sent me a text telling me that I was next...talk about a creeeeper"

"Not if we have anything to do with it." John says folding his arms over his chest.

Then her phone buzzes and she takes it out and opens it up, reading the text.

"Speak of the minion to the devil...Gabriel just texted me saying 'I'll get you back with me, just wait'." She says and John scowls.

"Let's just be glad, none of them are here in New York."

"You know I wouldn't be completely sure. We didn't think they would be at other places and

they have been." Aly points out.

"You got a point."

"We've just been lucky so far." She says, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, and plus I really haven't left this room at all today so...I wouldn't know if they're here or not."

"I've had Mike and Sully here with me when I went out so I didn't see them."

"Well let's just hope we dont, that is until Sunday."

We all nod in agreement. We all hang out in the room for a few more hours. John decided that he wanted to go back to his room for the night, and Aly went back into hers. Just as she walked in, Mike walked in too.

"Hey you." She smiles.

"Hey, miss me?"

"Uh-huh." She walks over and hugs him.

"What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Went out and had pizza with Sully and then he and I chilled with Dolce and DC in their room for a while."

"How was the game?" She adds.

"It was fun."

"Knicks lost but it was fun." He adds.

"Aww." She giggles.

"I'm all tired out now." He laughs lightly.

"Poor you." She teases, running her hands up and down his back.

"And if you keep doing that, I may end up falling asleep where I'm standing."

"Go change then." She stops and laughs lightly, pulling back.

He walks over to his things and grabs clothes to change into and heads into the bathroom to do so. Aly picks out her pjs and waits for him to come out so she can change as well. Once he comes out, she heads into the bathroom and he lays down waiting for her. She comes out and tosses her other clothes into her bag and climbs into bed. She scooches closer to him.

"Night."

"Night princess." He mumbles sleepily.


	119. Trouble At Smackdown

Tonight, Mike is appearing on Smackdown. He has to face Rey Mysterio again, after the fact he beat him on Raw Monday. Pretty pointless if you ask me. The show starts in about an hour, and we're all busy getting ready, well Aly and I are anyway. Alex is already ready and is sprawled across the bed waiting. I come out of the bathroom all changed, and put everything back into my bag where I got it from. Completely unaware that he was already ready and laying there on the bed waiting. He looks up and his eyes go wide.

"I think that's my new favorite color now."

"Oh really now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I guess I need to wear the color more often then."

"Yeah." He nods eagerly.

I take one last thing out of my bag to put on.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Glitter." I reply and he raises an eyebrow.

"It's body glitter." I say, putting some on to show him.

"See?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Interesting.."

"It just makes me look extra sparkly is all." I say, walking back over to my bag and finishing with the glitter and he chuckles.

"Are you two done in here yet?" Aly asks, walking in.

"Yeah, pretty much." I respond.

"Well let's go, we'll get to mock LayCool again tonight by just being at Smackdown with the titles."

"Always entertaining." She smirks.

"Oh yes. Just let me grab my jacket and the title belt and we can go." I say.

Aly nods and ducks back into her room to do the same. We all meet up in the hall, and once she sees me when the light hits me just right, she notices the glittery look.

"Heyyy, you're all sparkly."

"Yes, yes I am." I laugh.

"The magic of body glitter." I add.

"Nice." She laughs.

"You know I don't get why you have to face Rey again tonight when you just beat him Monday night." She says to Mike as we're in the elevator heading downstairs.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"I don't think it matters, because you're going to beat him again."

He nods smirking. We reach the lobby and all head outside and into the car, heading off to the arena. Once we get there and get out, Cody and Drew get out of their cars.

"Oh great. Look out." I mumble and Aly rolls her eyes.

"Well look what we have here Drew." Cody says as we walk inside, but we can't hear them.

"I see." Drew responds, smirking as they watch us walk away.

"Could they be any more perfect?"

"Only if they were with us."

"Which is becoming hard to make happen lately. You know what I think? I think we need to separate them from Miz and Riley. Get them when they least expect it you know?"

Drew nods in agreement.

"But one question Cody. How are we going to do that? You saw what happened on Raw Monday with Nexus. There is no way they're leaving the girls out of their sights."

"Good point...hmm..."

"I'll think of something, let you know before the night ends."

"Alright."

We've gotten to the room and got ourselves comfortable to watch the show. The intro goes off, then the pyros and the introductions from Striker, Cole and Josh. As soon as the music fades, Edge's music plays and he walks out.

"Crazy eyed bobble head, smurfette with long hair and pouty lips!" Aly exclaims.

"Listen I'll do my own introduction. No matter what Edge said Monday Night, I am not a tool. I am a two-time Slammy award winning announcer. The first ever...and as my buddy Miz would say be jealous!" Cole says.

"What a nerd." I shake my head amusedly.

"Yup." Aly agrees.

"I'm not going to lie, the last 4 weeks with Kane and Paul Bearer have been uh...bizarre to say the least. They've been the most bizarre of my career, heck probably the most bizarre of my entire life. I don't think there's enough words in the english language to explain just how bizarre this has all been. So I put together a little video so that I could show you."

"Oh jeez." I say and Aly rolls her eyes.

The video plays, and it actually seems pretty funny at times, with this funky music.

"You know this is kind of amusing haha."

"I'm surprised."

"Yep, that all actually happened. Now if we can forget it ever happened I'd be thankful. But...but seriously people have asked me why I had did all of those things. And I have one word...one name...Kane. See I've known Kane over 12 years, but I also know what he's been like since the day he was born...and that's evil. He terrorizes people, he uses people...ruins their lives for his own amusement. I mean let's not forget that this summer, he terrorized the entire Smackdown roster. Accusing all of them for attacking his brother The Undertaker. And the entire time, he was the one who did it. He used his own father Paul Bearer as a pawn so that he could bury The Undertaker alive. So when I knew I'd be facing Kane I decided that I had to get down to his level."

"I don't know that I want to listen to him talk a novel." Aly sighs.

"If he wants to talk a novel he should write a book."

"Exactly." She agrees.

"Fight fire with fire. No one has ever done it, so I decided finally it was time for someone to face him at his own game. Now...now did I go too far? I don't know, maybe I did. Maybe I did but to me, the ends justified the means. Because it worked. I'm in Kane's head. He's lost his mind, more so than usual. The master of the evil, mental mind game has been one-uped. Finally. So it'll all be worth while this Sunday at TLC. When I face Kane in MY match, Tables, Ladders and Chairs. And after it's all said and done, after all the chairs, after all the ladders, after all of the broken tables...It'll look like a tornado has been through a trailer park. But at the end of all of that, I will set a ladder up in the middle of this ring, I will climb it rung by rung. Reach up and grab that shiny gold championship and become a 10 time World Heavyweight Champion."

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"God he's chatty."

"He's the energizer bunny, he keeps going and going and going."

"He's worse than you." Alex says to Aly.

"Hey!"

"I don't talk THAT much."

Alex snickers.

We come back from the first commercial and the camera is on Teddy Long in his office and Edge comes back on the screen.

"Oh no, he's back."

"Make him go awayyy." Aly whines.

"Hey Teddy, you were looking for me?"

"Edge, what're you doing out there? Poking the bear? Do you realize that Kane is so mentally distraught after last week? I don't know what he's going to do, even if he shows up around here again."

"Well if Kane doesn't show up, I'm always ready for some other competition."

"Edge, you don't understand. I don't even know if Kane is coming to face you this Sunday at the TLC pay per view."

"Interesting."

"Oh, well listen I don't want to win the title by forfeit so if Kane doesn't show up at TLC, then what do we do?"

"That's a good question Edge." Teddy's then interrupted by Del Rio.

"Teddy. I assume you want to see me, because you want to apologize to me. If you're looking for someone to destroy this loser, I'm your perfect man." Del Rio says and then Rey comes into the room and speaks Spanish first.

"Teddy, you're not just going to give Del Rio a title shot. I mean I believe I deserve a title shot

too. Besides at TLC, I still would love to show Alberto here what kind of a bite this little dog

has."

"Jeez."

"You don't talk to me like that." Del Rio says, then he starts arguing with Rey in Spanish.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, gentlemen just a minute. I tell you what...I agree you all deserve a shot at the title. So I'll tell you what...if Kane doesn't resurface by this Sunday, then at the pay per view you three competitors will be in a triple threat TLC match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"You got a problem with that?" Edge asks Del Rio.

"What happens if Kane shows up? Alberto Del Rio is not a backup plan."

"Tell you what...you all will be in it. It'll be a fatal fourway TLC match."

Alberto and Rey agree and walk away, leaving Edge left in the room.

"That's going to be total carnage."

"Oh yes. A big mess."

"And Edge. If Kane does show up, may god have mercy on your soul." Teddy says walking away.

The bell rings and the first match of the night starts. It's Kofi Kingston and Kaval vs Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

"Bleh."

"Ew."

"You know what I wonder? If Swagger ever gets a wedgie in that wrestling gear. Haha."

"You know, that's a good question."

When the match was getting close to being over, a stagehand knocked on the door to tell Mike and Alex to get ready because they were going to do a short interview and then after the 2nd match would be his against Rey. They take turns changing and soon we're out in the hall doing the interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest the WWE Champion, The Miz. Miz this Sunday you will defend your WWE title against Randy Orton in a vicious and grueling tables match. But tonight you're here on Smackdown to face the master of the 619, Rey Mysterio."

"Yeah, why am I here on Smackdown? I already beat Rey Mysterio on Monday Night Raw. That's how I started my week. How did you start your week Jack?"

"Well actually..."

"Actually...I really don't care."

Aly and I both stiffle our giggles.

"The real reason I'm here...is that I am the most must see champion in the history of this company. I'm in demand all day, everyday. You know what I did this week? Monday I beat Rey Mysterio on Raw. Tuesday I had tv and radio interviews all day. Wednesday I was a guest of honor at the Knicks game and was on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Thursday, I was a VIP at the hottest club in New York Cith. Friday, I'm right here on Smackdown where I'm going to beat Rey Mysterio again. Saturday, Tribute To The Troops on NBC and Sunday..."

"A partridge in a pear tree." Alex sings and has the biggest grin on his face.

Aly and I have to bite our tongues to keep from laughing. Mike just looks at him like 'what the hell are you doing', and Alex's grin drops and he motions for Mike to continue.

"Sunday at the TLC pay per view, I'm going to put Randy Orton through a table. That is a week in the life of a champion. Everyone is talking about me. They're not talking about the stars of this show. They're not talking about the Rey Mysterios or the Edges. I am the present, I am the future because I'm the Miz...and I'm...awesoooommme!" He finishes and walks off camera with Aly, followed shortly by Alex and myself.

The minute we get away from the cameras, Aly and I bust up laughing, leaning on each other.

"In the Christmas spirit now aren't we?" I ask through the laughing.

Alex pretends to be insulted.

"I haven't laughed this hard since John called Slater the chick from Wendys."

"That was funny as hell." Aly says as she starts to calm down.

"Took us everything to keep from laughing on camera. I don't know if you could tell."

"We noticed." Mike says amusedly.

"But the look on your face was priceless. You had a look that was saying like 'what the hell are you doing' haha." She says to Mike.

"That is what I was thinking." He admits.

"He was getting into the christmas spirit haha. But yeah that was funny."

"Hilarious." Aly snickers.

We head back to the room, to watch the next match before heading out to the curtain for Mike's match against Rey. When we got to the room, Cody's grooming tips was on.

"Oh jeez, what's he giving tips on this time?"

"I don't know but I'm betting we can scream 'that's what she said' multiple times."

He's talking about hair this week.

"...or you could make a smart decision. A dashing decision. And blowdry. Find a blowdryer that feels comfortable in your hands. It's going to spend a lot of time there, so make sure that the texture and the look are to your liking."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Ohhh that's bad, that's so bad." I crack up.

Even Mike and Alex are laughing. After the grooming tips, Cody comes out for a match against Chris Masters. They replay what happened last week and Chris slapped Cody.

"You don't touch my face, this was given to me by god!"

"Pffftt, you wish!"

The camera goes back to Cody in the ring and had the most disgusted look on his face and he was yelling at the ref about that happening last week. Then Chris comes out and after his entrance he gets into the ring. The bell rings and Cody pushes him. Chris retaliates and fakes throwing a punch at Cody and Cody ducked in fear, covering his face.

"What a wimp."

Chris just ends up slapping Cody across the back and he walks away in pain. Cody ducks from the clothesline and then lightly slaps Chris across the face. That resulted in a major slap to the face of Cody.

"Slap fight!" I laugh and Aly snickers.

In the end though, Cody ended up winning.

"Woo hoo." I say sarcastically.

Alex glares, Aly rolls her eyes and Mike just shakes his head. Before the commercial break, they show Rey heading to the ring.

"Well looks like we got to go out there now."

Mike nods and we head to the curtain. First Rey goes out, and then we head out. After they do their little entrance poses..Mike with the championship and Alex with the Money In The Bank Briefcase...they put one arm around us as we all walk down the ramp. We both have our titles draped over one shoulder and we smirk at the camreas, knowing that LayCool is watching. We stay outside the ring, while Mike and Alex are in it. Mike says something to Alex in his ear like usual, and then hands him the championship and he gets out.

The match starts and Mike missed the first kick. They locked up and then Mike got against the ropes. He got back up and they locked up again and Mike had Rey in a headlock and went against the ropes then shoulder blocked Rey to the mat. Rey was doing good for a while again, until Mike clotheslined him. At one point Mike was out of the ring after kicking Rey into that steel ring post. After being outside the ring for a while, he got back in it and Rey got the upperhand. He tripped Mike and he was now leaning against the ropes. This meant the 619 was coming.

"Oh no."

"Oh..." Aly winces, turning her head.

Before Rey could even do it, Alex came over and helped get Mike out of the ring so the 619 wouldn't happen. Alex was making sure Mike was alright and Rey went against the ropes and kicked Mike, making him fall to the floor. Rey is outside the ropes now as Alex is helping Mike up again. Rey runs and jumps, but Mike moves out of the way and Rey ends up getting Alex. Rey got back up and Mike kicked Rey right in the face. In the meantime I'm over by Alex, making sure he's okay with my back turned to the ramp. Aly's eyes are locked on Mike and neither of them notice Cody sneaking down to me.

"Cole, what is this? Cody Rhodes sneaking his way down the ramp." Striker asks.

"I think he has something planned." Cole comments.

All of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind and picked up off the floor and I'm being dragged up the ramp.

"Whoever you are let me go!"

"I don't think so gorgeous." Cody says.

"YOU. I should've known."

He chuckles but that's when I really start to struggle and manage to shift enough to bite him.

"OW!" He exclaims, letting go enough for me to break free.

"How dare you." I say, then slapping him across the face.

He clutches his face and starts to freak out.

"Not the face!"

That's when Aly notices what's going on and she scowls, stalking up behind him and tappin him on the shoulder. And that when she slaps him too, after he turns around.

"Are you kidding me?" He yells.

"Want another one?" She says threateningly, holding up her hand.

"If you ever and I mean ever touch me again, I'm going to slap you so hard...your pretty little face will not be so perfect anymore. You'll have a huge bruise on it." I threaten.

"I'll be back." He says before scampering off as we both step forward menacingly.

"Ugh, now I feel gross. And now I have to disinfect my mouth. The only way I could get him to let me go is when I bit him."

"Eww...you okay though?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad he didn't successfully drag me away."

"Yeah." She agrees.

We were so busy dealing with Cody, we didn't see Del Rio come out and cost Rey the match. All we heard was that Mike had won. We both spin around and then look at each other.

"Damn we missed it." She comments.

We walk back down the ramp, and when we do Del Rio gets into the ring and starts beating up on Rey. That's when Edge runs out and starts going after Del Rio. Mike drops the title and then goes after Edge.

"Oh jeez."

Edge retaliates and goes after Mike, but as soon as they hit that corner Alex grabs Mike and pulls him out of the ring.

"Hold up...wait just a minute!" We hear Teddy Long yell and he appears on the top of the ramp.

"Aw hell."

"Now Edge, you said you want some action. Alberto, you keep sticking your nose in Rey Mysterio's business. And Miz, you haven't proven anything. So I say later tonight, the four of you will be in a straight up tag team match. It will be The Miz teaming up with Alberto Del Rio, to take on the team of Edge and Rey Mysterio!" Teddy announces and disappears backstage.

Aly sighs and shakes her head. As soon as Mike and Alex got to where we were on the ramp, we all headed backstage and to the room. But I was unusually quiet this time.

"What's the matter?" Alex questions.

"It's just that when I was trying to see if you were okay from what Rey did. I got grabbed from behind...it was Cody. He started dragging me up the ramp. If I hadn't have bit him to let me go, who knows where he would've taken me."

Alex and Mike are looking at me in alarm.

"He did what?"

"He snuck up behind me and started dragging me away."

They both get this look of anger.

"She bit him, slapped him, I slapped him, and he ran off." Aly adds, pushing Mike back down onto the couch since he started to get up.

"I handled the situation on my own. But now I have to like disinfect my mouth and I feel gross."

Aly turns to Mike, trying to get him calmed down while Alex looks down at me.

"You're okay right?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. But the scariest thing to go through ever...He had my arms pinned so I couldn't move them."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Alex sighs, gently putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing it lightly.

"Well you were there, but you were occupied with regaining your strength after what Rey did."

"That doesn't really make me feel better but I do think I can help get your mind off it a little." Alex says as a smile spreads across his face.

I just raise my eyebrow, looking at him kind of confused. He pulls me into a deep kiss, smirking against my lips at first.

"No making out while we're in the room please." Aly laughs, and I just wave my hand at her.

Mike grumbles from beside her and she sighs, turning back around.

"Would you quit? We're both fine, Rhodes is somewhere crying over the prints on his face, so lighten up a little."

"I just don't like the fact that he did that when we were right there."

"I know but there isn't much you can do about it now. So calm down okay?"

"Fine I'll calm down."

"Good. Because if you don't, I'll make you."

"Is that a challenge?" He chuckles.

"I don't know, is it?" She retorts, smirking a little.

"You're the one who said you'd make me calm down if I don't. You tell me."

"Ah, but you've calmed down so what's the point in doing it if you're already calm?"

"Just because I'm calm, doesn't mean you can't tell me."

"Its more showing than telling." I say nonchalantly.

"Aw man and I'm calmed down."

"Aw, that's just too bad then." She shrugs.

"I can get myself all worked up again..."

"If you do it on purpose then I'm not going to." She says and then laughs as he pouts.

"There is something that I think you need to know though." She tells him and he looks at her curiously.

"Dolce got a message the other day from Barrett saying that she's next. Shortly after that, I got one from Gabriel saying to just wait, that he'll have me back with him again." She says, biting her lip.

I hear her mention that and I just put a thumb up signalling that it was true. He doesn't say anything at first.

"Babe?" She asks tenatively.

"They're really pushing it.." He mutters.

She looks and his hands are gripping couch to the point of his knuckles turning white. She sighs and grabs his face with both hands, fusing their lips together. He reduces the grip on the couch after a little bit, and then wraps his arms around her and pulls he closer. After a bit, she pulls back breathlessly.

"That is how I make you calm down." She says lightly catching her breath.

"And that's how you get put in a daze." He says back and she laughs.

He glances over at Alex and I, and we're still going at it.

"Okay there is a thing called breathing you know." Mike says and Alex pulls back.

"Damn the need for oxygen." He sighs.

"I was breathing just fine Mike, but thanks for interrupting." I add.

Aly laughs from her spot on Mike's lap, where he had pulled her during their kiss.

"Nice one."

"Well sorrryyy. You were on the verge of making noises over there. I didn't want to hear those."

Aly buries her head in his chest giggling. We come back from the commercial and LayCool comes out and get into the ring.

"What you're looking at right now is the official protest of our TLC table match this Sunday, against Natalya and Beth Pheonix. See what you people don't understand, is that it's not going to happen."

"No it's not. It's barbaric."

"Totally barbaric."

"Anyway...be honest guys. Who would want to see either one of us two put through a table?" Layla asks the crowd and they all cheer.

"Uh, we would." I say.

"Damn right." Aly agrees.

"Please! Like any of you know what 'diva' is. Like any of you for a split second could possibly understand what it means to be diva. Just like all the other girls in the back, none of you...absolutely none of you are diva." Michelle goes off on a rant.

"Uh-uh. You know what diva is?" Layla asks.

"Not either of you. Besides, I don't really consider myself a 'Diva', I'm a wrestler. They just call me a Diva." Aly comments.

"Flawless." They both say.

"Not to crush the hopes and dreams of all of you people out here..."

"In your pathetic little lives."

"But the TLC table match, is..."

"Off." They both say again.

"You wish." I say.

They stand there with their arms crossed and Layla says that she's not doing it, then Natalya's music plays and she walks out with Beth Pheonix with a little gift. They slide it into the ring and then get in themselves, Beth and Natalya lean it up against the ropes.

"Wonder what that could be."

"I don't know but I'm thinking it's going to be funny."

"Ladies. I know that neither one of you are thrilled about us putting you through a table. But when does LayCool make all the rules around here huh?" Natalya asks.

"Um..."

"We run this show." Layla and Michelle say together.

"Besides buddy, you're missing the point here. Just like the two of you, a tables match doesn't say diva."

"What wimps."

"It's a man's match."

"Exactly, but then again if you look like a man and you wrestle with a man, then maybe you belong somewhere else."

"The men's division!" They say together, laughing.

"Ha ha, that was a good one Chelle."

"I think they're afraid to break a nail."

"You know what Michelle, the jokes...they're really getting old. And in case you didn't notice, I'm not laughing." Beth says.

"But in case you noticed, we're laughing. That's all that matters."

"I see that, I see you guys laughing. Just like you laughed when you took me out six months ago. Just like you laughed when you guys split the women's championship in two. Well mark my words come TLC this Sunday, we're going to make sure you never laugh at us again."

"Get 'em Beth."

"Just looking at ya'll makes me laugh."

"Oooh. Uh Beth, so angryyyy."

"Yeah, it's not a good look on you."

"But what is a good look for her?"

"That is a good point Lay."

"I mean the headband and everything. Ooooh, ooooh. Angry angry. It brings out your masculine side."

"Yeah, and that doesn't take much."

"I'd hit them." Aly says to me.

"Oh, hold on though. Quick question. How are you two going to put us on that table?"

"Answer that."

"You know Lay, that's a great question. Um Beth, you don't mind doing the honors do you?" Natalya asks.

Beth smiles evilly and walks over to the gift and starts ripping it open. She opens it to reveal a table with images of Layla and Michelle looking as ugly as humanly possible, with witch hats and everything. We bust up laughing. They complain, saying that's not them. They get angry and start going after Natalya and Beth. Once Natalya kicks Michelle out of the ring, she and Beth set up the table. They go over to Layla and pick her up, and she screams. They lift her up to put her through the table, but Michelle comes in and stops them by kicking Natalya. She grabs Layla and they scramble out of the ring, Layla still screaming in terror.

"Aww they didn't get her through the table. Dang."

"We should get to see it Sunday though."

"Sweet."

They run away after seeing the table again and the camera switches to Kozlov and Santino heading to the ramp for their match.

"Oh jeez."

After the commercial, they were in the ring and then their opponents Chavo and Tyler Reks come out. In the end Santino and Kozlov won. We go to another commercial and when we came back, they showed what happened with John on Monday with Nexus. Aly shivers and presses closer to Mike. After that little promo for TLC they were showing the matchcard for Sunday. There was a knock on the door and a stagehand said that the tag team match that Mike's in is coming up next. Mike and Alex both look at Aly and myself and start to open their mouths.

"Don't even. We are going out there with you." She says firmly.

"We stay here, then Cody could come find me, and Drew could find her." I add.

They frown and sigh, nodding. We follow them out the door and to the ramp. First Alberto Del Rio comes out, then we come out while we're on a commercial break along with Rey. When we came back from the commercial, Edge came out. Mike gave Alex the title, and then the 3 of us got out of the ring.

"Okay, whatever you do...you just stay close to me. We can't have Cody pulling what he did earlier tonight." Alex says to me and I nod.

Mike agrees with Alberto that he would go first, and against Edge. They lock up and Edge gets Mike in a headlock. He goes against the ropes and lets go of Mike, and then shoulder blocks him. He flips him and gets him in a headlock on the mat. They get up and Mike pushes Edge into the corner, and holds him there until the ref starts counting. He lets go and hits him a couple times, then throws him into the adjacent corner, then tags in Del Rio. He kicks him a couple times before Del Rio gets to him. He does what he can for a while and goes back to the corner where Mike is and he tags himself in. It doesn't last long before Edge tags in Rey. Edge and him work together, and Rey goes for the pin. Mike kicks out at 2. At one point he was in the corner and Rey was running at him. He moves and Rey hits the ring post, shoulder first.

He pulls Rey out and then drops him backwards and goes for the pin, but Rey kicks out. He tags in Del Rio and then gets out outside the ropes as Del Rio goes after Rey. Aly's standing there ringside, behind Mike. All of a sudden she feels arms grab her and she's being dragged away from the ring and out into the audience. A hand clamps over her mouth before she can get a sound out and immediately she starts kicking and struggling as hard as she can.

"You're coming with me." She hears the voice of Drew say in her ear.

She growls behind his hand and she manages to kick him a time or two before something collides with them from behind and she goes sprawling across the floor. She feels someone help her up, she turns and looks to see that it's Matt.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She nods, a look of sheer relief of her face.

"Let's get you back to ringside. I'll deal with him after."

She walks back to the barrier while Matt walks behind her, keeping an eye on Drew. He helps her over the barrier and she thanks him again before walking back over to the ring. Mike was in the ring now, doing good against Rey. He tags in Alberto and gets outside the ropes again. Alberto threw Rey into the corner and he had the upperhand until he went against the ropes. Rey countered and kicked Alberto square in the face. Rey then tags in Edge and Alberto tags in Mike. Mike could not get the upperhand over Edge, and Edge was doing everything he could to him. Edge then sets up for the spear. Aly cringes. Alex then rushes over and grabs Edge's foot, stopping him from doing the spear. Mike then runs over and sets up for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Edge counters making Mike hit head first to the mat. Edge goes for the pin, but Alberto comes in and stops him. Rey got into the ring while the camera had switched to backstage and some carnage was caused. Edge makes Mike lean on the ropes, setting up for Rey's 619. Rey runs and successfully does the 619

and then Edge spears him.

Aly winces in concern each time Mike is hit and she bites her lip as she watches in concern. Edge goes for the pin, but the pyros go off by the ramp and out walks Kane down to the ring. He gets into the ring and starts going after Edge, we're all now walking to the ramp as Mike crawls away towards it. As we're heading up the ramp, Edge and Kane are going after each other along with Alberto and Rey. The whole Smackdown locker room runs out and slides into the ring to separate Edge and Kane or well at least try to.

"Alright, let's go. I don't want to be out here when Cody's out here." I say.

Aly nods quietly and rushes over to help Mike. She helps him up and we head backstage and back to the room so that he can recover from recieving the 619 and spear.

"Do I need to get a trainer or are you okay?" She asks, watching him with concern as he stretches out on the couch.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Okay." She murmurs.

He lifts up enough to let her sit before he lays back across her lap. She drags her nails back and forth through his hair. He lays there, with an arm over his eyes, relaxing.

"Actually, Carls can you get ice for me?" He asks me.

"Yeah sure." I say, getting up to do so.

I get two things of ice. One for his head where he got the 619 and then another for his stomach for getting the spear.

"Here." I say, coming back with the two bags.

"Thanks." He says, putting them over the sore spots.

"What happened to you out there Aly? You were standing ringside, next thing I know I look over and your gone." I ask.

She winces as Mike looks up concerned.

"Um..I almost got dragged off by McIntyre."

"How the hell did that happen? We were all there with you."

"He came up through the audience and grabbed me."

"How'd you even get back ringside?"

"Matt was there and hit McIntyre which got me free."

"Well thank god for him in the crowd tonight."

"I know." She sighs.

"It's like we're not even safe anymore though, this is ridiculous."

Aly nods in agreement.

"Remind me to kick his ass the next time we see him." Mike mumbles to Aly.

"Okay." She laughs lightly.

"It's bad enough Rhodes got to Carly, now McIntyre's gotten to you." He says and she bites her lips and nods.

"If this keeps up I think we should go to Vince because I'm really not feeling safe."

"If he does one more thing, heck if anyone does one more thing, we'll go to Vince for sure." He agrees.

"Yeah, they're really going too far." Alex says.

"I'll tell you who's gone too far. Nexus. They had no right, kidnapping her, let alone hitting her in the head..knocking her out. They shouldn't have gotten away with that." I add.

Mike and Alex nod in agreement and Aly winces slightly at the mention of Nexus. After sitting there for a while, Mike and Alex get up and get changed and when they come back we head

back to the hotel.


	120. Mike Back On MTV

Finally the weekend, a day off and then we're busy tomorrow for TLC. Aly wakes up in the morning and stretch, then looks over to Mike still sleeping. She smiles and gently kisses his cheek before sliding out of bed. He moves slightly but, goes back to sleeping peacefully. She goes into her bag and picks out clothes and such to wear, then heads into the bathroom to shower and change. As usual she pops the door open a little once she's dressed, leaving it cracked while she does her hair and makeup. She hears a yawn from outside the bathroom and takes a quick look through the cracked door. She sees Mike sitting up in bed, stretching and rubbing his face trying to wake up more.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"You're up early." He states.

"Randomly felt like it." She shrugs.

He gets up and walks over to the bathroom, opens the door and stands in the doorway watching her.

"Can I help you?" She says, running the straightener over her hair one last time.

"Oh, just admiring your beauty." He smiles, she blushes and hides behind her hair.

"You can't hide that from me. You're cute when you blush, especially when you try to hide it."

Her cheeks get redder. He chuckles and walks over to her, then wraps his arms around her.

He then proceeds to kiss her cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She replies, unplugging her straightener and setting it on the counter before turning in his arms and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Your hair's a mess haha." She says, ruffling his hair after she pulls away.

"Haha very funny."

"Well it's true." She says, still laughing and ruffling his hair again.

"Cut it out." He laughs, grabbing her hands.

"I think now I made it worse haha."

He narrows his eyes at her and she giggles.

"It's easy to fix, you got shorter hair than mine." She points out.

"True." He concedes.

"Yours is getting long." Mike adds, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"Well I haven't gotten it cut lately. Remember we're kind of busy a lot so I can't really get that done."

"I like it long." He murmurs while still playing with her hair.

"I can tell." She giggles.

"Well can you blame me?" He chuckles and she laughs.

"Just for you, I'll let it grow as long as I can take it. I might get it trimmed every now and then but I won't do any drastic cuts." She tells him.

"Good." He smiles.

"Now it's time for you to get ready, we have a busy day don't we?" She says slipping out of his arms.

"Yeah, I'm doing something for Mtv today."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, I'm going to be dancing."

"Get to put your skills to the test again huh?"

"Haha yeah." He chuckles.

"We can go get breakfast if you get ready quick enough." She smiles and moves out of the room.

"Sounds good." He says, walking out himself and grabbing clothes to change into to.

She plops on the bed and playfully smacks his butt as he walks by. He spins around to look at her and she just laughs.

"Very funny." He says, grabbing clothes and then heading back towards the bathroom.

"I thought it was." She giggles.

He shakes his head amusedly, chuckling and heading into the bathroom to change. She lays across the bed, watching a random tv he's done, he walks out and starts heading back over to his stuff to get other things to put on like his shoes and whatnot. She glances over and then does a double take, admiring how buff he looks in that shirt. He looks up from his bag and sees her staring.

"I can tell you like what you see." He smirks, before putting another shirt on.

She pouts a little and then gives a half smirk.

"Of course."

"You'll get to see again later, don't worry." He chuckles, seeing her reaction to him covering up and she giggles.

"Ready?" He asks, after finishing putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket.

"Mmhmm." She nods, getting up and putting her own jacket on.

He opens the door and waits for her to walk out.

"After you." He says, holding the door.

"Why thank you." She laughs lightly.

"You're very welcome." He returns the laugh and they head down the hall into the elevator to head to breakfast.

Meanwhile I grumble and roll over into Alex who chuckles. Then he notices I'm frowning and moving restlessly.

"CareBear?" He shakes me gently.

I'm still moving restlessly, not waking up yet. I start talking in my sleep, saying things like 'no' and 'leave me alone' and etc. Alex whispers in soothingly in my ear while rubbing my arms lightly. I jolt awake from the dream, and look around the room. I see the hotel room and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You alright love?" Alex asks with concern.

"I will be in maybe a few minutes...I have to recover from that nightmare." I say and he hugs me to him.

"It was like last night all over again, 'cept this time Cody successfully dragged me away."

"Just remember, you're safe now and he tries that again I'm going to kill him."

"Yeah and mess up that pretty little face of his. I let him off on a warning last night."

"That's my girl." Alex smiles.

"Next time I wont hesitate to really mess that face up."

Alex leans down and kisses me.

"He'll get what's coming to him, don't worry." He assures me and I nod.

"Haha you got messy hair." I laugh, ruffling it like Aly did to Mike's.

"Quit it." He laughs.

"And what if I don't?" I ask, still doing it.

He rolls over and pins me to the mattress, tickling me.

"Stop...can't...breathe...!" I say inbetween laughs.

He finally stops and lets me breathe, watching with a smirk. I proceed to ruffle his hair again.

"Psych!" I laugh.

"Hey!" He laughs, proceeding to tickle me again.

Instead of trying to stop him by telling him to, I manage to reach up a hand and drag my nails across his neck to get him to stop. He stills and sinks into me, sighing. That's when I stop and manage to slide out and out of bed.

"Sneaky." He pouts.

"You know it." I laugh, then reaching over and ruffling his hair real quick and jumping back before he could get me again.

"I'll be planning my revenge." He says, narrowing his eyes.

"Ooooh I'm so scared." I fake being scared.

"You should be."

"Uh-huh, suuurre." I laugh, before walking over to my things to get clothes to wear.

"I'll get you when you least expect it." Alex calls as I go into the bathroom.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" I yell from the now closed bathroom.

Alex changes while I'm in the bathroom. After finishing everything, I walked out of the bathroom trying to get the awful nightmare out of my head. But when I walked out of the bathroom, I had literally stopped in my tracks. Alex looks up and then smirks.

"Like what you see?" He teases.

"Oh...I don't know..." I trail off.

"Oh really." He raises and eyebrow.

"Really." I tease.

He gets off the bed and walks over, backing me into the wall.

"But the look on your face says otherwise." He whispers with his lips inches from mine.

"I...don't know...what you're...talking about." I manage to say.

"You sure about that?" He smirks.

"Well..." I start to say and he decides to cut me off with a kiss.

I decide to pull myself closer, and not let go. After a little bit, he pulls away.

"You got to stop distracting me like that." I say, after catching my breath and still clinging to him.

"You know you love it."

"You think I don't know how that makes you feel. But oh, I know." He smirks and I giggle.

Then there's a knock on the door. Alex walks over and opens it.

"Oh, hey John."

"Hey, mind if I talk to Carly?"

Alex shakes his head and looks over to me.

"Come in John. What do you want to talk about?" I say, motioning him to walk in.

He walks in and sees my red face.

"What hap...nevermind, I don't want to know." He starts to say and then changes his mind.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"So what's up John?"

"Just want to let you know, I have a lot of things in store for Wade tomorrow night."

"Good. Give him hell."

"Plan on it. He's done enough to you and me, and he deserves what's coming to him."

"Damn right he does." Alex mutters.

"Of course part of the beating will be for you Riley. I know you want him hurt as much as I do."

"Thanks John." Alex nods.

"Now I saw what happened on Smackdown Carly. How're you holding up?"

"I'm...okay." I say.

"I had a nightmare...but other than that I'm okay." I add.

"Well I'm sure the nightmares will subside."

"Just as long as he doesn't try anything else. Him, Ted or Wade and the rest of Nexus." I reply

"Hopefully they'll get the message."

"After tomorrow night, hopefully. Do me a favor, actually do Aly and I both a favor if you can. Beat up every single one of them until you can get to Wade in your match."

"You got it." John smirks.

"Thanks. So anything else you need to talk about or was that it?"

"That was pretty much it, other than checking on you and Boo." He shrugs.

"Well I appreciate it. Thanks for making sure I was okay after last night."

"Don't mention it, I'm just doing my thing as a big brother."

I hug him after that comment.

"And you're doing an awesome job."

"Thanks." He chuckles, hugging me back.

"Awww do I get hugs too?" Aly asks from the doorway of the connecting door between our rooms, holding a smoothie in one hand.

He lets me go and looks over at her and starts walking over.

"Oh of course you do." He chuckles, hugging her.

"I feel loved. So what's up Sully?" She laughs, returning the hug.

"Oh I was just telling Carly and Alex that I will be sure to give Wade a hell of a beating tomorrow night. I also wanted to make sure Carly was alright after what happened last night."

"Ah. Yeah, we got lucky last night, both of us."

"As long as you're both not hurt...physically."

"Physically we're fine. Emotionally...well.." She trails off and shrugs.

"Yeah I could've guessed. But hey Mike's there for you, Alex is there for you Carly, and I'm here for the both of you."

Aly and I both nod and smile. Alex wraps his arms around me and she feels arms snake around her from behind.

"He's promised to beat up every member of Nexus until he gets to Wade in his match." I say to Aly.

"Thanks." She looks at John.

"I'll be sure to give Gabriel an even worse beating than the rest of them." He winks.

"Oh please do." Aly laughs.

"You have my word that I will do that."

"Thanks Cena." Mike says from behind Aly.

"You're welcome. He shouldn't be trying to ruin your relationship. You're happy together. I guess he's just so thick headed he doesn't understand that."

"All of them are messed up in the head, Maryse included. They just don't get it." Aly sighs, sipping at her smoothie.

"Hopefully one of these days that changes. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder wherever I go." I add.

"I know." Aly agrees.

"I'm sure they'll get the message soon. In the meantime we all have to be careful." John states and we all nod.

"Alright, I should get going now. I'll see you guys later." John says.

"Bye Sully/John/Cena."

He waves bye before disappearing through the door leading out to the hallway.

"Where did you two go?" Alex asks Mike and Aly curiously.

"Out to breakfast and then we stopped at a smoothie place." Mike replies, stealing sips of her smoothie.

"Sounds like fun." I say.

"Uh-huh."

"So anything we're doing today?" I ask.

"I have a thing for MTV." Mike says.

"What kind of thing?"

"Dancing."

"Yep, he gets to put his skill to the test once again." Aly smiles.

"That sounds entertaining." I say.

"I'm sure it's going to be haha." She laughs, Mike smirks and shrugs.

"Well when is that happening?"

"Bout a half hour." Mike responds.

"Well I want to see this, so good thing I'm changed."

We hang around for a while, before leaving to go to the dance studio where Mike is going to be doing the dancing. We get there and the three of us go sit out of the way

"Miz, Julie...have either one of you cha cha'd before?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm going to teach you a thing or two about the cha cha."

Aly stifles a laugh.

"You are?" The instructor laughs.

"That's how good I am."

"Okay."

We all look at each other amusedly. They go over and go through some of the steps.

"Oooh so far so good." The instructor says.

"Jealous? Jealous of the hip action? No?" Mike asks, looking away.

Aly has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

They work on some more of the moves, together now in pairs.

"You have this sort of persona of kind of being a douchebag a little bit, but just..."

"Really?" Mike exclaims amused.

"Let me tell you something, I am totally not a douchebag."

"Douchebag? Really?" Aly whispers to me.

They go through some more moves, and they move onto spinning.

"How many times do you uh...how many turns?"

"Until he stops."

Julie just laughs.

"Oh I can go as many as I want."

"He's going to make me dizzy just watching."

He practices the spinning until she tells him to stop.

"Stop...I'm getting dizzy." Julie laughs.

"Get ready to throw up Julie."

Aly tries not to watch too close, not only to keep from getting dizzy but to keep from getting jealous. After that, they switch to dancing regularly again for a little bit, this time Mike has his championship belt over his shoulder.

"Woo." Mike says.

"My name is the Miz. And Cena you're going down!" Julie imitates Mike after they stopped dancing for a while and we snicker.

After stopping for a while after that, Julie is pulling Mike backwards.

"Come back into the ring." She says laughing and Mike walks with her being the dork he is.

Then after that, they work on more of the dance moves.

"So why did you decide to do reality tv?"

"Uh I always enjoyed the tv show The Real World. And all my friends were telling me when I

was trying out, that I wasn't going to make it. And I kinda did."

Aly watches them and then turns most of her attention back to her smoothie, trying to squish the simmering jealousy. They go back to focusing on the dance and when they finish the instructor tells them that it was good. While they were just fooling around, Mike start fist pumping with the funniest look on his face.

"Oh god." I snicker.

Aly snickers and coughs, smoothing going down the wrong way.

"You okay Windy?" Alex asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. Went down the wrong way." She wheezes, coughing.

"Our cha cha is going to be better than yours." Mike tells the instructor.

"Wow. Game on."

"Oh it's on?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh it's on?"

"To music."

Then Mike does this little hand motion thing to the instructor.

"Heyyy, my music." I say after 'I Like It' starts to play.

After they end Mike gets applause.

"Thank you. Thank you. That was good." Mike says high fiving Julie.

"I told you, I told you." He says into the camera.

Aly does end up smiling a little and then she gets up to throw out her empty smoothie. Once the cameras go off, Mike walks over to us.

"What was with that fist pumping?" I laugh at the image still in my mind from seeing it.

"Oh be quiet." He retorts.

"I think your right, he belongs on Jersey Shore haha." I say to Aly laughing and she laughs.

"But that was really good." I admit, Aly and Alex nod.

"You definately used your skills." She says.

"Well I had an excellent teacher." He smiles at her and she smiles lightly.

"So what now? Just the rest of the day to relax?"

"Actually, one more thing before we go." Mike says, turning to Aly and holding out his hand.

"I told them you'd taught me and they want to see the dance we did."

"Mike, I'm not prepared to dance. I mean I'm not even wearing heels like we I did when we practiced."

"We can fix that." Julie offers from behind Mike.

"Go and do it." I nudge her.

"Come on Windy." Alex adds, laughing a little.

"Please?" Mike asks her, looking with the sad eyes.

"Oh alright, just quit making that face." She sighs.

She grabs his hand and he smiles, then they walk farther out into the room. She then goes

with Julie and switches into a skirt and heels they have, coming back out and finding that I've given my Ipod to the people with the speakers so that they have the proper music. And ironically in the one end of the room, there are stairs just like the ones at the event. We all sit back and watch as the music starts and they start the dance. Everyone is watching intently. Soon they strike the last post and she spins around afterwards, hugging Mike with a smile. All of us were clapping.

"No wonder you caught on so fast today." The instructor says.

"I had a great teacher." Mike grins down at her and she blushes.

"We also did that same dance." I add, referring to Alex and myself.

"We all did it together."

"Very nice." The instructor comments.

After that, she heads back to change into her regular clothes. We're all talking amongst ourselves, waiting for her to come out so that we can leave. She comes out in her clothes.

"Alright, we're good." She says.

We all say goodbye to each other, and then we walk out and outside to the car and get in. Aly and Mike in the front, Alex and I in the back.

"So what now?"

"We can go back to the hotel and just relax. I'm sure you and Alex want to do something since you spent the entire day the other day in your room." He says to you.

"Yes, that was a very much needed alone time day." I reply.

"I don't care about going out." She shrugs.

"Well we can make a decision when we get back." Mike says.

We nod and the rest of the ride to the hotel is fairly quiet.

"Okay, I don't know about you but that silence was killing me." I say, as we get out of the car.

Alex and Mike chuckle and she shakes her head amusedly.

"Guess what? I bet you can't catch me before we reach our room." I challenge Alex.

"Oh yeah?" He smirks.

"I bet you $20."

"I don't want money, think of something more fun."

"Hmmmm, it'll take me a while to think of something."

"You two have fun with that." Aly says walking towards the hotel.

"Gah, my mind's drawing a blank...oh well." I say after Aly and Mike disappear inside the hotel.

"How about whoever wins gets a kiss and gets to pick where we go on our next date?" Alex

suggests.

"Hmmm...deal."

"Alright, on 3. 1...2...3!"

We both bolt towards the entrance to the hotel. I manage to get ahead of him when we get inside.

"Oh what now?" I laugh.

"Damn." He laughs.

The race is stopped while we take the elevator up, but as soon as those door open I bolt down the hallway.

"I'm gonna win!"

He races after me and catches me.

"Now what?" He snickers.

"Oh damn, you got me." I laugh.

"I'd like the first part of my prize now." He grins.

"You would, wouldn't you?" I ask snickering, before turning around in his arms.

He nods, his grin turning to a smirk. I smile and then move closer, but I stop just inches before his lips.

"Oh come on." He mumbles.

"It's killing you isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You're not the only one who can torture around here." I snicker.

"So I see."

I decide that he's had enough torture for now, and I finally kiss him. He pulls me as close as possible, not caring that we're still out in the hall where people can see. I hear a throat clear not too long after, I peek open an eye and look to see Ted. I just close my eye and flip him off. He huffs angrily and storms off. I just laugh to myself and manage to pull away. Alex is kind of dazed.

"Yoo hoo." I snap my fingers in front of his face laughing.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"Welcome back to Earth." I snicker.

"Haha very funny."

"'Come on dazey, let's head in." I laugh, opening the door.

He rolls his eyes but chuckles and follows me. After walking in, I walk over to the bed and fall backwards onto it and cross my arms over my eyes.

"I woke up way too early today." I mutter.

"How about we lay for an hour or two and then go out and do something?" Alex suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." I nod.

Alex kicks off his shoes and tosses his jacket on the chair before walking to me.

"Gotta take off your jacket and shoes love." He chuckles.

"Do I really have to?" I joke.

"You want to be uncomfortable?" He raises and eyebrow.

"No, I guess not."

He helps me pull them off and he climbs into the bed, sliding me over into my spot. As I lay there, I mess around on my phone. Checking for any messages seeing as my phone was on silent the whole time we were gone. I go into my voicemail and see that I have 3 messages. I listen to each one. One was from Wade, the 2nd was from Cody and the 3rd was from Ted. I just shake my head at the messages and delete them. Meanwhile Mike and Aly get into their room and she pulls her shoes off, tossing them to the corner and then laying her jacket across the back of a chair. She then goes over, jumps and plops onto the bed.

"That was a fun thing. You saw how good I was." Mike comments.

"Mmm...I was watching but at the same time I was trying not to." She says, rolling onto her stomach and drawing patterns on the bed with her finger.

He looks at her confused but it clicks in his head why.

"Ohh, you were feeling jealous."

She flushes a little and bites her lip, looking at the mattress.

"I was trying not to." She mumbles.

"But it was hard not to..."

She tilts her head in acknowlegement.

"Awww."

She purses her lips.

"Only you would find jealousy cute." She murmurs.

"Of course I would. But you had nothing to worry about back there."

"Still didn't stop me from feeling it." She shrugs, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head.

He kneels down next to the bed and puts his face close to her, waiting for her to remove the pillow. She moves it and then jumps at seeing him so close.

"Hi."

"Hi." She says dryly with one hand over her heart.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"You look tired."

"Mmm." She nods a little.

"I think the rest of today should be 'our' alone time." She adds.

"I think so too." He agrees.

She pushes the pillow back up and then scooches over to her spot. He gets up and takes off his shoes, then lays on the bed in his spot, next to her and she curls up against him.

"I'm glad you aren't like other guys and freak out over jealousy." She says quietly, laying a light kiss on his neck.

"Well like I said, I'm special."

"That's for sure." She giggles.

"But you're special too you know." He adds.

"Not that special." She shakes her head.

"You're special enough for me."

She sighs and smiles.

"But anyway, if you're a bit tired, maybe you should sleep for a bit. I can always wake you up in a while or so."

"I guess but it might take a while to fall asleep."

"I can probably help with that."

She looks at him curiously.

"Think about it. What do I always do, that ends up making you fall asleep faster?"

She giggles faintly and presses his hand against her back.

"Love you." She nuzzles her nose against his before laying her head on his chest.

"Love you too." He replies, then running his hand up and down her back.

She does end up falling asleep faster. I've also fallen asleep and the guys let us sleep for a few hours before waking us up.

"Five more minutes.." I mumble.

"Come on babe, you've slept long enough." Alex says.

"...fine..." I mumble, getting up.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm...well we haven't gone swimming or whatever in a while. Use the pool?" I ask, after racking my brain for ideas.

"Sounds good." He agrees.

I get up and grab a suit out of my bag and head into the bathroom to change. Once I was ready, I grabbed towels and walked out.

"Ready?"

Alex is sitting on the bed, changed.

"Yeah." He says, getting up.

We leave the room and head down the hall to the elevator, and make our way into the pool area. But I let out a sigh of frustration after seeing Ted and Maryse in the pool.

"Greaaattt."

"Don't let him bother you, I'll kick his ass if he tries anything." Alex says in my ear.

"I don't even think Maryse is going to let him. She may be catching onto his stalking of me. I think that's why he hasn't been as bad as Wade or Cody."

"Good point." He agrees.

"But who knows...anything can happen." I say and Alex nods.

"But I am so not going into that pool right now...not with HIM still there."

"And that is why there's a jacuzzi." Alex says, steering me over to it.

We both get in and I go to sit opposite him, but he stops me.

"No, you come over here."

I get close enough and he grabs my wrist, pulling me down onto his lap.

"You would." I laugh, leaning back into him and he grins.

Meanwhile, Mike is still trying to wake Aly up.

"Come on Lyssa, get up."

"Nuh-uh..." She whines.

"You've slept long enough. You sleep anymore, you wont sleep tonight." He states and then she opens her eyes.

"Happy?" She mumbles dryly.

"Yes, but I meant 'get up' as in get out of bed. I want to take you out tonight as part of our alone time."

"Out where?"

"I was thinking maybe dinner, since it is the evening now."

"Do I need to dress up or no?"

"No, what you're wearing is fine."

"Just let me fix my hair." She yawns, sitting up and going to slide off the bed.

He nods and grabs his jacket and puts it on, while waiting for her. She comes out, sliding her headband back onto her head. She pulls on her jacket and slips on her shoes.

"Okay, let's go."

They head out of the room and into the elevator, then downstairs. On their way to the lobby, they pass the doors leading into the pool area. Alex and I see Maryse start to get all mad as she looks through the doors. We turn and look ourselves and see Mike and Aly walking past, his arm around her as he kisses her forehead. I just shake my head amusedly at Maryse's reaction and mutter in a singing voice 'jealous', Alex snickers.

Aly and Mike head out of the hotel and get into the car, and he drives off and finds a place where they can eat.

"You're sweet, you know that?" She smiles and giggles, kissing his cheek as he holds the door open.

"I know. A totally different person than what you see in the ring." He smiles.

"Very true but I'm not completely the same in the ring either." She says while lacing their fingers together as they wait to be seated.

"Most of us aren't. All depends on the person."

"Right." She nods.

Someone walks over, and grabs menus, leading them to an empty table. They sit down, order, and just enjoy their quiet dinner. While they wait for the food to get to the table, they kept teasing each other and etc. She teases him and then runs her foot up the side of his leg, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you're going to do that now huh?" He asks chuckling and she just giggles.

He leans forward over the table slightly, and motions for her to do the same. She does it warily. He waits a while, before leaning in and starts kissing her. She smiles and kisses back, breaking it after a bit.

"Table's in the way." She comments, laughing a little.

They both sit back in their chairs, and just in time because the food had arrived. They eat and talk, keeping the conversation light by throwing in teases and jokes. After they were done, he left the money for the bill and they walked back outside.

"Any ideas of what you want to do now? Or do you just want to head back?" He asks.

"I don't have any ideas." She shakes her head.

"I kind of feel like going and hiding in the room. Next full free day I want to do what Dolce and DC did the other day and spend the day in the room by ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles.

She giggles and smiles as they climb into the car and head back to the hotel. In the meantime Ted and Maryse left, so Alex and I had switched to the pool.

"Finally." I say as I slip into the pool.

I turn around and see Alex looking at me in a strange way, but it clicks in my mind what he's thinking.

"Oh no..."

He smirks devilishly and hums the Jaws theme. I start moving backwards.

"No you don't." I laugh.

"Uh-huh." He slowly moves forward.

I back up all the way until I bump into the wall of the pool, him still coming towards me. I go to move to the left, but he moves that way. I go to move to the right and he moves that way too.

"Crap..." I say to myself.

He braces a hand on either side of you and smirks.

"Don't you dare do, what I think you're going to do." I say.

"I'll be nice." He laughs, leaning down.

"Okay good." I say as he makes contact with the other side of my neck, mixing it up between kissing and biting.

He does that for a little while and then pulls back. But he doesn't move so that I can move. I

decide to be sneaky and disappear underwater and swim past him and to the other side of the pool.

"Hey!"

"Hi." I laugh and wave innocently, then he swims after me.

I duck back down underwater and swim away, and appear back on the side of the pool we originally were on.

"Over here." I laugh.

"You're a little sneak, you know that?"

"Yes I know. And I'm proud of it."

Meanwhile Mike and Aly get back to the hotel and walk in, still laughing and in good moods.

"I have another idea. How about we spend the rest of the night watching movies?" Mike suggests as soon as they walk back into their room.

"Sure." She agrees.

"Just got to change out of these clothes first." He says, she nods and picks out some pajamas.

She goes and changes quickly. Once she comes out, she put the clothes she had on into her bag, then she turns around to see Mike with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Your face says otherwise." She points out, walking over to the bed.

"I didn't know you had that." He refers to her pjs.

"I just got it not that long ago. I just didn'e wear it because the other hotel rooms had been

colder." She shrugs.

"Ah, well I like it." He smiles.

She laughs as his eyes are practically glued to her legs.

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

"Huh?" He says looking back up.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay since it is you. Anyone else would have been smacked."

"So just pick any movie?" He asks, on the menu screen of On Demand.

"As long as it isn't a horror movie then go for it." She says, sliding onto the bed and over to

him.

"I know you well enough now to never pick a horror movie." He chuckles.

"Thank you."

He picks a movie and they start watching it, but for him it was kind of hard to watch because he was kind of distracted by her.

"Can I help you?" She laughs lightly, looking up at him.

"You are very distracting right now." He smirks.

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Really?" She teases.

"You're stealing my line, but yeah really."

"Sorry but there isn't much I can do about that." She snickers.

"Really?" He starts again.

"Really." She laughs.

"Really?" He says again, but getting closer.

"Really."

"You know I can easily distract you too right now." He smirks.

"Oh really." She raises her eyebrows and smirks.

"Okay, we are not going to play the 'really' game all night." He laughs.

"But it's fun." She giggles.

"More fun than this...?" He trails off, then leaning down and kissing her.

"No." She mumbles against his lips.

"That's what I thought." He mumbles back.

She pulls him closer, the movie forgotten though it still plays in the background. That goes on for a while and when they do finally pull away, the movie was rolling the credits.

"Oops we missed the whole movie."

"We merely got distracted." He adds, kissing her quickly one last time before settling back into his spot in the bed.

"It was your fault." She laughs.

"You started the distracting, you're to blame too." He chuckles.

"But you're the one that got distracted by me. I wasn't even doing anything." She points out.

"Well yeah but...fine it was my fault." He admits.

"That's what I thought." She laughs.

He turns on his side and drapes an arm over her waist.

"Let's go to sleep."

She giggles faintly and moves so that her lips are barely brushing his.

"Just so you know, you're distracting too, Mr. I-don't-wear-a-shirt-to-bed."

"Don't tempt me." He teases.

"And what if I do?" He teases right back.

"We're not going to get sleep tonight. We need all the rest we can get before the pay per view tomorrow. You don't want me tired for the match and risk losing it do you?"

"No." She sighs.

"Then let's sleep." He says, but manages to quickly kiss her again.

"You sneak." She narrows her eyes.

"And pretty damn proud of it." He smiles.

She draws him into a longer kiss and then when they break apart, I lay down to sleep.

"Night babe." She says with a smug smirk tugging at her lips.

"Night." He replies.

Meanwhile Alex and I are heading back from the pool.

"Gah, my muscles are going to be sore in the morning." I say, moving my arms around.

"Its a good thing you don't have a match then." Alex says.

"Thank god for that. Again I'm going to say this, be careful tomorrow night, well try to." I say, as we reach our room and walk in.

"I'll try." He assures me.

After walking into the room, I go over to my bag and grab something to wear to bed and change in the bathroom. I come out after brushing my hair from the chlorine in the pool, and throw my stuff into my bag. Alex looks up and his jaw drops, eyes going wide. I snicker to myself from hearing him, then turn around.

"What?" I ask, even though I already know.

"I've never seen you in that before."

"Oh this old thing? I've had this for a while. It's a tad warmer in this hotel room than the

others so, that's why I'm wearing it."

"Well it's hot."

"You would say that." I giggle, walking over to the bed and he nods.

"You should wear that more often."

"We'll see, depending on how warm the hotels are." I laugh.

"And one more thing...my eyes are up here." I say, taking his face in one of my hands and lifting it up so he looks at me.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly.

"It's fine. You I will allow that from." I say, climbing into bed next to him and he grins lightly.

"Mine." He says, immediately pulling me into him.

I smile and giggle.

"And you are mine." I add.

"Right." He agrees.

"Well, we should get rest. Since we have a long day and night tomorrow. Need you to be rested up if you're going to be helping Mike in his match against Randy."

"Night love." He nods, kissing me lightly.

"Night."


	121. TLC Pay Per View

Well the day has finally come. It's Sunday and that means it's TLC. Aly and I can't be out during Mike's match of course, because it's a tables match and it can be dangerous for the both of us. The only brightside of this is that we don't have matches. We get a pay per view off, only because this is one of the more dangerous ones. You know considering it's called TLC for Tables, Ladders and Chairs. The only diva match tonight is Natalya and Beth against LayCool in the first ever Tables match. They're going to lose for sure, and I can't wait to see that. I wake up in the morning, not in my usual spot in bed. Actually I woke up laying ontop of Alex, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Now I have no idea how I ended up here, but knowing him and his grabby self, he did it in his sleep and won't remember it when he wakes up. I struggle in his arms to get free, but it's no use...he's too strong.

"Damn him for being stronger than me." I mutter.

He shifts and starts to wake up, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hi?" He says sleepily, confusion written across his face.

"Don't ask me why I'm like this. I woke up like this."

"Oookay."

"I'm thinking that you and your grabby self did this in your sleep." I say and he grins

sheepishly.

"You must've been having a good dream." I laugh.

"Guess so."

"You ever plan on letting me go?" I as and he thinks about it.

"Nope." He answers.

"I didn't think so."

"I'm going back to sleep...night." I say, burying my face into his neck.

Alex chuckles and decides to just lay there for a while. After that while, he decides to get up to get dressed and whatnot.

"Okay CareBear, you got to let me go."

"Uh-uh." I mumble, shaking my head.

"I need to get up, I'm going to move you. You can stay laying in bed, I'm just getting up because I want to change for the day." He says, trying to move me to the side and off of him.

"No." I whine, clinging.

"Carly...come on. Work with me here."

I shake my head vigorously.

He unwraps my arms from around him and immediately pins me.

"Now stay."

"Awww." I pout

Then the door to connect the rooms opens, revealing Aly and Mike.

"Well well, what do we have here?" She teases.

"Nothing..." Alex says.

"It don't look like nothing DC." She snickers.

"Be quiet Windy."

"Nope." She jokes, as he lets me go and gets up and I sit up as well.

"Carls...what in god's name are you wearing?" Mike asks.

"A nightgown?"

"Doesn't look like one."

"Thanks...dad." I say sarcastically and Aly snickers.

"Aly's isn't much better." I then point out, looking at hers.

"Well that's different, she's my girlfriend...not you."

Aly shakes her head in amusement.

"And if I was, do you know how weird that would've been?"

"Awkwarrrrrrd."

"You two just go back in your little room."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." She says, tugging on Mike's arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He says, and they both disappear back into the room.

She dives back under the covers, laying in their still warm spots. As soon as he's laying back in his spot, he immediately grabs her and pulls her closer to him. She curls into him, burying her face in his neck and he yawns a bit.

"It's too early." He mutters.

"Mmmhmm."

"I might end up falling back asleep, letting you know now."

He doesn't get an answer since she's drifted off. He sense that she's sleeping again, and he grabs the blanket and pulls it over the two of them, drifting off to sleep himself with his head resting on hers. Meanwhile Alex gets up to get dressed and I just lay there in bed, falling back asleep. I do end up falling back asleep, but it's not long after that when I jolt awake from yet another nightmare. I just sigh and plant my face into the pillow. Alex had been in the doorway after changing and saw me faceplant in the pillow.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." My voice muffled.

He sighs and sits on the bed beside me, brushing my hair back.

"I wish I could make those go away."

"I do to. I hope Cody's happy. He's traumatized me, or well that's what it seems like anyway."

"Hopefully a few days away from the WWE will be good for you." Alex says with a frown.

"I just have to survive tonight, Raw and Smackdown...well that is if Mike is appearing on Smackdown again."

"More than likely."

"That reminds me, we're going to have to find someone to stay with you and Windy while Mike and I are out for his match tonight."

"John maybe."

"But we'll see when we actually get there tonight." I add.

"Right."

"I just can't wait for next week, when we're on vacation. I want these nightmares to stop."

"I know love, I know."

Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room, she shoots up in bed, miraculously not waking Mike. She covers her face and sighs.

"Effing nightmares."

"Why, why, why. Get out of my head damn it." She says, laying back down.

She sighs again and rubs her face. Mike moves slightly from next to her, and starts to wake up, seeing her sigh and rub her face.

"Nightmares again?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come here." He says, opening his arms.

She scooches over to lay against him.

"Hopefully being away from the WWE for a few days or so will stop these nightmares." He says.

"I hope so." She mumbles.

"We got TLC tonight, Raw tomorrow and Smackdown Tuesday...after that we can head out

to your place for our vacation."

"The sooner we can get out of here, the better. I'll feel safer when I'm at home."

"Right." He agrees.

"I know I'm safe with you but they are just getting to be too crafty." She sighs as he plays with her hair.

"I know. We'll have to get someone to watch you and Carls while Alex and I are out there for

my match against Randy tonight."

"I'm sure John will be up for it, provided he isn't dealing with Nexus."

"Right. Well I guess we'll have to wait till tonight to see what's going to happen."

She nods in agreement.

"You want to try going back to sleep? Or are you just awake for the day?"

"I don't know, that was one of the bad ones." She murmurs.

"I'm still tired but that image is just stuck on replay."

"Well, if you want to go back to sleep that's okay. If you don't think you can, that's okay too. I'm

here for you." He says.

She pulls away from his neck and looks at him.

"You are too sweet." She giggles faintly.

"I know." He smiles.

"Modest too." She jokes.

"But you still love me."

"I do. Even though you're full of it." She teases.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really." She laughs.

"Really?"

"You really like that word don't you?" She laughs.

"No...really?"

"Okay that's enough." She pokes him.

"No more of the 'really' game." She adds, laughing.

"Really?"

"Hey, what did I tell you?" She jokes.

"...really?" He smirks.

She rolls over on top of him and stares him down.

"Cut it out."

"Really?"

She covers his mouth with hers, kissing him to get him quiet. He does manage to

mumble 'really' one last time before going quiet completely. She breaks the kiss and stares at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting to see if he'll say it again.

"Don't worry, I'll stop...for now." He smirks.

"Goofball." She snorts.

"Your goofball." He corrects.

"True..." She smiles.

"You know, it must be a relief for you to not be in a match tonight." He says to her.

"Yes and no. I hate not having anything to do but at the same time it's nice ton ot have to defend my title, plus it's an extra day of rest to make sure my head is okay." She replies.

"And the only matches are either Tables, Ladders, or Chairs...or even all three. Very dangerous." He adds.

"Right, even though ladders are more my specialty."

"And plus, I don't want to see you hurt. Well besides the fact of your head being sensitive for a while."

"I know but I'm going to have to get back in the ring soon you know. LayCool and some of the other Divas aren't just going to sit around and wait for me to heal." She points out.

"I know. Hopefully your head gets better over our christmas vacation."

"Hopefully but I may not even get to rest that long, I could get put in a match tomorrow night if the GM feels like it."

"Right, well we'll have to see what happens."

"Mmhmmm." She nods.

He sighs and stretches a bit.

"Got to make a trip to the gym sometime today."

"That means we have to get up...aww..."

"Don't have to get up now."

"You know I think Dolce had some new marks on her neck this morning. Somebody must have been Shark Boy again." She says.

"Haha, wonder when that happened." Mike chuckles.

"I'm guessing yesterday while we were gone."

"Well hopefully she'll be able to hide them this time."

"They weren't that bad, they were like the ones you did to me." She laughs.

"Even though mine are pretty much gone now."

"I can fix that." He smirks.

"No...no piranha." She says scooching away warily as he grins devilishly.

"Oh yes." He replies.

"Noooo."

"Yes." He says, moving closer.

"No."

"You can't stop me."

She scrunches up her neck and braces her palms against his chest.

"Oh, like that's going to work." He says, grabbing your hands.

She whines but keeps her neck scrunched up.

"No."

He smirks as he gets closer. It seems like he's going for her neck, but he changes course and ends up kissing her on the lips. She squeaks in surprise and then relaxes into it.

"You're sneaky you know that right?" She mumbles.

"Of course." He smirks.

"But you love me no matter what." He adds, after pulling away.

She nods with a smile.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed. You can feel free to just stay laying here if you want." He

says, getting up.

"Mmkay."

He gets up and grabs clothes from his bag to wear and does the usual routine of going into the bathroom to change. She pulls his pillow over and curls up with it, dazing in and out.

"Awww." He says, coming out of the bathroom.

"Mmm?" She opens one eye sleepily.

"You just look so cute."

She closes her eye and then shortly after, she hears a clicking sound.

"You better not be taking pictures."

"Oh I'm not."

"Yes you are. Cut it out."

"You can't prove I'm taking pictures."

"Bet I'd find pictures on your phone."

"Ah, but you're not getting my phone." He chuckles.

"You're lucky I'm too tired and lazy right now. Otherwise you'd be in for it."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"And you better not start that game again."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not starting the 'really' game again." He chuckles.

"Good."

"You can go back to sleep now if you want."

She nods and snuggles down into the pillows. He just sits down on the couch, and relaxes while messing around on his phone as she sleeps. She sleeps for a little while and then another nightmare swoops in. She covers her head with a pillow.

"I give up." She sighs, her voice muffled.

"Another nightmare. Come on, come over here." He says.

She slides out of bed and goes over to him.

"Sit." He says, grabbing her and pulling her down so she's sitting on his lap.

"Now what?" She raises one eyebrow.

"Just try to relax."

She leans against him and sits there for a couple minutes and then she shifts.

"I think I'm going to get dressed now. There's no use in sleeping anymore."

"Alright." He nods and lets her go.

She grabs her clothes and changes in the bathroom.

"Are you going to stay here or come with me hwne I go to the gym?" He asks, when she

comes out from the bathroom.

"I'll go. I'll get bored if I stay here." She replies, placing her clothes in her bag.

"Well I was thinking we could go get something to eat or something real quick and then we

can head to the gym." He suggests.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Alright, let's go." He says, getting up and grabbing his jacket.

Aly pulls hers on and grabs her purse before following him out. Meanwhile, I've fallen bak asleep and nightmareless for once. But Alex is starting to wake me up.

"Come on, you've been sleeping long enough, get up."

"Noooo..." I mumble.

"Don't make me make you get up."

I whine and cling to the pillow. Then he starts poking me.

"Get uuup."

"Noo..."

"You leave me no choice." He says, then pushing his fingers into my sides.

I jump, squealing.

"Haha, now will you get up?"

"Fine." I sulk.

"There I'm up." I say sitting up.

"Good." He grins.

I drag myself out of the bed and head over to my bag and pick out clothes to wear, then head into the bathroom. Alex lays on the bed, waiting. I walk out after changing, yawning and throwing what I had worn to bed back into my bag.

"Damn." Alex says, when he sees me and stops.

"I never fail to amaze you." I laugh.

"You're gorgeous, just so you know."

"As you've said numerous times before. This is what I'm wearing for tonight."

"It's a good thing you won't be ringside 'cause I'd be distracted."

"Well don't I feel special haha."

"You should because you are."

"As are you."

Alex smiles and takes my hand, tugging me closer then pulling me down into a kiss. After a while, I pull away.

"Alright, don't want to get carried away." I laugh and he chuckles.

"So anything we're doing before tonight?"

"I'd like to hit the gym sometime before then."

"Well we can go now if you want."

"Sure."

We grab our jackets and head out. When we got to the gym and walked in, we saw Aly and Mike there too.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hey, what's up?" She responds.

"Oh nothing much. I'm a bit tired, but he insisted that I had to wake up." I laugh, pointing to

Alex.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." She says, yawning a bit.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Not so good. Nightmares. You?"

"Same. I hope this vacation we have after the next couple days helps."

"Me too. I'm sick of them invading my dreams." She sighs.

"We just have to make it through tonight, tomorrow and Tuesday. Then we can head to your place after that. I say we leave as soon as possible so we dont have to see them."

"I agree." She nods as we both sit, watching our boys work out.

After being there for a few hours, we all headed back and started getting ready for the pay per view. After we were all ready, we all started to leave.

"New briefcase huh Mike? Let me guess the WWE Championship's in there." I point out.

"Yes.."

"What happened to the Money In The Bank one?"

"It was time to retire that one."

"It got too beat up didn't it." Aly snickers.

"Well that's what happens when you continuously face plant people into it and use it as a

weapon." I add, he smirks and chuckles.

"Too true."

"But that briefcase is better looking." Aly adds, as we get into the car and head off to the arena.

"More professional looking." I also add.

When we get to the arena, we walk into the room with out things. But Mike and Alex leave for a brief moment to make sure they're ready for when Mike's match comes up.

"Oooh I can't wait to see John destroy Wade tonight."

"Oh I know. Sweet Revenge."

"Well deserved, sweet revenge."

We grin at each other. Just as the show had started, which was Dolph Ziggler against Kofi

for the Intercontinental Championship, Mike and Alex walked back in. We both slide over and make room for them on the couches.

"You know what I think? Vickie has got to stop screaming like a banshee. She's so easily angered. Temper tantrum much?"

"Her and Layla have the most annoying voices."

"Well somebody's got to have it. And if you think about it, Layla is such a drama queen. Wittle crybaby."

"Yeah." Aly nods.

The end of the match came quickly and of course Dolph won. The next match announced was the one between LayCool, Beth and Natalya.

"They better send their asses through a table."

"I really hope they do."

At one point in the match, Beth went through the ropes and fell out of the ring and her head hit the floor in the most painful way.

"Ow. I hope she's okay."

"Oh ouch!"

In the end it came down to Natalya with LayCool in the corner. She was sitting ontop of the ringpost, with the table that was custom made making fun of LayCool below them. After many failed attempts, LayCool went falling back into the table. But the thing is, it didn't break entirely yet.

"Oh come on."

But that's when Natalya jumped off the corner and landed on both of them, making the table finally break and she won the match.

"HAH!"

"Yeah!"

"So cool. Hopefully that shuts them up for now on."

"That would be awesome."

The next match to come up was the #1 contender ladder match between Morrison and Sheamus.

"Oh great, here we go."

"I don't like either." She mutters, eyeing the tv with distaste.

The match was grueling. So many close calls to getting that contract. Just as Morrison was going to get it, Sheamus got up from the ladder he got thrown through that bent.

"What is he like the terminator or something?"

"Seriously, jeez."

But the next move is what made the whole match basicaly end. Morrison was standing on the ladder and did a swift kick to Sheamus' face, knocking him out. That allowed Morrison to climb to the top of the ladder and unhook the contract...winning.

"Oh god."

As the camera faded and a quick commercial came on the screen, a stagehand came in after knocking and said that it was time for Mike's match and then left. We all stand and Aly's trying not to show how worried she is as we hug and kiss them. And just as they leave, John walks in.

"Hey John, thanks for being here with us until Mike's match is over." I say.

"It's cool. I could think of worse things to be doing, you two are fun to chill with." He smiles.

Then suddenly on the tv, the camera's following Wade and Husky as they're walking back to the locker room. When they walk in we hear Slater, Gabriel and McGillicutty coughing and

groaning and the locker room is a mess. We look at john incredulously.

"Damn you really did a number on them." Aly says.

"Well now they won't get involved in my match tonight."

We nod, laughing a little. Wade has a look of worry on his face and he slams the door to the room shut. Then the camera changes to the ring and first to come out was Randy.

"Well here we go."

The smile slides off Aly's face and she begins to chew on her lip, messing with her hands nervously. Randy was gaining control of the match. He went under the ring and pulled out a table and started to set it up, but Mike was coming to and Randy started going after him. Alex seized the opportunity and took the table and put it back under the ring.

"Oh thank god, thank you Alex." I sigh in relief and Aly sighs too.

Mike started to gain momentum for a while. It went back and forth between who had control over the match. At one point Randy was barely moving when Mike was setting up yet another table outside the ring. He thought he had it set up, but when he put Randy on it one side of the table collapsed for not being completely set up.

"Oops haha."

"That sucks." John comments.

He then sets it up the right way and so on. Eventually they both were in the ring and a table was set up in the ring. Mike was about to go through that table, but Alex got involved and he pulled the table away.

"Another save by him, thank you."

"Thank you DC..." Aly sighs in relief.

It was getting towards the end of the match, and the table ws set up in another spot in the ring. The ref was knocked out and out of the ring now. Alex got involved and Randy ended up powerbombing him through the table.

"Not again!"

John and Aly wince. The ref was still out, but Mike looked at Randy who was regaining his strength, then at Alex. He then got a clever idea. He grabbed Alex and pulled him off of the broken table and away from it. He went over to Randy and pulled him onto the broken table, then crawled out of the ring to get the ref. He picked the ref up and made him look in the ring and the ref called the match. Mike had won. We all watch in surprise.

"Wow, that was a clever move."

"Wow, nice." John says.

But as Mike was walking back up the ramp, the ref stopped him. He said that Randy didn't go through the table and that the match was restarting. And that's when Randy started wailing on him.

"Oh no." Aly winces.

A table was set up out of the ring, Randy and Mike were in the ring going at each other. At one point Randy was outside the ropes, and Mike saw the chance to make Randy go through the table. He bumped into Alex who bumped into Randy, sending him through the table for the actual win.

"Yes!"

Mike and Alex were at the top of the ramp as a commercial break came on. They walked back into the room moments later.

"You won!" Aly exclaims.

"Yes I did." Mike grins and laughs as she runs over, hugging him tightly.

"Congrats Mike." John says.

"I'd love to stay for the celebration, but I should start getting ready for my match which is coming up after this next one."

"Yeah, and thanks." Mike nods at him.

He nods at us and then leaves.

"You know what this means though right? He's got to go against Morrison for the title now." I say to Aly about Mike.

She winces and clings tighter to Mike.

"But I guess we don't have to worry about that for a while right now. But anyway, how're you feeling after that table?" I ask, turning to Alex sitting down on the couch.

"I'm alright, a little sore but its been worse."

"Well as long as your alright. That's all that matters."

"Right." He agrees.

"But at least now we can relax for the night." I say, walking over and sitting on him.

He grins and wraps his arms around me. Mike does the same to Aly once he sits down on the other couch and she sits on him as well. We all sit there and watch the World Heavyweight Championship match, and in the end Edge won.

"Well I knew that was going to happen."

"That was pretty much a given."

"Now for John's match."

The camera switches to backstage with Wade and Husky walking through the hall. Wade stops at a doorway just as a chair comes out from the side hitting Husky in the head. John walks out from behind the door.

"Hey! That's all of them. See you out there." He says, walking away.

"Niiiice." Aly laughs.

"Ohhh wittle Monkey Boy looks scared" I say as we see the worried expression on Wade's face.

"He should be."

After the quick commercial break, we come back and first Wade comes out. Then John comes out all fired up and as soon as they were both ready the match starts. Let's just say John had control for most of the match until Wade got control. John eventually gained control back and he started setting up chairs in the ring.

"He's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?"

"I think so..." Aly trails off.

John goes over to Wade and lifts him up on his shoulders and stands infront of the chairs. Then he delivers the AA to Wade through the lined up chairs, goes for the pin and wins.

"HAH! YES! That was epic!"

"Awesome!" Aly cheers.

Wade started crawling his way up the ramp. John watched him and decided that he still wasn't done with him. So he crawled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and started following Wade. He faked going to hit him at first, then kept hitting him in the back with the steel chair. Wade crawled off of the ramp and onto the floor and towards where the wooden thing was where the chairs came from. John hits him again with the steel chair. Then he decided to walk over and lift up the wooden thing and dragged it over to Wade. He lifted it up and hovers it over Wade and just drops it. We hear a loud groan from Wade as the thing drops onto his back.

"Oh I think he's up to something..."

He then looks up at the 23 steel chairs hanging by string as part of the set. He grabs the bottom chair, steps back a bit and then yanks. That made all 23 chairs come raining down right ontop of the wooden thing over Wade.

"Holy crap."

"That was so cool!"

"Hell yeah it was." Aly says in awe.

John heads to the ramp as his music plays again and he's all happy. The screen fades out as the show ends.

"Dude, PERFECT ending." I state and she nods vigorously.

"He so deserves the biggest hug from us. Let's go." I say, standing up and she jumps up.

We like literally rush out of the room in search of him. We spot him and just rush over and both attack him in a hug.

"Whoa whoa!" He exclaims, laughing.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" We both yell.

"He'll be hurting." I smirk evilly.

John matches my smirk with one of his own.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now maybe he's learned a lesson." I thank him.

"You're welcome and hopefully." John replies.

"It's official, you've destroyed The Nexus...FINALLY." Aly adds and he grins.

"There is no way they'll be on Raw tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a good night."

"Hell yes." She grins.

"And on that note, I think I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight without nightmares."

"I'm hoping I can too." She agrees.

"How's your throat feeling though by the way? I know with that chair around your neck and being hit against the ring post really hurt. Looked like it."

"It's a little sore, but I'll be alright."

"That's good. Now we're sure you got some celebrating to do. So we'll let you get to that, and we'll see you tomorrow night." Aly smiles.

John nods, hugs us, and then salutes before jogging off. When we get back to the room, Mike and Alex are already ready to go and waiting for us.

"Let's get out of here." Aly smiles.

We all head out of the room and back to the hotel.


	122. Raw After TLC

Finally Monday Night Raw. Tonight is going to be a very good night. We were all busy getting ready. I for on could not wait until tonight. As soon as we were all set, we headed to the arena and just waited around for the show to start. Aly, me and Mike all went to the curtain to wait to be called out since Mike won last night. Alex went off in a different direction.

"I wonder why he's not coming out with us." I say to Aly, wondering.

"I have no idea." Aly trails off, looking curious.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the winner of last night's WWE Championship match at TLC. And still your WWE Champion, The Miz!"

Mike's music plays and we walk out and he raises the title up in triumph, then we walk down the ramp and get into the ring with Mike all smiles and everything. Aly giggles quietly at his enthusiasm. He grabs a mic as soon as the music fades, we can hear the boos coming from everyone.

"I don't think you heard him correctly. He said, still WWE Champion The Miz!" He exclaims, holding up the title.

Aly smiles and claps.

"You all better get used to hearing, and still the WWE Champion The Miz! Doesn't it have such a nice ring to it? Still WWE Champion, The Miz!"

Aly and I laugh.

"I know it's tough for you all to digest this. You all were expecting something else. You were expecting an announcement..." He trails off, and a 'you suck' chant started.

"Haters."

"Yup."

"I get it, I get it. You all were expecting the announcement of...the new WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" He exclaims and the crowd goes nuts.

"But that didn't happen now did it? I beat Randy Orton, I put him through a table. And now I..." He's cut off by creepy music and the lights fading out.

"What the hell?"

We all look in the direction of the ramp, and all of a sudden Alex comes out in his wrestling gear, but also all dressed up in a coat, chains and cloth tied around his head. Aly puts her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from busting up laughing. I just put a hand over my face and shake my head in amusement.

"Miz...Miiiiz. It is I...the Ghost of Christmas Past." He says in a ghostly voice.

Aly snickers from behind her hand.

"I am here to show you the error of your ways, before it is too late. Behold, your first ever WWE title defeeeeense." He says, and the replay of Mike's match against Jerry plays and Alex gets into the ring in the meantime.

I'm looking at him in amusement while Aly's over in the corner, laughing with her hand over her mouth.

"Error of my ways? I'm actually proud of what I did. I beat a WWE Hall Of Famer and made sure he will never be WWE Champion.I don't regret that moment, and I certainly don't regret any actions I've ever done in the past." Mike says, after the the replay ends and walking over to look at Jerry.

Aly calms down and stops laughing.

"In the ring at least." She corrects to herself.

"I actually believe that the fact is that the reason why I'm standing..." He's cut off again by the same creepy music and out walks Cole in costume.

Aly snickers and so do I.

"Ohhhhh my. I am the Ghost of Christmas present. And I quote!" He exclaims and we both roll our eyes.

"Miz. Miz you need to change. Your actions from last night in the Tables match vs Randy Orton were although vintage, were extremely unexceptable. Miz you retained your championship through nefarious means. Miz, you should be ashamed. You should be ashaaaaamed."

"Pffft, whatever."

"No no no no no no no no no. That's where you're wrong. The actions of a true champion are defined by one sentence and one sentence only." He stops because of the boos.

"Are they still WWE Champions after the match? And yes I was. That is all that matters! Randy Orton underestimated me, and I beat him! So, I have something for Orton. Here's an image to put on your Christmas cards." He says, lifting up the title and smiling.

Aly smiles and laughs lightly.

"Happy Holidays from The Miz!" He exclaims and yet again that creepy music fades and the lights go out.

"Oh what now?"

"Oh jeez."

We all look at the titantron and the picture of the Miz girl comes on the screen except a mouth was added.

"Ooooooh. Oooooh! Miiiiiz, Miiiiiiiz! I am the Ghost of Christmas Future. And I am very angry. You need to see the light and change your ways, or the new #1 contender John Morrison will beat you. Beeaat you I say. Oooooh!"

"Oh my lord." Aly sighs, shaking her head.

"Ghost of Christmas Future, let me tell you something. I am the future. I am the face of this company. I am the most must see champion in WWE history...Charles Dickens himself couldn't write a better story. Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...awesooooome!" He's then cut off by Morrison's music playing and Aly cringes.

While Morrison was walking down to the ring, Cole left and Alex took off the little costume of his, handing it to someone outside the ring.

"You know, that was funny." I giggle.

Alex chuckles and grins lightly at me. Aly on the other hand, has moved over behind Mike, one hand gripping his arm tightly while her other hand hold her title. He gets into the ring and is just all laughing and smiling.

"Miz, I'm surprised. That was really...stupid, even for you. But to tell you the truth, I'm actually happy for your success. You know why? Because last night, I beat Sheamus. I climbed a ladder, I grabbed the contract and now I'm the new #1 contender."

Aly makes a face.

"That means that sometime soon, you and I are going to fight for that title. And I've got news for you. I've beat you in the past, I've beat you in the present, and I know I can beat you in the future. And when I do, I will become the new WWE Champion."

"Psh whatever."

"Oh and Miz. When I do become WWE Champion, Sadie's mine."

"Excuse you?" Aly exclaims and Mike growls.

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? I beg to differ John. I've always been better than you. And for your information, you'll never get her..." Mike says and Alex interrupts him and stands in front of John, then John looks at me.

"Hey Riley, why don't you take your ho of a girlfriend back to the locker room where she belongs?"

Aly drops her title, lets go of Mike and storms up to Morrison, slapping him across the face as hard as possible which causes a loud crack to echo through the air. I drop mine as well and do the same thing but to the other side of his face. He gets an angry look on his face and looks between me and her. Alex stares him down and then shoves him really hard, making him drop the mic. But that's when Morrison goes after Alex and we quickly scramble out of the ring along with Mike. Aly holds her title in one hand, shaking her other one since it's stinging from the force of the slap. As John is wailing on Alex, Sheamus runs out and starts attacking John. Mike goes over and pulls Alex out as John unloads onto Sheamus. Sheamus does a cheap shot by going after the hurt knee of John from last night. Sheamus totally destroys John, but as we're outside the ring Jerry is standing up arguing with Mike and Alex walks over, Jerry ending up right hooking him and knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell!" Aly and I both exclaim, glaring.

"You got issues Jerry!" I yell, as I help Mike help him up.

"Bitter old man." Aly grumbles.

We all walk away towards the ramp, and then the GM dings in.

"Freaking A." Aly sighs loudly.

"Can I have your attention please? Can I have your attention please? I've just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote! Miz tonight you will collide with your ghosts from the past, present and future. In a six-man tag team match. You, Alex Riley and Sheamus vs King John Morrison, Jerry Lawler, and Randy Orton."

"Just great." Aly grumbles.

Just as Mike was about to head backstage, Randy appeared out of nowhere and attacked him and he stares down at him laying on the ramp.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aly exclaims in frustration, glaring at him.

"Someone's got issues with losing."

She steps forward to help Mike up, still glaring darkly at Randy. After helping him up, she turns and really glares at Randy.

"Listen, you lost last night. Why don't you leave him along and GET OVER YOURSELF."

She then grabs the title and hands it to Mike, and she helps him walk backstage. Alex and I then start making our way up the ramp and backstage ourselves.

"What a bunch of asses." Aly grumbles, directing Mike over to the couch.

"They're all jealous." He mutters.

"I guess so but damn." I say.

"Morrison had no right, no right to call me what he called me." I add.

"He's really asking for it." Alex growls.

"And I didn't even do anything to him, to have him call me that. I guess he don't respect people."

"Obviously not." Aly mutters.

"And then of course saying that he's going to have you once he wins the WWE

Championship. Pffft in his dreams."

"Championship or no championship, I'm not leaving Mike. I didn't when he lost the US title, this is no different." She comments, putting her hand on Mike's cheek.

"And he better get used to that."

Aly nods and Mike smiles a little, exchanging knowing glances with Alex. We come back from the commercial and come to find out that the next match is a Triple Threat #1 contenders match for the Diva's Championship.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Aly.

"Uh, no."

First to come out was Melina, followed by Alicia Fox and then Eve.

"Well I guess this was a last decision thing."

"I guess so."

In the end, Melina won with her finisher, after being on Alicia's shoulders and Eve missing the huge jump off the turnbuckle.

"Well looks like you'll be facing Melina whenever you have a title defense."

"Should be interesting."

Then the cameras switch to the Bella twins backstage.

"Brie you're dreaming. Did you see how he looked at me after twin magic last week?"

"Um Nikki, our connection is so strong. I'm totally going to win."

"Um, I totally have this in the bag."

Then the twelve year old shows up.

"Ugh, not what I wanted to watch."

"Hey Nikki, hi Brie."

"Hey Daniel."

"How're you guys?"

"Better now."

"Uh me too."

"Well shall we?" Brie asks taking his arm.

"We shall, big match." Nikki says taking his other arm and they start walking to the ramp before we go to a commercial.

"Ew, gross."

"How can they find him attractice?" Aly says, making a disgusted face.

"They're obviously blind. Either that or they're like really dumb."

"Both." Mike and Alex say in unison.

We come back from the 2nd commercial and Daniel's music plays and he walks out with the Bella Twins. He gets into the ring and his opponent is William Regal. In the end, Daniel Bryan won of course with his submission move. The Bellas got into the ring as Regal left. Brie kissed Daniel's cheek, but then Nikki grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Then Brie did the same.

"Ewwwwwwww." Aly grimaces.

"I think I'm scarred for life."

"You're not the only one...that was just repulsive." I add.

"Ew now that image is in my head!" Aly whines, trying not to gag.

"I can help get that image out of your head." Mike says.

"Please do 'cause I am so unbelievably grossed out right now."

"Just have this image in your head." He says, then leaning down and kissing her and she

smiles and kisses back.

"Aww come on!" Alex whines.

She just takes her hand and flips him off playfully as she continues. I roll my eyes and shake my head amusedly.

"Hey!" Alex says, mock insulted.

"Chill out Alex...haha." I say, giggling.

"Whyyy...I don't want to see my sister and my best friend making out." He whines.

"Well I recall us doing the same thing last time."

"Oh...good point." Alex says after a pause.

"Just pay attention to the tv, not them." I say and he does as I say.

The camera then shows Morrison in the locker room getting all geared up for the match later.

"Sup?" John asks as Randy comes onto the screen

"Nice match last night. Looks like you're the new #1 contender for the WWE title."

"Thanks Randy. I saw your match last night against the Miz. That was bogus bro."

"Yeah, about that. If you happen to win your championship match against the Miz, I just want to give you fair warning John. I'm coming after you."

"Alright. Well if that happens, I'll be ready."

Aly flips off the tv.

"And I trust you'll be ready too."

"That's your first mistake. Do not...trust me."

"I guess no one can anymore." I mumble.

"That's for sure." Aly mumbles.

The camera then switches to Santino backstage, laying on the floor and someone is stepping on his back.

"Are you...are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asks as the camera pans out to reveal Tamina.

"Not really."

"Awww, that is so cute. Ugly takes care of ugly. Well it's good to know that after Ted and I beat you tonight, YOU have a plan b." Maryse says, walking into the room.

Aly goes to mumble something else but gets successfully distracted by Mike.

"What exactly is that...cupcake?"

"Excuse me?" Maryse says, then stepping onto Santino herself.

She starts arguing with Tamina, that is until Kozlov and Ted come in. Kozlov grabs Tamina and Ted grabs Maryse and the disappear off camera and Santino can't even get up.

"Haha." Alex snickers.

I shake my head amusedly and the camera changes again, but to Mark Henry talking to Gail Kim backstage.

"Gail, the air is just fresher. Things are just nice. I mean, I don't know how to explain it."

"I know exactly what you mean Mark. It's probably because this is the first time in 6 months the Nexus hasn't been on Raw. Isn't it great?"

"I mean, definately. The air is fresher around here."

Then Vickie walks by with Dolph.

"Excuse me!" She says shaking her head and then walking away.

"So not fresher." I mutter.

Then the camera goes to the ring where Santino comes out with Tamina, all hunched over. He rolls into the ring, still hunched over and then Ted and Maryse come out. The bell rings and then Tamina helps Santino out with his back and just like magic he's perfectly fine. Ted tagged in Maryse at some point just as Santino was going to do the Cobra. Maryse stood in front of him and Santino was struggling. Maryse turned the move on Santino and then Tamina came in and superkicked her in the face.

"The cupcake has been melted." Cole says.

"HAHA!" Aly breaks away from Mike to bust up laughing.

Santino went for the cobra as Tamina was on the turnbuckle. He and Ted went over the top rope and Tamina jumped on Maryse and pinning her for the win. As they walked up the ramp, the camera changed and John was just walking in all smiles.

"Heyyy!" I say all happy.

"I can tell that's going to be fun." Aly grins.

"Oh yes." I agree.

During the commercial break there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say getting up and opening the door to reveal John.

"Heyyy, what's up John?"

"Hey Car. I just wanted to see if you and Boo wanted to go out there with me."

Before I could answer, Aly was right there standing next to me.

"Oh yes we do."

"We'll be back." We smile at the guys.

We walk out to the curtain with him and when his music plays, we runs out of course and we walk out behind him. Everyone in the crowd goes wild. He salutes the crowd and then runs down the ramp and slides into the ring, we walk down and as soon as we get up onto the ring, John hold the ropes for us as we get in. He walks over and gets a mic to start

talking.

"This should be good." I say to Aly and she nods giggling.

"Ya'll are extra fired up tonight!" He says the crowd goes even more wild.

"And I know why...I know why, because tonight is epic! Tonight is monumental! You know I feel so good about tonight, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago." He says rolling out of the ring and hugging someone ringside, then sliding back in.

"I just hugged it out with the 'we hate cena' guy. We're good."

Aly and I both laugh.

"Because tonight for the first time in 6 months, WWE Monday Night Raw is Nexus free! Man, it makes me want to dance." He says, then dancing in his dorky way.

That makes Aly and myself laugh harder.

"Cole, I just dougied, we hit rock bottom. Hell it makes me want to sing! The stars at night are big and bright..." He starts singing and holds the mic out for the crowd to finish.

"You know what? I am so happy to be here, I got a treat for you guys. Normally we don't do this...but I have comendeered some exclusive footage from last night's pay per view of Tables, Ladders and Chairs."

We grin and high five.

"It is the footage describing the demise of Wade Barrett, and I convienantly have that footage cued on the giant screen right now." He says, pointing backwards to the screen.

Then the footage plays of him putting that wooden thing over Wade and him groaning in pain, and then him pulling the string of chairs down so that they rain down ontop of Wade.

Aly and I both are doubled over laughing

"But wait folks, there's more. If you continue to watch Raw you will see the same footage from...another camera angle." He says in a voice, then the footage from the camera angle plays.

"That's not all folks. If you continue to act now and be a member of the WWE Universe, you will see the same footage from...another camera angle." He says again and the footage plays again.

Each time we're just laughing harder.

"And just when you thought I was done...we will give you the same footage but this time it will be slow motion." He says, slowing down the last few words and the footage plays in slow motion and the crowd goes crazy.

He looks over and sees us leaning on each other, dying of laughter.

"You guys got to see the demise of Wade Barrett four different times tonight. I feel so good when I get a great bargain, especially this close to the holidays. On those half to half items like the Sham-Wow, the Snuggie, and Wade Barrett being crushed by 23 chairs." He says looking into the camera.

"Oh my god make it stop, too funny." Aly gasps.

"Six months ago I promised you guys that I would get to each and every member of the

Nexus. And it took me some time but last night at TLC, I got to each and every member of the Nexus. That means the winds have finally changed for Wade Barrett and his group of Turdburglars. And now I can focus on the more important things, like winning the Royal Rumble and going onto Wrestlemania!"

We calm down and then laugh as he strikes a triumphant pose.

"Excuse me!" We hear Vickie's voice ring out.

"Oh hell, what does she want?"

Aly runs one hand over her face and rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me!"

"Moses Malone!" John yells jokingly and looks over at Vickie and Dolph walking out and we snicker.

"Pardon the interruption John...I said excuse me!" She yells at the booing crowd.

"Pardon the interruption John but you are not the only one that won a match last night." She says getting into the ring.

"And that concerns you how?" I mutter.

"My boyfriend won too but you don't see me making a spectacle of myself." Aly says to me.

"I'm sorry there's so much hatred in the air, I can't even hear what you're saying." John says to her.

"You are not the only one that won a match last night." Vickie says again and the crowd boos and John cracks up, leaning against the ropes.

Aly starts laughing as they keep booing.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yells again and John is laughing up a storm.

"I can't hear you." John says again, still laughing.

"You are not the only one..." Vickie goes to say again but the crowd get louder and John is still cracking up.

Aly and I both look at each other and we're laughing just as hard as John at this point.

"Alright alright alright. What?" John asks Vickie, trying not to laugh.

"You are not the only one..." Vickie says again and the crowd gets even louder and John cracks up again.

"Ah it's a running gag." John laughs.

"A really really funny one." I add through my laughter.

"John you are not the only one..." Vickie goes to say again and the crowd gets louder and John just keeps on laughing.

"We've just been..." John says and the crowd starts chanting 'you suck' and he still cracks up.

"Okay the state of Texas has told you how they feel, explain yourself. What's going on? Give

her the floor, give her the floor, give her the floor. It's live television." John says, leaning in the corner.

"John you are not the only one..." She says yet again and the crowd boos and we laugh again with John.

"Well we just made the all time Raw highlight. This is going to go on for what, 30...40 minutes." He says through his laughter.

"Go ahead go ahead. Guys guys please. Don't do that...don't do that again. No please, silence."

"You are not the only one that won a match at the TLC pay per view." Vickie manages to finish while the crowd boos, John laughs and Dolph covers her ears.

Aly and I do our handshake.

"This is awesome." Aly says to me over the noise.

The crowd gets louder and chants 'you suck'.

"They're a lively bunch here in Austin I tell you."

"Despite competing in a triple threat match...Dolph Ziggler is still the Intercontinental Champion."

"Yeah...and?" I mutter to Aly.

"Nobody cares."

"And since you had the opportunity to show footage, I have my own footage."

"Okay okay! Alright alright alright. We've made some ground. Apparently after TLC last night, Dolph Ziggler is still the Intercontinental Champion. And the wonderful and beloved Vickie Guerrero has brought out a clip to show us...roll the clip."

We watch with barely any interest

They roll the clip and it's back at the Slammy awards when Jerry was making fun of Vickie's weight.

"You've lost weight? Look around I think you'll find it."

The clip ends and Vickie glares at Jerry.

"The King ladies and gentlemen, well played sir."

"Jerry, I came for an apology. And if you don't give me your apology, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler is going to beat you up!"

"She's right I'm going to beat you up."

Aly and I both snicker.

"And..." Vickie trails off before being cut off by John.

"King, I got this. I got this, I got this. She says that you owe her an apology and if we don't have one here right now, then Dolph Ziggler's going to try to beat you up."

"He will beat him."

"Vickie vickie. Was it because of the remark about your weight?" Jerry asks.

"I mean I can't help it if you're the only diva here in the WWE, whose bathtub has stretch marks."

"Ohhhh...snap." Aly cracks up.

"Oh oh hey, King. King wait wait. King King King, I got one. I got one I got one. Vickie is so fat, that she wakes up in sections." John jokes and I bust up laughing.

"Hey John, John. John, John. Did you know that when god said let there be light, he had to tell Vickie to step out of the way first?" Jerry jokes next.

"Oh my god." Aly laughs, covering her face.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. I got one..."

"Stop it!" Vickie yells.

"Vickie is so fat, that her baby pictures were taken via satellite."

Aly and I are just laughing hard.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it!" Vickie yells.

"Vickie Guerrero is a saint! She is beautiful inside and out. She is the most respected diva in the entire WWE, you all know it." Dolph goes off on a rant.

"Dolph Dolph Dolph Dolph Dolph, enough. How can you be out here talking like that. I was talking to you quite a while ago and you called Vickie a double bagger. That means you got to put a bag over your head incase the one over hers breaks."

Aly and I are leaning on each other again.

"Ohhh my sides, they hurt!"

"And how dare you? How dare you? First time I met you a long time ago, you were afraid of the dark. Then you saw Vickie naked and you were afraid of the light."

Aly doubles over, holding her side and laughing helplessly. But that's when Vickie just straight out slapped John across the face.

"Oh no she didn't."

Aly shoots straight up and glares, moving towards her. After she's done yelling at John, Aly gets in her face and starts arguing with her. She slaps Aly too, but she turns around and gets angry and tackles her to the mat and starts wailing on her. Dolph goes over to Aly to get her off of Vickie, but John and I go over to him and get him away from her and John holds him while I slap him hard across the face. The GM ding rings through the arena and that's when she stops wailing on Vickie. John lifts Aly up and we all look at Cole expectantly.

"And I quote. Since Vickie Guerrero is threatening that her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler will beat people up, well let's try it in a match tonight. And since Sadie has some aggression to let out on Vickie. I am making the match a tag team match. Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero vs John Cena and Sadie. And that match will take place right now."

Aly smirks and then it goes to commercial. She dashes backstage to change and comes back out wearing purple and yellow gear, which makes John laugh. The match starts with John against Dolph. They circle and then lock up. John goes at it with Dolph for a while, before tagging Aly in. Dolph approaches her, and she just laughs and slaps him. Vickie has no choice to come in and when she does, Aly doesn't stop the attacking. Vickie scrambled outside the ropes and stood up. Aly had distracted the ref, and I took the oppurtunity and grabbed Vickie by her feet and dropped her face first onto the side of the ring. I then walked away all innocently and acted like I didn't do anything. Aly climbs out of the ring and grabs her, throwing her back in the ring. She scrambles away awfully quickly and tags Dolph in. Aly goes and tags John in and he immediately starts going after him. Dolph gets John in a headlock but John gets out of it and puts Dolph onto his shoulders getting ready for the AA. But Dolph gets down and counters. Dolph goes for the pin but John kicks out. John eventually got to his feet and took control of the match. After throwing him against the ropes, John sideslammed Dolph to the mat. Both of them get up, but the both get knocked down in the center of the ring. After another move, dolph goes for the pin again, but John kicks out. John got momentum back and did his signature move 'you can't see me'. He went for the AA but Dolph countered and got John in a sleeper hold.

"Come on John!" Aly calls, clapping.

John is able to get out of it by flipping Dolph over. John trips him after he runs at him and then puts him in the STF. Vickie has the title belt and starts yelling and screaming, wanting to come into the ring to interfere. The ref rushes over and stops her and Dolph taps and John lets go and goes crazy because he thought he won. The ref never saw it so he didn't win the match. He goes over to the ref and tells him that Dolph tapped out. But the ref tells him that he never saw it. But Dolph gets up and delivers his move the Zig-Zag and goes for the pin. Aly climbs in and starts to run over but then John kicks out and she goes back out to the apron. Dolph gets mad and goes over to the turnbuckle and starts to untie the cover. The ref sees what he's doing and then tries to put it back on. As the ref is distracted, Dolph grabs the title from Vickie and then sets up to hit John with it. He tries to do it but misses and John delievers the AA and goes for the pin. The ref turns around and then counts to 3, you and John won the match.

"Yeah! Aly cheers, getting into the ring and hugging John.

He then goes onto one of the ringposts and does a pose and when he comes back down there's CM Punk with a chair and he hits him in the gut with it, then on his back. He then rolls out of the ring and starts walking up the ramp.

"What the hell!"

"You okay?" Aly asks, crouching down by John.

"Yeah I'm fine." He says sitting up.

He stares in the direction of where Punk disappeared with an angry look on his face. Then he stands up.

"That's fine. That's fine." He says, still glaring at where Punk disappeared.

"What an ass." Aly mutters.

During the commercial break, we all headed backstage. We thanked John for having us out there with him and gave him a quick hug, before heading back to the room. That is after Aly went back and changed back into her regular clothes. We go into the room and Aly smiles sheepishly at Mike's deadpan stare.

"That was fun." I say, sitting back down.

"Yeah." She agrees while looking arily at Mike since he's still staring.

"What?" She asks him.

"Nothing."

"Well quit." she pushes his face away so he isn't staring.

"And if I don't?" He asks, smirking.

"You don't quit and there'll be no kisses for you."

"Aw come on, that's not fair."

"Well quit staring like a creeper then."

"Fine." He says, then sneaking a quick kiss and smiling once he pulls away.

"Sneak." She narrows her eyes.

"You know you love it."

Aly rolls her eyes but smirks.

The screen then shows after we come back from the commercial what had happened during it. It was CM Punk getting ready to leave the arena.

"Excuse me Punk. Can you explain what that was all about with you and John Cena?"

"Well that's the only thing that Cena understands is aggression. Last night, he brutalized

Wade Barrett with a steel chair. Tonight, I just gave him a taste of his own medicine." Punk says, getting into his car and pulling out of the arena.

"Ass."

Then the camera switches to Jerry getting ready in the locker room. But while that was happening a stagehand came in and told Mike that he had to get ready for his match which was coming up soon. He gets up and goes to the locker room to get ready, while the rest of us sit there and wait.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Aly murmurs.

Then the camera switches to Vickie and Dolph somewhere.

"This is so embarrassing. I went out there looking for an apology, he didn't give me one! I am so embarrassed. Dolph what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"What kind of boyfriend am I? What kind of boyfriend am I? I'll tell you exactly what kind of boyfriend I am. I am challenging John Cena to a rematch tomorrow night on Smackdown."

"I can make that happen, because I am the official consultant of Smackdown. In fact, due to Carly's actions out there tonight. I'm making it another tag team match. John Cena and Carly vs Dolph Ziggler and me!" Vickie says walking away.

"Ooh nice."

"Well she just made the biggest mistake of her life." I add.

"Yeah that's for sure." Alex laughs.

Mike comes back and peeks into the room and tells us that we need to start heading out there now. So we all get up, Alex grabs the briefcase and the title and hands the title to Mike. You and I grab ours and we all head out to the curtain and wait for his music to play. Once it does we all walk out and then down the ramp once Mike poses with the title like he always does. As soon as we walked down the ramp, we joined them in the ring and waited for the others to come out.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this." Aly says to me quietly.

"And you know how accurate I am when this happens."

"Yeah, you're right about these things like 100% of the time."

"I wish I wasn't sometimes." She sighs.

After the commercial, they show on the giant screen the match set up for tomorrow night with John and I against Vickie and Dolph.

"Oh I'm so going to kick her ass."

"Yeah." Aly smirks.

Then they show parts from Miz on Jimmy Fallon last week. And when they stop the video, Mike and Alex are laughing about it and everything. Then that's when Sheamus came out.

"Here comes the keebler elf." I snicker

"Wonder if he's got cookies."

Once Sheamus gets into the ring, then Morrison's music plays and he walks out.

"Wannabe Edward Cullen." I mutter.

"Glitter boy." Aly rolls her eyes.

Then Jerry comes out, followed by Randy after Jerry was done getting to the ring. As soon as the music faded, we climbed out of the ring and watched as the match went on. It started off with Mike and Randy, but Mike held his hand out and Alex tagged himself in. Randy pays no attention to Alex and just stares down Mike.

"Hey hey hey. Right here huh? Right here." Alex says, making Randy look at him instead.

Randy kicks him and throws him into the adjacent corner and repeatedly does uppercuts to him. Alex slides down to the apron and then Randy takes his leg and pulls him away from the corner. In the middle of the ring, Randy jumps up and knees Alex in the face. He goes over and tags in Morrison. John kicks him and then punches him, sending him into the other corner. He throws him back into the corner Randy had him in, runs and clotheslines him in the corner. He pulls him out and uppercuts him, sending him into the corner of his team. Alex kicks him, but Morrison retaliate and kicks him back. He hits him again then picks him up in a headlock and tags in Jerry. He holds him until Jerry kicks him. King repeatedly punches him with his left hand and the dropkicks him. King picks Alex up, but Alex retaliates by punching him and hitting him across the back. He takes him and throws him into the team corner and tags in Mike.

Alex holds Jerry there and Mike kicks him. Mike pulls Jerry out of the corner by his head and goes to punch him, but Jerry blocks and hits Miz instead, knocking him down. Jerry picks him up and holds him while he tags in Randy Orton. Mike scrambles way and starts running away from Randy. He goes back into the ring and tags Sheamus in and crawls back out of the ring faster than anyone I've ever seen. Sheamus gets in and Alex jumps down and they watch as Sheamus and Randy stare each other down in the ring. After Sheamus was done with Randy, he was going against Jerry. While the ref was distracted, Alex got down off the apron and took a cheap shot at Jerry and walked away like nothing happened and back up onto the apron. Sheamus pulled Jerry away from the ropes and went for the pin, but it was no good and Jerry kicked out.

Sheamus picks up Jerry and then drops to the mat and puts him in a submission move. But with the chanting for Jerry, he got out of the move and Sheamus let go. But Sheamus kneed Jerry and threw him into the corner. He went to run at him, but Jerry moved and Sheamus hit the steel ring post, shoulder first. King rushes over and tags in John Morrison. John starts unloading on Sheamus. He did a move after coming off the ropes and ended up bouncing on one leg, because of his knee injury last night at TLC. Sheamus was in the opposite corner and John went rushing over to him, but Sheamus countered and elbowed him in the face. He went to go pick him up but John countered and Sheamus let go. Sheamus threw John into the opposite corner from reversing John's pull, but when Sheamus went to hit him...John moved out of the way making Sheamus hit the corner.

John then got onto the second rope and jumped, kicking Sheamuse square in the face. John went over to the corner, but Alex moved down the ropes after him and John retaliated by hitting him and making him fall to the floor. John goes for the Starship Pain, but Sheamus gets up and stops him but hitting him in the already injured knee. Sheamus reached over and tags Miz in and got to him before he could tag in anyone. He grabbed his leg and pulled him away and started going after the injured knee like Sheamus was doing. He then grabs the leg and lifts him up, dropping him on the injured knee and Morrison cries out in pain. Miz goes over to John, and John kicks him but Miz retaliates and kicks him back. Then he stomps twice on Morrison's chest and tags in Sheamus. He stomps on Morrison one more time before Sheamus gets to him. Then he starts working on the wounded knee/leg of John. The crowd starts chanting for Morrison and he's able to spin Sheamus around and off of him.

Sheamus then tags in Alex and he gets to John before he could tag in anyone. He pulls him away and starts going after the knee himself as well. After John gets in the corner Alex starts attacking him. He backs up and then grabs his leg again and John's holding onto the ropes and bouncing on one leg with Alex holding the other. Alex pulls him off of the rope and then tags in Miz. Alex holds the leg and Miz kicks John in the injured knee, well in the back of it. Alex gets out and Miz continues to work on the injured knee of John. He pulls John's leg and rests it on the rope and then jumps up and lands on the leg/knee. He goes to do it again, but when Miz jumps up, Morrison pushes him with his other foot and he lands outside the ring. John starts reaching for the tag and Miz rushes in as fast as he can to stop him. He gets him in time and pulls back on the leg and tags in Sheamus. Later on in the match Sheamus started putting pressure on the knee/leg, and that's when Jerry tries to get in and that gave Randy the chance to come in and attack Sheamus while the ref was distracted.

Sheamus knocked Jerry off the apron and stared at Randy, then went after John and picked him up. John started jumping and gave Sheamus a kick to the side of the head. Sheamus and John both reach for their corners and the crowd goes nuts. Sheamus tags in Miz and he tries to get Morrison before he could tag in anyone. But he was too late, because he tagged in Randy. Then Randy started unleashing on him. After faceplanting Miz into the apron from the ropes he went for the pin and Sheamus ran in and stopped him. Then out of nowhere Morrison comes in and jumps on Sheamus and they both go tumbling to the floor over the ropes. Randy then starts going into the Viper mode. Alex then rushes in and he gets the RKO instead of Miz. Miz retaliates and kicks Randy in the face sending him into his own corner and that's where Jerry tagged himself in. Then Jerry starts unleashing on Miz. The ref is too distracted by Alex and Mike goes for the Skull Crushing finale on Jerry, but since the ref is distracted...Randy comes over and RKOs Mike and rolls out of the ring. Jerry goes for the pin and the ref comes over and counts to 3 and the bell rings.

"Damn it!" Aly growls, glaring at Randy.

"Cheater!"

After that the GM ding sounded.

"Oh great, what now?"

"Freaking A." Aly sighs.

"And I quote. The television show Smackdown, will be live tomorrow night at 9/8 central here on the USA network from San Antonio Texas. In addition to all the Smackdown superstars, Raw's contribution will be a tag team match. As we head earlier on tonight, it'll be Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero vs John Cena and Carly. Also just added to tomorrow night's event. The WWE Champion The Miz will take on Randy Orton live on Smackdown!"

"Great." Aly mumbles.

All of a sudden Mike comes out of nowhere and attacks Jerry from behind and then tries to go after Randy. Randy retaliates and gets him in the position for a powerbomb. But Alex slides into the ring and Randy knocks him down. Then Mike hits Randy knocking him to his knees. As Randy gets up, Mike scrambles out of the ring and starts running up the ramp. I pull Alex out and Aly grabs Mike's title and the case before meeting us on the ramp. As we walk by Randy who is flipping out in the ring, we hear him mumbling something.

"You're kidding me, you're kidding me. Tomorrow night you son of a..."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Aly snaps, glaring.

We walk up the ramp and Mike is just staring at Randy with a smirk on face. Aly hands him his title and he glares at Randy one more time before we disappear backstage.

"Randy is officially on my hate list." Aly grumbles.

"I think he's on everybody's. Well besides Morrison and Jerry right now."

Aly tilts her head in acknowledgement as we get back to the room.

"Okay you two, hurry up and get changed so we can get out of here." I say to Mike and Alex.

They nod and go to change as quick as they can and we wait.

"I hate my feelings being so right all the time." Aly sighs.

"Yeah, why did they have to start a rivalry between Randy and Mike anyway? Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"I don't know but it's pissing me off."

"There always tends to be a rivalry with people and the WWE Championship. Mostly involving Randy. There was Randy and John, Randy and Sheamus, Randy and Triple H, and now Randy and Mike."

"Damn freaking Randy."

"It's all about him in this business I guess. Well it's getting really freaking old and annoying."

"Really." Aly nods.

"And you know what move of his should be outlawed in this company? That punt to the head. He freaking knocks people out with that and they end up out of action for months."

"I know! I was so freaked out when I saw him gearing up for that."

"And now we have to deal with him all over again tomorrow night, that's lovely."

Aly makes a face.

"He's just one big headache, and how convenient I have one coming right now." I mutter, rubbing the sides of my head.

"I know." She sighs, leaning back into the couch.

Mike and Alex walk back in all changed.

"Ready to go?" Mike asks.

We both open our eyes and nod slowly, getting up. We all walk out of the arena and to the car and I try to ignore my headache no matter how bad it hurts.

"You okay?" Alex asks me quietly.

"Randy's just totally given me the worst headache ever." I reply.

"Damn him." Alex sighs, kissing my forehead gently.

"He's a pain in the ass and now we have to deal with him again tomorrow night...real great." I grumble.

"I know."

"Ugh, I can't wait till we're back at the hotel. I need to get rid of this headache. Let's hope I don't end up feeling sick to my stomach. My headaches if they're bad like this tend to." I say, leaning back in the backseat.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Any slight movement of my head, results in the pounding pain of the headache."

Alex moves and very gently starts to rub circles on either side of my head.

"Okay, that helps a little. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex smiles.

Once we reach the hotel, he stops and we all get out and head up to our rooms. I immediately head into my bag and take out the aspirin and take a bottle of water I had in my bag as well and take a couple.

"Go get changed and I can rub your head until those meds kick in." Alex says.

I nod slightly and grab clothes out of my bag and go change. Meanwhile Aly and Mike walk into the room and after a moment of silence she starts flipping out and yelling stuff in Italian. Mike is just watching with wide eyes. After a while of watching her and thinking 'that's hot' in his head, he decides that's enough and he walks over trying to make her calm down.

"Okay Lyssa...you got to calm down."

She says something in Italian, shaking her head.

"Lyssa..." He says sternly, making her look at him.

"What."

"Stop getting yourself worked up. Calm down."

"I just can't help it! That makes me so...ugh! She throws her hands up and growls in frustration.

"Don't worry about Randy okay? I can handle him. Tonight was just another one of those pointless matches. It meant nothing."

"It wasn't the match that really made me mad. It was him attacking you and then he almost punted you in the head!" She exclaims.

"You know what that can do to people. If he had punted you, you would've been knocked unconcious and not to mention out of action for months!" She adds.

She throws her hands up again and paces next to the bed, now more upset and close to tears than angry. He sees this and immediately comes over and just wraps her in a hug.

"Don't cry."

"I just don't want to see him hurt you like that." She says, her voice cracking a little.

"He's not going to, he won't get that far."

"He almost did tonight!" She shakes her head, her eyes closed tightly to hold back the threatening tears.

"I'll be more careful for now on around him. You have my word."

She sighs and lays her head on his chest, clinging to him tightly.

"Come on, get changed and we can go to bed okay?"

She nods slightly and goes over to her things, grabbing her pjs and disappearing into the bathroom. She comes out with her glasses on, yawning as she sets her other clothes on her bag. He stares from his spot on the bed with raised eyebrows. She turns around and walks over to the bed. Then she sees his face.

"What?"

"You never fail to amaze me do you?" He asks.

She sets the robe on the chair near the bed.

"I guess not if you keep making those faces."

"You should wear these kinds of things more often."

"We'll see." She laughs lightly as she slides into bed.

Once she slides into bed, he immediately grabs her and pulls her into him.

"Mine." He says, his face in her neck.

"No piranha." She squeals lightly, trying to squirm away.

"You can't get away this time." He says, with his grip tighter on her.

"Noo..." She laughs.

"Yes." He mumbles against her neck.

She squeals and digs her fingers into his shoulders, where her hands are gripping tightly. But yet again, he's his sneaky self by going and kissing her on the lips, before settling down in his spot on the bed.

"Oooh you sneak. You keep faking me out and making me think you're going to go all piranha-y and you don't." She huffs.

"When I actually do go piranha on you...that will be a surprise." He chuckles.

"Hmph."

"Night Lyssa."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too." He says, reaching over and turning off the light.

Meanwhile, I come out of the bathroom from changing into what I had wore last night and hold my head as I put my other clothes and stuff in my bag.

"Aw CareBear. Come here." Alex says, frowning as he sees the pain on my face.

"Why does aspirin take so damn long to kick in?" I say, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"I don't know but lay down and I'll rub your head again."

I hold my head so that the pounding feeling isn't as bad and I lay down. Alex carefully pulls me to him and lets me settle before he begins rubbing circles on my head again. I close my eyes and just relax.

"I might end up falling asleep, just letting you know."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"In case you do, love you."

"I love you too." I reply and not shortly after I was right...I did end up falling asleep.

Alex shifts me into my spot and he then drifts off himself, after kissing my forehead gently.


	123. Smackdown Live

It's now Tuesday and we have Smackdown tonight. But Aly ends up waking me up in the morning.

"Come on...get up!"

"We have stuff to do in about 45 minutes." She adds bouncing on the bed.

"Ugh...whyyyy, what is it?"

"Photoshoot." She replies.

"Fine, move so I can get up then." I sigh.

She bounces a few more times before plopping off the bed. I go and change into lazy clothes and come out of the bathroom yawning.

"Wake me up early. I was hoping on sleeping in a bit today thank you."

"Well sor-ry I wanted to make sure we weren't going to be late. Plus I figure we could stop and get hot chocolate."

"That does sound good. Maybe that will wake me up. You know me and chocolate."

"I know." She laughs.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Okay jeez haha. The guys are meeting us there, they went tot he gym again." She says amusedly.

"Ah okay." I say as we grab out jackets and we head out to the car.

"You driving or am I?" I ask.

"I'll drive, I haven't in a while."

"Alright." I say, as we get into the car and head off to the nearest place for hot chocolate.

We get our drinks and go to where they're shooting the pictures.

"Whoa." She says as we walk in and see all the different winter themed sets.

"This should be an interesting photoshoot."

"Uh-huh, that's for sure." Aly agrees.

Soon enough we've started taking the pictures and we're changing into our second outfits when Mike and Alex come in.

"Okay I am beyond amused by the boots."

Aly and I come out at different times and when we do the guys see us and their jaws drop.

"Oh I know right? Really furry." I say to her laughing after I come out.

"Heck yeah!" She agrees, bouncing on her toes to see the fur move.

I look up and see Mike and Alex standing there with big grins on their faces. I nudge her a few times to look up.

"Guess who's here."

"Hmm?" She asks, then looking up.

"Oh, hi!" She waves, laughing a little.

"Well I'm glad we decided to show up now." Mike mutters to Alex.

Alex nods vigorously in agreement. Before we could respond, we were told that we had to start the second set of photoshooting. They make us do some seperate poses and then some together. Mike and Alex are watching intently the entire time. We do one last pose, before the photographer thanks us for being there and says that we can get changed and be on our way. The guys pout when the photographer says we can change. As we walk past them and see the pouts on their faces, we couldn't help but snicker.

"Photoshoots don't last forever you know."

"Kind of wish they did..." Alex mumbles which gets a nod from Mike.

We head back to change and when we finishes, we gave the outfits back to the clothing people and walked back out to the guys.

"Okay so what are we doing now? Just going back to the hotel?" Aly questions.

"Well it depends, do you want to spend the rest of the day until Smackdown in the hotel room?" Mike asks.

"Hmm tempting..." She trails off.

"I don't know about you but there is a zoo here and they have snow leopards. I'm thinking about maybe checking that out." I suggest.

"Snow leopards? Cool! Let's go!"

We walk out of the building and out to the cars.

"Okay who's riding with who? You know since there's two cars now."

Alex pulls me over to him.

"Mine."

"Okay, looks like I'm riding with him and you're riding with Mike. I'll take the car that you and I came in." I say to Aly, giggling.

"Alright, see you there then." Aly laughs as Mike tugs her over towards him.

"One thing first...I need the keys if I'm driving." I add.

"Oh right haha." She reaches into the pocket of her jacket and tosses me the keys.

"Thank you. See you there." I say, getting into the car.

Aly sees Mike pull out her keys and she reches over, stealing them.

"My turn." She states and slides past him to the driver side door.

"Well aren't you the sneaky one...stealing my keys." He chuckles, getting into the passenger

side.

"I'm just good like that." She smiles sweetly and then laughs.

After they see me pull out, they then proceed to follow. We drive over to the zoo and go inside.

"Okay so must sees for sure are the snow leopards, the penguins, the dolphins and the polar bears." Aly says lacing her fingers with Mike's.

"Is there anything else we want to be sure to see?"

"Not really. After we see those we can just walk around and see as we go." I respond.

"Okay."

And with that we head off to those things.

"You know they say that penguins mate for life." She points out as we look at them after seeing the dolphins and polar bears.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yup." She nods as Mike stands behind her with his hands on her hips, Alex doing the same to me.

"But you know, penguins are so cute. Especially the baby penguins."

"Oh totally." Aly agrees, taking pictures.

After we were done looking at the penguins, we moved onto the snow leopards.

"So cool. They are very pretty." Aly says as we watch them.

"They are." I agree.

Then we see the baby snow leopards playing around and everything.

"Awwww."

"Awwww how cute!" Aly exclaims.

"The little ones are always the cutest."

"For sure!" She agrees.

"We should go walk around now before we have to go." She adds.

"Right." I agree and we just walk around and take glances at the other animals.

Soon it's time for us to leave and we get into our separate cars, driving back to the hotel. We get there and go into our rooms to get ready.

"Ugh, prepare for another headache tonight." I sigh, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah..." Alex trails off, looking me up and down.

"You always amaze me." He adds with a smile.

"Well, that's a very good thing." I add with a smile myself.

"Indeed." He chuckles.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yeah, all ready."

Meanwhile Aly comes out of her bathroom and walks over to her shoes.

"This feud with Randy is so stupid." She mutters.

"Only makes me worry more about you because he's nuts."

"I know, but the creative writers will come up with anything to entertain the WWE Universe." Mike replies.

"Well they need to come up with something new." She huffs, sitting on the bed to put on her

shoes.

"I think the only way they can change it is ig they get a lot of negative feedback." Mike adds.

"Which they won't because people love Randy." She rolls her eyes and stands up to get her jacket.

Mike reaches over and runs a finger down the inside of the slits of her sleeve.

"Quit." She laughs.

"What if I don't want to?" He smirks, but she moves out of his reach.

"Now what?" She retorts, sticking her tongue out.

"Just give me time to do it later." He smiles.

"Come one, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, yeah." She replies as she puts on her jacket.

They grab what they need and meet Alex and I in the hall before heading down to the car and driving to the arena. Once we get to the arena, Mike went directly to the locker room to change while the rest of us just hung out backstage. This is only because we were told that Mike's match against Randy Orton would be opening the show tonight.

"At least we get the headache match over with fast." Aly points out with a sigh as we wait for Mike.

"Yeah, but just like you I have a bad feeling about this." I add.

"Yeah, my stomach's been turning since I got up. I really hope that nothing really bad happens." She nods.

"Me too. Even though we're all going to be out there and we wont let anything happen. But I just still hope nothing that bad happens." I agree.

"Right."

Then Mike walks out of the locker room and we walk to the room we're staying in for the show. We walk in, Aly and I clearly showing signs of worry on our faces because of the match opening the show soon.

"What's wrong with you two?" Mike asks.

"They have bad feelings about the match." Alex answers before we can.

"Only because you saw Randy last night on Raw. He was mad as ever when you got the best of him for a moment after the match. Who knows how angry he's going to be tonight."

"Exactly That makes me worry even more."

Aly nods and they both hug us.

Soon enough the show was starting because the opeing video was playing on the tv. We all walk to the curtain as Randy is walking out to the ramp.

"Here we go." Aly mutters to me.

"Yup, here we go." I mutter back as Randy's music ends and Mike's begins and we walk out.

"And here comes the headache." Aly adds.

Aly clings onto Mike and I'm doing the same to Alex. She comes out clinging to his left arm because he has the title belt on his right shoulder, and I'm clinging to Alex's left arm as well since the briefcase is in his right hand. Aly lets go for a brief second so that Mike can lift up the championship belt, and she moves to his right side since he switched the belt to his left shoulder. Alex and Mike get into the ring, while Aly and I stand outside the ring. Alex climbs out of the ring and hands the briefcase to me, before grabbing the title from Mike and jumping down off of the ring. He grabs the briefcase from me and puts it with the title belt over by the announce table for safety, and in the meantime Mike takes off his shirt to get ready for the match. Aly catches his shirt as he tosses it in her direction.

The match starts and they circle each other a few times. They lock up and Randy pushes Miz into the corner. Miz retaliates and pushes back and Randy does the same, then Miz does it again. So they circle while locked up until Miz pushes Randy into the adjacent corner. Randy then pushes him into the adjacent corner from the one he was just in. Randy stays on him, and the ref is trying to get him off. While Randy was backing off, Miz punches him. That just turns Randy angry and Miz rolls out of the ring and starts running. He gets back into the ring and goes against the ropes, hoping to hit Randy. But the plan backfires and Randy jumps on him, proceeding to punch him repeatedly in the head. He finally backs off as Miz rolls away, but he stays on him by picking him up and kicking him in the chest. This makes Miz roll out of the ring and out onto the floor.

Randy immediately rolls out of the ring and over to Mike. He grabs him and throws him into one of the padded barriers on the side of the ramp, then into the opposite side. He then clotheslines him and stares down Alex as he goes to step forward. Alex backs off and Randy uppercuts Miz, then pushes him back into the ring before climbing in himself. Miz crawls over to the ropes and Randy holds him into them. He raises a fist up and then hits it right onto Miz's chest. Miz was under the top rope and Randy reached him foot over the 2nd rope and stomped on Miz's chest repeatedly. He grabs his legs and lifts him up under the top rope, then goes backwards making the bottom rope hit Miz's throat. He goes for the pin, but Miz kicks out. Randy then goes over to Miz and uppercuts him into the corner. He then does it a few more times, before Miz drops down to the apron.

Miz is now outside the ropes and Randy grabs him and helps him stand up, but Miz counters and grabs Randy's head and jumps down making his neck bounce off the top rope. He crawls back into the ring and goes against the ropes, continuing with kicking Randy in the face as he's sitting up. He tries going for the pin, but Randy kicks out. Mike takes a breather for a moment before stomping on Randy, and then kneeing him in the back. He pulls on his face and the ref starts counting. He lets go and kind of argues with the ref while Randy gets up. He goes over to Randy, but Randy counters and kicks him and punches him twice before throwing him into the ropes. But Mike counters and throws Randy into them and trips him sending him flipping over his leg. He leans against the ropes for a moment before walking back over to Randy. He lifts him up and elbows him twice in the right shoulder, before hitting him once again but what looks like the chin. He picks him up and then delivers a suplex, before going for the pin and of course Randy kicks out.

Randy gets up into the corner and Mike goes to go after him. Randy has a little bit of momentum and kicks him and then punches him. He punches him twice before Mike retaliates and kicks him and then punches him. He does that one more time before trying to throw Randy into the ropes. Randy counters and delivers the backbreaker. Mike crawls to the ropes and Randy makes him way opposite of him. Mike turns around and runs right into a clothesline from Randy. He runs into another run before Randy picks him and swiftly flips him. Mike rolls out of the way to outside the ropes. Randy walks quickly over and kicks him, then places him on the ropes to deliver the move where he drops him head first into the apron. But Mike counters and flips Randy up and over the top rope where he lands outside the ropes instead. Mike goes after him but Randy retaliates and punches him. That's where Alex comes and drops Randy face first onto the side of the ring by pulling his feet out from under him. He walks away all casually and leans up against the barrier as Mike comes out of the ring and around like he didn't do anything.

Mike picks Randy up and throws him into the steel steps, then leaning against the ring to gain stamina back while Randy is semi-dazed on the floor. After a while, Mike now has Randy in a headlock in the ring and Randy is struggling to get free. Randy is able to get free and throws Mike into the ropes and gets him into a headlock as well. Mike gets out and Randy goes into the ropes, where Mike gets Randy back into the headlock. But Randy counters and lifts Mike up and drops him backwards onto the apron.

"Come on! Get up!" Alex yells.

Mike and Randy both get up at the same time, Mike more slow than Randy. Miz takes advantage of the situation and kicks Randy square in the face making him go tumbling down. He goes for the pin, but at the last second Randy kicks out. He crawls ontop of him and starts repeatedly punching him until the ref pulls him off. Then he repeatedly stomps on Randy until he goes to argue with the ref. Mike gets out of the ring and onto the turnbuckle. As soon as he gets all the way up, Randy magically gets up and makes him fall right ontop of the rope connecting the pole to the turnbuckle. Randy repeatedly goes after him and then suplexes him off of the top turnbuckle. He goes for the pin but Mike kicks out. The hits go back and forth between Randy and Mike before Randy continuously punches Mike to the point where he's back in a corner. He keeps wailing on him and the ref tries to get him to back off.

"You got to back it up man!" The ref yells.

"Shut up!" Randy retorts back.

Randy grabs Mike again and drops him backwards onto the apron and goes for the pin, but Mike does end up kicking out again. Towards the end of the match Randy was in the place where he hears those voices and was gearing up for the RKO. Alex climbs up onto the side of the ring to distract Randy, and Randy hits him which sends him tumbling down to the floor. Mike then walks right into an RKO. Randy goes for the pin, but Alex climbs in and stops Randy which still results in a loss for Mike due to DQ. Randy sees Alex in the ring and sends him over the top rope out onto the floor.

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification...Randy Orton!"

"At least he didn't get pinned I suppose." Aly sighs.

Randy was pissed and arguing with the ref saying that he beat Mike on his own. I'm busy tending to Alex while Aly is looking on in concern for where Mike is and the look on Randy's face opposite of where Mike is in the corner. Aly looks back and forth between them, her concern growing.

"Oh no no no..." She whimpers.

"Please don't let him get hurt."

Before Randy could even get the punt, Alex rushed in. But that resulted in an RKO to him and Mike scrambled out of the ring, slowly inching his way backwards up the ramp with fear in his eyes. I rush in to get Alex, glaring at Randy. Aly grabs the title and briefcase before dashing over to Mike. She leans against him in relief. I pull Alex out of the ring and we walk around and follow behind them as they head backstage.

"I can't believe he almost did that again." I say, as we walk into the room.

Aly nods, clinging to Mike.

"It's a good thing you went in there when you did. You saved Mike from being out of action for months. Even though you did get the RKO by saving him." I say to Alex, as we all sit down.

"Yeah thanks." Mike says gratefully.

"Thank you DC." Aly adds quietly.

"Well I am your apprentice, I do have to keep you out of harms way. Even if it risks getting hurt myself in the process. But you're all welcome."

"You aren't letting go are you?" Mike asks Aly.

"No unless necessary." She shakes her head.

We sit there and watch the rest of the show. Up next after we came back from the commercial was Big Show as Santa with gifts, Hornswaggle as an elf and Rosa Mendes helping with another bag of gifts for the audience. The first chair Show sits on, he breaks it.

"Pfffftt!" I crack up.

Mike and Alex snicker.

"Haha oops." Aly laughs.

He gets a new chair and after composing himself, he sits back down carefully and this chair doesn't break.

"Twas the night before Christmas right here on Smackdown. Well the giant sized Santa who's slightly slimmed down. Last weeks TLC was a holiday affair, but Wade Barrett was naughty so he got the chair."

Aly and I laugh and high five while the guys smirk.

"The cascade of metal came down with a splat. And the Big Show was watching, my god is he fat." He says, then looks at Hornswaggle who's laughing.

"Did you write that?" He asks and Hornswaggle shakes his head 'yes'.

"We're going to talk later." Show says and Hornswaggle shakes his head 'no'.

"And inside the ring there arose such a clatter, when the Rater R Superstar climbed up the ladder. The big red monster could do nothing but sneer, after he lost the world title after spear spear spear."

"This is actualy pretty funny." Aly says, giggling.

"Then the dashing one tried to lecture them all, out came the big santa who answered the call. Giving out presents to kids everywhere, and showing the crowd Cody's girly underwear." Big Show stiffles a laugh and they show a picture from the pay per view.

Then we all bust up laughing.

"Santa must leave now before it's too late. Go out and get Knucklehead, trust me...it's great! It's the holiday season WWE, we got to go now...he's got to pee. Let me just say before we get out of sight, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. Merry Christmas everybody!"

"That was amusing."

Just as Show ends up leaving, out comes Cody from nowhere and he attacks Hornswaggle. Big Show sees what's going on and and goes to help, but Cody kicks him off the side of the ring. Then he flips out on the Christmas tree and presents, before quickly getting out of the ring and heading up the ramp. I hide my face in Alex's neck once I get sight of Cody. Alex scowls and pulls me closer, and Aly rolls her eyes.

"What a drama queen." She scoffs.

"But it's a commercial now, you can look now." Aly adds.

Then after the commercial they replay what happened with John on Monday with Vickie and the fat jokes and everything.

"Ohhh, that was a riot last night." I say, laughing slightly.

"Hell yes it was." Aly agrees with a giggle.

The cameras then go to Todd Grisham backstage with Beth Pheonix.

"Joining me at this time is The Glamazon, Beth Pheonix. And Beth after that spill we saw you take at TLC, I'm surprised you're even standing right now. Thanks for joining us, how're you feeling?"

"Uh you know Todd, it was a really nasty fall. You know, I'm just grateful that I wasn't hurt as more than I was. And if anything, it's really taught me to not take anything for granted...and in the future.."

"Hey Glamazon." Santino says, showing up onscreen with Kozlov.

"Hey Santino."

"I know you and I had a difficult, awkward break up. But uh, I still care about you tremendously and I heard about your fall. And I want to see if you're okay."

"Thanks Santino, that's really sweet of you. I'm fine. You know, I'm a strong woman."

"You sure are Glamazon, I remember. Anyway, I'm very happy for you. I'm happy for...us. Hey how about for old time's sake we do one of our famous lip locks."

"Uh..."

"Kozlov." Santino says and Kozlov raises a mistletoe over Santino and Beth's head.

Santino goes to kiss Beth, but she moves Kozlov's arm and she grabs him and kisses him instead and then walks away. Kozlov is dazed and when Santino turns around he notices the lipstick from Beth on Kozlov's lips and flips out.

"Oh those two kill me." I laugh.

"Oh my god hahaha, his face was priceless!" Aly snickers.

We go to another commercial and when we come back it was Santino vs Chavo. In the end Santino won with The Cobra. And then we see that we'll be seeing Edge up next. Clearly going to be talking about him winning the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Oh god, not crazy eyed bobblehead smurfette with long hair and pouty lips." Aly sighs.

"Be prepared for another long ass speech." I add.

After coming back from the commercial, Edge is announced and he walks out and into the ring.

"You know for the uh...for the past 4 weeks or so, everybody's been asking me whether all the insanity with Kane and Paul Bearer would pay off. All the uh...the wheelchairs, the wild goose chases, the dummies, Paul Bearer screaming 'Kane Kane Kane'. Was it worth it? And the answer to that question is...yes. Yes it was worth it, because I am the new World Heavyweight Champion! Now that, that tables ladders and chair match it...it shortened my career. It shortened the careers of everyone in it. It absolutely killed to walk down that ramp. It hurt to get in this ring. Everything...every hair on the top of my head all the way down to my toenails is killing me right now. But it was worth it. It was absolutely worth it. See here's the thing. Nineteen years ago, I got into this industry and I told myself that I would get to the WWE. I told myself that I would win the tag team championship with my best friend Christian. I told myself I would win the Intercontinental Championship and I told myself...I told myself that I would be the World Heavyweight Champion someday. And it wasn't out of cockiness, it was confidence. The confidence that I felt I had to have in order to accomplish all of that. But never...never ever in my wildest dreams, did I ever think that I would standing here..." Edge says, until Kane's pyros go off and interrupt him.

"Enough! Enough! Enough! That's enough...of your sickening, sentimental story Edge. No one wants to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Kane says, walking out.

"Actually...actually, my story wasn't finished Kane."

"No you are finished Edge. Your story...is finished. You see, you don't get to write the ending to your story, I do! And your story...it will not have a happy ending. Your story will end with your body broken, and the world title back in my posession. You see Edge for all of your tormenting..."

"You know what Kane? Yeah every part of me may be sore right now, but nothing is more painful than having to listen to your psychotic ramblings. So I tell you what Kane...since Smackdown's live, why don't we just cut to the chase. Why don't we do this right here and now. Kane vs Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Kane walks down the ramp but stops at the end and changes his mind, walking back up the ramp and going backstage.

"Are they done yet? Jeez." Aly sighs, scooching closer to Mike, who chuckles.

Another commercial, and when we came back Drew was coming out. Then his opponent who came out was Kaval. Drew did a cheap shot before the match even started. But one kick to the face sent Kaval to the apron and Drew delivered his finisher and won.

"Well that was pointless." I shake my head.

"Hmm?" Aly asks, lifting her head from Mike's chest where she hid when Drew came out.

"Drew won with one kick to the ninja's head and then his finisher. Took all but what...10 seconds." I reply.

"Oh. Can't stand either of them so...yeah. Doesn't matter much to me."

Then after Drew left, Cole, Striker and Josh were talking and then they were showing video footage from Tribute to the Troops. Past visits and this years visit. Then the next match was a tag team match. Alberto Del Rio and Jack Swagger against Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio. After a long and grueling match, Rey and Kofi won. After the commercial again, the cameras go backstage to Drew talking to Kelly, then switch to Vickie stretching for the match between her and Dolph against John and I. Dolph shows up onscreen wrapping his hands for the match.

"Shortbus Junior and his sidekick Icky Vickie!" Aly points and snickers.

"Vickie are you sure you still want to go through with this match?"

"Of course I do. John Cena and Carly embarrassed me last night. They embarrassed us. Look Ziggler, if you love me then you will defend my honor and destroy Cena. I'll deal with Carly, but you have to destroy him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah..I got it."

"Now help me stretch, I need to loosen up."

He helps her stretch and the word 'next' comes up on the screen.

"Well looks like I have to get ready. I'll be right back." I say, getting up and heading out and down to the Diva's locker room to change.

I change fairly quickly and have a little bit of time to hang out in the room.

"Haha, you're matching John with the colors like I did last night." Aly says, looking at me.

"Yup." I laugh.

"I like the blue better." Alex says.

"You would. Just like Mike loves it when I wear his shirt." Aly snickers.

Before I could answer a knock comes on the door and I open it to reveal John.

"Hey John. All ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey Miz, Riley...Boo." He replies.

"Hi Sully." Aly waves.

"Kick their asses you guys." She adds, laughing.

"Actually, I think I'll go with." She says, starting to untangle herself from Mike.

"Just to make her mad."

Mike makes a faint whining grumbly noise.

"Oh don't worry, we'll have plenty more time for this when we get back to the hotel. Gives you time to change anyway." She says standing up.

He grumbles and let her go, while Alex gives me a light kiss.

"Good luck, not that you'll need it."

"But I appreciate you saying it." I smile.

John and us head out to the curtain as Dolph's music is playing and they're getting into the ring. After that fades, John's plays and he goes into the ring and does his thing. Once his music fades, my music plays and I walk out after a bit with Aly.

Aly stays ringside, as I get into the ring with John. John takes his shirt off and throws it to the crowd as usual, then takes his dog tags and kisses them before giving them to the ref. I take my jacket off and hand it to Aly to place outside the ring. When I turn around, Vickie wants to go after John and is struggling as Dolph holds her back. John's amused and I step out and stand outside the ropes as usual for a tag team match. Aly shakes her head in amusement.

It starts off with John against Dolph. Dolph runs at John, but her ducks and flips him as he comes back. He has him on the apron and holds him in a headlock. Dolph manages to get out of it and roll up on John and try for a pin. But no good, John kicks out. Dolph tries to get him in a headlock as he gets up, but John pushes him against the ropes and sends him against the other side and drops to the mat as Dolph steps over him. He goes against the ropes again and John leapfrogs over him. Dolph comes back from the ropes again and he does a shoulder block, sending him to the apron and rolling away. Aly moves over to stand by my feet as we watch intently.

John gets him in another headlock, as Vickie is screaming for Dolph to get him. Dolph gets up and John pushes him into the corner. As John's in the corner dealing with Dolph, Vickie comes over and starts screaming. This distracts John which causes Dolph to hit him.

Dolph goes over to John and just unleashes on him. The ref pulls him off and then after a brief moment, he kicks him. After helping him up, Dolph punches him. Again, Dolph helps him up and he punches him. John's now over in the corner by Vickie. As Dolph unleashes on John in the corner, Vickie tags herself into the match in the meantime. As John was under the ropes, she stepped on his face and holding onto the top rope. I quickly get in and sneak up on Vickie, standing behind her. I wait for the right moment to grab her and flip her backwards and try to go for the pin. But Dolph comes in and pulls me off. I quickly get up and get in his face about it. He starts arguing with me, that is until I slap him in the face. I go back over to Vickie and she kicks me right as I turn around. I recover quite fast and attack her as she's laughing. She instantly crawls over to Dolph who tags himself in. I don't have to tag John in because this is a mixed tag team match and I don't have to go against Dolph.

But as John's laying there, Dolph goes right after him. He then jumps and lands on him, going for the pin, but John kicks out. John gets up and Dolph punches him, making him go into the corner. Dolph goes to throw him into the opposite corner, but John counters and sends Dolph into it. Then he goes against the ropes and makes Dolph land face first into the apron. John goes for the pin, but Dolph kicks out. John picks him up and wants to go for the AA, but Dolph counters and makes him land face first into the apron. He goes for another pin, but John kicks out. John rolls over by Vickie and Dolph goes after him as he's against the ropes. After he lets go, he's distracting the ref, allowing Vickie to kick/push John away with her foot. Aly reaches in and grabs her feet, yanking them out from under her, slamming her face into the mat. She quickly releases her hold and walks away, looking around innocently.

"That's what you get for making a cheap shot." I mutter to myself, and high five Aly as she walks back around.

Aly smirks and waves mockingly at a pissed off Vickie while the match continues. The match goes on and towards the end It was John against Dolph. John did 'You Cant See Me' to Vickie, then hand movement anyway, then dropped the fist on Dolph. John went for the AA, but Dolph countered and did the Zig Zag and went for the pin, but John kicked out. Dolph gets up the same time as John and when he does, John trips him and gets him in the STF. That's when Vickie comes in and pulls him off of him. She starts screaming at him, and I watch intently to see what's going to happen. Then all of a sudden John kisses her to shut her up.

"Oh my god, ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Aly exclaims, making a disgusted face.

Then John does the AA to Ziggler for the win.

"Bad image in my head." I mutter to Aly over the noise of the crowd.

"Yeahhhhh oh god. I SO didn't want to see that."

Then I get into the ring so the ref can raise our hands in victory and our names can be announced. Vickie goes to slap John but he stops her arm and puts her on his shoulders. Then out of nowhere CM Punk gets into the ring as John puts Vickie down and hits him with a chair. Once in the gut and then across the back.

"You ass!" Aly exclaims.

I walk over and grab the chair from him and throw it out of the ring.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yell in his face.

Aly slides in and checks on John while I'm arguing with Punk.

"You okay Sully?" She asks, crouching down beside him.

He groans before answering.

"I'll be fine. Nothing...nothing ice can't fix."

All of a sudden a loud slap sounds through the arena. Aly turns and sees Punk laying on the mat and a fuming, angry look on my face. Aly stands up and walks over to Punk, leaning over him.

"Just so you know, you messed with the wrong people." She says calmly and quietly.

Then she smacks him on the other cheek. Once she does that, she walks back over to John and helps him out of the ring. I roll out of the ring after, and help her help John up the ramp and backstage and to the trainer's office. We wait outside the room to make sure that John is okay. Soon enough he comes out and says he's fine so we hug him and head to the diva locker room so I can change before we head back to the room. Once I change, we go back to the room. But I still have the angry look on my face.

"You should calm down. I'm not happy with Punk either but there isn't much we can do that we haven't already done. We don't want the GM involved." Aly points out.

"It's not for what he did to John. It's what he said to me when I was arguing with him."

"What did he say?"

"Let's just say he insulted all of us. But mostly stuck around the subject of Alex and myself."

Aly scowls and turns around, heading back to where Punk will most likely be.

"Aly don't. He's not even worth it. He's just an out of control punk."

She reluctantly spins back around, grumbling. We get back to the room and walk in. I still look mad and she's still scowling. Once we walk in, I just sit right down on the couch next to Alex.

"You can put Punk on your list of people to beat the crap out of." I say to him.

"What did he do? Other than the chair shots to John that is." Alex asks, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Insulted all of us, but primarly just you and me." I grumble, trying to calm down and Alex rolls his eyes.

"He's just jealous." He says, while rubbing my arm.

"That's why...if you saw..I slapped him and my facial expression changed. He had no right to say what he did. It put me over the edge."

"I know but you need to calm down for now, we can get him for it later." He nods.

"Right, just give me a few seconds." I say leaning my head back, closing my eyes and breathing to calm down quicker.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." I say, bringing my head back up and opening my eyes.

"You sure?" Alex asks.

Aly snorts, knowing exactly where he's going with that. She sinks into the couch with a slight scowl still on her face.

"Just as long as I don't see him as we leave, I will be." I answer.

"Lyssa, calm down too." Mike says to her.

"Hmph. I should have kicked him instead of smacking him, would have hurt more."

"I know. But there's nothing you can do now. What you need to do is calm down so we can head back to the hotel." Mike adds.

"I'll calm down on the way, let's just get out of here."

He nods, and we all get up. We put out jackets on and head out of the arena, and out to the car then heading back to the hotel. The drive and walk to the rooms are failry quiet. We say our goodnights and head into our seperate rooms. Aly walks into her and Mike's room and tosses her jacket onto the cahir, slipping off her shoes and then flopping on the bed with a sigh. He appears above her, upside down.

"Why the big sigh?"

"It was a long night." She shrugs.

"Well at least tomorrow we can head to Chicago for Christmas, to your place."

She nods and feels him move, the next minute feeling his fingers on her sleeves.

"You're fascinated by my sleeves aren't you?"

"Yes I am." He smirk.

"Well quit 'cause that tickles." She squirms.

"Really now?" He smirks and does it even more.

"Quit!" She squeals.

"Maybe I don't want to." He laughs.

She scooches out of his reach and blows a raspberry.

"Nyaaaahhhh."

"You really think that's going to stop me?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Ummm...yes?"

"I don't think so..." He smirks grabbing her, pulling her into him.

"Noo!" She squeaks.

"You can struggle all you want, I'm not letting go right now."

"I figured as much. You know you'll have to eventually so I can change."

"I know, just let me know when."

"...and don't even think about going piranha. I see that look on your face." She says, shaking

her finger at him.

"I told you when I decide to go piranha, it'll be a surprise."

"You still look like you're planning something." She narrows her eyes.

"But let me go change so we can relax."

"Alright." He says, reluctantly letting her go.

She goes and changes, coming out to lay beside him on the bed.

"It's a good thing we start our vacation tomorrow. I know you can't wait to get away from all this for a few days." He says, as she lays beside him.

"Yeah it'll be nice to get away from the damn stalkers."

"We'll have a few days or so before getting back on the road again. We have Raw in New York next week."

"That'll be interesting." Aly comments.

"Yeah, last Raw of 2010."

"Time has flown." She says.

"Indeed it has, but what I think was the best thing of this year, was meeting you." He smiles.

"Same for me meeting you." She laughs lightly and smiles.

"I'm glad that day you came to visit Carly happened."

"Me too."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Well seeing as we have a plane to catch tomorrow, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Yeah maybe we should." She agrees, yawning.

"Night Lyssa." He says.

"Night." She says back, as he shuts off the light.

Meanwhile after Alex and I walk into our room, I walk over to the bed and lay back on it and stare at the ceiling.

"You okay Carebear?" Alex asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, still staring at the ceiling.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. What I can't walk into the room, lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling without something being wrong?" I laugh slightly.

"Well sure but after a night like tongiht, I figured something might be bothering you." He explains.

"Well I'm fine, so you don't have to worry." I say, sitting up.

"Good." He says, kissing my forehead.

"You should get changed. We have a flight to catch in the morning." He adds.

"Oh yeah that's right, we start our Christmas vacation tomorrow."

"Yup. It's going to be nice to be away from the drama."

"And hopefully we'll see snow. I mean it's not christmas without the snow." I laugh.

"Right." He chuckles.

"So go get changed and we'll get some sleep."

"Alright, I'm going. That also goes for you mister." I say, poking him.

"I will." He laughs and catches me with a small kiss before I grab my pjs.

We both change and climb into bed.

"Night love." He says.

"Night."


	124. The Start Of Vacation

We wake up the next morning, getting everything ready for our plane ride to Aly's house in Chicago for the holiday. I finish my packing after changing into just normal, lazy clothes and stretch then yawn.

"Here we go again." Alex says after changing himself.

"Yep, but at least we have a few days of no plane travel."

"Yeah." He agrees, pulling me into a hug.

"Awww." We hear Aly say from the now open connecting door.

"You just love interrupting don't you." Alex says amused.

"Sometimes." She laughs, then Mike comes up behind her.

"What did she do now?"

"We were hugging and she walks in and goes 'awww'." I laugh.

"You would." He says to her, chuckling.

"Shush." She says, sticking her tongue out.

"We do have a plane to get, that's why I came in here." She adds.

"Right, let's go." I say.

We grab all our stuff and check out before driving to the airport. We walk in and wait a bit until the plane gets there, and when it does we all get up and get on the plane.

"I can't wait to get home." Aly comments, looking out the window as we wait for takeoff.

"I bet." Mike chuckles.

Soon we take off and the flight is smooth and fairly peaceful. We land and get our luggage before heading out to Aly's car, which she had someone drop off for us.

"Yay, my car." She smiles.

"Which I can tell you missed haha." I laugh.

"Heck yes, I love my car."

"And it looks like we landed just in time, looks like it's snowing." I say looking around.

"I'm not sure whether or not to be real happy about it." Aly comments, staring at the sky briefly before we pile into her car.

"It may just be a passing flurry. Doesn't seem like anything to worry about."

"Probably not. Besides, it looks like there's white stuff on the ground anyway."

"Well at least it's on the ground already."

Aly nods and laughs as she drives to her house. We get there and go inside, unloading our stuff.

"Finally a few days of no drama...stalker free."

"Feels amazing." Aly sighs happily.

"So what're we doing now? Just hanging out or starting the decorating for Christmas?"

"We can decorate. The stuff is in the basement." She comments.

"I'll go get it."

"We can all go. The boys can carry the tree up." She adds.

"Well, let's go then."

She nods and leads the way down to the basement. Mike and Alex get the tree and take it upstairs. Aly and I grab the tubs of decorations and carry those up. They start setting up the tree, while we start decorating the room with the lights and the garland, etc. We finish that and start putting up the ornaments on the tree. Aly goes to turn around to get another ornament, but she's caught offguard by Mike suddenly kissing her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that-" She starts to say and then catches sight of the mistletoe.

"Ohhh you sneak." She laughs.

Meanwhile Alex has done the same to me.

"What was..." I say, after he pulls away but I too catch sight of the mistletoe.

"Aha, should've known." I laugh.

Both Mike and Alex smirk triumphantly. We shake our heads, laugh and then return to decorating the tree.

"I guess that mistletoe wasn't hidden very well." I whisper to her as we finish.

"I think they're trying to get us to take advantage of it too." She whispers back.

"I think we'll find they're going to use it as an excuse all the time."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She giggles faintly.

"Alright...the tree is done." I say, as the last ornament is put onto it.

"Yayyy. I'm going to make some hot chocolate, anyone want some?" Aly says.

"You know I do." I laugh.

"Of course." She laughs.

"I'll take some." Mike says.

"Alright. DC?"

"Sure." He nods.

She goes into the kitchen and makes it. She comes out with a tray that holds the drinks. She sets the tray down on the table and curls up beside Mike on one end of the big L-shaped couch.

"Two more days till Christmas Eve. Coming so fast."

"Yeah." Mike agrees, Alex and Aly both nod.

"And it looks like it's snowing pretty good out there now." I say looking out the window and we all look over.

"Yeesh." Aly comments.

"Oh come on, first snowfall we're seeing. It's pretty."

"Yeah but at the same time...bleh." She shrugs.

"Well it's not Christmas without snow."

"I think I could live without it."

"Well then just hope it doesn't stick around long haha."

She laughs and nods, sipping her hot chocolate. After I finish mine, I lay down.

"I'm going back to sleep now." I laugh, flipping the hood up on my sweatshirt.

"I'll do you one better. Bye guys." Alex directs the last part to Aly and Mike before scooping me up and carrying me to the spare bedroom.

"Bye." Mike and her laugh.

"I am fully capable of walking." They hear me say as we walk away.

"I know." Alex replies, smirking.

Aly yawns lightly and picks up the empty mugs and tray, carrying then into the kitchen and putting them away.

"You tired too?" Mike asks, following her out into the kitchen.

She nods slowly as she puts the tray back where it goes.

"Well come on, we can take a nap so you can get more sleep." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay." She yawns and leans into him.

"Want me to carry you or can you walk?"

She snakes her arms around his neck and snuggles into him.

"I'll take that as carrying you." He chuckles, before picking her up and heading towards her room.

They get into her room and he shuts the door before setting her on her bed. She sighs in content, climbing under the covers and snuggling into her pillow.

"Feeling much better?"

She nods into her pillow as he slides in.

"Much."

"Well it's like they say, there's no place like home."

"Uh-huh...Dorothy." She giggles quietly.

"If I'm Dorothy, then who are you?" He chuckles.

"I don't know." She yawns.

"Alright, go to sleep." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you." She mumbles, curling into him.

"Love you too."

Meanwhile Alex had just finally put me down once we reached the room, and then he shut the door.

"You just love carrying me don't you?" I laugh.

"Yup." He grins.

"Of course. Should've guess that." I say, stretching and rubbing my eyes before sitting down on the bed.

"Alright. It's time for you to get some sleep. You're tired." Alex says.

"Maybe I don't need sleep. Can you prove that I'm tired?" I joke.

"You're yawning and rubbing your eyes." He points out.

"Oh those little things, I do that all the time."

"Yeah okay." He says sarcastically.

"Now you, can't make me go to sleep haha."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on." I giggle.

He climbs onto the bed and tugs me over to him, getting comfortable. Then he runs his hands up and down my back and neck.

"Okay, so maybe it doesn't take much for you to make me go to sleep." I mumble.

"I win." He chuckles.

"You're not going to win all the time."

"I know. Sleep well love." He says as I start to drift off.

A few hours later, Aly and I both wake up in our rooms but Mike and Alex are still sleeping. I decide to come out of the room just as she was coming out of hers.

"Hey." She greets me.

"You were sleeping too?" I ask.

"Yeah. Mike's still out." She nods.

"Alex is still out too."

"And to think, we were the tired ones." She laughs as we walk towards the livingroom and kitchen.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder haha."

Aly nods, laughing.

"So what to do now?" She ponders as we go into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hmmm, I'm sure they're going to wake up soon or well eventually. I have an idea. Since there's enough snow on the ground outside, how about we make some snowballs, and find a good hiding spot. They'll obviously come out trying to find where we went. When their backs are turned we can throw the snowballs at them and hide again after each throw."

"Oh my god that is brilliant. Let's go get our winter gear on before they wake up."

I nod and we go back to our rooms and quietly go through our bags and grab our stuff, then walk back out while putting the stuff on.

"This is going to be so fun." She snickers as we sneak outside.

"There's a really good spot over here." She points out.

"Their faces are going to be priceless haha." I say as we head over to the spot.

She grins and nods. We hide and make a stockpile of snowballs. Soon we hear the front door open and the guys calling our names. We both put a hand over our mouths to stifle our laughter. I take a quick glimpse from the hiding spot and see that their backs are turned now. I signal to Aly to grab a snowball. We each grab one and I mouth 1 2 3 and we throw them, instantly ducking back into the hiding spot. We try not to laugh when we hear them yell in surprise.

"Could've fallen off the roof, there is snow on it." Mike points out.

We giggle quietly and when they turn their backs, we do it again.

"Alright man, that's not coming off the roof. Feels like it's coming from behind us." Alex comments.

Mike nods, looking around warily. Aly and look at each other and grin. We wait a while, and I make sure they're not turned around. We then throw yet another snowball as they're looking around, their backs still turned to us.

"Alright now we KNOW they're out here." Mike says, after jumping from the latest hit.

"They're going to find us." I whisper to Aly.

"This way." She hisses, giggling as we carefully sneak away.

We go to an even better hiding spot and just in time because where we were, they just looked there.

"Alright they're definitely out here, because there's the snowballs." Mike comments.

"Yeah." Alex agrees, looking around.

"Okay, we know you're both out here. You can't hide for long!"

We snicker and Aly nudges me, motioning to the next spot. We thought that we would be able to sneak away this time again, but we were wrong.

"Mike, I found them! They're making a break for it!"

"Run!" Aly laughs.

We start running, heading around tot he back of the house. Little did we know, Mike and Alex had a plan.

"Alright, you go the way they just went, I'll go this way. That way, they can't get away."

"Shoot!" Aly exclaims, skidding to a stop as she sees Mike.

"Other way, other way." I say, going to turn around but see Alex.

"Uh, I think we're trapped."

"Crap." She mutters as we back up into each other.

"Oh we got you two now." Mike chuckles.

"Awww man." Aly whines quietly.

"We have snow and aren't afraid to use it." I say, referring to the snow on the ground.

"So do we." Alex replies.

They both pick up some snow and form it into snowballs. They walk a little bit closer before getting ready to throw them at us. We duck as soon as they throw them and they end up hitting each other instead. Aly and I both bust up laughing after we see what happened.

"Ohhh that was a good one." I say, laughing still.

"Hahahaha, their faces were so funny."

"You two got to be quicker than that to be able to get us."

They finish wiping off their faces, and lunge after us.

"Nooo!" We both squeal.

We bolt off in opposite directions which causes the boys to break off after each of us. After a while of running, we slow down because running through the snow gets tiring. That's what causes them to grab us. I yelp as Alex picks me up and spins me around.

"That's what you get for starting the snow war haha." He laughs.

"But it was fun." I laugh.

"You're lucky I didn't take any and just dump it on your head." I add.

He chuckles and pulls me closer.

"Alright, let's go back inside. It's cold."

"Well that's why it's called winter haha."

"Okay, be quiet Miss Smarty." Alex teases, directing me to the door.

"Make me." I say, as we walk to it.

He spins me around and kisses me.

"I'll be quiet, for now." I smile, after we pull away.

"Good." He chuckles.

"Just one thing before we head inside." I say.

"Hey you two, wherever you are, we're heading inside! Just letting you know!" I yell, laughing.

"Okay!"

Then Alex and I head inside. Meanwhile Mike has caught Aly and hasn't let her go yet. He hands are free so she reaches down and grabs a handful of snow, shoving it in his face while laughing.

"Oh, it's like that now huh?" He replies raising an eyebrow and wiping snow off his face.

"Uh-huh." She giggles, backing away.

He picks up some snow, walks over to her and when she wasn't paying attention he dropped the snow over her head. She squeals loudly and grabs more snow, flinging it at him. He then retaliates by grabbing more snow and sneaking it into her jacket.

"Ahh!" She screeches, jumping around.

"You're evil!"

"You started the snow war." He comments.

"I didn't say shove snow down my jacket!"

"Take the jacket off for a moment and shake the snow out."

She does so and then drapes her jacket over her arm.

"Okay, I think it's time to go inside. I'm getting cold."

"Yeah I'm getting a bit cold myself." He agrees.

They trudge over to the door and go inside.

"Got cold already?" I as, as they walk in.

"Well we might've stayed out longer but genius over here put snow down my jacket." She motions to Mike when saying 'genius'.

"Well I partially blame myself. It was my idea to start the snow war technically." I add.

Aly nods and laughs a little.

"True."

Then she spots something in the top of the doorway.

"You two put that stuff wherever you could think of didn't you." She says to Mike and Alex.

"Guilty as charged." Mike chuckles, while Alex grins and we both laugh.

"Speaking of which, you're both under it right now." I giggle and she looks up.

"So we are." She laughs lightly.

"We'll give you the privacy haha." I say, turning around.

Alex turns around too and then when we turn back around, Mike is pulling her up from being dipped with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Awwww." I say, Aly giggles and Mike laughs.

"I think this time calls for Christmas movies. I know they're all on tv right now seeing as it's getting close to it." I comment.

"And if we don't like the ones that are on, then I have a bunch of them on dvd." She adds as Mike and her sit on the couch.

"Right. And nothing beats the classics like Rudolph and all that."

"Yeah. I have Rudolph, Frosty, Frosty Returns, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town...um...I think I have the Charlie Brown Christmas too."

"Oh Charlie Brown Christmas is the best, well one of the best ones anyway."

We all nod in agreement and start watching movies.

"Oh crap, you know what we still have to do? Christmas shopping."

"Aw hell. You're right. We should probably just go and get it over with now." Aly adds, making a face.

"Now you two have to stay here, we're shopping for you." She says to Mike and Alex.

"Awww." They pout.

"You can't see what we're buying haha."

"Dang." Alex whines.

"You have to wait until Saturday to see them. No peeking when we get back either."

"Damn." Mike mutters.

Aly and I get up from our spots and grab our jackets, putting them on. She grabs the car keys and we start heading for the door.

"We'll be back. Don't have too much fun without us. Haha."

"We wont but I think you're forgetting something." They say and point to their lips.

"Oh yes, that's right. Can't forget that."

We walk over and kiss them quickly, before heading out the door and getting into the car.

"The hard part is going to be finding these two something they don't already have." Aly comments while driving to the stores.

"Right. Why do they have to make shopping so difficult?" I laugh.

"Agreed." She laughs too.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a LONG day."

She nods and sighs as we pull into the parking lot. We walk in and start searching around for anything that might be good as a gift. Eventually we find a few thigns and buy them.

"Now are we hiding these or wrapping them when we get back?"

"Should probably wrap them. I can see those two being snoops." She says as we head back to her house.

"We'll have to prevent them from touching them when they're wrapped too because they'll try to figure out what the are by feeling them."

"Yeah, that too." She agrees as we turn down her street.

We pull into the driveway and get out, walking into the house. Then we immediately start heading to Aly's room to wrap what we got. The boys start to follow.

"Uh-uh." She shakes her head and stops them.

"No peeks." She scolds.

"Go back out into the livingroom." I add.

They both pout and snap their fingers before going back to the livingroom. We go into Aly's room and locks the door so we can wrap in peace. Once we're done wrapping, we walk out and put them under the tree.

"No touching the presents you two."

"And if we do?" Alex asks.

"Hmmm..."

"You won't be opening them Saturday if you do."

Mike and Alex both wince.

"Just keep your hands off and you'll be fine." Aly says.

"It's only for a few days, you can last."

"And no sulking either." She points at them.

"If we can wait to find out what you got us, you can wait to findo ut what we got you."

They sigh and nod.

"Let me tell you, it was not easy to find something that you don't already have." I say, sitting down on the couch.

"But you succeeded." Mike points out.

"Yes, it was hard but we did it." Aly agrees.

"Congratulations." Alex laughs.

"But now, I want to relax." I say, laying down on him.

He shifts to make it more comfortable, Aly lays on Mike too.

"So...what did you get me for Christmas." I laugh slightly.

"Not telling. You won't tell me mine so I wont tell you yours." Alex retorts.

"I know, I was kidding haha."

He sticks his tongue out and makes a face at me.

"The day just went by way too fast."

"Yeah it did." Aly agrees and the boys nod.

"Christmas Eve is going to drag Friday and Christmas is going to fly by Saturday." She adds.

"And then before we know it, it'll be New Years." She continues and I nod.

Neither of us notice Mike and Alex exchanging looks.

"Yep, next Monday is the last Raw of the year." I agree.

"Hopefully it'll be decent."

"Hopefully." I repeat, nodding.

"And if not then I'm sure 2011 will be better."

"It better be."

"I think 2011 will be...awesome." Mike says as he and Alex share a secret grin.

"Well of course it'll be awesome you're WWE Champion." I laugh.

"Yeah that's true, but awesome for other reasons." He corrects.

"And what are those other reasons?"

"Can't tell you right now." Alex shrugs.

"Uh-huh...I have a feeling you're both up to something."

"Me too..." Aly trails off, looking at both of them.

"That is nothing that you two need to worry about." Mike says.

"That makes me even more curious." She says with a small frown.

"Hey, no frowning you." Mike points at her.

"But I want to know." She pouts.

"You have to wait until the new year."

She sticks her lower lip out in a deeper pout.

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait."

"Aww..."

"You can wait, I know you can."

"I guess..."

"The wait may kill us a little bit, but I know I can wait that long." I comment.

"Yeah." Aly nods.

"Hmmm, what to do now?"

"We could watch some more of the movies."

"Sounds like a plan." I agree.

Aly untangles herself from Mike to put in the next movie.

"You know there is one movie that we just have to watch on Christmas Eve. I've always watched it... A Christmas Story. They play 24 hours of it...Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." I mention.

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Of course I never stay up all night watching it. Because that's just crazy."

"Just a little." Mike laughs.

"I just left the tv on, and fell asleep to it. That way, I'm technically watching it but I'm not."

"Nice." Alex chuckles.

"It got me through the night, without having me wake up like every hour being all excited for

Christmas."

"Whatever works." Aly giggles.

We then go to watching the movie. The farther we get into the movies, the more Aly and I are falling asleep.

"Hey, Lyssa. Come on, you're falling asleep." Mike nudges her.

She whines and grumbles, clinging. He shuts off the movie and the tv, before picking her up. She curls into him and buries her face in his neck. He carries her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I'm awake enough to be able to get up. I walk over to the Christmas tree and shut it off before yawning. Alex gets up and stretches, dropping his arm around my shoulders as we walk to our room.

"You seem just as tired as I am." I laugh.

"I actually am." He says yawning.

"Well at least we'll get to sleep in tomorrow."

"That'll be nice."

"Unless you want to tire yourself out more right now with a late night snowball fight haha."

"No that's alright." He chuckles.

"I'd beat you anyway." I joke.

"Yeah okay."

"I'm serious haha. I got you multiple times today already."

"That wasn't really a fair fight though."

"But it was funny." I laugh as we walk into the room.

"To you maybe."

"Awe, don't be a fun sucker right now."

"And what would you do if I was?" He teases.

"I don't know but, you'll have to give me a raincheck on that. It's far too late and we're both tired."

"True." He agrees as I go to change.

After I come out, I immediately drop down onto the bed. Alex pulls me in closer and then I start laughing uncontrollably. He looks at me strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." I say all calm, laying there for a few seconds before cracking up again.

"Alright I think you've lost it."

"I have not lost it. I am in full control of it. Whatever 'it' is."

"No you aren't." He chuckles, rubbing my arm.

"I'm tired. This is what happens when I'm really really tired. I laugh for no reason."

"Ah."

"Well stop laughing and go to sleep." He adds.

"I'll try." I giggle.

"No, you have to stop. There is no trying."

"Okay."

I do end up stopping, and quickly falling asleep. Meanwhile Aly's just coming back into her room from changing.

"...tired..."

"Then lay down and go to sleep." Mike replies.

She flops down on the bed and yawns.

"At least now we get to sleep in, in the morning."

She nods as she slowly crawls up in the bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Night, love you." She mumbles.

"Love you too." He says, going to sleep himself.


	125. Christmas Eve & Christmas Day

Finally it's Christmas Eve. Now today is going to drag and tomorrow is going to go by fast. The only ones who are up are Aly and Mike, both sitting in the livingroom.

"Today is going to pass so slow." She sighs, sprawling across the couch.

"That's only because you're so excited for tomorrow." Mike chuckles.

"Can't help it."

"All you have to do is keep yourself occupied to make the day go by faster."

"By doing what? We already watched the Christmas movies and had fights in the snow."

"I don't know. Listening to Christmas music maybe?"

"I think I have some Cd's." She muses, getting up and going over to where the stereo is.

"If not, there's the music channels on TV."

"And if we get tired of that, we can always go make a snowman."

"That would be a sight." She laughs.

"Name it after me."

"No way, it will be Frosty."

"No, it's going to be Mizman."

She walks over to stand in front of him since he's sitting on the couch. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Tell you what, we'll call it Frosty the Mizman."

She bursts into giggles.

"Now we're both happy."

"You would do that." She laughs.

"It's a clever idea though haha."

"If you say so."

"We can even make a title belt out of snow."

"If we do it, you have to put it on twitter." She says, giggling.

"Of course. Because it'll be just as awesome as I am."

She shakes her head, still giggling. They sit there and start listening to the Christmas music. The 12 Days of Christmas starts playing, and after a while Alex and I walk out into the livingroom and we hear the song playing. When it gets to that certain part Alex starts singing.

"A partridge in a pear tree."

Aly and I start laughing and Mike just shakes his head in amusement.

"Only you." I say to him, walking over to sit down on the couch.

"Damn right. I'm good like that." He says.

"So what're we doing today? Anything?" I ask.

"Mike wants to make a snowman. We're going to name it Frosty the Mizman." Aly shrugs.

"Mizman...really?" I say, looking at him.

"Yes, Mizman." He retorts.

"You know sometimes I wonder...where you get these ideas from." I laugh.

"Me too." Aly agrees.

"But one thing I forgot to tell you. He's making his title belt out of snow. So Frosty the Mizman can be awesome like him." She adds.

"Really Mike?" I laugh harder.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He retorts.

"I told him if we do it then he has to put it on Twitter."

"Oh definitely." I agree.

"Hell yeah." Alex laughs.

"Along with Frosty, are you going to call him MiniMiz?" I laugh and she cracks up.

"I shall call him...MiniMiz."

Aly laughs harder as he does the pinky thing from Austin Powers.

"Alright, definitely something we have to do today. Create MiniMiz."

Alex snickers, and Aly nods through her laughter.

"When do you want to do it? I mean we have all day."

"How about now? It isn't like we're busy."

"Sounds like a plan." I nod.

We all go get our winter gear on and head outside. We all start working on making the three parts of the snowman. Then Mike gets working on the title belt. When we were all done, we all stepped back and took a good look at it.

"Oh my god that is epic." Aly laughs.

"Twitter time."

Mike grins and pulls out his phone. He takes a picture of it and posts it to twitter along with a short description of what it is.

"I can't wait to see the reactions." I say.

"Me neither." Aly agrees.

"I can just picture it now."

"It's going to be great." Alex snickers.

Then I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I go into the pocket and take it out looking at the screen.

"I'll be right back." I say, heading into the house.

"Hi Carly!" Carlos from Big Time Rush shouts when I answer.

"Tone it down a bit. I do have the phone to my ear you know." I laugh.

"Sorry. We're here by the way."

"Already? That was a quick flight."

"Yeah it went by fast."

"Alright, so the plan is to come pick you guys up and we're surprising Aly when we walk in after getting back. I'll be there in like 10 maybe 20 minutes?"

"Alright, see you then!"

I say bye, and then hang up. I walk back outside to you three.

"Hey Aly? You think I can borrow the car for a little bit? There's something I got to go do."

"Yeah sure, keys are on the hook by the door."

"Alright, be back soon." I say, kissing Alex quickly before walking back inside and grabbing the keys as I head out the door.

"What do we do now?" Alex asks.

"Hm...oh I know. We can make cookies!" Aly says, clapping excitedly.

"Only you would get excited about making cookies Windy." He laughs.

"Shut up, these are some damn good cookies."

They head inside and head into the kitchen and get everything to make the cookies.

"Let's try not to get stuff all over my kitchen okay?" She laughs as they start.

"We'll try not to." Mike chuckles.

"No flour fights either."

"Who said anything about flour fights?"

"I know you two." She points out.

"No flour fights, you have our word."

"Good." She says, eyeing them.

They do manage to make the cookies without them making a mess or starting flour fights.

"Now try some." She motions once they're cool enough.

They each take on and eat them.

"These are good." Mike says.

"I told you." She smiles smugly.

"My family makes these every year, ever since I can remember.

"Well they're really good. You should make these more often."

"I'll try." She laughs.

Meanwhile, I pull up to the airport just as the guys are walking out. I step out of the car so that they know that it's me driving.

"Hey!" They all say, jogging over to me and giving hugs.

"Glad you guys can spend some time with us today. Haven't seen you guys for months. You'll finally get to meet Mike and Alex too by the way."

"That should be interesting." Kendall says.

"Wait till you see the snowman we made today. Frosty the Mizman. Or also known as MiniMiz." I laugh.

"You did what?" Logan laughs.

"Mike's idea."

"Of course." James says, chuckling.

"But anyway, let's get going. Just put your things in the trunk." I say, reaching into the car and popping it open.

They put their bags in and then pile into the car. I begin the drive back to Aly's house.

"Alright when we get to the house, you all have to be as quiet as you can. Remember you guys are a surprise."

"Right." They nod.

We pull into the driveway and we get out.

"Alright just leave your things in the trunk, because I'll be driving you guys back to the airport later so you can get to your families."

"Okay."

We walk into the house and I hang the keys back up. We walk into the livingroom, and I step away from them so that when you turn around you'll see them.

"I'm back, what'd you do while I was gone?"

"Made cookies." Alex and Mike say.

"Damn it DC, quit killing me!" Aly says, leaning over to punch his shoulder.

"Too caught up in the game to even turn around to look at me?" I laugh.

"Yes! He keeps following me and shooting me!" She exclaims.

"That is the whole point of the game you know."

"I know but he waits until I reappear and then shoots me again and again."

"JERK!" She socks him in the arm as he does it again.

"Alright, that's it. I quit." She says, putting the controller down on the table.

"Aw come on Windy." Alex snickers.

"Uh-uh no way." She says.

"So what did you have to..." She starts to say to me, but stops as she turns around.

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" She laughs.

"Surprise!" I exclaim.

She untangles herself from Mike and climbs over the couch to hug them.

"They wanted to spend some time with us today before they went to their families. I went and picked them up from the airport."

"Aww. It's good to see you guys." She smiles.

Then she turns and faces Mike and Alex who were now playing the videogame themselves.

"Hey goofballs, stop playing the videogame for a few minutes and meet our friends."

"Huh?" They both say, pausing the game.

"Mike...Alex this is Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan. Guys this is Mike and Alex." She introduces them all to each other.

They all greet each other and shake hands.

"Now where's this Frosty the Mizman we heard so much about?" Logan asks.

"Out here." Aly says, pointing out the window.

They all crowd around the window to see.

"That is epic."

"Thank you." Mike smirks.

We all went outside at one point during the day and had a snowball fight again. When we came inside it was basically dark out, and we all dried off. We hung out and sang BTR's holiday songs they sang in their Christmas episode. Then we hung around some more before it was time for them to head back to the airport.

"It was great seeing you guys. Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year too." Aly smiles.

"You too." They all say.

"Alright, I'll be back...again." I say, putting on my jacket and following them out.

I drive them to the airport and by the time I get back, dinner is already ready.

"Looks like I came back just in time."

"Yes you did." Alex chuckles.

"Today has been fun." I say, as I grab some food and sit down.

"That it has." Aly agrees.

"And you were worried about the day dragging on by." Mike comments.

"Oh be quiet." She elbows him.

"Well I told you if you keep yourself occupied, the day would fly by."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I think you have me to thank for that. If I didn't go pick up the guys, who knows what you

would've been doing." I add.

"Thank you.

"You're welcome."

We finish dinner and take some cookies and ice cream into the living room to watch some more movies.

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?" I ask Aly.

"I hope so. Are you?" She laughs.

"I hope so too. Although, I don't think it's going to be a problem considering what he does to help me go to sleep." I say, pointing to Alex.

He smirks, Mike and Aly just laugh.

"But I don't think there's anything he can do if I happen to wake up during the night."

"True."

"But I'm sure I can manage."

"Right." She agrees with a nod.

We watch movies until it starts getting really late. We all decide that it's the right time to go to bed.

"You sure now?"

"Uh-huh." She nods and stands up.

"I can walk this time too." I say to Alex.

"Alright." He chuckles.

We all head to our rooms and get changed and everything. Aly and I did manage to fall asleep without any problems. Christmas morning, Aly's being woken up by constant poking.

"Go away.." She mumbles.

"Come on, wake up. It's Christmas." Mike says.

"I'm comfy." She whines, putting the pillow over her head.

"Plus it's too early." She adds.

"No it's not." He says, a whining tone seeping into his voice.

"Yes it is." She grumbles.

"Give me at least another hour or so of sleep." She adds.

"Awww..."

"You're such a kid you know that right? You're more excited than I am." She mumbles.

"Come onnnnnn."

"Noo..."

"Don't make me make you get out of that bed."

She still doesn't move.

"That's it..." He trails off.

Then he throws the blankets off of her, picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. Then he proceeds with walking out of the room and out to the livingroom.

"Mike!"

"You should've gotten up."

"It's too earlyyyy..." She whines and curls up as he puts her in the recliner.

"It's 10 in the morning. That's not early."

"Yes it is." She pouts, pulling down her blanket that was laying on the back of the recliner and covering herself up.

"You can sleep, but just until Carly and Alex get out here."

She leans over and snatches a pillow off the couch, curling up and sticking her tongue out at him before she tries to get back to sleep. Meanwhile, I'm laying there but feeling a combination of light shaking of my shoulder and poking.

"Nobody's home..." I mumble.

"Its Christmassssssss..." Alex says in a singing tone.

"Five more minutes."

"Nope, time to get up."

"Noooo." I mumble, hiding under the blankets.

"Yesss."

"Too early."

"It's already 10 in the morning."

"That's too early for me."

"Aw come on." He whines.

"You sound more excited than me."

"I'm going to get you up myself if you don't start moving."

"Oooh I'm so scared."

He does to me what Mike did to Aly.

"Hey...put me down."

"Nope."

"You're lucky I have a good view from back here." I say and he laughs.

"Well look at that." Mike laughs as we come into the livingroom.

"She wouldn't get up." Alex shrugs.

"Neither would she..." Mike says, pointing to Aly in the recliner.

"I had to carry her out too."

"Hey she's sleeping!" I say once Alex uts me on the couch.

"I told her she could until you two woke up."

"Wake up!" I shout, throwing a pillow at her.

"What the hell! I was sleeping!" She shouts back.

"It was time to wake up." I retort and she sticks her tongue out and grumbles.

"Present time." Mike comments.

"Ooh?"

"Oh that gets you up now." Mike chuckles and she smiles sheepishly.

"Just have to figure out who's opening theirs first."

"Um...how about we just all go for it?"

"Sounds good. Let's do that."

We all grab our gifts and open them at the same time.

"Awwww! It's so cute!" Aly says, after opening her gift.

It was a white bear with blue snowflakes and a ribbon around it's neck. Then she realizes something is hanging on the ribbon.

"What in the..." She trails off, bringing the bear up for a closer look.

"What's this?" She asks Mike, while looking at it.

"It's a promise ring." He says.

"For what?" She questions curiously.

"Well, I always say that I love you right? Well the ring is my promise to you that I will always love you no matter what."

"Awwwwww..." She smiles and kisses him before he takes the ring off the ribbon and slides it onto the ring finger of her right hand.

"What'd DC get you?" She then asks me, turning to look over at me and I show her.

It too was a bear, but it had little boxing gloves and shorts on that said 'You're A Knockout'.

"Cute!"

"There's another gift though." Alex comments.

"What?" I ask.

"The bear is hiding another gift." He repeats.

"Where?" I ask again.

"You have to look." He chuckles.

I start looking at where something could possibly hiding. The last spot I check is the little glove things, I check inside one of them and feel something round. I pull it out, and closely look at it.

"What's this?"

"A promise ring. My promise to you is to always be there and to love you." He says, taking it to put it on my finger.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Aly exclaims.

"Is this what you got when you and Mike had that day to yourselves? When Aly and I hung out with John?"

"One of a few things." He nods.

"Well I love it, thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Now how do you like your gifts?" I ask.

"They're great. Thank you." He grins.

"You're welcome, wasn't easy to find something but I found something."

"You did a good job." He assures me.

"What about your gifts Mike?" I ask since Aly's preoccupied with her ring.

"She got me this hoodie." He holds up a Browns hoodie.

"And then this cool tribal engraved ring." He adds, showing me.

"It has an inscription on the inside." She says without looking up.

He looks and reads what it says. It says 'Forever Your Princess, Love Lyssa'. He then looks at her and smiles.

"And that's the truth."

She looks up and smiles, giggling.

"I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the day was over, we were all pretty tired. But before we went to bed, we heard the weather for the next few days. New York is expecting a snowstorm, the whole East Coast is and we're supposed to be in New York for Raw Monday. The storm is expected to arrive about noontime tomorrow.

"Oh that can't be a good sign."

"I think we may have to end up getting up early in the morning for an early flight before the storm."

"That might be a good idea as loathe I am to admit it." Aly sighs.

"Bleh, looks like we need all the sleep we can get."

We all head into our rooms and get a good night's sleep for an early flight tomorrow.


	126. Last Raw Of 2010

Over the weekend, we were so glad to have gotten to New York before the big snowstorm. The car got stuck at a house show last night, but some fans helped push the car out. We're now in Albany for the show and it's getting close to that time to leave. I decided that since there's so much snow on the ground, that I'd get ready at the arena.

"Alright, are we all set to go?" I ask, as we're all out in the hall.

"Uh-huh." Aly nods, still in comfy clothes since she's doing the same.

We go out to the car and take it easy driving because the roads are still a mess.

"You'd think they'd do a better job at clearing these roads."

"You'd think so but apparently not." Aly says.

"Looks like by the time we get to the arena, we'll have just enough time to get ready before the show starts."

"Yeah, this is nuts."

"Glad we don't live here."

We all agree. We finally pull up to the arena and walk in. There was about a half hour until the show starts so Aly and I had just enough time to go change and whatnot.

"Yeesh, we're lucky we don't take too long to get ready." Aly says as we put on our jewelry.

"I know right? If we took twice as long as we do, the show would've already started."

"Yeah." She agrees as we head back to the room and walk in.

"Plenty of time before the show starts." I say, sitting down.

"You two are fast."

"Well we're not like most of the girls around here who makes sure that every single thing on them is perfect."

"You look perfect to us." Mike comments.

"Which is why we don't obsess over every single detail."

Pretty soon the show starts and as usual Michael Cole introduces the show and whatnot after the intro plays. After the theme music fades, John's music plays and he walks out all fired up.

"Oh boy this should be good."

As we're waiting for the music to fade, while John is in the ring...we hear Cole announce that Mike is going up against Jerry tonight. Aly looks at him curiously.

"I asked for the match." He responds.

"Oh."

"It seems that last week's excitement is carrying over tonight!" John exclaims as his music fades.

The crowd cheers and there are a few boos in the mix. He waits for them to stop, but the crowd starts chanting his name and he's just smiling about it. We just laugh a little.

"You guys ever notice that everytime somebody comes down that ramp from Monday Night Raw, they just get a microphone and talk about what happened last week. You know what...tonight, I am going to do the same exact thing. Because I'm a little bit upset about what happened last week. Last week was great. Started off just like tonight, you guys are excited. Some of you are happy to see me, some of you are indifferent...that's okay. A lot of energy in the room." He goes on and the crowd cheers.

"Seems to be a pattern there." Aly agrees.

"We were fresh off the heels of TLC, Vickie Guerrero came out. There was the whole impromptu roast of Vickie Guerrero. It was a party, but alas every party has it's pooper. And right after a match with Dolph Ziggler, this happened." He say motioning towards the titantron and they play what happened after his match where Punk came out and attacked him with a steel chair on Raw.

"Jerk." Aly and I both mutter.

"Consider the party officially pooped on. I brought this on myself..." He goes to say and people start chanting for Punk.

"I know why they cheer, because I did bring this upon myself. For those who don't know, in my relentless pursuit of the Nexus...I...I admit I accidently spilled CM Punk's diet soda."

"Totally ruined his life." Aly says sarcastically.

"Oh what a tragedy."

"End of the world."

"I know...I know. Seriously, it was an accident I do feel bad about it. I set the guy back 75 cents, a dollar twenty-five in some of the vending machines. I apologize, and I also understand that I was so out of line in spilling his diet soda from the Raw commentary table. Did I understand why he came down and met me on Smackdown to do this..." John continues and they show the footage from Smackdown where Punk attacked him the too.

"What an ass."

"But if you look at the end of that footage you saw that he got beat up by a couple of girls." John adds after the footage ends.

Aly and I snicker, then we high five.

"All calorie free, frustration aside...do you guys have any idea how much energy it took to lift Vickie Guerrero that high?" He asks referring to where they showed him putting Vickie on his shoulders.

We bust up laughing.

"CM Punk, I cannot replace that famous diet soda. But I can allow you a chance to air your grievances. Let's bring out CM Punk, allow him to be heard!" He says, waiting a while.

"I guess..." He trails and Punk's music plays.

"Oh there he is!"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Punk walks out, mic in hand and when his music fades he speaks.

"Wow everybody it's John Cena, he comes out here every Monday Night...he's excitable, he throws his hat at somebody. Everybody loves it. I am so impressed at how you do that. You get all of these people to believe that you're that friendly, smiling, everyday man...when I know the truth. And the truth John Cena is that you're thoughtless, you're heartless and above all else you are dishonest. I'm sure there's millions of people worldwide, including yourself that would love to believe that this is about a spilled diet soda, but John this goes way beyond my spilled diet soda."

"Thoughtless, heartless, and dishonest huh? Well if he was then why does he worry about Dolce and I?" Aly says glaring at the tv.

"Yeah." Punk says and everyone starts chanting 'you suck'.

"John you were fired from the WWE. You were gone, you gave a very tear inducing speech in the middle of the ring about how you finally get to see your mom, and hang out with your little brother and you said you were going to go away. You were going to be the man of your word, but what happened? You came back later that night. And then you came back the next week, and then you came back the next week. Showing all of these people, who aren't intelligent enough to see through your facade. When I've known all along that your word is absolutely worthless."

"Can I go punch him please?"

"No, you stay here. Don't what the GM getting involved do you?" Mike says.

"No." She sulks.

"And then there's TLC. You have the man beaten..Wade Barrett. A very tough individual and you have him beat at a chairs match. But that's not good enough for you. You don't take the high ground, you can't ride off into the sunset with your victory. You drag the man off to the side of the stage and you drop 15 steel chairs on him. And I want to know exactly why you think that's acceptable behavior. I want to know why you think it's okay to show up the next night on Raw and humiliate the poor guy, and show..."

"That is balderdash..." John interrupts him.

"Did he get amnesia about the things that Wade and Nexus did to John?"

"15 steel chairs, that's insane! It was 23 steel chairs." He corrects.

"And in case you forgot, Wade Barrett and The Nexus gave me about 5,000 beatdowns, made me their personal slave, and ended my career."

"Among other things." Aly adds.

"Awe, you want to talk about ended careers you hypocrite? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You ended the career of my good friend Dave Batista."

"Oh hell no. He just had to go there with the conflict of Batista."

"Asshole!"

"John John! Look at me when I'm talking to you. This...this is a reocurring pattern with you. Once again you have the man beaten, Last Man Standing. He verbally submits, how humiliating the match is won. But no, you AA him off a car, through the very steel ramp that I'm sitting on. Which facilitated the end of his career!"

"Okay he is really pissing me off."

"Now I want to talk about Vickie Guerrero. You know I'm surprised the lovely Vickie Guerrero doesn't up and quit based on all the abuse you heaped on her. It's not just the physical things to the Wade Barretts and the Dave Batistas. But it's...it's the name calling, it's the mental abuse to somebody as gorgeous and beautiful as Vickie Guerrero."

"Gorgeous? Beautiful?" Mike asks, making a face.

"Is he talking about the same woman?" Alex questions, also making a face.

"I think he thinks he is haha." I laugh.

"I think he's been clocked in the head too many times."

"It's this...it's that. Okay CM Punk is going to play Mr. Finger Pointer. Well, one..Dave Batista broke my neck. Two, He showed up on Raw the next night and quit on his own terms. And C, I didn't just single out Vickie Guerrero. In case you haven't been watching for the past... 8 years, I talk about everybody. Uh, Michael Cole." He say, walking over and looking at him.

"He has a point."

"Michael Cole has an anonymous fetish with Justin Bieber, and has the word 'The Miz' manscaped right below his belly button."

"Oh my god...awkward." Aly laughs.

"Pffffffttttt!" I crack up, laughing hard.

Mike has a priceless, disgusted look on his face.

"Me...look at me. I look like the crazy sex child of the Incredible Hulk and Grimace."

Mike even laughs at that one.

"And then there's you..." He points to Punk.

"Yeah, and then there's me. Who happens to not be laughing, I don't know if you noticed that. You're not funny. This is all going to stop...no! You know I'm right, John you know I'm right. You will change, I will facilitate that change. This is all going to stop. John...John look at me. The first two attacks, those were warning shots. I'm just letting you know that finally, somebody's standing up to your ruthless, barbaric ways. Your phony hustle, loyalty and respect isn't going to cut it anymore okay? I know the real you. And it's going to stop."

"Punk used to be somewhat tolerable. Now he has climbed pretty high on my shit list." Aly comments.

"Doesn't sound like anything's stopping anytime soon." John says, referring to the chants of 'Cena'.

"You see...you're out there and you're talking a really really big game. With uh...with your theories, and I'm this, and I'm that. The brilliant thing about WWE is...we don't have to sit through the People's Court. We don't have to shake hands with Judge Joe Brown. When two people have a difference of opinion, they have a beautiful place to settle the issue. Right here, in front of the entired WWE Universe!"

"Kick his ass John."

"So...are you going to sit up there and talk all night, or do you want to come down here and dance and we can get this over with."

"Oh we can do this live, Monday Night Raw here in Albany right? Thank you for being oh so predictable John Cena. See this isn't the John Cena show tonight, this is the CM Punk show. And this is not happening on your terms, this is happening on my terms. So sometime tonight, it'll be me standing in that ring calling you out."

Aly glares at the tv and Mike makes sure to lock his arms around me so that she can't bolt off and go out there to beat up Punk.

"I'm going to call you out. John I want you to know, if you think the last two weeks...those attacks with the steel chair. If you think that was shocking, if you were surprised...I've got a real eye opener for you later tonight. The real surprise happens later tonight. And I promise you John...it's a night you'll never forget. But you were right at the top of the hour, this is Monday Night Raw! This is about fun! So on behalf of myself...CM Punk, to you and yours John Cena, I would like to wish you and all your fans watching all over the world a very very happy new year." Punk finishes with a salute and his music plays.

Aly sits back against Mike, grumbling under her breath. I'm doing the same over with Alex. After they show matches that will happen tonight, which wer Sheamus vs Randy and Mike vs Randy, we go to commercial. And when we come back Ted's music is playing, the camera showing him and Maryse in the ring. Out come Santino and Tamina, with Santino being Ted's opponent. Halfway through the match, a stagehand knocked on the door and told Alex that he has to get ready for his match which was coming up soon.

"Wait who are you going against?" I ask.

"Morrison." He answers.

"Kick his ass DC." Aly comments.

"I might as well go get ready too so that I won't have to worry about it later." Mike says, letting Aly go and getting up.

"Okay."

They leave and we go back to watching the match. In the end, Santino won. Tamina got into the ring and Santino had a gift for her. She opened it up to reveal Santino's hand, but in the Cobra pose thing. Then Ted attacked Santino from behind and Maryse went after Tamina. Maryse goes for a clothesline but Tamina ducks and ends up clotheslining her.

"Beat up Frenchie!"

Then when Ted and Maryse were both down, Tamina and Santino went and jumped up and down on them at the same time, then both did the Cobra to them.

"Serves them right."

Aly nods in agreement.

Then the cameras switch to Mike and Alex in the locker room.

"I'm going to teach Jerry Lawler a lesson tonight. Do you have any idea what kind of lesson you're going to teach John Morrison? Do you understand the magnitude of your match tonight? John Morrison beat Sheamus in a ladders match. Become the number one contender for my WWE Championship."

"Yeah, I'm going to beat him. I'm going to pin him 1...2...3."

"No no no no, that's not good enough."

"You need to beat John Morrison so he can't stand. You need to beat him so badly, that he'll never want to face me, ever."

"I got it. I can do it. Is that what you're going to do to Lawler tonight?" Alex asks and Mike laughs, so does he.

"No, I'm going to pick apart the hall of famer bit by bit, inch by inch. I'm going to humiliate Lawler. I'm going to make him crawl on his hands and knees and beg me for mercy. And then if there's anything left of John Morrison after you're done with him, I'll do the same to him."

"Good."

They laugh and then look to their left and the camera pans over to reveal Morrison. He says something that we can't quite make out. But the rest is clear as a bell.

"Miz, if I learned anything from tagging with you all those years, it's that you're a gamer. You like to do it big, take chances. So why don't we make tonight interesting. How about this? I beat your boy Riley, I get to pick the stipulation of and when we have our championship match."

"Oh jeez."

Mike just scoffs at Morrison's comment.

"That's uh...great twinkle toes. But uh, what happens uh if...well let's just say WHEN I win the match?" Alex says to Morrison.

"Pfffttt twinkle toes." I laugh and Aly snickers.

"When I win the...how many times a day Riley does someone look at you and just say...duhhhh." Morrison mocks him.

I glare at the tv, Mike and Alex look at each other before looking back at Morrison.

"Seriously though man, if you beat me I should just probably be fired. But, Riley beats me I forfeit my number one contendership."

Aly and I sit up straight and look somewhat surprised.

"Wait you forfeit...you will no longer be the number one contender?"

"That's what forfeiting means...yes."

"If you lose..."

"Yes. If I lose, I'm no longer number one contender. And ontop of that, I will leave Sadie alone forever."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Aly asks me without taking her wide eyes off the tv.

"I think he just did."

"Oh my god."

"That's an interesting stipulation." Mike says, thinking about it.

"What do you say?"

"Deal."

"Well, this is going to be awesome." Morrison says before leaving.

Aly sinks back into the couch, still quite speechless. Mike and Alex turn to each other to talk.

"Do you understand the magnitude of this match now?"

"I understand..yes."

"He will no longer be number one contend..." Mike says, being cut off for commercial break.

"Wow." I say.

"I don't really know what to say right now." Aly says quietly.

"Alex better win then." I comment and Aly nods.

The guys come back to the room during the commercials to come get us so that we can go

out to the ring with them. Alex and I walk ahead of Mike and Aly. She lets Mike pull her along and she's still fairly quiet, still in shock over the prospect of being left alone by one of her worst stalkers. He stops her as we get closer to the curtain.

"You okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Just kind of stunned at the thought of finally being left alone by one of the worst stalkers I have."

"Well we can't celebrate yet. Alex has to win first."

"I really hope he does." She mumbles.

Pretty soon the commercial break is over. Morrison walks by and he heads out first. Once he's all set, Mike's music plays and we all walk out next. Alex gets into the ring and the rest of us stay ringside.

The bell rings and they circle each other. They lock up and Morrison twists Alex's arm behind his back. Alex elbows Morrison in the face to make him let go. He punches him twice and then gets distracted by Mike, allowing Morrison to get back up and go after him. Alex is now in the corner and John starts wailing on him. He then backs away and says something to Mike, Alex getting up trying to get him while he's distracted. But Morrison catches him and delievers a backbreaker and side russian leg sweep. Mike gets up onto the side of the ring and starts yelling at Morrison and the ref isn't even paying attention. John goes for the pin but Alex kicks out and Mike jumps back down. Mike manages to distract Morrison again and this time Alex does get him. Alex picks him up and hits him against the turnbuckle, now he's leaning in the corner. He throws him into the opposite corner and when he bounces back Alex totally takes him down and goes for the pin. But no good because Morrison kicked out.

He picks him up by the hair and lifts him up and then drops him. He goes for the pin again but John kicks out. He then gets him in a headlock while he's still laying on the mat. John gets up and start getting Alex to let go. He punches a few times and Alex lets go. He tries to send Alex into the ropes but Alex ends up reversing and sending John into the ropes. He grabs him by the waist and drops him backwards onto the apron. Alex goes for another pin, but John kicks out and Mike gets angry and he starts yelling at the ref. Aly shakes her head and sighs.

"Mike calm down."

Alex continues to go after John and then holds him in the corner until he had to let go and argues with the ref. He picks him up again and throws him into the opposite corner and drops Morrison again, going for the pin. But as usual Morrison kicks out. Mike starts getting frustrated, flipping out on the ref yet again.

"Mike!"

Alex gets Morrison into a head/arm lock on the mat.

"Make him tap!" Mike yells.

Alex holds him there until Morrison reverses and flips him over. Morrison then gains control, hit after hit and Alex goes down each time. He clotheslines him once, then heel kicks him in the jaw. John pulls Alex out of the corner but again Alex is stronger so John goes into the opposite corner. Alex runs at him and then John kicks him in the face. John goes to does a high flying move off of the ropes, but Mike interferes and stops him and the ref clearly saw it. Aly sighs and covers her face. The ref starts arguing with him and Mike argues back saying that he didn't do anything. He kept saying that and that's when the ref pointed to the ramp and yelled that he's out of there. Mike got himself ejected from ringside. Aly moves over to me.

"I hope Morrison doesn't try anything since Mike isn't here." She says to me quietly.

"But Mike isn't even leaving the ring area. He's just moving up the ramp. He's not technically gone completely."

"I know but still."

Alex takes advantage of the situation and gets Morrison from behind, rolling him up for the pin, but John kicked out again. Mike is flipping out as he's walking back up the ramp screaming 'come on'. John then climbs onto the ropes and jumps off, kicking Alex square in the face. As Alex rolls around, John gets fired up waiting for Alex to stand up. As Alex sits up, Morrison knees him in the jaw and goes for the pin and ends up winning.

"No!"

Mike has a look of disbelief on his face. Morrison holds up a finger and rolls out of the ring

and goes over to Jerry.

"Jerry, I'm going to have my title match next week and it's going to be falls count anywhere."

Aly winces.

"You go up there with Mike, I'm sure he's like pissed off or something. Take the briefcase, I'll get Alex and we'll meet you backstage."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." I say, crawling into the ring as she grabs the case and goes back up the ramp and follows Mike as he goes backstage.

Mike is just storming around and she follows him quietly. Alex and I join them shortly after and that's when it starts to get ugly.

"What were you doing out there? What were you thinking? I'm in a falls count anywhere match! You stand there looking at the fans, you're looking at me...you should've been looking at Morrison..."

"Well actually I'm out there trying to do the best I...!"

"No no no! Shut your mouth! I'm the champion not you!"

"Mike calm down."

"What we need to focus on now, is doing your job tonight when I face Lawler. Get it? Got it?Good!" He says, walking away towards the room.

"Alright that's it." Aly mutters, chasing after him.

She pulls him, spins him around, grabs his shirt in her fists and yanks him down into a hard kiss. It takes a while for him to respond but when he does he immediately calms down. And when she pulls away, he is just speechless.

"Better now?" She asks, catching her breath.

He's still speechless so he just nods.

"Good. Now we can go back to the room."

He nods again and they walk back to the room. Alex and I are just now making our way

back.

"Wow, I haven't seen him that mad before. Character or no character." I suddenly say after it being silent for a while.

"Yeah...I don't know." Alex says.

"Question is, do we really want to go back to the room?"

"I don't know but maybe Windy has him calmed down."

"Knowing her, she probably did calm him down."

"Let's go check then."

We make it back and I crack the door open before walking in.

"Is it safe to come in?" I ask from outside the door.

"Yeah."

We walk in and sit down, but it was fairly quiet the whole time. We only merely got to relax for minutes before a stagehand knocked on the door telling Mike his match against Lawler was up next.

"Here we go."

We walk out of the room and to the curtain. When Mike's music plays we walk out. As we walk down the ramp, Alex kind of distances himself from Mike, not wanting anymore conflict or whatever. We all get into the ring and Mike grabs a microphone to talk.

"Oh boy." Aly sighs.

He goes to talk but then people are saying that he sucks.

"I know each and every one of you are intimidated by me. I know Randy Orton is intimidated by me. John Morrison shakes in his boots in my presence. Jerry Lawler needs to change his Depends diapers whenever I'm around. I am the most must see WWE Champion."

"I don't get intimidated, I intimidate. And I know you all think that I'm the best brawler. I know you all think that I'm the best fighter. That's not all I am. Nobody compares to me in the WWE." Mike says and the crowd goes 'what'.

"Nobody compares to me in the WWE." He repeats and the crowd goes 'what' again.

"Nobody compares to me in the WWE! Do you understand that now? Do you understand

that now?"

"All the great ones...the Golden Age Classics, the Hall of Famers, the Verne Gonyas, the Lou Fezzes, the Harley Races of history don't hold a candle to my ability! They don't hold a candle to my talent!" He yells and the crowd goes 'what' again.

"You all sound like a bunch of ducks. What what what what, shut up when I'm talking!"

Aly and I have to cover out mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"I am a scientific master of the art of wrestling. I am a technical wizard of wrestling." He says and the crowd still says 'what'.

"Are we going to do this all day?" He asks, and the crowd does it again.

"Really? Really? Really? Shut your mouths, I want absolute silence while I'm talking!" He says, getting all worked up again.

"At this rate I'll have to get in there and calm him down again." Aly shakes her head.

"Tonight, I want you to call a friend...I want you to email someone...I want you to tweet everybody. Because I am going to destroy and humiliate Jerry Lawler! In honor of all of you 'what' people. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...awesoooome!"

Jerry comes out and Mike gets ready for the match. The bell rings and the crowd cheers for Jerry. Mike thinks nothing of it and he goes after Jerry. Jerry is laying on the apron, and Mike just steps on his back and walks across. The once Jerry gets up Mike jumps in place and he circles Jerry. Ever so often he ends up mocking Jerry. Throughout the whole match Mike is just enjoying humiliating Jerry. Mike distracts the ref for a moment so that Alex can of course get involved. Alex starts arguing with the ref saying he didn't do anything.

"Jeez what is the ref's problem?"

"I don't know but it's making me mad."

Later in the match, Alex got involved again as the ref wasn't paying attention. Alex walked away laughing. Mike backed up into the opposite corner where Jerry was and was getting ready to go at him. But that's when Morrison's music played and he walked out.

"Him again?"

"Uh-oh..."

Throughout the rest of the match, John is ringside clapping for Jerry. Mike missed the corner clothesline and was outside the ropes. He grabbed Jerry's head and dropped him onto the rop rope. Then he climbed up onto the ring post and Jerry kicked Mike's leg out from under him, making him fall and hit his head off the steel steps. Aly gasps and bites her lip in worry. Alex grabs her and makes sure she don't run over. The ref starts counting to 10, and Alex seizes the chance after letting you go for a bit to get up onto the side of the ring to mess with the turnbuckle. But the ref sees and goes after him, this is what causes Morrison to get invoved and knee Mike in the chin like he did to Alex not too long ago in his match against him.

"Ass!" Aly yells.

The ref goes back and starts counting again, he gets to 10 before Mike could get back into the ring.

"What the hell! He counted too fast!"

"What the freaking hell!" Aly says and then starts swearing in Italian.

I motion to Aly for us to go in the ring and deal with Morrison ourselves after what he did. She holds up one finger and crouches down, lifting up the apron and reaching for something. She stands up with a cane pole in her hand. She slides into the ring and sneaks up behind him, and stands there. Waiting for the perfect moment to hit him. Then the perfect moment comes and she puts as much power behind the swing as she can and a real loud crack echoes through the arena. He falls to the apron and she continuously hits him across the back and when she felt she was done, she signalled me to get into the ring to finish him off. I climb in as she throws the busted cane pole to the mat. She gets out of the ring, going straight to Mike.

"Let's hope I can do this.." I say to myself, before picking Morrison up and putting him on my shoulder and then dropping him just like John Cena does to his opponents.

Then I get down to his level and start talking to him.

"You just pissed off the wrong people."

He just groans in pain.

I get out of the ring and we all start heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"Is is going to be one of those nights where it's the day from hell?"

"It seems like it." Aly says, supporting Mike.

When we get back to the room, we don't really pay any attention to the rest of the matches. Yeah there was a diva match and it was between Eve and Gail Kim against Melina and Alicia Fox. Not interesting to watch at all. Melina and Alicia won in the end.

"Whoop de do." I roll my eyes.

"What a retarded match." Aly comments, running her fingers through Mike's hair as he lays across her lap.

Then the cameras switch to Punk talking to the trainers.

"Okay what the hell?"

"What is that ass doing?"

"EMTs? What the hell? John's going to need an ambulance tonight?"

"He is messing with the wrong people." Aly mutters.

We go to a commercial and when we come back a match between Bryan and Zack Ryder was already going on.

"Heyyyy ShortBus!"

"We haven't seen him in forever!"

Mike says that he needs to get a drink, so Aly lets him go and he gets up and leave to get a drink. Or so we thought.

Daniel gets him in the Lebell Lock and he instantly taps out.

"Ohhh too bad."

"Poor ShortBus."

After Daniel was done celebrating with the Bellas, the GM ding went off.

"Wow, first one of the night and the night's almost over."

"Shocker."

"May I have your attention please. I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. I can only hope that everyone across the WWE Universe has enjoyed the holidays. My vow as the general manger, that this upcoming year will be the greatest year in the history of Monday Night Raw. Happy New Year to ev..."

Then out of nowhere we see Mike attacking Jerry at ringside.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"From what I'm seeing, he's lashing out on Jerry."

"He's going to end up in a bad spot with the GM." Aly sighs.

He finishes with the skull crushing finale and then walks away, back up the ramp heading backstage again.

"Feel better now?" Aly asks with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded over her chest as he

walks back in.

"I don't even know what to say to what we just witnessed from you Mike." I add, shaking my head.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble with the GM." Aly says, scooting over as he sits down.

"The GM didn't do anything." He comments.

"Not yet." Aly adds.

"You know how sadistic the GM can be, you don't need to give them more of a reason to put you in brutal matches." Aly continues.

"You're already in an unecessary match next Monday." I add.

"I see your point." He says with a little frown.

"Learn to channel your anger a lot better than what you just did." You say.

"Are you going to do what you did earlier if I don't?" Mike asks and she laughs.

"Well you have no need to be angry right now do you?"

"Kind of but not really..."

"Then no not right now." She says with an amused smile.

"Awww." He whines and she laughs again.

After coming back from another commercial it was Randy against Sheamus. After a long and grueling match Randy won of course.

"Blehhh"

"Ugh."

After going to another commercial and coming back John comes out because of the whole CM Punk thing.

"Woo!"

"This should be interesting."

"Earlier tonight, CM Sucks said this was going to be his show. Earlier tonight, CM Sucks

said he had a surprise. Earlier tonight, CM Sucks said he was going to call me out.

Surprise! I showed up early. If you want some, come get some!"

"Go John." I say.

Then Punk's music plays but he never comes out.

"What the hell? Where is he?"

"Ohhh, that's...that's the big surprise! I guess we're playing games and this is the play CM Sucks music...no CM Sucks. Well I'm changing the game. And if CM Sucks doesn't want to come out and find me, then I will go find CM Sucks."

John goes and hands the mic back to someone ringside and then goes to leave the ring. But then that dreaded music plays...Nexus.

"Oh noooo."

"Oh shit."

"At least Wade's not with them, thank god."

"I don't know, I'm still not liking this at all."

Otunga walks forward, getting a mic and the rest of Nexus stay on the ramp. He gets into the ring and goes to talk.

"Look John, now this isn't what you think. Two weeks ago, you assaulted me with a steel

chair. I watched you take out Wade Barrett and each and every other member of Nexus. And you know, the thing of it is...it's exactly what you said you were going to do. So I made a decision. Nexus is under new management now."

"Oh hell no..."

"Like I said...Nexus is under new management now. I don't want to have a conflict with you, I don't see why we can't get along. Let's put the past behind us, let's start over. Let's move forward man. Come on, let's start the New Year off right. That's why I've decided...I want to offer you a truce."

"Say no!"

Otunga holds his hand out, and it looks like John's going to shake it. But instead he grabs the mic that he was holding.

"David...I know why you and your group did what you did to me. And if I thought for one second, any word that you're speaking right now is genuine, I would shake your hand in front of everyone. You want to know something? You want to know why I got to each and every one of you? Because I watched you, I studied you. And you are nothing more than a slimy, manipulative, backstabbing worm of a man!"

"You tell 'im Sully!"

"I don't trust you. There will be no moving forward. You got two options. You turn around and move backward, or you throw hands and you see what happens." He says throwing the mic down and steps back getting ready for an attack.

"Uh-oh."

David thinks about it, and decided to get out of the ring and join back with the rest of Nexus, then walking away back up the ramp. John breathes a sigh of relief as David leaves the ring.

"I don't think this is over...that was too easy."

They get halfway up the ramp and then Otunga orders them to turn around and ambush him and that's what they do.

"I knew it."

Mike and Alex both grab us so we don't run out. All of them do their finishers, ending with Gabriel and his 450 splash. They all yell at John, before Otunga drops a Nexus armband next to him and they all exit the ring.

"Oooooooh they piss me off." Aly glowers.

As soon as they get halfway up the ramp again, Punk's music plays and he walks out and

past Nexus, and gets into the ring. Then he delivers his finishing move the GTS to John, leaving him in the ring as he goes to get a steel chair.

"Damn you asshole. You just went even higher on my shit list." Aly growls and I nod in agreement.

He gets back in the ring and he raises the chair up to hit John with it but he stops and just lowers the chair so he's holding it in one arm.

"What the..."

"...hell is he doing?" Aly finishes.

He unfolds the chair and he sits on it, staring at John as he laying there on the apron. He looks down at the Nexus armband laying next to his foot and then he picks it up. He stares at it in his hand for a while, and looks back at John. He then takes it and starts slipping it on his arm.

"NO FLIPPING WAY."

"WHAT THE EFFING HELL? You effing HYPOCRITE!" Aly yells.

He stands up after looking at John and then stands over him. He lifts and arm/fist into the air and so does Nexus. But the weird thing is that Gabriel didn't lift his arm, everyone else did but him.

"Oooooh I am so freaking mad right now."

Punks music plays and the camera pans on Nexus and finally Justin's arm is in the air.

"It looks like they're hailing hitler."

"Pretty much!"

The screen fades signalling the end of the show.

"Well Raw was suckish tonight. So now what? Punk is the new leader of Nexus?"

"I dunno but he pissed me off."

"I think you guys should go change, we want to get out of here as soon as possible. She

might attack Punk or someone if we don't get out of here soon." I say to Mike and Alex.

They both nod and get up.

"Please don't run off." Mike says to her, she shrugs and doesn't reply.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, don't worry."

"Thanks Carls." Mike sighs.

"Just try to be as quick as you can just to be safe."

He nods and they noth go out of the room quickly. Aly and I both sit there in silence, and she actually sits there. She doesn't get up and tries running off. She sinks into the couch, grumbling under her breath in Italian. Mike and Alex come back eventually and we leave before things happen. The car ride is fairly quiet as well. Even walking into the hotel and into their room, she's quiet.

"Alright Lyssa, talk to me."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Please?"

She just walks over and leans against him after kicking off her shoes.

"Too tired to talk to me?"

She nods against his chest.

"Alright, we can talk in the morning. Go change and we can go to sleep."

She nods again and pulls away to go change. He changes himself and waits for her to come out of the bathroom. She comes out, running her fingers through her hair. She sets her other clothes down and walks over to the bed. Once she lays down, he pulls her into him.

"Sleeeep."

She giggles quietly. She snuggles into him and soon falls asleep, along with him.

"Well tonight sucked." Alex sighs.

"Except seeing you in that dress." He corrects himself.

"Haha, I was waiting for you to say something about it."

"Beautiful." He kisses my cheek.

"Alright. I got to go change so we can go to sleep."

"Alright." He lets me go.

I go to change and come back out, stretching before getting into the bed.

"Sleep well love." Alex says, pulling me over.

"I'm sure I will."

He kisses me lightly, before we both settle down and fall asleep.


	127. New Years Eve

Just hours until it's the end of 2010 and the start of 2011. We're back in New York, for the ball drop and everything The roads are better now, all cleaned up from the snow. I'm sitting at the table in the room, on my computer doing what I always do while listening to my music with my headphones plugged into it. Alex sees I'm distracted and smirks, sneaking up on me. When he stands behind me, he taps me on the shoulder and I turn in that direction. But I don'st see anyone. I turn back to my computer, but come face to face with him and I jump.

"Jeez...god you scared me." I say, taking and ear bud out of my ear with the other hand over my heart.

"That was the point." He snickers.

"I could've had a heart attack." I shake my head amused.

"Yeah okay." Alex chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"The day is so going to drag until we leave for Times Square tonight."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"I'm trying to do things to make time go by faster...not working out so well." I sigh.

"We could see if Windy and Mike want to go out and do something." Alex suggests.

"I think they're going to want that day of alone time like we had. Well until tonight anyway."

"Ah, good point. Well we can still go out ourselves."

"True. Well if we're gonna do that, you have to get dressed mister." I say poking him.

"Right." He laughs, going to do so.

He changes and comes out.

"Okay, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmmmm, we could walk around the city or something."

"Sounds alright to me." He agrees, putting on his jacket.

I grab a light jacket and put it on considering that it's supposed to be warmer than usual today. I grab everything I need and we leave. We get outside and Alex laces his fingers with mine as we start to walk around. Meanwhile, Aly's still laying in bed and Mike has a tight grip on her as he's still sleeping. She giggles quietly. Mike starts mumbling in his sleep. There was one thing he said that was clear as a bell.

"No...I don't want to ride the pony."

She tries not to laugh but fails as she busts up laughing. When he stops mumbling, a few minutes later he wakes up and sees her still laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"You...talking...in your sleep." She laughs.

"I do not talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." She giggles.

"Mr. I-don't-want-to-ride-the-pony." She adds.

His face turns red and it makes her laugh even harder.

"That's what you said in your sleep, and it was funny as hell."

"So not funny." He mumbles.

"Aww I'm just teasing." She giggles.

"So, what do you want to do today until we head to Times Square tonight?" He asks.

"I'm perfectly fine with not moving."

"Want today to be that alone time day thing I assume?" He asks and she nods.

"I'm alright with that. Sure, we'll stay right here until we have to leave tonight."

"Good." She smiles, snuggling into him.

"Just hours away until it's 2011."

"This year flew by."

"Yes it did. I'm still champion and you're still champion."

"Right."

"But tonight is going to be fun."

"Yeah, it's going to be a good night."

"Tonight's gonna be a good night." He starts singing.

"Dork."

"Your dork." He corrects.

"True." She laughs.

After laying there for a while, then he pulls her closer and puts his face in her neck.

"Nooo." She squeaks, trying to push him away.

"I am not backing down this time." He mumbles.

"Miiiiiike."

"You can't stop me." He chuckles.

She finally just sighs and gives in. He smirks and starts going all piranha on her neck. She just lays there against the pillows, giggling every now and then when he hits a particularly ticklish spot. After he's done with that, he kisses her.

"Now you're going to have to try really hard to hide that this time."

"I'll have to leave my hair down then." She laughs lightly.

"Just be lucky we don't have any house shows coming up in the next few days."

"That's a good thing."

"It should go away at least a little bit before Raw on Monday."

"You better hope so." She pokes him.

"Ah, no poking." He chuckles.

She pokes him again. He retaliates and pokes her back.

"Poke war!" She declares, laughing and poking him repeatedly.

After a while, he stops her poking by grabbing her hands.

"Got you now."

"Awww..."

He then switches to holding her wrists with one hand and with the other, starts poking her.

"Ha, what now?" He laughs.

She squirms, laughing because he's poking the ticklish spots.

"Sttooooopppp!" She says through her giggles.

"You started the poke war."

"Okay okay." She whines, still giggling and shifting to try to avoid his pokes.

"You surrender?" He laughs.

"Yes, just stoppppp...please..."

He smiles, and lets her go and stops the poking. She lays there, catching her breath.

"I'll always win if you start something, remember that."

"Not always. But for now."

He then starts playing with her hand.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm entertaining myself."

"Oookay then."

Then he sneaks in another poke.

"Hey. No more poking."

"And what're you going to do about it?"

Before he can blink, she rolls over and hovers over him. She laces his hands together and holds them against the mattress.

"This." she says, before kissing him.

"Was not...expecting that..." He mumbles.

She pulls back a little bit but not far.

"I'm full of surprises." She says with a soft laugh.

"Yeah well so am I."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Really."

"Really."

She catches him offguard again with another kiss. He manages to get the strength to roll them over and now he's over her. She giggles and raises one eyebrow.

"Don't make me go piranha on you again." He smirks.

"Let's not...I think one time is enough."

"I was kidding." He laughs.

"Good."

He leans down and kisses her quickly before laying back down in his spot on the bed. Aly smiles and lays against his side, drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers and humming quietly. The day goes by fast for all of us and right when Alex and I walk into the room, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly, it's Nick."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Me and the guys just wanted to let you and Aly know that we're in NYC with NKOTB to perform for the New Years show."

"No way."

"Way."

"That's weird because we're all in NYC too."

"That's awesome." Nick laughs.

"You guys should come hang with us before we perform and stuff."

"Oh definitely. I'm sure Aly will agree to doing that. I'm sure it won't be hard to find you guys haha."

"Nah. What hotel are you in?"

"Like right down the street from Times Square."

"...that is just weird."

I then hear his voice out in the hall.

"Why? You guys in the same hotel?" I ask, walking to the door.

"Yeah."

I open the door and see him in the hall.

"Looks like you're in front of my hotel room too."

"Heyyyy." He laughs, shutting his phone.

"Don't tell me your rooms are on the same floor too." I laugh, putting my phone away.

"Creepily enough, yes." Nick snickers.

"What are the odds of that? Haha."

"I know."

Aly pokes her head out of her and Mike's room, still in pajamas.

"What the...oh hi Nick."

"Heyyy." He greets.

"Guess what?" I say.

"What?"

"Okay so Nick and them are performing tonight here in NYC for New Years with New Kids On The Block. Not only that, they're staying in this same hotel and on this floor."

"Okay, that is just really weird."

"We just said the same thing haha."

She steps out a little farther, holding the door open with her foot.

"What are the odds.." She laughs.

"Exactly. Nick said that we should hang out with them before they perform tonight."

"That sounds good to me."

"And if Mr. Clingy in here doesn't like it, too bad." She adds, laughing.

I laugh, but then notice her neck.

"What is that?" I point.

"Piranha." She sighs.

"Aha, so he got you this time."

"Yup."

"Well we got a few hours before we head out to Times Square. I guess we'll see you and everybody else then." I say to Nick.

"For sure. Just give us a ring when you come out there and we'll get you over by us." He says.

"Will do. Before you walk away, aren't you forgetting something?" I ask, holding my arms out.

"Of course not." Nick laughs and hugs me and then Aly.

"See you guys later." He says, walking off down the hall.

"That is just too uncanny." Aly says amusedly to me.

"I know right? The thing is, he called me right? Then I think I hear him in the hall outside my room, and I open the door and there he is."

"Haha nice."

"How was your alone time with Mike?" I smile.

"Enjoyable." She giggles.

"And there's physical evidence to prove that haha."

"I know. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure it's bad."

"Oh you have no idea."

"I'm afraid to look now." She laughs.

"Let's just say it's a tad bigger than mine."

"He would." She sighs.

"Well I'm sure he's just dieing in there because you're not laying there next to him. You should get back in there haha."

"Alright. See you in a bit Dolce." She giggles.

"Yep." I say, and we both go into our rooms.

We all hung out in our rooms up until it got dark out and it was time to head out to basically party in Times Square for New Years. Alex sees the bathroom door halfway open as I finish getting ready. He slips in and snakes his arms around my waist.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Well someone's Mr. Affectionate tonight."

"Felt like it." Alex shrugs.

"Well I can't complain."

He chuckles and watches as I do the last few things.

"Alright, in order for me to get out of this bathroom and put my things away, you're going to have to let me go." I giggle.

"Aww.." He says, reluctantly letting me go.

I walk out of the bathroom and put my things in my bag and then we wait for Aly and Mike to be ready. Meanwhile, Aly's putting the last curls in her hair. Mike's already done getting ready and he too slips into the bathroom doing the same thing as what Alex did to me.

"You should be more careful, I almost got you with the curler." She giggles.

"Well I'm fine, and you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She says, setting down the curler and unplugging it before sliding the headband on.

"I stand corrected...NOW you look gorgeous."

"Goofball." He laughs.

"Love you too." He smiles.

"Okay you'll have to let go now so I can get my boots on." She tells him, giggling.

"Aw man..." He says, letting her go.

"Clingy." She teases while going out into the room and sitting on the bed to put on her boots.

"I'm clingy? You should see yourself sometimes." He chuckles.

"Excuse me? You're the one that never wants to let go and you cling in your sleep more than me." She points out giggling.

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"I really love you, what can I say...haha."

"Aww love you too." She smiles and snaps the last buckle, standing up and kissing him gently.

"Ready to go?" She says, grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"Yeah." He agrees.

He waits until she turns away to pat his pockets to make sure he has the ring. Once he makes sure of that, they both head out into the ahll and wait there for Alex and I to come out of our room. A minute later, we come out and we all walk downstairs to go to Times Square. I take my phone out and call Nick to tell him we're in Times Square.

"Hello." He asks when he picks up.

"Hey Nick, we're in Times Square now."

"Alright cool I'm going to send one of our bodyguards over to get you. Exactly where are you?"

I describe where we are.

"Okay, he's on his way." Nick says.

"Alright, see you soon." I say, then we say bye and we all wait.

Soon enough the bodyguard comes over and leads us to BSB.

"Heyyy!" I say as we reach them.

"Heyyy!" They greet us in return.

"Nick tell you guys we all were in the same hotel and on the same floor? Haha." I laugh.

"Yeah that's crazy." AJ laughs.

"Do I get to call you Mr. Clean now?" Aly says giggling.

"What? Oh...haha very funny."' He chuckles.

Nick and Brian are laughing and they high five Aly.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Isn't your head cold?" She continues.

Nick and Brian laugh harder, even Howie's laughing at this point.

"Enough bald jokes Aly." I laugh.

"Okay I'm done." She giggles.

"Guys, I bet your performance is going to be epic."

"We hope so." Howie says.

"If it's anything like the AMA's then it's going to be awesome."

"You guys have nothing to worry about, it's going to be amazing." Aly says.

"Exactly. You guys just rock the stage everytime you're on it."

"Thanks." They say, grinning.

"Especially those soundchecks, even when you goof off."

Nick and Brian snicker.

"You guys having fun with NKOTB?"

"Yeah it's awesome, we're going on tour in 2011 with them."

"We'll have to try and see you guys at least once." Aly says.

"Definately."

"Maybe we'll pull you two up onstage with us again." AJ laughs.

"With Zack Ryder aka ShortBus rocking out in the audience until we get back haha."

They all laugh. We all hang out and watch the performance that happen before theirs come up. It's coming down to about 15 minutes or so before the ball drops for the New Year. BSB and NKOTB get into their spots so that they can perform. Mike and Alex stand behind us with their hands on our waists while we rock out to their performance. Both of them are getting quieter and more jittery the closer to midnight it gets. They end the performance with 'Larger Than Life', with smoke and confetti flying everywhere.

"Cool, confetti!" Aly exclaims, grabbing some.

"Haha, you can throw it when the ball drops."

"No, I'm going to save it." She says, shoving it in her pocket.

It's still not time for the ball to drop, we wait a little while longer before we join all of the guys up by Ryan Seacrest for the countdown to the new year.

"This is going to be so cool." Aly says, while staring up at the ball.

"Oh yes." I agree.

"L'è appena me o sono i nostri ragazzi che agisce più strano dal minuto?" She whispers to me.

"Yeah I notice that too." I agree.

We both shrug and the time finally gets down to 60 seconds.

"Less than a minute!" She bounces excitedly.

"40 seconds." I add.

"30!"

"20!"

Then it gets to 10 and everyone starts to count along. The ball drops behind the 2011 and it lights up and confetti goes everywhere. We kiss Mike and Alex, smiling. Finally Alex pulls back and takes my hands, dropping down on one knee. My eyes go really wide. I lean over to Aly slightly, where she's witnessing all of this.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?" I mutter to her, keeping my eyes on him.

"I think he is..." She says with raised eyebrows

"Carly, we've been together for months now and we have Mike to thank for that. If it wasn't for him setting you up on that NXT challenge, we probably wouldn't be where we are today. I love you deeply and I think we'll have a great future ahead of us. Carly, will you marry me?"

He says, taking out a little box and opening it to reveal the ring.

I'm pretty speechless so I just nod vigorously with tears in my eyes. He smiles and takes the ring out and places it on my finger. After he stands up I just like attack him with a gigantic hug. He chuckles and pulls me to him tightly.

"Awwwww." Aly giggles.

But when she turns around to look at Mike he's already on one knee in front of her.

"Oh...my..." Aly trails off, eyes widening.

"Lyssa...princess...these last few months have been the best of my life. I've never been so happy and in love. I can't imagine a life without you so please, will you marry me?" Mike says.

I happen to hear him, and see him on that one knee. Then I just see her nod like I did, also with tears in her eyes. He slides the ring on and stands up, warpping her in a strong hug and spinning her around. Everyone around us, is clapping...even BSB & NKOTB.

"Awwww!" Nick exclaims.

"No wonder you two were acting weirdly." Aly giggles, wiping her eyes when Mike stops spinning her.

"Tried not to make it seem too obvious."

"Well you succeeded." I say.

"This is so going to be a slap in the face to all our stalkers."

Aly laughs and nods.

"Now they better leave us alone."

Mike and Alex nod firmly, still holding us tightly.

"You know what we have to do though right?"

"Hmm?"

"Call everyone and tell them about this."

"Oh of course." Aly smiles.

"Only because this news is going to spread fast."

"Oops." Mike snickers.

"Well let's get calling people. Although I'm sure this got on tv so uh whoever we know is watching might've uh found out already."

"We have a few interviews to do but why don't we have a little party to celebrate after we all get done?" Brian suggests.

"Sounds good. Where?"

"There's a club not far away called Galaxy." Howie says.

"Sounds good. Meet you there soon?"

"See you then. And congratulations."

"Thanks." Aly and I both say.

We get hugs from BSB and they shake hands with Mike and Alex before we head back to the hotel to make our calls in privacy. First we call our families. When Aly calls hers, her mom picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mommy." She smiles.

"Aly...Happy New Year."

"Early new year for you." She giggles.

"But Carly and I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Mike and Alex proposed."

"Oh my gosh...when?"

"Right after the ball dropped."

"Oh my...that's amazing. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"I just wanted to call and tell you guys before you saw any headlines or stuff on tv. We still have some more calls to make but I wanted to call you first."

"Well I appreciate the call."

"We'll talk to you later then. I love you."

"Love you too."

She hangs up with her mom and my family picks up their phone.

"Hey Mom, happy early new year."

"Hi sweetheart, happy new year to you too."

"I actually have some news for you."

"What kind of news?"

"Well Aly and I...we're engaged."

"Oh my gosh! Oh that is just great! Congratulations sweetie."

"Thanks. They did it right after the ball dropped."

"Aww."

"Thought I'd call you before it's all over the internet and whatnot."

"Thank you. I'm sure your father will appreciate it."

"Well I have a lot more calls to make, but I decided to call you first."

"Okay. We will talk to you later then. We love you Carly."

"Love you too." I say, then hanging up.

"Okay who is next?" Aly asks.

"Well we have Matt, Jeff, Shannon, John, Melina, Natalya...I think that's about it for now anyway. I can call John."

"Let's put him on speaker phone. I'll call the first three after that, they're probably all together anyway."

"Okay." I say calling John, then putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hi Sully!"

"Hi John!"

"Carly, Aly. You got me on speaker don't you?" He chuckles.

"Yup!"

"We have some major news to tell you."

"...okay...?"

"We're...engaged!"

"Oh wow. Congrats!"

"Thanks. Happened tonight, after the ball dropped."

"Nice timing." He laughs.

"Mike and Alex planned it that way haha."

"Good planning on their part."

"So you're going to have brother in-laws now haha."

"That will be interesting." John chuckles.

"We thought you would want to know. Of course after our families found out."

"Right. I feel special for being on the list." He says.

"Why wouldn't you be on the list? You're important to us."

"Well thanks."

"Well we got to call a lot more people, but Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year. Later girls."

"Bye." We say and I shut off speaker phone and end the call.

"My turn." Aly says, starting the call to Jeff's phone.

"Yo." He answers.

"Hi dorkus." She laughs.

"Lyssa...hey Matt, Shannon...it's Alyssa!" He yells away from the phone.

We hear them run over.

"HI SASSY!" They yell.

"Easy on the volume boys." Aly says amusedly.

"And Carly is here too. You're on speaker.

"Hey guys." I say, laughing.

"Hiiiii!"

"You guys have been drinking haven't you." Aly laughs.

"Maaaybe."

"Go easy on the drinking. You know how crazy you all get when you drink too much."

They all laugh.

"But anyway. Carly and I called beacuse we have some news to share."

"Dude spill!" We hear Matt yell.

"Both of us are going to be getting married." Aly smiles.

"What?" They all yell surprised.

"You heard me." She laughs.

Then we're bombarded with questions, all of them talking over one another.

"Whoa whoa whoa. One question at a time." I laugh.

"First of all, it happened after the ball drop here in NYC."

"Next question." Aly says, giggling a little.

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about that yet but maybe before the year is over. We'll let you know when we decide."

"You be sure to do that."

"We will." I say.

"Well we have more people to call but, you three have fun partying it out."

"We will! Bye and congrats!" They all yell and she hits end.

"Okay who next? We have Melina and Natalya, and we also have Shawn and Hunter."

"Shawn and Hunter 'cause you know when we call Melina and Natalya they will break our ear drums."

"Haha right." I laugh, then dialing Shawn's number.

"Whaddya want?" He says when he picks up.

"Wow, nice way to say hello to the new generation of DX Shawn." I joke.

"Oops, hi Carly."

"And me!" Aly exclaims.

"And you too Alyssa." He laughs.

"Carly and Alyssa?" We hear Hunter in the background.

"Give me the phone Shawn!"

"No!" Shawn shouts.

"Guys, just put it on speaker."

"Yeah, put it on speaker Shawn." Hunter agrees with Aly and Shawn does so.

"So what do we owe this call to?" Shawn asks.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that we're engaged!"

"What!" They shout.

"Mike and Alex proposed after the ball dropped."

"Wow. Congratulations.

"Thanks. Are you guys enjoying New Years? Doing crazy stuff?" Aly laughs.

"No..." They say innocently.

"Awe, why not? You two seem like the crazy partying type of people haha."

"Dolce, they were being sarcastic." Aly points out giggling.

"I know, I was kidding haha."

She laughs, playing with her ring.

"Well we still have some more people to call. We will talk to you again soon."

"Alright. Keep us updated on when the weddings will be."

"We will. Bye."

"Bye." They hang up.

"Now onto Melina and Natalya."

"How about we wait for a minute and let the guys call their parents? Aly suggests.

"Oh right. Yeah, let's let them do that."

Mike and Alex chuckles, having sat beside is and listened to all of our calls. They then pull out their phones and call their parents at the same time. Aly scooches over to Mike and I to Alex so that we can listen. We can hear the excitement and everything in their mother's voices as we listen, when they tell them what happened. We both exchange smiles with Mike and Alex. Once their mothers were all calmed down, they wished them a happy new year and said bye to them before hanging up. We then call Melina and Natalya and as predicted, they're loud and extremely excited.

"Volume...we have you on speaker you know." We laugh.

"Sorry!"

"You guys are so sweet!" They exclaim, talking to Mike and Alex and they laugh.

"Only for them." Mike says, chuckling.

I look at the time and see that we should get going to the club so that we can celebrate.

"Well we hate to cut this short, but we're going out and celebrating. You two have a great New Years."

"You too! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." We say, before hanging up.

"Well we should get ready."

Aly nods in agreement and gets up, walking over to her and Mike's room. She gets ready fairly quickly because she's just so excited and happy. She looks up and sees Mike sitting on the bed, watching her with amusement as she bounces out of the bathroom.

"You have no idea how happy you made me tonight."

"I think I might have an idea." She smiles as she steps closer to him.

"Oh really now?" He asks and she nods.

"Well I know how happy you are." He adds.

"Very much so." She giggles as he reaches out and pulls her closer.

"Don't get comfortable mister. We're going to be leaving."

"Not until Carly and Alex are ready." He says, pulling her down so she's sitting on him.

"You know they won't take long." Aly points out.

"Yeah, I know. But until then, you're sitting right here."

"Alright." She smiles and leans against him, playing with her ring.

"Alex and I ordered the rings that day you and Carly hung out with John."

"Really? That long ago?"

"Yep." He nods.

"It must have been hard to make yourself wait until today."

"It was, but we managed."

"That you did. Dolce and I really weren't expecting that."

"That was the whole point."

"Sneak." She giggles.

"And like I've said, I'm pretty damn proud of it."

She laughs and then I poke my head in.

"We're ready." I say.

"Alright." She stands up from Mike's lap.

She grabs her jacket and puts it on, he does the same thing and we all head out.

"There they are." Brian calls out as we enter the club and find them.

"Heyyy."

"So how were the phone calls?" Howie asks.

"Everyone was surprised and happy."

"I bet." AJ laughs.

"How were the interviews?"

"Same as ever." Nick shrugs.

"I bet the proposals are all over the internet right now haha."

"I'm sure they are." Aly muses, giggling.

"I can see the headlines now..." I laugh.

"We'll have to look in the morning. Mike grins.

One of Aly's favorite songs start playing, and she starts pulling on Mike's arm to go out to dance.

"Okay okay." He laughs.

"I guess she's really excited huh?" Nick laughs.

"That girl is like the energizer bunny sometimes." Alex chuckles.

"Maybe a little more than that at times." I laugh.

"I'm sure." Brian chuckles.

"You know what we want to see right?" Nick asks.

"What?" I ask.

"The ring silly." He laughs.

I laugh and hold out my hand for him and the others to see.

"Very nice."

"Thanks." Alex says with a half smirk.

Then I hear one of my favorite songs start playing and start pulling on Alex's arm, while talking to the guys.

"Well, I want to go celebrate so I will talk to you guys later."

They laugh and wave as I drag him off.

"Alright alright, quit pulling on the arm." Alex chuckles.

"I'm exciteddddd." I giggle.

"I can tell."

Meanwhile Mike and Aly ahve returned to the table.

"You know what? I bet Cole is going to be talking about the engagements when he finds out...for months." She laughs

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mike snorts.

"Which means Raw should be interesting Monday."

"For sure." Mike agrees.

"You know when your match is supposed to be happening that night?"

"I lead off." He says, shrugging.

"Really? Normally they save those WWE Championship matches for the main events. I guess they wanted to start 2011 off with a bang."

"Guess so."

"I don't like it. They could've at least waited a for later in the show."

"Well at least you won't have to worry all night." Mike points out.

"True." She sighs.

"But I will on the edge of my seat the entire time." She adds.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He chuckles.

"If Morrison does anything to make me mad, I'm not holding back from getting involved."

"Just be careful okay?"

"Of course."

"You just focus on beating his ass, making sure he doesn't get that title." She adds.

Mike nods, scowling slightly.

"Okay enough of this talk, we have things to be happy about right now." She shakes her head.

"Right." He nods, getting rid of the scowl on his face.

Soon they're joined at the table by Nick and AJ, who went dancing with some girls after talking to Alex and myself.

"Hey Nick...Mr. Clean." She giggles.

"I'm not living that down am I?" AJ says amusedly.

"Nope!"

"Well maybe if you grow that hair back out." She adds.

"We'll see." He shrugs.

"Well then in the meantime, that is your name now."

He rolls his eyes and Nick snickers.

"So are you having fun?" Nick asks.

"Loads." She smiles.

"That's good." He nods.

She looks down at her hand and realizes Mike has been playing with her ring the whole time.

"Having fun with that?" She asks him.

"Yes I am having fun with this." He chuckles.

"It at least explains why you were playing with my hand earlier today." She continues, musing.

"Hey we' haven't seen your ring yet." Nick interjects.

"Carly showed us hers before they went off to dance."

She brings her hand away from Mike for a brief moment, and puts it down in front of Nick and AJ on the table. AJ picks up her hand for a better look and he whistles.

"Wow that's really nice. Can't say I've seen anything like that." He says and Nick nods in

agreement after leaning in to look.

"Well I figured I'd go with something different from the normal engagement ring." Mike comments.

"Definitely suits her, that's for sure." Nick states.

"Exactly what I thought when I saw it." Mike agrees.

She smiles and laughs a little as Mike reaches for her hand again. They smile as well, and eventually Alex and I join them all at the table.

"Have fun?" She asks me.

"Oh yes, tons of fun."

We sit and relax a little, talking and enjoying ourselves.

"Okay, if you don't mind Mike and Alex, we're going to borrow your ladies for a few songs." AJ says, standing up.

"We'll be back." Aly says, as we get up too.

We both lean over and kiss Mike and Alex before going to the dance floor with a BSB member. As we get to the dance floor, a certain song starts playing.

"Oh they would play this." Aly laughs.

We all start singing along, laughing. As we dance along to several songs, we get passed onto each BSB member. The song starts to end as we dance with the final guys and then we both feel someone behind us. We look behind us and see Mike and Alex.

"Couldn't wait huh?" I laugh.

They both shake their heads and we laugh.

"Well it's getting really late anyway, one more dance and then we can head back."

They agree and nod at BSB before whisking us off. We all danced to the last song and when it ended, we went and got our jackets. Before leaving we found BSB so that we could say bye to them.

"Heading out?" Howie asks.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late for us." I say.

"We had fun tonight though." Aly adds.

"Good good." Brian smiles.

"Keep us posted on the wedding details." He adds.

"Oh we will." Aly smiles.

"Keep us updated on any tour dates this year too." I add.

"We'll do that." AJ nods.

We give each of them hugs and they shake hands with Mike and Alex afterwards. We say bye and then head out and go back to the hotel.

"I think minus Monday, this has been the best week ever." Aly says as we're in the elevator.

"Agreed." I nod, Mike and Alex chuckle.

"No run ins with stalkers, we got to see BSB again, and now we're engaged." Aly adds, smiling and leaning against Mike.

"Things just keep getting better."

We all nod in agreement. When we get outside our rooms, we all say goodnight to each other and head into our rooms. Alex and I walk into our room and he flops on the bed.

"Tired?"

"Tired and relieved. You have no idea how nervous I was all day."

"Well you sure hid the nervousness well."

"Well I didn't want you to get suspicious and start interrogating me."

"Well technically I wouldn't interrogate you. I would only ask you what was wrong once and that's it."

"I wasn't about to take that chance." He chuckles.

"The only thing I did notice was how jittery and everything you got when it got closer to midnight tonight...now I know why haha."

He grins sheepishly.

"But, it was a great way to start off the new year." I say, sitting down next to him.

"I thought so." Alex shrugs.

"I can see it being the big news of the night on Monday."

"I'm sure it will be huge news for Cole." He snickers.

"Oh yeah, you and Mike's buddy haha. He'll be all excited."

"Over the moon."

"Better be prepared to be bombarded with questions by him haha."

"I'm sure he'll have a million."

"And I'm hoping this will make Wade, Ted and Cody back off."

"They better." Alex growls.

"Or they're going to be in a lot of trouble." I laugh.

"Majorly."

"I can't wait to rub this in their faces." I say, looking at the ring.

"That's going to be good." Alex smirks.

"I can just imagine Maryse's face when she finds out."

"Oh man that is going to be hilarious."

"Yes it will. But right now, it's like 3 in the morning. I think we should be getting some sleep."

"Right." Alex agrees, stretching.

"You go and change then."

"That means you too." I laugh, getting up.

"Yeah yeah." He laughs.

I get up and grab clothes to change into and go into the bathroom to change. I come out when I'm done and crawl under the covers on the bed. Alex is already laying in his spot and he pulls me over to him as usual. We say our goodnights and head to bed. Meanwhile Aly and Mike walk into their room and he goes over and sits on the bed.

"Going to make it?" Aly asks, giggling.

"Yeah, I've stayed up later than this don't worry."

"You look tired though."

"I am, but I can manage a few extra minutes."

"Poor you." She laughs lightly and kisses his cheek.

"You have no idea how relieved I am now."

"Super nervous?"

"I was all day."

"Well like I said earlier, you hid it well. I didn't even notice anything until it got really close to midnight."

"Well that was the point. You weren't supposed to know until I actually did it."

"I didn't." She assures him, going to walk over to her bag.

"But I can't wait to see the looks on Maryse, Gabriel, Drew and Morrison's faces when they

find out." She adds.

"That's going to be great." Mike smirks.

"They better back off." She continues, grabbing her pjs.

"Yes they better or they're in bigger trouble than they are now."

"Of course." She agrees before walking into the bathroom to change.

After changing, she walks out and climbs under the covers next to Mike, who's already laying there waiting for her. She scooches over to him.

"Well thank you for making this the best New Years yet." She smiles.

"You're welcome." He says, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

She kisses him quickly.

"Night, love you."

"I love you too." He says, before turning off the light and going to sleep.

* * *

**By the way, for a translation... L'è appena me o sono i nostri ragazzi che agisce più strano dal minuto? means: Is it just me or are the boys getting weirder by the minute? in Italian  
**


	128. First Raw Of 2011

Monday night again. But tonight is the first Raw of the new year. Time to start things off on a good note. We're all in our rooms getting ready for the show. Aly's in the bathroom finishing up with everything while Mike waits for her. She puts her jewelry on and steps out of the bathroom to go get her shoes.

"Well look at you." Mike says, staring at her.

"What?"

She sits on the bed and put her shoes on.

"Just admiring the beauty that is you."

She blushes.

"And as I always say, you're cute when you blush." He says, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Her cheeks then get redder.

"Okay, cut it out Casanova."

He smiles, and leans back up so he's back so standing upright. She fixes the remaining buckle of her shoes and stands up. He grabs both his and her jacket, handing hers to her before putting his own on. She slides her on and they step out into the hallway after grabbing their bags. I in the meantime, am finishing up myself. I walk out, putting my shoes on as I walk over to my bag to put my things in it. Alex whistles at me jokingly.

"Looking hot." He says.

"Only you." I laugh.

"You know you love me."

"You're right about that." I smile, grabbing my jacket.

Alex puts his on and kisses me briefly.

"As I love you." He adds.

"And you always will." I smile.

He nods firmly as I grab my bag.

"Well at least Mike gets his match over with early tonight." I say, as we walk to the door.

"Yeah, instead of having to wait the whole night." Alex agrees.

"It'll be such a relief when it's done and over with." I add, as we walk out.

"What is?" Aly asks.

"Mike's match."

"Oh yeah." She agrees.

"But it's too bad John's not going to be at the show tonight because of his hip injury."

"Yeah, hopefully he'll recover quick."

"Flipping Wade, why can't he leave John alone?" I say, as we head into the elevator.

"I don't know." Aly shrugs.

When we reach the arena, Mike goes right to the locker room to change while the three of us

head into the room and wait for the show to start. Aly sits on the other couch, leaning against the corner and twisting her ring around her finger.

"It's too bad Mike has his match first, because otherwise we could walk around and find all our stalkers and rub it in their faces we're engaged."

"Yeah." Aly laughs.

After a while, Mike comes back dressed in his gold attire.

"You really like gold don't you?" Aly teases.

"Maybe." He chuckles.

"I like that kind of 'gold' better though." He add, pointing at her ring.

"Then you should have attire with that kind of gold color."

"Haha very funny." Mike says amusedly.

He sits down next to her and we watch as the show comes on. Starting with what happened with John, Nexus and CM Punk last Monday.

"Ugh, ass."

"A hypocrite is more like it."

"I know! That made me soooo mad. After I got ambushed by them he was all 'they went too far, putting their hands on a diva' and what not. And yet here he is, joining them and being their leader!"

The camera comes on, revealing Micheal Cole.

"Ladies and gentlemen in all likelyhood, John Cena will not be a part of our broadcast this

evening due to the injuries sustained last week on Monday Night Raw. And further exasperated in a one on one match with Wade Barrett in Pennsylvania. What physical toll have these incidents had on John Cena? Ladies and gentlemen we hope to find out later on tonight. Also we know that CM Punk is a part of Nexus. But who is the leader of the most dominant group in WWE history? We hope to have all these questions answered on Monday Night Raw. Plus it is extremely rare that the WWE Championship is defended on Monday Night Raw. But it will happen tonight in an inaugural match of 2011. It is falls count anywhere in the building. The WWE Champion The Miz vs the number one contender John Morrison for the WWE title. It is live, and it is next on Monday Night Raw." Cole says and the screen goes to the intro.

"Here we go." Aly mumbles.

"Guess we should be getting out there by the curtain now huh?"

"Yeah." Mike says.

We all get up and head that way. On our way to the curtain, we happen to bump into Morrison. Immediately aly drops back behind Mike a little, glaring at Morrison.

"Get ready to lose out there tonight." He says to Mike

"In your dreams." Aly snorts, then he turns to look at her.

"And you...when I do take the title away from Miz, you're the next thing...well person I'm coming after."

"I don't think so." She smirks.

"Really? And what's going to stop me?"

She unlaces her left hand from Mike's right and holds it up, wiggling her fingers so her ring catches the light.

"Yeah so? It's a ring."

"Oh but what finger is it on hmmm?"

"Wait...don't tell me..."

She just laughs as the realization dawns on him.

"This goof proposed to you and you said yes?"

"He may be a goof, but he's mine and I wouldn't be wearing this ring if I said no." She states and laces her fingers with Mike's again.

"Now if you don't mind we have to go out there, so Mike can beat your sorry ass and prove you wrong again, like he's always done."

Mike's music hits and we all walk past Morrison and out onto the ramp. We walk down the ramp with them and as they get into the ring, we walk around and head over to the commentator's table where Cole and Josh are. They both stand up and greet us as we sit down and put the headsets on. After we sit, Cole does the usual and introduces himself, Josh and then us to the people sitting at home watching. We look at each other amusedly.

"It's great to be here Cole, thank you." Aly says after he thanks us for being there ringside with them and everything.

"Its been a while since we've done this so its a fun experience." I add.

"We're always happy to have you here doing commentary with us. But if I may recall something big happened over this past weekend and it's involving you two." Cole comments.

"Yes it did." Aly says and we both giggle.

"Everyone watching at home, if you haven't already heard...these two lovely WWE divas are now engaged. I am so happy for you two."

"Thanks." I laugh.

"I am just extremely happy about this. This is truely awesome."

We both laugh when he says 'awesome'.

"Now you have to tell me all the details. How'd they do it?"

"We were in Times Square for New Years and they waited until right after the ball dropped to ask us." She replies.

"What a great way to start off the new year." He comments.

We both agree with a nod. We then go to watching the match. After taking control instantly Morrison tries for the first pin of the night.

"Really? He's going to try to pin him this early? Really?"

"I guess he's trying to catch Miz offguard but it isn't going to work."

Then after getting Miz at the top of the ramp on the stage, he hits him against the thing that says 'Raw' on it and then goes for the pin again.

"Not going to work." Aly says.

"He's going to have to try harder than that." I add.

Then Alex goes to help, and Morrison is occupied with him. But he's not even giving him a chance to fight back. He then brings him over to the giant WWE logo sign thing and just rams his head down onto the steel part, I cringe hearing the impact.

"Oh ouch." Aly winces.

Once he had both Miz and Alex down in front of the WWE logo sign, he runs around to the back of it and starts climbing up to the top.

"Oh jeez."

"Oh this can't be good."

"Come on move...move..."

Both of us cringe heavily when Morrison jumps off and collides with Miz and Alex.

"I so want to run up there and smack him, no wait knock him out."

Aly nods in agreement, watching Mike with concern. Morrison goes for another pin, but Mike kicks out at 2.

"Oh thank god." Aly sighs in relief.

"Come on Miz." I mumble while also keeping an eye on Alex.

But Morrison gets up and drags him to the ring, throwing him in. But that's where Mike get some momentum and knocks Morrison down, going for the pin.

"There you go!" Aly yells.

"Come on!" Aly yells again as Morrison kicks out.

Aly scowls and slumps back into her seat. Mike rams John into the corner, and then picks him up and placing him on the ringpost. He punches him for good measure and steps up onto the ropes himself and wraps his arm round John's neck. He goes to lift him up, but John stops him and keeps punching him, knocking him down to the apron. John stands on the top rope and missle dropkicks Mike, going for the pin.

"No...come on..."

"Come on kick out..." Aly hisses and we're clutching each other's hand under the table.

Mike kicks out at 2 and a half, John getting a little bit frustrated. He goes right after Mike as soon as he gets up. He wails on him in the corner and then throws him into the opposite one. He lifts him up and drops him face first, then does some funky move to try to pin him again.

"Pshhh, not going to work."

"Morrison can keep trying but Miz will just keep kicking out." Aly shakes her head.

Mike kicks out at 2 again and John is even more frustrated. He goes to do something to Mike, but he counters and goes to hit him, but John counters too. He jumps onto the ropes and does a spin kick to the jaw, and we saw on the little tv screens at the table the dazed look on Mike's face after that spin kick.

"Ohh.." Aly winces.

As soon as Mike sits up, John goes against the ropes and knees Mike in the jaw like he did to Alex last week.

"Are you kidding me?"

He goes for the pin, but Alex comes quickly and pulls Morrison out of the ring.

"Ha! That's right!" I yell.

"Thank you Alex." Aly sighs.

"There's no way you're winning! There's no way!" He yells at Morrison.

But Morrison of course goes after him and continues the attack on him, gving Mike the chance to recover. He sits him ontop of the barrier and continues to go after him. He backs up, then runs at him and knees him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

"Alright, that's it..." I say getting up, taking the headset off.

Aly jumps up too, tossing her headset on the table. We start to storm over and she nudges me, motioning to the chairs sitting nearby. I smirk and we grab each chair and walk over, sneaking up behind Morrison as he's preoccupied with yelling at Alex. When Morrison stands back up and turns around I hit him in the gut with the chair and Aly hits him across the back. We drop the chairs and then pick Morrison up and throw him back into the ring. We turn around and see the trainers around Alex to see if he's alright.

"Okay, you stay here for the match. I'm sure the trainers are going to take Alex backstage, and I'm going to go with them." I say to Aly.

"Alright, we'll be back there as soon as this is over." She nods, turning to watch Miz and Morrison.

"Be careful." She adds.

"I will." I say, walking over to the trainers who have now helped Alex up.

Me, the trainers, and Alex disappear backstage and Aly carefully walks near the ring. Mike took control of the match during the commercial break. When the match came back on, he was placing a steel fence thing against the corner of the stage...setting it up to land Morrison on. Aly watches warily, hoping that Mike doesn't end up hitting it himself. Mike goes for the supplex, but Morrison stops it. He counters Mike's move and spins around, getting him in a position to make him land on it. But Mike fought out of it and went for a clothesline, and missed. When John ran at him, Mike lifted him up and flipped him over making him land on the steel fence.

"Yes." Aly cheers quietly.

He goes for the pin, but John kicks out and Mike has a look of disbelief on his face. He picks him up and brings him over to the stage and lifts him up, so he's laying on it. He then lifts him up and slams him onto the edge of the stage and he cried out in pain.

"Serves you right." Aly mutters.

Mike backs up, then runs and knees him in the face, making him now roll away. He jumps up onto the stage and goes for the pin, but when John kicks out he gets really mad.

"Ahhhh! Come on!" He yells in frustration.

"Oh my god how long is this going to go on..." Aly sighs in frustration.

He picks him up by the hair and then just throws him onto the steel ramp and he cries out in pain again. Again he goes for the pin but John kicks out.

"Come on!" He yells again, breathing heavy and getting more frustrated.

He picks him up and drags him over to the barrier and hits him against it. He takes an object or whatever it was and hits John with it, going for the pin again. But of course John kicks out.

"Come on." He says to the ref.

Aly growls and angrily twists her ring in frustration while pacing. He takes John and throws him into the ring, crawling in himself. He starts kicking John in the face and yelling things like 'You're not better than me' and etc. Mike grabs him and yells at him more, but John pushes his arms away and retaliates with a punch to the head. Punches and kicks were thrown, and they were back and forth. John knocks him down like 3 times in a row and goes for the pin. But of course Mike kicks out.

"Come on babe." Aly whispers to herself.

John throws him into the corner and does a side russian leg sweep. Then he heads for the turnbuckle to go for Starship Pain. He sets up for it and goes to do it but Mike rolls out of the way. Mike grabs him and does one his signature moves and goes for the pin. Again, John kicks out.

"What do I have to do? What do I have to do?" Mike asks himself in disbelief.

"Ugh! This is nuts!"

He gets up and stands behind Morrison as he starts to get up. He stares him down and when he's standing up completely, Mike goes for the Skull Crushing Finale. But John gets out of it and counters. Mike then runs towards John who's now in the corner, but he moves and Mike lands shoulder first into the steel ring post. Aly cringes. John pulls him away, and he's now laying on the mat. He goes up again for Starship Pain and successfully executes it. The crowd goes crazy and John goes for the pin. But at the last second Mike kicks out.

"Yes!" Aly screams.

"Thank god."

John holds Mike's legs and then stomps on his chest. John then goes again for the knee to the chin, but Mike ducks and rolls up John going for the pin and as usual John kicks out. Mike elbows John as he comes near him, but he retailiates and kicks backwards, hitting Mike in the face and making him roll out of the ring. John rolls out of the ring and picks Mike up and puts him onto the table that's set up outside the ring. He climbs up onto the side of the ring so that he'll send Mike through the table when he lands on him.

"No no no no...move babe, move!"

John jumps up and goes for the Starship Pain again. Mike ends up rolling out of the way just in time, and John went right through the table.

"Yes!"

Mike then inches over to cover John for the pin to win. Once he covers him, the ref counts, but John kicks out.

"How the hell can he kick out from that?"

John slowly inches away, and Mike walks over to him. He picks him up and gets him in the position for the Skull Crushing Finale. He executes the finisher and he goes for the pin. The ref counts 1 2 3 and he wins, retaining the title.

"Yes!" Aly exclaims, bolting over.

She rushes over to him and hugs him all happy like.

"You did it!" She squeals, clinging and kissing his cheek.

"Like I said, he'll never be better than me."

"Never." Aly agrees.

They walk up the ramp and they stop at the stage. He stares down at Morrison and Morrison stares back.

"You leave my fiancee alone." He says to John.

Aly and Mike head backstage as a commercial break happens, Alex and I meet them about halfway.

"Hey DC, feeling alright?" Aly asks.

"A little sore, but I'll live."

"Good."

We were then told that Mike had to do a little interview after the commercial break due to him retaining the title. So we walk over to where most of the interviews happen and wait there for the commercial break to end. Once it does, the interviewer guys starts talking.

"Alright guys, my guest at this time...WW Champion The Miz. Now Miz you just successfully defended the WWE title against John Morrison, in what happened to be the very first Monday Night Raw matchup here in 2011. And you just..."

"Do you know what that proves? Do you know what that proved? That I am still WWE Champion. Do you get that? Does everyone get that? The Miz is still WWE Champion!"

Aly bites her lip, trying really hard not to giggle at seeing Mike get angry.

"And what else? What's the word I'm looking for? That I'm awesome. And my championship reign will go down with me as the best technical wrestler, the most rugged brawler. The most popular, the most charismatic, the most must see WWE Champion in this history of this company! Because I'm the Miz...and I'm..." He trails off looking at Alex and motioning him on.

"Awwwesoooommmme!" Alex yells.

We look at each other while trying to hide our amusement. We walk away after that and start walking towards the room, so that we could go get our stuff to change for our match with Natalya against Melina, Alicia and Maryse.

"Saying awesome like he does now?" I ask Alex, trying not to laugh as much and Alex smirks.

"Well we got to get ready for our match next." Aly points out.

"Right." I agree and we head that way.

Once we get there, we walk in and start getting ready. That's when the door opens and in walks Maryse. Aly just rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything as she laces up her boots.

"Just so you know, I do plan on beating you out there. And once Mike sees how pathetic you are, he's going to be coming back to me." She just randomly says.

"Oh really Frenchie?" Aly scoffs, and pulls on her elbow pads.

"Really."

She stands up.

"I'm pathetic huh? You think he's going to go back to you huh?" She asks.

"Did I stutter? Or are you too dumb to get what I just said?" She retorts.

"Just clarifying your stupidity." She says nonchalantly.

"Because um...if I'm so pathetic that he'll leave me for you..then why do I have this?" She continues, showing Maryse her left hand and she stares at it for a while.

"So he asked you to marry him eh? He just did that because he feels sorry for you."

"Really? Then why would he do it in the middle of Times Square where we could be caught on tv?"

For once she doesn't have a comeback, and I snicker.

"Oh, nothing to say to that huh?" Aly taunts, smirking.

She just smiles and then slaps her across the face.

"Oh that's it." Aly growls and tackles her, wailing on her.

During that, she manages to pull out one hair extension for now.

"Oh would you look at that...I knew your hair wasn't real." She laughs.

She gets pissed off and starts to retaliate with slaps and punches. But Aly retaliates by pulling even more extensions out, but getting scratched by her in the meantime as well. They roll around, fighting but Aly gets the upperhand and manages to beat her pretty good. She motions for me to open the door. I open it and she kicks her right out and she lands outside, by the feet of Alex and Mike. Aly throws a fistful of extensions at her.

"Try and mess with me again damn it." She snaps, breathing heavily.

"Just you wait 'till the match." She says, before talking in french as she walks away.

"Ooooh she pisses me off." Aly growls, gingerly touching her face where Maryse clawed her.

"Are you okay?" Mike asks, walking over to her.

"Other than her scratching me, I'm fine. Pissed off...but fine."

"What'd she even do?" Alex asks.

"She randomly started saying that I was pathetic and that Mike was going to come back to her and all this stupid stuff. I said some things in return and showed her my ring, we went back and forth again and then she slapped me. I tackled her and...yeah."

"She really must be desperate...looks like the relationship with rich boy isn't what she thought it would be." I comment.

"Apparently not." Alex says.

"But it is that time to start heading out. Ha, you get to beat up on her even more when we go out there." I say to her.

"Can't wait." Aly grumbles while still touching her cheek.

"But I think it's wise to give the rings to you guys because I don't think we want to risk losing them or ruining them." I say to Mike and Alex.

"Good idea." They agree.

We both slide off our rings and give them to the guys. Then Natalya appears in the doorway.

"You girls ready?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright, we'll see you two after the match." Aly says to Mike and Alex.

"Be careful." Mike says after they kiss us.

"Oh I can handle Frenchie, believe me but I will be careful." Aly replies.

Then we leave with Natalya for the ramp. Once Melina, Alicia and Maryse walk out and down the ramp, then we do and get into the ring. We all decide that since Maryse is starting out, that Aly will go against her. Aly snickers since Maryse had to go get her hair fixed before coming out and the result is her hair being much shorter than before. Once the bell rings, she immediately attacks her. That then results in them both rolling around on the mat as Maryse rolls outside the ropes and she's pulling at her hair again. She holds her nose and checks it as Aly's sitting there. But then she rolls out and chases her around the ring and then back into the ring. After a while, Maryse gets the upperhand just for a brief moment when she throws Aly out of the ring. Maryse climbs out and grabs her, throwing her back in the ring. But Aly retaliates after Maryse picks her back up and drops her face first to the apron. She goes for the pin, but Alicia butts in and stops the pin, then backing out of the ring.

She crawls over to me and Natalya and Maryse crawls over to Alicia and Melina. Aly tags in Natalya, and Maryse tags in Alicia. Natalya just dominates her turn in the match from the beginning. Natalya goes for the sharpshooter and Melina comes in and she stops immediately as Natalya sees her. She crawls out and when Natalya is over by the ropes, Melina holds her foot and Alicia gets one shot at her. Natalya gains control back and gets a hold of Alicia and supplexes her. Melina is on the side of the ring and she's fighting with Natalya until she drops her onto the top rope. Alicia tags in Melina and she storms right over to Natalya. But Natalys spins and drops Melina where she stands. Natalya quickly rolls over to me and she tags me in. I rush in and get Melina when she's dazed and deliver a neckbreaker, going for the pin. The ref counts to 3 and we win the match.

"Yeahhh!" Aly grins, Natalya and her climbing in to celebrate with me.

After the other three leave, we all climb out of the ring and head back up the ramp and backstage ourselves.

"Man that felt good." Aly says as the three of us walk back to change out of our gear.

"Indeed it did. They never had a chance haha."

"Especially Maryse. I wonder what happened to her hair?" Natalya comments.

"Ohhh she just got on my bad side..." Aly snickers.

"You did that?" She asks incredulously.

"Yup. We exchanged some words and she slapped me so I kicked her ass." Aly says nonchalantly.

"Ripped those extensions right out of her hair. Funniest thing ever." I comment.

"I bet it was." Natalya laughs.

"But ooh you should have seen her face when she found out where Mike proposed. Priceless!"

"She had no comeback. She went all quiet."

Natalya laughs harder. After we changed we said bye to Natalya and walked back to the room. We get into the room and Mike is laughing.

"Her hair looked ridiculous!" He says to Alex, speaking of Maryse.

"You have me to thank for that." Aly says as we walk in.

"I know." Mike laughs.

"I love youuuuuuu."

"I love you too." She laughs.

"Can I have my ring back now?"

"Yes you can." He says getting up and handing it back to her.

Aly slides it back on, smiling softly. Alex hands me my ring as well.

"Well I'm pretty thirsty, I'm going to go get something from catering." Aly says.

"I'll go too." I agree.

"We'll be back." Aly says, as we head out the door.

"Hey! Forgetting something again?" Alex calls after us.

We stop in our tracks and shake our heads amusedly before stepping back into the room.

"Really?" Aly asks amusedly and they just nod.

"You two are impossible." We laugh.

"But you love us."

"That is true." We agree and kiss them.

"Happy now?" We ask, after pulling away.

"Yup." They nod.

"For now." Mike adds.

"We won't be long don't worry." Aly giggles.

He chuckles and we walk out of the room again. As we're walking, we spot Nexus.

"Oh joy." I roll my eyes.

"Oh god." Aly sighs.

They just had to approach us.

"Carly...Sadie." Wade addresses.

"Monkey Boy." We address back.

"Can we help you?" Aly says, folding her arms over her chest.

"I was just greeting Carly here because I haven't seen her in weeks."

"Yeah how well I know. How were the 23 steel chairs?" I smirk.

"Bet that felt good." Aly adds, snickering.

"And how do you feel since CM Punk is the new leader of Nexus? Bet that's not fitting with you at all."

The rest of Nexus is watching quietly as Wade starts to get mad.

"Because if I recall from last week a certain David Otunga told John that Nexus is under new management."

"I'll have you know that that is wrong. I am still the rightful leader of Nexus." Wade growls.

"Oooh touchy are we?" Aly says amusedly.

"But anyway, since you're here...we have news for you and Gabriel."

"We just wanted to let you know that its probably in your best interest to leave us alone because...well..." Aly continues and then we exchange a look before doing John's 'You can't see me' motion with our left hands.

"Uh Wade, are you seeing what finger those rings are on?" Heath mutters from behind him.

"Holy crap." Otunga says.

"Wade what do we do now? They're engaged." Gabriel mutters to him.

"We'll figure something out." Wade growls.

"Those are very nice. We'll be seeing you around. Let's go." Wade says, motioning for Nexus to follow him.

"Asses." Aly mutters, not caring if they hear her.

"Did you see their reactions? They were shocked."

"Yeah." She laughs a little as we finish our walk to catering.

"Carly." I hear from behind me.

"Oh no..." I say knowing who it is.

"What are you doing here Cody? Don't you belong on Smackdown?" I ask, turning around.

"In your little room with your girly beauty tips?" Aly adds, snickering.

"No. I do that on Smackdown." He retorts.

We both laugh because he just admitted he did girly beauty tips.

"MANLY grooming tips that is." He adds.

"Too late, you admitted they were girly." Aly cracks up.

"Why don't you go back to Smackdown. You don't own a title so you can't come to Raw whenever you feel like it." I comment.

"Del Rio doesn't either." Cody points out.

"Yeah but he actually has a match, you didn't."

"Are you stalking me?" I ask, beginning to be creeped out.

"Where'd you follow me from?" I add.

"I'm not going to say." He says.

"Well either way, you really should cut it out because there's no way in hell she's going to be with you, not with this." Aly tells him and she lifts up my left hand to show him my ring.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Who do you think it came from you idiot." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm engaged to Alex. So word of advice if you don't want to get that pretty little face of yours ruined by him...LEAVE ME ALONE."

He steps back and lets out a growl before storming off.

"And stay away!" I yell after him.

"Yeesh, it's Night of Stalkers again." Aly comments.

"He just doesn't get a clue about leaving you alone does he?" I hear another voice say from behind me and I sigh.

"Oh my god, can't they all just go away?" I mutter.

"You need to control your damn girlfriend Richie Rich." Aly spins around.

"You did that to her...should've known."

"She says things about Mike again and I'll do more than rip her extensions out." Aly threatens.

"Yeah well, whatever. I'm here to talk to Carly not you."

"Well why don't you talk to the hand because I don't want to." I say, purposely sticking my left hand out and in his face so he can clearly see the ring.

He stares at it with wide eyes.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"When did that happen?" He asks.

"Like it's any of your business...but I'll just tell you for the hell of it...New Years." I answer his question about the ring.

He goes to say something bu Aly interrupts and starts to push him back down the hall.

"Okay we're done talking to you. Shut up. I don't care what you want to say. Leave us the hell

alone before I kick your ass." Aly says in one smooth sentence as she pushes him.

"God, it's like they're all spying on us right now." I say, as he walks away.

"I know, yeesh."

I look ever her shoulder and shake my head.

"Yep, they're definately spying on us. You have a visitor." I say, pointing behind her and she

scowls.

"Now what do you want?" She asks, turning around to face Drew.

"To speak with my lovely lady." He says, smirking at her.

"YOUR lovely lady? Excuse you? I don't think so." She scoffs.

"Plus you don't have the right to speak with me."

"Yes I do beacuse I will be making you my wife." Drew says smugly.

"Your wife? Hah, in your dreams. And my name may change before the end of 2011 but it wont be McIntyre...it will be Mizanin." She smirks, holding up her left hand.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"And you be sure to make it awfully clear to Cody even though he already knows...that my name is going to be changing to Riley." I say, walking up beside her.

"So keep dreaming because you'll never win." She states.

"I think he's already lost. Since well the first day he bothered you." I say to her, snickering.

"True." She laughs.

"Nobody had a chance after I met Mike that first time."

"Now go away." I say, pushing him down the hall.

"Hopefully we can get to catering and back to the room without any other interruptions." Aly sighs.

"Well those were all the stalkers I think we're good."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean other people won't stop us and gush over the engagements." She points out.

"Well then, let's hurry to catering and then hurry back to the room."

She nods in agreement. We hurry to catering, and when we got what we needed, we hurried back to the room. But when we were heading back we saw CM Punk walking to the curtain.

"Oh great, we're going to have to hear him blab on about god knows what."

"That's just great." Aly scowls.

"You know, never thought I'd say this but I hope Wade beats his ass."

"I hope John comes back and beats the crap out of both of them"

"Even better." I say as we walk back into the room.

"So what'd we miss?" I ask.

"Nothing really. Just Santino and Kozlov beating the Usos."

"Ah, boring." She shrugs and sits down on Mike's lap, leaning into him.

"So any stalker run ins?" Mike asks.

"Every single one of them."

"But they all backed off as soon as they saw the rings."

"None of them laid hands on you did they?" Alex asks us.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to go kick some ass."

"You both would."

Alex agrees.

The commercial break ends and Punk's music plays and he walks out all confident like and

gets into the ring, grabbing a mic. As soon as his music faded he waited as people just booed.

"Thank you...thank you. I want to start off by saying how much I love being in Pheonix. You know I've already had a very busy day. I spent the better part of it searching the backstage area for John Cena. I looked in the locker rooms, I even looked in the parking lot. And the funny thing of it is...I can't see John Cena." He says, imitating John's 'You can't see me' motion.

"Ass!" I yell at the tv.

Aly just glares at it and grumbles under her breath.

"I can't see John Cena because John Cena is not here tonight. John Cena is not here

tonight, because of me. Check it out, last week before we went off the air I promised the world a huge surprise...and I delivered. I delivered in spades, because that's what I do! I am a man of my word. I am also a 3-time World Heavyweight Champion."

"And that proves what? Oh, nothing." I mutter.

"Exactly. How long has it been? Obviously a while since I don't remember." Aly adds.

"Which makes me a leader of men. Which I'd imagine is exactly like Nexus came to me and begged me to be their new leader. So last week...I led them." He motions to the screen and the footage from last week plays.

"Hustle, loyalty and respect! Hustle, loyalty and respect, three words that I live my life by." He says and the crowd chants 'Cena'.

"Cena Cena Cena...hustle, loyalty and respect to John Cena is just a phony catchphrase."

"Maybe to you." I say.

"Hustle, loyalty and respect is what I expect out of myself. It is what I expect from the members of Nexus. And John Cena I know you're at home, I know you're listening. What I expect from you is to stay at home. This is a fight that John Cena cannot win. I'm taking over Nexus, and I'm taking over Monday Night Raw." Punk finishes and the Nexus theme song plays, out walks Wade.

"Aw here we go."

Aly rolls her eyes and snuggles closer to Mike, playing with her ring while hummming quietly.

"Punk. Allow me to correct you on two things. Number one, the reason John Cena isn't here tonight has nothing to do with you. John Cena isn't here because I destroyed him in our match this past week in Pennsylvania."

"Still not cool." I mutter.

We both flip off the tv, which causes Mike and Alex to chuckle.

"Now number two. You're not the leader of The Nexus...I am."

"Wade, Wade Wade..I can understand you being confused. I mean John Cena bounced what...23 chairs off your head at TLC? Wake up Wade, Nexus NEEDS new management."

"No what they need to do is go away."

"And make sure to leave us the HELL ALONE."

"Punk...I see you as a hypocritical, manipulative, waste of skin. Now under my leadership, the Nexus has dominated Raw, it's changed the face of this show. You're not a leader, you're a liar. You lie about your lifestyle, you lie about being straight edge and you lie to all these John Cena flag waving morons."

"They aren't morons, you're just an idiotic asshole.

"I'm a liar? I'm a liar? You're going to stand here and tell me that I'm the one who's lieing. Let's find out, in front of the whole world who's the liar and who's telling the truth. But why don't we ask the members of Nexus Wade?"

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea you've had in a long time. Nexus, get down here."

Aly sighs, deciding to hide her face in Mike's neck.

The music plays again and the rest of them walk out, getting into the ring.

"Now look Punk...Wade, with all due respect you both make good points." Otunga says, and

the GM ding rings out.

"Oh boy."

"I'm going to fall asleep, this is retarded."

"Can I have your attention please? I've just receieved an email from the anonymous Raw

general manager. And I quote. Before things get out of hand, there will be three participants in a number one contender's steel cage match tonight. The winner of that match will face The Miz for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble."

"Watch one of them be Randy." Aly mumbles.

"Wouldn't doubt it." I comment.

"The three participants will be Wade Barrett or CM Punk, vs Sheamus vs Randy Orton!"

"So called it."

"Well as leader of Nexus I will be the man taking the final spot in the steel cage match."

"Okay Wade. Go ahead, the spot's yours. You know I defended you when John Cena brutalized you, I'm not about to brutalize you myself. Me...I'm a talker, I want to talk things out, so I don't want to fight you. And if I got to fight you to get the number one contender spot, I...you know what frankly take it. I tell you what...if you win the cage match congratulations. Not only are you the number one contender, but you will prove to me that you are the rightful leader of Nexus. I'll work for you Wade. However, let's say you lose...okay? You lose, and you're out. You're out of Nexus, which leaves me to lead Nexus."

"Oooh." I say, looking semi-interested.

"So Wade, what do you say? Do we have a uh...a gentlemen's agreement?" Punk says holding out his hand and Wade shakes it.

"It's a deal."

The music plays and the camera pans out showing the cage, then going to a commercial. Aly yawns a little.

"I'm predicting Randy to win."

"Well it's kind of a dead giveaway because they would want the rivalry to keep going."

"It's pretty pointless to even watch this match because it's so obvious." Aly nods.

After coming back from the commercial, and they replay the footage from Mike's match. Then of course showing in slow motion what Morrison did to Alex, making him unable to help in the match later. Then they show what happened with the table, and finally showing Mike pinning him to retain the title after the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Ass."

"You know I'm just glad you're okay. It looked more serious than it actually was." I say to Alex.

"I know." He says kissing my cheek.

"I'm surprised they didn't show what we did to Morrison." Aly says to me.

"Well there's only so much they can replay before getting onto other things."

"True."

After the replay, Del Rio's music plays and he comes out in the usual expensive car and his ring announcer introduces him in spanish.

"English amigo..english." I shake my head.

"Retarded muffin top and his just as retarded sidekick." Aly rolls her eyes.

"My name...my name is Alberto Del Rio! But you...you already know that. With my rich

Mexican heritage. My destiny is to be the World Heavyweight Champion." He says getting into the ring.

"My destiny is to destroy every single person in Smackdown. And from here...from Raw! The name Alberto Del Rio will be emblazoned in the heart and the mind of the WWE Universe. My destiny is to win the Royal Rumble, and main event Wrestlemania."

"Pffft, never going to happen."

"Nope because the main event for Wrestlemania is sitting right here." Aly says, poking Mike.

"That is if Creative doesn't mess anything up and make me lose the title before then." He comments.

"They better not and if they do you better get it back."

"You people...you people...you got no destiny."

Then Truth's music plays and he comes out singing to his song, before getting into the ring to face Del Rio.

"I'll tell you what's up. Your only destiny is to go back where you came from."

"Let's hope so." I agree.

"Truth is...I'm just the man to send you there. Now let's go."

The match was boring, especially since Del Rio won. Another commercial comes on and when we come back the ninnies are in the locker room.

"Look guys...I'm sure you'll all agree that I'm the true leader of the Nexus. I mean...I've made stars out of David Otunga, Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel."

"And Wade, we've always had your back man." Gabriel comments.

"And you did help up win the tag team titles." Slater adds.

"Pffftt which you lost." Aly mumbles, having almost fallen asleep against Mike until they came on.

"Yeah I did. I made you two champions. And I can make each and every one of you champions. Even the guys I drafted recently."

"Wade, come on man. Can't you and Punk just work things out?" Otunga asks.

"Listen...CM Punk is just selfish. He's in it for himself okay? He's going to use all of you for his own personal gain."

"Ahem. Wade, were you just describing yourself? Listen...I can sum this all up and I think I can speak for the rest of Nexus that we're pulling for you tonight and wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah Wade."

"Go get 'em." Punk says, before shaking the hands of each member of Nexus.

"Punk is up to something." I comment.

Then the camera switches to Randy backstage staring off.

"Randy Orton...in 2010 you defeated both Sheamus and Wade Barrett, but this is a new year and tonight..."

"Last year...last year meant nothing...to me. The only thing I took from last year was The Miz cashing in his Money In The Bank contract and taking the WWE title from me. The problem with last year for me is that I was too...I was too nice. Every now and then I let my guard down and I actually showed human compassion. Last year I actually hesitated before kicking Chris Jericho in the skull. Now it's a new year and I am resolved to the fact that nice guys...finish last."

The camera changes again to the ring where they're lowering the cage, and we go to another commercial.

"Do we have to stick around for this? Or can we leave?"

"I think we can leave. We all know Orton will win and Lyssa fell asleep." Mike says.

"You can carry her out to the car, I'll carry the stuff."

He nods and we all get ready to leave.


	129. Back To Mike's Condo

After sleeping in for a bit this morning, from a long night at Raw last night...I wake up to Mike's theme song playing. I know it's my phone, but I can faintly hear it from somewhere in the room.

"Go away." I mumble.

"Carebear..." Alex grumbles.

"What?"

"Make your phone stop."

I drag myself out of the bed and walk over to where the phone's going off. I dig through my bag and answer.

"What is it Mike?" I ask yawning.

"We're going to go to my condo for a few days. I figured I'd warn you now so you have time to

get all your stuff together and get ready."

"Well I'm still tired. Let me sleep for a little bit longer."

"Alright, later."

I hang up and drop my phone back into the bag. I walk back over to the bed and crawl back under the covers and just mumble to myself. Alex pulls me over and snuggles closer.

"Remind me to put that on silent or something next time."

Alex just mumbles incoherently. I fall back asleep and meanwhile Aly's obviously up and everything. But she's sprawled out on the bed, maybe not up up.

"So what'd she say?"

"Said to give them some more sleep."

"More sleep. It's 10:30 in the morning."

Mike shrugs.

"Well she has been known to sleep in awfully late. And she calls me the lazy one." She comments.

"Plus you fell asleep earlier than she did."

"That too."

"I pretty much used all my energy beating the crap out of Frenchie yesterday." She adds.

"Her hair was hilarious last night." He chuckles.

"I know." She laughs.

"Always knew that hair was fake."

"I did too but I wasn't expecting to pull it out."

"Well you did a good job with doing that."

"Why thank you." She giggles.

"Even though she's going to get all those extensions replaced anyway."

"She messes with me again I'll just rip them right back out."

"I wouldn't doubt it. By the way, how's your face? You know the scratches."

"It's still a little tender but not too bad." She says, gingerly touching them.

"Well as long as you're alright."

"I'm fine but thank you for the concern." She giggles, and leans over to kiss his cheek.

After a while of laying there, she decides to get up and change. After changing she looked at the clock and it was well after noontime and Alex and I still aren't up, or so she thought.

"Alright, those two are getting up now."

She calls us with her phone and I answer, being more awake this time.

"We're up, don't worry." I answer her, before she could even say anything.

"Just making sure." She laughs.

"When are we leaving anyway?"

"About 45 minutes."

"Okay, see you then." She says, then hanging up.

"They're up." She says to Mike.

"Good." Mike says.

"They'll meet us out in the hall like usual." She adds.

"Well duh." He chuckles.

"Just informing you Mr. Smarty Pants." She sticks her tongue out.

"You know now we got a lot of planning of the wedding to do." She points out.

"Yeah you have a point." He nods.

"That's what a wedding planner is for though you know." He adds.

"True. But there's still quite a bit to do."

"We have time, don't worry." He assures.

"And we still have to pick out the date."

"Alright Lyssa, listen to me. We have plenty of time to figure all that out."

"I'm just a little worried okay? We have to plan this from the road." She says while biting her lip.

"I know, it's going to be hard since we're on the road a lot. But I believe that we will manage

to do it."

"Plus I have to find the time to get with my Mom and sister and everything and go dress

shopping." She nods.

"Well we'll have to be sure to go back to Chicago at some point so you can do that."

"It doesn't exactly have to be Chicago but we do have to make some time for it. It will be

easier to do things when we have a date set." She points out.

"Right." He nods.

"We could decide now." She says hesitantly.

"We have time before we meet up with Dolce and DC."

"True. Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well...I was thinking of something in the summer."

"Makes sense, have it when it's warmer out."

She nods.

"Having it in the summer sounds great."

"So that would narrow it to June, July, and August." She muses.

"Right. Well what month sounds the best for you?"

"You tell me. I know you're going to tell me to choose whatever I want for everything but I

want your opinion." She says to him.

"Hmmm, how about July? Middle of the summer."

"That sounds good. And you know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"July is 3 months after my birthday and 3 months before yours." She comments and he

thinks about it for a minute.

"Oh yeah, that's just weird." He chuckles.

"Okay so July it is. Now to look at specific dates." She picks up her phone, looking at the calendar where she has all of the known show dates and what not written in.

"Hmmm, how about the 20th?" She suggests after looking at the calendar.

"Yeah that's good." He says, looking over her shoulder.

"Then it's set, July 20th." She states.

"Good." He smiles.

She smiles back and giggles as he drops a quick kiss. She sits there for the remaining time, until it was time to head out so we could all go out to LA to Mike's place. They get their bags and meet Alex and I out in the hall.

"You awake over there?" She asks me, giggling.

I stick my tongue out and Aly laughs.

"I was up late last night, I needed to sleep in."

"If you say so."

"But we have somewhere to go don't we? We're wasting time."

"Right." She nods and we head out to the airport.

Once we get there, we walk in and board the plane.

"Well at least this flight wont be that long."

"Yeah."

"So what were you doing for those 45 minutes earlier?" I ask, turning around to look at Aly.

"Mainly talking about the wedding." She replies.

"Ooooh, did you decide on a date?"

"July 20th."

"Ah, that reminds me. We have that decision to make too." I say, turning back around and talking to Alex.

"Yeah."

"But we can do that later, we have plenty of time." I state and he nods.

We kept ourselves occupied during the flight, which made it go by a little quicker. Once we landed, we got off the plane and got into a car and went to Mike's place.

"My bed!" Mike exclaims, falling on it as soon as they walk into his bedroom.

"Missed it much?" Aly teases, while laughing.

"You have no idea."

She shakes her head in amusement.

"It's comfortable...sue me." He chuckles.

"Oh I know." She giggles.

"But I think I'm up for a swim."

"You can go, I'll be out there in a few. Let me enjoy this for a few minutes."

"You do that." She laughs and grabs her swimsuit, going into the bathroom to change.

After changing and grabbing a towel, she walks out of the bathroom and bedroom then heading outside to the pool and everything. She decides to just lay by the pool for a little while. Then Mike comes out of the bedroom, all ready to go out there with her.

"Nice hair." I laugh as he walks by the couch.

"You fall asleep in there?"

"...shut up..."

"Why don't you make me." I tease, laughing.

He picks up a pillow on the chair and throws it at me. I duck out of the way just in time.

"Pffftt missed me."

"Whatever." He says and then steps outside.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I mutter.

Meanwhile Aly's laying outside, having rolled onto her stomach for a while. A shadow moves over her.

"You're blocking the sun." She says, without opening her eyes.

"I know." Mike chuckles.

"Well quit."

"Better?" He asks, moving.

"Yes, thank you."

He walks around and all she hears is a splash, from him jumping into the pool.

"You splash me before I decide to get in and I'm not going to be happy." She tells him after waiting until she was sure he had surfaced.

"I wasn't planning on splashing you."

"Yes you were. I know you." She laughs.

"That may be, but you have no proof that I was even planning on splashing you."

"Whatever you say babe."

"But what would happen if I were to drop a single waterdrop on you?"

"Like you would be that patient."

"Try me." He challenges.

"How about no."

"Oh fine, ruin my fun."

"You'll live." She says amusedly.

"I don't know about that." He says all dramatically, clearly joking.

She laughs, opening her eyes and rolling over.

"Really?"

"Really. I may die if you don't get in here." He says dramatically, putting a hand on his chest.

"Alright Mr. Drama Queen." She stands up and walks over to the steps.

He then starts jumping around, saying 'yes' repeatedly.

"You are SUCH a goofball." She laughs as she wades down the steps.

"Ah, but you love me." He says, stopping his 'celebration' briefly before continuing.

"I do." She agrees with a laughing sigh.

"Alright, stop your little mini spazzing moment." She adds, laughing.

He keeps going and she swims closer.

"Cut it out goof."

He doesn't listen and keeps doing it, trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm going to get out."

He immediately stops and stares at her. He then grabs her and pulls her closer.

"Nooo." He whines.

"Alright, cool it cheeseball."

"Cheeseball?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yes. Cheeseball."

"I am not a cheeseball."

"Yes you are." She giggles.

"Does it look like I'm made of cheese?"

"When you over do your spray tan maybe." She snickers.

"Hey, it's the backstage people who do that."

"Suuuuure."

"Or do you secretly want to be on Jersey Shore?" She adds.

She sees the look in his eyes as she keeps teasing him and she slips out of his arms, swimming backwards while giggling.

"Oh, you're in trouble now." He says, going after her.

"Uh-oh." She laughs, swimming faster.

"You can't get away from me."

She gives up and lets him catch her.

"You let me catch you." He points out.

"But thank you."

"Mmhmm...now what? You better not go piranha again, this one still hasn't gone away." She says, after seeing him grin.

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking that at all."

"Sure you weren't..."

"Does this say I was thinking about going piranha?" He says, kissing her.

"...no..."

"Then I rest my case." He mumbles, while kissing her still. Soon she feels her back hit the pool wall. They're still kissing when she hears the door slide open.

"PDA-A-A." She hears my voice.

Mike pulls back and drops his head into her neck, whining.

"Hi Dolce." She laughs.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just out here to look at the view of LA."

"Uh-huh." She says amusedly.

"No I'm serious." I say, walking over to the wall.

The door slides open again.

"Hi DC."

"It's a party now." I laugh.

"Apparently." Alex chuckles while walking over to me and setting his hands on my hips, dropping a kiss on my shoulder.

"Don't mind us, continue on." I say to Aly and Mike.

"I don't know if he wants to move." She giggles, prodding Mike since he hasn't moved from her neck.

"Don't tell me he's planning on going piranha on you now."

"I told him not to and that's how we ened up like we were when you came out."

"But you know, since when does he ever listen?" I ask, giggling.

"Exactly." She sighs and nods.

"Have fun over there." I laugh, looking back at the city.

"Yours faded." Alex says quietly, after inspecting my neck.

"Yeah, they do that after a while." I point out.

"I think we need to fix that." He smirks.

"Oh no you don't."

"Yes." He chuckles.

"I don't think so."

He starts anyway.

"Nooo." I say, trying to move my neck away.

He slides his arms around me and locks me in place, chuckling against my skin. After a few more minutes of struggling, I had no choice but to give in and I feel him smirk.

"Sharkboy!" Aly exclaims, giggling and Alex starts laughing.

Then she feels Mike starting himself.

"No no no..." She whines, trying to scooch away.

He braces his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"There's no getting away." He says and she sighs.

So now the both of them are basically attacking our necks. Finally they beging to stop.

"Those better be coverable." Aly mutters.

"Don't worry they are." Mike replies.

"Good."

"I don't think we can say the same thing for Dolce though." She says, giggling and Mike snickers.

"I'm assuming it's not coverable this time." I say, after Alex stops and He smirks and chuckles.

"Only you." I shake my head.

"You know you love me."

"Yes I do, which is why I said yes to marrying you."

"And I thank you very much for saying yes." He says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You're very welcome."

"Are you comfortable?" Aly asks Mike since he's moved back to leaning on her.

"Yes I am." He smiles.

"Seems like it."

"Alright, we'll give you two the alone time back and we'll head back inside." I say to Aly and

Mike, turning around.

"Okay, have fun." Aly replies.

"You too." I reply back, heading back inside.

"Are you going to be moving anytime soon?" She asks Mike.

"I don't know, do you want me to?"

"Um...sort of. I mean we did come out here to swim."

He stops leaning against her and starts swimming backwards.

"There, we can swim."

She swims forward and kisses him and then swims away, laughing.

"You did not just do that and swim away." He chuckles.

"Oh but I did."

"You're sneaky you know that right?" He says, swimming in her direction.

"Uh-huh." She laughs, keeping her distance.

"But not as sneaky as I am."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Bring it."

He disappears underwater and starts swimming around. She watches him with a laugh and moves as he tries to grab her.

"You know I can see you underwater right?" She giggles as he comes up for air.

Then she laughs at the look on his face.

"It'd be a different story if I wasn't paying attention." She adds and he pouts.

"Had a blonde moment, didn't you."

"Noooo." He replies.

"Yes you did."

"Riiiiight."

"Okay I think I'm going to get out now. We should come out and swim or go in the jacuzzi after it gets dark when everything is lit up." She says.

"Good idea. Race you out of the pool."

"You're on."

"On the count of three. 1...2...3!" He yells, starting to swim towards the stairs.

She doesn't even bother going for the stairs, she swims to the side of the pool and climbs out.

"Heyyy, cheater." He says, getting out of the pool.

"You never said we had to use the stairs." She giggles.

"I thought it was clearly made aware when I said race."

"Nope."

"Okay then next time, we only use the stairs." He states.

"Okay. Sure thing." She laughs.

"And if you decide to cheat, there will be consequences."

"Like what?" She challenges.

"I haven't thought that far yet."

She laughs and walks over to the chair where he towel is and picks it up, starting to pat herself dry. Once she feels that she's dry enough, she follows Mike back inside.

"Hey they didn't drown." Alex jokes.

"And why would we have drowned?"

"Nevermind, you killed the joke."

"Aww I'm sorry for killing the joke." She giggles, patting the top of his head.

"Hey hey, hands off." He swats at her.

She dodges his hands and messes up his hair even more.

"Quit it." He says.

She does it again just to aggravate him, laughing.

"I got a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it." He threatens, and I'm sitting there trying so hard to hide my laughter.

"Bring it." She laughs, still dodging him.

He grabs a pillow and gets ready to hit her with it. She snags the pillow and rubs it on his head, messing his hair up with it.

"Alright that's it." He says, turning around quickly and lunging over the couch at her. She squeals and runs, while Mike and I are laughing hard.

"You better run." He says, jumping over the couch and going after her.

She just laughs and runs faster.

"You can't hide for long!" Mike and I hear him yell.

She comes running back into the livingroom.

"There's nowhere to hide out here you know." I point out.

"Can't really hide much in a condo." She sighs, deciding to hide behind Mike and soon Alex comes out.

"Hah! Got you now." He says, seeing her hiding behind Mike.

She grins sheepishly.

"But you can't get me now, Mike's in front of me."

She gives him a cheesy grin while clinging to Mike.

"Want to bet? He can't stop me."

"Don't let him get me." She hisses to Mike, giggling and he nods at her.

"Alex...no."

"Mikeeeee, she messed up my hair!" Alex whines.

"It's not hard to fix you know."

"Not compared to mine anyway." Aly adds.

"You'll live." I say from the couch, giggling.

Alex comes and sits by me, sulking.

"Hey now, no sulking...happy face."

He looks at me for a minute.

"Kiss first?"

"Well how can I say no to that?" I say, then kissing him.

He grins when I pull back.

"Happy now?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, no more sulking."

"I'm good."

"You can come out from hiding now." I say to Aly.

"I need to change out of my suit anyway."

"You go do that."

"I need to change myself." Mike comments, following her.

"Alright, I think we need to talk wedding details." I say to Alex, while they're both gone getting changed.

"Alright." He agrees.

"First of all, it's going to be hard to do all this when we're travelling all over the place."

"Right, isn't that what wedding planners are for though?"

"Yeah but we need to decide on a date and everything before we can even go ahead and hire one."

"Okay, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking sometime in the summer, either June or August. Not July because their wedding date is in July and I don't want it the same month as them."

"Hm...I think I like June better than August."

"That's what I was thinking...June since it's the beginning of summer and everything."

Alex nods.

"Now the only thing that I know of that we have for the month of June for live shows is Fatal Four Way on the 19th. If we stick to a day a little towards the end of the month we should be good." I say, taking out my phone and going into the calendar.

"Hmmm...how about the 22nd? It's the Wednesday after and we'll the few days after that before Raw that following Monday." I add.

"That sounds good."

"Let's just hope that nothing happens to you before then. You know like getting hurt in a match or whatever."

"We'll deal with it if it comes." He says.

"Right. Now I want your ideas on some of this. Any ideas on where you want it to be?"

He thinks for a minute or two.

"How about the beach?"

"It's like you're a mind reader. I was thinking that."

He chuckles.

"The beach it is then. Can you guess what beach I think we should have it at?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well I'll give you a hint...two words...first date."

"Ohhhh right."

"I think that would be the perfect place."

"It would." He agrees, kissing my cheek.

"At least we got the more important stuff out of the way. It's just minor details now."

"What is?" Aly asks, walking back out into the livingroom.

"Wedding stuff." I reply.

"We decided on June 22nd at the beach where we had our first date."

"Awww."

"You know what I just realized though? I get married before you do."

"Just like you two met, got together, and got engaged before we did." She points out.

"Oh yeah...that's just uncanny."

"Yeah well that seems to be a reoccuring theme in our lives."

"But at least our lives are happy."

"Very true." She says, smiling back at Mike.

"So what're we doing now? Just hanging around or what?"

"We could do something I guess, I don't really have any ideas though."

"We could go driving around, it's better than nothing."

"Ooh ooh we could stop and get slurpees while we're out driving!" Aly says excitedly.

"That does sound like a good idea." I agree.

"Let's do it." Mike says.

He grabs his keys and we all head out and down to his car, starting to drive around. A song comes on and Mike and Alex look at each other with big grins. As soon as the chorus came on to the song, they started singing along. I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Aly doesn't even bother hiding it, she just starts laughing. I can't hold it in any longer and I laugh harder.

"Oh...my...god."

"This is priceless!" Aly gasps through her laughter.

They sing along to the chorus one more time before stopping.

"Ohhh we should've recorded that."

Aly nods, giggling. Then the sound of 'Poker Face' starts playing.

"Oh no..."

Aly slips out her phone, recording Mike as he james and sings to the song. As soon as the song was over, a commercial came on the radio.

"You so would Mike."

"And I did." He grins.

After driving along for a while, we spot a slurpee place and we stopped, got out and walked inside.

"Blue raspberry, yay."

"Watermelon is better." I argue jokingly and she sticks her tongue out.

"At least my flavor don't change the color of your tongue much. You got a blue tongue from that slurpee."

"So?"

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever, nyaaahhhh." She says, blowing a raspberry.

"You know what's fun? When you put these in the freezer for a while, it's ice...you can stab it to break it up."

"Nice."

"Kill the slurpee." I laugh.

We laugh and pay for the drinks, going back to the car and getting in.

"Onward...drive."

"Woo."

We basically drove around until sundown, that's when we headed back. We get back to Mike's as the sun was still setting and we all stand outside watching on the roof.

"The day just zoomed on by."

"Yeah it did."

"At least we get to hang out here for a few more days."

"You know, she got video of you jamming and singing to Poker Face." I say to Mike, pointing to Aly.

"Really?" He says, looking at her.

"Uh-huh." She giggles.

"It was too much of a priceless moment to NOT get on camera so I had to." She says and

he chuckles.

"But what was really funny was when you and DC sang to that first song."

"Ohhhh that was great." She laughs.

Once the sun set all the way, we all headed back inside. Aly and I both yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Mmm.."

"Want to go to bed?" Mike asks Aly and she nods lightly.

"Carry you, or can you walk?"

She goes to speak but ends up yawning again.

"I'll take that as carrying you." He chuckles, picking her up.

She waves to Alex and I, then curls up against Mike sleepily. He walks to his room and sets her down, so that she's standing.

"Alright, go get changed."

She nods and does so. After changing she comes out and puts her other clothes in her bag, before crawling under the covers next to him.

"Night, love you." she says sleepily.

"Love you too." He says, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

Meanwhile, Alex and I are out in the livingroom still.

"You're tired too." Alex says to me.

"Yeah, but not as tired as her."

"How about we get changed and lay down?" He suggests.

"Sounds good, that way if one of us starts falling asleep we can just well go to sleep."

"Exactly."

"And I can walk, just letting you know now." I say, before we head down the hall and to the bedroom.

He walks behind me, chuckling. After getting to the room, I go to change.

"Just telling you now, when I come back out from changing, try not to attack me. You'll see why I just said that when I come out."

His eyebrows raise up when I come out.

"No attacking me now..." I say, crawling under the covers and just laying there.

"So tempting..." He mutters.

"You'll live." I giggle and he pouts.

"Oh don't give me that face."

The pout gets deeper.

"Not going to work." I say, trying so hard not to give in right now.

Then he adds in the puppy dog eyes

"Oh you did not just go there." I say, looking away so it doesn't make me give in.

He snickers inwardly but snuggles into me, still making the face. I still try not to give in, but that did it for me.

"Alright, I give up."

He laughs but doesn't go for my neck, giving me a long kiss on the lips instead.

"You sneak." I mumble and he smirks.

After a while, I had to pull back for air.

"Y...you're...amazing you know that right?"

"So are you." He replies, resting his forehead against mine.

"I think...I think we should go to sleep now."

He places a light kiss on my lips.

"Alright." He agrees, shifting to lay in his spot and he pulls me close.

"Night love."

"Night."


	130. Wedding Dress Shopping

We're all sitting in the livingroom of Mike's condo, while Aly's busy talking to John on the phone.

"So...when are you going to be here?"

"I'll be there shortly, relax." John chuckles.

"You know me, it's hard for me to relax when I'm REALLY excited."

"So I've noticed."

"It's also been a while since we've seen you, since you got the hip injury at the house show.

We miss seeing you."

"I've missed you guys too."

"But you'll also get to meet our moms. They're flying in tonight too just like you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Mike and Alex's moms are coming too."

"But are you sure that you want to come with us for the dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes I'm sure. I think I can handle being around a lot of women for a couple hours."

"Alright, just checking." She says, and he chuckles.

"Did you check in at your hotel already?" She asks.

"Yeah, put my bags and everything in the room and then I caught a cab. I think we just turned onto your street." He replies.

"I'll send Dolce out so you know where exactly Mike's place is." She says then takes the phone away from her face.

"Dolce, go outside and wait for John so he knows that this is Mike's place."

"On it." I declare, jumping up and running out.

"Alright, she's on her way outside." She says back into the phone.

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Bye."

"You know when our moms get here, I think we should be prepared for a lot of hugging." Aly laughs.

"And squealing." She adds.

"Overall extreme happiness."

Mike and Alex laugh and agree.

"Guess who's here..." I say, walking back in.

"Sully!" Aly beams, jumping up from Mike's lap to hug him.

"Calm down there Boo." He chuckles, hugging her back.

"Sorry." She giggles.

"It's okay. Just take it down a notch a little bit."

"I'll try."

"She's just excited to see you since we haven't seen you since that house show."

"Yeah I know."

"Wade's got to learn to leave you alone. Thought he learned his lesson at TLC after what

you did."

"I thought so too but apparently not."

"But good news is he hasn't been bothering me, ever since he saw this..." I say, holding my

hand up and pointing at the ring, John snickers.

"Both of you come here, I haven't seen those yet." He adds, holding out his hand.

First I hold out my hand for him to see mine, and then Aly holds out her hand for him to see hers.

"Very nice. You made good choices." He says to Mike and Alex.

"Thanks." They both say.

"So have you made any plans?" John asks us.

"Oh of course." Aly nods.

"And...?"

"July 20th, and in Florida at Disney." She says about hers.

"Interesting."

"And for mine, it's going to be June 22nd and on a beach. But not just any beach, the beach where Alex took me for our first date."

"That's cool, adding a little sentimantal value to it."

"I thought it was perfect."

He nods and then both of our phones start buzzing.

"I think I know who that is."

"The momm-ays are hereee."

"Be prepared for the hugging."

"I'll go get them." Aly says, cringing a little bit.

"Hopefully I come back still breathing."

"I think you'll survive." I laugh.

"Hopefully." She laughs and goes out to get them.

"Alright, got to brace ourselves." I laugh and the guys laugh too.

My mom is the first one in , Aly walks in behind her with her mom still hugging her tightly.

"You okay over there?" I giggle.

"Uh-huh. Can't move my arms though."

"Well I better brace myself, because here comes my mom." I mutter to John.

He laughs and my mom wraps me in a tight hug.

"Hey mom." I smile.

"Hi sweetheart. Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. What did dad say when you told him?"

"He said he knew it was coming. He's very happy."

"I'm glad. Now there is someone you need to meet though, he's coming with us tomorrow."

Aly's mom lets her go and that's when they both notice John.

"This is John, he's one of our best friends...more like a brother to us."

They all say hi and the moms hug him.

"Welcome to the family." Aly mom jokes.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

The moms then hug Mike and Alex.

"Welcome to the family as well." They say to them.

"Thank you." They grin, and then their phones start to go off.

"Your moms are here now." I laugh.

"I got this." Alex says as he goes to the door.

"Brace yourself haha." I add.

"Again."

"I'll be fine." He laughs as he heads out the door.

He comes back a few minutes later with Carol and Gwen in tow. Mike's mom immediately rushes over to him and hugs him.

"Hi mom." He says breathlessly and Aly giggles.

"Ohhh I'm so happy!" Mike's mom exclaims.

Alex's mom hugs me.

"I'm so happy to have you as a part of the family." She says to me.

"I'm happy to be part of it too." I reply, smiling.

Aly's over beside Mike watching with giggles as his mom still squeezes him.

"Mom...can't breath here." He laughs.

"Sorry dear." She lets go.

"It's okay." He replies.

Then she goes and hugs Aly and she hugs back.

"It's good to see you."

"You're a part of the family now, so happy about that."

"Me too." Aly giggles.

"So do you know what you're all doing for the weddings?"

Everyone sits down.

"Well ours is going to be June 22nd on the beach where Alex and I went for our first date." I say.

"And ours is going to be July 20th at Disney in Orlando." Aly adds, motioning to herself and Mike.

"Awwww." They both say.

Later on in the night we all went to dinner, John and all the moms went back to their hotels afterwards. The rest of us went back to Mike's condo and got changed and went to bed. Want to get at least some sleep so that we're not tired for the dress shopping tomorrow. It's morning and Aly hears her name being called. She groans and burrows closer to Mike, hiding her face in his neck. She hears her name called again, but she just ignores it and lays there. Then she hears footsteps and she pulls the blanket over her head which causes Mike to stir since the blanket flops onto his face. She hears the footsteps stop outside the door, then hears another set of footsteps and they stop. Then she hears Alex and I talking outside the door.

"Let her sleep."

"But she always wakes ME up."

"Not lately. The other day, she let you sleep in remember?"

"...true..."

"Come on, step away from the door."

"Oh alright." I sigh.

Then she hears our footsteps leading away from the door. She sighs in relief and pulls the blankets back down, jumping a little when she sees Mike staring down at her with amusement.

"Good morning."

"Hi." She giggles quietly.

"I thought you were sleeping." She says to him.

"I was until I got a faceful of blanket." He says.

"Oops."

"Hiding from them?" He asks.

"Yes."

"You know, you didn't have to because they can't get in anyway."

"You locked the door?" She asks, laughing.

"Figure you'd want to sleep in today, not wanting to be woken up."

"Awww, you're so sweet." She smiles, leaning up to kiss him.

"I know. You can go back to sleep if you want." He says, after pulling back.

"For a little while anyway." She snuggles back down.

He wraps and arm around her and starts to go back to sleep himself. A while later there's footsteps outside the room again. The doorknob moves this time then stops.

"Aly, you got to get up. It's after noontime." I say from outside the door.

"We got to go dress shopping in a half hour."

"Alright I'm up." She yawns.

Then I tell her that everyone is meeting us at the store so that we don't have to worry about picking anyone up.

"Okay I'll be out in a few."

"Alright." I say, and she hears my footsteps go away from the door again.

"Now I have to move..." She sighs.

"Awww." Mike whines.

"I know but I have to go find a dress." She says giggling.

"I know." He says, letting her go so she can get up.

She gest up and goes over to her things.

"Are my legs really that interesting?" She asks him withouth turning around while picking her outfit.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're staring awfully hard at them."

"I'm not staring at them."

"Yes you are." She laughs, standing up with her clothes in hand.

"How could you even tell? You were turned around."

"Trust me, I could tell." She smiles mysteriously as she goes to change.

He shakes his head amusedly, before getting up himself and changing. She comes out and sets her old clothes down.

"It's going to be odd spending most of the day without you." She comments.

"I know, but I think you'll live."

"I never said I wouldn't. I was just mention that it will be weird." She pokes him while putting on her shoes.

"Are you just trying to start a poke war again?" He chuckles.

"No. Just emphasizing my point."

"Well I hope you have fun today."

"You too." She smiles as they get up and head out of the bedroom.

"Afternoon sleepy." I say from the couch.

"Hi to you too."

"And thank you for stopping her from waking me up earlier DC, even though she couldn't get in the room anyway." She adds

"You're welcome Windy." Alex chuckles.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Alright, we'll be back probably in a few hours...depends. But don't miss me too much." I say to Alex, kissing him quickly then getting up.

"I'll try." He laughs.

Aly gets spun around by Mike.

"The same goes for you too." She says, giggling.

"And like Alex said, I'll try."

Aly laughs and kisses him. We grab our purses and head out the door. We eventually get to the store, and when we get there everyone is waiting outside for us.

"Alright here we go. The moms all look like they're going to burst any second." Aly says.

"Well they're excited, you can't blame them haha."

"No but it's funny to see them like this.

"True. Looks like John is going to bust up laughing any minute now."

"He does." She agrees, snickering.

I shake my head amusedly, then we get out and walk over to them.

"Hi everybody."

"This is so exciting." Aly's mom says.

"I know Mom." She laughs.

"Well we're wasting time out here, let's go in."

We all file in and are met by a consultant.

"Good afternoon ladies...sir. What can I help you with today?"

"We have two brides." John speaks up putting a hand on both our heads.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Follow me."

We exchange amused look and follow behind him.

"Alright, so we have a lot to choose from. Who wants to go first?"

"You can go first." Aly says looking at me.

"Aright." I say to her.

"That'll be me." I say to the consultant.

"Alright. Do you have any specifics on what you're looking for? He asks.

"Well I am having a beach wedding."

"Okay, follow me and we'll get started!" He says cheerfully.

Aly and I exchange an amused glance, before I follow him. Aly leans against John, snickering.

"I think he may be more excited than any of us." John mutters to Aly quietly.

"I know." She giggles.

We go through each of the dresses he picks out for me. It came down to the last one that he had picked out, and once I tried it on, I walked out to everyone.

"That one." Aly says instantly.

"Wow you gave no thought to that at all." I laugh.

"She didn't have to. That one is amazing on you." John says.

Then come the sounds of 'yes' from the moms.

"I do like this one the best." I agree.

The consultant who's name is Ethan puts a veil on me and hands me some flowers to hold, to make it seem more real. The moms all start to get teary eyed.

"You're already starting to cry and it's not even the wedding day yet."

"But you look so pretty!" My mom says.

"Yes, that is the perfect dress for you, so beautiful." Alex's mom comments.

"I know, thank you."

"Alex is going to die." Aly grins.

"You know when we get back both Mike and him are going to be curious of what we got for dresses." I laugh.

"They will be." She agrees.

"So is this the dress?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, this is the dress." I nod.

Everybody claps and cheers. John whistles loudly, which causes everyone to laugh. They start to take my measurements. Once they were done, I go back in and change out of the dress and into my regular clothes.

"Your turn." I say to Aly.

"this ought to be interesting." She says amuseddly.

"Okay so where is your wedding going to be and do you have any specifics on dresses?" Ethan questions.

"Mine is going to be at Disney in Orlando. As for the dresses, nothing super poofy." She replies.

"Hmmm...alright follow me."

It takes a little longer to get through the ones he picks for her. She gets to one that is designed after Sleeping Beauty. She then walks out to all of us.

"That one definately suits you." I immediately say.

"It is a Kirstie Kelly for Disney dress, this particular one is modeled after Sleeping Beauty." Ethan explains as she steps onto the little pedestal thing.

"I like it." I add.

"I do too." She says, biting her lip and repeatedly turning and looking in the mirror from

different angles.

"You should definately get that one."

"Is this it?" Ethan asks.

"There's still one dress remaining."

She chews on her lip thoughtfully.

"Mike will definately see you as a princess in that dress."

Aly laughs and Ethan looks at us curiously.

"My middle name is a little reference to Sleeping Beauty and ever since I was a kid, I've been called Princess or some various name from that movie. My fiance found out and he likes to call me his princess." She explains, giggling.

"Awwww." Ethan says.

"I think I want to try on that last dress, just to be sure." She finally says after a minute.

Ethan nods and she gets down, disappearing back into the room to try on the last dress.

She comes out in the last dress.

"Hmmm, I still like the other one. But that one is pretty."

She studies the dress in the mirror.

"Sully you're being pretty quiet, what do you think?"

"Definately the other one." He smiles.

"Would you like to go put the other dress back on?" Ethan speaks up.

She nods lightly and steps off the pedestal. They go back to the dressing room and after a few minutes, she comes back out in the Sleeping Beauty dress. Ethan does the same thing with the veil and flowers like he did to me, and the moms start to get teary eyed again.

"Oh boy there go the teary moms again." She giggles.

"You look so pretty too!" Her mom exclaims.

"Thank you." Aly smiles, playing with the skirt.

They take measurements for her as well, and when they were done she goes and changes back into her regular clothes.

"Alright, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well in a couple more hours, we have a flight back home. How about lunch?"

"That sounds good."

"But of course before you leave for the airport, you got to say bye to Mike and Alex."

"Of course."

We start walking towards the front of the store.

"Thanks for coming today Sully." Aly says to John.

"You're welcome, both of you." He says, throwing his arms around our shoulders and squeezing us.

"You taking a flight back later too?" I ask.

"Mine is later tonight instead of being in the afternoon." He replies.

"Oooh more time to hang out."

"Yes." He chuckles.

We all thank Ethan for the help, then leave and start walking around, looking for a place to have lunch. We find a place and have lunch, mostly discussing wedding things though the moms occasionally interject questions about our jobs. We stuck around there for a while, before getting cabs and heading back to Mike's place. They're playing video games as usual when we walk in.

"We're baaack."

The boys pause the game and jump up, then rush over and hug us.

"I guess they missed us too much." I giggle.

"I think so." Aly laughs.

"So...what did you get?" Mike asks curiously, after letting her go.

"I'm not telling, you should know that."

"You won't find out until the wedding day." She adds.

He pouts and Alex looks at me.

"Uh-uh, that goes for you too." I say and he pouts too.

"Those pouts aren't going to work this time."

The moms and John laugh.

"What you do need to do is say bye to your moms and ours. They have to head back to the hotel because they're leaving soon."

They nod and go over to the moms. They hug thier moms first, saying bye to them before hugging out moms and saying bye and such to them too. We do the same and the moms leave.

"Videogames huh? I bet I can beat your butt in that game Mizanin." John challenges, chuckling.

"Bring it Cena, bring it." Mike retorts.

"Oh it's on." John says back.

"It's on like Donkey Kong?" I ask laughing.

"Yes yes it is." He agrees.

He, Mike and Alex go back over to the couch and sit down...Alex watching as John and Mike play. Then Aly and I look at each other.

"Okay now what?" She asks me.

"I don't know let them have their guy time I guess. We can go hang out outside until Mike and John are done trying to beat one another."

"We could go sit in the jacuzzi." She suggests.

"Oooh good idea."

We go and change, then we grab towels and drinks before stepping outside. We start the jacuzzi up and then get into it.

"Today has been fun."

"Yeah. It really actually sank in today that we're getting married."

"I know, it's unbelievable now right?" I ask and she nods.

"Never thought it would come this soon either."

"I know but it feels right."

"I know what you mean. We're both with someone who truely cares about us and all that."

"Exactly and I can't picture myself with anyone else anyway." She says.

"Until I got with Mike, I couldn't really picture myself with kids even though I knew I wanted them. Now sometimes my mind wanders and I can actually picture it."

"Awwww." I say and she flushes a little.

"Especially that one day where you razzed me."

"Haha that was a good day."

"Haha very funny. I would have hit you if you hadn't been driving when you blurted that out."

She makes a face.

"It hasn't come up since then. He never did say whether or not he wanted kids." She adds, musing.

"Maybe it's one of those things where he needs a lot of time to think about it."

"Maybe."

"But it's also one of those things where when the time is right, it'll happen."

"True."

"Haha can you picture a little Miz running around?"

She nods, giggling.

"I for one haven't even given that idea much thought, I think it's too soon."

"Yeah I mean even though I've thought about it, the timing isn't really right at the moment. I always picture it more down the road anyway."

"Right."

As we were talking, the door opens and then we hear a bunch of splashing. I raise my eyebrow and see Mike, Alex and John in the pool and I shake my head amusedly.

"They are such children haha."

"Uh-huh." Aly agrees, laughing.

"So yeah, I can picture it later down the road too. Right now not so much." I continue.

"Yeah, especially since I have the title right now. It would be disappointing to have to drop it without at least being able to do so in a fair match, you know?"

"Right. Because if it did end up happening you'd have to take time off until you have the kid. You'd have to forfeit the title which isn't fair."

"Exactly and it'd be close to a year or maybe even more before getting back in the ring." She adds.

Little did we know with this conversation, Mike was eavesdropping, hearing everything.

"And who knows, some women don't go back to their jobs after having kids." She continues.

"I know, it all depends."

"Yeah."

"But enough of this talk, don't want to be talking about kids all night do we? Haha." I add.

"No." Aly laughs.

"Hey you guys, are you going to stay in there all night or are you going to come into the pool?" John asks chuckling.

"And what would you do if we don't?" Aly retorts, turning to look at him while resting her arms on the edge of the jacuzzi.

"I'll come over there and grab each of you one at a time and drop you in this pool." He threatens.

Aly and I look at each other.

"Go?" She asks me quietly.

"Hmmm, wait a few minutes see if he actually does what he says he'll do."

"Okay."

"I mean it." He continues.

We watch him, trying not to laugh.

"You lie John." I tease.

"Ohhhhh what now Sully?" Aly laughs.

"That's it." He says, swimming to the side of the pool to get out.

We scooch to the far side of the jacuzzi and move so we're sitting on the edge, still laughing. Then I whisper in her ear.

"You distract him, I'll push him back into the pool."

She nods and slides off the edge, moving to go around the pool.

"Haha, now it's easier to get you." He says to her, getting out.

She skirts around the edge and tries to stifle her laughter. I make sure he can't see me getting out of the jacuzzi. As he's busy going after her, I sneak up behind him and wait for the perfect moment to push him in. After a bit, I see that perfect moment and I push him, and into the pool he goes. We both double over laughing and it causes Mike and Alex to crack up. He comes up to the surface sputtering.

"Carly..." He trails off.

"Yes?"

"Run." He says simply, climbing out.

I squeal and start running around the pool multiple times. Aly stands there laughing.

"Alex a little help here." I laugh.

"Nope, sorry. You got yourself into that one and I'm not taking an AA." He chuckles.

"The worst that can happen is you get AA'd into the pool."

"Or you could just jump into the pool."

"How about no?" I say, stopping.

That was a big mistake because John caught up to me and went and pushed me. But I instantly grabbed him and he went in with me. That just makes Aly laugh harder and Mike and Alex are laughing as well.

"Oh what now?" I said, as we came up to the surface.

"That's what you get John haha."

He ends up laughing too.

"Alright you got me."

"But there's still one more."

"Uh-oh." Aly says, stopping her laughter.

"Mike, it's your turn..you get her."

"Aw come on, that's not fair!"

"You just don't want to do it, because you can't catch me without letting you." She teases.

"Ohhhhh." John cracks up.

"She told you Mike." I laugh.

"You just got dissed man." Alex adds.

"That's it." He climbs out.

She starts to move the other way, giggling.

"I will catch you!" He yells after her

She just laughs, running. He decides to go the opposite way of her. He plans on catching her offguard. He just walks casually around as she runs. She stops when she bumps into him and he grabs her.

"Hi." He smirks.

"Damn."

"Come on." He says, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

She reaches down and smacks his butt, laughing.

"Now you do deserve to be dropped in the pool." He laughs, stopping at the edge of the pool.

"Aw jeez."

He goes to drop her, but she clings to him.

"Hey, no clinging."

"Make me."

"No kisses for you later then."

"That supposed to torture me or you?"

"You."

"Uh...huh..."

"Let go of me."

"Nope."

"Here's an idea Mike, just jump in with her clinging to you."

"Good idea." Mike agrees.

"1..." I say.

"2..." Alex continues.

"3...!" John finishes.

Mike jumps in.

"Happy?" Aly asks when they come up to the surface.

"Yes, very." He smiles.

"That's nice."

We swim around for a while, before John gets out.

"I'd love to stay for longer, but I got a flight to catch soon."

"Aww. Well it was good to spend time with you. Thanks for coming."

"It was no problem."

"Hopefully we'll see you on Raw Monday." I add.

He nods and we get out to hug him and he shakes hands with Mike and Alex before he goes inside to get dry and leave.

"You know you guys are such children sometimes." I laugh, as I sit on the edge of the pool.

"But you love us." Alex grins.

"Yes we do." Aly adds.

"Even though you're goofballs." She finishes.

"But that is one of the many reasons why you love us." Mike says, wrapping his arms around her.

"I suppose." She giggles.

"You know what's funny to picture? A little version of me running around."

"That...would be interesting." She says kind of hesitantly.

"Grow up to be just like me."

"Uh-huh..."

"Miz Jr."

Alex and I snicker, Aly just puts her hand over her face.

"Be awesome just like his dad."

"You'll be the one I look at if his first word is 'awesome'."

"Well I would be the one to teach him that word as his first word."

"You so would." I laugh.

It suddenly dawned on me why he was saying all this stuff.

"Uh Aly?"

"Hmm...?"

"I think he knows."

She realizes what I mean and looks at him startled.

"I heard you two talking when I was in the pool." He nods.

"You sneak." She narrows her eyes.

"So you were discussing kids..."

"Yes..."

Alex then looks at me weirdly.

"Oh god no, not me...we were talking about her." I answer the look.

"Ah." He says, losing the weird look.

"Why were you talking about kids?" Mike asks curiously.

She explains what we had been talking about, her cheeks a little red.

"Ah, well you don't have to be embarrassed by that." He says, seeing the red color

appearing on them.

She shrugs, kicking her feet in the water.

"You're probably not the only one. Carly here probably thinks about it but denies it."

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Well it's true. You have a habit of thinking about things, but denying it later on when you're asked about it."

I stick my tongue out.

"I am not denying anything right now."

Alex chuckles.

"Suuuuure."

"Alright I think its time to head inside and get dinner."

"Good idea, I was about to get up and push him in the pool." I say.

Aly laughs and gets up. We get up too and we all head inside since we're mostly dry right now from sitting outside the pool. We make dinner and eat while talking aimlessly.

"So we have a house show tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"And we're in mixed tag team matches. Just got the call today. It's me and Lyssa against Melina and Morrison, then it's you and Alex against Cody and Layla."

"Oh boy."

"Cody really? Great, I have see his face again."

"At least I get to kick his ass." Alex says.

"Be sure hit him in the face, he flips out haha." I laugh and Alex snickers.

"Nevermind, I can't wait 'till tomorrow night." I change my mind and everyone else laughs.

"Well we'll probably end up having to go to the gym tomorrow. Maybe we should get as

much sleep as we can."

"That's probably a good idea."

Aly and Mike get up, and start heading towards his bedroom. Alex gets up, but I don't...instead hold my arms out.

"My muscles are sore...carry me."

He chuckles and scoops me up. He walks into the room and sets me down, and I go over to my bag where what I wore the other night to bed is in. I grab it and head into the bathroom to change, and then after changing I immediately lay on the bed.

"This feels so much better." I sigh.

Alex pulls me over and rubs my back.

"Tired?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"It's been a busy day for you." He chuckles.

"Yes, it has. So many dresses." I laugh lightly.

"Well I'm glad that you found one you liked."

"Me too. I think you're gonna like it too. Aly said that you're gonna die haha."

He laughs.

"I'm sure you'll be gorgeous." Alex smiles.

"And I'm sure you'll be handsome as ever."

He chuckles a little and kisses me.

"Alright we need to get some sleep."

"Right, night." I say, snuggling into him.

"Night love."

Meanwhile Aly's just coming out from getting changed and she's just gotten under the covers in the bed. She's laying on my stomach, her hair falling to cover her face.

"Tired?" Mike asks.

"Kind of."

"Well you did have a long day."

"Mmm.."

"But you had fun right?"

She nods and giggles from under her hair.

"It was like playing dress up but more fun because it was wedding dresses."

He chuckles.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I did. The moms all got teary."

"Well they're moms, they tend to do that."

"True." She giggles.

She feels his fingers drag across her back, moving her hair out of the way.

"If that got them teary, I hate to see how bad they get at the wedding or if we ever have to tell them about a baby." She says.

"They'll most likely be even more teary."

"Probably."

"Leave a box of tissues on their seats at the wedding." He jokes.

She laughs and smiles at him when he moves her hair out of her face.

"We'll probably have to give a bunch of tissues to our dads."

"You think two boxes would be enough or would we need more?"

"That should be good." She giggles.

"We'll keep that in mind. But for now, I think we should get some sleep."

She shifts and curls up against his side.

"Right. Night, love you."

He kisses her forehead.

"Night, love you too."


	131. House Show

Another busy day today only because of the house show. I wake up and look at the time, and it's a reasonable time to get up. I get up carefully, not wanting to wake Alex up and I go over to my bag and grab clothes and such to wear. I go into the bathroom to change. I change into a Spongebob Squarepants black t-shirt that says 'Hey DJ Play My Song', and black gothic like pants. I decide to put on my makeup next, which consisted of pink eyeshadow, and pink lip gloss. I then painted my nails black and after they dried, I went onto my hair. After my hair was finished I sprayed in Pink Sugar hair perfume. I moved onto the jewelry next whic of course included my engagement and promise rings. But that also consisted of a large pinkish beaded bracelet, a kind of choker necklace that was a pink ribbon and a heart on it, and then Jasmine flower earrings. I come out after all of that and put on my shoes, before quietly leaving the room and going out into the kitchen. I decide that as long as I'm up, I should make breakfast for everyone. So I go into the fridge and whatnot and get the things I needed in order to make the breakfast.

The smell of food wakes Aly up and she untangles herself from Mike yawning. She gets up and walks out of the room and out into the livingroom, and into the kitchen. As I'm waiting there for something to finish I see her.

"Well good morning to you."

She waves, yawning.

"Let me guess, smell of the food woke you up."

"Uh-huh."

"Well I decided to get up because it was a reasonable time to, then I came out here and I

chose to make breakfast for everyone."

"Thanks." She says, stifling another yawn.

"Another busy day ahead of us."

"Yeah."

Then we hear the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Oh, sounds like Mike's up now."

"Probably." She agrees and then shortly after, she feels arms slide around her.

"Hey babe." She greets him.

"Morning." He says back, yawning.

"Dolce made breakfast."

"I can see that, and I could smell it in the bedroom."

Aly and I laugh and then more footsteps are heard.

"DC's up." She states.

"What about me?" Alex mumbles as he walks in.

"Just pointing out that you're awake."

"Oh." He yawns and he wraps himself around me.

"Well good morning to you too." I giggle.

He mumbles incoherently.

"Still tired are we?"

He nods.

"You didn't have to get up, you could've slept in a little while longer."

Then his stomach growls.

"Nevermind then...I guess your stomach is speaking for you." I laugh.

He snickers.

"No kidding." Aly laughs.

"It'll be all done in like less than a minute."

We get out the plates and everything and then serve ourselves, eating and talking as everyone begins to wake up more.

"Man, I hope I can still compete tonight. My arms are still a bit sore from yesterday." I say, moving my arms around to stretch them out.

"You'll be fine, Layla is a weakling anyway."

"True." I laugh.

"Just watch the screaming, she may bust your eardrums." Aly jokes.

"I can shut her up though."

"Right."

"She's more of a drama queen if you ask me."

"Yeah, her and Rhodes would be perfect for each other, they're both drama queens."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if he started to leave me alone and got with her."

"That would be a good thing." Alex comments.

"A very good thing...one less stalker to worry about."

"One less ass to kick." Alex adds.

"Exactly. Let's hope it ends up that way."

He nods.

"Hopefully one of mine ends up doing the same."

"Well you know I got a call from Kelly Kelly the other day, they were filming Smackdown as usual on Tuesday nights. She said that Drew was being all flirty and whatnot with her. Then when she lost to McCool, he came out and stopped them from hurting her anymore." I explain.

"Oh thank god."

"So yeah I don't think you have to worry about him anymore."

"Yes!"

"One down, two to go." Mike comments.

"Yeah."

I then decide to say something about Alex's hair being messy.

"Your hair's messed up." I laugh, ruffling it.

"Hey, hands off." He grumbles.

"And who's going to stop me?"

He grabs my hands.

"Ooooh I'm scared now."

"Hands. Off."

Aly was in the kitchen, putting her dishes in the sink. She then decides to sneak up behind

him and ruffle his hair, then run like hell.

"WINDY!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"You can let me go now." I say, stiffling my laughter.

He grumbles and does so.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

He sulks.

"Hey, what did I tell you about that sulking mister?" I say, poking him and he raises and eyebrow.

"No sulking, or you're not kissing these..." I trail off, pointing to my lips and then getting up to put my dishes in the sink.

I turn around and Alex is standing there with an arm on either side of me.

"Really now?" He asks.

"Uh-huh.."

"Well I'm not sulking now am I?"

"No.."

"Then you know what that means..."

I look up at him and giggle. He smirks and then leans down and kisses me, and the thing is we completely forgot that Mike was still sitting at the table and he can see everything. He just shakes his head and gets up, walking away.

"I think we drove Mike out of the room." I laugh and Alex snickers.

"But I think that's enough for now." I say, pulling back but not before ruffling his hair again

and slipping under his arm and away from him.

"Hey!"

"That's right, I went there." I laugh.

"I'm going to get you." He threatens, coming after me.

"Oooh, scary." I laugh, backing away.

He chases after me.

"Eep!" I yell, running away.

He think he has me trapped because I'm in front of the couch and he's behind it, moving

each way I try to.

"What's that?" I say, pointing in a random direction.

"I don't think so." He smirks.

"No I'm serious."

"Not falling for that."

"There's no getting out of this..." I trail off.

"Nope."

"Well then since I can't go nowhere because you have me trapped, come and get me."

He jumps over the couch and grabs me, laughing. But I still manage to reach up and ruffle his hair again.

"Oh what now?"

He starts tickling me.

"No no no no...stop." I laugh.

"Not yet." He laughs.

"Okay...can't breathe!"

He stops, and I start catching my breath and collapse on the couch.

"Going to leave my hair alone now?"

"I will, but I don't think SHE will." I say, pointing to Mike's room.

"Yeah well I'll get her later."

"Uh-huh sure you will DC." She laughs from the doorway.

He narrows his eyes at her.

"Bring it." She grins.

That's when Mike comes in from outside.

"Are you two done making out in my kitch..." Mike says, but stops when he sees Aly's shirt.

"There's a piranha on your shirt."

"Yes, yes there is." Aly cracks up.

"Is that piranha me by any chance?" He asks, smirking.

"I don't know, you tell me." She giggles as he walks closer.

"My little pet?" He asks, noticing the words as he gets closer.

She keeps giggling.

"So I'm your little pet huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

Aly's giggling too hard to answer at this point.

"I think that's a yes Mike." I say from the couch and Alex laughs.

"I can go all piranha on you right now you know." He says, getting even closer.

"No...we have a house show tonight..." She backs up.

"And plus, as much as I love how you're dressed right now...you need to change mister."

She says, poking him.

He keeps walking and she ends up backing right into his bedroom door.

"No piranha..."

"You're going to be a sneak and not do it aren't you." She says dryly.

"Awe, you caught me."

"Well after having it happen like three times, one tends to catch on."

"That's true. But I think you may have to move so I can go get changed." He chuckles.

"You're the one blocking the door handle."

He then picks her up and turns around and places her where he was standing.

"Not anymore."

She sticks out her tongue and walks back to the livingroom.

"You know that goes for you too." I say to Alex as Aly walks out.

"What? Oh yeah. You might want to get changed DC." Aly says.

"We don't need Dolce going psycho on the girls if you went out like that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't go out just like that Aly."

"I bet he would."

"Nu-uh..."

"I'm going to go now." Alex chuckles, getting up.

"So what's this about making out in the kitchen?" She asks, sitting down as soon as Alex is

out of hearing range.

I laugh and explain.

"Nice one." She laughs.

"But I did manage to mess with his hair again and slip away."

"Go you."

"But, I kind of lost in the end. He kind of had me trapped."

"Oops."

"I couldn't even trick him either to get away."

"He sees right through you huh?"

"I guess so haha."

The guys then come out.

"So what now? Gym?"

Mike nods.

"Alright, let's go." I say, getting up.

Aly gets up too and we all get our gym bags before heading out. When we get there, we walk in and go off on our own. After being at the gym for a while, we all went and got lunch and then headed back to Mike's place, waiting a couple hours before leaving for the house show. We finally pull up to the arena.

"Bleh, I don't want to see the stalkers..." Aly grumbles.

"Neither do I but hey what can you do..."

She sighs and shrugs. We get out with our bags and walk to the doors.

"I hate that we hae to wrestle freaking Morrison. I wouldn't put it past him to try something in the ring." She says to Mike quietly.

"He does, I'm beating the crap out of him." He says quietly back

"I know." She nods, laying her head against his shoulder.

"But technically he can't touch you because of the rules of mixed tag team matches. The

least he can do is stop the pin, and that's it."

"You know that won't stop him."

"Then he'll get himself and Melina disqualified."

"Somehow I don't think that really matters to him. Melina will be pissed off but it probably

won't bother him much." She points out.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't touch you."

She looks up at him and sees how serious he is and she nods. We get to the room and hang out there until it was time for Aly and Mike to get ready for their match.

"Poor Melina has to tag with Morrison." She comments as she does stretches on the floor in the room.

"I feel so bad for her." I add.

"I know."

Then the usual person knocks on the door, telling her and Mike that it's about that time to

head out there.

"Well good luck." I comment.

"Kick some ass." Alex says.

"Thanks, we will." Mike and Aly reply.

Then they walk out of the room and to the curtain and wait for them to be announced before walking out. Once they walk out, they get into the ring, Mike doing his entrance move into the ring and then Aly. They post on the turnbuckles a couple times, before stepping down and waiting as Mike's music fades and John's plays. He and Melina walk out and walk down the ramp. Melina does her entrance to the ring, the split and John does what he always does. Mike and Aly stare intently at John as he jumps down and his music fades. He takes off his jacket and gives it to someone ringside. John agrees with Melina to have her go first, so that means Aly had to go against her. Melina gets into character and smirks at her and the bell rings. They circle one another and then they lock up. Aly knees Melina and then hits her across the back, making her go down. Aly goes to go after her, but Melina gains the advantage and sweeps her feet out from under her. Melina goes for an early pin, but Aly kicks out of course. She rolls around on the mat for a while before getting up.

Melina goes for a clothesline, but Aly ducks and when Melina comes back she kicks her in the gut. She then runs against the ropes and grabs the back of Melina's head as she

comes back, slamming her face into the mat. Aly rolls her over and goes for the pin, but Melina kicks out. John is holding his hand out for Melina to tag him in. Aly sees this, and pulls Melina away from John and starts doing more damage to her. At one point, Melina counters and is able to scramble over to John and tag him in. John walks in as she gets up, and when she turns around there he is. He says something to her, only audible to her. This causes her to slap him across the face and he stumbles backwards. He goes to charge at her, but Mike comes in and catches him offguard. Aly climbs outside the ropes and now it's Mike against John.

Mike just wails on John for almost going after Aly. He stops for a brief moment and he pushes Mike away. He gets him into the corner and keeps wailing on him too. This gave Aly the opportunity to kick John in the leg when he least expected it. When she did, she hit him hard and kneeled down crying out in pain. Now this was the leg that's been bothering John for quite some time now. Mike took advantage of the moment and dragged him away from the corner. He went for the pin but John kicked out.

The match went on for a long time. It now came down to Aly and Melina in the ring. John and Mike were outside recovering from when they were going after each other in the ring. Aly gains control the entire time, but things stopped when Melina had her in the Sunset Flip move. Aly tried and tried until she countered and dropped Melina on her face. Before pinning her, she did one of her finishers and then the ref counted as she covered her. He counted to 3, she and Mike won the match.

"Here are your winners, The Miz and Sadie!"

"Yes!" Aly says in relief.

Once Mike hears the bell, he slides into the ring after recovering from what he went through with John and he hugs her, before the ref raised both of their hands in victory. They take their titles and hold them high before sliding out of the ring.

"Now I'm serious John, stay away from her!" Mike yells to him, while he's leaning against the ring.

Morrison glares as she holds onto Mike tighter. They both walk backwards and up the small ramp, just to be sure that John doesn't try attacking Mike from behind. They soon disappear backstage and head back to the room.

"I can't believe he still doesn't get that I'm not even remotely interested in him." Aly says, scowling.

"He's just too thickheaded to understand. Nothing gets through to him, no matter how many

times you show him or tell him."

"I guess it will take a bigger event to make him realize it."

"I guess so."

"Too bad that won't be for a while, I'm getting sick of him stalking me."

"I know, but as long as I'm by your side he's not going to do anything...I always make sure of that."

"I know." She smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They then walk into the room.

"So? How'd it go?" I ask.

"We won. I reversed Melina's finisher into mine. I did slap Morrison though."

"Haha that's awesome."

"It echoed too." Mike smirks.

"And I bet the crowd went 'ohhh' too right?"

They nod, laughing.

"Good, he so deserved it."

"Yeah. I just wish he'd get a rude awakening and leave me alone."

"I'm sure that day will come..."

"I know but I wish it was now." She sighs, flopping onto the couch.

"I wish Wade would get a rude awakening and leave me alone. I wish it was now, but i don't know anymore. Only because of what happened on Raw where Punk took that armband off of him and kicked him back into the ring, resulting in Randy to RKO Sheamus and win the match. Wade's out of Nexus...or so we think right now."

"Oh that isn't over. I don't think so."

"I don't either. That was just too easy Monday Night."

"Yeah."

After a while, Alex and I decide to get up and go get ready for our match because we're sure

it's coming up soon. After walking back to the room and stretching, while waiting to be told it was time for the match, the person knocks and comes in saying that it was time.

"Good luck."

"I don't think we'll need it, because they're weaklings compared to us but thanks." I laugh.

We all laugh, then Mike and alex fist bump and then we leave for the match. Alex and I go out first to his music he has for house shows. We go out arm in arm until we get to the ring. He gets in first, then I go in using the entrance move that Aly and I both do. I stand next to Alex as he poses in the middle of the ring, and then we go to a turnbuckle and stand on the ropes, looking around. We get down and he kisses me quickly, before his music fades and we wait for Cody's music to play. His music plays and I just roll my eyes. After he gets into the ring, Alex glares at him. Then Layla's music plays and she walks out and gets into the ring after posing on the ropes.

Alex and I decide to let me go first against Layla. The bell rings and we circle each other, before locking up and I grab her around the waist, but she counters. Then I grab her by the neck and flip her over and try to at least go for a pin. No good and Layla kicks out. She gets up and we circle again, I try doing something and she counters, rolling me up and trying to pin me. Really? She's trying to pin me when I have all my strength...wow she's dumb. I kick out and she helps me up, but grabs my arm and twists it. I kick her in the gut and reverse it, twisting her arm. She gets out of it and shoves me away, but I charge towards her as she's laughing with Cody and I slap her right across the face.

She gets mad and she charges at me but I hold myself out of the ropes so she has to back off. She does and we circle again as soon as things are settled. I kick her and keep elbowing her in the face and throw her against the ropes, and I go for a clothesline but she grabs me around the waist and pushes me into the ropes. I grab a strong hold on them and she tumbles backwards onto the apron. I try to go do something but she kicks me in the gut and then as I'm bent over she grabs my neck and faceplants me into the apron. She stands back and laughs and I'm rolling around on the mat. Alex is encouraging me to get up and when I do, I go and tag him in so that I can recover.

So now it's Cody against Alex, this ought to be good. Alex locks up with Cody and pushes him into the corner. The ref counts down for him to back off and when he does he does a light tap to the side of Cody's face and of course he freaks out over it.

"Oh suck it up drama queen." I say to him.

He turns and glares at me, and he's clearly distracted. This gives Alex the change to grab him, and then he flips him backwards on his head...ouch. Alex picks up Cody and puts him on his shoulders so he can do his finisher. But Layla comes in screaming at him, and he just stares at her blankly. That's when I come in and knock her down and we scramble out of the ring and take the fight outside the ring. Cody is still stunned by what Alex did and as Layla and I were fighting outside, Alex successfully did his finisher and went for the pin. 1...2...3 and we win. I hear the bell ring and slide into the ring so that our hands could be raised in victory. Alex is snickering. I'm handed the title belt, my jacket and his vest and we hug once before sliding out of the ring and heading back to the small ramp and heading backstage.

"Maybe now he'll get that he's not going to be with me."

"Hopefully."

"He had no chance going against you, he was out like a light after you threw him backwards haha."

Alex smirks.

"Oh and don't forget the tap to the side of his face, that was hilarious."

"I did that for you." He chuckles.

"Well thank you." I say, as we walk into the room.

"You're welcome."

"So...?" Aly asks after we walked in.

"What do you think?" I reply, laughing.

"You kicked ass, haha."

"Damn right we did." Alex says.

"Didn't take too long before Cody was out like a light."

"Nice!" Aly says, high fiving Alex.

"Maybe now he'll get the picture and leave me alone. Hopefully THAT knocked some sense into him."

Aly nods and laughs.

"So I think once we change we can go right? You know since we don't have anything else to

do here."

"Yeah."

We all head to the locker rooms and change back into our regular clothes, then head back to the room to grab whatever else we had with us. Then we leave for the night and head back to Mike's place.

"For once I'm actually not super tired."

"I know me neither, it's weird."

"So any ideas on what to do?"

"I don't know about you, but after swimming last night and the match tonight I feel like

relaxing in the jacuzzi."

"Ooh yeah. That sounds good."

So we go and change and come back out with towels and head outside and again start up the jacuzzi and get in.

"Ohh that feels good." Aly sighs and leans against Mike.

"I agree, it feels so much better." I say, doing the same with Alex.

Mike and Alex chuckle.

"No going piranha on me." Aly says to Mike.

"And no going all sharky on me either." I say to Alex.

They exchange smirks.

"And we mean it." Aly comments and they keep smirking.

"Something tells me we shouldn't have said anything." She says to me.

"Uh...yeah." I nod.

"I don't like that look..." She mumbles after looking at Mike and she starts to scoot away.

"Just do what I'm doing..." I say, referring to both of my hands on my neck protecting it.

She does that and pushes her feet against Mike.

"No." She tells him firmly.

"The others haven't faded yet, I don't need more."

He presses against her feet, grinning. Alex starts coming after me.

"No no no no no, absolutely not." I tell him.

He keeps going with a mischevious grin.

"Alex...I'm serious. Wait till this one is gone." I say in a serious tone.

"Aww..."

"You'll live. It's not going to kill you."

He sighs and stops, opening his arms.

"Alright."

I go over and lean back against him.

"I win."

"For now." He chuckles.

"How're you doing over there?" I ask Aly.

She still has her feet planted against Mike.

"Not as good. Mike, cut it out. No piranha."

"Awww, why not?"

"These haven't gone away yet."

"You wait until the old ones are gone, before starting new ones." She adds.

"And that other one you left before New Years is still slightly visible." She says, running her

fingers over it.

"So no more for a little while."

"Still?" I ask, shocked.

She turns and shows that there's still a faint mark. He sighs and gives up.

"Fine."

She moves her feet and warily scoots back over.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah well you're a sneak." She laughs lightly.

"Well you have my word that I WONT do anything."

"Good." She nods, laying back against him.

We sit in there until we're all relaxed and whatnot. When we're all set, we get out and shut it off and head inside to dry off and get changed to go to bed.

"Okay now I'm tired."

"The jacuzzi will do that to you." Mike chuckles, laying on the bed.

"Uh-huh."

She yawns and goes to change into yet another nightgown. After changing she comes back

out like usual and cimbs into bed and gets under the covers.

"Thank you for being my protector today." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I always will be." He smiles.

"Just like I'll always be your princess." She says, resting her forehead against his.

"Exactly." He says, smiling still.

She kisses him.

"I can't wait until July now."

"Me neither." He agrees.

"It'll be kind of weird to change last names."

"I think everyone thinks that at first."

"Yeah well you aren't the one that has to switch." She laughs.

"I know, it'll take time to get used to having my last name after that day."

"It does sound nice though." She giggles and lays her head back down on his chest.

"It does...doesn't it?" He chuckles.

"Uh-huh." She nods and then yawns.

"Alright, you're yawning...you're tired. Go to sleep."

She whines a little.

"You need the sleep, it's clear that you're tired. You even said so yourself."

She sighs.

"Night, love you." She mumbles.

"Night, love you too." He says, reaching over and turning off the light.

Alex is relaxing in his spot when I come out of the bathroom.

"Comfortable?" I giggle.

"Yeah but there's something missing."

"Oh yeah? And what may that be?" I ask teasingly, walking over and standing next to the bed.

He pulls me down next to him on the bed and wraps his arms around me.

"You."

"Oh yes, that's right." I laugh and he chuckles.

"I can't wait until June...though it's not coming quick enough."

"I know." Alex agrees.

"I'm really looking forward to it."

"The name change will take some time for me to get used to though."

"Right, but it sounds good to me."

"Of course it does." I say and he chuckles.

"What can I say, it's the truth." He grins.

"We have a lot to do in the next 5 months." I sigh.

"We'll get it done Carebear, don't worry. We have lots of help." He assures me.

"I know, but it's natural instinct for me to worry about this you know."

"I know and it's my job to calm you down."

"And I am calm right now."

"I'm just making sure. I don't like seeing you worried and stressed out."

"If I'm ever worried or stressed out, I think you'd know when that is." I state and he nods.

"But I am tired for once so...I think we should sleep now."

"Right. Night love."

"Night."


	132. Raw: January 10,2011

Another Monday night, another Monday Night Raw. Good news about tonight is that Wade is no longer on Raw, he's on Smackdown haha. Aly and I are finishing up with what we're doing so that we're ready for the show. Once we're all ready, we meet in the hall as usual and head to the arena. Once we get there, we walk in and as usual head to the room.

"You know what makes Monday Night Raw even better? Wade is no longer here, he went to Smackdown. Life is good."

"Oh yeah."

"But we still have CM Sucks...ehhhh."

"Eh."

The intro to the show starts playing and as soon as the cameras are on in the arena, Santino's music immediately plays.

"Wow, no introduction by Michael Cole?"

"Gasp."

But then he starts talking as Santino, Kozlov and Tamina walk down the ramp.

"Spoke too soon...nevermind."

Aly sighs and shakes her head. After he's done talking, Justin starts announcing the match but stops and gets out of the ring just as Nexus comes running out and sliding into the ring. Then they start going after Santino and Kozlov. I just sigh.

"That is just so old."

"Learn some new tricks boys."

"For sure. Oh look who it is...CM Sucks." I say as we see Punk get into the ring and watch everything happening.

"Oh joy."

After they throw Santino and Kozlov out, Punk starts talking.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not."

"Pfft."

"Your tag team title match has been rescheduled for a later date. Ever since Nexus has made it's impact here on Monday Night Raw, they have been the most dominant force the WWE has ever seen. And now as scary as it sounds, we are even stronger."

"Yeah okay." I say sarcastically.

"Whatever you say Pacifier Boy." Aly mumbles, pulling a wedding magazine out of her bag and flipping through it.

"Nexus listen up. Each and every single on of you have the ability and the chance to shine brighter than any other superstar in history. I can give you the tools to succeed. I've already set the example to follow...unlike your previous leader Wade Barrett who consistantly seemed to fail at setting any kind of example at all. But two weeks ago...I single handedly put John Cena out of the equation."

"Not for long."

"That's right! That's right ladies and gentlemen, and your hero in all of his broken down

glory...will appear tonight. John Cena will...what I'm hoping deliver a tear jerking, encore farwell speech...tonight."

"Yeah uh no."

"More like he's going to be pissed off as hell."

"Because John Cena's days of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect are over! While mine, are just beginning. And then the cou de gras later tonight in an act of selfless leadership, I CM Punk will make the ultimate sacrifice...when I initiate myself the NEW leader of the NEW Nexus."

"Oh great, this means we'll have to see your face again tonight."

"And every night to come."

"Just what we always wanted." Aly says sarcastically, turning the page of her magazine.

"But I'm getting slightly ahead of myself, you see mine wont be the only initiation tonight. Each one of you must prove to yourself, you must prove to the group...you must prove to me, you must prove to these worthless people...that you have what it takes to belong in the new Nexus. If you all accept and pass your initiations then well, the Nexus will be at it's apex of power and I promise you that we will not only take over Monday Night Raw. We will take over the WWE entirely."

Aly rolls her eyes. McGillicutty starts saying that he likes that idea and Otunga grabs the mic from Punk for a moment.

"I think I speak for all of us here...we would be honored to be initiated into the new Nexus tonight." He says, then handing the mic back.

"David Otunga believe me when I say the honor will all be mine. Well let's begin shall we...Michael McGillicutty, you're up first. Front and center. You know and I know and these people know that Nexus is famous for these group jackal-like beatdowns. You've beaten down hall of famers, you've even beaten down the chairman of the board. Yes, Nexus has beaten down John Cena too."

"Which he got revenge for."

"Look at me. Your initiation is to be on a recieving end of one of these Nexus beatdowns."

"Whoa...wait...what?"

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Aly looks up.

"Uh yeah he did." I nod.

"Husky...you're the lead off hitter Husky, let's get it started."

Husky hesitates and instead Otunga goes after him. Then one by one they attack him including Punk, before Punk leaves the ring and the rest of Nexus pull McGillicutty out and carries him up the ramp and backstage. The screen fading to a commercial now.

"Looks like he's initiated."

"Punk's lost his marbles."

"Never knew he had any to begin with."

"Good point."

After the commercial, we come back and they talk a bit about the Royal Rumble websit and then R-Truth comes out singing his entrance song.

"I wish he would disappear." Cole says.

Truth keeps singing and when he gets into the ring and after he does his little 'what's up' thing to the crowd, Cole comments again.

"Go away!"

"How about you just be quiet Cole."

Then Alberto Del Rio's music plays and in he comes in another car and Ricardo announces him in Spanish...again.

"He really is starting to annoy me now." I sigh.

Towards the end of the match, Truth and Del Rio were outside the ring and the ref was starting the countdown. Ricardo came out and started distracting Truth by saying 'what's up' repeatedly until Truth turned around and hits him right in the face. Alberto rolls into the ring before the ref got to 10 but Truth didnt.

As soon as Del Rio's music stopped, he started talking.

"That's another victory for Alberto Del Rio! But you already know that! You also know that my destiny is to win the Royal Rumble and headline Wrestlemania."

"There he goes again like last week."

Aly just shakes her head. Then she sees something in the magazine and rods me, holding it out.

"Ooooh." I say, looking.

Mike and Alex chuckle as we continue to look through the magainze. Del Rio goes on and on, and then disses American Idol, and even Country music.

"Oh he did not just go there." I say, looking up from the magazine for a moment.

"Oh hell no."

Then he tells Ricardo to get into the ring and sing. He does and he ends up singing 'La Cucaracha' and not very well. The music still plays and they show the matchup between Morrison and Sheamus for tonight, then the screen fades to another commercial.

"Ugh Morrison."

"That's a match we don't need to pay any attention to tonight."

"Gladly."

"I don't want to see his face unless I have to."

After the commercial the camera show an up close view of Jerry.

"Yow! I don't think we need him that close up."

"Ehhh."

Cole and him start talking, when the GM dings in.

"Oh joy."

"One of the most annoying sounds ever."

"Can I have your attention please? I have just receieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote! Recently Michael Cole has been on the recieving end of a lot of criticism. However, I support Michael Cole in every concievable way."

"Yeah okay."

"Even though he's a conceited, pompous, arrogant, self centered, pretentious jerk?"

"Pffffftttt!"

"Haha!"

"Ha, okay okay...just kidding, hahaha. The reality is that Michael Cole has done a phenomenal job and is the epitome of manhood. I wish we had more people like him with the guts to stand up against popular opinion."

"Riiiiight."

"I don't think we need anymore Michael Coles in the world."

"Oh god no."

"Michael is an award winning journalist...he's a two-time Slammy award winner. He is witty,

highly intelligent, and not to mention...handsome."

I happened to be taking a drink of water at the time, and I choked on some after I heard that.

"Oh EW!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the highest honor that one can achieve is to refer to themselves as a Cole Miner!"

"Hold it!" Jerry interrupts.

"We know you all are..."

"Hold it hold it hold it!" Jerry continues.

"Hold on. I...I have just recieved a message from the entire WWE Universe. And I quote. Will you please shut up!"

"Really Cole, nobody..nobody in their right mind would ever even think, say or much less type that YOU are handsome. What you really are Michael Cole is a coward."

"I am not a coward. King you cannot come near me, because of the order of the general manager. You can't touch me or you'll be fired. You will be fired. The GM has ordered it, and if you touch me you'll be fired." Cole rants on.

Then Jerry grabs the computer screen and shuts it.

"Is there a point to this?"

"I don't think so."

But the GM ding goes off again.

"It still works. And I quote...I assure you that Michael Cole is not a coward. And King, neither are you. That's why I know that even though your body hasn't fully recovered, you can't wait to exact revenge. Therefore tonight, WWE Champion The Miz and Alex Riley will take on the team of Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Randy Orton!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Again? For what? So they can cheat again like last time?"

Aly sits back against the couch, scowling angrily. The Raw theme music plays and the

cameras switch to Punk in the locker room.

"McGillicutty's in, he passed with flying colors. He showed a lot of heart too. Well Husky...you're next. Your initiation if you choose to accept it of course...is in my left hand."

The camera pans out and show leather straps in his hand.

"You will willingly without reprisal take three lashes from everybody here." Punk continues as Slater, Gabriel and Otunga take the straps.

"He's nuts!"

"I know! I mean I don't like them and all but I would never wish for that to happen to any of them."

Aly nods.

"I accept." Husky says taking off his hat and turning around.

"Husky...take the shirt...off." Punk demands and Husky does as he says.

"Now he's really nuts."

"Oh my god, I can't watch." Aly turns and hides against Mike.

Neither of us watch as we hear the impact of the leather straps and the screams of pain coming from Husky. Then we hear repeated impacts, assuming that was from Punk and the sounds change to commercials.

"That is just...wrong." Aly shivers a little.

"Punk should just be taken away for doing that."

Aly nods in agreement and we return from the commercial break and Daniel Bryan's music

is playing and he's in the ring and tag teaming with Mark henry, their opponents being Ted and Tyson Kidd.

"Ugh, it's HIM."

"Ewww...her too."

"Looks like she fixed her hair haha."

"Aww, that's too bad." Mike laughs and Alex snickers.

"She pisses me off again and those will end up just like the others." Aly says, folding her arms over her chest.

In the end, Daniel ended up winning and after that the screen changed to the matchup for

tonight's main event. Mike and Alex against Randy and Jerry.

"I don't like the idea of that match." I sigh.

"Me either."

Another commercial break and we come back again, this time Big Show coming out. He gets into the ring and grabs a mic.

"Wow! Thank you very much it's great to be back here on Monday Night Raw! I want to thank the general manager for letting me have some time to discuss a couple issues. Item number one...Wade Barrett. Now I find it kind of funny, last week Wade Barrett gets knocked out of Nexus and this Friday Night Smackdown coming up I'm going to knock Wade Barrett out!"

"Good, he deserves it." Alex says.

"That works right? Item number 2...the Royal Rumble. I'm letting every superstar know...and I mean EVERY SUPERSTAR, you're on notice. The Big Show is coming to the Royal Rumble and I'm not playing games. I'm ready to win the match at Royal Rumble, go onto the Wrestlemania main event...compete..." He's cut off by Nexus' music.

We sigh. Nexus walks out and they stand at the top of the ramp, then Punk looks at Otunga and he walks down the ramp.

"I guess this is Otunga's initiation."

"Good luck with that."

He walks down halfway and looks back, then looks forward again and gets into the ring. And then he slaps Show upside the head...more like in the ear though. After that Otunga just got destroyed by Big Show. The end result being that right hand punch to his face, knocking him out.

"Ouch."

"I think that's payback for their attack on him months ago."

"Yeah."

Again a commercial and when we came back Morrison was walking out. And when he was

doing his thing to get to the ring, they were replaying what happened last Monday. In this replay, they did show when we attacked him with the chairs to help Mike win the match. Alex and Mike look at us like 'daaaang' because they didn't really see it happen that night

"Had to do that after what he did to you, taking you out of helping Mike with winning the match." I say, looking at Alex.

"We werent' about to let him get away with that." Aly adds, shrugging.

"Plus, no one said that we couldn't inflict our own damage on him."

They laugh. The match was long, but in the end Morrison ends up winning.

"Blehhh."

"Gag me with a spoon."

They then replay the initiations that McGillicutty and Husky and Otunga went through. And the camera changes to Punk in the locker room again, with a couple of Kendo Sticks.

"Oh hell what does this nut job got in store now?"

"Oh don't tell me they have to hit each other with those."

"David Otunga did real well didn't he? He's in, Husky's in, McGillicutty's in. Now your two initiations...if you choose to willingly accept them. I'm sure you're thinking right now that I'm going to beat you with these Kendo Sticks. Don't worry, I'm not going to do that...you're going to beat each other with these Kendo Sticks. And you're going to beat each other with these Kendo Sticks until I tell you to stop."

"Okay he seriously has issues."

Gabriel and Slater take the sticks from Punk.

"I'm serious, he's going to hit you...you better get that up."

They put up the sticks and stand there staring at each other but they're not hitting one another.

"Okay okay. If you're not IN, that means youre OUT. I expect homeruns from all my soldiers,

so swing for the fences."

"I wouldn't do that. Those hurt like hell." Aly says, wincing.

"Wait, what?" Mike asks.

"You've been hit with a Kendo?" Alex adds.

"Yeah."

"Oh right, yeah I remember you told me about that." I say, thinking back.

"See unlike most wrestling companies, the one I used to wrestle for let the women do the hardcore matches, just like the men. So I've been in plenty of different matches that these Divas have never done." She shrugs.

"Ohhh.." Mike says.

They again get all set up to hit each other but they hesitates and never do.

"DO IT!" Punk yells.

Then they stare at the sticks, then each other and turn to Punk getting ready to hit him.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh boy."

"You're going to hit me? Y..you're going to hit me? Do it." He states holding out his arms, waiting for the impact.

The impact never comes, Slater and Gabriel look at eachother before throwing down the Kendo Sticks and walking out.

"Wonder what that's going to mean for Nexus." I say.

"Who knows." Aly shrugs.

Another commercial and when we come back Jerry's in the ring and he talks about the hall of fame. A video then plays of the first inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame.

"Heyyyy!" I say when we see the video's about Shawn.

"Awesome!"

After the video, Shawn's music plays and out he walks.

"Hey, he didn't tell us he was coming tonight."

"Guess it was supposed to be a surprise."

He starts jumping around as soon as he gets into the ring and being his goofy self as usual before getting a mic to talk.

"Such a character he is haha."

"Yeah." Aly laughs.

Everyone starts cheering and clapping, and then they start cheering for one more match. But that's when Del Rio's music played and out he walks.

"Ahhh what the hell."

"Stupid muffin top. KICK HIM SHAWN!"

"Oh that would be so cool if he superkicked him."

"I bet he will, watch."

"My name...my name is Alberto Del Rio! But you...you already know that. And YOU...your Shawn Michaels. The Heartbreak Kid, the legend, the icon, the Showstopper. But hey, not anymore. You see these people...these people used to cheer you." He says walking up the stairs and getting into the ring.

"Used to? I still hear them dummy."

"Hey...but now, now these people cheer me. It's simple...they know I'm the present and the future of the WWE. And you Shawn Michaels, you're just history man. And hey...after I win the

Royal Rumble match, I'm going to win the Heavyweight title or the WWE title!"

"Pffttt. In your dreams."

"And after that I will be known as the new Mr. Wrestlemania." Alberto finishes and laughs.

That's when Shawn has his back turned to him and out of nowhere he superkicks him.

"HAHA!"

"Yeah! So called it!"

Shawn's music plays and he starts dancing around the ring funny. Then he grabs Del Rio's scarf and wraps it around his neck and start dancing towards the ropes. They replay it twice before going back to Shawn with a cringing look on his face before continuing to laugh about it and hopping between each side of the ramp to touch the hands of the fans. Shawn walks backstage and we go to another commercial.

"Hahahaa that was great."

A stagehand knocks on the door and says that Mike and Alex should start getting ready for

their match because the end of the night is coming up soon. They nod and get up, heading out of the room and to the locker room to get ready.

"Ohhh that just made my night...Shawn superkicking Del Rio."

Aly nods, laughing.

"It's about time someone shut him up too."

"I know."

The commercial break ends and the camera shows Mike and Alex backstage just hanging out, clearly after they had gotten ready with Mike staring at the WWE Championship and everything.

"I mean I have heard of opportunity knocking but it kicked in the door for us tonight man. Randy Orton and Jerry 'The King' Lawler in the same ring at the same time. Hey, what is the matter with you?"

"I'm wondering the same thing..."

"What's the matter with me? Oh...nothing. Just besides the fact that in two weeks time, I assaulted a hall of famer. And I successfully defended my WWE championship by beating John Morrison in a match that should be talked about for years. But ever since last week the only thing anyone can talk about, is Randy Orton winning the steel cage match and becoming the #1 contender."

"Because Randy's psycho that's why."

"I'm the WWE Champion. Me! I'm the WWE Champion. I'm the person people should be talking about, not Randy Orton! You don't feel it's a fate a compli, that Randy Orton is going to beat me at the Royal Rumble. Do you even know what a fate a compli is?"

"Um no?"

"Of course I do. It means it's a given." Alex answers.

"It's a given...a fact, that Randy Orton is going to win my WWE Championship. That's my problem A-Ri, that's my problem."

"Ah..."

"No matter what I do, people don't give me respect that I deserve. Respect that I have earned. So tonight in our match with Jerry Lawler and Randy Orton...I don't just want to beat them, I want to demoralize them. Embarrass them, I want to hurt them. So we can show the world that the only fate a compli is that I'm going to be the WWE Champion for a very very long time. That the only fate a compli..."

"The only fate a compli is you're the Miz and you're..."

"No no no. Catchphrases are for closers."

Aly and I look at each other like 'ooookay then'.

"I don't say it until I give Randy Orton a beatdown of his life. I don't say it until after our match tonight." Mike ends, staring off away from the camera.

"Weird little backstage segment."

"Yeah."

Then the camera changes to Cole in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to be joined by John Cena. Now...now you may recall two weeks ago John Cena was incapacitated by the hands of the new Nexus and it's soon to be new leader CM Punk. Nonetheless John Cena decided that he would be here tonight..."

"Michael Cole!" We hear Punk's voice.

"What the hell?"

"Can I have your atten...Michael Cole up here! Hey, Nashville! Michael Cole! I'm on top of the tron! Michael Cole!"

"Punk!" Cole exclaims, pointing and the camera pans over to Punk standing on top of the tron.

"Okay it's official, he needs to be committed or something. He's definately lost."

"Who's lost it?" Mike asks as he and Alex walk back in.

"Punk! He standing on top of the Tron!"

"That's like 50 feet in the air, what the hell is he doing up there?"

"I have no idea."

"We are through talking about John Cena, this is the CM Punk show now. What I want to talk about now is the new Nexus. What tonight has shown is that Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris and David Otunga have proven themselves strong enough to be in the new Nexus. They sacrificed themselves through their initiations. And now I am prepared to do the same."

"Oh he isn't..."

"He jumps he could die..."

"I may not like the guy but I wouldn't want to see him jump."

"My initiation will be the ultimate sacrifice. And it is my hope and my dream that through my sacrifice...it will prove that not only was I a member of Nexus...but I was their leader. So should I dive off this tron? Should I break every bone in my body? Should I rupture every muscle..."

"Okay no need to describe the whole process, that's just gross.

He stands there arms open and eyes closed, but then puts the mic back up to talk.

"There's one more question I have. And the question is exactly...how...gullible are all of you people? I'm wearing a harness!" He exclaims showing it under his shirt.

"I have two guys back here spotting me! I'm safer up here than any of you sitting in your seats. What kind of an idiot jumps off the tron?"

"Um..you?"

"Consider yourselves initiated Nashville. You are all...congratulations legitimately you are all the biggest, mindless group of sheep that I have ever seen in my entire life." Then he starts cracking up and his music plays, out walks Nexus...but only Husky, Otunga and McGillicutty.

"What an ass."

"That wasn't even funny."

"Not at all."

Punk emerges from backstage and walks into the ring with Nexus and starts to talk, but first laughs.

"If anybody out there watching actually thought I was going to jump off the tron, you are stupid."

"You know from this angle it looks like he has monkey ears."

"Pfffttt!"

"He's the new monkey boy."

"Yup. He's Pacifier Boy too."

"CM Sucks as well."

"Right."

He hands the mic to Husky and then takes off his shirt.

"As you can see I am wearing a safety harness. Somebody who would consider doing such a rash thing...is mentally challenged and I am not mentally challenged, I am mentally superior."

"No you're stupid."

"No there's never been a thought in my mind to jump off the tron. I don't need your approval, I

don't need initiations..I am the leader of the new Nexus. Cena? John Cena? John Cena is no longer here, I got rid of John Cena ladies and gentlemen."

"But I'm here." We hear his voice.

"Yay Sully!"

"I'm right here! I'm over here! On that big screen you were going to jump off of. And it's amazing because we just saw the act of a delusional phony. You are completely gutless, tasteless, worthless, spineless, classless and your cronies are pantsless." John says that last part referring to Nexus.

"Hahaaaa."

"Your insincere and confidently inconfident. You're uncool, you're unprofessional and unengaging. You're low budget, low class, and low rent. And on top of that you are wasting everyone's time. Why would you bother to give the new Nexus a physical initiation? I've already given them one."

"Tis true."

"You see I said I would get my hands on each and every member of the Nexus, and I did...no wait that's not true. There is one member...a new member that I haven't quite had the chance to initiate, that's you CM Sucks."

"Also true." I say.

"I'm not afraid of you John. I will not stand in my ring on MY show and be intimidated by you."

"Prove it. Prove it. Next week CM Sucks vs John Cena in a match."

"Next week."

"Next week on Raw, you and me in a match."

"I accept."

"John better beat the crap out of him."

"Good, I was hoping you would. You see all those things you've been saying about me...they're right. If you provoke me I am the most animalistic, brutal, violent, physical man on the planet. That means next week you get dealt with!"

"Woo go Sully!"

"As sure as I wear purple and the sun rises in the morning, you get dealt with! Because next week on Raw, it's not about t-shirts or armbands...it's about me whooping your ass." John says, then going offscreen.

"I can't wait to see next week then."

CM Punk stares at the tron and John's music plays and then going to commerical after showing the matchup for the between Alex and Mike against Randy and Jerry.

"Well looks like we should start heading out there."

"If we must." Aly mumbles.

"I better not be given a headache by Randy again, but then again he is a walking headache in his own." I say getting up.

Aly nods in agreement. We get up and head out and after the commercial break Mike's music plays and we all walk out. Aly holds Mike's arm and I hold Alex's arm as we walk out and then get into the ring with them a they stand on the turnbuckles and pose. We stand back and wait for Jerry and Randy to come out. Mike's music fades and the Jerry's plays and he walks out, then waits and Randy's music plays with him walking out. Randy stares into the ring, with that evil look in his eye. He gets into the ring and poses like usual. The music fades and Randy jumps down. Aly and I kiss Mike and Alex quickly before they hold the ropes for us to climb out. I grab the briefcase and Aly and a ringside attendant takes Mike's title so it's safe.

Alex goes in first as the bell rings and he's going against Jerry first.

"Right here old man, right here." He says to Jerry who's more occupied with Miz right now.

Jerry goes to go after Mike, but Mike jumps down which gives Alex the chance to attack, which he does. After a few repeated punches, he tags in Mike and after he kicks Jerry Alex gets out like he's supposed to. Mike punches Jerry first, which sends him tumbling towards the ropes and he picks him up. Jerry gains momentum and punches Mike, sending him to the apron. Jerry starts rapidly punching Mike and after he stops, Miz rolls out of the ring and tries to regain his strength. We see Jerry coming out and starting to go after Miz so we back up and away so we're not caught up if the scuffle. Jerry grabs him and punches him, then repeatedly throws him into the announcer's table, then pushes him into the side of the ring and finishing with throwing him into the steel steps.

Jerry punches him and that sends him leaning against the ring and he rolls into the ring on his own free will. Jerry climbs in after him and follows him into the corner, but Mike retaliate and elbows him, then goes over and tags in Alex. Alex goes in and goes right after Jerry and Jerry picks him up, dropping him backwards. As Alex is sitting there, this gives Jerry the chance to tag in Randy.

"Oh no." I sigh.

Randy kicks Alex away, then goes after and picks him up. He puts him in the corner and does repeated uppercuts to him. Then he keeps kicking him and the ref has to pull him off.

"Come on!" Randy yells.

Randy grabs Alex and pushes him against the ropes to send him running. When Alex came back, he kicked Randy in the shoulder as he was bent over. He tags in Mike who comes running in, but right into a clothesline by Randy. Randy stomps on Mike's face and he cries out in pain, then Randy does it again resulting in the same cry of pain from Mike. He then stomps on his chest and just steps up and walks on him. He tags in Jerry who punches Mike a couple times before punching him again so he's in the corner. He repeatedly does that in the corner until the ref backs him up. Mike gets up and then as Jerry comes after him, he kicks him in the face and drops to his knees to recover.

Mike wails on Jerry, and the ref has a hard time pulling him off, when he does Mike is furious and then goes back over to Jerry. He kicks him into the corner and then grabs him by the neck and flips him over, getting him in a headlock. With the chants for Jerry, he gets up and gest loose. But Mike knees him and throws him into the corner and successfully executes the running corner clothesline. Mike then goes over to Randy and starts yelling at him. During the commercial break Alex got into the match and he had Jerry in a headlock when we came back on tv, but Jerry got free by countering. Alex punches back just as hard and sends Jerry into the corner. He looks at Mike and then at Jerry and he runs, but Jerry moves and Alex goes shoulder first into the steel ring post.

Alex and Jerry are now standing and when Jerry turn around he knocks Alex down again and crawls to Randy. Alex has Jerry by a boot and Mike goes in and the ref is distracted by him. Jerry gets the tag but when the ref turns around and sees Randy coming in he stops him and tells him he didn't see that tag. As the ref is distracted, Mike goes after Jerry and the makes a cheap shot to Randy sending him to the floor. The Mike goes after Jerry, going for a Skull Crushing Finale as the ref is dealing with Alex. Randy rolls in and RKO's Mike and quickly slides out before the ref could see. Jerry covers Mike, and goes for the pin. At 2, Alex slides in and stops the count. He takes Mike and drags him to the ropes so he can tag himself in and he does. He goes in, but can't get to Jerry before he made the tag to Randy. Basically the match was all over here. Randy was on a roll with every move. He sizes up for the RKO after a few moves and Mike tries to sneak in. But Randy sensed he was going to come in so he turned around and Mike stopped instantly and going back out of the ring.

Randy's distracted so Alex thinks he can get him, but Randy counters whatever Alex was going to do with an RKO. He goes and tags in Jerry and stays in the ring and in front of Mike to make sure he can't get anywhere near Jerry to stop him. After Jerry jumps off the top rope, he covers Alex and he gets the pin for the win. Aly grumbles in Italian under her breath. Alex rolls out of the ring as Mike goes and grabs the title and we all walk around the ring with him and walk backwards up the ramp, Mike and Randy glaring at each other. Mike turns around and we all head backstage.

"Freaking jerks." Aly mutters.

"They cheated...again. The ref didn't even do anything about Randy in the ring, when he SHOULD have done something."

"I know."

"But I got to go get ready for the dark match against Maryse so Mike and I will see you two after that." She adds.

"Right, I'd say good luck but you're going to kick her ass so I'll settle with a 'have fun'." I say laughing.

"Oh I will." She grins wickedly.

Aly and Mike head down to the locker room, while Alex and I head back to the regular room so that I can see if he's alright and everything. Alex lays on the couch wincing.

"You're not bleeding anymore are you? I saw that out there. The quick view on the tron that is."

"Not anymore no." He shakes his head.

"Good. Anything you need?"

He opens his arms up.

"You want me to lay down with you? Well I got to take these off before I do that." I say, taking off my shoes and then walking over and laying down with him. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face against me with a content sigh.

"I'm tired Creative making you end up losing and getting beat up like this...it's just so getting old. Not to mention it gets me worried of you getting seriously hurt."

"I know but there isn't much I can do love."

"I know, I just don't like it. But what I do like is this new ring attire of yours." I say and he chuckles.

"But you were very distracting out there...well to me anyway."

He laughs and smirks.

"You still manage to distract me, you should be proud."

"I am." He grins.

"I was going to ruffle your hair again like I always do because it's fun, but you'd like attack

me because well you can right now. So yeah not a good idea on my part."

"But you have nowhere to go." Alex smirks devilishly.

"I know, which is why I'm changing my mind. I'm stuck."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He chuckles.

"Oh no it's a good thing, because I don't have to pull you closer like I normally do to do

this..." I say kissing him.

We're so caught up in the kissing we don't hear the door open.

"Bologna fudgin' mustard!"

We get surprised and we pull away, but Alex also ends up letting me go and I roll off onto the floor.

"Ow."

"You okay?" They both ask immediately.

"I'm okay, thanks for the interruption John." I say sitting up rubbing my back slightly from the impact from the floor.

"Well it isn't like I knew you were...busy!"

"That's what knocking's for you goof."

"I did."

"You did?" Oh my bad." I say and he laughs.

"So...pumped up to kick CM Sucks' butt next Monday?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." He smirks

"You did know you said 'ass' on a PG rated show didn't you? I don't think you're allowed to do that."

"Oh yeah...oops."

"You were just frustrated...happens to everyone."

He shrugs and nods in agreement.

"So where's Boo?" He asks.

"Dark match against Maryse, she should be walking back any minute because Maryse is

such a weakling."

"And she so is." Aly declares as she walks in with Mike.

"Uh...Dolce, what're you doing on the floor?" She adds, asking me.

"They were making out and didn't hear me knock so she fell off the couch when I surprised them." John answers instead.

"Your first walk in on them huh? I feel bad for you Sully." Aly laughs, patting his shoulder and walking over to the other couch to sit down.

"Join the club." Mike says, sitting with her on the couch.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I comment.

Aly laughs and both Mike and John raise their eyebrows.

"What?" I ask looking back and forth at them.

"Nothing." They mutter.

"Uh-huh suuuuurrrree."

"Since you're the cause of me falling onto the floor, help me up." I say to John, holding a

hand out.

He laughs and pulls me up.

"Thank you." I say, brushing myself off, and fixing my dress, sitting down on the arm of the

couch.

Alex pulls me down onto his lap. I squeal, not expecting it.

"A little warning next time would be nice." I laugh.

"Sure." He chuckles.

"Alright, I can see you 4 are busy, so I'll just talk to you later. Just wanted to come see you guys before I headed off, haven't seen you all night."

"Alright, bye Sully."

He says bye and heads out of the door and closes it, but pops his head back in for a brief second.

"Can't wait till the weddings."

Then he closes the door again and it stays shut now.

"Dork." Aly laughs.

"Haha, hey did you happen to rip any extensions out of Maryse's hair?" I ask, curiously and she smirks.

"Enough to cause damage like last time?" I ask, assuming that smirk meant yes to the

extensions being ripped out.

Aly snickers and so does Mike.

"Ooooh worse than last time?"

"Ohhhh her face was sooo funny." Aly says, laughing.

"Looks like another trip to the hair salon." I say in a singing voice.

Aly laughs harder.

"The hair stylist is going to wonder what she keeps doing."

"I know."

"You know what one of us should do if we ever face her one on one? Mock her with that little

hair flip move, but do it way better than her. That'll piss her off haha."

"Oh my god yes."

"I CALL DIBS ON THAT!" Aly yells, Mike and Alex crack up.

"Then I'll mock her with that little hand movement she does. Do it right to her face." I add.

"Ahaha yes!"

"Hey isn't she on NXT with Ted?"

"Yeah."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes." Aly grins devilishly.

"Looks like we're all going back to NXT tomorrow night."

The guys chuckle and we exchange grins.

"It's going to be great. You know none of this season's rookies have beat your power of the

punch score." I say to Alex.

"Of course not, I'm that good." He says smugly.

"Well the three of us have to get changed if we want to leave soon." Aly comments about her,

Alex and Mike.

"Right."

We seperate to change, I'm walking with Aly to the Diva's room. After changing, we meet the guys halfway and then we head back to the hotel.


	133. Back To NXT

"Well it's back to NXT." I say coming out of the bathroom from changing.

"Yeah." Alex says and then he looks up.

"Wow."

"And you always say that."

"You amaze me everytime." He smiles.

"I know." I smile back.

"Bleh I'll have to see rich boy again tonight." I say making a face.

"Well he won't get the chance to get near you. I'll be there the whole time."

"He won't be able to period because of Maryse anyway."

"True."

"Are you two ready to go yet?" Aly says, popping into the room all excited.

"Yes we're done, calm down."

"I just can't wait to beat Frenchie's ass again, and not to mention mock her."

"That's going to be fun." I grin.

"Oh yes." She smirks.

"Now let's go!" She adds.

Everybody grabs what they need and we head out to the car. We head to the arena and once we get there, we go to the backstage room like normal and hang around until the show starts. Eventually it does and it shows what happened last week on NXT. Dolph Ziggler winning the battle royal match to choose either to trade his rookie Jacob Novak or keep him. And what do you know...he traded him.

"Nice."

Then they show the elimination, and it was funny because Jacob got eliminated.

"Haha! Buh bye big nose."

"Awww how sad...not."

Then intro to the show plays, showing each rookie with their pro. The show gets introduced, before it's sent over to Matt Striker.

"Thank you Todd. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT!"

"Nerd."

"Nerd." Aly, Alex and Mike agree.

"Rookies last week there were six of you, now as you can see there are only five of you left. Last week we had an elimination but there is no rest, because I can tell you now that next week we will have another elimination. So starting tomorrow at twelve eastern on you the WWE Universe have an opportunity to vote along with the WWE pros, and choose the fate of one of these five young men."

"Young? A couple of them don't look that young."

"That's what I was just about to say."

"Whomever wins NXT not only becomes WWE's next breakout star, but as you know you also compete for the prestigious WWE tag team titles. Your partner will be the pro that has guided you this whole time. So you must work physically well with your pro. Which brings us to tonight's challenge. It is worth two immunity points. Immunity guarantees you are safe from elimination. With that said it is the slingshot challenge. Your pro will load a t-shirt into the slingshot and fire it your way. Everything is in play, you can catch it off the tron...you must have possession and drop it in the receptical held by the referee. Whomever catches the most t-shirts will earn the two immunity points. You guys ready?"

"You know what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"Interrupt and show them how its done?" Alex smirks.

"Exactly. Mind reader."

He laughs.

"If I wasn't supposed to surprise Frenchie, I'd say we should join you." Aly comments.

"Well I'll be sure to mock her while I'm out there." I smirk.

"Oh please do." Aly grins.

"Alright, let's go before they start it." I stand up, then Alex gets up and follows me out.

We walk out and to the curtain and are handed mics and as Striker is telling everyone from Byron Saxton on to move down and away from Johnny Curtis, I interrupt.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a minute." My voice rings out, Alex and I walking out.

Everyone out there looks in confusion.

"I'd just like to say that it is great to be back here on NXT for tonight. I've been watching you rookies each week, and I am impressed with some of you...others not so much." I continue, and all the rookies were staring at me...but Mr. Mantastic was staring at me differently.

"Eyes off nerd." Alex says to him as soon as he notices.

"Now the reason why we're out here is well, we thought that the rookies and pros should know how this challenge is REALLY done."

"This ought to be good." Aly says to Mike.

"Yes it should." He agrees.

"Now, everyone slide down." I say, motioning them to move down and they do and I put the mic on the ground to talk to Alex.

"Alright, I'll do the slingshot and you can catch, that good?"

"Yeah." He agrees.

I nod and start walking down the ramp and I start mocking Maryse, doing that hand motion thing that she always does. She gets all pissed and I hear her start to rant in French as she always does. The camera switches to her in the ring, ranting in FRench and Aly just cracks up laughing watching.

"Oh my god, her face!" Aly laughs.

Then the camera follows me as I get into the ring, with one of the pros holding the ropes of course. I then decide to mock Maryse again by going over to her and doing that hand motion thing to her face, before stepping away with a smirk on my face. Alex is watching with a smirk, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see her face after I mock her tonight." Aly laughs.

"That will be priceless." Mike chuckles

I walk up to the slingshot and load a t-shirt into it, and to make things fair the time limit is put on the tron just like it's going to be in the challenge. Alex gets ready and I pull back and let it go...the t-shirt going flying over to him. He catches it and puts it in the plastic bin and we keep going until the time limit is up. All t-shirts I flung at him, he caught and put in the bin.

"Nice."

Now that's how you get it done." Alex says, taking the mic from Striker for a moment and I climb out of the ring, walking back up the ramp where we stand there to watch the challenge itself.

"I doubt any of the rookies will do that good." Aly comments.

"Right, I mean you heard Carly last night. None of the rookies could beat Alex's Power Of The Punch score...so there's no way they can beat that." Mike nods.

"Exactly."

"Well, impressive display from the two of you. Now from Byron Saxton on, stand off to the side here...Johnny Curtis front and center."

He squats down like he's the catcher in a baseball game.

"What is he doing?" Aly asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

"Your pro is R-Truth. Truth if you're ready."

Then Johnny holds onto the bucket to try and catch the t-shirts in an easier way.

"You can...you can catch them without the bucket Johnny, that's what god gave you hands for. Then you have to put it in the bucket, kind of where your career's going to go. Truth on your mark, get set...go!"

Truth starts loading the slingshot and whatnot, but the end result was zero shirts in the bucket.

"Epic fail."

"Alright, Johnny no fault of your own but zero on the t-shirts. You can't throw it to the people, I know what you're trying to do. Fall back in line, official why don't you collect the t-shirts."

"Awwww too bad." I laugh and then Byron Saxton steps up.

"Alright Byron Saxton, you say Johnny go...any strategy?"

"Focus and intensity."

"Okay we're all set. You're pro is the number one contender Dolph Ziggler. On your mark, get set, go!"

Dolph starts loading and flinging the t-shirts and the first one he flings gets stuck on the bottom of the tron.

"Smooth."

At the end of the time limit, Byron only got one t-shirt in the bucket.

"Wow, one t-shirt. Impressive...not."

"Alright Derrick Bateman, you've had an interesting day so far. How important is it for your pro Daniel Bryan to make accurate shots?"

"Well uh I do have the hands of an angel, so I figure no matter where he puts it, I'm going to put it in that bucket baby."

"That was awkward." Striker states.

"I agree on that one."

"Okay United States champion Daniel Bryan...on your mark, get set, go!"

Daniel starts flinging the t-shirts and Derrick got two t-shirts in, getting in the lead.

"Remember this is worth two immunity points, because next week someone is going to be eliminated. Big Brodus Clay, you're the tallest guy on the stage is that going to help you?"

"We'll find out."

"Alright a man of few words. Ah, Maryse will be shooting the shirts."

"Ohhh this is going to be funny."

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Maryse is taking her time getting the t-shirt in the slingshot, and when it's in she pulls back but yells something. Ted grabs her and pulls her back so the t-shirt can be launched up to Brodus but as she's pulled back the t-shirt falls out onto the floor outside the ring. I immediately crack up laughing.

"Oh my god! Hahahaha!" Aly busts up laughing, leaning on Mike.

She laughs it off and takes a t-shirt and throws it at Ted as he's launching them to Brodus, taking over for Maryse. She settles with taking the t-shirts and handing them to Ted to launch. In the end, Brodus gets zero in the bin. After the buzzer, Brodus kicks the bucket and Bateman runs after it and retrieves it.

"Hahahaaaaa..."

"Kicking a bucket...what are we two?" I snicker.

"Reminds me of when Bryan kicked over Mike's magazine cover thing." Alex chuckles.

"I have watched football Josh thank you. Derrick Bateman we appreciate your assistance.

Thanks buddy. Conor O'Brian your pro is Alberto Del Rio. Are we ready? On your mark, get set, go!"

Alberto starts flinging the t-shirts and they only get one shirt in the bucket.

"He caught it? That's two? According to our official..."

"He never put it in the bucket...how can that count?"

"I have no clue."

"Our official has gone to his brain instant replay because Conor did not put it in the bucket, the catch does not count. Derrick Bateman has won this competition and has earned two immunity points!" Striker exclaims and Bateman runs down the ramp and lifts up Bryan.

"Yeah! T-shirts! T-shirts! USA!" Derrick yells.

"Oooookay then."

During all the commotion, Alex and I headed backstage. Meanwhile on the screen Aly and Mike see Del Rio's announcer Ricardo on the phone speaking in spanish but there are english subtitles on the screen. The subtitles were as followed, 'Hello, I am calling about your ad. Can you help me? I have a problem...with a rat. It's a HUGE rat. I hate him. He stinks and he's ugly.' During the break, Alex and I walked back in.

"Maryse totally failed out there, so funny." I say, sitting down with Alex.

"Oh my god that was hilarious."

"I guess she really is a weakling."

"Yup."

"And not to mention Brodus Clay kicking the bucket...what is he two?"

"I know right?"

After the break, we had the first match of the night. Saxton against Conor. It was a long match, but in the end Conor won and Ricardo came into the ring and announced Conor as the winner in Spanish. Then Josh Matthews lets us know some news about Derrick Bateman and he said that he went on a double date with Daniel Bryan with the Bellas. Mike and Alex scoff and shake their heads.

"Bet that was awkward."

Then the screen switches to Derrick backstage, but from after Raw last night. All you could see was half of his body which he had a suit jacket, shirt and tie on. But the camera panned out and he was wearing a fanny pack and american flag pants.

"What...the...hell is he wearing."

"Pfffftttt! Hahahahaha!"

"Derrick what're you doing? I thought I...I thought I asked you to dress up?"

"I did."

"No...no you didn't. I mean those pants, where do you even find something like that?"

"Good question."

"A little slice of heaven I like to call...badstreet USA. Now Daniel look I know you're a little bit nervous about this double date. You're sweating a little bit. I mean inside the ring you're a white swan of SUBMISSION! Dominance, but outside of it maybe you're a little meh meh with the ladies."

"More like completely hopeless."

"And if you notice, he's trying a little too hard to be like you." Aly says to Mike.

"He'll never be like me."

"Of course not but look, he's trying to dress like you did when you were mentoring Alex."

"And he has that United States Championship." I add.

"And isn't his rookie from Ohio?"

"Yeah, Cleveland."

"They've given him your name in countless challenges too." I point out.

"Now don't tell me there's no irony in that." I add

"You do have a point." Mike says.

"Listen listen, that's not the case at all. I'm in an awkward situation at the minute, I mean the Bella twins...they're sisters, we work with them. It's just...there's an awkward situation going on."

"Look on this DB, DD with the BTs, I'm going to prove to you that not only will I be a great future tag team partner...but I'm the king of all wingmen. Because I will JUMP on the grenade, I will dodge the landmines. And when the time comes, I will make the wildebeast tap out."

"He's weird."

"Wait a second, wait a second. Which one of the Bella twins are the wildebeast, I mean they're both hot."

"Time tells all things. And right now..." Derrick replies holding up two flowers and Daniel takes one while he holds the other.

"...it's game time."

"Listen...I just want you to be yourself, relax, you're a funny dude. You know, just don't...just don't try too hard okay?"

We all shake our heads.

"Daniel, I'm a ladies man...your mother told me." Derrick says, then laughing.

"That's not funny."

"Yep..." Derrick ends, walking offscreen.

"Those two are just awkward."

We go to a break and when we come back all the rookies were back out on the stage for the next rookie challenge.

"Alright it's time for another exciting rookie challenge. Very quickly, let's remind everyone that Derrick Bateman has earned two immunity points. And next week we are going to have an elimination. Now rookies...let's not forget that you're competeing for an opportunity to become tag team champions. You're going to have to compete alongside your pro. We saw how well you worked physically with your pro, but now we're going to have to test how mentally intune you are with your pro. Now far be it for me to be compared to a gameshow host, but we are going to play something called superstar password." Striker explains and funky music starts playing.

"Oookay."

"Hence the music. Now this is worth two immunity points and the rules are simple. The rookie will have to try to convey a superstar to their pro. There are several words that the rookie cannot say, including the superstar's name. If those words or name are said, you'll hear a buzzer and you'll lose all your points. With that said R-Truth please approach the podium. Your rookie is Johnny Curtis...Johnny please take the microphone. Your clues are here...I do believe that we have a time limit. Let's see how many superstars you guys can get. Let's play password...go!"

Curtis picks up the first card and he just starts breathing all strange-like.

"Creepy..." I say, looking at the tv strangely

"Uh...spear."

"The Rated-R Superstar Edge."

"Yes!" Johnny says, then picking up another card.

He then reads it and imitates Kofi's hand movements.

"Kofi Kingston!"

Another card is drawn after the guess.

"Really bad hair...bald hair..little bit in the front."

"Dolph Ziggler."

"Yes, yes!"

"Ohhh no that does not count. Alright I believe that they got two, two is correct. Okay..Johnny, Truth. Alrighty, Byron Saxton after a grueling contest please approach the podium. Your pro is the number one contender Dolph Ziggler. Okay, your cards are there...on your mark get set go."

Byron picks up the first card and reads it. Only we can see on the screen what the card says. Byron then starts singing John's theme song.

"John Cena." Dolph says not amused.

"Yeah!"

"Ppfftt."

"Somebody..."

"Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"...is going to get their butt whooped. Somebody's going to get their butt whooped."

"Mark Henry."

"Yeah!"

"I don't care for that language."

"This is such a weird but entertaining challenge."

"Alright...uh...um okay. Um New York." Byron says and the buzzer goes off.

"You guys got two..."

"Matt Striker...New York."

"That's good, thank you for the..."

Dolph says platinum something but whatever. Then up next was Daniel Bryan and Derrick Bateman.

"This should be interesting."

"Definately."

"Alright he was the former World champion before Kane beat him."

"Edge?"

"I said Kane buzz me."

"Buzz." Striker says.

"Pffft he gave away the answer."

"Hah."

"He is a very...very white human jar of mayonnaise."

"Sheamus."

"Boom. Uh he is tiny..."

"Rey Mysterio."

"He's tiny and he used to hang out backstage..."

"Hornswaggle."

"Boom."

"Uh he is from Cleveland, he was your pro on NXT..."

"Miz."

"Sucks doesn't he?" Bateman says, picking up another card.

"Excuse you? Jerk."

"Hater."

"So says the guy what wears a fanny pack and has a white man fro." Alex says while shaking his head.

"Oh the one guy you just said..." The buzzer then goes off.

"Steve Blackman."

"No no no that is three, very entertaining you are in the lead."

Derrick says something about someone not having anything on them.

"We're the real geniuses. Chicks in america."

"Ugh...thankfully." Matt says and we see Dolph just cracking up.

"Well looks like he's amused haha."

"Apparently."

"Ted Dibiase and Maryse please approach."

The crowd starts booing like crazy.

"Sit down and shut up." Ted says to them, walking over and followed by Maryse.

"Alright.."

"You know...you know I should...I should be shopping right now." Maryse interjects.

"You should be shopping right now?"

"Yeah I could, I could."

"You can do anything you want."

"Yeah okay."

"Pfft, what an airhead." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Big Brodus Clay are you ready? On your...on your mark, get set go."

"Taller than me."

Maryse says something related to shopping.

"Made a movie."

"Prada."

"She's stupid!"

"Are you kidding me? Kane." Ted answers.

"Doesn't like Kane."

"Doesn't like Kane?"

"Uh movies."

"Gucci."

"I can't wait to just hit her."

"A large movie."

"A large movie...John Cena."

"Ted Dibiase." Dolph interjects.

"A LARGE movie."

"The Marine 2." Dolph says again.

"Big Show." Ted answers.

"Prada." Maryse says at the same time as Ted.

"Why the hell did you date her again?" Aly asks Mike incredulously.

"I ask myself that everyday."

"I would too." Alex says.

The ding goes off for the right answer...Big Show.

"Snake."

"Jake The Snake."

"Armani." Maryse says again at the same time as Ted's answer.

"This is just sad."

"Britney Spears." We hear Dolph say faintly.

"You use to hang with him."

"Marc Jacob." Maryse answers yet again.

"All you're thinking about is shopping?" Ted asks as the buzzer goes off.

We shake our heads. Maryse is laughing it off like the other challenge.

"She broke my concentration, she does it all the time...she's really good at it."

"I would imagine so."

"All you're thinking about is spending money." Ted says.

"But that's your money, that's okay." She says back.

"I can't believe you dated that." I say, patting Mike on the shoulder.

"I can't believe it either." He agrees.

"You got a major upgrade man." Alex says laughing.

"I feel loved." Aly giggles.

"Oh so loved." She adds.

"That's because you are." Mike replies, pulling her close.

"Awww." I tease, Aly just smiles and hugs loser to Mike.

"Brodus please." Striker motions to the group of rookies.

"Conor O'Brian please approach. Your pro is Alberto Del Rio."

"Booooo. Oh, El Boo-O...El Boo-O" Dolph jokes.

"No it's Del Lame-O."

"Muffin top!" Aly declares.

"Alright. On your mark, get set...go!"

We see on the screen that the superstar is Jack Swagger.

"Eagle."

"Scouts." Dolph interjects and the buzzer goes off.

The next superstar was Dashing and Conor smiled and stood over to the side and put his arms out like Cody and Dolph cracked up again.

"What're you doing?"

"You know let's not talk about this, let's talk about how great you are."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Steve Blackman!" Dolph yells.

"Straight Edge."

"The password is..." Dolph goes on.

"Punk." Del Rio answers.

"...boring." Dolph finishes.

"Okay, he must be easily amused."

"I guess so, jeez."

"Punk is correct that's one." The buzzer goes off.

"Oh that's it..we are done."

Then Derrick comes over next to Matt and puts his arm around his shoulder and smiles

funny.

"This is weird but congratulations to our winner..a clean sweep for Derrick Bateman! Four immunity points going into next week's elimination."

"Ohhh that was hilarious."

"Yup."

After the break, they show Shawn getting into the Hall Of Fame like last night on Raw. Then after Josh and Todd talk, they go to the date between Daniel and Derek with the Bellas from last night.

"Oh jeez, be prepared for a trainwreck."

"Here it goes."

"And that's when I realized it wasn't an outhouse...it was a laundromat the whole time..hahahahaha." Derrick fails at an attempt to make a joke.

"That wasn't funny." Nikki says.

"Anyways Daniel where's your championship it looks so good on you."

"Uh I actually left it back at the hotel. I don't usually carry it around with me. But you know, if Derrick wins NXT, he and I could be the next WWE tag team champions."

"Pfftt, yeah okay."

"Wow two championships I like it."

"Excuse me Brie, do you know that you share the same name as my second favorite cheese? Right after goat."

"Uh if he's trying to flirt with her, that's not how you do it."

"Uh no. That is not flirting at all.

"Oh that's very charming thank you. Oh, are you wearing wrestling boots?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Uh okay."

"Wow, who are you?"

"Daniel thank you so much for send me that text after my match the other night...it was so sweet."

"Text message? I didn't get a text message Daniel."

Derrick is busy texting away on his phone while they're arguing over the sent text from Daniel.

"Ugh." I sigh.

"Alright this is retarded."

Then Daniel says he can prove he sent a text to Nikki and when he takes his phone out, he reads the screen and looks at Derrick.

"Love's like two baby pigs fighting in a gunny sack? You got a nice wiggle?"

"Are you texting him pickup lines?"

"Of course I'm texting him pickup lines. Every man needs a good pickup line."

"That was the lames pick up line I've ever heard." Aly scoffs.

"Oh really?"'

"Yeah. Hey did a gopher just die or are you happy..." He's cut off by Nikki shoving a roll into his mouth.

"Daniel doesn't need your help. He's a pro, you're just a rookie."

"He's no pro. Who the hell knows why they made him a pro."

"Agreed."

"You know what Brie, I figured it out, I know exactly what you were trying to do. Oh my gosh. You deleted the text that Daniel sent me."

Then they start arguing, and Nikki spills the wine on Derrick's pants and he has a shocked look on his face and we can see him saying 'no, my pants'.

"No, my pants! NO, MY PANTS! AHHHHHH!" He yells flipping the table.

We all start laughing.

"This should cover your drink Nikki!" He yells again, taking out a bag of change and throwing

it to Daniel who catches it.

"See you never!"

"Great."

"Um...yeah."

"Where are you going Daniel?"

"He's obviously very upset...I mean he's my friend I got to go help him out. Uh...this should...this should cover it?" He says handing the bag of change to Nikki.

"When you said train wreck, you were not kidding."

"See you guys later." He says walking away.

"You know this is all your fault."

"Not now Brie, I just got handed a bag of change. Seriously."

And then we go to another break.

"Just WOW."

"There are no words for that."

After the break the match with Ted against Johnny started. In the end from a distraction, Johnny pinned Ted.

"Well I think it's about time that you got ready for your match against Maryse." I say to Aly.

"Right." She nods, untangling from Mike and getting up.

"Aren't you coming you goof? We can walk right down to the curtain when I'm done." She asks him, laughing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry I spaced out."

"What were you thinking about?" She asks curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way." Mike says.

"Okay..." She trails off.

"Be back shortly guys."

"Have fun." Alex says.

"Oh I will." She replies before following Mike out of the room.

"So...what were you spacing over?" She asks as they walk to the locker room.

"Well you know how last week you were talking with Carly about kids?"

"Uh-huh..."

He gives her a look, telling her that's what he was spacing over.

"Ohhh, awwww."

"I don't know...it just like popped into my head sitting in there."

"Awww." She giggles.

"It's something to consider for later on in our lives I guess."

"Right. What exactly was happening in those spacey dreams about kids?" She asks

curiously.

"Well we had a girl and named her Savannah."

"I like that name."

"And the weirdest thing, all the stalkers...Gabriel, John, and Drew were like our friends...had like a change of heart of something."

"Okay that IS weird."

"But I don't know...weird things happen when you space out."

"I do like the idea of us having a little girl though." She says with a small smile as they reach the locker room.

"Well when the time comes, we'll find out. But we can't control what we have."

"I know but still. Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." She goes in to get changed.

He nods and stands outside, waiting for her. She comes out, adjusting the arm warmers.

"Okay, let's go."

"Haha she's really going to be mad because of your ring gear." He says, noticing the sparkles.

"Even better." She grins.

They start to head out to the curtain to wait for her music to play. Maryse is already out there because of Ted's match not too long ago.

"You know, Maryse probably thinks I'm her opponent." I say, sitting there in the room and thinking about it.

"Hahaha that's going to make her face even more priceless when Windy comes out." Alex laughs.

"She'll start ranting in French again, because she just faced her last night."

"Yeah haha."

The break finishes and Maryse's music is playing as she's waiting in the ring...it's clear she's waiting for me. But after a long wait Aly's music plays and out she walks with Mike. She sees Maryse's face and she just laughs while she holds up her title. She feels the rookies all saring but she ignores them, bouncing and dancing down the ramp with a grin. She gets up onto the ring and gets in, then does the hair flip thing like Maryse, mocking her. She gets extremely pissed off and starts ranting in French. Aly can hear her and she just laughs as she poses on the turnbuckle. She gets down as her music fades and hands the ref her title.

The bell rings and they stare each other down or whatever. Maryse starts talking in French and telling her to go back where she came from and then just shoves her face away. Aly lunges at her, but she goes inbetween the ropes so she has to back away. Aly thinks fast and climbs out of the ring and walks around as Maryse does that hair flip thing of hers. She grabs her by her hair and she's screaming like a banshee. She does manage to rip some extensions out of her hair before she throws her down onto the apron. Aly grabs her by the waist as she gets up and Maryse scrambles to the ropes and Aly has to let go. Maryse turns around to clothesline her but she ducks and kicks her in the gut, then grabbing her by her hair again and slamming her down.

Aly stands over in the corner, waiting for Maryse to get up, and when she does, she runs and clotheslines her down to the apron. Then they roll around and roll out onto the floor. Ted comes walking over and Aly wails on Maryse but Mike walks around and stands there too, making sure that Ted doesn't touch her. Aly picks Maryse up and slams her back into the side of the ring, before rolling her back in. She drags her over to the corner so she can climb up. And when she does, she executes one of her finishers and covers Maryse for the pin. She gets it and Mike rolls into the ring and raises her arm up along with the ref. After admiring the work she did on Maryse, she got her title back from the ref and they walked up the ramp and backstage. Aly went back to change into her regular clothes and after that they came back in.

"I saw those extenstions being pulled out." I snicker.

Aly snickers evilly.

"Great job with the mocking...her face was priceless."

"Thanks." She grins.

"It was a double mock, the ring gear and hair flip."

Aly laughs and agrees.

"I think it's about that time to head back to the hotel...I am actually getting tired."

"Yeah."

We then all gather our things and head out, back to the hotel.


	134. Raw: January 17th, 2011

Another Monday Night, but tonight John is going to kick Punk's crap locker haha. Aly's finishing up getting ready for the show, while Mike is fixing up his suit. She comes out while he's fixing his tie in front of the mirror and she moves to sit on the bed to put her shoes on.

"Haha I see you." He chuckles.

Aly laughs and finishes putting her shoes on. Once she finishes putting her shoes on, she stands up and them Mike turns around at the same time, his jaw dropping. She walks up to him and pushes his jaw up with one finger.

"Flies." She laughs lightly.

"I was not going to catch flies...as you can see there are no flies in here."

"Suuuure." She says amusedly, walking over to get her jacket and bag.

"But you do look amazing."

She smiles and makes sure she has everything, not noticing him sneak up behind her. After he sneaks up behind her, he wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her shoulder. She giggles and lays her head against his, also laying her hands on his arms.

"Any particular reason for being cuddly?" She asks softly.

"Just expressing my love for you." He smiles.

"Love you too."

"As much as I'm loving the cuddliness, I think we should get going." She adds, giggling.

Mike pouts and lets her go as they grab their things.

"We'll have time for cuddliness later." She pats his cheek.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise." She repeats, giggling.

"I'm holding you to that promise." He says to her as they start heading for the door.

"I know you will."

Meanwhile, I've finished getting ready and have come out of the bathroom, grabbing my shoes and slipping them on. Alex looks up from fixing his jacket and his eyebrows raise as he looks me over.

"I can sense you staring at me." I giggle, my back still towards him.

"What can I say? You look amazing as usual."

I smile and turn around.

"And you look handsome as usual, when you wear those suits."

He chuckles and walks over to hug me before kissing me.

"I do like you in the blue." I say, referring the the shirt under the jacket.

"Your favorie color." He says with a wry grin.

"Yes my favorite color."

"My favorite color on my favorite person." I add, which causes Alex to smile and kiss me

again.

"I think we should get going now, otherwise Aly's gonna be coming in here." I laugh, after pulling back.

"Right." He chuckles and both of us grab out things.

We head out into the hall where Aly and Mike are waiting.

"Took you long enough." She jokes.

"Oh be quiet." I laugh.

"Make me." Aly says, sticking her tongue out.

"I would but we'll be late if I did."

"True, let's get going then."

We go out to the car and head to the arena.

After we pull up, we get out and walk inside heading to the room. As we're walking we do see Nexus but it's only Punk, Otunga, Husky and McGillicutty.

"Well looks like you don't have to worry about Gabriel anymore." I say to Aly.

"Thank god. Now there's only one left."

"One thickheaded stalker that is."

"Extremely thickheaded."

We reach the room, walk in and do what we normally do by sitting on the couch and wait for the show to start. When it does, the typical intro starts and then they show things from Martin Luther King Jr. After those are over the cameras come on to reveal the ring and after a few seconds John's music plays and he comes out acting all crazy like he always does.

"Goof."

After we see the replay from 3 weeks ago from the new Nexus, we see him with a mic in his hands and he starts talking as his music starts fading.

"That...that right there was 3 weeks ago. That was...easy easy easy easy. That was 3 weeks ago, that was last year. That was last year! This is my first time in a WWE ring in 2011, and I am ready!"

"Looks like it." I say.

"Just like everybody else I have my list of New Years resolutions. One, take care of the world's most deranged, psychopath CM Punk. Two, find a copy of Reggie's Prayer for later on in the show. Three, win the Royal Rumble! And four, go onto Wrestlemania to become

the new WWE Champion!"

"I'm good with everything except that last part."

"I think I should go talk to him about that." Mike comments.

"Of course you do." Aly sighs.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to him." He says, getting up.

The rest of us get and follow him.

"I'm not one for wasting time. CM Punk is the first on the list, you want some come get some."

Then Mike's music plays and we walk out with him and Alex, Mike with the title on his shoulder and a mic in hand and Alex holding the briefcase.

"Really? You're going to win back the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania. Really?

Really? Really? Cena I think it's safe to say that nobody wants that. You're played out, while I am the most must see WWE Champion in the history of this company. Even more must see than you. Ever since I became champion, the WWE and Monday Night Raw in particular have been more entertaining, more exciting than it's ever been in years!" Mike goes on as we walk down the ramp and get into the ring.

Aly and I just lean against the ropes, watching quietly and choosing not to take sides between them.

"Besides I hate to break it to you Cena...but the odds state that you're not going to win the Royal Rumble match." He continues and the crowd starts chanting 'Cena'.

"In case you didn't hear...in case all of you didn't hear, but for the first time ever the Royal Rumble match will have not 30 but 40 participants. So good luck Cena, it's the biggest Royal Rumble match in the history of the WWE. And the winner gets to choose either the WWE Champion or the World Heavyweight Champion to go against, to main event at Wrestlemania! And I suggest whomever wins the Royal Rumble match, you don't come after me."

"Might be a good decision on their part." Aly says to me quietly.

"Because if you do come after me, you will suffer the same fate as Randy Orton in our title match in two weeks. You...will...lose."

John claps and looks around before raising the mic to talk.

"You...will...lose." He mocks in a low and funny tone.

"That's...that's very Ivan Drago of you, so if we're going to do the whole Rocky 4 thing allow me to retort. If I can change, then you can change, and everybody can change!" He says the last part in a funny, low tone again.

Aly and I look at each other like 'Oh boy, here it goes'.

"And that...that championship you have, well that should've changed twice already. Because if it wasn't for Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler should be the WWE Champion. And and and if it wasn't for Alex Riley, Randy Orton should be the WWE Champion."

"Uh no, Randy and Jerry don't deserve it." I mutter to Aly.

"Damn right." She agrees.

"Let me...let me get a good look at all you guys. Must see? Must see? You guys look like a more feminine version of the Kardashian sisters. Alex Riley's a chicken McNugget who carries a choo choo train in a briefcase."

Aly facepalms.

"Michael Cole's got the street cred of the Jonas Brothers. The Miz, the only challenging bout you've had in the last six months is with irritable bowel syndrome. That means your body makes poopy noises."

"Really John? Really?" Aly mumbles with a sigh.

"Guys it's PG, I'm doing the best I can. Must see? The only thing I must see about the current WWE Champion, is you actually have a match. You had a chance last week to fight Randy Orton straight up. What'd you do? You tucked your tail and you ran. You left your human mugwide to get pinned by Jerry Lawler. Jerry big ups, way to get yourself a win last week...you're the only person in this group that actually wants to fight somebody!"

"He must be forgetting us because last time I checked, we haven't backed down from anybody really." Aly says to me.

"Cena you are so corny. And I am so sick...I am so sick of the label 'Miz is afraid to fight'. It's lame, it's generic, just like you. Because there is no doubt that I can fight with the best brawlers in WWE history. I know it, you know it, and the whole WWE Universe knows it. There is no doubt that I can outwrestle the so called greatest technicians in WWE history. I know it, you know it and the entire WWE Universe knows it. Because I'm the Miz...and I...I will finish that sentence when I destroy Randy Orton."

"He's hot when he's angry." Aly mutters to me.

"Randy Orton, finally the first thing that you said that makes any sense whatsoever. You see because when I think Wrestlemania, when I think the biggest event in WWE history...and I see Randy Orton vs John Cena at Wrestlemania, that sounds like Wrestlemania. A championship worthy match. That feels like Wrestlemania, a championship worthy match, that is Wrestlemania. You...will not...make it past the Royal Rumble. You...will not make it to

Wrestlemania."

"We'll see about that." Aly mutters.

"Awwww what's wrong? Is the corny guy getting under your skin yet? Because if we've developed a little difference of opinion, well...I must see you do something about it."

John and Mike stare at each other, and the crowd chants for John, but then Punk's music plays and out he walks with Otunga, Husky and McGillicutty.

"Uh-oh."

While he was coming out, we all got out of the ring except for John.

"Miz pardon the interruption please, but you do not have to explain yourself or prove yourself...to the jerk known as John Cena. Miz, you are the WWE Champion, John Cena is not."

"Ohhh boy."

"And John Cena you will not be WWE Champion. As The Miz has already stated, there are 40 particiants in this year's Royal Rumble match making the odds of you winning lower than they have ever been. And if you take into consideration that I am in the Royal Rumble match alongside every single member of Nexus...you couple that with the fact that my members of my new Nexus last week proved their toughness and perserverance with their initiations. And you compound that with the fact that the sole purpose each and every member of my new Nexus has in the Royal Rumble match is to see to it that I walk out the winner. Well your odds of winning go from slim to a big fat zero."

"Pffft what they got is zero chance because everyone hates them."

"Exactly." Aly agrees.

"And I myself cannot and will not wait to see you take on those odds." Punk finishes.

"Finally! He shut up!" I exclaim, but then see Nexus walking down to the ring.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh crap."

"I think we better get out of here."

"That...would be a very good idea."

As we head towards the ramp to head backstage, Nexus starts ganging up on John as usual but out runs Santino and Kozlov and they help with getting Nexus off of him.

"Good, he has help now."

As soon as Nexus realizes they're no longer outnumbering John, they retreat after getting beat up a bit, then walk backwards up the ramp and huddle up with Punk.

"You want to play games Cena? Let's see you take on these odds." Punk says, putting the mic down and then he and Nexus walk down the ramp to get into the ring but the GM ding stops them.

We get backstage but Aly and I both stop so that we can watch one of the screens to see what happens.

"Can I have your attention please? I have recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. I wonder what the odds are on CM Punk beating John Cena one on one tonight, if the Nexus members are barred from ringside. In fact...in fact if any Nexus member is involved in the John Cena vs CM Punk match later tonight, they will be officially out of the Royal Rumble match!"

"Yes!" We high five.

The theme music for Raw plays and Nexus freaks out over the stipulation and we then see that Dolph Ziggler is facing Randy Orton tonight.

"Oh god, we have to hear HER voice tonight." I say, seeing Vickie on the screen.

"Icky Vickieeee." Aly sings like from Fairly OddParents as we walk back to the room.

After coming back from the commercial break, it's a match for the tag team titles. Santino and Kozlov against the Usos. We don't really pay attention to the match at all.

"So facing Maryse again tonight?" I ask Aly.

"Yup. Don't get me wrong, I love to beat her but its getting kind of boring because she's such a weakling." She says shrugging.

"She is so not on your level."

"Not even close." Mike interjects.

After the tag team match which Santino and Kozlov won, the camera goes to Nexus in the locker room arguing with each other like crazy until CM Punk comes in. He comes in smiling and staring at each one of them before saying 'faith'.

"Uh creeper much?"

"Um...yeah..." Aly agrees while doing the awkward turtle hand motions.

Then the camera switches to John Morrison walking down the hall, clearly for his match. He stops when he sees Daniel Bryan and the Bellas walk up, one of them kisses Daniel on the cheek and they walk away together. John takes the sunglasses off and stares as they walk away, shaking his head amusedly as he puts the glasses back on and continues on his way for his match against Daniel.

"Bleh."

"Looks like another match to not pay attention to."

"Agreed."

After commercial the match starts after they come out and in the end of the match it was John who won with the knee to the chin. After showing good sportsmanship by shaking Daniel's hand, Sheamus' music plays and out he walks in all his white glory.

"Keebler Elf!"

"Nanananananana...Mayo Man!"

Sheamus makes a big speech and whatnot, talking about Daniel and John, also about how

John doesn't deserve the right to be king and he does and so on and so on. Then we see the matchups for tonight before going to another commercial.

"Oh boy we have to see HER next." I say as we see Vickie's face again.

Aly starts singing the Icky Vicky song again. After coming back from the commercial break, they replay what happened during the match last week between Randy and Lawler against Mike and Alex.

"Ohhhh I really don't want to see this again."

"Me either." Aly mutters, turning her head.

After that was over, they show who's sponsoring the show tonight, shows the awards that WWE's gotten and then went to the Bellas backstage making a deal on who gets Daniel Bryan first. Then the screen goes to the ring and Justin introduces Vickie. This time I sing the song with Aly. Mike and Alex laugh. After getting into the ring, she takes the mic from Justin and goes to talk.

"Excuse me!"

The crowd boos.

"I said excuse me!"

The crowd just gets even louder with the boos.

"Hahaha." Aly laughs.

"It's like that one night all over again."

"Tonight I am here to introduce to you a man, who will beat Edge at the Royal Rumble pay per view!"

The crowd still boos.

"In two weeks, this man will become the new World Heavyweight Champion! EXCUSE ME!"

The crowd continues to boo.

"Here he is, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!"

And of course his music plays and he walks out.

"Troll Man."

After he gets into the ring and he poses and whatnot he kisses Vickie.

"Ew." I mumble with a hand over my mouth.

"Oh gross!"

"I did NOT want to see that." Aly says with a shudder.

Then as his music fades, Randy comes out. We kind of paid attention to the match and in the end Randy won. We were too busy paying attention to the match, we didn't realize that Alex and Mike had gotten up and left the room until we saw them run out after Randy won and slide into the ring going after him.

"What the..."

Alex and Mike pick Randy up off of the floor that he was laying on after rolling out of the ring, but Randy kicks Alex away and that leave Mike to throw him into the steel steps himself. Then Mike goes over to the announce table and takes the cover off, then Jerry gets involved as usual. Alex gets up and spins him around only to get hit by him...again.

"You ass!" I exclaim.

"That is so getting old...Jerry didn't need to get involved at all."

"He's a bitter old guy who apparently doesn't have anything better to do with his time than interfere in other people's business."

Then after Mike takes care of Jerry, he takes Randy and throws him into the announcer's

table. Randy slowly inches away, but Mike follows him and stares intently at him and so does Alex who seems a bit angry right now. Mike picks him up and then rams his back into the steel post and then as he slides down to the floor, kicks him away. Then Alex holds him as Mike repeatedly kicks him, followed by them both picking him up and throwing him into the barrier and breaking it.

"Ooh."

"You know...I'd feel bad for him but he deserves it." Aly says.

"Plus, like I've said before, Mike is hot when he's angry." She adds, giggling.

Mike gets handed a mic so he can talk to Randy.

"I'm the Miz...and I'm...awesome." He says, standing back up and clearly shaking in anger before we go to a commercial.

"Especially when he's shaking in anger like that?" I ask, giggling.

She nods, giggling harder.

"Only you." I laugh.

"Oh come on, like you don't think DC is hot when he's angry."

"And you so do." She laughs after I don't reply.

"Proof?" I manage to say.

"That look on your face." She says, still laughing.

"What look? I don't have a look."

"Yes you do. Keep denying if you want but I see right through youuuuu."

"You and him both see through me."

"Mike too, most of the time."

"And they say we're like twins."

"Too true." She agrees amusedly.

During the commercial break, they walk back into the room and go back to sitting down next to us on the couches. Aly and I look at each other and then giggle.

"What's so funny?" Mike asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." We say while trying to stifle our giggles.

"That giggling doesn't mean nothing...it's something alright. What is it?"

Aly and I exchange glances which causes us to crack up.

"Well if you must know..." I trail off, calming down a bit.

Aly's still laughing, her face against Mike's shoulder.

"...she thinks you're hot when you're angry." I say, pointing to her.

She stops laughing and her cheeks go slightly red.

"Oh really now?" He smirks.

"Well Dolce thinks the same thing about DC." She avoids his question, changing the subject slightly.

"Heyyyy!" I exclaim.

Alex raises one eyebrow and a smirk crosses his face as well.

"Is that so?"

I try to avoid his question by looking around the room. Mike and Alex exchange knowing looks.

"Yup, definately true. We see right through you two." Mike comments.

"Like a sheet." Alex chuckles.

"Alright it's true, can you blame us?"

"No."

"Alright then, case closed."

"For now." Mike chuckles.

A stagehand knocks on the door to tell Aly to get ready for her match against Maryse, because after the commercial break that's when her match will happen. Aly gets up and looks over at Mike.

"Coming?"

"Yeah of course." He says, getting up as well.

"Have fun." I laugh.

"Oh I will." She grins, fist bumping with Alex before leaving with Mike.

"So, I'm hot when I'm angry?" Alex asks.

"Shut up." I say, playfully pushing him.

"No." He laughs.

"No more asking that question then."

"What happens if I do?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'll still get kisses anyway." He smirks.

"You always do don't you?" I laugh.

"Yes and you know you love it."

"Ohhh, I don't know about that..." I tease.

"Oh really..." He trails off, eyeing me with a mischevious look.

"Rea...oh no. I know that look."

He chuckles.

"Don't even think about it." I say, pointing at him.

"Think about what?" He grins and scooches closer.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I say, scooching away a little bit.

He soon has me backed into the corner of the couch.

"Don't be playing games with me." I add, poking him in the chest.

I start to say something else but Alex cuts me off with a kiss. I mentally say 'darn it' as he continues and pulls me closer. Meanwhile Mike and Aly are walking to the Diva's room, hand in hand.

"This match shouldn't take that long." She states.

"Of course not." Mike says.

"You have her outclassed by a lot."

"She's such a weakling, I'm getting bored with it."

"I'm sure they'll stop putting you in matches with her soon."

"I think they're going to start amping up the feud with Melina." She shrugs as they get close to the locker room.

"Right. Creative and their feud ideas lately."

"I'd rather feud with Melina than waste my time fighting Maryse." She comments before

going into the room to change.

After changing she walks back out and they head down to the curtain, Mike continuing the conversation.

"Right, she's not worth the fight."

"But I wouldn't say no to beating on her occasionally since she still thinks she can get you to

leave me."

"She's as thickheaded as Morrison." He comments.

"Yeah." She agrees as he new music hits, the pyros going off shortly after.

She stares intently at Maryse who has already gotten in the ring before her.

"New entrance music?" Mike asks as they walk down the ramp.

"Uh-huh, I felt like it was time for a change."

As she gets into the ring, she then poses on the turnbuckle with the title and that's when she gets a glimpse of both Eve and Melina ringside with Cole, watching on. She gives them both a look of 'just try me' before getting down and handing her title over to Mike.

The bell rings and Maryse gets in Aly's face, and she was talking about Mike of course, because she knows that will piss her off. She then shoves her head and then shoves her body away. Aly tries to get Maryse in a submission, but Maryse scrambles to the ropes. Aly's forced to let go as Maryse gets up. She kicks Aly in the gut making her keel over, then she drops her face first onto the apron. She goes for the pin but only gets to 1 and Aly kicks out, holding the side of her face. Maryse then slams Aly's face into the mat screaming at her to not ever touch her hair. Maryse wraps her arms around Aly's head and her hands are under her chin and she repeatedly keeps slapping her in the head.

"Come on you got this!" Mike screams to Aly from ringside.

A clap gets going and Aly lifts her up on her shoulders and rams her backwards into the corner, making her let go. Aly then gets into the corner and they get into a scuffle and more hair extentions are ripped out of Maryse's head. After they separate, Maryse slaps Aly, but she returns the favor with a kick to the gut. Aly goes to do something, but Maryse counters it, which causes Aly to counter that and take Maryse down instantly. Aly then gets Maryse in her submission 'Trouble In Paradise.' Maryse is reaching for the ropes but Aly pulls her away into the middle of the ring. Maryse can't take it anymore and she immediately taps to the submission. Aly lets go after the bell rings and Mike slides into the ring and raises her hand while the ref raises the other one.

"Just like always." She laughs.

As she and Mike start to leave the ring, Maryse rolls out on the otherside and starts yelling at Cole. Eve walks up and shoves her and she just keeps yelling at Cole.

"I think she's officially lost it."

Aly shakes her head in amusement and keeps walking up the ramp. Then Ted shows up trying to calm her down, but she's yelling at him too. She's blaming him for losing her match and she calls him a loser. Ted then challenges anyone in the locker room to a over the top rope challenge to prove he can win the Royal Rumble in two weeks. Aly just shakes her head, and as she sees Maryse heading up the ramp she walks backstage and heads back to change.

Aly comes out after changing and laces her fingers with Mike's as they start to walk back to the room, though they're just taking their time since they aren't in a rush to get back for any matches. As they're walking, suddenly Aly feels her back against the wall and Mike's standing infront of her, smirking with both hands on either side of her.

"Um...hi?" She says hesitantly.

"Hi." He repeats, smirking.

"Any particular reason why I'm being pinned to the wall?"

"I know how you feel when I'm this close to you." He smirks.

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Really?" She asks, giggling.

"Really." He says, moving closer.

"Really?"

"Really." He says, going in to kiss her.

"Gross dude." They both hear Morrison's voice say.

Aly rolls her eyes and flips him off.

"You know it's not nice to do that."

"You think I care?"

"John, why don't you just go away. Don't you get it? You're not taking her away from me."

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Yeah we'll see about that." John retorts.

"John, you're so thi..." She says, but is cut off by Mike kissing her.

All thoughts go out the window and she relaxes into him, her hands moing to rest on his shoulders. Morrison gets the most disgusted look on his face and shakes his head, walking away. Neither of them notice, being wrapped up in the kiss.

"Bologna fudgin' mustard! Not you too!" They hear Cena's voice as he comes around the corner.

Mike pulls away with a groan, dropping his head into the crook of Aly's neck and shoulder. Aly giggles into his shoulder.

"Hi to you too Sully."

"Sorry Mike." John apologizes.

"Yeah whatever." Mike mumbles.

Aly just laughs.

"Well I'll just let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing. Just pretend I wasn't

here." He winks at Aly, then walking away.

She laughs even more and moves one hand to run her nails across Mike's neck.

"He's gone now." She says quietly once John disappears around the corner.

"He is?" He says, lifting his head up and looking around.

"Good." He adds, looking back at her and she giggles lightly.

"Now...where were we exactly?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." She says teasingly.

"Oh really?"

"My memory seems a little hazy..." She trails off.

"Well I guess we'll have to refresh that memory of yours." He adds, leaning in and kissing her once again.

She giggles into the kiss as she gets pressed further into the wall as he shifts to brace his forearms against it. He breaks away for a brief moment of air, but leans his forehead against hers in the meantime. Aly just smile as she catches her breath, her eyes still closed.

"Never knew I had that in me did you?" He asks.

She shakes her head a little and he chuckles.

"Well like I said before, I'm full of surprises."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"I think we should head back now."

"Okay." She says almost reluctantly, slowly opening her eyes.

"You going to be alright walking back? You're looking a little lightheaded and dazed there."

"Your fault."

"You loved it."

"True." She shrugs, sliding her hands down his chest.

"Do you need to be carried back or can you walk?"

"I think I can manage." She says wryly.

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know." She replies as he pulls away.

Then they head down the hallway towards the room, his arm around her. Mike knocks before they walk into the room.

"Coast is clear, you can come in!" I yell.

Mike chuckles and Aly laughs as they walk in.

"Nice hair Dolce." Aly comments, laughing and going over to the couch.

"Yeah? Nice lips." I laugh, fixing my hair.

Alex snickers and Mike smirks.

"Raspberry." Mike says nonchalantly, licking his lips.

I just giggle and shake my head amusedly. Aly puts a hand over her eyes, her cheeks going pink.

"Really Mike?" Alex snickers.

"Yup."

"I guess you'll have to re-apply that lip gloss." I say to Aly, laughing.

"Yeah I know." She says amusedly, getting up and going over to her bag to get the lip gloss.

"So what did we miss while we were gone?" Mike asks.

"Oh I don't know, we weren't really paying attention." I reply.

"Probably nothing important anyway." Aly shrugs as she sits down again, reapplying the

gloss.

The tv screen comes back from the commercial that was playing and we see Daniel Bryan's rookie Mr. Mantastic, Derrick Bateman on the screen.

"Uh...ooookay."

"Um..."

"Hi, have you ever wanted to be strong, powerful, physically impressive? Haha of course you have...so have I. That's why we here at the Derrick Bateman Institute have created this cologne...World's Strongest Man. Now I've been told that it is derived from the actual sweat glands of THE world's strongest man, Mark henry. And with just one spray, you'll be overwhelmed by the powerful musk of Mark himself." He says, spraying some of it into the air and sniffing it, getting this weird look on his face.

"Oh gross."

Then he starts sniffing various things such as his armpit, his shoe, and a sock.

"Are you strong enough?"

"Weirdooooo."

"Nerd." Mike shakes his head.

"Total nerd." Alex agrees.

"Well then again, look at his pro." I comment.

"Mr. WannaBe the 12 year old bratty Wabbit Boy." Aly remarks.

"Derrick Bateman of WWE NXT, only tomorrow night on . Well I'm glad you're back, you had to go sticking your nose in somebody else's business again." Cole says about Bateman and then talks to Jerry.

"How about I stick my fist in your nose."

"You can't, 'cause you'll be fired."

"Maybe he should because then he wouldn't be here to cause trouble." I say.

Then Cole goes into talking about the Royal Rumble and they show a little promo about it. And then after that, they show the matchups for the pay per view in two weeks. Then Cole says the GM sent him an email via his Blackberry. We find out that the main event for Raw next week is Mike against Edge in a Champion vs Champion match.

"Oh jeez."

"Crazy Eyes."

"Bobblehead." Aly adds.

"Smurfette." Mike continues.

"Long hair and pouty lips." Alex finishes, smirking.

Then the camera switches to John walking backstage, shakes hands with one person backstage and then he sees one guy on a phone as he walks farther down the hall. He takes the phone says something inaudible to us, ends the call and drops it into the guy's food. Then walking farther down the hall for his match against Punk up next.

"What a dork." Aly laughs.

After the last commercial of the night, Punk's music plays and he walks out with the rest of Nexus. He stares into the eyes of each member before walking down the ramp to get into the ring for the match and Nexus walks backstage like they're supposed to do. He stands in the ring and waits for John's music to play. Eventually it does and out John walks, ready to whoop some crap locker. He does his usual routine of running down the ramp and sliding into the ring, throwing the hat into the crowd and shirt. His facial expression changes to a more serious look and then the bell rings as soon as John's music fades. They walk up and stare each other down. That's when the match really starts and John just keeps throwing punches. Once Punk's in the corner, John takes him and throws him into the opposite one.

He runs and goes against the ropes as Punk bounces back and then he slams his face into the apron. John wastes little time, hammering away at Punk and then picking him up and slamming him into the corner. He then repeatedly punches him and the 3rd punch was right in the ribs. Punk screams in pain as he keels over kneeling on the mat. John picks him up again and throws Punk into the opposite corner with force, making him bounce off and is now laying on the apron. John circles him with determination in his eyes and as soon as Punk gets up, he hits him across the back making him stumble over to the ropes. He hits him across the back again and then punches him again repeatedly and goes for the pin, but Punk kicks out. Punk leans against the ropes again, John comes over and throws him into the ropes and bends over hoping to flip Punk over him. But Punk counters and kicks him in the shoulder, a loud smack erupting. John rolls away and then Punk leans against the ropes and kicks John out onto the floor, making John cry out in pain.

Coming back from the commercial, Punk has his legs wrapped around John's neck and he's elbowing him in the head repeatedly. He gets John's shoulder down and the ref starts counting for the pin, but John gets his shoulder up off of the apron. John manages to get up, lifting Punk up on his shoulders and then gets him to jump off him. But when Punk does, he immediately kicks John in the gut, then executing a DDT which faceplants John. He rolls him over and goes for the pin, but John kicks out. Punk grabs John's shoulders and repeatedly kicks him in the back, John crying out in pain each time and then ending with a kick to the head. He goes for a pin again, but John kicks out.

The match was grueling and ends up getting John in the Anaconda Vice and John struggles to get to the ropes. Eventually he does, after it looks like he's going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. John rolls out of the ring and Punk ends up knocking him to the floor again. He seizes the opportunity and jumps out of the ring, but John immediately catches him. Then he rams his back right into the steel ring post, rolling him back into the ring. John gets back up onto the ring and climbs onto the top of the turnbuckle. Punk catches him once but after a few headbutts he goes down, John seizing the opportunity to jump and knock Punk down. He goes for the pin, but Punk kicks out.

"NO!"

John then sits up and the camera pans out, showing someone run and jump over the barricade getting onto the side of the ring.

"What the hell?"

"What the hell is that guy doing?"

"Dude, he looks like Batista. Who is that?"

"I have no idea."

John then gets distracted and Punk comes up from behind and kicks John in the head. The mysterious man gets into the ring and stares Punk down. Punk stares back in shock and he gets up. But his expression changes to a sly smile and he stands up, holding his arms out as if waiting for the guy to hit him. He does end up kicking him in the side of the head and the bell rings ending the match.

"Um..."

He then turns his attention to John, picking him up and sideslamming him and then Nexus slides in the ring, protecting Punk, telling the mysterious man to back up. But Punk is telling them to wait, then tells them to help him up. They help him up and he stands infront of the guy once again, staring him in the eyes. The guy then kneels down before Punk, and Punk takes out a Nexus armband from his boot.

"Oh hell no."

The guy lifts his arm in the air and Punk slides the armband onto his arm. He stands up and they line up, lifting their arms in the air like they always do now. And the screen fades with them standing there. Aly and I just glare.

"Great just what we need on the show another member of Nexus."

"Well at least none of them are stalking us."

"Which is a relief, looks like CM Sucks is replacing Gabriel and Slater so Nexus is back to it's original number of people. Looks like someone's scared of being outnumbered."

"Yeah."

"Wimp."

"Agreed."

"Don't you have a dark match tonight?" Aly asks me.

"Crap...forgot." I say, getting up and grabbing my bag.

Alex chuckles and gets up.

"We'll be back."

Aly nods and we head out and down to the Diva's locker room.

"Who are you facing?" Alex asks.

"Eve I think."

"Nice. Not too tough."

"Well I think I'm pretty much tougher than any diva on the Raw roster anyway."

"Pretty much." He agrees.

"But if Eve messes with you again like last year, she's so in trouble...more trouble than before." I say, as we stop at the door of the locker room.

"I think you and Windy warned her off." Alex chuckles.

"Let's hope so." I say, going in to change.

Alex waits for me to change and when I come out, he puts an arm around my waist as we walk to the curtain. We go out first, but to my new entrance. The pyros go off at the points I chose them to, and then we walk down the ramp.

"Nice music."

"Thank you. New year, needed new music."

"Makes sense." He agrees, letting me go so I can do my entrance move.

After entering the ring with the entrance move, Alex stays outside the ropes and we talk as we wait for Eve's music to play. Once it does, I take off my jacket and hand it to him, while watching her get into the ring. After she gets into the ring, Alex gives me a quick kiss before jumping down to stand ringside to watch the match. After she jumps down off of the corner, the bell rings and we circle each other. She goes to lock up with me but I push her away and she's against the ropes. I pull her and send her into the opposite side of the ropes, but she flips over me as I bend over to flip her over me. I turn around quickly and she does an arm drag takedown twice to me. He locks my arm in a way that I'm struggling and the ref is asking if I want to quit, I tell him no.

I'm able to get up and when I do I hit her in the side of the face twice, then grab her and send her into the corner. I run at her but Eve elbows me, sending me stumbling a little bit away. Eve then jumps onto the ropes and goes to kick me in the side of the head, but I duck and grab her slamming her backwards to the apron. I grab her by the hair, the ref telling me to watch her hair as usual. But I don't listen and I lift her up and slam her back down onto the apron by her hair. I then repeatedly knee her in the face, then roll her over and drop a leg on her. I go for the cover, but Eve kicks out and I sigh in frustration. Eve crawls to the ropes and hold onto them as I come towards her, and that's when she kicks me in the gut. But I retaliate and push her back with my foot, so she's now leaning on the bottom rope. I then put my knee to the back of her neck, putting pressure on it and the front of it presses against the rope, then let go on 3.

I grab her and get her in a headlock as she's sitting on the apron and the ref checks on Eve to see whether she wants to give up or not. I then put both arms around her neck and knee her straight in the back. I get her in another headlock and she struggles. I get both hands on her neck and then she starts to get up. She elbows me in the stomach, hoping that I would let go but my hold on her is stronger than ever. She grabs an arm and slams it against her shoulder, then flips me over her. Eve then jumps on me and goes for a sleeper hold. I'm struggling to get free from this, I can feel the oxygen slipping from my body every second that goes by. But I manage to get to a corner and grab the ropes, turning around and ramming her into the turnbuckle. She still has the hold on me, so I ram her into the corner again. But she still has the hold on me, more oxygen slipping from me as I walk away from that corner. I manage to counter and spin her around and land a backbreaker.

I go for the pin, but the backbreaker didn't do it, she still kicked out. I sigh in even more frustration, then crawl over to her and start throwing punches left and right. The ref has to pull me off of her to get me to stop. Once she gets up at least a bit, I run and kick her in the side using all my frustration. I then have had enough, and I pick her up and basically lay her out with one of my finishers. I go for the pin and get the win. I'm announced the winner, and Alex gets into the ring hugging me after the ref raises my hand. He hands me back my jacket and we get out of the ring, and head backstage so that I can change and we all can leave for the night.

Alex waits patiently outside the Diva room as I change and then as before, he puts his arm around me as we walk back to the room. When we reach the door, I make sure to know just to be safe. Only because I don't want to be walking in on anything. There's a pause and then Mike says it's safe. We both walk in and I laugh once I see the lip gloss in Aly's hand again as she puts it on.

"Again?"

Aly flushes and Mike smirks.

"I don't want to know." I shake my head.

"And neither do I." Alex adds.

"You two lovebirds ready to go?"

"Yeah." Mike says, helping Aly up and they grab their things.

"You know, sometimes I swear they're worse than us." I mutter to Alex so that only he can hear, as we head out of the arena.

Alex laughs.

"What's so funny?" Aly asks.

"Nothing." He chuckles.

"Uh-huh, sure."

She eyes him suspiciously for a minute and then shakes her head and turns back to Mike. After getting into the car, we head back to the hotel. Once we reach it, we head in and up to our rooms.

"Remind me to try to avoid sleeper holds in matches, I was so concerned for myself passing out in that match tonight." I say, taking my jacket and shoes off after walking into the room.

"Yeah I was worried." Alex says, doing the same.

"Well of course you were, it's your job to worry about me...well part of your job anyway."

He nods and leans over to kiss my cheek before I go change. After I come out, I see that he's sitting on the bed but his back is to me. So I attempt what I did months ago, by going over and running a finger down his back. But after I did that, I lay on the bed like nothing happened and then he twitches.

"What was that for?"

"What was what? I didn't do anything."

"You're the only one in the room." He says dryly.

"You sure it wasn't just one of those chills going down your spine? Because I've been laying

here the whole time."

"Riiiiight."

"You can't prove I did it." I sing.

He raises and eyebrow.

"You may think you can, but you can't" I still sing.

He turns and pins me.

"Ooooh I'm scared now." I laugh.

"You should be." He laughs.

"Ohhhh I think not."

"Really?" Alex leans in close.

"Really."

"I think I can change your mind. Or at least distract you."

"You don't scare me." I laugh.

He chuckles and puts his lips to mine, kissing me to the point of distraction. I go to move my arms but he still has that strong hold on them.

"No, those arms do not move." He mumbles.

I make a whining noise but he doesn't let up.

"This is torture." I mumble and he pulls away.

"I can even make it more torture." He says with a raised eyebrow.

"How can anything be more torture than THIS?"

He presses kisses to wherever he can reach but never lingers for very long, driving me crazy.

"Ohhhh come on."

"You asked." He chuckles against my skin.

"You're evil." I joke.

"But you love me anyway." He says, moving to rest his forehead against mine.

"I think you can let me go now."

He gives me one last kiss before letting me go.

"And you were right about earlier...I did do that to your back." I admit, as he lays in his spot

next to me.

"I know."

"The reason why I did it...I just love messing with you."

"Drive me crazy." He corrects, pulling me close.

"Yeah that works too."

"Night love." Alex says after I yawn.

"Night."

Meanwhile, Aly's just come out of the bathroom from changing herself. She runs her fingers through her hair and sets her clothes down on her bag. She feels Mike come up behind her, wrap his arms around her and puts his head on her shoulder just like earlier tonight before we all left for Raw.

"Hi." She giggles.

"Hi." He repeats, kissing her neck.

"Can I help you?"

"What? I can't do this?"

"Just messing with you." She giggles, tilting her head.

"Come on..." He says, pulling her backwards by the waist.

She squeaks in surprise but lets him pull her. He lets her go as soon as they both fall back onto the bed. He moves to hover over her and she smiles, raking her nails down his abs gently.

"You're driving me crazy doing that you know."

"Doing what?" She asks innocently

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nope."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks, getting closer.

"Uh-huh."

"Really?" He asks.

"Really."

"I beg to differ."

She gives him a challenging look and giggles.

"You know I can distract you right?"

"Bring it."

He smirks and then brings his lips down to hers in yet another intense kiss like the two times earlier in the night. She brings her hands away from his abs and drags her nails down his back instead. She could hear the growling/purring noise erupting from him as she did that while he was still kissing her. She giggles into the kiss.

"You torture me so much." He mumbles.

She pulls away for a second.

"You know you love it." She laughs, before sealing their lips together again.

"That I do." He mumbles again.

She goes to drag her nails down again but this time he manages to grab her hands and pin them above her head. She makes a whining noise.

"Now it's my turn to torture you." He says, pulling back for a brief moment.

"Miiiike."

"It's only fair after the torture you just gave me."

She pouts.

"You started it."

She giggles.

"Now I'm going to finish it."

She looks at him warily.

Then he does what Alex did to me and kisses her everywhere he can reach, but not lingering too long on each spot. She shifts underneath him, whining lightly.

"Ah, no moving."

"Miiiiike."

"I'm not done yet, no moving." He chuckles.

She pouts but stops shifting. Once he makes sure that she won't move anymore, he continues. After he's done with that, he places one more long and intense kiss on her lips before rolling over and scooching into his spot on the bed.

"You're evil." She mumbles, not moving and laying there with her eyes closed.

"But you love me anyway." He smirks.

"Tis true." She sighs.

"Now come on, let's go to sleep."

"Sleep? After that?"

"You're wide awake now?" He chuckles.

"Yes!"

"Oops, my bad."

"Yeah, thanks alot."

"Sorry."

"No you're not." She says amusedly, opening her eyes and rolling onto her stomach.

"Do I have to show you how sorry I am?"

"Yes." She crawls over to her spot.

He lays on his side facing her, leaning over and kissing her again but this time more lightly.

"You're forgiven." She smiles once he pulls away.

"Good." He smiles.

She scoots over and lays against him, her head on his shoulder with one arm resting on his chest and one leg thrown over his.

"Still not sleepy."

"Will the technique of mine help or no?"

She shrugs.

"It's worth a shot." He says, then running a hand up and down her back.

Her eyelids start to droop and then fall shut. She soon falls asleep and he ends up going to sleep himself, after he makes sure she's sleeping.


	135. The Corre Kidnaps

"You know I'm so not looking forward to being on Smackdown tonight...Wade's there." I grumble as we're on our way to the arena.

"And Gabriel." Aly mumbles.

"I doubt they'll leave us alone tonight, but I just hope they do."

"Yeah."

"Well at least you wont have to worry about Drew...although he kind of had problems with Kelly Kelly last week so he might come back to you."

"God I hope not."

"And great, there's Dashing to deal with too...drama queen."

"Total drama queen." Alex agrees.

After pulling up to the arena, we walk inside and walk around backstage before heading to the usual room. But as we were walking we couldn't hear Wade and his little group consisting of him, Slater, Gabriel and Ezekiel talking.

"Well, look who showed up here, knew she couldn't resist me." Wade comments

"You wish." I roll my eyes.

"I think she heard you Wade."

"You and your really good hearing." Aly laughs.

"Nothing gets past these ears."

Mike and Alex chuckle.

"I'm like a bat, super hearing."

"Yeah, busted me countless times as kids."

"Yep, trying to sneak up on me and everything."

They laugh. Then we walk into the room and wait for the show to start.

"I'm surprised Gabriel didn't say anything."

"Maybe he knows that if he does, you'll personally kick his ass haha."

"Damn right I would."

Eventually the show starts and it starts off with Wade of course.

"Ughhh."

"Ew."

Then after that little promo thing, it cuts to the ring and Wade walks out with Gabriel, Slater, Jackson to new music. I just sigh and roll my eyes.

"Just what we wanted to see...not."

"Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to announce that the Big Show will not be

here this evening. So instead I thought we'd take this opportunity to introduce ourselves to the Smackdown audience. Now first of all, I'm Wade Barrett. And for the last 6 months I've assisted in revolutionizing Monday Night Raw as the leader of The Nexus."

"Oh oh oh, not anymore."

"You got kicked out." Aly laughs.

"Now that was of course until I was summarily dismissed from the group. But since that day

I've come to recognize the error of my ways. Because The Nexus should never have been just about me, it should've been about the entire group. And that ladies and gentlemen is what THIS is all about...this is The Corre."

"Uh...huh...riiiiight."

"My name is Ezekiel Jackson. For weeks Teddy Long has been promoting my imminent arrival on Smackdown. I'm definately a proud member of the Smackdown roster, but I'm extremely proud to be a member of The Corre."

"Whatever."

"My name is Heath Slater. I'm the one man rockband baby! And one reason why Nexus was so dominating, was because of me. And trust me when I say this...you haven't seen nothing yet."

"Wendy's chick."

"Pfft you are full of hot air Wendy." Aly snorts.

"My name is Justin Gabriel. And I'm from Cape Town, South Africa. But for now on, I will call Smackdown my home. And these guys...The Corre is my family. And now you guys can see me every Friday night delivering the most spectacular move in the WWE. The sternum crushing, 450 splash."

"Which you're going to hurt yourself doing at some point and I will laugh. Hard."

"Now for those who witnessed what the original Nexus was capable of, the destruction and the chaos that we caused...mark my words it will pale in comparison to what the Corre will achieve here on S..." Wade's then cut off by Teddy Long's music playing.

"Wonder what he'll have to say." I comment.

"Wait wait wait wait, wait wait. Just a minute. Now let me stop this before it goes any further. Now first of all, I'm not naive okay? Now you know, I know sometimes things happen that I might not like...I recognize that. But what the 4 of you need to understand is, before you come out making grand stands about taking out everything you see...that I am the general manager and I am in charge. Now if the four of you are going to start playing outside the rules, we got a problem. And what that means...YOU got a problem."

"You go Teddy!"

"Teddy...what's with the hostilities? I mean, we're fully aware of who you are and in fact we actually respect you as an authority figure here on Smackdown. You see...The Corre, when we come here we want to assist you, and we thought you'd be happy to see us here. Because afterall we came here on your watch, I mean very shortly all four of us are going to be competing in the Royal Rumble. We're going to be representing Smackdown." Wade

says back.

"You'll probably get tossed out, just like Nexus will." I say.

"Well...let me say this. You ca..." Teddy's cut off by Wade.

"Teddy Teddy, let me continue."

"Alright."

"If we're representing Smackdown...it's because we want to work with you not against you. Teddy you're going to go down in history as the general manager that presided over this show when Wade Barrett, Ezekiel Jackson, the one man rockband Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel came together as a group as The Corre."

"We'll see if it lasts." Mike remarks.

"Well...you can call yourselves the Nina, the Pinta, or the Santa Maria for all I care. Now I saw what you did on Raw. Now let me ask you something, do I look like I was born yesterday? You think that I believe all this stuff that you're trying to sell me and the WWE Universe about working together and all that? Uh-uh...no. And you think I'm just going to stand and let you lead these men?"

"Hey, just hang on a second. I never said anything about leading these men. When it comes to The Corre, there is no leader. THIS...is about equals."

"Uh huh...suuuuuure."

"And I'm blonde...which I'm not."

"You used to be." I say with a laugh.

"Shut up."

"Well, that's good. Now here's another thing you need to learn. I am not an anonymous

general manager...I am not some chirping computer. Now I saw what you and The Nexus did on Raw, well you will not bring that to my show...just because you got the numbers. Now last week you ganged up on the Big Show and that's the first time that you ever came together here on Smackdown. And if you try that nonsense again, it will be the last time...do I make myself clear?"

Mike looks at Aly.

"You were blonde?"

"...yes."

"No way." Alex laughs.

"I have proof." I grin, keeping one eye on the tv.

"Teddy Teddy Teddy Teddy...Teddy. We're extremely disappointed that you didn't welcome us here to Smackdown with...with an open mind. WE can take Smackdown to a whole new level."

"Hey...we can all be cool playa'. As long as the four of you play within the rules, but if you don't the only rule I have for negotiating is...you can either like Smackdown or you can leave it. Holla' holla' playa'." Teddy finishes and his music plays, walking backstage.

"Interesting..we'll see if they cooperate."

"Right, but anyway I have proof of her being blonde."

"Oh really." Mike grins and Aly covers her face.

"Oh god."

"Yep, let me see..." I say going through my phone's pictures.

"Aha." I say once I find one.

I show it to Mike and Alex. They look back and forth between Aly and the picture.

"This can't be you."

"Oh it's her alright." I assure them.

Our thoughts are interrupted by Del Rio's music.

"Ohhh no."

"Not muffin top again."

After getting out of his car and posing on the ramp with the sparkle firework wall thing behind him, he talks.

"Hey hey hey hey hey, I know you guys are new here on Smackdown, so I'm going to introduce myself. My name...my name is Alberto Del Rio! But you already know that. And you guys...you guys are welcome here in Smackdown. But there's something you need to know, this...this is my show. And I'm the man who's going to win the Royal Rumble. Just...just because it's my destiny."

"No it's not."

"I'd rather read the back of my lipgloss than listen to you." Aly adds, then looks at Mike.

"And before you ask, no it isn't the raspberry one."

"Awwww." He whines.

"Coconut frosting this time." She shrugs.

"Coconut?" He asks, looking interested.

"Yes..."

"I'm tasting later."

"Whoa, didn't need to know that." Alex laughs.

"Uh yeah, too much information." I agree and Aly just laughs.

"Scarred for life."

"Yeah." Alex nods.

"Oh come on like you haven't tasted her lipgloss when you've kissed her." Aly says to Alex, laughing.

"Yeah but you're like my sister, I don't want that image in my head." Alex says, shaking his head.

"Sucks for you then haha."

His music plays and the screen fades to a commercial, and when we come back it's Truth against Del Rio. In the end Del Rio wins with a submission move, woo hoo. After the match, the cameras switched to Teddy being being brought out to an ambulance on a stretcher, then being put into it.

"Oh boy that's not good."

Another commercial break and we see Vickie and Dolph walking back into the room and then the camera pans out to see The Corre.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if they're the ones who did it."

"I wouldn't either."

"Vickie we've just come here to talk okay?"

"Alright talk."

"Listen we just heard about Teddy Long's head trauma, and we just want to say that we had absolutely nothing to do with it." Gabriel explains.

"We were actually in the locker room minding our own business."

"Vickie we just want to set the record straight, 'cause we know you're in charge now." Slater adds.

"Oh god." I say.

"I appreciate that."

"Listen...if there's any assitance you need today we're at your service."

"My boyfriend Dolph will be facing Edge in two weeks at the Royal Rumble pay per view for the world title. Tonight one of you will face Edge. And I expect each and every one of you to live up to your reputation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, understood."

"Now if you excuse us, I have a personal matter to attend to."

"Sure." Wade says and they all leave.

"Oh jeez."

"I still don't trust them."

"Me either."

After a Royal Rumble promo and a matchup for tonight, we go to another commercial and when we come back LayCool's music plays and out they walk.

"Alright, I don't want to even watch this."

"Me either."

"I think I'm going to get something to drink." I say, getting up.

"I'm coming." Alex gets up too.

"We'll be back." I say as we head out the door.

Alex laces his fingers with mine as we walk down the hall.

"Did I tell you look great tonight?" I ask, looking up at him.

"No but thank you." He chuckles.

"And while we're on the subject of looks, you look beautiful."

"Oh, I try." I laugh.

"I know, you look beautiful dolled up or not."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles as we reach the drink machine.

"And you look great dressed up like this or not."

"Thank you." Alex kisses my cheek before I get my drink.

"So I'm assuming since we left those two alone back in the room, if we go back now we're going to be interrupting something...something we don't want to see." I laugh.

"Yeah..."

"So we should kill some time, I suppose."

"I think I know how." Alex says with a smirk crossing his lips.

"You've got look again, what're you thinking?"

He backs me into the wall and kisses me.

"Should've known." I mumble.

He chuckles but doesn't break the kiss.

"Ahem." We hear from behind him.

I break away for a moment and look to see Cody.

"Oh I'm sorry is this bothering you?"

He goes to say something.

"Sorry don't care." Alex says, returning to kissing me."

I then smile and pull him closer to me, and Cody get frustrated and leaves. We don't even realize he left, too into the kiss to be away of the surroundings. Meanwhile Aly's sitting on the couch beside Mike, trying not to giggle or look at him because she knows what's coming. But he's just sitting there staring at her the whole time with the biggest smirk on his face. She turns her head away, biting her lip and giggling silently. He moves closer...stilll staring at her with that smirk. A real giggle escapes, followed by another and she gives in to the giggle fit.

"What're you laughing at?" He says in a singing voice.

She just shakes her head while giggling.

"Tell me."

"You."

"And why are you laughing at me?"

"Because I know what you're wanting to do."

"Oh do you now?"

She nods and giggle before rubbing her lips together teasingly.

"Care to explain because I forget."

She raises and eyebrow.

"I can keep the lipgloss on then."

"Nooooo." He whines, clinging to her and she giggles.

"You cannot deny me the coconut."

"Oh really."

"Yes, and do you know why? Because I said so."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Hmmm..." He pretends to think, before suddenly pressing his lips against hers.

She pulls away, scooching until her back hits the corner of the couch.

"Aha got you now." He says, getting closer.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I moved over here to be more comfortable." She says amusedly.

"Well I still got you anyway."

"Bring it then." She challenges.

"Oh I think I already brought it." He chuckles.

"Oh really..." She gives a little smirk.

"Then why do I still have lipgloss?"

"Because I didn't get it all yet."

"Riiiight."

"But I get to try again now..." He smirks and she laughs.

"No moving on me."

She laughs again and smirks.

"I mean it." He says, getting closer.

"Okay."

He smirks and decides to drive her crazy by slowly moving towards her lips.

"I can go put the rest back on." She says as he takes his time.

"Noooo." He whines.

"Then what are you waiting for? You know Dolce and DC aren't going to be gone forever."

"Knowing him, he's probably got her so distracted neither one of them are aware of anything."

"True...but they will come back so maybe you should take advantage of this."

"I am taking advantage of this."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh.." He says, moving in closer.

"Oh for pete's sake." She says in frustration, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down into a kiss.

He settles into the kiss, and then wraps his arms around her the best he can since she's in the corner of the couch. She slowly lets go of his shirt in favor of sliding her hands to his back under his suit jacket. She then does the usual thing and drags her nails up and down his back. She giggles into the kiss when he groans and growls quietly.

"Why torture me like that..." He mumbles into the kiss and she pulls back.

"Because you torture me all the time."

"Well it's fun."

"Only if I get to return the favor."

"Which you're doing now."

She gives a mischievious smile. He then pulls her lips back to his, making the kiss more intense than it was before.

"...I think you definately got it that time..." She says weakly after he pulls away.

"I think so too, I can taste it." He smirks.

"So...raspberry sorbet or coconut frosting?" She asks curiously.

"Hmmmm, tough decision."

"I have other kinds too." She adds, giggling.

"Vanilla birthday cake, peppermint, candy ribbon, cherry..."

"They all sound good."

She laughs.

"I'll have to taste those before making a decision."

"Okay." She says amusedly.

"But the coconut frosting is good."

"Well I know you like the raspberry sorbet since you took that one off twice."

"Haha true."

"And judging by the look in your eyes, you plan on the same thing for this time." She laughs.

"Maaaaybe." He smirks.

Without moving away from him she reaches down for her bag and feels around in one of the pockets, pulling out the lipgloss and holding it up with a sly smile.

"That's going to be coming off...again."

She stares straight at him and puts it on. He watches intently as she puts it back on. She rubs her lips together and puts the cap back onto the gloss.

"That's definately coming off..." He mumbles, inhaling the scent and she laughs.

"Ah, but you have to wait 'till later." She adds.

"Whhhyyyyy?" Mike whines.

"Did you really think I was going to let you do it a 2nd time right after the first?"

"...yes..."

"Well it's not that easy, now you have to wait." She giggles and he pouts.

"An hour or so won't kill you."

He keeps pouting and that's when Alex and I come back into the room.

"What's with him?" I ask.

"He's sulking because I'm making him wait a while before he tries taking off my lipgloss again." She says amusedly.

"Plus don't you have a small interview in a few minutes?" She asks Mike.

"Yeah."

"Then you do have to wait...you can't be seen wearing lipgloss on camera."

Alex and I snicker.

"And you might want to fix your hair Dolce." She laughs, looking over at me.

Alex grins smugly and I blush a little as I fix my hair. We hear on the tv, Striker talking about Teddy Long's condition and Todd Grisham is backstage giving an update.

"Well that's our cue." Mike says, getting up.

Aly gets up as well. She and I both grab out title belts and the four of us walk out of the room. We walk until we find Grisham, but Aly and Mike went another way so that Alex and I would be on one side and Mike would be on the otherside with her for the camera to pan to.

"I have the latest on our general manager Theodore Long's medical condition. He was just taken to a local hospital here in Tulsa..."

"Ahem...Todd you're such a nerd." Alex interrupts, I snicker.

"Stop wasting my time talking about people that aren't on the show and let's talk about people that are. People that actually matter...namely..." Alex trails off looking over at Mike, the camera panning to Aly and him.

"The WWE Champion, The Miz is here...why exactly are you on Smackdown tonight?"

"Todd...I'm the WWE Champion. Gives you chills doesn't it? And as champ I can do whatever I want. I'm here tonight, because after what I did to Randy Orton on Raw, I felt as though I had to share it with everyone here on Smackdown...enjoy." He says, walking offscreen with Aly.

She giggles faintly. The camera pans back over to Alex and me.

"Todd..." Alex trails off, playing with Todd's suit.

Then he flicks his finger up and off of Todd's nose and we walk away laughing. Aly drops back to walk with me while Alex moves to walk beside Mike.

"That was a funny little interview." I say to Aly.

"Yeah it was." She laughs.

"Alex is right though...Grisham is a nerd."

"Yup." She agrees.

As we're walking, minding our own business we don't hear anyone come up behind us but we feel and arm grabs us around the waist. Then a hand is brought up covering our mouths. We both struggle and try to make enough noise to get Mike and Alex's attention but the hands over our mouths prevent them from hearing us. We watch as they walk farther ahead of us and disappear around the corner. Next thing we knew, we're being dragged away. We then get dragged to a room. Then we're sitting on a couch and we hear an all too familiar, british accent.

"Good job guys."

"Should've known." Aly grumbles.

"We told you we'd get you two back."

"You know what? Go jump off a cliff, no one would miss you."

"And for your information...as soon as Alex and Mike know we're missing they'll be coming to look for us." I add with a glare.

"But here's the thing ladies, there's four of us and only two of them." Wade says smugly.

"Oh did you forget that we can kick your asses as well...so it's four against four." Aly retorts, then she spins around.

"Touch me again and I am going to hurt you." She says icily to Gabriel who had started to play with her hair.

"And don't even think about touching me Barrett." I say to him as he walks around the couch to crouch infront of me.

He ignores my warning and puts his hand on my knee.

"I want to extend an invitation to both of you...WE want to." He corrects himself.

"We want both of you to join the Corre."

"Want to know what I think about that invitation?" I ask, looking at Aly after then back at him and I spit in his face.

"THAT's what I think about that invitation."

Aly had turned back around but then she felt Gabriel messing with her hair again. She spun around and raised up on her knees, decking him and causing him to stagger backwards, eventually ending up sprawled across the floor.

"I told you not to touch me. And as for your invite, I agree with Dolce. My answer is a big...fat...HELL...NO."

"Well you have no choice, you're not leaving until you're a part of the Corre." Wade says angrily, wiping the spit off his face.

"I'd like to see you try." Aly says in a low tone, standing up off the couch.

Meanwhile Alex and Mike get back into the room and sit down on the couch, but realize that we're not there.

"Uh Mike...?" Alex asks.

"Where are they?" Mike gets up and looks out in the hall.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this."

"Me neither man."

Then it dawns on Mike.

"The Corre."

"Dude, then let's hurry and find their room before they do something!" Alex says worriedly, basically jumping up from the couch.

They rush out of the room and start the look for the Corre's room. Then they ask someone in the backstage area if they know where the room is.

"Around the corner, the third door on the right." The worker says nervously.

"Thanks." They both say, rushing to the room.

They get close and hear yelling and some fighting going on. Suddenly the fighting and yelling stops and the handle on the door moves. Slater opens the door and then his eyes go wide.

"Oh shit."

"Well if it isn't the Wendy's chick." Alex says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Move." Mike growls.

"Look I know why you're here...they're not in here."

"Bull shit!" They hear Aly says though her voice is muffled.

"Well okay she's in here, Carly's not."

Alex grabs Slater by the shirt.

"Where's Carly." He says dangerously.

Aly manages to get her mouth free.

"Wade took her to a seperate room! He left minutes before you two got here!"

"Shut up." Gabriel hisses, putting his hand over her mouth.

Though Gabriel has his hand over her mouth, Ezekiel is the one that has her off the ground in a bear-hug hold since h e's the strongest of the three remaining Corre members.

"Where's the room?" Alex asks Slater, with his teeth clenching.

Slater fearfully points in the direction of the room.

"Now another thing, let Alyssa go."

She hears that and starts to struggle, kicking her feet. She ends up kicking Ezekiel where the sun doesn't shine and he lets her go, keeling over in pain. She kicks him again for good measure and slaps Gabriel as hard as she can. Alex gives Slater a hard push back into the room as Aly bolts over, running straight into Mike's arms.

"You to get back to the room, I'll find Carly." Alex says, shutting the door.

"Be careful." Mike says.

"I can handle Barrett, he's nothing for me to worry about."

Mike nods and starts to lead Aly back to the room while Alex turns in the direction Slater pointed and listens for any sounds that would give away where Wade and I are.

"You stay away from me." I point at Wade, walking backwards.

"You will be mine." He says as he keeps walking forward.

"Yeah when hell freezes over..."

He gets close enough and I smack him, the sound reaches Alex's ear and he rushes over to the room. He tries to open the door, but finds that it's locked. He starts banging on the door, yelling for me.

"Alex!" I say in relief.

Then I look between the door and Wade, narrowing my eyes.

"I hope that bruises well Wade...see you never." I say, walking past him to unlock the door.

I do that and swing the door open. Alex pulls me out of the way and decks Wade, who had been coming up behing me. Alex then shuts the door and pulls me into his arms while starting to head back to the room.

"Thank god you're safe." He sighs in relief, kissing my forehead.

"I had things under control, but I'm glad you came."

"I'll always come after you." He says firmly.

"I knew you would anyway."

"Good."

As we walk back into the room, I start rubbing my wrist because it started to hurt.

"You alright?" Alex asks in concern.

"I don't know, my wrist hurts."

Aly lifts her head off Mike's chest and jumps up once she sees me. She comes over and hugs me.

"Here, let me see, I'll be able to tell whether or not we need to see a trainer." She says.

I nod, and hold out my arm for her to see my wrist. She gently checks it over, prodding it lightly.

"At the worst its a light sprain but more than likely its just going to bruise."

"I don't need this..." I sigh, sitting down.

Alex sits down and pulls me onto his lap, holding me tightly. Aly goes back to Mike.

"I know exactly how I got this on my wrist too..."

"Barrett." Alex growls.

"Yeah, he held onto my wrist a little to hard when he was dragging me to that room."

Alex keeps growling.

"Do I have to go to the trainer's to get this wrapped up or do you have something?" I ask Aly.

She slips out of Mike's arms again and goes over to her bag, pulling out the two different rolls for wrapping. She comes over and quickly and smoothly wraps my wrist. I do say 'ow' a few times as my wrist moves a certain way. After she's done, she puts the wrapping back in her bag and goes back over to Mike. She sits on his lap, leaning against him.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Mike asks.

"My arms are bothering me." She says quietly.

"Is that a handprint on your cheek?" Alex asks.

"Oh..yeah. Wade slapped me." She adds, running her fingers over the fading handprint.

"He hit you?" Mike exclaims and she nods slowly.

"He can't do that!"

"Well he did."

"Alright, this is out of control, I think it's time to call Vince about this."

"Let's wait until the morning. I know you two had one more appearance planned tonight and we can leave after that. Going to Vince pissed off isn't going to help our case any."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll wait until the morning." He nods.

She lays her head against his shoulder. We relax there and watch the remaining matches until a stagehand knocks on the door and tells us it's that time for us to head out and wait for Mike to be introduced. We get up and walk towards the ramp, the boys making sure that they walk on either side of us this time. He's introduced and then we walk out, down the ramp and getting into the ring and watch as Mike waits to talk.

"Tell me how you really feel." He says and mostly everyone boos him.

"You know there's a popular saying that even you people might've heard of. It goes...awesome is as awesome does. And if that's too deep for you people, allow me to explain. It means being awesome is about doing awesome. And last Monday Night on Raw, I proved just how awesome I really am by doing awesome to Randy Orton. You don't believe me...let's take a look." He continues, then turning to the tron where they show footage from him and Alex beating up on Randy.

Aly and I exchange tiny amused smiles at the thought of what happened after that.

"Let the evident show that I'm the Miz...and I'm aw..." He's then cut off by Edge's music.

"Oh no."

"You've got to be kidding me."

We all turn and look at Edge, standing at the top of the ramp, mic in hand and then walks down the ramp.

"You're the Miz and you're done. You know I...I am sick of you Raw rejects coming to Smackdown, thinking that you run this place."

"Rejects? You're the reject, you got sent here by a COMPUTER."

"You know you're out here wasting everybody's time talking about what you did to Randy Orton. Forgetting to mention that it was after...after a match with Dolph Ziggler." He says, getting into the ring.

"Let me tell you something Edge. What I did to Randy Orton is nothing compared to what I have planned for you this Monday Night on Raw...champ."

"Well I tell you what, champ. You're about number 27 on my list of things to do. Eh, maybe 32. You see I have a lot to deal with tonight, so I'll deal with you Monday. Tonight I have to deal with Wade Barrett and the rest of Corre. So I tell you what...why don't you do me and everybody else a favor and get out of my ring."

Aly and I both grimace slightly at the mention of the Corre. Alex and Mike both grit their teeth. Mike looks at him and raises and eyebrow, then looks at Alex. He hands Alex the mic and he and Edge stare eachother down. It looks like Mike is going to step forward to Edge, but he backs up saying that he'll get out of the ring and whatnot. Alex and Mike hold the ropes for you and I to get out, and then Mike gets out next. Alex goes to get out of the ring but stops and drops the case, getting back into the ring.

"You know what? Edge you don't..." Alex says angrily, and gets speared by Edge.

"Alex!" I say and then glare at Edge.

Mike then rushes and grabs Alex's hand, pulling him quickly out of the ring, then glaring at Edge himself. Edge is motioning Mike to get into the ring and go after him. Mike starts getting a little bit angry and he takes his jacket off and whips it onto the ground, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie. I bolt over to Alex and Mike climbs up on the apron, ready to climb in.

"Mike don't!" Aly says loud enough for him to hear.

"Save it for Monday! I don't wan't you hurt too!" She adds.

"Mike please." She pleads.

He glares at Edge one last time before hopping down, Edge's music playing and Mike grabs his jacket off the ground. Aly hands him his title and picks up the briefcase while I help Alex to his feet. As we're on the commercial break, we head backstage walking back to the room.

"Are you gonna be okay, or do you need to see the trainer?" I ask Alex.

"I'll be alright."

"Okay. You know guys, I think we should leave now since we don't really need to be here anymore."

"Yeah let's get out of here before anything else happens."

We head back to the room to get our things and then immediately head out to the car, back to the hotel.

"I really hope Vince does something." I say as Alex and I walk into our room.

"THIS...shouldn't be allowed." I say pointing to my wrapped wrist.

"No it shouldn't." Alex agrees and takes that wrist in his hand, dropping a kiss against the tape and then one on my forehead.

"This may get in the way of your little aggressive ways with me."

"That's alright." He chuckles.

"There's other ways to torture you anyway." He adds.

"I know you'll find plenty of other ways. You're sneaky like that." I say as he lets go of my wrist and I walk over to get my pajamas.

"Hopefully this won't hurt too much to change."

"Hopefully." Alex says as I go into the bathroom.

He changes and gets into bed to wait for me. While changing, I do say 'ow' a couple times...but manage to get my pajamas on, walking out of the bathroom.

"Everything go alright?"

"It hurt a few times, when I moved my wrist a certain way."

Alex growls quietly as I set my other clothes down and then climb into bed.

"I'm going to really hurt Barrett next time I get my hands on him."

"Well now Mike's gonna want to kill him, after he slapped Aly."

"He really crossed the line."

"He did...ow...I'm glad he didn't do that to me after I spit in his face."

"You spit in his face?" Alex asks incredulously.

"Yeah he was offering an invitation to join the Corre."

"That will never happen."

"That's what the spit in the face meant."

He chuckles.

"I should rest my wrist, so I think we should go to sleep."

He nods and gently pulls me into him.

"Night love."

"Night."

We both drift off to sleep. Meanwhile Mike and Aly have gone into their room and she starts to walk over to her stuff.

"You said your arms hurt a bit earlier...what happened?" Mike asks.

"Ezekiel had me in one of those bear hug holds."

He sighs and shakes his head.

"You okay though?"

She nods lightly.

"Good, but I want to kill Wade for hitting you."

"I know you do but you can't."

"I know, but I can beat the crap out of him in the ring."

"If Vince lets you." Aly points out, icking up her pajamas.

"Right." He ndos.

She goes and changes, coming out and putting her clothes away. She climbs into the bed next to him, and he pulls her close.

"We'll call Vince in the morning concerning Corre."

"We should mention the other stalkers too." Aly adds.

"Yeah we'll mention them too."

She nods, rubbing her lips together unconsiously.

"They wont be able to even try anything anymore hopefully."

"Hopefully." Aly agrees and then sees him watching her lips.

"What?"

"There's something that I have to do again."

"Wha-" She starts to say in confusion, having forgotten all about the lipgloss thing.

"Coconut..."

Then it dawns on her.

"Ohhhh..."

"Yeahhhh."

She just looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting that coconut..."

"That sounds so weird." She laughs.

"Oh shut up haha."

She keeps laughing.

"You promised me the coconut."

"Well what are you waiting for?" She says through her giggles.

"You're laughing...I can't get the coconut with you laughing."

She laughs harder.

"You're depriving me of the coconut."

She buries her head in his chest, still laughing.

"Coconut..."

She slowly starts to calm down though a few giggles escape.

"Coconut..." He repeats.

She giggles but lifts her head, finally able to control herself.

"You good?" He asks.

She nods, stiffling a giggle.

"Alright." He says, leaning in and kissing her.

She notches up the intensity by running her nails down his abs again after he shifts to hoer over her. He makes the growling/purring noise like earlier tonight, and pulls away for a moment.

"You drive me crazy."

"I know." She smiles.

"Just like you drive me crazy." She adds.

"I still feel lipgloss." Aly continues, teasingly.

"I've got it." He says, kissing her again.

She smiles a little and then laughs lightly when he finally pulls away.

"This is your new hobby isn't it."

"Yes, yes it is." He smiles.

"I can't say I'm bothered." She says amusedly.

"Oh I know."

"We should probably get some sleep though if we're going to call Vince in the morning."

"Right." He says, laying back down in his spot.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He says, kissing her cheek.


	136. Dates

The next morning I wake up and faintly get a glimpse at my wrapped wrist and I sigh.

"I wasn't dreaming afterall." I mumble.

"Unfortunately." Alex says.

"You're up, thought you were sleeping."

"Nope."

"Watching me sleep huh?" I laugh.

He chuckles and nods.

"Is that fun?" I laugh, shifting onto my side and facing him.

"It is."

"And tell me, why is that fun?"

He shrugs with a half smile.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes." He adds and I blush a little.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I was this time."

"Oh but you were."

"Noooo."

"Yes you were." Alex chuckles.

"Proof?"

"Well you were sleeping so how can I prove it to you?"

"Exactly."

He shakes his head in amusement.

"I think I should get up and change now." I say, starting to get out of bed.

"Nooooo." He whines, pulling me back to him.

"I need to get up and change."

"Not now."

"Yes." I say, pulling on his arms.

"No." Alex holds his arms as tight as he dares.

"You're awfully grabby this morning."

"This wouldn't be because of what happened yesterday would it?" I ask.

"...maybe..." He says, buring his face in my neck.

"I'll be fine, I'm only just going into the bathroom. No one's going to pop out and grab me like last night."

"I know. Just don't wanna let go."

"You have to eventually."

"But not right now."

"Fine...I'll stay here for a little bit if it makes you happy."

"Uh-huh."

Meanwhile Mike's already awake, Aly's still sleeping and he too watches her sleep until she wakes up. She slowly opens her eyes and yawns, looking around sleepily before dropping her head back down against Mike's chest.

"Someone's tired still."

"Mmm..."

"How're your arms feeling?"

"A little sore." She mumbles.

"Well at least they don't hurt as bad as last night."

She nods a little.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, no rush to get up or anything."

She snuggles closer and he plays with her hair as she drifts in and out of sleep. He ends up drifting off himself after she did. A few hours later he woke up and she was just coming out of the bathroom from changing after she took a shower. She finishes doing her second braided pigtail and secure it with a tie before looking up.

"Oh hi sleepyhead."

"Hey." He says, stretching after sitting up.

She sits on the bed right beside him.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking that since we have nothing planned business wise today, maybe we could on another date today. You know since we haven't had many of those lately."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"There's this place called RiverParks. I was thinking we could go there. All four of us can go but we can split up and go off on our own of course."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."

"So...what lipgloss do you have on today?" He smiles.

"Cherry." She laughs.

"You know that isn't going to last long on you."

"I didn't think so."

He smirks and then starts leaning in. Aly notices, but stops him.

"Ah, not now."

"Awww.."

"Don't look at me like that."

"But whyyyy."

"I just put it on, you aren't dressed, and we haven't even left the room yet."

"So?"

"Nice try but not yet." She says, tapping his nose.

"Aw man."

"You'll live. You'll get it faster if you get going."

He looks at her for a few seconds, before scrambling out of bed, grabbing clothes and rushing into the bathroom to chage. Aly just laughs.

"No rush or anything!" She yells.

She scooches to sit against the headboard, giggling. Then she hears a lot of noise coming from the bathroom.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't hurt yourself!"

"I won't!"

She shakes her head in amusement. After a while the noise stops, the door opens and he walks out.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" She asks laughing.

"I was rushing...I was dropping the stuff to do my hair."

"Oh." She giggles.

"I'm good though."

"If you say so."

"But I do think I deserve something now." He says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

She laughs and leans over, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly. He tastes the cherry after she pulls away.

"I think I need more."

"Later."

"Torture me much?" He laughs.

"Got to work for it." She says with a laugh.

"You're evil."

"You love it."

"Come on, get up." He says, standing back up.

She raises one eyebrow but slides off the bed and stands up.

"Let's go get breakfast. When we come back, Carly and Alex should be up by then. After that we can all talk to Vince about you and Carly's stalker situation."

"Okay." She agrees.

She gets her hat and puts it on before getting her sweatshirt. He grabs his sweatshirt as well, and then they both leave after he puts it on. Meanwhile I wake back up, having fallen asleep laying there with Alex. I look around and realize that the shower is going. I decide to be lazy and continue to lay there, staring at the ceiling. Alex comes out dressed and raises an eyebrow.

"You alright?"

I turn my head to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's called being lazy."

"Well if you get up, we can go get some breakfast." He chuckles.

"I am up..." I sing.

"Up and dressed." He corrects.

"You're going to have to make me..." I laugh, teasingly.

Alex reaches out and holds his hand over my stomach.

"Don't make me do it."

"Don't you dare." I narrow my eyes jokingly.

"I'm gonna do it if you don't get up."

"No you're not."

He then starts tickling me.

"No, stop." I laugh, then grabbing his hand.

"Are you gonna get up?"

"Of course I am you goof."

He laughs and stops, letting me get up off the bed. I walk over to my bag and grab clothes out of it and anything else I needed, heading into the bathroom to change. Alex sits on the bed and waits for me. After changing and whatnot, I walk out and put my pajamas into my bag.

"There, I'm dressed...happy now?" I laugh.

"Very." Alex chuckles.

"Now how about breakfast?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I agree, grabbing a sweatshirt.

He grabs his and we leave to find a place to eat. In the meantime, Aly and Mike are just finishing up and getting ready to head back. They're walking back to the car and she pulls out her lipgloss to reapply it.

"There you go with torturing me again."

She giggles while putting it on.

"I will get that off you know."

"I know."

"But you still have to wait."

He pouts and she laughs.

"Sorry, but it's not gonna be that easy like last night."

"Awww..."

"You'll live."

He mumbles under his breath.

"Oh stop complaining."

They reach the car and she stops before going to her side and leans up.

"It's going to make it even more worth it you know." She says lightly in his ear before skipping over to her door.

He stands there stunned for a minute, before shaking his head and getting into the car. Aly's sitting in her seat, giggling.

"You think this is funny huh?"

She nods while still giggling.

"I'll get you back for this torture."

"Bring it."

"Oh it's on."

"Alright then."

Then they start to head back to the hotel. Alex and I are finishing up ourselves.

"Time to head back and see if there's any plans." Alex says as we walk back to thr car.

"That and I think we're all talking to Vince about me and Aly's stalker situation."

"Ah right."

"Hopefully he'll do something. I don't want another incident like this..." I say, pointing to my wrist and getting into the car.

"He will, I'm sure."

I nod and then we head back to the hotel ourselves. Mike and Aly are laying on the bed in their room watching tv when the connecting door pops open after a brief knock.

"Hey." I say, walking in.

"Hey." Mike and I both say.

"So are we ready to get the stalker situation dealt with?"

"Yeah."

"Your phone or mine?" I ask Aly.

"We can do mine."

"Alright." I say, moving so Alex can walk in and he shuts the door.

Alex and I both sit on the bed near them and Aly dials the number. A secretary answers and she asks to speak with Vince. She puts her on hold for a minute and Aly switches the phone to speaker. Not too long afterwards we hear Vince pick up.

"Hello?"

"Vince? Hey, it's Mike Mizanin." Mike answers.

"Hey Mike, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm sitting here with Carly, Alyssa and Alex and we have a growing issue to talk to you about."

"I don't like the sound of that. What's the problem?"

"Well we're having problems with the following people. Justin Gabriel, John Morrison, Drew McIntyre, Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. You see they're kind of stalking Carly and Alyssa and last night Wade and Gabriel went a little too far."

"What happened last night?"

"Well after Alex and I interrupted Todd Grisham for a quick little interview, we were walking back to one of the lounge rooms and Corre snuck up on the girls and basically kidnapped them. They both suffered physical damage. Wade had slapped Alyssa across the face and he also sprained and bruised Carly's wrist while taking her to another room. Alyssa's arms also hurt from the bearhug from Ezekiel."

"It isn't the only incident either. We've had other things happen too." Aly speaks up.

"Tell me everything that has happened."

We go back to the beginning and work through everything.

"It's just been nonstop, and honestly we don't feel safe anymore."

"We can't go anywhere alone and even when we go on vacation, we still get followed."

"We were hoping that maybe you could do something about it, that is if you can."

"Well I appreciate you telling me about this. This is a serious matter, and I will deal with it. As chairman of the company, I have to make sure everyone is safe. None of those men should've laid on either of you two girls. You have my word that something will be done about this."

"Thank you."

"Alright, you four have a good day."

"You too." We say before hanging up.

"Well we can breath a sigh of relief now."

"Yeah." Aly agrees, leaning back into Mike.

"So what're we doing today?"

Mike tells Alex and myself about RiverParks.

"Oooh, sounds fun."

"Sounds good to me." Alex agrees.

"Well we'll let you two relax for now, just come get us when it's time to go."

"Alright."

Alex and I walk back into our room and close the connecting door.

"You know all morning I could smell strawberry." Alex comments out of nowhere.

I giggle and pull out my lipgloss, waving it in front of his face.

"So that's what it was."

"Uh-huh."

"What can I say, I like strawberry." I add.

Alex suddenly pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Me too." He comments, licking his lips after he pulls away.

"And you say Aly and I are like twins."

He chuckles.

"And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I want more."

"I don't know..." I trail off teasingly.

"Carebear..."

"What?" I giggle.

"You're killing me here..."

I laugh.

"Then I'm doing my job." I say, putting the lipgloss back into my pocket and walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.

Alex walks over.

"Carrrrlllllyyyy." He whines.

"Aleeexxxx." I mock, giggling.

"Please?"

"Desperate are we?"

He gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no...not that..."

He keeps doing it.

"Now you're the one who's killing me."

He doesn't let up and I give in, pulling out the lipgloss and putting it on again.

"There I gave in."

Alex grins and pulls me into another kiss. He pulls back once again, licking the strawberry off his lips again.

"You're a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Now no more for a while."

"Aww.."

"If you're lucky you might get more later."

Alex grins.

"Now if you don't mind...I need to put more back on." I comment and he groans.

"Oh cut it out, you'll live." I add, and he sighs.

"Relax okay?"

"...'kay."

"Love you." I say, kissing him quickly.

"Love you too."

Meanwhile, Mike has taken his attention away from the tv and focused all of his attention on Aly. She's not looking at him, trying really hard to keep a straight face. He keeps his eyes on her, and slowly moves his face closer, not blinking. She sneakily reaches over abd before he can blink, she smacks him with a pillow.

"Heyyyy!" He exclaims and she busts up laughing.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know."

"Just felt like it?"

"Yup."

"Well you know what this means right?"

She looks at him warily. He stares at her and then stars tickling her.

"Nooo!" She laughs, squirming.

"This is what you get for hitting me with a pillow." He laughs.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" She gasps through her laughter.

"Positive now?"

Aly nods vigorously. He smiles and stops, letting her breathe. She lays there and catches her breath.

"You good now?"

She nods a little.

"Good, just remember what's to come after you hit me with a pillow again."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now...you know what I want...I've waited enough."

She looks up at him and giggles.

"You going to stop me this time and make me wait longer?" He asks and she pretends to

think about it.

"Oh come on..."

"I'm just teasing." She laughs.

"You're killing me Lyssa."

"I tease you because I love you."

"Well if you really loved me, you let me taste the cherry."

"Am I putting up a fight?"

"No, but you can trick me."

"It's not, I promise." She giggles.

"Good." He smiles.

She watches, giggling quietly as he moves to hover over her. He wastes no time like he was doing last night. This time he just instantly attaches his lips to hers. She pulls him down to be closer and match his intensity. He chuckles against her lips as she does that and keeps continuing on with getting all the cherry off. She leaves her eyes closed when he pulls away.

"I think I got it all."

"...uh-huh..."

"Got dazed again didn't you?"

She nods slowly.

"Then I did my job." He says, going back over to his spot on the bed next to her.

"You're evil." She mutters.

"Just returning the favor." Mike chuckles.

"And returning the favor has left me somewhat speechless."

Mike laughs.

"Love you too." He adds and she rolls over to lay against him.

"I love you." She kisses the corner of his mouth lightly.

Then they both lay there for a while, before Mike decides that we should get going to the RiverParks. He sends me a text and we all meet outside the room. Then we leave and head to the RiverParks. Once we get there, we get out and then go off on our own and deciding to meet back at the car when the sun starts going down. I walk down the path, hand in hand with Alex.

"Well, the view is nice."

"Yeah, its nice to get outside without having to worry about snow."

"Evil white stuff that should die unless it's Christmas or New Years."

"Agreed." Alex chuckles.

"Oh and don't forget about ice, that needs to die too."

"Yes, that too." He laughs.

"The winter season will be over before we know it though, can't wait for that."

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about being snowed in and what not."

"That too."

"And before we know it it'll be summer..."

"That's why I love Florida, summer year round no matter what season it is."

"I love that too but something else has my attention this summer."

"I know...the wedding."

"Exactly." He says and kisses my forehead.

"I can't wait to make you my wife."

"And I can't wait for you to become my husband. But on the topic of the wedding, we have to start looking for a planner."

"Right."

"If not by the end of this month, then definately next month. These next few months are going to go by like that."

"Yeah they are."

"So much to do."

"We'll be fine."

"I know, but you also know that it's natural instinct for me to worry."

"I know."

"I'll be more stressed out than you."

"Probably but I'll be able to soothe you better if I'm not as stressed."

"With those distracting ways of yours?" I laugh.

"But of course." Alex smirks.

"You and your distractions."

"You know you love them."

"I don't know about that..." I joke and he raises an eyebrow.

"No, you do love them."

"Oh do I?" I ask, giggling.

"Yes...you do."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe it's the fact that you get all nervous and everything when I'm extremely close to you."

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? Your eyes tell a different story when you're braced against a wall."

"Nu-uh."

"Do I have to demonstrate?"

I raise an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"There's no walls around here, so you're out of luck if you were going to demonstrate."

"There's trees." He smirks.

"Again...I don't get nervous. The only time I was nervous, was when I first met you."

"Oh really."

"Yes." I state firmly.

I get close to a big tree and Alex backs me into it.

"Not nervous." I comment.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"Depends on what this IT is that you're talking about."

"The look I'm seeing in your eyes."

"Look? There's no look." I deny, looking away from him.

"Yes there is." Alex says as he turns my face back to his.

"Have you forgotten that I can see right through you? You can't hide or deny anything...I know the truth." He adds and I flush.

"So it's nerves...case closed." He smirks.

I go to protest but Alex covers my lips with his. I manage to push myself off the tree in the meantime and I pull away, slipping away under his arm and away from him. He opens his eyes and sees me gone and he starts looking around. I whistle to get his attention.

"Hey!"

"I'm sneaky like that."

He laughs and comes after me.

"Ahhh no!" I laugh, running away and he chases after me.

Meanwhile Aly and Mike are also walking along a path, hand in hand. She's holding her camera in her other hand, taking pictures.

"You know, everything around here is really pretty." She comments.

"Yeah." Mike agrees, looking at her instead of the surroundings.

"What?" She asks, noticing him staring.

"The only pretty thing or well more like beautiful thing that I can see right now is you." He compliments and she flushes.

"Definately can't wait until the summer." He comments, she smiles and nods.

"In a few months you'll be Mrs. Mizanin."

"Can't wait." She kisses his cheek.

"We'll have to find a planner soon."

"Yeah we still have a lot to do."

"We'll get it done."

"Hopefully." She mumbles.

"Hey, we definately WILL get everything done."

"Sorry, you know I worry."

"I know." He nods.

"I am excited though." She adds, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I'm excited too." He smiles.

"6 more months." She lifts up and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Yup, and those 6 months will fly by before we even realize it."

"Right."

"I mean look at this month, it's almost over."

"True, time is passing by. We could blink and it'll be mine and Alex's birthdays." She says,

laughing a little.

"Haha, very true."

"And speaking of mine, I think we'll be in France."

"How do you know that? I don't even know the schedule for April yet."

"I was looking. They updated it."

"Oh ok."

"My first birthday out of the States."

"I'll be sure to plan something special for you too." He smiles.

"Nothing big." She warns.

"Don't worry it won't be big."

"Good."

"But of course it will be a surprise."

"I figured as much." She says amusedly.

She then shuts her camera off and puts it in the zipper pocket of her jacket before she stops walking. Mike stops in confusion, looking at her curiously. She grins mischieviously and leans up to press her lips to his. She lingers for a minute before backing away and jogging backwards, giggling.

"Ohhh you did not just go there."

She laughs and takes out her lipgloss, putting it on tauntingly.

"Oh, that's it." He says, going after her.

"Eep!" She giggles and runs.

"You can't run forever!" He yells, running after her laughing.

"I can try!"

"You'll most likely fail."

She runs by some trees and trips over an exposed root, falling and catching herself against the next tree.

"Oof."

"You okay?" He asks, catching up.

"Yeah. I just tripped over that stupid root."

"I think running may be a bad idea around these trees."

"Probably not a good idea." She agrees after pushing off the tree.

"It'd be better in a wide open field, not by trees."

"Right."

"Too bad there is no wide open field."

"Uh-huh." She agrees, beginning to move back to the path.

"Raincheck on the chasing after you."

"Okay." She laughs.

"I will get you next time."

"Mmhmm, if you say so."

Then all of a sudden I rush past them.

"Hi...bye!"

"What the-" I laugh and then Alex runs by.

"I'm gonna get you!" He yells.

"You've been saying that for the past 5 minutes now!" I yell back, he growls and runs faster.

Aly and Mike watch and Alex ends up catching up to me, grabbing me and we go tumbling onto the grass.

"Nice one." She laughs as she starts to walk past Mike.

"You okay?" She yells to me, laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go." She says to Mike, he agrees and follows her.

"Alright, you got me." I say, catching my breath from running.

"I told you." Alex says, hovering over me.

"Yes, but it took you long enough." I laugh.

"I was letting you win." He chuckles.

"Uh-huh..."

"Now I think it's time for you to finish what we started." He continues, leaning down and getting close enough that I feel his lips brush against mine when he speaks.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes."

"And what if I don't want to?" I challenge, raising an eyebrow.

"Too bad." He says and seals his lips against mine.

"You just can't get enough can you?" I mumble after a while.

"Never." He chuckles.

Meanwhile Aly and Mike continue walking along, this tmie his arm is around her. She nonchalantly slides her arm around his waist, tucking her hand into one of the back pokcets of his jeans. He then looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Having fun with that?" He asks.

"Yup."

"I think you have too much fun with that." He laughs, and she giggles.

"You love the jeans, I know."

"Yes I do."

"Maybe I should wear them more often..."

"You should." She agrees.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it."

"You were jeans more often and I'll wear lipgloss more often." She says.

He thinks about it fora bit.

"Deal." He immediately says.

"I figured you'd agree to that." She laughs.

"Of course I'd agree to that."

"Because you love taking my lipgloss off."

"Well you wear the best kinds."

She giggles and rubs her lis together which causes the smell of cherry to reach Mike.

"Such as...that kind...so good." He comments and she laughs.

"Torture I tell you, torture."

"I'm not stopping you right now." Aly points out in amusement.

"I know." He nods.

"Just saying."

"I think I can wait until later, not that tempted right now."

"I'm surprised." She giggles.

"I can handle it...trust me."

"If you say so."

"If I can't handle it, you know what will happen anyway." He adds, she laughs and nods.

"Oh look a squirrel." Mike points.

"...in it's natural habitat." She points out amusedly.

"What?" He laughs.

"You act surprised that there are squirrels. This is their natural habitat hun." She laughs.

"I was not acting surprised, I was pointing out a squirrel."

"If you say so."

"I've seen squirrels before, FYI." He comments, and she snickers.

"Squirrels are cute, what can I say..."

"Whatever you say babe."

"You don't believe me..." He narrows his eyes.

"I never said that." She giggles.

"But it was implied..."

She shrugs a little, still giggling. We all do our own thing and eventually the sun started

going down. I decided that I wanted to wait until after the sun went down to go back to the car. Mike and Aly end up doing the same. We all watch the sunset from our respective spots. After watching the sunset from our spots, we start heading back to the car but basically take our time. Only because we're all in no rush really to get back. We finally get back to the car.

"So what're we doing now?" I ask, before anyone gets into the car.

"Going out to dinner." Mike and Alex say at the same time.

We look between them with raised eyebrows.

"That was weird." Aly comments.

"Totally." I agree.

"We're going back to the hotel so everyone can change. We're going somewhere nice." Mike

explains.

"So that means semi-dressy clothes, got you."

We all climb into the car and go back to the hotel. Once we get back, we go up and into our rooms and start looking for something to change into.

"Hmmm, what to wear.." I mumble, looking through my bag.

"Ah, this." I say, grabbing what I need and heading into the bathroom.

Alex waits for me as usual after changing himself and sitting on the bed. I change into a white skirt and a black top, along with my jewelry which consisted of my engagement and promise rings, black and silver bracelets and teardrop earrings. I did my hair next, curling the bottom parts of it, then applied my makeup which was silver eyeshadow, my strawberry lipgloss. And to top it all off, black nail polish. I come out of the bathroom after finishing up everything and go over to my bag to put my other clothes in and search for shoes to match what I'm wearing.

"...whoa..."

I quietly snicker to myself, hearing him say that. I finally find shoes that match with my outfit and quickly slip them on.

"You look...wow..." Alex says as he gets up.

"Why thank you." I smile, turning around.

"I love you." He drops a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you too."

"You got that strawberry on again..."

"Yes." I giggle.

"But this is now the 4th time of tasting it, I think you've had enough." I add.

"Aw."

"Otherwise you're going to overload on strawberry, maybe go crazy even."

"Somehow I don't think I'd mind." Alex says wryly.

"Well we can't have you going crazy."

"I'm already crazy." He shrugs.

"How are you already crazy?"

"Crazy over you." He grins.

"Crazy since day one?"

"Yup."

I smile and kiss him lightly.

"Alright Mr. Crazy For Me, let's get going."

He chuckles and agrees. We grab our jackets and head out into the hall to wait for Aly and Mike. She comes out of the bathroom, fixing the clasp on her bracelet while walking over to where her shoes are.

"...wow..." She hears Mike say.

She giggles faintly and puts her shoes on. When she turns around, Mike is still standing

there, staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You just look...amazing."

"Well thank you."

"Now, how do I look?" He asks, posing and she laughs.

"You look handsome." She assures him.

"Of course I do." He chuckles.

"Alright Casanova, we should get going." Aly says, picking up her jacket.

They meet Alex and myself out in the hall.

"All ready to go?"

"Yup."

We then make our way out to the car. We get into the car and then head off to the restaurant. We get there and are seated pretty quickly. The waiter comes and takes our drink orders before leaving us to browse the menu. After deciding, we sit there and talk amongst ourselves, while we wait for the drinks and to order the food.

"I wonder what Vince is going to do about the stalkers.." Aly muses.

"Hopefully a restraining order."

"I hope so."

"Or something like if they come within a certain distance of us or touch us, they'll be

suspended or whatever."

"That would work too." She agrees.

"Although I don't think that stuff would work if any matches are made...like tag team matches or whatever."

"Not if he words it a certain way." Mike says.

"True."

"Well I'm just glad something is going to be done about it."

"It's about time."

"We can actually feel safe in the arena for once."

"Finally."

"I agree."

"How's the wrist feeling?" Aly asks.

"Well it hurts less than last night that's for sure...I can move it."

"That's good."

"I did have trouble sleeping last night because of it actually."

"Well hopefully it'll be easier now."

"Hopefully."

"How are your arms?" I ask in return.

"Still a little twinge-y and sore but not as bad as yesterday."

"That's good."

"I still want to give Barrett a beating." Mike mumbles.

"Well hopefully you'll be able to soon."

"I'm helping." Alex adds.

"2 on 1 handicap match..."

"Right." Mike nods.

While we're talking, our drinks come and we pause the conversation to order our food. We pick the conversation back up once the waiter leaves.

"But that would also mean that you two would have to stay backstage, unless you sit with Lawler and Cole." Alex adds.

"Which we would."

"We all know that Michael Cole wouldn't let anything happen to us." I laugh, then Mike and Alex laugh.

"Jerry, we could care less about since he has no respect for either of you." Aly adds.

"Right." Mike nods.

Eventually the food comes and eat, and talk occasionally. We finish and pay the check before heading back out to the car.

"So anything else you've planned for us?" Aly asks.

"No not really. We assumed that you girls wouldn't want to be outside when its cold." Alex

says.

"Good thinking, considering what we're wearing."

They nod, chuckling. We all get into the car and head back to the hotel.

"Ahhhh warmth." I say, as Alex and I walk into our room.

"If you were cold you could have told me. You know I can keep you warm." Alex says in

amusement.

"I know, but there's only one part of me that would be cold."

He raises an eyebrow.

"What part of my skin would be exposed to the cold if we were still outside right now?"

He puts his hands on my cheeks.

"Okay yes that, but that's not the only thing."

"Your neck, hands and legs." He adds.

"Yes all of those...just simply telling you why I would be cold. I'm good now."

"Okay." He chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"But one thing..." He trails off, then wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm not letting go."

"Alex, I'm going to need to change." I laugh.

"And not to mention...I still have my jacket on." I add and he pouts.

"There'll be plenty of cuddling when we go to bed."

"...okay." He reluctantly lets me go.

"You'll live..." I laugh, patting the top of his head.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Don't be getting pouty on me, happy face."

"Go change." He chuckles.

"Much better." I say, grabbing my pajamas from my bag and changing.

Once I change, I come back out and practically jump onto the bed.

"Energetic much?" Alex laughs.

"I'm not that energetic."

"I'm teasing love."

"Uh-huh..."

He pulls me over to him.

"Night."

"Night love."

Meanwhile Aly's just come out of the bathroom from changing herself, and she climbs into bed next to Mike.

"Today was fun." She says, burrowing close to him.

"Yes it was." He agrees.

"We should make more time to do those kind of things."

"Definately."

She pops her lips randomly and the smell of cherry spreads through the air.

"You're still wearing that aren't you?"

She giggles.

"One last chance before we go to sleep." She taunts and then looks up at him challengingly.

"Alright, but one kiss."

She agrees as he leans down. He kisses her lightly, but lingers there for a while. She sneaks her arms up and pulls him down, meshing their lips together again. He smirks into the kiss, knowing that was what she was going to do. She finally lets him go, releasing the kiss.

"Better."

"You good now?" He asks, chuckling.

"Uh-huh." She smiles.

"Good." He says, laying down in his spot.

"Night, love you." She says after snuggling back up to him.

"Night, love you too."


	137. Raw Before Royal Rumble

This Sunday is the Royal Rumble, time sure flies fast. We're now in Detroit, Michigan for Monday Night Raw and it's particularly cold. God, I hate winter sometimes and I can't wait until summer comes around. We're leaving soon for the show and we're all getting ready. I decided to wear jeans since it's so cold I don't want to freeze my butt off when I step outside. After we all were ready, we met out in the hallway as usual and then went down to the car, heading to the show. When we walked into the arena, we immediately saw the Corre but when they saw us they kept their distance. We headed to the usual room and hung out until the show started. After the intro started and the pyros went off, some of the matchups for tonight were shown. First was Mike against Edge in a champion vs champion match, then it was Aly vs Melina in a match for the Diva's Championship.

"Ought to be an interesting night." Aly comments.

"That it should." I nod in agreement.

Then as the music fades, Edge's plays and he walks out and down the ramp, getting into the ring.

"Oh great..." I roll my eyes.

"Do we really have to listen to him? He's way too chatty." Aly complains.

"Let's hope someone comes out and interrupts him quicker than before."

"I hope so."

The music fades and he stands there in the ring for a bit with a mic in his hand, then starts talking.

"Miz Miz Miz, you know what I don't feel like doing tonight? Waiting." He says, taking his shirt off and revealing tape wrapped around him.

"Well too bad." Aly scoffs.

"Yeah you know what, I've never liked waiting...I've never had a lot of patience. I don't like waiting at the DMV, I don't like waiting for the guy in front of me in the supermarket to pay by check. I don't like waiting in line at the airport metal detector for the guy in front of me, suddenly realize his belt...that's made of metal is in fact made of metal."

"Okay that part was kind of funny." I say and everyone agrees.

"I...I'm sick of waiting in vain mind you for Michael Cole to suddenly stop being a tool."

"Glad your back." Cole retorts sarcastically.

"Hahaaaa, he called him a tool again." Aly snickers.

"And I certainly don't feel like waiting right now. So Miz, I'll tell you what...why don't you just come out here right now so we can get this champion..." He's cut off by the GM ding.

"Can I have your attention please? I've just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. You've missed this haven't you?"

"This should be good."

"And I quote. Edge, I know you're very anxious to have your champion vs champion match against the Miz. But I've officially scheduled that attraction for later tonight. Fortunately for you, I haven't forgotten about the disrespect you've shown me when you were a part of the Raw roster. That's why I have arranged for a special exhibition right now. Edge...whichever of these three men throws you over the top rope, will earn the adventageous position of number 40 in this Sunday's Royal Rumble match. Ring the bell please."

"Nice!" I say.

All three participants come out, but the first one we see is Jack Swagger who is immediately speared as he gets into the ring. Then in slides Drew who's punched repeatedly by Edge, followed by Tyson Kidd who ends up kicking Edge in the face. But in the end of course, Edge wins.

"Bleh."

"Well...thank you very much anonymous Raw general manager. Thank you for uh...thank you for gettingy juices flowing. And I'll go to the back and get ready for my match with the Miz, but first I...I thought maybe I'd like to do something." Edge says, starting to get out of the ring.

"Something I did last time on this show. Who here...who here wants to see a smashed laptop computer?" Edge asks the crowd and of course the crowd goes nuts.

He sets the mic down and gets down onto the floor, staring at the computer. Cole gets up from where he was sitting and goes to stop Edge, telling him not to touch the computer. Edge walks closer to Cole with those crazy eyes of his, but before he could get any closer the Nexus' music plays and out walks CM Punk and the rest of Nexus.

"Oh boy."

They get into the ring and McGillicutty grabs a mic and hands it to Punk.

"In this world only the strong survive. And the strong survive just not survive from being strong, they survive just from sheer willpower...the strong survive because they evolve. Last week it was announced that the Royal Rumble match will now have 40 superstars, making it the biggest Royal Rumble match in the history of the Royal Rumble. So as I See my surrounding change I adapt, because I'm strong. I see the Royal Rumble expand, so the new Nexus evolves."

"He talks as much as Edge does." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Last week you saw the new Nexus expand, with the inclusion of this man. Handpicked by myself, from Cardiff Wales ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Mason Ryan." Everyone boos of course and Punk hands the mic to Ryan.

"I only have one thing to say...faith." He says, then hands the mic back to Punk.

"Oooookay."

"Alrighty then..."

"Faith...I don't think I could've said more eloquently...faith. These men you see before you in this ring are bonded by faith, and unlike John Cena. And unlike that faithless, fake, poor man's Nexus on Smackdown the Corre...our faith come Sunday night will be rewarded. Because we will unite for the common good. We will unite for one common goal and that is to see yours truely...me the faithful CM Punk become the winner of the 2011 Royal Rumble match."

"Pfftt whatever."

"When I win the 2011 Royal Rumble match, not only will I go on to main event Wrestlemania...but the new Nexus will become THE most powerful group that the WWE Universe has ever laid their eyes on." He's stopped by Corre's music playing and they walk out too.

"Ohhhh man. This could get ugly."

They all get into the ring and Wade grabs a mic as well.

"Let's just clarify something Punk. The only poor man's Nexus is this shower rubbish standing in front of me right now. See the Corre...we're nothing like the Nexus. This is not some brainwashing dictatorship, this is about four equals."

Then Ezekiel takes the mic from Wade.

"And while at the Royal Rumble, the four of us will try to win the match for ourselves. We will unite...we will unite in making sure we eliminate you CM Punk."

"I hope they all get eliminated." Aly comments and I nod in agreement.

Ezekiel stares down Punk, but Ryan steps in and stares Ezekiel down instead. They stare at eachother until the GM ding sounds for the second time tonight.

"And I quote. If I'm going to give Smackdown superstars an open invitation to come to Raw, they're going to have to play by my rules. With Teddy Long unfortunately sidelined, I alone have the authority to make this very special match. Tonight on Raw, Corre member and former leader of the Nexus Wade Barrett will face the current leader of the new Nexus CM Punk. The stakes are high, because whoever loses will see himself and his entire group out of the Royal Rumble match."

"Nice!"

"And gentlemen...gentlemen one last thing. The special guest referre for this Barrett vs Punk match tonight will be someone you're both extremely familiar with. The guest referee will be...John Cena."

"Um...not sure if that's a good thing or not..."

"It can be either a good thing or a bad thing, depends on how you look at it."

"Yeah."

After the commercial break, the first match of the night was starting. First to walk out was John Morrison and then his partner Mark Henry. They're opponents were Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio. We didn't want to pay any attention to this match and towards the end of the match a stagehand knocked on the door and told you that it was time to get ready for your match against Melina since it was up after the next commercial break.

"Good luck." I say.

"Kick some ass." Alex adds.

"Thanks, I will." Aly smiles as she gets up.

"Want me to come with you or are you all set?" Mike asks.

"I think I'll be alright."

"Alright, but I think you're forgetting something..."

She laughs and kisses him.

"And you'll have to hold onto these." She says handing over her engagement and promise

ring.

"Oh of course." He nods, taking them.

"I'll be back." She smiles and grabs her title before leaving the room.

She heads down to the diva locker room and changes. The tag team match ends and at the same time she and Natalya are walking to the curtain, the tv screen showing it. After the commercial break Melina came out first, followed by Aly after she got into the ring. Aly got into the ring and handed the title to the ref, who held it up for the crowd to see. He hands it to someone ringside and then the bell rings, signalling the start of the match.

Aly and Melina circle eachother then lock up, Melina pushing her into the ropes. She holds her there, the ref telling her to let her go. Then all of a sudden Melina just lunged at Aly's midsection, sending her falling backwards and outside the ring.

"Ow." I comment.

Melina then slaps her and throws her back into the ring, getting back in herself. She then grabs Aly's head and slams it against the mat, face first. She pulls her back by her hair, slamming her face first back to the apron. She picks her up by her hair again and then kicks her back down, her face hitting the apron again. She rolls Aly over and goes for the pin, but Aly kicks out and Melina gets frustrated. Melina then gets her in a submission move and holds it for a while.

"Come in Windy." Alex comments.

Aly is then able to stand up and when she does she rushes over to the corner and slams Melina into it, making her let go of her.

"There you go." Mike comments next.

Aly elbows Melina, which makes her slide down into the corner. She stands up and Aly runs and elbows her in the face again. She repeatedly elbows her until the ref tell her to back up and get her out of the corner. She runs at Melina, but she jumps up and wraps her ankles around Aly's neck and screams while kicking her on the top of the head.

"Look out..." Mike says as Melina runs at Aly.

It's like Aly heard him because she turned around and flipped Melina over with one arm. She then grabs Melina and throws her across the ring by her hair. She goes to clothesline her but Melina counters and knocks her down instead.

"Come on..." Mike mutters.

"Get up Windy." Alex adds.

"You got this." I continue.

Melina then goes over and kicks her in the gut once. She grabs her legs and does it again, followed by a leg drop. But Aly manages to grab that leg and somehow get into her submission move, pulling Melina away from the ropes.

"Come on tap!" I yell.

"You've got this, keep her in that!" Mike adds.

Melina ends up tapping out, Aly is still the Diva's champion. Her celebration is cut short by LayCool's music. Aly scowls and stares them down from the turnbuckle.

"Cut our music Mr. Music Man. Hellooo, cut our music. Oh ya'll just calm down, stop getting so flustered. We actually have some good news...Lay would you do the honors?"

"Of course...Sadie, in six days you're finally going to lose some weight."

"Yay Sadie." They both say in a little singing voice and giggling.

"But don't get too excited Sadie, I mean honestly you'll probably have to shop in the plus size division for...well probably for the rest of your life..."

She gets down from the turnbuckle and gets a mic.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I think that at 130 pounds, I weigh less than both of you and if anyone is shopping in the plus size section...its you."

"You know what, that's beside the point. The good news is we're not talking about actual bodyweight. You'll never look like us silly."

"Of course not."

"Duh." They both say again.

"Good because honestly, who would want to."

"Well we're talking about our Diva's title. Real talk Chelle...we never got our championship rematch."

"Exactly. That's why this Sunday at the Royal Rumble pay per view, we're going to bring the Diva's division back from being classless to being..."

"Flawless." They say together again and then their music plays, and they walk backstage.

She tosses the mic to one of the attendants and holds onto her title as she gets out of the ring and heads backstage. She heads back to the locker room to change back into her regular clothes and when she was starting to come back to the room, I was walking down the hall towards her.

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey, Mike said we should meet him and Alex by the locker room since his match against Edge is coming up soon. They're getting ready for it."

"Alright." She nods and we walk that way.

They come out just as we reach the locker room, and then when we look down the hall it looks like John is doing an interview with Josh Matthews, so we get a little closer so we could hear and watch.

"He looks kind of mad." Aly whispers to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time...John Cena!"

John comes up and hits him hard across the back and he cringes in pain.

"John what's your mindset going to be tonight when you're the special guest referee for Raw's main event?"

"Well Josh as a distinguished and decorative WWE official I have always been known for doing the right thing. Tonight will be no different. I don't know what's going to happen but if CM should win I have faith that in the Royal Rumble match I will personally eliminate each and every member of the new Nexus."

"I hope he does." I say.

"And if Wade Barrett should win, well then...I have to deal with the Corre. Spelled C-O-R-R-E, there's an extra 'R'. I found out earlier today that 'R' stands for..."

"Really?" Mike says as we follow him, walking up to the otherside of Josh.

"No.."

"Really?"

Aly and I exchange looks.

"That's not what it stands for, it stands for...rectum, which is completely appropriate right now." John smiles.

Mike and Alex look at each other and laugh the same exact way and at the same exact time...a twin laugh and then stop immediately. Aly and I both have to bite our tongue to keep from laughing.

"Have you been watching The Shining?" John mutters.

"That's cute Cena. And I can't believe your attitude regarding the Royal Rumble match. What you, CM Punk, John Morrison, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, and everybody else needs to realize that winning the Royal Rumble match could be the worst thing that's ever happened to you. Should you choose to face me, or did you not see what I did to Randy Orton last week? Did you not see how I gave Randy Orton the world's worst beating of his life. Simular to the one I'm going to give that second rated excuse for a champion, Edge right now."

"Please...right now...try and give me the worst beating of my life."

"Not yet...not yet Cena."

"Oh...great. Then you bogarted your way in here without anything to talk about. Which means you and I need something to talk about. How's this...you lose at the Royal Rumble and Randy Orton's the WWE Champion. You lose your rematch, you don't make it to Wrestlemania. And you two must see your way to a shower...you smell like raw sewage." John says, walking away.

Aly and I exchange a look of 'what is he talking about, no they don't'. Mike then takes the mic away from Josh.

"Do you think I'm going to lose at the Royal Rumble?"

"Well actually..."

"Actually...I really don't care. Get out." He says to Josh and he leaves.

"Do you all think I'm going to lose at the Royal Rumble? Do you all think that Randy Orton is going to beat me?" Mike asks and then looks at Alex.

"Is it ready?"

"All set. Roll the footage of the most must see champion in WWE history."

Then of course they play the footage and we walk away from the camera and start heading to the curtain for the match. Aly drops back to walk by me.

"Okay so that laugh earlier was hilarious."

"Funny, cute, but yet a little creepy."

"One of those evil, creepy maniacal laughs haha."

"I know right?"

We get to the curtain and wait for the time to go out, and out of nowhere you and I both laugh at the same time because we were thinking of something funny. Mike and Alex turn and look at us, finding that we're doing a twin laugh of our own. We see them looking at us and we stop, but stiffling any giggles that are trying to get out.

"What?" We ask them, still trying to stifle our laughter.

"Was that a sort of twin laugh?"

"...maybe..."

"You're one to talk about twin laughs though." I snicker.

"Yours was funnier by far." Aly adds.

"For sure." I agree.

"I almost started laughing when you two did that." She comments.

"She also said that it was funny, cute, but a little creepy." I laugh and they look at her.

"Well it was!"

"Sounded like one of those creepy, maniacal laughs."

Mike and Alex chuckle. As soon as the footage was done playing, Mike's music played and we all walked out. After posing, we walk down the ramp with them and we get into the ring with Alex and Mike holding the ropes of course. Mike and Alex pose on the turnbuckles. He jumps down and walks over to Alex, Aly and myself and we wait for Edge's music to play. While we wait, Mike whispers in Alex's ear like always and then steps away. I just glare at Edge as he walks down the ramp and gets into the ring, due to the fact of him spearing Alex on last week's Smackdown. After the music fades and the lights come back on, Mike and Edge both raise their titles and then Dolph Ziggler's music plays and out he walks with Vickie. Aly and I get out of the ring along with Alex and stand ringside with him to watch the match.

The bell rings and they circle each other. Mike goes for a kick but Edge moves out of the way, and they circle eachother again with Mike staring Edge down as if he was his prey. He stares him down and goes for another kick, but Edge moves again. Mike runs and slides, as if he was going for Edge's legs and Edge moved anyway. Mike then goes to kick Edge for a third time but Edge catches his foot and punches him...knocking him down and away. Mike kneels against the ropes and gets up slowly, Edge punching him again so that he spins and leans in the corner. Edge knees and then punches Mike, Mike walking away holding his face. Edge throws him against the ropes and when he comes back, Edge knocks him down. Edge then steadies himself and kicks Mike in the gut, making him go back into another corner. Edge picks him up and then headbutts him. Edge goes to do something, but Mike gets to Edge first and elbows him repeatedly before punching him.

Mike backs up and goes for another kick but Edge moves out of the way and back up. They both circle again, lock hands and then Edge twists the arm of Mike. Mike tries to reverse, but instead starts elbowing Edge in the side of the head to make him let go. He ends up letting go and Mike goes behind him and wraps his arms around his gut trying to send him flying backwards...but it's not going to work. Edge counters and flips Mike over instead. As Mike gets up, Edge runs and sends him over the top rope and onto the floor. Alex goes running around the ring over to Mike and tells him that he's got to get up. We do go to a commercial and it didn't look too good for Mike at all. When we came back Edge still has the advanatge in the match. Edge goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out at 2. They both get up and Edge helps Mike up even more and pushes him against the ropes, where Mike counters and send Edge into the ropes as well. As Edge comes back, Mike runs and knees Edge making him semi flip over and he clutches at his ribs.

Mike goes over and grabs Edge's legs and stomps on his injured ribs. He does it again, but using the ropes this time. Mike goes against the ropes and comes back kicking Edge square in the head. Mike goes for the pin but Edge kicks out. Mike stands over him and pulls his head back by his hair, the ref telling him to watch the hair. Then he wraps his hands around the neck of Edge, the crowd chanting for Edge in the meantime. Edge starts getting up and Mike is trying to keep the hold on him. Edge starts elbowing Mike in the stomach to make him let go and he does, but Mike counters and slams Edge's head backwards onto the apron and backs away. He then repeatedly goes over and kicks him, throwing him against the ropes and Edge retaliates with a swinging neckbreaker.

Edge the backs up into the opposite corner of Mike, setting up for the spear, but before Edge could even get to him Mike rolled out of the ring. We of course stepped back and away so that we wouldn't get hurt. Alex walks around outside the ring with Mike to protect him from Edge who is indeed coming after him. Edge grabs him from behind but Mike hits him in the injured ribs. Then he kicks him and punches him in the head. He plans on throwing Edge into the barrier but at the last second Edge counters and sends Mike into the barrier. Alex keeps his distance of course because if he gets involved then it's DQ for Mike. Edge then takes Mike and throws him back into the ring, then climbs up onto the turnbuckle and waits there for Mike to get up. But Mike gets up immediately and hits him repeatedly. He then climbs up and grabs him, hoping to suplex him off of the top of the turnbuckle but Edge is not letting that happen.

Edge blocks and counters and headbutts Mike, who was sent falling to the apron. Edge waits again as Mike gets up, and then jumps onto him and goes for the pin. But it was no good because Mike kicked out, thank god. Both of them lay there, and then slowly get up. Edge walks over and puts him into one corner then throws him into the other, where his back hits against it and we hear a cry of pain erupt. Edge again throws him in the previous corner, and kicks him a few times before the ref tells him to back up. Mike starts standing up and when Edge runs at him he moves again. Mike took control of the match just as we were going to another commercial, and just as we came back Edge kicked out of a pin and Mike was getting frustrated.

He crawled over and started punching him repeatedly, and went for the pin again. Edge was having control over the match. Much later, Alex started yelling at Edge and distracted him from going after Mike, so Edge started coming after Alex. They were circling the ring until Edge got back up onto the side of it and started getting back in. Mike seized the moment and rolled up Edge going for the pin again, but Edge got out of it. Edge gained his control back after kicking Alex from Mike moving out of the way on the ropes. I rushed over to him of course to make sure he was okay. As Mike was slowly moving in the corner of the ring, Edge was in the other setting up for the spear again.

"Oh no no no..."

Then Dolph Ziggler gets up away from the commentator's desk and he gets involved, stopping the spear but also costing Mike the match.

"I'm just glad Mike didn't get speared." Aly mumbles to me.

Dolph then zig-zagged Edge in the ribs and Alex was now in the ring, trying to help Mike. That's when the crowd went crazy and Randy slides into the ring and immediately starts going after Mike.

"What the hell?"

It takes the ref, Dolph and Alex to pry Randy off of Mike, but Randy attacks Dolph and then goes after Alex. Dolph tries to go after Randy again but Randy does that flipping thing to him. Randy sees Mike trying to escape, but he catches him before he could run away over the barrier and repeatedly punches him.

"Okay he's officially LOST it."

Aly's watching with growing concern. Mike gets back into the ring and crawls away and Alex gets up and tries to get involved again, which ends up with him getting an RKO. Then Dolph rushes in and he gets and RKO as well. Mike had crawled out of the ring gor a brief moment and grabbed the briefcase and when Randy's back was turned he rushed in and slammed the case to the back of leg.

"Come on, get out of there..." Aly mumbles quietly, eyes locked on Mike.

He quickly rolls out of the ring, leaving the briefcase and running around to grab the title, then proceeding to run up the ramp and away from Randy. I've gone over to check on Alex while Aly skirts around the ring, going to Mike's side. She stays at the top of the ramp with him as he squats down holding the title and rubbing at his head where Randy repeatedly was hitting him. She crouches down, alternating between making sure he isn't hurt and glaring at Randy.

"I'm fine." He mutters.

"Let's go before he does anything else."

"Damn him." She grumbles as they head backstage.

Alex and I follow shortly after while we were on commercial break. Of course Aly and Mike got back to the room before us, we walked in a few minutes later.

"You alright DC?" Aly questions while massaging Mike's back and shoulders.

"I'm good." He says, holding a bag of ice to his neck that we grabbed along the way back.

"Effing Randy." Aly mumbles.

"He has to ruin everything...he's a power hungry maniac."

"No kidding." Mike says.

"I guess he doesn't know how to take a chill pill...seriously."

"Not at all."

"Well this night has officially been ruined." I sigh while crossing my arms and sitting on the couch.

"Agreed." Aly mutters.

"You know he's got to stop freaking RKOing you. Because one of these days you're going to get seriously hurt if he does it the wrong way, and I'll be one pissed off person." I say to Alex, anger seeping into my voice.

"Calm down love." He sighs, rubbing my neck gently.

"I'm trying, he just gets me so worked up."

"Let's stop mentioning that ass right now cuz I'm already pissed at him as it is."

"Agreed, if we totally forget about him maybe we'll calm down."

"Hopefully." Alex says.

After the commercial break the screen show Wade waiting to be interviewed.

"Great, another person I can't stand. This is turning out to be a lovely night."

"Night from hell more like it." Aly grumbles.

Wade then talks about Nexus and other things, which we did not pay any attention to. Then as the screen fades, Daniel Bryan's music is playing and he's in the ring with both Bella twins. Then his music fades and Ted's music plays and out her walks with Maryse and Alicia Fox.

"Ew to all of them."

In the end it was Maryse winning for her tag team due to a distraction from one Bella, resulting in the other to get pinned. Then they start fighting, Maryse high fives Cole and the bellas fight some more as they walk up the ramp and backstage.

"How stupid."

"Pointless and stupid."

"Yup. I can think of better things to have been doing instead of watching that."

After coming back from another commerical we're taken backstage to the Bellas still arguing after the matchup things for the Rumble. They both walk into Daniel's room and he's sitting on the couch kissing someone.

"EW!"

We then see that the girl is Gail Kim and we find out that she's his girlfriend and they've been dating for a while now.

"Really? Ew."

"Ewwwww..." Aly makes a face, hiding against Mike.

Then the girls started fighting and refs pulled the Bellas off as Daniel controlled Gail.

"Wowwwww."

"Pfft."

But that soon ended because the camera switch to the ring and the Nexus music played. All members walked out, except for Punk.

"Oh boy what're they going to rant about now?"

"I dunno but I can't say I care."

"Ohhh nevermind it's a tag team match...don't care." I say, looking away.

"Me neither." Aly shrugs, turning back to Mike.

Alex gets rid of the melted ice bag and comes back to the couch we're on, laying down with his head in my lap.

"You look tired, either that or your neck still hurts."

"A little of both." He admits.

"Well as soon as we see what happens in the match where John's the referee you can change and we all can leave."

He agrees, relaxing. After Nexus wins the match, they introduce Punk for his match against Wade. The screen then fades to a commercial after we see John with a big smile on his face, walking to the curtain.

"He's got a plan."

"Looks like it." Aly agrees, letting Mike rest against her.

"Feel better?" She asks him quietly.

"Much better." He nods.

"Good. How's your head?"

"I'll most likely get a headache, other than that I'll be fine."

She sighs and nods.

After the commercial, Nexus is in the ring and then out comes Wade and Corre. After that, John comes out and gets into the ring doing his usual routine, but taking his own shirt off to reveal the ref shirt. His music fades and Punk and Wade get ready. John puts his arms out to keep them where they are and looks around at the people chanting for him.

"You know what...you know what?" We see him say, then turns to Nexus.

"You you you and youuuu...outta' here!" He exclaims pointing to the entrance to the ramp.

"You go Sully!"

Then Punk starts arguing with John and he keeps pointing away. Punk gives in since he knows he can't argue with a referee's decision. The leave and then John goes over to Corre and then tells them to leave as well after telling Wade and Punk to wait.

"Haha!" I laugh.

They leave as well, then John signals to ring the bell and it does ring. Punk and Wade approach eachother slowly and staring eachother down. John looks between them, then stops them...and suddenly shoving Punk. Punk gets up to hit John, but he points to the shirt...he's a ref so Punk can't hit him back.

"Haha."

He then starts mocking Punk saying that if he hits him, he's gone. Punk backs down and when John turns around he slaps Wade across the face.

"HAH!" I point at the tv.

"Karma's a bitch Wade..." I comment and Alex snickers.

Wade then argues with John himself, but like Punk he can't hit back because John's the ref. This give Punk the chance to go after Wade, John standing back and just watching. Punk then throws Wade out and he stares at John and starts arguing with him...again. Once Punk walks over to the ropes, John runs over and pushes him over the top rope too.

"Hahaaaa this is actually amusing."

Punk gets angry and rushes back into the ring, fist raised and ready to hit John. But John tells him that if he does he'll get a DQ and lose. Punk's distracted and Wade gets him from behind. John again sits back and watches. When Wade goes for the cover, he slips out of the ring and goes over and signs some autographs. Then when Wade looks over with an angry look on his face John pretends to forget there was a match going on and rushes back into the ring. We both laugh. Then Wade starts yelling at John and that causes a distraction for Punk to get Wade again. Both of them go down in the center of the ring because of a double clothesline and John observes them, then calls the match telling them to ring the bell.

He climbs out of the ring and goes over to Justin and tells him what to announce.

"Both competitors are disqualified, for use of excessive profanity...this is PG show. Neither team is going to the Rumble, neither team is going to the Rumble..."

"No way, that is hilarious." Aly laughs.

He walks away and Justin announces the result of the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the referee has ruled this bout a double disqualification. Therefore since there is no winner, both the Corre and the new Nexus are out of the Royal Rumble match!" Justin announces and John is laughing hysterically.

"Pfft." I snicker.

John's music plays and he walks to the ramp with a huge smile on his face, but the celebration soon ends when the GM dings in.

"Damn."

CM Punk looks around like 'what'.

"He looks so confused hahaha!"

"That was...what I did was genius." We hear John say.

"Yes it was but I don't think the GM's gonna let it stand."

"The Raw general manager says...and I quote. What we have just witnessed was a blatant abuse of power. Now I can't change the referee's decision." Cole reads and John smiled wide and puts a thumbs up.

"I sense a 'but' coming here."

"...of this double disqualification. But I can change the consequences. Therefore CM Punk, Wade Barrett, and their respective teams will all compete in the Royal Rumble match Sunday."

"Damn."

"And in addition...if John Cena does not go into the ring and apologize to both Wade Barrett and CM Punk right now, John Cena you will be the one out of the Royal Rumble match."

"Ooh, not cool." I say.

John stands there for a while and takes off the ref shirt, before walking down the ramp and getting back into the ring. When he does he stands before Punk and Barrett and he glares at both of them. He apologizines to both of them before going after both of them. Then Corre runs out and John rushes out of the ring. Then out comes Nexus and they slide into the ring as well and they face Corre.

"...uh-oh..."

John tells them to bring it on and he's right there. McGillicutty rolls out first and John goes right after him. Then Big Show's music plays and out he runs with a bunch of other superstars. And basically it's all chaos in the ring as everyone goes after Corre and Nexus. But unfortunately the screen fades before we could even see the rest.

"Damn! I wanted to see the rest of that!" I complain.

'I'm sure Sully will fill us in on what happened." Aly comments.

"True." I nod.

"Aww.."

"There's plenty of time for being cuddly when we get back to the hotel."

He reluctantly gets up.

"You too." Aly nudges Mike.

"But I'm so comfortable."

"I know but you need to go change so we can get out of here." Aly points out.

"Alright..." He says, getting up and following Alex out of the room.

"Piece of advice, if you can, avoid getting into matches with Melina." Aly says to me, leaning back into the couch.

"Looked painful."

"It was and still kind of is." She shifts, rubbing one of the spots Melina was hard on.

"Looks like Mike might have to do the massage therapy on you haha." I giggle and she laughs.

"You know he'd want to."

"I don't doubt it."

"But he won't know unless you mention something about it to him haha."

"Or if you blurt it out." She points out amusedly.

"Oh I'm not going to do that...not this time."

"If you say so."

"Pinky swear...cross my heart hope to die...and so on."

"Okay I get the idea, jeez."

"Just making myself clear." I laugh.

"I got it."

"You know I'm surprised Alex hasn't noticed my lipgloss yet...he too like the flavored ones I wear. Just like how Mike like's yours."

"You know, Mike hasn't done anything today. I'm kind of surprised. What kind are you

wearing?"

"Cherry. Well the thing said Cherry Culture. And the colors of the gloss inside the tube go from a light to a dark pink."

"Nice. Mine's Vanilla Birthday Cake."

"I'm sure he'll do something when you get back to your room at the hotel. Maybe he wanted to wait this time."

"Maybe." She agrees.

"He is full of surprises haha."

"That he is." She laughs.

Eventually Mike and Alex come back and we get our things together and leave, heading back to the hotel. Alex and I get into our room and Alex pauses.

"You're wearing lipgloss again aren't you."

I raise an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip.

"Took you long enough to realize." I giggle.

"Oh I did earlier but then got distracted by other things."

"Uh-huh and what were these other things?"

"The match and dealing with what Randy did." Alex says, rubbing his neck.

"Your neck is still bothering you isn't it?"

"A little yeah."

"Come on..." I say, sitting on the bed and motioning for him to sit in front of me.

He walks over but before he sits he leans in and kisses me.

"You're amazing."

"As you've told me numerous times before."

"Just saying." Alex comments before he sits down.

"You know, you just kissed me and you're not going crazy over the lipgloss this time." I point out.

"After the massage." He states.

"Well then I better brace myself." I comment and he chuckles.

"Because when you go crazy...you really go crazy." I say, starting to rub his neck.

"You love it."

"Do I now..."

"Yes."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"You drive me nuts, you know that?"

"Yes I do know that, thank you for pointing that out."

He sighs and chuckles faintly. After a while I stop and put my hands in my lap.

"Better?" I ask.

"Uh-huh, thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." I nod and then he turns around and grins at me.

"I know that look...and I am not prepared...I have not braced myself."

"You better hurry then." Alex smirks.

"You can't rush these things you know." I laugh and he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay...this is something I can't brace myself for. Because you mister are very eager, I can

tell by the look in your eyes." I say, poking him and he grins.

"You talk too much." He adds.

"And no poking..." He chuckles, grabbing my hand.

"Oh really." I poke him with my other hand.

"Really...no poking." He says, grabbing that hand as well.

"Awww."

"What're you gonna do now huh?" He teases and I shrug.

"You're not even fighting against me...you know I can torture you like this right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bring it." I add.

He lays me back against the bed and kisses me. He does let go of my hands for that brief moment but grabs them again as soon as he started kissing me, resulting in it being torture for me the whole time. I whine into the kiss and he just chuckles.

"Let my hands go..." I mumble.

"No."

"Aleeeexxx..." I whine and he pulls back slightly.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me..."

He sighs and lets my hands go before pressing his lips back to mine. I manage to roll us over after a bit, so now I'm hovering over him.

"You can't torture me now."

He raises his eyebrows and looks amused.

"What now?" I challenge, repeating from what he said earlier.

"You tell me."

"Well I think I just foiled your little plan of torturing me."

"Darn."

"But you know, you have the strength to foil my plan, for foiling your plan."

"I know."

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm curious to see what you're gonna do.

"Hmm what was I going to do...oh yeah that's right..." I trail off kissing him, but more intense than when he kissed me.

"Wow." Alex says when I pull away.

"Yes I'm capable of that...you should know that." I comment and he chuckles.

"But I think you've gotten all the lipgloss off anyway..."

"Aww darn."

"I think it's time to go to sleep too."

"Yeah." He yawns.

I sit up and then get off the bed, grabbing my pjs and changing in the bathroom. Alex changes and lays down. I come out of the bathroom, climbing into bed again and snuggling into him immediately.

"Night love." He chuckles.

"Night." I say back.

Meanile Mike just stops when he gets a smell of Aly's lipgloss.

"I smell lipgloss." He mutters and she giggles.

"What kind is it this time?" He says, grabbing her and pulling her into him.

"Vanilla birthday cake."

"It's good."

"I know." She laughs.

"I want it..."

"I'm not stopping you."

He smirks, and immediately kisses her but ends up backing her up against the wall, not breaking the kiss.

"Oof." She mumbles into the kiss as her back hits the wall.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, just making sure." He says, going back to kissing her but then she breaks away.

"Okay maybe not, the wall isn't feeling so good against my back."

"Hurting from the match tonight?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can take care of that for you if you want."

"Why don't we get changed first."

"Alright..." He nods.

She walks over and gets her pajamas, heading into the bathroom. After chinging she walks out, holding the spot on her back that was bothering her th emost and she put her clothes into her bag.

"Jeez." She mumbles to herself as she walks over to the bed.

"Hurting more than you thought?"

"Yeah."

"Come here, I can make that go away."

She climbs onto the bed and scoots over to him.

"You're not the only one who can use massage therapy." He says start to work on the spot that hurts.

She sighs contentedly as she lays on her stomach, her head resting on her arms.

"Feeling better?"

"...mmhmm..."

"Good."

He eventually stops after a bit

"You still awake?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, just making sure...you're being quiet."

"I was enjoying it."

"Well like I said, you're not the only one who can do that."

"Thank you." She smiles sweetly.

"You're welcome." He smiles back.

She rolls over onto her back.

"I think there's still lipgloss..." She trails off, rubbing her lips together.

"Really now?"

"Yup."

"I don't see any..."

"I feel it though."

"Hmmm, well I guess I could get the rest off."

"I dunno, you don't seem too thrilled." She says nonchalantly.

"I'll show you thrilled..." He smirks, leaning in and kissing her again and she giggles faintly.

He makes sure he gets all of the lipgloss off, before pulling away.

"I think I got it now." He smirks.

"That you did." She comments breathlessly.

"I think we should get some sleep."

"Yeah." She agrees yawning.

He lays back down in his spot on the bed and pulls her closer.

"Night."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."


	138. Smackdown Before Royal Rumble

Tonight was the taping of Smackdown and Mike was going against Edge and Randy, tag teaming with Dolph Ziggler. I'm just finishing up getting ready, wearing a turquoise-black top and jeans with black heels with a turquoise/blue back. Of course I had my engagement and promise rings on, turquoise two-drop earrings, turquoise blue drop necklace and a peacock feather bracelet. My makeup consisted of turquoise eyeshadow, blue/turquoise nail polish and cherry bomb lip gloss. After styling my hair, I finished everything off with a few sprays of Silver Rain Fragrance. After making sure I was all set, I walked out putting my things back into my bag and grabbing my coat.

"Hey beautiful, all ready?" Alex asks.

"Yep, all set."

"You want to wait for them in the hall or go out to the car?"

"We can go out to the car this time."

"Alright." He agrees, putting his coat on and following me out of the room.

Aly in the meantime come out of the bathroom herself from getting ready as well. She fixes her necklace before sitting on the bed to put her shoes on. Mike comes up next to her and kisses her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles lightly as she stands up.

She walks past him to get her jacket and the smell of strawberries and champagne follows.

"You and the flavored lip gloss of yours." He says, after inhaling the scent.

"Well you're probably smelling my perfume actually."

"Then I correct myself...you and the perfumes that smell so good."

She giggles and puts her jacket on.

"By the way, the lip gloss is strawberry cupcake. The perfume is strawberries and champagne."

"Strawberry theme huh?" He chuckles.

"Yeah."

"I like it." He says, putting his jacket on.

"Of course you do." She laughs lightly, standing by the door.

"If you behave tonight, you'll get to taste the strawberry cupcake." She adds.

"But only if you behave." She points a finger and shake it at him and they walk out of the room.

"I'll try." He comments.

"Better try hard." She giggles.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best."

She smiles as they head down to the car where Alex and I are waiting.

"Off to yet another headache of a show." I comment as they both get into the car.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Aly grumbles.

"Only because of those who shall not be talked about, and let's leave it at that."

"Yeah."

"The only upside of tonight, no problems between us and Corre."

"Or Drew and Cody."

"Them too." I nod.

"Those are the only good things."

"We get to sing the Icky Vickie song again tonight haha."

"Hah."

We pull up to the arena, and as usual walk in and into the room, waiting for the show to start.

"Joy, we get to sit through the entire show."

"Blehhhh."

"Boring and annoying." Aly sighs.

Eventually the show does start and they start off with doing a little segment on Corre.

"Ugh..."

"Gross."

After that the ring is shown and we hear that annoying little voice ring out through the tv screen.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I said excuse me!"

As the crowd boos her, Aly and I start singing Icky Vickie. Alex and Mike watch in amusement.

"After severe injuries, after a brutal attack last week, I regret to inform everyone here that Teddy Long will not be here tonight. Therefore, I am the acting general manager of Smackdown. But first I would like to take this opportunity to wish Teddy Long my very best, and a speedy recovery. Teddy, we miss you. Now with that being said, as far as the Royal Rumble it is going to be..." She's then cut off by Randy's music playing and he walks out.

Aly just glares. He smirks and then walks down the ramp staring at Vickie as he walks to the ring. He mouths to her to relax, and gets into the ring with a mic in hand.

"Excuse me! Randy, I don't understand what you're doing out here, you don't have a match until later on tonight."

"Vickie Vickie, listen to me. Just relax, okay?"

We just roll our eyes and lean against the guys.

"Vickie I am only here to show my appreciation for being invited...here...to Smackdown. Now...I don't know you all that well Vickie. Never really had the privilege to get to know you so, you'll have to excuse me." He says, walking around to the other side of her.

"Vickie you're going to have to excuse me for what I'm going to do to your boyfriend later tonight. Just like the Miz is going to have to excuse me this Sunday, when I take the WWE Championship away from him."

"We'll see about that." Mike mutters.

"Now Vickie, as for you..." He says, putting an arm around her and takes a look at her hair.

"...by the way, nice hair."

Aly and I both snicker. The crowd starts chanting 'RKO' and he just looks at them, then back

at Vickie.

"Now as for you Vickie, there is...no...excuse."

She pulls away from his arm with a disgusted look on her face, while he stares her down. Then Dolph's music plays and out he walks and grabs the mic from Vickie to talk after getting into the ring.

"Who do you think you are? No one talks to the acting general manager that way, alright? Do

you have any idea who she is? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Dolph, I'm pretty sure the same guy I beat two weeks ago on Raw."

"I still say he looks like a troll."

"Actually Randy, actually Randy I'm the guy who's going to be world champion on Sunday. So you will show me respect. Just like you'll show Vickie Guerrero respect. Never again...never again will you disrespect me, my girlfriend and everyone who stands behind us! You remember that the next time you come on MY show, and run your mouth. After Sunday...after tonight, you will have no choice but to show me respect."

"I wouldn't underestimate Randy or Edge."

"Well I'm sorry Dolph, because around here...you got to earn your respect." Randy retorts,

then RKO's him.

"Looks like the troll is dead haha."

"His loss."

After a while of Randy in the ring and posing and whatnot, they switch to the main event matchup for tonight and that's Mike and Dolph against Randy and Edge.

"Somehow I don't have a good feeling about that match."

"Me either."

After coming back from the first commercial break, LayCool's music plays and out they walk.

"Looks like Christmas blew up on Layla's pants."

"Niiiice."

As they were walking down the ramp, out runs NXT Season 3 winner Kaitlyn and Kelly Kelly, attacking LayCool from behind. LayCool were basically getting their asses beat and the match hasn't even started yet.

"Ahahahaha! Sucks for you!"

"HAHA!"

Kaitlyn has control over the match, but due to a Layla distraction, Michelle wins.

"Pointless match." I roll my eyes.

"Pretty much."

Then another commercial break happens.

"You know if the whole show up to the match is boring like this, I'm gonna end up falling asleep."

"I know." Aly agrees, already laying against Mike and yawning a little.

After the commercial break, Drew's entrance video and music are playing on the screen and out he walks for his match, Kelly Kelly remaining ringside to watch the match.

"She looks pissed off."

"Yeah, she does."

"I think it has to do with the whole attacking people thing. You'd be pissed off too if you were her, telling him not to attack people but goes ahead and does it anyway."

"True."

After JTG came out, the bell rang and the match started, but JTG was no match for Drew and he lost the match to him. Kelly gets into the ring, but Drew pays no attention and walks out, up the ramp and backstage. The matchup for Mike's match is showed again and then we go to another commercial. After we come back they replay what happened between Cody and Rey last week and how how Rey broke Cody's nose with his knee brace. I'm just laughing. The screen changes to Cody backstage, but his back to the camera and Todd comes in to interview him.

"Cody, if you don't mind I'd like to ask about the injury you sustained last week.."

"Go ahead."

"Could you turn and face the camera, it's a live interview."

"No no no, we're not shooting my face Todd. Not even you, not...not my face."

This makes me laugh harder.

"After what Rey Mysterio did to my face, I may never be able to show myself in public ever

again. And I have it, I have it on good authority that Rey Mysterio didn't even want to win that match. He wasn't concerned with winning that match, why else would he have kept his knee brace exposed? He wanted to...bash my face in. And he succeeded, 'cause not only do I have a deviated septum and a broken nose...but I am going to require extensive reconstructive surgery."

"HAHA!" I point, still laughing.

Alex is smirking while Mike and Aly are just watching amusedly.

"DOCTORS have told me that I can't compete in the Royal Rumble match. So not only...not only has Rey Mysterio shattered my face, he shattered my dreams of headlining Wrestlemania. I don't understand...why would anyone want to do that to my face? I...I am...I was the most handsome man in the world. My looks...my looks defined me. I made my living off of my looks and now, I can't even stand the sight of myself in the mirror. I read something the other day that was...very true for me right now and it said that it's not who we are on the inside, but what we do that defines us. Well Todd, what am I going to do? Am I going...am I going to keep standing, am I going to stand up, am I going to keep swinging, am I going to keep fighting? Because Rey Mysterio doesn't decide my life, I do?"

"Drama queen." Aly snickers.

"Coming into the arena today, a little kid yelled at me and said that I wasn't dashing anymore because of my face. You want to know the worst part...he's right. That's enough."

"Alright, thank you very much Cody."

"Are you going to make it?" Alex asks me, chuckling.

"I'll be fine, that just totally made my night right there." I say, the laughing calming down.

"Sounded like it." Mike snickers.

"Looks like pretty boy's not so pretty anymore."

"Serves him right."

The camera fades and switches to another interviewer who introduces Edge, who shows up in his trench coat and sunglasses.

"Edge I'd like to get your thoughts heading into this huge tag team match tonight, just two days before the Royal Rumble pay per view."

"Yeah I'll get to that in a minute. But first of all I...I want to talk about the Corre and what they did to me last week. You see...I didn't forget, I have the memory of an elephant. I...I even remember all of their names. Ezekiel Jackson, Wade Barrett, DJ Gabriel..."

"With all due respect, it's Justin Gabriel."

Mike and Alex both scowl at the mention of the Corre.

"Yeah...okay whatever. And the guy with the really bad, red hair...the rockband guy?"

"Heath Slater."

"Yeah him. But listen...I'm gonna let them think about this because I'm not called the master manipulator, I'm not called the ultimate opportunist for no reason. I'm gonna let them sleep with one eye open. In the meantime, I have bigger fish to fry. Like my tag team match tonight, which sees me reunite with my old partner in Rated RKO, the viper Randy Orton."

"You mean the headache causer."

"And our opponents tonight, the WWE Champion the Miz and my opponent at the Royal Rumble Dolph Ziggler. See the last few weeks they've been really frustrating for me. So I'm gonna take all that bottled up frustration and I am gonna tear Dolph Ziggler in half...with a spear."

"Don't care much about him." Aly shrugs.

The Smackdown theme plays as the camera fades and switches to Del Rio walking backstage and he stops to talk to Michael Tarver. Then he gets into his car and drives it to the curtain where he always comes out of on the floor and we go to another commercial.

"I'm not watching Muffin Top." Aly rolls her eyes and gets comfortable in Mike's arms, closing her eyes.

After the commercial, Alberto is introduced by Ricardo and get walks to the ring after getting out.

"My name...my name is Alberto Del Rio! But you already know that. Tonight...tonight I'm not gonna tell you that my destiny is to win the Royal Rumble. Hey hey hey, tonight...tonight I'm gonna prove it. Back there, I have 39 fighters from all over the world. Ready to fight against Alberto Del Rio. So it's gonna be like...like a Royal Rumble exhibition. I'm gonna start with one, and every 30 seconds another one will come. Until...until I throw everybody out of the ring."

I didn't want to pay any attention either, so I just listened. It eventually came to a tag team match being made after Kane, Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingstong came out. It ended up being a long match that seemed like it went on forever. Eventually the match ended with Rey and Kofi winning and then they replay what happened on Raw between Mike and Edge. Mike is glaring at the tv. After that was over and they yet again showed the matchup for his match tonight, we went to another commercial break. After the commercial break, we come back to Big Show's music playing and he walks out and gets into the ring witha huge smile on his face.

"Hi. You know when you're 7 foot tall...440 pounds, you're not just the world's largest athlete...you're the guy who can't quite fit in airplane bathrooms, and you tend to break furniture when you sit on it and yada yada yada."

"You're a former world champion, WWE champion, multi-champion. You're admired by your peers, and sometimes...sometimes you're a target. And when you're a target, people try and make an impact at your expense. Two weeks ago just like this..." He trails off and they show the footage that Corre did to him.

"Now the Corre, the Corre accomplished two things. One, you made me angry. And trust me, you don't want any part of my when I'm angry. And number two, the Corre reminded me of what it's gonna be like in a Royal Rumble match. I'm going to have 4 or 5 superstars attacking me from every angle, trying to tip me over the top rope. See I've never won a Royal Rumble match. But this year..." He then cut off by Corre's music playing and they walk out.

Alex and Mike both growl, which wakes Aly up.

"What is all the growling ab- Ohhhh..."

They walk down to the ring and they split up surrounding it, staring at Show.

"So is this how it's going to be? All four of you are going to come in here and try me? Is that it? Is that because none of you have the guts to try me one on one? Huh? What about you pretty boy? One on one? What about you Wendy? Huh? Exactly." He says to Gabriel and then Slater.

"Pfft!" I laugh.

"You're supposed to be the leader of the Corre aren't you? Wade? Where's your guts? You don't have any guts, there's no leader 'cause you're cowards. What about you big man? You living famous off in that bodyslam? Why don't you face me straight up and see how well you do. Huh? Why don't you try me head on, face up and see how you'll do. I think that outcome might be a little bit different. Come on big man." Show says and he's attacked from behind by Slater.

It ends up turning into a match between Wendy and Big Show. Of course Big Show won.

"Dumbass."

Then Corre gets into the ring after he flips Gabriel over the top rope into the ring. Then Corre started going after him and that's when the Smackdown locker room starting emptying and they all go after them. Corre retreats like the wimps they are and walk away and we go to another commercial.

"Haha."

A stagehand knocks on the door as usual and tells Mike that it's time to get ready for his match since after the commercial the match will be happening.

"We'll meet you at the curtain." Aly says as we all get up.

"Alright." He says as we all walk out the door.

Aly and I head to the curtain to wait, he and Alex go to get ready for the match.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this." Aly comments, leaning against the wall near the curtain as we wait for the guys.

"Is it ever a good feeling when it involves Randy?"

"No." She sighs.

"This match proves absolutely nothing, I don't know why it was even made."

"Stupid Creative and making retarded matches just to push feuds."

"Feuds which always seem to involve Randy lately."

"I know, I'm really sick of this."

"I think we all are."

She nods lightly. After a while, Mike and Alex walk up and we wait for the commercial break so that Mike's music can play and we can all walk out. Once the commerical break is over his music plays and we walk out, a mic in his hand and we walk down the ramp and get into the ring, Mike starts talking. He talks about some person and whatnot and things that person did and etc.

"Now what does this have to do with the Royal Rumble? Absolutely nothing. Just like Randy Orton strutting down here bullying Vickie Guerrero and hitting Dolph Ziggler with an RKO...it means absolutely nothing. Orton can come out here for all I care and RKO every single person in this arena. He can declare himself the undisputed king of RKO! It means absolutely nothing. I am the WWE Champion now, and I will be the WWE Champion after this Sunday. Randy Orton's song says that he hears voices in his head. Well the only voice that Randy Orton is going to hear after our match, is my voice. Saying I'm the Miz, I am still WWE Champion, and I'm...awwwwesooooommmme."

Then Dolph's music plays and he walks out with Vickie of course. And we go to another commercial as Mike and Dolph pose on the turnbuckles. After we come back Randy's music plays and he comes out and then after he's done with everything Edge comes out. After the bell rings it starts off with Dolph against Randy. They lock up and Dolph pushes Randy into the ropes. The spin around until Dolph gets Randy in the corner. The ref starts counting and Dolph lets go, then wails punches on him as the ref counts again. The ref pulls him off and Randy gets up, when Dolph goes near him he kicks him in the gut. He puts him into the corner and goes to throw him into the opposite one, but Dolph throws him instead by countering. Randy bounces back and clotheslines Dolph to the apron. He turns and stares at Miz for a brief moment as Dolph gets back up. Randy gets Dolph into the corner again and punches him, then uppercuts him a few times. After getting him out of the corner he uppercuts him so hard, he falls to the apron.

Miz then tries to sneak up on Randy but the ref sees and Randy turns around and glares at him. Randy then starts to get out of the ring and Miz jumps down. It's another game of ring around the ring, where Miz runs around the ring away from Randy. He then slides back into the ring with Randy in tow. When he quickly slides out, Randy's met with a kick in the face by Dolph. Dolph starts unleashing on him and then it becomes a game of going against the ropes. When Dolph bounces back, Randy jumps on him and starts throwing punches. Randy gets up and then tags in Edge to deal with Ziggler. Edge climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and then jumps onto him. He goes for the pin, but Ziggler kicks out. Dolph is again in the corner and he's not gaining any momentum. But that all changes when he's sent against the ropes again. When he comes back he grabs Edge's head and he slams him face first into the apron. Dolph goes for the cover, but Edge kicks out. Dolph brings Edge over to the corner and then tags in Miz, holding Edge there for him.

Miz gets in and kicks Edge in the chest/throat. He then kicks him in the back and Edge starts crawling away. He leans against the ropes to gain his strength back, but Miz goes over and pushes his leg to Edge's back so that his throat is on the bottom rope, creating pressure on it. The ref starts counting and Miz has no choice but to let go, and he starts arguing with the ref. This distracts the ref and gives Alex the change to step in and hit Edge, hoping to weaken him to make the match easier. He quickly backs away as soon as Mike walks towards Edge and the ref isn't distracted anymore. Miz picks Edge up and gets him in a rear chinlock and holds it for a while. Edge gets up and hits Miz in the gut, making him let go. But he immediately retaliates with a knee to the gut. He goes against the ropes but is met with a boot to the face by Edge. Edge falls himself and reaches to tag in Orton. Dolph holds out his hand as well so that Miz would tag him in.

Miz holds Edge's feet so that he can't get to Randy...or so he thought. Edge pushes him away and then scrambled over to Randy and tagged him in. Randy is all fired up and Miz can't catch a break. Randy gives him everything he's got as always. Randy then gets in that place where he hears the voices in his head, the viper has coiled and he starts banging the apron with his fists, slithering like the snake he is. We did end up taking a commercial break and during that break, Miz tagged in Ziggler and he had control of the match when we came back. He tags Miz back in as he holds Randy where he is. Miz gets in and then kicks Randy like he kicked Edge. After a couple of hits to the shoulders of Randy, Miz goes for the pin but Randy kicks out. Miz gets frustrated and gets Randy in a chinlock like Edge and hold it for a while again.

Randy gets up of course and gets Miz to let go, followed by a headbutt to daze him. Randy runs against the ropes and comes back to Miz, to be met by a swift knee. Miz goes for the cover again but Randy kicks out. He then crawls on to him and repeatedly punches him like he always does. The ref pulls him off and Miz gets a kick in for good measure. He then goes around and knees Randy in the back and pulls on his face. He gets him in the chinlock again and holds it there for a while. Randy struggles, reaching for the ropes. Randy gets to his knees and crawls and reaches for Edge. But Miz pulls on Randy's face and drags him away from the reach of Edge. He keeps the chinlock in place still, and Randy struggles again. Randy gets to a knee and a foot, trying to get out of the chinlock. He stands up completely only to fall back to one knee and foot again. He gets up a second time, but fails and falls to a knee and foot again as he struggles. Randy gets him to let go and headbutts him again. He goes to do something but Miz counters and does a backbreacker and neckbreaker...one of his signature moves.

He goes for the pin again, but Randy kicks out. Randy rolls to the corner and Miz backs up into the opposite one, setting up for the running corner clothesline. He runs, but is met by a clothesline by Randy himself. Randy falls to the apron himself, as Alex and Dolph yell for Miz to get up. Randy slithers/crawls to Edge who's hand is reached out for the tag. Miz gets to Dolph and Randy gets to Edge. Edge is fired up and keeps at Dolph, never letting him get a hit. Edge then cheapshots Miz, knocking him to the floor and focuses his attention back on Dolph Ziggler. He gets ready, backs up and pulls his hair, getting ready for the spear. Alex gets up onto the side of the ring to get involved and stop Edge but Edge punches him in retaliation which knocks him to the floor like Miz. Edge then gets Ziggles with a neckbreaker of some sorts and goes for the pin, but Miz comes in and he stops it. That's when Randy gets in and goes after Miz, sending him over the top rope while he slithers out from under the bottom rope.

Alex goes to go after Randy who is heading for Miz, but Randy clotheslines Alex hard which sends him back down onto the floor. Meanwhile in the ring Ziggler jumps on Edge's back from behind which doesn't work at all. Edge ends up spearing Ziggler and gets the win for him and Randy.

"Figures."

The celebration doesn't last long because Vickie is furious.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! As general manager, I have decided until further notice the spear

is illegal!"

"Good. If only we could outlaw the RKO and the head punt, we'd be happy."

"Oh we'd be more than happy."

"Right."

"That's right Edge, the spear is banned. Edge, if you hit Dolph Ziggler with a spear at the Royal Rumble. Not only are you disqualified, but you will lose the World Heavyweight Championship. Do I make myself clear?"

We head over to Mike and Alex, not even worrying about or even caring about Randy at all.

"You two okay?" Aly asks them.

"We're good." Mike comments as he gets up.

"Alright, let's go get you guys changed so we can get out of here."

"Just one thing first..." I trail off, after helping Alex up and going over to Randy.

"Okay listen, you better get over yourself because you're not winning back that title Sunday. And the constant attacks on Alex have got to stop. I swear to god, the day you actually hurt him...I'm hurting you." I glare, before backing away.

"Let's go." I mutter.

We all head backstage and stop by the locker room so Mike and Alex can change.

"Randy thinks he's got aggression and all that jazz? He hasn't see me when I'm pissed off yet." I mutter.

"They haven't see me pissed off either." Aly agrees.

After Mike and Alex are changed, we head back to the room so we can get our things and then we head back to the hotel. The ride back and walking back into the hotel, up to the room, I was silent the whole entire time. Alex waits until we get into our room before he speaks.

"Carly I know you're mad but there isn't anything we can do right now." He sighs, pulling me into his arms.

"You didn't hear what said to him did you?"

"I did but I just don't want you to get hurt or in trouble."

"Well I don't want you seriously hurt either. I am so sick and tired of these constant attacks on you by him just because you're trying to help. The next thing he'll resort to with you is that punt in the head, and I can't...I can't see that happen."

Alex hugs me tighter with another sigh.

"He's already tried twice to do it to Mike, there's no doubt he'll try it on you at one point." I mumble.

"I know, hopefully we'll be prepared." He says while rubbing my back.

"I don't think that's something we can prepare for...I mean he RKO's you out of nowhere all the time."

"True."

"I just...I don't know. But on the brighter side if you ever come in conflict with Edge, he can't spear you anymore."

"Yeah, that's a good thing."

"But anyway, I think there's something you forgot to do today..."

He looks at me curiously.

"Something you forgot to give me...something you give me everyday..."

He thinks about it for a minute before his eyes land on my lips and he smirks.

"Aha." He chuckles.

I just laugh, and shake my head amusedly starting to pull out of his arms.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Alex says, tightening his arms.

"Curse you for being stronger than me right now."

He smirks and brings his lips to mine. My arms then make their way up and around his neck eventually. After a but he pulls away and licks his lips

"Cherry."

"Cherry Bomb to be exact." I smile.

"Nice." He chuckles.

"Now we can either stand here like this all night, or you can let me go so we both can change and go to bed."

He reluctantly lets me go and we both change fairly quickly. We get into bed and I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap and arm around him.

"Night."

"Night love."

Meanwhile Aly and Mike Mike have finished changing, but in a blink of an eye when she came out of the bathroom, she was braced up against the wall.

"Um...hi?"

"You owe me something."

She pauses for a minute and then it clicks and she giggles.

"You didn't take that strawberry cupcake off yet did you?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Good, that means I can have the pleasure of taking it off myself."

She bites her lip a little and giggles again. He smirks and then leans in, bringing his lip to hers. She drapes her arms around his neck, one hand sliding up into his hair. He then moves closer, pressing his forearms against the wall on either side of her this time. He ends up shifting again and she feels his hands in her hair and she smiles into the kiss. After he thinks he's gotten all the lip gloss off he pulls away, but lingers just to drive her even more crazy.

"Evil." She mumbles.

"Love you too."

She catches him off guard with a brief kiss.

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Right, we had a long night."

They go over and climb into bed. She snuggles up to him.

Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	139. Day Of Fun

Aly comes out of the bathroom all dessed with her hat already on. She was dressed in an Alice In Wonderland t-shirt and jeans. Her jewelry consisted of her engagement and promise ring, a bracelet, Mickey Mouse earrings and a matching necklace. Her makeup consisted of Cinnamon Buns lip gloss and the usual things like nails and eyeshadow. She sits down on the bed to put her boots on.

"No crashing when we're sledding." Mike chuckles.

"Can't promise that." She laughs.

"Okay...no snow in the face then..."

"Again, no promises."

"Well then I can't promise to not do anything to you, involving the snow."

"I didn't think you would." She says amusedly as she finishes securing her boots.

"All I can say is be prepared."

"Back at you." She smiles mischieviously, leaning over to place a light kiss on the corner of

his mouth.

"Oh, I'm always prepared."

"We'll see about that." She muses and gets up to grab her jacket.

He grabs his jacket as well and puts it on, and after she puts her own on they head out and go wait in the car instead of the hallway this time for Alex and myself. Alex looks up and smiles as I come out of the bathroom. I'm dressed in a red attached shrug ruched top, and jeans. My jewelry consisted of my engagement and promise ring, a red bracelet, and a rose necklace with semi matching earrings. My makeup consisted of red eyeshadow, fudge brownie lip balm and then for my nails, red nail polish. Then of course for shoes I had red boots.

"Hi to you too." I laugh.

"Hey beautiful."

"So today should be fun."

"Yeah I think so too." Alex agrees.

"You know I can't promise not to do anything to you in the snow." I laugh.

"I didn't think you were going to." Alex chuckles.

"Just know I can't promise anything either then."

"Haha, I know."

Alex gets up to grab his coat.

"We should probably go, I'm sure they're getting impatient."

"I think they're fine, but yeah we should go." I say, grabbing my own coat and putting it on.

Alex puts his on and we walk out of the room and down to the car, hand in hand.

"You weren't getting impatient were you?" I ask as we get into the car and Aly shrugs.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Maybe a little."

"Excited to have fun today?"

"Yeah, this should be a good day." Mike says.

"Definately. A cold but good day."

We begin the drive over the where the ice sculptures are located. Once we get there, we park and get out and start walking around looking at all the different ones. We take pictures and admire them.

"It's just amazing how people can make so many things out of ice."

"Yeah these are so amazing." Aly agrees.

"Hate to see them go in the summer."

Aly, Mike and Alex nod. After walking around looking at the ice sculptures, we got back into the car and went to where we could go sledding. We get the tubes and sleds, walking over to the hill.

"Oh this oughta be good." Aly laughs as we reach the top.

"I can see some of us wiping out haha."

"More than likely."

"Just got to watch out for eachother, don't want to crash into one another."

"Yeah, but it will happen anyway." Aly points out, laughing.

"Right, well are we all going at the same time or separately?"

"Doesn't matter." Mike shrugs.

"Hmmm...we should all go down together. We can race eachother down haha."

"Alright."

We all set up at the top of the hill, getting ready to go down.

"Last one down is a snowman."

We laugh and on 3 we all start sliding down the hill. Mike laughs as he passes all of us,

going farther down the hill. Aly and I both laugh louder.

"Ohhh what now?" I yell, laughing.

"No fair!" Mike shouts.

"Too bad!" We yell back.

Then out of nowhere, Alex shoots past us laughing hysterically. We all get to the bottom, laughing.

"Well looks like Mike's the snowman."

"Shall we call him Frosty?"

"Frosty The Miz?"

"Yeah!"

"One question though...how the heck did you get the speed to pass us?" I ask Alex.

"I'll never tell." He smirks.

"Oh you're gonna tell alright..."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Oh yes you are..." I say, walking towards him and he raises and eyebrow.

While I'm walking towards him, I reach down and grab some snow and smile mischieviously.

"Oh come on." Alex says, backing up.

"You better think fast..." I laugh.

He scoops up some snow himself. He and I start a snow fight while Mike and Aly look at each other amusedly and grab the tubes, heading back up the hill.

"Now let's see you beat me." Aly laughs.

"Bring it." Mike grins.

"Ohh it's on."

They go racing down the hill and as they hit the bottom, she takes out Alex on accident.

"Hahahaha sorry DC!" Aly cracks up.

I'm doubled over in laughter, but covering my mouth trying to hide the laughter. Mike's also laughing hysterically.

"You would...be...the one to...take him out with the sled." I say inbetween my laughs.

"It was a tube but whatever." Aly snickers.

"Ohhhh that was good." I say, walking over to Alex and holding out a hand to help him up.

"Not cool." He says as he gets up.

"Awww will a kiss make it better?"

"...yes."

"Better?" I ask after smiling and leaning up, kissing him quickly.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Alright it's safe to say we should stay far away from the bottom of the hill for now on around

them."

"I said I was sorry!" Aly laughs, getting off the tube.

"You're dangerous with a tube/sled." I laugh and she shrugs, snickering.

"Wanna go again?" She asks Mike, excited.

"Alright." He chuckles.

"We'll be over here." I say, walking far away from the bottom of the hill.

"Okay." Mike laughs as he and Aly go back up the hill.

"We so did not finish our snow fight.." I laugh, grabbing snow which was light and fluffy and

putting it on top of his head.

"Hey!" Alex laughs, scooping up a handful of snow and rubbing it in my hair.

"Oh that is so not cool...it's on now." I comment and he snickers.

"It's war."

"Let's go then." He challenges while picking up more snow.

He goes to put more in my hair, but I slip away quickly.

"Ahhh, no!"

He throws it at me instead and I just feel a little bit hit me.

"Silly are forgetting this snow is light and fluffy?"

"Whatever." Alex chuckles, grabbing a bigger handful.

"Ooooh I'm scared...NOT."

He grabs me and rubs it in my hair, laughing.

"Noooo, cut it out!" I squeal.

"No!"

"Look out, sled!" I say pointing behind him.

He moves but then realizes I tricked him and he chases after me. I manage to get far away from him and hide from him without him seeing. I use my excellent hearing to listen for him. I sneak around from where I'm hiding and run up behind him, tacking him to the ground.

"Got you!"

"Hey!"

"Tough cookies haha."

"You're a sneak." He laughs.

"And proud of it."

"Of course you are."

"But I'm not the only sneak...you are too."

"...maybe."

"Oh don't deny it...I know you are."

He just grins.

"You know what I just realized...you got taken down twice today...first by Aly and then by me...that's funny."

He rolls his eyes amusedly.

"Oh don't roll those eyes at me mister."

"And what if I do?"

"Well let's just say you wont be tasting any lipgloss or stuff like that today...even though you did not too long ago but that's besides the point."

"Oh that's not fair. What kind is it today?"

"Fudge Brownie."

"Ohhhhh..."

"Yep." I smile.

"I'll behave."

"Good, but you do have to wait a while since you already had a small taste of it earlier." I say, getting up.

"Aw.."

"A few minutes or so isn't going to kill you."

"Okay." He sighs.

"Let's go, I want to sled for a little while longer before we leave for ice skating."

"Alright but you have to get off first." He chuckles.

"I know that." I say, standing up.

He gets up and we go retrieve the sleds before walking up the hill.

"So who's winning the races?" I ask you as we get to the top of the hill.

"It's half and half." Aly giggles.

"I'm winning actually." Mike comments.

"You wish."

"Oh it's a tie now, but I will win."

"I don't know about that."

"Uh-huh suuuure."

"Bring it." She pokes his chest.

The poking helped with making Mike start going down the hill, but as he was going he dragged her along. Alex and I crack up laughing.

"You okay?" I yell from the top of the hill once you've reached the bottom.

"Yeah!"

"Ohhhh that was hilarious."

"Yeah." Alex snickers.

"Look out...we're coming down!" I yell so Aly and Mike can move.

She and Mike move as Alex and I start down the hill.

"Haha I'm gonna beat you this time."

Alex shakes his head but I do end up beating him.

"HAH!"

He sticks his tongue out.

"What have I told you about sticking that tongue out?"

He does it again, snickering.

"You're lucky it's cold out."

He grins. We spend a few more hours sledding, before heading back to the car and head to

go ice skate.

"Its been a while since we skated, its nice to be back on the ice." Aly says as we get out there after putting on the skates.

"Yeah and it's not that crowded."

"Not like I thought it would be."

"Well people work and they go to school so that's half the reason."

"True."

"Hooray for not working today..." He chuckles.

"Yeah." The rest of us agree, laughing.

Aly and Mike skate ahead, while Alex and I just take our time skating.

"This is nice, being able to go out and not worry about bein followed." She says to Mike.

"It is nice, let's hope it stays like this."

"Yeah." She agrees, laying her head against his shoulder.

"And then later tonight we're going out again...we haven't been to a club lately so I figured we should go."

"Sounds fun."

"It's always fun when we go to a club."

"Oh yes." She giggles.

"You and your dorky dancing." She adds.

"Hey you love my dancing."

"Riiiiight."

"You do, you can't deny it."

"I dunno..." She says teasingly.

"Oh come on.."

She pretends to think about it.

"You're killing me here..."

"Well it does make me laugh."

"See? You love it."

"If you say so."

"Oh I know so."

She laughs.

"Do I have to demonstrate right now?"

"No no, that's okay." She giggles.

"Alright then." He chuckles.

~Getting ready for the club~

"Cute dress." Aly says as we get ready.

"Thanks...interesting shirt."

"Yeah I know. I got it cuz it was something different." She replies as she finishes curling her

hair.

"Mike's face is going to be priceless when he sees you."

"I know." She giggles.

"His jaw will drop to the floor and his eyes will pop out of his head haha." I laugh and so

does she.

"He won't want to take his eyes off you either. I wouldn't be surprised if he went all piranha on you tonight."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Question is, are you gonna let him or not?"

"Hm...we'll see."

"And...done. I'll see you out there." I say, leaving the bathroom after finishing getting ready.

"Okay."

I walk out and grab my shoes, sitting on the bed and putting them on while we all wait for her to finish. Aly comes out while snapping her bracelet on.

"Ready to g...whoa." Mike comments, getting a look at her.

She giggles and goes over to put her shoes on.

"You...that...shirt...wow."

Alex and I snicker, Aly laughs.

"You've left him basically speechless Aly."

"I noticed." She says amusedly.

I wave a hand in front of his face, but no reaction. Aly walks over and snaps her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Huh?" He says, snapping out of it.

"You were staring. We're ready."

"Well of course I was staring."

She giggles and puts her jacket on. The rest of us grab ours and we leave, going down to the car and heading for the club.

"I can already tell this is going to be a good night." Aly says once we start walking to the

doors and can hear the sound of the music playing inside.

"Because of Mike's reaction? Haha."

"Maybe." She laughs.

"I bet he'll be all over you tonight haha."

"Can't say I mind." She shrugs, giggling.

Once we walk in, we find a table we can put out jackets on the chairs by and then Mike pulls on her arm to go dance.*

"Hold on." She laughs, unzipping her jacket.

"Well hurry up..."

She takes off the jacket and drapes it over one of the chairs.

"Okay, now we can go."

"Good." He says, pulling her out to the dance floor.

"Have fun." I call, laughing.

Aly waves while laughing herself.

"I think he's going to have too much fun with her."

"Yeah." Alex snickers.

"That shirt surprised me too, she said she got it because it's something different."

"It definitely is. I thought Mike's eyes were going to come out of his head."

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up for me to wear something like that because that's not my

style."

"I know. I like what you're wearing anyway."

"You like everything I wear."

"True..."

"And I like everything you wear as well."

He chuckles. As I'm looking around, my eyes land on Ted and Maryse.

"Ugh, they're here..."

"At least they can't do anything."

"Yeah thank god for that."

"All they can do is just watch and stare jealously."

"Sucks for them..."

Alex nods in agreement, looking amused. Meanwhile, one of Aly's favorite songs is playing where she and Mike are dancing along to it. She laughs as she feels his fingers dancing up and down her back.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Seems like it."

"Well blame the shirt."

"Of course." She laughs.

"Never knew you had this shirt."

"I've had it, I was just waiting for the right time to wear it."

"And you chose tonight."

"Yes. Is that okay?" She asks amusedly.

"Oh yeah, it's fine."

"Just making sure." She giggles.

~The Corre~

"Hey Justin, isn't that Alyssa?" Heath points her out to him.

"Huh? Yea-whoa."

"But you know it sucks that Vince restrained you from ever going near her."

Justin scowls.

"You know all four of them are behind that happening right?"

"Yeah." Justin mutters.

"It's partially Wade's fault...he did hit her."

Justin nods.

"I think I speak for only you and I when I say, we had no intentions of hurting either one of the

girls."

"Yeah, that was going too far."

"I'm sorry man, hopefully things get better though." Heath says, walking away.

Justin sighs and turns his eyes back to Mike and Aly.

~Morrison, Rhodes, and McIntyre~

Then at the same time, Morrison is sitting with Drew and Cody until he realizes that Aly's out

on the dance floor with Mike. Morrison had trailed off in mid sentence and so Drew and Cody turned to see what he was looking at. Drew too had the same look as John had on his face and they were speechless at the moment.

"That's Alyssa..." Cody comments.

"Holy...hell..."

"It's too bad you're prevented from getting near her you two."

They both grumble.

"I guess Vince found out about that little handcuff fiasco last year."

"I guess so."

"Wonder who tipped him off."

"I think they did." Drew says, tipping his head in Mike and Aly's direction.

"Them and the other two."

"Wouldn't doubt it." John adds.

"Well you know I heard that it's all Barrett's fault. He ordered the Corre to kidnap Carly and

Alyssa. Then Wade apparently hit Alyssa and sprained Carly's wrist." Cody continues.

"Wow." Morrison raises his eyebrows.

"I think you all agree with me here that he went too far."

"Yeah."

"So I think we can all blame him."

They glare at Wade, who is sitting at the bar with Ezekiel.

~Ted & Maryse~

And lastly with Ted and Maryse, she's busy texting away and not paying any attention until she randomly looks up and around. Her eyes then land on Mike and Aly, and she sees how Mike is reacting to her shirt.

~Aly & Mike~

She's laughing as he runs his fingers down her back.

"What's so funny?" Mike chuckles.

"That tickles!"

"Really?" He smirks, and does it again.

"Quit!" She squeals, grabbing his hands.

"Hey you're the one who wore the shirt."

"You're the one who keeps tickling me."

"Blame the shirt."

"Uh-huh suuuuuure." She laughs.

"Don't make me do it again." He threatens.

"No." She holds onto his hands.

"Dance without the tickling." She adds.

"Or no lipgloss." She threatens and he gasps.

"That's not fair."

"Well no tickling then."

"Fine...I'll behave."

"Good." She smiles and lets go of his hands.

Another song starts playing, and it's one of my favorite songs.

"Ooooh I love this song, let's go." I say, getting up.

Alex chuckles and gets up, following me. I move to the beat of the song as we're heading to

the dance floor and once we get there we dance to the song. I can feel eyes on me but I just ignore them, dancing happily with Alex.

"So, are you still wearing the Fudge Brownie or something different?" He asks, leaning

down to my ear.

"Something different." I giggle.

"What is it now?"

"Hmmm, I don't think I should tell you..." I tease.

"Awww come on."

"Do I have to tell you everytime?" I laugh.

"...yes?"

"To tell or not to tell..."

"Unless I can find out for myself.."

"I don't know if you can guess this one...might be a little hard to."

He raises and eyebrow.

"But of course you can try..." I traill off, and he leans down and kisses me.

He smirks into the kiss when he feels the glares. He pulls away after a while and then thinks about what I could possibly be wearing.

"Have a guess?" I ask.

"Hm...some kind of berry thing."

"Berry Splash." I smile.

"Nice." He smirks.

"But that's all you get..."

"Alright." He chuckles.

Then as the current song ends and a slower song starts playing, I lean against him and

wrap my arms around his neck. He settles his hands on my hips.

"We need days like this more often." I mumble.

"I agree." Alex says, leaning his head against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead.

~Corre~

"Absolutely disgusting." Wade comments, glaring.

"Its too bad you can't do anything." Ezekiel points out.

"It is kind of your fault though." He adds and Wade turns his glare over to Ezekiel.

"Well it is, sorry. You hit Alyssa and sprained Carly's wrist. We both know the reason Vince

put the restraining orders in place was because they went and told him after what we did." Ezekiel says.

"Well if I do nothing for a while, I'm sure that restraining order will be lifted."

"Possibly."

"One question though, did you mean to hurt either of them?"

"I was angry and overreacted."

"And you weren't thinking."

"No."

"Something to remember if there's ever a next time I guess."

"Right."

~Normal P.O.V.~

Then of course all the others were glaring as well as usual. We all dance for a few more

songs before heading back to the table to rest for a bit. Aly and I laugh as we get pulled down onto Mike and Alex's laps.

"Everytime." I giggle.

"Yup." Aly laughs.

"And we're never letting go." Mike adds.

"We didn't think you would."

"Well only if you want to leave or dance some more."

"I think we're good for now."

"Yeah, we're comfortable." I add.

"Good to know." Alex says.

"That's because you two are big teddy bears." Aly laughs.

"Only when it comes to you two." Mike replies.

"So, I'm assuming he really likes that shirt huh?" I ask Aly, laughing.

"Uh-huh." She giggles.

"You have no idea Carly, no idea." He comments.

"I don't know, your reaction in the room was pretty priceless." I say amusedly.

"Shut up..."

Alex and Aly just laugh.

"What? It was."

He makes a face.

"Right back at you." I laugh.

He looks at Aly, whining a little.

"Sorry, it was kind of funny." She giggles.

"Next time warn me about one of these shirts."

"But what's the fun in that?"

"...there is none..." He mumbles.

"Exactly, your reaction is part of the fun."

"Well so is your reaction when I do this..." He says, running a hand down her back.

She squeals and arches her back away from him.

"Quit!"

"Your reaction is part of the fun." He repeats from what Aly said.

"Smartass."

"Love you too."

Alex and I snicker.

"Only him..." I shake my head amusedly.

"I know right?" Aly says.

We sit there for a while, before getting up to get drinks and going back to the table. After that

we head out onto the dance floor to dance to songs for the rest of the time we're there. A slow song plays and we both lean against Mike and Alex, swaying to the song. Aly lays her head against Mike's shoulder and hums along quietly. He leans down and kisses her forehead, then leans his head against hers. She smiles a little.

"We should probably go after this song."

"Yeah, it's getting late isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, after this we can go."

"Mmkay."

We quietly enjoy the rest of the song. After the song fades out, she and Mike come over to

Alex and myself, telling us that we're heading back now. We all go back to the table and put on our jackets before going out to the car. I yawn slightly as we're heading back to the hotel, but I stay awake

"Tired?" Alex asks me.

I'm fine..." I say and then he stares me down.

"Carly..."

"Ok, fine I'm a little bit tired."

"I thought so."

"I'll be fine though."

"If you say so."

We get back to the hotel and head in and up to our rooms. Mike and Aly walk into their room and she stifles a yawn as she takes her shoes off and then slide off her jacket.

"I heard that yawn..."

She shrugs, starting to take off her jewelry.

"You're tired too."

"A little but not too bad."

"You still need sleep though."

"I'm fine." She rolls her eyes a little.

"Alright then..."

She takes out her last earring and sets it with the rest of the jewelry.

"I know you're behind me." She says calmly.

"Yeah...your point?" He says, and she can feel his breath on her neck.

"Quit breathing on my neck, that feels kind of weird."

"Well I'm behind you, where else is my breath going to go?"

"I don't know but quit."

"Ruin my fun then..." He says, sitting on the bed and then laying back so he's staring at the

celing.

"I think you'll live." She says amusedly, walking over to stand by his legs.

"Oh I don't know about that..." He trails off and she raises an eyebrow.

"It's not fun when you ruin it..."

"Sorry but it was giving me shivers."

"That's a natural reaction."

"True..."

"But you ruined my fun...not cool." He pouts, jokingly.

"I'm sorry." She giggles.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"I think you need to show me just how sorry you are..."

She smiles mischeviously and kneels on the bed, leaning to hover over him with her hair falling around them.

"Oh really."

"Really."

She leans down and kisses him. He pulls her down and closer to him, smirking at the

same time.

"Better?" She asks, pulling away.

"Yes...much."

"Good."

"Now I need to change in order to go to sleep, so you're going to have to let me go."

"Awww..." He whines.

"Come on. I know you love my shirt but I need to change for bed." She pokes his chest and then he sighs.

"Fine." He says, letting her go.

She goes to get up but gets pulled back down.

"What?" She laughs.

"Don't go yet."

She sighs and giggles, snuggling into his chest. It doesn't take long for her to feel his

breath on her neck again.

"What is it with you and my neck tonight?"

He just mumbles incoherently.

"What?" She asks, laughing.

"Nothing..."

"Suuuure..."

Then his breath on her neck disappears and it's replaced with him kissing it.

"Not again..."

She then squeaks in surprise as he rolls them over.

"Yes...again." He mumbles.

"I'm only giving in because you haven't done this in a while."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it...it's been too long."

She giggles faintly.

"I'll let you do this, only if after you let me go get changed to go to sleep."

"Fine." He sighs.

"Oh it's not gonna kill you."

"But..." He pouts.

"I could always get up now." She warns.

"Noooo." He whines, holding her close.

"No more pouting then."

"Fine, my lips will just stay here..." He trails off, putting his lips back to her neck.

She bites her lip and tries to keep quiet as he works on leaving marks on her neck. He knows that it's becoming hard for her to keep quiet, so he does it even more. She tries to stiffle it but can't help groaning quietly. He truimphantly smirks, and pulls away once he thinks he's done. She sinks into the bed with a sigh, releasing her now bruised lip and not opening her eyes yet.

"You can go change now." He chuckles.

"In a sec." She mumbles faintly.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get changed. Don't try to look too much." He jokes and she snickers

a little.

"Why not, it's going to be mine in about 6 months anyway."

"I'm kidding Lyssa." He chuckles and she just giggles.

He takes his shoes off, then goes over to his bag and grabs pants to change into. She lays

there quietly, swinging her feet and waiting for him to finish.

"Ready to change yet?"

She opens her eyes and nods, sliding off the bed and going over to get her pajamas. Then she heads into the bathroom to change, while Mike lays on the bed waiting for her. She comes out and stashes the other clothes before climbing into bed.

"Nice marks." She says dryly.

"I did my job." He smirks.

She rolls her eyes amusedly and kisses him briefly.

"Night Piranha Boy, love you."

"Love you too." He smiles triumphantly one last time, before turning off the light.

~Alex and I~

Alex and I walk into our room. I kick off my shoes and go to pick my pajamas out. After

picking something out, I head into the bathroom and change, and brush my hair out. I wash off all the makeup and do whatever else I have to do. Then I walk out and put everything back into my bag.

"What?" I laugh.

"That...wow..."

"No drooling, haha."

Alex regains control of himself as I climb into the bed, and he pulls me close."

"You drive me crazy."

"I know I do."

"I think it's my turn..." He trails off.

"What do you...ohhh." I say, seeing that look on his face and he smirks.

"Well am I stopping you?" I ask.

He grins and ducks his head, placing his lips against my neck.

"Well someone's eager tonight..." I laugh.

He chuckles against my skin and then returns back to what he planned on doing. I lay there, trying to be as calm as can be as I start to feel the sensations. He smirks and keeps going. I can feel myself wanting to give in, but instead of giving in I just pull him closer to me and hope that will work for now. He chuckles but doesn't stop.

"I am not giving in...I am not giving in." I repeatedly say.

Alex hears me and presses harder. I purse my lips, hoping to hold on for a little while long but that fails and I end up giving in. Alex smirks triumphantly and continues a little bit longer before pulling away.

"You're evil you know that right?"

"You love it."

"You're lucky we don't have any house shows or signings or things like that to go to this week."

"I know."

"It's not going to be one of those big ones is it?"

"A few medium sized ones..."

"You went crazy...didn't you?"

He grins sheepishly.

"Well Mr. Shark...I think we should get some rest."

"Yeah. Night love." Alex says after returning to his spot.

"Night."


	140. Royal Rumble

It's now the day of the Royal Rumble in Boston, I come out of the bathroom dressed in a dark red dress with matching shoes. My jewelry consisted of loop earrings, pearl bracelet, my promise and engagement rings, and a heart pendant necklace. I had red eyeshadow, nail polish and a flower clip for my hair to match my dress and shoes. My hair was styled long and curly. Once I'm done, I walk out to put my other clothes in my bag and grab my jacket. Alex whistles playfully. I smile and roll my eyes jokingly.

"You would..."

He grins.

"Tonight should be an interesting night."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Mike and Wondy both have title matches...myself being in the Rumble..."

"You never told me you were in the Rumble...that's awesome."

He nods, smiling.

"What spot in the Rumble are you?"

"34."

"Well that's still a good spot...most of the others are worn down before you even come out."

"I know."

"Well let's go wait out in the car...even though I'm dreading going outside into the cold and everything."

"Alright." He agrees.

We put on our jackets and head out to the car. In the meantime Aly's just coming out of the bathroom from changing herself. She's not looking up, instead looking at her wrist as she fumbles with the clasp of her bracelet. She hears Mike whistle from behind her, and she senses him staring. She laughs faintly, still messing with the clasp while sticking her feet into her heels.

"Amazing." He mutters.

She giggles as she walks over to him and sticks her wrist out, silently asking for his help

with the clasp. He smiles and helps, putting the small ring though the clasp.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek lightly, the smell of mango reaching him.

"...mango..." He mumbles.

She just smiles, going to get her jacket.

"You can get some of the mango, after you win your match tonight." She comments and he smirks.

"Just a little incentive to win, not that you need it." She adds, shrugging as she grabs her bag after putting on her jacket.

"Of course not..." He chuckles, grabbing his own jacket and putting it on.

He grabs his bag and they head out to the car. She falls quiet as we drive to the arena, looking out the window deep in thought. After we get to the arena, I fall back to walk with her as we go to the room.

"Hey, you okay? You were awfully quiet on the way here."

"I just have a weird feeling about tonight." She says quietly with a shrug.

"Is this feeling about anyone in particular?"

"It isn't Mike."

"And it can't be Alex...or me...so that leaves yourself."

She bites her lip and nods, sighing.

"I hope this is one of these time when you're wrong."

"Me too." She mumbles.

"But guess what? I didn't find this out until earlier, but Alex is in the Rumble."

"Really? That's good for him."

"Yup, number 34. Which if you look at that in a good way, whoever's still in the ring is worn out before he even comes out."

"Yeah."

We get to the room and hang out for a while, before the show starts. Once it starts, the first match was the World Heavyweight Championship match.

"Oh joy..."

Aly just rolls her eyes and snuggles against Mike, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut. After the replay from what happened on Smackdown they go back to the ring and Edge is getting all pumped up. But the sound was not so sweet when we hear Vickie's voice emerge as she walks out.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh my god, shut up."

"I wish she'd lose her voice." Aly mutters.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me!"

"She looks like a a can of strawberry soda with botulism." Striker jokes, referring to her sparkly red, spagetti strap shirt.

"Pffft." I snicker.

"As acting general manager of Smackdown, I am here to remind everyone and especially you Edge...that I have deemed the spear illegal and dangerous. It is officially banned. Now sweetheart, I'm...I'm begging, no I am pleading just use the spear one time tonight. And to get you in the mood, I'm going to help you. So everybody please join me..spear spear spear spear!" She says, then laughs evilly.

"Edge if you use the spear tonight, not only will you lose and be disqualified...but you will lose the World Heavyweight Championship to a man who is my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!" She announces and he walks out.

"A man? Please..."

"He's not a man...he's a troll."

Dolph walks out and gets into the ring and the bell rings. The match went on forever. But the match took a huge turn when Kelly Kelly come out and knocked out Vickie, after the ref was knocked out. Edge took this chance to set up for the spear since Vickie and the ref wouldn't see. He ran and speared Dolph and once the ref saw Edge covering Dolph he counted to three and Edge retains the title.

"Not sure if I really care about this one." I say.

"I think it was a given that bobblehead would win." Aly adds.

"Pretty much."

During the break a stagehand knocked on the door to tell Mike to get ready for his match

since it was up next.

"We'll come get you two when we come back from the locker room." Mike says, standing up.

"Okay."

They both leave and we sit there and wait.

"Well this match is going to be one of thse long ones...and one of those headache forming ones."

"Uh-huh." She sighs, twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

We sit there and then suddenly on the screen Mike and Alex appear, with Josh Matthews in the locker room with them to talk to Mike. After Mike talks, he shakes his head while muttering something and turns to Alex.

"Listen geek, the Miz can outbrawl Randy Orton. Outwrestle him, outshine him, outsmart him and...outclass him. He's gonna beat Randy tonight, and he's going to go onto Wrestlemania the WWE Champion."

"Geek? I thought he was a nerd?" Aly says jokingly.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I laugh and she shrugs.

"Because as I told Orton, as I stood over his barely concious body two weeks ago...I'm the

Miz and I'm awesome." Mike says, as he and Alex walk away and the camera fades to the ring.

"We can agree with that much."

As Randy is coming out on the screen to the ring, the door opens and there stands Mike and Alex. We get up and follow them out and we wait by the curtain until it's time for us to go out. We walk down the ramp, Mike glaring at Randy. We stand ringside with Alex as Mike gets up onto the apron. He climbs onto the turnbuckle and stares at Randy, holding the title in the air. Alex gets into the ring for a brief moment as Mike climbs down and into the ring. He hands Alex the title and takes his jacket off and hands that to Alex as well, taking back the title from him. Justin announces the match and whatnot, the ref takes the belt and gives it to one of the attendants ringside and the bell rings, starting the match.

They circle each other a few times, and Randy gets the first shot in...punching Miz and sending him to the apron. Miz gets up and Randy uppercuts him, sending him into the corner. He repeatedly punches him until he sinks to the apron and then kicks him a couple times before the ref backs him up. Miz gets up again but Randy grabs him and throws him out of the ring and onto the floor. Randy throws him into one of the barries along the ramp and then the other. Aly and myself cringing at the impact. After Miz is away from the barries, Orton delivers a big clothesline and stares at Alex who backs away so nothing happens to him. Randy goes back over to Miz and throws him back into the ring, going for the pin but Miz kicks out. Randy walks around, puts a foot on his face and stomps on it. He picks him up and then kicks him in the chest, Miz crying out in pain.

He does it again and as Miz is near the ropes, he stomps on his chest a few times. As Miz is under the ropes, Randy lifts him up by his legs and drops back, making Miz's throat hit the bottom rope. Randy goes for the pin again, but Miz kicks out. Miz gets back into a corner as Randy stares him down like he's his prey. He lifts him up and uppercuts him again, then elbows him in the back, then uppercuts him again. He punches him and when the ref tells him to get Miz out of the corner, he does, but throws him into the opposite one. Randy goes running but is met by an elbow to the face by Miz. He stumbles but bounces back quickly and repeatedly punches him again until Miz sinks down in the corner. The ref counts and Randy backs away, Alex making sure if Miz is alright and Randy stares Miz down again.

Randy walks over and pushes Miz down onto the middle rope, staring at Alex and us in the meantime. Alex gets frustrated and angry and the ref counts down, Randy letting go.

"Come on!" Alex yells.

Randy grabs Miz's legs and stomps on his chest again. He stares at Alex, then goes back to Miz and hits him across the chest with his arm. As Miz crawls away, Randy follows and goes to throw him into the ropes, but he counters and does it to Randy instead. Miz is hoping Randy will come back so he can punch him but Randy holds onto the ropes. As Miz runs at him, he gets elbowed in the face and stumbles backwards away from Randy. As the ref is distracted, Alex climbs up onto the side of the apron and grabs Randy's head and jumps down, making Randy's neck hit the top rope. This gave Miz the chance to control the match, which he did. He keeps control as Randy is in the corner until the ref started counting to get him to back off.

Miz grabs Randy and goes to throw him face first onto the top turnbuckle. But Randy blocks and elbows Miz in the gut, then throwing him face first onto the top turnbuckle. Randy goes to throw Miz into the corner, but he counters and throws him into it. He goes running towards him but is met with a clothesline by Randy. Randy backs up and Miz starts getting up in the corner. Randy runs, but with the help of Alex...Miz gets out of the way and Randy goes into the turnbuckle. Miz takes advantage and gets control back of the match, going after Randy as much as he can. Miz back up into the opposite corner as Randy gets up. He sets up for the running corner clothesline and then he successfully executes it, Alex going nuts about it. Miz goes for the pin, but Randy powers out. Miz then knees Randy in the back and as Randy gets to the ropes he holds a knee to the back of his neck and when the ref is distracted with Miz, Alex comes around and punches Randy in the head and then backs away.

Miz goes for the pin again, but Randy powers out. Miz gets Randy in a chinlock, unitl Randy gets up and reaches for the ropes. But Miz pulls him back, Randy getting to his feet and getting out of the lock. Miz lets go and counters Randy's move to send him into the ropes. When Randy comes back Miz knees him and he goes flipping over. Miz takes advantage and goes for the pin, but Randy powers out again. Miz glares at Randy and then goes against the ropes, and kicking him square in the head. He goes for the pin yet again, but Randy powers out. Miz walks around and the punches him, then kicks him. When he gets up he goes after him, Randy back up but then goes right after Miz. Miz then high elbows Randy to the apron and goes for yet another pin, but of course Randy powers out. Miz holds Randy against the ropes and lets go before the ref could count to five. Miz gets out of the ring and rolls Randy onto his stomach and goes after his back. Then he grabs him and sets him up, kneeing him in the nose. He goes for the pin again, but Randy powers out. Then Miz gets him in a headlock until Randy gets up. But Randy falls back down again and then gets up and struggles...going down again. He tries to get ou, getting to one knee and standing up again.

He gets out of the hold and sends Miz into the ropes again. But when Miz comes back, Randy gets him in a headlock/sleeper. Miz counters and sends Randy into the ropes, and Miz grabs him going for a supplex but Randy blocks it. Randy goes to hit Miz, swinging his arm behind him, but Miz moves away quickly. Miz misses the punch and Randy supplexes him instead. Miz gets up and so does Randy. When Miz gets up, he kicks him square in the face then goes for the pin and Randy powers out...again. Miz is getting frustrated and then climbs out of the ring and onto the top turnbuckle. But Randy gets up and hits him, making fall down onto it. Randy glares at him and then punches him, getting up onto the middle rope and grabbing him. He stands him up onto the top rope and does a huge supplex and goes for the pin, Miz powering out. Both of them roll around on the apron and as Miz gets up Randy goes after him. They go back and forth with hits and kicks. Randy gets the momentum and clothesline and then does a backbreaker. Miz rolls outside of the ropes and Randy kicks him and gets him suspended on the middle rope. But Miz counters and lifts Randy up, sending him outside the ring.

The ref is distracted by Miz again and Alex gets a few good kicks in and backs away quickly. Miz walks over and picks Randy up and rams him into the barrier, then rams him into the ring. He then rolls him back into the ring and gets him himself, going for the pin but Randy powers out. Miz climbs out and onto the top turnbuckle. As Randy gets up he jumps and hits Randy across the back of the neck, then going for the pin and Randy kicking out. Miz keeps going after him trying a pin again, then going after him again. He goes for another pin, but Randy powers out. He grapples Randy and Randy does not want to give up. Randy gets up to his feet and gets out of the hold, countering and then Miz throws him out of the ring. Miz walks around to get Randy but he gains momentum and kicks him. Randy goes to power bomb Miz, but Miz counters and grabs Randy's legs, the sends him flying forward and face first into the steel ringpost. Randy lays there and Miz rolls back into the ring and the ref starts counting.

Randy slowly moves, but gets back into the ring before 10 is said. But when he gets back in he unloads onto Miz and it doesn't stop. That is until Miz gets back onto the attack. He goes for another clothesline and Randy counters with clotheslines of his own then a power slam. Then he stomps on all the joints and limbs of Miz and then jumps and knees Miz in the face. He goes for the pin, but Miz powers out. As Miz gets up, Randy kicks him sending him to his knees. Randy sets up for a powerbomb, but Alex jumps onto the side of the ring.

"No! No no no!"

Alex jumps down as Randy rushes over, and then Miz does the backbreaker to the neckbreaker and goes for the pin. But at 3, Randy powers out. Both Randy and Miz get up, but as Miz runs at Randy, he makes him hit the ropes. Randy goes for the RKO, but Miz counters and goes for the Skull Crushing Finale. Randy counters that and supplexes him backwards. He goes for the pin, but Miz powers out. Miz rolls out of the ring and walks around and grabs the title, Alex in tow. He gets it from one of the attendants and starts walking away with the title, Alex still in tow. But as Miz rounds the corner, he's met with a clothesline by Randy. Randy picks him up and rolls him back into the ring, then starts glaring at Alex and following him around the ring. Randy gets back into the ring, but Miz gained momentum and went after Randy, then goes for the pin and Orton kicked out. Miz gets up and misses the kick in the face and Randy goes for the pin and Miz kicks out. Miz rolls out of the ring and outside the ropes, where Randy comes over and grabs him then plants him face first into the apron, suspended from the middle rope.

Randy gets up and now the Viper is coiled and ready to strike. Miz gets up and the crowd goes nuts and Miz looks over and Nexus is walking out, minus Punk. Aly and I look at each other like 'what the hell is going on?' but at the same time worried because of not knowing what they're going to do. As Randy is distracted by Nexus and the ref is distracted as well, Alex starts sneaking into the ring slowly. Randy turns around and goes after him, then sends him flying out of the ring and landing onto every member of Nexus. We're watching with alarm, wanting to go check on Alex but wary of going near Nexus. Mike goes to take advantage of the distraction to do the Skull Crushing Finale, but Randy counters and RKOs him. But as Randy gets up, into the ring comes Punk and gives him the GTS and takes Mike and pulls him over by the arm to cover Randy. He then quickly gets out of the ring and kneels outside and slides under the ring, so the ref sees nothing. Both of us are failry speechless. The ref slides back into the ring and countes to 2, Mike winning the match and retaining the title.

"I'm not even sure what to say right now..." Aly mumbles to me.

"Punk helped? Since when does he help us?"

"I don't know."

Punk crawls out of the other side of the ring, heading backstage with the rest of Nexus. Mike getting the title back from the ref and then crawling out of the ring and celebrating with Alex and us as we all walk back up the ramp with him.

"That was just...weird." Aly says once we get backstage.

"I guess Punk gets points for helping out..."

"Yeah."

"Isn't your match next? Don't you have to go get ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Kick ass out there." I laugh.

She just nods again, biting back a sigh. We go back to the room ands he grabs her bag, then heads back out to head down to the locker room to get ready. After the break, LayCool comes out and do their little poses and whatnot. Then after their music fades, Aly walks out to her music and does her entrance to the ring thing and poses with the title and hands the title to the ref and he shows the crowd. After the ref hands it to an attendant and her music fades...the GM dings in.

"Oh no..." I say, covering my face.

Aly tilts her head to the ceiling, gritting her teeth and willing herself to calm down.

"Can I have your attention please? I've receieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Teddy Long might've allowed for the possibility of LayCool, co-holding the Divas championship. But Mr. Long is currently incapacitated, and I am in charge. That means I am changing the Divas Championship match."

Aly tilts her head back down and rubs her temples, waiting to hear what the new match will be.

"I get enough complaints of how...annoying Michael Cole is. I...I'm sure that was just a joke. But nonetheless, I'm not going to double my inbox with complaints about LayCool. This will no longer be a handicap match, but instead a Fatal Fourway Divas Championship match. Sadie vs Layla vs Michelle McCool vs the following diva..." Cole finishes and closes the laptop and then Eve's music plays and she walks out.

Aly growls and tries to resist the urge to swear.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? What has Eve done lately to deserve a title shot? Uh NOTHING." I rant.

Eve runs down the ramp and gets into the ring, and the bell rings. Michelle immediately goes after Sadie and Layla goes after Eve. Then they switch and Michelle goes Eve and Layla after Sadie. Michelle throws Eve into the corner and Layla throws Sadie (Aly) into the corner as well. Layla and Michelle start going after Eve, leaving Sadie (Aly) in the corner to regain strength. Layla picks up Eve and throws her right into a clothesline by Michelle. She then gets put into a clothesline by Layla, and both she and Michelle go after her. Layla goes over to Aly and picks her up, but Aly hits her in the face, sending her stumbling away from her. Once Eve is out of the picture, it comes down to Aly and LayCool. Michelle comes after Aly but she elbows her and she stumbles away. Then Layla gets up and starts running after her, getting knocked down along with Michelle who comes back for more. Aly grabs Layla by the legs and Layla screams in terror. Michelle comes from behind but Aly kicks her in retaliation, knowing she was behind her.

Then Aly lifts Layla up as Michelle turns back around, making Layla basically what looks like spearing Michelle. Aly goes for the pin, but Michelle pulls Layla out of the ring. Aly gets out of the ring and Layla immediately clotheslines her to the floor. Michelle gets back into the ring, just as Eve was getting back up. She runs at Eve and knees her, sending her rolling back outside of the ring. It now came down to Layla and Michelle who turned around and just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. As Layla backs up, Aly grabs her feet and drops her face first onto the apron, and that's when Michelle retaliates and kicks Aly in the chest. That's when Eve rolls Michelle up from behind going for the pin, but Layla interferes and stops it. Aly gets back into the ring and drops Michelle with and arm and Eve drops Layla with a dropkick. Eve kicks Layla out of the ring as Aly picks Michelle up by her hair and throws her out of the ring. Eve goes over to Aly and turns her around and goes to elbow her.

But Aly counters and grabs Eve by the waist, then going for her submission, Trouble In Paradise and that's when Layla interfered and stopped her. She then gets Layla and Eve and goes for a double Trouble in Paradise, but Michelle comes in and drops Aly with a kick to the face. She then goes over to Eve and goes for the pin, but Eve kicks out. Michelle lifts Eve up, but Eve rolls Michelle up for the pin again, Layla interfering and stopping the pin. Layla does the layout neckbreaker to Eve and she rolls under the bottom rope. Michelle runs and kicks Eve back outside of the ring. Laya and Michelle both get up and are met by a double clothesline by Aly. Laya gets up and is met by a single clothesline by Aly, the same thing with Michelle. Layla meets the same fate again, then Aly goes over to Michelle and picks her up then drops her to the apron.

She goes for the pin, but Layla interferes again. She elbow Aly, but is hit back with a slap. Aly lifts up Layla and rams her into the opposite corner, then elbows her repeatedly. Aly gets one last clothesline in to Layla in the corner. Kind of like Mike's running corner clothesline, but Aly didn't run like he does. Aly goes back over to Layla after looking between Michelle and her. She picks her up onto her shoulder and turns around to face Michelle. And when Michelee comes running, Aly moves and Michelle ends up kicking Layla in the face. As Michelle is trying to see if Layla is okay, Aly rolls up Michelle going for the pin, but Michelle kicks out at 2. Michelle goes to kick Aly, but she catches her foot and she's hopping on one leg. She pushes her and she goes through the ropes and outside of the ring. Eve comes in and takes Aly, throwing her out of the ring herself.

Eve gets to the top rope and then does her signature flip, landing on Layla. Aly gets back into the ring as Eve goes for the pin on Layla and Michelle covers her at the same time. But the ref only sees Layla and Eve and he counts the pin for Eve, making her win the match and gaining the Divas title. Aly closes her eyes, clenches her jaw, and punches the mat in frustration. Michelle is flipping out as she usually does, Eve rolls out of the ring and at the top of the ramp she raises the title before disappearing backstage. Aly slides out of the ring and heads backstage with a pretty emotionless look on her face. Mike had already left the room before she headed backstage so that he could meet her as she came back.

He starts to reach out for her and she shakes her head.

"I don't want to be touched right now." She says quietly as she walks towards the locker room.

He sighs and debates on waiting outside the locker room or going back to the room. He decides to go back to the room and he sits back down in silence.

"I suppose I should have warned you about how she gets when she's that mad."

"Yeah...that would've helped..." He mutters.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes that you guys don't know her as well as I do."

"It's okay." He sighs.

A few minutes later Aly walks in and tosses her bag in the corner, sitting down on the couch without a word. All of us are silent, not knowing whether we should talk or not.

"I won't kill you for talking." She mutters.

"Sorry. We just didn't know if we could say anything because of how mad you are."

She shakes her head and shrugs, sinking into the corner of the couch and rubbing her temples. We turn our attention back to the screen and it was time for the Royal Rumble match. The first to come out was CM Punk. He got into the ring and we waited to see who #2 was going to be. Corre's music plays and out walks Wade and Ezekiel, going down the ramp. Then we see Slater and Gabriel and then Corre surrounds the ring, then gets up onto the apron. They all get in and Punk goes after them all, then out come Nexus to help. It turns into and all out brawl.

"That doesn't surprise me." I say.

Then the GM dings in.

"Gentlemen gentlemen gentlemen, may I have your attention please. The general manager says to stop this...to stop this now! Officials restore order! And I quote. The only superstar who has the right to officially be in the ring right now is CM Punk. All members of the Corre and the new Nexus must each return to the locker room immediately. Failure to comply will result in disqualification from the Royal Rumble match. Now back to the locker room now!"

"Nice." Alex says.

I agree and then look over at Mike and Aly. I'm surprised to see that she's scooted out of the corner and watch as she willingly reaches out to Mike despite her normal hatred of being touched while extremely angry. He sees her scooting out of the corner and as she moves closer to him, he wraps and arm around her. She snuggles into him, visibly calming. Corre and Nexus leave, leaving Punk in the ring by himself like it originally was supposed to be. As we wait, finally the 2nd participant's music plays and it happened to be Daniel Bryan. Both Daniel and Punk last for the 90 seconds and the clock starts counting down for the 3rd participant. Corre's music plays and out runs Justin Gabriel. Aly feels Mike growl and she slides her arms around him, squeezing gently. Justin gets eliminated first, by Daniel Bryan so now it's back down to him and Punk. Eventually the clock counts down again and participant #4 is Zack Ryder, who runs out and immediately goes after Daniel.

"Shortbus!" I laugh.

Then he goes after Punk, and then Daniel goes after him. They work together to take care of Punk, but in the end Zack gets eliminated.

"Awww too bad."

Alex chuckles. Daniel goes back over to Punk and the clock counts down eventually again for the 5th participant. After it hits zero, out runs Regal. He goes after Punk, then Daniel and back to Punk. 90 seconds pass and the clock counts down for participant #6 to come out. Then we hear Ted's music and out he walks with Maryse who stops at the top of the ramp and he runs down and slides in. Alex growls a little.

"Alright, calm down. He's out there, not in here. I bet he'll be eliminated before you even get out there. Even though I know you want to eliminate him yourself." I say, to calm him down.

Alex sighs and tries to calm down. It's now Ted, Daniel, Regal and Punk in the ring and Ted immediate goes after Daniel. A little while later, Ted tries to eliminate Punk but he's not able to and the clock starts counting down again. Then Morrison's music plays and out he runs and gets into the ring. Mike glares and Aly just rolls her eyes. Morrison takes out everybody, until Ted came after him. Ted threw him over the top rope but didn't touch the floor. He stood outside the ropes and when Regal came and knocked him off the side, Morrison jumped and held onto the barrier making sure his feet never touched the floor.

As Regal was distracted, Ted came up and eliminated him. Morrison climbed ontop of the barrier and walked along it and then jumped from the barrier to the steel steps, getting back into the ring.

"I think we should call him Monkey boy instead."

"Yeah, maybe so."

The next countdown started and then Yoshi Tatsu came running out and into the ring. After he got into the ring, another 90 seconds passed and out came another Nexus member and it was Husky...who was destroying everyone.

"Ugh." I make a face.

He was then protecting Punk, keeping him behind himself in the corner and when Husky started getting attacked, his butt was basically getting pushed into Punks face and Punk was screaming in terror/disgust. Me, Mike and Alex are all laughing and even Aly's giggling a bit. After another 90 seconds, Chavo's music played and out he ran as well. He took out everyone until Husky got a hold of him. Yet another 90 seconds passed and then entry #11 was Mark Henry and out he ran. Later on he picked up Chavo and literally just dropped him out of the ring.

"Bye." I laugh.

Then Tatsu went after Mark after Punk did and well Tatsu got eliminated too, but Mark. Another countdown and it hits zero. JTG's music plays and out he runs like a madman and gets into the ring. No one get eliminated in that round and another countdown goes to zero. The Nexus music plays and out runs McGillicutty.

JTG gets eliminated by McGillicutty eventually, then as the round goes on he and Husky eliminate Ted and another countdown goes off. Chris Masters' music plays and out he runs, getting into the ring. No one gets eliminated and once the countdown hits zero, another Nexus member comes out and it's Otunga.

"Great more Nexus members...just what we need."

Daniel gets eliminated, then Chris gets eliminated, Morrison gets eliminated after struggle, and lastly Mark is eliminated...all by Nexus.

"Oh jeez."

After Mark gets eliminated the countdown goes off again and out runs Tyler Reks, and he gets ambushed by Nexus and eliminated. They wait and the next person to come out was Vladimir. He runs in and takes out Punk first, but Nexus gangs up and eventually he does get eliminated. They wait again for the next countdown and for entry #18. The clock hits zero and out runs R-Truth. He gets ambushed and eliminated as well. They wait yet again for entry #19 and out walks Khali. And the look on Punk's face when he heard the music was priceless as he scrambles down from the top rope. Khali gets in and shoved away Otunga and the rest of Nexus. He takes out Punk then grabs Husky and eliminates him.

"Haha yes!"

Aly snickers.

Punk goes after Khali and before he could attack Punk...Punk dropped down and backed away and pleaded for Khali not to hit him. Punk stood no chance and the next entry came out. It was the final Nexus member Mason Ryan and out he ran. And now it's all members of Nexus in the ring, and it stays that way after Ryan eliminates Khali.

"Damn." I mutter.

Now it's all of Nexus in the ring and they wait and wait for the next entry. After the clock hits zero we hear "Can you dig it sucka'." and out runs Booker T.

"No way..."

"Oh my god."

He gets into the ring but is immediately taken down by Ryan. But he gains momentum later and ends up taking out every Nexus member. He goes to eliminate Punk, but Ryan takes him and eliminates him instead.

"Awwww man!"

"Dang!"

It's still Nexus in the ring, minus Husky. We wait to see who the next entry is going to be. When the clock hits zero, John's music plays and out he walks with a determined and angry look on his face. He whips his hat on the ground and takes his shirt off and throws it to the crowd, before running and sliding into the ring.

"Come on Sully." Aly mumbles.

John is able to eliminate Ryan quickly, followed by a double clothesline on Otunga and McGillicutty, eliminating them as well. Only Punk and John remain at the moment.

"Go John go." I say.

Then entry #23 is Hornswaggle. When Hornswaggle gets into the ring, Punk kicks him and goes back to attacking John. He's fighting to counter as he's lifted onto Punk's shoulders. But John is able to reverse and dump Punk over the top. Then John goes over to Hornswaggle and helps him up in the ring. The buzzer goes off and then out comes Tyson Kidd. Hornswaggle performs a tilt-a-whirl head scissors on Tyson followed by a mini attitude adjustment.

"Haha nice."

John then eliminates Tyson and then entry #25 is Heath Slater. As Heath gets into the ring, John begins to rough him up. He then gets eliminated by John. Then Kofi comes out as entry #26 and no one got eliminated this round. Entry #27 is Jack Swagger.

"Lispy!"

Cole, Striker and King point out that the number twenty-seven entrant has won the majority of the Rumble matches. No one gets eliminated still and #28 is Sheamus. Hornswaggle goes after Sheamus as the other men are going at it on the mat. Sheamus us able to get Hornswaggle to the top rope, somehow John comes back to life from the mat and takes out Sheamus. Number #29 is Rey Mysterio and he later on hits the 619 on Swagger, eliminating him and then #30 is Wade. Both Mike and Alex growl, glaring at the screen.

"Shouldn't we be heading out to the curtain soon since you're #34?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah." He mumbles while still glaring at the image of Wade.

"Well come on, you'll have a shot at him when you go out there. That is if he's not eliminted before then." I say, standing up.

Alex nods and he gets up. Aly and Mike get up as well and we all leave and wait by the curtain until it's time for Alex to go out. While we're waiting, Dolph is the next to go out and he quickly begins to attack Sheamus. Ziggler and Wade team up on John, and Mysterio comes to his aid. Then the #32 entrant is Diesel/ Kevin Nash.

"Whoa, him too?"

"I guess so, wow."

No one gets eliminated still and then Drew goes out as #33. He makes a quick sly glance at Sheamus, signifying they were unified. Then it was time, Mike's music plays and out we walk with Alex, down the ramp. He gets into the ring and we walk around as Diesel is eliminated by Barrett. We go and sit ringside with Cole, Striker and Jerry and watch Alex as he competes in the Rumble. The number 35 entrant is Bis Show. After a long stare as Diesel walks backstage, he gets into the ring and eliminates Dolph at almost an hour into the Rumble. Then the #36 entrant is Ezekiel Jackson. Before Jackson could even get into the ring, Big Show eliminates Drew. But Jackson is able to eliminate Big Show. Then #37 is Santino. Cole, Striker and Jerry point out that John has lasted the longest so far in the Rumble match. Aly and I exchange glances. Number #38 is Alberto Del Rio. In the meantime, somehow Alex had gotten eliminated. Looked like he slipped and fell, eliminating himself.

"Awwww man..."

"Oops."

He walks backstage, and then after that Randy walks out as #39. Del Rio hasn't made his way to the ring yet, and Randy charged down the ramp and began to attack Del Rio ringside. He then rolled Del Rio into the ring and hit the RKO on him. Then Randy eliminates Kofi and then Sheamus. The last entrant #40 is Kane. Striker pointed out that Kane is approaching the record already set by Shawn Michaels for the most Rumble eliminations. Kane then eliminates Ezekiel. But then Kane is eliminated by Rey, who is eliminated by Barrett right after. This leaves only four men in the ring. John, Barrett, Randy and Del Rio. Santino is hiding outside the ring, since he never went over the top rope.

"Interesting mix." Aly mumbles to me.

But then Alex comes running out, returning to the ring. John goes after him as he jumps up onto the side of the ring. Then all of a sudden Mike gets up and rushes into the ring after John knocks Alex back to the floor. The Mike grabs John and knocks him over the top rope, eliminating him. He and Alex run backstage before the refs could see anything he did. Aly and I both look at each other in shock.

"He just cost him the match. What the hell?"

"I don't know but now I'm pissed off again." Aly says, a dangerous edge to her tone.

It comes down to Barrett, Orton, Del Rio and a hidden Santino. Barrett gets eliminated, then Randy gets eliminated and Del Rio thinks he won the match. But Santino comes out from hiding, does the Cobra and attempts to eliminate Del Rio. But in the end, Del Rio eliminates Santino, winning the Royal Rumble.

"Let's get out of here." I say and Aly nods, following me as we head backstage.

We walk back to the room, and only Mike is in there since Alex is still changing. Aly just sits on the empty couch, folding her arms over her chest. Mike comes over to me.

"Why is she still mad?"

"Oh like you don't know. You eliminated John, and cost him the match. You know how we're friends with him Mike..."

"He's like our brother, you know that Mike. What were you thinking?" I shake my head.

"I didn't want the risk of him winning and choosing me to face at Wrestlemania...I'm sorry okay?"

"It's not me that's so angry...I know you're sorry. You got a lot of explaining to do to Aly."

He looks over at Aly and sighs.

"I messed up again..."

"Yeah, you did."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't already been upset over losing the title." I say

quietly.

He sighs and tilts his head towards the ceiling, then gets his things together...choosing not to talk to her right now since she's more angry than before. Aly's phone buzzes and she gets up to retrieve it. She looks at the message and then goes over tot he door.

"I'll be back." She mutters before going out.

She walks a little ways down the hall and John is standing there.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Does it look like I'm okay right now?"

"Want a hug?" He asks.

"Normally I'd say no because I hate being touched when I'm pissed off but I'll make an exception."

He holds his arms out and then she hugs him.

"I know, it's been a rough night for you."

"Rough night? More like night from hell. I have a raging headache, I lost my title to flipping Eve of all people, and then my fiance decides to be make it all worse by eliminating one of my brothers simply because he doesn't want to fight him later."

"Well if it helps I'm going to be in the Elimination Chamber match and whoever wins that goes against the WWE Champion at Wrestlemania."

"Really?"

He nods.

"That makes me feel a little better. I would've stayed pissed if he took away your only chance at Wrestlemania. I know how much that means to you, especially after the fiasco with Nexus."

"Great job at eliminating them tonight by the way." She adds.

"Thanks."

She looks at her phone.

"I should probably get back. I bet Alex is done changing and they're probably waiting on me."

"Right, keep that head held high alright Boo?"

"I'll try Sully." She smiles a little.

"See you tomorrow night." He smiles, pulling back from the hug.

She nods and heads back to the room.

"I'm sure if you just sit down with her and explain everything, things will be fine." I say.

"I'm just worried this is going to ruin our engagement." He comments.

"Or even our entire relationship. I've screwed up so many times." Mike adds, setting his head in his hands.

The door clicks open and she comes back in, looking calmer.

"I'm ready to go." She says lightly, picking up her bag after putting on her jacket.

We all nod and get up, putting on our jackets and grabbing out things, walking out of the room and going outside and getting to the car. Aly willingly sits beside Mike, surprising me and him both. The ride back to the hotel was mostly silent, besides Alex and I talking a bit in the backseat. Only because Mike didn't know if it was alright to talk to Aly yet, and the whole time he had that look of worry on his face. As they go into the hotel and walk over to the elevators, their hands brush and she bites her lip a little before catching his hand and sliding her fingers between his. He looks down briefly and smiles as the elevator doors open and they walk inside.

Alex and I are still chatting but Aly stays silent, choosing to lay her head against Mike's shoulder lightly. We get up to our floor and when the doors open, we walk out and go into our rooms. It's fairly quiet for a while when they walk into their room, until Mike breaks the silence.

"I know you're mad at me, but I am sorry for what I did to John."

"I'm not as mad anymore. I'm still not happy with it but it is what it is. Now if you had taken away his only chance to get to Wrestlemania, that would be a different story." She says, untangling her hand from his and setting her bag aside before taking off her jacket.

"Well that's good, that you're not as mad. I was getting worried to be honest."

She kicks off her shoes and rubs her temples.

"It was just a combination of a raging headache, losing my title to Eve, and then the John thing.."

"Well I messed up so many times, I feared that what I did tonight would affect our engagement and our whole relationship." He says, taking off his jacket.

She looks at him and sighs, walking over.

"It would take a lot more than this to make me even think of breaking our engagement or leaving you." She says quietly but firmly, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I know, but the thought still worried me."

"Well you can stop worrying." She murmurs softly, touching his cheek gently.

"Good." He says, breathing a sigh of relief.

She raises up and kisses him gently and quickly before turning back towards her things.

"...mango..." He mutters and Aly stiffles a giggle.

"I think you still owe me that mango, from me winning my match."

She picks up one of her nightgowns and sets it on the bed, walking back over to him.

"I do...don't I..." She trails off, rubbing her lips together lightly.

"Yes...you do."

She giggles, seeing his eyes locked on her lips. She leans right up against his lips, hands braced against his chest and dragging her nails gently.

"I think...it can wait until I change." She says, drawing away and walking over to grab her nightgown and trying not to laugh.

He sighs in frustration, but after she heads into the bathroom to change, he changes himself. She comes out and sets her clothes down, running her fingers through her hair.

"Eep." She squeaks as she gets yanked into a solid embrace, his arms locking around her.

"Mine. Now." He smirks and she laughs.

"Go for it Lover Boy." She teases lightly.

He then leans in as if he's going to kiss her, but he leans his forehead against hers instead with his lips lingering close to her...torturing her.

"Two can play at that game..." She says softly, dragging her nails across his chest.

"Oh yeah?" He says, running a hand down her back.

She raises and eyebrow and slides her nails around to his back.

"Not...that..."

She smirks and slowly drags her nails down his back.

"Now you're the evil one." He mutters, his head dropping to her shoulder.

"You started it."

"No, I think you started it...with the lip gloss." He mumbles into her shoulder.

"Well I gave you a perfectly good opportunity and you decided to tease."

"That's how I am, you know that."

"True." She laughs lightly, stopping her hands.

"But you love it, don't deny it." He smirks.

"No, it drives me crazy."

"That means I'm doing my job."

"Hmph."

"But enough talking, because I need to get some mango."

She just stares at him and starts laughing, from what he just said.

"What?" He asks.

She just lays her head against his chest, laughing.

"What?" He asks again.

"That...sounded...so weird..." She says through her laughs.

"Well I say weird things." He chuckles.

"Yes you do." She giggle, calming down.

"Alright, before we decide to go to bed, you're going to have to lift your head up so I can get the mango."

She snickers and then lifts her head from his chest. He smiles and leans in, and his lips

meet hers. She brings her hands up and grips the back of his neck, dragging her nails against his shoulder as they kiss. He then brings his hands up to her hair and she hums lightly as he runs his fingers through it. After thinks that he's gotten all the lip gloss off, he pulls away but keeps his forehead leaning against hers. She brushes her lips against his lightly once.

"I love you, don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too, and I won't ever doubt that." He smiles.

"Good."

"Let's get some sleep. We got a flight to catch in the morning."

"Right." She nods as he releases her and they both climb into bed.

"Night." He says, pulling her into him.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."

Meanwhile Alex and I have changed and are ready for bed. I climb into bed next to him and

immediately cuddle up to him, laying my head on his chest and draping an arm around his waist.

"You at least tried tonight. The good thing is that you didn't get eliminated instantly, you

stayed in for a good amount of time. But you had to help Mike get rid of John in the match."

"You know that's what I do, I help him. He just didn't want John to win so he'd end up facing him at Wrestlemania."

"I know, I just didn't like it."

"I know Carebear, I know. But I think we should get some sleep, we got a flight to catch in

the morning for Rhode Island."

"Yeah, alright." I nod, getting more comfortable.

"Night Alex." I say, closing my eyes.

"Night Carebear." He replies, kissing the top of my head before drifting off himself.


	141. Raw After Royal Rumble

Monday Night Raw after the Rumble. Aly and Mike have already gotten ready and are waiting down in the car for us. Alex and I are getting ready like usual, and I come out after changing and put my regular clothes back into my bag. I turn around as Alex is finishing up getting ready himself and I notice something different about him. His right cheek on his face was slightly puffy/swollen. I immediately worry and I become concerned.

"Alex?" I ask, as he's preoccupied in front of the mirror getting ready.

"Huh?"

"What happened to your face?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Wha- oh that. It just swelled up from a hit during the Rumble."

"You got hit that hard? It doesn't hurt does it?" I say, a concerned tone heard in my voice.

"Not really but thank you for the concern." He says, kissing my cheek.

"Well when things like this happen, how can I not be concerned..."

"I've had worse, I'll be fine."

"I know you've had worse...I've seen it. Especially the moment involving a now unemployed bald headed ninja Kaval..."

Alex winces and touches the back of his head, remembering the incident.

"Yeah, like that."

"But, you never have to deal with him again. Or the risk of that happening." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and staring into his eyes.

"Right." He smiles a little, resting his forehead against mine.

The ringing of my phone snaps us out of the moment and I unwrap my arms from around him. I walk over and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"What's taking you so long?" Aly asks on the other line.

"We were talking about something, sorry. We'll be down in a minute." I reply.

"Okay."

I hang up and put my phone in my bag, grabbing my jacket and putting it on and my bag.

"We should get going, Aly's being a little impatient tonight." I laugh.

"When isn't she?" Alex laughs.

"When she's occupied by Mike."

"Which clearly isn't happening right now." I add.

Alex chuckles and agrees, putting his jacket on and following me out of the room. We head downstairs and then outside, getting into the car. Aly notices in the rearview mirror what happened to Alex.

"Whoa, DC what happened to you?"

"Bad hit during the Rumble." He shrugs.

"But he's okay." I add.

"And that's all that matters."

"Right."

"So what's going on for matches tonight?"

"Well I got a rematch with Edge tonight." Mike replies.

"Oh great." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, since no one won last week, this time there HAS to be a winner."

"Well hopefully it's you."

"Hopefully."

We get to the arena and head inside. I drop back to walk by Aly.

"So are you and Mike okay?" I ask.

"Yeah we're fine. Talking with Sully helped. I'm still not happy with what Mike did but it is what it is." She replies shrugging.

We stop by the room to drop off our things and then we hang around backstage itself and as the show starts we stop and watch the tv screen to see what is going to happen. After Cole does the introductions, the camera goes to Justin in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez!"

He comes out by the ramp and just speaks plain spanish. The only thing we understood was when he said the city and state we were in.

"Ugh, speak English idiot."

Then a mariachi band comes out with a dancer, being led down the ramp and into the ring by Ricardo. Then they were followed by the beeping of a car horn and in drives Alberto in one of his fancy cars as usual.

"Oh jeez." I say, rolling my eyes.

He gets out of the car and poses on the ramp as usual, then gets into the ring where it was all set up with a carpet and balloons, the band and everything. He grabs a mic as he gets into the ring and the music stops, signalling that he was gonna talk.

"My name...my name is Alberto Del Riooooooo! But you already know that."

"We wish we didn't."

"You people...you people never never listen. I told you it was my destiny to win the Royal Rumble. But you didn't listen. That's your problem, you never listen."

"You never listen!" Ricardo butts in.

"I told you."

"He told you." Ricardo butts in again.

"Somebody shut them up." Aly sighs.

"Anyway anyway anyway, tonight...tonight we're going to celebrate me, Alberto Del Rio. Hey...hey hey hey hey hey, I'm going to headline Wrestlemania! Hey hey hey hey, even that you don't deserve it because I know this is a blue collar town. I hired the best mariachi in Mexico. This mariachi only plays for the Mexican president Calderon and myself. But hey hey hey hey, this is not Justin Bieber's music..."

"Ew...Bieber." Aly twitches.

"...this is real music. This is real music. Anyway, I have something really important to tell you. As the winner of the Royal Rumble I can choose who I'm going to face at Wrestlemania. The WWE Champion, or the World Heavyweight Champion. And I have made my decision. And I'm going to tell you my decision right now. The championship I will be going after at Wrestlemania will be...the..." He pauses and then speaks in Spanish so no one knows what he's talking about.

"He's retarded I swear."

Mike motions for us to follow him and we go to the curtain. He tells one of the tech people to play his music. Once it plays, we walk out a little while later down the ramp and into the ring. Aly and I decide to stay over by the corner.

"Alberto, before you make your decision I just wanted to say congratulations. You winning the biggest Royal Rumble in the history of this company is impressive. Almost as impressive as winning Money In The Bank, cashing it in, beating Randy Orton three times and remaining the WWE Champion." Mike says.

"Only not really." Aly mumbles.

"I just hope you choose to face me at Wrestlemania. Because make no mistake about it, I will be the WWE Champion by the time Wrestlemania comes around. Now I can't say the same for the World Heavyweight Champion Edge. Edge, let's face it, he's going to lose his World Heavyweight Championship at the Elimination Chamber. But I thought I'd should tell you something about Edge. Last night as I was leaving the arena, he was celebrating. He was telling anyone that would listen, that he was going to embarrass you at Wrestlemania."

"I hope he does." I say quietly and Aly nods in agreement.

"He mocked your accent, he said that real champions don't wear cute, little Eddie Bauer scarfs. His words, his words. He even said the cars you drive in here around, are rentals. Don't look at me, ask Alex Riley..ask him."

"Alberto, I give you my word. I heard Edge say to anybody that would listen, that he has no respect for a second rate JBL, meets Tito Santana knock off like Alberto Del Rio. I heard it."

Aly and I both snicker quietly.

"I know you Miz, and to me this is...some ploy to make me choose Edge instead of you. Are you lying to me..." He trails off and ends in Spanish.

"Alberto...me lying really? Really? Really? Listen, you took out Edge's little buddy Christian. He's threatened by you. Edge doesn't like you and most of all he doesn't respect you. I just figured I would tell you the truth about Edge, talking about stuff behind your back."

Alberto goes to talk but then Edge's music interrupts him. We all look towards the top of the ramp as Edge walks out.

"Oh no..."

"Just great..." Aly rolls her eyes.

As Edge is taking his time to get into the ring, Del Rio takes his eyes off of him for once second and looks over at us. He smiles and does that wink thing of his to us.

"Oh ew." Aly says, almost gagging.

Aly and I decide to get away from him and go over to Mike and Alex, staying close to them for safety.

Edge gets into the ring and Del Rio turns his attention back to him as the music fades.

"Alberto Miz is right, he's absolutely right...I don't like you and I don't respect you. But he's wrong about one thing...see I wouldn't say those things behind your back. I'd just come out here and tell them to you to your face. See I will be champion at Wrestlemania. And if you choose to face me, I will beat you. Want to know why? Because I'm the Rated-R, Superstar." He says rolling the his R's.

We all look to Del Rio to see what he's going to say.

"But you already knew that didn't you?" He asks, imitating the wink that Alberto does.

"The only thing I know is that it's my destiny to be the greatest of the great." And then he continues the next sentence in Spanish.

"And at Wrestlemania, I will be...the new..." Del Rio continues, looking between Mike and Edge.

"...World Heavyweight Champion."

Aly sighs a little in relief.

"Congratulations, take this with you." Edge says, hitting Del Rio over the head with the mic.

We back away with Mike and Alex, Edge turning to look at them. We all get out of the ring, Mike telling Edge that he's not going to do anything. We leave as Del Rio kicks Edge and then grabs a guitar as he gets up. He hits Edge over the back with it and we're already up the ramp as he gets Edge in the cross arm bar submission lock.

"I swear I about gagged out there." Aly grimaces, shuddering as we get backstage.

"Oh I know...now I feel gross after that."

Mike and Alex look at us in confusion, having missed the exchange between us and Del Rio.

"He basically checked us out and then winked at us." I answer the confused looks on their faces and they scowl.

"But I don't think we have to worry about him becoming a stalker. I think he has at least that kind of respect for us."

"One would hope. I'm still feeling creeped out though."

"Right, we don't need to be creeped out more than we are."

She nods and shivers again. We get back to the room and relax for a while before the show comes back on. We lean against Mike and Alex, giving random shudders every now and then.

"Okay there's got to be some way that can get you two less creeped out."

"I don't know." Aly shrugs.

"Me neither...no idea." I agree.

"I'm sure the feeling will go away eventually though right?" Alex asks.

"I think so."

After the commercial break, they replay what happened with Del Rio and Edge, then move onto Jerry and Cole. Out of nowhere the GM ding rings out through the arena.

"Oh god, what now?"

"I don't know but it probably isn't good."

"Can I have your attention please? I have just received and email from the anonymous Raw

General Manager. And I quote. Tonight for the first time ever, we're going to have a Raw Rumble match. Seven superstars will participate. The winner of the Raw Rumble match will go on to face the WWE Champion at the Elimination Chamber pay per view. The remaining 6 competitors will battle in the Elimination Chamber match itself. Tonight's participants in the Raw Rumble match are Randy Orton...CM Punk...John Morrison...R-Truth...Sheamus...Jerry 'The King' Lawler..."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"...and John Cena!"

"Figured."

Then the bell rings signalling the start of a match. It was Santino and Kozlov vs McGillicutty

and Husky for the Tag Team Championships. It was a long and grueling match, but in the end Santino and Kozlov won. As they were walking up the ramp, out runs Randy and he slides into the ring where Husky still is. McGillicutty tries going after him and misses, falling right into an RKO. He rolls out of the ring, and Husky suffers the same fate.

"Haha."

Randy stares at Husky and the backs up into the corner, after hearing from the crowd chanting his name. He then gets into position and we know what's coming...the dreadly punt to the head.

"Do it...do itttt." I chant.

"Come on, do it." Aly adds.

"Randy Orton...Randy Orton do not do that!" We hear Punk's voice ring out through the arena.

"Do it anyway!"

Randy turns his head and then we all see Punk coming out with the rest of Nexus behind him.

"Don't do it Randy. You don't want to do this, this is nothing you want to be a part of. It's certainly nothing that I would do. Randy...RANDY...do I have to say please?"

"Sure, not like he's going to listen."

Randy stares in Punk's direction, with the evil look in his eyes.

"Randy I'm not going to beg you. But for once in your life, take some advice...don't do it. If you kick Husky Harris in the skull right now, there will be serious consequences and repercussions."

"Do it anyway!"

Randy looks back and forth between Husky and Punk, then settling his eyes on Husky. He thinks about it and then steps away, staring at Punk and then one side of the arena...followed by the other side. He no longer has to think, as he looks at Punk and smiles evilly. He backs up right into the corner again, setting up for the punt. He then runs and successfully punts him in the head, rushing out of the ring as Nexus run down to Husky's aid.

"Haha!" Aly and I both laugh.

"One down...four to go."

"Yup."

Randy runs into the crowd and to the top of the seats where everyone is. His music plays as he stares at Nexus from above. The screen fades to commercial as his music keeps playing.

"Okay, so Randy gains some points back for doing that."

"Yes."

After we come back from the commercial break again, they replay what Randy did which was just epic. Then as Cole and Jerry were talking, Ted's music plays and out he walks with Maryse.

"Ewwww."

Aly growls, glaring.

His music fades as he goes to talk, walking down the ramp and around the ring with Maryse.

"Jerry Lawler...the King! You know it doesn't thrill me to say it but, your career is over. And mine, mine is just getting started. You don't need anymore opportunities Jerry. It's time for guys like you to step aside for the future." He says, walking up to the announce desk.

"Agreed." Mike nods.

"So why don't you do the right thing for the future, and give me your spot in tonight's Raw Rumble."

Jerry goes to answer but Cole takes the mic from him.

"King King King, let me...let me handle this."

"Oh jeez."

"Teddy...how disrespectful can one man be? Have you ever met Jerry 'the king' Lawler? This man is a legend. This man is a hall of famer. You've heard of the showstopper right? This man is the scene stealer. There's no way he's going to allow his selfish, self-centered, narcissistic ego take himself out of the match tonight...and give the spot. No way, not in your lifetime! It won't happen. Just exhale Teddy."

"Nice."

Then Jerry takes the mic away from Cole.

"Let me tell both of you guys something. You know...I'm not giving my spot up in the Raw Rumble to anybody. You know how they always talk about the Road to Wrestlemania? Well mine has always been under construction. I've been in the WWE for 18 years now, and I've never competed in a match at Wrestlemania. So as far as I'm concerned, my Road to Wrestlemania starts tonight in that ring."

We roll our eyes.

"You know what else Cole? If it weren't for you, I would probably be the WWE Champion right now. You see I can beat the Miz, I know I can beat the Miz. And I'm going to be in the Raw Rumble...and as a matter of fact Teddy I'm going to win it."

"You won't be beating Mike." Aly mumble, glowering.

Ted then smacks Jerry on the back of the head, shoving him as well and then walks away with Maryse laughing. Jerry stares at Ted and then walks around quickly and goes to punch Ted right in the face. But Ted immediately hides behind Maryse and Jerry stops instantly.

"Too bad he won't hit her. I'd laugh."

Ted is smiling up a storm, laughing at Jerry. He lets go of Maryse and she slowly turns around with a look of shock on her face. Ted's reaction changes and he says 'what' to her. She says 'what' herself and she smacks Ted right across the face. She shakes her hand, after the slap then does her hand motion thing to him and walks away. That results in Ted being distracted and Jerry knocking him out.

"Pfft."

The crowd chants 'Jerry' and Cole goes off on a rant about what just happened. They replay what happened with Cole still ranting. Even after the replay he's ranting even more.

"Ohhhh, shut up already."

Aly just rolls her eyes.

Another commercial break, and when we come back there's this creepy promo thing where we see boots and the bottom of a trenchcoat. The person walks up the steps of a building and disappears. Then the numbers 2-21-11 appear on the screen.

"Creepy much?"

Aly studies it, tilting her head.

"Seems like a very Undertaker like thing..."

"Yeah I can see a reference like thing to him. I guess we'll find out February 21st."

"Guess so."

Then after that, we go back to the ring area where Cole and Jerry are sitting with the Bella twins, and Daniel Bryan's music is playing. Daniel was taking on Tyson Kidd with Gail ringside for Daniel. In the end Daniel won and he was celebrating in the ring with Gail. That's when the Bellas got into the ring to offer their apology to Daniel and Gail. But then one of the Bellas shoves Gail and she shoves back, sending one of the Bellas to the apron. Then yet again, another fight breaks out between Gail, the Bellas and Daniel.

"Oh my god, here we go again." Aly scoffs.

During the match though Mike had gone to get ready for his match against Edge since it was coming up after Daniel's match. He came back to get all of us right when the refs were pulling the girls apart from each other. We walk out and the camera focuses on Mike and us walking to the curtain to go out to the ring.

"I hate these matches, they're good for nothing but a headache." Aly mutters.

"I know. But I kind of have a bad feeling about this match."

She nods in agreement, frowning. We all ended up coming out during the commercial break. Alex being spoken to by Mike as we stand outside the ring on the floor. After all the

introductions, the bell rings and the match starts. They lock up and Mike breaks the hold, they then stare at each other. They circle each other and lock up again. Edge gets Mike in a headlock but Mike gets out of it, and Edge counters his move. Edge punches him a few times until he leans against the ropes. He then elbows him in the back, making Mike stumble away. Edge pushes against the ropes and sends Mike running, but Mike counters and sends Edge running. Mike bends over but Edge grabs him and does a swinging neckbreaker. Edge quickly goes into the cover but Mike kicks out at 1. Mike backs up into the corner as Edge comes after him. The ref counts down as Edge repeatedly kicks Mike while he's in the corner. He backs up after 5, and then hits Mike across the back as he gets back up. Edge holds Mike in the ropes as the ref counts down. Edge lets go before 5 of course. Another rope movement but this time as Mike gets over to Alex and us, Alex pulls him out of harms way outside the ring.

Edge comes over and picks Mike up by his hair, back up onto the side of the ring. But Mike grabs the already injured arm from of Edge from earlier tonight and jumps down, making it hit the top rope. Mike pulls Edge out of the ring and throws him into the steel steps. Mike picks him up by the hair this time, rolling him back into the ring. He goes for the pin, but Edge kicks out at 2. Mike then knees Edge in the back, and elbows him in the chest/shoulder a couple times. He gets him in an arm lock submission move and holds it for a while until Edge gets up and gets out of the hold. But as quickly as Edge countered, Mike counterd right back, going after the arm again. Mike goes for the pin again, but Edge kicks out at 2. He then goes after the arm again and leans Edge into the ropes and the ref counts down to make him let go. He does and while the ref is distracted, Alex comes in and punches Edge in the head, making him bouce back off of the ropes. Mike goes for the pin again and Edge kicks out at 2.

Mike then goes after the arm again, putting pressure on it, holding it there for a while. Edge does manage to get up and counters the move like before. And again just as quickly as Edge countered, Mike countered right back. He ran and went against the ropes, coming back and hoping to get Edge, but Edge gained momentum and flipped sort of and knocked Mike down. Mike gets up though and Edge immediately comes after him. But Mike countered another move, going after the already hurt arm of Edge. He then continues to work on the injured shoulder and hold it for a while. Edge reaches and reaches for the ropes, which he does manage to grab, making Mike let go. Mike runs to knock Edge off the side of the ring but he counters and slides underneath Mike, rolling him up for the pin. But Mike powers out just in time. Mike still has the momentum and goes for another pin, but of course Edge kicks out.

He kept on the injured shoulder/arm of Edge and holds it again for a while. Edge gets up though...again and counters, going after Mike. Edge sends him against the ropes and gets tricked in one move. Then they both go against the ropes and end up kicking each other in the face as well. Both of them are down and the ref starts counting down. Both of them are slowly moving and start getting up. Both get to their feet and then Mike goes face first to the apron by Edge. Mike leans on the ropes and then gets up goin after Edge, but Edge counters. Edge covers, but Mike kicks out. Edge goes right after Mike in the corner. Mike throws Edge into the opposite corner as soon as he gets up. He runs at Edge but he moves and rolls up Mike trying for a pin again. But Mike powers out just in time. Mike gets right on Edge and kicks him in the face, going for another pin. But no, Edge powers out again. Mike gets up and goes outside the ring, getting up to the top rope, and jumping off but Edge counters and gets Mike down. Edge then sets up for the spear as Mike gets up. But as Edge runs, Mike sidesteps and Edge goes into the corner.

All of a sudden the crowd goes crazy and we hear John's voice.

"Hey. Hey Miz! Miz hey! You can do it! What's up man? What's going on? There's a party going on up here, we're having a good time!"

"What the hell?"

"Don't mind me, we're just cheering for you! No no no no, we're cheering for you...we're all cheering for you."

Mike then goes over and stares at John way up in the stands.

"Miz is awful. Miz is awful."

Aly rolls her eyes. But when Mike turns around, he's speared by Edge and Edge covers him and wins the match.

"What the hell!"

John is laughing as Edge gets out of the ring and walks back up the ramp. Alex comes over and pulls Mike out of the ring and he kneels down on the floor, Alex asking him if he's okay. Mike stands up a bit and leans against the side of the ring as he and Alex stare up at John. Cole walks away from the desk and comes over to Miz to see if he's alright. Mike pulls away from him and Cole goes ranting off on Alex.

"Go do something."

"He's all the way up there!" Alex retorts.

"Go up there and get him!"

Aly ignores Alex and Cole, rushing to Mike to see if he's alright. Mike says nothing but stares at John way up in the stands. Cole goes back to the desk and Alex goes back over to Mike.

"You alright?"

Then they stare up at John, as we go to another commercial break.

"Mike" Aly asks, trying to get a response.

"I'm fine...let's go..."

Aly bites her lip and nods as we all head backstage.

"Mike don't worry about this, it was a pointless match to begin with." I comment and he nods.

"You're okay though right?" Aly asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright, just making sure..."

"I'm going to change, I'll meet you at the room." Mike says.

"Okay." Aly says and we all walk back to the room.

"I'm just glad that Mike is okay. I can't even tell you how mad I would have been at Sully if something had gone wrong when he distracted Mike." Aly says once we all sit down to watch the show while waiting on Mike.

"You and I both, I guess John wanted revenge after what Mike did in the Rumble last night."

"I guess so."

"But still not cool."

"No, not at all."

After the commercial break we come back to Cole and Lawler, and they reveal that Stone Cold is going to be the host of the return of Tough Enough.

"Ooooh, that sounds like it's going to be interesting."

"Oh yeah, for sure."

But the celebration for that is soon interrupted by the sound of Vickie's voice.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh god no..."

"Oh hell."

"Excuse me!" She yells walking out.

"Edge may have won his match tonight...but his odds on winning Friday are nearly impossible. See, I have quite the surprise for Edge. The World Heavyweight Championship will be defended. It will be defended in a way that has never ever been defended before. So I invite everybody to join me on SyFy to witness this historic Smackdown occasion." Vickie adds, then after she finishes she walks backstage.

"Ooookay..."

"And that concerns Raw how?"

"I have no idea."

"You know she don't even belong here, go back to Smackdown."

"I wish she would."

Not too long after, Eve's music plays and out she walks with the title and with Natalya. Aly scowls.

"I hope she doesn't think she's keeping that for very long."

Aly nods slightly in agreement, glowering at the screen. Then they show a highlight picture of what happened last night during the match. After Eve's music faded, LayCool's music played and they walked out.

"Okay, they're wearing the same attire from last night...ew."

"Ew..."

Then they showed what happened earlier today backstage with LayCool.

"No listen I did my part, I always do my part."

"You're right Chelle I'm sorry. It's not my fault, you kicked me in the face with your big foot."

"My big foot? Shrimp, are you kidding me?"

"No no no no, Chelle you totally did your part. It was the referee's fault, totally his fault."

"You're right, it was the ref's fault. I guess everyone can't be..." Michelle trails off and looks at Layla.

"...flawless." They say together.

"Aww, Chelle..." Layla says, and they hug.

Aly and I both roll our eyes.

"Gag me with a spoon..." I comment, just as Mike walks in and he looks at me weird.

"LayCool." Aly tells him simply.

He mouths 'oh' and joins her on the couch. She slides over to curl against him.

The match started and Michelle was basically getting her butt kicked by Natalya. That is until she tagged in Layla. When Layla stopped arguing with Michelle, she turned around and stared at Natalya, stopping in her tracks. When Natalya started walking towards her, she screamed and curled up on the apron in fear.

"Oh my god, what a wimp."

Natalya tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed again. Then she kicked her lightly

and she still screamed. Natalya then picked her up and she screamed more. Layla got down off of Natalya's shoulder and she went back to staring at Natalya. Natalya didn't move more than an inch and Layla went running and jumped up and just started clinging to Michelle who was outside the ropes.

"This is retarded." I say.

"No wonder Divas have a bad name." Aly comments.

"They're ruining the word 'Diva' for the rest of us."

"Half these girls are ruining what used to be a good Women's division."

"I know...Natalya, Melina, Beth and ourselves are basically the only good ones in the division."

"Kelly too. But yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Everyone else is just a big joke."

"Yup. The biggest being LayCool and Maryse.

In the end, LayCool won due to a distraction.

"Pointless...and they need to go back to Smackdown too."

"Agreed."

Another commercial break and when we came back Khali's music plays and he walks out with Mark Henry. The camera briefly looks into the ring and the Uso Brothers are in the ring.

"Wow, they stand no chance against Khali and Henry."

"Yeah no..."

Khali's music is cut off due to the GM ding.

"Oh..." I sigh in frustration, shaking my head.

"Now what."

"And I quote. As I see the Usos stand across the ring from the Great Khali and the world's strongest man, let's face it...they don't have a chance."

"Noooooo..." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah they're soooo going to win."

"So to give the Usos a more competitive advantage, I've decided to alter tonight's contest and instead these two teams will compete in a dance off. Each team...each team...will have the opportunity to strut their stuff inside the ring. And you the WWE Universe will be the judge on who is the winner. Gentlemen let's boogie woogie woogie."

"Oh my god."

The music starts and first up are the Usos. They start dancing and Cole starts singing along to the music, and then he starts dancing himself.

"Oh god, what an embarrassment."

"Oh lord."

"Definately the biggest nerd EVER."

"Yeah pretty much."

The music stops for a brief moment and then starts up again for Mark and Khali to dance. Mark was more into the dancing than Khali.

"Now this is amusing..."

Aly just snickers. Even Mike and Alex are amused. The music stops, but then the Usos go right after Khali and Henry. But their plan backfired as they both get knocked out. Then they replay what happened with Randy and Nexus earlier tonight, including the punt to Husky's head.

"Now that was just epic."

"That was good."

We go to yet another commercial and when we come back they show that little creepy promo thing. Then they show the trailer for HHH's new movie The Chaperone. After that was over, it was now time for the Raw Rumble match. The rules were the same as the Royal Rumble match last night. The first participant to come out was Morrison.

"Ugh."

Then #2 was Sheamus.

"Keebler Elf..."

"King Mayo!"

We went to another commercial and when we came back it was still Sheamus and Morrison in the ring. After the first 90 seconds were over, the countdown went off and when it buzzed, the 3rd person to come out was John. Aly just watches quetly, not so pleased with John afer what happened earlier. He ran down the ramp and immediately went after Sheamus after sliding into the ring. He then goes after Morrison, after taking care of Sheamus. But that lasted not too long since Morrison gained momentum and went after both John and Sheamus. After the 2nd 90 seconds, the buzzer went off and the 4th person to come out was CM Punk.

"Booooo."

"Ewwww..."

He comes running down the ramp and slides into the ring, immediately going after John as Sheamus and Morrison go at each other. Then Morrison gets away from Sheamus and Punk goes after him too. Then he goes after Sheamus and goes after each and every person in the ring. The 3rd 90 seconds went by and the buzzer went off, with #5 being R-Truth and he runs out, sliding into the ring. No one gets eliminated this round and the buzzer goes off again and out runs Jerry.

"Let's just go finish watching this out there somewhere, since we're leaving right after this

match is over." Mike says, motioning to the door.

"Okay." We agree.

We grab our things and head out, choosing an area close to the exits so that we can leave right after the match. During the time that we were leaving the room, the last participant to come out for the match was Randy. When we get to a tv to watch the rest of the match, we see Randy running out and slow down as he doesn't see Punk in the ring. He starts looking around, and under each side of the ring. He gets to the side that Cole and Josh are by and he looks under. There he spots Punk and he pulls him right out from under the ring.

"What the hell was doing under there?"

"Hiding like the wimp he is, obviously."

"Good point."

As we're watching the match, Punk gets eliminated by Randy, but Truth comes over and eliminates Randy.

"Awww too bad."

We continue with watching the match, and that's when we heard Eve's voice saying hi to Alex as she got closer.

"What gives her the right to talk to him after what she did to him last year?" I mumble to you quietly.

"I don't know but one remark about the title and I'm kicking her ass."

"Hey..." He says, not interested in talking to her as he's busy watching the match.

Aly and I are eyeing her warily matching scowls while Mike and Alex are more into watching the match.

"I just wanted to say that you look really handsome tonight."

"...thanks." Alex says after looking at her weirdly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, and other people to annoy?" I comment and she ignores me.

"Well I'll be seeing you around." She says in a sultry voice, touching his shoulder before walking away.

I glare at her as she walks away and shake off the thought that came to my mind.

"I hope she gets her ass kicked."

"Me too..." I agree.

Alex brushes off his shoulder while making a face.

"I don't blame you for making that face." I say to him.

"Creepy woman."

It came down to John, Sheamus and Jerry. Jerry eliminated John on accident, and when Sheamus went to eliminate Jerry, John jumped up and pulled on the top rope sending Sheamus to the floor and eliminating him.

"Joy." Aly rolls her eyes and scowls.

"I guess we can go now..."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

We grab our things and we head out the nearby doors and get into the car. I was deep in thought the whole ride back, being silent the whole time. We get out of the car and head into the hotel. Mike and Alex walk ahead, talking about the last match and Aly drops back to walk with me.

"You okay?"

"I'm just thinking...something is bothering me."

"Eve?"

"Yeah..."

"What about it?"

"I don't know...the way she was acting towards Alex...it seems like she was flirting with him or something."

"Yeah...but you know you don't have anything to worry about. Alex isn't about to pay her any attention, his eyes have always been on you."

"I know...it just bothers me that she would try anything. Like really?"

"Now you know how I feel with Maryse stalking Mike all the time."

"And here I thought that no one was going to try to go after him."

"Well I guess it was bound to happen at some point."

"Yeah, but a while after our engagement is announced?"

"Must be confident in herself." Aly shrugs.

"Must be. You'd think she'd know not to mess with me after what you and I did to her."

"She's stupid like Maryse. How many times have I had to beat the crap out of Maryse and she still comes after Mike."

"Yeah, you got a point."

"If Eve tries something, we'll be there to kick her ass."

"That's for sure." I nod.

"So don't let it bother you, we'll deal with her when the time comes."

"Well you'll get to deal with her when your rematch comes up, because you are entitled to one."

"True. I'll be sure to beat her up extra good for you then."

"Oh please do, I can't wait for that."

"Me either."

Then we get to our doors and walk into our rooms for the night. Alex looks up as I walk in.

"Hey there you are." He says and then notices the look on my face.

"Something wrong?"

Kind of...but it's not as bad as when we left the arena."

"What ab- Ohhh...you're bothered about Eve aren't you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to some, but you know I can read you like a book." Alex points out, taking my hands and tugging me into his arms.

"I don't get it...last year she didn't even try to come after you. Now a while after our engagement is announced, she's making moves on you."

"I don't know either but she can try all she wants, I'm yours for life."

"I know, but it still bothers me that she's going to start doing this."

"Try not to worry about it, we'll deal with it as it comes." Alex says, kissing my forehead.

"That's what Aly said too basically..." I laugh slightly.

"Well, she's right." He chuckles.

"She does anything, I'm going after her. Make things hurt more than what Aly and I did to her last year."

"Fiesty." Alex smirks.

"Shut up..." I laugh, rolling my eyes and playfully pushing him and he laughs.

"Now let me go so I can change out of this dress..."

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

"And why not."

"Because I don't want to let you go..."

"Well you're going to have to at some point." I giggle lightly.

"Nu-uh."

"Alex...come on."

"Fine...ruin my fun." He says, letting me go.

"You'll live." I reply as I go to my bag and get something to change into.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." He trails off.

I shake my head in amusement, going to get changed. After I come out after changing I see him laying across the bed.

"Still alive?" I giggle.

"Barely." He mumbles.

"Awww, poor baby." I tease.

"Hmph."

"Now move, you're taking up the whole bed."

"Nope."

"Come on." I say, climbing up and lay on him.

"Now I'm definately not moving..." He mumbles, with his eyes closed.

"Alex." I laugh.

"Move..." I say, poking his chest repeatedly.

"No."

"Then I'm not stopping the poking."

He wraps me in a bear hug, pinning my arms down so I can't poke him.

"What now?" Alex asks, opening his eyes.

"I may not be able to move my arms, but I can still use my hands."

He raises his eyebrows. I'm able to move my hands and I poke his sides. He chuckles and then catches me offguard with a kiss.

"Hey...no fair...sneak attack." I mumble and he smirks.

"Should've thought about that, before poking me..."

I don't reply, having gotten distracted as he deepens the kiss. But I do manage to whine a little since I can't move my arms. He chooses to let my arms go in favor of threading his fingers through my hair. I settle my hands on his shoulders, but I unfortunately had to pull away for air.

"You're evil sometimes..."

"You love it." Alex chuckles.

"And you have to move...still..."

He scooches until he's laying in his spot but I'm still resting on him.

"See? You lived."

He chuckles.

"Now was it so hard to wait for that?"

"...yes..."

"Poor you." I say, patting the top of his head jokingly.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"Not everything will come to you instantly...there are some things you have to wait for..."

"Yeah..." He sighs.

"But I think it's time to go to sleep, we had a long night."

"Right." He kisses my forehead.

"Night love."

"Night."

Meanwhile Aly and Mike are already changed and are laying in bed.

"I'm glad you're okay after that spear." Aly says quietly, drawing circles on his chest.

"I've gotten speared before, I mean it's not like tonight was the first time ever that I've gotten speared."

"I know but still."

"I'm just a bit sore, but other than that I'll be okay."

She nods quietly.

"Oh by the way...Carly was really quiet tonight after we left. Let me guess though, it had to

do with Eve right?"

"Yeah. She's bothered by the fact that Eve's starting something now after knowing about the engagement for a while."

"She's going to become a stalker like Maryse..."

"Probably." Aly sighs.

"Well that's great...that's just what they need." He sighs as well.

"I know but there's not really anything we can do right now."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm just glad none of our stalkers can do anything."

"Yeah, that's the good thing."

"There's a lot less stress knowing that I don't have to constantly worried about them trying things."

"Yeah, you don't need all that stress."

"You too."

"I know, I'm under enough stress with the issue with Jerry."

She growls a little.

"Ooh that makes me so mad. He's a bitter old man who needs to keep his dumb ass out of

the ring and leave you alone."

"Well he's not beating me at Elimination Chamber...no way."

"Not a chance."

"We got 3 weeks until then...we won't have to worry about it for a while."

"Right."

"But I know we've had a long night, maybe we should get some sleep?"

She nods and reaches up to kiss him lightly.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too, night." He says, shutting off the light.


	142. Two Weeks Before Elimination Chamber

Two weeks until Elimination Chamber and last week Jerry became the number one contender for the WWE Championship. There's no way he's getting that, I mean he's a commentator and he doesn't need a WWE title. But we're all sitting backstage, in the room waiting for the show to start.

"So what's going on tonight?"

"I'm sitting ringside for the divas match tonight." Aly says.

"I'm congratulating Jerry on his win last week." Mike adds.

Aly and I look at him strangely.

"Someone's got to be the better person about this..." He answers our looks.

"Uh...huh..."

The show eventually starts and after the intro, pyros and introduction to the show, Justin introduces Vince. His music plays and he walks out all smiles, and the crowd goes crazy.

"Heyyyy..."

"Nice."

"Well now that the Superbowl is over, there's only one thing left...congratulations by the way. There's one thing left, an event that uh...quite frankly is...that supercedes the Superbowl. An event...this one does. An event that uh...quite frankly has more granger, more excitement, more spectacle...we're talking about Wrestlemania! Every year there's something that seperates each Wrestlemania from the other. Some sort of special moment, some extrodinary attraction, something that you've never seen before...and I assure you that this Wrestlemania will be the same. Because next week we will introduce a man who is the personification of that special moment, that extrodinary attraction, that never-been-done-before. We will introduce this man who indeed has set...set a banner, set a record like no one else. Because no one has ever hosted an event in front of 75,000 people. Not the Oscars, not the SuperBowl, not the Grammys, not the World Cup, nothing. There's only one man...only one man capable of pulling off this endeavor. And you will meet him...the guest host of Wrestlemania, right here next week. Thank you very much."

"Should be interesting."

Then Randy's music plays and he walks out, stares at Vince for a moment and then walks down the ramp and gets into the ring. They replay again what happened last week with Husky, and Randy's got a mic in his hand to talk.

"CM Punk. If you think that we are even after what I did last week, then you are even more delusional than I thought."

"I think they're both delusional if you ask me."

"You see...I am only just getting started. And it is going to cost you a lot more, a whole hell of a lot more than just Husky Harris. As a matter of fact..." He's then cut off by Punk's music and him walking out with a mic.

"Excuse me one second, I actually have to sit down because I am actually stymied...that the Viper and I agree on something."

"He's retarded I think." I say.

"You're right Randall...this isn't over, not by a long shot. Do you want to know why I cost you the title at the Royal Rumble? Do you want to know why? I'm sure you're curious. Well I'm going to tell you Randall and the truth shall set you free."

The screen changes and shows footage back from 2008 at Unforgiven where Punk was being interviewed by Eve until Randy stepped in. Then a bit later, what used to be Legacy attacked Punk from behind and pushed him into a table. Then we pay attention to the corner of the screen and Randy punted Punk in the head, then telling Legacy that's what you call impressive. Then the screen changes back to the ring area.

"Somebody holds long grudges." Aly comments.

"Well there you have it Viper...now you know why. You really are that cold-hearted, calloused individual everybody says you are, aren't you? You really don't care about anybody but yourself, you're certainly not concerned about the consequences and repercussions of your actions. You don't care that that night, I had to forfeit the title because I couldn't compete."

"Oh boo hoo...suck it up."

"Well I haven't forgotten that night. In fact, I remember it like it was yesterday. And I have waited this long to get my revenge, and I am a patient boy. I wait, I wait, I wait, I wait. See the difference between my actions and yours Randy...is mine are defensible, yours are not. I am right and you are wrong. And as long as you and I are on the same show, as long as you and I breath the same air...you will never be WWE Champion again."

"Good."

"I've waited long enough to get my revenge and frankly, I don't think I'm going to wait until Elimination Chamber...I'm going to eliminate you...right now." Punk finishes, setting the mic down and out walks Nexus...all walking down the ramp.

"Oh boy."

First Otunga and McGillicutty get into the ring and Randy takes them down like flies. But Ryan comes in and takes out Randy...of course. They all gang up on him as usual and Punk slides into the ring laughing and Nexus holds Randy over by the ropes.

"Now as I was saying..." Punk trails off, walking over to Randy and is then attacked by him.

"Nice."

He starts throwing punches and then Nexus rushes over and pulls him off again and he's wrapped up in the ropes. Punk walks over to him and we swear we see blood drip from his nose.

"Is his nose bleeding?"

"I think so...ewwww."

Punk grabs Randy's face in his hand and stares him in the eyes. But that was a bad move by Punk since Randy suddenly headbutted him in the nose and then knocked him away, Nexus continuing the attack. Randy gets out of the ropes and we get a good look at Punk's nose.

"Ewww it is bleeding."

Randy's on Punk's shoulders and then he delivers the GTS and kneels over Randy's body. The camera zooms into Punks face and the blood is really coming out now.

"Okay...EWWWWW!"

"Gross!" Aly exclaims, buring her face in Mike's shoulder.

"Looks like a broken nose...he deserves it."

"Hell yeah."

We head to the first commercial break of the night.

"Oh thank god for a commercial. That was just gross...too much blood for one person to handle, and I'm not even squeamish over blood." I shudder and Aly shudders too.

"Let's hope he changes that tape around his wrists and hands...otherwise that's just gross."

"Hopefully."

After commercial break, they just had to replay everything. Then we see Ryan in the ring, set for action. Then we see what happened during the commercial break, a GM message saying that every Nexus member will compete in matches tonight. Culminating with CM Punk going against John. After that, Truth's music plays and he walks out singing as usual.

"Yeah...he wont last long."

"Nope."

Then when Truth got in the ring, he messed up where we were tonight. He said we were in Green Bay, when we were in Milwaukee.

"Wow, fail much?"

"Eh, it's cheeseheads, who cares."

Just like I said, Truth didn't last long. Ryan did a submission move which caused Truth to tap out. But at the last minute the ref changed his decision since Ryan wouldn't leave Truth alone. So in the end, Truth won due to DQ.

"Haha sucks for you Batista wannabe."

"Actually it sucks for Truth more 'cause he's the one in pain."

"True..."

Then they show the matchup for John vs Punk tonight and then they show that Mike is making the public congratulations to Jerry for winning last week. After that we go to another commercial.

"Stupid Jerry." Aly mumbles.

A stagehand comes and knocks on the door, telling Aly that since she's going to be ringside for the divas match, that she should head out there now. Just so that she's all set to watch.

"I'll be back." She says, kissing Mike before she gets up.

He nods and she walks out and heads down to the curtain, then walks out during the commercial break and sits down for commentary. In the meantime, we come back from the commercial break and Nexus is in the locker room with Punk trying to clean up his nose of the blood.

"Ewwwwwwwwww..." I whine, hiding against Alex.

"What was that? What was that? Huh? You didn't win the match! I only got one thing to say to you...well done...well done. Oh that's right...you'd think I'd be mad? Tonight I don't care about wins or losses, and neither should you. Tonight I want you to hurt people, that is your objective. You do what Mason Ryan just did to R-Truth...you hurt people. I want people in the Elimination Chamber injured. Not so injured that they can't compete, don't just replace them. But I need them with a bullseye on them, I need them injured so I have a target. That's what we do tonight, we hurt people...we injure people...we weaken them."

"Oh, that's just great." I roll my eyes.

"I'd say Randy Orton and R-Truth are weakened right now...wouldn't you?"

"Two down...three to go." Ryan says in his language first, before repeating in English.

Punk then praises Ryan for what he did, until Otunga steps in.

"Punk, are you sure you want me to be the one to take out Sheamus? I mean you know, there's like..."

"When are you going to learn? You have nothing to worry about. I always have a plan...I always have a plan for everything. All you need to do is have a little faith."

"I hope they get beaten up." I say, Mike and Alex nod in agreement.

Then the camera switches to the ring for the divas match. Eve's music plays first and she walks out with Gail Kim and Tamina. I just glare at the screen and growl as I see Eve walk out. Alex rubs my back to calm me down.

"I'm fine..." I mutter, calming down a bit.

The music changes and out walks Melina, then the Bellas.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, me and Lawler are being joined by former and longest reigning Diva's Champion Sadie. As we get set for this six diva tag team match. And Sadie I understand you have huge news, because next week on Raw you're finally going to get your rematch in a one on one situation vs the new champion Eve."

"It's true." Aly nods.

"I for one am truely shocked that you had lost at the Rumble. The referee should've turned around and saw the other pin that Michelle had on you."

"Well as much as I hated to lose my title, I would rather see it in the hands of Eve than LayCool."

"LayDrool is more like it..." I mutter.

"I'm not really happy that I lost the title, but like you said there is that rematch next week. You and the whole WWE Universe know that I will fight my hardest to get that back. If I don't happen to get it back, I think I'll step down and allow Carly a shot at the title since I held it for so long...and since it's the only Divas title there is."

"Now it would be amazing if I could hold onto it forever, but unfortunately that's not how it works here. Titles come and they go, I just happened to hold the title the longest than anyone else who has claimed it and I'm proud of that." She adds.

It was coming down to the end of the match, and well Eve won for her team, as simple as that.

"Blehhhhh." I comment.

"She won't be celebrating next week." Mike says.

"That's if Aly beats her. I doubt Creative is going to have Eve lose the title after just getting it."

"Good point...well she won't be celebrating for long. Not if you go after her."

"Which I so plan on doing...you have no idea."

"Look out Eve." Alex laughs.

After the screen faded, they showed another creepy promo thing that was different than the one last Monday Night and then after showing the date 2/21/11, they went to a commercial. During the commercial break, Aly came back into the room and sat back down next to Mike on the couch.

"Well that was...fun..."

"Yeah...you're really going to step down from getting the title back and give that spot to me if you don't win it back next week?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Don't you want to keep going after it though?"

"I do, don't get me wrong. I just think that if I can't get it back next week then it isn't meant to be right now and if I can't hold the title, I'd rather see you with it than Eve or LayCool." She shrugs.

"True..."

"I think its your turn anyway. I just wish they hadn't merged the titles otherwise we could both go after each one."

"Damn Creative and their ideas..."

"I know."

We're back from the commercial and they show something from the Superbowl last night, then they show another Elimination Chamber promo. After that, John Morrison comes out for his match. We go to another commercial as he's in the ring and when we come back, McGillicutty is now in the ring to go against Morrison. In the end, Morrison beat McGillicutty.

Aly just rolls her eyes.

They replayed what happened during the match, then Morrison is all the way at the top of the ramp. He turns around to look at the crowd and that's when we see Punk creeping up behind him with something in his hands. When Morrison turns around Punk sprays him in the face with whatever it was that he had in his hands, then he went and kicked him in the head.

"Okay I can't stand Morrison but that was just wrong."

"Punk's got BIG issues."

"That's for sure."

The screen faded from the sound and sight of Morrison coughing and officials and a trainer trying to help him. During the commercial the usual stagehand came and knocked on the door, telling Mike it was time to head out to the curtain because he would be congratulating Jerry for winning last week after the break and WWE Rewind. We all get up and walk towards the ramp.

After everything was all clear, the tech guy played Mike's music and we all walked out and got into the ring as usual and Mike grabs a mic, waiting for his music to fade. Once it fades, the crowd boos and he looks around, smiling.

"Last week as I watched the Raw Rumble unfold backstage, I only had one thought on my mind...Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry!"

"King, I was pulling for you! And I'd like to take this moment...I would like to ask you to please step in this ring with me. Because I have something to say to you. I want to give you the respect you have earned, and say it directly to your face."

Alex then walks over to hold the ropes for Jerry to get in.

"Alex...Alex, please exit the ring." Mike says, and Alex backs away, climbing out after.

"I don't want Jerry 'The King' Lawler to feel uncomfortable."

Neither Aly or I move.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I give you the new number one contender for the WWE Championship, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!" Mike introduces as Jerry gets into the ring.

"Jerry do you have any idea why I was rooting for you?"

"Well...probably...because you realize I don't wrestle that much anymore, and you thought that I'd be the easiest win for you."

"True...I think it's a revenge thing too." Aly says to me quietly.

"Oh that's not it at all, are you kidding me? To me, they're all easy wins. I'm the Miz and I could've beaten every single person in that Raw Rumble. That's why I'm the WWE Champion and they're not. The reason why I was rooting for you Jerry, was because I feel we are mirror images of each other. Think about it...in your prime you had a reputation for having one of the biggest mouths in history. You had practically the ability to insight riots. Whether it was...pfft, taking down Andy Kaufman on Letterman or insulting Bret Hart's mom. You were a lightning rod!"

"He has a point though." I mutter and Aly tilts her head in agreement.

"Everytime you said something, anytime you had anything to say, everything...everyone would stop what they were doing and they would listen. They would listen. Jerry I uh...I've never admitted this to anyone before, but in some way I've patterned my career after yours."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah...and then it happened...I became a modern day Jerry Lawler. Now if you think about it...now, everybody's wondering what I'm going to do next, I'm the center of attention, I'm on talk shows and above all else I am the WWE Champion. Something that you have never been, and never will be."

"Damn right." Aly mumbles.

"Okay first of all Miz...you say we're mirror images of each other? Well I would hate to look in the mirror and see myself with a haircut like that."

"And his is better?" Aly asks me.

"I like Mike's hair."

Mike just smiles and does this little funny face laugh at Jerry.

"Now second of all...now you're right about one thing. I've had a big mouth my entire career. But you see the difference is, we both have big mouths but I back mine up."

"And so does Mike...is Jerry like delusional or something?" I mutter to Aly.

"I think so."

"And you claim that...you've become a modern day Jerry 'The King' Lawler? Well if that's what you think, you don't know Jerry 'The King' Lawler as much as you think you do. Because you see Miz...you say you...you patterned your career after me? Well the difference is, I didn't pattern my career after anybody...I'm an original."

"You know, most people would be flattered...he's just being an ass." Aly mumbles.

"You're right! You are an original. You're an original cheap shot artist. And that's another reason why I like you. I actually brought footage to prove my point...take a look!" Mike motions to the tron and they play footage of when Jerry knocked Ted out after Maryse walked away.

After the footage ended, Mike had an 'oooh' look on his face.

"Now that is almost equivalent to a sucker punch."

"Heh...it's funny you say that. You know why that's like a sucker punch? Because I think you're a sucker Miz. And you know what else? I think that the WWE Universe all around, and the people here in Milwaukee...I think that they think that you suck too."

"Who cares if they do, they're cheeseheads." Aly mutters.

"Now hang on a second Miz...let me tell you something. You're right...not everything that comes out of your mouth is like...poop or manure, or compost or whatever it is you want to call it. I've never been the WWE Champion, and I have never competed at Wrestlemania. But you Miz or anybody else has no idea what it would mean to me to be the WWE Champion, and to compete at Wrestlemania. It's been a lifelong dream of mine Miz, and I've been in sports entertainment for 40 years now. And I am not going to let this opportunity pass me by. That's why I'm going to be the WWE Champion. And after I win that match at Elimination Chamber Miz...and they come up to interview me...you know what I'm going to say? I'm going to say I'm going to Wrestlemania."

"You wish." Aly and I both say at the same time.

"That's where you're wrong Jerry. After the match in two weeks, the only thing the WWE Universe...the only thing the world is going to hear is I'm the Miz...and I'm..."

"Awful!" Jerry exclaims and we roll our eyes.

"Awful awful awful." Jerry chants and then the crowd chants.

Mike looks at the crowd, then goes to hit Jerry with the mic but misses and that's when Jerry starts attacking him. We back up a little bit, so that we wouldn't end up getting hurt ourselves. Then Alex rushes in and gets Jerry off of Mike once, but Jerry knocks him away. It wasn't enough to keep him away, since Alex went back to get him. But that's when Jerry takes him and throws him over the top rope and out of the way. I immediately go after Alex, looking concerned. Then Aly storms over to Jerry before he could get back to Mike, and slaps him across the face and quickly getting out of the ring herself. She moves over to Alex and myself while still watching Jerry with a scowl. Then all of a sudden Ted runs out and beats up on Jerry, with Mike helping. Next out runs the brat, who immediately goes right after Mike.

"Damn brat!"

Jerry throws Mike over the top rope, and then Daniel throws Ted over the top rope. That's then followed by a GM ding.

"Oh hell." We sigh.

"And I quote! King! King and Bryan vs Miz and Dibiase now!"

"Joy." Aly grumbles.

We walk over to Mike after getting Alex up, Mike strips his shirt off and hands it to Aly. He goes over to the ring and gets up onto it, Aly staying ringside to watch while I go to commentary with Alex.

"I'm being joined here at ringside by Miz's apprentice Alex Riley, his soon to be wife and WWE Diva Carly. Alex are you okay..."

"I'm alright...I'm alright. Anyone can win the lottery Mike...anyone can win the lottery he got lucky."

"I mean another cheap shot by Lawler."

"He's a cheap shot artist."

"Yeah, that's what he's been making...that's what he's been doing the last two weeks. Cheap shotting everybody that'll come around...as Dibiase is going to give this United States Champion Daniel Bryan...this dweeb, this nerd what he deserves."

"You know...you look up a picture in the dictionary of a nerd...you look at the definition and Bryan Daniels..."

"A-Ri, his name is Daniel Bryan."

"Daniel Bryan excuse me."

"But nonetheless, I know you're flustered after that assault. Why does Daniel Bryan have to go sticking his nose into this business for...here's the cover on Dibiase. I understand Daniel Bryan way back in the first season of NXT, used to be the rookie for the Miz. Miz was his pro...maybe Daniel Bryan should've taken a page out of your playbook and stuck with the Miz, he'd be more successful today."

"He...he should've...he should've listened to the Miz just like I did."

"And Dibiase kicks out."

"He'd be apprentice to the WWE Champion right now if he knew what was good for him."

"You know A-Ri...people must be so envious of you. I can only imagine...I mean you get to hang out with the Miz everyday, you get to carry his bags, get his food, do his laundry. You are so lucky."

Mike is now in the ring with Jerry, and Jerry flips him over. He does it again after picking him up and throwing him down onto the apron. He does it a second time and Mike backs up and pleads Jerry to do no more. When Jerry was going to go after Mike, he send him falling backwards into the ropes and outside the ring. Mike wanted to go after Jerry, but the ref stopped him and that resulted in a distraction. This allowed Ted to sneak in and attack Jerry a bit, before returning to his spot outside the ring. We then went to a commercial and during that commercial Bryan was tagged in. Mike had complete control over the match, Daniel didn't have a fighting chance right now. But during that commercial, Maryse came down and stood ringside to watch the match as well. Aly rolls her eyes a little but ignores her, draping Mike's shirt over her shoulder. Mike did the running corner clothesline move to Bryan and then goes for the pin and Daniel kicks out. Mike grabs Daniel and walks backwards, tagging in Ted.

"As Dibiase comes back into the ring...off the tag from the Miz. You know ladies and gentlemen what you need to know about Jerry 'The King' Lawler is this...the man is about ego. A lot of our fans know about the as the haha funny man that sits ringside and commentates. King's not always like that. Here's the cover, hook of the leg and a kickout. I can tell from experience that he's all about himself. It's about ego, it's about having having an opportuinity to finally go to Wrestlemania. That's all that man cares about."

"You want to know what kind of ego you have to have to think that you can get in the ring with a professional, after commentating and being out for 20 years. That like Harry Caray one day, stop announcing and go back to clean up for the Chicago Cubs and think he's going to get a hit. It's crazy."

Mike is now back in the ring with Daniel. Aly happens to look back at Maryse to make sure she's not doing anything. But in fact she is, her eyes are locked on Mike. Aly scowls and a little growl escapes. Her eyes never leave Mike, so Aly decides to go over and make her stop.

"Frenchie, why don't you keep your eyes locked on that phone that you can't stop texting on?"

"You can't tell me what to do...I can look wherever I please." She retorts with an attitude.

"Not when it's my fiance you're staring at."

"Pffftt...please.." She says, doing that hand motion thing in her face.

"Keep your eyes to yourself and your boyfriend or you'll find yourself making another visit to the hair stylist."

"You don't scare me..."

She gets right up in Aly's face and she stares straight back at her without flinching.

"I should because if you think you've seen what I can do, think again because you haven't seen anything yet."

Alex sees the confrontation, and gets up briefly from commentary and grabs her, pulling Aly away from Maryse.

"Windy...normally I'd let you do it but this is not the time."

She keeps glaring at Maryse as Alex pulls her over to the commentary table and she flops into an open chair, grumbling under her breath.

"Now stay." He says, sitting back down and putting the headset on.

"...it's about to be a nightmare King! Sign your autographs now, take your pictures now because it's all over in two weeks. You're going to be sitting back down here with me calling matches, that's what you're going to be doing."

"We were in Superbowl season and Joe Nemeth made a guarantee in Superbowl III, that the Jets would win."

"A-Ri how old are you?"

"I'm doing this right now, I..."

"How old are you?" Cole asks again.

"...I'm guaranteeing the Miz will win at the Elimination Chamber."

"How old are you?"

"I can't say that on the air. I'm twenty..I'm twenty-three years old. Alright I'm 29, don't tell anybody."

"I guess you are in the King mode...things that happened years ago."

"I know my history Cole."

"And look at Daniel Bryan off the top rope as Dibiase continues to work on Lawler...and look at Bryan taking out the Miz."

"Nerd!" Alex exclaims.

"And Dibiase...nobody home, shoulder first into the steel post. What is Law..."

"No."

"Come on. Oh not this."

In the end Jerry got the pin on Dibiase resulting in Mike and him losing. Mike is in shock, Alex just shakes his head and I sigh, Aly rolls her eyes.

"Yeah...enjoy it now King. Enjoy your last gasp of hope! Enjoy your last victory for a while."

"In two weeks his luck will have run out. I will not let him beat the Miz. The Miz will NOT lose at the Elimination Chamber."

Then once everything was over with, we went to a commercial break. Aly, me and Alex got up and walked over to Mike after grabbing the title and the case. Aly hands Mike the title after glaring at Jerry, who still has a little bit of a red print left on his cheek from where she smacked him. We then go backstage.

"You go change Mike, and we'll meet you back in the room okay?" Aly says to him.

He nods and she leans up to kiss his cheek before he goes off to the locker room.

"DC, you should've let me at Maryse tonight. Her eyes were basically glued to Mike out there." Aly says, as we walk into the room and sit down on the couches.

"I was going to but it would have distracted Mike."

"Could've at least let me slap her or pull an extension out."

"Like you would've stopped."

"...good point."

After the commercial break, Sheamus walked out for a match against Otunga. But Josh Matthews came running out to interview Sheamus as he was coming to the ring. Sheamus made a lot of insults to Mark Henry and then got into the ring. Then Otunga came out, but then Mark came out and basically just beat up Sheamus and Otunga automatically won.

"Well that was stupid."

"I think it's about to become more stupid...it's Alberto." I say, referring to his music now playing.

"Damn muffin top." Aly says, shuddering as she recalls him hitting on us.

We go to a commercial, and during that commercial Mike came back and sat down next to Aly, and he puts an arm around her. She slides her arms around his waist and snuggles against him. Then after we come back from the commercial, Del Rio does his usual ranting about Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania, but Santino interrupts and comes out. The match between them officially starts and let's face it, Santino loses.

"Another stupid match."

"Yup."

Then they replay what happened again between Punk and Randy at the beginning of the show tonight, the match between Ryan and Truth, and then what happened to Morrison at the hands of Punk. The Raw music plays and the cameras switch to backstage and John's walking along, on his way to the ring.

"Oooh this oughta be good." I say.

During the commercial break there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I say, getting up and opening the door to reveal John.

"Wait let me guess...you want Aly and I to come to the ring with you after the commercial break..."

He gives a cheesy grin.

"Aly?" I ask her, turning around.

"I guess." She shrugs, drawing back from Mike.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Boo." John says.

"No, I'll go." She says as Mike pouts a little.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long..." She says, noticing the pout.

He keeps pouting.

"If you stop pouting maybe you'll get peppermint when I get back." She says quietly in his ear.

He turns his head and looks at her, suddenly stopping the pouting. She giggles and kisses the corner of his mouth before getting up off the couch. We leave with John and get to the curtain in time, but we end up having to hear Vickie's annoying voice again as she walks out with Dolph.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I have something to say! I said excuse me!" She yells, getting into

the ring.

"Oh god, just go back to Smackdown please." I mumble.

"Excuse me! In two weeks, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler will not be entering the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match as a challenger. He will enter as the new World Heavyweight Champion. Excuse me!"

"How about no?"

"She doesn't get how annoying her voice is, does she?"

"Apparently not."

"I know this for a fact, because this Friday on Smackdown he will beat Edge in a match..."

And that's when the tech guy played John's music and out we walked, but John was being his dorky self...all pumped up and also jumping up and down on the ramp. We follow behind him, laughing. We all head down the ramp and get into the ring, John being handed a mic and his music fading.

"What...what's the deal man...what're you doing out here?" Dolph asks.

"What...what am I doing out here? What am I do...I'm putting a stop to this. This is more offensive than Christina Aguilera butchering the national anthem."

"She did? Oops." Aly says to me, giggling.

"I kid...I kid. I'm out here with a very important announcement. An apology...from R-Truth. You see after the Green Bay Packers won the Superbowl last night...I think he might've celebrated a little too long. He thinks he's still in Green Bay. So I'm here to tell the world we're in Milwaukee, Wisconsin!"

"Cheeseheads." Aly sing quietly.

"Yes yes yes, the home of Pabst Blue Ribbon, Bob Uecker, Laverne and Shirley...CeNation we are in Milwaukee Wisconsin!"

"You guys do get them riled up, that's a Milwaukee chant right here...that's amazing. I'm also out here because the last time the three of us were in a ring together it was...it was pretty awesome. Vickie...we had a sweet, sexy, passionate makeout session. Dolph remember you were there, you were cool with it."

Aly and I both grimace at the reminder.

"Eww..."

"Enough...enough! This is not...excuse me!" Vickie exclaims, the crowd boos and John starts laughing.

"This is not how you show respect to the acting general manager of Smackdown! Or to a future world champion! If we do not...get the respect that we deserve...we're going to leave!"

Aly and I high five.

"So if...if these people keep being rowdy you're telling me you're going to leave?" John asks.

"If we don't get the..." Vickie is cut off by the crowd being rowdy.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I guess that's all you guys have to do...is make some noise and they'll leave!"

We look at the crowd and they start making tons of noise.

"We deserve respect! I deserve respect! This is a future world champion!"

"Here's the best part...these guys have a great way of saying goodbye, it goes something like this. Dun dun dun dun dun dun, go Pack go! Dun dun dun dun dun dun, go Pack go hey! Dun dun dun dun dun dun, go Pack go! Dun dun dun dun dun dun..." And the crowd chants 'go Pack go!', then Vickie and Dolph start leaving.

Aly puts her hands over her ears when John started the Packers chant. I motion to her when it's safe to take her hands off her ears as John starts talking again.

"Okay, now that they're gone I actually have to get down to brass tacks. You've seen it...I've seen it...the Nexus tonight has handicapped each and every member competeing in the Elimination Chamber. Randy Orton, see you bye. John Morrison, thanks for coming. They beat R-Truth so silly, he can't remember what city he's in."

"True..."

"And Sheamus, I apologize fella' but they got to you too." John says in an Irish accent.

"I know why they're doing this...because if CM Punk can win the Elimination Chamber he will go to Wrestlemania. They have a flaw in their plan...I'm still here. I'm still here and I'm still healthy, and yes I know...I know immediately I have a match with their fearless leader CM Punk. And I will bet my last PBR tall can that the goon squad Nex Sucks is going to come down and get involved."

"Of course." I say.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I promise you...I will do it. When CM Punk comes down here I will kick his Elimination Chamber. And if the Nexus wants any, I will whip all their Elimination Chambers. And you can bet your Elimination Chamber that I walk into the Elimination Chamber in one piece! And walk out with a ticket to main event Wrestlemania!"

"You tell 'em John." I say.

His music plays and we head to another commercial.

"You two should head back to Mike and Alex before the break is over, can't have anything happening to you two." John says to us.

"Alright. Be careful Sully."

"I will." He nods, then hugs us before we get out of the ring and head back up the ramp and backstage.

"Hopefully nothing happens to him." Aly says as we walk back to the room.

"I know I'm not happy with what he did as revenge to Mike but he's still my brother."

"Right, I hope nothing happens too. But we'll see when we watch the match." I add, as we approach the door to the room and walk in.

We sit next to Mike and Alex respectively, but I can sense something's wrong.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"We had visitors." Alex mumbles.

"Visitors?" Aly asks.

"What do you mean visitors?" I continue.

"Eve..." Alex says.

"And Maryse." Mike finishes.

"You're kidding me..." Aly trails off.

They shake their heads and we both scowl.

"What'd she do this time?" I ask Alex, trying to be as calm as I can be.

"Basically flirted and said that I know where to find her if I decided to be with a 'real woman'." Alex says, putting finger quotes around 'real woman'.

"She thinks she's a 'real woman'...pffft, she don't know what 'real woman' is."

"That's exactly what he said when she left." Mike snickers.

"Well isn't that uncanny haha."

"What did frenchie do this time?" Aly asks Mike and he shifts uneasily.

"She touched you didn't she." She states, a dark scowl coming over her face and he nods.

"I'm so taking a shower when we get back to the hotel, I feel gross."

"That bitch." Aly growls.

"But not only that...she said that me and her were so much better together than me and you..."

Aly starts muttering angrily in Italian.

"She really must be delusional then...both her and Eve." I comment.

Mike and Alex nod in agreement.

"The hair bleaching must've gone to Maryse's head and made her more dumb than she

was before."

Aly snorts and nods in agreement.

"Ma che implicherebbe ha avuto un cervello...which non ha ovviamente." Aly comments.

"True..."

Mike and Alex look at me, confused.

"She said that would imply that she has a brain...which she obviously does not have."

"Ohhhh...yeah."

"Neither one of them have a brain...'cause if they did...they would learn to stop messing with us."

"Too true." Mike agrees.

"I just can't believe the nerve of them...coming in here while we were gone."

"Intelligente sulla loro parte perché sanno che avremmo calciato i loro asini."

Then after the commercial break John's music was playing as he was all set for the match against CM Punk. His music faded and Punk's played, with him walking out. He still had the blood spotted tape.

"Okay, ew...he didn't change the tape on his wrists and hands."

"Grosssss..."

Punk looks back at the top of the ramp and then gets into the ring doing his usul ring pose and whatnot. The bell rings and they circle each other. John keeps looking back to make sure that the rest of Nexus isn't coming down to the ring to interfere and cost him the match. The lock up and John pushes Punk into the corner. The match had basically equal control the whole time, and Nexus never came out surprisingly. John now had Punk in the corner and he kept punching him, until the ref backed him up. The ref was telling John about how he would disqualify him if he got to the 5 count. John looks between the ref and Punk, then suddenly goes over to Punk and give Punk a lowblow right where the sun don't shine.

"HAH!"

The ref signals to ring the bell for the DQ, but John doesn't care. He gets all ready for Nexus to come to the aid of their fearless leader. Out run Otunga and McGillicutty, sliding into the ring as Mason Ryan tends to a now sore CM Punk. John backs up to the ropes and they start slowly moving forward. John looks behind him and Jerry hands John a steel chair. John kicks Otunga in the leg, then hits McGillicutty in the gut with the chair, followed by a hit across the back to Otunga and back to McGillicutty. They both roll out of the ring in pain themselves and John is all fired up for more.

"Go Sully!"

The ring is cleared and the camera zooms on on Punk who is groan and wincing in pain, as John's music starts to play again.

"Haha, serves you right!"

Mike and Alex are wincing but Aly and I are laughing. The camera fades to the WWE Logo, as well as the music.

"Oh, sweet revenge."

"Definately."

"So what do you think? Head back now?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Alex agrees.

"Good, the sooner we can get out of here the better."

We gather up our stuff and head out to the car. After getting back to the hotel, we walk into our separate rooms. After walking into their room, Aly takes off her jacket and puts it over by her things. She's not paying attention to her surroundings as she mumbles under her breath in Italian, starting to take off her jewelry after kicking her shoes off.

"Do you want to get into the bathroom before I go in to take a shower?" Mike asks.

She nods lightly and picks up a nightgown before going in to change. She changes fairly

quickly and walking out, putting her other clothes back into her bag.

"Don't let her get to you okay?" Mike says, walking over and kissing your forehead before heading into the bathroom.

"Can't help it." She mumbles with a sigh, going to lay in bed.

After his shower, he walks out of the bathroom.

"Not sleeping are you...?"

She shakes her head while staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Mmm..." She shrugs.

"You let her get to you didn't you..."

"I can't help it okay? It bothers me that she's been touching you and I just..." She shakes her head, trailing off.

He walks over and sits down next to her on the bed.

"You have nothing to worry about, because she can try all she wants. She's not splitting us up. You're going to be mine forever...and this proves it." He says, lifting her hand and pointing to the engagement ring.

She smiles lightly as he presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"I know, I just don't like the thought of her around you." She says softly.

"How about this...whenever you and Carly are out of the room like tonight, I'll be sure to lock the door so that neither Maryse or Eve can get in."

"That would make me feel better." She agrees.

"I knew it would." He smiles.

"You know me too well."

"Of course I do, and you know me too well."

"I do." She giggles.

"5 more months..."

"I know." She smiles as he lays beside her.

"Then after that...your stalkers and Maryse have no choice but to give up trying..."

"Right."

"But I think you should focus on sleeping right now."

"Not just yet..." She rolls over onto her stomach and props herself up, staring down at him

with a small smile.

"What're you thinking...?"

"I do recall saying something when you were pouting earlier tonight."

"Wha...ohhhh that." He remembers, and a smirk appears on his lips.

She giggles and leans over him.

"Well what're you waiting for?"

"Just driving you crazy like you do to me." She laughs a little and presses her lips to his.

He just laughs slightly into the kiss, and one hand is resting on the back of her head and he immediately starts to deepen the kiss. She lays on him instead of holding herself up, instead gripping his sides with fingers. He goes to pull away after a while but she stops him. She keeps it going until she has to pull away for air.

"You good now?"

She giggles breathlessly and nods.

"For the record, you're the one who kept it going this time...not me."

"I know."

"You're not the only one who can you know..." She adds.

"I know that." He chuckles.

"As long as you know...but you can let me go now."

"Aw..."

"Oh come on." She laughs.

"I don't want to..."

"I'm not going far." She giggles.

"But I'm comfortable..."

"You want to fall asleep like this?"

"Do you mind...?"

"I guess not. It's surprisingly comfortable." Aly tucks her head against his neck.

"Told you." He chuckles, and she giggles quietly.

He grabs the blanket and pulls it over the both of them.

"Night."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too." He says, kissing the top of her head.

Meanwhile I've changed and I'm laying on the bed as Alex comes out from his own shower. I'm laying on the bed in a way where my legs are hanging off the side and I'm staring at the ceiling. He walks around and leans over, his face above mine.

"Hi."

"Hi." I reply.

"What're you doing?"

"Just laying here."

"What are you doing?" I ask back.

"Watching you."

"I assume you're having fun with that." I laugh.

"Of course."

"Well since we're having fun with this...you look funny upside down."

He chuckles.

"Well so do you..." He comments.

"Good to know." I giggle.

"But you know, you're going to have to move when I decide to sit back up."

"I know."

"But you're not moving right now are you?" He adds.

"...no..."

"Then I won't have to worry about it..."

He eventually decides to go around the bed and lay beside me. As he did move though, water drops fell from his still wet hair and onto my face.

"Heyyy, thanks for dropping water on me."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

Then he gets an idea...he runs a hand through his hair and out of nowhere he flings more water at me. Then he acts like nothing happened.

"Hey!"

"What What happened?"

"You know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about...I didn't do anything."

"You so did."

"Keep believing that if you want..."

I narrow my eyes.

"You're the only other person in this room, and you just got out of the shower so you're hair

is wet...don't tell me you didn't do it."

He gives me a cheesy grin.

"Don't make me mess up that hair of yours..." I threaten, moving my hand towards it.

"No." He grabs my hand.

"Then admit you did it..."

"Alright, alright. I did it."

"Haha I win." I laugh, finally sitting back up.

"For now."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be winning stuff like this forever."

"Maybe." Alex laughs.

"No maybes, I know I'm going to keep on winning."

"If you say so."

"But since I won...what do I get for that?"

Alex ponders for a moment before sealing his lips to mine. He then grabs me and I assume he's going to pull me closer to him. But instead he picks me up slightly and sets me down on his lap, not breaking the kiss once. I giggle into the kiss, sliding my arms around his neck. I pull away for a brief moment.

"Is this what I'm going to get everytime I win?"

"Maybe." He chuckles.

"Well, it's a good idea. Good thinking on your part."

"Why thank you." Alex laughs.

"But, I do think we should go to sleep...so you're going to have to let me go."

"Aw."

"We can't do this all night..."

"Too bad."

"Noooo, let me go...we're not doing this all night."

"You're no fun." He chuckles, setting me down in my spot.

"We need sleep silly." I say, poking him.

"What a shame."

"Yes, what a shame. But we have more time for that tomorrow. I don't think we're doing anything tomorrow anyway."

"Good." Alex smiles as he lays in his own spot, pulling me close.

"Night love."

"Night."


	143. Signing & House Show

It's another day for us and we've all decided to go for a morning swim. Alex and I are getting ready in our room and I come out of the bathroom after changing into my swimsuit.

"Wow." Alex grins at me.

"Oh, you've seen me in one of these before." I laugh.

"Doesn't matter."

"I know it doesn't, because not matter what it is I wear...it just amazes you."

"Because I love you and you're gorgeous in anything." Alex says as he comes over and kisses my cheek.

I smile and grab the towels in one hand, and my phone in the other and we walk out of the room. We head downstairs to meet Aly and Mike at the pool. Aly's standing by the small table she and Mike claimed, still wearing her cover up and messing with her phone. Mike has set their towels down and is sitting in one of the chairs while on his own phone. Aly can see Wade, Cody, Gabriel and Drew out of the corner of her eye but she just ignores them since they can't do anything anyway. Then Alex and I walk in, looking over and seeing Aly and Mike at the table. We walk over and I set our towels down and sit down in one of the chairs myself for a little bit. Alex sits beside me. Aly sets down her phone and leans against Mike's chair.

"So, we have a busy day today."

"Yeah, autograph signings and a house show."

"I wonder who we're going against tonight at the show."

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Should be interesting..."

"Yeah." Mike agrees.

We sit there for a while, before Aly and Mike decide to head into the pool. She giggles and grins as he pulls off his shirt after standing. He then looks at her, noticing the grin.

"What're you grinning about?"

"Nothing." She giggles.

"Uh-huh..."

She just grins and takes off her cover up. Mike smirks, getting an idea. He then out of nowhere picks her up and starts walking towards the pool.

"What are you doing?" She says after squealing.

"We're going swimming..."

"You better not throw me in." She threatens, clinging to him as he walks past the

Smackdown group without a glance.

"And what if I do? Hmm?"

"I'll get revenge."

"Oooh, I'm scared." He chuckles.

"You should be. I control the lip gloss you know."

"Oh, don't drop that bomb on me. Don't bring the lip gloss into this."

"Well don't throw me in then."

"How do you know I was even planning on doing that anyway?"

"I know you."

"Well for once you're wrong. I wasn't going to drop you in the water."

"Oh really. Then what are you planning?"

"You'll see."

She eyes him warily. He gets closer to the pool and stops near the edge of it. It seems like he's going to drop her in but he ends up placing her into the water carefully, before jumping in himself.

"Thank you for not throwing me in." She says once he pops to the surface."

"I told you I wasn't going to throw you in."

"Well sometimes you're sneaky." She laughs, swimming around him.

"And sometimes you're sneaky."

"Touche."

"But you love the sneakiness."

"Back at you." She teases.

"You just love swimming around me in a circle don't you?"

"It's entertaining at least until it gets me dizzy."

"Well don't do it if it makes you dizzy." He chuckles.

"Okay." She says simply, stopping in front of him.

Then out of nowhere she gets splashed, and she looks at Mike.

"Wasn't me..."

She spins around and Alex is whistling innocently.

"DC." She says threateningly.

"What?" He asks, innocently and she splashes him in the face.

"Oh, it's on now..." He says going after her.

"Eep." She squeals, darting behind Mike.

"Don't even think about it Alex..."

"Think about what."

"You know what."

Aly presses herself against Mike's back, peering at Alex over Mike's shoulder.

"Alex..." I say from far behind him.

"Whaaaat."

"What're you doing?"

"Bugging Windy."

"Well you better stop bugging her and get back over here, otherwise no lip gloss for you later."

His eyes go wide and he immediaetly listens.

"That's what I thought." I laugh.

"Thank you." You say to me, coming out from hiding behind Mike.

"You're welcome." I giggle.

"No more bugging her. We'll do our own thing, and they'll do their own thing." I say to Alex.

"Awww okay."

"You can go a day without bugging her haha."

"But it's so fun."

"I know but you're not going to die if you can't bug her."

"As long as I have you, I'll be alright." Alex chuckles.

"Good." I smile, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him quickly.

He smiles.

"PDA-A-A." Aly sings.

"Be quiet Aly."

"I couldn't resist." She laughs.

"Oh just go back to whatever you were doing."

"I got it." Mike says, tugging her towards the deep end.

"Miiike, what're you doing?" She asks.

"We're going over here."

"And why are we going over here exactly?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Uh...huh..."

"It gets you away from Alex at least..."

"Yeah." She shrugs.

"No more hiding behind me..." He laughs.

"But you're my protector." She giggles.

"No more hiding behind me for right now...that doesn't mean I won't keep protecting you."

"Aww." She smiles.

"I love you, and I always will." He smiles, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, always." She returns, kissing him gently.

Nearby all our stalkers from Smackdown were witnessing this and they couldn't help but get scowls on their faces. We all swim for a bit, staying away from the stalkers when they choose to enter the water. After a while more people walk into the pool area and its Maryse, Ted, Morrison, and Eve.

"Great..." I sigh.

"Don't worry about them." Alex says, lifting my chin with one of his fingers.

"I'm right here and I'm not leaving you or paying them any attention."

"Well if Eve tries anything, you're going to have to hold me back."

"I know." He chuckles.

"I think for the best...for now anyway, is to get out of the water." I suggest.

"Alright." Alex agrees.

We go over to one of the sides of the pool and climb out, going back over to the table and

grabbing the towels. We both dry off and then Alex sits in one of the chairs, pulling me down onto his lap. I squeak, not expecting him to do that.

"Sneak."

"You love it."

"Do I now?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, can you prove that?"

"Because you love me. So I don't hae to prove anything else.

"That's true..."

Alex smiles and kisses my forehead. Meanwhile Aly and Mike are still in the pool, but when she gets sight of Maryse she starts mumbling angrily.

"Lys...look at me." Mike says soothingly.

She shoots a glare at Maryse but turns her head to lock eyes with him.

"What?" She mumbles.

"Ignore them."

"But..."

"No...ignore her, ignore them all. I'm paying attention to you...not them."

"...okay..."

"They don't matter, only you do."

She gives a tiny smile, and he kisses her quickly.

"Will it make you feel better if we got out?"

"Jacuzzi for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure." He nods.

He climbs out and then helps her out, not letting go as they walk over to the jacuzzi as get in.

"Better?" He asks, pulling her into him.

"Uh-huh." She agrees as she snuggles into him.

"Good." He smiles, resting his head on hers.

"Love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too."

We never got to go back into the pool since the entire time, all the stalkers were sticking around in it. I looked at the time and it was getting closer to the time for us to be at the autograph signing. I nudge Alex, showing him the time.

"Ah, we better get going then."

I get up and wrap the towel around me and put my shoes back on. We walk over to Aly and Mike, and I show him what time it is.

"Oh wow. Time to go." He says.

Alex and I start heading out of the pool area, while Aly and Mike get out of the jacuzzi, grabbing towels and heading back themselves. We all head up to our rooms and get ready for the autograph signing. My hair was still a little wet, so I grabbed my hairdryer and started drying my hair after I finished getting dressed. Alex relaxes on the bed and waits for me to be done. After I thought my hair was dry enough, I unplugged the dryer and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, even though I know what you're going to say...I have to ask. How do I look?"

I had gotten dressed in a leopard print shirt with a long sleeve black blouse over it, followed by bootcut jeans. To match the shirt, I wore leopard print heels, the same color of the shirt of course. I had on my engagement and promise rings, a heat pendant necklace and turquoise teardrop earrings. I had applied black eyeshadow, turquoise nail polish and caramel lip gloss. I had finished everything off with my hair tied sideways like a side ponytail with a turquoise flower clip in my hair on the side.

"Beautiful as always."

"Thought so." I smile, grabbing my jacket.

He grabs his jacket too and we head downstairs to wait on Aly and Mike. After she's done changing after drying off and whatnot, she walks out of the bathroom too.

"Amazing as always."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You going to give the fangirls that 'I'm not amused' face again?" He laughs.

"It depends." She says amusedly.

"Depends on what they do..." She adds.

"I guess we'll see then."

She nods and puts her jacket on.

"Besides they can look but they can't touch." She comments with a half smirk as she dips her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"You enjoy doing that too much." He chuckles, referring to her hands in his back pockets.

She giggles.

"But you're going to have to take them out in order for us to leave..."

"Awww."

"If not, it's going to look awfully weird walking out of that elevator."

"True..." She sighs, taking her hands out.

"Let's go." He says, putting an arm around her shoulders and then they walk out of the room

heading to the car.

"What took you?" I ask as they get into the car.

"We were talking."

"But you were the same way the other night, so don't go asking us what took so long." She

laughs.

"Touche."

Then Mike starts up the car and we head off to the autograph signing.

"Oh boy we're going to have writer's cramp for sure when this is over." Aly says incredulously

as we see the line of people.

"I guess so...holy crap. How many are there like 300?"

"I don't know."

After parking we all get out and walk inside, and as soon as people see us come up to the table and get situated they cheer and whatnot. We all laugh and wave. We socialize for a bit, before settling down and getting ready to get writer's cramp from all the autographs. We sign things for the fans, chatting with them and taking pictures.

"Ugh, not even done yet and I already have writer's cramp."

"I know." Aly winces, shaking out her hand.

We look over and see Mike taking a picture with a little kid, making that 'grrr' face of his and we both laugh.

"Dorkus." Aly comments.

"You love me anyway..." He mutters to her.

"I do." She giggles.

Then that same little kid, came up to her after Mike and said in the cutest voice ever that she was really pretty.

"Awww thank you." She smiles.

She signs what he brought as well. It was a long long autograph signing. We got to the last person finally and after that we shook out our hands from writing so much.

"Owwwww."

"Too much writing..."

"Uh-huh. I'm seeing colored squares too...too many flashes.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one..."

"It gets a little easier the more you do." Mike shrugs, chuckling.

"Says the one who's already gotten used to it, after being in the business for years."

"Just saying." He laughs.

Then we all get up as they start cleaning everything up. We grab our jackets and put them on, then heading outside and getting back into the car to head back to the hotel to relax until showtime. Alex and I get to my room and I kick off my shoes, curling up on the bed.

"My hand hurts." I comment.

He comes over after taking his shoes off and lays down next to me. He takes my hand that I was writing with, which was my right one and he kissed it.

"Better?"

"Maybe a little. Thank you." I giggle.

"Like I've said before...anything for you."

I smile and snuggle up to him.

"How are you so comfortable?"

"It's a gift."

"I guess so...teddy bear and or pillow."

Alex chuckles.

"You just amaze me sometimes."

"Just as you amaze me." He says in return.

"I can't wait to see whose butt I'm kicking tonight."

"It would make your day if it was Eve wouldn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do. I feel the same way when I get my hands on one of your stalkers, especially

Barrett."

"Who you've known for years..."

"That doesn't really mean much to me in his case.

"I know, I was just saying. I can't believe you worked with him all those years and here you are in the same business again with him..."

"Life works in weird ways."

"It's a small world afterall." I laugh.

Alex chuckles and agrees.

"You know if you keep doing that, I'm going to end up falling asleep." I say, referring to him running his fingers through my hair.

"I know. I have an alarm set in case we fall asleep."

"Look at you, ready ahead of time."

"Gotta be prepared."

"Of course." I smile.

Alex keeps running his fingers through my hair and I do end up falling asleep. Surprisingly Alex doesn't and he just relaxes, watching tv and doing things on his phone while I sleep on his chest. In the meantime, Aly and Mike were laying there on the bed in their room as well, with her snuggled up to him. She lays there drawing patterns on his chest with her nails, absentmindedly rubbing her lips together while having her eyes closed.

"I smell that lipgloss." He mutters.

"Mm..." She laughs faintly.

"What is it this time?"

"Whipped vanilla."

"Smells awesome."

"You would think so." She snickers.

"Nothing beats the raspberry sorbet though."

"That's your favorite huh?"

"Yes." He nods.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." He smiles.

She pulls away from him and stretches, a few popping noises occuring.

"How's the hand feeling?"

"Still hurts a little."

"Give me the hand..."

She puts out her right hand. He grabs it and kisses it a few times, hoping that helps it feel better.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome." He smiles back.

"You're too sweet." She says as he rolls over to lay against her like she usually does to him.

She lays one hand on the arm that is thrown across her waist and the other hand is buried in his hair, dragging her nails back and forth soothingly.

"Now if you keep doing that, I'll fall asleep." He mutters.

"I have an alarm set, I figured one or both of us would be falling asleep."

"Smart..." He comments.

"I know." She giggles a little.

"So if you feel like you're going to fall asleep, just go with it...the alarm will wake you or us

up." She adds.

"Okay." He agrees.

He too ends up falling asleep with his head on her shoulder. She looks and sees him fast

asleep and she giggles quietly. She manages to get her phone out and she takes a picture of him fast asleep. She puts it on her facebook with the caption, 'Awww, I put him to sleep. Guess I have the magic touch haha. ;D'. She wasn't that tired, so she stayed awake doing things to amuse herself until it was time to get ready to leave. The alarm starts going off and Mike doesn't stir. She shuts it off and starts trying to wake him up.

"Miiiike, get up..."

He grumbles and buries his face in her neck.

"Mike." She giggles, poking his sides.

"What..." He mumbles.

"Its time to get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Alright but 5 and that's it."

She leaves him for the five minutes and she gets ready in the bathroom. She finishes and comes out, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Mike, babe, its time to really get up now."

"I am up..." He mumbles.

"Like up up."

"Give me a minute..."

"I'll let you have the lip gloss if you hurry and get up and ready." She offers, trying to bribe him

to get up.

That makes him sit right up.

"I'm up!"

She laughs.

"Go get ready..."

He bolts off the bed and she just shakes her head in amusement. Again for the 3rd time she hears noises coming from the bathroom.

"Are you going to make it in there?" She teases.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

She giggles and waits for him to be done. He kind of fumbles with the doorknob, trying to get out and he manages to finally come out of the bathroom.

"Issues?" She laughs.

"No...I'm good."

"You sure?" She teases as she gets up and makes sure her things are together.

"Yeah...100% sure."

She laughs lightly as she feels him come up behind her.

"Now I believe I deserve that lip gloss."

"I guess..." She trails off, turning around.

"What...you don't think I deserve it?"

"I'm just teasing, relax."

"Uh-huh..."

She slides her arms around his neck and kisses him. She only lets him get a big of a taste of the vanilla before pulling away.

"Awww." He pouts.

"You can have more later, we're going to be late if we don't go."

"Alright." He sighs.

They gather their stuff and go to meet Alex and myself. When they get down to the car, I'm half awake and half asleep. I'm still trying to wake up.

"Gonna make it there Dolce?" Aly giggles.

"Huh?" Yeah I'm good."

We drive off to the arena and by the time we get there, I'm mostly awake now. We walk into

the arena, Aly and I go right to the locker room to change, just so that we're ready for our matches ahead of time. We look on the sheet in the room and see that I'm facing Eve and Aly's up against Beth Pheonix.

"Ohhh, Alex so called that." I say about seeing Eve as my opponent tonight.

"He did? Nice."

"I'm going to enjoy this soooo much."

"I bet." Aly giggles.

"She'll be hurting tomorrow." Aly adds amusedly.

"Definately." I nod.

"And chances are I'll probably be hurting too." She winces.

"Yeah, Beth's finishing move...yikes."

"I know."

"Just be careful when you have that match."

She nods as we start to head back to the room to wait for our matches. We walk into the room and I sit down next to Alex with an evil grin creeping onto my face.

"Okay you have an evil look, you're facing Eve aren't you." Alex says.

"...you so called the match...yes."

Alex laughs.

"The day just got better."

"For you." Aly says, slightly amused.

"Oh yea, she's facing Beth tonight." I add, pointing to her.

"Ooh." Mike and Alex both cringe a little.

"Yeah..." She adds.

"I like Beth and all but I'm not looking forward to how much it's going to hurt."

"Well, you can't always have the easy and painless matches."

"I know." She sighs.

"And let me guess, you're going against Randy like you always do?"

I get a roll of the eyes and a nod in response.

"I hope this ends soon." I sigh.

"Agreed." Aly grumbles, snuggling into Mike.

"It's going to be a long night..."

"For sure."

"You're wearing the blue ring attire." Alex points out.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I like the blue." He grins.

"I know you do..."

Aly snickers and shakes her head.

"I like the red and black of your ring attire." Mike says in her ear.

She tilts her head to look at him and giggles. He just smirks, looking back at her.

"Of course you do." She lays a kiss on his jaw.

"Want me ringside for your match or no?" He asks her.

"Um, up to you." She shrugs.

"Well I do want to be there for you if you get hurt."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Because remember, I'm your protector." He says quietly, enough for ony her to hear.

She smiles and kisses him.

"Awww." I tease.

Aly waves her hand at me without pulling away from Mike.

"PDA-A-A." I laugh, and Alex snickers.

"You're one to talk, you should see yourselves sometimes." She says back.

Alex just grins, holding me tight.

"Do not get any ideas..." I say, looking ath im.

"Who me?" He says innocently.

"Yes you..." I poke his chest.

"I can't promist anything." He chuckles.

"Uh-huh..."

"You know when you say that, you're just giving him ideas anyway right?" Aly points out

laughing.

"Ah, but you're the one who mentioned the idea first..."

"I did not, I was merely making a point."

"Well it still got him thinking about it..."

"It's not my fault, blame him!"

"It's no one's fault...Alex thinks that way all the time...it's a guy thing." Mike comments.

"...good point." I say after a pause.

"You and your guy brains..."

Mike and Alex both shrug sheepishly.

"I'm glad I can't read minds, I don't know what you're always thinking about..."

"My mind is already bad enough on it's own." Aly laughs.

"No kidding haha."

Aly just laughs more, shrugging. Then there's a knock on the door and the usual stagehand

says that it's time for her match. Mike and her then get up.

"Good luck." Alex says as he and Aly do their usual fist bump.

"Good luck." I echo, us doing our handshake.

"Thanks." She smiles before leaving with Mike.

As they get closer to the curtain, she sighs.

"This is going to be a very painful match."

She feels Mike kiss the top of her head.

"I'll be there afterwards to make it feel better." He assure her.

"You're too sweet." She smiles a little.

"That's because I'm your protector."

"And you've helped me after hard matches countless times already so it's only right that I

return the favor." He adds.

She burrows into his arms as they stand by the curtain, waiting for Beth since she's going out first. Beth walks by and her music is played, then walks out and does her entrance thing and gets into the ring. Then she stands there and waits as her music fades and Aly's plays, Aly walking out with Mike and takes a deep breath as she walks down the ramp with him. As she gets to the bottom of the ramp near the ring, Mike whispers in her ear that he's there for her if something happens. She nods and gets into the ring like always.

The bell rings and Aly immediately goes after Beth, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Beth powers out of the hold and reverses it onto Aly, then picks her up and drops her face first to the apron. Beth picks her up against and rams her into the corner, then sits her on the stop rope. That's where Beth picked her up again and held her in the air and walked away from the corner. That's when Beth dropped her behind herself and walked away. Little did we all know, Aly landed on her knee wrong. Beth went over and pinned her, trying to get the win. Aly managed to kick out and held her knee afterwards. Beth started to get her up, and Aly fought back with punching her in the gut a few time until she let go. But Beth picked Aly up and dropped her on her knee and held her there in a type of submission. Aly did manage to get out of it but kicking her not so injured up and kneeing Beth in the head. This gave Aly the chance to recover a bit.

She managed to grab Beth around the waist again, but favoring her knee a bit. But Beth rushed into the ropes, making Aly let go. Beth took this chance to get Aly's arms locked behind her, then she lifted her up in the air. After waiting a while, she dropped Aly face first to the mat and rolled her over going for the pin. The ref counted to 3 and Beth had won the match. The ref raised her hand in victory and then she left the ring. Mike slide in to make sure Aly was alright, since she was favoring her knee earlier.

"I'm okay...I think." She says, carefully getting up.

She winces after putting some weight on her right leg.

"It doesn't look like you're okay..."

She doesn't answer, gingerly getting out of the ring and then leaning on Mike a little as they go backstage.

"Trainer or no?" He asks.

"Probably a better idea." She sighs.

He nods, and they head to the trainer's room. But they take their time because of her knee.

She pauses, hissing as a good sized twinge shoots through her knee.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" He asks in concern.

She just lays her head against his arm, waiting for the twinge to pass. He takes one look and scoops her up. She grips his shirt and tries to ignore the pain. They get to the trainer's, and he walks in still carrying her. She explains to the trainer what happened in the match. The trainer checks it out and then recommends some ice and to stay off it as much as possible for the next few days. The trainer goes to the supplies and digs around, producing a knee brace and handing it to her.

"Wear that when you're on your feet and it should help some as well. As for the pain, try advil

or tylenol first."

"Alright, thank you." She says, starting to slide off the table.

"Wait, let's put that knee brace on first." Mike comments.

She sighs and hands it to him. He takes it and puts it on her knee and then she carefully slides off the table. She takes a few steps and nods at him. He goes and opens the door for her and they slowly head over to the locker room so that she can change. He waits outside, and once she's done she slowly walks out.

"Note to self, flat shoes for the next few days." She mumbles, leaning against him as they

walk to the room.

"I'll be sure to remind you, if you forget."

"Thanks. If I could go barefoot right now, I would but not on these floors..."

"Right..."

"Are you alright to walk in those shoes right now?" He asks her.

"We're not that far from the room, I'll take them off in there. Thank you though."

"It's my job to worry about you in situations like these...but you're welcome."

They soon get to the room and Mike taps on the door first.

"Everything is fine, you can come in." I say from inside the room.

"I'm not about to walk in on you two for the five millionth time." Mike remarks as he and Aly

walk in.

He looks at her pointedly and she holds up her hands, sitting on the couch and propping up her knee.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I messed up my knee a little."

"Oh no...are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I was told to stay off it, ice it, and wear a brace when I'm on my feet."

"Well that's good."

Mike gets a bag of ice and some advil plus a drink and brings them to Aly.

"Thank you." She smiles sweetly.

"That's what I'm here for." He smiles back.

She takes the advil and sets the ice on her knee after taking off her heels. Mike gently shifts her so that he can sit behind her and she leans back, hugging the arm he puts around her.

"Looking forward to kicking some ass Dolce?" Aly asks.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to get my hands on Eve again."

Aly, Mike and Alex laugh and I grin.

"Plus, if he comes out with me...he'll serve as a distraction at the last minute for me to

totally destroy her." I say, pointing at Alex.

Alex snickers and Mike smirks.

"Just like I do to Maryse when she faces Lys."

"Right, because we all know she'll pay more attention to him than the match if he distracts

her...just like what happens with you two."

"Right."

Then the same stagehand knocks on the door again, telling me that it's time for my match.

"I am so ready for this..." I say getting up, and putting on my jacket.

"Have fun." Aly smiles.

"Oh I think I'm going to have more than just fun."

Mike and Aly laugh as I leave with Alex. We walk down to the curtain and wait since Eve was going to go out first because she was the champion. I stand there, jumping in place and punching my fists and whatnot, getting set for the match. Eve walks by of course and the tech guy plays her music and she walks out. Once her music fades, the tech guy plays mine and I walk out with Alex. I do my pose on the small ramp, before walking down it with Alex and to the ring. I kept a glare on Eve as rounded the ring and got up onto the side, after taking off my jacket and handing it to Alex. I faced my back towards Eve and did my entrance to the ring, then posed on the turnbuckle before my music faded. Eve already had her eyes on Alex, and I knew she did. So after the bell rang, I went up to her and stared her in the face. Her eyes were so glued on Alex, that she didn't even know what was coming next. Anger filled my body and I reached out and slapped her hard across the face.

"Keep your eyes off my fiance." I growl.

That's when she gets angry herself and starts coming after me with a series of elbows in the face, sending me into the corner. She turned me around, and I turned back around to face her. But that only had me get met with a kick to the gut. The ref pulls Eve off of me as I recover in the corner. I walk forward slightly, and I'm met with another swift kick to the gut. I just plain out step forward and slap her again as I see her eyes back on Alex. She turns around for a quick moment, then faces me where I go to hit her but she moves and ends up dropkicking me. Eve rushes over and goes for the pin but I kick out at 2.

After I get up, I grab Eve by the hair and elbow her in the face. I pull her and send her into the ropes, leaning over to try to flip over over me. But she countered and kicked me in the shoulder, then when she came back she took my head and slammed me backwards on the apron. I lay there, trying to regain stamina. Eve goes against the ropes and basically flips and she lands right on me, going for the pin after. It's no good because I kick out anyway. I crawl over to the corner and stand there hoping to regain my strength. Eve tells me to come on and whatnot, then running and hitting me with a clothesline in the corner. She picks me up and then takes me down, going back over to the corner and jumping up onto the top. She checks where I am and if I'm moving. Then she flips, doing the moonsault and I quickly roll out of the way.

I sit in the corner, regaining my strength some more as Eve rolls around on the apron. I stand up still regaining my strength/staminia. Eve gets up as well and turns around, where she's met with a clothesline by me. I go for the pin, but she kicks out. I hit the apron with my hand in frustration. I crawl onto her and start repeatedly hitting her head against the apron until the ref gets me to back off. I back off willingly and wait for her to get up. This is where I get set for a finisher, I thank Shawn for teaching Aly and me his superkick because I'm going to teach Eve a lesson. Eve turns around and sees Alex of course. This is the perfect distraction, as she stands up and stares at Alex hoping that he'll show sympathy for her in this match. Not a chance Eve, not a chance. He's mine, not yours. I get ready for the moment she turns around. The moment she turns around, I superkick her in the face and she goes falling to the mat. I quickly cover her for the pin, and the ref counts to 3, signalling the end of the match and me winning. I stand up in triumph and the ref raises my hand in victory.

I decide to go over to Eve one last time, and I tell her to stay away from Alex if she knew what was good for her. I then roll out of the ring and go right over to Alex who puts an arm around me. We walk backwards towards the small ramp and curtain, and I smile triumphantly as I stare at Eve who's slowly moving from recieving the superkick from me.

Alex is chuckling beside me and I reach the top of the ramp, turning around and heading backstage.

"Oh don't I feel so much better now."

"I can tell." Alex laughs.

"I doubt that's going to stop her from coming after you still, but I got to hurt her...that's all that

matters."

"Right."

We get back to the room, but Alex stops me.

"Aren't you going to go change?"

"I will soon, only because you like the blue...don't want to change out of it just yet." I laugh,

opening the door.

"I love you." He grins.

"Love you too." I smile, as we walk in.

"Is she still moving?" Mike jokes quietly since Aly's beginning to doze off.

"She's still moving, but barely after missing her moonsault and the superkick to the face I gave her." I smile evilly.

"Nice." He chuckles.

"Oh and I can guarantee her face will be bruised and red, but not because of the superkick..."

"What did you do?"

"What do I always do? I slapped her really hard...the first time she totally didn't see it coming

since she was too busy keeping her eyes glued to Alex."

Mike snickers.

"I know she's not going to stop because of what I did to her, but I got to hurt her tonight and

I'm happy about that."

"I see that."

"But now I can relax now..." I sigh, getting more comfortable on the couch.

Alex sits with me. Mike shifts Aly so that she's laying down with her head in his lap as he runs his fingers through her hair. We enjoy the silence until it's broken by the stagehands calling for Mike.

"Hey Carls, see if Cena'll come sit with Lys while we're gone. I know the stalkers can't do anything but I still don't want her in here by herself and I know you want to be out there with us."

"I'm on it." I say, reaching over and grabbing my phone and calling John.

"Hello?" John answers.

"Hey John, I got a favor to ask you."

"Lay it on me."

"Well Mike wants to know if you'll come and keep Aly company. Only because she kind of got hurt in her match against Beth tonight. He knows that our stalkers can't do anything, but he still doesn't want her in here by herself since I'm going out with him and Alex for his match against Randy."

"Yeah no problem, what happened?"

"She hurt her knee. But she's sleeping now and she has ice and tylenol to dull the pain. She also has a knee brace if she has to walk around. Should be better in a few days."

"Oh, alright. I'm on my way."

"Alright." I say, then hanging up.

"He's on the way."

"Thanks Carls."

"What're friends for right?"

"Right." He chuckles.

Soon there was a knock on the door, and I got up and opened it.

"Hey John." I smile.

"Hey Car." He greets me.

"Thanks for doing this..." I say, as he walks in.

"I don't mind at all." John shrugs.

Mike carefully moves out from under Aly and turns to John.

"I know we haven't gotten along lately but thanks." Mike says.

"No problem, I care about her safety just as much as you do."

Mike nods and they shake hands. Alex gets up and the three of us head out of the room. John is sitting on the other couch, keeping an eye on Aly to make sure nothing happens and Aly's still sleeping. After a bit she starts to stir and blearily opens her eyes.

"Hi Sully..." She mumbles sleepily after registering who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Boo, how's that knee feeling?"

"Eh...could be better, could be worse."

"Well, as long as you weren't severely injured..."

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Good...I'd miss seeing you around if you were injured."

"I'd miss you too." She laughs lightly.

"It'd be less exciting backstage."

"It would." She snickers.

"Plus, I think Mike would miss you far too much."

"I know he would. I would miss him just as much." She nods slowly.

"In order for that not to happen, you'll have to take it easy for the next few days. It must suck

to wear that knee brace, god knows I've had to wear one of those once. Biggest pain in the

butt."

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Don't worry though, you'll be up and walking normally in no time."

"I damn sure hope so. I have that rematch with Eve on Monday."

"Well today's only Wednesday...that's plenty of time to rest that knee of yours."

She nods in agreement.

"How'd you hurt your knee anyway? Land on it wrong or something?"

"Yeah. Beth picked me up, dropped me back on the apron and I landed wrong."

"Ouch." He winces.

"Yeah...that did not feel very good."

"Well you're lucky that you didn't really get hurt."

"I know."

"I'm glad you're okay though."

"Thanks." She smiles a little, shifting so that she's sitting up with her back against the arm

of the couch.

After a while, Mike comes back but without Alex and I.

"Where's Dolce and DC?" You ask.

"The GM emailed Cole on his phone...saying that Alex was going to have a no holds barred

match against Randy. Also said that if I didn't head backstage, I'd be stripped of the title."

"Damn GM." Aly sighs, scooching so there's a spot for Mike behind her.

"I know this isn't going to end well for him..."

"Doubt it."

Alex and I do come back eventually, him holding the back of his neck due to the RKO.

"You alright DC?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine...just sore for now."

John then gets up.

"Well I'll be heading out now. Hope that knee gets better soon." He says to her.

"Thanks Sully."

"Before you go, aren't you forgetting something?" She asks, putting her arms out for a hug.

He laughs and comes over, hugging her. Then he hugs me too.

"We'll see you later." I say, pulling back from the hug.

"You know it." He agrees before he leaves.

"Well I guess I should go change, then after I come back you two can change too." I say to

Mike and Alex.

They both nod.

I head back out the door and to the locker room, changing fairly quickly. Then I walk back with my bag in hand, and then walk back into the room. Alex and Mike get up and go to change.

"So, feeling any better?"

"Somewhat." She says, picking up the melted bag of ice.

"That's good. Let's hope it's better by Monday...it should be."

"I hope so." She sighs and carefully gets up to get rid of the melted ice bag.

Then a little bit later, Mike and Alex walk back in with their bags, all ready to go. Aly and I gather our things. She goes to grab her bag but finds it being taken from her.

"I've got it." Mike says.

She sighs and smiles wryly.

"Thank you."

He smiles and nods, then we all head out the door and outside to the car, getting in and

heading back to the hotel. We get there and walk through the lobby towards the elevators. She lags behind a bit, the combination of her knee and the heels proving to be uncomfortable.

"If it's uncomfortable to walk, you can take the shoes off." Mike mutters.

She looks between her shoes and the floor before taking her heels off.

"Better?"

She nods a little. Then we all get into the elevator and head up to our floor, walking out as we stopped and the doors opened. We say our goodnights and head into our own seperate rooms. Aly and Mike walk into their and her sets the bags down, while Aly decides to go right over to her bag and grab clothes to change into for bed. She goes and changes, coming out and stopping beside her bag to put away her clothes and to take off the brace. After she takes it off, she carefully walks over and ges into bed next to Mike. She stays sitting up for a minute, inspecting her knee.

"It's beginning to bruise already." She mumbles.

"Well at least it didn't swell up or anything since you had the ice on it."

"It still might swell up tomorrow." She shrugs, taking a pillow and putting it between her knees as she lays down.

"They do say it gets worse before it gets better..."

"True."

"Things will be okay, just try to get some rest."

She nods and reaches up for a kiss.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too." He says, kissing her.

Meanwhile Alex and I have changed and we slide into bed.

"So wasn't expecting for her to get hurt tonight. Especially the week before her rematch."

"I know but things happen unfortunately."

"At least she didn't break anything..."

"That's true."

"I hated the GM tonight..."

"Yeah, that sucked."

"How're you feeling by the way? Do I have to help you feel better?"

"That would be much appreciated." Alex says.

I laugh lightly, then I start rubbing his neck but sigh after a while.

"I'm surprised Randy hasn't already hurt you. Maybe he took what I said about hurting you,

and decided to cool it down a bit."

"Well either way, I'm just glad that nothing more has happened."

"Right, you have enough to deal with. Including the pushed back court date on the 22nd for

that DUI back in November."

He winces.

"Yeah not looking forward to that."

"Neither am I, but I'll be there with you. I'm sure if Mike and Aly can...they'll come too."

He nods.

"But we won't have to worry about it, until the day comes." I say, taking my hand away from

his neck and snuggling into him.

"Right." Alex says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Night love."

"Night." I say yawning.


	144. Valentine's Day Photoshoot & A Surprise

I've just come out of the bathroom from changing, then after getting my shoes on I lay back on the bed and sigh.

"So tired..."

"We can stop and get hot chocolate before we go." Alex suggests.

"Sounds like a plan, but that's not enough to get me up right now."

"Need more motivation?" He asks, leaning over me.

"That depends, am I going to have to reapply the lip gloss after?"

"Possibly..."

"Hmm, so tempting..."

He decides to kiss me anyway. This time a knock on the connecting door makes us break apart. Alex groans and pulls away.

"What?"

"Oh chill out." I giggle.

"Come in."

The door opens and Mike pops his head in.

"It's safe to come in, don't worry Mike." I laugh, sitting back up.

"Yeah well I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Well you knocking on the door stopped us anyway. If it didn't you wouldn't hear me answer."

"True."

"But what's up?"

"Just making sure you guys were up and ready." She shrugs.

"What, you thought we'd sleep in?"

"It's happened before." He points out.

"And zombies? Really?" He says, noticing my shirt.

"Yes Mike, zombies."

"It's just a fun shirt, don't hate." I add laughing, he rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"You can go back in your room now. Since you know we're up and ready."

"Alright." He agrees amusedly, leaving.

"So a Valentine's Day themed photoshoot...blehhhh." I say, making a face.

"You don't like that stuff?" Alex asks curiously.

"I've just hated the day with a passion for years."

"Why?"

"It all started once I was in high school. Every year, on the day I'd walk around and everyone who was together got all these gifts and whatnot. Then not to mention they give out carnation flowers that people send you. I think you know where I'm going with this..."

"Ah."

"So I've hated the day, because every year I felt like crap."

"Well it'll be different this year."

"I know, but I really don't want to celebrate the day..."

"I won't do anything drastic, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise..."

"You do that." Alex kisses my forehead."

Meanwhile, Aly's just mumbling about the Valentine's Day themed photoshoot as Mike walks back into the room.

"Effing Valentine's Day crap." She mumbles from under the pillo that she's covered her head

with.

"What's so bad about it?" Mike asks, clearly hearing her comment.

"I hate Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"Just all the girls flaunting their gifts throughout middle and high school, college too. The only times I ever got anything both happened my freshman year in high school." She explains.

"A guy friend that was like a brother bought me a rose when he saw how bothered I was and then this other guy that had a massive crush on me bought me a singing valentine thing that the school set up. Now that was the most embarassing thing I went through in school. I still can't listen to the Witch Doctor song without cringing."

"But you're with me now, and it's going to be totally different."

"I don't really want anything to do with that stupid holiday. Honestly its just overrated. People

should show their love and be romantic all year long, not just one damn day out of 365."

"Alright, well will you settle for a gift on that day then?"

"For you? Yes."

"Good." He smiles, then kisses you on the cheek.

"I don't want to get up." She sighs.

"We're not leaving for a while, you don't have to right now."

"Good." She pulls the pillow off her head and then scooches over to Mike, laying on top of him.

"How's the knee feeling today?"

"Bleh. I took some advil. Its swelled up a little."

"Well at least it's not bad..."

"Its pretty colors."

"Pretty colors?" He looks at her weird.

She rolls off him and tugs her pant leg up, undoing the brace so that he can see the large blue and purple splotch covering her knee.

"You would think those are pretty colors."

"My favorite colors." She shrugs, and redos the brace, pulling her pant leg back down.

"Also the typical colors a bruise would turn."

"I know."

"That should go away by Monday."

"Hopefully." She agrees and slides over to lay like she was before, snuggling into his body

and tucking her head into his neck.

"Tired still?"

"Not terribly."

"Well I don't know how tired you will be after the photoshoot, but after that we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Yay." She mumbles against his skin.

He just chuckles and starts running fingers through her hair. She closes her eyes and

enjoys the soothing motions.

"...I love you..." She murmurs softly.

"I love you too...always."

She dazes in and out of sleep.

"Sleeping?"

"Mmm..."

"If you think you're going to end up falling asleep, it's okay. I set an alarm so we're not late for the photoshoot."

"...mmkay..."

She eventually and does end up falling asleep fairly quickly. Meanwhile Alex and I are cuddling and both of us are rather sleepy.

"You look tired." I comment.

"A bit. You look tired yourself." Alex shrugs.

"Well you try tossing and turning during the night. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Maybe we should take a nap then." Alex says, frowning.

"No no, that's okay. I'm fine."

"If you're sure..." He eyes me with some concern.

"I'm positively 100% sure..."

"Alright."

"But you can nap if you want, I'm okay with that."

"I'll be alright."

"Alright, if you say so."

We both fall quiet with Alex running one hand up and down my back. Eventually my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. Only because I had set an alarm just in case we had fallen asleep. I take it out and stop the alarm and start to get off the bed.

"Well looks like we have to get going."

"One thing before we go." Alex says, pulling me back down.

"And what's that?" I ask, looking at him curiously.

He kisses me intensely.

"We were interrupted earlier." He explains after he pulls away.

"...that we were." I say, after a long pause.

He chuckles and lets me up before getting up himself. We grab our jackets and put them on heading out the door, but we headed out the door at the same time Aly and Mike were walking out. Aly tucked herself against Mike's side, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. She's still waking up and covers her mouth as she yawns widely.

"Hey." Mike greets.

"Hey." I say back.

We all walk down to the car and head out to where they're shooting the pictures. We walk in and see all the V-Day stuff and everything. As if we didn't like being there already, it got even worse when we spotted Eve and Maryse.

"Day from hell." Aly mumbles to me.

"Tell me about it..."

"Don't worry about them." Alex says, kissing the top of my head.

"Can't help it..."

"Try to." He says and squeezes me to him soothingly.

Aly shoots a glare at Maryse and Eve, a scowl forming on her lips. We walk over and then you and I were taken to get ready, to take our pictures first. Aly comes out first, holding up the skirt of her dress a little to make sure she don't trip. Then I come out, watching the bottom of my dress to make sure I dont trip or get it caught on anything.

"That's pretty." She says to me.

"Thank you, so is yours."

She smiles a little.

"I'm just glad they didn't stick me in heels or in a dress that would keep me from moving right. I have enough trouble with having this brace on."

"Right."

We both look up and find Mike and Alex looking uncomfortable and annoyed as Eve and Maryse stand in front of them obviously flirting.

"Should've known that would happen while we were getting ready..."

"I know." Aly scowls and we go to walk over but get interrupted by the photographer.

We're told that it's time to take our individual photos, and walks off leading us in the direction we have to two of us sigh, eyeing our fiances longingly before we follow behind the guy.

"I hate leaving them standing there like that..."

"Me too."

She gets her pictures done first, stepping in front of the camera and I keep an eye on Maryse and Eve in case something serious happens. Once she gets done, she sits in a chait and watches them. After I get done, I walk over to her and we start to walk over to Mike and Alex again. We walk up behind them and stare down Eve and Maryse with less than pleased looks on our faces.

"I think it's time you leave them alone...unless you want things to get ugly."

Mike gives Aly a look but she ignores it, too busy glowering at Maryse. Alex gives me a look as weel, which I return with one of my own before glaring at Eve.

"We'll talk to you two later." Eve says to Mike and Alex flirtatiously.

She twirls and walks off with Maryse who had done her hand thing and flipped her hair.

"We would've come to help sooner but we were dragged off for the pictures..."

"Thanks anyway." Alex says.

"I had a feeling they'd do something once we were gone..."

Aly grumbles in agreement, snaking her arms around Mike and leaning against him. Alex wraps me in his arms as well.

"I think you two have to get ready soon, so that we can take the pictures together."

Sure enough, one of the workers comes to retrieve Mike and Alex. We both give quiet whines as they pull away from us.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick." Mike reassures.

They disappear towards the changing rooms and we sigh.

"Today has turned out quite annoying." Aly remarks, finding a chair to sit in.

"Yeah, we can only hope it gets better."

"Hopefully." She agrees and tugs on the brace covering her knee under the dress.

"You should see my knee, it's covered in blue and purple."

"That's the typical color something will turn if it's bruised, I think I'm good." I laugh.

"It'd be cool if it didn't hurt."

"Yeah, it sucks I know."

She sits back and twists some of her hair around her finger as we wait for Mike and Alex. We happen to look up as they're walking through the doorway. We exchange grins and giggles after admiring their suits. They walk over and stand in front of us, but all we could do was smile.

"What?" They ask.

"Nothing." We giggle.

"Uh-huh...suuuuure."

"You just look good that's all." Aly says with a smile and quiet giggle.

"Well, you two look even better than we do."

"Thank you."

After a bit, the photographer comes over to retrieve Aly and Mike first for their pictures. The first picture they took, they had them sit down with Mike's arms around her. Also she had her arms crossed and her hands resting on his arms. They both were looking down and smiling. The second picture that they were told the way they wanted it, was that Mike would be leaning up against a wall that they would just roll in behind them. Then they would get close and Mike would put his hands on her neck and they kiss. After that one was done, they were given direction on what to do for the 3rd picture. They laid down on the ground, they're heads next to eachother. Then they turned their heads, Mike holding her hands and then they basically just kissed eachother's bottom lip. After many photos of that, they moved onto the 4th and final picture. The photographer gave the choice of the last picture up to Mike and Aly. Mike had a great idea and had Aly sit up along with himself. The photographer was ready and out of nowhere Mike grabbed Aly, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek. She just smiled and steadied herself with on hand, wrapping her other arm around his. The photographer snapped multiple photos. Once the photographer had all the shots he needed, he told them that they could go change if they wanted to at the moment.

They nodded and Mike helped Aly off the floor, and they walked back over to us.

"That last picture...you would Mike." I laugh.

"Well she is all mine..." He chuckles.

The photographer went to reload his camera, and when he came back he retrieved Alex and myself for our pictures. The first picture we took, we had laid down surrounded by roses and rose petals. We too laid down like Mike and Aly did for their 3rd picture, except for us our lips were slightly touching but not quite. My right arm was above my head and my hand was resting lightly by the fingertips on his waist, while my other hand was resting on my stomach. His left hand was lightly resting on the top of my head, while his right hand was resting on his chest. The photographer took multiple pictures, before telling us that we could get up and get ready for picture #2. The second picture, Alex stood behind me with his hands on my waist and his head resting against mine. I tilted my head slightly as we looked at the camera for the multiple shots the photographer took. For picture #3 Alex was still standing behind me, but he draped his left arm over my shoulder and his right hand resting on my stomach. I took my left hand and rested it on his left arm, followed by my right hand resting over his on my stomach. We against stood as still as can be as the photographer took the multiple shots. We took a small break after the photographer was done. After that break we chose oir own pose to do for the picture like Mike and Aly did. Except for us we stood facing eachother with our foreheads resting against eachother's. Alex held both of my hands and we stared into eachother's eyes, while the photographer took as many pictures as he could. He said that he was done, after he stopped shooting and he thanked us. We nodded, but kissed briefly before walking away from the picture area. We walked back over to Mike and Aly.

"Well that part was fun." Aly giggles.

"Yes, it was." I agree.

Mike and Alex chuckle.

"So I think we're done right?"

"Yeah, we just have to change and we're free." Mike says.

"Even though I don't think you should." Aly points out, giggling.

"I'm with her." I say, running my hands down Alex's chest while giggling.

"And I don't think you should change out of that..." Alex says, referring to the dress.

"Tis a shame." Aly sighs.

"But the quicker we change, the more time we'll all have to ourselves."

"True."

We pull ourselves away from the guys and all of us go change After changing we all walk back out, heading back out to the car and head back to the hotel. We get back to the hotel and wait for the elevators, many of our fellow WWE stars milling around and some also waiting for the elevators as well. Aly just leans against the wall, closing her eyes and shifting her weight off of her bad knee.

"Tired?" Mike asks from beside her.

She shakes her head. The elevator dings and we all walk in, heading up to our floor. Once on our floor, we walk into our rooms. I go and flop on the bed.

"Free of the evil holiday decorations!" I declare.

"It wasn't that bad..." Alex comments, chuckling.

"For you maybe."

"How can holiday decorations be evil?"

"They just are, okay? I hate this holiday and all the decorations and crap that goes with it. Minus the chocolate since I love that stuff but everything else is evil!"

"Ok ok, just calm down..."

"Sorry, its just I've hated this holiday with a passion for so long..."

"I get touchy feely on the subject. I prefer not to talk about it." I add.

"Alright, I'll leave it alone." Alex says and kisses the top of my head.

"So, anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nope."

"Good, that means I can lay here all day."

Alex chuckles and wraps himself around me.

"Somebody's extra cuddly today..." I laugh.

"Felt like it." He shrugs.

"If there was a national cuddle day, you'd enjoy that."

"Definitely." Alex grins.

"You'd tell Mike and Aly to not disturb us for the entire day...but then again they'd probably enjoy that day too."

"They would."

"Makes me wanna look it up, see if there really is one..."

"Later."

"You forgot, my phone has internet..." I say, taking out my phone.

"Ah, right. But still...later." He says, taking my phone away from me which causes me to giggle.

"You want no interruptions at all do you."

"None at all." He says, putting my phone on the nightstand behind him.

I giggle as he returns to snuggling with me. I then feel his breathing on my neck, and slightly move.

"Okay, quit breathing on my neck that just tickles."

He snickers. I try to scooch away from him, but he pulls me back and holds onto me tighter this time.

"No, you stay."

"Quit breathing on my neck then."

"Where else am I going to breath? The pillow?"

"I don't know but it tickles!"

"Well I have nowhere else to breath, you're going to have to tolerate it."

"I suppose." I sigh.

"It's either that or I go all shark on you...your choice."

"Hmmm..."

"Ten seconds to choose...starting...now." He says, starting to count down.

"I can see you eyeing my neck...I suppose. Just keep them coverable." I say, scolding as I say the last part.

"Got it." He smirks, then kissing my neck.

I sigh and lay back into the pillows, hands gripping his shoulders. After minutes and minutes of what I call torture, he pulls away satisfied with his work. I open my eyes and he gives me a smile, kissing my lips gently. I slide my hands up to his neck, not wanting him to break away anytime soon. He chuckles into the kiss. After a while, he goes to pull away.

"Nooo." I whine.

"Now who's the affectionate one?" Alex teases.

"Oh shut up..."

He laughs.

"You're the one who started it..."

"Because I love you." He brushes his lips against my forehead.

"And I love you too. Now can I have my phone back?"

"Nope."

"You're determined." I laugh lightly.

"Maaaaybe..."

I give an amused smile, then pull him down for a kiss.

"Now look who's eager." He mumbles.

"Shut up."

"Nope."

I then rake my nails across his neck. He breaks away from the kiss and hides in my neck.

"Not...going to...work." He mumbles.

I drag one hand down his back and the other up into his hair. He twitches slightly.

"It's fun driving you crazy...and or torturing you." I comment.

"Maybe for you..."

"That's the point...it's supposed to be fun for me."

He just sighs and twitches again as I keep messing with him.

"But you do get your fun when you torture me too."

"That's true." He chuckles.

"But for now I have control..."

"Or so you think..." He mumbles.

"And what are you going to do hmm?"

"Remember, I'm stronger than you..."

"Unfortunately."

"I can easily reverse the control into my hands."

"But you haven't."

"Maybe I don't want to...

"Alright then."

"But I never said I wouldn't try." He says, taking my hand off his back and lacing it with his and doing the same with the other hand.

I look at him curiously as he hovers over me.

"Now you can't do anything..." He says, leaning down and just barely touching my lips with his, lingering to drive me crazy.

I whine.

"Alex...come on..."

He doesn't listen, but stays where he is...still lingering. I thought he was going to seal that tiny tiny gap, but instead he let me go and pulled back. Then rolling over and laying next to me.

"Oh come on..."

"Always leave them wanting more." He mumbles to himself.

I swat at him.

"Ow." He laughs, protecting himself for future swats.

"You're evil!"

"Love you too." He smiles, and I swat at him again.

"Evil." I mumble.

"You still love me though."

"I do."

"But unfortunately, you'll have to wait for that kiss I almost gave you..."

I pout.

"Pouting will only make me tack on more time to the wait..."

I stop pouting and narrow my eyes.

"If you're good then maybe I'll change my mind."

I huff and lay against him. Meanwhile Aly and Mike are cuddling on their bed. She sighs as the medicine she took finally takes full effect and the pain passes for a while.

"Medicine kick in?" Mike asks, running his fingers through her hair.

"Uh-huh."

"Good, you'll feel better...for now anyway."

"Mmhmm." She nods into his neck.

"You'll get better, I know it." He says, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you." She smiles softly.

"And you will have me...forever."

"Five months..."

"And then you'll have Mizanin as your last name."

"I like the sound of it. Too bad July can't get here sooner."

"I know, such a long wait."

"Yeah...waiting sucks." Mike comments, but then a lightbulb goes off in his brain.

"Lyssa, how would you feel about getting married early?"

She lifts her head up and looks at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"You know something small, before our families come to the big one in July."

She mulls it over thoughtfully and then looks at him again.

"I...think I'd like that."

"Then let's go tonight...fly out to Las Vegas."

"Tonight?" She asks incredulously

"Yeah." He says, his face and eyes bright with excitement.

"Okay." She agrees, a smile slowly crossing her face.

"And to be witnesses to this, we'll bring along Carly and Alex."

"We should ask them first you know."

"Already ahead of you..." He says, taking out his phone and texting me to tell me and Alex to

come into the room.

Alex grumbles but we both slide off the bed and go into their room.

"What's the emergency, so that we're needed in here?"

"You do it, it was your idea." She nudges Mike.

"What's going on?"

Mike explains his idea.

"So will you guys come with us and be our witnesses?"

"It's a crazy idea but I'm fine with being a witness." I say.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Yay!" Aly exclaims.

She sits up and hugs both of us.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turns and finds Mike already on his laptop making arrangements and giggles.

"He's ahead of the game." I laugh.

"Yes he is." She grins.

"I guess we should go get packing now..."

"Yeah."

Alex and I get up and go to our room to do so. Aly slides off the bed to do the same with her stuff. Mike finishes making the arrangements, then shuts down the laptop and puts it away. He too starts packing his things up. Aly finishes and sits on the bed, watching him with a smile.

"I think this is the best idea you've come up with." She comments.

"I know." She smiles over at her.

"So much better than waiting, even though for the bigger one we still have to wait."

"But you'll already be my wife. That was the hardest part to wait for."

"Right." She giggles.

"Only to us will we be married, to others we're not married until July."

"I don't care if they find out. I've had enough of waiting."

"I can tell." He chuckles

She just smiles. He finishes packing the last thing, then turns around to face her. She grins

at him and giggles.

"The only wait we have is for our flight."

"How long?"

"About a couple hours."

"I'll take a couple hours over 5 months." She remarks, scooching back farther onto the bed.

He chuckles, and then sits down next to her on the bed. She randomly giggles and buries her face in his shoulder.

"You're too excited huh?"

She nods.

"Well we'll be on that plane soon enough."

She pulls back from his shoulder and kisses him.

"I can't wait for this. I love you."

"I love you too...always and forever."

"Always and forever." She repeats after another kiss.

Then he wraps his arms around her, and lays his head against hers.

"How to pass the time..."

"Hmmm, I got a pretty good idea..." He says, leaning down and capturing her in another kiss.

She giggles a little and grips his shirt, laying back. He smirks into the kiss, and then a hand goes to her hair. She hums faintly, dragging the nails of her other hand across his neck and shoulders. He breaks the kiss to rest his head on her shoulder, that growling noise being heard in his throat. Aly giggles. But then he decides to take advantage of the situation and starts kissing her neck.

"Miiike." She whines quietly.

"No marks..."

"I won't leave any...promise."

"..okay.."

He continues to kiss her neck, before trailing back up to her lips. She slides both hands up to hold his neck in place as their lips meet. He takes his hands and slides them down her arms, before resting them on them. She pulls back for air but not far, leaning her forehead against his. Her eyes are still closed, but his ar open and he's looking at her. She slowly opens her eyes and they lock on his.

"Hi." He smiles.

"Hi." She giggles quietly.

"I saw you were dazed for a few seconds there...I do my job well."

"You do." She agrees.

"But unfortunately that only passed about 10 minutes."

"Boooo..."

"I guess sleeping is the only thing that really makes time go by quicker. But I know you're too

excited to sleep, so that won't work."

She smiles sheepishly.

"If only we could physically make time go by faster..."

"I know...well...we could go swimming."

"Will you be able to with your knee?"

"As long as I don't kick too much, I think there are floaty things down there too."

"Alright, then we can go swimming until we have to leave."

"You gotta get up first." She teases, moving her hands.

"Right, I know that." He chuckles, moving so she can get up.

They both get changed and head down to the pool to pass the time. Meanwhile, Alex and I have just finished packing up our things.

"It's going to be a long night tonight..."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"I'm sleeping on the plane."

"I figured you would."

"What do you think of this crazy idea of Mike's?"

"It is crazy but its them, they're nuts."

"We're all nuts." I laugh.

"True." Alex laughs.

"But they couldn't really wait the five months so, it's understandable."

Alex nods.

"Four more months for us..."

"Yeah, I think we can manage though."

"Yeah, I know we can wait. It's worth the wait anyway."

"Right."

"But I know I'm getting more excited as the months go by."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to having you as my wife."

"I'm looking forward to becoming your wife." I say, wrapping an arm around him.

He smiles and kisses my head.

"I love you." Alex mumbles against my head.

"I love you too." I reply with a soft smile.

"Well I think we have a few hours until we all leave, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we lay down? Might as well get some sleep now."

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod.

Alex and I cuddle together on the bed and drift off. Aly in the meantime is now in the pool, drifting about in the water. She hangs into Mike, her head against his shoulder as he swims them around lazily.

"Just a few hours..."

"I know." She giggles.

"Tonight is going to be a good night."

"I totally agree, this is going to be amazing."

"It's a crazy, but perfect idea. I couldn't wait anymore..." She adds.

"Me either." He says, kissing her head.

"I might not even be grouchy on Valentine's Day. I'll probably still be happy from becoming

your wife." She laughs a little.

"Really?"

"We'll see but that's how I feel right now."

"Well I'm glad I could make you feel different about that day."

"Well if anyone had a chance at doing so, it would be you."

"You know it." He smiles.

A few hours pass and Mike and Aly head up to the room to change for the plane ride. She's getting more and more excited with each passing minute. Mike goes to get Alex and myself while Aly sits and waits on the bed, wearing a bright smile. He knocks first out of pure safety and once he hears a response he peeks his head in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Alex and I both say, getting up from the bed.

"Alright, meet you down in the car."

We agree and Mike ducks his head back into their room.

"Alright, let's get going shall we?"

She giggles and nods, getting up. They gather their things and head downstairs to the car. Alex and I grab our things, putting on our jackets and heading down to the car ourselves. We get into the car and Aly's leaning her head against Mike's shoulder, still wearing a smile.

"Awww." I smile.

"Shush, I'm excited okay?"

"I know you are."

Mike drives us to the airport and we check in. We don't have to wait for too long before our flight starts to board. She can't contain her excitement, getting all jittery and whatnot. Alex and I are laughing and Mike chuckles.

"Do I have to calm you down...?" He mutters in her ear and she giggles.

He turns her face, and starts to kiss her to calm her down. She giggles at first but then starts to relax, leaning against him. I go to sing PDA, but Alex clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Not this time."

I whine and then get an idea, and manage to lick his hand. He quickly retracts it, wiping it off.

"Ew, what was that for?"

"You were covering my mouth."

"So you felt the need to lick my hand?"

"Well you weren't going to uncover it right away so yes."

"Gross much?"

I laugh at him and shrug.

"Just you wait, I'll get you back."

"Suuuuuure."

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Sure you are."

"Don't make me do it..." He says, holding a finger out to my neck hoping to poke it.

"No!" I scrunch up my neck.

"Haha revenge!"

I stick out my tongue.

"What have I told you about that tongue of yours?"

I retract it and settle for making a face.

"Good thinking..." He chuckles.

I then snuggle up to him. After the longest time, our flight finally landed and we walked off the plane. We go get our bags before heading to the rental car so we can go to the hotel Mike booked. After getting to the hotel, we do the usual...taking the elevator up to our floor and finding our rooms and walking into them.


	145. Vegas Wedding

I'm sitting in the hotel room, on my laptop checking all my accounts and whatnot...that is until Aly bursts into the room.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Alex chuckles.

"Oh shush DC."

She bounces over and starts poking me.

"Shoppinggggg."

"Let me just finish this..."

"Noooo, nowwwww"

"You can wait two minutes."

"Awwww."

"It's not going to kill you, calm down."

She sits down beside me and waits.

"Are you done yet?" She asks after about 10 seconds.

"No."

"Now?"

"No, go bother Mike."

"He left to go make arrangements for tonight...oh DC..." She replies, but then trails off looking at him.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hmph."

"You'll live Windy, trust me." He chuckles.

"I know, it's just hard to calm down. I'm so excited."

"Well let's make sure you don't have any sugar, or you'll be off the walls."

She laughs.

"I think it's too late for that Alex..." I comment.

"I think you're right." He says, eyeing her as she bounces in the chair.

I finally finish and close down the internet, and shutting down my laptop...closing the screen.

"Yay! Let's go!" She exclaims jumping up.

She bounces by the door as I get my shoes and jacket on, and kiss Alex.

"I shall be back later...hopefully." I laugh.

"See you." He laughs.

We walk out the door and she practically drags me by the arm to the elevator.

"Ease up on the yanking will you?"

"Sorry." She lets go and smiles sheepishly.

"This is going to be fun..."

"Yeah I know."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy and excited before..."

"It's all because of Mike." She smiles softly.

"I can tell." We leave the hotel and head out to the stores.

The first few stores are no good. The next one finally yields the right dress and she comes out in it to show me.

"That's really pretty, you should get that one."

She twirls and smiles.

"Yeah this is it." She agrees.

"Two thumbs up."

She laughs and goes to change back into her clothes. She comes back out from changing and pays for the dress, and we walk out of the store. We decide to go have our nails and hair done along with having lunch. We talk aimlessly the whole time, enjoying time by ourselves.

"You know Cole is going to freak when he finds out." I laugh.

"Oh I know, he'll talk about it the whole night I bet."

"That's Cole for you haha."

"Such a nerd."

"Always will be"

"Yeah that's for sure. There's no escaping nerdiness like that."

"As long as he supports Mike and Alex, he's alright haha."

"True." She laughs.

"He has to be one of our biggest supporters ever."

"Yeah." She nods.

After lunch, we do some more shopping for jewelry and whatnot, before heading back to the hotel. Alex looks up as I walk in.

"Hey, you survived." He jokes.

"Yes, I did. It wasn't that bad."

"Well that's good."

He wraps me in a hug as I go over to him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I was just gone for a few hours."

"Still." He nuzzles his face in my neck.

"...I missed you too."

Alex tugs me onto the bed beside him and curls up against me.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"That's up to you. I'm good with cuddling."

"But one thing, you're not allowed to move...too comfortable." He adds.

"Alright." I giggle.

I still try to move anyway.

"Hey...what did I tell you..."

He tugs me back into place.

"No...moving."

I smirk, and continue trying to move.

"No no no!" He holds me tighter.

"You hold me any tighter, I'm not going to be able to breathe."

"Well quit moving then."

"Maybe I don't want to..."

He then kisses me to distract me.

"Ohhh, not fair..." I mumble.

He smirks and deepens the kiss, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Yep, definately turning into what happened yesterday..." I say in my mind.

Alex keeps up the distractions. Meanwhile Aly walks back into her and Mike's room, carrying her bags. He's already back from making the arrangements, messing around on his phone. She giggles quietly and sets down the bags.

"Miiiike." She smiles.

His head shoots up and she laughs as he jumps off the bed and dashes over.

"I missed you..." He says, wrapping her in a hug.

"Missed you too." She giggles quietly.

"Arrangements are all made."

"Good. All we have to do is get ready and show up." She smiles.

Then she feels his hands starting to creep up.

"Don't even think about messing with my hair."

"Awwww."

"I just had it done and I want it to stay nice for the pictures."

"Fine..."

"You'll live."

"I'll try to..."

"I think you'll be alright." She kisses him gently.

"I hope so."

"All you have to do is wait until the pictures are over."

"I know."

"Now let me sit down please, my knee's starting to act up a little."

He nods and moves so that she can sit down. She scooches up towards the headboard and rests against the pillows.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or get over here and cuddle with me?"

He chuckles and walks over, and sits there next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Just think, in a few hours I'll finally have your last name." She smiles.

"I know, I can't wait."

"Me either."

The few hours pass fairly quickly, and now she's busy getting ready in the bathroom. She's started to do her makeup when there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Just seeing how you're doing in here."

She finishes quickly and opens the door.

"I'm fine." She smiles.

"You look...just amazing."

"Thank you."

"Ready to do this?"

"Ready." She smiles widely.

He smiles and they head out the door, meeting Alex and I in the hall. Then we all head down to where the wedding place thing is. We go in and its a sweet older couple running it and they're all smiles as we walk in. We walk up to them, Alex standing on Mike's side and me standing on Aly's side. They start the ceremony, the man's wife taking pictures all the while. They say vows and whatnot like they're going to do at the bigger wedding in July, and placing the rings on eachother's fingers.

"...you may kiss the bride." The man finally says.

Mike cradles her face in his hands and pulls her into a kiss. She giggles into the kiss as she hears me cheering and clapping and Alex whistling. After they pull away, they walk back to the door...Alex and I following. Mike tucks the paperwork they filled out away and we stop outside the doors.

"Off to dinner?" Mike asks, his hand gripping hers.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She smiles.

"And we'll let you do that by yourselves. I know you want this time together." I add.

"Alright. Thanks again for doing this for us."

"What're best friends for right?" I laugh.

"Right. We'll see you later then." She giggles.

Alex and I walk off in one direction while Aly and Mike walk off in the other direction to go to dinner.

"I think those smiles will be stuck on their faces for days." I giggle as Alex and I walk.

"Yeah, they both seem happier than ever."

"I think even seeing any of the stalkers wouldn't phase them right now.

"I don't think anything would phase them right now."

"Probably not. Good for them though."

"Yeah, good for them."

"So what are our plans?" I ask, peering up at Alex.

"Didn't really plan anything, but what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can walk around and see what we come upon."

"Sounds good, let's go."

Alex and I go out and start a leisurely walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Meanwhile Mike and Aly get out of the car, and then walk into the restaurant. They get seated and she giggles lightly as Mike slides in beside her instead of across from him.

"Well now you finally have my last name."

"I like it." She smiles.

"I know you do, so do I."

"I don't think much could bother me right now. I'm too happy."

"I can tell." He smiles.

She just smiles and leans into him, grasping his left hand in hers and playing with the new band on his finger.

"I can't wait to see people's faces when they find out."

"I know." She laughs.

"But I don't care..."

"Me either." She agrees, kissing his cheek.

Then a waiter comes and they order drinks, then look through the mens for something to eat. They decide and order that when the waiter returns. They wait for the food, talking quietly and being affectionate. Eventually the food comes, and they eat while talking occasionally. They make it through dinner and dessert miraculously without being bothered.

"So what do you want to do now? Your choice, since I chose the dinner."

"Maybe go to a club?"

He thinks about it for a bit, before responding.

"Good idea." He smiles.

She returns the smile and they go to the car.

"When we get back we should upload some of the pictures and send them to our parents and explain this before it gets out."

"Yeah, can't have them freaking out over this..."

"They're going to freak a little anyway, we just don't want them upset." She corrects.

"Right."

"But for now, let's have fun." She gives him a wide smile.

He smiles back and then he drives off in the direction of the nearest club. It doesn't take long to find one and they go in. She doesn't even pay attention to what song is playing, she just pulls Mike out onto the dance floor with a grin.

"Wait a minute...I know this song." She says, paying attention to the song.

"Hey baby girl whatcha' doin' tonight, I wanna see what you've got in store..." She starts to sing along.

"Oooh baby baby, la la la la la la la..." She continues to sing along while dancing.

Mike is just watching her with a smile, chuckling.

"Come on, sing along with me..."

He raises an eyebrow but caves when she gives him a pouty look.

"You're lucky I can't resist the pout..."

"I know." She giggles.

Then she picks up with the singing, and he joins her but he only mouths the words. The song changes to a slower one and Mike hugs her to his chest as they saw along, neither one of them noticing Alex and I walking in.

"Can never get tired of clubs." I laugh.

"Not really." Alex agrees.

"They're just so much fun."

"Yeah." He laughs.

"You want to go dance?" He asks.

I smile and nod, following him. We walk out onto the dance floor, not even noticing Mike and Aly either. The slow song comes to an end, giving way to the ever familiar beat of my new theme song.

"Heyyy..." I trail off.

Alex laughs and then I hear a familiar laugh coming from nearby.

"Wait a minute...is that..." I say looking around, suddenly my eyes settling on Mike and Aly.

"How ironic." Alex says after following my gaze.

"It's a small world afterall." I laugh.

"No kidding." Alex snickers.

"We'll just let them have their fun and we'll have ours."

"Right." He agrees.

"At least we don't have to worry about stalkers here...for once."

"Yeah, got to love random trips."

"Indeed, and at least we're closer to our next destination for Raw monday. Less plane travel time."

"That's true."

"Speaking of Raw, what're you going to be wearing?"

"A suit...why?"

"Just curious...what I can't be curious on what you're wearing?"

"Just asking." He chuckles.

"As much as I like the suits, you should go back to the jeans and nice shirt sometime."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You better..." I laugh.

"Anything for you." He laughs as well.

We dance for a few more songs, before going to sit down for a while.


	146. Raw Before Elimination Chamber

We're all busy getting ready to leave for Raw, Aly just coming out of the bathroom and Mike stares in awe.

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She giggles and smiles, her cheeks pink.

"Really?" She laughs.

"Yep, I'm wearing the gold tonight."

"Oh the irony."

"Did you read my mind or something? Or did we communicate telepathically?" He chuckles.

"Maybe we did." She giggles.

"How's the knee feeling by the way?"

"Much much better."

"Good, but let's hope nothing happens in the match tonight which causes it to get worse."

"I hope not." She frowns.

"If I see that anything has happened, I'll be out there in a flash." He says, walking over and holding both of her hands.

"I know." She smiles a little, raising up to kiss him lightly.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Uh-huh...husband." She adds with a giggle.

He smiles, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her head before they head out of the room and down to the car. Meanwhile Alex is fixing his tie in the mirror when I come out of the bathroom. I sneak up behind him and snake my arms around him, making him jump in surprise.

"Hi." I giggle.

"You scared me there for a minute."

"I could tell."

"But I don't get why since I'm the only other person in the room with you." I add.

"I wasn't expecting it, that's why."

"Always expect the unexpected..."

"I'll remember that." He chuckles.

"You and the black and yellow. You always wear the easy matching colors. I feel bad for Aly trying to match with Mike, he chooses the most complex ones."

"Yeah, he does." Alex laughs.

"We win.."

Alex agrees and turns around to kiss me gently. We pull away after a bit, leaning against eachother's foreheads.

"Can't be late for the show."

"Right. Let's go before Windy starts calling."

"Which can be any moment now." I say as I grab my bag and we head out the door, and then down to the car.

But as we reach the car, we realize just why she wasn't texting or calling as we see Mike pulling away from a kiss.

"I guess I was wrong."

Alex snickers. We walk up to the car and we get in, buckling the seatbelts. Mike starts the car and off we go to the arena. We got there in just enough time, since the show was starting in a few minutes. Once it starts, after a bit they reveal 3 single matches. Randy vs Sheamus, Morrison vs Truth and John vs Punk with Nexus banned from ringside.

"Nice."

"They'll find a way to cheat, just you watch."

"Probably."

Going back to the ring John's music plays and he walks out and faces the camera on the stage. He says it's Valentine's Day with his hands over his heart and then blows a kiss to the camera, before saluting and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

"Pfft. Dork."

He walks over to get a mic, after throwing his hat to the crowd and once his music fades he goes to talk.

"First things first...thank you Jerry 'The King' Lawler, appreciate the assist. And second...holy smokes look at this crowd here tonight. I see some guys smiling, I see some guys sweating, that can mean only one thing...it's Valentine's Day..."

"Ehh..." Aly and I both make faces.

"It's good to see all these couple in the house. Nothing really says 'I love you honey', like a pair of tickets to World Wrestling Entertainment." He says, and smiles cheesily at the camera.

"Love is definately in the air, but something else is in the air...Wrestlemania!" He says going over to Justin.

"Tonight is going to be big...real big, because tonight we find out who will host Wrestlemania! As you can see, everybody's been talking about this. There's tons of theories on who it could be. After last night at the Grammy's, they figure anybody brave enough to show up in an egg is brave enough to host Wrestlemania, so Lady Gaga's now a front runner."

"I don't think it's her..."

"On Thursday Sammy left the shore, so maybe she can stop by...she's not doing too much. But of all the theories...of all this speculation, I believe mine is the most rock solid. The host of Wrestlemania this year is Michael Cole."

"I think he lost his brain." I comment.

"I know...I know, I'm equally upset but...let's face the facts. Mr. McMahon said last night...it's a man who has experienced a special moment. Somebody who has extrodinary attraction...someone who's never been involved in something never been seen before. Michael Cole...has a special moment everytime he gets sensual, late night email from the guest manager of Monday Night Raw."

Aly just cracks up and presses her face to Mike's shoulder.

"And then we're talking about special attraction. Michael Cole has a special attraction to both Alex Riley and the Miz, folks that's a love triangle."

"Hey! That's gross!"

"Ewwwwww."

Mike and Alex are both cringing and shuddering.

"Something that's never been seen before. Micahel Cole is all over that...because we have never seen before any absolute proof that Michael Cole is actually a man."

"Hah."

"Now you..now you've gone too far." Cole comments.

"Hey Cole Cole...please please. No need to stand up and embarrass yourself, it'll be like

looking at a Ken doll."

"Oh that's really nice. You're funny, you're a funny guy." Cole comments again.

"You know...he does look like a Ken doll."

"A slightly nerdier version."

"True."

"It'll be big...Sunday will be bigger. Because tonight we find out the host for Wrestlemania. Sunday we find out who goes to Wrestlemania, to main event for the WWE Championship. And guys after the year I've had, I need this one. I need this Wrestlemania moment. I know...at one point in the calendar year I was a slave. I was working for a group of radicals. And then I was fired. And then it really got bad, I was...living off of powdered milk and Crayola crayons. It was...it was ugly."

"Crayons? Dork."

"But then when I came back, I still had to deal with this group of radicals that call themselves the Nexus. The great thing about the Elimination Chamber is, only one man from the group can step in the chamber. CM Punk is the only one allowed in, so there will be nooooooo..." He trails off as Punk's music plays.

We roll our eyes. Out walks Punk, him too with a mic and his music fades.

"I do not need to listen to this anymore. Just as I do not need the members of the new Nexus to defeat you John. You're a sports fan, it's in the history books, it's in the grey's sports almanac. The two times you and I met, let the record state it's CM Punk 2, John Cena zero."

"Circumstances can change." Aly remarks.

"I don't need the new Nexus to beat you, I don't need to listen to you run down a good samaritan like Michael Cole. I don't need these people here in Anaheim like you do, because I am a good person."

"Psh, that's a lie."

"And John...trust me...even here, good things happen to good people." Punk finishes and John takes off his shirt, along with Punk and then the bell rings.

The match was pretty even between who had control. At one point John had knocked Punk off the side of the ring and out of nowhere we see an arm stretch out with a steel chair, wearing Nexus armbands.

"What the hell?"

Punk takes the chair and slides it into the ring, the ref being distracted by getting it out of the ring. Punk ducks back down next to the ring and a wrench is now slid out from under the ring by the same arm with the armbands. Punk too the wrench as the ref was busy and hit John on the side of the head with it, sliding into the ring and giving John the GTS and pinning him for the win.

"CHEATER!" I shout.

"See? I told you. He can't win without the help of his little sidekicks." I add.

Aly rolls her eyes.

After Punk walks up the ramp, the camera goes back to Cole and Josh. Cole announcing that Jerry isn't at Raw tonight due to his mother passing away over the weekend.

"Awwww."

"That's sad."

After the commercial break, we come back and Ricardo introduces Del Rio.

"Oh no, not him again."

"Oh god. I don't want to pay attention to this." Aly sighs.

After Del Rio talks for a while, Edge's music plays and he walks out and gets into the ring to talk to Del Rio. In the end he ends up attacking him...again. He took out Ricardo and then speared Del Rio right off the side of the ring.

"What a surprise." Aly says sarcastically.

"Excuse me!" We hear Vickie's voice.

"Ughhhh go away!"

"Not who I wanted to see today." Aly covers her face.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! Yes, this Sunday we will have the World Heavyweight Championship match. But first I am here to introduce to you the new..." Vickie stops as the booing is louder than her.

"...excuse me!"

"No you are most certainly not excused."

"I am here to introduce to you the new World Heavyweight Champion...my amazing boyfriend...Dolph Ziggler!"

Dolph walks out and then they play the footage from last week's Smackdown between Dolph and Edge. We see that Vickie attempted to spear Edge, but merely just bumped into him and fell down.

"Wow...fail."

"Major fail."

Then Vickie was holding her ankle and sitting outside the ring, witnessing the banned spear from Edge to Dolph. Edge calls out for another ref and a member of the Green Bay Packers comes out and counts to 3 making Edge win.

"Ew...it's a cheesehead."

"Oh Edge...I have told you over and over and over again. That if you use the spear, you would face the consequences. This Friday night on Smackdown...we will have the official coronation of Dolph Ziggler as the new World Heavyweight Champion! Now Edge you lost the World title this past Friday night. And you are about to lose something else...your...job!"

We raise our eyebrows.

"Because I have proof that you are the one that assaulted Teddy Long." Vickie adds, then going off on an evil laughing fit.

"Oooookay then."

Then a stagehand knocks on the door, telling Aly that she has to get ready for her rematch since it's coming up after the commercial break, I was also told that I should head out to the ring during commerical break along with her since I'm going to be one of the lumberjills surrounding the ring. She takes a deep breath.

"Here it goes."

"But at least I can have your back out there this time." I add as we get up.

"Right." She says before turning to Mike and kissing him.

"Good luck." He and Alex both say.

"Thanks."

We then leave, walking to the Diva's locker room. When we get in there, the Bellas are in there talking amongst themselves. We ignore them and Aly changes. After she finishes, she pulls off her jewelry, her rings being last. She takes off her promise ring first and then her wedding rings, which catches the attention of the Bellas. They look at eachother briefly, before leaving the room fairly quickly. We look at each other and shrug. Aly puts away her jewelry and we head out towards the curtain. We head out during the commercial break like all the other lumberjills and when we come back Aly's in the ring, her music fades and Eve's plays...her walking out. I glare at her the entire time she walks down that ramp and gets into the ring. She poses and gives the ref the title and he raises it up. Eve then holds out her hand to shake Aly's after the bell rings. Aly stares at it for a second before looking back up at Eve. She slaps her hand away and decks her right in the face.

Eve stumbles back and hold her face, staring at Aly. She stomps towards her and they lock up, Aly gaining the advantage and flipping Eve over. Eve counters and gets her legs around Aly's neck, and Aly kicks up and out of it. Eve does the same thing, and Aly then gets her legs around Eve's neck and Eve kicks up and out. Both Eve and Aly stand up and they both do a drop kick that fails. Aly locks up and ends up flipping her again, going for the pin. Eve kicks out and Aly goes in for the cover again...Eve kicks out again. Aly picks Eve up and wraps her arms around her waist, Eve countering and flipping Aly over and going for the cover on her. The ref cant see a cover and Aly struggles to get up. She manages to get up and gets Eve to let go. Eve throws Aly into the corner and runs to her, but Aly jumps up and over sending Eve into the corner herself. She then grabs her and gets her in a submission which Eve counters and goes for the cover on Aly again. Aly kicks out and gets up, getting Eve in a headlock. Eve gets out of it and pushes Aly towards the ropes where Eve lays on the apron with Aly jumping over her. Then Eve misses as Aly avoids a near hit after coming off the ropes. But Eve gets her in the end with an elbow to the face.

Eve goes against the ropes and flips, landing on Aly's gut and going for the pin again, which doesn't work. They both get up and when Eve turns around, Aly drops her to the apron...all of us lumberjills laughing at Eve. Aly goes over and picks Eve up by her hair and Eve throws Aly out of the ring and out onto the floor. She did hit her knee again and then the Bellas, Maryse, Melina and Alicia all gang up on Aly just going after her. Gail, Tamina and myself rush over and try to get them to back off. We manage to get Aly away from them and that's when Eve jumps and lands on all of the girls, except for Melina. Eve rolls back into the ring as Aly's back in the ring.

Eve picks up Aly and throws her into the corner, which Aly stops the impact with her foot, still feeling the pain from her knee hitting the floor outside the ring. When Aly turns back around she and Eve clash heads, both going down. So along with her head, she's holding her knee as well. Aly gets up, limping slightly and waits for Eve to get up. Eve notices the already hurt leg and goes after that, kicking it out from under her. Then as she's laying on the apron, Eve repeatedly kicks her knee making the pain go through her knee. Eve gets up and sees the opportunity and climbs onto the turnbuckle. She checks behind her to make sure Aly's still there and then moonsaults off the turnbuckle, landing on Aly and going for the pin. The ref counts to 3 and Eve retains.

She does her celebrating and Aly slowly sits up, stifling a cry as she bumps her knee. Back in the room Mike has the most worried look on his face and he dashes right out of that room and out to the ring, sliding into it as I'm now kneeling next to her in the ring myself. He hears me as if she's okay and she shakes her head.

"...hurts..." She manages to say.

"Want me to just call the trainers out here?" Mike asks.

"I think I can get back there. She shakes her head.

He nods and then we both carefully help her up and out of the ring, slowly making our way up the ramp to head backstage to the trainer's. We get there and the trainer checks out her knee, declaring it a bad sprain and saying that she's not to wrestle for at least 3 weeks. A heavier duty brace is put on her knee and she's given crutches.

"Damn Eve, I'm telling you...this is just going too far." I comment as we leave the trainer's.

"Kick her ass. I'd do it but I can't hit girls." Mike says.

"Oh I will." I say, but then I spot Eve.

"Hold that thought...I'll be right back."

"You. Who do you think you are?" I say, walking up to her

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. First it's going after my fiance, and now you've injured one of my best friends making her not able to wrestle for about 3 weeks. You got issues."

"I don't have issues and I was doing what needed to be done." Eve retorts.

"Oh really? Well you just made the wrong person really mad. Why don't I just do what needs to be done right now? I won't hesitate to deck you."

"I'm not afraid of you."

I just laugh to myself and look her right in those evil little eyes of hers and reach out, smacking her first. She retaliates. It gets so bad the refs that were nearby had to pull us off of eachother and we struggle, screaming at eachother before we're pulled away from each other in opposite directions.

"Go get her." Aly nudges Mike.

He walks over and tells the ref that he's got me, then he grabs me.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot! I'm coming after you for that title now!" I yell as Mike drags me away and back to where Aly's standing.

She looks somewhat amused.

"Can you calm down enough to help me go change?"

"...yeah..."

We head to the locker room so that she can change. It takes a little longer than normal but soon enough Aly and I come out of the room. We slowly make our way back to the room, Mike holding the door open for her and she makes her way in, followed by us.

"Ouch, you alright Windy?"

"I'm out for at least 3 weeks."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Me too." She sighs.

She makes her way over to the couch and carefully sits down, and I sit down next to Alex still a bit mad from the fight with Eve. Alex pulls me over to him and starts rubbing my back soothingly.

"The nerve of her..." I mumble.

"You'll get her back." Alex assures me.

"I know..."

I start to calm down, leaning against Alex.

Not too long after, the stagehand knocks on the door and says that Mike has to get ready for his match, since it's coming up after the next commercial break. She starts to get up and Mike looks at her.

"No." He says.

"Mike..." She protests.

"I don't want you going out there with me with your knee like that. We can get John to keep you company during my match."

"Not even if I agree to sit by commentary and not do anything?"

He thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Alright, that's fine. Alex is going to be on commentary himself so he'll keep an eye on you."

She kisses his cheek and gets up. Then we all leave the room and head to the locker room for him to change. After changing he walks out, and we start heading down the hall to the curtain. As we're walking, someone backstage walks in our direction and Mike shoves him down into some boxes and keeps walking...Alex finding amusement in it. Aly and I look at each other and try not to laugh. We get to the curtain as we're at commercial break, and when we come back the tech guy plays Mike's music and he walks out with Alex basically running out behind him, and me lagging behind with Aly who's on the crutches. Alex and Mike make their way down the ramp, Aly and I making our way slowly down the ramp. Alex waits for us as we slowly make our way down, before we follow him over to commentary. Mike gets into the ring and poses with the title on the turnbuckle. Alex sits down next to Josh on commentary, and Aly sits in a chair next to him and the same thing with me.

"Hey what're you doing to my man? What're you doing to my man Josh?" Alex comments.

Josh introduces the sponsors for the viewers at home after.

"Well A-Ry, I apologize."

"So unprofessional Michael, so unprofessional." Alex says, shaking Cole's hand and when they let go, they end up hitting Josh in the face.

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"This is ridiculous why don't you show some respect to Alex Riley, to me your mentor, and to the man in the ring the WWE Champion." Cole says to Josh.

"Why don't you show some respect to Jerry Lawler, the man is a hall of famer." Josh retorts.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"He's going to be a hall of famer back in commentary on Sunday."

Then Daniel Bryan's music plays.

"He's going to be WWE Champion."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, I'll be here." Alex adds.

Daniel comes out and in introduced, getting into the ring.

"Well ladies and gentlemen Daniel Bryan...it should be pointed out defeated the Miz to become the United States Champion. And Daniel Bryan has an opportunity tonight, to defeat the WWE Champion the Miz." Josh explains.

"Talk about ancient history. You're talking about ancient history when Daniel Bryan defeated the Miz for the United States Championship..." Cole adds.

"That was months ago. Might as well have been years ago, we're past that." Alex continues.

"It happened...I hope Daniel Bryan can concentrate on this matchup here tonight. His girlfriend Gail Kim on Valentines Day, involved in all kinds of fights backstage with other Divas."

"I can't believe this guy even has a Valentine." Alex comments.

The bell rings...Mike and Daniel circle eachother and Mike stops to look at the crowd.

"I wouldn't allow it, I wouldn't allow it. I used to pick on guys like this, stuff them in trash cans is what I did with them." Alex comments about Daniel Bryan.

Mike and Daniel lock up, and Mike gets him in a headlock. But that is short lived, because Daniel leans him against the ropes and pushes him away. But when Mike came back he basically shoulder blocked Daniel to the apron. As Daniel is kneeling on the apron, Mike starts yelling things to the crowd and then to him...and Daniel gets up starting to circle eachother again. They lock up again and Mike pushes him against the ropes, they spin around still locked up until Daniel flips Mike over. He does that again, before holding onto Mike's arm and twisting it behind his back as he gets up. But Mike gets out of it by elbowing Daniel in the head a few times. Mike goes against the ropes and comes back towards Daniel, who jumps up so Mike runs under him. Mike comes back from the other ropes and quickly steps over Daniel as he lays on the apron. Then Mike comes back again, and Daniel dropkicks him. Mike quickly gets up, but only to be met by a 2nd dropkick. Mike gets back up and he reverses an Irish Whip to the ropes, only to fall into the trap of being kicked in the face after bending over.

He stumbles back a bit holding his face and Daniel comes running, only to be met to a boot to the face by Mike.

"Alex you're a glorified butler." Josh comments.

"A glorified butler, well you're Michael Cole's glorified butler so I guess we have something in common Josh." Alex jokes.

Mike goes to work on Daniel, elbowing him in the shoulder repeatedly. Then after a few more things, he steps over him and gets Daniel in a chinlock and holds it. Daniel struggles, but eventually gets out of the hold. He goes against the ropes again, and jumps over Mike's back as Mike tries to do a move on him. Daniel jumps on Mike's back and wraps his legs around Mike's midsection and an arm around his neck. Mike struggles but is able to grab the ropes, making Daniel let go. Daniel then kicks Mike in the back, he does it again and as Mike gets up he kicks him in the leg. Another Irish Whip into the ropes which Mike reverses it and knocks Daniel back down to the apron. Mike goes for the pin, but only gets a 2 count. Another elbow to the shoulder shot and then wraps his arms around his neck and holds him there to the apron.

"He's got some Stone Cold Steve Austin in him, the way that he brawls..." Cole comments about Mike.

"And on top of that he's must see...he's must see...he's changing entertainment...he's crushing genres...he's bringing people in...he's doing a great job, he's the most must see champion in WWE history Josh." Alex adds.

Daniel is now going after Mike with repeated punches to the head, and Mike retaliates with a kick to the gut making Bryan keel over. Mike punches Daniel, who punches Mike back a couple times before he goes into the corner. Another Irish Whip that's reversed on Mike's part, sending Daniel into the corner. But Daniel jumps up and flips backwards landing behind Mike. Daniel got the momentum rolling and he knocked Mike down, who rolled away. Mike pulls himself up into a standing position in the corner, then Daniel runs and dropkicks him in the corner making him stumble forward and fall. Daniel goes for the cover but only got the 2 count. Daniel gets up before Mike and raises his fist to him. Mike pleads and begs him to not do anything, slowly inching away. But Mike instantly gets up and kicks Daniel in the leg and the punches him which makes him lean against the ropes. Mike runs at him but Daniel picks him up and sends him over the top rope and out of the ring to the floor.

Daniel raises his fist again as Mike gets up and leans against the ring for support. Daniel runs and leans against the ropes, hoping to land on Mike but Mike quickly moves out of the way to the barrier. Daniel climbs out of the ring and stands outside the ropes staring down Mike. He then runs and knees him, sending him into the barrier. Alex gest up and stares at Daniel with the most pissed off look on his face.

"A-Ri, your boy's in trouble." Josh clearly states.

"I'm only five feet away Miz!" Alex exclaims.

Daniel then goes back over to Mike and picks him up, throwing him back into the ring. As Mike is getting up, he climbs to the top rope of the turnbuckle and waits. After Mike does get up, Daniel stands up and then dropkicks Mike as he comes down. Daniel goes for the rollup pin, but Mike kicks out. Daniel gets up and then goes over to Mike, picking him up. But Mike just gras Daniel's neck and drops to his knees, putting strain on the neck of Daniel. Mike goes back over to Daniel, but Daniel drags him down going for the Lebell Lock. Mike manages to get a foot on the rope and also a hand, so Daniel had to let go. Mike rolls out of the ring and then stands up, Daniel coming after him. But Mike knees Daniel in the head and then grabs him by the neck for a neckbreaker, jumping down off the ring making Daniel hit his head and neck and whatnot.

"Well that's going to teach Daniel Bryan. The Miz once again, dominating." Cole comments.

After the commercial break we came back to the match. Mike was laying on the apron with

Daniel Bryan in control of the match. Then Daniel repeatedly and quickly kicks Mike in the chest with the side of his leg, screaming the whole time. Daniel goes for another kick, but Mike ducks and rolls up Daniel for the pin, and of course Daniel kicked out. Daniel walks over and Mike goes for the pin again, but Daniel kicks out again. They both get up and Mike gets Daniel in the backbreaker/neckbreaker position, which is successfully does...the backbreaker anyway. Daniel counters the neckbreaker and picks Mike up, flipping him over. Mike sits on his knees there dazed and that's when Daniel comes over and kicks him in the head, sending him crashing to the apron. Daniel rolls Mike over and goes for the pin again, but thankfully Mike kicks out. Daniel then goes for the Lebell Lock again, but Mike struggles as he's on his feet, trying to prevent Daniel from taking him down. He does throw Bryan into the corner, but is met by a elbow to the face by him. Mike stumbles away, his back towards Bryan. Bryan then jumps onto Mike's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. But that's when Mike drops Daniel face first to the apron and he's dazed as all hell, even when he stands up.

Mike goes behind Bryan, sets him up and delievers the Skull Crushing Finale and gets the pin for the win. Cole and Alex both stand up, happy that Mike won the match and Alex claps.

"He reminds me of Rocky Balboa, he just doesn't quit!" Alex comments, then he and Cole high five eachother.

Aly shakes her head and laughs, clapping while still sitting. During the replay of key moments in the match, Mike had been given a mic to talk.

"Did you all see what I did to the United States Champion, Daniel Bryan? I know you all saw what I did...I know you saw what I did. But there's one person that didn't see...Jerry 'The King' Lawler. And we all know Jerry's unfortunately not here tonight, because his mother passed away. Therefore, I'd like to take this moment...to offer my sincere condolences."

"However...hope Jerry doesn't use this as an excuse as to why he loses his match on Sunday, at the Elimination Chamber pay per view. Because if I want him to hear one thing and one thing only, it is that I will still be WWE Champion! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...awesooome!"

His music then plays, and Alex gets up from commentary and slides into the ring and hugs him, then raises his hand in victory. Aly smiles and gets up, grabbing her crutches and heads to the bottom of the ramp. I get up as well, following her and then we all head up the ramp and backstage. We head over to the locker room so that Mike can change. As we're waiting, John walks up to us.

"Hey Sully." Aly greets.

"So what's this I hear about a wedding?"

"How the heck did you fi- Ohhh..." She starts to say and then realizes just how he found out.

"The Bellas must've seen me take off my rings and blabbed to everyone they could find."

"Always knew they had big mouths..." I snicker.

"That they do." Aly rolls her eyes, then looks at John.

"You heard right, Mike and I got married."

"I thought the wedding was in July..."

"It is. We just decided to have a small one first."

"Ah, I see."

"Where did you get married at?" John asks.

"Vegas." She grins and giggles.

"Figured..." He chuckles.

"And before you ask, no we weren't married by Elvis."

"Wasn't even going to ask that."

"Yeah okay."

"Sorry about your injury by the way...how long are you out for?"

"At least 3 weeks."

"Damn, that sucks Boo."

"I know." She sighs.

"But if you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call or text away."

"I know, thanks."

"Excited about finding out who the Wrestlemania host is tonight?"

"Yeah it should be interesting, that's for sure." I say

"I don't know about the others but I think it's either the Rock or Stone Cold." Aly shrugs a little.

"If it's the Rock, Mike is gonna flip he idolizes him." I comment.

"I can only imagine his face." Aly giggles.

"Can only imagine who's face?" Mike asks, walking out of the locker room.

"Yours if the Rock is the Wrestlemania host."

"Well you know what I have to say to that, that would be awesome."

"You would say that." I shake my head amusedly.

"You've known me for years, it shouldn't be a surprise."

"It's not." I say.

"So...it looks like my other sister here is going to go after that Diva's title now huh?" John

asks, turning to me.

"Oh hell yes. She is so in for it."

"You do know she's trying to take Alex away from me right?"

John raises his eyebrows.

"No shit..Wow."

"Yeah, she's been flirting with him. So not only is this about getting the title, it's become personal. I'm sure you saw the fight I had with her before Mike's match right?"

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"Well I'm gonna let you rest that knee of yours Boo, so I'll talk to you guys later."

We all say bye and he walks off. We turn and start to head in the direction of the room. When we get back to the room, the commercial break was over and we were back to Raw. We then see Otunga and McGillicutty in the ring, with Mason Ryan outside the ring. Then out walks Morrison and we see that around his eyes it's all red from what Punk did to him with the spray in his eyes last week.

"Ouch."

As Morrison gets to the ring we see Truth is out there, clearly being his tag team partner. The whole match seemed pretty good. Once Morrison got into the ring he was really pissed off and he wasn't holding back with beating up Nexus. After the match was over, both Truth and Morrison went after Mason Ryan until the ref backed them up.

"I would be pissed off too if I were him."

"Yeah."

After another commercial, we come back and in the ring with Justin was Ariel Winter from Modern Family and Triple H's new movie The Chaperone. She talks and whatnot and says that not only is it Valentine's Day but it's time for the Khali Kiss Cam.

"Oh jeez..."

"Oh boy."

Then Khali's music plays and Khali walks out. He gets into the ring and talks into the mic and no one understands him, until his translator speaks.

"The Great Khali says, welcome to a very special Valentine's Day edition of the Khali kiss cam! That's right, but tonight we're going to do things a little different because Khali won't be the one doing the smooching. That's because for the first time ever, we're going to have our kiss cams rolling live in the arena on all of you...and live backstage. So there's no telling who's going to get a kiss tonight."

"Oh god."

"You guys ready? Alright let's go, hit the music!"

First they show a couple in the audience, followed by another, the backstage to Santino and Tamina. The Cobra comes up during their kiss and 'kisses' Tamina on the cheek, before Santino slaps it away saying 'my girl', and kissing her again.

"Haha that was funny but cute."

Then it changes to Vickie backstage and the camera follows her over to Dolph and they basically make out.

"Ohhh ewwwwww!"

"Grosssssss..."

Then they switch to another couple in the audience, then Ted and Maryse backstage. She stares at the camera and smiles as she turns to Ted and goes in to kiss him. But she stops and does her hand motion thing and turns around and grabs Yoshi Tatsu and kisses him. He has the most funniest, surprised look on his face after she walks away.

"Ewwww."

Then the camera switches to Zack Ryder and Regal backstage, with Ryder talking about his girlfriend and what he's getting her for Valentine's Day. Regal looks at the camera and smiles, leaning over and kissing Zack on the cheek and just smiles, walking away. Zack with the most disgusted look on his face.

"Hahahaha poor Shortbus."

Out of nowhere we see Aly and Mike on the screen.

"Uh...guys?"

They turn and see the camera guy. Aly then looks at Mike, giggling. He smiles, and he holds her face with his left hand, clearly showing off the wedding band on his finger.

"What is...look at that...that's a wedding band on Miz's finger!" We all hear Cole on the tv.

Aly can't help but giggle into the kiss.

"They're married...they're married...woo hoo!"

Then they pull away, and the camera changes but to Alex and myself.

"Oh jeez."

Alex smirks and kisses me just like he did on NXT. After we pull away the camera goes to the ring and Hornswaggle comes out from under the ring with a box of chocolates. He gets into the ring and walks over to Ariel. She turns around and takes the chocolate that Hornswggle had for her and she kissed him on the cheek and he's all happy. We laugh a little. After Hornswaggle's music plays we get an outside view of the arena and then see Randy walking to the ring for his match against Sheamus. Then after that, we see another 2/21/11 promo thing. Towards the end you could clearly tell that it was Undertaker...they gave it away when they showed a sneak peek.

"Told you."

"They basically gave it away this week though...looks like we'll see him next Monday night."

"Yup."

After the commercial break, Sheamus came out first and then Randy. The match was long, as it usually is with Randy. But in the end Randy wins with an RKO.

"Of course."

"No surprise there."

But before Randy could celebrate, Punk came running out and sliding into the ring, followed by the rest of Nexus. They start assaulting Orton and then out runs Morrison, who goes right after Punk. Then out runs Truth coming to help. Lastly to help was John running out and he goes right after Mason. Randy RKOs Otunga, then McGillicutty, then he and John work together to get rid of Mason.

"Niiiice."

Punk then goes for the GTS on Randy, but he slithers off Punk's shoulders and pushes him into John, who lifts Punk up onto his shoulders and gives him the AA. John's music plays and he stands in the ring with Randy, staring at Nexus outside the ring.

"Go John! ...and Randy..."

The screen changes to a limo pulling into the arena.

"That must be the Wrestlemania host." I comment.

The limo comes to a stop and we see a pair of heels step out of the car and start walking until the screen fades.

"Um...maybe not.."

After the commercial we're back by the ring to see who the host will be.

"Ladies and gentlemen the host of Wrestlemania 27..." Justin announces and just stops.

These weird electric sounds fill the air and the lights slowly start going off, followed by the Wrestlemania sign, and finally the tron and everything around it.

"Ooookay..."

The tron lights back up again and goes black, then we hear the Rock's theme song play and out he walks to a cheering WWE Universe.

"Oh my god, sweet!"

Mike is just staring at the screen in pure awe, not believing what he's seeing right now. Aly laughs and uses her phone to take a picture of his face. Rock stays at the top of the ramp for a while, staring at both sides of the crowd before heading down the ramp and getting into the ring and posing on the ropes. He gets down and grabs a mic to talk when his music fades.

"After seven long years...finally...finally...finally the Rock has come back Anaheim! Which means, finally the Rock has come back to Monday Night Raw! Which means finally the Rock has come back...home."

We all grin.

"Now before the Rock gets into that, before we electrify, before we turn this out tonight, for those of you who don't know...the Rock has many nicknames. The Great One, the most electrifying man in all of entertainment, the People's Champion. But I want to tell you something that's important to me right now. I need to take this moment and I need to tell you something as Dwayne."

"It's been a long time since I've been back, seven years to be exact. But I want to take this moment...in the middle of this ring to tell you why I'm back. It's not because of the money, it's not to promote a movie, I am back in the middle of this ring because of you. When I left...when I left the WWE seven years ago I dreamed big, and you all dreamed big with me. You helped me accomplish my goals...accomplish my dreams because you never left my side. And I want to take this moment to tell you all here...you're live here...millions watching around the world...I want to tell you thank you, I love you..and it is because of you that I am back in this ring. And it is because of you and I give you my word, I am never ever going away."

"Simple put ladies and gentlemen, the Rock is back! No the Rock is back because I wanted to do something unprecedented, something no man has ever done before. I wanted to hose Wrestlemania. So it happened...the Rock called Vince McMahon. And Vince McMahon said 'Rock I know why you're calling. I know you know I need a host for Wrestlemania. Rock there's only one man electrifying enough to host Wrestlemania. Rock there's only one man that can captivate the world. Rock that man can only be Justin Bieber!'"

"But I told Vince, no no no no no no no. Hey no, the Rock knows Justin he's cool. Dig dig the kid, cool kid but make no mistake about it Vince...there is only one man capable enough to host Wrestlemania. That man is...the Jabroni beating, pie eating, trailblazing, eyebrow raising, step off the brake put your foot on the gas, always ready to whoop some..." And he's bleeped out.

"...the Rock! The Rock is going to Wrestlemania. The Rock will host Wrestlemania, and at the drop of a dime the Rock will layeth the smackdown at Wrestlemania! But...to who? That's the question. Could it be the WWE Champion The Miz? He's the one that goes around saying 'I'm the Miz and I'm awesome. I'm awesome, I'm awesome'. I hear that all the time...I'm awesome. Well the Rock ain't no scientist, but pretty much knows that there's one formula that's a fact. If you got to run around, shooting your mouth off and telling everybody how awesome you are, it means you absolutely, undoubtedly, unquestionably, 100 percent completely suck!"

"Hey!"

"But there's one more man...who the Rock wants to see. There's one more man who the Rock is gonna see. And that man..." He pauses, until the GM ding goes off.

"Oh, what now?"

"That's nice, interrupting one of the greatest wrestlers."

"Can I have your attention please? I have just received an email...from the anonymous Raw general manager."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Michael Cole if you take one more step towards that computer, the Rock will get out of here and slap the taste so far out of your mouth, you'll never get it back."

"I do know Cole supports us but I want to see the Rock do that."

"Shut up. Michael Cole you actually think that the Rock is just gonna let you walk over to that computer, and interrupt him when he is LIVE on Monday Night Raw? Is that what you think? You actually think that any of us give a damn what your general manger has to say? Michael Cole, is that what think?"

"I'll tell you what I think..."

"It doesn't matter what you think!"

We snicker.

"Now what you do Michael Cole, is you sit your ass down at that announcer booth, you take off your headset and you don't say a word. And I quote...you know your damn role, and shut your damn mouth!"

"Woohoo! Go Rock!"

"Because...if you don't the Rock will have some pretty cool facebook pictures to post on his facebook tonight. Does anyone here want to contribute to the Rock's facebook tonight? Really simple.../DwayneJohnson...if Michael Cole doesn't do as the Rock says, you're gonna get a beautiful picture of the Rock stepping out of this ring, going over to that computer, some of you may know where I'm going with this. The picture you're gonna get is the Rock shining it up real nice, turning the son of a bitch sideways, and sticking it right up Michael Cole's candy ass!"

"Oh man...this is epic." Aly says, laughing.

"Now sit down, you look like a drunk...hobbit, sit your ass down."

Cole sits back down, Josh is cracking up and Cole looks like he's going to cry or something. Aly and I are laughing pretty hard, Mike and Alex are chuckling.

"There is one man who the Rock is gonna see. There is one man who the Rock has to see face to face. A guy who I met, a guy who I thought was a cool guy. Wished him well, happy for his success. When the Rock leaves he comes in and out of the blue, eventually he starts talking trash about the Rock. I don't know why, and I don't care. But I'm back now, you might've heard of him, his name is John Cena."

"...what?"

"So let me get this straight. The WWE had gone from the powerful Austin 3:16, to the dominant and iconic can you smell what the Rock is cooking, all the way to...you can't see me." He mocks John doing the hand motion of his.

"Thanks Cena." Mike mumbles and Aly pinches his sides.

"Ow!"

She frowns at him.

"...sorry..."

"You can't see me...you can't see me. What're you playing peek-a-boo? You can't see me, I can see you, you can't...can you see me? Oh believe me we all can see you...we all can see you. A blindfolded sleeping, stuck in the basement Stevie Wonder can see your monkey ass."

"How the hell you think we can miss? You come out here with your bright ass purple shirt. And before that, your bright green shirt. Before that, your bright orange shirt. You run around here looking like a big, fat bowl of Fruity Pebbles!"

"Pfft." We snicker.

"John Cena, the Rock will see you at Wrestlemania. Just like the Rock will see the Miz at Wrestlemania. He will see everyone at Wrestlemania, and just as sure as the Rock...just as sure as the Rock turns Wrestlemania into the most epic Wrestlemania of all time. And just as sure as anything can and will happen at Wrestlemania, and just as sure as everyday John Cena walks out here looking like he just got shot out of Barney the Dinosaur's anus..."

We all laugh.

"...is just as sure as the Rock guaran-damn-tees three things. At this Wrestlemania, the Rock guaran-damn-tees to show the world that he is the most electrifying man in all of entertainment. The Rock guaran-damn-tees, at the drop of a dime just like that to layeth the smacketh down on all their candy asses. And the last thing and most important, the Rock and the millions..."

The crowd shouts something.

"No no no no no no, that's not good enough. No no no no! The Rock and the millions..."

"No no no no no no, that's still not good enough. The Rock is the People's Champ, you are the backbone of the Rock. When we speak our voices are heard, we all say 'I bringeth' Anaheim the world is watching. Anaheim the world is listening, one more time...the Rock and the millions...of the Rock's fans go to Wrestlemania. And electrify Wrestlemania, and the world like no one else can. If you smeeeellllllll, what the Rock...is cooking." He ends with the eyebrow raise and his music.

The night ends with his music playing, screen fading.

"Well now we know Wrestlemania is definitely going to be good."

"Definately."

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, it's been a long night. Hey Mike...earth to Mike." I say, his expression on his face not really changed from before.

"I got it." Aly giggles.

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. It takes him a while, but he responds and kisses back.

"It's time to go silly." She pulls away.

"Already?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well let's go then."

Mike grabs their bags and we start to head out. We get back to the hotel and walk into our rooms. I kick my shoes off and go get pjs, changing in the bathroom. Alex changes and sets out my gifts.

"Ugh, such a long night." I say, coming out of the bathroom and stretching.

"Yeah."

I turn around and see the gifts set out.

"What's this?" I ask, walking over to him.

"I know you didn't want to really celebrate today but I wanted to get you something anyway." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day love."

"Awww, you and the bears."

"Well I know you like stuffed animals and you are my CareBear."

Then I take the 2nd bag and pull out a box and open that. There's small bag in that, and I open the bag pulling out a heart necklace with two smaller hearts hanging on it.

"These are our birthstones..."

"Yup."

"But look on the back...there's an engravement." He adds.

I flip it over and find me and Alex's names engraved there.

"Oh...Alex." I smile.

"You know I think you changed my opinion on this day." I add.

"I'm glad I could." He smiles.

"You're just awesome." I laugh, hugging him.

"I love you too." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me snugly.

"Forever..."

"Forever and always."

"I'd say let's go to bed, but I'm far too excited and happy now." I laugh.

Alex laughs.

"See what you do to me?"

"You'll find some way to return the favor, I know you will."

"You got that right."

He chuckles and kisses me gently.

"Tired yet?" He asks, mumbling.

"...a little maybe."

"Then lay down."

"Maybe I don't want to..."

He scoops me up and lays me on the bed.

"Heyyyy no fair."

Alex smirks a little and sets my gifts aside before climbing into bed with me.

"Sleep."

"Noooo."

Alex pulls me so I'm laying against him and he starts rubbing my back gently.

"Darn you..."

"Night love." He chuckles.

Meanwhile Aly and Mike have slowly made their way into the room, Mike holding the door wide open for her to make her way in. She somehow manages to get her shoes off and then goes to her bag, getting some pajamas.

"Are you gonna need any help?" Mike asks.

"Um I'll let you know."

"Alright."

She goes into the bathroom and manages to change without needing help. When she comes back out of the bathroom, he has two bags sitting on the bed for her. She tilts her head and goes over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"What's this?"

"Well you said you would let me get you a gift for Valentine's Day, so I went out today and I did. Got two actually."

"Oh."

She reaches for the first bag and pulls out a soft fuzzy pink and white bear.

"Awwww..."

"I know how much you like stuffed animals, so I saw that and decided to get it."

"Thank you." She giggles, kissing his cheek.

"Now I think you're really going to like the 2nd gift."

She sets down the bear and pulls the second bag over. She finds a box and when she opens that, her eyes widen and she gives a tiny gasp.

"It opens up too..."

She carefully takes the heart shaped thing out and finds the clasp, opening it. Music begins to play and sitting inside the box is a key that has jewels on it.

"Ohhh...Mike..." She whispers.

"You hold the key to my heart..."

She sets it down, the top still open and the music playing. Her hands pull Mike's face to hers as she kisses him hard. After she pulls away, he has the most dazed look on his face. She giggles and puts the music box and teddy bear away.

"I'll take that as a 'I love the gifts' reaction." He says, snapping out of his daze.

"You'd be right."

"See? Valentine's Day wasn't that bad was it?"

"Only because of you."

"Well I'm glad I could make the day better for you.

She smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiles back.

She turns and takes off the kneee brace, trying to stiffle a yawn.

"You're tired."

"Mmm." She nods slightly.

"You need all the rest you can get, after all that's happened tonight."

She sighs and nods again. After taking the knee brace off, she carefully scooches back into her spot next to Mike.

"Night, love you." She yawns after getting comfortable.

"Love you too."


	147. Smackdown Before Elimination Chamber

We're all sitting backstage for the Smackdown taping tonight, Mike already changed for his match later on with Kofi.

"Well your match should be an easy win."

"One would think." He agrees.

"But then again...what does the match prove...nothing."

"Too true." Aly sighs.

Once the show starts, they do a little promo about Smackdown itself and then show the 12-man tag team match featuring superstars from Raw and Smackdown. After that they play the intro and whatnot and then show that tonight is going to be the coronation of Ziggler becoming World Champion.

"Oh joy." I say rolling my eyes.

Aly rolls her eyes too. Once they were done talking about that, the ring comes into view and Edge's music and he walks out and gets into the ring. After his music faded, Randy's played.

"Headache..."

"Just who I really wanted to see...not."

Randy's music faded pretty quickly and then Morrison's played, followed by Truth's, Rey's and lastly John's.

"Oh great, that means all 3 of my stalkers are in the same building. Joy." Aly grumbles.

"But they can't do anything..."

"Still doesn't make the idea any more fun."

So the first tag team was set in the ring, then Punk's music played.

"Another headache..."

Then Sheamus' music played, followed by Corre's music and the member who walked out was Wade.

"Third headache..."

"This is turning into a huge migraine fest."

Next to come out was Drew, followed by Kane and then Dolph Ziggler.

"Ugh."

After the bell rang, it started out as Edge against Sheamus, but Drew demanded that Sheamuse tag him in and he did. Now it was Edge against Drew, and after a while Edge tagged in Truth and now it was him against Drew. Drew tagged in Ziggler to go against Truth, but Truth tagged in Randy shortly after so he went after Dolph. Eventually Randy tagged in Johnm which later turned into John tagging in Morrison. Then we went to a commercial break and when we came back Sheamus was in the ring going against Morrison.

"Is it just me or did Sheamus like dye his hair brown or something?"

"No...it looks weird."

Sheamus got up and Punk tagged himself in, going after Morrison. Morrison got out of the Anaconda Vice and tagged in Rey, and he was on a roll. Then eventually Punk tagged in Kane, and that led to Rey being thrown out of the ring at Punk, and we go to another commericial. When we come back it's Wade in the ring with Rey, but Sheamus gets tagged in again. Later on Wade got tagged in, but Rey tagged in Edge along with Dolph. Edge sets up for the spear later, but Sheamus comes in and kicks him in the face ending it. That leads to Morrison rushing in and then kicking Sheamus in the face, which leads to Kane chokeslamming him, which leads to John AAing Kane, which leads to Punk giving John the GTS. That then leads to Punk getting RKO'd, leading to a future shock DDT to Randy by Drew. It was absolute chaos in the ring.

"Jeez."

In the end though, Edge wins with the spear.

"Of course...and watch Vickie come out soon."

"I think that's a given."

Vickie does in fact come out saying 'excuse me' as usual.

"Here we go..."

We both sigh.

"Edge...I am ordering you to hand over the championship belt. Because you are no longer the World Heavyweight Champion. And let me show you why..."

The footage from last week plays, showing the illegal spear that Vickie clearly saw after sitting outside the ring from favoring her ankle...which supposedly got hurt by an attempted spear to Edge himself.

"The spear was illegal Edge...you knew that. I don't even know what that football player was thinking. He is not even a licensed official. I repeat...you are no longer the World Heavyweight Champion. But my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler is. And tonight on this 600th episode of Smackdown, we will all witness this championship coronation."

"I swear if I have to witness them kissing, I will be grossed out beyond belief."

"Now Edge you are very welcome to watch it from your hotel room, because I know that you are the one that assaulted Teddy Long. I mean as long as I've known you, you've always had this hidden hatred that builds up into this uncontrollable rage, and that rage is what assaulted Teddy Long. Now Mr. Long and I may not see eye to eye on many things, but we have great respect for each other. And because of that and with great reluctance, I am here to inform you...you're fired!"

"Yeah okay."

"You know she's been a real bitch lately...first Kelly and now Edge."

"Yeah, hopefully somebody does something about it."

After the next commercial break, they show an Elimination Chamber promo and then after that a replay of the firing of Edge. Then Cole rants about that firing of Edge, and footage from last month between Cody and Rey during a match when Rey broke Cody's nose.

"Oh how I love that footage."

Alex laughs, Mike and Aly both look amused. The screen cuts to footage from earlier in the week or whatever of Todd backstage talking about Cody.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the dashing one Cody Rhodes is prepared to address everything from his broken nose at the hands of Rey Mysterio, to his successful facial reconstruction."

The camera pans over and it shows Cody, but he's wearing this plastic mask thing over his face where the surgery happened. I crack up, leaning on Alex.

"You get some sort of sick joy from introducing me like that Todd? The world can't see the pain I've endured or the mental anguish. There's no point, it's not fair to them. Yeah, my operation was a success, but what about my opportunities for success? They've been destroyed. While other superstars like Rey Mysterio are on the road to Wrestlemania, my journey has been stalled before it could even get started. All because of some...some masked...it's not important. I shouldn't bad mouth Rey...it's a step backwards. I'm ten times the professional he could ever hope to be. I came here instead to announce that my doctors have cleared me for travel."

"And we care...why?"

"...great..." I mutter.

"We have to see him on flights again..."

Aly rolls her eyes.

"Which means next week on Smackdown I have a very important announcement for the WWE Universe. Thank you Todd, that's all I have to say." Cody finishes and then walks away.

The camera goes back to the ring and Eve's music is playing, she walks out with Beth for a tag team match. I immediately start glaring at Eve on the tv.

"I'm telling you my nights would be a whole lot better without seeing her."

"Now you know how I feel about Frenchie." Aly comments.

After coming back from another commercial break, LayCool's music is playing but it's only Layla in the ring...with Maryse.

"Speak of the devil."

Aly growls. Then by commentary we see Michelle.

"Wow, the only talent I see there is Beth...fail."

Aly agrees, glowering at Maryse, Eve and LayCool. Later in the match Even was gaining the control over the match, going after Layla. Michelle gets up from commentary and gets up on the side of the ring, trying to distract Eve but instead is distracted herself. Beth comes and punches her in the foot where she got hurt last week and she starts getting attacked by her. The ref is distracted, so Maryse got into the ring with Layla and they both kicked Eve, Layla getting the pin and winning.

"Eh."

Another commercial break and when we come back they show the footage from Raw with the Rock.

"Oh, enough with this already. I get it, he's back...but is it necessary to elaborate on it more than we already have?"

"Apparently." Aly mutters, leaning into Mike.

After the entire footage of the Rock, it's another commercial. After the commercial they show another Smackdown moment and then Kofi's music played.

"Looks like we have to get heading out there now."

Aly sighs and swings her legs off of Mike's lap, reaching for her crutches. We make our way out the door and down to the curtain. Once we get there, the tech guy plays Mike's music and we all walk out. Of course with me staying behind with Aly as she makes her way slowly down the ramp. We go around to sit by commentary while we watch the match. Eventually the bell rings and they circle eachother and then lock up. Mike grabs Kofi around the waist and Kofi reverses doing the same thing to him. Mike gets out of it and twists Kofi's arm and then twisting it behind him, moving onto a headlock. Kofi gets out of it by pushing Mike into the ropes, and when Mike comes back he shoulder blocks Kofi to the apron. Mike stares at the crowd and then goes against the ropes, hopping over Kofi and then coming back with Kofi jumping over him, and holds onto the ropes missing a move by Kofi.

Kofi and Mike run at eachother, Mike only to be met by him getting flipped over by Kofi and his arm getting into a painful position. Mike gets up and Kofi starts twisting his arm, ending it behind his back. Mike elbows Kofi in the side of the head to make him let go, followed by a knee to the gut of Kofi. Mike throws Kofi into the ropes, only to be met by Kofi jumping on him and trying for the pin. Mike kicks out at 1, not even one in fact. Kofi runs against the ropes again as Mike gets up, colliding with Mike and going for yet another pin. Mike kicks out again and Kofi goes against the ropes again, Mike missing a move and then Kofi jumping on him again going for the pin. Mike kicks out and Kofi gets a hold of that arm again. Again Kofi gets up and twists the arm of Mike, putting it behind his back. Mike starts backing up and slams Kofi into the corner, making him let go. Mike then turns around and repeatedly starts punching Kofi in the head, making him slide down. He then kicks him twice before the ref pulls him away.

Mike goes back over to Kofi and picks him up, but Kofi gets the strength back and hits him. He shows signs of life as he pushes Mike into the opposite corner, or well near it anyway and throws Mike into the previous corner before running at him. Kofi jumps up but Mike crawls away, resulting in Kofi standing on the ropes and Mike kicking his feet out from under him. Then we went to a commercial and during the commercial Mike had control of the match. When we came back, Mike had kicked Kofi in the gut making him roll to the ropes. Mike goes over and pulls Kofi up by his hair and then supplexes him before going for the pin. Kofi kicks out unfortunately. Mike then pulls Kofi up by his hair again and then pulls his arms back behind him putting pressure on them. Kofi slowly stands up and then reverses the move, but Mike reverses it back putting more pressure on the arms.

Kofi stands up again and reverses the move a 2nd time, and it keeps getting reversed before Kofi tries to pin Mike. This doesn't work as Mike kicks out again. Mike gets up to go after Kofi but he kicks him in the leg twice, only to be met with a kick my Mike and a punch. Kofi goes after Mike again with the kicks and punches. Mike goes to punch Kofi again but Kofi counters and that results to Mike countering and pushing him away. Mike runs at Kofi only to be met by a hit in the face, followed by being thrown into the corner. Mike gets up again only to be met by a dropkick and Kofi goes for the pin again...Mike kicks out. Kofi gets up along with Mike, but Mike takes advantage and rams Kofi into the corner. He backs up and goes to run at Kofi, only to hit the corner as Kofi moves away. Mike stumbles away as Kofi climbs to the top of the turnbuckle. Kofi does a high cross body and goes for the pin, Mike kicking out of that as well.

Kofi goes against the ropes and comes back hoping to jump and land on Mike, but Mike gets up and counters the move doing the neckbreaker and backbreaker move of his. Mike goes for the pin, but Kofi kicks out. Mike gets frustrated as he stands up and stands over Kofi. He goes to reach down to pick Kofi up but Kofi lifts a leg and hits Mike right in the side of the head. Mike stumbles and Kofi kicks his leg and then goes to throw him out of the ring, but Mike counters to throw Kofi out, that resulting in Kofi holding onto the ropes and bouncing back. Kofi counters another move and then does his signature, doing a boom drop. He gets into the corner to get pumped up for Trouble In Paradise, but Del Rio starts walking out. Kofi walks over and glares at him as he walks down the ramp. The distraction causes Mike to get a rollup and go for the pin, but Kofi counters with his own rollup and goes for the pin on Mike.

Mike kicks out, sending Kofi over to the ropes. Kofi comes back as Mike gets up and hits him with a big right hand. He goes to throw him into the ropes, but Mike counters and sends Kofi that way, bending over to flip Kofi over him. But that only turned into Kofi kicking Mike in the shoudler and he stumbles away. Alex gets up and distracts the ref, Del Rio then hitting Kofi with his scarf, resulting in Mike getting Kofi in position and delivering the Skull Crushing Finale and getting the pin to win the match. After Alex got into the ring and raised his hand in victory, Mike left the ring right away and headed up the ramp. We got up from sitting next to commentary and slowly made our way up the ramp and backstage ourselves.

"Can't say I was expecting that but whatever."

We slowly made our way back to the room and walked in, seeing only Alex there since Mike went to go change and we sit down on the couches and wait.

"I can't wait until I'm off these stupid crutches." Aly mumbles.

"I bet."

"They're annoying."

"They look annoying."

"They are, trust me."

"Then remind me never to get hurt then."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen."

"I think you both know that I won't let that happen." Alex adds.

"Mike would have said the same thing about me Alex and yet here I am." She points out.

"Well he wasn't ringside for you...just saying."

She just shakes her head and leans back into the couch. Mike comes back, sits down next to her and then carefully pulls her into him. She snuggles into him, sighing in content. After coming back from the commercial, out walks Slater and Gabriel getting into the ring for their match for the tag team championships. Santino and Kozlov come out and get into the ring, but we all know that they'll win which they do in the end of the match...but only by DQ since Wade and Ezekiel got into the ring after coming out earlier in the match. We both roll our eyes. Big Show comes running down to the ring and takes out every Corre member, and so on and so forth. After showing a Smackdown moment, we see that they're setting up for Dolph's coronation.

"...joy..."

"Just great..." Alu mutters.

After that commercial break, Vickie and Dolph were in the ring already.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the world championship coronation of Dolph Ziggler! And so as general manager, it is a great privelage to introduce to you the new World Heavyweight Champion...Dolph Ziggler!

Vickie takes the title and then hands it to Dolph, and hold it up for the crowd to see. But mid celebration, we hear Teddy's music play and he walks out not looking to happy, getting into the ring.

"Oh this should be good."

"What's the matter? You two act like you're looking at a ghost. Well, I can imagine you two are surprised to see me...especially you Vickie. I mean with this so called investigation, that you're saying you're conducting...about my attack. Well did your investigation lead you to looking into a mirror?"

"Oh ho...busted!" I say.

"Excuse me...that's absurd."

"I'm not finished yet! Now Vickie...you have the most to gain from my attack. In fact...you're the one that people say...was the first one on the scene."

"Excuse me..."

"After my attack."

"That's ridiculous, I can't believe you're suggesting that..."

"Shut up!"

"Go Teddy!"

"Now you've been after my job for a long time. But you don't have to worry about my job, your job, or anybody else's job. Because you see Vickie, here's what's going to happen."

"Alright alright alright alright! It was Dolph...it was all Dolph! It was his idea! I had nothing to do with this! It was all him!"

"Pfft, like Ziggler wears the pants in that relationship. We all know she made him do it." Alex snorts.

"Exactly, she wanted the power of general manager on Smackdown. So she had Dolph take out Teddy for her."

"Well...well well. You know what, I'm glad to see this is all coming out now. But you see...you can forget all about this world title coronation. In fact, you can clear this ring. Now I want you to know one thing, now that I am back in charge...we are going to have ourselves a world title match right now! You see Vickie...you HAD the power to fire people. Now I've got the power to rehire people. And that is going to be Dolph's opponent for this title match. The Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

"Nice."

Edge's music plays and out her walks, staring at Ziggler with the crazy eyes. We go to a commercial so that they could clear out the ring for the match. After the commercial Dolph and Edge were already at each other in the match. But in the end Edge speared Edge and pinned Ziggler for the win, regaining the title back. Vickie gets into the ring and goes over to Dolph. Edge's music fades and then Teddy's plays again.

"Wait wait."

"What now?" I mutter.

"Hold on a second playa'. There's one more thing...Dolph...you're fired!"

"Ohhhhhhh."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-hem." Edge interrupts after Teddy leaves.

"Excuse me. Tonight...it's been uh...it's been a long party hasn't it? I mean tonight is the 600th episode of Smackdown! And uh...I was here for the first episode of Smackdown, and now I stand here on the 600th episode of Smackdown with the World Heavyweight Championship back where it belongs! And now...now Dolph Ziggler is fired. I mean just a couple hours ago, I was fired so I know how it feels. It doesn't feel very good does it? But I tell you what, it almost makes...almost makes a guy want to sing seeing you get fired."

"Don't sing. Please."

"And I don't have the best pipes in the world, I can't sing that great, but I do have an idea for a song." Edge continue, as confetti starts falling.

"We're going to have a little celebration here and I have an idea...a way to sing Dolph Ziggler into the sunset off of Smackdown. I think you people know how this one goes. Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey goodbye. Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey goodbye."

"Haha."

Dolph leaves and then Vickie, and the screen fades with Edge in the ring as the confetti falls and he holds the title up in victory.

"Well that was interesting."

"Definately. Bye bye Ziggler." I laugh.

Aly laughs a little and both Mike and Alex chuckle. Then we all decide that we should get going, so we all get up and grab our things...Mike grabbing your stuff and we all head out to the car and head back to the hotel.

"We successfully made it through the night without run-ins with annoying stalkers." Aly says as we wait for the elevators.

"For once." I nod.

"I thought for sure we'd have at least one after what news got revealed on Raw via Kiss Cam." She adds, somewhat amused.

"You'd think so." I add, as we walk into the now open elevator doors.

"I'm not complaining though. Its a nice change."

I nod in agreement as the elevator reaches our floor and we walk out, down to our rooms

and then inside.


	148. Media Day Before Elimination Chamber

It's now Friday and we're in California still, today is a media day for Mike and Alex as we lead up to Elimination Chamber Sunday. We all had to get up early since we had a lot of things in the morning to go to. I got dressed in a blue sequin trim top and a white skirt. Of course the typical jewelry, engagement and promise rings, blue bangles, heat necklace and earrings. Makeup was the same as well...blue eyeshadow, blue China Glaze nail polish and California Kissin' lip gloss. I finished everything off with Midnight Poison perfume from Dior.

I walk out of the bathroom after changing and grab my shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on.

Alex walks over and kisses my cheek, smiling as he looks me over.

"We're matching again." He comments.

I look up at him for a second to get a good look at what he's wearing.

"Indeed we are...with the color you like on me...blue."

He grins.

"I swear we tell each other what we're wearing telepathically."

"It seems like it." He chuckles.

"Well at least we're still in California...no winter jacket." I say, finishing with putting the other shoe on and standing up.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"I miss this warm weather...so much."

"Only a month or two left and it'll be warmer."

"Can't wait for that..."

"Before we know it, it'll be June." He smiles.

"Can't wait for that either." I smile back.

He chuckles and wraps me in a hug, kissing my forehead.

"Me either."

"I'd love to stand here hugging you all day, but I think we have to get going." I laugh.

He laughs and lets me go. Then we head out and down to the car to wait for Aly and Mike. She comes out of the bathroom, all ready but barefoot. She goes over to where her flats are and sticks her feet in them one at a time.

"You know if you don't want to come along because of your knee, you don't have to."

"I know."

"But I want to come...I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She says, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know you are. Thank you for asking." She kisses his cheek.

"That's my job, to be concerned about these things. But anyway, shall we get going?"

She nods and they head down to the car. Once outside the car, they both get in and we head off to the long media day ahead of us. We get to the first place and pile out. We head inside the radio station, then the studio and wait for everything to start as we sit next to Mike and Alex at the table. After sitting down, Aly immediately reaches for Mike's hand, laying her head against his shoulder.

"This is what I miss while on crutches...I can't hold your hand or anything while I use them." She mutters to Mike.

"Hopefully you'll be off crutches soon." He replies quietly, sliding his fingers in between hers.

After a while, the radio show started and everything.

"So uh...what's up guys?"

"Are we back to normal now?" Mike asks jokingly.

Then they all started joking around.

"I started talking gangster, but I got distracted by his Burberry tie." The DJ said about Mike.

We both snicker.

"Yeah, you know what...you know what's funny? I do a bunch of interviews and everybody says something about my Burberry tie. What is worse? That you actually know that it's a Burberry tie or that I'm actually wearing it? I'm trying to figure that out."

The rest of us laugh.

"Well I want to know, real or fake?"

"Of course it's real..."

"No, I'm not talking about the tie."

"...I'm the WWE Champion."

"I'm not talking about your tie, I'm talking about..." The DJ trails off pointing at Mike.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not talking about wrestling either, I'm talking about Coral's boobs."

We both put a hand over our faces.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Mike exclaims and so does Alex.

"I think they're fake."

"They're real." Mike comments.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know...really. Really they are really real."

"They look like a really good job...like if you paid good money for those."

"No, they're real. Yeah, I lived with them for 6 months."

Aly's just shaking her head, and trying not to laugh.

"And you guys are still friends right?"

"She actually lives in the San Francisco area."

"Yeah she's here in the Bay, and that's what's so exciting about it. Which is why I was excited about you coming in here..."

"You were basically just like can I get her number..."

We laugh.

"The only reason you...it wasn't to help promote the Elimination Chamber this Sunday, it was...for Coral. Wait the Miz is coming, the guy from the Real World...isn't Coral on that show? Yes she was."

"The Miz is going to give you a number, is it real or fake? That's going to be fake too." The other DJ added.

"That's going to be fake too?"

"He's not going to give you her number."

"He has to give me her number, because I want to take her out on the Bay and motorboat."

The first DJ says shaking his head back and forth making noises.

"It'd be so romantic. She loves guys like you. I mean, she's never had that one happen before."

Aly and I exchange amused looks.

"Can I check out your belt? That's so cool."

"It is a title only because you can buy a belt at target, but okay sure."

"Oh, I'm sorrry."

"Yes."

"I didn't get it correct."

"Daaamn!" Both DJs exclaim about how heavy the belt is.

"This is heavy feel this. With the name on there..."

"Wow, that..."

"Feel how heavy that is."

"They're heavier than they look." Aly laughs a little.

"Okay so let me...for real for real...okay. So I am..."

"Have you ever hit anyone with this?"

"What's that? Yes." Mike asks then states.

"You have?"

"I have hit people actually. I think I've hit Alex quite a few times..."

"He missed aiming for Cena and hit me one time, put me in the hospital for two weeks." Alex jokes, then laughs.

"That wasn't funny." I mutter.

"But seriously, honestly..."

"My head swelled up like a grapefruit." Alex jokes again.

"You have a wonderful tie as well..." The DJ says to Alex.

"Why thank you."

"...and I know that you got that at Nordstrom."

"Now I did not get this at Nordstrom..."

"Yes you did, I have the same one."

"...I would've loved to. You know what this is? If this is Burberry what is this?" Alex asks

pointing at Mike's tie and then his own.

"This is...this is Paisley. This is a nice Paisley tie."

"Is it really? It's beautiful."

"Yeah it was very expensive this tie."

"I bet it was and that's another thing..."

"I sold my house for this tie." Alex jokes again.

We laugh and shake out heads.

"I am super proud of you, because I am a fan of reality tv and you were on the Real World..just messing around being the Miz. Just joking, playing with other roomates, putting them in headlocks and things like that...jumping off of beds. How did that go from there to now being the WWE Champion?"

"Alright long story short because we only have so much amount of time. Alright so uh...after the Real World I went to an independent wrestling school called UPW. Started wrestling there while I was doing all the Real World/Road Rules challenges. Um started wrestling...WWE never really called but then finally uh..."

"They did a reality show."

"They did a reality show called Tough Enough and uh I basically tried out for Tough Enough, made it on Tough Enough, didn't win Tough Enough...which you can win a WWE contract. But I impressed the executives so much that they gave me a developmental contract to the paycut from doing all the reality shows, to go to developmental territory in Deep South wrestling in Atlanta. Then moved up to OVW, which is Ohio Valley Wrestling, which is another WWE developmental territory. Finally made it onto Friday Night Smackdown..."

Aly smiles and squeezes Mike's hand as he recounts his story of how he made it where he is today.

"I thought you said long story short..."

"...as the host...we're still going, we're still going. As the host...short version by the way. Made it on Friday Night Smackdown as the host, then finally worked my way up...worked my way up...worked my way up, until finally I gained the respect of everyone...won a bunch of championships and now I'm finally the head honcho the WWE Champion the Miz. See ya' buh-bye."

We laugh.

"There it is."

"Come to Elimination Chamber this Sunday."

"Alex do you have any shorter stories?"

"Uh, much shorter...much shorter career so far and story. Yeah I was on a quote on quote reality show they did called NXT 2."

"That's right!"

"On the Syfy network."

"If I may add something, that's actually where he and I met." I add.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, of course if you paid attention to the show, you wouldn't have known who I was until the middle of the season."

"Which was by my doing." Mike interjects.

"And we thank him everyday for that." Alex adds.

Mike laughs and briefly explains me coming on the road with him and then him getting me on NXT for the kissing challenge.

"I saw that actually, yes. But Jennifer Hudson's uh husband is...was on that. David Otunga." The DJ points and says to the other DJ.

"Yeah they're married. He's married to Jennifer Hudson." The first DJ says, but absentmindedly points to Alex.

"You're married to Jennifer Husband..." The 2nd DJ messes up, but laughs about it.

Of course Alex goes along with the little joke to amuse the radio people.

"For Valentine's Day I took her to Chili's."

"Oh! Whoa!"

"Are you a Chili's guy? We had this discussion earlier." Alex laughs.

Aly and I look at eachother and try not to laugh.

"He also put her on Weight Watchers, so the point system was in full effect."

"Wait a second wait a second, by the way...do you take a first date to Chili's?" Mike asks.

"Absolutely you do."

"Abso...thank you very much." Alex says, reaching over and shaking the DJ's hand.

"Let's get a woman's opinion on this...uh go ahead.." Mike says to the girl in the studio with all of us.

"Honestly I'm okay with free food...Chili's..."

"Wowww, no no no you do not take your first date to Chili's. And you guys are the first 3 people to ever say 'yeah you can take your first date to Chili's'. You don't take dates to Chili's!"

We start laughing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"His tie's not going to Chili's."

"No you take her somewhere fancy, somewhere nice, somewhere where she feels special like a woman. You treat her like a woman, like the woman that she is...the special being that she is. You don't take her to Chili's!" Mike explains.

"But you want your girl to love you just the way you are, on the couch or not." Alex comments.

"Awww." I squeeze his arm and smile.

"Bruno Mars man, just the way you are." The DJ adds.

"Ohhhh god, now we're gonna start singing 'Grenade' as well?" Mike asks, jokingly of course.

"Oh jeez let's not start an impromptu song fest." Aly laughs.

"Mike'll star singing Lady Gaga or something."

"Haha right? Poker Face for him...and We R Who We R for both him and Alex." I add, laughing.

Aly nods, still laughing.

"Well since we're on the subject of first dates, tell us...what did you do for your first dates?"

"We went to a nice restaurant and then went for a while on the beach." I say with a smile.

"And we went mini golfing and had pizza." Aly adds about her and Mike.

We crack up when the DJs point at Mike like 'HEY!'

"You were just talking about not taking a first date to Chili's and your first date was minigolf and pizza."

"He's made up for it since then." Aly laughs.

Then Mike and the DJ get int an arguement about the Giants baseball team, because the DJ had a Giant's jacket on.

"Listen I get they won the World Series...okay that was like 6 months ago."

"You're just mad because you're not the only champion in the city right now."

"Ohhh that's it...that's exactly...I'm the only champion in Cleveland and that's where the real city is. That's where the real money is."

"Ohhhhhh!"

"Cleveland, Ohio baby..what!"

"Dork." Aly giggles.

"You know what...who...I think it was uh Bob Hope did a song or something like that, or did a comedy joke back in the day. It said that if I had a brother in jail and a brother in Cleveland...I'd get the guy out of Cleveland first. Okay? So there goes.."

"Ohhhhh you're taking Bob Hope's lines. Be original...be original okay?"

"I want to stay in touch with the people of today and they care about Bob Hope. But they also care about is...and you're the only champion that will be competing on Sunday on Pay Per View in Oakland my dog."

"Yes."

"And I wouldn't wear that on East 14th, because that might get tooken and I'm not talking about in a wrestling match."

"I didn't know there was a word called tooken. But uh...there's new words in San Francisco, tooken is it."

"Your championship belt is so flashy, it's so flossy that you may have trouble getting acorss that bridge."

"I think I'll be alright. I am the WWE Champion, with my Burberry tie."

"I respect your Burberry tie."

"With my Burberry tie."

"And your girl." One DJ adds.

"Wife." Mike corrects.

"Wife? Really?"

"Yes."

Mike flips their joined hands over so they see his wedding ring.

"It was kind of revealed on Raw this past Monday, if you were paying attention."

"I was but I must have missed that part."

"Well it was shown during the kiss cam thing they had for Valentine's Day."

"Ohhh."

"I don't thing OG little nut nut though on East 14th...will like it too much. But WWE is going on this Sunday...pay per view go to the Oakland arena if you want to go check it out. Or you can get it on pay per view...right?" The DJ points at Mike.

"Yeah tickets are starting at $25 uh...the WWE Champion me, myself will be taking on Jerry 'The King' Lawler."

"And the guy with the better tie..."

"As well with the Elimination Chamber match. You got the Raw Elimination Chamber match as well as the Smackdown. So you got two Elimination Chamber matches, it's going to be incredible, it's going to be a great event and uh definately stop on by."

"And the guy with the better tie, Alex Riley is going to be in the ring too right?"

"I don't know about that."

"At least equal, at least equal."

Then they talk about Chili's again real quick before the Radio show ends and we say bye to everyone and thank them for having us, then leave and head out to the car. Aly just shakes her head and laughs as we get in the car.

"Well that was amusing."

"Indeed it was...arguing over ties and everything...so funny."

Aly nods in agreement. Mike and Alex laugh. Then we head off to the next interview. When we get there, we walk in with Mike and Alex and wait outside this office that they walked into.

"Doug, we have made it...we have made it. Thank you for having us."

"I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, no thank you very much for having..."

"Wait, what's this?" Mike asks as he looks over at the wall.

"John Cena." Doug states.

We look at him amused.

"W...I'm the WWE Champion. Why do you have posters...pictures of John Cena in your office? Don't you understand that I'm the WWE Champion, I'm the most must see WWE Champion in the history of this company. Why do you have John Cena...pictures of him in your office?"

"Take this down." Alex demands.

"Now!"

"Now!" Alex repeats and Doug starts to take them down.

"You should have pictures of WWE Divas, Brooklyn Decker, any hot chick, the Miz..I don't care anyone. Anyone besides John Cena! What is wrong with you? I come here out of the goodness of my heart..." Mike goes on before everyone starts yelling...Mike, Alex and one of the guys doing the interview.

Aly and I look at each other like 'Oh jeez'.

They're still arguing as the guy takes Mike out of the office and then we all walk off to go out for the interview.

"Unbeliveable! Unbelieveable! John Cena? Come on! I need to calm down. I need to calm down." Mike still rants, then starts calming down.

"You alright? You need a water or anything?" Alex asks.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Mike replies.

"You okay?" Alex asks again.

"I'm okay Alex, I'm okay. Things are going to be alright."

"Calm now?" Aly asks him.

"Just get me away from Doug, I don't want to see him, I don't want to talk to him."

Then he and Alex talk over each other, before we all walk over and sit in the chairs. Aly takes Mike's hand, lacing their fingers together. She rests her other hand on his forearm and rubs it soothingly.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He mutters quietly back.

"Good."

Everyone starts talking over each other again.

"Nobody beats the Miz, nobody rattles the Miz."

"Exactly, you got it right. Look at you...you know things, you know what's going on."

"When that red light comes on I want you to smile and be nice. You ready?"

"I'm always smiling, I'm always nice."

"Alright welcome back to Chronicle Live. Greg Papa joined by Paul Gutierrez, WWE aficionado...yes he his...Alex Riley is here and we have the Champ in studio the Miz! Bringing the belt."

"Of course the title. We like to call it a title because you can buy a belt at Target."

Aly and I both look amused.

"Haha, you can."

"There you go, but you can't buy this at Target. You have to earn this, you have to earn the right to wear it and to have your name displayed on it so...and I have earned the right to do that."

"You certainly have. For the first time ever, the WWE pay per view event is coming to Oracle Arena. The folks of the Bay area have not seen this before up close..."

"It's the Elimination Chamber pay per view, and pay per views are always spectacular...they're amazing. The Elimination Chamber is basically this huge, 16 foot, 10 tons of steel uh...chamber that 6 superstars are locked in and they have to fight until someone wins. Now here's the thing though, I'm not in the Elimination Chamber match. I am in the WWE Championship match against Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Whoever wins that match, goes onto Wrestlemania 27 as the WWE Champion. Now the Raw Elimination Chamber contestants or opponents are fighting for the number one contendership. So they can go to Wrestlemania 27 to hopefully to go against the WWE Champion...and I'm the WWE Champion."

"He'll be staying Champion too." Aly says to me quietly.

"There's no way Jerry is beating him."

"Jerry 'The King' Lawler?"

"Yes, I am talking about the hall of famer, the legend Jerry 'The King' Lawler finally is getting his opportunity to become somebody."

"20 years outside his prime by the way. 20 years outside his prime being a commentator for the last 20 years. That's like you getting into the ring with the Miz. You think you'd have a shot in the ring with the Miz? Absolutely not." Alex comments.

Then everyone starts talking over one another.

"...superstars in the WWE, whether in their prime..their present, past, future...whatever. How many of them really have a chance at going against me? I am the WWE superstar...I am the best I've ever been, nobody can take me."

"You're the Rock."

"I am the Ro...how dare you? I am the Rock..." Mike jokes.

Then Mike and Alex talk over one another again.

"What is wrong with you? Are you kidding me? The tooth fairy...the tooth fairy? You're telling me that the tooth fairy's better than me?"

"The Rock is a tremendous actor."

"Oh he's a great actor, that's why he's getting an Oscar isn't he?"

Everyone starts talking over each other yet again.

"Would Dwayne Johnson last on the Real World?"

"Would he...no...nobody can last on the Real World, that's why everyone leaves. That's why everyone's gone."

"Road Rules?"

"Road Rules uh...I don't even know if that show's still going. But the Real World/Road Rules Challenge show, that's still going...that's doing very well. I always had a great time on the Real World/Road Rules challenges as well as the Real World. Um...it kind of gave me my start, gave me my freedom to do what I wanted and I wanted to be a WWE superstar and WWE champion and uh...here I am today after all. By the way after long, hard work...trust me it was a long hard battle. It's been 10 years since I did the Real World. And a lot of training, a lot of dedication and uh finally uh, I'm here on top and I hope...I plan to stay on top."

"You know Greg a few years back I worked for Sports Illustrated and I was actually working on a story on Ken Shamrock...Madison Square Garden. And got to sit backstage and saw the guys going through their paces and everything and then they put me up in the seats. And at Madison Square Garden there's the tunnel that comes out midcourt. They'd go out and come back in, and everytime they went back in I noticed that they managed to look up and pay their respects to a woman sitting next to me. And about two, three years later..figured out who that was it was Linda McMahon. She hadn't really blown up yet and really become a character in the scene so...is there still that level of respect that you have to pay you know..."

"Everyone. Uh...especially with the McMahon family I mean they basically made uh...sports entertainment what it is today. I mean it's huge, a global phenomenon. I went to China to perform in China. I mean I never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever go there, but we're worldwide and uh...yeah every WWE superstar pays their respects to the McMahon family for what they have done to this industry. They have flown it worldwide...global."

"Vince McMahon, the guy that gave us the XFL."

"I mean some things are successful, other things ehhh not so much."

"Can I ask Alex a question or is that allowed Miz?"

"Uh, I'll allow it go ahead."

"How did you guys hook up?"

"I was on a show call uh, WWE NXT season 2 which was a reality based show, that was based around wrestling or sports entertainment. That WWE put on the Syfy network, which I was a rookie at the time. I had just broken into the business and the story of the show is there's 8 rookies and 8 pros. Miz being one of the pros, who had been around in the business for a while. They teamed us up together, uh he helped me out a lot on the show. He gave me a lot of advice. I actually came in on the show 3rd place but still did very well."

"It was the fans' vote. Let's put it this way. The fans got to vote, let's face it the fans don't like me because I'm the champion and I brag about it." Mike interjects.

"Well that's because you are."

"And...exactly."

"I don't need the fans either. I'm good enough without the fans so...so..." Alex continues.

"Exactly, so what do you think they're gonna do? They're like 'Oh I'm going to go for the person that's cheesy'."

"Boring guys more like it." I say to Aly softly.

"Alex so out schooled those two."

Aly nods in agreement.

"You've always had women next to you, why do you want a guy here?"

"Well 'cause you know, you got to have a person to do your laundry. You got to have a person to cook, clean, do your laundry...and like doing it. And women don't like doing laundry, they don't like cooking, he enjoys it."

Aly and I laugh.

"The Grand Mizard Of Lust."

"That's what I am. Soldier of Seduction, Demon of Desire, Emperor of Excellence, Personification of Perfection, shall I go on?"

Aly looks at him, waiting to see if he says the 'Chick Magnet'.

"Jerry 'The King' Lawler? Jerry 'The King' Lawler, how old is he now?"

"62. He's up there. He's up there and he's challenging me for my WWE Championship. Don't you want...but here the thing. He's 62, he's never had an opportunit in the WWE quite like this...ever. I mean if you think about it, all his stuff has been done that...in companies that weren't in the WWE. This is the first time that he could ever do something and get that opportunity to go onto...he's never been to Wrestlemania. He can go onto Wrestlemania to be the WWE Champion if he defeats me. This is something that's a passion, it's one of those stories you look at and you might go 'This guy might have a fighting spirit'. You never know what's going to happen when uh...when he comes out there Sunday."

Aly rolls her eyes a little at the mention of Jerry.

"I know I'm preparing for the worst. But uh...hey look at you you're going back in the day huh?"

And then they talk over each other...again.

"Uh you guys have played other sports, we are going to go down to the NBA Allstar game coming up a little bit. You played college football at Boston College, actually even played in the Diamond Walnut Bowl." Greg says to Alex.

"They love to talk over each other don't they?" Aly says to me quietly.

"I guess so." I laugh.

"The Diamond Walnut Bowl yes."

"Sounds like a terrific bowl." Mike states, jokingly.

"You know what we won though, we won though."

"Is that even televised?"

"We were...I was 5 and 0 in college at ball games, thank you very much. And what were you?" Alex asks Mike.

"I was the person out there going 'Yeah go!'"

We both laugh.

"I was doing reality tv. I was being a star before you..."

"You played basketball in high school..."

"I did play Basketball. I played Basketball, Baseball, Football, Cross Country. I was captain of two sporting teams, senior editor of the yearbook, I was president of student government. I was Normandy High School and uh..."

"The most likely to get the title."

"Most likely...best dressed..um I mean I was just, I was great at everything."

"And now he's the great...the Grand Mizard of Lust."

"Who is married." Aly mumbles.

"Yes, you love that. Look at you."

"I would love to be dubbed that once in my life."

"I don't know if you can."

"We'll see."

"I don't know, that's my name. Get your own names, get your own names come on."

"Now we're going to go watch you Sunday, Sunday's a huge sports day. NBA Allstar game, Daytona 500, but make your plans for 4:45 to see the Miz take apart the old timer...the formerly the king, who we'll try to get. You're not going to get inside the uh..."

"I'm not getting in the Elimination Chamber, they have to fight to get to me."

"."

A few more words and then the interview was over, we thanked them for having us and we got up and headed out, getting back into the car.

"What next?" Aly looks at Mike.

"I think we're done for the day..."

"Good."

"We can have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me.

"Give you the time to rest that knee."

She nods.

We start heading back to the hotel, and it was a long ride back. I try to stiffle a yawn but fail.

"Looks like somebody needs some sleep." Alex comments.

"Well we did get up real early this morning." I add.

As Mike is switching radio stations, we hear Party In The USA playing on one, so Mike immediately changes the station and lands on a Metallica song playing.

"Hey, put the other station back." Alex comments.

"Uh no."

"Miley Cyrus over Metallica are you crazy?"

"I think he is." Aly agrees, smacking Alex's hand when he reaches for the radio buttons.

"Aww come on."

"No."

"Miley!"

"Metallica!"

"Miley!"

"Metallica!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Aly laughs, hitting the button and changing the station to something completely different.

"Awww you changed Metallica...not cool." Mike pouts.

"I'm not listening to you two argue over Miley and Metallica so its my choice now."

"You can listen to Miley on my ipod later..." I say quietly to Alex, giggling and he grins.

"You're lucky we like the same music."

"I know." Alex agrees, kissing my cheek.

I managed to not fall asleep on the ride back to the hotel. Once we got there, we did the usual and went up to our rooms and walked in. When Alex and I walked in, I went right over to the bed and fell backwards on it.

"You might want to change into something more comfortable." Alex says, leaning over me.

"Give me a minute..."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"I'm going to get changed first then."

"You do that."

He goes and changes into some more comfortable clothing.

"Alright, get up now." He says, after changing.

I whine but he pulls me up.

"I was fully capable of getting up myself..."

"But you were being lazy. The quicker you get changed, the quicker we can rest."

"I know, but I have to take these off first..." I say, sitting back down and unbuckling the straps on the shoes before taking them off.

He laughs a little and then I get up, grabbing some clothes and going to change in the bathroom. After changing, I come back out and see him laying there on the bed. So after putting my clothes back into my bag, I go and basically just jump and land on him. But enough not to hurt him.

"Oof. Hi to you too."

"That was fun."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

"We got up way too early today..."

"I know but now we're done and we can relax."

I just nod, stiffling another yawn and fail...again. Alex smiles and rubs my back gently.

"You don't have to do that you know...I was going to fall asleep anyway..."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing it silly?"

"I wanted to."

"Oh." I say and then snuggle into him, dozing off.

Then in the meantime, Aly's gone into the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes herself. She comes out yawning.

"Somebody's tired."

"We got up too early." She mumbles.

"I know, but all that media stuff is important."

"I know." She sighs, putting her crutches aside and climbing onto the bed.

"But at least we're done now and we can get all the rest we want."

"Mmhmm." She agrees while snuggling into him.

"Did you at least have fun today?"

She nods sleepily.

"Good, now I won't keep you from sleeping because I can see that you are. So sleep." He

says, kissing her forehead.

"...love you..."

"Love you too." He says as she drifts off.


	149. Elimination Chamber

Elimination Chamber is in about an hour, and we're all busy getting ready. Aly walks out of the bathroom after getting changed and whatnot, then goes over to her shoes and slipping her feet into them. Then she feels hands on her hips.

"Hi." She says without turning around.

"Hi." He says back, laying his head on her shoulder.

She gives a tiny smile and lays her head against his, holding his opposite cheek with her hand.

"I don't think we're going to get off easy with the stalkers this time." She says after a minute of silence.

"Yeah I know..."

"Oh well. At least we've had this much time without anyone making a humongous deal about us getting married."

"Which is a very good thing."

"Mmhmm...gave us time to enjoy it."

"Be prepared for Cole to talk to you about it tonight. Afterall he did freak out about it Monday, clearly heard it on the tv."

"I know, I heard him." She giggles.

"Still can't wait until July though..."

"Of course." She kisses his cheek.

"Shall we get going now?"

"Yeah." She sighs as he pulls away.

"Stupid crutches..." She mumbles under her breath.

"I know you hate them, hopefully you'll be off them soon."

"Hopefully."

He grabs his things, and then holds the door open for her to head out first, then he follows. Meanwhile I've come out of the bathroom and sit on the bed to slip my shoes on. Sitting there, I feel arms go around me and I'm pulled back slightly. Alex places a kiss behind my ear and rests his head against mine.

"A little warning next time if you decide to move me like that." I laugh.

"But it ruins the surprise." He chuckles.

"You and the surprises."

"You know you enjoy them."

"I can't deny that...I do."

He grins and laughs.

"As much as I would love to stay sitting here, we do have a pay per view to get to." I laugh.

"Right." He agrees and pulls away.

Alex grabs his things as I get up, and then we head out the door and down to the car...finally getting into it. We head off to the arena, Aly and I go into the room while Mike and Alex go change to be ready for Mike's match. Aly stretches out on the couch lazily, yawning a little.

"Yeah a bit. Its harder to sleep since I'm used to sleeping on my right side but that's the side my bad knee is on."

"Ah, right."

"But I still have Mike to cuddle with so that helps."

"Aww." I smile.

She smiles a little and giggles. Then Mike and Alex walk in, Alex sitting next to me. Then Mike walks over and sits Aly up slightly so that he can lay her head in his lap. She snuggles into him, a small smile on her lips. The show then starts a few minutes later, with the usual welcome from Cole, along with Josh and Booker T. Then Del Rio's music plays and Ricardo introduces him in spanish of course, but he mentioned something about the NFL's Oakland Raiders being losers.

"Ooh he's brave haha."

Then Del Rio comes out and cuts a pre-match promo about being committed to excellence, unlike 'low-class people from Oakland'. Kofi's music plays as Del Rio continues to talk trash. He comes out with the Intercontinental Championship for a non-title PPV opener match. In the end of the match though, Del Rio wins with the cross arm breaker...making Kofi tap out.

"Boring."

Randy is shown standing backstage as Cole, Booker and Josh talk ringside. Cole has the Slammy award sitting in front of him as usual as he speaks to Booker on what is most likely going through Randy's mind at this point. Then Booker talks about Randy being a future hall of famer. The camera changes to Edge backstage and he's being interviewed by Grisham. They talk as Drew walks into frame saying that he's going to take Edge's most prized possession. Edge comments that the one think Kelly Kelly and the title belt have in common is that both will never be seen on or with Drew.

"Ohhhhh he got dissed."

The screen goes back to the ring where they're dropping the Elimination Chamber. Each member makes their way down the ramp and into the ring, into their respective pods. The match then starts, and Teddy announces the 6th person in the match who is replacing Dolph Ziggler and it happens to be Big Show.

"Ooooh."

"Oh jeez."

It starts off with Edge and Rey. At the announcer's table Booker says everyone knows the odds are against Edge in this match, but continues by adding that Edge has been in these situations before and should be able to hand himself. Rey backdrops over the ropes, landing on the steel grating.

"Ouch..."

"Ow..."

The crowd starts to count down with the clock as the overhead light show leads Wade into the match next. After much back and forth on one another, both Rey and Edge look a bit tired in the ring as Barrett enters and begins to dominate both of them.

"Ehhhh."

After a while no one is eliminated and the next person to come out of their pod was Kane. Followed by Kane after a while was Drew.

"Bleh."

He picks up Rey and throws him into the glass pod. Big Show is the last to enter the match and it's all men now. Show is able to eliminate Wade with a pin. Rey climbs onto one of the pods and leaps off onto Show with a senton. Kane then chokeslams Show and eliminates him. Kane catches Drew by the throat and chokeslams him, eliminating him as well.

"Hahahaaaaaa." Aly and I both laugh.

Rey hits a 619 on Kane. Then Edge spears Rey and Kane, but covers Kane to eliminate him. Kane doesn't leave the match, instead throws a fissy fit and chokeslams both Rey and Edge. After that, Kane leaves the chamber. Rey hits the 619 on Edge and heads for the top rope. Edge spears Rey midair, going for the pin and wins.

"Knew that was gonna happen."

"Pretty obvious."

After the match, Edge is in the center of the ring holding the title. Then Del Rio comes running out and dropkicks Edge in the center of the ring. He then uses the cross arm breaker. But as two refs are trying to get Del Rio off of Edge, we hear Christian's music and he makes his way down the ramp and into the ring. He attacks Del Rio, but is grabbed by a ref. He is able to break free once more to attack Alberto. Finally the refs escort Christion out of the ring and back up the ramp.

"Nice."

Then backstage we see Jerry getting ready for his match against Mike later and he's being interviewed by Striker. Jerry talks about his his emotional rollercoaster ride, and also about his mother dying one week ago tonight. Matt says that everyone is rooting for him to win and wishes him luck.

"Yeah, he's not gonna win. He can get all the good luck wishes he wants."

"I agree." Aly says, glaring at the tv.

We're now looking back out to the ring. Booker T is announce to the ring. Then he introduces Trish Stratus as one of the trainers for Tough Enough. The crowd welcomes her to the ring and she does a weak Rock impression, followed by a weaker Booker T impression. She finishes her time in the ring, saying she hopes to see one of her personal favorites, Jerry Lawler...win the WWE Championship.

"Think again, it's not happening."

The next match of the night was for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Santino and Kozlov were defending against Slater and Gabriel. Slater and Gabriel make their way to the ring accompanied by Ezekiel, followed by Santino and Kozlov being accompanied by Tamina. The match is announce, the bell rings and the match begins. Santino takes the offense in the match as always. But later on, Slater tags in Gabriel with Kozlov not noticing the tag. Gabriel hits the 450 splash for the win, so they're now the new tag team champs.

"Again?"

"That's just great."

During the break a stagehand knocks on the door, telling Mike that he should start heading out or well hanging around the backstage area since his match is coming up soon. Aly slowly sits up and reaches for her crutches as everyone gets up. We head out of the room and hang around backstage, that is until Todd motions us over for a small interview with Mike. Mike is asked how he feels going into the match and he responds with 'It's not 1983'. Mike then takes stabs at both Jerry and the Rock about being oldies in the company before he walks away. Aly and I look at each other and laugh as we follow after him.

Then as we watch on the tv, we hear Vickie quietly saying 'excuse me', which launches the crowd into boos. She makes her way to the ring and once she's in the ring with the microphone she says 'excuse me' again but adds 'please' at the end of it.

"Oh now she says please?"

"I didn't know that word was in her vocabulary."

The crowd quiets down just enough to hear her out. Vickie says she needs help getting Dolph re-hire. She starts begging the WWE Universe to go to facebook and Twitter in hopes that will work to get Dolph re-hired. Teddy's music plays and he walks out telling Vickie to stop, because she's embarrassing herself. Vickie then says for Teddy to look inside his heart. Teddy explains that he did not hire Dolph back but did hire someone else, that he gave free reign to thank her for all her time as acting general manager.

"Bet you it's Kelly."

Sure enough Kelly Kelly's music blares as she makes her way to the ring. Vickie tries to run as soon as Kelly gets into the ring, but Kelly keeps her there in the ring. Vickie had offered to shake her hand but Kelly kicks Vickie in the stomach, slamming her head into the mat repeatedly. LayCool then come out and went after Kelly. LayCool drops Kelly ringside and Michelle shoves her knee into Kelly's head. Trish Stratus then comes running out and successfully fights off LayCool...and in six inch heels no less.

"She gets major points for kicking ass in those shoes."

"Definately, any other person would probably end up hurting themselves."

"I think you two could pull it off if you wanted to." Alex says.

"In six inch heels? I think I'd hurt my ankle or something." I comment.

"I'm with Dolce on that one."

"Never going to risk that one of these days..."

"Uh-huh." Aly shakes her head.

Then we head down to the curtain since Mike's match is coming up in a minute or so. We do the usual and go out with Mike and Alex and get into the ring to wait for Jerry. Jerry makes his way to the ring and after his music fades, the bell rings to begin the match. Jerry takes the upperhand early in the match. Mike goes on the offenseive but Jerry hits a superplex for a nearfall early on. Alex did interfere twice already, without the ref seeing. But this time when Alex tripped Jerry and started walking away, the ref turns and looks at Alex and then ejects him. Alex starts flipping out.

"Calm down, we'll meet you back there." I say to him.

He doesn't listen and he keeps flipping out.

"Alex calm down, Mike's got this. Go backstage." I say, starting to push him up the ramp.

He reluctantly goes, still mad. I return ringside, to watch the match intently. Mike later runs towards Jerry who pulls down the ropes causing Mike to fall out of the ring. Mike hits Jerry from behind, Jerry retaliating by throwing Mike into Cole over the announcer's desk. Then Jerry throws Mike back into the ring. He then makes his way tot he 2nd rope and looks to the Wrestlemania sign as the crowd begins to chant his name. Jerry hits Mike, and later on Mike sets up for his finisher but Jerry gets away. Jerry DDT's Mike, and then he hits him with a fist drop and went for the pin. But Mike puts his foot on the bottom rope at the very last second. Mike gets the second wind and hits the Skull Crushing finale for the pin, winning the match.

"Yes!" Aly exclaims, sighing in relief.

After the match, Cole makes his way into the ring and holds up Mike's hand in victory. Mike then gets out of the ring with the title and looks back at Jerry who is sitting in the ring. We slowly make our way up to Mike on the ramp and backstage with him. We pause briefly backstage and Aly hugs Mike as best she can while having the crutches. After she hugs him, Alex comes up and he hugs him congratulating him like he always does when Mike successfully defends the title. Aly and I exchange smiles as the guys hug. Then we all hang around backstage to watch the final match of the night...the Raw Elimination Chamber match. Mike insisted we watch in the backstage area to see who wins the match. Aly finds a chair and sits down.

The screen goes to John backstage, shown eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Todd kind of looks at John, who responds with 'I'm feeling yabadaba delicious'.

"Dork."

Then we see Striker with Punk in a different part of the backstage area, where Punk says that he is definitely going to win the Elimination Chamber match, then that's followed by a Wrestlemania video.

"Yeah right Punk."

"If anyone's gonna win, it'll be John."

Aly nods in agreement. John is still pretending to eat Fruity Pebbles as he makes his entrance to the ring, after everyone else goes out of course. The match is announce, the bell rings and the match starts. Morrison and Sheamus start off the match, where Morrison has the advantage early on in the match. At one point Sheamus clotheslines Morrison in the middle of the ring. But he jumps right back up and makes his way to the top rope. Sheamus pushes him off and onto the grating before he is able to attempt any high flying moves. Randy did enter the match at one point, and now it was Punk's turn to come out. But problem...Punk was stuck inbetween the opening in the glass.

"Oh my god is he seriously stuck?" Aly asks incredulously and we stare for a minute.

"He is! Hahahahahaha!" Aly and I bust up laughing.

Randy starts beating Punk's head as it's sticking outside the pod. After Punk is outside of his pod, he gets into the ring where Randy RKOs him and pins him to eliminate him.

"Pffft, well that's an embarrassing way to lose."

"Oh yeah."

But then the GM dings in, and Cole reads that due to a pod malfunction...Punk didn't have a fair chance. So he let Punk get back into his pod, to re-enter into the match.

"Aw hell. Stupid GM." I grumble.

"That's crap..." Aly adds.

Mike and Alex just shrug. Punk is put back into his pod. Sheamus, Randy and Morrison were still attacking each other. John is the next to enter the match, but as soon as his door opened Sheamus ran up in his pod and kicks John in the stomach.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Jerk!"

Then John and Morrison are at each other, until Sheamus runs up on both of them with a

double clothesline. Sheamus who is not paying attention is attacked by Randy from behind and then Truth is let out of his pod. After Sheamus had gotten up, he was waiting right there for Truth to come out. Truth tosses Sheamus onto the steel grating. But eventually Sheamus kicks Truth, covering him and pinning him...eliminating him. Randy is now attacking Morrison, and then rams him through the glass of one of the pods. Then John and Randy start attacking each other. Punk's pod opens yets again and Randy is waiting for him. But John attacks Randy with an AA before he could even get to Punk.

"Niiiice."

But Randy counters with an RKO on John, which leads to Punk hitting Orton with the GTS and a pin to eliminate him. The crowd chants 'CM PUNK!" as Rand exits the chamber. In the meantime Morrison hits a cross body on Sheamus, eliminating him. John and Punk start attacking each other. John gets an AA on Punk, but Morrison recovers and breaks it all up.

"Damn you Morrison!"

"Ass!"

Punk them attempts a springboard off the ropes but slips. He quickly recovers and hits John with a move on the grating. Punk is clearly heard yelling 'Owww!' after that. Morrison does some high-flying stuff off the steel fencing, finishing up with a cool kick on Punk. He then attempts a split-legged moonsault but Punk moves just in time. Morrison is favoring and holding his knee, and Punk ends up eliminating him. It's now down to only John and CM Punk.

"Come on Sully."

A few seconds later, John attempts the AA on Punk but he blocks it by holding onto the ropes. John just simply pushes Punk over the ropes and onto the steel grating with an AA for the pinfall. Punk is eliminated and John wins. Aly and I high five. The screen fades with John celebrating in the ring.

"Told you he would win."

"I know and I agreed with you." Aly laughs a little.

"The only question is...what does Mike think about it?"

"I'm not sure..." She says, eyeing Mike.

"This is what I was trying to avoid, but I think we all knew this was gonna happen." He comments and we nod.

We then follow him and Alex back to the locker room so they could change.

"Well tonight has been amazing." I comment as we wait outside the locker room.

"Yeah."

"I kind of wish I would've had a match against Eve, but I'll get her sometime."

"I know, you'll get your chance. As for me, I just want to be free of these damn crutches."

"I don't blame you..."

"The most annoying part is not being able to hold hands and stuff with Mike." She sighs.

"Well let's hope the next few weeks go by as fast as they can..."

She nods.

"I'm hoping they'll let me off these soon. My knee feels better than it did those first two days."

"Maybe you should have a talk with the trainer to see if you can be let off them because of that."

"Yeah...do you think we'll have time to do it before we leave?"

"I don't see why not..."

She smiles. Then Mike and Alex walk out of the locker room, all changed.

"Hey, do you think we can make a quick stop at the trainer's?" Aly asks.

"Why?" Mike asks, looking concerned.

"Nothing bad, I just want to see if they'll let me off these crutches."

"She's feeling better than she did those first two days." I add.

"Ohh...yeah I guess."

Then we make our way to the trainer's, Aly heading inside while the rest of us wait outside the room. After a few minutes Aly comes out grinning...no crutches in hand.

"No crutches anymore?"

She shakes her head with a broad smile. Mike grins and walks over, hugging her freely since she don't have the crutches anymore. She wraps her arms around him tightly, giggling happily.

"The night can't get any better..." He mutters.

"I totally agree." Aly replies.

Alex and I look at each other with smiles. Alex drapes his arm across my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"We'll let you have your moment there, we'll be back in the room waiting." I comment.

Aly waves at me to show they heard, then Alex and I walk off.

"Mike's right, the night can't get any better."

"Yeah, tonight's been awesome." Alex agrees.

"I don't think awesome begins to cover it. But the only thing that wasn't so awesome...was you getting ejected. The ref didn't even see you trip Lawler."

"That wasn't cool but at least Mike still came out with the win."

"All by himself too."

Alex nods. We walk into the room, and sit back on the couch until Aly and Mike come back. Meanwhile, Mike sets Aly back down on her feet but doesn't let go as they move away from the trainer's doorway.

"I am SO glad to be rid of those crutches. I missed this." She snuggles into him.

"I know, I missed this too." He smiles.

She tilts her head back and lays a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, the smell of vanilla reaching him.

"I smell that Vanilla." He states.

"Vanilla birthday cake." She giggles quietly.

"You and the flavored lip glosses." He chuckles.

"They're fun." She smiles.

"Nothing beats that raspberry sorbet though..."

"I'll wear that one soon." She smiles a little and places another kiss on his mouth

"Although...I can get used to this one." He smiles.

She laughs and kisses him again, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Ugh..." She hears Gabriel's voice.

She gives him the finger without pulling away from Mike.

"The restraining order against me will be lifted...mark my words..." He comments.

She breaks away from Mike.

"There's nothing you can do anyway."

"Yeah...right."

"You obviously haven't been paying attention to Raw have you."

"No, I saw. But you think that's gonna stop me?"

She holds onto Mike since she can feel him tensing up.

"Just try and see what happens, you have no idea what you're in for." She snaps.

"You must have rocks for brains if you think you're taking me from my husband." She adds,

putting emphasis on 'husband'.

"Come on man, let's just go...it's not worth it right now." Slater says to Gabriel.

Gabriel growls but lets Slater push him down the hall.

"You okay?" Aly asks Mike, looking at him.

He stares after Gabriel, looking angry.

"Hey." He turns his face to her and meet his eyes.

"Ignore him."

"I'll try to...he just really gets under my skin sometimes..."

"I know. Hopefully he's the only run-in tonight. Let's head back to the room."

He nods and then laces his fingers with her as they start to walk back to the room. She lays her head against his shoulder.

"I missed this too..." She comments.

"Yeah." He agrees, kissing her forehead.

She smiles softly and hugs his arm. They make it back without anymore stalker run-ins. Alex and I left the door slightly open for them, so that they'd know it was going to be safe to walk in. Mike taps on it before pushing the door open. I happened to fall asleep since it's been a long night.

"Be as quiet as you can, she fell asleep." Alex says to Mike and Aly.

"I'll grab your stuff, you carry her. I want to get out of here." Mike says quietly.

He nods, and gets up before picking me up off the couch as Mike grabs his stuff along with Alex's. Then we all head out of the arena and into the car, heading back to the hotel. Byt the time we get to the hotel, Aly's dozed off with her head on Mike's shoulder. He gently shakes her, and tells her that we're back at the hotel.

"You can sleep as soon as we get up to our room and you change."

"...don't want to move..."

"You're going to have to...I'm carrying me and Alex's stuff."

Aly grumbles and opens her eyes blearily, stumbling out of the car. Mike goes to the trunk to get the bags, Alex gets out first and then reaches in and pulls me out. Then we all head inside, up to our floor and into our rooms. Aly kicks off her shoes and takes off her jewelry, stealing one of Mike's shirts and changing. He changes himself, and then they both climb into the bed. Meanwhile Alex sets me on the bed, taking off my shoes before trying to wake me up so I can get changed.

"Carebear..." He rubs my cheek gently.

I mumble incoherently, then open my eyes sleepily.

"Time to get changed love."

"Already? Well help me up first..." I yawn, holding out my arms and he pulls me up.

I stretch, feeling the cracking of joints and then walk over to my bag and grab clothes to change into, heading into the bathroom. Once I walk out from changing, I drop my other clothes in the bag and then collapse on the bed. Alex pulls me over to my spot and kisses me gently.

"Night love."

"...night..." I manage to mumble.


	150. Raw After Elimination Chamber

We get to the arena walking inside, and then going into the usual room that we hang out in.

"Tonight should be an interesting night, with Undertaker coming back and all..."

"Yeah."

Eventually the show did start, with 2/21/11 coming up on the screen with a countdown below and the latest promo video playing in the background. The picture changes abruptly to the Raw intro, then the pyros and of course Cole introducing the show. That's followed by John's music playing and he runs out like his dorky self always does. Aly and I both wave at the tv. He runs down the ramp and slides into the ring like always, and looks around at the cheering crowd. He stares and points over at the Wrestlemania sign, then as his music fades he grabs a mic and starts talking.

"What a day, what a day, what a day, what a day!" He exclaims, pausing as the crowd cheers.

"And what a crowd." He continues.

"So..." He trails off, and the crowd chants 'Rocky'.

"So I win the Elimination Chamber last night. And find out that I'm going to Wrestlemania! I will face the Miz for the WWE Championship. I mean it should be a...it should be a wonderful accomplishment, it should be a wonderful night filled with wine, women and song all rolled into one. Moments of smiles and bad decisions. Maybe waking up with a headache, maybe waking up simply saying...I'm going to Wrestlemania!"

"Okay..."

"But this isn't your normal situation. 'Cause ever since last Monday, I haven't been hearing about the Miz, I haven't been hearing about the Elimination Chamber. I've been hearing about some alleged comments made by the Rock. Walk into a gas station 'Yo, Rocky was talking about mad about you man, what're you gonna do about it?'. 'You can't let Rocky talk trash about you like that, what're you gonna do?'. 'I can't wait to see Raw to see what Cena says about the Rock'." John says, imitating people's voices.

"This should be interesting." Aly says to me.

"Guys I...I don't know what to say. I mean honestly I...I was gonna let him slide, he's...he's the Rock. I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what. This is what I think we should do...I think we should look at the footage one more time and then maybe we'll decide what to do. Let's take a look at what he said...please please. Roll the footage."

They roll the footage of Rock making fun of John, mocking him and whatnot...calling him a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

We can't help but laugh.

"You know what? I guess I was really excited to see him last Monday, but after watching that back...he was pretty much making fun of me. I...I think I should...I should probably say something about that right? Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait. Guys if I go there and if I call somebody out, there's only...there's only one way I know how to do it. I haven't...I haven't done it in a long time, but I still do have a degree in Thuganomics."

"Aha, his rapper gimmick. This should be good."

"Oh jeez."

"You know what, you know what? I think we got to do this here tonight. I think we have to answer the Rock, I think we have to send a message, because if I don't...I won't be able to focus on Wrestlemania. I won't be able to focus on Miz. If I don't end this tonight, then all I will hear about is Rocky. So I'm gonna do this once, this is a one time deal for ya'll here tonight."

"He's actually going to do it, ohhh this is going to be good."

"I should probably make sure I still got it...hold on a second...ahem. Yo yo yo...no that's not right. Yo, alright I got my Fresno state of mind, I'm ready to do this. Let me get my chain out for a second. Finally the Rock came back and everyone was getting with it. Till' he said I was talking trash, but he would never be specific. It's because I wasn't talking trash Rock, I was talking truth. You left us hanging high and dry to play a fairy with a tooth?"

We all laugh.

"And...and then you walk into this ring, and tell these people that I'm lame man? He wore lipstick in Get Shorty and rocked a skirt for The Game Plan. This Fruity Pebble that you dealing with, I'm not your average jabroni." He says, then taking a purple pinwheel out of his pocket.

"I'm like a big purple pinwheel Rock, so go ahead and blow me." He continues, blowing the pinwheel.

"Oh my god." Aly cracks up.

"And you're electrifying yes, but hang with me that's just absurd. See now you got to tell your family that you just got schooled by Barney's turd. Oh no no no, wait wait wait wait. That's your material, you can have your joke back. Just don't go racing to Witch Mountain Rock, 'cause your mountain is Brokeback. Oh no no no no no, wait wait wait. The Rock's new movie, well it's nothing like Walking Tall. He spends the movie in a bowling alley polishing my balls."

"Pffft."

"The people's champ? He's never with the people, Rock your words are seethrough. You imitate me everytime you leave, for seven years we couldn't see you. And and and...and is it Rock or is it Dwayne? Pick a side, come on son. If I was you I'd stick with Rock, 'cause Dwayne ain't got a Johnson. And you'll see me at Wrestlemania, well then I'll make sure not to miss it. But you ain't gonna whip my candy ass, dude I make sure you kiss it. You're the Wrestlemania host Rock, that's your role...know it. You tell these people here that you love them, I'm here every week to show it."

"Niiiiice."

"That's called a first round knockout, and now you know that I'm not playing. Run your mouth all you want dude, it doesn't matter what you're saying." He finishes, putting the mic down and leaving the ring and heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"That was good." I laugh.

"He's still got the rapper in him, that was awesome." Aly adds and I nod in agreement.

Then the camera goes over to Cole and Josh, Cole announcing he's going to interview Jerry in and be professional about it. Then they show a picture of what Morrison did at Elimination Chamber last night, scaling the top of the dome of the chamber. After that they play the countdown of the 2/21/11 surprise, then a commercial. After coming back from the commercial they play the slam of the week, which was what Punk did to Morrison with the spray in his eyes. After that, Morrison comes limping out..clearly still in a great deal of pain.

"He's an idiot."

After he gets into the ring, Punk's music plays and he walks out. He too has all he can do to walk out, let alone kneel down on the stage like he always does. He too limps down the ramp like Morrison.

"He's an idiot too."

"Yup."

The match starts, and they move around like they're not hurt. But Punk kept going after the injured leg of Morrison. In the end of the match though, Punk wins with the GTS. The ref raises his hand and then he leans against the ropes, asking for a mic.

"Randall! Randall Keith Orton, where are you at?"

"Oh jeez, dude you are asking for it now."

"I'm right here! I'm standing right here in the middle of my ring. And I...have decided...to give my new Nexus the night off. I promise you, this is not a setup. People make decisions, that affect other people's lives day in and day out. These people decided today, to buy a ticket to see me!"

"Don't lie to yourself. Nobody really likes you."

"September 7th, 2008...Randall you decided to punt me in the skull. Rendering me unable to defend my World Heavyweight Championship. A few twists and turns aside, and that leads us to today. Right here right now. And you have the most important decision of your life to make. See the...the bright lights of Wrestlemania Randall, are not in your future. Just...walk...away. You don't deserve to be at Wrestlemania. And it's up to you to decide why. And it's either going to be because you're too crippled to compete, because I am going to finish what you started. Or...or Wrestlemania's not in your future because you actually care about your physical well being. 'Cause I'm gonna hurt you, if you show up to Monday Night Raw next week. So just...walk...away."

"Watch, Randy will pop up from nowhere and kick his ass."

"Just walk away, Randall. If you don't...if you show up next week to Monday Night Raw, I will turn you upside down. I will pour your heart out onto the mat." Punk finishes, looking to the side and the camera pans over to reveal Randy sliding in and he attacks him.

"Told you."

Punk avoids an RKO, sliding out of the ring, and crawling backwards up the ramp. Nexus comes running out to help.

"Well he lied...doesn't look like he let Nexus have the night off."

"He's a wuss."

Nexus tries to go after Randy but Punk holds them back. It becomes a staredown, until Randy's music plays and the screen fades to a commercial. We come back to the commercial to Ricardo being announced to introduce Del Rio.

"Why can't he go back to Smackdown? Seriously...no one wants him here."

"I know right?"

He pulls up in the usual new car, then makes his way to the ring. On his way to the ring, Kofi runs out and attacks him. Ricardo tries to get involved but that fails. But it turns bad for Kofi, as Del Rio brutally attacks him. Del Rio does walk away after the cross arm breaker, but runs back and shoves him into the ringpost. Mike motions for us to get up and follow him, because he's going to head out soon to say a few things to everyone. We all do so. Aly instantly laces her fingers with Mike's, earning a smile from him. We start heading in the direction of the curtain and as we're walking, the guy that Mike shoved last week takes one look at him and basically runs away. Aly and I both laugh. We wait at the curtain until the commercial break was over, and when it was the tech guy plays Mike's music and we walk out to the usual mix of boos and cheers. He raises up the title for the crowd to see, while Alex points at the Wrestlemania sign. Mike drops the title back onto his shoulder and his music fades, mic in hand. Aly and I both stand off towards the corner.

"Last week you people embarassed yourselves. I watched grown men jump up and down, weeping like little girls over another man. That man was the Rock. Now don't get me wrong...back in 1999 I remember sitting in my dad's livingroom, watching the Rock electrify. I watched him rip apart his opponents verbally. So you could imagine my excitement, when the Rock stood in the middle of the ring and said my name. I was wondering, 'Oh man, what classic line would the Rock say about me'. And then he said it. The Miz absolutely, unquestionably, undoubtedly 100% completely sucks."

Aly and I shake our heads.

"Really? Really, that's the best the Rock can do? One of the greatest talkers in the history of sports entertainment, and that is the best that I suck? I've heard kindergarteners say worse than that! Do you people all think I suck?" He asks and a majority of them cheer.

"Really? Really? Really? Well now I'm a little hurt. Let me...check my tears in the reflection of my championship gold!"

"You tell 'em." Aly laughs quietly.

"You see while the Rock is hosting Wrestlemania, I will be main eventing beating John Cena. And speaking of John Cena, John Cena and the Rock are different in a lot of ways...but they have one thing in common. They are both cultural icons, and you people love them for it. Well let me tell you something, I could care less of what you people think of me. You can sit there and chant that I suck, you can sit there and chante that the Miz is awful, I could care less. And let me take this one step further. It doesn't matter what you people think! Because I am the most must see WWE Champion in the history of this company! Now can you see that?"

"Yes." Aly and I say, nodding in agreement.

"Because I absolutely, unquestionalbly, undoubtedly, completely am aweeeesoooome!" He finishes, but the GM ding rings out through the arena.

"Oh no..."

Aly rolls her eyes and growls a little.

"Can I have your attention please. I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Enough about the Rock, I will deal with him when I'm ready. However, the Rock and Sock connection was a formattable tag team. So tonight, the WWE tag team titles will be defended against you Miz...and your partner tonight...John Cena."

"Oh boy."

"I have a feeling that may not end well."

"Yeah me too."

We head backstage, and I'm stopped before we could get to the room because I was told that I had to get ready for my tag team match with Natalya to go against Eve and Gail.

"You guys go ahead and go in the room." I say to Mike, Aly and Alex.

"I'm waiting for you." Alex shakes his head.

"I'll be fine going out there with just Natalya...you don't need to..."

"Alright. Just be careful." He sighs.

"I will. But I'm sure Natalya won't let anything happen to me, she's got my back."

He nods and kisses me.

"Before I forget, you should hold onto these while I'm out there..." I say, taking off the rings and handing them to him.

"Of course."

I go into the room with all of them, just to get my bag. Then I head out and down to the locker room to get changed. Natalya had met me in the locker room to change herself. During the commercial break, we all headed out to the ring. Natalya and I were standing in the ring looking over at Eve and Gail. I stare down Eve of course. They replay what happened between Eve and myself backstage, until the refs pulled us away from each other. Natalya and I agreed on having her go up against Gail. They instantly locked up with each other, and Natalya had Gail against the ropes. The ref backs her up and I interfere a little bit, Gail turning around to hit me but I jump down and out of the way. Natalya goes to run at Gail, but she sends her out of the ring and out onto the floor. She picks her up, but I go over and shove her away, heading for her myself. I go to do something, but Eve comes around and clotheslines me and stares at me as she backs away.

Gail goes over to Natalya and throws her back into the ring. After an elbow and a kick to the leg, Gail sends Natalya into the corner and runs towards her...and does a jumping clothesline on her. She runs again, but Natalya moves as she jumps onto the ropes. Gail jumps off and covers Natalya going for the pin but Natalya kicks out. Another elbow and another throw into the corner by Gail, followed by another run at Natalya. She gets outside the ropes after a special move and elbows her. When she goes to jump up onto the ropes, I've gained my strength back and pulled her down making her land outside onto the ground. Natalya goes out and picks her up, then repeatedly slams her head onto the side of the ring, before throwing her back in. She then stomps on her, then goes to jump and land on her, but Gail moves out of the way.

Natalya comes over and tags me in, and then Gail tags in Eve. I go right for her and she sends me right into the corner she came from. She elbows me in the face, and I stumble away against the ropes. Eve grabs my arm and throws me into the opposite side, and I come back only to be met by a dropkick by her. I quickly get up and try to hit her and miss, which causes her to come back from the ropes and does a cross body, going for the pin...then I kick out at 1. We both get up and when I turn around, Eve kicks me in the gut which sends me bending over holding it. Then she kicks me in the shoulder drops me to the mat. She turns around and sticks her hand in the air and then does the standing moonsault, going for the pin again. Natalya comes in to try to break up the pin, but Eve gets up and heads for Natalya...making her get out of the ring.

I took advantage of the distraction and kicked Eve's legs our from under her when she turned around. I start to pick up Eve, but I change my mind and cheap shot Gail. Eve goes for the rollup, as Gail gets into the ring, distracting the ref. Natalya comes in to get Eve off of me and when Eve gets up, she drops her to the mat with her arm. She quickly rolls out of the ring and I go for the cover...the ref counting to 3 giving Natalya and I the win. Back in the room Mike, Aly and Alex high five.

"Go Dolce!"

I smirk and stare at Eve, because so far for my fight for that title it's 1 and 0 right now. When we get to the top of the ramp, Natalya grabs my wrist and we raise up our hands and victory. We then head backstage as they show the countdown for 2/21/11. Natalya and I talk and whatnot about how I'm going after the Diva's Championship now, and that I'm now 1 and 0 against Eve. When we get outside the door to the room, we say bye to each other and then I walk in.

"Wooo, way to kick ass Dolce." Aly grins.

I smile triumphantly.

"Thank you...I am now 1 and 0 against her." I say, sitting down on the couch.

Alex laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Now, I don't think tonight can get any better."

"It's still possible, but who knows."

"I'm gonna need my rings back." I smile, looking at Alex.

He smiles and takes them out of his pocket, sliding them onto the right fingers.

After the commercial break, we're met with the countdown still going from earlier. It started on 25 seconds and as it was getting closer to zero, we could hear the crowd counting down with it. The promo video thing plays but it's no longer the promo video really. The door of the old building opens and Undertaker walks out. The lights are out by the ring and then his music plays. Amongst all the smoke on the stage, out walks Undertaker slowly down the ramp.

"Duh, that was obvious."

He stops midramp and a lightning bolt comes from the ceiling and lights up the stage with fire, as he continues his way back down the ramp and gets into the ring.

"Okay, now that was cool."

"Hell yeah."

As soon as he was in the ring, and rolled his eyes back after taking off his hat and rolling them back. But his music soon faded quickly and we hear the sound of Hunter's music.

"DUDE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The crowd goes nuts, and then even more nuts as he emerges onto the stage with the usual bottle of water. He looks up and takes off the sunglasses and stares at Undertaker, while taking off the leather jacket he had on. Then he proceeded to walk down the ramp, still staring at Undertaker.

"Duuuude this is nuts."

He makes his way around the ring and standing outside the ropes. He does his usual ring entrance, then stares back at Undertaker before getting back into the ring. Him and Taker have a staredown and whatnot. After Hunter's music fades, he and Taker keep staring each other down. Hunter walks closer and gets int he face of him, still staring him down. Then he looks up at the Wrestlemania sign, Taker following his gaze.

"I'm almost insulted, Hunter didn't tell us."

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise, like for the whole WWE Universe."

"Still not cool." She laughs.

They then look back at each other where Undertaker scoffs, smiles and shakes his head. He puts his hat back on, still shaking his head and then walks away. But he stops with Hunter still staring at him, and then he suddenly turns and faces Hunter. Taker does his taunting move...dragging his thumb across the neck. Then Hunter proceeds to do his taunt, this is followed by them still staring at each other as the screen fades out.

"Niiiiice."

"I guess the night can get better."

"I guess so."

After the commercial break, they do another Wrestlemania promo, ending with the days left until it. They then replay the confrontation between Hunter and Undertaker. After that Sheamus' music plays and he walks out for his match.

"Keebler Elf."

"Mayo Man."

Then out comes Mark Henry, who doesn't look too happy. In the end Mark did win, beating Sheamus and getting revenge for what happened last week between them. After that, they showed the matchup for the tag team title match before going to another commercial. When we came back from the commercial, there was Daniel Bryan backstage with his girlfriend Gail Kim.

"Ewww."

"Eugh." Aly makes a disgusted face, hiding against Mike.

"You know what, seriously though...you did really good in your match tonight. Even though you did lose to Carly and Natalya..."

"Find something funny do you?" Sheamus asks angrily, walking up to Daniel.

"Hey hey hey, easy there...we weren't laughing at you."

"You know what I find funny? If I just ripped off your head in front of your girlfriend. That'd be hilarious wouldn't it?"

"What's your problem huh?"

Sheamus doesn't respond, instead walks away all frustrated and angry.

"Ooookay then." I say.

After that, we go back to Cole and Josh. They then show the first inductee into the Hall Of Fame. Then they show the latest inductee, Hacksaw Jim Duggan. As we go back to the ring, Cole is talking and getting into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen, to one hall of famer to another. Because in just a few moments I am going to interview Jerry 'The King' Lawler."

We roll our eyes.

"Now those of you who think that Jerry and I may fight, that's not gonna happen. Because the general manager has ruled, that if we touch one another we'll both be terminated. But what I'm going to do is be the bigger man here. Let bygones be bygones, because I am indeed an journalist. And despite what Jerry Lawler has said to me over the years, I'm going to conduct a professional interview because I am indeed the voice of the WWE. Beside Mr. McMahon in his early days, I'm better than Gordon Solie ever was. I'm better than Gorilla Monsoon. I'm surely better than Jim Ross, and I am indeed better than Jerry 'The King' Lawler."

"I don't think he's better than JR, but nice try."

"So ladies and gentlemen, many of you may not know this but I am indeed a former war correspondent and an award winning broadcast journalist. So up next I'm going to put those journalist skills...well onstage here tonight because I am going to interview Jerry Lawler. And all I can ask of you...is your attention please." He finishes and the screen fades.

"I don't think I'm give that my attention." Aly remarks.

After the commercial, we're back to Cole in the ring, where he introduces Jerry. He walks out and gets into the ring as Cole is clapping. We didn't really want to pay attention to this, so we ignored the tv for a while, that is until the stagehand came and knocked on the door, telling Mike that he had to get ready for his match which was coming up soon. Aly sighs a little as Mike pulls away to go change. As we wait we watch what unfold between Jerry and Cole. Cole is now at the announcer desk and Jerry calls him a coward. Cole takes off the headset and his suit jacket, followed by arguing with Jerry. Then he takes his cup from the table and throws water in Jerry's face. When Jerry went to go after Cole, he ran away scared.

"Niiiice."

"You know, I hope that Wrestlemania challenge Jerry issued to Cole actually happens...that would be something to see at Wrestlemania."

"True."

"I mean can you actually see Michael Cole in the ring...competing?"

"Not really."

Eventually Mike comes back, and then we all get up and follow him down the hall to the curtain. As we're walking, all of Corre goes out instead of just Slater and Gabriel. They get into the ring and wait for us to come out. Mike's music plays and we all walk out and down the ramp. We stop at the bottom of the ramp and wait, and then John's music plays. We stand ringside with Alex, while Mike is in the ring as John slides in and does his ring entrance.

"Mike looks kind of pissed." I say to Aly as we see Mike glare angrily at Gabriel.

"We head a run-in with Gabriel last night after you and Alex left us." She explains.

"Ah, wasn't too bad I hope."

"Well he basically said that Mike and I being married wasn't going to stop him from coming after me once the restraining order gets lifted."

"The nerve of him. Well at least tonight Mike gets to teach him a lesson."

"I know. He probably would have went after him last night if I hadn't been holding onto him."

"Right. Too bad this isn't a 6-man tag team match. Alex would love to go after Wade...even though he hasn't done anything or said anything recently to us."

"Yeah."

"But don't you have the very uncomfortable feeling right now? I know I do."

"I've been trying to ignore it."

The ref raises up the tag titles, and then John's music fades. Mike takes off his shirt and

hands it to Aly, before looking inbetween Corre and John. Gabriel decides to let Slater go first and Mike tells John to get out of the ring and to watch and learn. The bell rings and the match starts. Gabriel and Slater strategize, then Slater and Mike circle each other. Mike and him lock up, and Mike immediately picks Slater up and drops him to the mat. He keeps his arms around Slater's neck until he counters and grabs Mike's arm and twists it. Mike counters doing many small moves and flips Slater onto his back. Slater runs at Mike and he does the same thing, but holding onto the arm. Slater tries to counter, but Mike twists his arm back behind his back. Slater elbows Mike in the side of the head, then goes against the ropes only to be met by Mike knocking him down. Mike kicks him and goes for the pin, but no good since Slater kicked out.

Mike grabs Slater but is distracted by the ref saying something about the hair and Slater counters. He hit Mike one last time, before going and tagging in Gabriel. Mike sees and immediately trips him, making his face slam to the mat. He kicks then punches him, then punches him again as he looks over at John briefly. Mike picks Gabriel up and goes over to John, holding his hand out for John to tag as they stare. John tags in and he goes after Gabriel now. He throws him into the corner and then into the opposite one...running full speed and then grabbing his head and slamming him to the mat. He goes for the pin, but Gabriel kicks out. John throws Gabriel into the ropes and when he comes back he kicks him in the shoulder. But John retaliates by punching him. He picks him up and then flips him over onto the mat. John looks at Mike, and Mike holds out his hand for the tag...taunting him.

John tags Mike in and he immediately starts going after Gabriel. He throws him into the corner and executes the running corner clothesline, Aly's favorite move. Gabriel stumbles forward on his stomach. Mike looks at John and then gets behind Gabriel and as soon as he gets up, gets him in position for the Skull Crushing Finale and does it. He goes for the pin and stares at Slater who backs away from stopping the pin. The ref counts to 3, Mike and John are the new tag team champions.

"Oh my god." Aly and I stare in disbelief.

John can't believe it himself, and he gets the other title and gets into the ring..posing on the turnbuckle like Mike is. The celebration soon ends when Wade decides to open his big mouth.

"Hold it right there!"

"Effing jerk." Aly growls and I glower at him.

"Hold everything. The Corre have decided, that we want to invoke our rematch clause for the WWE Tag Team titles. And once more, we want to invoke them right now!"

"JERK!"

Then the GM dings in, and Josh goes up to read the email.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the anonymous Raw general manager says...ring the bell!"

The bell rings again and the ref takes away the tag team titles from John and Mike.

"That feeling is back." Aly mumbles to me.

"Wade and his big mouth...ruins everything..."

"Yeah...stupid jerk."

We did go to another commercial, during that time Mike had control over the match against Gabriel. When we came back he still did. Gabriel gets up, but Mike sends him crashing down once more. He keeps twisting the arm of Gabriel, even when he gets up. Mike goes over and tags in John, but Gabriel scurries away quickly and tags in Slater. The crowd chants for John ash he and Slater go against each other. Slater has control of the match until John was sent against the ropes. John did a cross body and picked Slater up, going over to Mike and tagging him in. Mike kicks him as John holds Slater there, then John slaps him across the chest before exiting the ring. Mike does it as well, then tries to send Slater to the ropes but gets it countered and he goes instead. Mike comes back and kicks Slater in the shoulder. The ref is distracted and Ezekiel gets involved by grabbing Mike's feet and tripping him.

"HEY!" Aly yells.

Alex jumps up trying to tell the ref what happened, getting him distracted so Slater just wails on Mike as much as he can. Then he runs and kicks Mike out of the ring, bu the rest of Corre. Alex tries to go and help but Ezekiel and Wade block his way, staring him down as Mike rolls about on the floor behind them. The ref is still distracted and Gabriel takes this chance to go and kick Mike in the face, then repeatedly punching him as the ref is distracted still. The ref turns around and Slater tags in Gabriel...this giving Gabriel the free reign to do what he wants to Mike. He jumps and makes his fits land on his back. He rolls him into the ring and goes for the cover, Mike kicking out. Gabriel punches Mike, but Mike gets up instantly and retaliates with a kick to the gut..followed by a punch. He goes to punch him again but Gabriel counters and goes for the pin again...which leads to Mike kicking out. The match was long and grueling, Slater and Gabriel not giving Mike a chance to tag in John. Mike got the tag to John and he was all fired up, taking down Slater.

John did 'you can't see me' and then the five knuckle shuffle. He got Slater up on his shoulders for the AA, but Mike got up from laying on the mat and got behind John, delivering a Skull Crushing Finale to John and Slater. He quickly rolls out of the ring, grabs the title and dashes away with Alex as Slater gets the pin...regaining the titles for him and Gabriel.

"And there's the cause of the bad feeling." Aly sighs.

I shake my head.

"Let's go..."

She nods and follows me. We get up to Mike and Alex just as Mike drops the title onto his shoulder, and then we all walk backstage.

"Okay Lyssa, that's not what it looked like out there."

She raises her eyebrow and he starts to ramble. She motions for Alex and I to head back to

the room. I nod, but we head in the direction of the locker room so that I can change out of my ring gear.

"Okay Mike, you're rambling. Slow down."

He keeps going and she sighs. She reaches up and pulls him into a kiss, cutting him off in midsentence. She pulls away after a while and stares at him, as he finally opens his eyes.

"Now, calmly tell me what that was out there."

"Actually...you know what, it doesn't really matter. I'm not mad, just...annoyed I guess. I get that this is going to happen more now that you two have a match for Wrestlemania so there's no real point in me being mad. I'm not happy with it...but I get it." She adds before he can say anything.

"I guess all I can say is sorry then..." He comments.

"It's okay." She gives him a small smile.

"Now go get changed."

He nods and they head in the direction of the locker room so he can change. She waits for him outside the locker room, fiddling with her rings and ignoring her surroundings. He eventually comes out, bag in hand and then wraps an arm around her shoulders. She slides hers around his waist and they walk, leaning into him. When they get back to the room, Alex and I are already back and waiting outside the room with our things as well.

"We're ready to go when you are."

"We're ready."

"Alright." I say, and we all head out to the car and head back to the hotel.


	151. House Show: Chile

It's morning, and I'm being lightly shaken.

"Come on Carebear, we have a flight to catch. It's a long one too."

"Noooo..."

Instead of debating with me to get up, Alex pulls the covers off me quickly and picks me up. He then walks over to where my bags were sitting and he sets me on the ground.

"Clothes...now..."

I make a whining noise but do as he says. I grab clothes and whatnot, heading into the bathroom to change. I change into a red top over a grey shirt and jeans. I put on my rings, heart earrings, heart necklace and bracelet. I apply my red eyeshadow, red nail polish, and then Delicious Pout Flavored Lip Gloss. I work on my hair next, curling the ends and then topping everything off with Hypnotic Poison perfume from Dior. I walk out fixing my shirt a bit, before grabbing my shoes and putting them on quickly.

"You can sleep on the plane if you want." Alex says, kissing my forehead.

"Where are we going this time?"

"Chile."

"Wow, that's a new place for us...well maybe for me you and Aly anyway."

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"Bleh, more packing." I say, going over to my bags and organizing everything.

Alex just watches, having done his already before waking me. Meanwhile Mike is up and his things are already packed, and he tries to get Aly up. All his techniques don't see to work, since she doesn't budge. He then leans over and kisses her, to get her to move. She slowly stirs, becoming aware of the feeling of his lips on hers. This causes her to grab him, and pulls him closer and not letting go. She feels him chuckle and she smiles a little. He pulls away and leans his forehead against hers.

"You got to get up, we have a plane to catch."

"Where to?"

"Chile."

"Another first." She comments, stretching.

"There'll be a lot of first visits to places you haven't been."

"True." She nods.

"And if you think about it, a first for you too. Our first trip out of the country as a married couple."

"That's right, it is." He smiles.

"Well I should get changed then." She smiles and yawns.

"Yes, you should." He nods.

"You got to move though." She giggles.

"Just once more..." He says, kissing her briefly before pulling away again and moving.

She looks amused and slides out of bed, grabbing her clothes and changing. Then she goes into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. After she finished both of those things, she walks back out and slips into her shoes. She sits on the floor to re-pack her suitcase and smiles a little as she feels Mike's eyes on her. He watches as she takes things out and repacks them. She finishes and carefully stands up because of the knee brace.

"All done."

"Alright, well let's get going so we're not late for the flight."

"Can't have that."

They grab their suitcases and they head down to the car, meeting Alex and myself there.

"I really hope we don't get stuck by annoying people." Aly comments as we get to the airport and wait for our flight.

"I second that..." I say, yawning.

Mike and Alex agree. Soon our plane arrives and we hear the 'now boarding' announcement. We get up and walk through the gate, and the board the plane...finding our seats. We get situated and don't notice people talking in the seats in front and behind us. I yawn again and get comfortable in my seat, so I can sleep. Alex puts the armrest between our seats up and lifts his arm, silently offering to be my pillow. I scooch over, and lay against him and start to close my eyes. Then from behind me comes an annoying and unwelcome voice. I just groan in frustration, seeing as I just started to fall asleep. Alex rolls his eyes and rubs my back soothingly. I sigh in content, before drifting off...ignoring the annoying and unwelcome voice. Alex smiles down at me and kisses my head gently. In front of us is Mike and Aly, with Aly yawning widely.

"You can sleep if you want."

She digs out her travel pillow and lays it down on his lap before moving the armrest and

laying down. She starts to drift off, that is until she hears an annoying and unwelcome voice from the seats in front of them. She picks her head up a little, glaring.

"Hey, don't worry about them. Just sleep." Mike says, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes soften and she nods a little, laying her head back down and closing her eyes. The flight was long, and after hours of flying we finally landed. Mike and Alex try to wake us. Alex successfully gets me up, but Mike has a little trouble getting Aly up. She clings to her pillow, not wanting to move.

"Lyssa, come on...we've landed."

She groans, but sits up slowly. We all grab our things that we brought onto the plane, and then make our way off and into the airport. We go over to the baggage claim to get our bags. We're leaning against Mike and Alex, still half-asleep. After getting our suitcases and such, we walk out of the airport and to a rental car that was waiting outside for Mike to drive to the hotel. We get to the hotel and check in, taking our stuff up to our rooms.

"So tired..." Aly mumbles, walking into her and Mike's room.

"Going back to sleep." She yawns, kicking off her shoes and flopping on the bed.

"That's okay...the show isn't for a few hours or so...you can sleep as much as you want."

"Good." She mutters, crawling up the bed and diving under the covers.

He chuckles, before sitting next to her. Before he can blink she has him laying flat under the blankets and she crawls on top of him, tucking her head against his neck.

"Comfortable?" He chuckles.

"Yes."

"Didn't want to sleep there on your own...wanted to sleep on me huh?"

"Uh-huh." She giggles quietly.

"You're comfortable..." She adds, mumbling.

"Only you..." He chuckles.

"Of course. No one else gets to experience the comfy-ness of you 'cause you're mine."

"And I'm yours forever."

She lifts her head and smiles at him.

"Just like I'm yours."

"Forever." He smiles.

"Forever." She agrees, brushing her lips against his.

After a bit, she pulls away and goes back to tucking her head against his neck. She dozes off while he plays with her hair. Meanwhile, I stretch out on the bed and mess around on my phone. Alex lays beside me.

"Not tired anymore?"

"Nope."

"Just going to be lazy?"

"Maybe."

"I'm good with that." He says, laying his head on my stomach.

I take my attention off my phone for a second and look at him.

"Comfortable?" I laugh.

"Yes." He grins.

I shake my head amusedly and go back to my phone. Alex ends up dozing off. I look over again and see him sleeping. But since he's laying on my stomach, I can't really move so I just lay there. A few hours later, my alarm goes off and I reach down, shaking Alex gently.

"Alex...time to get up."

He doesn't budge, instead just moves his head to the side. I run my nails down his neck. In a blink of an eye, he's moved so that he's hovering over me.

"You and the nails."

"It works doesn't it?" I giggle.

"It does, but I was comfortable...why wake me up?"

"We have to go soon silly."

"Already? Man..."

"Time flies."

"...too quickly..."

"I know."

"Now, in order for me to get ready...you have to move." I add, giggling.

"Aww..."

"Unless you want us to be late..."

"No." He sighs, getting up.

I get off the bed and just fix a few things up in the bathroom, before walking back out.

"To the car?" Alex asks.

"Yeah to the car."

Alex and I grab what we need and head down to the car. Then the alarm that Mike set, went off and he tries to get Aly up. Like before, she doesn't budge.

"Okay, come on...get up."

She mumbles incoherently.

"We have the show to get to Lyssa...you have to get up."

She sighs and rolls off of him, stretching.

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep when we get back from the show, don't worry."

"I'm alright...I was just in a good dream."

"Really? What about?"

She just shakes her head and slides off the bed, going into the bathroom.

"I'll get you to tell me." He says loud enough for her to hear.

"You can try."

"I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do but it isn't going to work."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess so." She says, coming out.

"Tell me..."

"Nope."

"I will get it out of you...eventually."

"So you think."

"Oh I don't think...I know so."

"Suuuure." Aly goes over and puts her shoes back on.

Mike gets his things together, as she finishes putting her shoes back on.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go." He says, before they head out the door.

"Tell me..."

"Nope."

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me you know."

"You aren't the only stubborn one around here."

"Oh I am not stubborn."

She shrugs as they walk down to the car. She and Mike get in and then we head to the arena. Once there, we walk in and into the usual room.

"So who are you going against tonight?" Aly asks Mike, after we all sit down.

"You're not going to like it."

"...don't tell me..."

"Randy."

"And it's for the title." Alex adds.

Aly sighs and covers her face.

"Well the night just got a whole lot worse..." I comment.

"No kidding." Aly mumbles.

"If it's going to be too much for you, you don't have to come out with us."

"No we're going."

"You sure?"

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that we want to be out there in case you two get

hurt."

"Yeah, I mean Randy is capable of doing anything at the last second." I add.

Aly nods in agreement.

"Especially since he tends to always go after you." I say, looking at Alex and he nods.

"So yeah...we're coming out with you." Aly states firmly.

"Alright."

The show had already started, and we sat around for a while. That is until there was knocking on the door. We all look at each other, because Mike's match isn't until last because it's the main event. I get up to answer it. I open the door to find the usual stagehand at the door and they tell me that I have a match coming up soon..against Eve again. I tell them 'thank you' and then shut the door, walking over to my bag that I'm glad I bring with me all the time just in case.

"Eve again? Niiiice"

"Yeah, boy am I glad I bring this with me just in case. I had no idea this was happening."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back..." I say, picking up my bag and starting to head out the door.

"I'm coming." Alex hops off the couch.

"You sure?" I ask, stopping in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well we'll see you guys after the match." I say to Aly and Mike, as Alex and I leave.

"Have fun!"

"I will!" I shout back, and we head down the hall to the locker room.

"Alone time..." Mike comments.

She laughs.

"Can never get enough of this." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can tell."

"You can't deny that you don't love this too."

"I didn't say I don't."

"I know, I'm just saying..."

"Right."

"The night will be over before you know it, and you can go back to sleep."

"I'm good now."

"Alright, since you're awake now, tell me..."

"No." She laughs.

"You're gonna tell me."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"Uh no."

"Please?"

"Let me think...no."

He then starts pouting.

"Oh not that..."

Finally he adds in the puppy dog eyes and gets all close to her, leaning his head on her shoulder and looking up at her.

"Noooo..."

He does it even more, making the pout deeper and adding more to the puppy dog eyes.

"Quit!" She laughs and pushes his face away.

"What're you gonna do if I don't?"

"No lipgloss."

"No fair." He says, after gasping.

"Well quit."

"Ohhhh...fine." He says, settling back in his spot on the couch.

"I win."

"For now."

"I'll win later too."

"We'll see about that."

She mimics him teasingly.

"Oh onto the mimicing now are we?"

She laughs.

"My mimicing skills are better though..." He mumbles jokingly.

She mimcs him again, giggling. Then he starts mimicing her, and it becomes a mimic game. She breaks the game by reaching for a drink she stashed in her bag.

"I win."

"I was thirsty." She shrugs.

"I still win." He smiles triumphantly.

"Whatever floats your boat babe."

In the meantime, I'm just coming out of the locker room all ready for match.

"I guess I should get used to all this competing...since I am going after the title."

"Yeah, you'll probably be pretty busy."

"As long as I get to hurt her, I think I'll be okay."

Alex chuckles.

"And if you want to serve as a distraction out there, you're more than welcome to."

"Oh I will." He smirks.

We head down to the curtain, and wait as Eve goes out first. After her music fades, mine plays and I walk out with Alex.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley...Carly!" Justin announces and gets out of the ring.

I stop at the end of the ramp, in front of the ring and takes the jacket off I had over my top. I hand it to Alex, along with my rings before climbing up onto the side of the ring and do the ring entrance. I pose on the turnbuckle once, before jumping down and smirking at Eve. The bell rings and I step forward, Eve and I getting into a small argument over everything from Alex to the title. That's when she shoves my face, making me stumble away. She comes at me but I kick her instantly and then smack her right across the face. I kick her in the back so she falls into the ropes, and I hold my knee into the back of her neck before letting go. I back up all the way to the ropes, and steady myself. I then run and jump over the ropes, pulling her head down so her neck makes contact with the rope...credit going to Mike for teaching me this. I crawl into the ring and pick her up, elbowing her a couple times. I throw her into the corner and run at her, only to be met by an elbow to the face which made me stumble away. I turn around, only to see Eve on top of the turnbuckle and next thing I know she kicked me in the side of the head...and hard. This made me fall down to the mat and Eve went for the pin. My foot was under the rope, but as soon as I heard two, I quickly put my foot on the bottom rope. But the ref still counted to 3 and saying that Eve won.

Alex gets mad and yells at the ref. He and the ref argue as Eve exits the ring, and I slowly get up shaking my head and holding it. The ref stands by his decision and Alex growls, going over to make sure I'm okay. I manage to stand up, but lean back against the ropes since everything was seeming dizzy. I close my eyes to stop the spinning, and when I open them back up fortunately the spinning stopped.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks, a worried look on his face.

"I'm alright...just got a little dizzy and now my head is killing me...ow."

"Well let's go get you some advil or something and let you lay down."

I just nod slightly and we get out of the ring, and head back up the path and ramp and walk backstage. We quickly stop at the locker room to change before going to the room. We head back to the room, walking in and I groan in pain as I sit down on the couch holding my head.

"You okay?" Aly asks in concern.

"My head is killing me...Eve kicked me in the head...really hard." I say, wincing in pain between words.

She jumps up and grabs an ice bag, advil, and my water, bringing them to me.

"Thanks." I say, grabbing everything.

"You're welcome."

I take the advil first, then put the ice on my head. Alex sits next to me and pulls me gently to lay down. We all sit around and talk quietly and what not until there's another knock on the door.

"That must be for your match Mike."

He nods and Alex looks down at me.

"I think you should stay here."

"I'm going...the advil should kick in soon. After that I won't need to lay down or anything. If it makes you feel any better I'll sit in a chair ringside and you can check on me often."

He sighs.

"Alright but if it keeps bothering you then promise me you'll come back here."

"Promise, you'll see me get up and leave right away if it gets too much for me."

"Okay."

I carefully sit up, so that Alex can go get changed along with Mike. While we wait, I keep the ice bag to my head waiting for the advil to kick in.

"Shortest match of my life."

"Yeah well, we've all had those."

"I would've stayed in the match if it wasn't for the ref counting to 3, even though when I heard 2...I immediately put my foot on the rope."

"He didn't see it? That sucks."

"The ref is blind I tell you. I even had my foot under the bottom rope before I moved it to the rope itself and he didn't even see that either."

"Ass."

The guys come back after getting ready, and open the door. I ditch the ice bag and get up slowly, still waiting for the advil to kick in. Alex walks with me, watching in concern. Aly walks with Mike quietly, her hand in his. We walk to the curtain and as soon as his music plays, we walk out. He raises the title up in the air, before settling it back on his shoulder and we all walk down and get into the ring. As usual Aly goes and sits on one of the corner posts. Mike grabs the mic from Justin and waits a while before talking.

"You are looking at the WWE Champion! Do you understand what I'm saying? Escúcheme!"

Aly raises her eyebrows and then giggles. Then he goes on speaking in Spanish, saying things like rico suave, magnifico, fantastico, and el guapo. Of course ending with saying his catchphrase in spanish as well. My advil kicked in and I'm laughing at Aly because she can't quit giggling. He hands the mic back and walks over to Aly, and almost immediately Randy's music plays and he emerges from the curtain. Immediately her giggling stops and the smile drops off her face. We get out of the ring, as he makes his way down to the ring and gets in. He does his usual stuff in the ring, and then Mike takes off his shirt and hands it to her as he climbs back up and gets into the ring. She then joins me sitting ringside.

"I don't like this." She mumbles, twisting Mike's wedding ring around her thumb since he gave it to her to hold.

"Me neither, let's hope things don't turn out like they always do...I mean this is for the title."

"Yeah.."

The bell rings and they lock up, pushing against each other. Randy pushing Mike into the corner, the ref counting to make him let go. Randy doesn't budge, so the ref has to pull him off instead. He and Mike stare each other down for about a minute, before they refocus and circle again. They lock up once more, but Randy get him in a headlock. He leans back against the ropes and goes running, and running right into Mike knocking him down. He goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out. Randy backs up as Mike stares at him, and then Mike gets back up. They circle a bit again, before Randy looks over at Alex and him backing away showing that he's not going to do anything. They circle and lock up for the 3rd time, Mike getting into another headlock from Randy. Mike manages to push him into the corner, and they have to break the hold. As the ref is trying to get Mike away, he gets in a few good punches to the head until the ref really pushes him away from Randy. Randy turns around and Mike kicks him in the back, then punches him as he gets back up. An Irish Whip reversal into the ropes and when Mike came back once, he missed Randy's clothesline. He came back once more only to have Randy jump on him and punch him repeatedly before stomping on him.

Randy takes his attention off Mike for a moment, to glare at Alex who backed away immediately. He turned back to Mike, and jumped...kneeing him in the head. He goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out. Randy stands behind Mike and holds his head as he hits him in the chest repeatedly before getting him in a headlock. Mike struggles, trying to reach for the ropes. He counters though by grabbing Randy's head and dropping down, making Randy stumble backwards. He kicks him and then tries to send him into the corner, only to have it reversed so he's in the corner now. Randy runs, but is met by a swift elbow to the face by Mike. Then Randy wails on him with every punch he can get, including stomps. He grabs his legs and pulls him away, stomping on his chest twice. Mike gets up and uses the ropres for support. As soon as he gets up, Randy uppercuts him, and another rope reversal, where Mike hopes thar Randy will come back so he can hit him. Instead Randy holds onto the ropes and when Mike runs at him, Randy elbows him in the face. The ref is distracted with Mike, so Alex jumps up and grabs Randy's head...dropping down so Randy's neck hits the top rope.

Mike goes over and repeatedly stomps on Randy until the ref pulls him off.

"Get off me, get off me, get off me. I'm the champion, I'm the champion." He says to the ref.

He starts arguing with the ref, before going back over to Randy and picks him up. He tries to throw Randy onto the turnbuckle face first, but Randy blocks it and does the same thing to Mike. And Irish Whip reversal into the opposite corner, Randy coming back and dropping Mike to the mat. Mike starts getting up and Randy backs up and glares at Mike. Randy runs, but Alex pulls Mike out of the way so Randy hits the top turnbuckle instead. Mike runs over and kicks Randy repeatedly, switching between punches. Randy is leaning down in the corner, the ref distracted with Mike. So Alex gets another cheap shot in and punches Randy in the head and backs away before the ref could see anything. Mike backs up into the opposite corner, waiting for Randy to get up. As soon as he's up, Mike runs and hits Randy with the corner clothesline...Aly's favorite move. Randy falls forward and Mike rushes over for the pin, but no good since Randy kicked out. Mike gets Randy to a sitting position and knees him in the back, pulling on his face and getting him in a headlock. Randy gets up and gets out of it, and headbutts Mike. He punches him and then comes another Irish Whip reversal into the ropes. When Randy comes back, Mike trips him with his knee...Randy keeling over in pain. Mike grabs Randy and then throws him out of the ring.

Again the ref is occupied with Mike, so Alex goes over and starts beating up Randy, running away before the ref could see. Mike gets out of the ring and goes over to Randy and gets him back into the ring. Only so that he's laying on his stomach and his head is hanging over the side. Mike backs up and runs...kneeing him in the head. Randy rolls back into the ring, followed by Mike. He goes for the pin but Randy kicks out. Mike starts throwing punches at Randy until the ref tells him to get off. Mike stomps on him, then punches him...which sends him stumbling into the corner. Randy fires back with a punch of his own, followed by a series of a punch, kick and uppercut. Another go against the ropes and Mike knocks him down again. Randy rolls out of the ring, the ref occupied by Mike again so Alex goes over to Randy again. This time Randy has some strength left and he kicks Alex and slams him against the steel steps. He goes to get back into the ring, but Mike runs and dropkicks him back out. He rolls out and checks on Alex first.

"You alright?" We hear him yell.

He then goes over to Randy and picks him up, throwing him back into the ring. He climbs to the top rope in the corner and stands up. Randy gets up and then Mike jumps hitting him on the back. He goes for the pin again, but Randy kicks out. Mike then gets him in another headlock and Randy struggles. He gets up and he stars losing oxygen, but with the clapping gets the strength back. Again he loses oxygen with the sleeper hold. He regains it with the cheering and gets out of the hold, sending Mike into the ropes and getting him in a sleeper. Mike counters and sends Randy into the ropes, grabbing him and trying to lift him up and drop him. It doesn't work and Randy elbows Mike. Mike misses a punch and Randy grabs him, picking him up and dropping him to the mat. Randy sits up and then goes back down...him and Mike slowly getting up. They both get up, Randy meeting a boot to the face by Mike. Mike rolls him over and goes for the pin, but Randy kicks out still. Mike is getting frustrated and he rolls out of the ring and stands outside the ropes. He climbs to the turnbuckle again only to have Randy trip him so he landed in a very bad spot. Randy climbs up and grabs him, supplexing him off the top. He goes for the pin and Mike kicks out.

They're both laying on the mat,until they both get up. Randy goes over and punches him twice, which leads to Mike kicking him and punching him, which leads to Randy uppercutting him. That series happens again a 2nd time. The punches and whatnot go back and forth before Randy just keeps at it and moves away. Mike stumbles and another Irish Whip reversal, leading to Randy kicking Mike in the shoulder. Then Randy gets fired up again, Mike going into the corner only to elbow Randy as he comes closer.

Randy gains momentum though and then goes for the pin. Mike kicks out though, of course. After Randy got up he grabbed Mike putting him in the position for a powerbomb. Alex climbs up onto the side of the ring yelling, causing Randy to let Mike go and go after him. Alex jumps down before Randy could get him. Mike gets up and delivers a backbreaker and neckbreaker combination...one of his signature moves and goes for the pin...Randy kicking out again. Randy gets up and then Mike does. Randy tries and RKO which Mike counters and he goes for a Skull Crushing Finale, but Randy counters that. Randy picks him up and drops him backwards going for the pin again but Mike kicks out. Mike rolls out of the ring and grabs the title starting to walk away. Randy goes after him and obviously brings him back to the ring. Randy turns around to look at Alex and Alex backs away. Randy gets back into the ring only to be met by another signature move by him. Mike goes for the pin but Randy kicks out. Alex slides the title into the ring and Mike grabs it, turning around just as Randy got up...trying to hit him with it. But Randy counters and grabs it himself going to hit Mike with it. The ref takes the title away from Randy, Mike rolling out of the ring and grabbing a chair. As Randy starts to get out of the ring, Mike hits him in the leg with the chair, followed by his head. He goes back into the ring, only to recieve a backbreaker from Randy. Randy then got ready to deliver the RKO to Mike. But Mike counters and pushes Randy away so the ref has to move, Alex hitting Randy in the back with the briefcase. Mike grabs Randy and then delievers the Skull Crushing Finale, getting the pin for the win.

"Oh thank god."

Alex slides into the ring, helping Mike up and raises his hand in victory. Alex then gets out of the ring as Mike stays standing outside the ropes. Mike turns to look at Randy and gets back in along with Alex. They them double team Randy, kicking him repeatedly. Alex gets out and grabs the chair, sliding it in and Mike grabs it. He goes to hit Randy with the chair but that leads to Randy RKOing Alex, followed by Mike.

"Stupid jerk!"

We wait for Randy to leave the ring, before getting in to make sure they're both okay.

"You alright?" We both ask.

They both groan in pain, but nod.

"Come on let's get you out of here."

Aly helps Mike up and I help Alex up. She grabs the title and hands it to Mike and I grab the briefcase. We all get out of the ring and head backstage. We stop by the locker room so they can change.

"Well at least he won, that's all that counts."

"I guess."

"You know I thought this feud with Randy was over since it's John going against Mike at Wrestlemania for the title."

"I know but apparently not."

"Damn Creative."

She nods, sighing. They soon come out from changing, holding their necks from receiving the RKO.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, just making sure."

They nod and we all go back to the room and get our things. Then we head out and back to the hotel. We walk into our rooms once back and on our floor.

"If that's bothering you so much..because I can tell, you know I can help. All you have to do is ask." I say to Alex as he sits down on the bed, holding his neck again.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"And speaking of pain, I see you're feeling better." He adds.

"Yeah." I say, climbing and sitting behind him to massage his neck.

"I know I've said this multiple times before, but you're amazing." He says, sighing in content.

"Back at you." I giggle.

Then I stop and wrap my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Which is one of the many reasons why I'm marrying you."

He smiles and puts a hand on my arms, using his other hand to pick up my left hand and placing a kiss on it.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile.

"You should get changed, I bet you're tired."

"Same goes for you."

He unlocks my arms and helps me off the bed. I grab my pjs and go change while Alex does the same. I come out stretching and yawning, throwing my clothes in my open bag before climbing into bed. Alex kisses me once I curl up against him.

"Night love." He says when he pulls away.

"Night." I smile.

Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room they kick off their shoes, Mike still rubbing his neck.

"Come here." She says softly, sitting on the bed and patting the spot in front of her.

He smiles and walks over, sitting down in front of her. She starts to massage his neck and shoulders.

"You know how much I appreciate this right?"

"I know." She giggles a little.

"You're awesome."

"So are you but you already know that." She laughs.

"Yes, yes I do." He chuckles.

Eventually she stops and slides her arms around his chest, hugging him.

"I love you." She says, smiling.

"I love you too."

She undos her arms and scooches beside him.

"You know, I think I deserve at least some of that lipgloss for behaving tonight." He smirks.

"Hmm...you did...I suppose you can." She says teasingly.

He keeps smirking, before leaning in and sealing his lips with hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and slides onto his lap. He smiles into the kiss, and pulls her closer to him. Finally they pull away.

"Happy?" She laughs lightly.

"Yes, very."

"Good." She smiles and climbs off his lap.

"Now get ready for bed, you've had a long night." She adds.

He nods and they both get changed before sliding into bed.

"Night Lyssa, love you." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Night, love you too."


	152. House Show: Ecuador

I wake up the next morning, to a still sleeping Alex. We have another house show tonight, another busy night. Hopefully I have the night off after what happened last night. But I get out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Alex and go into my bag to get what I need to change and whatnot. I head into the bathroom to do all the usual stuff, then walk out still seeing Alex sleeping and he was hugging a pillow. I laugh to myself and walk over to his side and lightly push him to wake him up. He mumbles incoherently.

"Get up."

"Nooo. You get back into bed."

"I don't think so." I laugh.

All of a sudden he turns, an arm goes around me and I squeal in surprise as he pulls me down so that I'm laying on him.

"Hah." He says triumphantly.

"Let me go."

"Nope."

"Alex..."

"Not letting go."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason you goof."

He shrugs and gives me a cheesy smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I smell Cherry." He mutters.

"Yeah, that's the lip gloss."

He goes to reach for my lips, but I move my head away and put a finger over his lips.

"Uh-uh." I shake my head.

"Awwww."

"First let me go, then get up and change...and I'll think about it."

He does as I ask quickly. I just shake my head amusedly, and go over to my things taking out my computer and turning it on. Then going online, as I hear noises in the bathroom. I laugh to myself and continue with what I'm doing. Alex comes out and puts his clothes away before wrapping himself around me.

"...cherry?"

"Hmmm, I don't know...I didn't have that long to think about it." I say teasingly.

"Carebear..." He whines.

"Torturing you isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But you're gonna close that laptop..." He adds.

"Am I?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes." He states, then closing it himself.

"He-" I start to say but Alex cuts me off with a kiss.

"Wait...the chair isn't such a comfortable place to do this." I say, breaking the kiss.

He takes my laptop and sets it on the table.

"Now you can get up."

I get up and Alex sits on the bed. I climb onto his lap.

"There I'm off the chair."

He smirks and presses his lips to mine. I pull myself closer, well as close as I possibly could after wrapping my arms around him. He grips my hips with his hands and deepens the kiss. Unfortunately, I had to pull away. Couldn't let things get out of hand.

"...just wow..." I say, after being able to breathe.

Alex chuckles.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just let me refocus."

He laughs.

"Next time, warn a girl before you decide to do that."

"But that takes the fun out of it."

"Well yeah, but...oh nevermind I can't argue with that fact."

He laughs again.

"We could always do it again." He smirks.

"No, I don't think so. We almost got carried away that time."

"Darn."

"But after the wedding on the honeymoon, you can go as crazy as you want..."

Another smirk crosses his face.

"Until then, we have to try not to get carried away."

"Right."

"Control those urges." I laugh.

"I'll try." Alex chuckles.

"Alright, you're gonna have to let me go in order for me to move."

"Do I have to?"

"Well that depends, we don't have anywhere to go right now do we?"

"No not really."

"Hmmm, then I guess you don't have to let me go if you don't want to."

"Yay." He grins, nuzzling my neck.

"Don't you get any ideas mister. We have a show tonight."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Another time."

"Like a day off or a vacation."

"Right."

Meanwhile Aly's just woken up, and she looks over to an already woken up Mike...who was looking at her.

"...hi?"

"Morning." He smiles.

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Watching me sleep again?"

"Guilty as charged." He smiles.

She shakes her head in amusement.

"What can I say...you look so cute when you're sleeping.

She blushes a little.

"And you're cute when you blush." He says, leaning over kissing her cheek.

Her cheeks get redder.

"Cut it out Casanova."

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't want to be red all the time." She swats at him.

"But it's cute." He smiles.

"I know you think so but give it a rest for a while." She laughs a little.

"Oh alright." He says, laying back in his spot.

She rolls over and snuggles into him.

"Anything planned for today?" She mumbles.

"No, not until the show."

"Good."

"I suggest we spend the whole day in here today, quality alone time." She adds.

"Sounds good." He agrees.

"Yay." She smiles.

He chuckles, and she giggles.

"How's that knee of yours feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, it better be better otherwise I'd be sad."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sweet." She kisses his cheek.

"If you're feeling better this early, you should be walking around normally in no time."

"I know, I hope so."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"My giant teddy bear/pillow." She adds.

"My protector and knight in shining armor." She continues, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"And always will be." He smiles.

"Of course." She agrees and smiles softly.

They lay there for a while, occasionally talking and whatnot. She leans over and picks up her laptop and gets on it, going throgh her emails and doing things for the July wedding. He leans his head on her shoulder, wataching her as she does those things. She absentmindedly rubs his cheek.

"Having fun?" He asks.

"Mmhmm..."

Then out of nowhere he starts nuzzling her neck.

"No marks." She warns him without looking.

"Awww, that takes out all the fun."

"If we didn't have a show tonight then I wouldn't care."

"Save it for when we dont have any shows to do."

He pouts.

"That's not gonna work..."

"And why not."

"Because I'm not giving in this time."

"Aww..."

"Whining and pouting isn't getting you anywhere. I'm not budging today."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"I know."

After she finished everything on the computer, she shut it off and put it away, turning her

attention to Mike.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" She asks after seeing a look on his face.

"What're you talking about?" He asks all innocently.

"You look like you're ready to attack or something.."

"Attack huh?"

"Yes..."

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont"

"Uh..huh..."

He doesn't do anything for about a couple minutes. But at the last second he attaches his lips to hers. She squeaks a little and then relaxes back into the pillows, drawing him closer. He smirks and his hands move from her sides to her hair. She hums faintly in content before deepening the kiss. She then starts to drag her nails down his neck and back. A giggle escapes her as she feels him growl. She takes her hands away for a moment, and waits before doing it again. He growls again and she can't help giggling.

"You have got to stop doing that..." He mumbles, pulling away for a brief moment.

"Why?"

"It's torture for one thing."

"So? She giggles.

"Do you know what I can do to you? I can torture you even more than you torture me."

"I know."

"Then why tempt me?"

"Because I can?"

"Because you can or because you want to?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Both."

"Well that goes for me too."

She giggles.

"In fact..." He trails off grabbing her hands and pins them to the bed so she can barely move

them, then gets close to her lips but not touching them.

She just stares at him.

"This is what you get...for torturing me..."

Just to mess with him she closes her eyes and turns her head.

"Heyyyy."

She bites back a giggle but keeps still.

"Oh, come onnnnn."

"Uh-uh."

"You know I have free access to the neck of yours right now...it's easier now that your head is turned..."

"No marks." She threatens.

"Then move your head back."

She purses her lips but moves her head, stubbornly keeping her eyes shut.

"Come on, open those eyes."

"Nope."

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Not if you want to get more kisses."

"...but...you...fine..." He says.

"I win." She laughs.

"For now." He says, kissing her once before letting her go and rolling back over into his spot.

She opens her eyes and rolls onto her stomach.

"Another house show tonight...another title match against Randy." He sighs and so does she.

"I'm always worried that one of these days he's really going to hurt you."

"You're not the only one who's worried."

She frowns and bites her lip.

"But, Alex will be there ringside like last night to make sure I win."

"I know."

"I know it's natural instinct to worry and you can't help it. But I'm sure tonight will go fine."

She sighs and nods a little.

"So, do you really want to stay in the hotel room all day?"

"If we can..." She says, peering up at him.

"Well of course we can, I was just wondering because normally you'd not want to stay in the room all day."

"Well we haven't had too much time to ourselves since we got married." She shrugs lightly.

"Well then, we can stay in here up until we have to leave for the show."

She smiles and kisses him lightly and quickly. She goes to lay back in her spot on her stomach, he pulls her over so she's laying on him partially. She shifts so that she's laying on him all the way and leans down to rub her nose against his.

"I love you...so much." He smiles.

"I love you too."

"My goofball." She adds.

He chuckles and she giggles.

"Don't you mean dork?"

"Both."

"Cheeseball, protector, knight in shining armor, Wonder Boy...everything."

"You're my everything." He adds and she kisses him.

"You're my everything too." She says softly.

Then he wraps his arms around her as she lays back down on him. She pauses there for a minut and then lazily beging to lay kisses on the skin she can reach.

"What're you doing?"

"Being affectionate...is that alright?"

"Well duh it's alright." He laughs.

She giggles without stopping the kisses.

"You're having lots of fun with this...I can tell."

She smiles and catch him offguard with an intense kiss. Back in me and Alex's room, we still haven't moved from where we were sitting.

"Are we just gonna sit here like this all day?" I ask.

"No...I was just enjoying holding you." Alex shrugs.

"Uh-huh. I can tell."

He chuckles.

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Hmm, well I am content with sitting right here. Even though I can't torture you with the cherry...because it's all the way over there in my bag." I laugh, pointing behind me.

"Darn." He jokes.

"But I guess I can move..." I trail off.

No." He tightens his arms around me

"That's what I thought." I giggle, kissing him quickly.

He leans back so he's laying on the bed with me laying on top of him.

"You look tired." I comment and he shrugs.

"But you sure did move fast for the lip gloss." I laugh and he smirks.

"What was with the noise in the bathroom?"

"I might've dropped a few things."

"Only you..." I shake my head amusedly.

"But you love me."

"I do. Again, that's why I said yes to marrying you."

"Four months..."

"Which are turning into four long months."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Why can't it come sooner..." I sigh, tucking my head under his chin.

"I know babe, I know." He says, rubbing my back.

"But you know, if you don't think about it...the months will fly by." He adds.

"I can't help but think about it though."

"Speaking of...I need to go look at things for it online..." I add, going to get up.

"No, you can do that later..." He says, keeping his grip on me.

"Alex." I laugh.

"What?"

"Come on. You can snuggle while I do things."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." He says, letting me go and I go over to my computer and bring it back over, sitting on the bed with it.

He lays against my side and drapes one arm across my hips. We all did our own little things in our room, until it was time to get ready for the show. After we all got ready we headed to the arena and when we got there Mike went to get ready for his match for later along with Alex. Aly and I walked into the room and waited for them to come back.

"Ugh, another headache for the night."

I sigh.

"I know. And I just hope I have the night off, my head is still a little sensitive from last night."

"Hopefully."

"I can't wait till we get back in the states. I mean I love traveling worldwide, but it's the long flights that can get annoying."

"Yeah I agree."

Then the door opens and in walks Alex and Mike. They sit down next to us as we wait until the main event match of Mike's. We snuggle up to Mike and Alex. The whole night there wasn't a knock on the door, or anyone calling my name for a match.

"Well looks like I get the night off afterall."

"Good, that was a hard shot you took to the head." Alex says.

"Yeah, it's still a little sensitive."

"Hopefully that gets better soon."

"It shouldn't take too long to get better." Aly adds.

"My head was the same when I got knocked out by Nexus." She explains.

"She's got a point." I continue.

"Yeah." Mike agrees.

"Which is why you'll be taking it easy until that heals." Alex adds.

"I know." I say.

Eventually there's knocking on the door and the stagehand calls for Mike.

"Here we go again." Aly sighs as we all get up.

We walk to the curtain and as soon as Mike's music plays we walk out, doing the usual routine and then getting into the ring. Mike takes the mic from Justin again to talk.

"More Spanish." I laugh.

"Yeah." She giggles.

As soon as his music faded, the crowd booed him.

"Haters..." I sing.

Aly laughs and nods.

"Now is that any way to greet the WWE Champion? Don't you people realize I am the reason you are all here tonight? I am the most must see WWE Champion in the history of this company! Do you understand what I'm saying? Escúcheme! Yo soy magnifico, y fantastico, y el guapo."

Aly can't help but giggle. The crowd starts chanting something, that Mike shakes his head to.

"No no no no. Yo soy el campeon de WWE, porque el Miz...y yo soy...awwwesoooome!"

We clap and smile. He hands the mic back, and then walks back over to Aly. She slides her arms around him.

"You and the foreign languages."

He chuckles.

"Lucky for you, I think it's hot." She says quietly in his ear with a quiet laugh.

"Really? Well maybe I should talk in a different language more often."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I should speak Italian more."

"Even though I can't understand what you're saying...I'm not as fluent in it as you." He comments.

"All the more fun for me." She giggles.

"You're lucky I find you talking in Italian hot as well." He smirks.

She grins and laughs. Soon Randy's music played and he emerged from the curtain. Aly slides down from the ring post and kisses Mike.

"Be careful. I love you."

"I will, love you too."

Aly, me, and Alex get out of the ring. The match ended up the same as last night, Mike winning but trying the chair thing again which ended up both him and Alex getting an RKO.

"Again..." She says to me with a sigh.

"You get Mike, I'll get Alex..." I sigh as well, walking around to get Alex.

"You okay babe?" Aly asks as she reaches Mike.

"..yeah...fine."

She helps him out as I help Alex.

"Now I definately can't wait until we get back to the states."

"Yeah."

We head backstage, and head back to the room while Mike and Alex go and change so that

we can head back to the hotel.


	153. Raw: Buffalo, New York

We're back in the states for Raw, in Buffalo New York and we're all busy getting ready. Aly's finishing up her hair and makeup in the bathroom, while Mike fixes his tie and everything. She comes out while putting her lip gloss on and grabs her shoes with her free hand, sitting on the bed. He looks up after fixing his tie and everything, just as she stands up after putting her shoes on. He smirks and raises an eyebrow, then whistles playfully. She rolls her eyes amusedly and shakes her head.

"You would."

"Of course." He smiles.

"Goof." She remarks as she ducks around him to grab her jacket.

"Ah, but I'm your goof."

"Too true." She turns and gives him a very short and light kiss.

She then puts on her jacket and so does Mikes, then they head out and down to the car. In the meantime I come out of the bathroom and go over to my shoes. I slip them on easily, then go over to grab my jacket.

"You look amazing as always." Alex says, kissing my cheek.

"Well so do you. Purple is a good color for you..even though I do like the blue better."

He chuckles and helps me put on my jacket.

"Right."

"But you look good in any color."

"So do you." He replies and we both grab our things and head down to the car.

Once down to the car, we get in and then we head off to the arena. We pull up and park, grabbing our things and getting out. We walk inside and start heading to the room when we hear Hunter's voice from behind us.

"What, no hello?"

We spin around and then laugh. Both of us go and hug him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back last week?" Aly asks.

"Hey it was supposed to be a surprise for everybody." He shrugs.

"We wouldn't tell anyone."

"Too late now." He chuckles.

"I heard about the knee injury, don't worry you're a strong person...that'll heal in no time." He adds, talking to her.

"I can't complain, it's healing faster than they thought." She shrugs lightly, her left hand reaching up to push her hair out of her face.

"Well I'm happy to hear that."

"I'm just happy to be off the crutches"

"Those things can be a pain, I know."

"Yeah." He nods, leaning into Mike's side.

"So I couldn't help but notice on Raw a few weeks ago...and Cole screaming that you're married?"

All of us laugh.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Still having the wedding in July right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Couldn't wait until then huh?"

Mike and Aly laughs a little and shake their heads.

"And before you ask...no we didn't get married early like them. We're waiting until the actual day." I add.

Hunter laughs. We talk for a little while longer, before Hunter had to go get ready so that after the show started he could go out to address the WWE Universe. We walk to the room and walk inside, sitting down and waiting for the show to start.

"Should be interesting."

"That's for sure."

The show eventually starts and after the introduction to Raw, Hunter's music played and he made his way out and down to the ring. We both watch with interest. He grabs a mic and his music fades, the crowd going nuts chanting his name.

"It's good to see you too. You know, they say that the true test of a man's medal is the test of time. I've done everything...that there is to do here in the WWE. Every accolade, every championship. Defined the Elimination Chamber, defined Hell In The Cell. Thirteen times...thirteen times WWE Champion. With Shawn Michaels, I started D-Generation X."

We both grin at the mantion of DX.

"With Ric Flair, Evolution. I've been hated, I've been loved. I've defeated icons, legends, immortals...done it all. Sixteen years...seems like yesterday, but sixteen years I've seen them all come and I've seen them all go. For sixteen years I've outlasted everybody. Except for one...the deadman, the phenom, the Undertaker!"

"That's going to be a good match." Aly comments.

"I've just heard him referred to as the last outlaw. Not yet, there are two. You see you and I are very much the same deadman. Actually probably a lot more than you know. And when you...you look around in that locker room in the back deadman, I know you see the same thing I do. There are no challenges left really. There is no...big test in front of you. You and I are in the same position. There's only one thing that stands before you. For you it's the streak, and you live year to year 16 and 0, 17 and 0, 18 and 0, it's what keeps you going...that challenge. But the fact is when you look around that locker room, I'm the only true challenge you got left deadman."

"And the truth is when I look around that locker room, the only true challenge I have left is ending the streak. It's the only thing we have left standing in front of us, and it will happen. It will happen at Wrestlemania 27. The biggest event in history. Deadman...you and I will define an era. The iconic, the immortal, the legendary, the last two will meet. And on that night deadman, nothing else will matter. There can be only one. Deadman...at Wrestlemania you have only one thing left and it's the streak. And when it dies, you die. At Wrestlemania I have only one thing left, and it's the streak. And if I can't end it, then I'll die trying." He ends, and then his music plays.

"Yeah that's gonna be a good one."

His music cuts short, as Sheamus' music plays, and he walks out with a grin on his face.

"Oh great, it's Mayo Man."

He walks down the ramp and gets into the ring. But as soon as he does, Hunter kicks him where the sun don't shine.

"Haha!" We point and laugh.

"That's what he gets for putting Hunter out of action."

"Hell yeah. Jerk."

Hunter then walks over to Sheamus and picks him up, throwing him out of the ring and climbing out himself. He basically starts beating him up and gets him over to the announcer's table. He starts taking apart the table as Sheamus is laying on it. He climbs up onto the table and sets up for the pedigree. After waiting a few seconds, he sends Sheamus through the table with the pedigree...his music playing once more.

"That was awesome."

The screen changes to what's going to happen tonight. First we see that Shawn is going to speak out about Hunter going against Undertaker at Wrestlemania.

"Oh cool."

Then we see that Cole is going to answer Jerry about his Wrestlemania challenge. And after that we see that the Rock is going to respond to John's comments last Monday concerning him, before going to a commercial.

"A lot of talking tonight." I comment.

"At least it isn't people we hate." Aly points out.

"Like Edge haha."

"Exactly."

After the commercial we come back to a replay of what happened before the commercial. Then the camera switches to the ring to see refs trying to keep Sheamus steady and on his feet...trying to get him to walk. He stumbles, but is able to make his way near the ring. All of a sudden the GM ding rings out. Jerry goes over to read it.

"What now?" Aly rolls her eyes.

"May I have your...nah, I'm not gonna do it that way. Well...here's what the general manager says. Sheamus...the general manager realizes that you just got attacked by Triple H, but he says that's not his problem. He says you were scheduled to have a match tonight, and you're still gonna have it...against this man."

"Ladies and gentlemen, making his return to Monday Night Raw..."

Then we hear Evan Bourne's music, and he runs out.

"Heyyy! Evan's back!"

The refs roll Sheamus back into the ring as Evan gets back in. The bell rings and Sheamus just isn't any match for Evan considering he's hurt right now. Evan got the pin after doing his signature move Airbourne.

"Haha sucks for Sheamus."

"He so deserved it."

"Ladies and gentlemen...ladies and gentleman, please welcome the voice of the WWE...Michael Cole!"

"Oh boy."

Cole walks out and down the ramp, then around the ring...standing in front of Jerry. And he starts saying things about Wrestlemania, but it goes to a commercial suddenly.

"Oookay..."

When we come back they show a rewind back to last Monday with what happened between Cole and Jerry. We found out that Cole brought Jerry's dead mother into the conversation and that's when Jerry grabbed Cole by the jacket and said that if he ever mentioned his mother again it would be the last thing he'll ever say. Then of course the Wrestlemania challenge.

"Not cool bringing his dead mother into the conversation."

"No. That was too far."

"May I have your attention please! Lawler! Lawler, I want to do this man to man. I want to do this face to face. I want to do this eye to eye, so I suggest that you get off your fat, antiquated butt and get in the ring right now!"

"Whoa this could get real interesting." Aly remarks, raising her eyebrows.

Jerry gets up and gets into the ring.

"I want to remind you, that you cannot strike me or you will be fired. Because over the weekend I had the opportunity to re-read the decree that was handed down by the general manager. Now it implies that if you and I touch one another, we'll both be fired. However in actuality...well it states that if you strike me, YOU'RE fired."

"Gotta love loopholes."

"Right?"

"You think that...that I was intimidated last week? Is that what you think? Did you think I was gonna cower down from your little Wrestlemania challenge? Lawler there is no one, and I mean no one on this earth that has more guts than me. I never ever back down from a fight."

"Really? I seem to recall you running away from Jerry last week."

"Don't forget him backing down from the Rock." Aly adds.

"So my answer to your little...Wrestlemania challenge, is no. Unless you accept two conditions. Jerry Lawler I will face you at Wrestlemania if one...my trainer can be in my corner at Wrestlemania. And two, I get to choose a special guest referee for the match."

Jerry goes to take the mic, but Cole pulls it away from him.

"What do you say?"

"I'll tell you what I say Colesore...yeah, I don't care if you got the Dark Knight, King Kong, Saba Simba and Superman with you. The answer is yes, you're on."

"I think Jerry may end up regretting that..."

"We have our match? We have our match? We got our match for Wrestlemania...yes! Me and King at Wrestlemania! Michael Cole vs Jerry 'The King' Lawler! So now without further ado ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the man who will train me to defeat Jerry Lawler at Wrestlemania. He is a former world champion. He is the all american american, Jack Swagger."

Lispy's music plays and out he walks down to the ring.

"Lispy?"

"Oh my god." I add.

He walks out and gets into the ring, hugging Cole and then protecting Cole by standing in between him and Cole. Then Cole shoves Jerry, yelling at him. Jerry and Swagger stare at each other and then Cole smacks Jerry. This leads to Swagger attacking Jerry, getting him into the ankle lock and Cole's just laughing at him.

"...wow..."

While Jack and Cole were leaving the ring, the showed again that the Rock is going to speak again. Then we go backstage and Randy's heading to the ring for his match before going to a commercial.

"Ugh. Headache. Good thing you don't have to face him." Aly says to Mike.

"I'm glad that's over for tv. The house shows are what get annoying." He replies.

"True." She agrees.

After the commercial we see that next week on Raw Stone Cold is going to be appearing.

"Now that should be interesting."

"Oh yeah. Stone Cold is awesome, he's always been one of my favorites."

"He should make Tough Enough interesting too, seeing as he's the host. Can't wait to watch that."

"Yeah me either."

After the commercial break, we're back at the announcer's table and Cole is spraying and cleaning the headset that Jerry had on. Then he demands to see the footage of the ankle lock again and they play it. Then Cole goes ranting on and on about Jerry and how he's gonna lose at Wrestlemania and whatnot. After that Randy's music plays and he walks out and to the ring. His music fades after he grabs a mic to talk.

"You know, Punk...last week you were right about something. Two and a half years ago when I punted you in the skull, I made the biggest mistake of my career. The mistake that I made, was that I should've kicked you harder."

"That would have been nice." We agree.

"Punk you talk about faith, like it can protect you. Well trust me it won't protect you when I kick you so hard in the head, that I make your neck snap! That I crush your spine and make your permanent residence a rehabilitation facility, where your one and only goal in life is to someday walk again."

"That'd be a good place for him. At least we wouldn't have to put up with his creepiness and stupidity anymore."

"Amen to that."

"You will sip each and every one of your meals from a straw. Life as you know it will be a permanent haze, that you cannot control and the only thing Punk...the only thing that you will have left is the faith that failed you."

"Go for it Randy."

Then of course Punk's music plays and he walks out with the rest of Nexus, and he whispers to each of them.

"You arrogant, but predictable hypocrite. You think I told you not to show up, because I didn't actually want you to show up? And now your ego has landed you here. And while you are going to attempt to put me in a rehab facility, I'm gonna put you in the ground." Punk says to Randy dropping the mic and huddling up with Nexus.

"Yeah right."

Randy drops his mic as well and gets ready for an attack, but as Nexus heads for the ring the GM dings in.

"Please let this be good."

"Let's hope."

"You know what? I don't want to keep stealing the spotlight. Here Josh, you do this one." Cole says.

"Ladies and gentlemen the anonymous Raw general manger says, it appears there's only one way for Randy Orton and CM Punk to settle things...in a match at Wrestlemania!"

"Ooooh."

"He's gonna get his ass kicked big time haha."

"Oh yes."

"Now over the course of the next few weeks, Randy Orton will compete in singles matches against members of the new Nexus. If the Nexus members win, they can legally be in Punk's corner at Wrestlemania. However, if Orton wins the new Nexus member is banned from Wrestlemania. And if Punk or any member of the new Nexus get involved in these matches, I will personally disband the new Nexus."

"HAH!"

"Randy Orton vs Michael McGillicutty starts right now."

"He is going down."

"For sure."

So after McGillicutty got into the ring, the bell rang and the match started. Just like I had predicted Randy destroyed McGillicutty and got the pin to win the match.

"Haha! You're banned from Wrestlemania!"

"Haha!"

Randy looks over at the barely moving McGillicutty, and then stands over him. He immediately backs up into the corner getting ready for the punt.

"Stop stop stop! Randy...Randall Keith Orton, I say you've done enough. You do not want to do this. Nobody wants to see you do this. Randall! I'm telling you, do not punt him in the skull!"

"DO IT!" We yell.

Randy does it anyway and down to the ring runs CM Punk as Randy quickly gets out and goes through the audience, standing on the stairs watching Punk and Otunga stare back at him.

"Two down, two more to go before it's just CM Punk."

"I can't wait."

During Randy's little celebration, Mike says to us that we should get going since he's going out to talk and whatnot. We get up and follow him down the hallway and to the curtain to wait until the commercial break is over to come out. The commercial break was over before we knew it, and Mike's music played after being introduced. We walk out and down the ramp, getting into the ring and Mike grabs a mic. As usual we go over by the corner. Normally Aly would sit on the ring post but forgo it this time because of the length of her dress.

He looks around at all the people in the audience before talking.

"So the Rock is going to respond to John Cena tonight. That's funny, because I called out the Rock last week as well and he's not responding to me. And we all know why, because he knows I'm right. This is no longer the Rock's show. Sure at one point the Rock was the biggest star in the WWE, and then John Cena was the biggest star in the WWE, but let's face the facts. John Cena's days are numbered and the Rock's are over. And they have been for some time. What everyone needs to realize is that I am the biggest star in the WWE. I am the reason you people are here tonight. I am the one the talk shows want. I am the face of this company. And best of all, I am the most must see WWE Champion in the history of this company. Do you see a trend? It's all about me. It always has been about me, and it always will be about me."

We clap and smile.

"Speaking of me...everybody's been asking me about becoming WWE Tag Team Champions with John Cena. Let the record books show, I won the WWE Tag Team Championships, and John Cena lost them. Which is exactly what I wanted to happen. Because this is my show, I'm in the driver's seat. I control what happens around here."

"Pretty much." Aly says quietly.

"So when John Cena...so when John Cena's worrying about the Rock and doing his raps, he should be worrying about one person and one person only. Me, the WWE Champion. But if the Rock and Cena want to go back and forth, and back and forth so be it. I will beat John Cena at Wrestlemania, and then on that very same night I will beat the Rock! Did you hear me correctly? I will beat John Cena at Wrestlemana, and on that very same night I will beat the Rock!"

"Oh boy." Aly and I exchange looks.

"And no one will ever mention them again. Because the only person that anyone will be talking about is me, as the greatest superstar of all time!"

"Ladies and gentlemen get on your feet, and show some respect to the man who in 34 days will main event Wrestlemania!" Alex yells, after Mike finishes.

We clap again.

The crowd has mixed reactions, and then all of a sudden John's music plays and he walks out. Looking at the crowd and then runs down and gets into the ring, getting a mic himself.

"Oh boy..." I mutter.

"Um..not a good feeling about this."

"I have very very very very important news. I know I know I know, just like all of you I'm upset. Because I can't listen to another word that you say! You people shouldn't have to put up with it, and quite frankly you don't even belong talking."

"Rude much?"

"I'm going up there with Alex." I say, walking forward and standing next to him and grabbing his hand.

Aly decides to go stand by Mike, holding onto his arm.

"Because ladies and gentlemen, the Miz well he's not well." John says pulling out a piece of paper that says 'Doctor's Note' on it.

"I have in my posession a doctor's note...as you can see. It diagnoses the Miz with obsessive complulsive disorder. It's something...it's something we all can see. From the first time he got here he's obsessed with everything. He's obsessed with being awesome. But if you reference this medical report you'll find out that he's just average. Strike that he's below average."

"To you maybe." Aly mumbles, watching John with an annoyed look on her face.

"He is obsessed with being must see! Once again if you reference the medical report, you'll realize you need a microscope to see it. And it doesn't stop there, the obsession carries into his home life. He has over 200 cats, he has 1,000 pairs of blue dockers, he's obsessed with blue khaki. He saves his dogs poop bags and according to this he pees in milk jugs."

"Not funny." Aly rolls her eyes.

"But that's only the half of it. And I can't believe the obsessive behavior has rubbed off on you." John says, turning to Alex.

"Because according to this legitimate doctor's note, when you have free time you lock yourself in a closet and eat toilet paper."

I raise and eyebrow, clearly displeased.

"Hahahahaha, you're too funny...you're too funny! But I just realized something. I've just realized exactly why a long time ago, somebody decided to nickname toilet bowls...Johns! 'Cause everything you say Cena, is full of crap." Alex retorts.

We both snicker.

John just stands there like 'wow', and the crowd keeps chanting. John walks around to the other side of Mike.

"Hey did you ever wonder why maybe nobody's taking you seriously as the WWE Champ?" John asks, motioning towards Alex.

We roll our eyes.

"That was awful. I mean, he's actually a pretty sad story. Look at him, he's looking at us right now...sucking in air like a dieing fish. I'll tell you Miz, you know what? You want to be a champion, you want to leave a legacy, you need to start doing it by yourself. I mean come on with all these accomplishments do you really want to look back years from now, and realize you shared your legacy with another man?"

"Don't...actually don't answer that...don't answer that. Um..I'll tell you what..you know what? You want to be must see, you want to be talked about, well let's do somethnig shocking tonight right now. Let's take social media and shake it to it's very foundation. Tonight in front of the world, fire Alex Riley!"

"What?" Aly and I both exclaim.

"Right here, send him walking so Wrestlemania can be the Miz vs John Cena!"

We both give John a look like 'what the hell is your problem?'.

"What's the matter Cena? You scared of A-Ri? Or are you trying to play mind games on me? See unlike you Cena, I'm mentoring the next generation of superstars. I'm secure with myself, and my postion in the WWE. And generously sharing my brilliance with Alex, instead of spending my time hocking merchandise or trying to decide what kind of jorts to wear." Miz insults back.

"Well played..okay then, maybe your shocking announcement can be this. Now the Miz and Alex Riley are co-champions, and to celebrate they're going to move in together. They're gonna buy one of those tandem bikes and ride it to Bed Bath & Beyond to buy some duvets. And every evening they're going to relax with a glass of warm pino noire and watch The Notebook, or reruns of last season's Bachelor."

"Not funny."

"I'll tell you what...you know what...you're working on being a mentor to him. You're trying to train him on how to be a loser, well tonight I'm gonna train you on how to be a man. I want him gone, and I'm gonna help you make the decision. I want a match tonight with Alex Riley. Okay...if I win, Alex Riley no longer works for the Miz. Ohhh yeah, yeah you heard me correct world's worst toilet joke. If you lose, you are fired."

"What the hell!"

"Alex..." I say in worry, looking up at him.

Alex starts to have 2nd thoughts about the match, and he steps back to talk with Mike. Once they come to an agreement on what to do or whatever they step forward again. We start to get extremely worried.

"I told you there was something bad going to happen..." Aly says.

"I accept." Mike states.

"Well alright then, that's shocking! That's won..."

"On one condition. Now, I give you my word that I will not interfere. But if Alex Riley wins, I want to publicly admit that I am the greatest superstar of all time. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm awesooome."

"Have you been in outer space? I've been fired, I've been somebody's slave, I've had water thrown at me, I've been called Barney's turd, a fruity pebble, and everything else...and all you want if I lose this, is for me to call you awesome. I don't kno...okay I'll do it. You got yourself a match."

Then the GM dings in on the matter.

"Oh that's just great."

"And I quote. No offense to Miz or his word, but to ensure there is no outside interference tonight...John Cena vs Alex Riley will take place inside a steel cage."

"WHAT?" Aly and I both yell.

"John...wait one minute...there's one other thing. The only way to win this match tonight, is to escape the cage." Cole finishes and Raw's theme music plays.

At this point both of Aly and myself are muttering angrily in Italian. A bunch of different emotions wash over me, I couldn't take standing there anymore. So I pulled away from Alex, and got out of the ring and started walking back up the ramp to go backstage. Aly shoots a glare at John and goes after me. I make it backstage, but stop and lean against the wall, trying to calm myself down...but nothing's working.

"Oh Dolce." Aly sighs, hugging me.

"Figures, my match is next and I have this to deal with."

"I know I know. Just try to focus on the fact that winning your match will get you that much closer to the title and your chance to kick Eve's ass."

"Take out your anger in the match." She adds.

"Take out every emotion that's coming over me right now in that match...I plan on it. He shouldn't be able to make stipulations like that."

"I agree. All we can do is believe in Alex and hope that it goes his way."

"Hopefully." I say, but now I can feel my eyes starting to water and I close them to try and keep tears that I know are gonna fall away.

She hugs me tightly until Mike and Alex appear. The trying failed, and when I opened my eyes, the tears that I was holding back managed to fall anyway. Alex is there immediately and Aly backs up so he can gather me in his arms. Aly walks over to Mike and suggests to him that they head back to the room, and just give Alex and I the alone time that we need right now. He nods and they slip away.

"I just...I can't even...this can't be happening." I mumble.

"I wish I could say it didn't but it did." Alex sighs, resting his head on mine.

"Mike had to agree to the match. If you lose your job, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You'll be fine. Even if I do that won't keep me from being at your side." He assures me.

"Oh I know that, but all this...it's not fair to either of us. I couldn't even stand out there in front John anymore, that's how bad this is for me. I can't believe him."

"I know love." He sighs again, laying a kiss on the top of my head.

"I feel like punching a wall right now, but should save it for the match."

"Yes you should. Are you going to be alright?"

"In all honesty, I don't know."

"There's not much else I can say...other than I love you." He says as he lifts my face and starts to wipe the tears away.

"I love you too. I guess I should get my thing and get ready."

"Right, but one last thing." He nods and then kisses me gently.

I smile faintly after he pulls away, and then we walk back to the room so I can get my bag. Mike and Aly look up as the door opens.

"Hey...okay?"

"Not really...but saving all these emotions for the match. Prepare to see total chaos out there." I say, grabbing my bag.

"I bet. I'd say good luck but it looks like they'll be the ones needing it."

"You got that right."

"Have fun." Mike says.

"Oh I will. I'll personally take out my aggression and everything on Maryse for you." I say to Mike, then to Aly.

"Go for it." She laughs.

"And you're staying here. Eve's gonna be out there on commentary, and I don't need to see her flirting with you." I say, turning to face Alex.

"Alright." He agrees.

I the walk out of the room and down to the locker room to change so that I could go out during the commercial break.

"Mike, why'd you agree to the match? She's all bent out of shape because of it." Aly asks him.

"She's really upset." Alex adds.

"I'll be surprised if she can focus in this match." Aly continues.

"Unless she does as I suggested and take everything out on the match." She adds.

"I had another one of those not thinking moments...I'll admit that."

Aly sighs.

"Yeah, and look what state of mind she's in. She's worried he's gonna lose. I can't even imagine what she'll be like if that happens."

"I just can't believe John would do this." She shakes her head.

"He's just jealous is all." Mike adds.

"I think its more than that."

"Yeah, he's jealous that I have the WWE Championship and someone to help me keep it, and he doesn't."

"I thought he was better than that but apparently not. He's really disappointed me."

The sound of Eve's music on the tv brought their attention back to screen, and they hear the bell ring. Let's just say I destroyed anyone who decided to go after me. I even eliminated Maryse and she flipped out, trying to get back into the ring.

"Haha Frenchie!"

In the end I obviously won, but after my hand was raised in victory, Eve left commentary and slid into the ring and got into my face. They see me arguing with her, and next thing they know she slaps me. That just really set me off, and you could see how angry I was when the camera zoomed in on my face.

"Oh shit, bye Eve!"

I then kick her so she bends over holding her gut, then slam her to the mat face first. I stare down at her, before getting out of the ring and walking back up the ramp.

"Try and mess with me again!" The camera captures as I stand at the top of the ramp, before disappearing backstage.

"I'm going to go meet her at the locker room, I'll be back." Aly says, getting up.

"Be careful." Mike adds.

"I will." She kisses him quickly before leaving.

When I get back to the locker room, I see her standing outside the door.

"Way to kick some ass." She smiles.

"I needed to get it out. Eve really pushed me out there, she had what I did to her coming."

"Of course."

"I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before though...that's a new angry side of you that I've never seen before." She adds.

"She messed with Alex. Nobody does that and gets away with it if I can help it. Not to mention I was already angry from you know what."

"Yeah I know." She sighs.

"But I should go change, I'll be back out."

"Alright."

It doesn't take me that long to change, and when I come back out with my bag in hand, we start heading back to the room.

"And here I thought tonight was going to be a good night." Aly comments.

"Right? Night from hell...again."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well well well, look who's going to be without her soon to be husband on Raw after tonight." We hear Ted's voice emerge from behind us as we're walking.

I growl and Aly winces.

"Why do you freaking care? It's not like you can do anything...restraining order remember?" I say, turning around.

"But he won't be around to protect you." Ted says.

"And what makes you say that?"

"He'll be fired and-" Ted continues but is cut off by me full out decking him.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again...and if you come near me again I'll do more than deck you in that pretty little face of yours." I say angrily, holding my hand after hitting him.

He kneeling on the ground, holding hs face. Aly walks over and smacks him before we walk away.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, my hand's going to be fine. Just hurts a bit."

"We'll get some ice for it when we get to the room."

I nod, and we get back to the room fairly quickly. We walk in and I sit down still somewhat angry. Aly goes and fixes a bag of ice, handing it to me.

"What happened?" Mike and Alex ask.

"Ted started saying stuff about Alex and she lost it and full out decked him." Aly answers.

I just sigh, trying to calm myself down because being this angry isn't really good for me along with holding the ice on my hand. Alex snakes his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I turn and just lay my head on his shoulder, starting to space out but being well aware of my surroundings.

"Ted was the only one you ran into? Normally if you two run into stalkers it happens in multiples." Mike says to Aly.

"I know, I guess we got lucky."

"They must be staying on their own shows. Most of them being on Smackdown."

"Good, they need to stay there."

"Indeed they do."

The Rock did his little thing, but only via satellite from his home. We didn't pay attention to that, then after the commercial a video played about Shawn talking about Hunter going against the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. During that the stagehand came and told Alex to get ready for his match. I come out of my daze and frown.

"Alright, I have to go get ready. But once I'm done, I'll come right back for you okay?" Alex asks me.

"Okay."

I lift my head up, and then scooch over back onto the couch and off his lap. He gets up and grabs his bag, leaving for the locker room. Mike gets up as well.

"I'll be back, just going to get a drink from catering."

"Alright."

Then he leaves, and it's just Aly and me in the room, of course it being silent. She moves over to sit on the same couch as me.

"I just really have a bad feeling about this. I just hope I'm wrong." I say, worry being heard in my voice.

"I really wish I could reassure you but I'm getting the same feeling." She sighs.

Then we hear Daniel Bryan's music playing on the tv and he comes out for a match. But we see that Mike comes up and attacks him from behind, anger clearly being seen on his face.

"What is he doing?"

"I have no idea."

He keeps attacking him, ending with a skull crushing finale, and he shakes with anger before getting up and grabbing the title and walking away towards commentary.

"Ooookay then."

"Just so you all know, I did that because I can. Welcome to the Miz show! I'm done waiting, lower the cage and start the match!"

That's when Alex pokes his head in and we follow him out to the curtain. After the commercial, the cage was already down and Mike was on commentary for the match. Mike's music plays and we walk out with Alex, Aly and I falling behind and him walking ahead of us. She heads over to commentary where Mike is, while I stop at the cage door with Alex...my hands visibly shaking with nervousness and worry along with the worry that's on my face already. Alex takes my face in his hands.

"I love you and I'll still be here no matter what happens okay?"

I nod.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this, like no joke."

He frowns, knowing that Aly and I have a track record with eerily accurate feelings.

"I'll try to prove it wrong." He says before kissing me gently.

After he pulls away, he gets into the cage and I walk over to commentary and sit in front of the desk. Aly sighs and bites her lip, twisting her rings around her finger. Then once Mike's music fades, John's plays and he walks out. Aly and I clearly not happy to see him at all. He inwardly winces as we glare. The bell rings and Alex immediately goes for climbing out of the cage, but John runs over and stops him and repeatedly hits him after he's back down off the cage. He then throws him onto the adjacent corner, proceeding to slap him on the chest which makes him stumble back to where he was before. We wince.

John then grabs him and supplexes him, which makes Alex cry out in pain. As Alex tries to get up, John kicks him in the gut then picks him up and punches him to the mat. He gets him up again and twists his arm before kneeing him and then picking him up and slamming him down on the mat, which again causes Alex to cry out in pain. I bite my lip, looking worried. Then John just looks at Alex and brushes his hands off, walking over to the cage door to get out. The refs open it, and Mike immediately gets up and rushes over and closes the door on him. John tries to open the door but Mike keeps it shut, this lets Alex get strength back and get up, hitting John. Mike reopens the door and slams it shut so it hits the back on John's head. He then walks back to commentary, sitting down. I look over and give Mike a silently thankful look. He nods, showing me he says 'you're welcome'.

The ref recloses the door as Alex takes advantage of the match and goes on the attack on John. He then picks him up and throws him right into the steel fencing of the cage. He picks him up again and does the same thing a 2nd time. Mike then gets up, his phone in hand and tells Alex to bring John over to him. He pushes John's face against the fencing and Mike puts his phone up to the cage and takes a picture of John. Once he takes it, he laughs and walks back over to the table, sitting down again. Aly can't help but give a little laugh. Alex then picks up John again, attempting to throw him into the side of the cage again, but John blocks it and throws Alex into it instead. Mike gets up again as Alex crawls over to our side of the cage and he takes another phone or something out of his inside pocket of the jacket and slides it into the cage for Alex to take. Mike walks back and sits back down, Alex getting back up and hitting John with whatever it was that Mike gave him.

"Nice...come on..." I mutter quietly.

They both roll around on the mat and Alex starts crawling to the cage door and slowly crawls out. His hand touches the floor, and he's almost out but John gets back up and grabs his legs preventing him from going any further. Mike gets back up and rushes over, grabbing Alex's arm and tries to pull him out. But John overpowers Mike and pulls Alex back inside, making Mike let go.

"No!" I whimper, sitting back in my chair since I jumped up when Alex was crawling out.

John gets Alex in the STF and Alex is tapping out, but it doesn't end the match since the only way to win is to escape the cage. Alex starts fading, the tapping out slowly decreasing and John lets go, only to start climbing the cage. Mike gets up again and rushes around to get a steel chair and goes back over to the ring slamming the chair against the side of the cage to stop John from climbing. John gets down and tries for the other side, Mike rushing over there to stop him as well.

I bite my lip again and Aly bites hers too, still twisting her rings. Alex gets up and gets John sitting on his shoulers, then drops him backwards to the mat. They both roll around on the mat as Mike goes back to the desk. At the time we went to a commercial and when we came back Alex had control of the match. His next move was a dropkick which was successful. John went against the ropes, Alex hoping that he would come back to be met by another dropkick. But John held onto the ropes and Alex missed, jumping and landing on the mat. John then gets fired up and does his 'you can't see me' and then the five knuckle shuffle. John gets Alex on his shoulders for the AA, but Alex is smart and grabs the ropes, then cage and start to climb.

"Go go go." I whisper.

John was standing right next to Alex on the top rope, holding onto the cage. They exchanged hits, trying to knock each other off the rope. Alex gained the advantage and John fell to the mat. Alex start climbing and he's at the top, but he makes a very slow effort, which causes John to get up and start pulling Alex back into the cage.

"No!"

They fight on the top rope, Alex getting to the turnbuckle but John grabs him and slams him face first onto the mat from jumping off the top rope. John picks him up and gives him the AA, then takes the phone that Alex used to hit him with earlier and takes a picture of him laying there on the mat.

"That's my phone. That's my phone!" Mike yells.

John then walks over to the door again and Mike rushes over to keep it closed. That's when I get up and go over to help. Aly goes over and stands nearby just in case. John starts pushing against the door just as hard as Mike and I were. He starts powering his way out and eventually he does get the door open causing Mike and I to let go and John comes out with his feet touching the floor.

"No!" Aly and I both yell.

But as soon as John got out, Mike gave him the Skull Crushing Finale.

I turn and carefully get into the cage to check on Alex. Aly just stands somewhat near the door, looking at John's crumpled form with a mix of anger, disgust and disappointment.

"I knew this was gonna happen..." I say to myself.

"I hate it when we're right." Aly sighs quietly.

Once I get over to Alex, he's already sitting up. He looks up at me and sighs.

"I tried."

"I know...I tried to help Mike keep that door closed, but John was too strong for the both of us I guess."

Alex nods and slowly gets up. Aly and Mike have already headed up the ramp, and waited backstage for Alex and I. We got out of the cage and out by John. He had come to, after receiving the Skull Crushing Finale. He looked up at me, but I just shook my head and Alex and I walked away.

"You alright DC?" Aly asks as we reach Mike and her.

"I'm fine." He nods.

"Good. Can't have my brother getting hurt." She says, giving a small smile.

"You got that right."

"You go get changed and we'll get out of here." Mike says.

We walk off to the room to get our things, as Alex walks off to the locker room to change. As we walk to the room the three of us are talking and don't notice a door open as we pass by.

"You...you cost me the chance at the Diva's title." We hear the all too familar french accent from behind us.

"Yeah, and?" I retort.

"You don't deserve that title, I do."

"Really? You've held it twice...I have yet to hold it"

"How she had it twice is beyond me." Aly says to Mike quietly.

"Look, I am not in the greatest of moods. And if you don't get out of my face, I can do much worse to you than she can." I say pointing to Aly.

"I'd listen, she'll beat the crap out of you." Aly says, nonchalantly.

"Whatever, you're not worth my time. But what I do want to talk about is that." She says, pointing to the wedding band on Mike's finger.

"Yeah and?" Aly raises an eyebrow.

She totally ignores her, only paying attention to Mike.

"Why marry her, when I'm so much better?"

"Let's get one thing straight, you aren't better." Mike says.

"I married her because I'm in love with her and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

Aly looks up at him, smiling softly.

"I'll stand by what I said before...you're a tease. I'm surprised you've lasted this long with Dibiase." He adds.

"So excuse us, we have somewhere to be." Aly says pulling on Mike.

We all turn and continue on our way back to the room.

"Stupid airhead." Aly mutters.

"I've said it before...all that bleaching must've gotten to her brain. Oh wait she don't have one." I laugh.

"Exactly."

Once we got to the room, we walked in and grabbed our things, and just as we got outside the room Alex came back.

"Let's get out of here." Aly comments.

"The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Exactly."

As we start to head out, John stops us and starts to apologize for everything. I just ignore him, burrowing into Alex. Aly however, stops and lets go of Mike to face John.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around us after what happened tonight." She says eerily calm, which is a sign of how mad she is.

"You know how much Alex means to her, and you go do that. You don't even know what that's done to her emotionally do you?"

"Boo I-" He starts to say but he's cut off by Aly smacking him as hard as she possibly can.

"Don't you even DARE call me that right now. You have no idea how unbelievably MAD I am at you."

"Let's go." She says to us, and we head for the doors to leave.

She shakes her hand out as we walk, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation.

"You okay?" Mike asks.

"Yeah. It just stings from smacking him so hard."

We get out to the car, and head back to the hotel...the ride being another one of those silent ones. Once at the hotel, we walked back in and into the elevator...which was a silent ride as well. We stop outside our room and Aly gives both Alex and I hugs. She says goodnight to us and I nod, before we disappear into our rooms. I head right into the bathroom, still not saying a word to take everything off and change. I take longer in the bathroom this time than before. Alex is changed and sitting on the bed waiting for me when I come out. After a while, I did come out but opened the door hesitantly and walked over to put everything with my bag. But I didn't really walk over to the bed right away, I stayed standing over by my bag.

"Come here." Alex says, after frowning.

I reluctantly start moving, but I manage to get myself to walk over and sit down. Alex pulls me into his lap and hugs me to him.

"I know things don't look good right now but they'll get better. You just have to believe, alright?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"I'm still here with you and I always will be." He adds, laying kisses on my skin.

"I know. Just don't expect me to sleep all that well tonight."

"I figured as much." He sighs.

"But might as well try."

He nods and we both lay in our spots.

"Night love." He kisses me gently.

"Night."

Meanwhile in Mike and Aly's room, she rubs her hand and sighs as she goes to grab her pajamas. She changes fairly quickly before climbing into bed and Mike joining her.

"I just can't imagine what she's going through right now. I'm really worried about her."

"I know." Mike sighs.

"You and I both know about that state of depression she got in all those years ago. I'm afraid that's gonna happen again. It started out like how she is right now."

Mike nods.

"Hopefully Alex can keep her out of it." Aly bites her lip.

"I'm sure he can." Mike adds.

"If anyone could, it'd be him." She agrees.

"Exactly, now let's get some rest."

She nods and reaches up to kiss him.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."


	154. Depression

I managed to get to sleep about 2am, but I woke up hours later tossing and turning while having a nightmare. I jolt up breathing heavy, and emotion comes over me suddenly. I put my face in my hands and sit there for a while, before deciding to get up carefully to not wake up a still sleeping Alex. I grab a hoodie from my bag and slip it on along with slippers and head outside onto the balcony for some air, not caring if it's cold or not. I stand out there for a while, just watching the cars go by and whatnot. I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear the door open and close or notice Alex standing next to me. He moves over and slides his arms around me, burying his face in my neck.

"What're you doing out here?" He mumbles.

"I had to get some air."

"You okay?"

I shrug.

"You can tell me..."

"Nightmares." I sigh.

"I wish I could just make them not happen for you, I really do."

"I know you do. I appreciate the thought."

"It's what I'm here for. Now you should come back inside before you catch a cold in this weather. It's not exactly Florida or California weather out here."

"Alright." I let him pull me back inside.

"I'm sure you're still tired.."

"Yeah, I really didn't get to sleep until 2am."

"Come on, back to bed." He says.

"I can't guarantee I'll sleep peacefully."

"I know but you should try." He says, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll will, I'll try." I nod, climbing back into the bed.

Alex climbs in and wraps me in his arms. I try going back to sleep, several times but images just flowed through my mind which caused me to stay awake while laying there, and Alex went back to sleep. I lay there, occasionally drifting off for a but, only to get woken up again. I sigh, and hide my face in the pillow ignoring all surroundings. A few hours later, I did notice Alex get up to get changed for the day but I stayed in bed. Obviously by this time Aly and Mike are up and she sends me a text asking me how I was feeling today. I just looked at my phone and didn't answer...putting back down on the side table. Alex sits beside me.

"Come on, time to get up."

I just shake my head and shift to my other side, looking towards the door, my back to him.

"Carly..." He sighs.

I want to answer him, but I choose not to and continue staring off into space. He rolls me back over.

"I'm not letting you do this." He says firmly.

"Out of bed. Let's go."

"...fine..." I mumble, getting up and going over to my bag, grabbing just any old thing to change into.

"We're going to breakfast." Alex says when I come out.

I nod faintly, before following him out the door and staying mostly silent the whole time. He hugs me to his side as we walk, watching me with a frown. Meanwhile back in Mike and Aly's room, she's sitting on the bed waiting for me to respond to the text, but I never do. She sits crosslegged on the bed, watching her phone while biting her lip and twisting her rings. A half hour passes and still no response.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried...really worried." She looks up with watery eyes.

"What's wrong? She still hasn't answered?"

"No.."

"Okay okay calm down. We'll go in there and see if she's alright."

"...okay..."

She and Mike go over to the door and knock first as always. There's no answer, so she slowly opens the door. They look in to see no one in the room, but they do notice that I had left my phone on the side table.

"See, there's why she hasn't answered you." Mike says, motioning to my phone and she sighs in relief.

"But I think we should call DC and just make sure she's alright."

"Alright." Mike concedes as they shut the door.

She shoots off a text to Alex, asking about me. He answers back 'I don't know to be honest...she's barely talking to me right now'.

"She's not talking." She bites her lip.

"Mike, this is how it gets bad..."

"I know." He says, looking worried.

Her eyes start to mist up again.

"I don't want to see her like that again." She whispers.

"Neither do I." He says, hugging her tightly and she buries her face in his chest.

"It's probably going to take Alex some time to get her out of this. A little later than we expected."

She nods a little.

"We just have to hope he does."

Then a little while later, they hear the door to me and Alex's room shut, and him telling me to talk to him.

"Carly I hate seeing you like this..." Alex sighs.

"Please talk to me."

It just breaks my heart to hear the sadness in his voice, and it takes me everything to keep from tearing up.

"It...it hurts me...to hear you...talk in that tone." I say quietly.

"Well it hurts me to see you like this." Alex reaches for me.

"Blame John for it..."

"Oh I do and believe me, I'll be having a...chat...with him later. My first priority is you."

"I'll get better, I'm fine. I started talking to you didn't I? That's a start."

"It is." He agrees, bringing me close to him and kissing my forehead.

"Because of the nightmares I can't shake what happened last night. It's like my mind doesn't want to forget it happened."

"I know but you shouldn't worry so badly about this. I'll find my way back onto the show

somehow and everything will get better."

"I know, but you know I can't help it. The only thing I'm worried about is you getting sent back to FCW, and then I won't be seeing you for a while until you come back."

"I know babe. But we'd talk on the phone and skype and I'd visit as much as possible. You won't be alone either, Mike and Windy will still be here."

"I know. Damn Creative and their bright ideas."

"Yeah."

"We need a new creative team."

"Yes we do." Alex agrees.

"If I wasn't working as part of the roster, I'd sign right up for the creative team...I'd be coming

up with better ideas than any of them." I laugh.

"I bet you would." Alex chuckles.

"First order of business, make it so that you don't get beat up all the time. Because that makes you look bad."

He shrugs.

"Nothing we can do about it now...but you're right I shouldn't beat myself up over this."

"Exactly." Alex nods, squeezing me gently and kissing my cheek.

"I'm sure Mike and Aly are worried about me, especially Aly since I never answered her text. I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she's okay."

"Good idea."

I get up and walk over to the connecting door, and open it slightly, poking my head in.

"Hey."

Mike looks up and sighs in relief. Aly's got her face buried in his neck and her arms around his chest. I open the door more and walk inside.

"Hey..." I trail off, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pulls away from his neck and wipes her face before looking up and finding me there. She immediately takes her arms from around Mike and hug me.

"I'm okay, sorry for not answering you earlier."

"Its okay but you had me, well both of us, really worried."

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I probably would have been the same if the situations were reversed so I can understand."

She shrugs as she pulls away.

"Right, well I'm better now. Well besides the images running through my mind from last night. Other than that, I'll be okay."

"Good."

"I honestly thought you would end up like you did all those years ago though." She adds.

"It was close but Alex got me out of it." I say.

"If anyone could, he's the one for sure." She laughs lightly.

I smile and agree, Mike sits up behind her.

"We're glad you're okay." He says.

Aly scooches back so that Mike can hug you. I smile as he hugs me.

"What you were doing last night was pretty funny. Tweeting from ringside and all that, I'm sure all the fans went nuts."

"Yeah." He laughs.

"Thought you said you wouldn't interfere in the match...sneaky." I laugh.

"I'm always sneaky." He shrugs.

"Yes he is." Aly agrees.

"You and Alex share that trait all too well with each other."

"I bet." Aly laughs.

Then Alex pokes his head in.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." We all chorus.

"Good, now I'd like to take her back now if you don't mind." He says walking in and wrapping his arms around me.

"Go ahead." Aly giggles as he scoops me up.

He walks through the open doorway, and I wave bye as he shuts the door. She lets out a sigh and lays back against Mike.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just relieved that's all."

"You and I both." He agrees.

She shifts and scooches on top of him, laying in what has become one of her favorite cuddling spots.

"This has become one of your favorite spots to lay hasn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"So what do you want to do? Just lay here all day?"

"Up to you, I don't really care."

"Well I am comfortable..." He trails off.

"Okay." She shrugs a little.

"Maybe in an hour or so we can go do something."

"Sure." She agrees, her braid falling over her shoulder as she moves slightly.

He touches the braid, and studies it for a bit.

"No, I want this down." He says, starting to undo it.

"Heyyy..." She laughs a little.

"I don't want this up, I want it down." He chuckles.

"It takes a while to get my hair in a braid that nice and you just undid all that work."

"But I like your hair when it's down."

"...you're lucky I love you."

"And I love you too." He says, kissing her quickly.

She sits up a little and shakes her hair out before laying back down.

"You know, we've been married for about a month. Time flies."

"That it does, too fast at times."

"Soon I'll be able to take this brace off and get back in the ring."

"And I know you can't wait for that."

"Yeah." She nods.

"But this past month has definately been enjoyable even if I've been injured.

"Especially since you got rid of the crutches."

"Right. Those things were a pain in the ass."

"They looked like they were."

"They were. Like I said before, the worst part was not being able to hold hands and things

with you while I was on them."

"But now we can." He smiles.

She smiles up at him and kisses his jaw.

"Exactly."

"You have no idea how happy that made me, when you didn't need them anymore."

"About as happy as I was." She giggles.

"Maybe a little happier."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, I love you. And two, there are things I can do again, that I couldn't do

while you were on the crutches."

"...like?"

"Well I'd show you but, we're laying down on the bed."

"Ooooookay."

"But let's see if you can guess. What's one thing I do out of nowhere that requires standing

up?"

"Pinning me to walls."

"Exactly that." He smiles.

She gives him an amused look and shakes her head.

"You know you love it."

"Maybe."

"Oh no, I know for a fact that you do."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"And how do you know that hmm?" She shifts to hover over him, her hair falling around them.

"Well let's see, your hands sometimes go right to my hair. That's one way I know."

"And?"

"And, if I don't move closer myself, you do it for me."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I can think of right now."

"Okay smarty."

"If anyone is smarty, it's you."

"Me? Smarty?"

"Yes you."

"Noooo..."

"Yesssss..."

"Prove it." She laughs.

"I don't think I can..."

"Exactly so hah."

"I'll be able to prove it...someday."

She just laughs and sees him eyeing her neck.

"Uh-uh...I see that look. Don't even."

"What?"

"That's the piranha look."

"No it's not."

"Then what is it hmm?"

"Uh..." He trails off, thinking of an answer.

"That's what I thought. Its the piranha look."

"Okay so you got me...but we don't have any shows tonight..."

"...I suppose..."

"Yes." He cheers.

She can't help but laugh.

"Goofball."

"Your goofball."

"Yes, my goofball." She agrees and giggles, rubbing her nose against his.

"But since you're in the mood to be a piranha, you should do so before I change my mind."

Of course as soon as she says that, she ends up pinned to the mattress with a smirking Mike hovering over her.

"Somebody moves quickly."

"Don't want you changing your mind do we?"

"Of course not..."

"Good" He says, then kisses her lips before moving down to her neck.

She bites her lip and reaches up to grip his sides.

"Oh, before I continue...I will keep them coverable." He says, stopping briefly.

She gives a giggle. He smirks, then continues and moves to different spots on her neck once he was done with the previous one. She resumes biting her lip to keep from making noise. He knows she's resisting from making any noise, so he does it even more.

"Evil." She mumbles as best she can while chewing on her lip.

"Love you too." He mumbles against her skin.

He continues and she manages to stay quiet until he hits a particularly sensitive spot, causing her to let out an involuntary moan. He lifts his head up for a brief moment, and he raises an eyebrow while smirking. She turns red.

"What was that?" He teases.

"...shut up..."

"That's a new reaction."

She swats at him, her face still red.

"Well I know where I'm going for now on, when I go piranha on you."

She swats at him again.

"Okay okay I'll stop." He chuckles.

"...hmph..."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head and draws him back down. It seems like he's going to go for her neck

again, but her moves and goes for her lips instead. She slides her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, returning the kiss. After a while he pulls away and leans his forehead against hers.

"Don't want to get too carried away."

"Not like it totally matters but okay."

"Well don't want to get too carried away right at this moment in time anyway."

"If you say so."

"Are you saying you want to get carried away?"

"I don't know, am I?" She says, trying not to laugh.

"The tone of your voice says you do."

"Okay." She giggles.

"But you said no." She adds, shrugging.

"I know, I was just checking."

She shrugs again.

"Maybe some other time..."

"If you say so."

"I think I put you through enough torture for now anyway." He says, rolling over into his spot on the bed.

"Probably true." She says, sitting up and fixing her shirt and hair.

Meanwhile back in me and Alex's room, he's sitting on the bed with me sitting on his lap.

"You know, I was fully capable of walking back in here with you myself."

"You enjoyed it."

"Did I now?"

"Yes" He nods.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that..." I tease.

"Do I have to convince you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm, have on with the convincing then."

Alex kisses my lips and then trails kisses over behind my ear before dipping down to my neck.

"Oh, not that..."

"They'll be coverable." He mumbles.

"They better be."

He chuckles against my skin and goes to work.

"You're evil, you know that right?"

"Uh-huh." He smirks against my neck.

I start looking around the room, trying to act as calm as can be, but of course the trying fails me. Alex chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"And why am I funny?"

"You're trying to be calm and its failing."

"And how do you know it's failing?"

"I can see through you." He chuckles.

"You're not even looking at my face, how can you tell?"

"I just can." He says before returning to what he was doing.

"Uh-huh..." I trail off, then start chewing my lip.

He moves to another spot and works on that one. That spot ended up being a very sensitive spot, and I knew so I tried everything to stop him.

"Uh...I think you proved your point. You can stop now."

"Why? I'm having fun."

"But you proved your point..."

"I'm not done though..."

"What if I say you are?"

Alex then narrows his eyes.

"I think somebody;s being sneaky."

"Who me? Noooo..."

"Uh-huh..." He goes back to that spot again.

"Wait...uh...I need my phone."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"What for?"

"Um..."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No..."

"Then let me finish."

He moves back to the spot, and I start biting the nail of my thumb getting concerned that I may make a reaction that I don't want him to see or hear. He looks at me warily for a second before going to work on the spot. And just like Aly, I had let out an involuntary moan. But immediately after I had covered my mouth with my free hand, and start looking around the room like nothing happened. He pulls back and looks at me, trying not to laugh.

"What was that?"

I just shake my head back and forth, my mouth still covered.

"That was you..." He starts to chuckle.

"...shut up..."

He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I think your point is proven." I say, my face red.

"Yeah."

"Good. Why are you smirking?"

"Because I made you do that and made you blush." Alex says, still smirking.

"Well quit." I say, swatting at him.

He just laughs.

"I love you." He grins.

"Love you too."

After a while, we hear knocking on the door and the sound of John's voice telling me that he wants to talk to me about last night. Alex picks me up and sets me on the bed.

"I'll talk to him, you stay here."

"Don't get hurt." I say.

"I won't, promise."

Alex steps out into the hall and closes the door behind him."

"John..." Alex addresses him.

"Alex. Can I talk to Carly?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I need to talk to her."

"No you don't. You've done enough damage already."

"She couldn't sleep last night, didn't get to sleep until about 2am. Even after that, she had nightmares that kept her up all night. That doesn't even compare to what she went through this morning."

"You're lucky I was able to bring her out of it Cena. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be standing here

right now."

"Bring her out of what?"

"Her depression. She didn't want to get up this morning, let alone talk to me."

John winces.

"Not to mention Mike and Windy were worried about her, because she wasn't talking. She's gone through this before, I got a bit of what it was turning into today. So yeah, talking to her would not be the best idea right now."

"I wouldn't recommend sticking around either because if Windy finds out you're out here, she'll probably come after you." Alex adds.

"Right, um...well tell her that when she's ready to talk to me...to just send me a text or something. I know I have a lot of explaining to do..."

"Whatever." Alex says before going back into the room.

He sits back down on the edge of the bed, and I notice the annoyed look on his face.

"What did he say?" I ask carefully.

"He didn't say much because I wouldn't really let him. Told him that Windy would come after

him if she found out he was here. He said that when you're ready to talk to him to just text him or something because he knows he has a lot of explaining to do."

"Damn right he does."

"I just don't want you to get all depressed again if you talk to him..."

"I won't but thank you for the concern." I kiss his cheek.

"Now, you're the one that needs to calm down. I can see the annoyed look on your face."

He grumbles and I kiss him. I pull back.

"Annoyed now?"

"...no..."

"Good." I smile.

He leans his head against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	155. House Show: Baton Rouge

It's Friday morning, and I wake up to talking in the room. I realize it's Alex, and he's talking on the phone. I can tell he's being as quiet as he can since he thinks I'm still sleeping. But I slowly sit up and stretch, and look at him as he finishes up the phone call. He smiles and gives me a kiss.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"I'm not being sent to FCW."

"...you're not?" I say after a pause.

"Nope." Alex grins.

"WWE's keeping you?"

He nods.

"I just won't be Mike's sidekick anymore. I'll be on my own."

I squeal and practically tackle Alex to the bed.

"Now this makes me feel a lot better than the other day...I'm better than okay...I'm awesome now."

Alex laughs and puts his arms around me.

"I can tell."

"So that means you're competeing tonight."

"Yup."

"Against who?"

"Morrison."

"Oh, Aly will love that you get to beat him up."

"Yeah." He laughs.

"I'm just happy you're not gone, even though they did take you off the roster list. You're not gone and that's all that matters."

"Right."

"I'm definately awake now, I'll be right back." I say, getting up and going over to my bag to grab clothes and whatnot to change into.

Alex changes himself and sprawls out to wait for me. I get dressed in a blue and white spagetti strap silk top and jeans. That was followed by my engagement and promise rings and blue heart earrings, along with a bow pendant. I then painted my nails a light blue, and applied light blue eyeshadow. I finished the makeup and such off with California Kissin' lip gloss. For my hair I just left it down and it it's wavy form. Oh yeah, almost forgot about the varsity jacket that I put on, that's simular to Alex's but it's mine. I come out to put my pjs back into my bag, and I grab my shoes to put them on. He looks up and notices my jacket.

"Hey, wait a second..."

"What?" I say, turning around real quick to face him.

"That's not mine is it?" He asks, eyes on the jacket.

"No, it's mine. I had it made a while back."

A grin crosses his face.

"I like it."

"Of course you do, because it's exactly like yours."

"And my girl is wearing it." He adds.

"Don't you mean your finacee?" I smile.

"Yes that too." He chuckles, taking my hand and pressing a kiss right by my engagement ring.

"You know what's in 22 days?"

"Your birthday."

I look at him with some surprise.

"You thought I didn't know when your birthday was?"

"I had a feeling you did, but I wasn't sure."

"I'd be a horrible fiance if I didn't know that."

"Oh I wouldnt say that, I'd forgive you if you had ever forgotten. I love you too much to call you horrible."

"I love you too." Alex smiles.

"You think Mike and Aly are up? I think they'd want to hear the news about you."

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"I'll go check...if they are up...no coming in and stealing me away like a Tuesday."

"I'm not promising anything." Alex laughs.

"Uh-huh." I smile, and then walking over to the connecting door and knocking.

I get a muffled reply. I turn the knob and open the door, walking in. Aly looks up from laying on Mike.

"Nice jacket." She laughs.

"Thanks haha. Alex thought it was his at first."

"He would."

"But I got awesome news...we don't technically have to be mad at John anymore..."

"I don't know, I'm still kind of peeved. But why?"

"Well, Alex got a call this morning. I woke up to him on the phone. He doesn't have to leave WWE...they've decided to keep him."

"That's great!"

"He's just gonna be on his own, and not Mike's sidekick anymore."

"Good for him."

"He has a match at tonight's show...I know you're gonna be happy about this...both of you are. He's going against Morrison."

"Ooooh." She smiles.

"So yeah, I'm all happy now. Happier than Tuesday...thought I'd come in and tell you the news."

"Thanks for sharing." Mike chuckles.

"So I guess I'll leave you two alone now."

"You do that."

Then I walk back through the door, and close it...leaving them back to being alone.

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about that anymore." Aly says, snuggling back down.

"I know, what a huge relief."

"Mmhmm."

"So any ideas on what you want to do today?"

She shakes her head and shrugs.

"Well I know I do have to go to the gym at one point today."

"Okay."

"But I can do that before we leave for the show."

"True."

"You look comfortable right now, so I don't think moving's an option." He chuckles.

"I'll move if you want but I might need a little motivation..." She giggles.

"Motivation huh?" He smirks.

"Uh-huh..."

"Hmmm, do I want to move or not?" He says, starting to think.

She watches in amusement.

"How about we don't move and I just do this..." He trails off, leaning in and sealing his lips with hers.

She giggles faintly and responds happily. He moves the both of them so that he's hovering over her now. She reaches up and grips his shoulders as the kiss gets deeper. He smirks, and wraps his arms around her...pulling her closer to him. She lets it go a little longer before pulling away for air. He leans his forehead against hers, and looks at her...smiling. She rubs her nose agaisnt his while catching her breath.

"Breathless again?"

"Yes."

"I always have that effect on you."

"You do." She agrees with a soft laugh.

"But that's one of the reasons why you love me."

"Too true." She gives him a short kiss.

"So what do you think? Breakfast?"

"Sure."

"But you're gonna have to get up first, otherwise I can't get up." She adds.

Mike laughs and rolls off to the side, allowing her to get up and go to get dressed. He gets dressed himself, and once they were both dresssed they grabbed thei jackets and headed out for breakfast. It isn't until they get out of the car there he realizes her hoodies says something on the back.

"Does that say what I think it says?"

"I don't know, what does it say?" She giggles.

"It says you love your husband."

"And I do." She smiles.

"And I love you." He smiles back.

She kisses him quickly before they go into the restaurant. Back at the hotel, I decide to sit on

the bed and surf the web on my phone. But a pillow bounces off my head.

"Heyyy!"

Alex snickers.

"You messed up my hair mister."

"Sorry."

"That's okay, it's easy to fix today."

"I like it."

"Well that's because I left it down and in it's wavy form. You're able to play with it easier than when it's up."

He grins.

"True that." He agrees.

"But no matter what I can always play with yours."

"Only because mine's shorter."

"And I like it."

"I know you do." He laughs.

Then my cell rings John's theme, it clearly being him. Alex looks at my phone with a scowl.

"I have to talk to him, I can't keep avoiding him."

Alex sighs.

"I'll be fine..."

"I still don't like it but I'm not going to stop you."

"I'll be back..." I say, getting up and stepping outside and answering my phone.

"Hey."

"Carly." John sighs.

"Sorry for avoiding you all week."

"Don't be, I know I deserved it."

"I have to say I was upset at you, but I forgive you in a way. I'm feeling a lot better than Tuesday...because of the news Alex got."

"Good news I'm assuming."

"Yeah, he's not out of WWE. They've decided to keep him around. He's just not going to be Mike's sidekick anymore...he's on his own now."

"Good for him."

"Yeah, so I can't stay mad since something good came out of all this."

"I'm sorry that it happened the way it did though. I really am."

"I know, but you had to what you had to do."

"Didn't make it any easier."

"Yeah well it's over with, it happened...it's in the past. Alex still isn't too happy though."

John sighs.

"How's Mike and Boo?"

"I'm not sure about Mike, but Aly's still a bit peeved though."

"I think it'll take her longer to forget what happened."

"I'm pretty sure that she's mostly mad because what you did almost put me back into depression." I add.

"I know, Alex told me. I didn't mean to do that to you Carly, I really didn't."

"I know John, I know."

"So we're good?" He asks.

"Yes, we're good."

"You're a brother to me, there's no way I can hate my brother."

"I love you too little sister."

"I know you have a triple threat match with Mike and Punk...be sure to kick CM Sucks butt. He deserves it...even though he'll get what's coming to him at Wrestlemania against Randy."

"I will." John chuckles.

"Alright, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later Car."

"Bye." I say, then hanging up my phone and walking back inside.

"So?" Alex asks.

"He and I are good."

Alex nods.

"Shall we go get breakfast then?"

"Sure." I nod.

Alex gets up and puts his jacket on and his shoes. I grab what I need and we head out.

"Are you sure that's not my jacket?" He asks again, about the varsity jacket of mine.

"Yes Alex, I'm sure." I giggle.

"I had it made to match yours."

"You look good in it."

"Of course you would think so..."

Alex just smiles.

We get to the restaurant, just as Aly and Mike were leaving.

"Would you look at that."

"Nice." Alex laughs.

After breakfast and whatnot, we all were hanging out back at the hotel doing whatever to pass the time. Pretty soon it was time to get going to the show. So we made sure we had everything and made our way out and to the car, heading to the arena.

"Ugh, I can't wait until I get cleared." Aly says as we get to our designated room..

"I bet, how long now?"

"Less than a week I think."

"Well that's not bad."

"I know but I'm antsy."

"You never were the patient one..." I laugh.

"No not really." She laughs.

"But anyway, I'm glad you're still here DC. I don't know what'd I do without my brother being around." You add.

"You'd go nuts." He deadpans, and I smack his arm.

"Love you too Windy." He corrects.

"That's better." I comment, laughing.

"Whipped." Aly snickers.

"Oh, I am not whipped."

"Then what do you call that huh?" She laughs.

"That does not mean I'm whipped."

"Yes it does."

"Nu-uh."

"Argue all you want, it's truuuuuue." Aly sings.

"Whatever you say Windy."

Aly snickers.

"Unfortunately I agree with her." Mike comments.

"Like you have room to talk." Alex retorts.

Mike just puts his hands up defensively. We both laugh.

"Oh be quiet." I tell him.

"I don't have to be quiet."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? You did not just go there with me."

He goes to reply but sees the look on my face.

"Nevermind." Alex mumbles.

"That's what I thought."

"Whiiiiiiipped." Aly sings quietly, giggling.

"Alright, let's go so I don't have to hear her say I'm whipped anymore." Alex says, grabbing my hand and standing up.

I pull him back down.

"Oh chill." Aly laughs.

"I want to get something to drink anyway."

"We'll give you two the room to yourselves, so Mike come with me?" She asks him.

He nods and gets up with her. Then they both head out, and shuts the door behind them.

"Alright, chill out." I say, turning Alex's face to look at me.

"She's only messing with you. It's how she is, you know this." I add.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Let's see if I can take this off your mind." I smile and then kiss him.

It doesn't take him long to react, because I instantly felt him put arms around me and pull me closer. I giggle a little and slide my arms around his neck.

"Whatever you do, stay away from the neck. We don't need what happened Tuesday to happen again." I say, stopping for a brief moment and he chuckles.

"But that was fun..." He adds.

"I know you think so but the marks are still there so no adding to them."

"But that last reaction..."

"Shut it." I say turning red.

"Uh-huh..." He smirks, sealing his lips with mine again.

I give in to the kiss, tugging him down closer. But he had started to deepen the kiss, so I had to hold a grip on him. He chuckles a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask, breaking the kiss again.

"Nothing." He rests his forehead against mine.

"What you have to stop doing is breaking the kiss all the time. No talking..." He adds.

"Oops sorry." I giggle.

"But so demanding..." I add, still giggling.

"Shush." Alex locks our lips together yet again.

After a bit, I decide to use my little trick. I leave my hands in his hair for a while, before moving them down to his neck. I feel him growl a bit. Yet, I still don't stop there. I keep doing it, just to drive him crazy.

"You drive me insane." He says in a growly voice after pulling away from my lips.

"That's always the plan when it comes to what I just did." I smile.

"And you say I'm the sneaky one."

"I know, but I never said that I wasn't..."

He chuckles and kisses me again. He then pulls away, but leans his forehead against mine with his lips lingering extremely close to mine.

"Now who's the sneak?"

"I can drive you insane just as much you can drive me insane. Although, I think I'm better at it." He adds.

"Oh really."

"I think I'm proving it...I can see the look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"Don't play games with me, I can read you like a book."

"No fair." I sigh.

"Love you too." He smiles, pulling back and settling back in his spot on the couch.

I scooch over to cuddle against his side. Then the usual stagehand knocked on the door ruining the moment and told Alex that he should be getting ready for his match against Morrison.

"Come on, I have to get up." He taps my arms that are locked around his waist.

"Awww."

"We can cuddle after the match."

"Well if you put it that way...okay." I say, letting him go.

Alex chuckles and goes to change. While Alex is changing Aly and Mike come back and sit back down on the couch.

"Nice hair..." She comments snickering.

"Oh hush." I say, fixing my hair.

"You had a nice time I can see..." She continues.

She laughs as I swat at her.

"Yeah, your face is a little red there..." Mike teases.

"Shut up." I mutter.

"But messing with you is oh so fun."

"Uh-huh..."

Aly laughs again and lays her legs across Mike's lap, snuggling into his side. Alex comes back and opens the door.

"You coming?" He asks me.

"Yes." I jump up from the couch.

"Have fun, beat him up for me." Aly calls.

"Will do Windy." He says back, as I head out of the door.

"You know...speaking of Morrison, I'm surprised we haven't run into him in the past few

weeks."

"Maybe he decided to back off."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"Maybe he's back to dating Melina..."

"I still don't think he's going to quit yet."

"It's too soon to tell...you may be right, you may be wrong. We'll have to see."

"Yeah." She leans into him, snaking her arms around his chest.

"Who are you facing tonight?"

"Punk and Cena...triple threat for the title."

Aly winces and sighs.

"Since when does the hypocritical CM Sucks deserve a title shot?"

"I don't know." Mike shrugs.

"Stupid Creative." She mumbles.

"Tell me about it, they're allowing Nexus ringside too."

"No way." Aly says, looking at him with worry.

"I'm serious."

She hugs him even tighete, biting her lip.

"I'll be as careful as I can...promise. But I don't want you out there...for your own safety."

"But..."

"Alex isn't even going to be ringside for me since he's not my sidekick anymore...you have to stay here with him and Carly."

She closes her eyes and buries her face in his chest.

"I know things have become harder since I don't have Alex..."

She stays quiet, holding him tightly.

"Hey...look at me..."

She shakes her head.

"...Lyssa..."

She shakes her head again, clinging.

"Lyssa...I'll be fine."

"You don't know that for sure." She mumbles against his chest.

"I know, but I will try very hard. I just don't want you out there because who knows what Nexus will do to you. Otunga is still the only original member left."

"...fine..." She whispers.

"All I know for now is that I'll come back sore...like always."

"I'll be here to help that." She says quietly.

"I know, you always make me feel so much better."

She manages a small smile.

"I love you, remember that."

"I love you too."

"Just think all of this should be done after Wrestlemania."

"Hopefully."

"But then again look at Randy and John's feud..."

"Yeah..."

"But we shouldn't be worrying about it."

"I guess."

After a while, Alex and I come back...him being sore from the match with morrison...which he lost.

"Did you at least bang him up?" Aly asks, trying to joke.

"Yeah, I got him real good a few times." He says, sitting down.

"That's good enough for me."

"Of course Alex cut a promo saying that since he's not Mike's sidekick anymore, that didn't mean he wouldn't be around. Also said that Mike taught him everything he knew. And guess who has a new catchphrase..." I add.

"Oh boy, what kind of catchphrase..."

"It's all about to go A-Ri." I snicker.

Aly can't help but laugh.

"Heyy, it's a good catchphrase." Alex comments.

"You are such a dork."

"My dork." I smile.

"A dork who should finally get the push he deserves now in the business."

"That's true. Good luck to you on that."

"Thank you Windy."

She just smiles a little.

"Anything wrong?" I ask.

"She's worried about my match. I have a title match against Punk and Cena, plus Nexus will be at ringside." Mike answers.

"Nexus? Really? Well that's perfect." I add.

"I know." He sighs.

"At least there's only two of them left. Over the next two weeks all Randy has to do is take them out like he did to McGillicutty Monday and Punk's on his own."

"Right."

"Nothing we can do about the match now though."

"No." Mike nods.

"But like I said to her, before you guys came back...she's going to stay here with you. Only because who knows what Nexus will do."

"Right." I agree.

Aly just makes a face and sighs quietly. Then the door opens again and the stagehand tells me that my match against Eve is coming up soon, and that I have to start getting ready.

"Oooh you're going to have fun." Aly comments, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I always do when it comes to her."

Mike and Alex chuckle.

"I know you do." Aly laughs a little.

"But man, I just sat down...now I got to get back up again."

"At least you have something to do." She points out.

"True...so I'll be back." I say, getting up and grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

"I can't wait for Dolce to get that title and rub it in Eve's face." Aly comments.

"That'll be awesome." Mike laughs.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"All that needs to happen after that, is that you get a title and you both become Champions like Mike and I were." Aly points out.

Alex nods and grins.

"That'd be amazing."

"But of course you'd have to be like back on tv or something, who knows when WWE is gonna put you back on live tv."

"Yeah. For now I'm just happy that I'm still here."

"We're all happy you're still here DC."

"Thanks."

I come back a while later, and poke my head in the door.

"Coming with me?" I ask, looking at Alex.

"Sure." He agrees and gets up.

He heads out the door and shuts it, leaving Aly and Mike alone again. She just stays quiet, holding Mike's left hand and playing with his ring.

"You gonna be okay?" He asks quietly.

"...yeah."

"You sure?"

She nods a little.

"Alright, just making sure..."

"I'll be much better once your match is over and I know you're okay."

He nods, and then kisses her quickly.

"I hate waiting." She sighs, still playing with his ring.

"I know..."

"And I hate not having matches of my own to distract me from this stuff."

"You will hopefully soon enough."

She sighs again and leans into him.

"We can hope that my match can go by quicker than normal."

"I hope so."

"But for now I have to settle for trying to distract myself." She adds.

"I think I can help you with that distraction...for now anyway."

She looks up at him. He smirks, and then leans his forehead against hers with his lips lingering near hers in pure torture for her. She stares back at him and lets go of his hand, snaking one of her hands up under his shirt. He jumps slightly and pulls back, removing her hand from under his shirt.

"Cold...no cold hands under the shirt. What have I told you about that?"

She laughs.

"No more cold hands under the shirt...are we clear?"

"Clear." She giggles.

"Good." He says, going back to how he was before with his forehead against hers and his

lips lingering close to hers.

She tries not to laugh and slides her warmer hand up his shirt instead.

"Distracted yet?"

"Uh-uh."

"Good, then my plan is working." He smirks.

"That was uh-uh as in not really."

"Well, my plan is working a bit. Looks like I have to do more don't I?"

"Yup."

"Well, I know just what to do..." He trails off, looking away for a brief moment and then back at her.

He then puts his lips to hers in hopes for a distraction. She kisses back, laughing a little. He snakes his arms around her, and pulls her closer to him. She pulls her hand from his shirt and slides up onto his lap moving her hands to his hair. He smirks, and settles his hands on my hips...starting to deepen the kiss. Her hands drop from his hair and braces against his chest. Alex and I are on our way back from my match, which I had won but I was sore of course and holding my back. We reach the the door and open it, to reveal what you and Mike are doing.

"Whoa! Sorry!" I say, covering my eyes with my other hand.

She breaks the kiss, hiding in Mike's shoulder while laughing silently.

"Should we come back later?"

"No, it's okay." She says through her giggles.

"You sure now?"

"You killed the moment." Mike says, almost pouting.

"I said sorry." I say, walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"Ow...ow...ow..." I add, while sitting down and then put my back against one of the couch pillows.

"You okay?" Aly frowns, twisting in Mike's lap to look at me while Alex gets me an ice bag.

"I'll be fine. My back's just sore...Eve...ow."

"Stupid girl, she'll get what's coming to her." Aly comments.

Alex gives me the bag and sits on the couch, pulling me so I'm laying on him and not putting pressure on my back.

"At least I won the match."

"That's good." Mike says.

"You'd never guess how she won though, this just amazes me..." Alex comments.

"How?"

"She used my finisher...I didn't even teach her how to do it."

"Nice!" Aly laughs.

"It's called closely observing you silly. I picked up on how to do it." I add.

"Still, that's crazy." Alex insists.

"Well hey, I can do Mike's finisher and he didn't teach me that either. I picked up on that too."

"That's how I picked up Jeff's Swanton." Aly admits.

"We just pay close attention...I just decided to use your finisher now."

"Well you surprised me, that's for sure." Alex says.

"I'm full of surprises...you should know that."

"I'll remember that next time." He laughs.

"You be sure to do that." I laugh.

Aly shifts on Mike's lap, getting more comfortable but looking semi-amused.

"You know, if you keep doing that I may end up falling asleep." I mutter, referring to Alex running his fingers through my hair.

"And?" He chuckles.

"Maybe I don't want to fall asleep..."

"You'd be protesting more if you really wanted to stay awake."

"Uh-huh...suuuure."

Alex chuckles again but doesn't stop running his fingers through my hair. I don't end up completely falling asleep, just dozing on and off, fully aware of what's going on around me. Soon there's another knock on the door, this time for Mike. Aly bites her lip and slowly slides off his lap.

"I'll be as careful as can, alright?"

She nods silently.

"I'll see you after the match." He says, kissing her quickly before getting up.

"Love you." She says quietly as she slides his ring onto her thumb.

"Love you too." He adds, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

She sighs and sinks back into the couch.

"You gonna be alright?" Alex asks.

"I guess."

"I'm sure he'll come back here after the match just fine."

"I know but until I see him myself..." She trails off and then shrugs.

"Right..."

She curls up and lays her head against the arm of the couch, twisting Mike's ring around her

thumb. It was a long wait, but the door opened and in walked Mike, looking sore as can be from the match. Aly shoots up from the couch and carefully wraps herself around him.

"Ow..."

She pulls back.

"Go sit." She says firmly.

He nods, and carefully makes his way over to the couch and sits down, but now without saying 'ow' again.

"Attitude Adjustment by John onto a chair..."

Aly scowls and sits behind Mike, working on his sore spots.

"It's my fault really..."

"Why?"

"I went for a skull crushing finale onto the chair, but he reversed it."

Aly sighs.

"I won though...this was after I won."

"You should know better. I kind of wish you'd been able to pull it off though. He kind of

deserves it."

"He already got one Monday Night right after he escaped the cage..." I mutter, my eyes still closed.

"He deserved that one too."

"Well he and I are on speaking terms now..."

"Doesn't mean I am."

"I know..."

"So excuse me for thinking he deserves a little more for what he's done and what he almost did." Aly says flatly.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just saying..."

"So am I."

"You know, I'm just gonna go get changed..." I say, opening my eyes and getting up and heading out the door.

She sighs and pats Mike's side.

"You should get changed too."

"Awww."

"You can have more at the hotel if you need it. Now go change."

She gently pushes him and he gets up.

"You too DC..." She points at him.

"Going..." He holds his hands up defensively as he gets off the couch.

Then he and Mike leave and head down to the locker room to go change. Aly flops back into the couch, rubbing her temples. The rest of us were getting changed. Mike got back to the room before Alex and myself, only because after Alex changed he walked down to wait for me. She has her eyes closed and don't notice him. She feels the couch sink in next to her, then feels arms around her. She leans into him silently, still rubbing her temples lightly.

"You just want to head out to the car and wait?"

"Doesn't matter." She mumbles softly.

"You look tired anyway, let's go..."

She nods and moves off the couch once her eyes are open. She hands Mike his ring back.

"Thank you." He smiles, putting it back on his finger.

She smiles a litle as he grabs his bag. Then they both hed out and to the car to wait. It isn't long before Alex and I come out. We get into the car, and then we take the silent ride back to the hotel. We get out and Aly gently tugs me back to walk with her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about snapping earlier." She says quietly.

"It's okay, I know you're still peeved about what John did...it's understandable."

She hugs me.

"I shouldn't have lashed at you though and I apologize for that. You know how hard it is for me to control my temper sometimes."

"I know, don't worry...no hard feelings."

"Good." She gives a small sigh and then rubs her forehead.

"You know that I could never be mad at you like that."

"I still felt an apology was best." She shrugs a little as we wait with our men for the elevator.

"Well that's what we do, apologize when we need to or not."

"True."

The elevator dings, and we all walk inside and push the button for our floor. The doors closes and we start heading up. Once on our floor we walk out and down to our rooms.

"Night guys." Mike says to me and Alex, Aly gives a small wave.

"Night." I reply, and we all head into our rooms.


	156. Raw: Dallas, Texas

Another Monday Night, but at least I won't have to worry about Alex and the whole fired thing. WWE decided to keep him around, now let's hope he's able to be on Raw tonight. If now, I can understand but still I hope he still is. We're all ready and meet each other down in the car to head to the show. Once there, we walk in and go to the usual room. But Mike heads down to the locker room to change. I noticed that Alex didn't have any of his things with him as we walked in and sat down on the couches.

"You don't have your things tonight..."

"I don't have a match or anything tonight." He shrugs.

"More like they're not letting you be on tv tonight...right?" I ask, a little disappointment being heard in my voice.

"That is true but its better than being sent down to FCW so I'm not going to complain."

"Yeah true, but I have a shot at the title tonight...and now you can't be ringside for me."

"I know." He sighs.

"I'll go with you." Aly interjects.

"Alright, just as long as I have someone there for support."

"I'm there. Afterall, you were there when I won the title so it's only fitting I be there for you."

"True..."

"At some point tonight I do need to stop by the trainer's office. They're supposed to check my knee out again."

"We will be sure to make that stop. Either sometime before or after my match."

Aly nods.

"Who know, with you feeling better so quickly...you may get the brace off tonight."

"I hope so."

Then Mike walks back in, and sits next to her putting an arm around her. She smiles and leans into him.

"Good luck on your match tonight." Mike says to me.

"Thanks." I say as Alex squeezes me gently.

"I'd be out there with you gor support but if you read my tweet earlier today, I said I was boycotting the show."

"Yeah I know." I reply.

"I know you're going to be a sneak." Aly looks up at him.

"Because you wouldn't be in ring gear if you were boycotting the show." She adds.

"Shhh..." Mike chuckles.

"...sneak..." She mutters, giggling.

He pokes her in the side and she squeals.

"No poking."

"Why?"

"You say no cold hands, I say no poking."

"But poking you is fun."

"For you maybe."

The show eventually starts and it begins with a promo about Hunter, including Undertaker in it. Then showing what Hunter talked about last week. The ring and cheering crowd comes onto the screen, and then we hear the ringing bells signaling Undertaker. Fire emerges from the stage, and the new music of Undertaker plays, then he emerges onto the stage.

"His entrance will always be one of the coolest." Aly comments.

"I don't mean the music, just the fog and stuff. That's so badd ass."

"Don't forget when those lightning bolts come out of the ceiling sometimes."

"Yeah that too."

He slowly makes his way down to the ring, and doing the usual entrance to the ring with raising his hands and making the lights come back on. He climbs into the ring and looks around at the crowd, before walking over and grabbing a mic.

"You never hear him talk very often."

"Too true."

"At Wrestlemania, two legends will collide. Two icons...will do battle. And in the end, there can only be one...last...outlaw. Now, the word on the street...has it that there's many that feel, that this is the year the streak is broken."

"Nooooo, you can't mess with the streak."

"If anyone could mess with the streak though, it would be Hunter."

"Shawn tried to last year...he couldn't beat it."

"I know but who knows, Hunter and Shawn are two different people."

"Right. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"That Father Time and all the battles, and all the wars, and all the injuries are gonna finally catch up to me. And then there are those...who feel...like it's the King of Kings, the Game Triple H...who is the one guy that has what it takes to bring me down and end the streak. Well Triple H, let me remind you and everyone else what's happened at the last two Wrestlemanias. What happened to someone else who thought they had what it took to bring me down, and end the streak. Perhaps the greatest of all time...Shawn Michaels."

"Perhaps true but like I said, they are two different people, shouldn't underestimate one just because the other couldn't."

The screen changes to footage from last year's Wrestlemania, with the match between Shawn and the Undertaker. All the close calls and the numerous tombstones. Of course they had to add dramatic music to the video footage. The footage ended and we returned to Taker in the ring.

"At Wrestlemania...there will be no excuses, no regrets, no disqualifications, no count outs, no rules! Our match at Wrestlemania will be No Holds Barred."

"That makes it even more interesting."

"A match like this, the possibilities of what might happen are endless. But there is one thing, that is ironclad...and that is the end result. It's just like you said Triple H, you end the streak...and I die. Or you die trying! Triple H, at Wrestlemania you will rest...in...peace!"

His music plays, and then the screen changes to what's scheduled to happen tonight. John is going to respond to what Rock said last week, and then of course the return of Stone Cold to Raw.

"I cannot wait to see what Stone Cold does." Aly grins.

"What would be awesome is if he put Cole in his place like Rock did."

"That would be awesome."

Then we see that Randy is getting attacked by Nexus and Punk backstage.

"What the hell is this?"

"Um...looks like an ambush to me."

"Little CM Sucks can't stand the fact that he's gonna be alone come Wrestlemania..."

"I know, what a wimp."

"You managed to put McGillicutty on the shelf. Well where we're gonna send you, is much much worse."

"Much worse for you you mean. Because all you're doing is pissing Randy off even more."

Randy then hits Punk in the head once, before Punk goes crazy on him. Punk picks him up and gets him on his shoulders and delivers a GTS.

"Pick this piece of garbage up, and drag him...to the ring. Now! Pick him up now!"

Otunga and Ryan pick him up, and drag him away to the ring...the screen fading to a commercial.

"I have a feeling their plan is going to backfire on them."

"Yeah, because they pissed Randy off."

"Exactly."

After the commercial, Randy was in the ring with Nexus around him. They continue to attack him, until enough refs slide into the ring to keep them at bay so the match between Randy and Otunga can start. Punk and Ryan leave the ring leaving Otunga and Randy in the ring.

"I hope Randy punts him in the head too."

"I bet he will."

Randy tells the ref to ring the bell, looking pissed off as all hell. The bell rings and of course

Otunga goes right after Randy, trying to keep him down. The ref has to keep pulling him away. He goes for the pin once, but Randy kicks out. In the end though Randy came back to life and RKO'd Otunga, covering him for the win.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Nice."

But of course Mason Ryan came running down to the ring and went right after Randy, kicking him in the face. But after Randy had gotten up he RKO'd Mason Ryan too. Randy backs up and then Punk tries to go after him. But he backs off, glaring at Randy who was glaring right back. He tries again but Randy moves in that direction Punk is going. Then Randy turns and stares at Otunga, then back at Punk. Punk goes running to save Otunga but is too late, since Randy ran and punted him in the head.

"One left."

"Then Punk is on his own."

Punk starts flipping out, glaring at Randy as he backs away. Randy's music plays and they do a replay in slow motion, before going back to the ring. Then we see that Cole is going to

reveal his special guest ref tonight.

"Oh joy."

"Great..."

Then after that commercial, they show a Slam of the Week things presented by a sponsor. When they replay the footage, it's the match that happened last week between John and Alex.

"Not this again..." I say, hiding my face in Alex's shoulder.

Aly looks away herself. As soon as the footage was over, and the screen had the view of the

city Mike told us that we could look up again. When we did we saw on the tv, his tweet that he made about boycotting the show. Josh saying that Mike was not going to be at Raw tonight.

"Sneak." Aly poke Mike.

"You know it." He smirks and she laughs.

When we get back to the ring, Christian's music plays and he walks out for his match.

"Heyyy."

"Nice."

"Hey Dolce, why don't we make that run now instead of waiting til later. This match probably isn't going to be very interesting." Aly speaks up.

"Yeah sure, plus I really don't want to hear Del Rio run his mouth."

"Exactly." Aly nods, sliding off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Mike asks.

"Down to catering and maybe another stop or two. We'll be fine, don't worry." She says, not

mentioning the trainer's office.

"Alright, don't be gone too long."

"We won't." She kisses him briefly.

Then we walk over to the door, and head out and down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell him where we were going?" I ask.

"I wanted to surprise him if I do get the brace off. If I don't, well there's no need to tell him then is there?"

"I guess not."

We reach the trainer's and go inside. It takes a few minutes for them to thoroughly test her knee but in the end she gets cleared to take off the brace and the clearance to get back in the ring.

"See? I told you this might happen tonight." I say, smiling.

She bounces up and down happily.

"I was just being cautious and now I'm happyyyyyy."

"I can only imagine Mike's face when he sees." I laugh, as we walk out of the trainer's office.

"Oh he'll be excited." Aly smiles.

As we're walking someone rounds the corner in front of us, and that person happened to be Morrison.

"Oh great. What a mood killer." Aly mutters.

"We should just ignore him and walk away...I think that's the best bet."

"We can give it a try I suppose."

So we continue on walking, not paying any attention to him. We walk past him, in hope of

successfully being able to ignore him.

"Don't think I don't see you." He says, and Aly rolls her eyes.

"Well it was worth a try." I mumble.

"I told you." Aly hisses, and we turn around to face him.

"What do you want this time?"

"I do hope you realize that I'm married and there's nothing you can do to change that." Aly says, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh I know."

"Then what do you want."

"I'm just happy to see that you're not injured anymore. I'm sure that knee brace was hard to

deal with."

"Oh just shut up and go away."

Then another voice emerges from behind us, and it's John's.

"You hear her, back off Morrison."

Morrison stares at John for a minute before walking off. Aly stays quiet, closing her eyes and

pressing her lips together. I sigh, and turn around.

"John, I don't think now's the best time to talk to her." I mutter.

"You forgave me, why can't she?" John asks.

"Maybe because you're the reason I almost had to watch my sister in everything but blood

almost drop back into the depression that nearly took her last time. You weren't there last time, you have no idea how bad it was and I had to watch it helplessly. I can't forgive you for that right now." She says without turning around.

"John...I'm sorry, but I'll talk to you later alright?" I ask.

He nods silently and then sighs. He turns down the nearest hallway, away from us.

"He's gone."

She opens her eyes.

"Let's get back to the room. My good mood is gone."

I nod, and we turn back around and head back to the room. We get in and I sit beside Alex while Aly drops beside Mike. She presses herself against his side.

"Something wrong?"

"We ran into Morrison, and then John." I answer.

"Oh."

"But, she has a little surprise for you."

Mike looks at her strangely and she swings her legs up onto his lap.

"I don't feel the..." He says, looking down at her knee.

"...knee brace. It's gone!"

She smiles a little.

"This...this is amazing. Best news I've gotten all night."

She giggles.

"I'm cleared for the ring too."

"Now that's even better news."

She smiles and snuggles into him. A few seconds later, a knock was heard on the door and it opened. The stagehand telling me that I should get ready for my match which is coming up very soon. Aly whines a little.

"I just got comfortable."

"I know, so did I."

"Bleh. We'll be back again."

We get up once again and head out the door, down to the locker room. You wait outside the room for me. Once I'm changed, we head down to the curtain to wait for my music to be played to go out.

"You can do this Dolce." Aly says while hugging me.

"Even if I don't win tonight, there's still tons of other chances."

"Right."

After Eve was introduced, we wait a while and then the tech guy plays my music, with Aly and

I walking out as I glare at Eve as we walk down the ramp. We walk around and I climb up and do the ring entrance. After the ref makes sure we're ready, the bell rings. Eve immediately starts going after me, flipping me over and everything. She repeatedly starts ramming my head into the corner until the ref tells her to stop. I shake my head due to the dizzyness, but Eve grabs me and throws me across the ring. She picks me up and does it again, and I slowly get up with her yelling at me. She kicks me in the gut as soon as I get up, and then kicks me in the face and clotheslines me to the mat. She goes for the pin, but I kick out at 1. I'm leaning back against the ropes and she tries to go after me, but the ref backs her up. I gain the advantage and throw her onto the middle rope and lean on her on the ropes, putting pressure on her neck. The ref backs me up, and then I go back and kick her in the back of the head repeatedly. The ref has to back me up again, and I listen of course.

I then pick her up and throw Eve semi across the ring just like she did to me. I go for the pin, but she kicks out at 2. I then flatten her hair out and step on it, pulling her arms up. The ref starts counting and I get off her hair and lift her up and slam her down on her back. But then all of a sudden Cole starts opening his big mouth.

"Hey, can we please get this over with?"

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Aly starts to walk over that way.

"Can we please get this over with? I mean enough already. Enough with this match. Listen

I'm sure that your family watching at home, wants to see you guys compete in this match tonight. But guess what? You guys don't, because I have a major announcement to make and I cannot wait."

"Oh, I'll make you wait." Aly mutters under her breath as she reaches the announcer's table.

She yanks Cole down and promptly smacks him across the face. He falls to the floor and begins scrambling backwards to try and get away from her as she follows after him.

"I'm going to say this once. You are going to go sit in your damn chair and not interrupt this match again or you will find yourself in a world of trouble, do we understand?" She says in a dangerous tone.

He just nods and keeps saying that he's sorry.

"Now get out of my face before I change my mind."

He gets up in a rush and in fright, returning to his chair not saying a word anymore. She walks back over to ringside, returning her attention to the match.

I got Eve in the corner now, and as I'm getting her up, she makes me let go and hits me in the face making me stumble away. Eve jumps up and kicks me in the side of the head...like she did at one of the house shows. The ref gets Eve away from me as I hold onto the bottom rope, that gives me strength to roll out and onto the floor to recover. Eve gets out and picks me up, rolling me back into the ring. I go to hit her, but miss only to be met by another kick to the gut. She puts one arm around my neck and takes my arm, putting behind her. She then twists, making me land on my head and whatnot...and successfully pinning me to retain the title. Aly slides in to check on me.

"You put up a good fight. You'll get her next time. You alright?"

"My head...my neck...major owwww."

"Do I need to get the trainers?"

"I can move, but it wouldn't hurt to stop by there." I say, wincing in pain.

"Alright." She helps me out of the ring and up the ramp to backstage.

Of course as soon as we got backstage, Alex right there since he saw the condition I was in when we left the ring.

"She needs to be checked out." She tells him as she passes me to him and he nods.

"I've got her, you go back to the room with Mike. By the way, nice job with dealing with Cole out there."

"Thanks." She laughs a little before heading off.

As Alex and I start walking to the trainer's office, I start feeling dizzy.

"Okay whoa...stop."

Alex stops and I wait for the dizziness to pass. When it does, Alex scoops me up and carries me the rest of the way. He sets me down carefully as we reach the door to the trainer's office, and then we walk in. The trainer comes over and I tell him what happened. He then proceeds to check me over. In the meantime Aly just got back to the room, walking in and sitting down next to Mike.

"She okay?" He asks.

"Alex took her to the trainer's to get checked out."

"Let's hope it's not that bad...from what I saw it didn't look good." He adds.

"I know."

"I blame Cole...he had to interrupt, and make her lose focus."

"I know. that pissed me off." Aly scowls.

"And here I thought he supported us...all of us."

"Apparently being trained by Lispy has gone to his head."

"Nice job on the slapping by the way."

"Thank you."

"After what he did, he deserved it."

She nods in agreement. Then the door opens a while after, and in walks Alex and myself.

"So? Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." I say and Mike and Aly both look relieved.

"I just need to lay down. The dizziness keeps coming back..."

Alex sits down and I lay my head in his lap.

"Ugh, go away dizziness." I say, putting a hand over my eyes.

Alex gently rubs my head with one hand and runs the fingers of his other hand through my hair. When we come back from the current commercial, we learn that Snooki from Jersey Shore is guest appearing on Raw next week.

"Oh god."

"Snooki? Really?" Mike comments.

"Apparently."

Then the ring is revealed and they replay Cole revealing his trainer for Wrestlemania, then we're back in the ring where Cole's laughing at the footage.

"Ahhhh, can I have your attention please!"

"Oh great, here we go."

"Ladies and gentlemen, at Wrestlemania I'm going to compete in my first ever match! And well of course, it's in the main event. In my hand, I hold the contract. The man who signs these documents will be the special guest referee, and will have to honor and the privilege of holding my hand up high...when I defeat Jerry Lawler at Wrestlemania!"

"Get on with it already." We roll our eyes.

"Now listen...you guys might not believe this but I actually respect Lawler. So because I respect him, I've decided to choose a referee who's impartial. Now I had extensive conversations with this man over the past week, and he has vowed that he will call this match at Wrestlemania right down the middle. So at least Jerry has a...well he has a fighting chance in his first ever match at Wrestlemania. So without further ado I would like to introduce this man. This man is a former WWE Champion. This man is a true legend. This man is one of the most iconic figures in WWE history. And ladies and gentlemen...much like me, he's a legendary Texan."

"Oh my god, just say it already!"

"Come on, you can feel it. You all can feel it. You know he's here! You know he's here! You know this man is here. You've been waiting for an hour to get out of your seats, to jump out of your seats and cheer for this man. So let's cheer, let's start the cheer. Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin..."

"Liar."

"You people are fools! You're all fools! I suckered you in, me Michael Cole! Ladies and gentlemen, my referee at Wrestlemania is none other than JBL!"

"Ewww..."

"Oh man, I hate this guy."

"I liked him back when he did the APA stuff but now he's just an ass."

"Go back to New York with the stock market."

"I know right?"

His music plays and of course he comes in with the limo, gets out of it and whatnot, making his way to and into the ring.

"Thank you. I knew that when the great JBL came back after a couple years hiatus to a place that he left, to go to a much better place of New York City that you people would understand. And after...after what you went through for so many years with no champions, with your cowboys, your rangers, your stars, all...becoming so irrelevant just like the state of Texas. I look down in New York City and I felt so sorry for you."

"Oh shut up."

"And I knew that when I returned, the greatest, longest reigning WWE Champion in Smackdown television history, that you would welcome me like good old simple, common southern people do and that's with open hearts. And from the bottom of my heart, I want to tell you thank you. But this is so much more important than you. I'm so proud. Michael Cole, you're right. JBL is going to Wrestlemania, the main event. There's other matches, there's a guest host whatever. Nobody has ever debuted at Wrestlemania, in the main event until now."

"Somebody shut them up...please."

"And I am so proud, that this grizzled vet standing in front of me, that I mentored, that I saw the sacrifices you made. I saw the dues that you paid to becomes a star for these people. And I saw what Jerry 'The King' Lawler did to you, I saw how for years Jerry Lawler mistreated you. I saw that he was nothing more than a simple bully. I hate bullies. It's wrong that the strong pick on the weak, just because they can. And I'm so proud of you for standing up to that bully. The fact that Jack Swagger is training you, and that the world's gonna know what I already know, that you are a world class athlete."

"Pffffft yeah okay."

"Swagger will be in your corner to watch, and that leaves just...leaves just one simple thing. An unbiased, impartial referee. And well Michael I can buy everybody in this building, I can buy their mommas, I can buy their daddies, I can buy their aunts, their uncles, your foreclosed homes, your foreclosed automobiles, no one, nobody and nothing can buy JBL."

"Ugh I'm sick of these two already."

"I'm not just a multi-millionaire just as you know Michael. I'm a man of integrity, and that's why I'm here...and that's why Michael...when I sign...this contract. JBL comes home, JBL...you're gonna tell your grandkids about this moment. You're gonna tell everybody you know about this moment, you're gonna save your ticket stubs for this moment, because today JBL starts his journey back to the main event at Wrestlemania!"

"I can't say I care."

JBL goes to sign the contract, but Stone Cold's music plays with him and Cole looking at the stage ins shock as Stone Cold comes walking out. Cole has wide eyes and is shaking his head 'no'.

"Hahahahaa. I was hoping this would happen."

He poses on the turnbuckles a couple times, Michael Cole running away from him as he gets closer. But his music fades and Cole hides behind JBL as they all argue with each other. He keeps trying to talk to Cole, but JBL doesn't let him and they argue back and forth until he gives him the Stunner, and Cole scrambles out of the ring.

"Haha!"

"Shut him up didn't he?" I laugh.

"Yes he did. I love it!"

Stone Cold then grabs JBL's hat and poses on the turnbuckle again. Then beers are thrown at him like always.

"W...what is he doing?" Cole says frantically.

"What...what is he doing? You ruined my night! You ruined my night!"

"Damn right he did, that was funny!"

Cole starts throwing a hissy fit, and then Stone Cold walks over to the contract and looks down. We can hear Cole crying in the background. He picks up the contract and looks at it, sipping the beer.

"No. Oh my god no! No Steve don't! My god don't don't dont...oh my god."

"DO IT!" Aly yells.

"If you want me to sign this contract, give me a hell yeah. I said give me a hell yeah."

And then of course he signs it.

"Oh my god no, he didn't do it. Oh my god he...oh my god. No! Why? Why? Why in the word did he do this? Why did he ruin my night? Why Steve, why did you come back and do this? Why now? Why would you do this?"

"Because he's Stone Cold and he can do what the hell he wants." Aly laughs.

"The guest referee for Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole is Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Oh my god. Oh my god I'm gonna faint."

"And that's the bottom line, because Stone Cold said so."

Aly leans into Mike, just laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna get sick. Oh my god, I'm gonna get sick. I can't believe this. Steve please. Steve please I'm begging you. Steve I am begging you, I am begging you please don't. Please Steve, anything..please."

Then he gets out of the ring and walks over to the announcer's desk, Michael Cole backing away in fear and everything.

"Get him!"

He walks over to Cole, beers in hand.

"Why Steve? Why I didn't do anything to you."

Then they shake hands and he tells Cole good luck in the match at Wrestlemania. Suddenly he spills all the beer on top of Cole's head. Aly immediately cracks up. Steve wishes Cole luck a couple more times before shoving him back down into his chair. Cole sits there like he's gonna cry, then gets up taking the headset off and walking away. Steve gets back into the ring with more beer, and as Cole rounds the corner of the ring, he pours more on his head.

"I think that just made my night."

"He put Cole in his place haha."

"And it was funnier than what the Rock did."

By this time JBL has gotten back up. Steve gets thrown another beer and opens it, handing it to JBL. Then he gets another beer and opens it up for himself. They touch cans, and they drink but that results in another Stunner to JBL. Cole is flipping out on the stage with Swagger next to him as Steve is still in the ring.

"Definately made my night." Aly repeats laughing somewhat.

After all the fun, the screen goes to a replay of what Rock said via satellite to John last week. Then when we came back from the next commercial we see Cole backstage with Swagger.

"Look at my clothes, they're a mess. Do you know how expensive these are? I...I..I was humiliated by this man. He ruined everything. You know I hate Stone Cold as much as I hate Jerry Lawler."

"Michael Michael! Listen to me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then focus on your match with this so called king, and I'll worry about Stone Cold Steve Austin. I'll break his ankle like a twig."

"I need a shower." Cole says, walking away.

We snicker. Then Jerry's music plays, and he walks out to replace Cole on commentary. They replay what Steve did to Cole after. Jerry was ecstatic over what just happened. Then Daniel Bryan's music played and he walked out for his match.

"Ew."

His opponent was none other than whitey himself...Sheamus.

"Chocolate covered marshmallow." I comment.

"Smores."

"That's his new name now...smores."

"Yup."

Mike and Alex the end Daniel won due to a countout on Sheamus, because he could barely walk the way he landed outside the ring. Sheamus flips out, and grabs a mic to talk.

"Okay, I'll admit it. For the last couple of months, I've been on a losing streak. But I promise you next week, all that's gonna change when I become the new United States Champion! Daniel Bryan whatcha' say fella? If I don't beat you for the title, I'll quit!"

"Whoa, full of himself much?"

Bryan accepts the challenge, and his music plays. As he starts heading back up the ramp, we find out that Shawn is going to speak out about Hunter vs Undertaker at Wrestlemania again. Then we go to another commercial.

"Feeling any better Dolce?"

"Actually I am. I just don't want to get up too fast...that dizziness will come back."

"Right."

"Other than that I'm just fine."

"Good."

After we come back CM Punk is in the ring for his match. His opponent, is Truth. In the end of the match, it was Punk who won with the Anaconda Vice. And of course Mason Ryan has to attack Truth and hurt him even more. Then after that we watch Shawn talk about Hunter, and the match at Wrestlemania vs Undertaker. After that we see Vickie walking down the ramp heading to the ring.

"Oh no, I thought she was fired!"

"Please don't tell me she's working here now."

The screen fades to commercial during her way to the ring. When we come back she's in the ring with a mic in hand.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I said excuse me! Due to my extensive negotiating efforts, please

allow me to introduce to you...the former World Heavyweight Champion, and the newest member to the Raw roster. Dolph Ziggler!"

"Oh god."

He walks out and to the ring, getting into it, ready for a match. Once his music faded, the next music to play was Morrison's. Aly scowls.

"I wish I could fast forward over this." She grumbles.

The match was boring, didn't really pay attention to it, but in the end Dolph won and Vickie got into the ring excited. But the celebration was ended quickly when the GM dinged in. And Jerry went up to read it.

"Oh great. Please let this be good news."

"You know normally Michael Cole would be doing this but I think that he's probably in the back wringing beer out of his diaper. So let me see if I can do this...hang on. Forget it, I'm not gonna 'and I quote', forget it. Well Vickie, this is of course from our general manager and uh...it says it turns out that he did hire Dolph Ziggler to Raw. But not you Vickie."

"I sense another but coming here."

"It looks like our general manager considers you a...and I will quote here. A very polarizing figure. Wait a minute...there's a little good news Vickie. It says here, you CAN have a job on Raw."

"Nooooooo..." I whine.

"If...if you win your match next week. Oh, and it's against Trish Stratus."

"Niiice.'

Vickie is of course freaking out, and then the camera pans over to the ramp and there's security walking down and gets into the ring to escort her out of the ring. She clings to Dolph's leg, but she has to let go. She goes willingly, but angrily.

"Bye Icky Vickie!"

Then they play footage from what Rock said last week to John again. After that we go to a commercial, and when we get back we see a sneap peek at Hunter's movie 'The Chaperone'. Then once that was done, we see more Rock footage before John's music plays and he comes out. Aly turns her head away and curls into Mike. John gets into the ring and does what he always does, with a mic in hand before talking.

"Well I guess they're right, they say everything's bigger in Texas. I mean, Once you're here

and you actually look around there's people as far as the eye can see! And guys at home, how about this crowd tonight. We got a lot of different people in the crowd tonight. Some people are excited, some people are very angry. I got one guy who's angry, he's angry at me."

Aly makes a scoffing noise and rolls her eyes.

"Apparently I struck a nerve, you guys know who he is, I'm talking about the Rock. I...I don't get it though because you know the Rock can...he can come out here and make fun of me. And I actually like it, I like what he had to say. Calls me various breakfast cereals and I think it's kind of funny. He does that uh...yeah it's the Fruity Pebbles, yeah Fruity Pebbles."

I laugh and Aly snickers.

"He does that impression of me, how does it go..you can't see me. You can't see me, peek-a-boo, yo yo yo." He says mocking the Rock.

"I think it's funny, it's a good schtick. But a couple weeks ago I actually said something about the Rock. And shut the front door, did he get mad! I mean bologna fudgin' mustard, he got mad. Mad at me. And he was very angry, with the fact that I addressed him in rap. He said never ever address me in rap. It's okay it's okay, I've been thinking about this and I've found a solution. Tonight I will address the Rock in Hip Hop, and that should clear everything up."

"Hey, I'm gonna be right back alright?" Mike says, looking at Aly.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Uh, I actually have to go do something. But it shouldn't take me long."

"Fine, go be a sneak." She moves away.

"I'll be back." He says, getting up.

"Ring." She holds out her hand.

"We don't want that damaged."

"Right." He says, taking his ring off and handing it to her to hold.

"Now you can be a sneak."

He smiles before kissing her quickly, and then grabbing the title and heading out the door.

"I almost feel bad for John...but then again...I don't."

"So here we go. It's a great crowd like I said. Last week Rock showed the whole world that his ass is soft. He talked trash from his living room and wouldn't take his glasses off. What, he couldn't afford a plane ticket, or rent a helicopter? No see Rock chose to stay home and read off a teleprompter. You can see the words in his glasses, rewind it back I caught him. Only time you see me homie, is when I'm whipping that rock bottom. They say the Rock is unbeatable, he'll put John Cena on the shelf. But after last week the only thing Rock's beating, is himself."

"And once again I'm standing here, and where's the Rock he must be misplaced. I get it, I'm

a Fruity Pebble, you're a yabba dabba disgrace. He yelled for 30 minutes bragging about himself, it made me throw up. You want to be the people's champ Rock, here's a tip just show up. And I'm so glad this thing is over, so I can cross it off my checklist. Rock didn't win, but it's okay...I'll give him a pearl necklace."

"It's not may fault Rock, you just make it too easy for me to get you. He may as well attack my dog, because every week he eats my shih tzu. But I...I made him angry, that's not what I was in it, I didn't want him to seem hurt. So to make amends I actually went out, and bought the Rock's brand new t-shirt." He says, unfolding the t-shirt that says 'I bring it via satellite'.

"Rock, make them chant your name, raise an eyebrow give us all a fun night. But don't ever call me out again dude, 'cause that's bringing a knife to a gunfight."

John's music plays, and the crowd goes crazy, but then out of nowhere Mike shows up behind him and hits him with the title.

"Sneak."

He stares at the crowd around him and raises up the title, glaring at John. He watches as he gets up again, and when he turns around he hits him a 2nd time with the title. He walks over and picks up the mic, walking back over to John, kneeling down to talk directly to him.

"Cena Cena Cena. You and your little buddy the Rock, and everybody else has disrespected me for the last time. Do you see a pattern here Cena? Everytime you and Rock get your panties in a wad, THIS is what happens to you. And if the Rock was here, the same thing would happen to him. Cena...you like to rap. Well try this one on for size. The Rock, John Cena, Macho Man and Liz...Stone Cold, Bret Hart...they're nothing compared to the Miz."

"You tell 'im." Aly smiles.

Then he stands back up.

"And one more thing...hello Rock." He says getting close to the camera.

"Whoa close up much?" I comment.

"I'm not complaining." Aly giggles.

"We haven't been properly introduced...I'm the Miz, the WWE Champion. And star of Wrestlemania. YOU on the otherhand are only the host of Wrestlemania. So you should

know your role, and be the best Ryan Seacrest that you can be."

"Ohhhhh...nice."

"And if you have the guts to show up to Raw or Wrestlemania, let me tell you exactly what will happen. I will take your little eyebrow, your 45 catchphrases, your sunglasses, your father, your grandfather, roll them all up into a ball, flip it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

"Whoa. I knew he was mad but wow."

"Because I'm the Miz...and I'm..." Mike stops as he sees John getting back up.

He storms over, picking him up and gives him the Skull Crushing finale, then stand in front of him. He then starts taking his elbowpad off, and imitates one of the Rock's moves. He gets back up and picks up the mic.

"Aaaaawesoooomeee!" He finishes and smiles at the camera as his music plays.

"That was epic."

"You can expect Rock to respond to that of course."

"That's a given."

The screen fades, due to the end of the show, and we wait for Mike to come back.

"Well since we're waiting for him to get back, I'm gonna go change."

"Alright. You want me to go with you?"

"I think I'll be fine, but thanks for asking." I say, sitting up and swinging my legs off the couch.

"Okay."

Then I get up without getting dizzy this time, and head out the door and to the locker room to change.

"Well the night was mostly good."

"Yeah." Alex nods.


	157. Yet Another House Show

I'm currently sitting on the bed with my computer in my lap, doing whatever I always do on the computer. I hear the shower turn off, knowing that Alex just got out. After a while, the bathroom door opens and I can see out of the corner of my eye that he still didn't put a shirt on yet.

"You are distracting right now." I say, not taking my eyes off of my computer screen.

"I know." He chuckles.

"You did that purposely didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"But you know, you can't be distracted by me, while looking at a computer screen."

"Yes I can."

"No..." He trails off, sitting down on the bed and then he closes the screen.

"Now you can."

"Heyyy."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh, is that supposed to scare me?"

"You have my attention now, is there something you wanted?"

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Its one or the other.."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." He jokes.

"Haha, very funny."

He then out of nowhere moves my computer aside and starts inching his way closer to me. I watch him with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you doing?"

"You'll see..."

"Well you look funny doing that..."

Before I can blink, I'm pinned underneath a smirking Alex.

"...sneak..."

"You love it."

"Now will you let me go?"

"Nope."

"I smell strawberry, and that's what I'm gonna get."

I go to say something but I get cutt off by Alex kissing me.

"A little eager now are we?" I laugh, pulling back for a brief moment.

"No talking."

"Really? And what if I do?"

His hand then hovers over my side.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"But I would..."

"Well I say no...you're not doing that..."

His hand gets closer and he raises an eyebrow.

"You do that, no more strawberry for you..."

He retracts his hand.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, haven't you ever been told that?" I laugh.

He pouts.

"Oh no, not the pouting..."

He keeps doing it and adds in the sad eyes.

"...not that too..."

He doesn't stop.

"...okay! I'll stop talking."

He grins and kisses me again. I feel him let my other arm go from holding it, then I wrap

both arms around his neck and pull him down closer. He chuckles a little and then deepens the kiss. My grip on him grows tighter, until he starts kissing any part of my skin that he can reach, then I let him go. He trails down my neck, determined to get to the same spot from last time.

"Oh no, you are not going there again."

"Why not?" He mumbles.

"Well for one thing, you really don't need to..."

"...and?"

"And...because I said so."

"You're no fun..."

"Awww well I'm sorry for being the fun sucker..."

He pouts a little but trails back up to my lips. I kiss him only a couple time before pulling away completely.

"I think you've had enough for now."

"Aww...okay."

"Now what you can do, is put a shirt on...you're distracting me way too much."

He chuckles and climbs off of me to find a shirt.

"You love it though, can't deny it." He adds.

"Never said I didn't."

"I could always leave the shirt off if you want me to."

"No, you need to put one on otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on anything."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes...Alex just put on a shirt please." I laugh.

"Alright, but only because you said please."

"Thank you."

Then in the meantime, Aly and Mike are sitting on their bed and he's being all cuddly and

everything.

"What is with you today?" She laughs.

"What is it a crime to be all cuddly and everything?"

"No, you're just more touchy than usual."

"I'm just showing my love for you."

"Love you too." She kisses his cheek.

"I think I'm gonna need more than just a kiss on the cheek..."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Hm..."

"Can't be that hard to think of something..."

"I don't know.." She teases.

"...come on..."

She giggles.

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Teasing you is fun." She laughs.

"How well I know."

She laughs again.

"Looks like I will have to do things myself..." He trails off, before immediately sealing his

lips with hers.

She giggles at first but then relaxes into the kiss, leaning back into the pillows. He moves so that he's above her, instead of next to her and he rests his hands on her sides. She slides her hands up his abs and chest to rest them on his shoulders. Then he pulls away, and starts to kiss wherever he can reach. She squirms a little, giggling.

"Let me guess, that tickles..."

"Yes."

"Good." He smiles, and continues to do it.

"Nooo..." She says, while laughing.

"It's not gonna make me stop..." He says chuckling.

"Miiiike."

"What?"

"Please..."

"Oh alright, but only because you said please." He says, stopping.

"Thank you." She sighs.

"I may drive you crazy like that, but I do it because I love you."

"Right." He chuckles, she giggles a little and smiles.

"But any reason why you're being Mr. Affectionate today? Besides the fact of showing you love me."

"I mean I know you love me but you are being super duper affectionate today...more so than

normal." She continues.

"And that's not a problem is it?" He asks.

"No...just wondering.."

"Today can be national be affectionate more than normal day." (he would make that up)

"Making up new holidays huh?"

"Yup." He smiles.

"You are such a dork. And yes I know you're my dork."

"Always will be."

"Of course." She smiles, gently dragging her nails across the back of his neck.

He makes the faint growling noise, before laying his head on her shoulder. She keeps doing it, giggling silently.

"Why...do...that..." He mumbles into her shoulder.

"Because it's amusing to hear you growl like that."

"Is it now?" He asks.

"Uh-huh."

"Well that's a natural reaction..."

She laughs a little.

"I like knowing I can have that effect on you."

"Just like I like knowing that I can have an effect on you...prime example...last week...you

know what I'm talking about."

She blushes.

"Guess where the piranha's going everytime..." He smirks.

She sticks out her tongue and drags her nails against his skin again. He growls again, burying his face into her neck this time.

"Nooo..." She tries to scrunch up her neck.

"Yesss..." He mumbles.

"No...no..." She trails off before biting her lips as she feels him nipping at her neck.

"Too late now..." He chuckles.

She doesn't repsond and tilts her head, letting him have better access.

"Thank you for the better access..."

"Mmm..."

He decides to torture her by going everywhere but that certain spot. At times it seems like he's going to go for it, but instead he moves away from it.

"...sneak..."

"No talking..."

She falls silent, chewing on her bottom lip. He stops torturing her, and then just hovers over the spot. He glances over at her face and smirks, before leaning down and going after it. She can't stop the muffled moan from escaping, nor the ones that follow as he thoroughly works on that spot. He smirks, knowing that he can keep getting that reaction out of her. After a while, he stops and then kisses her once before laying down in his spot next to her. She lets go of her lip, knowing it's going to end up at least somewhat bruised because of her biting it and she just lays there with her eyes closed. He just looks over at her with that smirk of his, and watches her. She feels the bed shift and his hand cupping her chin before his thumb brushed her bottom lip. She draws back a little as a tingle shoots through her lip.

"A little more dazed than usual?"

She opens her eyes halfway and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No, but it's fun to ask

"Right..."

"But who knew I could get that reaction, multiple times..."

She flushes.

"I guess I can keep that in mind for next time..."

She turns redder.

"You have been warned...there will be a next time."

"I figured."

Meanwhile, I'm back on my computer minding my own business. I feel the bed sink in behind me, and next thing I know lips are place behind my ear. Alex trails kisses around my ear and down by my neck and jawline.

"No...I need to...focus on what...I'm doing..."

He doesn't stop.

"...Alex..." I trail off.

"Not listening..."

"If you weren't listening...you wouldn't have answered me..."

He doesn't answer and continues leaving kisses on my skin.

"Noooo..."

"Yessss..."

"But I'm trying to do something..."

"You can do that when I'm done."

"But..." I trail off.

"Shush."

I realize I can't fight him anymore, so I give in and I stay quiet trying to concentrate on what I'm doing on the computer. Alex slowly kisses his way down my neck and before I can protest, he gest to that spot on my neck from last time. Then I think to myself 'oh no, not again..must not make any noise'. He smirks and keeps working on the spot.

"...evil..." I mutter.

He chuckles but doesn't let up. I cover my mouth with my hand just in case, but unfortunately he heard the moan even though it was muffled. He smirks widely and places a kiss on the spot before drawing back and kissing my lips.

"You..."

"...love me, and you know it." Alex finishes, chuckling.

"Were you planning this ever since I denied the first time?"

"Maybe."

"Sneak."

"You love it."

"Now can I go back to my computer?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"But I'm not moving." He adds.

"That's fine." I giggle as he wraps himself around me and watches me work on the

computer.

"But one question, why are you being like super extra affectionate today?"

"Because I can?"

"Any particular reason why it's more than usual today?"

"Nope."

"Just felt like it?"

"Yup. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, we need more of these days anyway."

"Yes we do." He chuckles.

I close the screen of my computer and put it off to the side. Then I shift in his arms so that

I'm facing him now.

"Love you." He says, kissing me gently.

"Love you too. And you're comfortable...I think I may end up falling asleep."

"I'm okay with that."

"Of course you are."

He just smiles.

"But I'm too awake to fall asleep..."

"I can fix that if you'd like."

"I'm good, it's not a good thing to sleep all day...unless you're sick."

"Right."

"We should go out."

"Alright. What would you like to do?"

"Doesn't matter, just walking around would be good. Just as long as we're not in this hotel

room all day."

"Sounds okay to me." Alex agrees.

"You're gonna have to let me go first."

He reluctantly does so. I grab a hoodie, and put it on. Next thing I know, I'm lifted up and

carried out of the room.

"Heyyy!"

"Enjoy it." Alex laughs.

"I'm capable of walking you know."

"I know."

"Then why don't you let me?"

"...alright." He says after a pause

Alex sets me down and takes my hand.

"Too late now."

"Yeah I know, but I like this too."

He smiles and the two of us head out of the hotel to walk around. Meanwhile Mike and Aly

are still laying in their room.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Mike comments.

"Hmm?"

"Since it can get pretty boring hanging out here all day, how about we go swimming?"

"Sure." She agrees.

Then they both get off the bed and grab their stuff to change into. She's reaching up to tie her

top when she feels him behind her.

"Yes?"

"I can tie that for you if you want."

She lets him take the strings and she holds her hair out of the way.

"There." He says, finishing tieing it.

She feels him place a kiss on the back of her neck, and she smiles before dropping her

hair. She goes looking for a hair tie to put her hair up.

"We have at least a few more hours to ourselves until the show tonight." Mike comments.

"Right."

She frowns and keeps looking for a hair tie.

"You've been hiding my hair ties haven't you."

"Who me? Never."

She puts her hands on her hips.

"Yes you would. Now where are they, you know I hate swimming without putting my hair up."

"Try looking in one of my bags..."

"Sneak." She swats him as she passes by to ruffle through the pockets of his bags.

"But you love me."

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." She replies while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"But no more hiding the hair ties..." She adds and he pouts.

"I know you love my hair but I just can't leave it down all the time, it would drive me crazy. So I

need my hair ties." She pokes him in the chest.

"How about you keep that one and I hide the rest?"

"Nope. I have to have more than one because they wear out and sometimes they break."

"Darn."

"Now grab the towels so we can go."

He nods, and gets up going to the bathroom to grab the towels. She grabs anything else

they'll need and waits for him by the door. So after we were done doing our own things, we came back to our rooms and started to get ready for the show tonight. I come out of the bathroom, pulling my hair free of my Varsity imitation jacket.

"You're wearing the jacket again..."

"Yes..." I laugh.

"You should wear that everyday."

"You would say that."

"But I'm gonna save this for house shows...like tonight."

"Aww...okay."

"Well...for now anyway. I may change my mind."

"I might have to help you do that." Alex smiles.

"Oh, I don't think so..." I tease.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He steps closer to me.

"Just because."

"We'll see about that."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh we will." He says, after he kisses me quickly.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Later." He smirks.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say..." I giggle, patting him on the head.

"Hey, leave the hair alone."

"Oh it's fine, don't worry."

"Are we going to wait for them in the car?"

"Yeah, it's easier that way."

"Shall we then?" Alex offers me his arm.

"Yes, we shall." I say, taking his arm and we head out and down to the car.

Meanwhile Aly's standing in the bathroom with the door open while she puts in her earrings.

Mike finishes getting ready, and pokes his head in the open door.

"Knock knock."

"Yes?" She asks, putting in her second earring.

"What, I can't see what you're doing?" He chuckles.

"Sorry for asking." She laughs.

"You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you." She smiles, and reaches for her necklace.

"You're welcome. Oh by the way, you should know that my match tonight is against John and

Randy for the title."

She winces and sighs.

"I know, another headache match."

"Yeah...are you going to let me go with you?"

"Yes I will, unless you choose not to."

"We'll see. I might have a match since I did get cleared."

"Right." He nods.

She steps over to him, having finished everything she needed to do.

"More than likely I'll be there with you." She reaches out for him and slides her arms around his chest in a hug.

"I know. You're always there with me." He smiles, wrapping his arms around her shoulders

to hug her back.

"Always." She repeats and then squeezes him before drawing back.

"We should get going. They're probably waiting for us."

He nods, and they both grab their bags and jackets before heading out to the car. We reach the arena and walk to our designated room.

"Wearing that jacket again?" Aly asks.

"Yeah." I laugh.

"I've decided to wear it to every house show."

"Ooh fun."

"He seems to think he can change my mind, so that I wear it all the time." I laugh, pointing to

Alex and she laughs.

"Don't underestimate me..." He comments.

"Good luck." She snickers, patting his arm.

"He's right you know." Mike adds.

"Shouldn't underestimate us either." Aly smiles.

"Suuure."

"Ah but who controls the lip gloss?"

"You do."

"Exactly."

"So she's right, don't underestimate us either." I add.

We both smirk at them.

"Bleh, waiting's boring." I say, taking out my phone to mess around on it.

"Yeah." Aly agrees, making a face.

"I'm gonna go get something from catering, who wants to come?" I ask.

"I will." Aly says, tugging on Mike's grip on her hips.

"Awww." He whines.

"Come on...let go."

He hesitates for a few seconds before reluctantly letting her go, and she hops off the couch.

"That means you have to let me go too..." I say to Alex, poking him and he pouts.

"Pouting will get you nowhere this time."

He sighs and lets me go. I get up, and then we head out the door and make our way to

catering. We're walking along, ignoring the people we pass by. Aly absentmindedly rubs her neck.

"Huh? Oh, no nothing's wrong. Just lost in thought over something from earlier this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

She tells me about Mike, her neck, and his warning.

"Ooooh. The same thing happened to me today, except Alex made no warnings."

"Nice."

"I swear, they're too alike sometimes though."

"I know."

We then get to catering and walk in, where we head over to the drinks first. We both grab a bottle of water, and when we turn around we're met by Ted.

"...great..." I mumble.

"I see your boy got lucky." Ted says.

"Are you just asking for another punch to the face?"

"Just making an observation."

"Uh-huh...sure you were."

"Now why don't you go bother somebody else?" Aly interjects.

"I wasn't talking to you was I?"

"Does it look like I care? You're annoying."

"And you always find me wherever I am...what did you put a tracking device on me or

something?" I add.

"You two aren't hard to find."

"Oh of course not."

Ted goes to say something else but stops when we hear a certain annoying voice

screeching his name.

"Oh look, the airhead is calling you. Buh bye." Aly waves mockingly.

He shakes his head, then walks out of the room.

"Let's just head back before anyone else shows up."

"Agreed."

We leave the table, and start heading for the door. But before we could even get out, who

else but Morrison walked in.

"Oh that's just wonderful." Aly mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Well look what we have here." He comments.

"What the hell do you want."

"I was just walking in here to get something, but now I see you."

"Well you won't be seeing me in a minute, I have a husband to get back to thank you very

much."

"Now excuse us."

We duck around him and walk towards the doors.

"Let's hope that's all who we see tonight."

"God I hope so."

We do manage to make it back to the room without anymore run-ins.

"I swear they have radar on us or something." Aly says as we go in.

"I know right? So annoying."

"Beyond annoying."

"Ted and Morrison again?" Mike asks.

"Yup."

"But surprisingly, they weren't as bad as they usually are."

"Mostly because we didn't stick around to let them talk. Well Airhead distracted Ted for us

but you get the point."

"Right."

I snuggle into Alex's side as Aly slides herself onto Mike's lap and snuggles into him as well. We sit there for a while, until there's knocking on the door and Alex is told that his match is coming up soon, so he has to go get ready. Both Alex and I get up.

"Good luck and have fun kicking ass." Aly says as she bumps fists with Alex.

"Thanks and I will, especially since this should be an easy win...I mean it is Yoshi Tatsu afterall." He adds.

"True."

Then we head out and walk towards the locker room. He has his arm around me as the two of us walk down the hall.

"You know, I can't even begin to say how happy I am that the WWE kept you." I tilt my head to look up at Alex.

"You surely showed it, when I told you the news."

"So I did." I giggle.

"But can you blame me? That was amazing news, relieving news actually. So what if you

don't get to be on tv for a while, I'm just happy you're not gone."

"I know, me too love, me too." Alex chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

Then we reach the locker room and he walks inside, while I wait outside for him. A few

minutes later Alex comes back out and he chuckles as I look him over.

"You were not just checking me out were you?" He jokes.

"And so what if I was?"

"Not my fault you look so good." I add.

He smirks.

"I can't help it okay?" I laugh, starting to turn red.

He chuckles.

"It's mutual." He kisses my cheek and drapes his arm over my shoulders as we begin

walking to the ramp.

"Oh, so you do a little of checking me out too huh?"

"Ever since the day I met you."

"Aww."

"Just like you, can't help it."

"Good to know." I giggle.

So we wait for Alex's music to play, and when it does we head out. Doing the usual ramp

stuff and whatnot, before getting into the ring. He grabs the mic as soon as his music fades and starts talking about how like all of the people of Springfield, he's now unemployed. Then he starts cutting the city down some more. I watch him looking amused. I watch him, looking amused. He then hands the mic back and walks over to me.

"Always got to say something about the city." I laugh.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"But really, unemployed?" I say, still laughing.

"That's what the fans all think." Alex shrugs.

"Ah but if you were unemployed, you wouldn't be here tonight." I point out.

"I know that."

"But it doesn't matter, you're still here and I'm happy."

"Right."

Then Yoshi's music starts playing, and he comes out.

"I'll say it again, his music is weird. But in a fun kind of way."

Alex laughs and kisses me gently. He holds the ropes for me to get out, and I do so

standing ringside. The match lasted about 10 minutes, but in the end Alex won.

"Yes!" I cheer and slide in to celebrate with him.

First I wrap my arms around him in a hug, then after pulling back from the hug I pulled his

face to mine and started kissing him. He's startled at first but responds quickly. I pull away with a smile on my face, while he's still looking a bit dazed. He snaps out of it and we both leave the ring and head backstage. We start heading back so he can change, and I can't help but laugh to myself as I picture the dazed look on his face from when we were in the ring.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh...just the look on your face when we were out there."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I could tell. I'm full of surprises."

He chuckles and nods. We get to the locker room, and like always I wait outside for him to

finish. He comes out and we begin to walk back to the room. Then once we get back, we walk inside and sit back down on the couch.

"Have fun?" Aly asks.

"He won." I smile.

"Awesome!"

"But that's nothing compared to what else happened out there."

"What else happened?" Mike asks.

"She caught me offguard and kissed me." Alex says amusedly.

"Haha nice."

"Thank you." I smile proudly and she laughs.

"Oh so you're proud of yourself now huh?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." I grin.

"What're you gonna do about it?" I tease.

"You'll see." Alex says.

"I've got my eye on you." I poke him.

He chuckles. Then after a while, there's another knock on the door...this time for Mike for his match. Aly and Mike both get up.

"Good luck." I say.

"Thanks." Mike says.

Then Aly and him leave to head down to the locker room so that he can change.

"Hopefully there aren't chairs involved this time."

"I don't think there will be."

"Good."

"And no Nexus this time."

"That's a good thing."

Then they reach the locker room, and she waits outside as usual until he changes and

comes out. She smiles and bites her lip, he looks over and notices.

"What?" He raises and eyebrow and smirks.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, you can't fool me."

She doesn't answer and giggles quietly.

"Tell me..."

"Maybe I was enjoying the view."

"Maybe? More like you were."

"So I was. There a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just saying."

"You're my husband, I think I'm allowed to check you out."

"And I'm allowed to check you out." He smirks.

"True that."

"Which I have been doing ever since we met."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Good to know." She laughs.

"Of course."

So they walk down to the curtain, and wait for them to play Mike's music. When they do, they both walk out and down to the ring. She smiles as he sits on the ropes for her and she climbs into the ring. He grabs a mic and does the same promo he always does and ending with saying he's awesome. Once he hands the mic back and walks over to her, Randy's music plays and he walks out next.

"Be careful okay?" She looks up at Mike.

"I will, promise."

She leans up and kisses him.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He replies.

She climbs out of the ring and drops to ringside. Then last to come out was John. After everyone was set, the bell rang to start the match. John had spent half of the match outside the ring after Mike kept throwing him out. Then for the other half, Randy spent the most time out of the ring. In the end though Mason Ryan came running down to the ring. Aly makes sure to stay out of the way, keeping an eye on Mike. But Mason was only out there to distract Randy. This gave Mike the advantage, and he snuck up behind Randy and hit the Skull Crushing Finale and got the pin to win the match. Then he and Mason started to beat down John and Randy, before they had got up and hit their finishers on Mike and Mason. Aly sighs and reaches in, helping Mike slide out of the ring.

"You alright?" She asks, steadying him.

"I'm fine...I at least won."

"Yeah." She smiles a little.

"Let's get you backstage so you can change."

He nods, and they start making their way around the ring and back up the ramp to backstage. Right before he goes in to change, she tugs him back and pulls him down into a kiss. He raises his eyebrows in shock, but settles and starts kissing back. She lets it go for a minute or two and then draws back. He stands there, dazed for a few seconds before coming to. She watches him, giggling.

"Was not expecting that."

"I could tell. I told you before, I'm full of surprises."

"I got to remember that."

She laughs and gently pushes him.

"Go change."

"Alright alright." He laughs, heading inside.

She leans against the wall and waits for him to come out. Eventually he comes out, and puts an arm around her shoulders as you head back down the hall to the room.

"Are you feeling okay or do I need to help you out?" She peers up at him as they walk.

"I'm feeling fine, but thanks for the concern." He smiles.

"It's my job." She responds with a small smile.

"Plus, I know you love the post match massages."

"That I do." He agrees.

She giggles.

"You're awesome." He comments.

"So are you babe, so are you." She laughs.

"I know I am."

She shakes her head in amusement. When they get back to the room, they knock of course. They hear me say 'come in', and then open the door and walk in. Mike and Aly sit down on the couch.

"So? What happened?"

"Obviously I won. Mason Ryan came out and distracted Randy, which gave me the

opportunity for the Skull Crushing Finale to get the pin. Mason and I started beating on Randy and Cena but they got up and did their finishers." Mike says.

"Working alongside a Nexus member...interesting."

Mike shrugs.

"As long as you won, that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"We don't have any matches tonight do we?" I ask Aly.

"Not sure."

Then sure enough, the door opens again and the same person tells Aly and I to get ready for our match, which is a tag team match.

"Ooh fun. We haven't had one of those in a while."

"I know, we barely use our tag team music and everything."

"Yeah." She agrees as we get up.

"We're coming with you." Mike says, getting up himself.

"You don't have to..."

"We want to. Especially me since last time you were in the ring, you got injured."

"And I just want to piss off Eve." Alex shrugs after getting up.

"Alright, suit yourselves."

Aly and I grab out bags and head out of the room, then start making our way to the locker room.

"This is going to be fun." Aly smiles as we get changed.

"Oh yes." I snicker.

"I finally get to have some revenge." Aly smirks.

"Have on with the revenge. Eve is all yours."

"Good."

"I need a break from her anyway."

"I'm sure."

We finish getting ready, and walk out of the locker room to where Mike and Alex were waiting. We both giggle as we see their eyes trail down to our feet and back up.

"You would."

"See something you like?" Aly teases.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Mike asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't resist." She laughs.

"Of course you couldn't." He smirks.

She laughs again and we all head to the ramp. Our tag team music plays, and we walk out with Mike and Alex, already seeing Eve and Gail Kim in the ring waiting. Eve and Gail look surprised, having now know that Aly was cleared to wrestle again.

"Oh yeah, big surprise for them." I snicker as we walk down the ramp.

Aly smirks and laughs a little. So we walk down the ramp with Alex and Mike, and get into the ring. Aly and I do our poses on the turnbuckles a few times and jump down. Just to piss off Eve more, I plain out kiss Alex right in front of her to show her that he's mine. I pull away, and hand him my rings to hold before he gets out of the ring. Aly does the same thing, and Mike gets out of the ring. We see that Eve decides to go first, and then of course we decide that Aly will go first just so she can get her revenge on Eve. Eve just stands there and points to me, signalling Aly to switch places with me. Since Aly won't switch, Eve comes over to me to attack or pull me into the ring, so I jump down out of the way. I fold my arms over my chest with a smirk on my face. That's when Aly attacks Eve from behind. Oh sweet sweet revenge. Aly had control over the match up until one point where Eve had knocked her down, and Eve scrambled over to tag in Gail Kim. Before Gail could get to Aly, she scrambled over and tagged me in. Gail grabbed me around the waist, and I quickly got out of it. But Gail tried to go for the easy win on me, by rolling me up for a pin. I kicked out of course. She elbows me in the face, and we do an Irish Whip reversal so I send her into the corner. I run at her, but she slips outside the ropes, making me hit the corner. I try to go after her again, but she stops me and hits me in the face again, before jumping over the ropes and clotheslining me to the apron. She goes for the pin again, but I manage to kick out. Right now it's a losing battle for me, as I stumble into the corner. Again I'm thrown into the corner and she hits me in the gut, and going outside the ropes again. She grabs my head, and tries to slam it into the turnbuckle but I block it and do it to her instead.

I grab her and flip over over the top rope, which she landed perfectly. She goes for her finishing move, but I stop it. I then kick her in the face, and go for the pin. That's when Eve came in and stopped the pin. The expression changes on my face as I get up and turn around, looking at Eve in anger. I glare at her as she gets in my face, and that's when I slap her sending her falling to the apron and rolling outside the ropes. I did have control over the match until Gail and I hit eachother head on with a clothesline. We both started crawling to the ropes to tag in Aly and Eve. After a while, we both tag in our partners. Aly coming in full force as Eve runs in and knocks her straight to the ground. Eve stumbles, as Aly leans against the corner and waits. Eve turns around heads for her...attempting to pick her up. But this just makes her run into a new move that Aly learned, a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissor Armbar. Eve drops to her knees and then taps out. Aly lets her go and rolls away, laughing. I slowly slide back into the ring, after having rolled out, along with Mike and Alex. I stand next to Aly on one side while Mike is on the other, and Alex is on my otherside. Then we raise eachother's hands, and the guys raise our other hands in victory. We celebrate a little more before leaving the ring and heading backstage

"Maybe now Eve will know not to mess with you anymore." I laugh.

"She better."

Then we make our way back to the locker room to change, so that we can leave and head back to the hotel.

"Man that felt good." Aly says while stretching as we come out from the locker room with our

bags.

"I bet it did." I nod.

"I even got to try that new submission. I'm liking that, I think I'm going to use that more often."

"It's definately super effective."

"Yes it is." She smirks.

"When did you learn that, where did you learn that, and who did you learn that from?" Mike asks, curiously.

"I was working in the ring with Dolce, Melina, and Natalya. I saw the move online and wanted to try it." She shrugs.

"She caught on fast." I add and she grins.

"But, I'm like really tired right now. Thank god the show is over."

"Yeah." She agrees, yawning.

"Back to the hotel we go." Mike says, picking her up and starting to walk away in the direction of the car.

"Hey! I can walk you know."

"Just enjoy it." He laughs.

She studies him for a minute and then shrugs, snuggling into him.

"Oh yeah, sure Mike we'll get your things. No need to ask." I say sarcastically as he walks away.

Alex snorts and picks up Mike's bag. Aly still has hers since she had it on her shoulder when Mike picked her up. We then make our way out of the building and out to the car, where Aly and Mike had just gotten to. We put our things in the trunk, and then pile into the

car, heading back to the hotel.


	158. Raw Jersey Shore Style

We're all in the hotel, getting ready for Raw tonight. I come out of the bathroom from getting changed and see Alex with a suit on.

"Are they letting you be on tv tonight?" I ask, after slipping on my shoes and walking over.

"Possibly."

"Gonna be a sneak like Mike last week?"

He smirks.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna be a sneak."

"You love it." He chuckles.

"Yeah when I'm involved anyway."

Alex laughs and he wraps me in his arms.

"You look amazing by the way."

"I know I do. I always do."

He agrees and kisses my cheek. He lets me go, and then we start to head out and down to the car to wait as usual. Meanwhile, Aly comes out of the bathroom fully changed, boots on and all. She has her lip gloss in her hand as she puts it on, her other hand pushing her hair out of the way. Mike looks up from what he was doing, and his eyes just go wide. She sputs the cap back on her gloss and notices him.

"What?"

"Nothing...you just look...wow."

"Thank you." She giggles.

"So any sneakiness you're doing tonight?"

She notices a smirk come across Mike's face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You know me all too well." He comments.

"I'm your wife, I'm supposed to."

"I know, and I'm supposed to know you all too well."

"You do."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She nods, grabbing her bag.

They then make their way out of the room, and down to the car. From there we head to the arena, and as soon as we do Mike heads to the locker room to change. We just hang around the backstage area, after dropping our things off in the room.

"Tonight's sure to be an interesting one." Aly comments.

"Oh yeah, especially with Snooki here tonight."

"Right."

As we're waiting, we see Zack walk by.

"Woo woo woo." I comment, to get his attention.

"You know it." He says automatically and then turns, seeing us.

"Heyyyy, what's up ladies?"

"Not much. Haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, its been a while." He agrees.

"I bet you're excited to see Snooki tonight for sure."

"You know it!" Zack grins.

"You and the Jersey Shore haha."

"Jersey Shore rules." Zack declares.

"I know. I watch it when I can." I add.

"No thanks." Aly laughs a little.

That's when Mike walks up. She smiles as he puts his arms around her.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the show. I'll be seeing you you ladies later." Zack says.

"Alright, bye." We chorus.

It started getting closer to showtime, and when it finally reached that time. We watched the tv screen, as a picture of the Rock came on and we heard his voice.

"Ah, thank you Mr. President. Hahaha thank you. What's that? Did I see it? Did I see...of course I saw it. That was supposed to be the big John Cena final knockout punch to the Rock. Right...wait did you see it? Oh you did? Okay...were you entertained? Did you laugh? Oh you didn't laugh. Of course you didn't laugh. Nobody on the planet laughed. Hahahaha no. You know why? Because it stunk."

"I thought it was kind of funny..." I say.

"The thing about this that bothers me the most is...you know I try and talk to him like a man and he acts like a child. Yeah I mean he..." Rock is cut off by John's music.

"Oh boy."

"I'm gonna have to call you back Mr. President. John Cena...you got a lot of nerve coming to the Rock's house. But you finally came here...face to face. You want to say something to the Rock man to man? Is that what you want to do? Well here's your chance...here's your final chance to talk like a man."

"Good luck with that." Mike mutters.

The camera changes to show a kid walking into the room wearing all of John's merchandise.

"You can't see me, you can't see me."

"Niiice." Aly snickers.

The camera changes to Rock and he sighs, raising his eyebrow and the music stops. He stands up and walks over to the 'young John Cena'.

"John Cena, don't even think about it."

"Yo.."

"No, don't do 'yo'. No, no gang signs...don't do that. No don't even think about rapping John Cena. No, you're not gangster, you're not from the hood. No, you wanna talk to me, you talk to me like an adult. I'm through with that, talk to me like an adult."

"Yo, my name is John Cena, I'm putting on the hurt. I'm the big tough guy with the bright purple shirt. You want some, come get some."

"Aww that's cute."

"And yet funny."

"Hahahaha okay...okay. Hahahaha, alright John Cena...we should've had this talk long ago. It's time for you to have a talk with the people's champion. John, I know that when I left 7 years ago, you took the ball. And you ran with it...right? But you didn't run that far, it's okay. But you were still trying and you were running...your little legs were running and running for years. You became the man in the WWE. And think about this, not only did you try John...but you succeeded. Think of the cultural impact you've had on the world. Look at it like this...Kermit the frog..." Rock says, and we hear a frog noise.

"Oookay..."

"Barney the dinosaur..." And we hear Barney's voice go 'bingo!'.

"And now you. And not only that, think about the demographic that you've dominated. John Cena you own the 2-5 year olds...yeah they love you."

"Nice one."

"But the truth is...and this is gonna be difficult. Do you know why you'll never be as good as the Rock? Tell me."

"Because I'm not that talented."

"Yes John Cena, because you're not that talented."

"Eh."

"It took such a big man to admit what you just did. Finally the big elephant in the room...he gone. Go bye bye elephant. Look at the elephant go...bye bye. So John, now that we've gotten that out of the way, you've released all that off your shoulders, gosh that's a heck of a load for you to carry around all these years. How does it make you feel?"

"I feel..."

"It doesn't matter how it makes you feel!"

"Is there a point to this?" Aly mumbles under her breath.

Then the kid pretends to cry.

"Oh no. John Cena are you crying? Oh John, you can't be crying, John Cena shouldn't be

crying. The Rock and all the millions and millions, we've seen your awful movies. You don't see us crying. Oh John, oh no...look I don't have any toilet paper, but I have the next best thing to toilet paper." Rock says pulling out one of John's shirts.

Mike and Alex snicker.

"Here go ahead and blow your nose. Nobody cares about this anyway. That's ok, blow your

nose again. Good, nobody cares about this shirt anyway." He adds, having the kid blow his nose on it, then Rock spits on it and throws it away.

Mike laughs.

"Come here buddy. Listen I know it's very hard to admit what you just admitted. But I gotta tell you, I'm proud of you...we're all proud of you. Because you're not that talented, but you admitted it anyway. Turn that frown upside down. Let me see a little smile. Little bit...alright. I'll tell you what, I got a gift for you. I got something for you that you're gonna love."

He goes over to get whatever the gift was, and stands back up in front of the kid.

"Abracadabra, yabba dabba!" He says, pulling Fruit Pebble out from behind his back.

"Hustle, Loyalty, Respect and Fruity Pebbles? Yes!"

"Yeah, I know. This is your favorite, I know. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect...all that hot garbage that

you say. It doesn't matter because here look look. There's your hero...Fred Flinstone! That's

your guy right there."

"Hah."

"Look Fruity Pebbles, Vitamin D. Big for your muscles. Right there's a dream, you'll never

have muscles like the Rock, but you can try one day. That's what heaven looks like. Look a big bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Who's the...who's the man? Yeah, who's the people's champ? Yeah, who's always gonna own John Cena? Yeah, give me something again. Alright, you take these with your no talented behind, and you go enjoy the Fruity Pebbles."

"Nice."

"Can I go eat them now?"

"You can eat them right now, you untalented little fruit loop enjoy them. Haha. Ahhh, now where was I? Oh that's right...right. Hello Miz." He says looking at the camera.

"Oh boy."

"You're right. We've not been properly introduced. You're the Miz, the WWE Champion. The so called most must see champion in WWE history. Well I'm the Rock, the most electrifying man in all of entertainment..the people's champion. Last Monday night on Raw, you made a few statements Miz. First statement was you knocked out John Cena cold as a block of ice. You have the gall to hit the people's elbow, talk trash about my family. But Miz whether you know it or not, you also made another statement. And that statement, was you clearly want the Rock to deliver to you, the single biggest ass whoopin' of a lifetime."

"Nah...he just wants to piss you off."

"John Cena, Miz...we can all agree the time for talk is over. It's time for Wrestlemania, and as I promised, as I gave my word...before Wrestlemania, I will bring it live on Monday Night Raw. John Cena don't worry about when, where, show up dont's show up, satellite...via satellite..not via satellite. Shut your mouth, shut your mouth. The only thing, that you should be concerned with...the only thing the Miz should be concerned with, is how badly I layeth the smacketh down on both your candy asses."

"Hmph."

"If you smell...ow what the Rock is cookin'."

Then Rock's music plays. Mike motions for me and you to follow him to the curtain.

"I'll meet you back at the room." Alex says to me before he kisses me.

I nod, after pulling away and I follow Aly and Mike to the curtain. We wait a while, and then his music plays and we walk out with him. Down the ramp and getting into the ring. We go and lean against the ropes. Mike grabs a mic, and his music fades to basically the whole crowd booing him. He just takes it in, not caring what they think.

"Really? Really? You know the...the Rock's t-shirt says 'I bring it'. And I couldn't agree with you more Rock. You do bring it. You bring out of date catchphrases, you bring bad tattoos, you bring horrific movies, you bring empty promises and pointless 20 minute diatrives that only a hasbeen can bring. And you have a problem with me insulting your family. Let me remind you Rock, your father and your grandfather were both good..." He's cut off by the crowd chanting 'you suck', but he doesn't care.

"Are you done? Back to what I was saying. Your father and your grandfather were both good, but they were never WWE Champion. So that means I'm better than the both of them, and I can say whatever I want. And you like to make six year olds cry. Well Rock step into this ring, and I'm going to make you cry."

We both look amused.

"I'm going to make you scream like a little girl. Because unlike you, instead of talking about beating up John Cena, I've actually done it. Three weeks in a row to be exact. So no Rock you DON'T own John Cena, I do!"

"He has a point. But I think John's wife is the one that owns him." Aly whispers to me.

The crowd yet again, starts chanting 'you suck', still doesn't phase him.

"That doesn't phase me. Nothing you people say phases me. So Rock, week after week after week via television screen you say that you're gonna bring it. And I hope, I pray that you do bring it Rock. Hey, who knows...he might bring it here to St. Louis!" He exclaims, mocking the crowd cheering as they actually do.

We exchange looks.

"But if you do bring it here, or anytime you bring it...just let it be known that you will be overshadowed by the most must see WWE Champion in the history of this company. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aaaawwweeesooome!" He finishes, then looks at the camera and pretends the mic is a gun and he shoots it, mouthing 'boom'.

Aly snickers.

"Dork."

But immediately after that, the GM ding rings out.

"Oh god, what now?"

"This can't be good." Aly sighs.

"Can I have your attention please? I've just receievd an email from the anonymous Raw

general manager." Cole says, getting out of his box and heading to the computer, but Jerry gets up and stops him from reading it.

"Go back home, I think your cage is cleaned out by now."

We both stifle a laugh.

"Miz, seems that tonight the Raw general manager...is arranging two first time ever matches for yourself and John Cena. Later tonight, John Cena will face a man he's never been in the ring with before. The number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Alberto Del Rio."

We roll our eyes at the mention of 'Muffin Top'.

"Yeah, but what about me? There's nobody for me to face, I've beaten everyone there is to beat." Mike states.

"Well that's not entirely true Miz. The fact is, apparently you've never faced this man..." Jerry adds, and we all look to the stage and then Khali's music plays.

Aly pales a little and bites her lip. Mike can't believe it, and he starts saying 'real fair' sarcastically.

"Not cool."

"Not at all." Aly remarks and goes over to Mike.

"You gonna be okay?" She asks him.

He nods an dhugs her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful." She says softly.

"With Khali it'll be hard, but I'll try my hardest." He nods.

"Love you." She kisses him gently, giving him a faint taste of raspberry.

"Love you too." He smiles.

The bell rings and the match starts. Mike and Khali circle each other, then Mike hesitates before kicking Khali, then punching him repeatedly. He goes back to kicking him and punches him repeatedly again. Khali just grabs him and shoves him away, then when Mike gets back up Khali hits him over the head with his fist. Khali grabs Mike and slams his face onto the turnbuckle, then holds him in the corner and delivers a huge slap to the chest of Mike. Mike stumbles forward and Khali waits for him to get up. When he does, Khali delivers one of those chops to the head. Mike is dazed and slowly trying to get up, but when he does Khalit puts both of his hands on Mike's head putting pressure on it. Mike struggles to reach the ropes, but Khali pulls him away. Mike manages to reach the ropes, but Khali isn't letting go.

Aly and I are watching nervously. She bites her lip and twists her rings around her finger.

Out of nowhere, Alex comes running down and into the ring...trying to stop Khali. Khalit swings an arm around and hits Alex, making him stumble away. Alex tries to go after him again, but is met by one of Khali's chops to the head. Alex gets to his feet, only for Khali to grab him by the neck and then drops him. I suck in a breath, concern written all over my face. He rolls out of the ring, as Mike slides back in to hit Khali with a chair.

"You stay out here, I'm gonna go make sure he's alright."

She just nods. Mike keeps hitting Khali with the chair to the point where the chair became broken. He lays the chair down and then drops Khali's head onto it. He raises the chair up, before climbing out of the ring and starts heading up the ramp. She goes up after him. After a while, they both turn around and head backstage.

"You made him bleed, that's gross."

"Sorry, chairs will do that. I may have overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, a lot."

She looks amused.

"To the room or are you changing?"

"No, not changing right now...we can go to the room."

"Okay."

So they both walk down the hall, approaching the room then walking inside.

"Nice sneaky plan DC, you alright?" Aly looks at him.

"Yeah, I'm just sore right now."

"I can fix that." I offer.

"I know you can." He smiles.

Alex shrugs off his suit jacket and lays it aside, turning his back to me as I begin rubbing his shoulders and back.

"I have to say though, not one of your better sneakiest plans."

"Oh well."

"But he saved Mike from getting seriously hurt, Khali wasn't letting go." Aly adds.

"Yeah, that did not feel good." Mike winces and rubs his head.

"Blame the GM for it...pointless match."

"Yeah."

Then we sit through just pointless and boring stuff they showed on the tv, until the commercial break. After the commercial break we see the matchup between Hunter and Undertaker at Wrestlemania, then we see this thing on Hunter. Then after that we see the outside of the arena, and that fades to seeing Morrison backstage.

"Ugh." Aly wrinkles her nose.

"And I heard you can take a punch better than half the guys on the roster. At least that's how it looked like on tv." He says, as the camera pans out to reveal Snooki.

"Well you know, I did my best. But you know what, we can always use another cast member at Jersey Shore."

"Was wondering when she'd show up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Then Morrison stands up, the camera panning out to reveal Vickie and Dolph.

"Well well well, isn't it little miss gym tan laundry, hitting on a superstar. Loser of a superstar." Vickie insults.

"Ohhhh...nice."

"Look, your FYI is to stay away from my Dolph Ziggler."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you. You think you are so great because you're on the cover of Rolling

Stone? I was offered the cover of Playboy."

"Ewwwwwwwww..."

Snookie and Morrison crack up.

"Um...alright, well...it must be a centerfold because you can't fit all that on one page honey."

"Burn."

"What?"

Vickie goes to slap Snooki, but she blocks it and slaps her instead. Aly and I crack up. Morrison cracks up again, and leads Snooki away from Vickie. Then as usual, Vickie freaks out and screeches.

"Ow, my ears."

"Ow." Aly makes a face.

Another commercial break, and when we came back the screen was on the ring and the

next match was for the United States Championship. First to come out was Sheamus.

"Smores."

"Not interested." Aly rolls her eyes and leans into Mike's chest, closing her eyes.

The match was long, and at times it looked like Sheamus was gonna lose, but in the end Sheamus ended up winning, becoming the new United States Champion.

"So the title goes from Awesome, to Nerdy, and now to Whitey?"

"Apparently."

"He's not even from the United States!"

"I know! Retarded Creative..."

"If you ask me, he's downgraded. He had the most prestigious title...the WWE Championship."

"You upgraded, he downgraded." Aly says to Mike, looking amused.

"Well there isn't a title that he can own that makes him better than me."

"That's true."

But as Sheamus was leaving the ring, Cole starts talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?"

"No."

"I'm about to commit the verbal equivalent of regicide. And for most of you in this arena who don't have the IQ to comprehend that, that means destruction of a king. Because I am going to bring back someone from Lawler's past, who's going to expose to the world what Jerry Lawler is truely about. That person will be out here live, as my guest next."

"Who cares?"

Another commercial, and when we come back they replay what happened last week with Cole, JBL and Austin. Then the screen fades back to Cole in the ring, with a not too pleased look on his face from that replay.

"Hahahaha that was funny as hell." Aly snickers.

"You people enjoyed that didn't you? You people enjoyed that Stone Cold Steve Austin could just waltz out here last week, and stick himself into my main event at Wrestlemania. Guess what? I can guarantee to each and every one of you, that Stone Cold Steve Austin will have a minimal effect at Wrestlemania."

"Psh, you wish."

"When I beat you Lawler. Now Lawler I know how defensive you get. I know how defensive you get when...when anybody...well talks about your family. Whether living or dead. But I'm not gonna talk about your family tonight, because your family is gonna talk about you. Ladies and gentlemen, the biological son of Jerry Lawler...Brian Christopher!"

"Nice." Alex raises an eyebrow.

We hear 'Turn it up', and then he walks out and starts dancing. That's followed by dancing his way down the ramp to the ring. Cole himself is dancing in the ring.

"Oh my god."

"Make it stop...they look ridiculous."

After a while they do stop, and the music fade. Cole and Brian fist bump.

"Brian? Here." Cole says, handing him a mic.

"Brian I would like to welcome you here tonight, welcome back to WWE. I've got a question for you. You've gone by many names in the WWE. Brian Christopher, Grand Master Sexay. But one name you've never used, is Brian Lawler. Why would that be?"

"Grand Master Sexay? Um...ew?"

"Well...quite frankly, because all my life growing up, I never ever felt like I had a father. You

see Michael...you see Michael, while Jerry Lawler was off traveling the world being 'the king', he neglected one thing...me. You see...Jerry Lawler never really wanted a child."

He gets out of the ring, to confront Jerry.

"YOU never wanted anybody, or anything to get in your spotlight. That's why when I made it on my own to the WWE, you wouldn't acknowledge I was your son."

"Brian, I don't know what to say other than um...you're not the only one that's glad you didn't use the Lawler name. Because you see Brian, you're a bigger screw up than Charlie Sheen. Just the fact...just the fact that you wuold associate yourself with a jackass like Michael Cole, tells everyone here tonight what kind of person you are."

"Let me ask you something. How does it make you feel, to know that I competed at Wrestlemania before you did? Yeah that's right. As part of Too Cool, I was one of the biggest superstars in WWE at one time. That's right, so let me just as you...one more time...how'd that make you feel...daddy? Huh?"

It goes on for quite a while, before JR's music plays and cuts off Cole from talking.

"Oooooh JR's gonna rip on Cole, this oughta be good."

"Okay okay okay okay, I was wondering...I was wondering when this moment was gonna come. I was wondering when you were gonna well, do your best John Wayne impersonation, and come riding in on a wild horse with the black hat on your head. I was wondering when you were gonna show up, to steal the spotlight. I guess it's a slow day in the Barbecue business or on Twitter. Huh JR?"

"Oh shut up Cole."

"Don't you think this has gone far enough? You talk about Jerry's family, the most untimely week of his life. You bring his son out here to humiliate and embarrass Jerry Lawler. Michael, come to your senses. This has gone far enough."

"JR, I got an idea. Why don't you go away? Why don't you just go away? It's over, you're done!

This is MY show now. I'm the voice of the WWE, Michael Cole is the voice of the WWE, not

Jim Ross!"

"Pfft...whatever."

"You know I've been meaning to talk to you about that. About the voice of WWE. You know for many many years I had the privelage and the honor of sitting right over there, at ringside beside Jerry Lawler here on Monday Night Raw. And I was lucky enough to be inducted, thanks to Monday Night Raw to the WWE Hall Of Fame. And what I found out Michael was this...is that me, or you, or anybody sitting there will never be the voice of the WWE because the voices of the WWE, are in this arena tonight...like here in St Louis."

"Wake me up when this is over." Aly mumbles to Mike.

"They're watching us around the world, those are the voices of WWE. You know Lawler's been protecting you for a long time. He's been carrying you Cole. I'll just cut to the chase...he's been carrying you like a...I'll put it in your level. He's been like a mother kangaroo carrying you around in his pouch and protecting you. But you know Michael, you're not a loveable, furry, huggable little animal like a baby kangaroo. No, you're a...you're a different kind of animal. You're a...no you're a varmint, you are...you are Michael...a rat bastard."

"Did Jim Ross just call Michael Cole a rat bastard?" Aly sits up straigher.

"I think he did haha."

"NICE! JR, you rock!"

JR goes to leave but Cole starts talking.

"So so that's how it's gonna be. This is how I always envisioned it. Micahel Cole in his ring being the bigger man, standing up for himself. While JR walked out of the ring, walked out of his sunset with his tail tucked between his legs."

JR gets back into the ring, and Cole's facial expression changes as JR takes off his hat,

drops the mic and takes off his suit jacket. He takes his tie off, and then Cole takes his suit jacket off...JR saying something to Cole, pointing to the ring on his finger. They were going to fight eachother, but out of nowhere Swagger runs over to Jerry and attacks him, making JR and Cole stop and watch.

"Oookay then."

Then Swagger gets into the ring, JR telling him that he doesn't want any trouble. In the end though Swagger attacks him and gets him in the ankle lock and won't let go. Jerry then gets up and stops Swagger, but Cole runs and jumps on his back. Then Swagger gets him in the ankle lock, and Cole goes over to JR and puts him in the ankle lock after Swagger pointed to him. After Cole lets go, he yells at both JR and Jerry, before raising his arms and Lispy's.

"Well that was stupid."

"I know right?"

Then they show matchups for tonight, John against Del Rio and up next after the

commercial break it's Randy against the last Nexus member CM Punk can rely on...Mason Ryan.

"Please, we all know it's going to be bye bye Mason.

After the commercial break they play the WWE Rewind. With that they show when Husky got kicked in the skull two weeks ago, and last week when Otunga got punted in the skull last week. After that, the camera is on the ring and Randy comes out. Then once he was in the ring, Punk and Mason came out, with Punk standing on the stage. The match was long, so many close calls but in the end Randy won.

"Haha, looks like CM Punk is alone at Wrestlemania."

"Come on, go kick Mason in the head."

Randy gets out of the ring and he stops...staring at Punk. He looks back to the ring at Mason, then back at Punk. Punk tells him to 'come here', but Randy bolts back into the ring, Punk bolting down the ramp after him. Randy backs up into the corner quickly before punting Mason in the head and then gets into that Viper stance as Punk slides in...then they stare eachother down with Punk looking scared.

"Hahahaha what a wimp."

Punk slides out and starts backing up. They play the replay of key moments of the match, including the punt. Then we see medics pulling out a stretcher, and going to assist in helping attend to Mason. Then we see the replay of what happened between Vickie and Snooki before going to another commercial.

"I'm bored."

After the commercial break, we see that the next inductee into the Hall Of Fame is Dew Carey. We also see when he participated in a Royal Rumble match. But he had to eliminate himself to save himself from Kane. Then once again after that Cole interrupts. We really didn't want to listen to him so we ignored his comments about what happened earlier. But the Raw music cut him off, and we go to backstage where Trish and Snooki are walking. That's when Zack comes onto the screen.

"Hey Snooki, how do you like this situation? Woo woo woo." He asks, pointing to his abs.

"Woo woo woo, it looks pretty solid."

"Thanks." He smiles, then walks away as she and Trish do.

"Hahaha dork."

Then of course another commercial, and when we come back Justin introduces Snooki, and then the Jersey Shore theme music plays, and she walks out down the ramp and gets into the ring. Once the music fades, she grabs the mic from Justin.

"What up everybody! I am so excited to be the guest star of Raw tonight, I've been waiting for

this moment all week long. But you know what? What I'm really excited for, is for my girl Trish Stratus to shut Vickie Guerrero's big fat mouth up. And that's it."

I snicker. Aly just shakes her head and decides to torture Mike a little, trailing her fingers and her nails across his abs and waistline. He gives an involuntary shiver, and looks at her. She doesn't meet his eyes but there's a tell tale smile tugging at her lips.

"Two can play at that game you know." He smirks.

She giggles quietly. He then starts to get closer to her, and he wastes no time in sealing his lips to hers. She kisses back while Alex and I keep our attention on the tv.

Snooki goes and sits ringside, and then Vickie comes out and gets into the ring.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! Tonight, I will not only beat the legendary Trish Stratus, but I will be hired on Monday Night Raw. But before I do that, I have some words for Ms. Snooki. First of all, don't you ever ever, lay your hands on me again."

"Pfft, yeah okay."

"Good luck with that." Alex chuckles.

"Second of all, how dare you come to Raw and steal my spotlight. And third, you stole something that was very important to me. Let's all take a look at Snooki's cover of Rolling Stone Magazine. That was my covershoot you little thief! Now let's take a look at the original cover that was supposed to come out..."

The picture of the cover changes to Vickie.

"Oh my god, my eyes...they burn. Take that away!"

"Ugh." Alex makes a face.

"Isn't that so much better?"

"Oh hell no."

"Of course it is! By the end of the night tonight, I will be the new Ms. Media Darling. Excuse me! I will prevail and overcome my obstacles tonight. But I know deep down inside, I am a good person."

"Yeah, WAY deep down inside."

"If at all." I mutter.

Then Trish's music plays, and she walks out and gets into the ring. Her music fades, and Vickie starts doing jumping jacks, stretches, and etc. I just roll my eyes. Vickie starts pulling on the ropes, but Trish comes over to roll her up and go for the pin, which she quickly got out of.

"Looks like Vickie almost had a heart attack." I laugh.

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

The whole match was a joke, at one point Dolph came out to stop Trish...of course. But

that's when Morrison came out and attacked Dolph. Then LayCool came out and attacked Trish, and Vickie ended up getting the pin, winning the match.

"NO!" I yell.

"Oh great." Alex rolls his eyes.

While they were celebrating, they look over at Snooki. Then LayCool makes fun of her, before Michelle walks over and rolls out of the ring, confronting Snooki. Snooki stands up, but Michelle pushes her back down and walks away to get back into the ring. Snooki gets back up, grabs Michelle's leg and drops her face first onto the side of the ring. She slides into the ring and jumps on Layla, attacking her after she turns around. Michelle goes to get involved, but Trish gets back in and jumps on her too.

"Nice." Alex comments.

After all that, Vickie takes another shot at Snookie. Then issues a Wrestlemania challenge. Snooki accepts. They replay the footage of Snooki taking out Michelle and Layla. Then we see that up next, it's Del Rio and John against each other. After Mike hears that, he pulls away from Aly's lips. She pouts.

"I'm sorry but, I have to go do something, I'll be back."

She sighs and nods. He kisses her quickly before getting up and heading out the door. After that we sit and watch the match go on between Del Rio and John. It was coming to the end of the match, John had Del Rio in the AA position, but Brodus Clay came in and interfered, saving Del Rio from the AA. Then he and Del Rio attack John, but all of a sudden Rock's music plays. We all look confused.

"Ohhhh...Mike's playing a prank." She says as it dawns on her.

From the far camera, it really looked like Rock. But when they zoomed in, it was for sure Mike.

"Oh...my...god..." I say stiffling a laugh.

Aly tries not to laugh but dails, bursting into laughter and Alex is cracking up. He makes his way to the ring and slides in, John hits him after hitting Brodus. But John got headbutted by Brodus and Mike was standing back in a position to do something. When John turns around Mike grabs him and delivers Rock Bottom, another move of the Rock's.

"I can't take him seriously!" Aly gasps through her laughter.

After a few hits from Del Rio and Brodus, John is out of the ring and on the floor. Mike climbs onto the turnbuckle, acting like the Rock again, with his fist in the air.

"This is too much."

Alex has calmed down somewhat but is still snickering. Aly's leaning against the arm of the couch, giggling helplessly. Mike looks down at John, then jumps down and takes the bald cap off, ripping it away to reveal his slicked back hair. He jumps down out of the ring next to John. He picks him up and slams his back into the steel ring post. He ruffles his hair a bit so it doesn't look as slicked back anymore, and he grabs a mic.

"Okay that's better." She giggles, calming down.

"How's your road to Wrestlemania Cena?" Mike asks, then hits John over the head with the mic.

"Cena, I've owned you the last 3 weeks. And I will own you for the next 3, all the way to Wrestlemania." He adds, hitting John over the head again after he gets up.

I sigh but Alex and Aly just stay quiet. Mike walks over to John, looking down at him. He bends down to look at him closer, saying some things to him, before getting up and stripping off the Rock's shirt that he was wearing. Aly's eyebrows rais up and she bites her lip. He walks around and picks John up, getting closer to the ramp. He then supplexes him onto the ramp and John screams out in pain as he rolls up the ramp. Mike walks up and around to him, picking him up again, but John retaliates with a punch to the face. Mike stumbles away as John gets Mike in the position for the AA onto the steel grate on the stage. We both give a little sigh in relief. Mike quickly gets off his shoulders and kicks John so he falls to his knees. He grabs him and then makes him hit the steel on the stage face first. Mike stares down John as he moves away from him. He stands back up and goes over to John, picking him back up again, after telling him to get up. He goes to throw him into the steel thing where we all come out, but changes his mind and throws John headfirst into the giant WWE sign on the stage.

"Ooh." We all wince.

John rolls over and hold onto the base of the WWE sign, as Mike makes his way towards him. John struggles to get up and Mike just watches him. He looks at the crowd and then back at John. He gets ready to put John in position for the Skull Crushing Finale, and when John gets up he gets him in that position and delievers it right onto the base of the WWE sign. Another wince. Mike gets up and leans over John and says 'I own you', before the camera angle changes and he's smiling all evil like while his music is playing. He stands up and looks to the crowd, then back down at John. The screen fades as the camera is on Mike's face.

"I'm gonna go meet him." Aly says, standing up.

"Alright." I nod.

She leaves the room, heading for the ramp and not paying attention to the people she

passes in the hall. As she gets closer to the ramp entrance, Mike walks through it. She stops and giggles a little. At first he doesn't notice she's standing there, but he looks over and she's staring at him with a smile.

"What?"

She just giggles and shakes her head.

"It's got to be something...tell me."

She offers her hands.

"On the way." She tells him, tilting her head in the direction of the locker room.

"Okay..." He nods, and grabs her hand and they walk down to the locker room.

"...so?" He asks, looking down at her.

"You took your shirt off and you're wearing jeans. What do you think." She raises an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh I see. We can just head back to the hotel with me like this if you would like." He smirks.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love that, I think all the girls got enough of a look. This-" She pauses

to run her fingers down his chest.

"-is mine and mine only."

"Well...I could always put a shirt on, and then take it off for you back at the hotel, when we're in our room."

She smiles.

"I like that idea. Its a good thing we didn't make any plans after the show you know."

"I know, no dark match for me tonight. We can go right back to the hotel."

"Good thing because I think we'd end up in trouble if we went out somewhere with you in those jeans."

"Really now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Please tell me how." He smirks.

She stops walking and so does he. She leans up to his ear.

"Public indecency for me jumping you." She says quietly before walking away.

"Oh I see." He smirks, then follows after her.

She tries not to giggle as she walks, knowing he's coming up behind her.

"Then I'm assuming that I look extremely good in these jeans." He whispers in her ear as

they walk.

"Understatement."

"Extremely hot?" He corrects himself.

"Try again."

"Jaw dropping, mindblowing, etc?"

"There we go."

"Hah, I knew it." He smiles.

She giggles.

"Maybe I should dress like this more often."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will."

"Okay then."

"Then you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me."

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you."

"Oh yeah." He smirks.

She laughs. Then they reach the locker room.

"Just go put a shirt on before I change my mind."

He laughs and goes in. He comes back out, with a shirt on so she won't jump him anytime

soon.

"I'm almost disappointed." She says amusedly, and Mike just laughs.

She laces her fingers with his and they start to walk back to the room. When they get to the

room, of course as usual they knock and wait for me to say it's ok...and then they walk back

in.

"Ready to head out?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're ready." I nod.

We all grab our things and head out to the car. *It doesn't take us long to get back, and when

we do we all head up to our floor and into our seperate rooms. Once in their room and Mike

shuts the door, Aly smirks at him. She tosses her jacket on the chair and looks at him, still

smirking as she puts her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asks, looking at her.

Her eyes drop to his shirt and then back up.

"Shirt...off...now."

His eyebrows raise and off the jacket goes, followed by the shirt. She walks up to him,

hooking her fingers in his belt loops.

"Mine." She says softly before kissing him.

He chuckles, and starts kissing back. She lets go of his belt loops and slides her arms

around his neck. His arms stay locked around her waist. That goes on for a little bit until she draws back, trying to catch her breath.

"What, no jumping me?" Mike chuckles.

"A girl's gotta breathe but jumping you can still be arranged..." She backs him up towards the bed.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Should I be prepared for the jumping?" He asks jokingly.

She just smirks at him.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

She sends both of them tumbling onto the bed and attaches her lips to his.

"Okay...so I wasn't...prepared." He mumbles.

"Quit...talking.."

"Okay okay, I'll stop talking."

She reattaches their lips while gently dragging her nails down his chest and sides. He

gives an involuntary shiver, before rolling over so that he's over her this time. She surprises him by rolling them right back over again. She goes to do it again but he has her pinned really good this time. She lets out a growly whine.

"Too bad." He mumbles.

She starts to protest again but gets distracted by him deepening the kiss. His hands go to her hair, before going back to her arms and then lacing his fingers with yours. She squeezes his hands gently. He pulls away from her lips, and trails down to her neck.

"Not again." She groans.

"Hey, you decided to jump me."

"You're the one that wore those jeans!"

"I was imitating the Rock, he wears these jeans."

"But I also knew you'd like them."

"Damn right I like them."

"I'd prefer you to wear them more often though."

He laughs.

"We'll see."

"Fine..." She shifts beneath him.

"No moving..."

"My leg was starting to tingle, sorry."

"Oh, well I can move if you want."

"Hmm...to move or to not move..."

"Better make a decision before I make you go crazy."

"I think I can survive a little longer." She laughs lightly.

"Good." He says, going back to her neck.

He head falls to the side.

"Mmm..."

He smirks, and starts to slowly make his way to that certain spot. He brushes it and she

sucks in a breath, digging her fingers into his hands since he still has their hands laced together. He only kisses that spot a few time, before making his way back to her lips. She sighs in content as their lips meet. After a while, he pulls away and leans his forehead against hers.

"Love you." She murmurs.

"I love you too." He smiles.

She opens her eyes and smiles softly, rubbing her nose against his.

"I think we should get changed and go to bed now, what do you think?"

"Yeah. Before I get the urge to jump you again." She giggles a little.

He chuckles, and lets her go before getting up. She sits up and pulls off her boots before going over to steal one of Mike's shirts. Once she changes, she gets into bed and under the covers, followed by Mike.

"Night, love you husband." She kisses him gently.

"Love you too, wife." He smiles.

Meanwhile Alex and I walked into our room, taking off our jackets and shoes.

"Well tonight was interesting..."

"That's for sure."

"Mike bald...funniest thing I've ever seen. Aly was right, couldn't take him seriously looking

like that."

"I know." Alex snickers.

"But you...you being a sneak tonight."

He grins sheepishly.

"Even though it got you hurt in the end."

"I had you to make it better." He shrugs.

"I always make it better."

"Yes you do." He agrees.

"But I think there's a way that you can make it even better right now..." He adds.

"Oh really..."

"Really."

"And what would that be?" I tease.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Nope." I whistle innocently.

He walks around to stand behind me, then leaning down close to my ear and whispers.

"I think you do."

"Maybe, maybe not." I bite my lip.

"There's no maybe or maybe not...you know."

I turn around, looking up at him.

"And if I don't?" I challenge.

"Hmmm, let me think.." He says, pretending to think and starts to walk forward.

I back up until I hit the wall.

"Well?" I ask.

"Let me see if I can refresh your memory." Alex says before dipping his head and pressing

his lips to mine.

He braces his hand against the wall on either side of me, before resting his arms on the

wall resulting in him getting closer to me. I giggle a little and slide my arms up, dragging my nails across his neck. I hear that faint growling noise, and suddenly he starts to deepen the kiss. I do it again, unintentionally this time, as I draw myself closer to him. He makes the growling noise again, this time his hands are gripping my sides. Eventually I have to pull back for air.

"Better?" I ask breathlessly.

"Much better."

"Good."

"Now let me go."

"Do I have to?

"I can't stay against this wall all night..."

"Darn." He jokes, moving.

I step away from the wall, only to be picked up and hoisted over his shoulder.

"Alex!" I squeal.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not done with you yet..."

"Put me down!"

"Oh I'll put you down alright." He laughs, walking over to the bed and dropping me on it.

Before I could sit up, Alex pins me down.

"Oh, come on. I got to change out of this dress..."

"One last thing..."

"...oh no, not the neck..."

"Yes."

"No...let me go."

"Please?" He pouts.

"But you already left marks before and they're not entirely gone yet. Especially in that one

particular spot."

"I won't leave any marks, promise."

"I don't know..."

Alex gives me the sad eyes.

"Not the sad eyes..."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Well...I can't really move right now can I? And you won't move until I let you..."

"I won't do it if you really don't want me to."

"Well, I do think we need a break from that anyway...we've done it so much over the past few

weeks."

"Okay." He pouts a little.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop doing this..." I trail off and lean up to kiss him quickly.

He doesn't let me pull away. I struggle to pull away, but he still doesn't let me.

"...Alex..." I mumble.

"What?" He asks, after drawing back.

"Don't you think it's getting a little late, and we should be heading to bed?"

"Alright." He sighs, kissing me one last time before he gets up.

I get up and go grab pjs to change into, heading into the bathroom. After changing I come

back out and climb into bed next to him.

"Night love." He kisses my forehead.

"Night."


	159. Day In New York City

It's well into the morning, and I got all the sleep I could get so I walk out of the bathroom after changing and whatnot. But when I walk out of the bathroom, I look over and notice Alex is still sleeping...or so it seems. I decide to let him sleep a little bit longer so I grab my computer and sit at the table with it. I do things online for a while until I feel arms slide around my shoulders and a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning." Alex mumbles.

"Morning." I say back, smiling.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Oh just the normal online stuff I do everyday."

"Ah." He says, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Being affectionate this morning huh?" I giggle.

"Mmhmm."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Nope. Love you."

"And I love you too." I say, closing my computer screen.

Alex pulls me up and out of the chair and into his arms.

"You don't want me sitting down?" I laugh.

"I wanted to hold you, is that okay?"

"Well of course it's okay."

"Good."

"You know, you smell really good." He says, the smell of Silver Rain reaching his nose.

"It's my perfume." I giggle.

"I like it."

"Good to know."

"But that's not all I smell. I also smell something fruity."

"That's my lip gloss."

"I want it."

"Ah, not now."

"Aww..."

"Maybe later."

"Okay."

"In the meantime, I think that you need to get dressed." I say poking him.

"You sure?" Alex teases.

"Hmmm, I don't know...considering the fact that you are very distracting right now."

Alex chuckles.

"True." He laughs.

He pulls away from me to get dressed. In the meantime Aly and Mike are already up, and the shower is running because he's in there. She's sprawled across the bed on her stomach with her eyes closed, just laying there. After a while Mike comes out of the bathroom, all changed and everything. He notices her laying on the bed on her stomach with her eyes closed.

"Tired?"

"Kinda."

"You can go back to sleep if you want, it's okay."

"Not sure if I want to or not." Aly shrugs.

"That's alright, take your time choosing."

"Okay." She laughs a little.

He decides to come around and lay down on his stomach as well, next to her. She slides over and snuggles up to him.

"There's nothing planned for today is there?" She asks.

"Nope."

"Yay."

"The day to ourselves."

"I love these days."

"I couldn't agree more."

Mike rolls over onto his back and she grins a little, sliding over to lay on top of him.

"Whenever you feel like getting up...how about breakfast. Or if it's too late for breakfast, then lunch?" Mike asks.

"Sure." She agrees.

"Alright, just let me know when you wanna go."

"Give me about 10 minutes. I'm comfy."

"I figured as much." He chuckles.

"What can I say, you make a good pillow/teddy bear."

"I know. You tell me all the time."

"Well it's true." She giggles.

"I'll always be that good pillow/teddy bear too."

"Yes you will." She nuzzles his cheek and then kisses it.

Then she lays her head back down, and he starts running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm...we're never going to get out of the room if you keep doing that."

"I can stop if you want."

"As much as I want to say no, you probably should."

"I know, I was just asking." He says, stopping.

She starts to slide off.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"Alright." He nods.

She goes and gets dressed.

"No pulling my hair tie out." She warns him after she gets done.

"Okay okay, I wont. I'll leave it alone."

"You better."

"You have my word...promise."

"Good." I kiss him quickly.

He grabs his jacket and puts it on, and so does she. Then they both head out to go eat. Meanwhile in my room Alex finished getting dressed and came out.

"Food?" He questions me.

"Sure why not."

We both grab anything we'll need and go out to find food.

"So I'm assuming we have no other plans today. So we get the day to ourselves?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, how I love these days."

"Me too." He agrees.

"It's also when you get to be extra affectionate too." I laugh.

"I know." He grins.

"No being a shark today though."

"Awww."

"Well for now anyway, I'll think about it."

Alex cheers quietly. Then we reach a place to eat, and walk inside. We eat and discuss the places we want to go, deciding to go to the Wax Museum first. Once we get there, we walk inside and start walking around finding the wax figures all around the place.

"Its crazy how real these look." Alex comments.

"I know right?"

"Its almost like you expect them to start moving or something."

"Oh that'd be creepy as hell."

"Yeah."

Then we start getting to the newest addition...Justin Bieber.

"Okay, get me away from that."

Alex chuckles and leads me away.

"He sings like a girl."

"Yeah."

"You know all these wax figures got me thinking...the next one they should make is one of Mike. I mean look what he's done."

"Yeah, he's done a lot."

"Maybe sometime in the future it'll happen."

"Maybe. That'd be cool."

"Something to mention to him later, to think about at least."

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"But, since we've seen everything in here, how about we move onto the next thing?"

"Sounds good." Alex agrees.

So we leave the museum, and head to the Empire State Building next. Meanwhile Mike and Aly are at the Staten Island Botanical Gardens, walking around. They go into their Rose garden.

"Roses!" She says happily, moving to smell some of them.

"I just love roses." She adds.

"I know you do." Mike chuckles.

"Ironic since it is my middle name."

"And I like that middle name." He smiles.

"Of course you do."

"Because you're as beautiful as a rose."

She blushes.

"And that's the truth."

She goes even redder.

"And you're cute when you blush."

She walks a little farther, trying to get control of her blushing.

"I know what you're gonna say...to quit it Casanova." He chuckles.

She sticks her tongue out.

"Love you too."

"I do love you even if you like to make me blush." She purses her lips.

"Well like I said you look cute when you do that."

"So you tell me every time you do it." She rolls her eyes a little as they link hands again.

"Because it's true." He smiles.

She just shakes her head in amusement and they start walking down the path again.

"But anyway, it's just so pretty around here." She adds.

"Yeah. This is amazing." He agrees.

"We need to come here a lot more often when we're in town."

He nods and she leans into him as they walk around, admiring the Gardens. After they were done admiring the Gardens, they decided that it was time to leave and head onto the next destination. They get in a cab and its off to the Hall of Science. Meanwhile, Alex and I reach the Empire State Building. We get up to the Observation Deck and look at the view of the entire city.

"Wow." Alex remarks.

"You can see for miles."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Wonder what the city looks like at this elevation at night."

"We can come back later if you'd like." Alex suggests.

"I think the last place we agreed on going to Top of the Rock, will be a good place to see the

city when it's all lit up. We'll have to see. If it's not good, we can come back here."

"Sounds good." He kisses the top of my head.

"Definitely have to come back again soon though, if we don't already later."

"Yeah, for sure."

Then we walk around to the back of the observatory to see out of the back of the building. I take some pictures and admire the view for a little while, before we decide it's time to head back to the hotel for a bit, at least until it starts to get dark. Then back with Aly and Mike, they've just gotten to the Hall Of Science.

"Oooh..." She trails off, looking around.

"This looks cool." Mike comments, looking around himself.

"This place has the hands on type stuff too. I love that stuff."

"Well let's go try out some of the stuff then."

"Okay." She grins and they go around to do those things while also taking time to look at other things too.

"Today is becoming a very fun day."

"I agree. I wish we could do this more often."

"I know. If only we weren't so busy all the time."

"Yeah..."

"Makes you really enjoy these days off."

"That's true." She nods.

"I know I do." He smiles.

"Me too." She smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

After they finish there, they head outside and get a cab to head back to the hotel to wait a while until going to the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. We all get back to the hotel about the same time.

"Hey." Mike and Aly greet me and Alex as they walk up.

"Hey." Alex and I greet back.

"Have fun?"

"Oh lots. You?"

"Same."

"We're just waiting for it to get a bit dark so we can go to Top of the Rock to see the city all lit up."

"That'll be cool. We're going to kill some time before going to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway."

"That sounds like fun."

"Uh-huh, I've always wanted to see it." She comments.

"And now you have the chance to."

"Exactly."

"Be sure to tell me how it was."

"Oh I will. Be sure to take pictures when you go to your thing."

"I definitely will. It'll be too pretty to not take pictures."

"Right."

"But I have to go rest my feet, not a good idea to wear these shoes when we're walking

around all day."

"Nope." She laughs.

"I managed to do it though."

"That you did." Alex laughs.

We get off the elevator at our floor and head down the hall to our rooms. We walk in, and when Alex and I do...I immediately take my shoes off and fall back on the bed.

"Tired?" He chuckles.

"Not me physically, but my feet are."

"I bet."

"When we go back out, I'm putting better shoes on."

"I would hope so." Alex chuckles.

"Not entirely my fault, they went with my outfit."

He looks amused.

"How did I know we'd be walking all over town?"

"True."

"You get over here." I laugh.

"You rang?" He jokes, walking over.

"Haha very funny."

Alex laughs and lays next to me.

"I thought it was."

"Well you are very amusing..." I trail off.

"...sometimes." I add, jokingly.

"Sometimes?"

"Yes...I said sometimes."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not..."

"Oh my gosh, you know I'm kidding right?"

"I know, I'm messing with you."

"I thought you were serious for a second."

"I wasn't." He chuckles.

"Well now I know." I laugh.

"Right."

I lace my fingers with his, then lay my head on his shoulder. He smiles and lays his head against mine.

"Love you babe."

"I love you too."

"Only 3 months left."

"Yep, the months are just flying by right now."

"I know."

"I mean next Saturday is my birthday, this month is almost over."

"Yeah, time has been rushing by."

"It'll be your birthday before we know it too."

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"While we're on the subject, anything planned for my birthday that you know of yet?"

"I'm not saying anything." Alex laughs.

"Not even a little hint?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm, I think I can get a hint out of you."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"You can try but you won't."

"We'll see about that..." I say, letting go of his hand and rolling over so I'm laying ontop of

him.

He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow while putting his hands on my hips. I smile, and

lean down sealing his lips with mine. He returns the kiss, moving his hands up and down my sides. He tries to roll us over, but I don't let him.

"Not this time..." I mumble.

He whines a little.

"Hush." I say against his lips.

I place my hands on the sides of his face, and I start to deepen the kiss. Alex wraps his arms around me and hugs me to him while the kiss goes on. I pull back, before things get too carried away and lean my forehead against his.

"As amazing as that was...still not giving any hints."

"Oh, darn."

Alex chuckles.

"Kind of figured you wouldn't spill any details."

"You know me well."

"I'm gonna be your wife in three months, of course I know you well."

"True."

"I know you just as well as you know me."

"Exactly."

Then I lay my head back down, and tuck it under his chin. Alex chuckles a little and squeezes me gently. Then back in Aly and Mike's room, she walks over to the bed and lays down herself.

"So we got some time to kill before we head out again. What do you wanna do?" Mike asks.

"Cuddle?"

"I can't say no to that." He smiles.

"Of course not." She smiles as he climbs onto the bed.

He then wraps his arms around her, and pulls her closer to him.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours." She laughs a little.

"And you're mine." She adds.

"Right." He nods.

She snuggles into him.

"We definitely need more of these days."

"Yeah."

"No stalker sightings, just us spending time together."

"Which is a nice change for once."

"Mmhmm."

"I love you." He says, kissing the top of your head.

"I love you too." She shifts to kiss his cheek.

"Can't believe the day is almost over."

"I know. Time flies when you're spending it with someone you love."

"And when you're having fun."

"That too."

"But the day isn't over yet."

"Right."

"It's not over, until I say it's over."

"If you say so." She giggles.

"Or well, unless you get tired. Then the day will be over."

She laughs.

"How're you feeling by the way? Tired?"

"I'm okay."

"How about you?" She adds.

"I'm good."

"Good."

He then takes one hand and starts running his fingers through her hair.

"I suppose you can take out the hair tie."

"You sure?"

"Go for it. Its not like its hard to put it back in a ponytail."

"True..." He says, then takes the hair tie out.

"Mmm...feels good." She mumbles as he starts to run his fingers through her hair again.

"I know it puts you to sleep too."

"Uh-huh..."

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

He just nods, and continues to do it. She buries her face in his neck with a content sigh. He smiles, and leans his head against hers, still running his fingers through her hair.

"I could stay like this for a long time and never get sick of it."

"Me too." He agrees.

She smiles and starts to draw little patterns on his chest with her nails.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"You're so lucky I'm not ticklish.."

She laughs.

"Otherwise I think I'd be in trouble."

"Yes you would."

"But I know you're ticklish." He grins.

"Don't even think about it."

"Don't think about what?"

"You better not tickle me."

"And what if I do tickle you hmm?"

"No kisses." She sticks her tongue out.

"Awww."

"So don't tickle me."

"Fine...I won't tickle you."

"Good."

"Which means now, I can kiss you."

"You can." She giggles.

He looks down at her, and she looks up at him. Then they both lean in, and seal their lips together. She slides up to lay on top of him without breaking the kiss. He rests his hand on her sides, before wrapping them around her to pull her closer. She reaches up and cups his face in her hands for a moment before sliding her fingers up into his hair. She then feels him trying to move so that he can roll them both over, so he'd be over her. She shifts so he can't.

"Nope." She mumbles against his lips.

He starts mumbling in protest, into the kiss.

"Shush."

He listens and goes quiet, continuing. After a bit she shifts again, which allows him the

opportunity to roll them over.

"Aha, I win." He mumbles.

"I let you."

"I still win."

"I think I win more." She says, breaking away from his lips.

"You think so huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm your wife and I can get you to do what I want by threatening to make you sleep on the couch or the floor." She laughs.

"True..."

"See, I win."

"I win sometimes too."

"Sometimes."

"I love you." He says, kissing her once.

"I love you too. So much."

"I know, and you show it everyday." He smiles.

"So do you." She smiles back.

"Well I'm your husband, of course I show it everyday."

"I know." She nuzzles her nose against his.

Then he rolls back over to his spot, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. She snuggles into him.

"You know I'm surprised that the media hasn't been asking us questions about us being

married and about kids."

"I know, but it's still a matter of time until they do start asking those questions. You'll be surprised."

"Too true. So what do we want to say when it comes to kids?"

"Well, we could say that it's something that'll happen...but not right now."

"Works for me."

"I mean I'm sure that subject is on both of our minds right?"

"Uh-huh."

"It'll happen when it happens."

"Right. Just out of curiosity...how many do you want?"

"Oh...uhhh..." He trails off.

"Haven't thought that far?" She laughs.

"Not really."

"Got stuck on the process didn't you."

He turns red and she laughs again.

"I thought so. I was thinking 2 to 4."

"2 to 4 huh? You'd be able to handle that?"

"We'll see how it goes but I think I'd be able to. At least 2 for sure, I know my sister and I fought all the time when we were young but I was always thankful to have a sibling."

"Right."

"You okay with that?"

"Of course I'm okay with that."

"Good."

"I can't say no to those numbers, I know we'll have good looking kids." Mike says.

"Good looking kids huh?" Aly laughs.

"Uh-huh." He smiles.

"You are such a dork."

"Your dork."

"Yes, yes I know."

The time passes by fairly quickly, and it was just about time for them to leave to go to the show. She untangles herself from him and goes to fix her hair and everything. He too fixes his hair a bit and whatnot, then waits for her to finish. She comes out.

"Oooh I'm so excited. I've always wanted to see something on Broadway."

"It sounds interesting."

"It is." She assures him.

"I've loved everything I've seen back home. I can only imagine how much better this is going to be since its the big time Broadway."

"Well, you'll find out won't you?"

"Yup." She smiles brightly and kisses his cheek as they gather what they need before heading out.

In the meantime, I look out the window and see that the sun us starting to go down.

"I think it's dark enough to go now."

"Alright." Alex says, letting me go.

"Don't forget about the comfortable shoes this time." He adds, getting up.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for reminding me."

I go over to my things and pick out more comfortable shoes to wear, and put them on.

"Alright, all set."

"I'm set." Alex replies as he stands by the door.

I make sure I have everything, before walking to the door and we leave heading to Top of the Rock. We get there and make our way up to the top. By the time we got to the top, the city was all lit up and the sun was almost all the way down, with the orange glow in the sky.

"Wow. Now THAT is cool." Alex remarks.

"Got to take a picture of this." I say, taking my camera out.

"For sure." He agrees.

"Definitely have to come back here next time were in New York."

"Yeah."

"But there's something better than the view of the city with the sunset." He adds.

"Huh?" I look puzzled until I realize he's looking at me and I blush.

"That's right, you. And like I always say, you're cute when you blush."

"Stop it." I swat at him.

"Heyy, I'm just stating facts."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Love you." He says, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I smile.

We stick around until the sun has set completely, before leaving and heading back to the hotel for the night. Mike and Aly eventually get out of the show and go back to the hotel themselves.

"Now that show was amazing."

"I know! I loved it."

"Definitely something to go see again sometime."

"For sure." She agrees.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired now."

"Mmhmm." She nods, yawning.

Once back at the hotel, they go up to our floor and into their room, then from there they get

changed to go to sleep.


	160. Rewriting Miztory

After a long media day today, it finally came time to get ready for the show tonight. Aly just finished getting ready, and walked out of the bathroom after doing her hair and everything. She sits on the bed and reaches for her shoes.

"So, anymore Rock imitations tonight?" She asks, giggling.

"No, I don't think so." Mike laughs.

"Too bad." She laughs.

"That was funny. In all honesty, the bald cap...couldn't take you seriously."

"I was laughing too hard." She adds.

"Glad to have amused you so much. But you have to agree, I pulled it off the whole gimmick pretty well."

"Yes, yes you did."

"But I do have a huge reveal tonight."

"Oooh."

"Before you ask...I'm not spilling. You're gonna have to wait."

"Aww." She pouts.

"Alex has big news too, that he'll reveal as well tonight."

"I don't get to know that either, do I."

"Nope, sorry."

She pouts again.

"You just have to make it through basically the whole show. Alex and I are closing it tonight."

"Oh that is so not fair."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Hmph." She says, putting on her jacket.

"The night will fly on by, don't worry."

"I hope so." She mumbles.

"Just don't think about it, and it'll fly by."

"I'll try."

"Good. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She grabs her bag and laces their fingers together.

As they head out and down to the car, I've just come out of the bathroom with everything

done and my shoes on.

"Gonna be sneaky again tonight?"

"Not really." Alex chuckles.

"Then what are you doing tonight?"

"Its a surprise. You'll see."

"Well it's obviously something important...you're dressed up."

"All I'm saying is that I'm making an announcement tonight, and Mike's revealing

something." He adds.

"And no you don't get to know what that is either." He cuts me off.

"Awww you're no fun."

"Try not to think about it and time will fly by."

"I can try, but you may have to distract me at times."

"I can do that." Alex smirks.

"Of course you can do that."

"I'm just glad you're getting the tv time back."

"I know."

"But I'm ready to go, you?" I ask, grabbing my bag and putting on my jacket.

"Yeah." He nods.

We head out and down to the car, and we all make our way to the arena. We get there and as per the usual, we walk to our designated room.

"Anxious to hear the announcement from Alex, and the reveal from Mike?" I ask Aly, clearly seeing the look on her face.

"Yes. He won't tell me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Alex won't tell me either."

"Good because if he told you, I'd have a conniption."

"You honestly thought he was gonna tell me?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"It's gonna be a long night, blehhh."

"Yup." She sighs.

Eventually the show starts, and we see the ring. Then Justin introduces JR, and his music goes off.

"Hm...wonder what he's going to say this time."

But when he comes out, unfortunately it's not him. It's Michael Cole being the disrespectful

jerk he is, imitating him.

"Oh that's REAL funny. Not."

He walks around the ring, stopping in front of the announcer's desk. He whips the hat at

Jerry, and rushes into his little box.

"Someone should lock him inside there."

"That's why he has his own security...psh."

"You think they're tough? Please. We've taken out the old Nexus by ourselves, I think we

could handle two measely security guards."

"All I'm saying is that, if he interrupts in our match tonight...I'm clocking him."

"I want first shot, I warned him last week he was in trouble if he did it again."

"You got it."

"Good."

Then to start the show off, Hunter's music played and he walked out.

After his entrance, he gets into the ring and at one point he grabbed a mic.

"Almost 20 years in this business. That's a long time. Standing in this ring. As I walk out here I look at all of you, and I wonder to myself...could this be the last time I work in this building? Two weeks...is a defining moment of my entire career. In two weeks, it's the defining moment of the Undertaker's career."

"That is going to be a crazy match." Aly points out.

"Oh yeah, it'll also seem neverending."

"I hear everybody talking, I see the signs...19-0, 18-1, time to end the streak. The whole world is talking about this match. Two icons clashing like never before. The Undertaker, Triple H, No Holds Barred. I have no idea what this match will take out of me, I have no idea how much it'll take out of The Undertaker. I know neither one of us will ever be the same, I can assure you of that. This is...this is the biggest match I've ever been in, in my life."

"Well duh."

"That streak...18 years that streak has been bigger than any championship. Hell it might be bigger than all the championships I've ever held combined. And ending it, will be a career defining moment. You know...before we go to the ring in two weeks and tear each other apart, put each other through hell...I want you to do me a favor deadman. I want you to come here next week. I want you to stand in this ring, and one last time, one week before we collide...I want to look you in the eye. I want to stand face to face, man to man, and I want to tell you what is gonna happen in two weeks at Wrestlemania."

"Oh boy." We say.

"I am gonna look you in the eye and tell you...you will lose. I will end the streak. The thing is when it dies, so does the Undertaker. If I can't do it, I promise you I will die trying. But deadman, I want that one last opportunity...to stand face to face with you. Like your song says, ain't no grave can hold this body down right? When I end the streak, that's it, it's done. Undertaker at Wrestlemania, you go 18-1. Undertaker at Wrestlemania, you will

rest...in...peace."

"Close up much?"

His music plays but that's interrupted by someone yelling 'hey'. The camera pans to Ted walking out, to confront Hunter.

"Rich boy, you are going to get your ass kicked."

"One year ago, I was one of the...the rising superstars of WWE. I competed in my first Wrestlemania match against Randy Orton. And now this year, I'm just an afterthought."

"Uh yeah, 'cause you're lame!" I yell at the tv.

"Well I won't be an afterthought anymore, because I'm making my own opportunity. What if Triple H...what if I...I take out the cerebral assassin on live television two weeks before Wrestlemania?"

We look at each other and bust up laughing.

"Then people will have no choice, but to take notice of me...Ted Dibiase." He finishes, and climbs up onto the side of the ring to get in, but only to get knocked back down by Hunter.

"Pfft, what I dumbass." Aly shakes her head once she's gotten control of her giggles.

Then Hunter gets out, and goes after Ted immediately. He totally destroys him, ending it with a pedigree through the announcer's table like what he did to Sheamus.

"Told you Rich Boy." Aly snickers.

Hunter's music plays, and he points to the Wrestlemania sign. The screen changes and we see that John is going to respond to Mike's actions from last week. And with that little preview thing, they play the video of him imitating Rock. We both start laughing. Then the screen changes again with it just Mike on the screen with the words 'rewriting Miz-tory'.

"I'm not telling you." He says without looking at Aly.

"Boooooo..."

After the first commercial break, we're back in the ring with Sheamus...the United States Champion. Once his music fades, Evan's plays and he comes out.

"I hate to say it, but Evan stands no chance."

"Nope."

Just like we said, Sheamus won in the end with that vicious kick to the head. After the replay, Sheamus gets a mic to talk.

"I am now your new champion of the United States of America!"

But then Daniel Bryan's music plays.

"Ugh. The brat."

He walks out and down to the ring, picking up a mic on his way.

"Sheamus...Sheamus, one of the great things about this country...is that everybody gets an opportunity, no matter where they're from. Now as former United States Champion, I would like to invoke my rematch clause. And I'd like to do it...at Wrestlemania."

"Ooooh like that's a shocker." I say sarcastically.

Sheamus starts talking to Bryan, before throwing him the belt and kicking him in the head. He picks up the title and walks back up the ramp. Then after that we see that a Wrestlemania Rewind match will happen tonight, and it's Randy vs Rey.

"Boring."

"Watch Punk do something."

"Duh."

During the commercial break, the usual stagehand knocked on the door and said that Aly and I had to get ready for our match coming up next.

"Time to go kick some ass."

"And Maryse has no idea you're fully recovered from your injury."

Aly smirks and snickers. We give our rings to Mike and Alex, before grabbing our bags to head to the locker room.

"Hey! Forgetting something?" Alex asks.

"Oh course not." I smile, walking back over and kissing him quickly.

"I know I know." Aly laughs and says to Mike before he can speak up.

She walks over and kisses him too.

"Better?"

"Yes, better."

We both laugh and leave for the locker room.

"You know, I think we should go out individually...I can't wait to see the look on Maryse's face out there."

"I'm down with that." She smirks.

"This is gonna be great, as long as Cole doesn't interrupt."

"He better not."

"You know if he does and we try to go after him, his 'security' will step in."

"Psh, they'll be nothing compared to Wade and his bunch."

Then we get to the locker room and walk in, getting changed and everything for the match. Once we're done, we walk out and head down to the ramp to wait to come out individually. I go out first, glaring at Eve and to a lesser extent, Maryse. After doing all my things in the ring, I lean into one of the corners with an evil smirk on my face. They look at me, kind of puzzled. Then Aly's music hits and Eve goes 'Oh great' while Maryse starts flipping out. After her in-ring entrance, we decide that she'll go first against Maryse

The bell rings, and it seems like Maryse is going to start fighting, but she backs off with her little hand motion, followed by the hair flip thing. Aly starts mocking her, and then she and Maryse get into a verbal argument. Maryse starts yelling at her and whatnot, and goes to slap her. But her plan backfires because Aly slaps her instead, making her stumble away. Maryse suddenly starts attacking her. At one point she stumbles into the ropes, and Maryse pushes her throat into it. She backs away and goes to hit her, but Aly moves out of the way just in time...and Maryse falls to the mat. Then once Maryse and Aly get back up we hear Cole's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we get this over please?" We hear Cole interrupt...again.

"Oh he did not just interrupt."

All during the match, he talked. At one point you tagged me in so that I could finish the job of taking care of Maryse to make sure she never tagged in Eve at all. Aly glares over at Cole, still growling. Maryse counters a move of mine, and then gets me in the position for her finisher. But while she was distracted, I lifted her up on my shoulders and for the 2nd time in my career I used Alex's finisher and I pinned Maryse to win the match.

"Hah!" Aly laughs.

"Well thank goodness that's over. Now we can get onto business for the night."

Aly and I exchange looks and Aly nods subtly, both of us turning towards Cole's cubby. Cole looks at us confused, and only one of the security guys tries to hold us back, while the other protects the door to Cole's box. We take out the first security guy easily. That's when the next one comes over to restrain us, and we take him out as well. Cole is looking terrified at this point. Then Aly walks over to the doors, and opens them.

"What did I tell you about interrupting again?"

She grabs him and drags him out.

"You, are in a lot of trouble now."

She full out decks him once she gets him to stand up.

"Now, if you can respect Mike and Alex...learn to respect us!"

She kicks him and then steps back to let me have at him. At this point he's leaning back against the ring for support, and I walk up to him.

"This all started with my title match. Now you disrespected me, you're so lucky Alex isn't out here to deal with you. Because mark my words, buddies or not...you don't disrespect his fiancee."

Then I smack him hard across the face, shaking my hand after I back away.

"Disrespect us again and you REALLY won't like what happens." Aly hisses at him, kicking him again.

We walk away making our way around the ring, and back up the ramp, heading backstage.

"Oooooh that makes me so freaking mad." Aly growls as we walk backstage.

"I know...total disrespect. What did he have a attitude change towards us or something?"

"Apparently."

"Well he's been given a message tonight, hopefully it gets through that thick skull of his."

"If it doesn't...well we'll have to show him just why we're the next generation of DX."

"Oh yeah, that's for sure."

"Back to the room or to the locker room?"

"I say back to the locker room, I don't think we'll be doing anything else we need our ring

gear for."

"Right." She nods as we begin to walk that way.

We get to the locker room and change, then walking back out and back down to the room. We walk in from there, drop our bags on the floor and sit back down next to Mike and Alex.

"Stupid ass." Aly mumbles under her breath.

"Are you two okay?"

"Not really, no." I say, as calm as I can.

Aly just gives a quiet growl.

"I'm just...I don't know...aggravated."

"Agrravated, annoyed, disrespected, pissed off...not really sure we can pin one word to it."

"A jumble of emotions."

"Yeah."

And then as if it couldn't get any worse, the commercial break ended and we see Corre in the ring.

"Ugh! Now they're here, that's just flipping great."

We see a replay of what happened on Smackdown last week with Big Show and Corre and Kane. Then once the replay ends, we go back to the ring and then Santino and Kozlov come out...clearly to face Gabriel and Slater. But of course in the end Gabriel and Slater win due to cheating. And then they all attack Santino and Kozlov, that's when Big Show and Kane come out and totally destroy Corre.

"Hah!" We point and mock them.

The screen fades to John, talking to someone and in the top corner it says 'via satellite' and that's coming up next...apparently from his home.

"Anything else the world wants to piss me off with right now?" Aly throws her hands up in the air.

And it's like the world heard her, because after the commercial break we see that the Rock is going to be on Raw next Monday. She goes deadly quiet, her hands gripping the couch to the point of her knuckles turning white. After that we see the view of the city, and then another replay of what Mike did last week to John...imitating the Rock. Alex and I snicker but Aly has her eyes closed. After the preview/promo thing, the screen changes to John via satellite and of course Josh asks the first question, before John answers.

"Next week on Raw will be epic. It won't be the time for telling jokes, or talking about breakfast cereals or singing rap music. Next week on Monday Night Raw, I will be face to face with the Rock. And if we do have a problem, then next week on Monday Night Raw...that problem gets settled."

"Whatever Cena." Mike says.

"John uh..Jerry Lawler here. I just wondered if all of this attention that you focus on the Rock, has it taken your mind off your Wrestlemania opponent the Miz. Have you underestimated the Miz?"

"Yeah, yes I have. That's why the Miz has been able to do what he's been able to do, for the past 4 weeks. If there's any doubt in the WWE Universe on the ability of the Miz, the fact that I'm sitting home right now is proof. I know, but it's proof that Miz deserves to be the WWE Champion. It's also proof that he deserves the right to claim that he can change the face of the WWE."

"Sure, now you admit it." Mike rolls his eyes, while trying to get Aly to loosesn her grip on the couch.

"Haha...Miz dressed as Rock last week, that was one hell of a stunt. I'm sure that this uh...celebration tonight will be equally as creative. I know I won't be able to be there tonight, but I'll be watching. I truely hope tonight the Miz rewrites history. Because at Wrestlemania, I plan on making history."

"Whatever." Alex scoffs.

The screen changes to Cole, back in his little box...the results of our beatings given to him clearly showing. Mike and Alex snicker.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, John Cena and the Rock have a lot in common. While they're coming to you live via satellite, Michael Cole is here in Pittsburgh live and in person! And coming up next, I have for you another worldwide exclusive Mr. Lawler. Something that...you're not gonna want to miss. Next."

"Who cares about you." Aly glowers at the tv.

After the commercial, it's Lispy and Cole in the ring, running around. Lispy stands in front of the announcer's desk to keep Jerry at bay. The whole thing was pretty dumb, with Cole making fun of Jerry's family and whatnot. That ended with Cole giving Jerry the ankle lock he learned from Lispy.

"Retarded."

The screen changes to the matchup between Randy and Rey for their match tonight, before heading to another commercial. After the commercial they play the usual Wrestlemania promo thing with the number of days left until the day itself. We see more of the city, before going back to Cole ranting on and on again. After that, they show what happened last Monday between Snookie and LayCool, followed by all the media attention she got.

"Okay I need to go walk this off." Aly says, abruptly letting go of the couch and standing up.

Before anyone could say anything, she was already out the door. The three of us just look at each other like 'oookay...' She comes back a while later, and sits back down next to Mike while we were on a commercial break.

"Feeling better?" Mike asks quietly.

"Somewhat."

"That's good enough." He says, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close.

She leans into him and silently soaks up the comfort of being held. After the commercial a lot of things played, the new promo for the new WWE superstar coming soon...Sin Cara. That's followed by Cole and Josh, and then a long video plays with WWE superstars speaking out about the match between Hunter and Undertaker. Once that video was over, Randy's music played and he walked out for his match against Rey.

"This is a stupid match."

The match wasn't really that long, Randy was going to the place where he hears those voices in his head. He never got to strike, because Punk showed up on the tron.

"Hello Randall." Punk sings.

"That's creepy."

"How're you doing Randall Keith Orton. You know you're right, I don't know what sick and twisted is. But I do know that's a really nice bus, and I can't wait to meet your wife."

"Oh shit." Our eyes go wide.

Randy rushes out of the ring, and up the ramp heading backstage. We see him running through the backstage area, and reaching the parking lot. Randy gets to the bus, and rushes over to open the door only to be attacked by Punk with a wrench.

"Ouch."

Then Randy's 'wife' came out of the bus, standing in the doorway, screaming for Punk to stop, only for Punk to mock her and yell 'shut up' back to her.

"Punk seriously needs to be locked up or something." I comment.

"I bet right about now those voices you hear in your head, are telling you that you shouldn't have kicked McGillicutty, or Otunga or Mason Ryan. Now I don't think you'll be punting anybody in the skull at Wrestlemania. Now ain't that...a kick in the head." Punk says, then kicks Randy in the head.

"I think you've pissed off the Viper and once he's healed enough, he's going to hunt your ass down." Aly remarks.

Punk then looks at Randy's 'wife' again, as she glares at him. He smirks and blows her a kiss, before walking away. As soon as he's gone, she comes out of the bus and goes to Randy's side. Then she starts screaming for help, before the screen changes and we see that up next it's finally time for Mike to rewrite Miz-Tory.

"Finally we get to find out what the two of you are being so sneaky over." I say, while Aly nods.

Alex gets up as we're on the commercial break, and motions for me to get up as well. I look at him confused, but get up anyway.

"I guess we'll see you out there."

"Okay."

So Alex and I leave, and start walking down the hall to the direction of the ramp. We wait a while before going out and walking down the ramp, getting into the red carpeted ring with a table and something under a sheet on the table. I'm comfused but managed to hide it as I stand off to the side. Once we're back from the commercial, Aly and Mike were in the backstage area watching one of the tv screens near the entrance to the ramp.

"My name is Alex Riley! And 3 weeks ago I was fired as the Miz's apprentice. Well lucky for all of you, earlier this week I was rehired under a new job title, the vice president of corporate communications. So that being said, allow me to introduce the most must see champion in WWE history and the best man at my wedding. Ladies and gentlemen, the Miz!"

Mike offers Aly his arm and she takes it as they walk out. While they walk out, I'm standing there in the ring raising my eyebrow and giving Alex a look.

"Vice president of corporate communications..."

He just gives a small grin and chuckles.

"I like the sound of that." I smile.

"Of course you do." He laughs.

We wait as Aly and Mike get into the ring, and then Alex hands him the mic as his music fades. She comes and stands by me.

"This oughta be interesting." She murmurs.

"But I bet you John is going to interrupt."

"At least it's only via satellite."

"Or so we hope." Aly points out.

"You know in the 1970s, people would travel great distances to gather, so they could say

they saw Muhammad Ali box in person. In the 1980s, people would pay outrageous prices for the thrill of watching an in his prime Michael Jordan play basketball. Now in 2011, you people have been blessed with the honor of watching me."

"You know when I first started...people didn't take me seriously. You know some people said that I was annoying, but now look how far we've come. Now John Cena, like the Rock, like each and every one of you, hang onto every single word that I say. You know last week, I...imitated the Rock. Thank you, I know it was good..got you all."

We laugh.

"And it's ironic because while there has been many wannabe Rock clones over the years, the one person who imitated him correctly and amazingly, is the one person that is a one of a kind. A once in a lifetime original. I have rewritten history. Someone has come who has more charisma than Shawn Michaels. Who is physically more dominant than Andre the Giant. Who is far more intelligent than John Cena and the Rock combined. I...am the greatest WWE Champion in history."

"And we would agree." I say quietly and Aly nods in agreement.

"And in the process, I have become bigger than the entire WWE Universe, and every single one of you that's in it. I have flipped the WWE since day one. And that, is what I'm about to reveal symbolizes and celebrates." He continues, walking over to what's covered by the sheet, then taking the WWE logo thing off of the microphone.

"This...iconic WWE logo, I have flipped it upside down in the form of an 'M'." He adds, putting the flipped logo thing back onto the mic.

"Niiiice."

"And that 'M', stands for Miz. The time has now come, ladies and gentlemen...it is time to rewrite Miz-tory."

The lights go out and a spotlight is shined on the cloth, and we hear a drumroll until the sheet is removed to reveal the title, but with the WWE logo flipped on that as well.

"Oh my god, haha wow." Aly laughs a little.

Mike takes the case off and hands it to Alex who puts it down, then he takes the title and raises it up like he always does. Then he lowers it, and places it around his waist and motions for Aly to come over. She walks over and reaches to secure the belt. She finishes securing it, and he picks up the mic to talk again.

"This is what the WWE Championship will look like moving forward. It will no longer spin like a toy. You will look at this title as the most prestigious, most coveted title in the world. And I don't plan on being a multi-time champion, because I don't ever plan on losing this title. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...awwweeesooome!"

Then we hear clapping and a bit of cheering, but we don't know where it's coming from until the tron change to reveal John.

"Jolly good show Miz, fantastic, moving, epic. I haven't seen something that emotional since the season finale of Flip This House. I mean you took the...the WWE logo and turned it into an 'M', for your name...because it begins with an 'M'."

I'm like 'Oh great', while Aly's wearing a scowl.

"Really good Miz, just like you beat me up. You see the WWE Universe knows that I'm not invincible, I can be hurt. The WWE Universe also knows something that you're about to find out. You should never make me angry. You see you two gentlemen have targeted the wrong individual, and in 13 days I will make history at Wrestlemania!"

Then we see people coming in and taking away the walls, couch and everything else to reveal John being in the arena.

"I told you." Aly says to me.

"Oh no! What's happened? I was supposed to be broadcasting tonight from my home. I am, for the past 9 years the WWE has been my home! And right now you two jackwagons are right in the middle of my living room and I'm coming to take out the trash!"

We both sigh frustratedly.

"Great."

We decide that it's our best bet to get out of the ring, considering John will try to go after Mike and Alex. Eventually John's music hits and he comes out, then takes all his gear off on the stage. Mike grabs the table to use in defense, and as Mike throws the table at John it misses and he gets into the ring where Mike and Alex gang up on him. The two of us are watching intently, hoping that nothing go wrong.

As John gets takes care of Alex, Mike manages to roll out of the ring and run up the ramp away from John. Alex rolls out of the ring, but gets right back in to go after John. He gives Alex the STF, and one ref comes running out to get John to let go. He doesn't of course, but Mike comes back and John lets go, staring Mike down. Another ref comes running down and John gets Alex in another STF, now two refs trying to get him to let go. Mike walks forward a bit and John lets go again which makes Mike stop in his tracks. And like the 1st and 2nd time, John puts Alex in the STF again and not letting go.

"What the hell!" Aly throws up her hands.

Another ref comes running down and now all three try to get John to let go, but he's struggling. John eventually lets go, and the refs attend to Alex.

"You go back with Mike, I'll deal with John this time." I say to her.

She shakes her head.

"I want in. Alex is more my brother than John is."

"Alright, let's go." I say, and we slide into the ring.

As John's turned around, I spin him around to face me showing a not so pleased look on my face. Aly's standing slightly behind me, a matching look on her face as well.

"What the hell John? I forgive you for getting Alex fired, and now you go and do this? He did nothing to you lately."

"Using Alex to try and goad Mike into attacking doesn't work and you knew that, so why do it?" Aly adds.

"Of all the things you could do due to your anger, this is the worst."

"Car-" John starts to say.

Aly sees the look on my face.

"Uh-oh here it comes."

WHACK!

"It's gonna take a while for me to forgive you this time..."

John's clutching his face from me slapping him. I shoot him one last glare efore going over to check on Alex. Aly steps up and stares at John silently for a minute. He lets go of his face and she goes to walk away. At the last second she stops, turns, and full out decks him.

"That was for Carly AND Alex." She snaps before walking away.

Along with the all three refs' help, we get Alex out of the ring and help him backstage. Mike is waiting for us back there and Aky hands him the things he left behind. We bring Alex down to the trainer's to get him checked out, and we wait outside the room. Aly leans against the wall, frowning as she rubs her knuckles. I stand there still fuming with anger, arms folded across my chest and looking down at the floor. Mike is looking back and forth between us, wondering what he should do.

"I think I'm gonna go get some air, if I stay inside this arena any longer I'm gonna end up punching a wall or something, and I don't want to end up breaking my hand or whatever." I say, after a bit.

"Okay. I'll text you when we're coming out." Mike replies.

I nod, and start walking back to the room to grab my things, then head outside.

"You're not going to punch anything are you?" Mike looks at Aly.

"No, I got my shot in on him. I put as much into that as I could to make sure it hurt." She mumbles, still rubbing her hand.\

"Do you need ice or anything?"

"Maybe." She nods a little.

"Alright, I'll be right out." He says, going into the trainer's to get ice.

Mike comes back out and she takes the ice from him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

And not too long after that, Alex walks out.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"I'm glad." She hugs him.

"Now we just have to get our stuff."

He nods, and they all head back to the room to get their things, before heading out of the room and outside. I'm standing by the car as they walk up. I immediately hug Alex and burrow into his arms.

"I'm going to be fine." He reassures me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know, but what happened still worried me."

"I know." He replies.

"I'm just tired of this, again always the one being attacked or whatever."

"Not much I can really do about it." He sighs.

"But let's put this aside for the night."

"Yeah, you're right." I nod.

We all pile in the car and go to the hotel.


	161. Mike On Conan

We're all back in LA at Mike's condo, because tonight Mike and Aly are going to Conan where he's the guest. I got up before Alex did and got changed and whatnot, before grabbing my iPod and a book that I haven't read in forever out of my bag. I quietly make my way out of the room, and go through the livingroom and kitchen to head outside on the roof to read outside, where it's warm out and to get fresh air. I sit and read for a while before I hear the door slide open. I'm too into the book to notice anyone walking out and over to me. All of a sudden my chair moves and I yelp in surprise. I look behind me to see Mike, with an amused look on his face.

"Jeez Mike, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Couldn't resist." He snickers.

"Haha very funny." I say dryly.

"I thought so."

"So anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing, just came out to see what you were doing."

"Ah, well I'm just enjoying the warm weather...which we never get wherever we are for Raw or whatever. Plus I haven't read this book in the longest time, catching up on my reading."

"Ah. Yeah, this is nice weather."

"So, Conan tonight huh?"

"Yeah. Its going to be fun."

"Going to be your usual entertaining self, like on Jimmy Fallon."

"Of course."

"Should be interesting to watch, can't wait." I laugh.

Mike laughs as well.

"So I'm guessing the other two are still sleeping?" I ask, referring to Aly and Alex.

"Yeah." He nods.

"What're you reading anyway?" He adds, asking me.

"Nothing." I say, closing the book and flipping it over so he don't see the cover.

"Oh come on."

"You're gonna razz me for it."

"So?"

"So...I don't need you razzing me about it."

"Aw come on, you're no fun."

"You know if you really wanted to find out, you'd grab the book and see for yourself."

He goes to do so.

"Ahh no!"

"Yes!"

He manages to get it, and flips it over to read the cover.

"Really? Out of all the books out there, you chose this one?" He asks, after seeing that it's the 4th book in the Twilight series.

"Shut up."

"And give me my book back."

"Alright...twilighter." He teases, snickering.

"Haha, now give it back."

He snickers again and hands it to me.

"Thank you and the correct term is Twihard, not twilighter for your information."

"Whatever." He laughs.

"Alright, I'm going back inside." I say, getting up and heading inside with my things.

"Okay."

I head in and start walking back to the bedroom to put my things away. But I'm not paying attention and end up bumping into someone.

"Oof."

"Do you know where you're going?" I hear Alex ask, laughing.

"Wasn't paying attention." I giggle and look up at him.

"I didn't think so." He chuckles, leaning down to kiss me.

"PDA-A-A." We hear Aly's voice from behind Alex.

"Shut up Windy." Alex says as he briefly breaks from my lips.

"Couldn't help it." She laughs as she walks past.

"Good morning to you too." I say to her.

"Morning." She stifles a yawn.

"Mike's outside if you're wondering where he is."

"Ah, okay."

"Scared me to death out there earlier."

"Hah, nice."

"And he's razzing me because of what I'm reading."

"Twilight again?"

"Yes, haven't read the last book in forever."

She shakes her head in amusement, heading over to the kitchen.

"You're gonna have to move so I put my things back in the room." I say to Alex, laughing.

"One last kiss."

"Oh alright."

He kisses me again but draws it out a little longer this time. He pulls away, and leans his forehead against mine before kissing me once again quickly. I then walk around him and head to the bedroom to put my things in there. Aly on the other hand, has slipped outside to see Mike leaning against the wall, staring out into the distance. She steps up behind him and snakes her arms around him, snuggling into his back.

"Morning." You mumble.

"Morning." He replies softly, resting a hand on her arms.

"What're you doing?" She asks.

"Just enjoying the nice weather."

"Mmm...it is nice out here."

"Better than what we've been dealing with everywhere besides here."

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Which is why I chose to move here."

"Makes sense."

"Speaking of places we live, I think we'll be in Chicago Monday."

"Ooh yay, a night at home." She smiles.

"I'm sure your parents will want to see us too. I mean they haven't seen us since

what...Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, seems like its been forever."

"I'm sure if they've been paying attention to the show, they'd know we were married early."

"I sent them an email with pictures, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oops my bad."

She giggles.

"They'll really want to see us now."

"Yes they will."

"Just be prepared for major huggage from my mom." She laughs.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mike chuckles, then he undos her arms and pulls her around.

"Hi." She giggles as their eyes meet.

"Hi." He repeats, smiling.

"Love you." She says, after leaning up and brushing her lips against his.

"Love you too."

She snuggles into him.

"So, excited for Conan tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, it should be fun."

"If it's anything like Jimmy Fallon, it should be vey entertaining."

"Yeah." She giggles.

"But I doubt there's going to be some epic entrance on Conan."

"That's okay."

"You don't need an epic entrance to look even more awesome. You're plenty awesome as it

is." She adds.

"You think so?"

"I KNOW so."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your wife and I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles.

She smiles up at him and squeezes him gently.

"So, what do you want to do today? You can pick." He asks.

"Hmm...think it's warm enough for the beach?"

"Yeah, it should be. It feels warm enough."

"Let's do that then."

"Well, let's go get ready then."

"You gotta let go." She giggles.

"Awww."

"Or we could stay here, your choice."

"No, the beach is good."

"Well let go then, goofball."

"Alright alright." He laughs.

She pokes him.

"We're never going to make it at this rate." She laughs.

"In a rush are we?"

"No...just making an observation."

"Okay...let's get ready then." He says, letting her go.

She laces their fingers together as they go inside. She walks past Alex who's lounging on the couch, and sneakily ruffles his hair and keeps going on her way.

"Hey!"

She just laughs and walks down the hall and into the bedroom. Alex grumbles a little.

"What's all the grumbling about?" I ask, walking back from the bedroom and out to Alex.

"Messed with my hair again." Alex says.

"Awwww." I giggle, sitting next to him.

He puts his arms around me.

"Hmph."

"You'll live."

He makes a face.

"Hey now...no faces."

"Why not?"

"Because, you won't get any lip gloss if you continue the faces. And this time it's candy

flavored."

He stops the faces.

"Good, but now you gotta wait a while."

"Aww..."

"Do you want her to come back out and sing PDA again?"

"No."

"Then we can save it for later..."

"Alright." He slowly agrees.

"It's not gonna kill you, you know."

"What can I say, I can't get enough." Alex kisses my cheek.

"I love you."

"You're a dork, but I love you too."

He smiles and leans his head against mine. Then as we sit there, I can feel him start to play with my hair which was tied up.

"Having fun?"

"Yes...but I wish this was down."

"It's warm out, I always tie my hair up when it's warm out."

"Aww."

"I'll let it down later...when the sun goes down and it's a bit cooler out."

"Okay."

"We'll have the condo to ourselves at that time anyway..."

"Oh yeah." Alex grins.

"We all know what's gonna happen with you two alone here while we're gone." We hear Aly

say from behind us, giggling.

"Shark Boy." She pats Alex on the head.

"Don't touch the hair." He says, swatting at her.

"And what are you going to do if I do?"

"Oh you know."

"Suuuure."

"Don't make me get off this couch."

"Don't bother, we're heading to the beach anyway."

"Which means your alone time starts early."

"Sweet." Alex grins.

"Have fun you two." Mike chuckles, before she and him head out the door.

~Mike and Aly~

"I think Alex enjoys their alone time a little much." She laughs as Mike and her head down to

the car.

"He takes after me." Mike chuckles.

"That's true."

"As you would say, he learned from the best." She adds.

Mike laughs and agrees. Eventually he pulls up to the beach, and parks. They both get out and grab their things, before walking out onto the sand. As usual she takes off her shoes and sticks her feet in the sand.

"I missed the beach."

"Well it's been too cold lately for the beach where we've been. It's actually nice to come back here."

"Yeah."

They pick a spot to put their things, and she lays out a towel to sit on in the sand. She looks over at Mike, and sees that he's starting to take his shirt off. She whistles playfully.

"Work it baby!" She teases.

"You like this a little too much don't you?"

"Maybe so." She just laughs.

"Maybe I should do it more often for you."

"You should." She agrees.

"I'll keep the idea in mind, that's for sure." He smiles.

She giggles and puts up her hair before taking off her cover-up. He walks over, and sits down next to her with his sunglasses over his eyes. She slides her own sunglasses on and leans against him.

"We need to come back here more often." She comments.

"Yeah, we'll have to keep that in mind when we have breaks." Mike nods.

"Maybe another one of those times where we go off on our own. Like how Dolce and DC went off to Florida and we went to Austrailia."

"Good idea."

She smiles and reaches up to hug his arm.

"Just think, nobody walking in on us...very little interruptions..." She trails off.

"...and I do love that." He adds.

"I know you do." She giggles.

"We'll plan a week to do that."

"Sounds good."

"After Raw of course."

"Of course."

"Then we would have the whole week to ourselves."

"That would be great." She kisses him quickly and he smiles.

"It's gonna have to wait until after Wrestlemania though."

"I know." She sighs.

"But, the week will pass by before you know it."

"I guess."

"But just wait until Wrestlemania. Think about it, this is your very first Wrestlemania as a part of the WWE."

"I know...I can't help but wish I got to experience being a champion at Wrestlemania though.

I guess I'll have to settle for watching from the sidelines."

"You'll always be a champion to me." He smiles.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"And no matter what happens at Wrestlemania for you...you'll always be a champion to me as well." She says to him.

"Just like you've always been." She adds.

"Love you." He smiles, kissing her quickly.

"Love you too." She responds, pulling him back.

"I haven't had a proper kiss yet today." She continues.

"Oh really?"

"Really. I think somebody needs to fix that.."

"And that someone...is you."

He raises and eyebrow.

"I could always go pick someone else if you're not up to it." She teases.

"Nooooo." He whines.

"Better fix it then."

"Oh I'll fix it alright..."

"Really."

"Really." He smirks.

"You know, I think I see some cute guys playing volleyball down there."

"What? Oh no you don't..." He trails off, immediately sealing his lips to hers.

She giggles and then falls quiet as he makes sure it's a very thorough kiss.

"You are so easy to tease." She says breathleslly when he pulls away.

"Only because you know how to get to me."

"I know I do. Just like you know how to get to me too."

"That I do." He smiles.

"I'm going to get in the water." She untangles herself from him and drops her sunglasses in her bag.

"I'll come with you."

She just gives a sly smile and dashes to the water.

"Heyyyy!"

"Gotta be faster!"

"No fair!"

She laughs as she wades into the water. He runs after her, and catches up. When she least expects it, he grabs her around the waist. She squeals in surprise.

"Got you."

"So you did." She giggles, turning in his grasp.

"Love you." She says, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Love you too."

They swim around and what not for a while. Meanwhile Alex and I are back at the condo cuddling.

"...we're alone..." Alex says after a few moments of silence.

"Yes goofball, we're alone." I laugh.

"Your goofball."

"Yes, in almost two months you'll be my goofball of a husband."

"I can't wait." He grins.

"That makes two of us."

"Mine forever." He squeezes me.

"Forever." I repeat, smiling.

He leans down and kisses me gently. After he pulls away, I open my eyes.

"Nice hair." I giggle, noticing his messy hair.

"Yeah yeah." He fixes it.

"What? I think it's cute."

"You would."

"Yes I would. Just like I would say you're very distracting again."

"You know you love it." He laughs.

"Well there's no hiding that. Because you see right through me."

"Yes I do."

"And I can see right through you."

"Right."

"I can tell you want more of the lip gloss, since you got two tastes of it already this morning."

He grins.

"But that's too bad for you, because you have to wait now."

"Aww."

"But you know, I can get you to let me have it." He adds.

"And how are you planning on doing that, hmm?"

"You know I have my ways."

"Suuuure."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Right..."

"I'm being serious."

"Okay."

We sit there in silence, until he gets an idea. He looks over at me with that smirk of his, waiting for me to react.

"...what?"

He says nothing, still smirking at me.

"You're going to be sneaky aren't you..."

"I think I should go, before you do decide to be sneaky..." I add, starting to get up.

"No!" He pulls me back down.

"Someone's persistant..."

"...mine..." He nuzzles my neck.

"...no shark..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Well..." I trail off, trying to come up with a good reason.

"Come on..."

"I'm thinking...give me a minute."

"See, you don't even have a good reason."

"Oh I'll give you a reason alright."

He raises an eyebrow. I turn to look at him and I smile, before immediately seal my lips with his in one of those intense kisses. He pulls me over onto his lap without breaking the kiss. The two of us stay like that for a while, only breaking briefly for air.

"There's my reason."

"I can deal with that." Alex remarks before going back to my lips.

I giggle, resting my hands on his shoulders while his rest on my hips this time. He makes it deeper, drawing me in closer to him. The ringing of my phone, which was sitting on the table in front of us is what interrupted us.

"Don't answer it." He mumbles.

"At least let me see who it is."

He sighs, after pulling away.

"Fine..."

I reach over and grab my phone, looking at the screen. I see the letters 'JC'. I sigh in a bit of anger and touch 'ignore' on the screen, then shut off my phone.

"I told you."

"Alex...just don't."

"Sorry." He kisses my forehead.

"It's okay, I think I need more air." I say, getting off his lap and standing up, placing my phone back on the table.

"Do you want me to come or no?"

"I think I'll be fine out there by myself."

"Alright."

I start to walk away.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I smile, before sliding open the door and walking out, sliding it shut behind me.

Alex sighs and decides to watch some tv. Back with Aly and Mike, they've come out of the

water after swimming around for a while and they decided to just relax on the beach for now. Mike lays on his back on the towel, she lays beside him on her stomach, half draped over him with her head tucked against his neck. He has an arm wrapped around her and he runs his hand up and down her arm. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling, humming faintly.

"This is nice." He comments.

"Mmhmm."

"Would so stay here all day if we could."

"Yeah." She agrees.

"But hey, we can always come back tomorrow. Stay for the whole day."

"Sure."

"Yay beach day." He chuckles.

"Those are always fun." She giggles.

"We all can have a beach day...I think we need to get the other two out into the fresh air and

not staying inside all the time."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"You get to see me take off my shirt again." He chuckles.

She laughs.

"I know you love it."

"I do."

"And I love you." She adds.

"Love you too princess." He lays a kiss on her shoulder.

"Forever." She smiles.

"Forever." Mike echoes.

Her phone starts going off in her bag. She doesn't move though, having recognized the

special ringtone.

"He has some nerve calling you..." Mike comments.

"I don't care. I'm not answering."

"He's lucky I forgive him at all after what he did." She adds.

"I know." Mike says, continuing to rub her arm soothingly since she tensed when he phone went off.

"Maybe it would help to turn your phone off?"

She reaches up and fishes around with her hand until she grabs her phone. She holds the power button until it goes completely off. Then she tosses it back into her bag.

"Better."

"Now you can relax."

"Mmm..." She says, sinking into his arms.

"Just focus on the sound of the waves, and everything. Be calm."

She closes her eyes again and lays there peacefully. After a while of laying there, Mike suggested that they both get lunch before heading back to the condo for the rest of the time, before heading to Conan later tonight. They go and find someplace to eat and slowly make their way back to the condo afterwards. When they get back, they only find Alex sitting and watching tv...not me sitting there with him.

"Hey...where's Dolce?"

"Outside."

"I'm gonna go talk to her." She says, pulling away from Mike's side.

She makes her way over to the sliding door and opens it, walking out and closing it behind

her. She sees me sitting down at the table, not really paying attention to anything. She sits beside me and lightly grasps my hand.

"You want to talk?"

"Huh...oh uh, it was John. He called me. The nerve of him after what he did."

"He called me too."

"Probably because he couldn't get a hold of me."

"Probably. I shut my phone off. I didn't want to hear it."

"I shut mine off too, after I pressed 'ignore'."

"He's not getting off easy this time."

"Not at all." I agree.

"You enjoy your alone time with Alex?"

"Don't I always?" I laugh.

"Of course." She giggles.

"What about you? Enjoy the beach?"

"Definitely. We want to go back tomorrow and we want you guys to come."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah, I think I must've lost track of time sitting out here." I laugh.

She laughs and hugs me before we both get up and go back inside.

"Look who's alive." She jokes, referring to me.

The boys laugh.

"Shut up." I laugh, swatting at her.

She sticks her tongue out and laughs.

"You okay now?" Alex asks, as I walk back over to him.

"I'm fine." I smile, and sit on his lap.

"Good." He smiles, kissing me quickly.

Aly sinks onto Mike's lap as well, curling up against him.

"You look tired." I say to her.

"Kind of."

"The beach will do that to you."

"I know."

"If you wanna go take a nap, it's okay with me. Alex and I will be fine out here ourselves."

"That's a good idea. Can't have you falling asleep at Conan." Mike says as he gets up,

holding her in his arms.

"Happy napping." I smile, as he takes her away to the bedroom.

She waves, laughing a little. Then a wrap my arms securely around Alex's waist, and laying my head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around me and lays his head against mine.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" I comment.

"Back at you."

"But you're more amazing."

"No, you."

"Noooo..."

"Yes..."

"We're equally amazing.."

"Okay." He chuckles.

"You know what...I think you mister need to get dressed." I say, poking him.

"But then I'd have to let you go."

"Not if you bring me with you. Won't have to let go for at least a while longer."

He agrees and picks me up, heading into the other bedroom.

"But now you're gonna have to let me go...unfortunately." I laugh.

"Aw."

"But won't be for long, if you get dressed quicker."

He realizes I'm right, and hurriedly goes to change. I sit on the bed, giggling because I'm

hearing noises from the bathroom. He finally comes out and puts his dirty clothes away before climbing onto the bed and wrapping himself around me.

"Dropping stuff because you were in a rush again?"

"Maybe."

"Goof."

"Yours."

"Yes I know, we've established that tons of times before."

"I know."

"I still like saying it though." I comment.

"I know you do." He chuckles.

"Goof goof goof goof goof."

Alex laughs.

"Two can play at that game...you're mine mine mine mine mine." He adds.

"You sound like the seagulls from Finding Nemo." I giggle.

"I am no seagull." He laughs.

"I didn't say that, I just said you sounded like one."

"I do not sound like one."

"Yes."

"Nooo..."

"Yessss."

"If anything, I'm the shark in that movie."

"Fish are friends, not food." I recite laughing.

"And Mike is the piranha...haha it all makes sense." I add, still laughing.

"I guess it does." Alex laughs.

~FF To Conan~

Now Mike and Aly are backstage at conan, hanging out until it was time to go out.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be laughing pretty hard by the end of this."

"Well I am very entertaining."

"Yes you are." She smiles.

"But you know, you should be the first guest...instead of waiting to be the last."

"I know, they don't understand how awesome I am."

"No they don't." She agrees, giggling.

He grins a little. She slides her arms around his chest and they stand there, swaying back

and forth. After a while, they're both told that it's time to head out and wait behind the curtain to come out after the commercial break. She squeezes his arm and gives him a little smile. They walk out and stand behind the curtain, getting ready since the commercial break is about to end. Mike's then introduced, after some Raw clips of him. The curtain opens and they both walk out, with Mike holding up the title in the air, before walking over and shaking Conan's hand and then sitting down. Some people int he audience were doing a 'Rocky' chant and Mike just looks at them weirdly.

Aly just shakes her head.

"You get chants all the time when there's WWE fans, all the time."

"...and they scream 'awesome' that's your thing."

"Awesome, awful, honestly I'm actually amazed that people are cheering for me. Normally I

get booed."

"This is true." Aly giggles.

"You get booed."

"I get booed out of the building, people usually don't like me."

"Because you like that don't you?"

"I enjoy it, yes. I embrace it. I guess it's 'cause I say things how they are."

"Yeah."

"You know I'm just an honest person."

"Yes."

Aly nods slightly.

"And kinda like uh...when I won the WWE Championship, it was..."

"Oh did you? Oh yes yes." Conan jokes, then laughs as Mike is talking.

"I don't know if you recognize this, but I'm the WWE Champion. I'm the most must see WWE

Champion in history. I'm on talk shows, I'm on everything. I can't help it, I'm not a bragger

though, I'm not a bragger."

"Not at all yeah. Haha, so I love trying to carry that thing around..." Conan laughs, referring to

the title on Mike's shoulder.

Aly watches them, laughing.

"You have no idea. You have no idea. Just feel how heavy that is." Mike says, handing him

the title.

"Whoa!"

"You know what it's like to..."

"What an incredible gift."

"You have it upside down. How dare you have it upside down?" Mike exclaims, as Conan

stands up holding it around his waist...upside down.

She can't help but laugh.

"It's upside down...upside down Conan. There you go." Mike says after Conan flips it the

right way.

Then Conan puts one foot up on the desk all tough-like and then sits back down.

"Conan a little too much."

"Yeah, it is quite...now I'm serious...my first question, this is a real question. How do you get

this through airport security?"

"Actually you know what? I've figured out a way to take anything through airport security. Just

bring the WWE Championship, because let's face it...when it goes through the x-rays, they'll

see it and then they'll want to take pictures with it."

"We get stopped all the time." Aly says, nodding at the comment.

"And then they'll bring everyone across. So whenever you guys have a line at TSA it's me. I

apologize, it's..."

"And now they will boo you. Now..."

"Exactly, this is how I can..." Mike starts to say before he's cut off by boos.

"Thank you thank you, I'm used to it...I'm used to it." Mike says, settling in the chair.

"I like that move." Conan says, doing this head bob twitchy thing.

"By the way, how many times...how many times have you ever had a guest been booed on

your show?"

"Uh let's see uh..."

"I'm a first timer."

"Wow."

"You like this? I just answered your question for you."

And then Conan cracks up again.

Aly snickers.

"You do have a great catchphrase, let's hear it again."

"It's I'm the Miz...pause..."

"Pause...important."

"...and I'm...pause."

"Pause."

The crowd shouts out 'awesome', and Mike smiles.

"...awesome!"

Aly shakes her head in amusement.

"Very nice, now..."

"Do you actually have to say pause everytime?" The other guy asks, and Conan cracks up.

"I actually brought you guys some t-shirts if you uh...I believe it's somewhere..." Mike says,

looking behind him for the t-shirts.

"Maybe not. Maybe not, I told them to put t-shirts out. I put...I put t-shirts out there, they don't

put them around."

"I brought a little gift for you, oh wait a minute no I didn't." Conan cracks up again.

Aly's trying not to laugh as they search. She pokes Mike in the side.

"What?" He asks.

She moves her hands on her lap and there sits the shirts.

"You sneak."

She just laughs.

"There we go, we got them. My wife had them. Yes, I brought t-shirts for you guys." Mike says

handing a shirt to Conan.

"Oh look at that."

"There you go."

Conan unfolds the shirt and puts it up to him with a real serious look on his face.

"Where's my hat? They took my hat! They took my furry hat. It would've been such a great

combo platter right now." He says, taking the shirt and just throwing it off to the side.

Aly looks amused.

"Right now the stagehand is trying it on."

"Yeah...stagehands are backstage...rawr! Anywho uh...yeah that's very nice I'll cherish that

um..." Conan says, looking around for the shirt.

Mike looks at him with an amused 'wtf' look, and Conan laughs. Conan gets up and takes

off his suit jacket.

"How dare you?"

Then Conan climbs over his desk and steps in front of Mike, joking that he's going to fight

him and the other guy jokingly holds Mike back. Aly laughs, watching them. Conan goes

back behind his desk as Mike fixes his suit.

"How dare you?"

"I'm sorry." Conan laughs.

"I bring a t-shirt out of the goodness of my heart, and you sit there and go 'yeah, I'll wear it'."

Mike says, pretending to throw a shirt away, and sits back down as Conan gets his jacket

back on.

"Unbelievable, dress him up can't take him anywhere." Mike adds.

"I'm sorry, you just infused me with your dickiness." Conan jokes.

Aly tries to stifle a laugh.

"I'm a nice guy! I'm a nice guy! I'm a nice guy!"

"I know I know! Phew!"

"By the way, what's with Coco?" Mike asks suddenly.

"I don't know."

"What's with Coco?"

"I didn't start it."

"No, you you you you...why do people call you Coco? It sounds like a chihuahua."

"Here Coco..." Mike imitates someone calling a dog with the kissy noises and the patting

on his knees.

"Here Coco...no!"

"Get him everyone."

Aly giggles.

"That is not...that is just not a good name for you. You are Conan O'Brien, you are king of

late night. You need something more. Um off the top of my head, Conan O'Brien you're the

COB. You are the original late night G. Okay okay I'm warming up, I'm warming up. He has

red hair right? Alright so maybe you're the redheaded mess of TBS."

Aly just looks back and forth between Mike and Conan in amusement.

"Hold on hold on. If you think that's good, wait for it people. I got the best one. This one says

I have fought, I have kicked, I screamed, I got my late show back to entertain the millions of

fans...of Conan O'Brien fans. Your new name is no longer Coco...it is the Ginga Ninja."

She cracks up.

They get up and hug, before sitting back down.

"Alright, and your new catchphrase."

"I got to have a catchphrase?"

"Yes, you have to have your own catchphrase. You're the Ginga Ninja, and your

catchphrase...step into my dojo, mofo. Because you're about to get whooped, hi-yah!"

This makes her laugh harder.

"Step into my dojo, mofo." Conan repeats.

"Because you're about to get whooped, hi-yah!"

"Wait that's a lot."

"That's a lot but you..."

"Can I cut the last part?"

"You can."

"And just say, step into my dojo, moj...wait."

"Ahhh! You're ruining your own catchphrase."

"QUIET!" Conan yells, jokingly.

Aly's leaning against Mike, just laughing.

"I need a minute to get into it." Conan says, taking the title and holding it to his waist.

"Feel it, feel it, feel the title."

"Step into my dojo, mofo." Conan tries again, then does this little bow thing.

Aly laughs harder.

"And now watch this Conan. Everyone stay with me...Ginga Ninja." Mike says then clapping and he gets the chant and clapping going.

She manages to do it while still laughing a little.

"There you go."

"You just...thank you. You just ruined my life." Conan cracks up.

"Well wait, would you rather be called Coco or the Ginga Ninja?"

"All I have to say is thank you, Wrestlemania 27 airs live on pay per view on Sunday April 3rd.

Come back soon, you're hilarious."

"Thank you very much." Mike shakes Conan's hand, and then Conan says that they'll be

back with the musical guest.

Mike talks a little with Conan and the other guy. By the time he looks at Aly, she's finally pretty

much calmed down.

"You okay now?" He asks, chuckling a bit.

"Yes. You two were hilarious. I mean I knew you would be but wow." She laughs.

"What can I say, I'm a funny guy."

"Yes you are." She agrees, kissing his cheek.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

They both get up and shake hands with Conan, before walking back over to the curtain, and

heading backstage. From there they head out and get into the car, and head back to the

condo. They get there and go inside. When they get inside, it's dark except for the light

coming from the tv. Then they see that Alex and I are curled up on the couch. I'm asleep,

laying on his chest but he's still awake.

"Hey." They greet him quietly.

"Hey." He greets back quietly.

"Have fun?" He asks

"Loads."

"It looked like it, we were watching."

"Cool."

"Ginga Ninja Mike?" He laughs.

"Yes, ginga ninja." Mike chuckles.

"Don't forget about the catchphrase...step into my dojo, mofo." Aly snickers and they all

laugh.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep." She yawns.

"Me too." Mike nods.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We should be getting to sleep too, even though she's already

passed out." Alex agrees.

Alex scoops me up and gets off the couch. We all say goodnight and head to the bedrooms.


	162. My Birthday

I wake up in the morning, and remember that it's my birthday. I sit up and stretch, followed by a yawn and look over and I don't see Alex. He did leave a note saying that he went out and he would be back soon. I figured I should at least get dressed for the day, so I get out of bed and grab clothes to wear, heading into the bathroom to change. I change into a pink Spongebob T-shirt and jeans. I put on my jewelry next which was Pink Jade Silver Heart Earrings, my promise and engagement rings, and then a Pink Resin Bangle. I applied my nail polish next which was Bubble Gum. I then applied pink eyeshadow and Sparklicity Lip Gloss. After that, I brushed my hair out and tied it up in a simple ponytail. Finishing the whole outfit off, I sprayed on PINK Shimer and Shine sparkling body mist.

By the time I get out, Alex is back and is sitting on the bed with a smile.

"Happy Birthday love." He says.

"Thank you. So, where'd you go?"

Alex pulls out roses from behind his back. I smile and sit down next to him, taking the roses and kissing him lightly.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, what're we doing today?"

"Well for starter's we are going out to get something to eat." Alex says.

"Alright. You're not going all out for my birthday are you?" I ask and he just chuckles.

"Alex...nothing too big okay?"

"It's not big." He assures me.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" I ask, jokingly.

He laughs and gets up off the bed.

"Let's go then." He offers his arm to me.

I grab my sweatshirt before taking his arm, and we leave the room. After leaving, we walk

out of the hotel and go find a place to eat. Meanwhile Aly's discussing with Mike how they're going to set up my party, which I don't know about.

"We'll have plenty of help, we should probably set up before we go to the show since we'll probably be kind of tired afterwards."

"Yeah, makes sense." Mike nods.

Aly goes through the box of decorations to make sure everything is in there.

"Got everything?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, let's go." He says, getting up.

She takes the box and follows him. They walk out and get into the elevator and head downstairs to the room they both rented out for the party. When they start walking towards the doors they notice , Melina, Natalya, Jeff, Matt and Shannon standing there waiting.

"Hey everybody."

"Hey." They all say, and they all walk into the room.

"Okay, just grab and start decorating." She says, setting down the box.

They all grab random decorations and find places to put everything up. It doesn't take long for them to get it done and they step back to look around.

"Looks good."

"Now you guys can either just hang around or come back later...your choice."

They all decide to just relax in the room, chatting. Alex and I have finished breakfast and are now walking around the town.

"I'm so glad winter is over...I can get away with wearing this..." I say, referring to my hoodie.

"I know, I'm glad that it's getting warmer."

"And it's getting closer to June, 3 months."

"3 months and then you'll be Mrs. Kiley or as it'll be onscreen, Mrs. Riley." Alex grins.

"And that'll take some time to get used to."

"Of course, but it sounds good."

"Yes it does." I nod.

Alex pulls me close and kisses my forehead.

"I can't wait."

"That makes two of us." I smile and he smiles too.

"So anything else you have planned for my birthday today?"

"We'll see." He says mysteriously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask and he just grins.

"I find that grin highly suspicious."

"I know you do."

"Uh-huh..."

"You'll see."

"If you say so..."

"I do."

"Hah, you'll be saying those two words in three months."

"So will you." Alex laughs.

"Yes, indeed I will."

We continue walking around, but staying relatively close to the hotel so that when Alex got the word from Aly that everything was all set, he could bring me back. After a while Alex finally gets a text from her. He reads it and then puts his phone away.

"Alright, let's head back. I suggest you change into something semi-dressy too."

"Like a dress?"

"Yeah, a dress."

"...okay."

So we head back and up to the room, and I dig through my bag for a dress and whatnot, heading into the bathroom and changing. I got dressed in a one shoudler, floral border, pink/magenta dress with black heels. For jewelry I wore pink/magenta bangles, ruby and diamond earrings, magenta silk flower necklace and of course my engagement and promise rings. For makeup I wore black eyeshadow and pineapple lip gloss. My nails were also painted black and I did my hair. Last thing I did was spray on PINK Shimmer and Shine Sparkling Body Mist. Alex grins when I come out.

"Beautiful."

I smile and thank him as I always do.

"So how has the day been so far?"

"It's been great, I'm enjoying it."

"Good, good."

"So why did I have to dress up a bit?"

"You'll see." He chuckles.

"Okay...well I'm ready. Let's go, wherever we're going."

"Alright."

"Just one thing first." He says, taking out his phone and texts Aly to tell her that we're on our way down.

He sends it and then we head down to the room. Meanwhile Aly gets his text and gets everyone in place. As we reach the doors, I'm confused as to where we're going and why.

"Close your eyes." Alex says.

"Okay..." I say, reluctantly doing so and he leads me into the room.

"Open your eyes on 3. One...two...three!"

I open them and see everyone as they yell surprise. I jump and they laugh.

"Okay, whose idea was this?" I laugh.

"Guilty." Aly giggles as she and Mike walking up.

"You two would..."

"Of course. Happy birthday." Mike says.

"Thank you." I say hugging him.

"Hey, birthday girl. I think Zack here owes you a hug...woo woo woo, you know it." We hear Zack's voice as he walks over next.

"Hi Zack, thank you." I giggle, accepting the hug.

"Haven't seen you in forever, where've you been?"

"Here and there, just chillin'." He says.

"Chillin' with the girlfriend?" I laugh.

"Yeah." He grins.

"Next time you go back home, tell her I said hi."

"I'll do that."

"You're gonna love the gift I got you..."

"I know what you're gonna say next...woo woo woo, you know it." I smile.

"Aww you stole it."

"I only said it, because I knew that was what you were gonna say. You're very predictable." I laugh.

He shrugs grinning.

"You go enjoy the party...that's what you're here for."

"Alright later!"

"Shortbus being shortbus."

"Of course."

Then we hear two squeals and I'm bombarded with hugs from both Melina and Natalya.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks...but a girl's...got to breath."

"Sorry." They giggles, letting go.

"That's okay. So I'm sure you two are getting excited for June?"

"Of course."

"What about you?" Melina asks.

"Definitely." I smile.

"What about you?" She asks Aly and she nods, giggling.

"It's coming up fast."

"Yeah, time is flying."

"Flying too fast. But hey we're gonna go enjoy your party, you enjoy it too." Natalya says to me.

"I will, thanks."

Then they walk away to enjoy the party with everyone else.

"Happy birthday!" I hear three familiar voices say from behind me.

I turn around to see Matt, Jeff, and Shannon standing there.

"Thank you. I didn't know you guys were here!" I smile widely, hugging them.

"She had us hide completely and come out when you least expected it." Jeff says, pointing at Aly.

"Alyyyy."

"Surprise." She giggles.

"So how've you been? Causing trouble on TNA you two?" I ask Matt and Jeff, laughing.

"...maaaaybe." They grin.

"Haha, either way it's nice to see you two wrestling together again."

"Thanks, its been nice to have each other around again."

"I wish we could visit TNA, but you guys tape that when we have Raw. Not to mention the city differences."

"Yeah. Well maybe one day you'll have time off and you guys can come see us."

"So how did you guys get here?"

"Flew."

"You dropped everything and flew out here..."

"Hey it was nothing, we don't get to see you guys that often and we're happy to be here."

"Well I'm happy that you are here."

"You enjoy your party, we'll have time to catch up later." Matt says and they all hug you.

"Alright, have fun."

"We will."

Then they walk off as well.

"Any other surprises that I should know about?" I ask Aly.

"No, not that I can think of." She laughs.

"Alright, just checking." I say and she grins.

Once the next song plays, Mike starts pulling on Aly's arm.

"Come onnnn..." He whines.

"Alright, alright." She laughs, letting him pull her to the dance floor.

Alex and I watch, and he starts doing his dorky dance moves.

"Oh god..." I snicker, covering my face with one hand and shaking my head amusedly.

Alex is just laughing, Aly's laughing as well.

"Come on, let's go dance." I laugh.

Alex agrees and we go out onto the floor. He too starts doing dorky dance moves himself, which causes me to crack up even more than before. Aly and I look at each other, busting up laughing.

"Okay okay, enough dorky dancing." I laugh.

"You love it." Alex grins.

"But I think you love it a little too much yourself."

He sticks his tongue out and dances normally. Mike hasn't stopped his dorky dancing, so

Aly had to hold him by the shoulders to stop him.

"That's enough." She laughs.

"Awww come on. I was just getting into the groove."

"That's enough." She repeats, slowing to a giggle.

"You threw off my groove."

"I'm sorry but it's time to dance normal."

"Well aren't you the fun sucker."

She raises and eyebrow.

"That's right, fun sucker...I went there." He chuckles.

"Guess I'll be taking off my lip gloss myself tonight..." She trails off.

"What? Nooooo." He whines.

"Gonna behave?"

"I have no choice do I?"

She giggles.

"Fine...I'll behave..." He sighs.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too." He says, kissing her forehead.

"So...good day?" Alex asks me.

"Not good...great."

"I'm glad." He smiles.

"You sure you didn't plan all of this yourself?"

"No. Windy and Mike planned most of it."

"Your job was just to keep me out of the hotel for a few hours or so..."

"Right." He chuckles.

"But you know I do have a gift for you...up to you if you want it now or if you want to wait until you open the gifts." He adds.

"Now."

"You didn't even have to think about that...you positive you want it now?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He says reaching into his pocket and taking out a box, handing it to me.

I open it and find a beautiful heart necklace with an A sitting inside the heart.

"Oh Alex..." I gasp a little.

"You always get me the nicest things. I absolutely love it." I say, hugging him.

"You're welcome." He chuckles, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"And you always deserve the nicest things...always." He adds.

"Awww, thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiles.

I smile and kiss him. I don't linger for too long so that my lip gloss isn't completely off. But he did manage to get a small taste of it, after I pulled back.

"Pineapple?' He asks, blinking.

"Good guess." I giggle.

"Interesting..."

"It's something different than the strawberries, the cherries, and etc."

"Yeah."

"That's all you get to taste...for now."

"Alright." He sighs.

"It's torture, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm doing my job then..."

"Of course." He gives a wry grin.

"It's fun to mess with you like that."

"I'm sure it is."

"Just like it's fun for you when you mess with me."

"Right."

"Which you tend to do a lot." I comment and he grins.

After spending some time dancing, Aly comes over to me.

"Alright, what do you want to do first? Gifts or cake?"

"Hm...cake."

Aly nods.

"Alright everyone...cake time!" She yells for everyone to hear.

We do the birthday song and cut the cake. Everyone chills, eating and talking. Once that's over, I start to open the gifts. After opening each gift, I thank each person and put each gift back onto the table behind me.

"Oh I did forget one other surprise." Aly says to me, laughing a little.

"You're joking. What now?"

"Close your eyes."

I roll my eyes but do as she says. Then she motions for BSB to come forward. They stand in front of me and grin.

"Open your eyes."

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" They shout.

"Thanks guys, how long did she keep you hiding for?" I laugh.

"Not too long. We had some media things to do and then we came after we got done." Brian

says.

"Ah well, thanks for coming." I smile.

"No problem. It's definately a party now that we're here." Nick adds.

"Of course Nick." I laugh.

I finish opening the rest of my gifts and then everyone goes back to dancing and everything.

"This day has been just...awesome."

"Of course it has." Mike grins.

"No pun intended of course."

Mike laughs.

"But you are awesome for putting this together for me."

"Yes, yes I am." He proudly states.

"It wasn't all you." Aly smacks his arm.

"You're BOTH awesome for putting this together for me." I laugh.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"Ooooh, I so have to show you what Alex got me." I say to her.

"Ooh that's pretty!" She says when I pull it out.

"You did good DC, you did good."

"Thanks Windy."

Then she hears a song playing.

"Ooooh, come on." She says, tugging on Mike.

He chuckles and goes out there with her.

"Come on, let's go too." Alex says to me.

"Okay, but no dorky dance moves haha."

"Aww. Alright." He chuckles.

We walk out to the floor and join everybody else, and start to dance along to the song.

~Raw House Show~

We're all standing by the curtain, and wait for the tech guy to play Mike's music. When he does, we all walk out and get into the ring.

"I wonder what we're doing out here. Mike already had a match tonight." I say to Aly, curiously.

"I'm not sure."

We wait a while after the music fades and then Punk's music plays and he walks out. We both start getting more confused.

"Okay now I'm really confused."

After Punk gets into the ring, we all wait around and then he goes over to Justin and says into the mic 'hit the music'. We hear the typical music play as if there was a dance off happening. Alex and Punk just walk around the ring, Alex standing in the middle of the ring.

"Oh god no..."

"Uh-oh not this."

We watch as Alex puts one arm out, then puts both of his hand behind his head and starts moving his hips around.

"Oh my god." I say, facepalming myself.

Aly just cracks up laughing.

"Oh my god!"

Mike and Punk cheer him on, with Punk clapping his hands in the air to the beat of the song. Then Alex changes to doing 'The Worm', before getting back up and shimmying around like he did at the dance off in Whichita. He goes over to Punk and shimmys before Punk joins in, walking into the center of the ring almost. Aly and I are just laughing really hard. Then Alex does a robot dance while Punk takes off his shirt and starts swaying around. Alex comes back and jumps a little before landing on his knees, putting his arms out and yelling. Punk does the same thing, but does the wave first and going down to his knees as well. Alex grabs Punk's wrist and raises it in the air and he stands up, while Mike comes over and drops to his knees and raises Alex's other hand up, while the two of them are both on their knees.

"Dorks!" Aly cracks up.

As the music fades, they get back up. Alex shakes Punk's hand and Mike high fives him. We're just basically still laughing from what we just saw.

"You're marrying that." Aly snickers.

"I was not expecting that...especially when he started the dancing."

"That was hilarious."

"Knowing him, that was probably another birthday gift...oh joy." I laugh.

Aly snickers.

"Only him..."

"I could see Mike doing it too you know."

"Oh god...I think I'd die of laughter if I saw that."

"I know right?"

Then Alex walks back over to us, while Mike is talking to a ring attendant.

"Please don't tell me that was another birthday gift." I laugh.

"Did you like it?" He grins.

"Well I was laughing the whole time during it, what does that tell you?"

"Good."

"What was up with all that hip movement DC?" Aly asks, trying not to crack up but still

laughing.

"Shut up Windy."

"What? I'm just asking."

"Hush."

She snickers.

"What's Mike doing?"

"It's a surprise."

Mike signals to Alex, and then he walks and stands behind me and puts his hands over my eyes. That's when Aly sees Mike holding a cake.

"Ohhhhh."

"What is it?" I ask, clearly hearing her.

"I don't think I'm supposed to say."

"No you can't Windy." Alex answers.

"I didn't think so."

"Okay, whatever it is...I wanna see it. There's only so long I can have my eyes covered."

Alex carefully helps me into the ring while Aly gets in herself. Mike motions for her to come over and asks her to hold the mic so he can talk and holds the cake. She nods and does so.

"Can I look yet?"

Alex chuckles and takes his hands from my eyes. I blink my eyes a few times to get my vision back to normal, and that's when I saw the cake.

"You didn't..."

"We did."

"Even though we already had cake at the party before we got here."

"We know."

"Did you know about this?" I ask you.

"Nope."

Then I see that she's holding the mic, while Mike's holding the cake. He grins at me and starts talking to the crowd, explaining the occasion and he gets them to sing happy birthday to me. Of course when I stand there with everyone singing to me, the natural reaction of being embarrassed comes out. When they're all done, they clap and cheer. I step forward and say 'thank you everyone' into the mic. I then get an idea. I reach over to the cake and take some frosting, putting it on Mike's face and trying not to laugh.

"Hey!"

"Oops." I smile.

He shifts the cake and retaliates, getting frosting on me.

"Ohhhh, it's on now."

"Bring it!" He says.

I take my hand and stick it into the cake, grabbing a handful of frosting and cake itself. I lift it up and smile evilly.

"Carly..." He warns.

"Mike..." I mock him.

"Don-" Mike starts to say but I smush the cake all over his face.

Aly covers her mouth with her hand, stiflinf her laughter and I snicker.

"There, I brought it."

Alex is laughing. Mike takes some of the cake and stares me down.

"Ahhh, no!" I exclaim, rushing to hide behind Alex.

Alex moves.

"Oh no, you started it." He says.

"Awww, that's not cool. Mike...don't you dare."

He does it anyway.

"Haha, who's laughing now?" He chuckles.

I grab another handful of cake and so does he. Then it turns into a cake fight, with us

running around the ring and throwing the cake at each other.

"Oh jeez." Aly laughs.

"Unless we want to get caught in the crossfire, maybe we should get out of the ring." Alex

suggests.

"Yeah...probably a good idea." She agrees.

She and Alex get out of the ring, and watch from the safety of the outside. Mike and I go until all the cake was gone and we were both pretty much covered with it.

"Uh-oh..." She says, seeing Mike eyeing her.

She starts to back up towards the ramp.

"Noo..." She warns him.

"Oh yeah." He smirks.

"No."

"Yes, come here." He says, walking closer.

"No!" She bolts up the ramp.

He bolts up the ramp after her, and Alex and I watch in amusement. While Alex is distracted, I sneak over and hug him which gets cake all over him.

"Aha! I got you!"

"Carlyyyyy." He laughs.

"I love you too." I smile.

The crowd cheers as Alex and I head backstage to clean up. Once we were cleaned up, we met Aly and Mike back in the room so we could grab our things and leave.

"Well that was...fun." Aly says as we head out to the car.

"It was...very interesting in the beginning, but fun."

We all agree. Then we head back to the hotel, and once we get there we go up to our floor

and to our rooms. Alex and I walk into ours.

"So, how was your birthday?" Alex asks after taking our jackets off, then wrapping his arms around me from behind and putting his head on my shoulder.

"It was amazing, thank you." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome. It only comes once a year, got to make it fun."

"Right. Aly's is next."

"And then yours." I add.

"Should be fun." Alex grins.

"Yes it should be." I nod and so does he.

"But we should get changed." I add, yawning.

Alex chuckles and lets me go. I grab my pjs and go to change. Alex changes himself and slides into bed to wait for me. I come out, stretching and yawning again, putting my clothes back into my bag. I climb into bed and snuggle up to Alex.

"Night love." He says, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Night." I say, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Aly stretches and ywans some more, before heading over to her bag to grab pjs to change into. She picks up her pjs and goes over to the bathroom. After changing and walking out of the bathroom, putting her clothes into her bag, she too climbs into bed and snuggles up to Mike. She draps one arm over him and lays her head on his chest.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Mmhmm..." She mumbles.

"You tired yourself out with all that dancing today haha."

She laughs faintly.

"Since you had fun for Carly's birthday, I can't wait until it's yours."

"That'll be a crazy night I bet."

"Probably, who knows."

"Got to get through Wrestlemania first."

"Right." He nods.

"Night, love you." She mumbles after yawning again.

"Love you too." He says kissing her forehead.


	163. Raw Before Wrestlemania

We're all at Aly's place getting ready, since we're in Chicago for Raw tonight. As she's getting ready, her phone goes off.

"Hello?" She asks, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder as she continues to get ready.

"Alyssa, it's so great to hear your voice. Haven't talked to you in forever." She hears her mom's voice on the other line.

"Hi Mom. I know it's been a while, it's just we've been so busy." She smiles.

"Well I have good news for you."

"Okay..."

"We're going to be at the show tonight."

"Oh! That's awesome."

"Can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait to see you guys either. Well listen I have to let you go, I have to finish getting ready because we're leaving soon."

"Alright, well tell Mike I say hi."

"I will. Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

She hangs up the phone and sets it aside. After she finishes getting ready, she walks out of the bathroom to grab her jacket.

"Mom says hi."

"What did she call for?"

"They're coming to the show tonight."

"No way really?"

"Really."

"It's too bad you're not competeing tonight, they would've probably loved to see."

"Actually I have a dark match."

"Oh you do? Okay then, they'll see you compete afterall."

"Yup." She giggles.

"But speaking of the show tonight, try to be careful when we're out there in the ring with the Rock." She adds.

"I'll try."

"And you try to relax, since John's gonna be in the ring with all of us." He adds.

"I'll try my best not to punch him."

"As long as you try. Ready to go?" He asks, putting on his jacket.

"One last thing." She steps up close to him and smiles.

He raises an eyebrow and looks at her curiously, then she reaches up and kisses him.

"I love you." She says after pulling away.

"Love you too." He smiles.

"Now we can go."

He nods and she grabs her bag before heading out and down to the car. In the meantime, I'm finishing up getting ready and I hear my phone ring.

"Can you get that? I'm a little busy right now."

"Yup." Alex says, grabbing my phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex, how's my soon to be son-in-law?" He hears my mom's voice on the other line.

"Hi Amy, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking. Can you do something for me? Can you put Carly on the phone please?"

"Hold on just a sec."

Alex taps on the bathroom door.

"Babe, your mom wants to talk to you."

I stop what I'm doing for a second to grab the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart."

"Haven't talked to you in forever, what's up?" I ask.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ooooh, what is it?"

"We're coming to the show tonight."

"You are? That's great! You'll be able to see me compete tonight, me and Aly."

"We will? Good!"

"Yeah, not until after the show's over but you'll still see us."

"Well at least we'll get to see you."

"I know, I can't wait to see you though."

"We can't wait to see you either. I'll let you go, I'm sure you have to go soon. We love you."

"I love you too."

We both hang up. I finish what I was doing and come out of the bathroom.

"My parents are coming to the show tonight."

"Really? That's great."

"Yup, which means Aly's parents will most likely be coming too."

"That's going to be nice, you guys will get to see your family."

"Hey, you and Mike are part of our families too...so you'll get to see them as well."

"Right right."

"Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yeah." He nods, giving me a quick kiss.

Then we grab our jackets and put them on, on the way out. And we reach the car and get in, heading to the arena. We get there and go inside, walking to our room as usual.

"So, guess what? My parents are gonna be in the crowd tonight." Aly says to me.

"Mine too." I reply.

"Yay, this is going to be cool."

"I know. You know they're gonna wanna talk to us after our match after the show." I laugh.

"Of course."

After a while of waiting, the show finally started...playing the usual WWE intro. But now Raw intro, instead the cameras went right to the ring where Punk was sitting in the middle of, with the lights dimmed and a spotlight on him.

"Oh great."

"And of course everyone is cheering for him since he's from here."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"I'm gonna miss this. See I have my severe doubts that when I descend upon Atlanta...at Wrestlemania, that the fans in Atlanta are gonna...warmly receive me like my people here in Chicago."

"Not just yours jerk."

"And you all are my people. Just like the members of the new Nexus were my people, and I watched Randall Keith Orton take them out one by one."

"Because they deserved it." I say.

"Well here's the one big, glaring difference between Randall and myself. He lives in a fantasy world and I fancy myself a realist. Because the truth boiled down to it's essence is this...whether you're a member of the new Nexus, or you just happen to live in the town that I was born and raised in...I really don't care what happens to you."

"Right back at you."

"You got punted in the head...it's not my problem. My problem is Randall Keith Orton."

Everyone starts chanting that Punk sucks, and start chanting Randy's name.

"If I want somebody to go fetch me a coffee or if I want somebody to watch my back, all I have to do is snap my fingers and I can get any number of mindless little sheep to do whatever I want!"

"Oh, shut up."

He then immediately stands up.

"So now for weeks this monumentous, psychological advantage that the Viper has built up, turns out to be nothing more than...a false sense of security. Last week, Randall slipped up. He told the world, oh he told the WWE Universe that he likes to travel around on his big, fancy superstar bus. You know what? Let's just take you back to last week. Let's take you to that glorious parking lot. I want to share with you once again this beautiful, hallmark moment."

We roll our eyes. They play the footage of course, then return to Punk still in the ring.

"I know Randall Keith Orton cares about his wife, and I take tremendoush satisfaction in knowing that when she goes to sleep at night now, she closes her eyes and she finally sees him for what he truely is. She finally sees him on the cold concrete, helpless with me standing over him. Randall never, ever should've punted me in the head two years ago. It cost me a championship and now, I have cost Randall Keith Orton the respect of his family!"

"Psh whatever. Just because you beat him up doesn't mean he's going to lose their respect. You're retarded."

"And all this hatred...all this hatred that I have inside has just been keeping me warm. And Randy...his family...will never look at him the same ever again. And I am just getting started! I close this sick and twisted chapter...at Wrestlemania." He ends, dropping the mic and proceeding to get out of the ring.

That's when Randy's music played and he walked out, his right knee heavily taped up, but he is totally pissed off.

"I told you he was going to be pissed."

He limps his way slowly down the ramp, staring down Punk. When he gets closer to the end of the ramp, he speeds up a bit, then climbs up into the ring and Punk immediately starts attacking him. But Randy gains control and uppercuts him, knocking him out of the ring, outside the ropes. Then he gets Punk on the ropes and drops backwards, slamming Punks' head into the mat. That's when he drops to his knees and gets into 'Viper' mode.

"Oh boy."

He then starts to calm down as he sees the spot that Punk's in. He slowly gets up, walking over to Punk before backing up into the corner.

"As much as I want him to do it, I don't think he'll be able to."

"I don't think so either."

Randy then moves forward going for the punt, but his knee gives out on him and Punk rolls out of the ring. Randys sitting in the corner as Punk turns around with an evil smile on his face, and the crowd starts chanting his name instead of booing him. Randy manages to pull himself up as Punk slides into the ring. Randy is basically hopping on one leg, and in the end Randy gets more beaten up and given the GTS before his music plays and he gets out of the ring.

"I hope Randy kicks his ass."

The screen changes to a couple things that are gonna happen tonight. First they show that there will be a confrontation between Hunter and the Undertaker, then they show the confrontation betweem John, the Rock, and Mike that will take place later tonight. Before we go to a commercial break we see Christian walking backstage and he knocks on a door, where Edge walks out of. We see that they'll be tag teaming up next.

"We've been invaded by Smackdown."

"But Christian's cool, now he I don't mind being here."

"Right."

"Most likely it's gonna be Del Rio and Brodus Clay as their opponents...blehhh."

"Not really worth paying attention to."

"Not really."

So after the commercial break, the match happened and we of course didn't pay any attention to it. In the end Edge and Christian won, and that resulted in Del Rio taking out his anger on Christian with the cross arm bar. Then we see the matchup for Wrestlemania for Trish, Morrison and Snooki vs LayCool and Dolph Ziggler with Vickie. The screen changes to a bar, and we see amongst the people, Trish and Snooki.

"Bar brawl."

"Oh yeah, that'll definitely happen...with LayCool. Because you know they're gonna show up."

"Too predictable."

We go to another commercial, and Mike motions for Alex to follow him out of the room. We exchange looks and follow them curiously. The show has came back on, and the cameras have caught Mike and Alex by the WWE logo backstage, with Alex having just flipped it upside down so it's an 'M'. Mike takes out his phone and takes a picture of it, smiling and show it to Alex who says it's 'perfect'.

"Niiice."

"Necessary to flip that logo as well?"

"Yes." Mike nods.

As we're all standing around, we're watching the tv screen that's near us as the camera is back to ringside. That's when we hear the GM ding after a bit of talking from Josh and Jerry.

"Hmph, wonder what the GM's gonna do this time."

"Hey King...don't bother. I've got this. Can I have your attention please? I've just receieved an email from he anonymous Raw general manager...on my iPad."

"Well don't you feel special."

"Ass."

"And I quote. After last weeks' brutal beatdown at the hands of Michael Cole, I need to know if Jerry Lawler is truely ready for Wrestlemania. Therefore tonight, Jerry 'The King' Lawler will go one on one, with the all american american Jack Swagger. How do you like that Lawler?"

"That's stupid."

"Well the GM is stupid."

"True that."

The screen changes and we see the matchup between Hunter and Taker at Wrestlemania, and followed by that it's a little promo thing for it. After that they show the schedule of events all week in Atlanta leading up to Wrestlemania. During that, we see Corre walk by on the way to the ring.

"Ugh." Aly makes a face and presses against Mike.

"You know what's even worse now? Once that restraining order is lifted...Wade's gonna try twice as hard to get me since he has a title now." I comment and Alex growls.

"And you know that it will get lifted, since he's been on good behavior."

"Yeah..."

"So not looking forward to that..."

"Me neither."

By the time everything was done, Corre was in the ring and Gabriel was introduced. Then Big Show's music played mixed with Kane's and they walked out together. Followed by them after they got to the bottom of the ramp was Santino with Tamina and Kozlov.

"This oughta be good."

In fact it was, Santino went against Gabriel one on one with Kane, Show, Tamina and Kozlov ringside for him. And ringside for Gabriel was Corre. At one point Slater tried to get involved but backed off when Santino went to give him the Cobra. That's when Kane came around and hit him so hard he fell down to the ground.

"Haha."

Then while the ref was distracted, Kozlov tripped Gabriel and acted like nothing happened. Wade tried to get involved, but Big Show got him with a boot to the face.

"Serves you right."

Alex snickers.

Santino wins with the Cobra and celebrates like he always does. Big show laughs and gets into the ring, and he too does the victory move that Santino does. Kane gets into the ring and doesn't look amused at first, but he too ends up doing the victory move himself.

"Oh my god haha."

After their little celebration, some videogame footage from the new WWE All Stars game is show, then we see that Hunter is walking backstage, heading for the ring to address the Undertaker soon.

"This should be good."

"Yup."

After the commercial break and finding out another guest at Wrestlemania, the cameras go to the ring, and after a few moments the Undertaker's music plays and he walks out, with the usual fog around him, and makes his way slowly down the ramp. He makes his way to the ring, the lights going back on, and as he gets into the ring and looks around his music is interrupted by Hunter's, followed by him walking out. Then once he gets to the ring, standing on the side of it...his music stops and Undertaker's plays and the lights go out for quite some time.

"Ooookay."

When the lights come back up, Hunter is in the ring and he's staring down the Undertaker. That's interrupted by the sudden sound of Shawn's music playing.

"Heyyyy!"

"Nice!"

Of course he comes out dancing like his dorky self, and the pyros go off for him before he makes his way down to the ring. Hunter's just looking at him like 'what the hell are you doing', and turns his attention back to Taker. He dances his way over to grab a mic while Taker and Hunter still stare each other down, and when his music fades the whole arena chants 'HBK'.

"Another one who doesn't tell us when he's going to be on Raw." I laugh.

"Yeah, what gives?"

"I am really sorry, about interrupting. But boys I got to tell you, that there was absolutely no way I was gonna miss this. This Sunday Wrestlemania 27, the biggest match of your careers. On one side you've got the Undertaker. The Phenom, the Deadman, the last Outlaw and as much as it pains me to say it...the greatest streak of all time."

"The 18-0 undefeated Wrestlemania streak. But on the other side you got the Game, Triple H. The cerebral assassin, the king of kings, the 13 time world champion and perhaps his greatest asset...he's my best friend."

"Aww."

"But you now something, after this Sunday I guarantee you neither one of you will ever be the same again. Wrestlemania 27, no holds barred. And with that...I've just got one question. What in the world makes you think...that you could do what I couldn't?" Shawn asks, turning to Hunter.

"Oh boy haha."

"You want to know the truth? Truth is you got soft. The truth is somewhere along the way you decided it was more important to be the Showstopper and Mr. Wrestlemania, which you are. But you realized a long time ago Shawn, you don't have to win every night to be those things. I'm not Shawn Michaels, not even close. I have to win, and I will win." Hunter replies, turning to face Taker after.

"Hm.."

"16 years ago, I walked into that locker room for the first time. It was filled with legends, future icons of this business. You know what I saw? I saw one guy that stood head and shoulders above everybody else. One guy that I could clearly see was the glue that held this all together. I watched that guy do things that no human being should be able to do. I watched him ductape a flak jacket to himself because he'd broken every rib and was still gonna go to the ring that night. I watched him wrestle with broken bones, torn ligaments, I watched him crush one entire side of his face, and wrestle the next night."

"Nuts."

"I learned real quick that that's what this business is about. He didn't do just because he was told to, or because he had to, because that's who he was. I learned that if I should pattern myself after anybody in this business, it should be that guy. That he represented everything that the WWE was, and should be. That guy was you Deadman. I learned to respect you more and more every single day."

We all nod in agreement.

"And there's only one guy in this entire business that I respect more...as much as you. And that's him..." Hunter trails off, pointing to Shawn.

"Five or six years ago Shawn and I were driving down the road, and we made a pact with each other. That if one of us ever got to the point to where we could no longer perform at the standard that we had set for ourselves, then the other guy would look that guy in the eye, and tell him it's time. And if the guy couldn't accept it, we'd end it for him."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"That's how much we respect each other. I came back after a year off for one thing. I came back and stood in this ring for one reason only. And that is to stand here, out of respect to look you dead in your eyes and tell you it's time. Now that might not be a popular decision, a lot of people probably can't see that. YOU probably can't see that, but I can see that. Here's the thing, you will always be a legend. You will always be an icon, you will always be the Phenom, you will always be the Deadman. And I will always respect you more than any other. But in six days you will no longer be undefeated at Wrestlemania."

"Confident isn't he?" I remark.

"Because whether I want it to be or not, I am the one, as in 18 and 1. At Wrestlemania 27 Deadman, you...and your streak...with all due respect, and well deservedly will rest in peace."

"If I ever got to the time, where I felt someone should put me down, I'd want that person to be you. That's the respect that I have for you. But it ain't that time. And I know that you're gonna kill yourself trying. But in the end, the streak will still be alive, and so will I." Undertaker says, after taking the mic away.

"Ooh that match is gonna be brutal."

"And if you don't want to take my word for it, ask him." He says, pointing to Shawn.

"You see Shawn walks around everyday of his life as the man who gave me the two greatest Wrestlemania matches of my career. And he came that close, yet he still didn't get it done. And now when I look in the eyes of Shawn Michaels, I don't see the same confidence, I don't see the same arrogance. What I see is a man that I humbled. What I see is a man who will soon go into the Hall Of Fame full of regrets. What I see is a man who's career...I ended."

"That's kind of harsh but yet kind of true." Aly says to me and I nod.

Shawn goes to superkick Taker, but he catches his foot and gets him set up for a chokeslam. That's when Hunter breaks them apart and gets in the face of the Undertaker as Shawn is leaning in the corner.

"Shawn...tell him why I'm gonna beat him at Wrestlemania." Hunter demands, but Shawn doesn't say a word and looks semi-upset.

"Shawn..."

He still doesn't say a word and they both turn to look at him. Shawn looks at the both of them before getting out of the ring and walking away.

"Wow."

Hunter tells Shawn to look at him, and he does but he says sorry and walks back up the ramp, turning his back on Hunter.

"Aww."

Then Undertaker's music plays, and he leaves the ring too, heading back up the ramp. One last glance at each other and he heads backstage. Then once again before the commercial break they show the confrontation that will go down between Mike, John and Rock.

"It's going to be interesting for sure."

"Oh yeah."

After the commercial, we see that Cole and Swagger are running around in a circle in the ring to Swagger's music. Then once the music faded, Jerry's played and he walked out and gets into the ring. The match did end a while later by DQ on Jerry's part, because he took a steel chair and repeatedly hit Swagger in the back with it. That's when Jerry turned his attention to Cole and started walking over to his little box.

"Get him Jerry!"

"Do itttt."

The security stop him and tell him to put the chair down and walk away. He listens and walks away, but turns back around and starts hitting the box with the chair, then dropping it and proceeding to climb the box to get at Cole. Cole backs away like a scaredy cat, and security tries to handle the situation.

"Hah."

But in the end Cole takes his cup of soda and throws it in Jerry's face, making him let go of the box and security get him away from Cole...and he starts yelling at Jerry.

"Stupid Cole."

And yet again we go to another commercial, after we had just come back from one. When we do come back they replay the match between Ziggler, Morrison, Trish, and LayCool from last week. That could only mean one thing...a match involving them or well some of them. When the replay ends we see Vickie walking out to no music and the crowd boos her.

"Ugh."

"Get her off the screen..."

She stops on the ramp halfway, before taking out a pair of sunglasses which turn out to be the kind that Morrison wears for his entrance. Then Morrison's music hits and she imitates his entrance with the hand movements and the pyros.

"Oh...my...god..."

"You too the words right out of my mouth."

She gets down to the ring, getting in and grabbing the mic.

"Excuse me! Snooki, I hope you're watching because what I did to Morrison, is what LayCool is going to do to you! And after the match at Wrestlemania, you will find yourself in a very familiar place. Passed out and unconcious." She says, then laughs evilly like she always does before Dolph's music hits.

"Witch much?"

"Not at all." Aly says sarcastically.

Next to come out was Sheamus, followed by Daniel Bryan and lastly Morrison.

"Weirdo, Whitey, Brat and Monkey Boy. This isn't worth watching at all."

"Nope." She sighs.

We decide that since we're still backstage, to just sit down and relax and just wait until it's time for all of us to go out. The match ends eventually and in the end Sheamus and Dolph won...of course. Then they replay what happened between Punk and Randy earlier tonight, and that's followed by Randy being shown resting his knee backstage with a bag of ice on it and his face twitching in anger.

"I wouldn't bother him, he looks ready to rip somebody's head off."

"Randy if I could for just a minute, will you now make it to Wrestlemania?"

"You may not know this about me, but I have serious...anger management issues."

"I think everyone knows that."

"That's not new."

"I have ruined the careers of men...who I barely knew. Simply because I could. Now keep that in mind when I tell you that I have never ever in my life despised a human being, more than CM Punk. So your question shouldn't be will I make it to Wrestlemania. Your question should be, will CM Punk...make it out."

"Both are good questions."

Again we see the confrontation that's going to happen between Mike, John and Rock before

going to a commercial. After that commercial we find out the final inductee to the Hall Of Fame, and it was the Road Warriors. Once that was over, we're back to Snooki and Trish in the bar as Josh is trying to ask them questions...but someone comes up and interrupts them. Trish tells the guy to go stand away from them while they get the inteview done.

"Fail."

"So Snooki, how's your training with Trish going?"

"Trish Stratus, she trains me so good, I'm ready to go to Wrestlemania. I have sick moves

and I am ready to bring on LayCool and Vickie. So bring it on..." She says, and the last word is bleeped out.

Josh then tries to ask another question but Danny interrupts again. Trish tries to get him to go away, but Snookie steps in and slaps him and then pushes him, and he gets taken out of the bar.

"Pfft."

Then they start talking over themselves and Josh thanks them, but then is told that LayCool is at the bar that Snooki and Trish are. The screen goes back to the bar and of course there they are standing behind them, trying to get their attention. They finally do and when they turn around, Snooki throws her drink at Layla and a bar brawl breaks out between them.

"Told you."

"So predictable."

"Yup." Aly nods, leaning into Mike and sliding her arms aorund his waist.

After the whole bar scene was over, we see that up next is the confrontation between Mike, John and Rock.

"This should be interesting."

"Yeah."

After the commercial break, we see Rock by the curtain waiting for them to hit his music so he can go out. Eventually they do and he goes right out and down the ramp, getting into the ring and making his entrance last forever. He walks over and grabs a mic and his musc fades...the crowd chanting 'Rocky'. He takes forever to talk but he finally does.

"Finally...the Rock has come back to Chicago! Back to the city where it all started for the Rock. You see Chicago, is a very special place to the Rock. The Rock competed in his very first Wrestlemania, right here in this very building! But see the Rock, he never admitted this but that night, the Rock was nervous. The Rock was nervous, but he did something that defined the rest of his life. That night, this arena, first Wrestlemania, the Rock decided to bring it. And on that night was the unofficial birth of Team Bring It. You see the Rock brings it, the Rock's fans bring it, we're all on Team Bring It."

"Not us."

"Nope. Team Awesome, sorry."

"That's right." Mike states, proudly.

We laugh.

"Team Bring It, isn't just some slogan. No, Team Bring It, is a way of life. With Team Bring It, you knock down doors, you kick down walls! And anyone who tells you, you can't...you take your fears, your insecurites, your worries, you roll them all up into a ball, you turn those sons of bitches sideways and stick it straight up their candy ass!"

"When you're on Team Bring It, you go after your dreams. And recently the Rock has had a

dream of his own. And that dream, was that he came down in the middle of this ring, in front of all of you and he called out John Cena."

"You can call him out all you want. Mike actually did something and totally owned him for weeks." Aly scoffs.

"The Rock calls out John Cena, his wannabe rap music hits, he saunters down that ramp in his bright rainbow shirts. Coming out here looking like a homeless power ranger. John Cena gets in the ring, and he says 'you can't see me'. And the Rock says 'Oh yeah? You wanna see something with your eyes, well how about you see this'? The Rock's fist to his lips and his boot right to his ass! But then the Rock woke up, dream is over. This is reality. John Cena, the reality is this...the Rock is HERE! The great one is here! And the Rock ain't alone, the Rock is never alone. And the Rock means never alone. The Rock is with the millions..." He trails off and the crowd finishes.

"...of the Rock's fans. And to put it in words you can understand John Cena...the People's Champ is here!"

After a few cheers, John's music hits and he walks out just all smiles.

"Ugh."

He runs down and slides into the ring as usual, and does his normal ring entrance stuff. His music fades and he picks the mic back up that he placed on the mat.

"This is what I wanted. Rock, this is what I wanted. The Rock is finally back in the WWE ring! Ohhh, and not just back...man...the Rock is cooking like he never missed a snap. Smackdown this...jabroni that...if you smell this, Rock this is where you belong. And..."

We roll our eyes.

"Do you hear...the people? Do you hear these people? Do you hear the millions chanting your name? Rock, years ago when I opened my mouth about you, I was one of the millions. I didn't know why...you left. And I wanted you back for moments like this! Moments when there's not an empty seat in the house, because the power you have over people is undeniable, and if you don't believe me look. If you dont...if you don't believe me...listen. If you don't believe me, feel...the electricity, the excitement that can only be brought by only one man, and that man is you Rock."

"Psh."

"I'm glad you came back, and man when you came back you were smokin'! You even mentioned my name. It was like an honor, like a celebrity roast, like when the Rock makes fun of you...you're in. But I...I wanted to listen to what you had to say. And, in the weeks following your presentations via satellite, I wanted to listen to what you had to say, because everything I said about you Rock, everything had both meaning and merit. But I wanted to know...I wanted to know..." He's cut off by 'Cena sucks' chants.

Mike and Alex snicker, Aly and I just look amused.

"I'll get to that in a second, but I wanted to know...what problem the Rock had with me. So...so what I did was, I cut through the catchphrases, I overlooked the jokes we've all come to know and love, to find out what problem the Rock had with me. There were lots of them...there were lots of them. My color...was wrong. You were offended by the way that I talked, because I wasn't raised in a certain place. The type of music I listened to offended you. Oh this one's a great one, Hustle, Loyalty and Respect...hot garbage as you said?"

"Hah" Mike smirks.

"So apparently, the Rock had a problem with my moral code and here is the kicker, this one surprised even me. My audience is kids. It is Rock, and I'm damn proud of it. I'm damn proud of who I am, and I'm damn proud of what I've become! Now if you have a legitimate gripe about me not working my tail to the bone to further this business, then we've got something to talk about! If not my friend, who in the hell are you? Who in the hell are you to judge me? Who in the hell are you to say I can or can't wear a certain color, talk a certain way, listen to a certain kind of music, chastise the way I live my life or god forbid the age of the people that watch this product that I love?"

"Hmph."

"If that's what it takes to be on Team Bring It Rock, you can keep your application I don't want it. You see, every single week, I walk down this ramp as myself. And there are some people that like it, and as you heard tonight there are some people that don't. You know what I don't do? I don't try to change their mind, because I am in no position to judge anyone. When this is all said and done, oh I'm gonna be judged, but I got news for you Great One...I ain't gonna be judged by you."

"Oh yeah...John Cena you're right. The Rock ain't gonna judge you. There's only one man who judges you. The same one who judges the Rock, that's the good lord himself. But you damn sure better realize...that the good lord can't save you from the Rock whoopin' your monkey ass all over Chicago!"

We sigh and roll our eyes again. John stands there not amused.

"You wanted me to address you like a man. I have said everything I needed to say to your face, like a man. You wanna fight..." John trails off, dropping the mic holding his arms out.

That's when Mike motions for us to head out, and once we get to the curtain they play his music and we all walk out. Aly and I both search the crowd and find our families, smiling at them. After stopping at the top of the ramp, we make our way down it and get into the ring after Mike and Alex. On the way into the ring though, Mike had grabbed the mic sitting on the stairs. Aly stays close to Mike and I stay close to Alex, because of John. When Alex gets a look at John, his facial expression changes. I put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Really? Really? Really? This is how it's going to be? Being upstaged by the 'O' brothers? Overhyped...and overrated? Cena in case you forgot, despite your little surprise last week, this past month I've owned you."

"John Cena is going to lose at Wrestlemania. But at least, at least he'll go down swinging. John Cena will come for a fight! Unlike you...Great One. See Rocky...Rocky, I know something that nobody else knows. I know a secret. You are not going to do a thing tonight. Nothing. I've done my research. Your movies have grossed over 1.2 billion dollars. Now, one of the biggest movie stars in the world is not going to risk getting beaten up and embarrassed by me."

We both tilt our heads in acknowledgement. We keep an eye on Alex though, making sure he doesn't snap and go after John.

We then see that John has gotten out of the ring so that it can be just Mike and Rock confronting each other.

"Ahem, because it's not a risk. It's a guaran-damn-tee, that if you even look at me funny, I will beat you so bad...that you won't even be able to go into Hollywood or step foot anywhere else. I am the WWE Champion! And I STILL will be champion after Wrestlemania. So go ahead Rock, run your mouth all you want, run your mouth like only the Rock can! Because in the end, I don't think you'll actully do anything. And you know why? Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...awesome."

Aly smiles a little.

"Miz, you should know by now...it doesn't matter what you think." Rock says, stepping closer and getting into Mike's face.

Alex tells me to get Aly and back away, because things could get ugly pretty fast. I go over to her and repeat the message. She nods and we both duck out of the ring, just in case. After watching them face to face for a few moments, and Alex getting angry...suddenly Alex hits Rock and then he and Mike both start ganging up on him.

"I had a feeling that was coming."

They had him for a good amount of time before Rock came back and kicked Mike out of the way, then went after Alex. After one final hit, Alex is fipped over the ropes and lands outside of the ring. This left Mike getting beat up by Rock in the ring. Resulting in a Rock DDT, followed by the People's Elbow, then Mike was thrown out of the ring. Immediately both of us are over by them, helping them up. We head backstage with them, after grabbing the title and see Rock get AA'd by John due to the distraction of Mike. We shake our heads. We get back to the room, so that we could grab our bags to get ready for our match once the show was over. But first we make sure Mike and Alex are okay. They assure us they're okay and we head off to get changed. Once changed we head back to the room, and ask if they're coming out with us. They exchange looks and nod.

They get up and walk out of the room, then we head to the curtain. Once our music hits, they walk out with us. After walking down the ramp and getting to the ring, we see our families, and take a bit of time to walk over to them. We talk with them until our opponents come out. Aly and I kiss Alex and Mike before going to get in the ring, leaving the two of them with our familes. Throughout the match, Mike and Alex would be talking to our families while also paying attention to the match. In the end we won, and then rolled out of the ring, back over to our familes and the guys. We get hugs and praise from our families before Mike and Alex put their arms around us. We say that we'll talk to them later, because we have to go back and change, then head home for the night. We say goodbye to them and everything and then go backstage to the locker room.

After changing, we head right out to the car to head back to Aly's place, since she and I were the only ones who had our things with us. We pile into the car and drive back to Aly's place. Once we get back, we walk in and head right to our bedrooms since it was a long night. We say our goodnights to each other before heading to our rooms.


	164. Wrestlemania Press Conference

It's the next morning, and I was hoping to at least sleep in a little bit. But unfortunately, my slumber was interrupted by my shoulder being shaken. I mumble in my sleep, rolling over onto my other side snuggling into the pillow and blankets.

"Carebear..."

"...what?..." I mumble, trying to go back to sleep.

"We have a flight to catch babe."

"...really...where?"

"Atlanta."

"What about Mike and Aly?"

"They're getting a flight to New York, Mike has a press conference."

"...give me a minute..."

"Alright..."

It takes me a while, but I finally pull myself out of bed and just grab whatever from my bag. I head into the bathroom to get ready, and when I'm all set I walk out and pack up whatever stuff I had wasn't already packed. Alex stands up when I'm finished.

"Ready"

"...yeah..." I say, mid-yawn.

"You want to say bye to Mike and Windy?"

"Are they even up?"

"Ah, you're right. Probably not."

"I'll just text her in a couple hours or so."

"Alright. Let's go."

We grab our things, and make our way out of the room, and get a taxi and make our way to the airport after putting our things in the trunk. We get to the airport and check in, sitting down to wait for our flight to board.

"Wake me up when it's here." I say, putting my hood over my head and my sunglasses over my eyes.

Alex chuckles and agrees, putting his arm around me. After a while of waiting, Alex wakes me up when the plane gets to the airport. We walk through the gate and get onboard, finding our seats.

"Time to sleep again."

I get situated and move the armrest, laying against Alex and falling back asleep quickly. In the meantime, Aly's just woken up but just barely. She lays there in Mike's arms with her eyes closed, barely aware of her surroundings. Mike wakes up a few minutes later, and looks down to see her still sleeping. He doesn't want to wake her up, so he stays where he is and occasionally starts playing with her hair. She snuggles in closer.

"You awake?" He asks, noticing her movement.

"..mmm.."

"Just barely, I can tell."

She just makes a little noise and buries her face in his chest.

"You can't sleep for long though...we have a flight to catch to New York...Wrestlemania Press Conference."

"Aw."

"We got an hour though, so you have time."

So she ends up falling asleep again, but Mike stays awake. It doesn't feel like long before she feels him trying to wake her.

"...I know...I know...I have to get up..." She mumbles.

She rolls over onto her stomach, grumbling. She slowly gets up, and goes over to her things to find clothes to change into. She changes and does her thing in the bathrooom before coming out and repacking her things. Mike repacks his things as well, and then they both finish.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They both put their jackets on, and make their way out of the bedroom and then out of the house. They get to the airport and go through the normal process but of course it takes longer because of Mike's title getting the attention of people. They do manage to get through airport security after a while, and then get through the gate, getting onto the plane. They get in their seats and she lays against Mike's shoulder.

"More sleep...yayyy."

He chuckles and puts his arm around her as she falls asleep. Hours later, Alex and I have landed in Atlanta, and luckily I woke up just before we landed. We get off the plane, and go over to the baggage claim to get our things. Once we have our things, we get a taxi to the hotel. We get our keycards and head up to our room, where I immediately jump onto the bed.

"More sleeping?" Alex chuckles.

"No, I think I'm all sleeped out."

"Just checking."

"Wrestlemania this weekend...it's come too fast."

"I know. Time flew."

"And it will continue to fly, especially for the two of us."

"Yeah." Alex smiles.

"3, almost 2 months..."

"Getting more excited."

"Yep, what about you?"

"Of course I'm excited."

"How excited?"

"Very." He leans in and kisses me gently.

He goes to pull away, but I stop him and keep him there for a little while longer. He chuckles into the kiss.

"Oh wait, before I forget..." I say, breaking the kiss.

"I have to text Aly, and tell her where we are."

"You can do that in a little bit." Alex says, not letting go.

"Ohhh, look what I started..." I laugh.

"Yup, you started it."

"Oops, my bad."

"You love it." He leans in so that our lips are close together.

"Don't tempt me..."

"And if I do?"

"I don't know, haven't thought that far yet..."

He chuckles and presses his lips to mine. I rest my hands on his shoulders, before sliding them up and running my nails across his neck. He growls quietly. I smile to myself, and keep doing it because I know I'll keep getting the same reaction out of him. His growling gradually get louder. I pull away from him for a moment, and look at him.

"Well you've never gotten that loud before."

He looks sheepish.

"I've found your weakness."

"Very funny..."

"Hey, we found each other's weaknesses. Now we're even."

"True."

"But since you went after my weakness, I can go after yours." He adds.

"No no no no..."

I then start moving around to get away from him. I manage to slide my way away from him and off the bed to the otherside.

"No." I say, pointing to him.

"Awww come on."

"No..." I repeat.

"Why not?" Alex asks, coming after me.

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough."

"Because I said so, and I love you?"

"I love you too but I'm not giving up yet."

"But I said no."

"Carebear..." He whines.

"If we're gonna be doing all this Wrestlemania stuff this week, I don't need marks on my neck."

"And if I promise not to leave marks?"

"You're gonna go right to that certain spot, you're always so proud of yourself when you get a reaction out of me." I laugh.

He grins sheepishly.

"You can go a day without doing that, it's not gonna kill you."

"Sorry..." I laugh, walking past him to grab my phone.

"Do I get a consolation gift?" He asks, grabbing me.

"Depends...what did you have in mind?"

"I want a real kiss, not one of those short ones."

"So demanding." I tease.

He raises an eyebrow.

"But I give you a real kiss all the time."

"Come on..." He groans.

"Impatient are we?"

"Yes."

"Well if you put it that way then..." I trail off, then kiss him unexpectedly.

Alex holds me to him and deepens the kiss. After a while of no interruptions, we pull away.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good, now let me go so I can text Aly and tell her where we went."

"Alright." Alex lets me go.

I walk over to my things, and dig through to find my phone. Finally I find it and turn it on, and once it's all set I slide it open and send you a text telling her where Alex and I are. I get a reply of 'Ohh okay'. After she replies to my text, she puts her phone away because the plan is about to land. She leans back into Mike.

"Just as a caution, John's gonna be at the press conference. Just thought you'd like to know." Mike mutters to her.

"As long as he stays away from me and doesn't try saying something, I'll be fine."

"I'm sure he wont come anywhere near you or say anything to you."

"He better not."

"You'll be next to me, he wouldn't dare try anything."

"I don't know, he seems to be doing stupid things lately."

"We're gonna be in front of press, and not to mention some of the WWE Universe...there's no way he would try anything."

"True."

"Just don't worry about him."

"Okay."

"Everything will be fine." He says, taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiles softly and lays her head against his shoulder. Eventually the plane lands, and they get up getting off and walking into the airport. After going through the normal routine, they leave the airport and get into a rental car that was waiting out front. After putting their things into the trunk of the car, and then backseat they head to the hotel. They get to the hotel and check in, then go up to their room and get settled.

"So we got a couple hours or so before the press conference."

"Okay..." She says, looking out the window.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"You don't seem to be talking too much. Still tired?"

"Not really. Just not feeling chatty I guess."

"Ah ok." He nods.

"Anything you're wanting to do before then?"

"Well the conference is a bit after noontime, how about in a bit we get lunch before we go?"

"Sure." She agrees.

He smiles and leans down, kissing her cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiles lightly.

He goes and sits down on the bed, and messes around on his phone while the time passes. After a little of watching out the window she goes and sits beside him, laying so her head is in his lap. Her hair fans out around her head, draping over his legs.

"Comfortable?" He asks, looking down at her.

"Uh-huh."

"You know, I can't believe that the biggest night of your life is Sunday." She adds.

"For my career anyway." He corrects.

"And I know, time has flown."

"It's been flying a little too fast."

"I know."

"I wish it would slow down a little."

"Well that's what it's like on the road...goes by fast."

"Yeah."

"But at least we got our big wedding in 4 months."

"3 and a half actually."

"Oh my bad 3 and a half." He chuckles.

"I'm excited though. I get to marry you...again."

"I know, I'm excited too." He smiles.

"Which reminds me...I have to check about my next dress fitting.." She muses.

"Dolce and I both need to...especially her since her and Alex's wedding is in almost 2

months." she adds.

"Right."

"And before you ask, no you aren't going with for those fittings. You aren't allowed to see this

dress until that day. It's bad luck."

He pouts.

"Sorry." She sits up and pats his cheek.

"It's something I'll have to deal with..." He comments.

"Yup."

"But I still can't wait for the day."

"Me either." She kisses his cheek.

"You're gonna look beautiful in whatever dress you've picked out...I know it."

"Awww."

He smiles, and kisses her once.

"You know, maybe we should go ahead and get ready so we don't have to rush lunch." She says after he draws back.

"Good idea." He nods.

She gets up and pulls out everything she needs before changing. Mike does the same. After she's done changing, she heads into the bathroom to do her hair and everything. It doesn't take much to do that so she comes out after a couple minutes. She then sits on the bed to put on her shoes. After that, she stands up and grabs her jacket putting it on while she waits for Mike. He walks over while still fixing his suit jacket.

"Ready?" She asks, when he finally looks up.

"Yep, all set."

He offers his arm and she takes it. They walk out and go to find a place for lunch. After lunch, they head right for the Hard Rock Cafe for the press conference.

"This should be interesting..." She mumbles as they head to where they're supposed to be.

"Oh for sure, since we're gonna have some of the WWE Universe here with the press."

"Oh boy." She laughs.

"Yep, it's gonna be crazy."

"For sure."

"Not to mention countless interviews after the conference."

"Right."

"Then tomorrow we're flying right out down to Atlanta."

"More flying...woo..."

"I'd drive but that's a long drive." He chuckles.

"Yeah, true." She laughs.

"Plus it's only rental cars I drive to and from these kind of things...can't take a rental car from here to Atlanta."

"Yeah, no."

"But I know I'm participating in Wrestlemania, are you yet that you know of?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"...why...?"

"TLC."

"TLC...are they crazy?"

"It's not a new concept to me, you know that."

"I know, but still..."

"I know you don't like it but I'm kind of excited..."

"Who are you going against?"

"Gail Kim."

"Want me ringside like always?"

"Up to you." She shrugs.

"Well I should be there if you get hurt, if I stay backstage I'll have a long ass ramp to run down."

"Good point."

"Plus, I love you and I got to be there for support. Even if it's just on commentary."

"Love you too." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

As they wait, they see people start showing up. The press and the WWE Universe. She can see John not too far off and she shoots him a glare before turning her attention back to Mike. After waiting for a long time, everyone has shown up and they wait for Mike's turn to go out. His turn comes and they go out, after Cole introduces them. Mike stops midway going towards the podium, and stares at the crowd and press as they take pictures. Then he makes his way to the podium, looking around at everyone. She follows behind him and goes to sit down. Flashes go off everywhere, and then the crowd in the back starts chanting 'awesome', until Mike cuts them off. She holds back a laugh.

"The Miz is going to Wrestlemania 27 as the WWE Champion!" He exclaims, holding up the title as always.

"And it's funny...growing up in Cleveland Ohio, dreaming of becoming a WWE superstar, and being a WWE Champion. Words like fluke, words like cheater, undeserved, they didn't come to mind. Then when I was thinking, when I was dreaming of my path to Wrestlemania my Road to Wrestlemania, words like overshadowed, upstaged, afterthought didn't come to mind."

"But it seems to me..." He's cut off by chants again, but this time they're saying 'fluke'.

"But it seems to me that's my reality, that's what people think. But the fact remains, the match is The Miz vs John Cena for the WWE Championship. And I am sick of hearing John Cena...The Rock...The Rock...John Cena. Let me tell you something, after Wrestlemania 27..." He's cut off again by 'Rocky' chants.

Aly shakes her head.

"The Rock is not the WWE Champion. John Cena is not the WWE Champion. And after Wrestlemania 27...the only thought, the only words you people will be talking about, is The Miz is the most must see WWE Champion. And there is only one reason why. Because I'm The Miz...and I'm...aweeesooome."

She smiles and claps. Then he makes his way up the steps and sits next to Aly at the table. She giggles quietly as their hands find each other's and they lace their fingers sit there through the speeches, she shoots a quick glare at John after he walked out.

"Calm down." Mike says in her ear.

"I am calm."

"Glaring at him isn't calm."

She takes a breath and sighs.

"Good that's better."

She squeezes his hand and keeps her attention off John. She managed to do so throughout the entire conference. It ended with the Rock, and when it was completely over she followed Mike down to the floor and wherever the press wanted to interview him. She just stands by his side and holds onto his arm loosely as he answers their questions. After the interviews were over, the whole thing was a few hours or so long, so by the time they got out of there the sun was going down.

"Where to?" She asks, looking up at Mike.

"Well that can be up to you. We can head back to the hotel for the night or go out somewhere."

"Hmm...let's go out somewhere."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Not really."

He nods, and then they get into the car. He starts driving around looking for something interesting to do.


	165. Hall Of Fame & Wrestlemania

Tonight's the Hall Of Fame, and tomorrow is Wrestlemania. As of now we're all getting ready for the Hall Of Fame. I come out of the bathroom after putting my shoes on in there, since it makes it easier to do so. I walk over to my bag and drop in it whatever I just used and don't need. Alex turns and spots me, his jaw dropping. Only because of the dress I was wearing and whatnot, which was a long red one. I look up from my bag, and see him staring with his jaw dropped.

"Flies Alex...flies." I laugh.

He opens and closes it a few times.

"You look absolutely amazing."

"You always say that, but thank you."

"You're more than welcome." He kisses my cheek.

"Is that a bowtie I see you wearing?"

"Maybe..."

"That's something new...you always wear regular ties."

"I figured something different since it's the Hall of Fame night."

"Well I think it's cute."

"...thanks..."

"But I do think you look way better than I do. I can't imagine what you'll look like in 2 months."

He adds.

"Aww. Well at least you only have 2 more months instead of a longer wait." I smile.

"The closer the day gets, the more excited I will be."

"Me too." I say, hugging him.

"But you know, you're gonna have to try and deal with not seeing me all day, on the day of the wedding." I add.

"It'll be hard but I think I can manage as long as I get to at least hear your voice."

"And you will, I'll make sure of it."

"Good." He smiles.

"Anyways, I'm ready to go...you?"

"Yeah." He nods.

We make our way out of the room, and down to the car to wait for Aly and Mike. She comes out of the bathroom, holding up the top part of her dress with one hand and holding the bottom with her other.

"Mike? I can't get this zipper up any farther."

He stops what he's doing, and walks over.

"I've got it." He smiles, zipping it up the rest of the way.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She grabs her shoes and sits on the bed to put them on. After she finishes that, she stands back up. Mike turns around after fixing his suit and looks at her in awe. She giggles and does a little spin.

"You look amazing, as always." He smiles.

"Thank you."

"Of course we're gonna have to hang around backstage of the arena until we have to go out."

"Right."

"I'm just excited to see Shawn inducted tonight. Especially since Hunter inducting him." She adds.

"Of course."

"Which I probably won't be sitting with you for, because I'll most likely Dolce and I will be coming out with Hunter when he inducts him."

"I figured as much." Mike nods.

"Think you'll survive without me?" She teases.

"I think I'll be okay." He chuckles.

She laughs and steps closer, giving him a light, short kiss.

"Ready to go?" He asks, after she pulls away.

"Mmhmm."

She takes his arm, and they walk out the door heading down to the car where Alex and I are

waiting. They get in and we head off. When we get there we walk into the arena, being met with a sea of people.

"Wow, this is crazy."

"Definitely. I know this thing is huge, but the large amount of people it's crazy."

"Uh-huh..." Aly trails off, looking around.

"And I forgot to mention this...you're wearing a bowtie DC." She adds.

"Yeah...and?"

"It's funny." She giggles.

"Only you would think it's funny." I add.

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult..."

After a while of standing around and talking while we wait, we see everyone start to move. We follow as we head out to where all the chairs are set up on the floor and go to our designated seats. We all sit down and both Aly and I are just looking around in awe. We wait a little while longer after that, and then the Hall Of Fame starts. It begins with Jerry standing on the stage at the podium, introducing Cody Rhodes' father to induct the Road Warriors. After that, Kane was introduced to induct Drew Carey. He does a short little speech, and mentions Mike. Mike stands up and claps, pointing at him then putting his hands in the air looking around him before he sits down. Aly just laughs. The other people were inducted, until it came time for Shawn to be. By this time Aly and I are backstage standing with Hunter waiting for him to be introduced to induct Shawn.

"This is going to be amazing."

"Definitely. Probably will get emotional out there."

"Yeah." Aly laughs a little.

After a while, Hunter is introduced, and we walk out with him standing in front of the podium on either side of him. We stand there as the clapping and cheering go on. When that ends a 'Triple H' chant breaks out.

"You know the only reason Shawn asked me to do this tonight...he wanted to force me to come out here and say something nice about him. And uh, you know really what do you say about Shawn Michaels? I mean do I come out here and do I talk about his overwhelming physical presence? I mean...6 ft 225. Haha yeah alright, he's like 5'10 buck 85 but still..."

We snicker.

"I mean he did pretty good with it right? I mean...yeah they had to close the garage door back there because it's windy out, and he might blow off the stage. But I mean..."

We laugh.

"...he did alright. Or do I talk about the giving performer, because that's what Shawn was..giving. And you know, he and I had this unbelievable chemistry together. Whether we were facing each other in the ring, or standing side by side in the ring. We just...we knew each other so well, we knew what we were gonna do before we did it. And uh...especially when it came to the comedy stuff, you know DX. Shawn, you know was a giving guy and you know I was giving too, and that's what it was based on..DX, especially the comedy stuff."

We both grin at the mention of DX.

"You know, like for example I gave Shawn the comedy gift of...my nose. Which he used numerous times over the course of the years. And it was great, but Shawn was the gift that just kept on giving. You know, it started with...ahem...assless chaps."

Aly and I make faces like 'Awwwwwkwarrrdddd...'.

"In more recent years Shawn's gift has been his refusal to acknowledge his place in the uh..Hulk Hogan hair club."

We start laughing again.

"I keep telling him save it when you shave the patches on the back, and just stick it on the top...and this will all just go away you know? He doesn't listen. I mean the truth is...ahem..."

He trails off, looking like he's going to cry as he looks down.

Aly and I put a hand on his arms, going 'Awww' in our heads.

"The truth is I can come out here and talk about all that. Or I could just tell you about my best friend. Or what I can do is come out here and just talk directly to Shawn, and say I love you man. You are The Showstopper, the Icon, the Main Event...Mr. Wrestlemania. But I got another nickname for you...and this one...fits better than anything, and is more deserving than any other one you have. And that is Mr. Hall Of Fame."

We smile and nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen...ahem...my best friend, the one and the only..Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels."

Everyone claps and cheers as Shawn's music plays and he walks out. We smile and clap as he walks up to the podium, smiling himself. He walks over and hugs Hunter first, before hugging each of us.

"Don't cry." He says to us quietly, chuckling.

"We'll try." We giggle before going to stand off to the side with Hunter.

He has a standing ovation, until his music fades. Then a 'Thank You Shawn' chant breaks out from the WWE Universe.

"Ah don't mention it. Well the uh...damndest thing happened on my way to the biggest night of my life, in the Hall Of Fame speech and a damn roast broke out thanks." Shawn jokes, pointing over to Hunter.

We all laugh.

"Sorry. Haha. I am very thankful...that I can stand here before you today...and say that I'm going into the Hall Of Fame with absolutely no regrets. And...one of the big reasons is obviously all mighty god, and these 3 people down here." Shawn says, pointing down to his wife and two kids.

"Awww." We both smile.

"I love you all so much...and I want to thank you all...for being so selfless, and letting daddy go out and finish what he started. There are countless...there are countless...WWE superstars that I've had the opportunity...to create with. And I appreciate you being a part of my life for so long. And lastly, there's all of you. For whatever reason for the last 26 years, whether you were connected to me or not, I have no idea. But was somehow connected to you. I have..." He trails off and everyone erupts into claps and cheers.

"I have never won most popular, I wasn't the prom king, I wasn't the homecoming king, so I guess in my adult life the most important thing to me was that you all believed in me and thought I was good. And on this night...and on this night the 2011 Hall Of Fame. I feel it, I thank you, I love my ring, and I love each and every one of you. Now I know this has been sappy, I know it's been emotional, I can't help it. And if you're not down with that, I got two words for ya'..."

We grin and join the rest in yelling 'SUCK IT'.

Then DX's music plays, and Shawn comes back over to hug Aly, me and Hunter again. The two of us smile at him, looking a little teary. After that, he and Hunter did this hand motion thing and pointed to the entrance where two more people walked out...Kevin Nash and X-Pac. They all have a moment, and that's when we decide to walk off the stage, and go back to Mike and Alex. We reach them and smile. Then Shawn's music plays, and he hops off the stage going over to his wife and kids. Hugging them all, and then kissing his wife.

"Aww."

After, he talks to her and then climbs back up onto the stage clapping and thanking everyone and waving to them. Then after that, he walks back to the entrance and disappears backstage.

"I didn't cry, woo." Aly laughs.

"But we could feel that we wanted to." I say, Alex and I walking up to her and Mike.

"I know."

We then all start making our way backstage, and then out of the arena and to the car. From there we head back to the hotel for the night.

~Next Morning~

Now's it's the morning of Wrestlemania and I roll over into Alex, not wanting to get up just yet even though I'm wide awake. Soon enough he stirs and slowly opens his eyes.

"Morning." He mumbles huskily.

"Morning." I repeat, smiling.

"You're up early."

"I think excitement is setting in a little bit early...maybe that's why."

"Ah, right."

"I do have a little surprise for tonight...something I think you'll like."

"Ooh?" Alex perks up.

"I'm not gonna tell you all the details..I'm just gonna say this...I'm debuting new ring gear. You have to wait till tonight to see, I'm going with Aly later to pick it up."

"Ohhh..."

"Well I got something new tonight too.." He adds.

"Oh really."

"Yes, but you're not gonna see it until tonight. Either I can come out with you tonight for your match and you'll see it, or you can wait till Mike's match to see it."

"Hm...tempting choice."

"It would be nice to have you ringside for my match considering it's for the title...which I know I'm gonna win...but it's so hard to choose." I add.

"It's totally up to you."

"Give me time to think about it...we have all day anyway."

"Right. It's going to be a long, busy day."

"Indeed it will be. Then tonight will just fly on by."

"Yeah." He nods.

"But you know, this is our first Wrestlemania. I'm competeing and you're being involved..."

"That's true."

"And Aly's competeing too. She told me the other day, her match is going to be a TLC match."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, well it's nothing new to her because she deals with those types of matches."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"But tonight is going to be amazing."

"Yes it will." He agrees, kissing my forehead.

"But I suppose we should get up now. Go get breakfast or something, before we go to the gym. Then after that Aly and I are picking up our new ring gear, then we're probably gonna end up going to the Georgia Dome for the rest of the day for the show."

"Yeah."

"Even though...I don't want to move right now."

"Me neither." He chuckles, squeezing me gently.

But then my phone starts ringing the ringtone I set for Aly, and I reach over and pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"You up yet?"

"Awake yes, but not out of bed."

"Well get out of bed, we have a long day ahead of us. Mike and I are already at breakfast,

we're waiting for you two."

"Alright alright. We're coming."

"See you in a few." She says, and we both hang up.

"Looks like we have to move." I laugh.

"Aww."

I break from his grip, and slide off the bed. I go over to pick out clothes to change into and he does the same while I'm in the bathroom. After I come out, we grab what we need before heading out to join Aly and Mike at breakfast. Since the place was only down the street, we walked. Once we got there, we walked in and found them, and sat down.

"Morning."

"Morning." I repeat.

"Excited?"

"Oh I am, woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Me too."

"It's amazing that we actually get to be wrestling at Wrestlemania. Let alone me having another title shot on the biggest night of our careers."

"I know, it's crazy."

"Definitely going to be a night to remember."

"For sure."

"Especially since I will retain the title, and prove everyone wrong..again." Mike comments

proudly.

"Of course."

After breakfast, we head back to the hotel to get ready to go to the gym. Once all ready, we head out and get into the car. When we're there, you and I do our own thing while the guys do theirs. Both of us are off in our own worlds, not paying much attention to our surroundings.

"I can't wait to see the guys' reactions to our new ring gear tonight." I comment.

"Oh I know." She laughs.

"Alex said he has something new for tonight too. I'm debating on waiting to see it when he goes out for Mike's match or have him come out with me for mine."

"I think you should wait personally, you don't want to be totally distracted when you go out for your match."

"True...because knowing him it'll be something amazingly distracting."

"Probably."

"When I win the match, he'll just have to be waiting close to the entrance...I'm gonna like wanna jump on him in pure joy."

She laughs.

"You're gonna jump on who in pure joy?" We hear Alex's voice from behind us.

"You, when I win." I reply, tilting my head back to look at him as he stands right behind me.

"I've decided that it's in my best interest to wait till Mike's match to see whatever new thing you're coming out with tonight. I don't want to be distracted from my match..." I add.

"Alright." He chuckles.

"Because knowing you, whatever it is will be amazing distracting. You're good for doing that."

He smirks triumphantly, while Mike and Aly laugh.

"So what're you doing over here? You two done?"

"Yeah." They say.

"Alright, well we got one more stop before we go to the arena. Aly and I have to pick up our new ring gear for tonight."

"And no, you two aren't getting sneak peeks." She adds.

"That's right, you're gonna have to wait."

"Awww." They pout.

"You'll live...trust us."

"Darn."

"The wait will be woth it." Aly says amusedly.

"You don't have to wait that long, because from what I was told...my match is the 2nd match

of the night. After Del Rio vs Edge." I say to Alex.

"Ah." He replies.

"But anyways...we should get going."

Everyone gets their stuff and we head out. We pull up to the place and then you and I get out, walking inside. We walk up to the desk and tell the person our names. They go into the back and bring out our ring gear. We have the person put them in bags to conceal them from the guys. Then we walk out and get back into the car, making sure to keep the bags closed. Then it's off to the Georgia Dome. We get there and step out of the car. Aly and I both stop and look.

"This is it." She says to me quietly.

"Yep, just hours from now and the biggest night ever begins."

"Uh-huh."

"First thing we have to check out when we get in there is the stage..."

"Oh yeah."

Once we have all our things, we head inside. The first place she and I go is the locker room to drop our things off including the ring gear...so it's safe from the guys. Then we go out to get a look at the stage.

"Oh...my...god." She says in awe as we step out there.

"Definitely going to feel a rush once everyone's filled up those seats, and when we're walking down that long ass ramp."

"For sure."

"I like how they set it up this year too. Walking up a small ramp in the middle to get to the stage itself before walking down the ramp to the ring."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Race you down the ramp?"

"1...2...3!"

We take off running down the long ramp leading to the ring. As we run down, the guys walk up onto the stage and watch clearly amused. We're laughing and pushing each other playfully. In the end, we both made it to the end and tied with each other.

"Haha nice." She laughs as we rest against the ring.

"Oh that ramp is going to be killer walking back up."

"Well it gets good practice in for when we really have to walk down and up it." You add.

"True." I say.

"Especially after our matches. I can't say I'm looking forward to going down this after mine."

"I've always wondered why they make the ramp so long."

"Me too."

"Well we better start making our way up, or we'll never get back up there."

"Race you again."

"Sure, why not."

We take off again, but in the end she ended up beating me to the top.

"Haha I win." She does a little dance.

"That's...a...long...run up." I say, inbetween my breathing.

Mike and Alex laugh, and Aly turns to look back out over the ring, falling quiet.

"You okay?" Mike asks.

"I'm not dreaming right?"

"No, you're very much awake."

"I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I think everyone feels like that when it's their first Wrestlemania."

"Its just a little overwhelming. I mean 6 and a half months ago if you would have told me I

would be standing here right now with the life I have, I would have asked what drugs you were on."

He walks up behind her since she's looking over at the ring, and wraps his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder. She leans her head against his.

"The best part is you." She says to him quietly, kissing his cheek.

"Love you." He smiles.

"Love you too."

After standing there for a while longer, we head back down and backstage to hang out until the show starts. Before we know it, it's time for the show to start. As we're sitting and watching the tv screen we see the whole arena packed with fans. The show opens with Keri Hilson singing 'America The Beautiful'. From there we go to a video package which opens the show. After that, the Rock's music hits and he comes out.

"Oh boy..."

He comes out and takes his time getting to the ring. Once in the ring, and after his entranceh e grabs a mic to start talking.

"Finally, The Rock has come back to Atlanta and Wrestlemania."

He says he has goosebumps. The Rock has the crowd say "Mania" after he says Wrestle. He takes his first shot at John Cena, saying he's backstage picking out which rainbow colored fruity pebbles t-shirt to wear tonight. That causes the crowd to break out in a Fruity Pebbles chant.

We all crack up.

Rock smiles at that and has the crowd say 'Dabba' after he says 'Yabba'. He does the usual catchphrases and he does some custom Atlanta references to the crowd's delight. Then a Rocky chant breaks out as he finishes up.

"If ya' sm..." He cuts himself off.

"Oh, no no no. No!"

He says that it's the most electrifying catchphrase and it doesn't belong to him, it belongs to the people. He says they're going to do something special and for them to stand up.

"Oh god."

He has them take his position leaning back with the mic. They all say 'If ya' smell what the Rock is cooking'. Rock's music hits again and he leaves the ring heading back up the ramp. Then once he's gone, another Wrestlemania video package is played. After getting introduced to Wrestlemania again, the fireworks go off in the arena leading to Michael Cole introducing now.

"Ugh, I hope Cole loses."

"Well with Stone Cold, he might just lose. He don't like Cole."

"Not many do."

The first match of the night was Del Rio vs Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Del Rio comes out first with one of his fancy cars of course. Once he's in the ring, Christian's music hits and he walks out. After Christian it was Edge's music and he comes out. Christian stays ringside to support Edge in the match.

"I think something's going to happen to the pretty car."

"With Edge and Christian who knows."

"They both eyed it, I think they'll be doing something."

Halfway through the match, there was a knock on the door and I was told to go get ready for my match which would be coming up soon. I take a deep breath and get up, Aly gets up too.

"Coming with me?" I ask, noticing her get up too.

She nods.

"Alright."

"I figured it'd be easier since I'm going out there with you."

"Ah true..."

She turns and kisses Mike gently.

"I'm sure we'll see you two waiting for us by the ramp."

"Of course."

I look at Alex, who also stood up. He wraps me in a hug.

"We'll be cheering you on from here. You'll be amazing, I know it. I love you." He says, resting

his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I smile, before kissing him.

I pull back and Alex lets me go.

"Good luck, kick ass, and have fun." Mike says, getting up to hug me.

"Thanks, and you know I will." I laugh, hugging back.

He laughs too and releases me. We then leave to go to the locker room.

"So are you going out in your new ring gear or what you're wearing now?" I ask.

"What I'm wearing. I'm not letting him see it until my match." She laughs.

"Ah right..." I say, as we reach the locker room.

We go in and I get changed.

"Too bad we won't be able to see Alex's reaction." She comments.

"Probably will after the match though." I laugh.

"True." She snickers.

After putting everything else on, I finish with the fishnet sleeve and then the glove on my right hand.

"Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We go out of the room and walk to the ramp. As we wait, we can hear Eve's music playing. I start pacing back and forth to try and at least relax a little bit.

"You'll be fine. Just use your anger to put more into your blows." Aly says.

"Right." I say, as we hear Eve's music fade.

We get into position and wait for them to play my music. My music hits and we go out. We walk up the ramp leading up onto the stage and walk to the top of the ramp leading down to the ring. That's when the pyros go off around us, and then we make our way down the long ramp. We're both slapping hands with the fans, occasionally looking up to glare at Eve. Aly stays ringside as I get in and doing poses on the turnbuckles, hyping up the fans even more. Aly grins and waves mockingly at Eve.

I jump down and stand across from Eve as my music fades. The ref holds up the title and then after he gives it to an attendant ringisde, signals to ring the bell and it rings. Eve and I step up to each other and we start getting into a verbal argument. That's when she suddenly shoves me. She turns around to get the crowd hyped up. That's when I storm right up to her and grab her by the hair and slam her back on the mat. I start getting the crowd hyped up now, while Even rolls around on the mat. I pick her up and give her an Irish Whip into the ropes. But she held onto the ropes, and I went running at her. That's when she lifted me up and sent me falling to the floor outside the ring. I lay there composing myself as she stands in the ring taunting me. I manage to get up when she's turned around and grab her by her feet and trip her, making her hit the mat face first. I slide back into the ring and pick her up once again, leaning hear against the ropes and giving her another Irish Whip to the opposite side of ropes. I lean over to lift her up and behind me as she comes back but she stops and kicks me in the shoulder, making me stumble away holding it.

Then she starts clotheslining me like no tomorrow. When I decide to just lay there after trying to regain my stamina, she stands next to me with her back facing me. She puts her hand in the air, before flipping backwards and landing on me. From there she goes for the pin, but I kick out. Eve and I slowly get to our feet, and when she goes to go after me I kick her in the gut sending her to her knees. I then take her face and slam it into the mat a few times, before getting her in a submission move. But she quickly get out of it, which makes me let go. I stand over her as she slowly starts to get to her feet, but I just kick her down repeatedly. I pick her up and lean her in the corner. I keep her there as I back up and then move forward with some front flips and finally bumping her into the corner even more. She stumbles forward and I take the chance to climb to the top rope and wait as she gets up. Once she turns around I jump and land on her with a cross-body. From there I go for the pin, but she kicks out too. But after that I had control over the whole match, until she did her flip move on me again and climbed to the top rope herself for her finisher Moonsault. I lay there, trying to gain more stamina, or so it looked. As soon as she flipped off the top rope, I moved out of the way making her hit her stomach on the mat.

This is where I took advantage of the match, and picked her up for about the millionth time already. I got her on my shoulders and she was barely struggling because of how badly I had beaten her up. I looked at the crowd with an evil smirk on my face, and also at the same time I looked into the camera knowing that Alex was watching and cheering me on. That's when I executed his finisher and went for the pin. 1...2...3. I had won! My music hit and Justin announced me as the new Diva's Champion.

"Here is your winner, and the new WWE Diva's Champion...Carly!"

The ref grabbed the title from the attendant ringside and handed it to me, before raising my hand in victory. Aly slides into the ring.

"You did it!" She beans, hugging me.

"I knew you would!"

"You all knew I would." I smile.

"Yes we did." She laughs and raises up my hand.

After she lets go, I go stand on the turnbuckles a few times before jumping down. We get out of the ring, and make the long walk up the ramp. I decide to stop at the top of the ramp on the stage before we head backstage to raise up the title once more and everyone cheers. I drop my arm once more, before she and I disappear down the ramp leading backstage through the stage. Alex and Mike are waiting for us when we get there as we expected. Alex sweeps me into his arms and kisses me hard.

"Told you that you could do it." He says, after he had pulled away.

"I know." I smile.

"You all believed in me." I add.

"Of course we did." Mike says.

"Ring gear is awesome by the way." He adds.

"Thank you." I laugh.

"Now, I know you have some comments about it, since you wanted to see it before we even got here today." I laugh, turning to look back at Alex.

"It's hot."

"His eyes almost popped out." Mike snickers.

"Aww man and I missed it." Aly laughs.

"Haha very funny." Alex says dryly.

"Love you too DC."

"Let's go back to the room and chill for a bit." She adds.

"Right, just until your match anyway."

She nods. We head back to the room and sit back down as we watch the next match. The promo was what's been happening between Cody and Rey over the past weeks, obviously their match was coming up next.

"Oh god." I roll my eyes.

After the promo Cody comes out first with a hood over his head, and still wearing that clear mask. Rey comes out next in a Captain America looking costume. After Rey gets down to the ring, he attacks Cody pretty early, not letting him take off the jacket with the hood covering his face. Cody slows Rey down a little, allowing him to rop the knee brace off of Rey. Eventually a 'Cody' chant broke out while he kept control of the match. Towards the end of the match, Rey had ripped Cody's mask off and hits him with a 619 to his exposed face.

"Ohhh...nice." I snicker.

Rey goes for a dive onto Cody who was on the floor, but he catched him coming through the ropes with the knee brace to the face. He gets back into the ring and hits his finisher 'Cross Rhodes' for the pinfall and Cody wins.

"Booooooo."

"Cheater."

After Cody disappears back up the ramp and backstage, the camera switch to the

backstage area with Teddy and Snoop Dog. Snoop asks Teddy for help, and Teddy says he has some WWE stars to audition for him, then they sit at the table. First William Regal comes up and sings something or whatever, and Snoop passes. Next was Khali and Beth singing songs from Grease, Snoop passes. Zack Ryder comes out next and starts singing that pop song 'Friday'.

"Oh jeez."

"Oh ShortBus...you never change."

But then Roddy Piper shows up behind him and knocks him out with a coconut to the head.

"Poor Shortbus."

Snoop gives Piper props, and Piper walks off. Chris Masters and Yoshi walk up next, and Christ moves his pecs to the sound of 'We will rock you', while Yoshi sings it. Snoop passes again. Then Hornswoggle comes out dressed as Ice Cube, and Snoop says he wants Hornswoggle but Teddy says he can't talk. After they get up and leave, Hornswoggle starts rapping in normal english while the Bella Twins dance alongside him.

"Wow...just...wow..."

"Took the words right out of my mouth..."

"Awkward much?"

The next match was the Eight-Man Tag Team match, minus Kozlov since he was injured and was replaced by Kofi. First Corre comes out, then Big Show and Kane come out together. After them was Santino and he like strutted down that ramp in the funniest way possible.

"Ugh." We both roll our eyes at seeing Corre.

Aly decides to hide her face in Mike's neck. After him it was Kofi and the match didn't last very long. Santino, Kofi, Big Show and Kane beat up Corre. Big Show lands the knockout punch which ended the match real fast.

"Haha." I laugh.

Once that was done, the cameras go backstage to see Eve talking to the Rock...still looking beat up from my match with her earlier. He did congratulate her on how hard she worked in the match and whatnot. He tells her that whoever comes around the corner next, he's going to create a moment with. He turns and sees that it's Mae Young and he hugs her. She and Rock make jokes and he asks Eve to escort her to her seat. As she walks off, she grabs Rock's butt and he jokes that it couldn't of been anyone else that came around the corner. When he turns around, there stands Stone Cold.

"Niiiice."

Rock says that it's good to see him and asks if he's ready to kick some ass tonight. They talk friendly but stare at each other hardcore. Then they say 'good seeing' you to each other and walk off.

"Well that makes sense, they're like buddies."

"Yeah."

The next match of the night was Randy vs CM Punk. Once both of them make their entrance, things get started right off the bat. The control in the match was even, until the tables were turned when Punk went to jump off the top rope and got RKO'd in mid-air. Randy got the pin for the win.

"Now that was cool."

"Yeah it was."

During the celebration for Randy beating Punk, the same stagehand knocked on the door, and told you that Aly's match was coming up next and that she had to get ready for it. Like I did, she takes a deep breath before standing up.

"I'll come with you." I say, standing up as well.

"Okay."

"We'll be watching from here, and meet you by the ramp entrance after the match is over." Mike adds.

She nods, not too surprised that Mike changed his mind over going out there with her. He

and Alex get up as well.

"You'll do great out there, sorry about changing my mind about going out there with you." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay, I understand. It's a brutal match and you don't want to see me hurt."

"Right, it'll still be hard to watch from back here and I'll still worry, but I get what you're saying."

"I love you." She squeezes him tightly.

"I love you too, remember I'll be right there for you after the match."

She nods and smiles up at him. He smiles back, and leans down to kiss her. They kiss for a minute and then she draws back from him.

"I better go."

"Right, can't be late for your own match."

"Especially Wrestlemania." She says, slipping from his arms and turning to Alex next.

"Go do what you do best, and kick some ass out there." He chuckles, hugging her.

"I will." She laughs, hugging back.

She pulls away from him and the two of us head out.

"If only we could be around to see Mike's face to your ring gear when we go out." I laugh.

"I know. I wish we could." She giggles.

"But we'll see his reaction for sure after the match."

"Yeah." She laughs.

Then we reach the locker room, and walk in where she changes into her new ring gear. She adjusts the little straps and then her pads before looking up and nodding.

"Let's do this."

"You're gonna have so much fun with this." I say, as we leave the locker room and head towards the entrance to the stage.

We get there as Gail is going out and Aly stands off to the side. She drops her head down and sways from side to side with her hands on her hips, taking in deep breaths.

"Just like you told me, you'll be fine. You got this, these kinds of matches are your specialty."

"I know. Never stop being a little nervous about these though."

"I don't think anyone ever stops being a little nervous, especially when it's Wrestlemania."

"True." She laughs a little.

Then we hear Gail's music fade, and we stand at the bottom of the ramp leading up to the stage. Once her music hits, we walk up and onto the stage to all the fans in the arena. She can't help but grin and she sings along with the song as we start our way down the walkway. She blows a kiss at the camera at the appropriate part of the song and then laugh. She gets into the ring, as I walk over to sit by commentary so that I'm somewhat safe from the tables, ladders and chairs around the ring. I'm not too pleased of having to be by Cole, so I sit far from him.

The ref signals for the bell to ring, and it does. They lock up, and Aly twists Gail's arm, and Gail counters it and twists her arm as well. Aly gets out of it and flips Gail over, and then Gail does the same thing to her. Gail hits her twice, before trying to send her into the corner which Aly counters and throws her into the corner instead. Aly goes to run at her, but she quickly slides out of the ropes and counters yet another move of Aly's. She slides under the bottom rope and rolls her up, going for the pin, but Aly quickly gets out of it. After a bit, they both go for a clothesline and knock each other down in the middle of the ring. They both slowly get to their feet, and punches are thrown by each of them. Aly goes to hit her again, but she ducks and goes against the ropes, landing a cross body and going for the pin again. Aly kicks out before the ref could even count to 1. They both get to their feet and Gail tries to go after her, but she kicks her in the gut which makes her stumble away. She leans into the corner while she regains some stamina, and Aly takes the chance to back up into the opposite corner and then run at her. She successfully does Mike's corner clotheline move and Gail drops forward onto the mat.

As Gail is rolling over onto her back, Aly takes the chance to climb to the top rope. She sees the perfect moment and jumps off, landing the Swanton like Jeff does. From there she slides out of the ring and grabs a table, after taking it down she slides it into the ring. Once she's back in the ring, she sets up the table. She walks over to Gail and picks her up, then slams her head onto the table before putting her on top of it. She then goes over to the turnbuckle and starts to climb to the top. But before she could get ready to land on Gail, she rolls off. Aly jumps off the top rope and goes right after her. When she gets the chance, she gets out of the ring again and grabs a steel chair this time and gets back into the ring. When Gail's back is turned she hits her across it with the chair which makes her fall to the mat. She throws the chair aside and gets Gail in one of her submission moves, but Gail manages to crawl to the ropes. Aly lets go as Gail leans against the ropes for support, then she goes over and puts her leg into Gail's neck which is putting pressure on her neck from the front on the rope.

The ref starts counting and she lets go before she gets DQ'd. Gail's still leaning on the rope, and Aly seeks the chance and backs up then runs and jumps over the ropes, pulling Gail's head down as she lands outside the ring...another old school move of Mike's that she's learned. Aly then sets up a ladder outside the ring, she's going to attempt something extremely daring. She makes sure that Gail isn't moving as she climbs up the ladder which towers over the ring. She then carefully stands on the top, before attempting the Swanton again. I watch in awe at how high she is above the ring and I know that this is probably going to hurt no matter what happens. That's when she jumps and flips, landing right on Gail with such power. Aly lays there for a while to regain strength after that major jump, Gail doesn't look like she's moving at all, so Aly covers her and the ref counts to 3...and Justin names her the winner. After the ref raises her hand in victory, I slide into the ring and hug her, but carefully since she's probably a bit sore from the match. She hugs me back, wincing a little.

"You gonna be okay? That was a really daring jump."

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just really sore."

"Mike's gonna call you crazy for doing that." I laugh.

"I know." She laughs a little as we do some posing before getting out of the ring and walking

back to the ramp.

We make our way up to the stage, and then down heading backstage being met by Mike and Alex of course. Instantly she feels Mike's arms around her and she lets out a sigh of mixed pain and content.

"You're crazy you know that?" He somments.

"Uh-huh...but you love me."

"I do." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Can we go relax now? I hurt."

"Yeah, oh course." He says, carefully putting an arm around her as we all start walking back to the room.

"By the way, I absolutely love the ring gear." He whispers in her ear.

"I knew you would." She giggles.

Once we get back to the room, we all sit back down on the couches...she carefully sits down to her being sore. The next match we see is the Cole vs Jerry match. Booker T and JR come out for commentary. After that Cole comes out in old school wrestling gear that say Team Cole on it.

"Oh my god..."

Aly's leaning against Mike with her eyes closed but she opens one and then snickers.

"He looks ridiculous." She snorts, closing her eye again.

After Cole, came out Lispy. His entrance was interrupted by Stone Cold coming out on his four-wheeler. After his entrance, Lawler came out and eventually the match started. The match wasn't much because we knew what was gonna happen, what with Lispy getting involved and whatnot. In the end Jerry had won, but the GM dinged in and said that Stone Cold disregarded the rules of being a ref and changed his decision.

"That's bull!"

"That's so BS."

The next match which we knew that was going to be the longest was Hunter's against the Undertaker. The match was brutal, considering the fact that Hunter gave Taker 3 pedigrees and a tombstone. Taker used one last move as a last resort and it was his submission match which makes his opponents bleed. Hunter was fading and goes limp. He then gets some fight back in him and he grabs the sledgehammer again that he had brought into the ring. He holds it in the air while still locked in the hold, but it just falls out of his hand and he goes limp again. After a few more seconds Hunter slowly taps out, giving Taker the win and keeping his now 19-0 streak intact.

"Wow."

"Well I think it was a given that Undertaker was gonna win. You can't mess with that Wrestlemania streak."

"Somebody's going to at some point though, unless he decides to retire before next

Wrestlemania."

"True."

Hunter gets out of the ring after a while, and a trainer and the ref tend to Taker, trying to get him to stay down as he tries to get up. That's when he rolls out of the ring and tries to stand but he collapses, and the trainer calls for a stretcher to be brought out. It takes a while, but one of the medical vehicles come out and they carefully put Taker on it and drive away up the ramp and backstage.

"Crazy."

After another promo, it's time for the match with Snooki in it. They all come out and after the bell rings Snooki slaps Dolph to start things off. Then it starts off as Trish and Michelle in the ring. Michelle has the control over the match, until Trish gets the upperhand. After duking it out in the ring, they crash to the floor...and hard. After they get back in the ring, Dolph breaks up a nearfall attempt by Trish. This gets Morrison involved and he knocks Dolph to the floor, and then he hits the Starship Pain to Dolph on the floor. Trish tags Snooki in now and she hits a cartwheel and two back flips into an elbow in the corner to Michelle. She then does a flip move into a splash for the victory.

"Nice." Aly snickers.

There was a break for a bit of time, and the stagehand knocks on the door for Mike and Alex to get ready for Mike's match. We all get up since Aly and I decide to just wait outside the locker room for them as they change.

"You know, I'm getting that feeling again. I think the Rock is definitely going to get involved in the match tonight."

She nods.

"I know. I'm feeling it too. Dolce I don't really have a very good feeling...something is going to go wrong..." She says quietly as we wait for the guys.

"I hope our feelings are wrong..."

"Me too." She sighs.

After waiting for a while, the door to the locker room opens and the guys walk out. She can't stop the small smile that creeps up as she sees Mike in his pay per view jacket. My eyes are on Alex, admiring the new vest he's wearing.

"New vest huh?"

"Yeah." He replies.

"There's no 'R' on that one..."

He shakes his head.

"But it's all sparkly!" Aly interjects and all three of us laugh.

"Whaaat...you know I'm easily distracted by sparkly objects..."

"Well, we should get going...get the match over with. Despite our uh...bad vibes about this." I add.

"Bad vibes?" Mike and Alex looks at us.

"We have this vibe that something's gonna go wrong."

They both frown.

"We just hope we're wrong..."

"Hopefully." Mike says as we start to walk.

We get to the bottom of the ramp entrance to the stage. We wait as Justin announces the match. Then we look at one of the tv screens as a video packages plays of Mike. It shows him watching footage of Hulk Hogan and everything, ending with watching himself as 'Hate Me Now' plays for the music as the footage plays on.

"Nice."

After the video package stops, the cameras fade to the stage. We hear Mike's music play as we see the word 'Awesome' on the stage. After a few seconds we walk up the ramp with the guys, and when we appear on the stage, Mike pushes the word apart and we emerge on the stage, standing at the top of the ramp leading down to the ring. We stand there for a minute before walking down. After we get into the ring with the guys, we wait for John to come out. There's a chorus on the stage and John's entrance is one of the longest ever...it was too drawn out. After he comes out, like every Wrestlemania he runs down the long ramp and slides into the ring. Neither one of us are looking at him.

We get out of the ring as his music fades, and after Mike hands the title to the ref he takes off his jacket and hands it to you before the match starts. John gest control early on, and then hits a leg-drop off of the top rop onto Mike. After another move of John's is attempted, Mike avoids it and gets in control of the match now. He baseball-slide style dropkicks John in the ribs, which knocks him to the floor After getting John back up onto the apron, he runs and knees him in the head and rolls him back into the ring, where he gets a nearfall. After a while he does his facebuster/neckbreaker combo move for another nearfall. Mike gets up and starts to take the padding off the turnbuckle, but is met by a roll-up for a nearfall and the ref is still distracted by the turnbuckle situation.

The three of us ringside are watching nervously.

When they're both back on their feet, they slug it out near the exposed turnbuckle. Out of nowhere John gets Mike in the STF, and Mike is struggling to get to the ropes to break the hold. He finally does and thanks to Alex, John is blasted into the exposed turnbuckle bolt. Mike follows up with a Skull Crushing Finale to a nearfall, where John kicks out at two. That's when a small 'Yabba Dabba' chant breaks out. Mike goes for a 2nd Skull Crushing Finale a few moments later and that's when the ref is bumped. John reverses the SCF for an Attitude Adjustment on Mike, and then goes for the pin but the ref is still down.

"Oh jeez." Aly bites her lip.

While the ref is still down, Alex gets into the ring and hits John in the face with the metal breifcase, immediately getting out of the ring, before the ref comes to and sees. Mike instantly covers John as the ref is revived for the count, but John still kicks out at two. Alex gets back up on the apron distracting the ref, and Mike as the metal briefcase again, going to hit John with it as the ref is distracted. As Mike heads for him, John ducks and nails Alex with it, sending him off the apron with the breifcase.

We both go to check on Alex while still keeping an eye on the match.

John immediately after that hits Mike with another Attitude Adjustment for a pinfall attempt, where Mike kicks out at two. Mike rolls out onto the floor to recover, but John follows him out and hits a running clothesline on Mike which knocked him over the barricade and into the crowd. The ref started counting, and the match ended in a double count out. Good thing about that was Mike retaining the title. Aly covers her mouth with both hands, looking extremely worried as she watches for any sign of Mike getting up.

"He's not really moving...and that's solid concrete out there..." I say in worry.

"I know." She says behind her hands.

That's when out of nowhere the Rock comes out, grabbing a mic as soon as he gets into the ring. He says that there's no way that Wrestlemania ends like that. He demands that the match be restarted, making it a no count out, no time limit, no DQ, and adds no doubt about it and no crying to your mama. He does a few more catchphrases and the match resumes. Mike has gotten up now, and John had rolled him into the ring. After a few seconds out of nowhere, Rock hits Rock Bottom on John, walks off, and Mike covers John for the win. Mike retains again...thanks to the Rock.

Mike starts to celebrate but Aly glances at the Rock and bites her lip.

"I want to go in there but he's not done...he won't leave it just like that..."

"No...he won't."

The Rock stays outside the ring a few steps up the ramp, and starts staring down Mike. Mike finally stops and sees him and his music stops. Rock runs back into the ring and proceeds to beat up Mike, ending it with a People's Elbow before his music hits and he poses on the turnbuckles and then exits the ring. Immediately Aly goes in and kneels beside Mike.

"...babe?"

"...my head...I think I need to see the trainer." He answers.

"Okay..." She bites her lip and carefully helps him out of the ring.

She walks ahead with Mike, while Alex and I follow shortly after. He's grabbed the briefcase and I have the title.

"I hope he's okay." I say quietly.

"I hope so too, that didn't look good." Alex replies.

We all get backstage, and we join Aly as she's waiting outside the trainer's pacing back and forth with concern. She stops and leans against the wall, covering her face. I frown, and walk over to her.

"Need a hug?" I ask, and she nods.

She steps away from the wall enough, for me to hug her. We pull away and there's tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm already pretty positive what it is."

"What is it?"

"Concussion, probably a grade 2."

"...damn it John..." I say under my breath, anger beginning to boil and Alex grabs me.

"They need us right now, don't go running off please." He says softly.

"...I'm not gonna run off, but I do feel like punching a wall right now...he's gotten completely

out of damn control."

"I know, I know."

After a few more seconds, the door opens and Mike walks out. She opens her eyes again and sees him. She bolts straight to him, tears still going.

"I'll be fine...just suffered a concussion...they said it was a grade 2. I can't do anything for a week. Explains why I couldn't remember what happened before I landed on the floor."

I frown, growling a little. Alex sighs and Aly's clinging to Mike tightly while trying to stop crying. Anger starts taking over me, and I start shaking...and it's visible. I start breathing heavier and before I know it, my fist comes in contact with the nearest wall...and I feel nothing...at the time.

"Carebear!" Alex exclaims and then sighs, picking up my hand to inspect the damage.

"...I'm fine..."

Alex drops my hand and goes into the trainer to get some ice. Aly just watches silently, still with tears rolling.

"I better not see him...or I swear to god..." I say through clenched teeth.

"I want first dibs." Aly speaks up.

"Oh for sure, you get first dibs...that I don't mind."

She nods and buries her face in Mike's chest. Alex comes out with a small bag of ice, and hands it to me, then I hold it there on my hand.

"Can you please try not to punch anything else?" He asks me.

"I'll try my best...just at that time the anger overcame me." I say, a bit calmer than before.

"We noticed." He comments.

"Remind me to take him off the wedding guest list...unless he changes his act."

Alex nods.

"Do you think we can go now? If I see him at all right now, I'll snap."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Alex nods, looking at Mike.

Mike nods, and he hugs you to his side as we all walk off. We stop by the locker room for them to get changed, then we stop by our locker room to change ourselves. We go back to the room to grab whatever things we had left, then went out to the car and headed back to the hotel.


	166. Raw After Wrestlemania

I slept awfully peaceful overnight, not really feeling any pain from my hand thank god. But I wake up the next morning, to Alex already awake and looking at me.

"...morning...?"

"Morning." He kisses my forehead.

"How's your hand?"

"It feels fine."

"Good."

"Did you get much sleep last night? Or were you up all night worried about me?"

"I slep alright."

"That's good. I slept alright myself...not the best night's sleep I could've gotten though."

"Right."

"I'm sure sleep didn't come easy for her in there." I motion to the connecting door to our rooms.

"I doubt it." Alex sighs.

"Tonight will definitely be rough for her..." I say sighing, lacing my fingers of one hand with one of his.

"Yeah."

"If that was you last night...I don't know what I would've done to be honest..."

"Hopefully you won't have to find out."

"I really hope not, you already went through something simular...I don't want it to happen again."

Alex nods.

"That's always my number one concern..." I say quietly, tucking my head under his chin.

"I know." He slides his arms around me.

"And that's also my number one concern about you." He adds.

"Of course."

"I love you...always will." I add, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too. Forever." He says back and kisses my cheek as well.

Then in the meantime Aly's awake because she hasn't gotten much sleep and she couldn't go back to sleep. She just kept her eyes on Mike, making sure he's okay. She's sitting at the table on her laptop, energy drink in hand. Every minute or so she looks up from her computer and watches him for a few minutes before looking back down. After a while, he stirs and he's facing her when he opens his eyes.

"Morning." She says softly.

"Morning...you're up a bit early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" He asks, and she nods slowly.

"I kept waking up and checking on you."

He sighs and slowly gets up, walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. She leans into him, trying not to cry again.

"I know it's natural reaction to worry, but the trainer said I'd be fine as long as I take it easy

for a week."

"I know, but it's harder because of my sports medicine background. I know all those things

that can happen with concussions. It scares me."

He frowns and hugs her tightly. She gets up from her chair so she can hug him properly.

She lays her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I can't have you getting seriously hurt, if you had done any more damage to your head...you would've left on a stretcher with a neckbrace." She mumbles.

"I thought my heart was going to stop when I realized you weren't getting up." She adds, a

few tears escaping.

He feels the tears when they hit his shoulder, he pulls away from the hug and takes her face

in his hands.

"I'm still here, and I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." He says, wiping whatever tears escape

away.

She gives him a watery smile and puts her hands on his, closing her eyes and relishing in

his touch. He presses his lips to her forehead, and keeps them there for a bit, before

embracing her in another hug.

"I love you...so so much..." She says, muffled against his shoulder.

"And I love you so so much, maybe even more than that." He replies.

She can't help but laugh.

"There's that laugh I like to hear." He smiles.

She giggles quietly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to go out on Raw tonight? Whenever that will be?" She asks,

pulling back from the hug after calming down.

"I'll be fine." He assures her.

"Good." She nods, smiling slightly before stifling a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You'll need it in order to be awake for Raw tonight." He

says, seeing her trying to hide the yawn.

She mumbles a protest, pointing at the energy drink she set on the table.

"You're still yawning though..."

"Hasn't set in yet." She says whining a little.

"...alright then, you don't have to sleep."

"I wouldn't turn down some cuddling..." She compromises after seeing him frown.

His frown turns to a smile, and he pulls her back over to the bed. She laughs a little and

climbs onto the bed with him.

"Try not to fall asleep." He laughs.

"Haha very funny."

"I am very funny, thank you for the compliment."

"You are such a goofball." She laughs.

"YOUR goofball." He says, putting emphasis on 'your'.

"Yes I know. All mine."

"And you love me."

"Very much."

"Even though you worry me sometimes...I still love you very much." She adds.

"I don't try to worry you. And I love you too."

~Fast Forward~

We've all gotten to the arena, after getting ready not to long ago for the show. Tonight's going

to be interesting for sure since it's the night after Wrestlemania and we're still in Atlanta. As

of now we're just chilling out in the usual room until the show starts. I'm cuddling with Alex

while Aly does the same with Mike.

"Bowtie again Alex?" I ask, giggling and noticing the bowtie.

"Yes." He says dryly.

"I think I can get used to it."

He smiles at me.

"Yeah, you look so cute DC." Aly comments, giggling.

"Cute?" Alex makes a face.

"Oh you know what I mean...in the brotherly sense."

"...thanks?"

I just shake my head and laugh at his confusion. Mike snickers and she laughs. Eventually

the show starts with the intro and then the pyros. We see that John is going to call out the

Rock, before the music fades and Hunter's plays and he walks out.

"That was one hell of a match."

"Oh yeah, I only hope Taker is okay...he couldn't stand let alone walk after that match."

"I know, hopefully everything's okay."

He does his usual entrance to the ring, before posing on the turnbuckles a few times. He

gets down and is handed a mic, standing in the middle of the ring as his music fades and

people cheer. People start chanting 'Triple H' which is mixed with cheers and whistles.

"I got to tell you this is the most tired, and beat up I think I've ever been in my life."

"I bet." We laugh.

"Last night, 71,000 fans...in the Georgia Dome...I stood in the ring at

Wrestlemania...against the Undertaker and the undefeated streak. And I got to tell you right

now...I have never been a nervous guy, I have never been an emotional guy, I have never

been a guy that gets rattled. But I stood in that ring last night with 71,000 fans watching, and

when that gong hit and he walked down that ramp...I almost hyperventilated. I've never been

that nervous in my life."

"I can only imagine. Yeesh."

"And I've wrestled the Undertaker before you know? I've...hell I've wrestled him at

Wrestlemania before, but never like this. Never...that undefeated streak has become

everything to him. It's bigger than anything, and uh...he's willing to absolutely destroy

himself to keep it intact. I hit him harder than I have hit any man in my entire life."

"Well yeah...it's huge." I comment.

"I beat on him like no man I have ever beat on in my entire life, and he just kept getting up.

He just kept coming. You know we uh...we've both left absolutely everything we had...in that

ring last night. Apparently for me it wasn't good enough. Um...you know...I hear a lot of

people talking today about that match. I'm telling you right now, I don't know...you call it what

you want. You can call him a phenom, you can call him the deadman, you can call it

supernatural, but ain't no main alive ever walked through my stuff like that. And no man alive

has ever been hit, like I've been hit by him and just kept coming."

"And I'm struggling with it today...I guess it's just willpower, because you can call him all

those things but what saw getting carried out of that arena on the back of a stretcher was a

man. A man that is willing to destroy himself to keep that streak intact."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Now a lot of people are talking today that the fact that he got carted out, and that he is just a

man, and that he left everything he had that he'll never be the same. Hell I'll never be the

same, but a lot of people are saying...that's it, he's done and he won't be back."

"Oh no. He'll be back." I say and everone nods.

"If that's the case then...I mean I'm not buying it, but just in case...I wanted to come out here

and say one thing." He says, taking off the sunglasses. "And uh...I just wanted to say thank

you deadman. Thank you. You gave me the fight of my life. Thank you. And here's the

thing, 'cause I don't believe you won't be back, not after what I felt last night. Not after that

magic...you'll be back. And when you're back, I'll be waiting." He finishes, dropping the mic

and his music hits.

"Nice."

He exits the ring, and walks back up the ramp. The cameras go back to Jerry and JR, before

we go to a commercial. After the commercial break we see the city view of Atlanta, then we

see that Stone Cold is gonna be on Raw tonight. Again we're back with JR and Jerry, before

we hear 'Can I have your attention please'.

"Nope."

"Can I have your attention please?" We hear Cole repeat and he walks out in that ridiculous

old school wrestling gear again.

"Would it kill him to put some decent clothes on...?"

"I know right?" I'm kind of grossed out."

"Can I have your attention please? Despite overwhelming odds last night, history was made

at Wrestlemania. Despite biased refereeing from Stone Cold Steve Austin, Team Cole

emerged victorious!"

"And nobody cares."

"I overcame every obstacle to defeat YOU Jerry Lawler. When Wrestlemania was over, the

world wasn't talking about the Rock, it wasn't talking about the Undertaker's undefeated

streak at Wrestlemania. The world was talking about me, the world was talking about

Michael Cole."

"No we weren't. Shut up."

"The WWE Universe was talking about how I stole the show. How I am now 1 and 0,

undefeated at Wrestlemania. And now with Shawn Michaels now inducted into the WWE

Hall Of Fame, the WWE Universe will now and forever refer to me as Mr. Wrestlemania!"

"Bullshit. That is Shawn and always will be."

"Cole, may I have your attention please? Will you please shut your piehole? First of all you

didn't beat anybody last night. A stupid computer beat me, if you know what I mean. I made

you tap out Michael Cole, and you were crying like a little girl!" Jerry interrupts.

We all laugh. Then everyone starts chanting 'you tapped out'.

"So you see Michael Cole, in YOUR record book you may go down as the winner. But you

will forever be known as a worthless jackass."

"That's real cute Jerry, way to be a mature adult...way to stand up like a man. Hey, listen get

over it. I beat you, even with Stone Cold Steve Austin you could not beat me. Stone Cold

manhandled me, and then you took advantage of that. Why don't you admit to the world that

I'm a better athlete, and that I'm a better man."

"No you aren't. Oh my god just make him shut up!"

"In fact, in order to prove that I'm the better man, I've got a proposition for you. How about

you...have a rematch tonight? How about it Jerry? Why don't you prove to the world that

you're still 'The King'."

"A rematch tonight? Yeah okay Michael Cole, you're on."

"Oh great." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Let's do it right now." Jerry says, taking off his shirt to reveal himself already in his gear

while Cole starts walking down the ramp, and Jerry gets into the ring.

"Oh Jerry Jerry, I...I forgot one thing. I'm not talking about a Wrestlemania rematch. Why

would I do that? I've already beaten you. I'm talking about a rematch of your match from last

week on Monday Night Raw...against this man..." Cole trails off, and then Lispy's music

plays.

"Pointless and stupid. I'm not paying attention to this." Aly shakes her head, choosing to lay

her head against Mike's neck.

Lispy walks out and down the ramp to where Cole is, then they both start doing pushups.

The match was pointless really, and in the end Jerry lost to the ankle lock. But since Lispy

wouldn't break the hold, the ref changed his decision and Jerry wins by DQ. Cole is furious,

then goes over to JR then goes into his box and grabs BBQ sauce and after a few moments

squirts it all over JR.

"Wow, what are you...three?" I comment.

"Apparently."

"He's more immature than the Brat...and that's pretty bad." Aly remarks.

JR whips the headset at Cole, and that's when Cole starts running for the hills as JR went

after him. As they make their way towards the ramp, Cole is still squirting the BBQ sauce

before he whips the bottle at JR. From there he runs up the ramp and backstage, while JR

walks his way up and back. Then we see the matchup for the next match which is Randy

and Rey vs Punk and Rhodes, before we go to another commercial.

"That isn't worth paying attention to either."

"Not really." I agree.

I snuggle closer to Alex while Aly burrows deeper into Mike's arms. After the commercial

break they played the replay of what Cole did, and we hear him rant on and on and on.

Thank god Randy's music cut him off.

"Thank god."

After Randy gets into the ring, his music fades and Reys hits. Then of course after his music

fades, Cody's hits. He takes his time getting to the ring, and finally Punk's music plays and

he walks down the ramp and gets into the ring. We didn't really pay any attention to the

match, and in the end Randy and Rey won..with Cody getting the 619 and RKO.

"Haha." I snicker.

Again we see that John is gonna be calling out The Rock, and then we see Stone Cold

backstage and he's walking to the ring. That's when he stops and Hunter comes onto the

screen.

I don't know if it's ever gonna happen again, but if it does...I'll be there. Hell of a match."

Stone Cold says, holding out his hand.

"Thanks man. Means a lot."

Stone Cold smiles, and continues on his way to the ramp.

"Nice."

After the commercial break we see another thing on Sin Cara, and then we go back to the

ring where after a few seconds Stone Cold's music hits and he walks out and down to the

ring. He gets a mic as his music fades.

"Oh hell yeah!"

We watch with mild interest.

"We got Tough Enough making it's premiere, immediately following Monday Night Raw. So if

you're ready for some Tough Enough give me a hell yeah."

The crowd screams it.

"I damn near heard you, I said give me a hell yeah!"

Everyone screams it louder.

"That's what I thought! I want to bring these kids out here right now, line them up and let's

see what they got. Bring them kids on out to my ring."

"Should be interesting..."

The music for Tough Enough plays, and one by one the contestants walk out and down the

ramp. Then one by one they get into the ring and line up around it.

"Alright how's everybody doing here tonight? Ladies and gentlemen, I got 14 men and women here, and we're gonna put them to the paces Stone Cold Steve Austin style. I'm gonna break out my staff of trainers Bill Demott, Booker T, and the lovely lovely Trish Stratus."

"Eh..."

"We're gonna open up a can of whoop ass on these kids, and you're looking at 14 fine

human beings right now. By the time I get through with them, there will be one and one only,

and that's gonna be Stone Cold's choice, and that's just the way it is. And that's all I got to

say about that. I'm gonna toss a horn around and let these kids introduce themselves. Tell

you who they are, and get a chance to meet a future WWE superstar or a future WWE Diva,

and let you find out something about these fine folks in my ring."

"I think we need to take a little...walk." Mike comments out of nowhere and Aly knew instantly

what he was talking about.

"You're going out there...to insult Stone Cold...with a concussion."

She's clearly not happy with this, drawing back to fold her arms over her chest.

"I'll be fine."

"Its Stone Cold. you think he's just going to let you insult him and walk away?"

"I'll be careful, plus I have a plan."

"I still don't like this."

"If you don't want to come out, that's fine. Alex and I are going though."

"Oh no, I'm going out there. I just want to make sure you're aware that I really don't like this."

"I know you don't like this...but I promise you I will be careful."

"Okay."

We all get up, and head out to the entrance to the ramp. From there we watch the

introductions.

"Pass that horn around, and introduce yourself son." He says to the first guy with the blonde

hair.

"My name's Ryan Howe, I'm 23 years old from Louisville Kentucky. I'm a Rock N' Roller, and

I want to be a wrestler baby, that's why I'm here."

"He reminds me of Slater...except he's the blonde version."

"I know right?"

"Keep it short and sweet, you're in my ring pass that horn."

"Hi I'm Christina Crawford and I...and I'm a future WWE Diva."

"Yeah so you think." I roll my eyes.

"Youuuu keep thinking that."

"Ariane Andrew, and I am the next WWE Diva."

"Luke Robinson, Auburn Maine. Future legend."

"What's up Atlanta, Georgia? Jeremiah Riggs, I'm from Vicksburg Mississippi. Always

representing the dirty south."

Good evening Atlanta. I'm very happy to be here today, and I just want you all to know that

you can be hot, sexy and tough. And that is Miss USA 2010, Rima Fakih from Dearborn

Michigan."

"Miss USA? Really?"

"Apparently."

"My name is Michael Zaki, and ain't nobody tougher than me."

"What's up Atlanta, Georgia!" She says in english, then says something in Spanish.

"Uh...english please?"

"Just shut up, we already have Muffin Top and his sidekick speaking Spanish, we don't

need you too."

"I come from the beautiful island of Puerto Rico, and I'm here to give...and I'm here to give

the WWE fans what they want. And that's the best entertainment that they've ever seen."

"My name is Eric Watts, and I'm from beautiful sunny southern California."

"Nice hair too." I laugh.

Aly laughs too.

"My name is Matt Capiccioni, and I'm from Cleveland Ohio."

"Oh god..."

"Oh great."

"My name's Michelle Deighton, and I'm from North Carolina, and I am definitely good looking

enough to be a diva."

"It's not all about looks..."

"She needs to go home if she thinks its about looks."

"My name's Martin Casaus from Salt Lake City, Utah...I cannot wait to wrestle for the WWE

Universe."

"You need to win in order to do that."

"Yup."

"Fine looking...fine looking bunch of human beings." Stone Cold trails off until the crowd

starts chanting 'stun them all'.

"And you know it takes an extreme amount of commitment to make it in this square circle."

That's when Mike signals for his music to hit. It does, cutting off Stone Cold. We walk out

with Mike and Alex, Mike holding the WWE title and myself holding the Divas title...Alex is

cracking up laughing and whatnot as we stand at the top of the ramp. Aly looks a little

amused as she holds Mike's other arm.

"You're absolutely right Stone Cold. Just look at me, back when I was on Tough Enough in

2004, all I heard were voices telling me to go back to the Real World. But after last night, no

one will ever tell me where to go ever again."

"You want to talk about being tough enough? You want to talk about valor and

determination? Then look at this..." Mike says pointing to the tron where they replay footage

from last night and his head bouncing off the concrete which we didn't necessarily see last

night.

Aly cringes and bites her lip.

"Last night I had a concussion that would've ended most men's careers. But not only did I

continue, I went on to retain the WWE Championship!" Mike continues after the footage

ends, and we start walking down the ramp.

"Now, well the 14 of you will never achieve the success that I have, you can always dream. I

just headlined Wrestlemania and beat John Cena!"

Aly and I try not to growl at the mention of John.

"I am the most must see WWE Champion in history! I am the new face of the WWE!" He

exclaims as he walks up the steps and gets into the ring...followed by us.

"Move Buckwheat." He says to Eric.

We hold back a snicker.

"So get a good, hard look. Soak it in, because this...is the closest you're going to get to a

WWE Championship."

Then I quickly grab the mic from him to say a few things myself.

"And you all should get a good, hard look at this. Because this is also the closest that you're

going to get to a Diva's Championship."

Alex and Aly both laugh.

"I plan on keeping this title for a long time. And if one you so called future divas win Tough

Enough. I hope you don't make the choice of coming after me, because that would be a very

bad decision." I add, handing the mic back to Mike.

Aly nods in agreement. That's when we notice all the guys in the ring basically checking us

out, and we roll our eyes. I wiggle the fingers of my left hand at them, causing my

engagement ring to sparkle. Aly reaches up and tucks some of her hair behind her left ear,

making sure they see the rings sitting on her finger.

"And to all of you, that means...eyes off." Alex says, grabbing the mic from Mike for a

moment, after seeing us showing the guys our rings, then handing it back to him.

Aly and I laugh and even Stone Cold looks amused at the trainees being called out. Then

Mike turns to look at Stone Cold.

"What is it Steve? You want to hold my WWE Championship too?" Mike asks, Alex still

cracking up and Stone Cold has a smile on his face.

"Wait uh...are you thinking what I'm thinking? Do you think you have one more run? I bet you

think you're tough enough."

The crowd starts chanting 'One more match'.

"You hear em' Steve? You hear what they're saying? What do you say, we clear this ring and

find out if you can have one more match."

Aly looks at Mike incredulously.

"Clear the ring."

"Oh no..."

Alex looks at us and motions for us to go out of the ring.

We hesitate, but get out of the ring and watch from ringside concerned as Mike and Stone

Cold stare each other down.

"Please don't." Aly whimpers quietly.

Out of nowhere when Stone Cold was distracted Mike gave him a cheap shot and quickly

got out of the ring, while Alex went after Stone Cold. My eyes are glued to Alex, hoping he

doesn't get hurt. Aly immediately goes over to Mike.

"You had me worried..." She mumbles, somewhat clinging to him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Try to warn me next time please."

"Promise." He nods.

She nods slightly and turns her attention to Alex. But Stone Cold turns the tables and starts

beating up on Alex. Alex turns the tables for a brief moment, before Stone Cold takes over

again. He waits for Alex to get up before giving him the Stunner, which makes him roll out of

the ring. I'm instantly at his side, checking him over with a worried look. He groans in pain,

holding the back of his head/neck.

"Not one of your greatest plans...again."

"I know." He groans.

"Come on..." I say, helping him up.

He leans on me a little as the two of us walk towards Mike and Aly. The four of us then head

backstage. We get back to the room, just in time to see Stone Cold spill the beer on Cole

again.

"Hahahaaa..."

"That's payback for last night."

"Yup."

After Stone Cold and the trainees leave, we once again see that John is gonna call out Rock

tonight before we go to a commercial.

Need me to take care of that neck of yours?" I ask Alex, after looking over and see him still

holding it.

"Please." He replies.

"You know I'm always here to help." I say, starting to work on his neck.

"You've got to stop getting into these bad situations."

"I don't try to, it just happens." He mumbles.

"One of these days, something's gonna happen to you. I don't want anything happening to

you."

"I know."

After the commercial break, we see Ricardo in the ring...that only means one thing.

"Oh great...Del Douche."

"Nice name." Aly laughs.

"Thank you." I laugh too.

He comes out without the fancy car tonight, shortly after him Brodus Clay walks out. Del

Rio's match was against Evan.

"Yeah, Evan's gonna lose."

"Yup, poor guy."

In the end we were right, Evan lost and we went to another commercial. When we came

back, a video package of Wrestlemania Axxess played. They got to the part where some

WWE superstars were playing golf. They showed Booker T, Big show, Kofi, the Bellas,

Daniel Bryan who hit the ball into the pond.

"Pfft, fail."

"Haha!"

Then we see Mike.

"I just got a birdie putt, I am like Chi Chi Rodriguez. I'm the Miz and I'm awesome...at golf."

"Dork." Aly giggles.

More things were played, before going back to Booker T and Josh Matthews ringside. Cole

butts into the conversation ranting on again and Josh just goes 'oh my god'. He rants on

until we hear 'excuse me'.

"Hi Vickie!" Cole stops, waving.

"Not her." We groan.

"Excuse me! I have something to say! Snooki beat LayCool, this is all LayCool's fault! Dolph

had nothing to do with our loss last night, because Dolph is full of perfection."

"Yeah okay."

"Psh yeah right."

"Congratulations John Morrison, you finally got your big Wrestlemania win, your big

moment. Or should I be congratulating Snooki? Hey who knows? Let's see what you can do

without the most talented member of your team. So why don't you and Trish come down to

the ring, join us and see if you two can do what you do best. Not get the job done." Dolph

adds, his music hits and then he and Vickie walk down the ramp as we go to commercial.

"How about no one cares?"

After the commercial, Morrison comes out and then Trish. The match was pretty pointless

really, and in the end Morrison won for him and Trish. After that win, we go to another

commercial and when we came back the next match was for the United States

Championship.

"Okay so clearly the brat is gonna lose."

"Yeah. What is with all the retarded matches tonight?"

"It's the night after Wrestlemania, I guess Creative didn't want to work as hard."

"Guess not. I suppose its because most of us that competed last night are too beat up."

Sheamus' celebration in the end was short lives as this music played and the lights went

out. The camera moves to the stage, and we see the new WWE superstar Sin Cara who

points at Sheamus and runs down the ramp, jumping up and over the top

rope...immediately going after him.

"Nice."

The attack ends with a high flying cross body before he runs back up the ramp and onto the

stage. They show the replay, before showing that John will call out Rock up next and we go

to a commercial. After the commercial, and a few moments John's music plays and the

crowd erupts into a mixture of cheers and boos...a majority of them in the beginning

sounding like boos. I growl and glare. Aly just closes her eyes and hides in Mike's chest,

her arms tight around him. After the usual routine, he grabs a mic to talk of course.

"I know I know I know I know I know. There's a lot of people upset about a certain

someone's actions last night at Wrestlemania."

"Yours? No freaking shit!" Aly mumbles.

"I must admit I'd be a bit naive if I didn't think anything was coming, because that certain someone put on his twitter he was headed to Wrestlemania, to how does he put it...whip

some candy ass. So right then I knew he wasn't talking about Zack Ryder. I didn't think that

certain someone would actually decide the winner of the main event of Wrestlemania. But

you know what? If he didn't do what he did, the final moment of Wrestlemania 27 would've

been...a draw..."

"Only because you gave him a concussion!" She snaps at the screen, pulling her face back

enough to glare.

"Hey calm down." Mike says soothingly, while rubbing her arm.

She don't reply, still glaring at the tv.

"...and that would've sucked donkeys. So you know what? Things didn't go my way, I will not

complain. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna congratulate...the Miz."

"Only because you're an ass."

"Miz, congratulations. Because I've been around long enough to know that it doesn't matter

how you did it, the fact is you did it, you were able to walk into the main event of

Wrestlemania the WWE Champion...and walk out of Wrestlemania still the WWE

Champion. There's something to be said for that."

"I know you're watching and trust me you are still the most annoying person on the face of

the earth, and I hope I never get another chance to face you again. But, I think these people

would agree with me. That after your showing tonight, you have earned all of our respect."

"Yeah right, you're lying."

"Which of course brings me back to that certain someone. Because after hearing him speak

for so very long, it's obvious I have not earned his respect. It's obvious he doesn't like me

very much. Here's the good thing, that certain someone is here tonight. That certain

someone was also supposed to be the guest host of Wrestlemania, but very quickly

became involved in business...MY business."

Aly pulls herself from Mike.

"I need to go for a walk or something. I can't handle listening to him or seeing his face right

now." She says as she stands up.

"Want me to come with you, or are you gonna be alright by yourself?" Mike asks.

"Up to you."

He thinks about it for a bit, looking over at Alex and myself, and I just nod telling him to go

with her. She's already out in the hall as he comes out, jogging to catch up. Once he

catches up, he walks beside her but is quiet just like her. She takes his hand and slides her

fingers between his.

"I want to go back to the hotel. I don't think I can stand being here for much longer..."

"I can't look at him or hear his voice without seeing your head bounce off the concrete and

its messing me up. I don't want to have a breakdown." She adds, trying not to get upset and

he frowns.

"We can leave now if you want..."

"Please."

He nods, before turning them both around to head back to the room so they can get their

things.

"We're going to head back to the hotel, are you guys coming or staying?" She asks while

Mike and her pick up their things.

"I think we'll come, I really don't want to see this as much as you. And if we don't get out of

here now, there may be some problems if we see John as we're leaving."

She nods. Alex and I get up and get our own things before we all walk out heading to the

car. The ride back was mostly silent, and the whole time Mike had one hand with his fingers

laced with hers, while the other was on the steering wheel. We get there and we all get out.

Mike and Aly lace their fingers together while Alex drapes an arm across my shoulders and

lays a kiss against the top of my head. We make our way into the lobby, then get into the

elevator and when we get up to the floor we walk out and go into our respective rooms

"I swear John is in such deep shit when I see him next." I say as Alex and I take our shoes

and stuff off.

"Which is why we're gonna avoid seeing him..."

"Because we don't need you and Windy getting in trouble." Alex finishes.

"I know." I sigh, and he hugs me.

"And here I thought tonight was going to be a non-stressful night."

"I know." He sighs.

"I can't imagine what she's going through right now..."

"I don't envy her, it has to be hard."

"Right, well hopefully by next week things will be better. I mean he did say he can't do

anything for a week just to be safe."

"Yeah. I hope so."

"But anyways, it is getting late and I am getting tired."

"Alright, let's get changed and get some sleep." Alex agrees, kissing my forehead.

He lets me go, and I grab some pjs out of my bag before heading into the bathroom to

change. After coming out of the bathroom, I immediately climb into bed after putting the

dress into my other bag. I snuggle into Alex as he puts his arms around me.

"Night love." He says after giving me a light kiss.

"Night." I repeat, and then drift off to sleep.

When Aly and Mike walk into their room, he drops his things and then wraps his arms

around her. She sinks into his arms, pressing her face to his chest.

"Feeling a little better?" He asks.

She nods silently.

"Good, if you want we can fly out to my place tomorrow. Get away from everything."

"That sounds really good right now." She mumbles.

"I figured you'd like that idea. We can sleep in for a bit in the morning, then whenever you

want to leave, we'll pack up and head out."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Take the whole week off, since I have to anyway."

"Yes you do."

"We definitely both need this."

"Yes we do." She nods in agreement.

"Why don't we get changed and go to sleep..."

"I can't promise I'll get much sleep but I'll try."

"As long as you try."

She pulls her head back enough to look at him.

"Just for you."

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

He smiles and lets her go. She goes over to her things and grabs pjs to change into. Both

of them change and climb into bed. She slides over to him and then pauses for a second,

looking thoughtful. He looks at her curiously. She comes out of her thoughtful daze and

instead of laying against his side like usual, she moves to lay on top of him. From there he

wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

"Goodnight."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."


	167. Night Out

Mike and Aly are now at his condo in LA, been there since Tuesday while Alex and I are at my place in Florida. She's gotten up before Mike and put on a swimsuit before going out to lay by the pool. After a while, she doesn't hear the door slide open and closed. But with her eyes closed she can tell that the sun was getting blocked from above her.

"Morning." She says without opening her eyes.

"Morning. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Better. Still not nightmare free but..." She trails off and shrugs.

"I wish I could stop those..." He sighs.

"I know but just having you with me and not being around...him...is helping." She replies after rolling onto her back and opening her eyes to look up at him.

"I knew it would." He smiles.

"Smarty." She giggles.

"Yes, yes I am."

She swings her legs off the chair and sits up.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better actually."

"That's really good to hear." She smiles and gets up.

"But it's still Wednesday, so I still got to take it easy."

"Right and I'll be here making sure you do."

"Of course, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go crazy." She teases.

"Maybe." He chuckles.

She giggles and taps his nose before walking over to the pool steps and wading in.

"Are you gonna stand there or come in with me?"

"It's getting lonely in here..." She says in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, we can't have that." He adds.

"Well are you going to do something about it?" She teases.

"Maybe while I'm at it, I should go find someone to fix the lack of kisses lately."

"You wouldn't dare..."

She pretends to think about it.

"Give me a minute...I need to change." He says, rushing to the sliding door and opening it,

heading inside.

She laughs and swims around. After a few minutes, he comes back out and doesn't

hesitate getting into the water. She squeals a little and turns her head as she gets

splashed from him jumping in.

"Aha, got you." He laughs, after surfacing.

"Yes you did." She says dryly.

"Awww, did you not want to get splashed?"

"I'll live."

"That's right, you will. It's only water."

"With chlorine, but whatever." She laughs.

"Yeah well water's water."

"Sure." She swims around lazily.

"How do you feel about dinner tonight?" He asks, while they both swim around.

"Sure, sound good."

"Jericho is gonna be joining us. He actually called me last night and asked if it was alright if

you, me, him and the american idol contestant James could go to dinner together tonight

after Idol was over."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, apparently James is a major fan of mine and Jericho's."

"Nice. So dinner with Jericho and James...interesting. I never really got to meet Jericho

before he 'left' you know."

"Well now you'll get to meet him." He smiles.

"Right." She nods, swimming over to a corner and resting there while still moving her legs a

little.

He then slowly starts to make his way over to her, stopping when he's in front of her.

"...hi?"

"About earlier...lack of kisses huh?" He smirks.

"Mmhmm.."

"I can fix that you know."

"Sure about that?"

"Oh I know I can." He smirks, getting closer and leaning his forehead against hers, his lips

inches from hers.

"I guess you'll have to prove it."

He smiles, before sealing his lips with hers and placing both hands on either side of her so

she's trapped. She giggles a little and slides her arms over his shoulders. He then decides

to move his arms so that they wrap around her, then he pulls her closer deepening the kiss.

She shifts up, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands drag across the back of his

shoulders. From there, he slowly starts to trail his lips down to her neck. She lets out a sigh,

her head dropping to the side slightly as it falls against his shoulder. He smiles, working

his way to the certain spot. But when it seems he's gonng go there, he moves away from

it...clearly torturing her. She gives a quiet grumbling sigh. When she leasts expects it, he

went back and got the spot, and a faint moan escapes her as her fingers dig into his

shoulders. He smirks, and continues for a bit before trailing his lips back up. She moves

her head, so that he could seal his lips back to hers. The kiss goes on until he breaks it

briefly, choosing to give short repeated kisses until she reaches up and holds the back of

his head to keep their lips attached. He smiles and moves one hand up to her hair to run

his fingers through it. She sighs into the kiss as his fingers go through her ponytail, tugging

on it gently. Then he settles his hand on her arm, occasionally moving it up and down. She

lets go of his head and drags her hands down his neck to rest them on his chest. She does

let him pull away eventually, but keeps her forehead against his. She still has her eyes

closed, resting against him silently.

"I love you, so much." He says.

"I love you too, more than you know." She opens her eyes and rubs her nose against his.

"I'll never know how much more that is will I?" He chuckles.

"Maybe." She giggles.

"But right now we have some swimming to get back to.." She adds, poking him.

"Right." Mike laughs, swimming backwards while still holding her since her legs are still

wrapped around his waist.

"This week so far has been great." He comments.

"Mmhmm. No interruptions...no stalkers...just you and me..."

"If only it could be like this all the time right?"

"I know." She sighs.

"This is why I like coming back here when we can."

"Yeah. Recharge the batteries that get run down with all the drama on the road."

"Exactly." He nods.

"And take the time to enjoy being married." She adds.

"That too." He smiles.

"Which I know you enjoy."

"Yes I do, and you enjoy it too."

"Of course." She smiles.

"I can't wait till July."

"I know, me too. Are you still determined to keep the honeymoon location a secret?"

"Yes, that will stay a secret."

"Aww.."

"You'll like it, trust me."

"I'm assuming that means there's a beach involved..."

"You'll see..."

"Darn." She pouts.

"You should know, I don't crack and tell secrets that easily."

"I know you don't and that's why I'm pouting because I wanna know."

"Pouting isn't going to make me tell you...you'll have to wait and see."

"3 months..."

"You'll live."

"I know."

"3 months will fly on by though..."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Then we'll be married again." He smiles.

"Uh-huh." She giggles.

"And I'll be Alyssa Mizanin...again."

"Yep, I just love the sound of that too."

"Me too." She kisses him gently.

After she pulls away, they both continue to move around the pool enjoying the time alone. In

the meantime down in Florida with Alex and myself, I've been up before Alex for quite some

time now, and I'm out in the backyard standing on the deck listening to the sound of the

ocean which was not that far away from the house. I'm spaced out and don't hear the door slide open and closed. Arms snake around me and a kiss is placed on my neck.

"Morning." I say, snapping out of being spaced out.

"Morning." Alex replies, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's great that we're taking the week off. I miss coming here."

"We'll try to come out more often then."

"That'd be nice." I smile.

"This time alone is nice."

"It is. No drama, interruptions, nothing..."

"But us." Alex finishes, pressing another kiss to my neck.

"For a week." I add.

"Which is greatly needed."

"Definitely, after everything that's happened that led up to Wrestlemania last weekend."

"Yeah."

"Which you were extremely happy that I won at...now that I mention it."

"Yes I was and still am. I'm very proud."

I turn around in his arms, resting my hands on them.

"I can tell."

He smiles down at me and places a light kiss on my lips. I smile as he pulls away, leaning

my forehead against his, and looking into his eyes.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Oh I don't know yet. What'd you have in mind?"

"How about the pool or the beach?"

"The beach sounds good, we can just walk since it's not far from here because we can hear

it. But aww man, I gotta change out of these nice clothes." I laugh.

"Right." He agrees.

"But you can always put them back on later." He adds.

"Yeah, I know. Well let's get ready to go down there, which means you have to let me go first."

"Aww."

"But wait, I don't have to right this minute..." He adds, smirking and then picking me up and

putting me over his shoulder.

"Alex!" I squeal.

"Put me down..."

"Nope." He laughs.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"...fine, I'll just be enjoying the view back here." I giggle.

He laughs as he walks inside. He slides the door shut behind him, then makes his way to

the bedroom where he then proceeds to drop me on the bed. He covers my body with his smirks down at me.

"What happened to getting ready for the beach?"

"We will. Just not right this minute."

"Well well we could've stayed outside then..."

"Just be quiet."

"So demanding...what if I don't? Hmm?"

One of his hands drifts down to my side.

"Ohhhh, no you don't."

"Gonna be quiet now?"

"I have no choice do I?"

"Not really."

"Fine, I'll be quiet..."

"Good." Alex says, pressing his lips to mine.

I go to put my arms around his neck, but he stops me and laces his fingers with mine, preventing me from moving them at all. He chuckles as I whine. From there he trails his lips away mine, going behind my ear and I move my head to the side while biting my lip, so he could get to it better. He chuckles again and continues to drop kisses down my neck until he reaches that sensitive spot and pauses. I give a quiet grumble, because of the torture that he's putting me through at the moment. Alex smirks and kisses around the spot before he decides to go after it. A mix between a moan and a sigh of content escapes from me, as my grip on his hands gets tighter. He smirks again and stays on the spot for a minute before moving back up to my to lips. He finally decides to let my hands go and wraps his arms under and around me, pulling me closer to him. I slide my arms up around his neck, gently tugging on his hair with my fingers. While I have one hand there, my other hand goes down to his neck where my nails gently drag across it. He growls, unconsciously tightening his hold on me. I break the kiss briefly, leaning against his forehead with my eyes still closed.

"Dazed?"

"I don't think that begins to cover it..."

"I did my job then." Alex smirks.

"...you do your job very well..." I say, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Why thank you."

"I think we should get ready for the beach before things get distracting again..."

"Right." He kisses me one last time before getting up.

I get up, and grab a swimsuit from my dresser drawer, and head into the bathroom to

change. Alex changes quickly and waits for me. I come out a few minutes later with a couple

of towels and whatnot, leaving my hair tied up.

"Ready?"

"Yep, all set."

He gets up and the two of us get anything else we might need before heading out. We walk

out of the back door, through my yard and through the gate, heading down the small hill that

leads to the beach.

"I love that you're so close to the beach." Alex comments as we walk onto the sand and look for a good spot.

"I figured that it saves on having to drive to it. So I found the place right close to the beach

and I had to take it. It looks incredible at night when you stand in the yard."

"We should do that tonight. Maybe have a little bonfire or something."

"That's actually a really good idea." I smile.

He smiles back and kisses my cheek.

"Haven't had a bonfire or been to one in years. It'll be nice."

"Yeah. We can even make smore if you wanted to."

"It's like you just read my mind."

"I know you." He laughs.

"Yes you do."

He smiles and helps me lay out the towels and stuff. We decide to sit and relax for a bit,

before deciding to go into the water.

"But of course before the fire, you and I are going out for dinner." He adds.

"Ooh..." I smile.

"We don't get to do that a lot, so I figured during our little break here, it'd be the perfect time."

"Very true."

"You've just planned out the whole night haven't you?" I laugh.

"Guess so." He chuckles.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be an amazing night."

"Me too." Alex agrees.

"Bet I can beat you to the water." I say, after a few moments.

"Bet you can't." He retorts.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think so."

"Well then...you're on." I say, standing up.

He gets up too, and I don't give him a warning, I just take off running.

"Hey!" He exclaims, chasing after me.

"You got to be faster than that!" I yell back, laughing.

He runs faster, gaining on me.

"Ahh no!" I squeal.

He catches me and scoops me up into his arms while laughing.

"Heyyy not fair."

"Too bad."

"You cheat..."

"Hey you cheated first."

"It's called a headstart."

"Suuuure."

"So what if I did cheat? What're you gonna do about it?"

Alex wades into the water while still holding me. He gets to a certain depth and drops me in.

I come up to the surface sputtering.

"Ohhh, not cool."

"You'll live." He laughs.

"It's a good thing the water's not that cold. Otherwise you'd be in trouble." I laugh poking him.

"But it isn't so I'm good."

"You got lucky this time..."

He chuckles.

"But anyways...think fast." I say, splashing him and he splashes me back.

I start swimming backwards trying to avoid his splashes, as I keep splashing him. He

swims after me, laughing. I decide to suddenly go underwater and swim around so that

when I come back up to the surface I'm behind him.

"Over here..." I wave innocently.

"Hey! You sneak."

"Love you too." I smile, then he comes after me again.

"No you don't..."

"Oh yes."

"Don't make me go back up on that beach..."

"Oh that's not fair."

"I'm only teasing..." I say, swimming over to him then wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good." Alex wraps his arms around me.

"Now, let's get to the swimming SharkBoy." I laugh.

"Alright." He smirks.

It's evening and now Mike and Aly are getting ready to go out to dinner. She's standing in the

closert wearing her terry cloth bath wrap dress, her hair dry and part of it pulled back in two

braids that meet at the back of her head. She's chewing on her lip and studying the dresses

that are there. Mike walks into the closet, after finishing getting ready.

"Having trouble picking something?"

"Uh-huh." She sighs.

"I'll help." He smiles, standing next to her and studying the dresses himself.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"Anything for you." He says, before his eyes settle on one dress.

"Here, wear this one." He adds, grabbing it.

"Okay." She agrees, walking over to pick out the appropriate shoes.

"I'm sure you'd look amazing in any dress you would've picked out. But I was glad to help."

"You're too sweet." She comes back over and kisses him gently before going to change.

He smiles and walks out of the closer, sitting on the bed waiting for her to finish getting

ready. She comes out with the dress and shoes on. She walks to the dresser where he

jewelry is and picks out the pieces she wants to wear. Perfume and lipgloss are last and

then she turns to Mike.

"Done."

"I was right, you look amazing."

"Thank you." She says, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

He gets up and walks over to her, holding out his arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She takes his arm and they head out.

Once they get to BOA Steakhouse, Mike gets out and comes over to her side, opening the

door for her while the valet comes around to go park the car. As she gets out, she notices

that Chris and James are standing around outside waiting for them. She lets Mike take her

hand and pull her along with him as they walk over to them. Chris greets Mike, and vice

versa along with Mike greeting James. Then he introduces her to them. She greets them

and they do the same in return. They all head inside and get a table, ordering drinks first

while talking to one another.

"So how's life in the WWE?" Chris asks her as she stirs her drink.

"Good...most of the time." She replies after taking a sip.

"Have to say that you're greatly missed though." She adds.

"Well thank you. And you said 'most of the time'...anything in particular happening there?"

"Stalkers and then all this drama with Cena..." She says, frowning as she mentions John.

"I've noticed...I've been watching Raw every monday after Dancing With The Stars. I even

saw Mania...if I was still around, I'd probably teach him lesson."

"I still haven't seen him since then. I don't want to either. He used to be like a brother but

now...I can't even look at him or stand his voice."

"You shouldn't have gone through that, I can't imagine how you felt."

"It wasn't pretty." She shakes her head.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're here, having a great time and that's

all that matters."

"That's true." She smiles a little.

"So, Mike's been talking about you a lot lately...to me anyway."

She can't help but laugh.

"His dad said about the same thing when I met them."

"Well, I can see why he talks about a lot."

I blush a little.

"How's the big wedding planning going?"

"Its going good. Things are falling into place and its getting exciting." She smiles.

"I better be getting an invite." He laughs.

"Of course!" She laughs.

Then the waiter came back over, and they all ordered their food, and talked some more

about the wedding and whatnot.

"Oh, I so have to get Carly to invite you to hers. You know about her and Alex right?"

"Yeah I do. How are they doing?"

"They're good. They went down to her place in Florida for the week."

"We're all taking a break from everything." She adds.

"Makes sense." Chris nods.

"A much needed break from the drama and everything. Plus it lets Mike relax and not

aggravate his concussion."

"Yeah, don't want to aggravate that..."

"No. I know exactly what can happen and so I've been making sure he relaxes like he's

supposed to."

"Good for you, knowing what to do." He smiles.

"Sports medicine degree coming in handy."

"It does indeed."

She smiles a little and nods, playing with her wedding rings. Eventually the food comes and

they eat, with the occasional talking. Once they were all done, Mike and Chris pay the bill and they all get up and start heading outside. She steps out first, one hand still linked with Mike's. When they get out there, there's tons of paparazzi outside. One says 'Jericho', another says 'Miz' and they start flashing the cameras.

"What's up guys? How is everyone?" Mike greets as Jericho stops to sign a few autographs and you and Mike walk by.

"All the cameras are over here right now Mike."

"You're so cool Jericho, you're so cool. It's just your amazing dancing, that's what it is."

Aly laughs. Then they all start walking down the sidewalk to the valet payment stand, the paparazzi following of course.

"Can we get an improv match right now?" One of the paparazzi asks.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Mike asks, jokingly as he gets to the stand.

"Can we get a dance off?"

"Did you just say you want a dance off?" He asks, laughing as he turns around to pay for the valet.

"It's not like you can't dance..." She points out, giggling.

"But break out into dance out here? I don't think so." He chuckles.

"Just saying."

Then the paparazzi ask Chris some questions about Dancing With The Stars, as Mike pays.

"Does Snooki belong in wrestling?"

"Yes, she's amazing." Chris answers.

"Incredible...incredible." Mike adds.

"I think if there's ever gonna be a replacement for Jericho in the business, Snooki's the one."

Aly can't help but laugh.

"How could you ever be replaced in the WWE?" Mike asks.

"I think by an orange munchkin...could replace me yeah."

"You're gonna start ballroom dancing as a career."

"In the ring."

"Forget about WWE, it's all about ballroom dancing."

"It's like..." Chris trails off, the mutters something in a voice which makes Mike crack up.

"...perfect." Mike laughs.

She looks between them, amused.

"That's a good one. Hahahaha." Mike continues, still laughing.

Then more questions pertaining to Dancing With The Stars were asked to Chris, and then Aly and Mike signed some autographs for a couple of the people there while they were waiting.

"Are you doing the pedicures and manicures..."

"No...are you?"

"You're...you're really stretching for some questions right now aren't you?" Mike asks.

"I've been getting pedicures and manicures since I was 18 years old. What's wrong with that?" Chris asks.

Aly snickers.

"Does that make me weird or what? Manicures are great, feeling the cuticles get soft. It's amazing, it's a great feeling, it's better than sex."

Aly and Mike look at him in a weird, but amused way.

"Really? Really?" Mike asks, almost to the point of laughing.

"I have no words for that." Aly laughs.

"It's better...having your cuticles pushed back..." He tries explaining to her.

Then the paparazzi changes the subject and so does Chris.

"...or if you've just been hanging around outside waiting for somebody to talk to."

"We've been waiting for you all night actually."

"Good, nice."

"Don't we feel special."

"These are the questions that you come up with? You've had 3 hours to literally think about all the questions and all you can think about is mani pedis? Come on...come on guys!" Mike says jokingly.

"We're practicing because Vanessa Hudgens is inside and..."

"Oh was she? Did she not come out yet? We're just like your warm up right?"

"This is your warm up."

"Who is she going out with Justin Bieber?" Chris asks.

"No isn't it...isn't it Zac Efron?"

"Oh Efron. Is Zac Efron here? AHHH! Is he here?"

Aly laughs at him. The paparazzi tell him 'no' and he goes 'oh'.

"She used to date him."

"Oh, then who's she dating now?" Chris asks.

"Some actor, some D-lister."

"You don't even like him." Mike states.

"Oh, a D-lister!" Chris says amused.

"You don't even like him do you? Look at you...you're like 'some D-lister'. 'Somebody who won't make TMZ'." Mike adds.

"What does that put us in, about E?"

"Yeah, where are we at then? I mean I'm curious on that note."

They say that you're all on the A-list and whatnot.

"There you go. Especially me, thank you very much. See that I'm 'A', you're like 'B'. You're

like 'B' now."

"I'm 'A' like in 'EH'. Like how's it going eh?"

Mike nods his head and chuckles. Aly laughs a little and shakes her head in amusement.

"What do you think about James Durbin?" Someone asks.

"I love James Durbin, he's my favorite, he's a great kid." Chris answers.

"The best. He's the best, he's going to win American Idol this year. You heard it from me first." Mike adds.

"That's right, Miz loves him. We love him." Chris continues.

Aly smiles and agrees.

"Are you betting in Vegas on that?"

"I'm betting on everything in Vegas...tiddlywinks, college/highschool soccer. Uh Russian dancing...huh? You look like David Archuleta, is that what happened to you?" Chris asks one of the paparazzi guys.

"Sing us something." Mike says, after Aly and him laugh.

"What? Oh, like I haven't heard that question yet, that's funny. You."

"Which one of them would you bodyslam?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, are you gonna bodyslam Cheryl Burke? Like wow, I've heard that 7,000 times."

"The Waltz of Jericho? When's that happening huh?" Mike asks.

"Break down the Waltz..."

"Break down the Waltz? Have you done the Waltz yet?"

"No, but when we do I'll break it down."

Aly laughs faintly and then gives a slight shiver as a wind blow lightly.

"You're gonna break down? You're gonna put her on the Walls of Jericho?" Mike asks, but still noticing the slight shiver, and puts an arm around Aly.

"Haha just the Waltz of Jericho..."

"Just the Waltz...hahaha." Mike laughs.

She steps closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. One guy asks something but Chris couldn't understand him.

"You got to speak louder, you got to speak better English. What're you saying?"

"Ohhhhh!" Mike exclaims and Aly cracks up.

"Who's the Mizbell?" Chris asks.

"No are you gonna take his belt..."

"Oh the Miz's belt...don't say belt."

"It's a title. See you can buy a belt at Target or WalMart. I earned the WWE Championship thank you very much." Mike corrects them.

Aly giggles. Someone else asks Mike something, and then repeated himself after Mike didn't understand him.

"The Rock stepped in..."

"He did? I don't even remember. All I remember is I was pinning John Cena 1..2...3. That's all I remember. And I remember walking out the WWE Champion. Did you see?" He asks Chris.

"I saw. I paused it, I printed it out and I made a t-shirt out of it."

"You did didn't you?"

"1, 2, 3 pause...and it was like..." He trailed off making hand motions on his shirt.

"...I silk screened it." He continues.

"You should be wearing it right now, it could get some good press out of this."

"And I made some underwear out of it too."

"That's great, maybe you could wear it on Dancing With The Stars."

"I should, I should."

"Put some...bedazzle it a little bit..."

Aly shakes her head, laughing.

"Yeah, dance for the Miz. I danced for my mom, I'll dance for you now."

"Yes, could you please? Dedicate one for me?" Mike asks, cracking up.

"Dedicate one to the Miz." Chris adds and Mike laughs.

Aly slides her arms around Mike, still laughing.

"My god guys...really slow..." Chris comments.

"By the way do you guys pay these guys to do this really slow? You guys are like 'listen, we're gonna need some time asking a bunch of questions...we actually work for BOA'." Mike laughs a bit.

"So will you be going on tour with Charlie Sheen anytime soon."

"Ohhh that's the question right there." One of the paparazzi guys say.

"That's a terrible question. Yes, I'm opening for Charlie Sheen at Radio City Music Hall next week, I'm very excited. I'm getting my act together right now." Chris jokes.

"That should be good." Aly snickers.

"This is part of it, how am I doing? That was one of the worst questions I've heard in my life. It's like 'so uh, are you gonna get a job at BOA soon? Cleaning the dishes or uh what's coming up next for you? Okay so what kind of car do you drive...'." Chris says in this little voice.

"I can make your face dance look..." One guy says, showing Chris the camera obviously showing him something he can do with the picture he took.

"Yeah keep it up, keep messing with them, see what they do. They're gonna edit you man, they're gonna edit you." Mike says, laughing.

"What if I pull a Sean Penn? Pull up your camera, I'll give you something. Hold up your camera Steeler Boy."

"Yeah Steelers really?" Mike adds.

Aly shakes her head.

"So one question...we know you got married early and the big wedding is in 3 months...what about kids?"

Even Chris looks interested in the answer.

"We've talked about it and we're not looking to have them right now. Obviously if it happens then we'd be excited and happy but for now, having kids isn't something we're worried about." She explains, turning to look at them.

"When you do decide to have kids, name one after me." Chris says, laughing.

"We'll see." Aly laughs.

"Oh, that's me." Mike says, seeing the valet pull his car up.

"Watch this...watch this." Chris says, making a face and raising his fist for the paparazzi to take a picture of.

In the meantime, Aly and Mike say bye to James, and then bye to Chris and start walking to the car.

"Miz are you gonna get a shot at the Rock or no?"

"If he wants some, come...well I don't want to say that. I was about to say the Cena stuff."

Aly makes a face. Mike walks over and opens the door for her, and she steps down off the curb and turns to wave at Chris.

"Bye Chris." She says.

He tells the paparazzi to get out of the way, as he makes his way over and hugs her.

"Stealing gimmick? Remember you got to be nice now. You got to get points, you got to get votes, you got to get the votes man. You got to be likeable, you got to be likeable."

Aly laughs.

"Thanks for dinner by the way." He says to Mike.

"Alright, sure no problem." Mike replies as Chris walks away.

"You guys literally had 20 minutes over there to get the autographs, and now you're gonna do it." Mike adds, as you're signing more autographs for people.

"Oh be nice." She laughs.

"Bye Chris." She says one last time before getting into the car after signing the autographs.

"Bye Alyssa, take care." He replies, taking out his phone and filming all the paparazzi.

Mike walks around to the driver's side and gets in, starting the car and she has the window down. One of the paparazzi comes over with a picture they took of Mike, showing it to him.

"Do I look good? Yeah I got a tan and everything, I look good!"

She laughs.

"Dork."

Mike puts the shifts the car into gear, before looking in front of him, and then behind him before he backs up and pulls out, heading back to the condo.

"Well that was interesting."

"But it was entertaining."

"Very true."

"Now we can go back home and relax for the rest of the night."

"Sounds good." She smiles and rests her head against his arm. Then begins the long ride

back to the condo. In the meantime, Alex and I are getting ready for our own dinner to go to.

Alex finishes first as usual and sits on the bed to watch the tc while waiting for me. I come

out of the bathroom all ready, and I shut the light out. All that I do next is slip my shoes on

and I'm all ready to go.

"Hey beautiful, ready?" Alex smiles at me.

"Yep, I'm all set." I smile, walking over to him as he stands up and lace my fingers with his.

He kisses my cheek and we head out to the car. I go to get into the driver's side since it's my

car, but he stops me and takes the keys from me.

"I'm driving."

"Okay then." I laugh, moving to go around to the other side.

We both get in, and once he starts the car we pull out of the driveway and head off to

whatever restaurant it is he was planning on going to. Alex pulls up to the place and the

valet comes around after Alex gets out. He comes over to my door and opens it for me,

offering his hand to help me out. I smile and take it and he closes the door behind me, then

we make our way inside and are led to our table. When we sit down we order the drinks

first, and sit there talking while we wait for them.

"This is nice, being able to go out and enjoy time by ourselves." Alex comments, rubbing his

thumb across the back of my hand.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I smile.

He lifts up my hand and kisses it.

"I love you."

"And I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

He smiles at me and then the two of us talk some more until the waiter comes to take our

food orders. After ordering, we wait some more again until the food comes, and we talk

frequently. Once we're done, we wait for the bill to be brought over, and when it is Alex pays it

and we get up and head outside to wait for the valet. Paparazzi comes over and begins to

ask questions.

"Yes, we're really excited for the wedding in two months." I answer one of the questions.

"Now that your wedding is so close, what are your thoughts on having children?" One asks.

"Well we really haven't talked about it. I do know that we both agree on waiting until after the

wedding. Don't know when it will happen, but when it happens...it happens. But definitely not

until after we're married." I answer and Alex nods in agreement.

"Now onto another subject, what was it like beating Eve to get your first title at

Wrestlemania?"

"Oh it was amazing. My first time competeing at Wrestlemania, and it was just...basically a

dream come true. When I first got into the business, I never thought that I'd get a title shot,

let alone perform on the grandest stage of them all."

"So what are your plans now?"

"Right now, I plan on keeping that title for a long time. I will defend it only when I need to."

They ask a few more questions and then the valet brings up my car. Alex and I sign

autographs as we walk along to the car, and stop when we reach it. He opens the door for

me and I get in as he shuts the door and walks around, getting into the driver's seat. He

looks to make sure cars aren't coming, then he pulls out and we head back to my house to

have the fire. We get to my house and the two of us go in to change. Once we change into

more casual clothes, we grab what we need for the fire and the smores before going out to

the backyard. After getting the fire started, I sit down on the ground while we wait for it to get

going a bit more. Alex comes and sits behind me, wrapping his arms around me and

pulling me backwards so I'm leaning back into him.

"Today has been a great day." Alex says, placing a kiss behind my ear.

"It has, I think tonight's been better."

"Hmm...true. It's all been amazing."

"And we're ending the night quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

"Yes we are."

"And see? I told you it looks amazing from here at night." I say, pointing to the ocean.

"It does." He agrees.

"But that's not the only amazing thing out here..." He adds.

"Hmm?" I look at him.

"...I'm talking about you..."

"Aw..." I gigle a little, blushing.

"And you're cute when you blush." He says, kissing my cheek.

"So you say everytime."

"Because it's true."

"Of course you think so."

He just smiles and rests his head on my shoudler, then I lay my head against his.

"We need to do this more often."

"Definitely, even if it's just taking one week off per month."

"Yeah."

Once the fire had been going for quite some time, I lift my head up and reach over to grab

the smores stuff, grabbing a marshmallow and putting it on the stick and over the fire. Alex

leaves one arm wrapped around me, using the other to roast his own marshmallow. I pull

mine back just to see that it caught fire, and I blow the fire out. I keep it on the stick, until I put

between the chocolate and graham crackers and I pull it off without having to touch the

marshmallow itself. Alex manages to keep his from catching fire and pulls his out to put it

on the graham cracker. We both eat the smores contentedly. After eating for a while,

roasting many marshmallows and whatnot, we both laid on the grass and looked up at the

sky.

"Oh look, I see the star you got me last year." I say, pointing it out.

"So it is." He chuckles.

"Still amazes me to this day that you got it."

"Well it struck me as something you'd like."

"And I do like it, more like love it...always will."

"Glad to hear it." He smiles.

I shift to my side, and drape an arm around him, pulling myself closer and resting my head

on his chest. Alex laces his fingers with mine and runs the fingers of his other hand through

my hair. I try to keep my eyes from closing but I failed, and the sound of the ocean helped

me drift off to sleep a lot quicker. Alex ends up falling asleep himself. Back with Aly and Mike, they've jsut got back to the condo and walked inside. They go to the bedroom and change into comfier things. After that, they climb into bed and then he immediately pulls her into him. She snuggles against him, sighing in content.

"Enjoy the night?"

"Very much."

"I'm glad." He smiles.

"What about you?"

"Of course I enjoyed it."

"Good."

"But I bet you're tired..."

"Mmm...kind of but not really."

"I can help you go to sleep, if you want."

"Okay."

He moves a hand to her back and starts rubbing it, to try and help her go to sleep. Her eyes

slowly fall shut. Then she drifts off to sleep, and he shortly follows.


	168. More John Drama

It's back to Monday Night, and we all had flown to Connecticut for the show tonight. We're all busy getting ready in our rooms. I walk out and grab my shoes, slipping them on before I feel arms snake around my waist and lips touch the skin of my shoulder.

"Someone's being awfully affectionate tonight."

"I can stop if you like."

"I'm not saying that am I?"

"Just teasing." He chuckles.

"Couldn't get enough over our break could you?"

"Nope."

"Too bad we can't stay like this all night."

"Yeah...darn."

"You're gonna have to let me go in order for us to leave."

Alex sighs a little but lets me go.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later." I smile.

"True." He returns the smile.

I grab a light jacket, and then we head out and down to the car to wait for Aly and Mike. She's

sticking her feet in her shoes while trying to clasp her necklace, humming a song faintly.

"Need help clasping the necklace?" Mike asks, seeing you struggling.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I can't seem to get it."

He walks over and stands behind her, taking each side of the necklace and clasps it for her.

"Thank you." She smiles as she turns around.

"You're welcome, always happy to help."

"I know and I appreciate it very much."

"I know." He smiles.

She ges to pick up her jacket and the corners of her mouth curl when she feels his eyes

drifting over her.

"I know you like what you see, but we have to go."

"Awww nuts."

"You'll live. You've gotten spoiled the past week."

"I can't get spoiled just one more time?"

"You can wait. Its not like you have a match tonight so who's to say we can't sneak off for a

little bit?"

"I really like the sound of that." He smirks.

"I figured you would. Now can we go?"

"Yes, we can go."

She laughs a little and they leave the room to meet up with Alex and I. They get into the car

and we head off to the arena. Once we get there and walk in, I walk right off down to the

locker room to change because I was told that I'm having a match that is basically opening

the show after one little thing happens with John in the beginning. Aly walks with me while

Mike and Alex go to the room.

"Aha, you get to amaze DC with that ring gear of yours again." She laughs.

"I know." I grin.

"But my opponent tonight...Brie Bella...oh joy." I add.

"Oh joy is right. They'll probably try their little trick on you." She says.

"Oooh lightbulb...what if we get one of them marked so we know which one is which?"

"That's a great idea."

"Can't believe we've never thought of that before."

"I know right? Duh...haha."

"Oh well."

"They won't be getting away with it tonight, that's for sure."

"Right."

Then we reach the locker room, and we walk in so that I could change. I finish putting the

boots on and lacing them, then dig through my bag for something useable to mark one of

the Bellas to know who is who.

"Ah wait, I have something." Aly rummages through her purse and pulls out a Sharpie.

"That's perfect."

"Haha they're gonna be so pissed."

"Well that's just too damn bad."

"I know." She laughs.

"Now to head to the room, deal with what John is gonna talk about...most likely his rematch

clause." I roll my eyes.

"Great." She rolls her eyes too.

"Which you know he's gonna get...obviously."

"Of course."

So then we head out and down the hall, reaching the room and walking in. Mike looks at Aly.

"Yes I know he's going to be out there running his mouth. I could care less about what

stupid ass stuff he spews next."

"Just making sure, because I didn't know if you were gonna walk out of the room again like last week."

"I'm good right now. I know you'll distract me if I start to get upset."

"Of course I will."

We both sit down. As usual the show start with the normal intro thing for WWE, then we go

right to the ring instead of the Raw intro.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, award winning broadcast journalist, and the only undefeated superstar in the WWE, Michael Cole!" Justin announces and everyone boos.

"Oh great." We both roll our eyes.

He walks down the ramp and around the ring and he taunts Jerry, which causes him to get up and Cole goes into his little box, before John's music hits. He does his usual entrance as the crowd goes nuts, and after a few moments he goes and grabs a mic to talk.

"Ass." Aly mumbles.

"Look around. I know you people at home can hear this, look around. What a great time to be in the WWE Universe. Listen it's...it's chaos, it's excitement, it's energy because last week an announcement was made that turned the WWE upside down. For the first time in history, an announcement that was so big, it needs 1 year for the WWE Universe to digest."

"No it doesn't. You're an idiot."

"These people know what I'm talking about. A match was made for Wrestlemania 28. A match that puts icon against icon, a match that clashes generation against generation. A match that will be the biggest spectacle in ALL of sports entertainment. I know ya'll got your calendars circled April 1st, 2012...Wrestlemania 28. John Cena goes one on one with the Rock!"

"Don't care."

"In a match of this magnitude that can electrify a crowd like right here tonight, can't just be...two competitors fighting for bragging rights. I'm telling everyone right now, that the main event of Wrestlemania 28...John Cena vs the Rock will be for the WWE Championship!"

"We'll see about that."

"If it's gonna be the biggest thing that we've ever seen, we have to make it for the richest prize in sports entertainment which...leads me to tonight! Because for this match at Wrestlemania to be for the WWE Championship, the guy who fights every week has to capture the WWE Championship. I will waste no more time. Right now I issue a challenge to the current WWE Champion The Miz. Last week was a Wrestlemania moment, we deserve another one right here tonight!"

"Oh he'd just love that wouldn't he." Aly rolls her eyes.

But then all of a sudden Randy's music plays, cutting him off and Randy walks out and down the ramp to the ring.

"Oh jeez, here we go. He wants a title shot too."

"He needs to go to the end of the danm line, he had his chance."

Randy walks up the steps, grabbing a mic that was laying there and gets into the ring,

looking at John with a weird look before his music fades.

"John, with...with all due respect, I think any business that you had at Wrestlemania...well it's already been settled."

"I agree with that."

"You can blame The Rock if you want, you can make as many matches for next year's

Wrestlemania as you please, but it doesn't change the fact John...that you lost."

"Finally somebody that gets it."

"Now I think that you should step aside and give someone else the opportunity. Say

someone...who actually won their match at Wrestlemania."

"Moment over."

"The way you're talking..." John starts to say but is cut off by Morrison's music.

"Oh HELL no."

Morrison walks out and gets down to the ring himself, getting a mic as well as he gets into

the ring and his music fades.

"John Cena and Randy Orton. Pardon the interruption guys, but I can see where this is

headed. The two of you out here arguing about who the number one contender should be?

I've seen this show before, I think we've all seen this show before."

We roll our eyes. Aly clenches and unclenches her hands.

"And it's a good show, it's just not as good as it's gonna be now that John Morrison's

involved. If there's gonna be a discussion about who's next in line to face the Miz for the WWE title, that discussion needs to involve John Morrison."

"Excuse me!" We hear Vickie's voice.

"Oh god no..."

"Who's next? Anybody else going to join this damn circus act?"

"Who the hell knows."

Then we see Vickie walk out and down the ramp with Dolph.

"I said excuse me!"

"Morrison, somebody should...somebody new should have a championship..." She trails off

getting into the ring.

"...opportunity. But you...um, didn't I personally pin you in a match a couple weeks ago?"

"Oh shut up."

"The person who should be next in line for a WWE Championship match, is me! Alright

alright alright, okay. If it's not me, it should be Dolph Ziggler."

"Pfft whatever."

"I didn't come to Raw to waste my time on people like Snooki. I mean look around...look at

yourself, I'm obviously the most talented superstar in the ring right now. More importantly, I

have never faced the Miz for the WWE Championship, so until then the line starts here."

"You wish." I say.

"Don't worry...hey...keep your heads up. Once I'm champion, you'll all get your chance to face

me, you'll all get your chance..." Dolph's cut off by Truth's music.

"The circus has been completed."

He walks out and gets to the ring himself with a mic in hand.

"Bridgeport, Connecticut. What's up! The gospel truth. Truth is, I have never...never gotten a

one on one WWE Championship match on any show."

"And what does that say about you? Hmm?"

"That's what I was about to ask."

"That's the truth."

"There's a reason for that." Dolph cuts in.

"And that's what's up!"

Then they all start arguing over who should be the number one contender, until the GM

dings in.

"Oh hell, what now."

"I hate that noise, I really do."

"Can I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous

general manager, on my iPad."

"Well good for you." I say sarcastically.

"And I quote. You all make compelling arguments as to who should recieve the next WWE

Championship match against The Miz. So to end all arguments, I'm going to give all of you a

chance to earn that opportunity. I have come up with a new concept in the form of a 5-man

Gauntlet match. Two superstars chosen at random will start this match. The winner will face

the next random superstar. This continues until all five superstars have been in the match.

The man who goes the distance, becomes the number one contender for the WWE

Championship, and faces The Miz at Extreme Rules."

"Great." Aly grumbles.

"Another pointless, effing thing that John's going to win."

"More than likely."

She sits back against the couch, mumbling in Italian under her breath. Mike can see that

she's starting to get upset, so he puts an arm around her shoulders and starts rubbing her

arm to calm her down. She falls quiet, concentrating on the motion of his hand. During the

commercial break the usual stagehand knocks on the door, telling me that my match was

coming up after the commercial.

"You want me to go with?" Aly asks without opening her eyes.

"I think I'll be good with Alex coming along with me, you can stay here with Mike...he's busy

trying to calm you down anyway."

"Okay. Don't forget the Sharpie."

"Right. Toss it to me please? You still have it."

She cracks open one eye to locate the Sharpie and tosses it to me before closing it again.

"Good luck, kick some ass."

"I'll try my absolute best." I say, catching the Sharpie and putting it in the side of my pants,

then grabbing the title.

Alex gets up and follows me out after Mike gives his own 'good luck'. As Alex and I are

waiting to go out for the match, he's keeping himself occupied with playing with the fishnet

sleeve on my left arm, that's part of my ring attire.

"Heyy quit." I laugh.

"No, this is fun."

"You are so easily amused."

"You love me." He shrugs.

"I do, even if you act like a goof sometimes."

"But I'm YOUR goof, so it's okay."

"Yes I know." I smile, then turn and kiss him.

He keeps me in the kiss until he hears my music and then he releases me. We walk out

onto the stage and stop at the top of the ramp, where I raise up the title as I'm being

introduced. We walk down and get to the ring, Alex stays ringside as I get in doing the usual

entrance moves. The ref takes the title and hands it off to an attendant ringside as my music

fades. He goes to start the match but I stop him. I explain to him about them doing the

switch and marking one of their hands so I know who is who. The Bellas of course flip out,

but agree to making the mark on Brie's hand anyway.*

"Oh like I really was gonna do anything?" Nikki says.

"Uh yeah I know you. Now get outside that ring and shut up."

She gets all mad but one look from Alex shuts her up and she gets out of the ring. The bell

rings and I get into the ready position, but she catches me off guard and kicks me so I keel

over. Then she hits me in the head so I drop to one knee. Then she hits me again and gets

me into the corner where she repeatedly starts to kick me. She gets me out of the corner

and flips me over, then slams my head into the mat face first. Then she starts pushing me

around, ending with getting me in a submission with her arms around my neck. Alex starts

encouraging me to get out of it as I struggle. I manage to get up and counter the

submission, making her let go and making her stumble backwards. Then I grab the back of

her head and run, ending with slamming her face into the apron.

When we both get up, I jump and dropkick Brie and then take a few more hits and finally clothesline her. I climb to the top rope and steady myself, before jumping and flipping and

landing on her. From there I go for the pin, but she kicks out. Brie immediately gets up and

stumbles into the corner, telling me to stay back. I was just like 'pshh whatever', and ran to

hit her and she moved. That made me hit the corner face first and I turned around as she

went to hit me. I blocked and lifted her up and leaned her on the corner upside down. From

there I repeatedly kick her in the gut until the ref tells me to back up and he pulls me away.

As the ref is distracted with me, Nikki rolls in and rolls Brie out, going for the switch. Alex

sees this and starts yelling to the ref, but he's not paying attention. I happen to be paying

attention and after Alex says to me that the Bellas made the switch I turned around as Nikki

got up.

I stare at her for a few moments before attacking her anyway. I grab her hand and get the ref

to see that the 'x' isn't on her hand. Nikki struggles to get out of the ring, but the ref catches

her and tells her to get out. She yells 'whatever' and gets out, holding her hand. When I turn

around Brie goes to attack me, but she misses and I get her up on my shoulders. I look over

at Alex with a smirk and once again use his finisher, and I pin Brie for the win. Alex just

laughs as the bell ring and my music plays. He gets in the ring and comes over to me. He

kisses me then raises up my hand and I hold up my title with the other hand.

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you use my finisher?" Alex whispers in my ear.

"No you haven't, but since you think that...maybe I'll use it all the time."

"You would do that." He chuckles.

Then we leave the ring, and make our way backstage. We walk back to the locker room so

that I could change back into my dress.

"Aww, but I like the ring gear." He comments.

"I know you do but I'm still changing. Sorry babe."

"I'll be back out in a few." I say as we reach the door, then I walk inside to change.

Alex leans against the wall to wait for me. After a few mintutes, I come out.

"You know even though I do love the ring gear, I love that as well." He says, smirking and his

eyes start wandering over me.

"I can tell."

"But, we do have to get back to the room..." I add.

"Just one thing before we go back..." He interjects.

"What?"

He wastes no time, and instantly presses his lips to mine, also pulling me close. I slide my arms around his neck as he turns and presses me into the wall. After a few moments, his grip on me tightens as he deepens the kiss, and I in return tighten the grip I had on him. My nails drag across his neck underneath the collar of his shirt and he growls faintly. Because of that, he takes my hand away from his neck and holds them against the wall, so I can't do that anymore. I let out a soft whine.

"No more." He mumbles against my lips.

"Ruin my fun." I mumble back.

"I can make this torture." Alex warns, pulling back just barely.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Would I?" He smirks.

"Okay okay, point proven. But I think we really should be heading back...Mr. Affectionate." I

laugh.

"Alright." He agrees reluctantly, placing one last kiss on my lips before he lets me go.

"I have a feeling you're gonna be like this all night..." I say, grabbing my things and walking

back to the room.

"You know you enjoy it."

"Well I certainly can't deny that around you..."

"Nope." He smirks.

Then we reach the room, and walk inside sitting back down.

"Nice match." Mike says.

"Thanks." I reply.

I relax against Alex and he slides an arm around me. Aly's sitting pressed against Mike's

side, her legs over his. One of his hands is occupied with running through her hair as he

draws circles on her thigh with the thumb of his other hand. Her head is laying against his

shoulder and her eyes are closed. After a while, the commercial break was over and they

replayed what happened between John and The Rock last week, and how the Corre ran in

to attack them. After the replay, the Corre is standing in the ring.

"Ugh..." I groan.

"Not them."

"Now last week John Cena and The Rock made WWE history, when they agreed to a match

at Wrestlemania 28. Well we as the Corre decided that we were gonna come down and

attack Cena and The Rock to no avail."

"Yeah look how that went for you." I scoff.

Alex and Mike snicker.

"And I might add that that was through no fault of my own. Now I used to see us as equals

but, if you're not capable of holding up your end of the bargain, then I really don't see any

point in us continuing any further. I mean last week was nothing but a..." Wade's cut off by

Gabriel grabbing the mic from him.

"Ohhhh do we have a little drama going on in the Corre?" I smirk, laughing.

"Our end of the bargain? Let me remind you Wade Barrett, that it was my 450 that has taken

out more guys on this roster than anybody else. I'm the most talented guy in this ring right

now. I am a three-time tag team champion." Gabriel says, before Slater takes the mic from

him this time.

"Oh look now Wendy's mad." I snicker.

"No...WE are three-time tag team champions. And no one's gonna take that success from

us." He says, finally looking at Wade.

"Not you, not Nexus, not the Corre, not anybody else..." Slater adds, but is cut off by Ezekiel

taking the mic from him.

"This is SO entertaining." I say to Alex and he laughs.

"I know you're not talking about me. I'm the one who made us credible by slamming a 500

pound giant. I'm the most dominant person you have ever met. I'm the most powerful

person walking around in the W..." He's cut off by Santino's music.

Me, Mike, and Alex look at the screen strangely. Even Aly opens her eyes and gives it a weird

look. Out walks Santino with a mic, and behind him was Daniel Bryan, Evan Bourne and

Mark Henry.

"Ooookay, this is a strange alliance."

"Um...yeah..."

"Hello gentlemen. If you guys are the Corre, then allow me to present to you...the Apple."

"What the hell?"

Aly starts laughing.

"Oh my god, I actually get it."

We look at her weirdly.

"Apple...Corre."

Mike and Alex laugh and shake their heads.

"That's right. Allied...People...Powered...By Loathing...Everything...that you stand for. And

your team self-implosion will continue tonight. Because Team Apple...in the name of

Vladimir Kozlov, challenge you to a fight! And unlike Apple, this fight will not keep the doctor

away. Apple powers unite!"

"Haha, Evan looks like he's going to crack up at any second."

"Well it is kind of hilarious...only Santino would come up with that." I laugh.

"True."

They all walk down the ramp as we go to another commercial. As we come back the match

was already underway. In the end, Corre won because of them cheating of course.

"Cheaters." I sigh.

"As always."

After Corre leaves and as Cole is ranting on about Swagger beating Jerry again tonight

since the match was next, JR's music hits and he walks out.

"This is getting so old."

"Well here he is ladies and gentlemen, good ol' JR! He's like a cross between Barney the

Dinosaur and Porky Pig." Cole says, laughing.

"Wow that was real funny...not."

"Lame."

"Combined with a little Peter Cottontail. You waddle like Donald Duck JR hahahahaha. Hey

you know what? Business is about to pick up, too bad you can't bend down to pick anything

up hahahahaha. I'm glad you could join us JR. How's the barbecue sauce by the way? Did

you finally get it out of your eye? Did they have to flush the barbecue sauce out of your eye?

Did you need emergency first aid? Did you have to lay down on the trainer's table?"

"Somebody shut him up." Aly sighs.

JR walks over and tries to open the door to Cole's little box.

"What're you doing? What're you doing?"

JR reaches in to hit Cole, and then starts shaking the box around.

"Nice."

Then Swagger comes out of nowhere to attack Jerry, but his plan backfires. Refs come

running out and over to them breaking all them apart and then we go to a commercial.

"Blehh. That's all I have to say to that."

"Yup."

After the commercial, the match was getting ready to start. Once it did, Cole couldn't shut up

the whole match. In the end though, JR knocked out Cole and distracted Swagger enough

for Jerry to roll him up and pin him for the win. When the camera went to the ring to see

Swagger's reaction, his jaw was dropped and his eyes were popping out of his head.

"Pffft!" I crack up.

"Hahahahaha his face!"

Cole can't believe what's happened either, and he walks around and gets in the ring and

starts yelling at Jack and poking him in the chest repeatedly.

"Keep poking him and he's gonna snap."

He keeps yelling at him and slaps him across the face.

"Ohhhhh."

"Ohhhhh." She echoes, laughing.

Cole scrambles out of the ring, after seeing the angered look on Swagger's face.

"And the slap did it...he snapped."

"I told you."

"Hey...Michael Cole, let's talk about the match. Now I get to decide the match, and I get to

decide the stipulation. First of all, I got a real good idea for the match. I think...we should

make this a tag team match! Me and my good friend good ol' JR, against YOU Michael Cole

and your former friend Jack Swagger. Jack, that's the guy that just slapped the taste out of

your mouth. What do you think about him now Jack?"

"Wah wah wahhhh..." Aly snickers.

Jerry's music hits and Cole is apologizing while Lispy is angry as all hell. Then Josh starts

talking and then they play a video about superstars talking about Hunter vs Taker at

Wrestlemania. After that, we see John backstage with Edge and they're talking before John

shakes his hand and Edge walks away heading to the ramp for his big announcement

coming up next.

"Bet you it's a retirement announcement."

"More than likely." I nod.

"That's sad though. I may not have always liked the guy but I respect him."

"I think a lot of people feel that way."

She nods. After the commercial, Edge is introduced and he comes out like always and gets

into the ring. After his musid fades, the crowd cheers and claps.

"You may have to bear with me a little bit, I'm probably gonna ramble and not make much

sense, but just please bear with me. Uh...a lot of people think that the uh...the WWE doesn't

hurt. Um...that we do maybe it's done with smoke and mirrors and I wish that were true.

Anybody in that locker room, anybody who has ever stepped foot in here, laced up a pair of

boots they know that's not the case."

All of us nod.

"Uh...which brings me to what I'm about to tell you. 8 years ago, I uh...I broke my neck. Um...I

had spinal fusion surgery, which means they move your throat over, they put a plate in there

and screws and...it's really in depth surgery. But because of that surgery, I knew that I was

uh...I was wrestling on borrowed time from that point on."

"Uh...so fast forward, and uh the last...last little while I've been in uh...a lot of pain. I uh...I've

been losing feeling in my arms. Um...so...I passed a strength test and all of those things,

and I made it through Wrestlemania, but the WWE wanted me to go get more tests. And

thankfully I did. Um..because the MRIs showed that...that I have to retire."

"At least they found it before something bad happened."

"I mean trust my choice, the doctors have told me that I got no choice. Uh...and thankfully

found out because I'm not gonna be in a wheelchair now. Uh..."

Everyone starts cheering and clapping and everything else. Then it looks like he's going to

start crying.

"Awwww."

"Aw...poor guy."

"Haha, it's a little more tougher than I thought it was gonna be. Um...so...you know...ah thank

you guys, haha." He says, after everyone starts chanting 'thank you Edge'.

"Aw."

"But I tell you, this has been an emotional rollercoaster of a week for me, and not gonna lie I

felt sorry for myself. I uh...until I talked to Christian. And for those of you who don't know,

Christian as been my best friend for 27 years. And you see I was angry, I was angry at

myself, I was angry at my body because I felt like uh...there's a lot of people in this company

that depend on me. And I felt like I was letting them down."

"Uh...I felt like I was letting you guys down. But then...you know...I was upset too because I

didn't feel like I was ending this on my terms. But he reminded me that...that I've...I've

competed my whole career on my terms. I uh...you know, I'm still like all of you, I am a huge

fan of the WWE. Every month Christian and I would go to Maple Leaf Gardens and we would

watch all of our favorites. We would watch the Legion of Doom, we would watch Demoltion,

we would watch Hulk Hogan, we would watch all of them and just be enthralled. And then I

went to Wrestlemania 6, and watched Hulk Hogan against the Ultimate Warrior and I

said 'I'm doing this one day'."

"And you know what? Fast forward a whole bunch of years, and I'm main eventing

Wrestlemania against the Undertaker. There's no way I ever would've dreamed of that,

there's no way if you told me when I was 11 years old, that I would win more championships

than anyone in the history of this company. No way I would've believed it. And if you had told

me that my last match would be at Wrestlemania in one of the main events defending the

World Heavyweight Championship, and that I'd be retiring as the World Heavyweight

Champion, man I couldn't dream of a better way to go out...I really couldn't."

"You know, I uh... I started in the WWE when I was 23, I mean I've been doing this for 19

years. 14 of them with the WWE, my first match was May 10, 1996 in Hamilton's Cops

Colliseum. And uh, I was 23 years old and I feel like I've grown up in front of all of you. I feel

like uh...I've made a whole lot of mistakes in front of you. I've learned from them and I've

become a man in front of you. I've gone from being the...the silent guy running around the

streets of New York with a trenchcoat that was was too small for him, to uh a psuedo

vampire in the brood, to one of the funny goofy guys along with Christian posing for the

benefit of those with flash photography."

The speech went on for a while longer, before he got out of the ring and walked up the ramp

to head backstage.

"I think I'm going. Are you?" Aly looks at me.

"Oh yeah." I nod.

We untangle ourselves from the guys and get up. They both sulk a little.

"Oh stop it. There's plenty of time for that, you'll live." Aly shakes her head.

"I'm sure you'll be out there soon anyway, because the Gauntlet match is up next, and I know

you want to be there ringside for it." I add.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." They mumble.

We then make our way out the door and down to the curtain where a bunch of WWE

superstars and divas are waiting for Edge.

"This is kind of sad but you...it happens."

"Right, I mean we all have to retire sometime..."

"Yup."

Then we see Edge emerge from the curtain and starts hugging and shaking the hands of

various superstars and divas. We stand there and watch as he makes his way down. He

makes his way down to us, and he gives each one of us a hug, also congratulating me on

winning the title at Wrestlemania. I thank him as he moves on, we turn and head off. But we

don't get too far since Mike and Alex find us."

"Let me guess...match time..."

They nod. We turn around and follow them back towards the curtain and once Mike's music

hit we walk out, then down the ramp and around the ring to commentary. Mike hands the title

to Alex, and he grabs a headset and puts it on.

"Welcome." JR greets.

"Oh yeah it is a welcome." Mike replies, as he sits down in the chair and Alex and I walk

around to stand behind it.

Aly moves to stand beside the chair. But out of nowhere, Mike grabs her and pulls her down

so she's sitting on his lap.

"You're sitting with me."

"Well Miz, thank you very much for joining us here for this five-man Gauntlet main event."

"You are absolutely welcome."

Then in the meantime, I'm standing next to Alex but he pulls me over and backwards with

his arms around me, so that I'm leaning back into him. I smile and rest against him. Then

Justin announces the start of the match, and first Randy comes out. Once he was done with

his entrance, Dolph's music played and he walked out with Vickie.

"And Miz here's a superstar who perhaps is the only mystery to you. Dolph Ziggler, a

superstar that you have never faced. Will Dolph Ziggler be the number one contender to the

WWE Championship, next week when we come to you from London, England at the O2

Arena."

"Miz, they love you in London don't they?"

"They love me everywhere Lawler." Mike responds.

Aly and I are eyeing Vickie with semi-evil looks.

"So obviously at the luck of the draw, it didn't work out too well for Dolph Ziggler and Randy

Orton. The first two superstars competeing in thie five-superstar gauntlet match. The winner

will go on to face another superstar until all five have competed, then that man will be the

number one contender. And face you The Miz for the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules."

"And if you think about it, I've taken out Randy Orton, I've basically beat him for the WWE

Championship when I won the Money In The Bank. Then I've retained my title twice against

him, then you think about a guy like Dolph Ziggler. Dolph Ziggler I'm kind of curious if he can

do anything without his sidekick Vickie Guerrero." Mike explains.

"Good question." Aly mumbles.

"...and Miz that's funny that you mention sidekick. You have Alex Riley..." Josh starts to say

but is cut off by Mike.

"Alex Riley is not my sidekick, let me remind you he is my vice president of corporate

communications. He is the person who basically does my interviews, he does everything

that I need to be done."

"Everything that isn't taken care of by my wife of course." He adds and she just laughs.

"...but Miz I just want to say you know, you can't live in the past." Jerry says, ignoring Josh's

question he asked.

"You know what Lawler? I can't hear you over how awesome I am. Okay? I can't hear you

over the sound of how awesome I am. I do exude awesomeness. I am fantastic."

Aly stifles a laugh, shaking her head a little.

"...anybody can beat anybody any given day in the WWE. So you're just saying, just because

you think you beat Randy Orton in the past, you're just looking...he's not even on the list..."

"And not only have I beaten Randy Orton on the list, I've beaten John Morrison, John Cena

AT the grandest stage of them all...Wrestlemania 27, beat him. Uh...I've beaten R-Truth. The

only person I have to beat is Dolph Ziggler, and if he wants to win tonight, then I'll beat him

at Extreme Rules as well."

She has her eyes on the match but she rests her hands on the arm that is wrapped around

her waist.

"So Miz, out of these five superstars, who do you feel deserves the next opportunity at you

and the WWE Championship?" Josh asks.

"None of them! Are you kidding me? Exactly, I think Vickie has a right. I'll take on Vickie, how

about that? How about that for an Extreme Rules?"

Aly and I both snicker. As the match goes on, Dolph is showing signs of losing and Vickie is

screaming like she always does. Randy gets into the Viper mode as Dolph gets up and that

when he turns around and we all see Nexus back and in the ring attacking Randy.

"Hmph...nice."

This of course came after Randy lost to Ziggler. Once Nexus had done their worst, they got

out of the ring, and during the commercial break Truth came out as the next competitor. We

roll our eyes slightly.

"We are back live on Raw in the middle of an unprecedented number one contender's five-

man gauntlet match. We are now down to 4 superstars. Randy Orton was eliminated with

some controversy by Dolph Ziggler, now set to take on the 3rd man here R-Truth."

"Let's face it, Randy Orton deserved every little bit that he got. He took away the new Nexus'

spotlight at Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all."

"And the new Nexus just took away Randy Orton's opportunity at facing you Miz at Extreme

Rules in 3 weeks."

"And now we have Dolph Ziggler and R-Truth. Competeing for my WWE Championship. And

let's face it, R-Truth...I'm wondering which R-Truth we're gonna get. Are we gonna get the

guy who's sitting there singing, rapping, that's high-fiving little kids...or are we gonna get the

street thugger, are we gonna get the guy that's someone to be reckoned with? That's what I'm curious to see. That's why I'm out here tonight."

"Who would you rather face? Which one?"

"Why do you guys keep on asking me stupid questions? Who would I face...which one...who

would I face..which one...I'll face anyone, I don't care. I'm the WWE Champion, I'll face all

comers. I have a target on my back at all times, but the fact is these guys have a target on

their back, because I'm going up against one of them for MY WWE Championship at

Extreme Rules."

"Or you may face John Cena or John Morrison, who have yet to come out here in this

Gauntlet match."

"Let's talk about John Cena. John Cena at Wrestlemania 27, uh what happened? I walked in the WWE Champion, and all the critics, all the cynics, all the experts said I was going to

lose. And then I got the best, the best John Cena and the Rock had to offer, and I walked out

Wrestelemania 27 still the WWE Champion."

"Well Miz, you and I had a conversation earlier. You're very upset about what the WWE

Universe is talking about. They're not talking about what you told me earlier...you took out

Stone Cold Steve Austin last week."

"Exactly. I called out Stone Cold Steve Austin for one more match. You saw the fear in Stone

Cold's eyes, but the only thing anyone could ever talk about is the Rock and John Cena at Wrestlemania 28 in the main event. I'm sorry but the main event of Wrestlemania is the

WWE Championship. And someone has to go through me to get there. And let's face it, I

asked the question this...why didn't the Rock challenge me? Why didn't the Rock challenge me? He wants icon vs icon, there's only one icon in the WWE and that's the WWE

Championship."

Aly leans back into him, boucning her foot lightly.

"And I hold that WWE Championship."

"Well Miz earlier tonight John Cena did say that it will be Rock vs Cena at Wrestlemania 28, and it will be for the WWE Championship."

"Whoop-de-doo! Talk is cheap! I'm not a talker, I'm the type of person that goes out and does what I say. What I say is, I go for the WWE Championship and I always win."

Aly smiles a little and nods.

"Hang on, did you just say you're not a talker?" Jerry interjects.

"I'm not a talker...what're you talking about Jerry. Jerry you should sit there and shut up.

Nobody wants to hear you talk anyway."

Alex and I laugh, Aly giggles quietly.

"This is a first time ever five-superstar gauntlet match. We're joined here on commentary by

a man who has of course invested interest in this match, the WWE Champion The Miz."

"Thank you very much...Josh. You know life has certainties, certain certainties in life you

know? The earth will spin, the sun will rise, and the Miz will always be awesome. I mean

you know, I don't think I'm great...you know it's funny. People don't say that you know I'm the

best, I'm the great... I don't think I'm the best, I don't think I'm great...god does. And I have

been blessed with the ability to...with the genetic ability to be better than everybody else."

Once Truth eliminated Ziggler, Vickie flipped out and then as Ziggler rolled out, Morrison's

music hit. Instantly Aly growls and slides as close to Mike as she can get.

"Welcome to the Gauntlet Truth."

We go to a commercial as Morrison gets into the ring, and when we come back he's in the

ring and the match starts. After a few hits, it turns into back and forth attempts at pinning

each other. Mike laughs and looks at Morrison in the ring, mocking him pretending to clap

and tell him 'bravo' with a big smile on his face.

Aly scowls deeper as Morrison keeps sending looks.

"Two very popular superstars exchanging nearfalls."

"Notice nearfalls, they're...a handshake." Mike says, noticing Truth fall for the handshake

trick by Morrison.

"Why would Truth fall for handshake honestly? Really? Really? A handshake? You're gonna

handshake someone going for the WWE Championship? Trying to be the number one

contender, and you're gonna handshake someone?"

"Idiot." Aly mumbles."

"Morrison, another cover here on Truth."

"It's those same fancy, high flying stuff that's gonna get John Morrison in trouble. It's always

happens, one after another. I tagged with John Morrison for two years. I had to carry him on

my back for two years, telling him stop doing the high flying stuff. It's high risk, there's a risk

every single time. But he never listens to me, he will never make it to my status in the main

event, when he's doing stuff like that."

"Well Miz, let me just ask you real quick. Obviously pointing out the obvious, there's three

superstars left, two of them are in the ring, one of them is John Cena."

"And your point is what?" Mike asks.

"John Cena will have a distinct advantage when he comes in here. John Cena will be fresh,

taking on John Morrison or R-Truth. If R-Truth wins, he'll have already gone through two

matches."

"Very true very true. John Cena always seems to have some sort of advantage, something

up his sleeve everytime, 'cause he's Super Cena." Mike says, making fun of John in a little

voice.

Aly continues scowling, especially with the mention of John.

"What a great opportunity for both these young men, we have to admit...with the stakes so

high, there's nothing more important in WWE than the WWE title. That's the bottom line of

that."

"Absolutely. Not the Rock vs John Cena at Wrestlemania 28, that really...is not the main

event."

Then Morrison looks over at Mike as he walks around the ring.

"Quit looking at me. See? You pay attention to me Morrison, that's what happens. Stupid."

Mike says as Truth drops Morrison after grabbing his feet.

"Don't know if he's paying attention to you or me or both." Aly mutters, just loud enough for

Mike to hear.

"Was that familiar? Does that look familiar to see R-Truth's head bounce off the floor there?

What about that Miz? How do you feel after Wrestlemania?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah I uh...I passed my impact test, and uh...I passed it with aces."

He squeezes Aly gently, knowing how relieved she is about that.

"I got to give you credit, that would've possibly ended a lot of guys' careers."

"Absolutely."

After Morrison has Truth supposedly knocked out, he drags him over to the corner for

Starship Pain.

"Why wouldn't you cover? Why wouldn't you cover on that? Dumb!" Mike comments.

Morrison ends up missing of course.

"Well Miz you're right on the money."

When Truth ends up knocking John out, Mike laughs while Morrison is pinned to lose the

match.

"Happens every time Morrison, every time. You go for a cover."

"What an idiot."

"When has he ever had all? When has he ever had all?" Mike asks, slightly amused.

"This could be R-Truth's night."

"He's been through two matches already!"

After the replay of what happened, John's music hit. Aly and I immediately started to tense

up. Alex starts to whisper things soothingly in my ear. Aly turns her head and clenches her

jaw, gripping Mike's arm. He gets into the ring, doing his normal routine, until we go to

another commerical. After the commerical as always, the match started. The crowd erupted

in to two different chants...'let's go Cena' and 'Cena sucks'.

"...and can you hear this audience? Let's go Cena by the five year olds and the girls, and

then Cena sucks from basically everyone that has a brain." Mike comments.

"Hmph."

"Let's face facts, Cena's time...did he just do a dropkick? Wow."

For basically most of the match, John had control.

"Miz we asked you a few times, who you'd like to face for the WWE Championship next. You

wouldn't give us an answer. Will it be John Cena, will it be R-Truth, do you have an opinion?"

"...it doesn't matter Josh." Mike says after a few moments of silence.

"You know Miz you said something earlier about certainties in life. Really, the only thing

certain in life is change. And that title that you have is eventually gonna change."

"Change? Let's talk about change. The change is that I'm the poster child of the WWE, and

will continue to be the poster child, because I am the WWE Champion. And the greatest

most must see WWe Champion of all time!"

Aly can feel him trying to calm her down but it isn't working. I'm over in Alex's arms, still

tensed but relaxing as he continues doing things to calm me. Then when Truth and John

both go down, the same chants as earlier broke out. John then gets the momentum again

and turns to face Mike and does the 'you can't see me' motion to him.

"Oh I can't see you? Oh I can't see you? I can't see you?"

As John is busy getting Truth set up for the AA, Mike carefully gets Aly off his lap and takes

the headset off, rushing to the ring. Alex does the same after letting me go and then they

both attack John and Truth, ending the match in a double DQ. Aly and I walk close to the

ring, eyeing John with dark looks. Aly's holding Mike's title while I'm holding my own.

Mike walks over to grab his specialized mic with the WWE logo flipped in the form of an 'M',

with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, it looks like there's a double disqualification, which means both of you are losers.

Which means the both of you can go to the end of the line, because there is no number one

contender."

"Bet you the GM won't say so." Aly mutters.

After a few moments, that's when the GM dinged in. We tense up again and turn to look at

Jerry who got up to read the email.

"Well the anonymous Raw general manager says, you're right Miz. There is no number one

contender for the WWE title. Wait...oh it says that's because there are now two number one

contenders. He says the WWE Championship match at Extreme Rules will be a triple threat

match, between the Miz, R-Truth, and John Cena!"

"Just effing great." Aly sighs.

That's when Mike whips the mic down in pure anger, and by the time we turned around John

and Truth were up and going after him and Alex. John was busy with Alex while Truth was

busy with Mike.

"Shit." Aly mutters.

Truth throws Mike out, and John AAs Alex, making him roll out of the ring out by us. Aly goes

to make sure Mike is alright, while I check on Alex. During this time John and Truth shake

hands, then get into a slapping fight across the back. It gets a little too much and John

finally shoves Truth. Truth laughs and walks away, leaving John in the ring alone. He looks

in my direction but I don't look up. He turns to look at Aly and finds her glaring at him. I do

look up after a few moments, with a look of pure hatred at this point. I stand up, arms folded

across my chest, looking not too pleased as I always get with him now. She's giving him the

same look but Mike tugs on her hand.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." He says soothingly, but she doesn't move at first.

"You don't want to do anything you'll regret...come on."

She slowly lets him pull her away as Alex does the same to me. I start mumbling things

under my breath as we walk away from the ring, up the ramp and backstage. Aly just stays as quiet as possible, holding onto Mike's hand.

"And no, I'm not gonna punch a wall this time...you don't need to worry." I say to Alex before he could even say anything.

"Good to know." He replies.

"Let's just get our things and go...please."

"Of course." He agrees.

We all go back to the room and gather our things, then head out to the car to head back to

the hotel.


	169. House Show Belfast

After Raw on Monday we had to fly out to the other side of the world for the Wrestlemania Revenge Tour. Today we're in Belfast, Ireland for yet another house show. More than likely it's going to be the same as last night in Scotland. Mike against John for the title, and Alex against Evan Bourne. I have just finished getting dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. At the same time Alex had walked back into the room from wherever he had went. I had no idea where he had went because I had woken up a while after he had left. I see that Alex is holding his usual drink in one hand and what looks to be a hot chocolate in the other hand.

"Oooh, hot chocolate. Yay." I smile.

"That's where you went, I was wondering where you were when I woke up a while ago." I add, walking over and taking the hot chocolate from him.

"Figured I'd do something nice since I was already up." He says before he looks me over, his eyes stopping as he admires the top I'm wearing.

I notice and smile, rolling my eyes and shaking my head amusedly, as I walk back over to my things.

"...wow..." Alex mutters under his breath.

I then sit down at the table, doing things on my phone when I notice that he hasn't moved from his spot.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says, snapping out of it.

"Okay, because you were looking a little spacey for a minute there."

"I'm good." He says, sitting beside me at the table.

It becomes a few moments of silence, with me seeing out of the corner of my eye that he keeps looking over at me. I smile to myself before speaking up.

"You know if you like the shirt, you can tell me."

"I don't like it...I love it." He corrects me.

"I can tell..."

He smiles sheepishly.

"And yes, this is what I'm wearing to the show tonight...if you were wondering."

He grins.

"Of course I will have to change out of it at some point...I do have a match...unfortunately."

"Awww."

"But...I can change back into it afterwards..."

"Love you." He smiles.

"And I love you too."

Alex leans over and gives me a light kiss. We pull away, and I decide to look on my phone for things to do to pass the day until the show tonight.

"What about that?" Alex asks, pointing as he looks over my shoulder.

"Ooooh, a castle. Good idea."

"Looks interesting."

"Let's see if I can get a better picture of it..." I say, searching for a picture.

"Aha, here we go." I add, finding one.

"Wow, yeah. We should go."

"Should we invite Mike and Aly? I know she's always wanted to go to castles and all that in Ireland."

"Sure, go for it."

"No drooling as I walk away." I laugh, getting up.

"I'll try." He laughs as well.

Then I walk over to the connecting door and knock, waiting for a response. I hear Aly's voice and I pop open the door. She's sprawled across the bed, dressed but barefooted. I look around but don't see Mike.

"Hey, where's Mike?"

"I don't know." She shrugs a little, her eyes on her laptop.

"Oh, well I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to the Belfast Castle with Alex and I in a few. I know how much you've been wanting to see the castles around here."

"Ooh yeah. Sounds like fun." She looks up.

"I'm contemplating getting another tattoo."

"Ooooh."

"Thinking about getting like a quote or something on the right side of my ribs."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. So what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing much, you know the usual. But I surely left Alex speechless with this shirt when he walked back into the room earlier." I laugh.

"Nice." She snickers.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna be distracted all day..."

"I think both of the guys are gonna be distracted."

"Why what are you wearing?"

"Leather pants." She smirks lightly.

"Oh jeez, I can just see his face now." I laugh.

"I know." She laughs too.

"Are you trying to kill him?" I tease, and she cracks up.

"He'll probably say something like that. It's so fun to drive him crazy though." She says.

"It's fun to drive them both crazy."

"Yup."

"But I'm sure it's also fun for them to drive us crazy...they tend to do that alot."

"Also true."

"Ugh, I have to face Eve..again tonight. Rematch for the title..."

"Eww.."

"I know...she really thinks she's gonna get it back...uh-uh nope."

"Yeah no." Aly laughs.

Then the room door opens to reveal Mike, and I wave a little.

"Hey Carls." He greets me.

Aly looks up and smiles.

"Well, I will see you two in a while. We're going to the Belfast Castle." I say to Mike, getting up.

"Interesting." He says.

"Yup, she's always wanted to see the castles in Ireland and now we get a chance." I say, referring to Aly.

"Well that's good." Mike says, giving her a little smile.

Then I walk over to the door and disappear through it, closing it behind me. She sees Mike set down two drinks on the table.

"Oooh." She gets up from the bed and takes hers, shaking up the glass bottle.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"You're too sweet." She raises up on her toes to kiss his cheek, since she's not wearing any

shoes to boost her height.

"I figured since I was already up and you weren't at the time, I'd get you something when I went out."

"Thank you."

"I always think of you."

"I know." She smiles.

"I do the same for you."

"I know you do, that's what I love about you."

"Aww."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead. She reaches over and

sets her drink down so she can hug him properly. After she pulls away from the hug, she walks back over to the bed to her laptop.

"Oops forgot the drink." She goes over and grabs it before going back to her laptop again.

Mike gets a good look at the pants that she's wearing and his jaw drops. She takes a sip of her drink and as she's putting the cap back on, she realizes he's frozen in place. She laughs.

"...she's trying to kill me..." He mumbles to himself and she laughs harder.

"I knew you'd say that."

"What?"

"I knew you were going to say that I'm trying to kill you." She laughs.

"Well you are...or so it seems."

She sprawls out on her stomach in front of her computer.

"You know I love to drive you crazy just as much as you love doing it to me."

"Yes I do know that, but you tend to do it a lot." He says walking over and laying next to her, draping an arm across her back.

"It's fun." She giggles.

"I can tell...it's as much fun as it is for me to drive you crazy."

"I know."

"So, what're you doing?"

"I'm thinking about getting another tattoo."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"What kind?"

"I'm thinking a quote. Right here." She points to the ribs on her right side.

"Interesting."

She's looking through the pictures when she comes across an interesting one. She clicks on it and starts to read the quote.

"But love I've come to understand, is more then three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day." She reads.

"Sounds very meaningful." Mike smiles.

"I like it." She smiles.

"I do too."

"Now to just find a time and place to get it."

"You could get it when we go back to California, but I don't know when that will be."

"Yeah...I don't know."

"Whenever we're back in the states, we'll check out the tattoo places..."

"I wish we didn't have to wait that long but okay." She nods.

"Or we can do it over here...it's up to you."

"I'd kind of like to get it done before I have to worry about matches. I don't have any for these

first couple shows over here."

"Then we'll get it over here."

"Mmkay." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

Then he brings his hand up and starts playing with her hair. She reaches over and shute her computer, putting it and her drink on the floor while making sure she doesn't move far from Mike. Then she scooches closer to him. He rolls over onto his back, and pulls her over to she's laying on him. She rests her forehead on his, staring into his eyes with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi to you too." He smiles back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She rubs her nose against his and then barely brushes her lips against his.

"Deciding to drive me crazy again?"

She giggles.

"...maybe..."

"Is it working?" She adds.

He sighs and she giggles again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"...yes..."

"I knew it."

"...don't tempt me..." He says, and she laughs.

"And what if I do?"

She gives him a challenging stare before she feels his hands wandering.

"Careful, we don't need to get carried away. We have places to go you know."

"Not for a while..."

"Hmm...fine."

"I win." He grins.

"For now." She states.

"And I let you. I can still say no." She adds.

"But you won't be able to..."

"What makes you say that?"

He smirks, before pressing his lips to hers. She lets out a soft sigh into the kiss, her eyes falling shut. His arms then snake their way around her waist, holding her in place. They continue kissing and she jumps as his hands slip under her shirt, fingers dancing along her spine. She shivers lightly, a quiet noise escaping. He smirks, and continues to have his fingers dance along her spine, before taking his hands away and moving the both of them so that he's abover her...not breaking the kiss. She grips his shirt in her hands and hooks her legs around his. Then she moves her hands up to his neck, then his hair. As she moves her hands, she manages to drag her nails across his neck. She feels him growl and she giggles. He then out of nowhere decides to deepen the kiss. She slides her hands back down digging her fingers into his shoulders as she returns the kiss with just as much intensity. After a few moments, they both break for air but stay leaning against each other's foreheads.

"Alright Alright. Can't say no when you do that." She says breathlessly.

"Thought so."

"Haha." She says dryly.

In the meantime, I've just sat on the bed so I wouldn't be doing to much walking around before we get to the castle. I lean back against the pillows, but reach into my pocket to my phone vibrating. I pull it out and look at the screen seeing that I've recieved a new text. It didn't say who it was from, so I opened it and started reading it. 'Carly, guess what...that restraining order has been lifted. And Maryse and I are over for sure...she can't stop me anymore.'

"Damn..." I mutter.

"What's the matter?" Alex questions as he lays beside me.

I just hold out my phone for him to read the message. Alex scowls.

"He's in for a rude awakening."

"I have enough to deal with, and this just adds to it." I sigh in frustration.

Alex pulls me into his arms.

"We'll be alright." He assures me.

"Better alert Aly...if the one on Ted was lifted...that means everyone's been lifted..." I say, going into my phone and texting her the news.

She lifts her head as he phone buzzes.

"Alright lover boy, you gotta move so I can get that."

"Awww."

"I'm coming right back, relax."

"Okay Okay." He says, moving.

She gets her phone and goes back to Mike, laying on him as she pulls up the text.

"Shit." She mutters after reading it.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The restraining orders got lifted."

"...you're kidding me..."

"I wish I was."

"And even worse news...now Maryse has free will to come after you. Her and Ted split." She adds.

Mike makes a face.

"Yeah, exactly." She mumbles, sending a text to me before putting her phone aside.

My phone buzzes and I read her text back. After I read it, I put my phone aside and put it on silent just in case Ted, Wade or Cody decide to text or call me. I then snuggle back up to Alex. He smiles and holds me to him.

"Love you." He says quietly.

"Love you too." I reply.

As I lay there in his arms, I suddenly shiver. I then realized that he moved his hand across the exposed skin of my back because of my shirt.

"Youuuu..."

He smirks.

"Meee..."

"I think you're having a little too much fun with my outfit." I laugh.

"But I love it."

"Yeah, I know because it's something new to you."

"Yeah.."

Then his hand moves again, and makes a shiver go through me again.

"Quit." I laugh.

"But it's fun." He snickers.

"Maybe for you."

"Alright alright. I'll be nice." He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"But you know I honestly don't think that's gonna stop you...I know you."

"That you do. Just like I know you."

"Yeah, you know me a little too well." I laugh.

"It's only expected. You ARE going to be my wife." He chuckles.

"I know, speaking of which whenever we go back to California...I'm gonna need to get another fitting for the dress."

"Right." He nods a little, smiling at the thought of picturing me in the dress.

"You'll love it for sure."

"I know I will."

"It'll soon be a month until then..."

"Can't wait." He kisses me gently.

"You know that I can't wait either." I mumble against his lips.

"I know." He says, pulling back.

"Aww you pulled away. I wasn't done yet you know."

"Now who's the affectionate one?" He teases.

"Shut up...you were the one who started it."

He laughs and leans back down to push his lips against mine. My eyes fall shut and my arms wrap around him, and I make sure that he won't be pulling away from me anytime soon. He chuckles a little before giving the kiss his entire attention. He does manage to break the kiss after a while, starts kissing any exposed skin that he can reach, surprisingly staying away from my neck this time. I let out a mixed sigh and giggle, digging my fingers into his back. Eventually he makes his way back up to my lips, where he makes the kiss more intense than before. I match his intensity and the kiss goes on for a couple minutes until we part for air.

"Okay, so wasn't expecting you to go that crazy." I say, after being able to breathe.

"You started it." He mimicks me from before.

"Uh huh, sure I did."

"Love you." He chuckles.

"And as I always say back...I love you too."

He smiles and lays on his back with me curled against his side. Time flies on by, and before we all know it, it's time to head out to see the castle. We meet up by the elevators.

"Yay, we get to see pretty castles." Aly says happily, leaning back into Mike as we wait for the elevator to come up.

"I know, and from the picture I saw of this castle we're going to see...it's amazing."

"I bet."

"Let's see if I can find it again for you." I say, searching through my phone for the picture from earlier.

I do find it and show it to her.

"Oh wow."

"I can only imagine what the inside looks like."

"Definitely going to be amazing."

Then we hear the ding of the elevator, and the doors open. We walk inside and make our way down to the lobby. From there we go out to the car and make our way to the castle. We get there and park. All of us get out and look around in awe.

"Looks even more amazing up close."

"Yeah...for sure."

We make our way up to the castle, and walk inside.

"Whoa..."

"Wow."

Aly walks off in one direction and Mike follows her, while Alex and I go off in another

direction, so we all could explore. She walks around taking pictures.

"This is amazing."

"It is, but not as amazing as you are."

"Or you." She replies, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Right, or me." He smiles.

She laughs a little and kisses his cheek before moving away to take more pictures. After seeing the entire inside and taking pictures there, they moved to the outside to take pictures out there.

"I could wander around here all day, this is so beautiful."

"We can stay as long as you want, well until the show that is.

"I know. We'll probably have to sit down and rest at some point, I'm not exactly wearing the best shoes. Neither is Dolce for that matter."

"I think she's one step ahead of you..." He says, pointing over to the stairs.

"So she is." Aly laughs as she sees me sitting on the stairs.

"But yeah, we'll have to sit down at some point. Whenever you want to, just let me know." He adds.

"I'm good for a little bit longer." She says as she puts away her camera and reaches for his hand.

She laces her fingers with his, and start to walk around.

"Tired?" Alex asks as he sits behind me, sliding his arms around me.

"Just a bit, but just from walking around."

"The shoes?"

"Basically yeah."

"I figured." He chuckles.

"I'll be okay though, just need to sit here for a while."

"That's fine with me. We have nice scenery to look at anyway."

"We do. Don't see much of this anymore...what with the cities and everything."

"Yeah. Makes us appreciate this when we can though."

"Exactly." I agree, smiling.

He smiles and lays a kiss on the top of my head.

"Everything is just so nicer overseas."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Oooh look, butterfly...speaking of nicer things."

Alex laughs.

"I know I know, random comment."

"Don't ever change." Alex says, chuckling as he kisses my cheek.

"I won't...that goes for you too."

"I won't."

"Good."

I lean back against him and the two of us sit there and enjoy the quiet time together. Eventually Aly and Mike went to go sit somewhere as well for a while to rest. We all sat and enjoyed the silence, and the sounds of nature around us. We were so relaxed and whatnot, we completely lost track of time. She takes a glance at her phone.

"Oh jeez, we have to get going now."

"Lost track of the time..."

"Yeah." She nods as she stands up and stretches.

Alex and I have already gotten off the stairs, and made our way over to them. We all head back to the car, and back to the hotel where we fix ourselves up for the show. We grab our bags, and head out once again and to the arena. We get there and walk inside, going to our designated room.

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Yeah."

"That reminds me, I'm starting out the show tonight. I got to go get ready." Alex adds.

"Oh, against who?" I ask.

"Evan Bourne."

"Oh."

"Well that seems like an easy win." Aly adds.

"Hopefully." Alex replies.

"You'll do fine, just go get ready." I comment.

"Right." He leaves to do so.

"So, I bet you're excited. Almost a month until your wedding." Aly says to me.

"Yeah." I smile brightly.

"I can't wait."

"It's coming up faster than I thought." I add.

"Time flies when you're busy like we are." Mike comments.

"I've noticed that." I nod.

"That's for sure." Aly agrees.

I smile to myself, and sit there playing with my rings on my fingers. Aly unconciously does the same with her own rings and Mike notices, looking between us with an amused smile. After a while the door opens back up and in walks Alex. He closes the door behind him, and sits back down next to me. He slides an arm around me and I lean into him.

"Sparkly." Aly randomly says about the new vest that Alex now wears.

We all laugh.

"You all know I get distracted by the sparkly things...get used to it." She laughs.

"We know." Mike laughs.

After waiting there for a while, the stagehand knocks on the door for Alex. He gets up, and I get up with him.

"Good luck and kick some ass." She says.

"I'll try."

Then we head out. We go out after Evan had gone out and did the usual stuff, getting into the ring. I stayed outside the ring and once everything was set, the music faded and the match started. Alex basically had control over the whole match, but in the end Evan beat him. I help him out of the ring.

"Well you did your best. That's all that matters." I say.

"Yeah I know." He says, as we head backstage and back to the room.

I grab my bag as we enter the room, but then leave myself to go change for my match later so that I'd be ready ahead of time.

"She shouldn't be going by herself with the restraining orders being lifted." Aly remarks, getting up and going to catch up with me.

"Hey...where's the fire?" I ask, after she had rushed to catch up with me.

"Didn't think it was a good idea for you to be by yourself now that the orders got lifted."

"Ohh right..."

"Yeah..."

"Well the only one I have to worry about is Ted because the Smackdown Tour is in a totally different place. So no Cody or Wade."

"True, but still."

"With Maryse out of the picture, he can get away with anything..." She adds.

"Good point." I mutter.

Then we reach the locker room without any problems. We walk in so I can get changed. She sits and waits for me, fiddling with her rings as she usually does. Once I finish, we head back out the door to head back to the room. As we're walking, I end up bumping into someone. I don't look at their face, and all I see is a red shirt. I stop for a few seconds, knowing it's John and then walk around him not saying a word. Aly clenches her jaw and walks around his other side. We make it back to the room, and take our previous spots next to the guys on the couches. Neither one of us are saying a word and the guys look concerned.

"What happened?" Mike asks.

"Ran into somebody we didn't want to see." Aly says shortly.

"...yeah..." I add.

"Who?" Alex asks.

"Rather not talk about it..."

Aly nods in agreement. Not too long after that, the stagehand came back letting me know about my match which is up next. Alex and I get up again.

"We'll be back." I say.

"Have fun, kick ass." Aly replies.

"Oh I will, taking out the aggression I have from seeing you know who...on Eve."

She nods, looking somewhat amused. We head out of the room and down to the curtain.

Eve's music is playing right now because she went out first. After a while my music hit and I walked out with the title on my shoulder with Alex. After the posing on the small stage/ramp, we walked down it and I got into the ring, while he stayed outside. After my in-ring stuff, I hand the ref the title and he raises it up for everyone to see that the match is for the title. The bell rings and Eve gets distracted for a second by Alex, and as I went to go after her she went for a quick lock up. That never happened since I elbowed her in the face. Then I kept kicking her, keeping her down...that is until I picked her up by her hair. I then kick her in the gut and go to take my foot away, but she gets a hold of it. I'm basically hopping on one leg right now, begging for her to let go. She does let go, but clotheslines me afterwards. She picks me up and gets me in the corner where she repeatedly kicks me so I can't get up. The ref backs her up and Alex checks to make sure I was okay. I said I was fine, as I stood back up in the corner. Eve turned and ran for me, but I moved out of the way just in time.

I then went after her in the corner, repeatedly kicking and punching her until the ref had to pull me off. She comes back over to me as the ref is arguing with me, and I kick her again. I then grab her arm and twist it, slamming her to the mat. I pick her up slightly again, getting her in an arm lock submission move until she counters it. I counter right back and slam her face into the mat, and getting her in that submission move again. She struggles and manages to get out of it. She grabs me like she's going to head for the corner, but instead she slams my face into the mat like what I did to her. I'm laying there in the ring, trying to find the strength to get up. Eve goes against the ropes and does her little flip thing, which I block by putting my knees up so Eve hits her back against my knees. We both get up, but she gets up slowly. I walk over to her, get her on my shoulders and once again win the match using Alex's finisher. After the ref raises my hand in victory after giving me the title back, I walk over and push Eve out of the ring with my foot. Alex laughs as he climbs into the ring to celebrate with me. He hugs me and then kisses my cheek, before raising my hand in victory himself. I do a couple poses and what not before sliding out of the ring and going backstage.

Instead of heading back to change back into my clothes, I decide to get changed later so we walk back to the room to wait until it's time for Mike's match.

"Have a good time?" Mike asks as Alex and I sit down.

"Of course, I always do."

He laughs.

"But anyway, I'm gonna go get ready now...be ahead of the game so I don't have to worry about it later." He says, turning to look at Aly.

"Okay, are you wanting me to go with you?"

"You can if you want, up to you."

"Hmm...sure why not." She shrugs.

He gets up and grabs his bag, and she stands up as well. Then they walk towards the door and they both leave, heading down to the locker room. They're walking with an arm around each other's waists. She jumps slightly when she feels his hand slide into her back pocket.

"You are really into these pants aren't you." She says amusedly.

"Yes, yes I am." He grins.

"I can tell." She laughs.

"And you never told me about these why?"

"I have to keep some surprises don't i?"

"Well yeah..."

"Okay then."

Then they reach the locker room, and she stays outside leaning against the wall as she waits for him to get ready. She's leaning there, fiddling with her rings until he comes out.

"Ready to head back?"

She nods and they start to walk back, arms back around each other's waists. Just like when they walked down to the locker room, he had slid his hand into her back pocket. She looks at him and just laughs.

"What can I say...you're killing me." He comments.

"It's fun."

"I know you think it's fun."

She gives him a smile. Then they get back to the room, and sit right back on the couch. But before she could sit, Mike grabs her and sits her on his lap. She can't help but laugh.

"You're sitting here."

"Okay then."

"Hey, that's better than having someone playing with your fishnet sleeve." I laugh, putting

emphasis on 'someone'.

"What have I told you about that..." I add, looking at Alex.

"You know I'm going to do it anyway." He grins at me.

"He's not the only one who likes to do that..." Aly laughs, and Mike just smirks.

"Aha, so that's where he got it from."

"Yup."

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna take the sleeve off..." I threaten, and he stops immediately.

"Aw.." He sighs.

"I'll let you play with it when we're out in the ring again, during Mike's promo he always does." I reassure him.

"Okay." He agrees.

Aly just shakes her head amusedly, before snuggling into Mike. Alex pulls me close and we all just sit there in relative silence until the stagehand interrupts.

"Aww, I was comfortable." Aly says.

"Me too." I agree.

"Oh well, better get out there..."

"Yeah." She sighs as we all get up.

Like always we leave and head to the curtain to wait for Mike's music to play. Once it does we all walk out and do the usual routine, before going down the small ramp and then the path, getting into the ring. After the usual in-ring stuff, Alex walks over and grabs the mic from Justin to start talking. As usual Aly hops up to sot on the ring post.

"You know, I know you people probably already know this, but I've got to say it 'cause it feels so good. Wrestlemania 27 is over and the Miz is still the WWE Champion!"

We both clap. Then he started saying something else, but we couldn't really understand due to the amount of people talking in the arena.

"...and give the three of us in this ring right now some credit to what happened that night. That's right we deserve some credit because we believed in him." Alex says about Aly, me and him.

"Damn right." Aly agrees and I nod.

"We were the only people in the world, who believed in him. When you people were getting caught up in the Rock and John Cena, and 'you can't see me', and 'if you smell what the Rock is cooking'...we believed that he's the Miz and he's awesome."

We nod in agreement.

"So without further ado, I bring to you the most must see champion in WWE history. Ladies and gentlemen the Miz." Alex finishes, handing the mic over to Mike.

He stands there for a while, before walking around in a circle listening to everybody say what they want in the arena. To our surprise a lot of them were actually cheering for him.

"Wow, that's more than we usually hear." Aly says to me.

"But you know what...it's about time."

"Very true."

"Alex is right. They're the only people who have ever believed in me. You guys can boo, you can chant 'you suck', you can chant 'the Miz is awful', I don't care. 'Cause you've been doing it for six years, ever since I came to the WWE. In fact six years ago when I came to Belfast, you people said that I would be fired within 3 months."

"Then I became a Unified Tag Team Champion, what'd you say? You said that my partner was carrying me. Then I won the United States Championship, and then you people sat there and said that I never defended my title. Then I won Money In The Bank, you people said I would be the first to person to cash it in and lose. Then what happened? I cashed it in, and won the WWE Championship."

"All these people were soooo wrong about everything." I mutter to Aly.

"Yup. He's good at proving them all wrong."

"Now you call me a fluke champion? You say I cheat to win? Really? Really? Really? You people are all haters. Haters who are bored and insecure, who are more focused on my success than your own."

"Yup." Aly nods in agreement.

"So go ahead...tonight I hope you boo me, 'cause I thrive on your boos. And I want to dedicate this match to every little kid, every little man, woman, child, with the red John Cena t-shirt on. I'm dedicating this to all of you, 'cause this is going to be a match where I'm going to do exactly what I did at Wrestlemania 27, which is...beat John Cena."

"Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeeesoooome!" He ends, handing the mic back to Justin and we wait for John's music to play.

Alex stands by me, messing with the fishnet sleeve while I watch him in amusement. Mike leans against Aly and she drapes her arms over his shoulders and chest. As usual it doesn't take long before the music plays and he emerges from the curtain, and comes down to the ring. Mike moves and Aly slides off the corner. He pulls off his shirt and hands it to her before kissing her. She climbs out of the ring with Alex and myself. John does the usual routine in the ring, before the lights go back up and the bell rings for the match to start.

A while passes by and Mike has control, right now he has John in the corner and goes to throw him into the corner. John reverses, sending Mike into it instead and he bounces off. John kicks him in the gut making him keel over and then John grabs him and supplexes him backwards going for the pin afterwards. Mike kicks out though at one. John grabs him and brings him over to the adjacent corner from where Mike was and throws him into it. Again he's thrown into the opposite corner, and John goes running. Mike counters and elbows John in the face, making him stumble away. The ref was distracted with Mike, and Alex took the chance to get involved...jumping up onto the side of the apron and punching John in the head. He jumped back down before the ref turned around, and John fell to the apron. Mike goes over and starts to repeatedly stomp on him, before stopping due to the ref's counting. Once he backs away, he kicks him a few time and eventually gets him into the corner opposite of him.

Mike stands in that corner, waiting for John to get up. When he does, Mike runs and executes his corner clothesline move. A few more moments go by and Mike has John outside the ring, leaning against the ring post for support. That's when Mike kicks John in the head, while he was on the ring post. They fight outside the ring for a while, before Mike gets him back inside and starts kicking him repeatedly. He punches him one, before going against the ropes and coming back kicking John in the head. A few more moments pass, and Mike goes for the Rock's move again...the People's Elbow. But this time, he missed due to John rolling out of the way at the last second. Mike gets right back up though, just as John was. He goes to hit him, but misses and now John is fired up with the shoulder blocks and then the five knuckle shuffle.

John gets Mike up on his shoulders for the AA, but Mike gets down just in time, which is followed by a kick to the head. At one point Mike went for the pin, but John kicked out and Mike couldn't believe what happened. More time had passed and both Mike and John were laying on the apron. That's when Alex crawled in with the breifcase and started hitting John across the back with it. The ref signaled for the bell to ring, and John won via DQ. Alex started celebrating with Mike, that is until Truth hit the ring going after Mike. This gave John the chance to get up and he got Alex on his shoulders for the AA.

"Oh no he's not..." I mumble, sliding into the ring and helping Alex get down.

John's startled but Alex recovers and ushers me out of the ring.

"Thanks love." He says to me quietly.

"I had to do it, I wasn't going to stand seeing you go through that again." I say back quietly.

He just nods and kisses me quickly. By this time, Truth let up on Mike and Aly was able to grab the title and then help pull him out of the ring.

"You okay?" She asks, letting him lean on her as he recovers.

"I'll be okay..."

"Good. Come on, let's go and get you changed. I'll give you a massage when we get to the hotel."

"I like that idea."

"Of course you do." She giggles lightly.

Then we all make our way back to the curtain, and head backstage. Mike and Alex go to their locker room to get changed, while Aly comes with me so I'm not walking alone to the diva's locker room to get changed myself.

"What a night." She says stretching.

"Oh yeah." I agree, nodding.

"Nice move interrupting that AA by the way."

"Thanks. Like I told Alex, I had to. I'm tired of John's crap with giving him the AA all the time. I

wasn't going to stand seeing it done again."

"I can't blame you."

"I'm gonna stop it every time it's going to happen. He's out of control and it needs to stop."

"I agree." She nods.

Then we get to the locker room and walk inside. I get changed, putting all my ring gear into my bag after getting my regular clothes on.

"Alex likes this shirt a little too much." I laugh.

"Probably as much as Mike likes my pants. He keeps putting his hand in my back pockets."

"He would."

Aly laughs and agrees. Once I'm all set, I grab my bag and we walk out of the locker room to Mike and Alex waiting for us. They both put their arms around us as we walk out to the car. We put our things in the trunk, before we pile into the car and head off back to the hotel


	170. Raw: London, England

We've traveled to London for the show tonight, and after we all had gotten ready, we head went out to the car. We made our way to the arena and because I have a match tonight, I head down to the locker room to change. Mike and Alex also go change because they're coming out a little earlier in the show, and Alex also has a match against Sin Cara. As usual, you come with me and when I'm all set, we head to the room to wait for the show to start. We get to the room and sit on the couches. The guys walk in not too long after, and join us on the couches, sitting next to us. As usual they put an arm around us and we lean back into them.

"You know, I'm liking the new shirt you wear now." Aly says, looking up at Mike.

"But I still think the nametag one is my favorite." She adds.

"Yeah, well we all have to come up with new shirts once in a while..."

"True."

"But still, that'll always be my favorite." She adds.

"Good to know." He chuckles.

Then the show starts with the usual intro video with the show's theme, and we see the ring on the tv screen. Cole welcomes everyone to the show, before the music fades and Truth's music hits.

"Ughh..."

Aly rolls her eyes.

"Great."

He does his usual routine of singing as he gets down to the ring, and then he gets into the ring and does his 'what's up' thing he always does with naming the place we're in.

"Hey I'm gonna tell ya'll what's up. Can I have a little bit of time and get something out right quick? I'm gonna preach the gospel right now. I am very very happy."

"Well whoop-de-doo for you."

"Here's some news for you; we don't care."

"You know why I'm happy? I've been down a long road ya'll. I've been down a road of trials, tribulations, demons, I had problems ya'll."

"No really?" I say sarcastically.

"But the problem I got now is, I am in line to become to become the WWE Champion."

"Never gonna happen."

"Nope."

"Hey now that makes me feel good...I'm happy, I've accomplished a lot. I'm not perfect, but I am the truth. I don't care if it's the Miz, if it's John Cena...I'm walking out that triple threat match the WWE Champion, like it or not."

"Keep dreaming."

"Psh, somebody's delusional."

"And you know what? For you the WWE Universe...you know what I'm gonna do? You know

what I'm gonna do? I'm fighting everybody. Look, I'm gonna be the most fighting champion in the history of champions. I'm taking on anybody, anywhere, anytime, anyhow...I don't care, I just wanna fight. I'm gonna show you what champions do, and that my friend is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!"

"Whatever."

Morrison's music then hits and he walks out and down to the ring with an amused look on his face. He grabs the mic sitting on the stairs and gets into the ring and as his music fades, he and Truth talk over each other at first.

"Congratulations man, I'm happy for you. I'm not as happy as I would be if it was me at Extreme Rules but I'm happy for you."

"Oh great." Aly scowls, rolling her eyes.

"It's cool, last week was a good week for you...you know. Um...you didn't mention though that you got to hang out with Lady Luck...if you know what I mean."

"Lady who...I'm married...I don't hang out with no ladies...what're you talking about? Lady Luck?"

"I'm just saying a lot of things went your way. You know, if Nexus hadn't have beat up Randy Orton, Miz and Riley hadn't have jumped you and Cena during your match..."

"Ugh I am so not in the modd to listen to this."

"You know what? It doesn't matter, I had to fight three people man."

"You were lucky to get through those three people considering the shape you're in."

"Hey wait a minute, wait a minute. Hey hey hey hey. I'm in good shape, I'm in the best shape of my life." Truth says, starting to dance around.

"You know what? Now that you mention that, we got some footage of you in the best shape of your life from last week that you might want to check out."

"What footage?"

The screen changes to footage from last week from the Gauntlet match. Truth was leaning in the corner and a water was thrown to the ref, who gave it to Truth to drink while John came out.

"So what? Big deal, he took a break for water. Is that a crime?"

"Ooh big whoop."

"Okay okay okay, I'll admit...fighting three people, anybody would've wanted some water..."

"It's alright bro, yeah. That's a first though man. Hehe, if that's the best shape of your life, I'd

hate to see you in your worst. But..."

"Yo..."

"...no wait. You are though...you are in really good shape for a smoker."

"This is retarded." Aly sighs.

"Yeah well what can you do..."

"I could go for a walk and totally ignore them." She points out, laughing a little.

"Well you could, but remember you got the tv screens all around the backstage area."

"True but that doesn't mean I have to look at them."

"True, well the decision is up to you."

She pauses thoughtfully for a minute.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"I'll come with you." Mike says.

"Okay." She agrees as she gets up.

"Have fun." I laugh.

"We will." Mike answers, a half smirk on his lips.

Then they head out and disappear, closing the door behind them. Alex slides me over onto his lap and buries his face in my neck.

"Mine."

"Don't get any ideas..." I laugh.

I feel him grin against my skin.

"Alex...no being SharkBoy." I warn.

"I have a match tonight..." I add.

"Darn." He mumbles.

"If you can control yourself, maybe I'll let you later."

He smiles, but doesn't move.

"No being a sneak either..."

He laughs and places a kiss on my neck before bringing his head up to rest on my shoulder. Then I sense that he's going to start playing with the fishnet sleeve again, and I stop him.

"Heyyyy...don't even think about it."

"Awww."

"Don't you think you've played with it enough all last week?"

"But it's fun..."

"Of course you would think that."

"Yes I would, and I do."

"I guess I made a good decision in new ring gear then."

"Yes you did." Alex agrees.

"Just like you did with the new and improved sparkly, leather vest." I smile.

He chuckles.

"Although I think Aly likes it more than I do..."

"That's because she likes anything sparkly."

"Yeah I know...I mean she freaked months back when you wore the jeans with the sparkles on the back pockets."

"Yeah." He laughs.

"Love you." I say, after kissing him quickly.

"Love you too."

In the meantime, Aly's walking around backstage hand in hand with Mike. She can feel him looking at her.

"These ones don't have pockets for you to stick your hands in, just so you know." She says without looking.

"Awww."

"You know you still like them."

"Of course I do...you're still trying to kill me."

She laughs.

"Well you have your ways of trying to kill me too you know." She adds.

"Jeans." He says, smirking.

"Yup..."

"...which you haven't worn lately...I miss the jeans." She adds.

"I miss the shirt and vest combos too. Not that you look bad in suits because you don't but I

miss that stuff." She continues.

"Awww. Well maybe I'll make an exception and wear that again sometime." He smiles.

"That would be great."

"Anything for you."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Love you."

"And I love you."

She lays hear head against his arm, smiling contentedly. During their walk around backstage, they barely pay attention to the tv screens. But they pay attention enough to hear that Morrison and Truth are going to have a match to see who will continue onto Extreme Rules against Mike and John. In the end of the match it indeed was Morrison who won.

"You're kidding me..." Mike trails off.

"Great." Aly sighs.

"And not only is it a triple threat match...I was told yesterday that it's also going to be a steel cage match. Just perfect..." Mike grumbles.

"A steel cage? You're kidding."

"I wish I was..."

She holds his arm tighter, frowning and biting her lip.

"You know what this means? I don't have to be pinned to lose. I could be climbing out and either Morrison or John could be pinning the other. I could be pinning one of them, and the other could be climbing out..."

"That's just great..." She says sarcastically.

"You know I'll be demanding that GM to make things right later on tonight."

"I don't think it'll work but I guess it's worth a try."

After walking around a little more, they both decide to head back to the room since the whole thing with Truth and Morrison was over. Mike taps on the door and I answer before they step back into the room.

"Have a nice walk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm assuming you saw what happened?"

"Yup."

"I am beyond aggravated right now..." Mike adds.

"I figured." I say.

"But you don't know what's been added to that Extreme Rules match..." Aly trails off.

I look at her curious.

"It's a steel cage match."

"No way...what's up with that?"

She shrugs.

"Effing creative..." I mumble to myself.

"I agree." Aly says, sighing.

As we're watching the commercials, we see one very interesting one with dramatic music. We see John's face on the screen with a look of shock on his face, and then Mike's face with the same look. Then we see superstars and divas' picture being scrolled through quickly.

"You're kidding me...the draft is next week?"

"Oh shit."

"I heard that wasn't supposed to be till June...what the heck..."

"I hope they don't split us up."

"They better not...'cause then if that happens...we'll be on Smackdown and most of our stalkers are there."

Aly nods biting her lip. Then we get back to the show and they play the replay of what

happened with Truth and Morrison.

"Yup, definite heel turn."

"Yeah."

After Jerry and Jr talk, Evan's music fades in and the camera goes to the ring to reveal him.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh god..."

"...joy..."

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you, my business associate...the new and improved Dolph Ziggler!"

"Business associate? New and improved?"

His music hits and he walks out...but he looks completely different. Darker and shorter hair.

"What the hell..."

"Ooookay..."

The match didn't go well for Evan...he lost. Then they replay the footage moments later of what went wrong. Evan went for Airbourne, he missed it and got hit with a Zig Zag from behind.

"Booo."

"Poor Evan."

They of course leave and head up the ramp, the screen changes to the WWE Allstars game,

and then it changes to Michael Cole and it says he's going to be knighted by the queen.

"Really?"

"He is getting out of hand." Aly just shakes her head.

"I don't think getting out of hand even describes it."

"True."

During the commercial break, the stagehand came and told Alex that he should be heading out to be ready for his match against Sin Cara. Alex and I both get up, stretching.

"You know I think we're gonna come too...I got some things to address..." Mike says, getting up.

"I was waiting for that." Aly says wryly as she gets up.

We head out the door, and down to the curtain where we wait through the commercials and everything else until Mike's music hits and we walk out. Mike wastes no time going down the ramp and getting into the ring, with us following. Aly just hops up on the corner post, knoing he's going to take a little while. Alex grabs a mic and he hands it to him to talk.

"For the past seven days, I've been preparing physically and mentally for a triple threat match at Extreme Rules against R-Truth and John Cena. But now...earlier tonight, R-Truth...which this should come as a shock...made a rash, irresponsible, illogical, ultimately disrespectful decision. What R-Truth doesn't realize, is that his actions affect me more than anybody else!"

"Now instead of facing John Cena and a hip hop refugee, I have to face John Cena and John Morrison! On top of that, I have to do it in a steel cage. Where you can win by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage. Which means I could be climbing the cage, and John Cena could be pinning John Morrison. Or I could be pinning John Cena, and John Morrison escapes the cage. All of that means that I don't have to be defeated to lose my WWE Championship!"

"And I refuse...I will not leave this ring until the Raw general manager makes this right! Alex, get me a chair!"

Mike looks up at the ceiling while Alex climbs out and grabs a chair, sliding back in and setting it up in the middle of the ring where Mike is. He brushes it off and stands back, as Mike goes to sit.

"I've got all day..." Mike says, sitting down.

Aly and I exchange looks, remember the last time something like this happened. Alex stands off to the side, pretending to look at his watch and check the time, before folding his arms across his chest. Then he walks over and stands next to Mike sitting in the chair, checking on him or something before continuing to stand there.

"But it doesn't matter what the conspiracy...whether it's John Cena, R-Truth, John Morrison, The Raw general manager, or each and every one of you people. Let it be known that at Extreme Rules, at the end of the match I will still be WWE Champion!"

We clap a little at this.

"Because I'm the Miz...and I'm..." He goes to continue, but is cut off by the lights going out and Sin Cara's music playing.

We both sigh. Aly climbs down from the ring post. We all get out of the ring, and then Mike and Alex start arguing with each other, even when Sin Cara gets into the ring.

"This isn't good." Aly sighs.

Mike and Alex get back into the ring, once the music faded and the lights came back on. They starting talking to each other normally and strategizing and whatnot, until John's music hit and he comes out.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me."

Aly's jaw tenses and she clenches her hands into fists at her side. As soon as John went running full speed down the ramp and sliding into the ring, Mike and Alex slide back out and they're basically pissed off right now. John's music is cut short, but the GM ding.

"Flipping great." She growls.

"Now it happens?" Alex yells.

"Can I have your attention please? I've just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager on my iPad. And I quote. Ladies and gentlemen, there will now be a tag team match. Alex Riley and the Miz team up to face Sin Cara and John Cena." Cole starts to read and Mike starts flipping out.

Aly covers her face and I throw my hands up in frustration.

"And that match starts...now."

"...nothing about the cage match! Do you get it...do you get it? Huh? It's all against me! Shut up! That's all I get from you!" Mike starts yelling.

Aly grabs his arm.

"Save your anger for the match." She says in his ear.

He hands her the title to hold, while he and Alex both take off the shirts and get into the ring...Mike staying outside the ropes and letting Alex go first. It starts off with Alex and John, where after the bell rang John basically dominated the match. John threw him against the corner which made him stumble forward, making John bounce off the ropes and slam his face into the mat. This made Alex roll out and onto the floor by Aly and myself. I immediately go over to him, making sure he's alright and I turn around and tell the John to stay back or else in a threatening tone. Alex starts flipping out and yelling, trying to get at John.

"Okay Alex calm down...you'll get him later."

He of course doesn't listen to me, and that's when I attach my lips to his, kissing him to calm him down like the last time he got too angry. I pull away after a while and lean my forehead against his.

"Calm down okay?" I say softly.

He just nods and gets back into the ring, tagging in Mike as we go to a commercial break. When we came back John was still in the ring with Mike, and he wwas getting up from getting knocked down. Mike went for a clothesline, but John ducked and threw Mike into the nearest corner. Then he gave him an Irish Whip into the opposite corner. When Mike bounced back, John supplexed him. Then he gets Mike on his shoulders going for the AA, but Mike got down and counters by basically planting him. John rolls over by Alex, and Mike gets up walking over, and then repeatedly stomping on John's chest. Mike backs up as the ref starts talking to him and this causes the distraction for Alex to jump down and hit John in the head, and quickly getting back to his spot outside the ropes.

Mike walks back over and picks John up, supplexing him now. He goes for the pin, but John kicks out of course. Mike picks John up again with an arm around his neck, going over to Alex and tagging him in. Alex gets in and just keeps throwing the punches as Mike climbs out to stand outside the ropes again. Then Alex backs up and goes back, picking John up to his feet and then punching him in the head, which makes him stumble away into the adjacent corner. Alex sets him up and backs up, running forward and clotheslining John in the corner, which makes him fall to the mat. Alex goes back and tags in Mike as John is crawling around on the apron. Mike gets in and Alex gets out. Mike leans against the ropes, going forward and kicking John square in the head. He then hops around as John sits back up slowly and Mike goes against the ropes again, kicking John in the head a 2nd time. He hops around again before going after John in the corner. He turns his attention to Sin Cara before turning back around and running towards John, executing his running corner clothesline move. He sits on the ropes for a second and tags in Alex, before climbing out again.

Alex goes in and immediately goes for the cover, but no good since John kicked out. They both get up, and Alex gets into a position to hit John. But of course John gets that sudden burst of energy and ducks. John counters and picks Alex up, dropping him to the mat. John and Alex both start crawling their way to Sin Cara and Mike. But John tags in Sin Cara a second after Alex tags in Mike. Let's just say that Sin Cara gets complete control over the match, until when he tried to jump on the ropes and Alex grabbed his feet and made him hit the side of the ring face first. Mike recovers and rolls out of the ring, picking up Sin Cara and then ramming his back into the side of the ring. He picks him up again and rolls him into the ring, repeatedly kicking him in the back, and then moments later kicking him in the face. He lifts his up on his shoulders, but Sin Cara counters and goes for a rollup pin. Mike quickly kicks out though, thank god. When he gets back up, Sin Cara is met by another boot to the face from Mike. Mike goes for the pin, but now Sin Cara still kicks out.

Mike picks up Sin Cara and drags him over to the corner, tagging in Alex. They then double

team him and they both supplex him. Mike rolls out as Alex gets up and goes after Sin Cara. He throws him into the corner, which he bounces off and then knocks him down to the mat with his arm. Alex goes for the pin, but Sin Cara still kicks out. Alex gets Sin Cara to the corner and tags in Mike yet again. Alex climbs out and Mike grabs Cara and slams him into the adjacent corner. He then repeatedly hits him and this sets him up for that running corner clothesline move of his. But this time it doesn't work, as Cara moves out of the way and Mike bounces off the ropes and backwards. Mike and Cara both start reaching to tag in John and Alex. Of course they both get there, and it's back to John and Alex again. This was turning out bad since John was fired up and did the shoulder blocks and the five knuckle shuffle. But before that, he went over and knocked Mike off the side of the ring. John then got Alex on his shoulders for the AA, and this sent me over the edge again. I didn't care about the DQ he and Mike would get, I just don't want this done to him anymore. So I slide in and help Alex get off John's shoulders. I make sure Alex is safe, before turning back to John. The bell rang for the DQ, but as soon as John turned to look at me, I slapped him across the face.

Aly pushes Alex back towards Mike and comes up behind me, pulling me and nudging me towards Alex. She walks up to John and stares at him for a minute silently, before punching him solidly. He stumbles backwards and she lowers her hand. Then she turns and slides out of the ring. She grabs the title and we all make our way back to the ramp, and then up it heading backstage.

"Like I really need all this, since my match is up next after the commercial."

Alex sighs and hugs me to him. Aly hands Mike his title without saying anything.

"We'll stay here because of my match...you two go back to the room...try to calm down." I say.

Mike nods and pulls her off in the direction of the locker room so that he can change first.

"You know what? For now on, I don't care if I cause a DQ...you're never getting the AA again." I say to Alex as we wait.

"I wouldn't say never, but I appreciate the help. Just promise me this, if the situation looks dangerous for you that you won't do it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise...you have my word."

"Good, thank you."

"I wouldn't do anything that risks my safety unless necessary, like extreme matches or something."

"Right."

Then we see that the commercial break is over, and we wait for my music to be played.

"Watch the Bellas for me...I don't want them cheating."

"I will." Alex promises.

My music hits, and we walk out...with me doing the usual stuff. We wait in the ring, as the Bella come out, Nikki with a mic in her hand. She starts talking when she and Brie walk down the ramp.

"Well Carly, you may have managed to keep that precious title of yours since Wrestlemania. But you see the thing is...I'm going to be taking it away from you."

"Oh that's it..." I say to myself, walking over to get a mic myself.

"Well look who's talking...the cheater twins. And yeah I may have had this since Wrestlemania, but at least I earned it! Unlike a certain someone...but here's the thing...you may not even get a title shot because you may be drafted to Smackdown next week. And trust me, we ALL want to see that happen."

"Let's just see how tough you are after I beat you tonight."

I drop the mic to the mat and kick it out of the ring as the Bellas get to the end of the ramp and next to the ring as their music plays again. Nikki got into the ring and I was beyond pissed off at this point. I immediately started going after her, and had control the entire match. After one of my moves were countered, Nikki had control over the match. I switched the control back over to me when I jumped up and kicked her in the jaw, then rolled her up into a pin for the win. Alex claps and slides in to celebrate with me.

"Well enough of this. Let's get to the uh, let's get to the main portion of tonight." Cole says, interrupting the celebration, and I look over to see him coming out of his box.

"Are you kidding me...again!"

Alex goes to grab me, but I evade his hands. I slide out of the ring and storm over to Cole, knocking the mic out of his hand while he was talking. I glare at him, before forming a fist with my right hand, and then having that make contact with his chin. Alex can't help but laugh as he gets out of the ring, holding my title. He walks over and leans down to Cole.

"Don't interrupt her again." He says calmly with a dangerous undertone.

Cole stumbles to his feet, as Alex and I walk away and back up the ramp and backstage.

"He never freaking learns...no matter how hard you hit him."

"Apparently."

"After I change, I wanna go back to the hotel...I'm just so on edge right now."

"I know." He kisses the top of my head.

We get to the locker room, and I go in to change while he waits outside. It doesn't take me that long, and I come out with my bag in hand. Then we go down to the other locker room where Alex changes. He comes out and the two of us walk to the room. I knock, and I hear Aly answer. I open the door and we walk in, with me still a bit on edge and trying so hard to punch anything. Aly gets up from Mike's lap, fixing her shirt and her hair. Mike is smirking a little.

"Okay, let's go."

I silently nod, then Mike gets up and we all head out to the car to head back to the hotel. We get to the hotel and go up to our rooms. I sigh in frustration and anger as Alex and I walk into our room, and I just drop my bag on the floor.

"Night from hell..." I say in my mind.

Alex drops his and pulls me into his arms.

"Calm down, we're away from them now." He says soothingly, kissing my forehead.

"...I would, but it's hard to right now..."

"Need me to take your mind off of it?"

"Well that does seem to work doesn't it?"

He chuckles.

"So it does." He agrees and helps me take off my jacket and my shoes before picking me up and depositing me on the bed.

"I could've walked you know." I laugh.

"Shush." Alex tells me as he climbs up and hovers over me.

I giggle quietly to myself, as I look up into his eyes. Then he leans down and seals his lips with mine. I return the kiss and grasp his shoulders lightly, before dragging my hands down his chest. I start to grip his shirt, before breaking the kiss for a brief moment.

"I think this shirt needs to come off."

He raises his eyebrows and smirks, pulling back enough to take his shirt off. Alex tosses the shirt off the bed and lays back down over me.

"Better?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

"Good." He says, before kissing me again.

My hands rest on his arms, before I move them to around his neck, and unconsciously end up gripping some of his hair. He chuckles a little and then deepens the kiss, leaning on his forearms so that he's closer to me. He pulls away from my lips and starts trailing down to my neck, and I just let him this time...not like earlier tonight. At first he just leaves kisses up and down my neck, but then starts to nip a little before surprising me as he zeroes in on that sensitive spot. I instantly cover my mouth with one hand, sensing that because of the little surprise I may end up being louder than I usually am. So now I won't have to worry. Alex smirks against my skin and makes his way back up to my lips. He kisses me for a few more moments, before pulling away, but keeping his forehead against mine.

"I love you beautiful." Alex says quietly.

"I love you too." I smile, finally opening my eyes back up.

"We should get changed now."

"...yeah, we should."

Alex gets up and so do I. Each of us get changed and climb back into bed. I shift onto my side and face him, draping an arm over him and snuggling into his side.

"Night love." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Night." I smile.

The two of us drift off to sleep. Mike and Aly get into their room and she pulls off her jacket, tossing it on thechair before undoing the small belt she has on. After she pulls that off, she reaches down to undo her shoes. Mike waits until after she got her shoes off, before walking over and picking her up and heading towards the bed.

"Eep." She yelps as he picks her up.

He chuckles, before placing her on the bed. She scooches up farther and then looks at him with a tiny smirk. He gives a smirk back, before climbing ontot he bed and making sure to have his face as close to her as he can get it, to drive her crazy.

"Hi." She laughs.

"Hi..." He smiles.

"You've been waiting all night for this, haven't you."

"It's that obvious isn't it?" He laughs.

"Yes." She laughs too.

"Then I don't have to answer that..."

"No, not really." She giggles.

"Thought so..." He says, before starting to kiss her.

Her giggles fade and she holds the back of his neck with one hand, the other gripping his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her closer to him before shifting so that he's sitting on the bed and he pulls her onto his lap. She gets as close as possible, holding his neck with both hands now. His grip on her gets tighter, as he starts to deepen the kiss. She pushes her weight forward which causes him to end up laying on his back. He chuckles and then tries to move, but she doesn't let him. He mumbles a protest but she drags her nails down his neck, which cuts off his protest. Then he lets out a growl, and proceeds to intensify the kiss. She slides her hands down and grips his shirt in her hands. He pulls away, and starts to slowly move down to her neck. One of his hands reaches up and pulls her hair out of the way. She tilts her head and lets go of his shirt in favor of sliding her hands under it. He goes down to her shoulder, before trailing his lips back up and stays on her neck. She bites her lip while moving her hands beneath his shirt and growling quietly in frustration as his shirt restricts her movement.

"You know, I can take the shirt off if it's better for you." He mumbles against her skin.

"Yes."

"On one condition though..."

"What?"

"Yours has to go too."

"Done." She says almost immediately.

She sits up and pulls off her shirt, shaking out her hair before tossing the shirt aside. She tugs the bottom of her tank top back down and then looks at Mike.

"You're gonna have to move if I'm to take off my shirt now."

She scooches back on his lap enough to let him sit up. He then takes his shirt off and tosses it aside as well, before putting his lips back to her neck. She bites her lip and rests her head against his shoulder. He takes his time, and starts to slowly make his way to the sensitive spot. She presses her lips to his shoulder as he fingers dig into his skin. He stops right above the sensitive spot, not exactly touching it yet, all she feels is his breath on it. She can't help but shiver. Before she knows it, he suddenly attaches his lips to that spot. Not expecting it, the feeling of his mouth on the spot results in a louder than usual moan against his shoulder combined with her fingers pressing even harder into his skin. He smirks and continues there for a while, before moving back to her lips, and she picks her head back up off his shoulder as he makes his way back.

He captures he lips with his and they slow the kiss down, drawing it out for a few minutes before releasing each other but not moving far.

"Maybe I should wear leather more often if that's going to be the response I get." She giggls softly.

"Maybe you should..."

"We'll see." She kisses his lips quickly before sliding off his lap.

She slides off the bed and goes over to her things to find clothes to change into for bed. Mike does the same and soon the both of them are back in bed, cuddling.

"I love you Michael Gregory Mizanin." She remarks, laying a kiss on his chest.

He smiles, before kissing her head.

"And I love you...forever."

"I will always love you Alyssa Rose Mizanin." He adds.

She smiles and squeezes him gently.

"Night."


	171. Interview & Photoshoot

The next morning I wake up, but I'm too lazy to move. Since Aly and I both have interviews to go to today and photoshoots, we had to be up a bit early. So as I'm laying on my stomach with the side of my head laying on the pillow, through barely open eyes I reach around on the side table for my phone to check the time. I feel it finally, and grab it off the table. I blink my eyes a few times to be able to see better and I turn on my phone. After waiting for it to turn on and the home screen to come up, I look at the time and it's a bit after 8. I place my phone back down on the table, before slowly getting out of bed and going over to my things to pick out clothes. After finding some, I go into the bathroom to change.

I change into a one shoulder, red keyhold top and a leather skirt. Jewelry I chose was a red Oceanic Light Siam Pendant, Diamond cut black bangles, my engagement and promise rings, and Red Drop Earrings. I move onto my makeup and nails, which was going with the red theme. Red magic dust eyeshadow, Lip Candy Gloss and dark red nail polish. I did my hair first, which was basically straight besides the ends that I had curled.

I come out and Alex is stirring, moving around a little as he wakes up.

"Rise and shine." I say, as I sit down to put my shoes on.

Alex mumbles incoherently.

"If you're going to my interviews and photo shoots, you better get moving." I tell him.

"...photo shoots...?" He mumbles.

"Yes photo shoots."

"Now get up, you don't want me to be late do you?" I add.

He shakes his head and stumbles out of bed, going to get his clothes. Since he's half asleep still, he stumbles to the bathroom to get changed too. After a few minutes Alex comes out fully dressed and looking more awake than he did before.

"Morning sleepyhead." I laugh.

"Morning." He says after yawning.

"You know, you're so lucky the marks you left on me from last night were coverable when I was getting ready."

He snickers, grinning.

"If they weren't...well then I wouldn't be letting you do that for a while."

He stops and the grin slides off his lips.

"I'm only teasing...you know I can't say 'no' to you...on occasion." I laugh, turning to look at him.

He sighs a little in relief.

"Plus, you know I can't resist it." I add, getting up and walking over to grab my phone to

check through my messages and whatnot.

He smirks slightly.

"Right."

When I turn back around, I see that he's still standing where he is, and still has that smirk on his face.

"...what?"

He walks over and takes my face in his hands, pulling me into a kiss. I do seem a bit surprised at first, and then respond with kissing back. I pull away a few moments after.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?"

"Because I can."

"Well duh, of course you can..."

He chuckles and gives me a quick short kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"How much time do we have before you have to be there?"

"About an hour until the interviews, and after those are done, I have to head right to the photo shoots."

"Alright, shall we go get some breakfast then?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Wanna invite Mike and Aly? I mean because she and I are going to the interviews and photo shoots together. We can all eat, and then head out."

"Up to you."

"Eh, they're probably still sleeping. I'll just leave her a message on our way out, and they can meet us there if they want."

"Works for me."

We grab whatever we need, and then head out for breakfast. We walk since there's a place right down the street, and as we're walking I leave Aly the message. She faintly hears the sound of something beeping but ignores it in favor of snuggling closer to Mike. Mike could hear the beeping too since he was half awake.

"...stop...the beeping..."

"It'll stop in a second just let it go." She mumbles.

Like she said, it stopped eventually.

"Peace and quiet."

"Mmm..."

"So...what're we doing today?" He asks.

"Interviews and photo shoots."

"Photo shoots huh?" I do like those."

"I know you do." She laughs quietly.

"We'll see what they have me wear this time..." She adds.

"I know you'll look amazing in whatever it is." He smiles.

"Charmer." She teases lightly.

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course. Very much." She lays a kiss on his chest.

He smiles, and then kisses the top of her head.

"So how long until we leave for everything?"

"A little less than an hour."

"So I suppose we should get up now right?"

"...yeah..."

"I know you don't want to, but we can't have you being late."

"I know." She sighs and starts to roll away.

"Ah, one thing first." He says, pulling her back to him and then starts to kiss her.

She kisses back after the momentary surprise wears off. He pulls away after a few minutes and she slowly opens her eyes.

"...I'm awake now." She says, blinking.

"Good." He chuckles.

She shakes her head a little and rolls away, sliding off the bed to get her clothes. He slides out of bed himself and goes over to his things for clothes as well. They both get dressed and do their usual stuff in the bathroom. She gets done with that and sits on the bed to put her shoes on. After she gets her shoes on, she goes over and gets her phone to see why it was beeping. She sees that I had left a message telling her about breakfast.

"Alex and Dolce went to breakfast." She tells Mike as she feels him behind her.

"...and?"

"That's basically it."

"Ah, well wanna go join them anyway? I mean that wastes the time before your interviews."

"Sure why not." She shrugs.

They grab what they need, before heading out to join us. They go to the place where Alex and I are, and find us.

"Hey." They greet us.

"Hey." We greet back, as they sit down.

The waiter comes over and takes Mike and Aly's orders.

"It's gonna be a long day."

"Oh yeah, for sure."

"But hey, it comes with the territory."

"Yup, we knew that when we got into this."

"Yup."

"The photo shoots should be fun at least."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I wonder what crazy things we're gonna be wearing this time...I still can't forget the one with

the furry boots." I laugh.

"Haha I know. That was fun though."

"Yes it was. You were fascinated with the fur and how it moved around whenever you walked

or whatever."

Mike and Alex snicker and she swats them.

"Shush you two."

Then moments later the food that they had ordered was brought over, along with what Alex

and I had ordered. We all eat and talk, wasting time until we have to go. We head back to the

hotel, and back up to our room to get whatever else we needed. Mike of course grabs the

title, and I grab mine as well. We all meet down by the car, then head off to the first interview

for the day.

"Should be interesting." Aly says as we walk into the place.

"I know right? Got to expect the personal questions...the same ones that everyone tends to

be asking us lately."

"Yup."

We walk in, and then we're led down the hall and led into the studio. We sit in the chairs on the small stage, and wait for them to move onto us for the next part in the show. It doesn't take long and soon it's our turn.

"We are now joined by two lovely ladies of the WWE. Diva's Champion Carly, and former champion Sadie. It's great to have you here with us this morning."

"And it's great to be here."

"Thank you for having us."

"Now, it's been a few weeks since Wrestemania. Tell us, how was that for you?"

"Just an amazing experience, it was unbelievable."

"It was. We've been watching it on tv for years, but to actually be a part of it was amazing."

"To be able to compete at Wrestlemania...wow. It was huge to have years of work, at least on my part, finally pay off and to show that on the biggest stage of the WWE, very much a dream come true."

"And for me, I agree with her about what it felt like to compete at Wrestlemania. But added onto that feeling was when I had competed and won the title here...on the biggest stage of the WWE." I add.

"Congratulations on the title win. How big was it to get the win over the previous champion Eve?"

"It was huge. I mean she's been in the business for what...a couple years or so? I haven't been around as long as she has. So it was pretty big to get that win over her."

"Kind of similar to when I got the title from LayCool even though I'd only been around the WWE for about a month at the time." Aly adds.

"And I have to come out and say this...we are definitely making a change in the Women's Division." I add.

"We want to get the respect back for the women. Its gotten to where a lot of people are changing the channel and not watching the Divas and we want to change that and show that we can be hardcore too."

"Example number one...my match last night. The number one person who doesn't have that

respect for anyone on the diva roster...is Michael Cole."

"He'll learn if we have anything to do with it. He's messed with the wrong Divas. We aren't the next generation of DX for any plain reason and I'll leave it at that."

"Sounds like he's in for a world of trouble. But sticking with talking about the WWE. The draft is next Monday, any thoughts on that?"

"Um...not in particular other than its going to shake things up for sure. We're hoping to stay where we are but anything can happen."

"Right, I mean it is the WWE. Surprises happen, some are good...some are bad."

"Just have to wait until it happens and go from there."

"Of course. Now, it's something I have to talk about with you...personal lives."

"Oh boy." Aly laughs.

"You're...engaged right?"

"Yes." I reply.

"The wedding is actually in almost a month." I add.

"Everybody involved is excited, though none are more excited than Carly and Alex of course." Aly interjects.

"Well it's our wedding...of course we'd be the most excited." I laugh.

"Just saying."

"Everything is all set for it, except for some minor things. Beach is reserved for that day and everything."

"Getting married on a beach? That sounds nice." The intereviewer says.

"It is, but this is what makes it even nicer. It kind of has some sentimental value to it. See the beach we're getting married on is the same exact beach where we had our first date."

"Ahhh, that makes sense."

"And you're married. Are you still planning that big wedding anyway?" The interviewer asks Aly.

"Yes we are, it'll be in July and at a place that has meaning as well though I won't say where. Our family and friends will be at this one and we're really looking forward to it."

"So you went from being just regular, normal fans of the two of them...and now you're marrying them. I can't imagine how you feel about all that."

We both laugh.

"It's very surreal sometimes." Aly admits.

"We never imagined anything like this would happen and yet here we are."

"If I hadn't moved out of Chicago, I wouldn't have met Mike and joined him on the road. I wouldn't have met Alex, and she wouldn't have met Mike."

"Yeah, who knows what would have happened. We're just happy to have the lives that we have. We feel very blessed."

We go through a few more questions before the show went to a commercial, and we were thanked for coming on the show. Then we leave for the photo shoots. When we get there, we look around for a bit, before being signalled to go get changed and whatnot for our first round of photos. We change and then get ushered into hair and makeup. After we got that done, we met each other by the doorway, that leads out to the sets and cameras.

"Ohhh, Alex is gonna die." Aly cracks up.

"Well I had him dieing earlier with my regular clothes." I laugh.

"I could tell, he couldn't take his eyes off you for long."

"And he still won't be able to..."

She snickers and agrees as we walk out. The guys are sitting down and talking to each other, and we walk up trying to control the laughter because we know what their reactions are gonna be. We stop in front of them and wait for them to notice. Mike is the first one to notice, out of the corner of his eyes, and he nudges Alex as he starts to look up. Their eyes go wide and their jaws drop while they look from head to toe, taking in our entire looks. We look at each other with amused looks, before looking back at them.

"Flies guys."

They snap out of it, their mouths shutting. I squeal as Alex reaches out and grabs me, pulling me down so that I'm sitting on his lap.

"Don't mess anything up..."

"I won't." He says.

"If only she could keep that outfit, right DC?" Aly laughs.

Alex nods vigorously. She snickers, fiddling with the chain belt that is threaded through the belt loops of the torn up jeans she's wearing.

"If only you could keep that too..." Mike comments, with a smirk.

"You would." She laughs.

"Of course I would."

She nods and moves back a little while giggling after he drags his fingertips along her skin through one of the tears on her thigh.

"Quit."

"But it's fun..."

"It tickles."

"I can't help it."

She yelps as he leans forward and grabs her, sitting her on his lap.

"Aha, he got you too." I laugh.

She sticks her tongue out at me, laughing.

"At least I'm not the one with the ripped jeans." I tease.

"I'm not wearing leather." She retorts.

"I happen to like these pants, thank you very much."

"And so does Alex." She snickers.

"I know he does." I say, smiling and turning to look at him.

He grins. The photographers come over to retrieve us, and we get off the guys' laps, walking over to the sets. They explain to us what they wan and we step onto the sets and do what they ask. The guys watch from where they're sitting, with smirks on their faces. After all the pictures, we went back to get changed into outfit #2, then again hair and makeup. Aly meets

me at the door, playing with the soft curls in her hair.

"Wearing stockings or whatever these are is weird." She says, motioning to her legs.

"It looks like it."

"It'll definitely have Mike's attention for sure." She gives a wry smile as she pulls down the

button up plaid shirt a little.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

We walk out and this time Mike and Alex were watching for us. When Mike sees her, his eyebrows raise, his eyes go wide and a smirk forms on his lips. She doesn't notice his look at first, but as we get closer to the guys, she looks up and tries to stifle a laugh. Alex is looking me over from head to toe with a smirking grin.

"It's like the outfits keep getting better."

"You would think so."

"Well the outfits don't lie."

We both look amused. We didn't have much time to stay and talk to them, because we were led away and back to the newly set up sets for our pictures. We follow the directions again, doing the different poses and expressions for the photographers. After those were done, we walked off the sets so that they could be changed again, and we headed back in to get into our 3rd and final outfits, followed by the hair and makeup again. We walk out again.

"Be prepared for Mike to like be more googly eyed than the last two outfits." I mutter to her, giggling.

She laughs.

"Wait until he sees the back of the shirt."

"He'll definitely be amazed by it, that's for sure."

She giggles in repsonse.

"Alex is sure to love your outfit too." She adds.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that with all the clothes I've been wearing...including what I have for regular clothes that I changed into this morning...he's probably been going crazy all day."

"Poor guy." She laughs.

"Oh I'm sure I'll probably be paying for driving him crazy all day...later."

"Yep."

"As if I endured enough last night..."

"You got attacked last night too?" She asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah...wait you too?"

She nods, snickering.

"Well this was only to take my mind off of everything that pissed me off last night. He's so lucky I was able to cover up the marks this morning before we left."

"I was getting paid back for wearing leather."

"Aha, but yet you're gonna continue to wear it, just to drive him nuts."

"Yup." She grins.

"Well I hope I'm not gonna be in the same situation as you were last night, because my skirt

I'm wearing today...is leather too."

"Maybe, who knows."

Then we walk up to the guys again, and when we reach them they look at us again. We

laugh as they're speechless.

"...yep...definitely...better..." Mike manages to say.

She laughs and then turns enough for him to see the back of the shirt. He smirks, then

grabs her and pulls her closer to him, his hands on her back. She yelps and then laughs.

Alex tugs me close too.

"Now this shirt I like..." Mike whispers in Aly's ear.

"No...really?" She says sarcastically.

"If only you could keep it."

"I'm sure I can find something like it."

"Please?" He smirks.

"...I'll look."

"Good."

"Can't get enough huh?"

"Nope."

"Love boy." She says amusedly.

"You know it." He laughs.

She gives him a very brief, light kiss. When she pulls away, the photographers call us over for the final photos. We pull from the arms of the guys, and walk over...doing the usual. Doing everything that the photographers ask us to do. After a bit they finally let us go. We go into the back and change into our regular clothes. Once we're changed back into our clothes, we walk back out and over to the guys. We lean into their chests, sighing.

"It's been such a long day..."

"Uh-huh." Aly agrees with a groan.

"We can head back so you can get rest..." Mike suggests.

"Yesss..." We both agree.

They put an arm around our shoulders, and we lean on them as we walk out and get into the car, then head back to the hotel for some rest. We get to the hotel and go to our rooms. Mike and Aly walk into theirs and immediately she pulls off her shoes and the blazer jacket thing she's wearing along with her necklace before jumping onto the bed.

"Bedddd...I loooooove youuuuu..." She says, sprawling out and Mike chuckles.

"That tired?"

"...not really but I felt like being dramatic."

"You look really tired from the way you're laying there though."

She stretches into the center of the bed.

"Again, dramatics."

"Full of dramatics aren't you?" He laughs.

"Maybe but you love it."

"Indeed I do."

She gives him a smile, stretching again.

"But anyways, what're you doing all the way over there?" She asks.

"Guess I'll have to snuggle with this pillow instead..." She trails off, reaching up for one of the pillows.

"There will be no snuggling, unless it's with me..."

"Well get over here then."

"I'm coming, I'm coming...give me a minute." He says, taking his shoes off and walking over.

He climbs on the bed and she smiles as he leans over her.

"You looked amazing today."

"You're my husband, you're supposed to think so."

"But I don't think, I know."

"If you say so."

"Now, you said you were tired, so start taking that nap."

"My pillow isn't laying where it's supposed to be."

"Oh right, my bad." He chuckles, laying in his spot.

She laughs a little and curls up against him. He wraps an arm around her, rubbing his hand

up and down her back, and leans his head against hers. She easily drifts off, the soothing motion of his hand putting her to sleep. When Alex and I walk into our room, I walk over to the bed and sit down starting to take my shoes off.

"Those outfits were amazing." Alex says as he kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket.

"You would think so."

"Of course I would." He smiles.

"It was you and you look beautiful in anything."

"As you tell me all the time."

"I do that so you know just how I feel." He kisses my cheek as he sits on the bed behind me.

"Even though you show it quite enough." I smile.

"Just being sure."

I get the other shoe off, and scooch backwards more, and end up leaning back into him. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on mine.

"I love you." He says, kissing the top of my head.

"And as I always say, I love you too."

"I think we should lay down." He says after seeing me trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah...I think that would be a great idea."

Alex slides himself to his spot, pulling me with him. I shift and wrap my arms around him, laying my head on his shoulder and start to close my eyes. Alex lets his hand drift up and down my back lightly as I start to fall asleep.


	172. Aly's Birthday

It's the morning of Aly's birthday and she's laying there barely awake. She hears noises and she's vaguely aware that we have a flight but she's too content to move.

"Rise and shine." Mike says, coming out of the bathroom.

She doesn't acknowledge him.

"You don't get up, we're gonna be late for the flight..."

She groans and hides under the blanket.

"You can sleep on the plane."

"I don't wanna get up." She mumbles.

"...no birthday kisses for you then..." He mutters.

"...I hate you and your bribery..." She grumbles, shoving the covers away.

"You still love me no matter what though."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." She reluctantly rolls out of bed.

"Happy birthday." He says after she walks up next to him over by their things, and kisses her

cheek.

"Thank you." She replies, trying to stifle a yawn.

"When we land, I'll take you out somewhere. When it's dark of course."

"Mmkay." She agrees before picking up her clothes to change.

She heads into the bathroom, just so that she could do her hair and everything once she

was changed. She comes out and puts everything she used away before pulling on her

boots. Once she got her boots on, she made sure that she had everything packed and

ready to go.

"I think we got everything." She says after inspecting the room.

"Alright, let's go down and wait for Alex and Carly. By the way, sorry that we have to spend

most of your birthday on the plane."

"It happens." She shrugs.

"I'll be sure to make up for it later." He smiles.

"I don't doubt that."

They both grab their things and walk out, heading down to the lobby and wait for Alex and I to

come down. I wake up to noises in the room, and I open up my eyes to see Alex packing his

things away. He finishes and then turns to see me with my eyes open.

"Morning." He smiles.

"You better get up, we have a flight to catch."

I just nod and yawn, stretching afterwards before pulling the blankets off of me and sliding

out of bed. I walk over to my things and grab clothes to change into, and head into the

bathroom to do so. I come out minutes later, and throw my pjs in my bag, then start packing

my stuff before putting my shoes on. Alex puts his shoes on and the two of us make sure

we have everything before we leave. We walk down to the lobby and walk up to Aly and Mike.

"Heyy...happy birthday." I say, after yawning again.

"Thanks." She yawns too.

We all head out and to the car. Instead of the rental car that we get wherever we go, we got a

driver to bring us to the airport instead. We put our things in the back, before climbing into

the car and making our way to the airport. We get to the airport and go through the check ins

and what not before sitting in the waiting area at our gate.

"Wake us up when it's here..."

"Will do." Alex says and Mike agrees as we cuddle against them, lightly dozing.

Eventually the plane gets there, and the guys wake us up. We get up tiredly, and make our

way through the gate and onto the plane to our seats. We sit and get situated, waiting until

the plane takes off to go back to sleep. We had slept the entire plane ride, but I had woken

up about a few minutes before we were gonna land.

"Have a good rest?" Alex asks.

"Well I do feel more awake..."

"That's good at least." He chuckles.

"Yeah, but you're still comfortable...so I'm not moving."

"Fine with me but I think we're landing soon."

"I'll move when we land then."

"Alright."

A few minutes later we land, I sit back up and get ready for when we have to get off the

plane. Mike is now trying to wake Aly up, telling her that we've landed. She slowly opens her

eyes and rubs them sleepily.

"Feeling better?"

She nods and yawns, stretching. We finally get to get off the plane, so we all stand up and

start walking down the aisle and then getting off the plane and walking into the airport. We

go down to wait for our bags and Aly sits on the floor, leaning against Mike's legs.

"Blehh, the draft is tomorrow night."

"I hope none of us move."

"We better not..."

She frowns and loops her arms around Mike's legs.

"There's talk that possibly Del Rio is coming to Raw."

"I know." She makes a face.

"But thank god the changes won't take effect until after Extreme Rules."

"Yeah."

Our bags comes down after a few minutes, and we grab them before heading out to the car.

We do the usual routine of throwing everything in the trunk and piling into the car, heading to

the hotel. We get there, check in, and go up to our rooms.

"Yay, I get to be lazy again." I laugh, walking over to the bed after walking in, and falling back

on it.

Alex laughs.

"You just slept for about 14 hours and you want to be lazy?"

"You got any better ideas?"

"There's swimming, going out for a walk, I'm sure we can find other things to do."

"I guess we can go swimming."

"Alright." He agrees and the two of us get out our swimsuits.

I change in the bathroom, and then come out with the towels. We grab whatever else we

need, before heading down to the pool. We walk into the pool area and it's pretty deserted.

"Well looks like we may get this to ourselves..."

"Even better." Alex smiles

"No getting ideas you."

"You know that just makes me do it anyway."

"Well I figured I'd say something anyway."

"You always do." He chuckles.

"Because I know what you plan on doing, before you actually do it."

"Not all the time."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Like this." Alex says, before scooping me up in his arms and walking to the edge of the

pool.

"Don't you dare..."

He raises an eyebrow.

"...Alex...no."

He laughs and gently drops me in. I surface and rub my eyes from the water so that I could

be able to see, then I glare at him jokingly. He grins at me.

"...come here..." I tell him.

He looks at me for a minute, then jumps in.

"Oh you sneak. I was gonna either splash you or pull you in." I say, after he surfaces.

"I figured, that's why I foiled your plans." He says with a half smirk.

"You may have foiled them this time, but not the next time..."

"We'll see."

In the meantime Aly and Mike are in their room just hanging out.

"So, it's your birthday...what do you want to do? Besides what I have planned for tonight."

Mike asks.

"Hmm...I don't really have any ideas in particular."

"Could always go out and do something, unless you're still tired."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Mini golf, and maybe some swimming after?"

She rolls a little and leans over him to kiss his lips lightly, pulling back before he really gets

a chance to respond.

"Sounds good." She says.

"I'm gonna make your birthday, the best one you've ever had." He smiles.

"Well let's go then lover boy."

She slides off the bed, followed by him. She goes to her things and grabs a swimsuit and

goes into the bathroom to put it on, before putting clothes over it. From there she walks out,

and grabs what they need before heading out the door to go to mini golf first. They get to the

place and go get the clubs and golf balls before walking to the first hole.

"Oh the memories." She smiles as they walk up to it.

"I know, our first date was at a mini golf course." He smiles back.

"And here we are about 7 months later, married and extremely happy."

"I couldn't ask for it any other way."

"Me either." She kisses the corner of his mouth before going to take her turn.

The first hole was easy, and when she hit the ball it went right in and she got a hole in one.

He steps up and hits his ball, and he too gets a hole in one.

"Just like our first date." She laughs.

"I still got it." He laughs.

"Yes you do." She iggles as they collect the golf balls and go to the next spot.

As the time went by and on each hole, she kept getting the hole in one. It came down tot he

final hole and she went up first.

"This is going to be crazy if I make it." She muses.

"But I know you can do it." He smiles.

"What do I get if I do?" She challenges.

"Hmmm, well it is your birthday...what do you want?"

"Surprise me." She shrugs.

"Alright then."

She goes up to take her shot and stands on her tip toes to watch it. She watches as it goes

down the hill and it starts to get closer to the hole.

"Come on...come on..."

It gets there and teeters on the edge before finally falling in.

"Oh my god." She cracks up.

"Told you that you wuold get the hole in one."

She moves away so he can take his turn, still giggling. He hits the ball and it goes down the

hill, but stops short of the hole.

"Awww, so close."

"Well it looks like you played a perfect game."

"Must be birthday luck." She giggles as they walk to the bottom.

When they get to the bottom, he hits the ball in before they collect their own ball, and head

back to turn everything in. They walk back to the car, arms around each other.

"Now onto the swimming..."

"Right." She agrees as they stop by the car.

She leans against the car, looking up at Mike who has a smirk on his face. She raises an

eyebrow. He walks a little closer with the smirk still on his face, but before she could even

say anything, he leaned down and sealed his lips with her. Her eyes fall shut and she

reaches up, holding his neck with one hand and resting the other on his chest. His hands rest on her sides, before snaking around her and he pulls her closer. She lets out a small

noise as he pulls their bodies together. He smiles into the kiss and continues for a while,

before pulling away but not letting go of her just yet. She lays her head against his shoulder and slides her other arm up so that her arms are looped around his neck.

"That's what you get for winning the mini golf game..."

"A very good prize." She giggles.

"I got all day to do that over and over again." He smirks.

"I think I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

"Told you I'm gonna make this the best birthday you've ever had."

"Well you're doing good so far."

"Good...now shall we get going?"

"Yeah." She agrees, moving her arms.

He moves his arms, and then opens the door for her.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek and slides in.

"You're welcome." He replies, shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side and

sliding in himself.

Then they head off to where they're going swimming. When he stops and parks, she's a bit

confused because she doesn't see any water where they can go swimming.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"You'll see." He chuckles.

He grabs everything, and then leads her down a path surrounded by trees. When they start

to get closer, he tells her to close her eyes and he'll guide her along the path. She does so

and he guides her on the path, until he stops her.

"Okay...open your eyes."

She opens her eyes to see the water and all the surrounding trees.

"Oh wow..."

"And it's just us here...no one else."

"Good." She smiles.

"We can stay here as long as you like."

"Okay."

She walks down to the water and takes off her clothes that were covering her bathing suit.

Then she starts to wade into the water. She keeps an eye out since she knows Mike would

come up behind her. He doesn't come up behind her, in fact he walks over to where there

was this hill was leaning over the water. He backed up, started running and dove into the

water.

"You're crazy!" She laughs as he surfaces.

"Maybe...but you love me anyway." He laughs too.

"I do." She agrees amusedly.

"Now I'm getting lonely out here, come out farther."

"Awww poor baby." She teases as she makes her way out to him.

"How would you feel about going out to a club tonight? I mean we haven't been in a while,

and it's always fun when we do go." He suggests.

"That sounds good but you have to wear jeans at least."

"I'll add in the vest and shirt with that too."

"Even better." She grins.

"And how about this...that'll be what I wear to whatever club we go to...just for you."

"That I would love."

"I know you would."

"Of course I do. You look good in that. Not that you don't in anything else...but those types of

outfits look particularly good."

"Which is why I wore them a while back."

She nods and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know."

"But now you're gonna be wearing it again tonight. I love you for that." She adds.

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

Then she leans in and kisses him briefly before pulling back. She undos her arms and

swims backwards, giggling.

"Ohhhh, not cool Lyssa."

"And what are you gonna do about it huh?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" He asks, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his

face.

"Bring it." She laughs.

"Oh I'll bring it alright." He says, starting to swim after her.

She squeals and turns so she can swim faster.

"You can't swim forever." He laughs.

"A girl can try!"

"Yes, you can try but I always get you in the end."

"Half the time it's because I let you."

"But you gotta workd hard to catch me this time..." She adds.

He give a growl and swims faster.

"Eep! Noooo!" She says, swimming away faster.

This goes on for a bit until her puts on some extra speed and manages to catch her by the waist.

"Nooooo..." She laughs.

"Haha, I got you without you letting me this time."

"Yes you did."

"Now do I get a prize for catching you on my own?" He asks, leaning in by her ear and

whispering.

She tilts her head and giggles quietly.

"Hmmm..."

"I gave you a prize for winning mini golf, I think I deserve a prize for catching you."

She feels him breathing on her neck and shivers lightly.

"I suppose..." She trails off.

"Unless I do something myself..." He adds.

"I kind of figured you were going to."

"...well since I'm already here..." He trails off, before attaching his lips to her neck.

He head drops back and she moans softly. His grip on her waist tightens as he continues,

before moving up to her lips, which causes her to turn her head slightly. She locks lips with

him and her hands tighten their hold on his upper arms. He stays there for a while, before

pulling away and then kisses her quickly a few times before smiling at her. Her eyes slowly

flutter open and she returns his smile.

"I say again, happy birthday."

"And again, thank you."

"You'll defintely be getting more of that throughout the rest of the day."

"Yay." She giggles.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiles softly.

He keeps his arms around her and decides to swim around with her leaning back into him,

basically floating around in the water. A few hours pass. Alex and I are relaxing on the bed in

our room. We hear a knock on the connecting door before it pops open. Aly pokes her head

in and smiles.

"Hey guys. We're going to the club, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure we could use some fun."

"Alright cool."

She goes back into her room to get ready, and I slide off the bed going over to my things and

searching through for something to wear. I come across something, and a grin comes to

my face, before I grab everything else I need and head into the bathroom to change.

Alex looks at the bathroom door strangely before shrugging and getting ready himself. It

takes me a while, but I finally finish and walk out and slip my shoes on. Alex looks up and is

stunned speechless, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. I look up and see his expression, and

laugh to myself.

"You're drooling." I joke.

He shuts his mouth but continues to stare. I walk over to him, trying to get him to snap out of

it but nothing I do is working. I resort to the only thing that should work. I grab his face in my

hands and bring him down in an intense kiss. It takes a minute but he begins to respond. I

pull away before he could respond anymore.

"Works every time."

"Awww..." He pouts.

I just grin, before starting to walk to the door so that we can meet Aly and Mike down in the

lobby. But before I could even get a step closer, Alex grabs my arm and pulls me back and

into him, where he kisses me with the same intensity I gave him. I give into the kiss, bracing

my hands on his chest.

"...Alex..." I mumble, trying to pull away from him but he won't let me.

He kisses me a little more and then finally lets me pull away.

"I was just gonna say, we should stop and head down to the lobby to wait...mind reader..."

"Alright and just so you know, you are absolutely beautiful tonight." He chuckles.

"And you look..." I trail off, looking him over.

"...I can't find the word for it."

"I'll take that as a good thing." He laughs.

"A very good thing."

"Love you babe." Alex kisses my cheek.

"Love you too, now let's go."

He nods and the two of us head down to the lobby. Aly's busy in the bathroom, getting ready

by doing her hair and makeup, since everything else was done already. She finishes that

and comes out to get her shoes. After getting her shoes on, she sees Mike dressed in the

jeans, vest and shirt. She whistles playfully, giggling afterwards. He grins and turns around,

his eyes landing on her and he becomes speechless. She walks up to him and giggles

again as she pushes hus jaw up with her finger.

"What have I told you about the flies?" She laughs.

"You're going to catch one of them these days." She adds amusedly.

"...am not..."

"Yes you are."

"Uh-huh suuuure."

"Well you keep leaving your moith open and maybe it will happen." She laughs.

"I can't help it...you cause me to do that."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. It's a wife thing." She giggles lightly.

"But anyways...shall we?" She asks.

He agrees and she starts to walk towards the door. He follows shortly after, and they make

their way down to the lobby. They meet up with Alex and myself before heading out to the

club. Once we get there and walk in, she wastes no time in dragging Mike to the dance floor.

He laughs and we watch them go with amusement. Alex and I head out onto the floor

ourselves, and dance too. As Aly's dancing with Mike she notices other WWE people but

she chooses to just ignore their prescense, turning her attention back to Mike.

"How's your birthday going so far?" Mike asks.

"Amazingly." She smiles.

"Good, I'm glad. It deserves to be amazing."

"You're too sweet." She kisses his cheek.

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too." She moves and kisses his lips lightly before pulling back.

They dance for a few more songs, before deciding to head over to a table to sit for a while.

Before she could even sit, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Well then." She giggles.

"You love it." He smiles.

"Of course I do." She says, getting comfortable.

"So do you." She adds, seeing the look on his face when she shifts again.

"Can't deny that." He smirks.

She shifts once more to mess with him and he grabs her hips and holds her in place.

"Stop moving..."

"Just getting comfortable." She says innocently, biting back a smirk.

"Uh-huh...suuuure."

She catches him offguard and moves again, earning a growling groan from him. He makes

sure to hold her firmly in place this time and she just smirks.

"What did I tell you about moving?"

"Sorry." She laughs.

"You just live for driving me crazy don't you?"

"Yup. You do it to me too."

"And you love that too."

"Only because it's you."

"Of course."

They sit and relax for a little bit before going back out. We stay at the club for a few more hours, before deciding to head back to the hotel for the night. And as for Mike and Aly, let's just say they were very 'busy' before they went to sleep.


	173. WWE 2011 Draft

Tonight is the draft, and we're all hoping that none of us end up getting drafted to Smackdown. We've all gotten ready and are now on our way to the arena. When we get there, Aly and I head to the room while the guys go to the locker room to change.

"I hope this doesn't go bad." Aly sighs.

"I know. Everytime the draft screen comes up when it's cycling through everyone's picture, I'll be sitting here a nervous wreck."

"Me too."

"It's so going to be a long night."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

The guys come back, just as the show was beginning. They walk over and sit next to us, as

we see the ring and a Battle Royal breaks out between Smackdown and Raw and it's for the

first draft pick of the night.

"Oh jeez."

"We better get the first draft pick."

"Hopefully."

There were a few close calls, but eventually the first one to be thrown out for Smackdown

was Kane.

"Awww too bad."

"Oh well."

Raw for now has outnumbered Smackdown, until a few of the Smackdown members get

Khali over and out of the Battle Royal.

"Ohhh boooo!"

"Joy."

Sheamus then tries to eliminate Wade, struggling and struggling.

"Come on...get him out!"

But Wade stops him and gets off the rope.

"Grrrrr."

"Darn."

While Drew was trying to eliminate Bryan, we didn't see it until the cameras panned over,

but Kozlov was eliminated.

"Double joy..."

We sigh. Ezekiel Jackson was the next one to be eliminated, followed by Heath Slater.

"Haha bye Wendy!"

"Haha!"

Chris Masters then goes over the top rope and teeters on the edge for a second before

falling.

"Pfft fail."

"Whoops."

Then soon after that Wade was eliminated.

"Awww too bad. Thank you Ted." I laugh.

But not too long after that Kofi had eliminated Ted.

"Stupid...getting caught up in eliminating Wade." I shake my head.

"Well he never was a bright one."

"I think some of Maryse's airhead ways rubbed off on him." I laugh.

Mark Henry was now working on getting Brodus Clay over the top rope. That ended in him and Brodus both going over. Not too long after, Yoshi got eliminated.

"Oh come on, what the hell." I sigh in frustration.

"This isn't looking good."

Drew then tried to get Sheamus over the top rope, but never succeeded. That was short

lived because as Sheamus was getting back into the ring, Drew hit him and knocked him

out.

"Yeah...defintely not looking good."

"Nope."

We go to a commerical as Santino is trying to get Drew over the top rope, but when we

come back, Drew tried to eliminated Evan who countered and eliminated Drew instead. Santino looked like he was gonna fall and get eliminated but he held on and climbed back

up. He faced Big Show who was in the ring, and went for the cobra, but got it turned on

himself and getting eliminated.

"That was dumb."

"No kidding."

Then Cody starts talking trash, which in the end gets him eliminated by Mason Ryan. About

a second later, Kofi ends up eliminating Daniel Bryan. All that was left was Kofi and Big

Show on Smackdown and Mason and Evan for us.

"Yeah...this isn't going to end well."

"Yeah no."

Of course Evan and Mason got eliminated, which ended up getting the draft pick for

Smackdown.

"...great..."

"Oh god." Aly sighs.

The screen changes to the scanning through of each superstar and diva to go to

Smackdown. We're sitting there nervous, hoping that it's none of us. The scanning stops

and the person who's being drafted to Smackdown was in fact John.

"Oh thank god." I say in relief.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Good, he can stay there. One less problem to deal with."

All of the Smackdown Roster stands up backstage where they're all watching what's going

on, and they're in shock of what just happened...a happy shock. But all of Raw was in a

disappointed shock. John came out onto the stage and got thrown a Smackdown t-shirt. He

puts it on and the screen fades to a commercial before he heads backstage.

"Good riddance."

"Hey, I'm gonna go to catering for a minute. You want anything?" Mike asks Aly.

"I'll take a vitamin water, you know what kind I like."

He nods and kisses her quickly, before getting up and heading out the door to head to

catering.

"Boy do I feel so much better now that we don't have to worry about John anymore after

tonight."

"I know." She agrees.

"Though there is still Extreme Rules to worry about."

"Yeah, I can't wait until that is over."

"Me too..."

After the commercial break, Todd Grisham comes on the screen from backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the newest member to Friday Night Smackdown,

John Cena. John I've got to ask you, what's your reaction to the draft?"

"Shock, suprise, awe, disbelief...I can tell you one thing, the SyFy network is partying like it's

1999. Because the biggest move in WWE history has happened!"

"But guess what? We don't care." Aly scoffs.

He goes on and on with useless nonesense that we can't even understand because he's

talking so fast.

"You see Todd, life changes. You got to change with it, kind of like a caterpillar becoming a

butterfly, or Dennis Rodman going from a man to a woman...and then back to a man. But

the biggest change of them all will be this Sunday at Extreme Rules. Because I will walk in

there as a member of Smackdown into that steel cage, and walk out the WWE Champion!"

"Whatever."

"And John Cena will bring the WWE Championship back...to the smack."

But then John and Todd look over, with the camera panning out to reveal Mike walking up.

"Is that so? Cena, too bad your last match is against me when I beat you at Extreme Rules.

The best part is, after this Sunday when it comes to Raw...you're right...I can't see you."

Mike laughs, mocking John with the 'you can't see me' hand motion John does, before

walking away.

"He would do that." Aly says, and can't help but laugh.

The screen changes and it goes back out to the ring, and Cole starts ranting again. We then

find out that he will be facing JR in a match tonight. After that they just had to replay what

happened between Truth and Morrison last week.

"Lame."

During Truth's little 'speech' or should I say 'rant', Mike came back and handed Aly your drink as he sat back down next to her.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Truth's rant goes on forever, until Morrison runs out and attacks him from behind. Refs

come out to pull him off of Truth, and back him up. When they let him go, Morrison goes right

after Truth again, until annd three refs have to pull him off. Morrison gets away again and

continues the attack, before the commercial break comes up. During the commercial break

we see this creepy looking promo that we've been seeing for a couple weeks now. We

finally get to see who this person is, and I immediately recognize who it is.

"Hey, that's Awesome Kong from TNA."

"Yeah it is and the commercial is creeping me out."

The screen changes to a name and it says 'harm', then it changes again and it

says 'Kharma'.

"I guess that's her new name now."

"Guess so."

When we get back from the commercial, Eve's music is playing and she's in the ring for her

match for yet another draft pick.

"Ewwww, go away."

"Ugh."

"All I'm saying is that she better not let the show down and lose."

"Agreed."

The her music faded and LayCool's music hit, and out walked Layla.

"Not her..."

Shortly after her Michelle walked out.

"And her..."

"I don't think McCool is gonna be helping her, not after what I've heard has been happening." Aly points out.

"I think Eve will get this one."

The match was pretty pointless, Cole interrupted again as usual as Michelle distracted

Layla.

"Clearly he does not learn no matter how many times we hit him and/or knock him out. Shut

up Cole...no one wants to hear you."

"He just doesn't get it."

As he walks up the ramp after Eve wins the match he's still talking. He finally stops and

walks backstage. Michelle and Layla start fighting and as Layla's attacking Michelle she

starts crying like a little baby.

"Enough of this...get on with our draft pick."

"Come on already."

Finally they get to the draft picking and once again we get worried. It seems like it's taking

forever, but finally it comes to an end to reveal that we get Rey Mysterio. The screen changes

briefly to everyone backstage, and Raw is ecstatic. We see Zack Ryder sitting there between

Randy and Yoshi...fist pumping in happiness.

"ShortBus being ShortBus." I laugh.

"Haha nice."

Rey comes out and the pyros go off, before he gets his shirt and heads backstage. The

screen fades to backstage where JR is warming up for his match against Cole before we go to a commercial. After coming back Cody's backstage doing an interview with Todd.

"God he looks ridiculous with that plastic mask. Take it off you don't need it!"

"He's creepy."

"Uh...yeah."

The next match is about to start and Kofi comes out to represent Smackdown for another

draft pick.

"He was just in a match...seriously?"

Then Sheamus comes out as his opponent.

"Hmmm, tough to say who'll win this."

"Yeah, I don't know."

In the end of the match, Sheamus missed his signature kick move and got two kicks to the

head by Kofi...his finisher move. Sheamus went down and was out like a light. Kofi covered

him for the win to get Smackdown the draft pick.

"Really?" I sigh.

"Joy."

Again the draft goes off again, scanning through everyone. It stops and we find out that

Randy has been drafted to Smackdown. Everyone on the Smackdown side freak out

happily, while Raw sits there disappointed and in shock.

"Oh well."

"I think we're getting robbed of the best people."

"They're trying to make up for Edge." Aly shrugs.

"Still not cool though."

Randy walks out onto the stage with a grin on his face, catches the shirt after standing there

for a while and puts it on and the screen fades as we go to another commercial. We come

back and the Corre's music hits and out walks Gabriel...this match being for another draft

pick.

"Oh great."

After the Corre's music fades, Morrison's hits and he walks out all confident and everything that he's gonna win the match.

"Oh jesus." Aly sighs.

"We could use the draft pick...so root for him to win maybe?" I ask.

"Um...I'm just gonna be quiet."

The match started, and Morrison had the upperhand for most of the match. Control of it

switch over to Gabriel and vice versa. It looked like Morrison was gonna win the match, but

Gabriel moved out of the way quickly, which caused Morrison to land on his knee like he

always does when he misses a move. Gabriel climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and got

into position, then successfully hitting Morrison with the 450 Splash. He then covers Morrison for the pin and won the match for yet another draft pick for Smackdown.

"I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Once again the draft screen comes up scanning through people. After waiting for a few seconds longer the scanning stops to reveal the next person drafted to Smackdown.

Unfortunately it ended up being Aly.

"WHAT?"

Her drink bottle bounces to the floor as she stares at the screen. The screen changes back

to the ring, and Morrison has a look of pure shock on his face and can't believe what has happened. Gabriel on the otherhand had the biggest grin on his face. She's just speechles, opening and closing her mouth several times before shaking her head and getting up to head out there.

"I was hoping this wasn't going to happen..." I sigh, after she leaves to head out to get the

Smackdown shirt.

"...wow..." Alex mutters while shaking his head.

Her music hits and she walks out onto the stage, not really happy with the draft decision.

She's tossed the shirt, and she catches it...putting it on with a still not so pleased look on

her face. She looks doesn at the shirt and then up at the crowd and she shrugs. She blows

a kiss at the crowd and waves a little before disappearing backstage. We go to another commercial as she walks back into the room, and sits down next to Mike.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"...I don't know right now..."

"You know there is the possibilty that you can be drafted back...I mean that happens."

She shrugs, sinking back into the couch with a sigh. After we came back from the

commercial it was the match between JR and Cole. It ended really bad for Cole since JR repeatedly punched him and ended up splitting his lip open, and JR broke his hand in the

meantime. Swagger got involved which caused the DQ and of course he and Cole ganged

up on JR and started whipping him with his own belt. Jerry got involved next to help and took

out Cole, then Swagger and started whipping Cole with JR's belt. The GM dinged in of

course and changed this Sunday's Extreme Rules match to a Country Whipping Match.

"Oh jeez." I say.

Then Scott Stanford walks into the room, after knocking of course...the cameraman

following him in. Mike and Alex stand up, getting ready for Mike to be interviewed again. We

sit on the couches and out of the way of the camera so the interview can be done. We just

sit there in silence, Aly picking at the bottom of her Smackdown shirt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, standing standing alongside WWE Champion The Miz...now Miz..."

Scott starts to say but is cut off by Alex.

"Ahem..." Alex says, taking the mic from him and flipping the WWE logo upside down so it's an 'M'.

I roll my eyes, looking slightly amused.

"Miz coming up this Sunday at Extreme Rules..."

"Oh now you care about what I have to say Scott? I thought the topic on everyone's mind was

the draft. No wait it's John Morrison and R-Truth. No no...I forgot. The big story is that next

week when school's closed and mail delivery stops, and we all come out to celebrate the

birthday of The Rock. The people's birthday, yippee! The most electrifying birthday in birth-a-

tainment..."

We roll our eyes.

"Really? Really? That's what everyone's talking about? Let tell you something. First of all, we

recieve news that the love of my life...my wife got drafted to Smackdown. Smackdown?

Really? That's not where she belongs...she belongs here with me. Not on some second

rate show with a bunch of losers."

A small smile appears on her face.

"And next week nobody's gonna be talking about the Rock's birthday, or at least they

shouldn't. Because there's gonna be something even bigger to celebrate. Despite the fact

that I should even have to compete in a triple threat, let alone a steel cage where I could

lose my WWE Championship without even being pinned. This Sunday at Extreme Rules, I

will find a way to win. Because that is what I do. John Cena will go to Smackdown a loser.

John Morrison wherever he goes will always be a loser. And as for me...every single Raw

fan, every single network executive at USA should be on their knees praying to the high

heavens that I don't get drafted to Smackdown."

The smile disappears from Aly's face and she sighs, continuing to fiddle with the shirt.

"Because if I do, Monday Night Raw...Monday Night Raw within one month will be

cancelled. And mark my words...Sadie will be drafted back to Raw tonight. And that is a

guarantee, because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeesoooome."

The camera guy gives the all clear as the screen fades out to a commercial, and then he

and Scott leave the room and the guys sit back down with us. She leans into Mike's side

quietly. We come back from the commercial and they show a replay of what happened

between Punk and Randy last week where Randy won and Nexus ran out and attacked him.

Once that was done, Randy was in the ring with Dolph for a match for 2 draft picks.

"Two draft picks? Come on Ziggler!"

"Go Ziggles."

Dolph didn't really get much control in the match, of course. Randy won in the end with the

RKO and covered Ziggler for the Smackdown win.

"Freaking A." I sigh.

"Great."

The draft starts up again, but before it could pick anyone Punk's voice emerges interrupting.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up...the draft pick can wait."

"Uh no it can't."

"Oh my god Punk, just shut up."

"The most important man on television has something to say. I find it extremely

ironic...extremely ironic that this Sunday the pay per view is called Extreme Rules. I have no

doubt that we're gonna get nasty Randy...we're gonna get extreme on each other. But the

word rules just doesn't fit, because the rules don't apply. Except one...you have to answer

the referee's 10 count, and trust me I'm gonna beat you with so many sticks, so much

furniture, with my head, with my elbows, my knees, my feet and my own two hands, and

YOU will have nobody to blame but yourself. You put me in this situation."

"I think you got yourself into that situation. Suck it up you baby."

"A simple RKO out of nowhere will not get you the 1 2 3 on Sunday Randall. And I'm gonna

send you packing to Smackdown beaten up, broken down, turned inside out, and hurt. A

former shell of what you use to be."

"Punk there are many things that I miss from being on Raw. One of those things Punk that I

won't be missing, is having to hear you ramble on and on and on. Punk after this Sunday

you won't be talking, you won't be walking, you won't be eating, you won't be drinking, you

won't be moving. All you'll be is sleeping...unconscious sleep. Because...I will be...the last

man standing."

"Alright shut up so we can see the draft picks please."

Randy's music hits and then the draft picks start to resume...but unfortunately thanks to

Punk we head to go to a commercial.

"Thank a lot you ass."

Aly rolls her eyes. After the commercial we find out who was picked during it. First Mark

Henry got drafted to Smackdown, and then Sin Cara got drafted. Then another match was

scheduled for two draft picks, and out walked Wade first. After him, it was Rey.

"Go Rey! Get us two draft picks!"

"Come on Rey..."

The match didn't last long because in the end he set up Wade for the 619 and executed it,

then he jumped from the top turnbuckle and pinned Wade for the win.

"Finally! Make up for what we lost!"

"Good."

The draft went going again, first we got Big Show and then we got Del Rio.

"Not him...Dorito...ewww."

"...Dorito..." Aly snickers.

"Has a nice ring to it...Alberto Dorito."

Aly can't help but laugh. His music plays but he never comes out. He's backstage with

Ricardo and Brodus and he's complaining to Ricardo in Spanish.

"Uh hello...english please."

Aly rolls her eyes. After the commercial again, we go back to ringside and then we see the

matchups for Extreme Rules so far. Teddy Long's music hits and he walks out after the

matchups changed off the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our main event tonight will be six man tag team match. And it will

be for final 2011 WWE draft picks. From Team Raw, CM Punk...Alberto Del Rio...and the

WWE Champion The Miz."

Aly squeezes his hand.

"Against Team Smackdown's Christian, Mark Henry, and John Cena! Holla'!"

"...of course..." I grumble.

"That's just great." Aly sighs.

"Well I guess we better be heading out there..."

Everyone gets up and we start the walk out to the ramp. Mike's music hits and we walk out,

doing the usual stuff on the way to the ring, before getting in. We wait a while, before Punk's music hits and he walks out getting into the ring. Lastly it's Del Rio and he takes his sweet time getting to the ring as always.

"Ugh. Retarded Jerk." Aly mumbles.

"And Dorito..." I giggle, and she snickers.

We wait in the ring, as Christian's music hits and he walks out, then waiting down at the end of the ramp. Mark Henry comes out next and walks down the ramp and stands down at the bottom of the ramp, before getting into the ring. Finally John's music hits and he comes out like he always does, sliding into the ring and whatnot. We all get out of the ring as he slides in and Mike just glares at him as he does his in-ring stuff. As we're standing there beside the ring, John looks over and points at Aly and then her Smackdown shirt before motioning to their corner, silently saying that she's supposed to be over there supporting them instead of supporting Mike. She glares and shakes her head, holding up her left hand and tapping her wedding rings.

"He comes first." She mouths as she points at it.

The bell rings as Mike gets in first. Everyone on Smackdown decides to let Christion go first. They circle each other before locking up and then leaning against the ropes, which in return Mike gets pushed forward going into the opposite side. When he comes back, he shoulder blocks Christian to the apron. Mike hops around as Christian gets up and he holds up a hand. Mike grabs it and then he kicks him and gets him in another headlock. Again like they started with the ropes, but Christian fell to the mat to avoid the shoulder block again. Mike jumped over and when he bounced back from the ropes, he ducked and Christian jumped over him. Again he went against the ropes and came back, meeting shoulder block my Christian. He grabs his arm and twists it, dragging him over to the Smackdown corner and he tags in John. Mike gets out of Christian's grip and quickly gets away from him and John, sliding out of the ring for safety.

John just laughs as Mike glares and we go to a commercial. Mike was back in the ring with John when we came back and it wasn't looking too good, since now John had supplexed Mike. Mike reached over and tagged in Punk, who John immediately took down. He pushes Punk into the Smackdown corner and tagged in Mark Henry. Punk basically got beaten down by Henry. Punk crawls over to the Smackdown corner and Christian was tagged in and Punk was still getting beaten down. Christian jumped off the top rope, but Punk capitalized after he got up and went for the GTS. Christian got off and then a few moments later went after Del Rio, and got distracted. When he turned back around, Punk kicked him square in the side of the head and we clearly heard the impact. Punk tags in Del Rio and Christian is now the one to get beaten down. Del Rio gets him in the Raw corner and tags in Mike after knocking Christian down.

Mike now goes to work on beating down Christian, including with kicking him in the head. He goes for the pin, but Christian kicks out. Then Mike gets him in a chin lock and the crowd starts cheering for Christian, which of course gives him the strength to get out of the hold, and get up. But when he goes to tag in someone else, Mike grabs him by the shirt and slams him backwards onto the apron. He pulls him over to the Raw corner and tags in Punk and they work as a team to hurt him even more. Christian is just not getting the chance to fight or tag anyone in. Punk goes back over to the Raw corner and tags Mike back in and they work together again. While Christian is down, Mike turns and glares at John which gets him distracted. When he turns around, Christian hits him and goes to get him in the Killswitch. Mike counters and pushes him into the corner, backs up and gives Christian the running corner clothesline move. He goes for the pin, but so close and Christian kicks out. Mike goes over and tags in Del Rio and he beats down Christian even more, trying to hurt him. He goes for a pin but Christian kicks out.

Del Rio made a bad move with putting Christian on top of the turnbuckle, because Christian fought back and knocked him down onto the apron. He capitalizes on Del Rio and then he and Del Rio slowly crawl to their corners. Del Rio tags in Mike and Christian tags in John. Of course John got all fired up and got the upperhand of the match. John turns and does 'you can't see me' to Punk, and when he turns around he gets knocked down hard by Mark Henry.

"Ooookay then..."

"Most likely a heel turn...again."

Aly sighs and shakes her head. Mike and John are slowly crawling around, and then slowly get up. John's back is to Mike and when they both get up, Mike hits John with the Skull Crushing Finale and pins John for the win and the two draft picks.

"Yes!" We cheer, high fiving and hugging.

The guys do their own celebration in the ring, until the draft picks come up. The first one came up and it kept cycling through until it stopped. We see that Aly got drafted back to Raw. She lets out a squeal of happiness and proceeds to rip the Smackdown shirt off, throwing it on the ground. She slides happily into the ring, and basically jumps on Mike, hugging him tightly. She laughs loudly as he spins her around. But it came time for the 2nd and final draft pick for the night. This one seemed like it took forever...to build the suspense. It stops and John ends up being drafted back to Raw too. Aly's somewhat disappointed but not enough to ruin her happiness at being back on Raw. Then out of nowhere John slides back into the ring and attacks Alex from behind, goes over and knocks Del Rio down, and then goes after Punk and throwing him out of the ring. He turns around to go after Mike, but Aly's standing in front of Mike, not letting John get to him.

She folds her arms over her chest and stares down John with a scowl. He contemplates what to do, before deciding to roll out of the ring and not get hurt this time.

"That's what I thought." She mutters.

The show ends with Aly and Mike standing strong in the ring. She and Mike get out of the ring, Alex and I follow them back up the ramp. They go to the locker room so Mike can change, Alex and I stop by the trainer's to get ice because of how John hit him, his jaw was hurting. Aly waits for Mike and then they walk back to the room to make sure they got all of their stuff. They head out to the car to wait for me and Alex. We get to the room next and make sure we grab all of our things.

"Your jaw hurts...that means you can't kiss me."

Alex pouts.

"Well, not the way you usually do anyway."

"Damn." He mumbles.

"I guess until it starts feeling better, we'll have to settle for the normal stuff." I say, kissing him quickly.

"Better than nothing."

"More of the draft tomorrow...I'm dreading it." I sigh, grabbing my things.

"Yeah..."

"Whoever wasn't drafted tonight is still at risk. The mere thought of you possibly going to

Smackdown..." I trail off.

"I know but if it happens, we will make it work. The shows stay in the same areas most of

the time so we'll be okay Carly." He reassures me and kisses my head, holding me against

his side.

"The house shows aren't the same...Smackdown doesn't go to the same places as Raw."

"I know but I'll call and skype and everything during that time if I get drafted."

"I know, and at least with Smackdown on tv...I can be there with you because I own a title.

That's the only good thing that'll come out of it if it happens."

"Right and if I do end up over there, it will give me a chance to break out on my own."

"Yeah I know."

He looks down at me and stops, tilting my chin up with his finger so that I'm looking into his

eyes.

"We'll be okay. I love you no matter what happens." Alex says firmly.

"And I love you too. Just don't think I won't freak out and get upset about it, if it does

happen...because there's a good chance I will."

"I know." He sighs as the two of us start walking again.

We walk out and over to the car, putting our things in the trunk before piling into the

backseat. Then it's off to the hotel.

"Oh before I forget. We got to catch a plane in the morning to LA." Mike says to Aly.

"What for?"

"Going to Dancing With The Stars to support Chris."

"We get to see Chris? Awesome!" She smiles.

"It's the results show so we see if he stays or goes home."

"Aww well he did say he's coming back to the WWE when he's done with dancing..."

"Well, we'll just see tomorrow night won't we?"

"Right."

"And I'll be sure to update you guys on who gets drafted tomorrow and to where." I add.

"Yeah. Hopefully nothing bad happens with that."

"I hope not. Tonight was bad enough."

"No kidding." She sighs.

"Oh by the way...how's the jaw feeling DC?"

"It feels better than it did."

"That's what the ice does." I point out.

"Yes I know." He says dryly.

Then we pull up to the hotel, and get out, getting our things from the trunk and heading inside and up to our rooms.


	174. WWE Supplemental Draft, DWTS, NXT

It's the next morning, and Aly woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, telling her and Mike to get up to catch the flight out to California. She moves her hand around, searching for where the alarm is coming from, until she finds it and shut it off.

"Mike...we got to get up..." She mumbles.

He groans and she kisses his chest.

"Come on lover boy." She sighs.

"...five more minutes..." He mumbles.

"You have until I get out of the bathroom. The longer you take, the longer I keep you from having lip gloss."

"...fine..."

She slides out of his arms and off the bed, going to get dressed. He slowly starts moving, and gets out of bed, going over to his things to get clothes and such to change into, after she's in the bathroom. She comes ou and goes to pack her stuff up before she puts her shoes on. After changing, he goes into the bathroom to do his hair and whatnot like always, and once he's done he walks out and packs his things as well. She finishes buckling her shoes and sits back a bit, yawning.

"I know, I'm tired too." He says, after hearing the yawn.

"I know you are, you had a super long day yesterday." She points out.

"Today's gonna be a long day too, with the flight and Dancing With The Stars tonight."

"Yeah, but then we have the rest of the week to relax before we're needed for Extreme

Rules."

"We need the the relaxation the rest of the week definitely."

"Yeah." She agrees.

He grabs his things, and then she grabs hers. They walk out of the room, after making sure they got everything, and down tot he car that was waiting for them since the rental car would be left for me or Alex to drive. It's off to the airport and when they get there, they make their way through the check ins and everything before sitting in the waiting area. Their flight gets called to board after a bit and they go to their seats, getting situated. Once others had gotten on the plane, it pulled away from the gate and they had begun the long flight back to LA. Back at the hotel, I wke up a few hours later and get a glimpse of what time it is. I don't want to get up, but I do anyway. I had already slept in long enough. I realize that Alex isn't in bed but a quick look around reveals that he's out on the balcony. I walk over to my things and put a hoodie on because it tends to be cool in the mornings. I walk over and open the door, stepping out onto the balcony closing the door behind me.

"Morning." I say, walking up and standing next to him.

"Morning." He replies, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing, I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Yeah, me neither. So despite the draft today, anything else going on?"

"We're going back to NXT, I have a dark match against Johnny Curtis."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"Well we can even stick around for the show too, it's been a while since we've been back. Not since last season."

"Right." He agrees.

"Gotta look out for Lucky though...he's got this new gimmick of 'Mr Steal Your Girl'." I roll my eyes laughing.

"I'd like to see him try." Alex scoffs.

"Well I don't think we have anything to worry about...his eyes are on Maryse."

Alex makes a face.

"My exact reaction...haha."

"Well she's just...ew."

"Uh...yeah."

"I'm glad that Mike broke up with her and got with Windy because otherwise I would've had to deal with her and that would have been horrible."

"No kidding. I wouldn't be able to travel with her every single day. She's just plain annoying."

"Exactly."

"Ohhh not looking forward to seeing her tonight."

"Me either."

"But you know what's embarrassing? Hornswaggle is Titus' pro."

"I know." Alex laughs.

"But anyways, maybe we should get dressed and get some breakfast. I mean once that

draft starts at noon, my eyes are gonna be glued to my computer screen and I won't want to do anything until it's over."

"Yeah, sounds good."

He walks over to the door and opens it, stepping aside to let me go in first.

"After you."

"Thank you." I say, stepping back inside.

The two of us go about getting dressed and then head out to find some place for breakfast. A few hours later, Aly and Mike's plane lands in LA and they get off, heading over to the baggage claim to get their things. They get their bags and head out to Mike's car that someone dropped off. They put everything in the trunk and theng et in, heading to his place. The entire drive they're holding hands, his other hand on the wheel and her free hand hanging out the window.

"Looks like we're gonna have the rest of the week to ourselves again right?" She asks.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Good." She smiles

"Can never get enough of days off." She adds.

"Me either, especially now that I have you to spend them with." He says, squeezing her hand.

"Aww." She giggles.

"I'm glad you got drafted back last night. If you didn't, I don't know what I would've done."

"I know, I was so scared I'd be stuck there."

"I know I was scared too, even though I would still be able to come onto Smackdown with me being champion and all."

"Yeah but you know that will only last so long...At least we don't have to worry about it."

"Right." He nods.

She squeezes his hand and smiles at him.

Then they pull up to his place and he parks. They both get out and grab their things before heading inside. They get inside and head tot he bedroom, setting down their bags and flopping on the bed.

"I always like coming home to this bed." He sighs.

"I know you do." She laughs, laying on him.

"But you do too, I can tell by the way you fell onto the bed with me."

"Tis true." She agrees.

"Umm..."

"Or we could just lay here...up to you."

"Lay here for a while."

"I knew you would say that." He smiles.

"Not like you were going to let me go anyway." She points out, patting his arms that are holding her firmly.

"That's right, I wasn't gonna let you go."

"I didn't think so."

He just grins, and then leans up and kisses her quickly. She follows him down and fuses

their lips again. He chuckles, but kisses back.

"Someone's affectionate." He mumbles, and then she breaks away.

"There's no one around to interrupt by singing PDA." She says dryly.

"Which is a very good thing."

"Yes, so be quiet."

"Okay okay, I'll be quiet."

She stares at him for a few seconds before she kisses him again. After a while since he

had the strong grip on her, he managed to roll the both of them over so that he was over her

now. She makes a small noise and slides her hands up to his neck. He starts to deepen

the kiss, and she moves her hands to his hair, gripping some of it as she goes. She keeps

messing with his hair and another noise escapes as she feels one of his hands slip under

the bottom of her shirt. He smirks into the kiss, moving the hand under the bottom of her

shirt further up with his fingers running along her spine. She arches a little, giving his hand

more room to move underneath her. She tugs lightly on his hair. He pulls away from her lips

and starts to move them down to her neck. She keeps playing with his hair as well as

drawing patterns on his scalp and neck with her fingers and nails while his attention is on

her neck. When she runs her nails across his neck a certain way, he growls against her

neck. She shivers a little at the sensation. In retaliation for making him growl, he wastes no time in going to the sensitive spot, attaching his lips instantly. She moans and digs her fingers into his shoulders. Part of her knows she should tell him to not leave marks but his mouth on her neck is keeping her from thinking straight.

But he did stop before he could leave any marks, because he knew they had to go to Dancing With The Stars tonight. After he stopped there, he went back up to her lips, still keeping his hand underneath her shirt. She sighs as they lock lips again. He pulls away one last time, and leans his forehead against hers.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She says, slowly opening her eyes.

"Just think, if we went any farther than that...we'd end up in the same spot as we did the night of your birthday." He smirks.

"And those times when we were here after Wrestlemania and our wedding night...you act like that's something new." She says in amusement.

"Well yeah, but the night of your birthday we got so much farther than those two times."

"More than two times but I guess I get your point."

He smiles and takes his hand out from under her shirt, and rolls over so he's laying next to her. She rolls on her side and lays her head on his chest. He puts an arm around her, and leans down kissing the top of her head.

"I think that maybe we should get up and do something Lover Boy. You pick this time."

"Hmm, well we could go get lunch first of all. Maybe the beach after that? I know you can't get enough of the beach." He suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. And I do love the beach...just like you love seeing the bathing suits I wear."

"There's no denying that." He smiles.

"Alright, let's go then."

They both get up and get ready for the beach, then putting clothes back on over the swimsuits, and finally leaving to head to lunch first. Meanwhile Alex and I are lounging in our room while waiting for the draft to start. It finally reaches noontime and I'm on and in the chat which reveals the draft picks. Almost immediately after it started the first Draft Pick was made. Daniel Bryan has been drafted to Smackdown.

"Hah, bye bye brat." I say.

"Good, they can have him." Alex adds.

"Totally." I nod.

The next draft pick takes forever. I find out from what's being said in the chat, that it's going to take 10-15 minutes for the next draft pick to come through.

"Seriously? 10 to 15 minutes?"

But shortly after that the next selection for the draft has been made, and we see that Swagger is coming to Raw.

"Oh no, now Cole's gonna be stuck to him even more."

"Great." Alex rolls his eyes.

The next pick came through after the next 10-15 minutes, and we see that the Great Khali has gone to Smackdown.

"I have no comment for that one. It's a loss, but then again it's not."

"Right."

After waiting what seemed forever, the next draft came through and Jey Uso was drafted to Smackdown. Could really care less about that pick, and waited for the next one. Finally it appeared on the screen and Kelly Kelly is coming to Raw.

"Ooooh Aly will be happy about that pick."

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

The next four draft picks came through in the usual 10-15 minute intervals. JTG is coming to Raw, Alicia Fox is going to Smackdown, William Regal is going to Smackdown and Yoshi Tatsu is going to Smackdown. The next pick is what shocked me, Drew McIntyre is coming to Raw.

"Oh no..."

"Windy and Mike aren't going to like that..."

"Not at all."

The next draft pick was a diva pick, and we lost Natalya to Smackdown.

"Awww man! Not Natalya!"

More picks came through, which we could care less about again. Curt Hawkins is coming to Raw, Chris Masters is coming to Raw, Jimmy Uso is going to Smackdown, and Kofi is coming to Raw. The next pick made me extremely happy. Ted is going to Smackdown.

"HAH! Now you can leave me alone!"

Alex grins.

The next 3 picks were just 'eh'. Tyson went to Smackdown, Tamina went to Smackdown...poor Santino, and Tyler Reks is coming to Raw. Now to wait for the next pick. Waiting is torture and boring when I have to stare at the screen for the draft selection announcement comes through. So I'm sitting there watching people talk in the chat. The 10-15 mintues passed and the draft selection announcement came through. Shortly after, they revealed the pick. My hand immediately went to my mouth when I saw that Alex was drafted to Smackdown.

"Shit." Alex sighs.

"...this can't be happening..." I say, muffled from my hand.

Alex wraps his arms around me and lays his head in my neck. I sit there still in a bit of shock as I watch for the last two picks. Beth Pheonix is coming to Raw and Sheamus is going to Smackdown. That's it, it's over...nothing about me being drafted. I was hoping that I would've at least been drafted to be on the same show as Alex...but no.

"This sucks." Alex mumbles.

I just nod, closing out of the page and shutting off the computer and closing the screen. I set my computer on the nightstand and then turn over to cling to Alex.

"Shh...hey, we talked about this. We'll be okay." Alex says soothingly while rubbing my back.

"I know...but this isn't fair...for me."

"I know babe but we all knew that this could happen. We've been lucky not to get seperated before now."

"Yeah, I mean you will be traveling with us...just not really coming to Raw unless you're told you can. Sitting in the hotel room every Monday night...not with me."

"Hey I can still be backstage with you, just not at your matches and things like that."

"Unless when it's a big event where the Smackdown roster can be on Raw...those don't come too often."

"Yeah but we'll make the best of it."

"Right, well I better let Aly and Mike know of the changes." I sigh.

"Right." Alex sighs too.

"I'll be back." I say, pulling away from him and taking out my phone to call Aly, and walking out onto the balcony.

"What's up Dolce?" She asks as she answers her phone while laying on her towel at the beach.

"I got the results of the draft today."

"Bad news first?"

"Yeah, it's better that way...um...it's Alex...he's..." I trail off, before pausing to take a deep breath.

"...he's going to Smackdown."

"WHAT?" She shoots up into a sitting position.

"I couldn't believe it either...but it's true. I was afraid of this happening..."

"Oh no..." She sighs.

"I mean he'll still be with us for Raw, just sitting backstage. For our house shows...he's not gonna be with us. Smackdown goes to completely different places for their house shows."

"Right...man this sucks..."

"I know...and other bad news...you and Mike aren't gonna like this either...Drew's coming to Raw."

"Shit." She mutters.

"But that's the only bad news...oh besides Natalya going to Smackdown too."

"Awww."

"But here's some good news...Kelly's coming to Raw, Beth is coming to Raw and Ted's going to Smackdown."

"Well that's good at least." Aly sighs, watching Mike as he swims around in the waves.

"The draft ended with Sheamus getting drafted to Smackdown. I was hoping I would at least be drafted to be with Alex...but I guess not."

"Well at least you can appear over there for as long as you're champion."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing out of this."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Well I'm not right now, but I should be okay."

"As long as you're gonna be okay."

"I will be. No depression, not this time."

"Good."

"Well if I don't get back in the room soon, Alex is gonna start worrying about me. We're going to NXT tonight since he has a dark match with Johnny Curtis, so be sure to tell me how Dancing With The Stars is."

"I will, and the same with you. I want to hear about NXT."

"I'll tell you about it definitely. Even if Maryse has airhead moments...those are always hilarious." I laugh.

"Hah, yeah. Be sure to mock her for me."

"Will do. Maybe I'll surprise her with a visit to the ring in the beginning of the show. Oh her face would be priceless."

"It would." Aly laughs a little.

"Steal her spotlight as the host for one night."

"You should."

"Ohhh this is gonna be good."

"Well have fun." She laughs.

"You have fun tonight too."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." I say, and we both hang up.

Aly sighs and puts her phone back in her bag. Mike comes back from swimming in the

waves, and sits down next to her on his towel.

"Something's wrong..." He trails off, looking at her.

"Alex got drafted."

"No...seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that to happen. Carly must be devastated."

"She's definitely upset but she says she's going to be okay."

"Well that's good. The last thing we need is to worry about her like last time."

"Yeah."

"Any other bad news?"

"Natalya's gone and...um...Drew's on Raw."

"Now we got to deal with him and Morrison...great." He sighs.

"Yeah..."

"Drew is not gonna get near you, I promise."

"I hope not." I sigh.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy our time here."

"Right." She nods, laying back and rolling onto her stomach.

"What no swimming?" He laughs.

"I was going to tan a little more but you're going to drag me out there aren't you."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..."

"I don't trust you." She eyes him warily.

"Since when do you trust me in these kinds of situations?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

"...uh...huh..."

"Don't worry I'll let you do a little more tanning."

"Sure..." She keeps eyeing him as she stretches out.

"No, seriously. I'm not gonna do anything."

"...fine..." She lays her head down and closes her eyes.

He sticks by his promise and doesn't do anything, letting her lay there and tan a bit more.

He occupies himself with his phone, until she's done. She finally rolls back over and

stretches again. When she's not looking, he goes to the camera part of his phone and he

sneakily takes a picture of her. She glances up and sees the look on his face.

"Alright, what did you do now."

"Nothing."

"You did something. I know that look."

"I did nothing."

"Yes you did." She reaches over and pokes his side.

"Prove it." He grins.

"I don't have to, I know you did something."

"And like I would tell you what I did. That ruins the fun of it."

"...you posted something on Twitter didn't you."

"...even if I did, it's not like you can see it. You don't have a Twitter."

She gives him a pout.

"Give me the phone Mike..."

"Nope."

"Mike..."

"You're not getting my phone."

"Just let me see."

"And if I don't?"

"No kisses."

"That's not fair."

"Then let me see."

He thinks about it for a few moments, before giving in and going into his phone and finding

the picture, showing it to her.

"And you put that picture on Twitter?"

"Guilty as charged." He nods.

"I'm almost afraid to ask about the caption you put."

"I'll show you." He says, going onto his Twitter and going to the link to the picture, and then

showing her the caption he put.

"Smoking hot wife huh?"

"Yep."

"You're a dork." She says, shaking her head and tossing her sunglasses into her bag

before getting up.

"Ah, but I'm your dork and you love me."

"This is true." She shrugs and starts to walk down to the water.

He puts his phone back with his things, before getting up himself, walking down to the

water too. She turns and blows a kiss at him before bolting into the water.

"Heyyy!"

She just laughs.

"I'm so gonna get you for that."

"Bring it Lover Boy." She teases.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He says, walking into the water towards

her.

"Eep." She swims out farther.

He grins evilly and starts to swim out after her. She manages to evade him for a while.

"Haha, what now?"

"Oh like that's gonna stop me."

He puts on more speed and grabs her.

"Nooooo..."

"Told you." He laughs.

"Damn." She laughs.

"Now, I think for catching you all by myself for the 2nd time...I deserve a prize."

"Reeeeeeeeeally..." She draws the word out as she slides her arms around his neck.

"Yes really."

Without warning she pulls him down and kisses him hard.

"Like that?" She asks when they seperate.

"...yeah..." He replies, a little dazed.

She laughs at the dazed look on his face. Then she takes her arms away from being around

his neck and manages to pull away from his grip, swimming backwards and away.

"Hey, get back here."

"Nope."

"Don't make me come over there."

She just waves teasingly. When she's not looking at him, he disappears underwater,

swimming towards her. But he doesn't grab her or anything. He makes sure that he gets

behind you, and when he surfaces she ends up bumping into him.

"Eep!" She squeals, spinning around.

"Got you again."

"So you did..."

"Can't get away from me this time."

She shrugs and snuggles into him. They stayed at the beach, until the sun started to go

down. At that time, it was getting close for Dancing With The Stars, so they headed back to

the car and back to his place to get ready. Now Alex and I are getting ready to go to NXT. I

come out of the bathroom and immediately feel Alex looking me over from head to toe.

"No need to say anything, I already know what you're thinking." I laugh.

He grins.

"Aly and I were talking about it, and we agreed on having me steal Maryse's spotlight as the

host of NXT for tonight."

"Oh man, her face is going to be priceless." Alex snickers.

"Yep, it's going to be fun. She wants me to mock Maryse for her too."

"She would."

"Yes she would. Now, we have a show to get to." I say, putting a jacket on.

"Right." He agrees and puts on his own jacket.

We then head out and to the arena, and when we get there I head down to the locker room

so that he could get ready for the dark match that will take place before NXT starts. Alex

comes out after a few minutes and lays an arm across my shoulders as the two of us walk

down the hall. Instead of going to the room, we go right to the curtain to wait. After a while, it

was time for the match and Alex's new music hit.

"I'll be watching from in the room, I wanna keep it a secret that I'm here until the show

actually starts."

"Alright." He says and kisses me.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say back, then turning and walking to the room.

Alex walks out. He gets into the ring, and cuts a short promo saying that he'll show how he

doesn't need Mike. Then Johnny Curtis came out and got into the ring. It was a pretty long

match, but in the end Alex lost. Johnny celebrates as Alex rolls out of the ring and goes

backstage. He goes back to change, and then comes to the room and walks in, sitting down

next to me.

"You did your best, that's all that matters."

He nods and leans into me. We sit there, and wait for the show to start. Eventually it does

and the intro video plays introducing all the rookies and their pros, before going to the ring

with Todd Grisham ringside introducing the show and talking about the draft for a second.

"Ehhh, don't remind me."

Alex sighs and agrees. The cameras go to the ring, where Maryse and Matt Striker are

standing waiting to introduce the rookies. Maryse of course does the introductions, and the

rookies walk down to the ring while the pros stay up on the stage.

"Okay perfect time coming up to go out there, I shall be back in a while." I say, getting up.

"Have fun." Alex chuckles as I lean down for a kiss.

"I most certainly will." I smile and then head out and wait by the curtain for a few moments.

I stand there, and as soon as Striker starts talking, I tell them to hit my music and I walk out

with a mic in my hand. Maryse is instantly glaring at me but glancing at the entrance,

obviously expecting Aly to walk out too.

"Oh don't worry, it's just me tonight." I say, after they cut my music.

She almost looks relieved but then goes back to glaring at me. I start to get into the ring, and

pass the rookies, putting a hand up to stop Lucky before he even tries anything.

"But I am here for a reason. And that reason is, to steal your spotlight as the host of the

show for tonight."

"I don't think so!" Maryse exclaims before going off into a French rant as she's prone to

doing.

Just like I said I'd do for Aly, I mocked her by doing the hand motion of hers to shut her up. I

then do a 'shoo' hand motion to tell her to leave.

"You can still do your little backstage stuff, but I'm taking over this portion of the show. Deal

with it."

She storms off angrily. Then Striker goes through the redemption point standings of all the

rookies. Titus is in the lead with 13 points, followed by Darren Young, Byron Saxton, Jacob

Novak, Lucky and Conor.

"But gentlemen this is a very important competition, it's worth 4 redemption points and it's

called 'how well do you know your pro'. Now the rules are fairly simple. We're going to ask

your pro a question, your pro will write his answer down on a dry erase board, then we will

come to you and Carly will see how well you know your pro. Pros pay attention you're first

question is, what is the one thing your rookie does better than any of the other rookies in

this competition?"

Then this funky music plays while the pros write down their answers. I stand there waiting,

occasionally glaring at Lucky, who is blatantly staring at me.

"Alright, so Byron what do you think your pro said?" I ask, walking up to him.

"Well I'm going to say that my pro is going to say that I...speak better than the rest of rookies."

I start to laugh a little bit, but laugh even more when Yoshi wrote 'Just wrestle'.

"Sorry, wrong answer. Conor, step forward. So we want to see what your pro said. What do

you think?"

"Punish them."

"Okay, Kozlov can we see the board please?"

He holds it up after laughing a bit, and I laugh too when it says 'Fire Up'.

"Darren Young please step forward. So what do you think your pro said."

"To be quite honest, I really don't care what he said. Chavo last week you embarrassed me,

when I took on Hornswaggle. I think I'm a better wrestler than you. I know I am."

"Alright enough of that. Chavo the board please." I say, and he reveals it to say 'wrestle', but

it's not a correct answer.

Next up was Jacob Novak, and he just looked ridiculous dressed like a gangster. I had to

hold in my laughter though.

"Jacob Novak, what do you think your pro said?"

"I think it's obvious. I make this look good."

"Ooookay...JTG we want to see your board." I say looking at Jacob weirdly, and JTG holds up

the board saying 'Stay flyy', which ended up being a correct answer.

Next was Lucky, and I just rolled my eyes as he looked me over. I tried to say as far away

from him as possible, and before I spoke I made sure to show him my engagement ring.

He gives a little scoff.

"I'm engaged to Alex, so back off. But anyways, what do you think your pro said?"

"My pro...no offense to Tyson Kidd, but this show isn't about him, it's not about anybody, this

show is all about me!"

"Uh-huh sure, but let's see what your pro said."

Tyson flips his board around and it says 'Best Attire'.

"And lastly, Titus O'Neil step forward. What do you think your pro said?"

"I would have to say...connect with the WWE Universe...connect with the crowd.

"Okay, Hornswaggle can we see your board please."

He shakes his head 'no', and doesn't look up when he turns the board around, which

says 'Bark'. The only one with the correct answer was Jacob, so we moved onto round two.

"Pros please finish this sentence. If my rookie does not make it as a WWE Superstar, I

recommend he becomes a blank..."

Once again the music plays, and we wait for the pros to finish.

"Okay once again, Byron what do you think your pro said?" I ask, after the music stopped.

"I'm gonna go with my former job, and I'm gonna say...news reporter."

Yoshi turns his board around and it says 'Fire up'. I crack up laughing as the buzzer goes off,

and I ask Conor to step forward, and ask him what he thinks his pro said.

"...a fighter."

Kozlov has a grin on his face, and he turns the board around and it says 'Firefither'. Even though it had 'fighter' in the word, he still got it wrong. We move onto Darren Young and I ask him the same question.

"Like I said before, I do not care what Chavo has to write down."

I just roll my eyes.

"Board please."

Chavo turns it around and it says 'Trash Man'. Jacob steps forward to answer the question, and as usual I ask the same question.

"Well I think JTG and me will be on the same page on this, we've discussed this. There is no answer to this question because Jacob Novak will be the WWE's next breakout star."

"Let's see the board." I say, sighing.

JTG makes a face before turning the board around to reveal 'Hip Hop MC'. Then of course Lucky was next, I rolled my eyes in disgust before he walked forward to answer the question.

"That's a really good questiong, but I think inquiring minds want to know is when you're gonna realize that you don't belong with Alex. I'm much better than he is."

"Oh really? He's on the main roster...and where are you? Oh yeah you're on NXT for the 2nd time. So yeah no, you're not better. More like 2nd rate loser. Let's see the board...now."

Tyson turns the board around, and it says 'fashion designer'. Then lastly was Titus and I ask him the same question for the last time.

"A dog catcher? A dog trainer."

Hornswaggle looks away again as he turns the board around to reveal 'bodyguard'. That was the end of the challenge and Jacob won to earn 4 redemption points. I hand the mic back to an attendant ringside and go to get out of the ring. But of course Lucky grabbed my arm preventing me from going any further. He doesn't seem to want to let go, so I use my other hand to slap him across the face and he let go to hold his face. I shake my hand out, before getting out of the ring and heading back up the ramp and backstage. I sit back down next to Alex once I get back to the room. Alex is grumbling as he puts his arm around me.

"...thinks he can mess with my fiancee..." He mumbles under his breath.

"Which is why I did what I did. Thank god tonight's the only night we're here."

"Yeah."

Then we sit back and watch the rest of the show. In the meantime, Aly and Mike are already at Dancing With The Stars, sitting in their seats in the front row right next to the dance floor. She's looking around curiously. She has one hand resting in her lap while the other hand is laced with Mike's, their joined hands resting on his thigh. She watches as a special stage is set up, this wall-like thing on it. She wonders what's going on, but then she sees a bunch of people walk out. At first she didn't know who they were until she got a good look at one of them.

"Heyyyy..."

She nudges Mike and points subtly. He looks over at them all as she points.

"Looks like they're one of the musical guests. I know you're happy." He smiles.

"Definitely." She beams.

They wait a while, until the show went live and was introduced. Then the guys were introduced and they both joined everyone in standing up to watch the performance. She's singing along, having heard the song already. Some of the dancers are involved in the performance, and after they go away, they end the song back over by the stage. Aly claps, beaming.

"That was great." She says to Mike.

"It was." He agrees, clapping himself.

"And to think that you didn't like the Boys before." She teases, giggling.

"I changed my mind, I can do that you know." He laughs.

"I'm just teasing."

Then while the hosts were talking, Nick looks around at the crowd and notices Aly standing there, so he gets off the stage and comes over hugging her.

"Hi Nick." She laughs.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here." He states.

"Mike and I are here to support Chris."

"And I didn't know you guys would be here either." She adds.

"Surprise?" He laughs.

"Dork." She shakes her head in amusement.

"We're performing again tonight, just letting you know."

"Great!" She smiles.

"I love the new song by the way."

"Thank you, glad you love it." He smiles.

"You better go, they're waving for you." She giggles, and then he looks over.

"Yeah I see that. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, bye Nick."

"Bye guys." He says, walking back over to the guys so they can head backstage until later.

"He's a dork, just like you." She says to Mike and they sit down.

"I think my dorkiness rubbed off on him all those years ago on Smackdown." He chuckles.

"Nope, I've been following the band for years, he was a dork way before that."

The first round of eliminations came up, but Chris wasn't in that group of people. The night

went on and Chris was in the bottom two, which was bad. After the commercial break, the

suspense was killing everyone. But in the end Chris ended up getting booted off the show.

"Awww. Poor Chris."

They play a video package of Chris' journey through the show and all his amazing

moments. After that was done, he danced one last time, but not really he was just walking

around the dance floor as the music played that he danced too.

"Well I guess he'll be able to come back to the WWE earlier than he thought."

"I guess so."

"I hope he comes to Raw."

"I hope so too, we need him there considering the amount of people we lost."

She nods in agreement.

"Come on, let's go backstage. We can hang out and talk to him for a bit before we head

back home."

"Okay." She agrees, linking hands with him.

They get up as people start to leave, and head backstage to find Chris. Mike finds him and

pulls her over.

"Hey Chris." She greets.

"Hey you two." He replies, exchanging a man hug with Mike before hugging Aly.

"It's really too bad that you're done. But at least you still have the WWE." She says.

"Yeah, I'll try to be back in the WWE as soon as I can."

"Hopefully you'll be on Raw, we need good people after what they did with the draft."

"Yeah I heard about that."

"I feel bad for Carly, Alex got drafted."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah."

"We almost lost Lyssa too." Mike adds.

"Oh wow." Chris says.

"Uh-huh, I was the first draft pick that Mike got and second to last pick of the night. I was

almost beginning to think I was going to be stuck on Smackdown."

"Well now you don't have to worry."

She nods. Then Chris and Mike start talking, she stands there quietly until she spots Nick

and the other Boys. She squeezes Mike's arm before making her way over to them. Nick's

back is turned to her, so she sneaks up behind him and taps his shoulder, moving out of

the way that he would look. He looks that way and then she moves as he turns to look the

other way. The other guys notice her trying to hide from him, and they all laugh.

"What the hell?" Nick says, a little frustrated.

She laughs and finally lets him see her.

"Should've known it was you."

"Yes, you should have." She grins.

"Hey guys." She adds, turning to look at the others.

"Hi Aly." They say, laughing.

"Great performances tonight."

"Thanks."

"Like I told Nick, I love the new song."

"And we're all glad you like it."

"So where's Carly?" Brian asks.

"Alex had an appearance so she stayed with him. I don't think she wants to be away from

him for any longer than she has to, especially since he just got drafted to the other show."

"Awwww."

"Yeah. I almost ended up on that show myself but I got drafted back at the last minute."

"Well that's good."

She nods.

"So, the wedding is coming up pretty fast. You must be excited."

"Oh yeah. Definitely getting more excited."

"We can't wait ourselves."

"I'm glad to hear that. Its going to be amazing, pretty much everything is done, just some

minor details are left to settle."

"That's great."

Then Mike comes over and greets the guys, but says that they should both get going and

head back home for the night. She nods and gives the guys hugs before sliding an arm

around Mike's waist and leaning into him as they leave. They walk outside, then get into the

car and head back to the condo.


	175. Alex's Smackdown Debut

It's now Friday, and Smackdown is tonight. It's also Alex's debut as a part of the Smackdown roster. I thankfully get to go on the show with him, because I have a title. After being awake for a while, Alex had went to the gym while I stayed back at the hotel doing whatever I wanted to. I'm just minding my own business, when there's movement outside the room door. I raise my eyebrow in curiosity, and walk over to the door. The movement stops as I start to open the door, and I swing it open to reveal Ted. I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Leave...now."

"What? I can't talk to you?"

"Let me think about that...no you can't."

"Aw don't be like that..."

"Look, I know why you're here. There's no way in hell I'm EVER going to be with you. My

wedding is in almost a month. How many times do you need to be told?"

"Engagements can be broken." He shrugs.

"Well for your information you home wrecker, this engagement CAN'T be broken. Now get

out of my doorway." I say, starting to close the door but he stops it.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Would you like for that restraining order to get put back in place? Because all it takes is one

phone call."

"Ted, why don't you leave her alone." I hear a voice say from behind him.

He moves out of the way, and we both look to see Randy.

"Why should I?"

"Just because Maryse dumped you, that doesn't give you free will to go after someone who's

engaged. She's clearly not interested in you."

"And I never will be." I add.

"So here's some advice...get over yourself and stop stalking me. Remember...restraining

order." I threaten.

Ted growls in frustration before storming away.

"He never gets it through that thick head of his." I shake my head.

"But thanks for helping."

"Not a problem." Randy says before walking off.

I close the door and go back over to sit down. But shortly after the door opened back up, and

I look over to see Alex walking in.

"If only you had come back a few minutes ago..." I mumble to myself.

"...what happened?" Alex asks, having heard at least part of what I said.

"Ted came by and refused to leave."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No he didn't. The threat of having the restraining order put back on him prevented him from

doing anything, that and of course Randy."

"Randy?"

"He just happened to be walking by when he saw Ted, clearly hearing our conversation.

Told him to leave me alone."

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't here." Alex sighs, hugging me.

"It's okay, I handled the situation."

"I know but I still feel like I should be here to protect you..."

"Well even if the restraining order threat didn't work, you know I would've called you and you

would've literally rushed over here to take care of him."

"Yeah."

"Just have to deal with this for another month, then hopefully he and everyone else leaves

me alone."

"They better."

"I've managed to avoid them for months, since all of them are on Smackdown, I can

continue to avoid them...unless I'm on the show with you like tonight."

"Yeah, that's another upside to this draft. I can beat up on them over here and you'll be safe

most of the time over on Raw."

"Thank god for that." I smile, and he kisses my forehead.

In the meantime back in LA, Aly and Mike are already up and lounging in the living room for

now, until they think of something they could possibly do. They're on the couch, him sitting

and her laying down with her head in his lap.

"I know what we can do. We can go to the boardwalk. They have tons of stores and street performers and everything. They even have a tattoo place, you can get that tattoo that you've

been thinking about getting, since we didn't have time overseas." Mike suggests.

"Oooh sure. I found a better quote to use too."

"Well then I can't wait to see it."

"That means I have to move. Aww."

"We'll have plenty of time to do this again tonight, since we'll be watching Smackdown to

support Alex."

"True...but that is feeling so good." She refers to him running his fingers through her hair.

"Well I suppose we don't have to leave right now..."

"No...we should go. But promise you'll do it again later?"

"Promise." He smiles, before leaning down and kissing her quickly.

She sits up and kisses him properly. After she pulls away, she stands up and makes sure

to grab whatever she may need, before heading out the door with Mike and out to the car.

After a bit, they get out of the car at the boardwalk. As of right now, it's not so crowded...a few

people here and there.

"Wow, this looks like it goes on forever."

"No kidding."

"But there's tons of stuff to do, which is why it's so long."

She nods and laces her fingers with his as they start to walk. Since he's been to the

boardwalk before, as they walk he points out all the best places for food and whatnot.

Eventually they stop, and they look up to see that it's the tattoo place.

"Here we are."

They go in and she explains what she wants. The guy goes and gets it all set up before

calling her over. Mike follows, curious. She pulls up her shirt and uses a hair tie to hold it in

place. While the guy comes over the side where she's getting the tattoo, Mike comes over to

her other side and sits next to her.

"Ready?" The guy asks.

She nods and so he starts. She clenches her jaw, closing her eyes. Mike reaches over and

grabs her hand, to comfort her the whole time. She squeezes his hand and opens her eyes.

"I'm okay. The first part is usually the worst." She says as he looks concerned.

"Well, I'm still going to hold your hand anyway."

"Okay." She smiles.

After the tattoo was done after a long time, the guy had covered it and whatnot like what

tends to happen with new tattoos. She walks over to the desk and pay for it, before walking

back out onto the boardwalk.

"Now to have fun."

"Yep, let's go."

They walk down the boardwalk, sometimes stopping to watch performers or to look at

souvenirs. Occasionally they get stopped by fans too.

"Despite the clouds, this day is turning out to be pretty good."

"Yeah it is." She smiles.

"One more day here until we have to fly down to Tampa."

"Right." She sighs.

"I will try to be careful in that match Sunday. I know it's brutal."

She nods, frowning a little.

"I know. I'm just worried what might happen after what happened at Wrestlemania. And that

wasn't even an extreme match so there's so much more that can go wrong."

He frowns himself, before stopping and pulling her into a tight hug.

"And then there's the people that you're facing..." She mumbles.

"I know, I hate it just as much as you do..."

"Alright, let's get off that subject. I don't want it to ruin this good day."

"Right, we'll deal with it when it comes up. We're here for time off and to have fun."

She nods again and reaches up for a short kiss. He returns it and kisses back, before

pulling away and keeping one arm around her as they walk furter down the boardwalk. After

a while, they get down tot he end and turn back around to head back tot he car. Mike is

holding the bag that has a few things they bought.

"So how has the day been for you so far?" He asks, as they reach the car.

"Good." She smiles.

"My feet kind of hurt now and my side too but other than that, I'm good."

"Well when we get back, you can rest your feet and your side."

She nods and gets into the car. He gets in himself, and then they start heading back to the

condo for the rest of the day.

~Smackdown~

Alex and I are sitting backstage, him in his ring gear and a Smackdown shirt of course. The show starts and immediately shows footage from the draft on Monday. From the matches and to who got drafted and to where. Including Mike's match with him, Punk and Del Rio against John, Christian and Henry. They ended with that before going to the new intro of Smackdown.

"Awww you're not in the new intro." I say after it ended.

"Well hopefully I'll get put in after a while."

"I hope so."

After the show was introduced, Randy's music played, and he walked out to everyone

cheering for him. He walks out all happy and everything. He gets into the ring, and he grabs

a mic before his music fades, and the crowd goes crazy.

"Now, for those of you who don't know me...please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Randy

Orton. And now for the first time in almost 5 years, because of the WWE draft I am back here

once again on the Smackdown roster. While I'm looking forward to the many many

challenges that lie ahead, this Sunday at Extreme Rules...I have a little bit of unfinished

business to attend to."

"Watch him get interrupted." I say.

"Involving CM Punk. Now come this Sunday..." Randy starts to say but is cut off by Drew's

music.

"I so called that."

"Yes you did." Alex chuckles.

"I'm sorry, did I buy a ticket to see all of you? Come on everybody, Randy Orton is on

Smackdown. But with the good news, comes the bad news for everybody. Drew McIntyre is

moving onwards and outwards to Monday Night Raw. It's a real shame Randy...a real

shame. It looks like the WWE Universe..." Drew says, while getting into the ring.

"...will have to wait a little bit longer for Drew McIntyre vs Randy Orton."

"Pfft, Randy would kick your ass buddy." I say to the tv.

"Okay, I can tell by the look in your eyes, and these people know exactly what you want to do.

But Randy, I'm just out here to say hello...and goodbye." Drew says, dropping the mic and

kicking Randy, getting in position for his finisher.

Randy counters it and ends up giving him an RKO.

"See? Told you." I state.

"You are on a roll tonight aren't you." Alex says amusedly.

"I guess I am." I laugh.

But then out of nowhere Alex gets up and starts heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere..."

"Alex, don't go out there. You're just going to get hurt...or at least RKO'd."

"I'm just want to go talk to him."

"And that's gonna lead to an RKO. I just finally got on good terms with him, he does it

again...drama all over again. Don't go out there."

"Carebear..."

"You go out there, I'm coming with you. Don't expect me to be happy about what happens.

Because I know what WILL happen...I mean it is Randy afterall."

He sighs and nods. I get up and follow him out.

"Now...as I was saying..." Randy trails off, before Alex's new music hit.

We both walk out to his new music, I trailed behind him as he walked down the ramp with a

not so pleased look on his face. As I walk down the ramp behind him, I just shake my head.

He points to the Smackdown logo on the shirt saying that this is his show, before stopping

at the bottom of the ramp and glaring at Randy. Randy looks at me and I shrug. Alex gets

into the ring, after grabbing the mic that was left on the stairs for him. He looks around,

before looking right at Randy and walking towards him going to say something. But of

course before he could say anything he suffered the RKO like always. I just sigh and shake

my head, turning to walk back up the ramp. I get backstage and wait for Alex.

"I freaking told you..." I say as he comes through the curtain.

"I know Carly."

"Yet you still went out there. If this is what you're gonna do on Smackdown, go after

Randy...then you won't be seeing me around here."

"I'm not going to come here with you, just to see you do stupid things that you know are

going to get you nowhere or that will get you hurt." I add.

"This is the only time I'm letting this slide. Next week if you do anything stupid like you did

tonight, you can forget about me appearing on the show. I'll stick to Raw, and you can be

alone without me here. I can't save you from the RKO without possibly getting hurt myself." I

continue.

Alex sighs and hangs his head.

"You better hope you can make up for this."

"I know you're mad, but I love you." He nods quietly.

"...I know you do."

Alex sighs again, knowing I'm too mad to say it back. He starts to walk back to the room and

I walk behind him silently. We walk back in the room, and sit down on the couch to watch the

rest of the show. My arm is hanging over the side of the couch, and I had my head resting on

it. I look at my hand and sigh as I play with the ring on my finger. Alex is sitting on the other

side of the couch, silent as can be. He keeps looking over at me and then inwardly kicking

himself for causing this. Then the silence is broken by my phone ringing. Aly's ringtone

goes off, and I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it as I get up and head outside of

the room to talk to her.

"Hello?"

"What was that?"

"You know, I haev no freaking idea. I told him not to go out there. He didn't even listen to me."

"Wow."

"He just wanted to talk to Randy. He didn't even get one word in, just got RKO'd instantly.

That's why you saw me shake my head and walk away."

"Gotcha...you'd think that Alex would have learned his lesson from all those times before..."

"I know right? I'm just tired of his stupidity. I can't save him from Randy like I save him from

John. I'm at risk for getting hurt around Randy. I laid down the line, trust me. He does one

more stupid thing, he can forget about me coming here with him, and I'm not kidding."

"I know you're not."

"I don't know if I can stay here anymore, I'm tempted to just walk back to the hotel."

"Don't go off by yourself. You know all three of your stalkers are there tonight and they'll take

any opportunity to corner you."

"Ted already tried today back at the hotel. All it takes is one phone call and the restraining

order can be put back on them, I already threatened Ted with that."

"Oh...well don't give them any more opportunities. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well since Natalya is here on Smackdown now, I can ask her for a ride back I guess...if I

really wanted to leave."

"That would work, just let Alex know. I know you're mad at him but you need to tell him if

you're leaving so he doesn't flip out."

"I know, I wouldn't leave without telling him."

"Just making sure."

"He's probably thinking that this could possibly cause me to call off the wedding. That's

something I can't do. Especially not since it's almost a month until it."

"You should probably tell him that. Let him know that even though you're mad at him that

he's still going to be your husband, he just has some making up to do."

"I know, I'll do that. Thanks for calling by the way, I needed someone to talk to about all this."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"I'll see you Sunday at my place in Florida okay?"

"Of course. See you then Dolce."

We say 'bye' to each other before hanging up. I stand there for a while, contemplating

whether I should stay or leave. I eventually decide that it's in my best interest to leave, so I

walk off to go find Natalya to ask for a ride back to the hotel. I find her in the Diva's locker

room, watching the show.

"Hey Nat." I greet as I walk in.

"Oh hi Carly." She smiles.

"Can you do me a favor? Do you think you can drive me back to the hotel real quick? I can't

stay here after what happened earlier."

"Sure thing hun." She agrees, getting up.

We head out of the locker room, and stop by the room so I can collect my things that I had

brought. I walk in and go over to where I was sitting, grab my bag and drop my phone in it.

"I'm heading back..." I say, before Alex could ask where I was going.

"Okay." He says quietly.

"Natalya's giving me a ride, so don't worry you can still get back. Another thing to not worry

about is the wedding, it's still happening. I'm still marrying you, you just have a lot of making

up to do."

Alex looks pretty relieved.

"I love you Carly."

"...I love you too." I say after a few seconds of being quiet.

He looks even more relieved to hear that from me. He reaches out and grabs my hand,

kissing the back of it.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

He nods and lets go of my hand. I walk back over to the door, and open it but stand there for

a few moments contemplating something. I then turn and walk back over to him and lean

down, kissing his cheek. He turns and gives me a small smile. I smile slightly back, before

walking out and closing the door behind me. Natalya's standing there, waiting for me. We

head downt he hall and out to her car, heading back to the hotel. In the meantime after Aly

had gotten off the phone with me, she sighs and shakes her head.

"What's going on?" Mike asks.

"They got into an argument kind of."

"Basically Dolce was telling him not to go out there, that he was going to get hurt or

whatever and obviously as we saw, he didn't listen." She adds.

"So she's going back to the hotel. I really don't blame her." She continues.

"No. He's got making up to do, doesn't he."

"Majorly."

"But I can see where he gets it from. You've done pretty stupid things before yourself." She

adds.

Mike looks sheepish.

"Let's just hope you don't do anything stupid anytime soon."

"I promise I'll try not to."

"You better."

He leans down and kisses her cheek. She turns her head and catches his lips briefly.

"Love you, no matter what stupid thing you do." She smiles.

"Love you too."

Then she snuggles against him as they watch the rest of the show. By the time the show

ends, Aly's asleep with her head on his lap while he plays with her hair. Instead of normally

moving her to bring her into the bedroom to go to sleep, he stretches out a bit and get

comfortable on the couch. He plays with her hair some more before slowly drifint off to sleep

himself. Meanwhile I'm laying in bed when Alex comes in from the show. I turn to lay on my

back, because my back was to the door originally. Before moving, I wipe my eyes because

between worrying about him getting hurt and the arguing earlier tonight, it just got too much

for me. Alex frowns as he sees the motion. He sets his things down and comes over by me,

sitting on the edge of the bed by where I'm laying. He silently opens his arms for a hug,

sensing that I need the comfort. I sit up and look at him, before moving forward and

basically just cling to him, burying my face in his shoulder. Alex closes his arms around me

and lays his head against mine.

"I'm sorry love, really. I'll make it up to you."

"I know...between you not listening to me, almost getting hurt, and the arguing...it all just

sunk in and really got to me." I explain, partially muffled due to his shoulder.

"I know."

"I honestly at first wasn't thinking of getting a ride back here, I told Aly I was gonna walk."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"You wouldn't have let me anyway, even if I tried."

"You're right, I wouldn't."

I pull away and lift my head from his shoulder. I look at him as I lace the fingers of both

hands with his.

"If you want to still make up for what you did, you can. But you clearly showed tonight that you

were really sorry...I will forgive you."

"Thank you." He kisses my forehead.

"And yes, I'm still making it up to you. I owe you that much."

I nod, and smile a bit.

"Alright, you should change so we can get to sleep. We are heading down to my place

tomorrow because of Extreme Rules Sunday."

"Right. Just one last thing." Alex says, before leaning in and kissing me.

I let go of his hands and move mine to resting on his neck, and leave them there when he

pulls away.

"Now that I needed."

He just smiles and gives me another quick kiss before getting up to go change for bed. After

he changes, he climbs into bed next to me and I immediately snuggle against his side and

lay my head on his chest. We say goodnight to eachother before he turns out the light and

we drift off to sleep.


	176. Making Up For It

Aly starts to stir as she feels her hair being played with. She then feels a pressure against her lips and she realizes that Mike is kissing her to get her awake. She reaches up and grasps his shirt as she responds. He chuckles into the kiss, before pulling away.

"I see that worked in waking you up."

"Mmm...that was a nice wake up call."

"Maybe I should do that more often, if that's gonna be your response."

"That would be nice." She gives him a lazy smile as she stretches, wincing a little as he side twinges.

"Side still hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna be okay for tomorrow night?"

"I should be fine."

"Okay, good. Can't have you going into a match hurting already."

"Right." She carefully sits up and swings her legs off the couch.

"We have a flight soon don't we?"

"Unfortunately." He nods.

"Bleh." She makes a face and stands up.

"But hey at least we won't have a flight for maybe a few days or so after today."

"Good."

Then they both head into the bedroom to change and get their things ready for the flight.

They finish packing up their things and move the bags to sit by the door. She's zipping up her carry on bag when she feels hands on her shoulders and upper arms that are left bare by the gaps in the sleeves of her thin, burn out top that she has over a black tanktop.

"You're going to be touchy feely today aren't you."

"Maybe..."

"I can't say I mind." She tilts her head back and kisses his cheek.

"Of course." He smiles, then turns his head and seals his lips with hers for the 2nd time.

She twists her body so that they're face to face and returns the kiss happily. He wraps his arms around her, and pulls her closer to him as he continues to kiss her. She slides her hands up and holds his neck. He pulls back after a few moments, and leans his forehead against hers.

"Can't be late for the flight."

"Right." She sighs.

"But there will be more of that later, you have my word." He smirks.

"There better be." She shakes her finger at him and pretends to be threatening.

"Pretending to be threatening huh?" He laughs.

"Don't mock me." She narrows her eyes.

"Ooooh, I'm scared."

"You should be."

"Riiight, but anyways shall we get going?"

"Right. Just one last thing." She slides from his arms and goes to find something.

She comes back wearing a pair of sunglasses since it looks quiet sunny out. Then they grab their things and head out the door to the airport. They do the normal routine of checking in and then waiting for the plane to arrive. Once it does, like always they go over to the gate and walk onboard, waiting for others to get on before it finally pulls away from the gate and takes off. Now with me and Alex, he is currently trying to wake me. I just grumble in protest, not wanting to move. Alex starts giving me short, gentle kisses. I start to respond by first sliding my arms around his neck. He gives me a longer kiss and then breaks it.

"We have a flight to catch love."

"I wish we didn't, I like sleeping."

"I know you do. You can sleep on the plane like you usually do."

"Right." I say, sitting up.

Alex moves and I slide off the bed, going to get changed. Alex goes and starts to pack up his things. After changing, I walk back out and put my shoes on before packing up my things as well.

"All ready?" Alex asks once I'm finished.

"Yup, all set." I say, after zipping up my bag.

We both grab our stuff and head out. We get to the airport and wait for the plane to arrive, and when it does we board and find our seats, and sit. Soon the plane takes off and it's off to Tampa. After a few hours or so, we land and get off heading into the airport. We go over to get our things, before walking out to my car which was dropped off for us. We put everything in the trunk, before getting in and heading off to my place.

"Yay, home." I smile as I pull into the driveway.

We get out of the car, and I start to head around to get my things out of the trunk. But Alex ends up stopping me.

"No no, I'll get it. You go and unlock the door." He tells me.

"Ooookay." I say, turning around and heading towards the front door.

I get to the steps and that's when I see a bouquet of blue roses sitting on my porch. I curiously look at them, before noticing a card with them. I sit down on the steps next to where the roses were placed and start reading the card. After reading it, I can't help but smile to myself. Alex stops at the bottom of the steps.

"Do you like them?"

I place the card down, before looking up at him. I smile more and get up, walking down the steps and stopping in front of him, then immediately kiss him. He sets down the bags and holds my face in his hands as he kisses me back. I pull away after a few moments, then answer his question.

"I love them, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"How did you get them here?"

"I called this morning before I got you up."

"You're too sweet. You know that right?"

"I wanted to make up for what I did." He shrugs.

"Well you're definitely forgiven now, that's for sure. Even though I forgave you already last night."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. Then he picks the bags back up, and I go back and pick the card and flowers up before walking up the steps and then unlocking the door. We walk in and I immediately go into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. Alex heads to the bedroom and drops off the bags. I find one and fill it with water, then take the roses out of the wrapping and cut the stems a bit before putting them in the vase. I'm so fascinated by the color of blue, because it's so pretty, I don't realize that Alex had come back out. But I did know when he walked over and snaked his arms around my waist, and placed a kiss behind my ear. I turn my head and give him a small kiss on the lips.

"These are so pretty..." I say, turning my head to look at the roses again.

"I knew you'd love the color. Much different from the original red color of them."

"Very different. I love them."

"I'm glad." He smiles.

I finally tear my eyes away from the flowers and turn around in Alex's arms, putting my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I love you so much, and nothing can change that."

"I'm really glad to hear that. And I love you the same, maybe more." Alex says.

"How much more?"

"Much much more."

"Good, you should." I smile.

He chuckles and kisses me lightly. He goes to pull away after a while, but I pull him back to my lips. He chuckles a little and holds me tighter. I move my arms, and grip his shoulders as I feel him start to intensify the kiss. He lets that go for a bit before he pulls back and starts to just cover my skin in kisses. I close my eyes sighing in content, and then lay my head against his shoulder. Then Alex leans his head against mine.

"I love you Carly."

"Love you too."

He scoops me up into his arms and carries me into the living room. He sits on the couch, settling me on his lap.

"You know I could've walked." I laugh.

"I know, but that's no fun is it?"

"No, I guess not."

He snuggles with me and turns the tv on. Meanwhile, a few hours later from when Alex and I had got to my place, Aly and Mike's plane landed at the airport and they got off of it and walked inside and over to get their things from the baggage claim. They wait for their backs to come out and grab them, going out to the car. They put their things in the trunk, before getting in and she starts to drive to my place. They finally pull up to my house and climb out. She yawns and foes to grab her bags.

"I'll get those, you can head right inside." Mike says, walking around to the trunk.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead inside. I got this."

"Okay, thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles, as he opens the trunk and she walks over to the stairs and up, opening the door and walking in.

"Knock knock." She calls out.

"In the living room." I call back.

She comes into the living room.

"Hey." She greets us.

"I see you two are doing better."

"Yeah, go look in the kitchen and see what he got me." I smile.

"Ooh." She goes to look.

"Awww those are pretty!"

"I know. They were sitting on the porch when we got here."

"Awww."

"Did you the card that came with it?"

"Yeah, too cute."

Then Mike walks in with the bags, heading to the bedroo to put them in there. Aly sits down

in one of the chairs, kicks off her flats, and curls up.

"So how was your time back in California?" I ask.

"It was good."

"Got that new tattoo I told you about when we were overseas." She adds.

"Ooh, I want to see." I say.

"Alright." She says amusedly, shifting and pulls up her shirts on her right side to reveal the

words 'Dreams are jut a reality waiting to happen' on her skin.

"Decided to change the words?"

"Yeah. I felt this was a better fit since we used to only dream about having this kind of life

and now we're living it as reality."

"Ah, very true."

She puts her shirts back down.

"I got it done yesterday when Mike and I went to the boardwalk."

"Oh ok, so it's still a bit sore huh?"

"Yeah."

Then Mike comes out of the bedroom, and walks out into the living room. She scooches

over so that he could sit down in the chair with her. He carefully puts his arms around her, knowing her side is still tender.

"I just can't believe I have to defend the title tomorrow night." I comment.

"Yeah, that sucks."

"And I just found out what kind of match it is..."

Mike and Aly look at me curiously. I look at Alex, before looking at them.

"...a ladder match..."

"Oh boy."

"You're kidding..." Alex adds, and I just shake my head.

"You're not the only one that will be dealing with ladders." Aly speaks up.

"You too?"

"TLC."

"Ah, well at least you don't have to climb a ladder to reclaim a title. You get to at least pin

your opponent."

"True."

"And you know how I am with heights...don't like them too much."

"Right."

"Plus with being that high, the ladder can be tipped...you can get hurt." Mike adds.

"Not helping." I shoot him a look.

"And I wasn't thinking about that...until NOW." I add, getting up and slamming the door

leading outside behind me.

"Way to go babe." Aly sighs, sliding out of his arms and going to talk to me.

As she heads outside to talk to me, Alex shoots Mike the 'really' look.

"I didn't mean to..." Mike says weakly.

Aly walks outside to see me sitting on the ground, just fiddling with grass as I pull it out of

the ground. She sits down beside me and reaches over to wrap me in a hug.

"I love my husband but he's an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah and it rubs off on Alex." I mumble.

"They rub off on each other."

"Why I was put in this kind of match, I have no idea. Probably expecting me to lose."

"Dolce you can do this. I believe in you."

"I know..."

"Try not to focus on the ladder part, worry about that when it happens. Focus on beating your

opponent down so that they don't know which way is up."

"Well it is Brie Bella so it shouldn't be that hard. She's weaker compared to Eve."

"Exactly, she's a weakling. So just concentrate on beating her up first. If its anything like I've

experienced, you'll forget about the height and focus single mindedly on getting that title."

"Right."

"And if you want, tomorrow I can show you some things to remember when you're dealing

with ladders. Stuff I've learned and stuff that Matt and Jeff taught me."

"Yeah I think that will help."

"You got it then." She smiles.

"We can get to the arena early so you can show me the things to remember." I say, after

nodding.

"Alright, sounds good. And hey, at least you don't have to worry about chairs and tables too."

"Yeah...good luck with that tomorrow night."

"Thanks...hopefully I come out of that okay."

"I hope so. We can't have you getting hurt again."

She sighs and nods.

"Well I think I'm gonna go down to the beach. I need to clear my head."

"Want some company? We don't have to talk or anything. A walk on the beach sounds nice."

"Sure." I smile.

"Just let me tell them where we're going so they don't worry."

"Okay." I nod.

She ducks inside to tell Mike and Alex where we're going and then comes back to me.

"All set."

"Alright." I say, and we head out the gate of my yard and down the hill to the beach.

We wander down the beach, pretty silent as we enjoy the sound of the waves. We wander

up and down the beach a few times, before heading back up to the house. We walk in, and I

walk out into the kitchen not even saying a word to Mike just because of earlier.

"You...apologize." Aly points at Mike.

"I know I know..." He says, getting up and making his way into the kitchen.

"Carls?"

"...what?"

"I'm really sorry. You know me and my big mouth."

"Yeah I know. You say things without thinking."

"I'm trying to work on it. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, I've just been on edge lately. Ever since Wrestlemania things with you and Alex are

just going downhill...starting with him being drafted to Smackdown."

"I know." Mike sighs.

"I get it you two can't be together forever, but to come this soon...it splits me and him up too."

"It sucks, I know."

"But wait, isn't he still in contract with you?"

"You know...you're right."

"So he doesn't just have to stick to Smackdown. Aha, I've found a loophole."

"Way to go Carls." He hugs me.

"Thank you. I knew something was up."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for apologizing...I forgive you...Greg." I laugh at using his middle name, before

dashing away.

"HEY!"

"That's right, I went there!" I exclaim still laughing.

"You little brat!" He laughs, running after me.

"Eeep!" I exclaim, rushing into the living room and jumping on Alex.

"Save me!"

"What did you do?" He asks, laughing.

"Called Mike by his middle name..."

"Haha nice." Aly laughs.

"Now he's trying to get me. Save me!"

"I can divert his attention." Aly shrugs.

I nod vigourously and she gets up from the chair.

"Oh Gregory..." She sings, trying not to laugh.

"Ohhhh not you too." He says, screeching to a halt when he gets to the living room.

She dashes past him, singing 'Gregory' repeatedly.

"I'll be back for you later..." He says, pointing at me before dashing off after her.

"Gotta love Aly." I giggle.

"So anyways, I found a loophole to the whole being drafted to Smackdown thing for you."

"Really? What's that?"

"You're still under contract with Mike."

"Ohhhhh..."

"You can still appear on Raw." I smile.

"Great." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I'm smart."

"Yes you are."

"What would you do without me..."

"I'd be hopelessly lost." Alex says, fairly serious.

"And I'd probably be sitting at home, wondering when I would ever get to meet you. Just

watching you on tv before I came on the road, didn't really do you any justice."

"But here we are."

"Thanks to Mike."

"Yeah. Thanks to him."

I smile, and suddenly take his face in my hands and press my lips against his, but pull

away before he could get the chance to respond just to mess with him.

"Hey..." He pouts.

"I''m right here, come get me." I laugh.

Alex pulls me to him tightly and kisses me. Since I'm pulled tightly to him, it restricts my

movement of basically everything. I try to move at least a little, but it doesn't seem to work. He just smiles, knowing that he's done his job. I mumble a little in protest but he silences me by deepening the kiss. I break away for air shortly after.

"Can I have my arms back now?"

"No, I' not done yet."

His head dips down and he trails kisses down my neck and then back up before he kisses my lips again. Finally he draws back and releases my arms.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then not too shortly after, Mike walks back in with his arms around her.

"I see he got you." I laugh.

"Uh-huh."

"Now it's your turn." He says to me, setting Aly down in the chair.

Mike turns to me, his back to her. She reaches out and tucks a finger into the waistbands of his pants and boxers, snapping them against his skin. He yelps and she cracks up laughing as she jumps from the chair and runs out of the room.

"Oooooh you're in for it now."

She just laughs loudly. He dashes off in the direction she went in, in pursuit of catching her. She slips into the bedroom Mike and her share, hiding in the very back of the closet.

"I know you're in here." He says, walking into the room.

She covers her mouth to muffle any sounds she might make.

"Aha!" He says, opening the closet but not seeing you.

She stays as still as possible so she don't attract his attention.

"Hmmm...where could you be?"

She presses back against the wall as he rustles around.

"You've got to be in here...there's nowhere else to hide..."

She sucks in a breath silently as his fingers brush her shirt. He stops suddenly going back to it.

"I know that shirt..."

"No no no..." She says in her head.

Then out of nowhere, he starts poking her. She squeaks though it's really muffled by her

hands.

"Hmmm this feels weird...what is this..."

She presses back even further into the all, trying to get away from his hands.

"Huh, it moved. Unless...aha, I found you."

"Damn."

He reaches out and grabs her, pulling her out of the closet.

"Eep." She yelps

"Haha got you."

"Darn."

"Let's go." He says, leading her out of the room and back to the living room.

As they go out into the hall, he's walking in front of her. She can't stop herself from smacking

his butt, which causes him to jump and give a small yelp. She puts on an innocent face.

"You're fascinated with doing that aren't you?"

"What?" She asks innocently as he turns to walk towards her, which makes her back up.

"Oh, you know what."

"Nope..." She says as he back hits the wall.

"There are consequences for your actions you know." He smirks.

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Really."

"Yes..reeeeallly."

"Really?" She giggles, knowing she's driving him crazy.

"Really really really really really." He says repeatedly.

"Really really really really really?"

"You talk too much." He says, getting closer.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

"You don't say..."

He then puts both of his hands on the wall on either side of her, leaning his forehead

against hers. She giggles, biting her lip a little. After a few moments, he suddenly seals his

lips with hers. She grips his shirt in her hands as she returns the kiss. He moves so that

he's leaning on his forearms, and this causes him to get closer to her as they continue

kissing. She lets go of his shirt and slides her arms around his neck. He takes one arm off

the wall and his hand cups her cheek before he slides it back, searching for the hair tie

that's holding her hair back in a ponytail. He finds it, but hesitates and waits to see if she

was alright with him taking the hair tie out.

"Go." She mumbles against his lips.

He smiles, and then proceeds to pull out the hair tie. Her hair tumbles over her shoulders

but he attention is already back on the kiss. He then starts to run his fingers through her

hair. She sighs softly and leans into his touch. He keeps doing that, until he pulls away and

from there he just plays with her hair. She's still leaning into the motion with her eyes closed.

"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep on me." He chuckles.

"You know what that does when you do that." She mumbles, looking at him through half-

lidded eyes.

"I know, I could stop if you want."

"No..."

"Alright, I'll keep going then."

"We do need to go sit down or something though."

"Right..." He trails off, and then they both head to the bedroom.

They change and slide into bed, her laying on Mike's chest as he resumes playing with her

hair. He kisses the top of her head before leaning his on hers, continuing to play with her

hair.

"Love you." She mumbles sleepily.

"Love you too."

Meanwhile Alex peers at the hall.

"I don't think they're coming back out."

"Oh well, that just means more alone time for us."

Alex smirks down at me.

"That's always good."

"Of course that's always good. I think you enjoy it a little too much." I laugh.

"You know you enjoy it just as much."

"Of course I do, that's something I can't deny."

"Exactly." He brushes his lips against mine.

"You're in a kissing mood today I see." I mumble.

"Maybe I am."

"Maybe?"

"Alright so I am, are you complaining?"

I look at him, since we've broken away for a moment. Then I lean up quickly, and seal our lips together again. Alex chuckles and kisses me deeply, pinning me against the couch. I whine in protest, since again I'm not able to move my arms because of him.

"...evil..." I mumble.

I feel him laugh against my lips. Since I'm not gonna be able to get out of his grip again, I decide to not even try and stay still as he kisses me. He decides to have pity on me and moves enough to let me free my arms. I smile in triumph, before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He breaks away and leaves kisses all over my face and neck. Then he moves down to my shoulder, which was exposed due to the style of my shirt. He places kisses on the skin of my shoulder. He goes back across my shoulder, up my neck and going back to my lips before pulling away moments after.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"It's getting a bit late, shall we go lay in bed?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow.

"Yeah, definitely."

Alex gets up and then helps me up. The two of us go into my bedroom and get changed for

bed.


	177. Extreme Rules

It's now Sunday and tonight is Extreme Rules. We've all gotten up and did the normal morning routine. We're just busy getting our things together for tonight. In my bag, I pack my ring gear and then a dress and whatnot to wear for later.

"Gonna be a long day." Alex says as he wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses the side of my head.

"Yeah, Aly's gonna be showing me some things to help me out tonight. Which is why we're all going to the arena early. I want to get in as much practice with what she's showing me,

as possible."

"Well that's nice of her."

"Yeah I know. You're welcome to watch."

"I might do that."

Then I look through another bag to find a hair tie, so that when you're showing me the things, my hair won't get in the way.

"Aha, there you are." I say, finding the hair tie and start to put my hair up.

"Aww.." Alex pouts a little.

"It's only for a while, you'll live."

"I guess."

"Alex...you'll be fine...trust me." I laugh.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." He chuckles.

Once everything's all set, I walk over to the connecting doors and I knock before peeking my

head in.

"Hey Carls." Mike says from the bed.

"Hey. You guys ready to go yet?"

"She's putting her hair up and then we're ready."

"Alright."

That's when Aly walks out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, we all ready?"

"Yeah we're all ready."

"Cool, let's get going then."

I nod before closing the door, and walking over to get my things. Alex grabs his, and we all meet in the hallway before going to the arena. We get there and the two of us go put on our padding and wrestling boots since we're already dressed in warm up clothes. Then we walk down to the ring. The guys follow shortly after, and they jump the barrier and sit in the seats behind it, acting like they're people in the crowd.

"You two are dorks."

They just laugh, and then smile waving us to go on.

"Those are our men..." Aly shakes her head in amusement.

"What would we do without them..." I laugh.

"I don't know, they certainly make life interesting."

"That they do, very interesting."

She nods and goes to pull out a ladder so that she can start to show me the different things to know when dealing with ladder matches.

"Obviously you know that you have to climb this to reach the title suspended above the ring..." Aly says, when she slides the ladder into the ring.

"Right."

"Remember to keep an eye on your opponent as much as possible, especially when climbing the ladder because if you know they're coming, then you can prepare yourself for a fall or a fight depending on what approach they take."

"Right, otherwise it can end badly...one of those being getting hurt and/or injured." I nod.

"Exactly."

She then goes on to show me different things to remember and things to avoid.

"Okay." I say, nodding and watching carefully.

"Now you try. I'll correct you if I see anything wrong."

"Alright." I say, trying the things that I need to remember and whatnot.

She watches carefully, occasionally stepping up to correct me on something. While we're working on that, we don't notice Jeff and Matt sneaking in all ninja like, being quiet and everything.

"Good." Aly says once I finish.

"Anything else I should know?" I ask.

"No really."

"Alright, I'm good then."

Then she grabs the ladder and brings it back out of the ring and slides it back under. As she's doing that, she feels something behind her. She stands back up, awfully suspicious of who or what's behind her. She slowly turns around, but is met by Jeff and Matt.

"Hey! You sneaks!" She exclaims with a smile.

"But you love us."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Get over here and hug me."

They laugh, before walking over and hugging her. I slide out of the ring and recieve hugs too.

"So I'm assuing you two are here for the show?" She asks.

"Of course we are."

"Well you definitely picked a good one. Both of us have matches tonight."

"Yep." I nod in agreement.

"What kinds?" Matt asks.

"Dolce's got a title defense ladder match and I have a costume TLC match." Aly says.

"So that's why we saw the ladder in the ring when we got here."

"Gotcha'."

"I can't believe you two got in here without us knowing."

"We're good like that."

"You need to visit often, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too."

"I haven't even been able to see the baby and I didn't get to be at your wedding." Aly says to

Jeff.

"Yeah, things have been hectic lately."

"No kidding." She sighs, agreeing as she reaches up and tucks some of the hair that fell out

of her ponytail back behind her left ear.

"Awww come on, this isn't what we came here to see!" Mike exclaims jokingly, still acting

like a fan in the crowd of seats.

"I'm married to a dork." Aly puts a hand over her face.

I just laugh and shake my head amusedly.

"...we're waiting..." We hear him again.

"Excuse me while I go make him be quiet."

"This should be funny..." I say, after she walks away and towards Mike.

She walks up to him and stands there with her hands on her hips.

"Hi." He says, trying to look all innocent.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Um do you mind acting normal?"

"I am normal."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"...fine...ruin my fun..."

"You're a dork."

"And you still love me."

"Too true. But act normal for here on out."

"...do I have to?"

"Yes. Or no kisses."

"Awww..." He pouts.

"Gonna act normal?"

"...yes."

"Good."

Then she walks away, and back over to us.

"Dorkus." She mutters.

"He would be the one to do that though." I laugh.

"Yes he would. That's my husband for you."

"And it's now a month until the wedding...for me anyway." I add.

"I bet that's exciting." Matt smiles.

"Oh it is."

"And you're still having yours?" Jeff looks at Aly.

"Yeah. We got married early purely for the fact that we didn't want to wait anymore, we

wanted to be married but we still wanted everybody to be able to come. So that's when we

decided to have both." She explains, shrugging a little at the end.

"Just checking, can't wait to go."

"I can't wait either. 2 more months."

"It's coming up fast..."

"Yeah." She smiles.

We stayed talking to them for a bit longer, but when I went to check my phone to see the

time, I see that we should be heading backstage to get ready for the show. I show her the

time.

"Aww, well we'll talk to you guys later. We have to get ready."

"Alright, good luck tonight."

"Thanks." We say before hugging them.

Mike and Alex come over and the four of us head backstage. We go to the room to get our

bags, then to the locker rooms to change. Aly finishes first and waits for me.

"Something...feels off."

"Like what?"

"I can't put my finger on it...I just know something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I was getting a bad feeling this morning."

Aly nods and bites her lip.

"Alright, all set." I say, after putting the glove on my hand.

"Let's not say anything to the guys. I don't want them to worry." Aly says as we leave the

locker room.

"Right. Can't have that."

We get back to the room and walk in.

"Oh, and I'm changing my theme music tonight."

"Oooh. What to?"

"You'll have to wait and see when I go out there... I'm not telling you right now."

"Aww."

"If it's gonna be a surprise, it's gonna be a surprise to everyone."

"Oh, nice."

We sit on the couches and wait for the guys to come back. Eventually they come into the

room. Then they walk over and sit next to us.

"It's definitely going to be a long night." I say, leaning my head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah." He agrees, sliding an arm around me.

"You're coming out with me tonight right?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Of course."

"Good." I smile.

He returns my smile and I snuggle into his side. Aly too has snuggled into Mike's side,

trying to shake off the bad feeling she got. He looks down at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know."

After a while the show had started, with a video package and a live shot to the arena with the

pyros. Josh Matthews welcomes everyone to the show and then Justin immediately

introduces the first match, which happened to be the Last Man Standing match between

Randy and Punk.

"This is going to be nuts."

"Oh yeah, who knows what condition either one of them will be in after this."

"Yeah."

Randy comes out, the crowd going crazy. Then Punk comes out with Mason Ryan, Otunga,

and McGillicutty, and they follow him for his ring walk.

"Oh that's not a surprise."

"Nope."

But then the Raw GM chimes in and Josh announces that all the members of Nexus are

banned from ringside so that Punk and Orton can settle their differences once and for all.

"Haha buh-bye."

"Haha."

Punk tries to unhook one of the corner turnbuckles before the match starts, looking for any

advantage he can find. Randy controls the action as the match is now underway. After a

while Punk slides out of the ring, and goes under the ring taking out a kendo stick. He then

hits him with the stick a few times.

"Owwww."

"Ouch. He has my sympathy, those really hurt."

But Randy comes back from the hits a bit later, and he grabs the kendo stick himself and

goes to hit Punk with it. But before he could do anything, Punk cuts him off. Randy goes for

his draped DDT across the middle ropes but Punk counters with as lingshot into the

exposed turnbuckle from earlier. RAndy makes a comeback eventually, finishing up with a

powerslam on the floor before getting back in the ring, and the ref starts counting.

"Come on..."

"10 count, come on..."

Punk nearly get counted out, but made it back into the ring just in time.

"Damn!"

"Come on Randy..."

Then a few moments later, he hits the GTS out of nowhere for a nearfall. Then he goes and

gets a chair, setting it up in the middle of the ring. They ended up outside of the ring, and

Punk puts the chair around Randy's neck and pushes him into the ring post.

"Ooooh." I cringe.

"...ouch."

Randy's now laying on the floor, and he was nearly counted out. Punk sets Randy up on the

announcer's table. He goes for the GTS on the table to Randy, but out of nowhere Randy

counters with an RKO. Punk rolled off and onto the floor and was out of it...or so we thought.

He was coming to, when Randy backed up getting ready for the punt to the head.

"Do itttt."

"Go!"

He goes for it but Punk avoided it and reversed it into a GTS on the ringside steps. Punk

gets back into the ring, while Randy's down and the ref is counting. Randy gets back to his

feet at 9 and gets into the ring himself. Punk goes to the top rope but Randy cuts him off.

That's when Randy grabs a kendo stick that was laying in the ring and started hitting him

several times in a row. Once he was done with that, he climbed to the top rope and grabbed

Punk, getting him in position for the RKO.

"Dude, he does this...it's gonna be an epic RKO."

"No kidding."

Randy does indeed RKO Punk off the top rope, and the ref started to count as Randy

struggled to his feet and Punk was barely moving. Punk couldn't make it back to his feet by

the count of ten, and Randy won.

"Niiiiice."

After Randy's celebration in the ring, the cameras switched to backstage with Teddy Long

and Sheamus. Teddy informs Sheamus that he'll be defending the US Title tonight in a

table's match against Kofi. Sheamus complains and all that.

"Oh god, just be a man and deal with it."

"Wah wah wahh...go put on your big boy pants. Yeesh."

Of course up next was indeed that match. It really wasn't that long, with close calls with the

tables and whatnot. But in the end Sheamus was using a table to brace himself as he got

back to his feet. While he was doing that, Kofi leaps over the top rope and hits a Boom Drop

on Sheamus through the table. And now Kofi is the new United States Champion.

"Well looks like Smackdown loses a title."

"Too bad for them."

We go backstage yet again to Todd with R-Truth. Truth complains about not being booked

for the PPV tonight. He talks about conspiracies, and he complains about John Morrison

and etc. We just roll our eyes, and the screen changes to the next match which was the

Country Whipping Match between Jerry and JR against Swagger and Cole. First to come out

was Cole...in bubble wrap.

"Oh my god...he looks stupid."

"What a baby...afraid of getting hurt."

"They either need to rip it off or whip him in a spot that's not covered."

Cole cuts a promo tearing down JR and Jerry, comparing them to Florida-based retirees...of

course. JR and Jerry come down to the ring, after Swagger comes out and Cole is actually

starting the match. That didn't last too long, only about two seconds and got out of there

rather quickly after Jerry ripped off the bubble wrap.

"Hahahaha."

"I figured they would."

Swagger was now in, and the match continues. Jerry was holding his own in the ring until

Swagger tagged in Cole. Cole was nervous to get back in the ring. As the match went on,

Jerry tagged in JR and he goes right at Cole. Swagger interferes to cool JR down a bit, and

then suddenly JR ends up hitting a low-blow on Swagger and was whipping him when Cole

rolled him up for the pin...so Cole and Swagger win.

"Well that was lame."

"Yeah...but at least we got to see Cole get whipped."

"Which was hilarious."

"Oh yes."

Then there's a knock on the door during the break, and the stagehand comes in and asks

for the title because it has to be suspended over the ring. I grab it from where it's laying and

hand it to him.

"You'll get it back." Alex says as he rubs my shoulders reassuringly.

I just nod.

"Well since they're suspending that above the ring now, I think we should head out and wait."

"Yeah."

"Feels so weird not having it." I say, as we both get up.

"I bet it does."

"Well, I'll see you in a while."

"See you. Good luck."

"Thanks." I reply.

Then Alex and I head out and down to the curtain to wait. I sigh and think back to the last

time there were ladders involved in a match I was in. Alex slides his arms around me and

sways side to side.

"Try not to think about the bad things. Remember what Windy's taught you and concentrate

on the title."

"I know, but it's hard. You know what happened last time ladders were involved."

"I know but you have to put that behind you and focus on what's happening here."

"Yeah, I know."

Alex keeps whispering different things in my ear until it's time for me to go out. I signal for

the tech guy to play the new music that I had changed to. I wait a while until it's the right time

to go out. Alex and I walk out with him following behind me. We talk as we go down the

ramp, mostly about my song change. We get into the ring, and I look around at all the

ladders, before looking up at the title hanging above the ring.

"You got this." Alex says in my ear.

I nod as my music fades and the Bella's music plays. They both walk out of course and do

what they always do before walking down the ramp to the ring. The GM chimes in though as

they stop at the bottom of the ramp.

"This better be good." I grumble.

Alex has his hands on my shoulders as both of us look over to see what the GM has to say.

"The anonymous Raw general manager says...to make sure that this match is fair and there is no outside interference or cheating, Nikki Bella is banned from ringside." Josh reads.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

The Bellas flip out of course, and I just roll my eyes and do a shooing motion with my hands, telling Nikki to go. She storms off back up the ramp and disappears through the curtain and backstage. Brie gets into the ring, and Alex gets out. I'm leaning in the corner when he starts to get out, and I stop him for a second.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"Ah, right." He smiles and kisses me.

He jumps down and stays ringside as the bell rings. Brie and I both walk towards each other and engage in a stare down. She shoves me and I stumble backwards a bit. She starts being all proud of herself and when she turns around I kick her in the leg. She's hunched over so I pick her up to a standing position and throw her into the corner. Then I grab her and basically just slam her into the corner. I get her by the hair and throw her into the opposite corner, which makes her slide down to the apron. I then repeatedly kick her in the cut, then hold her by the throat with my foot, until I have to let go. The ref starts starts to argue with me about me almost not letting go before the 5 count. This gave Brie the chance to recover, and when I was done arguing with the ref I walked over and right into a kick to the gut. Brie then grabs me by the head and slams me backwards so I hit hard. I hold the back of my head as I roll out of the ring and out onto the floor. Alex of course comes over to make sure I'm okay, and to try to get me up.

While I'm outside the ring trying to recover, Brie has gotten out of the ring and grabbed a ladder. She slid it into the ring and started to set it up, and from there she started to climb it to get the title. I manage to get up thanks to Alex's encouraging, and I rush into the ring and start pushing the ladder the best I can to try to tip it. It tips and Brie goes falling, laying on the mat as the ladder bounces against the top rope. I undo the ladder and use all my strength to pick it up, and turn towards Brie who was getting up. Once she had gotten up, I ran at her and hit her face first with the ladder. She falls to the mat and I drop the ladder, and from there I proceed to kick her out of the ring so that I could head for the title. Once she's out, I set the ladder back up in the correct spot and start to climb. I'm almost there, when I feel a fist come in contact with my back from behind. I look behind me to see Brie, and before I knew it she slammed me backwards again, falling off the ladder. I roll around on the mat, holding my head again. Instead of her climbing up the ladder, she slides out and searches for a smaller one. Once she finds it, she comes back into the ring and walks over to me. That's when I feel the ladder come in contact with my stomach. She does it again, and I cry out in pain. I decide to roll out of the ring for safety and I hold my stomach, and have a pained expression on my face waiting for the pain to subside.

"Alex...I can't do this." I say, clearly in pain when he comes over to check on me.

"You can, I believe in you. Come on, don't quit on me Carly. You got this."

Alex yells at the ref to keep Brie back, as he helps me get up. I do manage to get up, but next thing I know I'm kicked in the stomach again and I go flying backwards into the barrier. She then takes the opportunity to attempt to grab the title. Alex is yelling, telling me to get up and stop her. I slowly move around and watch as she gets closer to the top. I lay there for a while, before I get the momentum and slide in and start to climb the other side of the ladder. I get to the top and we start exchanging punches. I get the upperhand out of nowhere and repeatedly punch her. First I take her face and slam it onto the top of the ladder, then I manage to somehow bring my leg around and kick her in the side of the head. This makes her fall to the mat below the ladder. I lean against the ladder, trying to gain stamina back until I climb up a little farther. Brie wasn't getting up and it was clear it wouldn't happen anytime soon. So after I looked at her to make sure she wasn't getting up, I reached up touching the title with my fingers before grabbing the strap and unbuttoning it, taking it off the ring that was holding it.

The bell rings and I hug the title to me, just standing there for a minute to absorb the feeling before I start to climb down. Alex is waiting at the bottom for me and he scoops me into his arms, kissing me deeply.

"...ow, be careful." I say, pulling away when I feel pain shoot through me.

"Let's get you backstage so you can relax and we can get you some ice."

I nod, and he helps me out of the ring. I then lean on him for a bit of support as we walk up the ramp and backstage. We get back to the room and Aly's already got ice waiting for me.

"Thanks." I say, grabbing it as we walk in and going to sit down on the couch.

"Not a problem. I know how much ladder matches hurt."

I nod, before sitting down and feeling a lot better when the ice comes in contact where I hurt. I lean back against Alex, who rubs some of the other sore spot gently, hoping to make those feel better. I sigh in content as we watch the screen for the next match. The next match was the one with Cody against Rey.

"Ugh, I don't want to see Cody."

"Close your eyes and you won't have to."

"Or I could do this..." I say, hiding my face in Alex's neck.

"That works too."

"Or we could leave since I got to change out of this ring gear, but I don't know since I'm comfortable. And you're making the pain go away."

"Then we'll stay put. I'm comfortable too." Alex says.

"Okay then, I'll just change later."

He agrees and the two of us stay cuddle up. We didn't pay attention to the match, but were

well aware that Rey was the winner in the end. After that, we see the rest of the divas

hanging out backstage. Layla comes in and apologizes for her actions as of lately. Kelly

said that they all like Michelle McCool less than Layla, before Layla left to go out for her

match against Michelle.

"That much is true."

Then almost immediately we go tot he ring and Michelle comes out first to her music,

followed by Layla. Michelle ruins Layla's entrance, by knocking her to the floor off of the top

rope. After Layla got back in the ring, the match started. The match wasn't long, and Layla

won. Michelle is seen in the ring crying, as the crowd starts singing 'na na na na, na na na

na, hey hey hey, goodbye'.

"I love those people. That's hilarious."

But out of nowhere we hear this creepy laughing and music. Seen by the entrance is who

we all have been seeing promos for...Kharma.

"I was wondering when they'd finally debut her."

"And Michelle is in a lot of trouble right now."

"Yup."

Kharma walks down the ramp as she stares down Michelle, before stopping in front of the

ring still staring at her. Michelle is looking scared as she gets stared down, and then starts

begging for her to leave her alone. Kharma gets into the ring, and starts walking towards

Michelle making her crawl backwards. Michelle tries to run, but Kharma grabs her and picks

her up upside down, then drops her and laughs evilly before going all serious again.

"Uh...huh..."

She then laughs again, and goes back to being serious when her music hits. All the divas

backstage were looking on in pure disbelief. Kharma laughed again as she got out of the

ring and went all serious again before the screen faded out to a break.

"Not sure what to think really."

During the break, the stagehand came in to tell Aly to get ready for her match that was

coming up next. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Here goes nothing..."

"Want me to come out with you?" Mike asks.

"Up to you, I know watching me in these matches makes you nervous."

"I'll be nervous either way..."

"It's still your choice." She shrugs, getting up.

He thinks about it and gets up, following her out of the room, and down to the locker room

so that she could get ready, since she wasn't already. She steps out a few minutes later,

fixing the headband on her head. He blinks a few times, before smirking and looking her

over. She just shakes her head, an amused smile on her lips.

"Come on, let's go." She says, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"You can oogle my outfit later." She adds.

Then they reach the curtain, and wait because Maryse's music is playing.

"Oooooh this is going to be fun." Aly rubs her palms together.

"I'll help in any way I can too...serve as a distraction at times?"

"Have at it."

"She won't know what hit her."

"Nope."

Then her music fades, and Aly's is played next. Aly walks out first, telling Mike to stay behind

for a bit. After she steps out onto the stage, she signals him to walk out. She smiles evilly at

Maryse as they walk down the ramp. She wiggles her fingers at her mocking before she

starts to slap some of the fans' hands. She walks over to a small girl standing against the

barrier and she pulls off the devil horns headband she's wearing and puts it on her head.

She smiles and then Aly goes to do her usual entrance to the ring. Mike stands outside the

ring on the side where there's no tables, ladders or chairs. The bell rings after Aly's music

fades, and then she and Maryse get in each other's faces. Maryse just totally ignores her for

the time being and walks over to the ropes closest to Mike. From there she does her

signature hair flip, clearly distracted by Mike. That's when Aly storms over and grabs Maryse

by her hair and slams her backwards onto the mat. Maryse rolls out of the ring, but she's not

getting away that easy. Aly comes over and grabs her by the hair again, but this time pulls

her back into the ring. Maryse gets up and goes to slap her, but Aly evades it. In retaliation,

Aly kicks her in the gut making her hunch over. Then she puts Maryse's arm over her

shoulder and supplexes her backwards. Aly takes advantage of this time to use the tables,

ladders, or chairs around her. She goes for the chair first, sliding out and grabbing one from

under the ring.

She slides back in the ring, and waits for Maryse to get up. As soon as she gets up, Aly hits

her in the back with the chair. Aly basically had control over the whole match thanks to Mike

being the distraction at times. Now Maryse was really in trouble, because she was laying on

a set up table and Aly was on the turnbuckle getting ready to jump. After a few moments she

jumps and flips, landing on Maryse and sending her crashing through the table. She covers

Maryse and the ref comes in and counts to 3, Aly wins the match. She stumbles to her feet

as Mike slides in. He hugs her and congratulates her on winning the match.

"Ow ow..." She hisses after he kisses her.

"Sorry. Let's go back and get you some ice."

They get out of the ring and go backstage. She leans into him more as they get away from

the ramp area. They stop off at the trainer's to get ice, then head back to the room. When

they walk in, Alex and I aren't there but then she remembers that I had to change out of my

ring gear.

"I'll change later." She mumbles.

They sit on the couch as another backstage segment goes on between Del Rio and

Ricardo. Down at the locker room, I just finished getting changed and walked out.

"More comfortable?" Alex asks.

"Yes I am."

"Good." He says, draping an arm around me as the two of us walk back.

When we walk back in, I see Ally snuggled into Mike's side with an ice bag.

"Congrats on the win."

"Thanks."

"So what'd we miss?"

"Oh not much, Christian is the new World Heavyweight Champion."

"Dorito got distracted because Edge drove out in a Jeep. Christian pushed the ladder which

sent Dorito flying and then he climbed the ladder and got it." She adds.

"Haha gotta love Edge sometimes." I laugh.

The next match was for the Tag Team titles, but instead of it being Gabriel and Slater going

for them...it was Wade and Ezekiel.

"...joy..."

"Ugh."

The match didn't last long, and of course in the end Kane and Big Show retained. There

was only one match left, and that one was Mike's. He carefully moves Aly so that he could

get up.

"I will be right back, need to finish getting ready."

"Mmkay."

He kisses her quickly, before signalling for Alex to get up and then they both leave and head

down to the locker room. After a while, we see them on the screen and Mike wasn't looking

too happy. I guess the thought of him possibly losing has sunk in.

"I don't like this." Aly mutters.

"Me neither." I add.

Then Alex starts talking to him because he's not saying a word. The next thing that Alex

says, kind of got Mike angry. Alex said that if Mike were to lose, he was entitled to his

rematch. Mike slowly turned to look at him, with that angry look in his eyes.

"Bad thing to say Alex." Aly sighs.

Alex backs off and starts to correct himself, and then goes to say to Mike that he's the Miz

and he's awesome. But he's cut off mid-sentence by Mike, who was still angry and he told

Alex to never do that again before grabbing everything and storming out of the locker room.

Aly sighs again. Mike comes back to the room, and opens it but not walking in.

"You coming with me or are you staying here?"

She goes to sit up but then winces. He shakes his head.

"Nevermind, you should stay here. You're still hurting."

"But-"

"No."

"I'll see you after the match." He says, closing the door.

She drops her head back against the couch and sighs.

"...yet another stupid thing Alex could do. He's put Mike on edge now." I sigh.

"I'm tired of his stupidity."

"Its not really Alex's fault. Mike's been on edge for a few days. Did what he said help? No, but

its not completely his fault."

Alex comes back before the match starts. He had changed back into his clothes since he

didn't need to be in the ring gear anymore. We watch as Morrison comes out first and walks

into the cage, that's followed by John and we just glare at the screen. Last comes Mike...alone because none of us had gone out there with him. Immediately after the bell rang, Mike started climbing up the cage to get out. John and Morrison both clearly saw this and they both got him down off the side of the cage. Once Mike was taken care of John and Morrison both went after each other. But this gave Mike the advantage to blindside Morrison with a clothesline, and he started to go after both Morrison and John. A few minutes later, Morrison starts making an attempt to exit the cage. Mike rushes over and climbs up, stopping him from climbing over the top. This ends up being a back and forth battle between the two on the top of the cage. John gets up and comes over, helping Morrison pull Mike back into the cage. They work together and do a double superplex. After the replays had shown on the screen, we see just exactly how Mike landed. The way he landed he could've broken his neck.

"Oh no..."

"Oh my god." Aly whimpers.

But we do see that he was one of the first people to move, unlike at Wrestlemania where he just laid there after getting a concussion.

"Oh thank god he's moving."

Aly still looks worried. Morrison starts going after John, hitting a belly-to-back wheel barrow facebuster on him. Later on, Morrison is on the top of the cage and goes to escape again. John and Mike recover inside the ring and return to their feet. But of course Morrison did a crazy dive off of the top of the cage and back into the ring, instead of escaping.

"He's out of his mind!"

He's looking to escape the cage through the door, but Truth came running out and hits a running knee, which drives Morrison's head into the ringside steps. Truth gets into the ring and continues the beatdown of Morrison. John and Mike are still down in the meantime. Truth beats up Morrison some more and then leaves him laying as he escapes cage. A few moments after, Mike and John are both on the top of the cage trading punches.

"Oh god." Aly bites her lip.

John manages to pull Mike back into the cage and now their on the top rope. Mike is looking to hit a Skull Crushing Finale off of the top rope but John reverses and hits an AA off the top rope, pinning Mike to win the match and the title.

"Shit." She throws her ice bag.

"I knew it."

"It's freaking Creative...apparently to them his title holding record is more important than Mike's title reign." I add.

"Well they're all a bunch of retarded assholes." She scowls.

We wait as the show ends with John celebrating of course. Mike leaves the cage and heads

back up the ramp and backstage. He heads to the locker room first to change, then he comes back into the room immediately getting his things together so we can leave. Aly looks at me and motions to her gear and then the door, silently asking if I'll go with her so she can change. I nod and get up, following her out the door and down to the locjer room.

"I'm afraid to even say anything to him."

"I don't blame you, I'm sure he's pretty pissed off right now."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know, maybe it's in your best interest to not say anything to him, only because he

could snap at you."

She nods silently. We get to the locker room, and I walk in with her, waiting for her to

change. She changes as quickly as she can and grabs her bag after putting everything in it. We walk back to the room, so I can grab my things and when we walk in, we don't see Mike anywhere.

"He's already in the car." Alex states.

She bites her lip and I pick up my bag. Then the three of us walk out to the car. We put our things in the trunk before piling in. The ride back to my place was silent, the whole way there. We get to the house and go inside with out bags. Me, Aly and Alex are pretty much just walking on eggshells, hoping not to set Mike off. He heads off to the bedroom by himself, still not saying a word. We all sit in the living room, and we hear the bedroom door basically just slam shut. Aly cringes.

"I don't know what you're gonna do..." I say to her.

"I don't know either..." She sighs.

"Maybe just let him sleep it off or something."

"I'm going to have to go in there if I want to change for bed. I might as well just get this over with."

"Good luck."

"Thanks...night guys."

"Night." We both say.

She takes her bag with her as she goes down the hall. She tries the door handle and

surprisingly it pops open. She carefully steps inside, gently shutting the door behind her. She looks around to see where he is, and there she spots him already changed and ready for bed, possiby already sleeping. She chews her lip but stays quiet as she puts down that bag and pulls out her pajamas. She changes and steps over to her side of the bed and debates on whether or not to get in. She does decide to get in, and she pulls the blankets over her. She looks over at Mike, who's sleeping peacefully now. She carefully curls up against him and tries to fall asleep. After trying for so long, she finally does drift off. In the meantime, Alex and I are still sitting out on the couch, things still a bit quiet.

"No yelling. They must be asleep." I say.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Tomorrow still isn't going to be pretty though."

"No not at all. Even though he is entitled to that rematch."

"I know but still. He's probably going to be in a pissy mood all day. And what you said about him losing is what set him off even more tonight."

Alex winces.

"Yeah, so let's try to avoid that tomorrow please?" I add.

"You two fighting...I don't like it." I continue.

"Me either."

I move so my legs drape across his lap and I lean back against the arm of the couch.

"Comfy?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Very." I smile.

Alex chuckles and gently rubs my legs. Then out of nowhere I move a little bit closer to him, trying not to make it seem obvious that I moved. He sees but pretends he didn't. Before I could move again, he grabbed me and pulled me over so that I'm sitting on his lap now. I laugh a bit as he grabs me.

"Well looks like someone's gonna be affectionate pretty soon."

"Hm...whatever could make you think that?"

"Oh I don't know...a hunch maybe?"

Alex puts his lips right by mine.

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"Hm..." He muses, still not moving.

"Hm...what?"

"Just thinking to myself."

"About what?" I ask, curiously.

"Just that you're going to be my wife in about a month."

"Awww." I smile.

"I can't wait. You'll have my last name... be mine for life."

"I can't wait either, and I already consider myself yours for life anyway."

"I know but it'll be official."

"And let me guess, you're keeping the honeymoon spot a secret from me..." I laugh.

"Definitely."

"No hints?"

"Nope."

"Darn..."

"You'll live." He chuckles.

"I don't know about that..." I tease, before putting my arms around his neck.

"You'll find out in a month. It's not that far away."

"Oh I know, I'm only kidding." I say, then kiss him once and pull away.

He pulls me back for another kiss. I place my hands on his neck, and I start to kiss back, pulling myself closer. His arms lock around me as the kiss gets deeper. Then out of nowhere he starts to get up, still holding me and starts heading down the hallway to the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" I laugh.

"Going somewhere more comfortable."

"Oh I see, the couch isn't comfortable enough for you." I say, still laughing.

"Its fine but I was thinking more of you since you had that big match."

"Oh right, makes sense now."

He chuckles and goes into the bedroom we share, shutting the door behind him. He walks over to the bed, and drops me.

"Hey, you got to be careful...I am wearing a dress afterall."

"Sorry."

Before I could respond, his lips were on mine and I had to scooch backwards a bit because he kept moving forward until he was over me. He lowers himself carefully, making sure not to put too much weight on me. I pull away for air for a moment.

"I think I'd be more comfortable if I changed...and took my shoes off."

"Right..." He slides off of me.

"Don't worry though, you can go back to what you were doing after."

Alex smirks and both of us get changed for bed. Almost immediately after I had come out of the bathroom and put my dress and whatnot in my bag, I was grabbed from behind and pulled back towards the bed.

"Alex." I laugh.

"Mine." He mumbles against my neck.

I laugh against as he pulls me down on the bed and then rolls over to be above me.

"Before you even ask, yes I am more comfortable now."

"Good." He smiles

"Now, be quiet." He adds.

"Okay okay." I laugh, before he kisses me again.

I slide my arms around him and pull him closer. He rests his hands on my sides, but when he starts to deepen the kiss he doesn't really grip them, because of the condition I'm in due to my match. I begin to run my hands over his neck and shoulders. When I run my hands over his neck and shoulders, I make sure to add the dragging of my nails to that. I feel him start to growl. I smirk, and then start to unconsciously trace his tattoo with a finger. He lets out a sigh and shivers a tiny bit. After a while, I pull away but keep my hands on his shoulders.

"I think I should get rest, the pain in my stomach seems to be coming back, from getting hit from the ladder.

"Alright." He agrees and rolls to his spot, putting an arm around me.

I carefully shift onto my side, wincing as pain shoots through me, then snuggle into his side carefully as well. Alex gently rubs my side and stomach, hoping to help soothe the discomfort. It seems to work and I drift off, followed shortly by Alex.


	178. The Rock's Birthday

We're already at the show, hanging out in the room waiting for the show to start. It was basically complete silence, because after the argument that Aly and Mike had today, they just didn't want to talk to each other anymore. They are sitting on opposite ends of the couch, not even looking at each other.

"This doesn't look good at all." I mutter to Alex, so only he can hear.

"No it doesn't." He replies, just as quiet.

"I hope things get better. I mean it's not her fault for what happened last night. He's acting

like it is."

"Yeah. Like she said, if anything she understands. She did lose her title in that fatal fourway

match and she wasn't even the one that got pinned."

"At least he has the rematch tonight. He has a chance to get it back."

"Yeah."

"I just hate this silence."

"I know. Its awkward."

"Well once the show starts it shouldn't be that quiet."

"True."

After a while the show had started with the usual intro, before we see the words September 11, 2001. That's followed by pictures of what happened on 9/11, and former president

George Bush's speech back then. That fades to the words September 13th, 2001 where it

was a special live edition of Smackdown honoring the things that happened back on 9/11.

That fades to the ring, and Justin announces for everyone to stand for the singing of the

national anthem from Lillian Garcia. We even stand up in the room. We put our hands over

our hearts, and watch as she starts singing. Once she ends, the crowd starts chanting 'USA', and we sit back down in the room as the Raw intro starts up. Aly gets back

up and goes to make an ice bag, wrapping it in a towel before she sits down. She places

the thing between her lower back and the couch.

The pyros go off and as usual the show is introduced, and of course tonight's gonna be the

Rock's birthday celebration. Then the matchup of the rematch for Mike against John for the

title is shown. The screen changes to the ring, and then after a few seconds the Rock's

music hits and he walks out to the usual screaming fans. He of course takes his time

getting down to the ring and whatnot, before grabbing a mic to talk. The crowd of course

chants 'Rocky', and he just looks around at everyone in the audience and smiles.

"Finally...the Rock has come...home!"

"Thought he was gonna say Miami there for a second." I laugh.

"Me too." Aly agrees.

"Now before we get started, I've got one thing to say. We got him!"

The crowd cheers louder and starts chanting 'USA' again.

"Yeah, it's about damn time too."

"Yeah definitely."

"I want to say thank you to the proud men and women...who continuously and fearlessly

fight for our great country every day and every night. My family are proud members of the

military, I am damn proud of them. And I am damn proud to be an american! So there's only

one way we're gonna start out tonight. Only one way we're gonna start this night off. I want to

lead everyone tonight, Miami join me, America join me." He says, then putting his hand over

his heart and starts to say the 'pledge of allegiance'.

We all say it, even broody Mike.

"Good lord almighty it feels good to be home! Because it all started right here for the Rock.

When the Rock was born, when he burst right out of the womb, the doctor, the nurses...they

all gathered around. They held the baby Rock and said 'this baby is damn sure

named..Johnson'."

"Haha I get it."

"Hah."

"And then the Rock went to high school. Sure the Rock had an afro, he had a mustache

looking like the lead singer from Menudo."

Then the screen changes to the tron screen and we see the picture of Rock in high school,

just like he described it, before the screen changed back to him in the ring.

"Oh yeah, you want to laugh family? Okay, I'll tell you what. That face right there devoured

more pie in one night, than King Kong Bundy at a Polish bakery."

"Awkward."

"Wow, the Rocky chants on pie. And then the Rock...on to college. The Rock on to the 'U'!

The Rock number 94 on the field, number 1 in your hearts, then the Rock electrifying the

Orange Bowl and bringing the national championship to the great city of Miami! The Rock

electrifying Orange Bowl, then on to the WWE where the Rock became the jabroni beating,

pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, enough with the yacking I'm done with the speech.

The Rock is ready to party all over South Beach."

"You do that."

"If you smeeeeeee..." He goes to say, but is cut off by the GM chiming in.

"Can I have your attention please. I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw

general manager on my iPad."

"Well goody gumdrops for you."

"And I quote...I feel Rock..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Michael Cole the Rock can't

hear you. Tell you what...you have the nerve, the gall to interrupt the Rock on his birthday.

Well why don't you show some decency, show some class, if you want to read a message,

then why don't you come on in here and read it...to the Rock's face."

"Oh boy."

"Uh Rock I decline, I think I'll stay right here. But if I could continue...and I quote. I feel that..."

"Okay well, I see. Well Michael Cole, if you're scared of the Rock, then the Rock understands

that. But the truth is, you won your match at Wrestlemania, you won last night at Extreme

Rules, so you must consider yourself some sort of...tough guy. Okay well you can be a

tough guy, or you could be the voice of the WWE and come on in here, and read your

message to the Rock's face. Or...so you could either be a man, come on in here and read it

to my face, or you could sit in your little glass box looking like a drunk hobbit, jackbag bitch."

"Ohhh...dissed." Aly snickers.

"You know what Rock? I don't even know what jackbag means."

"You don't need to know what it means, sit down and shut up." I roll my eyes.

"He just got called a drunk hobbit and he's worried about the definition of jackbag?" Alex

laughs.

"He's dumber than he looks."

"But I'll tell you this. Michael Cole isn't scared of anything. You know I'm not the same person

you used to know. I'm not that kid that you used to throw t-shirts on his head, and embarass

and humiliate him every week. No, I've grown into a man. And do you know what I am now?

I'm a winner, and what I do is I associate with winners. Let me...let me give you an example."

"If he's talking about Lispy, he's wrong. Does Lispy have a title? No."

He places the mic down, before taking off his suit jacket, then unbuttons his shirt to reveal a

Celtics jersey and the crowd boos like crazy.

"What's the matter Miami, you jealous? Are you jealous because uh...we got more world

championships than anybody in history? Oh yeah one more thing, we're about to add one

more!"

"Hmph, whatever."

"So, you want me to come in there and go face to face, deliver that message face to face.

Well, okay I will Dwayne." Cole says, stepping down and getting out of his little box and gets

into the ring.

"The Raw general manager demands an apology tonight, because you embarrassed the

Raw general manager at Wrestlemania. And if you don't apologize, you don't say you're

sorry, then the Raw general manager is gonna shut down this little birthday party before it

even gets started. In fact while we're at it, I want an apology. I want you Dwayne to...say

you're sorry for all the embarrassment and humiliation you put me through over the years.

Just say you're sorry."

We roll our eyes.

"Michael Cole, you're right. I did disrespect the general manager at Wrestlemania, and I

have disrespected you over the years. So the Rock has got just one thing to say to you...I'm

sorry." Rock says holding out his hand, and Cole steps away.

"Michael Cole, we're live in Miami. We are live in front of the millions...of the Rock's fans. I'm

apologizing to you like a man. You'll either accept my apology, or you won't."

Cole hesitates, before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Thank you. Thank you for...for apologizing to me here tonight. Thank you Rock."

They get into a light conversation for a while.

"Well Michael Cole, thank you. And go heat bitch." Rock says, with 'bitch' being bleeped out

before he gives Cole the Rock Bottom and that's followed by the People's Elbow.

"Haha Cole."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Cut the Rock's music...cut the Rock's music. Whoa

whoa whoa, this is the Rock, this is the Rock's hometown, this is Miami Florida. This is the

biggest birthday celebration in the history of tv. Miami welcome Miami's own Mr. 305 Pitbull!"

"Ooooh." I say.

The camera pans over to the entrance and he walks out, all pumped up and whatnot and

wished Rock a happy birthday. Then one of his songs starts playing and he starts singing a

whole different one. That song changes to a different one as well, and then some of the

Miami Heat dancers come out and start dancing along to the song.

"Nice."

The song ends and he wishes Rock a happy birthday again, before the screen changes to

show the match that will come up next, which is Truth vs Morrison.

"Well this is gonna get old quick."

"Yeah." Aly mumbles.

Before the commercial break, there was a birthday message to Rock from two players from

Miami Heat...Lebron James and Dwayne Wade. After that we went to a commercial. Once

we came back from the commercial they replayed what happened with Truth last week

when Morrison attacked him mid-speech. That cleared the screen and Morrison's music hit,

and he walked out. But before he could get down to the ring, Truth came up behind him and

attacked him.

"Stupid."

He finished his attacking down by the ring, and the refs came running out to check on

Morrison and told Truth to back up and leave. He left, but came back and did the same thing

to Morrison again after he was being brought up the ramp...so now the match isn't

happening.

"I know he had a heel turn, but jeez."

"He definitely snapped."

The screen faded to another commercial, and as soon as we came back we see a city view

of Miami before going to another Rock birthday wish. This one was from Jimmy Kimmel and

he was being his funny self as always. Then the screen faded to the ring, and immediately

Maryse's music hit and walked out, getting into the ring and then doing her usual hair flip

thing.

"I'm surprised she's competing after what I did to her."

"I know right?"

Then just as soon as her music faded, Kelly's played instantly. She walks out and gets into

the ring. As soon as the bell rang, Maryse did her usual taunting thing before Kelly just

attacked her.

"Go Kelly." We laugh.

But that was cut short by the creepy music we heard last night...

"Oh no..."

"Kharma's back..."

"And looks like she's on the Raw roster..."

"Not good."

She walks down to the ring, but Kelly is frozen in fear. Kharma gets into the ring, staring

down Kelly, then looks back and forth between her and Maryse, trying to make a decision. It

looks like she's gonna go for Kelly, but instead she goes over to Maryse and does to her

what she did to Michelle last night.

"Haha Frenchie."

While we were paying attention to what was happening in the ring, Mike gets up and

motions for Alex to follow him, still not really saying a word to Aly. She rolls her eyes and

scowls.

"I can't believe he's taking this out on you." I say to Aly once Mike and Alex leave.

"I know. And he yelled at me...he's never done that before..." She looks down and her lower

lip starts to tremble.

I notice and get up, walking over and sitting next to her, wrapping my arms around her in a

hug. She hugs me back and tries to hold back the tears. I look over at the tv screen as it had

faded out when Kharma left, and there's Mike in the locker room all ready for his match. And just to make it look like Alex had just arrived, he walked in.

"Man can you believe it out there? It is a madhouse because of this ridiculous birthday celebration..."

"Where have you been?" Mike asks, as Alex turns to look at him.

"Now he's going to take it out on Alex. If he loses this match, he's going to be even worse..." Aly sighs.

"I've been trying to get here. It's wall to wall people because of Rock's party."

"That's not an excuse. And what's your excuse for not being at ringside last night when I lost the WWE Championship?"

"Miz, I wanted to be there. Don't you remember? I got drafted to Smackdown."

"Drafted? Drafted? Who cares about a draft! You are under a personal services contract to me. That takes legal precedence over everything! I'm the only reason you're in the WWE."

Aly pulls away from me and gets up, throwing the melted ice bag out and getting a fresh one.

"You need to stop making excuses, and start doing what I say. And that starts tonight, when you're ringside during my match with Cena. Because after tonight, nobody's gonna be talking about the Rock's birthday. The only things anyone's going to talk about...is the new WWE Champion." He ends there and then comes a commercial break.

"God I hope he's right because if he isn't and he acts worse than he has been, he can sleep on the couch tonight. I'm tired, I'm sore, my back hurts and I am not in the mood to deal with

him."

"You know what, he'll most likely be taking it out on all of us. I won't stand for that crap in my house, he can get out and stay at a hotel."

"If that's what you want."

"Either that or he can sleep outside, at least he still wouldn't be in the house."

"Right."

After the commercial break the cameras were backstage for Rock's birthday celebration. He was talking to the rest of the divas from Raw and Smackdown, then Teddy and then Kozlov who said he had a script for a movie. First comes in Santino, as a character from Fast Five. Second to come in was Hornswaggle with a wig and in a costume with a sword as the Scorpion King. Then lastly, Khali walks in wearing a tutu and wings, and a tiara.

"...wow..."

"This is a masterpiece, and I love it. I got the perfect person, for the perfect title. It's not you, put your hand down. One second." Rock says, and waits a seconds before turning his head.

The camera pans over a bit to reveal Ron looks at Rock, then at Hornswaggle, Santino and lastly Khali. He hesitates for a few seconds before finally exclaiming 'Damn'. Aly laughs.

"I can't be mad or upset when he does that, it's too funny."

The Raw theme song plays and then the screen changes to Mike and Alex walking down

the hall on one side of the screen, and John on the otherside with the title. Mike and Alex are

most likely on their way back to the room first to come get us.

"I don't know if I want to go." Aly sighs.

"Well I want to go just in case he may lose again, and does something to Alex. Because like

you said he's gonna be worse if he loses. Who knows what he could do to him. I won't

stand for it, I'll tell you that much."

"...I guess if you're going then I'll go. It isn't safe to be back here by myself with the stalkers

roaming around." She frowns.

"We can just stay by commentary, that way we're not technically around him."

"Yeah." She nods slightly, getting up to throw the ice bag out since it'll melt by the time we

get back.

The door opens shortly after, and it's Alex. Mike had already walked off to the curtain by

himself. Aly frowns and sighs.

"Sorry he's being an ass." Alex remarks, wearing a frown of his own.

"It's not your fault DC." She pats his arm as we walk over.

"He's taking it out on all of us, first her, then you. That leaves only me, but like I told Aly...I won't stand for it." I add.

"I know you won't. And frankly if he takes it out on either of you again, I'm saying something.

You two don't deserve to be treated like that." Alex says as we all start to head to the ramp.

"I can hold my own, he'll have two options if he does that. Either he sleeps outside, or he

can go find a hotel to stay in."

Alex nods.

We get to the curtain and wait, and as soon as the commercial was over and the match was

introduced, Mike's music played and we walked out and down the ramp. We walked over

and sat by commentary while Mike and Alex were in the ring. It takes a while, but John's

music hits and he walks out...with the title. He does his normal routine and then he and

Mike are introduced. After they were both ready the match had started.

They circle eachother, before locking up and Mike got John in a headlock. A bunch of runs

against the ropes and John ends up flipping Mike over onto the mat, and that's followed by a

dropkick when Mike gets up. John goes in quickly for the cover, but Mike kicks out. John gets

Mike in the corner and then throws him into the opposite one, which makes him bounce off

of it and John faceplants him. John goes for the cover again, and Mike kicks out. More going

against the ropes, but John was hunched over and Mike bounces back, kicking him in the

shoulder. Mike had control now, until he got John in the corner and that's when John came

back to life. Alex jumps up onto the side of the apron to serve as the distraction, and John

knocks him off. I just sigh and shake my head as I see him fall to the floor. But as John

turns around, Mike gets up and hits him with a hard clothesline. He climbs over to him and

starts punching him repeatedly.

After the ref was distracted with getting him up, Mike picked John up and threw him out of

the ring. He went to go after him, but the ref held him back which let Alex take advantage and

clothesline John himself. Alex walks away and Mike rolls out and walks over to John, picking

him up and throwing him into the steel steps. He picks John up again and throws him into

the ring, going for a cover but John kicks out. John crawls into the corner and Mike backs up

in the opposite one. That's when he runs and hits John with the corner clothesline move.

Mike climbs out of the ring and to the top of the ringpost. He stands there and waits for John

to get up and when he does, he jumps and knocks him back down. He goes for the pin, but

John kicks out again. Mike had control over the match now, and after the commercial break

for those watching at home, Mike kneed John in the head before doing a neckbreaker. He

goes for the pin again, but John kicks out again. John was in the corner now and Mike

immediately went after him, the ref trying to get him away. He keeps at him, until the ref

backs him up. Mike stays in the opposite corner and gets ready for the corner clothesline

move again, but he misses as John moves out of the way. And now John's fired up with the

shoulder blocks and everything.

As usual he does 'you can't see me', then the five knuckle shuffle. He then gets Mike up on

his shoulders for the AA, but Mike slides off and kicks him in the head. Mike goes for

another one, but John ducks and grabs Mike's leg going for the STF. He gets him in it, but

Mike is able to grab the bottom rope, forcing John to let go. John rolls away and sits there to

regain his stamina, and when he walks back over, Mike kicks him so he drops to his knees,

then hits him with a low DDT, going for the pin but John kicks out again. Mike gets up and

as the ref is distracted by John and Alex, Mike is taking off the cover to the

turnbuckle...exposing it and getting rid of the cover before the ref could see. Mike walks back

over to John and picks him up, then heading over to the exposed turnbuckle but John stops

him and counters. Once again John gets Mike on his shoulders for the AA, but Mike grabs

the top rope and holds on as tight as he can. John lets go and runs at Mike, but Mike

counters and does the backbreaker/neckbreaker combo. He goes for the pin once again

and as usual John kicks out.

Mike gets up frustrated and stands behind John, getting in position for the SCF. When he

goes for it, John gets out of it and next thing we know the ref is knocked out of the ring and

John gets Mike in the STF. Mike taps out but there is no ref to call it. John gets up just as

Alex is in the ring with the briefcase, and gets him up on his shoulders. Mike grabs the

briefcase after it drops to the mat and hits John in the gut with it, then sliding it quickly out of

the ring as Alex rolls out of the ring as well. He gets behind John for the SCF and this time

successfully hits it. He rolls John over for the pin and holds him there until Alex gets the ref

in to start counting to 3. But John kicks out due to the ref counting too damn slow. Alex

doesn't know what to do now, with a upset look on his face. Mike gets up but is instantly

caught by John who gets him in the AA position and hits it, going for the pin. But at the last

second, thank god Mike kicked out. Mike and John both start rolling around on the apron as

the ref starts counting to 10. Alex rushes around and distracts the ref so that Mike could go

over and grab the title, and when John turned around he hit him with it. He hid the title as he

covered John, the ref turning to see the cover and counting to 3 for Mike to win the match.

We both look surprised. Mike still hides the title from the ref as Alex rushes in and hugs

Mike congratulating him on winning. But when he raises his hand in victory, the title falls and

the ref sees. He points to the title and then to Mike, clearly questioning him about it. The the

ref starts moving his arms saying 'no good' and Mike flips out. The ref gets out of the ring

and tells Justin that he's reversed his decision and that John is still the WWE Champion,

and Justin announces it.

"I'm gone." Aly shakes her head and gets up, walking towards the ramp.

Then I see Mike starting to argue with Alex, it gets to the point where he shoves him.

"...that's it..." I say under my breath and storm over to the ring, sliding in.

I step inbetween Mike and Alex, glaring at Mike.

"Enough Mike, knock it off!"

Mike and I start to argue and Alex pulls me back into him. I pull from his grip, still arguing with Mike and the next thing I do, is shove him like he did to Alex.

"You're out of freaking control!"

"Carly, that's enough. Let's go." Alex says, grabbing me again.

"You got two options Mike. You are not staying in my house tonight. Either you go find a hotel to stay in or you're sleeping outside. Choose one!" I yell, before pulling from Alex's grip once more and leaving the ring myself.

Alex looks at Mike and shakes his head before going after me.

"...I wanna go home...now." I say, as Alex catches up to me.

"I know and I'm sure Windy does too. Are we waiting for him or making him find his own

ride?"

"It's my car, so he can find his own freaking way back."

"Alright, just asking."

"Let's just go before I end up punching something I shouldn't be punching."

Alex nods and we head to the room.

"Hey, we're heading back to my place. You coming too?" I ask, when we see her already in

the room.

"Yes. I saw what he did, I don't want to be around him if he's acting like that."

"I gave him the options. He's finding his own way back."

"Okay."

We grab whatever we had brought with us, and we head out. As we're heading towards the

parking lot to my car, Mike walks by to go to the locker room.

"We're heading home, find your own way back." I say as we pass him.

Alex and I walk on and Aly goes to walk past him and he starts to say something, while

reaching for her. She doesn't look at him, her eyes on the floor as she moves around him

and follows me and Alex. He sighs and walks off to change and whatnot. We go out to the

car and get in, and I start it up. Pulling out of the spot, then making our way back, the ride

was silent basically. We get to my house and go inside.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." She says quietly.

"Alright." I say, hugging her before she walks off to the bedroom.

Alex hugs her too and she goes to get changed for bed.

"He's really done it now." I say, sitting down.

"Yeah."

"But with you, that was...that was the last straw for me."

"I know. And while I'm not happy with what he did to me, I'm even more upset with him for

doing what he did to you and Windy."

"Yeah I know, I'm just like out of things to say right now."

"I feel bad for Windy."

"Yeah she got the most of all this, it's really not fair to her."

"No its not."

"This is probably gonna affect their wedding in two months."

"It just might."

I just sigh, and lean my head on the arm of the couch.

"Come on, let's get some rest." Alex holds his hand out.

"I'm not really tired, but okay."

I take Alex's hand and walk to my bedroom. The two if us get changed and cuddle in bed.

After a while I hear the front door open and close.

"He's back..."

"Well her better not do anything." I scowl.

"I think he's done enough damage for now."

I nod.

"He knows what to do anyway, you gave him two options so...you won't have to worry."

"And if he doesn't, Aly said she would make him sleep on the couch."

"Right."

I lay my head on Alex's chest while he rubs my back lightly. I drape an arm across him, and

grab his other hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"Love you babe." He kisses my forehead.

"And I love you too." I smile.


	179. Apology

I wake up in the morning and Alex is still sleeping, so is Aly. I get out of bed and head out, towards the kitchen not finding Mike anywhere. I go into the kitchen and it's empty. I start to make myself something. While I'm making food, Aly walks in.

"Morning Dolce." She mumbles.

"Morning."

"Whatcha' makin'?" She asks.

"I was in the mood for pancakes this morning. Haven't had them in like forever."

"Ah, sounds good. I kind of feel like having some fruit too." She says, walking over and pulling out a bowl.

She grabs some different fruit and starts cutting it up.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"So so." She shrugs.

"As long as you got some sleep..."

"I don't know why, but I had some nightmares." I add.

"I had some myself."

"I hope this is the last time we ever have nightmares about this." I sigh.

"I know me too."

After I finish the pancakes, I grab few plates and start stacking the pancakes on them. Aly leaves most of the fruit in the bigger bowl, scooping some into a smaller one for herself. When I turn around to head to the fridge for the syrup, that's when I notice Mike sitting at the counter. I just ignore him and do what I was going to do. I leave the syrup out and grab my plate with a fork, heading out into the living room to eat. Aly gets her plate and utensils while also grabbing a drink before she walks out to the swing on the back porch, ignoring Mike the whole time. He watches her as she goes outside onto the back porch, and sighs to himself. She sits on the swing and eats while listening to the waves crashing when she hears the door open and close. She doesn't acknowledge it and just continues eating. Mike had walked out and stood there by the door, contemplating talkg to her or not.

"You know you really put yourself in a deep hole." She says without looking at him.

"...I know."

"I'm sorry really isn't gonna cut it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just making sure you know that."

"The anger just took control over everything."

"I know."

"But you didn't need to take it out on all of us." She adds.

"And yelling at me certainly wasn't necessary." She finishes.

He stands there and just nods in agreement, not saying really anything right now.

"You yelling at me really hurt. Especially when you said that I don't understand how you feel about this. I might not have been in a steel cage when I lost my title but I had 3 opponents and I wasn't even the one that got pinned for the win so the situation might not be the same but I think I have a pretty good understanding of how that felt."

"...I forgot."

"And even if I didn't, I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be able to offer comfort and support even if I don't really understand. And onto other matters, you really didn't need to take it out on Alex last night. It wasn't his fault that the ref's decision got reversed."

"I know." He sighs.

"You have some major work to do. You have to make it up to me, apologize to Alex for both going off on him for you losing and apologize for arguing with Dolce. Then of course you have to apologize to her. And good luck with that because she is really not happy with you at all."

"I could tell last night." He says quietly.

"Yeah well you kind of deserved that."

"I know I did..."

"At least you know that."

Then she looks at him out of the corner of her eyes as she puts aside her plate.

"You can come sit down." She says, picking up her bowl of fruit and beginning to eat that.

He smiles a little, before walking over and sitting down next to her. She turns and lays her legs across his lap, still nonchalantly eating. Then back inside, I finish eating and place my dishes in the sink, before heading back to the bedroom. Alex is laying there, half awake.I smile, before heading into my closet for clothes to wear. I get dressed and by the time I finish, Alex is up and changed.

"I see you're awake now." I laugh.

"Yep."

"Even though I'm still a bit tired...couldn't really sleep last night."

"Yeah. Me either."

"You looked like you slept fine."

"Looked is the key word."

"I had nightmares all night, I'm lucky to have gotten at least an hour of sleep." I say.

"I know, I felt you tossing and turning."

"You could've woken me up..."

"I was able to calm you most of the time."

"Well of course you were able to."

Alex pulls me into his arms.

"I wish I could have stopped all of them."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So is there something you wanted to do today?"

"Well seeing as I don't want to be around Mike, anything out of the house is good for me."

"How about we go for a drive and see what there is to do?"

"Sounds good."

Alex lets me go and gets up. The two of us get what we need and head out after leaving a

note for me. After Aly finishes her bowl of fruit, she sets the bowl aside by the plate. She puts her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers. It remained silent, except for the crashing of the waves on the beach and the cry of seagulls. She sighs in frustration.

"I hate this...it's awkward."

"I know...I just...I just don't know what to say."

"I can't tell you what to say either. That's something you need to work out for yourself."

"There's one thing though that I am a tad worried about though."

"What?"

"The wedding..."

"I'm still marrying you even though things are rocky right now." She says, after sighing.

He breathes a sigh of relief, and relaxes a bit now.

"Marraiges aren't perfect, nor are they meant to be. I'm not about to throw aside something

we've been waiting months for just because we're having some trouble. We'll get through it like we have before." She says.

"It's for better or worse."

"Right."

She keeps fiddling with her fingers and her eyes drift over to his hands which are rubbing her legs.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"No, it's fine." She shakes her head.

"I'll accept the small things like that but kisses and anything more than that, you have to

earn."

"Understandable." He nods.

"Now to figure out what to do today."

"I think I have an idea." Mike says.

"What's that?"

"Its going to be a surprise. Just dress comfortable."

"...okay..."

He stops rubbing her legs and she moves them before getting up. She grabs her dishes

and goes inside. He gets up and follows her in, bit goes into the bedroom to get clothes to

change into. She puts her dishes away and seess the note Alex and I left. She sets that

aside and walks to the bedroom to get changed herself. After she changes, making sure

she's dressed comfortable for wherever Mike is taking her

"Is this going to work?" She asks him once she's dressed.

He turns and looks at her outfit.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Okay." She says, digging out her shoes and putting them on.

After that, she grabs everything she could possibly need, before heading out of the bedroom and meeting Mike out in the living room. They then lock up the house and go out to the second car I have. He gets into the driver's side, while she gets into the passenger seat, and then it's off the surprise that Mike has for her. They drive for a little while and then she spots the sign for Busch Gardens.

"Wait a minute...are we going there?" She asks, pointing at the sign.

"Maybe..."

"Yayyyyy." She leans over and kisses his cheek happily.

He smiles, and when they get there he pulls into the nearest parking spot. They both get out and she's already excited. She takes what she needs out of her purse and puts that in a pouch that clips onto her belt loop. Then she puts her purse in the trunk for safety. After that, she bounces over to Mike.

"Let's go, let's go!" She beams excitedly.

"Someone's excited." He laughs.

"Yes! You know I love roller coasters."

"How could I possibly forget, I know you do."

She smiles as he locks the car and they go to pay their way inside.

"Come on, come on!"

"Okay, okay!" He laughs.

She finds the first ride and they get in line. She's standing in front of Mike when she feels hands on her shoulders. She looks over her shoulder at him curiously.

"You need to calm down." He laughs.

"I'll try." She says as he starts to rub up and down her arms.

"As long as you try." He smiles.

She tries to stay calm, letting him rub her arms.

"You're going to be affectionate as possible aren't you." She remarks.

"Yes I am."

"You make it hard to stay mad at you."

"Well we don't want you to stay mad at me do we?"

"No but we won't learn from it if I keep giving in either."

"Right." He says, stopping.

"I didn't say you had to stop...I was just making a point."

"I'm just trying to show you that I'm sorry for what I did."

"I know..."

"...I'm just saying." She adds.

"Right." He says as he resumes rubbing her arms and shoulders.

The line moves up more, and they had to wait until the ride was over, since they were

already at the gate to get onto it. Soon it's their turn and they get on. The line wasn't too long right now, so they sat on the ride and waited as other got on as well. The ride fills up and they send them off. The people sitting near them realized who they were and were surprised to see them. The ride was a blast and then once they got off, they ended up signing some autographs for people and taking some pictures.

"Onto the next!" I say excitedly as they leave the ride area.

Mike laughs and lets her lead him to the next one. The same thing happened at the ride,

with the waiting and riding, and signing autographs and whatnot. Alex and I drove around for a while before deciding on going to the zoo. We get there, park, and then pay to get in. Once we get inside, we go and get a map to see where everything is. The first place we decide on going to is the Asian Garden and Animals area, and I immediately chose the White Bengal Tiger exhibit.

"I love these, they're so pretty." I say, admiring them with Alex.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Growing up I've always wanted one, not gonna lie." I laugh.

"I could see that." Alex chuckles.

We move away from the tigers and go to the Sri Lankan Sloth Bear.

"It's so fluffy."

"Yeah it is." Alex snickers.

We move onto other exhibits, before stopping somewhere in the zoo for lunch, finding a table to sit at.

"Having a good day?"

"Yes I am."

"Good."

"I hope things went well between Mike and Aly. He kind of followed her out onto the back porch this morning."

"Well she didn't call or text us so I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so, you never know."

"True. Maybe we can check on her in a bit."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Alright but for now, let's enjoy lunch."

"Right." I nod.

The two of us talk and people watch while we eat.

"I think people have recognized us." I say, looking around at them.

"I noticed." He chuckles.

"It's only a matter of time before we have to sign autographs for them." I laugh.

"Right."

Then sure enough, people came up to us, and first was a little kid.

"Hi, you're Alex Riley!" A little girl says in the cute way of little kids.

"Aww." I say to myself.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" Alex asks, chuckling.

"Julie! Can you sign this?" She holds out a piece of paper and a marker.

"Sure thing sweetie." He smiles.

He takes the paper and the marker, setting it down on the table and signing his autograph, before handing the marker and signed paper back to her.

"Thank you!" She beams before scooching over to me.

"Hi!"

"Hi." I say back, smiling.

"You're pretty Carly. Can you sign this too?" She hands me the paper.

"Of course I can." I say, taking the paper and marker, signing it as well.

"Thank you!" She exclaims before running off to her parents.

"She was too cute."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

Then we go back to eating our lunch, occasionally being interrupted by people wanting autographs. We finally finish lunch.

"You want to check on Windy before we get going again?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I think that would be good."

I pull my phone out and call her.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Taking a little break between rides."

"Ohh, where are you?"

"Busch Gardens."

"Ooooh, great place."

"I know, its been lots of fun."

"How're things with Mike?"

"Things are okay. We talked this morning and he understands that he really messed up and that its going to take some work before things can go back to normal. I told him he also has to apologize to you and Alex too."

"Well as long as things are okay. And I'll be waiting for that apology."

"Things are good, he's being extra affectionate or as much as I let him be since he has to earn kisses and things like that. And he will apologize, he knows that."

"Well that's good. Anyways, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing before Alex and I left."

"Thanks for the concern. What are you guys up to?"

"Well we're at the zoo right now, don't know what we're gonna be doing next."

"Ah, sounds fun. Have a good time."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." We both hang up.

Hours pass and now we're all back at my house. Mike comes into the living room where Alex and I are, and sits down in the chair.

"Listen, um, I really want to apologize to both of you for how I've been acting for the past few days. None of you deserved to be treated like that and I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you both. I was wrong in doing that."

"Yeah, you were." I nod.

"I was and I'm sorry for it."

"I'll forgive you this time. Next time might not be so easy."

Alex nods in agreement.

"Thanks." Mike sighs in relief.

I just nod, before standing up, holding out my arms. Mike gets up and comes over to hug me.

"Don't ever do it again."

"I know."

Then I pull away from the hug, and sit back down.

"And try your best to avoid yelling at Aly, she was really upset after that." I add.

"Yeah I know. I'll try."

Then Aly walks into the room.

"Everything good now?"

"Yeah, everything's good."

"Good." She says, sitting on the armrest of Mike's chair.

He sits back dowin in the chair, after she sits on the armrest. She slides down and sits right by his hip, laying her legs in his lap. After a while, we all decide to go down to the beach. So we go into our rooms to get ready. We all get changed and grab what we need before heading out the back door and down the path to the beach. I go to sit down after I set my towel down, but I'm stopped. Next thing I know, I'm being carried off to the water.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

Alex just laughs as he reaches the shoreline, and sets me down.

"I wanted you to come swim with me." He says.

"Well you could've just told me you know."

"Where's the fun in that?"

I just shake my head amusedly, before heading out into the water before he could. He comes after me, making me squeal and go faster.

"Oh no you don't!"

"I'm going to get you!" He adds.

"I'll believe it when I see it..." I sing.

He speeds up and grabs me by the waist, making me shriek in surprise.

"Haha I got you."

"I can see that." I laugh.

Alex pulls me into him while turning me to face him. He then leans down and gives me a chaste short kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I lean into him as he pulls me around in the water. Back up on the beach, Aly's doing the usual tanning as Mike sits next to her.

"You're awful quiet." She says as she lays on her stomach with her head on her arms and

he eyes closed.

"I don't have much to talk about I guess."

"Understandable I suppose."

He rests his chin on his arms, which are resting on his knees, and he looks out at the ocean going back to being quiet again. She opens her eyes and looks at him, frowing at the look on his face. She sits up and gently touches his shoulder.

"You can talk to me you know." She says quietly.

"I know..."

She stands up and pulls on him.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

He nods and gets up, following her as she starts to walk. She laces their fingers together and hugs his arm lightly with her head resting against his shoulder.

"I do forgive you." She tells him after a few minutes of silence.

"...really?"

"Yes. I realize that sometimes you can't control your emotions perfectly and I can see this is bothering you."

"You're right about that, it has been bothernig me...since last night."

"I know."

"I just feel really bad about everything I did."

"I know but the best thing you can do is learn from this and make sure it doesn't happen again. We all forgave you, you just have to forgive yourself."

"Right."

She leans up and kisses his cheek. He smiles and then lets go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She loops his arms around his waist.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Now let's go enjoy the water."

"Race you there?"

"You're on!"

They both let go of each other, and bolt towards the water.

"No fair!" She laughs as he hits the water first.

"Gotta be faster than that." He laughs.

She sticks out her tongue, giggling a bit. She then starts to pick up speed, and since his back was turned to her as he was going out farther into the water, he didn't see her coming when she ran up behind him and tackled him. He yells in surprise and she laughs.

"Got to be more alert than that."

"I see that."

"I win." She laughs, splashing him and then dashing away.

"But I beat you to the water." He retorts as he chases her.

"Yeah and? You want a prize for that or something?" She teases.

"...maybe..."

"Gotta catch me first!" She says as she gets farther away.

"Heyyy, not fair!" He laughs, going after her.

"Too bad!"

"You're so in trouble now..." He says, gaining speed.

"Eep!"

She goes zooming past me and Alex.

"Hi, bye!"

I raise an eyebrow as I see her swim past, then I see Mike swim past after she did and I know what's going on now.

"He seems to be in a better mood." Alex comments.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"That's a good thing because if one of us four is unhappy, it usually tends to suck the fun and happiness out of a lot."

"I know."

She flys past again.

"Noooooooo!"

"Yup, definitely in a better mood." I say as he flys past again as well.

Alex laughs when she lets out a loud squeal as Mike finally catches her.

"Things are back to normal, finally."

"Yeah."

"Nooooo, let me goooo." Aly laughs.

"Nope." Mike laughs.

"Why nottttttt..."

"Because I don't want to."

"Aww."

"I love you. Is it a crime to want to hold you?"

She turns around in his arms and slides hers around him.

"Nope. I love you too."

"Do I still get that prize for beating you earlier?"

She surprises him with a kiss on the lips instead of on the cheek like she has been all day. She pulls away and buries her face in his neck. He smiles and then leans down and kisses the top of her head. She kisses his neck gently in return. We all stay in the water for a few more hours, before deciding to sit back up on the beach as the rest of the day drags on. After a while it starts to get dark so we head back to my house and have a little bonfire in the backyard. We sit around, as Alex gets the fire going. After it's burning pretty good, he comes over and sits next to me. I lean into him as he puts his arms around me. Aly lets Mike lay against her this time.

"Before you ask, yes Mike you are allowed back in the house tonight." I say.

"Thank you." He says.

"Plus, I think she'd kill me if I had you sleep outside another night." I laugh.

"I don't know about kill, I might be upset." She says, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well you know what I mean."

"Yes, I'm just giving you a hard time." She giggles.

We sit around the fire for a while, and I start to feel my eyes getting heavy as I stare at the fire. My head unconsciously leans over onto Alex's shoulder.

"Getting tired?" Alex asks.

"...no..." I lie.

"I think you are."

"I agree with him." Aly says, looking at me.

"I think we should head in." Alex says to me.

"I think not..."

"Alright but if you start to fall asleep like I think you're going to, then I'm taking you inside." He

replies.

"...fine."

Sure enough, a couple minutes later my eyes start to fall shut. Alex chuckles and scoops me up into his arms as he stands.

"That's my cue. Night guys."

"Night." Mike and Aly reply.

I whine in protest as he picks me up, carrying me inside and into the bedroom.

"You were falling asleep." He laughs.

"No I wasn't. I was resting my eyes. Two completely different things." I mumble.

"You've had a long day. You didn't sleep well last night and we've been walking alot and then swimming so I know you're tired."

"True..."

"Exactly." He says, setting me on my feet in my bedroom.

"Now get changed, so you can sleep." He adds.

"Alright alright." I mumble, grabbing my pajamas and going to get changed. After I change, I walk out and immediately climb into bed next to him. I cuddle up to him.

"Night." I yawn.

"Night love."

In the meantime Aly and Mike are still sitting by the fire, just until it starts to go out. Mike and her make sure the fire is completely out and they clean it up before going inside. They lock up the house before heading to their bedroom. They both get changed, and climb into bed. She snuggles into Mike's arms contently.

"I slept horrible last night without you."

"Same with me..."

"Kept having nightmares..."

He frowns, and tightens his arms around her.

"I'm here now."

"I know." She kisses his chest.

"No more nightmares."

"I hope not."

"If you do have one and wake up, I'm gonna be here so no worrying."

She nods and raises up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She settles back down.

"Night."

"Night."


	180. Big Surprise

It's Monday morning, and we're all up. Only because Mike and Alex are making a trip to the gym for the show tonight. Aly's still in bed, not really feeling too good. After Mike get changed, he sees her still laying in bed.

"You okay?"

She shakes her head.

"Tired and I'm not feeling so hot..."

"Well in that case, you can stay here and get all the rest you can okay?"

She nods a little. He grabs his bag, before walking over to her. He leans over and kisses

her forehead.

"Feel better."

"Mmm, thanks. Have a good workout."

"I shouldn't be gone that long."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles.

Then he leaves and she snuggles back down into the covers and tries to get more sleep. I in the meantime have just come out of the bathroom from changing. I yawn as I put my pjs and other things back into my bag.

"Are you coming to the gym with Mike and I?" Alex asks as he zips his bag up.

"I may hang around for a bit, yeah." I nod.

"Alright. Ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I'm all set."

Alex and I leave the room, meeting up with Mike and heading out to the gym.

"Where's Aly? Isn't she coming?"

"She's not feeling too well so she stayed in bed." Mike replies.

"Awww."

"Well hopefully she'll feel better after a while." Alex says.

"I hope so."

Mike nods, frowning a little.

"Don't worry Mike, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I can't help but worry a little." He shrugs.

"I know, you're entitled to worry."

He nods, and we all go into the gym. Mike and Alex go do what they got to do, and I just sit down somewhere and hang out, listening to my music and messing around on my phone. Some time passes and back at the hotel, Aly decides to get up. She orders some room services and it gets brought up. She pays and then sits down to eat. However, before she even takes a bite, the smell of the orange juice reaches her and her stomach turns violently which sends her bolting to the bathroom. Once the sickness passes she gets up and rinses out her mouth, trying to figure out why that happened. She starts thinking, and then on instinct feels her forehead for a fever, but it feels fine. She then realizes that she hasn't been coughing or sneezing. She thinks for a long time about what else could be causing her to get sick. Then it clicks.

"Oh god."

She dashes out of the bathroom and starts grabbing clothes out of her bag to get dressed. Once she's all set, she grabs whatever she needs, and heads out to the store. She goes to the store and gets what she needs. When she gets back to the hotel, she runs into me as she comes out on our floor.

"Hey...feeling better?"

"Um...kind of."

"You look worried. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in the room." She says as we get to the rooms and go into her and Mike's.

"Do me a favor though, go dump out the orange juice because if I smeel it, I'm going to get sick again."

I nod and grab it, heading into the bathroom and pouring it down the sink, throwing the bottle out in the trash. I come out of the bathroom and she pulls a box out of the bag from the store. She shows me the front of it with a sigh.

"You mean you think you're..." I trail off.

She nods silently.

"Are you sure? I mean this isn't just one of those quick colds is it?"

"I haven't been sneezing or coughing."

"Oh, well I guess you should get it over with and find out for sure huh?"

"Yeah..." She sighs, going into the bathroom.

She comes out a minute or two later and flops down in the chair.

"Says to wait 10 minutes so I'm going to try eating now."

I nod and keep an eye on the time, so I can tell her when 10 minutes is up. 10 minutes pass and I poke her.

"I'm afraid to look."

"You don't look, you'll never know."

"I know..." She mumbles, getting up and going in there.

I sit out in the room for a bit, before getting up and coming into the bathroom.

"So? What does it say?"

"...positive..."

"Really? Are you gonna tell Mike?"

"Well yeah, I mean he deserves to know..."

"Right. When are you gonna tell him?"

"When he gets back I guess."

"Want me here when you tell him? Or are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"You here. I'm still kind of in shock right now..."

"Alright, no problem."

We go back out into the room and sit back down at the table. She goes back to eating even though she's not fully paying attention to the food.

"Looks like you're gonna have to talk to Stephanie about this. You know, considering you

have that match tagging with Kelly tonight."

"Right. I'll go ahead and call her now." She says, reaching for her phone.

Then she dials her number, and waits a while before she picks up and says 'hello'.

"Hi Stephanie, its Alyssa."

"Oh hi Alyssa. What can I do for you?"

"Um...well we kind of have a situation here. I'm not going to be able to wrestle tonight."

"Are you injured?"

"No..."

"Alright. Well, tell me what the situation is if you would please."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" She hears Hunter yell in the background, and she can't help but laugh.

"You heard me Hunter."

"Well thank you for letting me know of this. As for tonight, we'll call it an undisclosed injury and we'll replace you with another diva." Stephanie interjects.

"Alright. I think we should leave it as undisclosed until Mike and I are ready for everyone to know."

"Of course, we can leave it like that until then."

"Okay, thanks Stephanie."

"You're welcome, you have a good day."

"You too." She says, before they hang up.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting hurt anymore."

"That's true."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Mike to come back."

"Right." She bites her lip.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be right here with you."

"I know, I'm just scared what he's going to think."

"He'll probably be shocked like you were, but he loves you and he'll be happy about this."

"I hope so..."

Then about a few minutes later, the door to the room clicks and opens, Mike walking in and closing the door behind him. Aly starts chewing her lip nervously, twisting her rings around her finger. He turns around and sees us sitting at the table, and then walks over.

"Hey, I see you're feeling better. Or well it looks like it." He says to her.

She nods a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Um..."

"...you may want to sit down for this."

He looks at her strangely.

"...why..."

"Just trust me."

He pulls out the empty chair at the table, and sits down.

"Alright...so what's going on?"

"Well..um...I figured out why I've been feeling so off."

"A cold right?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"...um...well..." She chews her lip again, looking really nervous.

"You can tell him, it's okay." I say to her quietly.

He looks between us with a really confused expression.

"...you're going to be a daddy." She tells him quietly.

"...I'm going to be a...wow." He says, clearly hearing her say that.

She looks up at him through her lashes, still chewing her lip.

"When did...oh right your birthday."

I start laughing quietly and she blushes.

"You know what that means? There could be a mini version of me in there." He smiles, pointing at her stomach.

"Could be."

"This is great news."

Mike gets up and pulls her out of her chair and into his arms. She squeals a little as he lifts

her off the floor with a huge hug. I take this as my cue to leave, so I get up and disappear through the connecting door to the rooms.

"Hey you." Alex smiles as he looks up.

"Hey." I smile back.

"Is she feeling better?" He asks as I step close enough for him to wrap his arms around

me.

"Kind of..."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well she doesn't have a cold first of all. No coughing, fever or sneezing. So that leaves only

one thing..."

Alex looks confused.

"Plain and simple...Mike's gonna be a dad."

"Whoa, no way."

"Way." I nod.

"Wow. Hey that means we get to be aunt and uncle." He points out with a grin.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We will be."

"Should be interesting."

"Yes it should." I agree.

The hours pass and we were soon on our way to the arena. We pulled up and got out, Mike and Alex grabbing their things from the trunk. When we get inside they go straight to the locker room to get ready for the show, and we wait outside the room waiting for them to finish, and for the show to start.

"Wonder who Stephanie picked to take my place in the match." Aly muses as we wait for Mike and Alex.

"Watch it be someone we don't like haha."

"Haha maybe. You know Kharma will probably make an appearance since its the only Diva

match of the night."

"Right, thank god we're not in that match."

"Yeah."

Mike and Alex come out just in time because the show starts and we stay in the general backstage area, just in case we would need to go out to the ring for any reason. The intro starts and then immediately goes out to the ramp where Del Rio is in his fancy car, and gets out onto the ramp with his fireworks behind him.

"Spicy Dorito." I laugh.

Aly cracks up laughing.

He walks down the ramp, and grabs a mic as he gets into the ring.

"My name...my name is Alberto Del Rioooooooooooo!"

"No, it's Spicy Dortioooo."

She laughs even harder, hanging onto Mike.

"But of course, you already know that. You also know that my destiny to be the World Heavyweight Champion was stolen. Was stolen from Edge. But hey people, destiny can be delayed but cannot be stopped. That's the reason why I don't understand why last week we waste so much time with The Rock. Last week should've been a celebration for the rival of Alberto Del Rio."

"Spicy Dorito" I correct again.

Aly's still laughing and she leans on Mike as she wipes her eyes.

"The WWE Champion is John Cena. But you people know that there's no one better than

me. So the man...the man who should face John Cena is..." Del Rio trails off, motioning to Ricardo.

"...Alberto Del Rioooo!" Ricardo finishes

"Spicy Doritooo." I correct once again.

"Stoppp. It's too funny." Aly gasps.

Then all of a sudden Rey's music hit, and Del Rio flips out as he walks out and down to the ring, and gets into it.

"Alberto Alberto Alberto. Alberto you're no more worthy of a championship match than I am.

You see we both got drafted from Smackdown to Raw. And I'm gonna tell you the same thing that I've said before. Your destiny isn't to be a champion, or to be the greatest of the great. You're destiny...and you should be proud of this...is to one day be the personal ring announcer of Ricardo Rodriguez."

"Pffft."

"But in order to determine the number one contender, I'm challenging you to a match tonight."

Mike motions for us to start heading to the curtain, and we follow.

"Rey Rey Rey Rey Rey. Listen to me. If by earning you mean...beating you for the thousandth time, Rey I'm here..." Del Rio is cut off by Mike's music.

We walk out with him and Alex, down to the ring where Mike picks up the special mic of his and then we get into the ring as his music fades. Aly and I stand off to the side, away from Del Rio and Ricardo.

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? See I know Teddy Long's incompetent decision making led to things like this on Smackdown, but here it doesn't play. Draft or no draft, this is still my show. The WWE Championship is MY title."

"And if it wasn't for the staggering incompetence of my personal assistant last week, I would be standing here still the WWE Champion." Mike continues, turning to Alex.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey...listen. All that I know, is that you had your chance, and you didn't get the job done. So now listen, you go to the back of the line." Del Rio retorts.

We exchange looks and roll our eyes.

"No no, see...I DID get the job done. Last week I DID pin John Cena. Last week I was announced the WWE Champion! Then that prejudice referee reversed the decision. I had no prior knowledge that Alex Riley was gonna do what he did. But when he threw the WWE title in the ring, I instinctively picked it up and used it on Cena before he could use it on me!"

"True." Aly mumbles.

"But I shouldn't be penalized. I want a legitimate rematch against John Cena. You two...you two can fight each other in a Taco Bell parking lot for all I care." Mike says about Del Rio and Rey.

Aly and I both laugh quietly.

"The only person that should be facing Cena for the title is ME!"

"The truth...has set me free!"

"Oh no, not him too." I say as we all look to see Truth coming out now.

"Oh god. Just go away." Aly sighs.

He comes out and down the ramp, getting into the ring.

"I see we all can't get along. Since ya'll out here spitting a little bit of hate...let me spill a little bit of hate of my own. You know what I hate? Hospital food."

"Is he on crack or something?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Hospital food. It's...it's dry as a desert, it smells bad, and it tastes bad. And you never get it

when you really want it. You know who's eating a whole lot of hospital food right now? John Morrison."

"Ohhhhh."

"Now he makes sense."

"That's because last week, I did this to him." Truth says, and they roll the footage from last

week.

"Ya'll see that? Seriously, I put a beating on him so bad, he has to have surgery today. If you don't believe me, it's on right now. And I would like to take this time to shout out to John Morrison. P.S...hospital food gives you constipation."

Aly shrugs slightly and leans back against the ropes.

"You know what else is true? I don't have any problem...making sure every last one of ya'll is hooked up to the same IV. And you can share the same bedpan too. It doesn't matter...if you're some pretty boy, from LA. Kermit." Truth says, getting into Mike's face.

"He's from Ohio idiot." Aly mumbles.

"It doesn't matter...if you're some superhero wannabe from San Diego...bottlenose. And it doesn't matter if you're some pompous, Mexican fish jumper..liver lips." He says to Rey, and then Del Rio.

We laugh a little when he insults Del Rio.

"When an angry black man is talking, ya'll need to shut it up!"

"Ooooh, so scared...not." I laugh.

"And that goes especially for all of ya'll. I'm not waiting in line like I did to pass 10 years. Oh

no, when I see an opportunity I'm gonna take it. You kick my dog, I'ma' kick your cat. The only person that's going to face that lily white John Cena, is gonna be me! And that's the truth."

"Yeah okay." Aly mutters and rolls her eyes.

Truth starts arguing with Del Rio and Rey, that is until the GM chime rings out through the arena.

"Greaaat." I sigh.

"Oh boy."

"Can I have your attention please. I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager on my iPad. And I quote. Despite all the compelling arguments to be number one contender, I find only 3 who deserve it. So tonight, we're going to have a triple threat match to determine who will face John Cena for the WWE Championship at Over The Limit. Miz, I agree with your assessment. You do deserve a rematch, so you are in."

Aly and I high five.

"Alberto Del Rio, you are the crown jewel of the WWE Draft, so that means you're in too. As for the third competitor..." Cole trails off, before another chine rang out.

"And I quote. Sorry, I got so excited I hit send too soon. As for the third competitor, by virtue of his victory last week, the third competitor in tonight's triple threat match is...Rey Mysterio."

That's when Truth's face changes, and he goes back to looking scary.

"He's gonna snap again."

"Yup..."

"Again? That's happened to me again! I'm better than every last one of ya'll! Especially YOU!" Truth goes off, getting in Rey's face.

"You see Truth for once, I'm agreeing with the general manager. You shouldn't be involved in the match. Now that's...what's up! That's...the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

We nod and Aly puts her foot on the bottom rope, prepared to get out if things go south.

Truth backs up and drops the mic, getting out of the ring, talking to himself as he heads up the ramp and backstage.

"Now I want you two to listen to me very carefully. I don't care what you've accomplished or

didn't accomplish in your case Del Rio...on Smackdown. What you two need to learn is that here on Raw, you're day laborers, you're chump change, you're benchwarmers. Because the star of this show...the entire WWE Universe and the next WWE Champion is the..."

"...Alberto Del Rioooo!" Ricardo cuts Mike off.

"Spicy Dortio." We both say.

Del Rio then does his signature wink and laugh, before Alex attacks him. This is our cue to get out of the ring. Both of us get out and back up, out eyes still on Mike and Alex. Then Ricardo goes over and attacks Alex, making him roll out of the ring. That gets Mike involved and he attacks Ricardo, followed by Del Rio attacking Mike, and sending both of them over the top rope. We both help Alex up and Aly turns her attention to Mike. I help her with Mike, and we move quickly up the ramp before Rey jumps and lands on Del Rio outside the ring. We get backstage.

"You two okay?" We ask.

"We're good." Mike replies.

"Good."

During the commercial break we head to the room, walking in and sitting down on the couches, as we wait. Alex shifts and lays down with his head in my lap. It doesn't take long for the commercial break to be over, when we came back the Bellas were in the ring for the only diva match of the night.

"Oh look, it's the Dummies."

After their music faded, Eve's music hit and she came out.

"They picked her to replace you?"

"Apparently."

Once she got to the bottom of the ramp, Kelly's music hit and she came out last.

"She's the only good one there."

"Yeah." Aly agrees.

It basically stayed as Kelly and either one of the twins in the ring. They tried the Twin Magic switch thing to cheat, but Kelly caught them and pulled one of them back in the ring. Eve took care of the other, and in the end Kelly won with a rollup reversal. She and Eve celebrate, but not for long because Kharma's music hit...like always.

"I told you." Aly says to me.

The Bellas try to hide as Kelly and Eve are still in the ring when Kharma gets closer. As soon as she's up on the side of the ring, the Bellas run away. Kharma gets into the ring, and Kelly gets out, leaving Eve to fend for herself. Eve tries to go after Kharma but is met by a powerful clothesline.

"Stupid."

"That was really dumb."

Then Kharma quickly gets out of the ring and stands in front of Kelly. She runs away, and Kharma chases her, but stops at the end of the ramp. Once Kelly was gone, she turned and got back into the ring and did to Eve what she did to Michelle, Alicia and Maryse within the past few weeks.

"Hah she keeps beating on people we don't like." I say amusedly, running my fingers though Alex's hair.

"I know, isn't she great?" Aly laughs a little.

"Just until she comes after us. Well it won't be you because of the little one growing inside you, but there's still me."

"True..."

"Well when it comes to that, if I can I'm gonna run. I don't care."

"I wouldn't blame you."

Another commercial break before the next match, and it was gonna be between Kane and Mason Ryan. The match wasn't much after the commercial break. Kane had control over the match, until Mason got the upperhand. Of course in the end of the match Nexus tries to get involved, after Show knocked out Punk. Then he went after every member of the Nexus. That leads to a double chokeslam to Mason Ryan from Kane and Show both.

"Serves them right."

Then we see that John is gonna speak tonight, about god knows what before going to a commercial. But when we came back, Santino was in the ring being his usual, dorky self. That was short lived when we all heard 'Excuse me!'.

"Ohhhh go away."

"I know I've probably said this before but god she has one of the most annoying voices I've ever heard."

"No kidding."

"Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome the man who represents the future of the WWE. The new and improved Dolph Ziggler!"

"Future of the WWE? Yeah, okay."

"She wishes."

Mike and aly have shifted so that he has his back to the arm of the couch and she's reclined between his legs, he back against his chest. His arms are around her, their left hands laced together while his right hand rests on her stomach with her right hand laying on his arm. Ziggler walks out for the match against Santino, and gets into the ring. The match was ridiculous, and pointless. In the end Dolph won, of course. The screen changes again to show the matchup for Mike's match. After the commercial break, we see what happened on Smackdown when Christian lost the title to Randy last week. Then we see Truth backstage with his things, heading out to head tot he hotel until he's stopped for an interview. And he has definitely gone off the deep end, and is whole buckets of crazy now.

"Yeah definitely snapped."

"Uh...yeah."

The screen fades to another section of backstage where we see Zack and John...fist

pumping together. Zack keeps fist pumping as John walks away and we go to a commerical.

"Only him." I shake my head amusedly.

"That's Shortbus for you."

"I know you're comfortable, but Alex and I have a backstage segment to do in the locker room after the commercial break." Mike says to Aly.

"Awwww."

"I'll be back." He says, moving her and then getting up.

"Okay..." Aly pouts a little.

Alex reluctantly gets up.

"And just so you two know, we're only arguing onscreen." Alex warns us.

"We know, because he apologized for everything before." I say, pointing to Mike.

"Just making sure you know." Mike nods.

They give us a kiss, before walking out of the room and down to the locker room. And after the commercial break they replayed the match from last week, before going to the locker room where they were.

"Look look okay? I thought I was doing the right thing. I had the whole thing set up perfectly, I was doing it for you. I had the title over here, I ran around to distract the ref, I had the briefcase, and when I raised your hand I didn't realize that was the hand you had the title in. It wasn't my fault that the referee reversed the decision. It wa..."

"How stupid do you get? I told you what to do. But you get in the ring and you hug me? You hugged me?"

"I'm sorry."'

"Then...then you raise my hand, the hand with the WWE Championship. When you knew it was behind my back!"

"I didn't know that was the hand...I'm sorry."

"You know what? You're nothing more than an amoeba. Do you know what that is? That is

the lowest form of life, you don't even have brains."

Aly and I watch this, mildly amused at seeing them argue when they aren't even mad at each other.

"I'm sorry. Miz I am truely sorry."

"You know maybe you're one step above that. Maybe a troglodyte. You know, you're all jacked up but you have the brain of a orangutan. Stupid."

We laugh.

"Watching them argue when they aren't mad is funny." Aly giggles.

"I know." I add, giggling as well.

"I...am sorry."

"You know...I don't even know why I allow you in my presence."

"Good thing we aren't there with them, because I don't know if I could keep myself from laughing."

"You know what? I'm gonna make it up to you." Alex says, after thinking for a few seconds.

"How're you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna show you. Watch THIS." Alex adds, walking offscreen and all we see right now is Mike staring off in the direction he left.

"Oookay..." I trail off.

"Bet you he's going out to challenge Cena or something."

"Well either way, I'm going out there with him." I say, getting up as we watch Alex walk through the backstage area from the locker room.

"Alright, be careful."

"I will." I say, opening the door and looking down the hall.

Once I see Alex round the corner, I walk out and wait for him to get closer. Once he does, I walk alongside him and we make our way to the curtain, then emerging out onto the stage. When we do walk out, there's a mix of boos and cheers and we walk down the ramp. Alex gets into the ring first, before holding the ropes for me to get in. Then he walks over and grabs a mic to talk.

"I know what you people think about me, and I really don't care. The only people in my life that I care about is Carly..." He starts to say, before putting an arm around me.

"...Sadie, and The Miz."

"And I'm gonna prove it to you right now Miz. Because I'm challenging John Cena to a match."

"Alex...are you sure? I mean come on." I question.

Alex nods at me lightly.

"Fine, if he gets you in that AA, I'm saving you." I sigh.

"Just be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"What's the matter John, you can't hear me? I'm standing right here. I know you're back there. Oh no no no no, I get it. I'm the Miz's poor little apprentice, and I couldn't do you any harm." He continues as John doesn't show, and the 'Cena' chant breaks out.

"Let's go John. Get out here Cena!" Alex yells, then throws the mic up the ramp angrily.

I just raise an eyebrow and shake my head. After a few moments, John's music hits and I sigh while leaning against the ropes. Alex takes off his shirt while waiting for John to come out and then hands it to me. Then John emerges on the stage, and I just glare as he comes down the ramp. I stand over by Alex in the corner as John runs and slides into the ring.

"I got your back on this. You're not gonna get hurt. Not on my watch." I say, before kissing him quickly and climbing out, then jumping down.

The bell rings after the music fades, and then they circle each other. Then another 'Cena' chant starts up, and Alex is telling them all to shut up. He goes right after John, but he goes around and grabs Alex around the waist and basically trips him. Alex gets back up and goes after John a 2nd time, locking up with him. John gets him and flips him over, by his neck. Alex gets back up again and goes back over to John, attempting to kick him but John grabs his foot. Alex is hopping on one leg, begging John to not do what he thinks he's gonna do. He takes him and throws him against the ropes, and flips him over again with one arm. Alex quickly gets up, holding his lower back as john starts running at him. He moves out of the corner, making John hit it chest first. Alex leans against the ropes and rams right into John with a powerful clothesline. He quickly goes in for the cover, but John kicks out. But Alex immediately starts throwing punches, trying to wear him down. He goes for the pin again, and John kicks out. They both get up, and Alex hits John in the back of the head, sending him to the mat. John slowly gets up and Alex twists his arm, putting it around his neck, then lifts him up and slams him down onto the apron. He goes for the cover again, and John kicks out for the 3rd time. Then Alex quickly gets him in a headlock, holding it until another 'Cena' chant breaks out.

John slowly gets to his feet, and that's where I knew that it was all over. He got the momentum, did his signature move, then got him on his shoulders. I go to get into the ring, but John stops and looks towards the ramp. I look too and I see Mike walking out. John then has his back turned to me as he continues to look over at Mike. I knew the AA was coming eventually, so I quickly got into the ring behind John and pull Alex off his shoulders. Of course this causes the match to end in a DQ, but still. Alex I go to get out of the ring. But John ends up tripping Alex and gets him into the STF, where Alex immediately starts tapping out. I of course heard everything and turned around to witness this.

"John enough! You won the match by DQ! Let go!" I exclaim, pulling on him and trying to make him let go.

John refuses to let go though, which makes me even more mad.

"...oh you'll let go alright." I mumble to myself, before rolling out of the ring.

I look under the ring for anything that I can use to make him let go. I find a chair, and slide back into the ring. He still hasn't let go, so I raise the chair and then it comes in contact with his back. John immediately lets go and rolls away in pain. Alex scrambles out of the ring and I drop the chair before getting out. I help Alex walk back up the ramp, and we head backstage, walking back into the room and sitting down on the couch.

"You okay DC?" Aly asks.

"I'll be fine." He nods.

"Good."

I'm just sitting there with my arms folded over my chest, and I keep mumbling things angrily in Italian. Alex pulls me into his lap and hugs me to him, whispering soothingly in my ear. I do manage to calm down a bit, then bury my face in his neck to calm down more. He rubs my arm with one hand and my thigh with the other. Mike walks back in shortly after, and sits back down next to Aly on the couch. She immediately snuggles into him. After the commercial break, we see Cole in the ring and he's doing the usual by saying 'can I have your attention please'.

"No, so shut up."

"I have a very important announcement to make tonight."

"Well good for you." I mumble, my face still buried in Alex's neck.

"We don't care."

"Having defeated Jerry 'The King' Lawler not only at Wrestlemania, but last Sunday at Extreme Rules, I've realized that I can't get any higher. So after much deliberation, I've decided to publically announce tonight...that I am retiring from in-ring competition."

"Coward." Aly rolls her eyes and puts her face against Mike's chest.

"Now I know I know that I'm retiring as the only undefeated superstar in WWE history. I also know that I'm one of the most beloved figures of all time, I get that. But when I finally go into the WWE Hall Of Fame, I want to be inducted as a dual broadcaster AND in-ring competitor."

"Pffft fat chance."

"Hahahah what a joke."

"Oh hey, hold on a second there Michael Cole." Jerry says, getting up and heading to the ring.

"Wait Lawler, wait one minute. Need I remind you...need I remind you that by orders of our general manager...they still stand. You lay a hand on me, you will be fired. That stipulation still stands Lawler."

"I remember that rule, but fortunately that rule did not apply to The Rock last week."

"So while you're out here boring these fine people into a coma, I thought I would come in here and liven things up a little bit. Can we roll the footage of last week's historic handshake?"

The footage of course plays and everyone was laughing and cheering and whatnot.

"Now...it's very funny, very entertaining. But you know what? I just wanted to say that if the day were to ever come Cole, that you were inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame, then life as we know it would cease to exist."

"I don't think I would go that far but it would be pretty retarded."

This little thing goes on for a while longer, before Cole rushes back into his little glass box of his, and stands on the desk inside.

"You couldn't let me retire in peace could you? You had to do it again, you had to steal the spotlight. What is wrong with all you people from Tennessee? What makes all you people from Tennessee a bunch sore losers? Take for example Al Gore. The man lost to the greatest president in the history of the United States, George W. Bush fair and square."

"Now he's just rambling..."

"Really annoying." Aly sighs.

He goes on and on and on, before changing the subject about Mother's Day yesterday, and then takes a shot at Jerry about his dead mother. That's when Jerry snaps and gets out of the ring quickly and goes over to Cole, to try and attack him. But that's short lived since Swagger comes from nowhere and attacks him. We go to another commercial and when we came back Swagger was now in the ring for a match against Kofi for the United States Championship. The match was long, but in the end Kofi ended up winning and retaining the title. Jerry comes walking out from backstage and takes Swagger out of the ring and throws him over the barrier, before going over to Cole's little box. He immediately goes for the door to the box, and seeing that he can't get in, he takes the chair behind him and throws it inside the box with Cole screaming 'no'. Then Jerry walks around and through the hole in the box, he grabs Cole's tie and starts tugging on it, making Cole's head bounce off the glass. All the refs come down and restrain Jerry, but he keeps a hold on the tie, and then we see Cole's face squished up against the glass.

"Hahahahaha squishy face!"

Jerry manages to let go and the refs seperate him from Cole, and keep him at bay. Swagger comes out from the crowd and opens the door to the box to make sure Cole is okay. He drags him out of the box and over to the barrier so that he could rest a little. Then he grabs a mic.

"You did it now! Oh you did it! Jerry 'The King' Lawler, you're fired! You weren't supposed to touch him, you did it, you're fired!"

"Hey, Swagger I never touched Michael Cole, I just touched his tie!"

"Gotta love loopholes." Alex says.

"You know what? You just made Michael Cole a first ballot hall of famer. On behalf of

Michael Cole, he accepts."

Swagger helps Cole up and they walk away up the ramp. Cole can't believe that Swagger accepted the match and he starts freaking out.

"Oh get over it you big baby."

"Coward."

Once that was all over, other things were shown and before we went to a commercial break, we see that up next is that triple threat match involving Mike.

"We have to move again don't we." Aly mumbles as Mike shifts.

"Unfortunately..."

She sighs and pulls away from him, getting up.

"Good luck out there." I say to Mike as he gets up too.

"Thanks." He replies.

"We'll be back." Aly says, as they head out the door.

They walk down the hall and she feels his arm slide around her waist and his hand moves toward her stomach. She grabs his hand and slides it back over to her hip.

"No tummy touching in public. Not yet." She says quietly.

"Not until everyone knows about this." She adds, and he pouts a little.

"You can be as touchy as you want when we get back to the hotel." She tells him.

"Good." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

She kisses his cheek in return. They head to the curtain just as Rey was heading out. Once Rey's faded, Mike's hit and they both walked out, stopping at the top of the ramp for Mike to do his pose and whatnot. Then they walk down the ramp, and Aly stays ringside over by commentary as Mike gets into the ring. Del Rio gets back into the ring, and Mike takes his shirt off and throws it outside of the ring. The bell rings after Mike's muside fades, and he immediately tries to go after Rey, but Rey moves out of the way and Mike's in the corner as Rey goes after Del Rio. Rey exchanges hits between Del Rio and Mike, until Mike takes control of the match and goes after a brief moment he and Rey work together to take out Del Rio, which ends up being Del Rio stumbling away. They work together again, and get Del Rio in the ropes. But Rey trips Mike after and gets him in the ropes next to Del Rio. Rey is now going to try and attempt a double 619, but his try comes up short because Del Rio gets out of the ropes and knocks down Rey.

Del Rio goes after Rey, as Mike is recovering in the ropes. Del Rio slides Rey out of the ring, and Mike comes over and rollups Del Rio for the unfortunately Del Rio kicks out. Mike then starts going after Del Rio, trying to wear him down. He's in the ropes, trying to get Del Rio away from him, and he does but Rey comes up and gets him now. He jumps over Mike and goes after Del Rio, trying to pin him, but Mike sees and stops him. Then he grabs Del Rio and throws him into the metal ring post, shoulder first if I may add. He goes back over to Rey and tries for a cover, but Rey kicks out. He looks back at Del Rio before going after Rey, and then throwing him into the opposite corner of where he is. Mike backs up and then runs, hitting Rey and Del Rio both with the running corner clothesline. Mike quickly goes for the cover on Rey again, but Rey kicks out. Del Rio is out, so Mike stayed on Rey.

Rey regains power and starts going right back after Mike. Rey gets Mike in position for the 619, but when Rey runs to the ropes on the opposite side, and tries to go back, Del Rio gets up and trips him. He gets back into the ring and goes right after Rey, ignoring Mike for now. But Del Rio was distracted by throwing Rey out of the ring, Mike came up behind him for the Skull Crushing Finale. Del Rio slides out of it and rolls up Mike, going for the cover, which Mike gets out of. Then they both get up and Mike gets a rollup this time, with Del Rio kicking out. They both get back up again, only to be met by a clothesline to each other...now that's got to hurt. So now all three of them are down, and during the commercial break Mike got knocked out of the ring, so now it's Del Rio and Rey in the ring only. Mike starts getting up into the ring, when Del Rio notices and comes running towards him and kicks him right back down off the side of the ring.

Now Mike's back out of the ring, and it's Del Rio and Rey only in the ring. Del Rio went for the pin, but Rey kicked out. So Del Rio rolls out of the ring and over to Mike, grabbing him and throwing him into the ring post outside of the ring. He gets back into the ring and goes back to beating up Rey. Mike starts moving outside the ring, climbing up onto the side. Del Rio notices this, and goes after him only to be thrown over the top rope and out of the ring himself. Rey comes over to go after Mike, but he stops him and jumps over the top rope, trying to pin him. Rey gets out of it and runs back, then kicks Mike square in the head. Rey gets on the outside of the ring, onto the top rope and jumps, landing on Mike and going for the pin. But thank god Mike kicks out. Mike starts back up into the corner, with Rey coming after him. He begs a little, before grabbing Rey and slamming him onto the covered turnbuckle. He stumbles a bit as he stands back up, but recovers when he's over by Rey. He throws him into the opposite corner again, and then tries that corner clothesline move again. He misses it this time, due to Rey moving. Del Rio catches Mike's legs and pulls him out of the ring and then takes him down.

And then Rey jumps on Del Rio. Now all three of them are outside of the ring, and Rey gets back to his feet first. He takes Del Rio and throws him into the ring, before kicking Mike for good measure. It's once again Rey and Del Rio in the ring, with Mike outside trying to get back up. Mike gets up and starts climbing the corner, getting to the top turnbuckle. This was kind of a bad idea, considering that Del Rio got thrown into that corner, also hitting Mike so he came crashing down in pain. Rey goes after Del Rio for a bit, before turning his attention to Mike ontop of the turnbuckle. The he climbs up and flips him backwards off the top rope, and that makes him roll out of the ring again. Once again, it's Rey and Del Rio only in the ring. Del Rio got Rey in the cross arm breaker, and held it there, until Mike came in and attempted to kick Del Rio in the face. He ducked and then rolled up Mike. Mike then slams Del Rio's face into the apron and goes for the pin, but he kicks out. Del Rio rolls out of the ring and Mike gets ready to deliver the Skull Crushing Finale on Rey. He gets it, but Rey slips out of his grip and kicks him out of the ring.

All of a sudden Alex moves me from his lap, and gets up.

"I gotta go help him. I'll be back." He says, before quickly getting up, limping a bit due to the STF from earlier tonight.

He makes it there, and I see on the screen him limping down the ramp, holding his leg a bit. As Del Rio is in the ring with Rey, Alex tries to get Mike up and back into the match. Del Rio goes to powerbomb Rey, but Alex jumps up and starts yelling. Rey reverses and ends up making Del Rio basically spear Alex off the side of the ring as he's laying in the ropes. Rey hits the 619, and then falls from the top rope onto Del Rio, after he kicks Mike off the side of the ring when he got back up. Alex crawls over out of sight to the other side of the ring. When Rey goes for the pin, Alex grabs Del Rio and pulls him out of the ring for the save. This gives Mike the opportunity to get in and he rolls Rey up, getting the pin to win the match. Mike rolls out of the ring and starts backing up towards the ramp, Alex following. Aly goes up after them and as she reaches them, Mike immediately pulls her to his side. Mike's celebrating as you all get to the top of the ramp, but that's cut short by John's music.

Aly scowls as they turn around.

"Miz I'm here to congratulate you. And that's exactly what I did after you defeated me at Wrestlemania. I came on television the next night, and congratulated you. No excuses. It's funny how when you lose the WWE Championship, all you have is excuses. Well I've chosen my match for Over The Limit, and it's match where there will be no excuses. Because there will be no disqualifications. It's a match in which there will be no count outs. There will also be no submissions, and there will be no pinfalls. You want to be the WWE Champion again, it's gonna be quite easy. All you have to do is make me say two words. At Over The Limit, you will face me in an 'I Quit' match." John explains, before his music hits and he walks backstage.

Aly pales slightly and presses tighter to Mike's side. Mike can't believe what just happened, Aly and him start walking backstage with Alex limping alongside them.

"You gonna be alright Alex?" Aly peers around Mike to look at him.

"I'll be fine, it's just my leg...from the match with John."

"Try putting some ice on it and maybe have Dolce do some massage, that might make it feel better."

He nods as they all reach the door to the locker room. She waits outside as Mike and Alex head in to get changed. She sighs and leans against the wall, spacing out as she twists her rings around her finger. After a while the door opens and Alex limps out after Mike. They all make their way down to the room, so we all could grab out things to head back to the hotel. They meet up with me, get our stuff from the room and go out to the car.

"That STF was not necessary tonight. You can't walk without limping." I say to Alex, sighing as we lag behind so he can take his time walking.

"I know." He sighs.

"Just let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Windy said ice and a massage might make it feel better."

"Want me to go back in and get ice before we leave?"

"Nah, there's an ice machine on our floor at the hotel remember?"

"Right. Well I figured I'd ask since we're still here anyway."

"Ah"

We finally get to the car, and I take his things and put them in the trunk while he carefully gets into the car, followed by me. We drive to the hotel, everyone mostly quiet. Once we arrive, everyone gets their stuff and heads up to our rooms.

"Okay, you just sit here and relax. I'll go get the ice." I say, after helping Alex over to the bed.

"Thanks." He smiles.

I grab something to put the ice in, before exiting the room and walking down to the machine and getting the ice. After getting it, I walk back and into the room.

"Here." I say, handing him the ice.

Alex reclines back against the headboard and puts the ice on his leg.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good." I say, starting to take off all my jewelry and putting it in my bag where I put all of my jewelry.

He watches me, a small smile on his face. Since I was somewhat facing him, I could see

out of the corner of my eye that he was smiling.

"What is it?" I ask, turning to look at him completely.

"What, I can't smile and watch you?"

"Of course you can. I was just wondering what you were smiling about."

"Because I love you." He shrugs.

"I love you too." I smile, walking over and leaning over to kiss him briefly.

He holds me there for a minute before letting me go. I go back over to my things, and take my boots off before grabbing clothes to change into, heading into the bathroom to do so. By the time I come out Alex has changed and is sitting back in his spot against the headboard, watching tv.

"Still need me to help with that leg of yours, or are you all set?"

"I think I'm alright but who knows how it'll feel in the morning."

"Right. Well let me dump that ice out, and we can sleep."

I take it, and dump out in the bathroom sink whatever ice is still left, along with any water from the melted ice. I then throw the bag away, and walk out of the bathroom. I shut the light off, before climbing into bed next to him.

"Thank you." Alex kisses my cheek as I snuggle into him.

"Well it's my job to take care of you, but you're welcome."

"Just letting you know how much I appreciate it."

I nod.

"I love you, and I'll always be there for you."

"Same from me to you. I love you too my beautiful almost wife."

I smile, before leaning up and pressing my lips to his. He returns my kiss, sliding one hand

into my hair. I pull away a few moments later, before snuggling back into him.

"Night."

"Night love."

In the meantime, Aly's just climbed into bed next to Mike herself. She sees him lookg at her.

"Yes you can touch now."

"Yayy." He says, then suddenly pulls her close.

Her tank top gets pushed up and she lets out a small laugh as his hands roam over her stomach.

"This is gonna be an everyday thing isn't it?"

He nods vigorously.

"I figured." She laughs.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses her on the cheek, before getting comfortable and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Night."

She leans over and kisses his lips.

"Night."


	181. Raw Before Over The Limit

After finishing up getting ready in the bathroom, I walk out to make sure my bag with my ring gear is all set. Once I make sure it is, I look up to see Alex fixing his tie and whatnot. I lean against the table with my arms folded across my chest as I watch with a smile on my face. Alex finishes with his tie and looks up. He sees me watching him and chuckles.

"Can never get enough of this." I mumble.

"I can tell." He says in amusement.

"But then again, I can never get enough of you period." I add, and Alex smirks.

"Well that's a good thing, because I can't get enough of you either."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Hmm, I think I need a more proof than the words 'it is'."

His smirk gets wider and he walks over. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me intensely.

"Okay...we have...a show...to get to." I say after a while, between kisses.

He kisses me one last time, and then releases me.

"Now, let's go." I say, reaching behind me and grabbing my bag.

He offers his arm and I take it, the two of us leaving the room and going out to the car. In Aly and Mike's room, she's come out of the bathroom after changing, and sat down on the bed to put her shoes on. She slips them on and buckles them before moving her feet to make sure the shoes are comfortable enough. Once she's satisfied, she looks up. She sees Mike slipping on his suit jacket, adjusting it after it's on. Aly bites her lip and smiles while resting one of her hands on her stomach, her other hand braced against the bed. Once he's satisfied with how the jacket is, he looks up and sees her looking at him. He smirks and she giggles.

"I know, I look incredible." He says.

"You do." She agrees.

"And so do you." He adds.

"So you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"You're supposed to think so."

"That's right." He smiles.

"Give it a couple weeks and I won't really be able to wear dresses like this anymore."

"You'll still be beautiful to me."

"Even when I'm huge?"

"Yes, you'll be beautiful to me then. You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter how you look."

"You're too sweet." She says, as he walks over.

"As you tell me all the time." He smiles, taking her hands and pulling her up so she's standing.

"Because I love when you're super sweet."

"And I'm super sweet, because I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezes his hands.

He then leans in and kisses her gently, still holding her hands. The kiss starts to heat up and she struggles to get his attention.

"We're...going to...be late."

He reluctantly pulls away, but when he does he kisses her once more, before stepping aside and holding out his arm for her to grab. She grabs her purse and takes his arm. Then they both make their way out the door and down to the car, where Alex and I are already waiting. We all get in and drive off to the arena. When we get there we hang out in the backstage area, and then I drop off my bag in the locker room real quick, before returning. We watch as the normal intro plays, and then the Raw intro. The pyros go off as the music continues, then the show is introduced as always. While we stand there John walks past us with a mic and the title, heading towards the curtain to head out to the ring.

"Ass." Aly mumbles under her breath.

Once he's out of sight, Mike starts muttering things to Alex. All we see is nodding and whatnot. We give each other a weird look, before turning our attention to the tv, where John has just come out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, your WWE Champion...John Cena!" Justin announces after John has gotten into the ring.

I roll my eyes, and then suddenly Alex grabs me and we're walking to the curtain ourselves.

"Alex, what in the world?" I ask as he tugs me along.

"You'll see in just a few minutes."

"If you say so..."

John's music fades, and we watch on the screen as he has a mic in hand, and the title over his shoulder. The crowd cheers and there are some boos. Alex then motions to me, and I follow him out onto the stage, a mic in his hand.

"Ahhem!" He exclaims, cutting John off before he could finish his sentence.

I stifle a laugh at John's annoyed face.

"Save it John alright? Just save it man. I have heard it time and time again. Let me uh...let me guess here...let me see if I can get this correct alright? Uh...hustle, loyalty, respect. Uh...I never quit. And this Sunday you're going to beat the Miz at Over The Limit give or take huh? Am I okay?"

"Why don't...why don't you take a look...at this." Alex says, turning and pointing up to the tron.

We all watch as a video package of Mike plays of him totally owning John in the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, and Wrestlemania itself. I nod in approval as I watch. When the video was over, John didn't have a pleased on his face. Mike in the meantime quickly ushered Aly towards the curtain herself, with him following.

"I'm going to be mad if this goes badly." She mutters.

"Don't worry, it's not going to go badly. Alex and I are just gonna talk to him."

"You've said that before and looks what's happened."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the most must see champion in WWE history...The Miz!" Alex introduces, and Mike's music plays.

Aly and Mike walk out, and after he and Alex shake hands, Alex and I walk ahead of them down the ramp. We all get into the ring, and stand before John as the music fades. Aly and I stand together, scowling slightly. The crowd boos before Alex could talk. Alex turns to Mike shaking his head and says 'they love you'.

"From the very beginning you people have underestimated The Miz. From his start on WWE Tough Enough, all the way to the main event of Wrestlemania 27, you people said that he didn't have what it took! That he should quit!"

"They did." Aly mumbles.

"Well you people also said that the Spurs were gonna make it out of the first round, and we all know what happened to that." Alex says amusedly, then faking a cough/choke.

Aly can't help but snicker. Mike looks over at Alex and starts laughing, and Alex goes over to John still faking the cough.

"This Sunday at Over The Limit in an 'I Quit' match for the..." Alex goes to say, but is cut off by 'you suck' chants.

"Haters gonna hate." I roll my eyes.

"Yup." Aly too rolls her eyes.

Mike motions for Alex to ignore everyone and continue on.

"Ahem...in an 'I Quit' match for the WWE Championship. This man is gonna prove all of you wrong once again! Because the Miz will never ever utter the words..." Alex trails off, going over to John and getting into his face.

"...I quit." He finishes, backing away.

"Alex Riley...you are as stupid as you are useless." John states.

"Real funny...not."

"What an insult." Aly says sarcastically.

"If you want to talk about things The Miz would never say, the Miz would never say 'you know what, I'm gonna pass on tickets to the Jonas Brothers'. The Miz would never say 'I don't think I wanna play with My Little Pony anymore'. The Miz would never say, 'I'm the Miz and I have testicles'."

"And that's a shame, because you're gonna need a set for an 'I Quit' match. Now listen

there's no denying what you've done here in the WWE. You've gone from laughing stock to WWE Champion, and I've already told you I respect that. But there's a reason I chose this match." John says, staring at Mike with Mike staring back at him.

"The reason I chose this match, is because when I look past all the fancy suits and the loudmouth brovado, I can look into your mentor's eyes and see fear." John continues, looking at Alex then back at Mike.

"Same fear I see right now. I've been in these matches, and I've gone the distance. But right now I look in your eyes and you're wondering...how bad at Over The Limit will I get hurt. Or you're wondering maybe just maybe I'll say I quit, before I get hurt. And I can see in your eyes that you're so...so very scared, because after Over The Limit...you won't be saying 'I'm the Miz and I'm awesome'. You'll be saying 'I'm the Miz and I quit'."

Aly growls quietly. Then as John backs away a bit, the GM chimes in.

"Oh lord, what now?" I sigh.

"Could I have your attention please? I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager on my iPad. And I quote. Miz, since I allowed John Cena to make the stipulation for Over The Limit, as long as you and Riley are not involved...it's only fair that I allow you to name the kind of match and the opponent for John Cena here tonight."

"Huh. What do you know, the GM's actually being somewhat fair." Aly says quietly.

Mike smiles at this and is handed the mic by Alex. Mike looks around as if he's thinking about what and who to choose.

"You know John I uh...I don't know who you're opponent's gonna be yet. And you know I uh...I don't know the stipulation yet as well. But there is one thing for sure. It's gonna be awesome." Mike says, getting into John's face with a huge grin.

We both exchanged slightly amused looks. Alex bounces around laughing, then pats Mike on the back as his music hits. He and Mike back away with grins on their faces, and then hold the ropes for us to get out first, followed by them. Mike and Alex back up the ramp, with the grins still on their faces as we all head backstage, and the first commercial break of the night comes up.

"You two are dorks."

"And yes we know, you're our dorks." I add, before either one of them could say it.

They grin at us.

"Want to join me on the adventure of finding John's opponent?" Mike asks her.

"Sure why not."

"Alright, let's go." He says, putting an arm around her.

"Bye guys. Alex don't enjoy your alone time too much. She has a match later." She says, teasingly.

I lightly hit her arm, and give her an amused look.

"Couldn't resist." She giggles.

"Yeah yeah, just go on the little opponent search adventure." I laugh.

Mike pulls her away as she keeps giggling.

"Always has to tease about that stuff." I say amusedly.

"Wouldn't be herself if she didn't." Alex points out, chuckling.

"True that. But she is right you know."

"Damn." Alex pouts.

"The match isn't for a while though. So we do have some time."

"Good." He smiles and puts an arm around my shoulders and walks me back to the room.

Almost immediately when we walked into the room and sat down on the couch, he pulled me over onto his lap.

"Someone's eager." I laugh.

"I told you earlier, you know I can't get enough."

"If you're acting like this now, I can only imagine how you'll be when we're married and on our honeymoon."

Alex smirks and chuckles.

"Alright, it'll be much more than this. I can see it in your eyes." I say, moving a bit to get more comfortable.

"Only about a month left now." He says as he holds onto my hips.

"I know."

"I'm so ready for it to get here."

"Me too, everything's all set for it. I can't wait for it to get here."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in your dress. I know you're going to be gorgeous." Alex smiles and kisses my shoulder.

"Oh you'll love it alright."

"I know I will."

"And don't think you're the only one who's looking forward to seeing how nice I look. You know I can't wait to see you either, especially since I already know how you look in suits."

"Right." He chuckles.

"But the question is...are you gonna actually wear a tie or that bowtie you wore at the Hall Of Fame?" I laugh.

"What would YOU like me to wear?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean the bowtie was cute, but I do like the ties." I say, playing with the tie he's wearing.

Alex watches me with amused eyes.

"I think the tie wins it." I smile.

"Alright." He laughs.

Then he drops another kiss to my shoulder, moving along and up to my neck.

"You just have to start there, don't you?"

He smirks against my skin.

"Of course."

"No spot tonight. Remember...match."

"Uh-huh."

"How come I don't believe you?"

"I promise I'll behave."

"...for now." He adds after a pause.

"Planning more for later I see..."

"Not telling."

"Oh yes, that's right. It's a surprise." I laugh.

"Yup." He says before returning to what he was doing.

He moved from my neck and to my lips, gripping my hips as he deepens the kiss, and I grip onto his shoulders in return. I slide my hands up into his hair, gripping lightly. He instinctively pulls me closer and his hands move, so his arms wrap around me now. I bring my hands down and lay my arms around his neck. Then I unconsciously drag my nails across his neck. Then I unconsciously drag my nails across his neck, but realize what I did after I heard and felt him growl. I laugh a little into the kiss. I then do it again, but this time purposely. He growls again and pulls away from my lips.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes, I must." I laugh.

"Just like you love to leave marks on my neck, I love making you growl like that." I add.

Then before he could respond, we heard Punk's voice on the tv.

"What you just saw was leadership by example. And it's just step one. You see I've heard all the rumors..Nexus...Nexus isn't formidable. But I promise you right now, no more Mr. Nice Punk. I'm doing things my way for now on, and I'm not gonna stop until each member of Nexus individually and collectively as a group is THE most dominant force the WWE Universe has ever seen."

"Oh joy." I mumble.

Punk's music hits, and the cameras stay on him and Nexus for a bit before switching to backstage. We see Aly and Mike with Vickie and Dolph, Mike clearly talking to him about being John's opponent tonight. Aly's standing slightly behind Mike, eyeing Vickie warily. The screen fades to a commercial, before we could find out if Dolph agreed. After a bit, there was just a knock on the door, signalling that my match was next.

"Aww, that means we have to move." I say.

"We'll have time for this later."

He lets me go so that I can get up. We both stand up and head out the door, heading down to the locker room. Once we get there, Alex waits outside while I change. I come out and Alex grins as he always does.

"You don't have to say it, the grin says it all." I laugh.

Alex laughs and kisses my cheek. He puts an arm around my shoulders, and we make our

way down the hallway to the curtain. We wait until the commercial break is over, and when it was they played a replay of what happened last week with Eve, Kelly Kelly, The Bellas and Kharma. After that, they hit my music and then Alex I both walk out. After posing on the stage with the title, we make our way down to the ring and get in. I do the usual poses on the turnbuckles with the title before hopping off and standing over by Alex near the ropes, as we wait for my opponent. After my music fades, the Bella's music hits and they both walk out.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Nikki, from Scottsdale Arizona...Brie Bella!"

Justin announces before getting out of the ring.

Alex and I watch as they make their way down the ramp, and then into the ring together. The

ref tells Nikki to get out of the ring as the music fades. Alex gets out of the ring too, then kisses me quickly before jumping down. I stand across from Brie as the bell rings, and then we circle each other. We lock up, but Brie elbows me then twists my arm around applying pressure when she can. I manage to elbow her in the face when I get the opportunity. Then I reverse her hold and flip her over, and when she gets back up I kick her feet out from under her, then grab her by her hair and slam her backwards onto the apron. She slowly rolls her way over to the ropes and uses them to get up. When I storm over to her she kicks me in the gut, then grabs me and throws me so I'm leaning against the ropes. She then puts a knee to the back of my neck, making my throat push against the middle rope. The ref is distracted with Brie, and this gave Nikki the chance to get involved. Alex knew exactly what was gonna happen, so he rushed over and was yelling at Nikki not to even touch me. She backed off of course, and I was left leaning against the ropes. Brie pulls me off so I'm laying on my back and she goes for the cover, but I quickly kick out at two. She pulls me up again, and gets me in a submission move of hers. The ref is asking me if I want to quit and whatever, I just shake my head no. I manage to get myself to a standing position, but Brie grabs my head and slams me back onto the apron. She goes to do a leg drop on me, but I move out of the way and she misses. As her back is turned I elbow her in the back, and she turns around in rage.

She goes for a clothesline and I duck, going against the ropes and coming back towards her. I clothesline her instead, and I do that a couple more times as she keeps getting up. The last time she gets up, I kick her so she bends over. I get closer and I put one of her arms around my neck/back, and grab her by her ring gear bottoms and deliver a supplex. She cries out in pain and rolls over to the corner. I back up into the opposite corner and just like Mike does...since he taught me this and well I've watched him enough to pick up on it...I wait until she's in the right spot before I run and hit her with that corner clothesline. She stumbles forward and I climb to the top turnbuckle and wait until she turns around. When she does, I jump and hit her with a top rope drop kick and then quickly cover her. She kicks out of course, and I immediately grab her by her hair and lift her up to her feet. She counters and knees me in the gut, and I cry out in pain. She goes to do something else, but I had enough strength to trip her by grabbing her feet. I then step over her and pull her head up by her neck, and also bending her legs back sitting on those as I apply as much pressure as I can. She's nowhere by the ropes to get to them, so she's basically in a whole world of trouble right now. Nikki keeps telling her to hold on, but she can't no more and taps out. The bell rings and my music hits, as the ref comes over and raises my hand in victory.

"The winner of this match..." Justin goes to say.

Alex then starts shouting to me to watch out behind me. Right then I knew the Bellas were gonna attack. So what I did was swing my arm behind me, and I managed to hit one of them. Then I take my other leg and swing it around so I hit the other one. It takes a while for them to get up, but in the meantime I look down at them, and they're holding the places I hit them. They do manage to get up, but then like every week now...Kharma's music hit. Alex looks worried and motions for me to get out of the ring. I don't hesitate, and I get out of the ring quickly and over to Alex. The Bellas get up and look like they're ready to fight her, while Alex and I stand there outside the ring and watch as she walks down the ramp and stops at the side of the ring. Alex gently pushes me behind him. Kharma gets into the ring, staring past Alex at me of course. One of the Bellas then try a sneak attack on her, but it doesn't phase her whatsoever. She turns her attention away from me and stares down the Bella that attacked her. She goes to hit her again, but is stopped and knocked down. The other Bella climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps, only to be caught by Kharma and dropped to the mat after her sister quickly rolls out.

"Let's get out of here." Alex says to me over his shoulder.

I just nod and we make our way around just as Brie yelled to her sister, before Kharma destroyed her like she's done previous weeks. We make our way up the ramp, just as she starts walking fast backwards up it as well. I sigh in relief as Alex and I get backstage.

"So glad that wasn't me out there."

"I'm glad it wasn't either."

"But you saw the way she was looking at me..."

"Yeah, I'm worried about that. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know you don't."

"But for now, let's just get you changed and go back to the room."

"Right." I nod, and then we start heading back to the locker room.

On our way there, we see Aly and Mike.

"Hey. Any luck finding John's opponent?" I ask, when we stop.

Mike shakes his head.

"Yeah, Ziggler declined and so did Big Show." Aly adds.

"And now we're off again." She says with a small sigh.

"Well I hope you find someone."

"Oh I will." Mike says.

Then they say bye to us, and walk off in search of the opponent for John still. Alex and I continue our way to the locker room, and as usual I go in and change while he stays outside. After I change and grab my bag, we head back to the room to watch the rest of the show. Mike walks in front of Aly as they go down the hall, one of his hands laced with one of hers.

"Are you sure you're gonna find someone?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Mike assures her.

"...if you say so..."

"Sure it's gonna take some time, but I will find someone."

She nods quietly, squeezing his hand gently.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I do believe you."

"You sure? I mean it's okay if you don't, I do pretty stupid things, especially when it involves him."

"This is true...but I do believe you at this point anyway."

"Love you." He says, lifting her hand and kisses it.

"Love you too." She smiles.

Then as they're walking, Mike comes across Punk and Mason Ryan. He walks down the

small corridor and approaches them, asking Punk to see if he'll be John's opponent tonight, or if Mason will be his opponent. Aly stands off to the side, twisting her rings around her finger. Like Big Show and Dolph, Punk decided to turn him down for both himself and Mason. Mike steps back and grabs Aly's hand again as they walk away.

"This is becoming hard."

"There'll be somebody who wants to vent some anger." She shrugs.

"It's just a matter of finding them."

"We don't have much time left though."

"Relax. You'll find someone."

You walk some more for a while, until you both see Kane getting ready for his match coming up soon. Mike approaches him to ask him to be the opponent for John tonight.

"You are the most dangerous man in the WWE. I want everyone in the WWE Universe to see what I see. I want them to see the Big Red Machine." Mike says to Kane, and Big Show walks up handing Kane the Tag Team title.

"Take out John Cena, the WWE Champion. Big Show you know..." Mike trails off, before Big

Show shakes his head and walks off with Kane.

Aly can tell Mike's getting a little frustrated so she slides her arms around him and raises up

to kiss the back of his neck.

"Calm down, you'll find someone. I know you will."

"I better before Kane's match is over."

"You'll be fine. Relax."

"I'm trying to, but this is all so frustrating." He sighs.

"I know but I believe in you." She squeezes him gently and kisses his neck again.

After he calms down a little bit, they continue on their way on finding John's opponent. Mike didn't find one before Kane's match ended. By the time Kane's match ended, Mike found R-Truth and you both walked up to him. Mike started explaining things to him, trying to convince him that he should be John's opponent. But of course, Truth had to decline.

"He makes me nervous anyway. He's totally snapped." Aly says quietly after they walk away.

"Which is why he would've been the perfect opponent." Mike adds.

"True...but at the same time it makes him unpredictable, so who's to say he wouldn't turn on

you?"

"And I don't want you hurt like he hurt Morrison and put him in the hospital." You add.

"Good point."

Then Swagger starts to walk by. Mike then remembers how he got angry at Cole and all that out at the contract signing for Cole's match against Jerry Sunday at Over The Limit.

"I know the perfect person who would want to take their anger out on John..." Mike trails off.

"I told you."

"Come on." He says, and goes over to Jack.

He tells him about how he knows how angry he is about what happened tonight. Then asked if he wanted to take his anger out on John. Jack thought about it and agreed to it, then arranged for him to issue a sneak attack on John.

"I told you that you'd find somebody." Aly says to Mike with a small smile.

"So you did. Now let's go get Carly and Alex, I so wanna be out there to watch this beatdown."

"Okay." She agrees.

They both walk to the room, and knock on the door before opening it. Alex and I are cuddled up on the couch and Alex is fixing his messy hair, making it obvious that we had been kissing.

"Hey lovebirds, we got someone so let's go." Mike says, chuckling.

"You're one to talk about being lovebirds Mike." I laugh, getting up.

Alex snickers as he gets up.

"Yeah yeah, just come on."

All four of us leave the room and head towards the curtain. As soon as we got back from the commercial break and when Mike was handed his special mic, they hit his music and we all walked out.

"I have decided that tonight's main event will be...a No Holds Barred match. So Cena, get out here!"

Aly and I both move close to Mike and Alex, scowling slightly. John's music hits and John slowly walks out, staring down both Mike and Alex, just in case they were going to attack him. Mike motions him to go on down the ramp, and when he does Jack comes from the back and hits him from behind in that sneak attack.

"Him?" I ask.

"Yep." Aly answers.

"He has some anger to let out from that contract signing of Cole and Jerry's earlier." She adds.

"Ah. Right."

"Oh and allow me to introduce to you your opponent tonight...Jack Swagger. Referee ring

the bell!" Mike demands.

"I don't have a great feeling about this." Aly mutters quietly, after she and I step back.

"I know me neither."

"I'm going to be pissed if he does something to Mike."

We all watch closely as the match between John and Jack went on. At first Jack had total

control over the match, that is until John gained the momentum. But he was slowed down when Jack stopped him, and took control again. We went to a commercial break and Jack still had the control over the match for a while, until it went outside the ring. When we came back Swagger was in control again for a bit, before John reversed a move and took control himself again. The control in the match went back and forth the whole time, until John took complete control. Jack went to get a chair and then he hit it across the back of John, before going for the pin and John kicks out. Mike shakes his head in frustration. Jack goes back over and gets the chair, laying it on top of John before running and jumping over him onto the top rope, and landing back down on John with the chair on him. Another pin, but John kicks out. Jack gets the chair again and wedges it into the corner, then goes back over to John...who of course comes back to life and starts going after Jack. He got fired up before Jack grabbed him midair and dropped him to the apron, going for the pin again which John kicked out of. Mike again shakes his head and gets even more frustrated. Swagger gets John in the ankle lock and holds it until John manages to flip out of it. The tables have turned because when Jack runs at John he moves and pushes him into the corner headfirst and making impact with the steel chair wedged into that corner. The ref starts counting but both of them get up, and of course John is all fired up again. Of course he did the AA, and Swagger taps to the STF.

"Figures." Aly sighs.

Mike just shakes his head in disbelief, but he accepts it.

"Very very very impressive Cena. But I want you to cherish this thrill of victory. 'Cause come this Sunday, what you're gonna be feeling is emptiness, regret, and disappointment. There are so many ways to make a human being say 'I quit'. You could beat them so badly, that they have no choice but to say 'I quit'. Take this stage for example. I could throw you off of it, and watch as you crash face first into the concrete."

"Or see this camera?" Mike asks, walking a little ways down the ramp to the flying camera

that's used for the crowd shots.

"I could put you up against this stage, and do something like this..." He trails off, grabbing the camera and smashing it into the stage, and does it a 2nd time for good measure.

"Or take these steel steps..." He trails off again, as we all walk down the ramp.

"I could ram you again and again and again, until you couldn't stand up. Or I could look underneath the ring. Alex go find something useful."

Aly and I exchange looks while Alex searches for something under the ring. Alex goes and looks underneath the ring, right in front of us. He doesn't see anything, so he goes around to the side and finds something useful.

"A pipe...nice." Mike says, as Alex comes back handing it to him.

"I really don't like this." Aly whispers to me.

"Yes, I could use this pipe, I could use all those things. But that's the obvious stuff." Mike continues, walking up the steps and staying outside the ropes, and Alex does the same.

Aly and I stay down on the floor, resting our hands on the apron.

"That's actually the stuff...I'm not going to use. There's a million ways to beat you Cena. A million ways that you haven't even thought about, that I already have. I am more intelligent, conniving and ruthless than anyone you have ever faced in your entire life! And I found a way John. I found a way that you have never even seen before. So come this Sunday I guarantee you, I guarantee you, I guarantee all of you...that after our match at Over The Limit...I will be declared the new WWE Champion!"

"We hope." Aly mumbles quietly under her breath.

"Why are you looking at me like that John? You're looking at me as if...you don't believe a word I'm saying. Because well I won't use this pipe on Sunday...hm...I have no problem using it tonight."

"Shit. Here it goes."

Alex gets in first, and of course John knocks him to the mat. Then Mike gets in and strikes John in the side with the pipe, before striking it across his back. Mike backs away as John starts to recover, and that's when it turns bad. John stops Mike and he drops the pipe, and he hits him in the gut with it. Then he goes after Alex, continuously hitting him with it.

"Dolce." Aly says in alarm, knowing it isn't a good idea for her to get in there while John wields the pipe.

"Now THAT'S the final straw." I say, storming up to the side of the ring Mike's on.

"Mike get out...now!" I exclaim, climbing up onto the side of the ring.

Mike actually listens, sliding out and into Aly's arms. She checks over him worriedly. I get into the ring, and walk up to John angrily, and then pull the pipe from his hands.

"Enough John! You are WAY out of control!"

I toss the pipe down and Aly grabs it, throwing it under the ring.

"Do you not understand that I'm getting married to Alex in almost a month now?" I yell, getting into his face.

"I'm sick of you hurting him for no reason!" I snap.

"I swear to god, if this wasn't WWE or on tv..I'd have your ass arrested."

While I'm yelling at John, Aly's been making sure Mike and Alex are both okay. Mike was fine, but it was Alex that wasn't looking so good.

"Carly!" Mike yells to me.

I glance back and see Aly checking over Alex with a concerned look. I totally forget about

John now and rush out of the ring, to Alex's side with Aly and Mike.

"We need to go." She says.

"We have to make sure he can move first...if not...then it's being carried out on a stretcher...as much as I hate the idea."

"You think I didn't ask him that already?" She retorts.

She motions for help, and the medics come out with the stretcher and everything. We back away so they can do their job, and I shake with worry and whatnot as I watch. Mike puts an arm around me in comfort and we follow them backstage. We get to the ambulance, and I wait to get in since they're putting him inside.

"Be sure to grab my things. I'll see you at the hospital."

They nod and hug me. Once everything is set, I climb up and into the ambulance, sitting down next to him and immediately take hold of his hand. The doors shut and one person bangs on the doors signaling the driver to go. I kiss the back of Alex's hand, my eyes welling up with tears.

"He's gone way too far this time."

"I know."

"Come on, let's get to the hospital." Mike states.

Aly nods tearfully, chewing her lip. She and Mike head back to the room, grabbing all our

things, then head out to the car. They just throw everything in the trunk and get in, heading off to the hospital.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aly asks Mike as they pull into a parking space.

"You did get hit in the stomach with that pipe...maybe you should get checked out too." She frowns, chewing on her lip.

"I'm fine now, but if it'll make you feel better, after we find out if Alex is alright, I'll ask to get checked out."

"Yes please. It would really make me feel a whole lot better."

"Then I will do that." He nods, and then they both get out and head inside.

They ask directions and then walk through the halls until they find me. Aly immediately hugs me.

"Any news yet?"

"They're doing x-rays right now. That's all I know."

"God I hope he's okay." She says, her eyes watering.

Mike sees how upset she's getting, so after she pulls away from hugging me, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. She buries her face in his chest, clutching his shirt. I sit down after a bit, and just stare at the ground, tears welling up and then falling. Mike sits down in the chair beside me with Aly on his lap. He leaves on arm around her and puts the other around me. After what seemed like forever, one of the doctors had walked up, to tell us what was going on. The doctor basically told us Alex was fine, that he'd be sore for a day or two and would need to take it easy and if any new symptoms appeared to come back. I breathe a sigh of relief, and we all thank the doctor. He nods and walks away. After a few minutes Alex comes out and immediately I'm in his arms.

"Shhh, I'm okay." He says soothingly after hearing me sniffle.

"...you almost weren't..."

"I know but I'm okay and there's nothing to worry about now."

"Besides the fact that you're gonna be sore for a day or two, and new symptoms can appear."

"They said new symptoms are unlikely but just to keep an eye out as a little warning." Alex assures me.

While Alex is calming me, Aly grabs the doctor as he passes by and not only ask a few questions about Alex's situation but tells him about Mike being involved. The doctor agrees to check Mike over and they walk away down the hall. After I'm calmed down, I turn to Aly and motion for her to come over, since she was as concerned as I was about Alex. She walks over.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had me really worried." She tells Alex quietly.

"I know, and I'm sorry I worried you."

She nods lightly, twisting her rings around her finger.

"Mike should be fine Windy. He didn't get it as bad as I did." He says, seeing the concern on your face.

"You know I worry. Especially after Wrestlemania and even more now." She replies, subtly touching her stomach.

"Right, we know."

She gives Alex a small smile as he reaches out and squeezes her shoulder.

"I'm going to sit down, I've been on my feet for a long time."

He nods, and Aly goes back and sits down, waiting for Mike to come out from being checked out. A few more minutes pass and finally Mike appears.

"I'll be just fine." He says, before she could ask.

Relief is written all over her face as she gets up and steps into his arms.

"Now how about we all get out of here."

We all agree and head out.


	182. Dodger's Game

It's Wednesday, and we're back in LA. For the 2nd night in a row I couldn't sleep, due to worrying about Alex still. I start shifting a lot as I lay in bed and try to go to sleep, but I still can't. I decide to get out of bed and carefully slide out of Alex's arms. I get up, put on a light robe and walk out of the bedroom, wandering into the kitchen. Aly's sitting at the table in her nightgown and a robe of her own, eating some sherbert. She looks up and waves a little with one hand. I wave back and then get a glass from the cabinet, going into the fridge and pouring water into it. I close the fridge door, and lean against the counter drinking the water.

"Can't sleep?" Aly asks.

"Not at all. I'm lucky if I even slept for an hour."

"Yeah that was me after Wrestlemania."

"Not to mention the numerous nightmares."

"Yup, been there done that. Had a few tonight actually. Tried to go back to sleep but then I

had a craving."

"I hate nights like these. Well mornings technically, since it is after midnight."

"Yeah."

"Hopefully our dress fittings today will take my mind off of everything."

"We get to see Ethan." Aly points out, an amused smile forming.

"Oh he'll be happy to see us that's for sure." I laugh.

"I love Ethan, he's hilarious."

"You gonna tell him about the baby news? I mean you'll be coming in a lot for fittings."

"Yeah, I'll have to. We don't want to take in the dress too much and have it not fit once I start

gaining weight."

"He's gonna be so happy and excited when he hears the news."

"Yeah." She laughs and nods.

"Well, I'm gonna attempt to get as much sleep as I can." I say, placing the now empty glass in the sink.

Aly gets up from the table with her empty bowl.

"I should be getting back to bed myself before Mike notices he's cuddling with a pillow and

not me."

"That's so funny to picture." I laugh.

"It's even funnier to see."

"I bet it is."

"Well good luck with getting some sleep. Try thinking of your wedding instead, give yourself the happy thoughts."

"Right, I'll try that." I nod.

"Night Dolce." She smiles, setting her bowl in the sink before going back to her bedroom.

"Night." I say back, heading back to the bedroom as well.

Before we know it, it's morning and neither of us are wanting to get up as we try to hide from the sun. As I try to hide, Alex shifts but he ends up taking me with him since his arm was tightly around me. In other words, he was being grabby in his sleep again. I wiggle, trying to get him to looses his grip.

"...you're not going anywhere..." He says, with his eyes still closed.

"Let goooo...the sun's too brightttt..." I whine.

"Hide your face in my shoulder like you always do."

"...okay." I do so and surprisingly it works.

"See? It works."

"Mmhmm..."

"But...I'm extremely...tired." I mumble.

"Get some sleep then. I'll wake you up in a while. I know you have your fitting."

"I've been trying...even all night."

Alex sighs, running his hand up and down my back.

"I got up out of bed like after midnight."

"I thought something was off."

"You were awake?"

"Not really, I thought I felt something but I fell back asleep."

"Oh, well Aly was up too. Before I came back, she told me to try thinking of the wedding, to

give me the happy thoughts. It worked in the beginning, but it changed abruptly into a nightmare."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He sighs.

"And by nightmare, I mean the whole pipe incident again."

"Yeah."

"Not to mention I was up all night worrying about you."

"Well I'm okay. No strange new symptoms."

"I can see that."

"Well now that you know I'm okay, maybe you can sleep better."

"Hopefully."

"Try it, I'll wake you up when its time for you to get ready."

I just nod and lay there with my eyes closed, and before I know it, I am sleeping. Meanwhile

Aly presses her face into Mike's chest, trying to hide from the sunlight.

"Go...away sun..." She mumbles.

"Too...bright." She feels Mike's body shake as he chuckles.

"It just happens to be one of those really bright and sunny days I guess." He adds.

"Well I don't like it." She grumbles.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"Well I had issues sleeping. I woke up a couple times from dreams. Then your child woke

me up wanting sherbert."

"That's where you were. I knew I wasn't cuddling with you last night."

"Yup."

"And you were cuddling with the pillow, when I walked back in." She laughs.

"It was cute." She adds, giggling.

"You always think that."

"Well it's true."

"Of course."

Mike shifts her over and moves to lay his head by her stomach, rubbing gently with one hand.

"That's your new hobby?" She asks him.

"Yes it is." He grins.

She runs her fingers through his hair.

"I'll start getting a bump soon...a couple weeks."

"Really. A couple weeks huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"But still not enough for other people to notice right?"

"No, not really."

"Well I'll still know. That's all that matters."

"Right." She smiles.

"Which means this...will never stop." He says, referring to him rubbing her stomach.

"In private for the next couple weeks at least anyway. I want to wait until like 9 weeks or so

before we tell people. After that, you can rub all you want."

"I know, I know."

"I know you're dying to tell people, I am too. I just want to get past the first appointment and

make sure everything is going okay before we let people know."

"Right, that's understandable."

"Plus then we'll have ultrasound pictures to show off."

"Right, that too." He nods, grinning.

"You are going to post something on twitter the second I tell you you can, aren't you."

"Maybe..."

"Yes you are."

"You don't know that yet."

"I know you."

"If you don't do something on twitter, I'm guessing you'll do something else big."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Right."

"You don't know all my secrets." He chuckles.

"No...just like I still have no idea where we're going for our honeymoon."

"That's right. And it will stay a secret until then."

"Darn."

"You'll love it...like I told you before."

"I know. I'm excited for it though."

"Good. You should be."

"Well duh."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I have so much traveling to do today. After the game tonight, I have to leave."

"What for?"

"I got a signing tomorrow. First I have a five hour flight to Newark, then an hour drive into

New York City."

"That sucks..."

"And I want you to stay here while I'm gone."

"But-" She starts to say but he cuts her off by moving off her stomach and putting a finger to her lips.

"I can't have you doing the extra flying."

"Shh." Mike continues as she tries to talk again.

"I want you and the baby to be safe and putting yourself through extra flights and things like that isn't being safe."

She gives a quiet sigh and closes her eyes.

"I will meet you in Seattle Sunday for the Pay-Per-View."

She nods a little. He smiles and moves his finger, replacing it with his lips. She startles a little, not expecting it but then she settles and returns the kiss. She lays one hand on his chest and reaches up with the other to hold his neck. He then moves his hands to rest on her sides. The kiss heats up and gets deeper and her grip tightens. She wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him down closer. She feels him chuckle as she shivers as one of his hands moves up and down her side. Since he made her shiver, she brings her nails to his neck and drags them down it. He growls. She smirks in triumph, and decides to do it again for good measure. He growls again and pulls his mouth away.

"You started it." She tells him before he can say anything.

"I know, but must you do that?"

"Yes." She giggles.

"You drive me crazy..."

"You drive me crazy too."

"Only because I'm crazy in love with you."

"I'm crazy for you too." She smiles and brushes her lips against his.

"So another dress fitting today ?" He asks, after pulling away.

"Yeah. Should be interesting."

"I'm gonna be having a lot of them now." You add.

"Wha-ohhhh right, because of the baby."

"Yup. Gotta make sure the dress fits as I start gaining weight."

"We're gonna be making a lot of trips back here for those." She adds.

"Right." He nods.

"But that's a lot of traveling." He points out.

"Well there'd only need to be like 3 maybe 4 more fittings after this..."

"That's still al lot of traveling..depending on where we are."

"Not much I can do about it..."

"I know, but can't blame me for being concerned."

"No...I'm wary myself but at the same time I want to be sure that my dress will fit."

"Right. That's important."

She sighs and nods. He moves and lays back dow in his spot next to her. She rolls onto her

side and snuggles into him. After laying there for a while, she did drift back off to sleep, since she was up late last night. A few hours pass and the guys wake us up so we have time to get ready.

"And no you can't come..." I laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting on my shoes.

"Darn." Alex pouts.

"I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay."

"I only say that because I have this feeling that you're gonna be awfully affectionate today."

"Maaaaaaaybe." He grins.

"That 'maybe' sounds suspicious." I laugh.

He whistles innocently.

"You can't fool me you know." I say, turning to look at him.

"Me fool you? Whatever for?"

"You're sitting there whistling all innocently..."

"Love you." He grins.

"Love you too."

I step over and kiss him gently.

"Don't miss me too much." I say, after I pull away.

"I'll try not to." Alex chuckles.

I kiss him again, before getting up and leaving the room. Aly's standing in the hall, trying to get Mike to let go.

"Babe, you have to let go now."

"Awwwww."

"You can be touchy feely affectionate when I get back."

"Don't take too long."

"We'll be as quick as possible, I promise."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

She kisses him quickly, holding onto his hands so he doesn't grab ahold of her again.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He grins.

She lets go of his hands and turns around to find me waiting for her with amusement

written all over my face.

"We can go now."

"You sure now?" I grin.

"As long as grabby back here keeps his hands to himself, yes."

"Mike..." I say, looking at him.

"Alright alright." He pouts.

"Alright, I see we can go now."

She turns and gives him one last short kiss and then follows me as we head out. Since she has the keys to the car, she gets into the driver's side and I get into the passenger side. From there we make our way to the dress store. We park and go in. Ethan spots us from behind the counter and comes out, beaming.

"Well look who it is! Hello hello!" He says happily, hugging both of us.

"Hi Ethan." We say, with amused looks on our faces.

"Your dresses are waiting for you. Are you two excited?"

We smile and nod, following him to the fitting rooms.

"Now which one of you would like to go first?"

"I will." I answer.

Aly sits on the bench running along the wall across from the room and wait as I get into my dress. After I get into it, I walk out.

"It looks amazing." She smiles widely.

"And it still fits perfectly." I add.

"That's great. You look beautiful. I know I've said this before but Alex is so going to die when he sees you in that dress."

"It's coming up fast, that's for sure. This month is almost over."

"The clock is ticking." She giggles.

"It is, but I can't be more excited."

"I can see it on your face." She smiles.

"So can I." Ethan adds.

I give a bright smile, looking at myself in the mirror.

"The year has just flown by..."

"Yeah." Aly agrees.

After looking in the mirror, I go back in to get out of the dress and into my regular clothes.

"Your turn." I say, walking out.

Aly stands up and turns to Ethan.

"Okay there is something that you should know but you absolutely have to keep quiet about this."

"You have my word." He nods.

"I'm pregnant." She says somewhat sheepishly.

"You are?" He says excitedly.

She nods, giggling.

"Ohhhh congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm not very far along so not many people know but I figured it was best you and

the ladies with alteration knew because of the whole weight gain issue."

"Oh of course."

"But let's do this and see how it is." She remarks as she steps into the room.

Ethan and I wait outside the room, with me sitting down where she was. The curtain gets pulled aside and she's standing there, moving a little and looking in the mirror.

"So how does it fit right now?"

"It's alright. Loose in here." She says, motioning to torso from the waist up.

"But that's a good thing considering I'll be filling out that space in the next 2 months or so."

"Right." I nod.

"Other than that it's great."

"But I'll definitely be in a few more times as I start gaining all that weight." She adds.

"Of course." Ethan replies.

She keeps looking in the mirror and chewing her lip, not looking super thrilled at the thought of gaining weight.

"You don't have to worry about gaining all that weight you know. I know that's what you look

worried about right now." I comment.

"I can't help it, I'm gonna be huge." She sighs.

"It doesn't last forever."

She just shakes her head and goes to change into her regular clothes. After changing, she walks back out to us.

"Oh honey, don't worry about the weight. You're going to look beautiful with that baby belly."

Ethan tells her after seeing the brooding look still on her face.

"And I know Mike thinks the same thing." I add.

"Can we just go home now?"

"Yeah, we can go."

Ethan hugs the both of us and we leave the store. We get back into the car, and make our way back to Mike's place. We walk inside and find the boys playing video games. Aly keeps walking and shuts herself in the bedroom. I sigh before walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Alex. Alex pauses the game and leans over to kiss me.

"Hey you, how'd it go?"

"It went fine for me, but not too well for Aly. She started having those mood swings."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah..."

"What happened?" Mike asks with a frown.

"She was fine when she went in to put the dress on. Then her facial expression changed

after she mentioned about the weight that she's gonna be gaining. Since then...bad mood."

"I told her this morning I didn't care that she was going to gain weight, she's still going to be beautiful to me." Mike sighs.

"I know she understands that, but it's the mood swings. You're gonna be dealing with a lot."

Mike sighs again and nods.

"She's in the bedroom right now, but it's up to you if you wanna go in there or not."

He looks in that direction, debating. After debating for a while, he gets up and heads in the direction of the bedroom. He stops in front of the door, and turns the knob, walking in. Mike sees a lump under the blankets and pillows and hears faint sniffles.

"Lyssa?" He calls out, closing the door behind him.

'Go 'way.' is the muffled response from under the covers.

"I know what's wrong."

She sniffles and doesn't reply. He frowns but walks over, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I told you this morning Lyssa, and I will continue to say it. I don't care that you're gonna gain weight, because you're still going to be beautiful to me."

"But I'm gonna be freaking huge." She mumbles.

"That doesn't matter, like I said...you'll still be beautiful to me."

She gives another sniffle and Mike starts to move the pillows and blanket.

"Look at me." He says after moving the pillow.

She wipes her face a little and peers up at him with watery eyes.

"I love you, no matter how you look."

She sits up and throws herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He leans his head on top of hers, and starts to rub her back soothingly. After a minute or so, she sits back up and wipes her eyes.

"Stupid hormones." She sniffles.

"I know. But we'll get through them...together."

She nods and he presses his lips to her forehead.

"I'm always here to help you feel better, remember that."

She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I love you." She says simply.

"Love you too."

"Now let's go out by Dolce and Alex." She says, starting to pull out of his arms.

He nods and gets up, grabbing her hand as she gets up, and then they head back out to the living room.

"Sorry for being moody. Blame the hormones." She remarks, hugging me from behind as

she walks behind the couch.

"It's okay. I already knew it was those hormones going crazy."

"Right...and you, you're getting a hug just because." She tells Alex and gives him a hug too.

"I can never turn down a hug from you." He grins.

"Aww I feel special."

"That's because you are." Mike states.

"Awwww."

Then she follows Mike around the couch, and after he sits back down, she sits down next to him. She curls up against his side, her legs in his lap. We all set up a four player game and have soe fun before we have to leave for the game.

"Ohhhh I'm gonna beat all of you!" I laugh.

"Yeah right!" Mike retorts.

"Bring it on...Greg." I snicker.

"Oh it's so on." He says.

I drive my character along, and I'm catching up to Mike. Then all of a sudden I move and I

zoom past him.

"Ohhh what now?"

Out of nowhere both of our characters get hit and spin out. Aly's character flies past.

"Haha! Losers!" She laughs.

"Heyyyy, not cool!" I say.

"Wah wah wahhhh." She snickers.

Then Alex starts catching up to me.

"Oh no you don't..."

"I'm gonna get you..." He says.

"Oh yeah?" I say, suddenly hitting one of the things and getting the banana peel.

"Now you're in trouble."

"Crap." He complains after hitting it and spinning out.

"Sorry haha."

"Love you too." Alex says dryly.

"Aww, is someone upset that he's losing?" I say in a little voice.

"Be quiet."

"Make me."

Alex just hits me with a turtle shell and zooms away, snickering.

"Not cool dude!"

"I love you baby." He laughs.

It came down to the last lap and Aly was still in the lead, followed by Mike and Alex, and I'm still in last.

"Woooo, I win." She laughs.

"I almost beat you though." Mike adds.

"But you didn't." She pats his cheek.

"Rematch...just you and me."

"I'm down." She smirks.

"You two have fun with that, I think I'm gonna go outside." I laugh, getting up from the couch.

"Me too." Alex agrees, following me.

They start a new game, and then Alex and I step outside. Alex slides his arms around me.

"I guess I was right about the whole 'being affectionate' thing."

"Yup."

"I can't complain though."

"Of course not 'cause you love me." He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Indeed I do, always will."

"I'll always love you too."

"Aly says you're gonna like die when you see me in the dress next month." I laugh.

"Is that so."

"Uh-huh, that's what she said."

"She could be right. I know you're going to be gorgeous."

"The closer the day gets, the excitement increases."

"Yeah. I'm ready for this."

"I know you are." I nod.

"Ready to have a new last name?"

"Of course I'm ready to have a new last name."

"Good." He smiles.

"And technically it'll be two last names...one for on tv and anything to do with WWE, and the

other for anything outside that."

"True."

"But they sound the same...just different first letters."

"Again, true."

"But regardless, I am so ready for this."

"Me too. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"And I can't wait to call you my husband. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Alex smiles and squeezes me gently. I turn around in his arms and wrap mine around his neck, leaning my forehead against his as I look into his eyes.

"I love you." Alex says quietly.

"And as I always say...I love you too."

He leans in and presses his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around me tighter, as he pulls me closer. I tighten my arms a little. Then he starts walking, which makes me walk backwards. We keep walking, until I end up bumping into the table.

"Ow." I say, pulling away.

"Oops sorry." He says, picking me up and setting me on the edge of the table.

"It's okay. That just hurt a little bit."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"It's my job." He smiles lopsidedly before kissing me again.

I let out a sigh of content, and rest one hand on the back of his neck, while the other is resting on his shoulder. He deepens the kiss, holding my face in his hands. My grip on him tightens, with my fingers digging into his shoulder. After a minute or so he releases my lips and trails kisses along my jaw and then down my neck.

"Remember...baseball game later, so no marks." I point out.

"Mmhmm..." He mumbles.

"I'm being serious you know." I say, sensing that he'll leave marks regardless.

"Aww come on." Alex mumbles.

"I don't want to go out in public, especially a baseball game looking like that."

"Not even a little one?"

"...you better make sure it's coverable..."

"I will." He agrees, trailing his lips down to a spot that would be mostly covered by my shirt.

I let my head fall forward so it leans against his shoulder, and I turn it so my face is in his neck. And at the same time, I pull him as close as he could possibly be. He works on the spot until he's satisfied before moving back up. He starts moving back to my lips, so I pick my head up off of his shoulder. I keep him pulled close to me as we go on for a little bit longer, before pulling away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Aly laughs as Mike gives up on the game once she beats him again.

"Aw, tired of me winning?" She giggles.

"You cheat." He pouts jokingly.

"Nope. I'm just that good." She pats his cheek.

"No one's THAT good at MarioKart."

She starts to retort but gets distracted as she realizes he's rubbing her stomach again.

"Better get used to this." He grins.

She laughs a little and smiles.

"Mister touchy feely." She teases.

"You got that right."

"I can't say I mind."

"Of course not. But hey, wanna go out to get something to eat, before we head to the game?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She agrees, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"I'll go round up the two lovebirds out there." Mike laughs, after pulling away and motioning

to outside.

"Okay." She laughs.

He gets up and goes over to the sliding door, opening it up.

"Hey lovebirds let's go. We're grabbing something to eat before we head to the game."

"Alright." I reply, gently pushing Alex back enough for me to hop off the table.

Mike just looks at us weirdly, before turning and walking back over to Aly. Alex and I come inside.

"And lovebirds Mike? Have you seen you and Aly? You're the ones with a baby on the way." I

say.

"For now. You won't be saying that when it happens to you two."

"Well that won't be for a while." I shrug.

"Still..."

"Come on you two. I'm hungry and you don't keep a pregnant woman from her food." Aly

interjects.

"She's ready, let's go." I nod.

We get anything we need and go out to find a restaurant. Once we find a place, we park and

head inside, being seated and look over the menus. We order and talk while waiting for our food. The food comes a bit later and we eat, occasionally talking. We finish and pay before leaving for the game. When we get there, we head inside the stadium. We go in and up onto the field by the bullpen. We got to check out the field, seeing as no one really has shown up yet.

"This is neat." Aly says, looking around while holding onto Mike's hand.

"And I'll be on that pitcher's mound to throw the first pitch. In front of everyone." Mike

comments.

"You'll be fine." Aly assures him and squeezes his hand.

"Yeah, you'll do awesome out there tonight." I agree.

Mike relaxes a little and we continue looking around. As time goes on, people start filling up in the seats, and the players start to show up for practice before the game starts. Me, Alex and Aly go take our seats. We watch as Mike does some interviews and takes some pictures and whatnot as the seats start filling up more with people. Aly takes some pictures with her phone while we wait for the first pitch to come up. After a while, the field is cleared of the practice stuff and Mike is waiting by the pitcher's mound with the ball and glove.

"The first pitch will be thrown tonight by a man that you see every Monday Night in the ring, on one of cable television's most watched and longest running primetime series. He is the must see star of WWE Monday Night Raw, and he will be the first to tell you that he is

awesome."

The three of us whistle and clap. We look up at the big tron to see Mike being the dork he always is.

"Welcome to the mound WWE Superstar, The Miz."

Mike's music plays throughout the stadium, as we watch him walk to the mound and we hear the mix of boos and cheers coming from the crowd.

"There's always haters." Aly shrugs.

We watch as he steps up onto the mound, and gets ready. He pitches the ball and then does a little victory move thing.

"That was awesome. Thanks Miz."

"I told him he'd do fine." Aly says amusedly.

I laugh and agree. After talking with a few of the players and whatnot, he walked over and joined us in the crowd.

"Told you." Aly smiles as he sits and leans over to her for a chaste kiss.

"I know." He smiles back.

We enjoy the game and during one of the breaks, the Kiss Cam comes on the big screen. There's a lot of laughing and cheering and clapping as it starts to show different couples. Then it lands on me and Alex.

"Oh jeez." I laugh.

Alex grins and pulls me into a kiss. We pull away a minute before the screen changed, moving onto other couples. We watch in amusement as the couples kiss shyly. The final two people that it happens to land on are Mike and Aly. She puts her hand over her eyes and laughs. There's some cheering and clapping, and Mike removes her hand, holding it as he leans in and kisses her. She kisses back and they don't break away until after the kiss cam goes off. Then it's back to enjoying the game. After a few hours, the game ended and we waited a while for the place to clear before getting up ourselves and heading back to the car. Aly falls quiet as we walk along, knowing that we'll be going to the airport to drop off Mike. We pile into the car, and it's a quiet ride to the airport. When we reach it, Mike parks and gets out to get his things from the trunk. Aly gets out as well and follows him to the back of the car, still quiet because he's leaving.

She stands there with her arms wrapped around herself, looking at the ground as her eyes

start to fill up with tears. He closes the trunk and turns to look at her. He sees how upset she looks, and he walks over wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll call you when I land in Newark."

She nods and sniffles, as she holds him tightly and presses her face into his shoulder.

"Then when I get to New York City, I'll call you then too. Then when I'm in Seattle, I'll call again."

She nods and he feels his shoulder start to get wet as her tears spill over.

"It'll be okay. The rest of the week will fly on by. Before you know it, it'll be Sunday and you'll be in Seattle with me."

"...I don't want you to go..." She mumbles quietly into his shoulder.

"I know, I don't want to go either...but I have to."

She pulls away from him a little, sniffling while tears keep sliding down her cheeks.

"I'll see you Sunday, okay?" He says, holding her face in his hands.

She nods silently. He then wipes away her tears, before leaning in and kissing her. She

kisses back as hard as she can until he pulls away.

"Love you."

"...love you too."

He hugs her one last time, before grabbing his things and walking towards the aiport entrance. She sniffles and slides into the driver's seat to drive us back to the condo. The ride back was quiet, and when we finally made it back, Aly had decided to just go right into the bedroom.

"Poor Aly." I sigh.

"I hope she'll be okay."

"I think she will be but you know this is the first time they've been apart for more than hours since they met."

"I know, ever since then they've been inseperable."

I nod in agreement as Alex and I head to our bedroom. After walking into the room, I sit on the edge of the bed and take off my shoes. Then I fall back and stare at the ceiling.

"Such a long day..."

"Yeah, but we have the next few days to relax." Alex points out, taking off his shoes too.

"Yeah that's true."

I lay on the bed for a minute or two longer and then get up to change. After I do so, I slide into bed with Alex.

"Night love." He says, after kissing me gently.

"Night."


	183. Seattle

It's Saturday morning, and I'm already awake and dressed for the day. I'm sitting at the table with my computer, checking my various websites that I use. While I'm on Twitter, a new tweet pops up and I see that it's from Mike. He said that he's on a plane to Seattle right now.

"Oh that's good." I say quietly.

"What's good?" Alex asks as he slides his arms around my shoulders.

"Mike just tweeted and said that he's on a plane right now, heading here to Seattle."

"Ohh that IS good. Windy will be really glad to see him."

"Speaking of her, is she okay now?"

"She's sleeping again."

"Ah. Well now we know to really avoid oranges an things that smell like that so she doesn't get sick."

"Yeah..."

Then I just close the screen so that my computer goes on standby, and I sit there as Alex's arms stay around my shoulders. Alex lays his head on mine.

"You know what, I think tonight should be a date night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We haven't been in a while."

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind exactly?"

"Hmm...is there anything in particular that you want?"

"Hmm, not that I can think of now. You could surprise me, I do like surprises you know." I

smile.

"Alright, I'll do that." He chuckles.

"I think we need it, considering how busy we're gonna be tomorrow and how tired out we'll be after the show."

"Yeah."

Alex kisses the top of my head.

"Plus it's just nice to get out and do something special by ourselves." He adds.

"Right." I nod.

Alex pulls one arm away and checks his phone, finding a message from Mike, asking Alex to pick him up from the airport once his flight lands. Alex replies that he will and puts his phone away.

"Mike wants me to pick him up when his plane gets here, but what would you like to do until then?"

"Hmm, well I Guess we could find a park or something and walk around for a while."

"Sure."

"But wait, what about Aly? I mean, I hate to leave her alone."

"You're right but she is asleep..."

"She could wake up at any time too."

"Also true." Alex agrees, musing.

"I guess I could leave her a note or something..."

"That would work."

"Okay, you're gonna have to let me go so I can write the note." I laugh.

"Aw."

"It's not gonna kill you."

He chuckles and lets me go. I reach over into my bag and take out a pen, then start looking around for some paper.

"Paper...I need paper..."

"Check in the nightstand drawer. Hotels usually have a note pad in there."

I get up and walk over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and finding the note pad.

"Aha."

I write a quick note and tip toe into Aly's room, leaving it where she'll see it. I walk back into me and Alex's room, quietly closing the connecting door, then heading over and grabbing whatever I needed before following Alex out the door. We link hands and wander down to the lobby. We make it down to the lobby, and almost immediately as we stepped off the elevator, Wade started to approach us.

"Don't waste your breath." I say, putting a hand in front of his face.

"Back off Barrett." Alex growls.

Then I push him to the side, and we walk away heading outside.

"Ass." Alex grumbles.

"He always will be."

"It'd be a miracle if he ever acted decently."

"No kidding..."

"But let's enjoy our time now."

"Right, that is until the other two show up somewhere." I say, with a look on my face.

"We'll deal with them when they pop up."

"If they do. I'm hoping they don't. I want a peaceful rest of the day."

"I know. I hope so too." Alex puts his arm around me and I cuddle into his side.

We make it to a park that was along a lake, and just wander around. I relax, enjoying the quiet time with Alex. After a while of wandering around, we hear the all too familar voice from behind us.

"Well look who we have here." The voice of Cody rings out through our ears.

"I suggest you leave us alone Rhodes." Alex says semi-calmly.

"Oh he's not the only one here..." Ted adds.

"Can I not have one peaceful day away from you clowns?" I sigh in frustration.

"You know all it takes is one call to Vince and you'll be in even more trouble than last time." Alex remarks.

"And plus, I'm getting married to Alex next month, neither one of you can change that."

"Just wait." Cody threatens.

"Is that a threat? That will go over real well with Vince." Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, I'll handle this. You know I do have Layla's number Cody. She'll be awfully interested to know that her boyfriend is going after an engaged/soon to be married woman."

Cody pales and Ted snickers.

"You know how she screams when she's angry, well I can only imagine how much worse it will be when I tell her what you're doing."

He cringes.

"So it's your choice Rhodes..."

Cody scowls and storms off.

"Now...you. I suggest you just leave, I have Vince on speed dial. Which means with one push of a button, I'm on the phone with him, telling him about you and your antics."

Ted glares before he too walks off.

"Thank god."

"Peace and quiet." Alex sighs.

"Just how it should be." I smile, and we start walking again.

We wander around some more, before walking over to the lake, and I sit down ont he grass that's along the shoreline. Alex sits behind me and I lean into him. I tilt my head back and kiss his jaw.

"Love you."

"I love you too." He grins.

We enjoy the the scenery, watching the ducks and other animals. After a while Alex's phone alarm goes off.

"Time to head back so I can go pick up Mike."

"Awww."

"We can come back here when I get back."

"Okay, I can deal with that." I smile.

Alex smiles and kisses my cheek. He gets up and helps me to my feet. The two of us walk back to the hotel. When we get back I walk into the room, but Alex only walks in to get the keys to the car, then kisses me quickly before leaving. Alex gets to the airport and Mike comes out with his bags, putting them in the trunk before climbing in.

"Hey man. You look exhausted." Alex says to him.

"Didn't sleep, have had a crappy morning, and I really miss Lys." Mike sighs.

"How's she been?"

"Eh...well she's been real tired so she's been sleeping a lot, and then she's been sick a few times. Once was admittedly my fault, I didn't know that the smell of oranges or orange juice made her sick."

"Ohh right, yeah that morning sickness."

"Yeah. She went back to sleep after the last episode and as far as I know, she's still asleep."

"Well that I can understand, takes a lot out of her."

"Yeah."

"But I know she'll be happy to see you." Alex adds.

"I'll be glad to see her too."

Then Alex pulls away from the sidewalk, and starts heading back to the hotel. They get to the hotel and go up to the rooms. Mike follows Alex into our room so he can go through the connecting door.

"Hey Carls." Mike greets me tiredly.

"Hey Mike." I greet back.

"Aly's still asleep, I just checked on her a minute ago." I add.

"Ah ok." He says, yawning.

"Looks like you need sleep yourself." I laugh.

"Couldn't sleep last night."

"Couldn't sleep without her?"

"Not really."

"Awww." I smile.

"I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. Need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Right. Bye Mike."

"Bye." He replies, quietly stepping into his and Aly's room and shutting the door behind him.

He sets down his bags and looks at the bed. As usual when he isn't there, she's made a cucoon of pillows and blankets and she's cuddling with a pillow. Her head is the only body part visible and even then, her hair has fanned out to cover her face. He quietly takes off his shoes, before walking over and carefully climbing into bed next to her, trying not to wake her up. He reaches out and gently brushes her hair out of her face with a small smile on his lips. Mike gingerly takes the pillow from her arms which causes her to frown in her sleep until she latches onto him instead, the frown disappearing as she settles down peacefully. He chuckles silently as he realizes she's wearing one of his shirts. The shirt has ridden up, showing her stomach and Mike glances from her stomach to her face and back to her stomach, before he reaches out and starts to rub gently. The sensation causes her to start waking up. Her eyes slowly flutter open as she grumble quietly.

"It's okay, it's just me." He says quietly.

"...Mike?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiles.

"...I thought you..." She pauses, yawning widely.

"...weren't coming til tomorrow..." She finishes as she watches him with half open eyes.

"I saw no point in staying in NYC an extra day, I missed you far too much."

"I missed you too." She mumbles, trying to stifle another yawn.

"I know you did, but go back to sleep. You look like you need it more than I do."

"Baby's tiring me out."

"I know, which is why you should get all the sleep you can."

"There's one thing I want first."

"What's that?"

She looks at him and rubs her lips together as a hint.

"Oh, that." He grins, before leaning in and kisses her.

She responds, her mouth moving with his. He breaks away from the long slow kiss and kisses her cheeks before he rests his face against hers.

"God I missed you." Mike mumbles.

"I missed you just as much." She smiles softly, rubbing up and down his back.

"I couldn't even sleep last night, that's how bad I missed you." He comments.

"Aww babe. I'm sure if it wasn't for the baby making me so exhausted, I would have been in the same boat."

"I'm not the only one who needs sleep apparently." She laughs lightly, pulling the covers

over them.

"You're right about that."

They snuggles together and slowly drift off. Back in me and Alex's room, I'm sitting on the bed leaning back against the headboard, and I'm just typing away on my phone talking to people. Alex is sprawled out across the bed, his head laying on my leg.

"You know if my leg ends up falling asleep, I'm blaming you." I laugh.

"If it starts to, then I'll move." He says, chuckling.

"Okay then, I'll let you know if it does."

Alex snuggles into me and I smile down at him, running my fingers through his hair gently.

"You are becoming very distracting you know." I laugh, as I can no longer type on my phone, and I put it down.

"I love you." He gives me a cheesy smile.

"Love you too."

"Just a couple weeks left..."

"I know." I smile.

"I'm really looking forward to calling you my wife."

"And I'm really looking forward to calling you my husband."

Alex grabs my other hand and kisses it. All I do is just smile to myself.

"Do you still want to go back to that park? We can go get some lunch and then go there afterwards..."

"Yeah, I'm still up for going back."

"Alright, let's do that."

"You do know that you're gonna have to move right?" I laugh.

"I know." He sighs.

He sits back up and then we both get up, grabbing what we need again, before leaving. We stop and get something to eat and take it to the park with us. Both of us settle in the spot where we were earlier and eat our lunches, talking a little but otherwise just enjoying each other's company.

"So for the date tonight, do I need to wear different clothes?" I ask.

"Yes." Alex nods.

"Anything specific?"

"Skirt or dress."

"Okay. You're lucky I have a lot to choose from in my bags." I smirk.

"I know." He chuckles.

"Oh the options..."

"You'll be beautiful in whatever you pick out."

"Oh I know. You tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"I know you think so."

"Well you're gonna be my wife in just a couple weeks, of course I would think so."

"I know, mister lovery dover affectionate." I tease, giggling.

"Oh I haven't been that affectionate today...yet."

"Oh boy."

"You love it..."

"Of course I do."

"The affection will continue to grow as we get closer to the wedding..." He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"...until I get you all to myself." He finishes and lightly nips at my earlobe, causing me to suck in a sharp breath.

"...Alex.." I say after a few seconds.

"What?" He smirks.

"Must you...do that?"

"...yes."

"Are you trying to kill me?" I joke.

"I'm only returning the favor, you love to torture me all the time." Alex chuckles.

"Well yeah..."

"So it's your turn for torture."

"Oh boy."

Alex smirks and kisses my neck once. Some time passes and back at the hotel, Aly and Mike have woken up. She rolls away a little and stretches.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Good." He grins.

She rolls back and snuggles into him. He wraps an arm around her, then kisses the top of her head.

"Mmmm...we should probably get up and do something but I don't want to let go."

"Too comfortable, I know." He chuckles.

"That and I just don't want to let you go. You've been away for too long."

"Awww, I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"Its okay, I know you can't help it but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I know, I know."

"We're going to have to move eventually...I'm getting hungry."

"We could go get lunch now if you want."

She nods and he sits up, pulling her with him. She pulls from his arms, going over to her

things finding clothes to change into, while he just swings his legs over the side of the bed and puts his shoes on. She changes and digs out the shoes she wants to wear, putting those on and then going into the bathroom to put up her hair. After finishing her hair, she comes out of the bathroom and Mike's sitting on the bed waiting for her. They grab their things and leave the room, walking to the elevator, their fingers laced together.

They go in, sitting in the same side of the booth as they're prone to doing. They order and everything, eating and talking. Once they finish eating they pay and walk out. They end up just wandering down the street, an arm around each other.

"I love you."

She reaches up and kisses his jaw.

"I love you too."

"I hope I never have to go away for as long as I did, for a long time."

"Me too." She agrees.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm..." She muses, looking around.

Her eyes land on an empty playground in a small park.

"Ooh swings!"

He chuckles at her excitement, as she drags him along. She hops on a swing and pushes off. He chuckles, and sits on the swing that's next to her. She reaches out and ruffles his hair as she swings by.

"Heyyy, no touching the hair."

She laughs and does it again.

"What did I tell you about the hair?"

"I'm doing it anywayyyy." She teases.

"Not if I move..."

She does it once more before he can move. He quickly gets up after, and gets away from her reach.

"Hah, what now?"

"That's okay. I'll just get you later."

"Uh huh, sure you will..."

"You never know." She sings teasingly.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

She laughs.

"Well you'll have to wait and see now won't you?"

He narrows his eyes at her and she just smiles sweetly.

"Love you baby." She giggles.

"I love you too."

After a while of swinging she gets tired and stops. She gets up and wanders over to the actual playground structure. He follows behind her, and sits down on the end of one of the slides. She bites back a giggle and pushes him so he goes down the slide.

"Heyyyy."

"Couldn't resist." She laughs.

"You know what this means don't you?" He smirks.

"Uh oh." She mutters, seeing the gleam in his eyes.

She bolts away from him, trying to get as far away as possible as he started to get up off the ground.

"I'm gonna get you." He calls as he chases after her.

"Nooo!"

"Yes I will."

She laughs and keeps running, not paying attention to the people passing by the park. At one point she looks behind her and she doesn't see him. Then she turns her head back and yelps as she runs straight into him.

"Told you I'd get you." He smirks.

"So you did."

"Can't run from me you know. I always get you in the end."

"Most of the time its because I let you."

"I'm getting better at it though."

"This is true." She admits.

"You want a prize or something?" She adds teasingly.

"Mayyybe."

"Come here you big goof." She laughs, pulling him down for a kiss.

He smiles, and rests his hands on her hips. She slides one arm over his shoulders and cups the back of his neck with her other hand. He slides his arms around her, and pulls her closer. She drags her nails across his shoulder, fully wrapped up in the kiss. He pulls away from her lips, and starts to kiss along her jawline. She tilts her head and sighs faintly. This time he avoids her neck...for now. So he moves back up to her lips. They kiss for a few minutes and then break apart, their heads resting against each other.

"There's more than that to come later." He smirks.

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"You'll have to wait and see...not revealing my secrets."

She pouts.

"The pout isn't gonna make me change my mind, but you're cute when you pout."

She blushes a little.

"And when you do that."

She blushes harder.

"Still cute..." He says, kissing her cheek.

She hides her face in his chest. He just chuckles and wraps his arms around her, then leans his head against hers. Hours pass and now Alex and I are in our room getting ready to go on our date. After coming out of the bathroom from doing everything I could in there, I slip on my shoes before putting on a jacket/shrug. Alex smiles at me.

"Looking beautiful as always love."

"And as always...thank you."

"You're very welcome." He replies, kissing my cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He nods and offers me his arm.

I take it, and we head out the door and into the elevator, heading down to the lobby. Alex takes me to a really nice restaurant and the two of us are quickly seated. I take off the jacket/shrug since it was a little warm inside the restaurant, as we look over the menus for our food, also waiting for our drinks. As I look over the menu, Alex reaches out and grabs one of my hands, tangling his fingers with mine. I take my eyes away from the menu, looking at his fingers tangled with mine, before smiling and turning my attention back to the menu. We both decide on what we want and the waiter come with our drinks. He sets those down and takes our orders. Then we hand the menus to him, and we sit there and wait.

"You're going to spoil me, taking me to all these nice places." I tell Alex, laughing a little.

"You deserve it though."

"All this and more." He adds.

"You know you don't have to...even though I do appreciate it."

"But I want to and I'll continue to do so for a long long time."

"I know, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Love you too." He picks up my hand and kisses it.

After a while, the food comes and we eat and talk. When we finish, Alex pays and we leave.

We get back to the car and Alex starts driving in a different direction then I expected.

"Alex, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, relax."

"Okay...if you say so." I nod, staring out the window as we drive along.

We pull up to this place and park. After we get out, I look around.

"Where are we?"

"I wanted to take you dancing, not clubbing." Alex says.

"Oh, okay." I nod.

"Is this a good surprise?" He asks, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Of course it is. I love dancing you goof."

"Just being sure." He chuckles as he leads me in.

"Is this the only surprise you have for me tonight?" I laugh.

"I'm not giving up any secrets."

"I'll take that as a no then."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"I figured as much." I nod.

We get in and find a small table to leave our things on before we go out onto the dance floor. Just as we walked out onto the floor, the song that was playing when we walked out had ended and a new one had started up. Alex pulls me close and we start dancing. While dancing, occasionally he would talk to me, whispering things in my ear. I keep smiling and replying quietly. At one point the song had changed again, and I decided to lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses my neck gently and then rests his head against mine. After a while, we decide to go sit down at the table to rest.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I tell Alex and kiss him briefly.

"You're welcome. I figured we'd do something different than the usual clubs."

"This is nice. I like it."

"I knew you would."

"You know me well." I smile.

"I'm gonna be marrying you, of course I know you well."

"Right."

"But of course the night isn't over yet."

"Mmhmm."

"Going all out aren't you?" I add.

"You deserve it." Alex smiles.

"Well I'll be looking forward to whatever surprise you have in store next."

"I know."

We stay for about another hour, before grabbing our things and heading back out to the car. Alex drives to a gas station where the two of us go in to get slushies. Then he drives back to the hotel. We walk to the pool area and take off our shoes and stuff so we can sit with our feet in the water.

"This night has been great."

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex smiles.

"That was my intention."

Then meanwhile back up in Aly and Mike's room, she and Mike are busy watching a movie. Mike is laying back against the pile of pillows with her resting between his legs, her bag to his chest. He has his arms around her waist with his hands placed on her stomach and he keeps rubbing it.

"So did you enjoy today?" He asks, as soon as the credits roll on the screen.

"Uh huh." She nods, turning her head and kissing his neck.

"Good." He smiles.

She smiles and rubs his arms.

"A nice relaxing day is just what we needed."

"Indeed it was."

"Peace and quiet."

"Yep, something that was needed greatly."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, snuggling back into him.

"You look tired."

"I'm okay."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm fine, but thank you for the concern." She kisses him again, and he just smiles and nods.

She looks down and watches his hands moving over her stomach.

"You're fascinated with that huh?"

"Yes I am."

She giggles quietly. Then out of nowhere he tilts her head up and turns it, leaning down and kissing her. She kisses back, turning her body so she can be more comfortable. He holds her face in his hands, before moving them to run his fingers through her hair. He pulls out her hair tie, tossing it somewhere before he plays with her hair. She sighs into the kiss. After he removes his hands from her hair, he starts roaming them everywhere, until she feels them slip under her shirt slightly. She makes a small noise, shifting slightly. He leaves one hand on her side as the other moves under her shirt more and moves to her back. She arches a little and presses her fingers into his skin a little harder. From there he decides to deepen the kiss, and he tighten his grip on her side a bit. She grips his shirt tightly as they kiss. He pulls away from her lips and trails his way down to her jawline, before moving to behind her ear. She groans quietly. He moves from behind her ear, down her neck, making his way to the sensitive spot. She tries to catch her breath, her grip on his shirt keeps getting tighter the more he does. This just makes him move faster, and soon attach to the spot. She moans loudly, not able to stop herself. He moves back up to her lips to kiss her once more, before pulling away. She lays against him, breathing a little hard. Mike smirks as he takes in her flushed face and kiss-swollen lips.

"Now I really missed that." He smirks.

"...uh...huh..."

"Love you." He grins.

"...love you too..."

Then he lays there, running his fingers through her hair gently. She lets go of his shirt and snuggles into him. They continue to lay there, and turn their attention to the tv where another movie had started. She moves so she's laying against his side, throwing one leg over his and laying one arm across his chest. She smiles as she feels one of his hands gently running up and down her stomach. In the meantime Alex and I have just gotten back to our room from hanging around the pool, and we walk in. I take off the jacket/shrug I had on as I walk over to the table to lay it on the chair for now. Alex walks up behind me and runs his his hands over my shoulders. I shiver slightly, but relax after I realize it's him. He leans down and kisses behind my ear. On instinct I tilt my head slightly, and at the same time quietly let out a sigh. He chuckles faintly and does it again. My eyes fall and close, as he keeps going.

"...Alex..." I mumble.

"I won't leave marks, promise." He replies.

"As long as you're sure."

"I know we have shows the next two nights. After that..." Alex trails off.

"...is fine for you to." I finish his sentence.

"Right."

"But just remember what I said today. All this affection is gonna grow more and more." He adds.

I giggle quietly and Alex resumes kissing along my neck. As he's moving along, he only

grazes the sensitive spot and that causes me to suck in a breath. He smirks and does it again before moving along my jawline. He moves up to my lips and I turn my head so it's easier for him. I keep kissing him but twist my body in his arms so I'm facing him. My hands move up and rest against his chest, and his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. I deepen the kiss which causes Alex to chuckle faintly. I grip his shirt, and then make a small noise as I feel one of his hands making it's way up my back. He runs that hand up and down my back. When his hand comes in contact with the exposed skin of my back, I feel the chill go down my spine and I shiver again. Alex chuckles. I pull from his lips briefly.

"Must you do that?" I laugh.

"Yes." He grins.

"Well, just remember what I can do to you."

"...right." He says before capturing my lips again.

I let go of his shirt, and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing one hand up to his hair to run my fingers through it. He smiles slightly and does the same to me. We must've really got lost into the kiss, because somehow we had unconsciously moved and ended up on the bed. Finally we pull away for air, our foreheads resting against each other's.

"...I think I should change now..." I say once I catch my breath.

"Yeah." Alex agrees, quickly kissing me before he lets me up.

I go back over to my things and grab clothes to change into, heading into the bathroom to do so. Alex changes and slides into bed. I come out and put away my clothes before getting in beside him.

"Night love." Alex says, kissing the top of my head as I snuggle into him."

"Night."


	184. Over The Limit

I wake up the next morning, and look over at the clock. It is pretty early, and I look around before deciding to pull from Alex's arms and get changed. Since today is gonna be a busy day with a gym trip and whatnot, I decided to get a head start on working out. So I'm going to go take a jog for an hour or two. So I grab some clothes and such out of my bag, before heading into the bathroom to change. After I'm all changed I grab put my shoes on and grab my iPod. Just so Alex doesn't worry about me, I leave a note telling him where I am. I leave the note on the table where he'll see it, and I head out for my jog. I jog around the streets for a while and then make my way back to the hotel. On the way back, I stop by somewhere to get a drink. Since I wasn't too far from the hotel, I didn't need to jog back, so I walked instead. Once I get back, I head in and back up to the room, walking in. I find Alex reclined against the headboard watching tv.

"Hey babe." He greets me.

"Hey." I greet back, taking a sip of my water.

"Have a nice jog?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Good."

I walk over and around to my side of the bed and sit down, leaning against the headboard. Alex reaches over and pulls me right up against his side. He kisses my cheek and then my lips.

"Didn't miss me too much I hope."

"I lived didn't I?" He replies, an amused smile on his face.

"So you did." I smile.

Alex puts an arm around me.

"Time to relax before we go to the gym."

I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Right."

"Love you." I add quietly.

"Love you too." Alex answers, squeezing me gently.

In Aly and Mike's room, he has been up for a while, letting her sleep in for a bit. She starts to stir, mumbling as she burrows closer to him. He looks down at her burrowing closer to him and just grins, wrapping an arm around her. Her eyes flutter open and she looks around briefly, before closing them again.

"Not ready to get up yet?"

"Nope."

"Well we still have plenty of time before we head to the gym, so you can sleep as long as you want."

"I'm awake. Don't want to move right now."

"Well still...plenty of time."

She nods and finally opens her eyes back up. She looks up at Mike and smiles lazily. He smiles back, and leans down kissing her quickly. He settles back and she scooches up to kiss him. He grins into the kiss after she seals her lips with his. She kisses him thoroughly, one hand holding onto his shoulder and the other cupping his jaw by his ear. One of his hands rests on her arm, while the other is resting on her side. She pulls her lips away and he makes a whining noise until she starts giving him short kisses. After a while, she pulls away for real this time and goes back to snuggling into his side. She hides a smile as she listens to his rapid heartbeat.

"You just love to torture me don't you?" He asks.

"Maybe." She giggles.

"That 'maybe' sounds more like a 'yes'."

"So maybe it is..."

"Well don't forget, I can torture you just as easily."

"Mmm..."

"So are you sure you want to come to the gym with the rest of us?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get on the treadmill and do some walking. And before you protest, there are plently of articles that say exercise is fine for pregnant women as long as they don't over do it, which I won't."

"Okay." He nods.

"It's cute seeing you go into protective daddy mode." She giggles and pats his cheek.

"Well can't blame me for watching out for the both of you."

"Of course not. I'm just saying it's cute."

"I know, thank you for the compliment." He grins.

She reaches up and kisses him quickly.

"You're going to make an amazing daddy."

"I think you mean awesome." He chuckles.

"Awesome and amazing." She corrects, laughing lightly.

"That's even better."

She laughs. A couple more hours pass and it was time to go to the gym. Aly's already gotten changed and whatnot, and we all meet down at the car. We drive to the gym and go in, splitting off to do our own things. We stay there for a few hours, before leaving to get something to eat for lunch. After lunch we head back to the hotel to get our things, before heading to the arena for the rest of the day. Aly lays across the couch in the room, one hand on her stomach and her phone in the other hand as she reads different pregnancy articles.

"Having fun?" Mike asks, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Mmhmm."

"Anything interesting?"

"Uh-huh. Turns out the little one is only about a quarter of an inch long right now." She

informs him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That is interesting."

"I know."

"Anything else?"

"Not yet."

"Well, keep me informed."

"I will."

Then the door opens and in walks Alex and myself.

"What are you sulking for?" Aly asks him.

I look over at him and stifle my laughter as I sit down on the other couch. He sits down next to me, still sulking.

"We had a little one on one match and I won." I snicker.

"Ohhhh, I see why he's sulking now." She giggles.

"Shut up." He mumbles.

"Awww poor DC, got beat by his fiancee." She teases.

"...shut up..." He mumbles again.

Aly snickers and returns to reading on her phone.

"Oh lighten up, it was just for fun." I say to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah.."

I lean up and kiss him.

"Better?" I ask.

"...yeah."

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

"One more?"

"You know I can't say no." I smile

I kiss him again and he smiles.

"Better this time?"

"Yup."

Then we all just hang out in the room for the remainder of the time, before we all had to get ready, minus Aly of course.

"Yay for being preggo. I get to be lazy." Aly remarks as Mike and Alex are changing.

"Lucky you."

"Its kind of boring sometimes though."

"You want to be out there competing right?"

"Yeah."

"Aww."

"It sucks but being safe is much more important so there's nothing I can do."

"Right." I nod.

"Mike's already going into protective daddy mode." She says with a small giggle.

"Awwww."

"It was cute, he was worried about me exercising."

"Aw, cute."

"I know. He's going to make such a good daddy." She smiles.

"I agree with you there."

"Alex will too when you two have your own."

"Won't be too long now. He's already told me that all the affection he's been giving me is gonna grow until the wedding, and until he gets me all to himself."

"Oooooh." She laughs.

"Oh shut up." I laugh too.

"Bow chicka wah wah." She teases still laughing.

"Oh jeez, what did I just do..." I facepalm myself, laughing.

"Alright alright, I'll be nice." She giggles.

Then after a few minutes, Mike and Alex walk back in. That's when I get up, grabbing my things to head out and down to the locker room to change myself. Aly walks with him, playing a game on her phone.

"Oh, there's something I wanna run by you. Clearly the Bellas are gonna try to cheat tonight. I need help with ideas on how to tell them apart again, so they don't cheat."

"Hmm...oh! Spray their hair with color!"

"Oh my god, that's genius!"

"Yay me." I grin.

"What color though...that's the only question."

"Hmmm something obnoxious that they'll hate."

"Maybe a really really bright pink."

"Do orange, they might like the pink.

"Orange it is then." I smirk.

"Ohhh their faces are going to be priceless."

"That'll teach them to try and cheat."

"Yup."

"One problem though...where am I gonna get the orange spray?"

"You're gonna think this is weird but I think I have some in my purse."

"You carry around colored spray?"

"I don't know why."

"Oookay then."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

We walk back to the room. Just as we walked in, we saw that the show was starting. As the PPV Opener, it as an 'In Memory Of' graphic in honor of the late 'Macho Man' Randy Savage.

"It's always sad when we lose somebody like that." Aly frowns.

"It truely is." I nod, as we both go to sit down on the couches.

Aly decides to lounge across Mike's lap and resumes her reading. Then Josh Matthews, Jerry, Booker T and Cole introduce themselves on the four-man commentary team. Not too soon after that Truth comes out to no music, just his stupid little voice thing.

"He's annoying."

"No kidding."

After he gets to the ring, he complains about not having a parking space, and complains about having to park with the fans and how he's better than them.

"You most certainly are not better than them."

"Nope, worse than most of them actually."

Then of course Rey comes out to start the first match. Truth is in control for the first few

minutes, and Cole and Jerry argue on commentary back and forth. Rey hits a bulldog off of the top rope to gain the upperhand in the match. Then he hits Truth with a big kick to the head for a nearfall attempt, then the match continues. Truth hits the Lie Detector elbow for a nearfall of his own. He then goes for his finisher, but Rey counters it which sets Truth up for the 619. Truth rolls out of the ring just in time, avoiding it. Truth is in control of the match again, hits his finisher on Rey and gets the win.

"Ugh."

Then there's a knock on the door, and Todd Grisham comes in. He tells Mike and Alex that their little interview is gonna start soon, and he needs them out in the hall. Aly whines but moves slowly.

"I'll be back in a little bit, this shouldn't take long."

"Mmkay." She mumbles.

He and Alex both get up and head out into the hall, and we wait for them to show up on the tv. Finally Todd shows up and he introduces Mike. Mike talks about the fans not thinking he has a shot to win the match. He claims that he's been proving people wrong who feel that way, ever since he joined WWE. He also says that he has a plan for tonight and knows exactly how to win. He goes to say his catchphrase, but Alex chimes in and says that Mike is gonna be the new WWE Champion, before they walk away. Aly frowns a little and then shakes it off, looking back at her phone. They come back in shortly, and resmue their spots on the couches as we wait for the next match. That happened to be for the Intercontinental Championship, Wade vs Ezekiel.

"Blehhhh."

Alex glowers at the screen until I distract him.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's out there, and we're in here." I say, turning his face to look at me.

Alex nods and kisses me gently. Of course in the match, Wade was not beaten due to the rest of Corre coming out and interfering. But Ezekiel did win by DQ, with no title change.

"Of course." I roll my eyes.

"Cheaters." Aly says without looking up.

The screen changes to CM Punk and Mason Ryan talking as they entered their dressing room. When they walk in, they find Otunga and McGillicutty on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Bahahaha!"

"Hah nice."

Mason Ryan gets angry and flips out, but Punk calms him and tells him that it's a good thing because it proves he's gotten under Kane and Show's skin. Then he tells Otunga and McGillicutty to walk it off, before leaving. But the next match was Sin Cara vs Chavo.

"Really?" I sigh.

"Boring."

We didn't bother to pay attention to that match, and soon it was over. Backstage with Todd again, he's with Christian and Randy. Christian says that he's going to take back the World Heavyweight Championship and that Randy knew it. But Randy clearly didn't agree with his sentiments.

"As much as I like Christian, Randy's going to win."

"Yup."

Next came Punk and Mason Ryan vs Kane and Big Show. Punk thought about starting in the match, but decided to tag Mason in instead, so it's Kane and Mason starting things off. After getting the upper hand, Mason found himself in a situation where Punk demanded to be tagged in to take advantage. He got his wish and got tagged in, and once things were going wrong for him, he tagged out. Punk ends up in the ring and Show and Kane beat him down. Kane goes for a chokeslam on Punk, but Mason distracts the ref, which allows Punk to low blow Kane to slow things down. The match ended when Kane and Show double chokeslammed Mason for the win.

"Haha."

As soon as we went to a break, there was a knock on the door and I was told that my match

was coming up next. Aly rolls onto her side and rummages in her purse until she finds the spray. She tosses it to me.

"Thank you." I say, after catching it.

"You're welcome." She replies, rolling back over.

"What else do you have in there, jeez!" Alex stares at her purse incredulously.

"Many things." She smirks.

"Things that you don't need to know about." I laugh.

"Exactly." Aly agrees.

Then I get up and head towards the door.

"Coming with me?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah." He nods, getting up.

Aly and Mike wish me luck, and then we head out the door.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering why I have this orange spray." I say, motioning to my pocket.

"I'm guessing something with the twin trick?"

"Yup. There is no way they're cheating tonight."

"They're going to be even more pissed than usual." Alex snickers.

"And I could care less. It's about time they play fair."

"Right."

We make it to the curtain and wait, until they play my music and we walk out. We walk down the ramp and get into the ring, waiting for the Bellas to come out. Soon their music plays and of course the both of them walk out as usual. As they get into the ring, I just stare them down. Once the music fades, the ref holds up the title for everyone to see before handing it to a ringside attendant. Alex climbs out and of course gives me the usual kiss. Before the match could start, I went over to the ref and showed him the can of orange spray and explained to him what I wanted to be done. He reluctantly agrees, knowing it's going to piss them off. He explains to Brie what he has to do, and she protests. Then she starts arguing with him. Since he didn't take the can of spray yet, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I stormed over to her, grabbed a fistful of hair and sprayed a huge part of it with the bright orange color. She screams angrily. Once I was done, I put the cap back on the can and tossed it to Alex, who caught it to hold onto it.

The ref then signals for the bell to ring, which it does. Brie glares at me for what I did to her hair as we circle around each other. She charged at me, but I just elbowed her in the mouth, and that's when I saw Nikki already trying to get involved. I rushed over to hit her, but she jumped down before I could get her. I turned around, only to be met by a kick to the shin, then a smack to the head. Brie sends me into the corner and charges at me, but I lift my feet up and kick her in the chest. I then climb up a little ways in the corner and wrap my legs around Brie's neck. I hold onto the ropes for leverage, before letting go and flipping over, sending her rolling away. I climb up to the corner again, and stand there waiting for her to get up and turn around. But out of the corner of my eye I see Nikkie trying to get involved again. She comes charging at me, but I stick my leg out and kick her in the head. When I turn my attention back to Brie, she's just getting up. So I steady myself before jumping and landing her with a dropkick. I then cover her quickly for the pin, but she kicks out. She slowly gets to her feet over by the ropes, using them for support. I turn and charge at her, but she flips me over the top rope and out onto the outside. She goes to hit me but I block her and hit her instead. I then grab her head and drop down, making her neck bounce off the rope.

The ref is busy dealing with Brie, and since I'm outside the ring, Nikki tries to come after me. I see her coming at me though and I immediately just kick her in the face, knocking her down. I get back into the ring quickly and go right after Brie, repeatedly stomping on her stomach. I help her up and throw her into the ropes. She reverses, but I come back with an intense clothesline. Going against the ropes again, I come back and kick her hard in her side making her roll away a bit. I quickly cover her for the pin, but she kicks out. As soon as she gets up I grab her by her hair and slam her back onto the apron. Then I grab her head and run, dropping her face first onto the apron. I go for the pin again, but of course she kicks out. Brie crawls over to the ropes by where Nikki is, and I storm over kicking her repeatedly until the ref pulls me off of her. Of course as the ref is distracted by me, the Bellas do the switch. But what they didn't know was that I secretly saw this happen. So after the ref was done talking to me, I just stood there with an 'are you kidding' look. I motioned the ref to look at her for the orange in her hair. Once he saw that it wasn't Brie, he demanded that Nikki get out of the ring. She wouldn't listen to him, so what I did was back up and then charge at her. I kicked her in the gut, sending her full speed tumbling out of the ropes and onto the floor.

Brie comes back in, because she has to or she gets counted out. What I did next is what would win me the match. Out of nowhere I did a roundhouse kick which knocked her out, and I covered her. The ref counted to three, and I had successfully retained the title. The ref hands me the title and Alex climbs in, hugging and kissing me.

"Try to mess with me..." I mumble.

Alex chuckles. We make our way out of the ring, and back up the ramp. Surprisingly no Kharma tonight, which is strange but relieving.

"Nice kick." Aly says as we get back to the room.

"Thank you. Effective isn't it?" I grin.

"Yup." She laughs.

"Just two more matches until Mike's match, then we can all go back to the hotel."

Mike and Aly nod as Alex and I sit down. She rests her free hand on Mike's which, as per the usual lately, is on her stomach and rubbing circles.

"Which you and Lyssa cannot be out there for." Mike adds.

"Not even going to argue." Aly says, looking at her phone.

"Good, but even if you didn't have the baby growing inside you, the match is far too

dangerous for either one of you to be out there."

I sigh and reluctantly agree.

"I'll be as careful as I can be." Alex whispers in my ear soothingly.

I nod and snuggle into him. The next match starts and it's the World Heavyweight Championship match. There are dueling Orton and Christian chants early on in the match. Christian is in control early on but Randy slows him down with a dropkick. But Christian follows that up with a spinebuster. Later in the match, Christian goes to the top rope where Randy is waiting with an RKO, but Christian avoids it. A few minutes later, Christian avoids another RKO attempt. Then he starts yelling the word 'spear' repeatedly before heading into one of the corners. He got all fired up like Edge used to and when Randy got up, Christian charged at him. But Randy caught him and hit him with a powerslam counter for a close nearfall. That's when Randy backs up for that punt to the head kick. He stops mid motion and ponders the thought whether or not to go through with it. He back up again and this time decides to do it, but Christian recovers and spears him. He goes for a pin, but Randy kicks out. He then tries to go for his own finisher as a follow up, but Randy counters with an RKO. Randy pins Christian for the win.

"Knew it."

"That was a given."

Mike and Alex agree. The 2nd to last match was starting and out walked Jerry first.

"Not this pointless match."

"Ugh."

"I'm not watching, I'd rather not see the last thing I ate." Aly adds.

Then Cole comes out saying that he can't compete because of his athlete's foot. He tried using a doctor's note before the match to get out of it, but the ref wasn't believing any of it. Jerry just start going after Cole, even going as far as to rip his pants open. Cole went outside where he tried begging off. Jerry came in to continue his attack but Cole yanks him into the steel steps. Shortly after, Cole removed his shoe and sock, ordering Jerry to kiss his foot. Jerry didn't oblige, and then whipped Cole into the Cole Mine. He threw Cole back into the ring and hit the fist-drop off of the second rope for the pinfall.

"Niiiice." I say.

"Crap, forgot I got to be near the curtain..." I add.

"Have fun."

"I'll be back." I say, pulling from Alex's arms and kissing him quickly.

"Okay, be careful." He replies.

"I will, don't worry." I add, getting up and heading out the door.

"This oughta be good." Aly says, turning her attention to the screen.

Jerry goes over to the ropes and starts motioning me to come out. After a few seconds my music hits and I walk out with a grin on my face. I get into the ring and walk over to Cole, looking down at him and go 'awww' jokingly of course. Jerry goes over to the ropes and takes his boot off and a 'Jerry' chant starts. He goes back over to the ropes and motions for someone else to come out. After a while JR's music hits and he walks out next.

"Ohhhh this is gonna be good." Aly snickers.

JR walks down the ramp and gets into the ring, and then walks over to Cole. He takes out of his suit a bottle of his BBQ sauce and talks to Jerry about what to do, before walking over to Cole.

"Is he going to-" Mike starts to say.

"I think he is. GO JR!" Aly laughs.

Cole is begging and pleading for JR not to do what he's gonna do, but he doesn't listen. He twists the cap off of the bottle, and starts pouring some onto his shirt, then pours the rest of it in his mouth, on his face and everything. They're all just cracking up. Cole starts spitting it out of his mouth and Jerry goes to take his sock off. That's when Cole scrambles out of the ring and walks back up the ramp.

"Not like this, not like this. There is no way. Not like this. No! No!" Cole says, his voice being picked up by the camera following him as he reaches the top of the ramp.

"Wimp!"

"You know what? It may look like I lost tonight, but I didn't lose, I'm no loser! Jerry Lawler you're a loser, JR you're an even bigger loser. All you idiots are all losers!" Cole rants on after grabbing the mic on the stage.

"Because no matter what you do to me Jerry, no matter what you did in that ring...I never did, and I never will...kiss your foot!" He finishes dropping the mic.

"No way, it is not..." Cole starts to say, but he's cut off by Bret Hart's music.

"Oooh nice."

Cole's face just pales and Bret Hart walks out. Cole slowly turns around as Bret stands there with his arms folded across his chest. He keeps walking forward, making Cole walk backwards down the ramp. He's begging and pleading to Bret Hart, but when they get to the bottom of the ramp, he throws Cole back into the ring and gets in himself. Cole started backing up as Bret walked over to him. That's when Bret grabbed Cole's legs, getting ready to put him in the Sharpshooter. He puts him in the Sharpshooter, and that's when Jerry puts his foot in Cole's mouth. After Jerry removes his foot Cole looks like he's gonna puke. We all high five each other, before getting out of the ring. JR goes over to commentary, Jerry and I go up the ramp and Bret went around slapping fans' hands. Cole rolls out of the ring, crying like a little baby. Then when he gets to the stage where Jerry and I were, we raise each other's hands in victory before heading backstage. I get back to the room and they're all laughing.

"Oh man, that was funny."

"Gross, but funny yes."

"Right."

After a bit of a break, it came time for Mike's match. Aly frowns and chews her lip as she sits up so he can move.

"I'll be as careful as I can..." He says, after standing up.

"I know." She mumbles softly.

"I'll see you after the match." He adds, kissing her.

"Be careful. I love you." She replies.

"WE love you." She corrects herself as he puts a hand to her stomach and she rests hers on his.

"I love the both of you too." He smiles.

Mike pulls his hand away reluctantly. Alex kisses me and gets up after we exchange our

own 'I love you's'.

"You be careful too mister." She points her finger at Alex.

"I'll try my best."

They leave the room and she sighs.

"I don't like this."

"I know, me neither."

Aly closes the internet on her phone and sets it aside. She curls up in the corner of the couch and fiddles with her rings. Mike comes out to the ring first with Alex, using the entrance he used for Wrestlemania with the 'awesome' balloon things. Once they were in the ring, then John's music hit and he came out. After his little entrance was over, Mike grabbed the mic from the ref. He claimed that he can do whatever he wants in this match, and says that Alex can too since there's no disqualifications. Mike then offers John the chance to quit now while he still can.

"Hell no!" John replies.

"Jerk." Aly mumbles.

The bell rings, and then Mike asks for the mic again. He says that out of all the matches John could've chosen, he chose an 'I Quit' match. He says that there are no rules, and that means that he could hit him with a chair, throw him off the stage, or batter him with the steel steps. But that means Alex can do it too, so Mike gave him a freebie and offers him to quit again. So of course John declined again. We both roll our eyes. Mike goes for the clothesline but John ducks and gives both Mike and Alex a series of clotheslines himself, before he backdrops Alex and hits the facebuster on Mike. John hits a gut wrench suplex on Mike and goes for an STF, but Alex breaks it up and begins to keep throwing punches with his right hand. He hits a big suplex on John before going back over to Mike to regroup. John is able to backdrop Alex to the outside, and then he comes up with a couple of shoulderblocks to Mike before hitting a belly to back suplex. John goes for and hits the five knuckle shuffle, but when he goes for the AA, Mike fights out and hits a quick combination neckbreaker. Mike goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, but John fights out and hits the AA. We both cringe and look away.

When John gets to his feet, he's blasted by Alex with the briefcase. Alex repeatedly slams the briefcase down into John. He throws it away, before he and Mike pick him up and seat him on the turnbuckle. Both of them shoulder John and take him down with a double powerbomb. The ref then asks John if he wants to quit, but of course he says no.

"Never knows when to quit." Aly mumbles.

"I know, he should just quit while he's ahead."

"Yeah." She nods.

Mike and Alex pick John up and toss him outside the ring. Both of them are quick to follow and they pick up John, ramming him backfirst into the barricade. The ref asks again, but John still says no. Mike measures John and runs right up to him, hitting him with a kick to the face that sends him crashing to the floor. The ref asks again, but John still says 'no'.

"I hate this, it's making me nervous. I already have enough issues being hormonal, I don't need this too."

Alex gets back into the ring and he holds John by his hands/wrists outside the ring. Mike digs underneath the ring and reveals a kendo stick. He takes the mic from the ref and offers John to quit. He of course says no and Mike goes on a hitting spree with the kendo stick to John's gut, making him scream out in pain. The ref asks him if he wants to quit, but he says no. Aly sighs frustratedly. Mike offers him to quit again after a couple more hits. But John replies back with a different answer than 'no'.

"You swing like a girl."

"Ass!"

"If he swings like a girl why did you scream?" She adds snidely.

That's when Mike snaps. He starts yelling at John about him saying that he swings like a girl, and then goes haywire and repeatedly starts hitting John in the gut with the kendo stick and not stopping.

"Oh boy that really pissed him off." I say.

"Just a bit..."

Alex lets John go and the fight continues as John starts moving around and up the ramp onto the stage. At the top of the stage Mike delivers a DDT, and basically it gets more brutal on the stage. At one point John was over by the edge of the stage and Mike charged at him and knocked him off it. Mike then intstructs Alex to grab the boom camera and Alex holds John across the boom, while Mike makes the camera man give him his belt. Mike then tells John that he's going to whip him with the belt repeatedly, and it's going to hurt twice as much as the kendo stick, but John can save himself the pain.

"Can't watch." Aly turns her head.

"You have a strap but you have no nuts." John utters into the mic.

"Oh I can't wait until I can give him hell for saying that stuff. If Mike didn't then how am I pregnant huh?"

"Oh I know right?"

Mike then begins to whip John repeatedly with the belt, but John will still not give up. Mike then begins whipping him with the belt rapid fire style, but it's still not enough to put John down. Mike tells Alex to go back to the ring to grab something. He does so, and Mike brings John back towards the ring, but John fights back with a couple of punches. Alex comes after him, but John grabs him and sends him into the steel ring post. Then Mike comes up behind John with a chair and uses it to blast John across the back. Mike rolls John back into the ring and continues his attacking, to the point where John's outside the ring now. Mike asks the fans in attendance if Cena is their guy, and asks if they want to see him endure any more pain. He then tells a kid in the crowd to tell John to quit, but the kid says 'never'. He and Alex just walk over to John and Mike starts attacking him again, this time with hitting him in the head with the mic, then telling the kid that this is his doing. Mike tells the kid to tell John to quit, but the kid won't do it. He hits John with another mic shot to the head before he traps him in the exposed barricade, wedging him in. Mike grabs a chair and says that he will hit John repeatedly if he doesn't quit. He tells John that he can't quit this match, and he will not stop until John says those two magic words.

"Those kids are smarter than you are." John retorts.

"Hmph..."

Mike takes the chair and uses it to blast John, and mainly the barricade. He walks away, and Alex holds the mic to John's face asking him to quit. John doesn't say anything, but then out of nowhere we hear his voice say 'I quit'. Aly and I exchange confused looks.

"That sounded like a recording..."

"Yeah it did."

The ref calls the match, saying that Mike won. Mike's in the ring, and Alex rushes in and celebrates with him, hugging him. the ref walks over to get the title when he looks down and sees something on the ground near John.

"Uh oh..."

"That's the ref that's been an ass to Mike all those other times too!" Aly points out.

The ref picks up a phone from the ground with a confused look, he puts it to his ear and listens. That's when he waves off the win, and Mike starts flipping out. Aly grips her hair in her hands and mutters things in Italian.

"Hey, tone it down a bit. That's not good for you or the baby." I say, seeing her anger and frustration.

I pry her hands open and make her let go of her hair.

"Calm down. Deep breaths." I add soothingly.

She tries to breath deeply, starting a bit shaky but soon it evens out and she starts to calm down. The ref gets into the ring with the phone in his hand. Mike starts arguing with him, saying that he doesn't know where the phone came from, and how this is the 2nd time he's done this to him. The ref puts the phone up to the mic and plays the recording of John saying 'I quit'. Alex looks defeated, and Mike gets even more angry, then the ref issues for the match to restart.

"Alex did something stupid again." I sigh.

"And I only that because of the look on his face and because it's HIS phone." I add.

"Great now Mike's going to flip out on him again."

"Most likely tomorrow night."

"Yeah..."

Mike and Alex go outside the ring and Mike holds John while Alex has the title in his hands. He's back away from John and Mike, but then charges forward with the title in hopes of hitting John. But instead John ducks and Alex gets Mike in the head with the title. Then John hits the AA on Alex, sending him through the announcer's table. I pale but start to get angry. Aly puts her hands over her face and mumbles quietly. John turns his attention to Mike, and takes his own belt off. He then walks over to Mike and repeatedly starts whipping him with his belt all the way around the ring and up the ramp onto the stage. From there John gets Mike in the STF, and Mike has no choice but to say 'I quit'. John ends up winning and retaining the title. Aly flings her hands up in the air and gets up from the couch, pacing angrily and swearing in Italian again. I get up from the couch I'm sitting on and walk over to her, holding her still by the shoulders and trying to get her to calm down again. She shakes her head and tries to move.

"No, you have got to relax. You can possibly hurt the baby if you keep acting like this. Do you know what that would do to Mike?"

She goes quiet and lowers her head, breathing shakily. Again her breathing evens out and she starts to calm down once more.

"Good, that's better."

She sits back on the couch, leaning against the arm with one hand over her face and her eyes closed.

"I'm gonna go make sure that both the guys are okay. You gonna be okay here by yourself for a bit?"

She nods silently.

"...be careful." She says after a minute.

"I will." I nod, before heading out the door.

Then I quickly head to the curtain and out onto the stage where John still is near Mike. I walk up and push John out of the way as I kneel down to make sure Mike's okay. Mike groans and responds.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I say, helping him up.

I help him backstage as far as the curtain.

"Alright, I'm going back out there for Alex. You okay to make it back to the locker room to get changed or do you wanna wait, so I can help the both of you back?"

"I think I can manage." Mike says after catching his breath.

"Alright, and if you make it back to the room before Alex and I do, make sure Aly's okay. I had to calm her down twice because of the match."

Mike frowns and nods.

"Oh, and before you go...you're not gonna flip out on Alex again are you?"

"I'm trying not to." Mike mutters.

I just nod, before disappearing and heading down the ramp. I basically rush down the ramp and around the ring, reaching Alex who is still laying on the destroyed table he was put through. He starts to move as I kneel down beside him.

"I'm okay." He mumbles.

"You sure? I mean that didn't hurt your back again did it?"

"It kind of hurts but some ice and rubbing will fix that I think."

"It better. Come on, let's get you out of here." I say, helping him up.

"Mike's trying not to flip out on you again."

"Great." Alex sighs.

"I can almost guarantee that he won't try anymore and just flip out tomorrow night."

"At least there's that much." He mumbles.

"He'll be too concerned over Aly." I say quietly as we reach backstage.

"She was getting frustrated and angry when we were watching. I had to calm her down twice to prevent harm to the baby." I add, quietly.

"Ohh. She okay now?"

"When I left the room to come get you and Mike to make sure you both were okay, she seemed fine."

"That's good."

We make it to the locker room just as Mike was leaving from getting changed. He took one look at Alex, and just walked away without saying anything.

"You two need to talk this out. We don't need you two flipping out and getting Aly upset." I say before Alex goes in.

"I promise, I'll talk to him before we leave to head back to the hotel."

I nod and he goes to change. After he changes, we head to the divas locker room so that I could change. Once I walked out from changing, we walked back to the room, and Aly and Mike were all ready to go.

"Aly and I will go to the car. You two need to talk." I say, mostly to Mike.

I motion for her to follow me, and then we head out to the car, letting the guys talk things out after all that's happened tonight. We get into the car. Aly gets comfortable and yawns, starting to nod off a bit. After a while, Mike and Alex walk out and get into the car. Mike starts it up and we start heading back to the hotel.

"Things worked out?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah."

"Good." I nod, and lean my head on his shoulder.

Alex kisses the top of my head. I then too closed my eyes after getting comfortable and started to nod off, then falling asleep completely. By the time Mike pulls into the hotel parking lot, both of us are completely out. Both of them try to wake us up, and after a few tries we both finally stir. Mike says that we're back, and then we get out and grab our things before heading inside and up to our rooms.


	185. Alex's Face Turn

Like always we were getting ready to go to the show soon. I of course had my bag already packed with my ring gear in it, seeing as I would be competing tonight. I come out of the bathroom after getting ready, kind of concerned about tonight.

"Now what was that phone call about exactly earlier today?" I ask Alex.

"They want Mike to get all mad at me and I'm supposed to flip out and beat him up."

"And basically I'm not gonna be a heel anymore. My attack on him is my face turn tonight." He adds.

"Face? Really? You make a better heel." I remark, making a face.

"I know, but it's the path they're choosing for me. Plus after tonight, I can shine on my own now."

"Well that's good at least." I muse.

"And if the fans say anything about you and Mike being around each other after this we can always say that Aly and I are forcing you both to hang out." I add.

"Right, but yeah what happens tonight, you and Windy don't have worry. I'll probably end up going back to Smackdown, unless they're planning a feud between Mike and myself."

"I hope they don't make a feud, I hate seeing you two fight."

"We'll see what happens after tonight."

"Right."

Then the connecting door opens and Aly peeks her head in.

"You two lovebirds ready to go?" She teases.

"Yes we're ready and quit calling us that, you and Mike should be the lovebirds not us." I retort.

"I'm only teasing jeez. I sense a change in your mood. Is there something you're not telling me?" You ask, jokingly.

"What? No!"

"Relax, I'm only kidding. Now let's go...lovebirds." She laughs, before closing the door and disappearing back into her room.

"Ooooh...I will get her back." I say, and Alex laughs.

"She is right about the lovebirds thing though." He adds.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Need I remind you about last Saturday, before yesterday's show?"

I flush and he chuckles.

"...shut up..." I mumble, kind of embarassed.

"It's nothing to be embarassed over." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Right, but it's a natural reaction remember?"

"True. We should go now before she decides to come back."

"Yeah, next thing we know...she could knocking at the door to the room itself." I say, grabbing my things and we head out.

When we open the door, we see that she's about to knock on it.

"Told you." I laugh.

"It's about time." She says, walking back to Mike.

"We were coming, you didn't need to worry. But then again, you do call us the lovebirds."

"Because you are." She replies while smoothing out her dress.

"Wish I was wearing my sweatpants." She mumbles.

"Well you could've. I mean it's not like you're gonna be on tv or anything."

"True..."

"Too late now though."

"Damn."

Mike and Alex walk ahead, while I stick back with Aly as we follow.

"So do you know about the fight that Mike and Alex have to go through tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't like it."

"Me neither, and especially since that'll be Alex's face turn. I mean he plays the heel all too

well like Mike does."

"Yeah, that's gonna be weird."

"I'm assuming they don't want us out there with them when that happens."

"I know for sure Mike is saying no."

"It's settled then...we're watching from backstage."

"Yeah, pretty much."

We get to the elevator and head down to the lobby, then out to the parking lot and into the car. From there we head to the arena, and when we get there we head right into the room to settle down to watch the show when it starts in a few minutes. Aly leans against Mike, looking a little sleepy.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" I ask.

"I did but I'm still tired."

"It's the little one isn't it? Tiring you out."

"Yeah."

"Awww."

"I'm just glad that I don't really have morning sickness. Its just certain smells that make me sick, especially since my sense of smell's gotten sensitive." She shrugs.

"Right." I nod.

"Don't be surprised if I fall asleep."

"Okay."

Soon the show starts and before the intro, it shows the 'In Memory Of' thing for Randy Savage. It stays there for a minute or so, before fading to the WWE Intro and then the Raw intro, followed by the pyros in the arena. The show is introduced before the theme music fades and Jerry's plays, and he walks down to the ramp and gets into the ring.

"Oh...thank you very much. I don't want to take too much time before the show starts, but I just wanted to come out here for one second and say...that finally our long national nightmare is over. Michael Cole has been beaten. Thank you...now you know...I knew that Michael Cole would have some sort of plan where he would try to weasel out of kissing my foot. So I had an ace up my sleeve. Well actually...actually I had a Hart up my sleeve. Ladies and gentlemen, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart!"

"That was funny last night even though the whole foot thing was gross."

His music hits and he walks out down the ramp and gets into the ring, grabbing the mic from Jerry as the crowd cheers and his music fades.

"Hello Portland! Long time no see. I just want to say, that it always makes me happy to be back on Monday Night Raw. I just want to say that over the years, Jerry Lawler you and I have had our differences, but you know everytime I fought you I always respected you for being the competitor that you are. And just like about everyone else on the planet, I got zero respect for Michael Cole. So I just want to thank you, it was my pleasure last night to make sure that Michael Cole suffered the agony of defeat..if you know what I mean."

"As far as I'm concerned, Mich..." He goes to say, but is cut off by 'the truth shall set you free', signaling that Truth is coming out.

"Oh god not him."

"Wow. Surprise surprise surprise. Hey don't boo me, it's Hitman Hart. Hitman Hart. What an honor man, this is an honor. I can't believe my eyes dog." Truth says, walking down the ramp, then gets into the ring.

"Oh be quiet you pest." Aly sighs.

"You must be...what...90 times WWE Champion?"

"Something like that."

"SHUT UP!" Truth yells at the the crowd who were chanting that he sucks.

"Don't listen to them, they ain't got no sense. They ain't got no home training. Ask me how many championship matches that I've been in Hart, ask me. Guess guess. Zooooooop." He says, making a big zero in the air with his finger.

"Hmmm and whose fault is that?" I ask.

"Zero! Maybe it's because...okay I probably didn't care about the little Jimmys like you did. I would come out here, I would rap and I would dance, and that ain't got me nothing. Maybe because I never really...I never really gave them anything. Hitman, help me help you help me. Can I...may I please...you mind?" He says, taking the sunglasses from Bret's hand.

"These are Hitman shades...I'm gonna try something...let me try something. I'm gonna do an experiment. I need to find me a little Jimmy." He says, getting out of the ring and going over to a kid in the crowd.

"Aw man...little Jimmy. Little Jimmy. See ya'll look, R-Truth...I'm a good R-Truth now." He adds, putting the sunglasses on the kid's head.

"Yeah right, you're gonna be an ass." Aly rolls her eyes.

"That look good don't it? That look good on little Jimmy...look. Now this means that I should be next in line for a WWE Championship match right?" He asks and everyone boos, then he takes the sunglasses off of the kid's head.

"My thoughts exactly." He adds, getting back into the ring.

"Knew it. Jerk."

"I'm not in line next am I? Don't worry about them. You see, I used to think that wins and

losses didn't matter, as long as you gave the people what they wanted. That ain't got me diddlysquat. I took out John Morrison, I beat up Rey last night...that made me a believer that actions DO speak louder than words. Now the action part of my mind is telling me that I need to beat up on a Hall Of Famer. And maybe I'll get the match that I deserve."

"Stupid." I shake my head.

"You want a piece of me? Go ahead and take your best shot! There's something you need to

know first. The reason I got championship matches, is because I was the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. The reason you're not getting championship matches is because you are a freaking lunatic." Bret Hart retorts.

"You tell him." Aly agrees.

"I'm a lunatic?"

"Yeah you're a lunatic."

"You know what? I'm not gonna stand here and be disrespected." Truth retorts and goes to leave, that is until John's music hit.

We both scowl. He walks out and down the ramp limping from the effects of last night's match. He walks around and grabs a mic, walking to the other steel steps to get into the ring.

"Truth Truth Truth Truth, R-Truth hold on. R-Truth hold on one second. Come on back man, come on back." He says, motioning for Truth to get back into the ring which he does.

Aly turns and buries her face in Mike's chest.

"I think it's about time that you and I had a little bit of a talk. So hold that thought right there, and I'm a little bit beaten up from last night, but I'm just as excited as everybody else when I say Bret 'The Hitman' Hart is back in a WWE ring!"

"I just want to congratulate you John on the big win last night."

"Thank you very much, you doing okay?"

"I'm good."

"Alright good. Now back to the resident lunatic." John motions to Truth.

I'm ignoring the screen as well, hugging Alex who whispers to me soothingly.

"Okay so, I've had my hands full with the Miz lately, I haven't been able to pinpoint on the timeline exactly where you went crazy. I mean you're talking about Jimmys, Johnnys, Jeffereys...what's up? Listen man. Everybody has bad days, everybody complains. We used to be cool man, what's..."

"Cool? Youster is a rooster from Brewster. You don't know nothing about cool, and you don't know a damn thing about me."

"Let me tell you something. This whole conspiracy thing that I've been talking about...is about you. It's about you. You see these...people here make sure that it's all about John Cena."

"No no no no no no no no no no. John Cena makes sure that it's all about these people."

"Ya'll shut up! Then why is everybody running out...'I got to go get the new John Cena t-shirt', 'I got to get the new John Cena wristbands', 'when are we gonna watch the new John Cena movie'. I want my son back!"

The whole thing between John and Truth goes on until the GM chimes in.

"Stupid GM."

"The anonymous Raw general manager says R-Truth, you've been impressive but I need to see a little more before I can grant you a WWE Championship match. Therefore, I'll be paying close attention to tonight's tag team main event. R-Truth and CM Punk vs Rey Mysterio and John Cena. There's...there's more. And the special guest referee, will be Bret 'The Hitman' Hart."

"Hmph. Boring."

Bret's music hits and Truth leaves the ring talking to himself angrily. Bret and John get out, and Bret goes back over to the kid and gives him back the sunglasses that Truth gave him and took away from him. Then the screen changes to backstage and we see Show and Kane talking, with Big Show sitting on the side of Del Rio's very expensive car.

"...the thing is they always run in a pack together. That's the way Punk wants it. So you know they're gonna be out there tonight."

Then Kane says something, and then we hear someone speaking in Spanish. The camera pans out to reveal Ricardo. Kane and Show just look at him confused as he keeps talking in Spanish, until pushes him down telling him to shut up.

"Hah." I snicker.

Kane and him continue to talk, before Del Rio comes up yelling at them in Spanish angrily. Then Kane and Show just walk away, as Del Rio continues to speak in Spanish angrily as the screen fades out. After the commercial Big Show and Kane came out for their title match against Otunga and McGillicutty again. The match was lame because Mason and CM Punk cheated. Punk ending it with a sneaky kick to the back of Big Show's head, resulting in him getting pinned. McGillicutty and Otunga are the new Tag Team Champions.

"WHAT?"

"Cheaters."

After the 2nd commerical break there's footage from Randy's autograph signing for his new movie. Then we're back ringside with Josh and Jerry talking, before going backstage to see a furious Kane and Big Show.

"Well gentlemen, you've got to be very frustrated by..."

"Frustrated? How're you gonna say frustrated in the same sentence with me? Did you see what happened out there? You think I'm frustrated, that's the most ridiculous statement I've heard in my life. How long have you been doing this? What do you think happened? We got robbed!" Big Show retorts, cutting him off.

"Uh yeah." I agree.

Then we hear the all too familar spanish of Del Rio. He appears onscreen looking amused, and then out of nowhere slaps Big Show across the face and goes running. We don't see much, but we hear the screeching of tired and some other noise. The camera follows Kane and we see Big Show on the ground with Del Rio's car near him.

"SHOW!" Kane yells rushing over to him.

We now see that Ricardo has run over Big Show's leg.

"Oh my god."

Ricardo finally gets back into the car, and backs up and off of Big Show's leg. Del Rio is saying things in Spanish and then they run off.

"That's a hit and run!"

The medics come and try to help, but he's screaming in agony and holding his leg. They try to help but he pushes them away, including Kane and tries to get to his feet and walk but falls to the floor. He keeps screaming in agony as they check out his leg, and people gather around and the screen fades out to another commercial.

"Wow that's just horrible."

"Damn Doritos."

After the commercial we see that they're now checking out his leg. There's a stretcher nearby, and Show insists on standing. He falls again and tries to stand again. He does and stumbles over to something for support and continues to stand there as the screen fades to the ring and Lispy is walking out. After his music faded, Evan Bourne's hit and he ran out and down to the ring.

"He's gonna lose this match obviously. Boooo."

"Poor Evan."

And I was right. Evan did lose, but what happened next was funny. Swagger was doing his run around the ring thing, but Evan gets up and kicks him in the head, stopping him. Then he rushes out of the ring and up the ramp onto the stage.

"Ahahaha nice." I laugh.

The screen fades to a view of backstage and we see Cole walking through the halls. He looks over to a group of people on laptops and they just laugh as they see him. He moves on and we see Kelly, Gail, Beth and Eve. Cole offers his hand to Eve and she just lifts her leg and puts her foot in Cole's face. He walks away with a sad look on his face as the screen fades to yet another commercial. I snicker and so does Alex and Mike.

"Awww poor baby." I laugh.

"Boo hoo." Alex jokes.

Aly looks amused and then covers her mouth as she yawns.

"You can sleep you know, if you're that tired." Mike says.

"I think I will." She agrees, yawning again before she snuggles into him and gets comfortable.

After the commercial, Jerry keeps making jokes about feet due to last night, until Cole was introduced and he walked out. He walks down the ramp as people boo him and he has the saddest look on his face, walking around the ring and grabs a mic, going over to the announcer's table.

"Can I have you atten...you know what, you're right. I don't...I don't deserve your attention. Because this isn't about me anymore, in fact it never should've been about me."

"Well duh." I roll my eyes.

"Jerry I came out here tonight...to put this all behind us. I came out here tonight to say I'm sorry, to apologize. To apologize to you, to apologize to you Josh, to apologize to you Justin Roberts our ring announcer, to apologize to you our time keeper. In fact I want to apologize to all of you here in Portland tonight. And I want...and I want to apologize to everyone watching at home. For my reprehensible behavior over the past couple of months. Jerry, I just want to come back home. I just want to do what I was hired to do, and that is sit in that chair and do commentary next to you every Monday night on Raw."

"I wouldn't trust him." Alex says and I nod in agreement.

"That's all I want to do. And listen..listen. No more Cole Mines, no more matches between me and you, I am begging all of you to please accept my apology. I really really really mean it."

"Actually...actually Michael that all sounds really good to me. It really does. I want to thank you for coming out here and apologizing and being professional. I also want to thank you for giving me a picture that's gonna be on my this year's Christmas card. Take a look." Jerry says motioning to the tron.

The screen changes and we see Jerry's foot in Cole's mouth from last night.

"Ewwww." I make a grossed out face.

"And um...also I think you might need...a lifetime supply of...these breathmints."

Mike motions to Alex that it's time to start heading out, so he carefully moves Aly so he can get up. He gently lays her back and kisses her quickly, rubbing her stomach too. Alex kisses me as well.

"Don't be too hard on him." I laugh.

"I'll try but you know we have to make it look realistic."

"I know." I nod.

"Love you." Alex says as he steals another quick kiss.

"Love you too."

They walk out. Then as Cole is going to sit down by Josh, Mike's music hits and shortly after they walk out. Mike puts on his angry face as he walks down the ramp with Alex in tow. They both get into the ring and he walks over to grab the mic. And before he could even say a thing, everyone was chanting 'you quit'.

"Stupid haters." I mumble.

"There is only one reason why I didn't win the WWE Championship last night. And that reason...is you Alex Riley." Mike starts to say, turning to face him.

"Oh boy, here it goes." I sigh.

"This isn't a one time phenomenon. This has been habitual. At Extreme Rules, he forgot

who he worked for, and didn't show up to my triple threat steel cage match where I lost the WWE Championship. And then the next night, I had a rematch for the WWE title. And not only that, I won it back. And then this happened..." Mike continues, motioning to the tron.

They flashback to 3 weeks ago with that rematch, where Alex raised Mike's hand in victory...the hand that had the title in it, causing him to let it go and fall to the middle of the ring.

"And then last night at Over The Limit, our plan was working to perfection until he screwed it up again. And the referee restarted the match, and you got thrown through the announce table by Cena. And that is why I turn to you anonymous Raw general manager. I'd like you to give me another chance. I'd like you to give me a one on one title match with John Cena, with Alex Riley banned at ringside. So go ahead Raw GM, I'll await your decision."

He stands there and waits, looking at the ceiling, but there's no response.

"Listen, there is no debate about it. John Cena wasn't in a handicap match last night...I was. That's how unhelpful Alex Riley was. So go ahead Raw GM, go to your computer, get on your email, email it right now and make this match official."

"He's not gonna give it to you Mike." I say to myself.

"Listen, I will not be disrespected like this. I know, you know and everybody else knows that I should be WWE Champion right now! I will not leave this ring until you chime in!"

"It's not going to happen." I sigh.

At first it looks like the GM wasn't going to chime in, but after some waiting the GM finally does.

"Uh-oh."

"The Raw anonymous general manager says...Miz, I heard your request for another championship match and it...is denied. You lost last night Miz, so as far as I'm concerned, you are done with John Cena." Josh reads, and Mike's grin falls.

I sigh again. He slowly turns his head and then himself around and glares at Alex, and Alex tries apologizing.

"This...is all...your fault. If it wasn't for you, I would be WWE Champion right now, you worthless waste of space!"

"Aaand here it goes."

"Do you have any...any explanation for yourself?"

"Miz, it wasn't like I was the one who said 'I quit'."

"Shouldn't have said that." I groan.

"What did you say? What did you say?" Mike retorts, pushing Alex's face.

"Huh? No you shut your mouth. You shut your mouth! I gave you a personal services contract. Without me, you wouldn't even be in the WWE! Are you listening to me? You are nothing...nothing without me! And then you rode my coattail all the way to the main event of Wrestlemania! I have given you chance after chance after chance after chance! And you have been one big disappointment after disappointment! I am sick of your mind numbing stupidity! I am sick of your face, I am sick of you...period! I'm done with you! You are fired! Don't you look at me like that. Get..." Mike trails off pushing Alex's face away again.

This causes Alex to snap and he hits Mike and starts going after him.

"And here it is." I sigh, cringing.

Mike rolls out of the ring, with Alex in tow. Alex takes off his suit jacket, and Mike kicks him away. But Alex fires back and rips Mike's suit jacket off of him and starts hitting him some more. Then he throws him into the barricade. He rips his shirt off, starts yelling at him and throws him over the announcer's table. He picks him up again and throws him onto the table, before grabbing him again and throwing him into the ring. Out of nowhere a 'Riley' chant breaks out. The attack continues in the ring, and Alex backs away from Mike who's in the corner and out of nowhere he like rips his shirt open for some odd reason. I raise my eyebrows. He starts yelling at him again before he throws him across the ring. He stares into the camera with an angered look on his face, before looking away and then back at Mike. He walks away leaving Mike in the center of the ring, but stops over by the ropes contemplating something. He turns towards Mike again and this time runs and kicks him in the head before quickly getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp and backstage. Mike just has this dazed/unbelievable look on his face to what just happened. I see that his lip is bleeding a little bit, before the screen fades to a commercial.

"They made it realistic alright." I mutter.

"A little too realistic." I add.

Then I realize that my match is up next, I'm tagging with Kelly, Beth, and Gail. Seeing as Aly's sleeping, I see that she'll be alright by herself for a while that is until Mike gets back. So I grab my bag and head out the door to head to the locker room to change. Right after I leave, I see Alex walking up to come back to the room.

"Had to make him bleed huh?" I ask.

"Didn't mean to. I didn't even know that I did that."

"You did. That was a little too realistic. You're lucky Aly slept through the whole thing."

"But when she finds out that you made him bleed..." I trail off.

Alex winces.

"Walk with me, I have to get ready for my tag match up next. We can talk more about this on the way to the locker room."

He nods and follows me.

"Alright, so what was up with ripping your shirt open? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

He smirks at me and shrugs.

"Oh wait I know. You did just for me didn't you?" I laugh.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Alright so I did."

"Hah, I so knew it. So, is it gonna stay like that all night? I'm assuming you popped some of the buttons off."

"Heh, yeah."

"Well now you're gonna be distracting all night. You planned this didn't you?"

A sly smirk appears on his lips.

"Yes you did." I say after seeing that.

Then we reach the locker room, and I stop outside the door.

"You can show all that affection that you've been giving me lately, that you want..." I trail off, moving closer to him.

Then I run a hand up from his abs and chest, before resting it on the back of his neck. My other hand is on the door handle of the locker room, and I pull him down so that our lips are inches from each other.

"...later." I finish, pulling back and disappearing into the locker room.

Alex just stands there, jaw hanging open. I just smile to myself the whole time as I get changed for the match. Once I finish, I walk out still with the smile on my face, and it gets wider as I see the look on Alex's face.

"You gonna stand there in shock or come out with me?" I tease.

"Aren't you going out there with Gail, Kelly and Beth anyway? Plus, I can't really go out like this..." He says after a while, then motioning to his shirt.

"True...darn."

"Just be careful out there okay?"

"I'll do my best."

Then I see the girls ahead of us and they motion for me to come over.

"I'll see you after the match." I say, kissing him on the cheek and walking over to them, with the title in my hands.

Then I hear Alex call my name. I turn to look at him.

"Love you." He smiles.

"Love you too." I reply, smiling and blowing a kiss at him.

This of course make the girls all go 'awwww'. I smile and laugh, then walk off with them towards the curtain. Back at the room, Mike steps in to find Aly still sleeping peacefully on the couch. He walks over and tries to move her carefully so he doesn't wake her up, but he fails as she stirs. She yawns widely and her eyes flutter open.

"...babe?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah? And sorry if I woke you up."

"S'okay." Then she looks him over.

"Not that I'm complaining but...what happened to your shirt?"

"Oh, yeah the fight Alex and I had...he ripped my shirt off during it."

"Oh."

Then she sees that his lip is still bleeding a little and she frowns, reaching up to touch it gingerly.

"I'm okay. He just made the fight seem a little too realistic."

"I guess it's a good thing I was sleeping." She remarks with the frown still present.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty..." Mike says, and then the door opens to reveal Alex walking in.

Alex sees her awake with a not pleased look on her face and he winces. She puts up a finger and uses it to motion for him to walk over. He does so reluctantly. She makes him bend down and then promptly smacks him hard upside the head.

"Ow!" He exclaims, holding where she smacked him.

"That was for making him bleed."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Don't make it a habit."

"I don't think I can promise that...if they end up putting us in a feud...but I'll try."

"That'll do I guess." She sighs.

Then they hear the Bella Twins' music play on the tv screen, and Alex moves away and sits on the other couch. They all look and see the Bellas, Melina and Maryse walking out first to the ring.

"Ahaha Brie's hair is still orange-y."

"Looks like she tried to wash some of it out."

"It doesn't come out that easily." Aly snickers.

"I think she figured that out."

"Ahaha."

Once the Bellas made their entrance into the ring, their music faded and my music hit. I walk out with Kelly, Gail and Beth, then we get into the ring. Brie tries to charge at me, but the ref holds her off and I just laugh at her because of her hair still being orange. We all agree that I'm gonna go first, because Brie is going first in the match. She gets distracted with talking to Nikki or Melina or whatever, and I run up and grab her by her hair and slam her face first into the apron. I repeatedly start slamming her face into the apron, but interrupted by Kharma's music.

"Uh-oh."

Every one of the girls gets into the ring, and we all decide to gang up and work together if Kharma decides to attack any one of us. She walks down to the ring as usual, and when she reaches it, she looks at each and every one of us individually. She hops up and gets into the ring, walking into the middle of all of us. We're now circling her, and she looks around at us again before suddenly she starts shaking and she drops to her knees. Everyone looks confused. Then she starts crying as she looks at us again. We're all looking back at her with confused looks as she continues to cry. This goes on for a while, before you see the screen fade out to a commercial.

"Ummm...okkkkay?"

That match of course never continued, so we all left the ring and headed backstage with the still confused looks. While the others stayed backstage, I went down to the locker room to change back into my dress and whatnot. Once I put everything single piece of my ring gear in my bag, I left and started walking back to the room.

"That was weird." Aly comments as I walk in.

"Uh...yeah." I agree, dropping my bag on the floor, putting the title on top of it and then sitting next to Alex on the couch.

He immediately puts an arm around me and I snuggle into his side.

"Uh I'm just realizing this now...DC why is your shirt open like that?" Aly asks Alex, after looking over at us briefly.

"He ripped it open to show off and to torture me." I answer.

"Ohhhh I see." She snickers, and Alex rolls his eyes.

"I got him back for it though." I smirk.

Mike and Aly laugh.

"So are we sticking around for the rest of the night or are we heading back?"

"I think we can head back." Mike says.

"Okay good, because I think this one over here is gonna die soon, if we don't head back." I motion to Alex, who just keeps playing with my hair and whatnot.

They snicker.

"We'll meet you out there." Alex says out of nowhere, getting up and bringing me with him as we walk towards the door in a hurry.

But at least I was able to grab my things before we headed out the door.

"Somebody's eager." Aly laughs.

"She must've done something to make him that eager." Mike adds, chuckling.

"Bet you it was whatever she did as payback for the shirt thing."

"More than likely..."

He gets up and rummages through his bag for an extra shirt, pulling that on. She pouts a little.

"It's only until we get through the lobby and up to our room, don't worry."

She bites her lip and smiles, her cheeks slightly pink.

"I know I'm hard to resist, you don't need to say it." He smirks.

Her blush gets slightly darker.

"We already knew that." She remarks, pointing to her stomach.

"Love you." He says, walking over and kissing her quickly.

"Love you too."

Then they both grab their things and head out the door and out to the car. Alex and I are waiting outside the car since Mike has the keys, and because it's locked. While we wait he grabs a shirt from his bag and puts that on after taking his other shirt off. The car gets unlocked and we go back to the hotel. When we reach the hotel and park, we get out and grab our things from the trunk. After Alex and I grab our things, again he's in a rush to get inside and up to the room, and he's dragging me along.

"Slow it down Mr. Eager." I laugh.

He reluctantly slows down but not much. We make it inside, and we wait for the elevator to come down so we can head up. He's just getting more and more fidgety or whatever.

"Alex, my goodness. Calm down."

"You should blame yourself for this...you are the one started this afterall." He adds.

"Nope, that was you. You started it with the shirt thing."

"But you know what you did..." He says, as the elevator dings and we walk in.

I giggle quietly.

"That's what you get for torturing me tonight." I smirk, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

Alex grumbles quietly, shifting impatiently. I just grin at his impatientness, and soon the elevator dings and the doors open on our floor. I walk out before him, and start walking backwards, watching as he follows me. I turn and rush for the door and hear him start to chase me. I reach the door before he could get me, and I quickly dig through my bag for the keycard.

"Come on...where are you?"

I grab it finally and hurriedly open the door. I close it behind me, and I have some time before he gets here and comes in. So I quickly take off my shoes and then hide, right where the door opens, so I'll be hidden behind it for a few seconds. The door opens and Alex steps in, looking around.

"Carebear?"

I sneak up behind him as he closes the door, but I stay behind him as he walks through the room, looking for me, and I don't say a word. He calls for me again. I stifle a giggle, and I tap his shoulder before leaning the opposite way so he doesn't see me. He then realizes I must be behind him and before I can react, he spins around and locks me in his arms.

"Aww shoot, you got me."

"I did." He smirks down at me.

"You can let me go now..."

"Nope."

"You promised me something, you have to stick to that promise." He adds.

"I do, do I?"

"Yes you do. You can't just do what you did to me tonight, and not follow through with what you said."

I laugh and then catch him offguard with a kiss. He responds shortly after with kissing me back, and he must've quickly taken control, because we started moving backwards, and then my back hit the door to the room. Alex presses me into the door, his hand holding my hips. I move my arms to wrap around his neck, and then try to move away from the door, but he won't let me and keeps me there. I try one more time and don't get anywhere so I relax into his arms. I drag my nails across his neck purposely, I hear and feel him growl. He then pulls me away from the door briefly, before taking my hands from around his neck, and then once again pushes me against the door holding my hands. The kiss heats up and I'm pretty much whining because I can't move and I can't touch him because he has my hands trapped. I pull from his lips briefly so that I could say something.

"Why do that to me?"

"Returning the torture."

"Now be quiet." He adds, sealing his lips with mine again.

He kisses me for a bit and then dips his head down to nip at my neck. Since he was holding my hands with his fingers laced with mine, first my grip tightens, and I try to hide sucking in the sharp breath. But it's obvious that he heard me by the smirk I feel against my skin. He continues on, moving his way up slowly, watching my face out of the corner of his eyes. I get more tense the closer he is to that spot on my neck. Out of nowhere he just stops, but stays where he is. I look at him out of the corner of my eyes in confusion, but that confusion soon goes away as he out of nowhere goes to that spot. I bite my lip and try to muffle the moan but it doesn't help much and Alex smirks.

"Can you...let me go...yet?"

"Nope." He kisses up and around my ear and across my jaw.

I just sigh and turn my head to the side. He then tilts his head and captures my lips. He starts to loosen his grip on my hands, eventually letting them go. I rest my hands on his shoulders as we pull away and lean our heads against each other.

"Satisfied?" I ask, breathlessly.

"For now." He replies.

"Well at least it's for now."

He chuckles and steps back.

"I think I should go change now..."

He nods and I slip past him to get my pajamas and change. But before I could go into the bathroom, I did catch him taking his shirt off, and I whistled playfully before heading into the bathroom. I hear him laugh.

"Thanks for the mark Sharkboy." I tell him sarcastically as I slide into bed.

"Hey, we don't have any shows...that I know of."

"You're lucky." I cuddle up to him.

"I'm always lucky."

"Right...night lucky boy."

"Night." He says back.

Over in Mike and Aly's room she's changed but she's standing in front of the bathroom mirror with her wifebeater tanktop pulled up, turned sideways as she looks over her belly. Since she's spent longer in the bathroom than usual, Mike gets up and walks over to the bathroom, knocking on the closed door.

"Lyssa, are you okay in there?"

"Uh-huh." She replies absentmindedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The door clicks open. Then she walks out, shutting the light off as she does so.

"What were you doing?" He asks curiously.

"...looking at my belly."

"Ah, ok." He nods.

"I think I'm either starting to show a tiny bit or it's bloating." She remarks, pulling up her shirt to look again.

"I don't know, but what did the things say that you read exactly?"

"It's probably bloating." She sighs.

"Most women only gain 2 to 5 pounds in the first trimester."

"Don't worry, you'll be showing soon enough. These things take time."

"I know. I kind of want to start showing though, I want to be able to show it off." She slides into bed.

"I know.." He adds, sliding into bed next to her.

"And I know you're just dying to tell everyone." She says to him with an amused smile.

"Of course I am." He grins.

"Especially our families and then the stalkres tooo."

"Oh, they'll go nuts."

"I know they will." She giggles.

"Not to mention others backstage at the shows."

"That too. Hunter freaked when I called to tell Stephanie when I first found out."

"He does seem like the person who would do that."

"I told Steph 'I'm pregnant' and then I heard Hunter yell 'WHAT?' real loud."

"I guess he never expected that news."

"Guess not but he should have, it was going to happen sometime." She shrugs, snuggling into Mike.

"Right."

"But it happened now and even though it wasn't expected, I'm still excited. I get to start a family with you."

"I know, it's the greatest thing ever."

"Mmhmm. I can't wait to see what we're having."

"Me neither."

"I still like the name Savannah for a girl. But I was thinking about boy names earlier."

"Well it's good to have names in mind for when we do find out."

"Uh...huh." She says while yawning.

"Okay, I saw that yawn. You need to sleep."

She pouts.

"You're clearly still tired."

"But I feel like I've been sleeping pretty much the whole day." she pouts, whining a little.

"I feel like I haven't gotten to talk to you much or anything." She adds.

"I know, but I also know that this is gonna happen a lot. I understand that. It's best for you to get all the rest you can."

She sniffles and he sighs.

"Please don't cry." He groans.

"But I barely talked to you all day. All I did was sleep basically..."

She sniffles again and he can tell that she's about to burst into tears.

"Lyssa please don't cry..." He says again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

Her lower lip wobbles as she tries not to cry.

"Don't cry." He whispers soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I haven't talked much, not really showed affection...I'm a horrible wife." She rambles and her voice keeps cracking.

"No, no you're not. Don't say that."

She keeps rambling and finally he gets frustrated and kisses her to make her quiet. He pulls away once he thought that she was calmed down and quiet, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you. Okay? Just remember that."

"I love you too." She says quietly.

"If you want to stay awake for a while longer, I won't say no to that. But if you feel like you're gonna fall asleep, just fall asleep, it's okay."

She nods and they lay there talking for a while before she ends up drifting off to the sound of his voice and his heartbeat.


	186. Diva Focus Photoshoot

It was early morning, Mike's still asleep but Aly had woken up with one of those cravings again. So she pulled from Mike's arms, and climbed out of bed, grabbing a hoodie and putting it on. She shoves her feet into a pair of slippers and grabs the room key and her wallet after putting on her glasses. She steps out of the room and walks down the hall to the vending machines.

"Hmm...so many choices." She says to herself.

She spots the barbecue chips and puts the money in to get those. She reaches in and grabs them once they fall, and then she makes her way back to the room. She opens the chips and pops one into her mouth as she goes back into the room. After closing the door, she looks over at Mike who's still sound asleep, but he's now basically hugging the pillow. She covers her mouth and giggles quietly. Then he shifts in his sleep and starts mumbling things. She steps closer, curious to see what he's mumbling about. Just as she steps closer to hear what he was mumbling about, out of nowhere he started kissing the pillow and mumbled 'I love you'. She has to try really hard not to wake him up with her laughter. Then he hugs the pillow even tighter with a big grin on his face. She'a laughing quietly and wiping the tears off her cheeks. He stops mumbling, and she looks at him once more to see that he's quiet and sleeping again.

"Goof." She whispers quietly before starting to eat her chips again.

She walks away from the bed and over to the table, where she sits down to finish the chips. She watches Mike as she eats, waiting to see if he'll have another pillow kissing episode. Unfortunately he didn't, but he was moving around a lot still higging the pillow. Next thing she saw was him roll off the bed and land on the floor with a loud 'thump'. She busts up laughing, not able to stop herself. He obviously woke up when he hit the floor, and he sits up and looks over the side of the bed at her laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You." She gasps inbetween fits of laughter.

"And why am I so funny?"

She holds up a finger until she calms down enough to talk normally.

"You were cuddling with the pillow, then you started kissing it and mumbling 'I love you' before you continued cuddling with a big smile on your face. Then you started moving around while hugging the pillow and that's why you fell off the bed."

"I believe the falling off the bed part..."

"Oh no, you did the first part too. I couldn't make that up if I tried."

"Doesn't sound like me though."

"Well you did it."

"But it was funny. I tried not to laugh and wake you up."

"Riiiiight. What were you doing up anyway? I thought for sure I'd be up before you." He replies.

"Woke up with another craving."

"Ah, that's why you have the chips."

"Yep."

"Besides the craving, how're you feeling this morning?" He asks, getting up from the floor and putting the pillow back on the bed.

"Pretty good actually."

"Not tired or anything?"

"Not really."

"Of course that might change later but right now, I feel good." She adds.

"Well that's good. Are you up for going to a fair today?"

"Ooh that sounds fun."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He grins.

She nods and smiles.

"Well it doesn't open for a couple more hours. But we can spend the whole day there until it

closes if you want."

"We can do something for a while and then once its open for a bit, we can go to the fair and stay there until we feel like leaving. We just have to play it by ear since we don't know how I'll feel later."

"Right." He nods.

"But what should we do until then?" She asks.

"Well we could go get some breakfast first. That'll kill some time."

"Sure but when we get there, don't get anything with oranges. The smell of orange juice, or

anything orange smelling for that matter, makes me sick."

"I know, I remember."

"...how did you know, I never told you that."

"Last weekend, when I came to Seattle early, Alex told me. Because he made that mistake with the oranges and he didn't know."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, so I know...don't worry."

"Okay." She smiles, getting up and throwing the empty chip bag away.

Then she goes over to her things, looking for clothes to change into for the day. She takes off the hoodie she put on and picks up the clothes she wants, before changing. He looks for clothes himself and she changes before heading into the bathroom to do her hair and whatnot. She pulls her hair back in a half ponytail and secures it with a hairband. Then she quickly goes through the rest of her routine before coming out.

"Ready?" You ask.

"Yeah, just let me do my hair." Mike replies.

She looks amused and pulls out her cowboy boots as he passes by. She sits on the bed, and puts on the boots waiting for him to finish doing his hair. He comes out and she whistles jokingly.

"I know, I'm incredibly good looking." He smirks.

"That you are." She agrees.

"The same goes for you as well." He adds.

She just shrugs a little.

"Hey...don't shrug. It's true."

She shrugs again.

"You're supposed to think so."

"Well it doesn't matter, it's still true."

"So you say. Just wait until I start growing here-" She motions to her stomach.

"-and here." She also mostions to her chest.

"Though that part has already started." She adds, mumbling as she adjusts her tops.

"I know I've said this before, but I'll keep saying it. You'll still look beautiful to me."

She looks at him as he moves to stand by her legs.

"I know. I'm just being hormonal and irrational." She sighs .

"It's okay, it's something to get used to."

"Right."

"Just remember...I love you no matter what." He says, kissing her forehead.

"I know, I love you too." She replies, closing her eyes as his lips touch her forehead. He grabs my hand after he pulls away, and pulls her up so she's standing.

They both grab whatever they would need, before leaving and heading to breakfast. Over in me and Alex's room, I wake up to my alarm going off. I groan as I realize the alarm's going off, and reach over and move my hand around searching for my phone, my face in the pillow. The alarm is shut off before I can grab it and I frown in confusion until I feel a warm body drape itself around me and a pair of lips pressing against the skin of my shoulder. I relax, realizing that Alex must've shut off the alarm, and just continue to lay there.

"You have somewhere to be don't you?" Alex asks quietly.

"...yeah..." I mumble into the pillow.

"You should get up, we can stop and get a quick bite to eat or something if you're quick."

"I don't want to move..."

Alex starts kissing up my shoulder and neck, causing me to tilt my head and sigh. He suddenly stops.

"I won't do anything more unless you get it."

"...you're killing me..."

"I know." He chuckles.

"Evil..."

"I can keep being evil you know. But I can go back to nice if you get up."

"You have to move first."

He moves enough to give me the room to move. I reluctantly move and finally sit up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and then getting up. I walk over to my things and dig through my bags for clothes and whatnot to wear, then head into the bathroom. Since I was half awake, I bumped into the doorway. Alex chuckles as he gets up himself.

"I'm okay." I say, before disappearing into the bathroom.

The two of us change and everything before putting out shoes on and gathering what we need for the day. I'm still pretty tired, and I yawn as we walk out of the room.

"I think some food will wake you up." Alex says, his arm around my shoulders as I lean into his side.

I just nod, as we reach the elevator and walk inside. We soon leave the hotel , heading out to find somewhere to eat. We find a place and walk in, getting seated and handed menus. I yawn again as I look through it, and I shake my head a few times to wake up. We order our drinks and shortly after that we order our food. And Alex was right, I did feel more awake after I ate and whatnot.

"Okay, you were right. I'm awake now."

"I knew you would be."

"So where exactly do you have to be after this?" He asks.

"A photoshoot."

A sly grin starts to form on his face, and he just looks at me.

"Yes I know you love those."

"It's for , for the whole Diva focus thing." I add.

"Ah."

"And no, I don't know what I'm wearing for it yet. I'll find out when we get there."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Isn't it always?" I laugh.

"Yes." He agrees, chuckling.

We finish up eating, and Alex pays for the food. Then we get up, and head out the door, heading to where the photoshoot will be taking place. I manage to give Alex a quick kiss before I'm ushered off to change. After changing, I went over to the hair and makeup, where they let my hair down and styled it and then took off all the makeup I had on and replaced it to match the outfit. They finish and I stand up, looking in the mirror and biting my lip a little.

"He's going to die." I say to myself.

After a while of looking at myself in the mirror, I finally walk away from it and make my way through the doorway. Alex looks up from his chair and his jaw drops open, his eyes wide as he looks me over. Since there was only one photographer, and he was busy at the moment, I walked over and sat down in the chair next to Alex.

"I'm speechless...wow." Alex says.

"Aren't you always speechless?" I laugh.

"Well yea but this is just...wow."

"I knew you were gonna like die seeing this."

"...you were right."

"I bet you're hoping they let me keep this right?" I laugh.

"Yes!"

"Okay okay, down boy..." I say, jokingly.

"Haha..." He says dryly.

"Love you." I say, leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"Love you too." He replies after I pull away.

Not too long after, the photographer came over to get me. So I got up and followed him over to the set, and listened to what he wanted me to do for each picture. He finishes explaining and I step in front of the camera. The first picture involved the jacket I had over the top I was wearing, and they added a fan for an effect of my hair. Alex watches, inwardly cursing that there's still weeks until our wedding. After going through a few shots of that picture, we moved onto the next one. They had me take off the jacket, since it was not needed to be on for the rest of the pictures. The next picture, they had me holding the jacket behind my back, my left arm over my head and hand in my hair, and I was looking off to the side. Alex watches with a smile. The next two photos were close ups, one of them having to lay across the floor on my stomach. The next one, I was standing back up and my arms were folded as I was leaning to the side. The last one had me sitting on the floor, stretched out with a hand holding me up, and they had the fan going again for the effect of my hair.

"Torture." Alex mumbles to himself.

After the picture was done, I was told I could go. So I walk off the set after picking up the jacket that goes with the outfit, and I walk out back to the dressing room to change back into my regular clothes. I come out and go to return the clothes but the photographer waves me off, saying that I could keep them.

"Oh boy, he's gonna love this." I mumble to myself, as I walk away and towards Alex.

Alex looks at the pile in my arms curiously.

"Your wish came true. I get to keep the outfit." I smile.

A big smile crosses his face.

"Great."

"But I'm not wearing it anymore today. I think I've tortured you enough."

"Yes you have."

"But hmmm, maybe I'll make this alternate ring gear..."

I bite back a giggle as Alex perks up.

"Let's go..." I say, starting to walk off still trying not to laugh.

Alex follows after me.

"Where to now?"

"Hmm, well it is a nice day out. Maybe the beach or the hotel pool or something."

"Sounds good."

"You can make the decision...pool or beach?"

"Hmm...how about the pool?"

"I think I saw a jacuzzi over there too." Alex adds.

"You really like those jacuzzis don't you?" I laugh.

"They're nice, what can I say?"

"That you also like them because we can be all close and cuddly to each other."

"Yes I do." He chuckles, wrapping his arm around me.

Then we make our way back to the hotel, to head back up to our room to get ready to go down to the pool which is outside. We both get changed and grab towels, along with anything else we need before going down to the pool area. Once we get down there, I sit down on one of the chairs and take out the sunblock.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to burn. I burn, you won't be able to touch me."

"That wouldn't be good." Alex makes a face and takes some of the sunblock and helps by

getting my back covered.

"What about you? Too manly to wear sunblock?" I tease.

"I'm more worried about you first. I'll put some on but let's get you taken care of."

"I think you've pretty much got my whole back anyway..."

I turn around with the bottle in my hand.

"Now I get to help you." I continue.

"Sit." I say, pointing in front of me.

He raises his eyebrows but does as I say. I then take some of the sunblock and get his back covered now. Alex enjoys the soothing motions until I finish and then he makes sure to get his front taken care of. In the meantime Aly and Mike had finished breakfast, and started to head to the fair. They get out of the car at the fair and start walking in. He pays for the both of them, and then they both start walking the fairgrounds, looking at all the different things around. She pouts as she sees all the fun rides.

"I can't go on my favorite things."

"Awww, I'm sorry. We don't have to stay if it makes you sad or anything."

"No, no. We came to have fun. I'll get over it."

"Alright, well to make up for those rides...at whatever game you choose, I'll try to win the big prize for you. Or well, whatever you want from the prize wall."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"And besides, there's always the ferris wheel and the tunnel of love." He says, wiggling his eyebrows as he mentions the latter which causes her to laugh.

"Gives you a reason to be all cuddly and whatnot with me." She adds, and he smirks.

"Exactly."

"You are such a cheeseball."

"A cheeseball who's in love with you."

"I love you too cheeseball."

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her quickly with a smile. She slides her arm around his aist and leans her head against his shoulder as they walk around. They pick out the first game to play, and Mike pays for it.

"Alright, what do you want? I'll try to get it for you."

She points to a big blue bunny.

"Big blue bunny...you got it." He grins, and she giggles.

The rules of the game are explained to him, and also how to win the big blue bunny. He listens and proceeds to play the game. She watches and cheers him on. It came down to the last try, and he was already so close to winning the bunny. On that last try, he tried his hardest and it paid off, because he had won the game to get the bunny. She hugs him happily.

"Yay!"

The guy takes the bunny down and hands it to him, then Mike takes it and hands it to Aly after she stopped hugging him.

"It's so cute! Thank you." She leans over and kisses Mike.

"You're very welcome." He smiles, after she pulls away.

They move off and start to walk again. They both then decide on going to the Ferris Wheel next. They wait in line for a bit and then the guy motions for them to step up. Mike helps Aly on before seating himself. She puts the bunny on her other side and then the guy clicks the bar into place. The guy walks back over after making sure everyone who was at the bottom was set, before walking over and starting the wheel. Mike puts an arm around her and she cuddles into him.

"Mmm...I could get used to this." She mumbles.

"Me too." He agrees.

"Just you and me, no stalkers."

"I've noticed that they've backed off a little now. We barely see them anymore."

"Well Morrison's been injured but yeah I noticed that too. Good, maybe it finally started to sink in that there's no breaking us up."

"It better have sunk in."

"If it hasn't then our news might help it sink in better."

"Whenever we reveal it that is..."

She sees him frown slightly and she reaches up to touch his cheek.

"I know the wait is frustrating but it'll be soon I promise."

"Soon doesn't come fast enough.."

"I know." She sighs.

"But it takes patience...a lot of it."

"Right."

"Which you need to work on mister."

"I know, I know."

"As long as you know."

"I do, it's just hard."

"I know it is." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"But we'll make it through together."

"Yeah." He finally smiles.

The Ferrish Wheel goes around a few times, before finally stopping at the bottom to let them off.

"Now what should we do?" She asks.

"Well we can eat, or play more games or go to the Tunnel Of Love..."

"I know what you want." She replies and he grins.

"But I want a funnel cake." She continues.

"Then let's go get you a funnel cake."

They stop and get a funnel cake, finding a table to sit and eat.

"You want some?" She asks, since he didn't get anything for himself.

She holds out a piece, offering it to him.

"Sure, why not." He says, taking the piece she offered him.

"Hey!" She laughs as he gently nips at her fingers.

"Oops...my bad." He grins.

"Suuuuure."

"You know I can't resist you..."

"I know." She smirks lightly.

"So don't tempt me."

"And if I do?"

"You know what will happen..."

She eyes him and he reaches out to touch her neck. She inhales sharply as he drags his fingers over his favorite spot and he smirks.

"THAT will happen."

She nods weakly.

"So, like I said...don't tempt me." He adds, retracting his hand.

She bites her lip and finishes the funnel cake. After she finishes, they both go play more games before heading over to the tunnel of love. They wait for their turn and get in. As soon as they ride away out of people's sights, he immediately gets all cuddly with her.

"You are suck a dork." She laughs.

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course I do. And this is proof." She puts his hand on her stomach.

"And I love the both of you." He smiles.

"We love you too."

Then they move along through the tunnel, just enjoying each other's company, until they see the end of the ride where the light from outside appears.

"One last thing." Mike says and she looks at him curiously.

He leans in and starts kissing her, but it was an intense one instead of it always starting off gentle. She responds and matches his intensity, reaching up to grasp his shirt. He chuckles, but both of them can see through their closed eyes the light from otuside getting closer and closer as they move along. She sighs and pouts a little when he pulls away.

"More later." He smirks.

"Better be."

"You have my word."

"Good."

They finally emerge outside and the ride stops to let them off. Mike gets out first, then holds out his hand and helps her out. She grabs the bunny and holds it in her arms as they leave the ride area.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm...well there isn't really any point in staying here when we've done everything we can do."

"Head back then?"

"Yeah."

He nods, and then they start heading back to the car. They get in and she pushes the bunny into the backseat and then off they go to the hotel. Back at the hotel at the pool, I'm sitting on the chair getting some sun while Alex is in the pool. I feel some water hit my legs.

"Hey!" I say, lifting my sunglasses.

"Sorry." Alex grins sheepishly.

"Sure you are."

"Come get in."

"I'm getting sun..."

"I'm getting lonely..." He starts to pout.

"You're cute when you pout." I laugh.

He keeps pouting.

"Not gonna work..." I sing.

"Damn." He mutters.

I shake my head amusedly, and put my sunglasses back over my eyes. He sighs and goes back to swimming. He still gets lonely, and goes over to the side of the pool by me again. That's when I feel water hit me again.

"Not this again."

"What up with the water?" I ask.

"I want you to come in here with me."

"You're honestly THAT lonely?"

"Yes."

"Well if you want me in there with you so badly, you're gonna have to make me."

"I can do that." Alex says, climbing out.

"Uh-oh..." I say to myself.

He comes over to me, smirking.

"Alex...no." I laugh.

"Yes."

"Noooo."

"Yesssss." He scoops me up.

I manage to take my sunglasses off and drop them on the chair after he picks me up.

"Kevin Robert Kiley Jr, don't you dare." I say when I see him walking towards the side of the pool.

"Ouch the full name...that hurts babe." He chuckles.

"Haha very funny."

He carefully drops me in the water and then jumps in himself.

"It's cold..."

You'll get used to it." Alex says.

"Says you."

He pulls me to him.

"What about now?"

"Better."

"Good. It's all about the body heat."

"Yup." I giggle.

"But just give me a few minutes or so, and I should be good."

"Alright."

After those few minutes and a little more, I pulled from his arms and just started to swim backwards and away from him.

"Heyyyy..."

I just smile all innocently and wave. Alex swims after me.

"Ooooh I'm so scared, you're coming after me." I laugh.

"You're gonna get it now." He swims faster

"I don't think so..." I say, sinking underneath the water.

We two play chase around the pool for a while. I go to get out of the pool, but I'm obviously stopped by him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"And why not?"

"Do you want me to be lonely?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

I sigh and give in, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Fine."

"So how long do you plan on staying in here?" I ask.

"A little bit longer, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay. Plus I really don't have any choice now do I?"

"Not really."

"I thought so."

He smiles and kisses me quickly.

"Just a few more weeks or so..." I smile.

"Yep." Alex grins.

"I can't explain the excitement that I feel each day."

"I know, me too."

Time passed fairly quickly as we were in the pool, and I had gotten out to relax for a while because my arms were getting tired. That's when Alex suggested the jacuzzi. I agree and the two of us climb into the jacuzzi and cuddle."I'm definitely gonna sleep good tonight..."

"I'm definitely gonna sleep good tonight..."

"You always do after we go swimming."

"That's because swimming is a workout basically. Plus with the fresh air, that's a

contributing factor."

"Right."

"But anyways, I know that photoshoot was killing you today..."

"Yes it was."

"And I plan on getting you back for that." He adds.

"I figured you would."

"The only thing about that is...you won't know when I'm going to."

I sigh.

"It'd be easier if you tell me when."

"It'd be easier yes, but it's far more fun when it's a surprise." He smirks.

"Of course it is."

"So just wait, I'm going to get you back."

"Okay then." I nod, going back to relaxing.

Alex chuckles a little and kisses the top of my head. We stay in the jacuzzi for a while, before deciding to get out and dry off and then head back up to the room. Mike and Aly are relaxing in their room with her laying with her back against his chest. He has a show he likes on tv while she's reading something on her phone, or at least trying to read. She's reading on her phone with heavy eyelids, and she yawns occasionally, but she insists on finishing what she was reading before even thinking about sleep. As she gets to the bottom she feels lips on her neck and she sighs.

"You were yawning, maybe you should get some sleep." He mumbles against her neck.

"Mmm...I wanted to finish reading this first."

"Then you can finish it."

He keeps moving his lips over her neck.

"...you're being distracting..."

"Oh...I know."

"I can't finish this while you're doing that..."

He whines and reluctantly removes his lips from her neck. She finishes the last few

sentences and closes the internet on her phone and turns off the screen before setting the phone on the nightstand.

"Now you should sleep."

She shifts and looks up at him.

"I think you owe me something first."

"Oh yes, that's right." He smirks.

She squeals as he rolls them so that she ends up trapped underneath him.

"I got you now."

"Mmhmm..." She giggles.

Then he leans down and this time it's a more gentle kiss than earlier at the fair. She reaches up and puts her hands on either side of his jaw as she kisses back. After a while he goes to pull away, but she pulls him back down. Mike laughs into the kiss but then goes quiet when she makes it more intense. She moves her hands down to his abs, tracing them with her fingers and nails. He shivers slightly, before pulling his lips away and moving down to her neck. She tilts her head and sighs.

"...no marks..." She mumbles.

"Don't worry, I won't."

She relaxes, still lightly tracing along his abs. He kisses all the way up to that favorite spot of

his, but he doesn't actually kiss that, he just grazes it and moves to behind her ear. She exhales deeply, biting her lip. He smirks, then moves back down grazing that spot again before moving to her jawline to go back to her lips. They kiss for a few moments before breaking it up into shorter kisses an then finally stopping.

"I love you so much." She sighs softly.

"And I love you so much." He grins, and she smiles and kisses him again.

"I know." She says and then yawns widely.

"Someone's really tired."

"It's not my fault." She yawns again.

"I think you should get some sleep now."

"You gotta move first." She giggles.

"Right, I knew that." He laughs, letting her go and moving over to his spot on the bed.

She snuggles up to his side.

"Night."

"Night."

Meanwhile Alex and I are laying in bed watching tv. I'm practically almost falling asleep, but I'm trying to stay awake.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, you look tired." He says, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"No no, I can stay awake, I'm fine."

"You're falling asleep." He chuckles.

"It's called resting my eyes."

"Yeah well resting your eyes keeps getting longer and longer."

I just groan in protest, but roll over and snuggle into his side. He slides his arm around me and rubs up and down my back. Between that and the sound of his heartbeat, it eventually put me to sleep.


	187. All Is Revealed

We've all gotten ready and were heading to the arena. Again Mike and Alex are gonna be fighting tonight. Mike's just gonna be the one who attacks Alex first, before Alex retaliates and goes after Mike.

"So they are making you guys feud..."

"I don't like it." Aly grumbles.

"Me neither..."

"We wish we didn't have to but we don't get a choice." Mike shrugs.

"I know, but I still don't like it."

"I know."

Then we pull up to the arena and grab our things from the trunk. We walk inside and as usual go into the room to wait for the show to start. As soon as Aly sits down, she ruffles through her purse and pulls out the pictures from the ultrasound that was done in the morning at the doctor's.

"Ooooh what are those?" I ask.

"Ultrasound pictures." She smiles.

"I wanna see!"

"Come here then." She laughs.

I get up from the other couch and walk over to take a look at the pictures in her hand. She

scooches over and lets me sit, pointing out the little things that the doctor was showing her and Mike at the appointment.

"Wow, can't wait until you actually get to see the baby form huh?"

"Uh-huh. Hearing the heartbeat was just...wow. Even made him cry." She says, pointing at

Mike.

"Awwwwww."

Mike sticks his tongue out.

"That's cute."

"I know." She giggles.

"So how is the little one doing anyway?"

"The doctor says everything looks fine."

"Well, that's good." I smile.

"We sent pictures of the ultrasounds to our parents. They flipped." She laughs.

"Well of course they did."

"My parents' reaction was better though." Mike chuckles.

"It so totally was." She laughs.

"I mean it's understandable because it's their first grandbaby but it was still funny." She adds.

"I wish I was there when that happened."

"Oh well. You'll be here when the stalkers find out." She points out.

"True...all but Morrison and Gabriel. Since Morrison is injured and Gabriel is on

Smackdown."

"True."

Then eventually the show had started like it always does. Then there was a little thing for Memorial Day, before fading out to the show. We see Truth backstage by the merchandise table, and he's talking but we can't hear a thing. In fact there is no audio coming from the tv at all.

"Weird."

He starts just destroying things left and right, with the crowd around him. Once he saw any picture of John, he flipped out. Then the screen changed to Cole and Jerry where the audio was ahead of the actual video feed. Eventually they caught up and it was fixed for a moment.

"That was odd." I comment.

"You see? There it is again. John Cena T-Shirt." We hear Truth's voice, and the camera pans out and zooms in on the balcony where the crowd is.

"Another John Cena t-shirt." Truth adds, coming down the steps through the crowd.

"You got a John Cena t-shirt too! Okay...okay. Don't boo me, you got a John Cena t-shirt!"

"You got the hat and the t-shirt. Get out of my face." Truth says to a guy, before continuing down the steps, and that's when the audio kicks out again.

Again the audio comes back on, but it's faster than the video feed itself, as we see Truth approaching a kid and his dad.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can watch anymore, if it's gonna be like this all night."

"It's going to get really annoying."

The audio stays the way for a while, even when John comes out. The screen skips a bit, before it's finally fixed.

"Thank god."

"And you know who else it is? It's you...it's you. These people, you, and Little Jimmy have been conspiring to keep me down! Hey look. Ever since I stopped rapping and dancing, nobody likes me no more."

That's when the crowd gets loud and starts chanting that he sucks.

"SHUT UP WE TALKING!"

"Okay listen. These people are not Jimmys, they are the greatest fans in the world. These people agree with me, that you should be in a freaking straightjacket!"

"That much I can agree with."

"Who?"

"And I have no idea whatsoever why you feel the way you do. But if it's because of me and you want a match, I'll tell you the same thing that I told you last week. I got no problem knocking some sense back into you."

"That's exactly what I want. That's what I want! And now all the Little Jimmys all over the

world get to watch me beat you down." Truth states and then the GM chimes in shortly after.

"Rascal Flatts..what is it an email?" John asks in frustration.

"Can I have your attention please? I've just receieved an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote. Let's make this match official. Tonight's main event, we will see R-Truth compete against John Cena. And I quote. However there will be no Little Jimmys allowed at ringside."

"Oh so it's a joke? You gon' get got." Truth says, pointing to John, then leaving the ring.

The Raw theme starts playing as Truth walks back up the ramp, talking to himself...again.

"There he goes talking to himself again."

"Definitely gone nuts."

"Well he is the resident lunatic who should be in a straightjacket."

"Yeah."

The screen changes to Kharma, and they talk about her crying last week and how she's going to be making an announcement tonight concerning what happened last week.

"Bet you she's pregnant, that looked like a mood swing to me." Aly remarks.

"You know I didn't even think about that last week when I was in the ring with her and everyone else." I comment.

"It makes sense though."

"Yeah, it does."

Then we go to a commercial break, and when we come back it's a match between Dolph and Kofi. Dolph had dyed his hair back to blonde, I'm guessing because he didn't like the brown.

"He looks better with the bleach blonde hair anyway."

"Yeah."

The match was kind of boring, Dolph won of course. They do a replay of certain moments of the match, and then go back to Dolph walking back up the ramp with Vickie. Then the screen changes and shows what happened between Alex and Mike last week, with Alex attacking Mike. The words 'Alex Riley Apology?' at the bottom of the screen.

"Please...you two fighting is obvious." Aly scoffs.

"Well Cole was just saying he'd get an apology out of Alex. But yeah we all know what's gonna happen."

"Uh yeah." She rolls her eyes and then looks at Alex.

"Don't make him bleed this time."

"I won't, don't worry."

After the next commercial break, we see the other Dorito in the ring...Ricardo.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer,

Ricardo Rodriguez."

Del Rio's music hits and he comes out in the usual expensive car. This one being a blue Audi sports car. Ricardo intoduces him and he takes his time coming to the ring.

"Bleh...go away."

"Pretty car though."

"One of my favorite colors...blue."

"Mine too." She agrees.

"My name is Alberto Del Riooooooooo! But you already know that. You also know what happened last week, with the Big Show." He says, motioning to the tron and they play what happened between Ricardo, Show, Kane and Del Rio.

"Stupid Dorito."

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey. It was an accident."

"Riiiight."

"Sure it was. And I'm not pregnant." Aly says sarcastically.

"Hey Ricardo..tell them what happened." He tells Ricardo who proceeds to speak in

Spanish.

"ENGLISH AMIGO."

"He's Rancho Dorito 'cause he's so white."

"So we got Spicy and Rancho. The Dorito brothers."

"Yup."

"Ricardo Ricardo, it's fine. A lot of people make the same mistake, just like you Big Show. You made a mistake. This...this is all your fault. You brought this to yourself. And Big Show..." Del Rio trails off, then speaks in Spanish himself.

"Somebody shut them up please."

"I can't listen to this anymore. I'm gonna go get ready for my match which is up next after this. I'm tagging with Kelly to face the Bellas."

"Nice. I'll walk with you." Aly says.

So we get up, and I grab my things after I give Alex a quick kiss. Then we head out the door and down to the locker room.

"Facing those two has to be getting old..." Aly comments about me and the Twins.

"You have no idea, and I'm sure the orange spray has come out of Brie's hair by now. I

mean it's been long enough."

"Yeah."

"But yeah, it's getting old."

"I'm sure it is."

We get down to the locker room and walk in, and I start getting my ring gear on.

"Oh by the way, I didn't tell you this. From my latest photoshoot, they let me keep the outfit. I'm thinking about using it as alternate ring gear."

"Oooh fun."

"I actually brought it with me...let's see. Ah here it is." I say, searching through my bag and

finding the clothes, and then handing them to her to look at them.

"Niiiice, I bet Alex was dying."

"Oh, he was." I laugh.

She laughs and hands the clothes back. After I had finished getting ready, we headed out

towards the curtain, with her wishing me luck and heading back into the room as we came closer to it. Aly steps into the room and curls back up against Mike's side.

After the commercial, Kelly and I were waiting by the curtain as the Bellas were already out in the ring. Then once their music faded, Kelly's hit and we walked out, posed on the stage before walking down the ramp and getting into the ring. We decide that I'll go first against one of the Bellas. The bell rings and we lock up, and I get her in a headlock until she gets out of it and throws me against the ropes. I bounce back and shoulderblock her to the apron. Then I go against the ropes again, and end up coming back and jumping over her, then when I come back again I flip her over and start twisting her arm. She gets up and I push her into the ropes, then she throws me into the ropes after reversing from me. I bounce back and I jump over her and roll her up for the pin, but she kicks out. At one point the ref was distracted by Kelly, the Bellas did their Twin Magic after I was kicked in the head. I'm thrown into the corner, and finally they tag. I'm thrown into the corner a couple more times as the Bellas keep tagging each other in. Then they double team me by slamming me back onto the apron after I come off the ropes. Whichever Bella it was, she went for the cover but I kicked out. Then I'm picked up and put into the ropes, my neck being pushed from the back and my throat pushing against the rope. Again the ref was distracted and the other Bella did a sneak cheap shot and kicked me in the head.

I'm brought back over to the corner, and the Bellas tag again. Once again I'm double teamed and I can't make the tag to Kelly right now. I'm put in a headlock and I drop to one knee before I counter out of it and suplex whichever Bella it was. I manage to crawl underneath her and go over to Kelly and tag her in. And basically Kelly dominated the match, and went for the pin. The other Bella rushed in to stop the pin once, and I rush in after recovering and dropkick her out of the ring. Kelly then did her finisher and pinned one of the Bella twins for the win. Kelly and I walk over to the ropes by the ramp side and watch as the Bellas walk backwards up the ramp in an angered fashion.

"Woo, go Dolce and Kelly." Aly smiles.

Once the screen changed, they showed the Kharma thing again. Then they showed that up next would be the whole thing with Alex.

"Well I better get out there and wait."

"Have fun...but not too much fun." Aly remarks.

"I know. Carly's gonna be out there with me anyway so..."

"Right. Be careful."

He nods, before disappearing out into the hall. He figured that since I most likely already got backstage after the match during the commercial, he'd come down to the locker room to wait for me to come out. I come out and smile as I see him.

"You came down here to wait for me, that's sweet."

He shrugs a little, smiling. Then he puts an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Because I love you."

"Ready to go out there?" He asks.

"Yup."

"Just remember, when Mike shows up, get out of the ring and out of the way until he's gone."

"I know."

We make our way down the hallway and to the curtain, waiting for the moment where Alex comes out.

"Oh did I tell you I got new music everything again?"

"Oooh really?"

"Yup, you'll hear it when we go out there."

"Cool." I smile.

"Can I have your attention please? Last week, the most must see WWE Champion of all time justifiably fired his protege. You see Alex Riley had signed a personal services contract with the Miz. Now what I don't quite understand is why over the past couple of days, the anonymous general manager of Monday Night Raw has re-signed Alex Riley. Especially considering Riley's actions of last week. These actions were a kin to Judas, they were a kin to Benedict Arnold, to Wayne Newton, to Sammy 'The Bull' Gravano. Let's take a look." Cole says, motioning to the tron and the screen changes to the fight from last week.

We waited a while, before they played his new music, and his entrance had a green theme to it. After a few seconds we walked out, and Alex was just all smiles as we walked down the ramp. Alex lets me walk up the stairs to the ring first, before he followed behind me, and then held them for me to get in before he got in himself. He just smiles and laughs and everything.

"Never before in the history in the WWE has there been an act of such treachery, and act of such backstabbing. Alex Riley...how could you? The Miz was like...the Miz was like a father to you."

"The Miz...the Miz he protected you. The Miz nurtured you. He helped you grow. He took you under his wing, and eventually...eventually he would let you fly. And how do you repay him? By unmercifully attacking your mentor. Alex Riley you do realize that we have impressionable young men and women not only here tonight, but watching all over the world. How do you think that these young men and women were...emotionally affected by what you did...to the Miz? How do you think that the Miz was emotionally affected?"

"Listen, I'll tell you how the Miz was affected because, the Miz...the Miz is a friend of mine. The Miz...he was, he was hurt by this. The Miz...he was emotionally scarred. Because Alex, I don't know if you realize this...but the Miz...the Miz thought of you...as a brother."

"He thought of you as a confidant. Alex Riley you were the Miz's guy, you were his go to guy, you were his right hand man. So I have one question for you tonight Alex, I have one question for you tonight. The question is...how can you justify your actions of last week?"

"Well, I'd like to say, I've never felt better in my life."

I bite back a laugh at the look on Cole's face.

"You know what? Alex, you know what? If I were you, Alex if I were you, this is what I would do...I would get down on my knees and I would beg the Miz for forgiveness. I would beg him! Because you...you have no idea, you have no idea what the Miz is capable of. You have no idea the type of pain, the type of humiliation, the type of punishment the Miz can inflict on you. Alex you have no idea!"

"Shut up Cole!"

"Oh boy." I mumble backing up.

"You got a big mouth, just like the Miz. You're arrogant just like the Miz, and to tell you the truth...you're starting to get a little annoying just like the Miz."

"I'll tell...I'll tell you something Alex, I'll tell you something Alex Riley. I'm none of those things. I'm none of those things, and neither is the Miz. No he isn't, but I'll tell you what you are. I'll tell you what you are Alex Riley. You are a...you are...you are a...a bastard."

"Ohh..." I glare at Cole.

I start to storm over to him, since I backed up when Alex got in Cole's face. I go to hit him, but Alex holds me back with an arm.

"Let me hit him." I say angrily.

"No, I've got this. Just relax."

I scowl but step back. Cole just turns away with an amused look. That's when Alex reaches forward and pulls him back by the back of his suit, and starts yelling at him about things. I keep watching Alex and Cole, but keep watch out of the corners of my vision for Mike. Then Alex just shoves Cole down, and Cole starts backing up into the corner begging and pleading, saying that he didn't mean what he said.

"All those things you told me! I was carrying his bags? I was carrying his bags? That's what you said. Get up!" Alex exclaims, pulling Cole up to his feet forcefully.

Alex keeps a hold on Cole's neck, yelling at him still, and that's when I see Mike running out from the corners of my vision. The crowd starts going crazy, and I quickly get out of the ring as I watch Mike attack him. I cringe. Mike keeps on with the attacking, yelling at him, before picking him up by his jacket and throwing him across the ring.

"I made you...nobody else. You punk." Mike says, taking off his jacket and throwing it out of the ring.

"You take me out? Huh? You take me out?" He adds, continuing the attacks.

That's when Mike backs up and goes running at Alex, but Alex gets up and starts to fire back with his own attack. That gets taken outside the ring, and up the ramp, before leading to around the ring. He then throws him over the barrier where the timekeeper, Justin Roberts and the bell ringer sit, then he runs and jumps over the barrier himself at Mike. I keep cringing, not thrilled with having to watch these two fight. Alex picks Mike up and throws him over the announcer's table, and Mike proceeds to climb over the barrier and run away through the crowd. Alex rushes over to try to catch him, but he can't and watches as Mike runs away after he gets back into the ring. I climb into the ring and hold Alex's arm. His music hits and continues to play as he looks off to where Mike ran off, only because it's not a commercial break yet. After seeing the matchup for the next match which was Rey against Punk, I pull on his arm signaling for us to go. Alex looks at me and nods, we get out of the ring and head backstage.

As soon as we get backstage, I hand him his suit jacket.

"I think this belongs to you." I laugh.

"Thanks." He laughs and puts it back on.

"You're welcome." I smile, and Alex kisses my cheek.

"You should've let me hit him, I would've knocked him out and then he would be shut up."

"I know but I was trying to keep to what they told us to do."

"Right. Well you did a good job yourself anyway. The look on his face when you grabbed him was priceless."

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"I guess he wasn't expecting it."

"Guess not. Shall we head back to the room then?"

"Yeah, we can head back."

I lace my fingers with his and the two of us walk lazily back to the room. By the time we reached the room, Mike was returning from wherever he had been.

"This belongs to youuuu." I sing, holding out his suit jacket that he left ringside on the ground.

"Thanks Carls." He chuckles.

"Anytime." I laugh, and then we all walk back into the room.

Aly looks up and smiles.

"There you all are. I was starting to wonder if you got lost."

"Well we wouldn't have gotten lost, but Mike here would be a different story." I laugh.

"Haha very funny." He says sarcastically.

I just smile innocently, before walking over and sitting down on the couch with Alex. Mike sits down with Aly and immediately she's pressed against his side, her legs thrown over his lap.

"Oh and DC...pretty badass theme music." Aly laughs.

"Thanks Windy." Alex laughs.

"I agree with her. One thing though, what's it called and who sings it? I need to know." I add, laughing myself.

"You two are going to laugh. Its "Say It To My Face" by Downstait."

"Ohhh the irony." Aly cracks up.

"That's just awesome..no pun intended."

They all laugh. After the commercial break, they played footage of Punk and Truth against

John and Rey. After they went back to the ring, the match between Rey and Punk had started, with Punk and Mason Ryan coming out first.

"Boring match." Aly rolls her eyes.

Punk's music ended abruptly and then Rey's played and he came out. He did his usual

entrance and got down to the ring and into it. Of course during the match, Mason Ryan went to get involved, but he failed since Rey kicked him off the side of the ring. Punk got Rey set up for the GTS, but Rey got off. But Punk kicked Rey in the back of the head and pinned him for the win.

"Woo hoo." I say sarcastically.

"Asses."

After seeing Punk sitting on the ramp with Mason, we see footage from Jimmy Fallon where Stone Cold appeared and talked about Tough Enough. After that the matchup between John and Truth was shown again, and then we see that Kharma is going to be talking about her breakdown last week.

"I'm curious to see if she is pregnant like I think she is." Aly remarks.

"It'd definitely be news to everyone, that's for sure."

"Yeah."

After the commercial, footage from when Kharma destroyed Maryse and Eve played. Then they showed her breakdown from last week, with the confused looks coming from myself and the rest of the divas. Once that was done, Kharma was already in the ring with a mic in hand, her music playing.

"You know, ever since I was a kid, I had two dreams. And the first was to become a WWE

superstar. Everyone said that me...standing here...in front of you was impossible. I even went out for season 2 of Tough Enough. And Jim Ross told me that I was too...fat...to ever be a WWE diva."

"That's just wrong."

"I took his words...I packed them up and I took them across the ocean to Japan, where I scrubbed the floors of wrestling dojos in exchange for training to become a wrestling master. I then moved on to every wrestling promotion in every dank, stank corner of the world from here to Denmark. Until finally my dream came true. This year WWE bade me welcome."

"My other dream...is a little bit more personal. I like many other girls and women have always wanted to be...a mother. And I will, because I am currently with child."

"I told you." Aly smiles.

"Unfortunately for me, this is a high risk pregnancy and I cannot compete or do anything physical, and risk losing my child. But I will be back, and I just want to thank all of you for letting me...share my dream. I'll be back."

That's when the Bella's music hit.

"They are asking for it..." I comment.

"Wait wait wait. Wait a minute. Did we hear you right? Hehe, you're pregnant?"

"And I just thought you were really really fat. Oh wait you are."

"Oh they did not just go there." Aly scowls.

"And she's gonna get even bigger."

"Ew, Jim Ross was right...you're not diva material."

"They need to be hit. That's just not right."

"But hey, congratulations on finding a guy to hook up with. I guess fame has it's privileges."

"Yeah looks aside, you're as big as a blimp. That guy must've been hooked with a seatbelt."

Aly growls under her breath.

"Haha, that was really good Nikki." Brie says as they get into the ring.

"No, that was uncalled for."

"I mean, does it bug you right now that you can't beat us up? I mean remember what the doctor said...no physicality because you're pregnant."

"How far along are you? Does the baby have ears yet?"

"Hey baby listen to me...your momma's so fat that..."

Then Kharma moves forward quickly, before stopping and the Bellas scramble to different corners.

"That's it. I'll be back." Aly says, getting up from the couch and retrieves some things from her purse.

"Be careful." Mike says.

"I will."

She gives him a quick kiss, before disappearing out the door. She goes around to one of the crowd entrances and walk through. People see her and start to freak out a little but she motions for them to be quiet as she sneaks down towards the announcer's table, which is what the Twins have their backs to.

"I really hope that in one year, when I come back, you two will still be here. 'Cause now, I have a new dream." Kharma says, before starting to get out of the ring.

Then she pauses as she sees Aly climbing up behind the Bellas. She sees the two cans of spray in her hands as she climbs up, and then looks back at the Bellas smirking evilly. They of course are giving the confused/scared looks that they always give. Aly shakes up the cans and pops the caps off before she starts spraying them, one pink and the other blue. The crowd starts laughing as they start freaking out as they hear and feel the spray going into their hair. Then they quickly move away from the ropes, and turn around to see Aly grinning evilly with both cans in her hands. She steps into the ring and shifts one of the cans to the crook of her elbow as she picks up the mic that they dropped.

"Hmm...I think it's rather fitting that you two made fun of a pregnant woman and now you two look like walking pregnancy advertisements."

All around the arena, she can hear the crowd going 'ohhhh', and some boos coming from fans of the Twins.

"Now I know everyone is wondering, why would I, of all people, come out here and do this. Well for one thing, you insulted a pregnant woman which is a big no no in my book in the first place. But the biggest reason I came out here to do that is because Kharma's not the only one who's pregnant."

"Don't tell me she's..." I trail off, back in the room.

"She's telling them..." Mike raises his eyebrows.

"I thought she was waiting until it was obvious."

"I thought so too."

"I was gonna wait until it was obvious but...it's too late now." She takes a deep breath.

"Just like Kharma, I'm pregnant too."

Everyone is all shocked.

"You Dummy Twins made a big mistake to insult a pregnant woman. Having a baby is one of the biggest miracles we can experience and it should be cherished not insulted." She continues.

"So just wait and watch your backs bacuse someone will get you back, regardless of whether it's myself, Kharma, or somebody else."

She then fake jumps at them and they jump back in fright. She just laughs, before exiting the ring. She decides to walk up the ramp with Kharma, laughing at the Bellas. After getting up the ramp and backstage, Aly starts getting into a conversation with Kharma, mostly about the babies. They find a spot out of the way and stand there talking and laughing. After a while of talking, Aly decides to head back to the room, just so Mike doesn't worry too much about her. Even though he probably already is. She turns down the hallway that our room is on and bumps into him.

"There you are." He sighs in relief.

"I was fine, Kia and I were talking baby stuff." She smiles.

"Ah, well I was still worried about you."

"I know. Sorry for making you worry." She reaches up and rubs his cheek.

"It's okay." He smiles, then takes the hand that she was rubbing his cheek with and kisses it.

"Well you got your wish, now you don't have to wait anymore."

"You didn't have to tell everyone you know."

"I know but the more I thought about it today, the better it seemed to just get it over with. It's easier on us and now we don't have to worry about it."

"True..."

"So now you can tummy rub all you want." She teases, giggling.

He grins widely.

"I know, and it's great."

She laughs.

"Well now maybe we should start heading back to the room huh?" She asks.

"Yeah, about that..." He trails off.

"What?"

"Think about it..."

"Are those two at it again?"

"He's the one who asked for it." He chuckles.

"Lovebirds." She shakes her head in amusement.

"Well let's find somewhere to relax then." She adds.

He nods, and he laces his fingers with her as they both go walking off to find a place to relax. They find a spot where they can sit on some equipment boxes. Almost immediately after she sat down, his hand was on her stomach and rubbing it. She laughs lightly and lays her hand on his arm.

"I'm gonna enjoy this much more now."

"I figured as much."

"Love you." He kisses her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses his in return.

Then in the meantime, since I could care less about what was going on with Raw now, I decided to take my phone out and go through my messages and everything to see if I had gotten any in the past few hours. As I'm looking down at my phone, Alex leans over and starts to kiss the back of my neck. My eyes shut for a brief moment, before opening back up and I try to focus back on what I was doing. He keeps doing it, moving along my shoulder.

"You keep doing that, I won't be able to focus on my phone..."

"That's the whole point." He chuckles against my skin.

"You and your sneakiness."

"You love it."

"So I do." I agree.

Alex continues kissing my skin, trying to distract me. Then he moves one of his hands and drags a finger down from my neck and down my back, stopping where the top of my dress is. A shiver runs through me, and I shift a bit to make it go away. He smirks and trails his lips across my shoulder and up my neck. I basically can't take it anymore, so first I push him away gently, before turning to face him and then instantly seal my lips with his, practically almost jumping on him. He laughs a little and kisses me back, putting his arms around me. He shifts me so I'm sitting on his lap without breaking the kiss, and my hands hold onto his neck. He deepens the kiss and I tighten my hold slightly. Then my hands let go of his neck, and move down to his shoulders, but go underneath the suit jacket.

"The jacket needs to come off." I mumble, already starting to take the jacket off.

Alex chuckles against my lips and he lets go of me to shrug off the jacket and toss it aside. Not too long after that, my fingers start fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. I manage to get the first button before he stops me.

"The shirt stays on."

I pout.

"Whyyyy?"

"Don't give me that look. Somebody could walk in on us."

"Like who?"

"Mike and Windy...I did ask for some time alone with you but they'll be back eventually."

"Yeah, you know they knock every time."

"And what happens if they don't?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Nope. Plus it's just your shirt. If it was everything, that'd be a different story."

Alex raises his eyebrows.

"That mister isn't happening for a few weeks."

"Damn."

"Ohhh so you were thinking about it."

"Of course...I can't help that."

"I know you can't. That's how your brain functions."

"Right..."

"But thinking about it right now...maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything about the clothes."

"Maybe." Alex chuckles.

"Well I wouldn't have said anything if you didn't stop me from taking off the shirt."

"Sorry babe." He laughs and kisses me quickly.

"Ruin my fun..."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know, and I understand that but..." I trail off, being quiet just to mess with him.

"...fine..." He sighs.

I still don't answer him, trying to stifle a giggle because I want to keep messing with him.

"Carlyyyy."

I look at him once, before looking away trying to hide the smile that's forming on my face. He eyes me for a moment and then leans forward, nipping at my neck. I jump slightly because I wasn't expecting it, but then relax and take a sharp intake of breath as he does it again. He leans back and smiles at me.

"...evil..." I mumble.

"You love it."

"Yeah, well I can be evil too." I say, then proceeding to move around while sitting on his lap.

Alex hisses and grabs my hips, holding me in place.

"I told you." I smirk.

"I get it."

"Don't do it again..." He adds.

"And if I do?"

"Oh you know what's gonna happen."

I go quiet and narrow my eyes at him.

"That's what I thought."

"I love you." Alex adds, kissing me quickly.

"Love you too."

"You can take the shirt off at the hotel." He whispers in my ear.

"Good." I smile.

Back with Mike and Aly, they've gotten off the equipment boxes and started walking around again. She's hugging his arm lightly, resting her head against his shoulder as they walk.

"Not tired at all are you?" He asks.

"No not really. I can't be lazy and cuddly?"

"No you can. I was just wondering."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure."

"I know." She smiles.

"What about cravings? I mean, we can stop by catering if you want."

"Hmm..."

"Actually for once I'm fine...well for now."

"But thank you for asking." She adds, squeezing his arm gently.

"Well I got to look out for you...the both of you."

"Your daddy instincts are cute." She giggles.

"Well I try."

"I know."

"And they always come out cute."

"That's true."

"I can only imagine what you'll be like when he or she is born." She adds.

"I can just picture you being super daddy." She laughs.

"That's cute too." She smiles.

Mike chuckles.

"I'll certainly try my best."

"We both will." She assures him.

"Of course." He nods.

"It still feels kind of surreal that there's a baby in there." She looks at her stomach.

"But then I hear that heartbeat in my head..."

"I think eveyone is like that when it happens to them."

"Yeah..." She nods, and rests one of her hands on her stomach.

"I mean, to me it's kind of surreal too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You saw my reaction to hearing that heartbeat today."

"Uh-huh. That was sweet."

They keep walking and her attention is still mostly on her belly so she doesn't notice Mike

eyeing the darkened alcove up ahead. He smirks and soon enough, they're in the alcove.

"Ooh." She squeaks as she's pressed into the wall.

"Hi." He grins.

"Hi to you too."

"So tell me, what're we doing here?"

Mike just smirks at her.

"Being Lover Boy again huh?"

"What do you think?"

"By the look in your eyes, yes."

"I can't hide anything from you." He chuckles.

"Not much anyway."

"Only because you know me so well."

"And you know that works both ways."

"Yes, I know."

She leans back into the wall. He grins before placing his hands on the wall and then leans in to kiss her. Her hands brace against his chest as their lips lock together. He moves his arms so that he's now leaning against his forearms. Her hands slip down and grip his sides. After that, she decides to pull him as close as possible. He chuckles into the kiss but falls quiet when she presses her lips harder against his. He moves his arms from the wall and wraps them around her tightly. She shifts and lightly hooks one leg around his. Mike reaches down with one hand and squeezes her thigh gently. She makes a small noise in response. He smirks, and purposely does it again. She makes the noise again, tightening her grip on his sides. He pulls away from her lips and trails his way down to her shoulders. She sighs and drops her head back against the wall. She bites her lip and turns her head, and he starts to make his way to her neck. Her eyes falls shut and she tries to relax as much as she can. He reaches her neck, and starts making his way to the spot. But when he reaches it, he kisses it once before moving back to her lips. She reaches up and holds his jaw as his lips mesh with hers. After a while, he starts pulling away and rests his forehead against hers. She opens her eyes halfway and smiles at him.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"If we go back to the room now, we can head back to the hotel." He suggests.

"Sounds good."

He lets her go and she lets him go, then she unhooks her leg from his. They lace their fingers together, before heading back to the room. They get back and tap on the door before walking in. They hear me say 'come in' and then walk in.

"Ready to head out?" Mike asks.

"Yeah..." I say, getting up and fixing my dress.

Mike raises his eyebrow and then shakes his head.

"I don't want to know."

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter." I laugh.

"Puh-lease, his mind lives in the gutter." She scoffs, laughing.

"You got a point."

"Hey, I'm right here." Mike says indignantly.

"We know that."

He sulks and we laugh.

"Come on, let's go."

We grab our stuff and go out to the car, occasionally getting stopped by people who want to say congratulations and what not to Mike and Aly.

"That's what it's gonna be like when it happens to us..." I mutter to Alex, as we walk along.

"Yeah." He nods.

Then we make it to the car, and we pile in before heading back to the hotel. Once there we

go up to our rooms. After walking in, I drop my bag and stretch before sitting down and taking my shoes off. Alex puts his bag aside and takes his own shoes off before slipping out of his jacket. Once my shoes are off, I lay back on the bed and then look over at him as he starts to take the shirt off. A smile starts to form on my face as I watch. But as soon as he looks over at me, I look back up at the ceiling. Then he stops and walks over by my legs.

"I think you wanted to be the one doing this didn't you." Alex smirks.

"Well...yeah."

He redoes the buttons he opened and looks at me.

"Well here you go." He holds his hands at his sides.

"You didn't need to redo all those buttons. I would've been fine with finishing where you stopped." I laugh.

"More fun for you." He shrugs.

I sit back up and then stand in front of him. Then once again I start with the first button, and

move my way down until all the buttons are undone. Alex watches me, curious to see what I'm going to do.

"I know...you're curious about what I'm gonna do. But you know, we had our fun tonight already."

"Darn." He pouts.

"Sorry to ruin your fun." I giggle.

"Yeah yeah..."

"...I sense that you think that we didn't have enough of our fun tonight." I raise an eyebrow.

He gives a little shrug, looking kind of sheepish.

"Hmm that look looks suspicious, but I'm gonna go change."

"...okay."

I walk back over to my things, and find something to change into. When I do I smile to myself because I know what his reaction to it would be, and then I head into the bathroom to change. I come out and Alex is sprawled out in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You look bored." I comment, putting my dress into my bag.

"Maybe a li-" Alex stops in mid sentence when he looks over at me.

I giggle quietly as I hear him stop mid sentence, and feel his eyes on me.

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Well it's working isn't it?" I ask, turning around.

"Yes."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"You are making these last few weeks killer."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are."

"Well, that's good to know. Even though I'm not doing it purposely."

He sighs as I slide into bed.

"You'll survive these last few weeks."

"I know but you aren't making it easy."

"Awww, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

I lean over and kiss him quickly, before laying back in my spot. Alex kisses my forehead.

"Night love."

"Night."

Aly walks out of the bathroom in her and Mike's room and goes over to her bags, putting her stuff away. Mike looks up from where he's laying on the bed and his eyes go wide as he stares. She giggles quietly, feeling his eyes on her. When she turns around, she still sees him looking at her, but he doesn't say anything since he's speechless at the moment.

"I'm going to assume from the look on your face that you like this."

He nods slowly. She laughs and walks towards the bed. Then as she starts to slide into

bed and under the blankets, he grabs her and pulls her close.

"Hi." She giggles, staring up into his eyes.

"Hi." He says back with a grin.

"He speaks!" She teases.

"Well you lost function there for a minute or two."

"I blame you."

"I know you do." She laughs.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? More like yes."

"Okay so sue me. Torturing you is fun."

"And torturing you is fun for me." He adds.

"Exactly, it works both ways."

He leans down and kisses her once.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then they both get comfortable, before she snuggles into his side and they both drift off to sleep, after saying goodnight to each other.


	188. Bahamas Part 1

It's the next morning and since there's nothing planned for today, I plan on sleeping in. I manage to sleep in for a long time, before I hear voices. I lay there and try to figure out where the voices are coming from. I realize it's Alex and Mike, and it sounds like they're out on the balcony of the room. I decide to eavesdrop, so I lay there and pretend to be asleep while I listen.

"...you really think they're going to be happy?" I hear Alex ask.

"Of course, you know them. They love the beach and come on, it's the Bahamas. Who doesn't love the Bahamas?" Mike replies.

My eyes go wide, and I look out on the balcony seeing their backs facing me. So I sneak out of bed and into Aly and Mike's room to tell her the news. She's still sound asleep, surrounded by pillows. I carefully crawl onto the bed and then stand slightly, and start jumping.

"Wake up!"

"What the hell!" She jolts awake.

"We're going to the Bahamas!"

"Wait a minute, what?" She asks, still half asleep.

"You...me...Mike...Alex...Bahamas."

"Tell me in an hour." She flops back down and covers her head with a pillow.

"Fine...excitement killer." I mumble, getting down off the bed and going back over to the connecting doors.

Then I peek my head in to make sure Mike and Alex are still out on the balcony. Then it finally sinks in.

"Wait a damn minute." She sits up.

"Did you say the Bahamas?"

"Yes, the Bahamas." I smile.

"Holy shit! When?"

"I don't know. I overheard Mike and Alex talking about it not too long ago out on the balcony of me and Alex's room."

"Well I wanna know."

"I will find out for you..." I trail off, turning around to walk through the door to my room.

But when I turn around I'm met by Mike.

"Eep." I squeak as I look at him, and he raises his eyebrow.

"...hi."

"Hi."

"Care to tell me what you're doing in here?"

"Um...no?"

"Carlyyy..." He trails off.

"Bye!" I say quickly and dash into the room going past him.

I get caught by Alex.

"Damn." I mumble.

"Morning." I smile.

"Morning...what did you do now?"

"Nothiiing..."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"No honestly, I didn't do anything."

"Uh...huh..."

"...Carly...!" I hear Mike yell my name.

"That yell means you did something." He pushes me into Mike and Aly's room so he can find out what happened.

"Nooo I don't wanna go in there!"

"Too bad."

"Noooo!" I say, struggling.

He picks me up and carries me in.

"No fair!"

"Again, too bad."

"Ahhh no! He's gonna get me!" I say as we're in the room.

"And why would he do that?"

"Uh...no reason."

"Riiiight."

"Carly." Mike states firmly.

"...yes?"

"You told her? First of all how'd you know?"

"...I heard you?" I ask meekly.

"You were sleeping..."

"Umm...not the whole time?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the part about going to the Bahamas."

"I told you we should've closed that door." Mike says to Alex.

"Sorry man, it looked like she was out of it."

"So when are we leaving?" I ask.

"About an hour and a half." Mike sighs, still really annoyed.

Mike is standing by the bed so Aly kneels on it and wraps her arms around him from

behind, kissing his neck lightly.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. You still have plently of surprises for us, I know you do." She says soothingly.

"I'm sorry..really I am." I apologize.

"It's alright..." Mike sighs.

"Alright, get me out of here." I say to Alex.

"Sorry man." Alex says before carrying me out.

"Now put me down." I say, once we're in our room.

He sets me down.

"So, a mini vacation?"

"And we're gonna have a room to ourselves. Not like what we get now with the connecting door." He adds.

"Ooooh."

"I like the sound of that."

"I know you do."

"You know what that means...more alone time...'cept this time it's like really private."

I giggle.

"Now I know YOU like that idea." I add.

"Of course I do." He grins.

"But anyways, you were like very grabby in your sleep last night..." I laugh.

He grins sheepishly.

"Can you blame me? I mean with what you're wearing..." He trails off.

I laugh.

"Well you better enjoy it while you can, because it's going away in a bit so I can get changed."

He gets on the bed and pulls me on with him. He moves me and the two of us end up cuddling in the middle of our bed. After a bit I had to get up to change, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Okay, you have to let me go..."

"Do I have to?"

"There'll be more time for this when we get to the Bahamas and to our room...in complete

privacy."

He reluctantly lets me go.

"Plus the quicker I get dressed and when we're all ready, the quicker we get down there and we get our room."

"Right." He agrees, getting up to pack his things since he already got dressed.

After getting changed, I walk out and start packing my things as well. While we're packing, Mike is trying to get Aly up since she fell back asleep. He already has all their stuff pretty much packed, with an outfit laid out for her to wear.

"Come on, you have to get up..."

She grumbles and tries to roll away.

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane...and in our own private room."

She squirms as he starts to kiss everywhere that he can reach in an attempt to get her up.

"Miiiike."

"Get up then, or I won't stop."

"Alright alright, I'm up." She pushes on him giggling.

"I win."

She sticks her tongue out.

"You don't have to worry about looking for clothes, I already picked for you."

"Thank you." She kisses him briefly.

"You're welcome, and everything is packed."

"You're on the ball today aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

She laughs and he lets her up. She smirks as he eyes her nightgown again while she walks to her stuff. Ater grabbing the clothes and such that he picked out for her to wear, she head into the bathroom to get ready. She comes out and puts away the remainder of her things. She pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them over her eyes.

"Alright, I'm all set to go."

"I think everyone's ready so let's get out of here."

So they grab their things, making sure that they had grabbed everything before walking out

the door. Then we all head down to the lobby and turn in our key cards before leaving. Everything at the airport goes smoothly and our flight is nice and peaceful. When we land we get a ride to the resort, and Aly and I are amazed at the place.

"Oh my god this is gorgeous." Aly says to me while the guys are checking us in.

"I know, looks expensive too."

"Yeah...but you know they'll just reply that we deserve it."

"Right."

We keep looking around in awe. After the guys are all set with checking us in, they walk back

over to us. They look amused and get our attention.

"Time to head to the rooms." Mike says, waving the key cards.

"Let's go then." Aly smiles.

We take our bags and walk to the rooms. Aly and Mike walk into their room, and she's in

awe just like in the lobby. She leaves her bags by the door, more interested in exploring the room. Mike grins, dropping his bags as well and watches her explore the room. She goes through every part of the room, unaware that he's following her with an amused smile in his lips.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." She nods, still in awe.

"And we have it all to ourselves..."

She smiles as he walks up behind her. He puts his arms around her and kisses her neck. She bites her lip and tilts her head slightly.

"No interruptions...nothing..." He mumbles.

"Sounds...good..."

Then he decides to bury his face into her neck/shoulder, keeping his arms around her. She lays one of her arms on his and with her free hand, runs her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for arranging this little vacation." She says.

"You're very welcome." Mike replies, his voice muffled.

"You definitely deserve it." He adds.

"So do you." She kisses his head.

"We both deserve it."

"Mmhmm." She lays her head against his.

"So we have plenty of things to do here. If you wanna go out and do something we can, or if

you just want to stay in we can do that too." He suggests.

"Maybe we can go out for dinner but for now the room is perfect." She replies, turning her

head and lightly nipping at his ear.

That causes him to tighten his arms that are around her. She bits back a smile and does it again.

"Don't...tempt me..." He mumbles into her neck.

She keeps doing it anyway. Since his face was still in her neck, her immediately went up to the sensitive spot. She let out a sound that is a mix of a hiss and a moan and digs her fingers into his arm. She feels him smirk against her skin, and then continues. Her head drops back and her knees wobble.

"I told you not to tempt me..." He says in her ear, after taking his lips off of her neck.

She turns her head and nips at his jaw.

"Maybe I'm doing it on purpose."

"Well...in that case..." He trails off, before suddenly picking her up.

She yelps and clings to him. Then he walks through the room until he reaches the bed, and he places her on it. She pulls him down and kisses him thoroughly. He chuckles, and leaves his hands on her sides. She lets go of his shoulders and starts tugging on his shirt. He smiles, before pulling away for a brief moment to sit up and take his shirt off. He leans back down and presses his lips back to hers. She kisses back and runs her hands oer his chest and shoulders. His arms slide under her, and he rests his hands on her back. Her hands drift down and trace the indents by his hips. His fingers dig into her back, and then he starts to make the kiss more intense. She realizes that's a sensitive place and keeps doing it. He digs his fingers into her back even more. He breaks away from her lips and presses his face into her shoulder.

"...you're making it hard to control myself..." Mike mumbles against her skin.

"Who said you had to?" She says softly, still tracing the indents.

"Well depends if it's okay or not, considering well you know..."

"The baby will be fine honestly. Do you not remember the doctor saying so?"

"I must've forgot..."

"Well it's fine, trust me."

"Well in that case...let's get carried away."

She just giggles as he smirks at her. Then he leans down and ocne again seals his lips with hers. She presses her fingers to the indents again. He makes a sudden noise into the kiss, and then once again starts to intensify it. She giggles slightly when his hands start to wander. After walking into our room, I began exploring.

"This...is amazing."

"I know." Alex agrees, following me.

"I'm gonna like this vacation..."

"Good." He smiles.

"Oooh ocean view from the balcony." I say excitedly, heading for the door and opening it, walking out.

Alex steps out behind me.

"I knew you'd love the view."

"You know me all too well."

"You're going to be my wife, of course I do."

"You're amazing for arranging this."

"You're welcome." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"And I know what you're gonna ask. For now I choose to relax in the room for now."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"Plus that gives us the alone time that you can never seem to get enough of."

"You know you love it too." Alex nuzzles my neck.

I just smile and sigh, resting my hands on his arms. He starts to kiss my neck gently. I feel my heart start to beat faster, and I grip onto his arms now. He moves up my neck, just grazing his favorite spot as he goes up behind my ear. Like he did the one time before, he nips at my earlobe. *Like the one time before, I had sucked in a sharp breath. Not just once, but twice because of the spot and with my earlobe. Alex chuckles and kisses down my jawline. I turn my head and our lips meet before he could go any further, only because I couldn't take anymore. Alex smirks into the kiss and then I turn around in his arms, putting mine around his neck. I then start moving forward, which makes him back up and we end up back into the room. Alex backs into the couch and falls back onto it, bringing me with him.

"Oops." I laugh.

He laughs and kisses me again. I pull away after a while and go in search of any sensitive place there could be on him, starting with kissing anywhere I could. My hands slip under his shirt and I drag my fingers along his abs and sides. He shivers slightly as my fingers drag across his abs, and that's when I knew that was a sensitive spot. So since it was, I did it again and looked at him to see his reaction again. His jaw tenses and I hear a quiet groan. I decide to do it a 3rd time, just to mess with him, because it's fun. He groans again and I feel his hands tighten on my hips. I retract my hands and then rest them on either side of him as I smirk at him.

"...evil..."

"...genius. I'm an evil genius."

"Sounds right." He snickers.

"I can do it a fourth time if I really wanted to..."

"How about no."

"Oh no...my hand is moving..." I say, trying not to laugh.

He grabs my hands.

"No." He says firmly.

"Well aren't you the fun sucker." I say jokingly.

"Well if you want me to be able to control myself..."

"Hey...you started this all."

"I told you, more affection in these last few weeks."

"I know I know, until you have me all to yourself. Then you won't have to control yourself..."

"Exactly."

"But you're doing a pretty good job of controlling yourself now."

"Its hard to, especially when you're doing what you were doing."

"Okay then, I'll stop."

Alex lets go of my hands. Then I move and sit on the couch itself. Alex shifts and lays with

his head in my lap.

"You know, it would've made things a whole lot easier if the shirt was off." I comment.

He gives me an amused look.

"All you had to do was let me know and I would've taken it off."

"Well, it's too late for that now isn't it?"

"Yeah." He chuckles.

Then as we sit/lay there on the couch, my hand starts to wander again.

"Hey...what did I tell you." He stops me, and I stifle a giggle.

"I'm sorry, it's tempting."

"Right..."

"It is, especially since I can tell it's a sensitive spot."

"Just like you and that spot on my neck." I add.

"Don't make me go after that again..." He threatens.

I cover it with my hand.

"No."

"Well, I'm sure I can find some more sensitive spots. You can't have just one..."

"Alex...no."

"I take that as a challenge..." He smirks.

"No no no...don't."

"You can't stop me."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"I think I can." I narrow my eyes.

"Noooo."

"I can make you sleep on the couch you know."

"Awww come on.."

"Still think I can't stop you?"

"Okay so you can stop me...just don't make me sleep on this couch."

"Calm down, I'm not that mean. I was just proving my point." I giggle.

"Don't scare me like that."

I laugh.

"I love you." I add.

"I love you too."

Then I yawn a couple times.

"I am still tired after that long flight down here."

"I'm feeling it too, why don't we go lay down for a while."

"You're gonna have to move first."

Alex gets up and pulls me up. The two of us go into the bedroom and kick off our shoes and what not before climbing into the bed. I snuggle into him, draping an arm across him. Alex smiles and hugs me close to his side. He kisses my forehead gently. We then slowly start to drift off to sleep after our eyes close. A couple hours later, over in Mike and Aly's room, Mike stirs. He opens his eyes and looks around in confusion at first, before remembering where they are and relaxes. He feels a weight on his chest and looks down to see Aly laying with her head on his chest, still sleeping peacefully. He leans down and kisses the top of her head, before running his fingers through her hair. She shifts in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. He lays his head back onto the pillow, and looks down at her and watches her sleep. Mike rests one hand on top of the hand she has laying on his abs. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. Not too long after he starts that, she starts to shift and wake up. She looks up at him after she opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hi." She says sleepily.

"Hi." He says back, also smiling.

He takes the hand he's holding and kisses her palm. She smiles softly and reaches up to press her lips against his lightly.

"I love you." She nuzzles his cheek.

"Love you too."

"I'm really glad you and Alex came up with this idea."

"We both knew that you and Carly would love this. We've been so busy lately, we needed to vacation."

"Yeah, definitely. We all need to de-stress and relax." She nuzzles his cheek again and then

lays her head down on his shoulder.

"Even if it's just for a week."

"A week is better than nothing. You know, I think we've been lucky to have been stalker free for this long. Morrison's been injured, Drew's out over some kind of family issue, and Maryse has been distracted by Lucky. Oh and we haven't had to run into Gabriel because he's on Smackdown."

"Which makes things a while lot easier for us."

"Mmhmm. The less stress for me, the better."

"Exactly. You especially don't need all that stress."

"I know but I also know that you'll be there to protect me and the baby." She says, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Of course...always."

Her stomach growls and her face heats up, causing Mike to laugh.

"We can go out to get something to eat, because clearly you're hungry..."

"So not my fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Baby's" She laughs.

"Well let's get ready to go, and then we can go eat."

She nods and rolls over, and picks up clothes from the floor. He does the same, sitting up and reaching over to pick up his clothes from the floor. They both get dressed and then he goes out and brings the bags into the bedroom. She takes her little back with her bathroom stuff into the bathroom so that she can fix her messy hair. When she gets out of the bathroom, he's sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Mess my hair up enough?" She asks dryly.

"Oops...sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just giving you a hard time." She laughs and pats his cheek.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

He nods and gets up. They put on their shoes and make sure they have everything they need before leaving. They leave the building, and walk around looking for a place to eat at. They decide Johnny Rocker's and go in to eat. While they're eating and everything, she's huddled up against Mike's side since the restaurant is a lot cooler than outside. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer, hoping to help you feel warmer.

"Better?" He asks, rubbing her arm.

"Eh, a little."

Mike then shrugs off the button up shirt he's wearing and helps put it on her.

"Now?"

"Much much better. Thank you." She kisses his lips quickly.

"You're welcome." He grins.

"How about going for a walk on the beach when we get finished here?"

"Sounds like a good idea, sure."

"Good." She smiles.

"The sun should be going down soon, so we can watch the sunset too." He adds.

"Ooh yeah. Even better."

Once they finished their food, Mike left the money for the bill and then they headed out in the direction of the beach. They take off their shoes and walk along, one arm around each other.

"I like it here. We'll have to come back sometime."

"And we will."

"I'd love to come back before I have to stop flying."

"I'll try to do that."

"But if we can't, then we can always make it a little family vacation once the baby's born." She

adds.

"True, which would be nice."

"Mmhmm."

He moves so he's standing behind her, and he wraps both of his arms around her with both of his hands resting on her stomach, and rests his head on her shoulder. A small smile creeps on her face. She rests her hands on his and leans back against him, the two of them swaying a little from side to side. Then back in the room with me and Alex, I wake up and see that it's getting dark in the room. I look around, before looking out the window to see the sun setting. I get up and walk out of the bedroom, and decide to go out on the balcony to watch the sunset from there. I'm not out there for long before I feel arms wrap around me and there's a kiss placed behind my ear.

"Look who decided to wake up." I smile.

"Did you sleep good?"

"I did, thanks for asking."

"Good to hear." Alex kisses behind my ear again before resting his head on my shoulder.

"The view of the sunset is amazing from here."

"Yeah it is." He agrees.

"I think that once this sun goes down, we should go out and get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then we'll have the rest of the night to do what we want."

"Right."

"I may have some ideas on what we can do afterwards. But that will be for me to know and

for you to find out."

He looks at me curiously.

"I am not giving away any secrets." I laugh.

"Aww."

"No pouting either...it's not gonna work."

"Darn."

Then he starts to think of other ways to get me to spill the secrets.

"There are other ways though..."

"Nope, I don't think so. Not happening."

"Do not underestimate me."

"Same to you." I reply.

"Aww come on..." He says, turning his head and starts to kiss my neck.

I reach up and push his head away.

"Nope."

"You have to wait, no negotiations."

"Aw..."

"Sorry.." I say, pulling from his arms and heading inside since the sun had finished setting

and it was now dark out.

"Oh well I tried." He shrugs, following me.

"Well since the sun is gone, we can head out now. We can just walk around until we find

something."

"That sounds fine." He agrees.

We head back into the bedroom to put our shoes back on, then grab what we need before

heading out the door to find a place to eat at. We walk along until we find a place that looks good. While eating, I can see the still curious look on Alex's face as to what a possible surprise could be. I just shake my head amusedly and continue eating. The two of us finish eating and pay before leaving. Before we continue on, I look around for something specific. Then I start leading him in one direction. He lets me lead him, watching with curious eyes. As we get closer and closer to where I was leading him, we can hear the sound of the ocean.

"Ah. You wanted to walk by the water?"

"Yeah...plus I think it's prettier being on the beach at night."

"True." He agrees.

"One thing though...no splashing me." I laugh.

"I promise. There's plenty of time for that another day." He laughs.

"I know, we have all week. But I was just saying."

"I know." Alex kisses the top of my head.

We reach the beach and go down to the edge of the water and just start walking along.

"Peace and quiet...like it's supposed to be."

"Right."

"After this week is over, we definitely need to come back another time."

"For sure." He nods.

Then after a while he stops walking and I look at him strange.

"What?"

"The moonlight. The way it hits you just right..."

I blush a little.

"Absolutely beautiful." Alex says, leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"You're too sweet." I say, smiling after he pulls away.

"Because I love you."

"I know you do."

He kisses my forehead and the two of us start walking again. Aly and Mike have made it back to their room, after leaving the beach when the sun had completely set. She kicks off her shoes and takes off his shirt that she was wearing.

"The day's already over. Flew on by."

"Uh-huh."

"But I still had fun, and we have all week to do things around here." You add.

"Right." He nods.

"Or you can not control yourself again." She giggles, then laughs as he gives her a look.

"It's possible...I know you." She adds.

She can see his face is slightly red. She walks over and slides her arms around him, giggling.

"Awww. You're blushing."

"What? No I'm not."

"Suuuuure. It's nothing to be embarassed over."

"Really. We're just taking advantage of the alone time and not having to worry about thin

walls and what not." She adds, pressing her lips to his neck gently.

Then she stands there with her arms wrapped around him, and her head resting on his shoulder. His arms slide around her shortly after. She feels his lips against her forehead and smile.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno..."

"Hmmm...movies? And if you feel tired, just let me know and we can go right to bed."

"Mmkay. I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable."

"Alright." He says, letting her go.

She kisses him quickly before going into the bedroom to ruffle through her things. He sits down on the couch and turns the tv on, browsing through the channels for a movie to watch. She changes and comes out, rubbing her stomach lightly with both hands. As soon as she sits down next to him, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. She slides onto his lap, and he shifts to lay out on the couch with her laying on him. They get comfortable and watch the movie, their hands laying on her belly. As he likes to do, he started to gently rub it and she giggles a little.

"You know what you probably didn't notice? I'm showing a little bit now."

"Really?" He immediately starts to look.

"Mmhmm, just a little bit though."

Mike's hands move over the portion of her belly that's beginning to poke out.

"Right here?"

"Uh huh." She nods.

"Well isn't that something." He grins.

"Yup." She giggles.

"And I'll only be showing more and more as the weeks go on."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Mike says with a wide smile.

"I know you can't wait."

"You're just ready for me to have a noticeable belly for you to rub on." She teases, laughing lightly.

"Of course." He grins.

"Mister lovey dovey."

"You know it." He says, kissing her cheek.

They turn their attention back to the movie. As the movie goes on, she feels like she's going to fall asleep, only because her eyes start closing and stayed closed longer and longer each time she opens the back up. During one of the little dozing episode, she feels herself being picked up and Mike saying something.

"Mmm...what?" She mumbles, opening her eyes halfway.

"I said that I saw you falling asleep, and it's time for bed now."

"...kay..." She snuggles into him.

He walks into the bedroom and places her down on the bed, pulling the blankets over her.

"...hurry up...I wanna snuggle." She mumbles.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He replies, starting to get changed.

She settles for hugging a pillow while he's changing. Once he's changed he shuts the light off first, before climbing into bed next to her. He pulls away the pillow and she cuddles up to him, sighing in content. He kisses the top of her head.

"Night, love you."

"...night, love you." She mumbles sleepily.

Then they both fall asleep, her falling asleep quicker. Alex and I have just gotten back from the beach ourselves, and I yawn a little after walking in.*

"Tired? Wanna go lay in bed?"

"Well I'm not that tired as I seem, but we can still go lay down."

"We can watch tv and stuff until we feel too tired."

"That works too, I just want to change out of this first."

"Alright. We'll get changed and get comfortable first."

Since our bags are still sitting where they are when we got here, we grab them and bring them into the bedroom. I go through mine and pick clothes out, before heading into the bathroom to change. Alex changes and slides into bed, making everything more comfortable for me when I get in. I stretch while walking out of the bathroom from changing, and I place my other clothes by my things, before walking back over to the bed to climb in.

"You just aren't letting up are you." Alex sighs, chuckling a little as he eyes what I'm sleeping in.

"Nope." I snicker.

I get into bed and lay against Alex's side. We lay there for a while, and since he had no shirt on...it made it easier for me to do what I was going to do out of nowhere. I carefully moved my hand over and for now the 4th time today I drag my fingers across his abs. He tenses and makes a hissing noise as he grabs my hand.

"What did I tell you about doing that."

"Oops?" I say, trying to hide my laughter.

"Yeah...riiiight."

"So what, I sneaked another one in. What're you gonna do about it? Beside grabbing my hand here."

His eyes drift towards my neck.

"Oh no..." I say, trying to move away but it's no use since he's got my hand.

"You started this." He warns, moving over me.

"Ah no!" I say, going under the blankets.

He follows me and pins me down.

"You know, this isn't really helping me control myself either." I comment.

"Well you got yourself into this one."

"I'm sorry?"

"You still aren't getting off scot-free."

"Damn." I mutter.

Alex leans down and picks a place on my neck, kissing and biting gently until he's satisfied.

"Okay...are you happy now?"

"Yup."

"Good...now can you let me go?"

He rolls off with a chuckle.

"This doesn't mean I'm gonna stop doing what I did though." I comment.

"Not anymore tonight please." Alex sighs.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good."

"I love you." I say, shifting to my side.

"I love you too."

Then I lean up and kiss him gently, before laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. He lays his head against mine. We watch tv together until we get really tired and go to sleep.


	189. Bahamas Part 2

It's our last full day in the Bahamas and Aly's gotten up before Mike and gone down to the beach, laying out on her towel. Since it was kind of early still, there was barely anyone on the beach besides her, so it was pretty quiet and relaxing for now. She relaxes and tans, listening to the waves. After tanning for a while she gets up and walks down to the water, walking into it. She cools off for a bit and then goes back to lay on the towel and reads a book. After a while she hears her phone ring in her bag, so she digs through it until she pulls out her phone.

"Hello?"

"I see youuuuu." Mike sings on the other line.

She looks up and sees him on the balcony.

"You're such a dork." She laughs.

"Indeed I am." He chuckles.

"Are you coming out or not?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Up to you." She shrugs.

"Well I do have a great view from here..."

"Cheeseball."

"Love you too."

She giggles and blows a kiss at him.

"I'll be down there in a few."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." He repeats, hanging up and disappearing back inside.

She puts her phone back into her bag and returns to her reading. After a while he shows up on the beach, and she feels a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm...morning babe."

"Morning."

He sits beside her and she smiles as he immediately reaches to rub her stomach lightly.

"It's our last day here..."

"I know..." She sighs.

"But we have all day to do what we want until tonight. Only because tonight we're going to dinner."

"Ooh sounds good."

"We're all going out together. You, me, Carly and Alex. Last night here before we leave tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good night to me." She smiles.

"It will indeed be a good night."

She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"This has been an amazing vacation. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"How're you feeling today?" He adds, asking.

"I feel good." She replies, putting her hand over his on her belly.

"Well that's good. Always got to make sure you're feeling alright."

"I know you do." She kisses the corner of his lips.

"So any ideas on what you want to do today?"

"Well we could hit the water park again, that was fun the other day. I know there's a spa here...um, there's the marine exhibits that we didn't see..." She ticks off the activities on her fingers.

"And I know you and Alex are dying to go golfing."

"True...well how about we go to the waterpark first, then you and Carly can go to the spa while Alex and I go golfing?"

"Sure." She agrees.

"Then we'll meet back at our rooms and we'll all go to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It's gonna be a fun day."

"Yes it is."

While she and Mike hang out at the beach, I wake up to breath on my neck. I blink a few times to wake up more, and I look over to see Alex's head on my shoulder facing my neck and his arm was secure around me so I couldn't move at all. I look amused. I try to at least wiggle out of his grip, but that causes him to grab me tighter.

"...quit...moving..." He mumbles, his voice rough from sleep.

"You sneak...you're not sleeping."

"I was until you started moving."

"Well I'm sorry...I like to move around and stretch after I wake up."

Alex mumbles incoherently, snuggling closer to me. I just laugh quietly, and lay my head on his. I let him lay ther peacefully for a little while before nudging him awake again.

"Noooo..." He groans.

"Come on. It's our last day here and I don't want to waste it in the hotel room."

"Just a few more minutes..." He mumbles.

"Nope, you've laid here long enough."

He sighs and lets me go, rolling over and then sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. I smirk and reach out, trailing one finger down his spine. He shivers and twitches a bit, before turning around to look at me.

"Heyyyy..."

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I know that was you." He states, and I giggle.

"Don't make me get you for doing that..." He adds.

"Maybe later. It's time to go out and do something." I say, sliding out of bed.

"Oh so you can do that to me, but I can't do anything to you..."

"Because you tend to not want to stop." I laugh.

"And besides, that can be saved for later." I add.

He reluctantly agrees. I go through my things for clothes, a swimsuit and everything before going into the bathroom to change. Alex changes too and sits down to wait for me. After some time I come out, all ready to head out. Alex gets up.

"One thing before we go." He says.

"What?" I ask.

He leans down and kisses me. It seems like he's not gonna stop...as he tends to do a lot. So I pull away slowly and lean my head against his.

"Had to get one before we left." He chuckles.

"And like I said...you tend to not want to stop. So I had to stop for you."

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't."

"Alright time to go now." I add.

We grab what we would need, before heading out the door. We stop off somewhere for breakfast first, before heading to where the dolphins are. After eating we head to the dolphin place and we walk in, and we're handed wetsuits and everything. We go through an orientation before we get to put them on, and when we're all set, we're led out to the pools where we already see people out in the water with the dolphins. Over the next half hour we get to play around with the dolphins, doing tricks and what not. At one point Alex and I get to rest on a boogie board and the dolphins push us all the way across the pool pushing on our feet. We stick around for a bit longer, until we have to leave to let the next group of people to come in. We go back and put our dry clothes on, before returning the wetsuits and leave.

"So what's on the agenda now?" I ask Alex as the two of us walk along.

"Well we could go to the waterpark or we could go to the Marine Habitat."

"Hmm...both sound good..."

Then my phone starts buzzing, and I take it out of my bag looking at the text. I see that it's a text from Aly and she wants us to join her and Mike at the waterpark before she and I head to the spa later while the guys go golfing.

"Guess that makes my decision for me." I laugh, after showing it to Alex.

"Guess so." He laughs too.

"Well let's go then."

We walk to the waterpark and search around for Mike and Aly.

"Oh there they are." I say as I spot them, then we make our way over.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike greets us.

"Oh nothing, Aly just wanted us to join you guys since we're all doing our own thing later." I say, walking over and sitting down next to Aly.

"Ah, right."

"So how was your morning?" I ask her.

"Good, we spent some time on the beach. Yours?"

"Same. We went to Dolphin Cay."

"Oooh how was that?"

"Very fun actually." I reply.

"I think he got a little jealous because I kissed one of the dolphins." I add, whispering as I motion to Alex and laugh.

"He would." She laughs.

"I would what?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply, and we giggle secretly.

"Oh by the way, you don't know this but I'm finally starting to show. Never got the chance to tell you yet because we've all been having our fun this week." She adds.

"Aww really?" I ask excitedly.

"Uh-huh." She smiles, moving the towel that she was holding so I can see.

"Awwww."

"Mike's like in love with touching it, I can only imagine how touchy he's going to be when I get bigger." She laughs.

"You're gonna feel like a genie haha."

"No kidding." She giggles.

"Just wait until it happens to you." She adds.

"That won't be for a while but I'm sure that'll be true."

"Just a few weeks Dolce and then a few weeks or so after that you'll be finding out. I know you're not making it any easier for him to control himself."

I shake my head and she laughs.

"And you know, when it does happen to you...you're gonna have to give that title up."

"That's gonna suck." I sigh.

"But hey look on the brightside, you've had it since April. That's a long time."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You still have some time before that happens though.

"Yeah. I mean if I have to give it up, I can do that. That is if I can't compete to actually lose it.

"I don't know if Stephanie and the corporate guys would let you."

"It's up to the doctor really. They determine if it'll be safe or not. But I don't have to worry about it now. Worry about it when it happens."

"Right."

"The wedding is getting closer and I'm excited. Just have to get one more fitting for the dress, before the next few weeks are up."

"I know. I'm excited for you."

"I didn't think that all those months would go by this fast."

"Time flies when you're busy."

"And then your wedding is next month."

A smile spreads across her face.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait for that."

"Super excited." She giggles.

"I can tell."

She beams, rubbing her stomach.

"Carebear...let's go." Alex says, motioning to the slides and what not.

"Alright." I agree.

I get up and take off my shorts and shirt, before following him.

"Have fun for me!" Aly calls.

"I will!" I call back.

"They need to make fun slides and stuff that pregnant women can go on." She pouts.

"Hey, there's still other things we can do." Mike reassures her.

"To the lazy river!" She points.

He chuckles and gets up, and they both head to the lazy river. They grab a double inner tube and get comfortable, cuddling as best they can.

"Do we have to go home?" She mumbles as they drift along in the sun.

"Well not home technically, but yes we have to leave tomorrow for Richmond."

"Awwww. But I like it here."

"I know, but we have the show Monday Night."

"Boooo."

"This upcoming week is gonna be busy though."

"Really? I know you have the game thing in LA..."

"Yeah I know of that, but sometimes things just pop up."

"Hm...yeah. Dolce and I have a dress fitting too."

"Luckily for her, it's her last." She adds.

"I still have like 2 more." She makes a face.

"Well that's not bad."

"You try standing there and being prodded by people."

"It'll all be worth it in the end."

"True.."

"I know you'll look amazing."

"You always think so."

"Because it's true."

"Lover boy." She pats his cheek.

"Of course I am." He grins.

"I know, we have definite proof of that now."

"Yes we do."

He lays his hand on her stomach and she puts her hand on top of his.

"And I couldn't be any happier." He adds.

"Me either." She agrees, leaning over for a kiss.

He leans over the rest of the way and kisses her, then pulls away smiling.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They fall quiet and keep drifting, their hands still laying on her belly. In the meantime Alex and I are at the top of one of the waterslides, after going on a couple before.

"Oh no, you're going first." I say.

"Alright, but you better not chicken out."

"I won't, don't worry."

Alex kisses me quickly before stepping up for his turn.

"I'll meet you at the bottom." I say, and he nods.

After a few seconds, he went down the slide and I had to wait a bit before stepping up for my turn. I chew my lip nervously as I step in. After everything was set, I stepped up still chewing my lip nervously. After I sat down on the top of the slide, I took a deep breath before sliding forward and then going down the slide. Alex is waiting for me off to the side when I come out the bottom. I stand up in the pool and find him, walking over to him.

"See? Told you I wouldn't chicken out."

"I know but you were looking a little freaked out up there." He chuckles.

"Well I still have the fear of heights, but hey I overcame that fear just now didn't I?"

"Yes you did." He kisses my forehead.

"To the next slide."

"Right." Alex agrees.

As we're walking to the next slide, we spot Mike and Aly drfiting along the lazy river. As they come in our direction we wave. Mike notices and nudges her so she looks up and then they both wave back. Then they pass us, and we continue on our way. The two of us get to the next slide and wait patiently in line, cuddling together while waiting. When it's our turn, we walk up and like the last slide, we go down individually. After we're both at the bottom of the slide, we decide to go back to where we all were sitting and relax for a while. We lay on the chairs and relax. Not too long after, Aly and Mike walk back after leaving the lazy river.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"Yup, you?"

"Loads of fun."

"Wish I was able to go on those slides. They look like a lot of fun."

"Which is why I had all the fun I could for you."

"Thanks." She laughs.

"You're welcome."

We all lay there for a little while before Mike looks at the time.

"We should go." He comments.

I put my clothes back on over my swimsuit, and put my flip flops back on. We grab everything we had brought with us, before following Mike out of the waterpark. They guys walk us over to the spa.

"Alright we all have a few hours or so before dinner. You two are gonna be here while we're golfing."

We both nod.

"And don't worry about paying for this or anything..."

We narrow our eyes.

"You two called ahead, didn't you."

"Yes, yes we did."

"Sneaks."

"Well we wanted to do something for you since it's our last day here."

"Awww."

"We'll just meet you back at the rooms."

"Okay." We agree.

We kiss them quickly, before heading inside the spa and they walk off to golf. We get checked in and start everything. After a while we're laying on the massage tables, half asleep.

"Oh my god this feels so good." Aly mumbles, sighing.

"Totally."

"Great way to end the week too."

"Yeah, for sure."

"You know they spoil us far too much, but in the end they always say we deserve it."

"Yeah...and you know Mike is only going to get worse."

"Oh yeah." I laugh.

"Its very sweet though."

"I know. We're both lucky to be where we are now. If it wasn't for me last year, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh I know. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." I smile.

"Its crazy how much has changed."

"I know right?"

"I'm glad it has though, I'm so much happier with my life right now."

"I think you'll be even more happy when your wedding gets here in a few weeks."

I smile and then nod in agreement.

"You're lucky you only have one more dress fitting."

"How many do you have left?"

"Like 2."

"But it's gonna be worth it to see Mike's face next month."

"True."

"And speaking of weddings, I still have one seat open for mine. That was supposed to be for John but...idk if I can trust him. I mean I know everything is done between him and Alex...but it's that trust factor you know?"

"Yeah. You can do what you feel is right but I'm done with him. He did too much for me to just let it go and be buddy-buddy again."

"I know."

"Oh, did you invite Chris?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't leave him out."

"Just making sure."

"It's gonna be such a fun day."

"Mmhmm."

"Gonna have to get used to the new last name after then."

"Yeah. It takes a little getting used to, trust me."

"You only have one last name though. I'll have techincally have two." I laugh.

"Good point. You have an on-screen one and an off-screen one." She laughs too.

"Exactly."

"Good luck with that." She giggles.

"You now it's not really a big problem considering the last names are basically the same besides the first letter."

"True that."

Then we fall quiet and continue to lay there and relax. After the massages end, we go through a few more things before we get sent over to the beauty side for that kind of pampering.

"Can you even imagine the guys golfing?" I laugh.

"I just see them goofing off like in that little video from the pre-Wrestlemania golfing thing."

She laughs too.

"That was funny."

She nods, giggling.

"Oooh you know what we should do after this? We should go to the salon that in this spa and get our hair done for tonight."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the boys already had that set up for us. You know they're sneaky like that."

"Yeah that's true. But we love the sneakiness."

She laughs and agrees. Of course after being at the beauty side, we were indeed led over to the salon to get our hair done for tonight. After a little while, we're finally completely done and we take our things, beginning the walk back to our rooms.

"Alright, so I'll see you in a bit." I say, after the elevator stops at my floor.

"Bye." She smiles.

Then I step out of the elevator, heading down to me and Alex's room, while she heads to her floor. She gets to her room and steps in, letting the door shut behind her. She heads into the bedroom to get ready, but that's when she spots something sitting on the bed. She frowns in confusion and walks over. She gasps lightly when she realizes it's a pale peachy-pink and silver dress and there are silver gladiator type sandals sitting on the floor.

"That sneak."

She picks up the sandals, and then the dress. She heads into the bathroom to change into the dress, and does her makeup and everything. She gets that done and walks out, putting her other clothes and things away while humming quietly. She's so concentrated on what she's doing, she doesn't realize that Mike has walked into the room with a pretty necklace in his hand. When she turns around and sees him she jumps slightly, and then puts a hand over her heart.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"You look amazing by the way." He grins.

"Thank you, for all of this." She smiles softly.

"You deserve it."

"So you've been telling me."

"There's one more thing though..." He adds, holding up the necklace.

"Ooh..."

He walks forward and stands behind her. He brings the necklace around her neck and clasps it in the back for her. She picks up the pendant, seeing a little crown on top of a disc. She moves the crown and sees that the disc has 'Princess' engraved on it.

"Aww..." She smiles and turns around to kiss him.

"Thank you." She says when she pulls away.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

She slides her arms around him and just cuddles against him.

"Just let me get ready, and we can go." He adds.

"Ruin my cuddly mood why don't you." She pouts, retracting her arms and stepping back.

"Oh come here..." He says, walking towards her again and wrapping his arms around her.

"Nu-uh, you wanted to go change." She pushes on his chest.

"We have time..."

"No, you said it. Go." She pushes again, turning her head.

"Okay fine..." He says, backing away.

He goes to get changed and she decides to go stand on the balcony. There was slight warm breeze that was bringing the scent of the ocean through the air. She inhales and sighs, leaning on the railing. After a while, Mike comes out of the bathroom from getting changed. He was dressed in what he used to wear...the jeans, shirt and tie, and the vest. She glances over and lets her eyes linger as she takes in what he's wearing.

"Are you trying to torture me?" She giggles.

"I know you love when I wear this type of thing so I did it for you." He laughs.

"Well you need to wear it more..."

"I'll do my best."

She smiles.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

They both turn around and she walks in first, before they both grab what they need and head out the door to meet Alex and I in the lobby. Meanwhile in my room, I'm finishing the last of what I need to do. I was wearing my robe after I had taken off my clothes and swimsuit. When I walk out of the bathroom into the bedroom, I notice a box on the bed that I happened to pass by when I first walked into the room. I look at it curiously and walk over to open it. I open it to see this purple crossover puffball sequined dress.

"Oh wow." I say quietly.

Then I find a note with the dress that tells me that the dress isn't all there is, and for me to look under the bed. I give the note a weird look but follow the instructions. I crouch down and look under the bed and see a box and a bag. I pull them out and put them on the bed. I open the box first to see shoes that match the dress.

"Cute. What a sneak."

Then I look in the bag and take out two jewelry boxes. I open one of them to reveal purple dangling earrings. I open the other small box to reveal a crystal heart necklace.

"Spoiling me..."

I take everything that Alex had gotten me, and then I grab my makeup bag before heading into the bathroom to get ready. While I'm doing that, Alex gets back and sees that I'm in the bathroom. He goes ahead and gets changed. I walk out a while later all ready to go, except I go through my things, finding the silver bangle bracelets of mine and put those on. I then look across the room and find Alex standing by the window, looking out. I see that he's holding a rose, but not just any old rose. It's a purple one, obviously to match everything I'm wearing.

"You're spoiling me..." I say, loud enough to get his attention.

He chuckles and looks at me.

"I'd give you the world if I could. You deserve it."

"Awww. Thank you for everything...you didn't need to get me all this." I say, walking over to him.

"You're welcome and I did it because I wanted to." He kisses my head.

"And this completes everything..." He trails off, taking the rose and placing it in my hair behind my ear, since the stem was broken off a bit.

I smile up at him.

"As I always say...you're too sweet."

"You love it." He grins.

"Of course I do."

"We should probably get going."

"Right." I nod.

"Oh by the way, I approve of the outfit." I smile.

"I figured you would." Alex chuckles.

We grab what we need, and as we leave I lace my fingers with his, and we make our way down to the lobby where Aly and Mike are waiting. We find them sitting on a couch, cuddled together with Mike's fingers playing in her gently.

"Aww." I smile as we walk up.

"Hey guys." We greet them.

"Hey." Mike replies, chuckling as she just mumbles incoherently since she's enjoying what he's doing.

"If you keep doing that, I think she may end up falling asleep."

He laughs and agrees, stopping. She whines quietly.

"I promise to do that when we get back." He whispers in her ear.

"...okay." She sighs, opening her eyes.

"You've found another sleeping technique I see." I laugh.

"He found that a long time ago." She replies.

"Ah."

Mike gets up and then pulls her up.

"Wow, don't you look pretty." I compliment.

"Thanks. You too."

"Let me guess...Mike picked all that out."

She nods.

"Alex pick yours?"

"Yup. Everything besides the makeup he bought me."

"Sweet."

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Mike asks.

"Yup." We all agree.

We all head out, and start walking around until we find the restaurant that Mike and Alex had already made the reservations for.

"Spoiling us again." Aly comments as we're seated.

"You know what we're gonna say to that..."

"We deserve it." Aly and I say at the same time.

"Exactly."

We roll our eyes but look amused. We order our drinks first, and talk while we wait for those. When they reach the table, we order our food and wait for that. We keep talking, joking and having a good time throughout dinner. After dinner the guys pay and we walk out.

"So anymore surprises we should know about?"

"We're going to Ben and Jerry's." Alex says.

"No...way..." Aly adds.

"Yes way." Mike chuckles.

"Yayyyyy."

"Come on come on come on!" She exclaims, pulling on Mike's arm to walk faster.

"Calm down, it isn't going anywhere." He laughs and she pouts.

"Mike, never make her wait for ice cream...especially when it's Ben and Jerrys, whether she's pregnant or not." I laugh.

"Yeah!"

"The only ice cream place that I get more excited for, is Coldstone Creamery." She adds.

"Now let's go!"

"Alright alright."

They go ahead of us and quickly make their way there, while Alex and I take our time walking there. We walk in as they're ordering. I see her bouncing around all excited, and I laugh to myself. I hear Alex chuckles too. We browse the menu and then walk up after she and Mike move and we order. Then we join them at the table that they chose to sit at. She's eating happily, leaning against Mike's side.

"Tonight's been amazing, thank you." She says to Mike.

I repeat the same thing to Alex.

"You're welcome." They both reply.

After we finish the ice cream, that's when we start heading back. We get back to the hotel and part ways at our floors. Alex and I walk into ours, and after we walk in I walk over to the couch and sit down. Alex sits beside me, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"An amazing last night here."

"Yeah."

"Of course you made it even more amazing. You and the spoiling..."

He chuckles.

"And you know that I say that you deserve all of it."

"I know."

"And I appreciate it all." I add.

"Good." Alex smiles.

"I have one last dress fitting to do this week. Then it'll be all set."

"Everything's really coming together now."

"Yup." I nod.

"I can't wait."

"I know, I can't wait either."

I lean up and kiss him lightly. After I pull away, I lean my head on his shoulder and I snuggle into his side. Alex presses his lips to the top of my head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Maybe we should go get changed. We have a flight in the morning."

"Ruin a moment why don't you." I laugh.

"Sorry."

"But you're right." I say, pulling away from his side and picking my head up off his shoulder.

He gets up and then helps me up. We walk into the bedroom, and I take my shoes off before taking all the jewelry off. Then I grab my pajamas and head into the bathroom to change out of the dress. I come out and put away my stuff. Then I climb into bed, curling up against Alex's side. I drape an arm across him, and one of his arms wraps around me. He shuts off the light, and we say our goodnights, before slowly drifting off to sleep. Mike and Aly get to their room and go into the bedroom. She kicks off her shoes and starts to take off her jewelry.

"I hope you enjoyed everything today."

"I did. Thank you." She smiles at him over her shoulder.

"You're welcome." He smiles back.

She finishes with her jewelry and walks over to her bags to find some pajamas. Once she finds some, she heads into the bathroom to get changed. She leaves the door open a little and changes. Once she does that, like most of the previous nights, she holds up her shirt and inspects her belly. After inspecting it, she lets go of her shirt and then walks out of the bathroom.

"Checking out your belly again?" Mike asks.

"Of course."

"You're gonna see me doing that a lot." She adds.

"I know." He chuckles.

Then they both climb into bed, and she snuggles into his side. A content sigh escapes her as Mike starts to play with her hair. And just like all the other times before, she felt herself starting to fall asleep. Her eyes slip shut and as she's drifting off, she feels lips press against her forehead.

"Night princess." She hears Mike murmurs quietly.


	190. Tough Enough Finale & Raw

We were lounging in our rooms after the long flight. Mike and Alex left to go to the gym, so it was just me and Aly in our own rooms. After a while of just hanging out in the room, I got bored. So I got up and walked over to the connecting door, peeking my head into Aly and Mike's room.

"Hey, I'm kind of bored. We should go down to the pool."

"Sure, sounds good." She agrees, getting up from the bed where she was watching tv.

We both got and get into our swimsuits, gathering what we need to take with us. Aly grabs her sunscreen and stands in the door.

"I think we should put this stuff on up here, we don't need to give any guys down there a free show or something, you know?"

"Yeah true."

"You help me and then I'll help you?"

"Yep." I nod.

She walks over and we get to work, making sure she's fully covered before we get me covered as well. Once we get that done, she goes an grabs her bag with her stuff in it and her drink. She comes back into my room, and then I grab what I need, before we head out the door and down to the pool. We step out into the pool area. She sighs as we spot people we don't care for sitting around the pool. We find some chairs and walk over, placing our things on the ground and sitting on them. I take out my iPod and listen to my music as I lay there tanning. Aly listens to her music as well but also takes out a book title 'The Book of Awesome' and starts reading. It wasn't too much longer before Zack had spotted us and came over...of course. He gets our attention and we pause our music. Aly moves her feet and he sits on the end of her chair.

"Hi Zack."

"What're you up to?" I ask.

"Working on my tan of course." He replies.

"Of course, I should've known." I laugh, and he grins.

"Duh."

"No tanning at my wedding in a couple weeks...or fist pumping. Even though the fist pumping would be hilarious."

"Aww come on!" Zack protests.

"You can fist pump all you want at the reception." I laugh.

"Okay." He agrees.

"There's gonna be plenty of dancing so...yeah."

"Sounds great." He grins.

"Oh, I got big news for you both. It's been a while but, I'm finally getting a match on Raw tonight." He adds.

"Really? That's great."

"We miss seeing you. I mean yeah you're backstage most of the time, but we miss seeing you compete out there."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see you compete more." Aly nods.

"Well hopefully tonight will be the start of that."

He nods in agreement.

"So how's the little one doing in there?" He asks, pointing to Aly's stomach.

"Doing good." She smiles.

"That's good."

"How far are you?" He questions.

"Two months."

"Ah."

"You know, you two are looking awful tan." Zack adds, looking between Aly and myself.

"Well we've been in the Bahamas for about a week so yeah, we're gonna be tan." Aly laughs.

"Bahamas huh? You couldn't invite me?" He asks jokingly, and we laugh.

"Sorry." I say amusedly.

"It was a surprise from Mike and Alex. We needed a vacation."

"Ah."

"Why, did you miss us?"

"Yeah! It's been dead boring around here." Zack says.

"Awww. Well then you deserve a hug." I laugh.

I go and hug him, and so does Aly. I look at Aly and motion towards the pool. She thinks about it and agrees, and we start moving towards the pool, still hugging him. We get to the edge of the pool and let him go, pushing him into the water. We stifle our laughter and high five each other, watching him reach the surface of the water.

"Not cool!" He exclaims.

"You should know us by now Zack. We're a couple of pranksters, and you should've expected that." I laugh.

"Good point...but still not cool!"

"Too bad." We say amusedly.

He climbs out of the pool, over to get his towel before coming back. We sit back on our chairs. We hang out and talk for a while, before deciding to swim for a bit. We put down our sunglasses and she takes off her cover-up and we get in the pool.

"You know tonight should be interesting considering the fact that the Tough Enough winner is gonna be announced on Raw."

"Yeah."

"Who do you see winning?"

"I'm kind of leaning towards Luke. He reminds me a lot of Mike and Randy." She shrugs.

"Yeah I want him to win too. I have a weird feeling that he won't though."

"Yeah."

Then we swim around for a while, before deciding to get out and dry off. Only because it's starting to get late and the show is starting in a few hours. As we're gathering our stuff, we don't realize that Mike and Alex have come looking for us. When we turn around to start heading back inside, that's when we see them walking over to us after spotting us.

"There you two are." Alex says.

"You must've been checking in the wrong places, we've been here the whole time." Aly laughs.

"This was the last place we decided to look."

"Well here we are." I say jokingly.

"We were just leaving to head up to the rooms and get ready for the show."

"Ah." He says.

"Did you even notice that the pool is almost empty now?" Mike asks.

"Not really, we were having fun with Zack." Aly shrugs, leaning against him.

"Ah, well let's get going now."

We agree and everybody heads up to the rooms. Since there's plenty of time, after walking into the room I head into the bathroom to take a shower to wash all the sunscreen off and the chlorine out of my hair from being in the pool. Alex reclines on the bed to watch tv and wait for me. After I was done with the shower and stepped out with the towel around me, I realized that I didn't bring any other clothes in the bathroom with me.

"Oh damn." I say to myself quietly.

I have no choice but to go out and get clothes to just wear until I have to change into the dress for the show in a few hours. So I was over to the door and open it, peeking my head out. Alex glances up.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh yeah...I have no clothes in here with me."

His eyebrows raise.

"I'm wearing a towel you goof. I just don't have clothes to change into."

"Do I have to get them?"

"Alex!"

"What? I was just asking."

"Yes!"

"Okay okay." He says, sliding off the bed.

"Just grab anything?"

"I should have some set out on top of my bag."

He nods and walks over to my things, seeing the clothes I have indeed set out on top of my bag. He grabs them and walks over to the bathroom door, handing them to me.

"Thanks." I say after he steals a kiss.

"Anytime." He grins.

I roll my eyes and shut the door so I can change. After changing I leave the towel and my swimsuit hanging over the shower to dry, and I come out of the bathroom all clean and everything. I climb onto the bed and cuddle up against Alex.

"And for a minute I thought I was going to have to walk out of that bathroom and get my clothes myself."

Alex chuckles.

"Oh I know you would've loved that."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really." I laugh.

"Exactly."

"Then that would really be torture for you."

"Uh yeah."

Aly did the same thing and took a shower and everything. We all hung around for the few hours left, before we started to get ready for the show. My hair dried just in time, but it didn't hurt to blowdry it while I was styling it. Aly was doing the same and when she finished, she came out to put her shoes on. She puts her shoes on and stretches.

"I like the dress." Mike compliments.

"Thank you but I know that you really like it because it leave my neck and shoulders open."

"Mayyyybe." He grins.

She shakes her head and laughs.

"So tonight all I know that I'm supposed to do tonight, is after the Tough Enough winner is picked and everything, Truth is gonna come out to make his apology, and then I'm going out after him. Then of course Alex is coming out, and then John. It's up to you if you wanna go out there with me."

"Okay."

"We're all gonna be waiting by the curtain, so you have plenty of time to make a decision."

"Alright." She nods.

"But before we go..." He says, before walking over to her and kissing her gently.

Her eyes slide shut and she kisses back, gripping his jacket with both hands. He pulls away a few moments after and leans his forehead against hers.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She steals another kiss.

Then she pulls away and they grab what they both need, before leaving and heading down to the car. I'm sitting on the bed, buckling my shoes when I feel a kiss on my shoulder.

"Hello to you too." I smile.

"Gorgeous as always." He says against my skin.

"Don't get too carried away with the affection already. We have all night."

Alex draws back and chuckles.

"Right."

After I finish the other shoe, I stand up straightening out my dress.

"Ready?" Alex asks.

"Yup." I say, grabbing my ring gear bag.

He grabs his own bag and we head out to the car. Once we're in the car, we head to the arena. We arrive just in time since Raw would be starting soon, and the Tough Enough winner would be chosen. We all make quick stops to the locker rooms so that me, Alex and Mike could drop off our bags. Then we head back to the curtain and watch the Tough Enough winner be chosen. Aly lays her head against Mike's arm as we wait. It was the middle of the conversation with Vince, Andy, Luke and Stone Cold.

"What makes you think you belong here?" Vince asks Luke.

"Because love me or hate me, you people will never forget me. I wanna create moments, I wanna create an experience, because this is what I love to bring it on."

"What sort of uh...social redeeming qualities or inner qualities that you have, that will captivate a global WWE audience?"

"I'm a best athlete to boot by far and away." Andy answers.

"Are you nervous?"

"No sir, because I already know I've won."

"Someone has just told me it's 9 o'clock and we're on the air on Monday Night Raw! Alright so with that in mind gentlemen, I've heard enough. Pretty much made up my mind before I came out here. I'm going to determine which one of you is gonna take a hike, and which one of you will receive a WWE contract. So in my opinion...why are you looking at me that way?"

Vince starts to say, but then asks Stone Cold that when he sees the look he's giving him.

"Did you just say you were gonna pick the Tough Enough champion? Is that what you just said?"

"Last I checked, I'm the Chairman of the WWE and I make all the really big decisions around here."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're the chairman, you own this son of a bitch, you wear that stupid tie, that bullshit blue suit. It doesn't make a difference to me son, Tough Enough's my show and I'm the one who's gonna pick the damn winner not you. Did I make myself clear?"

"You wanna make a...you know what out of yourself, go ahead. Go ahead."

Stone Cold steps forward, and looks at both Andy and Luke for a while.

"Hang on a second, if I was doing this, I'd have a drumroll...if I was doing it." Vince interjects.

"You're a pretty dumb son of bitch, but a drumroll's a good idea. Can I get a drumroll please?"

The drumroll starts and Stone Cold looks over Andy and Luke for a while, before raising the mic to determine the winner.

"And the winner...of Tough Enough...because I said so...big Andy."

"Ugh." Aly scowls.

Luke looks discouraged and Stone Cold goes up and shakes his hand and talks to him while Andy celebrates. He gives up the Tough Enough title belt, before getting out of the ring.

"Big round of applause for Luke, good job kid you did a good job. With your newest employee, would you like to offer any words of congratulations or welcome this young man aboard the WWE ship?" Stone Cold says about Luke then asks Vince after the Tough Enough theme music fades.

"I'm not so sure I wouldn't have chosen the other guy but...welcome to the WWE." Vince says, before slapping Andy.

Stone Cold and Vince argue about what he just did, before Andy gets up and Stone Cold goes over to see if he's alright.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to the winner of Tough Enough, Big Andy from South Florida." He congratulates before giving Andy the Stunner.

"Welcome to the WWE you son of a bitch. Congratulations and that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold said so!" He adds, as Andy rolls out of the ring.

We look amused.

"And here comes the beer." I laugh as we see the beer being thrown to Stone Cold.

"Always gotta have the beer."

Andy walks away as it's only Stone Cold and Vince in the ring. But Stone Cold's music fades to 'The Truth Shall Set You Free' and then some colonial music or something playing as Truth walks out wearing this wacky costume like he's in war or something.

"What the hell?"

"Oh good lord, what the hell is this whacko up to now?"

"Little Jimmy come marching home hoo-rah hoo-rah. Little Jimmy come marching home hoo-rah hoo-rah." He starts singing as he marches to the ring.

The faces of Vince and Stone Cold were priceless as Truth came marching down the ramp and into the ring.

"Pffft their faces!" I laugh.

Aly laughs too.

"Wha...I'm gonna get to why I'm dressed like this. You see I was told by the Raw general manager, that I have to apologize for what I did. That's the only way that I can keep..."

"Whoaaa wait. If you wanna apologize, let's show everyone why the Raw general manager wants you to apologize. Let's take a look."

The whole thing with Truth and the fan in the crowd last week was shown, before we're back in the ring.

"Thank you for reminding and showing everyone Mr. McMahon. I would like to take this time to say that I'm sorry. I'm a good R-Truth. I'm sorry to Big Jimmy, I'm sorry to Little Jimmy. I'm sorry to the soda that I wasted it on...it was refreshing. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"You 'ought to be sorry about dressing up like a damn jackass." Stone Cold comments.

"Ah see? I'll tell you why I'm dressed like this. See, I did my homework. I know where I'm at. I'm in Richmond, Virginia. The capital of the confederacy. You see this is where Jefferson Davis and Robert E. Lee and a bunch of other inbred rednecks just like all of you...don't boo me you should be booing yourselves! This would inform the confederate states of america."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That was about 150 years ago, what's that got to do with today?"

"Well I'm aware that nothing...nothing good came out of the south. The confederacy...they did have one good idea...succession. You see the confederacy succeeded from the United States. So tonight, R-Truth is succeeding from the WWE Universe."

"This is BORING."

We watch more and more, becoming more bored by the second.

"I'm going out there soon, you coming with me or no?" Mike asks.

"Sure why not." Aly shrugs.

"Okay, we'll see you two out there." Mike says, as she takes his arm and heads into the curtained area to wait.

As their waiting, she squeezes Mike's arm and reaches up to kiss his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He says, before his music plays and he grabs his special mic and they both walk out.

"Really? Really? Really? Really? R-Truth, you have the chairman of the company out here and you're gonna talk about your made up conspiracy?" Mike says, as they both walk down the ramp.

"Well I deal in reality, and the reality is...if it wasn't for my inept, insubordinate and indiotic ex-protege Alex Riley...I would still be WWE Champion." Mike continues as they both get into the ring.

Alex and I head into the curtained area since he was coming out soon.

"The past two weeks of cheap shots from that ungrateful nobody, doesn't take away the fact that I am the most must see champion in WWE history. And I know, and everybody else knows that I deserve once last championship match."

And that's when Alex's music was played and we walk out next. We stop at the top of the ramp, and Mike starts backing away behind Vince and Truth, bringing Aly with him. We walk down the ramp and get into the ring, after Alex grabs a mic and his music fades.

"Miz, the only thing you deserve...is a third straight week of beatdowns." Alex says amusedly.

"Oh you're big time now. You've done two things your entire career and now you're all big? You wanna be a big man and..." Mike starts arguing with Alex.

Aly and I step off to the side, not really sure who to support here. That's when John's music played and they stopped arguing and we all looked over to the entrance to see him walk out and down the ramp, walking around to get a mic and then getting into the ring.

"Easy easy easy, hold on, hold the phone! Wait wait wait! Hold on!"

We both scowl.

"I know I know. A lot has happened so I'll kind of bring you guys up to speed and give you a quick recap. Mr. McMahon, he's out of patience. Miz is out of excuses. A-Ry, well he's out for vengeance. Steve Austin is almost out of beer, and R-Truth is out of his mind. Okay so we skip the gaga and go straight to the facts. Miz, not only did you lose to me but I made you say 'I quit' repeatedly. Now I'm no general manager, but you will NOT get a rematch for the WWE Championship...stop being a jackwagon and get over yourself."

Aly rolls her eyes.

"Jackwagon, really?" Mike says, only audible for us to hear since we're around him.

"Apparently."

"Alex Riley...A-Ry. I don't like you, I don't trust you, but the past two weeks you've actually showed me you got a set when you manned up and punched this human piece of garbage repeatedly in the face." John says, referring to Mike.

I put a hand on Aly's arm to calm her as she growls quietly.

"And sir for that I commend you. Which leads me to R-Truth. Where do I start? Uh...you know what? Where'd you get that...no don't even answer that...because when I take a look at you..honestly when I stop and drink all this in, I look at the brightest bulb on the christmas tree. I see a guy who's really got his head together. There is no possible way a guy looking like you, acting like you has any sort of mental issue at all. Sharp as a tack you are."

"Listen...take the ridiculous outfit off, do everybody a favor. You already apologized, you got your match at Capitol Punishment in our nation's capital, Washington DC to go one on one for the WWE Championship against me." John finishes and that's when the GM chimed in.

We sigh and roll our eyes.

"Kentucky long rifle! What is it? An email?"

"Can I have you attention please? I've just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager." Cole announces like he always does.

"Michael Cole...SHUT UP!" Vince demands.

The two of us snicker lightly.

"I've got this one. Considering it's a special Monday Night Raw and we're in Richmond, Virginia..how about...how about for a main event tonight we see the tag team match of R-Truth and his partner Miz against Alex Riley and his partner John Cena!"

"Oh great." Aly mumbles.

"Whoaaa and just uh one other thing. The special guest referee is Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Oh even better." Aly says sarcastically.

Vince leaves the ring, and then Mike and Alex start arguing with each other, then Alex and John argue a bit. Then while Stone Cold mocks John with the 'you can't see me' hand motion, Alex goes back to arguing with Mike. We both sigh.

"Wanna leave them here to argue and head back?" I ask Aly.

"Yeah." She nods in agreement.

We get out of the ring on the side we're on, and then walk around the ring and head up the ramp. Once the guys see us start heading back, they go back to arguing again. We get backstage, and wait for them where we were waiting before we all went out there. Aly leans against the wall, rubbing her stomach. Eventually they do come back, but seperately to make the feud between them believable.

"Back to the room now?" She asks, covering her mouth afterwards as she yawns.

"You and Mike can go ahead, I have to change for my match since it's the 2nd one of the night. Tagging with Kelly again...going against the Bellas...again."

"Have fun. Bet their hair is still blue and pink." Aly snickers.

"I hope so, I'm gonna laugh so hard."

"Tell them I said hi." She smirks evilly.

"Will do."

"Good luck with your match."

"Thanks."

Mike says the same and puts an arm around her, kissing the top of her head as they walk back to the room.

"Alright you, let's go." I laugh, grabbing Alex's hand and we walk down the hall to the locker room.

He chuckles and slides his fingers between mine.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want me out there for your match tonight right?" I ask.

"It's better if you don't. That match could get ugly."

"I figured as much."

"If Truth and Cena weren't in the match, I'd let you but you know those two are unpredictable."

"Especially Truth...the whack job he is. All I'm saying is that John better cooperate with you tonight. I know Aly can't forgive him as easily as I can since everything is done between him and Mike, and him and you...but still."

"Yeah."

Then we stop when we get to the locker room.

"You know, the first match is Santino against McGillicutty. That match can go on for a long time. You don't have to get ready just yet..."

"You just want to be affectionate."

"Yeah...and?"

"I'm okay with that." I laugh.

"Good." He grins, then moves forward which of course makes me back up and lean against the wall.

"What is it with you and walls?" I ask curiously.

"Keeps you from getting away." He chuckles.

"Why would I want to get away?"

"To be sneaky?"

"Not this time."

Alex braces his hands on either side of me and presses his lips to mine. I reach up and grip his shirt in my hands, using it to pull him closer. This causes him to lean on his forearms, against the wall. One of my hands lets go of his shirt and slides up into his hair. I grip his hair gently as he starts to deepen the kiss. My other hand makes its way up into his hair as well. Then that hand grips his hair too, and I pull him as close as I could get him to be. I feel him chuckle lightly. Then I move one of my hands down to his shirt, and since it's thin enough I drag my fingers across his abs through the shirt. I feel his body tense up and a quiet growl rumbles in his chest.

"What have I told you about that?" He says, breaking the kiss briefly.

I smirk.

"My bad."

"Right..."

"You're gonna pay for that you know."

"I know."

"Bring it on." I laugh.

"Later. You have a match soon."

"Aww darn."

"You'll survive."

"Well if I have to get ready, you have to move."

Alex gives me a short kiss and moves away. Then I move and head into the locker room to change. I walk out and smile as Alex looks me over as he always does. Then he walks me down to the curtain so that I could wait with Kelly for us to go out for our match. He decides to stay and watch my match from there. After a while of waiting, Kelly and I go out to her music, posing on the stage and then going down the ramp and getting into the ring. Of course once we were in the ring, we went to a commercial. When we came back they showed what happened between Kharma and the Bellas last Monday, before going back to the ring where Kelly and I were. Kelly and I were talking about what happened last week, before the Bella's music played. They came out wearing semi-bright purple ring attire, and they did their usual ring entrance and whatever. After their music faded the bell rang and we decided that Kelly would go first against Brie.

They lock up for a second before Kelly twists Brie's arm and then she reverses it. They get over to one of the corners and Kelly climbs up onto the top rope, bouncing off and flipping, then sending Brie flipping over and flying, which causes her to let Kelly go. Brie and Kelly get up and then Kelly jumps on Brie, bending backwards and flipping her over again. She's now throwing punches as she sits on Brie. She reaches back and grabs her leg, resulting in a pin attempt. Brie kicks out of course. Kelly walks over to her, but she picks Kelly up and drops her stomach first onto the top rope and she bounces off, laying back on the mat. Brien brings Kelly over to the corner by Nikki and then Nikki tags herself in. They work together and throw her into the corner, and then Brie gets out of the ring. Nikki kicks her once and then tags in Brie. I on the otherhand am trying to get Kelly amped up to fight back and hopefully tag me in. But of course the Bellas tag again and it's Nikki in the ring again. She places Kelly in the ropes and pushes down on the back of her neck, making her throat press against the middle rope, and then Brie gets tagged in again.

She jumps up and knees Kelly in the back, making her roll away a little. She starts mocking Kelly and then goes for a pin attempt, but Kelly kicks out. She picks Kelly up and gets her in a type of submission move, and keeps the pressure on her back. But Kelly gets up and reverses the hold, and throws Brie over by me and I'm reaching for Kelly to tag me in. Brie goes to hit Kelly but misses and Kelly gets the tag to me. I rush in and as Brie comes towards me I clothesline her a couple times before picking her up and dropping her on her back. She slowly gets up, and that's when I grab her again and supplex her back onto the mat. I go for the pin, but before she could kick out, Nikki rushed in and stopped the pin by hitting me hard in the back. Kelly comes in and grabs Nikki by the head and slams her face into the mat, before following her outside the ring. I'm recovering from the hard hit to my back and so is Brie. We both get up and at the last minute I do a roundhouse kick which knocks her to the ground. But just for good measure, I pick her up and get her on my shoulders and give her Alex's finisher that I've been using lately. I go for the pin, and I do indeed get it, winning the match for me and Kelly. Alex grins proudly backstage.

Kelly and I hug and then our hands are raised. Nikki helps Brie out of the ring since she obviously can't get out by herself at the moment. They of course walk backwards up the ramp angrily as always once Brie comes to. The next commercial break comes up after two matchups of the night are shown. I'm handed back the title, and then Kelly and I get out of the ring and head back up the ramp and backstage.

"Good match babe." Alex says as I reach him.

"Thank you." I smile, kissing him quickly.

"You're welcome." He replies and drapes an arm across my shoulders as the two of us walk back towards the locker room.

"Is your back okay? I mean I saw you favoring it a little out there." He adds.

"Some ice and I'll be fine."

"Okay, well I'll go get the ice. You go in and get changed." He says once we reach the locker room.

"Alright." I agree and he steals a short kiss before I go inside.

After I walk in I happen to notice the Twins in there too. But I pay no attention to them as I go back over to my things to change. I hear them hissing to each other quietly. I just roll my eyes, because that's all they do is talk about everyone else, and I start taking the glove and the fishnet sleeve of my ring gear off. Finally there's a mad huff and footsteps coming up behind me.

"Here we go..." I mutter to myself quietly.

"Whatever it is you have to say exactly, tell it to someone who actually cares." I add without turning around.

"Because I don't." I finish.

"What was that out there huh?" Nikki asks.

"Uh I believe it's called winning...duh." I retort.

"You could've hurt Brie!" She says angrily.

"Yeah...and? Anybody can get hurt in these matches, we all knew that when we signed our contracts."

"Plus you two don't play fair anyway. You cheat and I've been putting a stop to that for weeks now. As long as you're around me, your so called 'Twin Magic' will no longer happen." I add.

"Nice hair colors by the way." I smirk.

"Haha very funny."

"It's extremely funny. I would've chosen more obnoxious colors like orange or something."

They get even more angry at the reminder of me spraying Brie's hair a few weeks ago."

"Oh wait that's right, I already did. Now if you excuse me, I have to change." I add, waving them off.

Nikki spins me around and goes to smack me. I grab her wrist just in time to stop her.

"I don't think so..." I say, before twisting her arm and flipping her, making her land on her back on the floor.

Brie flips out and storms over. I hold her back and she starts swinging, but can't reach me. I yawn and laugh to myself. I then knee her in the gut and wrap an arm around her neck, bringing her over to the door. I open the door and let her go, then kick her out. Nikki got up and I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was coming. So when she charged at me, I moved out of the way so she ended up charging out of the room. Brie gets up at this point and then Nikki ends up hitting her and they both go down to the floor.

"Nice try." I laugh and shut the door.

"Finally some peace." I say to myself and go back to getting changed.

I come out with my bag and find the Twins gone and Alex waiting for me. He hands me the ice, and I hold it on the spot on my back where it was hurting.

"Thank you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki and Brie...enough said right there."

"I'll be okay though, no need to worry."

"Alright."

Then we head back to the room, and after we get there we walk in Alex puts my bag down. I sit right down on the couch, resting against the ice bag, and he sits down next to me.

"Your back okay?" Mike asks, lightly shifting Aly in his arms and we realize that she's fallen asleep.

"Yeah it's fine, nothing the ice can't fix."

"Good."

"She must be really tired huh?"

"Yeah." Mike nods, looking down at her.

After the commercial we see Booker T and Trish Stratus backstage talking about Andy winning Tough Enough, and Booker wants to show Trish how to do his secret move. As she's goes to try it, we hear the all too familar lispy voice and see him too.

"Well isn't it the mighty Tough Enough trainers. Look at you two. Hey how's it going?" He says, looking at Trish.

"Ew, he's hitting on her."

Alex and Mike scoff, shaking their heads.

"Hello Jack Swagger." Trish replies.

"You know if the All American American was a Tough Enough trainer, every single one of those competitors would be a winner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Not just one. Book you looking at me right now. You know what Book? I'm not so sure you're tough enough. Would you get in the ring with the all american american american? You if you think you still got it."

"He's sooo asking for it."

"Yeah."

"You didn't say that. Tell me...he didn't just say that. I accept the challenge alright? Let me tell you something. After this is all over with you won't be running around like a goofball doing some victory lap. You're gonna be asking yourself one question."

"And what's that?"

"Can you dig it...sucka'. Now back up off me dog."

"Okay..it's on." Swagger says, backing away.

"Stupid Lispy." I shake my head.

Then Punk's music plays and we see him walk out onto the stage and sit down at the top of the ramp with Mason Ryan next to him.

"Oh jeez, what does this psycho have to say now?"

"You know for those keeping score at home, last week I defeated Rey Mysterio."

"So what do you want? A freaking award? Who cares."

The boys roll their eyes.

"Bringing the grand total of times that I've defeated Rey Mysterio to I...I don't know, what would you say..it's well over 600. Rey has never defeated me, so like he always does, he cries and he moans and he petitions for a rematch. Which I gladly grant him here tonight, one more time, and I'm gonna beat Rey Mysterio again. Not...not to satiate my ego, not...not for my own entertainment, but to prove to all of you that the power of my new Nexus is unyielding. That our collective faith is undying. So please ladies and gentlemen, join me in dismantling Rey Mysterio."

"How about I don't and say I did?"

"How about we don't and laugh at him when he loses?" Alex says.

"Which will probably happen."

"Exactly."

The match was long, and in the end Rey did end up winning. Punk started having a hissy fit in the middle of the ring as Rey walked up the ramp.

"Haha you lose, just like we said."

Alex snickers and Mike looks amused. After the replay of the match, another Capitol Punishment promo was played involving the president and this time R-Truth.

"Oh god, not the whacko."

"Good morning Mr. President, you look nice today. Can I ask you a few questions? What if I told you that I waited my whole entire life for a WWE Championship match, and I never got it because of a conspiracy? Now how do you think that would make me feel?"

"You'd be pretty irritated. Uh, and rightfully so."

"Exactly. So with all that irritation and all that anger bottled up inside of me, I'm gonna take it out on John Cena at Capitol Punishment, and he's gonna need some help. Maybe you should help him for the night Mr. President. What do you think about that?"

"He seems to be doing just fine on his own."

"I hear people saying that you'll be the first in line to get a title shot before I do."

"This is not a matter of you go first or I go first. This is a matter of everybody uh...having a serious conversation about where we want to go, and ultimately getting in that boat at the same time so it doesn't tip over."

"Boat? I ain't talking about no boat. Little Jimmy got a boat. I ain't got no boat. I ain't getting in no boat with you Obama. I don't even like boats, and you're probably trying to push me out of the boat."

"Boats? Really?"

By this time what ice was in the bag had melted, but my back had still hurt.

"Alex? You think you can go get me more ice? The pain still isn't gone yet, and all the ice you gave me is melted now."

"Yeah sure." He says and gets up.

"Thanks." I smile at him as he walks over to the door to leave.

"You need anything?" He asks Mike while opening the door.

"Nah, I'm all set."

Alex nods and walks out. After that weird promo for Capitol Punishment, if like waves out to backstage and we see John talking to Alex.

"Well that's just great." I sigh.

"Hey at least you aren't there with him." Mike points out.

"If I was with him, I don't think he would bother talking to Alex. He knows how I feel towards him no matter if I'm there or not."

"True..."

"Hey, I don't f..." John goes to say but is cut off by Alex.

"My only concern is The Miz."

"You cost me this WWE Championship on more than one occasion, and I don't forget that. Tonight you're supposed to be my partner? Something's up. Listen, I'll fight with you tonight, but if you leave me hanging out to dry..." John trails off, shaking his head before walking off.

I roll my eyes.

"Like he would really have a choice in doing that anyway..." I say to myself.

I sit there and try to rest the best I can during the commercial break, waiting for Alex to bring back more ice. John stopping him to talk about the match didn't help getting the ice back to me any quicker. He finally comes back just as Raw came back on the air and Del Rio was coming out in one of his fancy cars as usual.

"Stupid Dorito." I scoff.

Alex sits and hands me the ice.

"Thanks." I kiss his cheek.

I once again lean back against the ice bag and try to relax while having to listen to the stupid Dorito talk. I manage to lean my head on Alex's shoulder and try to ignore Dorito now that he's being annoying as all hell. Alex distracts me as much as he can without being too PDA-ish. It works, because before we know it, it's time for the next match. I glance over and see Zack in the ring with Vickie and Dolph.

"Oooh, got to watch this match for sure." I say, picking my head up and keeping my eyes on the screen.

Aly starts to stir in Mike's arms. He looks down to see her now opening her eyes.

"Hey, you're awake." He smiles.

"Mmm.."

Then she looks at the screen.

"Hey it's Shortbus." She mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah, you woke up just in time to see his match." I add.

"Cool."

"How was the long nap?" Mike asks.

"Mmm...good. You're a fantastic pillow."

"I know." He grins.

"I almost want to go back to sleep but I know if I do then I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Right, but it's your choice. I know you're gonna be tired a lot now."

"I know." She sighs.

"But I still think I'm gonna stay awake for the rest of the show." She adds.

"Alright." Mike agrees.

Then she turns her attention back to the screen, and we all watch Zack's match. He was doing pretty good too, until the end and Kofi ended up beating him and winning the match.

"Awww."

"Poor Zack, he was doing good!"

"I know! Boooo."

"Stupid creative."

"Eh, at least he was on Raw this time in a match."

"Yeah."

"Well I think I should be getting ready for that match soon" Mike comments.

"Awww...I gotta move."

"Sorry. The match is coming up and I need to get ready."

"I know." She sighs, sliding off his lap.

"I should get going too." Alex adds, getting up himself.

"Dang." I pout.

He gives me a short kiss.

"I'll see you after the match okay?"

"Yeah. Good luck." I reply.

He nods, before heading out the door to the locker room. Mike follows him out, after giving Aly a quick kiss as well.

"Booo...I don't want to watch this." Aly makes a face, stretching out and trying to get comfortable.

"Well it's after Swagger's match. He challenged Booker T to a match tonight. But that shouldn't last very long anyway."

"Well I don't want to watch that either but I was meaning Mike and Alex's match."

Of course before the Swagger vs Booker T match could start, we see another matchup for Capitol Punishment. This one is gonna be hard to deal with. It indeed is Alex against Mike.

"Oh no..."

"Oh god..."

"That's not gonna be good..."

She shakes her head and bites her lip. Then the Swagger match starts, and in the end Evan gets involved, which causes Lispy to get beat up by Booker T and then Evan.

"Haha in your face."

"Hah."

After Evan and Booker T were done celebrating in the ring, the cameras switch to backstage and there's Stone Cold walking through the halls to the ramp for the main event of the night.

"Oh boy, here we go."

Aly sighs.

"I don't like watching them fight." She frowns, rubbing her stomach.

"If they even do. You never know. Mike might run from him."

"He probably will but you know they'll have to fight at some point."

"I know...and I don't want to see it either."

"You know, if we weren't around, they'd probably be seriously fighting and pissed at each other."

"And we still wouldn't like it."

"No, but at least we're here and were able to help them stay friends."

"Thank god for that."

She nods. After the commercial break, Stone Cold walked out and down to the ring posing on the turnbuckles before leaning in one of the corners as Mike's music hit and he walked out and down the ramp. Stone Cold had a look on his face of not being amused or something. Then while Mike was getting into the ring, Truth came out to his voice like always. Again they played the footage betweet Truth and the guy in the audience last week. Then while Mike and him were talking, Alex's music hit and we notice that they botched his entrance stuff. They were showing half of John's stuff with Alex's music and tron video.

"Oops."

They eventually fixed it as he started walking down the ramp. Then they replayed the footage from last Monday between Mike and Alex again, before going back to the ring and Alex walked down to the end of the ramp and waited as John's music played.

"Ugh." Aly scowls as John comes out.

He slides into the ring after getting down to the ring, and Alex slides in as well, and we go to a commercial. After the commercial the bell rings and it starts off with Mike and John. They lock up and Mike gets a takeover on John, holding him down on the mat. But John got out of the hold and he grabbed Mike's arm, twisting it as they both get up. Alex is reaching out for the tag as John pulls Mike over to him. He twists Mike's arm again and looks at Alex who is yelling 'come on' at him for the tag. John tags him in and that's when Mike bolts and tags in Truth, sliding out of the ring as Alex gets in. It's now Alex against Truth and they circle each other a couple times before Truth says 'what's up'. They lock up and Truth twists Alex's arm behind him, but Alex reverses and Truth pushes him against the ropes making him let go. Alex comes back and Truth ducks away from the punch, then when Alex comes back again, Truth flips Alex over with one arm. He goes for the pin, but Alex kicks out. Truth flips Alex over again and has him on the mat now, with his arm around his neck. Alex gets up and pushes Truth against the ropes, sending him running, but gets shoulderblocked instantly.

Truth does a little dance and goes against the ropes, but Alex recovers and flips Truth over with one arm. Then he drops him, before going for the pin and then Truth kicks out. Alex twists his arm and looks over at John for the tag. Truth pulls away, but Alex pulls back and tags John in. Truth gets away like Mike did and he went over and tagged him in. Mike goes right for John, but John ducks and starts punching Mike repeatedly until he gets in the corner. He takes him and sends him flying into the opposite corner, and when he bounces back he grabs the back of Mike's head and slams his face into the mat. He rushes over and tags in Alex, but Mike rolls out of the ring and starts running away from Alex as he follows him. They go around the ring until Mike slides back in and out, and then Alex is hit by Truth. Stone Cold starts arguing with Truth and the screen fades to a commercial as Truth starts throwing punches on Alex.

After the commercial it has finally come to Alex and Mike in the ring. Mike had him in a headlock and on the mat, and it stayed like that for a while until Alex started to get up. After he got up, He hit Mike to make him let go. He hit him again, before Mike came back and pushed him into the corner by Truth. But Alex fired back by first elbowing Truth, then hitting Mike, and elbowing Truth again. The last hit to Mike made him stumble away and when Alex went to go towards him, Mike kicked him in the gut. Mike kicks his leg and the grabs him by the neck and delivers a DDT, planting Alex face first into the mat. He goes for the pin, but Alex kicks out. Alex starts reaching to tag in John while Mike gets up, and then he kicks Alex in the back preventing him from tagging John in at all. Alex rolls away and Mike follows, then stomps on him. He gets into the corner and Mike keeps kicking him, until Stone Cold counts to 5 and has to pull Mike away, and boy did he pull him away. Then they started arguing with Stone Cold telling him that he would've been disqualified if he didn't back off. Then Mike retorts back saying that he don't tell him what to do and everything. He backs away from Stone Cold and goes back over to Alex. He backs up a little ways and runs towards him, but Alex moves and Mike hits the ring post shoulder first.

Alex starts reaching for John and Mike reaches for Truth. It looks like Alex is gonna tag in John, but Mike tags in Truth before him and Truth stops the tag from happening. Truth keeps going after Alex, and a 'Cena' chant breaks out. Alex rolls into the corner and Truth keeps throwing punches, before Stone Cold breaks him away. Truth backs away and then runs toward Alex, hitting him with a knee. Truth does one more move on Alex and then goes to the corner nearest to him. That's when a chant for Alex breaks out, and Truth climbs the corner. Truth jumps off and Alex lifts his feet up in the air, hitting Truth in the jaw. He staggers a bit and then falls, and then he and Alex both start reaching for Mike and John for the tag. Alex gets to John and Truth gets to Mike. And of course John is fired up and he goes nonstop, up to his signature move. He gets Mike on his shoulders for the AA, but Truth comes in and stops it. Aly sighs a little in relief. Mike stumbles away and Truth runs at John, only to be thrown over the top rope to the floor. Mike goes after John and he trips him, getting him in the STF.

"Damn." Aly curses.

Mike starts crawling and reaching, finally grabbing the bottom rope, causing John to let go. Stone Cold argues with John a bit, before Truth sneaks in with a steel chair, and goes to hit John but misses which results in John dropkicking Truth with the chair still in his hands. Then Mike gets up and he and John have the same idea and they end up clotheslining each other.

"Ouch." Aly and I both cringe.

Mike and John are both down, crawling around trying to attempt to get up. That's when we see Alex crawling into the ring with the briefcase that he used to always carry around when Mike had the WWE Championship.

"What is he doing?"

"Please don't hit Mike with that..."

After getting into the ring with the briefcase in his hand, he stands up looking at John, before getting ready to hit him with it, or so it looks like. We see him look over at Mike and smile as John gets up, and then runs and hits Mike with the briefcase.

"Damn it Alex!" Aly cringes.

Mike stumbles forward as Alex backs up into the corner, and then he gets the stunner from Stone Cold, followed by the AA from John, and John gets the pin to win the match for him and Alex.

"Mike'll be hurting for sure." Aly sighs.

Stone Cold raises Alex and John's hands in victory as John's music plays. The Stone Cold goes over to the corner and the beer is thrown to him again. Alex gets out of the ring and Stone Cold waits for a moment before throwing one of the cans of beer to him, and then the other one. He opens one of them while John and Stone Cold celebrate in the ring, and Alex raises the open can before drinking some and turning around to head backstage. It's not too long after the celebrating that the GM chimes in.

"Ohhh what now?"

"Bet you the GM reverses the win." Aly points out.

"Can I have your attention please, I've receieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. The referee has blantantly overstepped his authority, by physically interfering in this match. Therefore John Cena and Alex Riley have been disqualified."

"Told you."

"And the winners of the match are the Miz and R-Truth." Cole finishes, and we see Mike and Truth on the ramp happy that they have won the match now.

But the GM chimes in yet again.

"Oh my god."

"What now?"

"And I quote Mr. Austin, before you do something drastic that you might later regret. Next week on the 3-hour WWE All Star night, I'm appointing you as the special guest general manager."

"Oh jeez."

Then Stone Cold climbs out of the ring, and grabs one of the mics off of the top of the little podium that Cole stands on to read the GM messages.

"Now that you got all the official BS out of the way..." He says, grabbing the computer and throwing it to the ground, and then tipping over the podium.

"...if you want Stone Cold to be the GM next week give me a hell yeah." He finishes, grabbing Cole by the collar of his shirt and suit jacket.

"I hope he pours beer on Cole again, that was great."

"Haha yes it was."

"I said give me a hell yeah!"

Then he hits Cole and throws him into the ring, before getting in himself. He puts his hand up for the beers again, and he's thrown a couple cans. He opens then and then indeed pours them all over Cole again. We both start laughing. Then he picks Cole up and gives him the Stunner, and John shrugs with one beer in his hand and gives Cole the AA. He and Stone Cold celebrate with more beers in the ring, before Stone Cold gets out and gets another mic and is thrown another beer. He gets back into the ring and leans down to Cole as he's sputtering and whatnot.

"If you're ready for Raw next week give me a hell yeah. Michael Cole you little meely mouth bastard, I'll see you firsthand next week on Monday Night Raw. And that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so."

"Nice."

The celebration goes on until the screen fades out for the end of the show.

"Well that was funny."

"Yeah."

"And now we have to wait to leave."

"Mmhmm." She sighs and lays back into the cushions, rubbing her stomach again.

After a while, Mike came back first looking a little beat up from what he just endured out in the ring. Aly sits up and scooches back, pointing in front of her. Mike drops onto the couch after setting his back down and she starts to massage his back and shoulders. While she was busy doing that, I stretch out on the couch. My back feels a whole lot better now, and the ice has melted, so I placed the bag on the table behind me and just started to play with my rings as I wait for Alex to come back. Finally the door pops open and Alex walks in. Since Aly is still busy with Mike and we're probably not leaving anytime soon, Alex walks over and sets his bag down before moving my legs to sit down on the couch, and then I drape them over his lap.

"Feeling better?" He asks me.

"Much better."

"Good." He smiles.

He leans over to kiss me and I stop him with two fingers to his lips.

"Uh no. You drank beer, you're not kissing me."

"Aww come on."

"Nope. You brush your teeth first, and maybe take a shower and then you can kiss me."

Alex sulks.

"Should've thought about that before drinking the beer...sorry."

Aly giggles quietly.

"...denied..." Aly says quietly, still giggling.

Alex scowls at her and she just laughs.

"She's right you know...sorry DC."

She pokes Mike gently.

"That'll go for you too, you don't drink beer and then try to kiss me. Its not going to happen."

"I know I know."

She places a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Feel better now?"

"A lot better, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So are we all set to get out of here?" He asks.

"Yup."

We all get up and grab our things, before heading out and to the car. After we all get into the car, we head back to the hotel for the night. Once we get to the hotel, we go up to our floor and into our rooms after saying our goodnights to each other. Alex and I get inside our room and drop our bags.

"Go shower and brush your teeth and then you can have a kiss." I push on Alex.

"Okay okay...pushy." He chuckles.

He grabs his change of clothes and goes into the bathroom. In the meantime I grab clothes to change into, and after I change I climb into bed and sit there and read one of the many books I have with me. After a bit I hear the water shut off and Alex steps out a few minutes later. He puts the dirty clothes away and gets into bed, sliding over really close to me. I see him sliding over really close to me out of the corner of my eyes, and I laugh to myself while trying to at least finish reading the page I was on. He starts to kiss his way up my shoulder and neck. He then reaches over and grabs the book, closing it and placing it on the table next to the bed on his side.

"I wasn't done with the page yet..."

"Read another time."

"Oh fine." I smile, and then surprise him by pressing my lips to his since he had pulled away from my neck for a moment.

Alex cups my face with one hand and then slides it back into my hair. He takes his other arm and wraps it around me, then suddenly pulls me closer to him, and somehow I end up laying on him. He deepens the kiss, sliding one hand up and down my back while the other stays tangled in my hair. I make a tiny noise as he deepens the kiss, and I grip onto his sides a little tighter than before. He decides not to go after the spot on my neck, but breaks away from my lips to trail kisses up to my ear and back down my jawline. He kisses my lips one last time for a few moments, before breaking away and I lean my forehead against his.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I smile.

I move my head over to his shoulder and snuggle into him.

"I'm pretty content on sleeping like this..." I mumble into his shoulder.

"Fine with me." He chuckles.

"I'll get the light." I say, reaching over and turning it off.

"Night."

"Night babe."

Then in Aly and Mike's room, she's sitting in bed waiting for him since he's taking a shower to relax more before he actually goes to sleep. She has a thing of lotion sitting by her hip as she rubs some of it into her skin, humming quietly. Soon she hears the water shut off and a few minutes later he walks out and places his clothes with his things, before climbing into bed next to her.

"Feel better?" She asks, rubbing lotion onto her leg.

"Extremely better now." He grins, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She leans into his touch and smiles.

"Good."

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Tired mostly."

"Well that's expected."

"I know."

"We'll have the rest of the week off. Well besides the commercial shoot tomorrow and the E3 game convention wednesday, and a show in Syracuse Friday night."

"Ah."

"So it's not much traveling to worry about."

"Right. Dolce and I also have a dress fitting, and I'm probably going to have to do some shopping too. Victoria's Secret at the very least, the girls aren't fitting into things very well." She comments, looking down at her chest and making a face.

"That's normal right?"

"Yes and it's going to continue too, which I know you love. They say it's usually a cup size or two, especially if it's your first baby."

"Ah. And I can't come with you shopping?"

"You just want to go in that store."

"Mayyybe."

She laughs and puts her lotion on the nightstand before looking at him.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go in that store with me. I'd come out with more things than I need."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You spoil me too much."

"You know what I'm gonna say to that."

"I know, I know. I don't know though. Are you seriously wanting to?"

"Of course...you know me."

She laughs as he pulls her flush up against him.

"Right. If you go with me, you have to behave."

"I promise."

"I'm not convinced..."

"I'll behave...seriously. Just don't expect me to control my thoughts."

"...or my actions once we leave." She hears him mumble under his breath, and she laughs.

"I'm not sure you really want to go, maybe I need to be convinced." She teases.

"I'll show you convincing..." He trails off, before immediately pressing his lips to hers in an intense kiss.

She's startled at first since she wasn't expecting that quick of a response but she settles down and responds to his kiss. He rests one hand on the side of her neck, while the other is resting on her leg. She runs her hands down his chest and abs before laying them on the indents on his hips. Just like the other time where she discovered that was a sensitive spot for him, he shivers slightly. She keeps tracing them, even as he squeezes her thigh which causes her to make a quiet noise. He thent akes that hand and slides it up and around to her back and moves it up and down. Her response starts to slow down, his soothing motions making her relax and feel sleepy. He feels this happening, and he pulls away from her lips and looks down at her.

"I think it's time we go to sleep now. You look like you're about to fall asleep anyway."

"...your fault..."

"You were tired to begin with..."

"You made it worse by rubbing my back like that." She mumbles as he moves and gets them comfortable.

"...sorry."

"S'okay. You can make it up to me tomorrow."

"And I will." He nods, kissing her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too"


	191. E3 & Dress Fittings

We're now back at Mike's place for the week, or well until Friday. It's well into the morning and we're all awake and hanging out outside on the roof around the pool, until I take a look at the time.

"I think we should get going to the dress fittings."

"Yeah." Aly agrees, after looking at it herself.

"And don't worry, we'll be back before you and I have to get to E3." She says to Mike.

"Alright." He nods, squeezing her hips gently.

"One thing before you go though..." He adds, and she looks at him curiously.

He just grins and leans in, kissing her gently.

"Mmm...love you too." She murmurs once he pulls his lips away.

"Same to you. I'll be back and we'll have more of that alone time that you can't quite seem to get enough of." I add, turning to Alex.

"Sounds good." He smiles and kisses me.

Then I get up from sitting on the edge of the pool, and follow Aly inside. We grab our purses and head out to the place. When we get there, Ethan is there to greet us like last time.

"How're you feeling?" He asks Aly cautiously as we walk back to the fitting area.

"I'm feeling good. I shouldn't have any moodswings this time, at least I hope not. I've had a few weeks to come to terms with how much my body's going to change so I should be okay." She replies.

He nods as we reach the fitting area. This time I let Aly go first, and she walks in to put her dress on. A couple minutes later the curtain slides open. She's standing there and looking at the dress in the mirror from different angles.

"So how does it fit?"

"Better."

"That's good."

She nods, biting her lip.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

Her eyes get watery and she fans her face.

"I'm okay."

"Another mood swing?"

"Maybe." She sniffles.

"But a totally different emotion."

"It's not a type of sadness is it?"

"No, no." She shakes her head.

"Well at least it isn't that. Happiness perhaps?"

She nods, still trying to control the tears.

"It's really hitting me that I'm seriously getting married. I mean I know I've been married for four months already but this is the real deal wedding..."

"Awwww." I smile.

She walks over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here this happy."

"You're welcome." I reply, hugging back.

She pulls back and fans her eyes again.

"Must not cry."

"But they're happy tears...happy tears are alright."

"Right." She laughs, wiping some of them away.

Then she heads back in, closing the curtain behind her and she gets changed back into her clothes. She comes out and sits down, letting me go in. She chats with Ethan while I'm changing. After changing I slide the curtain across and I walk out, looking in the mirror for what's gonna be the last time.

"Awwww Dolce you look so pretty."

"Just a couple weeks from today..." I smile.

"Yup. Ready to be married?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I admire the dress in the mirror.

"That dress is so gorgeous. It's so you." She comments.

"It is isn't it?"

"For sure." She smiles.

"I'm definitely gonna have to ask for the night off that Monday Night...the week of the wedding. I can't be bruised or in any pain at all for it."

"And hope that you don't have a bad match at the Capitol Punishment."

"Right, that too." I nod.

I look back at the mirror and then Aly checks the time.

"I hate to interrupt this but I know you don't want to take that off but we have to get going.

"Awww ok."

Then I go in to change, walking back out in my regular clothes.

"Just think, in about 2 weeks, you get to wear that for hours."

"I know. So what now? Do I come back another time before the wedding to pick the dress up or can I take it with me now?" I ask.

"Whichever is best for you." Ethan says.

"Hmmm...I think I'll take it with me today. Hah, it's gonna be fun since Alex is gonna wanna peek at it. I'll thwart his plans."

Aly laughs and Ethan goes to pack up the dress for me.

"Once he sees me carry that in, he's gonna get all excited."

"Oh yeah."

Once Ethan was done with packing up the dress for me, he comes back over to us and he hands it to me to take home.

"Thanks Ethan." I say."

"You're welcome." He replies, smiling.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks." Aly says to him and he nods, grinning.

We both say bye to him and then head out to the car, getting in and then heading back to Mike's place. We get back to the condo and walk in the door.

"We're back." Aly announces.

We hear rapid footsteps.

"Here they come.." I laugh.

Mike and Alex come flying into the hallway.

"Whoa, goodness! You missed us that much? We weren't even gone that long!" Aly remarks.

"You know them, it doesn't matter how long we're gone."

"True..."

"That's right." Mike agrees.

She laughs as he wraps himself around her, burying his face in her neck.

"Before you hug me, just be careful okay." I say to Alex before he could hug me himself.

"Oookay..." He looks at me weirdly.

Then he sees the dress bag I'm holding and his eyebrows raise up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex asks.

"Yes it's my dress." I giggle, seeing the look on his face.

"And no you can't look at it." I add.

"Only one who can is Mike...since Aly's already seen it multiple times. No peeking either." I continue.

"Damn." He mumbles.

"You have any plans of peeking, I will thwart them."

He pouts.

"Oh come on DC, you can wait two whole weeks."

"It'll be hard."

"Look at how long you waited for the perfect time to propose. I think you can handle it." Aly points out.

"Now I got to go put this in the closet of our room. Mike if you wanna see it, come with me. Alex...do not follow me." I say, giving him a short kiss before walking off to the bedroom.

Mike unwraps himself from Aly and follows me curiously. After getting to the bedroom and walking into the closet, I make sure Alex didn't follow. Then after I hang it up, I unzip the bag and open it enough for Mike to see.

"Oh wow." He comments.

"Yup. Aly says it's so me." I laugh.

"It is." Mike agrees.

"Couple weeks from today..."

"Excited huh?

"It shows doesn't it?"

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"Whatever you do...don't hurt him too bad at Capitol Punishment." I say, zipping the bag back up.

"I'll try my best."

"As long as you try."

Mike nods and hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you." He comments.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Who knew that what I did in NXT would lead to this."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for that by the way. I always have to thank you for that."

"You're very welcome."

Then I pull away from the hug, and we head back out of the room and into the living room where Aly and Alex are, and she's trying to keep Alex from getting up and running into the room to peek at the dress.

"Stop it." She whacks him with a pillow.

"Heyyy!"

She sticks her tongue out. I just laugh to myself and walk over and stand behind the couch. I lean forward and wrap my arms around Alex's shoulders.

"It's okay, you don't have to try and peek anymore...for now."

He leans back into my arms.

"You can keep trying to peek, but I'll keep thwarting your plans." I laugh.

"Darn." He sighs.

"Well for just this week, seeing as I'm keeping the dress here until the week of the wedding. Take a quick trip out here to get it."

Alex nods.

"Alright...Lyssa, we have to get going now." Mike says.

"Aw."

"I got a big interview to do before the autograph signing."

"Alright alright." She reluctantly getsu pfrom the couch.

"Have fun." I say.

"We will." Mike chuckles.

She walks over to Mike, and then they grab what they need before heading out the door to go to E3. He drives along and she relaxes, hanging her hand out the open window with her head laid back against the headrest. It takes a while but they make it to the convention. He parks and then they both get out of the car and walk inside. She stays close to him as possible, hugging his arm, one hand laced with his. After walking around, they find where the interview is gonna take place, so they walk in and sit down to wait until everyone is there. She leans into Mike and smiles as his arm slides around her waist, his palm resting on her stomach.

It doesn't take long, and the other people start walking in. The interviewer and whatnot. After a bit, the interview was announced and it had started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. is proud to present WWE '12. Cory Ledesma, The Miz, thank you so much for coming."

"So good to be here."

"Miz..it's been a while."

"It has been a while Gruesome Greggy."

"I'm glad you could sub-in. I know you're not on the cover this year..."

"Yeah it's a little disappointing...Cory." Mike says, turning to look at him.

Aly stifles a laugh.

"That was MY decision not to have him on the cover..."

"Ohhh it was, was it?"

"It was MY decision to have him...low ratings in the game."

"Ohhhh so Cory..."

"I call the shots in my world."

"Oh listen. You know what? Cory's been literally...he hasn't been talking about, he didn't do anything about the game. He's been in his office for one year for this interview right now. He's been writing comebacks like 'Alright, Miz...Miz made fun of me last year on the show, so I need to make comebacks the entire time. And I'm gonna make him not on the...', yeah okay okay. You have that control...you don't. The fans...the WWE Universe has that control."

"Why aren't you on the cover though?"

"Because the...I'm not liked, I'm a bad guy. People don't like me, people like Randy Orton 'cause they cheer him. They love John Cena, because they cheer him."

"Miz Miz Miz...I like you."

"Thank you Gruesome Greggy."

Aly giggles quietly.

"I also like what I see in WWE '12 so far. Cory tell me about some of the improvements we got here."

"Uh, it's a big year for us. Obviously we have a brand new name, the franchise has been rebooted, re-packaged, and we have brand new technology. So the game has been built on the new animation, which means we basically have much more fluid, smooth, motions." Cory describes and goes on with the techy talk.

"The game's looking great. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, honestly you just spoke nerd for about ten minutes. Like...everyone's looking at you like 'huh?'." Mike jokes.

Aly laughs and nods.

"I'll slow down and use smaller words for you."

"No it's not smaller words, it's the way you put the words together. Listen this is what it's gonna be. Listen go to...go to your little Harry Potter movies, you know go get your wizard wand and your invisible cloak and start running around here at E3. By the way I call him King of E3, 'cause we walk around and Cory Ledesma is very popular around here. Like all the guys like literally go 'Cory Ledesma...dude that's Cory Ledesma bro. Dude at real Cory Ledesma on Twitter, oh my god'."

"Yeah yeah, he's a big deal around here."

"All the chicks are just talking about him. Right? You're talking about him all the time. Right?" Mike asks the girl who introduced the game.

"Is anybody giving you the time of the day Miz?"

"What's that?"

"Is anybody giving you the time of day?"

"Whenever I'm around Cory, no. He's the head honcho, King of E3..Cory Ledesma. The only girls that are giving me the time of day are the ones that want to talk to my wife."

She laughs.

"What do you think of your character model here, what do you got going on?"

"I think I look absolutely terrific, I mean granted every year I always say the same thing. They can make me bigger, and I think if they made me bigger and more cut, it'd be more in reality. But the way I move, the way I am, I mean they have all my moves in it..the Skull Crushing Finale. Wait, I'm setting up for the taunt..." Mike says as they both look at the screen that's showing the game footage.

"...and the Skull Crushing Finale. The most devasting..."

Then they all start talking over each other as you see that Randy got up quickly from getting the Skull Crushing Finale.

"No! No! No one comes back to my finisher. No one has ever kicked out of my finisher. This is...are you kidding me? I hit the Skull Crushing Finale, that should be a 1-2-3. There is a glitch in the game!"

Aly's trying not to laugh as Mike gets all mad.

"Authenticity."

"Authenticity...I don't like Cory Ledesma anymore." Mike states.

"Your wife thinks it's funny." Cory retorts, pointing to Aly.

Mike looks at her and she's trying to keep a straight face.

"Sorry." She giggles.

"Not many people do, but Cory what about these comebacks. Tell me about them."

"Wake up taunts as well as the dynamic comeback. You know, you want to have a momentum swing in the match, so that if you are getting beat down, you are hitting critical damage...you do have one chance to make a comeback. And it's a combo sequence that plays out, the opponent does have an opportunity to reverse it." Cory explains and keeps going on with talking about the comebacks and stuff.

"I'm not happy about this. I'm not happy about this comeback mode. 'Cause that's not what happens when I hit the Skull Crushing Finale."

"We don't have a comeback for you in the game."

"Well I don't need it, I'm never down. Look at me whooping on Randy Orton right now, that's what happens in real life."

"Are you just toying with us right now?"

"That's what I do, I toy with everybody. Look at that, BOOM! In your face!" Mike exclaims, as they watch him kick Randy in the game.

"Now I'm taunting again. Now can he do another comeback mode? If he does I might smack you."

"He only gets one..."

"I might smack you."

"He only gets one, so he missed his opportunity."

"It needs to be over right now."

"This is it, this is it."

"1-2-3."

"Thank you, thank you. I do, you know it is easy for me. For most people it's very hard."

Aly giggles quietly.

"Cory we didn't get to see there, because you know Bryan is afraid to play a real opponent. But when you're playing a real opponent, you're talking about now the pin meter jumps around and harder to kick out."

"That's right uh...you know we had some users that were mastering that timing or basically they knew exactly where that little target zone was, so they could hold the button to hit it right there. But this year not only does the target zone get smaller as you get more damage, but it will randomly change as well so you can't master that timing, it's different each time. Also we have some cool things popping up where the meter won't pop up right away on the 1 count, it actually gets delayed after a finisher, so you only get one chance at the very end to kick out of the pin."

"So now WWE '12, that's the name of this game. Why drop Smackdown vs Raw?"

"Uh you know, I think it's kind of appropriate. We have this new technology, uh the franchise has been stale for a while. That name doesn't really mean anything...Smackdown vs Raw as far as WWE programming. So, it's also a mouthful, I'm sick of con...we say SvR for short because it's a big name. But uh...I think it's just the perfect year to do this, we have a new experience for this year's game, new technology. We dedicated all our resources to gameplay this year, gameplay's key. So we just felt it was a perfect year to do the rebrand with the new technology."

For most of the time, Cory just did more tech talk about the game and everything, until Mike interjects.

"You just don't shut up do you?"

Aly tries to snicker quietly.

"Sorry."

"Miz was that too much nerd speak for you?"

"I mean literally he just talked for fifteen minutes and I'm literally like 'uh huh, uh huh, uh huh'. It's boring like...you know what I mean like when he talks, he talks and gives you all the information but he needs jokes inside. He needs more of a better flow. She's staring at you like you're an idiot. She really is, and I was sitting here like listen to this guy. I mean granted it's good information, but snap in a joke there once or twice. Give them a little something."

"Here's the problem. How long have you known Cory Ledesma?"

"I've known Cory Ledesma for about 3 years now. And let me tell you something...by the way I did an autograph signing before, and I had Cory. I was like...you know me and Cory go way back, he'll give me a great introduction right? He walks up there, grabs the microphone and goes 'Hey everyone, um...the awesome one is here, uh come on give it up for him. Give it up for him guys'. So where I had to literally grab the mic and get the crowd back. It took me a little bit, but I'm very good at getting the crowd back. Kinda like what I'm doing right now. Like when Cory was just talking about that whole thing, not entertaining...not that good. Now look at her, she's smiling, she's happy. She's ready to go, boom let's do this thing right up. Now ask him another question so he can nerd it up again."

"No no no no no. Now what we do is now you boil everything Cory now said, and you give it to me the Miz way."

"Thank you."

"So Miz tell me about the game. What is the predator technology mean?"

"Predator technology means to me, that basically it's making the game absolutely better. I mean it's more free flowing, it's fun..."

"Ohhhh! Look at Randy Orton own you!"

"That is not funny."

Aly pats his leg, trying not to laugh.

"The comeback mode that he's having and..."

"Ohhh! Oh my god the Viper is striking!"

"See this is not the predator mode that I enjoy. This is...the predator mode that is gonna happen is where I move right now. That was me move...whoever's playing the game move." Mike says, after they all see Randy drop a knee to his face in the game.

"This is getting...this is getting out of control ladies and gentlemen. Before this all happens, before the RKO can hit, Cory when does this game come out...ohhh too late."

"Ohhh!"

"He set the comeback mode. Give him another! Give him another! That's how it's done! That's how you play the game! WWE '12, November 22, 2011!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, WWE '12. Naomi get me the hell out of here."

She says thanks, and then the interview ended. Mike says his goodbyes to the people and they go off to roam around a little bfore his autograph signing. They roam around, until Mike stops when he recognizes someone. It turned out to be Mark Long, and they started talking, while some fans came up to talk to Aly. She answers their questions, mostly dealing with the baby and things like that. It took a while for Mike to finish talking to Mark, but he finally realizes the time and he finishes the conversation, then they walk over to where the autographs are gonna be taking place. As usual when they sit down, he pulls her chair right up to his and pulls her legs over his knee.

"So having fun?" He asks.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sure another interviewer is gonna find me, so we can't get too comfortable."

"Darn."

And not too soon after that, there was an interview and a camera coming over.

"See?" He chuckles.

She laughs and moves her legs. Mike gets up and walks around to the front of the table for the interview.

"So Jonathan Holmes here uh from Destructoid dot com, with the new people's champion in my opinion The Miz. As you may know, I was on Road Rules Season Five. The Miz was on uh..."

"You were on Road Rules Season Five weren't you? I tot-...you had longer hair." Mike says amusedly.

"Yeah I had hair, um...you know and since..."

"I actually remember you."

"You were on the uh...Real World..."

"Back To New York, Season 10."

"That's right, since then..."

"I just saw Mark Long..."

"Did you?"

"Mark Long from Road Rules Season One. It's a huge huge MTV reunion right now."

"Yeah it's awesome and since that time, you have gone on to become a WWE Champion, sex symbol, uh...idol to millions..."

"I don't mean to brag about it but I went on to become the most must see WWE superstar in history, I've won many championships uh...the WWE Championship, United States Championship twice. Uh the Tag Team Championships four times, uh Mr. Money In The Bank, uh I mean the list goes on. I'm two time Slammy Award winner, but I don't wanna brag about it...I don't want to brag. I'm on a video game uh..WWE '12, I don't know if you knew."

"Yeah I can't wait."

"They've revamped the whole thing. It's no longer Smackdown vs Raw, which I was on that video game too. Hahahahaha, but who's talking."

"Since then I've gone bald and work for a video game blog."

"You work for video game-...are you complaining? It's got to be the greatest job in the world. You get to go to everybody and talk about video games. This is like every kid's dream."

"We're both living the dream."

"We are living the dream. I'm in video games and you talk about video games it's perfect."

"Yeah. So I can talk about you and you can look at me talking to you about you."

"I love talking about me, it's fantastic. When people talk about me, it's one of my favorite things."

Aly sitting in her chair laughing.

"So what're you most excited about for the revamped uh...game coming out?"

"Well other than myself being in it, I mean do you have literally any idea what it's like playing a video game and calling your friends going 'Dude come over, let's hang out or whatever'. And then you put on the video game and you're playing, and then they come in and it's like 'Oh, I was just playing oh...oh I'm on the video game yes that is me, that is my character and people do play my character'. It's incredible, I mean it's one of those wonderful things and then WWE '12 this year, they revamped it. They took it apart...Smackdown vs Raw...they took it apart, put it back together and made it bigger, badder, better...it's an incredible video game. Uh...the reviews have been through the roof so, I'm excited about it, everybody's excited about it and uh...it's gonna be huge."

"I can't wait, I can't wait. Anything you wanna tell the people before we part? I know you got to sign some stuff."

"Of course. Listen, we both have come from Mtv. We're standing here right now, talking to you all. And the reason why we're standing here, is because we're success stories. We have made it in the eyes of everybody around. The millions watching right now think that we're successes, which we are. Because we are awesome."

After the camera was shut off, they walked away and Mike walked back to the table and sat down, and pulls Aly's legs back over his knee.

"You're such a goof." She kisses his cheek and giggles.

"Love you too." He grins.

She laughs and shakes her head. Then a few moments later, it reached 2pm and the autograph signing had started. During the signing Aly ends up signing about as much as he did. There were quite a number of pictures taken and many, many congratulation wishes from the people coming up to the table. The hour seemed to pass by awfully quick, and once the last person went through, the table was cleaned up and they both sat there and relaxed for a while. Aly's leaning against him with her eyes closed while he rubs her belly like he loves to do.

"So after we leave here, we can go get something to eat if you want."

"...sure."

"Then we have the rest of the day and night to ourselves."

"...sounds good."

"You sound tired."

"Mmm...yeah."

"We can leave now and head back so you can take a nap if you want."

She opens her eyes and nods. He moves her legs, and then they both get up, heading through all the people to the doors. Once they're outside, they get into the car and start heading back. On the ride back, she ends up falling asleep. When he pulls up and shuts off the car, he tries to wake her up, telling her that they're back so that they can get inside. She just turns over in her sleep. He then gets out of the car and comes over to her side, opening her door. He unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches down, picking her up carefully and taking her out of the car. He shuts the door with his foot, and then starts to head inside. Mike gets to the door and taps on it until he hears footsteps. I open the door.

"Looks like someone had a little too much fun." I laugh, stepping aside so he can walk in with her.

"Guess so." He chuckles.

He walks right to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot after he walks in, and then places her on the bed before climbing onto it to lay next to her. She rolls over and snuggles against him, tucking her head against his neck. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, before getting more comfortable, falling asleep with her. I close the front door and go back into the living room by Alex.

"I think she had a little too much fun at E3."

"Why?"

"Mike had to carry her in, because she was sleeping."

"Oh." Alex chuckles.

"How're you holding up with the no peeking at my dress?"

"I'm alright."

"You sure now? I know how anxious you are to see it." I laugh.

"I am but for you, I'll wait."

"Good choice."

He kisses my cheek.

"Two weeks from today..." He says.

"I know." I smile.

"Really excited." I add.

"You get me all to yourself soon." I continue.

Alex chuckles and kisses behind my ear.

"That's right."

"It'll be easier to wait if you make it easy to..." He adds.

"But where's the fun in that?" I giggle.

"Says you..."

"Hey, you know you have just as much fun torturing me as I do torturing you."

"That's right, which I have yet to do today." He smirks.

"Uh-oh."

He suddenly picks me up and hoists me over his shoulder, heading in the direction of the bedroom.

"Alex!" I exclaim.

"Must you do this all the time?" I laugh.

"Yes."

"...dork." I comment as he walks into the bedroom.

"Yours."

"And will be forever in two weeks." I add.

"Exactly." He chuckles.

Once he shut the door and walked over to the bed, he dropped me onto it.

"A little warning next time would be great."

"We'll see." He smirks.

"I'll take that as a no then." I say amusedly.

"Like I said, we'll see."

"Uh-huh...suuure."

"You talk too much." He says, moving onto the bed and hovering over me.

"So you tell me all the time."

Alex doesn't answer, capturing my lips with his. After a while his hands start wandering, before resting on my hips. I didn't realize it until I felt it, but his hands seem to find their way underneath the bottom of my shirt. He drags his fingers up my sides. I shiver, and pull away from his lips for a moment and lean my forehead against his.

"I'm not even close to being done with the torture yet..." He comments.

I groan.

"Alexxxx..."

"Hey, you're not making things easy for me, I'm not gonna make it easy for you. I'm fighting back."

I groan again. He just grins and presses his lips back to mine, continuing to drag his fingers along my sides. Then he starts to move them to my back, I arch a bit and I grip onto his shoulders tighter as he drags his fingers along my back. I let my hands slide down his chest to rest on his abs. I feel him tense up underneath my fingertips and I smirk against his lips. He pulls away from my lips and gives me a look.

"You deserve that." I giggle.

He lets his eyes drift fown to my neck.

"Ohhhh no."

He begins to smirk.

"No shark today."

"And why not."

"Because I say so."

He leans down and starts kissing my neck lightly anyway. He didn't leave any marks, and he finished like he always does with moving back to my lips, and then pulling away a few minutes later. I look up at him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So is there something you want to do?"

"I'm actually pretty content on staying right here."

"Okay." I giggle.

"But you can remove your hands now you know." I add.

"Aww."

"It just gives you the temptation to get carried away. We can't have that happening just yet."

He nods, reluctantly taking his hands out from under my shirt.

"That goes for you too." He says to me.

I laugh lightly and torture him one last time before removing my hands. He moves so that he's laying next to me, and he pulls me over into his side. I lay against him, resting my head on his chest. I wasn't feeling tired, but the sound of his heartbeat made me drift off.


	192. Radio Interview & House Show

Tonight we have a house show, and we're in Syracuse New York. Mike left early to go to the gym, and you were still sleeping. Alex and I were already up, and for some odd reason he had me go onto my computer and go to this radio station's website for something.

"So what's this for exactly?"

"I'm calling into a radio station to do an interview. If you wanna hear what they're asking me, you should listen live on their website."

"Oh ok."

It was getting down to the time where Alex had to call in for the interview. When he did, he told me that he was to make a welcome message, so I just nod and sit there listening to him and the radio station site.

"Uh hey this is Alex Riley from the WWE. If it rocks, it's on 95X."

Then the little radio intro itself played before the djs talked.

"Alex."

"Alex what's up buddy?"

"Good morning guys, how're you doing?" Alex asks.

"Dude how are you uh...I got to tell you...just starting out, huge fan of the Miz. Uh..without question..."

"Right...I'm gonna hang up the phone right now."

I just laugh and shake my head.

"I'm gonna say it one more time...huge fan of the Miz, he's from Cleveland Ohio, so I got to represent."

"Okay okay, I'm sure you're a huge LeBron James fan as well the huh?"

"I'm a huge LeBron James fan..."

"Unfortunately he is yes..."

"He took it away from us Alex, he completely took it away. I hope the Heat fall buddy. So hey you're gonna be coming to Syracuse coming up here on Friday."

I just shake my head because I don't think they realize it is Friday.

"My kids are absolute fanatics."

"They're nuts for this stuff."

"I mean it's..."

"Oh great." Alex says.

"He's seven years old and he's learned every move. He probably has a billion questions he'd want to ask you personally uh but...uh it's been really great to see you guys come back. You did something in the dome I think about a year ago, but you're coming back to the War Memorial. So we'll just start there man, what're we gonna see this Friday night?"

Again, I shake my head because it is Friday.

"Uh well uh me and Miz got this good feud going here. He fired me, he's pushing me around and kind of...you know I was working for the guy for about a year and taking abuse, and I've had enough you know? And uh...I'm getting an opportunity here to...he fired me from my contract but the general manager rehired me on Raw so I got an opportunity to uh...do what I think everybody in America would love to do. And that's uh...kick their boss' butt. And I get to do it in front of 10,000 people."

"And I get paid for it, so my life is pretty good." Alex adds.

"Alex I gotta ask you about that, 'cause I know the Miz can be very dismissive towards you, uh...very abusive. And like I said you know, or you said uh..coming out you were always there for him, always you know kinda helping him out when he needed help. And kinda helping him get wins and stuff like that. How does that feel when somebody just keeps dogging you like that day after day after day?"

"Well it doesn't feel good you know it a uh...it's a feeling I don't think anyone likes to experience, but you're caught in a tough spot where I did work for the guy. I finished 3rd place on NXT, this uh...this reality show that they had me doing. And I didn't have a WWE contract, and he came to me and he said 'well you know you can work for me, and it would be an opportunity to learn the business'. The thing about me and the Miz is that he did teach me a lot about the business, and he did help me progress and all that. But when somebody's insulting you on national Tv, it's hard to deal with you know? And you...you uh tend to build up some resentment and uh..you know there is a very friendly rivalry at times that has turned unfriendly at this point. So it's a good...it's a great story you know and I'm uh...it's kind of a big brother, little brother thing. And we're gonna find out who's tougher you know? I'm 250 pounds and 6'4, so I can't imagine having much trouble with the Miz, but you know he's always got tricks up his sleeve."

"What have you learned from the Miz, if there is anything positive, you said you learned positive stuff. What could you take away? I would say, I'd have to give the guy skills. I think he's pretty funny on the mic, I think he's pretty good, I think that might've been the reality tv end of it. What have you taken away and how are you seeing this using yourself to advance you in the WWE."

"Yeah uh sure. I think uh...his professionalism was unbelievable you know. Miz is a guy that is...that is uh..is working every day to get better regardless of what it is. Whether it's in the weight room or whether it's his craft on the mic. Um...his ability in the ring, uh...he always looks like a star. He dresses very well, um...he just uh...he does the little things in the WWE very well, and he's always accountable and reliable. You know it's the number one thing in his mind when he wakes up, and the last thing he thinks about before he goes to bed, and it's extremely important to him, and he prepares. And uh there's really very few people that prepare like he does. And coming into this business I felt the same way about myself. You know I wanted to prepare and I wanted to be ready for anything that they threw at me, and I learned a few different ways to do that through him because he was...his attention to detail is very good, and I always respect that about him."

"And but now you're gonna show the other side of respect, which is you're not gonna be anybody's bitch."

"Yeah well that's the thing you know. I mean you can respect somebody as much as you want, but if they turn on you and start insulting you on...and trying to make you look like a fool, it's gonna upset you. So uh...it's time I kind of forge my own path and we find out uh...after a year who's better. Which is great."

"We're on the phone with Alex Riley, WWE coming into the 'Cuse tomorrow night, it's gonna be a great time. Uh I got another question for you. Why is there not an Alex Riley FlexForce action figure, and do you see it on the market soon?"

"You know I don't know. We got to ask the WWE that, because I want one, I think my fiancee wants one you know? I think there are a lot of people out there that want one, uh..my friends and family still...yeah I think uh...I think that should be the next step. You know I think that would sell real well and there is a demand for it. So uh, maybe after I beat up the Miz, we can make his job making that happen."

I then grab a piece of paper and a pen writing on the paper. After I'm done writing on it, I hold it up for Alex to see and it says 'Yes, I want one'. He tries not to laugh.

"I think that should be his job. I got another question, we uh...have you uh.."

"After all I did for him, he can get me an action figure."

"I agree. Hey listen, honestly. Alex has taken the bumps, any time the Miz has been in any sort of problem whether it was with Cena or anybody. Alex was always kind of there having his back."

"And what's the relationship now with John Cena?"

"Uh you know me and John have always been at odds since I got into this business. Uh you know we've never really liked each other too much, um...we're still at odds. Uh you know I've done a lot of things in the past that have uh...that have really um...really made his life hard to live with. Whether it be him not being able to keep the WWE Championship 'cause of me. I mean I was running around with the Miz making his life hell at times so uh...so that's not gonna fix itself over the course of 3 weeks. So uh I think last Monday you kinda saw that...I was tagged with him. And uh yeah I was forced to fight with him, which he's a pretty good guy to have in your corner. But I don't...you know I don't really like anybody to be honest."

"You sound like us."

"Yeah, my target's aimed at the Miz right now, so me and John have kind of come to an understanding where there's one guy that we're both kind of aimed at right now, but by no means are me and John friends."

"'Cause you're gonna take on the Miz at Capitol Punishment right?"

"Yes."

"So do you find that now or do you wrestle better solo, or do you like being kind of forced to wrestle with somebody else?"

"Uh no I like being solo you know? There's a lot of things I did learn from Miz, and I can never...I'll always owe him for that, but it's time I kind of go out on my own and make my own career, and I feel better wrestling solo. You know I can uh...I can sink my own ship I guess if you say. I live and die by my own score you know? Which I appreciate. It's nobody's fault but my own if I succeed, or if I fail. So I much prefer it that way, and I feel comfortable out there by myself in the ring. I think I can handle myself."

"We're on the phone with Alex Riley with the WWE. Uh obvioulsy going solo, definitely a wrestler's mentality. I'm gonna ask you one thing, because this has been in the news as of late. Obviously you grew up with the WWE. Have you seen some of the photos of the latest 'Backdoor To Chyna' on Vivid video..."

"Yeah Chyna with her..."

"Honestly I have not, I haven't even heard about this...what is this?" Alex asks, after laughing.

"Okay so..."

"She's in a new...a new porno..."

"And you saw the first one with X-Pac, you probably saw that right?"

"I have heard of it, I did not see it."

"Well it was a toe down there. I'm just gonna say that."

"She swinging something down there."

"And so she's...'cause I know she had some problems with WWE, so she gets out and now she's doing Vivid Video 'Backdoor To Chyna'."

"Oh my goodness."

"And it's just like...I had to get someone's perspective 'cause I saw it and I was like...oh wow."

"Hahaha yeah, well thankfully I have not heard about it until this morning, and I have not seen it. I'm trying to stay away from it to be honest. I don't think my fiancee would be too happy..."

"No she wouldn't be too happy..."

"Yeah while she walks in I'm watching 'Backdoor To Chyna'." He says jokingly.

"Well I'll tell you this, we've told women on the show if you want to stop your man from cheating on you, right before you go out freeze frame it right there. Right before, you go 'You like that?'"

"Um another question real quick before you go. I've been watching Tough Enough, which I love. What I really like about is that you really get to see what these guys go through. How close is the reality show is it when you guys are seeing that behind the scenes, taking the bumps, the training. Because I don't think people realize what goes into wrestling. I don't even want to go down the whole 'well it's rigged and faked', and all that stuff. But there's so much that you guys put yourselves through, injuries and everything. How real is that when you watch that. Is that pretty much what you guys go through when you see that on tv?"

"I think they do a great job of renacting the whole thing and creating that enviornment. Because I'll tell you what, I was a uh...I was a football player at Boston College, and had played football my whole life up until the point where I was about 24. And uh...watched WWE on tv just like everybody else. Wanted to try it, walked into a uh...a camp in Ohio Valley. And uh after the first day or two of wrestling camp, I could not move my body. I mean it was...it was so hard, and I felt so sore, I couldn't even get out of bed. And I was thinking that uh...that football...I'd be able to handle this no problem, it can't be that bad. And I remember after day two, I didn't know that could continue to do this. It is very grueling, it is very hard um..you have to be a trained professional to do it. And then when you add the travel to all that. Whether it's uh...you know we have a show Friday, we have a show Saturday, we have a show Sunday. Then we'll do television Monday. Uh from time to time we'll go off to Europe for 3 weeks and wrestle every night in Europe, and uh...in Austrailia and places like that. So it's 200...I think it's about 270 days a year we're on the road or in the ring. And it does, it takes a toll on your body, it's not an easy profession, but when you're out there and you get 10 minutes in front of a crowd um...it just makes it all worth it and the pain goes away. It's a great feeling but by no means is it easy, and I think do a great job of showing that on that show."

I sit there at the computer listening to the radio and Alex at the same time. Eventually the interview ended, and I closed out of the internet, and shut my computer off.

"So now what are we doing?" I ask him.

"How about cuddling for a while and then going to get something to eat?" Alex suggests.

"You know I can't turn that down..." I smile.

"I know." He grins and pulls me over to the bed.

"Just so you know, I'm so not going out with you for you and Mike's match against each other. I don't like seeing you two fight."

"I know you don't. Its better for you to keep Windy company anyway."

"Right, plus she really can't stand seeing you two fight either. Boy I'm glad we can't see what happens during house shows."

"Yeah." He says, resting his head against mine.

"And then we got a 3 hour show Monday. Oh god...that means we'll see Wade, Cody and Ted. Great..." I sigh.

"I bet they're ecstatic about Monday Night."

"They better not try anything." Alex scowls.

"Which is why I think it's best if I stay with you all night."

"That's a good idea."

"Or if you're too busy at some time, I could always find Zack or Randy. They wouldn't let them try anything either...especially Randy."

"That's true too."

"He did help get rid of Ted that day so yeah..."

"Right."

After laying there for a while, we decide to get up and go out to get something to eat. In the meantime, Mike comes back and Aly's awake and changed.

"I was half expecting you to still be asleep." Mike chuckles, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"I thought about it." She laughs lightly.

"But if I slept anymore, I don't think I'd be able to tonight after the show." She adds.

"Ah, right."

"But I think you'll like this. Since we never made the trip to Victoria's Secret, maybe we should go now..." She suggests.

The look on his face makes her crack up laughing.

"I'll take that as a 'yes we should'." She laughs.

He just nods and then starts pulling on her arm to get moving.

"Mike, the store is not going anywhere. Slow down." She giggles.

"Your fault...you suggested it."

She shakes her head in amusement before going to grab her purse and put on her shoes. After putting her shoes on and making sure she has everything she needs, she walks back over to Mike who's grinning and then they leave. As they drive to the mall where the store is, he still has that grin on his face which makes her keep laughing when she looks over at him.

"You're not gonna stop grinning like that are you?"

"Nope."

"Oh my goodness." She shakes her head.

"Only blame yourself." He chuckles.

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one that's all excited to go."

"Ah but you're the one who mentioned it."

"Well sor-ry." She laughs.

"But at least calm down a little." She adds.

"Awwww."

"You'll survive."

"Plus, we're here anyway."

They get out and go into the mall, heading for the store they want. Mike starts to get more excited again, as he pulls her along as they search for the store.

"Calm down you goofball." She laughs.

"It's hard to..."

She laughs until they find the store.

"Now remember, behave yourself."

"I know I know."

They walk into the store and she laughs again because Mike's eyes are looking every which way, not sure what to look at first.

"Come on, just follow me. I know what I'm looking for."

"Awww." He pouts, giving her the sad eyes.

"Oh god not that face." She sighs.

"I'm sure I'm gonna regret this...but okay go looking around. Just come and find me." She adds.

Mike grins widely and kisses her hard for a brief few seconds before dashing away.

"I'm married to a goofball." She shakes her head in amusement.

Then she walks off on her own, heading to where she needs to go. She takes her time picking out things she needs and then some that she just wants, trying some of it on. Every now and then Mike comes up and puts things in the bag she's holding. Before she could even ask what he had put in the bag, he dashes off to find more stuff. She shakes her head again. She continues to look through the things, grabbing things and trying them on. Mike comes up again.

"You know, you keep adding things and I'm going to make you carry the bag." She tells him, looking amused.

"But there's so many things..."

"You do realize that I'm going to outgrow most of this in the next few months right?"

"Which is why I can enjoy it for the time being."

"Just making sure you realize that."

"Oh I do, don't worry."

"Alright. I'm about done so if you're wanting to grab anything else, you best go do it."

"Hmm, I think I'm good." He grins.

"Alright." She laughs, going over to find a few last things.

After finding those things, they head over to the checkout to pay for everything.

"I want to go to Bath and Body Works." She comments as they walk out and she makes him carry the bags.

"You make me carry the bags anyway?" He chuckles.

"Yup."

He shakes his head amusedly, and follows her as she finds Bath and Body Works and walk in. she roams around, picking up a few things. Mike leans over her shoulder and smells the things she's picking out.

"You should definitely get those...they smell really good."

"You think so huh?" She asks, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Yes I do." He grins.

"It's not gonna cause you to be all piranha more than usual is it?"

"Depends..."

She raises an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I see...well I guess I'm getting these then."

"You should do that."

She finishes grabbing the things she likes and pays for those, walking out with a small bag.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go?" He asks.

"Umm..." She pauses thoughtfully.

"Don't worry we have enough time. Take your time in thinking."

"Food court."

"Alright. After you." He says, allowing her to walk first.

They go down to the food court and find what they want to eat. After getting their food, they find a table and sit down at it to eat. Mike finishes first and watches her.

"Why are you staring at me while I eat?"

"What, I can't stare at you?"

"...just wondering."

Then after she finishes her food, Mike offers to throw away the trash along with his. She hands hers to him and kisses his cheek.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" She asks him.

"Hmm...not that I can think of."

"I can tell by that look in your eyes, you're reay to go back to the hotel now."

"Mayyybe." He smirks.

"Alright Lover Boy, let's go."

He smirks some more, and picks up the bags he was carrying, and she picks up the bag she was carrying. Then they head through the mall and out to the car, then start heading back to the hotel. They get back to their room and she goes in first, setting down her bag on the table and kicks off her shoes. Mike walks in after her, setting the bags he was carrying on the table as well. She ruffles through the bags a little, waiting for a reaction from him.

"What're you getting out of the bags?" He asks.

"Just looking."

"Oh okay." He says, continuing to be curious and watch her.

Then as she's looking, she feels him step up really close behind her.

"Don't mind me..." He comments.

"Uh-huh..."

Then she foes back to looking through the bags at what he had got her. She pauses for a second when his hands settle on her hips and his lips press behind her ear.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Why, is it working?" He whispers in her ear.

"...maybe..."

"Good, I'm doing my job then..." He says, before nipping at her earlobe gently.

She sucks in a sharp breath, biting her lip. He smirks, before trailing his way down her neck. She tilts her head and her eyes fall shut as she leans back against him. He wraps his arms around her waist, and starts moving backwards heading towards the bed, his lips still on her neck. She stumbles a little, a yelp escaping. He pulls his lips from her neck, and turns her around in his arms so that she could see where they both were going. She bites her lips and squeaks when he picks her up and lays her on the bed. He kicks off his shoes quickly, before climbing onto the bed and hovering over her. She bites her lip again and giggles once as his eyes drop to her lips as she does that. He smirks, and presses his lips to her instantly, keeping his hands on her hips. She reaches up and cups his jaw in her hands. Then after a while, she slides her arms around his neck and rests her hands in his hair. She runs her fingers through his hair, tugging on it gently. Then she moves her hands down to his shoulder, and runs them down his chest and abs before tugging on the bottom of his shirt. He chuckles and breaks away long enough for her to pull the shirt off of him and toss it away. She runs her fingers over the indents above his pants, and keep dragging them along them. She smirks against his lips as he tenses and groans quietly. She starts to feel him playing with the bottom of her shirt now, knowing that he wanted her to take that off since his was off. She reluctantly pulls her mouth away from his and lifts her arms so the shirt can come off. He presses his lips back to hers and then runs his hands down her side, before moving them to her back. She arches up slightly and lets her hands go back down to trace over his hips, the indents in particular. Again she feels him tense up and he groans, but this time he intensifies the kiss. She responds with as much feeling, tightening her grip.

Then Alex and I are walking back to the hotel from where we were eating.

"You know, I think I should plan a shopping trip with Aly before the wedding happens.

"Okay..." Alex eyes me curiously.

"But not just any shopping trip...maybe going to Victoria's Secret or something." I say all calmly, waiting for a reaction.

His eyes go wide. I laugh as he swallows heavily, speechless.

"I did say maybe though...remember that."

He nods slowly.

"But you wouldn't be able to go you know."

"Damn." He curses.

"You'd be buying me the whole store...I just know it."

He gives me a sheepish grin.

"It's just a thought though. Your reaction to that was priceless though." I laugh.

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really." I smile.

"You are torturing me." He groans.

"Love you too."

"Just wait, I will pay you back for every ounce of torture." He threatens.

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise." Alex says in a low tone, his eyes dark.

"Ooooh I'm scared." I laugh.

"You should be." He chuckles deeply.

"Hmmm, I'm not convinced." I say as we walk into our room after returning to the hotel.

Alex shuts the door behind him and grabs me, pulling me and turning so that I end up pressed into the door with him flush up against me.

"Convinced now?"

"...I think I need a little more convincing..."

He smirks before pinning my arms on either side of me against the door, and goes in for an intense kiss. His lips crash down against mine and all I can do is kiss back since he has my arms pinned. I make a quiet noise and my heartbeat quickens. I start to tense up, starting to ball my hands up into fists, since it's the only thing I can basically do to deal with the tensing. He kisses me like that until he has to pull away for air. Alex rests his head against mine as the two of us catch our breath.

"Believe me now?"

I just nod, because I can't speak at the moment.

"Good."

"You can...let me go now."

Alex kisses my lips one last time before backing up.

"Okay...I just got to get my train of thought back now. I kind of lost it there for a minute."

Alex smirks.

"But you know I'm still not scared of you..." I laugh.

Alex chuckles. I step away from the door finally, and as I pass by Alex on the way to sit on the bed, I mess with his hair.

"Heyyyy."

"Oops." I smile innocently.

"Hmph. Minx."

"Love you too. What're you gonna do about it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

"Uh-huh...suuuure."

"I wouldn't underestimate me. You know I can be just as sneaky as you."

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Alex asks as we climb onto the bed and curl up together.

"Sure." I nod.

He grabs the remote and turns on the tv, finding a movie for us to watch.

"Aha one with lots of action...stay with this one."

"Alright."

He sets the remote down and we watch the movie. A couple hours pass and now we're walking into the arena for the house show.

"I really hope we don't see any of the stalkers..."

"Yeah..."

"I want a peaceful night...but knowing our luck that won't happen."

"Probably not." Aly makes a face.

"Well at least we've made it this far..." I say once we reach the room.

"That's a relief."

When we get into the room and relax for a bit, I take out my computer to go searching for stuff and whatnot, then I take out my iPod to listen to my music. That's when I see a post that says to list the song you're listening to and add 'in your pants' at the end. That's when I realize the song I'm listening to and I start cracking up.

"What's the matter with you?" Aly asks.

I hold out my computer for you to see the post, and then I show you the song I'm listening to on my iPod which is 'I Like It'. She busts up laughing.

"Is that what you said to Alex?" She says through her laughter.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, smacking her arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Too funny not to." She adds, snickering.

"Too funny not to what?" We hear Alex's voice after he comes back into the room from changing.

"Nothing!" I clap my hand over Aly's mouth.

He looks from me to her, to me and then to her again.

"Okay...what's going on?"

"Nothing." I insist.

"Uh huh...okay."

I glare at her and she holds up her hands defensively. I take my hand from her mouth, hoping she don't say anything.

"She likes it..." She starts to say, but I cover her mouth with my hand again.

She forces my hand away.

"...in her pants!" She finishes, backing away from me and Mike just so happened to be walking in at the time she said that too.

"...what?" Mike asks, looking confused and yet slightly disturbed.

"Uh...nothing."

Alex looks just as confued and she mvoes to the other couch, snickering.

"It wasn't nothing...it was something." She snickers.

"Shut up Aly."

"Sorry, too funny."

"Basically she found this post that said to add 'in my pants' to the song she was listening to. So she was listening to 'I Like It'...and you can guess the rest." She adds, explaining.

They both start laughing.

"What did I tell youuuu." I say, picking up a pillow and throwing it at her.

She dodges it and laughs

"Then I asked her..." She trails off, before I interject.

"Don't you dare."

She gets up and scooches towards the door.

"...if that's what she said to you." She says, looking at Alex.

"That's it..."

She squeaks and runs out the door.

"Oookay...no more of the computer...or music..." I say embarassed, taking my ear buds out of my ears and shutting my laptop screen.

Alex chuckles and sits by me, draping his arm around me.

"...oh my god..." I say to myself, placing my hands over my face.

"She's just teasing." Alex says as Mike goes after Aly.

"It's embarassing..."

"It's okay." He laughs lightly, kissing my head.

Out in the hall where Aly was still heading away from the room and Mike was trying to catch up, she ends up bumping into somebody. She looks up to see the face of Drew. She immediately steps back, grimacing.

"In a hurry are we?"

"None of your business."

"Don't worry, I come in peace honestly. I just want to congratulate you on the baby."

"...thanks..." She says warily.

"...there you are..." She hears Mike's voice as he comes up behind her.

"I lost you there for a minute."

"Sorry." She smiles up at him when he puts his hands on her hips.

Then he looks up to see Drew standing there in front of them.

"Drew..." Mike acknowledges him, not entirely happy to see him.

"He was just saying congratulations." She informs Mike.

"Really? Don't have any plans on trying to get her away from me?"

Drew shakes his head.

"I am sorry for trying to do that in the past though." He apologizes.

"I can't say we'll trust you for a while but thank you for the apology." Aly remarks.

"You're welcome." He replies, then says that he has to get ready for his match, and walks away.

"Well...that was...weird."

"Yeah just a little bit..."

She leans back into him.

"So what shall we do now? Obviously we can't go back to the room yet, who knows what the lovebirds are up to."

"I don't think they're up to anything..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be walking in on anything, we'll be good."

She turns in his arms.

"You're going to turn down alone time? Are you feeling okay?" She teases lightly, reaching up to jokingly feel his forehead.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure you want to go back?" She asks, patting his cheek before cuddling into him.

"Well you never know when my match will be, I mean it's not gonna be the main event because that's John's spot tonight...but if you really don't want to go back..."

"It's up to you." She shrugs.

"I guess we can hang out in catering for a while."

"Sure."

He lets her go and then they head off in the direction of catering. They get into catering and find a little table to sit at. She looks over the food choices. After deciding what she wanted, shet got up and went to get it. Well she started to and then paused, making a face.

"What is it?" Mike questions.

"I want fruit but there's oranges over there." She pouts.

"You sit down, I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"It's what I'm here for." He smiles, and then she goes and sits back down while he gets it for her.

He comes back with a plastic bowl full of fruit and water bottle, placing them in front of her.

"You're too sweet." She smiles.

"It's my job. You are my wife afterall."

"Maybe so, but its still sweet of you."

"Love you."

He sits there while she eats, typing away on his phone, probably sending out a tweet like he does from time to time. She continues eating, occasionally running her foot up his leg teasingly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asks, still focused on his phone.

"I dunno, is it working?"

"Mayyybe."

She laughs quietly and keeps doing it.

"You know I don't think we need another episode like earlier today..." He smirks.

She pauses and tilts her head.

"Sure about that?" She asks quietly.

He takes his eyes away from the screen of his phone, and raises an eyebrow at her. She stares back at him, a small smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

"The arena is not the place for that."

She shrugs and drops her foot back to the floor, finishing the last of her fruit.

"But maybe when the show is over and we're back at the hotel..."

She giggles quietly. Then once she finishes, she gets up and throws her trash away before returning to the table.

"Are you on twitter again?" She asks.

"I was...yes."

"Anything interesting?"

"I've just been getting a lot of questions about the baby. If it's true or not."

"Oh."

"So I sent a big tweet out there telling everyone that it is indeed true, and I've included the ultrasound pictures for proof."

"Gotcha." She looks amused.

"So, I think we can head back now. What do you think?"

"Sure." She agrees.

They both get up from the table, and walk out of catering, heading back to the room. Mike knocks once they get there and I respond so they walk in.

"So, I see you've had enough of the music and the computer huh?" She teases as she sits down on the couch.

"Shut up." I mutter, and she giggles.

"Can't listen to that song the same way anymore can you?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Your own fault."

I grumble quietly. Alex leans down to my ear and whispers.

"You and I both know it's true..."

"Oh my god!" I smack him hard on the chest.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"And don't encourage her..." I say to Alex, pointing at him.

He snickers, rubbing his chest where I hit him.

"That's what you get by the way..."

"I know. I couldn't help it." Alex says.

"You're so perverted..." I shake my head.

"He's a guy." Aly says blandly.

"Wait...so you do like it!" She adds, laughing.

"Aly!" I exclaim.

"You set yourself up for that one."

She laughs at my disgruntled face but then she stops laughing and looks over.

"What are you doing?" She asks Mike, who has begun playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"What, I can't play with the bottom of your shirt?"

"Just asking."

"Just don't be getting any ideas of losing any kind of control..."

He gives her a look and she just smiles sweetly.

"Awkward..." I mutter.

Alex snickers.

"Yup."

"Well...it's now awkward in here. I'm gonna like go for a bit." I say, getting up.

"Okay." Aly shrugs as Alex gets up with me.

"Enjoy the alone time..." I laugh as we leave the room.

Mike chuckles deeply and eyes Aly with a smirk.

"Uh-oh." She mumbles.

"Uh-oh is right."

She scooches away warily.

"You're not getting away that easily..." He grins reaching out and grabbing her.

She squeals as he pulls her back in.

"I got you now."

She giggles as his fingers move enough to tickle her slightly.

"And now we can have some fun."

She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Well fun for me anyway...I can torture you."

She makes a face.

"You love it."

"Only because I love you."

"And I love you too."

She barely brushes her lips against his and smiles.

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

She giggles.

"You know what happens when you tempt me..."

She does it again just to tease him. He pulls her even closer, and seals his lips with hers. She puts one leg over his lap and grips his shirt in her hands. He moves her so that she's sitting on his lap, and then rests his hands on her hips. She lets go of his shirt and cups his neck with both hands. He pulls away from her lips and starts to make his way don to her neck. She traces her nails over his neck and shoulders trying to keep relaxed. He decides to kiss her neck lightly, and not leave any marks this time. She lets her head drop against his shoulder and sighs softly. He stops eventually, and rests his head against hers, his arms moving and wrapping around her. She snuggles into him.

"Love you...so much."

"I love you so much too, more than you'll ever know."

"I think I have an idea." She smiles lightly, and takes one of his hands in hers and lays them on her stomach.

"I love the both of you." He grins.

"We love you too." She turns her head and places a kiss on his neck.

Meanwhile out in the backstage area, Alex and I are still walking around.

"You think it's safe to go back yet?" I laugh.

"I think so. Obviously we'll knock first though." He chuckles.

"Right." I nod, and then we start heading back.

But just as we get close enough to the room, we see the stagehand close the door. They turn around to see me and Alex, and tell him that his match against Mike is up next.

"Coming out or staying with Windy?" Alex asks me.

"You know I can't be out there when you two fight, I'm staying with her."

"Just figured I'd ask."

"Maybe one of these days I'll get used to the fact that this has to happen. Right now I'm still adjusting."

"Okay." Alex kisses the top of my head.

Then he goes off in the direction of the curtain, and shortly after Mike came out of the room to do the same. I walk back into the room, and sit down on the couch.

"You okay now?" Aly asks, giggling a little.

"Yes, I'm okay now."

"Just checking."

Then we just hang out and talk while we wait for the match to be over and for the guys to come back. They finally get back, already changed and looking kind of tired.

"Ready to go we assume?" I ask.

They both nod and we get up. We leave the room, and make our way outside and get into the car, then head off back to the hotel for the night.


	193. WWE All Star Night

Aly and I were hanging out in our rooms, bored out of our minds. I was sitting at the table on my computer trying to find something to do while Alex was watching tv. That's when my phone started going off, playing Zack's theme song. I grabbed it off the table and answered..

"Hey Zack, what's up?"

"Hey Carly. I was wondering if you and Aly wanted to come hang out with me and help me out with something."

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm bored out of my mind over here anyway. Just let me ask her." I say, keeping the phone to my ear as I walk over to the connecting door and peek my head into the room.

"Hey, it's Zack. He want's to know if we wanted to hang out with him and help him out with something."

She lifts her head up from laying on Mike's chest.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"She said sure." I say into the phone.

"Alright, sweet. I'll head out now and come get you guys.

"Alright, see you soon."

"He's heading out now to come get us." I say to Aly.

"Mmkay."

"I'm sure he'll call me to let me know he's here. I'll just come get you when that happens."

"Okay."

I then head back into my room, and shut my computer off and put it away, then walk over and sit next to Alex on the bed.

"Aw, you're gonna leave me?" Alex pouts slightly.

"It's just gonna be for a few hours at the most."

"You know I hate being away from you." He lays his head on my shoulder.

"I know, but if you can't handle this, how're you gonna handle not being able to see me all day on the day of the wedding leading up to when it starts?"

"That's different. This is just spending time apart. That one is the preparation before our wedding where you'll be my wife. Different emotions there."

"You'll live for a few hours."

"I know."

"I'm pretty sure that we're not that far from Zack's place. And if you need to at times...you can text me."

"Okay."

After a while, my phone makes a noise signaling a text. I look and see it's from Zack saying that he's out front. I reply back saying that we'll be right down, and then I get up and put my shoes on real quick, before going into Aly's room and telling her that Zack's here. Mike whines as she starts to pull away.

"Oh stop it. It's only for a couple hours." She scolds him lightly.

"You know that I don't like being away from you..."

"I know you don't but it's not as bad as spending days apart. You'll live."

"...I know."

"You can text."

"Okay..." He grins.

"Try not to blow up my messages though." She laughs.

"I'll try." He chuckles.

She leans down and kisses him.

"I'll be back later. Love you."

"Love you too."

She pushes on his arms so he'll let her up. Then she grabs what she needs before heading out into the hall to wait for me. I go into my room and get my things. Then I walk over to the bed where Alex is sitting and lean over to kiss him.

"We're leaving now. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

I leave and meet Aly in the hall and we go down to meet up with Zack.

"This car ride back to his place should be very interesting." I laugh.

"Should be for sure." She laughs too.

We get down to the lobby and walk outside, and that's when I spot Zack.

"Watch this..." I laugh.

"Woo woo woo..."

"You know it." He instantly finishes as he turns around.

"Hah, that never gets old." I laugh.

He grins.

"Before I forget, there's one thing we can't miss while we're hanging out with you. At one o'clock online for Z100, NKOTBSB live. We HAVE to watch it."

"It's too bad we can't actually go." Aly comments as we get into the car.

"Yeah...too bad."

"I'm sure we'll talk to them soon."

"Well they are coming to the wedding next Wednesday."

"No way!" Zack exclaims.

"Yeah, ever since we went to the BSB concert last year, we've become really great friends with them."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, so no freaking out at my wedding." I laugh.

"I'll try." Zack laughs.

"Speaking of them..." Aly says, referring to the radio.

We laugh as Zack starts singing louldy.

"Oooh YouTube moment." I laugh, taking out my phone and recording.

"Oh my lord." Aly laughs.

I recorded the whole time, up to the point where we had pulled up to Zack's place.

"Never boring around you." Aly says to Zack amusedly.

"You know it." He says.

"Woo woo woo." She teases.

Then we get out of the car and go up to Zack's place which is overlooking the ocean.

"Wow, nice view."

"I know, which is why I like coming back here all the time when I can."

"I bet."

"So what is it that you need our help with?"

"I want to propose to my girlfriend." Zack says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Awwwww!" Aly exclaims.

"That's great!" I smile.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"She's flying in before the show, and I'm going to get her on my way there tonight." He adds.

"Aw."

"I need ideas on the proposing."

"Well definitely get her flowers."

"Yes, flowers are a must." I agree.

"I think you should surprise her with it at the airport. That'd be cute."

"Awwww, yeah that would be cute."

"You think that will work?" Zack asks.

"Yeah totally." Aly nods.

"Trust us, it will." I add.

"Alright." He agrees.

"This is so exciting."

"Yeah." Aly giggles, rubbing her stomach.

"You definitely have to introduce us to her when you get to the arena tonight."

"I will. You two will love her, she reminds me of you both." Zack laughs.

"Well then we'll get along great with her then."

He nods, grinning.

"So any matches on Raw tonight."

"Unfortunately no, I have to do a taping for a Superstars match tonight before Raw even starts."

"Awww."

"You should be on tv...you were last week."

"I know."

"But hey at least you get to compete in front of the Long Island crowd regardless."

"Yeah, that's the good part." He nods.

So for a few hours we hung out with Zack at his place, then he drove us back to the hotel so that we could get ready for the show since it starts at 8 tonight. He drops us off, and we say bye to him and that we'll see him and his soon to be fiancee at the show tonight. Then we walk inside and head up to our rooms.

"I can't wait to see them, it's going to be so cute." Aly smiles as we get out of the elevator.

"I know, I never thought I'd see the day where he would make that kind of decision."

"Its cute, you can tell he really loves her."

"Just like how Mike loves you and Alex loves me."

"Exactly." She nods.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be attacked in some way once we step into our rooms."

"Uh yeah."

"Good luck..." I say once we reach our doors.

"You too." Aly laughs, popping her door open.

Almost immediately she's engulfed in a hug by Mike.

"Hi to you too babe." She giggles.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you."

"I missed you too." She runs her hands up and down his back.

"I hope I didn't leave too many messages on your phone." He chuckles.

"It was fine." She laughs.

"Now we have a bit of time left before we have to leave. So go get ready."

Then she goes over to her things and picks things out to wear before heading into the bathroom to change. She hears him whine as she steps into the doorway.

"You want me to change out here don't you?"

He nods vigorously.

"No funny business." She warns.

"I promise."

She steps out of the bathroom and changes there. He of course watched, but stuck to his promise of no funny business. She blows a kiss at him and goes into the bathroom to do her hair, leaving the door pretty much open. In me and Alex's room, once I had walked in, I felt lips on mine and hands on my face.

"Mmm, well hello to you too." I murmur when he pulls back.

"Maybe I should leave for a few hours more often." I add.

"Nooooo." He clings to me.

"I'm only teasing."

"I missed you." Alex mumbles against my neck.

"I can tell. And yes I missed you too." I add.

"I can tell you're already ready for the show. Now if I'm to go get ready, you have to let me go."

"Aw."

"I'm just gonna be in the bathroom. It's not that far away."

He reluctantly lets me go.

"But wait...just to hold you over..." I trail off, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

I pull away as he begins to respond and grab my clothes, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving him standing there in a daze. I laugh to myself seeing the dazed look on his face in my head as I get ready. Once I finish, I do my hair and everything, before stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing my boots, putting them on.

"Evil." I hear him mutter.

"Love you too." I sing.

I finish putting my boots on and make sure everything is in my bag, ready to go.

"Alright, I'm all set to go."

Alex agrees and grabs his own bag, the two of us heading to the car. Aly walks out of the bathroom from doing her hair and everything. She puts her shoes on, before making sure she had everything. Once she did, Mike grabbed his bag and they too headed down to the car. We arrive at the arena and head in.

"All the stalkers in one area. Joy."

"Well minus Morrison...you can hope. I got all mine...blech."

"I dunno, I just have a feeling." She shrugs.

"Well Drew isn't stalking anymore remember? He apologized at the house show." Mike says.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, that's just odd."

"I know it's weird."

"Oh look it's Zack." I point out down the hall.

We can see Zack's holding onto a pretty girl our age and he has a huge smile on his face.

"That must be her." I smile.

"Yeah." Aly says.

Zack spots us and says something to the girl and they come over to us.

"Charity this is Alex, his soon to be wife Carly, Mike, and his wife Alyssa. Guys this is Charity, now my fiancee."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles brightly.

"You too." We reply.

"We told you it would work." Aly tells Zack, smiling.

"I know and thank you for that." He adds.

"You're welcome." I reply.

"I can't wait to see both of you at my wedding next Wednesday." I add.

"We can't wait to be there." Zack grins, squeezing Charity and she smiles.

We stay there a while and talk, getting to know Charity a little more, before it was almost time for the show. Mike said that he was gonna be calling out Stone Cold first thing once the show started to address him from last week.

"Are you crazy?"

"You're asking to get Stunned, you know that?" Aly asks him, frowning as she rubs her stomach.

"I could be, I could not be Stunned. But that's why I don't want you out there with me. It would be too much stress on you, and that's not good for the baby."

"...yeah..." She sighs.

"If it helps, I could go there with him instead." I suggest.

"You don't have to." She shakes her head.

"It's okay, I can go out there. If it looks like he's getting into any trouble, I can get him out of there. You know how tough I am." I laugh.

She laughs a little.

"He'll listen to me...isn't that right Mike?"

Mike nods slightly, eyeing me.

"Plus, no one will be expecting me to go out there with him. They probably think we hate each other like he and Alex hate each other."

"Yeah. They expect me to hate Alex, you to hate Mike, and us to have problems with each other." Aly shakes her head.

"But nope, friends stick together. Storyline or no storyline."

"Exactly. We're a family and family stays together."

"Well we need to get going down to that curtain like now." Mike says to me.

"Alright." I nod.

We walk off towards the curtain and wait as the show starts, the pyros go off and wait for the introduction to be finished. Then they play Mike's music and we walk out and down the ramp. Of course I was right, and the fans were shocked to see me walk out with him because of them thinking that Mike and I would hate each other since he and Alex hate each other. While we're in the ring and Cole is running his mouth like he always does, you and Alex watch from backstage when they show what he did in the end of the match last Monday.

"I hope he doesn't get Stunned." Aly sighs.

"If it looks like that's gonna happen, Carly will get him out of there. No doubt."

"I can't help but worry. You know that."

"I know."

"Tonight is WWE All Star Night! And Monday Night Raw is the flagship show of the WWE. Last Monday I won in the main event on Monday Night Raw, so that must mean I am the all time WWE All Star." Mike says, but everyone boos him.

"But then again, that's been pretty obvious for a long time. You would have to be a stupid, ignorant, ungrateful moron not to realize that. In otherwords, you would have to be Alex Riley. Riley you're a fraud, and at Capitol Punishment I'm going to expose you more than a tweet from Anthony Weiner. But before I do that, I'm gonna teach you one last lesson. A lesson that...to show you what it takes to be a true superstar." He continues, and the fans yell 'what'.

"We're gonna start that already." He states and they say it again.

"That was cool in 2001 by the way."

"So I'm gonna teach you one last lesson. I'm gonna teach..." He goes to continue but is cut off by the 'what' by the fans again.

"I want you to watch really closely as I call out Stone Cold Steve Austin. Why is it every time I look up, there's the Rock, there's Stone Cold, there's another icon from the Attitude Era jealous of my success, trying to steal my spotlight. Well it all ends right now! Austin you owe me an apology, and this show...my show, will not get started until you..." Mike goes off, until he's cut off by Stone Cold's music.

"Oh boy..."

Of course he takes his time with his entrance before the music fades and he grabs a mic to talk as well.

"Boy I was waiting backstage while you were flapping your gums out here. You said you were gonna call me out? You're calling me out, that's what's the best you can do? That's how you're calling me out? The Miz...Stone Cold Steve Austin. That's the best you got? That stupid tie, that stupid suit, that stupid hair, that stupid handkercheif, and you're calling me out?"

Mike raises the mic to talk.

"Shut up." Stone Cold says before Mike could say anything.

"I think he looks good but I'm his wife so I'm supposed to think so." Aly remarks.

"Let me tell you something you little meely mouthed punk. The night after Wrestlemania I sat in this ring, and I let you run your mouth and talk your trash, because I wanted to see first hand hey what does this kid really have? Is he everything that they say? Can he talk that well? Is he that good? What kind of skills does he have? I saw that first hand son and I'll give you a little bit of credit. You're a silver tongued devil. You come out here, you talk trash to Stone Cold, you wanted a fight and when it came down to fighting, you turned your ass around and ran to the back."

"Let me tell you something Aus..." Mike retorts, but is cut off by Stone Cold again.

"You're gonna tell me nothing. I let you talk then, you ain't talking now. If you can't understand what I'm saying, read my damn lips kid. Keep yours shut while mine are moving. You're damn right anytime I step in this ring, I'm gonna get my respect. And you're gonna respect me, because I come here to run this damn show. I came here to be the GM. But I got an itchy damn trigger finger son, and if I got to pull the trigger on a Stunner, I'll damn sure Stun your ass in front of every one of these son' bitches."

"Please don't." Aly mumbles.

"Now good old Alex Riley...got in the ring with Stone Cold Steve Austin and jumped on my ass. Now I'm gonna give Alex Riley credit 'cause he..." Austin is cut off by chants.

"Thank you very much. I'm gonna give Alex Riley credit because the kid showed me something. He showed me he's got guts. He can talk, he can take an ass whooping, and he can damn sure give one. Matter of fact I'm so impressed with the kid, I'm not gonna go overboard and blow a bunch of smoke up his ass. But the kid might be a bigger superstar than you someday."

"Can I speak now?"

"No you can't speak now. If I should stun this son' bitch, give me a hell yeah."

And of course everyone says that.

Aly chews her lip and Alex puts an arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

"He'll be okay."

"Hmm, boy I tell you what...let me get back to you and Alex Riley. What is the deal there? You don't get along, you don't see eye to eye? Are you gonna face his ass this Sunday? Is he gonna whip your ass?" Mike responds with saying 'no' and shaking his head..

"Are you gonna whip his ass?" Mike responds again with nodding and saying 'yeah'.

"Are you gonna whip his ass?" Austin asks again and Mike responds with the nod again.

"Are you gonna whip his ass?" He asks yet again, Mike nods saying 'yes'.

"Is he gonna whip your ass?"

"You don't know...you don't know where to crap or..."

"Hahahahaha.." Mike laughs mockingly.

"Hey..." Austin states, pointing at Mike and walking over grabbing him by his tie.

"You understand me when I'm talking to you son. I give you credit for everything that you've done. But seeing as I think that you and Alex Riley need a little bit of...counseling, I'm gonna set something up for you. By a son' bitch that loves to talk. By a son' bitch that when he talks to people listen. Matter of fact, he's one of the best guys that ever pick up a stick in the business. You guys are gonna be right in the middle of this ring with the one, the only, the legendary, Rowdy Roddy Piper!"

"That's just great..." I mutter.

"Oh great." Aly sighs.

Then he lets go of Mike's tie.

"In a..Piper's Pit. Hopefully I didn't ruin your tie, I'm through talking to you, and if you know what's good for you, you might want to take your ass out of here right now."

Mike barely moves, glaring at him with an evil look on his face. I pull on Mike's arm to get him moving along a little faster.

"Come on Mike, let's go."

"You better get to steppin'. Right now is not your time to be a hero."

I manage to get Mike to climb out of the ring.

"That's the best decision you have ever made. We'll see you in Piper's Pit."

Mike starts walking backwards up the ramp, before turning around and storming away the rest of the way up the ramp, and we disappear backstage. Just in time because we passed Ricardo, which means Dorito was coming out very shortly. Aly looks up and sees the anger on Mike's face and sighs.

"Okay come on calm down." She says to him.

He's still scowling so she grabs his lapels with both hands and pulls him down into a kiss.

"I think that's our cue to go..." I mutter to Alex.

He nods and walks away with me. Mike starts to calm down and respond to Aly kissing him, and he wraps his arms around her. She makes a small noise as he pulls her flush against him. She lets go of his lapels and slides her arms around his neck. He pulls away after a few moments, and leans his forehead against hers.

"Okay, now I'm calmed down.

"I knew that would work." She rubs her nose against his lightly.

"You always know the right things to do."

"I'm your wife. I'm supposed to." She giggles.

"You know if you wanna come out with me when Piper's Pit happens, you can. I mean nothing's gonna really happen, besides us talking."

"Okay."

"But in the meantime, we got a show to watch."

"Meh." She leans against his chest and smiles as one of his hands slips between them to rest on her stomach.

"Well we can't really stay out here all night. There's not really any privacy out here, for when we need it."

"True." She sighs.

"But we don't have to pay attention to the show if we go to the room."

"Also true."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah I guess. Can we stop by catering though? I'm craving fruit again."

"Of course we can."

"Yay." She smiles as they pull apart and start walking.

Just as they reached catering, they saw Morrison walk out.

"...joy." She mumbles.

She steps closer to Mike and pretends she didn't see him. Unfortunately he sees her and stops.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. I really need to talk to you."

"No I don't think you do." Mike says.

"It's really important...just hear me out. Being out of action for a while, I've started to get my head together and everything. I thought back to what I did to you guys, and well I'm sorry. I really should have never tried to come between you two and do the things I did."

"Took you long enough to realize it." Aly remarks blandly, then she looks up at Mike.

"Can you go get that bowl for me please? And remember-"

"No oranges. I know." Mike finishes and kisses her cheek.

Then he reluctantly leaves her side to get her the bowl of fruit, not really sure if he should leave her there with Morrison.

"I'll be fine. Go." She pushes him lightly.

He nods, and walks off to get the fruit for her.

"Just so you know, I'm not trusting you." She says to Morrison, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, and I deserve that."

"You do." She nods, shrugging.

She lets out a small sigh and rubs her stomach.

"I know it's probably none of my business, and I shouldn't care, but how're you and the baby doing?"

"Doing fine."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Can't stand oranges though."

"Ah, so that's why Mike said no oranges."

"Yup. Can't get near 'em. I get sick just from the smell."

"Which I've managed to avoid lately." She adds.

"I get cravings at the weirdest times and there's the occasional moodswing but other than that things are going smooth."

Then Mike makes his way back with the bowl of fruit in one hand a bottle of water in the other.

"Thanks love." She smiles and kisses his cheek as she takes the bowl.

"Anything for you." He replies.

Then after saying 'bye' to Morrison, they head out of the catering area and start heading for the room. She eats as they walk and Mike watches in amusement. Alex and I are also heading to the room, after dropping our things off in the locker rooms. As we're walking away, we hear the all too familiar voice of Cody, who happens to be saying my name to get my attention.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I care." Alex says.

"What is it now Cody?" I sigh, turning around.

"I want to apologize." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? Because if I recall months and months ago you left me a voicemail telling me that you wanted to apologize, and I didn't believe you. How is this time any different?"

"I know and I'm serious this time. I shouldn't have done all these things to you two. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, you really should be."

"I am." Cody sighs.

"I'll accept the apology, but don't expect me to trust you anytime soon."

"I know."

"I'll be seeing you around then I guess."

I nod and Cody walks away.

"That was just odd." I say as we turn back around and make our way to the room.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"One less stress factor..." I comment as we walk into the room.

"True."

"But anyways...next Wednesday..." I smile.

"Our big day." Alex grins.

"It's almost here."

"I'm glad it is."

"I know, because you just can't wait anymore."

"Right."

Then Aly and Mike walk in and sit down on the other couch.

"Craving?" I ask her, and she looks up and nods.

"Ran into Morrison though." She adds.

"Uh-oh."

"No actually he apologized."

"Oh, that's off. First Drew and now him."

"Yeah, I know."

"And weirdly enough, Cody apologized to me."

"That is weird."

"Can't say I can complain, because that's one less stress factor."

"True that."

We missed what happened with Del Rio, and we tuned into the middle of the tag match between Sin Cara, Daniel Bryan and Ezekiel vs Cody, Ted and Wade. In the end of the match, Wade's team lost the match.

"How is it possible that all three of them were on a team? That's just freaky. All three stalkers...well two stalkers and one ex-stalker."

"That IS freaky, wow."

After that match, there was a commercial break, and when the show came back Hornswaggle was in the ring with a t-shirt laucher. He was shooting t-shirts into the crowd, but his music was cut off by Truth's words and musicless entrance.

"Not the whacko."

"Oh jeez. Just great."

"Surprise surprise surprise! Weeeell doggies. Hornswaggle is out here shooting t-shirts to all the Little Jimmys! And the Little Jennys."

"Now there's little Jennys? What is he on?"

"I don't know, but it must be something strong."

"Now that looks like a big ball of funnn. I like having funnn. You mind if I try that? It looks like fun. You got nothing to be afraid of. Don't be scared of me Hornswaggle. You see I'm a good R-Truth."

"BS." Aly scoffs.

He gets into the ring, acting all weird...but a different weird.

"You may not know this, but this Sunday I'm gonna beat John Cena. And become the new WWE Champion. Don't boo me, you should be booing yourselves. You see John Cena is not gonna stop me from getting what I want on Sunday. And neither are you."

That's when Hornswaggle points the t-shirt cannon at Truth.

"Do it!" I laugh.

"Shoot him!"

He does indeed shoot him, but that causes Truth to go on a rage. It looks like he's going to hurt him but then goes all bipolar and tell him that he's not gonna do anything and he hugs him. Truth gets up and shakes his hand, but then kicks him in the face knocking him down.

"That's just wrong."

"Very."

Truth stands over Hornswaggle and then gets the crazy eyes and starts talking to himself, before Stone Cold interrupts.

"Hey R-Truth. R-Truth up here you silly son' bitch. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Huh? Why don't you pick on someone like this?"

The screen on the tron pans over to reveal Morrison.

"Yeah and before you get to John Cena this Sunday, you got John Morrison right here tonight, and that's the bottom line."

"Well I guess John Morrison is gonna have to get some of this..." Truth adds, before kicking Hornswaggle again.

Then he starts talking to himself again, as he gets out of the ring and goes back up the ramp and backstage. Jerry gets into the ring to make sure Hornswaggle is alright, before the main event matchup is shown, which is John vs Punk and we go to another commercial. Coming back, we see what happened with Hornswaggle and Truth again, and then we see that during the commercial break Hornswaggle was carried out by the refs.

"Poor little guy."

"Stupid whacko." Aly shakes her head.

In the ring already was Santino and Sheamus. The bell rang and Santino started kicking at Sheamus weirdly.

"Ooookay...weirdo." I laugh.

"Uh yeah."

The match didn't turn out too good for Santino, since Sheamus came back after the Cobra, and had won the match. Then after a short look at the new USA Network show 'Suits', we see Randy walking through backstage, heading towards the curtain to go out to the ring.

"This should be interesting."

"Yeah."

After the commercial break, they showed what happened between Randy and Christian two weeks ago on Smackdown when Christian hit him in the head with the title. Then Randy came out to a cheering crowd with a grin on his face. He got into the ring and did his usual ring entrance with the title. He grabbed a mic from one of the attendants ringside and his music faded so he could talk. He started talking, but nothing was heard. But since the mic wasn't working, someone called his name and they gave him a new one.

"Oops."

"Nice."

"As I was saying...live TV is awesome. My name...is Randy Orton. I know I haven't been gone too long, but all the same it feels damn good to be back on Monday Night Raw. Now you would think...you would think...you would think that I would feel satisfied. I'm World Heavyweight Champion, I have the opportunity to cause Christian an incredible amount of pain this Sunday at Capitol Punishment. But believe it or not, I am not satisfied. I'm not satisfied because I know that Christian is in this building. So Christian, please...please come to this ring. I promise that...I just want to talk. I promise I won't hurt you. I promise I won't stick you with an RKO, or punt you in the skull. All I want to do Christian, is talk. Alright alright alright, you know what Christian you got me. You got me, I was lying. First chance I get, I will hurt you. Now be a man, and don't make me come back there and find you myself."

"Randy Randy Randy Randy. It's no fun standing out there and being embarrassed week after week after week now is it? Look at you Randy, you're...I can tell you're angry though. You're always...you're always so angry. Why are you of all people angry Randy? I don't get that. You were practically born into the WWE, I mean talk about a silver spoon. Your entire career has been handed to you on a silver platter. Me on the otherhand, me...I've had to scratch, claw, and fight for every single thing here in the WWE. It's called hard work Randy, something you and these idiots of Long Island would know nothing about."

"You want me to come out there Randy? Well why don't we do it like we do it on Smackdown? Why don't we take a little poll of the audience? How many people out there would like to see me come out and face Randy Orton right now?"

"Not gonna happen..."

"I'm really sorry but you people must've confused me with somebody who actually cares about what you want. I'm not coming out there Randy."

"Told you."

"That's too bad. That's too bad...that's too bad Christian. You know and it's a shame that Edge isn't here anymore, he could carry you to the ring. You know he's been carrying you 17 years, what's one more day."

"Ohhhh burn."

"Oh wow." Aly laughs a little.

"You want me to come out there Randy? You want me to come out there that bad? Fine."

He starts making his way to the ring, and Randy's ready to go after him. His music hits and he walks out, and down the ramp. But then he stops and jumps around a bit before shaking his head and backing up. Next thing we know, he has security coming out and standing in front of him, stopping Randy from getting to him by all means necessary.

He walks away, then goes to try again, but the GM chimes in.

"I thought there was no anonymous GM tonight, what that hell."

Aly, Mike and Alex shrug.

"I have an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. While I have placed Stone Cold Steve Austin in charge of tonight's show, I have to use a judgement call and get involved here. Last Friday night on Smackdown, Randy you were hit square in the skull with the World Heavyweight Championship. For a second week in a row by Christian. You and I know that you have a concussion. All indications are that you will compete Sunday, but not tonight. I cannot let you face Christian or anyone else tonight. If you were to be seriously injured, I would be held liable. Therefore, I suggest you leave the arena right now, and wait to get your hands on Christian when you defend the World Championship on Sunday."

Randy turns around and goes to leave, but then tries one more time to go after Christian, but security stops him.

"Randy Randy Randy!" Cole yells, and the GM chimes in again.

"Randy if you don't comply, I will have no alternative but to strip you of the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Don't do it Randy...don't do it."

He slowly starts walking, Christian mocking him, but he walks up the ramp slowly and fakes Christian out, then heading backstage. Then we hear the sound of a can opening, and the camera moves around and we see Steve Austin on the tron again.

"Christian. Christian. Son you just got out of an ass whoopin' from Randy Orton, but uh-uh! You ain't gonna ride off into the sunset that easy. This is Stone Cold's Raw, I'm making the rules, I'm laying down the law. So you got a match next with the master of the 619, Rey Mysterio."

The match of course starts after the commercial, and it was a pretty decent timed match. But thanks to a distraction by Nexus, Christian won the match. The screen switches to backstage and Austin's on the phone and we hear a faint 'excuse me'.

"Oh god no."

"Aw hell, not her."

"Excuse me." Vickie says, then when Austin doesn't respond she starts tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm on the phone." He mutters.

"Excuse me!" She yells.

"What do you want? Did you not see I was on the phone?"

"I don't think she cares."

"Nope."

"Hi Steve how are you? Since you are in charge tonight, I was wondering if you would grant my client Dolph a United States Championship match against Kofi Kingston this Sunday."

"Yeah I like what you've been doing in the ring kid. Alright you got your match. There's one catch. If I'm gonna grant this match, then you need to...drop Vickie as your consultant, manager, uh..whatever she is..."

"What?"

"Haha." I laugh.

"Oh burn."

"That's impossible, this is MY guy. I have brought him to the top."

"You brought him to the top?"

"This is MY project."

"He's your project. Did she bring you to the top? Are you her project? Kid look at me. If anybody knows how to get to the top, it's me. You know when I came in here as a ring master, I had Ted DiBiase as my manager. Now he's a Hall Of Famer no doubt, but you ain't quite in the Hall Of Fame category yet." Austin says to Vickie.

"My point is...hey let me talk to him. You want this match or not? Everybody in the WWE Universe knows that you've got to be able to do this on your own. You gonna depend on her every time you go to that ring? Do you want this match or not?"

"Alright alright I'll drop her. I'll drop her..."

"Are you kidding me!"

"You got the match, you got it."

"This is not fair. This is MY guy."

"Relax guys, I was just having a little fun with you. Already made the match earlier today. Ya'll have a good one." He says, walking away.

"Hah, nice."

Vickie of course flips out, and the she and Dolph fight before she walks off on him. Then we see that up next, it's gonna be Morrison vs Truth.

"I have a weird feeling about that match."

"Me too."

After the commercial Truth came out first talking to himself again, before getting into the ring. Then they played Morrison's music but he never came out.

"Why do I have a feeling that whacko did something?"

"He probably did."

His music plays again, and he still doesn't come out. Truth grabs a mic and starts talking trash before getting out of the ring with the mic still in his hand and heading backstage.

"Where you at John? Where you at? You came here to fight, let's fight." He says, while walking through the backstage area.

"I'm all about that. Why look at what we have here folks. Shazam! Looks like Little Jimmy got Johnny. Let's go check it out."

He storms over to where the refs are and we see that it's indeed Morrison who's laying on the floor being attended too.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!"

"Truth take it easy, he's down."

"John, all the Little Jimmys came to see a great match. Your neck hurting? I guess they're not going to get to see the match now. They will never get to see that match. At least you can say, you got got by the future WWE Champion. Get your hands off me!"

"Somebody really needs to kick his ass." Aly remarks, shaking her head.

Truth walks away, but then grabs the equipment box that's sitting nearby and pulls that out and backs up with it.

"Uh-oh...this is gonna REALLY hurt." I cringe, hiding my face in Alex's shoulder because I don't want to see.

All we hear since we didn't want to look is Truth screaming and the impact it had made with the wall and obviously Morrison. He goes to do it again, but the refs and the trainer that was there told him to get away, then the trainer said to get the paramedics.

"Take that little Jimmy!" Truth says all happy-like.

"He's definitely lost it now." Mike comments.

"You can look now." Alex adds.

We both pull back and return to watching the screen. It was a commercial obviously, but once that was over it was time for the next match. Dolph and Swagger vs Kofi and Evan. The match as long, but in the end Evan and Kofi won, which was better than having Swagger and Dolph winning.

"Yayyy."

While they were celebrating, other things were shown, and then we see that the Piper's Pit thing is up next.

"Oh boy..."

Aly sighs. Then Mike and Alex get up to head out and to the curtain to wait.

"You still coming with me?" Mike asks her.

"Yeah sure." Aly agrees.

"Are you gonna be okay in here by yourself or do you wanna come out with me when I go out there?" Alex asks me.

"I think I'll come out with you."

He nods, and then Aly and I get up and follow them out and towards the curtain. We wait outside of the curtained area because Piper was going out first, and we watched on the screen as he went out.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Aly mumbles to me.

"Me neither." I agree.

"So cool. Before we get started...hang on. I just need to commemorate for one moment. Right here...in this spot...25 years ago Wrestlemania number 2! I dropped Mr. T like a bad habit. Thank you, thank you. It was a lot of fun, not at the time."

That's when Mike's music hit, and Aly and him both walked out down the ramp.

"Really? Really? Really? We're gonna do this? You wanna talk about favorite moments in this building. Well let's talk about mine, 4 years from now when they tear it down and replace it with nothing."

"See Piper, I don't live in the past. Which is why it infuriates me when people tell me that, I'm the next Roddy Piper." Mike says, letting you get into the ring first, before he does.

"I get people saying 'Wow Miz, you're like a modern day Roddy Piper. You know'..."

"HEY! There will never be another Roddy Piper."

"And I believe...I believe the phrase you're looking for to describe yourself...is a Roddy Piper wannabe."

"Oh trust me Roddy, I'm nothing like you. For one thing, I've actually been WWE Champion. And for another, I won the main event at Wrestlemania. And while we're still at it, my episodes of the Real World were far more entertaining than anything in 'They Live'. So chew some bubblegum on that Piper."

Aly moves the mic sitting on the closest stool and hops up, getting comfortable.

"The Real World! Never saw it. I was busy living in the real world. But since you don't like talking about the past or the present, let's talk about the future for a second. Like let's talk about Sunday, let's talk about the man that has demolished you already one time and will do it again this Sunday. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Alex Riley."

Alex's music hits, and we walk right out with Alex not wasting any time getting to the ring. Once we're in the ring, I walk over and pull up another one of the stools and sit next to Aly.

"How are you? Nice to see you. This is serious for a second." Roddy says, shaking Alex's hand and then the crowd starts chanting 'Alex Riley'.

"It makes me happy that they're chanting his name rather than booing him." I mutter to Aly and smile.

"Yeah, it's a nice change."

"You took a lot...a lot of abuse from this man. What made you realize you had enough?"

"You know to be honest with you Roddy, I didn't want it to happen this way. The Miz took me under his wing when I started. He was a mentor to me, he gave me a job. He was a friend. But let's be honest, this man was never my friend. He was using me, to make sure he remained WWE Champion as long as he did."

"Ouch." Aly murmurs.

"Such the wrong thing to say..." I shake my head.

"Yeah."

"And then it occurred to me, why continue to help him...when in actuality I can beat him." Alex finishes and then he and Mike get in each other's faces, Roddy breaking them up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, save it for Sunday. But just...so...when the Miz lost the title, you gained self respect yeah?"

"Oh this is so priceless. The guy who used and abused Cowboy Bob Orton for years is talking about self respect? Let's be honest here. He didn't dump me...he's not that dumb...I fired him."

"You think you can beat Riley."

"Absolutely, I'm the most must see WWE Champion in history."

"They say you're afraid of Riley."

"I'm not afraid of Riley, I'm not afraid..."

"King Kong Bundy, Mean Gene, Andre the Giant in the bottom of the well, who do you save first?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"See? Everytime you think you got all the answers, I change the questions."

"And that is what Alex is going to do this Sunday...is change the questions. And you know what? it will be...awwwwweeeeeeee-some."

"Do you caaaare to make things interesting? How much money do you wanna bet that I destroy Alex Riley this Sunday at Capitol Punishment?"

"Hahahaha. Not only will that never happen, I think Roddy here...can beat you...right now."

Roddy starts shaking his head and saying no, objecting to the suggestion.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Alex ecnourages him.

"Oh great. This is where things go wrong." Aly mutters to me.

"Really? Do you all think Roddy can beat me right now? Really? Really? Really? Well I will put $1,000 of my own money up. I face you right now, what do you say Piper? Me vs you right now. I'll even wear the suit. What do you say, put up or shut up?"

"Let me...let me...ah man. Let me get it right. I got the guy that...just won Wrestlemania 27 vs the guy that was in Wrestlemania 1. Seriously? I'm gonna...you know I'm really gonna get my butt kicked. I'm tired of getting my butt...how 'bout $5,000?"

Aly facepalms and sighs.

"Hey guys that sounds good to me." We hear Austin's voice and look to see him on the tron.

"God?" Roddy says jokingly.

"If you want see Hot Rod take on the Miz tonight give me a hell yeah."

And of course everyone screams that...again.

"Then it's official. Hot Rod vs The Miz, each man putting up $5,000 of their own money and...the special referee for the match will be Alex Riley."

"Aw hell." Aly sighs again.

"Hey, you get to see him wrestle in his suit." I say quietly her ear which causes her to laugh.

"Good point." She laughs lightly.

"And if I may add, you'll get to see Alex in a ref's shirt." She adds quietly in my ear.

I laugh this time. Mike starts flipping out about the match of course objecting to it and to Alex being the ref.

"No no no no no no no no no!"

That's when the show cut to a commercial break. During the break, a ref's shirt was brought out for Alex, and he took his suit jacket off and handed it to me before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt a bit and putting the ref's shirt on. Mike of course does the same thing with taking his suit jacket off and hands it to Aly to hold onto.

"Be careful." She says, putting the jacket over her arm and then looks up at him.

"I'll try to be as careful as I can, but you know how this will turn out."

"I know." She sighs as he presses his lips to her forehead.

Then she gets out of the ring and stand ringside to watch once the match starts.

"If only the shirt was better fitting and you were wearing the jeans again." I giggle to myself, seeing him in the ref's shirt now.

"If only Mike wasn't wearing a shirt." She laughs.

"You'd love that for sure."

"Well duh."

We get back from the commercial break and Mike takes off his tie and hands it to you, keeping his eyes on Alex and Roddy, as Alex signals for the bell to ring. It starts off with Mike arguing with Alex and gets in his face, pointing at him. Alex slaps his hand away and that's when Roddy goes after him. Mike reverses and starts throwing punches on Roddy. Then he and Alex start arguing...again. Roddy pokes Mike in the eye, or so it seemed, before getting him in the sleeper hold. which Mike was able to get out of. Again he and Roddy are in the corner with Mike throwing punches and everything. Alex pulls Mike off and they start arguing yet again. Mike goes back after Roddy, and that's when Alex decides to get involved and pull him off him with force. Alex tells him that he's the ref and he has to listen to him. Mike backs off and agrees, but turns on Alex and starts attack him. This turns into them going after each other again, before Roddy rolled Mike up and Alex quickly counted 1-2-3 for Roddy to win.

"Oh great." Aly sighs.

Mike gets up after realizing what had happened, but doesn't get anywhere since Alex kicked him and threw him over the top rope. After a few moments Mike gets up and he starts flipping out, getting angry for the 2nd time tonight. Yelling and everything. He makes his way backstage, still angry. Aly follows shortly after, while we go to yet another commercial break. Mike's walking along angrily and she jogs to catch up to him. She catches him offguard by grabbing his arm and using her weight to push him into the wall, crushing her lips to his. He starts to respond after a few seconds, and next thing she knew, he switched them both so now she's against the wall. She ends up dropping his jacket and tie, grabbing his shirt instead. His hands starts wandering from her back to her sides and finally settling on her hips, and he grips her hips tighter as the kiss starts to heat up. She lets go of his shirt and cups his neck.

"The things you do to me..." He mumbles.

She breaks away from his lips.

"I can be worse." She smirks, sliding her hands down to dig her fingers into the sensitive indents near his hips.

He takes a sharp intake of breath, before letting his head fall to her shoulder. She does it again, laughing silently. He turns his head so that his face is in her neck, and she feels and hears him growl as quiet as he can be. She does it a thrid time just to drive Mike crazy. He then decides to retaliate and starts kissing her neck, making his way to his favorite spot. She bites her lip, unconsciously tilting her head. He stops at the spot, looking out of the corner of his eyes for any reaction since his lips did not make contact with it yet. She frowns slightly. He then smirks before zeroing in and attaching his lips to the spot. She bites down on her lip and presses her face into his shoulder to try and muffle the moan. He continues with the spot for a few more minutes, before pulling away and moving to her lips one last time. He slowly pulls away, but lingers as his eyes open and hers open. She tries to catch her breath, her face flushed.

"That's what you get, for doing what you did to me." He grins.

She grins wickedly.

"You mean this?" She asks, twisting her fingers into those spots again.

"...Lyssa..." He says, leaning his forehead against her with closed eyes again.

"Yes?" She laughs.

"You're making it hard to not lose control right now..."

"I think you can hold on a little longer, we're leaving soon anyway." She giggles.

"Dolce's just got her match, and then we can leave..." She adds.

"Her match better go quickly." Mike mumbles.

She laughs and reaches down to pick up his tie and jacket.

"Let's go..."

"Let's do this first." She replies, making him hold his jacket as she puts his tie back on him and fixes his shirt.

"There good as new."

"Thanks." Mike drops a kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome."

Then they start heading back to the room, and Alex and I head to the locker room so that I could change for the match up next.

"Ugh, I just have to be on the same team as Eve."

"I'm sorry." Alex chuckles.

"I'm just glad she backed off of you..."

"Yeah." He nods.

Then we reach the locker room and stop.

"Well I got to get ready so, I'll see you after the match."

"Be careful and have a good match. Love you." Alex says stealing a kiss.

Then he walks off after grabbing his jacket from me, and he heads off back to the room. I smile before opening the door and heading in to get ready. I get greeted by most of the other Divas in the room. Natalya comes over and hugs me.

"It's good to see you." I tell her.

"Soooo, the big day is next week. Excited?" She asks.

"Majorly." I smile.

"I can't wait to have you there." I add.

"I can't wait to be there, it's going to be an amazing day I just know it."

"Just wait until you see the dress."

"I'm sure it's gorgeous." Natty smiles.

"I'd show you a picture but I didn't take any just to be sure that Alex wouldn't find them." I laugh.

"He's sneaky like that, and I had to leave the dress at Mike's place just so he wouldn't peek at it."

She and some of the others listening all laugh.

"Oh and by the way, you didn't know this yet, but Aly's finally starting to show. She definitely looks pregnant now."

"Awwwww!" Natalya exclaims.

"And Mike is always like in cute, protective daddy mode." I laugh.

"Aww how cute."

"You should come say hi after the match, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"She's missed you just as much as I have."

"I'll have to do that." Natalya nods.

"I want to come too. I haven't seen her in a while either." Melina interjects.

"Of course. She misses you too."

"How's everything with Aly and the baby?" Melina adds.

"Everything's going good. She hasn't been sick lately, but that's only because she's been avoiding oranges."

"Oranges?" Natalya asks.

"Yup. One smell of anything orange-y sends her running."

"So she tries to avoid it if she can. We all try to avoid it when we're around her."

"Right."

"She's excited for her wedding next month too."

"I bet she is."

We all talk some more, before starting to get ready. The team with the Bellas left first, then followed by my team. When we all get to the curtain, the Bellas team went out first and got into the ring. Once they were all in the ring, my music hit and I walked out with Natalya, Beth, AJ, Kaitlyn, Gail and Eve. I wasn't so happy about Eve standing next to me at the top of the ramp, but we all made our way down and got into the ring. I gave the title to the ref and the match started. I went first to go against Brie, but Brie tagged in Rosa...chicken. Rosa rips off her furry vest thing before trying to come after me. I duck and come off the ropes and clothesline her to the apron. She started crawling towards the corner, so I grabbed her and picked her up, then threw her into the corner where I kept at her with punches and kicks. I wait as she gets up and that's when I grab her by the back of the head and slam her face into the apron. I go for the pin, but Brie comes in and breaks it up by kicking me in the back. Then all the divas start coming in going after each other and leaving me in the ring with Rosa. Once everyone was out, Rosa tried to get me, but I reversed and the new move I've been using lately...I used and roundhouse kicked Rosa and she was out. I went for the pin and I had got it. Everyone but Eve was in the ring as the ref raised our hands in victory.

"Now...now hold up ladies. I don't know if you know this, but last night the Tony Awards were in New York. So I think we need to show them a little WWE Diva tribute to Broadway." Eve announces and gets into the ring, walking over and standing next to me.

I give her a weird look as one of her arms goes around my shoulders and then this type of Broadway music starts playing. I shrug her arm off of me and back away, getting out of the ring. I get my title and walk backstage, shaking my head. I head back to the locker room to change, and then wait for Natalya to come back, since she and Melina want to see Aly. A minute or two later the rest of them come back in. After waiting for a bit again, Melina, Natalya and myself head out and down to the room. We enter the room to find Alex sprawled across one couch, Aly and Mike on the other. Mike is sitting next to the arm of the couch and she's laying sideways so her back is against the arm of the couch, the rest of her stretched out across the cushions. Mike has one hand on her stomach while the other plays with her hair that's fanned out over the couch arm, while she reads something on her phone.

"Oh Aly, look who wanted to come and see you." I say.

She glances up.

"Oh hey!" She smiles brightly, sitting up all the way.

"Haven't seen you two in forever." She adds.

They nod and she gets up to hug them.

"It's so good to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too. I mean look at you miss baby mama!" Natalya says as they make her stand back a bit so they can look her over.

"Yeah." She laughs.

"Pretty soon I won't be able to wear these clothes."

"That's alright, gives you an excuse to go shopping." Melina laughs.

"True." She laughs too.

"Which we most definitely have to join you on." Natalya adds.

"That could be fun." Aly giggles.

"You can count me in." I say from the couch.

"I'll let you two know when I need to go then." Aly says.

They just nod in agreement.

"Well I would talk for longer, but lover boy over there is anxious to get back to the hotel." Aly adds, pointing over at Mike.

"We'll have to do a girl's day soon and we can catch up." I remark.

"Definitely." Melina agrees, Natalya echoes her comment.

She hugs them one last time, and I do the same thing before we say bye to them, and they leave.

"Alright, we can start heading back now." Aly states, turning around to face Mike.

Mike smirks.

"Good."

We all grab our things, and go out to the car. Once we're all in with our things, we start heading back to the hotel. We go into the elevators. Aly and I lean against one side, whispering to each other in Italian while the guys watch us with twin smirks on their faces. Once the elevator stops, we walk out behind Mike and Alex, following then down the hallway to our rooms.

"Good luck." She whispers to me, giggling.

"Same to you." I reply with a grin.

She laughs and we go into our rooms. After walking into the room, I walk over to the table and drop my bag on it, before stretching a bit and then taking off my boots. Alex puts down his own bag and takes his shoes off as well as shedding his suit jacket. His eyes stayed on me the whole time. After my boots are off I start digging through my things for clothes to change into. I contemplate on torturing him tonight or not, standing there and trying to decide on the two things I have picked out. I feel Alex walk up behind me.

"Well...looks like I won't be changing anytime soon..." I mutter amusedly.

He reaches around me and inspects the two things I'm holding. He tugs on the red silky chemise.

"Now how did I know you'd pick that..." I laugh.

"That's a no brainer." Alex kisses behind my ear.

"Of course it is...and now I shall go and change into that then."

"Hurry up." He mumbles, dropping a kiss on my shoulder.

"I'll be as quick as I can be."

"Okay."

I walk away from him and head into the bathroom to get changed. I changed as quick as I could, before walking out and putting my dirty clothes with my things. Alex is reclined on the bed and he opens his arms when he sees me. I smile and shake my head amusedly, before walking over and climbing onto the bed and going into his open arms. He closes his arms around me, hugging me to him tightly.

"Was I quick enough for you?" I laugh.

"Yes." He chuckles.

"Good, even though I would've taken my time and make you wait even more just to mess with you."

"I'm glad you didn't." Alex says, beginning to trail kisses across my shoulder.

"Who knows what would've happened if I did."

"Be glad you didn't."

"Well since we're talking about it...tell me...what would've happened?"

Instead of responding, Alex gently nips my earlobe. Like always, I suck in a breath before responding.

"Okay...I get it."

"Do you?" He smirks.

"What do you think?"

He chuckles and goes back down to where my shoulder and neck meet, resuming his kisses. One of his hands move from being around me, to moving along my side while he starts to trail his way up my neck. I bite my lip and try not to tense up. He senses that I'm trying to not tense up, so he starts moving along as slow as he possibly could. My fingers dig into his shoulders, a soft whine escaping. He suddenly pulls away from my neck and moves to my lips, and moving a hand to cup one side of my face while the other hand stays at my side moving along it. Then I unconciously let one of my hands move, and it moves down to his abs and rests there...no fingers dragging along...yet. He tenses slightly under my fingertips.

"Okay relax, I haven't even done anything yet." I mumble into the kiss.

Alex tries to relax, giving his attention back to the kiss. But just as he had started to relax, I had suddenly dragged my fingers across, along with my nails this time. He groans, tightening his grip on my side. I smirk, and then continue to do it repeatedly to the point where he had to grab both of my hands to get me to stop.

"Aww, you just ruined all the fun."

"You keep doing that and I will lose control." He growls after breaking the kiss.

"But it's fun..."

"You're the one that is insisting on holding off until after the wedding. You keep doing that to me and it won't happen."

"It's so hard waiting until next Wedesday isn't it?"

"Yes, you aren't making it easy at all."

"Then I'm doing my job correctly..." I laugh, getting out of his grip and getting under the blankets.

He slides under as well.

"I'll say it again, minx."

"Love you too." I grin, leaning in and kissing him one last time and also dragging my nails across the back of his neck just to mess with him some more.

He twitches.

"Carly..."

"Yes?" I smile innocently.

"You're evil babe."

"And proud of it."

"Love you." He says, after sighing.

"Love you too."

We snuggle up together and drift off. After Aly and Mike got in their room, he just couldn't wait anymore. So he turned her around, wrapped his arms around her and immediately started kissing her. She drops her purse to the side and cups his face. He unconsciously starts moving forward which makes her move backwards, and she ends up bumping into the side of the bed. They fall backwards onto the bed, Mike making sure he catches himself on his hands so he doesn't squish her.

"You're so gonna get it now, after what you put me through..." He comments, and she giggles.

He leans down and captures her lips with his once again, moving his hands to hers and he holds her arms down by her wrists, just so that she can't go to the indents by his hips again...for now. She whines slightly, shifting under him.

"I can't take any chances right now with you..." He mumbles, and she laughs into the kiss.

"My turn to torture you..."

She tries to relax, sinking down into the bed. After a while the kiss starts to hear up, and she starts tensing especially since she can't touch him. She whimpers quietly, clenching her hands into fists. He smirks into the kiss, before deciding to let go of one wrist, holding onto the other one still. She takes her free hand and untucks his shirt, starting to work on the buttons. Since she's only using one hand, it was becoming hard to get the buttons undone. He noticed that she was struggling and chuckled.

"Need help?"

"Well if you'd let my other hand go..."

"Can I trust you?"

"Mike...just let my hand go."

He looks down at her for a few moments, before deciding to let her other hand go finally. She goes back to working on the buttons as their lips meet again. She finally undos the last button and starts to take the shirt off of him, and he helps by shrugging it off himself and it falls to the floor. She runs her hands over his bare chest and back, humming in satisfaction. He slides his hands down her arms and over her shoulders, then running them down her sides and rests them on her hips. She makes a soft noise when he slips his hands under her shirt. He then starts tugging at the bottom of her shirt, wanting that to come off next, since his is already off. She breaks away from his lips and pulls up her shirt, shimmying to get it off. Once it's off she tosses it to the floor and he grins, then seals his lips with hers once again. She giggles as his hands wander over her skin. After a while she moves so that she's laying against the pillows, and more clothes start coming off...


	194. Charity Event In DC

We've just gotten off the plane in D.C., because first of all there's a charity event, and we needed to be in earlier than other people. After collecting our things from baggage claim, we head out of the airport to head to Alex's place. When we walk out, Alex recognizes the car as his and mentions that he had someone drop it off for him. We put our things in the trunk before piling in, and heading away from the airport and towards his place.

"Nice place." Aly remarks as we pull up.

"Thanks. I needed a place away from my parents. Because if I didn't, we'd be staying there and none of us can do anything when we're around my parents."

"Uh no. Talk about awkward."

He parks the car, and we get out and grab our things from the trunk. Once we have everything, we walk up to the front door and he unlocks it, and then we walk inside.

"Oh wow."

"I know." He chuckles.

"The guest bedroom is down that hall and it's the first door on the left. Purposely got the main bedroom and the guest bedroom on seperate sides of the house...for a good reason."

Aly and I both turn red. Mike just grins, and starts pulling Aly in the direction of the guest bedroom.

"Slow down, jeezus." She remarks.

"Feel free to explore the house." Alex chuckles as he watches Mike drag her off.

"I will...if I get free."

Then she disappears down the hall, leaving just me and Alex in the main room.

"I like this." I tell him.

"I had a feeling you would."

"Well you're right."

"So, shall we put our things in...'our'...bedroom?" He asks, putting emphasis on 'our'.

"Yes we shall." I smile.

He picks his things back up, before leading me down the other hallway and stopping at a door, opening it and revealing the bedroom. I walk in and put down my bags so I can explore.

"And if you say that this is where the magic happens, I'm gonna smack you." I laugh, and he snickers.

"This is where..." He starts to say.

"...Alex." I threaten.

"...nevermind." He grins.

"That's what I thought..." I say, and starting to explore the bedroom.

Alex sits on the bed and watches me. After exploring the room, I turn around to see Alex watching me with a certain look on his face.

"Ohhh don't give me that look." I laugh.

"What look?" He asks innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me..."

Alex smirks.

"You can't pull off the innocent look as well as I can. I see right through you."

"What am I thinking then."

"Hmmm..." I think, walking towards him, then resting on my knees in front of him.

Then I place my hands near the indents by his hips that he has, before leaning in and being mere inches from his lips. His eyes drop to them.

"...I know you want to kiss me really bad...but of course that's obvious right now..."

He doesn't answer, pressing his lips to mine.

"Mmm...there's still the rest of the house for me to explore." I say, pulling back slightly.

"You have days to explore."

"Alex...not another episode like last night..."

"Aww."

"You'll live. Besides, you have days." I add, standing back up.

"...true."

I grin, before walking out of the bedroom to do more exploring. Alex follows me, wanting to see my reaction to everything. After walking around the whole house, the only thing left was the backyard. So I slide the door open and walk out onto the patio and look around the spacious yard. That's when my eyes settle on the huge pool that had waterfalls and rocks all around, including a slide.

"...whoa."

"Like my yard?" Alex asks, chuckling.

"...like doesn't even begin to cover it..."

"I'm glad."

"Definitely beats my yard down in Florida...even though you can't beat being right on the beach, but still..."

"Must be a killer to keep up with that pool."

"Yeah. I have a person that comes to take care of it when I'm not here."

"Come on Mike, this the last area we have to see..." We hear Aly say as she gets closer to the open door.

They walk in, hand in hand.

"Oh hey." Mike says.

"Holy jesus..." She remarks, looking out the door.

"That is one awesome backyard." She finishes.

"I know right?" I laugh, turning around to see her in the open doorway.

"Seriously." She nods.

"Oh Miiiike..." She grins, looking back at him.

"Oh whaaaaaat."

"Guess where I want to go."

"I figured as much." He chuckles.

"Let's go!" She declares, dashing off to the bedroom to change.

Mike laughs and goes after her.

"You want to get in too?" Alex asks, looking down at me.

"Hmmm, maybe in a little bit."

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

"I'm pretty content on sitting out here, I mean it is a nice day out."

"Yeah." He agrees.

He sits down in a nearby chair, and signals for me to come sit with him. I laugh to myself before walking over, but before I could even attempt to sit, he grabbed me and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Eep!" I squeak as he grabbed me.

"A little warning would've been nice."

"That's no fun." He chuckles, sliding his arms around me.

"Says you."

"Yes, says me."

"Dork..." I shake my head amusedly.

"Your dork."

Then shortly after, Aly and Mike walk out and head over to the pool. Mike jumps in right away of couse and Aly wades in down the steps.

"For once the water isn't too cold."

"It feels great." Mike agrees.

"And a slide I can actually go down, yay." Aly comments laughing.

He chuckles, and starts swimming around. She swims around lazily.

"Ah the joys of staying somewhere that isn't a hotel."

"Gotta love it." He adds.

"Yup. Especially since that means spending less time around people we don't like."

"Exactly."

She swims over under the waterfalls and lets the water cascade over her head.

"You do know that we have a charity event tonight right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just making sure."

"This feels good."

"You're having fun with that aren't you?" He chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"Come over here and see for yourself." She adds.

He comes over and settles under the waterfalls with her.

"You're right, this does feel good."

"I told you."

"If only we could stay right here all day..."

"That'd be nice." Aly laughs.

"But hey, we got all week."

"Very true."

"We get to have more alone time, and everything." He adds, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm very happy with that." She cuddles into him.

"I know you are." He grins.

She smiles up at him.

"Love you." He says, before leaning down and kissing her quick.

"Love you too."

"I think I wanna go in the water now." I say to Alex.

"Awww." He says, only because that means I would have to move.

"Oh stop. You'll live." I laugh, getting up.

Then I head inside to get changed. Once I'm all set, I walk out and head over to the pool. I wade in as Mike and Aly come out from under the waterfalls.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Yup."

"I think we may need to come here more often." I laugh.

"Yeah, for sure. It's very nice." Aly nods.

Then once I'm in the pool entirely, I start floating around in the water. Alex watches for a little bit and then goes inside to change so he can join us. After a while there's a sudden splash of water from behind us all.

"Look who finally decided to join us." I laugh, and Mike and Aly laugh too.

I lean against the wall/rocks to just relax for a bit, watching as he comes to the surface.

"Man I missed this." Alex comments.

"I bet you did." I smile.

"But it is nice to have more family to share it with now."

"Yeah, hey you know if your family throws a homecoming party for you this week, they should consider having it here." I suggest.

"That would be a fun idea." He agrees.

"Plus, I think your mom is dying to see me again." I laugh.

"Yeah, she's excited." Alex grins.

"Well if she's that excited, why not just call and say that we're in town early?"

"Good idea. I'll do that when we get inside."

"You'll get to meet his family this time." I say to Aly, grinning.

"Sounds fun." She laughs.

"Well his dad anyway..."

"Right."

Then Alex signals for me to move away from the wall.

"Come on, away from the wall now."

"Why?" I ask amused.

"'Cause I want you to."

"I'm pretty good over here." I smirk, looking him over.

He swims over and pulls me.

"Aww you just ruined a good view."

"You'll have plenty of time to stare over the next few days."

"I stare all the time so it really doesn't matter."

"True." He laughs.

"...okay fine..." I say, letting him pull me away from the wall.

"Why are you making me move again?" I ask him.

"You don't need to be leaning against a wall. Did you come in here just to be lazy?"

"Maybe." I stick my tongue out.

"That's not what a pool is for..."

"Forgive me if I don't want to wear myself out before we go to the charity event."

"You know how I get when I swim for long periods of time." I add.

"Ah...right."

"Which is why I was only floating around. But now that you're here, you can be my own personal floatie." I laugh.

"Glad I could be of use." Alex laughs.

I turn around and he wraps his arms around me, and then we start to float around the pool.

"Personal floaties rock." Aly giggles, laying on Mike as he pulls her around.

"Gives you an excuse to be all cuddly." He adds.

"I like being cuddly."

"I know." He smiles.

"Enjoy cuddling stomach to stomach while you can because it isn't going to last."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that when we can't anymore."

"Uh-huh."

"How many other things will I not be able to do?"

"Pin me against walls...I'm sure there's other things too."

"Awww."

"Yeah well...I can't help that. My belly will get in the way."

"I know I know."

"You have yourself to blame for that one Lover Boy."

"Well I couldn't wait any longer..."

She laughs and pats his cheek.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. Its my job as your wife."

"You do your job very well."

"I know I do."

We all float around the pool for a bit longer, before getting out to dry off, and Alex heads inside to call his parents. I sit by him and listen as he talks to them. Since I was sitting by him I could overhear them on the phone. I hear the happiness in his mother's voice after he tells her that we're in town for the week. I smile and lay my head against Alex's arm.

"Yeah you can come over. She's dying to see you too."

"Sounds good, we'll see you in a bit then." He adds.

He hangs up after saying 'bye', and places his phone down on the counter.

"Well looks like we all have to change." I comment.

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

We head into our rooms to change into dry clothes, and once we're changed we walk back out to the main room, waiting for Alex's parents to arrive. We're waiting and Aly gets hit with a craving.

"I want some chocolate...it's those cravings again."

"There should be some in the cabinet by the fridge." Alex chuckles.

"Sweet. DC, you rock." She gets up to go hunt down the chocolate.

"So I've been told."

While she's in the kitchen retrieving the chocolate, Alex's parents arrive. We hear the doorbell go off, and Alex gets up and answers the door. His mom immediately hugs him tightly.

"Hi mom." He laughs.

Seeing this, I get up myself and walk over to greet them.

"Hi Gwen." I say from behind Alex.

"Carly! Hi honey!" She beams, letting Alex go so she can hug me.

"It's great to see you again." I say, laughing slightly.

"Its so good to see you both." Gwen says as Alex closes the door after greeting his dad.

"So, I'm sure you're all excited for next week." She adds.

"Definitely." I smile.

"I'm sure you've heard the news about Aly, if you watch the show every Monday night right?" I add.

"Yes we did. What a surprise." Gwen says as they follow you to the main room where Mike is sitting.

"She'll be back in a minute or two. She has the cravings so she's grabbing the chocolate." I laugh.

"Oh I remember those days." She laughs too.

"I found it." Aly sings, coming back into the room.

"It's like a chocolate factory in there!" She exclaims and Alex snickers.

"Before you sit down Aly, this is Alex's dad Kevin." I point to him, standing next to Alex.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She smiles and goes to shake his hand.

He reaches out and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you too." He replies.

"Congratulations to you two." Gwen interjects.

"Thanks." She says, moving back to sit against Mike's side.

"How's the baby doing by the way?" She asks.

"Doing well. The doctor said everything looked good at our appointment the other week. I'll have another appointment here in about a week and half at about 11 weeks. I just hit 9 weeks this past Sunday." She replies, nibbling at the chocolate bar in her hand.

"The weeks sure will fly on by."

Aly nods in agreement.

"It's gonna stink when I can't travel anymore though..."

Mike mumbles his agreement, tightening his arm around her.

"I'll still be there for you, depending on what happens with me." I add.

"Right. For the time being, I'm traveling until the doctors say no." She shrugs.

"So is everything all set for next week?" She asks me.

"Yep. Everything's all set. I just have to go out to LA to get my dress sometime before Wednesday next week." I answer.

"We had to leave it at the condo so that Alex wouldn't be able to sneak around and try to look at it." Aly laughs.

"Exactly." I add.

Alex grins sheepishly while his parents laugh. After a while, Mike gets up and goes to talk with Alex and his dad, which left the rest of us sitting around and talking about various things. Aly ends up dozing off, curled up on the couch.

"I think all that swimming made her more tired than she already was."

"I bet." Gwen says.

"She needs it though because in about an hour or so, we have to get ready for this charity event."

"Right. That sounds like it will be fun for you all."

"Oh, it is." I nod.

"We always have a good time at the charity events." I add.

The next hour seemed to go by awfully quick as we continue talking about things. Since it was almost time for us to be getting ready, Mike, Alex and myself said goodbye to his parents as they started to leave.

"She fall asleep?" Mike asks me once Kevin and Gwen are gone.

"Yeah..." I nod.

"She's on the couch." I add.

He nods, and walks into the main room and over to her on the couch. He starts to try and get her to wake up so that she could get ready. She whines as she stirs, but leans into his touch.

"Come on, we have to start getting ready to go."

She sighs and yawns, opening her eyes slowly. She lifts her arms up.

"Want me to carry you?"

She nods. He leans down and lifts her up off of the couch, and she wraps her arms around his neck, as he carries her to the bedroom. She snuggles into him and kisses his neck.

"Love you." She mumbles.

"I love you too."

She sighs as they get into the bedroom and he sets her down. She reluctantly moves away to get ready. He walks over to his things, picking out a suit to wear, before starting to get ready himself. It doesn't take too long before Aly steps out of the bathroom, completely ready except for being barefoot. She grabs her shoes and slips them on while Mike finishes up himself. She straightens up after finishing her shoes and locks eyes with him.

"You look...absolutely...stunning." He comments.

"Aww. Thank you. You're looking pretty good yourself Lover Boy." She smiles.

"And thank you." He smiles back.

She stands up when he walks over.

"Never fail to amaze me." He grins, before leaning in and kisses her quickly.

"I know." She giggles and raises up for another kiss.

In me and Alex's room, I've finished getting ready except for my shoes, which I started to put on and buckle as I sit on the side of the bed. Alex turns and watches me with a look of almost awe. After getting my other shoe on, I stand up and fix my dress a bit before turning to see him staring.

"Gorgeous." He smiles.

"Thank you." I smile back.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"But then again, you always look good."

He smirks and walks over to me. After he's standing in front of me, he takes my hands in his and lifts my hand with the engagement ring on it and kisses it.

"About one more week..." He says quietly.

"I know, I can't wait." I smile.

"Me either." Alex kisses my hand again.

"You seem more excited than I am."

"I'm just ready for you to be my wife."

I smile and lean up, kissing him gently. He kisses me back and lets go of my hands so that he can cup my face. My hands move to rest on his arms, and after a few moments he pulls away but he keeps his hands on my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Too bad we have to move."

"I know, but after the charity event, we come back here and we won't have to go anywhere."

"True." He smiles.

"Well, we better get going before we're all late."

"Yeah."

We make sure to grab what we need before leaving the bedroom. We make it out into the main room after Aly and Mike walk out.

"Oh wow Dolce, you look great."

"Thank you. So do you."

She smiles and we all go out to the car. Alex and I get into the front, and Aly and Mike get into the back, then we head off to where the charity event is. We get to where the event is being held and walk inside. After walking in, we find our table and walk over, choosing our seats and sitting down.

"This is amazing." Aly comments, looking around at the summery garden themed decor.

"It is amazing...I really like it." I say, looking around myself.

"Me too." She nods.

"These flowers are nice too." I comment, looking at the flowers used as the centerpiece on the tables.

"Mmhmm." She agrees, running her fingertips over the petals.

"But nothing compares to how amazing you look tonight." Alex whispers in my ear.

"Aww." I smile at him.

I turn my head and lean up, kissing him quickly before going back to looking around. Aly smiles slightly and looks around herself. After everyone had shown up and after waiting for quite some time, the food was brought over and placed in front of us. We eat and talk. She finishes first surprisingly, and sits back with her hands laying on her stomach.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah."

The rest of us finish shortly after, and we sit and wait for the dessert that they started to bring out.

"Ooooooh." Aly perks up as she sees the cake they're passing out.

"Now that looks good." She adds, when they come over to our table and place the cake in front of each of us.

"Oh my god, it's as good as it looks." I say after taking a bite.

"Uh-huh." Aly agees.

"Gotta love coming to these things."

"For sure."

After finishing the cake, I was definitely full.

"I'm so full right now..." I say, sitting back.

"I'm not, but it isn't really me." Aly says, laughing a bit.

"Right." I laugh.

She messes with her fork, having finished her piece.

"Don't worry, when we get back to the house you can go after the chocolate again." Alex chuckles.

"Thanks." She laughs.

"How about to get your mind off of food for now, we go dance?" Mike suggests.

"Good luck getting my mind off food but sure."

"I have my ways, trust me." He chuckles, getting up and holding out his hand for her to take.

She places her hand in his and he helps her up. Then they head out to the floor where a lot of the other people had begun to dance. As they're dancing she spots John out of the corner of her eye. She frowns slightly but tries to shake it off.

"What's wrong?"

"Just spotted someone I didn't really want to see." She murmurs.

"Ah, well don't worry about them."

She nods slightly. After a few songs, the next one was a slow one, so she wraps her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. She lays her head against his shoulder/neck and closes her eyes. Then all of a sudden Alex gets up and I look over to see him holding his hand out. I smile and place my hand in his and get up, then we head out to the floor to dance ourselves. After dancing for a while, Aly tugs on Mike and looks back at the table, silently saying that she wants a break. He nods, and follows her back to the table, then sitting down next to her. She leans against him and sighs in content as he rubs her belly gently.

"A little tired?" He asks.

She nods silently.

"I'm sure we'll head back soon."

"Mmkay." She murmurs softly.

He kisses the top of her head, and then leans his head against hers.

"You two are so cute, it's ridiculous." They hear someone say as they walk up.

She looks up to see Hunter and Shawn, smiling.

"Good to know." She laughs lightly.

"We've missed you."

"Missed you too." She smiles, sliding from Mike's arms so she can get up and hug them.

"So how's the mama doing?" Shawn asks.

"I'm doing okay. I'm tired but good."

"Little one is wearing you out huh?"

"Yeah. I can't really complain though, it's better than having morning sickness." She shrugs.

"You still having that morning sickness?"

"I haven't really had it at all. The only times I've really gotten sick are all from the smell of oranges." She shakes her head.

"I've been avoiding them, so no morning sickness really." She adds.

"Ah. So how far along are you?"

"A little over 9 weeks. And yes, I'm already starting to show a bit."

She reaches down and pulls her dress tight over her stomach so they can see.

"It's not really much now but yeah..." She adds.

She lets her dress go and sits back down. Mike's hand is instantly back on her stomach again.

"I swear your hand has a magnet in it or something." She says to him.

He chuckles, starting to go back to rubbing her stomach gently.

"He does this all the time." She tells Hunter and Shawn amusedly.

"Oh it's understandable...we were like that too."

"Nice to know that's normal then." She laughs.

"Yeah, it's just a natural instinct thing."

"Ah."

"You'll get used to it..."

"I'm already getting there, he's been doing this since the day we found out." She says with a laugh.

Then after a bit, Alex and I return to the table after dancing.

"Hey you." Shawn says.

"Hey!" I say excitedly, letting go of Alex and hugging Shawn.

He laughs and hugs me back, then I go and hug Hunter as well.

"I thought I wouldn't see you two until the day of the wedding."

"Stephanie and Rebecca wanted to this event and made us come along." Hunter explains.

"Well you're their husbands, you should go regardless if they make you or not."

"I know, I'm just joking."

"We probably won't be staying very long, because I'm tired." Aly says.

"Ah, right."

"But it was great seeing you guys again."

"It was good to see you all too. We'll see you next week."

Aly and I give them one last hug, before they walk away and back to Stephanie and Rebecca. Aly goes right back into Mike's arms, snuggling against him.

"You know, we can go now if you're that tired." I suggest.

"Please. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep." She says, yawning.

I nod, and we gather our things before leaving and heading out to the car, then we head back to the house. When we pull up, we walk in after Alex unlocks the door. Aly and Mike head right to their room after we all walk into the main room. She kicks off her shoes and starts to remove her jewelry while she yawns. Mike kicks off his shoes, and starts to undo his tie and then starts working on his shirt. She pulls her hair down and then grabs what she's going to change into before getting out of her dress. Mike turns and his attention gets caught by the glittery 'AWESOME' written on the back of the bottoms she put on.

"Awesome huh?" He smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the one that picked them out." She comments.

"I know I did..."

She finishes her stuff and walks over to the bed, climbing in. He finishes himself and walks over, climbing in himself and pulling her into him. She reaches up and kisses him slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles.

She snuggles down, listening to his heartbeat. He shuts the light off, and they both soon drift off to sleep. Meanwhile Alex and I are in our bedroom. I get all my jewelry and stuff of and then reach for my pajamas.

"Wait, I have an idea." Alex says.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Well we have alone time now...and I was thikning we go out to the pool."

"Hmm...I think I like that idea."

"Good, I'll meet you out there." He grins, starting to take his clothes off to change.

I laugh and agree. I walk into the bathroom to change, since I left my swimsuit in there to dry from being in the pool earlier today. I get changed and walk out to the backyard. I start walking over to the pool, and just as I got close enough, Alex had come to the surface from either jumping in or just swimming around under the water. I bit my lip as I was clearly staring as I walked closer. He notices and smirks at me. I stop biting my lip when I realize that he notice, and then I tried to act normal.

"Like what you see?" Alex asks with a teasing tone.

"...shut up..."

"Aw come on, I'm just teasing babe."

"I'm only kidding you know."

"I figured." He says as I walk over to the stairs and wade into the water.

"You and the great ideas." I smile.

He grins and swims over to me, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Someone's eager." I laugh, after pulling away.

"Duh."

"Just remember what I can do to you..." I smirk.

"Ah but I can get you back for everything you do."

"And then it will all be made up for next week."

"Oh yes." He smirks.

"But for now..." He trails off, then pulls me closer and pressing his lips to mine again, and I unconsciously end up wrapping my legs around him.

He turns and moves so my back is up against the wall of the pool. My heart starts to beat faster and I start to tense as he grips my sides tighter and deepens the kiss. My fingers go into his hair and tug gently. He pulls away from my lips, and moves to my neck. He makes his way up by my ear, and then slowly moves down my neck and to my collarbone. I'm biting my lip and trying not to make any noise but the lack of noises only makes him work harder, determined to earn them from me.

"...no..." I manage to say, while still biting my lip and still refusing to make any noise.

He moves across my collarbone, trying to see if he can find another sensitive spot. He does manage to find another one, but I still refuse to let out any noise, because we're outside and sound travels. Alex frowns and pouts.

"We're outside...I can't." I say once I'm able to breathe normally.

"My neighbors aren't that close babe."

"You're determined aren't you?"

He smirks.

"Just give me a minute..."

"How about no..." He says, going back to my collarbone.

He finds that new spot and I tense up. My head falls to his shoulder, and I pull him closer, sighing in content at first. I can sense that feeling coming back, so I turn my head and put my face in the base of his neck and the moan that escapes me is a little loud but it's muffled. He smirks triumphantly.

"You know if there's a mark there, it better be gone by next week." I mumble.

"It'll be fine." He chuckles, kissing the top of my head as he moves through the water while holding me.

"Just couldn't wait until next week to do that..."

"Nope."

"...evil..."

"But you love me."

"I do, and I'm getting you back for this."

"I know." He chuckles.

I relax against him, using him as my floatie just like I did earlier in the day. I feel myself getting tired after a while, but I manage to keep my eyes open enough to tell him.

"...Alex...I'm getting tired..."

"Alright." He says, holding onto me and going up the stairs to get out of the pool.

We make our way back inside, and to our room. I head into the bathroom to change, and when I come out, I instantly crawl into the bed. Alex snakes his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Night love."

I just make a quiet noise, because I'm too tired to respond with talking.


	195. Capitol Punishment

It's now the day of the PPV, thankfully I'm able to take time off from competing because the wedding is so close. It's such a relief to not worry about getting seriously hurt. I'm busy getting dressed for the day, but before I put my shirt on, I can still see the mark that Alex left on my collarbone from earlier in the week.

"...it's still there..." I mumble.

I finish in the bathroom and walk out, pinning Alex with a look.

"...what?" He asks.

"It's still there." I pull down the collar of my shirt enough for him to see.

"It's not as bad as it was before though."

"But it's still there." I repeat.

"3 days...3 days for it to disappear or be less noticeable." I add.

"It'll be fine."

"If you say so. Who were you on the phone with?" I ask, having heard him on the phone while I was in the bathroom.

"My lawyers."

"For what?"

"My DUI charge, and other charges resulting from that."

"...and?"

"I've been cleared of everything." He grins.

I squeal in happiness and practically tackle him, kissing his lips repeatedly.

"That's the best news you could've ever gotten!"

"I know." He laughs.

"And just in time too..." I smile.

"Yeah." He smiles too.

"I don't think anything can ruin this day."

"I hope not."

"I gotta go tell Aly and Mike the news." I say, jumping off the bed and leaving the bedroom.

I go to the other bedroom and knock. I get a response so I open the door and go in. Aly's laying on the bed reclined against the pillows with Mike's head resting on her stomach while she runs her fingers through her hair.

"I have some great...no wait awesome news."

"Mmm, what's that?"

"That DUI charge and other charges that Alex had gotten in November...he's been cleared of all of them."

"Oh wow, that IS awesome." She smiles.

"The best news we could've ever gotten."

"For sure." She nods.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you." I smile, and bounce out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Mike chuckles against Aly's stomach.

"That probably made her day."

"I'm sure it did." She laughs lightly.

"One less thing to worry about. But speaking of worrying, be careful tonight..." She adds.

"I'll do my best, just like every other time." Mike assures her.

"I know..." She sighs.

"And I know...don't be too hard on Alex. Carly already told me."

"Right."

"So anything you would like to do today before we go to the arena?"

"Um...not that I can think of off the top of my head."

"Well let's see, we got the pool again...the jacuzzi. Could always go into Alex's weight room and you could watch me there..."

"Maybe the pool and the weight room...I can't really do the jacuzzi much."

"Alright, well let's get ready for the pool." He grins.

"I'd love to do the jacuzzi too don't get me wrong but there's all these guidelines concerning them for pregnancy, I don't feel its worth getting in if I can only spend like 15 minutes or less in it and it has to be under a certain temperature and what not." She says as he sits up.

"It's okay, completely understandable."

"It stinks but hey what can you do." She shrugs, sitting up herself.

"The pool's still fun, got that slide you can use." He chuckles.

"Woo." She laughs, getting up to find a swimsuit.

Once she finds one, she goes to get changed and Mike gets changed himself. She throws her hair up and hands him the sunscreen so he can help her put it on. He takes some of the sunscreen, and starts rubbing it into her back. She leans into his touch, closing her eyes. He finishes by moving his hands over her shoulders, before kissing takes more of the sunscreen.

"...that felt good." She mumbles as he turns her around and takes more of the sunscreen.

He gets the front of him taken care of while she gets the front of her taken care of, before she takes some of the sunscreen and gets his back covered. She tosses the sunscreen bottle on the bed and then playfully smacks Mike on the butt and laughs when he jumps. He turns around and looks at her amusedly, and raises and eyebrow.

"Couldn't help myself." She giggles.

"Uh huh." He grins.

She drags a finger down his chest and abs. Then she reaches out and squeezes the indents by his hips before grabbing her towel and dashing away.

"Evil!" He calls.

"You love it!"

He shakes his head and chuckles, before grabbing his towel and walking out of the room, then outside to the backyard. She swims to the surface as he sets his towel down.

"I beat youuuu." She sings.

"Only because you distracted me." He chuckles.

"Aha, but it's so fun to tease you."

"Uh huh..."

"Even though I now I'll get paid back for it later..."

"Indeed you will." He smirks.

"Bring it on."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Boring." She sings, swimming around lazily.

"I'll show your boring." He grins, before jumping in.

She turns her head so she don't get splashed in the face. He comes up to the surface in front of her, shaking the water from his face and hair. She smiles at him.

"Not so boring now is it?"

"Well you're way over there...and I'm over hereee..." She swims backwards.

"Don't test me..."

"What if I want to?" She laughs.

"You know what will happen."

She eyes him and giggles. He starts swimming towards her with that certain look in his eye, and that smirk.

"Uh oh." She swims backwards, trying not to giggle.

"Uh oh is right."

Then her back hits the wall and she squeaks. His smirk gets bigger, and he starts closing in on her. She slides along the wall, trying to keep away.

"Uh-uh..." He says, finally getting close enough to place his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"Damn." She says jokingly.

"You can't just torture me and run away, then try to swim away from me without there being consequences."

"What can I say, I love egging you on. It's fun."

"Uh huh." He nods, grinning, then leans in and stops mere inches before her lips.

He looks from her lips then up to her eyes a few times. When it seems like he's going to seal the gap, he pulls back and swims backwards and away.

"Ooooh." She narrows her eyes and splashes him.

"That's what you get." He laughs, trying to avoid the splashes.

She keeps splashing him. He backs up until he reaches the stairs, then he runs around and up to the top of the slide.

"I'll get you for that." She points at him.

"Suuuure."

"You wait. I can be just as sneaky as you."

"I know you can."

"I wouldn't tease me then."

"Mayyybe."

She swims away as he goes down the slide. After sliding into the water, he starts to swim towards her again. She watches him swim up, a plan forming in her head. When he swims up, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Mike leans down for a kiss but she turns her head and he ends up kissing her cheek instead.

"Awww come on."

"Nope."

"That's not fair..."

"And?" She laughs lightly.

"I don't like it."

She shrugs, laying inwardly at his disgruntled expression.

"...come on..."

She shakes her head, again giving him the cheek when he tries for another kiss.

"...Lyssa, don't make me do it..." He says, unwrapping his arms and placing his hands on her sides.

She raises her eyebrow at him. Then he starts to gently, but slowly move his fingers along her side. She bites her lip and tries not to shiver. He smirks, and watches her reaction still as he keeps running his fingers along her sides. His one hand traces along the 'Dreams are just reality waiting to happen' tattoo along her right side and she bites down harder on her lip.

"I told you not to make me do it..."

She squirms.

"And I won't stop...until you let me kiss you."

She squirms a little more before giving in and tilts her head back and releasing her lip, silently offering her lips to him.

"...I win..." He grins, before pressing his lips to hers.

She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing back with more intensity. He starts to move forward, his hands still on her side, until she yet again backs into the wall of the pool. She ends up wrapping her legs around his waist. He grips her sides tighter, since the kiss had intensified, and he got as close to her as he could without squishing her. The fingers of one hand tangle in the ties of her suit bottom and she reaches down with one of her own hands and smacks his fingers away.

"...no..." She mumbles against his lips.

He whines and reaches for them again only for her to swat him away.

"No." She says firmly, breaking the kiss.

"Do you want me to get out of this pool?" She threatens.

"Nooo." He clings.

"Then stop it."

"Control yourself this time..." She adds.

He pouts.

"Oh stop. You'll live."

She kisses him quick, before pulling from his grip and swimming away.

"Heyyyyy."

"She laughs."

"Too bad."

They swim around and use the slide for a little while longer before getting out and drying off. They then head to change and go into the weight room. She of course sits there and watches as he works out for the time that they're down there. She gets on the treadmill for a bit but leaves her eyes on him. After a while, the smell of something good cooking upstairs gets her attention.

"Something smells really good." She comments.

She stops the treadmill and wanders upstairs to see what it is. She walks into the kitchen and she sees me making lunch for all of us.

"Smells good." She remarks, sitting at the counter.

"I know right? I needed something to do, so I'm making lunch."

"Need any help?"

"Sure, I'm always up for help."

She gets up and walks over, taking over something that needed to be done.

"So is that mark gone yet?" She giggles.

"No." I roll my eyes, and she snickers.

"He got you good this time."

"He's in trouble if it doesn't fade soon."

"I mean, it's not too bad now but still..." I add.

"Right." She laughs.

"Him and the ideas..."

"He and Mike are too much alike." Aly shakes her head in amusement.

"Oh, definitely."

We keep cooking and the boys soon wander in.

"You're right, it does smell good." Mike comments about what she had said earlier.

"Told you."

"I needed something to do..." I shrug.

We start setting out the food. Then we take our spots sitting at the counter next to them to eat.

"Do we have to go tonight?" Aly whines, leaning into Mike after she finishes.

"Yes we do, sorry."

"Boooo."

"And it's the 2nd match of the night."

"Well at least we don't have to stay super long then."

"No not really."

"Good." I say.

"It's a good thing I have the night off for once." I add.

"Yeah, that's nice."

"But you're the only one I have to worry about." I say to Alex.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Mike asks, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm not getting married to you Wednesday..."

He sticks his tongue out.

"Just remember what I told you..."

"Be careful with him, I know."

"Good."

Aly gets up and starts raiding the sweets cabinet again.

"Another chocolate craving?" I ask.

"Yes...I can't complain though. I could be stuck easting something weird...like pickles and ice cream or something like that." She says, making a face.

"Eww."

"Exactly."

Once the rest of us were done with our plates, I hop down from the chair and grab them all, heading over to the sink to wash them.

"Now what."

"I guess we just relax until we have to go."

"Boring." Aly sighs.

"Or we just go to the arena now and hang around."

"Sure why not. There's bound to be people to hang out with."

After the dishes were done, we all walked to our rooms to get our things ready. Then we headed out and got into the car, heading off to the arena for the rest of the day. On our way there, Aly and I control the radio and sing loudly. Soon we get there, and grab our things and walk in. Aly and I go walking around while the guys drop their things off in the locker room. She stops for a second, tugging on something under her shirt.

"Hang on Dolce. I gotta fix this." She says.

I stop and wait for her to fix what she was tugging at. She tugs up the bottom of her shirt and fixes the white band around her waist.

"All that dancing and rocking out in the car twisted it up." She remarks as she tugs it back into place and smooths it out.

"Ah, ok."

I watch curiously as she makes sure it's completely in place.

"This thing comes in handy. I'll be able to wear my normal bottoms for longer. Which is a good thing considering I'm still not big enough for maternity things yet." She says as she runs a hand over her stomach before pulling her shirt back down.

"Well that's good, that it comes in handy."

She nods and we start walking again.

"Blehh, I don't think many people are here yet."

"Nobody worth seeing anyway." Aly sighs.

So after finding no one worth seeing, we decided to head back and go towards the room. As we walk along, we catch a glimpse of a bright red shirt ahead of us.

"Oh no..." I mumble to myself.

"Great." Aly rolls her eyes.

When he turns, he sees us. But the grin he had falls when he sees Aly. She stays silent, her face blank. He sighs before walking in our directiong, knowing that she still basically hates him. He stops in front of us. Aly folds her arms under her chest and averts her eyes.

"...hey." I say quietly.

"Hey Carly." He says just as quiet, smiling just barely before it slides off his face.

"Um...thanks for at least cooperating with Alex a couple weeks ago when you tagged with him...I appreciate it."

John nods silently.

"Sorry for avoiding you for months, but after everything it was just hard. I know Alex doesn't really like you anymore but uh...what can you do." I shrug.

"Its alright, I can understand."

"Just no more losing control with a weapon...although he's a face now like you so I wouldn't have to worry, but still..."

John nods again.

"About Wednesday...uh...you can come if you want. It's totally up to you."

"You're still inviting me after all this?"

"I don't hold grudges...sure I won't forget what you did but I'm not that mean. I can't keep you from coming. It's an open invitation. Use your own discretion."

"I'll do that."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same for her." I point at Aly.

"She's still not talking to you."

John sighs.

"I mean you can try talking to her now, but I can't guarantee anything."

He nods.

"Alyssa I know you hate me, but you're gonna have to at least try and talk to me sometime." He says quietly to her.

"I don't hate you. Highly dislike maybe but no, I don't hate you." She mutters.

"That's good at least. Look I know this may not make a difference or anything, but...I truly am sorry for the things I did."

She glances up at him and nods slightly.

"...that's a step. I can't forgive and forget just yet though. You hurt three of the most important people in my life, be it emotionally or physically. I get that with Mike and Alex you're all working but there's a line between working and taking it too far."

"And you took kind of took it too far with Alex and the pipe. I really thought he was extremely hurt." I add.

"Then the episode at Wrestlemania..." Aly trails off.

"The Wrestlemania thing I did not mean to do. I feel awful about that."

"You should. I was torn up over that. Its a good thing I wasn't pregnant at the time." She remarks.

"I'm glad he's okay though. I know he just plain doesn't like me period anymore after everything, but I'm glad he's okay after suffering that."

She nods and lets her arms unfold, her hands falling to rest on her stomach.

"Congratulations on the baby though."

"Thanks."

"And don't even ask me if I'm having one." I laugh.

"All I'm gonna say is not yet."

John and Aly laugh.

"Oh it won't be long I bet." She teases.

I lightly smack her arm and give her a look.

"What? I'm just saying."

"I don't think he wants to hear that."

John snickers. Then I look ahead past John and see Mike and Alex, they're clearly looking for us.

"Well looks like we gotta go. Mike and Alex are looking for us." I say, pointing behind him.

"I'll talk to you later then." John says.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." He replies before heading off.

Then we walk ahead to where the guys are.

"There you are." Mike comments.

"Yup, you found us. Good job." She says teasingly, stepping into Mike's arms.

"What were you doing?"

"Just walking around."

"It's quite boring actually." I laugh.

"Yeah, there's like nobody here that is worth talking to."

"We were just starting to head to the room."

"Ah." Alex says while holding me.

So we all head to the room, and hang out for the next few hours or so until it came time for the show. Mike and Alex had come back after getting ready since their match was second, after Dolph's title match.

"Nice vest DC." Aly comments.

"Thanks." He grins, sitting down next to me.

"And before you even say a word, you know I love that jacket.

"Which is one of the reasons why I wear it."

She laughs.

"It goes nicely with the red attire." She smiles, and he grins.

"I know it does..."

She rolls her eyes amusedly. It soon came time for the show to start. The first match had begun and that was Dolph's match. He of course walked down to the ring with Vickie.

"I thought he dropped her..."

"Apparently not."

The match didn't really last a long time. A lot of close calls and everything, in the end Vickie got involved by scratching Kofi's eyes when the ref was attending to Dolph. He gets Kofi in a final sleeper hold, and prevents him from reaching the ropes. The ref calls the match since Kofi is out cold, and Dolph is crowned the new United States Champion.

"Cheaters." Aly shakes her head.

"Well we should be heading out there, by the curtain at least." Mike comments, as Vickie and Dolph are still celebrating.

Alex nods in agreement.

"Be careful you two." Aly commets as they both get up.

"We'll try."

"Ah, you're forgetting something..." I say to both of them.

"Oh, right." They both laugh, turning back to us.

Then they both kiss us, before heading out the door for the match.

"I hate this." Aly frowns.

"I do too, but we can't really do anything about it."

"I know."

Shortly after, Todd Grisham was shown backstage and he introduced Mike for a short interview. Todd asked whether Mike thought he could defeat Alex. Mike said that Alex is a shelter dog that he saved from the NXT reject pile. He said that if people don't think that he can beat Alex, that just shows how far people hink he's fallen in the last month. He then said that Alex was just a glorified bag carrier and that tonight, he was going to show the world why he is awesome.

"It's almost amusing to listen to what insults they come up with to use on each other."

"I know. Some of them are a little harsh at times, but a majority of the time they're funny."

"Yeah."

Then a video package that details the events that have led up to the match, from NXT, all the way to Alex's turn on Mike. Mike is the first man out to the ring, and he walks out through the blow-up 'Awesome' that he had at Wrestlemania.

"Not gonna lie, I like the entrance."

"Me too." She laughs.

Next to come out was Alex, and he gets a really great reaction from the crowd. They're both in the ring and ready to go. Mike has the briefcase in hand and he shows it to Alex before the match, yelling at him. So Alex kicks Mike in the gut and takes the fight to him, delivering punches down on the mat. Mike bails from the ring and tries to run around, but Alex comes into the ring and continues to beat down Mike in the corner. The ref pulls Alex away and that allows Mike to sneak in a couple of quick shots to turn the tide of the match. Mike lays in with a couple of big knees to the gut before delivering a kick to the face to Alex, who was sitting down. Mike lays in a couple of big punches to Alex before picking him up and tearing at his face.

"Okay I can't watch this." Aly winces, looking away.

Mike stomps and kicks at Alex before delivering a DDT to him, while he's on his knees. Mike hits the running kick to the face to Alex who is sitting again and then he stares down the crowd and then Alex for a bit. Alex struggles to get back to his feet, and Mike takes him right down with a big right hand. Alex gets up again, and Mike takes him down once more. A third time, and Alex pushes Mike into the corner and buries his shoulder into Mike's gut, but when he charges Mike, he moves and Alex's shoulder connects with the steel ring post and he falls to the outside of the ring. Mike follows out and delivers a running boot to Alex's face before sending him back into the ring.

"Owwww."

"Yeah." Aly cringes.

Mike pulls Alex's head out of the ring, and from the floor delivers a running kick to the head, but it's only good enough to leave Alex down for the 2 count. Mike taunts Alex, but Alex connects with a big right hand. Mike is able to lock in a rear chin lock, and Alex falls down to the mat. Alex begins to fight up to his feet and hits Mike with a couple of punches to the gut. But Mike turns Alex around and delivers a reverse DDT for another two count. Mike looks shocked as he has hands over his mouth, shaking his head. Mike gets to his feet and connects with his signature clothesline in the corner. Mike goes to the top rope and jumps off with a double ax handle smash, but Alex kicks out at two when Mike goes for the pin. Mike picks up Alex and places him on the top rope, pulling him down into a tree of woe. Mike stomps at Alex's midsection before backing up. Mike goes for a low dropkick to Alex's face but Alex curls up and Mike crotches himself on the ring post. Mike charges Alex in the opposite corner after getting up, and Alex shoulder checks him away. Alex sends Mike from corner to corner and connects with a big spine buster which is good for the two count. Alex goes towards Mike, but Mike throws him to the outside. Alex retaliates with a jumping kick to the side of Mike's head as he sticks through the middle and third ropes. Alex takes Mike to the outside where he slams him into the ringside barricade and then the announcer's table. Cole then starts running his mouth again, so Alex grabs him by the tie and pulls him over the table.

"Cole's getting busted, nice."

"I'm telling you he never learns."

"Nope."

Mike sends Alex back into the ring once he recovers, and grabs the briefcase. Back in the ring, the ref wrestles the briefcase away from Mike and Mike turns around into a Impaler DDT from Alex. He makes the pin, and gets the three count to win the match.

"I think Alex might've done something to his arm." Aly speaks up, watching him closely.

"Yeah he's favoring it a bit." I say, a hint of worry in my voice.

"Come on, let's go wait for them. I'll check it out for him when he gets backstage."

I nod, and we get up and head out waiting by the curtain for them to come back. First Alex comes back, and he's still favoring his right arm.

"Alex...what's wrong?"

"It hurts." He grimaces.

"Come here, let me see." She motions to him.

He walks over and she bends his arm out and right on the bicep near the elbow there's this huge black and blue bruise.

"Please tell me that looks more serious than it actually is..." I comment, my eyes going wide after seeing the nasty bruise.

She prods it, feeling along the entire bruise and he hisses, clenching his jaw.

"Yeah, it looks worse than it is." She says after a minute.

"Oh thank god." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's gonna be a nasty bruise for a while though."

"Well hopefully he'll feel at least a little better Wednesday."

"Ice and relaxation." Aly says.

"Oh, he'll be getting plenty of that...believe me." I say.

Alex chuckles and Aly smiles.

"Of course."

"Now come on, we need to get you some ice."

Alex nods.

We head to the trainer's to get him ice, while Aly sticks around and waits for Mike to come through the curtain. She leans against the wall and rubs her stomach as she usually does nowadays. After a few minutes he comes through the curtain and she pushes away from the wall and walks over to him

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good. Um you might want to tread lightly around Dolce though. Alex has a humongous bruise on his arm."

"He does?"

"Yup. From here to here." She shows him on his own arm, lifting it to trace her fingertip over the area where Alex has his bruise.

"Ouch." He cringes.

"Yeah, it looks worse that it is. So if you have a match with him tomorrow night, which is likely, be careful."

Mike nods.

"Now let's get you to the locker room so you can get changed...and you need to take a shower too babe." She says.

"Right right, I know."

They start to walk along.

"There's showers here so you can jump in and before you even say a word, no I'm not going to join you." She points her finger at him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything..."

"Suuuuure and you're just grinning like that for no reason."

"Hey, you brought the subject up."

"You were thinking it."

"Uh huh...sure I was."

"Stop it." She smacks his arm and laughs.

"Love you too." He laughs.

They get to the locker room and stop outside the door.

"I'll be over here waiting." She points to a group of equipment boxes.

"Alright." He nods, then gives her a quick kiss.

She smiles as he runs a hand over her belly before going inside. She walks over to the equipment boxes and hops up, getting comfortable before pulling out her phone to read things online. Alex and I get to the trainer's, and we stop in front of the door.

"You wait here, I'll get the ice."

Alex agrees and leans against the wall. I go in and get a bag of ice and come back out.

"Here..."

"Thanks love." Alex kisses me gently before placing the ice over the bruise, grimacing.

"Mike didn't cause that did he?" I ask, frowning at him grimacing.

Alex shakes his head.

"No I don't think so. I think it was a wrong move or a combination of things."

"Well as long as it wasn't his fault. You're lucky it just looks more serious than it actually is."

"I know."

Then we head in the direction of the locker room for him to change for the night. When we reach the locker room, he walks in still holding the ice on the bruise and I hop up onto the equipment box next to Aly.

"Hey."

"Hey." I say back.

"What a night."

"So far anyway."

"Right. At least he didn't get seriously hurt."

"Yeah. He said he doesn't think it's Mike's fault. He thinks it was a wrong move or a combination of things."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to be made at Mike."

"Me too."

"I'm afraid to ask though. What would've been the worst thing that could've happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"I think it'll just worry me more if I don't know what could've happened, and be glad that he managed to avoid whatever it is."

"He could've torn his bicep and had to have surgery."

"Oh..."

She nods slightly.

"Well he avoided that...thank goodness."

"Yeah."

"Um...do you know how close he was to tearing it by any chance?"

"Decently. He has to be careful tomorrow."

"And I've already told Mike to be careful with him if they have a match tomorrow night, which is likely." She adds.

"Right." I sigh.

First to come out of the locker room was Mike, all showered with his bag in hand. He walks over and sets his bag down, stepping close to Aly. She slides her arms around him.

"Hey Carls, sorry about his bruise." Mike says to me.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

He nods a little and leans over to press his lips against Aly's forehead.

"Ready to go back to the room?" He asks her.

"Mmhmm."

He helps her down, and she says that she'll see me and Alex back at the room, then they walk off. After a while, Alex comes out after changing, and he still grimaces as he holds the ice to the bruise.

"I hate seeing you in pain." I frown.

"I know Carebear, I know."

"...I know what could've happened to you..." I say after a short silence.

"You could've torn your bicep and had to have surgery." I add.

"That would've really messed up Wednesday..." I continue.

"I know. But I'm fine and that's all that matters."

"...I know."

He kisses me gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And Wednesday is gonna be proof of that." I smile, after pulling away.

"Of course." He grins.

Then I hop down off of the equipment box and lace my fingers with his as we walk down the hall and back to the room so that he can at least relax for a while. We get back to the room and find Mike and Aly cuddling on the couch.

"Aww." I say, as we make our way to the other couch and sit down, Alex resting his arm on the arm of the couch and still holding the ice to the bruise.

"He makes a really good pillow." She shrugs.

"As you've said many times before."

She nods and giggles, snuggling into him. We stick around for a few matches, before deciding to leave. Besides the only match left was John's. It was practically a given that he was gonna win. We get back to Alex's place and I park the car in the driveway. You and I refused to let Alex drive and to rest his arm, keeping the ice on it. Mike grabs Alex's bag as well as his own and we all go inside.

"Here I'll take the ice bag since most of the ice is melted now." I say to Alex, taking the melted ice bag.

"I'll be in the bedroom in a few. But you do need to shower. Maybe that will help you feel better at least a little bit."

I dump the water from the melted ice and whatever ice there was left in the sink, before throwing the bag away. Mike goes and dropd Alex's bag in our bedroom before going to his and Aly's. She slips into the kitchen, once again raiding the candy/chocolate stash in the cabinet.

"More chocolate?" I laugh.

"I can't help it." She groans.

"Well I know you're gonna miss getting into that since we're in Baltimore tomorrow, and back in a hotel."

"They have vending machines." She shrugs.

"Plus I know Mike would hunt some down for me if I wanted it. He's very sweet like that." She adds.

"Yes he is." I smile.

She smiles, rubbing her belly as she eats some chocolate.

"That big day is almost here for you." She smiles.

"I know." My smile widens.

"I'm still curious on where he's taking me for the honeymoon." I laugh.

"I'm sure it's somewhere gorgeous."

"Then of course you'll get to see all the pictures from it. Some might come up on my Twitter, so Mike will know about that and show you of course."

"Of course. He'll do the same for ours next month. I'll put stuff up on my facebook myself."

She nods.

"Life can't get anymore better than this."

"Not by much." She agrees, laughing softly.

"...Lyssa...where are youuuu?" We both hear Mike call, and we both start laughing.

"Lover boy calls. Night Dolce." She giggles.

"Night."

She wanders back to the bedroom, walking in as she pops another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Aha, raiding the candy again."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Of course not."

"Did you need something?"

"I'm lonely here in the bed..."

She looks amused as she walks over to her things for something to wear to bed. She smiles to herself as she picks something, heading into the bathroom to change. She walks out and sets down her clothes before reaching up to pull down her hair. He looks over as he hears the bathroom door open and when he sees her, he immediately starts looking her over with a smirk on his face. She shakes her hair out, setting the hair tie on the dresser. A small smirk crosses her lips as she feels his eyes on her. She turns and faces him, and he's still looking her over with that smirk and a risen eyebrow. His eyes follow her as she walks around to her side of the bed.

"You're amusing you know that right?"

He just makes a noise in response, causing her to laugh as she climbs onto the bed. Once you're all settled in, he instantly scooches over to her.

"Lover boy." She teases lightly.

"You know it."

"Hence why I call you that."

He just nods, before kissing her gently. She kisses back, cupping his neck with one hand. His hand roams over to her side and rests there for a while, before moving around to her back. She arches into him lightly, her grip tightening. His grip with his other hand tightens as well, and he deepens the kiss. She moves both of her hands to trace her fingertips over his abs. He starts to tense up, because he knows where she's most likely going next. Sure enough, she runs her nails over the indents lightly. He shivers and then tenses up more, growling against her lips. She giggles into the kiss. Then she decides to do it a few more times just to mess with him, because it's fun. He grabs her hands, having had enough.

"Aw." She laughs into his mouth.

"No losing control tonight..." He comments.

"Just think, you'll have me completely to yourself from wednesday night til monday when DC and Dolce get back." She says, since he broke the kiss when he started talking.

"I can't wait for that."

"But we have to spend the night apart on Tuesday night."

"Awwwww."

"Sorry but you have to share with DC. They can't see each other."

"But it's not like we're gonna be far away. Connecting rooms remember?" She adds.

"Right...but still. I don't like sleeping without you."

"I know babe." She says softly, nuzzling his cheek.

"It's just for one night. It'll be hard for me too, trust me."

He nods and buries his face in her neck. He rests a hand on her stomach after they both get comfortable.

"Night."

"Night love." She presses a kiss to his chest.

Then they both drift off to sleep, after shutting off the light. I've made it into the bedroom while Alex was still in the bathroom. I had just enough time to change for bed, before he comes out of the bathroom. He steps out as I'm taking my hair down. I shake my hair before running my fingers through it. I turn around to head over to the bed and climb in, but I end up bumping into Alex. His hands catch onto my hips and his eyes wander over the chemise I have on.

"How's the arm feeling?" I ask, clearly noticing the bruise still.

"A little better."

"See? I was right about the shower."

"Yes you were." He smiles, kissing my cheek.

His eyes start to wander again, and he smirks when he still notices the mark he left from a few days ago.

"That still needs to fade more." I swat his chest.

"There's still time..."

"It better."

"You know, we're gonna have to spend Tuesday night apart. We get one more night to ourselves..." I add.

"Aw."

"But then we'll have Wednesday til' Monday..." I trail off.

"You're not making the wait any easier..." He says, pulling me flush against him as careful as he can without causing pain to his right arm.

"It's not supposed to be easy." I giggle.

"I know, but you make it even harder..."

"Its fun..."

"For you..."

"You torture me too you know." I laugh.

"Like now?" He asks, moving his left hand from my hip and starts sliding it up my back, his fingers trailing along my spine.

"...yes..."

"...you need to rest your arm..."

"I'm not using that arm, am I?"

"No...but you heard what Aly said..."

"I know." He sighs.

"The torturing is fun don't get me wrong...but still."

"There's time for that another day. We want you to relax so that you heal and are able to enjoy our wedding and honeymoon." I add.

I pull from his grip and walk over to the bed, climbing in under the covers. He walks around to his side and gets in next to me. I snuggle into his good side.

"Night love."

"Night."


	196. Power To The People

We're busy getting ready for the show. Alex's arm wasn't hurting too bad today, only because I make him relax it whenever he can. I get everything on, including my shoes in the bathroom since it's easier and saves time. Alex relaxes on the bed while waiting for me.

"Well I guess I won't be getting the night off tonight. I have to defend the title." I say, coming out of the bathroom.

"Well hopefully you'll get someone easy." He says, smiling at my appearance.

"It's either Brie, Eve or Beth Pheonix..."

"Beth is nice but I hope it ends up being one of the others."

"And it's the first match of the night...great."

"At least you get it over with quickly." He points out.

"True...and you'll finally get to come out with me after what two weeks or so of tag matches."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Then I get to change back into this...which is why you're looking me over right now."

"I can't help it. You always look beautiful love." He smirks.

"And will look even more beautiful in two days." He adds.

"Right." I smile.

"And speaking of looks...it's about time you wear jeans. It's been what a year now?"

"Its been a while, I know." Alex chuckles.

"Well, I think we should be getting down to the car now. Still need to make it to the arena so I can change for my match."

Alex nods and gets up from the bed, walking over to get his bag and to steal a kiss from me. Then I grab my bag and we head out to wait for Aly and Mike. She opens the bathroom door and hangs onto the doorjam while she pulls on her shoes. He finishes putting his shoes on and gets his things together after she comes out of the bathroom from putting her shoes on. She puts a few things into her purse.

"You look amazing as always." He smiles.

"Thank you." She replies as he walks up behing her.

He wraps his arms around her from behind resting his hands on her stomach, and then kisses her shoulder, before resting his chin on it. She leans her head against his and places his hands over his, smiling softly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She repsonds, turning her head and nuzzling his cheek.

"Tonight's going to be interesting with the fans voting."

"Yeah."

"But anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." She steals a kiss from him and he licks his lips afterwards.

"...raspberry?"

"Yes. Not the raspberry sorbet but plain raspberry." She laughs as she untangle herself from him and picks up her purse.

"I still like it..." He grins.

"I know you do and you can have it...later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know." She gives him a sultry smile over her shoulder as she walks to the door.

He grabs his bag off the table and follows her, then they both head out and down to the car. A short time alter fins us at the arena, Aly and I walking to the Diva's locker room so I can change.

"And here I thought I'd have tonight off."

"Well it is the people's choice and apparently they like you."

"Well I'd rather be liked than hated."

"Very true." She nods.

Then we reach the locker room and walk in, but that's when I stop in my tracks when I see blonde hair.

"Oh great." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Please don't tell me she's replacing one of the choices to go against me..."

"Hey she's easy so what are you worried about?" Aly laughs.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I laugh too.

"Exactly, what the heck. Haha." Aly nudges my shoulder.

"I don't know what I was thinking." I snicker.

"Then let's hope the fans DO pick her. It'll be a blessing to beat the little weakling."

"I hope so." Aly looks amused as she sits down while I start pulling my things out of my bag.

That's when Maryse turned around. First she sees me, then she sees you and well she starts to get a little bit mad, because of the new last week she overheard from me. Aly's not paying attention to her since she and I are talking. She reclines in the chair she sat in, laying her hands on her belly. She waits until the perfect time to pick a fight with both of us, especially Aly. And that's when I finish getting ready for the match.

"I have to get up now don't I." Aly sighs.

"Looks like it..."

"Aww." She moves her hands and pushes herself up.

But when she stands up, she comes face to face with Maryse who was glaring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asks blandly, raising an eyebrow.

"So that's why you haven't been competeing." She states the obvious, pointing to Aly stomach.

"Duh."

"Wow, the bleaching really has gone to your head hasn't it?" I say amusedly.

Aly laughs and high fives me.

"I really hope the fans pick you as my opponent. I really do..."

"Have fun losing." She says to Maryse, smirking.

"If I'm picked I won't lose. I've held that title before, and I can hold it again."

"Hah, yeah okay." Aly scoffs.

"You complain even if you break a nail in the ring..." I add.

Aly mimics the crybaby face that Mike makes. This gets her a little bit more mad and she smacks her hand away to stop the crybaby face. She then raises her hand like she's gonna slap her.

"You can't do that..." I sing under my breath.

"Do it, I dare you. You'll be suspended so fast your head will spin. Not to mention how pissed off Mike will be." Aly states, staring her down.

"You get suspended you don't get to be in the choices for the title match. And if you're not in the choices...you don't get to compete." I add.

Her hand starts to lower.

"Wise decision."

"Oh and a piece of advice. Get over yourself and leave Mike and I the hell alone."

Then we start to leave, with the title belt in my hands. But I stop for a second and then suddenly mimic her hair flip and my hair ends up hitting her in the face. Then I mimic her hand thing, and we finally leave. Aly laughs as we walk away.

"Your hair hit her in the face, that was great."

"That was the plan." I laugh.

"Ohhh man. I really hope they choose her so you can kick her ass. I wanna come out there with you if it's her."

"You all can come out with me if it's her. Because I want Alex to come out with me, and you want to. Might as well have all of you come out."

"Right."

"But now to go watch the start of the show..."

She nods and wa walk back to the room.

When we walk into the room, Mike's all set for the night...changed into his ring gear which is the red from last night. Aly sits next to him on the couch and I sit next to Alex on the other couch as we watch the start of the show. The show starts and the Raw intro plays, before the pyros go off and we see the ring. After the show is introduced and it shows that it's the People's Choice Raw, before Punk's music hits and he walks out. Aly rolls her eyes, snuggling into Mike. He takes his time getting to the ring, before grabbing a mic to talk and his music fades as we see him sitting in the middle of the ring.

"Must be storytime." I laugh.

"Apparently and it's not a story I really care to hear about so I'm going to read now." Aly snorts, reaching over and pulling out a pregnancy book out of her purse.

"Power to the people. You know by the looks of you, I would not trust any of you with the content of this television program. What kind of awful decisions will you people make tonight? I mean after Raw you chose to live in Baltimore, Maryland. You can move you know."

"Why don't you move...out of the ring."

"Luckily everything involving me tonight has nothing to do with you. You cannot make decisions that guide my career. I...am the best wrestler in the world. I soundly defeated Rey Mysterio last night at Capitol Punishment. I soundly defeated John Cena last week right here on Monday night Raw. Yes ladies and gentlemen, wins and losses still do mean something. This means I am the number one contender for the WWE Championship. This is not a debate, this is not an argument, I am simply stating a fact based on my accomplishments over the past 2 weeks. Now I would like the anonymous Raw general manager...whoever you may be...to shoot an email over there to the podium, to Michael Cole, and make it official. I want to officially know that I am the number one contender for the WWE Championship. I want my match scheduled now. I do not want the match tonight, I want the match in my hometown at the 2nd annual Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View."

"Which by the way, Money In The Bank...two years in a row at Wrestlemania, I did it. You're looking at the winner right here. So consider this an old fashioned sit-in, I am not leaving Mr. and/or Mrs. Raw general manager, until you make the announcement...CM Punk is the number one contender for the WWE Championship of the woooooooorld."

"Not gonna happen."

"He wishes."

Sure enough the GM chimes in.

"Can I have your attention please?"

"No! No no, come on. Look..."

Then Punk starts repeating what Cole says about receiving the email from the GM.

"...he's gonna tell you and everybody else, and everybody in the world that I'm that I'm the number one contender. Let's do it! Get up there!"

"Very well. And I quote. Mr. Punk I understand your demands, and I will certainly take them under consideration. However right now...I'll ask you to leave the ring."

"Okay Cole, you know I love you. I know you're just doing your job, but he's asking me to leave the ring? He or she is asking me to leave the ring? Okay...I'm not..." Punk starts to say but the GM chimes in again.

"Holy hell, what now."

"And I quote. I suggest you leave the ring right now."

"Until you announce me as the number one contender for the WWE Championship, I suggest you watch me make snow angels." Punk says and another chime rings out.

"I wanna smash that computer right now...enough's enough."

"And I quote. I was going to name you the number one contender later tonight. But since I feel a twinge of disrespect, now you're going to have to earn it. So tonight you will go one on one with Alberto Del Rio and the winner will be the number one contender for the WWE Championship."

"You know, I'm used to a lot of people around here making some bad decisions, but Alberto Del Rio has one fluke win over the Big Show. One fluke..." Punk's cut off again by the GM.

"MAKE IT STOP."

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous." Aly says as she looks up from her book.

"And I quote. Now your number one contender match will be a triple threat match. You vs Alberto Del Rio vs Rey Mysterio."

Punk's face changes and the Raw theme plays before Punk could respond. Then he starts arguing with Cole and Jerry and Booker. He kicks the steel steps and ends up hurting himself and walks away semi-limping.

"Ahahaha he hurt himself. That's what you get for throwing a tantrum."

"We're going to decide who Carly is going to defend her Diva's championship against. And it's all up to you, it's in your hands. WWE Universe...will it be A, Maryse...will it be B, Brie Bella, or will it be C, Beth Phoenix. All you have to is text A, B, or C to 46993 or GOWWE." Cole explains.

Aly and I exchange looks and snicker. Then Jerry shows us how you vote, and we see that he votes for Maryse. The screen changes to Maryse, then shows Brie, and then shows Beth before going to a commercial. Aly mocks the hair flip without hitting Mike and I crack up laughing.

"Oh it's gonna be great to beat her, if she's picked. But you know what I just realized...not all of you can come out with me. It can either be me, you and Alex or me, you and Mike. But not all four of us because of the feud." I add.

"Right." Aly sighs.

"You three can go out, it's okay." Mike says.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, as long as Alex keeps an eye on you." Mike says, half to her and half to Alex while kissing the top of her head.

"Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister and my future niece or nephew." Alex remarks.

I smile at that comment as Aly, me and Alex get up. She gives Mike a quick kiss before we head out the door and wait for the commercial to be over by the curtain.

"I'm going to laugh if it's Frenchie." Aly says, smirking.

"I really hope it is her...guaranteed easy win."

"Yup."

The commercial seemed to pass by quicker than we thought. The tech guy played music

"The following is a Power to the People pick the opponent match, and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship!" Justin announces as Aly, Alex and myself walk out and I pose at the top of the ramp.

"Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley and Sadie Trouble. She is the WWE Diva's Champion...Carly!" Justin finishes as we walk down the ramp.

I do the usual entrance to the ring, while Alex just slides in and then he holds the ropes for her and she carefully gets in. He and Alex move away from the ropes and watch me do my poses in the corners. After I was done, I walk over to Aly and Alex. My music is cut suddenly to show the results of the voting for my opponent. There's a long drumroll before the results are revealed and Maryse got 53 percent of the vote, making her my opponent. We immediately start laughing and highfive. We see Maryse backstage again and she has the usual smirk on her face and she does her hand thing to Eve and Beth as her music plays, then making her way to the ring.

"She won't be smirking for long." Aly laughs.

"Nope."

Maryse gets into the ring and gets in our faces. I glare back at with just as much as she's glaring at us. Then I raise the title up, still glaring at her. The ref comes over to break us apart and when she backs off, then the ref motions for Aly and Alex to get out.

"Good luck, though you won't need it. Give her some extra beating for me." Aly says, hugging me.

"I plan on it." I smirk.

She laughs and backs away. Alex steps up and kisses me. Then they both get out of the ring, and I hand the title to the ref and he raises it up for all to see before handing to an attendant ringside. The bell rings and Maryse starts kicking her feet at me, which is strange. At the moment she stopped, I swept her feet out from under her and she fell back onto the mat. She quickly crawls over to the ropes and goes to kick me again. I grab her foot and leave her hopping, and then she tries to roundhouse kick me in the face, but I duck and I drop her foot making her land face first on the mat. I then drop my leg on her and we both get up fairly quickly. She crawls into the ropes again, not knowing that I was gonna get her again. So I walked up to her and pressed my knee into the back of her neck, making her throat press against the bottom rope. The ref counts and makes me let go, and she falls backwards onto the mat. I go for the pin early, but Maryse kicks out. I get Maryse in a hold that is quite painful, and the ref is asking her is she wants to quit, but she declines. She gets up and counters, making me let go. But like the weakling she is, I fight back just as hard and I grab her by the hair and slam her backwards onto the mat. I go for the pin again, but she kicks out. I guess my finisher is gonna be the only thing that I can beat her with. I just back away and watch as she recovers slowly, laughing to myself. She crawls over to the corner and leans into it, standing up. Since I'm in the opposite corner right now watching her, I can get her again. So I get ready and then I charge at her, but little did I know she revovers and moves out of the way quickly, making me hit the corner full force. Then she grabs me by my hair and slams me backwards, and starts dragging me along by my hair.

She goes for the pin, but I kick out. I roll around on the mat and recover the best I can. But then I come up with a plan on tricking Maryse. I lay there still like I'm knocked out and when she comes over to me and goes to pick me up, I grab her and roll her up going for the pin, but she kicks out. That's when it's full momentum for me, every time she gets up I clothesline her back down. At the last try of hers I pick her up on my shoulders for Alex's finisher but she gets out of that too. Now I'm frustrated. She goes to hit me again when I least expect it, but I duck and when she turns back around I do my signature roundhouse kick, resulting in knocking her out. I quickly go for the pin and the ref counts to 3, and I retain the title. Alex and Aly cheer. The ref grabs the title and hands it back to me and raises my hand in victory. I then roll out of the ring on the side that Aly and Alex were. She hugs me while laughing.

"Never learns..."

"Nope." She pulls away and moves.

Alex hugs me as well, giving me a short kiss. Then we make our way around the ring and back up the ramp, and head backstage. Aly goes right to the room, while Alex comes with me so that I can change back into my dress. After a few minutes I come out with my bag. Alex smiles and puts his arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Well I'm not hurt, so looks like I'm all good to go for Wednesday."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Only thing we'll have to worry about is you, if you're in a match...which is so likely."

"Of course." He nods.

Then we go to walk away and back to the room, but the voice of Ted stops us.

"Now what does he want..." I mumble.

"What the hell do you want Dibiase?" Alex says flatly, glaring.

"I just want to apologize for what I've done lately."

"I know, but I won't be bothering you anymore."

"Good." Alex states.

"Appreciate the apology." I nod.

"You're welcome. Congratulations on the wedding by the way." Ted says.

"Thanks...this doesn't mean you can come though, just so you know."

"I know."

"Well we gotta go, so I'll see you around."

He nods. Alex and I then return to walking down the hall.

"Oh and speaking of Wednesday...I gave John an open invitation..." I comment.

"You did?"

"...yeah."

"If that's what you want then I'm okay with that. I'm not going to cause any trouble if you're worrying about that."

"Oh I know you're not gonna cause any trouble. I thought I'd tell you, because I talked to him last night at the Pay-Per-View."

"Oh."

"Aly did talk to him...normally."

"Wow, really?" Alex looks surprised.

"Yeah, he apologized to her for everything and she talked to him a bit."

"Wow I'm surprised. I figured she'd ignore him."

"Yeah me too." I say as we stop outside the door.

I knock of course, and we hear a response before walking in. We find Aly draped over the arm of the couch while Mike rubs her lower back.

"Back hurt?" I ask, sitting down.

"Mmhmm."

"Awww."

"This is helping immensely." She mumbles.

"You're welcome." Mike says.

She reaches back and squeezes one of his hands.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She moves her hand and he resumes rubbing her back.

"So what'd we miss?"

"Oh just that Evan has a match now. His opponent is either gonna be Lispy, Mason or Sin Cara."

"Ohh."

Then we watch as the voting results are on the screen. The result ends up being Mason Ryan with 51 percent of the vote.

"Boooo."

"Poor Evan."

"Yeah, but you never know though...Evan's quick. He could beat him."

"I don't think it's going to work this time."

The match starts and Evan is hopping around Mason in circles, and is really quick in getting away from him. He kicks him once in the leg, and he had control of the match for a bit. Then Mason Ryan takes over and a 'Batista' chant breaks out. But Aly was right, Evan couldn't do it this time and Mason Ryan pinned him for the win.

"Awww, poor Evan."

"I told you."

While Ryan was walking up the ramp, we see the next matchup, which is between Kane and Mark Henry. The choices for the type of match were a body slam match, an arm wrestling match or an over the top rope match. Then we see Mark Henry walking through backstage to head towards the ring.

"Stupid match."

"Yeah. All the choices are pointless."

"Yup." Aly agrees, closing her eyes.

Before coming back to the show we see that next Monday is gonna be the return for Raw Roulette, and it's gonna be in none other than Las Vegas.

"I like Vegas." Aly comments, giggling.

"That's because you got married there." I add.

"Exactly."

We then see what went on at Smackdown last Friday between Big Show and Mark Henry, before going back to the ring to see him coming out. Then we see what he did to Big Show at Capitol Punishment last night. After his music fades he talks.

"Now you see what happens when the world's largest athlete meets the world's strongest man. Somebody gets punished. Just like at Capitol Punishment last night. You see, Big Show...you got punished. Just like you punished me last Friday Night on Smackdown."

"Oh boo hoo."

After he stops talking, there's another commercial. Once we come back we find out that it's an arm wrestling match.

"He's always in those kinds of matches. It's retarded."

Mike and Alex agree. Aly makes a small noise of agreement herself, too relaxed to actually say anything. Kane comes out and the arm wrestling table thing is set up in the middle of the ring. Just like always when the ref gets set to let their hands go, Mark Henry pulls his hands away a couple times complaining about something. It finally gets going and Henry was winning, until Kane was gaining strength. That's when like always, Mark Henry flipped out and attacked Kane. I sigh and roll my eyes. After Kane went through the announcer's table, they replay the footage. Once Mark Henry was up the ramp getting ready to head backstage, we see what Truth did to John last Monday with a water bottle to the head and whatnot.

"Oh joy, we have to see HIM next?"

"Who?" Aly asks without opening her eyes.

"The whacko."

"Ugh." She makes a face.

"Darn...I'm gonna have to stop Lyssa. There's supposed to be something happening between me, Christian and Truth out there. Christian is coming out after Truth talks for a while, then after they talk back and forth, I go out." Mike explains.

"Awww." She groans.

"But when I come back, I can continue."

"...okay."

He moves his hands, and then stands up. He leans down and kisses her after.

"I'll be back." He says, before heading out the door.

"Stupid interruptions." She mumbles.

Truth starts walking out after the commercial, and he's talking to himself and to fans ringside, before getting into the ring and going over and grabbing a mic to talk.

"I can see that the people in Balitmore have no home training. So I'll let ya'll continue to act like the animals that you are. Are ya'll having fun tonight? So ya'll glad that ya'll in charge, and get to make the calls right? I made a call to myself in my head, you know?"

"I'm sure you did."

"Last night at Capitol Punishment, I didn't think this thing out clearly. Don't what me." Truth says after the crowd says 'what', and they do it again anyway.

"You see I asked myself, I said Self, who do you think is gonna try to get you?'. I thought it...I thought it might've been that computer right there. Then I thought it might be John Cena. Stop what-ing me! But you know what happened folks? I got okeydoked by Little Jimmy!"

"Yeah and it was funny."

"I got got by Little Jimmy, that ain't fun...shut up! You see, I knew it was a conspiricy. All you little Jimmys, and all you Big Jimmys, even the Mama Jimmys..." Truth starts to say when Christian's music cuts him off.

"Truth...Truth I feel what you're coming from dog, I feel where you're coming from." Christian says as he walks down the ramp to the ring.

"Power to the people? Power to the people, what a complete joke." He adds, getting into the ring.

"You see I've been in this business 17 long years, and I finally became the World Heavyweight Champion. Only...only to have it stolen from me five days later, when I wasn't 100 percent. Why? Because these people decided that I should face Randy Orton. And yes since then I've had...I've had my opportunities, I've had my setbacks, but that's not my fault. That's not my fault. I blame...I blame horrible audiences, horrible crowds just like this one here in Baltimore. I blame a horrible general manager, and now to top it all off horrible refereeing, which was never more evident than it was last night. Hey, do me a favor would ya'."

"What do you need?"

"Take a look at this footage from Capitol Punishment. Take a look."

The screen shows the footage from last night and Randy was going for the pin, and we can clearly see Christian's foot under that bottom rope.

"Well...he is right."

"Yeah well it's happened to other people and you don't see them flipping out, do you?"

"Wait a minute...that's the ref that was in Mike's championship matches that screwed him over..."

"Hate that guy." Aly mutters.

"Now look at this. My foot was clearly underneath the bottom rope. My shoulder should've never been counted down to the mat. This isn't fair! I should be standing here before all of you as the brand new World Heavyweight Champion."

"You should be."

"Now I'm not out here to ask, I'm out here to demand justice be served. Truth...I just need one more shot. I just need one more opportunity to become the World Heavyweight Champion. That's all I need."

"You've had how many?"

"Whacko actually makes some sense."

"Gasp."

"That's not the point. The point is I got screwed. I got robbed!"

"Well at least you've been champion. I had my title match last night, and I got got by Little Jimmy! Stop laughing at me!"

"Who the hell is little Jimmy?"

"You see maybe in Canada, they don't have Little Jimmys. But here in America, the Little Jimmys want me to be a good R-Truth."

Then a 'Little Jimmy' chant breaks out, before Mike's music hits. Aly opens her eyes and looks up at the tv.

"Really? Really? Really? You two want to complain about what happened to you last night? You whiners. You bunch of crybabies. Wah wah wah wah!" Mike says walking down the ramp to the ring.

"I mean Christian, you want to complain about a bad referee call? And R-Truth, you're complaining about a Little Jimmy!" Mike adds, getting into the ring.

"My gripes are legitimate. A parson referee should not be physically involved in a match. Alex Riley didn't win the match last night. Alex Riley had a victory handed to him on a silver platter."

"Hold on a second Miz, hold on. The situations are just a little bit...a little bit different than what you're saying here. You were fighting your apprentice last night...and you were unsuccessful, but Truth and I were actually in title matches last night!" Christian retorts.

"Ouch."

"How dare you?"

"How dare me? How dare you?" Christian says, then turns to Truth.

"How dare me? How dare you?" Truth says to Christian.

"Really? Really? Really?" Mike says to Christian, then Truth and back to Christian.

"Really? Really?" Christian says to Mike, then Truth.

"Really?" Truth says to Mike.

"Really?" Mike repeats to Christian.

"Riley!" Christian yells.

"Riley? Randy!" Mike retorts.

"Randy? Riley!" Christian adds.

"Randy!"

"Riley!"

"Randy!"

"Riley!"

"Randy!"

"Riley!"

"Randy!"

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy!"

We start laughing. Mike goes to say something else, but Teddy Long's music stops him.

"Oh what's he's doing out there?" I say once we see him walk on out.

"He's going to set up a match, watch."

"Wait wait wait. Shut up! Just just just just just just shut it up. Now I'm pretty sure that all these people don't want to see the three of you blabbering in that ring. They want to see you in action. So I tell you what...tonight's main event will be the three of you teaming up in a six-man tag team match. And the people will choose what type of match it is going to be. And your opponents will be the team of Alex Riley, the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton, and the WWE Champion John Cena! Holla'!"

"I told you."

"Since when does he make decisions around here? He's the GM for Smackdown not Raw. Makes no sense."

"I don't know either."

Mike, Christian and Truth stay in the ring talking about the match and everything, before we see that up next that Dolph is gonna defend the title. The 3 choices of his match are a 2 out of 3 falls, Vickie banned from ringside, or a submission match.

"Ohhhh so voting for Vickie banned from ringside." I say taking out my phone to vote.

Aly laughs and lays her head back down on the arm of the couch, shifting a little in discomfort.

"Still hurts?" I ask, noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah." She grimaces.

"Well Mike should be back soon."

She nods lightly and closes her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling. A few moments later Mike came back into the room and he walked back over to Aly on the couch. She was off in her thoughts and didn't hear him come back in. She shifts again with a sigh.

"Her back still hurts." I say to him.

"Ohhh." He says and puts his hands on her lower back.

She jumps and her eyes shoot open, her head turning.

"Oh...you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." She sighs, relaxing.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She turns and kisses him lightly.

Then she lays her head back down on the arm of the couch again, and he continues rubbing her lower back from earlier.

"Magic hands." She mumbles, closing her eyes.

The match with Ziggler was on now and he walked out to the usual introduction from Vickie. Then Kofi came out and the match was determined. The match unfortunately ended up being a 2 out of 3 falls instead of Vickie being banned from ringside.

"Damn."

The match basically took forever once it got started. Kofi got the first fall out of three after a long time. But in the end Kofi won by DQ after Dolph hit him Kofi with a microphone.

"Boring."

Alex nods in agreement. After a bunch of things we see that the triple threat #1 contender's match is next. It can either be a no DQ, a falls count anywhere, or a submission match.

"Again...I repeat...BORING."

"Yeah." Mike agrees.

"Ehhhhh." I say, leaning my head on Alex's shoulder.

He chuckles and lays his head against mine. I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep, but before my eyes close I see on the screen that Shawn is gonna be a guest on next week's Raw.

"Heyyyyy."

"What?" Aly asks sleepily.

"Shawn's gonna be on Raw next week."

"Ohhh. Nice."

"He didn't tell us again..."

"I think he likes to pull pranks."

Then Justin introduces Del Rio and he comes in with his expensive car like always. He takes his time getting to the ring, and when he finally gets in, he snatches the mic away from Justin.

"Blehhh...it's the Dorito."

"Not worth paying attention to." I roll my eyes, and snuggle into Alex.

He then goes on talking about his destiny. Destiny this, destiny that...blah blah blah. After another commercial break, Punk comes out and then Rey comes out. While I was snuggled into Alex, I actually kind of fell asleep. So the match just flew on by since I was out. I had woken up halfway through Punk's speech, seeing that he had won the match of course. All I heard was that he was leaving when he wins the WWE Championship at the Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View.

"Oh wow." I remark.

"Well looks like there won't be any Nexus after next month."

"Hopefully." Alex agrees.

Punk's still in the ring when we find out the next match. It's between Cody and Daniel Bryan. It can either be a paper bag match, a no count out match or a collegiate rules match.

"Pffft paper bag match."

"That would be fun to see."

After the commercial, Daniel Bryan is in the ring and then Cody comes out. The voting thing comes up and the fans have decided that the match be a no count out match.

"Eh, could care less about this."

Even though Cody did apologize to me for everything, I still didn't want to watch him. But in the end Daniel Bryan won and he got the Lebel Lock on Cody and out of nowhere Ted came out and started attacking Bryan. But after he was attacked and weak, Cody put one of the paper bags on his head.

"Oookay then."

"Riiiight." Alex raises an eyebrow.

After a while we find out there's gonna be a dance off between Vickie and either Cole, Booker or Jerry. We see that Vickie is in the ring with Matt Striker.

"Alright WWE Universe, tonight the power is in your hands. Vickie Guerrero will be competing in a dance competition. Vickie you will be dancing first, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Of course. Excuse me! Last night my man became the new United States Champion. Tonight I will win this dance-off. You see for those of you who do not know, I have had fifteen years of dance training. I am an expert at ballet, jazz and exotic dancing. My stage name used to be Peaches."

"Oh awkward!" I make a face.

"And to quote the famous Sable, 'This goes out to all the men who came to see me, and the women who want to be me'. Hit the music."

"Oh good god. I think I may be scarred for life."

The music starts and she starts dancing...I just want to throw up. Then she starts pretending to flirt with Matt. He's not into it at all, and I don't blame him. Then she kisses him and the music fades.

"Ewwww."

"Gross." Mike grimaces.

"Ahem...okay...now it's time to see who Vickie will dance against and hopefully they won't do that to me. So let's take a look."

The end result ends up being Cole, he's gonna make a fool of himself.

"Oh jeez." Alex says.

"This is gonna be a trainwreck haha."

"Oh yeah." Mike chuckles.

"Can I have your attention please! Just sit back and enjoy perfection."

The music hits and he starts dancing. Then he attempts the Worm and epically fails. Booker and Jerry are just cracking up, and then Cole tries the Spin-a-rooni. The music fades as he grabs the mic and dances a bit more.

"Now can you dig that, Bookerrrrr!"

The fans get to pick the winner, and well they end up picking Cole. Vickie flips out and walks over towards Cole in the corner and slaps him. He looks dazed and he falls to the apron holding his face as Vickie leaves.

"Wow."

Then we find out that up next is the tag match involving Mike and Alex.

"...great."

"Staying here like usual?" Alex asks me.

"Yeah, it's safer that way since we don't know if it's gonna be a one fall to finish, 20 minute time limit, or an elimination match."

He nods and leans down for a kiss.

"Be careful..." I say after he pulls away.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Mike stops rubbing Aly's back and waits for the whine. It never happens and he gets up and walks over to her head, discovering that she fell asleep. He leans down and kisses her head, before leaving the room after Alex. I stretch out on the couch and get comfortable. After a while the match had finally started. First to come out was Truth, after him it was Christian and then of course after him was Mike. They all talk in the ring, until Alex's music hits and he walks out waiting at the end of the ramp for the next person to come out. That person was Randy, then they both got in the ring and waited until John came out. Once he did, we found out that it would be an elimination match for this tag team match. After the commercial it was John against Mike in the ring. They lock up and Mike gets him in a headlock, before John reverses it and then Mike reverses and gets John in another headlock. John flips Mike and gets out of it and starts throwing punches, getting Mike in the corner. Then he charges at Mike as he's in the opposite corner and drops him face first after running. John goes for the cover, but Mike kicks out. John gets up along with Mike an twists his arm, tagging in Randy. John holds him until Randy comes in and kicks Mike in the gut. Then he puts him in the corner and takes him out of it and gives him an uppercut. He grabs him by the arm and then kicks him in the chest, and Mike starts getting into the corner. Randy goes to throw Mike into the corner, but he reverses with an Irish Whip, sending Randy into it. But when Randy comes back, he clothesline him and then glares at Christian.

Then Randy jumps and his knee makes impact with Mike's face. He goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out. Randy throws him into the ropes and when he comes back he kicks Randy in the shoulder as he's bent over, then kicks him in the face after coming off the ropes again. Then Mike starts to stomp on Randy's chest before tagging in Christian. Randy starts losing momentum with Christian and soon enough he went over with Randy and tagged in Truth. Truth kept at Randy, until Truth couldn't do no more and he tagged Christian back in. Again Randy had like no chance, but he managed to survive. Christian went for a spear, but Randy countered with a scoop slam. Randy starts reaching and crawling over to tag someone in. He finally tags in Alex and he comes running in, spearing Christian and throwing punches repeatedly. Alex gets up and so does Christian and Alex knocks him back down again a few times. While Christian is down, Alex takes a cheap shot at Mike, and then at Truth. But little did Alex know that Christian was standing up behind him. He went for the Killswitch, but Alex counted by elbowing him in the side of the head. Then he kicked him in the gut, but Mike came in and Alex kicked him and tried to give him a DDT, but Christian got up and smacked him and he fell to the apron.

Christian and Mike kept stomping on him, all I could worry about was his bruised arm. Then John came in and took down Christian, then took down Mike, then Truth before he almost got the ref. While the ref was distracted with John, Mike snuck up behind Alex and delivered the Skull Crushing Finale and got out of the ring quick and Christian covered him and eliminated him.

"...Mike..." I sigh.

Mike is grinnin widely, while Alex rolls out of the ring and slowly gets up, heading back up the ramp and backstage. Mike high fived Truth and Christian before we went to a commercial. When we came back, Mike was covering Randy for the pin, but he kicked out. He then starts throwing punches and elbows him in the shoulders repeatedly. The ref backs him up before Mike starts taunting Randy, backing up into the corner for his signature move. Mike charges at him, but Randy comes back and clotheslines him. Mike and him both go down. Randy flips around and goes over to John and he tags him in. John shoulderblocks Mike before dropping him. He then does 'you can't see me' to Christian and Truth before dropping the knuckle on Mike. Then John gets Mike on his shoulders but Mike manages to get down. Then he delivers the backbreaker/neckbreaker combo before going for the pin. John of course kicks out. Mike gets up in frustration and gets ready for that corner clothesline. He delivers it successfully this time, and then he climbs up to the top rope and when he jumps, John moves and he gets Mike in the STF. Truth breaks up the hold as he rushes in, and things just keep going crazy. Mike keeps at John before tagging in Christian. That doesn't last long before he tags in Truth. John tries to tag in Randy but Truth stops him and eventually Mike gets back in and stops him again. He sets him up before going against the ropes and kicking John in the face. He starts taunting John like he did Randy, waiting for him to get up. He goes for the Skull Crushing Finale again, but John counters and gets him in position for the AA. Then Christian comes in and John uses Mike as a weapon, knocking Christian down. Then he AA's Mike and pins him, eliminating him.

"Poor Mike." I say quietly.

Since Alex was eliminated first, that gave him time to get changed. He was the first one to walk back into the room with his things.

"How's your arm?" I ask him.

"It's fine."

"Good." I sigh in relief.

"Now we're worry free for Wednesday." He grins.

"I'm glad." I smile and kiss him.

Since I'm still stretched out on the couch, he places his bag on the floor and moves me slightly and I stretch out again, draping my legs over his lap. He rubs my calves.

"I'm actually tired for once sitting here."

"Well once Mike gets back, we can leave. We have a flight to catch in the morning."

"Right."

"I can't wait to get there." Alex says, leaning his head back against the couch.

"We have all day tomorrow together up until tomorrow night...well until we decide to go to sleep."

"Right."

Then after a few minutes, Mike walks in all ready to go. His eyes fall on Aly.

"She's still out?"

"Yeah..." I nod.

He frowns and sighs.

"I hate to wake her."

He walks over to her, and starts to gently shake her shoulder to get her up. She barely moves and he crouches, running his hand over her cheek.

"Lys...baby it's time to go." He says gently.

She groans hiding her face.

"Come on, you can sleep on the way back."

She pulls up her head and yawns, her eyes slowly fluttering open afterwards.

"Is it time to go already?"

"Yeah."

Aly yawns again, covering her mouth as she moves and sticks her feet back into her heels that were sitting on the floor.

"Aw, now we gotta move." I laugh.

Alex chuckles and gently pushes my legs from his lap. We all grab our things once we're all ready to go, and then we head out the door and outside to the car. We pile in and then head back to the hotel.


	197. My Long Awaited Wedding

I did have trouble sleeping last night. Half of it not being next to Alex and the other half being the excitement for today. I wake up kind of early since I can't sleep anymore, and since Aly's sleeping I stay laying in the bed, but just messing around on my phone. Also updating people of what's going on today. I'm doing that when I feel the bed move a little and a loud sigh. I look over to find Aly awake, still curled up with her new pregnancy support pillow.

"Morning."

"Morning." She replies.

"Too excited to sleep any more?" She adds.

"Yeah."

"Awww." She teases.

"The months just flew on by, which turned to weeks, then turned to days. All just flew on by."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, sitting up and rubbing her stomach.

"There's still a long day ahead...booo."

"You better enjoy it, its going to fly by before you know it too." She points out.

"If I keep myself occupied it will."

"Right."

"Well since I can't sleep anymore, I'm getting dressed." I say, getting out of bed with the excitement just showing.

Aly laughs and does the same. We both change fairly quickly, since my hair is gonna be done later, I just brush it the way it is and leave it that way. Then I walk out of the bathroom after finishing that. Aly throws hers up in a messay bun and adds a double banded headband to keep stray pieces out of her eyes.

"Just think you have tonight until Monday with him."

"You'll be somewhere beautiful..." She adds.

"And you'll finally have his last name...well names I should say." She continues.

I have a big smile on my face. She laughs and hugs me.

"Oh I'm happy for you."

"I know you are, thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"I'm gonna feel the same exact way next month for you." I add.

"Yeah...I can't wait."

"Married twice in one year...go you." I laugh.

"Married twice and pregnant to boot." She laughs too.

"It's because he loves you."

"I know." She smiles softly, her hands on her stomach.

"And this is gonna be you soon, I just know it." She adds, referring to her stomach.

"We'll see, it may be a while." I say.

"I dunno, I think it'll be pretty soon. I know Alex is thinking about it, I've seen a thoughtful look in his eyes sometimes when he looks at my stomach." Aly adds.

"Really...huh...must be when I'm not paying attention."

She nods lightly.

"Well all I know is that now all that torture I gave him is gonna definitely be made up for."

"Oh yes. You probably won't leave that room for a while." She laughs.

"Nope, not at all."

She keeps laughing.

"Gonna get me back for every ounce of torture. I guess it doesn't help that he was on the verge of losing control. Had to stop me so many times, so he wouldn't end up doing that."

"Nice." She snickers.

Then my phone beeps signaling a text message.

"Well I guess someone else can't sleep anymore."

"And so it begins." Aly laughs.

"What? He's gonna be talking to me all day through texts?" I laugh.

"You know he will."

"And Mike will do the same thing."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"I think I'm going to walk down to the vending machines. You want anything?" She asks as she pulls on her shoes.

"I'm good for now."

"Alright." She stands up and goes to make sure the connecting door is locked.

"Whatever you do...don't let him in here. Remember, bad luck." She adds.

"I know, I know." I laugh.

After making sure the door was locked, she leaves the room and heads down to the vending machines. She studies the machines, trying to decide what she wants. After studying the machines for a while, she decides on something and puts the money in before pressing the buttons to get what she picked out. As she gets her things out, she doesn't notice a door open and close down the hall. When she goes back and goes to head back to the room, she looks up and sees Mike standing there.

"Hey you." She smiles.

"Hey." He greets back, then wraps her in a hug.

"Mmm...I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

She smiles as his lips press against her head repeatedly.

"How's DC coping with all this?"

"Anxious and excited." Mike chuckles.

"Dolce too." She giggles.

"But you know we only have this short time together before she and I have to leave for a very busy day, until later."

Mike groans.

"Once that's over though, you get me all to yourself for a few days." She soothes him.

"I know. If I just think about that, I should make it through the day." He nods.

"Good. You know you can text me too."

"Right, I know."

"How are you feeling?" He asks, looking down at her.

"I'm fine. A little hungry, but that isn't new." She giggles softly.

"Right, that's why you're out here by the vending machines." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She nods, nuzzling his neck as she cuddles into him.

"This is gonna be us next month..." He comments.

"I know, I can't wait."

"I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to head back to the room. I think we're leaving soon to start our busy busy day." She adds, and he whines.

"I know babe, I know." She sighs, leaning back and cupping his cheeks before placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Just remember...you and me...by ourselves for a few days." She reminds him after pulling away.

He sighs and nods. His hands slip down to her stomach, rubbing gently until she steps back.

"I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

She reluctantly heads back to the room where I am. She walks into the room and sees that I'm talking to Alex through the locked connecting door. I notice her and I wave.

"Talking through the door huh?" She smiles a tiny bit.

"Yep." I laugh.

"Oh by the way...I think Mike was being a sneak again..." I add.

She looks at me curiously. I go onto my Twitter on my phone and pull up his tweet and read it outloud.

"I've apparently married a Batman nerd."

She puts a hand over her face and shakes her head.

"He would."

"Yes he would...and Alex would also try to sneak in here. Too bad you LOCKED THE DOOR." I say the last three words loud enough for him to hear and laugh.

Aly snickers.

"I wasn't gonna sneak in..." We hear him say.

"Riiiight and I'm not pregnant." Aly says loud enough for him to hear.

"Your plans were thwarted." I laugh.

"So not cool." He says.

"Sorry. But the last thing we need is bad luck."

"I know...but I miss you." Alex whines.

"It'll all be worth it later."

He groans.

"Say goodbye DC, we have to get going here in a second."

"I'll see you later okay?" I say.

"Yeah...I love you." Alex replies.

"Love you too."

Aly and I grab what we need before heading downstairs to meet up with the other girls and the moms. Aly's eating the snack she got from the vending machine as we get down to the lobby.

"Cravings kicked in huh?"

"Not exactly. I was just hungry." She shrugs.

"Ah, I see."

We find the group. As soon as they notice us walking over, all the moms besides Alex's mom basically rush over and attack Aly. She laughs at their enthusiasm.

"We're all so glad to see you..." Mike's mom says.

"It's good to see you too." She smiles.

"How's everything going with the baby?" She asks once they all let her go.

"Everything is good. The baby doesn't like oranges but other than that, its been fairly smooth."

"Well, that's good." She smiles.

Aly ruffles through her purse and pulls out the ultrasound pictures.

"Here's the rest of the ultrasound pictures. These are from 7 weeks but I have another appointment next week and I'll be sure to send you those pictures when we get them."

"We can all look at them while we're at breakfast." She says, taking them from her.

The rest of the group huddles in and we talk about the agenda before we head out.

"And one last request, please don't order oranges or orange juice or anything that smells like those when we're at breakfast. I'd like to avoid getting sick." Aly adds afterwards.

"Got it." They all nod.

She smiles and thanks them. Then we all go out to the cars and drive off to the restaurant. Aly and I do get the occasional texts from Mike and Alex as we make our way to the restaurant. Once we all pull up, we get out and walk inside and we're seated. We all order and while we're waiting, everybody else gushes over the ultrasound pictures. Aly and I watch in amusement.

"We can't wait to see the next pictures." Her mom says.

"I know. I'm looking forward to that." She smiles rubbing her belly gently.

Then once the food arrives, they set the pictures down so that they could eat. We all eat and talk, chatting mostly about the wedding and Aly's pregnancy. After we finish eating, we hang around for a while before deciding to get up and leave, heading to our next destination. We get to a spa and salon. We're spoiled with massages, mani-pedi's, and then we get our hair done. Aly's hair and everyone elses got done first, before I had got mine done. Mike kind of took the longest, but the end result was worth it.

"Ohhh, Dolce you look so pretty."

"Thank you." I smile.

Our makeup is the final touch. After that was all done, we headed out and off to wherever we were going next. Once we're done there, we head back to the hotel.

"Now the hard part...waiting around." I comment as we get back and head up to our foor and to our room.

"Mmhmm." She sighs, sitting on the bed after we walk in. I sit at the table, staring out the doorway to the balcony before looking ahead of me and just staring at the dress which I had left hanging up on the closet door after it was brought to me yesterday by Mike.

"Can't wait to put it on huh?"

"Yep."

She smiles and then lays her arms across her stomach, leaning back against the headboard with a sigh.

"Why must time go by so fast, then just go as slow as it possibly can when you have nothing to do?"

"I know." She agrees and picks up her phone as it goes off with another text.

"I know who that is..." I laugh.

"Yeah." She smiles softly.

"Let me guess, he says he misses you...again."

"Mmhmm. He's adding little love notes too. He isn't making this easy." She sighs, her lower lip wobbling a little.

"Awwww. Hey, don't cry."

She puts her phone down and fans her eyes.

"I'm trying no to. I don't want to be a downer."

I get up from where I'm sitting at the table, and walk over to her and then hug her.

"Just a few more hours or so and we can get ready and you'll see him before you know it."

"I know. I just really miss him right now."

"I know you do."

She hugs me, sighing quietly. The next few hours pass by awfully slow, and felt like the day was dragging on forever. I looked at the time and saw that it was finally time to start getting ready.

"Thank god." I sigh.

Aly nods in agreement, reaching for her dress. I walk over to my dress and take it out of the bag. I head into bathroom to get ready, grabbing whatever else I would need. I leave the door open a crack before starting to get out of my regular clothes and into the dress. Aly gets into hers and slips in to help me with mine. After helping me, we walk out of the bathroom so that I could sit on the bed and put my shoes on. After I had put them on I stood back up and Aly was trying so hard not to cry once she looked at me, because that would ruin her makeup.

"You look so beautiful Dolce, oh my goodness." She says, fanning her eyes again.

"I so hope I don't end up almost crying." I add.

"I probably will, yay for being preggo."

"Even if you weren't, you probably would end up anyway."

"More than likely." She laughs.

"You look pretty." I smile.

"Thanks. I'm just glad this fits."

"We picked out the right one then."

"Yeah."

"So I'm assuming we have to go downstairs for group pictures before we head off to the beach..."

"Mmhmm. Mike's going to be sad this dress covers the mini-bump."

"Awwww."

"His hand will still be on it anyway. I swear his hand has a magnet in it." She laughs.

"Well his hand will be after the wedding and when you're on the way to the reception, and when you're there." I add, also laughing.

"Right."

"Well I guess we should get going..."

"Right. Do we have everything?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright, out we go then."

I nod and then we leave the room and head downstairs to the lobby where everyone from earlier is waiting with the photographer. The photographer directs us outside to the garden area where we take some pictures. We take a bit of time taking pictures. Lots of group pictures. Then some taken with just me and my mom, and Alex's mom, etc.

"Time to head out." Gwen declares after checking the time.

We all walk over to the cars and get in, then make our way to the beach. Once we're there, we park and we all walk inside the building that was there where I would be waiting out in until it was time for the start of the wedding. We sit and talk while waiting for everyone to get seated and what not. I look out of the window of the room we're in, watching as people show up and take their seats on the beach as Aly talks to the moms. Aly lays her head against her mom's shoulder.

"I want my husband." She mumbles.

"You'll see him soon."

She sighs.

"Knock knock." They suddenly hear a voice and look up to see Mike in the doorway.

She shoots up off the couch and throws herself at him, clinging tightly.

"I missed you all day..."

"Really bad." She adds.

"I know, I missed you really bad too."

She lays her head against his shoulder, still holding him tightly. I tear myself away from the window and smile as I see her holding him tightly. I mentally say 'awwww'.

"Carls, you look amazing." Mike says as he looks up.

"Thank you." I smile.

"I have something for you." Mike tells me, pulling one arm away from me to take something out of his pocket.

I walk over curious as to what he has for me. He pulls out a box and hands it to me. I open it to see a bracelet. But it's not just any bracelet, it's a charm bracelet with an 'awesome' charm, and 'R' charm and then a trouble charm.

"Awwww." I laugh.

"You would make 'awesome' as a charm representing you."

"Well duh. I am awesome." He smirks.

"As you say all the time. Well wait it's not awesome, it's aweeeesooome." I laugh.

"Exactly." He laughs.

"And let's see, I'm assuming Alex went with you to get this because I see an 'R' on this. And oh look a trouble charm representing you Aly."

"Aha, nice." She says, moving her head to look.

"Now look out, I have to hug him." I laugh.

She only moves to his side, still not letting go.

"Thank you. When you go back out there tell Alex I said thank you too." I smile, hugging him.

"I will." Mike says, hugging me back with one arm.

Then I let go and move so that Aly can go back to holding onto him tightly. Mike chuckles as she does so.

"Well it looks like everyone's here." I say, looking out at all the seats filled up.

"I better go then." Mike sighs.

"It's okay, I'll be seeing you shortly." Aly says.

"Right." He kisses her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses her one last time before disappearing out the doorway, making his way down the beach to wait. The moms get taken out to their seats and the rest of the bridesmaids go line up. My dad pops in.

"Ready to get married?" He smiles at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say, grabbing the bouquet that was laying on a nearby table.

Aly picks up hers and hugs me and my dad before going to take her spot in line. My dad and I make our way out and wait as we watch as Aly and the rest of the bridesmaids walk down the aisle first. The music changes to the bridal march and everyone stands up, turning so they can watch me walk down the aisle. We reach the beginning of the aisle and I take a deep breath before we start to walk down it. On the way down I see BSB, and BTR, John...who smiles when he sees me. Then I see Zack and Charity, and Zack silent goes 'woo woo woo'. I can't help but giggle. Then I look up and see Alex watching me with a look of pure awe and amazement. I smile as we keep walking, and when we reach the end, my dad lets me go and goes to sit down. Then I walk up and stand in front of Alex.

"You look gorgeous." He says quietly.

"Worth the wait?" I ask quietly.

"Very."

The minister then starts the ceremony. After starting the ceremony, he tells everyone in attendance that we have our own vows to tell each other. Alex goes first, holding my hands in his.

"I love you, Carly. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Carly, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Aly's holding her bouquet and mine in one hand and a tissue in the other, dabbing at her eyes and trying not to totally ruin her makeup. I smile before saying mine.

"Alex, I take you as my husband to say I love you is not enough. To try to condense the depth of my feelings into a few words is impossible. It doesn´t tell of the respect I have for you as an individual, nor how I appreciate how tender and caring you are, nor the joy I find in your laughter, nor the tears I hold back for your pain, nor the strength you give when I need it, nor the pleasure I feel in your touch. But if to say I love you means all these things, then let me say I love you more each day."

The moms are all crying. Then the rings are presented and we slip them on each other's fingers. Then the minister explains the meaning of the Unity Ceremony, and points to 3 glasses. Two of them were filled up with two different colors of Sand and the 3rd one was empty. He tells me to pour a bit of my sand in the empty one, and Alex does the same. Then we both pour what we have into the 3rd glass together. The minister then takes some of the sand from the beach we're on and puts that in the glass as well. All that leaves now is for the kiss to complete everything.

"...I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister finishes.

Alex grins before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We hear 'awwwws' and then clapping before we pull away. I take my arms back down and Aly hands me my bouquet. I thank her before telling her to make sure to grab the sand thing for us, so that we don't forget it. She nods, and we turn around, hand in hand and then after hearing my name with Alex's, we walk down the aisle while everyone stands and claps. Aly picks up the three sand glasses and puts them inside the special box we brought for them. She seals the box and hands it off to someone who is going to be handling the wedding gifts and what not. Everyone starts to get up and leave to head to the reception, while Alex and I walk down the beach, heading to get some pictures taken.

The first picture we take, we're both standing. Alex puts an arm around me and pulls me close smiling. I'm looking at the camera smiling while his face is turned to mine and smiling. After that one is done we move onto the next one, where we were still standing. We turned to each other, and I wrapped my arms around his neck while his were around my waist, and we're smiling at each other. The third picture we took, the photographer had us sit down in the sand. So we carefully sat down and Alex sat behind me. I moved to sit in between his legs and he pulled me close. I had my face turned slightly and he leaned down and was kissing my cheek. The next one we took after we stood back up and brushed off a bit from sitting in the sand. This picture we were standing close, his hand was resting on my side, mine was wrapped around his back, while we were hold each other's other hands. We then leaned in as if to kiss, but stopped mere inches before each other's lips. After that picture was over though, he did steal a kiss from me, before we moved onto the next. In this one, he had a hand resting on my back and on my side, while mine were around his neck. We then leaned in and pressed our lips against each other's and held it for a few shots until the photographer wanted to move onto the last one.

For this last picture the photographer told us that we could do anything we wanted. I was busy thinking about what we could possibly do and that's when Alex grabbed me and dipped me suddenly, and presses his lips against mine.

"Oh, that's perfect!" The photographer exclaims.

I rest a hand on Alex's chest and my other arm rests on his side. After a few shots he brings me back up and pulls from my lips. The photographer thanked us and said that he should have the pictures for us soon. We thanked him and we headed off to the limo and got in to head to the reception. Alex and I relax in the back of the limo.

"My wife." Alex grins, pressing a kiss to my head.

"And you're my husband." I smile.

"That sounds so good."

"It does, doesn't it. And now after having fun we have tonight through Monday alone."

"Yes we do." Alex smirks.

"We're heading to wherever you chose to go for the honeymoon after the reception aren't we?"

"Yup."

"I'm excited to see what you picked."

"I know you are." He chuckles.

I lean my head on his shoulder, our fingers still tangled with each other's, and I happily sigh. Alex smiles and presses another kiss to my head and then leans his head against mine.

"Now I'm stuck with you." I laugh.

"Forever." He laughs too.

"Forever." I repeat.

Then after a while of driving along, we arrive at the reception. The limo driver gets out and opens the door for us. Alex gets out first and then he helps me out. Then we make our way into the reception area outside. We wait where we're directed and then th dj announces us. We walk in to people clapping and cheering, and Zack was fist pumping of course. I laugh when I see him, and then we go to our table and sit down. Dinner gets served and after that some speeches are made. Mike of course has to make the first speech, using 'awesome' as much as he can, without talking about himself. Aly's sitting next to him, just laughing.

"...and if you all didn't already know. I'm responsible for these two getting together. Thank you." He grins.

Everyone's laughing and clapping as he sits down.

"At least he didn't talk about it being on NXT..." I mutter to Alex.

Alex laughs and agrees. Then Mike nudges Aly and tells her that she should make the next speech.

"Oh god." She sighs.

"It's okay, I'm right here. You'll do fine."

She gets up and takes the microphone. She talks about what a great person I am and how she always knew that Alex and I would be perfect for each other. Then she also mentions about how if it wasn't for me then she and Mike wouldn't be together.

"I love you guys and I wish you the best." She finishes, blowing a kiss at me.

"Good job." Mike mumbles to her as she sits back down.

"Thanks." She kisses his cheek.

A few other people make speeches, including Alex and myself. Once that was over, it was time for the dancing. Alex and I go out for our first dance. The song that we picked out a long time before today was played and we started to dance, and others eventually came out onto the floor and joined around us. Mike hugs Aly to him as they dance along.

"Mmm..." She hums faintly, snuggling into him.

She leans her head on his shoulder and he leans his head against hers. She kisses his neck gently. He smiles and kisses her head.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too."

After a while of dancing she goes and sits down while Mike dances with his mom and some other people. I do the same as Alex does the same as Mike, and I go over and sit next to Aly.

"Hey Mrs. Riley." She teases lightly.

"Oh it's gonna take some time getting used to that."

"I know."

"I can't wait until this is over, because after all this, we're leaving for the honeymoon.*

"Ooooh." She giggles.

"Oh shut up..." I laugh.

"I'm just excited about where we're going. I wanna find out."

"I know. I just love teasing you."

That's when Nick, AJ, Howie and Brian walk up to us, one reason being to congratulate me of course, and the other because we haven't seen them in forever.

"Hi guys." We greet them with smiles.

"Haven't seen you guys in a long long time." I add.

"We know." Brian says as they all take turns hugging us.

"Nick has a special gift for you." AJ nudges him.

"Oh really." I look at him.

"Not giving away any secrets. You'll have to wait and see." He replies.

"Okay then." I laugh.

"So, how does it feel to be a Mrs. now?"

"It hasn't sunk in yet, I don't think." I reply.

"Give it a few days, it will." Aly assures me.

"Well once you aren't being totally distracted by Alex that is." She laughs.

I lightly hit her arm and give her a look.

"Sorry." She snickers.

"TMI Alyssa, TMI." Nick laughs.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what?" Alex asks, walking over and kissing my cheek before he sits down next to me.

"Nothing!" I say for her, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"All we're gonna say is that it was too much information." Howie laughs and then they walk off.

Aly pushes my hand away from her mouth and reaches for her phone. She selects the ultrasound picture she has stored on her phone and sends it to Nick, Howie, AJ, and Brian all at once with the message title being 'Oh btw...'. Then she gets 4 text messages back with all of them saying 'no way!'. She laughs and looks up at them, nodding. Then they all send a 'congratulations' with smiley faces. She thanks them and then puts down her phone.

"Having fun DC?" Aly asks.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking."

"Good." She smiles.

"So...what couldn't you help?" Alex asks again.

I pin Aly with a glare.

"Can't tell you..."

"She'll hurt me." She laughs.

"CareBear..."

"Nope." I say.

"Sworn to secrecy."

"Dang." He sighs.

After a bit, we hear the familiar tune of BTR's song Worldwide.

"Ohhh no way."

"Awww!" Aly exclaims.

But then we see them standing in front of the dj with mics in hand.

"They're gonna sing it."

"Aw how sweet."

"Let's go..." I trail off, getting up and dragging Alex with me.

"Alright alright." He laughs.

We go out onto the floor to dance to the song, and then Mike comes over to join Aly at the table.

"Hey you." She smiles at him.

"Hey." He greets back, kissing her before sitting down.

"Having fun?"

"I am."

"Its better when I'm with you." He adds.

"I'm conserving energy. I don't want to wear myself out too early." She says, leaning into him.

He smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"We wouldn't want that to happen."

"Right." She kisses his jaw.

"In a few hours after this is over. We'll be all alone."

"I know you're oh so excited about that." She giggles.

"Yes, yes I am."

He squeezes her and she giggles harder. BTR ends the song and everyone claps. After that it was time for the cake.

"Oooooh cake."

Alex and I walk over to the cake, and cut the first piece together. But being the sneak I am, I take some frosting and end up putting it on his nose.

"Heyyy." He laughs.

"Oops."

He swipes some frosting and puts it on my lips and then kisses me. Then the room erupts into 'ooooooohs' and then laughter. Alex pulls away and grins at me, wiping the frosting off his nose.

"Wait, you didn't get it all." I say, getting the rest.

"Okay all gone."

He chuckles. The cake is passed out and everyone eats. After everyone's done, the first thing to happen was the throwing of the bouquet.

"I'm glad I don't have to go out there." Aly laughs, still snuggles into Mike's side.

"Me too, can't risk getting hurt. Plus you're already married."

"Exactly."

I count to three in my head, before throwing the bouquet behind me and one of the girls catches it. Next is the garter toss and I sit on the chair while Alex kneels in front of me. My cheeks are red. I turn my attention away from him for a moment and look over at Aly, and give her a 'help me' look, jokingly of course. She just laughs. Just as my attention is brought back to him, he's moving under the bottom of the dress, trying to find the garter. I'm sitting there getting more embarassed by the minute as he finds it and pulls it off. Aly leans against Mike, laughing. Once he has it in his hands, he throws that and one of the guys catches it. Then it's back to dancing. After a while of dancing. After a while of dancing it didn't seem possible that everything was ending soon. But before it could end, Nick went up and grabbed a mic to reveal the special gift he has for me. He tells everyone he's going to sing his song 'Just One Kiss'.

"Awww." Aly says.

"I've heard this song, I love it." She adds.

"Well we can go out and dance to it if you want, seeing as everything is almost over." Mike suggests.

She nods eagerly. He chuckes before standing up and grabing her hand. Then they both head out onto the floor to dance to the song along with everyone else. She wraps her arms around Mike's nexk and dances happily, mouthing the words to the song. Once he had finished singing the song, everyone clapped, and then he walked over to me and gave me another hug.

"That was amazing, thank you." I tell him, smiling.

"You're welcome."

There's a few more songs and then the dj announces the last song.

"So do we have to worry about going back to the hotel and packing before leaving?" I ask Alex.

"Nope, that's all taken care of. Our stuff is actually in the limo already." He explains.

"That's why my stuff wasn't in the room besides what I needed." I laugh.

"Yup." He grins.

"Then from here, we go to the airport and get on a private plane." He adds.

"Oooh."

"I'll explain what happens after that, when we land."

"Okay."

After the last song was over, there was one last congratulations for us. We start saying goodbye to certain people, leaving Mike and Aly for last.

"Well I guess we'll see you next Monday."

"Have a good time, take some pictures." She smiles.

"I will, definitely. Once I find where we're going." I laugh.

Alex smirks while Mike and Aly laugh.

"So just making sure of things before we head off. All the gifts will be sent down to my place right?"

"Yup." She nods.

"And don't worry about them being left outside, that'll be taken care of." She adds.

"Okay good." I say.

Then I reach out and hug her.

"I'm gonna miss you these next few days."

"I'll miss you too." She hugs me tightly.

"That goes for you too Mike, I'll miss you as well."

"I'll miss you too Carls." Mike chuckles.

"DC...huh." Aly laughs, holding out her arms for him to hug her, while I go over to Mike and hug him.

Alex laughs and hugs her. Once I let go of Mike and Alex lets go of her, we say goodbye to them both and we leave, getting back into the limo and heading off to the airport.

"Back to the hotel for us." Aly looks at Mike and squeezes his hand.

"Yep." He grins.

Mike and her go back to the hotel, getting to now their room in decent time. She kicks off her shoes and stretches.

"I know, it was a long day for you."

"Mmhmm."

"You know I can help you relax if you want."

"That would be nice..." She smiles softly.

"Anything specific you need to help you relax?"

"Hmm...let me change out of this dress and then we can figure that out."

"Alright." He smiles, then kisses her quickly.

She smiles and walks over to her things, pulling off her dress and hanging that up before putting on what she's sleeping in. After he had finished getting ready for bed himself, he turned around and saw what she had changed into, and then walked over and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Hi." She giggles.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asks, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Why not? It's fun." She laughs.

"Of course it is."

She turns her head and kisses his cheek.

"So now to figure out how I can help you relax..."

"Right..."

"What about your back? I can use the magic fingers of mine. Seemed to work Monday night."

"Oooh."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Please and thank you." She smiles, kissing his cheek again.

"Of course, and you're very welcome." He says as she walks over to the bed.

She lays on the bed, half laying on her body pillow. He walks over and sits next to her for now, doing what he did Monday night, and starts to rub her lower back. She sighs contentedly.

"Feeling better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

"Love you." She smiles at him over her shoulder.

"I love you too, and I always will."

"I'll always love you too."

"Just be sure to tell me if you start to fall asleep, then I'll stop."

"Okay." She agrees.

He continues to rub her back to help her relax, and she soon feels herself falling asleep, managing to get Mike's attention to stop.

"...Mike? I feel like I'm falling asleep."

He stops and she whines involuntarily.

"You were falling asleep..."

"I know..."

He shifts and lays down next to her, wrapping an arm around her as well. She moves away from her pillow to lay on him instead. He smiles before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Night...love you."

"Love you too."

He and Aly cuddle and drift off to sleep. Then in the meantime Alex and I have just landed from our long flight.

"Oookay, care to tell me where we are now?"

"We're in Fiji." Alex grins.

"It looks amazing with the sunset."

"Yes it does." He agrees.

Once we're all set to get off the plane, we do so and grab our things, heading off in a different direction than the airport itself.

"So where are we going from here?"

"That is a surprise. All I will say is that we're getting on a boat."

"Ooookay."

"Trust me...you're gonna like where we're going."

"I trust you. I'm just curious."

We reach the docks and Alex points out the boat that's waiting for us. We carefully get on, with our things and make our way through the water. I'm looking around, taking in the sights. The boat ride wasn't quite as long as the plane ride here. When we stopped at another dock on a completely different island, I'm in awe.

"Ohhh...wow." I say slowly.

"Now if you can wait here for a minute, I'll go check us in. I'll be back." Alex says, kissing me quickly before getting off the boat and walking away.

I decide to take some pictures and send Aly a text message to say where Alex has taken me. Since I would most likely be getting a message back tomorrow, I continued to take pictures while waiting for Alex to get back. Eventually he comes back with a key, and he helps me out of the boat and onto the dock. Since all our things were already sitting on the dock before Alex got back, after I got out of the boat, it left. We grab our things and Alex leads the way. We make our way along this path until we reach where we're staying.

"Oh my goodness." I say as I take it all in.

"Told you that you'd like it." He grins.

"I don't like it, I love it." I kiss him briefly.

He smiles before unlocking the door and opening it up.

"Ready?" He asks, getting ready to pick me up to carry me inside.

"Uh-huh."

He then picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as he walks inside.

"It's even better in here." I comment, looking around.

He gently sets me down.

"You explore, I'm going to bring our things inside."

I nod, turning on the lightswitch since it was dark with the sun setting. The first place I check out is the deck where there's the day bed and the plunge pool, with our own part of the beach below the deck. I look out there for a minute, half hearing Alex carrying the bags inside. Then I walk back inside to look around in there, seeing the 'Living' part of the room, the bed of course and desk is behind that. Then see the indoor shower and the vanities. Then open the back doors and walk out, seeing an outdoor shower. Alex has now begun to follow me, smiling as he watches me.

"Everything...is just perfect." I say, after turning around.

"I'm glad you think so."

"You and the great ideas." I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just doing my job in making you happy." Alex smiles.

"Ever since we met you've made me happy, believe me."

"Good." He kisses me gently.

Then he pulls me back inside, closing the doors behind him. I giggles quietly. Then he pulls away and goes over to all the windows and closes the large blinds, before closing the doors that lead to the deck/beach. I watch in amusement. Alex makes sure all the windows and doors are closed and covered before turning back to me.

"Come here..."

"Hmmm, maybe I don't want to." I tease.

Alex starts to walk over. I just stand there grinning away as he gets closer, and look up at him once he's standing in front of me. He cups my face in his hands.

"I love you so much." He says quietly.

"And today was proof of that." I add.

"And I'm going to keep proving it to you." He remarks.

"I know you will. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiles and chuckles, kissing my forehead. He then suddenly picks me up again and I squeak, and he carries me the short distance over to the bed and drops me. I sit up and reach for him. He puts up a finger, signaling me to wait. First he takes his shoes off, then his suit jacket, then he helps with getting my shoes off. I take off my jewelry while he gets my shoes. I set it on the side table, before finally being able to reach for him and pull him down, his lips pressing against mine. He kisses back, cupping my face. I start working on getting the vest of his off first, getting each button and then he shrugs that off and tosses it away. I get his tie undone and taken off, tossing that away myself, before deciding to start the torture and move my hands down to his abs and drag my fingers along then through his shirt. He growls faintly against my lips. I smirk but move my hands back up and rest them on the back of his neck, dragging my nails against that now. He growls louder. I continue to do that and his grip tightens on my sides. But I stop suddenly and rest my hands on his shoulders. Alex breaks away from my lips to trail kisses across my jawline and over to my ear. He nibbles on my earlobe, earning a sharp gasp from me while my fingers dig into his shoulders. My hands move from his shoulders and I start fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, because that just needs to come off now. I pop the buttons free as fast as I can manage while he kisses down my neck. I had to stop at the last few that were left, because he was making his way to that favorite spot of his. He smirks against my skin and zeroes in on that spot. My hands grip his forearms tightly and I lean my head against his shoulder. It doesn't take long before the moan comes out and if muffled into his shoulder, as he starts to nip at the spot. He stays there a little longer and I clumsily fumble with the remaining buttons of his shirt. I finally get them, and I help him get the shirt off before tossing that away. I then take the opportunity to actually be able to torture for real this time. I move my hands back down to his abs like not too long ago and smirk to myself as I once again drag my fingers across, and I don't stop just to drive him crazy. I feel him tense up and growl against my neck. And since this time he doesn't have to resist losing control, the rest of his clothes start coming off along with my dress.


	198. Honeymoon Part One

I wake up the next morning looking through squinted eyes. I shift slightly and feel an arm around me and I hear the light breathing of Alex since he's still sleeping. A smile spreads across my face as the events of the past 24 hours come back to me. I decide to snuggle closer to him only because I didn't want to get up quite yet, and drape an arm across him, resting my hand on his shoulder. He unconsciously tightens his hold on me.

"Darn, I can't get up...even if I wanted to." I mumble to myself.

Then I shrug.

"Oh well."

Then I snuggle into him more, and I kiss his neck lightly a few times. Alex shifts when I do that and starts to slowly stir. I lay my head on his shoulder as his breathing changes, and he wakes up. His eyes open and roam around the room before shifting over to me. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Morning my beautiful wife. Man it feels good to say that."

"I'm sure it does." I smile.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept perfectly fine."

"Good." He steals a kiss.

"Mmm, I know you're glad that you didn't have to resist losing control last night." I comment, after pulling away.

"Very." He agrees.

"And I do have to agree with what you said about getting me back for the torture...you sure did."

Alex smirks.

"For all I know, I could have marks everywhere. Won't know until I look in the mirror."

"There's a few." He admits, snickering.

"I can make a few more appear if you want..." He adds, with that look in his eyes.

"No, that's alright." I laugh.

"Maybe later." I add.

"But I think we can open the blinds and doors now." I continue.

"Aw that means moving."

"It'll just be for a minute, I'll be right back here next to you after."

"Nah. I'll get it for you." Alex says, reaching for some clothes.

He lets me go as he reaches for the clothes, then gets out of bed to put them on, before going around and opening the blinds and the doors. A nice ocean breeze starts to come in along with the sunshine. Alex gets everything open before climbing back into bed. While he was getting everything open though, I had looked around for clothes to put on myself. I didn't really see anything near my side of the bed, besides his shirt, so I had grabbed that and put it on. Alex sees me in his shirt and raises his eyebrows.

"My shirt's never looked that good before."

I giggle.

"Now you know what's going through my mind when I see you in these kinds of shirts."

He laughs.

"But I have to agree, it does look good on me."

"Yes it does...because you're beautiful and I love you." He smiles.

I smile back and then lean up and kiss him.

"And I love you too."

"So what would you like to do today?" He asks.

"Hmm, well breakfast is a must...for starters."

"Of course."

"Then probably explore the island a bit. There's gotta be things to do."

"I'm sure there is." He nods.

"And then we can come back here later and just relax." I add.

"Sounds good to me." Alex says, giving me a short kiss.

"Well I suppose we should get up and get dressed if we're going to get breakfast."

"Darn, you'll be taking off my shirt." He jokes.

"I'll wear one of your shirts again another time." I assure him, laughing.

Then I slide out of bed and go over to my things, picking out what to wear for the day. Alex gets up as well and goes to get dressed. After changing into the red dress that I had picked out, I went over to one of the vanities and began with brushing my hair out from the way it was styled yesterday, then I work on everything else that I normally do. Alex watches me with a smile. He walks up behind me and kisses my shoulder. I smile and take my left arm and wrap it behind me and around him, resting my hand on the back of his neck.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." He replies.

Then once I finish and step away from the mirror to put my makeup and stuff away, Alex grabs the key and we head out to breakfast. We find a nice outdoor restaurant overlooking the water and decide to eat there. Meanwhile back at the hotel with Aly and Mike, they're both up by now and she's looking through her phone for any messages from me about where Alex and I are.

"Oooh they went to Fiji."

"Sounds like fun." Mike comments.

"Its really pretty from Dolce's pictures."

"I'm sure there's plenty more to come too."

"Oh I'm sure. I'm a little jealous, it looks really nice there."

"Don't worry, you'll love where I take you next month."

"I know...but that seems so far away."

"It's almost the end of the month now. The day will come before you know it."

She sighs and nods a little. He leans over and gives her a short kiss, before leaning his head against her shoulder, watching her go through her phone.

"We get more pictures of the baby soon." She remarks after she sets her phone aside, having gone through everything.

"I know, and I can't wait."

"Me either. I want to hear that heartbeat again. That's possibly the sweetest sound I've ever heard." She says while nuzzling Mike's cheek.

"It is. I wanna hear it again too."

"It still feels weird to think we're having a baby."

"But we indeed are." He grins.

"Mmhmm." She giggles softly.

"And I couldn't be any happier."

"I know, I can see it in your face and your eyes." She presses a kiss to his cheek.

"And I can see it in your face and eyes too." He adds.

"Of course. I'm having a baby with my husband, who I love very very much."

"I love you very very much as well."

She kisses him gently. He returns the kiss, and rests his hand on her stomach. She smiles against his lips, putting her hand on his. He pulls away after a while, leaning his forehead against hers.

"So what are we doing today?" She asks him.

"Not sure yet, but we can do anything you want. Today and tomorrow since there's a show Saturday."

"I want you to surprise me."

"Hmmm, alright then." He nods.

"I know you'll come up with something good. You always do." She smiles.

"Of course I do." He grins, and she laughs.

"Well first of all how about we get out of this hotel and head to my place? It's not really that far away." He suggests.

"Go home? Sounds good."

"Great. It's better than staying here anyway."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, sliding from his arms to go pack her things.

He slides off thebedand goes to do the same thing. It doesn't take them long and Aly grabs some of the lighter things since Mike shooed her away from her other bags. They go down and check out before climbing into the car and getting on the road. Eventually he pulls up and parks the car. Just like when they left the hotel, she carries the lighter things and Mike carries the others. Then they make it up and he unlocks the door, before they both walk in.

"Yayyy. Home. Well one of them."

"And we're here until Saturday when we go to Texas for the show."

"And then out to Vegas the next day."

"Yep. Is all that traveling gonna be alright for you?"

"I don't know." She chews her lip.

"Maybe you should call the doctor and see if it'll be alright for you to travel that much."

"I might just have to stay behind. I'm not sure if its a good idea to risk it. Not after that big flight from Maryland all the way over here." She sighs.

"Aww, but you'll be the only one here."

"I know but we have someone else to think about here." She lays her hands on her belly.

"I know."

"I don't want to be away from you either but I don't feel comfortable with the idea of flying to Texas and then to Vegas when we had the big cross country flight a few days ago."

"It'll be hard, but I understand."

She smiles sadly and sighs.

"But hey..." He says, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"...we don't have to worry about that right now."

"Mmm.." She snakes her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"How about we go out and swim for a while."

"Okay." She agrees.

He helps bring the bags to the bedroom, and from there she searches through her things for a suit, before going and changing into it. She pulls out the sunblock as usual and starts to apply it. Then ocne she got all the places she could reach, Mike had come over and helped her get her back. He gets done and she kisses him. Then she helps him, after he's done getting the places he can reach himself. She finishes and this time she's the one that gets kissed and she giggles.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

They grab towels and go outside. They place the towels on the table, before walking over to the pool, where she wades in like always. Mike jumps in and meets her in the middle of the pool. She loops her arms around his neck. He places his hands on her waist, and she moves around the pool with him. His one hand slips over to rest on the mini-bump of hers and he smiles.

"You're just fascinated with that bump aren't you?" She giggles.

"Yes I am. I love that you're growing and we're starting to see the physical proof that our baby is in there." He says.

She smiles softly and kisses his jaw.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"If this is fascinating to you right now, just wait until I'm farther along and then seeing movement in there."

"I'm excited for that." Mike says with a happy grin.

"I know you are." She smiles.

"I am too. I won't be able to feel the movement for another five or six weeks." She adds.

"Ah, well I'm still excited for that."

"I know babe, I know. For now we get to see the ultrasound and hear the heartbeat in a few days."

"That's gonna be exciting like last time." He smiles.

"Yeah." She kisses him quickly.

"I'll be watching you to see if those tears of yours come out like last time." She adds.

He turns slightly red and she laughs softly, putting one hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's very sweet that you get emotional over this." She says.

"It's okay to cry. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you don't have to." She adds.

He nods and leans into her hand.

"I'm not going to think any less of you for it. In fact it makes you look stronger to me because it shows you aren't afraid to show your emotions." She tells him.

"And that's why I love you." She continues.

Mike smiles and kisses her sweetly.

"I love you too."

Then he continues to move around the pool, holding onto her and pulling her around with him. She snuggles into him, closing her eyes ad enjoying the peacefulness. Back in Fiji with me and Alex, we finished breakfast and went around looking for things to do on the island. We decided on walking along the beach on the shoreline first.

"It's so pretty here." I say as I look around.

"Which is why I chose this place. I knew you'd love it. It may not be as pretty or beautiful as you are, but it's pretty close." Alex replies.

"Awww." I smile and reach up to kiss his cheek.

"I know what you're gonna say about this, but I'll say it again...you spoil me." I add.

"And you deserve it." He chuckles, kissing the top of my head.

"Probably even more now that I'm your wife."

"Especially now that you're my wife." He agrees.

"It's so gonna take time getting used to being called that."

"I know but it sounds good doesn't it?"

"I have to agree, it does sound good."

Alex smiles and squeezes my hand. I lift our arms that we're holding hands with and put his around my shoulders, taking my other hand and resting it on his. Then I take my free arm and wrap it around his back and lean into his side as we walk along. He kisses my head and then leans his head against mine.

"Oooh wait, we need to take a picture."

"Okay." He chuckles.

"Promised Aly I would take a lot." I say, going into the camera part of my phone.

"Ah."

"This one is going on Twitter as well." I add, holding the phone out in front of us, and taking the picture.

Alex watches with an amused smile as I send it to Aly and then post it on Twitter. Then we turn around and start walking back the way we came to find something else to do before heading back to the Bure for the day. We end up finding a nature trail to walk on. We walk along a sand pathway, and it's completely surrounded by trees, so it's pretty shady all around. I take some pictures but otherwise just stay cuddled against Alex's side as the two of us admire the view. Once we were done with the nature walk, we headed back and walked back inside where we're staying.

"If only we could stay here for longer than we are."

"I know, but we'll come back here again sometime. I promise."

"Good. I'll be looking forward to that."

"I will be too." He nods.

Since I don't need my shoes on anymore, I take them off, and then I walk over to the desk that's behind the bed and place my phone on it, before walking out onto the deck and once again admiring the view.

"You really picked a great place to stay." I tell Alex.

"Well there were other places further in on the island, then the over-water ones out there." He says pointing off in the distance. But this one looked a lot better."

"Well you made a good choice. This is perfect."

"I knew you'd think so."

"You know me so well.' I smile at him over my shoulder.

"Well you're my wife, of course I know you so well." He says, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Right...just like I know you." I reply, leaning back into him.

"Exactly. But you know I bet the view looks even better from here when it's sunset."

"I'm sure it does, we'll have to watch it."

"Mmhmm, and we can either sit in the chairs or relax over here..." He trails off, pulling me with him over to the day bed and sitting down.

He tugs me down onto his lap and I laugh. Then he scooches back so that he's leaning back against the pillows that are there. I lean back into him and sigh in content as I feel his lips press against my shoulder, moving across to my other one. I run my hands over his arms that are around my waist.

"I just hope that you're not getting any ideas." I mumble.

He smirks against my skin.

"Why not..."

"Well for one thing...we're outside."

"Then we can go inside."

"You're determined aren't you?"

"Yes...can you blame me?"

"Not really...but we just went through this all last night."

He's just quiet, still leaving kisses on my shoulders.

"You know what this does to me..."

He chuckles faintly but doesn't stop.

"...no round two of last night."

"Aww." He pouts.

"Not now anyway."

"...okay."

"But are you sure now?" He adds, moving across my shoulder again, before moving up my neck and staying behind my ear.

"...Alex...n-no..."

"You hesitated." He smirks.

"Well you're doing that..."

"Sorry, is it distracting?"

"Yes." I sigh, biting my lip.

"Then I'm doing my job."

"...Alex..." I groan as he keeps kissing my skin.

"Yes?" He mumbles against my skin, smirking.

"No..."

"But this is fun..."

"For you."

"And what did I tell you about all the torture you gave me? I'm getting you back for it."

I whine.

"Should've thought of that before torturing me up until yesterday."

I sigh and tilt my head.

"I also can't help myself, because of how good you smell."

"That's my lotion...watermelon."

"Well it smells really good."

"Good to know."

Alex begins to nip gently at my neck and shoulder, careful not do it hard enough that there would be marks. I begin to bite my lip again, and then turn my head so that my face is in his neck. Alex chuckles faintly but doesn't let up.

"Okay...now I'm gonna want to lose control...unless you stop."

"Nope." He mumbles.

"Don't make me do it..." I mumble, starting to move my hand.

He grabs my hand.

"Awww."

"Not happening right now."

"But you get to do this to me..."

"Because of all that torture. I told you."

"It's not fair..." I whine.

"Too bad love." He laughs.

"Hmph."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Alex keeps showering me with affection. After he felt like he was done torturing me, I had closed my eyes as we were relaxing there, drifting off to the sound of the waves own below. At the condo Mike and Aly have gotten out of the pool. We're now cuddling on the new swing that Mike had put out by the pool. He has an arm around her and he's gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm. One of her arms is tucked against his side while they each have one hand laying on her stomach.

"This is nice..."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, her eyes closed.

"Hey, whenever you feel hungry, just let me know. We can get changed and go out to get something."

"Okay."

"For now, I'm comfortable right here." She adds.

Mike smiles and kisses her head. She responds by kissing his neck.

"Then if you want, we can go to the beach after, and stay for the sunset."

"Oooh yeah."

"I knew you'd love that idea."

"Of course I do."

"Even though we were just on the beach yesterday." He chuckles.

"I never get sick of the beach."

"Living out here, you never do."

She nods and kisses his neck again. Then after a while she gets the hungry feeling, and tells Mike. He nods and they both get up and head inside to put clothes in. She puts clothes on over her suit and Mike just puts a shirt on. They get in the car and find somewhere to eat. Once they find a place, they walk in and find a table to sit down at. They look at the menu for something to drink and order that when the waiter comes over. While they wait for the drinks, Aly goes through her phone for anything that I might've sent her.

"Oooh more pictures." She says, opening them.

The first one that she looked at was one that I took of where we were eating breakfast, overlooking the water. Mike looks over her shoulder.

"Wow."

Then she goes to the picture that shows me and Alex as we're walking along the beach that I had taken at that time.

"Aww."

The next few were the ones from the nature walk, showing the scenery and some of the native animals to the island.

"Oooh that looks nice."

Then she gets a new message with a picture, but this one wasn't from me. She saw that it was from Alex, and sees that he had taken a picture of me and him, with me sleeping.

"Aww haha. He was sneaky."

"But wait a minute..." She adds, looking closely at the picture.

"...someone was being sharkboy last night."

Mike looks and starts snickering.

"Looks like she didn't even bother trying to cover them up." He adds.

"It's their honeymoon, who cares?"

"I know, I'm just saying."

"I know."

Then she puts her phone down since there were no new pictures coming through to her, and then the drinks get to the table. They order what they want to eat, before waiting again. She leans into Mike's side. After a while of waiting the food arrives, and they eat and talk. They get finished and pay before going to the car and driving back to the beach.

"I love the sound of the waves. I could sit and listen all day." She says as they settle in the sand.

"I know me too." He agrees.

She feels him kiss her shoulder and she smiles.

"Why do you think I moved out here to LA..." He smiles.

"True." She laughs lightly.

"But unfortunately with all the traveling, can't enjoy this much. Which is why I do when I get to come home."

"Right...and now we have more than one place to call home."

"Exactly."

She smiles again and kisses his neck. With one arm wrapped around her, he rests his other hand on her stomach and begins to rub it like he's gotten used to doing. She relaxes into him.

"So what do you think...boy or girl?"

"Hmm, either one is good for me. If it's a girl I definitely can be more protective. If it's a boy, I can teach him how to be like me."

She laughs.

"You would. What about names?"

"Well if it's a boy, we should name him after me...he'll be a Jr."

"I dunno about that babe. He'd end up with almost the exact same initials as Matty. He's MJMJ an the baby would be MGMJ."

"It's just a letter difference."

"I know but it might confuse the kids, not to mention family members." She points out.

"True...well we can think of other names later."

"I think Michael would make a nice middle name."

"Yeah it has a nice ring to it."

"I actually like the name Christopher too. I know that would make Chris' day." She says, giggling after she makes her remark.

"It sounds good though."

"Yeah, it does." He nods.

"I like Savannah for a girl." She states smiling softly as he kisses her head.

"That's a nice name." He smiles.

"From your day dream that one day."

"I know. I still like that name."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"Well what would her middle name be? Any ideas?" He asks.

"Hm..." She chews her lip thoughtfully.

"What about Aubrie? A-u-b-r-i-e?" She finally asks.

"Hmm, I like it." He smiles.

"So we have Savannah Aubrie if it's a girl and Christopher Michael if it's a boy." She muses.

"Yes." He nods.

"What would you say about asking Dolce and DC to be godparents?"

"I think they would love that. That's a great idea."

"We'll ask them when they get back." She smiles.

"Definitely." He nods.

They watch the sunset and then she turns in his arms.

"Now what?"

"We can go back to the condo for the night, maybe watch some movies, popcorn, chocolate..."

"Oooh, you know my weaknesses." She laughs, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Yes, yes I do." He grins.

He starts to say something else and she finds herself watching his lips.

"What're you doing?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh...sorry." She shakes out of her daze, biting her lip.

"You were clearly staring at me." He grins.

Her cheeks go slightly red.

"What exactly were you staring at?"

She chews on her lip again.

"Ahhh, I see now." He smirks.

She looks at him bashfully.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could've. I wouldn't have minded. You know that."

She reaches up and locks lips with him. He chuckles as they lock lips, but kisses back. She puts his arms around his neck and leans on him. At one point she kind of leaned too far and he ended up laying on the sand. She giggles against his lips. She decides to move one hand down to the indents by his hips, but he catches her before she could do it.

"No..." He mumbles, and she whines lightly.

"...later, when we're home."

She pulls away from his lips.

"Well let's go then."

She slides off of him. Then he stands up and brushes off all the sand off of him, before they collect their things and head back up to the car and head back to the condo. They get to the condo and she starts to head for the bedroom so she can change into something more comfortable. Mike gets the popcorn ready and the chocolate while she gets changed. She comes back out, running her fingers through her hair that she let down from the bun that she had it in all day. Mike gets a glimpse of her, and has to double take to what he just saw. When he looks at her completely, his eyebrows raise and he smirks. She looks up and bites back a smile as she climbs into the chair with him.

"You're killing me."

"I know." She giggles.

"Evil..."

"And you love it."

"Every day."

She smiles and snuggles into him, getting comfortable as he starts the movie. They get a bit into the movie, but Mike seemed to be distracted by her, so he couldn't really watch it. She pops a piece of choclate in her mouth, not noticing that he's staring more at her than the movie. But after a while his hands start to wander, and this she clearly feels and notices. She looks at him over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I'm good."

"I should've known this would distract you from the movie."

"Your fault."

"It is but you aren't complaining are you?"

"No, I can't say that I am."

She looks amused and turns her head back to the movie. Then he runs a finger from the back of her neck and down her back lightly.

"Ahhh..." She arches her back and shivers.

He retracts his hand and grins. She turns and narrows her eyes at him.

"What?"

"That was unnecessary."

"Couldn't resist."

"Suuuure."

"No more..."

She pokes him in the chest.

"Okay okay."

She turns back to the movie. His hand wanders again, and this time it moves over her shoulder and down her arm. She watches him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" He asks, noticing her watching him.

She shakes her head and looks away. His hand move from her arm to her hip and then starts moving down to her leg. She glances down at his hand and smirks amusedly. Before she knows it, she can feel his breath on her neck, follow by her lips. His other hand gathers her hair and pushes it over her other shoulder, out of the way. Her head tilts unconsciously. He smirks, and he moves slowly from where he started and up behind her ear. He moves down to her earlobe and bites gently a few times. She shivers lightly, sucking in a sharp breath and groaning quietly. Then he moves along the side of her jaw, before dipping down farther, moving down to her collarbone. Her head drops back and she bites her lip. He moves along, waiting to hear a reaction from her when he finds another sensitive spot. He does find one and she lets out a muffled moan. He smirks and keeps on the spot, biting as gently as he can. She groans softly, her hands gripping onto his arms. He moves away from that spot and makes his way up her neck and finally ends on her lips. She cups his face while sliding onto his lap. He manages to reach the remote to turn the movie and tv off, not breaking the kiss. Then he picks her up while he gets out of the chair and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her. She puts her arms around his neck. He makes it down the hallway and into the bedroom. After he makes it inside, he closes the door with his foot, and makes his way over to the bed. They're still kissing as he lays her down on the bed and hovers over her. She slides her hands down over his chest and pulls up on his shirt. He pulls away from her lips for a brief moment to pull his shirt off and toss it away, before leaning back down and re-sealing his lips with hers. She rakes her nails gently down his abs and across his indents. He shivers slightly and then the groan that emerges from him is muffled due to them still kissing. She giggles faintly. His hands start to wantder and they move to the bottom of her babydoll thing and slips underneath and then starts to move up her sides. Another giggle escapes when he traces her tattoo. It's not much longer before more clothes start to come off.

In Fiji, I've woken up a long time ago and now it's sunset. I rush inside and grab my phone so that I can take a picture of this and send it to Aly. Alex chuckles. I take the picture and go back to my spot with Alex.

"The sunset is amazing from here."

"Yeah it is." He nods.

"But not as amazing as you." He adds.

I blush a little and he kisses behind my ear gently.

"The day just flew on by."

"It did but it was a good one."

"It was." I agree, nodding.

"A great first day as husband and wife."

"I couldn't agree more." I say, turning my head to smile up at him.

He kisses me softly. After we pull away, I snuggle back into him and we watch the sunset quietly. It soon became dark and I told Alex that I would be right back. So I got up and went inside to turn the lights on for one thing, and to search through my things to get changed. I get changed and pull on the robe, tying it shut before I go back outside to Alex. I walk out and only peek around the wall to look at him.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi?" He raises an eyebrow.

I then walk out from behind the wall so that he can see all of me now. The other eyebrow raises up as he looks me over. I laugh to myself and walk over, sitting back down next to him like I was earlier. He tugs me closer to him. I giggle, and play with the drawstring tie that I tied the robe shut with. One of his hands drifts down to the tie as well. I watch out of the corner of my eyes as his hands drifts down to the tie, and I watch with an amused smile. He gets to the tie, and then glances up at me.

"Oh go ahead, knock yourself out." I laugh.

He grins and tugs on the strings, undoing them. After he undos the strings he opens the robe, curious to see what it is exactly that I'm wearing. He sees the red and black chemise and raises his eyebrows.

"Torturing you with this kind of stuff is fun." I smile.

"For you..." He mumbles.

"Hey, I let you have your fun today."

"Can't get enough of you." He kisses my shoulder.

"I know you can't."

He brushes his lips against mine.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Alex pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"Well, looks like I won't be moving at all for a while..." I laugh.

"Nope." He chuckles.

"Darn. Well might as well make the most of this..." I trail off, before pressing my lips against his.

He responds eagerly, hugging me to his chest. To make it easier, I shift in his arms so that I'm facing him while sitting on his lap. He moves his hands and runs them up and down my back.

"The robe needs to come off..." He mumbles.

"Mmm...not out here." I reply.

Alex picks me up and stands, heading inside. He makes his way through the doorway, not breaking the kiss and yet managing to not bump into things as he makes it to the bed. He drops me, and I sit up leaning on my arms.

"Now it comes off."

"Hmmm, I don't think so." I tease.

"And why not?"

"Because I just said so."

"Well I think it needs to come off." He says, leaning down.

"Well of course you would think that."

"Carly..."

"Yes...?"

"Off...please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." I say sitting up and shrugging out of the robe, and tossing it away.

I scooch up the bed to lay with my head on the pillows. Alex crawls onto the bed and hovers over me before sealing his lips to mine. He then moves his hands up my legs and up my sides slowly, leaving goosebumps on my skin. I shiver and he smirks. Two can play at this game, so I wrap my arms around his neck and shortly after I drag my nail across the back of it, but very slowly. He twitches and growls which makes me laugh. I keep my hands there as he moves his to around my back, pulling me closer. I help a bit by arching up into him, and then he pulls from my lips, moving down the front of my neck. My head falls back as he nips lightly down my neck. Once he's done with my neck for now anyway, he moves along one side of my collarbone, before moving to the other side and hitting the sensitive spot. I tense up and dig my nails into shoulders since I've rested my hands there. He smirks as he hears me moan. Since he has already made that happen, he decides to not go after the spot on my neck. But he does move up to my neck again and nips lightly like he did earlier. I dig my nails into his shoulders again and Alex chuckles before moving back to my lips. After a bit, I have to pull away.

"Awww." He pouts.

"A girl has to breathe." I say breathlessly.

"Isn't that what your nose is for?" He chuckles.

"Shut up."

"Well it's true..."

"Yeah well sometimes that doesn't work as well."

He grins sheepishly.

"But I think we should go to sleep now..."

"Alright..." He says, pulling the covers out and getting settled into his spot.

I get up and shut off the lights, before climbing back into bed and under the covers.

"Night love." Alex kisses my forehead.

"Night."


	199. Last Day Of Honeymoon

It's Sunday morening and Aly's gotten dressed, grabbed a few things, and went out to sit by the pool and read while waiting for Mike to get in from Texas. While she was reading, she sees two hands go over her eyes, and she hears the voice of Zack.

"Guess who."

"Woo woo woo." Aly laughs.

He laughs too and uncovers her eyes, sitting in the pool chair next to her.

"What's up?"

"Oh not much."

"How's Charity?"

"She's good. Kind of misses me though because she's back in Long Island and I'm here in Vegas. But I'm heading right back out there when I can."

"Aww."

"You should invite her on the road, Carly and I wouldn't mind having another girl around." She adds.

"That's a great idea. When I get back to Long Island I'll ask her."

She smiles.

"So what are you up to?" Zack asks.

"Just waiting for Mike to ge there. I have a doctor's appointment in a while."

"Going to get a glimpse of the little one again?"

"Mmhmm." She smiles bigger.

"Awww." He grins.

She giggles.

"I'll show you them later if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to see them later."

"I'll send them to your phone if I can't find you."

"Sounds good."

She smiles and takes a sip of the water she brought with her.

"So speaking of Carly though, how's she doing?"

"She's enjoying the honeymoon. Alex took her to Fiji."

"Oh nice."

"Yeah, it looks really nice. Here's some pictures." She pulls them up on her phone and shows him.

"They're either coming back later tonight or tomorrow." She adds.

"Ah."

"Kind of jealous though of how nice Fiji is."

"It does look really nice, not gonna lie. But you'll be going somewhere nice yourself in a couple weeks." Zack says.

"True. It just seems like time is starting to drag a little."

"I'm sure it seems like that at first, but it'll start to fly on by when you don't think about it."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, it'll be here soon."

She nods a little.

"Can't help being impatient though."

"I know, it's exciting."

"Yeah."

"You'll make it." He grins.

"Haha I know. Patience just isn't one of my strong points."

"I know that laugh..." They both hear Mike's voice from behind.

She spins around and jumps off the chair to rush into Mike's arms. Zack sees this as the opportunity to get up and leave them by themselves.

"Oh, I've missed you so so much." She says.

"I missed you too." Mike kisses her head.

"It was so weird being by myself again after so long. I got used to having you and Dolce and DC around, it felt strange to be by myself."

"I'm sure it did, I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

"I know, but still."

"Still, nothing. It isn't your fault." She says firmly, picking up her head to look him in the eyes.

"This is gonna happen a lot..." She adds.

"It really isn't your fault. You're doing your job and we also have the baby to look out for so we're just doing what needs to be done." She finishes.

"Until you won't be able to travel anymore..." Mike points out.

"Right, but as long as everything keeps going smoothly, I've been told I can travel up 'til 36 weeks."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Well that's great news." He grins.

She smiles.

"Yes it is."

"So when's the appointment?" I can't wait to go."

She looks at her watch.

"Well actually we could go in a little early I guess."

"Great. Let's go then."

She grabs her things from the chair and they go out to the car, driving off to the doctors. Since there was some time before the appointment was scheduled, she checks in and they sit in the waiting room. The doctor comes and gets them after a while. She goes through all the usual things, being weighed and having her blood pressure checked and what not. They then go into the room. The doctor talks with them about various things before prepping for the ultrasound. Once everything was set, the doctor starts the ultrasound, and you and Mike watch the screen. The doctor hits the button that allows the heartbeat to be heard. Aly tears up and puts her free hand over her mouth since her other hand is laced with Mike's as he stands beside the table she's laying on. He lifts the hand that's laced with his and kisses it, before rubbing his thumb around in soothing circles on her hand to comfort her. She glances up at him with watery eyes and smiles, giggling a little bit. Once the ultrasound was over, she was cleaned up from that gel stuff, and the pictures were printed out and handed to her after. They thank the doctor and then head out of the office. She looks at the pictures while they walk, a smile on her face. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and watches her as she looks through the pictures.

"Our baby..." She says softly.

"Yep, our baby." He repeats, kissing the top of her head.

She kisses him and then returns to staring at the pictures, even when they get to the car and get in. He pulls away from the parking lot once they both were all set, and smiles as he glances over at her as she's still staring at the pictures. She runs her thumb over the pictures, letting her other hand rest on her belly.

"So are you hungry? We can go an get something to eat if you'd like." Mike asks.

"Yeah that sounds good." She says without looking up.

He still smiles at her staring at the pictures still. Then he drives around to find a place where they both can eat. She reluctantly puts away the pictures in her purse as they go into the restaurant. They're seated at a table and given menus, then look through for a while before the waiter comes back and they order their drinks.

"I bet you can't wait to show Alex and Carly the pictures too right?"

She smiles brightly and nods.

"I also have to show Zack too, I told him I would."

"I'm sure Melina and Natalya will want to see too."

"And Shawn."

"Let's just say mostly everyone." Mike chuckles.

"Right." She giggles.

"I'm going to go ahead and send them to our moms." She adds, pulling her phone and the pictures out of her purse.

He watches as she takes the pictures of the ultrasound pictures with her phone and sends them to his mom and her mom.

"There we go." She remarks as she finishes sending them.

"They're gonna be excited when they see those pictures."

"Uh-uh." She smiles.

"Love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." She replies and acts like she's going to kiss his cheek but instead catches his lips.

She pulls away after a bit and smiles. She giggles at the look on his face. Then the food arrives and it's placed in front of them, and they start to eat. Mike chuckles when she finishes before him.

"Not my fault I finished before you."

"I was hungry okay?" She adds when he laughs.

"I know, it's okay."

She lays her head against his shoulder and watches him while he eats. After he finishes, they pay for everything before getting up and heading back out to the car. They go back to the hotel. Meanwhile with me and Alex it's now noontime and we're enjoying as much time left that we have in Fiji. I'm sitting up on the deck in one of the chairs, while Alex decided to go for a swim in the ocean right ahead. I sit there and watch, but through my sunglasses that I had grabbed and put on. Every now and then Alex looks back at me and smiles and waves. I smile and wave back at him.

"I don't want to leave..." I say to myself.

That's when I get a text from Aly. 'Baby's fine and growing well. Can't wait to show you guys the pics!'

"Awww." I say to myself before replying to the text.

"Aww what?" Alex asks as he walks up.

"Aly says that the baby's fine and growing well. She can't wait to show us the pictures."

"Ah." Alex smiles.

Then he goes to hug me but I stop him.

"Uh uh. You're all wet." I laugh.

"Aww come on."

"Sorry." I giggle.

He fake pouts and goes to walk inside to grab a towel to dry off, but he turns around and catches me offguard with a hug anyway.

"Ahhhh Alex!" I squeal.

"It's only water, it's not gonna kill you." He laughs still hugging me.

I sigh and hug him back.

"It may not kill me, but now I'm all wet thank you."

"You're welcome." He says cheesily.

"Do we have to leave at sunset?"

"I know you want to stay and so do I but yes, we do."

"Awwww."

"Sorry babe." He chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"You know if you ever lose control when we're staying in the hotel because of the shows. We're gonna have to make sure the walls are thick..."

"Right." He laughs.

"I mean here it's different. And I have a feeling you're gonna want to lose control a lot now, considering from the wedding night, when it almost happened the night after, and then last night."

He smirks.

"But that a guy thing so yeah..."

"Can't help it." He shrugs.

"But I'll be back, I'm gonna make sure I go shower before we leave tonight so I don't forget." He adds, letting me go.

"Alright."

I relax in the chair while looking out at the water, enjoying the warm breeze that's in the air. That's when I hear the sound of water running, and it wasn't coming from inside either. I turn around and stretch my neck out, seeing Alex using the outdoor shower with his back facing me. I groan inwardly and look up at the sky.

"Seriously?" I think.

I turn back around to avoid further distractions, and close my eyes listening to the sound of the waves. After a bit the water shuts off. I clearly didn't hear the water shut off, because I was too caught up in the calming sound of the ocean. Alex has a towel wrapped around his waist as he walks over towards me. He leans over and gives me an upside down kiss.

"Mmm...I'm still awake you know." I say after he pulls away.

"I know. I just wanted to kiss you."

"I can't complain."

"Of course not."

Then he walks over to the other chair and decides to sit for a while.

"Shouldn't you be getting some clothes on?" I ask him after a bit.

"Why, is this distracting?" He grins.

"Yes it is."

"Then in that case...no not right now."

I sigh.

"It's taking everything to not like jump you right now. You know that right?" I say.

"Yup."

Then my eyes start wandering, and I blink a few times and shake off the feeling I was getting. 'No..' I say in my mind. Alex snickers quietly.

"I think you need to put clothes on now..."

"Nope."

"Damn..." I mutter under my breath.

He laughs.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe." He grins.

"Evil."

"But you love me."

"I do. But anyways, I'm going to go finish packing my things back up."

"I got it." He says, getting up.

"It's okay. I got it." I say, getting up too.

"Well I guess I'll go get dressed then." He chuckles.

"You do that, before we end up where we ended up last night."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, not really..."

He smirks.

"No ideas Mister." I point a finger at him.

"You know that has the opposite effect when you say that."

Then he starts moving forward, making me walk backwards trying to get away from him.

"I know but...you can't blame me for trying."

"Not really." He shrugs, still smirking.

"Alex...no."

"Awwww...come on babe."

"I just showered this morning..."

"We can take another before we leave."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He grins and nods.

"Don't make me use the full name." I threaten, but he keeps moving forward.

"I'm warning you...I will not hesitate to use it."

He still doesn't stop.

"Kevin..." I start to say.

Then I squeak as I back into the bed.

"...Robert..." I continue.

He gets right up close to me.

"...Kiley Jr...no."

He pouts.

"Don't give me that face..."

He keeps pouting and gives me the sad eyes.

"Not that."

Alex doesn't stop.

"Ohhhh..." I sigh.

"...fine, if it'll make you happy."

He breaks out into a smile and immediately kisses me. He gets even closer, and this makes me fall backwards onto the bed. He moves my legs since they were hanging over the side of the bed, and climbs onto the bed next to me, once again sealing his lips with mine. He lets his hands roam while he kisses me. First his hands move up to my hair and starts playing with the braid that I've tied it up in. He finds the holder and tugs it free, tossing it aside and then unraveling the braid. He leaves my hair over the shoulder that it was already over in the braid, and starts to run his fingers through it. A quiet noise escapes me as Alex smiles into the kiss. He moves both his hands to my sides and pulls me closer to him, then runs the fingers of one hand up my spine slowly. I shiver and make yet another quiet noise. He chuckles quietly and I take my hands and run them down his chest just as slowly. They get past his chest with no reaction so far, until I started to make my way down to his abs. I feel him start to tense up slowly. But I stop before reaching his abs and hesitate for a bit, torturing him a bit, before moving them back up and cupping his neck. Alex grumbles softly. I giggle and smirk against his lips. Alex moves his hand from my back and slides both hands back down my sides and over my hips to run his fingertips down my legs as far as he can reach. Since he does that and creates goosebumps on my skin, I move my hands from his neck and bring them back down his chest. Then down his sides, running my thumbs over the indents by his hips. He tenses and hisses lightly, making me giggle. Since I found out that's another sensitive spot, just like what I do with his abs, I continue to run my thumbs over the indents. A growl rumbles in his chest. Then he quickly grabs my hands and pulls them away, pinning them to the bed on either side of me.

"Awww." I mumble.

Alex breaks away from my lips, moving to gently bite my earlobe which makes me inhale sharply.

"...not fair..." I manage to get out, referring to me not being able to move my arms.

"Well you've been torturing me so now I'm returning the favor."

"By preventing me from moving..."

"Yup." He says, still nibbling at my ear.

"Still...not fair."

He chuckles.

He then moves down to my neck, and in the midst of everything, he eventually let me go and we had a repeat of last night. Meanwhile Mike and Aly are getting ready to go out to a club with Zack and a bunch of other Divas and Superstars. She's gotten dressed in the bathroom and now she leaves the door cracked while she does her makeup, leaving her hair down and straight. Mike finishes getting ready, being dressed in the jeans, shirt, vest and tie that Aly loves so much. He walks over to the bathroom and opens the door, peeking in.

"Hi babe." She says without looking.

"Hey...you look amazing...as always." He grins.

"Thanks."

He stands there in the doorway, watching her as she finishes her makeup. The last thing she reaches for is lipgloss and Mike sees it's the Raspberry Sorbet he likes so much.

"My favorite." He smirks.

"I know." She laughs softly.

"I better be getting some of that later."

"We'll see."

"That's right we will." He smirks before moving from the doorway.

She glances at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What, I can't walk in without doing something?" He chuckles.

"Not with that smirk on your face."

"Okay you caught me. I was gonna sneak a kiss in before we left."

She pecks him lightly on the lips and then slides past him to leave the bathroom.

"Awww, that's all I get?" He asks, following her out.

"I just put this gloss on." She points out.

"Yeah...and?"

"I don't really want to reapply it, when I just put it on." She tells him, putting her shoes on.

"I know, I was just teasing."

"Goofball."

"Love you too."

She smiles and laughs lightly while she gets the few things she needs.

"Alright, I got what I need. You ready?" She asks.

"Yup." Mike nods.

Then they leave for the club. When they get there, Mike parks and they walk inside. They find most of everybody in the back corner and they head back there. When they reach the table, Melina and Natalya are the first one to greet Aly.

"Hi girls." She laughs as she gets hugged by both of them.

Then once they pull away, she sits down with them and talks.

"How are you doing?" Melina asks.

"I'm good." She smiles.

"And the baby?" Nattie adds.

"Baby is good too. I got more pictures this morning." She replies, pulling them out.

"Awwwwww!" They both say as she hands them the pictures to look at.

She smiles brightly.

"Oooh are those the pictures?" Aly hears Zack ask as he scooches in next to Natalya and Melina.

"Yup." She giggles.

The pictures are slid over to Zack and he looks at them.

"Awww."

"I know." She smiles.

"Have you thought of any names?" Melina asks.

"Mmhmm. Savannah Aubre if it's a girl and Christopher Michael if it's a boy."

"Aww, good choices."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of pictures, have you two seen the pictures that Carly's taken?" She adds, asking the girls since Zack already saw the pictures.

"No we haven't. Where'd he take her?"

"Fiji." She says, sliding her phone over with the pictures pulled up.

"Oh wow, that's beautiful."

"I know. I'm jealous."

"Hey, looks like you got another message."

She grabs her phone and opens the message and sees that it's from Alex, and there's a picture attached to the message. It's a picture of us on the plane and I'm passed out on his shoulder. The message says that we're on our way back, heading to Vegas.

"Aww. They're on the plane back and she's passed out." She laughs.

"Awww." The girls say as she slides the phone in front of them.

"Nice." Zack laughs.

Then she takes her phone back and she puts it away, and continues to talk to the girls and Zack. Mike wanders over and slides in by me, kissing her head.

"DC and Dolce are on the plane, she's passed out on his shoulder." She tells him.

"Ah, they probably won't get in till much later tonight then."

She nods in agreement.

"Well you can see them tomorrow, Alex and I will most likely be at the gym for most of the day before the show."

"Right."

"I've already been told this, but I'm teaming up with Swagger tomorrow night to face Alex and Rey."

"That's a weird match up."

"Yeah it is. And Carly has to defend her title again tomorrow night."

"Poor her."

"I guess Creative liked the matchup last week, so...she's got Maryse again."

"Aha, nice."

"You be sure to tell her that tomorrow."

"I will."

"Come on, let's go dance for a bit."

She takes her phone and the pictures and puts them away.

"Bye guys." She laughs.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back." Mike adds, chuckling.

"Bye." They laugh.

She follows him out onto the dance floor and just as the next song started up, they started dancing. She loops her arms around his neck and brushes her lips against his gently. Before he could respond, she pulled away a bit after. Because if he had responded there would be no lip gloss left on her lips. He pouts and she laughs.

"Sorry, this needs to last."

"Awww."

"Want some cheese with that whine?" She teases.

"Haha very funny."

She laughs.

"I love you too...goofball."

"Your goofball."

"Yes I know."

"And it will be that way forever." She adds.

"Always." He kisses her forehead and she smiles.

Then she leans her head on his shoulder, keeping her arms looped around his neck. He lays his head against hers. They dance for a while and then decide to take a break. She sits at the now empty table while Mike goes to get them drinks. She looks around, spotting more people from work and occasionally waving when some of them notice her. Mike comes back shortly and scooches in next to her, handing her the drink he got her.

"Thank you." She smiles, taking a sip.

"You're welcome." He says, taking a sip of his as well.

Then she feels his hand on her stomach.

"You're a magnet." She says.

"Maybe so, but I'm gonna be like this through the whole thing."

"I know." She laughs.

"But your hand is like a magnet." She adds, and he just grins.

"I guess it doesn't help that the mini bump is pretty much on display here." She says, looking down to observe her belly which is showing under her shirt.

"No, but at least everyone knows about it and you don't have to hide it."

"Exactly." She nods.

"Makes me wonder though. Your hand is like a magnet, when are you gonna start talking to it?" She adds.

"Soon." He grins.

"Oh boy." She giggles.

Mike kisses her cheek and then rests his head on her shoulder.

"Just let me know when you're getting tired and we can leave." He mentions.

"I know." She rests her head against his.

After sitting there for a while and they finish their drinks and talk a bit more. It was getting a little late, but they went out onto the dance floor for a bit more of dancing. During a slow song a while later, she has her head against his shoulder and her eyes start to get heavy. Mike realizes she's moving more sluggishly and chuckles faintly.

"Come on let's head back, you're getting tired."

"...mmkay."

He keeps an arm around her as he directs her off the dance floor and over to the doors, leading outside. She ends up dozing off in the car, hands on her belly. Mike glances over and smiles, and eventually he pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. He walks over to the bed after closing the door with his foot, and he carefully sets her on it. He leaves her there while he goes over to her things and picks out clothes for her. He sets the clothes on the bed next to her and starts to take off her shoes and jewelry before changing her clothes, being as careful and gently as possible so he doesn't wake her. He takes her other clothes, her shoes and her jewelry before going over to her things and puts them by her bags. then he walks back over and carefully moves her so that he can pull the covers over her. Once he does that, he gets changed himself and climbs in next to her. He presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"Night princess." He whispers.

Then he shuts off the light and gets comfortable in his spot, then rests a hand on her stomach and he drfits off to sleep shortly after.


	200. Raw Roulette Vegas

I wake up the next morning late and still pretty tired from getting in late last night. I roll over after stretching, thinking that I was gonna bump into Alex. But when all I feel is the pillows and blankets, I open my eyes to not see him anywhere. Like always he left a note telling me where he went, and it said that he was at the gym with Mike and would be there for a while. I groan and flip back onto the bed. I reluctantly get out of bed and sluggishly walk over to my things, looking through squinted eyes for clothes to change into. Once I find some along with everything else that I need, I head into the bathroom to change. I come out and sit in bed to watch tv. After a bit I hear a knock on the connecting door, before it opens to reveal Aly.

"Hiiiii." She smiles.

"Heyyyy." I smile back.

She slips into the room and climbs onto the bed with me. Once she gets somewhat settled, she reaches over and hugs me tightly.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You're so tan." She laughs.

"I know. Zack would be proud." I laugh too.

"Yes he would."

"But here's one thing the tan can't hide...what happened to your neck and everything?" She adds.

"Sharkboy." I sigh, making her laugh.

"A lot more than normal."

"Well he did say he was going to get you for the torture and man, he did."

"You have no idea..."

She laughs.

"I better be able to cover these for the show tonight."

"You should be able to." She says after looking closer.

"Speaking of, you uh kind of have to defend the title again tonight."

"What? Against who?"

"Frenchie."

"Oh, well that won't be too hard."

"I know." She smirks.

"All depends on the match though. I mean it is Raw Roulette again."

"Right but you know how weak she is. Plus she's easily manipulated, you saw how easy it was to get under her skin."

"Makes me wonder why she's still around..." I laugh.

"Me too."

"But anyways...in Fiji, where we were staying...the place had an outdoor shower...guess who decided to use it yesterday?"

"Oh my god." She laughs.

"I swear he does these things purposely."

"Probably."

"Then he walked back out with only the towel around hin, and he refused to put clothes on."

She cracks up laughing.

"Very interesting last day."

"I bet." She says through a giggle fit.

"It's not funny." I say amusedly.

"Yes it is."

"Why do I tell you these things..."

"I don't know but it's amusing."

"Of course it is."

"But anyways..." She laughs.

"How was the appointment yesterday?" I ask.

"It was good. Here's the pictures." She smiles, bringing them out.

"Awww." I say when I take them and look at them.

"Getting bigger." She remarks.

"I can see that." I smile.

"Mike says he's going to start talking to the baby soon."

"Awwww cute."

"I know."

"Oh, we decided on names too." She adds.

"Oooh, what are they?"

"Savannah Aubrie and Christopher Michael."

"I like those names."

She smiles.

"Yeah. Mike wants a junior but I wasn't so sure since the initials would be so close to Matty's but maybe if there's a second boy then I'll agree to a junior. Call him Mikey."

"Awww."

"But we'll see I guess. Still have 7 or 8 weeks at the very least before we can find out what we're having."

"Still a while away."

"Yeah."

"Those pictures you sent me all week though were amazing. Got a couple from Alex too." She adds.

"What did he send you?"

"Mostly pictures of you sleeping on him." She laughs.

"Ohhh that sneak."

"Yup, our boys are sneaks."

"I just can't believe I'm married. It's sunk in a bit, but not completely."

"It takes a little while. I remember it was really weird for me."

"Right."

"So...what shall we do while waiting for the boys?"

"I don't know, I'm still a bit tired from getting in so late last night."

"We could nap, I'm totally down for that."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I don't wanna be all tired for tonight anyway."

"Right. I'm gonna go get my pillow real quick." She says, sliding off the bed.

She heads into her room and grabs the pillow off the bed, and walks back in, climbing back onto the bed next to me. We both get comfortable and fall asleep. The nap made time fly by a lot quicker, and before we knew it, it was much later in the afternoon. We didn't hear the door click open and close, when Mike and Alex both walked in. They exchange a look of amusement after they see us curled up in the bed.

"I'll bring Alyssa into our room, I'm sure you want to be alone with Carly." Mike says to Alex.

"Alright." Alex agrees.

He walks over to her and carefully lifts her up, and grabs her pillow. Then he walks over to the connecting door, which was open and walks into their room, closing the door behind him. Alex walks over and around to me, kneeling down in front of me. He moves some hair that was in my face to behind my ear and I move slightly. My eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey love." Alex smiles.

"Mmm...hi." I mumble sleepily.

"Still tired huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"I was trying to get enough sleep so that I wouldn't be tired for tonight." I add.

"Ah, right."

"Speaking of, I have to defend the title again tonight."

"Against who?

"Maryse again."

"Well that won't be too hard."

"That's pretty much what Aly said."

"That's because it's true."

"I know."

"But I think I'm rested enough now." I add, stretching before sitting up.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Alex says, kissing my head.

After sitting up, I slide out of the bed and fix my hair and what not, since everything got a bit messed up from me sleeping.

"So is there something you wanted to do before we leave for the show?" I ask Alex when I finish.

"Not that I can think of, but you probably want to spend the rest of the time with me since I was gone for most of the day. We could watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good. Cuddling and watching a movie." I nod.

I sit back down on the bed and he climbs onto the bed next to me. Since the tv was already on, I search through the movie channels and find a movie to watch. I find one and put down the remote, scooching over close to Alex and cuddling with him. In Aly and Mike's room, he had carefully set her own on the bed with he pillow. He goes over to his side of the bed and climbs on next to her, then rests his hand on her stomach, kissing her forehead. She unconsciously pushes away her pillow and snuggles up to him. He smiles and begins to gently rub her stomach. She slowly stirs, opening her eyes halfway.

"Hey sleepyhead." He says.

"Mm...hi." She yawns.

"Sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Have a good workout?"

"I did, thank you for asking."

She smiles and kisses him lightly and briefly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She lays one of her hands over his on her stomach.

"We should ask them about being godparents before we go to the show tonight."

"That would be a good idea."

"She likes the names we picked out."

"Well that's a very good thing."

"Yes it is." She laughs.

"So, should we go ask them about being the godparents now? Or wait a bit?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm, I suppose we can ask them now."

"Okay." She agrees, sitting up.

He slides off the bed and then she does the same. She knocks on the connecting door and wait for a response. Once they hear the response, she opens the door andd they walk into the room.

"What's up?" Alex asks.

"We have something to ask you." Aly replies as Mike and her sit down on the bed.

"Okay shoot." I say.

"Mike and I want to know if you two will be the godparents to the baby."

"Aww, I love that idea! What do you think?" I ask Alex, a smile on my face.

Alex nods, smiling too.

"We'd love to be the godparents." I say to her and Mike.

"Great." Mike smiles.

Aly beams and hugs the both of us.

"You two are the best."

We both just smile. Mike hugs me and does the manly hug thing with Alex. Then they both get up and head back through the door to their room.

"Now what?" She asks Mike, stretching out on the bed and inwardly smiling when his eyes follow her movements.

"Well since there's a few hours or so until the show, we could hang out here until then. Or if you have a better idea, we can do what you want to do."

"I think I have an idea." She smiles and gets up, walking over to her bags and rummaging through them for something.

"Aha, found it." She says once she finds the unscented massage oil.

"What's that?"

"Something relaxing. Now take off your shirt and lay on your stomach on the bed."

He looks at her curiously, but does what she says. She grabs a small towel from the bathroom and sets it down on the bed before taking off her rings and then climbing on the bed herself. She straddles Mike's hips and opens up the oil, pouring some into her hand and then shutting it, setting it back on the bed. Then she rubs her hands together to warm the oil a little before she puts her hands on his back and starts to massage his back. He closes his eyes and sighs in content.

"That is relaxing." He comments.

"I knew it would be." She giggles softly.

"Well you did say it was."

"Mmhmm. You better not fall asleep on me though."

"I'll try not to."

She continues the massage, smiling whenever he makes noises of content. Once she was done, she moves and sat next to him on the bed.

"Did you fall asleep?" She asks.

"Almost." He mumbles.

She laughs and wipes her hands off as he sits up.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He grins.

"So you tell me." She giggles.

"But now I think I have to return the favor."

"I don't know, I think there's a certain way you have to do it." She hesitates.

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." She nods after looking into his eyes.

She pulls her shirt off and grabs her pillow so she's partially laying on it and not laying flat on her belly. She feels Mike reach over and pop open the clasp of her bra, moving the straps and everything out of the way. He takes his ring off, before grabbing the oil and opens it. He shuts it after pouring some into his hand, and just like she did, he rubs his hands together before he puts his hands on her back and starts to massage it. She lets out a loud content sigh. She was relaxed, but at the same time amazed that he knew the certain way on how to give the massage to her.

"How did you know?"

"When I was gone, there was a class that I found out about that I took when I had free time."

"Awwww. You're too sweet."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too."

He continues for a bit longer before stopping and wipes his hands off.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep." He chuckles.

"Tempting but that nap I took earlier helped."

"That's good." He nods.

He reclasps her bra and she sits up. She cuddles into him since he was sitting close.

"Thank you." She kisses his lips getnly.

"You're welcome." He smiles once she pulls away, and then he presses his lips to hers again.

She giggles into the kiss, cupping his face. He wraps his arms around her and he pulls her closer to him. She lets go of his face and runs her hands down over his chest. Then she moves them down more until she reaches the indents by his hips. He tenses and growls, grabbing her hands.

"Aww." She whines.

"Not now." He mumbles against her lips.

"That leads to other things, and we don't have time for that." He adds.

She pouts since he broke away from the kiss.

"Aww."

He kisses her one last time, before reaching over and grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. She pouts again and reaches for her own shirt. The hours seemed to pass by quick enough, and soon it was time for us to leave. I'm back in the bathroom making sure everything is looking okay, before I walk out and slip my shoes on.

"Looking good babe." Alex kisses my cheek.

"Thank you. You're lucky I was able to cover up all the marks you left on me."

He snickers.

"I think you're the one who's lucky that I wasn't that rough with you."

I raise my eyebrows.

"If I had it my way, the marks would be a whole lot bigger."

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't get your way."

"Don't worry, I will sometime."

"We'll see."

"Now come on, I'm sure Mike and Aly are waiting for us in the car." I add, grabbing my bag.

"Right." Alex grabs his bag and follows me.

We get down to the car and like I had said, there you and Mike were...waiting for us already in the car. We put our things in the trunk, before getting into the back. Once we're all set, we head off to the arena, and once we get there we walk in. We stop by the locker rooms to put our things in there, and then we head to the room to wait the few minutes until the show starts.

"I wonder what kinds of shenanigans Shawn will get up to." Aly comments, laughing a little.

"Who knows, with him it's always a surprise." I laugh too.

"Yeah."

Soon the show starts the way that it always starts, before going to the Raw intro. Then we hear Cole introducing the show while a video package of Las Vegas is playing. Once that's over we see backstage where the wheel is and Booker T is the one who's spinning the wheel tonight. Then back in the ring area, Shawn's music hits and he runs out like he alway does, acting like the big dork that he is.

"What a dork." Aly laughs.

He then does his pose thing on the ramp with the pyros going off behind him before he gets back to his feet and walks down the ramp, rolling into the ring. Then he does his pose in the ring and the corners, before his music fades and he grabs a mic.

"Oh my what can I say...I want you to know from the bottom of my heart I really did try to stay away, but I just couldn't do it."

"Of course not." I remark.

"How could I possibly leave all this? I mean really...I...I gave it the ol' college try but...you got to understand, it's very tough. You know I mean...20 plus years of doing something, you can't stop cold turkey. And besides, I know I've said it before, but I'm gonna say it again. Gosh darn it, I missed ya'."

"Awwww."

"I mean let's face it, no matter what anybody says...it was each and every one of you that made this guy from Texas the headliner, the showstopper, the main event, Mr. Wrestlemania, and more importantly you have now made me Mr. Hall of Fame." He says, holding up his hand to show off the Hall of Fame ring.

"Now one of the things...now first of all, I don't want to imply that I'm the Raw guest host. I'm just showing up. But...on that note, you know...one of the things that's bothered me in the past is that it seems like everytime we have one of those guest hosts, they're out here to plug something. They're out here to tell you about a movie, or a this, or a that. Now me...I'm a whole different kind of cat. The last thing that I'm gonna do is come out here and tell you...that I've got a new show on the Outdoor Channel that debuts tomorrow night at 11:30 pm eastern time, called Shawn Michaels MacMillan River Adventures. Because you know what, I don't want to insult you that way. I don't want to do it. Sure everybody else is gonna give you the shameless plugs. Do you see my Twitter on the screen up there?" Shawn asks, before Punk's music hits, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Oh great." We roll our eyes.

Punk walks out with none other than Nexus of course, but only Otunga and McGillicutty. They get into the ring, a mic in Punk's hand while his music fades.

"You just couldn't stay away huh? Your personality is that addictive, that you could not step out from these spotlights, even though you said you were gonna leave. Is everybody happy to see the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels? You happy? I'll tell what's gonna make me happy, is in a couple weeks. I don't know if you know this, July 17th I'm leaving, that's my last day."

"So what you're saying is that...none of these people are gonna have to hear or see from you again? That sounds like a win-win."

"It is a win-win, because clearly it's what they want, it's what I want. Win...win...win...well you know win not only is a hotel on the strip, win is what you didn't do when you left the WWE. You lost! Everybody I'm gonna beat the Undertaker...you didn't beat the Undertaker, you went out a loser, unlike me who's gonna go out a winner. Not only am I going out a winner, I'm going to leave your WWE Champion."

"Yeah...okay." Aly says sarcastically.

"Have you uh...have you run all this by John Cena, because...isn't he the WWE Champion? I'm sure he's gonna have a problem with this."

"John Cena is the WWE Champion, John Cena is also the person I beat live here on Raw two weeks ago. So I have no doubt...the Money In The Bank pay-per-view in Chicago Illinois, I am leaving with John Cena's WWE Championship and one of the reasons I'm leaving is all of you. It really is sad that you would rather put your hands together and get on your feet...for a Hall of Famer...the past Shawn Michaels, than get on your hands and knees and beg the future to stay."

"At the end of the day...just so you know, the reason they cheer me is because they know that I'm better than you."

"I'm not gonna lie uh Shawn, you WERE better than me. You see the thing is, there's nobody back there right now that can hold a candle to me, just like when you were here there was nobody in the back that could hold a candle to you. So you saying that you're better than me now, I don't know that kind of sounds like a...is that challenge? Is that...is that what that is? Is that a challenge? 'Cause I know you used to be this brash, rebellious superstar. You know me and you...we're a lot alike in that regard. I'll say whatever I want..."

"I got news for you. You and I are not alike. Certainly we've got similarities, we don't smoke, we don't drink, we don't do drugs. But you know something..."

"Anymore." Punk cuts him off.

"...fair enough. But you know what, at the end of the day a guy like you, you've got your style and I've got mine." Shawn finishes before superkicking Otunga in the face, knocking him out.

"Ahahaha."

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life." Punk says, dropping the mic and the GM chimes in.

"Oh great."

"Can I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote Punk, you leaving WWE is your decision. But seeing that you only have 3 Monday Night Raws left, we're going to make them count. Since you're already in the ring, your going to have the first match tonight on Raw Roulette. So ladies and gentlemen, let's spin the wheel."

"Nice."

"Hi this is Booker T, master of the Spin-a-roonie. Just want to show you some of the matches we have in store tonight for Raw Roulette. The on a pole match, special guest referee's match, submission match, Steel Cage...my favorite the pillow fight match. Now CM Punk, I'm gonna spin this thing up to find out exactly what kind of match YOU'RE gonna compete in TONIGHT."

He spins the wheel and it eventually stops on the Mystery Match.

"Question mark. I know you're wondering what that means. CM Punk this means YOU have a mystery opponent. This also means you CM Punk have won an all expensed paid trip...to hell, because you're gonna face...this man." Booker continues and the camera pans over to reveal Kane.

"Ooooh." I snicker.

"Look at Punk's face! Hahaha!"

"Ahaha."

Then out of nowhere Shawn superkicks McGillicutty in the shoulder and he goes down.

"Good luck with all that."

"Nice one Shawn. Too bad he didn't knock him out."

"He should've."

Shawn gets out of the ring and just as he does, the pyros go off for Kane and he walks out, getting into the ring. And Punk has a scared look on his face as we go to a commercial. When got back, the match started and Kane was just destroying Punk. Towards the end of the match it looked like Kane was gonna win, but Punk rolled out of the ring and started walking away back up the ramp. He made it backstage and ended up getting counted out and Kane won.

"He's running from a fight...why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because he's pretty much a coward?"

Then we see more matchups for the night, one match was Big Show vs Del Rio and another was John vs the whacko R-Truth. We went to another commercial, and when we came back the match that was supposed to happen last week was scheduled next...Sin Cara vs Evan Bourne.

"This will be interesting."

"Oh yeah, they're like both evenly matched with their moves and everything."

Aly nods.

"Nerd." Mike mutters.

"Oh be nice."

"Still a nerd."

"Be nice or no kisses."

"I'm saying nerd in the nicest way possible."

"Suuuuure."

"...this match...the people want to see...this one last week. Hell, I wanted to see this one last week. You got the man of mystery Sin Cara taking on the man that flies as high as a 747 soars...Evan Bourne. I cannot wait for this one. What about you Eve?"

"Ewwww." I say, once the camera pans over to her.

"Ewwww."

"Booker I've been waiting to see this match for a long time."

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna let you spin this wheel right here so that we can find out what kind of match these two superstars are gonna compete in TONIGHT."

She spins the wheel and it lands on No Countout.

"Hm...should be interesting."

The match starts and I was right with Evan and Sin Cara being evenly matched. Lots of flips and spins and kicks. Evan went for the first cover and it was a nearfall. It was a very interesting match, and Evan missed his finishing move, but landed on his feet when Sin Cara rolled away. Sin Cara in the end had won the match after planting Evan on his face.

"Ouch."

"Poor Evan."

"It was a good match though."

"Definitely." I nod, and then the screen changes back to the wheel and Kofi Kingston.

"Yo check it out dog, the anonymous Raw General Manager has given you the power to spin the wheel to find out what kind of match you will have with Dolph Ziggler coming up next. So I tell you what...anything can happen. So have at it."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh jeez."

"Excuse me." Vickie says again, stopping Kofi.

"What are you doing?" Booker asks when she spins the wheel and stands there with her arms folded with a smile on her face.

The wheel stops on 'Player's Choice'.

"Whoa! Wait a minute...Player's Choice. That means Kofi, you get to pick the match that you want. You got anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm going to pick the match that I personally voted for last week."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Dolph Zigger vs Kofi Kingston one on one...with Vickie Guerrero banned from ringside."

"HAHA!" I say loudly.

Vickie starts complaining, but Booker can't help but crack up laughing at her before we go to another commercial.

"That's just awesome."

"Nice." Aly snickers.

After the commercial, Cole and Jerry start talking about the Money in the Bank pay-per-view that's three weeks away. And apparently the Raw Money in the Bank pay-per-view ladder match has been all set up. It includes Kofi, Rey, Evan, Dorito, the Whacko, Lispy, Alex and Mike.

"Both of you? Wow." Aly remarks.

"That's definitely gonna be a bit brutal." I cringe at the thought.

"Uh yeah. I'm not watching. You two better not totally beat the crap out of each other since that's right before the wedding." Aly looks at them.

"We'll try not to." Mike replies.

"You better."

After that, Kofi comes out and goes down to the ring. Then Vickie comes out to introduce Dolph.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me!" She yells and then two of the refs come out to get her to leave.

"Please allow me to introduce t-" She stops suddenly when the refs tell her that she has to leave.

Then she starts throwing a tantrum and storms backstage, and Kofi's in the ring laughing and waving 'bye' to her, before Dolph's music hits and he walks out.

"Can't say I care about this match." Aly shrugs, snuggling into Mike's side.

She slides one hand under shis shirt and runs her fingertips along his waistline right above his jeans. He shivers slightly, and turns his head to look at her and gives her a look. She looks at him innocently, smirking inwardly. The match was boring, but in the end Kofi won. During his celebration we see the matchup between John and the Whacko, before going back to the wheel where Maryse was standing in front of with Booker.

"So glad I get to beat her again tonight."

Aly makes a face at seeing her but continues messing with Mike.

"Man Maryse we have had a great night here tonight at Raw Roulette. Now we kicked it off tonight with CM Punk getting the shock of a lifetime with that mystery opponent Kane. And then Sin Cara and Evan Bourne went out there and just stone cold rocked it in that no count out match. Man I haven't been on a rollercoaster like this since I was at the Las Vegas strip. And then Kofi Kingston did exactly what I thought he should do. Having Vickie Guerrero banned from ringside...man that's one of the first times we haven't seen Vickie out there just squealing..."

"Hey hey hey hey hey...hey." Del Rio interrupts, coming onto the screen.

"Ewww Dorito." I make a face.

"Why do I have to face the Big Show again? I got better things to do than that..."

"I kind of agree with you, I mean...he already beat him at Capitol Punishment so..." Maryse adds.

"Look here man, I don't make the matches, I just make the spins. I would ask you to make the spin but uh...you already know that so I'm gonna do it for you alright?"

"Wait wait wait wait." Del Rio stops him and looks at Maryse and smiles.

"Why don't you spin the wheel for me? Maybe you'll bring me some good luck tonight." He adds, grabbing her hand.

"Triple ewwww."

"Oh gross! They're flirting!" Aly exclaims, hiding her face in Mike's chest.

"So I want to talk to you. You know I think we have a lot in common. I mean you love beautiful, expensive things and you know I'm all about that, and all about nice cars, nice jewelry...you know purses, shoes...I love everything. Wow, so handsome." She says after spinning the wheel and after he smiles and winks at her.

"...gold digger." I sing.

"Grosssssss." Aly sings, still hiding.

The wheel stops and Del Rio's face changes, and he mutters something in Spanish. She follows his gaze up at where the wheel stopped and it shows a steel cage.

"Oh snap...I guess she didn't bring him good luck afterall." I laugh.

"Haha."

She just walks away from Del Rio as he has that angry look on his face.

"She didn't spin that. Tell me she did not just spin that. Steel cage match? Man if you didn't have bad luck..you would have no luck at all dog." Booker cracks up laughing and Del Rio storms off for the match which is next.

After the commercial the match started and the first to come out was Del Rio, and then Big Show. The match was wicked long and towards the end Mark Henry came out. He didn't do anything at first, but then went over to the door of the cage and ripped it off it's hinges.

"Whoa."

"Anger problems..." Aly sings quietly.

He tried to get the rest of it ripped off from the bottom corner. When it didn't work, he let the door go and he stepped down on the floor and then slammed it on the ground, breaking it free. He picks it up and brings it inside the cage, getting in himself. He attacks Big Show and Del Rio crawls out of the door winning the match. Mark turns his attention to Big Show as he's leaning against the ropes on the outsideHe picks up the now broken off door and runs at Big Show, hitting him with it and sending him crashing through the cage wall and out onto the floor as the cage wall breaks. He goes on a rampage of yelling, before we go to a commercial. Just as we switched the commercial the stagehand came and told me that my match was next and that I needed to get ready.

"Kick some ass." Aly says laughing.

"Oh I will...again." I laugh getting up.

"Are you coming?" I ask Alex.

"Of course I am." He grins, getting up as well.

"Okay." I laugh.

Then we leave the room and head down to the locker room so I can get ready.

"Speaking of matches, do you have one tonight?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah. Its me and Rey against Mike and Swagger."

"That's an interesting matchup..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Still can't go out there with you for that match though."

"I know. Its better you don't anyway, considering that it could be any kind of match."

"Right."

"I'll be as careful as possible when I'm in the match." He adds.

"You better. You already almost seriously hurt yourself in a match already."

"I know."

Then we reach the locker room and stop outside the door. I get an idea in my head that will basically torture him, which he'll probably get me back for later. Out of nowhere when he least expects it, I grab him by his shirt and pull him down so his lips press against mine. It takes him a while to respond, but before he could I pulled away, let him go and disappeared inside the locker room. By the time I come out, he's waiting and he locks me in his arms for a thorough, deep kiss. This time I'm the one that's shocked a bit, and I eventually respond, dropping the title on the floor by my feet and I slide my arms around his neck. He finally pulls away from my lips.

"That was revenge."

"Uh-huh." I nod, keeping my arms around his neck.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this and get a repeat of that, we should start heading over to the curtain."

"Right." I say, letting him go and reach down, picking the title back up.

Alex grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine as the two of us head in that direction. Once down there we wait a while, before the tech guy hits my music after the commercial break was over. Alex and I walk out together, our fingers still laced together while I hold the title in one hand. After posing on the top of the stage for a minute or two, then we walked down the ramp still hand in hand.

"This is a Raw Roulette match for the WWE Diva's Championship. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, she is the current WWE Divas Champion...Carly!" Justin announces as we get to the ring, and get into it.

I pose on the corners a couple times, before standing next to Alex to watch Maryse come out.

Then her music hits and she walks out.

"And her opponent, from Montreal Quebec, Canada...Maryse!" Justin announces, before getting out of the ring.

While Maryse is getting into the ring, I give Alex my rings to hold onto and I kiss him quickly before he gets out of the ring and jumps down. Maryse does her hair flip and gets ready to fight me again for the title. But we have to wait for the wheel to be spun.

"Now it's time for some divas in action. Let's spin this thing up, and me personally...I hope it lands on the pillow fight match." Booker says, spinning the wheel and it ends up on a submission match.

"Ohhhh submission match. Somebody is going to tap."

I hand the title to the ref and he hands it off to an attendant ringside. The bell is rung and the match starts. Maryse hops around for a second before standing in front of me and does her hair flip just to taunt me. I slap her in the face, then grab her by her hair and throw her across the ring. I then crawl over her and repeatedly slam her face into the mat, and get up before the ref could pull me off her. I wait for her to get back up and when she does I immediately clothesline her. I wait again for to get back up and then I dropkick her. I rush over to the turnbuckle and climb up waiting for her to get back up again. She does and she just plain out watches me stand there at the top rope, before I jump and dropkick her again. She slowly tries to get to her feet, and when she does I grab her and throw her into the corner. I back up a bit and run at her to hit her, but she moves out of the way at the last minute. Then she comes at me this time, but I raise my leg and kick her the face, making her stumble away. Since I had a lot of energy left...more than her...this was going to be easy. Of course this made her a little mad, so she turned around and I immediately locked up with her. She kneed me in the gut and grabbed me by my hair and slammed me back onto the mat. She started taunting again, which gave me chance to recover a bit. When she reached down to help me up, I elbowed her in the face a few times, before rolling away and getting up to my feet over by the ropes. When she recovered from what I had did to her, she went running and I clotheslined her again. I then began to get her in a submission, or well work my way to it. I sat down behind her after I sat her up and then I wrapped my legs around her stomach, applying pressure. She started struggling and I just gripped her tighter. I grabbed her arms so she couldn't fight back and then we rolled over and I was on my knees and I pulled her body backwards. She of course couldn't fight much longer and said yes to tapping out, even though she couldn't physically. The ref called the match and I had retained...again. I let her go and stepped away from her. The ref is handed the title and he hands it back to me, raising my hand in victory.

Alex claps and then slides into the ring to give me a hug and kiss as he usually does. We leave the ring and head back up the ramp, heading backstage and back to the locker room so that I could change back into my other clothes. After changing we head back to the room and knock first and wait for a response before walking in. We walk in and sit back down on the couch.

"Nice one." Aly remarks without opening her eyes.

Mike has her wrapped up in his arms while rubbing her stomach as usual while she rests her head against his neck/shoulder. After the commercial there was this big thing on Andy...the winner of Tough Enough. To be honest I could care less, so I paid no attention to it. When that was over the wheel backstage was spinning and Rey was there waiting to see what the result would be for obviously his match with Alex against Mike and Lispy.

"Tonight it has been a great night here on Raw for Raw Roulette. We have Rey Mysterio here just waiting and waiting to see exactly what it's gonna be."

"You put some magic on the spin Book come on."

It ends on the Tornado match.

"Oh jeez."

"Ohhh Tornado Match Rey."

"Tornado match. Tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"This means exactly what you think it means Rey. It means you and Riley vs Swagger and the Miz. All four guys in the ring at one time. Only thing I can say Rey, is good luck my friend."

"I don't wanna move..." Aly groans.

"I have to get ready though..." Mike says.

She opens her eyes and pouts as Mike takes his arms away. She slides off his lap and sulks.

"It's only for a while. I'll be back."

"...hmph..."

"We can leave after I get back okay?"

This gets a small nod from her. He leans down and kisses her quickly, and Alex does the same to me before they both get up and leave to get ready for the match. Aly stretches out on the couch, laying her hands on her belly. Then once Rey walks off, Booker is all happy until he sees someone. That person comes on screen and they start talking until Drew interrupts them. He starts talking until all of a sudden he's kicked in the face and Shawn appears onscreen.

"...goodness. Gosh that's gotta hurt. Will you relics help me pick that up and dump it in the back?"

I snicker. He talks to Booker and Diamond Dallas Page that was there with him, before we go to another commercial. After the commercial Mike was the first to come out and get into the ring, followed by Lispy. Once he got in the ring Mike and him slapped hands and did the man hug thing.

"Men and their man hugs. What dorks."

As Lispy was posing on the corner, Alex's music hit and he walked out. Mike just continued to stare him down and as he got up onto the ring, Mike started to head for him but the ref backed him off. Alex stood on the outside of the turnbuckle glaring back at Mike, and then Rey's music hits.

"I still think this is a very interesting matchup." I comment.

"Yeah me too."

After Rey got to the ring and did what he had to, everyone got ready for the match and the music faded. The bell rang then of course Mike and Alex went at each other while Swagger was going after Rey. Rey wasn't doing so good at the moment, but Alex was on top of his game and going right after Mike in the corner, that is until Mike turned the tables. He took his focus off of Alex for a moment to go after Rey and clotheslined him. But Alex got up and knocked Mike down, and then Lispy got up and knocked Alex down and it looked like he hit him hard.

"Ohhhh." I cringe.

"Ouch."

Then Swagger started going after him, kicking him until he rolled out of the ring. Mike walked over and told Swagger to take care of Rey, and then he climbed out of the ring, jumping down to where Alex was. Mike kicked him once and then Alex leaned against the barrier as he was sitting on the ground. After a few more kick, Mike picks him up and rams him right into the barricade.

"Owww."

Aly cringes.

Mike hit him once and he rolled away, then Mike took his eyes off of Alex for a minute to watch what was going on in the ring. Then we see Mike back up and then run forwards, and next thing we hear is 'ohhh' from the crowd. Mike watches again as Swagger goes for the pin on Rey, but Rey kicks out. Then Mike says something to Swagger, before he walks up the steps and starts climbing up to the top turnbuckle as Swagger has Rey on his shoulders.

"Oh no..." Aly winces, covering her eyes.

Rey moves off of Swagger's shoulders an pushes him into the corner, resulting in Mike falling and landing in a very bad spot.

"Ooooh." I cringe.

Then Alex slides back into the ring and runs at both Swagger and Mike, but only clotheslining Swagger in the corner, making him slide down to the apron. Alex goes over to Rey and then throws him in the direction of Swagger, and he slides and kicks him in the chest, making him roll out of the ring. Rey makes sure Swagger gets outside onto the floor so he runs and jumps on him, sending him falling to the floor. Then Alex runs and like literally jumps to the top rope, grabbing onto Mike.

"He's crazy..."

"Tell me when things aren't bad." Aly says, still covering her eyes.

Mike starts to get up and when he does, Alex delivers a huge hip toss from the top rope. Alex goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out.

"You can look now, it's a commercial."

"Thank god." Aly sighs and moves her hands.

"I don't think you wanna know what Alex just did though..."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Well he literally jumped up onto that top rope...which was crazy. He was standing at the top until Mike stood back up and then did huge hip toss off of that top rope."

"Oh god."

When the commercial was over, Swagger and Mike were standing in the ring while Alex was down now along with Rey.

"Well it looks like he's okay."

Aly sighs in relief. And again Mike went after Alex, while Swagger went after Rey. Once Rey was gone out of the ring, Swagger turned his attention to Alex who had just begun to fight back against Mike. But Swagger got him in the back and he fell to his knees. Then Swagger picked him up and leaned him against the ropes and started throwing punches, until Mike came over. They both pick Alex up now and send him into the ropes, but when he comes back he kicks Swagger and then when Mike tries to go after him, he rolls him up for the pin. But Swagger comes over and breaks it up. Swagger goes after Alex for a minute, before the crowd starts cheering and he turns around. There's Rey standing on the top rope in the corner, and then he jumps but Swagger catches him. Swagger gets him up on his shoulders while Mike is signaling him to drop him on his knee. Swagger walks over and then he drops him on Mike's knee, and then Mike goes for the pin but Rey kicks out and rolls away. Mike turns his attention to Rey while Swagger turns his attention to Alex. Again Alex in thrown into the ropes, but he holds on instead of bouncing back. Swagger runs at him and then he lifts him up and over the top rope. But Mike storms over and kicks him, sending him through the ropes and out onto the floor.

The Mike lifts Rey up to the top rope, before climbing up himself. He goes to drop Rey off of the top rope onto the apron but Rey blocks it and reverses with a couple hits to the face and knocks Mike off. Rey then jumps and lands on Mike just as he stands up and now Swagger is in the ring. Rey jumps on Swagger and spins him, so he collides with Mike. They're both leaning on the ropes, until Swagger turns around and heads for Rey. He drops down and then Alex helps with sending him over the top rope and out onto the floor. Then Rey trips Mike and kicks him in the side of the head.

Aly cringes. Then Rey goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out. Swagger is crawling around on the floor outside the ring while Mike pushes Rey into the ropes. He just bounces off and and kicks Mike from what see...in the mouth. He goes to hit Mike but he reverses and looks like he's going for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Rey slides out of it and down onto the apron, and then kicking Mike in the face again, which results in him stumbling backwards and leaning on the 2nd rope. Rey gets back up and he goes for the 619, but Swagger grabs him from outside the ring. Swagger gets back in the ring, along with Alex and he gives Swagger a spinebuster. He goes for the pin, but Mike breaks it up. Mike picks him up and drops him back onto the apron before going for the pin himself, but Alex kicks out.

"This is a long match."

"Yeah. I don't like it." Aly sighs, rubbing her stomach.

Mike runs at him once he gets up but Alex moves and then he sends Mike and himself over the top rope and out onto the floor in front of the commentary table desk. Then in the ring Rey is running towards Swagger, but he kicks Rey in the face and goes for the pin. Rey kicks outs though and Swagger starts having an angry tantrum.

"Anger issues." I laugh.

Aly snickers. Swagger picks him up and Rey counters what he's gonna do, sending him leaning against the second rope. But when Rey comes around for the 619, Swagger catches him and brings him back into the ring, and then as Rey's against the ropes he gives him the ankle lock. Then Mike comes around and gets Rey in a headlock so there's more pressure on him. That's when Alex comes around and grabs Mike's leg, dropping him face first onto the side of the ring. Mike runs at Alex, but he lifts him up and drops him onto the barricade that's there.

"Oooh." We both cringe.

And once again Swagger's on the bottom rope for the 619. Alex comes up and kicks Swagger in the head, sending him back into the ring. While Alex is rolling back into the ring, Rey delivers the 619, and then Alex gets Swagger, followed by Mysterio off the top turnbuckle. The ref counts to 3 for the pin, Rey and Alex win the match.

"Well...good for Alex." Aly remarks.

The ref raises their hands in victory and Rey sort of limps over to one of the corners, sitting down on the bottom rope. Alex comes over and looks at Rey's leg, asking him if he's alright.

"Awwww."

"Awwwww."

After they raise their hands in victory again, the screen changes to a peek at Shawn's new show.

"Yayy, we get to leave once they get back." Aly adds.

"Thank god." She continues while still rubbing her belly.

After waiting a while, the first to come back was Mike. She sits up and reaches for him.

"You okay?"

"I'm just al ittle sore, other than that I'll be okay."

"Good." She wraps her arms around him.

"Careful..." He says when she wraps her arms around him.

"I know, be gentle." She says, making sure she's being careful.

She moves so that he can sit down, and when he does she carefully snuggles into his side. She takes his hands and place them on her belly like hers had been for most of the match. We sit there and wait some more, until the door opens and Alex walks in. I smile and get up to greet him with a hug and kiss.

"All ready to go?"

"Yup."

Aly and Mike get up from the couch grabbing their things, and I grab mine before we all head out to the car to head back to the hotel. Alex and I get into our room and set down our things.

"So I have to ask because I can't help but worry. Are you okay? You know because of the match."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure."

"I know." Alex smiles at me.

"Such a long night." I sigh, taking my shoes off and stretching.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Surprisingly though I'm not really that tired." I add, taking off my jewelry and putting it with my things, before looking for something to change into.

"Well you didn't have a hard match." Alex chuckles.

"Yeah I know."

The two of us get changed. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me, and I just laugh to myself.

"You're happy that I don't have to change in the bathroom anymore..."

"Oh yes." He smirks.

"Now how did I know you'd say that..." I smile, after turning around.

"Because you know me."

"Just like you know me."

"Right." He smiles at me.

"You have that look in your eyes again." I point out.

His smile turns back into a smirk.

"I haven't finished getting you back for earlier."

"Oh what you did ealier wasn't enough huh?"

"Nope."

"Well then...I'm waiting."

He crosses the room quickly and scoops me up, laying me out on the bed and pinning me down with his body as he crashes his lips down onto mine. It takes me a while to respond, but when I do, I go to move my arms and realize I can't move them. Then I realize that I can't really move anything, and I whine. He chuckles deeply but doesn't free me. After leaving me with bruised lips because of how hard he was kissing me, he began to torture me by slowly moving along my jawline and letting his lips linger at each spot along it for a bit. His path wanders up to my ear, which he nibbles lightly before making his way down my neck. I bite my lip as he just grazes the spot, and I tilt my head to the side so he has better access. Alex smirks lightly and keeps grazing the spot gently. At one point it seems like he's going to zero in on the spot, but since there's already a mark there, he moves back to my lips and kisses me again, but this time gently. I respond after a little bit, he slowly pulls away and leaves his head resting against mine.

"You're evil."

"You love me."

"I do, but you're still evil."

"I know."

"Now if you would move, I would be able to move every part of me that you're pinning down."

He chuckles and moves.

"But I think I still have to do one thing to you...to get back at you for all of that."

An eyebrow raises up. I grin before shifting to lay on my side, and then I run my fingers down his side and then be sure to run them over one of the indents by his hips, before running them over his abs. He tenses, twitching and I hear a muffled groan.

"That's what you get..." I laugh, before resting my hand on his side.

"I suppose I deserved that."

"Yes you did." I say, then lean up and kiss him before snuggling into his side.

He kisses the top of your head.

"Night love."

"Night."

Mike and Aly are in their room, getting changed for bed. His eyes of course were on her the whole time while they both got changed. A smile tugs at her lips while she takes off her jewelry and puts it away. It doesn't take too long before he walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her and kisses the back of her neck. She leans into his touch, sighing softly.

"You know I'm gonna get you back for what you did tonight..."

She giggles lightly and then pauses.

"Aren't you tired and sore though?"

"Sore...yes. Tired...a little. But I'll be okay."

"If you say so.." She chews her lip.

"If it gets to be too much for me to do, I promise I'll stop and we can sleep."

"Okay."

He grins and kisses the back of her neck a few times again, before moving over by her ear. Her eyes fall shut and she tilts her head. His lips move from behind her ear, down her neck and then down to her shoulder. Her hands settle on his arms and she drags her fingertips back and forth. While keeping his lips on her shoulder, he starts walking backwards in the direction of the bed. She grips onto her arms, letting him guide her. When he gets over to the bed, he takes his lips away from her shoulder and then carefully picks her up, and places her on the bed. She opens her eyes and they lock onto his. She reaches out for him. He grins and climbs onto the bed, letting her wrap her arms around him. She gently runs her hands over his skin as his lips capture hers. He runs his hands over her shoulders and down her arms and sides in return. She lets out a soft whine when his mouth pulls away from hers. He chuckles before moving his lips down to her neck, taking his time in getting to the sensitive spot. She sucks in a breath and tenses up a little. He smirks and moves along, until he gets to the spot. Then he kisses it, before gently biting. She buries her face in his shoulder and moans. He smiles against her skin and keeps on the spot for a while before moving back to her lips. She brings her hands up and cups his face as he kisses her hard. He pulls away after a while to breathe and he leans his forehead against hers. She nuzzles her nose against his, still breathing heavily.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you too." She smiles and opens her eyes.

"Told you I'd get you back for what you did."

"I know."

He kisses her once more, before getting comfortable in his spot and laying a hand on her stomach. She cuddles up to him and rests her hand on his.

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	201. Back To Florida & Chicago

It's a little later in the morning and I'm already up and dressed for that matter. I let Alex sleep in because he looks too peaceful sleeping right now. I walk out to the kitchen and dig through the cabinets and everything for what I need to make breakfast. Once I have everything I start to cook the food. After a while the smell of food wakes up Alex and he wanders into the kitchen. He slides his arms around my waist and nuzzles his head into my neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"Morning love."

"Morning." I smile.

"Whatcha' makin'?"

"Oh a little of everything...pancakes, bacon, sausage..."

"Mmm...smells good."

"I know...by the way, nice hair." I giggle, seeing his bedhead.

He rolls his eyes.

"I guess the bed likes your hair." I continue to giggle.

He snorts and keeps nuzzling my neck.

"No distractions...I need to focus here."

"I'm not."

"Maybe not now, but I know you probably have plans to."

"Later. When I'm more awake and you aren't cooking."

"And I can already tell that's a promise."

"Yup."

"Now go out into the living room, I'll bring your plate out when I go in there myself. This is almost done."

"Okay." He places another kiss on my neck before taking his arms away and going into the living room.

After making sure everything was done, I pulled out two plates from a nearby cabinet and I put the food on each plate. I grabbed silverware and napkins, before grabbing both plates and heading out into the living room.

"Thanks babe." Alex says when I sit down and hand him his plate.

"You're welcome. What would you do without me..." I laugh.

"Go crazy." He grins.

"I think I would too, if I didn't have you."

Alex smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I'll admit, I'd probably still be at home basically obsessing over you."

He laughs.

"Watching Raw every Monday and then every pay-per-view. Yelling at the tv when things don't go my way."

"I could see that." He laughs.

"Of course you can, because I still do that now."

"Exactly."

We eat and talk, and as soon as we're done we put our plates on the table in front of us. Then he gets a glimpse of my shirt, and chuckles.

"It reminded me of you." I tell him, laughing.

"Funniest thing you could've ever said." I add.

"Glad I could make you laugh." He replies.

"You're a funny person. You and your crazy sayings."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome...but now I think you should go get dressed...sleepyhead."

"You know you love me like this."

"You're right, I can do this too..." I say, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"Heyyyy..." He grabs my hands.

"Hah! I got two hands." I laugh, taking my other hand and ruffling his hair again.

"Ohhh what now?"

He grabs my other hand and then kisses me.

"...no fair..."

"Should've thought of that before."

"But doing that to your hair is fun."

"So is kissing you."

"And kissing leads to other things."

"Not all the time."

"When you can help it."

"Right."

"Which last week didn't go so well with you helping it." I giggle.

He grins sheepishly.

"Of course I didn't help at times. So it's partially my fault."

"Yes it is."

"But you loved what I wore to cause that."

"That's true, I have to admit."

Then I move so I'm sitting on his lap and I lean back against the arm of the couch, my legs stretched out.

"I'll be wearing that stuff a lot now." I smirk.

"Oh god."

"Yep, torture galore...so much fun."

"For you."

"Hey you get me back every time for it, so you can't complain."

"...true."

Then I sit back up and lean in awfully close to his lips, as if I was going to kiss him. I wait a few moments before talking.

"...go get changed." I say, pulling back and moving from his lap.

He looks at me and goes to say something but thinks better of it and heads to the bedroom.

"Me, 1...him, zip." I laugh once he's out of earshot.

A few minutes later he comes back. I'm laying on the couch looking at the ceiling, still laughing to myself because I won that time.

"Think that's funny huh?"

"Of course it is...I win."

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Ooooh I'm scared."

"You should be."

"I should be...but I'm not."

"We'll see about that."

"I don't believe you..." I sing.

He walks over and pins me to the couch.

"Ooooh I'm scared now...not. You do this all the time." I laugh.

His eyes fall to my collarbone.

"You're gonna have to move the shirt to get to that, resulting in you letting me go."

"Not if I do this." He reaches down without moving his body and pulls my shirt down which causes the neckline to dip and reveal my collarbone.

"Uh oh..."

He smirks.

"I take everything back!"

"Too late." He laughs, dipping his head down.

"No no no no no..." I say repeatedly, shaking my head.

He starts to nip at my collarbone.

"...okay...I get it..."

"Gonna quit teasing?"

"For now."

"I'll do this again then."

"Noooo."

"Gonna stop?"

"Well seeing as I don't have a choice here...then yes."

Alex pulls away from my collarbone and lets go of my shirt. I sigh and sit up, trying to relax now as my heart goes back to normal pace. He smirks, knowing the affect he has on me.

"I will get you back for that you know.

"I know."

Then I go to get up, but since he's sitting back on the couch, he pulls me down back onto his lap. I squeak in surprise.

"Not going anywhere." He comments.

"Clingy much?"

"I just looooove you."

"I looooove you too." I sigh, looking amused.

"But you got to let me go, I have to go do all those dishes."

"Laaaater."

"Don't make me do what I always do when I sit on your lap." I threaten.

"Nooo." He grabs my hips.

"Then let me get up."

"Awww." He moves his arms.

Then he moves his hands from my hips. When it seems like I'm gonna get up, I move around on his lap and before he could stop me I got up quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"Carly..." He says, getting up and chasing after me.

"Eep!" I squeak.

Then I stop by the kitchen sink, one hand holding the sprayer and one hand on the faucet. He skids to a stop, eyeing me.

"I've got water and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Aww come on."

Then I turn the faucet on letting the water run, while I hold the sprayer in my hand, avoiding the trigger on the handle to spray the water...for now. Alex slowly creeps closer.

"Don't test me, I will spray you."

He freezes.

"Come any closer and you get sprayed."

"Damn."

"Althought it would be a pretty nice sight for me." I smile innocently.

He can't help by laugh. Then out of nowhere I spray him anyway, I can just clean up the water that spills later.

"Oops...my finger slipped."

"Heyy! I didn't do anything!"

"I know, I just felt like doing it."

He comes after me now.

"Ahhh! No!" I yell, shutting the water off quick and running away.

Alex laughs and dashes after me. Meanwhile at Aly's place with her and Mike, he's just woken up and walked out to the living room, finding her sitting on the couch and watching some tv. She feels a kiss on her head.

"Morning." She smiles.

"Morning." He says, mid-yawn.

"Sleep good?" She giggles.

"I slept great." He nods, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Good to hear." She says as he lays down with his head on her stomach and she starts running her fingers through his hair.

"How long have you been up?" He asks.

"Not too long."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Not too bad."

"Well that's good."

"Mmhmm."

"We have to go to Austrailia next week after Raw."

She stops her fingers and goes really quiet.

"It's the World Tour. We're in Vegas again for Raw, but we have to leave the next day for Austrailia."

She bites her lip and closes her eyes, still silent.

"...I'm sorry."

She still doesn't say anything, trying not to cry. He knows something's wrong, so he sits up and faces her, concern all over his face. He sees her biting her lower lip which is wobbling and her eyes are shut tightly. He frowns and then wraps her in a hug.

"You needed to know...I'm sorry...please don't cry."

She buries her face in his shoulder, tears spilling over.

"I can't help it, you're gonna be gone for how many days and I can't go." She chokes out.

"I know...I wish I didn't have to go, honestly I do."

She keeps crying into his shoulder.

"There are lots of ways we can talk to each other though. I mean it's not like you're not gonna see me at all."

"I know." She manages to say.

"I hate to leave you alone for the week. I wish Carly could at least stay with you, but she's got to come with us."

"She's going too?"

This makes her cry harder, of course.

"Unless we can work something out..."

She doesn't reply, even when he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Lyssa...please...I hate seeing you cry."

She tries to stop and ends up sniffling.

"I'm sure we can talk to Stephanie and she can work something out."

She nods against his shoulder.

"You wanna do that now?"

She nods again.

"Okay, just let me get dressed, I'll grab my phone and we'll call her."

She clings to him.

"I'm just going to the bedroom, it's not that far away." He tries to reassure her.

She shakes her head and wraps herself around him.

"Okay, we'll use your phone. Where is it?"

She moves her arm and points at the table. He nods and reaches over and grabs it, going into the contacts and dialing Stephanie's number, still holding Aly. It rings a few times and then Stephanie picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steph, it's Mike. I have something to ask you."

"Hi Mike. What can I do for you?"

"Well it's about Carly. Does she have to go with us next week to Austrailia?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Alyssa's really upset about all three of us having to go." Mike says with a sigh, running his fingers throuhg Aly's hair with his free hand.

"We want to know if you can work something out, where she doesn't have to go." He adds.

There's a pause.

"I think I can do something." Stephanie replies.

"Really? That's great."

"Now I won't be able to do this for every trip you know."

"I know, because she's the champion and she's important to the roster."

"Right. I can do it this one time though."

"Thank you Stephanie, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, just rememeber...this time only."

"Right. We'll talk to you later then."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye Steph."

"Good news and kind of bad news. Good news is she doesn't have to go...bad news is, this is the only time this can happen."

"Okay." She sniffles.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Kind of."

"As long as you're gonna be okay."

"...yeah...I'll feel much better when you're back with me though."

"Well right after the show in South Africa next Sunday, I'm flying right back to the states and I'll see you in Boston for Raw on Monday."

She nods slowly.

"But we don't have to worry about that now, we have a week together, by ourselves to enjoy."

"Mmhmm." She nuzzles her face into his shoulder.

"Love you." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too." She replies, muffled against his shoulder.

"I'll try not to be a downer. It's just hard with my wmoetions being all over the place and all these hormones..." She adds, sighing.

"I know, but it's okay."

"So, after I get dressed and everything, what do you want to do?" He asks, after you pull away.

She shrugs, staying wrapped around him.

"Or we could just stay around here, your choice."

Again, she shrugs.

"Tell you what, we can stay around here for most of the day, then go out for dinner. Sound good?"

She nods, kissing his jaw.

"Good. Now you're gonna have to let me go so that I can go change."

This time she shakes her head and keeps kissing along his jawline.

"...Lyssa..."

"...uh-uh..."

"Well...looks like you're coming with me then..." He says, and suddenly picks her up off of the couch.

She squeals and clingsg to him. Once she gets over the initial surprise, she resumes kissing up his jaw and then starts nibbling at his earlobe. He stops walking for a minute, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"...Lyssa." He manages to get out.

She just giggles and keeps doing it. Then she hears a deep growl come from him, as he tries to keep moving. She giggles harder. He manages to get back to the bedroom, but fumbles with the doorknob as he's semi-distracted by her actions. She reaches behind her and pops it open. After he walks in, he goes to set her down on the bed but she still won't let him go.

"...Lys..."

"...nope."

"...I need to change though..."

"No you don't."

"And why not?"

"I like it like this..." She giggles faintly, running her hands over his still bare chest.

"...so no changing." She adds.

Mike looks down at her with a raises eyebrow and she returns his stare, chewing her lips lightly. Then she leans up and seals her lips with his again, wrapping her arms around his neck as he's still holding her. He responds and lays her on the bed, propping himself up on his forearms over her without breaking the kiss. She moves her hands and brings them up to his hair, after lightly dragging her nails acorss his neck, and tugs lightly. Then she runs her nails along his scalp. There's a delayed growl from the nails going across the neck, and as soon as she was running her nails along his scalp, he started to deepen the kiss. When he does that, she breaks away and lightly brushes her lips against his in a teasing way. She hears him groan before he presses his lips back to hers, kissing her harder this time. She breaks it, repeating the teasing brush.

"...Lyssa...don't make me do it..." He mutters, eyeing her neck.

"...oops." She giggles.

"Do it again and you know what will happen."

"...sorry."

"Uh huh...suuuure." He grins.

She laughs. He shakes his head amusedly, before going back to her lips. This time she lets him do what he wants while she keeps messing with his hair. He moves from her lips, up to her ear and gently nips at her earlobe like she was doing to him. She exhales and bites her lip. He moves along after a bit to behind her ear, then goes down her neck slowly before stopping on her shoulder for a while. Her head drops to the side and she sighs quietly. He starts to gently nip the skin of her shoulder, while moving along it and down to her collarbone. She tenses up slightly. His lips move from there back to her lips, where he kisses her for a few more moments, before pulling away.

"Love you." She mumbles as her eyes slide open.

"Love you too."

She smiles as he moes to lay with his head on her stomach like he was earlier.

"I won't get changed until much much later." He grins.

"Good." She smiles, running her fingers through his hair again.

"By the way, don't you want to call DC or Dolce to tell them that she doesn't have to go with you guys next week?" She adds.

"Ah, good point."

Since his phone was on the side table, she reaches over and grabs it for him.

"Here..."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

Mike dials my number and puts it on speaker, laying the phone on her stomach.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Carls." Mike says.

"Hi Dolce." Aly adds.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?" I laugh.

"Yup."

"Anyways, what's up?"

"You know about the trip to Austrailia and what not right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah..."

"Well I talked to Stephanie and you don't have to go." Mike says.

"You get to stay with me." Aly adds.

"But only if you want to. I won't make you stay behind if you really want to go. I just don't like the idea of being here all by myself." She continues.

"You know I would never want you to be alone. Of course I'll stay behind with you."

"Thanks so much Dolce. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know and the same from me to you."

"Right, of course."

"Thanks Carls." Mike speaks up.

"It's no problem."

"We'll let you go now. We just wanted to let you know about the change." Mike adds.

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye." They chorus.

"Bye." I say back, before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Alex asks curiously after I hang up.

"Um...I sort of don't have to go on the tour next week."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mike talked to Stephanie and apparently I don't have to go. Since Aly can't come with us, she doesn't like the idea of being by herself for a week, so I don't have to go and I'm staying with her."

"As much as I hate to be away from you, I know that you staying with her is better for her and the baby." Alex says after sighing.

"I know, I hate to be away from you too."

"We have a week before that happens so let's just make the most of it."

"Right." I nod.

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asks.

"Well for now we could go down to the beach, but I know that I do want to go out to a club tonight, we haven't been in a while."

"Sounds good to me." He agrees.

"Good. And no I'm not gonna be changing into my swimsuit in here. I'm going into the bathroom." I laugh.

"Damn."

I shake my head amusedly before kissing him quickly, then going into my drawers and finding a swimsuit. Then I head into the bathroom to get changed. When I come out, Alex has everything gathered up that we'll need and is putting it in a bag to carry down to the beach. Once he gets everything all set, we leave the bedroom and go out to the backyard, then head down to the beach and find a spot to stay in. When we find the spot to stay in, we set our things down. The two of us spread out our towels and go through the usual ritual of putting on the sunscreen. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and lean back on my arms as I relax for a while. Alex does the same but quickly leans over to kiss my shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I smile.

Then Alex lays back, one hand reaching out and laying on top of mine. I smile still and move my hand so that I can lace my fingers with his. He squeezes my hand and I look over to see a matching smile on his face too. After laying there for a while, the sun is suddenly blocked and I feel myself being picked up.

"Alex!" I shriek.

He takes off my sunglasses and tosses them on the towel before walking out to the water.

"No more resting, time to go into the water."

"A little warning would've been nice!"

"It's not fun that way."

I huff and cling to him. He walks down to the shoreline, then starts wading into the water. He waits until he's a good distance out in the ocean before stopping. I half expect him to just drop me but he surprises me by lowering me nicely.

"No dropping me in this time..."

"I thought I'd be nice for a change."

"Well I appreciate it, thank you." I smile.

"You're welcome." He kisses me quickly.

Then I lean back and start to float through the water and away from him. Alex chuckles and swims after me.

"Ahh no!" I squeak and start actually swimming away.

Alex laughs and swims faster. I start to swim faster, and stop suddenly. But when he catches up and goes to grab me, I switch directions and swim away again laughing. He growls and spins, swimming faster than ever. When I least expect it, he ends up catching me.

"Noooo..."

"Yessss...miiiiine."

"You have an unfair advantage..." I laugh.

"Yeah, and?" He chuckles, nuzzling against my head.

"It's not fair."

"You have other advantages."

"And what are those?"

"You have that way of distracting me."

"Uh huh, I know." I smirk.

"Well there you go."

"And I can use that way anytime I want." I add, with my hands starting to wander.

He grabs my hands.

"Hey heyyyy..." He scolds.

"What?" I smile innocently.

"Not here."

"We're far enough out, no one can see anything."

"Yeah but knowing you, you'll have me about ready to lose control pretty quickly with those wandering hands of yours."

"And that's a bad thing? We can just run back to the house."

Alex raises an eyebrow at me.

"Kidding, just kidding. But I'm not gonna make things easy for you the rest of the day...that's for sure."

"...great..."

"That's my job, and I'm good at my job."

"Yes you are." He admits.

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course I do."

"Forever." I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer.

"Forever." He repeats, kissing me gently.

Then after he pulls away, I rest my head on his shoulder as we both float through the water. The two of us swim around in the water for a while before going to lay down on the towels again. A few hours or so later, the sun had gone down and Aly and Mike were getting ready to go to dinner like Mike suggested earlier in the day. She's standing in the closet and flipping through the dresses she has, sighing when she realizes that half of them won't fit anymore.

"Something wrong?" Mike asks from in the bedroom.

"Half of these won't fit anymore."

"Need help finding something?"

"...yeah."

He stops what he's doing and walks into the closet, standing next to her and starts looking through the dresses for something for her to wear. He reaches for one.

"Doesn't fit." She says bitterly.

He retracts his hand and continues looking. Then he comes across a blue squarenexk dress.

"What about this one?"

She reaches out and checks it.

"...should fit."

"Let's hope it does."

She shrugs off the robe she had on and pulls the dress on.

"Yup." She says after tugging it into place.

"And it even puts the mini bump on display for you." She adds, giggling a little.

"Good." He grins, kissing her quickly before walking out to finish getting ready himself.

She crouches down and pulls out a pair of shoes and puts them on before leaving the closet. After walking out of the closet, she heads into the bathroom to do her hair and what not. She giggles when Mike follows, wanting to watch. He leans against the doorframe as she stands in front of the mirror starting with her hair. She keeps catching his eyes and then looks away while giggling. After he hair, she works on her makeup and he still watches her with a smile on his face. She keeps randomly giggling as she finishes her makeup.

"Amazing." He comments.

"Thank you." She says bashfully, he cheeks slightly pink from the way he's looking at her.

"You're very welcome." He smiles.

She puts it all away and walks over to him.

"Love you." He grins.

"Love you too." She smiles.

Then he moves to let her walk out of the bathroom and put her things away. She gets everything put away and turns to him with a smile.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

Mike nods and takes her hand, kissing it.

"Lover Boy." She giggles softly.

"Always have been, always will be." He adds.

"Good because I love it." She smiles.

"I know you do."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yes we shall." He says, lacing his fingers with hers as they walk out of the bedroom.

She locks up the house and then they get into the car and drive off to where they're having dinner. After reaching the restaurant, they get out of the car and head inside. Mike had already called ahead of time and made a reservation, so when they walked in he said that they had a reservation under his name and then they were directed to a table.

"Smooth." She kisses his cheek as they move to sit down.

They're handed menus to look through for the drinks and food. First they order the drinsk and as usual, they wait for those to be brought over. She's still looking down at the meny when she feels her hands being touched and she tangles her fingers with his without looking up. He lifts her hand and kisses it, before looking back down at hus menu. She finds what she wants and pushes her menu away, watching him instead. Once he finds what he wants, he pushes his menu away as well, and then turns his attention to her as well. She tangles the fingers of their hands together and squeezes both of his hands. After waiting a bit, the drinks arrive and they order what they want to eat.

"This place is really nice, you made a good choice." She says to Mike.

"Well you do deserve the best." He smiles.

She smiles softly.

"You will always deserve the best."

"Well thank you."

Then after a while, the food arrive and it's placed in front of them. They eat and talk all the while. As per the usual lately, she finishes first. She decides to amuse herself by dragging her foot along his leg.

"Having fun?"

"Mmhmm."

Then she snuggles into his side a bit and leans her head on his shoulder. She feels him lean his head against hers and she smiles. Then after a few minutes or so, he finishes his food and they wait for the bill to be given to them. Mike pays the bill and they head out to the car.

"So I was thinking that we head back home, and maybe end the night with a movie." Mike suggests.

"And actually try watching the movie this time?"

"Yes, we can actually try watching the movie this time." He chuckles.

"I can't promise you aren't going to be distracted, you always find me distracting no matter what I do or wear."

"That's true, but I can try."

"Alright." She giggles.

Once they get back to the house, she unlocks the door and they both walk in. They walk through the living room and then down the hall into the bedroom to change for the night, before watching the movie. She gets changed into her pajamas and switches to her glasses. She grabs one of her favorite throw blankets and takes it out to the chair they'll be watching the movie in. Then she searches through her movies for one to watch. After finding one, she turns it on and gets it all set up before sitting down in the chair, and Mike sits with her. She cuddles up to him and sighs in content. He wraps an arm around her shoulders while his other hand rests on her stomach like he has been doing. She puts her hand on his and smiles. He kisses the top of her head before leaning his head against hers and watches the movie. Through the last half of the movie she was trying to fight off sleep but by the end, she had given up and was fast asleep, snuggled in Mike's arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiles to himself but decided to not move her, since she looked peaceful. So he shut off the movie and the tv, before getting comfortable in the chair and kissing her forehead. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Back with me and Alex, the two of us are cuddled up on the swing placed by the firepit watching the flames.

"So when do you want to go to the club exactly?" He asks me.

"Soon but the problem is I'm so comfortable."

"I want to wash all the salt from the ocean off of me before we go, but you're comfy and I don't wanna move." I add.

Alex chuckles.

"I can help with that. You won't have to move an inch until we get inside..."

"Just let me put out this fire." Alex adds.

I nod and wait as he grabs the hose and puts the fire out, and making sure that's it's soaked down enough so it doesn't ignite on it's own. Then he comes back over to me and picks me up, heading inside. Once we get into the bedroom he puts me down.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"And before you can even say anything...no you can't join me in the shower." I laugh.

"Aww, darn."

"Won't take me that long anyways."

He nods and I disappear into the bathroom. Like I had said, it didn't take me too long to take the shower. Once I was done, I walked out in the robe I had taken in with me, and then went to my closet for something to wear. I laugh when Alex groans. I finally come across clothes to wear and I purposely get changed there in the closet of course. At the same time as I was doing that I could feel his eyes on me. I just smirk as I finish and kneel down searching for shoes on the floor of the closet. I hear him mumbling curses under his breath.

"I can hear youuuu." I sing.

"Well you're being evil."

"I know." I smirk, once I find the shoes and stand back up, closing the closet door.

He sighs. Once I had my shoes on, I grabbed everything else I needed before going into the bathroom. I first worked on my hair, blowdrying it and styling it. While I'm doing this, Alex decides to come watch me. After I had finished my hair I went to my makeup and everything. But at the same time, Alex walked in and stood behind me. Then he snakes his arms around my waist and he buried his face in my neck.

"No distracting me." I warn him.

"I'm not." He mumbles.

"Just saying."

"Uh-huh." He mumbles into my neck.

I finish my makeup and put everything away.

"Alright snuggly, time to leave the bathroom."

"Awww."

"Come on, you get to be touchy feely all night."

"Okay..." He says, reluctantly letting me go, and then we both leave the bathroom.

We both get anything we might need.

"Ready?" Alex asks.

"Yup, all set." I nod.

We leave the bedroom, and I make sure to leave the lights on so that we'd be able to see when we walk in when we get back later. We head out to my car and get in, then head off to the club. We get into the club and I grin when a hear a song I like.

"Come onnn..." I say, pulling him towards the floor.

Alex laughs and comes with me. And just as we got out onto the dance floor and started dancing, that's what he started to get all touchy feeling again.

"Touchy feely." I tease him.

"You said I get to be..." He chuckles.

"I know, I'm teasing."

"Just don't get too touchy feely." She adds.

"I'll try and control myself."

"Try is the keyword."

"Right." He chuckles.

"But you're not making it easy." He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Of course not, its my job. I told you earlier." I giggle.

"Well I can do little things to you for all this...for now." He smirks.

He presses a kiss behind my ear. Then he grabs me by the hips and pulls me back into him, so that I'm super close.

"Alex..." I warn.

"What? I'm not doing nothing."

"Behave."

"I am behaving..."

"You better be."

"Don't worry about a thing. You can trust me."

"Alright."

After a few songs or so, we decide to take a break and sit down in a booth. I wait as Alex went to get us drinks, and when he came back he scooched in next to me handing me my drink.

"Thank you." I say, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Sitting there for a while just listening to the music while talking to Alex, there ended up being a spot of silence as we just sat and listened to the music completely. That's when I feel Alex's hand on my leg, and he moves it down to my knee and rests it there...for now. I eye his hand but don't say anything just yet. I keep quiet and sip at my drink, but I'm still fully aware of his hand. Then his hand starts to move back up my leg from my knee, leaving goosebumps along my skin.

"What're you doing?" I ask, turning and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Touching." He says simply.

"Uh-huh..." I reply, still a bit curious.

His touch continues up my leg until he reaches the hem of my skirt. Then he starts to play with it, but before he could even go any further...which is probably where he was heading next, I reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Alex...not here, not now."

"Just teasing." He kisses the side of my head.

"Suuuure, I know you want to go farther than that."

Alex just smiles mischeviously.

"Can you blame me?"

"No but behave."

"You're making it very hard to."

"Neither are you."

"You started it."

"Oh I did, did I?"

"Yes...you did."

"Its fun to mess with you. Plus its my job."

"And it's my job to get you back for everything."

"True." I laugh.

"Which is what I'm doing right now."

"Watch it though. We don't need anything happening out in public."

"I know, I know."

The two of us sit for a little longer before deciding to go dance again. He did manage to behave...to the best of his ability. We were having so much fun dancing that we didn't realize how late it was, until I checked. We both agreed that we would head back home for the night...him agreeing more eagerly than myself. I bite back a laugh at his enthusiasm as the two of us head back to my house. When we pull up and get out of the car, I fumble with the keys as I stand on the front porch, because I could feel him right behind me and his breath was on the back of my neck. Alex sets his hands on my hips and starts kissing the back of my neck. After fumbling around with the lock for a bit due to Alex's 'distraction', I finally get it open and we walk inside. Alex locks the door back and then turns, scooping me up in his arms. I squeak in surprise and then loop my arms around his neck as he carries me towards the bedroom, shutting off whatever lights I had left on for us when we left earlier along the way. I decide to start kissing his neck to torture him.

"Carly..." He groans.

"Hmm?"

"Babe, you're evil..."

"Again...I know."

He carries me into the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He leans back up and then he takes his shoes off first and I do the same. Then he takes his shirt off, taking his time with each button just to drive me crazy. I end up sitting up and reaching for the remaining buttons.

"You're taking too long." I say, pushing his hands aside and bite my lip as I finish what he started.

He chuckles and lets me undo the rest of the buttons quickly. Alex shrugs off his shirt and tosses it aside. I scooch back on the bed so that I'm leaning against the pillows, as he moves and hovers over me. I waste no time in grabbing him and pulling him down to my lips. Alex kisses me intensely, trailing his hands up my legs and sides. I make a quiet noise, which is mostly muffled from the kissing and I grip his shoulders as I match the intensity of the kiss. I then run my hands over his shoulders and then start tracing his tattoo. He shivers and twitches a bit, but keeps his focus on the kiss. Then he moves only one hand back down my side and to my leg and squeezes it, earning another quiet noise from me. I take my hands and put them on his abs, making him tense up. I only hold them there for a while, making it seem like I'm not gonna do anything. But at the last minute I drag my nails across very slowly. Alex groans into the kiss. I smirk before moving my hands to the indents by his hips, sliding my fingers across them only slightly. I get another noise from him and giggle. I decide to torture him more but keeping my hands on his hips and my thumbs on the indents. Then I pull from his lips and bring them down to his neck and start kissing it like I was earlier when we got home. I hear a loud growl and groan come from Alex and I laugh softly. His grip on my side and on my leg had gotten harder as I moved along his neck and then went to his jawline and totally avoiding his lips as much as I could. He has enough of the teasing and reaches up to hold my head in place as he kisses me thoroughly. Once he thinks that he's got control of everything, and that I won't go back to teasing him, his hands start wandering and first he plays with the hem of my shirt. His fingers dip underneath and trail along my waistline. I shiver and I make yet another quiet noise. From there my clothes start coming off, along with whatever he had left.


	202. Fireworks

It's Sunday morning and Aly's woken up before Mike has. She looks over at him to see him sleeping peacefully. But she has a plan on how to wake him up. So she smiles to herself, before leaning over and gently presses her lips to his. She keeps the pressure on his lips while trailing her fingers down to run along his waist above the waistband of his boxers. She hears him make a quiet noise, thinking it's from him sleeping. But she realizes that he's awake when he made that noise, since he was starting to stir and respond. She continues what she's doing, giggling quietly. His hands move up and cups her face while he kisses her back. Her fingers make a path over towards the indents. He starts to tense up, moving his hands to her sides and starts to grip a little tighter. She runs over his indents very lightly and then makes her way up to grip his shoulders. After a while he pulls away breathlessly and leans his forehead against hers.

"Maybe...I should...sleep in more."

"Good wake up call?" She laughs.

"Not good...awesome."

She laughs again.

"I'll keep that in mind for another day."

He grins.

"And it wouldn't be unwanted if the favor was returned..." She trails off.

"I'll keep that in mind too." He says.

She smiles and kisses him gently.

"You know what you need? Something like a day off. A day where you can relax and not worry about a thing. I'm talking about a day all about you. I could make you breakfast, lunch and dinner." He suggests.

"I like the sound of that."

"You won't have to do anything, I'll take care of it all."

"That's really sweet of you."

"Well you deserve it once in a while."

She smiles and kisses him.

"Especially since you've got our baby inside here." He adds, putting his hand on her belly.

She smiles and places his hand on his.

"Protective daddy mode." She giggles.

"So cute." She nuzzles his cheek.

"So, anything that you both would like for breakfast?" He asks.

"Bacon for sure. Otherwise, surprise me. No eggs though, you know I don't like those, pregnant or not."

"Right." He nods.

"Now you just get dressed and I'll bring you the food in the living room." He adds, picking up one of his shirts off of the floor and putting that on.

"Okay." She says, pouting a little because he put a shirt on.

"Don't worry about the shirt. We can go swimming later and it'll be off." He smirks.

"I suppose I can't complain too much since its just a wifebeater anyway." She eyes his arms and the muscles that she can see through the shirt.

"Well there you go, thinking positive."

She laughs and sits up. He leans over and kisses her quickly, before sliding out of bed and heading out to the kitchen to make the breakfast. She gets out of bed and get dressed, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm gonna need a haircut, it's getting to be too much hair to handle." She mumbles.

Once she was all set, she walked out of the bedroom and out into the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting for Mike to be done with making breakfast. She watches tv and soon he comes out with their plates and sets his down, handing Aly hers before he gets their drinks. Then he sits with her and picks up his plate.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

They eat and everything, relaxing a little bit afterwards to let their stomachs settle. Then Mike gets up and takes the dishes into the kitchen and cleans them before putting them away. After that he comes back to her.

"Swimming?" She asks.

"Yes, we can go swimming now."

"Yay." She smiles and gets up from the chair to follow him to the bedroom.

She searches through her drawers for a swimsuit, while he gets another pair of shorts on to swim in. She finds a suit and puts it on before going to grab the sunscreen. Like always, they go through the same sunscreen routine, before leaving the bedroom and going outside to the backyard and the pool. She sticks her foot in the water and it feels really nice so instead of wading in like she usually does, she just jumps in.

"Are you sure that was safe?" Mike asks after she comes to the surface.

"As long as I don't hit my belly on anything, I'm fine."

"And I didn't so it's okay." She adds.

"Okay good." He sighs in relief, before jumping in himself.

"It's sweet that you worried though." She swims up to him and rubs her nose against his.

"When it comes to you and our baby, I'm gonna worry no matter what."

"I know." She smiles an brushes her lips against his.

He smiles after she pulls away and leans his forehead against hers.

"Love you. Both of you."

"We love you too." She replies, smiling as he rubs her belly gently.

Then he places his hands on her hips and starts pulling her around with him through the water. They play around a little bit and then after a while, they end up floating around again. This time though she leaves one arm looped around his neck while she lets the other hand wander. He watches her in amusement, and one of his hands start to wander as well. She giggles and shivers as his hand slides down her back. Then all of a sudden his hand is replaced with the pool wall, and he's smirking.

"Oh boy." She giggles again.

He keeps smirking before dipping his face down and starting at her collarbone. She drops her head back and sighs, biting her lip as she holds onto his shoulders. He slowly moves along her collarbone, and up to her shoulder, totally avoiding the sensitive spot on her collarbone, because he's saving that spot for later. She sighs again, dragging her fingers across his shoulders and chest. Then he goes to her neck, making his way up to her ear and nipping at her earlobe gently a few times. She inhales sharply an shifts to wrap her legs around his waist. He moves from her ear and along her jawline slowly, before sealing his lips with hers in an intense kiss this time. As he does this, he squeezes her leg gently and a quiet noise escapes her. She grips his shoulders tighter as she responds to the kiss. Then he starts to move her away from the wall, heading in the direction of the stairs of the pool He wraps his arms around her and carefully walks up them, before heading inside. From there he heads down the hallway and back into the bedroom. She's too wrapped up in the kiss to care that they're dripping water all over the floors. He makes his way to the bedroom, and after he walks in he closes the door with his foot, but turns around and presses her against the door. She groans lightly, dragging her fingers across his back. his hands grip her legs tighter than before, and then moves one of them up her side and rests it on her lower back. She arches her back slightly and tightens her hold on him. Then he moves down to her neck and immediately goes for the sensitive spot, no hestitation. She moans loudly, her head falling back against the door. He smirks against her skin and moves away from the door, still holding her and keeping his lips on the spot as he turns and moves towards the bed.

"We're...stil...wet..." She moans breathlessly.

"So?" He mumbles against her skin.

"Bed'll...get...wet..."

"We can throw everything in the dryer..."

"Not...the...mattress." She manages to say before a yelping moan escapes as he bites her neck a little harder.

"Blow dry it..."

She still hesitates.

"Lyssa...come on..."

He whines against her neck and she shivers, sucking in a breath.

"You know once I'm determined, I don't stop until I'm done."

Mike dips his head and bites her collarbone, causing her to tense up and hiss.

"Fine...go." She moans.

He smirks and moves back up to her lips before letting her go and placing her on the bed, with him carefully hovering over her. She lets her hands waner, fingertips tracing his muscles. His hands wander as well, his fingers tracing along the tattoo on her side. A shudder goes down her spine and she retaliates by dragging her nails over the indents by his hips. He shivers and then starts to kiss her harder as he starts to tense up. She breaks the kiss and then begins to kiss along his jaw before nipping at his ear. He inhales sharply, before letting his head fall to her shoulder. She makes a path down his neck, biting soft enough so that there isn't marks but enough to tease him. His grip on her gets even tighter and she hears him groan into her neck. Before she knows it, his hands slipped down to her bathing suit, and from there that's when things started to come off.

In the meantime back at my place, I'm still sleeping but Alex is awake. He watches me sleep as my back is faced towards him, and then he starts placing kisses on the skin of my neck softly. The sensation causes me to squirm as I stir. I'm not quite awake yet, but he moves from my neck and starts kissing the skin of my back along my spine. I arch my back in response, a soft groan escaping. He chuckles, before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into him.

"Morning."

"...morning..."

"I see you enjoyed the wake up call."

"Mmm...was a good wake up call."

"Good, I knew it would be." He grins, and then I feel the arm of his that was around me move, and his hand moves down as far as he can reach.

I swat at his hand.

"No repeat."

"Especially since we just did that late Thursday night/ early Friday morning." I add.

"Aw..." He pouts.

"Don't pout at me mister, it's not happening."

"...you just killed my mood." He adds.

"Sorry but my answer's still no."

Then I shift and sit up, stretching a bit before getting out of bed and walking over to my closet searching for something to wear. Alex of course doesn't move and he keeps his eyes locked on me and watches me as I search in my closet. I can't help but smirk as I feel his eyes on me. Especially since once I find what I'm gonna wear, I change after closing the closet door, ending with the shirt and buttoning it up. I turn and see Alex staring at me with that look in his eyes.

"Uh uh...no."

Alex flops back on the bed, groaning.

"Sorry..." I giggle.

"You're killing me..."

"Oh what I just did? That's not killing you..." I trail off, before walking over to his side of the bed and climbing on, straddling his hips as he lays there.

"...this would be killing you." I smirk, before taking just a finger and dragging it from his chest, abs and waistline.

He tenses up and groans loudly.

"See?"

He nods silently. Then I decide to lean down and follow the path of my finger, but with my lips and I stop at his abs instead of the waistline. Alex is completely tensed up, kissing quietly. I shift and move off of him, sliding off the bed once more with a satisfied smile on my face as I fix my shirt a bit.

"Now THAT is killing you." I say triumphantly.

"And you might not want to get up for a bit...I'm sure I caused something to happen down THERE." I giggle.

Then I grab my jewelry and put that on, before grabbing my makeup and putting that on as well. He mumbles curses and rolls over putting a pillow over his head. I laugh as I watch him in the mirror, and finish up with my hair. I turn to see him still rolled over with the pillow over his head, and I shake my head amusedly before opening the bedroom door and walking out. I go into the kitchen and start rummaging around for food. I find something simple and make that, before heading into the living room and eating out there while watching tv. After a while, Alex emerges from the bedroom, fully dressed. He plops down in the chair, sighing.

"Hi." I smile innocently.

"Evil." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Me evil? Noooo." I laugh.

"I WILL get you back."

"Uh huh...sure you will." I tease.

"What have I told you? Don't underestimate me."

"We'll see."

"You're right about that."

I just laugh

"It'll happen when you least expect it."

"Riiiight."

"But anyways...to change the subject here...we should see some fireworks tonight."

"That sounds good."

"I think we'll be able to see them right from the yard. I'm sure people around here will be setting them off."

"Probably." He nods.

"I don't wanna go."

"I know you don't but we have to."

"Blehhhh." I add, getting up and going into the kitchen, putting my dishes in the sink.

Before I could even turn around there hands on my shoulders, massaging them. I had given into the relaxing feeling for a minute, until I realized what Alex was doing and then pull away from him.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Do what?"

"Don't act all innocent with me..."

"Who, me?"

"No the invisible person behind you...yes you."

He chuckles. I make sure he's not gonna do anything else while I'm standing there, and then I go back out into the living room and take my spot on the couch again. Once again hands were on my shoulders and Alex was doing the same thing to me.

"Just relax." He says as I start to pull away again.

"No funny business?"

"No funny business."

"...okay." I nod, sitting back against the couch and relaxing into his touch.

Alex continues rubbing my shoulders and upper back.

"You definitely need more of this, you're all tensed up and I can feel it." He comments.

"Feels good." I mumble, my eyes closing.

"Good it's supposed to."

"Mmm...don't stop..."

"I won't stop unless you tell me to."

"...'kay..."

I tilt my head back and rest that on the back of the couch, and sigh in content at how relaxed I'm starting to feel. Alex smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Another thing you and Mike that makes you and Mike so alike."

"What's that?"

"The magic fingers and/or hands."

"Ah." He chuckles.

"You really know...how to take care of me."

"Of course I do. You're my wife."

"...yes I know."

"I love you."

"Mmm...love you too."

Alex continues the massage for a little while and then stops, the two of us just relaxing in silence.

"We should get up and do something...I do need to go shopping anyway." I say after a bit.

"You get to help pick things out for me." I sing.

Alex perks up.

"Well let's go then!"

"Calm down, I need to go put my shoes on." I stand up, giggling at his reaction.

He grins and both of us get our shoes on.

"Come onnnnn." He says, starting to pull me by the arm.

"I'm coming. Calm down, goodness. The stores aren't going anywhere." I laugh.

"You're acting like a kid in a candy store." I add.

"That's what it feels like." He admites as the two of us lock up the house and get into the car.

"Well then I can't wait to see your reaction when we're actually IN the stores."

Alex looks sheepish. Then we pull out of my driveway and down the street, heading into town where all the stores are.

"Hmm...what to go in first..." I muse.

"I know which one..." He says excitedly.

"I don't know if that should be first, I might never get you out of there." I laugh, seeing that he signals to Victoria's Secret.

"Come on..."

"Only if you behave."

"Promise." He nods.

"Alright."

We get out of the car and head into the store. I allow him to go off on his own finding things for me, but I may regret doing that in the end. I'm picking out things I need and Alex keeps slipping things into the bag I'm holding.

"Do I want to know what you're putting in there?" I ask amusedly.

"You'll see later." He grins.

Then he dashes off in search of more stuff and I laugh, shaking my head. Finally I have all that I need.

"Alright you. I'm done." I tell Alex when I find him.

"Just a minute, almost done here." He says, looking around.

I look at him amusedly.

"We can't stay here all day...just so you know."

"Darn." He jokes.

"If we stay any longer, you may not end up leaving at all."

He grins sheepishly and reaches for one last item, looking to me for approval.

"Go ahead..." I reply, holding out the bag.

Alex grins and steals a kiss as he puts the item in the bag. Then we go to the register and pay for everything before walking out.

"Now where?" Alex asks me.

"Well we can go down there for lunch, before heading to a different store." I suggest, pointing to the food place not too far away.

"Sure." He agrees, putting an arm around me.

We walk down to the building and walk in, standing back as we look at the menu in front of us for something to eat. Once we decide on something, we step up to the counter and order, then wait for them to bring the food to us after we pay.

"No peeking into the bag." He says as he sees me trying to look through it.

"Aw." I pout, giggling a bit.

"I told you that you'll see the things later."

"Sorry, I can't help being curious."

"I know, but you're gonna have to wait." He says as the food comes over and we find a table to sit at.

"Darn."

"But that means you'll have to wait and see what I got too." I add.

"So we both get tortured." He chuckles.

"Exactly."

"I think we'll make it."

"Oh I know I'll make it, I'm not so sure about you."

"I can make it." He says indignantly.

"Sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

The two of us then finish our food and get up to go to the next store once we throw our trash out. We spend another hour or so in the stores, before deciding to head back to the house.

"I know you're excited about all the flavored lip gloss I got." I smile.

"I sure am." Alex grins.

"Won't be using it until tomorrow though."

"Aw."

"But I'll let you pick one out for the show tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan." He grins.

Once we get back to the house, we walk back in and I bring everything into the bedroom to put away. Alex follows me, intent on watching and possibly helping.

"Oh boy, now I get to see what you picked out." I laugh.

Alex chuckles. First I go over to my dresser drawers and open one of them to store whatever Alex had picked out for me. Alex has the bag now and has decided that he would hand what he got to me so I can put it away. He starts to hand me each thing, wearing a small smirk on his face. I laugh to myself and shake my head amusedly as I put each thing away. Next to be put away is the stuff I got myself.

"Okay, switch places." I motion to him.

"Okay." He says.

So we switch places and I start handing him the things that I had gotten myself, and he yet again has that small smirk on his face as he gets a look at everything. I'm giggling quietly the whole time. Once that was all done, I grabbed the bag with all the makeup, lipgloss, perfume, etc that I had gotten and organized some on the top of my dresser while some went into the makeup bag that I have. I turn around to see Alex admiring the different flavors that I had gotten.

"You're a dork." I laugh.

"You're the one who got these..."

I shake my head in amusement.

"And I have half of them in my travel bag...so you choose from what I pack...not from that selection over there."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, there's still a lot to choose from."

"Right..."

Then I some of the perfume and bring it into the bathroom to store it in the closet in there. Then when I turn back around to head back into the bedroom, I end up bumping into Alex, who just so happened to be in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Maybe." He smirks.

"I think you forgot to give me something today..."

"Oh really. And what would that be?"

He smiles before stepping closer and cupping my face in his hands, then leans down and kisses me gently. I smile and kiss back, resting my hands on his shoulders. He pulls away after a bit as gentle as before and slowly, lingering mere inches from my lips.

"...it would be that."

I lean up and go for another kiss.

"Ahhh..." He stops me and puts a finger to my lips.

"...that's all you get."

I pout.

"Sorry..." He smirks, before stepping away from me and going back into the bedroom.

"Alex Riley you get back here now."

"Nope." He laughs.

"Don't make me do what I did this morning." I say, as I see him plop down on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Don't even." He warns.

"And what if I do? Hmmm?" I say, starting to slowly make my way out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna add more marks." Alex eyes my neck and collarbone.

"We have a show tomorrow...you can't."

"You really think that would stop me?"

"I have a match tomorrow night..."

"And?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"And...knowing you, you'd make the marks big so I wouldn't be able to cover them."

He smirks.

"And I also can't go out there looking like that."

"Well, don't do what you did this morning and I won't."

"Well then I should get more than just one kiss from you..."

"I'm just returning the torture you gave me."

"Uh huh. You can dish out the torture, and now I can't anymore today?"

"Not until I finish getting you back."

"And when will that be exactly?"

"I'll let you know." He chuckles.

"More like it'll happen when I least expect it."

"You'll see."

"Uh huh..." I reply, walking over to my side of the bed and sitting down, my legs over the side and my head resting on his stomach.

He runs his fingers through my hair gently. Then he takes his other hand and laces his fingers with mine, lifting it up and kisses by the rings on my finger that he does all the time. That's followed by him moving his thumb along my hand in comforting circles. I sigh in content, closing my eyes.

"Love you." I mutter.

"Love you too babe."

"If I end up falling asleep...just be sure to move me. I'm not sure that sleeping with my legs like this is comfortable."

"Alright." He chuckles.

Eventually I do end up falling asleep and he moves me like I asked. I shift in my sleep and end up snuggling closer to him. He smiles and lays his head against mine and closes his eyes, dozing off himself. A few hours later and maybe a bit more, it was now the evening and Aly was still sleeping. Mike decided to let her sleep while he got clothes on and went out into the kitchen to make something to eat for dinner for the both of them. In her sleep she rolls over and frowns at the lack of warmth to snuggle against. Then she finds her body pillow and snuggles with that. It's not too soon after that, when the aroma of the food that Mike was cooking traveled through the house and down the hallway, into the bedroom where she was. She wakes up and yawns, stretching. Then she sits up, hugging the blanket to her chest. She looks around and finds her clothes, getting up to put them on. After putting them on, she walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway, through the living room and out to the kitchen where she sees Mike cooking. She smiles and walks up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and cuddling against him.

"Good evening sleepyhead." He smiles.

"Mmm..."

"Whatever you're making smells really good." She adds.

"Well thank you."

"It woke me up."

"Figured." He chuckles.

"And I think I heard some fireworks going off nearby. Maybe we can sit out in the backyard and watch them once we're done eating." He suggests.

"Sounds good." She agrees, nuzzling her cheek against his back.

"And we're definitely seeing some tomorrow night."

"Right."

"Okay...you're gonna have to let me go because this is done."

She reluctantly pulls away from him and moves out of the way. He gets two plates and puts the food on each, then turns around and hands her hers with the silverware.

"Thanks babe." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

They get their drinks and go into the living room to cuddle and eat. While they eat they can hear more fireworks going off outside from every direction. Once they finish, Mike grabes the dishes and brings them out to the kitchen and puts them in the sink. He washes them and puts them away after drying them, before walking back out into the living room.

"I think we should get some ice cream from the freezer and then go out on the swing." She says as she stands by the window.

"Good idea."

He and Aly go into the kitchen and she grabs a small little tub of ice cream while Mike gets two spoons. Then they head out to the backyard, Mike grabbing a blanket on the way out. They sit on the swing as close together as possible before draping the blanket over their legs. Mike opens the ice cream and they start eating and admiring the fireworks.

"Our first time seeing fireworks together." She smiles.

"Yeah." Mike smiles too, kissing her head.

"Not only that, but we're married and it's our first time seeing them together." He adds.

"Mmhmm. And next year we'll have an extra person to watch with." She nods.

"I know." He smiles.

She leans into him, a smile on her face.

"Either little Christopher or little Savannah." He adds.

"Uh-huh."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." She reaches up and kisses his jaw.

He grins and puts an arm around her shoulders as they continue to admire the fireworks. They finish the ice cream and put the stuff on the table. They snuggle together, their hands resting on her stomach. The fireworks went on for a few more hours, until they slowly started to not go off anymore. A few more were going off here and there, but nothing really big like they were seeing earlier.

"Time to go in." Mike presses his lips to her forehead.

"Awwww."

"We have a flight in the morning, you know that."

"...I know." She sighs.

"I'm comfy though." She pouts.

"I know I know. But we have to get up."

She whines as he moves beneath her.

"Come on...we can get back to being comfy when we're in bed."

She huffs and pushes away the blanket, getting up. He grabs the ice cream tub with the spoons in it, while she grabs the blanket and they head inside. He throws the tub away and puts the spoons in the sink, then they both head to the bedroom to change and go to bed. She slides into bed after changing quickly. He does the same, sliding into bed next to her. She shifts around, trying to get comfortable.

"Can't get comfortable?"

"No." She huffs.

"I can help you know..."

"And how would that be." She says sarcastically.

He shifts onto his side and carefully pulls her back into him, and keeps her there with an arm around her. She shifts again.

"Lyssa...relax...please."

"I can't." She groans.

"Any particular rearson why?"

"Uncomfortable."

"You've never been uncomfortable in the bed before..."

"Yeah well I'm pregnant and my body's changing." She mutters, freeing herself and sitting up.

"...I know that."

She sighs.

"You get some sleep. I'm going to go find something to make myself tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nods, picking up her body pillow.

"Alright...love you."

"Love you too." She leans over and kisses him briefly on the lips before starting to slide out of bed.

Then she leaves the bedroom, leaving the door open a bit before heading down the hallway and into the living room. She sits in her recliner and grabs her laptop, deciding to look for ideas on how to decorate the nursery. Looking through images, there's a lot of pink...more pink rooms than anything else. So she tries to find pictures that aren't all pink. She ends up finding a really cute Arctic themed nursery and she saves that picture. Then she goes back and goes searching through more pictures...avoiding the pink ones at all costs. She saves a few others but the Arctic one is definitely the top favorite. Then she puts her computer away and turns on the tv, the volume on low. She covers up her legs with a blanket and snuggles with her body pillow while watching a show. After a while she feels her eyes starting to get heavy, and she doesn't hold back in letting them close. Before she knows it, she's fallen asleep being comfortable in the chair.

With me and Alex, the both of us get up and make dinner together. After it was done and on the plates, we each grabbed one and ate in the living room. We walk and eat while hearing some fireworks going off outside.

"You know, tomorrow is gonna be our first 4th of July together." I point out.

"And our first holiday as a married couple." Alex adds.

"I know, and I couldn't be any happier."

"Me either." He smiles, kissing me briefly.

Once we were done, I grabbed the plates and everything, bringing them to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. Then I went into the fridge and looked for a dessert snack to bring outside with us while we watch the fireworks. That's when I see the brownies I had made the other day, and I take them out before walking back out into the living room.

"Ooh brownies." Alex smiles while picking up a blanket to take outside with us.

"I successfully have kept them hidden from you since I made them the other day." I laugh.

He chuckles.

"Smart, 'cause they'd be gone already if I knew where they were."

"I know." I add, and open up the back door and step outside.

He steps outside and shuts the door. He sits down in one of the comfy chairs that I have outside on the porch, and then holds the blanket aside and motions for me to sit. I do so and he drapes the blanket over our legs before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back so I'm leaning against him. I nuzzle into him and slide my arms around his chest. Then we watch in the direction of the beach, the firework in the sky over the ocean, which makes it look a lot prettier.

"So pretty." I remark.

"Not as pretty as you."

"Awww." I smile and kiss him gently.

Then after I pull away, I lean forward and grab a couple of the brownies, handing one of them to him.

"Thanks." He pecks me on the cheek.

"You're welcome." I smile.

Both of us snack on the brownies while watching the fireworks going off. After watching for a while, they seemed to die down and eventually none were going off anymore. Out of nowhere Alex picks me up as he stands up from the chair, the blanket falling to the ground.

"Time to go in."

"Awww."

"We have the plane to catch early in the morning...we have no choice."

"I know." I grumble.

Alex uses his foot to bring the blanket up where he can reach, and then you grab it for him. Then he carries me inside and I reach back, shutting the door. After that he walks to the bedroom, where he finally sets me down.

"Now you wait here..." He says, before going over to my dresser drawers where we put away all the clothes that we put away earlier.

I watch him curiously. He looks through the drawer where all the clothes were, until he finds something that he picked out, then closes the drawer.

"Here, wear this." He smirks.

I walk over and take it from him.

"Only you would pick things out for me to wear to bed."

He grins at me. Then while I get changed, he does as well, changing into shorts and then climbing into bed underneath the blankets. He pulls me close to him and kisses me.

"Night love." He says afterwards.

"Night."


	203. 4th Of July Raw

It's Monday night, the last night we all have together since Mike and Alex are going off to the Austrailia, New Zealand tour. We're all getting ready for the show in our rooms. I get dressed in a white top with blue jeans and grab a pair of boots and pull those on over my jeans. Then I dig through my jewelry and grab a Dark Red Flash Ring, a blue/turquoise stretch bead bracelet, my rings of course, a red 3 star necklace and hoop earrings...and put all those on. I paint my nails red and put on black eyeshadow after searching through my things for those. I head into the bathroom to do my hair, leaving my lip gloss for last because Alex is picking it out, like I told him he could. Alex chooses one and pokes his head into the bathroom and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I smile, then giggle at the eager/excited look on his face.

He grins at me. After my hair is finished, he opens the door more and stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame watching as I apply the lip gloss. The second I set it down, Alex is holding my face in his hands and he kisses me. Once he gets a majority of it off, he pulls away with a smirk on his face.

"I just put that on..." I laugh.

"Couldn't help it."

"Of course not. But now...out." I say, starting to push him out of the bathroom.

"Awww."

"I need to re-apply the gloss now, and it needs to last longer than it just did."

"Darn."

"So you...out."

He steals one last kiss before letting me push him out. I shut the door and leave it open a crack before re-applying the gloss, then I walk out and stick it in my pocket because I know I'll be needing to re-apply it later.

"You look amazing by the way." Alex remarks.

"Like you always say, but thank you."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head. Then we grab our bags and head out and down to the car to wait for Aly and Mike. She steps out of the bathroom after doing her hair and reaches for her jewelry that is sitting on the table.

"Getting into the holiday huh?" Mike comments.

"Mmhmm."

"I like it."

"You just like the fact that my left shoulder is bare."

"Mayyyybe."

"Don't even think of leaving any marks. I have enough as it is."

"You have my word." He puts his hands up defensively but smirks.

"Ah but you're still smirking."

"Only because I left so many on you already."

She flushes a little and puts her feet into her shoes.

"Love you." He grins, getting his things into his bag.

"Love you too Piranha Boy."

Once she has her shoes on, she grabs whatever else she needs and Mike grabs his bag and then thry head down to the car where Alex and I were waiting. We pile into the car and head off to the arena. We get there and walk down the halls, stopping briefly to drop things off in the locker rooms. Aly and Mike head to the room while Alex stays with me, since my tag match with Kelly is the first match of the night. Alex waits for me as I get changed.

"No stealing any kisses right now." I say as I walk out, warning him.

"Aww."

"Besides the lip gloss is in there..." I motion to the locker room.

"Darn." He chuckles.

"Let's go." I laugh, and we walk to the room.

Alex has an arm draped across my shoulders as he usually does. When we get to the room we do the usual and knock, and when we hear the response we walk in and sit down on the other couch as the show starts.

"Quit." Aly swats at Mike's hand as he drags his fingers over her bare shoulder.

"I think he's having a little too much fun with your outfit." I laugh.

"I know he is." She says, swatting at his hand again.

"Cut it out!" She laughs.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

"I'm gonna move." She warns.

"Noooo." He whines.

"Then quit it."

"...fine." He says and stops.

"Thank you."

The show then starts and they show what happened between John and Truth in his match last week. John had taken control and set up a table to AA Truth through, but Punk showed up and moved the table. That's when John went out and attacked him and went to AA him but in the end got speared through a table and lost the match thanks to Punk. Mike snorts, looking amused. Then we hear Punk's voice and he's going off on a rant at the top of the ramp, saying that he's the best wrestler in the world. Then he bashes Vince McMahon, his family, etc before the screen went black ending his rant.

"So that's why he got suspended...tsk tsk."

"Shame Shame."

The Raw intro played and it was actually brand new, they've added Alex and took out Punk and even added new things of me. Going to the ring, Cole is talking as usual and now because Punk is suspended there's a Triple Threat #1 Contender's Match for the WWE Championship tonight. The Whacko vs Dorito vs Rey Mysterio.

"I bet Dorito is gonna be the one to win."

Then we see that Mike and Alex are going to go one on one in a match tonight...which really isn't surprising. We both sigh. John's music plays as we go back to the ring, and he walks out all serious-like, not really happy at all. He even just walks down the ramp and slides in like normal and wastes no time in going over and being handed a mic to talk.

"Something's up."

Of course Mike just rolls his eyes.

"There's major unrest in the WWE Universe. Apparently CM Punk said some things that uh...didn't quite mesh too well with the brast of the WWE. So much so that because of CM Punk's recent outburst...the WWE has suspended him indefinitely. What that means..is that he is also stripped of his right to compete in his last match, in his hometown to face me at Money In The Bank for the WWE Championship."

"The WWE tonight has a remedy, they've thrown together a triple threat match to decide a replacement #1 contender. And as for CM Punk...and as for CM Punk, we are just supposed to sweep him under the rug, ignore his accomplishments, his legacy, his outbursts and pretend that he never existed. I've never seen eye to eye with CM Punk, but I have a voice of a champion and I'm weighing in on the WWE decision, and I say it sucks. CM Punk and I don't agree on everything, especially his concept of loyalty to this brand. What CM Punk is thinking about doing with this WWE Championship is something that I never would. But he has been suspended for speaking his mind? He has been suspended for telling you people how he feels? I know exactly the world we live in, this is a PG show I know what you can and cannot say. And CM Punk's outburst was at my expense, and I didn't agree with what he had to say, but I found nothing wrong with it."

"Well freedom of speech is the first amendment, I can see why this is such a problem."

"My question to you the WWE Universe, the people who are supposed to have a voice, the biggest superstars of this program...is where does this stop? Where does the WWE stop? There was an incident not too long ago where Daniel Bryan was fired for being too aggressive. There's been speculation that at certain events, WWE representatives confiscate the signs that you make. And CM Punk has been suspended indefinitely for speaking his mind?"

"If you can't hear that, the audience is chanting 'first amendment' which is the freedom of speech. So they take that away and what's next? Look at me I'm no fashion icon, I look like the Kool-Aid man in jorts."

"Ahaha."

Even Mike and Alex snicker.

"But what if they say I can't be me? What am I suspended indefinitely? What are we gonna...tell our audience they have to look and act a certain way? That's not why I signed up for this and that is certainly not why I defend this each and every night. And Michael Cole, I hate to burst your bubble but this problem is bigger than uh...emailing back and forth on a little computer, so there'll be no anonymous general manager interrupting my little tyrant tonight. Because tonight I want answers and I want answers from the man that actually MADE this decision...Vincent Kennedy McMahon. My apologies to the general manager, but I've gone over his or her head. I called Vince McMahon earlier today, he's in his private jet on his way here tonight, and promises to be in the building. And trust me when he gets here we aren't just gonna...talk it out backstage so I can get some politically correct answer. I want answers just like you want answers, so Vince you got some 'splaining to do right here in this ring tonight. And more importantly you will hear first hand from your WWE Champion, that I WANT to face CM Punk at Money In The Bank." John finishes and climbs out of the ring, heading back up the ramp to go backstage.

Then there's a knock on the door, and I get up to answer the door. I open it and it's Kelly and she asks me if I'm ready to go. I tell her that I'm all set, before walking over and grabbing the title and kissing Alex real quick.

"Love you. Have a good match." He says.

"Love you too." I smile, before walking out the door and following Kelly to the curtain.

"You two are so cute." Kelly says, giggling.

"And I love him to death. I'm gonna miss him this week. I'm not going on the tour."

"You aren't? How come?"

"Well Aly can't travel much for her safety and the baby's. She doesn't like the idea of staying by herself, so I'm staying behind with her."

"Oh, awww. That's sweet of you."

"Well it's all because of Mike. He arranged to have me stay behind."

"Awwww." Kelly smiles.

Then we get to the curtain and wait as the Bellas go out first. Once their entrance was over and they were in the ring, their music faded and then mine hit and me and Kelly walked out. We pose on the stage before walking own the ramp and then get into the ring. We get in our own corners and the bell rings as I hand off the title to the ref who then hands it off to an attendant ringside. I start out with against Nikki and we lock up. I push her back and she leans against the ropes as we're still locked up. We back away from the ropes and I flip her over, letting her go. She gets back up immediately and starts yelling, she hits me once and twists my arm. But I counter it and send her into the ropes and when she comes back I clothesline her to the apron. I then run and jump on the ropes, bouncing off of them and twisting around so that I land on Nikki and then go for the pin. The ref counts to one, but I get up quickly as I see Brie trying to come in and stop the pin. She jumps down avoiding me and I don't see Nikki sneaking up behind me. She hits me in the back and then throws me out of the ring out onto the floor. The ref starts counting as I slowly get up and crawl up onto the side of the ring. At teh 5 count, Nikki comes over an grabs my arm and drops it on the middle rope. I hold it as she pulls me in and then goes for the pin. I kick out of course, I'm not gonna let her beat me even if it's a non-title match. She picks me up and leans me against the ropes, wrapping my arm around the top rope and pulling on it which applies the pressure to it. From there she tags in Brie and she jumps down from the side of the ring, dropping my arm against the top rope. She gets back into the ring as I roll away and grabs my arm again, picking it up and stomps on the apron, doing something to my arm because it hurt like hell.

She goes to do it again and this time takes her sweet time and that allows me to counter and shove her away. She bounces off the ropes and I roll her up for the pin, but she counters and lays my arm out and falls on it with her knees. I scream out in pain. Then she drags me away from Kelly and sits on my back, pulling and twisting my arm back applying more pressure to it. The ref is asking me if I want to quit and no matter how bad the pain is, I say no. I scream in pain again as she pulls and twists my arm harder this time. But I manage to get up and get her to let go by hitting her with my free arm a few times. She goes to hit me as soon as I get out of her hold, but I grab her by the neck like Mike does to his opponents and deliver the backbreaker/neckbreaker combination. Since my arm was still killing me, what I did hurt like hell. So I rolled and crawled along the apron reaching for Kelly and finally I tag her in. Brie tags in Nikki and this is where they're going to lose. As soon as Nikki got in Kelly jumped on her and started to repeatedly punch her. Then she took a cheap shot to Brie as she was yelling at her, followed by a smack on the butt to Nikki and Kelly just mocked her as she looked aggravated. Kelly had control of the match, delivering her spinning neckscissor move, making Nikki roll into the corner. As soon as Nikki got up, Kelly grabbed her and started to repeatedly slam her face into the turnbuckle. She slides down in the corner and Kelly mocks her again, then getting in the corner and shaking her butt in her face. As soon as Nikki got back up, Kelly grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her face first into the apron.

She went for the pin, but Brie got involved and broke it up. Despite my arm hurting I got back into the ring and went after Brie, kicking her out of the ring and out onto the floor. As I was walking around to go back to my corner, Kelly delivered her finisher and pinned Nikki for the win. I climbed back up and into the ring as the ref retrieved the title and handed it to me. I draped it over my arm that I was favoring as the ref raised my other hand and Kelly's hand in victory. We celebrate and then head backstage. I get changed back into my regular clothes, slowly because of my arm. Once I'm all ready, I grab my things and make a trip to the trainer's for ice. I hold the ice to my arm as I walk back to the room, and finally walking back in.

"You alright?" Alex asks immediately.

Mike and Aly are also looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just really hurts." I reply, dropping my bag on the floor.

I sit on Alex's lap and snuggle into him while holding the ice. Alex holds me comfortingly, pressing a kiss to my head. Right now on the screen it's the whacko talking on his phone to someone.

"...that's what I'm trying to say Flo. I own a home, I'm a safe driver, I shop online Flo, and they still wouldn't give me a discount. You see what I'm saying? So you can help me out Flo? You...no Flo they told me I was a driver at risk, that I was unstable Flo. You can help me out Flo? Now that's what I'm talking about Flo, that's what's up."

"Excuse me, Truth? Truth I just wanted to get your thoughts on tonight's triple threat match, and the possibility of you getting another shot at the WWE Championship, and John Cena." Scott Standford comments.

"You know what, I shouldn't be competing against nobody. The way things ended last time I faced Cena...I should be awarded another title match. You see, yet the conspiricy launched against me, is trying to find a way to keep me away from the WWE title. You know what I'm saying? But I got some good news and bad news for those who lead the conspiricy."

"What's that?"

"The good news is...I just saved 15 percent...by switching over to Geico on my car insurance."

"Oh wow." Aly laughs.

"Good for you." I laugh too.

"Nice."

"The bad news is, the truth is gonna hurt someone when I become number one contender. Tonight, someone's gonna get got!" Truth finishes and turns to walk away but ends up walking into Del Rio.

"First Little Jimmy, now Senor Jimmy? It ain't fair, it ain't right!"

"Fair? This is not about fair, this is about destino...destiny. And it is my destiny to win the triple threat match tonight, and become the new WWE Champion, but...you already know that." Del Rio laughs as the screen fades to commercial.

"Senor Jimmy. Hah." Aly snicker.

"Dorito is better, but that's still funny." I add.

"Yeah."

"Or we could merge those names together. Something like Senor Jimmy Dorito."

"Ahaha oh man." Aly laughs.

After the commercial there was a preview for Smackdown and then Santino's music played as he and Kozlov came out.

"Haha gotta love these two." I laugh.

"They are entertaining." Aly agrees.

Their opponents who came out next were none other than Otunga and McGillicutty.

"The Bland Brothers."

"Yup."

It starts off with Otunga and Santino, and this match was entertaining but got boring fast. In the end McGillicutty and Otunga won. Then all of a sudden Zack's music played and he walked out.

"Woo woo woo..." He starts off and takes his sunglasses off.

"...you know it." He finishes before his music continues and he heads backstage.

"Ooookay..."

It came to another commercial break and Mike had to get up to get ready for the match against Alex later.

"I'll be back as quick as I can. Just have to go get ready for the match that's later."

"Boooo." She whines.

"Sorry but I have to."

She pouts and moves. He kisses her quickly before getting up and heading out the door down to the locker room. She gets comfortable and rubs her stomach with both hands. After the commercial break Mike was backstage with Scott for a little interview thing. He was in character and he had a not so pleased look on his face.

"Alright Miz you have never beaten your protege Alex Riley in one on one competition. What's going to be the difference in tonight's matchup? Are we gonna see a different strategy out of you?"

"CM Punk has been suspended, so once again there's another golden opportunity to become WWe Champion. But I wasn't picked to be in the Triple Threat Match for the number one contendership because of Alex Riley. Alex Riley is a nuisance, he set me off course. You know I could've kicked him to the curb a long time ago. I gave him a life, I gave him an opportunity...an opportunity he abused. Alex Riley's opportunities end in the WWE tonight. I brought him into Raw, and I will take him out. So I hope it was worth it for Alex Riley, because it all ends tonight! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm awesome." He finishes and walks away.

Then the screen changes to Evan in the locker room with Sgt. Slaughter. They're talking until Lispy walks in and a match is arranged between him and Sgt. Slaughter. After that we see that Vince's plane had landed earlier tonight and he should be in the arena soon. That's followed by another commercial. Then of course Lispy's match was after the commercial break since they showed how he won Money In The Bank at one of the Wrestlemanias.

"Boring." Aly rolls her eyes.

Mike comes back shortly after, and sits back down on the couch with Aly as the match goes on. She slides onto his lap, letting her hands slip under his shirt.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

She smiles innocently.

"Do not get any ideas..."

She keeps the innocent smile.

"I've got my eyes on you."

"I know you do." She giggles lightly.

"Uh-huh..."

And of course she can't keep her hands still. She trails her fingers back and forth over his abs and sides. He tenses and tries his best not to make any noise, gripping the arm of the couch, and his knuckles turn white. She's biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Are you torturing him over there?" I ask.

"Yup." She snickers.

"It's fun." She adds.

"Nu-uh." Mike says through gritted teeth, and she just laughs.

I just shake my head amusedly before setting the ice bag aside since the ice had melted and I bury my face into Alex's neck. Alex rubs my back soothingly, tilting his head against mine. The match ends and Lispy won, but Evan came out to help and kicked Lispy in the head a couple times, before knocking him out of the ring. Then Sgt Slaughter starts saying the 'Pledge Of Allegiance'. Up next just so happens to be the Triple Threat Match, and that's after the commercial break. It came time for the match since the commercial break was over.

"Blehh, don't wanna watch this."

"Me either."

She turns her attention to Mike instead. Once again she can't keep her hands still and she keeps doing what she did not too long ago. She giggles as he tenses up again.

"Are you gonna keep doing this up until the match?"

"Maybe..."

"If you do, I won't be able to concentrate on the match."

She stops, pouting.

"Maybe after the match..."

She pulls her hands out of his shirt and keeps pouting. He just chuckles and leans down, kissing her gently for a few moments before pulling away.

"You're no fun." She pouts.

"Do you want me to lose that match?"

"...no..."

"Alright then."

"Hmph..."

The match went on forever, I thought I was gonna fall asleep. But it soon ended and Del Rio was the winner.

"Hah, so called that."

After he celebrated there was another commercial and when we came back, there was cake and everything in the ring.

"Dolph's birthday? Really?"

"Oh god, Vickie might sing."

"Get ready to block your ears."

Aly nods in agreement. Dolph's music hits and he walks out with Vickie, then getting into the ring. Dolph doesn't seem too amused or whatever to be there.

"Poor Dolph. Looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but there."

"Can you blame him?"

"Nope."

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! Tonight is a very special night. Tonight we are celebrating the birthday of the United States Of America. And since Dolph Ziggler is your United States Champion, I thought it'd be fitting if we give him a birthday as well. So everybody, stand up and join me in singing Happy Birthday to my Dolph."

"How about no, sorry Dolph." Aly says, putting her hands over her ears.

"I said stand up! Excuse me!"

I cover my ears as well, and just watch Dolph's reaction to everything. He still doesn't look like he wants to be there. Finally we see her end the singing and uncover our ears.

"Dolph do you wanna...tell us a wish before you blow out your candles?"

"You know what Vickie, I actually don't have a wish but I have a few things I want to say. These people have no idea how good they have it. They are witnessing the greatest sports entertainer in the history of the WWE, in his prime! There's gonna be a dozen more John Cenas, there'll be a dozen more Randy Ortons, but there will never be another Dolph Ziggler. These people have no idea what it takes to be a natural. So forget Punk, forget Cena, forget the WWE title, because as long as I'm the United States Champion, THIS is the only title that matters, and I am all you need to make Monday Night Raw perfection."

"Uh no." Aly and I both say at the same time.

Then Kofi's music hits, crashing the party. He grabs a mic and gets into the ring as his music fades.

"Can we help you? Can we help you?"

"What is all this? I mean ya'll are gonna have a party and not invite me? I mean that's messed up Dolph. I mean, I guess you could come out talking about yourself all day long, bragging all day, you can come out and have a...a title party celebration whatever this is. The fact of the matter is this...without Vickie in your corner, you cannot beat me."

"Excuse me?" We hear Vickie retort.

"Ohhhh they got dissed."

"I got this, I got this. Kofi, you and me...we used to be right here. We used to be toe to toe, we tore it up every night. But you know what, you're still here, and I'm on my way here. And I don't know if you know this, but I just left you in the dust so in case you didn't notice, the party celebrations...we're having one, so beat it." Dolph says, pushing him lightly.

Kofi pushes Dolph harder than he pushed him, and that makes Dolph bump into Vickie and she falls onto the cake, her whole backside being covered in frosting and cake. Dolph and Kofi start fighting and take the fight out of the ring. They both get back in and Kofi kicks Dolph which makes him bump into Vickie again and she goes back into the cake, but now her frontside is covered, including her face. We're all laughing at Vickie's appearance. Dolph sees what he did and he quickly leaves the ring and runs away, Kofi in tow. Vickie casually walks out of the ring, despite being covered in cake everywhere, and walks back up the ramp heading backstage.

"Ohhh that was great." I laugh.

But the smile soon drops from my face when we see that Mike and Alex's match is up next. Aly's smile drops too and she bites her lip. Alex moves me from his lap and gets up, because he still has to get ready. But Mike gets up only to head to the curtain to wait. They both kiss us and Mike rubs Aly's stomach before they leave.

"I hate these matches."

"Me too." Aly sighs, frowning deeply.

The commercial seemed to pass by quickly, but before the match could even start they replayed the Money In The Bank match from last year that Mike had won, showing all the destruction and everything up to the point where Mike had climbed the ladder and retrieved the briefcase hanging above. Once that was over, it was time for the match and Mike was the first to come out and get into the ring. After he was done doing what he does in the ring, Alex's music plays next and he walks out and he looks angry, walking down the ramp fast and then running and sliding into the ring, wanting to go after Mike before the match could start. The ref backs him up and he listens.

"Not sure if that's just acting or if he's actually mad."

"Well there's no reason why he would actually be mad at him."

"Unless they somehow argued on the way out, which would make no sense but who knows."

Then a short promo of Alex was played, talking about his life and everything, before switching to him with Mike and the big fight they had where Alex turned face and attacked Mike. Moving onto Capitol Punishment when that was Alex's first big pay-per-view win all on his own. Then they showed the matches he's been in since then. With his voice talking over most of the stuff. Once that was over, the match had started and I already knew it was gonna be hard to watch. They lock up and Mike pushes Alex into the corner, the ref telling him to back it up and then starts counting. Alex pushes him away and then they lock up again and throws Mike into the corner and starts throwing punches. Alex backs up but when he goes back, Mike kicks him, then does the punk/kick combo until Alex fires back so Mike gets back into the corner again. Alex goes to send Mike into the opposite corner, but Mike reverses and sends Alex into it. He runs at him full speed, but Alex moves and when Mike comes back he knocks him down with an elbow. Mike gets up and runs at Alex, but he grabs Mike and hits his head against the top rope and Mike went down. Alex kicks him out of the ring, before getting out himself and throwing him onto the barricade face first a couple times before throwing him back into the ring. He gets back up onto the side of the ring, but Mike goes and kicks him, making him go through the ropes and land back in the ring anyway. Then Mike starts the repeated stomps to the chest before backing off. He goes against the ropes and the kicks Alex in the face...one of his signature moves. Mike goes for the pin, but Alex kicks out and rolls away. Mike goes over to him and knees him in the head a few times before wrapping his arms around Alex's neck in a way that looks like he's going to break his neck. He keeps the hold and Alex starts to get to his feet and flips Mike over, making him let go. Alex runs at him full speed but Mike moves and Alex hits the corner hard. Then Mike kicks him so he falls to his knees before wrapping his arms around his neck and plants his face into the apron. He goes for the pin again, but Alex kicks out. Mike gets back up and pushes Alex into the ropes as he leans against them.

The ref starts yelling at Mike, before Alex gets back up and then Mike goes against the ropes and knees Alex in the face again, before going for the pin...Alex kicks out again. Mike circles around him before going to punch him again. But Alex stopped him and started going after him. Again with the ropes and Mike lifts Alex in the air and drops him on his face. Mike goes for the pin again, and Alex kicks out. Alex crawls around as Mike gets up and stalks him before leaning down and saying that he made Alex repeatedly. Alex fights back with a hit to the gut and then throws Mike into the corner. Alex has the upperhand for a bit, until Mike counters a move of his making him stumble away from the corner. Mike delivers a DDT, the back of Alex's head hitting the apron, followed by Mike going for the pin again, but Alex kicks out. Alex rolls away and then there's a commercial. when we come back Mike still has control of the match and he's just beating down Alex, that is until Alex counters and delivers a huge backbreaker and Mike lands on the back of his head. Mike gets up and charges at Alex full speed, but Alex spears Mike and starts throwing punches again. He rolls away and then repeatedly knocks Mike down, before delivering a spinebuster and going for the pin, but Mike kicks out. Alex gets up and screams before going for what looks like another DDT, but Mike counters and flips Alex over behind him. He leans against the ropes as Alex rolls over to the corner, and then he delivers his corner clothesline move, before grabbing Alex and delivering a backbreaker, going for the backbreaker/neckbreaker combo. But Alex counters the neckbreaker and rolls Mike up and gets the pin to win the match.

"Oh boy."

The camera zooms in on Mike's face and his eyes are wide and he's in a state of disbelief or shock.

"Uh oh. That look is never followed by anything good. The only exception being when I told him I was pregnant." Aly remarks.

Alex celebrates and Mike gets out of the ring, in disbelief of what happened. We thought he was gonna head backstage, but instead he runs back into the ring and he attacks him from behind.

"Told you." She sighs.

The ref is yelling to Mike to get off of Alex but he doesn't listen, and then throws Alex out of the ring, before getting out himself. He picks him up and then rams him into the barricade, then throws him over the barricade and out onto the concrete floor by the crowd.

"Okay Mike, that's enough..." Aly mutters, starting to get unhappy.

He climbs over the barricade and picks him up and rams him into the barricade again, except this time the inside of the barricade's not protected so Alex just basically got rammed into steel...against his back.

"This is really unnecessary and it's starting to piss me off. He's flipping out because he lost a basic Raw match. A pay per view match I could kind of understand, but a Raw match?"

"I know..."

Then he leans him over the barricade telling him that he made him repeatedly again, before taking him and throwing him over and back onto the padded floor around the ring. He climbs back over and picks Alex back up again before throwing him into the steel steps now.

"Oh jeez." Aly winces.

He picks him up yet again and drags him over to the steel steps, resting his head against it, until he pushes his forearm against Alex's face, making his face press into the steel steps, while Mike yells at him. After he's done with that he picks him up again and hits his face onto the Raw sign thing on the announcer's table.

"Okay now I'm really mad. He can count on sleeping somewhere else tonight." Aly says, a deep scowl on her face.

The ref keeps yelling at him, but it's not doing anything. Then he backs up after telling Alex that he's nothing and that he made him...again. It looks like Mike is going to cry from the face that he's making, until he turns back to Alex and knees him in the face, making him go over the table and land on the floor by the chairs that Cole and Jerry were sitting in. Then Mike takes the Raw sign and flips it over so it lands by Alex on the floor.

"I do know what's gotten into him, but I don't like it."

Mike looks on at what he caused and we can hear the sounds of pain coming from Alex...even worse when the camera's on him. The ref tell him to leave and he does...slowly and then they replay in slow motion what Mike did on the steel steps before the screen changes to a limo arriving and Vince getting out of it.

"Do you want to go wait for Alex and make sure he's alright?" Aly asks.

"I'd rather wait a few minutes before we do because when I see Mike, who knows what will happen."

Aly nods lightly. We wait the few minutes and then head out, but I guess my choice was wrong because we spotted Mike anyway. I start to growl and Aly grabs my arm. He's walking in our direction and he goes to explain what he did but I stop him.

"Just save it okay? That out there was un-freaking-necessary! You lose a simple Raw match and you flip out on him. What has gotten into you?"

Mike opens his mouth again but this time Aly cuts him off.

"Don't. Just don't. By the way, you have three options tonight. You can either sleep on the couch, sleep on the floor, or get your own damn room because you are not staying in the bed with me." Aly remarks, her eyes dark and a scowl on her face.

He goes to say something again, but stops himself and then walks away back to the locker room.

"I hate to be mad at him when they're going on a trip for a week but he deserves it right now. That was stupid and unnecessary." Aly says as we start walking again.

"I know, just because he's been on a losing streak against Alex."

"Yeah."

"I think we need to take a break with the connecting rooms for a couple weeks..."

"You think that will do any good?" She asks.

"I don't know, but we'll see how things are after the tour this week. I'll keep track of what happens between them."

"Okay."

Then we reach the curtain and stop and wait for Alex to come through. He finally get through and finds us waiting for him.

"...you okay?" I ask with concern clearly on my face, after I frowned at seeing him grimacing from the pain.

"Sore and in some pain but I should be alright." Alex says grimacing.

"Come over here and sit so I can check you out and make sure." Aly says, pointing to some equipment boxes.

He nods and walks over, sitting on the equipment boxes. I lean against the way and watch as she checks to make sure he's okay.

"He speaks the truth." Aly says after a thorough check.

I nod and sigh in relief, pushing off the wall and walking over. Alex opens his arms and I step close to let them close around me. I lay my head against his shoulder and he kisses my shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten into him..." I mumble into his shoulder.

"I don't know." Alex sighs.

"I don't either and I'm his wife." Aly adds, leaning against the wall.

"I don't think I wanna go back to the hotel in the same car as him either." I add.

"No, we can make hin find his own way. He already knows he isn't staying in the bed with me tonight." Aly agrees while shaking her head.

"Either that or we all could get a ride with someone else."

"True."

"Do you two trust John enough to give us a ride back to the hotel after the show's over? Because you know Mike isn't gonna want to stick around."

Alex and Aly glance at each other.

"Whatever. Just as long as we don't have to deal with Mike." Alex says for the both of them.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go find him before the whole thing with Vince goes down. You go back to the locker room and get changed. And Aly, just go with him please? I'd feel a lot better if you went with him."

"Of course." She nods.

I pull from his arms to let him hop off of the boxes. We all head in the same direction until I walk off in a different one to find John. As they walk, Alex looks down at her.

"You gonna be alright?" He asks.

"I don't know right now. I'm just a whirling clusterfuck of emotions and I'm trying as hard as I can to keep a lid on it." She mutters.

"Well I'm always here for you, remember that."

"I know." She sighs, rubbing her temples as tears of frustration start to build.

He stops walking as he sees the tears start to fall. He frowns and pulls her into a hug. She leans into him, crying silently.

"I hate when he does this to you...makes you upset."

She nods a little against him.

"I hate feeling like this." She chokes out.

"I know you do."

"And on top of this, you two are leaving tomorrow..."

"Which I wish we didn't have to go." He adds.

"I know you don't." She sniffles, pulling back just enough to try wiping her face.

"I would say that in our matches scheduled for the shows this week I could get him back for what he did, but I don't know if you'd like the idea of me beating him up...depending on the kind of match it turns out to be."

"Do what you need to do. It's only fair. Just try not to really injure him badly."

"I'll do my best."

She nods and hugs him.

"Thanks. You're a fantastic brother, you know that?"

"I know, that's why it's my job to look out for you."

"I appreciate it."

"If you want, you can stay in the room with me and Carly. We can pull out the bed in the couch and you can take the bed itself, if that makes you feel better."

"That would be great. The couch bed will be fine, it'll make me feel alot better." She nods with a tiny smile.

"I knew it would." He grins.

She laughs a little and hugs him again.

"Now get yourself changed. Your wife's gonna start wondering about where we are if we don't get going."

"Right." He chuckles, before letting her go and heading into the locker room.

She leans against the wall to wait for him, rubbing her stomach and trying to keep her mind off everything. In the meantime I manage to find John and I walk up to him once he was done talking to whoever he was talking to.

"Hey Carly." He greets me.

"Hey...I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You think after the show is over that you could give me, Aly and Alex a ride back to the hotel when you go back? We don't wanna deal with Mike."

"Yeah sure." John says, frowning a little.

"I sure you saw what happened."

"Yeah I did."

"Alex is okay...Aly checked him to make sure."

"That's good to hear. What about her, is she alright?"

"Not really I mean, she was so mad at Mike, he has 3 options. Sleep on the floor, the couch or get his own room for the night."

"Ooh." John cringes.

"And on top of that, the tour starts tomorrow."

"Double ooh. Really not a good time for him to pull this kind of thing." John winces.

"No, not at all."

"Their wedding's in two weeks and she's pregnant and upset. Really not good timing." I add.

"But that's why I'm staying behind, to stay with her." I continue.

"At least she has you."

"Yeah, but I appreciate you giving us the ride back."

"Not a problem. Hey I gotta go, I'll come find you guys after this is over."

"Alright, try not to do anything out there that you're gonna regret."

"I can't promise anything." He says, chuckling a bit.

I hug him, before we walk off in different directions. I walk in the direction of the locker room since that's where Aly and Alex will most likely be. I find her sitting against the wall with her eyes closed, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"Hey." I greet, walking up and joining her with sitting agains the wall.

She opens one eye halfway.

"Hey." She replies, closing her eye.

"John said he'd give us the ride back once the show's over."

"Good."

Sitting there, I watch the monitor on the wall in front of us and watch as the commercial break ends and the show is back on. Jerry and Cole are talking about Punk being suspended and everything, including what happened on Raw last week again. Once that ends, Vince comes out and makes his way down the ramp.

"I really hope John doesn't do anything he's gonna regret." I mumble.

"He probably will. He opened his big mouth and he'll get himself into something."

Then we see Cole waving to him and smiling, saying 'hi' to him. I shake my head and laugh.

"I recall him telling you to shut up one night."

Then the locker room door opens and Alex walks out.

"Hey." I say, looking up at him, then back to the tv screen.

"Hey love. What did he say?" Alex asks, making room for himself between us.

"He said he'll give us the ride."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you very much. Even though this Punk thing has gotten a little out of hand. Not that I owe you an explanation, but nonetheless let me tell you why I suspended CM Punk. He deserved it. No really, I mean it's like when...when CM Punk comes out here and says the things that he says, come on you would do the same thing that I would if you were in my shoes."

"No, because that's taking away freedom of speech."

"It wasn't necessarily his comments about me and my family, I don't have a thin skin. You know this is not about my ego, it's about me doing what's right for each and every one of you. That's what...that's what I do. Now he was gonna tell you a story right...about me. Let me tell you a story about him. See the real reason I suspended him is that CM Punk's contract is in fact almost over. So Punk says, alright Vince this is what I want. He wanted special limo service, he wanted private first class, private transportation. This thing went on, he did in fact want to be on all those things that he mentioned. The magazines, you know DVDs, all that...crap, which he wasn't worthy of being on, that's why he wasn't on them. Nah come on, you guys know better. I suspended CM Punk because he deserved it. And once more from my standpoint, CM Punk is just that...he is...a punk."

"Thank you very much, we'll see you next week in Boston." Vince finishes and goes to get out of the ring, but John's music plays and he walks out all serious-like like before.

He walks around the ring and grabs a mic, before getting into the ring.

"That's it? That's it? After an unbelievable tirade like that, a suspension, stripping a man of his number one contendership, you're gonna call him a punk and kick him to the curb."

"He kicked himself to the curb John. I didn't do it."

"No...Vince he spoke his mind, something you completely endorse. You are so freedom of speech it's amazing. You'll come out here and say anything you want, you'll do anything you want. You believe in the first amendment right?"

"I do and that's why your microphone is still working pal."

"Oh...thank you, thank so you much boss. You see...Vince McMahon to me has always been a fighter. I remember a time when Vince McMahon would walk down this ramp each and every week. You know it. Doing your walk." John adds, then makes fun of Vince's walk

"Ahaha."

"And whoever stood in your way, you'd stand right in the middle of the ring, and say bring it on I'm ready to fight! Hell you took down Turner, not because you were a coward, because you were a fighter. So CM Punk says a few things that gets under your skin, and then you suspend him. Well what happened to Vince McMahon the fighter? Has Vince McMahon finally gone soft? Are those famous Vince McMahon grapefruits now peach pits?"

"Ohhh awkward."

"Ewwww, awkwarddddd..." Aly laughs, leaning against Alex's arm.

"If that's the case and you don't want to fight anymore, I came out here to tell you that I still want to fight, and I want to fight CM Punk. And if you don't feel like fighting, maybe you should hang it up old man."

"Let me tell you why I really suspended him. I don't wanna take a chance on you. I don't wanna take a chance that CM Punk...I've been through this before okay? I don't wanna take a chance that he...he defeats you...I know you've beat him before, I know he can beat you and that's the risk I don't want to take. I take calculated risks, that's how I beat...that's how I created and beat everybody that got in my way. I created an empire by taking calculated risks, therefore if CM Punk defeats you, he's gonna walk out of here. CM Punk the next day is gonna walk into some other wrestling organization...'see what I walked out with?'. I'm gonna be embarrassed, I WILL NOT be embarrassed. And on behalf each one of these people here, they don't want to see that happen either."

"Ooooh oooh oooh ooh! Look at the billionaire chairman of the company, afraid about being embarrased! You should be ashamed of yourself-"

"I'm afraid of you not beating him."

"So that's what this is about huh? Yeah? I'm not gonna sit here and guarantee that I'm gonna beat CM Punk. But we should have this match. He earned a spot to face me, I'm the champion, I want this match, they want to see it! And and and oh oh oh, god forbid we embarrass Vince McMahon. As a member of the WWE Universe, Money In The Bank to me is the biggest pay-per-view of the year. Because as a member of the WWE Universe, I'm thinking...'can CM Punk pull it off'. What if he does, what's the history of the WWE Championship. How will John Cena handle the hostile crowd? Does he have what it takes to overcome CM Punk in his last match? Does the kid who rode on the side of my car in Wrestlemania 22, all talk or is he gonna prove that he's got a set and do something crazy? It's not embarrassing Vince, that sounds like the match of the year in my book, but you won't let it happen will you? Because some kid...said something...that you don't like and now he's suspended."

"What if I say something you don't like Vince? What if I say something that really gets under your skin, and you just don't like it? What happens then, you suspend me?"

"Wait a second. Don't go there okay? First of all this is not to be done in public alright? Don't piss me off okay? Don't...don't do that. No no no your...your little smile on your face...don't piss me off, I'm telling you."

"He's still going to..."

"Of course. It's John."

"Don't be Hogan. Don't be all those guys that came before you. No no, be a man, you wanna talk in front of these people, then we'll talk in front of these people. Be a man and talk to me one on one here. You come out here with this crap. I gave a logical explanation, okay so what? I don't believe you can beat him, or I don't want to take the chance, it's not a big deal."

"You don't wanna take the chance of being embarrassed, when you should do the match and give these people what they want! Listen to 'em! Now once again your ego gets in the way, you don't wanna be embarrassed!"

"You know what, you're embarrassing me now okay? This whole thing is embarrassing, it really is. And quite frankly again, I don't give a damn what these people want, because I am not...I am not gonna jeopardize who I am and my company. This is my company John, not yours. Don't you get that? Don't you get that this is not your company? Don't you get that before you there were many others. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, the whole list goes on and on, don't you get that? It's not your company, it's my company. And I do what's right for the company, and believe it or not for each and every one of these people...my decision's a good one."

John takes his hat off and Iooks down at the title and back at Vince.

"I get it, it's your company. It's your company, I get it, I'm not stupid. But if that's how you want to run it, it's not something I signed up for. I get it, there's been Hogan, there's been Michaels, there's been Austin..every one is replaceable I get it. But I bust my ass for you. I work myself to the bone for you and this brand, because I'd like to think that this here stands for something. You're so worried...you're so very worried about CM Punk taking this, making it meaningless. He earned the right to face me, and if you just kick him to the curb, you've already made it meaningless." John finishes, handing Vince the title, dropping the mic and getting out of the ring.

"Whoa...what is he doing?"

Aly opens her eyes and looks.

"Doing something stupid."

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're no different than all the rest you ingrate! All the rest of them walked out on me! You walking out on me? Alright...wait...wait a minute, wait just a minute. I got something...don't go anywhere." Vince says, stopping him and then grabbing the title.

"See what kind of man I am, don't go anywhere." He adds, getting out of the ring and storming up the ramp, stopping in front of John.

"Alright, I hate this has come between us, but it has. CM Punk's reinstated, you got your match."

"I feel a 'but' coming."

"Get that smile off your face! I'll tell you why you shouldn't be smiling. If CM Punk walks out of Chicago with this championship, I'll walk right down that aisle and look right in your face, and say John Cena...YOU'RE...FIRED!"

"I told you he was going to get himself into something." Aly says to me.

"Fired? Nooooooo!"

The screen fades with John's look of shock. Aly shakes her head and sighs.

"Boys and their big mouths."

"Well the night turned out well now didn't it?" I say sarcastically.

"Perfect." Aly says dryly.

"Well I guess we should go back to the room to grab our things now."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Aww...we have to move now?" She whines a little.

"Yes, unfortunately. John said he'd come find us when he's all set to leave. It's better to get our things now then wait."

"True...but I'm comfy...Alex makes a good pillow."

"Okay then, I'll go get our things."

"Nah, I'll get up. Somebody has to help me though."

"I'll do it, I'm stronger." Alex says.

"Okay." She says, sitting up straight and waiting for him to get up.

He does get up but he's crouched down.

"I'll carry you, come on."

"Oh no, you had a match and you're sore. I can't do that to you."

"No, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, if you say so." She shrugs, climbing onto Alex's back.

I get up and grab his bag as he stands up and carries her as we walk back to the room to grab our remaining things.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome." She says, squeezing her arms around him.

"One of the many reasons why I love him." I smile.

"I bet." She laughs.

"I wouldn't be a brother to you if I wasn't awesome would I?" He asks, chuckling.

"Good point." She snickers.

Then we get back to the room and I open the door. When we walk in there's no sign of Mike or his things, so he must've left like I said he would. Aly sighs and rests her head on Alex's shoulder. I walk around and grab my bag, and whatever things Aly had before we head back out the door and wait for John. A few minutes later John finds us.

"Is someone tired?" John asks, seeing Aly on Alex's back.

"Yup." She replies lazily.

"There's one thing I have to do though..." I trail off, and lightly hitting John on the arm.

"Fired? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." John winces.

"You better win in two weeks. I'll miss my brother being around again, especially since I just started to forgive you for everything."

John nods.

"But anyways, shall we get going now?"

"Yeah before that one falls asleep." John chuckles, looking at Aly.

"Not my fault..." She mumbles.

"Baby makes me tired." She yawns.

"Well let's get you back before you actually fall asleep."

"She'll probably fall asleep in the car." I remark as we head out to John's car.

"Especially since I will be using your husband as a pillow." She adds.

"Glad I can be useful." Alex laughs.

"Oh suuure, deprive me of my husband." I joke.

"Not my fault. Mine's being a jackass."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

"Wait, are you gonna be awake enough to watch the fireworks? I'm sure there's gonna be some."

"I think I can make myself stay awake."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I know you're tired."

"I think I'll watch some but I don't know if I'll stay up for the whole thing."

"Alright." I nod, as we stop when we get to the car.

Alex crouches and she slides off his back carefully so that they can get in the car. I put our things in the trunk while Aly and Alex slide into the backseat, and then I get into the passenger seat in the front. On the way back Aly rests against Alex, dozing slighting until we hear fireworks going off.

"Sounds like they already started."

Aly opens her eyes an moves to peer out the window.

"Oooh..."

"But this is Las Vegas so they'll probably be going off all night."

"Good point."

"I just hope we'll be able to sleep."

"I don't think I'll have too much trouble, I have somebody that usually takes care of that." Aly remarks, rubbing her stomach.

"So do I..." I add, turning around and looking at Alex.

Alex grins at me. Then we get back to the hotel, and we all get out of the car. I grab our things from the trunk, and we make our way inside.

"Thanks John." Aly says as we get to our floor.

"No problem. I'm always here for you guys. No matter what's happened in the past. I care about you."

We smile a little at him and say bye as he walks down to his room, leaving us by ours. Aly looks at the door to her room and sighs.

"Want me to go in there with you?" I ask.

"Nah, we don't need any more confrontations." She shakes her head.

"Alright." I nod.

"We'll see in our room in a bit." Alex adds.

She nods lightly, sliding down from his back again.

"Thanks for the rides." She laughs a little.

"Anytime." He chuckles.

She gets her key card out of her purse and uses it to get into the room. When she walks in, to her surprise Mike's not even awake. He's grabbed a pillow and a blanket and is already sleeping on the couch. She walks over and moves her things so they're sitting by the connecting door before going over to him. She nudges him gently a few times. He groans in his sleep and shifts on the couch.

"Mike." She nudges him again.

"Hmmm?" He mumbles, his eyes still closed.

"Go sleep in the bed."

"...you said...I can't..."

"I'm not staying in here tonight so you can go sleep in the bed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going into Alex and Dolce's room."

"...why?"

"Because I'm not happy with you right now."

"I know..." He sighs.

"So you can sleep in the bed."

"...okay..." He nods, getting up.

She moves and starts to walk back over to her bags by the door. He moves from the couch over to the bed, flopping down on it and getting under the blankets.

"...night." He says quietly.

She walks over and lightly kisses his cheek.

"...night."

Then she shuts off the light before walking through the connecting door, into me and Alex's room. She shuts the door and sets her bags there with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" I ask, coming out of the bathroom.

"As good as can be." She shrugs.

"I just hate having to be like this with him, especially since I'm pregnant and all I want to do right now is cuddle." She adds, rubbing her stomach sadly.

"Awww...hug?" I ask, holding out my arms.

She gives a sad laugh and nods, walking over for a hug. After I hug her, that's when Alex joins in.

"Group hug." He laughs.

"Aha, you're a dork." She laughs.

"But I'm still an awesome brother."

"That's true. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna get changed and then go watch some fireworks on the balcony."

"Okay." I say, and we all pull away from the group hug.

She goes and picks some pajamas out of her bag, going into the bathroom to change. After that, she puts the other clothes away. She puts on some slippers and a light robe.

"Anyone coming with me?"

"Of course we are."

"Okay."

Then we all head out onto the balcony, watching the fireworks go off all around.

"I love fireworks." She smiles lightly.

"Yeah, me too." I nod in agreement.

"They are pretty cool." Alex says.

"We saw some last night too. I have to say, they look even better when you're overlooking the ocean."

"Ooh, I bet they do."

"That reminds me, I brought something for you." I suddenly realize and head back into the room, digging through my things.

I come back out with a sandwich bag full of brownies.

"I saved these for you."

"Sweet! Thank youuuu." She beams.

"You're welcome." I smile, as she takes the bag from me.

"Where did those come from?" Alex asks.

"It was the secret stash I hid from you, the secret stash I made for her."

She laughs at the look on his face.

"Haha, I'm special." She taunts, taking one out and biting into it.

"I'll make more some other time...don't worry." I laugh, patting the top of his head.

"You can have one." She holds out the bag.

He grins and takes one out, biting into it.

"You better hide those from him tonight, I guarantee if he gets a hold of them, they'll be all gone. If you don't eat them all that is."

She laughs.

"Oh, baby says thank you by the way." She tells me, putting a hand on her belly.

"Well he or she is very welcome." I laugh.

"We're gonna have to come up with a little nickname for the baby until the appointment when we can find out the gender. I hate having to call the baby 'it' because of not knowing the gender." Aly says, wrinking her nose.

"Definitely..."

"I'm thinking something to do with sweets since that's been my main craving other than fruit."

"Hmm...sweets. Let me think..."

She tries to think too while still eating brownies.

"I got it, how about jelly bean?"

"Awww. I like it. I love jelly beans anyway."

"For now we call the baby jelly bean or jelly for short."

She smiles and rubs her belly.

"Jelly bean." She sings slightly.

"So cute."

Alex reaches for another brownie and she swats at his hand.

"My brownies."

"Awww too bad." I snicker.

"Awww." Alex pouts.

"Like I said, I'll make more another time...just for you." I add.

"Okay..." He pouts more.

"Alright, you can have one more but that's it." She says, holding out the bag again.

"Yayy." He perks up and takes another.

"Dork." She says amusedly.

Then she starts to yawn again.

"Well I think I'm gonna head in and go to bed."

"Alright." Alex and I say.

She hugs the both of us.

"Thanks so much."

"What is a friend and brother for right?" I smile.

"Sister and brother." She corrects.

"Right, sister and brother."

"Night you two."

"Night." We both say back.

Aly goes inside and stashes the brownies before sliding onto the sofa bed and getting comfortable. She snuggles with her body pillow and falls asleep fairly quickly. I turn back to lean against the railing to watch the fireworks that are still going off over the city. Alex wraps himself around me and kisses the back of my neck.

"When do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I think our flight leaves after yours." Alex says.

"So first thing in the morning...real early. Because I know it's like a 14-16 hour flight there for you."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. A lot."

"But I'll be back in a couple days and we can skype, text, and talk on the phone every day."

"Depending on what time it is over there and here. You're gonna be a day ahead."

"Yeah. I hate trying to figure out time zones."

"Well thank god my iPod has a clock and shows the different time zones."

"True."

"But hey, even if you call or something when it's like 3 in the morning here, I may be sleeping but you can leave me a message and I'll get it when I wake up."

"That's also true."

"We'll make every effort to talk to each other." I smile.

"Exactly." He smiles too.

"I'm gonna miss doing this..." He adds, referring to him kissing the back of my neck.

I giggle quietly.

"Well we can't do much tonight, since Aly's staying the night in the room."

"I know." He sighs.

"Sorry to ruin your fun." I snicker.

He chuckles.

"I can live. I don't mind her being in there with us if it makes her feel better."

"I don't mind either."

"I hate seeing her upset like she was earlier, she actually started crying."

"...Mike." I sigh, shaking my head.

Alex sighs too. Then he places his chin on my shoulder, keeping his arms around me.

"Let's hope with our matches this week, that straightens him out at least a bit."

"Hopefully."

"Comfortable?" I ask amusedly, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"Yup." Alex kisses my cheek.

"Well I think we should get some sleep if we're getting up early tomorrow morning."

"Probably."

He lifts his chin up off of my shoulder and unwraps his arms from around me, only settling his hands on my hips as he guides me back inside. He uses one hand to slide the door shut behind him before guiding me over to the bed. We quietly climb into bed, not wanting to wake Aly. I snuggle into him and he wraps an arm around me resting his hand on my back and starts using his technique of running his hand up and down to get me to go to sleep faster. I drift off easily, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the soothing motion of his hand.


	204. Guys Leave For Tour

It's early Tuesday morning and we really didn't want to get up, but we had to. So we got up and got changed, before packing our things back up for our flights.

"I don't want to do thisssss..." Aly groans, flopping back on my bed.

"I don't either...but what other choice do we have?"

"None." She sighs.

"But hey at least you get another fitting for your dress."

"True."

"That's always fun, no matter what."

"Mostly anyway." She laughs lightly.

"Ethan is gonna be happy to see us like always." I laugh.

"Of course. Ethan's great."

"Ethan?" Alex asks, a look on his face.

"Oh don't get all jealous. Think about what kind of guy would work in a bridal shop." Aly tells him with an amused smile.

"He is the one who helped pick out my dress afterall." I add.

"Ohhhhh." Alex says as he gets it.

"Yeah. Ethan's gay so you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Aly laughs.

"Exactly."

"Are we ready?" Alex finally asks after a little silence.

"Yeah I think so."

We gather all of our things and head downstairs. Of course we had to wait for Mike since he had the car and we all head to go to the airport for our flights. It isn't long before Mike appears, stepping out of the elevator. He walks over to turn in his key card, before turning back to us.

"All ready?"

All three of us nod. Then we go out to the car and put our things in the trunk, before piling in and heading off to the airport. We get through all the check-in and security things and the guys walk Aly and I to our gate since our flight leaves first.

"And this is the hard part..."

"We have a little time before we go." Aly says, looking at her watch.

"I know, but it's still gonna be hard."

"Yeah..." She trails off as he gaze drops to the floor.

"I know things are gonna be hard and maybe a bit awkward with Mike because you're mad at him..."

She nods slowly, biting her lip.

"...just try to make it work out...for now anyway."

She nods again and sighs quietly.

"Well we have a little time, but this is it." I say, turning to face Alex.

He wraps his arms around me, repeatedly kissing my head.

"I really hope the week flies by..."

"Me too. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Especially since this is the first time we're gonna be apart since we've been together."

Alex nods slowly.

"I know but we'll get through it. I love you." He kisses each of my cheeks before kissing my lips.

"Love you too." I mumble into the kiss.

Alex reluctantly pulls away from my mouth but steals a few short kisses before stopping completely. Aly turns to face Mike, but she's silent at the moment. Now knowing what to say after everything that's happened. She bites her lip, unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Lyssa...come here." He says, holding his arms out for a hug.

She hesitates for a little but steps into his arms.

"I know I say it a lot, but I am sorry for last night. I'll take this week to definitely think about my actions."

She nods and relaxes against him, closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too." She says quietly while sliding her arms around him.

"I can still call you and everything right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay good. Just wasn't sure because of well you know."

"I know." She murmurs, pressing as close as she can to soak up as much of his presence and warmth as possible before we have to leave.

He hugs her tight and rests his head on top of hers. She tries to keep herself calm, breathing deeply and listening to his hearbeat. After a while the plane arrives at the gate, we don't see it arrive but we hear the announcement that says the plane is now boarding. Aly whimpers quietly.

"I'll call you after we land in Austrailia okay?" He asks soothingly.

She nods slowly and reluctantly pulls back. He holds her hands in his once she pulls away, and then leans in and kisses her gently.

"I love you." He says once he pulls away.

"I love you too." She sighs, sniffling a little.

"As much as I don't want you to, you should get on the plane now, before you miss the flight."

She nods and he lets go of her hands. Then he reaches out to rub her stomach and she smiles a tiny bit.

"Oh before I forget, we have a nickname for the baby now until we find out what we're having." She adds.

He looks at her curiously.

"Jelly bean. Jelly for short."

"I came up with the name." I say, smiling.

Mike chuckles.

"Nice." He says with an amused smile.

"Well you and the little Jelly bean be safe this week."

"We will. You be safe too."

"I'll try my best."

She reaches up for one last kiss and then steps back.

"See you in Boston."

"Yep, see you there sometime Sunday."

She then turns to Alex and holds out her arms.

"I need a hug from my brother."

He chuckles and walks over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you." She mumbles into his shoulder.

"You're welcome. What's a brother for right?"

She giggles.

"Right. Now be careful okay?"

"I will, well I'll try at least."

"You take care of Jellybean, yourself, and my wife alright?" Alex adds as they seperate and he gently pats her belly.

"I will." She laughs.

"Alright, shall we get going now?" I ask, after pulling away from the hug Mike was giving me.

"Yeah." Aly sighs, picking up her carry-on bag.

I pick mine up as well, and we say 'bye' to the guys before heading over to the gate. We get through the gate and go onto the plane, finding out seats and getting comfortable. Not too long after, the plane had taken off and we were on our way to LA. The flight goes fairly smooth and we land in LA, get our bags and head out to the car that Mike had someone leave for us. Then it's off to the condo to hang out until Aly has to go for her fitting.

"I can't wait until they call us when they land. Probably gonna be really late at night here considering the time zones. By that time it'll already be Wednesday over there."

"Yeah. I hate time zones."

"14-16 hours on a plane...that's way too long."

"Yeah. I remember the one we had on my birthday. You and I slept the whole time."

"Well that's like the only thing you can do to make the time pass by quicker."

"Pretty much."

"But, how's Jellybean doing?"

"Jellybean's good." She laughs.

"That's good."

"Starting to get hungry though. I'll make something when we get to the condo here in a few."

"Sounds good." I nod.

A few minutes later we park at the condo and head up. Aly unlocks the door and we walk inside, with me shutting the door behind us.

"One of our many homes."

"Yeah." I laugh.

She breathes deeply and then pauses.

"I smell flowers..."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She says, putting down her bags and following the smell.

I put down my bags for a minute before stretching a bit, until I hear her saying 'awwww' from the other room.

"Awww what?" I ask, walking to find her.

"Well first of all, look at the flowers that Mike sent." She says, stepping out of the way for me to see.

"Oh wow." I remark, eyes wide as I see the bouquet of rainbow roses.

"I know. Then he had a note with it and I found this." She adds, picking up a bear that has a mini version of Mike's nametag shirt on.

"Awwwwwww! It's so cute!"

"It has a faux hawk like he does." She points to its head.

"Oh and it talks too." She adds.

"Oh jeez." I laugh.

She presses one hand and I hear Mike's voice going 'Aweeeeeesomeeeeee' just like he does.

"He would."

"There's one more." She says before pressing the other hand.

Again I hear Mike's voice, but this time he says 'I love you Lyssa'.

"Awwww."

"He is such a sneak but it is so sweet."

"And now you have something to cuddle with at night."

She nods, smiling.

"I can see Alex doing the same thing some day. Getting a bear version of him like Mike did."

"Yeah."

"I guess he's really trying to show you he's sorry for last night."

"Mmhmm."

"But those flowers are amazing, I didn't know they made them rainbow like that."

"I didn't either. They're gorgeous though."

"They really are."

"I'll admire them more later, Jellybean and I are hungry."

"Right. Would you like any help?"

"Sure why not." She smiles.

She puts the bear back down and then we head into the kitchen to find something to cook. We cook ourselves food and eat in the living room while watching tv. Once we finish, we set our dishes on the table and watch tv some more, until we have to leave for Aly's dress fitting.

"Time to go." Aly remarks after looking at the clock.

"We get to see you in the dress again." I smile.

"Yup." She smiles.

Before we leave, we put our dishes in the sink and then she grabs the keys and we head out to the car. Then we leave and we're off to her dress fitting. We walk into the shop and look around for Ethan.

"Oh, look there he is." I say, spotting him walking out of the hallway leading to the fitting rooms.

"Eeeeethan." Aly sings.

He looks over at us standing by the doors and his face lights up when he sees us.

"Heyyy!" He beams, dashing over to hug us.

"How's the little one?" He asks after he pulls away from hugging her.

"Growing and doing good." She smiles, putting a hand on her stomach.

"That's good. And how was the wedding?" He asks me.

"Absolutely amazing."

"I honestly wish you could've been there." I add.

"I know me too." He says.

"So of course you're here for another fitting. The dress is already in the fitting room, and you're all set." He adds, turning to Aly.

She smiles and we all walk back to the room. She goes into the fitting room and puts on the dress while I stay out and sit on the bench and talk with Ethan, mostly about the wedding and where we went for the honeymoon. Then the curtain slides open and Aly smiles at us, her hands playing with the skirt of her dress.

"You look amazing as always, Mike's gonna love it in a couple weeks. How does it fit?" I ask.

"It fits good. I should only gain a pound to a pound and a half over the next two weeks." She says.

"Well that's good, won't have to make really any changes to it."

She shakes her head, still smiling as she rests her hands on her belly.

"Mike'll be happy that the bump will be somewhat visible." She laughs.

"Oh yeah." I laugh.

"He's like a magnet, his hands are constantly all over it." She tells Ethan, laughing.

"Ohhh." He says, laughing.

"Its very cute though."

"Yeah, and he goes into protective daddy mode sometimes too." I add.

"Awww." Ethan smiles.

"What would you say, he's like that 24-7?" I ask her.

"Yup. He was all worried a couple days ago when I jumped in the pool instead of wading in like usual. He was like 'is that safe?' and I had to assure him it was okay." She giggles.

"Awww."

"So yeah, he's like that all the time now. And he'll probably be all over me when he gets back."

"See since we work with WWE, they're out on tour this week in Austrailia and New Zealand." I add, explaining to Ethan.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, so we're by ourselves in LA all week...well until Sunday."

"Sunday we'll be flying out to Boston for the next show which is on Monday."

"So how many more fittings are you gonna have before the wedding?" I ask.

"That's the tricky part. I'm not sure because we'll be in Boston for Monday's show and then after that is the pay per view in Chicago and then Raw is in Green Bay the next day. So the only way to have another is if I fly out here." She muses.

"We could always have you take the dress home today." Ethan suggests.

"And hope I don't grow too much." She laughs lightly.

"And then we can do what we did for me. Leave it at Mike's place and have someone in the area drop it off the night before the wedding or something." I add.

"Right."

"But it's totally up to you."

"That'll probably be for the best. I shouldn't get a whole lot bigger in two weeks and there's still some room for growth anyway." She says nodding.

"Just don't let Mike know the dress is gonna be at the condo." I laugh.

"Doesn't matter if he does, he knows he'll be in big trouble if he tries to look. He isn't going to want to piss off the pregnant wife."

"Especially after everything that's happened already."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

Then she heads back into the room to change back into her clothes. Once she's all changed, she comes back out with the dress and Ethan takes it to pack it up for her to take home.

"Too bad Mike isn't home for us to see his face like we did Alex's."

"Oh I know, that was priceless."

"Too bad we didn't have a camera ready." She laughs.

"I know!" I laugh.

"Oh well." She shrugs.

Then Ethan comes back with her dress in the dress bag.

"Thanks so much Ethan." She smiles.

"You're welcome. Don't be strangers now."

"We won't." We both chorus.

Then we both hug him and say our goodbyes before walking down the hallway and out to the main area of the store, then heading out the doors and to the car. She lays the dress bag in the backseat before getting in the front.

"A couple weeks, and then a week from next Wednesday." I smile.

"I know." She smiles too.

"Excited?"

"Very."

"Now you know how I felt."

"Yeah." She laughs lightly.

We finally get back to the condo and head up, walking inside. Then she goes into her bedroom and hangs up the dress in the closet, before coming back out to where I was.

"Wow its boring and quiet without our boys."

"I know..."

"I don't like it." She sighs, curling up in the recliner with the bear Mike got her.

"Me neither, but at least you got mini Mike to cuddle with."

"I'm thinking of calling it Mizzy."

"Awwwww, that's cute. I like it."

She smiles, squeezing the bear lightly.

"I should so take a picture of you with the bear and post it on Twitter, so Mike can see it." I laugh.

"He'd love that." She laughs.

"Then I shall do that then." I add, pulling my phone out of my bag and getting the camera ready.

She smiles and I take the picture.

"Cute." I laugh, going in and posting it on Twitter.

"He should see that when he gets to use his phone."

"Right."

"Oh I know what I can do to cure this boredom. I can start back up on my drawing. I haven't done that in the longest time."

"Oh yeah." She nods.

"And you know what we should have tonight? A movie night with popcorn, ice cream, maybe even pizza. Tons of snacks. I can even make my brownies again."

"Ooooh."

"Jellybean likes the sound of that and so do I." She adds.

"I figured as much."

She laughs and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh! I forgot. I have something to show you. Be right back." I say, getting up from the couch and heading into my bedroom.

She waits for me to come back with a confused look on her face.

"I got wedding pictures..." I sing, handing the picture packages to her.

"They consist of the ceremony, the reception and the pictures we took after the ceremony." I add, sitting back down on the couch.

"Ooooh!" She exclaims, opening them and looking through each picture.

"I have bigger sizes back at my place in Florida. Those I framed and hung up on the walls."

"They're all amazing." She comments, admiring the pictures.

"Ahaha Mike in the background in this one." She adds, laughing.

"He's a dork." I laugh too.

"Yes he is." She agrees.

"I miss him already." She sighs, wistfully touching her fingertip to his face in the picture.

"I know, and I miss Alex already."

She nods and sighs again, continuing to look through the pictures.

"Ohhhh he would do this..." She says when she starts going through the pictures taken after the ceremony and find the one where he had dipped me and kissed me.

"Caught me offguard." I laugh.

"It's still cute."

"I'm betting Mike will try something like that during our pictures." She giggles.

"I wouldn't duobt it."

She finishes looking through the pictures and hands the packages back to me.

"Those are all amazing Dolce."

"Thank you."

Hours pass and we've gotten all our snacks and everything set up for us to watch movies. Just as we have everything set out on the table, the timer dings signaling that the brownies were done.

"Oooh brownies are done."

"Yayyy."

I walk back out to the kitchen and take the brownies out of the oven, setting them on the counter. Then I cut them out of the pan and put them on a plate for us, returning to the living room and placing them on the table as well.

"We haven't had a movie night like this in a while."

"I know, it's so much fun, which is what we need."

"For sure." She agrees.

We start the first movie and then start snacking on everything we had on the table in front of us. She cuddles with the Mizzy bear while she snacks and I smile at the sight.

"That's just so cute."

She smile sheepishly. Then we go back to turning our attention to the movie, still snacking on the food. A couple hours later that movie was over and we put in the next one. After that a third movie goes in and by now we're not really snacking anymore, just laying in the chair and the couch and watching the movie. After a bit, I yawn but try and stifle it...that doesn't work though, because Aly ends up hearing it.

"Oh no, don't yawn. You'll make me yawn." She whines.

"Sorry...couldn't help it."

Then she ends up yawning herself.

"See?" She sighs.

"It's contagious."

"Yes it is."

"Mmhmm.."

Then I yawn again.

"There I go again. I think I should go to bed now, or at least try to."

"Yeah I probably should too." She agrees.

We get up and clean up the snacks and everything, and shut off the movie and tv.

"Alright so I'll see you in the morning."

"Uh-huh. Night Dolce." She says after hugging me.

"Night." I say back and then we pull away from the hug and go into our seperate rooms.

We both get changed and slide into bed. I tried to go to sleep, but I kept shifting around and nothing was working. So I reached over and turned on the lamp and then decided that maybe drawing would tire me out more. So I got up and went into my things and grabbed all my drawing stuff, then climbed back into bed. I open to a fresh page and contemplate what to draw. Once I thought of something, I began to draw it. I took my time because I wanted it to be perfect as it could be. I was so caught up in that I didn't realize how fast the time went by, and the ringing of my phone brought me out of my concentration. I reach for my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"You're up? I thought you'd be sleeping." I hear Alex's voice on the phone.

"I couldn't fall asleep." I reply, smiling a little at the sound of his voice.

"I should be able to now that I've heard your voice." I add.

Alex chuckles.

"So how was your day?"

"Kind of boring but Aly got to take the dress home today. We just got done with a movies and snacks and everything a few hours or so ago." I say, looking over at the clock.

"Well make that longer than I thought...it's after 3am right now...oops."

Alex laughs quietly.

"Nice babe."

"Well I said I couldn't sleep. I lost track of time."

"I'm sure you did. What have you been doing?"

"Drawing."

"What are you drawing?"

"You'll see when you come back."

"Awww."

"You'll see that along with brownies. I made them again tonight and saved some for you."

"Oh, sounds good."

"So I'm assuming you've landed by now."

"Yeah, we're going to the hotel right now."

"She's still awake? Isn't like real early in the morning over there?" I hear Mike in the background.

"She couldn't sleep and lost track of time while drawing." Alex tells him.

"Carly...get some sleep." Mike says.

"I'll try." I reply.

"Well we're pulling up to the hotel now." Alex adds.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. I love you."

"I love you too. Try and get some sleep okay?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Then we both hang up and I shut off my phone, then decide to get some sleep because of how late it is. So I put everything on the table next to me and then turn off the light, snuggling into the pillows and attempting to go to sleep. I do end up drifting off while listening to Alex's voice in my head. Meanwhile in Aly's room she's sleeping with her body pillow and Mizzy the bear. She did in fact leave her phone on and after a while it started ringing. She slowly stirs and reaches out for her phone, opening one eyes enough to press the screen to answer the call.

"...'lo?"

"Did I wake you up?" Mike asks.

"Mmhmm. S'okay though."

"Alright, well we just got to the hotel."

"That's good. How was the flight?"

"Long...very long, but it was okay."

"Good."

"What about your flight?"

"Quick and easy."

"Well that's good, and what about the dress fitting?"

"It went good, I have my dress in the closet."

"You do?" He asks, a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Uh-huh. And don't try looking if you come to the condo before the wedding. You'll be in big trouble if you do."

"I know I know, I won't try looking...promise."

"You better not."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"...'kay."

"Before I forget...thank you for the bear and the flowers." She adds.

"I love them, especially the bear. I've named it Mizzy." She continues.

"Awww, well I just wanted to show you how sorry I was for Monday Night."

"I know."

"I read the note, that was really sweet. Thank you."

"I tried my best to make it as sweet as I could."

"You did a really good job." She smiles softly.

"Well I'm glad."

"...I miss you."

"I miss you too, a lot."

"I wish you were here."

"I know I wish I was there too, but the week will go by fast before you know it."

"I hope so." She sighs.

"I know it's pretty late there, so I'm gonna let you get your sleep. You need it."

"Okay. Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, with all my heart."

She feels tears well up and she tries to hold them back and to keep from letting on that she's getting emotional.

"I'll talk to you later then." She says quietly, trying to keep her voice even.

"Definitely, and that's a promise."

"Bye, love you." She murmurs, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Love you too, bye."

She ends the call and shuts her phone off, putting it on the nightstand. She wipes the tears from her face and snuggles back down into her spot. She presses the right hand of the bear just to hear Mike's voice saying he loves her before she tries to get back to sleep.


	205. Just A Couple Days Left

It's been a few days since the guys left for the tour, and now it's Friday. The guys are still in Austrailia, but because of the time zones, it's already Saturday over there. At least they'll be coming back soon, not too long now. I was busy sitting in the bed checking on how things were going over in Austrailia, reading the results and finding videos on YouTube that people have taken. That's when my computer makes a noise and then the whole skype thing pops up. I see it's from Alex and I immediately accept it, his image appearing on the screen.

"Hey love." He smiles.

"Hey." I smile back.

"How are you?"

"I'm a little tired, but overall I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Not long left now." He says.

"I know."

"So what's on your agenda today?"

"All I know is that Aly and I have a photoshoot. Don't know what we're doing before that or after that yet."

"Ohh."

"Yeah."

"Wish I could be there."

"I know, because you love the photoshoots." I laugh.

"Yes I do."

"Well you can count on Aly for taking her own pictures when I have my photoshoot and then sends them to you."

"That's true." Alex grins.

"So, I saw some pictures from Austrailia, because you know I'm checking to see what's going on over there. What was it like climbing that bridge?"

"It was amazing. A bit scary but still amazing nonetheless."

"Scary huh?" I ask, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Like you wouldn't be at least a little scared by being up that high."

"Okay I'll admit I would be at least a little scared."

"Exactly...and you're making fun of me?"

"Well I wouldn't think that you were the kind of guy to get scared." I snicker.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"Okay to get off that subject...I also saw the autograph signing pictures with Evan. How was that?"

"It was fun, I got to talk to some interesting people."

"I saw that you signed a Yoshi...that's cute." I giggle.

"It was pretty cool." Alex chuckles.

"And not to mention the one fan with the 'kiss me' sign."

"I told her the cheek was the best I could do otherwise I'd get in trouble." He laughs.

"Of course."

"I can't wait to get back so I can kiss you." He says.

"Awww, well I can't wait for that. I bet you're going mad because you can't torture me."

"No, it's just torture not being able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want."

"Well just think you have the show there in a few hours, you'll probably most likely fly out to New Zealand after the show. You'll have a show tomorrow night, since New Zealand and us are on the same time zone, and then you fly back here to the states, into Boston on Sunday."

"Yeah..."

"Then you will be able to hold me and kiss me all you want. Well that is if I don't attack you when I see you."

"I'm sure you will." Alex laughs.

"Just prepare yourself when you get back."

"I'll try."

"So what is it gonna be, another street fight match?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to see what you both look like after all the kendo stick hits."

"Its not so pretty."

"Well wherever you're sore when you get back Sunday, I'll be happy to take care of that for you."

"I know. Thank you in advance." Alex says with a smile.

"Who are you talking to?" I hear Mike's voice in the background but have yet to see him.

"Who do you think." Alex replies, turning his head to give Mike a strange look.

"Hi Mike." I laugh.

Mike comes into view.

"Oh hey Carls."

"So you honestly didn't know who he was talking to huh?"

"Not really."

"Not using your brain today I see." I tease.

"Haha." Mike says dryly.

"You're still in bed? Lazy." He adds.

"Correction, I'm sitting on the bed. And I'm dressed."

"Laaaaazy."

"Don't judge me." I laugh.

"I will if I want." He laughs.

"Well fine then, I guess you won't be getting any of my special brownies that I make when you get back."

"Heyyyy let's not be hasty." He backpedals.

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry." He says with a cheesy smile.

"I forgive you. But anyways, I'm assuming now that you're on the screen now, you want Aly in here right?"

"Nah, I'll leave you two on yours and get on mine. Is she up?"

"Not sure. Want me to go check?"

"Alright, I'll be back." I say, sliding off the bed and leaving, heading to her and Mike's room.

I find her sprawled out on the bed, coloring in a coloring book.

"Hey, Mike's about to get onto Skype. He wanted me to see if you were up."

She glances up.

"Oh okay. Thanks Dolce." She smiles, putting down the crayon to open up her computer.

"You're welcome. I'm talking to Alex right now but, Mike came into Alex's room asking who he was talking to. He honestly didn't know it was me."

"He's probably tired."

"No he looked pretty awake when I talked to him. But I could be wrong, I mean with all the street fight matches this week..."

"He's good at appearing awake when he feels tired." She shrugs.

"Right, well I'll go tell him that you're up and about to get online."

"Okay."

Then I disappear out into the hallway and go back to my room, sitting down in front of the computer.

"She's awake Mike, getting online now."

"Alright, thanks."

Then he disappears from the screen and I hear a door shut, signaling that he had left. Aly has her computer up and running, coloring while she waits for the Skype call to come through. After a few minutes the call comes through and she accepts it, Mike's face appearing on the screen.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Heyy, how're you and Jellybean doing?"

"We're good. Missing you though."

"Miss you too, but hey it's not too long now."

"Yeah..."

"I can't wait to be back and be all protective again, and have the magnetic hand." He chuckles.

She laughs and sits up, putting her hands on her belly.

"It's been weird without you around constantly touching the bump."

"I know, it's been weird for me here too, because I'm so used to doing that."

"I can tell you're going to be all over me the minute you get off the plane."

"Of course I will." He chuckles.

She smiles and giggles quietly.

"I see little Mizzy there next to you."

"Uh-huh. He's been my cuddle buddy."

"I figured as much." He grins.

"Of course. I always press the hand so I hear you before I go to sleep."

"It helps a lot doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well I'm glad it helps."

"Thank you for all these flowers and the chocolates and candy I've been getting these past couple days. The notes too."

"You're welcome. You really deserve all those things."

She smiles softly.

"It's the least I can do for what I did Monday Night."

"I know." She nods a little.

"I'll have a few more things for you when I get back Sunday."

"Ooh."

"But of course it's gonna be a surprise."

"But anyways, what're your plans for today?"

"We both have a photoshoot but I don't know what else we'll be doing."

"Photoshoot huh?" He smirks.

"Uh-huh." She giggles.

"Wish I was there to see it."

"I'm sure Dolce will take some pictures for you."

"She better."

She laughs.

"So when's the show?" She asks.

"In a few hours."

"Another street fight I'm assuming."

"Yeah."

"I wish I was there to make it feel better." She sighs.

"I know, but tell you what. After I get back Sunday, we can set aside some time for you to make everything feel better."

"I can do that." She smiles.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but, all those kendo stick shots all week are killing me. Not to mention going through a table each night."

"Aw..." She sighs softly, reaching out to touch the screen.

"Just a couple more nights of this and then I get a day of relaxing...with you."

"Right. I wish it'd get here sooner." She mumbles, sniffling.

"I know me too, but hey you'll get through the next couple days, I know you can."

"It's hard though." She sniffles again, looking down.

He frowns.

"I know Lyssa, I know it's hard. But you've made it this long. At least try...for me?"

She nods slowly, sniffling again.

"Please don't cry..."

Tears spill over.

"I can't help it."

"Just think of positive things...try at least. Just think about how happy you'll be when I get back Sunday."

She sniffs and wipes her cheeks and her eyes.

"And I will call you before the show tonight and after the show before I go to bed. Then call you again in the morning before we get on the flight to New Zealand. At least there we're both on the same time zone."

"Yeah..."

"It'll be Sunday before you know it."

"I hope so." She sighs, looking up after wiping the tears away.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love little Jellybean." He chuckles.

She giggles and rubs her stomach.

"Jellybean loves you too daddy."

"Just a couple more weeks..."

"...before we feel Jellybean moving around in there." She finishes.

"That and until the wedding. A week from next Wednesday."

"That too." She smiles.

"We'll have a doctor's appointment when we get back from the honeymoon too." She adds.

"More pictures?"

"Mmhmm. Most people don't have this many ultrasounds but I think the doctors want to be sure that Jellybean is doing okay with the flying that we do."

"Right, makes sense."

She nods, still rubbing her belly and smiling when she sees Mike watching her hands longingly.

"I can't wait to be the one doing that."

"I know. A few more days daddy."

"Yep, just a few more days."

"I should probably go get dressed..." She sighs.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to the gym for a bit before the show too."

She reaches out and touches the screen.

"Love you."

"Love you too, both of you."

She smiles a little and then blows him a kiss. He smile before doing the same.

"Remember, I'll call you before the show."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye."

She ends the Skype call and shuts her computer off. Then she puts away the crayons and coloring book she was using before she goes and gets dressed. After she had gotten dressed, she walked out of the room and out into the living room, where she had seen me sitting on the couch working on my drawing that I have been working on all week.

"Still not done drawing DC are you?" She giggles.

"I want it to be as perfect as possible."

"Aww."

"Plus I'm drawing this from memory so it takes longer anyway."

"Ah."

"So I take it he went to the gym too right?" She adds.

"Yeah."

"But anyways, let's talk about what we want to do today...minus the photoshoot."

"Right." She nods, sitting on the couch by me.

"I think maybe some shopping? I'm starting to outgrow some of my dresses and I could use some maternity stuff to tide me over until we go on a spree with Mel and Nattie." She suggests, chewing her lip.

"Yeah sure, we can do that."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm, maybe some swimming. The pool or the beach is fine. Then maybe we can go out clubbing tonight."

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Oooh we can even buy outfits for tonight."

"Ooooh yeah."

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me."

I grab all my things and head back into the bedroom to leave them there. Then I grab my bag and come back out.

"Alright, let's go."

Aly grabs her purse and her phone, following me out the door and locking it behind us. We go down to the car and get in, before heading off to where all the stores are.

"Where to first?" Aly questions as we walk into the mall.

"Hmm, we can check out the maternity clothes first for you."

"Okay." She nods and we wander over that way.

Once we make it over to the store, we walk in and I help her look for stuff. She ends up getting a small collection of thigns, leaving a majority of the shopping for when we go with Melina and Natalya.

"Oh those are cute."

"I know." She agrees, putting a pair of cute shirts in the bag.

"Just wait until you have to shop for this stuff." She adds.

"Yeah...not yet." I say, looking around.

"Uh-huh...yet is the keyword."

"It'll happen. I'm betting sooner than you think." She adds.

"Yeah...who knows." I shrug.

She picks up a few more things and then pauses.

"I think I've got enough for now."

Then we head over to the register and she pays for what she got, before we leave and head to the next store to look for something for tonight.

"Hmm...not sure what to look for." She muses as we walk in.

"Well I'm gonna look for a dress, I know that much."

"Okay."

"I'll come find you if I need help." I say, walking off to find a dress.

"Alright."

Then she walks off to find something herself. She looks through the selection, trying to find something that catches her eye. After finding something, I come find her to get her opinion.

"Okay, I found something..thoughts?" I ask, holding up a black cross-front halter dress.

"Oooh, I like that."

"What about you? Find anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"Need help?"

"Yeah, please."

"You got it." I nod, beginning to help her find something.

"What about this?" I ask, pulling out a purple halter neck dress.

"Oooh I love that color."

"I do too."

"Let me go try this on and make sure it fits."

"Okay." I nod.

She goes into the dressing room and tries it on, coming out to show me.

"That looks amazing on you. How does it fit?"

"Comfortable is good."

"Yeah." She laughs a little, going back into the fitting room to change again.

Once she comes out, we go to the register and pay for the dresses, before walking out.

"Well it looks like we have just enough time to get to the photoshoot." I say, looking at my phone at the time.

"Nice, we have good timing."

We head out of the mall and back out to the parking lot. We put our bags in the backseat, before getting into the front, and then heading off to the photoshoot. We go into the studio where they're doing the shoot and are greeted by the photographer. We go through the usual routine of being directed out back to get into our outfits for the photoshoot.

"Mike's going to be upset about missing this for sure." Aly says as we get our hair and makeup done after we change.

"I know, Alex too. But at least we can take our own pictures of each other and send them to the guys."

"Right."

"I can see them tweeting with at least one of our pictures that they like the most."

"They so would." She laughs.

"My hair feels so weird like this..."

"I bet it does." Aly remarks, glancing over.

"Especially with this little feather hair thing."

"It's interesting." She giggles.

Once we were done with the hair and makeup, we headed out to the photoshoot area. Aly's pictures were first, and I stood back so that I could watch and get a good spot to take my own pictures to send to Mike. The photographer mainly has her posing so that her belly gets shown off. After each picture that I take, I send it to Mike, and they're probably distracting him from his gym time. My phone buzzes with a text message. I touch the screen and look at the message that is indeed from Mike. I read it and it says 'Now I really wish I was there. I'm not there to be touching the bump'. I laugh. 'Poor you. At least I'm taking pictures for you.' I reply. 'And I appreciate it...thank you'. 'You're welcome.'

Then she was on her last picture, so I took that last picture as well and sent it to Mike, before she had stepped away from the camera and came back over to me.

"What did he say?" She asks curiously.

"He really wishes he was here. He's not here to be touching the bump. But he appreciates me sending the pictures."

"Aww. Yeah he was jealous because I was rubbing my stomach while we were skyping earlier."

"Awwww." I giggle.

"I can't wait for him to get back."

"I bet." I smile.

"I already know he's going to be all over me the second he's off the plane and he even agreed with me."

"Alex can't wait to hold me and kiss me whenever he wants."

"Awwww."

"It's torturing him that he can't do that right now."

"Aww that is so cute."

"I know, well let me know what he says about the pictures." I laugh, when I give you my phone to hold onto before I walk over after they change the background for my pictures.

The photographer tells me what to do and I do the poses. Aly snaps the pictures and sends them to Alex, giggly quietly. There was one picture that I did, that was the 2nd to last one where I had my left hand resting on my neck and my right hand was planted flat on my chest/shoulder/neck. Along with that I had a smirk on my face as I looked into the camera. Once she took the picture and sent it to Alex, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to it. Sure enough, seconds later the phone buzzes with a text from him. His text says, 'She's so lucky I wasn't doing anything at the second you sent that.' Aly cracks up. 'Haha lucky for you.' 'I'm getting her back for that.' He replies. 'I'll warn her haha'

Then I got to my last picture and Aly snapped a shot of that before sending it to Alex, and I stepped away from the camera and over to her.

"Your husband says he's getting you back for this." She snickers.

"Oh lord." I shake my head in amusement.

"He also said you were lucky that he wasn't doing anything the second that I sent that."

"Well the 2nd to last picture anyway." She adds.

"Yes."

"The mental image was hilarious." She adds, laughing.

"I bet it was."

"Are we done here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Time to change then."

"Yup. First I'll need my phone back."

She hands it over. Then we head out back again and get changed back into our regular clothes, and I take my hair down and everything.

"Oh that feels so much better." I say after walking out.

"I bet it does." Aly laughs.

Then my phone makes a noise, signaling that a tweet has been posted. I go into it and I see that Alex had posted the 2nd to last picture that Aly sent him. Alex's caption says 'Can I just say I married a gorgeously, sexy woman? Wow.'

"Oh jeez...he would say that."

"Say what?"

I show her the tweet of the picture with the caption and she reads it.

"Ahaha nice."

"Why do I have a feeling that when he gets back, I'm in for a boatload of torture?"

"Because it's true." She snickers.

"Well you may be in for some torture as well you know." I add.

"Probably. If he ever stops touching my stomach." She laughs lightly.

"True."

"I think he'll be more interested in that first."

"Of course he will."

"Its been odd not having him constantly touching it all the time." She says as we go out to the car.

"Well just a couple more days and then it won't be odd anymore."

"Right."

"So what now? Lunch and then back to the condo for swimming, up until we leave for the club?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We get back to the car and pile into it, then head off to some place for lunch. I was busy going through my my messages from other people, that is until I got a new one from Alex and I opened it. From what I saw, I had almost dropped my phone on the floor, but I caught it just in time.

"What was that about?" Aly asks curiously, glancing at me from the corner of her eye while she's driving.

"Oh nothing, just lost the grip on my phon."

"Riiiiiiight."

Then I send him a message back saying 'Almost dropped my phone, thank you very much.'

'Now you know how I felt.'

'Well I'm sorry, I was told to do that pose for the picture.'

'Well still. I'm getting you back for that.'

'Got to wait a couple days before being able to physically get me back for that.'

'Gives me more time to plan.'

'You and that evil mind of yours.'

'You love it.'

'Uh huh...'

'I love you.'

'Love you too.' I reply back, before putting my phone away.

"Talking to your hubby?" Aly asks as we pull up to a restaurant.

"Yep, with the next couple days he's planning out the torture he's gonna give me. Oh boy." I laugh.

"You are so in for it." She laughs too.

"Oh yeah. So don't be surprised if you don't see me the rest of the day Sunday after they get back."

"I won't. Its not like Mike is going to let me out of his sight anyway."

"Very true." I nod, as we get out of the car after parking.

"Now to feed ourselves and Jellybean."

"Right." I add, as we walk inside the restaurant.

We go up and order, waiting for our food before we sit down and eat. While we're eating another tweet pops up on my phone and I go into it, seeing that it's from Mike and he tweeted one of the pictures I sent him of you and the caption with it read 'Can't wait to be back home with my lovely wife, and our Jellybean. For those of you who don't know what I mean by Jellybean, that means our baby.'

"Awww what?" Aly asks.

"Look what Mike tweeted..." I smile, handing her my phone to look at.

"Awwwwww, he is too sweet sometimes."

"I know, which is why you two were like made for each other." I add, as she hands me my phone back.

She smiles.

"You and Alex too."

"You've been saying that ever since we found out about him. Then when I went on the road with Mike a little ways into NXT he was saying that too."

"We say it because its true."

"Well obviously because if it wasn't true we wouldn't be married right now."

"Right."

"And then of course the same goes for you."

She smiles softly. Then just as I go back to eating, my phone buzzes again and it's another picture from Alex. Luckily I had swallowed my food before looking at the picture.

"Him and the pictures..."

"He's sending you pictures?" Aly laughs.

"It appears so...from the gym."

"Oh boy."

"Wait a minute...that's why you almost dropped your phone in the car!" You add.

My cheeks turn read and she laughs.

"He caught me offguard..."

"I bet he did."

Once we finish our food, we throw our trash away and head back out to the car, and then we got in and headed back to the condo to relax with some swimming for the rest of the day until we go out tonight. We get changed into our suits and go outside to the pool. We set the towels down and everything else. I decide to sit on the edge of the pool for now, with my feet and legs in the water, before actually going in. Aly slides into the water with a pool floatie and rests on it while swimming lazily. After a while Aly's phone starts ringing.

"Oh I know who that is." She giggles.

She laughs lightly and climbs out of the pool to answer it."

"Hello?"

"Told you I'd call you before the show."

"I know."

"So what did you do so far besides the photoshoot?"

"We went shopping and had lunch. Now we're swimming and relaxing before we go out clubbing later."

"Sounds like fun."

"Mmhmm."

"Well you go and have all the fun you can...for me."

"I will."

"The show's about to start, so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, be careful. I love you."

"I'll try, and I love you too."

They both say bye and hang up. Aly puts her phone down and gets back into the pool. By now I've gotten into the pool myself and started floating around lazily.

"Mmm...this is relaxing."

"It really is." I nod in agreement.

"Too bad we don't have our human pool floaties."

"I know...boooo."

"I dread the day when I have to stop traveling. That's going to be horrible."

"Awwww."

"36 weeks is the general cut off that I've been hearing from the doctors."

"Ah, it's gonna be less exciting without you around at that time."

"Yeah...I just hope I don't go into labor while you guys are away."

"That wouldn't be good at all, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Yeah."

"But I'm sure Mike would drop everything to rush out to you."

"Of course."

"We all would in fact."

"I know."

"That'll be a day to remember."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Little Jellybean..."

"Jellybean will finally be here." She says wistfully.

"And Mike will be so happy."

She smiles.

"I can't wait to see his face."

"Wonder if he'll cry like he did when he heard the heartbeat for the first time."

"It'd be so cute if he did."

"I know, especially since I haven't seen him cry yet."

"Its really sweet. He gets embarassed but I told him that its not anything to be ashamed of. Its very sweet that he gets emotional over Jellybean." She giggles lightly.

"Awwww."

She smiles.

"I can see Alex doing the same thing...with you of course." She adds.

"Because you know he would. He'll be just like Mike and have the magnetic hands and everything." She continues.

"Yeah...when that happens. Not entirely sure when it will."

"I have a feeling it'll come soon. Especially if your husband has anything to say about it." She giggles.

"Uh huh..."

She laughs at the redness creeping across my cheeks.

"I'm sure a lot of things happen more and more now that you're married." She snickers.

She laughs harder when I blush more.

"If I turn any redder, I'll be a tomato." I comment.

"You'll be a lobster." She snickers.

"Your fault..."

"Sorry."

"But it's trueee." She adds.

"Speaking from experience?" I shoot back.

"Well duh." She scoffs.

"Okay then..." I laugh.

She shrugs, laughing a little. We continue to swim around for a while, before getting out and relaxing a bit, and then going back into the water. This goes on for the rest of the day, before we finally decide to rest before getting ready to go out to the club. After a while I get up and poke my head into Aly's bedroom. She's laying in bed asleep, one hand resting on her stomach and the other holding onto Mizzy the bear. I say 'awwwww' to myself, and decide to let her keep sleeping for a while. But before I leave, I pull out my phone and snap a picture to send to Mike. Clearly he'll get it later because of the show and everything, but after I take the picture I head back to my room, deciding to pass the time with playing games on my computer. I play games for a bit and then check on Aly again. This time she's awake and stretching.

"Hey sleepyhead." I laugh.

She sticks her tongue out.

"I think it's a good time to start getting ready to go, what do you think?"

"Sounds good."

I nod and head back to my room, going into the bathroom to take a shower first because of all the chlorine from the pool. After getting out of the shower, I wrap a towel around myself and then walk out into the bedroom. I go to head into the closet to find something to wear, but that's when my computer starts chiming signaling the skype again.

"Oh boy." I mutter, giggling a bit as I walk over to my computer.

I accept the skype call and once again Alex's face appears on the screen.

"Hey." I greet.

His eyes widen as he takes my image in.

"...hi..."

"The reason why I look like this...I was just about to get ready to go out." I explain, giggling at his reaction.

"Out where?" He says after getting ahold of himself.

"I'm going out to the club with Aly."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it's just gonna be me and her having fun."

"I know. I just wish I could be there with you. Especially in case guys try to make moves on you."

"I promise not to let any guys make moves on me. Aly won't let that happen anyway."

Alex snorts in amusement, picturing her getting protective.

"Don't underestimate her, pregnant or not."

"I'm not, it's amusing to picture her getting protective."

"Well we're like sisters and we watch out for each other."

"I know."

"Well I'm gonna go pick something out to wear, I shall be back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

I get up and walk away into the closet to search for something to wear. But as I walked away, he cursed inwardly. I find the dress that I got when Aly and I went shopping and decide to put that on. I grab shoes on my way out and put those on as I make my way out of the closet. I step back in front of the computer screen.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Amazing as always. When did you get that?"

"Aly and I went shopping before the photoshoot."

"I really like it."

"You always like what I wear."

"Because you look amazing in everything you wear."

I smile at him, blushing a little.

"Ah I see blushing going on."

Of course this makes me blush more.

"I love when you blush, it's cute." Alex grins.

"Of course that's when you try to hide it and I make you look at me, then I kiss you." He adds.

"Too bad you aren't able to do that this time." I reply.

"I know, but just a couple days left..."

"And then we'll be back together again." I smile.

"By the way, how was the match? Brutal I'm assuming." I add.

"Yeah." Alex winces.

"I wish I could help you feel better right now." I sigh.

"I know but you can when I get to Boston."

"Which I can't wait for."

"Me too love, me too."

Then I reach over and dig through my jewelry that I had in a bag on the bed, putting each of everything I picked out on. Alex watches with a smile on his face.

"You know it's really too bad you're not here. Got some new lip gloss and everything today while Aly and I were out."

"Don't tell me thaaaat. That's not fair." Alex whines.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Just count this as part of your torture you got."

"And I plan on getting you back for all of it."

"Looking forward to it." I snicker.

Alex just smirks.

"But hey, aren't you tired? I mean it's got to be really late there, like maybe even Sunday morning? Don't you have a flight to New Zealand?"

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you and see your face." He shrugs.

"Awwww, just so that you could sleep better? I know you calling me the Tuesday morning here that is, and I went to sleep perfectly after that."

He nods.

"That's so sweet."

"Just being honest."

"Well it's still sweet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too."

Alex yawns.

"I'll let you finish getting ready. You two have fun and be careful."

"We will, you get plenty of sleep."

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too."

I end the Skype call and go into the bathroom to do my makeup and everything else. In the meantime, Aly's busy getting ready herself until her computer makes a noise as well, signaling the Skype call clearly from Mike. She rolls her eyes a little, having just untied her robe when the computer dinged. She walks over to it and accept the call.

"Hi babe." She greets Mike as his image comes up on the screen.

He doesn't say anything at first, he's speechless and staring with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He snaps out of it after a few moments.

"...hey."

"He speaks." She teases.

"Haha." he says dryly.

"I was just about to start getting ready." She explains.

"Ah, for the club right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then I caught you at a good time, I get to see what you're gonna be wearing." He grins.

"I'll go put it on. Hang on just a sec." She laughs lightly and wanders away from the screen to put on the purple halter dress she bought earlier in the day.

After the dress was on, she comes back onto the screen.

"Well, what do you think?"

She watches with amusement as his eyes drift over her.

"I take it that you like it then." She giggles.

"Love." He corrects.

She laughs and runs her hands over her bump.

"Of course you do. You love everything I wear."

"Because you look amazing in everything."

"Especially things that show off that." Mike adds, his eyes on her belly.

"You just can't wait to get back so you can touch it again." She laughs.

"Exactly." He grins.

"Just one more show and then you can finally be back."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"How was the match by the way tonight?"

He winces and she sighs.

"Bad huh?"

"More kendo sticks and the table again."

"I'll make it better when you get back, promise." She says, touching the screen.

"I know, and I appreciate it." He smiles.

"I know. It's the least I can do since you always take good care of me."

"Well you're my wife and I love you, that's why I take good care of you."

"And you're carrying Jellybean so of course I want to take care of you." He adds.

"I know." She smiles lightly.

"How is Jellybean anyway?"

"Jellybean is good."

"That's good."

"I wish you were here to go out with us."

"I know, I wish that too."

"But Dolce and I will have fun for you."

"Good. You be sure and do that." He chuckles

She giggles.

"Oh by the way, I just got the picture from Carly of you sleeping with Mizzy. So cute."

"She took a picture?"

"Yes she did."

"Sneaky..."

"She's learned from the best..."

"You both have."

She laughs.

"So what time is it there?" You ask.

"I don't know, its late...or really early..."

"You should get some sleep."

"I know, but I wanted to see you before I even thought about sleeping."

"Aw..." She smiles.

"It helps me sleep better if I talk to you or see you before I go to sleep."

"Me too, its why I love Mizzy because I can hear your voice before I sleep."

"I knew that'd help." He smiles.

"It does, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But really. You should get to sleep, I know you're tired. I can tell you're about to fall asleep."

"Yeah...sounds like a good idea."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They say bye and end the call. She goes to get her shoes on and finishes getting ready. When we both were finished getting ready, we grabbed what we needed and walked out of our bedrooms, meeting each other in the living room.

"Alright, let's do this." She laughs a little.

"Time to have fun." I add, laughing too.

"Yup." She nods as we leave, locking the door behind us.

"You know I wonder if the club has singing or something, because we haven't done that in forever."

"Ooh yeah. Its been a while."

"We can even record one another...I'm sure the guys wouldn't want to miss seeing that."

"Of course not."

"We're definitely gonna have fun now." I say as we get into the car.

"Totally." She laughs as we drive off.

"Alex wishes he could be here with us and go with us tonight, especially in case guys try to make moves on me."

"Hah. I'd like to see them try."

"That's what I told him. Like they would be able to with you around, I can take care of myself but still. He laughed at the thought of you getting protective."

"He would."

"Wanna know something else? I had just gotten out of the shower and had the towel around me when Alex sent the skype call."

"Ahahaha poor Alex. I had my robe open when Mike did."

"Poor Mike." I laugh.

"He couldn't even talk at first, he was speechless." She laughs.

"Well he wasn't expecting it, so he would be speechless."

"True."

"Alex's eyes just widened as he took my image in. Then as I walked away a bit after to change, I swear I heard him muttering curses."

"He would." I snicker.

"I'm so in for it when he comes back."

"Oh yes you are."

"So are you though."

"This is true." She giggles.

Then we pull up to the club and find a spot in the parking lot to park. Once we park, we get out and head inside.

"Ooooh good song." Aly remarks as we get inside.

"So dancing first I'm assuming?" I laugh.

"Yeah!"

I follow her along, and out onto the floor. Once we got to a good spot on the floor, we started dancing along to the song. We dance for a bit and she rolls her eyes as she sees a bunch of guys watching us.

"They wish they were dancing with us..." I comment.

"They wish." Aly agrees.

After dancing for a while, we decide to take a break for now and go find a table to sit at.

"Those guys are still watching." Aly shakes her head.

"Creeper alert." I laugh.

"No kidding." She laughs too.

"It's only a matter of time before they come over to us. Whether we're sitting here or we're out there dancing."

"I know. They're going to get a rude awakening." She smirks.

"Big time." She nods.

Sure enough, two of the guys watching us, slowly walk over.

"Here we go..." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Hey ladies." One says, obviously trying to be smooth.

We both say 'hi' and acknowledge him, but then turn our heads back to the dance floor just watching everyone else.

"My friend and I wanted to know if you two would like some good company." The other speaks up with a smirk.

"No thanks, we're good." I reply.

"Are you sure? You two look awful lonely." The first says.

Aly rolls her eyes and turns to them.

"Alright look, we're both married and I'm three months pregnant. Buh bye." She waves mockingly.

"And don't even ask where our husbands are, because that's really none of your business." I add.

"So why don't you just turn around and walk away while you still can." Aly continues.

"I believe that would be the wise decision."

They both mutter and stalk off.

"They never learn." She shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Wanna get some drinks?"

"Sure, sounds good." I nod.

We get up and head to the bar. We order our drinks and sit on the stools there as we wait.

"More stalkers." I mutter, tilting my head in the direction of more guys that are eyeing us.

"Oh joy." Aly says sarcastically.

"We just can't get a break."

"Apparently not."

Thankfully our drinks were brought to us in time and we headed back to the table, even though that didn't mean the other guys wouldn't come over to us. We notice them creeping over closer but decide to try and ignore them while talking. Since I can see them out of the corner of my eye, and one of them is about to talk, I stop him.

"Stop while you're ahead...look at the hand." I say without looking at him and hold out my hand with my rings on my finger.

They look at Aly.

"Married and pregnant." She puts up her hand to show her rings as well.

"Sorry."

They walk away.

"At least they were nicer about it." She comments.

"Yeah, those types of guys you have to respect for that."

"Yeah."

"So it looks like there is singing here, what're you gonna sing?"

"No idea."

"I'm debating on an upbeat song or a slower one." I add.

"Ah."

"Aha, I got it. Get your phone ready."

"Okay." She laughs, pulling it out.

I grin as I get up from the chair and head out to the dance floor and over to the dj on the stage.

"Uh-oh, I have a feeling she's going to torture Alex again." Aly laughs.

I talk with the dj for a bit and you see a bunch of nodding and whatnot. The dj gets the crowd settled down and I give Aly a thumbs up before the music starts. She starts the video, trying not to giggle. The crowd gets all hyped up again with the music, and by the time the song was over everyone was practically cheering and clapping and whatnot. Aly gives a thumbs up and a big smile. I then walk off the stage and back over to the table and sit back down.

"Alex is going to go crazy." Aly laughs as she sends him the video.

"Oh yeah." I smile.

"My turn." Aly grins.

Then she gets up and does the same thing, waiting for the current song playing to end. She tells the DJ what song to play and he puts it on as she gets up there. I take out my phone and start recording her singing and I laugh because this is gonna drive Mike crazy too. She finishes the song and hops off the stage to cheers and applause.

"That's gonna drive Mike crazy too." I laugh as I send the video to him.

"Good." She smirks.

After sitting there for a while, it was starting to get late so we decided to go out and dance for a few more songs or so, before heading back home. A few more dances and Aly starts yawning.

"Well time to head home...you're yawning."

"Mm...okay."

"Want me to drive?"

"Probably a better idea." She nods.

She hands me the keys as we start heading towards the doors. When we got outside, we got into the car and headed back to the condo. We get there and go in.

"Night Dolce." She yawns, hugging me.

"Night."


	206. Reunion

The day has finally come, Mike and Alex come back today. Aly and I had gotten a plane to Boston yesterday, and it's finally Sunday. We're sitting in our rooms, anxious and excited for Mike and Alex to walk through the room doors. I had gotten dressed in an orange Animal Knot Back Burnout Tank and a pair of white shorts. I dug through my jewelry and chose my 'A' Pendant and a Citrine Ring, the charm bracelet that Mike had given me from him and Alex on my wedding day, and Orange Marble Shell Teardrop Earrings. I had styled my hair into al ong and wavy style, before adding a Orange Spotted Feather hair clip to my hair. I applied orange eyeshadow and the Peach Sorbet lipgloss that Alex seemed to like so much this past Monday night when he had chosen it. I also applied Peach Citrus body lotion to my hands and what not, before switching to the Peach Citrus perfume. I ended with painting my nails orange and allowing the to dry before leaving the bathroom. Since New Zealand's on the same time zone, but only about 5 hours ahead, Alex had sent me a message about a couple hours ago saying that he and Mike were on the plane heading here.

Aly pokes her head through the door.

"I'm getting way too anxious, we should go to the airport and wait there."

"Yeah I'm getting too anxious too. Let's go."

We grab wallets and whatever else we need before rushing down to the rental car and driving to the airport.

"Okay so Alex said a few hours ago that they were on their way here." I say as we pull up to the airport and walk in.

"Alright let's see what the status is on their flight." She says as we find one of the screens with the flights labeled on them.

"Hmm well it says on time, so it looks like they should be here when they should be."

"Yeah. Let's go find their gate."

We see what gate they'll be getting off from, and we head in the direction of where it is. We find where they'll come out of and sit in the little waiting area nearby.

"Why can't flights be faster."

"I know right?"

After waiting a couple more hours or so there, which seemed to go by extremely slowly, I had gotten a text from Alex saying that they were just now landing. A huge grin appeared on my face as I replied back and put my phone away. I nudge Aly and she looks up.

"They just landed." I say.

She grins broadly and puts her phone away too, eyes on the door. She bites her lip and bounces her legs anxiously. After a while the door opens and we see everyone from Raw coming through. We're sitting there anxiously, watching them all come out and waiting to spot the guys. Then we see them and wait for them to come out farther before we go and attack them. When I run to Alex I basically like jump on him, but he drops his bag as he catches me. He laughs and holds me tightly, kissing me. Aly does the same thing, jumping on Mike and wrapping her arms around him tightly. She presses her lips hard against his. He chuckles and holds her tight, and then pulls away a bit later so he can get some air. She keeps repeatedly kissing him.

"Get a room." John teases as he walks by.

She reaches out without looking and punches him really hard in the arm.

"Owww. I was only kidding." He laughs.

She discretely flips him off while giggling and still kissing Mike.

"I'll talk to you and Carly later." He adds amusedly, walking away.

I pull away from Alex's lips and bury my face in his neck.

"Oh, how I've missed you."

"I know, I can tell." He says, hugging me tight.

I just smile and cling to him.

"I smell peach..." He says, the aroma of the peach citrus perfume, lotion and the peach sorbet lip gloss reaching him.

"My lotion, perfume, and lip gloss."

"It smells really good."

"I know." I giggle.

"The rest of that lip gloss will be coming off." He smirks, tasting what was already on his lips from not too long ago.

"I figured as much." I laugh.

"In order for that to happen and for us to get back to the hotel, you're gonna have to get off of me." He chuckles.

"Awwww."

"Still need to get my suitcase and everything from baggage claim anyway."

"Boooo." I sigh, sliding down so I'm standing against him.

"That goes for you too." Mike says to Aly.

She pouts and unwraps her legs to slide down. He does keep an arm wrapped around her as we start walking towards the baggage claim. Alex does the same with me, holding me to his side.

"So how'd you get all the green mist stuff off your face?" I ask him.

"I had to wash my face a bunch of times."

"Ohhh, well that stuff did not look good. Leave it to Punk to pull something like that."

"Yeah."

"He looked like the incredible hulk, just not as big." Aly comments.

"Gee thanks Windy." Alex laughs.

"Anytime." She laughs.

Then we get to baggage claim and wait for their things to come down. When they do, they grab them and we head out to the car to head back to the hotel. Mike drives back with Aly resting against his arm. Alex and I cuddle in the back seat. When we get back, we head inside and up to our floor, and into our rooms. Alex walks in first followed by me and I shut the door behind us. Alex drops his bag and turns around, scooping me up and laying on the bed with me.

"No warning?" I laugh.

"Nope."

"Of course, should've figured that."

Alex chuckles while letting his hands roam over me.

"And here comes the torture..." I say to myself.

Alex smirks at me.

"You're so in for it..."

"I know..."

"But it's all worth it." I add.

"Right." He says, leaning down to kiss along my collarbone.

He drapes an arm over me and rests his hand on my side. I place my hand on top of his before moving his and lacing our fingers together. He smiles against my skin and begins to nip gently at my collarbone. I take a sharp intake of breath, and my grip on his hand tightens a little bit as I start to tense up. He leaves my collarbone and makes his way up to my neck, barely grazing the sensitive spot. I tilt my head to the side as I bite my lip, then let go of his hand and slide it up his arm, to his neck and then rest it in his hair. I gently tug on his hair while he's kissing and nipping at my neck. He finally has enough of that and goes up by my ear and then to my jawline, ending at my lips. I remove my hand from his hair and rest both now both of them on his shoulders. I manage to somehow shift so that I'm now laying on him. Alex chuckles a little and runs his hands down my sides, slipping them under the bottom of my shirt. Then he runs his fingers along the skin of my back above where the top of my shorts are, before moving them up my back underneath the shirt. A shiver goes down my spin and he smirks a little. He brings his hands back down and this time started to tug on the bottom of my shirt.

"No...not yet." I mumble.

Alex whines.

I pull from his lips and sit up straddling his hips, and I work on getting the light jacket of his off which all the WWE superstars wear basically. I unzip that and help him take that off and toss it aside, and then get his t-shirt off next. He chuckles as I do this eagerly. He goes to sit back up after he falls back on the bed to go back to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Uh uh..."

"Why not..."

"Because sure you get to have your fun, but I want to have some fun too."

Alex raises an eyebrow, looking curious. I lightly push on his shoulder, making him fall back against the pillows again. Just like I have done before, I take a finger and run it down his chest slowly but this time I stop before his abs. He sucks in a breath.

"Poor poor you..." I say as I move my finger around his abs, still not touching them yet.

Alex shifts underneath me, a soft whine escaping him.

"Oh how I've missed doing this to you..."

He groans. It gets to a point where he can't take it anymore, so he pulls me back down so my lips are sealed with his again, and he rolls us over so he's over me this time. I run my hands over Alex's shoulders and chest while his hands push up on my shirt again.

"Determined..." I mumble against his lips.

"Yes."

"What if I say no again?"

Alex breaks from my lips and bites gently on my collarbone. It takes me everything not to give in, but he's really determined.

"Ohhhh...fine."

Alex grins in triumph, pulling my shirt off.

"Wait...can't let this get ruined..." I say, taking the orange feather hair clip out of my hair.

"What is that anyway..."

"It's a feather hair clip, kind of like those colored extensions they sell in stores."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I thought it was cool." I say, placing it on the nightstand.

"It's interesting."

"I got two more...a pink and a green."

"Ah." He acknowledges, going back to my lips.

Things just go from there, leading to what it tends to lead to, with the rest of whatever we were wearing getting taken off. Mike and Aly get into their room, still pretty much attached at the hip. He drops his things after closing the door, and then he turns and immediately presses his lips against hers. She cups his face, kissing back. He leaves his hands on her hips and he starts to walk forwards, which makes her go backwards until her back ends up hitting the wall. She lets go of his face and holds onto his shoulders instead.

"...missed you...so much..." He mumbles.

"Missed...you...too..."

He moves her away from the wall with her legs wrapped around him, not breaking the kiss as he walks over to the bed and carefully lays her down. She pulls him down to her, still kissing her. He moves his hands along her sides and over her hips, moving along her legs as far as he can reach. She makes a soft noise and runs her hands down his chest. Then she moves them down to the bottom of his shirt, tugging on it for it to come off. He stops kissing her long enough to pull his shirt off. As he leans back down, she catches him offguard and rolls them over. She straddles his hips and smiles.

"Sneaky..."

She giggles and then runs her fingers over his bare torso.

"I thought this was all about me torturing you."

"I want to have some fun too." She gives him a sultry smile.

"Alright then, have at it." He grins.

She leans down and captures his lips, tugging his bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbling on it gently at the same time as she drags her nails over his abs. He tenses and groans from her touch, and then brings her hands up to cup her face. She giggles a little, still biting his lip gently. In the process he manages to roll them both over, but she has not let go of his lip yet. She holds his slides, running her nails back and forth while hooking her legs around his. He goes to pull away from her lips to move elsewhere, but since she hasn't let go of his lip, he can't really move them anywhere. She feels him growl and laughs, releasing his lip.

"Thank you." He mumbles, before moving away from her lips and to her jawline.

"Mmm..." She sighs, tilting her head.

She takes her hands and one cups the back of his neck and the other holds onto his shoulder. He smirks against her skin as he moves along her jawline and over to her neck, before moving up to her ear and like always nips lightly. She moans soflty, tightening her grip a little. Moving away from her ear and down her neck, he only grazes the sensitive spot, which makes her suck in a sharp breath, and he moves down to her collarbone. She feels him smile as he nudges the mood shaped necklace he gave her for her birthday with his nose. He starts to kiss the skin of her collarbone, moving along until he hits the sensitive spot there. Her head drops back and she moans. his hands move down to the bottom of her shirt in the meantime and he tugs on it. She shifts and lets him pull it up. She unclips the necklace and takes that off and places it on the nightstand next to the bed. She takes off her bracelet too and then lets him pull her shirt off all the way before pulling on the belly band around her waist and taking that off. This draws Mike's attention to her waist and her belly which makes her smile.

"I've missed Jellybean." He grins, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Jellybean missed you too daddy." She puts her hand on his, still smiling.

"So great to be back."

"It's great to have you back." She pulls him down and hugs him, burying her face in his neck.

"I love you." She mumbles.

"I love you too...both of you."

"Jellybean loves you too."

Mike kisses her head and she smiles before starting to kiss his neck. His head falls to her shoulder as he sighs in content. Then she alternates between kissing and biting gently. He muffles a groan into her shoulder and he settles his hands on her back. She giggles giggles quietly and keeps going, making her way up his neck. It gets to a point where he can't take the torture anymore and he moves his head so that he presses his lips against hers once more. In the midst of everything, more clothing started to come off. A few hours pass and I stir in Alex's arms to find him watching me with a smile.

"Mmm...hi." I say tiredly.

"Hi." He replies, kissing my head gently.

"How long have you been up?"

"A little bit." He shrugs.

"I'm kind of surprised you weren't hurting that bad to do all of what we did, because of the matches all week."

"It hurts some but not that bad."

"I can take care of whatever's hurting if you want. I mean I did say I would."

"That would be much appreciated."

"I think we need to get at least some clothes on first."

Alex chuckles and lets me go. I sit up holding the blanket against me, and look around for my clothes. I find them scattered on the floor. Alex snickers a little.

"Had to scatter them all over, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Now what do you suggest I do? Hmm?"

He reaches over and picks up his shirt, offering it to me.

"Of course. I should've known." I laugh, taking the shirt from him and put it on.

Alex grins cheesily and kisses my cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say back, then slide out of bed and collect all my clothes.

Alex gets some clothes on himself and then gathers his too. I head into the bathroom to change, and to fix my hair because I'm sure it's a mess. After I fix everything, I walk out of the bathroom and Alex is already changed back into his jeans and everything. Only thing that was missing was the shirt because I had it. I climb onto the bed behind him.

"Okay, where is it bothering you the most?"

He points to a spot on his back and I nod, starting to work on that spot. Alex sighs in content.

"Better?"

"Much...you're amazing."

"So you tell me." I smile.

"Its true."

"Well you're just as amazing as I am." I add, before leaning forward and kissing the back of his neck.

Alex leans into my touch. Once I feel like he's starting to feel better, I stop and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. He tilts his head and kisses my cheek several times.

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Still."

"I know, you're welcome."

"Now what would you like to do?"

"Hmmm...oh I don't know." I giggle as I move my hands across his abs

He tenses and grabs my hands.

"Oops."

"Minx."

"As you have been calling me lately."

"Because you like to tease."

"It's fun."

"For you."

"Hey you tease too."

"Not as much as you."

"You got a point, but I've missed teasing you...all week." I add, getting awfully close to his ear, but I don't do anything...yet.

A faint shiver runs down his spine. Then at the last second I pull away, snickering as I fall back on the bed still behind him. He turns and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi." I smile innocently.

"Hi." Alex chuckles.

"You know it's hard to resist you when you look like that?" I say, referring to the whole shirtless and in jeans thing.

"I know." He smirks.

"But no repeats of what just happened."

"Darn."

"Sorry to ruin your fun." I laugh, as I move and slide off the bed.

"Suuure."

"Like you'd do anything about it even if I meant to ruin your fun."

"I could...but I don't want to get myself into trouble."

"Why would you get in trouble for it?"

"If you didn't want to, you'd say no..."

"Uh huh..."

"And if I kept trying, I'd get in trouble."

"Right...smart move on your part."

He smiles.

"But as for what we should do, in all honesty I just want to hang around, unless you have a better idea."

"Nah. Sounds good." He shrugs, laying down beside me.

"I think it's a little too hot outside to do anything anyway. Sitting here in the air conditioned room sounds better." He adds.

"Yes it does."

"And if you get too cold, you have me." He grins.

"You heater you." I tease laughing.

"That's right, and you love me."

"Yes I do." I smile.

"But how you're not cold, the reason still escapes me to this day." I add.

"I'm just naturally hot."

I laugh.

"Of course you are."

"But then again, I've known that since I met you."

Alex grins.

"Well I thought the same exact thing about you." He says.

"Oh really."

"Yup."

"Well that's good to know then."

"Yup." Alex leans over and steals a kiss.

"I think I'm getting a little too cold now." I say once he pulls away.

He pulls me over to him and wraps his arms around me.

"Much better."

"Good."

In the meantime in Aly and Mike's room, she has started to stir to the feeling of Mike's hand rubbing her stomach. She opens one eye.

"I kind of missed waking up to that."

"I had a feeling you did."

She closes her eyes and snuggles into him. He smiles and kisses her forehead, going back to focusing his attention to her stomach.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She relaxes and lets him rub on her belly.

"Little Jellybean." He smiles.

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"I can't wait until we get to find out what we're having."

"I know, me too. About 6 more weeks."

"So far away though."

"I know but only about 3 or 4 weeks until we feel Jellybean moving around in there."

"No way really?"

"Yup. About 16 weeks is when you're able to start feeling movement."

"Aww we're gonna be able to see little Jellybean move around in there."

"We won't see it at first, not until Jellybean gets bigger."

"Right..."

"Still an exciting thought though."

"I agree."

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"I'm guessing you want to stay here and not do anything?"

"It's like you read my mind."

She laughs.

"I just know you."

"And I know you."

"Yes you do."

"But before we even decide to stay here and not do anything, I think we're gonna need our clothes back on." She adds.

"Aww...why?"

"Because otherwise things could happen and there's no twice in one day. At least not today anyways."

"You can keep the shirt off...that's fine." She continues.

"I prefer you that way anyway." She giggles.

"No shirt and in jeans huh?" He smirks.

"You know I love it."

"I know."

She looks over the side of the bed.

"Couldn't toss my clothes far enough, could you?"

"Sorry." He chuckles.

She looks at him in amusement.

"No you aren't."

"Darn, you caught me."

She laughs and sits up, holding the sheets to her chest.

"Would you like my shirt so you can get your clothes?"

"Yes please."

He leans over his side of the bed and grabs his shirt, handing it to her. She pulls it on and gathers her hair, tugging it free from the collar. Then she slides out of bed and walks around the room, collecting each article of clothing. She puts them down on her bag and sits back on the bed. While she was doing that, Mike had grabbed his pants and what not, putting those on before sitting back on the bed himself. She studies him and then gets up again, pulling the massage oil out of her bag. She shows it to him.

"You want?"

"Oh that would help yes." He nods.

"Lay down or sit up?"

"I'll sit up this time."

"Okay." She nods, sitting behind him.

She takes her rings off and sets them on the nightstand before putting some oil in her hands and massaging his back and shoulders.

"That feels so much better. I needed this, and I've missed this."

"I know you did."

He leans into her touch as she continues.

"You're awesome."

"You tell me all the time, and you know you are."

"That's because it's the truth."

"If you say so." She laughs lightly.

Then he relaxes more into her touch as she still continues. She slows down and then stops, getting up and wiping her hands on the towel in the bathroom.

"That helped a lot, thank you." He says once she comes out of the bathroom.

"You're very welcome." She smiles, sitting on his lap.

"Comfortable?" He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She slides her arms around his chest and snuggles against him.

He smiles, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She inhales, taking in the mell of the cologne he uses and sighing in content.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much."

Mike scooches back to lean against the headboard. She lets her fingers trail over his bare chest.

"But now after tomorrow night, we have 3 days off, which rarely happens." He adds.

"Well good. More time for us to spend together."

"Exactly. We need to make up for the week we lost."

"Mmhmm."

"We can either stay here or go back to LA."

"Or we can go to my place."

"That too."

"Less flying that way." She remarks, kissing above his heart.

"True..."

"Alright you convinced me." He chuckles.

"Wasn't hard." She teases.

"Oh of course not."

"Of course it isn't hard for me to get my way." She smiles.

"Well you deserve everything that you want. I spoil you, because you deserve it."

She kisses him.

"That and I know if I do certain things, I can get you to change your mind."

"And you do those things really well."

"I know." She smirks, sneaking one hand down to drag her nails over his indents.

But this time he catches her, moving one hand and grabbing hers.

"...not now."

"Aww." She giggles.

"Do you want me to lose control again?"

She just laughs at him.

"It's fun..."

"Yeah for you."

"I'm sorry. I can't help but tease you. Its much more fun to do in person."

"How well I know."

"Though seeing your face the other day when you skype called while I was about to get ready...that was priceless."

"You caught me offguard..."

"I know I did." She laughs.

"I'll get you back for that you know."

"I figured you would."

"And it will happen when you least expect it."

"Mmhmm, you never do warn me."

"Because it's better if it's a surprise."

"Sure."

Then she goes back to snuggling with him, deciding to sit there and just enjoy each other's company.

"Are you sure you want to stay in this room all day?" Mike asks after a while.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Because we could go do something, if you really wanted to."

"Sure." She shrugs, nuzzling his neck.

"Anything in particular that you would like to do? If not then I'll look something up."

She shakes her head and kisses his skin lightly.

"Okay then, you're gonna have to move so I can get my phone to look for something to do."

She sighs and takes her lips off his neck, sliding off his lap with a small pout.

"Don't worry, you can go back to what you were doing once I get my phone."

She sticks her tongue out because he's laughing at her while he gets up to grab his phone. Once he grabs his phone, he comes back over and sits back down in his spot on the bed. Mike lets her slide back onto his lap and puts her lips back on his neck.

"Don't be too distracting." He chuckles, and she giggles.

"I'm not promising anything."

"Of course..." He nods, going onto the internet with his phone to look up things to do.

She keeps kissing along his neck and basically anywhere else she can reach. He tries to ignore the distractions the best he can as he continues to search. She giggles softly, knowing that she's getting to him.

"Okay I found a few things but how does the Museum of Science sound?"

She pulls her head back and looks at the screen of his phone.

"Sounds fun." She agrees, dipping her head back down.

"...Lyssa..."

"Whaaaat..."

"Must you be distracting now?"

"Uh huh."

"I would ask why, but you'll just say that it's fun."

"Mmhmm...and making up for lost time."

"Even though we made up for that lost time not too long ago."

"That was not enough to make up for you being gone for like 4 days."

"I kind of figured." He chuckles.

"I know I'll get paid back for this but I don't care right now."

"Of course not." He smirks, putting his phone down on the nightstand.

"...I don't like that smirk..." She says, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh you'll see eventually, why I'm smirking."

"...uh-oh..."

"You just have your fun for now."

She looks at him warily.

"Either that or we get ready to go."

She catches Mike offguard with a hard kiss, sliding her hands down to press on his indents. Then she breaks away from his lips and slides off his lap to get dressed, a small smirk on her face.

"Heyyyyy."

She just laughs.

"Evil..."

She finishes getting dressed and walks over to him to give him a gentle kiss.

"You love me."

"I do."

Mike reaches out and pulls up the hem of her shirt, leaning over to kissher stomach.

"And I love Jellybean too."

She smiles softly.

"Jellybean loves you too." She says before going into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Then he slides off the bed and gets dressed and everything himself. She's brushing out her hair when he comes into the bathroom to redo his faux hawk. She watches him in the mirror, giggling as he tries to make it as perfect as he can.

"You're such a goof." She giggles and puts down her hairbrush before slipping out of the bathroom.

Once he thinks it's perfect as possible, he walks out of the bathroom too.

"Hey, the faux hawk has to be perfect."

"Of course. Even though..." She trails off and steps really close to him.

"...it's sexy when it's messed up." She says quietly in his ear.

He turns to look at her with the smirk on his face again.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Should we invite DC and Dolce to go with us?" She says after snaking her arms around his chest.

"Sure, we can do that." He nods.

He pulls out his phone and sends me a text instead of making Aly move. I hear my phone make a noise as the text goes through, and sit up looking around for it. Alex raises his arm and points to it.

"Ah, thank you." I say, pulling from his arms and sliding off the bed, grabbing my phone.

I read Mike's text.

"Mike and Aly want to know if we want to go with them to the Museum of Science."

"I'm okay with it, it's up to you."

"It sounds fun." I nod, replying to the text.

After replying to the text, I put my phone in my short's pocket, and then slip my flip flops on before going through my things for sunglasses and a hair tie. Alex just lays reclined on the bed, watching me with a smile.

"Having fun?" I ask, after I turn around.

"Yup."

"You should be getting ready yourself you know."

He gets up.

"I know. I just wanted to watch you."

"Of course. You always do that."

"Because you're beautiful and I love you." He kisses my cheek.

"And I love you too."

I find my sunglasses and put my hair up while Alex finishes getting ready.

"You know what I say about your hair being up." He comments, once he finishes getting ready.

"Well it's hot out..."

"And I have a lot of hair so it's staying up. Sorry." I add.

Then we grab whatever we may need, before I text Mike and tell him we'll meet Aly and him down in the car. We meet up at the car and like me, she now has her hair up and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. We all get into the car and wait a while for the air conditioning to start up and actually get cold, before heading off to the Museum of Science. We get there and go inside, paying for the passes and what not before going into the actual exhibits. After we walk in, we look around at everything there is before deciding to go into the Red Wing and find the Planetarium. We wander through the Cosmic Light exhibit, looking at the pictures and the models. We get to the Planetarium, and pick whatever seats there and and we sit and wait while other people start coming in and the seats start to fill up. We watch the Cosmic Collisions show and then when that's over we step back out into the Red Wing and look at the map.

"So where do we want to head next?"

"Hmmm, what about the Blue Wing? The Theater of Electricity sounds pretty interesting."

"Sure."

We make our way out of the Red Wing and back out where we came in from, then we walk over to the Blue Wing and find the Theater of Electricity and walk inside. We look around in the theater for a bit and then use the stairs in the theater to go up to the second floor.

"Where to now?" I ask, as we leave the theater and look at the map.

"Oooh the Butterfly Garden."

We walk over to the Butterfly Garden and once we walk in, we see them flying around everywhere.

"Look at them all...they're so pretty!"

"I know...oooh look at that one." I point to a brightly colored one.

"Oooh yeah, that's cool."

Mike and Alex chuckles, smiling at our enthusiasm.

"Ooooh, look at that blue one."

"Ooooh I like that one."

"But look at that red one." She points out.

"Ohhh, that's cool too."

We continue to walk around, admiring all the different colors of butterflies, before leaving and looking at the map again to see where to go next. We end up at the Light House exhibit, playing around with lights and colors.

"Now this is cool."

"Yeah, this is fun."

"Hmmm, where to now?"

"There's Seeing is Deceiving or we can go into the Green Wing."

"Hmmm, I say the Green Wing."

"Alright." She nods and we walk over that way.

"Ooooh dinosaurs."

"We'll go over there in a sec."

"Let's go in here." You add, pointing to the exhibit that says 'birth'.

We look around. She wanders over to the section about the Apgar scale and the heart rhythms of fetal development.

"She would pick this place to go into." I comment as Alex and I just look around.

"Well she is having one so it makes sense..." Alex shrugs.

"Yeah I know."

Mike goes over to this area where they're showing videos. Aly joins him and realizes it's videos of different births. She looks at Mike's face with amusement.

"...I'm sorry." He says, turning his head to look at her.

She laughs.

"It's going to be worth it, so it's okay."

"Still..."

"It's alright." She laughs more, patting his cheek.

Then they move away from the videos and to another part of the exhibit. We finish with that exhibit and make our way to the dinosaur exhibit.

"To think that dinosaurs existed."

"Crazy, right?"

"Definitely."

By the time we were done with the exhibits we wanted to see, we headed back down to the first level and left. Besides, it was getting close to 7, which is the closing time.

"Well that was fun."

"Mmhmm. I think the boys are a little scarred by those birthing videos." Aly says to me, giggling quietly.

"Well you wanted to go in there."

"Well I wanted to see the thing with the heartbeats."

"I know, I know."

"Their faces were still funny though."

"Yes they were."

"I still see Mike looking at my stomach and shaking his head." She snickers.

"Poor him." I laugh.

"He looked at me after the video and goes 'I'm sorry'."

"Awww."

"I laughed and told him it was okay because it was going to be worth it."

"Right." I nod, and then we get out to the car.

"Alright, what do we want to do next?"

"Hmm, maybe a movie? We haven't been to the movies in a while."

"Ooh sure."

"Before we go, what do we want to see?"

"Can we see that Penguins movie?" Aly asks, looking at the guys.

"Sure, why not." Mike replies.

"Yay!"

He chuckles at her excitement, and then we all pile back into the car, and head off to the the movie theater. At the movie theater we pay for our tickets and snacks before going into the specific theater for the movie we're seeing. We find seats and sit down, eating some of the snacks while we wait for the movie to start. Aly leans against Mike's shoulder while snacking.

"You're probably gonna be tired by the time we leave with all the excitement you've had today."

"Mmhmm."

It was getting close to the time that the movie is supposed to start. Then the lights dimmed and the screen changed to the previews, before going to the movie itself. We enjoy the movie, making the appropriate reactions to the scenes and then before we know it, its over. We walk out to the lobby and Aly's already yawning and leaning on Mike.

"Someone's tired."

"Uh huh." She mumbles, snuggling into him.

"Well let's get back to the hotel so you can sleep." He says, and then we walk out of the theater and back out to the car.

Alex drives this time while Mike and Aly are in the back, her laying on him the best she can with the seatbelt on. I yawn myself and lean against my hand which is resting on my face as we drive along. We get to the hotel and both Aly and myself have fallen asleep. The guys do the usual when we fall asleep, by walking over to the otherside of the car and picking us up out of the seats, closing the doors behind them, and then locking the car. From there they carry us inside and back to our rooms after getting off the elevator.


	207. Raw Before Money In The Bank

It's the next morning, and Mike had gotten up early for a media day promoting the show tonight at TD Garden. He let Aly sleep and he gathered his suit and everything that he was gonna wear today, leaving the suit hanging over the chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When Aly woke up, it was right when his shower had ended and he walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm...that's a nice thing to wake up to." She says sleepily, eyes traveling over him.

He grins and chuckles at her comment.

"You're very welcome."

She laughs a little, still looking.

"Media day huh?" You ask.

"Yeah. A few radio interviews." He says, removing the towel and getting his clothes on.

She props herself up, giggling quietly as she watches him.

"Aren't you gonna be hot in that suit?" She asks, as he starts to put the suit pants on.

"Probably." He shrugs.

"You're dedicated, you know that?"

"I know I'm dedicated, but thank you for pointing that out anyway."

"Want some company?" She asks.

"You know I always love you coming with me, but that's entirely up to you."

"I'll come. I'm up anyway and I'd be bored without you." She says as she gets up out of bed.

Then she goes over to her things and searches for something to change into. She picks out a pretty strapless dress with roses on it and changes into that. She pulls out a pair of heels and puts them on before she goes through her jewelry. Then she grabs her makeup and heads into the bathroom to do both that and her hair. She stands there for a minute, debating on how to do her hair. After a while of debating on how to do it, she thinks of something and starts styling her hair. As she finishes that and goes to her make-up, Mike comes in behind her.

"Don't you look beautiful."

"You always think that." She smiles as he puts his hands on her hips.

"Because it's the truth."

She tilts back and goes to kiss his cheek, but he sneakily turns his head so she gets his lips instead.

"Sneak." She laughs as she pulls away.

"But you love me anyway."

"Very much."

"And I love you...very much." He adds.

She smiles and nuzzles his cheek before returning to her makeup. He watches her in the mirror with a smile as on his face as he rests his chin on her shoulder. She laughs lightly when she feels his hands move to her stomach.

"And I love Jellybean very much."

"And as I always tell you, Jellybean loves you too."

"I know." He smiles.

She finishes her makeup and anything else she needs to do and then turns around in his arms.

"As much as I would love for us to be like this all day, you can't be late for those interviews."

"Right." He sighs, and kisses her forehead.

Then he lets her go and they leave the bathroom. They grab what they need before leaving the room and heading down to the car to head to the first interview of the morning. She lets him lead him in, their fingers laced together. They walk into the first studio and are greeted by everyone, before waiting over by the mic. Mike stands there while a chair is pulled up for her to sit down in next to him. He puts his hands on her shoulders and she lays hers on his. Then after waiting a while the interview had started and Mike took his spot standing next to her.

"My lord, look at the three piece suit on a man who...do you remember when you were last...do you remember when you were here..."

"I was here like 8 years ago."

"Yeah, and you were like a reality tv mess."

"A mess? I think I was a huge star in the reality tv...granted I did like 9 shows."

"But you didn't have like a $3,000 three piece suit on."

"True, and I also wasn't a former WWE Champion as well. I was on a reality show."

"I also wasn't married at the time." He adds.

Aly smiles as he takes her hand and squeezes it.

"This is so impressive, I love watching the progress of people as they move through life and become super successful."

"Thank you I feel like it all kind of started over here as well, I mean my wrestling career kind of like started over here against LB."

"I know, I mean think about that you and LB wrestled at the uh...Roxy. It's called something else now...Club Royale. So congratulations."

"Thank you, it's been a long long journey, uh...it's been a lot of hard times, a lot of hard work. But uh...finally got to main event Wrestlemania 27 and it's been pretty incredible ever since."

"How's it been mulling through the WWE...I'm a huge fan."

"Yeah, it's been incredible. I mean there's a lot of hard work in the beginning because I wasn't really accepted if you will, I was from a reality show. I always thought that WWE was kind of a fraternity along with the WWE Universe...the fans as well as the locker room and a guy coming in from the reality shows isn't gonna get well liked right off the bat. I had to earn my stripes."

"So they thought that you were fake, and they were real."

"Exactly, exactly...exactly."

"Now are you happy with this or are you gonna...do you wanna do movies...like what's your..."

"I'm pretty happy with this, I mean if a movie comes along that I'm really passionate about, of course I'm...I'm not gonna say 'No, no I'm not doing it'. But I mean I'm sticking with WWE as of right now. I'm having a blast doing it. I mean how many times do you get to go out there in front of 10,000 people at the TD Garden and literally have them all booing you? Telling you that you're miserable and that we hate you. It's not everyday you get to have that so it's the best job in the world. I mean I just got back from Austrailia where we had a 5 day tour where we're going in front of Austrailian fans. I have fans in Austrailia, I've been to China.

"So now that you're making big bucks in WWE, have you bought anything? Did you buy a ferrari or did you buy a..."

"Well I have a home in Los Angeles, I'm looking for a home in Las Vegas, because I enjoy the good gambling life. You know it's a good time on the strip."

"And I got married there so needless to say, we like Vegas." Mike adds.

"What do you like to play?"

"I always like playing Hold Em'. Yeah, I'm a good Hold Em' guy. I hate Blackjack, 'cause I always seem to lose. I feel if the table gets in a bad realm then I'm lost in it, I'm done...cash me in."

"So you want a place in Vegas."

"Yeah place in Vegas..well looking for a place in Vegas, I have a place in Los Angeles, I drive an X6 BMW. I don't mind...I mean I'm not bragging. I don't mean to brag in my three piece $1,000 suit. I'm not that type of guy."

"Miz a texter asked, how great is Coral's rack?"

"I haven't seen it in a while, but back when I was on the show it was incredible. I mean you could watch it on the show and literally go 'admire em'."

Aly raises her eyebrow at him.

"And now I'm going to be in trouble with my wife...thanks." He adds, once he sees her face.

"Mmhmm." She mutters.

"What's up with Alex...this texter said."

"Alex Riley? Uh...he's an ungrateful, uh...uh...ridiculous retard. I don't know he's an idiot, I don't like him. I mean nobody likes him anymore. I mean the kid uh...basically I brought him into the WWE. And I kind of brought him all the way through...he's ungrateful...took him under my wing, gave him a WWE contract and then what does he do after I fire him? He basically proceeds to uh...beat me down unmercifully, but it was by a sucker punch of course. You know everytime you get sucker punched, it's hard to come back from that. So yeah, nobody likes him. Now he's in Money in the Bank by the way, July 17th which is the pay-per-view. He's in Money in the Bank and this is the opportunity to get a contract to have a WWE championship match. This guy has had one win his entire career in the WWE, and now all of a sudden he's getting an opportunity to go to Money in the Bank, which I think is a load of crap but you know whatever. I see how it is."

"Who do you really like...like the legends?"

"Oh the legends? I was always an Ultimate Warrior fan, but now it's funny because I'll watch his matches and literally go 'Oh my god these are god awful'. But however I'm still watching it going 'This guy's incredible'. Just because of the energy he exuded."

"Do you have a lot groupies?"

"Groupies? Well you know we call them rats. They're here, they're everywhere, I mean they're in the hotels wherever but uh...not into it. Not for me. I mean back on the Real World they were a lot better but I'm 30 now and I'm married so yeah."

Aly nods, slightly smiling and resting her free hand on her stomach.

"Miz a texter would like to know who is humble in the WWE, and who is cocky."

"I'm cocky. I'm probably the most cocky out of everyone, that's probably why people don't like me."

"Now before you go I just want to refresh my mind and the listeners. When you and LB wrestled at that Matt Light charity event..."

"Kicked his ass."

"...did you win or did LB win?"

"That's cute. You know that was back in the day in my reality days alright? But I will admit this today, LB actually beat me. However we were in a tag match alright? So all this stuff was going on, all the shenanigans were going on, and all of a sudden LB gets behind me and school boys me up 1 2 3. And it was a fast count, it was a very very fast count."

"9 years ago..."

"LB beat a WWE..."

"...a former WWE Champion to be completely honest with you."

"By the way you were hugely successful..."

"I also lost to Rowdy Roddy Piper by the way. A 60 year old Rowdy Roddy Piper the other day, so I've had my share of losses and my share of wins."

Aly can't help but giggle a little. Then someone calls in and asks Mike what it was like working with Ghost Hunters.

"Ghost Hunters? You know it was interesting because it was really weird. They take us to this location where it's kind of like very eerie. And you're standing there in the dark and they're like you know you can ask the ghosts questions, and try to get them to do something. So I'm standing there in the dark going 'Hello? Is there anyone here?'. I tell you...for 10 hours I'm standing in this darkness, like...this is what they do, this is their job."

Mike talks a bit more, before everyone thanks him for being on the show and whatnot. Aly waits for him to pull the headphones and everything off before she stands up. They both say bye to everyone there before walking out and heading to the next studio that's in the building.

"I'm surprised, nobody's asked about Jellybean." She remarks as they walk.

"Not yet anyway." He adds.

"True."

Since the other studio wasn't too far from where the last was, it didn't take too long for them to get there. When they walked in, they both sat down at the table and as usual for everything to start. Aly leans her head against Mike's shoulder.

"Alright so we've got Monday Night Raw tonight, it's happening at the Garden. If you want tickets, they are on sale, you can go to . Tickets start at just $20. Listen to who else is gonna be there...Alex Riley, the Big Show, Dolph Ziggler...and the Miz. Good morning Miz."

"Good morning!"

"I'm awesome."

"No I'm awesome, that's my catchphrase. You can think of your own catchphrase okay?"

Aly laughs quietly.

"You're incredibly sharp dressed today."

"Thank you very much, I dressed up just for you."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah I saw the tweet and I was like 'Well I have to dress up now'. If I'm gonna beat Kennedy, I basically have to."

"But I also dressed up for my wife, because she really likes it." He adds.

She laughs and leans up to kiss his cheek.

"We didn't even know that you were coming in. We sent out a Twitter message early this morning, because we heard you were going to be in the building. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Well thank you."

"I can't believe it's been 10 years since the Real World."

"It's been a decade. It's been a decade...I feel old, and I'm only 30."

"So I heard you we gonna be in the building, I said 'Well Kennedy this guy likes a good challenge. Do you want to try and play Can't Beat Kennedy?'."

"I don't think you guys realize that when I was on the Real World, I dominated all challenges. Whether they were puzzles, physically, mentally, it didn't matter. I beat everyone at everything. And then I went to the WWE, and I beat everyone there too. I'm a former WWE Champion, I won at Wrestlemania 27, I have so many accolades, you cannot compare to me. You may be 434 and 37, but today you're going to be 434 and 38 sweetheart."

"Well I wish you luck."

"I don't need luck. When you're this good, when you're this sharp dressed, you don't need luck."

"Miz will you go ahead and kick Kennedy out of the studio please."

"Get her out of here!"

"Alright good luck brother."

"I don't need luck. You need the luck...you need the luck."

Aly looks amused, rubbing her stomach while resting against Mike's shoulder.

"Alright so we have sent Kennedy out of the studio, we have five pop culture trivia questions. You have to answer more correctly than Kennedy to win. If you tie..."

"Is there a time?"

"Uh no, you have all the time in the world. If you tie, it's considered a loss."

"Really? No wonder she's won so many times."

"The tie goes to Kennedy."

"Zero...she gets zero right..."

"The push goes to the house."

"Alright here we go, question number one. The new Harry Potter just days away from opening...what was the name of the first Harry Potter book and movie?"

"First Harry Potter book and movie was...Harry Potter and...I don't know though it's like s...sor-...I don't know. I know the Deathly Hallows is coming out Part 2, and supposedly Harry Potter dies maybe I don't know."

"Sorcerer's Stone dummy." She says, laughing.

"Question number 2. Kate Hudson had her 2nd child over the weekend. Who is her famous step father?"

"Oh her famous step father...is Kurt Russell. BOOM! BOOM! I thought-...and she had a boy by the way, boom!"

Aly moves off Mike's shoulder because he's moving around. She looks at her stomach and then at Mike before shaking her head and giggling.

"Question three..what ar-"

"And it was with the Muse's lead singer, BOOM!"

"What artist's first hit song was called Pon De Replay?"

"Pon De what?"

"Pon De Replay."

"Pon De Replay?"

"Yeah, what artist..what singer...her first hit song was called Pon De Replay?"

"Uh Lady Gaga I don't know."

"Rihanna." She nudges him and laughs.

"Alright, number 4. David and Victoria Beckham welcomed their-"

"You knew that?"

"-first daughter into the world over the weekend. Their first son was named for a part of New York..."

"Brooklyn. Boom! Come on! Come on!"

"Natalie Portman-"

"There's also Cruz as well."

"-has announced the.."

"And they had a baby girl, boom. Oh you want more?"

"Question number 5. Natalie Portman has announced the name of her baby. Who did she star with in 'Black Swan'?"

"Oh uh Mila Kunis."

"Alright let's get Kennedy back in the studio please. Come on back. Kennedy making her way back into the studio. Kennedy the Miz who is wrestling tonight at the Garden for Monday Night Raw got 1 2 3 out of five right."

"Not bad, very respectful."

"Well look at you with your little smirk...with your little smirk. Very respectful...yeah okay okay."

"His wife knew the ones he didn't."

"Question one. The new Harry Potter just days away from opening...what was the name of the first Harry Potter book and movie?"

"Uh Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Nerd."

"Am I a nerd too then?" She asks him amusedly.

"Maybe a little, but that's okay because you're my wife."

She laughs and steals a quick kiss.

"Question 2. Kate Hudson had her 2nd child over the weekend. Who is her famous step father?"

"Kurt Russell."

"You got kind of quiet..Miz."

"Yeah...yeah."

"You were all big and bad when you got in here now you're all quiet and demure."

"Yeah I don't like this."

"Question 3. What artist's first hit song was called Pon De Replay?"

"Rihanna."

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"Rihanna?"

"That's how we do that here."

"Ohhh come on!"

Aly laughs at Mike.

"3 to 2 for Kennedy..."

"This game sucks."

"3 to 1, excuse me. Uh question number 4-"

"It's not the game Miz, it's not the game."

"-David and Victoria Beckham welcomed their first daughter into the world over the weekend. Their first son was named for a part of New York. What's his name?"

"Brooklyn."

"Name another son."

"Where he was conceived."

"Name another son, name another-"

"Cruz."

"Right now we got 4-2 for Kennedy, going to the final question. Natalie Portman has announced the name of her baby. Who did she star with in Black Swan?"

"Mila Kunis."

"That is correct."

"Wooo!"

"So even if I had gotten them all right, even if I had gotten them all right I would've lost."

"Yes."

"So mainly she always gets them all right correct? And then she always wins."

"Not all the time-"

"That's how you do it. This game's rigged. This game is rigged."

"We all know this game's rigged, I understand..."

"If this game is rigged, then wrestling is.."

"How dare you? You bite your tongue."

"...at the Garden, tickets are on sale if you go to . The Miz, who are you fighting tonight?"

"Whoever the unlucky person is. Whoever steps in the ring with me will get their heiny handed to them if you will."

"I also see CM Punk, this is his last match in Boston."

"Yes his last match in Boston and it could be John Cena's last match in Boston, because if John Cena loses to CM Punk on July 17th at Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Vince McMahon will fire him. Because CM Punk is leaving WWE, his contract is done July 17th. But he's in a WWE Championship match, so if CM Punk wins that match, the WWE Championship's gone. Yeah, it's kind of weird right? It's never happened before."

"Then they're gonna fire John Cena."

"I hope they do, because I'll take his spot. I'll take all the kids wearing his merch too."

"Monday Night Raw tonight in the Garden. , tickets are only $20. Is there something you'd like to say before you leave?"

"...fine fine fine. Hello, my name is the Miz from LA, and I can't beat Kennedy. She's awesome." He says after sighing.

Aly pats his thigh sympathetically and giggles. Then once the show had ended they all said their goodbyes and Aly and Mike were off to the next interview. She decide to steal another kiss from him before they go in for the next one. Then as always, they walk into the studio, greet everyone there and then sit down at the table, waiting for the show to start. She grabs Mike's left hand and pulls it over to her lap, playing with his wedding ring.

"Hey good morning everybody, just had one of the most humiliating moments of my life. The Miz is here, who is as you know a tough guy, bad guy in the WWE. He confessed to me off the air that he is a fan of the New Kids On The Block."

"Not only that but here's the thing though, it's not that I'm a fan like..when I was in 4th grade I went to a concert 'cause I was a little kid and all the girls in my 4th grade class loved New Kids. So I was like 'Well I'll like New Kids, if the girls love them then I'll love them'. So then I went to Dancing With The Stars and they were performing with uh...well the reason why I went to Dancing With The Stars is because Chris Jericho was on it, he's former WWE superstar, so you know supporting the brotherhood. So Backstreet Boys and New Kids performed on two different stages at the same time, and they're across from each other. And the Backstreet Boys perform and then I'm like 'Okay'. I'm standing there 'cause everyone's standing and I'm like 'This is okay'. But all of a sudden the Backstreet Boys point to the New Kids and New Kids go 'Step by step', and I literally like...it was almost like I got goosebumps and I was like a little kid again and I jumped out of my seat. And I think I screamed louder than Jordin Sparks who was sitting like two rows next to me."

Aly laughs, remembering that. Then they played 'Step by Step' over the radio.

"Yes exactly. Exactly! I mean, I don't know if that's embarrassing, but I'm not embarrassed. A real man can admit that okay? That takes a tough guy to actually be able to admit that."

"So do you know who you're fighting tonight?"

"No, we have no idea. I'll get there today and figure out the whole show and what I'm doing."

"Hold on hold on. Come on, that's not possible."

"I'm that g-...yes it is, we're that talented-"

"Don't they...well Cena's gonna be there."

"Yeah John Cena will be there. He's actually in the main event tonight going up against CM Punk in a street fight. But what am I doing? What do they say that I'm doing on the card? They just say I'm there. So whatever it is, I'll be stealing the show. That's what I do everytime I'm out there."

Then they get into a conversation about various wrestlers and whatnot.

"Who's Kelly Kelly?"

"Kelly Kelly is a beautiful, gorgeous diva. Our divas are smart, sexy and beautiful."

"Oh so she's not a wrestler."

"She's a diva. She wrestles."

"Oh she does wrestle."

"Yes."

Aly looks up at the mention of Divas.

"And of course my wife does too, but she currently isn't due to...well I'm sure you've been following and you watched her reveal the big news." He adds.

"Yes we did. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you." They both say.

"Now I'm sure there's a bunch of people out there with a lot of questions about that. Let's get some of them out of the way and answered right now. First of all how far along are you?"

"3 months."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No, not yet, we won't find out for about another 6 weeks or so.

"Have you decided on names if it's a girl or if it's a boy?"

"We have but we aren't telling the public until the baby's born."

"Understandable, now Brie and Nikki Bella..."

"They're twins...that's all I'm gonna say."

"Dolph Ziggler."

Then they all joke around about his name, calling him a porn star.

"It sounds that way but he's actually our United States Champion. He's the champion of the United States of America."

Then Mike started talking about John Cena and CM Punk, and what's gonna happen Sunday if certain things happen, and then Kelly Kelly's website. Then they got talking about what wrestling used to do in Boston with going to high schools before going to the Garden to make extra money, and what it's like backstage before the show starts.

"Now what is your signature move?"

"My signature move is the Skull Crushing finale. Basically I put a guy in a full nelson, I sweep his leg and his skull hits the mat. Hence, basically being the finale. It's a Skull, it's crushing and it's a finale."

Aly laughs lightly and resumes playing with his ring. Mike's then asked about where he's from and that turns into a conversation about Lebron and basketball in general. After that they ask for advice on getting muscles and what not.

"Work out, eat right, that's what I do. You work out, you eat right, you train, you don't sit on your butt all day and just talk smack. You literally have to go to the gym guys, alright? You have to eat right. You don't just go to Dunkin' Donuts and eat your french crullers and drink your coffee and thing you're gonna get muscles. You actually have to go to the gym and actually work out."

And a conversation about protein breaks out, talking about the protein shakes and everything that they can take after working out. The interview only lasted a few more minutes longer, before the it had ended. They played his music before thanking her and Mike for being there. Then after that they both got up and left.

"Done?" She asks.

"Yeah we're done."

"Gooood." She sighs, leaning against him.

"We can go get lunch now if you want. All those interviews took up like half the day."

"Lunch sounds great. Maybe a nap afterwards..."

"Of course." He smiles, as they both get into the car.

They go and get lunch before they go back to the hotel. Once they're in their room, she kicks off her shoes and curls up in bed, yawning. He changes out of his suit into mor comfortable clothes, before climbing onto the bed next to her. She scooches and lays against him. He kisses the top of her head, before draping an arm over her, resting his hand on her stomach.

"I love you." She yawns.

"I love you too."

She snuggles down and dozes off while he rubs her stomach. It's a few hours or so later and we're all getting ready for the show, I'm just making sure I have everything that I need for tonight, even though I don't need much since I have the night off. I find the shoes that I chose to wear tonight and put those on, before heading into the bathroom to fix my hair. Alex pokes his head in to watch and he smiles at me.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey." I say back, glancing at him in the mirror while attending to my hair.

He steps the rest of the way in and slides his arms around me.

"You're gonna do this a lot when I'm in the bathroom doing this aren't you?" I giggle, as I put my brush down and pick up the pink feather hair clip and put it back into my hair.

"Mmhmm."

"Well I can't complain anyway."

"'Course not. I love you." Alex kisses my neck gently.

"I love you too." I smile.

I finish what I need to do in the bathroom with Alex still wrapped around me.

"Okay, I'm done now...you're gonna have to let go."

"Aww."

"You have all night to cuddle with me."

"True." He agrees, finally letting go.

"And I know my shirt is torturing you, because it's exposing my shoulders and everything." I snicker, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah..." He follows me out.

"Don't even think about it...not happening right now. I know what you're thinking of doing."

"Aw."

"But it's fun." He adds.

"I know but like I said, not right now."

Then I grab my things and he grabs his and we leave to meet you and Mike down at the car. Meanwhile Mike's gotten up and ready, letting Aly rest a little longer before he wakes her up.

"Lyssa...time to get up."

She mumbles incoherently, trying to hide her face.

"We have to get going to the show."

He gently moves her head and presses his lips to hers. Then he does like she did to him yesterday and takes her bottom lip between his and nibbles on it lightly. This wakes her up all the way and she pulls him down a little, groaning quietly.

"I knew that'd get you up." Mike chuckles as he releases her lips and pulls back.

"Duh." She says with a small laugh, sitting up.

Then she goes into the bathroom to fix up anything that needs fixing, before coming back out and slipping her shoes back on. She comes out and Mike's facing away from her so she sneaks up and slides her hands into the back pockets of the jeans he's wearing now.

"You just love doing that."

"Mmhmm." She giggles, squeezing lightly while kissing the back of his neck.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

Aly laughs and takes her hands out of his pockets. Her phone goes off and it's a text from me asking where they are.

"Oops, we're gonna be late if we don't get downstairs."

Then they both grab their things and head out the door and downstairs, out to the car. They see Alex and I waiting for you two, with me leaning back into him with his arms around me, while he leans against the car.

"Awwww. Lovebirds." She teases.

"You're one to talk, we were gonna be late if you didn't hurry up." I add.

"That was kind of my fault. I wanted to let her sleep a little longer." Mike says.

"Well that's okay, understandable. Can we go now? It's kind of hot out here."

"Yeah."

We pile into the car and drive to the Garden. We managed to get there in enough time to head to the locker room so the guys can drop their things off, and we head to the room to watch the show.

"This could be a long night."

"When isn't Monday night a long night for us?"

"Good point."

The show eventually starts like always, but this time CM Punk's music plays first as he is opening the show. He walks out with a megaphone.

"Found a way around the mic's." Aly snickers.

He walks down the ramp at his own pace and gets into the ring like he always does. Then he went over to the ropes and got handed a microphone, then took the guy's headset and put it on, talking to someone telling them to not turn his microphone off before his music fades. He places the megaphone down and then proceeds to sit in the middle of the ring like he's been doing a lot lately.

"Story time again." I comment.

"Do I have everybody's attention now? I feel a little bit of recapping is in order. If you didn't see the show last week, then I can't blame you. I didn't watch either because I wasn't on. I was suspended by Vincent K. McMahon. I was suspended because the week prior to that, I got into a little bit of trouble because of some things that I said. I didn't get in trouble because I announced that July 17th my contract with World Wrestling Entertainment ends. I didn't just get in trouble because I said not only am I going to defeat John Cena this Sunday at the Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View. But that I was going to leave with the oh so precious WWE title, rendering all future champions completely irrelevant. I didn't just get in trouble because of this little nugget mentioned when Vince McMahon finally dies that the company will fall into the hands of his idiotic daughter and his son-in-law, who I believe I referred to as a doofus.I got in trouble basically because I have the balls to say things that nobody else has the balls to say. Things like this company inside and outside the ring are filled with a parade of shameless ass kissers. But never fear, tonight not only am I reinstated, not only is my championship match with John Cena back on..." Punk continues, standing up and grabbing the megaphone.

"...I brought back up just in case they cut my microphone off." He adds, talking into the megaphone.

The crowd starts chanting 'CM Punk', and he presses a button on the megaphone that makes an alarm sound go off.

"Just in case." He adds, before putting it down.

"A lot of you are probably wondering exactly why I'm holding a live microphone right now. I'll explain it to you. Vince McMahon desperately wants to sign me to a very long term, very lucrative contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. It's funny to me that Vince is bending over backwards to give me everything I've ever wanted, and the reason that's funny is because all I ever really wanted is this little microphone. See this...this is power. This voice...this is power. And in anybody else hands, this is a microphone and in my hands it's a pipe bomb as I showed two weeks ago. So Vince McMahon finally sees me for what I am, and that is the hottest property in this industry today. He finally sees that way because I did something that he and his endless empty suits could not do. I made WWE socially relevant. And I'm not talking...I'm not talking about you people because you don't really count. I'm talking about the real world. See in the real world the WWE has always gotten a mention or two for two reasons. The first reason being that CM Punk is speaking his mind. The second one is because somebody died. It's true. But now the WWE because of me is all over YouTube. I'm a YouTube sensation. ESPN is falling all over themselves to try to get me on their radio shows, to try to get me on their tv shows. Jimmy Kimmel's people are ringing my phone off the hook, they want to know exactly what I have to say, they're begging for my story. And I find it funny that I have one foot out the door and Vince McMahon finally wants to give me everything I want. Well if five years ago Vince McMahon treated me this nice, I wouldn't have five years of pent up ammunition to unload on him. I wouldn't have so much to say." He goes on, sitting back down in the middle of the ring.

"I know Vince McMahon and I know how he does business, and he's gonna come here and he's gonna expect me to sit down in his office and have a nice little man on man conversation about a contract. But I also know that he likes to do things that have never been done before. So I say tonight Vince McMahon, we have the first ever live contract negotiation in the ring. And who knows, maybe I'll sign, maybe I won't, maybe...Vince McMahon will have to join something that I like to call the CM Punk Kiss My Ass club."

That's when John's music plays and he walks out down to the ring.

"I'm talking...sir. Sir I'm afraid your music is just too loud!" Punk says over the megaphone.

"Aha. Nice."

"Cut it, cut the music, turn it off. You want to talk go ahead talk. What were you saying?" John says after he gets into the ring with a mic.

"Hey everybody it's John Cena! Thank you. Thank you for getting me reinstated to a job that I didn't even really want in the first place. Thank you for giving me everything that I could have ever wanted. See not only at Money in the Bank am I going to beat you for that title and god when I beat you for that title, I'm probably gonna change the way it looks because that thing has been far too ugly for far too long. You've made a couple of things completely real come this Sunday. I am leaving John, I will beat you for that title and I will leave, and now the thing of it is you...you're gonna get fired? Yeah let's go Cena. Let's go to Chicago so I can beat you for that title. But if you think that Vince McMahon is really gonna fire you, I'd like to take you back a couple months ago when you were fired and that lasted all about seven days. It's not gonna happen, so you don't have that to worry about."

"You done?"

"Let's be honest, probably not but would you like to say something? I have a megaphone."

"No, I want to make sure you get it all out, because you've made a very truthful statement. We've been waiting for about five years to say that you actually have a set of balls. Congratulations. And apparently you also have a mouth and you like to run it. I'm out here to set you straight. 'Cause for three weeks, all I've heard is how you say you're walking out of Chicago at Money in the Bank with the WWE Championship. You gotta go through me to do that. And you just act like I'm some sort of pushover. Like because you're CM Punk and you've got a live mic in the middle of the ring, that it's irrelevant who you face in Chicago because nobody's gonna stop you from walking out with the WWE Championship. I got news for you Jack, I'm no pushover. And no no no no no, easy easy. I know why you think it...because I was halfway knocked out when you were at the top of the stage and you said you were the best wrestler in this company."

"Wait I'll stop you right there."

"Go ahead."

"I am the best wrestler in the world."

"Yeah...okay." I shake my head.

"Congratulations you got a set of balls, a big mouth, and self confidence. And you also said that I am a vision of what this company believes the best should be. Because I prance around all these appearances and smile for the camera. You got it twisted, I do that because I love it. I'm the best because I have this and I earned it. You think...you think...you are the best wrestler. Congratulations for thinking that. I hate to tip my ace here, there's a lot of people who thought that. A LOT of people. Names like Triple H, John Layfield, Edge, Batista, Randy Orton, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, even the late Eddie Guerrero. Every single one of them, thought the kid couldn't hang with me. Thought there's no way that he can wrestle with me in this ring. Every single one was disappointed. I didn't come out here to run my mouth. You think you're great, here's what I think. I don't care if you got a mic or a megaphone, I don't care if you stay or if you go, I don't care if Vince McMahon fires me or if he's full of it. I don't think I'm coming to Chicago at Money in the Bank to whip your ass."

They both dropped their mics and after a few seconds the GM chimed in.

"Oh boy."

"Can I have your attention please, I have just recieved an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Mr McMahon is on route to negotiate with CM Punk. But in the meantime I think that if this is John Cena's last night on Raw, we should see him in action. So Cena, don't go anywhere because you're going to be competing in a very special match next."

"Good luck." Punk says over the megaphone while walking backwards up the ramp.

"Well that took forever."

"Yeah."

"Although I barely was paying any attention to it, because someone decided to start distracting me."

Aly laughs and Alex gives a cheesy smile.

"Well I can't blame him." She adds.

"Someboday else was getting antsy too." She continues, tilting her head to look at Mike.

He just smiles innocently.

"Hah you can try to look innocent, but I don't believe it."

"What's it gonna be a lingerie pillow fight?" John asks once the commercial break ends.

"Ladies and gentlemen I was informed during the commercial break that our general manager has made the following match a handicap match."

After a few moments, Punk's music hits and out walks McGillicutty and Otunga.

"Of course...who else would it be."

"Boring...I don't really feel like paying attention."

"Yeah gotta love John and all, but when it involves the bland brothers it's really not worth watching."

"Nope."

The match was long with of course Cole's ranting, because he doesn't shut up during matches. We were barely paying attention, because well it was a bit boring, and we were back to being distracted. Mike couldn't keep his hands off Aly's stomach, and Alex couldn't keep his hands or lips off of the exposed skin due to my shirt. Mike also starts to put his lips on her exposed shoulders as well and she sighs quietly.

"This is the start of getting you back for yesterday." He mumbles.

She giggles quietly.

"I kind of figured."

She tilts her head as he goes up her neck. Aly and I both exhange amused looks.

"No marks...not yet anyway." I say to Alex.

"I know." He mumbles.

"That goes for you too." Aly says to Mike.

"Darn." He pouts.

"Maybe later." She giggles.

"If you behave." She adds.

"Promise." He grins.

She kisses his cheek. We look over at the screen just in time to see John win the match and see his hand raised in victory.

"Good for him."

Once he walks up the ramp it was another commercial break. After coming back from it we saw the same old Mark Henry thing they always play with him going all crazy like Truth and we see that he is of course facing Big Show Sunday. Then the screen changes and Dolph is backstage with Vickie.

"We need to have our facts straight and be prepared. So pretend I'm Mr. McMahon, what're you gonna say to me?"

"Oh jeez."

"Oh boy."

"Your Vince right. Listen Vince, you need to fire CM Punk, don't renegotiate with him...fire him. And while you're at it, fire John Cena too, 'cause as long as I'm the United States Champion, we can make that the premiere title in the WWE. 'Cause everyone knows I'm the premiere superstar in the WWE today."

"Well are you gonna tell me how to do my job?" Vickie says, mocking Vince's voice.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth. Except I'm not doing it out in the ring or insulting you or your family. But sir, last week you looked like a total wuss."

"I'm not a wuss, I'm Vince McMahon. I work out, I am strong. Do you know who I am? I'm your boss." Vickie continues, until Drew interrupts them.

"Hold on, I think I can get it. I'm Vince McMahon damn it. I'm the man! It says so in my name, McMahon!"

"Oh my lord. Watch, they'll get busted by Vince." Aly says, tilting her head more for Mike.

"Hah, that'd be funny."

"No, I'm Vince McMahon."

"No you WERE Mr. McMahon. Now you're just a shell of what you used to be. And if you don't realize what you have in talent of Dolph Ziggler, you should be the chairman of AARP instead of the WWE. So why don't you take your tacky outdated suits, your old man hair, and your dead possum breath and retire."

"Come on Ziggler, you've been close to the guy. It's more like a dead possum wrapped in a diaper. That more accurate?"

"Haha I get it. His breath is like a dead possum, wrapped in a baby's diaper soaked in vomit!" Vickie adds and starts cracking up, but she stops and almost freaks out when Vince has just shown up and is standing there next to her.

"Told you." Aly laughs.

"How're you doing Vickie? Dolph, Drew. Two of my fastest rising stars. You two deserve to have the spotlight, do you know that? I agree with you, I really do. As a matter of fact you deserve to have a really big spotlight so, why don't the two of you team up in a match tonight against say maybe the largest athlete in the world, the Big Show?"

"Busted." I snicker.

Dolph and Drew thank him but clearly they're not happy about it.

"Anyone got a mint? Mint. Because uh...what I really wouldn't want to have is...bad...breath!"

Drew makes a face and walks away, then Dolph and Vickie hurry away.

"That was dumb of them." I shake my head.

"Mr McMahon everyone all over the world is wondering what's gonna happen at tonight's live contract negotiations between you and CM Punk. Do you have a comment sir?"

"Everyone all over the world?"

"The entire world."

"The entire world?"

"All over the world."

"Why don't you tell the entire world that I said they can go to hell."

Then we see Kelly walking through the halls, because she's in a match up next.

"Yayy. Go Kelly."

Aly nods in agreement. After the commercial we were right back in the ring and Melina was sitting on top of the ring post, while she waits for Kelly to come out.

"Heyyyy."

"Haven't seen her in a while."

"I like her new ring attire."

"Me too."

"It's sparkly." I grin.

"Mmhmm." She laughs.

Then once the camera switched over to commentary, there's the Bella Twins sitting next to Jerry.

"Ew...what're they doing there?" I make a face, but yet being semi distracted because Alex is still doing what he has been doing.

"I dunno." Aly replies absentmindedly, distracted herself by Mike.

Then Kelly comes out and the Bellas have nothing to do but insult her. All through the match they insult her, especially for how skinny she is and everything.

"Ugh, I'm really getting tired of hearing them with their insults."

"Mmhmm. First they were making fun of pregnant women, now they're making fun of Kelly? Like they're oh so perfect...hah, don't make me laugh.

In the end Kelly won and the Bellas grab mics for most likely more insults.

"Hold on hold on, wait a minute. Um hello. Wow. Well now that that's over maybe you can go find some food."

"Honestly I mean 1 mil a month isn't healthy."

"But hey don't take our word for it, your skin is crying for help. It's saying feed me Kelly, feed me!"

"And you know um..can we get a closeup please? Underneath this painted on clown face, weave head is some serious need for proactive."

"I mean it did wonders for Katy Perry you know that right?"

"Yeah except she's not a teenage dream. She's nothing but a malnurtured nightmare." Brie says to Kelly.

That's when Kelly snaps and starts attacking Brie. Then they both start kicking at her and everything, and that leads to Eve running out to help. It works for a bit, until it's two on one again when the Bellas go after her. They get out of the ring to start heading back up the ramp.

"Okay, I've had enough of these two." I say, pulling from Alex's arms and standing up.

"Me too." Aly agrees and slides free of Mike's hold.

"Be careful." He says as she stands up.

"I will be, you know that." She kisses him gently.

"Can't help but be protective."

"I know."

I give Alex a quick kiss before we both quickly walk out of the room and to the curtain before the Twins get backstage.

"Alright, I'll go out first. If any one of them starts to head back that's when you come out."

"You got it." She nods.

I walk through the curtained area while their music keeps playing, but I storm out and up behind them and the crowd goes crazy of course. But I storm down what's left of the ramp before I can get to them. I don't stop until I hit Brie and she goes falling down onto the ramp. Nikki turns and goes to hit me but I block her shot and then slap her which sends her stumbling away. Then I take Brie and bring her down the ramp a bit before throwing her into the barricade a couple times. I turn to Nikki who started to approach me, but when she saw my face she backed off and started to hurry away back up the ramp. She gets to the top and Aly steps out, holding a spray can in one hand, shaking it up with a smirk. This causes her to back up, but little did she know that I was not too far behind her after dealing with her sister. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirking myself as she kept backing up. Then she bumped into me and she realized I was behind her. She goes to run away, but I hold her by her arms in a hold that's hard to get out of while Aly walks down the ramp with the can of spray. Aly pops off the cap and once she gets close enough, starts spraying her. She starts yelling and screaming and everything, also struggling against my grip, but it's no use. Both of us just laugh. Once she feels like she's gotten her pretty good with the spray, she stops and I let her go. She darts off, before slowly making her way up the ramp and glaring at the both of us.

"Here..." I yell to her, walking over and picking up Brie and shoving her up the ramp since she's capable of walking again.

"...you can have you sister back. I'm done with her for tonight. She has what's coming to her Sunday!"

Aly can't help herself and she sprays her too as she goes by her.

"Ohhh you ruined the pretty white pants." I snicker.

"Oops." She grins evilly.

"Now let's go see if Kelly's alright."

Aly nods and tosses the spray can to one of the stagehands before we go check on Kelly. We climb into the ring and go over to her and help her up, asking her if she's alright. She tells us she'll be fine as long as she gets ice from the trainers. So we help her out of the ring and we all walk up the ramp, getting her backstage. We drop her off at the trainer's office before heading back to the room. But as we're going back to the room, we see Mike walking down the hall dressed in his ring gear and everything.

"Aww that time already?" Aly asks, pouting slightly.

"I guess so. Which means Alex is more likely getting ready himself."

"Darn."

As soon as the camera crew had stopped following him due to the commercial break, he stopped when he got to us before heading to the curtain. She steps into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Good job with the spray out there." He chuckles.

"Thanks." She giggles.

"You be careful out there, no matter what kind of match you're gonna be in." She adds.

"I'll do my best." Mike replies, kissing her forehead as he moves his hands to her stomach.

"Jellybean your new good luck charm?" She laughs lightly.

"I hope so." He chuckles.

She smiles and kisses his lips.

"You better get going."

"Right, I'll see you after everything."

"Love you."

"Love you too, and Jellybean."

"Jellybean loves you too daddy."

"Awwww." I smile.

Mike and Aly smile and he steals a kiss from her before he heads out to the curtain. Then we walk along again to get back to the room. Just as we were about to walk into the room, Alex had walked down the hall from the locker room in our direction.

"I'll meet you in there okay?" I say to you.

"Alright. Be careful out there." Aly says the last part to Alex as he gets to us.

"I'll try my best Windy." He says, before she heads into the room.

Alex then hugs me, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"No vest tonight huh?" I giggle.

"No." He chuckles.

"Aww that's too bad, I like it."

"I know you do."

"Nice work out there by the way." He grins.

"Why thank you." I smirk.

"No one messes with my friends, especially if it's the Twins." I add.

"Of course not."

"Have I ever told you that I think you're hot when you get angry like that?" He smirks.

"Oh really..." I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep." He nods.

"Good to know."

"Well I guess you should go get going now right?" I add.

"Yeah... love you."

"Love you too." I smile, leaning up and stealing a kiss from him like he always does with me.

Alex smiles and kisses my head, squeezing me gently before he leaves. Then I walk into the room and sit down on the other couch as we wait for the show to come back on. Aly sighs.

"I don't like all those ladders out there."

"Me neither."

We watch as Mike walks down the ramp and gets into the ring with a mic. He walks over to the ladder in the middle of the ring before climbing up it and sitting at the top, underneath the Raw money in the bank briefcase.

"You know, there's no better view than sitting on top of this ladder, and looking down upon each an every one of you. See I'm used to being on top, I'm used to being the best, I'm used to being the Miz and that makes me different than everybody in the ladder match at Money in the Bank pay-per-view. And it's not because I'm the most must see WWE superstar of all time. It's because I know what it means to take THIS path to becoming a WWE Champion." Mike says, pointing up to the briefcase.

"I know the smell, I know the taste, I've been there before in a way none of my opponents ever have. Sure, some of them have been close, but close doesn't make them a winner. Close doesn't make them a champion. I know what it takes to be a champion. And everybody's gonna find out exactly that I still have what it takes to be a champion. Up here, I'm quite comfortable. Because this...is where the future happens." He points to the briefcase again.

"And I am still the future. And every pretender this Sunday in this Money in the Bank match will learn why I am the Miz...and I'm..." He goes to say his catchphrase but is cut off by Lispy.

"Mike is not amused." I say, when we see the look on his face as Swagger comes out and he climbs down the ladder.

"Uh no."

"You're the future? You're at the top? Alex Riley must've hit you in the head way too many times Miz. Let me refresh your memory. I also have won the Money in the Bank ladder match, and I also have cashed in that contract and became a world champion. Let me tell you something Miz, I'm gonna do it again." Swagger says getting into the ring.

"Ehhh no you're not. You're Lispy for pete's sake."

"Really? Really? World champion really? Really? Really? Really? Let me ask you a philisophical question. If someone wins Money in the Bank and they cash it in, and nobody remembers it, did it really happen?"

"Ooooh burn." I snicker.

"Ahahaha I love my husband." Aly laughs.

"Do you think I care what these idiots remember?" Swagger retorts before Evan's music interrupts them.

"I don't know about everybody here but I'm tired of hearing you two talk about what you've done. I'm here to talk about what I'm going to do on Sunday." Evan says, before running and sliding into the ring like he always does.

"I'm gonna steal the show! I'm gonna climb that ladder and go airbourne and win Money in the Bank." He finishes and that's when Kofi's music hits.

"Okay everyone else in the match is gonna come out now and watch, the GM will pin in with some retarded match as usual." Aly points out, a small scowl on her face.

"Look ya'll, Evan I appreciate your confidence, I appreciate everybody's confidence. But at the end of the day, this is all just talk. This is Money in the Bank we're talking about people. This is an 8-man ladder where everybody puts everything on the line. Our bodies..." Kofi starts to say before getting into the ring.

"...our careers, the future! All for a chance at the most prestigious title in the history of the WWE. Anything can happen when you step through these ropes. Anybody can climb up this ladder and anybody can win this match. If I win, it's not going to be because of what I do, or what I say here tonight. It's gonna be because of what I do in the ring on Sunday. I mean you guys think it's a coincidence that one of the greatest superstars ever in the WWE had to retire because of injury? He got injured in matches like this, and that superstar's name...was Edge." Kofi continues.

"He's got a point..."

"I don't even want to think about that."

Then Truth's little entrance thing hits with him only talking and he walks out with a mic.

"Oh boy here we go with the whacko."

Aly rolls her eyes.

"Surprise surprise surprise! The conspiricies against Truth continue. You see everybody's talking about CM Punk vs John Cena. Ya'll must've forgot two weeks ago, I beat John Cena. The Truth threw the WWE Champ through a table. And all you little Jimmies, ya'll saw it. And now...and now I'm supposed to climb a ladder...and grab a briefcase? How am I supposed to climb a ladder and grab a briefcase when I got...I got acrophobia ya'll!"

"Acrophobia?"

"Fear of heights maybe?"

"But I tell you what, the conspiracy knows that I'm afraid of heights." Truth adds, getting into the ring.

"Oh, I guess you were right."

"Well I just assumed."

"But there better not be not one spider on this ladder. There better not be no spiders in this ring this Sunday, because I'm afraid of them too."

"Uhhh yeah me too." Aly says, shuddering.

"You see that briefcase right there? If I open it up and I see a spider, the grits gonna hit the pan. That briefcase gonna get got!"

"And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but..." Truth is cut off by Alex's music.

Alex then comes running out down the ramp and slides into the ring. Mike quickly scrambles out of the ring and over by the ramp and then Del Rio's music plays and he comes out in his fancy car as usual. Mike just smirks, because Alex couldn't get to him.

"This is an absolute Vergüenza...a disgrace! I should not even be in Money in the Bank! I took out Rey Mysterio so I'm the number one contender! And now we have John Cena against CM Punk? You've got to be kidding me. But the question is why...I'm gonna tell you why. John Cena is afraid of Alberto Del Rio."

"Yeah, okay."

"And now I have to do it all over again, just to show you that it's my destiny to be the next WWE Champion. Fine...in six days I'm gonna teach a lesson to every single one of you. And that's a lesson for destiny." He finishes and his music plays again, but that's cut off by the GM ping.

"Can I have your attention please, I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Alberto Del Rio has a point. And since we have six of the Money in the Bank competitors in the ring, let's have a match. So Miz, Jack Swagger, and R-Truth, you will team up to face Evan Bourne, Alex Riley, and Kofi Kingston in a six man tag team matchup that starts right now!"

"Told you it was going to be retarded." Aly mutters.

"Well we can be happy that it's not a one on one match involving Mike and Alex, with the risk of what happened last week happening again."

"True..."

The match started during the commercial break and the ladders outside the ring were left there while the one in the ring was moved. It started off with Evan and Lispy...of course. Mike tags himself in after a bit and he kicks Evan repeatedly before picking him up and kneeing him in the head/shoulder a couple times before hitting him again to lay in the ropes. Once Evan got off the ropes, Mike bounced off them himself and kicked Evan in the face...one of his signature moves. He went for the pin, but Evan kicked out. Mike picks Evan up and holds him while he tags in Truth. Once Truth gets a hit in on Evan Mike goes back outside the ropes. So now it's Truth and Evan and Truth had control over the match, until Evan got up foing for a tag, but he got the control back. Another nearfall and Truth is arguing with the ref. It stays as Truth and Evan for a bit longer until Truth misses the scissor kick and Evan jumps up and knees Truth in the face. Evan gets up and is able to tag in Kofi. So now it's Kofi against Truth and Kofi just took over the match where Evan left off. Kofi was going for his finisher Trouble In Paradise, but he stops as he sees Swagger and cheap shots him, and Truth comes over and attacks him.

"Truth, look out!" We hear Mike yell as Kofi climbs the turnbuckle.

But it's too late as Kofi jumps and lands on Truth, going for a pin. But Mike rushes in and breaks up the pin and he goes after Kofi before rolling out of the ring. Kofi gets up and then Truth runs and hits Kofi so he falls out of the ring through the ropes. After the next commercial break Mike was in the ring now going against Kofi and Mike goes for a pin but Kofi kicks out. Mike tags Truth in again and they work together to supplex him, followed by Truth with the pin, and Kofi kicks out. Again Truth has control over the match and he goes over and tags in Swagger. Kofi then fires back with hitting Swagger, Truth and then cheap shots Mike, sending him off the side of the ring and to the floor. Kofi bounces off the ropes and jumps, trying to jump over Truth and Swagger to tag either Alex or Evan in, but they catch him and Kofi ends up reversing with a double DDT. They all roll around with Truth rolling out, and Kofi finally gets the tag to Alex. Alex rushes in and spears Swagger, and repeatedly starts punching him. He rolls away and repeatedly drops Swagger each time he gets up. Then he delivers a spinebuster after coming off the ropes and he's all fired up. He goes over to Mike and flips him over the top rope and he lands in the ring and then goes back over to Swagger for a DDT, but Truth comes in and stops him. Evan rushes in and takes care of Truth and after Swagger gets up and sees Alex laying on the mat, he runs towards the corner, grabs a hold of it and lifts himself up, attempting to land right on Alex. But his plan backfires as Alex lifts his feet up and kicks him right in the jaw. Then Alex plants Swagger and goes for the pin, and wins the match for him, Evan, and Kofi.

"Well...good for Alex."

But then Mike sneaks up behind Alex and gives him a Skull Crushing Finale, which leads to Kofi coming in and dropkicking him out of the ring. Aly sighs. That leads to Truth knocking Kofi out of the ring, and Evan kicks Truth right in the head. He climbs the turnbuckle to deliver Airbourne, but out of nowhere Del Rio comes over and pushes him off the top of the ringpost. Then he grabs the nearest ladder and takes that down, sliding it into the ring and he climbs in after. He takes off his jacket and picks up the ladder and then he hits Swagger with it, followed by Alex, Truth, and then Kofi. Then while Mike is up on the side of the ring, he hits him with that too. Then he takes it and he throws it and it hits Mike again and knocks him over, and he's holding his arm showing that he's feeling some pain from the impact of the ladder.

"Oh no no no." Aly shoots up off the couch and dashes out of the room.

"Whoa wait for me!" I call after her, dashing out of the room too.

Aly doesn't slow down, heading straight for the curtain. She doesn't even slow down there, she dashes right out of that curtain and down the ramp as safely as possible until she gets to Mike. She skids to a stop by him and drops to her knees.

"Let me see." She tells him immediately.

He grimaces as he lets go of his arm in order for her to take a look at it, and I rush past them to see if Alex is okay as well.

"Sorry, sorry." She whispers as she presses on his arm gently and he hisses.

"Seems like it'll be bruised and sore for a while, I don't feel any broken bones." She says after checking his arm for a bit.

He sighs in relief.

"We'll get you some ice when we get backstage."

"Just sit up, lean against the barricade for now. I have some business to take care of." She adds as she helps him up, and then turns her attention to Del Rio in the ring.

She glares at him, scowling as she starts to walk over. Then she gives me a quick glance as I have stood up on the other side of the ring. She gave me a look and I nodded, and then we both climbed up onto the side of the ring, both glaring at Del Rio. We get into the ring and he realizes we're there and gives both of us a confused look. We just continue to glare at him as we slowly made our way closer and closer. He keeps looking between us and decides to give us a flirty smile. I growl CRACK! My hand cracks him across the face harshly and he stumbles backwards. Del Rio then stumbles back into reach, and Aly smacks him across the other cheek. He stumbles back again and when he comes back into reach, Aly lifted her leg and knees him hard where the sun don't shine. He drops like a rock and the crowd goes 'Ohhhhhhhhh'.

"That's what you get for what you did!" She yells to him.

She pushes his body over with her foot and glares before turning and going to get out of the ring. I do the same, but get out on the side that I got in, going over to Alex and helping him up.

"Does Aly need to look at your arm?"

"I think I'm alright, just need ice." Alex mutters.

"Alright, let's go then." I say, draping one of his arms around my shoulder as I help him walk along until we get to Aly and Mike. She helps Mike up and lets him lean on her.

"He alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just need ice and rest."

"That's good at least." I nod, as we make our way back up the ramp and backstage.

"Yeah." She sighs.

Then we bring them down to the trainers and wait outside as they walk in to get the ice for their arms. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes, letting her head drop back to rest on the wall. She tries to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"...think so..." She mumbles.

"I think you need a hug."

She comes over and hug her. She hugs back, continuing to breathe deeply.

"Would it help if we all went back to the hotel instead of sticking around?" I ask.

"That would be a good idea."

Then the guys walk out of the trainers office holding icebags to their arms. They see me hugging her and frown.

"I'm trying to help her calm down."

Mike frowns deeper.

"Its just best for you guys to go get changed so we can go back to the hotel." I add.

"We'll just meet you back at the room, so we can get the rest of our things." I continue.

They both nod reluctantly. Alex starts to walk away and Mike does too, but much slower than Alex. Mike keeps looking back at me hugging her and I keep telling him to get changed. A few minutes later I nudge her.

"Come on, let's get back to the room." I say soothingly.

She sighs and pulls back, rubbing her temples. Then we make our way back to the room, walking in and getting our things together while we wait for the guys to get back. She stretches out on one of the couches, her arm over her eyes. I sigh and sit down on the other couch, sensing that she's not completely calmed down at the moment. Then the door swings open and Mike and Alex come in.

"I don't know what to do...she's not entirely calmed down." I say to them quietly with a sigh.

Mike goes over to her and crouches down by the couch. He sees she's breathing deep but it's shaky, showing that she's trying to calm down but it hasn't worked yet.

"Lyssa...hey, what's wrong?" He says in a soothing voice.

She feels him start to rub her stomach with one hand. She sighs.

"Just scared." She whispers, her voice wobbling.

"About what? About me, and what happened out there?"

She nods.

"Sunday too." She mumbles softly.

"You can get seriously hurt Sunday...you managed to walk away with only a bruised and sore arm tonight from that ladder, but Sunday it could be a lot worse." She adds, and sniffles a little.

He frowns and moves her arm from her eyes, and leans down to hug her tightly. She latches onto him and buries her face in his shoulder. I watch from the couch I'm sitting on and let out a sad sigh, because to see her upset makes me kind of upset myself only because I don't like seeing her so sad. Alex walks over and puts his arms around me, resting his head on mine.

"I don't like seeing her like this." I say quietly.

"I don't either." Alex replies just as quiet.

"If it wasn't for Del Rio..."

"Yeah."

I frown and lean against him.

"I know you can't help but worry..." Mike mumbles into her shoulder.

"Let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore." She sniffles.

He nods.

"Want me to carry you? Or are you good?"

"I'm not making you carry me, you hurt your arm." She says firmly, pulling away and wiping at her eyes.

Then she gathers her things as she gets up, and Mike grabs his bag. Alex and I get up too, and grab our things before we all head out the door and out to the car. The car ride is quiet and so is the elevator ride up to our rooms. After Alex and I walk into our room, I just drop my things on the table, take my shoes off and start taking my jewelry off, but I do it without talking or anything. Alex slides his arms around me, just holding me comfortingly.

"This night turned out great." I say sarcastically.

"It could have been worse." Alex points out calmly.

"I know, but she's upset in there and I can't do anything."

"Love, you might not be able to calm her all the time now. Her moods are different than the ones you're used to."

"I know, but still. Pregnant or not, it still hurts me to see her upset like that."

"I know, it bothers me too Carly."

"I think I need sleep, maybe the morning will be better."

"Yeah." Alex agrees, kissing my head.

"And since we have 3 days off now, how about we spend them at my place?" He adds.

I turn in his arms and lean against him, nodding into his chest.

"That sounds really good."

"I figured it would."

"We'll head out in the morning." He adds, squeezing me gently.

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now let's get changed and get some sleep." Alex kisses me after his remark.

I nod and go into my things for something to change into, and Alex does the same. Once we're changed, we climb into the bed and since the air conditioner was on because it was still hot and humid outside, I snuggled into him more in case I were to get cold. Alex makes sure I'm tucked against him and comfortable. He kisses me and then reaches for the light.

"Night love."

"Night."

Mike and Aly are in their room. Mike drops his bag by his others while she sits on the edge of the bed, kicking off her shoes while she takes off her jewelry and pulls her hair down. It's quiet for a while, until Mike speaks up.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"...yeah."

"Well we'll fly out in the morning to your place for our 3 days off, if you want."

She feels his eyes on her so she just nods and makes a small noise of agreement. He frowns and walks over, wrapping her in his arms from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't like when you're sad." He says quietly.

She leans back into him, her hands resting on his arms and she turns he face into his neck. She presses a soft kiss there.

"I know...it's just hard to come down from that emotional freak out when I'm so worried about something happening to you and then the wedding is next week and..." She trails off and sighs.

"...I know." He says, hugging her tighter.

She turns in his arms and pulls them up so they're standing as close as possiblem burying her face in his neck. Mike moves them from side to side slowly, rubbing her back soothingly. She closes her eyes and feels herself really start to calm down now.

"I love you." He mumbles, after kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She murmurs softly and kisses his neck.

"We should get some sleep."

"Mmkay." She agrees as he backs away a little.

Mike takes her face in his hand and kisses her forehead. She leans up and pushes her lips to his. After she pulls away, she leans her forehead against his with her face still in his hands and she smiles.

"Now...we can go to bed." She states, a small giggle escaping.

"Just one more..." He grins, pressing his lips back to hers for a few moments, before pulling away.

"...now we can."

She giggles again and pulls free from him so she can get changed. He gets changed himself, and then they both climb into bed and his hand rests on her stomach like always.

"Night, love you." She kisses him briefly.

"Love you too, night Lyssa."


	208. Day 2 Of 3 Day Vacation

It's the 2nd day of our 3 days off and I decided to sleep in today. But once I woke up, I didn't find Alex next to me in the bed. I got out of bed anyway and searched through my things for something to wear and such. Once I had everything, I got changed and whatnot before leaving the bedroom, walking out into the living room. I still didn't find him. I didn't smell anything so he can't be in the kitchen cooking. Next I went to the sliding door leading outside and stepped out. I look around for him, but I still don't find him. But at the last minute there he was coming out of the pool. I bite my lip, my eyes trailing over him. It's a good thing he was a decent distance away from me, otherwise I'd be caught. I manage to get ahold of myself before he looks up and notices me there. I just smile and wave, before sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. He walks over and leans down for a kiss.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I was able to sleep in."

"I know, that's why I left you in there."

"I figured as much. But I didn't know you would leave me in there to come out here to swim."

I snicker.

"Disappointed I didn't wake you?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sorry, I'll wake you next time." He chuckles.

"You better." I giggle.

"I promise."

"Good."

"Are you coming in?"

"Well I wasn't planning on it, because I'm not dressed to..."

"Aw."

"...but if you really want me to." I add, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah." Alex nods.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." I snicker, getting up from the chair.

"Yes.." Alex cheers quietly.

"I heard that."

Alex grins cheesily.

"Dork." I say, before heading inside to change.

"Your dork." He calls after me.

"Always will be." I call back, before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Alex gets back into the water to wait for me. After a while I come back out with a towel, and I walk over to the pool, placing my towel on the ground. Alex swims over and reaches for me.

"Hold on hold on, I'm coming in. Can't wait can you?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll make you wait a little more."

"Nooooooo."

"I'm only kidding."

Alex sighs in relief.

"You're so easily fooled. You know that right?"

He sticks his tongue out.

"Heyy, you know I can do things with tongue of yours from you sticking it out." I snicker, walking over to the stairs.

He raises an eyebrow.

"You know what I've done in the past because of that."

He retracts his tongue.

"Smart."

"Are you getting in or not?"

"What if I don't hmm?"

"I'll come out and get you."

"Ooooh I'm scared."

He puts his hands on the side of the pool and starts to push himself up out of the water.

"Ahhhh no!"

I run to the other end of the pool and jump in so he doesn't try to throw me in.

"Haha." I laugh when I surface.

Alex smirks, swimming towards me. I squeal and go under the water to try and swim away from him. He tracks me and when I surface, he locks me in his arms.

"No fair."

"Shoulda thought of that before." He says, stealing a kiss.

"Well I thought I would be able to get away from you." I add, after he pulls away.

"Nope. You're stuck with me forever." He grins.

"I couldn't be any happier."

"Me either."

"You're not letting me go...are you?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

"You're SO disappointed." He snickers.

"I know right?" I giggle.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So...what would you like to do today?"

"Hmmm, well I do know that I want to go out tonight. You and I haven't been to a club in a while together."

"That's true. Sounds like a plan."

"As for the day itself, I like the idea of staying here."

"Alright. We can do that."

"I have something in store for you tonight, now that I think about it."

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

"Yep, but you have to wait until tonight."

"Darn."

"All I'm gonna say is that you're gonna love it."

"...alright."

"I know, it's gonna be hard to wait."

"Yeah."

"It's gonna be worth it...trust me."

"If you say so." Alex kisses my head.

Then he starts to float around the pool, bringing me with him since his arms are still around me. I snuggle into him and sigh contentedly. As we're moving around in the water, I sneakily end up dragging my fingers along his abs, but I pretend like nothing happened.

"Heyyyy."

"What?"

"Sneak."

"What did I do?"

"Your fingers on my abs. Don't act like you didn't do it, I know you did."

"Oh I did? Oops."

"Suuuure."

"You can't prove anything." I giggle.

He digs his fingers into my sides, knowing fully well that I'm ticklish. I jump slightly and squeal.

"Heyyyy."

"Payback."

"True, but that's not proving anything." I smirk.

"I don't have to."

"Uh huh.."

He keeps tickling me.

"Noooo...stoooop!"

"Nope." He laughs.

At many failed attempts of getting him to stop. I did the only logical thing, and hope that it works. At one point I just press my lips to his in a hard kiss. Immediately his hands still and he kisses me back just as intensely. This time I end up backing him up until he hits the wall of the pool, not breaking the kiss. An 'oomph' escapes him and I smirk lightly. I purposely move my hands and press my fingers into his indents, still not breaking the kiss. He groans, tightening his grip on me. I smirk even more into the kiss, making sure to press into the indents again, before dragging my fingers up from there. He tenses up more, growling deeply. I brought one hand up to the back of his neck and dragged my nails across lightly, but at the same time I pulled away from his lips and then floated backwards and away from him. He rests against the wall of the pool.

"Evil woman." He mumbles.

"Why thank you." I smirk, hearing his remark.

"Love you too." I add, snickering.

Then I get out of the pool and grab my towel, wrapping it around myself, still snickering because of the look on his face from what I did.

"You gonna make it over there?" I tease.

"Might take a while, but yes I will."

"Just checking." I laugh.

"I'm getting you back for that."

"Oh I know."

"But not now you aren't." I add.

"Wanna bet?" He says, starting to move.

"Ah ah ahhhh..." I shake a finger at him.

"Not if you want that surprise later."

"Awww come on."

"Nope."

Then he starts to pout.

"Not gonna work."

He adds in the sad eyes.

"Nope, still not gonna work."

"But I have to go get changed back into my clothes. Don't get too lonely without me."

"I'll try."

I laugh, before turning around and heading back to the house and inside to change. Alex swims around in the meantime, calming himself from what happened. Back at Aly's place, she and Mike are already awake and sitting in the living room, snuggling on the couch. Both of them have a hand laying on her stomach. She's only paying half attention to the tv, more amused in kissing and nipping gently at Mike's neck.

"You just love being a distraction don't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's fun." She adds.

"And you were doing it to me the other day so it's only fair I return the favor." She finishes.

"That's true."

She smiles and keeps doing it, making a path up and down his neck. He lets his head fall back and his eyes close. She nips a little harder, sliding onto his lap. His hands move and settle on her hips as she continues, smirking as she hears him making quiet noises here and there. Each noise he makes causes her to giggle quietly in return. She makes a path all the way up to his ear, where she starts to nip at that as well. She feels him tense up and he lets out a hiss. She laughs softly.

"...I'm gonna...lose control..." He mumbles.

She stops abruptly and moves off his lap, sitting on the couch and pretend she hasn't done anything. He turns his head and looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asks sweetly.

"Don't play all innocent with me. You know what you did."

"Did what?"

"You know..."

"Nope." She laughs.

"Suuure."

She pats his leg.

"Sorry. You're just too fun to mess with."

"Uh huh..."

"I know you'll get me back anyway." She says scooching back over to cuddle with him.

"You're right about that."

"I know." She giggles.

"But anyways...next Wednesday..." He grins.

"I know." She smiles brightly.

"Then we have the rest of the week to ourselves."

"Mmhmm...still not letting me know where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Awww."

"Sorry. It has to be a surprise."

"Darn." She pouts.

He just chuckles as he wraps his arms around her.

"I trust your judgement though. I know we'll be somewhere amazing." She tells him, nuzzling his cheek.

"It's amazing alright."

"I'm sure it is." She presses a kiss to his jaw.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asks, trying to ignore the clear distraction by her.

"Well we can go to the Pier and see fireworks tonight."

"That sounds like good idea." He nods in agreement.

"I don't really have many ideas other than that and going on the ferris wheel." She shrugs, kissing his jaw again.

"I'm sure as we go along we can find things."

"Mmm...sure."

She's still kissing different spots along his jaw, giggling silently as he squirms.

"Then...how about we go...now?"

"You don't sound sure about that."

"I'm one hundred percent sure about it."

She reaches up and gently bites his earlobe and slides away.

"Okay."

"...evil..." He mutters.

She laughs and gets up, heading to the bedroom so she can put her hair up and grabs anything she might need. He sits there for a bit before getting up himself and heading into the bedroom to grab whatever he may need as well. She comes out of the bathroom and playfully swats his butt as she goes to grab some shoes out of the closet.

"Heyy, I know that was you."

"Nope, it was a ghost."

"Uh huh...suuure it was."

She laughs and gets her shoes on. Then she walks over to him and smiles up at him.

"I know. And who said I was trying to hide something?"

"No one, I was just saying."

"Okay Lover Boy."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." She says, putting emphasis on the 'p' an then laughing inwardly when Mike's eyes drop to her lips.

"Nonstop torture today isn't it?"

She smirks and decides not to answer, stepping out of reach and leaving the room.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He says to himself before following her.

She grabs a bottle of water for each of them and he picks up the car keys, leaning the way out of the house with her locking it behind them. When they get over to the car, he unlocks it and opens her door for her.

"Thank you." She kisses his lips quickly before getting in.

"You're very welcome." He grins, making sure she was all set before closing the door and going around to the driver's side and gets in himself.

They drive off, Mike driving with one hand on the wheel and the other laced with hers. After a while they get to the Pier, and right now it's not too crowded.

"Good, it's not super crowded." She says as they walk through the archway.

"Well it's still early. Plus people are working and everything."

"True."

The first thing they go to is of course the Ferris Wheel, and they didn't have to wait a long time to get onto it since there wasn't a long line or anything.

"We should come back and go on this when it gets dark." She remarks, snuggling with Mike.

"Watch the fireworks from here?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Good idea."

She feels his hands slip under her top and rest on the bare skin of her stomach. She giggles quietly.

"I'm sure Jellybean like the idea of the fireworks too." He chuckles.

"Sure." She laughs.

Then as they stop at the top, they look out at the view.

"I love the view. It's amazing every time." She comments.

"Yeah it is amazing." He nods.

"It's gorgeous at night too."

"Well I can't wait to see that tonight."

"Me too." She agrees, laying her head against him.

Then eventually they start moving and they no longer see the view from the top.

"Alright daddy, those hands have to move so we can get out when it stops."

"Awww."

"You can touch later."

"Okay." He agrees, moving his hands.

The Wheel stops and they get off. They lace fingers again and start to walk along. She stops Mike at one of the games, noticing one of the big stuffed animals that happened to be a penguin.

"Oooooh, it's so cute!"

"I want it." She continues.

"I'll try to get it."

She beams and kisses his cheek. They both walk up to the game and he pays for it, beginning the attempt to win the penguin. He ends up getting it and she practically attacks him, kissing him repeatedly before she takes the penguin, squeezing it happily. He chuckles at her excitement.

"Now what're you gonna name it?"

"Hmm..." She ponders.

"...I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." She adds.

"Alright." He chuckles.

"Thank you." She kisses the corner of his lips.

"You're welcome."

She holds the penguin in one arm and holds Mike's hand with her free hand.

"Where to now?"

"Um...ooh the museum with the stained glass windows."

"Sounds interesting."

"They're pretty." She says as she leads him there.

They finally get there and walk inside. They wander around inside and admire the stained glass.

"You're right, everything is amazing."

"I know. Its amazing what people can create with glass."

"Definintely."

After a bit they make their way back outside.

"Hmm, what to do now..."

Their eyes land on the big swing ride.

"Wanna go on that?"

"Yeah!"

She grabs his hand and they make their way over to the swing ride fairly quickly. They wait for their turn and she leaves the penguin sitting to the side before she goes and gets her seat. Mike makes sure that she's all set, before getting into his seat. They push themselves around a bit while waiting for the ride to move. They meet in the middle and kiss a little. Then once everyone who wanted to get on the ride was on, they started it. Aly laughs, swinging her feet as they leave the ground. Then they're up in the air and going around in a circle as the ride spins. Both of them are looking around in awe at the view. After a few times or so around on the ride, it starts to slow down and they make their way back to the ground. The ride stops and Mike gets out first, coming to help her out of hers.

"Thanks." She steals a short kiss as he pulls her up.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

They go and get her penguin before walking around again.

"You know what we should do next? Mini Golf."

"Ooh sounds fun." She agrees.

"I think I'll win." He says proudly.

"Oh really?" She looks up at him amusedly.

"Yes really."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know I can beat you."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"I don't know yet." He chuckles.

"Well bring it on Lover Boy." She grins.

"Oh, it's on."

She laughs and they go to the mini golf place. Once the game is paid for, they pick a ball and club and head out onto the course. They go from hole to hole, taking their turns and teasing each other while still being affectionate.

"Oh look at that, I'm in the lead so far." He says.

"There's still time." She retorts.

"Right I know that, but I'm a master at mini golf."

"Then how come I've beaten you both times we've been?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Those were off days."

"Suuuuure."

"I think I'm gonna beat you again." She snickers.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huh."

They bicker playfully for the remainder of the course. By the time they got to the last course they both had tied in the game. It all came down to this last show. Aly goes first and watches to see if she gets it in or not. She watches it go along and it started to slow down as it got closer to the hole. Then it started to inch it's way until it fell in.

"Yes! Looks like I win for now." She smirks.

"Ah but I still have my turn." He says.

"Yeah I know, let's see if you can do what I just did."

Mike takes his turn and they both watch it. After it seemed like it wasn't gonna go in, at the last second it fell in, which caused them to tie.

"Now what? We tied." She looks at him giggling.

"Well we didn't say anything about tieing...I don't know."

"Well what were you going to do if you won?" She asks as they take their clubs back to the booth.

"You know just celebrate like I always do with any victory."

"Dance around like a dork and then attack me later?"

"Something like that." He smirks.

She laughs.

"What were you going to do if you won?" He asks.

She kisses him and presses on his indents through his shirt before she releases him and walks away.

"There you go with that again..."

She just smirks at him.

"You're sooo in for it."

"Later." She snickers.

"That's right." He nods, following her.

"How about we go down to the Aquarium? We can even take the water taxi."

"Sure."

They go and find the area to wait for the water taxi. They get on the boat with some other people and sit down. Mike has one arm around her and his free hand rests on her stomach. She's turned so she can watch the buildings as they pass by. She takes a few pictures with her phone. Mike looks around at the view as they pass by everything himself.

"I love coming downtown, the buildings and everything are so pretty."

"I bet they'll look even more amazing when we're on the Ferris Wheel again tonight."

"Oh it will. The city's gorgeous at night."

"And with fireworks too..."

"Mmhmm."

"I can't wait."

She smiles at him and leans into his arms. Then the boat starts to slow down before coming to a complete stop. Everyone files off. Mike and Aly link hands again, walking up towards the walk through the doors, following behind some people from the boat. They pay for their passes and start to walk around the place. They look at a map first to see where they want to go first. They walk over to Amazon Rising, looking at anacondas, rays, crocodiles, aand skirting aroung the spiders with shudders for both of them. Then she laughs as she sees piranhas.

"Oh look, it's you."

"Haha." He says.

I grin at him, giggling.

"But I'm a nicer piranha." He chuckles.

"True." She laughs.

Then they move onto the Caribbean Reef exhibit, where they follow a green sea turtle, peek at a moray eel, and watch regal rays gliding by. They admire that for a bit, looking at the fish and everything inside there. Then they see a parrotfish and lastly some sharks.

"Oh look it's DC."

"Yeah." Mike snickers.

"And I know what you're gonna say...he's a nicer shark." She giggles.

"Fish are friends, not food." She quips with a grin.

"Wouldn't that make Carly a fish then?" He laughs.

"Maybe." She laughs.

They leave that exhibit, and then move onto the Jellyfish exhibit, where they learn everything about them.

"I've always thought Jellyfish were cool looking."

"Yeah they are pretty cool." He nods his head in agreement.

They move out of there and go to the Waters of the World. There they see frogs, iguanas, different kinds of fish and even an octupus. They also see sea stars and more jellysfish, before moving onto the next. They go down to the Wild Reef exhibit, looking at sharks, eels, and coral among other things. Then they wander into the Polar Play Zone.

"Penguins!" Aly beams, going over there.

Mike chuckles at her excitement, holding her stuffed animal penguin as she walks off, and he follows behind her.

"They're so cute!"

"Awww." He says, looking at them once he gets closer.

She takes some pictures of them.

"You probably don't want to leave here now huh?"

"A little longer and then we can go up to the Oceanarium."

"Alright."

They watch the penguins a little longer and then go back up to the Oceanarium. There they see beluga whales, dolphins, sea otters and sea lions. They also see various kinds of fish. They decide to watch one of the Aquatic shows. So they go and find some seats, and wait for the show to start. After the show is over they walk over to the gift shop. Mike points out some things here and there, mostly being penguins. She picks up a cute ten inch tall penguin.

"Awwww."

"I'm guessing you want that?"

"Yes." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Then I will get if for you."

"Thank you."

"Anything else you want?"

"I'm still looking."

"Okay, take your time."

She ends up picking out a picture frame, snowglob, and t-shirt, all ironically dealing with penguins.

"Got everything you want?" Mike chuckles.

"Uh huh." She smiles sheepishly.

They go up to the register and Mike pays for everything. It's all put into a bag and Aly takes it before they both walk out of the gift shop.

"Thank you bunches." She kisses the corner of his mouth as they head back outside.

"You deserve everything." He smiles.

She just bites her lip and smiles. By the time they had gotten back outside and were waiting for the boat to come back, the sun was setting along the horizon.

"Almost time. Wow the sunset is so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you though."

She blushes. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek, as they both look out at the sunset. She snuggles into him until the boat comes and takes them back towards the Pier. They still watch the sunset on the way back, and by the time they got back there it was almost dark. So when they did get back onto the Pier, they walked around some more and waited for it to get completely dark to get back on the Ferris Wheel. In the meantime Alex and I are getting ready to go out to the club. Since my outfit is part of the surprise for him, I got changed and everything in the bathroom. Alex sits on the bed and relaxes while waiting on me. After finishing, I looked at myself in the mirror and I smirked because I can see his reaction playing in my mind when he sees everything. I keep smirking and open the bathroom door. I don't walk into the room completely, I just stand in the doorway and lean against the frame. Alex glances over and does a double take. His eyes get huge and his haw drops open a little.

"Flies Alex...flies." I giggle.

He closes his mouth and swallows heavily.

"Wow." He mutters.

"This...is part of the surprise." I grin, walking into the room.

"You look..." Alex trails off, struggling to find the right word.

"...amazing?"

"Yeah..." He agrees.

"I knew you would say that."

"Well you do."

"As you always say."

He gets up from the bed and steps close to me. I just look up at him and smile. Alex runs a hand through my hair gently and leans down to kiss me. I keep smiling as he kisses me and I rest my hands on the back of his neck. Finally he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." I nod, before we leave the room and he grabs the car keys.

Then we head out, locking the door behind us before getting into the car and heading off to the club. We get to the club and are easily let in with no problems.

"So when is the other half of the surprise?" Alex asks.

"Later."

"Darn."

"Someone's excited." I giggle.

"Well if it has to do with you wearing this outfit then it has to be good."

"Oh it is." I smile as we find a table and I drape my jacket over the chair.

"Dancing first?" Alex asks.

"Of course. It's like you read my mind."

He grins and takes my hand, pulling me out there gently. Just as we got to the dance floor, We R Who We R started up. I laugh as Alex starts to sing along.

"Come on, you know want to sing along with me." He says, trying to encourage me to sing along.

"Noooo." I laugh.

"Doooooo it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay fine..." I say, waiting for the chorus to come back around and I sing along with him.

He grins, squeezing me in his arms. Once that song ended the next one started up and it was Party in the USA.

"Oh god, he's gonna sing again." I say to myself.

And sure enough, he sings along to this song too. And just to drive him crazy at the same time, during the chorus I would do little dance moves, while his arms were still around me. His singing stutters whenever I do that and I smirk. We dance to a few more songs, before going to sit down at the table, and of course I'm not able to sit in my own chair because he's pulled me down onto his lap like he always does. I look amused and snuggle into him.

"Never gonna let me sit in my own chair are you?"

"Nope."

"You know it's easier to torture you this way."

"Same goes both ways."

"But I think I'll give you a break tonight." I snicker.

He kisses my neck gently.

"Of course that doesn't really mean the same for me...after what I did today..." I add.

"Right..."

"...you're in for it big time." He continues.

"I figured."

After sitting there with him basically distracting me for a while, we decide to go back out and dance some more, before it's time for the 2nd half of the surprise. I take him back to the table and sit him down.

"Time for the rest of the surprise. Stay here and enjoy." I smile.

I grab my jacket before walking away and going over to the stage and talk with the DJ before disappearing out of view. Then the music plays and I wait a while before coming back out. Alex watches with raised eyebrows. After the song, I walk back over to him and I laugh lightly at his facial expression.

"...wow babe..."

"Why thank you."

"You did amazing." He says, pulling me onto his lap again.

"Well I figured you deserved something like that because the last time, you couldn't see it. You only saw it on your phone from what Aly sent you."

"Yeah."

"Worth the wait though?"

"Oh yes."

"Good." I smile, then kiss him quickly.

Alex doesn't just let me pull away, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeper. I in return move my hands to his shirt and grip onto it. Alex pulls away.

"More of that later." He says to me.

"Awww."

"Unless you'd like to leave now..."

"It's still early though..."

"That's why I said later, miss pouty. We keep kissing like that and we'd be leaving quickly.

"...true."

"Let's go dance some more."

"Alright." I nod, sliding off his lap and we head back out to the floor.

Alex holds me close an spends the whole time doing tiny distracting touches and kisses.

"Not making things any easier for me..." I comment.

"Nope." He smirks.

"And you call me evil."

"Because you are at times."

"Well so are you...one of those times being now."

He chuckles.

"We may end up leaving early afterall, if you keep that up."

He smirks. I try to ignore what he's doing for as long as I can, but he starts getting to me.

"Alright...let's go."

Alex snickers and we get our things from the table before leaving.

"You and your distractions." I say as we get into the car.

"You do it back you know."

"I know..."

We hold hands while Alex drives back to our place...meaning his place. We got back and got out of the car, then went up to the door where he unlocked it. We walked in and he dropped the keys on the counter as we passed by the kitchen. That's when he turned around to face me with the all too familar smirk on his face.

"Uh oh..." I mutter.

"Come here."

"Um...no."

"Come here...please..."

"Okay okay." I say, walking over to him.

He takes me in his arms and kisses me. Then he helps with taking off my jacket, and I grip onto his shirt afterwards. Alex gives me a boost and I wrap my legs around his waist. He then starts to walk slowly towards the bedroom. I cling to him, not breaking the kiss as he walks along, down the hallway and finally ending up in the bedroom. Alex kicks the door shut and heads over to the bed. He drops me onto it, and helps some more by getting my boots off and tossing them away. He goes to climb onto the bed and hover over me but I stop him.

"Ah ah ahhh, shirt comes off now."

He growls a bit and whips his shirt off. Before he could try again to climb onto the bed and hover above me, I stop him again. I sit up and think for a minute, before reaching my hand out towards him. He knows what I'm planning and he reaches out and grabs my hand.

"No."

"Aww." I pout.

"No." He repeats, pushing me back down and climbing onto the bed.

"Well look at you Mr. Aggressive." I snicker.

"Your fault."

"Sure it is...why is my fault again?"

"You've been torturing me. Especially with that performance..."

"Oh yes, and what fun that was...for me."

"Yes...for you. My turn now."

Then he leans down and captures my lips with his once again. I cup his face and kiss back. He definitely wastes no time in having his hands wander and they end up on the bottom of my shirt, slipping underneath and travel up my sides. This makes me shivers lightly and he smirks into the kiss, before bringing his hands back down to now tug on the bottom of my shirt. I decide not to fight him this time and let him help me out of my shirt. I go to move my hands down his chest to two of my favorite spots now, but he even stops me then and pins my arms to the bed so I can't move them. I whine.

"Nope." Alex says and presses his lips back to mine.

In the midst of everything since he didn't take his time...this time at least, the rest of our clothes had come off. Back with Aly and Mike, they're now on the Ferris Wheel and the fireworks should be starting at any time now. Sure enough, they start to go off and they watch in awe. She snuggles closer to him, as they look out at the city and watch the fireworks. She feels him press a kiss to her head and they both rest their hands on her belly as usual. They left them at the top of the Ferris Wheel until the fireworks were over, then they brought them back around and down to the ground.

"Time to go home?" She asks him.

"Yeah, we can go home now."

"Mmkay." She agrees as they get off the Wheel and head to the car.

They get into it and then head back home. Once back home, they get out of the car and she unlocks the door, before she and Mike head inside, locking the door after they walk in. She turns and hangs her keys on the hook on the wall. But when she turns back around, she sees Mike smiling. She involuntarily smiles back. Then the smile turns to a smirk and he starts to walk towards her. She backs up and her back hits the door.

"Got you now..." He mumbles once he's close enough, and then he presses his lips to hers.

She holds onto his shoulders, kissing back as her eyes slide shut. His hands travel down her sides, before deciding to rest them on her hips. She drags her hands down his chest and slides them into his back pockets, squeezing lightly. He moves his hands and grabs hers, removing them from his pockets.

"Uh uh...my turn for the torture."

She pouts since he stopped the kiss when he was talking.

"No fun."

"You had your fun today, now it's my turn."

"Aww."

"Sorry." He smirks, before pressing his lips back to hers.

She kisses back and flexes her hands since he still has them in his grasp. He lets go of her hands for a moment in favor of lifting her up and she wraps her legs around him. She puts her arms around his shoulders as he turns and goes straight for the bedroom. He moves his lips from hers as he walks towards the bedroom, and moves them to her neck. She sucks in a breath and tilts her head. He smirks before stepping through the doorway of the bedroom and kicking the door shut with his foot, and then moving over to the bed. Mike sets her down on the bed and takes his lips off her neck in order for both of them to get their shoes off. She then scoots all the way up to the pillows. Then she reaches up and takes the holder out of her hair, letting her hair cascade down over her shoulders. She shakes her hair out and tosses the holder onto the nightstand before looking up at Mike. He can't help but grin, and before she could even say anything, he had started to take his shirt off. She watches with a smirk and whistles playfully. He chuckles before tossing the shirt aside. and climbs onto the bed next to her. He moves to hover over her and she just smiles up at him while reaching for him.

"Remember, no torture is coming from you." He says.

She pouts while running her hands over his chest.

"Sorry that's what you get for torturing me already today."

"Can't help it." She shrugs and pulls his head down so she can kiss him.

Then he decides to do what he did last time and take her lip and gently nibbles on it. She moans quietly, tightening her grip on him. He continues for a bit, before going back to just kissing her. He moves his hands to the bottom of her shirt and tugs lightly on it. She shifts and lets him pull it off, going right back to his lips as she gets free. His hands move to her back and the fingers of one hand travel slowly up her spine. She arches into him, a shiver running down her back. Then he pulls away from her lips and starts making a trail along her jawline, down her neck and then ending on her collarbone. She tries to breathe calmly but her breath hitches whenever he adds in a soft nip between kisses. His hands move up and he laces his fingers with hers, at the same time pinning them to the bed just in case she decides to try and torture him. She squeezes his hands and sigh. He moves along her collarbone for a bit, before making his way up her neck, occasionally looking at her for her reaction. She starts to bite her lip as her head drops to the side. He starts to make his way up to the sensitive spot, but when she think he's going to go after it, he moves away from it and goes to her ear instead. She clenches her hands around his. He only nips at her earlobe briefly before instantly attaching his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck, catching her by surprise. A moan escapes her and then once that fades away, Mike bites the spot gently just to hear another. He smirks as he gets his wish. He slowly moves back to her lips and then from there the rest of both of their clothes start to come off.


	209. Money In The Bank

It's the day of the pay-per-view and Alex and I had flown in yesterday. We all decided to make a trip to the gym, because Alex, Mike and myself are in matches. When we got there, Aly and I went over to the treadmills to walk on them. We exchange smiles and giggles when we realize that we're in perfect view to watch the guys work out.

"You know what you can do tonight? You can come out to the ring with me, maybe even bring those cans of spray just in case."

"Oooh, sounds fun to me." She grins.

"Nikki tries anything, you get her with the spray." I laugh.

Aly laughs too.

"I do have a bad feeling about John's match though."

"I just don't have a good feelnig about tonight in general." She mutters.

"Well we can hope our feelings are wrong...which they usually aren't but...yeah."

"Right."

"You know I don't think they even know that we can see them." I laugh, pointing over to the guys.

"That or they're pretending they don't see us."

"Yeah, they are sneaky like that."

"Yes they are." She nods.

"They're looking over here, act like you don't see them."

She snickers and opens her ipod's case to change the song she's listening to. I just pretend to be looking out a nearby window.

"This is so awkward." Aly hisses in Italian, trying not to laugh.

"I know." I say back in Italian.

She puts her ipod back where it was and listens to the music while walking. She rubs her stomach absentmindedly. Then I look back over at them in hopes of them still not looking, but in fact they still are. I quickly advert my eyes. Aly snickers.

"Yeah, they haven't looked away yet."

"I noticed."

Then I take a quick glance again, and they seem to be gone.

"Heyyy, they're gone."

She shrugs. I just shrug it off and focus on the walking, but then all of a sudden a pair of arms wrap around me. I wasn't expecting it so I squeaked and jumped slightly in surprise. I hear Alex laughing at me. I stop the treadmill and turn around in his arms.

"You scared me." I say, hitting him on the chest lightly.

"Sorry." He snickers.

"Uh huh..."

Alex gives a cheesy grin.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Aly giggles quietly, still walking on her treadmill. Then I have no choice but to get off the treadmill with him and walk off with him, while Mike takes my place on the treadmill so he's with Aly. She glances over.

"Hi."

"Hi." He says back.

She reaches out and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. He lifts her hand and kisses it. She smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Aly and Mike continue to walk on the treadmills, their fingers still laced. Her free hand rests on her belly while she walks and out of the corner of her eye, she can see Mike glancing at her stomach. She laughs lightly. He shakes his head and stops his treadmill, moving over to stand on the side of hers so he can put a hand on her stomach too.

"You are such a goof." She tells him.

"Your goof." He corrects.

"Always." She smiles.

We stick around the gym for a couple hours or so, before deciding to get some lunch. From there we head back to the hotel to hang around until we have to get ready for the show. Alex and I are in our room getting ready. As usual Alex finishes first and then watches as I finish. I had already gotten my hair done and everything, before grabbing shoes and sitting on the bed as I put them on and buckle them. Alex whistles. I roll my eyes and shake my head amusedly. He snickers.

"Enjoy it while you can, my match is the 2nd of the night tonight."

"Ah. I'll do that."

"Ready to go?" I ask, after standing back up.

"Yeah." He nods, getting up himself.

We grab our things and start to head out, but before we could, Alex steals a quick kiss. I smile at him when he pulls away and then the two of us walk out with our arms around each other. In Aly and Mike's room, she comes out of the bathroom after getting ready. Mike looks up and then takes a double take once he sees what she's wearing. She finishes clasping her necklace and walks over to her shoes sitting on the floor. She picks them up and sits on the bed to put them on. After she stands back up from putting her shoes on, she looks at Mike who is staring at her with a big grin on his face. She can't help but laugh.

"Take it you like this."

"You have no idea."

"Well from the size of the grin on your face, it's a lot." She laughs.

"...uh huh..."

"You can admire later Lover Boy. We have a show to get to."

"...right." He says, snapping himself out of it.

She giggles and grabs her purse, waiting for him by the door. He grabs his bag and walks over, and then they head out the door and down to the car. We get to the arena and as usual, head for the locker rooms first. After dropping our things off we head to the usual room and sit down on the couches, waiting for the pay-per-view to start. Aly yelps a little as Mike pulls her super close.

"Hi to you too, goodness."

Then he takes her legs and lifts them up and drapes them over his lap. She looks amused and puts her arms around his chest, laying her head against his shoulder/neck.

"Awwww."

"You're all cuddly over there too." Aly retorts.

"He started it." I laugh, pointing at Alex.

"Sure." She laughs.

Soon the show starts and a video package airs to open it. From there we go right to the arena and the pyro goes off, before Cole welcomes everyone to the pay-per-view and is joined by Jerry and Booker T. To start off the pay-per-view is the Smackdown Money In The Bank ladder match.

"Not really interested in this."

Sin Cara, Wade, Gabriel, Sheamus, Cody, Slater, Daniel Bryan and Kane come out in that order. As soon as the bell rings they all battle it out. But when the smoke clears, it's down to Kane, Wade and Sheamus in the ring. Kane double clotheslines both Wade and Sheamus over the top rope and grabs a ladder. There's a lot of dropkicks into the ladder until Slater ends up bringing the ladder into the ring. Justin gets onto the ladder, but Daniel Bryan dropkicks him off.

"Oh too bad." I snicker.

Cody sets up a ladder and starts to climb it, but Sheamus gets into the ring and pulls him down. Several of the guys do over the top rope dives onto the floor, sulminating with Sin Cara coming off the top rope and landing on Sheamus on the floor. Then replays of all that were played. Sin Cara and Daniel Bryan do flips off the top rope. Then Wade sets up a ladder bridge from the ring to the spanish announce table.

"Oooh that's gonna be a really bad spot to land."

"Uh yeah."

Sheamus manages to grab Sin Cara and powerbomb him through the bridge ladder. I cringe.

"Ohhh ouch!"

"Ohhhh. Oh my god." Aly winces.

Replays are played with somber voices from the announcers. EMT/paramedics come out with a stretcher. While the match goes on, they get Sin Cara onto the stretcher and roll him out of the ring area.

"Well he won't be competing anymore."

"Nope."

Sheamus continues the action with knocking everyone down with a ladder. Then for the 2nd time of the night a 'CM Punk' chant broke out during the match. Wade, Justin and Heath are in the ring by the ladder. Wade is seen telling them to let him climb up and win the match. They agree at first but when he starts to climb, they pull him down and beat him up, before throwing him out to the floor and then arguing with each other as to who's going to climb up and win.

"Hah. Thought he could reason with them...stupid."

"Idiot."

Cody hits the Cross-Rhodes on Slater, and then starts to climb the ladder. Wade comes back in to stop him and he does. But then Cody hits the Cross-Rhodes on Wade and starts to climb again. This time Sheamus comes in and stops him, and he starts to climb. Now Bryan is back in the ring to stop him. Sheamus holds Bryan up and Kane comes off the top rope with a clothesline. Then Sheamus wedges a ladder between the ropes and another ladder that is set up long-ways. Kane chokeslams Cody and Justin before fighting Bryan on the ladder. Bryan knocks Kane out of the ring and now Slater is on the ladder with Bryan. They soon come crashing down to the mat, hard.

"Oooh." I wince.

"Ouch."

Sheamus hits his big kick finisher on several guys, leaving everyone laying there. There's ladders set up everywhere now and Sheamus lays a ladder sideways across the top rope in one of the corners. Sheamus and Kane battle on top of the ladder, before Kane chokeslams Sheamus onto the bridge-ladder set up. Everyone is ganging up on Kane, until Wade hits the Waste-land on him, and Gabriel hits the 450 Splash off the ladder that was laying sideways across the rope. Now everyone is hitting their finishers. Wade, Bryan and Cody are all on top of one ladder. Cody is knocked off, and now Bryan and Wade are fighting. Wade goes for Waste-land off the top of the ladder but Bryan is fighting out of it. Out of nowhere he kicks Wade off the ladder, and then climbs to the top and captures the briefcase, winning the match.

"Ewwww...the nerd got it..."

"I bet whenever he cashes in he loses." Mike scoffs, before muttering 'nerd' himself.

Aly laughs.

"Well, I should go get ready now. Coming with me Aly?" I interject.

"Yup." She agrees, untangling from Mike.

I untangle myself from Alex's arms and stand up, but not before kissing him first.

"Have a good match, I love you." He says.

"Love you too."

Aly kisses Mike gently.

"I'll be careful." She says before he says it.

"Good." He nods.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The two of us leave the room.

"Time for yet another beat down." I laugh.

"This is gonna be fun." Aly laughs.

Then we get to the locker room and walk in. I get ready as we talk about the match and everything.

"Let's go." I smirk evilly.

She grins and agrees, pulling the door open. Then we go down to the curtain and wait as the Bellas had just went out. Aly goes and asks for two spray cans from a stagehand and gets them just as my music hits. Then she and I walk out together, and of course the crowd goes nuts. Not only for me, but for her as we're introduced and we walk down the ramp. Aly laughs and waves at the fans, slapping hands with some of them. I get into the ring and pose with the title a couple times, before hand the title to the ref as my music fades. Nikki gets out of the ring and then the bell rings to start the match. Of course Brie starts her mocking of me like she always does to everyone, and I'm not amused by it. So I just smack her in the face and she stumbles away. When she comes back I clothesline her near the ropes, and she slides out going over to Nikki to recooperate. Nikki makes sure that Brie is okay and I can sense that they might try the Twin Magic on me. So I just shake my head and run towards the ropes, bouncing off of them and sliding through the top and middle rope, landing on the both of them. I get back up and grab Brie, throwing her back into the ring before getting in myself. She stumbles over to the ropes and leans against them, and I come over and push her throat into the middle rope, letting go before the ref counts to 5. She's still leaning against the middle rope and this is when I decide to bring back an old move of Mike's. I back up a bit before running full speed, using Brie as a support to fling myself over the top rope and drop my hands on her head, making her throat bounce off the middle rope. I climb back up onto the apron as Brie rolls around, and then Nikki comes over to stop me as the ref is tending to Brie. I see her out of the corner of my eye and Aly comes over to get her with the spray. Nikki sees her but before she can back off, I kick her in the face sending her falling into the barricade. I turn back around and Brie kicks my feet out from under me, making my head hit the side of the ring and I land out onto the ground. She rolls out of the ring and picks me up, throwing me back into the ring and goes for the pin. The ref gets to 2 and I kick out. Brie gets me to a sitting position and does one of her submission moves by twisting my arm back and applying pressure. I manage to get my other arm up and elbow her in the face a few times, making her let go. I go to get up to my feet but Brie beats me to it and kicks me in the back, making me roll over to the ropes.

She walks back over to me, hoping to get me by surprise. But I turn the tables on her and sweep her feet out from under her. I go in for the pin, but she kicks out at 2. I get up and wait for her to get up before I spear her and repeatedly start hitting her in the face. I get up and wait for her to get up again, and when she does I throw her across that ring by her hair and I make sure to really throw her. When she gets up I clothesline her and help her up. Then I wrap an arm around her neck and deliver a neckbreaker. I go for the pin, but Brie kicks out. We both get up and I kick her in the gut before punching her a few times. I go to get her on my shouders to do Alex's finisher that he used to do, but she slides off and pushes me into the ropes. I bounce back and duck from her move and when I come back again, I clothesline her. I go for a pin attempt but she kicks out again. We both get up, but she catches me offguard and drops my leg back onto the mat, going for the pin and I kick out of course. There is no way I'm letting her win.

"Whyyyyyy?" Brie screams as we both start to get up.

Brie goes to do something to me, but I push her into the ropes. She comes back and I duck her move and then dropkick her. She gets back up, and when she does I do my roundhouse kick, knocking her out and I cover her. The ref counts to three and I have retained the title. Aly cheers and gets into the ring to hug me. The ref hands me back the title before I hug her, and after we pull away, she raises my hand in victory as the Bellas argue with each other as they go back up the ramp. We both laugh at them. We wait for them to leave, before we left the ring and headed backstage. While we were walking back to the room...not the locker room...we saw the Summerslam promo play on the screen. Aly pauses as she sees Mike on it. I giggle as I see her facial expression and I nudge her.

"Shut up." She blushes.

"Oooooh." I tease, snickering.

"Stop it." She says, her cheeks getting redder.

"Okay okay, I'll stop."

Her cheeks are still red as we get back to the room. When we walked in, the guys were already changed into their ring gear as they were sitting on the couches. I sit down by Alex and cuddle into him. Aly takes her place beside Mike and tries to hide her red cheeks.

"What happened? You're blushing." He asks.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

She shakes her head and then eyes me.

"Not a word out of you either." She points at me.

I just hold up my hands in defense and laugh. Mike's looking between us.

"Okay now I'm really curious."

She shakes her head again.

"Not telling."

He goes to say something else but is interrupted by the tv with the next match, that being Big Show vs Mark Henry.

"I have a bad feeling about this match."

"Its always bad when its Henry, he's nuts."

"He's worse than Truth."

"Yeah pretty much."

Henry comes out first, followed by Show. Big Show has the upperhand so far until they get out onto the floor and Henry takes control, working on the knee of Show. They get back in the ring and Henry continues his attack on Show's leg, before putting it in a leg submission hold. Show gets to the ropes to break the hold and then he comes off the second rope with shoulder block. Then he grabs the knee that Mark has been working upon landing. Big Show is calling for the chokeslam as Mark works his way to his feet. But he blocks it and nails Show with the World's Strongest Slam. He goes for a pin attempt but Big Show kicks out at two. Mark picks him up again nails him with the World's Strongest Slam. He follows up with two big splashes, and after another pin attempt he gets the 1-2-3 for the finish. After the match, Henry goes to the floor and grabs a chair. He comes back into the ring with it as Big Show is still laid out. He opens the metal folding chair up and places Show's leg inside of it. Henry goes to the corner onto one of the turbuckles before jumping off and slamming down onto the chair and Show's leg and he freaks out like his leg is broken.

"Oh my god." Aly cringes, turning her face against Mike's chest.

He gets helped out of the ring by the EMTs. A stretcher is brought out for the 2nd time in 3 matches. Big Show can be overheard saying 'I'm serious, I think he broke my foot'. And then another random 'CM Punk' chant breaks out as Show is taken to the back. Then we see Josh Matthews appear backstage where Vince is talking to Johnny Ace.

"Unfortunately this is where we need to leave. The Raw Money in the Bank match is next." Mike says.

We both sigh.

"Just be careful...as much as you can...both of you." I add.

Aly nods in agreement, biting her lip. Mike wraps her in his arms, before kissing her. Alex does the same with me and then they both get up.

"We'll try." Mike says, before they both leave the room

"I don't like this. I really don't like the feeling I'm getting." Aly looks over at me, frowning and rubbing her stomach.

I frown and get up from the couch I'm on and sit next to her on the couch she's sitting on. She leans into me.

"I'm worried something bad is going to happen."

"I know, I'm worried too."

We lean against each other and wait for the match to start.

Dorito, Kofi, Lispy, Evan, Truth, Alex, Mike and Rey all come out in that order for the 2nd Money In The Bank match. They all bring their own ladder to the ring and everyone goes after Dorito first and Dorito is sent to the floor. Mike goes after Alex while Rey and Evan battle with their ladders. Lispy throws a ladder on Dorito followed by Evan, Kofi, and Rey. Mike hits Rey with the ladder he has and then sends Rey onto Del Rio.

"Aha that's what you get Dorito!"

Aly snickers a bit.

Lispy throws a ladder but misses and then Alex sends him to the apron. Alex throws a ladder at Swagger and it knocks him to the floor. Truth and Mike battle with their small ladders but Swagger comes in and takes care of both of them. Kofi and Evan climb onto the ladder Swagger brought in, but it isn't big enough to reach the case. Truth does a split under the ladder as they work together hit him, but they hit him anyway. Rey leaps off the ladder and he sends Swagger over the top with a head scissors. Alex delivers an atomic drop to Truth onto the side of the ladder followed by a kick to the head.

"Hah!"

"Go DC."

Alex gets a small ladder and he sets it up, but he's about six feet too low from the briefcase.

"Oh Alex...it's too small...dummy." I shake my head.

Aly laughs a little.

Mike stops Alex but he hits Mike with the ladder and it sends Mike to the floor. Alex delivers a placha onto Mike and Swagger. Truth does a split, followed by a dive onto Mike, Alex and Swagger. Kofi and Rey go up to the top, jumping onto the Alex, Mike, Swagger and Truth with cross bodies. We both cringe. Evan climbs a big ladder on the floor and he hits a shooting star press onto everyone down on the floor while Del Rio is nowhere to be found.

"Whoa!"

"Oh jeez." Aly winces.

Evan sets up a larger ladder in the ring and he starts to climb, but Mike gets in and stops him at the top. Evan hits Mike with a round kick to the head but Mike stays on the ladder. Mike and Evan have their hands on the case for a bit before Del Rio comes in from nowhere and tips the ladder. Evan falls to the ring, while Mike is dangling in the air, holding the case. Then he falls and he's holding his knee, screaming in pain. Aly's eyes go huge and she starts to freak out. Mike is being checked on by the trainers while Del Rio climbs the ladder. They go to check his knee but he screams in pain for them not to touch it. They all agree that he needs to get out of the ring area, so they help him up and backstage to get checked out further. I try to calm her down but she still freaks out, hyperventilating.

"Alright, let's get you to the trainer's." I say, starting to freak out and I help you up and we walk out quickly and head to the trainer's.

We get there and I explain what's happened to one of the trainer's that isn't busy. She has Aly sit down and she puts an oxygen mask on her face, telling her to breathe as deeply as she can. Then she gets a blood pressure cuff and brings it over so that she can check her pressure. I look over at the tv screen to see everyone at the top of many ladders now reaching for the case and beating each other up. It ends up with Swagger pulling Del Rio off, and then Swagger gets knocked off. Then Alex pushes Evan off and he hits the floor. With Truth, Rey and Kofi ganging up on Alex, he too falls to the ring and rolls out onto the floor. I cringe as I watch him fall from the ladder. It comes down to Kofi and Swagger, they both fall and then out of nowhere Mike comes hobbling back to the ring and he hops up the ladder step by step, going for the case.

"What is he doing?"

Aly's eyes go wide again.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Aly's voice is muffled by the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Rey gets to him though and hits him with a sunset flip powerbomb off the ladder. Mike is laying in the ring until he rolls out and he's attended to again. It's down to Rey and Del Rio in the ring, and in the end Del Rio unmasks Rey, and gets rid of him before climbing back up and claiming the briefcase.

"He's...going...to...pay...for what he did." I mutter with clenched teeth, anger seething though me.

"Be careful." Aly calls as I go storming out.

I rush through the halls to the curtain and quickly go down the ramp, making sure that Del Rio isn't paying attention. First I go over to Mike to check on him myself.

"I'll yell at you later but you need to get back there. I had to take Aly to the trainer's office because she started hyperventilating and wouldn't calm down." I tell him.

"She's in an oxygen mask and her blood pressure is being monitored." I add.

Mike looks worried.

"Now I have a Dorito to crush."

I stand up and sneak my way around to the side of the ring behind Del Rio. I slide in and I grab the ladder, pushing with all my strength. He starts yelling at me in spanish, before he goes crashing to the ring. I move the ladder out of the way in favore of getting a smaller one that was in the ring. I pick it up, walking over to him with a look of pure anger on my face. I lift it up and then throw it on him and the crowd goes 'Ohhhhh!'. Then I pick it back up and flip it upside down, slamming the top, flat part onto his gut. I keep using the ladder to my advantage, and go for one more hit but the ladder is taken from my hands. I turn around to see that Alex has taken the ladder away from me and tosses it away.

"Calm down, come on. I think you've done enough." He says, taking my face in his hands.

"No...not only did he hurt Mike. Aly's at the trainer's...she was hyperventilating and I couldn't calm her down. He deserves this."

"You're going to get in trouble love, we don't want that."

"...I know."

"Come on, let's go check on them."

I nod and by this time Mike was taken backstage. When we got backstage, we went to the trainer's where Aly still was, and where Mike now was to get his knee checked out more. Aly's still sitting down with the mask on, breathing as deep as she can manage and she has her eyes closed. I go over to Mike and Alex stays with Aly. By the time I walked over to Mike, the trainer has moved away from him, and he has a bag of ice resting on his knee.

"That was really stupid of you to go back out there you know." I say as I sit by him.

"I know. They popped my knee back into place, it just hurt a lot. I thought I had the perfect chance to grab the briefcase...hurt knee or not."

"You need to think before you do these things now Mike. Its not just you anymore. You have Aly and the baby to think of now."

"I understand your determination to win 2 times in a row, but it was a crazy determination. You should've just held onto the ladder when Del Rio tipped it. You wouldn't be here right now." I add.

"I know." He sighs.

"Now I don't know how Aly's gonna react when she recovers. I can assume it won't be good."

Mike winces.

"She was mad when you came back out to the ring."

He sighs and hangs his head.

"I would've gotten in trouble out there with what I was doing to Del Rio. Too many mixed emotions from what happened."

"I bet." He nods.

"Another close call tonight. I don't..." I trail off, feeling my eyes start to water, but hold back whatever tears wanted to fall.

"...I don't want to see you seriously hurt or even close to it."

"Oh Carls..." Mike trails off and hugs me.

"I care about you too much to see that happen to you."

"I know."

Then I look over at Aly and Alex, and she's taken off the oxygen mask and she's now talking to him.

"That mask stinks. Plastic smells weird." She says while the lady trainer checks her blood pressure again.

"I bet it does, but I'm glad you're okay." Alex replies.

She smiles a little at him and puts her head against his shoulder.

"Can't be having you or little Jellybean getting hurt."

"I know."

"Try not to scare us like that again okay?"

"I'll try."

"As long as you try, we'll all be okay."

She nods.

"Are you alright? That looked like a bad fall." She asks him.

"Yeah I'm okay, probably be a little bruised and sore but I should be okay."

"Good."

"You probably want to know how Mike's doing right?"

She nods lightly before glancing at the trainer.

"Your pressure came down, you're okay to go." She says.

She thanks her before she gets up and crosses the room. She and Alex walk over to me and Mike and they see him hugging me, and I'm sniffling. She puts her hand on my shoulder. I pick my head up and look at her, wiping the tears from my face.

"Heyy, you're okay."

"Mmhmm. My pressure came back down and everything." She nods, hugging me.

"Thank god."

She pulls away and Alex takes me into his arms.

"Mike will be okay Aly."

She nods tearfully.

"I'll let him tell you what happened."

"Okay."

He sighs first.

"When I fell, I dislocated my knee."

She winces and sits down by his side.

"When they brought me backstage, they popped it back into place. I was hurting but I thought I'd take a chance to get the briefcase. Hence why you saw me back out there."

"That was stupid."

"I know."

"You really scared me." She mutters softly.

"I know I did, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared the both of you. I didn't mean to hang onto the case and fall from the air."

"I know it was instinct but still. You screaming in pain..." She trails off and closes her watery eyes, biting her lip.

He frowns and pulls her into his arms. She buries her face in his shoulder.

"You don't like the sound, I know."

"I never want to hear that again."

"I can't promise that, because I don't know what's gonna happen in future matches, but I'll try."

She nods and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay for Wednesday?"

"I should be. It'll hurt for a while, and the ice will keep the swelling down."

She nods again, sighing quietly.

"You're okay, that's all that matters." She adds.

He nods himself.

"And you're okay...that's what matters the most. You and Jellybean."

"...yeah.." She agrees.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to the two of you."

"Well let's just hope that we never have to find out."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Well I'm gonna go get changed back into my regular clothes. See you two back in the room?" I interject.

"Yeah."

I give them one more hug, before Alex and I leave.

"Do you think we can get you to the locker room so that you can get changed? I think all of us are more than ready to go home now." Aly asks Mike.

"Yeah, I can walk...I'll just be limping because of the pain that's all."

Aly sighs and nods, pulling away from him so she can get up. Once she gets up, he removes the ice from his knee, holding onto the bag for later, and he carefully gets up while grimacing from the pain.

"Lean on me so you don't put so much weight on that knee." She tells him, pulling his arm over her shoulders and slides one of her arms around his waist.

He leans on her as they walk out of the trainer's room and out into the hall, all the way down to the locker room.

"Are you going to be able to get changed by yourself?" She asks while chewing her lip as they get to the locker room door.

"I should be able to. If I have to I'll just put shorts on or something instead of the jeans."

"Call me if you need help." She presses her lips to his cheek.

"I will." He nods, letting go of her and opening the door to the locker room, limping inside.

Aly sighs and sits down against the wall across from the door rubbing her stomach as she spaces out. It takes a while, but the door finally opens and Mike limps out with his bag in one hand the the ice bag in the other. She gets back up and takes his bag from him. Then she pulls him back into the position they were in before with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. By the time they got back to the room, Alex and I had walked out of it and I had all our things in my hands.

"I got everything. Makes it quicker and easier to get to the car."

Mike and her both nod.

"My car keys are in my purse." She says since I'm holding it.

I nod, and we all head out to the car. When we reach it I take the keys out of her purse, and then we put our things in the trunk. I hand her purse back to her once we're all in the car, and then we head back to her place. I'm driving with Alex sitting in the passenger seat while Mike and Aly are in the back, his legs across her lap and the ice bag on his knee. When we get back to the house, she helps Mike out of course, and I go around to the trunk to grab our things. Then we walk up to the front door and I unlock it, and we all walk inside. Alex and I take Mike and Aly's things to their room.

"Thanks. Night guys." She says, smiling a little.

"You're welcome. Night."


	210. WWE Championship Tournament

Like always, we were getting ready for the show and this time, we were getting ready for the show and I had just finished with everything besides my shoes. So I grab them and start to put one on and buckle that one before going onto the other on. I stand up and feel eyes on me. I giggle quietly as I walk over to my things and make sure I have everything all set for tonight.

"You look sexy in red." Alex kisses behind my ear as he steps up behind me.

"Good to know."

"Maybe I'll wear it more often then." I add with an amused smile.

"You should."

I laugh.

"And now you're gonna be all cuddly."

"Yup." He agrees and kisses my shoulder.

"We have a show to get to you know."

"Darn."

"But it is your fault you know, you have to be oh so distracting." He adds.

"But it's fun." I giggle.

"And it's fun for me to take advantage of the distraction." He says, kissing my shoulder again.

"You can do that when we're relaxing in the room."

"Awww..."

"Come on cuddly. We don't want to be late."

"Oh ok." He pouts, reluctantly letting me go.

We grab our things and head down to the car. When we get down to the car we see Aly and Mike waiting for us, with Mike being all cuddly himself. She's just looking amused while she lets him be touchy and cuddly.

"Awwww." I tease, and Mike grumbles.

"Oh stop." Aly scolds lightly.

"Someone's grumpy." I laugh.

"Had trouble sleeping last night." Aly explains.

"Ohhhhh."

"Yeah. So he's kind of grumpy."

"Especially since I have to compete tonight." He adds.

"Which I'm not thrilled about."

"At least it's gonna be worth it...to become WWE Champion again."

Aly just sighs.

"Just be careful." She adds.

"I'll try."

"Should we get going now?" I ask.

"Yeah. The quicker this is over, the better. Then tomorrow gets here and we can leave for Orlando."

"Aww tonight's the last night you get to sleep in the same room together before Wednesday."

"Don't remind me." Mike grumbles as we get in the car.

"Sorry."

"Alright grumpy, shoosh." Aly says, frowning at him.

"Shoosh?" Mike and Alex ask at the same time.

I start laughing and Aly rolls her eyes.

"She doesn't say say shush, she says shoosh. She's been doing that since we were kids." I explain still laughing.

"Interesting."

The rest of the drive is relatively quiet. Then we pull up to the arena and park. We get out and grab our things, and head inside. We all walk off in the direction of the locker rooms, because Mike is going against Alex of course in the first match of the night. They go to get changed, while we just go to drop my things off.

"I don't think I can watch that match." Aly says as we come out of the locker room.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard to watch."

"Alex will have to go after Mike's knee to make the match look believable and I don't know if I can watch it."

"I don't blame you."

She sighs. I put an arm around her in comfort and we head to the room. On our way though, we hear the all too familar british and south african accents of Wade and Justin.

"Oh god." She groans.

"Let's just ignore them...try to anyway."

"Like that's going to work." She mutters as we turn the corner.

"Who knows, they could apologize like everyone else did."

"Doubt it."

"I don't know it's possible. They've left us alone lately."

She shrugs and we walk further, Justin and Wade coming into view. They of course notice us as we walk in their direction.

"Ah, just the two we've been looking for." Wade says.

"We're not here to cause any problems."

"Yeah, like I believe that." Aly scoffs, her hands unconciously moving to rest on her stomach.

"If we wanted to cause problems, wouldn't you think we'd come find you instead of just standing here?"

"Whatever."

They look at eachother, before looking back at us.

"Listen, we haven't had the chance to do this since we're not here all the time, but let's just get right to it...we're both sorry for what we did to you two." Justin speaks up.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Aly shakes her head.

"I have to agree with her." I add.

"We've both been physically injured by something you two did. That's not just easily forgiven."

"It's gonna take a long time to forgive you."

Aly nods in agreement.

"The apology is appreciated though."

They nod and sigh.

"We need to get back. I don't want Mike try to wander the halls looking for us on that knee." Aly mutters to me quietly.

"Right." I mutter back.

"Well we gotta go."

Aly just starts to walk, not wanting to be there any longer. I follow behind her, and we continue our way to the room. We step into the room and both of our husbands let out a sigh of relief upon seeing us.

"Calm down, we're fine."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I add as we sit next to them on the couches.

They both latch onto us and cuddle, which makes us laugh.

"They're even more cuddly than before."

"I know." She laughs.

The show eventually starts, and this time without the Raw intro. Immediately Vince's music plays and he walks out with executive vice president of talent relations.

"I can't believe the title is gone."

"He can make a new one you know."

"I know but still."

They walk down the ramp and get into the ring and Vince is handed a mic, and we see everyone backstage watching what's going on. Evan was the most noticeable and he does this like happy face before the camera pans away from him. We both laugh.

"Nerd." Mike mutters.

Then we see everyone, Dorito...who's hugging the Money In The Bank case to him, Lispy, Kofi, Darren Young, JTG, Kelly, The Bellas, Maryse, Eve, Curt, Rosa, Kozlov, Alicia, Zack and many others including officials and people who work backstage. The screen goes back to Vince and the executive vice president of talent relations in the ring and everyone boos them, and a 'CM Punk' chant breaks out.

"You'll never ever again hear me say that man's name. You people don't get it, you're chanting the name of the biggest ingrate in WWE history. You're chanting the name of a man who...who turned his back on each and every one of you. He walked out on each and every one of you, he walked out on everyone back in that locker room. He walked out on everyone who's ever been in this ring. Don't you get it? That man is nothing more than an egotistical, selfish turd."

"Turd? That's the best he can come up with?"

"Apparently."

"And there's no man...not that man...who's bigger than the WWE. Not Hogan, not Bret Hart, not the Rock, not Stone Cold Steve Austin. No one man has ever been or ever will be bigger than the WWE. This is a promotional, marketing, global juggernaut that cannot be stopped. Which is why here tonight in this ring we will crown a new WWE Champion. Tonight 8 of Raw's best will compete against each other in an 8-man single elimination tournament. For instance..." Vince trails off as the screen changes to everyone involved in the tournament.

"...the master of the 619 Rey Mysterio, takes on the United States Champion Dolph Ziggler!"

"Rey will win that one."

"Yeah I think so too."

"The all american american Jack Swagger, meets the inevitable R-Truth!"

"Truth."

"High flying Kofi Kingston, faces the winner of the Money In The Bank ladder match last night, Alberto Del Rio!"

Both of us growl.

"And Alex Riley takes on the most must see WWE Champion in history the Miz."

Now we both sigh.

"All that ladies and gentlemen here tonight. However conspicuous by his absence in that tournament is a man who's name will mention, and his name is John Cena. You damn right, I'll boo him too! I'll boo him because he let me down. I told Cena, I warned Cena that if in fact I had not signed his opponent to a contract before the match. I warned Cena that if in fact that man somehow walked from the arena with the WWE Championship in hand, I said to Cena there would be severe consequences. Now after consulting with senior vice president John Laurinaitis, believe me there will be severe consequences here tonight. Nonetheless, I promise you that tonight will be a night of historic proportions. I promise you that tonight will be a night you will always remember. Thank you very much, enjoy the show."

His music plays again as he and John Laurinaitis leave.

"Well, we have to get going and head out there now." Mike sighs.

"Be careful please." Aly murmurs quietly, biting her lip.

"I'll try."

He rubs her stomach and then reaches up, tugging her lips free so he can kiss her.

"And you...I know you have to make the match believable by going after his knee, but don't hurt him severely." I say, turning to Alex.

"I'll do my best. Honestly." Alex nods.

"You better."

"Love you." Alex says, after pressing his lips to mine.

"Love you too."

Mike and Aly say the same thing to each other before he gets up along with Alex, the two of them heading out the door.

"I hate the fact that he has to go after his knee..."

She nods, back to chewing on her lip again.

"Want me to sit over there with you?"

She nods again. I get up and sit next to her on the couch as Mike comes out first. He's clearly seen limping as he has been since last night, but it wasn't as bad.

"The following is a first round match in the WWE Championship tournament. Introducing first from Cleveland Ohio, weighing 231 pounds, The Miz!" Justin introduces as Mike limps his way down to the ring, and then gets in normally.

He poses in the corners as a commercial break comes up.

"Please let this be a quick match." Aly mumbles.

Coming back from the commercial, Mike was all set in the ring with his music still playing as he waiting for Alex. They show a screencaptures of Mike dangling in the air holding ontot he briefcase for a brief moment before going back to Mike in the ring waiting for Alex. Alex's music hits and he walks out not angry like the past few weeks, and he climbs up onto the ring climbing in and gets ready for the match with him and Mike in opposite corners. Alex's music fades and the bell rings. Alex already tries to go after Mike's hurt knee, but Mike hurries away so he can't get it. Alex gets back up and they circle each other before Alex goes for the knee and misses again. After circling each other again, he tries a 3rd time but Mike drops to his knees and stops him, holding him there on the apron. They both get up and Mike rolls Alex up for an early pin, but Alex kicks out instantly. Mike taunts Alex, telling him to 'come on' and they circle again. Alex goes for the knee again and gets it, but ends up pushing Mike into the corner. Mike starts to fight him off, until Alex kicks his knee and Mike screams in pain as he goes down. Alex grabs his leg of the hurt knee and kicks it again, making Mike scream out in pain. Then holds his leg down and drops his arm onto it, making Mike scream out in pain again. He does it a second time and Mike scooches away and into the corner after screaming in pain and holding his knee. Alex gets out of the ring and grabs his leg again and this time slamming his knee against the steel ring post 2 times before sliding back into the ring. Alex grabs Mike's leg again and turns him, getting him into the Boston Crab submission. Mike is able to pull Alex and turn back around, pushing Alex away with his feet, making Alex roll out of the ring. Mike holds his knee, slowly recovering from what Alex had done to him.

He gets to his feet, hopping a bit as Alex is seen getting up himself outside the ring. Mike limps over to the ropes and leans on them, only to have Alex come over and kick him in the head and he goes falling to the apron as Alex is now laying on the apron himself. Alex goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out and rolls away. He pulls himself up in the corner and Alex screams, running full speed at him, but Mike moves out of the way which makes Alex go through the ropes and hit the steel ring post shoulder-first. Mike rolls him up again for a pin, but Alex kicks out. Mike limps over to Alex before getting on him and starts to throw punches. The ref pulls him off and he limps away and then puts his arms around his neck in a hold, before Alex starts to get up and hits him in the gut a few times before flipping him over and then when they both get up, Mike misses a move and Alex gets him, dropping Mike hard on the back of the neck off of his knee. Alex slowly gets to his feet as Mike holds his neck in pain as he rolls around on the apron. Mike and Alex both get up and Mike misses the move again, resulting in Alex knocking him down numerous times. Then he delivers a spinebuster and goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out. Alex screams in what seems like frustration and when Mike gets up he goes for the Impaler DDT. Mike counters and gets him in position for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Alex gets out of it and pushes Mike into the corner. Alex runs full speed at him only to be kicked in the face by Mike. Mike then hops up to the top rope in the corner and stands up, getting ready to jump. When he does though, Alex has moved and Mike landed on his back. Alex grabbed his legs and put him in the Texas Cloverleaf submission. Mike screams in pain as the pressure is put on him. He crawls his way to the ropes and ends up grabbing the bottom one, and Alex lets go. Mike rolls out of the ring, holding onto the bottom rope as he steps out onto the floor. He holds his knee as he limps away and as he sees Alex come out he slides back in, followed by Alex again.

Alex spears him and starts throwing punches now and has to back off a while later. Mike gets up and so does Alex and that's when Alex throws a right hand punch to Mike, making him twirl and stumble a bit, before Alex does it again. He does it a third time as Mike falls near the corner, and stays behind the ref being distracted by him as Mike gets up and delivers the Skull Crushing Finale, and pins Alex to win Round 1 of the tournament.

"Thank god it's over." Aly sighs.

He holds his knee as he rolls away and crawls over to the ropes, pulling himself up to his feet and hopping on one foot a bit before the ref raises his hand in victory. Mike limps away and gets out of the ring, limping along the floor before he gets to the ramp. Alex is seen in the meantime, rolling out of the ring as the ref attends to him to make sure he's alright.

"Should we go meet them or wait?" Aly asks me.

"Well I'm gonna wait, if you wanna go meet Mike you can."

"I think I'm going to." She says, squeezing my hand before she gets up.

I give a small smile before she leaves the room, and I move over to the other couch and relax while I wait. Aly gets close to the curtain to find Mike. She goes over and hugs him.

"I'm definitely gonna need ice again." He says, grimacing.

"Okay. We can stop and gets some on the way."

"It's still not gonna be easy watching your next match." She adds, as she pulls away from the hug.

"I want to go out there with you though." She finishes.

"Are you sure?"

She nods.

"Alright, you just be careful."

"I will. Now let's get you the ice and go back to the room so you can rest."

He nods and they both walk away and down to the trainer's to get ice for his knee. She pulls him close and lets him lean on her until they get to the trainer. He leans against the wall while she gets the ice. After getting the ice she goes back out to him and pulls him close again, letting him lean on her as they head back to the room. They get to the room and find Alex laying with his head in my lap on our couch. Mike and Aly mimick our position on their own couch, Mike putting the ice on his knee after moving the knee guard. The only thing that they had missed was the promo about Morrison coming back to Raw and half of the Truth and Swagger match. It was getting to the end of it and we were right with Truth winning.

"Joy." Aly rolls her eyes.

Now Truth and Mike have advance to the semi-finals. Whoever wins the Kingston vs Del Rio match will face Mike and whoever wins the Rey vs Ziggler match will face Truth.

"God I hope Dorito doesn't win."

Aly nods in agreement, running her fingers through Mike's hair soothingly. And it just so happens that match is up next after the commercial break.

"I hope I made it hard for him to compete tonight from what I did last night." I grumble.

"I hope so too."

"I crushed the Dorito aha."

Everyone snickers. After the commercial Dorito was the first to come out, and after he got to the ring he was ranting and raving on about how he won last night and how it was his destiny and all that crap. When he was done, his music played again and then Ricardo walked out.

"Oh no, he's back."

"Oh god."

He of course is gonna be ringside but he keeps saying 'Alberto Del Rio' over and over and over again.

"Shut up...you sound like a broken record."

"Yes he does." Aly agrees.

That's when she feels her shirt being moved, followed by lips pressing against her stomach. She looks down at Mike and he just grins at her.

"Love the both of you."

"Love you too." She smiles softly.

Then the match starts after the commercial break and we really didn't want to pay attention to it. But in the end, Kofi manages to roll Del Rio up and get the 3 count to win the match.

"HAH!"

"In your face Dorito!"

"He's been crushed again."

Then after the next commercial break, it was Rey's match against Ziggler.

"Ehhh, I don't want to watch this. I need to go change for the big tag match after this anyway."

"Want me to walk with you?" Alex asks.

"Sure. I think you'd miss me too much if you didn't." I snicker.

He makes a face at me and the two of us get up.

"I would have volunteered to go but somebody's too comfortable over here." Aly says, looking down at Mike as he continues kissing her belly.

"That's okay. You two can have you alone time seeing as I know the match will be long." I giggle.

Mike grins and Aly laughs lightly.

"Sure."

"Have fun." I tease, before Alex and I leave.

Alex puts an arm around my shoulders as the two of us walk along. At times he's either playing with my hair, or he's dragging his fingers over skin lightly as we walk.

"You are just touchy feely today aren't you?"

"Mayyybe."

I laugh.

"Well quit, what you're doing is giving me goosebumps."

"Its fun." He grins.

"For you yes."

He chuckles but stops. We reach the locker room and he moves his arm from around my shoulders. I don't go in just yet, I stay outside with Alex and I lean against the wall for a moment. He moves and before I can register what happened, his lips are against mine with his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I blink a few times before my eyes fall shut, and my hands reach up to cup his neck. Alex sucks my bottom lip between his and gently bites it. That causes me let out a somewhat quiet noise, and I move a hand up to his hair and grip lightly. Alex gives my lip a few more gentle nips before releasing it. I lean my forehead against his with my eyes still closed, and move my hands down to rest on his shoulders. He kisses me a few more times and then just rests there quietly.

"...love you too..."

"Did I distract you?" He asks grinning.

"Kind of...yeah."

He laughs.

"Thank god the match isn't for a while." I say, able to speak normally now.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"No doing that before the match...who knows if I'll be able to concentrate."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, even though I think I do have to get you back for that..." I trail off and I quickly move one of my hands and press my fingers into one of his indents.

He stiffens, hissing quietly. I just smirk as I watch him react, not moving my hand. He takes a hand off teh wall and pulls my hand away.

"Aww ruin my fun." I giggle.

"I'd rather not lose control here."

"Oops, my bad."

"Right..."

"I still have a free hand."

Alex captures that hand, pinning it to the wall.

"Oooh aggressive." I laugh, and Alex looks amused.

"You can let me go now." I add.

Alex reluctantly lets me go, eyeing me warily.

"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything...but I guess I should go get ready now." I say, turning to go into the locker room.

But I get in one last press of my fingers into both of his indents before hurrying away into the locker room. I hear him groan and I laugh loudly.

"You can't get me now!" I call to him.

I hear him cursing and I snicker. Then I make sure to take my time getting ready just to wait even longer to even try to get me for what I just did. I finally step out and get pinned to the wall.

"I will get you for that."

"Looking forward to it."

Alex presses one last kiss to my lips.

"Now you go down to that curtain, I'll be waiting for when you come back through." He says, after he pulls away.

Then I head off to the curtain to wait with everyone else, and Alex trails far behind. While I'm waiting at the curtain, I talk with the other girls, some of them asking about Aly and what not.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. For now the baby's name is Jellybean."

"Awwww."

"It won't be long before Mike starts talking to her stomach." I laugh.

"He was kissing on it when we left the room." I add.

"Awww, that's so cute!"

"It is really cute how much he worries and how much he takes care of her." I agree with a smile.

"I wonder how he'll act at the wedding Wednesday with Jellybean."

"Well he'll be all over her and Jellybean that's for sure." I laugh lightly.

Soon it came time for the match and since I was the champion we all went out to my music. Then my music fades the the Bellas music hits and they walk out with Rosa, Maryse, Tamina, Alicia, and Melina. The Bellas get in my face for still having the title, but we all go to our seperate corners. We decide that it's gonna be Beth going up against Rosa and everyone in the other group scatter and stand away from the ring. Beth takes down Rosa and it really doesn't take much with her. The Bellas are sneaking their way back up onto the apron and soon rush in to interfere when Beth goes for the pin. Natalya and Gail rush in and take care of them and like the last time we had a match like this, everyone gets involved and we all rush around the ring and fight out on the floor. I go after Maryse of course while Beth is still in the ring with Rosa. Beth wins with the Glam Slam and we all get in the ring and our hands are raised in victory. I walk over and get the title handed back to me and we all stick in the ring and talk for a bit while the other group of divas leave the ring area. Then we leave and head backstage for the night. True to his word, Alex is waiting for me.

"Well that was an easy match. Not tired out at all."

"Well that's good." Alex chuckles.

"Gotta go change back into what I think I can call your favorite outfit now."

Alex grins.

"Let's go..." I smile, grabbing his hand and we walk down the hall to the locker room.

On our way there though, we pass by Aly and Mike seeing as his match is next and she's going out there with him. She high fives me and laughs.

"Nice one on Frenchie." She says.

"Why thank you." I grin.

She laughs and we all keep walking to our destinations. Aly and Mike get to the curtain and wait for the commercial to be over, and his music to be played. His music hits and they walk out. She stands back a bit to let him do his posing. Then she follows him down the ramp, watching him carefully because of him limping down the ramp again. He gets up into the ring and so does she. He doesn't do much posing in the ring, he just talks to her for a bit, before stripping his shirt off which he hands to her. She just kisses him briefly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He rubs her stomach gently and then she moves to get out of the ring. Mike looks at the tron before focusing back on Kofi, stretching for the match and hopping a bit to get ready. His music fades and the bell rings, leading to them circling each other and Kofi immediately goes for the hurt knee. But Mike hops his way over to the ropes, grabbing hold of them and causing Kofi to let go. Aly bites her lips and drapes his shirt over her shoulder. Mike fights back with hitting Kofi in the head once, making him stumble away, but when he goes for it the 2nd time, Kofi ducks and rolls Mike up going for an early pin but Mike kicks out at 1. Kofi gets up and gets Mike in a headlock, before Mike pushes him away into the ropes. Kofi bounces back with a cross body and goes for another pin attempt, which Mike kicks out of at 1 again. Aly sighs lightly, walking around a bit with her eyes locked on Mike. Mike goes to punk him but he ducks and bounces off the ropes again, this time Mike throwing him into the opposite ropes, hoping that he would go through them and land on the floor. But Kofi holds on and bouces back and then dropkicks Mike, going for yet another pin attempt and Mike kicks out 1 yet again. Mike starts to get to his feet and Kofi comes over as he's getting up and grabs Mike's knee again, making Mike hop around on one foot trying to get him to let go or to counter. Mike then goes over Kofi's shoulder and counters, going for a pin attempt himself, but Kofi gets out of it and jumps up and stomps on Mike's chest with both feet. Aly cringes. He goes for another pin attempt but Mike kicks out at 2 now. Mike crawls over to the nearest corner, using the ropes to help him to his feet. Kofi runs full speed at him, but Mike grabs him and lifts him up, and making him land in a very bad spot on the top rope, before moving out of the corner. He pulls Kofi away from the ropes and goes for the pin, but Kofi kicks out yet again at 2.

"Come on babe." Aly mutters.

Mike uses the ropes to get himself up again, then limps his way over to Kofi who was in a sitting position now, before hitting him in the shoulders and wrapping an arm around his neck/under his chin. He keeps him down for a while until Kofi gets to his feet a few seconds later, and Kofi hits him in the gut a few times making him let go. Then he kicked him in the leg near his knee and Mike screamed out in pain as he limped over to the ropes, holding it. Aly bites her lip hard. He leans against the ropes as Kofi charges at him, but he moves and sends Kofi out of the ring. The thing is that Kofi was standing and when he saw the chance he grabbed the leg of the hurt knee and pulled it, making Mike fall and he was holding his knee yet again as he cried out in some pain. The Kofi got up on the side of the ring and used the ropes to lift himself up and over, dropping the elbow on him and going for the pin. Mike kicks out at a nearfall, going back to holding his knee.

"Come on babe, you can do this." Aly says loud enough for Mike to hear.

Mike got to his feet and Kofi went over and grabbed him, but Mike pushed him away. When Kofi bounced off the ropes he kicked Mike's leg out from under him with both feet, making sure to hit near the knee again. While Mike was on his knees, Kofi bounced off the ropes again and dropkicked him in the back of the head. He yet again went for the pin, and Mike kicked out at another nearfall. Aly encourages him again. He rolled away and over to the nearest corner, using the ropes to pull himself up again. Kofi backed up and ran then jumped, planning on landing on him, but Mike moved out of the way at the last minute, still holding the ropes for some support. Kofi slips through the top rope as Mike comes close and swings his legs around, kicking Mike in the head. He stumbles away and limps around until he turns and Kofi jumps off the top rope and hits him with another cross body. Mike rolls him over and goes for a pin, but Kofi kicks out and Mike screams out in frustration.

"Focus! You can beat him." She tells him.

He uses the ropes again to pull himself up, going over and grabbing Kofi. Kofi then grabs him by the leg again with that knee and drops Mike in a way that his knee suffered the pain and he screams out again, clutching at his knee. He rolls around screaming in pain and clutching his knee as Kofi gets ready for his finisher, standing in the corner. Whe Mike sees what's going on he quickly slides outside the ropes, sitting on the edge of the ring and holding onto the middle rope. Aly watches nervously, biting her lip again. Kofi comes over but the ref backs him up as Mike sits there screaming out at the pain he's experiencing right now. That doesn't last long, because Kofi comes over and he grabs Mike and helps him stand, but Mike grabs Kofi and jumps down making his neck bounce off the top rope. Mike slides back in and gets Kofi in the position for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Kofi counters and rolls Mike up going for the pin, and Mike thankfully kicks out at 2. Aly gives Mike more encouragement. Mike's in the corner now and Kofi charges at him but Mike lifts him up and drops him face first onto the turnbuckle. He waits for Kofi to stumble away before getting in the position for the Skull Crushing Finale yet again, and this time he successfully delivers it and pins Kofi to win the semi-finals match. Aly cheers, relief going through her and she climbs up onto the apron and gets into the ring. She goes over and hugs Mike tightly.

Then she and the ref both help him get to a standing position and he hops around, heading back and leaning into the ropes. She clearly gets a glimpse of blood on his lip and on most of his top teeth. She makes a face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Now let's get you back to the room so we can ice that knee again."

He nods and she lets him lean on her as they both walk over to the ropes, with him limping of course. She lets him go for a brief moment so he can get out of the ring and reach the floor. Then he leans on her again as she helps him walk up the ramp and head backstage. They go to the trainer's and she grabs him an ice bag before they go back to the room. After walking in, they go over to the couch and he lets go of her to sit down first, then she moves and sits down next to him. He lays down with his head in her lap again after putting the ice bag on his knee. She starts running her fingers through his hair again.

"At least I've got time to rest again."

"Yeah." She agrees.

Then after the commercial break we sit and watch to see who will be facing him tonight in the finals to see who the new WWE Champion will be...Truth or Rey.

"I'm hoping Rey wins."

"Yeah me too. Because the whacko is dangerous."

Aly nods. The match was long match, but in the end Rey ended up winning.

"Thank god." She sighs.

After some celebrating from Rey, it goes to the last commercial break of the night. Coming back from the commercial, Rey's still in the ring and Mike goes to move from the couch so Aly and him can start heading out there. But at the last minute Vince's music hits and he walks out.

"What the..."

He gets into the ring and goes over to get a mic, his music being cut.

"I'm sorry Rey. I'm not gonna deny you the opportunity to be WWE Champion, I won't deny the opportunity to Miz either, but we're running out of time and I have to do something that's almost as important as the WWE Championship itself. So I'm gonna ask you and Miz to postpone the finals until next week..."

Aly sighs in relief.

"That's actually good news."

"Yes it is."

"I apologize. I got something else to do. Don't be selfish Rey, this is...this is bigger than you."

Rey hesitates, but he leaves the ring.

"I mentioned earlier that there's no one bigger than the WWE itself, that would include Rey Mysterio. It certainly would include John Cena as well. No one man is bigger than the WWE. I can make a new John Cena."

"He's gonna fire him..."

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

"There's no denying the contributions of John, his popularity, the respect that so many people have for John all over the world. His work ethic, and I'd like to thank John for his contributions in the WWE. At the same time, I have to make some difficult decisions. Sometimes you have to set an example in business. This is not about my personal ego, it's not about me having to win all the time, it's about business. I do what's right and have for years and years. I do what's right for each and every one of you from a business perspective. Sometimes you don't even recognize it, sometimes you're blinded by the short sightedness, sometimes when I make decisions, I make them from a long term standpoint. A long term oriented and you don't even understand what I'm doing. But in time you will, and in time you'll thank me."

"So as much as I would like not to have to do this...as much as I would like not to have to do this, let's get it over with." He finishes and then John's music hits and he walks out, getting into the ring.

He makes a face as he walks around the ring after his music fades, until he walks around and grabs the mic out of Vince's hand.

"Relax relax relax relax. I'm not gonna go on a profanity written tirade, you don't need the seven second delay Kevin, I'm not gonna show my genitalia. I'm not gonna talk bad about your family or your company, and I know exactly what you're about to do. And I'm okay with it. Because I'm not gonna have to go through the same things you made Shawn Michaels go through. Shawn Michaels the best performer ever to step in this ring. But you made him bend over backwards, and for all that he accomplished, for all of his achievements, for years all they said about HBK was that he screwed Bret. No matter how many championships he won, no matter how many times he stopped the show, he carried that burden and it began to define him and he had to take it with him his entire career. And you know what, I thought about that a lot last week Vince. And I put myself in his shoes. If I was in his shoes, would I want to be the guy who screwed Bret? Would I want to be the guy that screwed CM Punk? My answer was no. I knew exactly what was at stake, I asked for the match. The WWE Championship, my career, but it was more than that. It was more than just John Cena vs CM Punk in a classic. It was about you. It was about you wanting to keep your little bubble intact, your little universe in one piece, nobody can embarrass Vince McMahon. And to do that, you thought you needed somebody to play ball and I was gonna be your Patsy. No way. And I know I'm not supposed to say his name but Punk if you are out there watching, it was a hell of a match last night son, thank you so much."

"Hey hey hey hey listen. You put me in a position to make a decision. You wanted the match thrown out. I don't do business like that. You're a businessman, you've got your way of doing business, I do my business a certain way, I am not gonna play along with that crap because you would've made a WWE Championship meaningless. So here's the skinny, I've had a great career here. And he says he can make another one of me? Fine Vince go ahead, make one, make ten, I don't care. I'm even giving you some time. You have 8 months...give or take a few days to find another opponent for Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson at Wrestlemania 28. I'm...I'm not an idiot Vince, you'll do some hocus pocus and you'll find somebody for Dwayne, and Wrestlemania will go off without a hitch as if I was never even here. I get it. Meanwhile, I get to walk out of here with my pride and my dignity."

"So before we get into the formalities and the big Vince McMahon walk and the whole speech, which I'm gonna let you do, go ahead it's what they know you for. I just need to tell you something, and I want this to sink in. I love the WWE, and I truly believe I belong here."

"And man I hate saying this, but if you're about to tell me that I'm not welcome here...if you're about to tell me that I have no other option, I love this. This is what I do. And if you make me walk tonight, then I will walk on someone else's television show and keep doing this brother!"

"He wouldn't be the first."

"Nope."

"That is no threat, that is a promise! And here's the skinny...there's a lot of people out there that say I do a lot of things. But I prove tonight that one thing I will not do is kiss your ass." John finishes, giving Vince the mic back.

"Oh oh ohhh, oh no. You're not gonna deny me the satisfaction of what I'm about to do. No you're not. As much as it hurts me personally and businesswise to say this, John..." He trails off, and then Hunter's music interrupts him.

"What's he doing here?" Aly raises his eyebrows.

"Who knows."

He walks out wearing a suit, not looking too happy and he gets into the ring and talks to Vince quietly before Vince goes over and gets a mic for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen here he is, one of the all time greats, my son-in-law as well, Triple H!"

"Vince, I'm sorry I got here as quick as I could. There was a board of directors meeting this morning.

"I don't think this is going to go good...I don't like the look on Hunter's face."

"Vince last night we flew from Chicago here. When I got there I receieved a phone call, I got back on the jet and I flew to the office, where there was a board of directors meeting this morning. Vince the board asked me to come here to talk to you. They're concerned about the current situation. Can we just go talk about this in the back, please?"

"If he's asking to do that, it's gotta be something serious."

Aly, Alex and Mike nod in agreement.

"I tried to get out here Vince before you came to the ring, but I didn't make it. More specifically the board is concerned about you. Don't get me wrong they completely understand you have built a global empire. All of this...every single bit of it is because of you and your vision. That's a given. But at the same point and time Vince, the board is...concerned about your...extremely questionable, their term, their words...extremely questionable decisions as of late. Vince, the board has asked me to come here to tell you that they have filed an injunction against you with a vote of no confidence. And Vince, the family agrees."

"Oh wow." Aly says, her eyes wide.

"On top of that Vince, the board has appointed someone...to take over the day to day operations of the WWE. And um...I can't uh...I can't even believe I'm gonna say this, but Vince it's me."

We're all surprised.

"Vince you're not gonna fire John Cena." Hunter states and John's seen by the ramp slapping fans' hands and being all happy and everything.

"You're not gonna be doing anything else. Vince you taught me from day one...from day one that nobody is bigger than this business...nobody. And this is just business. I can't even believe I'm gonna say this and please Vince this is with all due respect. I am here to inform you...that Vince you are relieved of your duties."

Vince starts crying and Hunter is just looking down at the ground, clearly sad himself. He looks up and he starts saying that he's sorry, with the sad look on his face and looks back down at the ground, trying hard not to cry himself.

"Awwwwww."

"...please understand that I did not want to do this. I'm trying to do what's right for the business. Look at me...look at me. I love you pop. And I'm sorry." He says, trying so hard not to cry, before dropping the mic and getting out of the ring.

"Awwwwwwwww." Aly and I both say.

Then the show ends with everyone chanting 'Thank you Vince', up until the screen fades.

"Wow. What a night."

"You got that right."

"But now we can get out of here and get some sleep before our flight in the morning."

"Right after Mike changes though."

"Right." Aly nods, looking down at him.

"Aww, I'm comfortable." He pouts.

"I know but the quicker you get changed, the quicker we get to the hotel and you can get comfortable there."

"True." He says, sitting up and carefully stands.

"You guys can go out to the car, we'll meet you there." Aly says, getting up.

"Alright." I nod.

Mike leans on her after she gets her purse and they head out to the locker room. Alex and I grab our things and get up ourselves, heading out to the car. After a bit, Mike comes limping out of the locker room all changed and ready to go. They go out to the car and it's off to the hotel. After getting there we go up to our rooms and say goodnight to each other before walking inside.


	211. Aly's Big Day, Best Wedding Present Ever

It's now Wednesday morning, the day that Aly's getting married to Mike...again. She's just laying there because she can't sleep any longer but she's too comfortable to move. I surprisingly had no trouble sleeping, and I'm still sleeping peacefully as she lays in the bed awake. After a bit she starts to get restless and sits up. She decides to get dressed, her shirt being white with a crown on the front and 'Bride' underneath the crown. Eventually I start to stir, stretching and yawning after I wake up.

"Morning." She smiles.

"Morning...you're excited...I can tell."

Her smile widens and she laughs lightly.

"Of course."

"Such a busy day ahead of us."

"Mmhmm. We've got breakfast, then we're going to the spa for a while, we're getting our nails done, then lunch. After that we get our stuff and go over to the bridal suite where we'll have our makeup and hair done and then we relax until its time to get ready."

"Now you know how excited I was last month." I laugh.

"Yeah." She nods.

"So, when are we going to breakfast?"

"In about an hour."

"I guess I should get up and get dessed then."

"I'm going out on the balcony to read." Aly says, picking up a book and her iPod along with her phone.

She sticks her feet in some white flip flops.

"Alright." I nod, sliding out of the bed.

She also grabs some sunglasses since it seems pretty bright outside. She goes out on the balcony and shuts the door behind her before getting comfortable in one of the lounge chairs. Before she could even start to read, her phone goes off signaling a text message. She looks amused, picking up her phone and looking at the message. He says taht he can't sleep anymore and that he misses seeing her.

"Awww." She murmurs quietly.

'I miss you too. It was weird not to wake up to the belly rubbing.' She replies.

'I'll definitely make up for that after everything today.' He says back.

'I'm sure you will.' She responds, giggling.

'So, what're you up to?'

'Well I was going to read out here on the balcony but somebody texted me before I could open my book.'

'Oops, my bad.'

'It's okay.'

'Well I won't keep you from your reading.'

'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

She sets her phone aside and picks up her ipod, getting that going before she gets her book and starts to read After I get changed and everything, I come out to my phone going off as well. But Alex was calling me instead of texting me. I shake my head and laugh, as I go and pick my phone up and answer it.

"You know you can come in here and see me. There's nothing saying you can't. Only Aly and Mike can't see each other."

"The door's locked."

"Aly and her precautions. Give me a second."

I hang up with him and go over, unlocking the door for him. Almost immediately I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Someone missed sleeping in the same room with me last night." I laugh.

"Yes I did." Alex nuzzles my neck.

"Well don't worry you get to be back in the same room with me tonight."

"And you get me to yourself until Monday." I add.

"I can't wait for that."

"I know."

"But I'm leaving with Aly in about an hour, because we're going to breakfast. We're gonna be gone all day." I add.

"Awww."

"I'll have my phone on all day though, so you can at least talk to me on that."

"True."

"But the time away from me will be worth it."

"Right." He kisses my neck gently.

"Any distractions though will have to wait until later."

"Darn."

"You'll live." I giggle.

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Love you too."

Alex pulls his head back and kisses me.

"I do love you. So much."

"I know, you show it every day."

Alex just smiles. He stays in the room for the whole hour, making the time he has with me last until Aly and I have to leave. Eventually the hour is up and Aly walks back inside to see him still in the room.

"Awww." She giggles.

"He couldn't stay away." I snicker.

"I see that." She laughs.

"But DC, you're gonna have to let her go, we have to get going to breakfast and everything."

"Awwwww." Alex whines.

"Sorry." She shrugs.

"Just remember...tonight and up until Monday you get me all to yourself. Just keep that in mind and you should survive the day." I add.

He sighs and nods.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he lets go of me and goes back into the room, closing the connecting door behind him.

"Too cute." Aly giggles.

"I know."

"Alright. Let's get going before the moms send out a search party or something." She says, laughing a little.

"Right, that would be bad." I laugh too, grabbing whatever I need.

Aly gets hers and we head downstairs to meet up with the rset of the girls. We find them standing by the entrace talking amongst each other, and we walk over. We get greeted excitedly.

"Aww, look at how much you've grown!" Mike's mom gushes to Aly, putting her hand on her stomach.

"I know." She smiles.

"Jellybean's growing in there. Oh did she tell you that she and Mike made Alex and myself the godparents?" I add.

"No, that's so sweet!"

"We're happy to be the godparents." I smile.

"Awww." She smiles, hugging me.

"Well we have a breakfast to get to. Shall we get going?" She asks once she pulls away.

All of us agree and we go out to get in the cars. We drive around until we find a place for breakfast, and then we park and head inside, being seated. The waiter takes our drink orders, along with the orders of anybody that already knows what they want. After we all decide on what we want, the waiter walks away from the table and we all talk amongst ourselves as we wait for everything. A little while passes and the waiter starts to bring the food out. Each plate is placed down in front of everyone and the drinks as well. That's when the smell of bananas reaches my nose. I don't think nothing of it at first, but then my stomach starts turning and I get a sick feeling. That's when I get up and go straight for the bathroom. Aly gets up and follows me, looking concerned.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks, standing outside the stall that I'm in.

After a minute I step out, a weird look on my face.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I don't have a cold or anything...at least I don't feel like I have one."

Things start to click on her head.

"What happened right before you started feeling sick?"

"I had a strong smell of bananas reach my nose."

A grin starts to cross her face.

"What...why are you looking at me like that..." I look at her strangely.

"I think somebody needs to take a pregnancy test." She smirks.

"What...I can't be...are you serious?"

"That's the exact same thing that happened to me the morning I found out mine. I smelled the orange juice and got sick."

"Well if that's the case, I can't go back out there with the smell of the bananas."

"We'll switch her spot with someone else so that you aren't so close to the smell. You should be alright after that."

"Alright." I nod.

I wash up and we go back out. Aly gets the one who has the banana pancakes to switch spots with someone farther down the table.

"Better?" She asks me as I sit back down.

"Yeah, that's better."

"Good."

Then we start to eat our food, everyone else talking amongst themselves while I'm somewhat quiet.

"You'll be fine. He'll be excited, honestly." Aly whispers to me quietly.

"We still need to get the test just to be sure." I say back, just as quietly.

"We can make a quick stop before we go to the spa if you want."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay." She nods.

We all finish our food at different times and once we were all set to go, we paid for the food and then we got up and headed out to the cars to head to the spa.

"Hey Mom, we need to make a stop at a drug store or something." Aly says as we get into the car.

"Oh sure, no problem."

"What for?" Gwen asks curiously.

"We just need to pick something up real quick."

"Oh okay."

We pull away from the curb and head off to stop by the drug store real quick. When we get there, Aly and I get out and head inside. We find the tests and grab a few, paying for them.

"You want to duck into the bathroom and take them now or wait?" Aly asks.

"I think I'd feel a lot better getting them over with now."

"Okay, to the bathroom it is." Aly says.

We head over to the bathroom and I head inside while she stays outside the door, waiting as I take the tests. A little time passes and she sees the door open a crack. She pushes it open and peers at me.

"Well?"

I just nod, and hand her the tests for her to look at herself. She sees they're positive and she smiles.

"Aww Dolce." She reaches out and hugs me.

"I just can't believe it..." I mumble.

"I told you it was going to happen soon." She giggles.

"Yeah you did. Didn't know it'd be this soon, on this day."

"Best wedding present ever." She laughs.

"Well you're welcome." I giggle.

"Alright put those in the box and let's go. They're probably starting to wonder about us."

"Right." I nod, going back into the bathroom to retrieve the box and then coming back out.

Then we head out of the store and get back into the backseat of the car.

"Everything okay?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Aly giggles and I elbow her.

"Ow." She snickers.

I give her a look before we pull away from the curb again and head off to the spa.

"Sorry." She giggles.

Once we pull up to the spa, we see everyone else waiting outside for us. We all get out of the car and head inside. We check in and they show us where to go. All of us get massages and several other things done. After doing everything there, we go back out to the cars and we go off again, this time to get our nails done. Half of the group gets their manicures first, the others getting the pedicure first. We're in the group getting pedicures and Aly's sitting there reading her book while trying not to laugh and move her feet since they're the most ticklish part of her. I see her trying not to laugh and I just grin, and shake my head amusedly.

"Shut up. I can see you grinning over there."

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" I snicker.

"Not really."

"Can't blame me fore trying."

She rolls her eyes lightly. Then once we were all done with that we switched and moved onto the manicures. After a while, everyone is done. We go somewhere for lunch before we head back to the hotel to get anything we need before we go to the bridal suite at the Disney park. Once we get there, we go to have our makeup and our hair done, before we have to just hang around and relax. Everyone's having their hair and makeup done and the photographer that was there when we arrived is taking pictures of all this. Aly's sitting in the chair while hers is being done, wearing her silky robe that said 'Bride' on the back since she changed out of her clothes so there was less chances of her hair and make up getting messed up before she got her dress on.

"Awww I love your hair." I smile, once they had finished with it.

"Me too." She says with a smile after admiring it in the mirror.

"It's gonna look even more amazing when you're in your dress."

She nods, glancing over at where he dress is hanging.

"I can see Mike's face now once you walk down that aisle." I smile.

She smiles at the thought.

"This is so exciting."

"I know."

"I can't wait."

She nods, smiling while she rubs her stomach absentmindedly. Time seemed to drag as we sat in the room and relaxed, and of course Aly being excited and everything about the wedding didn't really help with the passing of time.

"Ughhh, this is taking foreverrrrr." Aly whines.

"I knowwww." I add.

Everybody else just laughs.

"Just don't think about it. You keep thinking about it, time will go by slower."

"Can't help it." She pouts.

"Try talking to Mike, maybe that will help." I say, looking up from my phone myself.

She reaches for her phone, tapping out a message.

'Time is dragging by. I miss you!'

'Awwww, I miss you too' He replies back.

'I can't wait to see you.'

'I can't wait to see you either.'

'I'm so ready for this to start, to be your wife all over again.'

'I'm ready for it to start too, to be your husband all over again.'

'Are you in your dress yet?' He asks.

'Nope. Just wearing a robe for now.'

'Oh reeeaaallly?'

'Mmhmm.'

'Now I really wish I could see you.'

'I'd take a picture for you but that would be bad luck, sorry.'

'Oh by the way, got some big news this morning.'

'What's that?'

'I'm not the only one preggo around anymore.'

'Who else is?'

'Dolce. And don't you dare tell Alex either, she needs to tell him herself.'

'My lips are sealed.'

'Good.'

She keeps talking to Mike to help the time pass by quicker. Thankfully it does and it's time for all of us to get ready.

'Gotta go. Its time to get ready.'

'Yeah same here, I'll see you soon.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Aly puts her phone down and waits for people to finish so that she can be helped into her dress. The moms and myself come over to help her once we were all set. She gets all laced up and sighs in relief that it fits.

"You look amazing."

She smiles as one of the ladies helping us secures her veil in place.

"You definitely look like a princess." I smile.

She blushes lightly.

"Thanks."

"All ready to get married...again?"

She beams and nods.

"I think everyone's sitting down now out there. Ready to go?" Her mom asks.

Before she can reply, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say, walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Alex.

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Hi love."

"Hey." I smile, and move out of the way so he can come in.

Aly turns and sees him.

"Hey DC."

"You look amazing Windy." He grins.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"I have a couple things for you..."

"Ooh." She looks interesting as she picks up the bottom of her dress and walks over.

"First...this is from me." He says, handing you a large, flat, wrapped box.

She opens it and finds a gorgeous painting of a scene from the Little Mermaid movie.

"Oh my goodness. That's so pretty! Thank you." She sets it down and hugs Alex.

"You're welcome. I know Mike's looking for a place in Vegas, and I thought this would be perfect to put in the place when he gets it."

"You're right." She nods.

"And second, this is from Mike." He says, taking a smaller box out of his pocket and hands it to her.

She opens that and finds a Disney bracelet inside.

"Awww. Cute. Tell him I said thank you."

"I will." He nods and grins.

Everyone else has gone outside by now to begin heading over to the ceremony area, leaving me, Aly and Alex in the room. She looks at me pointedly, silently saying that I should tell him my news. I nod, before turning to Alex.

"Um Alex? I have something to tell you."

He looks at me curiously.

"I don't know if you wanna sit or stand for when I tell you the news...up to you."

Now he's looking confused.

"Okay we'll just stay standing. Um...well first of all at breakfast this morning, I got sick."

"Are you okay?" He asks, frowning.

"Yeah I'm fine. I only got sick after smelling the scent of bananas, which is odd I know because I never get sick from the smell of certain food."

Alex looks puzzled but on the verge of getting what I'm trying to say.

"After breakfast we stopped by the drugstore and bought some tests...and I took them right after we bought them to get them out of the way..."

That's when it clicks and his eyes get big.

"...they were all positive." I finish.

Alex immediately pulls me into a huge hug, kissing all over my face.

"Told you he'd be excited." Aly giggles.

I laugh.

"And your feelings are never wrong." I add.

"Not often anyway. Congratulations by the way, both of you. I'm excited not to be the only preggo around here." She laughs.

"Even though you are farther along than me clearly." I point out.

"I know but still."

"Definitely gonna have to schedule a doctor's appointment to see how far along I am though."

"Right."

"Your own little Jellybean." She giggles.

Alex and I smile at each other.

"I'd love to let the lovefest go on but its time for me to get married." Aly adds.

"Right. You gotta get back out there Alex." I point out.

"Right. I'll see you both in a few." He says.

"Love you." He adds, kissing me lightly.

"Love you too."

Alex puts his hand over my stomach briefly and then hugs both of us before he leaves.

"Now he's gonna have the magnetic hand." I laugh.

"I told you." She laughs.

"So much to do now. Schedule the appointment, and now I have to call Steph and tell her about this."

"You'll have time while Mike and I are gone."

"I know, we'll miss you when we're at the house shows."

"We'll miss you too." Aly says, picking up the bottom of her dress a bit so she doesn't trip going down the steps outside.

"But you have fun on the honeymoon." I grin, walking with her.

"Oh I will." She laughs.

Then we reach the top of the stairs and her dad had spotted us, so he walked up to join her.

"Hi daddy." She smiles.

"You look beautiful." He smiles back.

"Thank you." She replies as they start down the stairs.

We get to the bottom, and I hug her before going to join the other bridesmaids, and we walk down the aisle first. Aly waits with her dad, shifting restlessly. Pretty soon we all get down the aisle and stand at the alter, waiting. Then the bridal march starts playing and Aly and her dad walk to the beginning of the aisle before starting down it. She locks eyes with Mike and smiles. He watches her with a big smile on his face. Aly and her dad get to the end and he gives her over to Mike. He goes to sit down and she stands in front of Mike, eyes still locked with his. She hands me her bouquet and lets Mike hold both of her hands.

"You look amazing." He smiles, before the ceremony is started.

"Thank you." She smiles back.

Then they fall quiet as the ceremony starts, and she keeps her eyes locked with Mike's. The minister goes through the beginning of the ceremony until he gets to the vows, which he tells everyone that we've written our own. Mike says his first.

"Alyssa, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, Alyssa. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and now I won't have to. I love you."

She starts to get teary eyed and sniffles as she smiles at him before beginning her own.

"Mike, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thank God every day for bringing us together. You are the love of my life and my best friend. Because of you, I am a better person today. I promise to always love you, honor you, respect you and cherish you. I promise to always be faithful to you. I will trust you with my heart and with my life. I promise I will never give up on you and will always be there for you, no matter what life brings our way. I promise to accept you just as you are. I promise to always support you and encourage you. I will always believe in you. Thank you for choosing to share your life with me as my husband. I give you my heart, and it's yours to keep for the rest of my life."

He squeezes her hands and she squeezes back, both of them smiling. Then the minister continues and goes through the 'I do's', before pronouncing them husband and wife, and telling Mike that he can kiss her now. She squeals as Mike pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. Everyone claps as he kisses her, and they continue after he pulls away.

"Love you." She says breathlessly.

"Love you too...forever."

"Forever." She repeats, stealing another kiss.

Then once they pull away, she laces her fingers with his and I hand her back her bouquet, before they both walk down the aisle together. They kiss a few times as they go down the aisle. Once they walk away from the aisle, everyone follows behind them, heading to the reception. The wedding party gets pulled aside for pictures. After the wedding party pictures were done, we all walked off to head to the reception, so that they can take their own pictures. Their first picture is on the steps. Mike stands at the bottom while she stands on the first step, his hands on her hips while she cups his face and kisses him. Then they move from the stairs. Their next picture is of Mike standing behind her while her head is turned to the side as he kisses her head, both of them with their eyes closed. Now the photographer has them face each other. She has her right hand on his side, her left holding the skirt of her dress while Mike holds her face in his hands and leans in like he's going to kiss her. Mike does end up kissing her and they reluctantly break apart to walk towards the wall for the next picture. The photographer has Aly lean against the wall and Mike stands super close to her with his arms around her waist and her hands resting on his upper arms. Her head is turned to the right and Mike leans in, kissing her neck as she kind of laughs softly. Mike doesn't want to stop kissing her neck until she pushes him away.

"Not now." She laughs.

He pouts but listens. The photographer now has Mike stand against the wall with her standing in front of him, their hands on each other's sides and he kisses her forehead while she leans into him. For the next picture she has them standing together, tilted towards each other. Mike has a hand on Aly's stomach and she puts hers on top of his, the two of them locking eyes with their heads close together. Mike again ends up kissing her once that picture was over, before they had to move onto the next. Their last picture is of Mike dipping her backwards while kissing her. Mike pulls her back up and releases her. She starts to hed off towards the way they're leaving but Mike grabs her hand and tugs her back towards the railing over looking the castle and water.

"I have a surprise for you." Mike says.

She looks at him curiously and then a loud noise happens. She jumps and looks back towards the castle and sees a firework exploding in the sky.

"Oh my gosh." She gasps.

He looks at her and smiles. She turns and kisses him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they turn and watch as more fireworks go off. During the fireworks Mike occasionally steals kisses. Then they do the finale, lost of fireworks going off close together. The last of them fades away and everyone watching claps and cheers.

"Ready to go have some fun now?"

"Mmhmm." She nods and smiles at him.

He laces his fingers with hers and they head off to the reception. They get comfortable in the limo and Mike's hands are on her stomach as usual.

"Missed Jellybean huh?"

"So much."

She smiles and snuggles into him.

"At least now I'm not the only one who has a little Jellybean." She giggles.

"Kind of crazy to think now both of you are pregnant." Mike shakes his head a little.

"I know. And she found out pretty much the same way I did. She got sick from smelling something. Hers is bananas."

"So now we can't be around oranges or bananas."

"Yup."

"Well at least we know this time."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, nuzzling his neck.

After a bit, they pull up to the reception area and Mike opens the door to get our first. Then he waits outside as she scooches over a bit and he helps her out. She steals a kiss this time and then they go inside, waiting just out of sight until the DJ announces them. When they walk in everyone cheers and claps, and just like at my wedding, Zack is the only one who's fist pumping. She can't help but laugh. Mike and her smile and wave at everyone. Mike then leads her over to the sweetheart table that is just for the two of them.

"Oh wow." She remarks as they reach the table.

"You like it?"

"I love it." She kisses him gently.

"I knew you would." He smiles.

They both sit down and wait for the food to be brought out. Mike of course scoots his chair a little closer to hers. She laughs quietly when she notices. He kisses her cheek and once again, rests a hand on her stomach. She kisses his cheek in return and she puts her hand on his until their food comes. The food is brought over to them before they start bringing it over to everyone else. We all talk amongst ourselves as we eat. Then it's time for the cake so Mike and Aly get up and make their way over to it.

"Don't get any ideas involving the cake." She giggles.

Mike just grins and puts his hand on hers as they cut the piece of cake. They place it on a plate after cutting it, and he grabs some frosting off of it suddenly and out of nowhere wipes it on her nose.

"Hey!"

"Oops."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"My finger slipped."

"Sure it did." She says sarcastically.

She wipes it off her nose and smears it across his lips, kissing him afterwards. Everyone goes 'awwwww', and Mike doesn't seem to want to stop kissing her back. She finally gets free.

"Later." She pecks him on the lips.

"Okay." He chuckles.

The cake is then served and everyone is sitting there, eating. After the cake, it was time for the dancing to start. Aly smiles as Mike gets up and he holds his hands out to her. She takes them and gets up herself, letting him lead her out to the dance floor. She looks up at Mike with a big smile as 'May I' by Trading Yesterday starts to play. He smiles back and pulls her close after they get onto the dance floor, and she rests her head on his shoulder. They dance together peacefully, occasionally stealing kisses and whispering 'I love you's.' Soon other people get up from where they were sitting and join them both on the dance floor. Everyone's dancing and having a good time. After a while Aly decides to take a breather and go sit down. Mike follows her and sits down next to her, and I get up from the table I was at with Alex and go over to them.

"Hey Carls." Mike greets me, putting his arm around Aly as she leans into him.

"Hey." I greet back.

"Feeling okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah, as long as I don't smell bananas I'll be good." I laugh.

"Oranges and now bananas." Mike chuckles.

"I know." I snicker.

"You two are too much alike for your own good." Mike laughs.

"Well so are you and DC." Aly adds.

I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, now he's gonna have the magnetic hand." I add, laughing and she laughs too.

"I told you." She repeats from earlier in the day.

"I know you did." I reply.

"Speaking of..." She trails off as she looks behind me and sees Alex walking over.

Then I feel his arms wrap around me. He kisses behind my ear and then rests his head against mine.

"Hi DC." Aly giggles.

"Got lonely already didn't you?" I laugh.

"Yes I did." He says.

"Awww." Aly grins.

"How cute." She adds, laughing.

"He's not the only one being cute." I say, referring to Mike with his arm around her and she just smiles.

"I know." She says, reaching up and kissing Mike's jaw.

"Come on...let's go dance." Alex says, starting to pull me backwards.

"Oh alright. Bye guys." I reply.

"Bye." Mike and Aly laugh.

"Just think in a couple hours or so, we'll be on the plane and on our way to where I chose to go for the honeymoon." Mike says.

"I can't wait to find out where we're going. Are you sure you can't tell me yet?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

"No." She pouts.

"Then you have to wait."

She pouts more.

"Sorry. You can last a couple more hours or so. Just focus on having fun."

She sighs and nods.

"You can go dance with your mom or something you know. I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go." She kisses him gently.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he gets up and goes over to his mom, and then goes to dance with her. She watches them with a smile, rubbing her stomach lightly. Then Zack comes over with Charity to congratulate her of course.

"Hey you two." She greets them, smiling.

"Hey, congratulations." Zack says, hugging her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hi Charity, how are you?" Aly asks as she hugs her.

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"How's the wedding planning?"

"It's going well, I think from coming to your wedding and Carly's, we've gotten some ideas of what we want to do."

"Well that's a good to hear." She smiles.

"Yeah, I love the colors."

"Thanks. Blue is our favorite color and purple is also one of my favorites so it was only natural for those to be in our wedding." She explains.

"Yeah, it's Zacktastic. Woo woo woo you know it."

"Oh Zack. don't ever change." She laughs.

"I won't." He laughs.

"We'll talk to you later, come on babe this is a great song!" Zack adds, pulling on Charity as the song changes.

Alright alright, slow down." She laughs.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." Aly laughs.

Then John walks up, and sits down next to her.

"Hey Alyssa." He smiles, hugging her.

"Hi." She replies, hugging back.

"So can I go back to calling you Boo now? Or no?"

"I guess so."

"Awww, I love you Boo." He chuckles.

"...love you too."

"...Sully." She adds quietly.

"You called me Sully again." He grins.

"Well, all this free time now that I can't wrestle gave me the time to think about what happened. For a while I didn't think I was going to be able to forgive you and ever get back to this point but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was holding a grudge. People make mistakes. God knows if I held grudges like that with everyone, Mike and I wouldn't be here right now." She shrugs.

"Well I'm glad you forgive me."

She just smiles a little.

"And I'm glad you weren't fired." She adds.

"Though I didn't think you would be. You're too important to the company." She continues.

"True, but things can happen no matter how important I am to the company."

"True. But even if you did end up going somewhere else, we'd still be in touch. I mean look at me and Jeff, Matt, and Shannon."

"Did I hear a certain someone say our names?" They both hear the voice of Matt.

"Yes Matty." Aly laughs.

"John." Matt says and they do the man hug thing.

"Hey, how's it going?" John replies.

"Good. Taking some time off of TNA, but good."

Aly smiles as Matt reaches down to hug her.

"How're you doing?" He asks.

"I'm doing good." She replies.

"And the baby?"

"Baby is good too. We've been calling the baby Jellybean since we won't be able to find out what we're having for a couple more weeks."

"Awww." Jeff says.

"Why Jellybean?" Jeff asks curiously as he hugs her next.

"Well a majority of my cravings have been sweets so Dolce suggested the name Jellybean and it stuck."

"That's cute." Shannon adds

"You think that's cute, you should see when Mike's around. His hands are like magnets." She laughs.

"Aha, I know that all too well." Jeff chuckles.

"I bet you do."

"How are things with you?" She adds.

"Things are good."

"Besides my court date being moved again, and TNA wants me to go to rehab."

"Oh."

"So much stuff going on."

"Sounds like it."

"Everything should be fine though, I hope."

"I just realized this...is this the collection of brothers or something? The only one missing is DC." She jokes, laughing.

"Looks like that doesn't it" They all laugh.

"If Jellybean turns out to be a girl, I feel sorry for any boy that tries to date her when she's old enough." Aly snickers.

"Oh yeah, Mike will go into super protective mode then."

"And don't tell me all of you wouldn't get protective either."

"Well of course we would."

She laughs.

"It's what dads do."

"And uncles."

"Of course."

As she continues talking with John, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon, she sees Mike making his way over out of the corner of her eye.

"I think somebody's gotten seperation anxiety."

"He just loves you, that's what it is." John chuckles.

"I know. I just like to tease him, it's amusing."

"Well we'll leave you two alone, talk to you later?"

"Of course. Bye guys."

"Bye." They all say, before walking back to their tables.

She gets up and meets Mike at the edge of the platform their little table is on.

"Hi." She smiles, kissing him lightly.

"Hey." He replies, wrapping his arms around her.

She leans into him, nuzzling his neck.

"You know I think it's time for the bouquet toss and everything." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Come on.." He grins, pulling on her arms.

"Okay okay. Slow down Lover Boy." She laughs, grabbing her bouquet off the table.

Everyone clears the floor as the DJ announces that the bouquet toss is set to happen right now. A bunch of girls go out onto the floor. She turns her back to them and counts to three before tossing the bouquet over her head. One of them catches it with surprisingly no fighting. Aly smiles and then a chair is brought over since it's time for Mike to go after the garter. She sits on the chair, her cheeks going slightly pink. Some music is played and Mike walks over to her with the biggest smirk on his face. She bites her lip, trying not to laugh. He gets down on his knees in front of her still smirking, as he starts to move the bottom of her dress.

"Behave." She hisses quietly.

He just nods, but the smirk doesn't go away. Then he goes up under her dress an her cheeks start to turn even more pink. He pretends to take forever with finding it. She smacks his head lightly. He just chuckles and continues to pretend to take his time. Her cheeks are now red and she taps his head again. In retaliation, he gently bites her thigh. She yelps a little.

"Michael Gregory." She hisses.

He finally gets to the garter, but then he takes his time in getting it off. She bites her lip again, cheeks still red as can be. At first he starts taking it off with his hands, but he switches and now he's using his teeth to do it. She bites her lip harder, internally going 'oh my god'. Once he gets closer to the bottom of her dress, he lets go and pulls it off the rest of the way with his hands, then comes out from under her dress smirking at her.

"I'll get you for that later." She hisses.

"Love you too." He grins, before gently kissing her.

She kisses back and then breaks it, going over to stand in front of the group of guys. He turns around and waits a bit, before tossing it behind him. Since it's guys, there's a bit of pushing and shoving before one catches it. She laughs and gets up from the chair, walking over to Mike.

"Back to dancing." She says, tugging on him.

"Okay okay." He chuckles.

The dance floor fills back up and the two of them dance closely.

"How's your knee?" She asks him.

"Better than Monday night, that's for sure."

"Good."

"I was able to get down on my knees not too long ago remember?"

"I know but I also know that if you were hurting that you would hide it from me so I would have a good time and not worry about you."

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about."

She looks into his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Okay."

Then he kisses her forehead before leaning his head on hers.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Hours go by and finally the last song is announced. Whoever wanted to dance, went out onto the dance floor for the last time. Aly and Mike decided to go dance for the last time, from sitting back at the table for a bit. She wraps herself around him as they sway along. The song had unfortunately ended a while later, and she had pulled away from Mike. From there they went around saying their goodbyes to everyone. Of course Alex and I were the last ones they talk to.

"I'm gonna miss you." I say to her, after we hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. Take care of yourself and the new Jellybean. You'll probably be tired a lot more now, that's how I was through the first trimester." She replies.

"Joy." I laugh.

"It eventually gets better." She laughs.

"Well that's good."

"Don't be afraid to call or text if you have a question about being preggo." She adds.

"Or if he has any questions." I say, pointing to Alex.

"That too."

"I will do that." I grin.

She nods and moves to hug Alex while Mike comes to hug me.

"You be sure and take care of her while we're gone DC."

"Oh I will." He nods.

"You be careful with that knee of yours." I say to Mike.

"I will. Trust me, it feels alot better than it did on Monday night."

"That's good. But you can never be too sure."

"Right. I'll be as careful as I can, promise."

"Good." I say, pulling away from the hug.

We all say bye and then Mike and Aly go out to the limo that will take them to the airport.

"Now I can't wait to see where we're going." She smiles.

"I know you're excited."

"Uh-huh." She agrees, cuddled up to him while she nuzzles his neck like she's been doing periodically throughout the night.

"It just takes two plane rides to get there."

She makes a face.

"I know I know, but it's the only way to get there."

"That stinks."

"It's gonna be worth it...trust me."

"You know I do."

Then once they arrived at the airport, they grabbed all their things and headed inside to get onto the first plane.

"I'm glad you picked a private plane." She says after they've been in the air for a while.

"I thought it'd be better than a public plane."

"It is. Much better."

"I'm glad." He smiles.

She steals a kiss. Meanwhile, Alex and I got into the car that Mike had driven earlier in the day that he left and we headed back to the hotel for the night.

"What a day." I sigh as we get into the room.

"For you anyway, you were busy busy all day." Alex replies.

"Uh huh." I nod kicking off my shoes.

"Our own little Jellybean." He grins, after kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah..." I smile softly, looking down at my stomach.

"At first I couldn't believe it, but I think it's sunk in now."

"Aly's the one that realized what was going on after I got sick." I add.

"Well of course, she's been through it." He nods.

"Right. We'll have to make an appointment to confirm this when we go home. I did take two tests but I want a doctor's confirmation."

"Of course. But I'm still happy."

"I know you are." I smile as he comes up to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Best news I could've gotten all day."

"I bet." I giggle.

"And I have a feeling that you're gonna have the same magnetic hand that Mike seems to have with Aly." I add.

"Of course." Alex grins.

"Like now..." He says, moving so he can place a hand on my stomach.

I let him and then put my hand over his.

"I'll definitely have to get used to this." I laugh.

"It's going to happen alot."

"Yeah, but now I think we should head to bed...we've had a long day."

"Right. I'm sure you're tired."

I nod and then move away from him, going over to my things and picking out clothes to change into. After changing, I brush my hair out from the hairspray and everything that was put in it today, before climbing into bed. Alex has changed already and is laying there waiting for me when I slide in. He pulls me to him and kisses my head.

"Night love."

"Night."

I close my eyes and just as I'm about to fall asleep, I feel his hand move to rest on my stomach. Back on the plane with Aly and Mike, they're almost to their first stop before they ahve to get on another plane. She's snuggled into Mike, her head on his chest while she's dozing. Eventually they land in Faa'a International Airport in Papeete, Tahiti and Mike wakes her up and tells her that they've landed.

"Mmm...another plane?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah, but look at where we are first."

She looks outside and sees that they're somewhere tropical.

"Where are we?"

"Tahiti."

"The same place Alex took Dolce?"

"No, that was Fiji remember?"

"Oh, right."

"But now we have to get on another private plane for an extra 50 minute flight to where we're gonna be all week."

"And where is that?"

"Bora Bora."

"Oooh."

"Just wait until you see what we're staying in."

She looks curious as they get off the first plane and on the second. She dozes off for the extra 50 minutes, until Mike wakes her again when they land for the last time.

"It's so pretty." She says as they look around once they get out of the plane.

"Just wait..." He grins as they go over to the car that was waiting for them.

She stays awake for the car ride, splitting her attention between kisses from Mike and looking outside. The car pulls up to the office and they both get out and grab their things from the trunk of the car. Mike checks in and gets the keys, before walking back out.

"It's not too far from here..."

One of the employees comes out to help and he takes their bags.

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you." Mike says.

She pouts but reluctantly does what he says. Then he grabs her hand and leads her along. She feels the change from asphalt to wood and frowns, trying to picture where they're going. After a bit of walking he stops and she hears the jingle of the keys, as he unlocks the door and then opens it.

"Alright, open your eyes."

She opens her eyes to see an over-water bungalow in front of her. She gasps and looks around in awe.

"I take it you like it...wait no...love it." He grins.

She nods wordlessly.

"Get ready..." He says, getting ready to carry her inside.

She grabs onto him as he picks her up. Then he carries her inside, the employee bringing their bags in behind them. He sets her down and she immediately goes to explore while he thanks the employee and tips them before they leave. Then he watces as she walks around and explores the inside. Then she goes to look outside. He follows, watching her reaction as she explores the outside. She crouches down and drags her fingers through the pool out back.

"Worth the wait?" He chuckles.

"Definintely." She nods as she stands back up, flicking the water from her fingers at him.

"Heyyy."

She giggles.

"I'll get you back for that."

"I'm sure you will." She laughs lightly.

"Isn't the view amazing?" He asks, stepping up to the railing.

"Mmhmm, for sure."

"Bet it looks even better at night." He grins.

"I'm sure it does." She agrees, moving to go back inside.

He moves away from the railing, and follows her back inside. She goes into the bedroom and stops by the dresser. She takes off her veil and then her jewelry. He starts to take off his suit jacket and everything, also making his way into the bedroom. She starts to try and take her shoes off.

"Need help?" He asks, seeing her struggling a bit.

"Yes please. My dress is getting in the way of doing this."

She sits down on the bed and he walks over, and then he takes her shoes off for her.

"Thank you." She leans up and kisses him.

"Anytime." He grins.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She reaches out and pops a button free on his untucked shirt.

"Just couldn't wait huh?" He smirks.

She just smiles as she glances up at him. Then she starts to move onto the other buttons, popping them free as she goes along. He watches her with a smirk. She pops the last button open and pushes his shirt off his shoulders. She runs her fingers over his skin, moving them over his chest and then goes lower. She runs them across his abs, before going to the indents and pressing her fingers into them. She smirks as he groans.

"That's what you get for what you did at the reception."

He growls and she laughs. He immediately leans down and captures her lips with his. She kisses back, giggling quietly. Then he starts to move, which makes her scooch back on the bed as he climbs onto it himself. She holds onto his shoulders, digging her nails in slightly. He does what he has been doing lately and that's pulling her bottom lip inbetween his and starts to nibble lightly on it. She moans quietly, tightening her grip. He starts to tease her by releasing her lip for a few seconds and then pulls it back inbetween his lips. He repeats this for a while. She growls and slides her hands down to press against his indents. He acts quick and grabs her hands before she can do anything. She whines against his lips.

"You've done that enough." He says, after letting her lip go for a brief moment.

"I did it once and now you're teasing me." She pouts.

"It's fun to tease you though."

"Same to you."

"I'll let you have your fun, but right now it's my turn to."

"Fine." She sighs.

"Unless you really want to have your fun first."

"Just go ahead and get this over with." She mumbles, laying her head back.

"You don't sound too happy..." He frowns slightly.

"You ruined the fun." She pouts, flexing her hands in his grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She tugs him down and presses her lips to his neck.

"Sneak..." He muters.

"I know." She laughs against his neck.

He rests his forehead on her shoulder as she kisses his neck. She kisses and nips all the way up his neck. Then she gets to his jaw and nibbles at his earlobe. He lets out a muffled groan as he leans against her shoulder. She sucks on it a little to tease him. This causes him to start kissing her neck in retaliation, since he was already near it. She stifles a groan. He just smirks and moves up to her ear this time. She buries her face in his shoulder/neck.

"Haha, my turn." He mumbles into her neck.

She mumbles incoherently, holding onto him tightly. Instead of nibbling at her earlobe, he moves to the sensitive spot on her neck. She muffles her moans against his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. He nips at the skin lightly, before moving away from the spot and along her jawline. She pulls her face out of his shoulder to give him more access. Then he moves from her jaw, down the front of her neck, before moving to her collarbone. She lays her head back, biting her lip. He quickly glances up at her to see her reactions, and then goes back to kissing along her collarbone until he gest to the sensitive spot there. She sucks in a sharp breath. He then moves away from her collarbone and goes back to her lips. She lets out a sigh as they lock lips, running her nails down his back and trailing them along the waist ban of his pants. He shivers a bit and moves his hands, starting to tug on her dress. She pushes on him as she breaks away from his mouth.

"It laces up in the back." She says breathlessly.

He nods and moves so she can sit up, and then he starts to undo the dress in the back. He gets the laces undone and she shifts until she can get the skirt out of under her which will allow him to pull the dress up and over her head. He pulls it up over her head and after that, the rest of what they had on had come off.


	212. Appointment & Honeymoon

It's the next day and Aly's sleeping peacefully, but Mike is wide awake and already dressed for the day. Hel ooks over at her sleeping peacefully, and decided that he'd wake her up. So he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She slowly stirs, feeling pressure on her lips. As she wakes more, she realizes Mike is kissing her so she reaches up and pulls him closer. He smiles into the kiss and cups her face in his hands, before pulling away a bit after.

"Mmm...hi to you too." She mumbles sleepily.

"Morning."

"Eager to start the day?"

"Of course I am."

"I take it you want to swim." Aly says, realizing the shorts he has on are swim trunks.

He nods eagerly.

"I'm down for that." Aly agrees, stretching.

"Good." He smiles.

"Why don't you go pick out a swimsuit for me then?"

"Sure thing." He smirks, getting up.

She sits up, holding the sheets to her. He goes over to her things, searching for a swimsuit. He finally decides on a pink one. Mike brings it to her and she puts that on, and then gets up.

"I need to put my hair up and then put on sunscreen before we go out there."

"Alright." He nods.

She goes and puts her hair up, most of her hair still in curls from the day before. Then she goes through her things and grabs the sunscreen, getting the spots that she can reach. Mike comes up behind her and takes some of the sunscreen to put it on the places she can't get. Then she repeats the same thing for him, before putting it away. They kiss and then go out to the deck where there's a ladder that goes down to the water. Mike lets her go down the ladder first, before following her down to the water.

"Oooh this is nice." Aly sighs, swimming around.

"And we don't have to worry about a beach."

"Nope. We even have a pool up there if we don't feel like climbing the ladder."

"Exactly."

"Good pick." She swims over and kisses him.

"Thank you."

She slides her arms around him and just floats there.

"We have all week to enjoy this."

"Mmhmm. I'm glad."

"Good." He grins, kissing her quickly one more time.

She smiles and snuggles against him.

"I am so happy with my life right now." She says as they float around lazily.

"Me too." He nods, smiling.

"I can't believe how much has happened in less than a year."

"I know."

"I never thought when I used to watch you on Raw and everything, that I would end up as your wife and be carrying your child."

"All that wouldn't have happened if I didn't end up meeting Carly."

"Thank god for that."

"We can thank her everyday of our lives."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Very very much."

"And so does Jellybean." She adds.

Mike moves his hands to her belly, rubbing on it gently.

"I love Jellybean too."

"If Jellybean turns out to be a girl...oh boy." She snickers.

"I can only imagine how protective everyone will be. Not just you, but all my pseudo-brothers." She adds.

"You got that right." He chuckles.

"I feel bad for the boys that try to date her."

"That's not happening for a while."

She laughs.

"We don't need to worry about that just yet."

"I know, just saying though."

"Right."

"As far as kids go, I want at least one of each." She says.

"Well we can try."

"I know you love the thought of that part."

"Of course I do."

She laughs at the smirk on his face.

"Our son would be just like me."

"And what happens if he acts like me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well that would be just fine."

"Good."

"But I still think he'll act like me."

"We'll see." She laughs and kisses him.

"Uh huh."

"Just a couple more weeks before we find out if we're having Christopher or Savannah."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Only about 2 more weeks or so before we feel movement."

"I can't wait for that either."

"Me neither." She smiles at him.

He smiles back and kisses her again. She pulls herself closer to him. He pulls away after a while, and then just floats around in the water while holding her. She nuzzles into him with a sigh of content. In the meantime, I've been awake for a while now and dressed for the day, while Alex is still sleeping and I've decided to call the doctor to schedule an appointment for after we get back home at my place today. I went out on the balcony just because I didn't want to wake Alex up. I call the doctor's office and make my appointment. As I'm ending the call, warm arms slide around me and a kiss is placed on my shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." I giggle, snuggling into his arms.

"Morning." He says, sounding sleepy.

"You could've stayed in there sleeping. You sound tired still."

"You got up." Alex shrugs, burying his face in my neck.

"I needed to make the doctor's appointment before we head back home to my place. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh well."

"Mr. Lonely." I snicker.

"Only 'cause I love you so much."

"I know you do." I smile.

"I love you too." I add.

"Come back to bed now..." He whines.

"Whyyy." I mimick his whining tone.

"I want you tooooo."

"Do I have toooooo?"

"Pleeaaassse?"

"Alright, since you asked nicely."

"Yesss." He cheers.

I laugh and he tugs me back inside.

"We can't lay here for very long. We do have to get our things together and drop the rental car off, and then grab a taxi back to my place." I say, as he pulls me down onto the bed with him.

"Fine fine. But for now, rest."

"Okay okay."

He snuggles with her, making her giggle quietly.

"You're all extra snuggly today."

"Are you complaining."

"No, not at all. I was just saying."

He shrugs.

"Ever since yesterday...you've been like this...has to do with our Jellybean doesn't it?"

"...maybe..."

"...it so is." I grin.

He smiles sheepishly.

"I think it's cute."

"Well that's good." He mumbles as he lays against me sleepily.

"Sleepyhead." I giggle.

"Mmm..."

I wrap an arm around him as he's laying against me, and I begin to trace his tattoo with a finger. Alex sighs in content, dozing lightly. Before I know it, he's out and sleeping again. Unfortunately for me, I have no way of moving, so I'm stuck there. I reach for my phone and amuse myself until it gets time for us to leave. I drag my nails across Alex's scap.

"Alex...come on it's time to get up now."

"Nooooo." He whines, snuggling more into me.

"We need to get on the road, let's go. I don't want to be late for my appointment."

"Don't make me do it..." I threaten starting to move my hand.

"No no no." He grabs my hands and moves reluctantly.

"Good choice." I grin, taking my hand from his grip and getting up.

He gets up and goes to change. While he changes, I make sure my things are packed, before turning around to catch him finishing up. I bite my lip slightly while watching him. When I see him start to move and look up, I quickly avert my eyes.

"I know you were watching." He laughs.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You don't have to be embarassed, I watch you all the time."

"Oh I know you do...I sense it all the time."

"Exactly how I knew you were watching."

"Well looks like I can't hide anything from you."

"Not really." Alex laughs.

"Darn." I laugh.

He chuckles and the two of us finish packingup our things. Then we grab everything and head down to the lobby to return the keycards, before heading out to the car and putting everything in the trunk and heading off to the rental car place to drop the car off. Then we got a taxi and headed home for at least today or so before we leave the state and go somewhere else for a house show. We get to my place and there's enough time for us to have breakfast before we head off to my doctor's appointment. After getting there, I check in and everything before we sit in the waiting room for me to be called in. It's not a long wait before my name is called and Alex and I get up and follow the nurse in. I go through the process of being tested and wait in the exam room for the doctor to come in with the results.

"You seem more impatient than me." I say to Alex, snickering.

"I can't help it, I wanna know for sure."

"I know." I say as I lace my fingers with his.

Alex kisses my head gently. Then there's a knock in the door before the doctor comes in and takes a seat near us.

"Alright Mrs. Kiley, from the results I have here, those tests you took are indeed correct because you are pregnant."

Alex has a look of pure joy on his face as he looks back at me and kisses my hand. I smile at his enthusiasm.

"But as to how far along you are, you're almost 5 weeks." The doctor adds.

I nod.

"This puts your due date at March 23rd." The doctor finishes.

"Go figure...that's 3 days before my birthday." I laugh.

Alex and the doctor both chuckle.

"Anything thing else that's important or that I need to know?" I ask.

"You do need to start taking a prenatal vitamin but I can't think of anything else."

I nod and we thank the doctor, before she leaves and then we leave. As we walk out to the car, Alex is repeatedly kissing my head.

"I am so happy right now."

"I can tell." I giggle.

He grins and kisses me.

"Aly will definitely be happy to hear the news," I say as we get to the car.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"But we can head back home after stopping at the store."

"Okay."

After getting into the car, we pull out of the parking lot and make our way to the nearest store. Once we get there, I park, and get out by myself.

"Shouldn't take me too long."

Alex nods.

"Love you." I say through the open window.

"Love you too." Alex leans over and steals a kiss.

Then after pulling away, I head into the store. After I find everything I need and pay for it, I walk out of the store and get back into the driver's side.

"What else did you get?" He asks, eyeing the bag.

I open the bag and take out a large bag of Skittles.

"These...haven't had them in forever."

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"I had a craving okay?" I add defensively.

"First Windy and the chocolate...now you and Skittles." He chuckles.

"Not like we can help it."

"I know I know, I'm just saying."

"Right.."

Then I open the bag and take some out, placing them in the cup holder, while putting the bag back into the store bag. I grab a couple out of the cup holder and then start the car back up and head back to the house. Alex is watching me eat the skittles while I drive and keeps chuckling.

"Reminds me, I have to call Stephanie about this situation. I'm most likely gonna have to lose the title like Aly did." I say once we pull into the driveway.

"Yeah but she lost hers before she got pregnant."

"Right, which means it's probably gonna be different for me. I don't want to just give it up. I'd rather compete in a match and lose it."

"I don't know if I like that idea." Alex frowns as the two of us go inside.

"Well just giving it up doesn't feel right to me."

"I know, believe me. But I don't think me competing is a good idea, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I'm almost 5 weeks, I've been competing for a while like this and I've been fine."

"Do you really want to take the chance that something could go wrong this time?"

"Well no but..." I trail off and sigh.

"...let's just see what Stephanie says." I finish.

"Alright." He reluctantly agrees.

I put my phone on speaker and sit at the table, dialing her number. Then once it starts to ring, I place the phone on the table and we wait for her to answer.

"Hello? She asks.

"Hey Steph, it's Carly."

"Oh hi Carly, how are you?

"I'm good. Um...there's something that I need to tell you though. I'm almost 5 weeks pregnant."

"Oh wow, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"And I'm sure you're calling about what is going to happen with your title." She says.

"Well...yes."

"I know I'm gonna have to lose it in some way. I want to actually compete in a match and lose it the fair way, but Alex doesn't seem to like that idea because I could possibly get hurt and so can the baby. I don't just want to give it up, because that doesn't feel right to me." I add.

Stephanie sighs.

"Hmm..."

"I know, we're between a rock and a hard place with this."

"Yes we are."

"If we are to have you compete, we can make it against someone who isn't too tough." She adds.

"Not Maryse. Or the Bellas. Please no."

"No no, you've faced them far too many times now."

"Thank god." I sigh.

"Maybe Kelly? Creative has been trying to come up with a way for her to become Divas Champion." She suggests.

"I could live with that."

"Alex?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"I don't know love. I still don't feel comfortable with it." He sighs.

"If it makes you both feel better, when you get to the arena on the day of the house show...you can Kelly and practice the match out, to make sure nothing bad happens."

I look at Alex again and he considers it for a few moments before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Alright, I'll let Kelly know and take care of all the other details before the show."

"Okay, thanks Steph."

"You're welcome. Again, congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks." We both say, before saying 'bye' to her and we hang up.

Alex pulls me over into his arms and holds me to him.

"That makes me feel at least a little better, but not completely." He says.

"I know you'll worry until it's over."

"You most likely are gonna be coming out with me for the match." I add.

"Not most likely, more like definitely."

"I figured as much."

He nods and kisses my shoulder.

"You know we're gonna have to find something else to call the baby besides Jellybean. We don't want to get confused with Aly's being called that."

"Baby love." Alex declares, his hands moving to my stomach.

"That didn't take you long." I giggle.

"Nope."

"That's cute. That can be your name to call it. I wanna call it Gummy Bear."

"Gummy Bear?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah. See I absolutely love Gummy Bears."

"Ah."

"I think it's cute."

"Right." Alex chuckles.

"Speaking of...I could go for some gummy bears right now."

Alex laughs.

"I wonder if I have any..."

I squirm until Alex lets me go and I get up to go rummage in my cabinets.

"Hmmm...aha there they are." I say, pulling out the bag from one of the cabinets.

I take the bag in by Alex and cuddle up to him while opening the bag and popping some gummy bears into my mouth.

"You know what goes good with these? Ice cream."

"Sure." Alex says, looking amused.

"But don't be getting any ideas of getting up to get any..." He adds.

"Aw."

"Maybe later. For now, I want to stay like this."

"Snuggly." I snicker.

"You love it."

"Yes I do."

"Love you." Alex smiles, stealing a kiss.

"Love you too."

I keep snacking on the gummy bears with Alex continually stealing kisses from me. Then out of nowhere he pulls me onto his lap, and then sets the bag of gummy bears on the table.

"Heyyy."

"I was eating those." I whine.

"You can't eat the whole bag in one day...it's not good."

I sulk, pouting.

"Deprive me of my bears..."

"...meanie." I add.

"Would a meanie do this..." He trails off, before pressing his lips to the base of my neck.

"...maybe..."

"Are you sure?" He asks, starting to move.

"...yes..."

"You don't sound too convincing."

"How can I...when you're doing that?"

"Exactly." He grins.

I just sigh as he keeps doing it.

"Wait...I have an idea...let's go down to the beach. It's a nice enough day out." I add.

"That means I'd have to let go." Alex whines.

"But you'd get to see me in a swimsuit." I respond.

"I'll even let you pick it out." I smirk, and he perks up.

"That's what I thought." I snicker.

He grins and I laugh. Both of us get up and head into the bedroom to get changed. He goes into my drawers searching for a swimsuit for me to wear and he picks one that has pink, blue, yellow, and other colors on it and hands it to me.

"Nice choice."

Then I go into the bathroom to change into it, and in the meantime pack up a beach bag and everything while I'm in there. I come out and Alex is ready, just waiting for me.

"All ready to go?"

"Yup."

After making sure we had everything we needed, we left the room and went outside, making our way down to the beach. We get to the beach and spread our towels out. then I bring out the sunscreen. We go through the usual routine with the sunscreen before I put it away and we relax for a bit. After laying in the sun for a while, we both decide to get up and go into the water to cool off.

"Oh this is so much better." I sigh in relief.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

Then while standing in the water, I sneakily splash him when he's not paying attention.

"Heyyyy."

"What?"

He splashes me.

"Ohh, I see how it is..." I snicker, splashing back.

This causes a splash fight to erupt between the two of us. I turn my face away from the splashing that he's doing while I splash back. The water had stopped hitting me, but it was too late to realize that he was coming after me, since his arms were around me.

"Eep!" I squeal as he spins me in the water.

"Haha got you."

"So you did."

"I win."

"You want a prize or something?" I joke and then laugh when he nods vigorously.

"Hmm...what to give you." I smile, pretending to ponder the thought.

He leans in and kisses below my ear.

"Eager are we?" I tease.

He does it again in response.

"Okay so I'll take that as a yes." I laugh, as I start to lean into his touch.

"Uh-huh." He mumbles, doing it a third time.

He decides to start making his way to the sensitive spot on my neck. Since we were out in the open in public and not in the comfort of my own house, I hid my face in his shoulder/neck just in case. He brushes his lips against the spot gently when he reaches it. My breath hitches and I tighten my grip on him a bit. Alex smirks and nips lightly at it. A soft moan comes from me, it being muffled by his neck/shoulder. He grins and kisses it before pulling back.

"..evil." I say against his skin, still clinging to him.

"But you love me anyway."

"I do, and more proof of our love is down there." I say, motioning to my stomach.

"I know and I'm thrilled about that."

"Aly's said that you'd be a good dad someday."

"She did?"

"Mmhmm, from what I can remember."

"Well I hope so."

"I know you will be."

"And you'll be an amazing mother."

"Awww, thank you."

"You're welcome." He kisses my cheek.

"Imagine if I'm like 3 days late on my due date and I have Gummy Bear on my birthday?"

"That would be kind of funny."

"I know, but hey celebrate two birthdays in one day."

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"But I can be early too. Not everyone delivers on their exact due date."

"Right."

"I just hope we're in the same city or something when that happens. You need to be there for that."

"I know. But if I was somewhere else, I'd drop everything and go to you."

"I know you would. That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

He kisses my cheek and then my lips.

"And I love you too."

"Baby love too." He rubs my stomach gently.

"I'm sure Gummy Bear loves you just as much. Even though he or she isn't much right now."

"Right."

"I should let Aly know about everything. You can rub my stomach while we sit back on our towels." I grin.

"Okay." He agrees.

"I know that's gonna be your new favorite thing to do."

"Yup. Now I get why Mike is always doing it to Windy."

Then we make our way back onto the beach and when we reach our things we sit down on the towels. I take my phone out of the beach bag and start typing out a message to send to Aly, telling her about the appointment and everything. In Bora Bora, Mike and Aly are now laying together on the day bed outside, exchanging kisses and loving touches. Their phones are laying near them and hers starts to go off, causing Mike to groan as she breaks away from his lips to grab it.

"Awwww."

"What?" Mike asks.

"Dolce is actually preggo, about 5 weeks along. She's calling it Gummy Bear and Alex is calling it Baby Love."

"Why Gummy Bear? Do you know?"

"She loves gummy bears. Has since we were kids, just like I love jelly beans."

"And it also looks like she's getting cravings...for skittles." She laughs, reading the next text I send.

"Nice." Mike laughs.

"Okay, she's gonna let us get back to our alone time." She adds.

"Good." Mike smirks as she puts her phone back where it was.

"Now where were we?"

She lays back the way she was before the messages and brushes her lips against his. He smiles against her lips and starts to gently rub her stomach in the process. She sighs and then presses her lips harder to his. Then she takes his bottom lip between hers like she does a lot now, and she starts to gently nibble on it. He groans and she giggles before sucking on it lightly. He groans more before he pulls her closer. She knows it's getting to him so she keeps doing it while pressing herself as close as she can get to him. His grip then starts to tighten as he holds onto her hips. She gently runs her nails over his skin while still working on his lip. Then she moves her hands down to his indents and presses her fingers into them. She gets another groan and then a growl from him, making her giggle. She then decides to let his lip go in favor of trailing her lips down fron his, down his neck an starting to mvoe down her chest. She feels his hands roaming over her back and shoulders and smiles. She reaches his abs and stops briefly to look up at him to see his reaction. She sees his jaw is tensed so she knows she's getting to him, which makes her laugh silently. Then she presses her lips to his abs and starts kissing along the skin. She feels him tensing beneath her lips and she decides to add in gentle nips in between kisses. His hands have moved so they're laying against the pillows around him, and as he tenses from the kissing and the nipping from her, his han grip the pillows. Then she trails over to one of his indents. He tenses more and starts to squirm around a bit, to try and get her to not go there. Of course she does it anyway and starts to kiss and nip there.

"You...I...lose...control..." He says, fumbling over his words.

"Hmm?" She giggles.

He just shakes his head because she's driving him crazy to the point where he can't speak normally.

"Ooh I made the Miz speechless." She teases.

"...shut up..." He manages to say as he calms down..for now.

"I don't want to."

"I want to continue driving you crazy." She adds.

"Noooo..." He groans.

"Yesssss." She laughs.

"Whyyyy."

"The same reason you torture me, it's fun." She shrugs, pressing her lips back to his indent.

"Nooooo..."

She laughs and keeps doing it. He grabs a pillow and puts it over his face and a loud, muffled groan, much louder than before erupts from him. She smirks and laughs silently. Then she moves over to the other indent, doing the same as before. She gets the same reaction and she can tell he's close to doing something about it.

"You're in trouble." He says, still being muffled by the pillow.

"Really?" She asks, before sucking gently at the skin of his indent.

He just nods, since he can't talk again.

"I think you're bluffing." She says before doing it again.

"...no more..." He groans.

"Why not?" She giggles.

He just shakes his head again instead of responding with his voice. She giggles again and reaches up, swatting the pillow over his face.

"No more pillow." She adds.

She pulls it off him and makes her way back up over his abs and chest. Then she mvoes up to his lips, capturing his with hers. She cups his jaw and kisses him hard. He pulls from her lips for a brief moment.

"Now you're in trouble."

"Prove it." She laughs.

"Don't underestimate me." He smirks.

"Lover Boy."

"You know it."

"Yes I do. Jellybean is proof.*

"And I love Jellybean."

"Jellybean loves you too daddy."

"And I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles.

"Now I think we were in the process of you being in trouble for what you did." He smirks.

She giggles. He leans back down and it seems like he's going to go for her lips, but instead he goes for her neck and the sensitive spot. She sucks in a breath. To get her back for what she did to him, he spends a good amount of time between kissing and nipping at the skin of the sensitive spot. She muffles her moans into his shoulder, digging her fingers into his back. Then he switches to the otherside of her neck, doing the same thing. She buries her face in his other shoulder, muffling herself grins against her skin before moving up to her ear. She turns her head so he has better access. He doesn't stay there long though, and moves down her neck again and to her collarbone. She lets her head fall back against the pillows and she bites her lip. He also lets his hands roam along her sides and back as he continues. She shivers and squirms a little. He chuckles and rests his hands on her back. She feels him tracing along her spine and she twitches, squirming again. He makes sure to at least leave some marks, before moving back up to her lips. She kisses him hard until he pulls away.

"See? That's what you get." He grins.

"I still think I got you better."

"Maybe so, but still."

"I'm going to have lots of marks aren't I?"

"Uh huh."

"Piranha."

"Love you too."

"I say piranha in a loving way."

"I know."

Mike lays on his side and she lays mostly on her back but tilted towards him. He puts a hand on her stomach and rubs it.

"So is there anything planned today?" She asks him.

"Well there's a sunset cruise we can go on tonight. Then maybe in a bit or so, we can go on the glass bottom boats."

"Lunch too."

"Right, can't forget about that."

"No, Jellybean wouldn't be very happy if we did."

"So in a bit we can leave for lunch and from there go to the glass bottom boats."

"Sounds good."

"Maybe when we come back from the cruise tonight, we'll use the pool too."

"Ooh yeah."

"We're gonna have nothing but fun this week."

"Mmhmm."

After laying there for a bit, she decides to get up and get changed before leaving for lunch. As they're eating lunch, she sends me various pictures she's taken and tells me where they are and what they're staying in.

"Oooh." I say once I look at the pictures she sent me.

"Ooh what?" Alex asks.

"Mike took Aly to Bora Bora in Tahiti, and they're staying in one of those over water bungalows."

"Oh, nice."

"It looks amazing."

"Yeah it does." He agrees, looking over my shoulder at the pictures.

After looking through the pictures and everything, I put my phone away in the bag. Aly sets her phone down and finishes eating, repeatedly dragging her foot up and down Mike's leg as he sits across from her.

"The torture doesn't stop does it?"

She shakes her head and giggles. After they both finish eating, Mike pays and then they leave and head to the glass bottom boats. They're waiting for the boat and Mike slides up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She leans back into him and closes her eyes with a content sigh. Then they start swaying back and forth in his arms as they wait. After a bit he kisses behind her ear.

"Boat's here." He murmurs.

She opens her eyes and somehwat untangles herself from him so they can get on the boat. They wait for a few more people to get onto the boat before it pulls away. They all watch through the glass and listen to the guide talking while taking pictures. While looking through the glass she finds a very interesting looking fish and she points it out to Mike.

"Look at that one." She says in awe.

"Oh wow, that's an interesting fish."

"Uh huh."

"This is amazing though, great idea." She smiles.

"Thank you." Mike smiles back.

"Just wait until the sunset cruise." He adds.

"That's going to be amazing, I know."

"We can either take it just the two of us or with others. I figure you'd like just the two of us."

She nods in agreement.

"Look at that one." Mike says, pointing out another fish.

"Oh wow, that one's funky."

"Wait look at that one...that one looks funny." She snickers.

"Yeah, it does." Mike laughs.

By the time the boat ride was over, they had just enough time to get something to eat for dinner before they needed to get to the sunset cruise.

"Mmm, that was good." She says as they leave dinner.

"It was, the food here is great."

"Uh-huh."

Then they head over to where the sunset cruises are and get onto one of the boats, before heading out on the water. She cuddles into Mike as they stand by the railing.

"The day was amazing." She smiles.

"Thank you." She adds.

"You're welcome." He smiles, kissing her head.

She takes a few pictures and then Mike uses his phone to take one of them in front of the sunset, of course going to post it on twitter as usual.

"Twitter again, I'm assuming." She giggles.

"Maybe." He grins.

"Dorkus." She laughs.

"Your dork." He corrects, then puts his phone away after posting the picture.

"Yes I know. Always."

"Always." He repeats, and then they both turn back around to watch the sunset

"So pretty." She sighs.

"Just like you."

As always, she blushes.

"Love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." She kisses his cheek in return.

They continue to watch the sunset until it had turned completely dark out, and that's when the boat headed back. She starts to yawn and lean against Mike, her eyelids starting to droop.

"Looks like we're gonna have to save the pool for tomorrow."

"No, we can do it for a little bit at least."

"Your eyes are drooping."

"It's not like the pool is far from the bedroom, it's only a few feet."

"I know, but are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, if you say so."

They go back to the bungalow and change into different swimsuits since the ones from this morning are still damp. Then they head out onto the deck and get into the pool. In the meantime Alex and I are still at the beach and we had taken one more swim in the water before drying off on the beach as the sun starts to set. Alex sits on the towel and pulls me down so I'm sitting between his legs with my back against his chest. He rests his hands on my stomach and I rest my hands on his.

"I say once we get back up to the house we watch movies until we get tired."

"Sounds good."

"Just want to take a shower first."

"We can do that."

"I'll let you take one with me this time, but no funny business."

"Alright." He chuckles.

After the sunset, we grab our things and I grab my towel and wrap it around myself, before we head back up to the house. The two of us take a quick shower, Alex actually behaving. We both get into our pajamas and set up a movie in the bedroom.

"I'll be right back. Can't forget my skittles and gummy bears." I laugh, heading out of the room to get them.

I hear Alex chuckle. I grab the bags and bring them into the bedroom.

"No depriving me of the bears this time." I say, closing the door behind me and going over to the bed and climbing under the blankets.

"I will if you eat too many."

"I promise I won't."

"Alright." He says as we both get comfortable.

I snack on the skittles and gummy bears while watching the movie. After a while, I stop snacking on them and place the bags on the nightstand, before snuggling into Alex's side. My eyes occasionally keep closing after I open them back up. But I give in and I fall asleep shortly after. Alex kisses my head and turns off the tv.

"Night love." He whispers.

Then he starts to drift off to sleep himself. In the meantime Aly and Mike are still swimming around in the pool, until she leans against one of the pool corners. She rests there and covers her mouth to hide a yawn.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Hiding that yawn."

"What yawn?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She shakes her head, looking at him innocently.

"Come on...you're tired. I know it."

"Alright, alright. Yes I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed then."

"Mmkay." She agrees, turning and lifting herself out of the pool.

He lifts himself out of the pool and they both dry off with the towels before heading inside and into the bedroom to change for bed. They change and slide into bed. She snuggles up to him.

"Night, love you." She says sleepily.

"Love you too, the both of you."

She presses a kiss to his neck and fall asleep cuddled up with him.


	213. Losing The Title & Last Day Of Honeymoon

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, and it's now Sunday. It's Aly and Mike's last day of their honeymoon and they're flying to Virginia tonight for Raw tomorrow. Alex and I are currently in Upper Marlboro, Maryland for a house show tonight before we fly out early in the morning to head to Virginia. I woke up before Alex and had decided to warm up before I had practice with Kelly today at the arena for our match. So I got dressed and grabbed what I needed, leaving a note for Alex so he wouldn't worry about me. Then I walked out of the room and downstairs, before leaving the hotel and jog around the city, staying within the area so it wouldn't take long to get back. After a while I head back to the hotel. When I walk back into the room, I still see Alex sleeping.

"Lazy..." I mumble to myself, laughing.

Then I walk over to his side of the bed and look down at him. Since it's well into the morning and he has to get up, I wake him up the only way I know that will. I lean down and gently press my lips to his. It isn't long before he starts to respond and I pull away.

"Morning sleepyhead." I laugh as his eyes open.

"...morning." He says tiredly, and then stretches.

"Someone was lazy this morning." I snicker.

"Felt like it." He shrugs and does another stretch.

I reach out and poke his abs, causing him to recoil with a small yelp.

"Couldn't resist." I laugh.

"Riiiight."

Then I poke his abs again, still not being able to resist.

"Hey!"

I just snicker and look all innocent.

"What?"

"Don't give me that innocent look, you know what you did."

"Yeah...and?"

"Quit it."

"Hmmm...nope." I smile, doing it again.

"Carlyyyyyy."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Stopppppp."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because why?"

"Because I asked you to?"

"Hey I could be doing worse you know."

"True..."

"But I'll stop." I say, retracting my hand.

"Thank you."

I just nod, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex sits up and scooches close to me so he can steal a kiss.

"Today's the day..."

"Yeah." Alex sighs.

"I'll be fine...don't worry."

"I'll be worried until its over, you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"I know you're unhappy about having to give up the title but I know you'll be able to get it back once you're ready to come back after the baby." Alex says, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Right, and I can't complain. I've held it for a few months or so now."

"True."

"It'll suck not being able to compete after tonight too."

"I know I know, but at least she's not gonna be alone now."

"Right."

"Well saves a trip to the locker rooms now."

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"Although, I will miss the distractions before you head into the locker room." He adds.

"We can still sneak off to have those alone moments you know." I giggle.

"I like the sound of that." He smirks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you do."

"Now get dressed." I add.

"You sure you want me to?" He asks, seeing me eyeing his bare chest.

"Um...yes?"

"You don't sound too sure."

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

"If you say so." He gets up and goes to his things.

I scooch back on the bed over to my side and lay against the pillows, going through my phone and etc. Alex changes but doesn't put on a shirt. He walks back to the bed and climbs on to lay beside me. I lay there, talking to Kelly about our practice of our match tonight and everything. Asking her if she knows why we're having her beat me tonight for the title. She tells me she knows why and she congratulates me. I tell her thank you and smile. Then I put my phone down once we were done talking, and I don't notice Alex laying there next to me until I feel his hand on my stomach. I smile as I glance at his and and then I look at him, raising an eyebrow when I see he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Distracting much?"

He smirks.

"That smirk seems suspicious."

He laughs and rubs on my stomach.

"You'll see later..."

"Uh huh..."

"But how about we go out for breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry." He suggests.

"Mmm yeah. Sounds good but you have to put a shirt on first mister."

"I know, but I have something I can wear that still makes me distracting to you." He grins, sliding off the bed.

I raise an eyebrow. He goes over to his things and pulls off a sleeveless jersey and puts that on, it's clearly showing off his arms. I bite my lip and he smirks.

"Darn you and the distractions." I mumble.

"You distract me with your outfits all the time."

"You love it."

"I do but this time, its my turn to torture you."

"Oh boy." I laugh.

Alex grins.

"Come on, let's go." He motions to me.

I slide off the bed and make sure I have what I need. He purposely wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk out. I lean into him with a small smile on my lips. I try not to focus on him purposely being distracting to me as we walk along. Alex snickers quietly. We make it to breakfast despite the distractions and we find a table to sit at and do the usual and order drinks first. It takes longer to decide what I want to eat since I can still see Alex in my peripheral vision. Then a few seconds later, this was probably done purposely but Alex stretches again like back in the hotel room. I promptly poke him in the side. He jumps and recoils.

"Heyyy."

"Your fault." I grin.

"I had to stretch."

"Sure you did."

"Mr. I want to be distracting today..." I add.

Alex smirks and kisses behind my ear.

"And there you go again."

"You loooove it."

"I do, but you can't be too distracting in public."

"Why not?"

"Because whatever you do, I don't think I would be able to control whatever noises come out of me."

He snickers.

"Which makes it much more fun." He says, kissing behind my ear again.

"Alex..."

"Hmmm?"

"Behave."

"I am..."

He pauses when the waiter comes over. He places our drinks in front of us and then he takes our orders before walking away again. I push Alex's head away from my ear.

"No more right now."

"Awww."

"Later."

"...fine. Ruin my fun."

"Sorry."

"By the way, are you planning on watching the match practice today?"

"Yes."

"No being distracting then when you're there. I don't need to lose focus."

"I won't."

"Good, you better not."

"I won't, promise."

I nod and sit there as we wait for our food. Then I feel Alex's hand on my leg and I shoot him a look about it. He smirks but doesn't take it away.

"No one can see this..." He points out.

"Don't get any ideas." I sigh.

"You know what I say about that...but I'll behave this time."

"You better."

"You can trust me."

"I know but you like being a sneak."

"I'll be a sneak later."

"...alright."

In the meantime in Bora Bora with Aly and Mike, it's their last day there sadly. Mike let her sleep in while he sat out on the deck, looking out at the water and occasionally taking pictures of the view and posting them to Twitter. She rolls over half asleep and then opens her eyes blearily when she realized he isn't in bed. She puts on her glasses and stretches before getting up, wandering outside to find him. She finds him sitting in one of the chairs at the end of the deck, and she walks over to him and sits in his lap. She snuggles into him silently.

"Morning to you too." He smiles.

"Mmm...morning."

"Not tired anymore?"

"My cuddle buddy left me."

"Awww, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep anymore and I thought I'd be nice and let you sleep in."

She shrugs, nuzzling his neck.

"It was nice of you but you make it more comfortable."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." She mumbles.

"We should really enjoy this day because we leave tonight."

"Booooo."

"I know I know, I don't wanna leave either."

"We have to come back sometime when I'm not pregnant."

"I'll make sure we do."

"Good."

"If we want to bring Jellybean with us, I'm sure he or she will love it here."

"Oh I bet."

"Be a little water bug."

"Oh that would be so cute."

"I know." He grins.

She smiles at the thought, rubbing her belly lightly.

"So what I thought we should do today is more swimming of course, Lagoon Tours, going underwater in a submarine, and then massages."

"Mmm, sounds good."

"So we have lots of fun to do today before we leave."

"Uh-huh."

"When you feel up for it, we can go get breakfast first and choose what to do from there."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Good. Just let me know when."

"Mmkay." She agrees.

She sits there for a while with him until she feels awake enough to slide off his lap and go in to get dressed. He stays outside for a bit before heading in himself to change because he hasn't yet. He finds her in her underthings, kneeling in front of her bags as she rummages through them for something to wear. That makes him stop in his tracks, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. She feels eyes on her and glances up. She sees the look on his face and giggles.

"Oh, don't mind me..."

She shakes her head and laughs before going back to what she was doing. She finally finds some clothes and stands back up, and puts them on. She hears a quiet whine and laughs.

"Sorry." She giggles.

He comes over and she pats his cheek, giggling.

"You can get changed now though."

She steps over to his bags and picks up a wife beater top.

"I think you should wear one of these."

"So I can distract you all day?" He smirks.

She smiles.

"I'm wearing shorts and I know you love staring at my legs. It's only fair I get to admire your arms."

"True..."

She hands him the top and kisses his lips quickly. Then she goes into the bathroom to do her bathroom routine. After he gets changed, he comes into the bathroom to style his hair into the faux hawk. She finishes putting her hair up and everything else. She slides past him and smacks his butt lightly, laughing as she goes out the door. He watches her leave the bathroom and shakes his head amusedly, before going back to his faux hawk. She gathers some snacks and other tings, putting them in a backpack. Then she sets that down on the bed and flops onto the bed beside it, relaxing there.

"All set to go?" He asks, coming out of the bathroom after finishing everything.

"Mmhmm."

She sits up and slides off the bed, grabbing the backpack. Mike grabs whatever he needs, before they both leave. They get to breakfast and this time they sit on the same side of the table. They order everything and then talk quietly while waiting. Soon the drinks and food arrive and they talk occasionally while eating. She finishes and rests her head against Mike's shoulder. He finishes shortly after and then he pays the bill, before they both get up and head off to the Lagoon Tours. They go and wait to get on the boat. She snuggles into Mike's chest, her arms around him. Soon the boat is all set and they get onto it along with other people. They take pictures and cuddle while listening to the guide. They spend a few hours out in the water, learning about the lagoon and the island itself, before they start to head back. Then they go to where the submarine trip is and get on it, waiting for it to start.

"This should be interesting."

"Uh huh."

The submarine slowly starts to fill up, and once it's full it takes off down into the water. They take pictures and video while they watch out the glass in awe.

"Look at all the fish..." She says quietly.

"I know, it's amazing."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

Then she turns and steals a kiss. After she pulls away, she smiles an turns back to looking out of the glass. She smiles again when she feels his hands rubbing her stomach.

"Love you." He says quietly, before kissing her cheek.

"Love you too."

After the submarine got back up to the surface of the water and docked, they got out and decided to head somewhere for lunch. They eat lunch and decide to go back to the bungalow for a while.

"So I'm thinking swimming next. Where do you want to go? Back into the ocean or the pool?"

"Both sound good. I don't know, what do you think?"

"Hmm, we can do both."

"Okay."

They do the usual and head into the bedroom to change into swimsuits. Aly changes and starts to put on the sunscreen. And like always, Mike helps her with her back and she does the same for him, before they head out onto the deck and decide to go into the ocean first. They climb down the ladder and drop into the water.

"Oooh this feels nice." She sighs.

"You've been saying that all week long." He chuckles.

"Well it's true!"

"I know, I know."

She floats around on her back, inwardly smirking when she feels his eyes on her.

"I know you're staring." She sings.

"I can feeeeel it." She continues.

"Yeah...and?" He adds.

"Just saying."

"Uh huh." He says, starting to float around himself.

"Am I distracting you?"

"Mayyybe."

"Good."

He just smirks at her and continues to float around. Mike comes closer and she stops floating on her back. She reaches out and presses on the closest indent before swimming away.

"Youuuu."

"Meeee..." She giggles.

"You're in trouble now."

"Oh really?" She laughs.

"Yes really."

"Bring it on." She taunts.

He raises an eyebrow before starting to go after her. She keeps swimming away, keeping distance between them.

"Ohhh no you don't."

"Uh huh." She laughs.

"Nu-uhhh."

"Yea-huhhhh." She retorts, laughing more.

"We'll see about that..."

"Suuuuuure." She teases.

That's when he starts to pick up speed, catching up to her fast.

"Eeeeep!" She squeals, swimming away.

She thinks she can get away from him, but in the end he catches her by her leg.

"Noooooo..."

"Yesssss.."

He pulls on her leg until she gets close enough for him to wrap her in his arms.

"I win."

"Darn."

"But you still love me." He grins, kissing her once.

"Mmm, that I do."

"And I love you."

She smiles and kisses him. Then they both float around in the water, his arms still wrapped around her. After a little bit they decide to climb back up the ladder and get into the pool. They basically just decide to relax and swim around just a bit in it. She's cuddled with him and she decides to be distracting again and starts kissing his neck. He sighs and his eyes close. She adds in light nips and giggles faintly when his hold on her tightens.

"Must be distracting now huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"I won't have time to later..." She adds.

"So I'm doing it now." She finishes.

"Evil."

"But you love it."

"No denying that."

She laughs an moves up to his earlobe, nibbling on it a little before she sucks on it lightly. His breath hitches and his hold on her tightens a little more. She smirks and does it more. This causes him to let out a quiet groan. She giggles, dragging her nails across his shoulders while he nudges her legs until she wraps them around his waist. He then moves so she's leaning against the wall of the pool. She makes a small 'oof' noise but still doesn't let go of his earlobe. His hands start to roam along her body while she still has hold of his earlobe. She finally lets go of his earlobe and pushes her lips against his. He moves his hands to her back and pulls her as close as he can get her. Another small noise escapes as Mike deepens the kiss. Then in the process he trails his fingers along her spine. She shivers a little and digs her fingers into his shoulders. She kisses back with just as much intensity and he just smirks against her lips. She drags her nails down his back while still wrapped up in the kiss. It's his turn to shiver and he pulls away from the kiss for air. Their foreheads rest against each other while the breathe heavily.

"Don't wanna...lose control. Not now...we won't have time...for everything else planned."

She pouts.

"Sorry."

She still pouts, sulking a little.

"Will one more kiss make it better?"

She shrugs.

"I'll give you one anyway." He grins, before pressing his lips back to hers, this time gently.

She reaches up and cups his jaw. She tries to deepen the kiss but Mike won't have any of it, keeping the kiss light and gentle. He pulls away after a few moments and grins.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She responds, sighing a little in frustration.

Then he pulls away from her, unwrapping her legs from around him and he grabs her hands, pulling her away from the wall and through the water. She lets him pull her along and inwardly tries to calm herself. In the meantime with me and Alex, hours have passed since breakfast and we've just finished with lunch. We had all our things with us for the show tonight, since we're heading to the arena now so I can get in as much practice as I can for my match. We get to the arena and get changed into some practice clothes along with my pads and wrestling boots.

"Remember, don't be distracting." I tell Alex as we're heading out to the ring.

"I won't."

"Since we have to wait for Kelly...she'll be here soon...you should help me warm up for the practice." I grin.

"If you want." Alex chuckles.

"Not afraid of me beating you again?" I snicker.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"That's what I thought."

Alex helps me warm up until Kelly arrives. Of course the warm up basically consisted of us goofing around and everything, so I didn't get a chance to even attempt to beat him. I'm struggling to get free of his hold while giggling when Kelly comes out to the ring.

"Believe me, you can't get out of my hold." He laughs.

"Oh yeah?" I laugh.

"Yep."

I turn my head and kiss him which causes his hold to loosesn enough for me to break free. Then I rush over to the ropes and lean against them with a smirk on my face, and I wave innocently. Alex narrows his eyes at me and that's when we both hear Kelly laughing.

"You two are way too cute." She laughs, getting into the ring.

"Why thank you." I smile.

"Now you...get out of the ring so we can practice." I say to Alex.

He walks over and steals a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex then gets out of the ring and goes to sit in one of the seats behind the barrier.

"Definitely gonna miss seeing you compete after tonight." Kelly says.

"I'm going to miss competing." I sigh.

"After you have the baby, come back to competing as soon as you can."

"We'll see how it goes." I nods.

"Right. But let's get started."

I agree and the two of us start to work out the details for our match. We both make sure that it feels and looks natural while still being as safe as possible for me. Of course Alex is being a dork and he's cheering away for me. And whenever I look over at him, he stops and just waves.

"You're a dork!" I tell him, laughing.

"Love you too!" He says back.

"I married a goofball." I say to Kelly amusedly.

"A goofball who's in love with you."

"I know." I smile.

"Alright, let's go through it again." I say, after we take a break.

"Alright." Kelly agrees.

While we're going through the match, Alex was quiet this time and I didn't have to look over at him. Little did I know Eve had showed up and made her way over to him. Alex trying to ignore her, his eyes staying on me. She starts to scooch closer to him, but he moves over a few seats away from her, eyes still on me. Eve keeps following him whenever he scoots away so he climbs over the barrier and walks around the ring. Of course she has to follow him, walking around the ring with him.

"Do you mind." Alex finally growls, having had enough.

Kelly stops me and points over to them, and I turn to see what's going on.

"No I don't mind at all."

"You aren't worried she'll try something?"

"No, Alex wouldn't let her get very far and if she does try something then she's going to get reacquainted with one of my slaps."

"Well I do mind...you're quite frankly being more than just annoying right now." Alex retorts.

"I am happily married and you need to get over yourself and leave us alone." Alex adds.

"Are you sure you're happy?"

"Yes I'm damn sure."

"I don't see it." She shakes her head.

"Because you're in denial." He rolls his eyes.

"Now why don't you just go to the back where you came from." He adds.

"What if I don't want to?" Eve asks, stepping closer.

"I don't care what you want, nobody wants you out here so just leave."

"Hmmm, don't think so." She smirks, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes.

Next thing I know her lips were on his and that just set me off. I slide out of the ring as Alex pushes her off of him and I grab her by the hair, and throw her backwards. I get down on her level and start wailing on her while ranting in Italian. It takes both Alex and Kelly to get me off of her and drag me away. Alex turns me around in his arms and forces me to lock eyes with him.

"You need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself and Baby Love." He whispers quietly.

"But she...you...ughhhh!"

"I know love, I know." He says soothingly, rubbing my back gently.

"Get me out of here..." I mumble.

Alex picks me up and starts walking backstage. I shoot a glare at Eve, before we walk away from her and bury my face in his shoulder/neck. Alex takes me to the room we're sharing and sits on the couch, placing me on his lap. He kisses my head repeatedly while running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. I slowly start calm down, my breathing becoming normal again and I relax against him.

"Better now?"

I just nod, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good." He kisses my head.

Then he places a hand on my stomach and starts to gently rub it, to soothe me more just in case. I sigh in content, snuggling into him.

"You're still distracting to me." I laugh softly, before pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Good, I like being distracting." He chuckles.

"I know you do."

He grins.

"You know it's cute when you're in protective daddy mode now." I snicker.

"Of course you think its cute."

"Because I've never seen you like that before, that's why."

"I never had the reason to." He shrugs.

"But now you do." I smile.

"Yeah." He smiles too.

"Did you have to act like such a dork out there and cheer and everything?" I laugh.

"Yes." He laughs.

"You're lucky that didn't make me lose focus."

"I know."

"If I was going to make you lose focus, I would've done something else anyway."

"Oh really..."

"Mmhmm."

"Like what?"

"I think you know."

I look amused and run my fingers over the muscles of his arms.

"Do I now?"

"Yes..."

"Well I can make you lose focus just as fast."

"You already are."

"See what I mean?" I snicker.

"...yeah..."

"Hmmm, what to do to make you lose focus even more."

"Noooo..."

"I think yes." I smirk, shifting so that I'm straddling his hips with my fingers still on his arms for now.

He groans.

"Losing more focus now?"

"...yes..."

"Good."

He lets his head drop back against the couch and his hands grip my hips.

"Oh how much fun it is to do this to you."

"I'll get you back later." He mumbles.

"Uh huh. Looking forward to it." I say, moving my hands from his arms and keeping them to myself for a while before I reach out and press them into his indents.

Alex stiffens and groans. I giggle quietly before scooching a bit closer, keeping my fingers pressing into the indents as I kiss up his neck and make my way to his lips. I get to his lips and he kisses back intensely, wrapping me in his arms and hugging me to his chest. Then I keep purposely moving around as I sit there, not breaking the kiss. Alex groans and reaches down, holding my hips in place so I can't move.

"Aww, that was fun." I mumble against his lips.

"For you..."

"And you have yet to do anything about it, besides making me sit still."

"I would but you have a match and I'd be leaving marks."

"You're right." I grin, before kissing him hard once and then pull away.

I press my fingers into his indents one more time before sliding off his lap and go back to sitting next to him.

"You are...evil..."

"I know." I say proudly.

Alex just sighs, chuckling a little.

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do."

"I hope you'll be able to focus on your match tonight."

"I think I'll manage."

"Who are going against? Since it's clearly not Mike this time."

"Dolph. I get a title shot tonight."

"Really?" I ask, smiling.

"Mmhmm." He nods.

"That's great." I kiss his cheek.

"I know, it's about time." He grins.

"Yes it is." I agree.

"Kind of wish it was on tv, but hey it's still a title shot." I add.

"Right." He nods.

"Definitely gotta come out with you for that."

"I figured you would."

Then I snuggle into his side while we relax for the rest of the time before we have to get ready for the show. My match is first so I get ready and then walk with Alex towards the ramp.

"Even though you practiced today, I'm still gonna be worried." Alex says while we wait.

"I know you will but it'll be fine."

"It's not like I'll intentionally get hurt." I add.

"I know that but accidents happen." Alex sighs as he holds me.

"I can guarantee that nothing will happen. We're gonna be careful like in practice."

"I'll still worry until its over."

"I know I know."

I give him a kiss and then pull away just as my music hits. He grabs my other hand and we make our way out of the curtain and onto the small stage, before heading down the ramp and getting into the ring. After posing in the corners a few times, I get down and sit on top of the ring post while we wait. Alex and I talk quietly and then Kelly comes out. I hop down off of the ring post as she makes her way to the ring. Then I kiss Alex quickly before he gets out of the ring and hops down onto the floor. The bell rings after the title is handed to the ref and whatnot. We made sure the match went how we practiced and we made it a pretty decent, long match. In the end like we practiced, Kelly hit her finisher on me and pinned me to win the title. She gets up and celebrates while I roll out of the ring and into Alex's arms.

"I'm fine." I mutter quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm only acting like this to make it believable."

"Right right. Lean on me as we walk back, make it more believable."

I nod and do so until we get backstage and then I straighten up.

"Now you don't need to worry anymore."

"Good." He says, kissing my head.

"Now I gotta go change and you have to get ready for your match later, so I'll meet you in the room."

"Alright." He agrees.

We head off in the same direction until we go off in different directions to the locker rooms. Aly and Mike in the meantime have finished up the swimming and left once again for the helmet dive. They do the helmet dive, looking around under the water in awe. After the helmet dive they had plenty of time left to go finish the day with massages before they have to go back to the bungalow to pack their things for the flights. They enjoy the massages in the same room, their hands clasped together practically the entire time. They ended a while later and they got all ready to go, before heading out and back to the bungalow. They get back and she flops on the bed.

"Do we have to go?" She whines.

"I know you don't want to, I don't either but we have to."

"Awwwww."

"We'll come back another time...promise."

"Okay." She pouts.

"Want me to pack your things for you, or are you gonna do it?"

"I put most of my stuff away already. Do you mind doing the rest?"

"I don't mind at all." He smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says, going over to her things first and packing away what's left.

He then packs up his stuff and once that's done, Mike comes over to where she's sprawled out on the bed.

"Everything is packed."

"Good." She smiles and then pats the spot next to her.

He grins and flops down in the spot next to her. She snuggles up to him and sighs in content.

"This week has been amazing."

"Mmhmm. I'm glad we got to spend this time together."

"Me too."

"But I do miss Dolce and DC."

"Get to see them tomorrow."

"Uh huh. Guess who else we get to see."

"Hmmm...Jellybean." He smiles, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yep." She smiles too and puts her hand on top of his.

"Can't wait to hear that little heartbeat again."

"I know, me either."

"Well the plane gets here in about a half hour, I think we should get going."

"Aww...okay..." She groans.

"I know, I'd love to stay here for a bit longer, but we can't miss the plane."

"I know." She sighs, reluctantly getting up.

He gets up as well, and they gather their things, before making sure everything's closed up and then heading out the door and to the office so he can drop off the keys. They make the trip out to to the airport and not long after that they're able to get on the plane and fly over to Tahiti to get on the longer flight. By the time they had landed, it was pretty late and they both were tired. So when they got to Alex's 2nd home in Virginia...which he made sure to tell them where the spare key was to get in, they walk in and turn on the lights to be able to see where they're going to head to the spare bedroom. They get their stuff in the bedroom and with that light on, they turn the rest off. They change and slide into bed and snuggle together.

"Night, love you." She mumbles sleepily.

"Love you too." He says before they both drift off to sleep.

Back with me and Alex, it's now time for Alex's match. As always, we're waiting in the curtained area as Dolph's music is playing. There's a brief pause and then Alex's music comes on. We come out of the curtain and wait a bit before walking down the ramp and to the ring. I of course stay ringside while he gets into the ring. The match was long considering it was a title match, and I also kept Vickie from interfering at times. Alex got pinned so he lost, but after he left the ring that's when Evan, John, Kofi, Zack, Beth and Rey run out and they gang up on Dolph. I go over to Alex to make sure he's alright. He says that he is, and we start to head backstage, but I stop him because I wanna see what's happening. After they all stop ganging up on Dolph, he's in the middle of the ring with all of them around him. Zack's in the corner dressed as the Ultimate Broski from one of his youtube episodes and he's doing the motions and everything. We see Dolph trying to get away but Kofi and Zack get in his way and stop him.

"Oh jeez." I mutter, laughing a little at Zack.

Then he goes to crawl away by Kofi, Rey and Evan but they stop him. He moves again but this time John gets in his way and stops him. Dolph looks around and he starts motioning 'timeout'. After a bit he tries to get away again, but it's no use. Dolph finally gets to his feet and stands up looking at John and begging him to let him go. He holds out a hand for John to shake and it looks like John's gonna shake his hand, but instead he waves his hand in front of his face, motioning 'you can't see me'. Alex and I snicker. Dolph looks down in defeat and then turns his attention to Beth, begging and pleading with her. He even gets on his knees begging and pleading, before he hands her a piece of paper or whatever it is and she takes it. He cheers as he turns around with his back facing her. She tosses the paper away and grabs Dolph, giving him the Glam Slam. Dolph looks out of it as he stumbles as he gets to his feet and when he sits up after falling he falls right back down.

"Haha." I laugh quietly.

Zack then starts jumping around until he bounces off the ropes a few times before jumping and landing on Dolph, before acting all dorky again with the hand motions and everything. Dolph looks even more dazed as he gets to his feet, but not for long since Kofi hits him with his finisher now. It looks like Dolph is gonna fall and John pretends to blow him down, and finally Dolph falls into the ropes and Rey hits the 619. That's followed by an AA by John and then Airbourne from Evan, and everyone is cheering and everything in the ring.

"Okay, now we can go." I say to Alex.

We head back up the ramp and backstage, then to the room so we can grab our things and save a trip after Alex gets changed. Then we head to the locker room and I wait outside the door while he changes. He comes out and puts his arm around me while we walk out to the car.

"I say we get all the sleep we can, since we're flying to Virginia in the morning."

"Sounds good." Alex agrees.

"Which means you won't be able to get me back for what I did to you earlier...I win." I laugh.

"There's always tomorrow."

"Uh huh..."

"So I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"I still win."

"Think that all you want. Its not over yet."

"Suuuuure."

Alex just shakes his head in amusement. When we get to the car we throw our things in the backseat, and get into the front, heading to the hotel. We get into our room and change for bed, packing more of our things and then leaving the rest for the morning. After that we shut the lights off and climb into bed and under the blankets.

"Night love." Alex says, his hand resting on my stomach.

"Night."


	214. Raw In Virginia

It's Monday morning and Mike and Aly are currently in the doctor's office, checking up on Jellybean. They're now doing the ultrasound and as usual, Mike and Aly are watching the screen intently, just amazed at watching Jellybeen move around. The doctor tells them Jellybean's growing fine and everything looks good.

"Now are you two wanting to find out the gender?" She asks.

"Well yeah, but I thought you couldn't find out until about 18 to 20 weeks?" Aly replies, looking slightly confused.

"You can actually find out as early as your 15th week, provided that the baby cooperates." She explains.

"And it looks like the baby or as you wuold call he or she...Jellybean...is cooperating."

Mike and Aly exchange looks of excitement.

"And?" Mike asks.

"Congratulations, Jellybean is a girl." The doctor smiles.

"Oh my gosh. You were right." Aly says to Mike, tearing up while laughing.

"So I was." He grins.

The doctor finishes up and cleans the gel off Aly's stomach. She sits up and pulls her shirt back down.

"One last question." Aly says as she hands Aly the pictures.

She looks at her.

"Is it possible to feel movement this early? I thought I felt some flutters while I was laying in bed earlier." Aly asks.

"It is, most first time moms don't recognize them until they're farther along, tending to pass them off as gas and what not. But yes, it is possible."

She thanks the doctor and she leaves, before she looks at Mike with excitement. She gets down off the table and practically throws herself at him, a small squeal escaping.

"This has to be the best day ever!"

Mike laughs and agrees.

"I know."

"Now we can call Jellybean Savannah." He adds.

"Only in private. I want to keep her name quiet until she's born."

"I know."

She reaches up and kisses him.

"Ooooh I am so happy right now."

"I can tell." He chuckles.

She squeezes him and them breaks away to grab her purse so they can leave.

"I can't wait to tell Dolce and Alex. Wish they would get here already."

"Soon Lys, soon. How about we go get something to eat in the meantime?" Mike suggests.

"Oooh yeah. Sounds good." She agrees.

He smiles and laces his fingers with hers, and they walk out of the building and to the car, getting in and heading off to the nearest restaurant. As they're eating Aly sends the pictures to their moms, saving the best picture for last, the one that the doctor labled 'baby girl'.

"I can see their reactions now." Mike grins.

"I know." She laughs.

"We can expect a very excitement filled text back."

"Yup."

And sure enough, a minute later she gets two VERY excited texts.

"Yup...VERY excited." She laughs.

"I figured." Mike chuckles after reading them.

Aly replies and they finish eating. After eating, they do the usual and pay before leaving and getting back into the car and heading back to the house in hopes of Alex and I being there now. To her delight, Alex's other car is in the driveway when they get back, meaning that we're there.

"Yes!" Aly squeals, racing inside.

Mike just chuckles, following behind her as she races inside. Alex and I are cuddled up on the couch when she zooms in.

"Hi!"

"Someone's excited."

"Guess what we found out at the doctors!" She bounces excitedly on her toes.

"What?"

"Its a girl!"

"Really?" I perk up.

She nods, beaming.

"Awwww!" I exclaim, getting up off the couch and hugging her.

She hugs me back while Mike and Alex do their man hug thing.

"So Jellybean is little Savannah."

"Yup. We're still going to call her Jellybean, especially in public since I don't want her name getting out until she's born."

"Right. But awwwww!"

"I know!" She squeals slightly.

"Oh and guess what else? I started to feel movement this morning too." She adds.

"No way, really?"

"Uh-huh, felt some flutters while I was laying in bed. I might feels some later, who knows. They're more likely to happen when I'm laying down and being still."

"I'm sooo happy for you!"

"Thank youuuu."

"The day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"I know!"

"I so have to catch you up on what happened yesterday."

"Okay."

We all sit down, both of us curling up in our husband's laps.

"Well first of all I arranged with Stephanie to have a match concerning the title and everything and with me being 5 weeks along with Gummy Bear here."

"And what happened with that?"

"Well see Creative has been trying to come up with ideas on how Kelly can become the champion. So I agreed to face her last night."

"We planned out the match and everything so that it was safe and now Kelly's champion." I add.

"It sucks that you had to give it up but at least it was Kelly and not somebody we can't stand."

"Right, but speaking of people we can't stand...encountered one of them during practice."

"Oh jeez."

Alex makes a gagging noise.

"Eve...she wouldn't leave him alone. Then she had the nerve to kiss him, when I was right there."

"That bitch!"

"Oh I dealt with her...I'm sure I ripped some of her hair out while I as wailing on her."

"Good. Stupid bitch deserved it."

"Other than that the day was good. Oh and Alex had a title shot last night."

"Really?" Good for you DC."

"He lost against Dolph but, what was funny in the end..John, Rey, Evan, Kofi, Beth and Zack all came out and ganged up on Dolph."

"Say no more, it has to be hilarious with Zack involved."

"Oh it was...he was dressed like he was in that one episode of his show...when he was the Ultimate Broski."

"Oh jeez."

"So yeah, the night ended on a positive note."

"Sounds like it."

"But now we have a busy busy week this week."

"Yes we do." Aly sighs.

"Got the show tonight, the game tomorrow night. Then you two are going to Lopez Tonight Wednesday and Alex and I are going back down to Florida for FCW the same day."

"Gotta love busy schedules."

"Not to mention I'm on Superstars Thursday, so we fly out to wherever that is." Alex adds.

"Busyyyyy."

"Joy."

"Oh by the way, my match is first tonight." Mike adds.

"Oh boy."

"Well at least you get it over with.

"True."

"I'm going out there with you." She adds.

"I figured." Mike chuckles.

Then we all hang out for the remainder of the day, before we go get ready for the show. I pick out a sequined red dress to wear and put that on before picking out all the accessories I want to go with it. Alex turns around after changing and sees me, his eyes going wide.

"Hi." I smile, since I'm facing him and I see him staring.

"...hi..."

"I've let you almost speechless...like always." I snicker, putting my jewelry on.

He nods silently, his eyes roaming over me.

"At least now you don't have to worry about me having to change out of this."

"Yeah." He grins.

After my jewelry is all set, I grab whatever makeup I need and I head into the bathroom to put that on and to do my hair. Alex of course follows me into the bathroom, intent on cuddling with me while I'm doing that.

"Cuddly..." I giggle.

"Uh huh." He nuzzles my neck.

"You know I'm thinking about once a week I'm gonna wear red." I smirk.

"I like that idea." Alex grins.

"Well until I can't fit into stuff like this anymore, then I'll have to find other red things to wear."

"Right."

"Alright, I'm all set. Let's go cuddly." I laugh.

"Awww..okay."

"You have all night to be cuddly."

"True..."

"...but I want to now." He finishes.

"You'll survive until we get there."

"I don't know if I will." He jokes.

"How about some encouragement." I suggest, turning around in his arms.

"Please?"

I cup his jaw and pull him down for a kiss. He kisses back and it doesn't take him long to get lost in it, before he wraps his arms around me and since we're still in the bathroom, he lifts me up and places me on the counter. Alex steps as close to me as he can and I hook my legs around him. My hands are roaming over his back. He goes to deepen the kiss but a knock on the bedroom door interrupts us.

"You two don't hurry up, we're gonna be late!" We hear Aly call from outside the bedroom door.

"We're coming." I say loud enough for her to hear.

"We'll be in the car lovebirds!"

"Okay, that's our cue to uh...go."

"Yeah..."

I push him away from me slightly so I can hop off the counter. I fix my dress before grabbing the lip gloss and reapplying it since most of it was gone now. After that we head back into the bedroom and grab what we need before heading out to the car. Mike and Aly tease the two of us a little as we drive to the arena.

"Haha." I say dryly.

"Hey you'd be teasing if Mike and I did that."

"Right, but you don't know exactly what we were doing."

"Please, your cheeks were red."

"Uh huh...and?"

"I don't have to say much more. I know you."

"A little too well sometimes."

"That's true."

Then we get to the arena and when we walk inside, Aly and Mike go right to the locker room so he can be changed for his match that's opening the show. She leans against the wall and waits for him, pulling out a book and reading some. After a while the door opens and he walks out. She looks up and smiles. Mike walks over and drops a kiss on her lips.

"I need to stop by the room real quick and drop off my purse before we go to the curtain." She says.

He nods and they head to the room to drop off her purse, and then head over to the curtain. Aly and Mike are waiting in the curtained area, while Alex and I are just hanging around backstage. I chose to watch the match from near the curtained area, so that we all could walk back to the room together after everything was done. The show eventually starts and the WWE Championship is shown.

"It's the same thing."

First Rey comes out doing is usual entrance, before going down to the ring and doing what he does and everything and he waits for Mike to come out. Aly kisses Mike before his music hits.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He grins, lacing his fingers with hers as they walk through the curtain and come out on the stage.

She lets Mike do his posing while she waves to the fans and smiles. Then he grabs her hand again and they walk down the ramp together, before he lets her go so he can do his entrance into the ring he always does. She remains ringside as he poses on the ring post and when he jumps down, he takes his shirt off and as always, hands it to her. She blows him a kiss and lays his shirt over her shoulder. His music fades and Justin introduces him first and then Rey, before getting out of the ring and the bell rings to start the match. They circle each other before locking up and Mike pushes Rey into the corner. He holds him there until the ref counts to 2 and then backs up. Then a 'Miz is awful' chant breaks out. Aly rolls her eyes. They circle again and lock up for a second before Mike counters and get Rey in a headlock. He applies as much pressure as he can before Rey starts to counter and pushes Mike against the ropes, before sending him into the opposite side. He bounces back and shoulder blocks Rey before going for the pin, which Rey kicks out of at 1. Mike shoulder blocks him again once he gets up and goes for a 2nd pin, but of course Rey kicks out at 1. Mike picks Rey up, but he reverses and kicks Mike in the side of the leg a couple times before hitting him in the face. He wraps an arm around his neck and pushes off the ropes, then bouncing off the opposite side and coming back and kicking Mike in the mouth. He bounces off the ropes again and delivers a Hurricanrana. He bounces off the ropes a 3rd time and goes to slide under Mike as he gets up, but Mike catches him. Mike lifts him back up and pushes him into the corner before running full speed at him, only to be kicked in the face and stumble away. Rey gets up to the top rope and then jumps onto Mike's shoulders going to send him into the corner himself, but Mike catches him and lifts him back up on his shoulders and turns around, before dropping Rey face first onto the top turnbuckle. Aly claps.

Mike holds his face a bit as he backs up into the opposite corner, getting ready to deliver Aly's favorite move of his. Once Rey gets up Mike runs full speed and lands the corner clothesline, sending Rey stumbling forward and down onto the apron. Mike gets out of the ropes quickly and goes for the pin, but Rey powers out at 2. Mike then kicks Rey's back and his chest a few times, before sitting Rey up and driving his knee into Rey's back a couple times. Mike gets him in a chinlock, applying the pressure until Rey gets back up hits Mike repeatedly, making him let go. Rey bounces off the ropes, but only to be met by a high knee from Mike and Mike goes for the pin again. Rey kicks out at 2. Aly chews her lip, groaning a little in frustration. As Rey is trying to get to his feet, Mike backs up and then kicks him in the gut, making him roll away. Then he picks him up and pushes his throat against the middle rope, letting go before the ref counts to 5.

"I got it. Shut up." Mike says to the ref, as he backs up.

He goes back over to Rey and Rey elbows him in the chest, then in the head a few times before bouncing off the ropes. Mike stops him and then throws him out of the ring, where Rey rolls and lands back on his feet a little dazed he turns back around. But when he turns back around, Mike dropkicks him from inside the ring, making him fall to the ground. Mike rolls out of the ring and sits on the edge while he recovers for a bit before getting down and ramming Rey's back into the side of the ring. Another 'Miz is awful' chant breaks out. He gets Rey back up on the ring so he's half in and half out. Then he punches Rey in the head and goes to hit him with the knee, but Rey moves so he misses and he kicks Mike in the face again. Then Rey grabs him with his legs and sends him into the steel steps. Aly cringes at the sound. Of course for those watching at home, they don't see what happens during the commercial break. During the commercial break Mike had gained control after the steel steps incident and is now in the ring with Rey in a chinlock until Rey gets up again and gets out of it. Mike counters a move of Rey's and goes for the backbreaker/neckbreaker combo, but only gets the backbreaker because Rey gets out of the upcoming neckbreaker. But Mike grabs him quickly and delivers the neckbreaker, before going for the pin. Again Rey kicks out at 2. Mike is getting frustrated and he punches Rey in the head a couple times before going for another pin, where Rey kicks out 2.

Aly growls in frustration. Mike gets even more frustrated and gets Rey in another chinlock, before Rey gets up again and gets out of it. But Mike fires back and then throws Rey into the corner, before lifting him up and planning on setting him on top of the top turnbuckle. But Rey flips over and lands behind Mike before grabbing him from behind. But Mike counters and grabs him from behind. Rey switches again and this time pushes Mike into the corner and through the ropes so his shoulder makes contact with the steel ring post. Aly winces and covers her mouth.

"Oh babe..." She murmurs.

Mike holds his shoulder as he rolls away, and Rey rolls out of the ring and climbs to the top rope. Rey jumps and lands the Senton, before bouncing off the ropes and missing Mike's attempt at hitting him, jumping off the opposite ropes and hitting Mike with a cross body and a pin attempt. Mike powers out at 2 and 1/2. Aly sighs in relief. Once they both get up, again with Rey bouncing off the ropes only to be met with Mike kicking him. Then Mike bounces off the ropes and flips over Rey going for another pin attempt, but Rey gets out of it and goes to kick Mike in the face. Mike ducks and then kicks Rey in the chest before kicking him again and planting Rey face first into the apron and goes for the pin again. Rey kicks out again at 2. At this time you can clearly see Mike getting angry and even more frustrated.

"Oh boy." Aly sighs.

He bounces off the ropes and when he comes back he goes to kick Rey in the face, but misses and recovers when Rey gets up, knocking Rey down with the boot to the face. He goes for the pin, but Rey kicks out at two again. Mike screams out in frustration and holds his head in his hands.

"Focus!" Aly calls out to him.

He gets to his feet after a while and goes to pick Rey up, but gets kicked in the head/face a few times. Mike stumbles backwards and Rey jumps on him and rolls him up in a fancy way of his going for the pin, but Mike powers out at 2. Mike and Rey both get up before Mike knees Rey in the gut. Then he gets him in a position where he lifts him up, but Rey jumps down behind his back and trips him when he runs towards him, getting ready for the 619.

"Oh god oh god, no no no." Aly cringes.

Mike ducks thankfully and then when he gets back up he does what he was gonna do not too long ago and lifts Rey up on his shoulders, bouncing him off the top rope on his back, and then powerbombing him and going for a pin instantly. The ref starts counting but Rey kicks out at 2, leaving Mike screaming out in frustration yet again. Aly tries to five him more encouragement.

"No! Give up! Give up!" He yells to Rey.

He hits the apron with both hands in anger before getting up and then getting ready to deliver the Skull Crushing finale. Rey uses the corner to help him get up as Mike stalks him from behind. Mike gets him in the position for the Skull Crushing finale, but Rey grabs a hold of the top rope. Mike pulls him away and somehow Rey jumps up to the top rope with Mike's help and hold still on him. Rey counters and Mike lets go, but not before Mike counters back and drops Rey so he's upside down in the corner. He knees him in the gut a few times, before hitting him with his knee and he shakes it a little bit as he walks. He backs up into the corner again, getting ready for that corner clothesline move again, but Rey moves and Mike somehow hits his bad knee from last week and he falls to the apron holding it. Aly bites her lips, looking concerned as she clutches his shirt tightly. Mike is able to get up but Rey jumps from the top rope and sends Mike into the ropes, setting up for the 619. This time Rey executes it and Mike falls back onto the apron. Rey climbs the turnbuckle again and jumps and falls on Mike, pinning him to win the match. Aly sighs and gets close to the ring, waiting for Mike to roll out. Mike rolls out of the ring, but leans against the side as he sits there holding his knee. She crouches down and checks his knee out.

"You should be alright with some ice." She says quietly.

He nods and she helps him up. As they were starting to head to the ramp to head backstage, Dorito's music hit and he walked out with the briefcase and a ref.

"Idiot." Aly mumbles as they pass by.

They head up the ramp as Del Rio goes to cash in. The thing is the ref never signaled the bell and Rey got Del Rio before anything could happen. So once Del Rio got up, he grabbed the case and fled with it.

"Again...idiot."

Then they reach the top of the ramp and the curtain. They walk through it as other superstars are lined up to congraulate Rey once he comes through the curtain. Alex is one of them because he has to be in character for when the cameras are on, which they soon will be backstage.

"You two go ahead, we'll meet you in the room after everything." I say.

"Alright."

They head to the trainers to get ice, while the rest of us are line up for Rey to come through. Some people are even handed champagne bottles to celebrate with. I know what those are gonna be used for.

"Uhh...I don't know if I want to be drenched in champagne." I say to Alex.

"Before it happens, you can back away from everyone. Will that be okay?"

I nod. We all have to wait until after the commerical break, because that's when Rey's coming through. In the meantime Aly and Mike started to head back to the room from the trainers.

"Your shoulder okay?" She aks.

"Yeah, it'll just be sore."

"I can help with that." She offers.

"Please?"

"Of course." She kisses his cheek.

Once they get into the room, they both sit down on the couch. Mike sits in front of her with his legs stretched out, the ice bag on his knee. She starts to massage the sore shoulder.

"Now it feels so much better."

"Good." She smiles, moving over to his back.

"I know I always say this, but you're amazing."

"You too babe." She laughs lightly.

She kicks off her shoes and brings her legs up onto the couch and puts them on either side of Mike. While he leans into her touch, he rests his hands on her legs, gently running his fingers along them. He chuckles when she gets goosebumps.

"I gave you goosebumps."

"Yes you did. Quit it."

"Hmmm...maybe I don't want to."

"I can stop this." She holds her hands still.

"Nooooo."

"Going to quit trying to give me goosebumps?"

"...yes."

She resumes his massage. And he keeps his hands on her legs, but keeps them still. She slows to a stop after a bit and relaxes against the arm of the couch. She slides her hands around to rest them on his abs.

"Heyy, no funny business."

"Did I do anything?" She asks.

"No, which is why I'm telling you now."

"...fine."

"Maybe later." He grins.

Aly laughs. Then they turn their attention to the tv where the commercial has ended and they replayed Rey's win over Mike. Everyone cheers and claps for him once he walks through the curtain. I step back because I know the champagne shower is gonna start any second. I was right because Zack had started it and then everyone was doing it, including Alex. I step back even farther so I don't get sprayed. Then John shows up and he congratulates Rey before walking away. Josh Matthews shows up and asks him about winning the championship and everything. He talks about winning it and then talks about his family saying that he's coming home with the title and everything, before getting sprayed again with all the champagne. I wait a for abit and Alex comes over to me, drenched in champagne.

"Ah ah ah...you're drying off before you touch me." I point a finger at him.

"Dry off or take a shower, one of the two." I add.

"I have a better idea." He says, before he takes off his shirt since that was drenched.

I raise my eyebrows. Then he's handed a towel to dry off whatever else was wet from it.

"There."

"I suppose that works..." I trail off.

"You're distracted aren't you?" He asks, giving me a look and smirking.

"...n-no."

"Are you sure now?"

I nod, dragging my eyes away from his bare chest. He drapes the towel over his shoulder with his drenched shirt in one hand, while he comes over to me and puts his other arm around me and we walk to the room. We get to the room and find Mike laying back against Aly with her arms around his chest.

"Someone's comfortable." I laugh.

"Uh-huh." Mike says.

"Well someone looks distracted." Aly adds, smiling at me.

"Well somebody over here decided to take his shirt off." I reply.

"What...it's drenched in the champagne." He says defensively.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I say as we sit down on the other couch.

He purposely keeps his arm around me as we turn our attention to the tv screen. I try to keep my mind off of him and his shirtlessness and everything. And by this time Dolph had come out for his match and his music was changed...somewhat.

"Is it just me or does that sound like Downstait."

"I think it is." Aly agrees.

"Hmmm, let me look this up." I say, taking out my phone and going to YouTube...looking up the song being sung by the band.

I find a video and listen to it.

"It is."

"Nice. Now they have three WWE theme songs."

"Psh...traitors." Mike mutters.

"Oh stop." Aly laughs.

"Yeah, they can't just sing your song." I laugh too.

Mike grumbles and she drags her nails acorss his skin. He shivers and tenses a bit and turns his head to look at her.

"Quit being grumbly."

"Fine...I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After Dolph had come out, Evan's music hit and he came out.

"Yayy Evan."

"...nerd." Mike mumbles.

"Be nice." Aly warns.

"You know I call him a nerd all the time."

"He's a nice guy."

"A nerdy, nice guy." Mike adds.

"I suppose that'll do."

We actually paid attention to this match because Evan was involved. Vickie of course was ringside yelling with her screechy voice. Evan seemed to be getting beat up a lot, and in the end Dolph won with the sleeper hold.

"Poor Evan."

"Yeah."

"Ugh, Dorito vs Kofi again?" I say once we see the matchup.

"Borrrring."

"Exciting right? Nooooot."

"Nope."

Aly untangles one hand from Mike and rummages in her purse.

"Aww, I forgot to pack a drink."

"Want me to go get you something?"

"Why don't we both go?"

"Sure."

"Alright Lover Boy, you're going to have to move." Aly prods Mike in the side. "Awww."

"You can snuggle more when I get back."

"Okay..."

He reluctantly moves and she gets off the couch. She leans over to give him a kiss and then she puts her shoes back on.

"And you will have to let me go too." I say to Alex, taking his arm and removing it from around my shoulders.

"Darn." He pouts.

"But this should hold you over for at least a while." I smirk, before pressing my lips to his and kiss him hard for a few moments before pulling away and getting up.

He's pretty speechless and I laugh as we walk out.

"You are so evil." Aly laughs.

"Should've seen me yesterday."

"What did you do?"

"Well after practice and after he calmed me down from attacking Eve. I shifted so that I was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. I did nothing but pure torture to him. It was funnnn."

"Oh man." Aly cracks up.

"He still has yet to get me back for that though."

"Oh he will. He's plotting I bet."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Aly laughs lightly and we walk down to catering. We get to catering and she walks over to the table set up and grabs a drink. She grabs a second drink just to be safe and then looks at me.

"See anything you want?"

"I got my bag of skittles back in the room, but I'll grab a drink while I'm here."

Aly laughs a little and watches me choose my drink. I pick my drink and when I turn around I spot Melina coming into catering and once she sees us she smiles and rushes over.

"Prepare to be attacked with a hug by Melina." I snicker.

"Oh jeez, ah!" Aly squeaks as Melina grabs her in a tight hug.

"Told you." I laugh.

"Hi Mel." She says breathlessly.

"It's always so great to see you."

"Good to see you too." Aly laughs lightly when she lets her go.

"So how's Jellybean doing in there?" She asks.

"Jellybean is doing good. We just got more pictures this morning." Aly smiles and lets her rub her stomach, waiting to see if she notices that the pacifier made of crystals on her shirt is pink.

"Awww." She says looking down at her stomach, and she does in fact notice the pacifier made of crystals that is pink on her shirt.

"Wait a second..." She trails off.

Aly just grins.

"That's just not any color...it's pink."

"Uh huh." Aly laughs.

"That means only one thing..." She trails off again.

"...awwwww!" She exclaims, realizing what it means.

Melina hugs her again and she hugs her back, laughing.

"We just found out this morning."

"I didn't know you could find out this early."

"We didn't either until the doctor said we could. Apparently you can find out this early if the baby cooperates and Jellybean did."

"Awwww."

"That's not the only exciting thing that happened this morning. I've started feeling some flutters."

"Oooh, really?"

"Yeah. Its only when I'm laying down and being still but its a start." She nods.

"Right, but it's still amazing."

"For sure." She smiles.

"By the way, love the new gear and the sparkles on it." She adds.

"Thanks." She laughs.

"Competing tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'm tagging with Maryse." Melina says.

"Ugh, you have my sympathy." Aly makes a face.

"Who are you going against?" I ask.

"Kelly and Eve."

"Kelly has my sympathy too." I say, making a face as well.

Melina laughs.

"Only because a certain incident happened yesterday involving Eve."

"Oh I heard." Melina says.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I talked to Kelly earlier and she told me about it. I can't believe she'd do that."

"Well I have one thing to say, if Frenchie tries that, oooh she's in for a rude awakening." Aly remarks.

"Oh yeah." I nod in agreement.

"Oh I believe it." Melina agrees.

"I just got an idea. How about we go out there for the match and be on commentary? We haven't been on commentary for a while." I suggest to Aly.

"Sure why not."

"We can cheer for Kelly and you." She says to Melina.

"Confuse the fans." I laugh.

"Confuse them even more since they'll be confused already when we go out there."

We all laugh.

"I can just see Frenchie's face when we go out there."

"Eve's too."

"Well the commercial break is almost over, I have to start heading out there before it's over." Melina adds.

"Alright we'll see you out there." I reply.

She nods and leaves.

"We should go drop off our drinks and tell the boys where we're going."

"Right, we can't have them worrying about us being out there."

"Exactly." Aly nods.

We leave catering and head back to the room. After we walk in we drop off our drinks.

"We're gonna be heading out to the ring to be on commentary for the divas tag match."

"Oookay..."

"Its Kelly and Eve against Melina and Maryse." Aly explains.

They both give us concerned looks at the mention of Eve and Maryse.

"We'll be fine, honest."

Then we see something going on between the Bellas and Eve which was from earlier tonight. They were arguing about something, until Keith Stone from the Keystone beer commercial walks up, stopping the argument.

"Oookay."

"Alrighty then."

Then they get into another argument before he pulls Nikki away and takes out some markers and starts to write on her arm. Brie flips out and Eve holds her back, but then they stop and the camera pans over to Nikki and her arm is just covered in designs and pictures.

"What the..."

"I have no idea."

"How am I supposed to get this off?"

"Did she get dumber or something?"

"I think so."

After the segment finishes the screen changes to the ring where Melina and Maryse already are. Maryse is laughing at the segment between the Bellas, Eve and Keith Stone before Kelly's music hits and she and Eve walk out.

"Alright that's our cue to head out and wait to go out there ourselves."

Aly nods and we both kiss our husbands.

"We'll be back."

They nod and we leave the room, and head down to the curtain to wait. Once Kelly's music faded, they played our tag team music and we walked out onto the stage. Eve and Maryse are eyeing us warily and we just smirk. We walk down the ramp and around the ring, sitting down at commentary. We're greeted politely by Jerry and Cole is absolutely happy to see Aly.

"If you're just tuning in, we are currently joined at ringside by former Divas Champion Sadie..." Cole says with saying her name all excitedly.

"...and Carly." He finishes, not so thrilled.

The two of us look at each other amusedly.

"I don't get it, how can you two still be friends after all that's happened?"

"We grew up together so we've been through alot. No matter what happens between our husbands, we're still going to support each other."

"Exactly." I nod.

"We aren't letting their issues get between our friendship."

"And quite frankly, I think you should treat me with a little more respect. You know what I can do to you, and you know what Alex can do to you." I add.

"And don't think we've forgotten about you interrupting our matches a while back." Aly remarks.

That just makes him go silent for a while, and he turns his attention to the match. Jerry's over there snickering. Then Cole comes back from his silent moment, asking questions about Jellybean.

"The baby is doing fine, we had an ultrasound this morning and everything is good."

"Well I can't wait to see when he or she gets here."

"She."

"She?"

"She. We're having a girl." Aly smiles.

"That's great. I can't wait to see her."

"Still have about 5 more months Cole."

"I think he's more excited then you and Mike." I snicker quietly.

Aly laughs and nods. Then we see Melina get into the ring and she's going after Eve.

"Hah, yes! Get her Melina!"

Aly claps, laughing a little. It doesn't last long though, because Eve fights back, and then tags in Kelly. After she delivers a neckbreaker she goes over to Maryse and Maryse ducks for cover...covering her head with her hands.

"Haha, wimp. Go Kelly!"

Then Kelly hits her in the butt and she screams before falling/getting down from the side of the ring, and Kelly mocks Maryse's hair flip. Maryse is just in shock of what she just did. Aly laughs. When Kelly goes for the pin, Maryse slides in and breaks it up before Eve rushes in and gets involved before sliding out of the ring and pulling Maryse out by her hair, making her scream. Aly snickers a little.

"If only that was you...you'd pull her extensions out again, maybe more." I say to her quietly and laugh a bit.

"Hell yes I would."

Kelly ends up winning the match with her finisher. We take the headsets off before thanking Jerry and Cole, and we start to make our way around the ring to head backstage. We pass by Maryse and just give an amused look about her sprawled out on the floor after Eve's attack. Then when we pass by the ring, I give Eve an 'I've got my eyes on you' look. Aly gives Eve a glare as well. aly tells me to wait for a second, before she goes back over to Maryse. She gives her a a push with her foot. She mocks her in Italian before laughing and walking away.

"Hah, nice one." I laugh, high fiving her.

"Thank you." She laughs.

Then we head back up the ramp and backstage, heading back to the room. In the room we settle down on the couches. Instead of sitting behind Mike like she was before, she sits on his lap this time.

"Hello to you too." He chuckles.

She just smiles at him and kicks off her shoes, curling up against his chest. He smiles back and wraps his arms around her, holding her close. She lays a kiss on his neck and slides one arm around his back, her free hand resting on her stomach.

"Comfortable?"

"Uh huh."

"Figured. You look comfortable."

"You make a good pillow."

"I know I do."

"Your knee feeling better?"

"Much better."

"Good. Maybe in a bit we can go for a walk."

"Sure." He nods.

She leans up and gives him a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After the commercial break Hunter's music plays and he walks out in a suit to deliver the address he's giving tonight. After standing on the stage for a few moments, he waslk down the ramp and gets into the ring. He grabs a mic as his music fades to talk.

"Before we get started there's one thing I'd like to get off my chest from a personal and a business standpoint. I'd like to acknowledge why we're all here tonight. I'd like to acknowledge the reason that the WWE is the global phenomenon and success that it is. I'd like to acknowledge why there are tens of thousands of people in this arena, and why millions more are watching right now as we speak around the world. And quite frankly it's due to one man's vision. It is due to one man's, well...pure genius. And for that I would like to say...from the bottom of my heart, thank you Vince."

"But I'm not here to talk about the past. I'm here to talk about the future. And tonight we crowned a brand new WWE Champion. Congratulations to Rey Mysterio. But here's the thing, since I'm in charge, I can do things a little bit differently. And that's why tonight for the first time ever, we are going to have a 2nd WWE Championship match right here on Raw."

"Watch it involve John."

"Now I've spoken to both men, and both men are in agreement that this match needs to take place, and it needs to take place tonight. That is why Rey Mysterio will defend against the man that was cheated out of his deserved rematch. Tonight it will be the brand new WWE Champion Rey Mysterio defending against John Cena!"

"Told you."

"Oh my god." Cole comments.

"I like this, this is fun. And there's one other thing that's been bothering me lately. Everywhere I go there's one man's name I hear. People...I think the WWE Universe worldwide. There's one name that I think the WWE Universe worldwide is in agreement, should be back here on Raw. And I've taken it upon myself this week to contact that man and resign him. So I would like it if right now, you would help me welcome him back to Raw."

We all look at the tv strangely. After waiting for a few moments, JR's music hits and he walks out to the crowd cheering. Jerry's really excited and out of his seat, while Cole is sitting there with his head resting on his hand in disbelief.

"Aha, nice."

"Ohhh Cole's face ahaha."

JR gets into the ring and shakes Hunter's hand before getting out of the ring and going over to commentary. He goes to shake Cole's hand, but Cole denies it before taking his headset off and whipping it on the table. Then he grabs a mic and steps up onto the table, standing on top of it.

"Oh jeez, here we go."

"Oh great." Aly rolls her eyes.

"You know...sir...sir no disrespect. But you know...you talk about the future of the WWE. The future? I mean this man's the walking dead. Listen, Triple H I've done...listen...ever since Wrestlemania I've done everything the company's asked me. I've e-...I've ate crow, I've done all these embarrassing things. I mean...god I...I even put this man's foot in my mouth! I will do anything that this company wants me to do, but the one thing I won't do...I refuse...I refuse to sit down and work with this..this fat hayseed. I refuse...I refuse to work with this..this two-faced...I mean one-faced Oklahoma redneck! What's the matter JR? What're...you need the money since your restaurants went belly up? What did you do? Did you...did you eat all the profits? Oh I get it...I know what you want to do. You spent your whole career kissing Mr. McMahon's ass, so now you're gonna have all that honey drip off your lips and you're gonna run into the ring and..." Cole rants and everything before making noises.

"...kiss Triple H's ass too right? I know, you couldn't allow your ego to let you sit home. You know the only thing bigger than your ego is your gut! That's the only thing bigger than your ego. I can't do it...I cannot do it...I will not sit at that chair and work with that man, I cannot stand him!"

"Then leave...bye!"

"I won't do it!"

"Are you done? You're gonna blow out your O-ring there...careful. Listen Cole, I had a feeling that you were going to be upset about this, that's why my first inclination quite frankly was to fire you and bring JR back."

"He should have."

"I agree."

"But...but I looked into your contract this week and quite frankly it would cost me more for you not to be here than it would be for you to stay. I mean your severance package is ridiculous. Who signed that is beyond me. Anyway, here's the thing. If you wanna leave, I get it. Just understand that if you do, you'll be in breach of contract and you'll surrender all future earnings that you would have. And I know that I kind of sprung this whole thing on you last second, so in all fairness I'm gonna let you take the rest of the night off from commentary and you have till Friday to decide. If you show up for Smackdown then I'll know you want your job, if you don't show up on Friday then well I'll just wish you well in your future endeavors."

"Okay listen, let's not get carried away. I'm gonna tell you right now, I am not quitting under any circumstances. I'll just sit down and do my job for the rest of the night."

"Okay hold on. No that's great if you've made your decision and you don't wanna quit that's great. But you shouldn't sit back down because as I said, I've relieved you from commentary for the rest of the night, and if you sit back down then quite frankly you're probably gonna be late for your match."

"Hey...I...Triple H that's pretty funny I mean...match? I mean, didn't you hear I'm retired, I don't even have any gear, my gear's in the Hall Of Fame, I'm undefeated at Wrestlemania!"

"No, I know all of that and I gave you the night off from commentary, I didn't give you the night off. I booked you in a match, and I knew you didn't have gear so I took the liberty of personally selecting some myself. I have it in the trainer's room in the back, and quite frankly...you better hurry up and get back there and put it on. Time's ticking buddy, you're next. Move it. I mean, that is unless you wanna quit." Hunter continues as Cole walks away from commentary and heads up the ramp, and then Truth's little thing goes off and he walks out.

"Oh god."

"Oh jeez."

"Ain't this a blimp. Ain't this a blimp? Ain't this a blimp."

"He's talking to the invisble Jimmies again."

"I guess this is out with the old and in with the new. The man...that man. The man that's been a part of the conspiracy since day one, is now the man in the WWE. Congratulations Triple H. Don't what me. Congratulations...congratulations." He continues, walking down the ramp and talking the the invisible Jimmies as he goes.

"Unlike Michael Cole, I like what I see. You see, I see a new day. I see a new regime, etc etc." He adds, getting into the ring.

"But what I really wanna know is...I got it, I got this. What're you gonna do exactly for me?"

"Send you to a mental hospital?"

"Do it, he needs it."

"Hold on before you say this. Little Jimmy...Little Jimmy cost me my match at Capitol Punishment. Spiders and heights cost me the Money in the Bank briefcase. You don't like spiders, you don't like heights. I just wanna know what're you gonna do? What're you gonna do to rectify the conspiracies against the Truth?"

"You talking to me, or you talking to these other guys?"

"What other guys? You talking to me? I'm-...you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you. You talking to me, or are you talking to these other guys here?"

"Ain't no other guys behind me."

"I know."

"He think this is a joke, he thinks we joking. Do you think this is a joke?"

"No no no. I don't think this is a joke, I just think that...what's that? No no, I don't think it's a joke. No, he thinks it's a joke. But I don't, it's...I mean yeah it's funny and all...shut up. Oh yeah, it's funny but...oh you're probably right. He probably needs medication, that's all." Hunter says, fooling around and talking to invisible people himself.

We're laughing.

"Go Hunter."

"Oh see that? Now you made him mad, look at his eyes. You don't...uh Truth, he doesn't like how that guy's eyeballing him."

"Man you crazy. You're talking to people that don't exist."

"I know, it's like I'm insane right?"

"You might be the game, but I'm not playing." Truth says, dropping the mic and leaving the ring.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hey stop, all of you stop! All of you, just hold on right there. There's one other thing I forgot to tell you about. No I'm gonna get to it right now, I'm about to tell him. I know it's huge, I resigned the guy I know how big...it is a blockbuster. Truth I re-signed another guy, I forgot to tell you all about it. The thing is when I re-signed him, he told me he wanted a piece of you."

Truth walks backwards up the ramp, and stops when Morrison's music hits and he walks out onto the stage.

"Niiiiice."

Then of course a fight breaks out, leading to Morrison taking control and attacking him before delivering Starship Pain and Truth leaves the ring, rolling out onto the floor.

"That's what you get Whacko."

"Mmhmm."

Then the Cole matchup is shown with the mystery opponent.

"The outline looks like you." I say to Alex.

"But you're not competing, so it can't be you." I add.

"Nope, not me." Alex shakes his head.

"Although we all would've loved to see you beat him up." I laugh.

Everyone laughs and agrees.

"Wanna go for that walk now or do you wanna see who Cole's facing first?"

"We can do it now."

"Alright, you have to move then."

"Darn."

He lets her go and she slides off his lap and stands back up. He sits up and gets off the couch, standing up himself. Then they head over to the door, Mike going out first.

"You two have fuuuuun." Aly sings, giggling as she leaves.

Alex and I just shake our heads amusedly.

"She knows us far too well."

"Yes she does."

"By the way, you have your ring gear and stuff with you. Why?" I ask.

"I have a photo shoot thing in a while."

"Photo shoot...ring gear...I like that idea."

"I figured you would." He chuckles.

"Of course, because you know me so well."

"Yes I do." He kisses my head.

"You know, I'm still waiting for you to get me back for what I did yesterday."

Alex smirks at me.

"I don't like that smirk..." I trail off, looking at him curiously.

The smirk gets wider.

"Now I really don't like the look of it now."

He chuckles and holds me to him, pressing his lips behind my ear.

"And this is how it starts..." I mumble.

He nips that spot gently, smirking as I suck in a breath. He only sticks to doing that, deciding to save the rest of the torture for when we get back to his place. I lean into his touch, biting my lip. In the meantime, Aly an Mike are walking around backstage. Their fingers are laced together and swinging between them while they walk. Mike then suddenly turns down a corner, an then another one, before they're both in an alcove. She giggles quietly.

"Now we're all alone." He grins.

"So we are...whatcha gonna do about it?" She teases lightly.

"I think you know."

She raises an eyebrow giggling. He grins, before cupping your face and placing his lips to herrs gently. Her eyes fall shut and she kisses back, holding onto his sides. Then since her hands are on his sides and so close to his indents, she presses her thumbs into both of them. She feels him tense up and he groans. She just giggles.

"Don't make me...lose control..." He mumbles.

"I can be meaner, you know I can." She says after pulling away slightly.

"I know."

She meshes their lips together again but moves her hands around to his back. He moves his hands to rest on her hips and he starts to move her. She ends up backing up into one of the walls, and he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. She moves her arms around his shoulders, running her nails over his shoulders. He moves a hand to her thigh, and squeezes gently which makes her let out a small noise. He does it a second time and yet again she makes a small noise. She shifts and digs her fingers in lightly. Then he moves the other hand and does it a 3rd time but with both hands this time. This time the noise her gets is louder and she shifts again. He just smirks against her lips and keeps doing it, waiting a few minutes before he does it again. She groans and whines into the kiss. He pulls away from her lips when he decides to do it again and at the same time kisses her neck gently. She muffles herself in his shoulder, digging her nails in harder this time. He grins as he moves along the skin of her neck, making his way up to her ear. She tilts her head in response, biting her lip. He kisses his way up, going as slow as he can before reaching her earlobe and nips at it. He smirks as he hears muffled noises against his shoulder. He moves from her ear and back to her lips where he kisses her harder this time. She kisses back with as much intensity, shifting against him on purpose. He groans and his hands have moved to rest on her hips and he grips them tighter. She does it again, slower this time.

"Stop...moving..." He mumbles.

She repeats it a third time, smirking against his lips.

"Lyssa..." He says, pulling away from her lips.

She giggles.

"Okay, before you cause anything happen down there. I think maybe I should get changed now."

She laughs and steals a kiss before he lets her down.

"Love you but you're evil."

"I love you too." She grins.

Then they head out of the alcove and to the locker room. There Aly waits for him to get changed. After a while Josh Matthews goes in there with a camera so he could talk to Mike. She sits against the wall, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. Then she looks at the nearby tv screen when you see Mike finishing up getting changed as Josh walks in.

"Excuse me Miz? Now that you've had some time to reflect on your loss earlier..."

"Loss? Loss...you shut your mouth. Don't you get this entire night has been screwed up? I mean John Cena has a title match tonight. Really? Really? Really? Am I the only one that remembers that John Cena is the man that got us into this mess in the first place, when he lost his title to 'he who's name we shall not mention'?"

"Don't you get that this is all Cena's fault?"

"Yeah but Mr. McMahon had..."

"Mr. McMahon nothing! Mr. McMahon isn't here anymore now is he? And things have gone from bad to worse now that Triple H is in charge. Mr. McMahon was going to do exactly what he said he was going to do last week. And that is fire Cena for all the right reasons. And then Triple H comes along and does the exact opposite, and brings back a castaway loser like Jim Ross. And now Triple H's champion is a masked man. Think about that. The face of our company is literally a man with no face. How's that gonna work, when he does his magazine covers and talk shows. It certainly isn't going to be as good as when I'm on the George Lopez show this Wednesday. Don't you understand that I am the most must see WWE Champion in history. Not John Cena, not Rey Mysterio, nobody! And this Triple H's new WWE is a mistake. A huge mistake." Mike rants before walking off camera and the screen fades to the ring for the championship match.

Aly's spaced out and doesn't notice anyone walking out of the locker room. Mike was over and nudges her. She jumps a little and looks up.

"Oh, hi."

"Ready to go back?"

She nods and goes to get up. Before she gets up, he holds out his hand for her to take so he can help her get up. She smiles and puts her hand in his, letting him pull her up.

"Thank you." She kisses his lips quickly.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

He puts his arm around her and she snuggles into his side as they walk back to the room. They take their time walking back, and by the time they got back to the room and knocked before walking in, the match was half over so they didn't have much left to watch. Mike and her curl back up together on the couch while she pulls out one of her snacks and muches as she watches. In the end of the match John wins of course.

"That was a given that he would win."

"Yeah."

He helps Rey up and shows good sportsmanship and everything before Rey leaves the ring. But then suddenly there's static and the music changed from John's to something else. We all look confused until Punk walks out.

"Oh no way..."

"I thought he was gone for good."

"I thought so too but apparently not."

He walks down to the ring and climbs into it, which leads to a staredown of him and John, holding up both of the WWE Championships until the show fades out.

"Wow."

"Things are certainly changing, that's for sure."

"Yeah."

"Well I should get ready now." Alex says, grabbing his bag.

"I'll walk with you." I say.

"Where are you going?" You ask.

"He's got a quick photo shoot to do." I answer.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we shouldn't be long."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's go. Can't be late for the photo shoot." I say after Alex and I get up and I push on him to get him to move.

"Alright alright." He chuckles, walking to the door.

"Someone's excited." Aly snickers.

I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. Then we leave the room and head to the locker room so Alex could change. Once he was all set there, we headed over to where the photo shoot was taking place. He steals a kiss from me before he goes to talk to the photographer. The white backdrop is all set up and since he was done talking to the photographer, they started the photo shoot. I watch him with a smile, my eyes trailing over him. I was apparently in a daze because Alex had come over to me and told me that the photo shoot was over and I wasn't responding. He snapped his fingers in front of my face after waving a hand in front of it.

"Huh?" I say, snapping out of it.

"I'm done." He smirks.

"Oh ok, we can go now then."

He chuckles and agrees. We head back to the locker room so he can change back into his regular clothes. After he walks out, we head back to the room, and when we get there, Aly and Mike are walking out.

"He has pictures to take too." She explains when I look at them curiously.

"Ah ok, we'll just meet you out in the car then."

"Alright."

Aly and Mike head to where Alex and I were, while Alex and I go into the room to grab our remaining things and head out to the car to wait for them. Mike goes to talk to the photographer and she sits down in a chair. After talking to the photographer, she sees Mike taking off his tie and tieing it around his head, before he puts beads around his neck and is handed a magnetic board thing with his name, Cleveland and a number on it. He's also handed a party horn thing. Then he does the goofiest looking face ever as they take the picture. She starts laughing.

"Oh jesus. Baby, your daddy is a big goofball." She says while glancing down at her stomach.

They take a few more pictures of Mike, before they're all done and Mike walks back over to her after handing back the props and fixes his shirt after taking his tie off his head. She's still snickering.

"I know I know, I was hilarious." He smiles.

She nods, giggling.

"All set to go? We have a early flight to catch in the morning."

She gets up and makes a face.

"Hey you get to see my mom tomorrow. She'll be even more excited to see you now that she knows that Jellybean's a girl."

"True." She smiles.

"So that's something to look forward to."

"Yeah." She nods and snuggles into his side as they start to walk out of the room.

They head back to the room we all were in to grab what you left in there, then they headed out to the car, where we headed back to Alex's place after. We get to his house and split off to the bedrooms after saying goodnight to each other.


	215. Cleveland Indian's Game

We woke up the next morning really early. Mike woke up first and he let Aly sleep for as long as he took to get changed. Then he walked over to the bed and started to shake her lightly, telling her in a soothing voice that it was time to get up. She mumbles incoherently and rolls away.

"Come on Lyssa, we'll miss the plane."

She whines and tries to hide under the pillows.

"You don't get up, you won't get any kisses from me."

She growls from under the pillows but roll out of bed, clearly not thrilled with being awake at this point.

"I'm sorry, but we had to get up."

She mumbles and goes to brush her hair and pack the remainder of her things. He packs what's left of his things and she pulls on a hoodie and slips on some flip flops. She walks over to him and leans on him.

"...'s too early..." She mumbles.

"I know." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

She snuggles closer, sighing.

"You can sleep on the plan if you want. You probably will."

"Uh huh."

"Already called a taxi for all of us. That should be here soon."

"Mmkay." She yawns.

"Come on, let's bring our things out and leave them by the front door, and we can wait for the taxi."

"...'kay."

She pulls from his arms and they both take their things and bring them out of the bedroom. Then they go over to the front door and leave them there, before going into the living room to relax for a bit. She cuddles up in Mike's lap, starting to doze off. *In the bedroom with me and Alex, I had woken up to the sound of Alex packing his things. I just rolled over and put my face in the pillow.

"Time to get up love." Alex says while he packs.

I just muffle a groan of protest, hiding under the blankets more.

"You better get up before I come over there and make you."

"Too early." I mumble.

"I know but if we don't get going, we'll be late."

"...fine." I say, getting up and going over to my things.

I take out a pair of pants and just put those on over the shorts I'm wearing. Then I brush my hair before putting shoes on and a hoodie, and pack my things. We bring our bags out and put them by Aly and Mike's bags before coming to sit with them in the living room. After sitting there for a while and almost falling asleep, a horn sounds outside signaling that the taxi was here. We all get up and grab our bags, heading out the door. Aly, Mike and I head to the car while Alex locks the house up before joining us. Our bags get put in the trunk and we pile into the taxi, which takes us out to the airport. We go through the usual routine after getting to the airport, before getting onto the plane. Aly and I sleep for the entire flight since we were the most tired. The guys wake us when we land and we get our bags before going out to the car that was left for us. We put our things in the trunk before piling in and heading off to Mike's place. Of course Aly and I both fall back asleep during the car ride. They both look at each other, before getting out of the car. Mike comes around to her side and opens her door. He unbuckles the seatbelt and reaches down to pick her up. She unconciously snuggles into him. Alex does the same for me and ends up with the same reaction. They walk over to the front door and Mike sets her down for a second so he can unlock the door. Once he unlocks it and opens the door, he picks her back up and carries her inside, Alex following. Mike quietly tells Alex where the guest room is before heading to the master bedroom to set Aly down. He kisses her forehead before leaving the room for a bit to go out and get both of their things. Alex does the same, going out to get our things as well. They bring the bags in and take them to the rooms.

Mike climbs onto the bed next to her and wraps an arm around her. She shifts and snuggles into him. He smiles and puts his hand on her stomach. He kisses her head and starts to gently rub her stomach. After a bit, he feels one of the flutters that she ahd felt yesterday. Mike stares at her stomach with wide eyes. Then he waits to see if another flutter would happen, once he stopped rubbing her stomach. Sure enough it happens again. He's still in awe as he stares at her stomach. Eventually the flutters stop. He smiles before going back to rubbing her stomach and laying his head against mine. He ends up falling asleep with her. The same thing happened in the guest bedroom with me and Alex. A few hours later the sound of the doorbell had woken me up. I slide out of bed and Alex's arms and decide to go answer the door. I open the door and it's Mike's parents.

"Hi Carly!" Carol says happily, hugging me.

"Hi Carol." I laugh, hugging back.

"It's good to see you." She says, releasing me so that Greg can hug me.

"It's good to see you guys too." I smile, hugging him.

"Come on in, everybody else is asleep as far as I know." I say after pulling back.

"We had a long flight." I say, yawning as I step aside to let them in.

"I'm sure it was." Carol says as they walk in.

"I do have some news for you though. You're basically family so you deserve to know." I say, closing the door and following them into the living room.

They look at me curiously.

"Well let's just say that Aly's not the only one with a little Jellybean anymore."

"Oh my goodness, really?" Carol asks excitedly.

"Mmhmm. You know how I got sick at breakfast before her wedding, and how we had to stop by the store before going to the spa? Well we got a couple tests and I took them there, they were all positive. The next day I went to the doctor and it was confirmed. I'm 5 weeks."

"Awww, honey. That's wonderful." She smiles.

"Congratulations." Greg says.

"Thank you. Only certain people know. Not ready to let everyone know yet."

"Of course." Carol nods.

"So I no longer have the title anymore and I'm not competing."

"Right."

Then we hear one door open, before another door opens.

"Oh, looks like they're all awake now."

The three of them come into the living room.

"Oh hey Mom, Dad." Mike says.

They say hi back as Aly and him walk over and sit on the couch. I tilt my head back and look at Alex.

"Sleepyhead." I giggle.

He rolls his eyes amusedly and kisses my head.

"So Aly, how's Savannah doing?" Carol asks.

"She's doing good." She smiles.

"Speaking of her. While you were sleeping I felt those flutters you felt yesterday." Mike adds.

"Really?" She looks up at him curiously.

"Yeah it was amazing."

"Now you know how I felt when I first felt them."

"Just wait until she really starts moving in there." I laugh.

"She'll start kicking you in the ribs and everything else." Carol laughs too.

"Let me guess, that's how Mike was?" Aly snickers.

Carol nods and Mike snickers.

"She'll be just like her daddy then." She adds.

Mike grins, rubbing on her stomach.

"So what're you guys doing here? Just wanted to visit?" Mike asks.

"Of course. We knew you were coming back home today. We wanted to see you before the game tonight when you're doing all the interviewing and throwing the first pitch."

"Ah, makes sense." He nods.

"Oh by the way, you know Curtis?" Greg asks.

"Yes..." Mike looks at him strangely.

"I found him and I got a hold of him and he gave us a suite for the game."

"What? Dad the tickets are fine." Mike protests.

"More people wanted to come. The seven tickets just wasn't enough."

Mike sighs and shakes his head. Aly giggles quietly.

"It's not that bad." She adds.

"Now you get to hang out with some of your friends." She points out.

"Yeah I know."

"No being grumbly."

"Fine...I won't be grumbly."

"Good." She kisses him quickly.

We all talk amongst ourselves for a while, until Mike's parents suggest that we all go out to lunch since it's getting to being around that time.

"Definitely sounds good." Both of us say.

"I think we may need to change though." I point out.

"Yeah." Aly nods in agreement.

"We'll be right back."

Aly and I untangle from Mike and Alex, heading to the bedrooms to change. After changing we both come out of the bedrooms and walk back out into the living room.

"Alright, we're all ready to go."

Everybody else gets up and gets ready to head out the door.

"Dressing like me today huh?" Mike chuckles.

"Maybe." She grins.

He laces his fingers with hers as they walk out the door last, so he can lock the door. Then we get into his car and follow his parents to a restaurant for lunch. At the restaurant we all talk and eat. Then we decide to go do our own thing, before having to go back home to get ready for the game hours later. Mike and Alex go with Mike's dad, while we go with his mom. Of course the three of us end up going shopping. Once we do that, we end up going over to some baby stores.

"Awww look at this."

"Awwww." Aly gushes, seeing that I'm holding a cute little dress.

"It would." Aly agrees.

"So would this." Carol says, holding up another one.

"Oh how cute!"

"You know, you're definitely gonna have to have a baby shower, so you can gush over all the cute clothes and everything." I laugh.

"I know, I know." She laughs too.

"That's gonna be fun."

She nods in agreement, giggling. After looking around in there, we agree on going into a pet store to see all the animals in there.

"So cute." Aly says as we look at the puppies.

"I want one so bad."

"Me too."

"Well this gives us an idea of what we can get later on down the road."

"Right. Like when I have to stop traveling or after she's born."

"She'd have a new friend." I smile.

She smiles and nods. After the pet store we go to some other stores until we get near the candy store.

"Oooooh."

We exchange looks and dash inside, making Carol laugh. We don't waste any time in picking what we wanted. We grabbed a lot, before paying for everything and walking out.

"The boys are going to laugh at us."

"Oh yeah." I snicker.

"And then Mike will get distracted by the baby clothes I couldn't resist getting."

"Of course."

"His face will be fun to see."

"Definintely." I nod.

"I think that's everywhere we wanted to go...right?"

"Yeah, just about."

"Shall we head back to the house then? I'm sure our hubbys are going through withdrawls or something."

"Yeah let's head back." I laugh.

Carol laughs too and the three of us go out to the car, piling in and driving back to Mike's place. When we get back to the house and walk in, we're met with shouting and everything. We walk out into the living room to see them all sitting on the couch, staring at the tv screen and playing a video game and it's football. All of the sudden Mike jumps up yelling while Alex and Greg groan. We can't help laughing.

"Touchdown! Beat that!"

Aly shakes her head, laughing more. Then he starts to do a victory move which leads into a victory dance.

"I married that." Aly tells me, snickering.

"I know. Such a dork." I laugh.

As Mike dances, he ends up turning to face us and his eyes go a little wide when he realizes we're standing there.

"Dorkus." Aly laughs.

"So that's what you do when we're gone huh?" I snicker.

"Shut up." He mutters, turning slightly red.

Then he sits back down on the couch.

"Wow. I didn't get attacked with hugs and kisses." Aly raises an eyebrow.

"Give me a minute." Mike says.

"Ouch, pushed aside for a video game." She muses, picking up her bags.

"It's the 4th quarter and I'm winning. It's almost over, promise."

"Whatever."

"You're not mad are you?"

She doesn't answer, walking back to the bedroom.

"Uh...I think she is." Alex says.

"Smooth one." I shake my head.

He sighs, putting the controller back down on the table.

"It's one of those moodswings, but you should go check on her." His mom says to him.

He nods and heads to the bedroom.

"Lyssa?" He calls out after he walks in.

She makes a small 'hmph' noise and he realizes she's sitting on the floor in front of her bags, putting some new things into it. He walks over and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't mean to."

She scooches away a little, trying not to let him see her face.

"Lyssa...please..."

She sniffles a little, still hiding her face. He frowns and sighs, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. She struggles a little before she gives in and sinks into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Lyssa."

She sniffles and he turns her face to him, now seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." He says, wiping the tears from her face.

She closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

"I love you, just remember that." He says, kissing her briefly.

"...love you too."

Then he wraps her in his arms, hugging her. She snuggles into him.

"So what were you putting away?"

"Maternity clothes."

"Then what's that?" He asks, spotting the other bags.

"Candy...and...baby clothes." She says the last part super quiet.

"Baby clothes?"

She nods lightly.

"Can I see?"

She nods again. She opens her eyes and reaches for the bag with the baby clothes in it. She grabs it and hands it to him, and he goes through it.

"Aww these are cute."

"Exactly why I bought them. We can leave them here since we'll probably be back before she's born."

"Right, of course."

"I couldn't resist getting them. They were just too cute to pass up."

"I can see that." He smiles.

"I really loved this." She says, picking up the little romper thing that says 'Daddy's lovebug' on it.

"Awwwwww."

"Adorable right?"

"Yes it is." He agrees.

She smiles and puts it back.

"You can go finish your game now. I'm okay."

"It's okay. I'm winning, there's no way that they can beat me."

"Uh Mike? You lost!" I yell so he can hear me.

"Damn." He curses, kissing her cheek quickly before he races out of the room.

She just laughs to herself before going back to putting her maternity clothes away. She finishes doing that and then finds an empty dresser drawer to put the baby clothes in. She stashes the candy and then comes back out to the living room. When she gets back out to the living room, Mike's ranting about how he lost and everything.

"No no no! I don't lose!"

She giggles quietly and sits down beside him, draping her legs over his lap.

"It's only a game Mike." I laugh.

He keeps ranting.

"Okay, well look at the time. We'll meet you guys at the game." His dad says, getting up from the couch.

"Alright. Bye." Aly laughs lightly.

We all say bye to his parents, before they leave.

"Okay goofball, you need to go get ready." Aly giggles.

Mike is still sulking. She kisses him and squeezes one of his indents.

"Go...get...ready."

"...Okay okay." He says after a quiet groan escapes him.

She moves her legs and he gets up.

"Works everytime." She smirks.

Alex and I laugh. While we wait, I sit down and dig through my bag for my candy that I had put in there...not the candy we had got today, but other candy that I had gotten a few days ago.

"Aha chocolate."

"Ooh that reminds me, I need to go pack my little bag for the game." Aly says getting up.

"Yeah, can't forget the candy."

"Nope, can't forget the munchies." Aly nods as she heads to the bedroom to grab the bag.

"We got candy today. I think we may have gone bit overboard with it but yeah." I say to Alex, snickering.

Alex laughs.

"Well you two were already candy buffs but now its even worse because you're both craving it all the time."

"Mmhmm. I got like 5 things of candy in here, that I just got the other day."

Alex looks amused.

"No depriving me of it either."

"As I always say, I only do it if you've had too much."

"And we're going to baseball game, let me live a little."

"We'll see."

Then Aly and Mike both come out of the bedroom and out into the living room. Mike now changed into his 'I'm Awesome' baseball shirt, and he's wearing the hat too. Aly's also wearing the same hat and she's carrying a zebra print bag. She goes into the kitchen to snag a few more things to put in the bag.

"Now you two really are matching."

Mike laughs and agrees.

"Alright, all set to go." Aly says, coming back into the living room.

Everyone gets up and grabs their things. We lock up the house and load into the car, driving off to the game. When we get there we walk in.

"You two can go up to the suite if you want. I'm sure you want to be on the field with me for the pitch and interviews and such." Mike says to me and Alex and then Aly.

Aly nods and so do me and Alex. Aly hands me her bag so that I can take it up with us while she stays with Mike. They walk out onto the field, standing in the dirt for now looking around until one interviewer starts to make his way over with a camera, and Mike acknowledges him.

"Dude I was at Wrestlemania this year."

"You were?"

"I was. I was there when you won."

"Thank you, I retained and...by the way, I don't remember it too much because I was concussed. I had a concussion and everyone's like, you know that must've been the most amazing time ever. I mean you're main eventing Wrestlemania, you're in there with the John Cena and the Rock, two of the biggest icons in the WWE ever and then you actually win the WWE Championship...you retained it."

"At Wrestlemania."

"At Wrestlemania. That should be a moment that you remember for a lifetime, and I'm like 'I wish I could remember, but I don't remember anything'."

Aly makes a face at the reminder of Mike's concussion.

"Let's hope that you remember tonight."

"Yes I definitely will. I mean I've been...I've been a Cleveland Indians fan all my life. My dad used to take me to the Cleveland Municipal Stadium, pay five bucks, we would have front row seats because there's 80,000 seats in there and you can just buy tickets and nobody was really there. And then now being able to literally like...come here and be at Progressive Stadium and literally go on the mound and pitch is incredible."

She smiles a little at him.

"Well since you are..."

"People are like 'why'd you bring your glove'. Are you kidding me? Why are more people bringing their gloves. I need to warm up, I'm ready to go, I'm ready to bring the heat. The way I see it is, I want to pitch the ball so good, that in the first pitch that they go 'Listen we want this guy to start. We want this guy to start'."

Aly laughs.

"Well since you are the most must see WWE Superstar of all time, that makes this the most must see interview of all time."

"I could not agree with you more, and I think it's actually more like this interview is awesome."

"It's awesome."

"Awesome, awesome." Mike says, pointing to his hat and shirt.

"It's on his hat, it's on his shirt."

"It's on everything. When you're this awesome, you can wear this kind of stuff."

"And she's wearing it too." The guy comments, the camera panning out to show Aly too.

"This is my wife so yes, she can wear it too." Mike says with a grin.

"Am I allowed to say awesome during an interview with you?"

"I'll allow you to do it."

"A slider right behind you wow."

"There he is."

"Have you prepared for this pitch?"

"I have. I've been throwing the ball a little bit here and there, and I'm debating whether I want to give the heater or my split finger. I've got a mean six split finger that people literally are like 'Whoa'. But the direction isn't good, and right now I'm 0 for 1 in basically pitching strikes, and I'm nit picky about my strikes. Marty Cane was my coach at Normandy High School, and he would always make me...'you gotta pitch strikes, you gotta pitch strikes, you gotta pitch strikes'. And my first pitch at the LA Dodgers was a ball. Granted it was for the LA Dodgers so...what can you do. This is the Indians...this is home...this is home base."

"And you've done what LeBron could not do."

"Yes."

"You brought a championship to Cleveland."

"I brought the championship...now I did what the Indians havent done, sorry guys. I've done what the Browns haven't done, the Cavs haven't done. What LeBron said he was gonna do, but took his talents to South Beach. I didn't take my talents to South Beach, I brought the championship to Cleveland."

"That's right, and a lot of people are very proud that you're representing Cleveland."

"Yes, I will always represent Cleveland. People are like, 'Well why don't you say you're from Los Angeles or do a cool city'? And I'm like, 'Cleveland's the coolest city on earth jerks'."

Aly laughs a little.

"I wanna ask you before we wrap this up, wrestling fans are loving it. What do you think of the CM Punk storyline?"

"Uh I think it's one of the best storylines I've seen ever in the WWE and in the history of the WWE. Um...it's real, it's upfront and CM Punk is just one of those characters that literally you never know what he's going to do next. And that's what makes you wanna watch what he's going to do."

"I mean fans are eating this up, are you guys backstage like huddled around the tvs watching it as well?"

"Yeah I think everyone's watching this whole thing, because it's so interesting. I mean Triple H comes along and takes over Vince McMahon's job. Then CM Punk comes back Monday night on Raw, and it's just-...each week it's getting better and better. The way I see it is, the more people talk about it, then more people are gonna watch WWE, then more people are gonna watch me and stay tuned to see what I'm gonna do next. So that's the way I see it."

"On a scale of 1-10, how awesome was this interview?"

"This interview on a scale from 1-10 because I was in it, was above and beyond...was infinity. How about that? It was an infinity of awesomeness."

"Alright Miz, appreciate your time."

"Always remember channel 19, I am awesome." Mike finishes to the camera.

Aly laughs at him. After the interviewer walks away along with the camera man, Mike walks over to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders as they wait for when he has to throw the first pitch. She leans into him, sliding her arms around his waist.

"Having fun?" He asks.

"Uh huh. It's fun watching you do this stuff."

"Because I'm such a dork most of the time right?" He chuckles.

"Yup, but you're my dork so it's okay."

After waiting there for a while, someone motions to Mike that it's time for the first pitch.

"And now you get to watch me be even more of a dork."

"Have fun." She laughs as she unwraps her arms and kisses him quickly.

"I will." He laughs too, and then walks away towards the pitcher's mound.

He's handed a ball and of course he's introduced and his music is played, as he walks over to the pitcher's mound, acting like a dork as always. Aly shakes her head and laughs. He steps onto the mound and gets ready, before pitching the ball. When the mascot Slider makes the hand motion signaling that it was a strike that he pitched, he starts to do a little victory move and everything, before walking away from the mound to a few people and still acting like a dork. She laughs again, rubbing her stomach lightly. Once he's done talking to them, he comes back over to Aly.

"We can head up to the suite now if you want."

"You don't have any other interviews down here?"

"Nope not down here. Got one to do later up in the suite though."

"Okay." She nods.

She laces her fingers with his, and they start to make their way up to the suite. They get up to the suite and relax. She refueses to sit in her own sear, instead sitting on Mike's lap. Only a few minutes go by before the game starts, and we all sit and talk and watch the game. She ends up pulling out some of her snacks and munching while she watches. The first 3 innings went by a bit fast and it's now the bottom of the fourth. We see a camera and an interviewer come over to get set up to interview Mike like he said would happen. Aly goes to get up but Mike pulls her back down.

"You're fine." He says, putting his hands back on her belly where they were before she moved.

"Okay." She nods.

He smiles and kisses her quickly, before everything is all set and the interview had started.

"Alright here with The Miz..."

"Yes you're welcome. He is here with The Miz, he's gonna do his 60 second questions, rapid fire here we go. We're at the Indian's game we're 0-0 right now, we're in the bottom of the 4th inning. It's gonna be incredible, it's a great game, I started this game off with the first pitch, literally it was a strike. It was a heater, it was like 80 miles an hour. It was great, it was awesome."

"Were you nervous at all?"

"Nervous? Uh let me tell you something. On the outside the way I perceive...everyone perceived me, they couldn't see it because I basically made it look like I was good, natural, feel flow. But was I nervous? Absolutely. My friends, my family, I had all of Cleveland watching me throw this first pitch. And so a lot of pressure, but you're talking to a guy who just eats pressure for a living. So, I threw the pitch...strike. Literally, it would've struck anyone out in the major leagues. Basically the catcher told me it hurt his hand. I felt bad but you know that's what I do, I hurt people's hands."

"Did the Indian's GM come out and offer you a contract?"

"The Indian's GM did not offer me a contract. I think he was actually embarrassed, because I think I threw faster than his starting pitcher. So it happens though, but our starting pitcher is Tomlin and Tomlin's badass anyway."

"Yeah. Alright, but back in Cleveland, always great for you to come back home. You're from Parma. Great to be back in Cleveland, to see friends and family huh?"

"Of course man, are you kidding me? Anytime I can come back to Cleveland it's always amazing. Except for uh...my dad is always on my case about everything. For instance today, um..we got seven tickets which the tribe gave us you know for doing the first pitch. What an incredible offer right? They give us seven tickets. My dad wasn't satisfied with that. So my dad's like 'Give me the number of the guy of the tribe that you talked to and I'll get more tickets for the friends and family'. I'm like, 'No dad they gave us seven tickets, that's enough'. He goes, 'No I can do it'. So I tell him no, I go take a nap with my pregnant wife, we wake up and he's like, 'Oh I found out, you know Curtis?'. And I go, 'Uh yeah why?'. And he goes, 'I found him, and I got a hold of him and he gave us a suite'. So here we are in the suite because of my dad, who is sitting right here. Eating his cheeseburger pizza. Which I paid for, which he told me he was gonna pay for and then he goes 'Where's your credit card?'."

Aly laughs quietly.

"Favorite Indian's player of all time."

"Favorite Indian's player of all time uh... Ricky 'Wild Thing' Vaughn...I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. I like the 90's Indians to be completely honest with you. I loved Kenny Lofton uh Albert Bell um...just because you never know what the hell Albert Bell was gonna do. Um...but you know what, my favorite Indian's player of all time uh...would have to be...it was in the early early 90's, a player that probably nobody knows about. But my dad and I used to come to the Municipal Stadium all the time and pay five bucks to get into the place, and this guy would always come and sign my program. Always, I would buy a program every day and he would come over and sign it. It was Mark Lewis."

"Mark Lewis."

"I know everyone literally goes, 'What? It wasn't Carlos Virago or Roberto Alomar or Sandy Alomar Jr?'. No it was Mark Lewis so I'll never forget that because he was always a nice guy to come over and autograph my stuff. Never really as an amazing, incredible player but true true guy to the kids."

"Favorite Cavs player or Browns player of all time too."

"Uh I mean whenever you go with the Browns you have to go with Bernie Kozar. I mean come on, I mean we had songs about him, that was when the team was actually good. I mean you had Kevin Mack, Aaron Metcalf, Ozzie Newsome, you had them all. And then as far as the Cavs, favorite Cavs player, I always hated LeBron James. No I didn't really always hate him, but I always thought he was incredible, until he left us and took his talents to South Beach. But Mark Price was always my favorite. You know he's always shooting the three's, laid them in there, he was awesome."

"Alright, if you could wrestle one guy, not a celebrity but an actual wrestler that you haven't faced yet, who would it be?"

"If I had to face on guy, it'd have to be The Rock. The reason being is um...The Rock has always been the guy I've always kind of looked up to in the WWE. And when I was watching with my friends, they always liked Stone Cold..I liked The Rock. So uh...and in this Wrestlemania 27, The Rock actually come out and while I won the WWE Championship, The Rock came out and basically gave me the Rock Bottom so I'd like to give him the Skull Crushing Finale."

"I know you lost last night to Mysterio..."

"That's cute. Thank you for reminding me. I really appreciate that you reminded me that I lost to Rey Mysterio, when I could've came to Cleveland as the WWE Champion and bring the championship back to Cleveland. I could've done that but you have to remind me that I didn't do that and I didn't pull it off. Listen my knee was hurt from a week ago in the Money in the Bank match. I fell 15 feet from in the air and landed on my knee, blew out my knee, still made it to the finals on a bum knee and uh Rey Mysterio took advantage of my knee."

Aly makes a face at the reminder of that.

"You sound like uh Michael Cole."

"What? What're you talking about? Really? Really? Grow up. Grow up. I don't sound like Michael Cole, I don't sound like anybody. I sound like The Miz, the one and only, number one in PWI's Illustrated this year."

"I saw that. Liked your tweet though...final question I'm gonna give you. Liked your tweet you know...CM Punk...Cena's the champion, New regime with Triple H."

"Yeah, I literally tweeted last night that this is a whole new era. The Triple H era right? And so far we have John Cena as the champion...haven't seen that before. And then you got CM Punk coming back, and now it's CM Punk versus John Cena again in this whole...mismatched. Isn't that where we left off with in the Vince McMahon era? I don't know, call me crazy but yeah."

"Where are you gonna be with all of this?"

"Who knows. I'm kind of curious as well. Obviously I was really angry last night on the show because uh not only at the loss but literally I've got...the whole thing going down is not...it just doesn't do it for me. Triple H doesn't do it for me. Vince McMahon is a man of his word. He's a mad who always did exactly what he said he was going to do. So he was gonna fire Cena and he was going to do that, and then the board says, 'Hey, guess what? We're not gonna fire Cena, we're gonna have him here anyway'. We don't need him anymore. We got me, I got all the merch in the world, are you kidding me? This is the new merch, this is what kids are wearing. That's what kids are doing, that's what kids SHOULD be doing. Not saying 'You can't see me' and 'Never give up'. No kids should be confident in themselves in saying 'I'm awesome'.

"Alright Miz, I appreciate your time."

"No problem. All day every day, I'm awesome."

Aly giggles quietly. They pack up everything, before making their way out of the suite, and we go back to watching the game. The later it gets, the cooler it gets and Aly ends up pulling out the blanket that she packed in her bag. She drapes it over Mike and herself and then cuddles into his chest. He smiles and keeps his hands resting on her stomach, and he leans his head against hers. She leans up and kisses his jaw.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex and I are pretty much in the same position, making Mike's parents smile at the four of us.I just smile as I snuggle into him more. Alex smiles and rubs on my stomach. He then kisses the top of my head. After a few hours or so the game had ended, but Aly and I were really comfortable so we didn't want to move.

"Don't wanna move..." She whines.

"I know, but unfortunately we have to."

"Noooooooo." She groans, clinging to Mike.

"Will it make you feel better if I say we can relax at home before having to go to bed, in order to get up tomorrow morning to head to LA for Lopez Tonight tomorrow night?"

She sighs and reluctantly agrees.

"We can even watch movies if you want."

"Maybe."

"Alright." He nods, before she moves and takes the blanket off of the both of them.

She folds it back up and puts it away. Alex manages to coax me into getting up as well. We make sure we grab all our things, before leaving the suit and heading out of the stadium and to the car. We go back to Mike's house so we can relax.

"Well I'm actually tired, so I think I'm gonna go to bed. Got to get up early in the morning anyway to go back down to my place." I say once we walk inside after getting back.

"Alright. Night Dolce." Aly says, hugging me.

"Night." I say, hugging back.

After pulling away from the hug, I say goodnight to Mike and Alex does the same to both of them, before following me into the guest bedroom. We both change and curl up together in bed.

"Night love." Alex says, kissing me softly.

"Night." I say back, after pulling away and snuggling into him.

He rubs my stomach and both of us drift off. Aly and Mike are still in the living room, sitting on the couch for now and relaxing while they decide what they want to do.

"Well I know one thing. I'm going to at least go change. We can always watch movies in our room." Aly says.

"True. I should change too." He says, getting up and following her.

They go into the bedroom and she ruffles through her sleep stuff until she lays her eyes on a particular set and she smirks. She takes it out and slips into the bathroom to change and then brushes out her hair. He gets changed and climbs into the bed and under the blankets while he waits for her to come out of the bathroom. She walks out and puts her clothes away. When he looks up as she walks out of the bathroom and puts her clothes away, his jaw ddrops slightly and his eyes go wide. She feels his eyes on her and she smirks. She turns around and laughs at him.

"Like it?" She asks amusedly.

He just nods slowly. She giggles and climbs into bed. He snaps out of it and once she's in bed, he pulls her close immediately.

"Hi." She laughs.

"Hi." He says back.

"I don't think you'll be paying any attention to any movies." She snickers.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"Your fault."

"I know it is." She smirks.

"Evil."

"But it's fun." She giggles.

"For you."

"I know you love this stuff."

"Of course I do."

She giggles as she feels his hands wandering.

"It's just too bad we have to get up early in the morning...again."

"Sucks for you."

"I know...darn busy week."

"One of these days." She kisses him lightly.

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully." She agrees, stealing another kiss.

"Go to sleep now then?" He asks, after pulling away.

"I guess. The more sleep we get now, the less tired we'll be in the morning."

"True." He says, reaching over and turning the light off before getting comfortable in his spot.

She snuggles into him and smiles when she feels his hand on her stomach.

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	216. FCW Slamarama & Lopez Tonight

The night seemed to pass by quickly, but we all had to get up early the next morning to head to the airport. I wake up to a light shaking of my shoulder, and I just groan and roll over and end up rolling over into Alex, which of course makes me more comfortable and not wanting to get up. There's more shaking of my shoulder.

"Time to get up love."

"...no...comfortable..."

"You can get comfortable again on the plane."

"Five more minutes."

"Fine but if you aren't moving in five minutes then I'm tickling you."

I just mumble incoherently and he slides out of bed to start getting ready. Five minutes pass and I feel fingers digging into my sides.

"I'm up...I'm up!" I say, squirming around.

"Better be." He chuckles.

"Now all you need to do is get out of the bed." He adds, taking the blanket off of me.

"Boooo..." I groan and slide off the bed.

"Sorry, but we have that plane to catch."

"I know." I sigh.

"This flight after flight after flight thing is wearing me down." I add.

"I know, I know. It doesn't help that you're pregnant either." Alex sighs.

"Right, but I should be fine."

"Let me know if you get too worn out, we'll work something out so you can rest okay?"

"I'll do that." I nod, leaning up and kissing him.

He kisses back for a little bit before releasing me.

"We need to get packed up and everything." He says, kissing my head.

"I know, just let me get dressed first."

Alex nods and goes to finish packing his things. I just grab comfortable clothes out of my bag and change, before brushing my hair out. I put sneakers on and a hoodie, before packing my things up. Alex takes the bags and puts them by the front door. We then go and cuddle on the couch in the living room. In the bedroom with Aly and Mike, he actually had no trouble getting her up this time, since she actually got a good amount of sleep last night. She gets dressed and puts her hair up along with the rest of her bathroom routine before she puts the last of her things into her bags.

"Back to another home of ours." Mike chuckles.

"Yup."

"Can't wait to see you be a dork tonight." She laughs.

He laughs.

"You always enjoy that, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You just get to be such a goof on these late night shows."

He nods, grinning.

"Who knows what you have in store for tonight."

"It's going to be fun." He laughs.

"I'm sure it will be."

"And more questions about Jellybean I'm sure." She adds.

"Right, can't escape those."

"Nope."

Then they grab their things once they were all packed up and they leave the bedroom, and put their things by the door too, then join Alex and I in the living room.

"Somebody's been hit by the preggo fatigue." Aly remarks as she sees me practically asleep in Alex's arms.

I just nod, and snuggle into him more.

"It's the flight after flight thing that's affected her the most." Alex explains.

"Ah. Well the best thing for dealing with the fatigue is to take naps. I'm sure you remember how many times I napped all these weeks.I'm starting to get more energy now that I'm past the first trimester."

"I'll make sure she does that." He nods.

"I did tell her to let me know if she gets too worn out. If she does we'll work something out so she can rest." He adds.

Aly nods. Then we all hear the sound of a car horn outside the house.

"Time to go."

We all get our bags in the trunk. Mike locks up the house and off we go to the airport. We do the usual and check in and everything, but our gates are in different places this time. We stop at me and Alex's gate.

"We'll see you guys in a few days." Mike says.

I nod while yawning, but I'm awake enough to hug Aly and Mike.

"Get some rest." She says to me.

"Believe me, I will."

"Take care of yourself and Bear, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." I nod.

She hugs me one last time before moving over to hug Alex.

"You be sure and take care of her too."

"Oh I will." Alex assures her.

"Good."

"Bye guys. Have a good flight."

"You too."

We go check in and then sit down in the waiting area while Mike and Aly walk to their own gate and do the same. It didn't take too long before the plane had arrived and the gate opened for everyone to board. They got up from where they were sitting and walked through the gate, walking onto the plane and finding their seats. They get comfortable in their seats and it isn't long before the plane takes off. Shortly after the same happens for me and Alex. We get on the plane and find our seats, getting comfortable. Once I get comfortable and the plane takes off a short time later, I listen to my ipod as I sleep for basically the whole flight. Our plane lands first since our flight was shorter compared to Aly and Mike's. Alex nudges me awake and I reluctantly get up, and we head off the plane and into the airport. We do the usual by going over to baggage claim to get our things, before leaving the airport and getting into a taxi, which takes us to my place.

"Hommmeeeee." I sigh happily as we get in my front door.

"One of many." Alex chuckles, closing the door behind him.

"True." I laugh a little.

"I think I'm gonna go get more rest. I want to get as much as I can before we go to the signing and show for FCW." I add.

"You want me to lay with you?"

"You know I would never say no to that." I smile.

Alex smiles back, following me to the bedroom with the bags. I kick my shoes off and climb onto the bed and sigh happily as he sets the bags down and closes the door behind him.

"So comfortable." I mumble.

Alex chuckles and climbs on the bed with me.

"And now it's even better...my big pillow." I say, shifting and snuggling into his side.

"Good to know I'm comfy." He laughs, putting his arm around me.

"Always will be."

He nods and kisses my head. I end up dozing off, but he stays awake. Aly and Mike have now landed in LA and went through the same thing that Alex and I went through. They pull up to the condo in the taxi and get their things out of the trunk and everything. They walk inside and go up, where Mike unlocks the door and they walk in.

"Home." She smiles.

"Yup. It's great to be back.

"Mmhmm." She nods.

Mike looks at her.

"Nap?" He asks.

"Actually I think I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She kisses his cheek.

"Alright, well I'll go put our things in the bedroom, you just do what you want."

She nods and as he does that, she wanders out to the pool, taking her shoes off and sticking her feet in the water. Mike comes out shortly after and sits next to her. She scooches over against his side and leans against him.

"Anymore flutters this morning?" He asks.

"Not yet." She shakes her head.

"I guess she's being calm in there today."

"Guess so."

"But hey I at least felt those flutters yesterday. It's amazing that happens."

"Yes it is. Just imagine how you'll feel when she really starts kicking in there."

"Probably more amazed than I was."

She nods lightly.

"Can't wait for that though."

"Me either."

"Love you." He says kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." She smilse and kisses his lips in return.

"And I love you too." He says leaning down to her stomach, after pulling away and he rubs it gently.

She watches him with a smile on his face.

"That's gonna be your new thing now isn't it?"

Mike glances up and nods at her.

"Of course it is." He grins.

"Cute." She laughs lightly.

Then he leans back up, and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. He then starts to kiss at her neck. She sucks in a breath and tilts her head unconsciously. He smirks against her skin and starts to move to her jawline. She leans into his touch. Then he moves to her lips, but before he even touches them, he goes back along her jawline and back to her neck. She sighs and bites her lip. He only nips at the skin a few times before kissing it and pulling away, torturing her like she's been doing to him. She grumbles quietly, trying to lean into his touch.

"I'm getting you back for what you've done to me lately."

She whines lightly.

"There'll be more later."

She grumbles and sighs.

"I'd keep going now but I may leave marks and we can't have that for tonight."

"I know." She pouts.

Then she reaches out and presses into noe of his indents out of pure fun.

"Heyyyy." He gives her a look.

"Fair game." She sticks her tongue out.

"But you've done so much for the past few days. How is it fair?"

"It just is." She shrugs.

"Uh huh..suuure."

She just smiles.

"So any ideas of what you want to do today, before tonight?"

She shakes her head.

"Swimming maybe? I know you love that. Maybe later a walk along the beach during the sunset too?" He suggests.

"Okay." She agrees.

"Alright Love Boy." She laughs.

"Hah, yes." He says, getting up and heading inside.

She gets up and grabs her shoes, bringing them inside. She walks into the bedroom, finding him searching through her things for a swimsuit. She watches him with an amused smile. He ends up picking out a black and white zebra designed swimsuit. She takes it and kisses his cheek before she goes to change into it. He grins and gets changed himseld, an then waits for her to come out. She comes out and sets her clothes on the bed. Then they go through the usual sunscreen routine, before grabbing towels and heading outside. She already knows how the water feels so she just sets her towel down and carefully jumps into the water. He makes sure she's far enough away and there's enough room for him to jump in. Once there in, he does so. She bites her lip as he comes up out of the water.

"I see that you know." He smirks.

"Hmm?" She asks distractedly.

"You biting your lip."

She lets go of her lip, biting the inside of her cheek instead.

"You can't hide anything from me." He grins.

She giggles faintly, looking sheepish.

"That's what I thought."

She ends up biting her lip again as he starts swimming towards her.

"I'm gonna get you."

"Eep." She squeaks and starts swimming away.

"You can't go very far you know."

She swims over towards the stairs, turning to look at him.

"Don't even think about it."

She moves up the stairs grinning.

"Noooo."

She moves up more.

"I'll just have to come after you then."

She squeals and dashes up the rest of the stesps, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Oh no you don't." He says, swimming over to the stairs and getting out, grabbing his towel.

She laughs and slips inside, heading for the bedroom.

"You're in for it now." He says to himself, before heading inside and following her.

She goes into their bathroom and starts to dry herself off with her towel.

"Oh Lyssa..." She hears Mike call from in the bedroom.

She snickers quietly while taking her hair out of it's ponytail and rubbing the towel over her head to try and dry her hair somewhat. Then she starts to brush her hair, so it doesn't look as messy. She hears him calling for her again and she giggles. She shakes her head so her hair isn't super flat. Then she decides to have him find her, so she stays in the bathroom and stays quiet purposely. She bites her lip and tries not to make any noise.

"There's only one place you can be..." He trails off as she hears him close to the bathroom door.

She slips over so that when the door opens, she'll be behind it. Of course the door opens and he walks in, not finding her. She chews her lip, giggling silently.

"Okay, I know you're in here

He steps further and doesn't turn around yet, so she carefully slips around the door and into the room. He looks everywhere possible in the bathroom for her, until he walks out and he sees her.

"How did you...but you weren't..."

"I was behind the door in there." She laughs.

"...sneaky."

"Yup, you know you love it though."

"Mmhmm, I do." He smirks, slowly making his way over to her.

She starts to back up.

"You really asked for it didn't you?"

"Asked for what?" She asks, giggling.

"You're so gonna get it now..."

"Really?" She teases.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"The really game? Really?"

"Really."

Then once he gets close enough to her, she ends up falling back on the bed. she makes a small 'oof' noise and he smirks.

"I got you now."

"So you do..."

He starts moving closer again, which makes her scooch back on the bed, before he ends up hovering above her.

"Hi." She says quietly as they lock eyes.

"Hi." He says back.

She reaches up and runs her fingers over his torso. He just grins, before he leans down and captures his lips with hers, his hands roaming. She kisses back, her eyes sliding shut. His hands move to her back and make their way up to the top of her swimsuit. She squirms a bit, mumbling 'no'.

"Why not?" He pulls his mouth away.

"Not yet." She replies, pulling him back down into another kiss.

He just grumbles but kisses back. She resumes running her hands over his chest and sides. And since she hasn't done this in a while, she moves her hands up and dragged her nails across the back of his neck. She giggles into the kiss when she feels and hears him growl. Then she does it repeatedly, just because it's fun. Mike reaches and pulls her hans away, pinning them to the bed. She pouts but that just causes him to take her lower lip between his and nibble on it. She groans quietly, squeezing his hands.

"My turn." He says, releasing her lip briefly before taking it back between his and nibbling on it again.

She makes another noise. He does what he did last time and repeated the process of releasing and taking her lip between his, clearly torturing her more. She whines, shifint underneath him and squeezing his hands. Then he releases it for good this time and moves down her neck, nipping at the skin as he goes. But not hard enough to leave marks. She tilts her head to give him mor access. He doesn't stay there long, moving down to her collarbone. She sucks in a breath. Moving along her collarbone he continues to nip at the skin before moving back up her neck and to her ear. She squeezes his hands tightly and tries to muffle herself in his shoulder. He lets go of one hand and again tries to go for her swimsuit top.

"Now can I?"

She shakes her head and before he has time to react, she rolls them over so now he's under her. She smirks at him and laces their fingers together, pressing his hands down to the bed while she leans down and starts to lightly nibble and suck on his earlobe. His grip on her hands tightens as he makes a quiet noise. She releases his earlob and starts to kiss a path down his jaw, barely brushing his lips before dipping own to his neck. She moves down his neck and then down his chest. He realizes where this is going and tenses, mumbling 'no' repeatedly. She pauses as she reaches his abs.

"Shhh..." She giggles.

He doesn't listen and keeps mumbling 'no' repeatedly. She shakes her ehad and the shrugs, putting her lips to his abs. She feels him tense even more under her lips. She laughs quietly and kisses all over his abs before moving to one of his indents. He starts to squirm as she mvoes there, trying to get her to move away. She pushes down on his hips slightly so he can't move as much. Then she kisses along his indent, also lightly nipping and sucking gently at his skin. His grip on her hands gets even tighter and he shakes his as she tortures him. She smiles against his skin. Then she moves over to the other indent, doing the same thing as before. She hears him groan kind of loudly and she giggles, moving back up his body until she ends up at his lips. He kisses back and starts to struggle to get his hands free. She finally lets go of his hands and cups his jaw in one of her hands, her other holding onto his shoulder. He moves his hands yet again to the back of her swimsuit top, still wanting to take that off. She decides not to protest this time. He smirks against her lips as he begins to take that off. She lifts up, letting him free the top and toss that aside. And it doesn't stop there, because the rest comes off along with what he had one.

With me and Alex, I finally start to stir in the late afternoon. As I'm waking up, I feel Alex rubbing my stomach. After I open my eyes, I stretch a bit before shifting and finding him watching me.

"Hi sleepyhead." He smiles.

"Hi." I say back, snuggling into him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, the long nap helped."

"Good." Alex kisses the top of my head.

"I hate to make you move but, we have to get ready to go to the signing." He adds.

"Awww."

"I'm comfortable though..." I add.

"I know love, but we can't be late."

I nod before pulling from his arms and sliding off the bed. Then I go into my closet and search for something to change into. After finding something, I get dressed in the closet before going into the bathroom to do my hair and everything. Alex gets ready himself and then as usual, wraps me in his arms while I finish doing my hair.

"Cuddly." I giggle.

"Love you." Alex kisses my neck.

"Love you too."

I finish and then Alex reluctantly lets me go as the two of us leave the bathroom. As he's getting his things together I'm getting my shoes on. Once we were both ready, we grabbed what we needed before leaving the room and going out to the car. Then we head to the Orlando Armory for the signing.

"This should be interesting." Alex says to me, chuckling.

"Yeah, it should be. You're having a match I'm assuming, because of your things."

"Yeah, tag teaming with Gabriel and Lucky."

"Ah. Sounds fun."

"And don't worry, even though I'm tagging with Lucky...he's not gonna get near you."

"I wasn't really worried about him anyway. He comes close to me and I'll smack him."

"I know you will."

I smile and kiss Alex's cheek.

"And the signing is gonna be with Gabriel and Mason Ryan."

"Interesting."

"I think I'd rather sit between you and Justin." I add.

"Alright, we can do that."

After a while we get to the Armory and Alex tells me where to park. We get out and I lace my fingers with his as we walk inside, and he goes to drop his things off before we head to the area where the signing is gonna be. We sit down and Alex pulls my chair up close to his and I put my legs across his lap.

"Before you ask..yes I am comfortable." I laugh.

"Good to hear." He chuckles.

I lean over and steal a kiss, while we wait for time to pass by for the signing to start. Alex has ahold of my left hand and amuses himself by playing with my rings.

"Having fun?" I giggle, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yup." Alex laughs.

Then as time passes, Justin shows up and then Mason. Soon the signing starts and everyone that was there for the show were lined up for the autographs. Alex lets go of my hand so he can sign. I take my phone out and do things on that while he signs things for people, occasionally putting it down when they ask me to sign. After a while the signing is finally over. We decide to hang out at the table some more, because the show isn't for another half hour or so. Justin also sticks around. He and Alex talk about their times in FCW while I listen. I laugh to myself when they talk about the funny stuff that's happened. The time seemed to pass by fast, and before I knew it, the show was getting ready to start. So I move my legs and we get up, and head to the back. Alex gets changed and I smile at him. I playfully whistle as I look him over...not spacing out this time. Alex smirks.

"Like what you see?" He asks teasingly.

"You know I do." I grin.

"I may have to torture you later." I add.

"Oh god."

"You love it."

"Evilness."

"Maybe, but you can always get me back for it."

"True..."

"...or I could just get you now while I'm ahead." He continues.

"You have a match shortly." I warn him.

"You're right...darn."

"Another time." I laugh lightly.

"Fine, but I at least get to do this..." He says, walking up to me and kissing me briefly.

"Right." I giggle after he pulls away.

Then we head to where we'll being going out to go out to the ring. We wait for a while, before Justin and Lucky show up. Thankfully we didn't need to wait long before Alex's music hit and I was away from Lucky for at least a bit while Alex and I went out to the ring. I kiss Alex and exchange quiet 'I love you's' before he gets up into the ring. Then Justin comes out after Alex's music fades, and the same goes for Lucky. I ignore him as we all wait for their opponents. They all come out one by one and get into the ring. I stay ringside and watch the match and do the normal encouraging when Alex is in the ring. I get involved when I feel the need to while the ref is distracted. In the end Alex pinned the guy who was in the ring with him and his hand was raised in victory along with Justin's and Lucky's. I clap and cheer. I decide to wait until Alex gets out of the ring, just to avoid Lucky at all costs. Once Alex gets out of the ring, I hug him before leaning up and kissing him. Then we head to the back.

"Good match." I tell him.

"Well it helped that you got involved to help me."

"I couldn't help it." I smile.

"If I can't compete in the ring, I gotta do something." I add.

"Just be careful." Alex says, kissing my cheek.

"I know, and I was careful out there. Now go get changed so we can go back home."

Alex nods and gets changed. After he gets changed, he walks out. Since he wasn't involved in anymore matches for the night, we head back out to the car and head back home. It takes a while because of traffic, but we make it back.

"Now we can relax." I sigh happily as we go inside.

I go around and turn on the lights, before going over to the door leading to the backyard and open that to let air in, and then I sit down on the couch, taking my shoes off. Alex drops his bag off in the bedroom and then comes out to sit beside me, pulling me close.

"Feeling tired?" He asks.

"Actually not really. I guess that nap today helped."

"Well that's good. Windy said it would."

"Yeah well she knows...she's been through it. What I am though is hungry."

"Is it something in particular?"

"No, just plain hungry. Didn't eat yet tonight so..."

"I'll go make us something." Alex says, kissing my head.

"Alright, I'll go get changed in the meantime." I say, reaching down and grabbing my shoes to bring into the bedroom.

Alex nods and goes into the kitchen to make the two of us something to eat. I go into the bedroom and search through my dresser drawers and pick out a blue chemise and find a matching robe, before going into the bathroom to wash the makeup off and brush my hair out. After doing that I get changed and tie the robe after putting that on. I walk out of the bathroom and then the bedroom, going back out to the living room and sitting back down on the couch. A little bit later Alex brings out plates and utensils, setting them on the table before he goes and gets the drinks. I smile to myself because I know that he'll eventually be curious as to what I'm wearing. We both start to eat and during the whole meal, I notice Alex glancing at me, eyeing the robe. After I finish eating, my eyes are on the tv since it's on but I have my attention to Alex since he's been eyeing the robe the whole time. He finishes and puts his plate down. Then he scooches closer to you, running his fingers over the hem of the robe before he plays with the tie holding it shut.

"Curious?" I giggle.

"Yes..."

"Curious is good." I smile.

"Am I allowed to open it?"

"Uh huh." I nod, smirking.

Alex perks up and pulls the tie free. Once it's pulled free, he opens the robe to reveal the matching blue chemise. His eyebrows raise and his eyes widen a little.

"You like it?"

He nods wordlessly.

"I figured. There's a catch though..."

He groans.

"Whaaat."

"You can't do anything until after midnight, after we watch Lopez Tonight to see Aly and Mike."

Alex groans again, whining.

"Sorry...if we did anything now, we'd miss it. And I don't want to record it because we won't have time to watch it tomorrow since we're leaving in the morning to go to where Superstars is."

"I know..." He grumbles.

"So all this, will have to wait." I say, tieing the robe back up.

"Damn." Alex mumbles.

"Love you." I grin.

"...love you too."

"But hey, gives you enough time to go get changed yourself."

Alex sighs and gets up to go change. I turn back to the tv and watch it as I wait for him to come back out. When he does, he's just wearing pants and no shirt. I don't mind because I have many ways of torturing him while he has to wait until after midnight. He sits back down next to me and pulls me against his side. Then I purposely move the fabric of the robe across his skin so that it makes it even harder to wait. I bite back a laugh as his jaw tenses.

In the meantime, Aly was still sleeping and Mike was out in the kitchen cooking something for the both of them before they had to get ready for Lopez Tonight. The smell wakes her up and she rolls over sleepily, looking for something to put on. Since she can't find anything, because what was on the floor was her swimsuit, she takes a blanket and wraps it around herself while she goes digging through his things for a shirt of his to wear for now. She pulls on his shirt and then goes to her things and grabs a pair of boyshorts to go underneath. Then she leaves the bedroom and goes out into the kitchen. Mike's back is facing her and she walks up, wrapping her arms around him. She nuzzles her cheek against him and then presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Smells good."

"That's good." Mike chuckles, patting her arms with one hand.

"Figured I'd make something for us, before we have to get ready for Lopez."

"Jellybean and I both think its a great idea."

"I thought you'd both think that."

"Mmhmm." She snuggles against him.

"This is almost done, so if you go sit down I'll bring it right over to you."

She makes a noise of agreement, unwinding her arms. She kisses the back of his neck again before going to sit down. Once everything was one he got two plates together before getting the drinks all set. He grabbed the plates with the silverware and walked over, handing hers to her and placing his down on the table before going and getting the drinks. He comes back and she's already eating, her eyes on the tv. He puts the drinks on the table, before grabbing his plate and sitting down next to her and eating his food. After a bit she puts her empty plate on the table and sips at her drink while leaning into Mike's shoulder. He finishes his food shortly after and sips at his drink as well as they both watch tv. She stretches and sighs.

"I should probably go take a shower.*

"Yeah I think I should too."

"I'm assuming you want to share." She says amusedly.

"Maybe..."

"Fine but no funny business. We don't have time for that."

"I know...I promise...no funny business."

She gets up and takes her plate and things to the kitchen. He does the same after turning the tv off, and then they both head into the bedroom. They go in and take a shower, Mike mostly behaving. They get out and she puts on her underthings and a robe, toweling her hair so she dries it some before she blow-dries it. Mike is standing in the closest, looking through his suits to see which one he's going to wear for tonight. Once he picks one, he walks out and sets it on the bed before going into the bathroom to get his hair back to the faux hawk. She's bent over, blow-drying the underside of her hair when she feels a smack on her butt. She yelps and straightens up, aiming the air at him.

"Heyyy...no blow-drying me." He laughs, trying to block the hot air.

"That's what you get." She sticks her tongue out before bending back over.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

She finishes the bottom and straightens up, working on the top now. He finishes with his faux hawk and leaves the bathroom to get dressed. She finishes the bllow-drying and then brushes her hair before she styles it. Then she goes out and finds a dress to wear, chewing her lip as she flips through the choices.

"Need my help again?" Mike asks, as he works on getting his tie on.

"Yeah I think so."

He smiles and walks over, helping her flip through the dress choices.

"I was thinking this-" She points at a pretty mint green and black dress.

"-or this." She fingers a ress that's two shades of purple and then silver.

"Hmm...I'm liking the purple one."

"Alright." She smiles and pulls it free.

She shrugs off the robe she had on and puts the dress on, pulling her hair free of the collar.

"Now I really like it." Mike smiles as he pulls on his suit jacket.

She laughs lightly and goes into the bathroom to do her makeup. Since he was all ready, he walks over and stands in the doorway of the bathroom and watches. A small smile tugs at her lips as she sees him in the mirror. She finishes quickly and walks to him.

"Just need my shoes."

He nods, and moves out of the way so she can get her shoes. She picks them up and sits on the bed to put them on. She starts to and then she's surprised by Mike coming over and taking the shoes out of her hand. He kneels down and puts it on for her, repeating the process with the other shoe.

"Thank you." She smiles, kissing him lightly.

"Anything for you." He smiles back.

She steals another chaste kiss an then stands up. She walks around grabbing whatever she may need, before they leave and head out to the car to head to Lopez Tonight.

"Back again." She laughs lightly as they sit in the dressing room.

"Uh huh, except this time no karaoke." He chuckles.

"Right."

"Although that is fun."

"It is." She nods in agreement.

Since Mike is scheduled as the 2nd and last guest on the show, they have to wait quite a while before having to get ready to go out there. Finally one of the stage hands comes to get them since it's about time for them to go out. They wait in the little area that leads to the entrance to walk out and onto the stage through the crowd. They watch the nearby screen as footage of Mike is played from various matches before they're both announced. Mike walks out first followed by her, and he walks out acting like the big dork he is of course. She follows him, laughing and shaking her head. They both walk onto the stage and shake George's hand, before Mike does the man hug thing.

"George George, you gotta say it with me, you gotta do the catchphrase with me. Are you ready?"

"I'm The Miz, and I'm awesome!" They both say, before you all sit down.

Aly laughs lightly. Mike puts his right arm around her and she rests her left hand on his thigh.

"Okay so, you have people waiting to see you..people waiting in line."

"Of course...of course. You can't deny the WWE Universe."

"No you can't deny that. What is the greatest part of being a WWE Superstar?"

"George we get to travel all over the place. I have a video game with my character in it. Kids get to play-...I have an action figure, an action figure. Yes I have an action figure. How about this? It's made by Mattel, and I've been telling Mattel, 'Listen guys. You guys make Barbie, you make The Miz action figure, get Ken out of there'."

"Put The Miz next to Barbie, I'll give Barbie the dreamhouse she's never gonna forget. Screw Ken, The Miz is in the house!"

Aly kind of looks at him like 'oh really...'.

"Granted that's my action figure. As for real life, I couldn't be happier with how it is now." He continues, smiling and kissing Aly's cheek.

She smiles and kisses his in return.

"What about Skipper? She's got a lot of friends now. What about Skipper, she's got-"

"I don't know these names of these...you know a lot about Barbie George, you know a lot about Barbie." Mike says amusedly.

"How many action figures do you have in total?"

"Uh, I would say about 20 now."

"And when you were a kid, you had to have wrestling action figures as well right?"

"Of course, I had them all I mean, I had uh..pfft the Rockers, Demolition, I was a huge huge wrestling fan as a kid."

"Is that amazing to you that you were a huge wrestling fan and now you're as big as you are?"

"It's incredible each and every day. I wake up and I go 'I'm doing my dream',"

"Absolutely. Now this is what I love. In the ring you're in control right? But you just took up golf."

"I did take up golf, I did."

"And you're not in control."

"Well let's put it this way alright? I did the Traveler's Pro-Am and in a Pro-Am you have a pro and a team. On my team my pro was Vaughn Taylor who's very very good. I had Joe Pesci...'What am I a clown?'. You know Joe Pesci...Joe Pesci alright? So I'm thinking the guy's little but he's got a big bravado, he's not gonna be better than me. And I have Rob Gronkowski of the New England Patriots tight end. So I got three people alright. Vaughn Taylor gets up there, knocks it 300 yards, down the fairway, beautiful shot, he's the pro right no problem. I'm thinking okay great. So Joe Pesci goes up and I'm like 'He's gonna hit it like 100 yards' right? Joe Pesci knocks it...I'm talking this guy can golf. About 250 yards right down the fairway. Gronkowski gets up, he's 6'9, 260..a house right? Nails it right down the fairway again, so me being the loud guy that I am right? There's 300 people by the way watching us do this. I buzz my caddy, I go 'Listen, when I get up there I'm gonna do a whole little thing. When you take out my driver, make sure you take it out really slowly'. And so I get the crowd rowdy, then the caddy takes it out real slowly and the crowd goes 'Ooooooooh'. Then they take off the sock and they go, 'Ahhhhhhh' and gives him a little round of applause. Getting my driver over you know? Everyone's loving my driver. So I get up there, everyone's ready. By the way before, I was hitting the ball 300 yards like when I was practicing. So I was ready, I literally reach..I've never swung a club so hard in my entire life. I hit it so hard, the ball went 10 feet."

Aly can't help but giggle.

"And it didn't even go past the ladies tees, didn't even go past the ladies tee. Now here's the thing though. I'm from Parma alright? In Parma when you don't hit it past the ladies tee, you gotta drop your pants and play the whole hole that way. So I go to drop my pants like you'rs supposed to and Chris Berman, the ESPN announcer...the host goes, 'You can't do that! What're you doing?'. It's like, 'When you don't hit it past the ladies tee, you drop your pants and play the hole that way'. 'You don't do that here, it's the PGA! This is the pros'. Like what man, this is how we do it. I'm from Parma. Straight out of Cleveland baby."

Aly shake her head in amusement.

"Alright...are your parents...is your dad supportive of wrestling? Is he a big wrestling fan?"

"Alright let me tell you about my dad alright? Well let's go with my mom first. Every Monday Night, my mother calls me and goes, 'Miz you did awesome'. You know in the parentheses...using my catchphrase...sweet right? I call my dad, 'Dad, what'd you think?'. 'Eh you were okay. But man that Evan Bourne is something else'."

Aly laughs lightly.

"And I'm like, 'Wait a second'. Now Evan Bourne does all the high flippy stuff, well my dad likes that. And I'm like, 'Well thanks a lot dad, I appreciate it'. You know what? We actually went home yesterday because I had to throw the first pitch at the Cleveland Indian's game. Strike by the way. I go home and I look on the kitchen table and there's a bunch of Topps cards with my face on it. Topps makes our baseball cards, we have wrestling cards. So I see like hundreds of them and I'm like 'Dad did you go buy a bunch of boxes of Topps cards and find these?'. He's like, 'No, I went to the copy center and made a hundred copies of them'."

"Now hold on, not only that but literally I look at it and my autograph is on there, but I didn't autograph these things. I'm like, 'Dad...' and he's like 'What? I signed them, and I give them out to everybody. You know what Mike...'. He goes, 'Mike, I get free tanning, I get free groceries, kids come over and they'll do my lawn, I just pay them with your Topps cards'. I go. 'You've got to be kidding me! You can't do that!'."

Aly shakes her head and laughs because that's so something Greg would do.

"And around...by the way this is...let me go more in depth with my dad okay? So my dad's kitchen table right? I look at the chairs around it. I sent him Wrestlemania chairs that have my face on them, and told him to give one to mom, give one to all the family...they're collectibles right? I gave him four and I go, 'Dad why are they around the kitchen table?'. And he goes, 'What? It's a set!'. I was like, 'Dad, you can't do that. You have to give one to mom, you have to give one to the family'. 'No! I'm not giving them to them, it's a set!'. Unbelievable."

"So what's the thing that you want to do now that you haven't done?"

"Listen, I've done everything. I've done reality shows, I have done it all. I've been in WWE...you know and here's the thing though. With all the reality shows, all the WWE...I can do everything. I can do American Idol, I can go on Dancing With The Stars, I can do it all. So that's just me."

"So you're telling me that if you went on Dancing With The Stars, you would win Dancing With The Stars?"

"Abso-...are you kidding me? Have you seen these feet? I'm good at everything...I'm good at everything...everything."

"Well we have some footage of you and your wife Alyssa dancing at the last WWE Charity event, that I'm sure everyone would like to see."

"Oh jeez." Aly laughs.

They both turn to the screen and watch as the dancing that they both did is played.

"And we won that competition by the way." Mike adds when its over.

"Alright, I say that...you know we have a lot of people on that are from Dancing With The Stars. I say we make The Miz audition for Dancing With The Stars right now."

"What? Whoa whoa whoa, George...George. Calm down, calm down! Silence! No, silence..." Mike says to the screaming crowd and motions for them to 'shhh' and they do.

"...I don't have a partner so I can't." Mike says proudly.

People are pointing to Aly and she shakes her head.

"Can't be me, sorry. If I wasn't pregnant, I would."

"What about her? What about that woman right there? She's beautiful, come up here." George says, pointing to a blonde girl who looks a bit scared or something.

"George what're you doing?"

"She's a little timid. Go get her Miz. Go get her."

Mike gets up and he kind of looks around, confused as to what to do. George grabs him and pulls him over and off the platform onto the stage itself where the girl was standing.

"You want me to d-..."

"Yeah...go...introduce yourself. I'll introduce you guys like you're doing something with Dancing With The Stars alright?"

"What's your name? Allison? Hi Allison, I'm Mike. Nice to meet you. Pleasure. Is it okay if we do a little dance? Is it-...she's a little shy."

"I can't blame her." Aly calls from the small couch she's sitting on.

"Okay, but can you dance a little bit?"

"You better be able to move it sweetheart alright? This is the audition tape alright. You better be able to shake it up." Mike says, doing a little dance.

Aly's sitting there on the couch going 'oh god, here comes the dorky dancing.'

"We're doing this."

"What do you want to dance? How about something, Caucasian Swing?"

"Swing?" Mike says surprised.

"You got something? Swing like da-da-da da da-da."

"You okay? You're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine." Mike says to Allison.

"Dancing the Swing dance, please welcome WWE Superstar The Miz and-...what's your name?"

"Allison."

"Allison okay. Dancing the Swing dance, please welcome The Miz and from our audience, Allison."

The music starts and Mike takes off his suit jacket and tosses it away before doing this dorky pose and then holds his hand out for Allison to take. She takes it and away he goes with the dorky dancing. Then he tells her to jump and when she does, he shifts her from side to side before getting her back on her feet. He tells her to slide through and then he helps her slide through between his legs and he poses again in a dorky way before Allison gets back up and stands next to him. She takes his hand again and he pulls her in, then swings her out, pulls her in again and when he swings her out this time, she goes tumbling to the floor.

"Oh my god." Aly laughs, face palming.

"You okay Allison?" George asks once the music stops.

"I've never been better."

"She's okay! She's okay!"

Aly shakes her head, still laughing. Then Mike makes his way back over, grabbing his jacket before sitting back down next to her.

"You are such a dork." Aly laughs and kisses his cheek.

"And you love me." He grins.

"I do." She agrees amusedly.

"Okay, so one last thing before we end. Everyone wants to hear about the baby."

Mike and Aly both smile at each other. Mike puts a hand on her stimach and she rests her hand on his.

"I'm sure they all want to know if you've found out what you're having. Not just the live audience, but those watching at home as well."

"We have, and we're having a girl."

Everyone in the live audience of course goes 'awwwww' and claps. They laugh a little and smile again.

"We have her name already picked out but we aren't going to tell the public until she's born." Aly adds.

"To everyone besides us and our familes, her name is Jellybean."

"Jellybean?" George asks.

"Jellybean." Mike confirms.

"One of my biggest cravings has been jelly beans so it felt natural to call her that." Aly laughs.

"I've actually felt some movement earlier this week. It wasn't much...just a few flutters." She adds.

"Its amazing isn't it?" George asks.

Mike and Aly nods.

"It really is." Mike agrees.

"She loves her daddy that's for sure." She smiles.

"Mommy too." Mike adds, kissing her cheek.

Everybody goes 'awwww'.

"Well we can't wait until she's born and we can find out her name." George says.

"When are you due?" He asks.

"January. Mid-January really." She replies.

"So still a long time."

"5 more months." She nods.

"How much longer are you gonna be traveling? Because I know with being in WWE, there's a lot of traveling involved."

"Until one of two things happens, the doctors say no more, or I get to 36 weeks."

"I do occasionally stay home if I think the travel is too much for one week." She adds.

"We've been cutting down on flights to make it safer for her. Like a couple weeks ago we had a tour in Australia and New Zealand, she stayed behind for that." Mike continues.

"This week is kind of like the same. We have flight after flight. Tuesday we flew from Virginia to Cleveland, then today we came from Cleveland to here, and tomorrow I have to go to New York for SiriusXM's Fantasy Football event." He adds.

"So I'll be staying home in LA until Sunday or Monday. Thankfully after this upcoming Raw, the next few weeks will be here in California so there'll be less traveling involved." Aly says, shrugging a bit.

"I'll miss her of course, but safety first." Mike nods.

"Of course." George nods.

"Well I'd like to thank the both of you for coming on the show tonight." He adds.

"Thank you for having us."

Then he talks about Summerslam coming up on August 14th, before shaking their hands and talking to them as the show goes to a commercial. They laeve and get in the car to drive back home. She's staring out her open window when she feels Mike squeeze her hand. She turns her head to look at him.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Not really, no." She shakes her head.

"I think I know what we can do." He smiles.

She continues to look out the window as he drives. Then he pulls over and shuts the car off, the smell of salt water reaching her nose.

"The beach?" She asks curiously.

"I was thinking we could take that walk on the beach that I talked to you about earlier today. Since we didn't get to do it at sunset, I was thinking now."

She nods and smiles.

"I'm going to leave my shoes in the car then. Carry me to the sand?" She asks.

"Of course." He smiles, getting out of his side of the car and coming over to her side and opening the door.

She reaches down and takes her shoes off after unbuckling herself. Then she turns and slides towards him. He reaches down and picks her up, closing the car door with his foot, before walking towards the sand. She puts her arms around his neck and snuggles into him. When he reaches the sand, he stops and then carefully places her down.

"Thank you." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You're welcome."

He takes off his shoes and everything, rolling up his pant legs so they don't get dirty or wet. They they walk down to the shoreline and start to walk along it. She laces her fingers with his, holding his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"In the morning." He sighs.

"Early morning right?"

He nods and she sighs.

"Let's just hope the rest of the week goes by fast."

"Yeah."

"But this is a great way to end the night. Good idea."

"Thank you."

They walk a little in silence.

"I'm going to miss you." She says quietly.

"I know."

"Wake me up before you leave. I'll be mad if you don't."

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up before I leave."

"Good."

"I would never leave without waking you up."

"Well good because you'd be in big trouble if you did."

"I know."

She sighs quietly and leans into him even more.

"But I'll definitely call you every day until Sunday, since that's when I'll see you in Indianapolis."

"I know." She nods.

"Love you." He says, turning and kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too." She replies quietly, leaning into his touch.

They walk along the shoreline for a while longer, before deciding to head back to the car to head back home. They both use the little foot washer thing to get the sand off their feet. Mike then puts his shoes and stuff on. Then he turns and picks her up, her arms winding around his neck as he walks to the car. She reaches down and pulls open the car door and he places her on the seat. She gives him a kiss in thanks. He closes the door and goes around to his side and gets in, before putting his seatbelt on and then starting the car and heading off back to the condo. Once at home, the both of them change and slide into bed. She snuggles up to him, sighing contentedly when she hears the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Night, love you." He smiles, kissing her forehead.

"Night, love you too." She says softly.

She drifts off to sleep first, followed by him. Back at my place, I have just turned the tv off because the show was over. I reached over and grabbed the dishes on the table and then got up and went out to the kitchen to put everything in the sink. Alex stands in the kitchen doorway, watching and waiting for me. I turn around and see him watching and waiting, eyeing the robe again as well. I laugh to myself as I see the eager look on his face.

"Eager aren't you?" I giggle.

"I think you know the answer to that question."

I laugh and nod, walking over to him. Then once I'm in front of him I decide to mess with him some more, but placing one hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down and kissing him hard. At the same time my other hand travels down to one of his indents and I press my fingers into it. But before he even had a chance to respond, I pull away from his lips and pull my fingers away, slipping past him and walking to the bedroom. There's silence and then I hear rapid footsteps behind me. I laugh as I walk into the bedroom, with him rushing in shortly after. Alex shuts the door and grabs me, turning and pinning me against the door.

"Oooh Mr. Aggressive." I tease.

Alex just pushes his lips against mine in an intense kiss. He had also made sure to hold my hands against the door so that I wouldn't be able to do what I did not too long ago. I squirm against him, whining a little. Then I try to pull my lips away from his to at least get some air, and surprisingly I'm successful. Alex just trails his lips across my jaw, gently biting my earlobe before he begins to kiss down my neck.

"You know we don't...have time for more...than this..." I say, my grip on his hands getting tighter.

"I know." He murmurs against my skin.

"No marks either."

"...fine."

"But you're still in trouble for what you did." He adds, smirking against my skin.

"What? It was fun." I giggle.

"For you..."

"Of course." I laugh.

"But hey, didn't you want this robe off earlier?" I add, making him stop briefly.

"Yes..."

"Well it's still on you know."

"For now." He smirks.

"I figured."

Alex then resumes kissing my neck. I move my head to the side to give him more access, and I bite my lip as he gets closer to the sensitive spot. He brushes his lips back and forth over it several times. A quiet noise escapes me even though I'm biting my lip, and I flex my hands in his grip. Alex smirks and does it more. It gets to be a bit too much to handle and only a quiet moan escapes me. Alex smirks again. He finally leaves the spot and works his way down towards my collarbone. He frees one hand and it slides down to undo the tie on my robe.

"You're gonna have to let the other hand go in order to be able to take it off completely." I grin.

He reluctantly does so. Then once the tie is undone, he starts to help me take the robe off, but I stop him for a second and step away from the door before he finishes and it falls to the floor. Alex looks me over, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Beautiful." He murmurs, reaching for me and pulling me close.

I wrap my arms around him and smile up at him. He leans down and kisses my lips a few times before resting his head against mine.

"It's getting late." I say.

"Right." He agrees, leading me over to the bed.

I climb onto the bed and get under the blankets, and Alex does the same. I cuddle against his side and he kisses my head.

"Night love."

"Night."


	217. House Show Illinois

After sleeping in for a bit in the morning, I had gotten up and changed and everything in order for me, Alex and Mike to head to the airport to pick Aly up. I was still a bit tired, so I stretched out in the backseat of the car and dozed off. When we reached the airport, I was awake enough to know we were there. We all got out of the car and headed inside, finding her gate and sitting in the waiting area for her plane to land. After a while the gate's door opens and people start coming out. Mike immediately stands up and lightly bounce on his toes, eagerly watching for her. Then she comes out of the gate and when Mike sees her, he rushes over and she's engulfed in a hug. She drops her bag and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"I missed you." She mumbles into his neck.

"Missed you too. So much." He mumbles back.

"And Savannah." He says quietly so no one hears, but them.

"Of course." She smiles.

"She's missed you too."

She squeezes him and kisses his neck gently. When they pull away from the hug, he cups her face and kisses her gently. She kisses back, her hands gripping his shirt. Then he pulls away and leans his forehead against hers and smiles. She smiles back and steals another kiss.

"Love you." She says quietly.

"Love you too."

"No hug for me?" I ask, laughing.

Aly laughs and breaks away from Mike to hug me.

"I missed you too."

"I missed everybody. It was too quiet being by myself." She adds.

"I bet."

She lets me go and moves over to hug Alex. He tells her that he missed her and everything, before they pull away from the hug and she goes back over to Mike who has walked back over to us. She sees he has her bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Now to baggage claim." She says, snuggling into his side.

We all go over to baggage claim and wait until she spots her things. When she does, she and Mike grab them and then we head out to the car, putting her things in the trunk. Alex offers to drive and Mike hands over the keys. I slide into the passenger seat while Mike and Aly get in the back, immediately cuddling together. The ride back to the hotel was fairly smooth and we all got out after parking. Aly and Mike grabbed their things and we all headed inside and up to our rooms.

"Bye." I laugh as Mike drags her into their room.

She laughs and waves. Once they get into their room, Mike drops whatever things of her he had and she does the same, before he pulls her over to the bed. She laughs lightly and kicks off her shoes before climbing on the bed and getting comfortable. He does the same and climbs on the bed next to her, pulling her close.

"I missed this."

"Me too." She sighs and snuggles into him.

"How's Savannah been all week?"

"She's been good. I've been feeling flutters on and off the past couple days."

"She just wants you to know she's there." He chuckles.

"I got the message." She laughs.

"But she's not gonna stop you know."

"Oh I know."

"I can just be happy it's only flutters for now." She adds.

"It's only going to get painful later on." She muses as he rubs on her belly.

"That's what I'm here for."

"I know you'll be able to help somewhat but it won't just stop being painful." She points out.

"I know..."

"That won't be for a while yet though."

"Right."

"You better cherish the small belly while its still here. Its going to really start growing soon."

"Oh I will."

She smiles at him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"So I'm assuming you want to cuddle and take a nap. I'm sure your flight was really long."

"Mmhmm." She nods, yawning.

"Alright, you nap and when you wake up we can find something to do."

"...'kay." She agrees and leans up for a kiss.

He kisses back and when she pulls away, she snuggles into him and he helps her fall asleep by rubbing her back. As she dozes off, she feels him kiss her forehead and mumble something quietly. Then she dozes off completely and he stays awake. Meanwhile with me and Alex, the two of us are sitting together on the bed.

"So are you wanting to go out and do something or just stick around here?" Alex asks.

"I guess we can stick around here for a bit."

"Alright." Alex agrees, holding me in his arms and kissing my cheek.

I manage to reach over and grab a few skittles out of the bag on the nightstand and eat them. Alex chuckles.

"Craving again?"

"Yes, don't judge me." I snicker.

"I'm not, its just amusing." He laughs.

"Well it's the only thing I have until I go to the store again and get more candy, like when we were at the baseball game."

"Right."

"Are you going to the gym today at all? I mean I know the show's tonight and everything."

"Maybe later for a little while."

"Well you think while you're out, you can get me more candy?"

"Of course."

"Thank youuu."

"You're welcome." He chuckles, kissing me quickly.

"I'd go with you but I think I'm gonna stay here and relax."

"That's fine, you need all the rest you can get."

"Right." I nod.

"Baby Love is going to tire you out a lot." Alex puts his hand on my stomach.

"I know, so don't be surprised if I'm napping or something when you get back."

Alex nods.

"And I won't bother waking you, I'll let you sleep." He adds.

"Okay." I agree.

"Although I'll probably end up bringing something extra back for you. It's gonna be a surprise of course. Your choice if you want me to wake you up when I get back if you're sleeping or wait."

"You should probably wait. Even though I'm curious, I think sleep is more important."

"Then I'll wait." He grins.

I look at him amusedly. After a while of sitting there, I do end up starting to get bored.

"Okay, I'm bored now. Let's go swimming for a bit, before you go to the gym later."

"Alright. Can I pick out what you wear?"

"You love doing that don't you?"

He grins and nods.

"Yes, you can." I giggle.

"Yes!" He cheers.

"Dork." I laugh, pulling from his arms.

"Your dork." He corrects as both of us get up from the bed.

Alex goes and ruffles through my things before picking out a multi colored halter top bikini for me.

"Good choice. I like the colors." I smile, taking it from him.

"It's interesting."

"I got it because of the colors."

He nods and gets himself some trunks to change into. I go into the bathroom to change and put a pair of shorts on before grabbing towels for the both of us and walking out and slipping a pair of flip flops on. Alex has everything else packed up in a beach bag and I put the towels inside before he picks it up.

"Look at you, one step ahead of me." I laugh.

"Yup." He laughs.

"Now we can go." I say and we make sure we have everything we need before leaving and heading down and outside to the pool.

We find two chairs and set our things down. Alex takes out the sunscreen and we both get covered. After that, he jumps right into the water. I laugh to myself as I take my shorts off and walk over to the stairs and walk down into the water. He surfaces and swims towards me.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi." He says back, smiling too.

Then he grabs my hands and starts to pull me around in the water.

"I can swim you know." I laugh.

"But this is funnnn."

"Of course it is."

He grins. I move forward and pull my hands free so I can wrap my arms around his neck.

"Now this is funnnn."

Alex laughs and kisses me.

"Even better."

"No funny business though. I know you and your sneakiness." He adds.

"Back at you mister."

"Promise...for now."

"Me too." I nod.

"There's too many people around anyway." I add.

"Right."

"Doesn't mean I can't do this though..." I smile, kissing him briefly.

"Of course not. You're more than welcome to do that." He chuckles.

"Of course I am." I grin, and do it again.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex steals a kiss this time and smiles at me.

"I see how it is. A game of stealing kisses huh?" I smirk.

He grins.

"Hmm, I guess I better be watching you then."

"Maybeeee." Alex laughs.

"Uh huh...definitely keeping my eyes on you."

I laugh when he gives me a lopsided grin.

"Which as a matter of fact won't be hard for me to do."

"Of course not."

"But that also goes the same for you."

"Too true."

"But you can't blame me." He adds, smirking.

"No I can't." I laugh.

We swim around the pool for a bit, watching each other as carefully as we can. Both of us keep stealing kisses from each other. Then I decide to get out of the pool, so I break away from him and swim over to the stairs before getting out of the pool. I walk over to our things and grab a towel, wrapping it around myself, before I sit down. I pull out my phone and start to do something on that while Alex swims around a little longer. Then out of the corner of my eye I see someone sit down in the chair next to me, except it's not Alex. I look over briefly to see Zack.

"How do you always find me?" I say jokingly, laughing.

"I'm just that good." He grins.

"Using your broski sense huh? It's not a sixth sense, it's a broski sense." I laugh.

"Yup." Zack agrees.

"Oh by the way, I'm tagging with Alex again tonight...if you wanna be in our corner like last night." He adds.

"Sure." I smile.

"I'll see if Aly wants to too. I mean I hate to leave her backstage alone."

"Right, of course not." Zack says.

"One thing I wanna ask though. How come you're not competing anymore? It would've been awesome for us to team up."

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"It's still too early."

"I'm not telling anyone until I'm ready to."

"Alright, guess I'll have to wait then." Zack says.

"Trust me, when I'm ready, you'll be one of the first to know."

"Before I tell everybody, I'll tell you first personally."

"Sounds good." Zack smiles.

"So I'm assuming you've been doing some tanning out here. You're like obsessed with doing that stuff." I snicker.

"Always gotta be tan." He says.

"Speaking of...you need to get a better one." He points out about me.

"I do, do I?" I laugh.

"Yeah, you're not tan enough."

"Gee thanks Zack."

"But hey I'll leave the tanning to you. That's your thing." I add.

"I think I'm good." I laugh.

"How's the wedding planning going by the way?" I continue.

"Things are going really good."

"That's good. I better be getting an invite."

"Of course!"

"Where is Charity by the way? In the hotel?"

"Yeah, she's napping I think."

"Ah."

"Where's Mike and Aly?" He asks.

"Up in their room. I'm sure Aly's probably napping too. She just got here from LA a little while ago."

"Oh, I can see why she's probably napping. That's a long flight."

"Yeah. Plus being pregnant makes it even more tiring." I nod.

"Right." He nods.

"She'll be around later if you want to see her."

"Oh definitely. Haven't seen her in a while."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, she's been by herself in LA for a couple days so any company is certainly welcome." I laugh lightly.

"Aww poor her."

"There was just too much flying so she decided to play it safe and stay behind until today."

"Makes sense."

That's when Alex comes over and sits on my chair with me.

"Someone got lonely." I giggle.

"Yup." Alex shrugs, kissing my head.

"Awwww." Zack says.

I smile and lean into him. Then Zack's phone starts going off and he looks at it.

"I gotta take this. See you guys tonight." He says, getting up and walking away.

"So I take it you're done with swimming?" I ask Alex.

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Time for you to go to the gym?"

"Don't know...let me check the time."

Alex takes out his phone.

"Yeah, I probably should."

"Alright." I nod, getting up from the chair and I grab my shorts pulling them back on.

We gather up our things and head back up to our room. When we get back to the room, I bring the towels back into the bathroom. After Alex gets changed he comes in and hangs his trunks up over the shower. After brushing my hair out, I come back out of the bathroom and get changed back into my regular clothes. Alex puts on some workout clothes.

"I'll be back in a while. Call if you need anything. And no, I won't forget your candy. Love you." Alex says as he gathers what he needs and then walks over to get a kiss from me.

I nod before kissing him briefly. He pulls away and then walks over to the door and leaves. I get comfortable in bed and watch a little tv before I drift off, falling asleep. A few hours or so later, Aly wakes up and when she opens her eyes, she finds Mike watching her.

"Mmmm...hi."

"Hi. Have a good nap?"

"Uh huh. I had my favorite pillow." She smiles sleepily, squeezing him.

He smiles back.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake before I left. See I need to go to the gym for a bit for my match tonight."

"Oh, okay. Mind if I come? I like to get in a nice walk every day or every other day at least."

"Yeah of course you can come."

She sits up and stretches. He sits up and slides off the bed to change into some workout clothes. Aly does the same and puts her hair up in a ponytail. They both gather what they need, before heading out. She goes right for the treadmill and Mike goes to do what he needs to do. She laughs when he picks a spot right in her vision.

"Tease!" She calls to him.

"Love you too!" He calls back.

She shakes her head in amusement and blows him a kiss. Then she turns on her ipod and starts up the treadmill. As she's walking on the treadmill, after a bit Alex walks by to go do something else in the gym.

"Hey, didn't know you were here."

"Oh hey Windy. I figured you'd be back at the hotel." Alex says in surprise.

"I like to try and get some walking in every day so that's why I came with Mike. Dolce still in your room?"

"Yeah most likely resting."

"I bet she is."

"After I'm done here, I'm stopping by the store for her too."

"Craving?" She laughs.

"Yep." He chuckles.

"Nice. Well have fun with that." She snickers.

"I'm getting her something else though. Something she doesn't know about."

"Ooh what are you getting her?"

"Well I was thinking roses, because we all know she loves those. Maybe even a stuffed animal too."

"Awww. That's sweet. She'll love it."

"I know she will, after she like attacks me for getting the candy."

"Right." She laughs.

"Well I'm gonna go do what I was going to do, but I'll see you later."

"Yup, later DC."

Then he walks away and she goes back to listening to her ipod and walking on the treadmill. She spaces out, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she walks. Then she feels another hand on her stomach and she looks up to see mike in front of the treadmill. She pulls out one of her earphones.

"Hi." She laughs a little.

"Hi." He says back.

She stops the treadmill and places her other hand on top of his.

"You done?" She asks him.

"Almost. Just got one more thing I wanna do."

"Okay."

"You can come watch me if you want."

"You just want to show off." She teases.

"Mayyybe."

"Alright Lover Boy. Lead on." She laughs, stepping off the treadmill.

He grins before walking off to where he needed to go next, and she follows behind him. She tries to look around him, curious to see where they're going. Once he stops walking, she finds a bench nearby and sits so she can watch him. She watches as he does his last workout, biting her lip as his muscles flex. He looks over and sees her watching and her reaction and he smirks. She's too busy watching his body to see the smirk. Then he looks away and goes back to focusing on the workout. She's still too busy watching him and she starts to space out. Once he finishes he walks over and she's still spaced out. He snaps his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of it. She snaps out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"I'm done now. We can leave." He grins.

"Oh okay." She says, blushing.

"Don't worry, it's okay that you were watching me."

"I know." She mutters, still blushing.

He holds a hand out and she takes it. He gathers his things and then they head out of the gym. They stop to get something to eat before going back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel, they head inside and back up to the room for the rest of the time before having to head to the arena until the show. Hours later I stir as I feel lips pressing against mine. I respond with pulling him down and closer to me. Alex chuckles and kisses me a little more before he pulls his mouth away.

"Time to get up."

"Awwww."

"I have some things for youuuu."

"Ooooh." I smile, sitting up.

Alex pulls out a bouquet of purple roses first.

"They're so pretty." I say, taking them from him.

Alex smiles and then brings out a bag.

"I didn't forget your candy."

"Of course not." I nod, putting the flowers down beside me and grabbing the bag.

"But that's not all."

"It's not?"

"Nope." Alex says, pulling out another bag and handing it to me.

I look at him curiously and take the bag from him. I reach into the bag and pull out a brown bear.

"Awwww, it's so cute!"

Then I pause.

"Why do I smell cookies?"

"Its the bear." Alex chuckles.

"Oh, well it smells really good."

"That's why I picked it."

I look at him for a moment before putting the bear down and then reach out and hug him.

"You're amazing. You didn't have to get all this for me though, the candy would've been enough."

"I know but I wanted to do something special for you." He kisses my cheek while returning the hug.

"Well thank you, it's appreciated."

"You're very welcome. Now we have a show to get to."

"Right. Let's just get the flowers in water first."

"I'll do that. They gave me a vase with the flowers." He says, taking the flowers and reaching into the bag on the floor and grabbing the vase and then getting up and going into the bathroom to fill it.

While he does that, I do what I need to do. I pack my bag with the candy he got me and anything else I needed. Then I fixed my hair and everything before just waiting for him. Alex comes out and sets the vase on the table. Then he goes and grabs his bag. We head out of the room and down to the car where we find Aly and Mike in already and waiting for us.

"Feeling better?" She asks me.

"Yep." I nod.

"That's good."

"I got candy if you want any later."

"I know." She laughs.

"He went all out with getting me things."

"He told me while we were at the gym. That was sweet."

"You deserve it." He says, kissing my head.

"Awwww." Aly smiles.

"Oh by the way, I told Zack that I would be going out for his tag match with Alex tonight." I say to Aly.

"Oh okay."

"It's against Mike and unfortunately the Whacko. I don't want to leave you backstage by yourself so, wanna come out too?"

"Alright." She agrees.

"And don't worry Mike, I make sure she's safe out there."

"Good, just don't forget about yourself." Mike says.

"I know, I won't."

He nods and then we pull up to the place. We all go inside and go to find our room after making a stop at the locker room for the guys to drop off their bags.

"Any flutters today?" I ask Aly.

"A few this morning before I got here but that's it so far."

"She's being quiet."

"Mmhmm. Its not unusual though."

"Right."

"Maybe she'll move some once we're relaxed for a bit."

"Maybe. It'd be cool to feel the flutters, since I haven't yet."

"It's amazing." She smiles.

"And I agree with her, since I've felt them myself." Mike adds.

"Well hopefully she moves. I want to feel too." Alex says.

"Well we'll have to wait and see."

We get into our room, relaxing together. I sit there and start to eat the candy, opening the reeses minis, and I get up and give Aly some because well it's chocolate.

"Thank youuu." She grins, putting some in her mouth.

"You're welcome." I smile, sitting back down.

She eats the rest of what I gave her. After a little bit, she motions to us.

"Come here, she's moving." She puts her hands on her stomach.

I set the candy aside and Alex and I both get up and walk over, putting our hands on her stomach, feeling the flutters.

"Wow." I say in awe.

"She must've liked those reeses minis." I laugh.

"I guess so." She giggles.

"That is amazing though Windy." Alex adds in awe himself.

"I know DC." She smiles.

"You'll get to feel the same thing hopefully at some point." She says to me.

"It'll be a couple months but it'll be just as amazing, if not more since its your own baby." She adds.

"Right. Well it's something to look forward to."

She nods relaxing into Mike. Alex and I go back over to the couch and relax ourselves. Then there's a knock on the door before it opens and Zack pokes his head in.

"Woo Woo Woo."

"You know it." We both chorus, grinning.

"Haven't seen you for a while Aly."

"I know. If you get over here, you can feel Jellybean moving." She tells him.

"Oooh." He says excited, walking over and putting a hand on her stomach.

She moves his hand over to where more of the movement is.

"That's just...wow."

"I know." She smiles brightly.

"You're able to feel movement this early?"

"Yup. Its not so common that first timers recognize the movements this early but I've never been very normal."

"Oh what're you talking about? You're normal." He laughs too.

"Psssh yeah right!"

"If I'm normal then what're you?" She adds.

"...good point." Zack laughs.

"He was giving me tanning advice today, saying that I'm not tan enough." I snicker.

"You would Zack." Aly laughs more.

"You know it."

"What about my tan?" She asks teasingly.

"You're good." He nods.

"Thanks." She laughs.

"You're welcome. Coming out for the match tonight?"

"Yup." She nods.

"Yes!" He cheers and holds out his fist for a fist bump.

She laughs and obliges him, doing the fist bump.

"You just be careful out there with the resident whacko R-Truth." I laugh.

"I'll try." Zack says.

"But don't worry, I got your back." Alex adds.

"Thanks bro."

"Well I'm gonna go get ready, check up on Charity too. I'll see you all later."

"Bye Zack." We all say.

"Tell Charity we say hi." Aly and I add.

"I will." He nods.

He says bye to us and then leaves, and we go back to relaxing. After a while the guys nudge us.

"We have to go get ready now." Alex says.

"Awww, and we were getting so comfortable."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

We move and they get up to go to the locker room to change.

"Want more Reeses?" I ask, holding the bag up.

"Yes please." Aly grins.

I get up and walk over to her and let her take a handful, before going back and sitting down.

"Thanks." She says, popping some in her mouth.

"These are addicting."

"Yes they are." She agrees.

"Oh by the way the bear Alex got me, it smells like cookies."

"Really? That's awesome."

"It'll make you want cookies that's for sure."

"I bet."

"But it's the cutest thing ever. And the roses he got me are purple."

"Ooooh."

"I'll have to show you when we get back."

"For sure."

Then the door opens and Mike peeks his head in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." We both nod and steal a handful of Reeses before walking out.

We're all by the curtain. Zack shows up and so does Whacko. Aly and Mike go out first of course and do the usual, before Truth comes out. She stays close to Mike because she doesn't trust Whacko.

"He makes me nervous." Aly mumbles to Mike.

"Don't worry, just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

She nods and continues to stay close to him. Then Alex and I come out and do the usual, before Zack comes out. We both kiss our husbands before getting out of the ring. The match was long and we cringed at certain parts. In the end though, Mike and Truth had won the match.

"Thank god that's over." Aly sighs.

"No kidding." I nod.

We go check on our guys, also checking on Zack. Once they're alright, we help them out of the ring and backstage. They go and get changed. We grab our things from the room and head out to go to the hotel.

"Before we go into our rooms, I got to show you the bear and flowers." I say once we reach our floor and are outside the rooms.

She nods and follows me inside. The first thing she sees are the roses which were in the vase on the table in the room.

"Ooooh those are so pretty!"

"I know. And lastly...the bear." I say, going over to the bed and picking it up and walking back over to her.

"Awwww! Ooh it does smell good."

"Makes you want cookies huh?" I laugh.

"Uh-huh." She nods.

"You're too sweet DC, too sweet." She says, handing the bear back to me.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"Oh forgot one thing. Press the hand of the bear." He remembers.

I look at him and then do so. Then we hear his voice saying that he loves me.

"Awwwwww!" Aly exclaims.

I smile widely and walk over to hug Alex and kiss him.

"Now you have something for whenever I'm not with you. Like the tour a few weeks ago."

"Its perfect, thank you."

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone, see you tomorrow." Aly adds.

"Bye." Alex and I reply.

Aly and Mike go into their room and get ready for bed and Alex and I do the same.


	218. Raw Indianapolis

It's Monday night again and we've already gotten ready for the show. We've walked down to the car and gotten in and headed to the arena. When we got there, Aly went with Mike to the locker room so that he could get ready for his match later while Alex and I head right to the room. She waits for Mike, sitting on an equipment box. When he walks out, she looks him over with a smirk since he is wearing the red attire tonight. She bites her lip slightly as he goes over to her.

"I know you like it." He grins.

"Uh huh." She nods, running her fingers over his chest.

"Red's a good color on you." She adds.

"Good to know."

"I think blue and red are definitely very good on you."

"Well, I try to wear those colors as much as I can then."

"I like that idea." She says, kissing him.

"Knew you would." He mumbles against her lips.

She cups his face and keeps kissing him. He rests his hands on her shoulders, before running his fingers over them and down her arms lightly. She gets goosebumps and shivers. He chuckles and pulls away.

"Your fault for leaving your shoulders exposed."

"I like this shirt."

"So do I."

"I can tell."

"Definintely gonna be distracted."

"Good. Now I think you have to finish getting ready don't you?"

"I can do that later."

"If you get it over with now then you'll have more time to be touchy feely."

"I would, but I have a segment in the locker room with Truth later, hence why I can finish getting ready later."

"Oh. Well I get more time to enjoy you being shirtless then." She gives him a half-smirk.

"Yes you do." He grins.

She keeps running her fingers over his skin, hooking her legs around him.

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon are we?"

She giggles and shakes her head.

"Either that or I just carry you everywhere."

"True." She concedes.

"But I think you'd rather stay here."

"Uh huh."

"Hmm, well might as well have some fun before the show starts." He grins, pulling her close and leans down, placing kisses along the skin of one shoulder.

She tilts her head and bites her lip. Then he leaves that shoulder and kisses her lips once, before moving to the other shoulder. She tilts her head the other way, still runnung her fingers and nails over his chest and back. He tilts her head back when he moves away from the shoulder and he presses his lips against hers. She slides her arms up and puts them around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiles against her lips, and rests his hands on her hips. She lets out a soft noise into the kiss when he decides to slip his hands under her top and rubs her stomach. He decides to keep rubbing her stomach, while kissing her. She starts to unconsciously drag her fingers back and forth across the skin of his shoulders. It wasn't too long after that, on the tv monitor it was showing that the show was starting. Mike pulls away and leans his forehead against yours.

"Show's starting."

"Darn."

"There'll be more time later for this." He grins.

"Right." She laughs lightly.

He removes his hands from her stomach and fixes her shirt, before he helps her down from the equipment box. She slides her arms around his waist and leans into him. Then they start to walk down the hallway and to the room. They get there and after waiting for a response to their knock, they walk in.

"Have fun?" I snicker.

"Yes." Mike smirks while she blushes lightly.

Then they go over to the other couch and sit down, Mike pulling her close. She curls up against him, nuzzling her head into his neck/shoulder. There was no Raw intro again, instead there was highlights of Money In The Bank last month between John and Punk. Then they showed highlights from the championship match between John and Rey, which John won and then Punk coming out to the new music and everything. Finally at the ring, the pyros went off with the Raw theme music before Punk's music hit and he walked out.

"Joy..."

"Oh great." Aly rolls her eyes.

He gets into the ring and whatnot before getting a mic and his music stops. A 'CM Punk' chant starts as well.

"The champ is here!" He exclaims, raising the title in the air.

"Way to copy John's words."

"And now the $64,000 question, why oh why after everything I said and after everything I did, why did I come back?"

"Yeah, that's a good question. Why did you?"

Aly makes a noise of agreement. She feels Mike's hand moving across her lower back and she leans into his touch.

"I'm a bit of a storyteller, if I can be afforded a bit of your time I want to tell you a little bit of a story. I've known for a very long time that my contract with WWE expired on July 17th, 2011. So as far as a year back, I was struggling with this momumentous life changing decision that I had to make. On one hand, and believe me ladies and gentlemen I love the place I work, I just hate the people in charge. And there it lies my decision. I could've either re-signed and dealt with the soul crushing status quo or I had a choice to speak my mind, and maybe cause a little bit of change in my wake. And obviously you know my decision, I spoke my mind and low and behold I caused just a little bit of change didn't I?"

"The domino effect as it's known. I mean the next night on Monday Night Raw, Vincent K. McMahon was relieved of his day to day duties. And there it is that's change, that's tangible change, I can feel it in the air. I know all of you can feel it in the air too, and I'd like to take a little bit of credit for that change. But I think a lot of the credit also lies on the shoulders of you the audience. See for far too long you've been fed scraps. For far too long you have been given what I feel you're entitled to. I'm here to give that to you, I'm here to make this fun again."

"And what's his definition of fun?"

"I'm gonna make this fun again for everybody. Am I a little bit unorthodox, am I unpredictable, do people get scared when CM Punk shows up with a microphone? You damn bet you man, and I'd have it no other way. As proud as I was about backing up everything I said, I was sitting at home and I was looking at the WWE Championship, and I realized that the voice of the voiceless needs to be heard. My voice needs to be heard by the people who need to hear it the most, and that's you. I can't do that with a megaphone and various media outlets, I can't do it at Comic Con, I can't do that at Jimmy Kimmel. What it boils down to is I can't change this place for the better. I can't make this business and this industry what it can and should be sitting on my couch in Chicago. So I picked up the phone...as much as I hate being on the telephone, I made the phone call to come back believe it or not. And by the looks of it, my timing couldn't have been better. In my short absence, we've already reverted back to the soul crushing status quo, John Cena is parading around as the WWE Champion."

"And see John Cena is much WWE Champion as this guy sitting front row right here with his shop zone replica championship title belt. See what you have...what you have is a belt. What I have is a championship title. So, so much for change huh? Same old, same old. John Cena, no matter what the outcome of whatever bogus championship tournament that we had while I was on vacation. No matter who in that locker room thinks they're entitled to rematches, one fact...one fact. I hold in my hands, the most important title in the world. This right here indicates to everybody beyond a shadow of a doubt, I am the best professional wrestler this world has to offer! I am the one, the only WWE Champion. No feel that, digest that, I'm-" Punk continues before Hunter's music cuts him off.

"Thank god."

"Somebody finally came to shut him up." Aly mutters, moving so that Mike has better access to rub her lower back.

"Apparently it's time to play the game." Punk says sarcastically as Hunter comes out.

He walks down the ramp and gets into the ring, before grabbing a mic himself.

"Absolutely, let's hear it for him. HHH, he's the COO!" Punk exclaims.

"Thank you Punk for that warm reception, and I will address what you said about the WWE Championship in just a second. But since you took the time to come out here and explain to all these people why you re-signed, I thought I'd come out here and explain to you why I re-signed you. It comes down basically to one thing...business. It was good for business. The same reason why I brought back JR, same reason why I brought back John Morrison it was good for business. You see, the WWE Universe wanted it and it's my job as COO to try each and every week to give them exactly what they want. The WWE Universe spoke, they said they wanted CM Punk and I put my personal feelings aside and gave them CM Punk."

"Yeah I picked up on that too...personal feelings?"

"It was meant to be a compliment, just take it as that."

"No wait a second. Just 'cause you're wearing a suit now, please don't hide behind it. Personal feelings, I really am interested to know now, just as everybody here is, I wanna know personally what your feelings are for CM Punk."

"My feelings are...personal feelings are irrelevant, but if you insist...I think that you're a smug, overrated, attention seeking...guy that puts a little bit too much stock in his own hype. Not that that's a bad thing."

"Well I'm glad we can be honest. Smug, overrated? Kind of like looking in the mirror isn't it Hunter? Am I smug, am I smug? Yeah you know what absolutely, I don't wear a white hat, I'm kind of a jerk. And am I overrated? Not really for me to say, not up to me. I wish you'd just come out and say that you hated my guts though. That you hate my guts but let everybody know what a commodity I am. See because we live in this era that Vincent K. McMahon built right? He's a great man, surrounded himself with other great men which who would say 'Yes, yes, yes, yes'. And they really screwed the pooch on this entire talent roster. Vince let guys, main event caliber talent go...slip through their fingers. Guys like Batista, guys like Mick Foley, guys like Chris Jericho, guys like Brock Lesnar. I can go on and on and on. Basically not only did you not want to see me go anywhere else, you couldn't afford to see me go anywhere else. I'm hot, I'm a commodity."

"Fair enough, you are a commodity. But since we're out here telling everybody the truth, why don't you tell the truth of why you really re-signed?"

"I already did, I want to facilitate change."

"That's one way of looking at it, I think another way of looking at it would be...you did it for you. You wanted to hear your own voice. What do you call that? A pipe bomb? Well what happens if a pipe bomb goes off and no one's there to hear it? Does it make a noise? Answer is no it doesn't. See you needed this platform, you needed the WWE Universe, because without the WWE your pipe bomb and you really mean nothing. That you did for your own ego."

"Well that's...that's a big maybe, that's 50-50 at best and I don't like to hang my hat on maybes, I like facts, 100 percent truths. The truth is, I'm the WWE Champion."

"Correction. You are the WWE Champion, John Cena is also the WWE Champion. And Punk like I said before, that is a situation I will fix later tonight." Hunter finishes, his music playing and he starts to leave.

"Whoa! Hold up in the truck! Hold up! Hang on, I do love Motorhead but come back here for a second. This pipe bomb..is about to go off in the forest, and I want you around so you can hear it okay? I'm just getting warmed up. See I don't want you to think that just because I signed my name on a WWE contract, that means I'm gonna shut up. I don't want you to think that I'm gonna toe the company line and spit out some PG doctrine. I'm not going to promo class, I'm not going to media training, I'm here to stay and I'm here to do things my way. You want to talk about egos. You want to talk about egos? Well...Hunter Hearst Helmsley let's talk about egos! Let's talk about you hogging the spotlight so many many many many many times over people who deserved a spotlight. Let's talk about the fact that even when you were carrying Shawn Michaels bags, that you liked to throw your weight around and push people and tell people what to do. I mean how many times do you tell people what to do? Wait you know what, don't answer that question, answer this question. How many times did you say 'well you know, I just don't think he has what it takes' while you're lying in bed with your wife?"

"See no matter what...if you're wearing a $5,000 suit, if you're in your wrestling gear, if you're dressed up like a low rent poor man, you are the same guy that you've always been. You're a bully who likes to throw his weight around and push people. And I'm not picking a fight, I'm just saying be careful who you push, because you know I like to push back." Punk continues.

"This comes down to ego right, and I'll be the first guy to tell you, I got a massive ego. And right now that massive ego is telling me to slap every one of those silly little rotten ass tattoos off your skinny fat ass!"

"Dooooo it." I say.

"But I'm not gonna do that 'cause this is bigger than that. This is bigger than that. I took the job as COO for them. That comes with certain responsibilities, certain rules. Maybe I don't like those rules anymore than anybody else would, but you know what I respect them. And for them, I'm not gonna break those rules. And Punk, I would strongly...strongly suggest you don't break them either."

"Or what? You gonna uh...you're gonna beat me up? Huh? You're gonna fight me? You're gonna punch me in the face? Or do you gotta go ask your wife permission first?"

"Pipe bomb!" Punk adds, dropping the mic and leaving the ring, his music playing of course as he leaves.

"Finally that's over."

Aly makes a small noise of agreement, almost on the verge of being asleep in Mike's arms as he still rubs her back, having caught on that her back was bothering her. Backstage we see Rey getting all set for his match when his shirt laying on the equipment box is stolen and we see a shadow on the wall behind him. The Morrison jumps through the space between the columns and flips over Rey, handing him the shirt back.

"That reminds me, my match tonight. I'm tagging with Truth to face them." Mike says to Aly.

"Mmm."

"Thought I'd let you know."

She nods a little. Then up next it's going to be the Diva Battle Royal and Frenchie is advertised.

"I hope she's one of the first ones eliminated. I'll laugh if she is."

Aly snickers quietly. After the commercial, Kelly was ringside on commentary for the match, and Eve's music was playing but it was somehow different. Basically the heels were in the ring first. Melina, Tamina, Alicia, Rosa, Nikki and Brie.

"Huh...no frenchie."

"Good. The less we see of her, the better." Aly murmurs.

Once everyone was in the ring, the match started and the first eliminated was Melina, and then Gail rolled out of the ring eliminating herself. Next was Rosa, thanks to Natalya, and then Kaitlyn was eliminated by Tamina. Beth then eliminated Tamina and AJ followed, being eliminated by Alicia. And thanks to the Bellas, Natalya was eliminated. Eve was close to eliminated Alicia while the Bellas were ganging up on Beth as we went to another commercial.

"Okay, I have to go with Beth for the win on this one."

"Yeah." Aly nods.

After the commercial, the Bellas were close to eliminated Beth, but she was hanging on. She kicked them away and got back in the ring, saving herself. Alicia got eliminated and then flipped out, trying to pull Eve out of the ring, but the ref backs her away. But then the Bellas were ganging up on Eve, before she was eliminated. But then we see that Beth has Nikki on one shoulder and she's walking over to Brie and picks her up off of the top rope onto her other shoulder. She throws them over the top rope and wins the match to face Kelly at Summerslam for the title.

"That'll be interesting."

Kelly gets up from commentary and gets into the ring and hugs Beth and claps for her before Beth grabs her and starts to attack her.

"And there's a heel turn." I shake my head.

"Oh Kelly, your days as the perky, cute, blonde little bimbo are officially over." Beth says to her.

"Boy am I glad I lost the title when I did." I say.

"I would be too, yikes."

"I'm more than glad, I'm relieved. That would've probably been you out there right now." Alex adds, holding me close.

"But it isn't. I'm safe and so if Gummy Bear." I say to him reassuringly, snuggling into him.

"We're all relieved that's not you out there. But Lyssa, I hate to do this now but I have to go finish getting ready. The segment with Truth is coming up soon." Mike adds.

She groans in disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

She grumbles in a whiny tone as she moves so he can get up.

"I promise, I'll come back right after the segment is over. But I won't be staying for long, the match is after the commercial break."

She nods a little, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in that doesn't bother her back as much. He leans down and kisses her briefly, before leaving the room and going down to the locker room. After a bit Mike gets to the locker room and when we see him on the screen, he's already got his shirt on and he's putting his wrist tape or whatever on. He looks over and the screen pans over to reveal Truth.

"What's up Miz?"

"What's up? Really? Really? Really? Who are you talking to? Are you just gonna stand there and talk to yourself?"

"Who're you talking to? You talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you, who else would I be talking to?"

"You know what, I've been thinking Miz. You and I are pretty much the same."

"Oh I assure you, we are nothing alike."

"Oh yes we are. Check this out. Am I right or wrong? Did you not say last week that Triple H being in charge was a huge mistake?"

"Yeah, and it is. Because now we have not just one WWE Champion, but we have two. And as far as I'm concerned, neither of them should be. It's not just a huge mistake it's a..."

"...conspiracy?" Truth finishes for him.

"C-O-N-...spiracy?"

"D..don't start with me okay? Just because we're tag team partners tonight, doesn't mean I have to share the same warped viewpoints as you. Okay? Now can you please leave me alone so I can get prepared?" Mike says, before going and starting to talk to himself.

"Why am I talking to myself?"

"Let me leave you with this Miz. If Mr. H's was bringing CM Punk back all along with the WWE titles, then why were you and I competing in championship tournament? Huh...yeah. Miz, be very very careful. Or the next thing you know, you gon' get got. See ya'." Truth adds, and walks away, leaving Mike thinking.

Mike comes back shortly after during the commercial break to hang around for only a short time before he has to go back out and by the curtain to wait to go out to the ring. Aly decided to stay behind ths time because of her backache. She shifts uncomfortably.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"My back hurts." She mumbles.

"There's not anything I can get you for that is there?" I ask in concern.

She gets up, walking around a bit.

"Massaging was working mostly. I'm willing to try ice." She mutters, trying to concentrate on relaxing.

"I'll go get ice for you." I say, pulling from Alex's arms and getting up.

"Why don't you let me get it, I don't want you walking around by yourself." Alex says.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, I'll be fine."

"Please?" He sighs.

"You'll be of more use to her right now." He adds.

"Fine. But you can't keep me from walking around on my own backstage forever."

"I know." Alex says with a small sigh as he gets up.

Then he heads out the door, heading to the trainer's to get ice.

"Protective daddy mode." Aly laughs lightly.

"Uh huh." I smile.

"Its cute."

"I know it is."

She smiles a little, stopping her little walk in order to take off her shoes.

"Anything I can do until he gets back?"

"Massage right here please." She points to a spot and leans on the back of the couch.

"Of course." I say, reaching over and massaging it for her.

She sighs as it starts to work.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

It doesn't take long for Alex to get back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks DC."

No problem." He nods as she goes back over to the other couch.

I return to sitting with Alex while Aly gets comfortable on the couch with the ice pack.

After the commercial break, Josh was backstage and introduced John, who slapped him on the back.

"John earlier tonight CM Punk had a uh...well a lot to say. What're your thoughts on the words of CM Punk?"

"CM Punk...well he's not afraid to speak his mind. There's something admirable 'bout that but you live by the sword, you die by the sword. My main focus tonight is Triple H. He has a very important decision to make, 'cause theres' two people laying claim to being the WWE Champion. And he says that at the end of the night he'll make his decision on what will be the future of the WWE Championship. Now that truely does pertain to me so I think when he comes out to make his decision, I'm probably gonna be there to see what he has to say."

"Thanks John."

After that, Truth walks out first, talking to himself and the invisible Little Jimmies. When he gets to the ring, Mike's music hits and he walks out next. He poses at the top of the ramp before walking down the ramp and doing the usual before getting into the ring. While that happens, they play some footage of Mike and you at Lopez Tonight, and then the dancing that he did with Allison. Aly laughs at it.

"That looked really funny when we watched last week." I laugh.

"Oh it was even funnier in person. The poor girl looked terrified."

"I know right?"

"Look at him, he's all proud." Aly laughs as they show Mike in the ring.

"He would be proud."

She nods, looking amused.

After the commercial Mike and Truth were all set for the match and Rey's music hits and he comes out. Then Morrison's hits and he comes out too. They're all in the ring and soon the match starts and it's Mike vs Morrison first. Mike and him circle and John changes his mind and goes after Truth who jumps down from the ring. Mike goes after John and missed, causing John to be able to punch him a few times. Coming off the ropes after being thrown into them and John picks him up and drops him face first onto the apron before kicking up to his feet. He then takes a cheap shot to Truth and when he turns around, Mike clotheslines him. He keeps stomping on him before supplexing him and then going for the pin. John kicks out at 2 and Mike picks him up and goes to drop him on his back but John jumps down and pushed Mike into the corner by Rey. He stumbles back a bit, before John trips him and Mike falls backwards. Then Morrison tags in Rey and he climbs to the top rope and delivers a Senton and goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out at 2. An Irish Whip into the ropes is reversed by Mike and when Rey came back, he slides underneath Mike and delivers a Hurricanrana, sending Mike tumbling out of the ring and out onto the floor by the announcer's table. Rey bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Mike, sending him into the announcer's table, but not enough to hurt him at least. Then Rey gets Truth and he goes tumbling to the floor next to Mike. He gets outside the ropes and it looks like he's gonna get Mike, but instead gets Truth, and that's followed by Morrison getting Mike.

After the commercial break it's Truth and Rey in the ring now. Truth applies an abdominal stretch and Mike is encouraging him. Truth tags in Mike just as Rey fired back. That didn't last long because Mike kicked Rey in the head and went for the pin, but Rey kicked out. then Mike elbowed Rey in the shoulder before getting him in a chin lock and holding him there until Rey gets up and counters. He takes a cheap shot to Truth this time and goes back after Mike. Mike grabs Rey's leg and he's hopping until Rey spins and kicks him square in the head, all of us hearing the impact of the boot to the side of his head. Mike stumbles and falls to the apron. They both get up and Mike kicks Rey in the leg and then DDTs Rey into the apron. He goes for the pin, but Rey kicks out again. He picks him up and tags in Truth, so now it's Rey and Truth in the ring again. That lasts for a few minutes or so before Mike is tagged back in. He stomps on Rey once before taunting him until Rey fires back. Rey scrambles over to Morrison for the tag, but Mike successfully pulls Rey away and stomps on him repeatedly. He gets him back up and throws him into the corner, backing up and delivering the corner clothesline move of his that Aly loves. He then climbs to the top rope as Rey is down and jumps only to be kicked in the chin by Rey. They slowly move to their corners, Mike tagging Truth and Rey tagging Morrison. Mike goes to get involved, and only gets dropkicked and rolls out of the ring. Morrison goes for the pin but Truth kicks out. John sets Truth up for the Starship Pain, but when he goes to deliver it, Mike grabs Truth and pulls him out of the ring just in time.

Rey gets involved and jumps over the top rope onto Mike, sending him crashing to the floor. Truth gets in the ring and misses his scissor kick and while Morrison is down, Rey gets ready for the 619. But Mike grabs Rey on his side of the ropes and kicks him, before sending him over the barrier. Mike gets back up onto the side of the ring and yet again Morrison knocks him off by kicking him in the side of the head. But that allows Truth to use his finisher on Morrison and pins him for the win for him and Mike.

"Thank god that's over." Aly sighs.

Mike rolls into the ring as his music plays and their hands are raised in victory. Truth rolls out and Mike is staring down John with that look in his eyes.

"Uh oh. I know that look."

He gets ready and picks him up and then delivers the Skull Crushing Finale. Then he grabs Morrison by his hair and picks him up when Truth gets in the ring with a water bottle. Mike holds him while Truth nails him in the head with the water bottle. He and Mike motion to the ref to raise their hands again in victory and he does. Mike's music plays yet again and he does a man hug with Truth before leaving the ring and glaring at Morrison.

"Normally I'd feel bad...but I don't."

Then there was an interview with Hunter about what happened between him and Punk earlier in the night and then talking about John before going to a commercial. Mike went right back to the locker room to get changed so it was gonna take a bit. After he was all set he came back and walked into the room, sitting down next to her. He reaches for her and starts to pull her closer but recoils when he feels the coldness coming from the ice pack.

"It hurts that bad?"

"It was pretty uncomfortable."

"And I wasn't here to help."

"No but that isn't your fault."

"I know, but still."

"Stop beating yourself up over it. It isn't your fault."

"I'm going to have aches and pains, its a part of pregnancy. I just have to learn to manage it." She adds, shrugging.

"We took care of her while you were out there." I interject.

"Thanks." He says to me and Alex.

"Speaking of, I do need to get over by the curtain." Alex adds.

"I'm coming." I say.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"What're you doing anyway? You don't have your ring gear tonight." I add.

"Confronting Dolph."

"Ooh fun."

"Does this mean the feud with Mike is over?"

"Seems like it."

"Yes...things can go back to normal now."

"Right." Alex chuckles.

"Well I guess we should get going then. Stand there watching and listening to Dolph run his mouth with Vickie by his side...blehhh."

Alex laughs and agrees.

"I hope your back feels better." I say to Aly after I stand up.

"Thanks."

Then Alex gets up and we head out and wait by the curtain, watching the screen as Dolph

and Vickie now are heading down to the ring.

"She annoys me." I roll my eyes.

"I think she annoys everyone." Alex chuckles.

"Good point."

"Excuse me...excuse me." Vickie says all nice and calm at first.

"I said excuse me!"

"Nope." I snicker.

"While everyone talks about the controversy of having two WWE Champions...excuse me! A man who has gone above and beyond to prove himself that he is far more superior than CM Punk and John Cena. Excuse me! My client the United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

"Client? Yeah right."

Alex snickers.

"After my victory last week, I told everyone to and I quote, follow that. That was directed\ toward every single WWE Superstar under contract. Now what that means is that no one will ever have my skills, my techniques, my talent, and no one will ever have this charisma. As a matter of fact, I'm more of a man than anyone in this arena, and I'm certainly more of a man than anyone back in that locker room."

The tech people play Alex's music, cutting Dolph off and he grabs a mic before we make our way out and onto the stage. The crowd of course goes nuts for him, and even more when they see me come out with him. I smile and wave. Then we start to make our way down the ramp slowly.

"You know Dolph if you're such a man, then why do always hide behind a woman? Or in your case Vickie Guerrero."

I snicker.

"Excuse me? Thanks to me...excuse me!" Vickie screeches, and we stop walking for a second before walking up the stairs and standing outside the ropes while she continues.

"Thanks to me Dolph Ziggler is a former World Heavyweight Champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, and he is the current United States Champion!"

"Not impressed yet." I mutter to Alex.

He snicker quietly. Then we get in the ring and stand in front of Dolph an Vickie. Alex steps up to Vickie and looks at her before looking at Dolph and then back at her.

"Excuse me." He says, a smile forming on his face.

I laugh out loud at the look on her face.

"Do we even know who you are?" Dolph says.

"You know Dolph, she brings up a good point. You've had a hell of a career so far, but when is the last time that you've accomplished anything on your own? You know you remind me of somebody I know very well. The Miz hid behind me and you are hiding behind her. Yes you are. You talk about being a man right? That's what this is all about, being a man! You want to be a real man, then drop her."

"Oooh burn."

"Excuse me. Or are you afraid without Vickie here, you're gonna be exposed for what you actually are. A bleach blonde, arrogant, fraud."

There's a brief staredown between Alex and Dolph, before he grabs Vickie's hand and starts to walk away from us with her.

"You don't belong out here with me, I don't even know you."

He backs Vickie up in the corner, making sure she's safe and then he takes off his suit jacket and the title before loosening his tie. Alex keeps me behind him just in case Dolph tries something. Alex tells him to 'come on', and Dolph stands there ready to fight but he backs out at the last second. Alex is making a joke out of this and when Vickie leaves he waves and says 'bye' to her. I just shake my head and walk up next to Alex taking the mic out of his hand.

"First of all, you don't know who he is? Well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. And speaking of being a man, if you were a real man you wouldn't back down from a fight. Oh wait that's right, you're not a real man because you haven't grown a set yet."

Alex starts laughing.

"I guess she wears the pants in the relationship. Client? Yeah right. We all know it's more than that, always has been."

The crowd and Alex are still laughing. Some of the crowd is going 'ohhhhh'.

"Now uh...buh bye." I finish, making a shooing motion before dropping the mic.

Alex walks up behind me and puts his arms around my shoulders, kissing my head.

"You're amazing." He laughs.

"So you tell me." I laugh too.

"That was great." He snickers.

"And it's true."

"Yes it is." He agrees.

"Oh I can't wait to see Aly and Mike's reaction to what I said."

"I bet you she's laughing her ass off."

"Probably still will be when we get back there."

"Probably."

Then he lets me go and holds the ropes open for me so I can get out first.

"After you."

"Thank you." I smile, stealing a short kiss from him.

I hop down carefully and then he hops down. He laces his fingers with mine as we walk back up the ramp and head backstage. We walk down the halls towards the room. On our way, we pass by Zack and Santino.

"Nice one out there Carly." Zack laughs and we fist bump.

"Thank you." I grin.

They walk off and then we reach the room, knocking before coming in of course. Mike responds and we can hear Aly laughing before I open the door.

"Yup, still laughing about it."

"That...was...epic!" Aly says to me while laughing after we walk in.

"Well thank you." I snicker.

"That was a good one Carls." Mike chuckles.

"I had to say something." I grin.

Aly finally calms down, leaning into Mike since she's abandoned the now melted ice pack. I go to sit down next to Alex, but instead he pulls me down on his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"Oh so now you're gonna be all cuddly."

"Yup."

"Maybe serve as a little distraction too..." He grins.

"Of course." I roll my eyes slightly, looking amused.

"Your fault for wearing this shirt."

"Your fault for allowing yourself to get distracted by the shirt."

"Can't help it. You know how I am." He says, kissing the back of my neck.

"Yes, yes I know."

"But I wanna watch Zack's match after the commercial...no distractions yet."

"...fine."

"You'll live." I snicker, patting his arms and leaning back into him.

Alex just makes a quiet noise and puts his hands on my stomach. After the commercial first to come out was Otunga and McGillicutty.

"Not them again."

"Boooring."

Then Santino comes out and shortly after Zack's music was next and he walked out.

"Yayyyy."

"Go Zack." Aly smiles.

While they were getting ready in the ring, footage from last Monday's match between Zack and Cole was played.

"Oh my god, that was a hilarious match."

"Yeah it was."

It starts off with Santino and McGillicutty. Didn't really pay attention until Zack was tagged in.

"Get him Zack!"

Zack goes for the pin, but Otunga comes in and breaks it. Then Santino charges in, chasing after Otunga with that cobra sleeve thing, which scares him a bit and he rolls out of the ring.

"Pffft wimp."

"Haha."

"I guess he hasn't grown a set either."

"Not the right kind anyway." Aly laughs lightly.

Zack unfortunately missed the Rough Ryder and he ends up losing, ending his winning streak.

"Awww. Poor Zack."

"Booooo."

"Stupid bland brothers."

Then it's yet another commercial break, and Alex knew that he could be distracting, so he started back up again. I decide to let him. Mike and Aly exchange amused looks.

"You two are far too much alike." Aly says to Mike quietly.

"Same goes for you and Carls." He replies softly.

"Which is why we were made for each other and they were made for each other."

"Right." She smiles and kisses him.

"Do we have to stick around for the rest of the show or no?" I ask, mid-distraction.

"Not really." Mike says.

"Let's go." Alex says, stopping the distraction and he lifts me up as he stands up and now I'm standing.

He makes sure I grabbed my things before he basically rushed me out the door and to the car.

"Eager beaver." Aly giggles, untangling herself from Mike so she can get her shoes.

"How's your back?" He asks.

"Better. Still a bit achey but much better than before."

"I can try and help make it feel even better when we get back if you want."

"Much appreciated." She smiles, reaching for her shoes.

"Anything for you." He grins.

Mike kisses her cheek and gets up to grab his bag. Then he comes over and takes her shoes away, stuffing them in his bag before he holds out his arms with a smile.

"Free ride." He offers.

"You are too sweet." She sighs and smiles as she picks up her purse.

"That's because I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She replies as he scoops her up.

Then he walks over to the open door and walks out, and heads out of the arena and out to the car. Alex and I are both looking at them in amusement as Mike puts her in the car.

"What? He offered so I accepted." She shrugs.

"It's cute."

She smiles and Mike slides into the car after putting his bag in the trunk. Alex and I slide into the backseat and he continues to be all cuddly and everything as we make our way back to the hotel. We get there and of course, Alex gets his bag and practically drags me away. Mike retrieves his own bag before picking Aly up again, locking the car as he walks away. He walks into the elevator once it comes back down and then they go up to our floor. Once they get to the floor, he walks out and down to the room. She reaches down and opens the door and they both head inside. Mike sets her down as the door closes behind them. She reaches up and kisses him in thanks. He smiles after they pull away, and goes over to his things to change for bed. She goes and gets changed herself, taking down her hair. After he's changed, he stands there and watches as she gets changed. She smiles in amusement as she feels his eyes on her. After she changes, he sneakily comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She jumps slightly and then relaxes into him.

"Sneak."

"Love you too."

She tilts her head back and kisses his jaw. He smiles and leans down, kissing her lips. She twists around in his arms to give him better access. He moves his hands to cup her face as he continues to kiss her. She gently rests her hands on his sides, responding eagerly to his kiss. When he does pull away, he leans his forehead against hers before wrapping her in a hug.

"Love you." She murmurs.

"I love you too."

She feels his hands on her back and she sinks against him, sighing.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

She smiles and then yawns.

"We should probably get some sleep."

She nods slowly. He pulls away and they both walk over to the bed, climbing onto it and getting under the blankets. She snuggles into him and lays a kiss on his chest.

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."

Meanwhile Alex and I have gotten into our room. I didn't get very far because Alex tossed his bag aside and has me pinned against the door while he kisses me thoroughly. I have to pull away for air after a few minutes.

"...calm down..."

"Whhyyyyyy."

"First of all I couldn't breathe."

"Second of all, slow down. There's no need to rush." I add, cupping his face.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." I continue.

"...sorry."

"It's okay."

He leans in and kisses me again, slower this time. I try to move away from the door, but he won't let me. I whine, and he just chuckles.

"Not yet." He murmurs against my lips.

I sigh, but soon come up with a plan, that might help with getting me away from the door. Since my hands are free afterall, I move them and unbutton his suit jacket while being preoccupied with kissing him. I get the jacket undone and he gets rid of that but still keeps me pinned. I then untuck his shirt and start to free the buttons on it. After I get to the last button, I pull from his lips and make it seem like I'm going to go over to his neck. But once he gets rid of the shirt I retract and quickly slide away from him and the door since there was a bit of space. He curses and spins towards me.

"You sneaky minx."

"Love you too." I laugh.

Alex comes after me.

"Ahh no!" I laugh, quickly slipping my shoes off and backing up.

"I've got a pillow, and I'm not afraid to use it." I add, picking up a pillow from the bed.

"Oooh a pillow...scary."

"You can't run anywhere you know." He adds.

"A girl can try." I stick my tongue out.

"There's always the bathroom...locking the door."

"Oh no you don't." He says, dashing over to the bathroom doorway and standing in it after he sees me making my way over to it.

"Darn." I mumble as he closes the bathroom door.

Then even though it won't do me much good, I just dive onto the bed and under the blankets. I hear him chuckle. He creeps over and then wrestles his way under the covers with me.

"Noooooo."

"Yessssss." He laughs, starting to tickle me.

"Okay okay, I give up...I give up." I say laughing.

"You sure?" He snickers.

"I'm sure."

Alex stops tickling me and starts to kiss all over my skin.

"I just had to give up."

He chuckles but doesn't stop. I lift the blanket off of my face so that I can breathe, and I stare at the ceiling as he continues. He slips his hands beneath my top and lets his fingers wander over my stomach and sides while he kisses my shoulders and collarbone. I shiver a bit from his touch, and then he moves one hand and starts to tug on the bottom of the shirt.

"It's tied around my neck in the back." I point out.

He takes that same hand and slides it up until it reaches the tie behind my neck. He pulls on it gently until it comes free. Then he pulls the shirt off, and then the rest of our clothes come off shortly after, and they're tossed everywhere.


	219. Charity Event LA

We're now in LA, back at Mike's condo and we have a charity event tonight. Aly and I are awake and changed for the day, sitting outside at the table.

"You know I think we should go shopping today for dresses for tonight."

"Ooh sounds fun."

"Only because we haven't been shopping for dresses in a while."

"Very true."

"Plus I could use a new dress to drive Alex crazy with again."

"Driving them crazy is oh so fun." She laughs.

"Yes it is."

"Speaking of them. Should we take them with?"

"Well they've never went with us dress shopping before, maybe we should this time."

"This could be interesting." She snickers.

"Oh yeah."

"I can only imagine what they'll get up to."

"Probably would want us to try on everything."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Just until they find the one that looks perfect on us."

"Right."

"This is gonna be fun."

"Oh yeah." Aly grins.

"By the way...nice marks on your neck. Alex better hope you can cover those." She snickers.

"Shark boy." I sigh, growling a little.

"You didn't know about those did you?"

"No."

"Nice." She laughs.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him about that."

"Somebody's in troubleeee." She snickers.

"Just a bit."

She snickers even more.

"He's been awful aggressive lately, touchy feely...everything."

"Huh. Interesting."

"I don't know what it is."

"Well maybe he's really into you being pregnant."

"Maybe...who knows." I shrug.

She shrugs too.

"It's not like I'm complaining or anything." I laugh.

"Of course not." She laughs too.

Then the sliding door opens and Mike walks out, looking half asleep and his hair a mess.

"Oh look who's up." I laugh, looking at him.

"Nice hair." She giggles.

"Shush." He says yawning once he reaches the table.

"You still seem tired, what'd you get up for?" She asks him.

"You left me..."

"Awwww...I'm sorry."

"Woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry." She reaches out and plays with his fingers.

"It's okay."

"You want me to come back in there?"

"Please?"

"Alright." She agrees, getting up.

"Have fun." I snicker.

She rolls her eyes a little and laughs.

"Later Dolce."

"Later." I repeat.

"Come on sleepyhead." She says to Mike, lacing their fingers and leading him inside.

She closes the door behind her an heads back to the bedroom, closing that door before going over to the bed and laying down next to him. He snuggles up to her and lays his head on her chest, his arms draped across her belly. He was so comfortable, it didn't take him long to fall back asleep. She runs her nails over his scalp soothingly while her free hand picks up her phone so she won't get bored. After sitting outside for a while, I decided to head back inside. When I did, I grabbed something to drink first before heading back to the bedroom. I don't see Alex in bed anymore when I walk in, but then the bathroom door opens and he walks out with a towel wrapped around him, clearly from just taking a shower. My eyebrows raise up and I bite my lip slightly as I look him over. It takes him quite a bit to realize I'm standing there since his back was facing me at the time, until he turned around and saw me. Alex smirks as he sees that I've spaced out while staring at him. He of course walks over to me, and I'm still spaced out. So he leans down and kisses me to snap me out of it. I snap out of it and kiss him back. He pulls away before I could respond any more.

"Welcome back to earth." He chuckles.

"Haha." I say dryly.

"Not my fault I happened to walk in as you were coming out of the bathroom...like that."

Alex snickers.

"I have great timing."

"Apparently."

"But anyways, go back to getting changed."

"Maybe I don't want to now."

"Oh no, you need to change." I shake my head.

"Uh huh...you may be saying that, but your eyes are saying something else." He smirks.

"Alex." I say warningly.

"Yes?"

"Go put your clothes on."

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes."

"Positive?" He asks, getting closer.

"Positive." I say firmly, scooting back a bit.

"Okay." He adds, backing up and going back over to his things.

Alex pulls out his clothes and gets dressed.

"The jeans again...you know me so well with what I like." I snicker, walking over and falling back on the bed.

"I know." He chuckles.

"And I have good news. You and Mike get to come with me and Aly when we go shopping for dresses for tonight."

"Oh really." Alex looks interested.

"Yup."

"Sounds good."

"I know you both are gonna go crazy with the dresses too for us."

Alex just grins.

"I do have something to ask you though. Lately you've been like more touchy feely, aggressive...everything. Why is that, just wondering."

Alex rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"You can tell me. But if you don't have a reason, it's okay. It's not like I'm complaining."

"I can't help it. Knowing that you're pregnant with our baby is just..." He trails off, rubbing his neck still.

"It's okay, I get it."

I sit up and grab his free hand.

"Really. Its fine. I was just curious." I add.

"Remember, I love you." I continue.

"I know." He says quietly, smiling at me.

"Well we're basically the only ones awake right now. Except for Aly, she's back in the bedroom with Mike probably sleeping again. I'm surprised you didn't get up to come find me."

"I was going to."

"But you changed your mind?"

"Yeah, decided to take a shower."

"As I saw when I walked in here."

Alex snickers.

"But I do say we go out for breakfast or something. Pass the time by until later."

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go then.

We get our things and go out to breakfast. Even at breakfast while we were waiting for everything to be brought to us, he couldn't stop being cuddly.

"Alright cuddly, here comes the food." I say to him amusedly.

He reluctantly stops being cuddly, and the food is set down on the table. We start to eat and we talk occasionally. After a while we both finish and Alex pays. By the time we get back to the condo, Mike's fully awake this time, she's sitting in the living room, currently beating him in a video game. He's whining and she's laughing.

"You can't win all the time." She adds.

"Oh come on don't be pouty." She says to him.

"But it's my game."

Then he sulks because she won. She slides over and presses herself against him, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Oh not that face."

She sticks out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Ohhhh...fine..."

She keeps it going until he makes a move.

"I won't be pouty anymore..."

She makes a noise of agreement and keeps making the face to see how long it takes before he'll kiss her. It doesn't take very long, because his lips had pressed to hers, to make her stop the pouty face that she was making. She kisses back eagerly and I exchange an amused look with Alex. Then we decide to sneak by and go back to the bedroom, leaving them to their alone time. She presses closer to Mike, gripping his shirt with one hand, the other holding onto his arm. He has a hand on her hip and one cupping her face. He decides to take her bottom lip between his and nibbles on it gently like always. She makes a quiet noise, tightening her grip on his arm. He smiles, before pulling her closer and onto his lap. She shifts around a bit, getting comfortable on his groans quietly before holding her still by her hips.

"Stop moving..." He mumbles.

"I was getting comfy."

"Well you also know what moving around like that does."

She giggles a little.

"So stay still...please."

"I'll try."

"Ok, as long as you do that."

She nods lightly. Then he goes back to pulling her bottom lip between his. She whines softly. He nibbles on her lip again, before releasing it and kissing her normally this time. She cups the back of his neck, pushing her lips harder against his. He makes a muffled noise, letting her take complete control over everything. She makes sure to kiss him thoroughly and passionately, running her nails up and down his chest and abs. She feels him tense under her fingers as she runs her nails across his abs. She giggles faintly and slides her hands under his shirt, tracing his abs with her nails. He tenses more and he shifts a bit. She giggles again into the kiss, feeling the effect she's having on him. Then she purposely drags her fingers over to his indents slowly, before pressing her fingers into them. Mike goes really tense and lets out a mildly loud groain into the kiss. She keeps the pressure on his indents, smirking a little. He can't take anymore, and suddenly gets up from the couch still holding onto her and not breaking the kiss still. She yelps slighly and clings to him, wrapping her legs around him. He goes back into the bedroom and closes the door with his foot, before going over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it while holding her, so she's still sitting on his lap. She presses herself closer, her stomach pressing into his. He ends up moving backwards, until he's laying back on the bed, with her following. As she follows him down, he tucks her in and rolls so that she ends up underneath him. He grins and then starts to kiss back with just as much intensity as her. She drags her nails across his neck. He growls this time, and his grip on her gets tighter. She then decides to try something different and goes in for a french kiss. After she goes in for it, she waits and sees how he reacts to it. It takes a few seconds but then Mike responds eagerly.

As he does that, his hands start to roam before he slips them under her shirt and moves his fingers along her sides. She shivers lightly, particularly when he traces over her tattoo. Then he takes one hand and runs his fingers along her waistline. She shivers again and starts to pull up on his shirt. He pulls his hands away from her waistline and grabs hers, pulling them away as well. She whines softly but soon goes quiet as Mike turns his full attention to the french kissing. After a while he starts to slowly ease away from the french kissing, and he goes back to normal kissing before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. She lays there with her eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Don't want to get too out of control. There's shopping to do soon, like you told me."

She nods slowly.

"You can come shopping...if you want to." She says after catching her breath enough to speak.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes." She giggles.

"I'd love to come."

"Good." She smiles.

He kisses her once, before moving and laying next to her. She rolls onto her side and snuggles up to him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He then rests a hand on her stomach, and rubs gently.

"Don't be surprised if she starts moving, I had Reeses a little while ago and she seems to like those because she almost always moves after I have them."

"Must love chocolate as much as you do." He chuckles.

"Apparently."

"Looks like she's gonna be just like you."

"Maybe so. Seems like she's got my love of jellybeans and chocolate. Wonder what she'll get from you."

"My awesomeness."

Aly lets out a laugh.

"Of course she will." She says, still laughing.

"I meant other than that." She adds amusedly.

"Right right. Who knows what she'll get from me."

"I hope she gets your eyes."

"That'd be nice." He nods.

"Yours would be just as amazing." He adds, kissing her head.

"Well I know this, it's very likely she's going to be blonde haired as a child."

"Oh right, because you used to be blonde."

"Between your lighter color and my history of being blonde when I was a kid, its probably going to happen to her. My hair didn't start getting darker until I was in 4th or 5th grade."

"Right."

She goes to say something else but stops as she feels the start of a flutter in her lower belly.

"There she goes. I told you she would."

"Oh yeah, I can feel it. If she's this active now, just wait until she really starts moving in there."

"I know."

"That should be interesting."

"Mmhmm." She nods in agreement.

"So when are we going shopping exactly?"

"I'm not sure. We should probably go soon though. Text one of them, my phone should be near here somewhere. I'm not moving, I like feeling her moving in there."

He smiles and nods, taking his hand away and looking around for her phone. He finally finds it and he sends me a text asking me when we're all going shopping. I respond and say that we can go now. He replies and says 'Just as soon as Savannah stops moving.'. I send an 'awwww' with a smiley face back. After a minute I knocked on their door and Mike replies so we know it's okay to come in. Alex and I walk in.

"She's moving again?" I ask.

"Uh huh. I think it's the Reeses. She really likes them apparently."

"I told you so." I laugh.

"You guys can come over and feel if you want."

"Sure why not." I reply, walking over and placing my hand on her stomach.

Alex does too and Aly looks amused as she lays there with three different hands on her stomach. Mine, Mike's and Alex's.

"Still amazing." I smile.

"I know." She smiles too.

Well, we should let you let her calm down. We'll wait out in the living room." I add, taking my hand off her stomach.

"Okay."

Alex removes his hand, and then we leave the bedroom and sit on the couch while we wait. She moves slowly and sits up to see if she'll stop moving. It takes a while, but she does stop moving.

"Okay she stopped."

"Would you like me to get your shoes for you?" Mike asks.

"Please."

"Of course." He grins, sliding off the bed and going over and getting her shoes.

He helps her put them on and she kisses him lightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She grabs her phone and her purse and they go out to the living room.

"Now we're ready."

"Okay good." I nod and Alex and I get up.

Then we walked over to the door and head out to the car, heading to whatever store we can find to get dresses. We find a nice place on the outskirts of a mall.

"Now the fun part." I laugh.

Aly laughs and agrees as we walk in. We split up to go searching. Mike goes with Aly while Alex goes with me. I start to look through the dresses, keeping in mind how much Alex loves when I wear red. The ones I was looking through, none of them seemed to really jump out at me and grab my attention. That's when Alex tapped me on the shoulder after looking himself. I turn around to see him holding a red dress.

"Oooh." I raise my eyebrows and reach out for it to look at it better.

"That one's interesting."

"I know, that's part of why I picked it up."

"And another part is because it's red." I grin.

Alex grins sheepishly.

"I know what you want. You want me to go try this on."

He nods vigorously.

"Come on..." I giggle, walking to the dressing rooms.

Alex follows me with a grin on his face. We get to the rooms and I stop before going back in.

"Dress please."

He hands it to me, pouting slightly.

"No you aren't coming in with me." I tell him.

"Awwww."

"We're in public and there are cameras." I scold him lightly.

"That's what our own bedroom back at the condo is for." I add.

"You can wait. It won't kill you." I finish.

"...fine."

I reach up and kiss him.

"You'll be fine." I say before ducking into the dressing room.

It takes a while, but I get into the dress. I manage to get everything but the zipper in the back.

"Okay Alex, you're gonna have to do something for me. I'm coming out, but I need help with the zipper."

"Okay."

I unlock the door and then turn around in the doorway. He walks over and helps with the zipper.

"Thank you." I say, before turning around and walking out of the doorway.

"You're welcome." He replies, looking me up and down.

"Okay, so is this the one?"

"Oh yeah. You look amazing love."

"Probably even more amazing since you did pick this out."

"It looks even better than I thought."

"Charmer." I grin.

"Because I love you." He smiles.

"And I love you too."

Alex steals a kiss.

"Okay, I should go get changed."

"Alright. Need help with the zipper again?"

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?"

"I was just asking." He smirks.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"I'm serious."

"Well I appreciate you asking, but I think I'll be good."

"Okay."

"Maybe later tonight after the charity even you can." I smirk as I walk away.

A grin crosses his face. I go back into the room and lock the door, before changing. Once I'm all changed, I come back out with the dress in hand. Alex steals another kiss.

"Now let's go see how Aly and Mike are doing."

"Alright." He agrees.

We walk around the store for a bit, until we find her and Mike searching for a dress for her. It's obvious from the look on her face that she's a little frustrated. Mike shows her another dress and she shakes her head.

"Want some extra help?" I ask.

She nods slightly.

"Just remember to watch the cleavage and the belly area." She sighs.

"Right." I nod.

She returns to flipping through the dresses until Mike puts a shimmery white dress in her vision. Her eyes follow it as he brings it back to him.

"...I like that." She says quietly, reaching out to touch it.

"I had a feeling you would." He grins.

She takes it from him.

"Off to the dressing room I go."

We all follow as she goes over to the dressing rooms. We wait outside it as she walks in and locks it, starting to change into the dress. After a minute or two we hear the door unlock and she steps out, a small smile on her face.

"Oooooh! You look really pretty!" I exclaim.

"Thanks." She blushes a little.

"The bottom part is my favorite." Mike adds about the slit in the bottom.

"Of course it is." She laughs.

"What bottom part?" Alex asks.

She slides her left leg forward, showing there's a slit up to mid thigh.

"You would." I snicker.

Alex snickers too and Mike looks a little sheepish.

"So is it a keeper?"

She looks in the mirror and then nods, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Yay."

She goes and changes back into her clothes, bringing the dress back out with her. We go pay for the dresses before leaving.

"So where to now?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah lunch sounds good."

The boys run out to the car and drop off our dresses before we go deeper into the mall to get to the food court. After we get there, we find where we want to get food from, and we look at the menu and choose what we want before going up and ordering. We get our food and sit down to eat. We all talk amongst ourselves while we eat, and once we were all done we got up and threw our trash away.

"Hmm where to next? Bath and Body?" Aly asks me.

"Ooooh yeah."

We head off in that direction. Once we get inside the store, we roam around and pick up anything we want. Both of us end up at the lipgloss section with the boys hovering over our shoulder. We pick out some that we like, giggling quietly at the guys hovering over our shoulders, before moving away from there. We finish picking out what things we want before going to pay. After paying we walk out and start walking along until we spot the the candy store. Of course we beeline for that store while the guys laugh at us. Instead of picking almost everything we liked, we went around and found anything that had chocolate. Aly also snags some jellybeans and we walk back out to our husbands.

"Now what?" Aly questions.

They just look at each other and then back at us with smirks.

"Uh oh, they've got those smirks again." I mutter to her.

"I'm afraid to ask." She mutters back.

They motion us to follow them and we do, curious as to where they're going. Once we see what has become their favorite store to go to now, we now know the reason behind their smirks.

"Should've known." Aly laughs.

"You wait here, we'll pick out everything." Mike says to us after we walk in.

Aly and I exchange looks and giggle. Then they walk off and we find somewhere to sit and get comfortable as we wait. She rubs her stomach while we're sitting there.

"Wait until you see the dress Alex picked out for me. I know you got probably a glimpse at it in the dress store, but wait until I have it on."

"It looked pretty from what I saw of it."

"Leave it up to him to pick red."

"Of course." She laughs.

"He wanted to help with the zipper in the back of it before I went to get changed back into my clothes too."

"Aha he would." She snickers.

"I told him maybe later when we get back from the event tonight. I have a feeling that I'm in for it since I suggested that."

"Uh yeah."

Then after a while we see Mike and Alex appear and they go over and pay for whatever they had gotten for us, before coming back to us.

"Have fun?" Aly asks amusedly.

"Lots of fun." Mike nods.

We both laugh.

"We can head back home now if you want."

"That's fine."

"No peeking in the bags though. You have to wait."

"Darn."

We get up from where we're sitting, and we leave the store, before leaving the mall and getting back into the car, heading back to the condo. We get inside and go to put our bags away. I hang my dress up in the closet where it won't get ruined, before coming back out and going through the bag from Bath and Body, choosing what goes with me and what can stay. Alex starts to put away the things he picked out for me at Victoria's Secret.

"I'm assuming that most of what you picked out either is red or has red on it."

Alex grins sheepishly.

"You and the red."

"What can I say, you look really good in red."

"You do know that not all of that is gonna be able to fit me once I'm farther along right?"

"I know. But I can enjoy it for now."

"True."

He grins at me.

"Well maybe I'll wear something tonight when we go to bed."

His grin gets wider.

"Just behave when we're out tonight."

"I'll try my best."

"Good." I smile, walking over to him and stealing a kiss.

Alex leans in for another kiss once I pull away. I laugh quietly to myself before kissing him again.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex reaches down and rubs my stomach.

"Baby Love too."

"Gummy Bear loves you as well."

Alex smiles and kisses my head.

"I can't wait until we get to have the first big appointment where we get to see Baby Love."

"I know, me neither."

"We'll have to send the ultrasound pictures to our moms like Windy and Mike do with theirs."

"Of course."

"They'll be all happy."

"Probably even more happy when I told them the news last week."

"Yeah." Alex smiles.

"And we have to figure out when we want to let everyone know like Aly did on Raw."

"Right."

"But I have to tell Zack in person first, I promised."

"Alright."

"And then we'll have to figure out possible names and everything. We have a lot of planning and preparing for Gummy Bear."

"True but we have plenty of time." Alex assures me.

"I know."

"We need to enjoy our time together and enjoy watching Baby Love grow because before you know it, it'll be time to have him or her."

"That'll be a fun day."

"Yeah."

"But anyways, now I think it's a good idea to relax for the rest of the day until we have to get ready for the charity event."

"Sure."

I kick my shoes off before going over to the bed and climbing onto it.

"I need my big pillow." I giggle.

Alex grins and takes his shoes off, getting on the bed with me. I instantly cling to him and snuggle into him. Alex chuckles and kisses my head. He rubs my back gently and I start to drift off to the feeling. Shortly after, he notices my breathing has changed and he looks down to see me fast asleep. He smiles and leans his head against mine. In the bedroom with Mike and Aly, they too are putting her things away. She hangs her dress on the closet door and then finishes putting her Bath and Body stuff away before she turns her attention to Mike. He's busy putting away what he bought her. She goes up behind him and slides her arms around him.

"Having fun putting those away?" She asks.

"Yes I am." He chuckles.

"That's good." She laughs lightly.

"Can't wait to see what you got me." She adds.

"I can't wait to see them on you." Mike grins.

"I bet. Maybe if you're good, I'll wear something to bed." She giggles.

"I'll try my best."

"Good." She raises up and kisses the back of his neck.

He leans into her touch, since he finished putting everything away. She does it again, smiling.

"Love you." She mumbles.

"Love you too." He replies.

Then he turns around in her arms.

"Want to relax for the rest of the afternoon? You look a bit tired."

"Mmm...sounds good." She leans into his chest.

They both kick off their shoes and he picks her up and heads over to the bed where he carefully sets her down before laying next to her. She snuggles up to him, her stomach pressing into his side. He starts to run his fingers through her hair and she sighs in content, dozing off. He notices that she has dozed off and he smile, still running his fingers through her hair. He puts his free hand on her stomach and then he kisses her head. He stays awake using his phone to keep him busy, and he watches her as she sleeps too. In her sleep she unconsciously shifts, putting one leg across his and nuzzling her head into his chest. The time seemed to pass by fairly quickly and before we knew it, it was time to start getting ready. The guys wake us up so we can get ready. I grab everything I need, before grabbing my dress and I head into the bathroom to do everything. Alex gets ready and lounges on the bed while waiting for me. After making sure I was all set, I opened the door of the bathroom and shut the light off as I walked out.

"Wow...you look so amazing love." Alex says, eyes going a little wide when he sees me.

"So do you." I smile.

He walks over and kisses me gently.

"My beautiful wife."

"My handsome husband."

"Life is just amazing right now."

"I know." I smile.

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Me neither."

Alex presses his lips to my forehead while holding me close.

"I love you."

"And as I always say, I love you too...so much."

He smiles and sways with me in his arms. In the meantime, Aly's busy getting ready and such in the bathroom as well, while Mike is getting ready in the room. She gets done with all her stuff and steps out of the bathroom.

"You look even more amazing than when you tried the dress on earlier today." He grins.

"Thank you. You look good too." She smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then she goes over and grabs her shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on. She feels Mike watching her and she smiles to herself.

"Need help?" He asks.

"You just want to come be touchy feely." She teases while buckling one shoe.

"Maybe."

"There's no 'maybe'. You know you do."

"Okay, so I do."

"I still have another shoe over here..." She trails off.

"I got it." He says, dashing over.

She laughs and finishes buckling the one shoe while Mike grabs the remaining shoe. He helps her put it on and buckles it, before letting her foot go.

"All set."

"Thank you." She giggles.

"You are very welcome." He grins.

"Lover Boy." She pats his cheek.

"You know it."

"Of course I do." She says, pointing to her stomach.

"I know." He smiles.

She smiles too and they both stand up. She steps forward and reaches up for a kiss. He kisses back and rests his hands on her sides. She cups his face and then slowly pulls away after a minute or two.

"Love you." She rubs her nose against his.

"Love you too."

She places another soft kiss on his mouth and then slides her arms around his neck, cuddling into him.

"Should we get going now?"

"Probably...or they'll come looking for us." She sighs.

She pulls from his arms and grabs whatever she needs, before leaving the room. They meet up with Alex and I in the living room and then go out to the car and head off to the event. Once we get there, Mike parks and we get out of the car and walk inside. We look around in awe at the decorations. We find our table, and sit down at it.

"The decorations at these things never fail to amaze me." Aly says.

"I know right?"

After a bit everyone is seated and there are some speeches made before they bring out dinner for everyone.

"That looks good."

"Yes it does."

They finally get to our table and set the food down in front of us.

"Oh and it smells good too." Aly remarks.

"Ooooh yeah." I nod.

We all eat and talk, enjoying ourselves and laughing. Aly and I both see the dessert table

and exchange grins. Then we get up from our seats and go over to the table, grabbing a plate. We take whatever looks good and fill our plates before going back to sit down.

"Chocolate covered strawberries...haven't had these in forever." I say, before I pick one up off my plate and biting into it.

"Oh yeah." Aly nods, doing the same.

We both groan.

"Oh my god, it's soooo good." She mumbles.

"Definintely gonna have to have these another time."

She nods vigorously. Once we eat all of those, then we move onto everything else that we had got. Our husbands are watching us with amusement all over their faces. It doesn't take long before both our plates are cleared of all the desserts.

"Good?" Alex asks, laughing.

"Yes. Don't judge us." Aly sticks her tongue out.

"I'm definitely full after that."

Mike looks at her.

"I'm good for once." She laughs.

He nods and chuckles.

"I think some dancing would be nice though."

"Say no more." He adds grinning, and then standing up and holding out a hand for her to take.

She smiles and puts her hand in his, getting up. Then she laces her fingers with his as they walk out onto the dance floor. They start to dance close together.

"You wanna go dance?" Alex asks me.

"Maybe in a little bit."

I scoot my chair closer to his and snuggle into his side.

"I guess you really want me to wear something you bought me today, when we go back because you're behaving."

He smirks down at me.

"I bet you just can't wait for this whole thing to be over." I snicker.

"You know me well." He kisses my cheek.

"That's because I'm your wife and I'm supposed to."

"Right."

"Just like you know me well."

"Of course."

"Well I think we can get up and go dance now. Maybe time will pass by quicker...for you."

He laughs and stands up, offering his hand to me. I stand up and take his hand, thanking him before we head out onto the dance floor ourselves. We're all dancing for a while, having a good time. A song ends and Aly catches Mike's attention and motions towards the doors leading to the gardens. He nods and laces his figners with hers, walking over to the doors and out into the garden with her. They pick a path and wander own it lazily. She lays her head against his shoulder.

"Getting tired?" He asks.

She shakes her head.

"It's really pretty out here." She comments.

"Really pretty." She repeats, stopping to smell a flower.

"The clear sky and the moon make it even better." He grins.

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"But nothing compares to how you look in the moonlight."

She blushes, hiding a little.

"And that will always be true."

She blushes harder.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She replies quietly.

Then he lets go of her hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walk along. She slides an arm around his waist and leans into him. They walk along the path until Mike spots a bench up ahead and he motions towards it. She nods and they sit down, cuddling closely. He rests a hand on her stomach and starts to rub it gently, and kisses her head. She leans her head into the kiss while putting one of her hands on top of his. Then he leans his head against hers as they continue to sit there. At one point she moves her head and reaches up to steal a short kiss. After she pulls away she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too, you and Savannah."

"She loves you too daddy."

"You're gonna be a great daddy." She adds.

"And you'll be an amazing mommy." Mike replies, kissing her head.

"It's still hard to believe that this is actually happening."

"I know." Mike agrees.

"I'm happy that it is though. Earlier than expected or not."

"I'm happy that it's happening too."

"Have our own little family." She smiles.

"Mmhmm." He nods with a smile of his own.

"That reminds me, we need to start working on nurseries and plus we need to really go through those listings that the agent sent for Vegas houses."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"We'll have time over the next few days."

"True."

"I have some nursery pictures to show you. I looked them up that one night when I couldn't get comfortable in bed."

"Oooh."

"I think you'll like them. I was thinking we could maybe do something different at each of our homes, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea."

"Good." She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I can't wait to see the pictures."

"I'm excited to show you, there's a few that I really like."

"Well I'm sure Savannah would love them."

She smiles and kisses him.

"Ready to head back now?" He asks, after they pull away.

"I guess. I kind of like being out here where its quiet and peaceful though."

"Stay out here until everything's over then?"

"At least a little while longer."

"We can do that." He nods.

"Thank you." She kisses him lightly, lingering a little before she draws away.

Then he pulls her closer against his side and they enjoy the peace and quiet. After a while she hears a familiar accented voice. She immediately groans and hides against Mike.

"Just try and ignore her." He says quietly.

"It's hard." She mumbles into his chest.

"I know, but you have to remember Savannah. It's not good for you or her if you get all worked up."

"I know." She sighs.

"Just try okay?"

She nods lightly. He continues to hold her close and rubs her stomach to keep her calm. She snuggles into him and closes her eyes. The familiar accented voice of Maryse gets closer until she stops and she doesn't hear her for a few moments.

"So that's where you went. I've been looking for you all over." She says to Mike, totally ignoring Aly for now.

"Why would you be looking for me?" Mike asks.

"Because she's a stalker..." Aly mumbles.

"Shh." Mike says to her quietly as Maryse scowls.

"I think you know why I'd be looking for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in you anymore. I'm married and going to be a father. I don't want anything to do with you." Mike says, shaking his head.

"I've moved on, and you should too." He adds.

"I don't want to move on. I want you." Maryse says angrily.

Aly starts to growl faintly.

"Well I don't want you. Like I said, I'm happily married and I'm going to be a father."

"Why can't you see that you're better off with me than her?"

"Why can't you get that you're completely wrong? I'm happier with Lyssa than I ever was with you." Mike retorts.

"Plus you cheated on me when we were together so don't tell me I'm better off with you."

"It was a mistake." She says.

"Sure it was." Mike scoffs.

Aly's growling gets deeper and Mike feels it vibrating through her.

"I think it'd be in your best interest to leave now." Mike says to her, trying to calm Aly down.

"Why should I?" She says snidely.

"Because if you don't leave us the hell alone, I'm going to get up and bodily injure you." Aly growls.

"Lyssa don't." Mike says to her quietly.

"No. I've had enough."

She pulls from his arms and stands up in front of her.

"I really suggest you leave...NOW. I'm not kidding about bodily injuring you."

She clenches her hands into fists and Maryse backs up. She says something in French and starts to leave.

"Yeah, you better be leaving."

She growls and shudders angrily.

"God she pisses me off."

"I know. Come on, sit back down. Please?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out before returning to sit with him. He wraps an arm around her, and pulls her close to him like she was before. She puts her legs over his lap and snuggles into him, taking comfort from being in his arms. To calm her down more, he talks to her soothingly and quietly. She tilts her head up and kisses him, interrupting his soothing whispers. He holds her closer and tigher, with his other hand resting on her side. She loses herself in the kiss, pressing as close to him as she can get. Before they get too carried away, he pulls away and leans his forehead against hers. She pouts slightly.

"Can't get too carried away out here."

She sighs and untangles herself from him.

"She ruined my peaceful mood out here. I think its time to go back inside now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He nods.

He lets her go and she moves her legs off of his lap and stands up. He laces his fingers with hers after he stands up and they head back the way they came and back inside. They find me and Alex sitting at the table, taking a break from the dancing. They walk over and sit back down in their seats next to us. I immediately pick up on her off mood and frown.

"Something wrong?"

Bad run-in with HER."

"So that's where she went. I saw her go outside, and I was gonna stop her but Alex wouldn't let me. I had a feeling she was following you guys, but I was hoping I was wrong."

"She was."

"See? You should've let me stop her." I say to Alex.

"Sorry."

"I was looking out for you and Baby Love. I couldn't take the chance of you possibly getting hurt." He adds.

"He has a point. Mike was trying to look out for us too but I was too pissed off." Aly says with a shrug.

"Nothing happened did it?"

"No. She backed off after I threatened to bodily injure her."

"Wow, she had a smart moment...for once."

"Yeah." Aly snorts amusedly.

"You know, we can head back home if you want. We're pretty much done for the night."

"Let's do that. I don't want anything else happening." Mike says.

We nod and collect our things before getting up and heading out to the car. We get back to the condo and go inside. Aly and I take off our shoes instantly.

"I hope you sleep alright." I say to her.

"Hopefully." She mutters.

"If you need me at all, you know you can always come wake me up." I add, hugging her.

"I know. Thanks." She smiles a little and hugs back.

"You're welcome." I smile back.

I pull away and Alex comes over for a hug as well.

"Try to get some sleep Windy."

"I'll try DC."

Then he pulls away from the hug and stands next to me.

"We'll see you in the morning."

Mike and her nod.

"Night guys."

"Night." We reply.

Then we walk off to our bedrooms, Mike shutting the lights off as he goes along. Alex and I go into our room and start to unwind. I take my jewelry off and put it away before going to wipe off my make-up off while Alex gets ready for bed. I'm still in my dress and I'm standing in the doorway of the bathroom once I finish washing the make-up off.

"There's something you still have to do you know."

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Do you not remember what I said you could do after we got back home?"

A grin speads across his face and he walks over to me.

"Thought so." I giggle.

I turn around and he reaches out, slowly pulling down the zipper of my dress.

"Thank you, and no you can't help me take the dress off. I still need to go get something to change into for bed." I say, holding the front of the dress with one arm once it was fully unzipped.

I laugh when I hear him curse quietly. I turn around and kiss his cheek before slipping past him and going over to the dresser and opening the drawer where he put away the things he got me today. I search through until I find something to change into. I grab that and head back into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack and get changed. I feel his eyes on me as I walk back out and hang up my dress. I close the door of the closet and turn around to see him already in bed, but with that smirk on his face. I pose jokingly.

"You like?"

"Looks even better on you than I imagined." He grins.

"Well that's good." I laugh, walking over to the bed.

I climb onto the bed and go under the blankets. Alex reaches out and pulls me close, nuzzling my neck.

"Cuddly."

Alex places soft kisses on my neck in response. I lean into the kisses, and at the same time I move one of my hands under the blankets and find one of his indents and press my fingers into it. He stiffens, muffling a groan into my neck. I try to hide my laughter and wait a few seconds before doing it again. This earns another groan but then Alex gently bites my neck in response. I quietly yelp since I wasn't expecting it, but move my hand up and drag my nails across his abs slowly. He growls faintly and bites down again. I decide that the faint growling isn't enough, so I choose to do both...use one hand to press my fingers into an indent and use the other hand to drag my nails across his abs slowly at the same time. I get a loud growl and he moves, putting his mouth on the sensitive spot on my neck and sucks on it. This earns a loud moan from me, and I reach up and grip the pillow and with my other hand I grip his arm that was now draped over me. He smirks a little and keeps doing it. He keeps going until he sees a pretty decent sized mark forming. Then he trails his lips up to my earlobe, nibbling gently on it. He pulls away from my ear for a moment and observes the now fully formed mark. He goes to move to my lips, but I beat him to it and turn my head, pressing my lips to his eagerly. He chuckles and kisses me back. Then I shift my entire body so I'm laying on my side and I press myself closer into him. His hands start to wander and I feel him hook a finger under the strap on my shoulder. He starts to move it but I grab his hand and pull away from his lips, leaning my forehead against his.

"No, not tonight."

Alex makes a noise of disappointment.

"Sorry."

He sighs and steals one last kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I then shift and get comfortable in my spot, and snuggle into him. He puts his arms around me, one hand resting on my stomach. He reaches over and turns the light off, before kissing me again. We both say goodnight to each other before drifting off. Mike and Aly are in their room getting ready for bed. She's in the bathroom taking off her makeup and letting her hair down from the style she had it in. She comes out of the bathroom and goes through her things for something to wear instead of picking something that Mike bought her today. She changes out of her dress and into her pajamas, before hanging her dress back up in the closet. It's clear from her posture and what she's wearing to bed that she's not in a good mood. She shuts the closet and walks over to the bed. She climbs into the bed and climbs in and under the blankets, trying to get comfortable as Mike changes and climbs into bed himself. He pulls her over to him and she lays on him slightly, getting situated.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"As long as you're sure."

She nods and pesses a kiss to his chest, above his heart.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses her forehead, before reaching over and turning off the light and then he gest comfortable himself.

"Night."

"Night." She murmurs.


	220. Teen Choice Awards

Unfortunately Aly could barely sleep, and she lays in bed staring at the ceiling for a few moments before deciding to get up. She pulls from Mike's arms carefully and she grabs some slippers and puts those on. Then she leaves the room and heads over to me and Alex's room, quietly opening the door and walking over to me. She bites her lips and reaches out, gently shaking my shoulder. I start to stir and my eyes open. I look up at you through half open eyes.

"Aly? What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." She murmurs.

"Give me a second to get up."

She nods and goes to wait at the door, one hand rubbing her arm and the other hand laying on her belly. I move Alex's hand from my stomach and slide out of bed. I go find a robe and put that on, following Aly out the door, closing it carefully to not wake Alex up.

"Can we go swing?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah sure." I nod.

We slip outside and sit down on the swing.

"So why can't you sleep?"

"The stuff Frenchie was saying last night."

"What'd she say?"

"She blatantly ignored that I was there and was saying that he belongs with her and that she still wants him. He told her to move on and she refused, saying she doesn't want to move on and that she wants him."

"Desperate much?"

She nods slowly.

"I know. It bothers me that she's still trying to get him back even after we've been married and gotten pregnant. I'm afraid she's going to try things when I'm not here." She says, looking at the lights of the city since it's still fairly dark.

"You know he won't let her do anything even if she tries."

"I know I can trust him. It's her I don't trust." She mutters.

"I don't blame you."

"It just keeps replaying in my head. I've barely slept at all. If it isn't that keeping me awake, its nightmares."

I frown.

"I'm sorry." I say, wrapping an arm around her to hug her.

She leans into me, sniffling.

"The nightmares are all the same, him leaving me and going with her." She says quietly, choking up.

"You know he would never do that. He loves you and Savannah far too much."

"I can't help it. It's just..." She trails off and shakes her head, trying to hold back the tears.

"I know..." I say, still frowning.

She sniffles again and leans into me more.

"I so want to go after her for doing this to you."

She gives a watery half-smile at the thought.

"I would've gladly bodily injured her for you myself if I had known she was gonna do this to you."

"I know."

"Alex should've let me go..."

"He was just trying to keep you and Bear safe."

"Like she could've really hurt me."

"I know she's weak but she's still capable of catching you offguard."

"I just feel like I could've done something to prevent this." I sigh.

She shakes her head.

"Not really, she would have still popped up doing this at some point anyway."

"Well next time I see her, she's in trouble."

"Just be careful." She murmurs.

"I will be."

She nods lightly, still sniffling quietly. We talk some more before she ends up falling back asleep, curled up on the swing and still leaning against me. Since moving her wasn't really an option, I decide to get as comfortable as I could and end up falling asleep myself. A few hours pass and it gets light outside. Mike and Alex both wake up and discover we aren't in bed with them. They start to search for us, looking worried. They look everywhere in the condo until leaving outside on the roof for last. They look out the door first, before opening it and stepping out. That's when they spot us passed out on the swing. They exchange looks.

"Why would they be out here?" Mike mutters, looking slightly confused.

"I have no idea." Alex mutters back.

They walk over to the slightly moving swing. She starts to stir first, making noises of protest before opening her eyes.

"Lyssa..."

She groans in repsonse.

"Lyssa, what are you two doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Aly mumbles.

"So you slept out here?"

"Didn't mean to."

"Come on, let's get you back inside."

She scooches away from me and holds her arms out without opening her eyes. He reaches out and grabs her, helping her off the swing and brings her inside. Alex carefully picks me up without waking me and brings me inside as well. He brings me back into the bedroom and sets me down so that he can take the robe off at least while I lean against him still sleeping. After he gets it off he picks me back up and places me on the bed, pulling the blankets over me. Alex kisses my head and places the bear he got me in my reach before he slips out of the room. He walks out to the living room where Aly's sitting while Mike is making breakfast for all of us. She's curled up in the recliner, still half asleep and snuggling a pillow. He decides not to bother her and let her relax, since she's clearly extremely tired still. He goes into the kitchen by Mike.

"She looks exhausted." Alex says about her.

"Well she said she couldn't sleep last night."

"Right."

"I just wonder what caused it."

"Who knows."

"Maybe we'll find out later. I wanna know why Carly was up too." Alex adds

Mike nods.

"And why they fell asleep outside."

"Yeah."

Once the food was done, Mike put the food on four plates for all of us...mine being saved for when I wake up. Mike takes a plate for himself and one for her while Alex grabs his own. They both walk out to the living room and Alex sits on the couch, while Mike nudges Aly with her plate held out in front of her. She opens her eyes and then shifts, taking her plate.

"Thanks." She mumbles quietly.

"You're welcome."

He sits down and they all start to eat, Aly being the slowest for once because of how tired she is. When she does finish, she places her plate and everything on the table and curls back up in the recliner, dozing off.

"I'll clean up. You put her to bed." Alex says to Mike.

Mike nods and gets up, leaning down and picking Aly up from the chair. He then walks out of the living room and to the bedroom where he walks over to the bed and gently places her down on it. She rolls onto her side, curling up with one hand laying on her belly. He looks around for the bear that he got her while he and Alex were off on the tour in Austrailia. Once he finds it, he place it next to her before kissing her head and leaving the room. He goes back to the living room where Alex is and the two of them hang out for a while, watching tv and playing video games. When I do finally wake up, I feel something soft in my arms. I open my eyes to find the bear that Alex got me, but I don't see him anywhere. Then I realize that I'm in the bedroom, wondering how I got back here from being outside. I sit up and find my robe draped over the end of the bed, so I reach over and grab that, putting it on before standing up. When I do stand up I tie it, before leaving the bedroom. I walk out into the living room and Alex smiles upon seeing me.

"Hey sleepy."

"Hi." I say while yawning.

"There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen if you want to heat it up."

I nod before going into the kitchen to do so. I come out with my plate and sit beside Alex, starting to eat.

"One question, how'd I get back in the bedroom?"

"I carried you." Alex says.

"Oh okay. Well I should've known since I woke up with the bear you gave me in my arms."

Alex smiles and kisses my head.

"Hey Carls, what were you two doing out there?" Mike asks.

"She came and woke me up, telling me she couldn't sleep. So we sat out there and talked this morning."

"Did she say why she couldn't sleep?"

"Basically because of what Maryse did last night."

Mike sighs and rubs his forehead.

"It bothers her that she's still trying to get you back. She's afraid that Maryse is going to try things when she's not around."

"I would never let her." Mike says, shaking his head.

"She knows that and can trust you, but it's Maryse that she can't trust."

Mike frowns and nods slightly.

"Good point." He murmurs.

"And what happened last night kept replaying in her head and she barely slept at all. If it wasn't that keeping her awake, it was nightmares."

Mike looks concerned.

"Nightmares?"

I nod.

"They're all the same...you leaving her and going with Maryse."

"What? I would never do that!"

"She knows that. You can't control dreams Mike."

He frowns.

"Still."

"So we talked about all that and we ended up falling asleep out there."

Mike sighs in frustration and runs his hand through his hair.

"She was crying about it Mike, she was really upset.

Mike looks at me and then runs a hand over his face, looking even more frustrated and upset. Then we all hear some loud noises coming from Mike and Aly's room.

"What's going on in there?"

Mike gets up immediately and heads straight for the bedroom. He finds her sitting up against the headboard, her knees as close to her chest as she can get them and she's hugging her bear while tears stream down her cheeks.

"Lyssa what happened?" Mike says in concern, rushing over to the bed.

She shakes her head, not speaking.

"Nightmare?"

She nods slowly. He sighs before reaching over and taking the bear out of her arms in favor of wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as possible, holding her tight. She buries her face in his chest, clinging to him. Alex and I are in the doorway watching and a wave of anger just comes over me, since this is all Maryse's fault. I clench my fists and walk off, resisting the urge to punch something. Alex goes after me to try and calm me down. Aly just stays in Mike's arms, clinging tightly to him.

"I'm going to rip every last blonde hair off of that french bimbo's head." I say angrily.

"I know you're mad and so am I but you need to calm down for the sake of the baby." Alex says, pulling me into his arms.

I lean against him, but continue to mumble angrily in Italian. Alex rubs my back and whispers soothingly in my ear. My mumbling starts to slow down to a stop as I begin to relax.

"Better?" He asks once I fully relax against him.

"Better." I repeat.

"Good." He kisses my head.

"But next time I see her, she's going down."

"I know. Just be careful alright?"

"Promise."

Alex kisses my cheek.

"Now go get dressed at least until we leave for the awards with Mike and Windy."

"Alright." I nod, untangling from him.

As I walk away I hear him playfully whistle, since he watches me walk away from him. I laugh and make sure to sway my hips extra just to mess with him. Then I disappear down the hallway and into the bedroom to change. Alex goes out to the living room to wait for me. After changing I come back out into the living room, finding Alex with his head leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. I sneak over and stand behind him, leaning over him before leaning down and pressing my lips against his in an upside-down kiss. He startles a bit and then returns the kiss until I pull away.

"Hi." I smile, before jumping over the couch and landing next to him.

"Hi." He chuckles.

"Caught you by surprise didn't I?"

"Yes but it was a very welcome surprise."

"I thought so."

He smiles and pulls me close.

"Thanks for the huge mark on my neck by the way." I say sarcastically.

Alex grins sheepishly.

"I better be able to cover it."

"I'm sure you will be."

"Well I hope so, otherwise it'll be the talk of the pictures taken on the blue carpet of the awards."

Alex laughs.

"It's not funny." I say, laughing a bit myself.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you're laughing."

"Uh huh...suuure." He says, still laughing.

We're both laughing for a few minutes before we calm down. In Aly and Mike's room, he has calmed her down somewhat. She wasn't as upset as she was before. She's still sniffling occasionally, but remaining quiet as she lays against him.

"It's okay, I'm here." He says soothingly.

She just makes a small noise in response.

"Nothing's going to happen, promise."

She feels him press his lips against her forehead and she leans into his touch, her eyes closing.

"I love you and no one...not even Maryse can change that."

She tenses up at hearing her name and he feels it.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Not even SHE can change that."

"I'm insecure okay? I can't help that."

"What are you insecure about?"

She slides free of his lap and gets off the bed. She runs her fingers through her hair.

"You two have a lot of history, I know that. And she's pretty and blonde and has a better figure where as me, I was already one of the heavier divas and now I'm even heavier then before and..." She rambles, still running her hands through her hair.

She's pacing while she rambles.

"Hey hey..." He trails off, stopping her and holding her face in his hands.

"I have no feelings for her anymore. Her and the other divas...there's only one difference. They're not you...they're not the girl I fell in love with, married and is having our baby. That's all you, and I couldn't be happier. You have made my life better than it has been before."

She looks into his eyes and then starts to tear up, reaching up and laying her hands over his.

"I love you and I always will."

"I love you too." She says quietly, some tears escaping.

He wipes the tears away with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing her gently. When he pulls away he pulls her closer to him and hugs her tight. She snuggles into him and presses her body closer, her belly pressing against him.

"And I love Savannah just as much." He mutters.

"I know. She loves you too." She replies softly.

"No more nightmares, okay?"

"I can't promise that."

"Well as long as you try."

She nods at this.

"How about you get changed for the day, just until we have to get ready for the awards later."

She nods and then looks up at him.

"Want to help pick?"

"I would love to help."

She pulls away and takes his hand, walking over to her things. They both look through her things and with his help, she finds clothes to change into. She changes, scolding him as he keeps touching her teasingly.

"Sorry, can't help myself." He smirks.

"I noticed." She says dryly.

He just chuckles and goes back to keep touching her teasingly as she finishes getting changed. She swats at his hands.

Quitttttt."

"Whyyy?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Awww."

"You'll live."

Then she heads into the bathroom to do her hair and everything once she was done getting changed. He follows her of course and continues his touchiness.

"Miiiiike, what did I tell you?"

He grins at her in the mirror.

"What has gotten into you?" She asks incredulously, laughing a bit.

"I'm just expressing how much I love you."

"I know you do but you are being way more touchy feely than usual."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No...I'm just curious that's all."

"Well it's nothing to worry about, I just love you a lot."

She smiles softly and tilts her head back enough to kiss him partially on the mouth.

"I love you too."

"Now you're gonna have to let me go, so we can leave the bathroom." She adds.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Do I need to encourage you then?"

"Mayyyybe."

She twists around and takes his shirt in both hands, pulling him down into a heated kiss. As soon as he starts to responds, she pulls away and she's able to slip away from him and out of the bathroom. Mike whines loudly and she laughs.

"You have no choice but to leave the bathroom now."

He comes out, grumbling.

"Oh stop being grumbly."

"Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you were grumbly?" She adds.

"No..."

She laughs as he slightly spaces out and she knows he's pictureing what happened.

"That's what I thought."

He snaps out of it and walks over to her. She backs up and ends up trapped against the wall.

"I caught you offguard that day didn't I?" She teases lightly.

"You did."

"I wanted to try something different." She shrugs.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

She looks up at him and giggles.

"I mean, I catch you offguard sometimes too."

"True..."

"Like..." He trails off, looking away frmo her for a brief moment before pressing his lips against hers.

She responds after a second and reaches up to grip his shirt. He lets her and she ends up pulling him closer to her as it turns into a heated kiss. She pulls him as close as she can, hooking one leg around his. He smirks and he reaches down, squeezing her thigh gently as he always does. As usual, a noise escapes her. He pulls away from her lips a few moments later and rests his forehead against hers. She pouts.

"More later, I promise."

"Better be."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my promise."

"Good." She steals a kiss.

"Now you're gonna have to let me go again." She laughs.

"Awwww." He sighs.

"You can be all cuddly and everything later."

"But I want to nowwww..."

She shakes her head and rubs her nose against his.

"Dolce and DC are probably worried about me. We need to go out there so they know I'm okay now."

"...okay." He sighs.

He reluctantly lets her go and they go out into the living room. They find Alex and I cuddling on the couch with his fingers running through my hair.

"Awww." She teases lightly.

"Hi to you too." I reply.

She giggles a little.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Much." She nods and walks over, hugging me.

"Thank you for getting up with me." She says.

"You're welcome."

She pulls back and straightens up. Mike starts tugging her over to the recliner.

"Okay okay. Slow down cuddle machine, jeez." She says amusedly.

I laugh a bit as she goes over to the recliner with him. He sits down and pulls her onto his lap, laying back the recliner. She lounges against him as his arms wrap around her.

"Awwww."

She laughs.

"He's super duper cuddly now."

"I can see that." I laugh too.

Alex snickers.

"Any reason why?"

"He says it's becasue he loves me so much."

"And that's the truth." He grins.

She looks amused.

"So what time are we leaving for the awards?" Aly asks.

"We're leaving here a little bit after 3, and walking the blue carpet. That starts about 3:30. We walk the carpet and get the millions of pictures taken before moving on and doing interviews before heading inside. Since the awards don't start until 5, we can hang out for a bit outside since there's a VIP area before heading back in and to our seats." Mike explains.

"Busy."

"Yep."

"It's going to be fun though."

"Of course."

We all just sit and relax, eating lunch when we get hungry. The time seemed to pass by pretty quickly and before we know it, it's time to get ready for the awards. We all get up and go to our bedrooms. Aly and Mike are in the closet searching for something to wear. He picks out a blue shirt with his grey suit and vest. He helps her with picking out what she's going to wear and he suggests a blue dress that clearly matches his shirt. She doesn't let him see the back of it as she takes it off the hanger. Then they both leave the closet and start to get changed. She gets the dress on and her shoes before she turns and walks over to pick out her jewelry, knowing full well that Mike is going to turn and see the deep wide V that leaves most of her back open. He does in fact turn to go to find a tie to put on before he puts the vest on, and he notices the back of her dress and he raises his eyebrows. She moves her hair to put her necklace on and it shows just how much bare skin is there. As tempting as it is, he decides goes back to normal and goes over to the dresser and opens a drawer, picking a tie out and putting that on, followed by the vest. He turns back around and finds that she's gone into the bathroom to do her makeup. He walks over to the bathroom and stands in the doorway to watch her as she does her makeup. She puts the lipgloss on, fully knowing he's standing there and watching her.

"Amazing...as always."

"So you say every time."

"Because it's true."

"I know you always think so." She smiles softly.

Then she slips ast him and puts everything back where she got it from. She picks up a small clutch with anything she might need. He grabs a pair of sunglasses before draping his suit jacket over his arm. She holds onto her clutch and walks over to him.

"That color looks good on you." She nuzzles his cheek.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"The color looks good on you too."

"Makes your eyes pop." He adds.

She smiles and kisses him lightly, letting him get a small taste of the cherry vanilla lipgloss.

"So that's what you put on." He says after they pull away.

"Mmhmm."

"And by the way, the blue makes your eyes pop too." She smiles.

Mike smiles.

"Probably will even more on the blue carpet." He adds.

"Very true."

"Well our ride is gonna be here soon. We should get going."

"Okay." Aly nods, following him out of the room.

"Alright we're leaving, we'll see you two there!" Mike calls to Alex and I in our bedroom.

"Okay, bye!" I reply.

He grabs his keys to the condo, before they both head out and downstairs, stepping outside to see their ride waiting for them both. They get in and the driver pulls away. Alex and I in the meantime are getting ready ourselves. I've gotten my dress on already and did my make-up and everything in the bathroom, before coming back out and putting my shoes on. Alex whistles and I laugh.

"You just love doing that don't you?"

"Yes." He laughs.

"Of course." I say, finishing with the other shoe and standing back up and smoothing out my dress.

I rummage through my things for a clutch and grab my phone and whatever I need, putting everything in it before closing it. Alex comes over and kisses my cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"I try." I smile.

He smiles back.

"If you get too tired at this just let me know and we can leave early okay?" He says to me.

"Okay." I nod.

He kisses my head.

"You're not looking too bad yourself. I miss this outfit of yours. Last time you wore it is when you attacked wabbit boy for going after Mike the night of his magazine cover reveal."

"Yeah. I figured you'd enjoy this." Alex chuckles.

Then we hear a knock on the door of the condo. We both look at each other strangely.

"Who could that be?"

"No idea."

We leave the bedroom and walk out, and I go over to the door. I open it to reveal John...in a track suit nonetheless.

"John...what're you doing here? What are you wearing?"

"I'm your ride and yes I'm wearing a tracksuit." He says.

"Why are you wearing a tracksuit?"

"They told me to."

"You'll find out later when I'm presenting with Mike." He adds.

"And Boo." He adds as an afterthought.

"Should be entertaining." I laugh.

"Of course." John grins.

"But if we don't go now, you two won't make it for the blue carpet." He adds.

"Right." I nod.

"Meet you down in the car..." He says, turning to head down.

"...oh by the way, you look beautful." He grins before making his way down.

I can't help but laugh.

"Alright Alex, let's go."

Alex nods and locks up the condo before following me out.

"I call shotgun." Alex says as we reach the car.

I give him the look

"...nevermind." He adds.

"Good choice."

I slide in beside John and Alex gets in the back. Then we make our way off to the awards, talking and whatnot on the way there. John pulls up to where everyone is getting dropped off.

"Not coming with us?" I ask, unbuckling the seatbelt.

"No, not doing the blue carpet. I'm parking and walking straight in. I'll meet you guys in the VIP area."

"Okay then."

We get out of the car and once we shut the doors, John pulls away. We make our way down the carpet and to the area where all the millions of pictures are being taken as people stop along the carpet. Alex and I start to go down the carpet, stopping some for the photographers to take pictures. We make our way through all the photographers and move onto the interviews. We get done with the interview and go into the VIP area. There we find Aly and Mike socializing with other celebrities that are there. She happens to notice us walk in and she dashes over.

"You look so pretty!"

"Thanks." I laugh.

"So do you." I add.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"You would never guess what John's wearing tonight."

"Tracksuit." She snickers.

"You saw him then huh?"

"Yes. Haven't talked to him but I did see him."

"He told me that I'll find out later why he's wearing the tracksuit when he's presenting with you and Mike tonight."

"Yup." She nods.

"You're not going to flip out over a certain werewolf tonight are you? Because I saw him." She snickers.

"Shut up." I hiss, blushing a little.

"You loooove him." She continues to tease.

"Aly..." I growl.

She stops and then laughs.

"Okay. I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

She grins and then turns to Alex.

"Looking good DC."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Did it all for her." He says, nudging me.

I grin and kiss him quickly, and Aly laughs. Then we all hang out in the VIP area until it was time to go sit down in our seats for the show. We walk in and find our seats, sitting down and waiting for it to start. Aly laces her fingers with Mike's and leans into him. The show eventually starts with the Kardashians introducing Will., who opened the show with a song. Dancers come up on the stage to dance along to the song. Mike starts dancing in his seat and Aly's watching him and laughing. He nudges her, motioning for her to dance along too. She shakes her head, giggling.

"Come onnnn." He says over the music.

"Nooo."

But then the music changes and mostly every celebrity who is in the building is announced at the same time. When we hear Justin Bieber, we just make a face. Mike and Alex laugh at us. Then the host of the awards Kaley Cuoco comes out and does this whole opening segment, talking about what's gonna be happening tonight, including a tribute to Harry Potter. Everyone is cheering and Mike just mutters 'nerds'.

"Hey." Aly swats his arm.

"What?"

"I like Harry Potter."

"You're different, you're my wife. You can be as nerdy as you want."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Good to know." She laughs.

Then Kaley does a little thing where she goes into the crowd and she goes over to the star of the Mtv show Teen Wolf. She asks some questions, one of them being what his favorite color is. She tells him that his answer is the wrong one, along with the question about what his name is, still saying that it's the wrong answer. We laugh. She goes over to a girl now and does the same thing. The first three presenters were the stars of The Vampire Diaries. They do a funny segment before going to the nominees for Choice Movie Actor: Romantic Comedy. Adam Sandler for Just Go With It, Ashton Kutcher for No Strings Attached, John Krasinski for Something Borrowed, Josh Duhamel for Life As We Know It, and Penn Badgley for Easy A. The winner for the category was Ashton Kutcher. He does the usual 'thank you' speech, going on for a long time with girls screaming everywhere.

"THANK YOU!"

He continues with his speech and girls keep screaming.

"Stop screaming, I am trying to talk serious stuff right now!"

Aly snickers.

"Good luck making them stop.

He continues from there, giving advice before breaking out into song, the song being Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', and mostly everyone sings along with him and clapping.

"Oh jeez." I say, facepalming.

"Oh god." Aly groans.

He leaves once he's done and then Zoey Deschanel and Shaun White come out to present the next awards which was for Choice Comedian. The nominees were Daniel Tosh, George Lopez who we clap for, Ellen Degeneres, Andy Samburg and Jimmy Fallon. All the girls scream when Bieber's face comes on the screen when he did a skit with Jimmy. We just roll our eyes. The winner ends up being Ellen and she does her speech and when she's done, they leave. There's a brief break for a commercial on the tv station since we're broadcasting on FOX. And they show the people who are coming up. They of course show Taylor Lautner first and Aly nudges me snickering. I push her shoulder and she laughs.

"It's fun to mess with you like this."

"Shut up." I stick my tongue out.

"Surprised you didn't scream like all the other girls."

"Haha." I mutter dryly.

"You know you wanted to."

She laughs as I smack her arm.

"It's trueeeee." She sings.

"Cut it out." I hiss.

"Alright alright. Ruin my fun."

"Sorry."

"Oh look there he is!" She says after a few seconds, clearly not stopping with the teasing.

I start slapping her arm and she laughs, scooching closer to Mike.

"Carly...knock it off." Mike says.

"She started it."

"I don't care who started it, you're acting like children."

We both go quiet.

"That's what I thought."

We sit back in our seats and stay silent. After the commercial, Kaley was back and we watch a short little thing backstage between these two girls and LL Cool J. I swear they couldn't be any dumber, getting off topic from the question and everything, not even paying attention to him and he soon walks off. The next presenter who was also a winner happens to be Taylor, and I glance over at Aly giving her a look to not start teasing me. She doesn't say anything. The girls do not stop screaming for him either. And the nominees for Choice Tv Actress: Drama are shown. Blake Lively for Gossip Girl, Olivia Wilde for House, Josie Loren for Make It Or Break It, Emily Deschanel for Bones, and Shalene Woodley for Secret Life Of The American Teenager. The winner is Blake Lively for Gossip Girl, and she's also accepting for Choice Tv Drama for Gossip Girl as well. Then Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene come out and they thank everyone for voting for them as Scene Stealers. They introduce Selena Gomez as the first performer of the night, also announcing that she's won 5 awards tonight. Choice Actress for Wizards Of Waverly Place, Choice Hottie, Choice Music Group for her and her band, Choice Single Of The Year for Who Says, and Choice Love Song: Love You Like A Love Song, which she is performing.

"She has a sparkly microphone." I mutter to Aly, and she nods.

After the song they present her with the surfboard for her awards, and she walks away after doing her thanks. That leads to another commercial break and when the awards come back, Kaley is doing her audience thing again and this time the person she asks answers the question right and he asks her for her number. She laughs and tells him no.

"Ooooh fail." I laugh.

"Denied." Aly snickers.

Then Kat Deeley and LL Cool J come out to present the next award for Choice Hissy Fit. But first they do an experiment with the audience before moving onto the nominees. They were Mark Wahlberg for The Other Guys, Ed Helms for The Hangover Part II, Robert Downey Jr. for Due Date, and Kristen Wig for Bridesmaids. The winner was Ed Helms and he does a long speech before walking away and then Katie Leclerc and Vanessa Marano walk out and introduce Poreotics, who do a dance before the next commercial break.

"Now that was cool."

"Yeah."

Kaley comes back after the commercial up through the stage and introduces Gillian Jacobs and Joel McHale to present the next award which was for Choice Tv Show: Sci-Fi Fantasy. The nominees being Fringe, Smallville, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, and Teen Wolf.

"Watch Vampire Diaries get it."

"Duh."

The winner ends up being Vampire Diaries of course. 5 of the cast members go up and get surfboards and do thier speeches. During the speeches, Mike nudges Aly and says to her that they both need to be heading backstage since they're presenting next. She nods and hands her clutch to me before she gets up and follows him. When they get backstage, John is already there and waiting for the both of them. He grins when he sees Aly.

"Boo!" He says excitedly.

"Hi Sully." She laughs.

"How're you and Jellybean doing?"

"Doing good." She smiles, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Can't wait until he or she is born."

"You haven't been paying attention have you. We already know what we're having."

"Sorry, I've been busy with the whole Punk thing I haven't paid much attention to anything."

"True." She concedes.

"What're you having?"

"A girl."

"Awww really?"

She nods, smiling.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." He grins, walking over and hugging her.

"Thank you." She hugs him back.

"I'd ask about the name, but I'm sure you're waiting to tell everyone when she's born."

"Well we aren't telling the public, no. We have told some friends and family." Aly says before looking at Mike questioning if it's alright to tell John.

"Go ahead." He nods.

She leans up and tells John quietly.

"Awwww cute name."

"Thank you."

Once the cast of Vampire Diaries leave, John, Aly and Mike are introduced and Mike walks out acting like a dork while Aly and John are all calm. She laughs to herself as they walk up to the mic.

"Before we start, I have to say that two out of the three of us dressed for the occasion tonight." She snickers.

"And you have John Cena wearing a Sue Sylvester running track suit. Good job John." Mike says jokingly.

"And your hair looks like a briar patch." John retorts jokingly himself.

"I'm a huge fan, but wait a minute...we're gonna be able to give the award to Glee?" John adds.

"Yes." Mike nods.

"Sorry guys I didn't really read the script. I was gonna come out here and just kind of wing it."

"You're gonna wing it in a Sue Sylvester track suit? Really? Really John?"

"I told you like everybody else, I'm a huge Glee fan."

"Okay guys, calm down." Aly laughs.

"I guess our cover's been blown, but we're here to announce that for the 2nd year in a row, Glee is your Choice TV Comedy." She adds.

"And Cory Monteith is your Choice TV Actor: Comedy!" Mike announces.

"There's more. Darren Criss is your Choice TV Breakout Star!" John adds.

"Give it up for the cast of Glee." They all say together.

The cast accepting for the whole cast come out and Aly, Mike and John all walk out behind them and watch as they give their speeches. Aly, Mike, and John talk to each other quietly before turning around to watch footage from the 3D movie of Glee. After that was over, they all head backstage and they head outside to hang out in the VIP area for the rest of the night. They're talking there when she goes quiet, letting Mike and John talk. Aly puts her hands on her stomach and smiles a little as she feels some movement. She grabs Mike's hand and John's hand, putting them on her stomach. This causes them to stop talking and Mike grins when he feels the movement, but when John feels it he looks down at her stomach and then back at her.

"Yes John, that's her."

"This early? How far along are you anyway?"

"17 weeks. You can feel movement as early as 15 weeks, which is when I first felt it. She's moving more now, getting a little stronger too."

"That's just amazing. It doesn't feel weird to you when you feel that?"

"Yes it does."

"But it's something I'll get used to eventually." She adds.

"Right." He nods.

"I love feeling it though. It is weird but its an amazing feeling to know that that's my child moving in there."

"Aww a Lil' Boo is in there." He chuckles.

She laughs lightly.

"That's what I'm calling her until she's born...Lil' Boo."

"You would." She laughs.

"What about Jericho?" Mike asks her.

"I don't know. I'm afraid to find out." She says, laughing.

"Maybe you should call him and find out. He's the only one we have yet to tell the news about Savannah."

"You can use my phone, since Carly has yours." He adds.

"How about you tell him." She replies.

"Nah, you do it." Mike laughs.

"Ugh, fine. Gimme the phone."

He goes into his pocket and pulls out his phone, handing it to her. She goes into his contacts and finds Chris' number and hits the 'talk' button, calling him. He picks up after a few rings.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" He asks.

"It's not Mike." She laughs.

"Alyssa? Why are you calling me on Mike's phone?"

"Because Carly has my phone and I have some news for you."

"Oh ok. So what's the news?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, when did that happen?"

"Late April..."

"Ohh, well congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So late April that would make you how far along now?"

"17 weeks."

"So you've got a belly growing and everything by now."

"Yup. I have a noticeable bump now."

"Well we're gonna have to get together again so I can see."

"Oh of course. We'll be at the condo for the next few weeks so if you want to, you're more than welcome to swing by and see us."

"Carly and Alex are also at the condo with us. Probably want to see them beacuse you haven't seen them since their wedding." She adds.

"Yeah, that's true."

"I have other news about the baby by the way."

"What's that?"

"Its a girl."

"No way."

"Yep."

"That's awesome. Mike's gotta be really happy."

"Oh he is. Extremely."

"He's already started talking to her." She adds.

"And his hands are like magnets." She laughs.

"Haha awww."

"Speaking of which, that's where his hand is right now." She laughs again, smiling at Mike.

"You put it there." Mike retorts.

"Because I knew you wanted to feel her moving."

"Of course."

She hears Chris laughing.

"And you're the one keeping your hand there. You can move it at any time." She shoots back.

"Like I said...magnets." She says to Chris.

"I'm sure." He laughs.

"But definitely can't wait to hang out again."

"I hope you can come soon." She smiles.

"Sounds like a plan. Well I'll let you go. I just wanted to call and tell you the news."

"I'm glad you did call, congratulations."

"Thanks. Bye Chris."

"Bye."

She hangs up and hands Mike his phone.

"Jeez she really wants to say hi doesn't she." Aly says, looking down at her stomach.

"Seems like it."

"This is crazy." John remarks.

"Just wait until she gets stronger.

"That'll be fun." He laughs.

"Mostly."

"Until I get kicked in the ribs and everything."

"Yeah..." John nods.

"Eh, it's worth it. I can take a few shots to the ribs and organs. Not like I can't deal with a little pain." She shrugs.

"Right, you're a strong person."

She smiles. Then eventually she starts to calm down and Mike and John remove their hands from her stomach. She looks at Mike.

"We're hungry."

He nods.

"Let's go find something for you."

"We'll see you either later or tomorrow?" She turns to John, reaching for a hug.

"Yeah of course." He says, hugging her.

"Bye Sully."

"Bye Boo."

She pulls away and laces her fingers with Mike's so they can go find something to eat. They find a line of tables with food from the catering service, and they walk along with her picking out anything that looks good to her. Mike gets himself a plate while also going to grab them drinks. They then find somewhere to sit and start eating. She finished her food first like always, and the time seemed to pass by pretty quickly as they watched the rest of the awards on one of the many tvs placed in the VIP area. She leans into Mike, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. Then they see Alex and I walk up, me being clearly tired by the way I'm leaning on him.

"You heading back?" Mike asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"I wanna go too." She mumbles into Mike.

He nods and grabs her plate along with his. He moves you in favor of getting up and throwing the plates and stuff away. He comes back and helps her up from where they were sitting and she leans into him again.

"Let's go. You're definitely tired." Mike murmurs, pressing his lips against her forehead.

She just nods.

"We can all ride back in what we both rode in here." Mike adds.

Alex and I agree. The four of us head out to find the car and go back to the condo. She and I do end up falling asleep on the way back, and when we get back to the condo Mike and Alex carry us inside. They manage to get us awake enough to change for bed before we fall back to sleep.


	221. Raw Before SummerSlam

We're all getting ready for the show which is starting in about an hour. I'm already changed, but I'm digging through my things for jewelry, makeup and etc. I feel hands on my waist and a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Hello to you too."

Alex rests his chin on my shoulder while snaking his hands over to lay them on my stomach.

"Someone's super cuddly tonight." I giggle.

"Love you."

"And as always, I love you too."

He nuzzles my neck while I pick out my jewelry.

"Alright cuddly, you're gonna have to move away from my neck in order for me to put this necklace on."

He moves his head to let me put it on and once it's on, he moves it back.

"So have a match tonight?" I ask, after finishing my jewelry and work on my makeup.

"Yeah."

"Against Dolph I'm assuming."

"Yup."

"I wanna be out there with you."

"Fine, as long as you're careful."

"I will be."

"Good."

"But if Vickie gets involved, which I know she will, I'm doing something about it."

"I figured as much."

Then once I was finished with the makeup and everything, I pulled from his arms and grabbed a pair of boots and put those on before standing back up and grabbing whatever I'm gonna need. Then the two of us go wait in the living room for Mike and Aly. Since Mike didn't really have to change, he just got his things together while she was in the bathroom getting all situation after she had changed. He sneaks in and as usual walks up behind her and rests his hands on her stomach, watching her in the mirror. She smiles at him and puts on her lipgloss, which is his favorite, the raspberry sorbet.

"My favorite." He grins.

"I know." She laughs.

"You're wearing more raspberry aren't you?" He asks, clearly smelling more of it.

"Mmhmm. My lotion and perfume are black raspberry vanilla."

"Smells really good."

"I figured you'd like it."

"I don't like it, I love it."

"Good to know." She laughs lightly.

"You may want to bring the lip gloss with you. It may not last long on you tonight."

"I was planning on it. I know you." She giggles.

"Good." He grins.

"Alright. I'm done in here."

"Awww, I have to let go."

"You can be snuggly when we get to the arena."

"...okay." He says, reluctantly letting her go and kissing her cheek before he leaves the bathroom.

She puts away what she used and brings the lipgloss with her to put in her purse. She makes sure she has everything before turning around and facing Mike who has his bag in hand.

"All set?"

She nods and puts her purse on her shoulder as she walks out of the room. They both walk out into the living room to find me and Alex already waiting for them. We get up and the condo gets locked up. We all pile into the car and we drive off to the arena. When we get there, we do the usual and follow the guys to the locker room so they can drop their things off for later. Then we walk back and go into the room just in time since the show had started. We get comfortable on the couches, the guys being all cuddly. Hunter's music hits and he walks out shortly after the introduction to Raw from Cole.

"Wonder what he's going to talk about tonight."

"Probably Punk and John."

"True. That has been the main focus for weeks now."

Aly nods. He gets into the ring looking around at the crowd before grabbing a mic and his music fades.

"In just six nights it will be one of the most historic nights ever in the WWE. It's gonna be one of those nights where the entire face...the entire landscape of this business changes. It will be the WWE Champion John Cena...against the WWE Champion CM Punk. Now change...change has been a big thing around here lately right? Let's face it, in the last month we've gone from no WWE Champion and Vince McMahon being firmly in charge, to me being in charge...and there being 2 WWE Champions. A situation that I will rectify this Sunday in that very match. It will be one match, there will be one undisputed winner, and one undisputed WWE Champion. But here's the tricky part, the undisputed part that's where my job comes in as COO. 'Cause let's face it, it's the WWE right? And just about anything can happen. So how do you determine that there will be one undisputed champion? You empower one man, you empower somebody to be the answer. You empower somebody who won't be pushed around, who won't be intimidated, you empower somebody who's authority will not only be respected but who's authority who will be absolute. I found that man. That man is larger than life, that man casts a shadow not only over John Cena and CM Punk, but as of right now that man casts a shadow over the entire WWE. That man...is me. Let's face it, at this point in time, I'm just about the only guy I can absolutely trust around here. That being said, I will stand in this ring and I will officiate that contest. I will call it as I see it, and I promise each and every one of you this. When the dust clears at Summerslam, we will walk away with one undisputed WWE Champion. But that is this Sunday. As for tonight, we will have the official contract signing between John Cena and CM Punk. But before we do that, both those gentlemen will face individual competition in this ring tonight. And John Cena's match...will be right now."

John's music hits and he walks out being the dork he always is before running down to the ring and everything. He then starts talking to Hunter about something, before Hunter leaves the ring. That was a quick opening segment, because we went to the first commercial break of the night.

"Well that was quick...quicker than last week anyway."

"Yeah, thank god."

After the commercial John is still talking, but this time to the ref before Lispy's music is the next to play and he walks out.

"Really?"

"Lispy's losing."

"Uh yeah."

Aly rolls her eyes at the screen and snuggles further into Mike's arms. The match starts after John and Lispy were ready and Lispy took control of the match early on, and then he got John down on the apron and started slapping at his head.

"What are we four?"

"Apparently."

"You know what that reminds me of. You back in FCW and that match with Rudy Parker. Very amusing match." I say to Alex, snickering.

Aly laughs too.

"I know right? I was thinking the same thing."

"Viiibe."

Aly nods and laughs.

"Hey I knew the kid wasn't that good, so I gave the nerd a title shot. Had to make it somewhat amusing."

"Of course DC." Aly snickers.

Then Swagger starts jogging around in the victory circle that he does all the time, only to get knocked right back down with a hard shoulderblock by John.

"Ohhhh that's what you get for showing off."

"Stupid."

John took control of the match for a while before Lispy took over. The match was a decent length match and just like we said, Lispy lost.

"Told you."

After John's celebration of winning the match, the screen changes to show the upcoming contract signing and then the matchup for Mike's match which happens to be against Rey again this week. Aly sighs as Mike tenses. She rubs his legs soothingly since she's sitting between his legs with her back to his chest.

"I don't get why I have to face him again. I already beat him once. What I should be focusing on is Summerslam Sunday. Oh wait, that's right...I don't have a match Sunday."

"Calm down."

"I know I know." He sighs.

"There's still time before Sunday. Things can change, you know this."

"I know, but the whole focus has been on CM Punk and John Cena. It's like they forgot about everyone else."

"And this shocks you? The same thing happened for Wrestlemania. And you should try being a Diva, we never get that kind of focus."

"Yeah we get what not even a decent length match anymore. We were the only two who made them longer than they are now. Since we're out of the picture, it's back to 2 minute matches maybe not even that sometimes." I add.

"And its back to the same old boring match types. When we were wrestling, we started bringing back the more extreme stuff." Aly continues.

"And not to mention with Melina gone now, that leaves one less better person on the roster."

Aly nods in agreement.

"Also Aksana has been bumped up to the main roster on Smackdown."

"Ugh...don't like her."

"Me neither. Who knows what the hell they're doing to our division now."

"Yeah."

"So yeah we have more to complain about than you Mike."

"We get to sit and watch our division go straight down the drain without being able to do anything about it." Aly mutters.

After the commerical Scott Stanford was backstage, starting to introduce John for an interview only to be interrupted by Ricardo, who introduced Dorito.

"Oh go away."

"Ugh..." Aly rolls her eyes.

After he talked about Punk and how he would beat him, we see footage from 4 months ago between Truth and Morrison. That ends and now the screen changes to Truth backstage in the locker room.

"I'm a goooooood R-Truth."

"Nooooo you're not."

"R-Truth, why? Why would you take advantage of your friend?" Josh Matthews asks.

"Why? Why why why why why? Huh, why? Why if I'm a ship...if I'm a captain of a ship, I can marry at sea? Why do hotdogs come ten to a pack, when buns come eight to a pack? There's two buns missing. Why...why why? Why are there questions sometimes with no answers? Why did god create spiders?"

"Okay that last question I agree with."

"Why do I hate spiders? I'm glad you asked me that Josh. You see spiders, they creepy. They got them nasty, hairy legs and they're quiet. And when they get a chance, they bite you! Ain't nobody friends with spiders! Stop what-ing me! You see grandmama would get some carrots, she would get some potatoes, and one big ol' turnip, and she would make some spider stew mmmm-mmm."

"Ew."

"Gross."

"Only person who would eat the spider stew, was Little Jimmy! But that's a whole different subject. You see tonight, I'm gonna step on the spider and squish him into the mat. And that spider's name is John Morrison." Truth finishes and and walks away, Josh looking kind of freaked out and confused.

"...whacko."

"Alright, you're gonna have to move. My match is up next and I need to get changed." Mike says.

She grumbles and moves reluctantly.

"I'll see you after the match." He says, after kissing her forehead and standing up.

"Be careful." She says, getting comfortable and rubbing her stomach.

"I'll try my best."

She smiles as he leans over and moves her shirt so he can kiss her belly.

"Love you both."

"We love you too."

He smiles before walking over to the door and heading out and down to to the locker room to change for his match.

"That was cute." I say, smiling.

"I know." Aly says, smiling too.

After the commercial, Rey had come out onto the stage for the match and did his usual stuff on there. When he started to walk over to the other side of the stage, that when Mike runs out and blatantly attacks him.

"Somehow I knew that was coming."

He then throws Rey into the WWE logo on the stage and continues the attack before two of the refs come out and pull him away from Rey. He backs up and away, but then runs fulls speed and kicks Rey in the head against the steel of the bottom part of the logo. He goes to go after him again but more refs come out and they all hold him back, preventing him from hurting Rey even more. Mike walks down to the ring with anger still written all over his face as he gets into the ring, where Cole is waiting to ask him why he just did that.

"Miz...Miz that was...that was an..an unbelievable display of audacity out there-" Cole starts to say but is cut off when Mike grabs the mic from him.

"Yeah it was. But do you know who I'm facing at Summerslam? Neither do I. There's so much emphasis on this undisputed WWE Championship match, when the emphasis should be on me! I am the most must see WWE Champion in history! I'm all over every major media outlet! I presented at Teen Choice Awards, I'm on Mtv on Wednesday, I'm all over the internet, I'm trending worldwide! Me, me and me! So if I have to do that to Rey to get a little attention around here, so be it! So right now I want a referee to come down here, and declare me the winner of this match by forfeit." Mike finishes, handing the mic back to Cole.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna happen." I shake my head.

"I doubt it."

"And that's just going to make him even more angry." She adds.

A ref runs down to the ring and Mike demands him to raise his hand, but he won't. He goes over to Justin and talks to him in his ear about what's going on before going back over to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, rather than a forfeit, the new COO Triple H demands that the Miz will compete in a new match right now."

This of course causes Mike to flip out, yelling and screaming, getting even more angry. Aly sighs. Mike's replacement opponent happens to be Kofi.

"Great."

"Joy." Aly rolls her eyes.

Kofi's music fades and they both take their shirts off and the match starts. They lock up and Mike pushes Kofi into the corner. Mike has to back up and he misses a punch and Kofi gets him in a headlock before twisting his arm around his back and Mike coutners. Mike bounces off the ropes and shoulderblocks Kofi, then goes off the ropes again only having to jump over Kofi and Kofi jump over him. Luckily Mike holds onto the ropes so he doesn't get hit by Kofi, but ends up getting hit with a dropkick anyway. Kofi goes for the pin but Mike kicks out. Kofi gets back into the corner and Mike pokes him in the eye. Mike stomps on Kofi in the corner. Mike rushes Kofi in the corner but gets hit with a Thesz press. Kofi clotheslines Mike from the ring and flew out landing on Mike with a suicide dive. Then we break for a commercial. When we come back, Mike has Kofi in a chinlock on the mat. During the commercial though, Mike stopped Kofi's momentum during the commercial. Mike runs the ropes and manages to grab Kofi twice and takes him down. Kofi's in the corner where Mike delivers one of his signature moves the corner clothesline. He then climbs to the top rope and jumps, delivering an axe handle. Another chinlock on Kofi on the mat, until Kofi fights back and hits Mike for a roll up of two. A dropkick to Mike, but soon after Mike hits the backbreaker going for the neckbreaker, but Kofi gets free and hits a springboard cross body. Mike delivers a DDT to Kofi and goes for the pin which ends up being two. Mike rushes Kofi in the corner again but gets kicked in the face. Kofi climbs to the top and so does Mike as he punches him. Both of them are to their feet there. Kofi blocks Mike's attempted superplex and takes Mike down from the top and pins for two. Kofi ends up missing Trouble In Paradise and slams back on Mike in the corner. Mike comes back and hits Kofi with the Skull Crushing Finale and pins him for the win.

"Thank god." Aly sighs.

Mike gets out of the ring after his hand is raised in victory and he stares at Kofi as he walks backwards up the ramp. The screen fades to Punk walking backstage and he gets stopped by Josh for a short interview before his match.

"Maybe I should go meet Mike. He still seems pretty pissed and probably needs to be calmed down..." Aly says, biting her lip.

"Yeah, only you can calm him down."

She nods and gets up slowly.

"Just be careful though."

"I will."

She heads out the door and starts heading towards the curtain to meet Mike when he comes back through. She waves to a few people that say hi to her while she walks along. Then she sees Mike come through the curtain as she turns the corner. He is clearly still mad like he was earlier. She sighs, and starts to walk over to him. She gently lays her hand on his arm.

"Mike, remember what I said earlier about there still being time until Sunday to get a match."

He nods a little, sighing in frustration. She rubs his arm lightly.

"Come on, lets go get you changed. I can give you a massage to help you calm down afterwards."

"Might need a little more motivation." He mutters.

She tugs on his arm, pulling him along to a more secluded area.

"More motivation huh?"

He nods. She pushes him so he ends up against the wall an then she presses herself against him.

"You really need it?" She asks, looking up through her lashes.

"Maybe."

She leans up and kisses him softly. He moves his hands, so that they're resting on her hips for now. She cups his face with her hands, slowly adding more pressure and intensity. He makes a quiet noise before his grip on her hips tightens. She smiles a little and keeps going. One of his hands moves and his fingers start to make their way up her back along her spine. She shivers lightly and moves her hands to his neck, dragging her nails a bit. He growls a bit and begins to kiss back with just as much pressure and intensity. She does it again unconsciously as the kiss heats up. In the midst of the heated kiss he reaches down and carefully moves her legs and picks her up, moving away from the wall and switching places with her. She lets out a small yelp into the kiss before wrapping her legs around him. He just chuckles and continues the heated kiss. She runs her hands over his bare skin, humming faintly in content. Then he starts to change the kiss into the french kissing like she did the last time, waiting for her to respond before going any further. She responds quickly, a small noise escaping her. He smiles as she starts to hold him as close as she possibly could. Both of them are pretty much lost in the kiss, blocking out their surroundings. They don't hear the sound of footsteps approaching and they don't see who the footsteps belong to. But it was in fact Maryse. She thought she was seeing things when she saw them, so she had to double take and stop. When she saw that it was them and what they were doing exactly, her jaw just dropped in shock, disgust and whatever she was feeling at the moment.

Aly gets him to growl again by running her nails across his neck which leads to him gently squeezing her thighs, making her groan quietly. Maryse starts to get even more disgusted, but decides to stick to spying on them. They slowly change back to regular kissing before slowing to a stop and breaking the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

"That enough motivation for you?" Aly says breathlessly while opening her eyes to stare into his.

"Uh huh." He grins.

"Calmer now huh?"

He just nods.

"Good. You can still have that massage if you want it." She steals a kiss.

"You know I can never turn that down."

"I didn't think so." She laughs lightly.

She unwraps her legs from around him and he lets them go. Then she moves her arms from around his neck, pushing away from the wall once he moves. She feels his hands on her stomach and laughs.

"She's been quiet for a while. Getting hungry though."

"We can stop by catering before going to the locker room."

"Fruit does sound good. I have other snacks in my purse too." She nods.

"Well let's get you the fruit."

She smiles and steals a kiss first. Then she laces her fingers with his and starts to leave the secluded area. Maryse sees them starting to leave and she hurries away and around the nearby corner. Aly lays her head against Mike's shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They start to walk towards catering, unaware that they're being followed. They get to catering, and Mike gets her the fruit, just in case there's oranges nearby just to be safe. She's standing off to the side when she feels some movement stirring in her belly. She puts her hands over the spot and smiles. Mike comes back with the bowl of fruit for her, noticing her hands on her stomach.

"Moving again?"

"Uh huh. I think she knows we're getting food." She laughs lightly.

"She must be hungry then." He chuckles.

"Yup." She agrees, giggling.

"Head back to the room now?"

"You still have to change mister." She pokes him in the chest.

"I can do that later."

"You just want to be distracting."

"You know you love it." He smirks.

"Of course." She sighs, looking amused.

"Let's go then." He says, handing her the fruit.

She takes it and they leave catering, walking towards the room. She's eating while she walks, Mike's arm around her waist. They walk back to the room, still not aware that Maryse is following them. They stop outside the door and knock, waiting for a response and then going inside. I look at her in amusement.

"Got hungry huh?"

"Yes we did." She replies, still eating.

"I think I'll take a trip to catering to get something myself."

I get up and so does Alex.

"Alex I'll be fine going by myself this time, you don't need to come."

He starts to protest and I give him a look. He sighs and sits back down.

"I'll be careful...promise."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." I say before leaning down and kissing him quickly.

Then I walk over to the door and open it, heading out into the hall. That's when I discover Maryse out in the hall, eavesdropping by our door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." She says snidely.

"Uh huh. Then why are you eavesdropping hmm?"

"I'm not eavesdropping."

"That's bull. Look whatever you're planning to do, quit while you're ahead because it's not gonna work. You don't move away from the door, I swear I'll bodily injure you."

"I'm not afraid of you." She scoffs.

"Oh of course not. I know what you did over the weekend concerning Mike and Alyssa, and frankly I'm not afraid to rip every last blonde hair off your head. You're messing with the wrong people."

Her hands go straight to her hair.

"Aha scaredy cat." I laugh.

"I am not!" She says angrily before saying something in French.

"Are too, and I was gonna give you a break but..." I trail off before tackling her to the ground.

I start wailing on her and she's yelling while trying to fight me off. In the midst of trying to fight me off, she ends up scratching me on the face and that just makes me even more mad. Little did we know the cameras had been turned on us and everyone, even Aly, Mike and Alex in the room are seeing this.

"Oh wow." Aly says, laughing a little.

"What is she doing? She can get hurt!" Alex says in worry and concern.

That's when refs make their way quickly over to us and they have a hard time prying me off of her.

"Go check on her." Aly says to Alex.

He nods and gets up, heading out into the hall just in time to see me break free of the refs that were holding me back and I push past the ones that are helping Maryse up and I hit her again. Alex rushes over and grabs me, wrapping his arms around me tightly as he pulls me back.

"Let me go! She deserves every last beatdown I'm giving her!" I exclaim, struggling in his arms.

"I know, I know. But you need to calm down."

"You leave Mike and Alyssa alone Maryse, you hear me? Or there'll be more beatdowns for you in the future!" I yell to her as the refs help her walk away.

Alex turns me around in his arms and starts to try and calm me down. I breath heavily before it starts to go back to normal and he feels me relax in his arms.

"You could have hurt yourself and Baby Love." He scolds me.

"I'm sorry, she pissed me off. Not only from this past weekend, but she was eavesdropping."

"She was?"

"She was right near the door when I walked out."

Alex frowns.

"I think she was following Mike and Aly since Aly left to check on Mike after his match."

"You're probably right."

"The bimbo scratched me too."

Alex looks it over.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a tad. Hurts worse when you touch it."

Alex growls a little.

"I'll be fine, it's not like it's a big scratch."

"Still."

"I know you were pissed at her, but what were you thinking going after her anyway? You know she's capable of well doing that." He motions to the small scratch.

"I couldn't help myself. It just made me so angry that she's done all this to Aly."

"I get that, but you said you were gonna be careful when you left the room. That wasn't being careful Carly."

"Well I wasn't expecting her to be standing right outside the room."

"Well you should've just ignored her and walked away."

"Ignore her? After what she did? I'm sorry but I couldn't just do that."

"She wants to ruin their lives Alex. I'm just not gonna sit back and do nothing about it." I add, starting to get a little emotional.

"Aly's my sister and I won't just stand aside while this happens to her. She's always been there for me and I'll do the same for her." I continue, getting even more upset.

I shake my head and pull from his arms, turning around and starting to walk down the hall. Alex chases after me and tugs me back into his arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry about you even more than before." He says apologetically.

"...I know." I say sniffling as I bury my face into his chest.

Alex kisses my head and holds me comfortingly.

"Sorry for getting emotional like that..." I say after finally calming down.

"It's alright, you can't help it."

"I'm not really up for catering anymore, can we just go back in the room?"

"Sure. If you get hungry I'm sure Windy has something she'll share."

I just nod, and we walk the few feet back to the room and walking in. Aly gets up from Mike's arms and hugs me.

"Thank you." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"You're welcome.

She releases me and Alex and I go sit on our couch together while Aly goes back over to Mike, curling up in his lap. I snuggle into Alex, laying my head on his shoulder as we catch the rest of the Divas match between Eve and Beth. Beth wins of course, thank god. She starts telling Eve that she's sick of people like her and Kelly making a mockery of the Divas Division and everything before leaving the ring. She goes to ask Eve a question but Kelly runs up from behind her and knocks her to the ground. She goes into the ring and makes sure Eve is okay before her music hits and Beth is glaring at her. Then another matchup for the night is shown and later tonight it will be Morrison vs Truth.

"I hate to move you, but my match is up next." Alex says to me.

"I'm still coming with you." I say.

"I wanna come out too." Aly interjects.

Alex looks between us.

"Fine." He sighs.

"Oh come on DC, lighten up."

"Don't be such a downer." Aly teases.

"That's no way to treat your sister." She continues.

He's just looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whaaat. I'm hyper okay?"

"Is there candy to blame for the hyperness?" I ask.

"...maybe."

"How much did you have?"

"I had to take it." Mike says.

"So it was a lot then. Shame on you." I laugh.

She giggles.

"Anyway, we should get going so you can get changed." I say to Alex.

He nods and the three of us get up. She turns and leans over to give Mike a kiss.

"Be careful."

"I will. Love you."

Love you too...and I love you as well." He say to Aly and then to Savannah.

Aly smiles and he kisses her belly.

"She loves you too."

Mike smiles and Aly steals one last kiss before following me and Alex out of the room. We make it down to the locker room and Aly and I wait otuside while Alex gets ready for his match.

"Frenchie scratched you didn't she?" Aly asks, seeing the small scratch that's on my face.

"Yes she did."

"I would've broke her nails so she couldn't do that."

"You would." I snicker.

"You're damn right I would."

"She was eavesdropping outside the door." I say.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think she was following you and Mike ever since you left to calm him down."

"She probably got an eyeful then." Aly says, blushing a bit.

"Ooooh what'd you two dooooo?"

"...we were kissing..."

"Yeah...just normal kissing or..." I trail off.

She shakes her head, blushing more.

"Oooooh. Oh I can just picture her face." I start cracking up.

Aly laughs too, still blushing. Then the door to the locker room opens and Alex walks out.

"You're shiny." Aly remarks after looking at him.

"Did you steal Randy's baby oil?" Aly snickers.

"Shut up Windy."

"Hey, I think it makes him look even more distracting." I say, after composing myself from the laughing.

Alex smirks at me.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"Figures." I say amusedly.

"But anyways, shall we get going now?"

Alex nods and we start to walk to the curtain. Dolph and Vickie are already making their way to the ring and shortly after, Alex's music is played and we both walk out with him. We get into the ring with him and Vickie steps in front of him to stop him from getting any closer to Dolph.

"Hiding behind woman, like Alex said."

"Yup." Aly nods.

His music fades and he walks over asking for a mic and he's handed one.

"Vickie, I don't want to say you have bad breath or anything, but it smells like death itself just took a dump in your mouth."

Aly and I both laugh loudly. I walk over and lean against the ropes as I start to laugh harder since she's screaming and everything at him, and he's just amused by it all. Aly laughs harder. Dolph then gets Vickie and she leaves the ring, staying on the outside of the ropes instead of getting down on the floor. Alex motions for us to leave the ring, Aly getting out first before Alex kisses me and then I get out of the ring. We get down on the floor but keep an eye on Vickie. The bell rings to start the match and Vickie is still on the outside of the ropes. Alex immediately takes control of the match and knocks Dolph down before going for the pin, but infortunately Dolph kicks out. Vickie is still screaming from ringside at Dolph and Alex picks him up, getting distracted by Vickie enough for Dolph to counter and hit him. The ref tells her to get down and she finally does. Then Dolph repeatedly kicks Alex while he's sitting in the corner until the ref backs him up. Vickie and Dolph start arguing and that only leads to Alex gaining control of the match for a short time before Dolph gets him in the sleeper hold.

"No no no no no no."

Come on Alex!" Aly yells, banging her hands on the mat.

Alex is close enough to the ropes to at least reach for them, but Vickie climbes up and pulls on the midle rope, preventing Alex from grabbing it. The ref tells her to get down and let go and she listens. Then Alex backs Dolph up into the corner, causing him to let go of him. Alex nails Dolph with a spinebuster and that's when Vickie gets into the ring and approaches Alex.

"What in the hell is she doing?"

She starts yelling at him and he's just amused by it. She starts screaming and before we know it her hand comes in contact with his face, since she had just slapped him.

"Oh hell no. That's it..." I growl, sliding into the ring.

Aly slides in after me, looking just as mad.

The bell rings of course signalling a DQ for Dolph, and at first I just shove Vickie as hard as I possibly could and she stumbles and falls. We both walk over to where she fell and stand there, looking down at her with pissed off expressions. I then walk around and pick her up, holding her arms in a way that's is difficult to get out of...even for her and I hold her out in front of Aly for her to do her own damage. She smacks her just as hard, if not harder than she smacked Alex. The slap could be heard throughout the arena and everyone goes 'ohhhhh'. I let her go and she falls to the mat on her knees holding her face. And that's when she lets out that hissy fit of hers with the screaming.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Aly snaps at her.

She gets to her feet after a few moments, still flipping out and that's when Dolph gets up and flips out on her for costing him the match. Alex turns Dolph around and Dolph pushes him away, leading to Alex nailing Dolph with a hard right hand which makes him fall to the mat and he makes Vickie fall as well. We both step over by Alex. Aly's shaking out her hand because it's tingling. Alex looks out at the crowd and just smiles, laughing to himself. He backs up to leave the ring and we follow with the same amused looks on our faces. We leave the ring and head up the ramp with Alex as Vickie starts flipping out AGAIN and yelling at Dolph. We all laugh as we make it up the ramp and head backstage, leaving them to argue.

"My hand tingles." Aly laughs as we get backstage.

"Well you hit her pretty hard."

"I know but she deserved it."

"Definitely. God I don't know who's worse...Eve, Frenchie or her."

"I don't know either."

"Well I'm going back to the locker room with Alex, you can go back to the room with Mike if you want."

"Alright." She agrees and heads that way.

"How's your face feeling?" I ask Alex as we head back to the locker room.

"Stings a little but I'll be alright."

"I can make it feel better." I smile, leaning up and kissing his cheek

He smiles.

"Much better."

"Good."

"Love you." Alex kisses my cheek in return.

"Love you too...always."

"Always." He repeats, taking my left hand and kissing by my rings.

Then we reach the locker room and I wait outside across from the door, leaning against the wall as I wait. After a couple minutes Alex comes out, holding his bag.

"You know I think I'm ready to go home now. I mean there's not much left beside Morrison vs Truth and that contract signing between John and Punk." I say.

"Good point." Alex agrees.

"Plus you were being all cuddly and everything earlier, so you probably want to keep doing that."

"Sounds good." Alex grins.

"Maybe I'll even let you pick something out for me to wear tonight." I smile to myself and start walking back to the room.

Alex comes up and takes my hand, pulling me a little faster.

"Okay okay, slow down speedy...jeez." I giggle.

Alex slows down a little but not by much. When we do get back to the room, we almost bump into Aly and Mike considering the fact that Alex didn't slow down much from when I told him to.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Aly laughs.

"I told him that I would let him pick out what to wear to bed tonight when we get back to the condo."

"Ohhh."

"So yeah, now he's being speedy."

"Well Mike has to get changed and then we can go. We'll meet you at the car."

"Alright." I nod.

Then Alex tells me to wait outside the room and he dashes inside, grabbing our things and coming back out.

"Let's go."

We all go our seperate ways. When Aly and Mike get to the locker room, as usual she waits outside and leans against the wall. She rubs her stomach, humming quietly. Then she starts to feel Savannah moving again, because she was relaxed and calm. She smiles, resting her hands on the spot where she feels the most movement. Mike comes out a few minutes later and notices.

"Seems like someone misses her daddy." He grins.

"I think she does." Aly smiles.

"She missed you and your belly rubbing." She giggles.

Mike chuckles and walks over, reaching out to rub her belly. Then she stops moving after a while.

"Well look at that."

"Daddy's magic hands." She teases.

"I guess they work for her now too."

"Seems that way." She laughs lightly.

"But we should go. DC is probably getting antsy, he really wants to pick out that stuff for Dolce." She adds, giggling.

"He would."

"You would too."

"Yes I would."

"You want to?" She looks at him, smirking a little.

"Mayybe." He smirks back.

"Well maybe you can."

"Come on let's go now." He says, grabbing her hand nd walking as fast as he can to the car.

"Slow down." She laughs.

Just like Alex he slows down but not that much. They get out to the car and they both get in, with Mike basically rushing. She's giggling and I look at her strangely.

"I told him he might get to pick too." She explains.

"Ohhhh." I snicker.

"So now he's antsy too." Aly laughs.

"I can see that."

We drive back to the condo and once we get there, the boys usher us inside eagerly. We manage to say goodnight to each other before being ushered into our bedrooms.

"Eager beaver." I tease Alex.

"You're the one who said I could possibly pick out what you wear to bed...your fault."

I laugh at him.

"Well seeing as you're all eager about it, go ahead. I'll be in the bathroom when you're all set."

He nods and I go into the bathroom. First I take my boots off before I I take my jewelry off and then I wash the makeup off my face and brush out my hair. Alex pops open the door and holds out the chemise he chose for me.

"Thank you."

I take it and he goes to sit in bed while waiting for me. I purposely decide to take my time, just to make him wait even more. I hear him sighing loudly and laugh.

"You're so impatient!" I call to him.

"Can't help it!"

I gather my things and come out of the bathroom, shutting off the light on my way out. I put my clothes with my things and I put everything else away. Alex is watching me, a half smirk on his face. I feel him watching me and I smile to myself before turning around and walking over to the bed. Once I climb in and under the covers, he pulls me into him and his lips are already attached to my shoulder...for now. I giggle a little.

"More eager than I thought."

He makes a noise but continues kissing along my shoulder. He moves his hand from my side and down to my legs and goosebumps form. His other hand is busy running his fingers along the back of my shoulder as he continues to kiss along the top. I shiver a little and bite my lip. He pulls away from my shoulder and moves completely so now he's hovering above me. He leans down and presses his lips to mine instantly. I kiss back, my hands gripping his shoulders. I grip them tighter just as he decides to take my bottom lip between his and nibbles on it gently. I make a quiet noise as I move a hand up to his hair and grip lightly. I start to tug gently on his hair. Once he does release my lip and goes back to kissing me, I manage to roll us over so that I've hovering over him now. I smirk down at him. I press my lips to his hard and run my nails down his sides before just resting my thumbs in both of his indents. He stiffens beneath me and groans into the kiss. I smirk into the kiss and decide to tease him but only pushing my thumbs into the indents lightly. I get the same reaction from him from before, moving away from his lips, over his chin and down his neck. I feel his pulse racing while I'm kissing his neck and I smile. Since that's a sign of what I'm doing is getting to him, I move from his neck and down his chest. I keep moving lower as I get to his abs and then I stop. I wait a few seconds before pressing my lips to them and at the same time pressing my thumbs into his indents. Alex groans louder than before, tensing up. I don't linger there too long and move back up, taking my time in getting to his lips only to drive him more crazy. I finally get to his lips and press mine to his in another intense kiss. He instanstly rolls me back over and returns the kiss with just as much passion. I pull myself closer to him with my arms wrapped around his neck. But he does pull away from my lips eventually and I pout, whining a little. He just chuckles, trailing kisses to my ear and then nipping at my earlobe. I bite my lip before burying my face in his shoulder/neck. He then moves down my neck, brushing his lips over the mark he made days ago that is now starting to fade.

"No ideas...it's just starting to fade." I mumble.

"I know." He mutters.

He moves back down to my shoulder since he can't reach anywhere else since I'm close to him and my face is buried in his shoulder/neck. He gets me to pull away for a brief moment so he can move back to my lips and kiss me gently before pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You're gonna have to move if we're going to sleep." I point out.

"Darn." He mumbles.

He moves so he's laying in his spot next to me, and I get comfortable in my spot before snuggling into his side.

"Night love."

"Night."

In Mike and Aly's room, she's taken off her boots and she's now taking off her jewelry.

"Soooo, can I pick something out?"

"Yes."

"Yesss." He cheers.

She heads into the bathroom to wash her makeup off and brush her hair out, before she walks back out. Mike hands her a pink babydoll and she gets changed. He gets changed himself and climbs into bed, waiting for her. She comes out, running her fingers through her hair. He's laying back against the pillows and watches as she makes her way over to the bed. She slides in beside him and smiles.

"Looks even better on you than I imagined." He grins.

"Good to know." She giggles.

He leans over and kisses her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She cups his face and brings him back for another kiss. He smiles into the kiss and rests his hands on her sides. She slides her fingers down his neck and over his chest. Her fingertips then trace the muscles of his abs. She feels him tense up a bit under her fingertips, but that just causes her to do it even more. She switches to using her nails and gets an even bigger response out of him. He starts to kiss her harder, making it more intense and it doesn't take long for the kiss to get heated. She ends up in his lap, running her hands over his shoulders and down his back. He brings one of his hands up and starts to run his fingers through her hair. She sighs into the kiss, scooting closer. He makes a quiet noise as she scoots closer since she's sitting in his lap. She takes her hands and puts them on his sides, dragging my nails up and down his sides. He shivers a bit, until she moves down to his indents and takes no time in pressing her fingers into them, and that causes him tenses up and groans into the kiss. She giggles a little and keeps the pressure there. He pulls from her lips since he can't take anymore, and he instantly presses his to her neck. She turns her head slightly and kisses his neck. But then he surprises her by gently biting the skin after he's kissed it as he moves along. She moans softly, dropping her head forward against his shoulder. He can feel her pulse starting to race as he gest closer to his favorite spot, and he smirks. She grips his side. He only brushes his lips across the spot a few times, making her tense up a little before he starts to kiss and nip at the skin of it. She moans quietly again, muggling herself in his shoulder. He moves away from there and kisses behind her ear, moving down to her earlobe and nipping at the, before he kisses along her jawline. She picks her head up so he can continue moving along and he presses his lips back to hers. She kisses him back and catches him slightly offguard by turning it into a french kiss. He responds eagerly and his hands start to roam, moving along her sides to her back, letting his fingertips run along her spine. She shivers and makes a small noise. Then he moves his hands again and they cup her face. He starts to ease the kissing back to normal before he pulls away.

"Love you." She smiles softly.

"Love you too."

She cuddles into him a bit. Then she moves from his lap and lays in her spot next to him, cuddling back into his side.

"Night."

"Night princess." Mike replies, kissing her head.


	222. Be A Star Party

It's a new day in LA and the four of us have gotten up and head breakfast before deciding to go for a swim. After getting changed we grab towels and everything before heading outside. The guys just jump right on while we walk down the stairs into the water. We swim around. The two of us decide to tease the guys and keep swimming away from them.

"Heyyy."

We giggle.

"Got to be quicker than that."

Then we squeak as they come after us faster. But seeing as we didn't have much room to get away from them, they did indeed end up catching us as we tried to swim past them.

"Dang." Aly laughs.

"My pool, no one gets away from me." Mike chuckles.

"Well, we tried."

"Yep." I nod.

"And failed." Alex laughs.

"Not our fault."

"You two are sneaky." Aly says.

"But you love us anyway."

"Of course."

"And you'll love us even more, when you find out what we have planned for the both of you today."

"Oooh, what is it?"

"You'll see, we're dropping you off there later."

"Awwww come on."

"No, sorry...it's a surprise."

We both pout.

"All we're gonna tell you is that we paid for it, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Of course it is, you two never let us pay for anything."

"Unless we're shopping or something alone." I add.

Aly nods in agreement.

"But it's so sweet of you to pay for things for us."

We kiss their cheeks.

"Like we always say, you deserve it."

"So you tell us all the time."

"Because it's true. You deserve everything in the world."

"Awww."

"See this is one of the many reasons why we love you guys." I add.

"Mmhmm." Aly agrees, snuggling into Mike.

"So what're you two gonna do all day while we're off doing our own thing before the party tonight?"

"Probably golfing and video games. Plus whatever else we feel like doing." Alex says.

"We'll pick you two up later, before we have to get ready to go to the party." Mike adds.

"Right."

"Just be sure to rest whenever you can, don't want you too tired for tonight." Mike adds.

"We will."

"Good."

"Cute protectiveness." Aly smiles.

"Gotta love it." I smile too.

She nods, giggling.

"Oh by the way, had my first moodswing Monday night. Forgot to tell you." I say to her.

"You did? Fun, isn't it?" She says,a dding sarcasm to the last part.

"Oh yeah loads of fun." I say, adding sarcasm myself.

"You better get used to those. You'll be getting more."

"Espcially you DC, you're definitely gonna have to get used to them." Aly adds.

"Yeah I know." He says.

"I kind of caused it Monday night, I did get a little mad at her for not being careful."

"Ah. Well just keep in mind that we're a lot more prone to getting emotional now. Its harder to keep a handle on our tempers." Aly says.

"Right."

"Yay for hormones and moodswings."

"Yeah...yayyy." I say with sarcasm.

"It's alright, we'll deal with them as they come." Alex kisses my head.

"I know."

Mike agrees with Alex and hugs Aly closer to him.

"Still love you anyway though."

"Love you too."

Then Mike starts to swim around, pulling her with him while Alex and I just float in the spot we're already in.

"Are you going to survived being away from me for a few hours?" Aly teases Mike.

"I'll try to." He chuckles.

"Being away from my belly too."

"I should be fine. You and Carly need a day to yourselves."

"It's been a while yeah. It's very sweet of you two to do this for us." She smiles, kissing him briefly.

"Well we only think of you two before dealing with things that concern ourselves."

"Still. Thank you."

"You're both very welcome."

She snuggles into him, smiling as he rubs on her stomach.

"Savannah will probably miss me more though."

"Of course she'll miss you. I'll miss you too."

"Don't miss me too much though."

"I'll try not to but I can't promise anything."

"I know."

She relaxes into him and sighs in content. I'm just swimming around on my own, but Alex isn't too far away. Aly decides to be mischevious and splashes Alex.

"Heyyy!"

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Oh don't act all innocent with me."

She laughs.

"What're you gonna do about it huh?"

He splashes back. A splash fight ensues. Mike moves so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire after he lets her go, and he swims over to me. We watch them in amusement.

"And you thought Aly and I acted like children last weekend." I snicker.

"Yeah." Mike chuckles.

"Ohhh children." I call, laughing.

They don't answer, still splashing each other.

"Well then I guess someone won't be kissing me for the rest of the day..."

Alex immediately stops.

"Hah! You stopped. I win!" She exclaims.

She splashes him one last time and then swims away laughing.

"Carlyyyy." He whines.

"That's enough splashing." I laugh a little.

"You made me lose."

"I think you'll live."

"You act like such children sometimes." I laugh.

"We have to have fun somehow." Aly shrugs.

"Yeah I know."

Alex and her swim over to me and Mike. Alex starts pulling on my arms to swim around more, but I resist as I hold onto the edge of the pool with the other hand.

"Carlyyyyy."

"Whaaat?"

"Come swim with meeeee."

"I'm resting for a little bit."

"Aww." He pouts.

"You'll live for at least a few minutes."

He moves and leans against the wall next to me.

"Might as well get comfortable then."

I slide over and lean into him. Aly does the same thing but leans back into Mike and he wraps his arms around her. He rubs on her belly and she laughs a little. After the break we went back to swimming for a while, until Mike had got out to check the time. When he looked at his phone, he had told us that we had to dry off and get changed so he and Alex could drop us off wherever they planned to.

"Aww."

"There'll be more days where we can swim."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She mumbles as we get out.

We dry off the best we can before heading inside and to our bedrooms to get changed. Aly's in her and Mike's bedroom, rummaging through her clothes to find something to wear. As she's standing there in her underthings doing this, Mike is wrapped around her, rubbing her stomach and kissing wherever he can reach.

"...youuu are being really distracting right now." She tells him.

"Well good, that means I'm doing my job."

"Well stop it or slow down at least, I have to find something to wear soon here so we aren't late for whatever it is you planned."

"Fine..." He says, deciding to slow down.

She finds something and steps away from Mike so she can get dressed. He then looks for clothes to change into himself, before getting dressed once he finds them. They do their normal routines before going to wait for Alex and myself in the living room. We do our usual routine and come out shortly after. We make sure we have everything before leaving and locking the condo up and heading down to the car. They take us to where our surprise is. As we get close they make us close our eyes. We feel the car stop and they tell us that we can open our eyes now. We open them.

"Oooooh."

"We thought you deserved some time at the spa again."

"Sounds amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And it's right near the mall too, so you can go shopping all everything."

"Sounds good."

"You should head in before you're late."

"Alright." We say.

We kiss them and say oru 'I love you's' before getting out of the car and going inside. We check in and we're lead to where we go first. We get different things done and end with a nice massage.

"That was nice." I say when we walk out and head to the mall.

"Yeah it was. We're very lucky to have such thoughtful husbands."

"Yes we are." I agree as we walk into the mall.

We go shopping for me first since I'm still able to wear normal clothing.

"Lucky you, you still get to wear normal clothing."

"Luckily." I say.

"I wish I could." She sighs.

"But you still look great in what you wear now."

"Thanks." She smiles a little.

"You're welcome." I smile back.

We finish shopping for me and then stop at the food court for something to eat before we go do maternity and baby shopping for herself and Savannah.

"Awww that's so cute!"

"I knowwww."

"You have to get that."

"Definitely." She agrees, putting it in the bag.

"Ohhh what about this..." I say, holding up a little dress.

"Awwww that is adorable."

I grin and put it in the bag. We walk around the store, picking out adorable outfits.

"Okay if we don't stop now, I'll end up buying everything." She laughs.

"Yeah. This stuff is so cute though!"

"I know, I know. I'll be getting a lot when we have the baby shower though."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's pay for this and get out of here while I still have the willpower."

"Yeah, let's." I laugh too.

She goes up and pays for all her items and we leave the store. We stop by Auntie Anne's and get pretzels to eat while we wait for the guys outside the mall on a bench.

"Haven't had pretzels in a long time."

"I know."

After waiting for some time, the guys pull up. We're busy talking and eating to notice them so they get out and walk over to help us with our bags.

"Oh hey, you're back to get us." I say, after noticing them grabbing our bags.

"Yes we are. Did you two have a good time?"

"Yes we did."

"What about you guys?"

"They both nod.

"He beat me in golf though." Mike says, pointing to Alex.

"Awww poor baby." Aly teases.

"Did the ball go 10 feet again?" I snicker.

Aly cracks up laughing.

"It did...once." Alex chuckles.

I crack up too."

"Shut up Alex..." Mike mutters.

Aly pats Mike's leg sympathetically while still giggling.

"You'll beat him next time."

Mike grumbles.

"Hey now, no grumbling."

"Remember what I say about grumbling."

Mike goes quiet and she laughs a little. The guys take our bags to the car while Aly and I stand up and walk over there, still eating our pretzels. Alex lets her get into the front so she's with Mike, and he gets into the back with me like always. Alex gets all cuddly with me. Aly laces her fingers with Mike's and lays her head against his shoulder.

"Oh by the way, we picked up some dresses for tonight." I mention.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Can't wait to see them."

"Oh I know you'll love what I got." I mutter to Alex.

"I'm sure I will. I always do."

"Sadly though, this one isn't as revealing as what I've been wearing lately."

"Darn."

After a while, we finally pull up to the condo. We grab our bags before heading inside. The two of us go with the bags into the bedrooms so we can put our things away. The guys obviously follow us into the rooms.

"No peeking at the dress." I say to Alex, since he's standing in the doorway of the closet.

"Awww."

"You need to be surprised."

"Do I have to?"

"I like surprising you."

"...I guess I can wait." He sighs.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world."

"I'm just curious that's all."

"Don't worry, just a few more hours, then you get to see it."

"Can I at least know what color it is?"

"It's black."

"Sounds nice."

"But don't worry there are some other colors on it. It's black but it's colorful too."

"Interesting."

"I assume you're wearing a suit tonight."

"You'll see." Alex smiles.

"So I'm not the only one with a surprise then huh?"

"Nope."

"Then if I can wait, so can you."

"Right. I'll try to control my impatientness."

"Good."

Alex kisses my cheek.

"Love you."

Alex wraps his arms around me while I put my stuff away.

"Cuddly."

"Mhmm. I missed you."

"Not too much I hope."

"I was alright but still."

"I missed you too."

"And I missed Baby Love too." Alex adds, rubbing my stomach.

"Of course. Gummy Bear missed you too."

"Your first appointment is soon right?"

"Uh huh." I nod.

"I can't wait." He smiles.

"I know, me neither." I smile back.

"Can't wait to get the pictures and everything."

"Won't be much to see really but yeah I can't wait either."

Alex smiles and keeps his hands on my stomach.

"Alright Cuddly, I'm all set for the clothes I wanted to put away here."

"Awww, do we have to move?"

"Do you really wanna be all cuddly in a closet?" I laugh.

He pauses and then scoops me up, taking me out to the bed and putting me on it before cuddling with me.

"It's like you read my mind. I was gonna mention the bed being more comfortable."

He chuckles.

"But to answer your question from earlier, no we don't have to move...now."

"Good."

Meanwhile in the bedroom with Aly and Mike, she's putting away her clothes that she got for herself first, before moving onto the baby clothes she had got for Savannah.

"More baby clothes?" She hears Mike ask from behind her.

"Mmhmm."

"They were just too cute." She adds.

"I couldn't help but get them." She finishes, smiling.

"Well you can never have too many." He chuckles.

"No. Especially when we have three homes, a fourth in the works."

"Right." He nods.

She puts her things away, lifting each one so that he can see them before they're put in the drawer.

"You're right, they are cute." He smiles.

"I know."

"Can't wait until she's born and gets to wear them."

"Me either." Aly agrees, shutting the drawer and getting up off the floor.

"She'll look so cute."

"Yes she will." She smiles and climbs on the bed.

He smiles too and walks over, climbing on the bed himself and sits next to her. She giggles a bit as he scooches over and they snuggle together.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too." She kisses his neck.

"And so did Savannah." She adds.

"I missed her too." Mike says, moving down so he can kiss her stomach.

Then after that he places a hand on her stomach and rubs it.

"She's been pretty peaceful." She tells him while he lavishes affection on her belly.

"Must be sleeping."

"Must be." She agrees.

"It could also be because she knows when I'm not around."

"Maybe."

"If that's how she acts, she's gonna be a daddy's girl." She adds.

Mike grins.

"You think so?"

"Yup. I have a feeling she'll be a total daddy's girl."

"You'll spoil her for sure, like you spoil me."

"Definitely." Mike chuckles.

"I'll love her to pieces." He adds.

"I'm sure you will." She smiles.

"Just like I love you to pieces."

"I love you too." She responds, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiles and leans up, kissing her briefly. She pulls him back in for another kiss. He smiles into the kiss and when they pull away again, he leans his forehead against hers. She rubs her nose against his, smiling a little.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then she snuggles into him more as he wraps an arm around her and keeps his other hand resting on her stomach. They relax for a while until she gets hungry. The four of us eat dinner and then chill for a bit until it's time to get ready for the party. She's in the bathroom getting ready while Mike is in the room getting ready himself. She gets everything done, hair, makeup, all that. She secures the black flower clip in her hair and then leaves the bathroom to get her shoes. Mike turns around just as she leaves the batroom, and a smile forms on his face. She sees him smile and she smiles back.

"You look beautiful."

She blushes a little.

"Thank you. You look good too."

"Thank you." He grins.

"You're welcome." She replies, picking up her shoes and sitting down on the bed so she can put them on.

"Do you need help or are you all set?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know." She smiles.

She gets one on and buckles that, before putting the other one on and doing the same thing.

"All done." She grins at him.

"Good. Got everything you might need?"

"Mmhmm." She nods, holding up the clutch laying on her hip.

"Alright, after you." He motions to the door.

She gets up off the bed and walks over, lacing her fingers with his. She reaches up for a kiss. AFter she pulls away, she unlaces her fingers from his and she heads out of the bedroom first. She turns her head and giggles at the slightly dazed look on his face. Once she disappears out the door, it takes him a few seconds to snap out of his daze and follow her. She hears him coming up behind her and she giggles again. He catches her by the hips and pulls her back into him. He nuzzles her neck.

"Youuuu." He mutters.

"Meeee." She teases.

"Evil."

"You love it." She laughs.

"Of course I do."

"And don't be getting any ideas pirahna boy, we'll be in pictures and videos so no marks." She scolds lightly as he kisses her neck.

"I know, I know."

"Sorry but it looks like you won't be able to be a pirahna until monday or tuesday with all the Summerslam Axxess stuff we'll be doing."

"Awww."

"I'm not going on camera with love bites or hickeys all over my neck and collarbone, sorry babe."

"Okay...I can wait."

"Besides, you have other fun things to be occupied with when we have free time." Aly says.

"True." He smirks.

She giggles.

"So wait in the living room or out in the car?"

"Up to you." She shrugs.

"Hmm, let's go wait in the car."

"Okay but you have to let me go now." She laughs.

"Oh right." He says, letting her go.

Then she grabs his hand and they head out to the car. In the bedroom with me and Alex, I've gotten the dress from the closet and everything else I need before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Alex gets dressed and waits for me while watching tv. It takes me a while but I finally finish after putting my shoes on, and I make sure everything looks alright in the mirror before gathering my things and opening the bathroom door, stepping out into the bedroom. Alex looks up and grins at me.

"Wow love. You look great."

"So you always say." I smile.

"It's always true. You're beautiful."

"Awwww." I say, blushing as I walk over to my things and put what I just used away and grabbing a clutch and putting my phone and whatever else I need in it.

Alex watches me smiling.

"You just love to torture me with your outfits don't you." I snicker.

"I know you love them, that's why I wear them."

"Of course."

I finish and Alex gets up off the bed. He walks over to me after turning the tv off and wraps his arms around me, kissing me briefly.

"Mmm...love you." I say as he pulls away.

"Love you too." He smiles.

"At least try to behave tonight. I know the dress isn't as revealing and stuff but still...I know you."

"I'll try." He promises.

"You better."

"I will."

"We should get going now."

He nods and kisses me again before the two of us go out to the car, locking up the condo as we leave. We reach the car and slide into the backseat, before we all head off to the party. We pull up and get out. Aly and I link hands with our husbands and we walk over. We all do interviews before making our way to the red carpet. Aly and Mike head out onto the carpet first, where pictures were taken of them both. Then Mike decides to act like a dork with the pictures taken only of him. Aly laughs at him, standing off to the side.

"Sexy face..." Mike says posing.

"...made love to that camera." He adds.

"This one's the smile."

"This one's the mad one." He says, making a mad face.

Aly's giggling more with each face he makes.

"This one's the over the shoulder. Ready guys?" He says, turning his back to the photographers and looking over his shoulder.

"Right right? I'm working it baby, I'm working it." He goes on, making a few more faces.

"Over the shoulder and lift the jacket..."

"Ohhhhh!" One photographer exclaims.

"Huh, huh? I know what you guys want, I know what you guys want."

Aly laughs harder.

"Here we go. Zoolander...Zoolander." Mike says, making a kissy face.

"Boom. See that's what you guys want. See I embrace...I embrace."

"We need you down here."

"Down here, down here, down here..." He says, posing again a couple times.

"Give me your best James Bond."

"James Bond..." He poses again.

"How about this...making love." He says, making the same pose again.

"That's the same as James Bond."

"Alright hold on...how about the shy guy? I'll do the shy guy."

"It doesn't work for you!"

"I can do the shy guy! Yes...watch the shy guy...watch the shy guy. Ready?" He says, posing and making it look like he's doing the puppy dog eyes instead.

"That's the puppy dog eyes." Aly calls laughing.

"Nooo that's not shy."

"That's totally shy!"

"Noooo."

"That's totally shy. Looking down...head down..." He says, doing it again.

"Puppy face..."

"You're doing it wrong." Aly laughs.

"You can't be that shy."

"I know aren't I? I'm way too handsome for that."

"This is true." Aly murmurs, giggling.

He poses a few more times, before walking back over to her, and they head into the party.

"You're such a dork." Aly kisses his cheek and gives a small laugh.

"What can I say...the cameras love me."

"Yes they do."

Alex and I are making our way down the red carpet through all the flashes and everything. He does some crazy things himself, before catching me offguard with a kiss and the flashes go off, getting pictures of that while they all go 'awwww'. I laugh as he pulls away.

"Goof."

"You love me anyway."

"Of course."

We make our way down the rest of the red carpet and we're finally in the party. We make our way outside since that's where everything basically is. We find Mike and Aly waiting nearby and walk over to them.

"This is cool." I comment.

"Yeah I know." Aly agrees.

"I love the whole thing with the logo in the pool and on the building."

"Me too."

"This should be a fun night."

"For sure."

"Oooh I spy a certain favorite brother of ours." I grin, as I look around.

"Yup, I see him too." She laughs.

"Let's go talk to him."

"Sure." She nods.

"We'll be back." I say to the guys.

They nod and kiss us before we go and sneak up on John. Aly sneakily pokes him in the side and moves to the other side of him where I am, quietly giggling. He looks in the direction she poked him and sees no one there. He frowns and looks kind of confused but turns back to his conversation with Randy, who sees us and tries not to give it away while still looking amused. I poke him in the other side and we both quickly move so he doesn't see us. We keep poking him and moving. John finally gets annoyed and spins around, catching us.

"Hi." Aly snickers.

"Should've known it was you two."

"Of course." I laugh.

"Now where's our hugs?"

John laughs and hugs both of us.

"You too Randy...can't forget about you."

Randy chuckles and comes over to hug us too.

"How're things with the baby?" Randy asks.

"Things are good." Aly smiles.

"You should be around when she moves." She adds.

"Though I don't know if she will or not. She's been very quiet today." She continues.

"I remember days like that when I was home with Sam. Alanna just didn't want to move at all."

"Yeah. Her movements aren't regular yet and they're still pretty light. It'll be a couple weeks before she'll really be kicking me." She nods.

"Good luck with that."

"If you ever need us, we're here for you Boo. Especially Randy since he's had experience with this stuff." John grins.

"Aww thanks. And you forget John, I have a niece and nephew as well as three little cousins so I do have experience with kids." She says, laughing a little.

"Duh...sorry, this match on Sunday is making my brain just..." He trails off, making hand motions.

"Its okay. I understand."

"Voglio dirli di me ama realmente cattivo". I whisper to Aly.

"Perché fa bene lei non"?

"Bene primo di tutto ho promesso Zack gli direi primo".

"È intorno qui in qualche luogo. L'ho sentito va 'corteggia corteggia corteggia' così so che è qui".

"Solo lui. .." I laugh.

"So". She laughs too.

"Ma il secondo di tutto sono insicuro di dire di persone. Significo è diverso di continuare Crudo e tutti dicendo. ..which farò ma. ...I non sa. Mi uccide che sanno di lei ma non me ancora".

"So come lei sente. Ero nervoso di dire di persone anche ma lei dovrà a alla fine. Lei potrebbe poiché lo fa bene ora prima che esca, lei sa"?

"Vero, prima che abbia lasciato l'Universo di WWE intero sa".

She nods.

"Lei potrebbe andare dice Zack ora e starò qui con questi due".

"Bene, poi dirò loro quando ritorno".

"Destra."

Then I turn to Randy and John.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Zack about something."

"Okay." They both say.

I walk away from you guys and start searching for Zack, until I hear him going 'woo woo woo' and I locate where his voice was coming from. I make my way through everyone until I find him standing there with Charity. He goes 'woo woo woo' again.

"You know it." I finish for him, laughing.

"Heyyy, there you are." He grins.

I hug him and then hug Charity.

"Hey yourself."

"I have something to tell you."

"Oookay. Is it that thing you couldn't tell me before?" Zack asks.

"Uh huh." I nod.

"What is it?"

"How to word this...well of course you already knew that I faced Kelly for the title and lost and haven't been in action since then. But um...guess who else has a little jellybean..."

"Oh my god, really?" Zack asks, sounding excited.

"Yeah...but we're not calling it Jellybean like Aly. For now we refer to him or her as Gummy Bear, or in Alex's case Baby Love."

Zack grins.

"Cute. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I thought I'd tell a few people now before I tell everyone on Raw like Aly did. Honestly, it was killing me that I wasn't telling anyone."

"I bet it was." Charity smiles.

"So yeah that's what I had to tell you first before anyone else."

"Well thanks for sharing." Zack says.

"You deserved to be the ones to know first. Oh and before you ask, I'll be 8 weeks tomorrow."

"Awww." Charity remarks.

"I know. I actually found out I had Gummy Bear inside me the day of Aly's wedding."

"Oh no way." Zack laughs.

"Yeah during the big breakfast...got sick..Aly knew what was happening."

Zack and Charity laugh.

"Yeah but I'll only get sick if I smell bananas."

"Good to know."

"So yeah, I haven't been sick since. Just really tired."

"Gotcha." Zack says.

"You know, when you find out what you're having and it's a boy...name it after me." He adds.

"We'll see." I laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell some other people, so I'll see you around."

"Alright. Again, congratulations." Zack replies and Charity echoes his wishes.

"Thanks...again." I smile, before walking back over to Aly, John and Randy.

She finishes telling a funny story and they both laugh. Then she turns to me.

"Bene, che direbbe?"

"Ha detto delle congratulazioni ed era come super eccitato."

"Oh ho scommesso." She laughs.

"Mi vuole nominare l'Orso Gommoso dopo che lui se gira fuori per essere ragazzo."

"Farebbe."

"Ora dire John e Randy."

She nods, smiling.

"Hey guys? Guys...I have something to tell you."

They exchange a look.

"...yeah?"

"First of all, can you think of any reason why I haven't been in action since I lost to Kelly?"

They both think for a minute. Aly giggles and rests her hands on her stomach.

"Well it can't be injury, because you look just fine..."

"Nope, not injured." I confirm.

"I'll give a hint...I'm gonna be out of action for at least a year."

They look at Aly and then at me and then at our stomachs before looking back at me.

"Really?" John asks.

I nod, smiling.

"That's amazing Car." He grins.

"Congratulations." Randy says.

"Thank you. I figured I'd tell at least some people before everyone finds out."

John and Randy both nod and smile.

"I call him or her Gummy Bear for now."

"Alex's nickname for the baby is Baby Love." I add.

"Awwwww." John says.

"It's sweet." I smile.

"But hey, this means you get to be an uncle."

"Again." Aly laughs.

"Yup, oh and as of tomorrow I'm 8 weeks."

"Ah, still real early then." Randy says.

"Yeah."

"Mostly all that I've been going through is exhaustion. There are days where I just want to sleep all day."

"That's how Sam was too." Randy nods.

"I was too." Aly agrees.

"Oh yeah and my first moodswing Monday night. After I flipped out on well...HER."

"Uh yeah that was crazy." John says.

"Well she's still trying to get Mike to take her back."

"Still?" Randy asks.

"Yeah."

"And she made Aly upset with the things she said at the charity event. So I vowed to rip every last blonde hair off her head. Didn't end up doing that but I was pretty pissed off since she did that and she was eavesdropping on us backstage Monday, after following Mike and Aly around."

"What was she saying?" John asks.

Aly tells him the thing she said. He just sighs and shakes his head.

"I had no idea she had been following us around until Dolce told me." Aly says, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay, she's known to be sneaky like that so there's no way you could've known."

"Not that we were paying attention anyway..." She trails off.

"Oh of course not." John chuckles.

She giggles sheepishly.

"When do you two pay attention?" I snicker.

"Almost never." She laughs.

"But hey, that goes for you sometimes too." She adds.

I blush slighty. Randy and John laugh.

"Not my fault, he's just been in a touchy feely, cuddly mood lately."

"Now you know how I feel." She says amusedly.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're complaining."

"Of course not."

Then I look behind us over at the guys and laugh to myself.

"I think the guys are getting lonely."

She glances over.

"Looks like it." She giggles.

"I think we better get back before they get too lonely."

"Yeah. We'll talk to you guys later." Aly says to John and Randy.

"Alright." They nod.

We hug them and head back over to our husbands.

"We saw you getting lonely."

"We were." Alex agrees, tugging me into his arms.

"Sorry we were gone so long, I was telling Zack, Randy and John the news.

"Ohhh. How'd they take it?"

"Zack was all excited."

"He would be." Alex chuckles.

"He wants us to name Gummy Bear after him if it turns out to be a boy."

"I don't know about that..." Alex makes a face.

"I know I know, you'd want to name him after you."

"Well maybe not since he'd be 'the third'...but we'll see."

"Okay." I nod.

"We have plently of time for that anyway." Alex kisses my head.

"Right."

Alys wrapped up in Mike's arms, swaying lightly.

"Watch, you'll have a girl too." She jokes.

"That'd be funny."

"Another twin like thing we'd have in common."

"Oh yeah." I laugh.

Mike snickers and kisses her head.

"Can't wait to find out what you're having." She smiles.

"Us either." Alex agrees.

"Speaking of, I do have my first appointment soon."

"Exciting."

"Uh huh." I nod.

Alex grins and squeezes me gently.

"But I think someone is a little more excited than I am."

"Mike was the same way." Aly remarks.

"I bet." I giggle.

Mike just shrugs with a half smirk. We stick around for a few more hours, talking to people and whatnot, before deciding to head back home.

* * *

**Italian Translations:**

_"Voglio dirli di me ama realmente cattivo" (I want to tell them about me like really bad.)_

_"Perché fa bene lei non" (Well why don't you?)_

_"Bene primo di tutto ho promesso Zack gli direi primo" (Well first of all I promised Zack I'd tell him first.)_

_"È intorno qui in qualche luogo. L'ho sentito va 'corteggia corteggia corteggia' così so che è qui" (He's around here somewhere. I heard him go 'woo woo woo' so I know he's here.)_

_"Solo lui. .." (Only him.)_

_"So" (I know.)_

_"Ma il secondo di tutto sono insicuro di dire di persone. Significo è diverso di continuare Crudo e tutti dicendo. ..which farò ma. ...I non sa. Mi uccide che sanno di lei ma non me ancora" ( But second of all I'm unsure about telling people. I mean it's different than going on Raw and telling everyone...which I will do but...I don't know. It's killing me that they know about you but not me yet.)_

_"So come lei sente. Ero nervoso di dire di persone anche ma lei dovrà a alla fine. Lei potrebbe poiché lo fa bene ora prima che esca, lei sa" ( I know how you feel. I was nervous about telling people too but you're going to have to eventually. You might as well do it now before it gets out, you know?)_

_"Vero, prima che abbia lasciato l'Universo di WWE intero sa" (True, before I let the whole WWE Universe know.)_

_"Lei potrebbe andare dice Zack ora e starò qui con questi due" (You could go tell Zack now and I'll stay here with these two.)_

_"Bene, poi dirò loro quando ritorno" (Alright, then I'll tell them when I get back.)_

_"Destra." (Right.)_

_"Bene, che direbbe?" (Well, what did he say?)_

_"Ha detto delle congratulazioni ed era come super eccitato." (He said congratulations, and was like super excited.)_

_"Oh ho scommesso." (Oh I bet)_

_"Mi vuole nominare l'Orso Gommoso dopo che lui se gira fuori per essere ragazzo." (He wants me to name Gummy Bear after him if it turns out to be a boy.)_

_"Farebbe." (He would)_

_"Ora dire John e Randy." (Now to tell John and Randy)_


	223. SummerSlam Axxess

It's now the weekend, seemed to get here fast. It's Saturday and we all have a busy day ahead of us with SummerSlam Axxess going on. I leave Alex sleeping, while I go into the bathroom and take a shower. After I was finished and stepped out of the shower after wrapping a towel around me, I peek out the door first to make sure that Alex was still sleeping before walking out and walking into the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Of course as I'm picking out my clothes, he starts to wake up. I am too busy searching through everything for clothes to even notice him waking up. He wakes up fully and stretches. He realizes I'm not in bed and looks around, finding me standing in the closet only wearing a towel. His eyebrows raise up as his eyes wander over me. After I find something to wear, I decide to just change in the closet. I come out of the closet after changing and stop when I realize Alex is awake.

"Oh you're awake. I didn't know that."

Alex chuckles, smirking a bit.

"Just wake up?" I ask, walking back into the bathroom and hanging the towel up to dry.

"I woke up when you were in the closet."

"Oh, well you saw a lot then." I laugh, walking back into the bedroom.

"Yes I did."

"I knew I could feel a pair of eyes on me."

Alex smirks.

"You should come over here."

"Hmmm, tempting but I'll have to decline." I giggle, going over to the dresser and picking out my jewelry and makeup.

"Awwww."

"Please?"

"Let me finish what I'm doing at least."

"Okay."

I get my jewelry on and do my makeup before walking over to the bed. I don't get a chance to climb onto the bed myself, because before I knew it he had grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed.

"Ah, you got to behave."

Alex whines, nuzzling my neck.

"We have a busy day today, you have to."

"Darn." He sighs.

"Plus I let you have your fun last night, hence why I took a shower not too long ago."

"Can't help but love on you."

"I know, I know."

Alex pulls his head back and kisses my cheek, his hands rubbing my stomach. I smile and lean into his touch.

"You're gonna have to let me go and get up and everything."

"I know. Just let me enjoy this for a minute."

I nod and lay my head on his shoulder. Alex holds me for a few more minutes before he gets up to get dressed.

"Jeans again huh?"

"You love them." He laughs.

"Yes, yes I do."

He smiles and finishes getting dressed.

"You know, you don't have to put a shirt on right now."

Alex stops in the middle of pulling his shirt on and smirks at me.

"Just saying..." I smile innocently.

He takes his arms back out of the shirt and sets it on the end of the bed. Then he walks back to where I am and sits beside me.

"You didn't have to listen to me you know."

"No...but I felt like it."

"Of course."

He chuckles and lets me lean into him.

"Okay get the shirt back on before you start to get distracting."

"Hey, you're the one that said I didn't have to put one on."

"And now I changed my mind."

"If you say so." He shrugs, moving to get the shirt.

"You can take it off later, after everything's over today." I grin.

"Alright." He chuckles after putting his shirt on.

In the meantime in Aly and Mike's bedroom, he's already up but he lets her sleep in a bit. She ends up snuggling with her body pillow. After getting dressed he turns around to see her snuggling with her body pillow and he chuckles. She moves slightly when he chuckles, burying her face in her pillow. He walks over and leans down, kissing her head before quietly leaving the room so that she can get her sleep. Mike goes out and starts breakfast. I greet Mike as he comes out, since Alex and I are sitting in the living room. He greets me back.

"Where's Aly?" I ask.

"She's still sleeping."

"Ah, still tired then."

"Seemed like it, that's why I didn't get her up."

"Makes sense."

"I'm surprised you're awake." Mike says to me.

"Well I slept great last night, I wasn't really tired when I woke up. Plus I needed to take a shower."

"Ah."

"And also the excitement for today adds to that."

"True."

Then Mike goes back to making breakfast for all of us. Once he finishes cooking, he serves himself and the two of us, leaving a plate for Aly in the microwave to hear up when she wakes up. She walks out of the bedroom a while later, still looking a bit tired. She yawns and waves at us before going to get her food. After grabbing her food, she comes out to the living room with the rest of us and sits down in the recliner next to Mike while she eats. Mike slides his hands under her shirt to lay them on her belly while she's eating.

"Get enough sleep?" He asks.

"Mmhmm. Thank you for letting me sleep."

"You're welcome. You needed it."

She nods a little.

"Especially with our busy week we've had."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"Just one more day and that's SummerSlam tomorrow night."

"And Raw Monday night."

"Yeah that too."

"Then we get to relax."

"Which is gonna be such a relief compared to this week."

"Oh yeah."

"We all need a day or two to relax."

"Especially you two." Alex remarks, looking at me and Aly.

"Yeah, it's definintely affecting me...how busy we've been." I nod, leaning against him.

Aly nods in agreement.

"We have an early start today don't we?" I ask Mike.

"Yes we do." He nods.

"Blehhh."

"It should be fun though. We get to talk to lots of interesting people."

"Then you got the roster reveal later today, and then we all have autograph signings and everything." Aly points out.

"And we have Q&A's with the fans too."

"Busy, busy, busy."

"Yup."

"I should go get changed now then huh?" She asks.

"Probably a good idea." Mike chuckles.

"Alright, I'll be back." She says, placing her plate on the table and getting up from the recliner, heading into the bedroom.

She goes and starts rummaging through her things. She puts on a pair of shorts and starts looking for a shirt. Mike comes in after dealing with the dishes and he goes through his things looking for something. She fings a pretty pink shirt and pulls that on, going into the bathroom to do all that stuff. Mike finally finds what he's looking for, and walks over to the bathroom door, peeking his head in. She has the curling iron in her hand as she puts some curls into her ponytail.

"Hey, I have something for you."

"Ooh." She looks interested as she puts in one last curl and sets down the iron, unplugging it before she turns to him.

"You can decide which one you want to wear, or if you want to wear both." He says, handing her two small boxes.

She opens the boxes to see two necklaces. One is a little pink baby shoe adorned with tiny diamonds. The other has a silver heart outline and in the center hangs a pair of little baby shoes with pink diamonds on them.

"Ohhhh these are so cute..." She says, tearing up.

"I thought so too." He smiles.

She blinks rapidly, trying not to cry. He knows she's trying not to, so he steps closer and embraces her in a hug. She slides her arms around him and hugs back tightly.

"Thank you." She says, her voice muffled against his chest.

"You're welcome."

She eventually pulls away and puts the cover back on the single shoe necklace. She sets it down on the counter and then starts to take the other necklace out of it's box.

"Would you like some help?"

She nods. He takes the necklace from her once she gets it out of the box and he unclasps it, putting it around her neck and clasping it back. She feels him kiss the back of her neck and she smiles. She turns around and gives him a big kiss.

"You're too sweet." She smiles, after pulling away.

"Because I love you and you deserve it." Mike replies.

"I love you too."

"Now in order for us to get going, I need to finish."

He nods and moves just enough for her to have the room to do what she needs to do. He leans against the wall as he watches her finish.

"Done." She finally proclaims, turning to him with a smile.

"And you look amazing...as always

"Thank you."

He pushes off the wall and walks over to her, kissing her briefly.

"Now we can get ready to go."

"Right."

He lets her leave the bathroom first and he follows her out. Then they both grab what they need before heading back out to the living room where Alex and I were still, all set to go ourselves. We leave the condo and head to the car.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" I ask her.

"Mike gave it to me just a couple minutes ago. This one and aother one kind of simular." She smiles.

"Awwww."

"I knowwww."

"It's so cute."

"I know, I love it."

Eventually we arrive at the Axxess thing for SummerSlam and it's already packed with people.

"So many people.." Aly murmurs.

"I know...wow."

She nods silently.

"Okay so the first thing we have to do is the autograph signings." Mike says as we park and get out of the car.

"Fun."

"Unfortunately we're split up."

"Awww."

"Yeah, I'm signing with Primo." Alex says.

"Interesting."

"And you two will be signing together." Mike says to me and Aly.

"Thank god."

"And you don't have to worry really at all since we're all close enough to each other where we're all signing."

"Well that's good at least."

"That's for a few hours or so, and then we have a break before the roster reveal."

We nod and smile.

"Its so cool to be in our first video game." Aly says.

"I know, playing the games for years and actually being in it." I add.

"Oh yeah. It's kinda crazy to think how far we've come in about a year."

"Yup, it's crazy alright."

We exchange smiles.

"It's supposed to be Jerry and I for the roster reveal, but it's up to you if you want to come out with me or not." Mike says to Aly.

"I think I will."

"From what I saw from the last roster reveal, you can be a bigger dork during that." She adds.

"You love it." Mike chuckles.

"Of course." She laughs, kissing his cheek.

"Then after the roster reveal, we have interviews and such to do."

"Right."

"But let's get to our own signing booths now."

We nod and head out that way. The guys walk with us to our booth first, then kiss us before leaving and heading to their own booths.

"This oughta be fun." Aly says to me as we both wave to the fans.

"It's always fun meeting the fans."

"Definintely."

The booth starts getting set up with the glossy pictures of us that we sign and we're given a bunch of markers and water.

"Get ready to sign like we've never signed before." Aly laughs.

"And then for you all the congratulations on Savannah." I say quietly.

"Oh yes. Just wait until you tell the news, you'll get it too."

"Right. I'm thinking about telling everyone the news Monday. Get it over with you know?"

She nods.

Soon the signing starts and the fans make their way up to us. We sign things and take pictures, talking with them all the while. Aly of course gets a lot of congratulations about Savannah and everything. Pictures were also for from one of the photographers at times. Some people ask to rub her stomach and she gets up enough to let them. Since a lot of people ask to do that, she ends up sitting on top of the table to make it easier.

"Having fun up there?" I tease, making some fans laugh.

"Yep!" She grins.

I laugh and go back to signing things for the fans. After a while the signing finally comes to an end and we're talking while waiting for Mike and Alex.

"I can't wait to see the roster reveal. Of course Alex and I won't be out there with you. But we'll be watching from somewhere."

"Of course. It's going to be funny, I know that much."

"Definitely. I remember last year's, he was making fun of Evan and everything, mocking his voice." I laugh.

"I know."

After sitting there for a while, we spot Mike and Alex walking over.

"Have fun?" Aly asks, still sitting on the table.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Mike says as they walk up the stairs to us.

"Us too."

"Good. Let's go get lunch while we still have time before having to head over to the roster reveal."

We agree and Alex pulls me up out of my chair while Mike helps Aly off the table. They let us walk down the stairs first, before following behind us and we all head to a place to have lunch. We eat lunch while talking about different things. Mike and Alex make sure that they're as close to us as possible while we're eating. After lunch we head over to where the roster reveal is. From what we see, the reveal is different this year since a WWE ring is set up just like it is at events with the fans all around.

"Interesting..." Aly comments.

"Yeah, well this is where we stop since we're not going with you. We'll be watching from somewhere in the crowd." I say.

"Alright."

"Have fun."

"We will."

Then she and Mike walk off and around to the back of the setup and wait for the reveal to begin. Of course while they're waiting, Mike is rubbing on her stomach as usual. She watches him with amusement.

"She's been quiet today."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. It's not too surprising though. It'll be a couple weeks before her movements get regular."

"Right." He nods.

"Looking forward to it though." She smiles.

"I know, so am I."

She kisses him briefly. Then they hear music start and Todd Grisham is out in the ring now welcoming everyone to the roster reveal. The music stops before he introduces Mike. Mike grabs her hand and pulls her along with him as they go out. He lets go of her hand in favor of doing his pose like he usually does at the top of the ramp at events and everything. Then they both walk forward and Mike does his whole ring entrance thing while she walks up the steps. As usual Mike holds the ropes so she can get in easier. She thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. He poses in one of the corners, saying something to the camera that was nearby before hopping down and grabbing a mic. There's surprisingly a lot of cheers and people yelling 'awesome'.

"Is everybody ready for SummerSlam?" Mike exclaims and everyone cheers.

"Does everyone realize that The Miz does not have a SummerSlam match yet?" He adds and everyone boos.

"And I believe the COO is right there. Triple H is right there, and I'm asking him right now. SummerSlam will not be SummerSlam without The Miz, Mr. COO. I'm sorry you don't have a microphone, but The Miz does! And is everyone having a good time at SummerSlam Axxess? Is everybody ready to see the roster reveal for WWE '12?" Mike says, and climbs one of the corners after.

"Hey Macho Man and Jimmy Hart, are you guys ready for the SummerSlam Axxess? You gotta love that, you gotta love that." He adds, jumping back down.

"Well it is going to be just like me, it is going to be...awwwesooome!" He finishes.

Aly giggles quietly, leaning against the ropes.

The Todd introduces Jerry and he walks out and gets into the ring, being handed a mic as well.

"Thank you, thank you very much. It is a pleasure to be here and see such a...what a huge crowd Miz, you don't look impressed. Come on, this is impressive all of these great...WWE Universe turned up here today to see you and I..."

"Absolutely, but wait a second. When you came out here, all I heard was 'Jerry, Jerry'..." Mike interrupts him and the crowd starts chanting that again.

"Wait a second. Really? Really? Really? Really! Because when I came out here, I didn't hear Miz chants, I didn't hear 'Miz is awesome' chants, I didn't hear anything like that. Do you understand that I am the most must-see WWE Champ-.." Mike gets cut off by a 'Miz is awesome' chant.

"There we go. Hang on..wait wait wait. Are you saying Miz is awesome or Miz is awful?" Jerry asks and everyone goes 'awesome'.

"Awesome...okay. I'll give you that, Miz is awesome."

"Or are they saying that Miz beat you last year in a WWE Championship match?" Mike interjects.

"Alright-"

"Or are they saying that? 'Cause I couldn't hear them right, right?"

"No you didn't hear them right. Okay but let's not live in the past, let's not talk about last...last year you were the host of the roster reveal and this year um...I'm joining you because I've been the voice of the THQ WWE game. And as well again this year for WWE '12. For the past decade Miz. Now last year your picture was on the cover of the game. But what about this year?"

"I took a year off..."

"Took a year off!"

"I took a year off, I allowed other superstars to be seen, to be shown. I give them a chance."

"They get jealous, the guys get jealous."

"They do, they get jealous, they get mad, they get angry. Because I'm on Conan, I'm on Jimmy Fallon, I'm on George Lopez even though he's cancelled now."

"Yeah what happened with that, wait a minute. I did want to mention that. You are the WWE's most must-see superstar, and you were seen so many times on George Lopez's show he got cancelled this past week."

"I think we're all upset about that, I mean it just happens."

"Is there any truth to the rumor that they want to replace George Lopez with you now? I just heard that, I don't know."

"Do you think TBS should replace George Lopez with The Miz? Well hopefully there's tv cameras around, put it on internet, put it on Twitter, I'll take it! Come one, come all."

Aly laughs at the thought, moving to sit on the top of the corner post.

"Alright I see Todd is anxious to say something back there."

"Yeah, let me say something. Alright are you guys ready to meet or rather introduce to you the top 20 superstars on this year's game? It is bigger, badder and better. Alright here we go, here's our first 20 superstars a part of THQ's WWE '12." Todd finishes and they all look down at the screen sitting in the ring in front of them.

"John Cena!"

"John Morrison."

"Ted DiBiase."

"Mark Henry, the world's strongest man."

"Boom boom boom, Kofi Kingston."

"William Regal."

"R-Truth."

"Husky Harris."

"Ooh, Daniel Bryan...he's on the game."

"Tyson Kidd."

"Santino Marella."

"Big David Otunga."

"Evan Air Bourne."

"Sheamus."

"Goldust."

"Cody Rhodes."

"Woo woo woo, Zack Ryder!"

"Mason Ryan."

"The Game Triple H!"

"And finally ladies and gentlemen, The Miz."

Aly claps lightly smiling at Mike

"And that is just the first 20 names of superstars-" Jerry starts to say but is cut off by 'CM Punk' chants.

"Wait a minute, are they complaining about the fact that they haven't seen CM Punk yet?"

"I think...I...I...I have a question. Who's gonna win the undisputed WWE Championship?" Mike asks the crowd and there's mixed answers.

"Okay, let's do a little poll. Will it be John Cena?" Mike asks and a majority of the people are booing.

"Will it be CM Punk?" He asks again and a majority of the people are cheering.

"Well you know there's the poll results on this little quick straw poll, lots of straw polls going on around the country today. But do you realize that no matter who wins this huge match tomorrow at SummerSlam, whether it's CM Punk or whether it's John Cena, that Monday they got to turn around...Monday night on Raw and face Rey Mysterio for the title. What about that? Wow. I agree Miz has made a believer out of me. He does need a shot, but Miz you were the last name revealed on the first 20 and a tremendous ovation here from the fans. But you got to be excited. Tell me are you excited about some of the new, young superstars we're seeing like Mason Ryan's on the game and Daniel Bryan's on the game?"

"Well you know let's face it, the only reason Daniel Bryan is on the video game, the only reason that Daniel Bryan is in the WWE is because of me. Whether you like it or not, I made Daniel Bryan relevant in the WWE. I taught Daniel Bryan everything he knows, and if he wants to take his Money in the Bank and go to Wrestlemania 28 and cash it in there, and let me tell-" Mike goes on but is cut off by people chanting 'you tapped out'.

"Please please. Don't...don't get the Miz upset."

"Let me tell you something about tapping out. If Daniel Bryan wants to go to Wrestlemania and cash in his Money in the Bank, well he better pray to god that I'm not the champion. Because I will make Daniel Bryan tap out!"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen are you guys-"

"Hold on, I'm not done nerd!" Mike cuts Todd off.

"Wait a minute...nerd...did you just call him nerd?"

"Now as far as...yes he is a nerd, look at him. It's okay, it's cool, it's cool to be a nerd. I mean Harry Potter's cool right? I know you got an invisible cloak and your little wizard wand that you practice in the mirror with. You know it's cool."

"Hey I'm still taller than you are." Todd retorts.

Everyone in the crowd goes 'Ohhhhh'.

"Ooooh, but I can still beat you up."

"Now as far as The Miz being on WWE '12, I don't know if you remembered but 3 years ago my rating on the WWE Smackdown vs Raw video game was lower than the divas. Then the next year I was on the cover and I was like in the 80s, I was like in the mid-range. On WWE '12, if I am not in the 90s...holy hell will happen here today. Because let's face it, the creators...the people that have done everything for THQ are here today and they will be out here. And I will put a Skull Crushing Finale on Cory Ledesma if I am not in the 90s."

"Oh you guys like Cory. You're gonna have to wait for him. Alright go ahead now." Mike finishes, talking to Todd.

"Alright thank you. Okay let's introduce the next 22 WWE Divas and Legends that will be a part of WWE 2012."

"Did you say Divas?" Jerry asks.

"I did."

"Oh boy! Here we go!"

Aly laughs.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Arn Anderson."

"The Dragon Ricky Steamboat."

"Road Warrior Hawk."

"And of course, Road Warrior Animal."

"Big bad Vader."

"Kevin Nash, Big Daddy."

"Uh oh...Booker T."

"The legendary Eddie Guerrero."

"From Demolition...Smash."

"And Demolition Ax. That's a fearsome twosome."

"The Rated R Superstar Edge."

"And how about some Divas, Eve!"

"Natalya."

"Hey Miz...Sadie."

Aly laughs and waves as the fans cheer.

"Carly."

"Maryse."

"Layla."

"Michelle McCool."

"The Glamazon Beth Pheonix."

"And finally the Diva's Champion Kelly Kelly."

"Let's take a quick poll about Kelly Kelly's match tomorrow."

"Let's do it!"

"How many think Kelly Kelly will successfully defend the Diva's title?" Jerry asks and everyone boos.

"Oh come on!"

"Wait a minute. How many people think Beth Phoenix will win?" Mike asks and everyone cheers.

"Wait a second. When did this happen? When did everyone start hating on Kelly Kelly? She's sweet, she's beautiful, she's powerful, she's sexy. You want to see Beth Phoenix beat up Kelly Kelly?" Mike asks and everyone cheers.

"Anti-establishment I think. That's what we're witnessing. But let me ask you real quick Miz. Now this is gonna be an oppourtunity in this game for all of our players out here to pit you against well...against guys like Edge or against guys like Road Warrior Animal or Road Warrior Hawk. How do you think you'll fair against some of the legends of all time?"

"You know if there is one person that I've always dream of going in the ring with, that can no longer wrestle anymore due to a neck injury, it would have to be Edge. Edge was one of the most creative, most innovative, most successful superstars in the WWE. And let me tell you something, I don't compliment anyone...besides my wife. Other than that, I think I'm better than everyone, but Edge was far and beyond, above everyone and we are going to miss him in this squared circle. However, when you play WWE '12 and you play me vs Edge, you better be WINNING with me, duh."

Aly laughs and shakes her head in amusement.

"Do we have even more Todd, more superstars?"

"Yes, it's our third and final group of WWE Superstars, here we go the final 20."

"You may have heard of this first superstar, his name is The Rock."

"The Big Red Monster Kane."

"Alex Riley."

Aly claps for Alex despite the 'look' she gets from Mike.

"Alberto Del Rio."

"Rey Mysterio."

"Michael McGillicutty."

"Yoshi Tatsu."

"The All American American Jack Swagger."

"The Big Show!"

"From South Africa, Justin Gabriel."

"The one man rock band Heath Slater."

"Dolph Ziggler."

"The Undertaker!"

"The World Heavyweight Champion Christian."

"Drew McIntyre."

"Sin Cara."

"Mr. McMahon. Are you kidding me? You can play as Mr. McMahon!"

"Big Zeke, Zeke Jackson."

"Uh CM Punk anybody?"

"Wade Barrett."

"Randy Orton."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen as you know, last year this gentleman was on the cover of THQ's WWE game. But this year we have a new superstar on the cover and I want to bring him out right now. He has a match tomorrow, where he'll be challenging for the World Heavyweight Championship. Please welcome Randy Orton!"

Randy walks out of the curtain and grabs a mic before getting into the ring. He shakes Jerry's hand before looking out at the crowd and stands up in the corner. He places the mic down to get back up and pose like he always does. He looks over at Mike, Todd and Jerry and Mike just does the head nod thing to him.

"How're we all doing this afternoon? It's good to be here, I got to say I'm very honored to be the cover superstar of the new WWE '12 video game. I was backstage and I heard everyone out here, running down the list of everyone that's on the roster, and they mentioned you know uh...the big red machine Kane, and the Rock, and Stone Cold Steve Austin, and then they just cut right to Michael McGillicutty."

"Now I was privileged, blessed to be able to work with the great Mr. Perfect Curt Hennig, and I think is an utter travesty that Michael McGillicutty can't be called Joe Hennig. But I just wanted to...that was just on the top of my head. Also you guys were talking about tomorrow, tomorrow's a big day, um...and I think Kelly Kelly is going to beat Beth Phoenix too. Or was that the other way around? I don't know, I'm just a big Kelly Kelly fan."

Aly just shakes her head a little. Everyone starts booing, and Mike just cracks up.

"So back to the video game. Back to the video game. They got something real cool this year for WWE '12, it's called Predator Technology. And what this is folks is if you play video games, you'll notice that sometimes the character movement, the gameplay isn't as smooth as it could be. Well this year in WWE '12, we got predator techology and what the basically means is that the gameplay is as smooth as hell, it is as smooth as it can be. It is better than any other wrestling game, any Smackdown vs Raw in the past, it blows it out of the water. WWE '12 is bigger, badder and better. And no folks that isn't just a tag line, it is really the truth. We could've done a little better on the picture here, I'm lacking a beard. Um...I know my beard is very popular with all of you. I see signs in the crowd. One more round of applause for the beard."

"And how about a big round of applause for Miz. He's been out here sweating his ass off all day, all morning."

Aly claps and smiles at Mike.

"Well I'll tell you what...alright as much as...hang on Randy, as much as they'd like to see. As much as you'd like to see Randy Orton deliver an RKO to The Miz, you're gonna have to do that on WWE '12 I think."

Randy says thanks before posing a few times and then leaving the ring.

"Oh Randy Orton everybody. Now Miz real quick before we wrap this thing up, I want to say...you know we've seen the roster reveal here, but there are gonna be a lot of surprises. There's gonna be a lot of things associated with WWE '12 that you don't know about yet. But I want to do a shameless little plug, you talked about how you beat me in the big pay per view matches. But I am gonna have a chance for a rematch. That's right, on WWE '12. Because 'The King' is not only the voice of WWE '12, I'm gonna be one of the downloadable playable characters as soon as the game comes out. So then I'll get a shot at a rematch with you. And you know we got all of this new talent, Sin Cara is gonna be on the game. But right now, I want to bring up a gentleman who is well mostly responsible for this great WWE '12 game. Because he is the creative director. That's a big title right?"

"Yes. This guy is the creative director and I've known him for the past 3 years and I've promoted for all the Smackdown vs Raws. I've promoted for the WWE '12 with this guy. He knows everything about this video game, inside and out. On Twitter we have wars from time to time, here and there. He doesn't like me, I don't like him. So everybody give a warm welcome for the creative director Cory Ledesma."

"Miz can I talk? Are you gonna let me talk?"

"Really? Really? We're gonna do this right now really? Really? Really? Really. Really? Really. Really? Really? Really? Really?"

Aly's laughing as Mike does his 'Really' thing.

"No you can't talk yet. Because I would like to have a chant started. And I think you guys know this chant a lot right?"

Then everyone starts chanting Cory.

"Wow a Cory chant."

"No it's a little one I like to call 'you suck'. There's no chants, you guys aren't gonna do it with me? And here's another one I want you to do. While Cory Ledesma is talking, I want you to start the whats. It's the only time I will allow it to start, as soon as Cory Ledesma starts talking, that is when it starts. Do you guys know how to do it?" Mike asks and everyone goes 'what'.

"Now you can talk."

"On behalf of THQ, I'd like to thank the King, Todd Grisham, and our cover athlete Randy Orton for this roster reveal. And The Miz's overall score in the game...is a 70."

"70?"

"What?" Mike asks.

"70."

"What?"

"69."

"Really?"

"68."

"Really?"

"67."

"Really?"

"It's gonna keep going..."

"Really? Really. Really."

Aly's laughing as she gets down from the post and goes over to Mike.

"Let's face it Cory, you and I both know I'm the most must-see WWE Champion of all time. I am the reason people watch SummerSlam, I am the reason people are here tonight, and people want to see The Miz at a 90 and above. Do you understand what I'm saying? Do I need to speak slower to you, so you will understand, so it can get through your thick head? Are you gonna cry? Do I see a little tear? It's gonna be okay Cory."

"You don't have a match at SummerSlam."

"Miz how do you keep letting this guy keep one-upping you? I can't believe it."

"Don't feed into him Jerry. And to you, let's face it. Whatever I do at SummerSlam, it will steal the show."

"Alright to wrap things up, I want to thank you all for being at the roster reveal. As you can see we have some great superstars. The game's bigger, badder, better than ever. New technology, better gameplay, create an arena, best game ever."

"Cory Ledesma everybody! Cory in all honesty, you guys did an amazing job with WWE '12. And everyone, I know I make fun of Cory a lot, but they really do take it to the next level with WWE '12. With their creative gameplay, with everything they do, they go so into detail, literally it is incredible the amount of work that the team of WWE '12 guys go through. So everybody give it up for everyone that was involved with WWE '12, Cory Ledesma everybody!"

Todd thanks everyone for coming and a trailer for the game featuring the Rock was shown before Todd, Mike and Jerry end the reveal.

"You're such a goof." Aly kisses Mike's cheek.

"But I'm your goof." He grins.

"Yes you are." She smiles.

"Now onto interviews and stuff like that."

"Right."

"Oh and we get to try out the game after that."

"Oooooooh that sounds fun."

"You and me as a tag team." She adds.

"Sounds good." Mike smiles, kissing her head.

"And I wanna be able to beat Frenchie up."

"Of course." Mike laughs loudly.

Then he holds the ropes for her to get out first.

"After you."

"Thanks." She replies, getting out and going down the steps.

He follows behind her and they both walk through the curtain and walk around, trying to find

me and Alex. They finally find the two of us after some searching.

"I thought you weren't gonna stop with the 'Really' Mike." I laugh.

"I didn't think he would either." Aly laughs too.

"I can't wait until we get to try the game out."

"I know, that's going to be so fun."

"Gonna beat up Frenchie I'm assuming."

"Of course." Aly smirks.

"You're gonna have way too much fun with that."

"Damn right."

"Well we should get going to the interviews and everything now."

The rest of us nod and we start to walk off to where the interviews are taking place. We stay by their sides during the interviews, answering questions ourselves as well. We stop by this room which had a bunch of game reviewers and everything. Mike doesn't go in since Alex was going in. But Aly and I go in with Alex. We're happily greeted by all the people.

"See they say Alex Riley t-shirt they leave. Whoever was hanging out..."

"I wanted one. Definintely."

"So what do you think of the game so far?"

"I think it's incredible, very cool and the graphics, everything's amazing. And I love...you know, the first time I'm in this thing, it's surreal. Very cool. What a cover too."

"You have the sickest entrance music of all time."

"Do I...oh yeah. Yeah I choose it."

"Have you had a chance to play with yourself?"

"I haven't." Alex answers and everyone starts cracking up at the question...the joke that Alex had just walked into.

Aly and I bust up laughing, leaning on each other. Alex starts cracking up, since he realized what he just fell for.

"Today?" He asks, his face red from laughing and everything.

"No I haven't. I'm trying to get over there and..." He answers, but is still laughing.

This makes us laugh harder.

"Alright guys before we go, let's take another group shot with Mr. Alex Riley here. So we can all just crowd around here..."

Alex motions for us to get into the picture as well, but we're still laughing pretty hard.

"Are you two going to make it?" Alex laughs at us.

Aly shakes her head, wiping her eyes because at this point, she's laughing so hard she's crying.

"Give us a minute." I say inbetween my laughter.

Everybody laughs and watches us. We finally calm down enough to get into the picture. After the picture everybody thanks us for showing up and whatnot, and we sign a few things before having to leave. Aly pauses outside the door to wait for Mike.

"Ready to go in?"

"Mmhmm."

Then she and Mike head inside to do the same thing as we did with Alex. They come out laughing a while later.

"More funny stuff?"

"Yes but not nearly as hilarious as what Alex walked into."

"I still can't believe you walked into that." I snicker.

Alex's face is slightly red.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Well they all immediately took it the other way, that's why."

"It was still funny as hell." Aly remarks laughing.

"Indeed it was."

We start to walk to the next thing, both of us cuddled up to our husbands. The next thing just so happened to be the trying out of the video game, and we were all excited when we got there.

"Oooh this is going to be so fun." Aly bounces excitedly.

"I knowww."

We wait for them to get all set up. Then we go in and choose our own characters of course and our opponents. We start to play and have a blast, laughing and joking.

"Hah! Take that Frenchie!"

"Having fun over there Aly?"

"Hell yes!"

"I may not be able to beat her up for real, but I get to in the game."

"Right."

"How are you doing over there with beating up Eve?" She asks.

"Having a blast." I laugh.

"Looks like it." She laughs too.

Mike and Alex laugh as well.

"Oh damn...no you don't!" I yell at the screen.

"Issue?" Aly laughs.

"Just a tad."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She giggles.

"A pin this early? Really? I don't think so."

We keep playing until they tell us it's time to stop.

"Hah! We win anyway. In your face!"

"Woo!" Aly laughs.

"What about you?"

"Of course we won, you think I'd let Frenchie beat me? Psh, hell no!"

"Only in her dreams does she beat you."

"Damn right."

"Oh, I don't know about you but I'm ready for a nap or something."

"Mmhmm." Aly agrees, yawning and leaning into Mike.

"Well we can head back to the condo, instead of taking the time to make something to eat for dinner, we can order out something. How does that sound?" Mike asks.

"Sounds good to me."

"Can't forget movies either."

"Ooh yeah."

"Let's go then." I add.

Mike and Alex get up and help us up. Then we head out of the Axxess area and to the car, driving back to the condo. Aly and I head to the bedrooms as soon as we get back so we can change and be ready for bed if we fall asleep while Mike orders the food. We meet back in the living room. Aly goes straight for the recliner as usual, curling up in it. Mike comes over after ordering the food and sits with her in the recliner while we wait for the food to get here. She snuggles into him while he rubs on her belly.

"Love you." He says to her quietly.

She kisses him briefly.

"Love you too babe."

"And Savannah."

"She loves you too daddy."

"Awwww."

Aly glances at me and smiles.

"DC will more than likely do the same thing with you when you find out what you're having and you decide on a name."

"Right." I nod, smiling at Alex.

"But he's already started."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Oh by the way Alex, I'm planning on telling everyone the news on Raw Monday."

"You are? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I wait any longer, I'm gonna go crazy."

The rest of them laugh.

"Of course I know you're gonna want to be out there with me."

Alex nods firmly.

"I want to get this over with, and not have to worry about when to tell everyone anymore. Which is why I chose Monday to do so."

"Makes sense."

"I just hope no one comes out and starts running their mouth about it."

"They better not. I will come out with spray cans blazing if they do." Aly remarks.

"And they'll get a beatdown from me." I add.

"Right."

"I don't like the idea of that." Alex remarks.

"Of course you don't but we aren't just going to sit back and let somebody insult us because we're pregnant." Aly says.

"Exactly." I nod.

"And also, who says we have to retaliate physically? Pranks would work just as good." Aly says smirking.

"Oh yeah." I grin.

Mike and Alex chuckle.

"Now that sounds more like the two of you."

"Uh huh. You know we're gonna have to do a prank soon, it's been too long since we did one."

"Totally."

"Need to think of something clever."

"Mmhmm." She nods in agreement, pondering thoughtfully.

"We have plenty of time to think of one though."

"Right."

"Another busy day tomorrow..blehh."

"Yup." Aly sighs.

"You two can sleep in tomorrow morning." Mike says.

We both agree.

"As for us..." Mike says, pointing to Alex and then himself.

"...we're going to the gym."

"Of course."

"Especially since you never know if a match will be scheduled for me." He adds.

"Right."

"I do have a match, but it's not televised. It's a pre-show dark match." Alex says.

"Well at least you have a match." I say.

"Was honestly concerned about you not being on the card for tomorrow at all." I add.

"Well now you don't have to worry." He replies.

Aly rubs Mike's back soothingly, knowing he's still unhappy over not having a match.

"And you don't worry either Mike, you know how creative is, and them booking matches at the last minute." I say to him.

"I know." He sighs.

"You'll get a match, just give it some time." Aly says to him soothingly.

Mike nods and leans into her. After a while of sitting there, there's a knock on the door. Mike gets up from the recliner and goes over to the door, opening it to see that the food had arrived. He pays for it and comes back to the living room, setting the food on the table. We all serve ourselves and eat while watching a movie on tv. After Aly and I had goten full, we snuggled into the guys' sides as we continued to watch the movie on tv. We did eventually end up dozing off, since we did have a long day. As usual, they pick us up and take us to bed. After Mike puts her on the bed and pulls the blankets over her, he walks back out to put away waht's left of the food and he comes back into the bedroom to change for bed. As he changes, he hears her mumbling faintly and he looks over to see her reaching for him in her sleep. He finishes as fast as he can, before climbing into bed, where she clings to him in her sleep. She sighs and settles down peacefully after snuggling into him. He kisses the top of her head, before resting his hand on her stomach and saying goodnight to her. In me and Alex's room, Alex is also changing for bed after making sure I'm taken care of. I'm sleeping peacefully still, and after he's done changing he climbs into bed. As he's getting comfortable he leans over and kisses my forehead, quietly saying goodnight to me. I cuddle closer to him and like Mike, he puts his hand to my stomach before drifting off.


	224. SummerSlam

It's the next morning and like Mike said last night, he and Alex had gotten up and everything, letting Aly and I sleep in while they went to the gym. Aly's the first to get up and she checks on me before going into the kitchen to make us something to eat. I wake up to the smell of the food cooking and I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Hey girlie. Sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I slept alright." I nod.

"Good." She smiles.

"How about you?"

"Not too bad at all."

"That's good. I'm still tired though."

"Try taking a nap after you eat. It might help."

"I'll try that." I nod.

She hands me my plate.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replies, loading up her own plate.

Then we head out to the living room to sit and eat. We eat and talk while watching tv. Once we finish we clean up the kitchen. After that, I decide to go take a nap while Aly decides to go for a swim. I nap for an hour or two and when I do finally wake up, I feel much better than earlier. Aly swims up to the side of the pool as I come outside.

"Hey, feeling better?" She asks, shielding her eyes as she peers up at me.

"Much better."

"That's good." She smiles.

"So tonight should be interesting."

"Yeah, for sure." She agrees as I sit down by the edge and put my feet in the water.

"Some pointless matches but hey what can you do."

"Right."

"The night is gonna be so long."

"Probably end up falling asleep."

"Oh yeah."

"We could always leave after Mike's match, if he has one. Though John's match would be at the very end..."

"True...well I guess we'll see if Mike got a call about a match or not."

She nods in agreement.

"I hope he did. I hate seeing him upset."

"I know me too."

She swims around a bit as we keep talking and relaxing while waiting for Mike and Alex to get back.

"You know Mike's gonna be all like 'Really' again once he sees your clothes and everything." She snickers.

"I know." I laugh.

"But that's just too bad, I'm wearing it."

"I know." She giggles.

After a bit longer we hear the door to the condo close, clearly the guys getting back. We look over at the sliding door and I prepare myself for the 'Reallys' to start. Mike's eyes land on me as they step out.

"Really Carls? Really? Cena stuff? Really?"

"Heyy, don't hate."

"You know I'm considering wearing my Zack shirt or my Stone Cold shirt." Aly says with an amused smile.

"Zack I can handle...he's cool. But no Stone Cold." Mike remarks.

"What makes you think you get a choice?" Aly laughs.

"I'm just saying..."

"Say it all you want, doesn't mean I'll listen." She smirks.

"Same goes for me over here...you can't see me." I laugh.

Aly cracks up laughing.

"Haha." Mike says dryly.

"That was good." Aly high fives me.

"Why thank you." I grin.

Alex is just snickering to himself.

"Just be thankful I don't have the wristbands."

"Yay." Mike says blandly.

"But then again, I can just get them from John himself..." I trail off, looking down at my phone which was sitting next to me.

"Nooooo." Mike whines.

"What you have is bad enough." He adds.

"Ohhh, I'm reaching for my phooone."

"Alright alright! Sorry!" Mike says loudly.

"Not the reaction I was expecting, thought you'd rush over and take my phone away from me."

"I thought about it..." He mumbles.

"Oh I see how it is...you're too chicken to take it away from me."

"No but the look my wife is giving me says I shouldn't try it."

"Oh, why don't you let him have a little fun?" I turn to Aly.

"You want to lose your phone in the pool?" She asks.

"He wouldn't do that. He knows that if he did, oh he'd be in trouble."

"It could happen on accident. I think its better to just not do it. Or do it away from the pool."

"You have a point..." I trail off going silent for a few moments.

Then I decide to get up and grab my phone. I start walking towards Mike and Alex and I smirk. Then I make it look like I'm calling John and I rush inside. Mike chases after me while Alex just shakes his head in amusement and sits where I was sitting.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin, give me back my phone!" They both hear me yell from inside.

"Ohhh ouch. Full name." Aly laughs.

"I know the feeling. She does that to me too." Alex chuckles.

"Ditto." Aly laughs again.

"I'm warning you Greg." I threaten.

"Bring it on Carly-Warly." He retorts.

"Ohhh, if I wasn't pregnant and if I was stronger I'd so give you an AA."

"Haha." He taunts.

"You give me that phone...you know what, nevermind...sparkly pink is a good color for you."

Mike knows I'm just trying to trick him.

"I'm just that awesome to pull off pink." He says.

We keep fighting over the phone, never realizing that one of us accidently called John and he's been listening to practically the whole fight.

"Yeah you are...Michelle." I snicker, remembering his Tough Enough days.

"That was a challenge!"

"Yeah, whatever you say..."

John's chuckling and decides to hang up and try calling Aly to figure out what's going on. Aly and Alex both hear her phone ringing, and Alex gets up to see who's calling.

"It's John." He states.

"Put it on speaker and bring it over."

He nods and answers, putting it on speaker and walking back over.

"Hi Sully." She says loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey Boo. Quick question. What is going on between Car and Mike?"

"She's wearing a whole bunch of your merch so of course Mike was getting on her about it. She said he was lucky she wasn't wearing the wristbands but then she could always get them from you. So they've been fighting over her phone so that she can't call you. I'm guessing they accidently hit the button."

"Makes sense."

"They're still going. I hear them." Alex laughs.

"Do I have to come down there and settle things?" John laughs.

"Nah. I tried to stop it before it started but obviously that didn't work." Aly laughs too.

"Stop calling me Michelle!" Mike yells from inside.

Aly cracks up.

"Oh she started that did she?"

"Yup, quite amusing actually." John replies.

"Oh I know."

"Well now I know what's going on, I'll see you all later."

"Alright. Bye Sully. Oh and just in case we don't see you before your match, good luck tonight."

"Thanks."

John says bye and Alex hangs up, going to put Aly's phone back on the table.

"Ooooh I'm so scared...Michelle." I say as I'm standing right near the door leading outside.

Alex and Aly snicker.

"Hey geniuses!" Aly yells.

"What?" We both yell.

"You called John on accident."

Mike and I look at each other strangely before looking down at my phone. I take the chance to then snatch my phone back and dash away outside, laughing.

"I win!"

Alex and Aly exchange amused looks while Mike growls and chases me.

"Ahh! Alex save me!" I exclaim, hiding behind him.

"Oh no. Don't drag me into this." Alex shakes his head, moving.

"You don't save me, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh now that's not fair." Alex groans.

"Then fine...here take my phone..." I say quietly, sneakily handing him my phone.

He takes it. I step away from him and stand wide out in the open for Mike to get me. Mike starts to go after me but skids to a stop, staring as Aly climbs out of the pool.

"Now's our chance...go go go." I say to Alex quietly.

"Hang on." He says back.

Aly walks right by Mike, flicking water at him as she goes to get her towel. The flicking of water does nothing to him, since he is still staring at her. She wraps her towel around her and picks up her phone. She walks over to the door and glances back at Mike, giving him a sultry smile before going inside.

"You got lucky this time." He says to me, before turning around and dashing inside after Aly.

"Thank god for Aly." I laugh, leaning into Alex.

"Phone please."

Alex hands it back to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So get enough of a workout today?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Too bad I wasn't there." I sing.

"Yeah, too bad." He laughs.

"But you let me sleep in today, which is a very good thing."

"I figured it would be."

In the meantime, by the time Mike had caught up to Aly, she was in the bathroom and changing into clothes for the day. She's pulling on the pink printed skirt she picked out when he pokes his head in.

"You're fast."

"Yup." She laughs.

"Oh by the way, I have good news."

"You got a match?" She asks, picking up her shirt.

"Uh huh." He nods.

"See? I told you you would get something."

"Tag match though."

"Its better than nothing babe."

"I know."

She unfolds her shirt and slides her arms into the sleeves when she hears him whine a little.

"What now?" She asks, laughing a bit.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...later."

"Then what are you whining for? I'm just putting on my shirt."

"I liked seeing you in the swimsuit...not fair that you had to change."

"Well if you'd gotten back from the gym faster, you would've had more time to see me in it. And besides I can't stay in my swimsuit all day you know. I'm not walking around without a shirt on either."

"I know, I know."

"I think I have a temporary compromise though." She says, pulling the shirt off her arms and refolding it.

"Oooh." He says looking really interested.

She sets the shirt down and goes into the bedroom, pulling out a white tube/bandeau top. She takes it into the bathroom and switches her bra out for that top which has a built in bra to it.

"Better?" She asks Mike.

"Much better." He nods.

"Doofus." She laughs as she starts to braid her hair.

"Love you too."

"You know I love you. I just like teasing you."

"As do I."

"Yes you do."

"Well I have some time to enjoy this before we have to leave to go to the arena."

"Mmhmm." She nods, securing her braid.

"Which if you think about it...is in the next hour or so. Yes time has flown by that fast."

"Wow. I didn't realize I was swimming for that long."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"True." She agrees and walks over to him.

"Savannah quiet again today so far?"

"Yep."

"Maybe she'll be more active later."

"Maybe."

Then he leans down to her stomach.

"Can't wait until you're really moving in there." He says to Savannah.

Aly smiles.

"Why don't I go get myself some food and then we can sit in bed and you can talk to her all you want."

"That sounds like a great idea." He smiles, leaning back up.

She goes out into the kitchen and gets herself something to eat and drink, taking that back into the bedroom. She climbs on the bed and props herself up with the pillows against the headboard. Mike lays across the bed, propping himself up so his head is right by her belly. From there he starts to talk to Savannah, being all cute and everything. She listens to him while eating, smiling because of the cuteness.

"You're acting all cute." She smiles.

He pauses, glancing up at her and smiling.

"But by all means don't let me stop you. It's super sweet." She giggles.

"If you think this is cute, just wait until after she's born." He adds.

"I can't wait for that. Seeing you with our baby girl in your arms..." She trails off, smiling with slightly teary eyes.

"I know, I can't wait for that either."

"We're almost halfway though. 18 weeks today."

"Exciting isn't it?"

"Definitely."

He leans down and kisses her stomach before starting to rub it, and going back to talking to Savannah. It isn't long after that when she feels some gentle flutters.

"I think the food got her moving."

"I guess someone was a bit hungry then."

"Seems like it."

"Was someone hungry in there?" Mike says to her stomach.

Aly watches him, giggling a bit.

"I think someone was." He adds.

He keeps talking to her for a bit while she's moving and then she slows down and eventually stops.

"She stopped moving."

"I know. Her movements aren't going to be very regular right now. She doesn't have much control over it yet."

"But when she does, you better watch out." She adds, giggling.

"She'll get you." She laughs.

"I'll be as careful as I can when that happens." He chuckles.

"Of course."

Then he looks over at the time.

"Well it looks like the past hour went by faster than I thought. We should get ready to go now."

"Alright." She agrees.

He grabs her dishes and brings them out into the kitchen, leaving her to put her original shirt back on that she replaced with the tube/bandeau top. She puts that on, then her jewelry and makeup. She comes out and sticks her feet in a pair of white flipflops and picks up her purse as she heads out of the bedroom. Alex and I are already waiting for them, and once the dishes were dealt with, Mike grabs his keys and we all head out and he locks the condo up before we go down to the car. We drive off to the arena, getting there in good time. We stop by the locker rooms to drop off the guys' stuff and then our things since we're changing into dresses later. Mike and Alex are looking at our bags suspiciously as we drop them off. We just exchange looks and giggle. Then we head to the room to relax for the rest of the time until the show starts. Or well in Alex's case until it was time for his pre-show dark match. We cuddle up with our husbands on the couches as usual.

"Oh for the first time in a couple days or so Savannah finally moved again." Aly says.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It was after I had something to eat and she moved for a little bit."

"Awwww."

"I'm curious to see if she'll move more today."

"I think Mike talking to her helped a little bit too." She adds.

"Awww." I repeat, smiling.

"Yeah he was being all cute and everything."

"Sounds like it." I add.

"Just wait until DC starts doing the same thing."

I smile up at him.

"Can't wait."

He smiles back before leaning down and kissing me briefly.

"Aww."

"I am noticing some changes already though." I comment.

"Yeah?"

"For instance the jeans I have on right now. When I did put them on this morning, they were feeling a little tighter than normal...still are."

"Weight gain, funnnn."

"...joy."

"Now you know how I felt. Still feel too."

"Well at least you're not alone anymore."

"True." She concedes.

"We stick together in this...even though you're farther along."

"Mmhmm." She smiles at me.

The rest of the time passes fairly quickly, and before we know it, Alex had to go get ready for his dark match before SummerSlam.

"Good luck DC."

"Thanks." He says to Aly.

"I'll be back after the amtch." He says to me after kissing me briefly.

"Be careful. I love you." I reply.

"I will, love you too."

Alex lightly rubs my stomach and then he leaves the room. Then I move and get comfortable, laying across the couch. Aly curls up closer to Mike.

"Oh before I forget, my match tonight is the opening match." Mike says.

"Oh really? Well then we'd be able to leave early...once Dolce and I do our thing of course."

"And no you can't know what we're doing later." I add.

"Awwww."

"It's a surprise." Aly giggles.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"I love all your surprises."

"I know you do." She laughs.

"It'll be worth the wait though." She adds.

"It always is." Mike says, kissing her head.

We all just hang around, talking and what not. Then after a good half hour or so the door opened back up and Alex came back in.

"No good huh?" Aly asks after seeing the look on his face.

"Nope." He shakes his head.

"You'll get him another day."

"Yeah, I mean it is a feud...these things happen." I add.

"True." He nods, sitting with me.

"Well seeing as the show is gonna start soon, I should go get ready for my match now." Mike says.

"Darn. I was comfy." Aly pouts slightly.

"I know, but guess what I'm wearing...that favorite jacket of yours." He grins.

She grins and laughs.

"Why yes it is my favorite jacket."

"Brown or black?" She asks him.

"Brown." He answers.

"Aww. I kind of like the black better but the brown is nice too."

"Good to know. But I'll see you after the match okay?"

"Mmhmm." She nods as he moves to kiss her stomach.

"I'll see you after the match too." He says to Savannah.

"Mmm, love you." She says after he leans up and kisses her.

"Love you too."

"Be careful."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask."

"I know."

Mike steals one last kiss and rubs her belly before get hets up and leaves.

We watch the screen as the show starts and it opens with Justin introducing the Grammy award winner guitarist from 'Tool', Adam Jones. He performs the National Anthem on his electric guitar. Some video footage is shown of famous american stuff as he plays. Once he's done, a ton of fireworks go off as the giant American flag is shown across the sreen. From there, they play an in-depth video package. Then after that, the show officially starts with the pyro and the theme song, and with Cole doing his thing on commentary. Mike's match begins shortly after, with the 'awesome' balloon things on the stage, and hearing Mike's music causes Cole to nearly jump out of his chair.

"A little excited are we?"

"Apparently.

Justin announced a six-man tag team match to start the show. Once in the ring, Mike took a mic and proclaimed that he is the most must-see WWE champion of all time and has returned to SummerSlam He said he would like to thank each and every one of the WWE Universe for insisting he compete tonight. For the crowd's unwavering support, he wants them to sit back and watch him steal the show. Suddenly Truth's intro interrupted, and he slowly walked out on-stage and told Mike that he shouldn't be thanking the people in Los Angeles. He said he hates spiders, which starts with the letter 's'. He said that SummerSlam also starts with the letter 's'. He transitioned into Cee Lo Green also starting with the letter 'c', like conspiracy.

"What is this Sesame Street?"

"I guess he thinks so."

Dorito's music hit and Ricardo introduced Del Rio who slowly made his way to the ring. Kofi Kingston was out next, followed by Morrison and then Mysterio. He was limping ever so slightly to barely sell Mike's beat down on Raw six nights ago. Kofi and Mike start things off and the bell sounds to start the match. Kofi lands some dropkicks before quickly tagging in Morrison. He and Kofi double-team Mike before Morrison takes over the match in the ring. Mike lands a kick that allows him time to tag Truth in. He comes and and Morrison goes crazy on him. Truth sucker punches Morrison and took control of the match. Outside interference on Mike's team causes Morrison to be knocked off the top rope and onto the floor outside the ring. Truth goes after him outside the ring before rolling him back inside. From there he tags in Mike and he goes after Morrison for a bit. Mike gets a nearfall on Morrison and a 'Miz is awesome' chant slowly builds in the crowd for the 2nd time in the match. Both Mike and Morrison get knocked down and Morrison manages to tag in Kofi. Kofi comes in and takes everyone on the opposing side out. From there he goes after Mike. He lands a big splash on Mike for a nearfall, then hits the Boom Drop on him. He goes for Trouble In Paradies but Mike reverses it into a Skull Crushing Finale, but Kofi avoids that and reverses it into an S.O.S. Dorito comes in to break up the pin attempt an Mike delivers a Stone Cold Stunner-type move on Kofi, dropping him face first for a close nearfall. Mike tags in Truth and he continues to wear Kofi down. Then Truth tags in Dorito a few moments later, and he continues the punishment on Kofi. Kofi manages to gain control and kick Dorito down, crawling for a tag. Dorito tags in Mike and he stops Kofi from tagging someone else in. At one point, Kofi rolled Mike up from behind for a nearfall, but Mike clotheslines him right back down to the apron. Mike tags in Truth, but Kofi tags Rey in. Basically Rey flying all over the place, going after Truth. Rey sets up for the 619, and Mike tries interfering but Rey sets him up too. Dorito stops Rey and Kofi hits a big splash on the floor to even things up, allowing Rey to hit the splash in the ring for a pinfall victory.

"Boooo." Aly sighs.

"He had like no advantage in that match. All the opponents are high flyers. That's not fair."

"Yeah I know, what was up with that? They put all high flyers against all technical guys. What the hell?"

"Like we've been saying...that's how stupid Creative is."

"Yeah. At least Mike wasn't the one to get pinned though."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Now we just have to wait for our thing and we can go."

"Right." I nod.

Aly gets comfortable and waits for Mike to come back to the room. While we wait we see John Lauranitis complaining to Punk about the kick he hit him with last week. Lauranitis demands that Punk apologizes publicly right now. Punk gives him a corny, cheesey apology. He follows that up with a cheesey smile, so Lauranitis walks away. From there Punk goes to leave but he's stopped by Stephanie. She says that she's just came to wish him luck tonight, and Punk says that he finds that hard to believe. He tells her to go wish Hunter, the C.O.O. good luck, or her daddy the chairman good luck. Steph says she's spoken to both of them already and they both wish him luck as well, and wish John good luck. Steph says what would she know, she's just idiotic and Punk agrees. She extends her hand and says good luck, and Punk says he would shake her hand but he knows where that hand has been. Punk walks off as Stephanie smirks a bit. Mike comes back shortly adter and drops his bag on the floor, before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her. She shifts and lets him sit between her knees while she massages his back and shoulders. The next match was Sheamus vs Mark Henry. We didn't pay attention to this match really, and Mark Henry ended up winning. Then I realize what's coming up soon.

"Uh Aly...I think we should be getting ready now. That thing's coming up soon."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sorry babe. I'll give you more later." She says, directing the last part to Mike, leaning forward to kiss the back of his neck.

"Awww okay."

She moves and gets up, fixing her clothes. She leans down and kisses him briefly.

"Whatever it is that you're doing, just be careful."

"I'll be fine, it isn't dangerous."

"Same goes for me, I'll be fine." I say to Alex.

"Alright." He nods and I kiss him too.

"Definitely more snug than it was when I tried it on." Aly says as I help her zip up the dress.

"Yeah, mine too...but just a tad, barely noticeable."

She nods.

"This is gonna be fun."

"Oh yes." She giggles.

Then we work on everything else and once we're all ready, we walk out of the locker room and wait by the curtain where Rosa and Natalya already are. Natalya beams upon seeing us and she hugs us when we get close.

"Its so good to see you guys!" She says brightly.

"It's good to see you too. We miss you since you're on Smackdown and not Raw."

"I know." She sighs.

"But I have good news. Since Beth and I have made a team, I'm going to be on Raw tomorrow night." She adds.

"Yayyy." Aly smiles.

"Even better, because I'm making an announcement tomorrow night and you have to be there when I do make it." I add.

"You might as well just tell her now." Aly laughs lightly while Natalya rubs on her stomach.

"Alright, well let's see if she can guess. That's always fun."

"Very true." Aly laughs.

"Okay, so you probably know that ever since I lost the title to Kelly at a Raw house show, I haven't been in action at all..." I say to her.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" She asks.

"No, I didn't hurt myself. I don't think I'd be walking around in heels and a dress, or I'd be wearing something anywhere on my body...if I hurt myself."

"Okay..." Natalya pauses thoughtfully.

"There's only one other reason why I'd be taking so much time off."

It dawns on her and she squeals, moving to hug me tightly.

"Ohhh congrats!"

"Thank you." I laugh lightly.

"If only Melina were here and she could find out the news too." Aly adds.

"I'm sure I'll get a phone call tomorrow night." I laugh.

"Probably." Aly giggles.

Then the first song that Cee-Lo Green was singing had ended and another song of his had started up, and we were motioned to start heading out onto the stage. We exchange grins as we go out. Aly and I go on one side of Cee-Lo, and Natalya and Rosa go on the other side of him and we all start dancing along to the song as he sings it. We have fun dancing and smiling at the crowd. We follow him down the ramp and then back up onto the stage before the song ends and the crowd is cheering and clapping and everything. We all get hugs and kisses on the cheeks from Cee-Lo, with Aly also getting an affectionate belly rub. Things start getting taken down from the performance, and we all head backstage. We talk a bit with Natalya while we walk to the locker room and go inside it to change. After we change, we grab our bags and head back to the room. We get inside and look at our husbands, curious to see their reactions. They look over at us with big smirks on their faces.

"Told you you'd enjoy it." Aly laughs.

"I think they enjoyed it a little too much." I laugh too.

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"I think we can head home now. We don't got anything else we need to do." I add.

Mike and Alex jump up from the couches and grab their bags. They take us by the hands and start pulling us out of the room.

"Slow down eager boys." Aly laughs.

We make it out to the car and put our things in the trunk before getting in and heading back home. We get home and once again, are dragged inside by our husbands.

"Okay okay, jeez slow down."

"We aren't going to disappear on you, we promise." Aly laughs.

"We know."

The two of us exchange amused looks.

"Let's just goooo." Mike whines, pulling her towards the bedroom.

"Alright Lover Boy. Jeez." She giggles, letting him pull her in that direction.

She yells 'goodnight' to me and I do the same as we're both dragged off to our bedrooms. She's still giggling quietly as she drops her bag by the dresser and kicks off her flip flops. Mike wastes no time in walking up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her, also kissing the back of her neck . She sighs lightly and leans into his touch, her head tilting a bit. He moves from the back of her neck, to the side of her neck and up behind her ear. She makes a faint noise as he kisses the tattoo behind her right ear. Then he moves to her jawline and she turns in his arms as he gets closer to her lips, finally pressing his lips to hers. She gest as close to him as she can, tightening her grip on his shoulders. He smiles into the kiss and he starts walking her over to the bed. She tips backwards after he legs hit the bed. He carefully climbs onto the bed and hovers above her. She reaches down and starts to pull up his shirt. He sits up for a brief moment, to help her take his shirt off. She tugs it over his head and tosses it away, not caring where it lands. She pulls him back down to mesh their lips together again. He rests his hands on your sides for now, as the kiss starts to become heated. She doesn't let her hands stay still, instead keeping them moving over his bare skin. She reaches his abs and like always, she drags her nails across them. She feels him tense up and he groans quietly into the kiss. She giggles faintly and does it more. He keeps groaning as she continues and then the groaning soon turns into growling. She giggles more. He decides to retaliate and takes her bottom lip inbetween his and does what he always does with it. She goes from giggling to moaning softly. Then he does the thing where he releases her lips for a bit, before pulling it back inbetween his and he repeats this for a while. She ends up whining when she's not trying to hold back the noises and she shifts under him.

His hands move to the bottom of her shirt and he starts to tug on it. She breaks the kiss to let him pull it up over her head. Then he presses his lips back to hers, continuing the heated kiss. She decides it's her turn now and takes a page out of his book, tugging his bottom lip between hers and alternationg between sucking on it and nibbling gently. And at the same time she began to run her nails across his abs again. He's tensed up and the noise she gets is a mix between a groan and a growl. Then she moves one hand and wastes no time in pressing her fingers into one indent. Shortly after, she does the same thing with the other indent with her other fingers. She laughs softly when she gets another loud growly sound from him. She pulls from his lips and presses them to his neck, and he buries his face in her shoulder. He decides to get her back and do the same thing to her.

"No marks." She mumbles to him.

"I know."

She brushes her lips back and forth across his neck teasingly. He groans into her neck and he lets his hands wander more, and he starts playing with the waistline of her skirt. She shifts under him, trying not to giggle at the ticklish sensation he's causing.

"This needs to come off. He mumbles.

"So do these..." She replies, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"We have to fix these problems." He smirks.

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"Of course in order to fix one problem, you have to remove your hands."

"Aww." She giggles more, squeezing her hands gently and making him jump a little.

"We can't fix our problems then if you don't."

She gives him one more playful squeeze before taking her hands out of his pockets. He moves and gets off the bed so that he can take his jeans off so it'd be easier for her to take her skirt off. She easily slides out of her skirt and moves up to recline against the pillows, whistling playfully at Mike. He grins and climbs back onto the bed and this time pulling the blankets over them both. He presses his lips back to hers once more and during all that, the rest of what they were wearing had come off.

Meanwhile Alex and I have gotten into our room. The bags were dropped wherever and my hat, jewelry, and shoes came off before Alex presses me into the wall and kisses me thoroughly. I make a few quiet noises before he presses against me, making the kiss as heated as possible quickly. Alex reaches down and boosts me up, causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer, kissing back eagerly. Hhis hands move from my thighs up to my shirt, sliding underneath it. He runs his fingers along my skin, moving around to my back before running them up my spine. I shiver and end up arching a bit into him. Alex smirks a little and keeps doing it but slower. I still shiver a bit and my hands have moved and my fingers dig into his shoulders. Alex pulls from my lips and he trails his down my neck. My eyes close and I unconsciously tilt my head to the side for him to have better access. He just brushes his lips over that spot. That results in me taking a sharp breath and as I begin to tense up, my hand grip his shoulders even more. He chuckles against my skin.

"No marks tonight." I mumble.

"I know."

"You say that, but you can be sneaky."

"True, but I'll listen this time."

"Good. But you know what I think? I think this...needs to come off now." I say, tugging on his shirt.

He leans back and pulls it off.

"That's better. Now what to do..." I trail off as my hands start to move lower.

Alex leans back down and presses kisses along my collarbone. I do get a little distracted by that, but I do manage to at least get my hands down to his abs and drag my nails across them. He tenses and groans a bit. Then I move that hand around to his back, making sure to brush my fingers over one of his indents along the way, and I run my fingers along his spine like he was doing to me earlier. Alex shivers a little and moves up to kiss my lips hard.

"I think...I should...get changed for...bed now." I say inbetween the kissing.

Alex whines.

"You can...pick it out."

He pulls away from my lips and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm being serious." I grin.

A smirk forms on his face and next thing I know, he's carrying me towards the bathroom, and I cling to him. Once he got to the bathroom, he set me down so that I'm sitting on the edge of the counter. He kisses me intensely and then goes out to pick something for me. I shake my head in amusement and laugh lightly as he dashed out of the bathroom. He picks out what he wants me to wear and brings it to me.

"You would pick the blue one." I smile.

"I like it." He grins.

"I know you do. But if I'm going to change into this, you're gonna have to leave the bathroom.

"I can't help?" He gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

He nods vigorously.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

"Please?"

Then he adds in the pout and the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no not that face..."

He just does it more, then lays his head on my shoulder and looks up at me still making the face.

"Awwww."

"...okay fine." I finally give in.

Alex cheers and picks up his head. He then helps me out of my clothes and into what I'm sleeping in, touching and kissing my skin teasingly.

"Okay now that I'm changed, I think you should get changed too."

He nods and gets changed himself. While he's getting changed, I was the makeup off my face and I brush out my hair, before wlaking back out into the bedroom. Both of us slide into bed and cuddle together.

"Night love." Alex says, kissing my head and resting his hand on my stomach.

"Night."


	225. Revealing The News

It's the next morning, and I woke up pretty early and couldn't really go back to sleep. So I pull from Alex's arms and slide out of bed, going over to my things and pulling out my laptop. I go over to the bed and climb back on it, leaning against the headboard and turning my computer on. I log onto it and do things online like I always do. Alex stir and smiles up at me.

"Morning." I say to him, seeing him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Morning love." He says sleepily.

"What're you doing up so early?" He asks.

"Couldn't sleep any more."

"I can help you with that you know."

"I'm already up now."

"Plus, if I go back to sleep, I may not wake up in time for the appointment later." I add.

"I can set an alarm."

"I know you can, but when I'm awake it's almost impossible for me to fall back asleep unless I'm already tired."

"Alright. Just figured I'd offer."

"I know, I appreciate it though."

He smiles and kisses my arm.

"Are you sure you'll be able to wait?"

"I think so."

"Because it's not for another few hours or so."

"I know."

Then he snuggles into my side as I continue to do my thing on the computer. I do that for a while before putting my computer aside and slide down to snuggle with him, stealing soft kisses.

"I wish we could go now..." He mumbles.

"I know you're excited." I smile.

"I'm excited too." I add.

Alex smiles and kisses me.

"In a while we can go out for breakfast and everything to help pass the time until the appointment. Just so that we're not sitting around here and you getting more and more anxious."

"Right."

"But until the, this is nice." Alex says, kissing me.

"It is, you always like cuddling."

"Yes I do."

An hour passed and we decided that now was the time to get up and change and everything. We both change and go out to breakfast. In the meantime in Aly and Mike's bedroom, she has woken up before Mike. She lifts her head and sees that he's still sleeping so she lays back down for a minute or two before carefully sliding out of his arms. She gets a robe and wraps it around herself, tying it shut. She picks up their clothes and puts them away before deciding to go take a shower. She comes out of the shower once she's done and she dries off with a towel before putting the robe back on and leaving the bathroom, going into the closet to find clothes to change into. She picks out a flowy sundress to wear for now and grabs the rest of what she needs before going out into the bedroom. She sets her stuff on the edge of the bed and picks up some lotion to rub on before she gets dressed. Mike stirs a bit from the bed, but doesn't wake up completely. Instead he cuddles the pillow in his sleep. She sees him cuddling with the pillow and smiles while continuing with her lotion. Then he starts to mumble incoherently in his sleep. She giggles quietly. Then she puts the lotion back down and starts to get dressed. She finishes getting dressed and goes into the bathroom to fix her hair, shutting the door quietly so she doesn't wake up Mike. Once she was done in there, she comes back out intot he bedroom and he's still asleep.

"Sleepyhead." She murmurs sofly, giggling a bit.

She leans down and gently kisses his head before picking up her phone and leaving the room. She decides to go outside since it's a nice day out and she sits on the swing. She relaxes on the swing, doing stuff on her phone and absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. A short while later the sliding door opens, and Mike walks out, clearly he just woke up.

"Hi sleepyhead." She smiles.

"Hey." He yawns.

He gets on the swing with her and lays so his head is resting on her stomach. He sighs in content when she starts to run her fingers through his hair.

"Good sleep?"

"Uh huh." He nods.

"That's good."

"You?"

"I slept good too."

"Good."

He kisses her belly and she smiles.

"Good news, we have the whole day together until the show. I don't have to go to the gym today, I don't have a match tonight."

"That sounds great."

"We can do whatever you want to do."

"This is great for now. Its peaceful."

"Which is why I love it out here." He smiles.

"I know you do."

"Especially the pool." She adds.

"More than likely." Mike chuckles.

"Can't wait for that."

"Me either." He agrees.

"Maybe today can be our day to look at plans for the nursery and to look at more of the listings from the agent for Vegas."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Great. The faster we get the nursery themes picked, the faster we can get them painted and everything. They say its best to get that done early so the fumes have time to go away."

"Right."

"But for right now we can sit like this and relax."

"Sounds good."

"Just don't fall asleep on me." She laughs.

"I won't." He chuckles.

"You better not." She giggles.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't."

"Good." She says amusedly, still running the fingers of one hand through his hair.

"You hungry? Because if you are, I can go in and make something for us." Mike asks.

"Actually I'm craving maybe two of those Otis Spunkemeyer double chocolate muffins out on the counter."

"Would you like me to go get those for you?"

"Please and thank you." She smiles.

He smiles back and sits up, leaning over and kissing her briefly before getting up and going inside to get the muffins. A few minutes later he comes out with the muffins and then something for himself. He hands her the muffins as he sits down.

"Thank you babe." She kisses his cheek.

"You're very welcome." He smiles.

They start eating, leaning into each other. She finishes first and snuggles into him.

"That good huh?"

"Yes, very."

"They looked good."

"They are."

"You'll have to try one." She adds.

"Maybe tomorrow." Mike chuckles.

"Are you sure?"

"They're reallllly good." She says.

"I'm good for now."

"If you say so."

"I'm gonna go get dressed now, I shall be back."

"Okay. Why don't you bring my laptop out with you and we can look at pictures when we're out here enjoying the weather."

"Sure." He nods.

"I think you owe me a proper kiss first."

"Do I now?" He smirks.

"Mmhmm." She nods.

He grins before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers again, giving her the proper kiss this time. She cups his face, holding him there a little longer before letting him pull away.

"Much better." She smiles.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Then he gets up and heads inside to get changed and to grab her computer. It takes him a bit to get dressed and bring her computer out with him. He hands it to her as he sits back down next to her. She snuggles up to him and gets comfortable before opening her computer and starting it up. Once it's all set, she goes and finds the pictures of the nurseries that she found. The first one she finds is the Arctic themed nursery.

"Aww that's cute."

"I know." She smiles.

Then she shows him a beach themed one next.

"I like that one."

"Me too. I think that one would be for here since we have the beach fairly close by." She says.

"Right." He nods.

She pulls up a celestial/star nursery.

"That one's interesting."

"I love that round crib, it's so cute."

"It is." He smiles.

"I'm still looking at a fourth one." She muses, going to google.

"Well now I can help."

"Of course." She smiles.

She starts looking through pictures, trying to find something that catches her interest. She stumbles upon a really cute pink and black zebra print nursery.

"I love that."

"It's so you." Mike chuckles.

"It's soooo cute!"

"Then we shall use that one." He smiles, kissing her head.

She beams and presses her lips to his. She pulls away and looks back at the picture.

"I want that for the Vegas house since that's probably where we'll spend a lot of time after she's born."

"Right, sounds good."

"The beach one will be here. I think the starry celestial one is going to be for the house in Ohio and then the Arctic one will be for my place in Chicago." She says, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Perfect." He grins.

She smiles brightly.

"Next time we come back here, we can start on the beach one."

"Mmhmm." She nods in agreement.

"We could have our moms help us with the ones in Chicago and Ohio. Have them oversee the painters and what not." She muses.

"Of course."

"Okay now that's settled. Onto looking at these listings the agent sent." She says, going into her email and accessing the listings.

She clicks on the links to each place, looking over each one with Mike.

"Ooh look at this one. Indoor pool." She remarks.

"Those are always nice."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, clicking through the rest of that house's pictures.

Then they move onto the next listing and look through the pictures on that one. They get to the last of the listings and immediately she's already liking this one best.

"I really like this one..." She murmurs.

"Yeah it does look like a really nice place."

"I think we should go see this one."

"Then that one we will go see when we take time out to go back to Vegas."

She exits out of everything and shuts her computer, setting it aside. She slides onto Mike's lap and cuddles into him.

"All this is going to be exciting."

"I know."

"I can't wait to get started on the nurseries."

"Me either." She smiles.

"Savannah can't wait either." She adds.

"I bet." Mike chuckles, rubbing her stomach.

"You're gonna have 4 new rooms." He says to her, leaning down to her stomach.

She smiles as he keeps talking to her, telling her about her rooms. Then out of nowhere Aly starts to feel her moving a bit.

"Looks like someone heard you."

Mike grins up at her.

"She's definitely excited."

"Seems that way."

"Or she just loves my voice." He adds.

"Could be. Or she could just be moving for the heck of it."

"There's many logical reasons why."

"True." She agrees.

"But nonetheless, she most likely heard me talking to her."

"Of course. She can hear noises now. Like if there was a loud enough noise, it might scare her enough to make her kick me."

"Well let's hope there are no loud noises to scare her."

"Babe we might not be able to avoid it. Think about the pyros and stuff at Raw."

"Oh right."

"She'll get used to it eventually."

"True."

Mike and Aly continue to enjoy feeling Savannah's movements while they last. In the meantime, Alex and I have finished breakfast of course and just walked around town since we weren't that far away from the condo. We found things to do and what not to pass the time even more, and before we knew it, it was time to go to the appointment.

"Yesssss." Alex cheers when he sees the time.

"Dork."

"You love me."

"I do."

"I love you too, and Baby Love also."

"Well now we get to see what he or she looks like as of right now."

"I'm excited."

"I know you are."

Alex smiles and the two of us get in the car to drive to my appointment. When we do get there, I check in and we sit down in the waiting room while we wait to be called in. After a bit of waiting, my name is called. I follow the instructions from the nurse giving what samples they need. After that, I'm weighed and I have my blood pressure taken. Once I do that, I'm taken to an exam room. The nurse asks some questions, taking down a few notes on the files and then leaving Alex and I to wait for the doctor.

"That was a lot to do."

"Aly said that the first one is the longest. They have to catch up on all that you've gone through over the past weeks and there's all kinds of questions that have to be answered and everything."

"It's a long process." I add.

"Oh, okay."

"It's all worth it though."

Alex nods, kissing my head. After a while of waiting, there's a knock on the door and the doctor comes in. She greets us and we do the same back. She takes a seat and talks to me about different things, answering questions that Alex and I have along with asking her own. After the questions and everything, I got all ready for the ultrasound. Alex stands by my head, holding onto my hand firmly while the doctor puts te gell on my stomach. She moves the little thing around, looking at the screen very carefully so that she would be able to see what's there, and Alex and I are also looking at the screen. After checking everything out, she tells me that the baby looks just fine. She turns on the doppler that allows us to hear the heartbeat and then points out different things for us. Then once everything was done, the gel was cleaned off of me and she printed out the pictures for us. Alex and I leave and go to the car. Once we get in, we just sit there for a few minutes and look over the pictures together.

"There's Gummy Bear." I say pointing to where he/she is in the picture.

"Yeah." Alex smiles, kissing my cheek.

"I won't send these picture to our moms until after I reveal the news tonight, since they don't know about it yet."

"Right."

"But Aly will be excited to see these."

"Oh yeah." Alex chuckles.

We stop for lunch on the way back since we got hungry and by the time we get to the condo, we're pretty satisfied. We walk in and don't see Mike and Aly anywhere inside so we poke our heads outside, finding them curled up on the swing.

"We got pictures." I sing.

Aly stirs and lifts her head from Mike's chest.

"Well bring 'em here." She says sleepily.

"If you're tired the pictures can wait."

"Nah, it's alright. Come sit."

I smile and walk over, sitting next to her. I pull out the pictures and hand them to you. Mike and her look them over, smiling.

"Awww. So little and so cute!" She says.

"I know!"

"Everything's good?"

"Yup." I nod.

"Good." She smiles.

"Now I definitely can't wait to tell everyone tonight."

"I bet."

"And then of course I'm sending the pictures to the moms after I tell everyone because your mom, my mom and Alex's mom are the only ones who don't know."

"Right."

"I'll be getting tons of phone calls tonight."

"Definitely." Aly laughs.

"But I think I'm gonna go lay down and take a nap. Spending that long doing all the tests and everything at the doctors tired me out even more than I orginally was."

She hands the pictures back to me and snuggles back into Mike.

"You should get back to napping yourself." Mike says to her, pressing his lips to her head.

"I don't wanna move though." She mumbles.

"Who said we had to move?"

"Yayyy." She cheers lightly, getting comfortable.

I get up from the swing, and Alex and I head inside. We head into the bedroom and I take my shoes off before climbing into bed. Alex lays down and I cuddle up to him. It doesn't take me long to drift off to sleep once I cuddled up to him. Both of us doze off until it's time to get ready and eat before we go to the arena. I made sure to bring the pictures with me, in case anyone else would want to see them. Alex is the only one who has to drop his things off in the locker room since he does have a match. He met us back in the room since I stayed with Aly and Mike. As always we settle on the couches. I end up on Alex's lap with his arms around me. Aly's stretched out and has her head laying in Mike's lap.

"So who are you facing tonight? Ziggler again?" I ask Alex.

"Nope...Swagger."

"Oh great, not Lispy." I roll my eyes.

"I'm going out there with you again." I add.

"Me too." Aly agrees.

"And to makes things easier, I'll make the announcement about Gummy Bear after we go out. Saves time."

"Alright." Alex nods.

"Now the both of you can be out there with me when I tell everyone." I smile.

They smile too and Mike pouts.

"Aww." She says when she sees Mike pouting.

"I guess you can come out too, and act like you can't stand Alex like you have been. Just you'll have to come out seperate than us of course." I suggest.

"Act like I'm dragging you out there and you don't really want to be there." She tells him.

"That works."

Mike agrees to it.

"Yayy, now we're all going out."

"Yayyyy." Aly smiles.

Soon the show starts and for the first time in a couple months or so they played the Raw intro, after showing picture highlights of what happened during and after John's match with Punk.

"I still can't believe Dorito is WWE Champion." I shake my head.

"I know. It's so wrong..."

The show of course opens up after the pyros and everything with Hunter walking out, clearly going to talk about what happened last night and everything.

"This should be interesting."

"Yeah."

He gets into the ring like always and grabs a mic as his music fades.

"A lot of people are upset about the way things went down at SummerSlam last night. That's understandable. First things first, I want to apologize. I want to apologize to the WWE Universe, I want to apologize more importantly to John Cena. I made a mistake, no excuses. I watched the footage back from last night, John Cena's foot was clearly on the bottom rope and I counted him down."

"Yeah not good refereeing done last night."

"No." Aly shakes her head.

"Later tonight I'll look John Cena in the eye and I'll tell him exactly that I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Now CM Punk and John Cena were having one hell of a match last night, it was incredible and to be quite honest if I hadn't screwed it up, I'm not sure who would've won. But things happened the way they happened and I had absolutely no problem in raising the hand of the new undisputed WWE Champion CM Punk."

"Yeah like that lasted long."

"Traded one bad champion for another." Aly rolls her eyes.

"As for what happened after the match was over, a lot of people are speculating about my involvement in that. I would like to assure everybody that I had nothing to do with any of it. Yes...yes I am friends with Kevin Nash and have been for years. He called me, he was in LA, he asked me to leave him a couple of tickets to SummerSlam, I left them at Will Call and that is the last that I spoke to Kevin Nash. I had no knowledge that he was gonna jump the rail and attack CM Punk. I have not spoken to Nash, but I've invited him via text to come here tonight and explain himself. He responded that as long as he was allowed to tell the truth, Kevin Nash would be here tonight."

"Woo hoo." I say sarcastically.

"Now as far as Alberto Del Rio cashing in Money In The Bank goes, I didn't know anything about it but to be quite honest, that's just the way Money In The Bank works. I promised the world one week ago that when SummerSlam was over and we made our way here to San Diego, that there would no longer be two champions, that we would have only one. One undisputed WWE Champion. And here he is..." Hunter finishes and then Del Rio's music hits.

"Oh no...well bring on the ranting and raving now."

"Joy." Aly rolls her eyes.

Del Rio comes out with the championship on his shoulder and he's all happy and everything.

"What, no Rancho?"

"Thank god."

He takes his time walking down to the ring, before getting in and grabs a mic.

"My name...my name is Albertoooooo...Del Rioooooo! The undisputed WWE Champion! Guys I've been saying this for weeks and weeks..."

"It was my destiny to be the WWE Champion." I mock him.

"But guys, I'm gonna be really honest with you, and I'm gonna do this just because I love you. It was never my intention to cash my Money in the Bank at SummerSlam. I'm just gonna say that...destiny, destiny does whatever it wants. Plus after what Kevin Nash did...guys, I couldn't resist. What can I say, some people are just born to be great."

"Not you."

"And you guys know Alberto Del Rio is the greatest of the great, your undisputed WWE Champion! And guys, as your champion I want to represent every single one of you!"

"Please don't."

"We have better people to represent us." Aly shakes her head.

"With respect, with honesty, with passion. Guys guys, I just want to be your champion. Tonight...listen to me, listen to me. Tonight I'm gonna be in the lobby signing autograph for all of you. If you want...if you want, I'm gonna take pictures with all your kids. That's a champion I want to be. That's the champion Alberto Del Rio is gonna be, a champion for you my people. And tonight for my very first title defense, I'm gonna face the former WWE Champion Rey Mysterio! Yes yes let's cheer Rey, let's cheer Rey. When they told me 'Alberto, you're gonna face Rey Mysterio for your very first title defense,' I was just happy...I was just happy because guys, we all love Rey Mysterio. I love Rey Mysterio, but Rey Mysterio is a mexican icon, El Gran Luchador. I love Rey Mysterio."

"No you don't."

His little speech goes on for a while later, before showing the match card that's him vs Rey for the title before showing Hunter going into John's locker room before going to a commercial.

"Thank god. I don't know how much more I could take of Dorito."

"I know."

After the commercial break, Truth's thing hit and for once he actually has music, but it was just an instrumental thing of his old 'what's up' song.

"Gasp, he has music."

"Good. The speaking entrance was annoying."

Next to come out was Morrison and the match was a Fall Count Anywhere match. The match was long, with Truth going beserk on Morrison through the match. A 'Little Jimmy' chant broke out and Truth was shown talking to himself. The match ended with a pinfall outside the ring, out on the floor by the announce table. Then seen just arriving at the arena is Punk and he doesn't look too happy.

"Hey, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to move for a bit. I have a short little promo thing to do in the ring after this commercial." Mike says to Aly, once we're on another commercial break.

She grumbles and moves.

"Don't worry, when I get back you can go back to the way you were."

She nods. He leans over and kisses her briefly before standing up.

"I'll be back."

She nods again and stretches back out. He leaves the room and heads down to the curtain to wait like always. After the commercial break Mike's music played immediately and he walks out and down to the ring, getting inside. He grabs a mic and then stands in the middle of the ring as his music fades. After it fades we could clearly hear a few individual screams coming from somewhere in the audience.

"Someone must love him." I snicker.

"They can love him all they want, they can't have him though."

"That's true."

"You know the reason I'm out here is I've been asked by someone to say hello to someone in the audience. And that person is Jared from Subway. Come on, give it up for Jared from Subway! You know the only reason I decided to actually do it, is because I know you're a huge Miz fan. Yeah that's right, Jared is a Mizfit. But you know Jared? I'm not a fan of yours. As a matter of fact, I think I can do your job better than you. Yeah, that's right. I think I can be a better spokesperson for Subway than you ever could be."

"As a matter of fact Jared, why don't I just show you. Watch and learn." He adds, walking over to Jared and snatching the sandwich out of his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe, I want you to go to Subway and I want you to get the new Oven Crisp Chicken Sandwich. All the deep flavor without the deep fryer. Merely 7 grams of fat, tasty, crisp, chicken that's baked, never fried. Enjoy!"

"My husband the goofball." Aly laughs.

"I wish Savannah good luck with the goofball daddy of hers." I snicker.

Alex snickers too.

"At least he'll always be able to make her laugh." She adds.

"True." I agree.

"Bam! That is better than anything you've ever done!" He says to Jared before getting back into the ring.

"And to all the Subway executives out there, the only reason...Oven Crisp Chicken Sandwich is trending is because of me. Because let's face it, I am the star. And if you heard anything, I want you people to hear this...I will be a champion again. Because...I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeesoooome." He finishes and his music plays again, then he unwraps the sandwich and starts to eat it.

"That makes me hungry..."

"Oh yeah. We should stop at Subway on the way home. That sandwich looks good."

"I'll pass on Subway, but I know I want something. We're getting hungry." She pats her stomach gently.

"We can go check out catering and see what they have now if you want." I suggest.

"Yeah that sounds good." She agrees, sitting up.

"We'll be back." I say to Alex as I get up.

"Be careful." He says as I lean down for a kiss.

"We will."

Aly gets up from the couch and we leave the room, heading to catering. Once we get there, we go up to where all the food is, looking for something that looks good to us. Aly picks up a salad and a bowl of fruit that doesn't have oranges before grabbing something to drink. Then she heads over to me.

"All set?" She asks.

"I think so." I reply.

I grab a drink since I already had my food, and we leave catering and start heading back to the room. We get back and find Mike there, eating the sandwich he took from Jared.

"Still eating that sandwich huh?"

Mike nods while chewing. Aly laughs a little and the both of us sit down.

"You made me and Savvy hungry." She tells Mike.

"Didn't mean to."

"I know, but you did." She giggles.

"Well the sandwich was so good...still is."

"We can tell." Aly says amusedly.

"You made us hungry too." I add about me and Gummy Bear.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"It's okay."

We start to eat our own food. In the meantime the 3rd commercial break was over and sitting in the audience was Trace Adkins and then Kelly's music hits and she walks out with Eve. I just grumble seeing Eve.

"Stupid." Aly sticks her tongue out at Eve.

Then the Bellas come out as their opponents.

"And there's stupid 2 and 3."

"Yup."

The match starts off Kelly and one of the twins. Kelly has control for a while before a distraction causes the twins to tag and everything, keeping at Kelly's already hurt leg, trying to wear her down. Then her leg gets bent so her foot is almost touching her face.

"Okay a leg is not supposed to bend that way."

"Uh no."

Kelly gains control and tags in Eve and in the end she gets the win for her and Kelly. Eve's music is cut short by Beth's and she walks out with Natalya, standing on the stage as they 'congratulate' them on the win.

"They look nice." Aly comments.

"Especially Beth. Very rarely we see her in a dress."

"I know. She looks pretty."

Then up next, Kevin Nash is going to be telling the truth to why he did what he did last night. After that commercial break, he was introduced with no music though. He walks out to the ring, and grabs a mic to talk.

"I first of would like to thank my friend Triple H for giving me a chance to come here tonight, and explain last night's actions. For you that don't know, Triple H and I have been close friends for almost 20 years. He's also the godfather to my son."

"Awwwww."

"Cute."

"Last night I asked Triple H if I could attend SummerSlam, he said 'Yeah, I'll send you some tickets, they'll be at Will Call'. So, I was watching right before the main event, I got a text. The text read, 'Hey big man, could you do me a favor? No matter what happens in the main event, stick the winner for me'. Hey when a friend asks me to do something, I do it. The thing was, it had been a long time since I've been in the ring. And I missed it. The thrill I got at the Rumble, I'll never forget. So what I did last night to CM Punk was business. Pure and simple. Now the thing is, I get to the building and I find out that Triple H says he knows nothing about it. I think we need to get on the same page Triple H, come on buddy."

"Hmmm suspicious."

"Yeah..."

"That's it, just business." He finishes and goes to leave the ring, but Punk's music stops him.

"Oh great...here we go."

"Okay, you expect me to believe that load of crap? You expect me to believe that you and Triple H aren't on the same page, you guys are best friends. You know for weeks I've been hearing Triple H is gonna do what's right for business. He re-signed me because it's good for business. And you're just gonna do whatever your best friend asks you to do? Don't really answer this, it's a retorical question. If Triple H asked you to jump off a bridge would you? Because I think that would be good for business. I've always had a sneaking suspicion that Triple H doesn't really know what's good for business, and I've always heard that Kevin Nash doesn't really know what's good for business and now I know, I've seen it. The proof is here, right now, standing in the ring. YOU have no idea what's good business."

"This is the first time you and I have spoke. Let me tell you something, you need to watch your mouth."

"I need to watch my mouth?"

"Yeah."

"You need to watch the show. I do and say whatever I want to whoever I please."

"Obviously your world just changed."

"The story you just told clearly points out that Triple H is a liar. You know, but maybe...just maybe Triple H is telling the truth. Maybe you're the liar Kevin Nash."

"Would you like to see the text message on my telephone?"

"You want to see the text message my little sister Shalene sent me last night? There here it is. 'Omg Kevin Nash. Wtf, thought he was dead lol'."

The segment went on forever until Punk charged down the ramp, heading for Nash in the ring. But hired security blocked his path he he turned away.

"I'm not surprised at all, the C.O.O Triple H has deemed his buddy Kevin Nash untouchable. 'Cause it certainly isn't me that put these security guards out here to stop me from kicking your ass. But if they're here watching your back, that means he's back there somewhere and nobody's watching his. So maybe I'll go find out from the C.O.O myself."

"It's about time he stopped talking."

"Thank god."

We went to the next commercial break and since Alex's match was next, he started to move from the couch.

"My match is coming up soon, so I have to go get ready."

I nod and Alex kisses my cheek.

"I'll be back, you keep eating." He says.

"Okay." I nod.

Alex leaves the room to go change.

"God out of all the people, they had to have him face Lispy."

"I know. That sucks."

"I don't like it."

"I don't either. Stupid Lispy."

I finish eating and get up to throw my things away. A bit after I go to sit down Alex comes back and it's that time where we have to go out and wait by the curtain. All of us get up and follow him. I loop my arm around Alex's while Aly laces her fingers with Mike's. As soon as the commercial break was over, Alex and I went out to his music and so did Aly, but when she got out on the stage while Alex and I were walking down the ramp, Mike 'acted' like he didn't want to go out there with her. She pretends to scold him an 'drag' him down the ramp with her. He shoes the not so pleased look on his face as she walks down the ramp and she even 'drags' him into the ring with her. He climbs in reluctantly and stands off to the side.

"We have two people to look out for." I mutter after I walk over to Aly, motioning to Vickie and Dolph over at commentary.

"I see them." She says quietly and then shows me the can of spray paing that she hid inside her jacket.

I grin evilly, before walking over to Justin and asking for the mic for a moment to make the big announcement. He hands it to me and Alex's music fades. The crowd is full of cheers, and I wait for them to calm down a bit before starting to talk.

"Now I know what you're all wondering. Where have I been lately aside from being ringside for matches..."

Aly smiles and leans back into Mike.

"Well let's start from the beginning. As you all know, Kelly Kelly is Divas Champion. See I lost to her in a title match at one of our live shows. But the question still lingers for all of you, why haven't I been competing in this ring? Well the answer to that is very simple really. I'm not injured...clearly. There's no family emergencies or anything like that. There's only one more thing that can keep me out of action for a very long time."

I take a deep breath before lacing my fingers with Alex's as we stand in the middle of the ring.

"I'm...well I should say we...are going to be having a baby."

"It takes a second to sink in but people start clapping and cheering. Aly claps herself, smiling brightly.

"But don't worry because I'll still be here on Raw every Monday night, until I can't travel anymore."

After that I hand the mic back to Justin, who congratulates me. I thank him and go back to Alex.

"Now everyone knows."

"Good." He smiles, kissing my head.

"Can I go now?" Mike asks, still 'acting'.

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"I don't want to be out here with him." He points to Alex.

"I know you don't but guess what, you're dealing with it anyway."

"...fine." He sighs.

"You'll live." She reaches up and kisses his cheek.

Then Lispy's music hits and he walks out. Aly and Mike get out of the ring, and I do the same, making sure to keep a close eye on Vickie and Dolph the best I can. Aly eyes them as well, ready to bring out the spray paint if she needs to.

The match starts and Alex and Swagger circle before locking up. Lispy pushes Alex into the corner and uses a series of punches and kicks, making Alex slide down into the corner. The ref backs him up, letting Alex regain strength. Lispy walks back over to Alex and Alex grabs him and switches places with him and then starts throwing punches to Swagger. An Irish Whip into the corner and Alex gets out of it before Swagger could get him. When Swagger turns around, Alex hits him and knocks him down.

"Hah!" I yell.

Alex walks over to him as he crawls into the corner, and when Alex approaches him he kicks him in the leg. Then he shoulderblocks Alex, before running full speed towards the corner and lifting himself up and landing back on Alex. He goes for the cover but Alex kicks out. Swagger keeps at Alex with the punches until he gets him into a submission hold with his arms behind his back, the ref asking Alex if he wants to give up. I of course give Alex encouragement to get out of the hold. He does get out of it and Swagger pushes him into the ropes, and when he bounces back a bit, Swagger hits him in the back. You and I of course are glaring at him. Swagger does it a second time before picking him up and dropping him back onto the apron. Then he grabs Alex's arm and twists it in a way that looks like it hurts a lot. Alex starts to make it to his feet and he counters out of the move, before Swagger kicks Alex and goes against the ropes. But when he comes back, Alex grabs him and delivers a spinebuster.

"Serves you right!"

Alex rolls away and uses the ropes to help himself get up. Once he does get up, he's all fired up, knocking Swagger down repeatedly. Then he blocks a move and then drops Swagger on his back. I take my eyes off of Alex for a second to see Vickie getting up.

"She better not..." Aly mutters.

She walks around and then takes JR's hat, walking over to the ring as Alex goes for a pin but Swagger kicks out. She puts the hat on and walks around, while Alex slides out of the ring and runs around, kicking Swagger in the head and going back into the ring for the pin. The ref is distracted by Vickie and at the last minute she puts JR's hat on the ref's head. He takes it off and whips it on the ground outside the ring and starts arguing with her to get down from the ring. She listens and Alex is distracted enough for Swagger to get back up and hit Alex across the back, sending him into the ropes. Then when he turns around, Swagger attempts to pick Alex up a couple times and fails before powerbombing him, Swagger getting the pinfall. Aly curses, scowling at Vickie.

"Spray paint time?"

"Oh yeah." Aly nods, pulling it out and shaking it up.

"I'll go get her and hold her so you can spray her with it."

She nods in agreement. I wait until Vickie's back is turned, and I sneak over. I grab a hold of her, and drag her over to Aly despite her struggling. Aly smirks evilly and pops the top off the paint. She then starts spraying her as she screams. I wait a while before letting her go, and when I do, she ends up running away.

"Hmph. Wimp." Aly scoffs.

Then of course Dolph gets in our faces. First Aly's for the spray paint.

"Want me to spray you too?" She asks sweetly, holding it up.

He changes his mind and holds his hands up defensively, begging her not to do it to him too.

"Then I suggest you leave."

He mouths 'okay' before turning around.

"But of course you can't leave without this..." I say to him, since when he turned around I was right there.

I reach out and slap him across the face as hard as I could, shaking my hand out afterwards. The crowd goes 'Ohhhhhh' loudly as Dolph stumbles back, clutching his face.

"Now you can leave."

He makes sure he has his title and then he makes his exit, the two of us watching him go. Aly turns and picks up JR's hat off the floor and brushes it off before handing it back to him. He thanks her and puts it back on his head, and Aly makes her way over to Mike while I slide in the ring to make sure that Alex is okay.

"You okay?" I ask Alex after he opens his eyes to look at me.

"Just sore." He grimaces after nodding.

"Come on, let's get you backstage. I can help it feel better when we're back there." I cox, helping him sit up.

Then I help him get to his feet before helping him get out of the ring, then we all head backstage. We go to the room, where I have Alex sit in front of me and I massage his back and shoulders.

"Is it working?"

"Uh huh." Alex says, sighing in content.

"Good."

"I see no point in staying longer." Aly remarks.

"Yeah, you're right." I agree.

"I'll go change then." Alex says.

"We'll meet you in the car."

"Okay."

We all gather our things and leave the room, Aly and Mike heading to the car and Alex and myself heading to the locker room so that he can change. It doesn't take Alex long to get dressed and soon we meet them at the car. We pile in and drive home to the condo. When we do get home to the condo and are walking in the door after Mike unlocks it, my phone starts ringing.

"And let the phone calls begin." I snicker.

Aly laughs.

"You knew it was coming."

"Of course." I say, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

I look at the screen and it's Melina.

"Of course Melina would be the first to call me."

"That doesn't surprise me." Aly laughs again.

"Hey Mel." I say, after answering the phone.

"Congraulations!" She squeals.

"Thank you. Would've told you in person but since you're not allowed at Raw anymore, I couldn't."

"I know." She sighs.

"I told a few people in person, but I saved until tonight to let everyone know."

"Gotcha. How far along are you?"

"8 weeks. I'll be 9 this Friday."

"Awww, cute."

"Alex and I have names to call him or her until we find out what we're having exactly."

"What are they?" Melina asks curiously.

"I call the baby Gummy Bear and Alex's is Baby Love."

"Awwww. That's sweet."

"We got pictures today of Gummy Bear too."

"I want to see when you get the chance. Hey maybe we could go out and do something this week since you guys are in the area."

"Yes before we have to go up to Canada."

"Right."

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Can't wait."

"I know. I'm excited to see you guys."

"We can even bring Nattie along too. I know she misses you."

"Of course. I miss her too. I saw Aly when you guys were out there, she's gotten so big!"

"Oh yeah, and guess what...she's been feeling movement too."

"Really? Awwwww."

"Oh how cute!"

"Yup, it's only a matter of time before Alex does that too."

"Oh I'm sure." She laughs.

"He's already got the magnet hands and the protectiveness going on."

"Awww."

"Its really sweet. He was so super excited for the appointment."

"I think a little more excited than I was."

"Awww." She giggles.

"So where shall we all meet tomorrow?"

Melina names a place.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good." I agree.

"We shall see you tomorrow."

"Bye Carly."

"Bye."

The next two people we talk to are my mom and Alex's mom. Of course Alex's mom has called him and my mom has called me on our own phones. We talk to our own moms for a bit before switching phones to talk to each other's moms. Then after we hang up with them, the next callers are Matt, Jeff, and Shannon.

"Okay guys, calm down...one person talk at once. They never learn." I say the last part quietly to Aly.

"No they don't." Aly laughs.

"Okay so now you're on speaker, no talking over one another." I laugh.

"Hi boys." She greets them.

"Heyyy, how's the baby doing?" They all say at once, and then Jeff asks.

"She's fine."

"Awww you're having a girl?"

"Yup. Found out a few weeks ago."

"And you didn't call to tell us?"

"Sorry. There's been alot going on."

"That's okay, understandable. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Have you named her yet?"

"Savannah Aubrie."

"Awwww that's cute."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"And don't forget about me, I mean hearing the news on Raw from me is why you called afterall." I add.

"Of course we did. Congratulations to you too!"

"Thank you."

"You aren't far are you?"

"Only 8 weeks, hence why I still have that perfect figure of mine."

They all laugh.

"We figured."

"You know we're gonna have to all see each other soon if you wanna see the pictures I got from the doctor's today."

"Definitely."

"We're gonna be Canada after tomorrow, if you guys wanna fly up there."

"We might. We'll let you know."

"Or you'll just surprise us, you're known to do that."

"True." They laugh.

"Maybe if you end up coming to Canada to visit us, you'll come at a time that Savannah's moving." Aly adds.

"She's moving?" Jeff asks.

"Yep. Not regularly or super strong yet but yeah, she's moving around in there."

"Enough so that you can feel it."

"Yeah."

"She responds to sounds now too."

"Loud ones anyway." She adds.

"And Mike's voice." She continues, looking over and smiling at him.

He grins.

"She loves her daddy."

"Awww."

"Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you." We both say.

"We're gonna let you go, we're sure that you're tired."

"Yeah. Bye guys."

"Bye." They all say.

I hang up.

"Anybody else?" I ask my phone jokingly.

I wait a while and there's no calls coming through.

"Guess not."

"Good." Alex says, pulling me towards our bedroom.

"Night guys."

"Night." Mike and Aly reply as they head to their own bedroom.

Alex and I get to our room, and he shuts the door behind us. I take my shoes off before going over to the dresser and taking off my jewelry, putting that away as I go along. Then I grab something to change into and do so, before walking over to the bed. I climb onto the bed and sit behind Alex as he was sitting on the side of it, and I scoot closer, sliding my arms around his shoulders and leaning into him. He leans back into me and puts a hand on my arms.

"Love you." I say, kissing his shoulder.

"Love you too." He replies.

"You should finish getting ready for bed."

He nods and I retract my arms. He gets up and finishes changing. After that, he slides into bed and I curl up against his side. He wraps an arm around me, and starts to run his fingers through my hair.

"Night love." Alex says softly, kissing my head gently.

"Night." I reply quietly.

Then in Aly and Mike's bedroom, they both have gotten ready for bed and everything themselves, before climbing into bed. She reclines against the pillows, rubbing her stomach.

"We get to see her tomorrow." She smiles.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." She agrees as Mike puts one of his hands on her stomach too.

"And we get to hear her heartbeat again."

"Mmhmm. Best sound ever."

"It really is."

She nods in agreement.

"I love these appointments."

"I know you do. I love them too." She giggles.

"We get to see you again tomorrow." He leans own to her stomach, talking to Savannah.

She smiles as he pushes up her shirt so he can kiss on her belly while talking to her.

"Love you." He says, kissing her belly again.

Her eyes mist up, feeling so moved by the sheer sweetness. Then he pulls her shirt back down and leans back up, kissing her briefly.

"And I love you too."

She pulls him into another kiss.

"I love you too."

He gets comfortable in his spot, keeping his hand resting on her belly, gently rubbing it at times. She snuggles into him, kissing his skin lightly.

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	226. Girl's Day Out

It's the next day, and we're all awake since we're meeting Melina and Natalya later to just hang out and everything, and Aly's appointment is this morning. We've eaten breakfast and are now just relaxing outside.

"Today should be fun."

"For sure." Aly smiles, reclining against Mike on the swing.

"You don't mind, me, Nattie and Melina coming with you to the appointment do you?"

"Not at all. The doctor won't let you in right away I don't think but I'll have Mike come out and get you guys when the ultrasound gets started."

"By the way, thank you for wearing MY stuff today." He adds.

"You're welcome Mike." I laugh.

"I had to make up for wearing John's stuff." I add.

"Yes you did." Mike agrees.

"You act like it's the end of the world that she did wear his stuff." Aly snickers.

"There's already enough people wearing it and she was my sister first so she should wear my stuff more often." Mike says indignantly.

"Oh well I'm oh so sorry."

Aly giggles as Mike sticks his tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature of you." I laugh.

Aly giggles harder when he makes a funny face.

"You're such a child sometimes."

"My goofball." Aly laughs.

"Yes, your goofball."

She snuggles into Mike even more.

"So anyways, I'll just text Nattie and Mel and tell them to meet us at the doctor's."

"Alright. Thanks Dolce."

"You're welcome."

"Aww, I'm gonna be here by myself?" Alex says, whining a little.

"Oh suck it up. Mike will be back after my appointment."

"You'll be fine."

He pouts a little until I kiss him.

"You can survive for an hour or however long the appointment is." I say to him.

"...okay fine."

"If you're lucky, I might bring something back for you." I add.

"Love you." He grins, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I giggle.

"Another shopping day and a day of fun."

"Mmhmm. I like these days."

"And watch us be tired out by the end of the day."

"Of course." Mike chuckles.

We stay outside for a while longer, talking and everything and I texted Melina and Natalya, telling them where to meet us. After that we waited a while before it was finally time to get going. I say goodbye to Alex before the three of us left for the doctor. When we got there, Natalya and Melina were waiting for us outside the building. Once Melina saw Aly as we were walking towards them, she squeals and dashes over hugging her.

"Hi Mel." She laughs, hugging her back.

"Ohhhh I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

"You've gotten so bug since the last time I saw you."

"I know. She's getting bigger in there." Aly smiles.

"You'll all get to see how big she is today too." She adds.

"We're excited." Natalya beams, hugging her while Melina hugs me.

"While we're waiting to go in to see and everything, I have my pictures from my appointment yesterday." I smile.

"Ooooh."

"Let's get inside so I can check in first." Aly laughs.

"Right." I nod, and we all head inside.

I sit beside Melina and Natalya and share my pictures. Mike sits and Aly goes to check in, sitting between me and Mike once that's done.

"Awww Gummy Bear's so small!" Melina and Natalya gush.

"I know." I laugh.

"But will get bigger as the weeks go by." I add.

"Of course." They agree.

"I'll definitely have to show you every set of pictures we get from every appointment."

"For sure!" Melina says.

After waiting for a bit, Aly's name is called and she and Mike get up and follow the nurse. Aly goes through the usual little tests with weighing and blodd pressure and all that. Then they're taken to the room. The doctor comes in after a few minutes and talks about a couple things. She also asks some questions and then answers any that Mike and Aly are curious about. Once that's over she starts to prep her for the ultrasound while Mike goes out to get me, Melina and Natalya. We follow him back into the room and the doctor has started the ultrasound, moving the thing around until Savannah is in view on the screen. Aly's smiling widely, just listening to us girls gushing. The doctor says Savannah is doing well before showing us different things, also letting us listen to her heartbeat.

"Awww that little heartbeat of hers."

"I know."

"It's the greatest thing ever." Mike grins.

Everybody laughs.

"Yes it is." Aly agrees.

Then he leans down and kisses her briefly. She smiles and squeezes his hand when he pulls away. Then she gets cleaned up from the gel and the doctor prints the pictures out for them. We leave the doctors, us girls gushing over the pictures until we get out to the parking lot. I go with Melina and Natalya to their car while Aly hangs back to say bye to Mike.

"So I'll see you back at the condo later."

"Mmhmm." She nods as he puts his arms around her in a hug.

"Don't miss me too much." He chuckles.

"I'll try if you try not to miss me and Savvy."

"Deal."

She laughs and reaches up for a kiss. He kisses back, cupping her face in his hands. The kiss goes on for a bit until she reluctantly pulls away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he leans down to her stomach, kissing that as well.

"And I love you too." He adds.

She smiles and they kiss one more time before she goes to the car with me, Natalya and Melina and Mike gets in his car to head back to the condo.

"You two are too cute." Natalya smiles.

"Thanks." Aly smiles.

"So, where to first?"

"Good question."

"Oooh, definitely the mall. We can get you both the cute maternity clothes. Even though you don't exactly need them quite yet Carly." Melina suggests.

"Right." I agree.

"And we can shop for baby stuff!" Natalya says excitedly.

"Can never have too much baby stuff." I snicker.

"No. Like I said last time you and I went shopping, we have four places to fill up." Aly laughs.

"We can even probably buy stuff for the nurseries too, get that started or well have the stuff for them at least."

"Oh yeah. Mike and I already decided on themes for all four nurseries."

"Ooooh what themes?"

"The one for here is going to be a beach theme. Chicago is an Artic theme, Ohio is a starry/celestial theme, and the new house in Vegas will be a pink and black and zebra print."

"Aww cute."

"I'll have to show you the pictures. They're really pretty."

"I'm gonna start looking pictures up too, get ahead of everything."

"Right."

"You know, Alex and I should look for places in Vegas too, just so that we all live near each other when we go back."

"For sure!" She nods.

"I'll run it by him later."

"Sounds good."

Then we pull out of the parking lot of the doctor's, and we head off to the mall. We get there and walk in. The first place we go to obviously is where all the maternity clothes are. Melina and Natalya help us pick out some cute clothes. We occasionally try things on. We of course buy everything they pick out for us, along with some stuff that we picked out ourselves. Then we head to where the baby clothes were.

"This oughta be fun." Aly giggles as we go in.

"Oh yeah." I nod.

Of course Aly ends up with the most stuff since she knows what she's having. I get quite a bit myself since we found stuff that would work for either a boy or girl. We pay for everything, and decide to take a break and go to the food court for lunch before heading to buy stuff for the nurseries. We pick out some things and have a worker bring them out to the car for us. Then after we're done shopping, we decide to go our nails done. While we were getting our nails done, of course our phones go off with texts from the guys.

"They're going through withdrawls." Aly laughs.

"Poor them." I giggle.

Melina and Natalya laugh. We wait until our nails are done before we reply to their texts.

"Is there anything else we want to do?" Aly asks as we leave the nail salon.

"Well I did say that I may get Alex something...how about we do that. You all can help me."

"Sure. I think I might get Mike something too. I owe him since he got me those necklaces." Aly says.

"Right."

We find a store to pick out things for the guys. We find something for me to get Alex and I have it engraved.

"I think he'll like that." Aly says.

Then we start to look for something Aly can get for Mike.

"Ooooh I think I found something." Aly says.

We all look over and she holds up a shirt that says 'Dad to be and proud of it' on the front.

"Awwwww!" We all say in unison.

"You should get that, its cute!" Melina says.

"Yes you should get that." I add.

"Alright." She smiles.

We go up and pay for the gifts, and then leave the store.

"Anything else to do?" Aly asks.

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

"The boys are probably going up a wall being away from us for so long." Aly giggles.

"Oh yeah." I laugh.

Melina and Natalya laugh too.

"They can wait a little bit more. It's not gonna kill them."

"Too true." Aly agrees.

"It'll take us a while to get back anyway."

"That's true too." She nods.

"So wanna just start heading back then?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

We head back to the car and put all our bags in the trunk before piling in. Then we head off back to the condo. After a while, we finally pull up to the condo.

"Well we had fun today."

"Definitely." They smile.

"We'll have to do this more often." Aly says.

"Yeah, we need more of these days." I add.

"For sure."

"We're gonna miss you Mel."

"I'll miss you guys too." She sighs.

"We'll keep in touch."

"Of course. Keep me posted on those babies." She smiles.

"We will."

"Let me call the boys down so they can help with the bags and the nursery stuff we got." Aly says.

"Alright."

Aly takes out her phone and calls Mike, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe. We're back but we need you and Alex to help us with the stuff."

"Sure, we'll be right down."

"Okay, bye." She says before they hang up.

"They're coming." She tells me.

I nod and we get out of the car, standing by both sides of the car as we talk to Melina and Natalya while we wait for Mike and Alex to come down. They come out and they kiss us before taking the big stuff for us. That leaves our bags for us. We say bye to the girls before going around to the trunk and getting our things. We close the trunk and say bye one last time before they drive off and we head inside. We take our bags into our bedrooms to put everything away. Of course as usual the guys are curious, so after they brought the big stuff for the nursery into the empty room, they came into the bedrooms.

"So what did you buy?" Alex asks curiously.

"Well first I got maternity clothes for when I'll actually have to start wearing them. Then some baby clothes that work for both a boy or a girl, and then of course I got you something."

"You did?"

"Mmhmm." I nod.

"Am I allowed to have it now?"

"It's sitting in the bag on the bed, go ahead." I smile.

"Thank you." He kisses my cheek before going over to look in the bag.

He pulls out the small box and opens it to reveal the ring. Then he looks on the inside of the ring to see what I had engraved on it. He smiles as he reads the inscription. I finish putting everything away and I turn around, only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you." He says before kissing me.

"You're welcome." I smile.

He kisses me again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep, loads of fun."

"Good to hear."

"What about you?"

"Yeah, we had fun."

"That's good."

"So what do you want to do now?" He asks me.

"Hmm, not sure. I mean I'm not tired or anything like I thought I would be."

"How about going out and sitting on the swing?"

Alex laces his fingers with mine and the two of us head outside to the swing. I snuggle into his side as he puts an arm around me.

"Oh before I forget, I have something to run by you."

"Okay..."

"See I was thinking that since Aly and Mike are looking for a place in Vegas, that maybe we could too. Maybe even live near each other and everything so that we don't always have to stay with them in their house when we go back there."

Alex thinks about it and then nods.

"You have a point. I think it's a good idea."

"Really?" I grin.

"Yeah."

"You're awesome."

"Good to know." Alex chuckles.

"And then once we know what Gummy Bear is, we can start looking at pictures of nurseries too."

"We could start looking and then narrow down the choices after we find out." He suggests.

"True."

"We have time. Whatever you want to do is fine."

"Well like you said, we have time. It's just one of those things I think about while we're ahead."

"Right."

"You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking we should go out tonight...just the two of us."

"That sounds great." Alex agrees, kissing my head.

"We all deserve a night to ourselves anyway."

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking maybe dinner, a movie and clubbing."

"You sure you're up for all that?"

"Of course, I mean I wouldn't suggest all that if I wasn't up for it."

"I was just making sure."

"If I get tired at any point, I'll let you know and we can come back."

"Alright. Deal."

"Good. It'll be our last fun night before we have the busy week up in Canada with all those house shows scheduled."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And I was just getting used to all this fun stuff too."

"I know." Alex chuckles.

In the meantime Aly's still putting all the clothes away that she had gotten while we were with Melina and Natalya. She's showing Mike the cute stuff she got.

"Oh, I got you something." She says as she picks up the next thing, which is the shirt she picked out for him.

"Oooooh you did?"

She hands it to him to unfold. He unfolds it and holds it out in front of him, reading the shirt.

"Aww, I love it thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"And yes I am proud of it." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I know you are." She giggles.

"How has she been today by the way? Quiet?"

"Mostly, she did move a tiny bit but not a whole lot."

"Well maybe now that you have time to relax, she'll move more."

"Yeah." She nods, leaning into him.

"I love it when she moves."

"I know. Me too."

"How're you feeling? Tired at all?"

"I'm okay."

"Alright, but how about you rest your feet...you've been on them all day."

"That sounds good." She smiles.

He smiles himself and they both kick off their shoes. He climbs up onto the bed and so does she, but she sits inbetween his legs and she leans back into him while his hands rest on her stomach. She nuzzles his neck while he rubs on her belly.

"Feeling better?"

"Uh huh."

"Good...love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." She kisses his neck in reply.

"And so does Savvy." She adds.

"I love her too."

"And she knows that."

"Of course." Mike chuckles.

"Her way of showing that she does, is responding to your voice through the movement. Which is just so cute."

"Yeah it is."

"She'll probably do it more when she gets more control over her movements."

"And that's when I have to look out, because she can get me." He laughs.

"Yup." Aly laughs too.

"Then wait until she's born and she's able to throw things...she'll get you then too."

Mike laughs again.

"She'll just think it's funny."

"Yes she will." Aly giggles.

"Can't wait to see that." She adds.

Mike nods, kissing her head.

"Me either."

"I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"I still say she'll look like you." He smiles.

"You think so huh?"

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Well we'll see I guess."

"Right."

She lays her head back and kisses his neck again.

"I missed you today."

"Missed you too."

"You were having withdrawls today weren't you?" She snickers.

"Yes I was." He admits.

"Awww poor you."

"Well now you can rub to your heart's content." She adds.

"Yayy."

"And there she is." She smiles as she feels some light movements.

"She knows when I'm around."

"Must be."

"Or she just missed you too."

"True." He chuckles.

"You missed me too didn't you?" He asks her.

Aly smiles and just enjoys the moment.

"Well I missed you too." He continues to talk to her, rubbing the spot on her belly where he can feel movement.

"You are so cute." She giggles quietly.

"I try." He grins.

She laughs and tilts her head up to kiss his jaw.

"I know you do."

"But you're cute to begin with so you don't really have to try."

He smiles down at her.

"Okay, she's calmed down now." Aly says once she doesn't feel any movement.

"Aww."

"She can't move around in there forever."

"I know...but I was enjoying that." He pouts.

"Just wait, once I get farther along she will move for longer periods of time."

"And you'll be able to physically see it with your own eyes."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

"Just a few more weeks." She adds, nuzzling his neck.

"I know." He smiles.

He kisses her head and she kisses his neck and jaw in return. Then she snuggles against him as he continues to rub her stomach. She pauses and then shifts, putting her legs over his thigh. Her side ends up against his body and she starts to kiss his neck lightly.

"Must be distracting huh?"

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"What can I say, I missed you." She adds.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"But it's not enough to make me want to lose control." He adds.

"I wasn't trying for that...yet."

"Good to know."

She laughs and nips at his neck before going to his earlobe. His breath hitches and he holds her tighter and closer to him. She giggles and moves to his jaw, kissing along it but avoiding his lips. He makes a quiet noise, trying to move so that he could press his lips against hers.

"Ah ah." She giggles again and keeps her lips from his.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because."

"Because whyy?"

"Because I said so."

He just whines. She laughs and keeps teasing him. Since he's not gonna get things his way, he sits there while she teases him and leans his head back against the headboard. She stops for a brief moment and then brushes her lips very light over his. He goes to kiss her lips, but she moves hers away from his.

"Lyyyyys." He groans.

"Nuh-uh." She giggles.

"It's not faiiir."

He starts to grumble quietly to himself.

"Ah ah ahhh...no grumbling."

"But you're being evil."

"No grumbling or I'll be even more evil."

"...fine..."

She teases him a little more before repeating the brush against his lips.

"Come on..." He whines.

"Oh alright." She laughs.

"Yesss." He cheers, before pressing his lips to hers.

She kisses him back, giggling a little. She shifts so she's facing him, and she wraps her arms around his neck. She presses closer while he runs his hands up her back. She moves her hands up to his hair and tugs on it gently. She then runs her nails along his scalp and down his neck. He shivers and then growls a bit, starting to make the kiss heated. She responds just as much, dragging her nails unconsciously. Then he starts to nibble on her bottom lip once he pulls it inbetween his. As usual, she makes a noise. He smirks and does it a little more, before letting her lip go and going back to kissing her normally. She sighs softly. He pulls away after a bit and leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And of course I love Savvy too."

"And as always, she loves you too daddy."

He grins and kisses her one last time before she shifts and snuggles back into him.

"So...what should we do the rest of today?"

"Hmmm, not sure."

"Hmm...how about making dinner together and going for a late swim?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"You think so?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Of course I think so."

"Okay." She smiles and kisses him.

"Romantic night in..."

"Uh huh." She giggles.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yes." She kisses him again.

"You always have great ideas."

"Why thank you."

"You do too sometimes." She adds.

"Like the other day when you and Alex set up that spa day for us." She continues.

"Well you two needed it."

"It was very much appreciated."

"We'll continue to set days like those up too."

"Sounds good." She smiles and brushes her lips against his.

A couple hours pass and Alex and I come inside so that we could get ready for our long night out tonight. I go over to pick out what I'm going to wear. Instead of changing in the bathroom, I change in the bedroom itself and do everything in front of the mirror that's in the room. Alex changes into one of those shirt/vest/jeans combos that I like so much and then sits on the bed to watch me while I get ready. After I was all done I put everything away and grabbed my bag, putting anything important that I would need in it. When I turn around I bump into Alex, since he wasn't sitting on the bed anymore.

"You look great." He kisses me gently.

"Mmm..thank you, but you better behave tonight."

"I'll do my best."

"Hope so, 'cause I know how you get when my shoulders are exposed."

He smiles sheepishly.

"Like now?" He asks, as he runs his hands over them.

"Yes like now."

He chuckles and leans down to kiss my shoulder.

"And like that."

"But you love it."

"I do, but we don't have time for that and like I said, you have to behave."

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

We walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway, passing by the kitchen on our way out. We see Aly and Mike beginning to make dinner for their night in tonight.

"Alright we're leaving now, don't know when we'll be back."

"Okay. Have fun!"

"You too!"

"We will. Byeeee."

We say bye back before heading out the door and down to the car, first heading off to dinner. The two of us find a place to eat and enjoy ourselves, talking and being affectionate while we eat. I sense him starting to move one of his hands to my shoulder and I stop him.

"Ah...what did I tell you?"

"Darn." He pouts.

"You can be all touchy feely at the club."

"Okay..."

"You can last until then."

"I guess."

"It won't kill you."

"I'm just teasing." He chuckles.

"I know." I grin, kissing his cheek.

He steals a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex behaves for the rest of the dinner. Once he pays, we leave and go to the car to head off to the movie. We pick a movie to see and we get the tickets along with any snacks and everything. Then we find the theater and walk in, Alex of course wanting to sit in the back of the theater.

"You would want to sit here."

He grins sheepishly.

"Maybe I'll let you be a bit touchy feely."

He cheers a bit as we sit down.

"I did say maybe."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"You're not gonna stop asking are you?"

"No."

"I'll add the pout in too." He adds.

"Oh no, don't do that."

"Then you know what to do..."

"...fine. But you better control yourself."

"I'll do my best."

"Alright."

Before the movie even started, he began being all touchy feely instantly. I just try to ignore him and watch the previews. Then he starts playing with my hair as he watches the previews as well. Finally the movie starts and we both watch intently. He did actually behave for the movie, despite the occasional touchy feely distractions. Once the movie was over, he was almost eager to get to the club.

"Calm down." I laugh.

"Sorry..."

"Its okay. Just relax a little." I giggle.

"Dork." I add.

"Your dork and I love you too." He chuckles.

"Now let's go." He adds.

"Alright, goodness."

We make it out of the theater safely thanks to me, and we go out to the car to head to the club. We get in the club and Alex immediately wants to dance.

"Just wait a minute...we need to get a table to leave our things."

We find a table and set down our things.

"Now let's goooo." He says, tugging on my arm.

"Alright impatient boy." I tease, laughing as he pulls me out there.

Then we start dancing along to the song that was already playing, and he started to be more touchy feely than when we were in the theater. I laugh.

"Remember you can be touchy feely, but you have to behave at the same time."

"I know."

"As long as you know."

"I do."

As we're dancing he nuzzles his face in my neck and what he does next, I was not expecting at all. He had playfully nipped at the skin of my neck. I jumpe and squeak in surprise.

"Hey!"

He just smiles as he hides his face in my neck.

"Behaveeeee."

"I felt like doing that though." He mumbles.

"That's not behaving though."

"You have to let me have at least a little fun."

"I'm letting you be extra touchy feely aren't I?"

"Yeah, but that was more fun."

"Maybe but still."

"You don't behave, we're leaving early."

"And then no fun at home." I add after feeling him smirk.

"Aww that's not fair."

"Well then behave."

"..fine."

"Good."

In the meantime, Aly and Mike have finishe dinner and everything and are now getting ready for the late night swim that she had suggested.

"Yay, for once I don't have to put on sunscreen."

"That's the best thing about nighttime." Mike chuckles.

"Mmhmm. You want to pick mine out again?"

"You know I would never pass that chance up." He grins.

"I didn't think so." She laughs.

He goes into the dresser drawers, looking for a swimsuit for her to wear. She smiles while he picks out a black and paisly print one with a ruffle-y bottom.

"Cute pick."

"I thought so too." He grins.

She takes the suit from him and starts to change. Then he changes into some swim trunks in the meantime. They both finish and grab towels before going out to the pool. Mike turns on the inner pool lights. Then of course he has to be the first one in the pool so he jumps in. She laughs and wades in down the stairs. When he surfaces, he surfaces in front of her after she's reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi." He smiles back.

She leans forward and kisses him lightly. Then she moves and starts swimming around, away from him.

"Heyyyy."

She giggles.

"What? I wanna swim around."

"But I wanted to hold you..."

"Well come here then."

"How do I know you won't swim away again?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He grins before swimming over to her. She swims into his arms and snuggles with him.

"We love you." She says to him.

"I love you both too." He replies, smiling.

"Forever and ever." He adds.

"Forever and ever." She repeats and kisses him.

Then after she pulls away, he holds her while he moves through the water.

"We are so lucky to have this life." She murmurs.

"I know."

"Its kind of strange sometimes to think that all this has happened in less than a year. I went from being single to married and pregnant. Crazy."

"But you already loved me from the beginning before we met, which helped when we did meet and get to know each other." He chuckles.

"I couldn't help but like you. You were so cute and dorky." She laughs.

"Even with the whole hoo-rah thing." She adds.

"That always made me laugh." She giggles.

"Good to know."

"You and Morrison were always funny. Though now you can't really be the Chick Magnet anymore."

"True, but I got all those other nicknames..."

"All towards me I hope." She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes of course."

"I don't need to name them off do I?"

"I can tell you want to." She laughs.

"Mayybe." He grins.

She rolls her eyes amusedly.

"Go for it."

"Let's see...Demon of Desire, Emperor of Excellence, Grand Mizard of Lust, Monk of Mojo, Soldier of Seduction, and the Real Deal Sex Appeal."

For each name he says, Mike teases her in some way. Mostly gentle teasing touches and kisses that make her squirm in his arms.

"Normally I'd add Chick Magnet to the end of that, but I don't anymore, because I can't call myself that."

"Well the only chicks you should be attracting are me...and her." She says, putting one of his hands on her stomach.

"I know."

"And well...we know Lilly likes you too."

"Can't blame her." He chuckles.

"Of course not." She giggles.

"She probably misses you." She adds.

"We'll have to go visit soon."

"For sure. I miss everyone."

"They'll be excited to see how big you've gotten, and when they get to feel Savvy move."

"Oh yeah." She agrees.

"Maybe sometimes during the week next week we can go, since we are gonna be in Canada for a while."

"Yeah maybe."

"Something to think about definitely."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Love you." He says, kissing her briefly.

"I love you too. Very much."

Then she rests against hi as he continues to move around the pool. Every now and then she leans forward and steals a kiss. They stay out in the pool until either both of them or just she gets tired the later it gets. She ends up wrapped around him and half asleep while he floats around. He feels her breathing get slower and chuckles lightly.

"Alright, its time to go inside. You're about to go to sleep on me."

"...you're comfy..." She mumbles sleepily.

"I can carry you."

"...'kay."

He floats over to the stairs and picks her up before walking up them. He walks over to the towels and grabs them, before heading inside. He walks into the bedroom and then the bathroom before setting her down. Mike wraps a towel around her as she's sitting on the counter.

"I'll get you some clothes, hang on just a sec." He kisses her head.

She nods a bit and he goes out to get clothes. While he's out there, he changes himself and then brings his trunks in to hang up to dry. He sets her clothes next to her and hands up his trunks before coming to help her get changed. Once she's changed into the dry clothes, he takes her swimsuit and hangs that up, before leaving the bathroom with her. Mike carefully pulls the covers back and lays her down before he climbs onto the bed with her. She snuggles up to him.

"Night Lyssa." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"...night. Love you." She mumbles.

"Love you too. You and Savannah."

She smiles sleepily and kisses his chest.

"She loves you too."

"You two get a good night's sleep."

She makes a quiet noise in response, starting to doze off. He dozes off shortly after she does. Back at the club with me and Alex, we were having so much fun that a few hours or so had passed and we were taking a rest from the dancing for a while. I grab my phone out of my bag to check the time like I always tend to do, and my eyes almost popped out of my head seeing what time it was.

"Alex, look at how late it is." I say, nudging him and showing the time.

"Crap, and we have a flight in 5-6 hours." He says, after looking at the time.

"Yeah. We should go."

"That would be a good idea." He nods.

We grab our things and get up from the table, heading out to the car. Alex drives back to the condo and we slip inside quietly. We quietly make it down to our room, kicking our shoes off and getting changed for the 5-6 hour sleep we're gonna get.

"Night love." Alex murmurs, kissing my head as the two of us cuddle together under the covers.

"Night."


	227. Messing With The Wrong Brother

We're in Canada for Raw tonight and the day went by pretty smoothly. We accompanied the guys to the gym and everything, finding stuff to do after that to pass the time until we had to get ready. Once it was time to get ready, we did so and went down to the car, heading to the arena. We stopped by the locker room for Mike to get changed, even though he wasn't set for a match tonight, and for Alex to drop his things off for later. We all head back to the room and as usual, take our spots on the couch as we wait for the show to start to see what's in store for tonight.

"Should be an interesting night, as always."

"Oh yeah."

"Dramafied too."

"When isn't it?"

"Good point."

There was no Raw intro this week as the show started. Cole introduced the show, before Justin introduces Rancho.

"Whyyyy?"

"Ughhhh."

Del Rio drives out in one of his fancy cars of course while Rancho introduces him, and he kind of had trouble getting out of the car.

"Hah, he couldn't get out of the car. Little too small for you Dorito?" I laugh.

"He doesn't deserve a Lambourghini anyway." Aly scoffs.

He makes his way to the ring and gets into it with everyone booing him. He grabs the mic from Rancho to do his usual introduction. But he didn't even get to make it, since John came out just as he was going to talk.

"Looks like someone can't introduce himself tonight."

"Hahaaaa."

Del Rio points to him and says something in Spanish before John runs down the ramp and slides into the ring with Del Rio glaring at him. He grabs a mic and walks around Del Rio as his music fades. The crowd is filled with cheers and boos for him, and he just smiles and brushes it off before he faces Dorito and his expression changes to being serious.

"He looks maaad."

"Uh yeah."

"Everybody knows who you are. You're the man who believes it is your destiny to have that championship. I just wanted to make sure you knew who I was, I'm out here to re-introduce myself." He says and his expression changes again to that happy look.

"How you doing? I'm John Cena." He adds, holding his hand out for a handshake, being all funny.

"Hah."

"I'm the guy who's gonna take that WWE Championship off your waist. And not just that, I'm gonna hurt you." He says, his expression changing to being all serious again.

"Okay so he's either joking around and happy or he's being serious...make up your mind."

"And I thought WE had moodswings."

"I'm gonna hurt you bad enough to send you running back to your parent's house, so you don't have to come out here each and every week with your flea market scarfs, your below average hired help and your rented luxury cars."

"Rented huh?" I snicker.

"Nice."

"Am I actually supposed to believe that you own 10,000 automobiles? You don't even know the name of that car."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Me either."

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me though, I'm a nice guy. But you're a target and you caught a nice guy on a bad day. And I am so sick and tired of trying to make average seem awesome. There is one man in this company that can go toe to toe with me."

Then he gives Del Rio the once over.

"You know after the once over, you are not CM Punk. Which means that when I face you for the WWE Championship I'm gonna whip your ass."

Then of course Punk has to interrupt.

"Joy...another storytime?"

"Oh great."

Punk walks out and down to the ring, grabbing a mic himself and his music fades.

"Hold up a second John boy, this is...are you feeling deja vu here? I'm getting a little sense of deja vu. Is this a re-run? I know you...you weren't here last time but I feel like this is a re-run. Everybody, John Cena wants another title match. Awesome. Yeah I've seen this one before, that's why you are not gonna do it. You see I'm the guy who beat you twice in high pressure situations. And then Alberto over here mosies on down to the ring and cashes in his Money in the Bank briefcase, which is completely understandable you have every right. However if anyone's getting a title shot, it's gonna be me."

"Uh no."

"Very ballsy though, you coming out here and demanding a title shot, and making fun of this guy, and making fun of this guy, and talking about his cars. Don't you have 10,000 cars?"

"I know the name of that automobile."

"You should probably get on that. So ballsy move, but it's not gonna happen."

"Now why is it not gonna happen?"

"Hey hey hey hey hey. Both of you..." Del Rio interjects.

"Hey look it's Captain Third Wheel. You were saying something?"

"This is my time." He says, before saying something in Spanish.

"Because I am the WWE Champion." He adds.

"Are you finished? Are you done? Okay first of all, don't ever interrupt me when I'm speaking. I do not have a problem with you cashing in your Money in the Bank briefcase. Hell I did it twice. I did it a lot better than you both times but it was fun, so I see where you're coming from. You put your body on the line in the most dangerous match the WWE has to offer, and you reaped the rewards, congratulations. What I have a problem with is that this whole scenario is some sort of concentrated effort by you, Triple H, Kevin Nash...I don't know, maybe Jack Tunney's involved too. But you're all trying to screw me. That's what I have a problem with. So since I have a problem with that situation, John boy this is where you come in. You should pay close attention the past 'cause if you do not, you are doomed to repeat it. You have had problems with Triple H in the past, just like I have had problems with Triple H in the past. Hell at SummerSlam I insulted his wife straight to her face."

"Not cool."

"No."

"So then magically Kevin Nash gets a text that says take out CM Punk. But you need to realize that if you won that match at SummerSlam, that text probably would've been take out John Cena. You see somebody, and I don't know who it is, wants Berto to be champion really really bad."

"That's destiny CM Punk! It's called destiny."

"Destiny. I think what you mean by destiny is CM Punk officially cashing in his opportunity for his rematch at the WWE title. That's destiny."

"He speaks Spanish, he's a little bit confusing. What he meant was John Cena cashing in his rematch clause for the WWE Championship right here tonight."

"Your rematch clause exists as about as much as Santa Clause exists. So I am officially putting my name out there, cashing in my rematch clause..."

"Tonight is the night fairytales become real, because I am exercising my clause, and tonight I will face Alberto Del Rio for the WWE Championship. I'm happy to give you the first shot."

"And I'm officially ignoring both of you. This is my time. I defended my title last week, so now it's time for me to celebrate. But of course, it's not gonna happen here. It's not gonna happen here in Canada in front of these mugrosos canadians. And you Punk, at SummerSlam I saw my opportunity and I took advantage of that. Just stop crying like a little girl." Del Rio adds.

"And this is for both of you..." Del Rio gets cut off by Hunter's music.

"And here we go."

"Oh boy."

He walks out and down to the ring, and like everyone else, grabbing a mic as his music fades.

"First of all, you can take the smug look right off your little face there because I'm not out here to protect you. Now well you don't have a match against either one of them, you do have a match tonight and it's next, so don't go anywhere. As far as the two of you go, rematch clauses are not like Money in the Bank, you don't just cash them in whenever you feel like it. See that's my job, I'm the C.O.O of this company. I call the shots, and whether you think I screwed you at SummerSlam, or whether you think I sent the text I never sent, it doesn't matter to me. Here's the thing, as far as who gets their rematch first, I'm gonna leave that up to the two of you to decide. Because in four weeks at Night Of Champions, Alberto Del Rio will defend the undisputed WWE Championship against the man that wins tonight's main event. A main event that will see CM Punk go one on one with John Cena."

"Again?"

"Booooooring."

Hunter leaves the ring, followed by John before we go to a commercial. After the commercial, Del Rio was posing in the corner and his opponent was revealed to be Morrison.

"Yeah, Morrison's gonna lose."

"Uh yeah."

Morrison took control of the match early on, before it switched to Del Rio. The control kept changing until it stayed with Del Rio and the match had ended finally after what seemed like forever with the cross-arm breaker and Morrison tapped out. Even after winning as usual he attacked Morrison even more. Once they were off the screen after showing the matchup for John's match, backstage in the locker room was Kelly with Eve, Eve clearly being ready for a match. I just glare at the screen at her and grumble. Alex decides to distract me by kissing along my neck and shoulders.

"I'm fine." I mumble.

"Okay but I'm not stopping." He replies.

"And to make it easier..." He trails off before pulling me over onto his lap.

I laugh lightly.

"No marks." I warn.

"I know, I know. You're coming out with me for my match and you don't want marks all over your neck."

"Exactly."

After the commercial break, the Bellas were in ring and then Eve came out with Kelly.

"Can her gear blend in with her skin tone much?" Aly remarks.

Mike snickers.

"Either she changes that dumb old gear of hers, or they let up on the spray tanning." I add.

"And don't let her wear colors that blend in with her skin. What's that, like the second or third time she's worn things like that?"

"Yep...someone call the fashion police."

"No kidding."

The match was actually a decent match...for once. Brie has to get involved of course.

"You know what is up with that dancing before the standing moonsault she does? She looks ridiculous." I remark after we watch her do so.

"I know!"

"Thinks she can dance...don't make me laugh."

"Seriously."

Eve wins of course and Brie goes to get involved, but Kelly stops her. Her music plays and then the camera goes over to Natalya and Beth walking out for the 2nd week in a row.

"Nattie." Aly smiles.

"It's great we're seeing her on Raw more now that she's formed that team with Beth."

"Yeah, definitely."

Switching to backstage, Kevin Nash is walking though the halls before going to another commercial. Alex stops the kissing of my shoulders and neck and nudges me.

"Awww it's that time isn't it? Your match."

"Yup."

"I'm comfy though."

"I know and I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Especially since we're going out there during the commercial break. No entrance televised tonight." He adds.

"Awww."

"That's so not cool." Aly remarks.

"I know but not much I can do about it." Alex shrugs.

"Who are you facing tonight anyway DC?"

"Swagger again."

"A match that doesn't prove anything...oh well...just kick his ass tonight."

"I'll try my best." He chuckles.

I move from his lap and stand up, along with him. Then we leave the room and head down to the locker room so that he can get changed, and so that we can head out to the ring during the commercial. I wait for him as he changes. He comes out shortly after, and we head straight to the curtain to go out. Once we do go out, we do the usual and get into the ring and whatnot. He does his thing before we just wait around and talk.

"God, Swagger better not botch another move tonight. That gutwrench powerbomb...he could've hurt you last week."

"I know."

"And they wanted to slow your push down a bit because of that last match you had with Mike, to improve your in-ring skills? They should look at Lispy in that match last week."

"I know." He repeats, shrugging.

Then the commercial break was over and Alex sat down in the corner on the bottom rope as we watched what happened last week in the match. Then Justin introduces Vickie and she comes out saying 'excuse me' as usual.

"What is she wearing?" I remark, making a face.

"I have no idea." Alex snickers.

"I sense a wardrobe malfunction happening. But let's hope not...because I DON'T wanna see that." I shudder.

Alex shudders too. We totally ignored what Vickie was saying and she was now walking down the ramp with Lispy. I take this as the time to get out of the ring, so I lean down and kiss Alex quickly before getting out of the ring. Vickie gets in the ring with Swagger for a brief moment, but when she does get out and the bell rings to start the match, I make sure to keep an eye on her as well as the match.

Alex and Swagger circle before locking up for a brief moment and then Swagger drops Alex face first to the apron. Then Swagger wraps his arms around Alex in an old style wrestling move, before Alex gets up and gets out of it. He only gets of it for a second before Swagger hoists Alex over his shoulder and then powerbombs him to the apron. Swagger screams and he punches Alex in the head once before bouncing off the ropes, only for Alex to stop him and deliver a spinebuster.

"Come on Alex, you're doing good." I say as he tries to regain power, when he rolls over towards where I am.

That's when I notice Dolph walking down to the ring.

"Oh he better not..." I grumble.

Vickie is arguing with Dolph as Swagger gains control of the match for a bit, hitting Alex in the back before going for another gutwrench powerbomb like last week. Alex doesn't let him and he gets out of the hold, but only to be met by a swift clothesline. Then at the same time I see Vickie go tumbling to the floor. Swagger takes his attention off of Alex and puts it on Dolph and Vickie. He argues with Dolph before shoving him and getting back in the ring. When he does, Alex rolls him up for the pin, winning the match.

"Yes!" I cheer happily.

I slide into the ring totally ignoring Swagger, after Alex celebrates with excitement. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. He returns my hug happily and kisses my head. Swagger's all bent out of shape because of what happened and he's flipping out.

"Awww poor baby." I snicker.

Alex laughs. Once Vickie and Dolph are gone, Swagger leaves the ring.

"Oh look I didn't have to smack anyone tonight."

"Oh darn." I add jokingly.

"But you woooon." I continue.

"I know." He grins.

"If you're not too tired by the end of the night, I may have something in store for you since you won." I smirk, pulling away from him and starting to leave the ring.

His eyebrows raise as he chases after me. I'm starting to walk up the ramp when he reaches me and wraps an arm around me, being all super close and everything.

"I like the sound of that."

"I know you do."

"And now you're gonna be all anxious the rest of the night. What have I done?" I laugh.

"You started it."

"I know I did." I say all proud as we make it backstage.

Then before we could even get out of the curtained area, I just had to drag my nails across his abs and I quickly got away from him, rushing away with a smirk on my face. I hear Alex growl and he chases after me again.

"Aha, I got you!" I laugh as I'm rushing away.

"I'll get you back!"

"Ooooh I'm scared."

He puts on an extra burst of speed and scoops me up in his arms.

"You should be."

"Heyyy, no fair."

"You started it."

"Like I said before...I know."

Alex chuckles and keeps walking, still carrying me.

"When are you gonna put me down?"

"When I want to."

"And when will that be exactly?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay..."

I pout lightly and he just smirks. Of course he doesn't put me down until we reach the locker room. He sets me down but gives me an intense kiss before he goes to change. It takes me a few seconds to snap back to reality.

"Oooooh, now who's being the evil one?"

Alex just grins and goes into the locker room.

"Getting you back for that." I mumble to myself.

After a few minutes Alex comes out.

"Youuuu."

"Meeee." He smirks.

"You're not just gonna get away with that you know."

"Bring it on."

"You'll have to wait until later, when we're back at the hotel."

He chuckles and puts an arm around my shoulders as the two of us head back to the room. We of course knock first when we get back to the room, and when we hear a response we walk in and sit back on the couch, the way we were before we left with me sitting on his lap. Aly's sitting between Mike's legs with her back to his chest, just relaxing with her eyes closed while he rubs on her stomach.

Since it was after the commercial, the next segment of the night began. Hunter came out and he asked Nash to come out so things can get explained. He comes out and down to the ring, grabbing a mic himself. He walks over and he and Hunter do the man hug thing.

"Now obviously there's a lot of controversy over what happened at SummerSlam. You obviously felt like you were doing the right thing helping out a buddy. You recieved a text on your phone, which I've explained to the world, explained to you did not come from me. You know that now, you realize that what happened was not supposed to happen, and I want to make sure everybody here knows that. I want to know that we're all on the same page and this is completely transparent, there's no conspiracy here of any sorts."

"Truth seems to think otherwise when it involves him."

"I've known you for 20 years. When you said you didn't lie, I understand that, I totally believe it. I got a text from you and I just thought I was doing you a favor. You know what I was gonna come out here tonight, and I was gonna apologize to CM Punk. And then I thought about all the crap he ran by me last week, and I said...not so much. I appreciate your position, I appreciate you're the C.O.O. I'm just asking you...please please please don't ask me not to be a man."

"Kevin I understand CM Punk crossed the line with you last week, but...you don't work here okay? I can't have you calling guys out, you don't work..."

"Exactly. I don't work here, I don't have to take his crap, I don't have to get him over. And let me tell you one thing, that line wasn't for my security, wasn't for my safety, that was for Punk. You know I would've killed him."

"Kevin, I understand your position on this okay? But, you don't work here, I can't have you calling guys out. You want to beat up CM Punk, go ahead. Call him out to the Tim Horton's across the street and beat him lifeless, I don't care. I just can't have you do it here okay? I'm not asking you not to be a man, I'm just asking you and I can't believe I'm gonna say this...can you please just leave?"

And of course CM Punk has to come out.

"Another storytime? Joyyy."

"Stupid Chatty." Aly scoffs without opening her eyes.

"Please please please don't leave. See I'm out here right now to get to the bottom of this. Who sent the text message? Well it seems we got a mystery on our hands, so why don't we play a little bit of a game of Clue? Was it Big Lazy with the giant tube of Just For Men in the Conservatory? Maybe. Or was it Triple H backstage with his trusty sledgehammer? Or maybe...and this is the one my money's on. Maybe it was Stephanie McMahon. With I don't know, the candlestick in the library...something. We need to figure out who sent the text message gentlemen, because I don't believe a word either of you are saying right now. And Nash you came out here to apologize to me last week? You should've just apologized. And now you say I crossed the line. Well guess what? I'm a habitual line stepper, that's what I do, I step over lines." Punk goes on, getting into the ring once he's reached it.

"You should know a thing or two about it, you're a line stepper too. You know what, I'm done talking. Last week you got off easy, this week I'm kicking your ass."

"Good luck with that."

Hunter stops Punk and pushes him back of course.

"Get your hands off me! You know you...you've had it in for me since the beginning. You've never liked me have you? You know at SummerSlam you called the match down the middle, just until you saw an opportunity to screw me, so what's youre problem Hunter huh? Exactly why are you so scared of me being WWE Champion? You're afraid I'm gonna be a good champion or a bad champion? You know who's...who's really pulling the strings? Is it you? Is it Big Sexy? Or is it your bean headed wife?"

"There he goes crossing the line again."

"I know you're a line crosser, and I've promised the world including the board that I wouldn't get involved in this stuff physically. But don't make the mistake of thinking that for a second, I'm not the same damn guy I've always been! I'm telling you right now, you cross the line with me, I'm gonna leave you lying where you stand."

"Okay...alright...I wouldn't want you to...take this nice suit off and fold it up and...put it in your wife's purse where obviously you keep your cellphone, as well as your balls."

Then Nash hits him over the head and Hunter makes him get out of the ring, along with himself, Punk just smiling as they walk away. After that was over, up next the match set was Evan and Kofi vs the Bland Brothers for the tag titles.

"Yayy, Evan's in a title match."

"Sweet. Go Evan." Aly says, opening her eyes.

"Pfft, nerd." Mike remarks.

"Be nice."

"I always call him a nerd, you know that."

"Still."

"Yeah, it's his first title shot, be nice." I add.

"How about no?" He scoffs.

"How about yes?" Aly says, squeezing his thighs warningly with her hands

"Okay okay, fine." He sighs.

"Good."

After the commercial, Nash and Hunter are arguing, resulting in Nash leaving. The Tag Team title match starts after that and first Kofi comes out and then Evan. Followed by them were the Bland Brothers, dressed up trying to look like gangsters.

"Why do they try to dress and act like gangsters when they fail at it?"

"I don't know but it's funny." Aly giggles.

"Ohhh fist bump fail." I snicker.

"Ahaha."

"I'll laugh if they lose those titles. The tag team division will actually mean something then."

"I know."

The match starts and it starts off with Evan and McGillicutty. It's not looking too good for Evan early on in the match, but Evan comes back and then tags Kofi in. It stays with Kofi in the ring for most of the match until by the end of the match, he tags in Evan and he takes control of the match, going for a pin on Otunga which McGillicutty stops. But Kofi gets in the ring and he sends McGillicutty tumbling to the floor before kicking Otunga in the head. Evan takes advantage of the opportunity and goes airbourne, and believe it or not pinning Otunga for him and Kofi to win the titles.

"Yayyyy go Evan!"

"And now the Tag Team Division actually means something. It's about time."

"I know."

After their celebration in the ring, it was another commercial break, and when we did finally get back, Kofi and Evan were interviewed backstage on their win. Then Zack rushes over, spilling the champagne everywhere, along with Titus O'Neil, Derrick Bateman and what looks like Aksana.

"Nice."

"Gotta love Zack being a dork." I laugh.

"Of course." Aly laughs too.

Then the screen changes to Hunter walking through the halls, until Laurinitis starts calling to him, and runs up to him. Then he tells him that Kevin Nash has been in a car accident, giving him a piece of paper where he wrote the hospital name down. So Hunter leaves, and Laurinitis is in charge for the rest of the night, before the screen fades to yet another commercial.

"Something is fishy about that..."

"Yeah...very fishy."

She nods in agreement. Then Mike nudges her.

"Okay you've got to move, because I'm going out to the ring after this commercial."

"Awwww."

"Is that why you have your gear on? You don't have a match though."

"You'll see."

"Okay...if you say so." She says, moving so that he could get up.

He gets up and she gets comfortable again. He leans down and kisses her, before heading out the door.

"I have a feeling I won't like this."

"Yeah awfully suspicious that he's going out there in his ring gear, yet he doesn't have a match scheduled."

After the commercial Santino's music hit and he walked out for his match, and as he was walking down the ramp, Mike and Truth both ran out and brutally attacked him outside and inside the ring. Truth gives him his finisher and then Mike gives him the Skull Crushing Finale. Mike motions for a mic, and they hand him his and they hand Truth a mic too.

"Shut up." Truth says to the booing crowd, which makes them boo more.

"You saw what just happened to Little Jimmy? That's gonna happen to Little Jimmy everytime. Don't start the whats."

The crowd of course starts it and Truth goes back and forth with them saying 'what'.

"They're just gonna keep doing it."

"You see, I've been saying over and over again that there was a conspiracy right here in the WWE. Ya'll gonna make me lose my mind."

"Up in here up in here." I sing from part of that DMX song.

"Oh my god I remember that song." Aly laughs.

"Haha, took me a bit but I remember that line from the song. Oh that was a good one. And I think he already has lost his mind."

"Yeah."

"You see, Triple H, Kevin Nash, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena and CM Punk...they're all in on this here together. You see they sit around the conspiracy table and they conspire. You see I know youster is the rooster from brewster, but I used to main event pay-per-views too. But now that Triple H is in charge, it's no longer about the Truth. You know what? Shut up! It's no longer about you either Miz."

"He has a point..."

"True..."

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but...you're right. You're absolutely, positively right. There is a conspiracy in the WWE. What what what..you sound like a bunch of ducks! Shut your stupid mouth while I'm talking!"

We all snicker at the reminder of the duck thing.

"Shut up and quit making noise!" Truth yells.

"Understand that I...months ago...I was the main event of Wrestlemania! I beat John Cena 1-2-3 at Wrestlemania 27! I guess that's about average right?"

"True that."

"Then...then Triple H becomes all in control of Raw. Then what happens to the Miz huh? Just to do something I have to pick a fight with Jared from Subway."

"Hey...we're gonna be good. We're gonna be good ya'll, we just wanted to get this out. We know ya'll don't have no home training being canadians."

"So I'm going to speak very slowly so you'll understand me." Mike says slowly.

"Just like at the house shows overseas." I laugh.

"Uh huh."

"Is everyone ready?"

Then everyone starts chanting 'you suck'.

"Ya'll sound like a bunch of animals." Truth says.

"Alright listen up...listen up and listen clear! I am sick of seeing people like Santino Marella who hasn't won a match in over 5 years on Monday Night Raw, when I am the most must-see WWE Champion of all time! WE are sick of it. We are sick of being underutilized, we are sick of everything, we are done without getting an opportunity! So instead of waiting for an opportunity, we're just gonna take it!"

"Any and all opportunities come our way...no questions asked. We're just gonna take it. Any spiders cross our path...we're gonna squash it. Any conspiracies wanna push us around...we push back. And sooner or later, some people gon' get got. And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"And it's...aweeeesoooome!" Mike adds and Truth's music plays.

"I don't like it."

"He has to team up with the whacko?"

"Apparently. And I really don't like the idea."

Then Truth starts rapping and instead of the 'what's up' thing he had going before he went all heel on everyone, he starts rapping 'you suck' and Mike joins in. He even starts dancing a bit.

"You married that." I laugh.

"I know." Aly laughs.

Truth and Mike do the 'you suck' thing again.

"You aaaalllll suuuck!" Mike adds as we now see Punk and John making their way to the ring.

"And now for the boring match..."

"Bleh."

It takes a while for Mike to get back from the ring, especially since he went back to the locker room to change. When he did come back, the match was getting ready to start and we see Del Rio sitting ringside.

"Now how did I know he was gonna be out there?"

"'Cause he's predictable."

Laurinitis is also ringside to watch the match as well. First Punk comes out and then John does.

"By the way, I don't like the idea of you teaming up with whacko." Aly says to Mike.

"He could snap and hurt you." She adds.

"Maybe, maybe not. We both have a mutual agreement on what's happening with the both of us."

"I still don't like it."

"I know.

"Just be careful."

"I'll try my best, promise."

Most of the match has passed, and I was watching intently because I had a feeling that Del Rio was gonna try something either during the match or after it. John tried for the AA but Punk got out of it, repeatedly elbowing John in the head before kneeing him in the head, going for a pin and John kicks out. John hits Punk with an AA suddenly going for a pin, but Punks kicks out. John rams him into the corner before lifting him up and climbing up himself. Punk headbutts John knocking him down, before hitting John with a cross-body. There's a roll through and John picks Punk up and lifts him up over his shoulder, only to have Punk move and go for another pin and John kicks out. Then Punk strikes John in the side of the head with his foot and Pun crawls over and picks John up going for the GTS. But then we hear the voice of Kevin Nash and he appears out on the stage and then walks down the ramp.

"I told you something was fishy."

Punk gets distracted enough so that when he turns around John gives him an AA and pins

him to win the match. Nash walks away and that's when Del Rio attacks John.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"I don't know, but I won't stand for it."

"We need to do something...and fast...think quickly."

"The car." Aly says, sitting up.

"Spray paint?"

"Oh yes." Aly smirks.

"Alright, let's hurry to the car. We'll drive it out and we spray paint it after we have Dortio's attention."

"You got it." I nod.

"Be careful." Alex says.

"We will be. It's not like we're gonna get near him anyway."

"And he never did anything to Edge and Christian when they beat up his car at Wrestlemania so I doubt he'd do anything to a pair of pregnant women."

"Right, but we should get going like now."

Aly nods and gets up. We kiss Mike and Alex quickly before dashing out of the room, and in the direction of the little area by the stage where they hold Del Rio's cars after he drives them out when they bring it back.

"The keys are in the car." Aly laughs after peering inside.

"Idiots..."

Aly snickers and we slide into the car. She starts it up and we slowly make our way out, and through the curtain...beeping the horn of course so Dorito knows what's going on. Everybody is looking at us curiously. She stops the car, and we have the cans of spray paint in our hands while we get out of the car, also mics so we can get Del Rio's attention.

"Yoo hoo, Alberto!"

He's looking between us and the spray paint fearfully.

"You messed with the wrong two people's brother. Now you have to suffer the consequences." Aly adds.

We shake up the spray cans and pop the tops off.

"I hate to ruin this pretty car but..." I trail off, shrugging before we put the mics down and start spray painting 'DXG' and 'Dorito' and anything else we can come up with.

We can hear Del Rio yelling in Spanish the whole time, freaking out. We go until the cans are empty and we have satisfied smiles on our faces.

"Looks good." Aly calls to me.

Then Del Rio starts walking over to clearly inspect how bad the damage is. We back away onto the ramp as he looks on all upset. He starts yelling at us and we just wave, smiling.

"No comprende." We snicker.

Aly laughs.

"Come on, let's go help John." I motion towards him.

Aly nods and we go over to him.

"John, are you gonna be okay?" I ask, once we reach him.

"I think so." He groans.

"Come on, let's get you backstage to the trainers."

We help him up and take him backstage.

"Want us to stick around until you're done in there?" Aly asks once we get to the trainers.

"Nah, I'll be alright. Thanks." He replies.

"Alright. We always got your back, pregnant or not."

"I know. I really appreciae it."

"What are sisters for right? No one messes with our brother."

He chuckles.

"We'll talk to you later, you go make sure you're alright."

John nods and hugs us.

"Bye Sully." Aly says.

"Bye Boo..bye Car."

"Bye John." I reply.

Then John goes into the trainer's and we head back to the room.

"That felt so good, making Del Rio mad like that."

"I know."

"And now I have to plan to get Alex back."

"Get him back for what?"

"Well it all started after he won his match, I said I would probably have something in store for him when we got back to the hotel. He chased after me and we were walking backstage. I did to him what I always do and I dashed away, and he ran after me. Once we got to the locker room so that he could change, he kissed me...intensely of course before heading in to change."

"Nice." She laughs.

"So yeah, I told him I'm getting him back for that and he's like 'bring it on'."

"Ooooh." She snickers.

"Now I have some planning to do before we get back to the hotel."

"Have fun."

"It's always fun when I get to torture him."

"I bet."

Then we make it back to the room and walk inside.

"You two ready?" Aly asks.

"Yeah, we're all set." Mike nods.

"Alright, let's go then."

They grab their things and get up, following us out the door and then out to the car, where we head back to the hotel. Alex and I get into our room and he puts his bag by the rest of my bags. I look through my things for something to change into and then I head into the bathroom to change and everything, leaving Alex to change out in the room. Once he does, he climbs into bed laying in his spot with his eyes closed. I come out not too long after and see him laying there peacefully. I know he's not sleeping because his breathing hasn't changed yet. So after putting my clothes with my things, I quietly walk over to the bed and carefully climb onto it, before moving so that I'm straddling his hips. His eyes pop open and his hands move to rest on my hips.

"Hi." I grin.

"...hi."

"You didn't forget about me getting you back for what you did tonight did you?"

"...no..."

"Good. But I have one simple rule to this. Your hands..." I trail off, grabbing his hands and removing them from my hips.

"...can't be touching me."

Alex whines.

"Sorry." I giggle.

"Whyyyyyy."

"Because..." I start to say, leaning down so that my lips are barely touching his.

"...it's more fun to torture you that way." I finish, before sitting back up.

He whines again.

"Whining won't get you anything."

He grumbles and goes quiet.

"Now I have to be able to trust you to keep your hands off of me, I can't keep them away myself, considering I'll need my own for what I'm gonna do."

He nods reluctantly.

"Good. Now where to start..." I trail off thinking.

"...aha I know." I finish, leaning back down and pressing my lips to his.

Alex kisses back eagerly. I don't linger there long, so I pull my lips away from his and move them down to his neck. From there I start to move down his chest as my nails drag along his sides at the same time. He tenses, hissing. I start to get closer to his abs and he starts to move around under me.

"Stay still..." I mumble.

He groans but tries to stay still. I finally reach them and I drag the nails of one hand across them before pressing my lips to them. I hear a muffled groan escape him. I smirk and continue to move my lips around and after a bit I stop for a moment, and when he leasts expects it, I start nipping at the skin. He goes tense and groans loudly. Then I start moving over to one indent.

"No no no no no no no." He keeps saying, shaking his head.

"Shhh."

"Nooooo." He continues, clearly not listening.

"Shhh Alex."

I reach the indent and press my lips to it, earning another groan from him, but it's muffled since he hid his face in the pillow. I press more kisses to his indent before nipping gently. He makes more noises and I do the same thing to the other one, before making my way back up to his lips where I press mine to his hard. Before he could respond though, I pulled away and sat back up, pleased with what I have done.

"...you...are...evil..." He says, breathing heavily.

"That's what you get." I grin.

He sighs.

"You said bring it on...so I did."

"...yes you did."

"Now are you gonna move?" He asks.

"Hmmm, nope I'm comfortable."

"I don't think you're supposed to sleep on your stomach anymore." Alex says.

"Who said anything about sleeping? Ruin my fun why don't you."

"I was just saying.."

I look at him for a moment, before sighing and moving, laying on my side with my back facing him.

"Love...I wasn't trying to ruin your fun..." Alex reaches out and rubs my back.

"...but you did." I mumble.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." I mumble again, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over me.

"No its not. I don't want you to go to bed upset with me." He says.

"I'll be fine."

"Carly..." He sighs.

"Honestly I'll be fine, let me sleep."

"...sorry. I love you."

The moodswing didn't last long, and I remember hearing the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alex...don't get upset." I say, shifting to my other side to face him now.

"Well I made you upset..."

"...it was one of those moodswings Alex."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I add, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I caused the moodswing again."

"Its okay."

"No it's not okay, I keep forgetting about them and this is the 2nd time I've caused it."

"Alex, seriously. You can't control these and neither can I. It isn't your fault."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." I add, sitting up and pulling him up with me so I can hug him.

He hugs me back, burying his face in my neck.

"You know that I would never intentionally snap at you like that."

"You're sorry, I'm sorry. We're even." I add.

He nods into my neck and pulls away from the hug after a few moments.

"Remember I'll always love you." I say, lacing my fingers with his before leaning in and kissing him gently.

"I love you too." He says quietly.

"Now let's go to sleep."

He nods and the two of us lay down. This time I snuggle right up against his side while he puts an arm around me.

"Night love."

"Night."

Mike and Aly are in their room getting ready for bed. She's putting away her clothes after changing and she can feel Mike watching her but she just smiles and doesn't say anything. Then she turns around and walks over to the bed, climbing into it, still not saying anything. She snuggles up to him silently. She places her hand on his chest and lightly draws patterns with her fingertips. He wraps an arm around her, and kisses her head while he focuses on her drawing the patterns. She tries not to giggle and switches to using her nails instead of her fingertips.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

She shakes her head.

"Hmmm...okay."

She bites back a smile and keeps drawing the patterns. He turns his head so that he's looking up at the ceiling, and he closes his eyes as he continues to focus on the patterns being drawn. She slowly inches her hand down towards his abs.

"What're you doing?" He mumbles.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't feel like nothing."

She giggles a little.

"Honestly it's nothing."

"Surrrre."

"Don't worry about it."

As they go back and forth, her hand reaches his abs. He tenses a bit like always.

"Not up to anything huh?" He asks, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Mayyybe." She giggles.

"Uh huh..."

She traces each part of his abs.

"You're being evil..." He mumbles.

"I know." She smirks.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I can?"

"Well duh of course you can."

"And I feel like it."

"Now just relax."

He sighs. She keeps tracing his abs and when he relaxes, she presses her fingers into one of his indents. He lets out a groan and she smirks, doing it again and pressing her lips to his. She kisses him for a bit waiting for him to respond, but when he finally goes to do so, she pulls away and teases him one last time with the other indent before pulling away all together.

"Lyssss." He groans, whining.

She laughs lightly.

"Yessss?"

"That was meannnnn..."

"I'm sorry." She laughs.

"I just wanted to do something fun before we go to bed." She adds.

"Not fair."

"Poor baby." She teases.

"You'll get me back, I know it."

"You always do." She adds.

"You got that right."

She reaches up and kisses him again.

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	228. Concern For Matt

It's a couple days later and it kind of turned into a rough week with hearing that Matt crashed his car into a tree and got arrested for DWI suspicion. But we kind of put that in the back of our minds as we continued on with our week. Now we're all awake and just hanging out in our rooms, since the weather isn't looking too happy today. It's cloudly and gloomy out..yuck.

"Stupid weather." Aly mumbles.

"I know, but that's Canada for you." Mike remarks.

"Stupid Canada."

"I don't like it all that much myself."

"Bleh." Aly sighs.

"But hey, just because it's cloudy and gloomy out, doesn't mean we can't go out and do something."

"I guess."

"But of course that's totally up to you. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Hmm...I dunno."

"You can think about it, no rush or anything."

"...'kay."

"...love you." He says, kissing her head.

"Love you too."

"And I love you." He says, leaning down to her stomach.

"She loves you too daddy."

"I know she does." He smiles.

"Right." She smiles back.

Then he lifts up her shirt enough so that he can kiss her stomach. He does so, before putting her shirt back down.

"So cute." She smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses her briefly, and then puts an arm around her. She snuggles into him.

"So is there anything worth doing around here?"

"Hmmm, not really sure."

"Well that doesn't help me." She laughs.

"We could go see a movie later if you want."

"Is there anything even worth going to see?"

"Let me think..." He trails off.

"...not that I know of. Well then scratch that idea."

"I didn't think there was." She giggles.

"There has to be something to do, I mean I know you probably don't want to sit in the room all day."

"Not really."

"How about we just go get some breakfast first?"

"That sounds good at least."

"Then let's go there."

"But that means I gotta moveeee...awwwww..."

"When we come back you can snuggle all you want."

"...okay." She sighs, getting up.

She slips on her shes and grabs whatever she may need and puts it in her purse. Mike gets up and puts his own shoes on after getting his wallet and everything. They leave the room hand in hand, fingers laced together. They head out to the car and get in, finding a place to eat at. they order and wait for their food. She leans into Mike's side.

"Ugh. I hate when its gloomy like this, it makes me feel gloomy and blah too."

"It can't always be sunny and bright outside, but I know."

"This sucks." She mumbles.

"It's just the morning, maybe the afternoon will clear up."

"Hopefully."

Then the food arrives, and she moves from leaning into Mike's side, and they both start to eat. As usual nowadays, she finishes first and sits back, rubbing her stomach. He finishes a few minutes after, and they wait for the bill. They pay and then head back to the hotel.

"Yayy snuggling." She says excitedly.

Mike chuckles and she climbs on the bed, looking at him expectantly.

"I need my pillow." She says, holding her arms out.

"I'm coming." He laughs, getting on the bed.

He lays down next to her, and she immediately snuggles into him.

"In a snuggly mood today?" He aks amusedly.

"Yes I am."

Since his arm was around her, he uses his free hand to rub her stomach.

"She might move for you daddy. You never know."

"Me and the magic hands." He chuckles.

"Yes you do. But she might move since I just ate."

"True."

She relaxes against him.

Just think, in a week we'll be halfway."

"I know." He smiles.

"Time flies."

"Uh huh." He nods.

"And its been almost a year since we met."

"And I couldn't be any happier."

"Me either." She smiles and kisses him.

"You're amazing." He grins.

She blushes.

"Well you're pretty amazing yourself." She adds.

"Thank you but I think you're amazing and I'm awesome. You're amazing and beautiful." He says, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

She ends up blushing more and tries to hide.

"And like I always say, it's cute when you blush."

She keeps blushing, managing to hide her face in his neck.

"Casanova." She mumbles.

"You love me." Mike chuckles.

"I do." She sighs, still hiding.

"Savvy's proof." She adds.

"Yes she is." He agrees.

"Now I have two times the love." He adds.

He feels her smile against his neck.

"Me too."

She continues to snuggle with him, keeping her face hidden in his neck. Next door in the room with me and Alex, I'm just sitting at the table checking my emails and whatnot. I keep moving around in the chair occasionally, not being able to get comfortable.

"Having problems?" Alex asks.

"I'm trying to get comfortable because my back is starting to hurt...nothing's working over here."

"Then come over here." He says, patting the spot between his legs as he's seated on the bed.

I decide that's the better idea, so I close my computer and I get up from the chair and walk over to the bed, sitting in the spot. He starts to rub on my back gently.

"Better?" He asks.

"A little."

"Anything else I can do to help?"

"I think what you're doing is fine for now. This is something to get used to happening." I sigh.

"True..." Alex sighs too.

"I'm gonna have so many problems. Moodswings, back pain and I read somewhere that I'll have headaches too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I got you so I can deal with those things."

Alex murmurs in agreement and kisses the back of my neck. At the same time, he had inhaled the scent that was in my hair from the shampoo I used earlier this morning when I took a shower.

"Is that cake I smell?" He asks curiously.

"It's my shampoo I used this morning. Pink frosted layer cake." I giggle.

"It smells good."

"I know, which is why I used it."

"Gotcha."

"And of course I knew that you would like it too."

"I do."

"Control yourself." I snicker as he inhales the scent even more.

"Your fault for using this."

"Uh huh."

Alex keeps breathing in the smell while still rubbing my back. Then my phone starts going off, so I reach down in front of me and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Carly!"

"Jeff? What's wrong, you sound worried. What happened?"

"We had to take Matt to the hospital, he fell."

"What? Is he okay?"

"We don't know."

"Let me get Aly."

I make Alex stop rubbing my back and scramble off the bed and over to the connecting door and open it.

"Aly, Matt's in the hospital! He fell."

She shoots up into a sitting position and then drops back, pain written on her face while her hand's on her lower belly.

"Owww. Remind me never to sit up that fast again. Pain and dizziness..." She groans.

"Jeff's on the phone. Wanna talk to him?"

"Give me a second." She grimaces.

I nod and go back to talking to Jeff until Aly was ready to. Mike is watching Aly in concern.

"I'll be alright. I just sat up too fast." She tells him as she waits for the room to stop spinning.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. My lower belly just hurt because the ligaments are being pulled as my stomach grows. It was already a bit achy so moving that fast didn't help matters any."

"Alright, just don't do that again."

"I'll try not to." She says, slowly sitting up this time.

I wait until she's feeling better, and she motions for me to give her the phone so she can talk to Jeff.

"Sorry about that. Got dizzy and had a sharp pain from sitting up too fast." She tells him.

"It's okay."

"So what's going on?"

"We don't know. All we know is that Matt fell in the house, since Reby told us, and now we're at the hospital. We don't know if he's injured or anything."

"I hope he's okay..." She frowns.

"We all hope so too. We were planning on coming up there to visit you guys today too, but now we can't."

"Maybe we should come to you."

"You really want to?"

"Well yeah!"

"Are you gonna be okay to fly down here?"

"Yeah, I'd be fine."

"Alright, well I'll tell everyone that you're coming then."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mike interjects.

"What?" Aly asks him.

"Isn't there supposed to be a hurricane coming their way?" Mike asks.

"They're not directly on the coast."

"I still don't like it. I don't think its a good idea."

"We have to go Mike, Matt's a brother to us."

"I know he is, I get that. I just don't like the thought of you two going down there without Alex and I and having something happen."

"They can come too." Jeff says to her.

"Jeff says you and Alex can come too."

"That makes me feel better."

"Can we go then?" She asks Mike.

"Yeah you can go. I'll get our things packed up." He says, sliding off the bed.

"Okay Jeffro, I will text you with our flight details so that someone can come get us or something." She says to him.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few hours or so."

They say their goodbyes and hang up. She hans me my phone.

"I'll book the flights, you go pack your stuff up." She tells me.

I nod, and go back into me and Alex's room, going over to my things and starting to pack everything up. Alex starts to pack himself, having followed me into their room and heard the whole conversation.

"I just hope he's okay. First the accident and arrest and now he's in the hospital." I sigh.

"I know. Seems like he's hit a run of bad luck."

"Him and Jeff both."

"Yeah."

"But I did agree with Mike, I didn't really like the idea of you two going without us either."

"Well sorry but he's our brother and we weren't about to just sit here and wait around if it happens to be something serious."

"I know, I know."

I finish packing and sit on the bed with a sigh.

"Just the thought of him being in the hospital right now is just..."

"I know love." Alex sighs too, walking over to sit beside me after he finishes packing himself.

He pulls me onto his lap and hugs me to his chest comfortingly.

"Especially since no one knows what's happened."

"Yeah."

I snuggle into him, and lean my head against his shoulder as we wait. After a bit, Aly pokes her head in through the door.

"Time to go." She says quietly.

I nod and slide off Alex's lap, and we go over to our things and grab them. We meet you and Mike in the hall and we make our way down to the car, and head to the airport. Our flight is quiet and rather peaceful. Neither of us fall asleep, too worried about Matt to sleep. When we do land and get off the plane, we look around for either Jeff, Shannon or whoever. We find Shannon waiting for us.

"Hi Shan." We say, hugging him.

"Any updates on him?"

Shannon shakes his head.

"No not yet. Jeff might know something when we get there though."

"Well, let's get our things and get going then."

He agrees and we go get our things from baggage claim. After that we go out to the car and Shannon drives to the hospital. We all go inside and follow Shannon as we make our way to where Jeff and everyone is. Aly sees Jeff and immediately goes to hug him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." He mumbles, hugging back.

"We had to come. We couldn't just stay there, knowing something was wrong with Matt." She replies, her voice muffled against Jeff's shoulder.

"We got some good news though. He's going to be fine except for some bumps and bruises."

"Oh thank god." Aly sighs.

"They want to keep him overnight though."

"Well at least he's alright."

"Yeah, we're all relieved."

She nods and moves so that I can hug Jeff. She goes over to Mike and lets him wrap her in his arms.

"We'll be able to go in to see him soon. Right now Reby's in there with him."

"Oh okay."

"I got some other good news...I'm going back to TNA."

"That's great Jeffro." Aly smiles.

"Yup, I'm gonna be a face now."

"Good. I like you better as a face. You get to be more goofy." I laugh.

"Much more fun." Aly laugh too.

"Your anti-christ character before...kind of creepy, no offense."

"None taken." He chuckles.

Then I go back over to Alex, and we sit down in the chairs while we all wait to go in to see Matt. Aly stays standing with Mike, leaning into him while they sway gently. Soon the door opens and Reby walks out, and Jeff motions to Aly and I, telling us that we can go in. We nod and get up, slipping into the room after hugging Reby.

"Hi Matty." Aly greets him.

"Carly...Alyssa, what're you guys doing here? I thought you were up in Canada."

"We were but Jeff called us and said you were in here so we came down right away."

"You didn't have to do that, I know you're all busy and everything."

"It's fine, really. We wanted to." I say.

"You're our brother, we wanted to make sure you were okay." Aly adds.

"And plus, we need hang out time with you guys, since you couldn't make up to Canada today."

Aly nods in agreement.

"Yeah, definitely missed you guys." He nods.

"We missed you too." She smiles, moving to sit on the edge of his bed and hug him.

"Oh, I don't think we told you this but we have no more stalkers...for months now." I add.

"All of our stalkers apologized." Aly says after he looks at us curiously.

"Well that's good, you two don't need the added stress, especially now."

We both nod and she smiles when he puts a hand on her stomach.

"How's she doing?" He asks Aly.

"She's good."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll start moving." She laughs.

"That would be great." Matt grins.

"How are you doing by the way?" He asks me as I'm standing next to the bed.

"I'm doing good, despite the moodswing I had Monday night, and the back pain this morning."

"Welcome to my world." Aly says, causing Matt to laugh.

"Yeah, now I get to go through what you're going through."

"Mmhmm. Oh...Matt, you're lucky. There she is." She remarks and mvoes his hand over to where she feels Savannah's movements.

"Awww." He grins.

"I know." She smiles.

"Of course her kicks and everything aren't as strong quite yet." She adds.

"Right, 'cause she's still little." Matt nods.

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"She must know her uncle Matt is around." I giggle.

Matt grins.

"I guess so. She likes to move when her daddy is around too." Aly laughs.

"And he's not too far away either."

"Also true."

"Yeah Mike and Alex refused to let us come by ourselves, because of that hurricane coming up the coast, so they came with us."

"Ah. Well tell them I appreciate them coming." Matt says.

"We will."

"Alright I think we should let you get some rest." She says to him.

He nods.

"I appreciate you guys coming down."

"You're welcome. We'll see you later or tomorrow." She kisses his cheek and hugs him before she gets up.

Then I lean down and hug him, and we wave bye before leaving the room. We go into the hall and she goes over to Jeff and Shannon.

"Put your hands right here." She says, pointing to a spot on her belly.

They do as she says, and then smiles form on their faces.

"Awww she's moving." Jeff says.

"Yup, she started moving when we were in there with Matt."

"She knows who one of her uncles are."

"She does it for daddy too." She smiles over at Mike.

"Well of course she does."

She nods and leans slightly into Mike as he comes up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Matt says he appreciates you and Alex coming with us." She says to him.

"Not a problem." Mike says while he rubs her shoulders.

"Oh and don't worry about having a place to stay, you can stay at the house with us." Jeff says.

"Thanks Jeffro." She smiles.

"It's no problem, you're always welcome to stay at the house whenever you visit."

"And the same goes for you guys if you're in the area by one of our houses when we are." Aly replies.

He nods.

"We'll head to the house once we're all set here."

"Alright. I think I'm going to go sit down now."

Jeff and Shannon nod, removing their hands from her stomach and she pulls from Mike and sits down. Mike sits beside her and puts an arm around her. She leans into him and closes her eyes. Alex and I also sit down, and I make sure that I'm as comfortable as I can be just in case the back pain of mine decides to come back. Alex's one hand reaches down to my back and starts to rub up and down it gently.

"I'm fine. I'm just making sure I'm comfortable in case the pain comes back."

"Okay."

"But you can keep that arm around me." I smile.

"Of course." He smiles back and kisses my head.

After a while, we all left the hospital and headed to the house. Mike and Alex grabbed their things from the trunk and then before we could even get to our things, Jeff and Shannon had grabbed them for us.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem."

We go inside, Jeff and Shannon showing us where the rooms are.

"Oh before I forget, I'm sure you wanna see these..." I say, digging through my bag that I'm holding, and then pulling out the ultrasound pictures.

"Yeah!" They say.

"I have mine too." Aly adds.

She digs through her purse and pulls out her ultrasound pictures and hands them to them. They look over each set, smiling.

"So cute."

"We know."

After looking at the pictures, they hand them back to us.

"Well we're sure that you're both tired, especially after the flight. We'll let you both get your rest and we'll see you later."

We nod and hug them before they wander off and we head into the rooms. Aly kicks off her sheos and climbs onto the bed, facing Mike and reaching for him.

"Pillow..."

He chuckles and lays down, letting her lay against him.

"My pillow."

"My comfy pillow." She adds, snuggling in.

"I know I am."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

She leans up and kisses his lips.

"Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome."

She kisses him again, longer this time. After she pulls away, she leans her forehead against his.

"You should get some rest, it's been a long day so far." He suggests.

"Alright but please wake me if something goes on okay?"

"Promise."

"Good." She pecks his lips before settling back down.

He rests a hand on her back and starts to rub it, helping her drfit off to sleep. His other hand lays on her stomach as she falls asleep. In the room with me and Alex, we bring our things in and just leave them off to the side before shutting the door.

"I hate being more tired than normal."

"I know you do. But its supposed to pass right?"

"I think so."

"So you at least have that to look forward to."

"Yeah..." I yawn, and lean against him.

"Into bed with you." He says, kissing my head.

I make a quiet noise of agreement, but I don't move. He walks me over to the bed, having me kick my shoes off before I climb onto the bed. He climbs onto the bed himself and I snuggle into him. He starts to rub my back soothingly. I sigh in content before drifting off to sleep fairly quickly. We get up after napping for a few hours and go into the kitchen to eat lunch. Of course in the living room we can hear the tv going and Jeff and Shannon are watching all the weather stuff on the hurricane that's coming up the coast.

"How crazy is that huh? I can only imagine how people are freaking out if they live in the area where that's going to hit."

"Oh yeah...evacuating and all that."

"Yeah. And can you imagine dealing with that while being pregnant?"

"Oooh yeah not a good thing."

"Nope."

"Thank god we're not close to the coast."

"Yeah."

"The most we'll get is probably just some rain." Jeff comments from the living room.

"Rain I can deal with."

"Yeah that's perfectly fine."

We finish eating lunch, though Aly and I are both now snacking on different things due to and Shannon have now gone outside, and we give each other amused looks because we know what they're up to with their antics and whatnot.

"I wanna see this." Aly laughs and goes outside.

"Wonder what antics they're up to today."

"I don't know but this should be good."

"Hmm from what I see, looks like they're gonna have an egg fight."

"Oh jeez, not this again."

"They must be really bored." I laugh.

"Apparently." Aly giggles.

"Haha they both missed."

"Nice aim!" Aly teases him.

"That was a practice shot!" Jeff calls back.

"Suuuuuure."

Then while Jeff was distracted with her, Shannon pelts him with an egg.

"Ahaha, nice Shan!"

"Oh it's on now!"

We snicker as they really start throwing them back and forth. Then once they were all out of eggs, it turned into a thing of wrestling each other.

"Oh boy." Aly laughs.

"Never a dull moment around here."

"Nope."

"I got an idea." I grin.

"Ooooh like what?"

I whisper the idea to her, and she agrees to it, smiling evilly. We head inside and grab two eggs from the fridge and step back outside. We sneak up to a good distance and aim carefully before whipping the eggs at Jeff and Shannon. We try to hide our laughter and eggs as they stop wrestling each other to figure out where the eggs are coming from. They shrug and go back to wrestling. That's when we throw the second eggs. Shannon looks up for a quick second, catching us throwing them.

"Aha! Caught you!"

We just laugh.

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right!"

"Then why are you holding eggs hmm?"

"No reason..."

"No one just randomly holds eggs."

"Riiiiight."

"Believe what you want to believe." I add.

"Mmhmm." Aly nods.

"We're watching you two."

"You do that."

Then while they aren't paying attention we take the last egg that we each have and throw them at them, before dashing away back towards the house.

"Hey!"

"Oops!" We laugh.

We hide behind Mike and Alex.

"What did you two do now?"

"We may have thrown some eggs..."

"...and now we may be in trouble." I finish for her.

"Why does that not shock me." Mike snickers.

"So you have to hide us."

"Right..." Alex chuckles.

"And if we don't?"

"No kisses." We both say.

"Oh that's not fair."

"You better hide us then."

"...fine."

"Good. Thank you."

Then Jeff and Shannon come inside, clearly looking for us.

"Eep." We both squeak and hide behind Mike and Alex more.

"Okay, where'd they go?"

Mike and Alex exchange amused looks.

"We have no idea." Mike answers.

"Are you sure?" Shannon asks.

"Yes we're sure." Alex nods.

Jeff and Shannon go off searching. We come out from hiding for the time that they went searching.

"Thank you." We kiss our husbands on the cheeks.

"And what are you gonna do when they come back? You can't hide forever." Mike asks.

"Good question."

"Yeah...um...I don't know." I add.

"Well we could use the preggo excuse." Aly shrugs.

"True..."

"Or pretend to cry."

"That too."

"I think we're good." Aly laughs a bit.

"They better be quick though, I don't want that back pain to come back, already got rid of it once." I add.

"True."

"I'm just gonna go sit down and get comfortable just in case."

"I probably should too." Aly agrees.

"We're coming too." Mike nods.

We all go and sit down on the couches. Soon Jeff and Shannon come out and they see us in the living room.

"Heyyyy."

"Surprise?" We laugh.

"But you...where were you?"

"Nowhere..."

"That makes no sense."

"We hid, what else did you expect?"

"Should've known."

"Duhhhh."

"And no you cannot get us back for the eggs...we're excused from anything you were planning."

"No fair!"

"We're pregnant, too bad."

"We'll have our revenge somehow..."

"Uh huh, good luck with that."

They make faces at us and we laugh.

"You know what we should have tonight? A bonfire."

"Yeahhhh. We can play some guitar and do smore!" Aly says excitedly.

"Oooh smores." I grin.

"Yeahhhhhhhh." Aly grins too.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"We'll do that once it gets dark." Jeff agrees.

"Sounds good."

We all sit and relax, waiting for the sun to go down. As soon as the sun does go down, we grab what we need before heading outside and the fire gets started. Jeff hands Aly a second guitar and the two of them start to play. The rest of us sit there and listen while she and Jeff play. They sing a bit too and she smiles as she feels Mike's hand rubbing her back gently. There's a slight breeze in the air and I shiver a bit. That's when I pull on a jacket. Alex pulls me closer and wraps me in his arms since I'm sitting on his lap. I snuggle into him and lean my head on his shoulder as we watch the fire. Jeff and Aly decide to take a break for a bit and set the guitars aside. Then they get the smores stuff our and begin to make them.

"Mmmm. So good." Aly mumbles as she eats one.

"Yeah, I miss eating these." I add.

"Yeah I know. We need to do this more often."

"Definintely."

We all eat smores and talk, telling jokes and stories.

"Someone's getting sleepy." Aly snickers, watching me almost dozing off.

"I think it's bedtime for you." Alex kisses my head.

"Noooo, I'm fine."

"You're on the verge of falling asleep."

"No, I'm resting my eyes."

"No you aren't. Come on." Alex coaxes.

I mumble incoherently, but pull from his arms and get up anyway. Alex gets up too.

"Night guys."

"Night." They all say back, and then we head back towards the house and inside.

Alex and I change for bed and snuggles beneath the covers.

"Night love." Alex kisses my head.

Instead of saying 'night' back, I just make a quiet noise. I easily drift off, followed later by Alex. In the meantime it's only Aly, Mike, Jeff and Shannon left around the fire. She leans back against Mike, relaxing as she watches the flames. He has his hands resting on her stomach, and his head leaning against hers. Mike is talking with Jeff and Shannon while she just listens and before she knows it, she dozes off. Mike doesn't know that she's dozed off until Jeff pointed it out. He looks down and chuckles.

"Well I suppose I should bring her inside now."

"Yeah. We'll get the stuff and take care of the fire." Jeff says.

Mike nods and moves her carefully so that he can carry her inside. She instinctively snuggles into him when he picks her up. Then he heads towards the house and inside, heading to the bedroom. He gets to the bedroom and sets her on the bed. He grabs some pajamas for her and sets about changing her clothes, trying not to wake her. After she's dressed, he carefully moves her and pulls the blankets over her. Mike gets changed himself and then slides into bed. He pulls her into him and she cuddles up against his side. He kisses the top of her head and quietly says goodnight to her, before falling asleep himself.


	229. Alex's Car

It's a couple days later and the hurricane had passed the other day while we were still in North Carolina. We decided to take a little vacation and just travel up to DC to Alex's place just until Monday. We're now sitting out in the backyard, enjoying the nice weather and sun.

"At least we're taking a break for the rest of the week."

"Yeah." Aly agrees.

"We definitely need it." She adds.

"For sure." I nod.

We were the only ones outside for the time being, and after a bit, the guys come out from inside the house.

"Mmm...hi." Aly smiles at Mike after he kisses her.

"Hi." He says back, sitting next to her.

Alex also greets me with a kiss, sitting beside me as well.

"So what're we doing today?"

"Well I don't know what you girls want to do, but I asked Mike to help me work on my car." Alex says.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Of course." Aly nods.

Then she and I exchange grins. We start giggling and the guys look at us funny.

"Do we wanna know?"

"We're not telling."

"Sounds suspicious."

We just smile.

"It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Riiiiight."

"Have we ever been wrong?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Okay maybe not but still."

"Uh huh."

"You two are sneaky." Mike says.

"Yup."

"And so are you two." Aly shrugs.

"So it's even." I add.

She nods in agreement.

"But hey if you need anything while you're working on the car just let me know." I say to Alex.

"One of us will get you whatever it is." Aly adds.

"Exactly."

"Alright." He nods.

"When are you going to work on the car exactly?"

"After lunch."

"Okay." I nod.

"Any ideas on what to do for now?" Aly asks.

"Hmmm, not really. My mind's blanking right now." I shake my head.

"Mine too." She sighs.

"And if you're gonna suggest the pool, I'll have to pass on that." I say to Alex, before he could say anything.

"Same here. We've gone swimming alot lately and I don't feel like it today." Aly agrees.

"That is a part of summer, but okay." Mike nods.

"Any other ideas?"

"Well we could have our own little thing of alone time for a bit." Mike suggests.

"I think I like that idea."

"How about a walk?"

"Sure. I'd have to put on better shoes but that sounds nice."

"I thought it would." He grins.

Mike gets up and helps her out of her chair.

"We'll see you later." He says to me and Alex.

"Have fun."

"We will."

Mike and her go inside to stop by the bedroom so she can change her sheos. She puts on a pair of tennis shoes and follows Mike outside. He laces his fingers with hers, and they begin their walk.

"I'm glad we got to take a break."

"Well it's a good thing to do, especially after what we've been through this week."

"Yeah." She nods, laying her head against his arm.

"Plus you and Carly need all the break time that you can get."

"That's true."

"So you're helping DC with his car...I never knew that you knew anything about cars."

"Its an old hobby. I just haven't had the chance to do anything about it in a while." Mike replies.

"You never told me about that being an old hobby before."

"Never had a reason to."

"Good point."

"But hey, I know now." She laughs.

"Right." Mike chuckles.

"So are you gonna tell me what you two were giggling about earlier?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, that makes it more fun for us."

"Awwww."

"You don't want to ruin our fun do you?" She looks up at him.

"No..."

"Good. So just chill, you'll find out later."

"Okay, I'll chill."

She smiles and reaches up to kiss his cheek.

"That's all I ask."

Mike smiles back and kisses her head. Then he lets her hand go in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She slides an arm around his waist and leans into him.

"You know, I can't wait until we get to take walks with Savvy after she's born."

"I know, that will be fun."

"There will be a lot of fun things after she's born."

"Mmhmm. I can't wait." She smiles softly, rubbing her stomach.

He smiles too, moving his arm to resting around her waist and he rests his hand on her stomach.

"Just about halfway now."

"I knowww."

"Exciting." Aly giggles a bit.

"Very exciting."

"I'm glad I decided not to have that amino done. The thought of that test scared me."

"They use a needle and just...ughh." She shudders.

"Is that what that test was? All I remember is you being super adamant that you didn't want it done."

"Yeah. They would take a really long needle and stick it into my belly so they could take out some amniotic fluid to run tests for diseases and disorders. It looks really really uncomfortable and there's a small percentage where it can cause complications." She explains.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, so that's why I said no. Things are going smoothly right now and I don't want to mess that up. I could see if there was something the doctors were concerned about but there isn't."

"Right. Good idea." He nods.

"I'll stick to the non-invasive tests, thank you very much."

"No needles for me." She adds.

"Well I shouldn't say no needles. I'll only take the ones that I have to anyway." She continues.

"Right."

"I think I'm going to try and go without an epidural when I go into labor."

"You sure?"

She nods.

"I don't want to have a needle put in my back and I think I can do it. I'll still keep an open mind and if the pain is too much, I'd get one but I'm going to try and go without for as long as I can."

"Alright, and you know I'll be there to help you through everything."

"I know." She smiles.

"And you'll make every effort to make it to the hospital if you're away." She adds.

"Of course I will. I'd drop everything." Mike assures her.

"I know you would."

He kisses her head.

"You and Savannah are the most important things to me."

She feels her eyes start to tear up.

"Oh Mike." She murmurs, hugging him.

"You always will be." He smiles, hugging back.

They stop walking for a minute and she buries her face in his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I love you both."

"We love you too." She mumbles into his chest.

"Forever." She adds.

"Forever." Mike agrees, while pressing kisses to her head.

Once they pull away from the hug, they wait a bit before resuming their walk. In the meantime, Alex and I are still sitting where we were, relaxing.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I ask Alex.

"Not that I can think of, what about you?" He asks.

"Mind's still drawing a blank. Maybe Twitter can cure the boredness."

"Alright." He chuckles, rubbing my stomach while I get on my phone.

"Wow people are boring...wait a minute...that ass!"

"What happened?" Alex asks.

"Morrison...calling Mike...Big Fat Mike. If this is a joke, this isn't freaking funny at all."

"No its not."

"The nerve of him...should've known we couldn't trust him."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"His jealous ass can leave the business if he's gonna be like that." I say, starting to get angry.

"Calm down, you know it isn't good for you and the baby." Alex says soothingly.

"Well he has no right saying what he said. He's just freaking jealous beacuse he'll NEVER be able to accomplish what Mike HAS."

"I know."

I close out of Twitter and shut my phone off, not wanting to use it anymore. Then I place it on the table in front of me and lean back against the chair, letting out a big angry sigh. Alex tugs on me until I come over and sit on his lap. He whispers things to me while rubbing my back. I calm down a bit, just quietly mumbling in Italian for now. Then he starts to lay kisses on my face in different spots. I stop mumbling and go quiet, calming down completely.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex kisses me gently. Once he pulls away, I lay my head on his shoulder and lean against him.

"Better now?"

I nod and rest my hands on his, which are now resting on my stomach.

"Good."

"I'm not using my phone for the rest of the day."

"Alright."

"Because I don't want to see something else related to what I just read and get angry again."

"Right. That's a good idea."

"Too comfy to move anyway."

"Of course." Alex chuckles.

Then I press a kiss to his neck, and snuggle into him more. Alex lays his head against mine and the two of us just relax and enjoy the silence. Then eventually Mike and Aly come back, walking into the backyard.

"Awww." She giggles.

"How cute." She teases a bit.

"Hi to you too." I mumble.

"Seriously though, you two are cute."

"You've been saying that since day one...even before I even met him." I laugh.

"This is true." She laughs too.

"But I'm right." She adds.

"Of course you are."

"You and those 'feelings' of yours."

"I know." She says amusedly.

"And they're never wrong." She says, walking over and sittins back down.

"Well I shouldn't say never but I'm rarely wrong." She adds.

"We're both rarely wrong."

"Right."

"Question...why is your phone so far away from you on the table?"

"Um..." I hesitate.

"...I didn't want to use it anymore today." I finish.

"Did something happen?"

"Uh...I just read something that didn't really like."

"About what?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Alright now I know its bad. What the hell happened?" Aly frowns.

"Well I haven't been on Twitter in a few days, and you know how I follow like everyone we work with. Um...Morrison's tweet...he was talking about Mike and well he basically called him fat."

"...he did what?"

"Yeah, apparently he tweeted a picture of food that he ate and called him fat. Then said something about that if maybe sports entertainment was a sandwich, he'd be better at it."

Aly closes her eyes and clenches her jaw, he hands holding onto the arms of the chair so tight her knuckles have gone white.

"I didn't want to say anything..."

Aly doesn't reply, breathing deeply but with a faint growl.

"It's okay, it's not your fault..." Mike says to me.

"...Lyssa..." He turns to her.

She doesn't acknowledge him saying her name.

"Hey...come on...calm down. This isn't good for you or Savvy." He says soothingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She relaxes her grip on the chair a little but still stays silent. Then he turns her face towards his and he presses his lips to hers, to calm her down even more. She stays tense at first but then slowly starts to relax and kisses him back. Once he feels that she's completely relaxes, he pulls away but keeps his forehead leaning against hers.

"That still pisses me off." She murmurs quietly.

"I know..."

She moves from Mike.

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but that is just way beyond an ass. That is NOT funny."

"That's what I said. He's can take his jealous ass and leave the business if he's gonna do that." I remark.

"Exactly! I mean really, just because everybody doesn't have defined muscles like him doesn't mean that they're fat. He needs to take a look at older pictures of Mike compared to ones of right now because there's a definite difference!"

"He's just jealous because he can't accomplish what Mike has. He'll always be a midcarder, nothing more than that."

"Jealous and bitter. How many titles has Mike had since their tag team broke up? A bunch. Mike main-evented Wrestlemania and always has tons of media appearances. What does Morrison have? Nothing."

"And to think you were starting to forgive him..."

"I know! Well he can forget that ever happening now. You don't just call my husband fat and think everything is going to be okay. That's bullshit." Aly snaps.

"Exactly."

She lets out a growl.

"Oooh that pisses me off."

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to hurt yourself and Savannah by getting too angry."

"Well I probably would have found out at some point."

"True..."

"Its better to have it happen here rather than there where I could get my hands on him."

"Right." Mike agrees.

Aly growls a bit again and gets up.

"Stupid ass." She mumbles, walking inside.

"I'll go inside with her, make sure she's okay." I sigh, sliding off Alex's lap and grabbing my phone, putting it in my pocket.

"Carls, why don't you rest more. I'll take care of her." Mike interjects.

"Alright, fine."

I put my phone back on the table and sit back down on Alex's lap. Mike goes inside after Aly.

"Lyssa...are you gonna be okay?" Mike asks once he finds her.

"Eventually." She mutters, rummaging in the cabinets.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He nods.

She sighs and shuts the cabinet, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Mike walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. She turns and snuggles into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"I got an idea, how about you and I make lunch for all of us?"

"Okay."

"It'll hopefully get your mind off of...you know."

"Yeah...it's worth a shot." She sighs.

"And just so you know, I don't care what they say about me. The only opinion that matters to me is yours." Mike says, making sure that she's looking into his eyes to see how serious he is.

"I know...but still..." She sighs.

"It makes me upset that they say those things. It shouldn't matter what you look like or what you weigh. Though I will say that I think you look great to me." she adds, running her hands over his chest.

"And you look great to me." He smiles.

"Of course you think so even though I'm bigger now."

"That doesn't matter, you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Charmer." She sighs and smiles at him.

"Always."

She gives him a lingering kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"And you." He adds, crouching down and lifting the bottom of her shirt to kiss her stomach.

"As I always say, she loves you too daddy." She smiles.

Mike smiles and kisses her belly again before pulling her shirt down and standing back up.

"So...lunch?" He asks.

"Yeah." She nods.

They go into the fridge and cabinets, getting things to make lunch with. They start cooking, being affectionate while they work. After everything was done, since it was still nice outside, we decided to stay outside and eat. So she and Mike grabbed everything and brought it outside.

"Thanks." Alex and I say.

"You're welcome."

She and Mike sit down, and then we all start to eat. We get through lunch and put our dishes away. That's when the boys decide to get changed into different clothes so they can go work on the car. They head out into the garage where the car is and we stay in the house...for now. We sit there and talk about different things, mostly the babies.

"I can't wait until you find out what you're having." She says to me.

"I know." I smile.

"I'm sure Alex is more excited than the two of us though."

"Mike was the same way." She laughs.

"You know when I do find out what I'm having, you can help me with nursery ideas."

"Of course. Oh, you want to see the pictures of mine?" She asks.

"Of course I do."

"Alright, let me get my computer." She smiles.

She goes and gets it, returning to sit beside me so that I can see them.

"I like them all...that zebra one is so you." I laugh, after seeing all the pictures.

"That's what Mike said." She giggles.

"Well it's true."

"Yes it is."

"Speaking of him, wanna go check and see how they're doing?"

"Yeah sure."

After shutting off her computer and closing it, we get up from where we're sitting and go to the garage where the guys are. We open the door and stand in the doorway, raising our eyebrows when we see both of our husbands working without shirts on.

"Well, wasn't expecting to see this..." I mumble quietly to her.

"Nuh uh..." She trails off.

"Wonder how long it'll take before they notice us standing here."

"I dunno."

We continue to look on, as their backs are to us.

"My god." She mumbles.

"Easy..." I laugh.

"Well sor-ry. Blame the hormones." She giggles.

"You're gonna like jump him when you get the chance aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You so would."

"You just wait until you get past the first trimester and you'll want to jump Alex all the time."

"Hah, that'll be fun."

Aly laughs.

"Considering the fact that he's been more touchy feely all the time now."

"Yeah." She giggles.

"Eep, he's turning around...hide behind the door."

We hide behind the door, trying not to giggle.

"Hey, I thought we shut the door when we came in here."

"I'm pretty sure we did." Mike frowns.

He walks up to the open door, looking into the house. Then he looks to the right, and he does what we never thought he'd do. He peered behind the door and we've been caught.

"Busted." Aly giggles.

"What're you doing behind the door?"

"Nothing..."

"We're resting."

"Uh huh." Aly nods.

"Pretty odd place to rest don't you think?" He asks.

"Maybe."

"You know, you two don't sound very convincing..."

We smile innocently.

"You opened the door didn't you?"

"No..."

"Are you sure now?"

"No." We start giggling.

"You're lying."

We giggle harder.

"You opened the door."

He chuckles as we giggle even harder.

"We wanted to see how you were doing."

She nods in agreement.

"Uh huh..." He smirks.

"And we may or may not have been staring."

"Distracted huh?"

"Maybe."

"Figured as much."

We giggle again.

"You go back to working on your car."

"We're just going to watch. You guys need anything?"

"Not right now, but thanks for asking."

"Uh-huh."

"You have fun now." He grins, before going back into the garage.

"We will."

We peer around the door, before going back to stand in the doorway to stare again.

"This is better than watching them in the ring." She whispers to me.

"Oh yeah." I whisper back.

"They're shirtless, wearing jeans, aren't getting hurt, and there's no one else staring but us."

"That's how it should be all the time."

"Uh-huh."

"The day just got better."

"Definitely."

"And now I'm gonna want to jump Alex later when he's done for the day. I blame him." I laugh.

"I know right?" Aly giggles.

"And now that they know we're watching, they'll purposely do more distracting things to make us want to jump them even more."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, if I want to prevent jumping him now...I got to take a break from this." I laugh, after a while of staring.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I probably should too." Aly sighs, giggling.

We step out of the doorway and close the door, walking away from it.

"How about ice cream? I saw some in the freezer."

"Oooh yeah."

We go into the kitchen and start making ourselves sundaes. Then we go out into the living room and watch some tv while we eat.

"Ohhh this is so good." She mumbles.

"I know right?"

"I feel hungry alot more nowadays. I feel like I'm eating all the time." She laughs.

"But that's normal right?"

"Yeah."

"Just wait until it happens to you."

"I know its coming." I say, laughing a bit.

"A lot of things are happening now, I know." I add.

"Oh yeah." She nods.

"Won't be surprised if I got some bloating going on..I didn't check."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Been lucky with the moodswings though...only 2 so far."

"Oh just wait, you'll have more."

"I know, the last one caused me to snap at Alex."

"Awww."

"And I felt so bad after, because he was upset that I was upset."

"Awwwww."

"He thought it was his fault, because he caused it again."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, but I think he understands now that neither one of us can control it."

"Yeah."

A while later, we finished our ice cream and set the bowls on the table in front of us, finding a movie on tv and watching that. We relax, enjoying the movie. We relax, enjoying the movie. Watching the movie, the time seemed to pass by awfully quickly. That leads to another movie starting on the same channel and we watch that. Soon it started to get dark in the living room as the sun was almost completely set. The door to the garage opens and the guys walk in, being finished with the car for the day. We exchange glances and giggle.

"All done out there?"

"Yeah."

"We're just gonna get something quick to eat before hopping in the showers."

"Okay."

They go to get something to eat real quick, and I give Aly an amused look. She cracks up laughing.

"I sense some jumping is gonna be happening." I say to her quietly.

She nods, still laughing.

"You keep laughing, they'll get suspicious."

"I can't help it." She giggles.

"Of course not."

She tries to control her giggling before they come out of the kitchen.

"Alright, so we'll be back."

"Uh huh."

"And another thing, why don't you turn some lights on out here...it's getting dark." Mike says, reaching over and turning on one of the lights.

"Ah, ow." Aly winces, blinking.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alright."

They walk off towards the bedrooms to head in and take their showers. A few minutes go by.

"Alright, I'm out." Aly laughs, getting up.

"Haha of course you are."

"Later Dolce." She giggles and heads towards the bedroom.

"Later."

She slips into the bedroom quietly and takes off most of her clothes, tip toeing over to the bathroom door. She just hears the water being turned on, knowing that Mike hasn't even gotten into the shower yet. She gently pops open the door and slips in, quietly shutting it behind her. At first she just stands there and starest at him as his back is facing her, just like when he was in the garage with Alex. Then she giggles, which turns into a laugh as he jumps and whips around.

"Lyssa...you scared me."

"Sorry." She giggles.

"What're you doing in here anyway?"

"What do you think?" She asks, stepping close enough to run her fingers over his skin.

"Ohhh you sneak." He grins.

She giggles.

"Well what're we waiting for?"

She laughs and kisses him.

"Well I think we're waiting for you to take the rest of your clothes off." She laughs, after pulling away.

"You have things still on too." He points out, chuckling.

"Touche." She giggles.

"We have to solve that problem again."

"Yes we do." She grins and reaches for his jeans.

They both help with getting what clothes they still had on, before getting into the shower. Meanwhile I'm just relaxing in the living room and watching tv while I wait for Alex. I decide to get up real quick and head to the bedroom to change into something for bed, before heading back out to the living room. I get comfortable again and after a bit, Alex comes out.

"Hey, where'd Windy go?"

"Where do you think she went?" I laugh.

"Ohh right, she would."

"That's what I said."

"That's because we know her so well." He says from the kitchen after getting something to drink.

"Yeah."

Then he comes back out to the living room and sits down next to me on the couch. A grin crosses his face as he sees what I have on. I can see the grin out of the corner of my eye, and I smile myself as I continue to look at the tv. He starts to touch me teasingly. I try my best to not pay attention to his touches. Alex just keeps going, adding in kisses.

"You're being distracting again..."

"I know." He chuckles.

"But it's your fault." He adds.

"Oh really."

"Yes really. For me being distracting now...not earlier today."

"True."

"But now we're even." I add.

"Good point."

"You know, I wanted to like jump you today...not gonna lie."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Is that so."

"Uh huh."

"And yet you didn't."

"I controlled the urge."

"Why?"

"Good question...I don't know."

"That surprises me."

"Hey Aly controlled the urge to jump Mike too. Well until she left to head to the bedroom."

Alex snickers.

"But I managed to control it."

"You know you don't have to."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"As a matter of fact...can you control it now?" He adds, placing kisses along my shoulder.

"Yes..."

"Hmmm, not convincing..." He smirks, then runs his fingers of one hand down my spine slowly.

I shiver.

"Alexxxxx."

"Can't control it can you?"

"...maybe not..."

"I thought so..." He smirks, grabbing me and pulling onto his lap.

I get comfortable and cup his face, kissing him. Then my hands move and my arms unconsciously move to wrap around his neck. Alex's hands rest on my hips as he kisses me back.

"Mmm...maybe we should head to the bedroom now, just so that we don't have to worry about the tv or light." I say, pulling away for a brief moment.

"Alright." He agrees.

I let go of him and reach over, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. Then I get off his lap and go over to the light and turn that off. Before I know it, he's picked me up and heading toward the bedroom.

"Alex!" I laugh.

"You were moving too slow." He chuckles.

"Sorry." I giggle.

"Sure you are."

He gets to the bedroom and goes in, I shut the door behind him and then Alex sets me down. I start to walk over to the bed, and I climb onto it and under the covers, pretending to be going to sleep. Alex gets on the bed, hovering over me. He smirks and leans down, nipping at my collarbone.

"I'm awake you know..."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

He chuckles and keeps doing what he's doing. I relax against the pillows, sighing in content and biting my lip as he continues to nip at my collarbone. Alex gets to that spot on my collarbone and pauses there, nipping at it and sucking it gently.

"Try to make any marks coverable...we have Raw Monday."

"Mmhmm." He mumbles.

As he continues, I make quiet noises here and there. He moves from there, up my neck and along my jawline, before pressing his lips against mine. I cup his face and return the kiss. I decide to not move my hands to his hair, because it's more than likely still wet from the shower he had taken not too long ago. So I leave them cupping his face, and he goes to pull away, but I hold him there for a while longer since I'm not done yet. He chuckles against my lips and keeps kissing me until I let him go.

"Now I don't have to jump you anymore."

"Darn." He jokes, chuckling.

"Maybe some other day."

"Alright." He laughs, kissing me again.

Then after he pulls away, he moves to his spot next to me and gets under the blankets himself. He reaches over and turns off the light, before turning to me and pulling me close to him, along with being more touchy feely.

"Night love." He kisses her head.

"Night."

Back in Mike and Aly's room, they've finally left the bathroom with towels wrapped around themselves. They go over to their things and start to get ready for bed. Mike of course at times while he's changing, looks over at her.

"Having fun staring?" She asks, giggling.

"Uh huh." He grins.

"I can tell."

"Of course you can."

She laughs and goes to put her towel in the bathroom. He walks over to the bed and climbs onto it and under the blankets, waiting for her. She walks out and slides into bed, scooching right up against him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bet you're all tired out after that."

"I'm okay actually." She giggles, snuggling into him.

"Well that's good, but you know we do have to go to bed."

"I know."

He reaches over and shuts the light off, before getting comfortable again.

"We should sleep now."

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	230. Beginning Of Raw Super Shows

We're in our rooms getting ready for the show, and Aly's just come out of the bathroom after getting her hair and everything else done. She's fixing the clasp on her bracelet as she walks over to her shoes.

"I'll help you with those." Mike offers, walking over himself.

She looks up and smiles. Then she goes over and sits on the bed, Mike following her and helping her put her shoes on.

"Thank you." She kisses him gently.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

He reaches out and puts his hands on her stomach. She lays her hans on top of his.

"Halfway now daddy." She smiles.

"Exciting isn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Then he moves her shirt so he can kiss her stomach. She smiles while watching him.

"I love you." He says, rubbing her stomach.

"We love you too."

He smiles and moves her shirt back down, leaning up and kissing her lips briefly. She cups his face and holds him there. After a while she lets him go, but leaning her forehead against his. She looks into his eyes and smiles, rubbing her nose against his. He smiles back and leans in once more, kissing her quickly.

"Love you." Mike says quietly.

"Love you too babe." She replies.

"All set to go?"

"Yup."

He gets up and grabs his bag, and she grabs her purse before they both head out the door and down to the car.

"You know, you won't have to worry about covering up those marks." Alex calls from outside the bathroom door.

"...why?"

"I'm not having a match tonight on Raw..." He says, opening the bathroom door and poking his head in.

"...you're kidding." I sigh.

"Wish I could say I was."

"That's bullcrap." I growl in frustration.

"I know, but I really can't do anything about it."

"I know but its still not fair."

"And might as well get this out of the way...the live Super Smackdown tomorrow night...not on that either..."

"That is just not fair!"

"Hey, Mike's not even on the card for Smackdown either."

"But he has a match tonight. You don't."

"Well I do, it's a dark match before the Superstars match taping against Drew nonetheless, but I know what you're saying."

"You deserve TV time." I sigh, opening the door wider and sliding my arms around him.

"...I know..."

I sigh again, laying my head on his chest.

"But hey look on the brightside...more alone time for us and we get to leave earlier than normal."

"True..."

"But still if you're feuding with Dolph and going after that title, you need TV time."

"I know."

"I see how it is...everyone else is more important than you."

"Love, I can't control what Creative does."

"I know that, but ever since you stopped the feud with Mike...it's just been...I don't know..." I say, letting him go and walking out of the bathroom.

"I know but at least I'm still in the WWE instead of FCW."

"I know Alex, I know."

Alex glances at the clock.

"We should go, we don't want Mike to be late."

I nod, grabbing my things and he does the same, before we leave and head down to the car ourselves. Once we get in the car, we drive off to the arena. The ride was awfully quiet, even the walk inside. We follow the guys down to the locker room so that Mike can drop his things off and Alex can get changed so he can have his dark match.

"You okay?" Aly nudges me gently.

"Just a little pissed off." I say quietly.

"About what?"

"Well first of all, Alex isn't going to be on tv tonight. He's in a dark match before the Superstars taping. Then he's not even scheduled to be on the live Super Smackdown tomorrow night at all. No dark match...nothing."

"That's ridiculous."

"Mike's not even scheduled for tomorrow either."

"Now that I knew but I didn't know Alex wasn't."

"Yeah, so I'm really not in the best of moods right now...and this time it's not a moodswing."

Aly hugs me.

"It's like ever since the feud with Mike ended, things have changed for him...and I'm not talking in the good way." I mumble as I hug back.

"It's like they don't care anymore." I add.

"I know, I know. Hopefully things will get better soon."

I continue to hug you, just staring off into space, not paying attention to the door of the locker room opening. The boys come out and see us hugging. Alex sighs.

"I hate when she's like this."

"I know, me too." Mike agrees.

"You just go out there for your match, we'll take care of her and make sure she's okay." Mike adds.

"...alright. Thanks man."

He nods and they do the man hug thing, before Alex takes one more look at me and then walks off to the curtain for the match. Aly and I both feel Mike drape his arms around us.

"It'll get better sometimes Carls." He says.

"...it better..." I mumble since I was snapped out of my daze.

"Just try and relax. It isn't good for you to be so worked up." Aly adds.

"I know..." I sigh.

"Come on, let's go to the room and sit."

I nod and we pull away from the hug, heading to the room. We get in the room and I sprawl out on one couch while Mike and Aly cuddle up on the other. Since it's gonna be a while, I decide to just rest my eyes, but being fully aware of what's going on around me. Aly lays back and lets Mike rub her stomach. Alex comes back after a while, having won his match and now we just have to wait for the show to start.

"Watch, we'll have to listen to Chatty again."

"When don't we have to listen to him?"

"Good point."

"Every Monday Night has been centered around him, and I'm sick of it."

"Me too."

After the usual introduction, Hunter came out like he has been doing lately. He goes down the ramp and gets into the ring, being handed a mic and his music fades.

"So it's my job now to make sure that we give you the absolute best that the WWE has to offer at all times. It's my job to make sure this company flourishes and it survives, and it thrives. So with that said, starting tonight and for the forseeable future...you are not only gonna get the superstars of Raw every Monday Night. You are also gonna get the superstars of Smackdown joining forces with them..."

"...joy." I say sarcastically.

"Great..."

"You know I wouldn't doubt that that's the reason why you didn't get on tv this week." I say to Alex.

Alex shrugs.

"Hmph." I cross my arms and lean back into the couch more.

He sighs and pulls me onto his lap, rubbing my back soothingly.

"...to create Raw's Supershow! Now see that announcement...something like that, that is the cool part of being C.O.O. It also comes with some not so cool parts. Like people lying to you, like people disrespecting you. People saying, well you know you sent me a text, you didn't send me a text, you told me to jump this guy, you didn't tell me to jump this guy, oh my god I was in a car crash, I wasn't in a car crash. You see it all comes down to lying and unfortunately for me most of those lies are coming from one of my best friends Kevin Nash. Apparently Kev is a little upset that I in his words...wouldn't allow him to be a man with CM Punk. Well Kev, you wanna be a man? Be a man right now, come to this ring, look me in the eye and tell me why you lied to me."

Of course instead of Kevin Nash coming out, it has to be Punk. He walks around on the stage like the whole thing is funny, before walking down the ramp and getting into the ring, getting a mic himself. He places the mic down and proceeds to clap and applaud Hunter for his speech he just did about Nash.

"Wow what a performance! What a...man I know you've been in some movies but that...that was oscar caliber. That was Pacino in heat level thesbian. That was beautful, great performance Triple H."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well for starters this isn't one of your movies, how about you stop acting. Huh? You don't want Kevin Nash to lie, I want you to stop lying. Man up, tell the truth for once. That you, Big Daddy Cool have been in this together from the beginning."

"Why don't you man up and stop being whiny?"

Then music plays and Nash walks out and down to the ring, getting in and grabbing a mic for himself.

"First off, yeah...yeah I lied. I had my driver call Laurinitis and tell him that I got in a wreck. But you know why? 'Cause you wouldn't let me take care of things. So I had to take our friendship and use it against you, because I knew it would pull you out of the building. And the problem is..is him! You wouldn't let me finish what I was supposed to do, so I had to get rid of you."

"Now we know why he showed back up on Raw."

"Yeah, you've been trying to make a fool out of me in front of millions for the last couple weeks. And it's done, it's over! But you know what? The thing is, it's just not me. It's you he's insulting and more importantly it's your wife!"

"That is true...not cool though."

"Yeah, that isn't right."

"So I got a question for you. I might not have exactly acted the way you wanted me to, but my question is, what kind of man are you?"

"What kind of man am I huh? The kind of man that doesn't expect to be lied to by his best friend. The kind of guy that expects if his friend tells him something, he can take it for the truth. It doesn't work anymore does it Kev, because I can't trust you...not when it comes to business. You lied to my face. So Kev, now I'm gonna ask you one more time like I did before. Leave...leave. And this time, don't come back."

"I don't think it's that easy...something just doesn't feel right."

"He won't just let it go." Aly shakes her head.

"First off, you're right I lied, but only about the accident..not about the text. The second thing is, while you were out of the building last week, well...John Laurinitis...executive vice president of talent personel...signed me to a...in this economy very lucrative WWE contract."

"So...buddy old pal, if you're gonna fire me, you're gonna have to do it in front of all these people and the millions at home, and on top of that it's guaranteed so that I'll sit home and get paid. So...the ball's kind of in your court."

"Kev, I'm not gonna fire you alright? No no no, but the lying stops now you understand me? No more. No more dis-" Hunter is then cut off by CM Punk faking that he's sick and throwing up.

"Rude much?"

"I know right? And he's keeping it going...that's really unnecessary."

"Completely unnecessary."

"Get it? Get it, I'm acting. I'm acting like I'm sick. Just like you two are acting. You expect anybody let alone me to believe this crap?" Then he acts sick again.

"Okay enough already."

"Triple H you can't be the bad guy, you can't get your hands dirty, so you have YOU do his work right? And then you not only apologize to him, you not only accept his apology, you hire him back? That's a good acquisition, fantastic job. Hey everybody the Clique's back. Yeah! Woo hoo! Which is kind of ironic because click is the noise the audience's remote control makes everytime Kevin Nash pops up on their tv screen. And wait I'm not done. It's the noise your knees make when you walk...click click click click click click."

"Well you know what? Since I'm now officially under a WWE contract, why don't you do me a favor Hunter. Why don't you book the match everybody wants to see. Why don't you book the match he thinks he wants! Kevin Nash vs CM Punk..."

"Yeah brother why don't you make that match. You know what, why don't we do it at Night of Champions, you being a champion ass kisser and all. So why don't you go ahead, why don't you make that match. Of course...of course first you have to check with the board of directors to make sure it's okay. And by board of directors I mean your wife."

Nash storms up and goes to hit Punk, but hunter holds him back.

"So come on Mr. C.O.O, make the match that HE thinks he wants. I mean your wife's the one who runs the show around here anyway right? So why don't you ask her if it's okay. I mean she's the one who told you to text Nash at SummerSlam right? Let's face it, you don't wear the pants in the family, but you do wear her panties don't you?"

"Ohhhh he did not just go there."

"Oh but he did and I think he's in for it now."

Everyone is heard going 'Ohhhhhhh', and Punk stands there behind Hunter with an amused grin on his face.

"Pipe bomb."

Hunter turns around and Punks facial expression changes and they stare each other down for a minute.

"You want the match, fine it's official. Nash vs CM Punk, Night of Champions. As far as the two of you go, I got two words for both of you." Hunter says, lifting the mic in the air and everyone goes 'suck it'.

He drops the mic and gets out of the ring, leaving Punk and Nash in the ring staring each other down. Then Randy's music hits and he walks out, interrupting their staredown. We see that he's taking on Dolph in a match tonight, and we know why he's out there now.

"Hi Randyyy."

Aly laughs.

"He better kick Ziggles' butt."

"Yeah, for sure."

"I'm feeling better now."

"Good."

"Just the thought of Ziggles getting beat up by Randy is amusing."

"I know right?"

After the commercial, Randy was in the ring doing the usual thing until his music faded and Dolph and Vickie walked out once his music hit.

"She actually looks nice for once. Gasp."

"Gasp."

"I like the dress too."

"Yeah me too. It's pretty."

Once Dolph was in the ring, they replayed what happened during Alex's match last week against Lispy, with Dolph causing him to lose. I lean up and kiss Alex briefly.

"That was a great night."

"Yeah." He smiles.

The match starts and Dolph takes control for a bit before Randy took over. Dolph goes for an early cover and only gets two, Vickie complaining about that of course. Dolph gets outside the ropes after Randy took control of the match and he sets him up for the move he does off the ropes. Vickie climbs up and distracts Randy in time for Dolph to throw Randy up and over the top rope, landing out on the floor.

"Always has to get involved."

"Yup."

Dolph then delivers a Zig Zag outside the ring, hurting himself in the process. The ref starts counting and is at 5 when Dolph gets back in the ring. Randy gets in the ring at 9, just in time but Dolph goes right after him before a commercial break. After the break, Randy was outside the ring and leaning on the steel steps, Dolph slamming his face into them. Swagger is seen backstage looking on as Dolph gets another nearfall. Dolph takes control of the match for a bit before Randy takes over while Dolph is sitting on the ring post. Randy grabs him and superplexes him off the top rope. He goes for the pin but gets a two count.

"I think he's starting to hear those voices now." I laugh.

"Yeah I think so too."

Randy gets a nearfall again before Dolph takes control of the match again. Vickie freaks when Dolph gets a nearfall. There's a rollup by Randy and Dolph kicks out and then a failed dropkick by him before Randy takes over the match. Randy gets the evil grin on his face and backs up into the corner.

"Doooo itttt!"

He goes to punt him in the head, but Dolph gets up and stops him.

"Damn."

"Darn."

Another nearfall by Dolph and he's crawling around in the ring. Dolph fails the Zig Zag and Randy delivers the hanging DDT off the ropes, and this is when he hears the voices. He attempts the RKO but Dolph gets him in the sleeper. Randy gets out of it and Dolph runs at him and he lifts him up and drops him. As soon he gets up, he RKOs him and pins him to win the match.

"Bahahaha!"

"Yayyyy."

Swagger is seen backstage with a smile on his face as he looks on at the screen. Randy does the usual thing he does when he wins the match and everything. Then they do a replay of what happened. Dolph is out of the ring and stumbling away.

"Hah, he can barely walk he's so dazed."

"Haha."

Then they show what happened last week between John and Del Rio, but they didn't forget about us. They also showed us coming out in his car and spray painting it.

"Ahaha that was fun." Aly grins.

"His face was priceless."

"Yes it was."

After that John is shown backstage and the camera pans out to reveal Josh.

"John what's your reaction to Alberto Del Rio's savage attack from last week?"

He just smiles a bit, before pushing the mic away from him and walking off.

"Well it appears that John Cena is on his way to the ring to address the situation next."

"Oh boy."

"Mmhmm."

After the commercial of course John came out. He did the usual before grabbing a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen good evening, how is everybody tonight? Mixed emotions as usual, I love it. I myself am a little bit uneasy, because Alberto Del Rio's actions have been speaking louder than his words. Alberto Del Rio's words were that he would be a champion with honor, class, dignity. Alberto Del Rio's actions have shown that he has no class, he is a coward champion, and he has somehow mastered the ancient art of..." He says, but the last word is bleeped out.

"Nice Sully, nice."

"That's just fine, every action have a reaction and a repercussion. So my reaction to what Alberto Del Rio did to me last week, is to simply kick his teeth so far down his throat that his mouth becomes his anus."

Aly and I both snicker.

"What do you say Senor...you want some, come get some."

Instead of Del Rio though, it's Mark Henry.

"Oh no."

"Oh great."

"Get out of the ring John...he's worse than the Whacko."

After the footage of what happened to Sheamus last Friday on Smackdown, Mark is getting into the ring and his music fades as he goes to talk.

"John Cena you're talking about get some? Well I came down here to get me some."

"...get out of the ring...come on..."

"I don't know if you've noticed over the last few months, but I've dismantled Kane, I've dismantled the Big Show and many others. Last week I gave the world's strongest slam to Sheamus right there on those steel steps. And you too John...are gonna join...the Hall of Pain. Now regardless of who wins the cage match tomorrow, they too are gonna join my list. And at Night of Champions, Mark Henry the world's strongest man, is gonna be the new World champion."

Then Christian's music hits and he walks out.

"Oh great, it's Mr. Whiny Bitch."

"Yeah right."

"Let me just put your mind at ease Mark. After I beat and embarrass Randy Orton tomorrow night, you'll be facing me at Night of Champions. But let's...let's just deal with that at another time alright? As for you Cena, you make me sick to my stomach."

"Yeah and you make me sick to mine." I remark.

"Agreed."

"If there's one thing that I can't stand more than anything else, is somebody who comes out here week after week, day after day and whines and bitches, and complains. And then whines a little bit more until they get what they want."

"You just described yourself dumbass."

"It's an embarassment and you are embarrassing yourself."

"No, you're embarrassing yourself by going out there."

"Pump the brakes for a second. I don't come out here and whine every week, that's not whining. This is whining. Why does Christian keep coming out douched in so much orange fake tan? Doesn't he know it's HDTV?"

"Ahahaha."

"And why does Mark Henry's breath smell like funnel cakes stuffed with dog crap?"

"Ahahahah go Sully." Aly laughs.

"Listen, I'll make it simple for the both of you. You want some, get some. If not get gone." He says and he and Mark drop their mics.

"Are you just gonna stand here and take that Mark? Huh? Are you gonna take...we shouldn't take that. There's two of us and one of you Cena. And maybe you need to learn the meaning of the word repercussions huh?" Christian adds and puts his mic down, and not too soon after that, Sheamus comes running down to the ring.

He stands beside John, ready to fight himself. John is just confused as to why Sheamus would stand by him.

"He looks confused."

"Yeah."

The first one to back out of the fight is Christian, and now it's two on one now before Mark gets out of the ring.

"Wimps!"

"That's not cowardly at all." Aly says sarcastically.

Then backstage Laurinitis makes a match between John and Sheamus against Mark and Christian. But Hunter shows up and says he already made that match, and that he works for him. The next match that's coming up next that we see, is Mike against Punk.

"You against Punk? Great..." Aly sighs.

"Unfortunately. I have to get ready now. Up to you if you wanna be out there with me or not."

"I'm coming."

"I'll just have some fun on commentary." She adds.

"Alright." Mike agrees.

"Have fun." I say, as they both get up.

"We will."

She and Mike head out the door and lace their fingers together while they walk down the hall to the locker room. She waits for him as he gets changed. After a while the door opens and he walks out.

"New shirt huh?" She grins.

"Yep." He nods.

She looks at the front and back, laughing afterwards.

"I like it."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She giggles, kissing him briefly.

Then they lace their fingers once again and head towards the curtain. They wait for his music in the curtained area. She's let og of his hand and started to rub her stomach lightly.

"How's she doing in there?" He asks with a smile.

"She's good daddy. Moving around a little."

"Awww."

She smiles.

"I have to feel before we go out there." He says, placing a hand on her stomach.

She laughs and moves his hand to the right spot.

"I'll always love this."

"I know. Just wait, in a couple weeks you'll be able to actually see her moving."

"That'll be amazing."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

Soon the commercial break was over and Punk's music was playing as he was standing in the ring and waiting. Mike reluctantly takes his hand off her stomach as his music hits. They lace fingers and a mic is handed to him, before they walk out.

"I have never heard anything like the garbage spewed out of your mouth tonight Punk. I mean you're worse than Cena. Talking about making people sick..." Mike says, imitating him from earlier.

"Really? Really? Really? Really. Really? What you need to realize is I was fearlessly speaking my mind before you were dropping pipe bombs. And you claim that you're the best in the world, the best wrestler in the world? Well you are looking at the most must-see WWE Champion of all time. And if last week wasn't an example of what I'm gonna do to people if I don't get some attention around here, then tonight will be." Mike says as they walk down the ramp, and she walks over to commentary while Mike gets in the ring after getting a kiss from him.

He stops on the steel steps though before getting into the ring.

"Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeeesooooome."

Then he gets in the ring and he and Punk jump around circling each other after Mike strips his shirt off and makes sure to toss it to Aly once he was on the commentary side of the ring. She laughs and lays it across her lap. They lock up and Punk gets him in a headlock until Mike pushes him against the ropes, only for Punk to come back and shoulder block him. Mike gets up, holding the back of his head as he looks over at Punk, who mocks Mike by using a hand to look like fauxhawk and saying 'awesome' with an amused smile on his face. Mike just nods with a small grin of his own and they circle again and lock up. Punk pushes Mike into the corner, but Mike reverses and puts Punk in the corner. Once he lets go of Punk since he has to, he hits him in the head and backs up as he talks to the ref. That gives Punk the chance to recover and when Mike walks forward, Punk kicks him in the gut. That's followed by an elbow to the back/shoulder, and more of the ropes before Punk knocks him down and then kicks him in the back. He picks him up and gets him the position for a supplex and delivers it, Mike screaming out in pain.

"So I'm sure we all wanna know, how's the baby?" Cole asks.

Aly cringes slightly at Mike screaming and then glances at Cole.

"She's doing just fine."

"That's good. Any movement yet?"

"Yeah, she's been moving for a few weeks. She's moving right now actually." She replies, running her hands over her belly.

"For two reasons. One being that it's too loud out here for her, or because she knows her daddy's nearby." She adds.

"She likes to move when he's around." She continues, a small smile on her face.

"Awwww."

He goes for the pin again, but Punk kicks out. Then Mike starts jumping and bouncing around before he punches him. He bounces/jumps around and punches him again, only to be kicked in the side of the leg by Punk a few times. But Mike retaliates and kicks Punks legs out from under him and grabs his neck, delivering a low DDT. He pulls him away from the ropes and goes for the pin, but Punk kicks out again. He grabs him and gets him in a chinlock and Punk struggles to get free. Punk gets out of it and hits Mike with a couple headbutts, making him stumble away. Punk attempts to get Mike again, but he catches him and delivers that backbreaker/neckbreaker combo.

"I think she's happy that he's winning so far." She laughs.

They laugh. He goes for the pin again, but Punk kicks out. Punk's in the corner and Mike backs up, getting ready for one of his signature moves. He runs and connects, Punk dropping to the apron. Mike gets out of the ring and climbs to the top rope, waiting for the perfect moment. He sees it and he jumps, nailing Punk with an Ax Handle. He goes for the pin, but Punk kicks out. Mike gets outside the ropes and goes to the top again attempting a second Ax Handle. He jumps and Punk gets up and nails him with a punch in the gut.

"Should never go for that a second time..."

Aly sighs and shakes her head.

Punk keeps at Mike, bouncing him off the ropes. Mike comes back and kicks Punk in the shoulder, before going back against the ropes and kicking him in the face for the 2nd time tonight. Mike goes for the pin, but Punk kicks out still. Mike walks over and gets him in a chin lock again, applying as much pressure as he can. Punk begins to get out of the hold and he gets Mike on his shoulders for the GTS. Mike gets out of it and grabs Punk's neck like for a neckbreaker but then drops him backwards on his head.

"Thank god he got out of that."

She adds in some remarks to Jerry and JR's comments while answering more of Cole's questions about Savannah. As Mike was composing himself in the ring and Punk was out on the floor, we went to a commercial. During the commercial break Mike had thrown Punk into the steel ring post. After coming back from the commercial, Mike was in the ring with Punk in another chinlock which Punk had got out of it and dropped Mike back, on the back of his head too nonetheless. Aly cringes, her mind recalling his concussion at Wrestlemania. Mike gets up holding the back of his head, and Punk gets up too and kicks the side of Mike's leg again. He kicks the other one, and goes back to the other one before going against the ropes again. Punk jumps and knocks Mike down after he comes back from the ropes. Mike's in the corner and Punk runs and knees him in the chin before dropping him face first onto the apron. He rolls outside the ropes and climbs to the top rope, jumping off that and knocking Mike down again while saying 'I can fly'.

Punk gets him in the position for the GTS, but Mike thankfully gets out of it again. Mike gets Punk in position for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Punk gets out of that as well. Punk then delivers a brutal backbreaker, going for the pin and Mike kicks out. Punk goes to the corner again and climbs to the top. Mike stops him for the 2nd time tonight and climbs himself. He goes to lift Punk but he blocks it and then hits Mike so he falls off the corner. Punk then stands up and jumps, landing on Mike, getting ready for the GTS. But at the last second, R-Truth comes running down to the ring and saves him. Truth and Mike gang up on Punk, throwing him out of the ring before getting out of it themselves. Mike misses his punch and Truth gets hit, but then Punk gets Mike and throws him into the barricade. But Truth gets Punk back in the ring and Truth suffers the GTS. Then Kevin Nash walks down to the ring, distracting Punk for just enough time so Mike could get him from behind. Truth and Mike back away as Nash goes over to Punk and delivers the Jack Knife Powerbomb. Mike and Truth slide out of the ring, and Mike walks around to get Aly. She goes straight to him.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"I'll be fine...nothing ice can't fix."

"Alright, let's go get some ice and get you changed."

He nods and she lets him lean on her as they make their way up the ramp and backstage. They first stop and get Mike changed before going to the trainer's to get an ice bag. He first puts it on the back of his head since that's where it was hurting the most for now as they head back to the room. She looks at him in concern.

"Are you sure your head is alright?"

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit...the ice should help it."

She frowns.

"As long as you're sure."

"Because if it's not alright, you're gonna have to rest when we get back to the hotel." She adds.

"I know."

"Now are you 100 percent sure you're okay?"

Mike stops walking and makes her look him in the eyes.

"Lys, I'm fine. I know you're worried but I'm alright."

"Okay, I'm just making sure."

"I know." He says, kissing her head.

"On the brightside, Savvy wouldn't stop moving during the whole match." She smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was moving like crazy."

"Either because of you or because of the noise."

"Ah, right."

"But she was moving around like crazy."

"Is she still moving?" He asks hopefully.

"Sorry but no, she calmed down."

"Awww."

"Maybe she'll move later. You know she usually moves after I eat."

"Yeah, that's true."

She smiles and kisses his lips lightly.

"You'll have plenty of chances to feel her move."

"I know."

"Now let's go relax a bit."

"Right."

They start walking again. When they get to the room, they do the usual and knock waiting for a response. When they hear a response, they walk in. Mike and Aly sit on the couch and she starts to gives Mike a massage as she always does.

"Don't worry, we can go as soon as I'm done with Mike." She says.

"Alright." I reply.

"Don't rush or anything, I'm pretty comfortable over here anyway." I add.

"Alright." She laughs.

She continues for a while longer until she things that she's done. We all grab our things and head out to the car, heading back to the hotel. We get there and go up to our rooms.

"So what do you wanna do now? You know since it's still pretty early." Alex asks.

"Hmm...why don't we go out and do something?"

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a night on the beach or something. And since it won't be crowded, we'll be there all by ourselves."

"That sounds great." He smiles.

"It's gonna be a beach on a lake because we're nowhere near any oceans."

"Right. But still a beach is a beach."

"I know, I was just saying."

"I know."

"Just want to grab a jacket and stuff before we go. We can walk too since there's a lake not too far from here."

"Alright."

"Have to grab this jacket since you love it when I wear it." I grin, grabbing the jacket that looks like his varsity jacket he used to wear when he was his heel character.

"Yes I love that jacket on you." Alex chuckles.

"I know you missed it, because I haven't worn it in a while."

Alex nods in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go now."

He agrees and we both make sure we have what we need before heading out. In the meantime in the room with Aly and Mike, he drops his back after walking in and sits on the bed for a bit.

"Feeling okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine."

"Just checking." She leans over and kisses his cheek as she stands by his legs.

"Are you feeling up to going out tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Did you have something in mind?"

"Hmm, maybe getting something to eat or something first."

She rubs her stomach.

"We're hungry." She giggles.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'm just gonna grab a hoodie or a jacket in case I get cold."

"Alright." He nods.

She rummages through her things for the right hoodie/jacket and pulls it out. Once she grabs that, she makes sure she grabs whatever else she thinks she may need. They link hands and go find somewhere to eat. They're lead to a table and they sit, being handed the menues to look through. They get their orders taken and quietly talk while they wait.

"Maybe after this we can go to the park I saw nearby."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, we can just walk around and stuff."

"Sounds good." She agrees, kissing his jaw.

"I know you like walking around in parks."

"I do. Especially with you."

He smiles and kisses her head.

"Love you." She smiles up at him.

"Love you too."

Soon after that, their food arrives and they start to eat. After they both finish eating, Mike pays and they get up and leave, heading for the nearby park. She laces her fingers with his and lays her head against his shoulder. They get to the park and start walking around. They wander quietly, pointing out different things to each other.

"Oh if you look up, you can see all the stars."

She looks up.

"Oh wow. So pretty..."

"Not as pretty as you."

She blushes, hiding against his arm.

"You're cute when you blush and hide like that."

She blushes harder and he feels her face getting warmer against his arm.

"I can feel that." He chuckles.

"...haha..." She mumbles.

He just grins as they continue to walk along. She finally stops blushing and then lets go of his hand and slides her arm around his waist, her hand resting in his back pocket.

"I like this, it's all quiet and everything."

"Yeah. It's nice." Mike agrees, his arm going around her shoulders.

"How about we go sit over on that bench?"

"Okay."

They walk over to the bench and sit down, her arm still around his waist and his arm still around her shoulders. She puts her legs over his knees and snuggles into him.

"You know, maybe now I'm all calm and everything, Savvy will start moving again."

"That'd be great." Mike grins.

"I always love when she does." He adds.

"I know you do." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"And I think she knows that too."

"Maybe." She giggles.

"She likes to show you how much she loves you." She adds.

Mike smiles broadly and rubs her stomach with his other hand.

"I love her too. So much."

"We both know that."

"I can't wait until we get to hold her and see her in person." He says.

"I know daddy. I'm excited too." She smiles.

"But we're halfway now." He smiles, kissing her head.

"Exactly. 20 down, 20 to go."

"So close yet so far away at the same time."

"I know."

"Can't wait to see you." He says, leaning down to her stomach.

She giggles and watches him.

"Everyone can't wait to see you."

He keeps talking to Savannah while she uses her free hand to rub her belly. Between the both of them, this causes her to start moving again.

"There she is." Aly says, smiling.

"Her way of telling me that she can hear me." He chuckles.

"So you hope. Its probably more to do with me just eating a bit ago."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Mmhmm."

"She's happy with what I ate." She adds.

"I bet she is." He chuckles.

"She's pretty much happy with everything you eat."

"Good point. I kind of miss being able to drink orange juice though."

"And I miss eating cookie dough." She pouts.

"I know, in 20 weeks you'll be able to eat and drink that again."

"I know..." She sighs, still pouting slightly.

"You can blame it on Savvy."

"Oh well. I made it this far without it, I think I can go further."

"True."

"She's definitely going to be an active baby." She remarks, looking at her belly.

"That's a good thing though."

"I suppose. It won't be so fun when I get bigger."

"It'll hurt some won't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there for you, when that happens."

"I know."

"She'll just be kicking me everywhere, that's all."

"Right."

"So when that happens, don't be surprised if I start saying 'ow' a lot."

"Okay." He chuckles lightly.

"And once she stops moving, we can start heading back."

"Alright." She agrees.

"Though she might move for a bit so we could start walking actually. I can walk while she moves you know." She laughs a little.

"Okay, let's start walking then."

She nods and they get up, heading back to the entrance of the park. They take their time with walking to the entrance to the park, and by the time they had gotten back tot he car, Savannah had stopped.

"Now she stopped."

"Right when we get back to the car." He chuckles.

"Yup." She laughs.

"She knows."

"I think so." She giggles as they buckle themselves in.

"So, did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yes I did." She smiles and leans over to brush her lips against his.

"I'm glad."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He starts the car and drives back to the hotel. With me and Alex, we're now sitting on the sand of the beach by the lake. I'm sitting between Alex's legs with my back to his chest. He has his arms wrapped around me with his hands laying on my stomach. I smile as I feel him start to rub my stomach. He kisses my head before resting his on mine, so that mine is tucked under his chin.

"I can't wait until you start to get a bump like Windy's." Alex says quietly.

"Shouldn't be too long from now."

"I'm excited."

"Of course you are."

"I just can't wait to see Baby Love growing in there."

"Next month we'll get see Gummy Bear again."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"More pictures..."

"I love those pictures."

"And speaking of getting a bump...the other night I thought I was starting to get one...but I was feeling bloated so I was all like 'darn'."

"Awww."

"I know you're anxious for me to get it."

"Yes I am."

"The reason why I said it shouldn't be long is because jeans are starting to feel a tad tighter around the waist."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not to a point where it's uncomfortable...yet."

"I'm sure that'll be soon."

"And then I'll have to wear different jeans."

"Right."

"But you'll have a bit of a bump then, and I'll be even happier." He adds.

"I know you will." I smile.

"But unfortunately I can't make the process go any faster." I laugh.

"Darn." Alex jokes.

"Love you." I smile, turning my head and leaning up to kiss him briefly.

"I love you too. Both of you." He replies once I pull back.

"Gummy Bear loves you too."

Alex kisses my head before I turn it back to where it was, settling back down in his arms. After sitting there for a while and looking out at the lake, I feel myself starting to get tired. My first instinct was to turn my head and bury my face in Alex's shoulder/neck. He feels my breathing slowing down and he chuckles.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to head back now."

"...carry me..." I mumble.

"I was planning on it." He says, maneivering me so he can pick me up as he stands.

"One step ahead of me..."

"Of course."

Then he makes his way off the sand and on solid ground, heading back to the hotel. Alex carries me all the way to the hotel and into the elevator. When we do get up to our floor, Alex sees Aly Mike already at their room door, getting ready to head in.

"Hey guys." He greets them.

"Oh hey DC."

Then Aly goes to greet me, but sees that I'm fast asleep.

"Someone's tired."

"Yeah she fell asleep when I was carrying her from the beach."

"Awwww."

"Well we'll let you get her in bed. See you in the morning."

"Alright, night guys."

"Night." They both say.

Then we all head into our rooms for the night.


	231. GamesCon & FCW Event

It's nearing the end of the week already and because of GamesCon, Aly and Mike have gone to Vegas. And because of another FCW event, Alex and I have gone back down to Florida. Mike and Aly are just resting in their hotel room, having just returned from breakfast.

"You know, I was thinking that sometime today we should go check out that place we both looked at and agreed on." Mike suggests.

"That sounds good. Have you called the agent?"

"Uh huh, before we went to breakfast."

"On top of things aren't you?"

"I always am."

She laughs lightly and kisses him.

"Of course." She smiles.

"Then after the GamesCon thing, we have the rest of the day to relax."

"I like that." She smiles.

"I knew you would."

She smiles and kisses him again. After she pulls away, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and he pulls her into his side. She decides to kiss along his neck while her head lays on his shoulder.

"Don't start to be distracting...we really don't have time to."

She huffs and stops, rolling over.

"I just made you mad..."

"Hmph."

He frowns and sighs.

"Lyssa I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

She doesn't reply, reaching over to grab her pillow. She wraps herself around it and hides her face. He sighs and mumbles to himself that he's done it again. He reaches out and starts to rub her back.

Lys...baby, I'm sorry."

"...just...wanted...to be...affectionate..." She sniffles in between words, her voice muffled against the pillow.

"I know...you were being affectionate."

She sniffles again.

"I don't always want to be distracting or get carried away. Sometimes I just want to give love."

"I know you do, I just didn't know that was one of those times, because usually that ends up being distracting."

"Well that was the only part I could reach without moving my head alot."

"Well now I know and I'm sorry I made you stop."

She sniffles and still doesn't turn over yet. He turns over on his side and scooches closer to her, wrapping himself around her and placing a kiss on her neck. She places her arm on top of his and settles back against him, sighing.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." He keeps apologizing.

"Its okay. You didn't know and I'm being sensitive."

"I know, but I caused this again...I always seem to be the one causing it."

"You can't control my moodswings Mike. They just happen."

"Yeah but they always seem to happen after I say something."

She rolls over and looks him in the eyes.

"Its not your fault. Anybody could say anything and I could moodswing over it. I spend pretty much all my time with you so unfortunately you're going to catch the most of it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't like it when I make you upset."

"I know but it's going to happen." She sighs, reaching up to rub his cheek gently.

"At least you stay and help me out of the moodswing, most people would probably leave the room and let me come out of it by myself."

"Of course I stay. You're my wife and I love you."

"I love you too and so does Savvy."

"And I love her too." He smiles.

He reaches down to rub her stomach and she leans forward to kiss him several times, lingering longer for each one. The last kiss, she doesn't pull back and let him go. Instead she wraps her arms around his neck and continues kissing him. He pulls her as close as she can get, letting out a content sigh. She smiles slightly against his lips. Then he keeps mumbling that he loves her, as she continues to kiss him. She pulls her mouth away.

"I love you too now shut up and kiss me."

He smirks before pressing his lips back to hers in a more intense kiss then before. She responds, giggling a bit. He takes her hands that were resting around his neck and he laces his fingers with hers. She squeezes his hands gently. When he decides to pull away from her lips, he keeps his fingers laced with hers but leans his forehead against hers with his lips lingering not oo far from hers. She seals their lips together yet again, still not done kissing him. He chuckles before letting her hands go and running his down her sides before letting them rest on her hips. She shivers as he does that and drags her nails down his neck gently. That of course causes him to growl a bit. She giggles against his lips. She does it again and starts to slowly pull away from his lips. He doesn't let her and follows, keeping their lips together. She giggles again and tries to pull her lips away again, but he still doesn't let her. She squirs against him slightly. Aftera few moments, he finally lets her go. She snuggles into him and sighs contently as she catches her breath. He wraps his arms around her and leans his head against hers.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Down in Florida at my place, it's well into the morning, almost afternoon and I'm cleaning up the mess made from breakfast and cleaning the dishes that were in the sink. I feel a kiss against my head and Alex moves beside me, reaching out to help me with the dishes.

"I could've done these myself, but thank you for helping."

"You're welcome."

"And plus, you know I won't let you do these alone, or I'll do it for you." He adds.

"I know." I smile.

Once everything was clean and dry, it was put away.

"Now you can rest." Alex says, placing his hands on my sides and pushing me along, out into the living room.

"Goodness." I laugh.

"Someone's awfully pushy today." I add.

"Well we've had a lot going on lately and you haven't gotten to rest much. I just want to make sure you aren't overdoing it." He says.

"I feel perfectly fine."

"Still."

"I don't want you to overdo it."

"I know. Thank you for being so thoughtful." I lean back and kiss his cheek.

When we do get to the living room, we sit on the couch and he moves my legs so that they're draped over his lap. I lean back getting more comfortable and end up leaning against a pillow against the arm of the couch.

"You put the pillow here didn't you? It wasn't here before."

Alex smiles.

"I wanted to make sure you'd be comfortable."

"You're too sweet." I smile.

"You deserve it."

"Especially now that you're having our baby." He adds.

Alex puts a hand on my stomach. His other hand rubs my legs gently.

"I've noticed with you being more cuddly and everything."

"Just letting you know how much I love you and our baby."

"Which is a lot, I know." I smile, leaning forward and kissing him briefly before leaning back against the pillow.

"Definitely." He smiles too.

"So is it just an autograph signing tonight or is a match included?" I ask.

"Just the autographs, we'll have an early night."

"Good." I say happily.

"Maybe when we get back, we can sit out in the yard and look out at the ocean." He suggests.

"That's a good idea."

"And I can even make more brownies too." I add.

"Yesssss." Alex cheers.

"You can even help me make them...after lunch."

"Awesome." He grins.

"And I say we order out for lunch. I'm being lazy and don't wanna make anything until the brownies."

"Sure. Anything in particular you want?"

"Hmmm, pizza and fries."

"Alright." He chuckles, looking up somewhere to order from.

"And for at least something healthy, I'll go make us some smoothies."

"Sounds good." Alex agrees.

I move my legs from his lap and I slide off the couch, heading out into the kitchen to make the smoothies. Alex finds a place to order from and he calls, ordering the food. Once he gets that ordered, he goes into the kitchen to watch me. He mostly watches to make sure I don't overdo myself. I finish blending the smoothies and give him a taste.

"That's really good."

"Thank you." I reply, getting out cups and straws.

I empty the smoothie into the cups, putting the straws in them. I hand Alex his cup and we go back out into the living room, relaxing and watching tv as we wait for the food to get here. The food arrives and Alex leaves me on the couch while he pays and takes it to the kitchen, making both of us a plate and bringing them to the living room. After he sits down, he hands me my plate.

"Thank you." I say, taking the plate.

"You're welcome." He replies.

Then we go back to relaxing and eating and watching tv.

In the meantime at the hotel, it was nearing the time where Aly and Mike had to meet the agent to go look at the house.

"I hate to move you but we should get ready to go." Mike says.

"Hmm...I think I'm gonna need motivation..."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

He grins and leans down, sealing his lips with hers, kissing her hard. She sinks into him, kissing back. He cups her face and intensifies the kiss, before pulling back still holding her face.

"Enough motivation?"

She licks her slightly bruised lips, breathing hard. She laughs lightly when his eyes drop, watching her lick her lips.

"...yeah that's enough..."

He chuckles, smirking. Then she goes over to her things and gets her shoes and puts those back on, and grabs anything she needs. She goes and checks to make sure her hair isn't messy. She touches up a few spots and then walks out.

"Alright, we're good."

"Alright." He nods, grabbing what he needs before they both head out and down to the car.

They drive to the house, following the GPS directions. Lara, the agent, is already there when they arrive. Mike parks the car and they both get out, walking over and greeting Lara. She tells them about the house as she enters the code to get the key so she can unlock the house. Lara lets them in and the three of them start wandering around. The first room in the house she shows them is the kitchen, telling them about the appliances and everything.

"This is nice." Aly drags her hand along the counter top.

"Even nicer than the picture."

Aly nods in agreement. Then she shows them where the living room is, which also has a view of the backyard.

"Wow. Really nice yard." Mike remarks after looking outside.

She opens the door and they all step out onto the patio to get a better view of the back. Aly looks around, really beginning to see her and Mike having a family there. A small smile tugs at her lips. She looks up at Mike with a small smile and she leans into him. He looks at her and sees the smile. He smiles himself, kissing her head. They head back inside and Lara leads them to where the bedrooms are, showing them each one. They look at the room closest to the master.

"...nursery..." She murmurs, touching the wall as they stand in the room

Mike watches her with a smile, after he had looked around. She meets his gaze, smiling even more.

"This room is definitely gonna be the nursery."

Mike nods and comes over, kissing her head.

"And it's right next to our room."

"Mmhmm."

"Easier to get to her that way." She adds.

"Right." He agrees.

Then of course the next to see were the bathrooms and then the pool area. They step into the indoor pool area.

"Oh my...this is amazing."

"Even better than looking at it on a picture." Mike comments.

She nods, looking around in awe.

"The best thing about it, don't have to worry about cleaning it much."

"Yeah." She agrees.

"This will definitely be great when I'm farther along. It'll be a bit too cold to swim outside but perfect in here." She smiles.

"Exactly."

Lara then shows them the other rooms, particularly the home theater.

"I can so see me coming in here with Savvy to watch you on Raw on Mondays, when we're not there with you." Aly laughs.

"I can see that too." Mike laughs as well.

"This is just so cool."

"I think this is our home, what do you think?" She looks up at him, hugging his arm.

"I agree with you, this is our home."

They tell Lara and they sit down in the kitchen and start to fill out the papers. It takes a bit, but they finish signing the papers. Lara says she'll be in touch as the process goes on and they agree, making sure that she has all the information she needs and the numbers to get ahold of them. They both thank her, before she shows them out and they go back to the car.

"Where to next?" Aly asks.

"Well we have just enough time to go back to the hotel and get ready for GamesCon."

"Okay. I need a snack or something too. Getting hungry again."

"We can stop somewhere and get something if you want."

"That would be great."

"Anything specific?"

"Um...not really."

"Alright, well we'll just stop somewhere and you can pick out what you want."

She agrees and they drive off, stopping briefly so she can get food. Then they head to the hotel. She eats on the way back and on the way up to the room, finishing in time so that she could touch up a few things to be ready for GamesCon. Mike gets changed into a suit and everything like always.

"Looking good babe." She smiles.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." She giggles, watching him while she sits on the bed and rubs her stomach.

"That reminds me, before we go we have to set up the football game to record, since we'll miss it while we're out."

"Oh yeah." She nods, reaching for the remote to set up the recording.

"That should be fun to watch later."

"Yeah, considering we're cheering for opposite teams." She laughs.

"Which is so unfair."

"It happens." She shrugs, giggling.

"But just to let you know, your precious little Browns are going down."

"Yeah right. Sorry Lys but the Bears are losing."

"That's what you think."

"I don't think, I know."

"Yeah okay." She laughs.

"You're gonna loooose." She sings.

Mike gives her a look and she laughs more.

"You'll see."

"Mmhmm. And no checking the scores on the phone either. If we're going to do this fair, we have to watch it together."

"I know I know. I'm gonna be too busy with autographs anyway."

"True."

"But if I can't do that...the same goes for you."

"I know. People will be asking about Savvy and wanting to touch my belly anyway."

"Of course."

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yup, all set."

He helps her off the bed and she grabs her purse before following him out. They head down to the car and head off to where GamesCon is being held. They go in and are shown to where Mike needs to be. Since it's not too long before the signing starts, she and Mike are led through a hallway until they walk out to all the fans waiting for the autographs. The ones that see them start to wave and cheer, making them laugh. They go over to the table and sit, and Aly does the usual by scooching her chair closer to Mike and draping her legs over his lap. He smiles and rubs her legs a bit. She smiles too and kisses his cheek. He rests a hand on her stomach for a bit and rubs it. They exchange a smile when they feel movement.

"There she is. Must be responding to the food."

"Yeah."

"I was waiting for her to start moving."

"I know you were." She laughs.

He feels the movement until he moves his hand since the signing had started and people started making their way up to the table. He signs things and takes pictures and answers questions, chatting with people. Of course people talk to Aly and she answers questions, signing things for them as well an everything. That goes on for a while and they're just having fun. Mike just has to start the 'really' thing, when he sees someone wearing one of John's shirts. Aly just laughs at him.

"You come to meet me and you wear a John Cena t-shirt? Really?"

She giggles.

"Oh don't worry about it. He does this to everybody. Even Carly." Aly tells the girl.

"And she's his best friend." She adds.

The girl laughs.

"Well that's the thing, she's my friend, she shouldn't be wearing his stuff around me." He remarks.

"You're lucky I can't fit into any of his stuff properly." Aly says to Mike.

"Uh huh..."

"Otherwise I might wear some too." She laughs.

"Yeah, lucky me."

She kisses his cheek. The line of people moves along as the time goes by. Finally the signing is over and she takes Mike's hand in hers, rubbing and massaging it.

"You knew instantly didn't you?" He grins.

"Of course." She smiles, giggling lightly.

"Just let me know when it starts feeling better." She adds.

He nods and leans into her, putting his head against her shoulder. After a while he lets her know that his hand is starting to feel better, and then they both get up and leave.

"Now what?" She asks as they buckle up in the car.

"We have the game to watch remember?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot." She giggles.

"And I will say it again, you're gonna lose."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah you are."

They argue playfully the whole way back to their room. When they get there, both of them get changed into more relaxing clothes that support their respective teams. Once he sees what she's wearing, he just shakes his head jokingly of course.

"Did you read the shirt?" She asks amusedly.

"Yes I did, that's why I'm shaking my head...she's not a Bears fan, she's a Browns fan."

"And who says she can't be both?"

"Well...I guess she can."

"Good." She smiles and kisses him.

Then they both sit on the bed and Mike puts the game on. Aly gets some snacks out and munches while they watch.

"Don't say the Browns are gonna lose again, because all I have to say to that is you'll see." Mike chuckles.

She laughs

"We'll see alright."

After a bit the Bears had tried for a touchdown but couldn't get through, so they tried for the field goal.

"Miss it, miss it, miss it..." Mike chants.

But the Bears ended up getting the field goal.

"Damn."

"Yes! Go Robbie!" Aly cheers, clapping.

"We're winning so far." She sings.

"It's still early." Mike retorts.

"Uh huh."

"More time to beat you, you mean." Aly giggles.

"You wish."

She kisses his cheek and pats his thigh before popping a chip in her mouth. The Browns have the ball now and they got to the 4th down where they had to punt the ball.

"Aha you had to punt the ball." Aly laughs.

"Haha." He says dryly.

Now the Bears having the ball, they only went between the 1st and 2nd downs before Caleb Hanie passed the ball to Johnny Knox for 19 yards for a touchdown.

"Touchdown! What now!" Aly cheers.

"Yeahhhhh! Go Caleb and Johnny!" She adds, clapping and bouncing a bit.

"No no no, what is that?" Mike yells at the tv.

"That's a beautiful touchdown." Aly laughs, kissing him.

"And now that is a beautiful extra point. 10 to nothing." She adds.

Mike grumbles.

"Grumble all you want, it's not gonna help." She giggles.

"And I think if you don't grumble, I might have something for you." She says, playing with his shirt flirtatiously.

"I'll try not to."

She gives him a thorough kiss and then turns back to the tv. Again like last time the Browns got to their 4th down and they had to punt the ball.

"Punting the ball again." She giggles.

"Still 10 to nothing." She adds.

Mike makes a face but tries not to grumble. The ball is returned to the Bears and they get to the 2nd down before the first quarter is up. After the commercial break which you fast forwarded through, the Bears got to their 4th down and had to punt the ball themselves now.

"Ohhhh look at that...now you had to punt the ball." Mike grins.

"That's okay. We're still winning."

"Pshh, not for long."

"Uh huh...suuuure."

The next few times it goes back and forth of the teams punting the ball. The Bears have the ball again and they only make it back and forth between the 1st and 2nd downs, before getting to the 3rd down and Robert Hughes rushes for two yards for another touchdown.

"Yes! What now?" Aly laughs cheering.

"And now with the extra point, that makes it 17 to nothing." She sings.

Mike tries really hard not to grumble. With the Browns having the ball now, they get a couple 1st downs before getting a 2nd and 3rd down. They get make it to a 2nd down before Armond Smith rushes for 6 yards for a Touchdown.

"Oh yeah! Touchdown! We're catching up! What now?" Mike cheers.

"But we're still winning." Aly sticks her tongue out.

"And it's goood. Yeah just by 10 points now."

She sticks her tongue out again.

The Bears having the ball back, they only get a first down before the Browns call a timeout. They get a 2nd down and the Browns call another timeout. The same things goes for the 3rd down, but the Bears call the timeout this time. After that it gets to the 4th down and the Bears have to punt the ball.

"Aha, punting again I see." Mike grins.

"Need I remind you that we're still winning."

"For now."

After the Browns getting a first down, it was the end of the 2nd quarter, and it was halftime.

"Time to take a break."

"Sure."

"It's very entertaining to watch a football game with you." She laughs.

"Same with you." Mike chuckles.

"Oh this is nothing. You should see me watching hockey. I yell at my tv alot." She giggles.

"I'll definitely have to see that sometime."

"The season hasn't started yet. Preseason starts later this month and regular season starts like October 7th or so."

"Ah ok." He nods.

"Hopefully we can see a game before I pop." She giggles, her hands on her belly.

"Maybe, depends on where we'll be when there's a game."

"Yeah."

So she and Mike took a break and relaxed and stuff for a bit during halftime watching the replays of certain points in the game.

In the meantime Alex and I have finished lunch.

"Guess what time it is..."

"...what?"

"Brownies...remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Alex grins.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." He says, pulling on my arm.

"Alright. Calm down." I laugh, letting him take me to the kitchen.

Then he helps me get all the things I need to make the brownies and we work together with putting everything into the bowl. I stir the batter around until my arm gets tired, then I let him take over.

"You can finish stirring that, my arm's getting tired."

He kisses my cheek and takes over easily. In the meantime I get the pans out and spray them down so that they're ready for when the batter is all set, and of course the oven has already been preheated as well. Alex pours the in the batter when it's ready. We wait for the the oven to go off to tell us when it's hit temperature. From the batter that's left in the bowl, Alex steals some.

"Heyyy, I saw that."

He grins sheepishly.

"Here, you get the spoon. I'll take the bowl." I say, taking the spoon out and handing it to him.

Alex starts licking the batter off the spoon.

"And that's all you get. I get more because well you know." I remark, using my finger to eat the batter out of the bowl.

"...yeah."

"But what if I want more anyway?" He asks.

"Too bad."

He goes and puts the spoon in the sink before turning around and giving me that all too familiar smirk.

"Okay what're you planning now?"

"...something." He smirks more.

"Sounds suspicious, as always."

Alex laughs as he moves closer.

"I think you're done with the bowl now."

"No, there's still some left."

Alex moves even closer. When he gets close enough, he grabs the bowl from me and places it on the counter next to us.

"I wasn't done with that."

"I think you were." He says before pulling me close and leaning down, pressing his lips to mine.

I struggle a little but soon give in as Alex makes the kiss more intense. After a bit he helps me get a boost so that he's holding onto me as I instinctively wrap my legs around him. That doesn't last too long since he placed me on the counter. Alex steps between my legs, still kissing me. I wrap my arms around him and my legs hook around his, pulling him closer. He smirks into the kiss and moves his hands to cup my face. Our little moment is kind of cut short due to the oven going off. We break apart reluctantly. Alex gets the pans and puts them in the oven. He then sets the timer before returning to me.

"Now where were we..."

"Well aren't you Mr. Aggressive." I snicker.

Alex chuckles, trailing his hands up my legs.

"What has gotten into you today? Not that it's a bad thing or anything."

He shrugs.

"Keep this up, I may end up jumping you." I giggle.

A smirk crosses his face and he pushes his lips against mine. Then he grabs me and takes me off the counter, carrying me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"You know we don't have time for whatever it is you're planning."

"Would you relax? I know the timer is going to go off."

"I am relaxed."

"Sure..."

Alex carries me to the living room. He sits down in a chair with me in his lap and he returns to kissing me, his hands wandering along my back. I shiver and press closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckles faintly and keeps doing it. Since he's teasing me in that way, I decide to pull my lips away from his and I bury my face in his neck, pressing kisses to it. He groans quietly and lets his head rest against my shoulder. He tilts his head and moves slightly. I move along it, going back to his lips, but I never touch them. I lean my forehead against his as my lips linger inches from his. Alex seals the gap, kissing me eagerly. That goes on for a while, actually a long time until the oven timer goes off. I reluctantly pull away from Alex.

"Gotta get the brownies out." I say while getting up from his lap.

"Darn." He mutters, as I start to walk away to the kitchen.

"I'll be back." I smile.

I leave the living room and walk into the kitchen, grabbing oven an oven mit and taking the brownies out and setting them on top of the stove. I close the oven and turn it off.

"I can smell those in here!" Alex calls from the living room.

"Smells good doesn't it!"

"Extremely!"

I laugh and take off the mit. The brownies have to cool so I walk back in by Alex.

"Have to wait for them to cool before I can cut them."

"Ah, right."

"But remember you can't have them until after the event tonight."

"Awwwww."

"Not even just one?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

Alex pouts.

"Pouting will get you nothing."

He whines.

"Same goes for the whining."

He starts giving me the sad eyes.

"Not gonna worrrk."

He keeps doing it.

"I am not giving in this time, you can try all you want."

"Damn." He mutters.

Then I sit down on his lap with my legs draped over the arm of the chair.

"You'll live." I pat his cheek giggling.

"How do you know I'll live?" He asks jokingly.

"Because I just do."

"It's just food anyway." I add.

"But its browniesssss."

"I knowwww, but you can waiiiiit."

"Awwwwwww."

"I think you've had enough chocolate anyway."

"Damn." He sighs.

"Love you." I say, kissing him briefly.

"Love you too."

Then I snuggle into him and lay my head on his shoulder.

In the meantime halftime is over and the Bears have the ball at the start of the third quarter. It's punted though to the Browns and they go through a lot of 1st and 2nd downs and a few 3rd downs. They get a penalty for being offside and at the 4th down that's when the game switches over to the Bears. They play for the rest of the quarter, getting their 2nd down at the end of it.

"Last quarter, still winning."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Game's still not over yet."

"Says you."

"Yeah says me."

In the last quarter it starts off with the 3rd down of the Bears and they get a 4th down, and punt the ball again. After getting close to a 4th down, the Browns come back and get another 1st down and on the 2nd down Jarrett Brown passes to Rod Windsor for 38 yards for a touchdown.

"Ohhhhh! Touchdown! Boom!" Mike cheers.

"What the heck was that guys? Come on!" Aly says to the tv as Mike dances on the bed.

"Aaand with the extra point we now have 14 points." Mike adds.

"Still winning." She sticks her tongue out.

"For now."

"Just wait."

The Bears get the ball now and they get to the 4th down before having to punt. The Browns get the ball again and they get two 1st downs before ending with a 3rd down due to an interception.

"Wooo! Interception!"

"Yessss!" Aly cheers.

"What? Come on!" Mike yells at the tv.

"He threw it right to him." Aly laughs.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

It takes the Bears 3 downs before Robert Hughes rushes for 1 yard to get another touchdown.

"Yessssss! Sweeeeet!" Aly cheers loudly, bouncing.

"Oh no way!"

"Yes way!" She laughs.

"This isn't happening."

"Yes it is."

"Now it's 24 to 14 with the extra point."

Mike almost starts to grumble.

"Ah ah ahhh. No grumbling." She points at him.

The ball goes to the Browns but they have to punt due to getting to the 4th down. The same goes for the Bears after they get the ball. It goes back to the Browns and then ends with the Bears. The game ends with the final score being 24 to 14.

"I told youuuuuuuu."

"Noooooooo."

"It's just preseason babe." She laughs.

"But still..."

"You'll make it."

"That shouldn't happen."

"You can't win them all." She shrugs, scooching closer.

"I know..."

"But you didn't grumble much so...maybe I might have something for you..."

"Really?" He says, perking up.

Before he knows it, she straddles his lap, grabs his shirt, and pulls him into a hard kiss. He responds soon after and his arms wrap around her, pulling her as close as he can get her. She giggles a bit and lets go of his shirt in favor of cupping his face. He lets his hands start roaming once he's moved his arms. She squirms and shivers when he presses on certain spots, occasionally making small noises.

"Quit." She mumbles after she squirms and shivers again.

"Why? Its fun." He chuckles after pulling his lips away.

"Because. And yeah, it's fun for youuu."

"Exactly." He grins.

"Quit or I'll move."

"Awww, fine." He sighs.

"Thank you."

"We should do something tonight."

"You have something in mind I take it."

"Uh huh."

"Get ready now?" She asks.

"Yup." He nods.

"What kind of clothes should I wear?"

"Hmmm, something nice but not too dressy."

"Alright." She agrees and starts to slide off his lap.

She goes over to her things and starts searching through to find something to change into. He does the same with his things. She finds the perfect thing to wear and she grabs the shoes to go with it, going into the bathroom to change. After changing she touches up her makeup and everything, before stepping out of the bathroom. There she sees Mike dressed in the shirt/vest/jeans combo that she loves so much. She bites her lip and smiles, watching him.

"I know what you're thinking." He says, feeling her eyes on him.

"Oh really."

"Uh huh."

"And what would that be?"

"That I'm extremely good looking."

She laughs.

"You are but that wasn't what I was thinking. I was thinking how lucky I am and how much I love you."

"Awwww, I love you too."

She smiles and steps out of the bathroom doorway. Then she walks over to him and kisses him briefly before going over to her things and grabbing her purse. As she turns back, she sees him looking at her dress.

"That's..." He starts to say.

"...the dress I wore when we got married here." She smiles.

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Fits a little different now." She giggles.

"Right but it still fits."

"Miraculously." She remarks, running a hand over her belly.

"And you couldn't look anymore beautiful in it." He smiles.

She starts blushing.

"You're too sweet." She mumbles.

Mike walks over and cups her cheek.

"That's because I love you."

"Love you too."

"And I love you." He says, looking down at her stomach.

"She loves you too daddy." She smiles softly.

He looks back at her and smiles, before kissing her briefly.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." She nods, still leaning her head into the hand cupping her cheek.

He takes his other hand and laces his fingers with her. He moves the hand that was cupping her face, so that he could lead her out. They leave the room, heading downstairs. They get to the car, and he opens the door for her as she gets in. She giggles as he steals a kiss before he shuts the door. He goes around to the driver's side and gets in, shutting the door. He buckles the seatbelt before starting the car and driving away from the hotel. She looks around, trying to see where they're going. After a bit of a drive, Mike pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant. She studies it and then gasps, looking at him. He just smiles as he hears her gasp and sees her looking at him. Her eyes water a bit and she unbuckles herself so she can hug him tightly.

"Now you're being really really sweet."

He chuckles, hugging her back and kissing her head.

"Well I figured we'd have a special night tonight while we're back in Vegas."

She nods against him, sniffling.

"But there's more to this night than just dinner. You'll see later."

She leans back and kisses him really hard.

"I love you so so much." She says after she pulls away.

"...love...you...too." Mike replies while looking dazed.

"I love it when I do that to you." She grins.

She laughs and he snaps out of it.

"Shall we head in now?"

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry again." She smiles sheepishly.

"Alright. Stay right there." He says, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

She watches him walk all the way around the car and open her door. She gets out an gives him a soft kiss as a thank you. He shuts the door and locks the car, before lacing his fingers with hers and heading inside. They get seated pretty quickly and are given menus. Shorlty after that, they make their orders and settle down to wait for their food. She snuggles into Mike's side and sighs in content.

"The night is just starting off great."

"Yeah." She agrees.

"You'll love where we go next."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Awww...please?"

"Sorry."

"Darn." She pouts.

"You'll live."

"I guess..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll try." She jokes.

"That's all I ask."

She giggles and steals a kiss. Soon the food arrives, and they being eating while talking quietly. They finish eating and order dessert, intent on sharing it. Soon after they order dessert and the dishes from dinner are taken away, the dessert comes to the table and of course they share it. They take their time, feeding each other and stealing kisses. Mike of course at one point uses the excuse of saying that there's some of the dessert on her lips and he kisses her.

"Get it?" She giggles as he breaks the kiss.

"Uh huh."

"You sure?" She teases.

"Hmmm, oh wait no...there's a little more." He says, leaning in and kissing her again.

She giggles into the kiss.

"Okay, now I got it." He smiles after he pulls away.

She laughs.

"Good for you."

Then they finish the dessert and wait for the bill to come. Once it's brought over, Mike pays it and they both get up and head back out to the car.*

"Now where are we going?"

"You'll see...I'm not giving anything away."

She pouts.

"It won't take us long to get there anyway."

"Okay." She sighs a bit.

"It won't kill you to wait a few minutes or so, promise."

"I know but you know me and patience."

"I know.."

He chuckles and squeezes her hand. She squeezes back, smiling. Just like he said it would take, a few minutes or so later he pulls into another parking lot, this time one belonging to a club.

"Wait a second..." She pauses, looking at the place.

He grins as he parks and turns the car off. She waits until he comes around to her side and opens her door before she attacks him. He chuckles.

"Told you that you'd love it."

"I do, so much. My god, you are just pouring on the sweetness today. Thank you babe." She mumbles against his chest.

"You're welcome, you deserve it."

She leans up and kisses his cheeks and then each corner of his lips.

"You're amazing." She remarks.

"I'm awesome but you're the amazing one." Mime murmurs, kissing her head.

"Awesomely amazing."

He chuckles.

"Sure. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why do you ask?" She adds.

"Just checking."

"Well thank you but I'm great and so is Savvy." She smiles.

"Good to hear."

She kisses his lips softly, lingering a bit.

"Should we head inside now?"

"Yeah."

"If you want to have a drink, it's alright with me. I can drive us back if you do." She tells him as they lock the car and head inside.

"I'll think about it."

"I figured I'd offer. Just because I can't drink, doesn't mean you don't have to."

"I know, I haven't drank since my Real World days."

"Really? Wow."

"Well I don't drink as much anymore. I was a regular party animal back then."

"Right. I wasn't much of a drinker. I would have a few every now and then but never enough to get wasted or anything."

"I was the exact opposite."

"I saw that."

"But I toned it down a lot."

"I know and I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too."

"Love you." She smiles, stealing a kiss.

"Love you too." He smiles back, and they go find a table.

They put their stuff on thet able and sit to wait for a good song to come on. Once a good song does come on, they get up from the table and go out to the dance floor. Mike and her fance closely, enjoying themselves and the music. After dancing for a few songs, they go back to the table and Mike goes and gets them something to drink. She relaxes in the chair, rubbing her stomach gently. Mike comes back and sits down, handing me my drink. She thanks him and leaves one hand on her belly while she holds her drink in the other, sipping at it.

"You're welcome." He says, sipping at his own drink.

"It's nice to spend time with just us." Aly remarks, setting her drink on the table.

"I know." He smiles.

"After all, it won't be just us anymore in a couple months."

"Nope."

"So surreal." She shakes her head and looks at her stomach.

"I know, but it's happening."

"I know. Trust me, I feel it." She laughs.

"It's amazing, I know."

She nods and smiles.

"She's moving daddy. I think she likes the music."

"Awwww."

She laughs. He scooches closer and he rests a hand on her stomach like always. Like usual, she moves his hand to where she is.

"She's really moving in there." He chuckles.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Can't wait to actually see her moving in there."

"Not long now. Just a few more weeks."

"Yay." He cheers.

She laughs at his enthusiasm and kisses him quickly.

"Love you, and your dorky self."

"Love you too princess." He chuckles.

"Awwww."

They sit there for a bit and then go dance again. They go back and forth for a while.

"I think its time to go. I'm not super tired or anything but I think I've had enough dancing for tonight." She remarks after they've taken another break.

"Alright." He nods.

They grab their things and head out to the car, driving back to the hotel.

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Like I said, you deserve it." He adds.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. When they get back to the hotel, they walk in and back up to their room. She immediately takes off her shoes and goes to change into something more comfortable. He does the same, sitting on the bed and waiting for her. She feels his eyes on her and she giggles quietly. Once she finishes getting change, she goes into the bathroom to brush her hair and wash the makeup off. She walks out a few minutes later, running her hands over her stomach. She slides into bed. Mike grabs her, and pulls her closer to him.

"Mmm. Hi." She laughs.

"Hi." He grins.

"Can I help you?" She teases, giggling.

"I just want to hold you."

"Aw." She smiles and snuggles into his arms.

He starts being all affectionate with touches and everything. She squirms, giggling.

"Lover Boy."

"You know it."

"Of course I do."

"You also know that I'm a charmer."

"Yes you are." She giggles.

"You're many things." She adds.

"Yes I am." He grins.

"And no you do not need to list the names off." She laughs.

"Darn." He jokes.

"So how about a movie on tv until we fall asleep?" He suggests.

"Okay."

He shifts and gets comfortable, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on, looking for a movie to watch. Mike finds one and sets the remote aside. It doesn't take long for him to resume the teasing touches and what not. She tries to ignore it, focusing on the movie. He keeps the touches going and it's getting harder for her to focus on the movie.

"Miiiike..."

"Whaaat?"

"You're distracting."

"Oh I am? My bad."

She turns back to the movie. He stops the touches for a few moments, but then starts back up with them.

"Mike..."

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Oops."

He stops and again she focuses on the movie which is frustrating him a bit. He too tries to focus on the movie, but he has the urge to be all touchy again. Mike starts up a third time, being even more touchy feely. She manages to ignore it until his fingers trail up her thigh.

"Oh good god." She huffs, spinning around and straddling his hips while crushing her lips against his.

It was totally unexpected and he was in a bit of shock at first. She pulls away before he could respond and she just smirks at his dazed look.

"You started it." She says.

"But you feel better now?" She asks.

"...ummm..."

"No?"

"No, huh? Well maybe I can fix that."

Then she starts to slowly trail her fingers down his chest, heading for his abs. He tenses up a bit but then she stops, purposely shifting on his lap. He growls a bit before reaching out and holding her by her hips. Then she drags her nails down his abds and across his indents. He quietly groans before his grip on her hips becomes tighter.

"Better yet?" She teases.

"What...do you...think?"

"No?"

It makes it very difficult for him to answer since her fingers keep running over his indents. She sees him struggling and she giggles.

"I'll only stop if you stop, and we watch the movie. If not...I'm still doing this."

He nods vigorously, groaning softly. She stops and pulls him into a kiss. When she does pull away, she slides off his lap and resumes laying in her spot next to him with a satisfied smile on her face. She giggles as he catches his breath.

"Evil." He mutters.

"You started it."

"Like you've already told me."

"Well its true." She shrugs, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Can you blame me?"

"I guess not."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She snuggles into him, and goes back to focusing on the movie. Aly tries to stiffle a yawn after the movie's been on for a while.

"Someone's tired."

"No..."

"Lyssa..."

She shakes her head.

"I'm okay."

"You were trying to stifle a yawn..."

"Was not."

"Lys..."

She shakes her head again.

"It's okay if you're tired, honestly."

"I don't want to sleep yet."

"Okay if you say so."

"Yes."

"Okay okay, fine."

They both turn back to the movie. At one point he had rest a hand on her back and started to rub it, thus making her get more sleepy. Her eyes start to get heavy and before she knows it, she's fallen asleep. He notices that her breathing has changed, and he kisses her head and quietly says goodnight to her, before grabbing the remote and turning off the tv, drifting off to sleep himself.

With me and Alex, he's getting changed for the event while I just touch up my hair and makeup.

"Now are you sure what I'm already wearing is okay?" I call from the bathroom.

"Yes I'm sure. You look fine." He calls back.

"If you say so." I say, coming out of the bathroom.

"I say so. You look good no matter what you wear."

"Oh I know that."

"Just by the way you look at me." I add.

"And it's true." He smiles.

"You look good too." I say.

"Of course I think you look a lot better than me." I add.

"And vice versa in my eyes." Alex replies.

"Awww charmer."

"You know it."

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yep."

"I do kind of have a surprise for you. The car that I normally drive down here, that's not the only car I have."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I'll show you." I say, grabbing what I need before grabbing the keys to the car and heading outside to the garage, lifting the door up and opening it.

"Holy crap. That's your car?" Alex asks incredulously, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I keep it in here safe and sound. I rarely take it out."

"Can't say I blame you."

"Figured since I saw your car, it was only right to show you my other one."

He nods, looking over the car.

"Wanted this car ever since I saw it on my favorite show...I thought it was awesome and I had to go out and find it."

"Nice." Alex chuckles.

"Would you like to drive it?" I ask, spinning the keys around on my finger.

"Hell yes!"

I giggle and toss him the keys, then get into the passenger seat as he gets into the driver's seat eagerly. Alex leans over and kisses me.

"Thank you for letting me drive." He says.

"You're welcome...I'm driving back though."

"Alright." He laughs.

"So yeah, you're not the only one into cars like this."

"Good to know."

Then he starts the car and backs out of the garage. I have him stop so that I can get out and close the garage door, before getting back in and buckling the seatbelt. Then he backs out onto the road and we head off to the event. We get there adn go inside, seeing all the people already lined up. Once they see us, they all cheering and everything. We wave and such, walking over to the table and sitting down. Alex of course scoots me over as close as he can get me. I lay my head on his shoulder for a bit, before the signing started. He rubs my back, his free hand resting on my stomach.

"Good thing you started doing that, my back was beginning to hurt." I mutter.

"Glad I could help."

"You always do."

He smiles and kisses my head. When the autograph signing had began, I picked my head up off his shoulder and he moved his hands so that he would be able to sign. I shift into a better position so my back doesn't hurt as much. I greet the fans as they walk up to the table, Alex and I get picture taken with them when they ask, and I sign my autograph when they ask too. We both talk with them cracking jokes and whatnot. A couple hours pass and the line of people starts to die down, until the last person goes through before heading inside for the show.

"Done now?" I ask Alex.

"Yup, all done."

"Good."

"How's your back feeling?"

"Its okay."

"Still hurts though?"

"Yeah."

"I can take care of that before we leave if you want."

"Please?"

"Of course, turn around."

I nod and turn. Alex starts to rub my back. After a few minutes I finally start to feel better.

"It's working."

"I'm glad."

"I think we can head back home now."

"Okay." Alex says, stopping.

We grab our things and get up, leaving the building and going back out to my car. I get the keys from Alex and the two of us get in the car. We drive back to my house. When we get back to my house, I stop to let Alex out so he can open the garage. When he does he steps aside and I drive in, shutting the car off and getting out. We both go inside after shutting the garage.

"Oh what a long day."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"I'm gonna change for bed, before we go sit outside and look out at the ocean."

"Alright. Are you hungry or anything?"

"We got those brownies remember?" I grin.

Alex grins widely.

"Yeahhh. Let's go change then."

He rushes to the bedroom before I get there.

"In a rush?"

"I want brownies."

"Of course you do." I laugh.

We get changed and get the brownies, taking a blanket outside with us. Alex sits down in one of the chairs and he motions for me to sit with him on his lap. I shake my head amusedly, before sitting on his lap. I drape the blanket over our laps. Then I open the brownies an we start eating. We eat some, leaving the rest on the plate. Then I snuggle into him, laying my head on his shoulder. Alex wraps his arms around me, leaning his head against mine.

"I like when we have time like this."

"Me too."

"But back to being in hotels tomorrow."

"We'll make it. We always do."

"I know." I say, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're getting tired."

"Maybe."

"Why we don't go inside and lay in bed?"

"Sounds like a good idea." I nod.

"You grab the brownies and I'll carry you inside."

"Okay." I say, reaching forward and grabbing them.

Alex maneuvers me and carries me in. He goes into the kitchen and I put away the brownies before he carries me to the bedroom. From there he places me on the bed, before climbing in himself and he pulls the blankets over us. I snuggle up to him and he holds me close.

"Love you." He kisses my head.

"Love you too."

We lay there and watch tv until we get tired enough to sleep. I end up falling asleep before him, and he says goodnight quietly before drifting off to sleep himself.


	232. Del Rio Returns

It's back to the beginning of the week again where we have another long night of Raw. But the good thing is that we're at Mike's place since we're in Ohio. We're all currently in the bedrooms, getting ready for the show. Alex is easily dressed and he leans in the doorway watching me as I do my hair and makeup. I glance at him in the mirror before I finish and before I could walk out of the bathroom, he walks in and as usual stands behind me. He rests his hands on my shoulders and leans down, kissing the back of my neck.

"Beautiful." He murmurs.

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"I know." I smile.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Now are you gonna let me go?"

"Aw, do I have to?"

"If you want me to be completely ready...I'm missing something you know."

He lets me go after kissing my neck again. I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, finding a pair of shoes to go with what I'm wearing, and Alex stays close to me. I pick out my shoes and he helps me put them on.

"You know I didn't really need any help with those."

"But I wanted to."

"You just want to be all touchy feely, and cuddly." I grin.

"Yup."

"Like now, since you haven't let go of my leg yet."

Alex just grins, rubbing my leg.

"Alex..."

"What?"

"Let go...please."

He lets go.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Oh no, it's okay...we just got to get going, that's all."

"You can be affectionate when we get there." I add, leaning forward to kiss him quickly.

"But one thing, please tell me you're on tv tonight."

"Potentially."

"You'll find out later." He adds.

"You better be." I sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go wait for Mike and Windy."

"Alright."

He kisses me quickly before grabbing his ring gear back, and I grab my purse and we leave the bedroom to go wait for Aly and Mike. In their room, she has her jeans and shoes on but left her shirt off for now. She's rubbing some lotion on her stomach before she goes and does her hair and makeup and she gets her shirt on after that. She walks back out into the bedroom to see Mike pulling on his suit jacket and adjusting it a bit, making sure it looks right. She smiles at him and goes to put her jewelry on.

"So, no match tonight I'm assuming." She remarks.

"No but Truth has one and I'll be going out there with him."

"They must be really pushing you two as a tag team now...I still don't like it."

She frowns.

"It worries me." She adds.

"I know..."

"Just be careful okay?"

"I will." He nods.

She sighs and picks up her purse.

"But hey on the brightside, what do you think?" He asks about his suit, turning around to face you.

"You really have to ask? You know what I think."

"I know, I just like asking." He grins.

She laughs a little.

"We match sort of tonight. Your shirt matches my tie."

"That's true."

"I like that color tie." She adds.

He grins.

"Glad I wore this one then."

"So am I."

She smiles a bit.

"We should probably go before they start calling."

"Right." He nods.

We head out, locking up the house behind us. We get into the car and head off to the arena, and once we get there, Alex goes off to the locker room to drop his bag off while the rest of us head to the usual room. Aly goes and starts to get comfy on the couch. Mike sits next to her, pulling her close so she can snuggles against him. She does snuggle in, her head against his neck and her legs in his lap. Alex comes back shortly, sitting next to me on the other couch and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He rests his hand on my shoulder, lightly tracing patterns on the skin. I shiver a little but soon get used to it and I lean into his side. Once Raw started it began with a video package of the whole Punk/Nash/Hunter thing. But of course after that was over, Punk had to come out.

"Story time with Chatty McChatterson. I'll pass." Aly rolls her eyes, reaching for her phone so she can amuse herself.

"There he goes, sitting in the middle of the ring."

"This stuff with him has gotten really annoying."

"I have a little nugget of information for everybody, that I don't think is gonna exactly be a news flash. I think everybody knows this, but I'm gonna say it anyway, 'cause I wanna prove a point. I...am different."

"That's putting it lightly." I say sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock. Anything else you'd like to share with us Captain Obvious?"

"I walk differently, I act differently, I speak differently. I don't have a filter between my brain and my mouth, things just...horrible things just fall out of my head all the time. I say things like I'm the best wrestler in the world. Now what's different about that is that I have the ability, and I do back it up everytime I'm in the ring. Being different, it also makes me a target. In other words, I tend to piss a lot of people off."

"No, really?"

"And hey, maybe that's why R-Truth interfered in my match last week, maybe he's mad at me. But now tonight in Columbus Ohio, I'm scheduled to wrestle R-Truth tonight."

"You gotta be out there with HIM too? Again?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it." Aly frowns.

"And that would just be lovely normally, but right now it's not lovely. See there's one guy I would much rather just kick in the face as hard as I can. And his name is Kevin Nash. See, because I feel I'm so different, I also feel that Kevin Nash is painfully the same. He is the soul crushing status quo. Same music since 1996, same beard and hair dye since the first Gulf War, the same ridiculous notion that him shoving Triple H is suddenly gonna make me think that Kevin Nash and Triple H are mortal enemies. I don't think that. See, because I think differently. I think they're still best buddies. Kevin Nash I'm sure you're gonna have Triple H's back, or at least you plan to when I face him at Night Of Champions. So I want to do something right now, I wanna give you an open forum to do something that would be different for you. And that's come out here and face me like a man. I'm waiting...get your balls out of your purse and come out here and face me like a man."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Punk says after the wait, and finally he does come out.

"Joy."

He comes out and does this little speech and everything, going back and forth between himself and Punk, that is until Nash walks down to the ring and hunter comes out, interrupting Punk's rant.

"Here we go."

Aly gets bored of her phone and puts it aside, deciding to turn her attention to Mike instead. Nash tells Hunter that Punk needs to go, and Hunter gets into the ring.

"You want me to get rid of him huh Kev? Normally I would be inclined to do that, normally I would be inclined to forgive you putting your hands on me last week. Then again, this is not a normal week, this is the week where I found out the truth."

"We finally get to find out about that text message I see."

"See I received a call over the weekend from the Staples Center in LA. Seems they have some security footage from the hallway outside where my office was. Not the main security, some stuff they kind of forgot about they just saw. They sent it to me to look at. You know it's funny, a lot of people go in and out of my office on a regular day. But there's one guy who goes in my office at the exact time you received a text from me, telling you to stick the winner at SummerSlam. Now I can see by the look on your face Kevin, that you know what I know. That the guy that sent that text from my phone to yours was you."

Then eventually Hunter and Nash get into an argument, leading to Nash pushing Hunter around until Hunter hits him back, and tells him that he's fired. He leaves and then Punk walks over and points at Nash and laughs before leaving himself.

"Ohhhhh, didn't see that one coming."

That leads to a commercial and coming back there's a short little thing about an article on talking about the divas divison and how Nattie and Beth are basically saving it.

"You know I read that and Nikki Bella went off on a whole rant talking about how she's a #1 athlete and how she works her butt off and everything. Uh no honey, you're an ex-model...you're only here for entertainment."

"She needs to spend time actually learning how to wrestle properly like those of us that take it seriously."

"Wait, that'd be too hard for her to do."

"Good point." Aly laughs.

Then they replayed what happened between Nash and Hunter, before showing Nash get into a limo with Laurinitis backstage and they drive away.

"That's fishy."

"Yeah."

Then going back to the ring, Evan comes out followed by Kofi to compete in their match. Their opponents were Khali and Jinder Mahal.

"Seriously? The guy's like a nobody."

Aly rolls her eyes and looks back at Mike, smiling as he steals a kiss. At first we didn't think that Evan and Kofi were gonna win. But due to Khali using that big chop to the head of Jinder Mahal, Kofi knocked Khali off the side of the ring, tagged in Evan and he delivered the shooting star press and pinned Jinder Mahal for the win.

"Yayy Evan."

"Yayyyy."

Once they're done celebrating, backstage where all the cars are parked we see Del Rio drive up in his fancy car.

"Oh no, he's back."

"Don't care."

"You better be careful out there when you go out with Truth for his match." Aly says to Mike when we see the matchup.

"I will be." He assures her.

Back out at the ring, Kelly came out and walked down to commentary to watch the number one contender's match for the title.

"Oooh I like her dress."

"Yeah, it's pretty." Aly agrees.

After the commercial break, Eve was already in the ring for the match.

"Ugh, seriously?"

"I have to say that I do like the colors of her gear and how sparkly it is." Aly comments.

"Yeah, she's actually wearing a color that does not blend in with her skin for once."

"I know. Gasp."

Then Beth comes out, being accompanied by Nattie.

"It's always great to see Nattie."

"I know. We'll have to say hi later."

"Definitely. Maybe after this match."

She nods in agreement. Then she looks at her stomach strangely.

"Okay she isn't kicking me but I'm still feeling something...wait a second. I think she has the hiccups."

"That can happen?"

"Yeah. Lilly used to get them all the time when my sister was pregnant with her." Aly nods.

"I've never heard of a baby doing that while still in there."

"It's kind of weird. Come feel."

I get up from the couch and walk over to her, placing my hand on her stomach to feel the hiccups.

"See? Weird right?"

"Yeah, that is weird."

Alex comes over to feel for a minute and then the two of us sit back down. Mike puts a hand on her stomach, wanting to feel the hiccups for himself.

"That's a different feeling."

"I know."

"But yeah, definitely weird."

"Mmhmm."

"How long does it usually last?"

"Not sure." Aly shrugs.

"I guess we'll find out." She adds.

"Right."

Since we were distracted with Savannah and her hiccups, we barely paid any attention to the match. The next we saw was Beth pinning Eve to win the match.

"Hah, too bad Eve."

"Haha."

While Kelly was checking on Eve, she was distracted by Beth. Nattie came up and attacked her from behind before getting into the ring.

"Oh ouch. Nice one Nattie." Aly winces a little, laughing slightly.

She and Beth high five, before a replay of what happened plays and then Beth and Nattie leave the ring.

"I say we go say hi to Nattie now."

"Sure." Aly agrees, starting to untangle herself from Mike.

"That means you gotta let me go too Alex." I giggle.

Mike and Alex both whine.

"Oh stop, we won't be gone that long."

"You'll live." Aly adds as we get up.

"Forgetting something?" Mike asks.

"Of course not." Aly says amusedly, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"And don't worry, I didn't forget about you." I say to Alex, doing the same thing.

He grins once I pull away. Mike also kisses Aly's belly.

"We'll be back."

They nod, and we head out the door to find Nattie.

"She's still going." Aly rubs her stomach while we walk.

"Awwww."

"It's kind of funny." She giggles.

"How so?"

"Just picturing her in there hiccuping."

"But it's also cute."

"Right." Aly agrees.

"But yeah, it's kind of funny."

Aly nods and we walk around until we find Nattie.

"Oh Nattie." We sing.

She sees us and beams, rushing over. We're immediately engulfed in a hug by her. We laugh and hug her back.

"It's so great to see you here every Monday night Nattie."

"Its great to be here. I love getting to see you girls more often." She smiles.

"If only we were still able to compete...we could probably join you and Beth. We'd be a power team that's for sure."

"Oh for sure." Aly agrees.

"We all have our divas we want to go after."

"That's true." Nattie remarks.

"But Alyssa...how is she?" Nattie asks about Savannah, pointing to her stomach.

"She's good but she has the hiccups." Aly laughs.

"Awww."

"Can I touch?" She asks, hands hovering over her belly.

"Of course. I'm not like those pregnant women out there that hate to have their stomachs touched. I really don't mind. Its kind of soothing actually." She says.

"Well that's good to know." She laughs, placing her hand on her stomach.

"That twitching you feel is her hiccups." Aly explains.

"Really? That's interesting."

"I know. This is the first time I've felt her have them so its kind of funny."

"Right." She nods.

"How are you doing Carly?" She asks, looking at me.

"I'm doing good actually."

"That's good to hear." She smiles.

"Yeah, besides the back pain and being tired a lot, I'm pretty good. I have yet to get the headaches."

"Well at least you're doing alright."

"Yeah, Alex takes really good care of me."

"Aww. I bet he does." Nattie smiles.

"Same goes for Mike." Aly laughs.

"He just pours on the sweetness. We were in Vegas last week for a game thing and that night he took me to the same restaurant and club we went to after we got married the first time." Aly adds.

"Awwwwww!" Nattie and I both say.

"I know! I almost cried."

"That's so sweet."

"He's just been amazing dealing with me and my moods." She smiles softly.

"That's because he loves you."

"I know."

"You two girls are so lucky to have them." Nattie smiles.

We nod, smiling too.

"It's all because of me." I laugh.

"I know. Thank you." Aly laughs herslef, hugging me with one arm.

"You're welcome." I smile.

We talk with Nattie for a bit until Aly's stomach growls. She smiles sheepishly when we both look at her.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." She blushes.

"We can all go to catering if you want." Nattie offers.

"That sounds good."

We all then start walking down the hall, heading to catering. We go in and she fills up a plate and grabs a drink before sitting with me and Nattie at a table.

"I bet she'll be moving after eating that."

"Probably." She giggles.

She's been doing that a lot." She adds.

"I bet."

"Just wait until you start feeling it." She says to me.

"A couple more weeks and you'll be able to feel movement." She adds.

"I can't wait."

"Any sign of a bump yet?" Nattie asks me.

"No, not yet. Alex is excited though, he can't wait."

"Mike was like that too. He's thrilled now that I'm really showing."

"Shouldn't be too much longer though, but then again everyone is different."

"Right."

"Well I'm sure that when you do, DC will be just as thrilled as Mike is."

"Oh I know he will be." I laugh.

"He keeps checking like every day." I add.

"Mike did too." Aly laughs.

"Awwww." Nattie laughs too.

"Now he's in love with the bump." Aly keeps giggling, putting one hand on her stomach.

"So I see all the time now." I smile.

"He gets all disappointed when I have to cover it up. His favorite things to do now is rub and kiss my stomach and he loves talking to her."

"Awwww." Me and Nattie say.

"Can already tell she's gonna be a daddy's girl."

"Definitely."

"He'll love to her to pieces after she's born too."

"Oh I know. He's already talking about it and all the stuff we'll be able to do with her." She smiles softly.

"Aww."

"It almost makes me cry how cute he's being."

"The cuteness will only increase." Nattie giggles.

"Too true Nattie. Too true."

"Speaking of...it won't be too long before he starts to worry about you." I laugh.

"He probably already is." She says amusedly.

"A few more minutes won't kill him." She adds.

"True."

"Besides, I'm eating still." She shrugs.

"Right."

"He knows the places we'd be. He can come looking if he's that worried."

"Exactly."

She continues eating while we all talk. After she finishes eating, we all start to make our way back to the room. On our way back we run into Mike.

"Got worried huh?"

"Yeah. You were gone for longer than I thought." He says, hugging her with a relieved look.

"I got hungry."

"That was my first guess of where you were."

"Can't help it. I'm eating for more than myself."

"I know."

She snuggles into his arms.

"I also decided to come find you because there's a segment Truth and I are doing before his match, which is coming up soon."

"Oh."

"But hey, I get to be a bit of a dork out there." He chuckles.

"You always are." She smiles, leaning up to get a kiss.

After she pulls away from the kiss, she snuggles back into him.

"Awww." I tease.

"Well I'll leave you guys to yourselves, but it was great seeing you two again. I'll see you next week if not earlier than that." Nattie says.

"Alright. Bye Nattie."

"Bye." She says, before walking away.

"You have to go now, don't you?" Aly looks up at Mike.

"Unfortunately."

She sighs and gets another kiss.

"I guess I'll see you in the room when you get done."

"Be careful out there." She adds.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"I love you." She adds.

"Love you too."

Mike reluctantly pulls away and heads off to the promo while she and I walk back to the room. When we walk into the room, we're just in time to see Truth and Mike walking down the hallway together to the ring. As it went to a commercial break, Aly sits down on her couch while I take my seat next to Alex again. Aly gets comfortable, curling up. I snuggle into Alex's side as he puts his arm around me.

"If you were getting worried about me at all, we were at catering."

"I figured as much."

After the commercial break, Truth was the first one to come out.

"You know what? Just when I think I've heard it all, CM Punk starts the show off calling himself different. Now how is what he does different? Don't what me. You see unlike CM Punk, I've been speaking the truth my whole entire life. The real truth. So I guess I need to be a gooood R-Truth, keep my mouth shut, and buy a ticket and go to Night Of Champions."

"Keeping your mouth shut seems like a good idea to me."

"Then I can sit in the audience and stuff my face like the rest of you Little Jimmies."

Then Mike's music goes off and he walks out and down the ramp.

"That's not gonna happen Truth. You see I've had an epiphany."

"A what? Hey I had one of those when I was a kid."

"No no no, an adumbration."

"My mom told me don't use words like that, or she'll wash my mouth out with soap dawg."

"In other words a manifestation."

"That comes after puberty doesn't it?"

"Oh my god." I say, facepalming.

"Be quiet!"

"Look, you and I know exactly what's going on around here. And make no mistake about it..." Mike begins to say, getting into the ring along with Truth.

"...there is a conspiracy. We both know that Triple H is in way over his head as C.O.O. I mean, he's so busy worrying about making sure that his friends have enough airtime, rather than worrying about the two best talents on the Raw Supershows."

"Tis true."

"Therefore, I'm gonna do his job for him. In two weeks at Night of Champions, R-Truth and I WILL have a title match. And we'll be facing Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston, aka AirBoom. Really? That's the name you people chose for them? Really? Really? Really? Really. That is the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Hey you know what? AirBoom is about bad as a sneaky fart."

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"I think so."

"Oh my god." Aly laughs.

"I'll get this one...what?"

"A sneaky fart, poop, whatever you call it. It's...it's a little bit of air and then kaboom!"

"You know what? On behalf of Evan and Kofi, we will accept that challenge. Miz, I just had an epiphany."

"Epiphany."

"Yeah. CM Punk is about to get got."

"That's what he thinks."

"With Mike ringside, you never know."

"True..."

Then of course Punk comes out for the match.

"Oh look Mr. Storytime himself."

"Ugh. Chatty."

Mike stays in the ring for a bit, before getting out and remaining ringside and there's another commercial break. After the break, Punk and Truth were ready and almost the whole arena was cheering for Punk. Mike watches on intently, encouraging Truth as the match goes on. And Mike claps for him as he starts gaining control of the match. After a dropkick by Punk, Truth rolls out of the ring and Mike rushes around to where Truth is, making sure that he's alright. Then Punk runs full speed at Mike and Truth, jumping through the ropes. Mike moves out of the way at the last second, avoiding the impact. Aly sighs in relief. Punk gets up and he and Mike stare each other down, before Punk throws Truth back into the ring. Another quick staredown, distracts Punk enough so that Truth regains strength. Mike starts talking smack to Punk as he watches on. Then Truth at one point like whips Punk out of the ring, so he rolls out onto the floor, Mike backing away quickly. Mike looks between Punk and in the ring with Truth and the ref. Once the ref was distracted, Mike runs up and takes Punk's leg out before rushing away quickly, fixing his suit as the ref turns back around.

"Sneak."

"That's what you get Punk."

He then starts clapping, and encouraging Truth more as the ref starts to count Punk out. Truth gets out and brings Punk back into the ring and he has control over the match now and he goes after the hurt leg now. Mike grins as he looks on and while Truth has Punk in a submission move, putting pressure on the already hurt leg, Mike walks around so he's looking at Punk in the face. He keeps telling him to tap over and over again. Then once Punk's back was facing Mike after a while, he decided to get involved and grab Punk's foot. Punk turns around as Mike's arguing with the ref and he dropkicks Mike in the shoulder. Aly winces and sighs. Mike isn't really hurt though since he gets right back up after backing away and glaring at Punk. And that's when things get serious. Mike takes off his suit jacket and starts loosing his tie and ripping it off. The ref gets out of the ring quickly and stops Mike from getting involved any further, and then he ejects him from the ringside area and of course Mike is flipping out.

"Oh great." Aly sighs again.

Punk waves bye to Mike, and basically Truth loses the match after that. Mike had obviously left ringside and went backstage after he collected his tie and suit jacket. And as soon as Punk won the match, Hunter came out.

"I should probably go find Mike and calm him down." Aly remarks.

"Uh, I don't think you need to do that." I say as the doorknob turns and the door opens as Mike walks in, in a huff.

"Or not." Aly says, eyeing him.

He sits back down on the couch, grumbling to himself. She slides over and captures his lips with hers. It takes him a few seconds to respond, and once he does, he starts to kiss back. She cups his face and makes sure to kiss him thoroughly before she pulls back.

"Better?" She asks.

"I think so, yeah." He replies.

"Good. Now let me help you fix everything."

Mike agrees and she helps him fix his shirt and tie. Then once that was all fixed, he put his jacket back on. She pouts slightly before sticking her hands inside the jacket.

"What...ohhh, you don't want this back on me."

She nods slightly.

"I can take it back off, no problem." He grins, taking the jacket back off.

She smiles and kisses his cheek, snuggling into him. And since we missed all the other stuff that went on after the match, it's now time for the next match. In the ring is Otunga and McGillicutty. Jerry comes out after and then he introduces Zack as his partner. A video package of Zack with footage of his youtube show is played before he comes out onto the stage when his music plays.

"Go Zack!"

"Oh he would have a New Kids shirt." I laugh.

"I know right?" Aly laughs too.

He has his Flip video camera as he walks down the ramp, clearly filming for the next episode of his show. Then he goes over to a kid in the crowd and gives him the Broski t-shirt he has over his shoulder.

"Awww."

"Aww how cute."

"I can see him being a good dad someday."

"Yeah me too."

It starts off with Zack against McGillicutty, and it doesn't start off too good for him. Otunga is tagged in, and 'Let's go Ryder' chants are started. Zack never got a break.

"Oh come on!"

"Come on Zack!"

"Oh yeah real mature." I say at the tv at Otunga when he takes a cheap shot at Jerry.

"What a child."

That distracts Otunga for enough time, so that Zack takes over the match.

"Haha, that's what you get!"

"Woo!"

Zack tags in Jerry and Otunga is just not doing well. McGillicutty interrupts the pinfall and then goes after Zack, but Zack pulls the ropes down and McGillicutty goes over them, falling to the floor.

"That's what you get too."

"Haha. Pathetic."

Zack starts signalling for a tag and Jerry tags him in. He hits the Rough Ryder on Otunga, winning the match for him and Jerry.

"Yes!"

"Yayyyy go Zack!"

They leave the ring and then we see Dorito backstage with Dolph.

"Oh now what is he doing?"

"Seems like he's trying to get guys to go after Cena." Alex remarks.

"Well it looks like he's scared of him, gathering others to do the job for him. Pfft and he calls himself a champion."

"He's a coward, what else is new?"

Then out of nowhere the Bellas show up and they're like all over Del Rio and flirting.

"Um...ew...excuse me while I go throw up now."

"Ewwww." Aly gags a bit and hides her face in Mike's chest.

"Ugh, that's just...no...that's gross." I shudder.

"Gag me with a spoon, gross!"

Then when Del Rio is FINALLY off the screen, Randy is seen walking to the ring through the backstage area.

"Randyyy."

"Fun."

After the commercial break, Randy comes out for his match and does the usual in-ring stuff. Then new music starts up and Heath walks out.

"Wendy!"

"This should be good." Aly snickers.

"Wendy's going down."

Aly nods, laughing. Basically the whole match with every hit, Heath dropped like a fly, that is until he got into the corner and poked Randy in the eye.

"Heyyyyy."

"Cheater."

"Hey..once a cheater...always a cheater...ex-nexus ninny."

"True that."

Heath tried so hard to beat Randy but in the end he lost due to an RKO.

"Goodnight Wendy."

"Haha."

After Randy's celebration, the screen changes to John and Zack backstage.

"Oh boy, this should be entertaining."

"Of course."

"...I just won my match, they're filming for my show, they're selling my headbands and my sunglasses, check it out..." Zack says, putting his sunglasses on John.

We laugh.

"...you're a broski, you're a broski bro-"

"Hey." John cuts him off, taking the sunglasses off.

"Sunglasses indoors? What type of an idiot does something like that?" John says, making a face to the camera, then starts laughing.

"I'm just kidding man. Congratulations, take care." John says, before walking away.

"Spike your hair. Did you see that? He was on my show..." Zack says to John, and then we hear him talking to the camera for his show.

"Dorks." Aly laughs.

"Always will be."

"Yup."

"Well I know you're comfortable and all, but I have to get up." Alex says to me.

"Awww."

"What for DC?" Aly asks.

"You'll see."

"I see how it is." Aly sticks her tongue out.

"Hey, I don't know either." I laugh.

"Still."

He leans in and kisses me, before letting me go and getting up, heading out the door. I shift to get into a comfortable spot. After the commercial break, John comes out of course and he grabs a mic after he gets into the ring and everything.

"That's a very very very interesting clip. I know, I'm upset as well because ever since that happened, week after week I come out here and demand that I put Alberto Del Rio's head on a plate! And he keeps ducking me, and he keeps ducking me, and I'm asking the magic 8-ball. But I bet...I bet tattoo from fantasy island is gonna come out there and announce Alberto Del Rio who's gonna drive out in some exotic rental luxury car, that he doesn't even know the name of. And then give me an excuse why he and I can't fight right here tonight. So let's just...let's just see how good my psychic skills are and see what happens."

Of course Rancho comes out, introducing Dorito and then he comes out in that fancy car.

"Cena Cena Cena Cena. You just don't get it. Hey, i'm trying to give you a fighting chance. Yes. Cena, Rey Mysterio is not here, and he won't be for a long time just because of me. And John, I didn't do the same to you 2 weeks ago, because I want to give you a fighting chance against me at Night Of Champions."

"No, because we ruined your pretty car."

"That was fun."

"John, that's just the champion I am. And last week, last week I didn't show up because...because I'm trying to protect you. Or tonight, tonight I'm down here and not up there with you, because I'm trying to protect you. But John, I only speak for myself. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for these guys."

Then Wade and Swagger run out and slide into the ring, ganging up on John. Next was Ziggler and then Christian was last.

"Jerks!"

"Alex was right."

"Yeah."

Next thing we know, we see Alex slide into the ring and he goes right after Wade.

"Get him Alex!"

Then Swagger goes after Alex and we see Sheamus running down to the ring, sliding into it and going after Ziggler. Next was Morrison coming out to help and he takes out Christian who was trying to get away. It was now Alex, John, Sheamus and Morrison standing strong in the ring with the others all outside it. Then Teddy Long's music hit and he walked out.

"Oh what now?"

"A match I'm betting."

"Hold up a minute playas'. Now...hey...I'm talking to you guys up there. As general manager of Smackdown, Triple H has given me the authority to intervene when necessary. So playas', the four of you that are outside on the floor, will face the four of you inside the ring. It will be an eight-man tag team elimination match! And it starts right now! Get me a referee out here."

"Great."

"Told you."

Coming back from the commercial break, it's Alex in the ring with Wade right now. Wade had control for a bit until Alex took over and went for the pin, Wade kicking out at two.

"Damn."

Alex's control over the match didn't last long, since Wade took over now.

"Really? Was the kick in the side necessary?"

"Apparently Wade thinks so."

"Monkey Boy..." I mumble.

Wade picks Alex up and puts him in the corner, and hits him a couple times before lifting him back up and sending him into the opposite corner. Wade runs full speed, but Alex quickly moves out of the way, causing Wade to end up kicking the ring post.

"Serves you right."

Alex crawls his way over and tags in Morrison who is now facing Ziggler. Wade and Swagger get involved only to be dropkicked by Morrison. Then Christian gets involved and causes Morrison to end up getting put in the sleeper and Swagger tags himself in. Morrison taps to the ankle lock.

"4 against 3 now..." I sigh.

And now Vickie is walking down to the ring.

"Now what is SHE doing?"

"She better not try anything."

"She does, we may have to go kick her ass again."

"Yeah." Aly agrees.

"She never learns, no matter how much you beat her up or torment her."

"Just like Cole used to be. And how Frenchie and Eve are."

"They all must have thick skulls...nothing gets through to them."

"Yeah."

After the next commercial break, Alex was back in the ring with Ziggler and right now, Ziggler was controlling the match. Dolph nails an elbow drop and goes for the pin, Alex kicking out at 2. Dolph keeps Alex down on the apron, and the crowd starts cheering and Alex gets up, countering for a few seconds before Dolph fires back. But Alex regains his power and he keeps knocking Ziggler down before delivering the spinebuster. Then he turns around and delivers a cheap shot to Wade and a cheap shot to Swagger. He turns around only to be dropped by Ziggler and he goes for the pin.

"Come on...kick out..." I mumble, and he does kick out.

"Oh! What now?" I yell at the tv.

Ziggler yells at Alex to get up and Swagger tags himself in, and they start arguing. When Alex reaches to tag someone in, Swagger gets him in the ankle lock, but apparently not very well since Alex got out of it, sending Swagger into the corner. Alex gets up only to get kicked in the face by Swagger, and then he uses the ropes in the corner and jumps off of them, landing on Alex. He gets him in the ankle lock again, this time causing Alex to tap.

"Grrrrr...Lispy." I growl.

"We'll get him sometime. We'll plan something." Aly says to me.

"Good. I'm gonna go wait for Alex, make sure he's okay." I say, getting up.

"Alright. We'll meet up in the car then?" Aly asks.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Mike and Aly grab their things and head to the car while I go to find Alex. He comes out of the curtained area just as I got close to it, and he was limping kind of, due to that ankle lock. I frown and sigh, walking over to him.

"I'll be fine with ice, I promise." Alex says as I hug him.

"You're resting that ankle with ice on it as soon as we get back to Mike's."

"I know."

"I'm gonna totally take care of you when we get back."

"Sounds good." Alex smiles and kisses my head.

"Now let's get you changed. Aly and Mike have already gone to the car." I say.

He nods and I let him lean on me as we make our way to the locker room so that he can get changed. He takes a bit getting changed but comes out, once again leaning on me as we head out to the car. We get in and we head off to the house to relax before going to bed. I have Alex relax on the bed after he's changed of course, I go leave the room and get ice from the freezer in the kitchen and put it in a plastic bag. I walk back into the bedroom and over to the bed where he was and I carefully place it on his ankle. Alex sighs as it begins to help. I climb into bed and snuggle up to him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you." He kisses me gently.

"You're welcome." I smile, laying my head on his shoulder.

Alex kisses my head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Baby love too." He adds, one of his hands slipping down to rest on my stomach.

"I know." I smile.

The two of us sit and watch tv until Alex's ice bag melts and we get tired.

"I'll take care of that." I say, reaching down and grabbing the melted bag and go into the bathroom.

Then I empty the bag of water into the sink before throwing the bag away. I come out of the bathroom and climb back into bed.

"Night love."

"Night."

I drift off to the feeling of Alex rubbing my back. He falls asleep shortly after, his head against mine. Then in the bedroom with Aly and Mike, they both are already changed and relaxing in bed themselves. She's laying there running her fingers through his hair while he's laying with his head by her stomach. He's talking to Savannah while rubbing her belly gently. Mike grins up at her.

"Just showing how much I love her." He says.

"I know daddy and she loves you too." She smiles.

"I know she does."

She smiles more and then laughs.

"She has the hiccups again."

"Haha aww."

"It's a funny feeling." She giggles.

"I bet it is."

"But I love feeling her move and everything. Its amazing." She smiles softly.

"I do too."

"And to think our love made that."

"I know."

Mike moves away from her stomach after kissing it. He lays in his normal spot but on his side and she rolls onto her side so they're face to face. She captures his lips with hers.

"I love you." She says quietly, after pulling away.

"I love you too." He replies.

"I'm ready for bed, what about you?"

"Yeah." He agrees, rolling onto his back and lifting his arm for her to snuggle under.

She cuddles up to him in the space provided.

"Night babe."

"Night princess."


	233. Def Leppard Concert

It's now Wednesday and we are at the condo for some relaxation. Aly's gotten up before everybody and gotten herself something to eat, taking it outside so she can sit on the swing and eat. She took her laptop and phone with her and started to make arrangements for an early birthday/sweetness payback surprise for Mike. I get up and wander outside, catching the end of her conversation on the phone.

"...thanks so much for helping me with this. And remember, not a word out of you about it if he calls you or anything. I know, I'm just making sure. Haha, alright. See you later Chris. Oh I will.

Haha, bye."

"Morning." I mumble, stretching.

"Hey Dolce." Aly looks up, smiling.

"So what were you talking to Chris about?"

"He was helping me with a surprise for Mike."

"Oooh what kind of surprise?"

"Concert tickets."

"Ohhh."

"He's been so sweet lately plus his birthday is coming up so I wanted to do something for him so I decided to take him to see Def Leppard."

"Ohh, nice."

"My lips are sealed." I add, sitting beside her.

"Thank you. Hey is that a little bump I see?" Aly asks, poking my stomach gently.

"Is it? I didn't even check yet."

"Looks like it." She smiles.

"Oh boy, I can just see Alex now."

"He's going to be thrilled." Aly laughs.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna let him find out for himself, not actually tell him."

"That will be funny." She giggles.

"Yup. But for right now, he's sleeping like a baby."

"Mike was too when I left our room."

"He's probably cuddling with the pillows now." I laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She laughs too.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face when he sees the tickets." She adds.

"He's going to freak out." I grin.

"Oh I know."

She giggles and continues eating.

"He'll probably attack you in happiness." I add, making her laugh.

"I bet he will."

"And then he'll be so much of a dork at the concert."

"Oh yeah. Him and Chris both."

"You're gonna have to take pictures or video, I have to see what happens."

"I will."

"Oh that'll be so much fun."

"I know. I was going to get tickets for you and Alex too but I figured that you two would want the alone time."

"Yeah, I think he'll want a lot of that now after finding out about the little bump."

"I'm sure." She laughs.

"It's going to be a fun day...for the both of us."

"Oh yeah."

"I wanna go back to bed, but I'm not even really that tired anymore."

"Well go lay down with Alex, you can always cuddle instead of sleeping."

"True..."

"Oh go on. You know you want to." She laughs

"Yeah...I think I will."

I get up and go back inside, leaving Aly by herself once again. I quietly walk into the bedroom, making sure not to wake Alex and I go over to the bed, climbing into it and under the covers. As soon as I get close, Alex unconsciously wraps himself around me.

"Someone's cuddly in their sleep." I mutter quietly.

Alex shifts and mumbles incoherently. I smile before snuggling into him, burying my face in his neck. I doze lightly, still aware of everything but too content to move. After a while, I start to feel Alex's breathing change, knowing then that he's starting to wake up.

"Morning." I murmur quietly.

"Morning." He says back, yawning.

He kisses me gently.

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course."

"Good." He smiles.

"I don't wanna move though."

"We don't have to."

"Yay." I mumble.

Then I start to occasionally press my lips to his neck. I giggle when his pulse starts to get faster.

"Can't save that for later?" He asks.

"Nope."

He groans.

"It's morning fun, let me have it."

"...okay."

"Plus, you never know when and if I'll stop."

He swallows heavily.

"I love it when I make you all nervous and everything."

"Haha." He says dryly.

"It's fun for me."

"I know it is."

I then stop and just lay my head on his shoulder.

"We're gonna be here by ourselves for some time tonight."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Don't tell him anything, but Aly got Mike concert tickets for tonight."

"What concert?"

"Def Leppard."

"Oh man. He's going to flip." Alex laughs.

"Oh yeah."

"That's going to be funny, watching his reaction."

"Yup."

"Good though. I like having time alone with you." Alex smiles.

"Oh, you're gonna love the alone time...that's for sure."

He grins and kisses my head. One of his hands starts to wander a bit. He moves it down to my stomach like he usually does and once he feels that something's different, he makes a face. I try so hard not to smile, because I would end up giving it away. Alex moves, a curious look on his face as he pushes up the bottom of my shirt. I grin as I watch him. His eyes widen as he sees that I'm now sporting a small bump. A wide smile spreads across his face.

"I didn't know about that until Aly pointed it out. I didn't want to tell you directly, I wanted you to find out for yourself."

"Finally you're showing." He says happily.

"I know...now."

Alex moves me off his shoulder and slides himself down. He then starts to kiss and rub my stomach.

"And there you go." I laugh.

I giggle as he continues.

"So happy..." He mumbles against my skin.

"I knew you would be, I can tell."

"I love you." He smiles up at me.

"I love you too." I smile back.

"You're not gonna let me go are you?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"You're going to have to at some point, I'm still in my pajamas you know."

"Who says we can't be in pajamas all day?"

"No one. I don't know about you, but I like to be not wearing pajamas all day."

"Darn."

"So you're gonna have to let me go so I can change."

He pouts.

"You can be affectionate again after I'm dressed." I say.

"Although I don't think you can wait." I add.

He smiles sheepishly.

"Alright, let me go now."

He reluctantly lets go. We both get dressed though Alex has to try really hard to keep his hands to himself.

"Quit." I laugh.

"Sorry. Can't help it." He chuckles.

"Uh huh."

I finally manage to get dressed. But I don't get to go far, since Alex practically dragged me back over to the bed.

"Down boy." I laugh.

"I wanna go get something to eat for breakfast, you're gonna have to wait a little longer." I add.

"Aw. Okay."

"But this should hold you over until then." I smile, pressing my lips again his and pulling away before he could respond and leaving the bedroom.

He groans before going after me and I laugh. At the last second though, he ends up catching me.

"Minx." He presses a kiss behind my ear.

"You love it."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you."

I turn my head and gently kiss him.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll make you something." He suggests, after pulling away.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. I got it love." He smiles.

"Alright." I nod, moving and going to sit down in the living room.

Alex disappears into the kitchen to make some food. Not too soon after, Mike comes out of the bedroom awake and changed.

"He lives." I joke as he passes by.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"Aly's out on the swing I think."

He nods and heads outside. She's relaxing on the swing, her head back and eyes closed as she rubs her stomach absentmindedly.

"Hey." He says, as he sits down next to her.

Her eyes slide open halfway.

"Hi." She replies, scooching closer and laying against his shoudler.

"Tired?"

"Just relaxed."

"Ah ok."

He slides his arm arounc her and she puts her legs across his lap, snuggling into his body.

"So what were doing with your computer?"

"A surprise."

"You'll find out later." She adds.

"But I want to know now...please?"

"Nope...sorry."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" He starts to touch her skin softly.

"...Mike..." She shifts.

"...I can't." She adds.

"Why not?" He whines.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Yes it would. I'd just be surprised now instead of later."

"Well you have to wait until later, I'm sorry."

Mike whines again, burying his face in her neck.

"Mike...no."

He starts to kiss and nip. She bites her lip, trying not to moan.

"...M-Mike..." She struggles to scold him.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He smirks.

"...no..."

"Then I'm not stopping."

She groans, trying to get away. But it's really no use since he has a strong grip on her now. He steps up the torture a bit and she whimpers.

"...tell me."

She shakes her head, biting her lip harder. That just causes him to step up the torture even more. She can feel herself wanting to give in but she tries to fight it.

"You...have to...wait."

"Nooo...tell me..."

"I told you...I can't."

"More torture for you then."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not telling you until later."

"You sure about that?" He smirks wickedly, and she swallows heavily.

"I'm sure."

"You don't sound very sure."

"How...can I...when you're...doing that?"

"You've got a point."

She whimpers again as he circles around a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Still not telling..."

She bites even harder on her lips as he concentrates on that spot.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you. I'll only tell you one thing, but that's it."

He pauses.

"It's tickets."

"That's all I'm telling you."

"You'll find out the rest later." She finishes, squirming and trying to get him away from her neck.

"Awwww."

"You'll live."

"But anyways, there's some good news about Dolce." She adds, changing the subject.

"What's that?"

"She's finally getting a bump."

"She didn't even know it, I pointed it out to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"I would've thought that she would see it."

"I guess she wasn't looking closely." She shrugs.

"Maybe, but any plans for today?"

"Not until later tonight."

"You wanna work on the nursery today?"

"Sure, that sounds good." She smiles.

"Since the paint fumes have had time to disappate and everything." She adds.

"Right. And if we need to go out and buy some more things today we can." He agrees.

"Okay." She nods, brushing her lips against his just barely for the first kiss of the day.

"Before we even work on it, is there anything specific that we need?"

"Ummm..." She pauses, thinking.

"Well we already have the crib so we don't have to worry about that."

"Alright."

"Most of the other furniture is here, just tucked away in that back room. I think the only other furniture we need is a rocking chair." Aly says.

"We can get that today."

"Bedding for the crib too. I held off on that because I wasn't sure how the colors would turn out and what not."

"And I'll let you pick out stuffed animals and toys and everything."

Mike grins.

"How about I go get dressed and we go out to Babies R Us or something?" She asks.

"Sure."

"You have to let go though." She giggles.

"Oh right." He chuckles, letting go.

"One last thing." She says before leaning in and kissing him thoroughly, even sneaking in a bit of french kissing.

She pulls away and leaves him dazed on the swing, giggling as she carries her things inside. She says hi to me and Alex as she passes us sitting on the couch, heading into the bedroom to put her things. She sets her things down and rummages through her clothes for something to wear. Once she finds something, she gets changed and then goes into the bathroom to do the usual stuff in there. As she's doing her hair, she giggles while picturing Mike's face after she left him on the swing. After she finishes in the bathroom, she walks out and Mike has finally moved from the swing and is in the bedroom. She tries to stifle a laugh and fails as she goes to find some shoes.

"You're alive."

"I almost thought you died." She teases.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"Love you." She sings lightly.

"Love you too."

"Even if you're killing me." He mumbles.

"You know you love it."

"I do."

"You always get me back for it anyway." She points out.

"Uh huh."

She walks over and draps her arms loosely around his neck. She rubs her nose against his. Then she starts to feel Savannah moving around.

"I think somebody is trying to say good morning daddy."

He smiles and he looks down at her stomach, placing a hand on it.

"Good morning to you too."

She smiles and leans into him.

"No hiccups today?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sure she'll get them at some point. She always does." She giggles.

"Of course."

"Okay I know you like to feel her moving but we should go while I feel motivated."

"Right right." He nods, removing his hand.

They grab what they need and say bye to me and Alex before leaving for the store.

"Okay, where to first?" Mike asks, once they get to the store and walk in.

"Um...how about we start with the small stuff and save the big stuff for last? We don't want to lug around car seats and strollers and chairs around all over the store."

"True. So the bedding and the animals/toys then."

"Right." She nods, walking beside the cart as he pushes it.

First they stop and look at the bedding for the crib. They pick out the bedding and put it in the cart. Then they move onto the toys and she giggles, watching Mike pick out different things.

"She's not even born yet and you're already spoiling her."

"Of course I am." Mike grins, stopping briefly to rub on her stomach and kiss it.

"Just like I say about you...she deserves it."

She smiles softly. Then he goes back to picking out more toys for Savannah.

"I think that's enough daddy. Remember there's going to be a baby shower at some point and she's going to get lots of things."

"Alright." He chuckles.

They wander through more aisles, picking out things. After a bit, they get to the rocking chairs.

"Ooh, I like that one." She points out.

She sits in it and rocks some.

"Comfy and smooth." She says.

"So that one then?"

"You try it too. Both of us are going to be in it at some point." She says, carefully getting out of the chair.

He nods and sits down in the chair, rocking a bit himself.

"Yeah, this is nice." Mike agrees.

They decide to get that rocking glider chair and the matching ottoman. They finish shopping and have someone help them get everything to the car.

"And now back home where we can set everything up.

"Right." Mike nods, squeezing her hand as he drives back to the condo.

"I'll call DC when we get back and he can help bring the stuff up."

"Alright."

After a bit of driving, they finally get back to the condo. Aly takes out her phone and calls Alex. He answers and after she tells him the situation, he agrees to come help Mike with the big stuff.

"Have fun?" I ask her, once they all walk inside.

"Loads." She says amusedly.

"You need to sit and relax for a bit." Mike says to her.

"There's still bags in the car and you guys have a few more big things to carry up." She protests.

"We can take care of the rest, it's okay."

He kisses her firmly.

"Rest." He states, nudging her in the direction of the couch.

She sighs and comes over sitting beside me, propping up her feet after taking off her shoes. After taking what they had to the nursery, Mike and Alex head out to get the rest of the things.

"Should've seen Mike and the toys. If I didn't tell him to stop, then he would've bought out the whole toy aisle."

"I believe it." I laugh.

"Not even born yet, and he's already spoiling her."

"It doesn't surprise me though, with the way he spoils you he was bound to be like that with her." I say, giggling a bit.

"Yeah I know."

"DC will be the same way when you find out what you're having."

"Oh I know he will."

"So did he attack you yet?" She asks.

"Well not really...he was just really cuddly and affectionate."

"Awwww."

"He's very happy now."

"I bet." She smiles.

"He didn't want to let me go this morning."

"Aww."

"But I don't think he's gonna let me do a lot of things now.

"Protective hmm?"

"Maybe, but all I wanted to do is get something to eat earlier for breakfast and he told me to go sit down and he'd make something."

"He's probably just trying to be helpful and sweet."

"Like he always is."

"Right."

"It's gonna be a lot more fun now."

Aly nods with a laugh and smiles.

"You have no idea." She adds.

"Just wait." She giggles.

Then Mike and Alex come in with the rest of the stuff. Aly starts to get up so she can go into the nursery.

"Have fun with the nursery." I say after she gets up.

"Will do."

Then she follows Mike and Alex down to the nursery.

"Thanks DC." She says, going to sit in the rocking chair since they had it set up already.

"No problem. Always happy to help."

He hugs her and then goes back out to the living room by me.

"So...what first daddy?" She asks while running her hands over her belly.

"Hmm, let's set up the crib first.

"Okay." She agrees, coming over to sit on the floor.

"Just have to go get it from the back room, then we can set it up."

She nods and he leans down to kiss her before going to get the crib and the tool box. Then he comes back into the room, sitting down next to her, putting the box with the crib and the tool box down. They open the box and get started. As they start to put each part together, they of course be sure to read the directions as they go. Slowly but surely, the crib gets put together. She looks at the instructions for the next part, chewing her lip as she reads.

"We can take a break if you want."

"If you need to. You're the one doing most of the work." She says still reading.

"Well what do we need to do next first?"

She tells him the next step. He nods and does what the step says. While he does that, she reads the next one, not noticing when Mike finishes. Then he goes back over to her, and starts to be all affectionate. She giggles and squirmrs, trying to finish reading.

"Quit...I'm trying to read." She says, giggling.

"Read later."

"Mike..." She giggles harder.

"What?"

"Quit." She laughs.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to finish reading this."

"Awwww."

He doesn't stop and finally she just drops the instructions and climbs into his lap.

"Well that didn't take you long." He grins.

"Oh be quiet."

"Well it's true."

"Would you shut up and kiss me already?"

He just smirks before pressing his lips to hers. She scooches as close as she can and cups his face, kissing him back. He smiles into the kiss, and holds her as close as he can. She lets him take control of the kiss, relaxing in his arms. That goes on for a while, until she and Mike both feel Savannah kicking. Aly breaks away and buries her face in his neck, giggling.

"Looks like someone wants us to finish her crib." Mike chuckles.

"I guess so."

"We should start finishing it, or I don't think she's gonna stop."

"Okay." She giggles and slides off his lap after kissing his neck gently.

She sits back in her spot and picks up the instructions, going back to reading the next step. She tells him what to do and he does it. That lasts for a few more steps before Mike gets distracted again.

"Mike..."

"Lys..."

"...again?"

"Can't help it."

She just sighs and tilts her head as he kisses up her neck.

"Of course you can't help it."

"You never can." She murmurs.

"Can you blame me?" He mumbles.

"Not...really."

"But we really...have to get this...done."

He reluctantly pulls away and they go through the process again. They do manage to get the crib finally put together, despite the reocurring distractions. Mike gets the mattress and sets it in the crib. She gets up from the floor and grabs the bedding.

"You put together the changing table and whatever else you feel like. I'm going to put this stuff in the wash.

"Alright." He nods.

"Love you." She kisses him lightly.

"Love you too."

She then takes the bedding and stuff to the washer and puts it in. Mike in the meantime gets the changing table put together. That doesn't take long so he begins working on other stuff as she comes back in.

"Having fun?"

"Of course." He looks up and smiles.

She walks over to the rocking chair and sits in it, watching him work. She smiles softly and rubs her stomach, propping her feet up on the ottoman.

"It's looking great so far."

"Yeah." Mike agrees, looking around.

"We did a great job with getting everything."

"Might add some pictures and things on the walls at some point." She adds.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"This is a great start though." She smiles.

"I couldn't agree more." He smiles back.

She lifts her arms up and reaches out for him. He goes over to her, and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"I love you Michael Gregory." She mumbles into his neck.

"I love you too Alyssa Rose." He murmurs, kissing her head.

"Forever." He adds.

"Forever." She repeats.

He pulls back and kneels down to kiss her stomach.

"You too Savannah Aubrie.

"She loves you too."

"I know."

"She's gonna love this room."

"It's an amazing room." He nods.

"Indeed it is."

"I think we should either go relax on the swing or relax in bed. I need to stay off my feet until we go out tonight because we'll probably be standing alot of the time and my ankles and feet might swell up."

"To the bedroom it is then." He nods.

Mike gets up and scoops her out of the chair.

"Mike! What are you doing? I'm heavy!" She gasps, clinging to him but squirming slightly.

"I got you, don't worry."

"And you aren't that heavy." He adds.

"Yes I am." She mutters as he carries her out of the nursery.

"I'm strong enough to carry you still."

"I can lift guys heavier than you, I'm fine." He says.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll be alright, trust me. Okay?"

"Okay..."

She snuggles into him and kisses his neck. Then he walks into the bedroom, closing the door with his foot, and he walks over to the bed gently placing her on it. She scooches and gets somewhat comfortable until he climbs onto the bed. She moves over and cuddles.

"Feel free to nap if you want."

"Okay." She agrees.

He rests a hand on her back and the other on her stomach. Mike moves his hand up and down her back which as usual, puts her to sleep. He kisses her head, and dozes off to sleep himself. Meanwhile Alex and I are cuddling on the couch.

"Their nursery is looking good." Alex comments.

"I can't wait until we start working on ours."

"That will be great."

"You're gonna spoil Gummy Bear, I just know it."

"Of course. Baby Love deserves the best, just like you."

"And now I know you'll be even more touchy feely, with this showing now." I say, both hands resting on my stomach.

"Definitely." He smiles, putting his hands with mine.

"And even more protective, I know."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

"You and the baby are the most important things to me, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Just like you're the most important thing to me, and I don't want anything happening to you." I smile up at him.

"I know." He leans down and kisses me.

I bury my face in his neck after we pull away.

"I love you, so much." I mumble.

"I love you just as much. Always."

"Always...and forever." I repeat, and add.

"Forever." He agrees.

"So much has happened within a year."

"I know but I'm so glad it has."

"So am I."

"Thank god for Mike giving us that extra push."

"I know. I will always remember that day. Half being the kiss, the other half you falling to the apron like a dork."

I laugh as I recall the memory.

"That dorky smile and everything."

Alex chuckles.

"Your fault you fell though." I snicker.

"Totally on purpose."

"Oh of course."

"I should've won that challenge."

"Yeah I know, but don't worry...you were the real winner in my eyes."

"Good."

"But hey look where Lucky is now...he quit on WWE."

"He should. He didn't have what it takes to be here."

"Exactly."

"You were the true winner of NXT that season." I say to him.

"Everyone's saying that." I add.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Kaval is gone and McGillicutty is low midcard where as you, you've been doing bigger things."

"You could quite possibly have a title match next Sunday at the pay-per-view, for one of the more important titles."

"Right."

"Which would be nice for you to win."

"Beyond nice. That would be amazing."

"We would definitely have to go out and celebrate afterwards."

"Definitely." He agrees.

"Maybe even some more celebrating when we get back to the hotel." I mumble.

Alex tenses a bit and bites back a groan at the thought.

"But of course, that's only about almost 2 weeks away." I giggle, getting up and walking out into the kitchen to get something to drink.

I hear him mumble curses under his breath. I laugh quietly as I stay out in the kitchen while I drink what I got. Alex comes in by me.

"Evil minx." He sighs.

"Love you too." I smirk.

He kisses my neck, lingering a bit.

"Now I think you're being the evil one." I mutter.

"Just returning the favor love."

"I didn't do anything to you though."

"You got me thinking those thoughts and you know it."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Alex kisses my neck again.

"I didn't think you'd actually think about it though."

"Of course I would."

"That's right, that's how your guy brain is wired. Oops." I giggle.

He chuckles.

"But we're gonna have to wait and see if you get that match, and if you do...wait and see if you win."

"Right."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have our fun now..." He adds.

"Alex." I giggle as he continues to tease me.

"This is what you get for giving me those thoughts."

"Sorry..."

"I don't think sorry is getting you out of this one."

"Alex!" I laugh.

"Quit!" I add.

"No." He laughs.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I blame myself now."

"You should, you started it."

"Well it's true what I said, not only celebrating after the match if you win, but celebrating back at the hotel."

Alex growls against my neck and I shiver at the feeling.

"I say it again...evil minx."

"You love it."

"Can't deny that." He says, before sneakily biting at the skin of my neck gently.

I jump slightly, yelping softly.

"No...down boy."

But of course he doesn't listen.

"...Alex..."

"...what?"

"No more..."

"Why not?"

"Save it for later when we're alone."

"They've been back there for how long. I don't think they're coming out any time soon."

"Alex...control yourself."

"Please." I add.

He sighs and stops.

"Alright. Only because you said please."

"You save all that for later...promise."

"You better keep that promise."

"Does this tell you that I will?" I ask, turning around and press my lips to his, kissing him hard.

"...yeah..." He says dazedly once I pull away.

"Good." I smile, before walking away and back out into the living room.

He follows me. He sits back down next to me on the couch and I snuggle into him, with the grin still on my face. Alex chuckles.

"Love you." He kisses my head.

"Love you too."

Hours pass and we all eat dinner before Aly and Mike get ready for the concert. She can tell Mike is getting antsy as we finish dinner.

"Someone's antsy."

"I wanna knowwwww." Mike whines.

"You'll find out soon..."

He sighs in frustration and she just laughs.

"Relax would you?"

"I'll try." He mumbles.

After having some dessert, Aly decides that it's time to get ready.

"Okay antsy, let's go get ready."

Mike gets up quickly and eagerly follows her.

"Yesss." He cheers.

She laughs as they get into the bedroom.

"Get ready and when I'm done, I'll tell you where we're going."

He nods excitedly and goes into the closet, looking for something to wear. She picks out what she's wearing and starts to get dressed. Mike ends up getting changed before her and walks out of the closet. She finishes and goes into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup quickly. He sits and waits on the bed as she finishes up. She walks out and stands by his legs.

"First off, I did this because you've been so sweet and amazing lately and also as an early birthday gift." She explain.

"Okay..."

"We're going to see Def Leppard."

His jaw literally drops.

"No way!"

"Way." She smiles.

"Chris helped me out." She adds.

"And he'll be at the concert with us. I was going to have Dolce and DC too but figured they would like some alone time." She finishes.

"Right." He nods.

She looks at him with a smile, just waiting to see if he's going to attack her. At that moment, he jumps up from the bed and engulfs her in a hug. She laughs and squeezes him back.

"You're amazing."

"Thank you." She giggles.

"Now we're picking Chris up, so we can't be late."

"Okay but first things first..." He trails off and she looks at him curiously.

He pulls away from the hug, in favor of taking her face in his hands and he presses his lips against hers. She smiles into the kiss and returns it eagerly. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers with the big smile still on his face.

"Like your surprise?" She giggles.

"I don't like it, I love it."

"I thought you would."

"I love you so much for this."

"You're welcome. You deserve it for being so amazing dealing with me and my moodswings and all that."

"Well it's my job to be there for you through everything."

"Still. It's my way of thanking you. Plus it's an early birthday thing too."

"Now if we don't get going now, we'll be late." She adds.

He gives her another thorough kiss before they get their shoes on. then they get what they need and leave the bedroom.

"You two have fun." I say, once they pass Alex and I in the kitchen as we're washing the dishes.

"We will. You have fun too. Thanks for doing the dishes."

"We will too, and it was no problem."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Then they head out and down to the car. They get in the car and drive off, Mike's one hand holding hers as he drives. After a while of driving, Mike pulls up to Chris' place and beeps the horn. Shortly after, he comes out and gets in the back.

"Hi Chris." She turns and greets him, smiling.

"Hey, it's about time we all hang out."

"I know. It's been forever."

"You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." He grins.

"No kidding." She laughs.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing go-" She starts to say and then looks at her stomach with amusement.

"The hiccups again? Goodness."

"I told you she would get the hiccups at some point today." She says to Mike.

"You were right." He chuckles.

"I always tend to be."

"Very true."

"Must be a weird feeling." Chris says.

"It is but it's kind of funny."

"Definitely a different feeling than the kicking." She adds.

"I bet."

"Well, we're here." Mike says as he finds a parking spot.

"Yayyyy."

"Time to party." Chris adds.

"Oh yeah." Mike agrees.

"Oh boy." She shakes her head amusedly.

She takes what she needs out of her purse before stashing the purse out of sight. They all get out and head towards the doors after locking the car. Once they get to the doors, they show their tickets before heading inside. They stop by the souvenir stand and get what they want from there. Then she gets something to drink and they go to their seats. She sits down in her seat, sipping at her drink with one hand on her stomach.

"The hiccups stop?" Mike asks.

"No." She laughs.

"I wouldn't doubt she'd start moving around once the concert starts too." She adds.

"Probably." He chuckles.

"But hey, then she'd be rocking out." Chris adds, laughing.

"She already has. She was moving around when we went to the club last time."

"She's a little rocker." He chuckles.

"Yup." Mike grins.

"You want to feel the hiccups?" She asks Chris.

"Sure." He nods.

She puts his hand on her stomach, over the spot where she feels the hiccups the most.

"Awww." He smiles.

"I know."

"I can't wait to see her after she's born."

"Uh either. 4 more months."

"Time is just flying by."

"I know. Seems like yesterday when we found out." She agrees, reaching out to hold Mike's hand.

"And now soon you'll be holding her in your arms."

"Yeah...really looking forward to it." She smiles.

"Of course."

"She's going to be so sute. And she'll have everybody wrapped around her finger." Chris chuckles.

"Yeah. I can only imagine what kind of trouble she's going to get into when she gets to crawling and what not." She giggles.

"Gonna have to keep a close eye on her when she starts crawling."

"Oh yeah. She'll be into everything." Mike laughs.

"Be like I was when I was a kid. That's how I got the nickname Trouble." She laughs too.

"Gonna have to baby proof our houses when that happens."

"Yup."

"Oh by the way, we started working ont he nursery today." She says to Chris.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. They finished painting while we were away so we started putting up the crib and the changing table and stuff."

"One less nursery to worry about getting done."

"Right. My mom is taking care of the one in Chicago and Mike's mom is doing the Ohio house. So that left the one here for us until we get through closing and everything on the house in Vegas." She explains.

"Ah."

"You're getting a house in Vega?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. We found a great house that has the space we need and room to grow. It has an indoor pool and an outdoor one, and it has a home theater...its perfect." Mike says, kissing Aly's head as she leans into him.

"Well I can't wait to see it once you get it."

Soon the concert starts and the lights dim for it as the band comes onto the stage. They enjoy the opening band and before they know it, it's time for Def Leppard to come onstage. And of course Mike and Christ are the ones to start going crazy. She watches them, laughing. They were rocking out to each song, and Mike took out his phone to take a picture to post it on Twitter. First he takes one just by himself.

"Goof." She laughs at his funny face.

Then he takes one with her and him. She cuddles into his side, grinning. Once the picture was taken he posted both on Twitter with captions. She kisses him afterwards and smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then they go back to enjoying the music. She takes some pictures and videos of Chris and Mike acting like goofballs. Every slow song they do, Mike pulls her to him and sways them back and forth. After a few more songs, they decide to take a break and they all gets something to drink and everything. She takes a bathroom break and then when she comes out, Mike has nachos waiting for her.

"Ooooh. You read my mind." She smiles.

He nods and grins, kissing her. She pulls away and steals the nachos, eating some as they walk back to their seats. In the meantime back at the condo, Alex and I have finished the dishes and we've changed for bed for the night. We're sitting out in the living room, snuggling as we watch a movie. Of course Alex's hands are on my stomach, running over the small bump. Every now and then I feel him press a kiss against my head.

"I love you too." I say, before he could say anything.

He chuckles.

"What about the promise you made earlier?" He asks.

"Eager huh?" I giggles.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?"

"Never." I tease.

"Uh huh...sure."

"I was just waiting for you to bring it up."

"Well I just did..."

"True..."

"...well, let's go in the bedroom then."

"...alright."

"But first, to give you more motivation..." I trail off, moving my hand up to the back of his neck and dragging my nails across it, before getting up quickly and dashing to the bedroom.

"Tease!" He yells, turning off the tv and stuff before running after me.

I just laugh as I dash into the bedroom. He isn't far behind me so I try to hide. I hide in the usual spot, behind the door and when I hear him walk into the room, I try not to laugh.

"Carebear?" He calls, looking around.

I cover my mouth and stifle a giggle. He walks in further, still looking. I sneak out behind the door and sneak up behind him. I wait until he stops to carefully and sneakily press my fingers into his indents. He jumps and hisses out a groan. I retract my hands quickly and stand there innocently.

"Youuuu..."

"Meeee." I giggle.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"I'm in trouble?"

"Yes you are."

"I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry."

"Sure..."

"You're still in trouble." He adds, starting to walk forwards.

I step backwards until I back into the bed, falling onto it.

"I got you now." He smirks.

I bite my lip and scooch farther onto the bed as Alex climbs on. At first I try to hide under the blankets, but it's no use since he moved the blankets and immediately pulled me closer to him. From there he instantly attached his lips to my neck. I let out a noise, tilting my head as I clutch his shoulders. He makes his way up to my ear, totally avoiding the sensitive spot, starting from behind my ear and going to my earlobe. He nips at it and I make a noise, arching a bit. Then he moves down my jawline, lingering near my lips. It seems like he's going to press his lips to mine, but he moves at the last seconds to the other side of my neck, and I whine.

"Patience." He chuckles.

"You should know my patience is low when you do this to me..."

"I know."

"I think you can last a bit longer..."

"Nooo." I whine.

"I'm not done yet, you're gonna have to wait."

I groan and he continues. He does the same thing on that side with my ear and everything. And since I had a sensitive spot on that side of my neck, he went after that. I tense up, moaning into his shoulder. He smirks against my neck. He continues on the spot until he knows that a mark will be forming. Then he finally moves over to my lips once I move my head and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back eagerly, holding him to me. His hands stay resting on my back, and I move one of mine back up to his neck and drag my nails across like I did earlier. He growls a bit and I do it more until I move my hand up to his hair and I run my fingers through it, before I grip it lightly. Alex starts running his fingers up my spine. I shiver before pressing myself closer, and I start to make the kiss more heated. Alex responds just as much, his hands roaming. After that goes on for a bit I pull away, but he seems to follow me, not wanting to stop.

"Someone's really eager." I giggle.

"Your fault." He mumbles.

"You had your fun already."

He whines a bit.

"I'd say we could go farther than we did, but I wanna save that for next weekend."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Remember...what I said about after the pay per view next Sunday? That's what I'm talking about."

"Ohh. Right."

"But say I do have the match, what happens if I don't win?"

"Hmmm..."

"...I guess you'll find out that night."

He grumbles.

"...okay."

"You'll live, don't worry. No grumbling."

He sighs and nuzzles my cheek.

"I think we can go to sleep now though."

Alex kisses me, then moves into his spot and I cuddle up to him.

"Night love."

"Night."

Back at the concert, Def Leppard was finishing their last song of the concert. They finish and Aly sits down in her seat.

"Should we wait out the crowd a bit or try to leave now?"

"I'd rather not risk it and have you get hurt, so we should wait out the crowd for a bit."

"Okay." She agrees, smiling softly at his protectiveness.

"Thank you for tonight." He smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her head.

"You're welcome. You deserved it."

"Chris helped me out though with the tickets and everything." She adds.

"Thanks." Mike tells him.

"Oh it was no problem."

"Thanks for bringing me along." He adds.

"You're more than welcome. Its been so long since we hung out that this was way overdue."

"It was definitely a fun night."

"For sure."

"I got video of you two being dorks." She snickers.

"And pictures." She laughs.

"You two at concerts...funniest thing ever."

"Glad to be of amusement." Chris laughs.

"You always are. Need I remind you the night at BOA? While we were waiting for our cars?"

He and Mike laugh.

"Yeah, when you said you weren't going to have kids right away and boom, pregnant weeks later." Chris snickers.

"I blame him." She points at Mike.

"He just couldn't wait."

Mike looks sheepish and she giggles.

"But it's okay, I couldn't be any happier right now."

She smiles and steals a kiss from Mike. As soon as a majority of the crowd has left, they decide to get up and start heading out. They make it out safely and back to the car, where they get in and head off to Chris' place to drop him off before going back to the condo. They stop at Chris' and get out to say their goodbyes.

"Don't be strangers now." He chuckles as he hugs her.

"Of course not. Same to you." She giggles, hugging back.

"Also try to come back to the WWE soon. There's some people you need to teach a lesson to." She adds.

"We'll see." Chris laughs.

Then she pulls away from the hug so that he and Mike can do their man hug thing and everything.

"Keep me posted on the little one." He says.

"We will."

Then he says bye to both of Aly and Mike, before going inside. She and Mike get back into the car and head home. She stifles a yawn as he drives home. Her eyes get heavy and she lays her head against Mike's arm. She ends up falling asleep when they're halfway home. Once they get there, Mike parks and carefully moves her so that he can unbuckle and get out. He does so and goes around to her side of the car and opens the door, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching down and picks her up. She unconsciously snuggles into him, burying her face in his neck. He closes the door with his foot and hits the lock button on the remote to the car and also sets the alarm. He walks inside and goes up, opening the door and walking inside. He closes the door with his foot and turns around, reaching down to lock the door. Then he heads to the bedroom where he sets her down on the bed, just so that she's sitting up. She grumbles in her sleep, trying to get closer to him.

"Lyssa we're home...you need to change for bed."

She groans as she stirs a bit.

"...dun wanna..."

"I can help you to make it easier if you want."

She nods and he helps her get out of her clothes. She clumsily crawls up the bed and gets under the covers, not caring about pajamas due to exhaustion.

"No pajamas?" He asks.

She shakes her head, making herself comfortable.

"...'m tired and hot."

"Alright, I'll just change real quick and I'll be in bed soon."

She makes a small noise, already falling back asleep. He gets changed quickly like he said, and climbs into bed and under the covers, draping an arm across her so his hands rests on her stomach. She scooches into him and sighs in content.

"Night Lyssa." He says quietly, pressing a kiss to her head.

She makes a tiny noise in reply, too out of it to do anything more. She falls asleep rather quickly and Mike follows shortly after.


	234. Raw Before Night Of Champions

Another Monday Night, which means another night of Raw. Night of Champions is Sunday and I'm eager to find out if Alex is in a United States Championship match, because he deserves it at this point. He's already ready as usual and is waiting for me to finish up in the bathroom. I make sure everything is perfect, before spraying my Chocolate Chip Cookie perfume on myself and slipping my shoes on before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Holy..." Alex whispers, looking me up and down.

I walk over to my things and put what I have away, before making sure I have what I need for when we leave. I feel hands on my hips and Alex spins me around, kissing me intensely. I wasn't expecting it, so I was in a bit of shock for a bit, but I soon responded. When he had pulled away, I was breathless.

"You drive me crazy with things like this." Alex says, breathing hard and trailing one hand oer the dress I'm wearing.

"I know." I smirk.

"You're lucky I have a match or we wouldn't be leaving this room."

"Really now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Oh darn." I snicker.

Alex leans forward and nips a spot just below my ear.

"We should go before I'm tempted to stay."

"...then get your things." I say, after my breath hitches.

He does it again and then brushes his lips over mine before going to grab his bag. I grab what I need and I make sure to walk out of the room before him, smiling to myself as I do so. I hear him mumbling under his breath as he follows me out and I giggle.

"Not dying back there are you?"

"Almost." He mutters.

We get to the elevator and step into it, before heading down to the lobby to wait for Aly and Mike. Mike is patiently waiting for Aly, sitting on the bed. She comes out of the bathroom while purposely messing up her curly waves with her fingers to get that sexy tousled look. His jaw literally drops as he stares at her. She takes her fingers out of her hair and walks over to her shoes. He watches her and waits until she has her shoes on to get up from the bed. Once she turns around, she suddenly feels his lips on hers. She's startled at first but then relaxes into his touch, kissing back. As he pulls away after a few moments, he keeps his hands holding her face. She has her eyes still closed, trying to catch her breath.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"I just wanted to look nice but if it has that effect on you then I should wear this again soon." She giggles and slowly opens her eyes.

"I wouldn't say no to that." He grins.

"I can tell."

"You just look amazing."

"Really?"

"Really." He nods.

"I feel big." She lowers her eyes and bites her lip a bit.

"Well to me you're absolutely perfect."

He tilts her head up so she looks him in the eyes. The look he's giving her makes her melt into him and tears fill her eyes, though she blinks furiously to keep then at bay so she doesn't ruin her makeup.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just remember...you're beautiful and perfect to me, and that's all that matters."

She nods slowly, still trying not to cry. He presses his lips back to hers briefly, before pulling her into him in a hug. She snuggles against him, kissing his neck lightly.

"We should get going before we're late."

She nods and he releases her so they can get their things. They leave the room, holding hands as they head down to the car. Aly snickers as she sees how Alex is acting around me while we're waiting for her and Mike.

"Having fun?" She asks once they reach the car.

"Yes." Alex says immediately.

I glance at him, and giggle.

"I can tell." She laughs.

Then once Mike unlocks the car, we all pile in. I get in before Alex and I hear him mumbling again before he gets in and closes the door. I can't help but laugh.

"Behave yourself." I mutter.

"It's hard..." He mutters back.

Then we make our way to the arena, parking when we get there and grabbing our things before getting out and heading inside. We do the usual and go down to the locker room, but this time the guys go in and get changed, with us waiting outside.

"You look great Dolce." Aly remarks, looking at my dress.

"Thank you. Funny thing about the dress...Alex said before we left that if he didn't have a match tonight, then we wouldn't be leaving the hotel room."

"Oooooh." She laughs, nudging me.

"I'm sure that definitely has to do with the back of the dress."

"Of course." She giggles.

"And I'm also sure that he still has thoughts about what I told him last week about this Sunday too."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him that if he has a title match and he wins Sunday, we'd go out and celebrate after. And then maybe celebrate more when we get back to the hotel."

She giggles even more.

"No wonder he's all over you."

"Yup, can only blame myself."

"Yup."

"Then he asked that if he does get the match, what happens if he doesn't win. Well he'll just have to wait and find out."

"Ahaha. Poor Alex."

Shortly after, the door opens and the guys walk out. Aly whistles playfully.

"Oh I know I look good." Mike smirks.

"It'd be better without the shirt." She says nonchalantly.

"Well you're just gonna have to wait until my match."

"Darn."

"Which is totally up to you if you wanna come out with me or not. I'm doing a promo with Truth again, starting from backstage and walking down to the ring."

"Hmm...I might."

"Okay, it's starting with an interview, just to let you know."

"Alright." She nods as we all start to walk to the room.

Once we get to the room and walk in, we sit down on the couches and wait for the show to start like always. We're both laying against our husband's chest while they have their hands on our stomachs. Once the show had started, Del Rio's music was playing and he was already in the ring with Ricardo.

"Oh joy."

"Ugh, the Doritos.."

"So it's gonna be like this? Are you going to boo me? It's okay, it's okay. It's okay 'cause I can take that. What I can't take is being disrespected."

"No one likes you, too bad."

"I don't get who would like him. He's annoying."

Then Ricardo starts ranting in Spanish and Del Rio pushes him away.

"Last week John Cena hit me with an AA. And all of you, the WWE Universe made fun of me. I'm the undisputed WWE Champion, and no one makes fun of me."

"We do."

"And there's nothing you can do about it. Haha." Aly sticks her tongue out at the tv.

"I'm the man who took out Rey Mysterio, and I also retired somebody. And I'm sure you remember his name...Edge."

"No you did not retire him, he had no choice but to retire. Does he not get that?"

"Apparently not."

"I'm the man who forced Edge to retire. I beat CM Punk at SummerSlam, and I'm the man who's gonna teach a lesson to John Cena at Night of Champions."

"Good luck with that."

"Psh whatever."

"So you people better stop making fun of me. My name is Alberto Del Rio...and I am the undisputed WWE Champion." He says before speaking Spanish.

"...the greatest of the great." He finishes.

Then Bret Hart's music played and he walks out onto the stage.

"Oh this should be good."

"Oh yeah."

He gets into the ring as the crowd goes even crazier, and he is handed a mic to talk now.

"Amigo...I just want you to know, I didn't come out here to disrespect you. I came out here to give you a little good advice, to give you a little education. 'Cause it seems obvious to me when I look at you, I see you wearing the world...WWE World Championship belt. But when I look at you, I see a man that doesn't know what it means to be a world champion."

"Amen."

"Listen Bret, I destroyed Rey Mysterio and I did the same with Edge. And if you want me to do the same t-"

"Don't even...stop it right there. Don't even start. Call yourself a champion, beating up on an already crippled, injured wrestler...call yourself a champion? Give me a break. Amigo you are all style and no substance, just a little flash. You need to try and become a real champion. A man with pride, a man that comes in the ring and faces all challenges, wrestles day in day out, night after night and leaves it in the ring every night. That is how you become a world champion. That is how you become the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. You my friend are a long way away from that."

"Yeah he is. Ridiculously long way."

"Oh, so you want to make fun of me Bret. That's what you want? How about you? A former champion who looks like a punk. You look like a homeless person, with that 1994 jacket and that greasy hair, and those shorts. Listen, you look just like one of those illegal Canadians I hire to clean my house."

"Those poor people. I bet his house is a disaster." Aly muses.

"I know right? Purposely making messes for them to clean up and everything."

"He would."

"I'm the best there is, not you. I'm the WWE Champion, and tonight I'm going to make an example out of you." Del Rio finishes, shoving the mic into Ricardo's hands and removing the scarf.

But before Del Rio could do anything, John's music played and he walked out like the dork he is. He looked at Del Rio's car and said 'very nice' to the camera, before walking down and sliding into the ring, getting a mic himself.

"Thank you for the welcome. I uh...I disagree with Alberto Del Rio because...I look at you and your sense of style and uh...I don't see anything you describe. I see a WWE Hall of Famer."

"That's right." I nod.

Aly nods too. Then John starts starts looking Del Rio over like he did once before on Raw.

"And uh..." He starts to say, looking at the title around Del Rio's waist.

"...I have no visual proof, but apparently Alberto Del Rio has finally grown a set of jalepenos."

"Ahaha."

"Because for a month straight, every time I stand in this ring, you run away like a coward. It's uh...it's kind of sad really, because I'm out here to tell you to go home. Turn around, hop in that 2006 ferrari F430 Spider with the manual six speed...you don't even know what I'm talking about do you? That's..that's what you get when you rent em' Jack. Anyway...turn around, go back to Mexico, take a cab there if you got to, and party like there's no tomorrow!"

"You tell him Sully." Aly laughs, clapping.

"Because you are the WWE Champion for six more days. I've told this camera, I've told these people, I've told Tattoo from Fantasy Island. But at least I'm man enough to look you in the eyes and tell you that I'm going to beat you at Night of Champions this Sunday."

"Oh yeah? Why wait Cena? Let's give them what they want."

"Oh oh oh. Why wait? I've been trying to fight you for a month. You wanna fight right now, let's go, let's do this!"

"If you have the cojones, let's give these people the match they want. You...you John Cena against...Ricardo Rodriguez."

Aly facepalms.

Ricardo starts freaking out and backs away, hiding behind Del Rio. Then he keeps motioning to Del Rio to be quiet as he's talking.

"You hit this man in the face a few weeks ago, and he wants to make you pay. He will make you pay tonight."

"Ahahahaha, don't make me laugh."

"Too late!" Aly says, laughing.

"Wow that was...not what I expected. You..you throw Tattoo in harms way, that's...that's just horrible. I'll tell you what, I get it, you want to wait till Sunday, fine. If you wanna make a match, I mean a really special match for a special crowd tonight. See see, the noise...the noise and energy it gets my mind working, I get these ideas..I'm an idea guy. And uh...I see in the imaginary crystal ball, I see the greatest of the great, the man that thinks it's his destiny to be the WWE Champion. The heartless, classless, voiceless, gutless, rental car riding, travelocity flying thousandaire that is the WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio...puts the WWE Championship on the line tonight against the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be Hall of Famer, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart! Now that's a match!"

"In the words of Judge Mills Lane, let's get it on!"

"One moment. One moment please."

"Oh oh hey look. Hey guys it's the executive vice president of talent relations..."

"My name..."

"...John Laurinaitis."

"...my name is John Laurinaitis, I am the executive vice president of talent relations. On behalf of Triple H, I say we give everyone what they really wanna see. A tag team match. WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio teaming up with his announcer Ricardo Rodriguez, to face the team of John Cena and The Hitman Bret Hart."

"That's the first good decision you've made in your life!" John says as the Raw theme started to play.

"Okay time to get up, my match is next." Alex says, making me move.

"I'm coming out with you, like always."

"I figured." He chuckles.

"No entrance on tv though I'm assuming."

"Nope, no entrance on tv, during the commercial break."

"Ugh." I roll my eyes.

"Then who gets the entrance on tv?"

"Morrison, who I'm tagging with to go against Swagger and Ziggler."

I scowl darkly at the mention of Morrison and Aly tenses up in Mike's arms, a deep growl coming from her.

"I was hoping we'd be able to avoid him completely." I say as I stand up.

"Unfortunately not." Alex says.

"Well let's go and get this over with then." I sigh.

Alex offers his arm to me, and I take it.

"We'll be back."

"Good luck." Mike says, briefly looking up from trying to calm Aly down.

Alex nods and we leave the room, heading down to the curtained area to wait for when he has to go out. As we're waiting since Ziggler was going out first, and then Swagger, Alex stands behind me and rests his hands on my stomach. I smile softly and put my hands on his.

"You're gonna be all over me all night because of this dress aren't you?" I laugh.

"Yes."

He goes to be distracting but we're given the signal that we have to go out to the ring now.

"Oh darn." I giggle.

"Later." He kisses my neck and we go out.

When we get to the ring and of course Vickie is out there.

"Oh she better not try anything." I mutter.

"Be careful okay?" Alex looks at me.

"I will be." I nod.

"Good." He kisses my head.

Before we know it, the commercial break is over and Morrison comes out. I kiss Alex briefly before getting out of the ring, but not before I give a glare to Morrison. I get out and stand ringside as I watch Alex and Morrison talk with each other, agreeing on letting Morrison going first against Dolph. It didn't really last long between Morrison and Dolph, ended with Morrison kicking Dolph in the head. Dolph and Morrison crawl over to their respective corners for the tag. Dolph tags in Swagger and Morrison gets to Alex.

Alex rushes in and knocks Swagger down twice, before delivering the Spinebuster. He gets up and starts yelling to get more pumped up, and Dolph tries to get involved. But Alex stops him and throws him out of the ring.

"Hah!" I yell, before shooting Vickie an 'in your face' look.

Swagger tries to take advantage of the distraction, but Alex just plants him.

"Boom!"

He goes for the pin, but Swagger kicks out. Alex gets Swagger set up for his Impaler DDT, but Swagger reverses and gets Alex in the ankle lock.

"No no no! Get out of it!"

Alex rolls and gets out of it, sending Swagger into Dolph who is climbing back up onto the side of the ring. Alex gets Swagger up on his shoulders and for the first time in a long time, delivers his old 'You're Dismissed' finisher on him, but doing it in a different way. Alex pins Swagger for the win, with Dolph just sitting there and watching, before sliding out of the ring. I smile widely and cheer, clapping. I wait until the ref lets go of his and Morrison's hands. I make my way up the steel steps and get into the ring. Deciding to surprise Alex, I wait until he turns around in my direction before pressing my lips to his and kissing him hard. The crowd cheers and whistles. I pull away and Alex is dazed. I giggle and bite my lip, walking away from him and getting out of the ring before him. Alex comes after me. I turn around and watch as he makes his way towards me, and I just wave and smile innocently as I continue to walk backwards up the ramp. He gives me this look that says I'm in for it. Once I get up onto the stage and I'm closer to the entrance, I dash through the curtain laughing. I don't get far before I hear him chasing me. And I still don't get far, since I end up bumping into Mike.

"Oops, sorry Mike! Can't stop!" I say, going around him.

"Did we miss something?" Aly asks Mike.

"I guess so."

"Because there goes Alex." He adds, as they both see Alex run past.

"She was probably teasing him again."

"Who knows." He chuckles.

She laughs.

"Thank goodness we're going to busy for a bit because I'm sure they're going to be all over each other."

"Oh yeah." He nods, looking amused.

She giggles and they start walking again. She hugs his arm, her head against his shoulder. They stand over where the interview with Josh is going to take place soon, along with Truth. She lets go of Mike's arm and starts to move off to the side.

"You don't need to move, it's okay."

He reaches out and pulls her back to his side.

"Okay." She murmurs.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome R-Truth and The Miz. Gentlemen despite your recent claims that there's a conspiracy against both of you, Triple H has granted your request for a tag team championship match this Sunday against Air Boom. So I guess with that said, have your feelings towards the C.O.O changed?" Josh asks.

Mike grabs the mic out of his hands and switches the WWE logo on it to the 'M' like his special mics are. Then Aly walks along with him as he and Truth walk away from Josh through the backstage area, heading for the ring.

"Triple H does the obvious and grants us our rightful tag team championship match, and then everything is supposed to be okay. That's laughable. So is CM Punk considering himself the voice of the voiceless. All anyone is talking about is this face off between Triple H and CM Punk. But oh wait everybody, this time they're actually going to tell the truth. If Punk truly wanted to tell the truth, he'd change his name from CM to what it should be...BS."

"You know what? I kind of...I feel that Triple H has made a pretty good decision man."

"Really?"

"I respect it."

"Really? Really?"

"Ninja please, hell no." Truth replies.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Mike asks, stopping Truth from walking any further.

"I said ninja wai-yah, please. I want Triple H to lose this Sunday too. I want him out of here as C.O.O. Come on Miz, let's show these people the real truth."

Then Aly, Mike and Truth head through the curtained area and come out on the stage not too long after.

"Shut up. Triple H is C.O.O, that spells coo. Now that two times spells coo coo. Coo coo is exactly what Triple H is, if he thinks we're gonna let him off the hook." Truth says as they all walk down the ramp.

"I hate to think. The Miz and I should be in the main event of every WWE Pay-Per-View." Truth continues as they reach the ring.

They all walk up the steps and get into the ring.

"And we're gonna prove that at Night Of Champions, and we're gonna prove that right now."

"'Cause the truth is this Sunday Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston are gonna get got!" Mike says, before handing the mic back to Truth.

"And that is aweeessoooooome!" Truth adds before Mike's music plays.

Then he and Truth do this weird handshake thing, before the commercial break. Aly looks at them strangely and then shakes her head.

"Mike...you just stick to the awesome thing alright?" She asks once he walks over to her.

"His thing...just doesn't work for you." She adds.

"Alright...I was just testing it out."

"Awesome is your thing."

"I know." He nods.

"Be careful alright?" She asks.

"I will."

"Love you." She smiles.

"Love you too." He smiles back, kissing her briefly.

He rubs her stomach gently and she smiles wider. Then they just relax and wait for the commercial to be over. I'm in even more trouble now since I dashed back to the room after Alex came out of the locker room from changing. I hide giggling.

"Okay okay, you can't fool me CareBear. Come out from behind the door." He says once he walks into the room.

"Awww." I pout.

"I know your hiding places."

"Took you long enough."

"Well sorry, sometimes I can't think clearly after the things you do to me."

"True..." I giggle.

I close the door as I come out from behind it, and he's gone over and sat down on the couch. He still has that look on his face where I know I'm in trouble, and he motions for me to come over.

"Uh uh." I shake my head.

"I'll sit over here." I say, going over to the other couch.

"Carebear...please."

"Hmmm, nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that look on your face."

"I'll get attacked if I come over there." I add.

"I think you're forgetting one little detail..."

"What's that?"

"I got feet, I can get up and come over there instead." He grins, starting to move.

"Alex, no."

"Yeah and who's gonna stop me?"

"Your wife." I narrow my eyes.

"Can't I just have a little fun?"

"Please?" He adds.

"We have plenty of time before they get back." He continues.

"True..." I muse.

"Then come over here...please?"

"Oh alright."

I get up and walk over to Alex to sit down next to him, only to be pulled down onto his lap by him, gently of course.

"Eager." I tease.

"You're fault."

"Sorry."

"Are you really?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

I giggle and cuddle into him.

"Cuddling is not what I had in mind as having a little bit of fun." He remarks.

"Oh be quiet and enjoy this."

"Oh I will alright."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Have some evil plan up your sleeve or something?"

"Possibly." He says before kissing me.

This time he won't pull away and he won't let me pull away, he just keeps it going. I give in and hold onto his shoulders. The fingers of one of his hands start to lightly brush across the skin of my legs as his other hand goes to my back where it's basically all exposed due to the dress. I shiver and make a noise. My nails dig into his shoulders as he starts to intensify the kiss. He intensifies it to the point where I had to make him stop due to the fact that I had to breathe. I breathe heavily, my head resting against him.

"You...gotta stop doing...that."

"I can't help it."

"You're lucky I don't jump you right now."

"I wish but we both know this isn't the place for that, however tempting it may be."

"So so tempting...see what you did...now you got me started."

"You started it."

"Yeah but still, you have no idea what you do to me."

"I can tell." He says, touching my neck where he can feel my pulse beating rapidly.

"Of course you can."

Alex moves his fingers and puts his mouth in their place, kissing my neck.

"No..." I mumble into his shoulder since that's where put my head.

"Too bad." He mutters.

"Fine...two can play at this game." I mumble, moving my hands down and under his shirt.

I feel his muscles tense under my fingers. I smile and run my nails over his abs. The first time I get a growl from him, and the 2nd time I get a groan. I do it so much to the point where he has to grab my hands to make me stop. He laces his fingers with mine to keep hold of them and continues to kiss and nip up and down my neck. Once I hear the crowd and everything on the tv, I try to make Alex stop.

"Okay...stop...match time."

"...do I have to?" He whines.

"Well at least stop enough for me to move, so I can watch the match. You can continue to be your distracting self as I watch."

"Okay." He agrees.

I move off his lap and sit next to him, and he goes back to what he was doing as I watch the tv screen. Out in the ring with all of them, the combination of Evan's music and Kofi's music had hit and they came out and did their entrance. They get into the ring and do what they do in the ring. Evan walks over to Aly and starts talking, and he pats her stomach after she hugs him. She laughs and smiles, replying. Mike of course sees and he starts to get all jealous. She's oblivious, chatting with Evan. But of course the ringing of the bell interrupts their conversations and they both are forced to get out of the ring so Mike and Kofi can have their match. She carefully goes down the steps, Evan being a gentleman and helping her. She thanks Evan for helping her, and then she stands ringside and talks to him as they watch the match.

They circle and go to lock up but Mike rushes forward and he tries to knee Kofi, but Kofi catches him by the leg. Mike makes him let go by elbowing him in the face a few times, before punching and kicking him until he's in the corner. He keeps at him with the punches in the corner until the ref backs him up. delivers the supplex befpre going for the pin, but Kofi kicks out. Mike gets him in a chin lock and holds it until Kofi gets out of it. An Irish Whip Reversal leads to Mike getting flipped over. Mike gets up and keeps getting knocked back down by Kofi before Kofi bounces off the ropes, hops over Mike, then Mike jumps up so Kofi runs past underneath him. But Kofi grabs Mike and throws him into the other part of the ropes and Mike hops over Kofi, and Kofi jumps over him. To avoid a kick, Mike held onto the ropes and when Kofi ran at Mike, he lifted him up and over the top rope, himself included.

After the commercial break Mike was back in the ring with Kofi, in another chin lock. Mike kept the pressure applied, until Kofi got out of it. But Mike countered right back with a DDT, going for the pin. Kofi kicks out at 2 though. Mike starts getting a little frustrated, before going over to Kofi and then ramming him into the corner. He grabs Kofi by the hair before picking him up and heading for another corner. Kofi counters and rolls Mike up for the pin, but thankfully Mike powers out only to have Kofi jump and land on Mike's chest with both feet. Mike and Kofi slowly get to their feet before Kofi takes control of the match until Mike gains control and kicks Kofi in the gut. Mike goes off the ropes, only to have Kofi knock him right back down and once more before he dropkicks him. Kofi misses a move after coming off the ropes and Mike stops Kofi again before shoving him into the corner. He runs at Kofi, getting kicked in the face and stumbles away. Then Kofi jumps off the ropes and hits Mike with a cross-body, going for the pin, but Mike kicks out.

As soon as Mike and Kofi got back up, when Kofi walked over to Mike, he kicked him square in the face. Mike misses a boot to the face while Kofi was sitting down and then he rolls Mike up again for another pin, but Mike powers out. Then Mike delivers the neckbreaker, going for the combo of the neckbreaker/backbreaker. But Mike takes his time so Kofi is able to counter the neckbreaker attempt and backslides Mike for another pin attempt, only to have Mike power out again. Kofi dropkicks Mike into the nearest corner, and he moves out of the way once Kofi runs and jumps to the top rope in the corner. Mike gets up quickly and trips Kofi so he falls onto the turnbuckle, then he delivers a neckbreaker off the top rope. Mike backs up and gets ready for the Skull Crushing Finale, getting behind Kofi and delivering it, getting the pin to win the match.

"Sorry Ev." Aly says to him, clapping and smiling at Mike.

"It's alright. I'm gonna check on Kofi, so I'll see you later."

"See you."

Evan slides into the ring to check on Kofi, avoiding Mike and Truth the best he can. Mike's hand is raises in victory, before he gets out of the ring and stands by Aly. Then when Truth gets out of the ring, he raises Mike's hand in victory as they walk backwards towards the ramp. Aly laces her fingers with Mike's free hand. He lets go of her hand however in favor of wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, into his side as he continues to look in the ring...mostly at Evan. She puts her arm around his waist, leaning into him. He finally turns around to walk up the rest of the ramp with Aly, before mumbling 'nerd' under his breath. She pokes him in the ribs.

"Be nice Mike."

Mike grumbles as they go backstage.

"What do I say about the grumbling?"

He stops grumbling but still has a disgruntled look on his face.

"Good. No grumbling."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous? Of that nerd? No way."

"...you really are jealous." She says, stopping and looking at him.

"There's nothing to be jealous about." She adds.

"He was just being nice and helpful and friendly." She continues.

"And he's just a friend. He's not the man I married, you are, and I love you." She finishes.

She takes his hands and puts them on her stomach. He sighs and kisses her head.

"I am yours and this is ours. Nobody else's." She murmurs.

"I know."

"So don't be jealous."

"I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She leans up and captures his lips with hers.

"Better now?" She asks once she pulls away.

"Somewhat."

"What would make it better?" She asks as he rubs her stomach.

"Well I am a little sore from the match..."

"Let's find somewhere to relax then." She giggles.

He nods and laces his fingers with hers once again, before they both walk off. They find somewhere to sit and she starts to massage his back.

"Now I feel better."

"Good." She smiles.

"Let me know when you feel completely better, and then we can head to the locker room so you can get changed."

"Okay." Mike agrees.

Aly continues until he says he's good. Then they walk to the locker room and she waits outside for him.

Then backstage Vickie is obviously trying to complain to Teddy Long about what happened between Dolph and Swagger.

"Vickie, I saw what happened out there. Oh by the way, I need to run something by you and this came straight from Triple H himself."

"Wait, we don't even know if Triple H will be in charge after Sunday."

"Well all that remains to be seen. At Night of Champions, Dolph Ziggler will defend the US Title in a Fatal Fourway match. Against Jack Swagger, Alex Riley, and John Morrison."

"You've got a match. It isn't exactly the match we wanted but still." I smile at Alex.

"I know, one step closer to celebrating." He smirks.

I laugh.

"You aren't going to let up on that, are you?"

"Nope."

"That is so unfair. The other champions have one opponent, Dolph has three!"

"What?"

"What are you looking at?" Vickie says angrily, before Kelly's voice is heard as she walks over to her.

"Nothing, it's just that Teddy may be more willing to listen if you weren't so..."

"Weren't so what?"

"Listen, I'm just trying to help."

"If I need your help, I'll ask for it you little ditzy barbie doll."

"Oh she did not just go there."

"Hit her!" I say to the tv.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. You make a pathetic Divas Champion. I cannot wait for this Sunday Night when Beth Phoenix beats you in Buffalo. Not that it will be tough, heck even I can beat you."

"She's kidding right?"

Alex snickers.

"Vickie couldn't fight a wet paper bag."

"I think she'd be too confused on what to do first."

"Yeah."

"Wait wait wait wait, hold on just a second. Now I was looking for some competition tonight for Kelly. You're sure you can beat her in the ring Vickie? Let's find out."

"Wait wait wait, what does that mean?"

"Hehe, you figure it out. Holla'." Teddy says, walking away.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!"

"There is no excuse for you."

During the commercial break, Aly and Mike come back to the room, walking in after knocking.

"Saw you got a match DC, awesome."

"I know, not the match we wanted but it's a match at least."

"Right."

"He's not letting go what I said about Sunday either." I laugh.

"Of course not." Aly laughs.

"And no Mike you do not want to know." I say before he even asks.

Aly laughs harder after looking at his confused face.

"Trust me."

"You really don't wanna know." Aly agrees through her laughter.

"Anyways, did you see what happened between Vickie and Kelly?"

"Yeah. Kelly's going to beat her bad."

"I kind of started getting an idea after she called called Kelly a ditzy barbie doll. Because calling our friends or whatever names, I know that's a big no to us. I think you get where I'm going with this."

"Yeah...what did you have in mind?"

"Well definitely not spray paint since we've used that a lot. Maybe some of that colored spray that you put in your hair, a real obnoxious color that Vickie will hate."

"Hmmm...how about green?"

"Hah, perfect."

Aly giggles.

"We can probably get it from the hair and makeup people, unless you have some."

"Not this time." Aly laughs.

"Alright, so we'll stop by there and make a surprise entrance during the match. Ooooh this gonna be fuuun."

"Oh yes."

"Despite her not learning a lesson from all of this, just makes it more fun each time. Reminds me of the time we dyed Frenchie's hair hot pink." I snicker, recalling the night.

"Oh that was great. We should do it again, only orange or something this time."

"Yes, when she comes back that is. I can hear that screech from her now seeing her hair orange. Oh the joy."

Aly smirks.

"Ooooh I can't wait for her to come back now. It'll be a lovely welcome back gift."

Mike and Alex exchange amused looks.

"We should do something to Eve too at some point."

"Of course we can't leave her out." Aly nods.

"Will definitely have to think of something."

"We'll find a good one."

I nod and then after the commercial break they replayed what happened last week with Jerry and Zack when they went against McGillicutty and Otunga. After that was done, the Bland Brothers themselves were in the ring.

"Oh joy, what now?"

"Jerry Lawler listen up old man. I don't know where you get this, how we don't have a personality."

"Uh...because you don't?"

"Nope."

"Jerry I was born with a personality. Don't you know who my father was?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, we don't." I say sarcastically.

"Really. Do you know what I've done? I'm a Harvard educated lawyer." Otunga continues.

"Then why are you in the WWE exactly?"

"So why don't you shut your mouth and bring out your partner."

"Well first of all let me say this McGillicutty. I did know your father, and trust me you're not your father. And David Otunga, just what we need...another lawyer. Now you may have graduated from Harvard, but you obviously failed your charisma class. So right now let me introduce you to my partner, who by the way has a lot of charisma, and he is loaded with personality."

Jerry's partner is none other than Sheamus.

"Hah, they're going down." I snicker.

"Yup." Aly agrees, before turning her attention to Mike since she's not interested in the match.

The match doesn't last long once Sheamus gets into the ring, and he wins the match for him and Jerry.

"Serves them right...again."

Backstage in the locker room, Ricardo is seen doing pushups and he has only counted to 2.

"Wow, weakling." I laugh.

"Hah."

Then Del Rio comes in wondering what he's doing, and once he leaves Ricardo immediately says 20.

"Yeah right." I shake my head.

"Wimp." Aly scoffs, her hands under Mike's shirt.

He jumps a little before removing her hands.

"What have I told you about the cold hands under my shirt?"

"I was trying to get them warm." She pouts.

"Oh well since that's the case, continue." He says, letting her hands go.

She slides her hands back under his shirt. He still jumps slightly and tenses but manages to make himself relax. Then she moves and snuggles into him. Mike rests his head against hers and she sighs in content.

"Awwww." I smile.

I use the camera on my phone to snap a picture.

"Too cute."

After the commercial break, John came out first and then Bret joined him and they ran down to the ring together. After they were done in the ring, Ricardo came out first and introduced Del Rio like always and for once he didn't come out with the car.

"This will be a funny match considering Rancho." I snicker.

"Yup."

After everything, Del Rio chooses Ricardo to go first against John. John takes his shirt off and treats Ricardo as a charging bull, using his shirt since it's the color red.

"Ole!" I say, laughing.

Aly laughs.

After doing that one last time, he throws his shirt into the crowd before trying for a cheap shot on Del Rio, but he jumps down from the ring and out of harms way. Ricardo comes up and hits John, but it has like no effect on him. He just laughs and turns around walking towards him, his face turned serious. Ricardo runs and Bret stands there, stopping him from outside the ropes. Ricardo turns around and John lifts him up and then drops him, Ricardo scrambling over to Del Rio and touching him for the tag.

"Wimp."

While I'm watching the match, Alex has started to rub my stomach again and is placing soft kisses over the skin he can reach. Aly's started to run her fingers across Mike's abs and sides. I start to lose focus on watching the match, and focus more on Alex. Aly feels Mike tense up again as she runs her fingers across his abs and sides. Alex smiles, knowing he's distracting me. Aly feels and hears a growl building inside Mike which makes her giggle. She decides to drag her fingers across her abs and sides even more, because it's far too much fun. Mike's growl get louder. She giggles even harder, adding in a kiss to his neck. She shifts on his lap and continues kissing his neck. By now he's just lost all focus on everything besides what she's doing. She adds in a light nip and feels him twitch slightly, his pulse racing. Alex continues to distract me with touches and kisses. We all were just so busy with distractions we didn't even notice that the match was over. By the time I could look over at the tv, and it was a commercial break.

"Oops we missed the ending of John's match." I say.

"I think it was obvious who was gonna win." Alex mumbles against my skin.

"True..."

"...but it was getting funny." I add.

"This is more fun."

"And don't say that you don't agree with me." He adds, nipping at the skin gently.

My breath hitches and I bite my lip.

"I wasn't going...to say that."

"Good."

"But don't get too comfortable though, I'm sure Kelly's match will be coming up very soon, which means I'll have to move."

Alex whines and clings.

"I don't want you to gooooo..."

"Alex..."

"...what?"

"You don't have to let go this second, but you do eventually so no whining."

"...fine."

Alex goes back to what he was doing.

"Should call you the Energizer Bunny."

"No, that's Windy." He replies.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Good. You were meant to." He chuckles.

She takes her mouth away from Mike's neck and blows a raspberry in Alex's direction.

"Right back at you."

She sticks her tongue out farther and then goes back to what she was doing to Mike. But of course the commercial break ended soon and the next thing we know, we hear Kelly's music on the tv. Alex and Mike groan.

"Hey just think about it...after this we can head back to the hotel."

They both perk up and we laugh.

"Well go go go, so that we can get back there."

"Jeez, in a hurry much?"

"Maybe."

We laugh again and untangle ourselves to get up.

"Forgetting something?"

"Of course not."

We kiss them. hen we leave and head down to hair and makeup to get the green colored hair spray.

"Mike got jealous of Evan earlier." She tells me as we're walking.

"Awww how cute."

"Evan was touching my stomach and he helped me down the stairs to get out of the ring plus we were talking like the whole match. Mike got all possessive and jealous."

"I repeat...awwwww."

"It was interesting to see that side of him."

"I bet." I nod.

"It was kind of sweet. Unwarranted though. He never had anything to worry about. I've been his from the beginning." She shrugs.

"Right, of course."

"I'm pretty sure that's why he really didn't want to let me go. He's in one of his possessive moods. I bet he would've tried to be all piranha-y if we hadn't made plans to do this."

"Not like that's a bad thing or anything right?"

"No...not really." She laughs.

"So now that Alex's match has been confirmed, you know what he said? He said that we're one step closer to celebrating."

"You created a monster." Aly teases.

"I know right?"

We both laugh.

"He's gonna be anxious and everything all week...oh boy."

"Good luck with that." She giggles.

"Your fault." She adds.

"Yes, I know."

Then we get to hair and makeup and ask for the green spray, before leaving and heading for the curtain.

"This is gonna be fun." Aly smirks.

"Oh yes." I smirk as well.

We do our special handshake as we get to the curtain. We wait until the right time to go out and that's in the middle of the match, after Swagger went out to confront Ziggler. We go out and Aly shakes up the hairspray.

"I can distract the ref while you get her."

"Sounds like a plan."

As of now, only the crowd knows that we're walking down to the ring. I make sure to get the ref's attention and keep him distracted long enough so that Aly could spray Vickie's hair. She makes sure to spray her good. Once she thought that was enough, she stopped and ditched the can, motioning to me to stop the distraction. We stand ringside and watch as she starts flipping out, but then we're the cause of the distraction for her and Kelly ends up rolling her up and winning the match. We high five and laugh. Then of course Vickie comes over to us and starts screeching, because we cost her the match. We just laugh in her face, knowing she can't do anything to us. Next thing we know, we have Swagger and Ziggler walking up to us to confront us about costing Vickie the match.

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there."

"There's nothing you two can do about it." Aly says.

"You can't touch us...none of you can touch us. Even if you do, I can guarantee that both Mike and Alex will be down here in less than a minute to beat your asses." I add.

Aly nods in agreement, folding her arms over her chest.

"Now excuse us while we leave..."

"In other words, move." Aly states.

"Or we'll just make you move."

They're still mad so we push them out of the way. Then we make our way back to the ramp and walk up, disappearing backstage and we head back to the room. Mike and Alex are already waiting for us outside the room with all our things.

"Eager boys." Aly giggles.

"No kidding."

They take our hands and pull us with them.

"Okay okay calm down, jeez."

They ease up so they aren't rushing us too much.

"See what we did?" I say to Aly, laughing.

"But it's fun." She laughs.

"I know it is."

We get to the car and drive off to the hotel. It doesn't take us long to get there, and once we do get back, it doesn't take long for us to get inside and up to our floor. We wave and say goodnight to each other before getting pulled into our rooms by our husbands.

"You...very distracting tonight." Mike says to Aly.

"I know but you loved it." She smiles.

"Trust me I know." She adds.

She walks over to the bed and sits down, reaching to take off her shoes.

"I'll get those." He says, walking over to her.

"Okay." She agrees as he crouches down and takes them off for her.

"Thank you." She adds.

"You're very welcome."

She reaches out and rubs his cheek gently.

"Tell you what. You can pick out what I wear to bed."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Well go on then." She laughs.

He grins and kisses her, before getting up and going over to her things. He goes through, looking for something he really likes. He ends up pulling out a light pink and white lace babydoll.

"When did you get this?" Mike asks, bringing it over.

"I don't remember. It's maternity so that's why you haven't seen it before now." She replies, taking it.

"Oh, well I like it."

"Of course you do. Mind helping me out of this dress?"

"Of course not." He smirks.

She giggles and he helps her get her dress off. Then he helps her put on the babydoll he picked out.

"You seem to like me in pink lately, any reason why?"

"It's a good color on you."

"No other reason?"

"Well of course there is. It's also a reminder of who's in here..." He grins, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Ohhh, Clever daddy."

"Of course I am."

An amused smile plays on her lips and she nuzzles his cheek, laying a hand on top of his.

"And she loves you very much." She says to him.

"I know."

"But I think you're wearing too many clothes, husband of mine." She says, running her free hand over his chest.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well looks like we have to solve that problem. And by we I mean you, we both know you want to."

"Duh." She smirks.

"Well...what are you waiting for?"

She laughs and starts pushing up on his shirt. He decides to help her, removing his hand from her stomach and then taking his shirt off. She traces patters on his chest before going for his jeans. Then he leans in and presses his lips against hers. She kisses back, smiling slightly. But she keeps her focus on getting his clothes off, and her hands stop above the waistline of his jeans. She drags her nails back and forth along his waist. He coils back a bit, before tensing up and a growl starts building. She giggles and keeps doing it. He finally lets the growl out and at the same time, starts to kiss her harder. She responds, kissing just as hard and dipping her fingers into his waistband. He growls again, tensing still. She giggles again, still playing with his waistband.

"If you want those off, all you have to do is let me get up to take them off." He says, after pulling away.

She takes her fingers away and tries to catch her breath.

"Just give me...a minute."

She nods, rubbing her stomach. He gets up from where he was sitting on the bed next to her to take his jeans off. She scooches back into her spot on the bed as she catches her breath. She watches Mike, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Then he climbs into bed next to her, getting under the blankets before pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. She just sighs, tilting her head. He starts to press kisses everywhere along her neck. She squirms a little, making some noises. He just chuckles against her skin and continues to kiss along her neck, adding in nips here and there. Her breath hitches every time he nips at her neck.

"Piranha..." She mutters.

"Yup." Mike agrees with a harder nip to her skin.

She yelps a little. He starts to make his way over to her jawline, taking his time as he moves along it. She leans into his kisses and touches, a small sigh escaping. He lingers by her lips for a bit once he reaches them, before pressing his to hers once again. She kisses back eagerly, reaching up to cup his face. He rests one of his hands on her side while his other hand rests on her stomach. She slowly moves her hands and lets them wander where they please while she keeps kissing Mike deeply. He tenses and shivers a bit himself, before letting out a quiet groan. She seperates their lips just enough to get some air. She licks her lips slowly as she breathes heavily, hands still wandering.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, more and more everyday." She murmurs.

"I know." He smiles.

She smiles and bites her lip slightly, knowing it drives Mike crazy when she does that. She can't help but giggle everytime Mike looks down at her biting her lip. Seeing the look on his face just makes her giggle more.

"Don't just keep staring..." She says to him.

"...do something." She adds.

"Well you have to stop biting your lip in order for me to do something."

"Make me." She challenges.

"Well then, you're in trouble now." He smirks.

"Bring it Lover Boy."

"Oh I will."

She continues biting her lip while her fingers trace over his muscles. Then out of nowhere he attaches his lips to one of the sensitive spots on her neck. She bites harder on her lip and muffles the loud moan that escapes. He glances at her lip and sees that she's still biting it, so he adds in some nipping at the skin. She arches into him, moaning again though softer this time. Once he sees that she's no longer biting her lip, he takes advantage of the situation and presses his lips back to hers, but this time more intense than before. She makes a noise as he changes to a french kiss, intent on getting his revenge for the teasing she's done lately. His hands move to hers, removing them from where they are on him and he laces his fingers with hers, preventing her from teasing him anymore. She shifts beneath him and clenches her hands but gets easily distracted by the kiss. She makes quiet noises from time to time, and he lets go of her hands in favor of cupping her face. He starts to pull away, kissing her lips once before leaning his forehead against hers. She leaves her eyes closed as she breathes steadily. She can feel that her face is somewhat flushed and that her lips are probably swollen and bruised from so much kissing. He smiles as he watches her. She slowly opens her eyes halfway.

"If I hadn't felt loved before, I sure do now." She murmurs teasingly.

"Good." He grins.

She giggles faintly.

"Okay Lover Boy. You wore me out. Time to sleep now."

"Alright." He chuckles, kissing her quickly before shifting and getting comfortable in his spot on the bed.

She snuggles up to him and sighs happily.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."

After walking into the room, I took my shoes off as I went over to my things. Alex dropped his bag after he walked in, but he never moved from his spot after closing the door.

"Something wrong?" I ask him curiously.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"What are you doing all the way over there then?"

"Oh nothing."

"Riight."

"Like I believe that." I say.

"We don't need to leave this room anymore." He grins, looking me over.

I bite back a smirk.

"...and?"

"...and, we can do whatever we want now."

"We?" I tease.

" I think by 'we', you mean 'you'."

I smirk at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"You're just all extra anxious because of Sunday."

"...your fault."

"Oops." I giggle.

Alex slowly starts to walk over.

"Don't you think you've had enough fun for tonight?"

"No."

"Of course not."

"Well you're beautiful and I love you beyond words, how can I get enough?" He asks, cupping my face when he gets close enough.

"I guess you've got a point."

Alex smiles at me, gently rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"And I love Baby Love beyond words too."

"I know you do. Gummy Bear loves you too."

Then he kisses me briefly and hugs me, his hands going to my back of course, where the dress was open.

"Okay okay, there will be time for plenty of that after I change."

He groans, his head dropping to my shoulder.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I need to change."

"I can't sleep in my dress tonight." I add.

"I beg to differ."

"And how is that?"

"Oh that's for me to know and for you to never find out. But you can get changed, go ahead."

"You have to move first."

"Unless you're helping me."

Alex's head perks up and he looks at me.

"I can help?"

"If you want to."

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay, just let me find something first."

"Okay."

He lets me go and I turn around, going through my things for something to change into. I find the perfect thing and pull it out.

"Okay, all set." I say, turning around.

Alex grins and eyes the purple lace in my hand.

"You want to hold onto this don't you?"

"I'd rather hold onto you."

"You can...after I change."

He sighs but agrees.

"But you are helping me, so what're you waiting for?"

A grin speads across his face and he helps me get out of my dress. Then he takes what I picked out and helps me put that on, making sure to leave teasing touches as he goes. I squirm whenever he does that. When he finishes, he wraps his arms around me and pulling me super close.

"Ah ah ahh, nothing happens until you get changed too."

He curses under his breath and hurries to change. I giggle as I walk over to the bed and climb onto it and under the blankets. Alex finishes and gets into bed beside bem. He tags me until I'm almost in his lap.

"Okay okay, down boy."

"...mine..." He buries his face in my neck.

"I think we've established that many times."

Alex chuckles.

"I know but still...mine..."

"Yes, yours. And you're mine. This..." I pause and put his hands on my stomach.

"...is OURS."

"And that makes me so happy." He smiles.

"I know. Me too."

Then he leans in and kisses me briefly but softly. I kiss back, holding his face in my hands. And this time, I don't let him pull away just yet. He chuckles a bit, letting me have the control for now. He lets me have my fun with being in control for a bit, but after a while he decides that he's going to be in control. So he starts to kiss me deeply. I let go of his face and wrap my arms around his neck, sliding into his lap. I pull myself closer, kissing back with just as much intensity. While my arms are around his neck, my nails drag across his neck where I can reach. He growls against my lips, a small shudder going down his spine. I smile against his lips, doing it again. The growl gets louder. He finally has had enough and pulls from my lips.

"No more..."

"But it's fun..."

"For you."

"Exactly." I smile.

"You know I can do much worse than what you were doing to me right?"

"I know. I can do worse too."

"Not if I prevent you from doing worse."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"I'd like to see you try."

Alex smirks and holds me, shifting so I'm pinned to the mattress. Then he takes my hands and laces his fingers with mine, pressing them to the mattress as well.

"Okay, should've expected that."

"Yes you should have."

"And now you can't go anywhere or do anything." He adds.

"My turn for fun." He finishes, smirking.

First he leans down and kisses my lips quickly, before making his way along my jawline and over to my ear. He wastes no time in nipping at my earlobe. My breath hitches and I make a tiny noise. As he starts to move down to my neck, my hands squeeze his and on instinct I tilt my head to the side. He takes his time, nipping and kissing a path down my neck. I make the noises a bit louder, burying my face in his shoulder to muffle them. Alex circles around the sensitive spot and I suck in a breath. After a bit of teasing me like that he focuses on the spot, and presses his lips against it. I immediately start to tense up and I struggle against his grip on my hands. He chuckles and nips at the spot. A quiet moan escapes me but is muffled by his shoulder. That earns a satisfied smirk from him and he continues on the spot until he moves back towards my lips. I bring my head up and lock lips with him. I squirm from underneath him still trying to get free, but he still won't let me. When he does finally pull away he leans his forehead against mine, waiting for me to open my eyes back up. It takes a bit but my eyes slowly open up.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You can let me go now."

Alex kisses me one last time before letting me go. He moves and gets comfortable in his spot, before grabbing me and pulling me close. I snuggle into him contentedly.

"Night love."

"Night."


	235. Smackdown Before Night Of Champions

It's the middle of the day and we stuck around because of Smackdown tonight. We're all just hanging around in our rooms after being out all morning. I'm multi-tasking by reading stuff online and just sketching an idea that I had in my head. Alex reclined next to me, his hand rubbing my stomach.

"How you're able to multi-task like that, I have no idea."

"I'm talented." I laugh.

"You are. By the way, what're you drawing?"

"Nothing."

"Looks like something..."

"You'll find out...another time."

"Aww. Okay."

"It's a surprise. I'm having something made once this drawing is done."

"Oh."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"I trust you."

"And we're just a few days away from possibly celebrating." He adds.

"Right." I laugh.

"I'm surprised you were able to control yourself all this week." I add.

"It hasn't been easy."

"Oh I'm sure." I snicker.

"You don't help matters either."

"Oh I know." I smirk.

"But it's fun." I add.

"For you, yes."

"Exactly."

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course I do."

"Baby Love is proof."

"Mmhmm, sure is." I nod.

"I can't wait until we get to feel movement."

"I know, me neither." I smile.

"And then we'll get to find out what we're having..."

"That too. I know you're excited about that."

"Yes I am." He smiles.

"Here's a question...what do you hope we're having?"

"Honestly I would be happy either way."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Awww, well you know I think we should start thinking about names."

"True. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well we already got the possible name if it's a boy...'cause of Zack. You said we'll see about that one. Um...frankly I haven't done that much thinking about names."

"You want to take a look now?"

"Sure we can do that."

I pull up a baby name site on my computer. The first list of names we look at are the names for girls. It isn't long before Alex spots one he likes.

"I like that one." He says, pointing to the name 'Aaliyah'.

"Aaliyah...I love it." I say, after taking time to think.

Alex smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Now to find a middle name..." I say, scrolling through the list.

The two of us find a few and mull them over. After mulling them over we decide on a middle name...Jasmine.

"Yay, we just decided on our first name."

Alex kisses me and smiles.

"Now for boys."

"Yup."

The two of us start looking through the boy names. Like before we find some and mull them over, before deciding on one.

"Now we're set." Alex smiles.

"Uh huh, one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah."

"Next thing to worry about are the nurseries once we find out and we have to find a place in Vegas too."

"Right. I asked Mike and got the number of their agent and asked her to send us some places to look over." Alex nods.

"One step ahead of me I see."

"Yup."

"Always." He adds.

I smile and kiss him.

"Oh you know what I read? Coming out of my first trimester and going into the second, I'm not gonna be as tired as I was anymore."

"Good. Windy said it would pass."

"Other things will be happening too."

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say that from what Aly said to me, I'm gonna wanna jump you like all the time."

Alex's eyes widen and he swallows heavily.

"You just got awfully quiet..."

"I just gave you thoughts didn't I." I smirk.

He just nods slowly.

"Oops, my bad."

"Minx."

"You love it."

"And plus it's true."

I kiss Alex and then put my head against his shoulder.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well at 17 weeks you can start talking to Gummy Bear, because that's when babies ears develop to the point where they can hear sounds."

"Awesome."

"I know you're just waiting to do that."

"Of course."

"And parts of me are going to be more sensitive."

"Oh."

"It's not gonna be anything bad though."

"Okay."

"Also I should've noticed this from 6-9 weeks, but throughout the rest of the pregnancy well...let's just say the 'girls' are um...gonna be getting a bit bigger. Just like a size or two."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me how it happens, it just does."

"Alright."

"And I think that's basically all you need to know for now."

"Okay. Good to know."

"It's a good thing I got that last one out, honestly I was a little embarrassed to tell you."

"You don't have to be embarassed to tell me anything." Alex kisses my head.

"I know but I still was a little."

"Its alright."

"I'm sure you would've noticed soon anyway." I snicker.

"True." Alex laughs.

Then as I start to put my computer and everything away, he starts up the small distraction of tracing patterns lightly on the skin of my shoulder. I get goosebumps but don't move away. But I do get that tickling sensation as he continues, so I squirm a little bit.

"Quit."

"Why?"

"Because that's starting to tickle."

He presses a little harder so that it doesn't tickle but is still teasing.

"You are so easily distracted." I shake my head amusedly.

"You love me anyway."

"Yes I do, and Gummy Bear is proof." I smile, leaning up and kissing him.

He nods and smiles when I pull away, his hands lightly running over my stomach. Then I move and snuggle into his side, an arm draped over him and my head resting on his chest. In the room with Aly and Mike, she's watching him have fun with talking to Savannah and smiling as he acts all cute. As usual she lets her fingers run through his hair soothingly, her other hand resting on her stomach.

"I think someone hears you daddy."

Mike grins, kissing her belly as he feels her moving.

"Did I wake someone up?" He says to her.

"Maybe so." She giggles a bit.

"Awww, I'm sorry."

"Though we ate not long ago so that might be why she's moving."

"That too. She's thanking you for feeding her." He chuckles.

"Sure." She laughs.

"That's what is is huh?" He says back to her.

"She's getting a bit stronger." She remarks.

"So we should be able to see her movements soon?"

"Yeah. In 2 weeks or so."

"I'm so excited."

"I can tell." She smiles.

"But when that happens, with your face so close to my belly when you're talking to her, you have to be careful because she'll get you."

"And I'm gonna laugh when she does." She snickers.

"Of course you will."

"It'll be funny."

"Because you'll never expect it."

"Right."

"You're gonna get me huh?" He says to her.

She continues watching him as he talks and lavishes affection on her belly.

"She's really active today."'

"Mmhmm. Some days are more than others."

"It really just depends on her."

"She's still doesn't have much control over it yet."

"Right." He nods.

"Soon though."

"Well whether she has control over it or not, I still love it."

"I know. Me too babe."

Then he moves so that he's up by you, but he keeps a hand on her stomach and rubs it. She leans in and gives him a long, slow kiss.

"I love you, so much." He says, after she pulls away.

"I love you just as much." She smiles, rubbing her nose against his.

"And the same goes for Savvy."

"She loves you just as much too."

She snuggles into him and buries her face in his neck.

"I wish we could stay like this." She mumbles.

"I know. Only if I didn't have to go to Smackdown to be there for Truth in his match against Evan."

"Yeah..."

"But hey we can leave right after that."

"Good."

"But that means before it, just a lot of sitting around and waiting."

"Boring." She mutters.

"I know, but we can get up and walk around too if you want."

"Mmkay. I can think of other things too." She says against his neck, kissing and nipping his skin gently.

"...like what...?"

"What am I doing hmm?"

"...distracting..."

"Mmhmm..."

"...well that's something...to look forward...to."

She giggles.

"Of course it is."

She continues to be affectionate, smiling as she feels his pulse speeding up. He just loses focus on everything at that point, and focuses more on her and the distraction. She feels his hands starting to wander and she giggles, twitching when he brushes a ticklish spot. One of her hand starts to wander down to the bottom of his shirt, before she slides her hand under it. She runs her fingers up to his chest and back down over his abs. He tenses like always and makes quiet noises. She moves her hand down and tucks two fingers under his waistband, sliding them back and forth. The noises then get louder, leading to a pretty loud growl. She starts giggling but doesn't let up.

"...evil..." He says, still growling.

"You love it." She sings lightly.

"You're...in trouble later."

"Later huh?"

"Yes."

"I figured you'd try and turn the tables on me here." She giggles.

"Oh I was thinking about it. But I have plans...for later."

"If you say so."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Oh I know. You're a sneak."

"That's right."

She leans up and teasingly brushes her lips over the corner of his mouth. At the last second however, he turns his head and ends up pressing his lips against hers. She goes to pull back but her reaches up and holds her in place. She decides to give in and relax, kissing him back.

"Tease me like that..." He mumbles after pulling away.

"Its fun and you know you love it." She brushes her lips against his again.

"And I always get you back."

"I know."

"I'll be prepared for whatever it is you have in store for me later." She adds.

"Good." He smirks.

"You should be prepared always."

"I know. You love me so much I can get attacked at any moment." She laughs.

"Exactly. Same for you."

"I learned from the best." She giggles.

Mike chuckles.

"You did." He agrees, kissing her head.

"I couldn't be anymore proud of you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm proud of you for many things. Most of all this." He puts his hands on her stomach.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"You're going through all this for us to have a baby and you haven't complained hardly at all. You're amazing."

She looks at him and sees the seriousness and love in his eyes. Her eyes fill up with tears and her lips tremble as she tries not to cry. He sees that she's trying not to cry and he moves his hands to wrap his arms around her in a hug. She buries her face in his chest, tears spilling over. He lays his head against hers and rubs a hand up and down her back to soothe her. Mike whispers things in her ear soothingly until she's able to get ahold of herself.

"I got your shirt wet...sorry." She sniffles, looking sheepish.

"It's okay. It'll dry."

"I can take it off anyway." He adds.

"I'm sure you'd prefer that anyway." He continues, smirking.

She sniffles and giggles while he wipes the tears from her face.

"Especially since I'm wearing jeans."

She giggles more.

"Tis true..."

She kisses his wrist.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"And I love you too." He says, looking down at her stomach.

"She loves you too daddy."

He does end up taking his shirt off and he gets comfortable in his spot and relaxes. She gets an idea and goes to rummage in her bag. She takes off her shirt and stuff to put on the bandeau tube top Mike enjoys before going back to her spot. She lays against him, sighing happily at the skin contact.

"Feel better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." He smiles.

"I like this. We need to lay like this more often." She murmurs, snuggling.

"Yes we do. Tell you what, we can set aside time each day for this."

"Sounds like a great plan."

Hours pass and it's about that time to start getting ready to leave for the show. She groans and whines.

"I know I know, you don't wanna move."

"We'll have more time later." He assures her.

"I still don't wanna move."

"I know, but you have to...sorry."

She whines.

"Need convincing huh? I can do that." He says.

She goes quiet and looks at him curiously. He smirks and before she knows it, his lips were pressed to hers in a hard kiss. She responds after a second and shortly after that he pulls away.

"...okay..." She murmurs dazedly.

"Works everytime."

He helps her up and they both get ready. He changes his whole outfit, changing into a grey suit with a purple shirt and a pinkish tie.

"Thinking of Savvy huh?" She smiles from her spot on the bed since she's already finished.

"Of course I am."

"Cute." She giggles.

"I knew you'd think so."

Mike finishes and walks over to her, pulling her up into his arms.

"You look good." She says and kisses his cheek before he looks her over.

"So do you. Beautiful." He kisses her gently.

She can't help but blush and hide her face once he pulls away. He chuckles.

"Cute."

Her face heats up more.

"Quit."

"Just saying Princess."

"We should go. Don't want you to be late."

"Right." He nods.

They grab their things and head down to the car. Alex and I were already waiting, so once they got down to the car and Mike unlocked it, we all piled in and headed off to the arena.

"Its weird being at Smackdown, we haven't been in so long."

"I know, but hey we get to see Nattie." I point out.

"True."

"She'll be happy to see the little bump after she just mentioned something about it Monday night."

"Of course." She smiles

"And you know what else. There's the chance of running into Justin, Wade, Ted and Cody."

"Oh boy." Aly mutters.

"Should be interesting."

"Yeah."

Then we get to the arena and go to the room we're staying in to watch the show. Mike and Alex walk behind us as the two of us talk. She rubs her stomach absentmindedly while walking. We do make it to the room without running into people...for now. We take our spots on the couches and relax while we wait. Mike and Alex instantly have their hands on our stomachs. Aly smiles when Mike slides his hands under her shirt so he's touching bare skin. She leans back, turning her head and kisses the corner of his mouth. He smiles andd returns the favor. Soon the show had started and Justin had just introduced Edge.

"Heyyyy."

"Nice."

He does his entrance just like he used to do before he retired. Then we see that there will be a special edition of the Cutting Edge with guests Randy and Mark Henry. The crowd is still going nuts after Edge's music stops.

"Damn I miss that. You know...even if this never happens again, even if this is a one time occurance, it feels so good to stand in a WWE ring again. But I'll do it one better 'cause it feels...it feels even better to be back in MY home town...Toronto! You know since I was forced to retire I've done some pretty cool things. I got to shoot a tv show, I've been in all kinds of stuff and it's been fun."

Edge's little thing goes on, until Cody's music cuts him off.

"Oh boy."

"Let me give credit where credit is due. I was sure that you were going to come out here Edge to pontificate on your appearance on the Sy-Fy series Haven, which airs tonight after Smackdown. I mean what an opportunity for the ultimate opportunist and you didn't take it. All the same it sounds to me like you are sucking up to these people. I thought you were above that. Maybe not. Maybe you're just like all of these blank and hopeless faces that are in need of paper bags over them. Maybe..."

"Maybe...maybe you should quit bitching and moaning about injuries and masks over your face, blaming everyone but yourself. Maybe you should do something yourself and quit blaming everybody else. Look in the mirror, even though it's disfigured."

"He's not disfigured. He's stupid is what he is."

"You know it sounds like you're a little bitter. Let's examine that...why would you be bitter? I mean the last time I saw you, you were triumphant at Wrestlemania. You walked out the World Heavyweight Champion, while I wallowed in tragedy at my blemished exterior. But...there's always a but. I went on to become the Intercontinental Champion, I went on to dispose of the weak-minded Ted DiBiase, and last Monday in the main event of Monday Night Raw I defeated the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. So tell me who's the triumphant now?"

"Not you...sorry."

"And I guess...I guess that would make you the...the tragedy."

Cody goes over to the ropes and is handed one of the paper bags, the crowd chanting 'Spear'. He hands Edge the bag and he takes it.

"Now I know you're not gonna take that, and you're not going to place it over your head. I want you to take it home, I want you to place it on your mantel in your home office as a reminder of what Smackdown has become. The new HOME of the new FACE of Smackdown, the Intercontinental Champion...Cody Rhodes."

"Edge is not amused."

"Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it. But if you're the new face of Smackdown, then I think the show needs a paper bag much more than I do." Edge says, handing Cody back the bag.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You're right it doesn't make sense. What else doesn't make sense is how someone so charismatic like the American Dream Dusty Rhodes actually sired you. And to be perfectly honest, since I think you're gonna keep talking, I think I'm gonna leave because if I don't I'm gonna fall asleep right here."

"Cut that music, cut that music. Hey, hey! Cut...I'm not done with you! I'm the Intercontinental Champion! Hey, hey! I'm the Intercontinental Champion, you're not better than me, none of you people are better than me! You know what...you know what? I'm going to enhance all of your lives right now, starting with you. You need a paper bag, you most likely need 2 paper bags, you need a paper bag, you especially need a paper bag..."

And then out of nowhere Cody gets hit by someone in the crowd with a paper bag on. The person removes the paper bag and it reveals to be Ted.

"Nice. Sneaky."

"He looks maaaad."

"Yes he does."

"You better run Cody haha."

But he doesn't get far, and Ted delivers his finisher Dream Street to him and then he goes over to the two men with the bags and demands one. When one of them doesn't give him one, he hits him too and grabs one off the floor where they fell. Cody ditches the ring with the title before Ted could even put the bag over his head.

"Darn."

Then we see Sin Cara and Daniel Bryan making their way to the curtain to obviously go out for their match. Of course after the commercial the match had begun with Sin Cara coming out first, followed by Daniel Bryan.

"It sucks we can't call him Wabbit Boy anymore."

"Darn."

"Just had to change that music didn't he."

"Apparently."

We didn't really pay attention to the match, but we did pay attention once Sin Cara's music played again out of nowhere when he wasn't even leaving the ring at all. The smoke and everything went off and then we see a 2nd Sin Cara.

"What the...?"

"Ohhh the original is back."

"Oh yeah...'cause there's a difference in height and everything." I say once they both are in the ring now and staring each other down.

"Yeah."

"This is going to be an interesting storyline."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Everyone in the audience is probably so confused." I laugh.

Aly nods, laughing too. And then of course they show stuff about Mark Henry.

"Boring...he's crazy...what's new?"

"Mmhmm." Aly agrees and slides her hands inside Mike's suit jacket.

After the commercial break, Zack's in Teddy's office with him.

"Come on Teddy, you know that Mark Henry and Randy Orton can't stand in the same ring for the Cutting Edge without...without manhandling eachother. I mean come on bro, I mean last week Mark, he laid me out, I didn't even do anything...for no reason."

"Poor Zack."

"Yeah. I bet Charity took good care of him though."

"Oh I'm sure she did."

"I wonder how their planning is going."

"Yeah, if we end up running into them tonight, we should ask."

"For sure." Aly agrees.

"Well I'm gonna tell you something right now Zack. The both of them are going to act like professionals. Because once again, I'm going to invoke a no contact rule. Now what that means is if Orton or Henry engage in any physicality during the Cutting Edge, then the match this Sunday is off. You got that? Well I want you to relay it to both of them."

"Yeah...I'll pass it along." Zack replies, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Playa', woo woo woo, don't blow it."

Then Aksana comes into the room and the lighting changes and music plays.

"Eww, she's going to flirt with him again."

"Oh gross." She makes a face, hiding against Mike.

"Yeah, I don't wanna watch this." I say, hiding against Alex myself.

Alex starts to distract me with touches and kisses. Mike starts to do the same with Aly as well. She leans into his kisses but squirms as his fingers brush over the skin of her stomach since his hands are still under her shirt. He smiles as he continues to kiss her skin, and continues to brush his fingers over the skin of her stomach. She can't help giggling.

"Love you...love you...love you..." He mumbles against her skin repeatedly.

"Love you too." She giggles.

"Mr. Affectionate." She adds.

"Always." He smiles and doesn't stop what he's doing.

She sighs in content. The distractions are short lived though once we hear Beth's music and happen to look over at the tv and see Nattie come out with her for her match against AJ.

"Okay, we want to watch this so cool it." Aly says.

"Awwwwwwww." Mike pouts.

"Later Mister Touchy Feely." She pats his leg.

"...okay..."

He starts to pull his hands out but she stops him.

"Those are fine as long as you stop with the teasing touches."

"I can deal with that." He nods.

Alex just has his head resting on my shoulder. We can already tell that the match won't be a long one, because Beth is stronger than AJ and she proves it by lifting AJ up with both hands, before dropping her. AJ tries her best to fight back, but it's no use because Beth gives her the Glam Slam and she wins the match. Kaitlyn gets AJ and they slide out of the ring and Nattie gets in, Beth being handed a mic.

"This Sunday Kelly Kelly, the clock's about to strike midnight. Because you and all of the other Cinderellas in the WWE are about to have a very uhappy ending to your little fairytale."

"With the way Creative is...I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Which sucks. I mean don't get me wrong, Kelly is nice but...things need to change."

"Yeah, I agree with you."

After the commercial break, a promo for Sheamus was shown before Edge and Trish Stratus were seen backstage and she was obviously teaching him something before Christian shows up.

"Ugh, not him."

"Whinebag." Aly mutters.

"What's going on? Trish nice of you to show up when you got something to sell. Selfish. Anyways listen, you and I are back together. It's good to see you man, how's it going?"

"It's...great to see you too. I know we missed phone calls, and after what happened at SummerSlam I thought you were a little upset with me."

"Yeah SummerSlam you know, it's like maybe you cost me the World Heavyweight Championship maybe you didn't. I mean, maybe you made me lose my concentration...you know what, I can't fault you after thinking about it you know. You were just speaking your mind and you were being honest, you were telling the truth."

And of course they hug after that like nothing ever happened.

"Hey, but since tonight is a big deal for you and you're hosting the Cutting Edge and you know the whole deal, maybe before that you can slide into Teddy Long's office you know? Do me a favor, kind of pay me back for what happened, tell him that I deserve one more match for the World Heavyweight Championship. You know I deserve it."

"Uh noooo, you don't.

"In his dreams maybe."

"You don't...you don't think I deserve it? Is that what that look on your face is? After all we've been through? Hey man, let me remind you at Wrestlemania...your very last match...I was in your corner, I had your back, I made sure you left as the World Heavyweight Champion. Come on!"

"Whinebag."

"You're giving me a headache okay? I didn't want to say this the first time, I don't want to say it now, but you're acting like a little bit-"

"D...don't say that to me again. Okay fine. That's how it's gonna be huh? I guess I'll just see you around sometime Edge." Christian says, walking down the hall.

"Hey hey Edge, um...Teddy said there's no contact on the Cutting Edge, so if you could please tell Mark and Randy please? Tell them, tell them alright? Tell them, woo woo woo you know it! Tell them, tell them! Tell them!" Zack says really fast before dashing away.

We start laughing.

"Ohhh Zack."

"Poor guy." Aly giggles.

"Was that...was that the Internet Champion?" Trish asks.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, we...we need some yoga, just breath..." Trish adds before the screen changes to the next match of the night, with Wade's music playing and he walks out.

"Oh relax...you have nothing to worry about with him. He apologized way back."

"I know he did but I just can't forget what he's done."

"I know..." I sigh.

"I'm with him on that. I won't lie, being around Wade makes me nervous." Aly says.

"And you have every right to be nervous." Mike nods.

"I know."

She snuggles into him for fore extra comfort. After another commecial break there was a Smackdown flashbck to match that Chris had against JTG with Big Show ringside for him and Shad ringside for JTG. After that however was the tag match with Wade already in the ring and Christian was his partner. Then Justin Gabriel came out, followed by Sheamus.

"You know I really don't wanna watch this match, wanna go to catering or something?" I ask Aly.

"Sure I guess. I could always use a snack."

"Awww." Mike pouts.

"Oh stop. You'll live."

"We won't be gone that long." She adds.

"You said that last time."

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't think I was going to get hungry."

"Blame your daughter."

Mike looks slightly amused.

"We'll try not to take so long this time."

"Can't promise anything though."

"You know how we get around food." She adds.

"I know." He chuckles.

"Kiss for the road?" She tilts her face up, pushing her lips out slightly.

"I would never pass that up." He laughs, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

She lingers for a minute before pulling away and untangling herself from him.

"Just make sure you make it back in time for the match."

"Will do." She leans over for one last kiss as she pulls his hands out from under her shirt.

I do the same with Alex, kissing him before he moves his hands and I untangle myself from him and get up too. Aly gets up and we head out the door.

"I think we should be prepared to hear or see Nattie soon." I laugh.

"Probably." Aly giggles.

"Imagine what it's gonna be like bringing Savannah to these shows, being backstage and everything."

"That'll be fun." She smiles.

"She'd probably be telling stories to everyone with her baby talk."

"I'm sure." She giggles, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"I can't wait though, she's gonna be so adorable." She adds.

"Of course she will be." I smile.

"Mike insists that she's going to look like me."

"Awwww."

"I just hope she gets his eyes."

"Aww, yeah that would make her even more adorable."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

We get to catering and walk in, looking around at the selection. We're both careful to avoid the foods that make us sick. Once we grab what we want, we go and sit down to eat our food.

"Mmm...so good." Aly mumbles, popping some fruit in her mouth.

"Fruit is always good."

"True but it's more satisfying to eat if you're craving it."

"True, that and other food."

"Right." Aly nods.

"Most of my cravings have been like late at night." I laugh.

"I've had those." She giggles.

"It's a pain isn't it? You wanna sleep but you also wanna get up and eat." She adds.

"Yup." I nod.

"Now I get woken up by cravings and movement."

"When you get to where I am, you'll barely get a break."

"As far as sleeping goes anyway. You have to get comfortable, deal with cravings, movement, weird dreams, muscle spasms, and all kinds of oh so fun things." She adds.

"Oh boy."

"Mmhmm."

"You're in for a lot, that's for sure."

"But at least we're going through it together. Even if we're 10 weeks or so apart."

"Right."

"Someone's up." Aly remarks, looking at her stomach.

"Must be the food." I giggle.

"Probably."

"Either that or she's just in one of those moving moods."

"That's true too."

"She's getting stronger you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pretty soon she'll be doing full fledge kicks and you'll be able to actually see her moving."

"I bet Mike's really excited."

"Oh he is." She smiles.

"He just can't wait to actually see her move."

"I told him I'm going to laugh when she kicks him while his head is right there." She snickers.

"That'll be funny to see."

"I know. She's already interrupted us while we were kissing." She laughs.

"Haha awww."

"We were putting her crib together and took a break, which ended up with us kissing and then she started moving while we were kissing."

"Sounds like she wanted you to get things done."

"That's what Mike said." She giggles.

"We did manage to get the rest of the nursery set up though."

"That's good."

Then we hear the familiar squeal of happiness and we're hugged by Natalya before she sits down at the table with us.

"Hit Nattie." We laugh.

"How're you two doing tonight?" She asks.

"We're good."

"What about you?" I add.

"I'm doing good too."

"That's good. Hey Dolce don't you have something to tell her?" Aly says, gving me a look.

"Oh yes." I smile.

Nattie looks curious.

"I have a bump now." I tell her.

"Really?" She says excited.

"Yup."

"Granted, it's a little one but yeah I have one."

"Awww."

"I wanna see."

I move and pull up my shirt a bit so she can see.

"Awwww."

"So cute." She gushes.

"It's just so funny how you mention something about it Monday and now all of a sudden I have one."

"Yeah." Nattie giggles.

"Alex is already really happy."

"Awww."

"He's more affectionate now and everything."

"That's sweet."

"Oh before I forget, we already picked out names."

"Ooooh. Spill!" Aly smiles.

First I tell them the boy name we had picked out.

"...and if it's a girl, her name is gonna be Aaliyah Jasmine."

"Awww. Those are great names."

"Alex picked out Aaliyah, he really liked that one."

"It's very pretty."

"I know." I smile.

Aly finishes her food and gets up tp throw away her garbage. I finish shortly after and throw my trash away as well. We return to the table and stay a while, talking with Nattie.

"Shall we go walk around? You know if we go back to the room, they won't want to let us up again." Aly says.

"Yeah, walking around sounds good."

Nattie agrees and we get up, leaving catering to go walk the halls.

"Oh Nattie, you should feel my stomach again. This time she's actually moving, no hiccups."

"Really?"

She puts her hand on her stomach.

"Oh wow."

"I know." She smiles.

"Just a couple more weeks until we actually get to see her moving."

"How exciting." She grins.

"Yeah until she kicks me in the ribs and other places that'll hurt."

"Aww." Nattie giggles.

"Oh well. Comes with the territory." Aly shrugs.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end."

"Definitely."

We walk around for a while longer, until deciding to head back to the room just to make sure we're not gonna miss Mike's match. We hug and say bye to Nattie once we get to the room. She walks away and we walk in.

"Just in time, in a few minutes I'm leaving to head out there with Truth." Mike says.

"Told you we would be back in time."

"You worry too much."

He chuckles.

"I have my reasons."

"I know."

"Well the match shouldn't be too long, and I should be back soon."

"Okay."

"Then we can leave and head back to the hotel for the night."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I'll see you after the match." He says, getting up from the couch.

"Forgetting something." She asks, mocking the question Mike usually asks.

"Of course not." He chuckles walking over and cupping her face before he kisses her.

"Mmm...love you." She murmurs when he pulls away.

"I love you too."

"She loves you too daddy." Aly says as he rubs her stomach.

"I know she does." He smiles.

"Have fun out there and be careful."

"I will, promise."

"Good."

He kisses her one last time before heading out the door. She sits down ont he couch as we watch Evan and Kofi come out first and wait for the commercial to be over. After the commercial break Mike and Truth came out to Truth's theme.

"Toronto Canada! Shut your stupid mouths and listen to R-Truth's new remiiiiix!" Mike says to the crowd.

"Oh god." I facepalm.

"People over there what's up, Canada listen this is what's up. You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"Now that's what's up."

"You can get with this or you can get with that. The Awesome Truth, this is where it's at. You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

"You suck."

And of course Mike is dancing around a bit during this. Aly laughs at him.

"You wanna know what's up, here's the deal. The truth's being told, I'm gonna keep it real. First of all pow in your mouth, we don't like none of ya'll, how do you like us now."

"Now." Mike says all gangster like.

Aly facepalms.

"The sundance superman, he's in the place. If you don't like it, I can fix your face. See I've had it up to here with ya'll, the happy go-lucky Little Jimmy and all. He's the Miz, I'm Truth, we're Awesome Truth. This is how we feel about all of you. You suck."

"You suck."

"And you suck."

"You suck."

"You suck. Toronto Canada..."

"...sucks." They both finish at the same time.

"Wow." Aly laughs.

"Ohhhhh you married that." I say through my laughter.

"Yup. Baby, your daddy is a goofball." She says to her stomach.

Mike is out of the ring now, going over to commentary to join Cole, Josh, Booker and Kofi.

"That was phenomenal! Miz, that was great. Did you write the lyrics, you had to write the lyrics to help R-Truth write the lyrics for that right?" Cole asks.

"We would like to dedicate that song to Air Boom and..." Mike starts to say before Kofi interrupts him and Cole is heard just laughing.

"Wait a second he's talking about my suit. Listen, look at you. You're in a t-shirt and jeans, I'm in a $1,000 suit. I act, look, walk and talk like a champion."

"Okay well here's the thing. Since I have this championship title and I'm wearing jeans and t-shirt, this is what a champion dresses like by default, so pipe down son." Kofi retorts.

"Thank you very much for keeping it warm for me, for this Sunday."

Then Cole starts talking about Bret Hart and everything while they watch the match.

"Miz tells us about Monday Night where you beat Kofi Kingston."

"I beat Kofi Kingston, just like we're gonna beat them this Sunday at Night of Champions."

Evan misses Airbourne and Truth hit his finisher on Evan winning the match. Mike leaves commentary and gets into the ring, raising Truth's hand in victory. They do their handshake thing, before the screen changes to more stuff about Randy and Mark.

"Thank god we can leave now."

"I know right?"

We all wait for Mike, not really paying too much attention to the show. Finally the door opens and Mike walks back in.

"Yayyy we can go." Aly cheers.

"You were the biggest goof out there by the way."

"It was fun." Mike chuckles.

"We noticed." I snicker.

"Trying to be a gangster now?"

"Hey at least he pulls it off better than Otunga and McGillicutty."

"True...they do so horrible at it. They try way too hard."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I'm sure you wanna leave now."

She nods. Alex and I get up while she shifts to the edge of the couch so she can get up. We make sure we have our things before heading out of the room and out to the car in the parking lot to head back to the hotel. We get to the hotel easily and go up to our rooms.

"Now time to relax." I say, falling back on the bed after I walk over to it.

"Yup." Alex agrees, laying beside me.

Then I lean over and kiss him briefly, making up for the time lost from the short distraction from earlier. Alex kisses me back. I start to pull away and he follows, not wanting to really stop. I giggle and I have to hold him back. Alex whines.

"Oh stop whining. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why'd you pull awayyyy."

"Because I needed airrrrrr."

"We weren't even kissing that hard or intense."

"Still. I'm more prone to sinus issues while pregnant."

"And I don't want sinus issues."

"Oh."

"Like if I sneeze my nose could bleed. It doesn't happen to everyone, but I wanna be on the safe side you know?"

"Gotcha."

"Sorry if I killed the mood."

"It's alright."

"I'm gonna go get changed."

"Nooooo." He whines.

"Yesssss."

"Not yetttt."

"Yesss. Alex, I want to be more comfortable..."

"...okay, fine."

"Sorry. Its just these pants and stuff are tighter now and its uncomfortable to wear them for long periods of time. I feel better when things are looser and don't press on my stomach so much."

"I know, it's okay."

Alex lets me go and the two of us get changed for bed. We climb into bed and lay there for a while with the light on and talk and everything. Once I start to feel tired, I snuggle into him more and that's when he turned the light off.

"Night love." He kisses my head.

"Night."

In the room with Mike and Aly, she went right over to her things and grabbed some clothes to change into so that she'd be comfortable herself. She changes and climbs onto the bed, only in a light tanktop and boyshorts since she's feeling warm. Mike changes himself, also climbing onto the bed and wrapping her in his arms. She cuddles into him.

"We get to see Savvy again soon."

"I know, I'm excited."

"Me too."

"She'll be even bigger than the last time."

"Yeah she will be."

"It'll be amazing to see how much she's grown since the last time."

"I know." She smiles.

"More pictures too."

"Yup."

"And more of her heartbeat too." She adds.

"Yeah, one of the best sounds ever." Mike smiles.

"Definitely."

"Which it's okay to cry about again, although you're used to it by now."

She looks up at him and giggles.

"We'll see what happens."

"Okay." She nods, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"So...you suck rap tonight huh?" She snickers.

"Yes."

"Dorky dancing." She giggles.

"A different style of dorky dancing."

"Still funny."

"Of course you'd think so."

"Of course."

"We're doing that Sunday too."

"Fun." She giggles.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"But she loves her goofy daddy."

"I love her too." He smiles, rubbing her belly.

"And she knows that."

"You tell her all the time." She adds.

"Because it's true, and I want her to know every day."

"I know." She kisses his neck gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're gonna be in Cleveland Monday, back home."

"Oh, we get to see the nursery!" She says excitedly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He smiles.

"You're mom said it was finished when I talked to her the other day."

"Really? Well I can't wait to see it."

"Me either." She bounces in his arms excitedly.

"You're more excited than me." He chuckles.

She just laughs, still bouncing against him.

"Okay okay, calm down."

"Whyyyy?" She giggles, knowing it's driving him crazy.

"Because we'll be going to bed soon, and you can't sleep while you're bouncing around."

"But its fun."

"I know it is, but you have to calm down."

"Awwww." She pouts.

"I know it's exciting because we'll get to see it."

"Uh-huh." She nods.

"It'll be Monday before you know it, so why don't we try to go to sleep?"

"...I guess..." She stops bouncing.

"Good."

"I'm just not super tired yet."

"Well we can lay here and talk for a bit until you get tired."

"Okay." She agrees, getting comfortable.

"Light on or off?"

"Off."

He nods and reaches over, shutting the light off and then getting comfortable in his spot on the bed. They talk and Mike alternates between running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back, which slowly puts her to sleep. Once she drifts off completely, he kisses the top of her head and quietly says goodnight to her before going to sleep himself.


	236. Night Of Champions: Buffalo, NY

It's finally Sunday and we're in Buffalo, NY for Night of Champions. We all woke up at different times, but Alex and I had went to the gym while Aly and Mike had left for her appointment to see Savannah again. They're waiting to be called in and she leans against Mike, yawning since she's still tired. He has an arm around her shoulders as she leans against him. He kisses her head and leans his against hers.

"After this we can go back and you can sleep more if you want."

She nods sleepily.

"Sounds good. I don't know why I'm so tired today. I slept fine last night."

"We can ask the doctor if that'll make you feel better."

"I guess. It probably isn't anything to worry about. Some days are just different than others."

"Are you gonna be alright for tonight?"

"I should be. We'll see how I feel after a nap."

"Okay." He nods.

The nurse calls them in shortly after that and Aly goes through the usual routine of little tests and measurements before they go into the exam room. From there you wait a bit longer until the doctor walks in. She talks to them about different things as she measures Aly's stomach. She also answers questions and asks her own.

"She's really tired today, is there anything going on?" Mike asks.

"Probably not. Fatigue is a common symptom of pregnancy, it occurs at all stages though the second trimester is generally better than the first and third. Just nap and try to rest."

"See? I told you." Aly says to him.

"Well better safe than sorry." He says.

"True."

"Are we excited to see her again?" The doctor asks, getting everything ready.

"Definitely." They both smile.

Once she has everything, she does what she has to and then Aly and Mike watch the screen to see Savannah. They watch her moving intently, occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

"She's just so cute."

"She is."

"I still say she's gonna look like you." Mike says to Aly.

"We'll see." She giggles.

"Well everything looks perfect." The doctor says.

"Great."

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

"I'll try." She laughs.

She cleans up all the gel and everything, and then prints out the picture for her. They then head out to the car. Mike drives them back to the hotel while she looks at the pictures.

"So big."

"Yeah, she really grew."

"I can't wait to show Dolce and DC."

"Just have to send them to our parents first." She adds, using her phone to take pictures and send them.

"Right." He chuckles.

They get to the hotel and go in, headnig up to their room. In the elevator she cuddles up to Mike, yawning.

"We'll be in our room soon."

She nods and lays her head against his chest, closing her eyes. The elevator stops and dings when they get to the floor. They step out of the elevator and walk down to their room, Mike opening the door and they both walk in. She kicks off her shoes and puts down her purse before stripping down to a tanktop and boyshorts, climbing into bed. Mike of course does the same, but kicking his shoes off and he climbs onto the bed next to her. She snuggles up to him.

"My pillow."

"Your pillow." He repeats, smiling.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She falls asleep as Mike runs his fingers through her hair. In the meantime at the gym, I'm using the treadmill to get some walking in. And of course like always Alex has to be in my direct view while working out. I inwardly groan and bite my lip while watching him.

"Damn you..." I mutter quietly.

"...teasing me..." I continue.

I continue to mumble to myself as I try not to pay attention to him. After a bit Alex walks over.

"Hey love."

"Hey."

"Done?" I ask.

"Basically yeah."

"Alright." I nod, turning off the treadmill once I step off it.

"By the way, did you purposely work out in my direct view?"

"Maybe." He smirks.

"I thought so. You would."

"Yup." He grins.

"I'm going out there with you tonight, like always." I say, as we start to head for the doors.

"I figured you would."

"You just be careful." He adds.

"I will be."

"The most I'll do out there, is attack Vickie if she tries something, which I know she will."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Alex agrees.

"You just be careful yourself too." I tell him.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask."

Alex nods and kisses me. We get out to the car and we get in, heading back to the hotel until we need to head to the arena. We get to our room and relax together, watching tv. Hours pass and it's that time where we have to get to the arena and just hang around there until showtime. Mike tries to get Aly up but she rolls away, trying to hide in the covers.

"Lyssa, I'm sorry but it's time to go."

She groans, stretching languidly. He waits to see if she's really gonna get up. She lays there for a minute, mumbling. But she does finally get up, and goes into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and everything. She walks out and picks out her clothes for the night since she wore lazy clothes to the appointment this morning. Once she found clothes, she changed right there. She knows Mike is watching and she smiles a bit, exaggerating her movements just to mess with him. Of course this causes him to inwardly groan quietly and he mumbles. She giggles softly. Once she was all dressed, she could hear him going 'awww' quietly. She laughs quietly and picks out some shoes. She puts those on once she picks them out, and she grabs whatever else she may need before turning around to face Mike.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"You sure? You seem awfully distracted..."

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine."

"Sure about that?" She giggles.

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

"If you say so." She adds.

She walks slowly to the door, still exaggerating her motions. He inwardly groans again, but manages to grab his bag and everything, following her. She meets him at the elevator, the buttom pushed.

"You're being evil." He mutters as they wait.

"I know. It's fun." She giggles.

"For you."

"Yup."

"But you enjoy it." She adds.

"I know you do." She smirks.

"Can't deny that."

"Nope."

Then the elevator dings again and it stops, opening the doors and they step out into the lobby. She walks out before him and giggles to herself as she feels him staring as she follows. That lasts all the way out to the car.

"Having fun?" I giggle, as Alex and I are already there waiting.

"Of course." She smirks.

"Are we all set to go Mike?"

"Yeah." He mutters.

He goes around to the driver's side and unlocks that before unlocking the rest of the car.

"He's just a tad distracted." Aly giggles.

"Evil wife." He grumbles.

"Love you too."

Alex and I snicker as we get in. Mike drives to the arena. When we get to the arena the guys go down to the locker room to drop their things off for the show later, and we decide to just walk around instead of sitting in the room being bored.

"Oh, I have new pictures of Savvy." She tells me as we walk, arms linked.

"Oooooh!"

She pulls them out of her pocket and hands them over, smiling.

"Awwww, she's so cute." I say as I look at each picture.

"I know. She's gotten big."

"Definitely." She nods.

"The doctor said everything looks perfect and to keep doing whatever I'm doing."

"That's good." I smile.

"Mike was all concerned because I've been so tired today."

"Aww."

"I told him it wasn't anything to worry about but he had to ask the doctor anyway. She told him it wasn't, that fatigue can happen through the whole pregnancy."

"Right."

"I've been lucky this trimester. I haven't had many tired days."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Yeah but those tired days will come more during the next months." She sighs, rubbing her stomach.

"Good luck with those."

"Yeah..."

"You'll be facing it soon too, if it hasn't been bad already."

"Its been okay. It helps to nap."

"Nap as much as you can." She nods.

"It's harder to sleep the bigger you get." She adds.

"Oh boy."

"Things should be alright until you get as big as I am. Then things start get a little tougher."

"Right." I nod.

"Having Mike around helps. He knows those little things that help me sleep better."

"Awwww."

"I know. He's been amazing." She smiles.

"It sure sounds like it." I smile too.

"Just wait, Alex will be too."

"I'm counting on it."

She smiles and giggles a bit. Walking around more, we pass by tons of people, but we hear the familiar voice of Ted as we're walking. At least this time it doesn't bother me. It seems like he's talking to someone else so we don't stop.

"You know it's such a relief to hear him and not wanna like slap him each time I see him."

"I bet."

"And it's even better to not hear Frenchie around him. That god awful screechy, french accent voice."

"Oh yeah."

"Oooh I can't wait for her to come back so we can pull that prank on her."

"I know. It's going to be great."

We end up walking right past him and he is talking to someone on the phone. So we just wave as we walk past and he waves back.

"Its relieving to be able to walk around and not have to worry about stalkers."

"I know, we don't need the added stress anyway."

"Yeah." She nods, running her hand over her belly.

Then of course we end up passing by Eve, I just give her the evil eyes before we walk away. Aly rolls her eyes.

"Now why couldn't she go away like Frenchie did?"

"I dunno. We got lucky with Frenchie."

"A lucky injury that is."

"Right."

"I bet the guys are going crazy looking for us right now." I snicker.

"Probably." She giggles.

"They've grown too attached."

"I know. Its going to be hard when I can't travel."

"Especially when I'll still be able to. You'll be alone for a while."

"I know."

She frowns and sighs.

"It'll be okay though." I reassure her.

"I know. It'll only be a couple weeks but still."

"Right." I nod.

"Just have to enjoy this while I can I guess."

"True.."

Then she looks at her stomach and a smile tugs at her lips.

"Hi baby."

"Awwwww." I smile.

She rubs her stomach fondly. Then suddenly when she does kick, she feels it against her hand, but now how she's normally been feeling it.

"Whoa. That's new." Her eyes widen a bit.

"What? What's happening."

She lifts up her shirt over her stomach.

"Watch here." She points.

I nod and watch where she pointed, and after a few seconds or so, I see what she had felt.

"You can see her moving! Awwww!"

She beams.

"Mike is going to be so happy."

"He's been waiting forever to see this." She adds.

"Aww." I smile.

"I guess we better go find him before she stops moving then huh?"

"Definitely." She nods, fixing her shirt.

Then we starat walking again and try to find Mike and Alex. It doesn't take too long long before we find them.

"Miiiiike." She calls.

"There you are." He says, once he turns around.

"Come here." She says with an excited smile.

He looks at her curiously, but walks over. I leave her side and go over to Alex. She picks up her shirt again and points to the spot where Savannah's been kicking. He gives her a confused look.

"Just watch..." She smiles.

Right after that her stomach moves as she kicks. At first his eyes widen and he keeps looking from her stomach to her face, before a big smile appears on his face.

"She just started doing that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I couldn't be any happier right now."

"Me either." She smiles widely.

"Come on, give me a hug." He grins, holding his arms out.

She laughs and puts her shirt back down before walking into his arms. He wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"Now you got to be careful, because like I said before, she'll get you."

"I know." He laughs.

"I'll be careful, promise." He adds.

"Okay." She giggles, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Been going crazy looking for me haven't you?" She asks.

"...maybe..."

"We were fine."

"Oh I know, but still."

"You worry too much."

"Again, I have my reasons."

"...and?" She raises an eyebrow.

"And because I love you and Savvy far too much to not worry."

"Aww."

"We love you too." She kisses him briefly.

Then Savannah kicks again.

"And that's her way of telling you she does." She giggles.

Mike grins.

"I love you too." He says to her stomach, rubbing it.

"Awwww." I smile.

Alex wraps an arm around me, smiling too. We all hang around the area for a bit, before deciding to walk around some more. We do that for a while until we decide to go back to the room for a bit. The time passes fairly quickly and before we know it, it was almost showtime. Mike had got up to leave to go get ready because he was told that his match was first.

"Aww." She pouts.

"I'd say you could go out there with me but idk how things are gonna go."

"I know." She sighs, then she yawns.

"And you're clearly still tired."

"...yeah."

"If you wanna get rest, that's okay. I'm sure Alex and Carly will fill you in on what happens in the match."

"Okay."

"I'll see you after the match." He says, then leans down and kisses her.

"...'kay. Love you." She murmurs.

"I love you too."

He moves to her stomach and lifts her shirt up to kiss her bare belly.

"And I love you too."

There's a visible shift inside her stomach and she giggles.

"She says love you too daddy."

"Awwww."

Mike grins and kisses her stomach again. Then he moves and kisses her one last time, before leaving the room to go get ready. She stifles another yawn.

"I think I'm going to lay down."

"Alright." I nod.

She pulls out the little pillow and blanket she brought, just in case this happened. She kicks off her shoes and curls up on the couch under the blanket. Soon the show starts with a video package focusing on Randy vs Mark, Dorito vs John and Hunter vs Punk matches, with the theme being 'power' and how it affects people. The usual announcing team of Cole, Jerry, and Booker T welcome everyone to the show.

Mike's match starts immediately with him and Truth coming out and doing that remix of Truth's rap again. Alex and I snicker. They do goofy posing, before the music fades and then Kofi and Evan come out. They of course flaunt their belts in front of Mike and Truth, before holding them up for the fans. The bell rings and Mike starts off against Kofi. Both of them lock up and Mike pushes Kofi into the corner, breaking with a head butt. Kofi comes right back with a right forearm that's only good for a two count. Evan tags in and goes right to the top rope. Kofi holds Mike up and Evan hits him with a double stomp to the midsection. Evan hits Mike with a kick and tags out. Evan goes to hands and knees and Kofi jumps off his back to hit Mike. Mike tags out to Truth who comes in and gets a hip toss. Kofi tags out and helps Evan hit a hurricarana on Truth before they hit a double dropkick on Mike. Both of them go to the top rope and leap out on top of Mike and Truth.

Evan gets a near fall back in the ring, but Truth is quick to come back, laying in with a series of punches to the face. Truth chokes Evan against the middle rope, which distracts the ref so Mike can score a kick to the face, leading to another near fall. Truth hits a big right hand before tagging out to Mike. Mike comes in and runs right into Evan with a kick to the head that's good for another near fall. Mike locks in a rear chin lock, but Evan fights it off right away, kicking out of it, but EVan goes for a dropkick and Mike avoids it, scoring another two count. Mike tags out to Truth and both of them hit a shoulderblock, taking Evan to the mat for a two count for Truth. He locks in a front face lock but Evan fights it off with a northern lights suplex and both of them are down. Evan crawls toward Kofi and Truth makes the tag, allowing Mike to come in and prevent Evan from tagging out.

Mike lays right hand punches to Evan's head. He kicks at Evan's midsection, but Evan fights back with punches and kicks to Mike. Mike tries for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Evan reverses and scores a tag. Kofi comes in and takes it to Mike. Kofi scores with the boom drop after kitting a big dropkick. Kofi gets the crowd behind him and avoids an ambush from Truth, hitting the SOS on Mike for a nearfall.

Truth distracts Kofi and Mike spikes him down into the canvas face first, but Kofi is able to kick out at two. Even though there's no tag, Evan comes in to the match with double knees to Mike's chest and takes it to him, but Mike hits him with a big kick. Evan rolls Mike up for two and hits Mike and Truth with big kicks. Evan goes to the top and goes for the shooting star press but Mike moves and Evan lands on his feet. Mike scores a DDT but Kofi breaks up the pin. Truth makes the tag but the ref doesn't see it and starts arguing with Truth.

"Oh no."

"This isn't good."

Mike hits the Skull Crushing Finale and goes for the pin, and the ref is still arguing with Truth.

"Oh my god, turn around!"

The ref finally turns around but it's not enough, because Evan kicks out. Both Mike and Truth look upset, and Mike turns his attention to the ref.

"Oh no...don't do it Mike."

"Oh great." Alex cringes.

Mike argues with the ref and then shoves him to the mat, and the ref calls for the bell which disqualifies Mike and Truth, so Evan and Kofi retain. I just sigh and shake my head. Alex does the same. And it doesn't even stop there. After that, Mike gets in the ref's face again and slaps him down to the mat. Truth pulls him away to calm him down, and picks the ref up, only to slap him across the face as well. Mike and Truth scream at the ref as he crawls from the ring. Replays are shown before Mike and Truth are seen walking backstage. They're interrupted by Matt Striker who reminds them that they may be fined. Truth says that wasn't a ref, it was one of Hunter's conspirators. Mike says they don't care what Hunter thinks, and after tonight he may not be the COO.

"This could be bad for Mike." I bite my lip.

"I'm afraid to tell her what happened when she wakes up." I say, motioning to Aly.

"I know."

"Being fined isn't the only problem they have to worry about. The absolute worst that can happen is them being suspended."

"I hope that doesn't happen. Aly doesn't need the stress..." I sigh.

"You don't need it either."

"No."

"I don't even think he's coming back here right away because he knows how upset she's gonna be."

"I wouldn't doubt it. She'll probably sleep for a while though."

"Right."

"Not looking forward to that confrontation."

"No...not at all."

Alex sighs and holds me closer.

"But you need to focus for your match."

"I know."

The next match of the night, was Cody vs Ted for the Intercontinental Championship. The match wasn't that long, and a few minutes into the match, Ted removes Cody's face mask, and the crowd loves it. He was gonna use it as a weapon but misses and allows Cody to roll him up for the three count to win the match.

"Well that was boring."

"Yeah."

"But my match is coming up soon, and I need to get ready."

"Oh okay."

"I should be back in time, if not Mike should, because I know you don't want to leave her here alone."

I nod in agreement. He kisses me briefly before letting me go, and then he gets up and heads out the door to get ready. In the meantime, Mr. Whiny Bitch is walking down to the ring.

"Ugh, not you." I scowl at the screen.

Once in the ring and with a mic in hand he says he's been in the business for 17 years. He says because of his accomplishments, he should get one more match with Randy for the title.

"Uh noooo. You had your shot...TONS of times...moron."

At the time Mike walks into the room, still in his ring gear but with one of his shirts on. He sighs a little in relief upon seeing Aly sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Yeah, you're safe...for now." I say, not looking at him.

"You do know you're in trouble when she gets up right?" I add.

Mike winces and nods.

"But it's not just her you're in trouble with."

Mike cringes.

"We all know that Hunter isn't gonna lose tonight. He's gonna stay COO and you could possibly be fired for what you did."

"I realize that now."

"Yeah, now. You should've thought about it before. Do you know how bad that will affect Aly?"

"Forget about how it'll affect me, she's your wife."

"And she's carrying your baby." I add.

"If she doesn't wake up before I go out there with Alex for his match, and she wakes up while I'm gone...it's up to you to tell her." I continue.

"...I know."

"I'm sorry for going off on you but I'm just concerned."

"I know Carls. Its okay." Mike sighs, rubbing his neck.

"I might have to end up getting involved in Hunter's match though. To try and get him to lose so nothing bad happens."

"Just be careful alright?"

"I'll try my best."

"You better."

Then when I look back at the screen, Sheamus who had come out earlier, hit Christian with a Brogue Kick and left the ring with a smile on his face.

"That's what you get."

Then the door opens back up and Alex peeks his head in.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I nod, getting up and walking over.

"You can only hope she doesn't wake up yet." I say to Mike before leaving.

Mike sighs and looks over at her. Since she's comfortable on that couch, he goes over to the one I was sitting on and sits there himself. She shifts in her sleep and pushes the blanket off most of her body. Mike watches her stomach and sees it move.

"Someone's awake again." He says quietly to himself, smiling slightly.

He walks over to her and sits by her legs. He gently puts his hand on her stomach.

"You've got to calm down in there, mommy's trying to sleep." He says to Savannah quietly.

Mike rubs her belly softly, trying to coax Savannah into stopping. It takes a while, but she does actually stop. He leans down and gently kisses her stomach before going back to sit on the other couch.

Alex and I are standing in the curtained area along with Morrison, Dolph, Vickie and Swagger. And things are quiet while we wait. The stage hands signal to Morrison since he's going out first, and his music hits. He goes out and does his usual thing, before Alex is signaled to go out next. They hit his music and we walk out to the ring. I stay in the ring for as long as Swagger and Dolph with Vickie come out. Then I kiss Alex quickly before getting out of the ring and standing ringside, watching Vickie very carefully. The bell rings and all four of them pair off. Swagger with Morrison and Ziggler with Alex. Alex takes out Dolph with a clothesline before tossing him outside and turning to Swagger. But Swagger takes Alex down with a big shoulder block and lays in clubbing blows to the back. I cringe each time. But once Alex regained strength, he slams Swagger down to the mat out of nowhere and only gets a two count. Alex leaps over the top rope to try and get Ziggler but Dolph moves and Alex crashes into the steel steps.

"Oh!" I gasp and cringe.

That's when I know I have to go make sure he's okay, and to make sure he didn't end up bleeding. Morrison surprises Swagger out of nowhere with a big kick to the head. I didn't pay attention because I was too busy attending to Alex to make sure he was alright.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just help me up. I gotta get back in the match." He grimaces.

I help him up. He gets into the ring while Swagger and Ziggler are talking amongst themselves before turning on each other. Swagger man handles Ziggler, tossing him to the outside. Alex is able to surprise Swagger, almost scoring a pin, but Vickie had to grab Swagger's foot and place it on the bottom rope. I glare and growl at her. And of course Alex gets distracted by her, asking her why she did that and everything. That leads him to getting hit by someone.

"Ohhh, that's it." I growl, storming over to her.

I grab her by the shoulder and spin her around to face me, and then we get into an argument about what she just did. That leads to her shoving me and walking away laughing. That just sets me over the top. I storm back over to her and grab her by the short hair that she has and drag her backwards a bit before slamming her back and onto the floor.

"Interfere again!" I yell at her, walking away and going back to standing ringside to watch the rest of the match.

I occasionally glare at her. At this time, Alex leaps over Morrison in the corner, but ends up being German suplexed out by Morrison, who falls to the mat. Swagger is back in and he tosses Ziggler from the top, and Ziggler rolls to the outside. It's down to Alex and Swagger in the ring. Morrison is in the ring and he takes it to both Alex and Swagger, almost scoring the pin on Alex. I sigh in relief, but only to be concerned again when he pulls Alex toward the corner for the Starship Pain. He goes for it but Alex counters by getting his knees up. Morrison falls right into Ziggler's sleeper hold. And at the same time Swagger locks Alex in the ankle lock.

"No no no no no! Don't tap!" I yell.

Alex thankfully kicks Swagger away, knocking him into Ziggler who falls to the outside. Then Alex DDT's Swagger and he goes for the pin and I'm going crazy 'cause he could win. But damn it, Swagger powers out.

"Noooo!" I yell, leaning against the ring in disbelief.

Swagger backs Alex into the corner before locking in the ankle lock again. Morrison goes for a springboard kick but Swagger ducks it and hits the gutwrench powerbomb. Ziggler tosses Swagger away and steals the pin and the three count.

"Damn it!" I curse.

It takes a while, but Ziggler gets out of the ring with Vickie all happy.

"That's it...again."

I growl and start to storm over. Alex does try to stop me since he's out on the floor now, but I storm away too fast for him to stop me. I make my way over to Ziggler and Vickie and confront them before they have a chance to leave. I start arguing with Dolph again about how he's not a champion and how he has Vickie cheat for him all the time. That leads to Vickie slapping me across the face this time and oh does that piss me off. I give her that evil glare as I turn my face to look at her again. She gets scared and starts to pull on Dolph's arm to leave. I step towards her and Dolph steps in front of her.

"Get out of my way Dolph...now." I say through my teeth.

"No I'm not gonna let you do anything else to her."

"Well too bad for you then..." I trail off, clenching my fist.

Dolph doesn't think I'm gonna do anything and I'm just gonna back off. But little does he know when he turns back towards me I lift my fist and punch him in the side of the jaw. Vickie starts to yell and everything, and I raise my fist to hit her, but my arm is held back by Alex now, so that I couldn't hit her. Alex scoops me up despite being sore and carries be backstage even though I'm struggling and swearing in Italian.

"You've got to calm down Carebear."

"No!"

"If she didn't interfere the first time, you'd be champion right now!"

"I know and believe me, I'm mad but you need to calm down for your sake and the baby's."

Of course this time it's harder for me to calm down because he was so close to winning and he didn't get it. Alex takes me to a more secluded area and uses all the tricks he knows to get me to calm down.

"Better now?"

I nod slowly.

"How's the leg? You were limping in the ring." I ask him.

"I'll be alright. Some ice will probably help."

"Well we should get that. How you were able to carry me like that, I have no idea."

"I was more worried about you and the baby than I was about myself." He shrugs.

"Right...I'm gonna need ice for my hand..it's starting to hurt."

"Well you slapped Vickie and punched Dolph twice so that doesn't shock me."

"The punch hurt more."

"Of course." Alex agrees as the two of us walk.

We get to the trainer's and get ice for ourselves before heading back to the room. When we do get back, we walk in quietly just in case Aly was sleeping. But when we walk in, she's nowhere to be seen, and Mike's sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"What happened?"

"I told what happened, we argued for a bit before she just walked out."

I sigh.

"I told you that you'd be in trouble."

"Yes Carls, I know." He sighs.

"I hate to be mean but you did bring this on yourself."

"I'm gonna stop myself there, because I don't want us to argue too. I just calmed down from what happened out there." I say, sitting down on the other couch.

Alex sits with me, his arm around my shoulders. Mike stays like he is, not showing his face.

"I'm gonna go find her." I say after a while of silence.

He nods a bit.

"Be careful." Alex kisses my head.

"I will be."

I kiss Alex before leaving the room. I look through the halls for her, before asking people if they've seen her. I have no luck for a bit, before someone finally tells me that she had gone outside. I thank them and head for the doors, heading out them and looking around. When I turn my head I see Zack and then I see her in his arms as he's hugging her. As I walk closer, I hear her crying through it's muffled since her face is presses into Zack's shoulder. I sigh and frown, walking up and putting a hand on her shoulder and also greeting Zack.

"Hey." Zack says quietly.

Aly doesn't move or acknowledge me yet.

"I'm glad you're with her right now, we didn't know where she went, or if she was alone or not."

"I ran into her in the hall and she was by herself so I stayed with her."

"Are you okay though?" He asks me, seeing the ice on my hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just punched Ziggles, no big deal."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Slapped Vickie and punched Ziggler twice."

"I know he's your buddy in real life, sorry bout that."

"That's alright." Zack chuckles a bit.

"I'm joining in on this hug..." I say, moving so that I can hug Aly too.

She can feel me hugging her and she hugs back as best as she can. She pulls her face out of Zack's shoulder, tears still rolling down her already wet cheeks.

"You gonna be okay?"

She shrugs.

"Well you don't have to worry, I went off on him before you woke up and everything."

She smiles just a tiny bit.

"Then I didn't want to argue with him after I got back to the room with Alex because I had already calmed down from getting angry during and after the match."

She nods slightly.

"Who knew Ziggles had a hard face." I laugh, trying to make her laugh.

Another tiny smile escapes.

"I see you smiling."

She gives me a little squeeze."

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Zack adds in to help.

A small giggles comes out.

"There we go."

"Thanks. Both of you." She says quietly, her voice raspy from crying.

"That's what we're here for...you're welcome."

She gives another little smile but doesn't move away from the hug yet, because it's comforting.

"You two are the best."

"Aww."

"We just really care about you."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I just don't get him." She sighs.

"Me neither."

"Every time we get into a big fight, its over this kind of thing."

"He just doesn't think before he does things."

"He says he will after we fight but he doesn't...and we end up hurt again." She bites her lip

as it wobbles.

"Well think about it. If you were him and you were in his situation where everyone was basically against you, would you just sit back and do nothing? I mean I know it's wrong but, it's like he's been forgotten about ever since Hunter became in charge."

"I know, and I guess that makes sense. I still wish he would remember that his decisions affect more than just him." She looks at the ground and sighs.

"Trust me I told him that too."

She lets go of me and Zack so she can rub her stomach though she doesn't move away from where she's at.

"How's she doing by the way, still moving around?"

"She wasn't moving but she just kicked me."

"Not too hard I hope."

"No."

"Okay that's good."

"I don't know what to do right now. I'm starting to crave strawberries though."

"Head to catering then?"

"Please."

"Of course." I nod.

"Are you coming Zack?" Aly asks.

"You know it."

"Okay. We just need to stop at a bathroom so I can clean myself up." She remarks, wiping her face.

"Alright." I nod, and we all head back inside.

She ducks into the bathroom and cleans herself up and everything before coming out so we can head to catering. I take my phone out and text Alex as we walk there, telling him that I found Aly and that we're with Zack and heading to catering. I get a relieved reply. We get to catering and Zack and I sit down at a table while you go over to the fruit, thankfully there being no oranges, and you grab some strawberries. She fills up a bowl and grabs a fork, walking to the table and sitting.

"Too bad there's no chocolate."

She giggles a little and nods.

"But if there was, I don't think we'd get you out of here."

She shakes her head, giggling.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" I ask Zack.

"Everything is going really good." He smiles.

"That's good. Where is Charity by the way?"

"Oh she's here...around somewhere. There's actually a little surprise involving her later in the show. You'll never expect it once you see it."

Aly and I exchange looks but then shrug slightly.

"It's a good thing don't worry. It's something we've been working on for her for while now."

"Okay, if you say so."

Since there was also a tv in catering we were able to continue to watch the show. We missed both backstage things with Mark Henry and with Vickie, and we we're about halfway through Randy's match.

"This match does not look good for Randy. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah..."

And my feeling was right, Mark Henry won with the World's Strongest Slam.

"Ohhh..."

"Poor Randy."

"You know it's a shame that you don't have a match." I say to Zack.

"You deserve one." Aly adds.

"I know, that's what I've been saying. No one listens to me. We can only hope I have a match on Raw tomorrow night."

"Hopefully."

After she's done eating, she gets up and throws the trash away before coming back and sitting back down. We all talked for a while before deciding to leave, and we let Zack walk us back to the room and we stop outside the door.

"Just hang in there alright?" Zack says, hugging Aly.

She nods and hugs back.

"Thanks Zack."

"You're welcome, I'm always here for you...for both of you."

"We know."

"I'll tell Charity that you two said hi, when I find her."

"Please do." I nod.

"Promise...and I'll see you two later if not then tomorrow night."

"Alright. Bye Zack."

"Bye."

He walks off, and we make our way into the room. Aly steps in behind me, eyes on the floor since she's afraid of what Mike's reaction will be. I see him first and he's still on the couch, but this time he's laying on it with an arm over his eyes. I whistle to get his attention. He moves his arm and looks over at us, seeing me first before looking behind me to see you. He sits up and debates on either just sitting there or getting up, or even saying something. I move away and go back over to Alex and sit next to him. Mike decides to get up and walk over to her. She bites her lip and glances at him through her lashes. He reaches out and takes her hand in his.

"Lys, I know I say sorry all the time and how I won't do these things again. But I'm in a rough spot right now, these are things that get me noticed, because clearly I've been forgotten about."

"I know...and I'm sorry for not understanding that before. Its just I wish you'd remember that your decisions aren't just affecting you anymore. They affect Savvy and I too."

"I know...I know I should be remembering these things, and I'm sorry."

She nods and squeezes his hands lightly. Then he lets go of her hands and wraps his arm around her in a hug. She leans into him, pressing her face into his neck. Then he looks over at me and mouths 'thank you' before hugging her tighter. I nod and mouth 'you're welcome' as I cuddle against Alex.

"Come on, let's go sit down." He says quietly to you.

She nods and lets him pull her over to the couch. She sits down with him and she stays snuggled into his side. Then she decides that isn't enough and slides onto his lap.

"Just so you don't get upset again, I'm telling you now. I may end up getting involved in Hunter's match to try and stop anything bad from happening to me. That includes getting involved with the ref."

She sighs.

"Just be careful."

"I'll try."

She nods slightly and snuggles into him. Being that close allows Mike to get a faint smell of the strawberries she ate.

"Strawberries..."

"Hmm?"

"I smell strawberries."

"Oh. I had a craving for them so we went to catering."

"Ah ok."

"They were good but I kind of want chocolate covered ones now."

"We can stop somewhere and pick some up on the way back to the hotel after the show if you want."

"That would be great." She kisses his neck.

"Anything for you." He smiles.

She feels him kiss her head and she leans into his touch, sighing. The next match of the night was the Divas Championship match. Beth had the home advantage since this is her hometown. Kelly comes out first with Eve and as usual I glare at the screen and growl. Then Beth comes out with Nattie and the crowd erupts for her. Aly shifts in Mike's arms until she can see the screen while he starts to be affectionate. The match is a pretty decent match, but Kelly gets control early. Soon a 'Kelly sucks' chant breaks out and that's obvious because of us being in Beth's hometown. Kelly bulldogs Beth and Beth is pulled out to the floor by Nattie for a breather. Eve doesn't take that too well and she storms over and basically starts attacking Nattie.

"Oh hell no." I growl.

"Oh she did not!"

Beth manages to get back into the ring and after a while attempts a Glam Slam, but Kelly avoids it and rolls her up for the pinfall victory and the fans boo like crazy.

"What is that?"

"That was ridiculous!"

Kelly gets the title handed back to her and everything and she quickly gets out of the ring, and Eve comes to her side as happy as can be. Beth is sitting in the ring in sheer disappointment, and so is Nattie. The cameras go back to the ramp where Eve and Kelly are and then out of nowhere Kelly is attacked from behind.

"Whoa, hang on." Aly sits up straight.

Eve starts to get involved with whoever attacked Kelly, but she gets attacked too. Our jaws drop when we see who the attacker was once the cameras got a good view of her face.

"Oh my god it's Charity!"

"Zack was right, this is a surprise."

"Definitely."

"That's what they've been working on...getting her into the WWE." I say when it click in my head of what he said.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Definitely." Aly nods.

"Oh this is turning out to be an eventful night."

"For sure."

"Oh by the way DC, sorry about you not winning the title."

"Its alright. I'll get him eventually."

"Yes you will." I nod.

Alex smiles at me and kisses my head. After a long thing about Del Rio and John, their match was next. As always Ricardo introduces Del Rio, but this time there is no fancy car.

"No fancy car?"

"Aw darn."

But when he does get down to the ring, we can see and somewhat hear him asking Ricardo where the keys are to his fancy car. John's music hits and he doesn't walk out like normal. We see him driving out in a fancy, expensive car which we know is Del Rio's because he was asking where his keys were.

"Oh my god...he stole his car!" I start cracking up.

Aly starts laughing too.

"Go Sully!"

Once he gets to the ring he does what he always does, Del Rio insists that Ricardo introduce him in Spanish. John takes the mic and introduces himself, noting that he's wearing Air Jordans and jean shorts.

"Dork."

"That's our brother...for you..." Aly says, her breath hitching as Mike brushes his lips against that certain spot on her neck.

"...Mike..."

"...what?"

"...I'm trying...to watch..."

"Awww."

He does it again and she sighs, biting her lip and tilting her head.

"I won't have time to after this match because of Hunter vs Punk and me possibly getting involved. Let me have my fun now...please?"

"...fine..."

"Yesss." He cheers.

She giggles quietly. Then he continues what he was doing, occasionally brushing his lips against that spot on her neck. She rests against him, her head tilted and laying against his shoulder. He does also occasionally nip at her skin, surprising her at times. She yelps softly when he does it, jumping slightly. Mike does end up leaving marks, but they're not bad so they're coverable and shouldn't take that long to fade. Next thing they know, I'm saying 'yes' repeatedly and I'm bouncing around in my spot on the couch.

"...what's going on?" Aly asks as her eyes flutter open.

"He won! Yes! Take that Dorito!"

"Sweet." Aly smiles.

"He tapped out...wimp...haha"

"Nice." Aly laughs.

"Okay okay, calm down." Alex says, trying to hold me still.

"I can't. He crushed the dorito. This is awesome." I say still managing to bounce around.

Aly laughs harder.

"Carly..."

"What?"

"Calm down."

"Nooooo."

Alex pulls me against his chest and crashes his lips down on mine. Aly raises an eyebrow and an amused smile forms on her face as I start to calm down. She giggles and Mike snickers against her neck. As soon as he can feel that I've calmed down, he pulls away leans his forehead against mine.

"Better?"

"...yeah..."

"Good."

Aly snickers.

"He got youuu."

I stick my tongue out.

"It's true though."

"At least I'm not the one with marks." I retort.

"Miiiike." She colds.

"Don't worry, they're not that bad." He reassures you.

"They better not be."

"I promise they aren't."

"Good." She mutters.

Last match of the night was the no DQ match between Hunter and Punk. A video package plays before the match and then CM Punk comes out debuting a new ice cream bar t-shirt. Hunter comes out to his music. As he attempts to do his spitting routine, Punk attacks him from behind. Hunter comes back quickly and attempts a Pedigree on the announce table. Punk avoides it and goes for the GTS, and Hunter avoids that. Mike unfortunately had to get up and head out, because it looks like he and Truth will have to get involved afterall.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Aly murmurs.

"Me neither."

She frowns and rubs her stomach. Punk and Hunter finally get in the ring and the main event is underway. Lawler mocks Cole losing his voice on commentary. Hunter and Punk are fighting at ringside again. Hunter throws Punk over the barricade and they fight in the crowd. Hunter slams Punk into a small video wall, and then Punk backdrops Hunter over the video wall and then throws two gym backgs on him. They continue to fight outside the ring. Hunter clips Punk's knee from behind on the floor, and he continues working on Punk's knee, wrapping it around the ringpost and hitting it with a chair. Punk gets Hunter on the announce table at ringside and goes to the top rope. Punk jumps off the top rope with a flying elbow, which results in him and Hunter crashing through the table.

Out of nowhere, Mike and Truth come to the ring. Truth beats up Punk while Mike beats up Hunter. Mike hits the skull crushing finale on Hunter and Truth hits his finisher on Punk. Mike and Truth then pull Punk over so that he's covering Hunter for a pin. Hunter manages to kick out at two, and then Mike and Truth get into a brawl with the ref. That results in Mike going to hit the ref, but the ref fires back and hits him instead. That leads to both Truth and Mike attacking him.

"Oh no." Aly sighs.

John Lauranitis comes to ringside, Punk and Hunter recover and then clear Truth and Mike from the ring. Hunter hits the Pedigree on Punk and covers him but the ref isn't there. A second ref comes out, but Lauranitis stops him. Hunter starts complaining and ends up getting hit by Punk with the GTS. Punk goes for a cover, and Lauranitis sends the second ref in this time to make the count. Truth breaks up the pin. Hunter hits Punk with another Pedigree and pins him, but Punk kicks out at two. Lauranitis starts texting after Punk kicks out. Kevin Nash comes out of the crowd and enters the ring. Nash punches Punk and then Hunter. Nash beats Hunter up some more in the corner of the ring before picking him up for a powerbomb, but Punk breaks it up. Nash ends up powerbombing Punk instead. Nash leaves the ring and goes after Hunter, clotheslining him, but only ends up getting hit with a sledgehammer. Hunter gets back in the ring and Pedigrees Punk again. This time he gets the three count and the victory.

"Uh oh."

"This is bad."

"Yeah it is."

"Raw isn't gonna be good tomorrow night, and we're in Cleveland too...crap."

Aly leans over and covers her face with her hands. I get up from my spot on the couch and sit next to her, trying to comfort her until Mike comes back, since he will have to change out of his ring gear now. She leans into me, sniffling.

"This is going to end really badly. I just know it."

"I know, he tried Aly...he really tried to do something to help himself."

"I know."

"We can only hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow night."

"It will. I have a bad feeling." Aly chokes out.

"I hate to admit it but I have that feeling too." I frown.

"Oh great. When one of you has a feeling its bad but both of you is REALLY bad." Alex sighs.

"Alex...not helping." I shake my head.

"Just being honest."

"I know, but still."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"He's right anyway." She mumbles.

"I know, I just don't want you more upset than you already are."

She shrugs and sighs. Mike walks in shortly after, frowning upon seeing me sitting with her. He comes and sits on her other side.

"We both have a bad feeling about tomorrow night." I tell him.

Mike winces.

"I tried...I couldn't do it." He sighs.

She moves and reaches for him, eyes watering. She wraps her arms around him and clings to him as the tears spill over. Mike runs his fingers through her hair and rubs her back, trying to sooth her. I continue to sit there with a frown on my face, staring at the ground as millions of thoughts run through my mind.

"Try and be positive okay?" Mike murmurs, resting his head against Aly's.

She sniffles and nods a bit.

"Will the strawberries help a little? Still wanna get them on the way back?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, let's go then."

She lifts her head and he wipes the tears off her face while Alex and I get our things together. Mike helps Aly get her things, before grabbing his and then we all head out to the car. We drive off, stopping at a store to hunt down chocolate covered strawberries. Aly and Mike do that, while Alex comes with me to hunt down candy, and in our search we pass by ice cream and that's when a craving finally hits.

"Ooooh craving." I mutter.

"Hmmm now what do I want..." I say, looking through the choices.

Alex follows me, looking amused.

"Ooooh this one." I say, opening the freezer door and taking it out.

"Nice." He chuckles.

"Off to the candy!" I say, walking away.

He laughs and follows me.

"Hmmm, I want this...and this...oh and this."

Alex is pushing the car and chuckling as I load it.

"Ohhh cookies." I say as I spot them.

"Sugar junkie." Alex teases.

"Oh shush."

"It's amusing."

"You try having cravings."

He holds up his hands defensively while chuckling.

"Okay, I think that's it...don't wanna buy out the whole aisle."

"Right."

"But need one more thing...plastic spoons...for the ice cream."

"Of course."

We find the aisle where the plastic silverware is, and grab a package, and then we head to the register. We pay for the stuff and wait for Mike and Aly. We wait out by the car, getting into the backseat where I start to eat the ice cream. Aly We wait out by the car, getting into the backseat where I start to eat the ice cream. Aly and Mike finally come out and get into the front.

"Craving too?" She asks me.

"Mmhmm, but not just for this..."

"What else?"

"Tons of candy and cookies."

"Nice. I hit the candy aisle too." She giggles.

"We are too much alike." I snicker.

"Yup."

"How many chocolate covered strawberries did you get?"

"A few." She laughs.

"Mega craving for them huh?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"I don't blame you, they're just amazing."

"Oh yeah."

"I can probably go through one thing of these in one night they're so good."

I nod in agreement. We get back to the hotel, and grab all our things, heading inside. We get into the elevator and head up to our floor, walking to our rooms and disappearing into them.


	237. Mike Gets Fired

It's back to Monday night, the dreaded Monday night that is. We're all at Mike's place, including his parents because they wanna show him and Aly the nursery that's all done before we all leave for the show.

"I'm excited to see it." She smiles, rubbing her stomach.

"I know, I am too." Mike smiles as well.

He kisses her head and she smiles more.

"Alright, are you ready to see it?" Carol asks, coming out of the hallway.

"Yes!" Aly beams.

"Follow me."

They follow her to the nursery. She smiles before opening the door and stepping aside so that Aly and Mike can walk in.

"Oh my god." She gasps, covering her mouth.

"Mom...this is amazing." Mike says, looking around.

"It's gorgeous." Aly breathes.

She walks around and looks at all the different things in the nursery. She touches the round crib and feels herself tearing up.

"I love everything."

"It's beautiful, thank you." She says to Carol, smiling with watery eyes.

"You're very welcome, I was happy to help."

Mike hugs his mom while Aly wipes her eyes. Then she walks over and hugs her as well.

"We really appreciate you guys doing this for us."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Savvy will love this." Aly smiles.

"She really will." Mike nods.

"It seems like he agrees." She adds, touching her stomach.

"Awww."

"My stomach moves now." She tells Carol.

"Awwww that's great."

She pulls up her shirt and shows her. She watches and waits until there's visible movement.

"Oh there she is."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"That's cute."

She puts her shirt back and pats the spot. She takes one last look around the nursery and smiles, before leaving and heading back out to the living room. She has her fingers laced with Mike's and she hugs his arm.

"Oh by the way, you're gonna have to head to the arena without me." Mike says.

"Why?"

"I'm heading to the arena later with Truth, we're gonna talk to each other of what we're gonna do if we have to talk to Hunter. Then we're heading to the arena."

"Oh."

"But don't worry because Alex doesn't have a match on Raw, so you won't be alone."

"Okay."

"I think we may end up deciding on apologizing for what we did last night, see where that gets us."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah it doesn't hurt to at least try." I nod.

Mike nods.

"Well we're gonna head to the arena, we'll see you all there." Carol says.

"Alright." We says, hugging Carol and Greg.

They hug Mike as well before heading out the door and going to the arena. Aly snuggles into Mike's arms, instent on getting the affection she can before we leave. Soon it is time to leave unfortunately, and she hugs Mike tightly.

"...I don't want to leave you..." She mumbles quietly.

"I know you don't, but unless you wanna be in the same car as Truth, then you go with Carly and Alex."

She sniffles and pulls away.

"I'll be there soon."

She nods a bit, looking sad.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Then he leans in and kisses her briefly. She reluctantly steps back as he breaks the kiss.

"I'll let you know when we're on the way."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will be."

Mike crouches down and kisses her belly, making her smile softly.

"I love you Savvy."

"She loves you too daddy." She says as she moves a bit.

"I know she does." He smiles.

"We'll see you in a bit then."

"Of course." He nods.

"Love you." She says, getting another kiss.

"Love you too."

We say bye to Mike and head off to the arena. Once at the arena, we go right to the room since Alex didn't have a match this time so he didn't need to get ready or drop anything off. Aly curls up on the one couch while Alex and I cuddle on the couch. The show eventually starts and for once in a long time the Raw entrance plays, with added people because of it being a super show. The pyros and everything go off and the usual introduction from Cole happens. Tonight the guest star is Hugh Jackman, and we'll see him later. After that of course Punk comes out to start the show off.

"Oh look. It's Chatty." Aly rolls her eyes.

"Oh look he's limping...he's hurting. I have to say he deserves it."

"Yup."

It hurts to get into the ring, and he goes over and gets handed a mic, his music fading.

"I have to admit that this particular building has never been super kind to CM Punk. I um...I had to forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship here one time, because I was not fit to compete. One time actually it might have been the first time I've ever wrestled here...Bob Holly punched me so hard in my left eye, that I still to this day have a dead spot. And now I got to come out here, I can't turn my head left or right. I can barely put my weight on my left leg. I'm beat up, I was in a war last night and it's very evident if you take a look at me. But I think the thing that hurts the worst on me right now is my pride."

"Aww poor baby." Aly mocks.

"Because I have to come out here in a building that's always not been so kind to me, and I have to admit that maybe I was wrong. You see I have to admit that R-Truth and the Miz were right. There is a conspiracy here in World Wrestling Entertainment. It's not the conspiracy that the Miz and R-Truth are talking about. There is a conspiracy and this conspiracy I think involves a lot-" And Punk is cut off by Hunter's music.

"I was not done."

"I think that's too bad."

He stands there at the top of the ramp for a few moments before walking down to the ring. He gets a mic to after he gets into the ring and his music fades.

"Here's the thing Punk, I'll give you credit...I'm every bit as beat up as you are. I can barely move today. We went to war last night, war. But the fact remains that today, I am still the COO of the WWE. So I'm gonna come out here first and I'm gonna do my day job. In two weeks is our next pay-per-view Hell in the Cell. Last night John Cena made history, when he won the WWE Championship for a 10th time. And Alberto Del Rio deserves his rematch. You see here's the thing, quite honestly, you deserve the rematch you never received either. That is why in two weeks for the first time ever, the WWE Championship will be contested in a Triple Threat Hell in the Cell match."

"Poor John."

"Now that I've got the business aspect over, if you can't get it through your thick head at this point that I am not involved in this conspiracy. If you can't get it through your thick head that I had nothing to do with Kevin Nash attacking you at SummerSlam or attacking me and you last night. If you can't get it into your thick head that I had nothing to do with Miz and Truth attacking both of us or that I cut your microphone. If you can't get that through your thick head, then here's the thing..." Hunter says, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"I got no problem going back to war with you right now!"

"And I got no problem going back to war with you right now, and I kind of wish a whole bunch of people wouldn't get involved. But you can go ahead, put your tie back on, I was gonna get to my point before you interrupted me. I came out here and I said that my pride is a little bit hurt, and think about it me and you...no we don't like each other. And somebody is using that to their advantage. My ego doesn't want to admit just as much as yours doesn't, that somebody is playing the both of us. Alright? You can't deny the fact that you and me have issues okay? There is a conspiracy here in the WWE, but it doesn't involve you. It involves somebody a little bit higher up on the ladder if you know what I mean."

"Now I could go on and on about Miz and R-Truth-"

"Hey! Hey that's enough! That's enough, this has gone too far!"

"Of course Laurinaitis comes out."

"I don't think it's been enough. I-"

"Wait a second. I agree about a conspiracy. But Punk, you're in the middle of it okay? I don't believe a word you say. You're not fooling me, you're not fooling anybody here okay? Triple H, don't believe anything CM Punk has to offer. He's just upset because CM Punk could not beat you."

"I'm upset because I couldn't beat him...you wanna know why I'm upset? It's because I figured this out...wait one second...John Laurinaitis ladies and gentlemen. What's your job title here in WWE?"

"Executive Vice President of Talent Relations"

"Executive Vice President of Talent Relations...how ironic. It's because of you I figured all this out. Last night when you wished me good luck, I saw it in your little stooge corporate eyes. You think you deserve to be the C.O.O. So if Hunter lost the match, you thought you were primed and ready to swoop right in and take over right? No, I'm willing to bet that you're the one responsible for sending R-Truth and Miz to the ring last night. I'm willing to bet that you're the one that cut my microphone off last week. I bet dollars to doughnuts that you're the guy that had Kevin Nash text himself and assault me at SummerSlam."

"First of all you're out of line Punk okay? I agree and admit that Triple H has lost control of the show, but that's because of you okay? I don't want to be C.O.O, I have a job, I take care of the talent and look out for the welfare. But I'll tell you what, I will not be disrespected as the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, because you work for me. And don't you ever forget that. You work for me."

"Yeah and I'm the C.O.O of this company, and you work for me. Now I'm not sure where all of this is going, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this I can promise you that."

"It's all him okay? It's his fault. Punk I'm going to wish you the best in all your future endeavors...you're fired!"

"Hold on a second...you're not fired. If anybody's gonna get fired around here, I'm gonna do the firing. I'll tell you this, I don't know where all this shakes out, but I can promise you this...I'm gonna get to bottom of it and by the end of the night, somebody is getting fired." Hunter finishes, dropping the mic and getting out of the ring.

"That's...not good."

"No it' not. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well whatever happens, whoever gets fired, we blame Laurainitis...he brought up firing people."

Laurinaitis leaves as well, following behind hunter, leaving Punk in the ring. Up next however and a 8-Man tag team match between Gabriel, Sheamus and Air Boom going against Christian, Wade, Otunga and McGillicutty.

"Seriously?"

"Weird."

The match starts after the commercial break, with McGillicutty and Gabriel. Kofi tags himself in going for the over, but McGillicutty kicks out. Kofi tags in Evan and things go downhill from there, McGillicutty eventually tagging in Otunga. He tags in Wade a bit later and Evan just doesn't get a break. Wade tags in Christian. During the whole match, Cole, Jerry and JR talk about Mike and Truth from last night, Jerry apparently hearing that they were fired.

"Uh no they weren't Jerry. Where are you hearing things from?"

Evan quickly tags in Sheamus and with him in the ring, Justin and Kofi help to get Wade and McGillictutty out of the ring, Christian tries to get involved and backs out like the little scaredy cat he is, and Sheamus wins with his finisher the Celtic Cross.

"Buh-bye." I snicker.

"Hah. Nice."

Then Hunter is backstage talking to a ref, and the ref is concerned for his safety after what Mike and Truth did last night.

"...Miz and R-Truth are on their way to the arena right now, and I'm concerned for my saftey as well as the other referees."

"Well I understand that Chad, but you got nothing to worry about alright? You tell Miz and Truth the second they walk in this door, you bring them to me, I wanna see them."

"Yes sir."

Aly bites her lip in worry.

"Now I know it's bad." She mutters.

She takes a shaky breath and rubs her stomach. I frown and untangle myself from Alex.

"You go make sure she's okay this time, I do it a lot." I say to him.

Alex nods and gets up, going to sit by her.

"Windy..."

She moves and leans against Alex.

"I'm just worried." She sighs.

"I know you are, we all are."

"I know."

"I know it's hard, but try to think positive up until he sees Hunter."

"I'll try."

He nods and then wraps his arms around her in a hig.

"I know you need one of these from me."

She laughs quietly and hugs back.

"Definitely."

"Thanks DC."

"You're welcome."

After the commercial break Ricardo was in the ring.

"Ugh, go away."

Aly rolls her eyes. Del Rio comes out in one of his fancy cars and he's not in a very good mood apparently. Ricardo introduces him in Spanish of course, and not too long after Morrison came out to face him.

"Blehhh."

Aly glares, growling a bit. Del Rio takes out his anger on Morrison and it ends in a vicious cross-arm breaker.

"Someone's a child aren't they? Throwing a tantrum for losing last night. Get over it...you baby."

"Crybaby." Aly mutters.

Then of course there was another commercial, but at least after the commercial it'll be entertaining because of Hugh Jackman.

"Finally something worth watching." I say after the commercial break is over.

"Yeah."

Justin introduces Hugh and the crowd goes crazy. He gets into the ring and he's such a character in the ring, shaking Justin's hand before being handed the mic.

"Hello Cleveland! I am so excited to be here on Monday Night Raw. I got to tell ya', hosting the Oscars was cool, but the Oscars isn't in front of 15,000 screaming fans in Cleveland. You having a good time? Alright, if you guys love the WWE Superstars, I know you're gonna love the ground and pound action in my new movie Real Steel. The robots are gnarly, they go at it from beginning to end, it'll get you out of your seat, it' a big sports drama I know you're gonna love it. It opens on October the seventh, so make sure-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh good lord, what the hell?"

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I said excuse me!"

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me!" She says again, getting into the ring with Dolph following.

"Whoa..."

"Well...excuuuuse me..mmm. Hi Hugh."

"Ewwwwww."

"Ewwww."

"I am your biggest fan."

"Thank you."

"And I totally agree with People Magazine that you're the sexiest man alive."

"It was a few years back." Hugh states.

"Many years." Dolph retorts.

"Someone's jealous." I snicker.

"Haha." Aly laughs.

"Yeah, I was just introduc-"

"I'm sure that you will agree with me that I am the hottest WWE Diva."

"Ummm...more ewww."

"Uh...no. Hell no at that."

"Vickie right? Vickie, you are...a diva."

"Wait wait wait, I'm sorry I'm sorry..." She says to Dolph.

"She's a diva right?"

"I represent-"

"Hang on, does that say Cougar?"

"Watch the hands." Dolph interjects.

"Sorry..alright man. You represent..yes Vickie.."

"I represent the hottest superstar in the WWE, the United States Champion Dolph Ziggler."

"Hottest? Um no."

"Hell no."

"Good to meet you Dolph." Hugh says, extending a hand.

"Listen Jackman, no..listen...hey over here. I didn't come on the set of Batman and interrupt you when you were berating some sound guy, or yelling at some PA because your latte was too hot, too cold or too foamy. So I don't appreciate you interrupting MY time. This...this was supposed to be my celebration. Because once again I proved how damn good I am as the greatest United States Champion this business has ever seen, because last night at Night of Champions I defeated 3 other superstars to retain my United States Championship. Not robots...no offense Mason Ryan...but real life people."

"Only because Vickie cheated for you." Aly scoffs.

"Exactly." I agree.

"Alright congratulations man..alright..."

"I'm not done."

"I'll listen, carry on."

"Unlike A-Ry, I get it...I get it. Cleveland is the town of the underdog, everybody knows that."

"Excuse you?" I fold my arms across my chest at the mention of Alex.

"Who practically knocked your ass out last night? I can do it again too." I add.

Aly snickers and so does Alex.

"And I know in your new movie Real Steel, you coach an underdog and you make him a winner."

"That's right."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"That's a movie and this right here...is as real as it gets."

"Are you staring me down? You staring me down?"

"You hypnotized? You getting a little confused? We all know that underdog is just another word for loser. And just like people who meet you...I'm not done...I'm not done talking to you. No offense, just like people that meet you, losers lose."

"Alright alright, hang on a second. I think you just disrespected an entire city Dolph."

"Not my problem."

"You gotta get your client under control here seriously. Alright, here's what I...I love an underdog right? I love them so much, I'm gonna go back into the locker room, I'm gonna find the biggest underdog I can find, I'm gonna help him to come out here and have the upset of his life and humiliate you in a match. What do you say to that?"

"Whoever you go back there and get, whoever it is, it's going to be on your hands when I humiliate him in this ring. And he's gonna wish that he quit the business before he ever met me, no offense!"

"Oooh someone has an anger issue."

"Yep."

"Really?"

"What are you Miz? No you're too big."

"What? Alright..."

Then clearly what's being said by the crowd is 'We want Ryder'.

"You want Ryder?"

"It doesn't matter who it's gonna be!" Dolph yells.

Then Hugh gets out of the ring and goes over to the crowd being handed one of their signs before getting back into the ring.

"Are you kidding me? What, are you going back to your trailer? This is real life tv, not a joke!"

Of course the sign says 'Ryder Wolverine.' The music Hugh came out to plays and he leaves the ring quickly before heading backstage.

"Oooooh."

"It would be cool if it was Zack."

"I have a feeling it will be."

"Good for him. He deserves matches."

Then inside the parking lot of the arena, a car is pulling up and stops. We see Mike and truth get out of the car and get confronted by Laurainitis.

"Guys, Triple H wants to see you immediately."

"Okay, we'll be right there. Mr. Laurainitis, we want to apologize to you. We know we put you in a bad position last night and we apologize if we compromised your integrity in any way." Mike apologizes.

"Tell Triple H we'll be right there." Truth adds.

"Alright, let me know how it goes."

"Thank you." Mike nods and he walks off.

Mike and Truth look at each other and start to head into the arena with worried/sad looks on their faces.

"Oh god." Aly mutters.

"Remember, try to think positive." Alex reminds her.

"I know, I know. It's hard though."

"I know it is." He nods.

Aly lays her head against his shoulder and sighs. After the commercial break was the next match of the night, showing footage from Smackdown of both Sin Caras. First to come out was Sin Cara and this time it was the original one, since he was shorter and less buff then the new one. Cody was the next to come out, being Sin Cara's opponent. Cody got into the ring and did everything, but before the match could even start, Sin Cara's music hit again and the new Sin Cara comes out and that leads to another Sin Cara and Sin Cara confrontation in the ring again. This confrontation leads to a bit of a fight between them, the original Sin Cara knocking the other out of the ring.

"Yup, this will be interesting."

"Yeah."

And now the moment that's been making us nervous and worried all night. Hunter's in his office getting coffee when Mike and Truth walk in. Aly holds onto Alex's arm.

"Hunter, this is all on me. I should have never put my hands on a referee. Not that we don't think he's still in this conspiracy, we both think he is. But we know you're not a part of it, and we should have never interfered with your match, and we're sorry." Mike says first, with the sad/apologetic look on his face.

"I want to apologize too...to you. I wanna apologize to the WWE Universe, even to all the Little Jimmies." Truth starts to say and Mike gives him a 'look' about that.

"We recognize the error of our ways and won't do anything like that again. Trips, we love being WWE Superstars, there's nothing we love better. Please..I'm sorry. We think you're doing a hell of a job as C.O.O, and we apologize."

"Fine...I accept your apology." Hunter states.

"Since you...decided to put your hands on an official, I've decided to fine you each $250,000 a piece. I'll expect the check on my desk Monday morning."

And once Hunter said that amount of money, their faces went from happy and relieved to shock and awe.

"Better money than suspension or firing." Aly murmurs, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, that's a lot of money though."

"I know."

"Now get the hell out of here before I fire both of you. Wait a second..." Hunter says, stopping them before they leave.

"...one more thing. Since you both love being WWE Superstars so much, you'll have no problem competing tonight then against CM Punk...and John Cena. Now get the hell out of my office."

They leave and then there's another commercial.

"You okay now?" Alex asks Aly.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks DC. You can sit with Dolce now."

"Alright." He nods, hugging her once more before getting up and coming back over to me and sitting back down.

I snuggle back up to him and he rubs my stomach. After the commercial, JR's in the ring and Teddy has just left. Apparently Randy as invoked his rematch clause and he will face Mark Henry at Hell in the Cell for the title. JR introduces Mark for an interview. About halfway through the interview though, the door to the room opens and Mike walks in. Immediately she reaches out for him. He walks over and sits next to her on the couch, engulfing her in a hug. She buries her face in his neck, practically sitting in his lap.

"I'm so glad nothing bad happened." She mumbles.

"Thank god it was just a fine." Aly adds.

"I know, I'm relieved it ended up being that." He nods.

She feels him kissing her head and his hands move to her belly. She leans into his touch.

"But wait, Hunter's firing someone by the end of the night. It can't be you guys, because he accepted the apology...who else could it be?"

"Who knows?" Mike shrugs.

We missed the whole thing with Mark Henry, not even noticing the commerical break, only seeing us come back from it and Jerry is being helped out from ringside. Then we see what Mark Henry was doing, he was hurting JR and then he hurt Jerry but putting him through the announce table.

"Wayyy out of control." I shake my head.

"No kidding." Aly says, having moved her head just enough to see.

Then while Josh and Cole are talking about what just happened, Kelly's music goes off and she walks out with Eve for obviously their match.

"Ooooh I wanna get Eve for attacking Nattie last night." I growl.

"I know but at least Charity is able to get her for us."

"Yeah true."

Then Beth's music goes off and she walks out with Nattie.

"Well good, Nattie can get her back for what she did."

"Yeah."

The bell rings and it's Beth starting off with Kelly. Beth takes out all her anger on Kelly for losing last night, but only for a short time until Eve is tagged in. Beth tags in Nattie once she got Eve down and they work together and double team her. Eve kicks out on the first pin attempt by Nattie. Eve takes cheap shots to Beth and then out of nowhere gets a roll up pin on Nattie to win the match.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Just when we thought the division was turning around." Aly sighs.

"You know if it's still like this by the time you have Savannah and I have Gummy Bear, we're definitely coming back."

Aly nods in agreement. Eve and Kelly high tail it to the ramp, walking up backwards. Beth and Nattie look on in anger at them at what just happened. Then out of nowhere, we know it's Charity...she comes running out and just like last night, takes out both Kelly and Eve. But this time focuses more on Eve when she dishes out more of an attack, since Eve was the one who got the ridiculous roll up.

"Go Charity!"

The camera stays on Charity as she evilly smirks down at the barely moving Eve. The screen fades to Hugh Jackman backstage in the locker room.

"Alright let me get this straight...you're hardly ever on Raw, the Divas of the WWE want nothing to do with you except for your fiancee, and you made up an Internet Championship that you gave yourself."

"Woo woo woo, you know it bro."

"Alright, you're um...you're not an underdog man, you are delusional. You are out of your mind, you're kind of pathetic, you are perfect!"

"Yeah!"

"Perfect man."

"Let's do it bro!"

"Let's do this!"

"Let's go!"

"Come on!"

"Let's go, let's go! Let's do it!"

Then Zack and Hugh both leave the locker room, heading out for obviously the match against Ziggler.

"What a dork." Aly laughs.

"But we all love him, Charity being the one who loves him more."

"Right."

After the commercial break, first there was a special look at Hugh's movie Real Steel and from the clip we saw it actually looked like a pretty awesome movie.

"Oooh I wanna go see that."

"Yeah, me too."

After that, Ziggles was in the ring already with Vickie by his side. Once his music faded, Zack's went off and he walks out with Hugh and Charity, Hugh wearing one of the Broski headbands.

"Aha, nice."

The match starts and Zack goes for a pin early on with a roll up. A 'Let's go Ryder' chant starts and Zack just takes control of the match, going 'woo woo woo' like he always does in his matches, before he hits the Broski Boot on Ziggler. He goes for the cover and Dolph kicks out, Zack screaming 'are you serious bro' because of that. Hugh is coaching Zack from ringside and Dolph mouths off to Hugh and everything. Dolph gets distracted again and Zack gets the roll up, only for Dolph to kick out. A bit into the match, Zack is leaning against the ropes as he rests for a bit and that's when Vickie slapped him across the face.

"Ohhh hell no."

"Charity will get her."

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that."

The ref clearly sees Vickie getting involved, but she pays no mind to the ref yelling at her. That's when he points to the back, ejecting her from ringside.

"Haha!" I laugh.

"It's about damn time." Aly adds.

"I know right?"

As Vickie is busy arguing with the ref about getting ejected, Charity runs up and spears her to the ground. We laugh. The ref is distracted with that before going over to Zack to check on him. Then we see Hugh sneakily making his way up the steel steps, watching the ref and all around him. He rushes over to where Ziggler is leaning against the ropes and punches him in the side of the jaw, before jumping down quickly.

"Sneaky Hugh."

"Thank you Hugh Jackman." I snicker.

Zack hits the Rough Ryder on Ziggler, pinning him to win the match. Him, Hugh and Charity celebrate in the ring, Zack and Hugh hugging a lot before he and Charity hold both of Zack's hands up in victory. After the replay, Hugh and him do the man hug, and Zack is woo woo woo-ing, before another commercial.

"Way to go." Aly smiles.

"Well I should be getting ready for the match now." Mike says.

"Aw." Aly sighs.

"I know...and you should stay here, with Punk being in the match, things can get ugly."

"I know." She sighs.

He does the usual and kisses her first, before moving down and moving her shirt so he can kiss her stomach. He says some things to savannah, before saying that he loves the both of them. He kisses her again before he gets up and ehads out to go get ready for the match.

"That feeling is back." Aly says once he leaves.

"But Hunter accepted the apology, nothing bad can happen."

"I know but I still have the feeling..."

"Oh no..."I frown.

Aly gets up and sits on Alex's other side.

"Just in case..." She tells him and he nods.

After the commerical Vickie was watching backstage and Swagger comes up. She's now managing him along with Dolph. Then Punk is in the locker room getting ready for the main event match and John walks in with a big smile in his face. They talk to each other until the cameras are back in the arena by ringside. A thing on Hell in the Cell is shown before the match starts and Mike comes out first. Truth comes out next and then they do the 'You Suck' rap/song as they get into the ring.

"He's being a goof again...he's dancing." I snicker.

"That's my goofball." Aly giggles.

After the commercial break, Mike and Truth are talking until Punk comes out first, followed by John once Punk's in the ring. After everyone's all set, Mike shakes the ref's hand and said he's sorry for last night.

John shakes the ref's hand and Mike attacks him. A bit later, Punk tags in and they double team Mike for a two count. Mike fights back and tags Truth in. Punk and Truth with a toe hold, and then a suplex for a two count. Truth hits Punk with stomps, but Punk comes back with a blow. John tags in and takes Truth down for a two count. John let's Truth tag out so he can take on Mike. A drop toe hold to Mike, but he kicks out. Mike gets up and then wiggles free, taking John down for a two count, and that leads to a commercial. Coming back from the commercial, Mike kicks John in the face and he bounces around, taunting John. But John gets right back to fighting Mike. Mike comes back with what Cole calls 'vintage' Miz. Mike drags John to the heel corner and tags Truth in for two. Chinlock on John in the center of the ring, before John works to his feel and then suplexes free. Both of them are down, but when John gets up he's slammed down by Truth. John is dragged over and Mike tags in.

Mike on John with kicks as he dances around him. A bit after that, John throws Mike off, but both of them are down. Truth tags in and is able to stop John from getting the hot tag. Truth stomps on John but is backed off by the ref. John gets up and gets slapped by Truth, and then Mike tags in and they double team John. Mike stomp John down in the heel corner and then locks on John's head, eventually letting free to talk smack to Punk. John comes back with a spinebuster to Mike and a cheap shot on Truth, but then runs into a clothesline from Mike. Mike flies at John with a flying knee, but John counters.

John gets a diving tag and brings Punk into the ring. Punk goes after Mike and Truth, running a high knee then bulldog to Mike, along with a flying clothesline. Punk gets Mike up, but Mike fights it off. Mike almost hits Truth in the face, but stops himself. A dropkick sends Mike into Truth and a GTS to Mike causes Punk to cover him and win the match.

"Shit." Aly mutters.

John and Punk celebrate, Mike and Truth being outside the ring. Hunter comes out interrupting the celebration, clearly to announce who's getting fired.

Aly clutches Alex's arm.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration guys, I am. Punk...good match. Miz, Truth...you're fired." He states, before walking back through the curtain.

"Wait..w..what?" I say, my face going pale, looking as white as a ghost.

Aly goes sheet white herself and covers her mouth. Instantly her eyes fill with tears. Mike is seen going 'what?' as he looks at Truth. Then he's saying 'no' and shaking his head, and before we know it, he and Truth are rushing up the ramp to go after him.

"I knew it." Aly chokes out, bursting into tears.

Everyone else besides us are sitting backstage near the curtained area, in disbelief of what's just happened. Hunter walks through the curtain before he's stopped by Scott Stanford to get a word on the firings. Then out of nowhere Mike and Truth come up behind Hunter and start attacking him. All the superstars around the area pull Truth and Mike off of Hunter and he's repeatedly yelling 'get them out'. Groups of superstars have Mike and another group has Truth and they're heading for the doors. Mike is heard saying 'no, I hate you' to Hunter before he's thrown out behind Truth.

"No...no!" He yells as the door closes.

Aly moves one hand over her heart as she feels it beating fast and she gets short of breath. He other hand fans her face since she's starting to get hot.

"Windy...Windy what's wrong?" Alex asks, getting really worried as he looks at her.

"Don't...feel...good."

Then he can hear me starting to act in a way that concerns him, which causes him to look over at me too. He gets up fast and heads for the door, going out into the hallway and looking around for an employee. Once he finds one, he asks them to go get the trainers because of what's happening with Aly and with me. A few minutes later, two trainers come in with bags. They check us over once before deciding to bring us to the room to be checked out further and get help with what's happening to us. Aly ends up walking beside one of them with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. We make it to the trainers room, and they have Aly sit and relax while she uses the oxygen mask to breath for right now. They wet a cloth and use that to cool her down some and to clean her face a bit though the tears keep coming. Alex stands by my side and keeps an eye on both of us.

"H...how...how could he do that?"

"I don't know." Alex sighs, running his fingers through my hair.

Then after a bit Hunter walks in, first seeing you with the oxygen mask and then me over with Alex. He starts to come over to us, but Alex sees him and gets up to stop him.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect but it's best for you to leave them alone after what just happened. They're upset enough."

Hunter looks at us.

"Please." He adds.

He looks at us one last time before looking back at Alex, and he nods before walking away and leaving. Alex sighs in relief before going back to me. At this point though, everything hit me and hit me hard, causing me to be breaking down and be in less shock. I cling to Alex and he does all he can to soothe me.

"...go see Aly...she needs a hug...too..."

"You sure? I don't want to leave you if you need me."

"I'm sure...until we get out of here...she needs you too."

"Alright." He says and kisses my head before walking over to her.

She's leaning against the wall behind her, staring at her rings and fiddling with them while tears keep running down her face.

"Windy..." Alex says, holding his arms out for a hug.

She glances up and sits forward so they can hug. She clings to him once he wraps her in a hug.

"I want Mike." She sobs quietly.

"I know. As soon as the trainers say you're all right, we'll go get his things and we'll find him. I'm sure he knows about you in here, he won't go far or even leave the parking lot."

"I want him now..."

"The trainers haven't given you the okay to go, I'm sorry. Windy...we can't right now."

She sobs louder, hiding in Alex's chest.

"I wish I could do something right now, I really do."

Alex rubs her back, trying to calm her down. It takes a while, but the trainers come over to check Aly and to check me for the last time. I'm cleared first and I get down, walking over to Alex and Aly.

"Alright, you can go. If the symptoms come back then you need to see a doctor." The trainer says to her as she takes the mask off of her and Aly nods.

"Thank you." She murmurs softly.

"Let's go get his things, and we'll find him."

She slides off the table and follows us out.

"I want to go outside now."

"I'll take her Alex, you go get his stuff." I say to him.

Alex reluctantly agrees and kisses me before he heads off. We turn and head otuside to find Mike.

"Mike!" We call once we get out into the parking lot.

We find him somewhat near the doors, pacing back and forth.

"Mike!" We call again to get his attention.

His head shoots up and he dashes over. She practically throws herself into his arms, sobbing again.

"First things first, I'm relieved you're okay Lyssa."

She nods slightly, burying her face in his neck.

"But you're not..." She mumbles.

"It's not fair." She chokes out.

"I know Lyssa, I know."

She continues sobbing quietly with her face in his neck.

"This isn't gonna stop us though. We'll get back somehow."

"I've done it before and I'll do it again. You believe me, right?" He adds.

She nods.

"It's still not fair though."

"I never said it was." He sighs, rubbing her back.

"It's gonna be a tough week."

She nods and sighs. I step up and hug Mike as best I can while he tries to calm her.

"She wasn't the only one at the trainers...I was too. But what I was going through was less severe than what she was going through." I tell him.

"Glad to see you're alright then." Mike says.

"Yeah, you have Alex to thank for that because he got somebody to get the trainers."

"I'll thank him later."

"Well he should be coming out soon, he is getting your things from the locker room."

Mike nods, kissing Alys head and resting his head against hers. Soon the doors open and Alex walks out into the parking lot with all of Mike's things. He also has our purses that we accidently left in the room.

"Thanks for taking care of them." Mike says to Alex.

"I had to, but you're welcome." He nods.

"Let's go to the car." Mike murmurs to Aly.

She nods and moves to his side but doesn't let go.

"I'll drive Mike." I say as we make our way to the car.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Carebear, why don't you let me drive." Alex adds.

"I'm fine to drive." I tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright." He replies.

Then we get to the car and Alex hands me the keys. I unlock it and Alex puts Mike's things in the trunk while Aly and him pile into the backseat. I get into the front and start the car and everything, Alex getting into the passenger seat. Then we leave the parking lot and head back to Mike's place. The drive is mostly quiet as Mike succeeds in calming her down. We pull into the driveway of Mike's place and we all get out. Mike gets his things out of the trunk and we all head inside. We give hugs and say goodnight before going to our bedrooms. In their bedroom, they both change for bed, Mike changing out of his ring gear and everything since he still had it on. She reclines against the headboard, wearing boyshorts and a short top that leaves her belly bare. She rubs her stomach while watching Mike. After he finishes getting changed, he comes over and gets under the covers next to her. She cuddles against him, taking comfort from the skin contact.

"I really wish those bad feelings I had were wrong." She mumbles.

"I know. Me too."

"I'll figure something out, don't worry."

"I'm still going to worry no matter what but I believe in you."

"Good." He nods.

Mike and her both look down when he stomach starts to shift.

"Someone's awake."

"Yup."

She puts her hand over the spot.

"She was worried about you too."

Mike puts his hand there too.

"Well she doesn't have to worry. Daddy will take care of things."

"I think she knows that now."

"I'm glad." Mike says, kissing her head.

"I love you..." He says before moving down to her stomach.

"...and I love you." He adds, kissing it.

"We love you too."

"So much." She adds.

Mike moves back up, still rubbing her stomach. He kisses her briefly before pulling her into him as close as possible. She kisses him again. When she does pull away, she gets comfortable in his arms and buries her face in his chest. He starts to run his fingers through her hair and she slowly dozes off. When he notices a change in her breathing, he knows that she's now sleeping. He leans down and kisses her head, before reaching over and turning off the light and dozing off himself. Meanwhile Alex and I have gotten changed for bed.

"It's definitely gonna be a long and tough week."

"Yeah..."

"...you're okay though right? I mean I know the trainers said you were alright to go but, I wanna make sure." He adds.

"Yes Alex. I'm fine." I assure him.

"He said he'll figure out some way on how to get back, makes me less worried and everything so I'm fine."

"Okay. Just asking."

"I know, it's okay."

We climb into bed and snuggle.

"So any reason why you didn't have a match on Raw?"

"I'm on Superstars this week, that's why."

"Oh."

"Well that's better than nothing."

"Right." He nods.

"Should be fun."

"Yeah."

Then I start to yawn.

"Someone's tired."

Alex rubs my back.

"You should get some rest."

"Yeah...you're right." I nod.

He kisses me gently.

"Night love."

"Night."


	238. Alex vs Primo

It's now Thursday and it's been a very long week. Alex has Superstars tonight so of course he'll be going to the gym at some point. He's up before me, letting me sleep in. Aly's up before Mike, with one of those cravings, so she goes out into the kitchen to find something.

"Morning DC." She yawns as she walks in.

"Heyy, how'd you sleep?"

"Not bad. I think it was pure exhaustion. I'd actually still be asleep but cravings woke me up."

"Ah."

"Heading to the gym huh?"

"In a bit yeah." He nods.

"Have fun with that."

"Yeah, the reason why I didn't have a match Monday...Superstars tonight."

"Gotcha."

"I'd go with you and Dolce tonight, but I'm sure security won't let Mike into the arena, and I don't wanna be without him." She adds.

"I know. Its alright."

"You can still watch online from here, that is if you want. I open the show."

"Will do."

"Who are you facing?"

"Primo."

"Yeah you'll win for sure...compared to you...he's a weakling." She snickers.

"I know." Alex laughs.

"And what's gonna be even more awesome to win, is that my dad's gonna be in the crowd since he's up here in Cleveland doing a sports radio show now, which I was gladly able to go on Tuesday morning."

"Oh that's awesome." Aly smiles.

"I know, we got into talking about old stories about when I was growing up and everything."

"Awww."

"Yeah, one of them being when I was 12 years old."

"What happened?" She asks amusedly.

"Well we were talking about my football career and I mentioned how it all started when he and I were throwing the ball around when I was that age."

"Aw."

"But yeah it was fun. Don't get to see my dad much because of his job."

"Right. None of us get to see our parents much now. Its hard. Especially now that we're going through this huge change and we want to share it with them."

"Right." He nods.

"Even more so because its a first time for most of our parents. Mine being the exception."

"That too."

"But you know, we're doing the best we can with our situation."

"I know."

"Alright, I think that I'm heading back to bed now that my craving is satisfied." She says, giggling a bit.

"Alright." He chuckles.

She hugs him and then heads back to the bedroom. She walks in to see Mike sleeping soundly still. She smiles softly and carefully climbs into bed, trying not to wake him. She gets under the blankets and snuggles into him the best she can without waking him. She feels him move and she freezes. He mumbles in his sleep as his arms go around her in a tight grip. She relaxes and giggles quietly. Then she hears him sleeping again as she relaxes in his arms. She snuggles in closer and closes her eyes. Not too long after, she falls back asleep.

Meanwhile, Alex checks on me and finds me still sleeping. He walks into the room, deciding on going to the gym now, so he gets his things together. Then he comes over to me and sits on the edge of the bed, before leaning down and kissing my forehead, quietly saying that he'll be back in an hour or two. Then he gets up and heads out. A few hours pass and I wake up, stretching slowly. He walks into the room, deciding on going to the gym now, so he gets his things together. Then he comes over to me and sits on the edge of the bed, before leaning down and kissing my forehead, quietly saying that he'll be back in an hour or two. Then he gets up and heads out. Then I wander out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I do get out to the kitchen, I see Aly and Mike already in the kitchen and awake. She's eating of course and Mike is sitting beside her, rubbing on her stomach.

"Morning." I yawn, coming all the way into the kitchen.

"Morning Carls." Mike replies.

Aly just waves since her mouth is full.

"I am sooo not awake yet."

They laugh.

"We can tell." Mike says.

"I'd go back to bed, but then I'd probably never want to get up."

"I didn't want to get up either but I didn't really get a choice." Aly shrugs.

"Right." I nod.

"Somebody keeps making me hungry." She eyes her stomach.

"Awww."

Mike snickers.

"Of course."

"She already woke me up a few hours ago."

"She's being very active today I see."

"Yeah. Doesn't want me relaxing apparently."

"Aww."

"Its just one of those days I guess."

"Yeah seems like it."

I make my food and sit down at the table with them. Aly finishes first and gets up to put her dishes in the sink. I get up a while after to put mine in the sink as well. I leave the kitchen to head out into the living room only to hear the front door open and Alex walks inside.

"Oh, there you are." I say.

"I went to the gym. Would've been back earlier but, I had to deal with Eve."

"Seriously?" I sigh.

"Unfortunately."

"She wouldn't let me leave." He adds.

I growl.

"It's a good thing I wasn't there. I would've knocked her out."

"I know you would have."

"But she didn't do anything, so you don't have to worry."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go shower and everything, I'll be in the living room after."

"Okay." I nod.

Alex kisses me and rubs my stomach before heading to our bedroom for a shower.

"Do you really wanna be out here while he's in the shower?" Aly asks me quietly, a giggle escaping.

She then starts laughing at the look on my face.

"Shut up..." I mutter.

"Couldn't help myself." She giggles.

"Uh huh..." I say, making my way into the living room.

Aly follows, Mike wrapped around her.

"What is with you?" She pushes on him to make him loosen his grip.

"Noooo." He whines, not loosesning his grip.

"Mike, loosen up please."

"...okay." He sighs, loosening his grip just a tad.

She tugs him into their room so they can talk.

"What's wrong? You're super clingy."

"I'm just...I don't know. I'm just more concerned about you now. Monday night when I heard about you having the anxiety attack after I got thrown out...I couldn't be there for you, millions of things were going through my mind..."

"Oh Mike..." She sighs andd hugs him to her.

"I'm okay now. Things happen that are out of our control and that was one of them. He said you were fired and I just panicked..."

"I wasn't there for you though..."

"I know but you would have been and that is what matters to me. I don't blame you for not being there. I blame Hunter."

"I don't ever wanna go through that again. I was afraid something serious could've happened to you and Savannah."

"I know. We're okay though. I'm fine, she's fine and we're still together as a family." She says, rubbing his back since she feels him shaking slightly.

"I've been having trouble sleeping at night all this week because of that."

"I'm sorry babe." She presses her lips to his neck and keeps holding him and rubbing his back.

Then he buries his face in her neck as he hugs her tighter.

"I think I have something that might make you feel a little better." She says after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" He mumbles.

"Its in my bag. Let me get it real quick okay?"

He nods and moves his face from her neck. She leaves his arms and rummages in her bag until she finds what she's looking for anr brings it over to the bed.

"It's a personal doppler so we can hear Savannah." She tells him as he comes over to look.

"When did you get that?"

"I got it the other day and I meant to show you but I kept getting distracted."

"So whenever you want to hear Savannah, we can use this instead of waiting until the next appointment."

She sees Mike start to lighten up a little.

"I figured this would help you feel better, knowing that she's okay in there." She adds.

He nods and starts to smile a bit. They sit on the bed and open the box, reading the instructions and everything.

"Okay, ready to try it out?"

She nods and pulls her shirt up while he turns the doppler on. Then he moves the wand thing around on her stomach.

"I think she's over here." She gently pushes his hand over.

He chuckles as she moves his hand over, and then they hear the sound of Savannah's heartbeat. She immediately smiles.

"There we go."

"See, she's fine." She adds.

She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Whenever you wanna hear her, just let me know and we'll use this again."

Mike nods.

"Feel better now?"

He nods again.

"Good. Now how about we take this out by Dolce and you can listen as much as you want."

"Alright." He agrees, taking it off her stomach and shutting it off for the time being.

They get up and go to the living room where I am. Then they go over to the couch and sit down.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Personal doppler so we can hear Savannah." She says as she stretches out and gets comfortable.

"Ooooh."

Mike gets comfortable himself before turning the doppler back on once her shirt is pushed out of the way. He puts the wand back where it was and is rewarded with the sound of her heartbeat again.

"Awwww."

Mike smiles and lays his head against her. She rubs wherever she can reach on his body.

"You can borrow this too Dolce."

"Once I'm able to hear Gummy Bear's heartbeat."

"Well whenever."

"Right."

We fall quiet and listen to the sounds on the doppler. Not too long after, Alex walks out into the living room from the bedroom after taking his shower.

"What's that?" He asks about the doppler and the sounds.

"We're listening to Savannah with the doppler." Aly explains.

"She said we can borrow that too."

"Oh, cool." Alex says, sitting with me.

"Whenever we find out about the heartbeat that is."

"Right."

"I can't wait for that."

"Me either."

"It's the best thing you could ever hear." Aly smiles.

"I'm sure it is."

Then I snuggle up to Alex, laying my head on his shoulder, yawning slightly.

"Tired?" Alex asks me.

"Just a bit."

"Why don't we go lay down then?"

"I lay down now, I won't wanna get up."

"Well then take a nap here. I'll get you up in a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I nod, getting more comfortable.

Alex runs his hand up and down my back and before I know it, I'm asleep. Alex stays awake of course, listening with Aly and Mike as they keep the doppler going. There's an odd noise over the doppler.

"What was that?" Alex asks.

"That's her moving."

"That's an odd noise."

"Yeah, it is."

Then the noise comes over the doppler again as she moves again. Mike chuckles and kisses her stomach.

"She's moving a lot."

"Yup." She giggles.

"Gonna be very active today."

"Probably."

"Not that I can complain." Mike smiles.

"Of course not."

"But you may have to calm her down, there's only so much I can take."

Mike nods.

"Just let me know."

"I will."

She lays back and closes her eyes just resting. After a while the moving around that Savannah's doing seems to get too much for her.

"Mike..." She nudges him, grimacing.

"She's getting too much for you?"

She nods.

"Okay." He says, turning off the doppler and putting it on the table, before rubbing her stomach trying to get Savannah to calm down.

She shifts in discomfort.

"Savvy, you got to give mommy a break." He says to her.

He kisses her stomach. It takes a few more minutes but then she finally calms down.

"Thank god." She sighs in relief.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mike replies, pulling her shirt down and shifting her so that she's laying against him.

"Definitely a daddy's girl."

Mike smiles.

"And she's gonna be spoiled by me just like you." He adds.

"I know."

"I think we all knew that from the beginning." Alex adds.

"True." Aly giggles.

"Should've seen him in the store when we went shopping for stuff for the nursery at the condo."

"He was going crazy." She laughs.

"Can't blame me though." Mike chuckles.

"No I can't. You just have to remember that there's going to be a baby shower and with the amount of people we know, we're going to be getting a lot of stuff."

"I know, I know."

"I know you love spoiling her." She kisses his cheek.

"And I will continue to love spoiling her after she's born."

"I know."

"I can already tell that you'll be an awesome daddy."

Mike grins.

"That's right, I will be."

Alex snickers.

"That's gonna be her first word you know...awesome." Mike states.

"We'll see." She laughs.

"I wouldn't doubt that you would teach her that word." Alex adds.

"He would but it might be too big of a word to be her first."

"You can try though Mike." She says to him.

She giggles and then yawns.

"You're tired."

"Mmm..." She sighs, snuggling into him.

"You wanna just rest here or just go lay down in the bedroom?"

"Doesn't matter..."

"Well you seem comfortable as you are right now, so I'll let you rest here."

"...'kay."

After she snuggles into him, he runs his fingers through her hair, helping her drift off. It works quickly and she's soon asleep in Mike's arms. Our short naps ended up lasting hours. Alex had just woken me up about a half hour before we had to leave for Superstars.

"Carebear, time to get up." He says in my ear.

I groan in protest, mumbling as I shift in my spot.

"Come on love." He kisses behind my ear.

"...few more minutes..."

"You have a half hour to get ready before we leave."

"Okay..."

Alex gets up and carries me to our bedroom. He sets me down so that I'm sitting on the bed, while he gets his things together. I sit there and let myself wake up more before I move to get ready. I dig through my things until I find the perfect thing to wear, and then I start to get changed. Alex sits on the bed to wait for me once his things are together. I saved my hair for last, doing that in the bathroom before coming back out and grabbing whatever I may need for tonight.

"Wow babe." Alex says, looking me over.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah. You look beautiful."

"As you say all the time."

"Because it's always true no matter what."

"I know." I smile.

Alex walks to me and cups my face, giving me a gently kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." I say after he pulls away.

"Really? What's that?"

"Well you know that drawing I was working on, but I wouldn't let you see?"

"Yeah."

"Well wait one second." I say, pulling away from him and going into the closet.

I search in the closet until I find it, grabbing it and putting it on, before turning around to face him. His eyebrows are raised and he looks surprised.

"This is what I was drawing to have made."

"Ohhhh. Wow."

"I figured could match you going out to the ring when you wear that vest...which you haven't been wearing lately, but still."

"Right. Great idea." Alex kisses my cheek.

"But of course, not wearing it tonight."

"I know."

"Just thought I'd show you."

"Well thank you. Its a great surprise."

"I thought it would be."

"Alright. We should get going."

"Right." I nod, taking off the jacket and putting it back in the closet.

Then I grab my things and Alex grabs his and we leave the bedroom. We poke our heads into the living room.

"We're leaving now." I tell Mike

"Alright, we'll be watching." He nods.

Then we head out the front door and get into the car, Alex putting his bag in the backseat, and then we head off to the arena. We get to the arena and Alex goes to change. I sit on top of one of the equipment boxes as I wait for him to come out, occasionally greeting people as they walk by. A few minutes later he steps out. I look up as he walks out and a slight smile forms on my face as I look him over.

"Looking good." I say and he chuckles.

"Good to know."

He steals a kiss and helps me down.

"Be on the lookout for my dad. He's supposed to be in the crowd tonight. Somewhere ringside."

"I will."

Then we go to walk down the hall to wait until the show starts because right after the intro we're going out there. That's when I notice something on the back of his leg and I see that it's one nasty bruise.

"Ouch, where'd that huge bruise come from?"

"My pay-per-view match." Alex replies.

"Looks like it hurts."

"Not really."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It doesn't hurt much."

"Just remember, I have a higher tolerance to pain." He adds.

"Right, I know."

Then while we were waiting and got ready to go out, we watched the Superstars intro. Right after the intro, Alex's music was played and then he and I walked out. We stop at the top of the ramp before starting to walk down it. Alex stripped the Indians jersey he had on and handed it to me. I laugh and kiss him. He jumps up onto the the ring, as he's being introduced and I walk around the ring. I look around for his dad and that's when I spot him, walking over and hugging him as we greet each other.

"I see you finally have a bump starting." He says, touching my stomach.

"Yes, you couldn't really notice it Tuesday morning during the radio show because I was sitting down." I nod.

"Yeah, your shirt was looser too."

"Yeah, it was one of those lazy days." I laugh.

"I bet." He chuckles.

I decide to stay by him through the match and talk occasionally. Next Primo came out and got into the ring. Once the bell rang, they circled each other and lock up. Alex gets Primo into a standing side headlock and Primo pushes Alex towards the ropes to get out of it, resulting in Alex delivering a shoulder block to Primo and he falls to the mat. Primo complains to the ref about what Alex did and stays against the ropes for a few seconds getting his composure while Alex paces waiting for him. They circle each other one more time, Primo putting his hand up for Alex to take it, instead he kicks him and starts beating him. Alex goes over to the corner of the ring trying to get away, and Primo goes over to him and continues the stomping to his chest. The ref pulls Primo back and then he whips Alex into the ropes. Alex goes for a clothesline but Primo ducks, he goes for another, but ducks again. Alex takes down Primo and starts to repeatedly punch his head. Alex picks Primo up and rams his head into the turnbuckle.

Alex whips Primo into the ropes again, Alex runs into him and Primo drop toe holds Alex's face into the ropes. Primo runs and slides down Alex's back and acts all cocky with himself after doing so. Alex is in the ring hurt and Primo is still outside acting cocky. He gets in the ring, Primo drops his knee to Alex and Alex goes over to the ropes to get away.

Primo goes after him and digs his knee into him while Alex hangs over the ropes. The ref tells Primo to come off the ropes and then Primo strikes Alex's chest with a hard kick. Primo takes him away from the ropes and proceeds to do a knee breaking on Alex. Alex struggles to get free and then they begin trading blows back and forth. Alex with an STO on Primo, and then Primo tries to do a clothesline to Alex, but Alex clotheslines Primo first. That's followed by another clothesline and Primo goes for a clothesline again, but Alex counters with a spinebuster. He delivers a corkscrew suplex to Primo and then goes for the cover, Primo kicking out and Alex is in shock. Primo with a leg sweep and then a leg drop on Alex.

He goes for the cover but Alex kicks out at 2. Primo starts to punch him again while he's on the floor. The ref pulls him off after 3. Primo stalks Alex, waiting for him to get up, and goes for a backstabber. Alex holds onto the ropes so Primo misses and falls to the mat. Alex picks him up, delivers the TKO and then he pins Primo 1, 2, 3. The ref raises his hand and he gets up on the turnbuckle and points to the crowd. After that, he gets out of the ring and comes over to me and his dad.

"Good match." I tell him, giving him a kiss.

"That makes you 2 and 0 on the show now." I add.

"Yup."

Of course his dad congratulates him and they do the usual man hug thing. Then Alex puts his arm around me.

"Well we should get going now, the break isn't very long."

"Right."

"We'll see you later Dad."

"Alright." He nods, and we say bye before walking away and up the ramp to head backstage.

"So what now?" I ask Alex.

"Well we can either hang around until the end of the show or we can head back to the house."

"Hmm...to the house I think. There isn't much to stick around here for."

"And if you get changed quick enough...when we get back...maybe I'll wear this shirt to bed tonight." I smirk, referring to the jersey he wore out to the ring.

His eyebrows shoot up and he tugs me quickly towards the locker room.

"Okay slow down..goodness." I laugh.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle.

It doesn't take long to get to the locker room and Alex dashes in to get changed. I shake my head amusedly, leaning against the wall as I wait. He comes out with his bag.

"Lets go, lets go."

Before I could even say anything, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me along as we leave the arena.

"Alex, slow down." I laugh.

"You caused this."

"Sorry." I giggle.

We get out to the car and he rushes to get inside, telling me to hurry up. I just laugh at his eagerness and get in, buckling the seatbelt and then we drive off. The drive back was quick and painless. We soon pull into the driveway and go inside.

"Hi...bye." I say as Alex and I quickly pass Aly and Mike.

"Ooookay then." Mike says.

"She must've done something again."

"Probably."

"Can't blame her though, it's fun to mess with you two."

"Fun for you."

"Yes fun for me."

"You now you enjoy it too though." She says, poking him.

"Uh huh."

She giggles and snuggles in, resting her head on his chest.

"Just like how I torture you, and you enjoy that."

"Mmhmm..."

"So what to do now?"

"I dunno."

"Well it's still pretty early so going to bed isn't an option really."

"Right."

"Hmm, let's make something. I don't know what, but let's make something. Some kind of snack or dessert or something since we ate dinner already.""I want cupcakes."

"I think Savvy wants them too."

"Alright well lets go make them." Mike chuckles.

"Yayy." She cheers, getting up before him and heading to the kitchen.

She opens the cabinets and gets what they need out. Mike joins her in the kitchen, helping. They mix the batter up. she swipes some and smears it over Mike's mouth, kissing him afterwards.

"Sneak."

"Complaining?" She smirks, swiping more.

"Not really..."

She puts more on his lips and kisses him again, lingering longer this time.

"Don't tempt me." He says after she pulls away.

She giggles and swipes a little more but this time popping her finger into her mouth.

"What did I say..."

She gives him an innocent look.

"Don't act all innocent with me."

She laughs and moves to prep the pans.

"I'll get you back for that later." He mutters to himself.

She helps Mike pour the batter into the papers in the pans. The oven beeps as it finishes preheating. She lets Mike put the pans into the oven while she sets the timer. Then they clean up whatever there was to clean before heading back out into the living room. She curls up on the couch.

"Are you forgetting about your pillow?" Mike chuckles.

"Well come on then." She opens her arms.

He grins, sitting down next to her and then she wraps her arms around him. She makes a noise of content as she snuggles into him and as usual, his hands slip under her shirt to rub the bare skin of her stomach.

"Now to just wait for her to start moving again. She always seems to when you do that."

"Yeah."

"But I think she's gonna be in there sleeping for a while." He adds.

"I hope so. That episode earlier was really uncomfortable."

"You're gonna have a lot of those aren't you?"

"Yeah it'll only get worse when I'm bigger because she'll have less room to move."

"Awww, well that's what I'm here for."

"I know."

"But you won't be when I have to stop traveling."

Mike grimaces.

"I'm not looking forward to that."

"I'm not either." she sighs.

"But it's not anything we can avoid."

"I know."

"I looked at the calendar and I'd have to stop traveling the week before Christmas."

"Oh."

"At least we wouldn't have to be apart for too long at first."

"Yeah, that's the good thing about it."

"I still wish we didn't have to be apart."

"I know Lyssa, I know...I wish the same thing."

"But that isn't for a while yet so just relax." He adds, kissing her head.

"I'll try."

She sighs and lays her head against him. He holds her tight and kisses the top of her head before resting his on hers. They just lay there in silence until the timer goes off.

"Time to get the cupcakes." She says, sitting up and sliding off the couch and going into the

kitchen.

Mike follows and takes them out. She checks and makes sure they're done.

"Just have to let them cool a bit before we frost them."

"Alright." He nods.

She climbs onto a stool.

"You can get the frosting out and something to spread it with. We have to stir up the frosting."

He nods again and goes through the cabinets getting everything. They mix up the frosting and then wait for the cupcakes to cool before they start frosting them. Of course they goof around ab it with the frosting like they did earlier with the batter for the cupcakes. She put a fingerful of frosting in her mouth.

"Mmm..." She hums happily.

"Good?"

"Mmhmm."

He nods before taking some frosting himself, but instead of tasting it right then and there, he swipes some across her lips. But before she could even say anything, he kisses her. She gives in to his kiss with a giggling sigh. He makes sure to get all the frosting off her lips before pulling away.

"Yup, frosting is good."

"...yeah."

Then he goes back to frosting the cupcakes. They finish frosting them and she starts to eat the remaining frosting. Of course she offers at least some of the frosting to Mike, being nice.

"Want some?" She asks.

"Sure." He nods, taking some.

Between the both of them, they finish the rest of the frosting. They put everything in the sink to be washed later. They put the cupcakes in the containers.

"So what shall we do now?" She asks.

"Movie?"

"I guess."

"Unless you have a better idea. You always have great ideas yourself."

"I don't really have anything. Its too cool to go swimming..."

"True...how about sitting outside and watching the stars?"

"I like that idea." She smiles.

"I'll get a blanket just in case it gets too cool out."

"I want one of your hoodies."

"I'll get one of those too." He grins.

"I'll be on the swing." She kisses his cheek.

"Alright." He says and the both get up from the couch, aly going outside and Mike going into the bedroom.

She gets comfortable on the swing and a few mintues later he walks out with a blanket and one of his hoodies. He hands her his hoodie first and sits down on the swing next to her as she puts it on. Then he drapes the blanket over the both of them.

"Much better." She murmurs, cuddling up to him.

"Now you're extra warm."

"Yup. Now watch, I'll end up getting hot. She's like a personal space heater." She says, patting her stomach.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah. Why do you think I haven't been wearing much to bed?"

"Makes sense now."

"You were just enjoying the view huh?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay I was."

"That's what I thought."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She giggles.

"You just love when I dress like that."

"Of course I do."

"What's not to love?"

"My weight?" She shrugs.

"Hey now, don't go there. You know I love you no matter what."

"Sorry." She mutters, looking at the ground.

"It's okay. You just have to remember that your weight or anything else does not affect how much I love you."

She looks at him briefly and nods before looking up at the stars.

"Look at all the stars."

"Yeah..."

"...so pretty..."

"Not a cloud in the sky."

"Nope. Crystal clear."

"The way it should be."

"Definitely."

Then she gets even more comfortable, snuggling into him. Mike kisses her head and then rests his head against hers.

"Only about 3 more months..." She comments as his hands make their way to her belly.

"I know, I can't wait."

"There's still so much to do."

"We'll get it done, don't worry."

"But I'm excited. I can't wait to finally hold her."

"Me neither."

"We're going to be parents, how crazy is that?"

"I know."

"Did you ever see this for yourself before we met?" She asks curiously.

"No, not really."

"No? Did you want it?"

"Someday yeah."

"I used to get a little jealous of my sister, she had a husband and kids...I wanted that for myself."

"Well now you do have that for yourself."

"I know. I couldn't be happier." She kisses his jaw.

"I couldn't be any happier myself." He agrees.

"Really? I mean this all happened so fast..."

"I know it's all happened so but yes...really."

"The only thing that could make me happier is having Savvy with us and really being a family." Mike adds.

"About 3 more months like you said, and then I'll be even happier."

"I'm really glad to heat that you're happy." She says with a soft smile.

"Good. There's no reason why I wouldn't be happy anyway."

"I'm just insecure sometimes. I can't help it."

"I know, but it's okay."

They sit outside for a while longer, just enjoying the peace. She starts to yawn.

"Someone's tired again."

"Mmm...I don't wanna move..."

"I can still carry you."

She nods and snuggles into him, putting her arms around his neck. Then he picks her up and gets off the swing, walking inside and to the bedroom. He sets her on the bed and helps her get out of most of her clothes, before she crawls up in the bed and gets under the covers. He gets changed fairly quickly and climbs onto the bed and under the covers himself. He slides over to her and she cuddles to him.

"Night Lyssa."

"Night, love you." She mumbles.

"Love you too."

She falls asleep before Mike and soon they're both sleeping. In the room with me and Alex, I

stuck to what I said and changed into that jersey he wore to the ring tonight.

"You look good in my clothes." Alex grins.

"As you said once before."

"Well its true."

"Considering that there's only been one other time where I've worn your clothes."

"Right."

"But still..." He adds.

"You should do it more often."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"I thought so...I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"In the meantime I think you should get over here." He says, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Alright." I giggle and climb onto the bed.

As soon as I was all settled and laying down, he pulled me closer to him.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours. Just like you're mine."

"Exactly."

"And this...is ours." He adds, his hand drifting to my stomach.

"Yes it is." I nod.

"I like that word. Ours." He smiles.

"Yeah...I do too."

Alex kisses my head.

"A long way to go though."

"Yeah. We'll get there in time."

"Right."

"Just enjoy eveything as it comes."

"Which I know you will." I snicker.

"Of course."

I then try to stifle a yawn but fail.

"Time for bed." Alex chuckles.

"No I'm fine."

"You're yawning love."

"Yeah, and?"

"That means your tired."

"Not all the time."

"True, but I think you're tired."

"Okay okay, time for bed then."

He shuts the light off and the two of us cuddle.

"Night love."

"Night."


	239. Raw Before Hell In A Cell

It's the start of a new week and Alex and I have gone to Kansas City, Missouri while Aly and Mike stayed back in Cleveland since he's not making a sneaky appearance on Raw like he has been at the house shows last week. Aly's sitting in the recliner, eating strawberries while watching cartoons.

"So are you gonna completely avoid watching Raw tonight because of Hunter?" Mike asks, coming over with chocolate for the strawberries.

"Yes."

"Well in that case, I have an idea so that you don't have to worry about passing the channel sitting here."

"Okay..."

"How about going out tonight?"

"That sounds good." She smiles.

"Just let me finish the strawberries. Thank you for the chocolate by the way."

"You're welcome." Mike smiles.

She scooches over to make room for him.

"Strawberry?" She offers him as he sits down next to her.

"Sure." He nods.

She picks one up and holds it by his mouth.

"Are you forgetting something?" Chocolate." He chuckles.

"Sorry." She giggles and dips it in the choclate before putting it back up to his mouth.

Then he leans forward and bites into it. She smiles and keeps holding it for him while dipping one for herself. As she's dipping one for herself, he takes another bite of the strawberry she's holding for him, but this time he ends up taking it from her fingers.

"Hey!" She giggles.

He just grins, grabbing the strawberry himself once he has taken another bite of it. She eats her own strawberry.

"That was a good strawberry."

"Mmhmm."

"The chocolate makes it better." She adds.

"Yeah."

"But of course to me, everything tastes better. Especially when I'm craving it."

"Right." He nods.

She finishes her strawberry and puts her finger in her mouth since she got choclate on it. Then she grabs the last one and dips that in the chocolate as well, eating it.

"Mmmm...so good."

"I can tell." Mike chuckles.

She dips her finger into the leftover chocolate before popping it in her mouth. Of course Mike is watching with an amuse look on his face.

"What? 'S good."

"I know it is."

She dips her finger again. She keeps doing that until all the chocolate is gone.

"Yum."

Then she gets up and heads into the kitchen, putting her dishes in the sink. She walks back out.

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah we could go now."

"Okay I'll go get ready then."

"Alright. I should get ready too."

She nods and heads for the bedroom. He makes sure everything is situated in the living room before going to the bedroom himself. Mike walks in as she pulls out the dress she's going to wear.

"I like that." He grins.

She smiles.

"Good. I think I might need help getting it on and tied."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be happy to help."

"I figured you would." She laughs, taking off her shirt and stuff so she can put on the dress.

He of course is too distracted by her to start getting ready himself. She giggles when she sees him starting. Then she starts to put the dress on, and she hears him going 'awww' quietly.

"What are you complaining for, you know its going to come off later."

"I'm not complaining."

"I heard an 'awwww' come from your direction."

"Your point?"

"Disappointment...complaining...same difference."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so." She says amusedly while tugging the dress into place.

"Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course." Mike rushes to help.

"All you have to do is tie it, since I got it on just fine."

He nods and ties it for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replies, kissing her neck softly.

She then goes to get her shoes. Then he goes to get ready himself. She gets her shoes on and goes into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. He waits in the bedroom, sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard. She comes out and smiles at him.

"Ready?"

"Yup, all set." He nods.

She picks up the clutch she packed and waits for him at the bedroom door.

"Are you gonna sit there all night staring or are we gonna go?" She giggles.

She picks up her jacket and then laughs at his face.

"I guess I'm leaving without you then."

He jumps up and rushes after her.

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry, you distracted me."

"Oh I did, did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Because you look so beautiful." He adds.

She blushes lightly.

"Awwww, well thank you."

"Just being honest."

"I know."

They leave the bedroom and head out of the house to the car. The first place they go to is somewhere for dinner. They find a place and Mike parks the car, and they head inside.

In the meantime Alex and I are already at the arena and the show is about to start. We're just hanging around backstage after he changes because Alex does have a match early on. Alex has me wrapped in his arms while he kisses my head.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

I lean into him, sighing in content.

"Can you do me one thing though? If you see Hunter at all, just hide me because it's not gonna be good if I see him."

"Will do."

"Won't be able to do much when I have my match though, and I don't want you out there during it."

"I know. I'll probably go find Nattie."

"Alright." He nods.

"Its weird not having Aly here."

"I know, but at least they get time to themselves now until he comes back."

"Yeah. I know that she was looking forward to that."

"They get time off and we're busy." I laugh.

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"Usually its the other way around."

"Can't complain though."

"No."

Then the show started with the usual intro and an update Raw intro that they took Mike out of of course. After the introduction to the show, Hunter does in fact come out, but only to explain why he fired Mike and Truth last week.

"He better have a good reason for firing them." I mumble with a growl.

"Before we get started tonight, I just wanted to come out here and explain my actions of last week. The Miz and R-Truth were fired. Not because of my ego or because of some conspiracy theory...they were fired because of this..."

Then a video package plays about what Mike and Truth did to the refs at Night of Champions along with a video of them backstage at Night Of Champions after it was over. After that what happened last week with them apologizing to Hunter.

"Miz, Truth, if you're watching at home, you were fired because of your own actions. You savagely attacked a WWE Official. You came to me with a weak apology and basically you were full of crap. I knew at that moment I was gonna fire you, but instead I fined you $250,000 each and I used you. I used you to get one more main event out of you, and then I walked out and I fired you."

"They're not the first ones in history to put their hands on an official so that's bull."

"I know."

"That is on both of you. As far as fines go, there's still a $250,000 fine floating around out there, but that fine will be paid by Mark Henry. Mark Henry will pay a $250,000 fine for putting his hands on Jim Ross and attacking Jerry 'The King' Lawler and putting him through the announce table."

"A little late are we? How long has he been doing that to people?"

Alex sighs and shakes his head.

"To every WWE Superstar in the back, I want you to hear me clearly. NO ONE, no one man is bigger than the WWE. I fired one of my best friends Kevin Nash for lying to me and because it was the right thing to do. I will always do what is right for the WWE. I don't care if you've been here for 10-"

"Excuse me!"

"Oh good god, here we go."

"Excuse me! The United States Champion Dolph Ziggler has something to say."

"Wow he can't even speak for himself. Looks like he hasn't grown a set yet."

Alex snickers.

"Triple H, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but for once I'm glad you're out here talking. 'Cause you're talking about doing what's right for the business, doing what's right for the company. But more specifically I wanna know what you're going to do for me. Last week just in case you missed it, your United States Champion was sucker punched by Wolverine right in the middle of the ring."

"You were sucker punched by me last Sunday Night too. Or did I hit you so hard you forgot?"

"Apparently he did."

"Hugh Jackman fractured my jaw, an actor no offense. An actor fractured my jaw when I was out here doing what I do best. It was all over the news, it was all over the world, I was out here looking shredded, taking care of business and stealing the show like I always do. Take a look, just take a look."

Pictures of Hugh punching Dolph in the jaw were up on the screen and at the top were all the news stations that covered it.

"Now it's only a hairline fracture and because all these little kids out here look up to me as their hero, I can still compete."

"Psh liar, you fabricated that story. Your jaw isn't fractured you moron."

"He wouldn't be talking if it was."

"Exactly."

"I can still compete, but I can't even eat solid food. So I'm gonna ask you one last time. What do you plan on doing about this?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do about it. I mean the way I see it, Hugh Jackman...an actor from Hollywood was a guest on the show. You came out and picked a fight with him, and he punched you in your glass jaw. I don't know what you want me to do I guess, but I mean if you want I'll...get some security...surround you for when the muppets are here next month, I don't know."

"You're joking right? You're joking with me?"

"Sure sure. Sure Hunter, it's all one big joke to you isn't it?" Cody says as he walks out now.

"And if you thought it was amusing when Dolph got sucker punched...ohhhh well you must've been rooolling on the floor last Friday when Randy Orton maliciously...and without cause bashed the ringbell in the side of my skull. I got nine staples placed in the side of my head. I had that already required facial reconstructive surgery. That offense is 100 times more egregious than shoving a referee so...why wasn't Randy Orton fined? Why wasn't he punished? Why didn't you do anything Hunter? Why?"

"First of all I really wish they would've stapled your mouth."

"Second, a few years ago Randy Orton came to this ring and he handcuffed me to the bottom rope and attacked my wife. I believe you were actually out there, you were a part of that. I didn't whine about it, I didn't cry, I didn't go to the boss and..." Hunter says mocking a cry.

"...no, you know what I did? I went and I beat his ass on his front lawn. Man up Cody, this is not the boy scouts get it? Toughen up, suck it up."

"Hold on hold on, ju...just..." We hear Christian say and he appears on the stage.

"Whiner number 3."

"Yup."

"You know it's not my style to come out here and interrupt a conversation that doesn't involve me but I'm going to anyway. And no offense guys, what happened to me last week was much...much worse than what happened to you. You see Sheamus came out during my match. He put his hands on me, threw me back in this ring, and he cost me...the World Heavyweight Championship. So I wanted to come out here and ask you face to face and hear it right from your mouth. How is that fair?"

"Um...because you don't deserve anymore title shots...you crybaby."

"It was a Lumberjack match idiot. That's the point. The guys surround the ring and if you get thrown out, it's their job to throw you back in. Get it?"

"Apparently he doesn't."

"Yeah I think I get it. You know what? I'm also gonna tell you that I've had enough. Actually I think we've all had enough. So Dolph, Cody, how would you two like to join me and file the biggest lawsuit in the history of the WWE? Although I...I could change my mind if you were to um...you know...give me one more match."

"You always ask for one..more...match. And you always...lose."

"That's all you want, just one more match, seems like a pretty fair deal right? Screw all these other guys, and I give you what you want, one more match. Sounds like a pretty good deal. I'm inclined to do that. Matter of fact that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna give you one more match...at Hell in the Cell pay-per-view on Sunday, I'm gonna give you one more match against Sheamus. This Friday on Smackdown, I'm gonna give you one more match against Randy Orton. And right here tonight just for pissing me off, I'm gonna give you one more match against the WWE Champion John Cena."

"Haha, backfired."

"Is it for the title?"

"No."

"Ahahahaha!"

"Denied."

"This is unacceptable! This is completely unacceptable! I can't...I'm not gonna stand here and take this! I'm out of here!"

"Byeeee!"

"So I take it when it comes to the United States Champion, once again you're not going to do the right thing Hunter?"

"Oh no no I'm going to do the right thing. Last week you got beat, so this week you're gonna defend your US Championship against the man that beat you last week and...I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I actually hope we have a new US Champion in Zack Ryder."

"Oh, go Zack!" I say smiling.

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

"This is ridiculous! He's an Internet Champion, let's go!" Dolph says, as he and Vickie leave.

"Bye to you too."

"And Cody, just because you've got a zipper on the side of your head, I'm gonna give you the night off."

"Why don't you give yourself a night off too?" Cody retorts.

"Oooooh now you're in trouble."

"I'm sorry what was that? Did you say something?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"With all due respect, I think you're a poor excuse for C.O.O."

"Now you're really in trouble."

"That's a great idea Cody. You'll defend the Intercontinental Championship right here tonight."

"Well why don't you do the WWE a favor and resign."

"Now he's in for it."

"You'd rather have it be in a Triple Threat Match, perfect!"

"I..I didn't say-"

"Oh wait, a Fatal Four Way even better."

"You know what, I have a pa-"

"Hold on one second, I got the idea. Stay right here right now, 'cause your match is next, and I'm gonna walk back there and the first nine guys I come across are gonna come out here. And you're gonna defend your Intercontinental Championship in a 10-Man over the top rope battle royal." Hunter finishes, dropping the mic and getting out of the ring.

"Ohhh. Nice." I snicker.

"And that's what I'm gonna be involved in." Alex comments.

"That's good to hear."

"But wait, the Intercontinental, that's like the lowest title you could get...you were on the way to the US title. Did they just decide to let that go down the drain?"

"I don't know but love, a title is a title and I'd be happy to get my hands on one no matter which one it may be."

"I know."

"You should probably go find Natalya. I have to go out there shortly."

"Alright." I nod.

Alex kisses me and then rubs my stomach.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

I steal one last kiss before leaving his arms and heading off to find Nattie. After some searching I do find her and she's talking with Charity.

"Heyyy, if it isn't baby momma number two." Nattie teases.

"Heyyy." I laugh.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"And baby?"

"Doing good too."

"How's the wedding planning going?" I ask Charity.

"Everything is going great. Its all falling into place. I'm really excited." She smiles.

"That's good. I'm sure Zack is really excited too."

"Oh he is." She giggles.

"Excited about his title match tonight?"

"Definitely."

"We were actually discussing something about my tag match with Beth tonight. We want to know if you wanna be involved." Nattie comments.

"Sure, you know I'm always up for that."

"Okay well here's the thing. Just in case Kelly and Eve get the fluke win over us again, we were thinking that you and her could be up on the stage and when they reach you, you get them for us. Maybe even throw them back in the ring so we finish them."

"Sure." I nod.

"Let's hope you actually win tonight. Last week was ridiculous."

"I know. I was so mad." Nattie says, scowling.

"Which is why I came out and attacked her the most." Charity adds.

"Right."

"And for that I applaud you. It's nice to know that there's someone else who can do it for me, when I can't." I laugh.

"You're welcome." Charity laughs too.

"Ooh tonight is gonna be fun."

"Oh yeah."

All of us grin.

"You should totally come out with me and Zack for his match." Charity suggests.

"Sure, why not." I agree.

"I'll have to persuade Alex into letting me going though of course. He's gotten into a more protective daddy mode since I got the little bump."

"Awww."

"The episode after what happened to Mike certainly didn't help that either." I add.

"Ah right, makes sense why he would be more protective."

"Yeah. He isn't as bad as Mike is with Aly though."

"Not yet anyway." I add.

"How is Aly by the way?" Nattie asks.

"She's doing good. Talked to her once today. I really just wanna give her the time alone with Mike."

"Right, they haven't had much, have they."

"Not really. They really needed it after what happened."

"I think Mike's scared that she'll go through another anxiety attack like last week."

"Aww."

"He was real clingy last week."

"I can't blame him. That had to be really scary."

"It was...even Alex was scared."

"Aww."

"Afterall, she is a sister to him so I can see why."

"Of course."

Then the commercial break was over and the battle royal was going to begin. Just a couple more people had to come out before the match began.

"I hate it when they don't give Alex an entrance." I say.

First was Sin Cara to come out, then Sheamus who was the last to come out to finish up the 10 man battle royal. Once the bell rang, everyone ganged up on Cody and Drew, but Cody pushed Drew into the group and then bailed. Leaving them to get rid of each other. First to get eliminated was Drew.

"Oops."

"Tantrum much?" Charity comments as Drew starts flipping out.

"I know right?" I shake my head amusedly.

Then the other Sin Cara runs out and grabs the Sin Cara already in the ring, pulling him out and getting into the ring to replace him. He gets distracted by the Sin Cara outside the ring and then Daniel Bryan comes up behind him and throws him out of the ring.

"Plan backfired."

"Whoops."

Everyone keeps fighting in the ring, Drew keeps throwing a tantrum and the Sin Caras get into a fight outside the ring. One of the Sin Caras tries to get back into the match, but the refs stop him, telling him that he's been eliminated no matter what. Ted has gotten out of the ring and retrieved Cody, throwing him into the ring so that he could actually be competing. Then Daniel, Ted and Gabriel gang up on Cody. Then Sheamus goes after Ted and Alex goes after Justin. Alex tries to eliminate Justin by throwing him over the top rope, but he holds on and doesn't touch the floor. Alex notices and rushes back over to eliminated him, but Justin locks his legs around Alex's neck and brings him over the top rope, close to eliminating him too.

"Come on Alex." I bite my lip.

He thankfully holds on himself, but only long enough for Sheamus to Brough Kick him, sending him to the floor and being eliminated.

"Damn you Whitey!"

Nattie and Charity giggle a bit over me calling Sheamus 'Whitey'. Then of course he eliminates Justin as well.

"Serves you right for almost eliminating Alex in the first place."

I stick my tongue out at Justin's image. Then Bryan and Morrison both end up being eliminated by Ezekiel Jackson. I decide to stay with Charity and Nattie to give Alex some time to leave the ring area, before I head to the curtain to wait for him. I finally say bye to the girls for now and walk off to meet Alex. As I'm walking I hear the bell ring and then Cody's music...he retained clearly. I shake my head as I continue walking, until I spot Alex.

"There you are."

"Yeah, I kind of took my time walking back."

"Oh okay. I was wondering what took you."

"Sorry you didn't win."

"Its alright. I'll get other title chances eventually."

"I know."

"Did you have fun with Nattie?"

"Yeah, Charity was with her too."

"Ah."

"Just to let you know, during Nattie and Beth's match, I'm gonna be going out there with Charity. This little plan they came up with."

"Just be careful, alright? You know I worry about you when you're out there."

"I know. But that's not the only thing I got asked to go out for."

"Okay..."

"Charity said I should go out with her and Zack for his match."

"I don't know if I like that idea." He frowns slightly.

"I'll be fine though."

"I guess if you want to go, you can."

"You don't sound too sure about it."

"You know I just worry. Vickie is unpredictable."

"If it'll make you feel better I'll stay with you."

"Its your choice. I know I'm too protective sometimes." He says, cupping my face.

"But you have a good reason to be."

"I know." He nods.

"I understand how you feel about me being out there and not back here with you."

"Like I said, it's your choice." Alex kisses my head.

"I'll think about it, and let Zack and Charity know before the match."

"Alright."

"But let's get you back to the locker room to change and we can just like relax somewhere."

"Sounds good."

Then he moves and keeps one arm around my shoulders while one of my arms is around his waist, and we make our way to the locker room. He goes in and gets changed before coming out to me. We walk off and find a place to sit and relax while we watch the rest of the show.

Back with Aly and Mike, they've finished eating dinner and they're waiting for dessert. She lays her head against his shoulder and lets him play with her rings.

"The night is going great so far."

"Yeah, it is." She agrees.

"I think you're gonna love what I have planned for us after this."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"I'm sure I will."

"You always have great ideas, and I love them." She adds.

"I know." He grins.

Then the waiter comes over with the dessert that she and Mike ordered.

"Ooooh that looks good." She looks over the brownie sundae thing.

"Oh yeah, it does look good." Mike agrees.

They pick up the spoons and dig in.

"Mmm...it tastes even better." She says after eating what she took.

"Definitely." Mike agrees.

"We should come here more often."

"We'll do that."

"Good because this is great."

"We can get this dessert every time too if you want." He grins.

"Sounds good to me." She giggles.

"I thought so."

She looks at him.

"Nice chocolate lips." She teases, laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have chocolate on your lips." She snickers.

"I'll get it." She says and leans in, kissing him.

She makes sure to get all the chocolate, but kisses him for a bit longer. She slowly pulls away and licks her lips.

"Mmm, good."

"Of course it was." He chuckles.

She laughs and goes back to eating more. Soon they finish the sundae and they wait for the bill to be brought over. Once it is brought over, Mike pays it and the both of them get up and leave, heading to the car.

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

She pouts slightly as they get in the car and drive off. After a bit of a drive he stops the car, and they're in front of a park.

"A park?"

"Yeah you like walking through them remember? Because it's quiet and everything."

"You remembered that? Aww."

"Of course I remembered that."

She leans over and kisses his cheek. He smiles and then gets out of the car, coming over to her side and opening the door for her.

"Aw. Thank you." She kisses him lightly.

"You're very welcome."

She laces her fingers with his after he shuts the door and locks the car. They then walk into the park.

"I made sure to find a park that's in a quiet area."

"Thank you for being thoughtful."

"I'm always thoughtful."

"When it comes to being sweet, yes."

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They walk along, enjoying the peace and quiet of the park. They're walking and she takes his free hand and puts it on her stomach. Her stomach moves under his palm.

"She says hi daddy." She smiles.

"Awww, well daddy says hi too."

She giggles softly and they enjoy her movements.

"She must've really liked the sundae." He chuckles.

"Probably." She giggles.

"She's gonna be like me...loves chocolate." She adds.

"But then again who doesn't love it?"

"Weird people?"

"True."

"People with allergies too."

"That too."

They continue to walk through the park, enjoying Savannah's movements. Back at the show, we just got over the boring stuff about Mark Henry and then Otunga talking about being a lawyer and whatever. Then we see Beth and Nattie heading to the ring, and that's when Charity came and found us to come get me.

"Sorry Alex, have to borrow your wife." She says, laughing a little.

"I think he's okay with that." I laugh a little too.

"Noooo." He jokes, clinging to me.

"Oh you'll be fine."

He laughs and kisses me.

"Love you."

"Love you too, now let me go."

He reluctantly lets me go. Then I get up and me and Charity walk off towards the curtain.

"You two are cute. How's married life been?" She says as the two of us walk.

"Oh it's been great."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, rarely any fights. Everything's just been great."

"That's great."

"Yeah, and he like spoils me so that's even better."

"Aww."

"Yeah." I smile.

"Zack's a spoiler too." Charity says with a smile.

"Awwww."

"I can't wait to finally get married."

"Oh, you'll love it."

"Being married to your best friend is amazing." I add.

"It sure seems like it." She nods.

"It is. Aly and I are lucky, we both have amazing husbands."

"And you will too." I add.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Just wait until you get pregnant then he'll be even more sweet and spoil you twice as much." I continue.

"I know, because Aly and I are going through that right now."

"Aww."

"Can never get enough of it."

"That's cute."

Then when we reach the curtain, Beth and Nattie are waiting to go out since Eve and Kelly already have started to. We greet them and the four of us talk a little strategy to make sure we're all prepared.

"Boy, if only I could compete. We'd all be a team then." I comment.

"That would be great. But you're going through something amazing you know." Nattie says.

"I know, and I'm happy about it."

"I bet."

"At least I can be involved in matches in some way, even though I'm not physically competing. Take Ziggles for example. I sucker punched him so hard at Night of Champions, he forgot about it."

The other girls laugh.

"I love how I can do that. He pisses me off so much."

"He is a jerk." Charity nods.

"A jerk who hasn't grown a set yet still. He still has Vickie speak for him."

"What a wimp."

"And he calls himself a champion...psh."

"Yeah. It's ridiculous."

"We can only hope Zack beats him tonight and takes that title away from him."

"Right."

"I know he'd want to go to a club and celebrate after the show." I snicker, nudging Charity.

"He would." She laughs.

"And don't forget the fist pumping, and the woo woo woo."

"Of course."

"Oh by the way, I never got to tell you two how much I love the new ring gear." I say to Beth and Nattie.

"Thanks." They smile.

"The spiked arm things are cool."

"Oh I know!" Nattie says.

Then once the commercial break was over, Nattie and Beth had to get ready to go out. But for a quick second we were able to see Eve and Kelly in the ring and I gave Eve the weirdest look at her hairstyle.

"Dude, what did you do to your hair?"

"Uglyyyy..." Charity sings.

"I think she's trying to look like Kelly, and the bottoms to her ring gear are shorter. Ew."

Everyone shakes their heads in disgust.

"Alright, we shall be out there soon." I say to Nattie and Beth.

They nod in agreement.

"Kick ass out there." Charity adds.

"We'll do our best." Nattie says.

We follow them to the entrance to the ramp and wait as they go out, watching the screen as they go down to the ring. They played the replay from last Monday where Eve got that roll up on Nattie, which was plain out ridiculous.

"How the hell that happened, I'll never know."

"Oh I know. That was ridiculous."

"But oh look there you are." I say, as we see the footage of her coming out and attacking Eve and Kelly again.

"That was fun."

As soon as Beth's music had faded and Kelly handed the title off to an attendant ringside, that's when they hit my music and we went out, confusing both Eve and Kelly as we stopped and stood at the top of the ramp to watch the match. Charity and I stand close together and talk quietly. The match starts off with Eve and Beth and Beth takes control of the match. Then Eve gets in Nattie's face only to get grabbed by the hair by Beth and slammed back onto the apron. Nattie tags in and they work together, lifting her up in the air and dropping her. Eve is screaming in pain as Nattie gets her in a new submission hold. Nattie has taken control of the match, before tagging Beth back in and she has control of the match until Eve moves out of the way causing Beth to hit the ropes and then Eve tags Kelly in. She takes control of the match for a bit, going for a pin, but Nattie comes in and stops it. Then Eve decides to get involved but Nattie trips her and she bounces and rolls out of the ring onto the floor. Kelly throws Nattie out of the ring, only to be knocked back down by Beth. Then she gets her into position and delivers the Glam Slam, pinning her 1, 2, 3.

"Yes!" Charity cheers and the two of us high five.

"It's about time!"

"Definitely!"

Then I motion towards the ring and she nods, and then we walk down the ramp, getting into the ring just as Nattie got back in. After the ref raises their hands in victory, we do the same thing. We all celebrate before getting out of the ring. We walk backwards and talk, mocking Kelly and Eve for a bit. We make our way up the ramp and backstage. Charity and I stick around with Beth and Nattie for a while before deciding to walk off, so that Charity can find Zack and I can go back to Alex. Once I find him, he immediately pulls me into his arms, nuzzling my neck.

"I wasn't gone for that long, goodness."

"Still missed you."

"You're gonna be like this if I decide to go out with Charity for Zack's match after I come back aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Cuddly."

"You love it."

"Yes, I do...very much."

Alex smiles and kisses my neck gently.

"And let me guess, now you're gonna be distracting?"

"Maybe a little but mostly I just feel like holding you."

"Of course." I smile.

"I don't mind at all." I add, snuggling into him.

Then we make our way back over to the chair he was sitting in, and he pulls me down onto his lap so we'd be more comfortable.

"Much better."

"Oh yeah, much better." I agree.

I lean my head against him and sigh in content when he rubs my stomach.

"We'll have to stop at catering at some point, I'm sure I'll end up getting hungry or something."

"We can do that." Alex agrees.

"We have another appointment next week."

"Great." He grins.

"We get to see Gummy Bear again."

"I can't wait."

"Maybe we'll even hear a heartbeat too."

"That would be amazing."

"Then we'd know there is one, and we can use that doppler that Mike and Aly have."

"I like that idea."

"I can see you using it a lot."

"Would you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so."

Then I spot John walking by, heading to the curtain for his match against Christian.

"Good luck out there John. Beat his ass." I snicker.

"I plan on it." He salutes me with a grin.

After the commercial break is when he made his way down to the ring, after acting like a dork at the top of the ramp. He looks up at the steel cage hanging above the ring, before getting a mic to talk for a bit after hearing the crowd cheer and boo.

"Judging by that reaction I know some of you are gonna love this. This Sunday John Cena goes to hell!" John says, pointing to the tron and then the Hell in the Cell poster comes up on the screen, with it being John's face surrounded by flames.

"That's interesting." I remark.

"And this Sunday hell makes history, because this Sunday is the first ever triple threat Hell in a Cell match! Why? Why a match of this magnitude, this brutality, this punishment? Why, because this match is necessary. As much as I don't want to admit it, this championship is surrounded by controversy. From the second that CM Punk walked out of the building with this at Money in the Bank...to Alberto Del Rio cashing in a Money in the Bank contract to wear this around his waist...to yours truly hoisting it above my head for a record breaking 10th time. As of late this championship has flooded with uncertainty. That's why this match is necessary this Sunday, when that door is locked, at the end of the night the controversy is over! Why Hell in the Cell, because it is a brutal problem solver. Take a look, it is over 20 feet high, it is over 5 tons of solid steel. And this Sunday the three biggest forces in the WWE will live in hell and make history! Welcome to Hell in a Cell! Welcome to the Devil's playground! I can spend hours telling you people about the brutal things that have happened here. Instead I will speak short about the things that WILL happen here. On Sunday I will not walk, I will run into the Devil's playground. I will stare Satan dead in the face, look him in the eye and scream at the top of my lungs, is that all you got?"

"This Sunday John Cena goes to Hell. Take a listen, take a look, I have been through hell. That is why that I hold the WWE Championship, and this Sunday there is no way in hell that I lose it!" He finishes, and then Del Rio's music plays and he walks out.

"What are you doing out there, you're not in the match."

He walks around going over towards commentary and then Punk comes out, obviously for commentary himself.

"Oh joy."

Once he's over at commentary, Christian finally walks out for the match. The match starts immediately and John's fired up. The whole time the commentary going back and forth between Punk, Cole, JR, Booker and Del Rio continued. Christian climbs to the top rope and jumps, John moving out of the way. That's when he gets fired up again, but only for his plan to backfire on him. Christian's attempt at the Killswitch failed and John did his signature move. He goes for the AA, but Christian bails like the coward he is. John comes out and hits him, sending him into and over the announce table and we can hear Punk complaining about his diet soda, like the last time. Del Rio gets up and takes advantage of the situation and attacks Punk, then Christian attacks John because of another distraction. They get back into the ring and John goes for the AA again, but Del Rio slides into the ring and Christian bails...again, while Del Rio kicks John in the side of the head. John won the match due to DQ, but still.

"Ridiculous." I shake my head.

Punk slides into the ring to go after Del Rio, but he bails too.

"Yes you're right Cena. This Sunday the three of us will be living in hell. But I'm the only one coming back!"

"Uh huh, sure you are Dorito."

"It is my destiny to beat the hell out of you, and once again become the WWE Champion. And after that people, you all can go to hell."

"Uh no, you can go to hell and stay there...please."

Alex snickers and agrees. We enjoy most of the commercial break before the show comes back on. That's when Charity and Zack found us.

"Coming out with us?" She asks.

I look at Alex and he shrugs.

"I told you it was your choice."

"You'd probably really confuse Ziggles by going out there with us." Zack adds.

"True..."

"...watch him be afraid of me because of what I did at Night of Champions too. I'm not afraid to do it again if he pisses me off."

They laugh.

"Alright, I'll go."

Alex kisses me and lets me go.

"Be careful."

"I will be."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Woo, time to go have some fun!" Charity cheers as I walk over to her and Zack, before we walk off to the curtain.

"Definitely going to be fun." I agree, laughing.

"Wait for it..." She motions to Zack.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." He says, agreeing with us.

I laugh more. When we get to the curtain, we see Zack getting his flip camera all ready for when we do go out there.

"Recording bits for the new episode Thursday?"

"Of course!"

"I'll even put the camera on you so that you make an appearance on it." He adds.

"Sounds like fun." I laugh.

After the commercial they played his music and we all walked out, with Zack recording with his camera as he walks down the ramp. He gives his headband to someone along the ramp and then gets into the ring. Charity and I walk around to the commentary side of the ring and Zack hands Charity his camera and his sunglasses before stripping his shirt while Dolph's music plays and he walks out with not only Vickie, but Swagger too.

"Lispy too? Great..." I roll my eyes.

"He gets involved, I'll be the one knocking him out." Charity says to me.

"Okay." I agree.

"Saving the weakling for me huh?" I snicker.

She laughs.

"Well we don't want to take too much risk otherwise I'd say have at him."

Then a replay of what happened between Hugh, Ziggler and Zack, including the match played and once it was over, Ziggler was rubbing his jaw where Hugh hit him.

"Pshh, wimp. You're not even hurt."

Ziggler took control early on, taking out his anger on Zack. Charity and I are both encouraging Zack from ringside, along with the crowd at times. Zack moves out of the corner at the last second, causing Ziggler to hit his face on the turnbuckle, clearly causing some pain to his not hurt jaw. Now Zack takes control of the match, making Ziggler slide down into the corner before delivering the Broski Boot right to the jaw. Vickie decides to get involved and she's standing outside the ropes, distracting the ref.

"Go get her." I grin evilly.

Charity smirks and heads right over. She stands behind Vickie on the floor and grabs her by the feet, pulling her down so she hits her face off of the side of the ring.

"Stop getting involved damn it!" She yells at her, before walking back over to me.

"Nice one." I high five her.

Zack missed the Rough Ryder and ended up leaning against the ropes, since Ziggler countered it. Zack kicks him away, but since the ref was distracted, Swagger makes his way over and I decide to back off because I don't wanna take too much of a risk. Swagger grabs Zack by the head and drops down so he bounces off the ropes, causing Ziggler to hit the ZigZag and pin Zack to retain. Charity and I growl and glare. Before Swagger could even get into the ring to celebrate with Ziggler, Charity stormed over to him and she did just what she said she would do. She balled her fist up and she swung at him, her fist connecting with his face. In the ring, Ziggler is holding his jaw but looks around to see neither Vickie or Swagger in the ring with him. He looks over to see Swagger on the ground holding his face from Charity hitting him, and he sees Vickie on the other side of the ring on the floor, holding her face also from what Charity did to her. He decides to take even more anger out on Zack, started to attack him. That's when we hear a 'boom' and out runs Kofi and Evan to help, Ziggler bailing before they could do anything.

"Wimp." I scoff.

He helps Swagger up and they dash away towards the ramp as Evan and Kofi stick by Zack to make sure he's alright. That's what Teddy Long's music played and he walked out.

"Wait wait. Hold on just a minute. Now...just a minute, I'm talking to ya'll. If Vickie's clientele wants to get involved, then we're gonna do it the right way playas'. Vickie I am going to give you three minutes to find a third partner for Ziggler and Swagger. Because when we come back, we're going to have ourselves a six-man tag team match. And Vickie, if you can't find anyone then it's going to be 2 on 3 playas'."

"Hah!" Charity says loudly.

"Plan backfired." I snicker.

"In their faces!"

Soon she starts running up the ramp to go find someone to be the third partner for Swagger and Ziggler. We stay outside the ring, talking to each other while we wait. After the commercial it was still Swagger and Ziggler, so it looks like it's gonna be a 2 on 3.

"It's 2 on 3 after all."

"Good. They deserve to be beaten." Charity says.

It starts off with Swagger and Kofi, and we kind of knew that Swagger would have control of the match...for a while anyway. Kofi tags in Evan and they work together, Evan going after the leg of Swagger. But that doesn't last long since Swagger tags in Ziggler. Charity and I are cheering on Evan, clapping with the crowd to get him going, but it's not working since Swagger got tagged in and took control of the match again. Evan then tags in Kofi after a while and he keeps knocking Swagger down. Then Vickie comes walking out with Mason Ryan as the third partner for Swagger and Ziggler.

"What is this? That took her more than 3 minutes!"

"That's not fair!"

Evan is back in and after a bit he tags Kofi back in and they work together again. Kofi counters one of Swagger's moves and flips over his back, reaching back and tagging in Zack. He goes after Swagger until he was hit with a hard clothesline by him. Swagger goes over and tags in Mason Ryan, and he looks at Zack before taking out Swagger. He tags in Ziggler and then takes him out as well after pulling him into the ring, up and over the top rope. Vickie is flipping out and Mason just laughs at her. He leaves the ring and Zack gets up. He hits the Rough Ryder on Ziggler and pins him to win the match.

"Yes!" Charity and I cheer.

She slides into the ring first, going over to Zack and practically jumping on him and hugging him, while I carefully get into the ring myself. I go over and hug him too. Then we all raise each other's hands in victory, before doing a group hug. We all pull away and get out of the ring, heading backstage.

"Alright, I shall see you later. Alex has to be going crazy without me."

"Okay. Bye Carly." They laugh.

"Bye." I laugh too, walking back to where I left Alex.

"I find him and he hugs me to him again.

"Super cuddly."

"Because I love you."

"I know, and now I won't be leaving you anymore tonight."

"Good."

"Back to the chair." He says, pulling me over to the chair and back down on his lap.

I giggle and snuggle into him. In the meantime, Aly and Mike have finished walking around the park and decided to head home. She wraps her arms around his upper arm and snuggles into his shoulder.

"I really enjoyed today. It's nice to have time to ourselves even if it didn't come about in a great way."

"Right, well I'm glad you enjoyed today."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes I did."

"Good." She smiles.

"I'm gonna make sure we enjoy the week."

"Sounds good."

Then they get back to the car and Mike unlocks it, opening her door for her.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

He waits until she's all set, before closing her door and going around to the driver's side and getting in. He buckles his seatbelt before starting the car and driving away from the park and back home. She cuddles up to him again while he drives. He smiles and kisses her head for a quick second before going back to paying attention to the road. They get home and he again opens her door for her and helps her out. She kisses his cheek as usual and they go inside. She heads to the bedroom to get changed. Mike changes himself, and climbs onto the bed and under the blankets, waiting for her. She takes her hair down and runs her fingers through it after she cleans off her makeup. Then she walks out of the bathroom. Once he sees her and what she's wearing a grin appears on his face.

"You like?" She giggles.

"Yes I do." He nods.

"I picked it for you." She smiles and gets in bed.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"You know me so well."

"I know."

"But you also like to give affection to my stomach so that's another reason."

"Plus, I like having the skin contact." She adds.

"Of course." He nods.

She scooches close to him, resting her head in the curve of his neck and shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and leans his head against hers.

"I love you husband."

"I love you too, my wife."

"And you baby girl." He rubs her stomach.

"She loves you too daddy."

"I know." Mike smiles.

"She likes to show it too."

"Yeah. I love that."

"I know you do."

"I do too."

"But I don't think she'll be moving around anytime soon."

"Not after moving so much earlier. She's probably resting now."

"Right." He nods.

Mike continues rubbing her stomach.

"I'm not super tired yet. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

He gets the remote and finds them a mvoie to watch. He finds one to watch and sets the remote down, turning off the light and getting more comfortable in his spot. She snuggles closer and relaxes while he rubs her belly. Watching the movie did help with making her tired. She finds herself dozing, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Before she knows it, she closes her eyes and she starts to fall asleep. Mike realizes she fell asleep and shuts off the tv and the lights. Then he settles back down and falls asleep himself. With me and Alex, we decided that we should head back to the hotel since we really don't have any reason to stick around anymore. The drive to the hotel is quiet and peaceful. We go up to our room and both get changed for bed. I brush my hair out after doing everything else in the bathroom, before walking out. Alex smiles at me and holds his arms out, already laying in his spot. I shake my head amusedly, walking over to the bed and shutting the light off before I climb in next to him. He wraps his arms around me as I get comfortable.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I end up falling asleep within a few minutes, my head resting on his shoulder. Alex kisses my head and murmurs his goodnight quietly before dozing off himself.


	240. Photo Session & Charity Event

It's the middle of the week and I had woke up before Alex. I didn't want to wake him so I carefully and quietly moved from the bed and over to my things where I found clothes to wear. Then I quietly head into the bathroom and turn the water on in the shower so that I could take one. I adjust the water to my liking before getting undressed and stepping in. I take my time in the shower doing everything I needed to. Once I was done, I shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself before stepping out. After making sure I was dry enough, I began to get dressed and when I walked out into the room, Alex has moved so now he's laying on his stomach still sound asleep.

"Aww." I giggle quietly.

I then go back through my things to finish getting ready with my jewelry and everything, being as quiet as I can be. I decide to grab my bag after putting my shoes on and head down to get something for breakfast because I was hungry. I leave a note for Alex just in case he wakes up before I get back. When I do get down there, I hear John's voice and I look around until I spot him. He's waving me over, so I head over to where he's sitting and I sit there with him.

"Hey you." He grins.

"Hey." I say back.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. A little tired, but I'll live."

"I'm glad you're doing good."

"What about yourself?"

"I'm good."

"That's good. I wish I could've helped you out Monday night when Del Rio kicked you in the side of the head. But I didn't want to really risk anything...especially now."

"Of course not. Its alright."

"You just be sure to kick his ass Sunday."

"Oh I will."

"How's Boo doing by the way?" He asks.

"She's better. Enjoying the alone time with Mike."

"That's good to hear. When I heard about her anxiety attack last week, I was concerned...for both of you actually."

"We're both fine."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"What happened with Mike was just..." I trail off and shake my head.

"I know, just try not to worry about too much. I don't want you to get all worked up. I don't think Alex would like that too much."

"I know."

"I'll try." I add.

"Good."

"Before I forget, I have to ask you something. Have you met Charity yet?"

"Yeah, I have."

"I'm sure Zack told you that they're engaged right?"

"Yeah."

"It's great that they're getting married though. Zack of course has asked me to be the best man." He adds, chuckling.

"Awww." I smile.

"Well of course he would ask you, you're what he calls his broski."

"I know." John laughs.

"Definitely can't wait for that day."

"It'll be fun, that's for sure."

"Oh yeah, with Zack...loads of fun."

John nods, chuckling. Then the waiter comes over and we order what we want, and talk some more while we wait. The food then comes and the two of us dig in. After we finish eating, I chip in on the bill and then we leave.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back up to my room. See you at the charity event tonight?"

"Definitely. See you later Car."

"See you later." I repeat, heading over to the elevator and then stepping into it and heading up to my floor.

I get out on my floor and go to my room, quietly stepping in, just in case Alex is still asleep.

"Hi..." He mumbles, clearly being awake.

"Hi sleepyhead."

"Where were you?"

"Well seeing as you're still laying in bed, you didn't see my note. I went down to eat breakfast."

"Oh."

"I was with John because he waved me over to where he was sitting so I wasn't alone, don't worry."

"Good."

"Are you gonna get up at all today?" I joke.

"Eventually."

"I wanted to enjoy sleeping in for once and cuddle with you but you got up..." He adds.

"Awww I'm sorry."

I kick off my shoes and climbs on the bed.

"Now we can cuddle."

"Yayy." He grins, clinging to me.

I laugh and get comfortable.

"Dork."

"Yours."

"Yes, I know."

"You do have to get up eventually you know."

"I know but for now, I'm good."

"And you're not going anywhere." He adds.

"I didn't think so." I giggle.

As he begins to be all cuddly, I mess around with my necklace and my phone and everything. In the meantime, Aly and Mike are both up but it's another one of those cute moments where he's talking to Savannah. She's just reclined against the pillows, quietly watching him with a smile.

"You're just so lucky she's not moving around yet." She giggles.

"I know." Mike laughs.

"When she does, I'll either see it or let me know, I won't be as close."

"Okay." She laughs.

"Maybe." She adds.

He makes a face at her and she laughs more.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"We have a photo session in mid/late afternoon but I was thinking before that maybe we could spend time with your parents. I know you don't get alot of time with them."

"That's true...sure we could do that."

"I thought you'd like that." She smiles.

"Of course I would."

He grabs her left hand and kisses by her rings since she already has them on.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"And she loves you too daddy." She adds as he kisses her stomach next.

"I know she does." He smiles.

"I'd move if I were you."

"She's moving?"

"Mmhmm."

He chuckles, before moving so that she doesn't get him. Mike ends up moving so they're face to face and she immediately gets a kiss.

"She's showing that she loves the both of us." He smiles after pulling away.

"Yeah."

"Let's just hope I don't have another episode where you have to calm her down."

"Hopefully not. I hate seeing you uncomfortable."

"I know, but at least I'v got you to help with that."

"Of course."

"You and your magic hands."

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"I think she wants you to keep talking to her."

"I want another kiss first though." She adds.

He grins, before leaning in and kissing her again. She pulls him closer, humming faintly. He grins into the kiss as well, cupping her face. She rests her hands on his neck, not wanting to pull away yet. He goes to pull away but she doesn't let him yet. Then she abruptly breaks away.

"Ow. That one hurt."

"Want me to calm her down then?"

"Give her a minute. If she kicks me like that again then yes."

"Alright." He nods.

She tries to relax while waiting for her next movement. Thankfully the next movement wasn't really painful.

"Okay?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, she shifted and got a less painful spot to kick at."

"Good."

She nods and leans into him.

"We don't need you in pain."

"Right."

"Even though it's something we can't really avoid." She adds.

"I know but the less pain you have to be in, the better. I hate seeing you in pain." Mike says, kissing her head.

"I know you do."

"But you're going to have to learn. Especially if I stick to my plan of natural labor."

"I can do that."

"Ugh, I have to have testing done soon."

"For what?"

"I have to have a glucose test. Its to see whether or not I have gestational diabetes."

"Ohhh ok."

"You have no idea what that means other than the word diabetes, do you."

"Not really no."

"I didn't think so. Gestational diabetes is what happens when pregnancy hormones block insulin so you end up with high blood sugar aka diabetes. It can lead to big babies and if the baby gets too big then that means c-section."

"Oh."

"So the test is me drinking some really sugary stuff and then they wait like an hour or so and take some blood to check my sugar level. If its abnormal then I have to have another test."

"Well let's hope it's not abmormal."

"Right. But also I read that there's a percentage of women where they test abnormal but turn out to not have gestational diabetes. I guess we'll see. I might just call the doctor and have it done while we're here."

"Which would be easier."

"Right. Oh and in a couple weeks, we'll start having appointments every 2 weeks instead of every 4."

"Alright." He nods.

"That's from 28 to 36 weeks. Then I stop traveling and I'll be seeing the doctor once a week until Savannah comes out."

"Aww."

"But that's still a while away."

"As for right now, I want to finish that kiss that got interrupted and then I'd like breakfast."

He grins again, pressing his lips back to hers. She kisses back, smiling slightly as he cups her face again and gently rubs her cheeks with his thumbs. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer. The kiss goes on for a few minutes until Mike pulls away.

"Breakfast now?"

"Mmhmm. Which means getting dressed."

"Which means you have to let me go." She adds.

"Awww."

"You get to be cuddly and everything later. Especially at the photo session."

"Oooh yay."

"You get to be all affectionate and my belly will be bare the whole time pretty much."

That's when he perks up.

"Yess." He cheers.

She laughs.

"You can make it 'till then right?" She teases.

"I can try."

"I think you can do it. We need to get up and dressed though. We're getting hungry here daddy."

"I know I know." He chuckles, letting her go.

She steals a short kiss and then gets up, going over to pick her clothes. He gets up and goes to do the same thing. She gets dressed and goes to do her bathroom routine.

"So what do you want? Want to go eat somewhere or eat here?" Mike asks.

"Um...how about here? We don't get to homecook much. We could invite your parents over."

"Sure, how about you call them after we're all set and I'll get everything started?"

"Okay." She agrees, finishing her hair and everything.

Then she comes out of the bathroom all changed and everything. She pulls on a pair of socks before taking her phone and calling Carol. She says they'd love to see them and they'll be over shortly.

"Your mom said they'll be over shortly."

"Cool." Mike smiles.

"Better get started on the food now huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. You can help if you want."

"Yeah, of course."

She follows Mike out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they both start making breakfast. She leans her head against his shoulder as she stands there, keeping her eye on the bacon.

"You seem tired."

"I'm okay. Just want to be by you and touch you."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know." She kisses his cheek.

Then soon the doorbell rings, Mike's parents had arrived.

"You go." She nudges him.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Alright." He says, leaving the kitchen and going to answer the door.

Mike greets his parents, hugging them as they come inside. They take off their coats and shoes before following Mike into the kitchen. They of course greet Aly as well. She smiles and lets them rub her stomach.

"Why don't you let me finish up everything?" Mike says.

"Oh alright, mister protective." She teases a bit.

She leaves the kitchen and goes out into the living room where Mike's parents are. She sits in the recliner and talks to them. She mostly talks about Savannah, until Mike finishes breakfast and brings everything out into the living room.

"Thank you." She says, leaning up for a kiss when he hands her a plate.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

He gets everything set up for all of them and then picks up his plate. She instinctively moves over in the recliner to make room for him. He grins before sitting down next to her in the recliner. She snuggles into him while eating. While they all eat, they continue to talk about Savannah and other things. She finishes and it isn't long before Mike looks down at her stomach against him and chuckles.

"I feel her kicking me."

"She's thanking you for making the food." She giggles.

"You're welcome." He says to her stomach, rubbing it with one hand.

"Awww."

"Such a daddy's girl." She giggles.

"It seems like it."

She gets up and lets Mike finish eating while she sits by his parents and lets them feel and see Savannah moving.

"I also have a personal doppler so we can listen to her whenever we want." She tells him.

"Mike loves it." She adds.

"I bet he does." Carol smiles.

"We've used it quite a bit lately."

"Of course."

"How are you feeling after that anxiety attack?" Greg asks.

"I feel fine."

"But I know Mike is way more concerned about me now." She adds.

They glance at Mike and he nods.

"I wasn't able to be there for her."

"Which I told you, wasn't your fault." She says to him.

"I know but still."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry for being so concerned, but I went through a lot that night since I couldn't get to you." He says, before getting up and heading to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink.

"You don't need to be sorry for being concerned. Its a natural thing and I know you will be no matter what. I hate to hear that you went through so much over that." She sighs a little and frowns.

She tells Mike's parents that she'll be back and she gets up, heading into the kitchen where he is.

"Mike..." She says quietly.

She reaches out and touches his shoulder gently.

"Come here babe." She coaxes.

"It's not just dreams anymore..." He replies quietly himself.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling. I can't read your mind." She says, tugging on him until he lets her put her arms around him.

"The dreams aren't the only thing I have anymore from that night...there's occasional flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?"

"Yeah, flashbacks. I keep going back to the moment where I got thrown out...then going back to where I was told about you and me worrying."

"And then thinking back to the last time you had something like this, back at Money In The Bank when I blew out my knee." He adds.

"Oh Mike." She sighs, and holds him tighter.

"I don't want anything worse to happen to you than what happened those two nights."

"I know. I promise I'll do the best I can to minimize these episodes. I can't promise that nothing is going to happen because we simply don't know the future."

"Right, but I don't know how to stop these dreams and flashbacks."

"I don't know either babe. I thought having the doppler would help but I guess not." She sighs again, trying to force back the teaers of frustration that are building and doesn't let on that this is upsetting her.

"It does help...but not completely."

"I don't know what to do."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you can't help how you're feeling. You're feeling threatened and guilty because something really bad could have happened and you wouldn't have been there."

"Just try not to worry about it okay? We'll get through this together." She adds.

"I'll try." He murmurs, putting his face in her neck.

"I'm okay, you're okay, and Savvy's okay. That's what matters." She tries to keep her voice level as she rubs his back.

He just nods, hugging her tightly. She feels a little bit of wetness on her neck and realizes this is bothering him much more than she originally thought. She closes her eyes and holds him tighter, almost crying herself.

"...I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." He mumbles against her neck, after calming down a bit.

"Okay."

"If you need me, just yell for me." She adds.

Mike nods and pulls away. She cups his face and wipes his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She gives him a lingering kiss, trying to put as much love into it as she can. Then she hugs him one last time after she pulls away, before he walks out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. She lets out a shuddering sigh and takes a moment to try and compose herself before going out to Mike's parents.

"He went to lay down for a bit." She says.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...yes...I..." She sighs heavily as she sits down and covers her face.

"Alyssa, why don't you come over here and sit with us?"

She gets up again and goes to sit with Carol and Greg.

"What's wrong?"

"Mike has been having nightmares and flashbacks over not being there for my anxiety attack." She explains, twisting her rings around her finger.

"I thought the doppler I got would help since we can hear Savvy and everything but, I guess not." She adds.

"I don't know what else to do. I just want to help him." She says, starting to cry.

They both frown and Carol pulls her into a hug. She leans into Carol while Greg rubs her back.

"I don't know how to help him."

"He always helps me get over my nightmares and insecurities and now its my turn to help him and I can't figure out how. It hurts..." She adds quietly.

"We know...we all don't like seeing you like this."

"I know. I hate feeling this way but its like I can't escape it. Every time we get over one issue, something else happens and I'm a basketcase again."

"You can't help it though, with your hormones going crazy."

"Yeah." She sniffles, wiping her face.

"How about you go lay down with him. We can all see each other later."

"Okay. Sorry about this, I wish things were cheerful."

"It's okay. We're having a cookout later, be sure to tell him and we'll see you two then."

"I will. Bye." She hugs both of them before going back to the bedroom.

She reaches the room and she opens the door quietly, just in case he's sleeping. She steps in and shuts the door gentlyy. She can't tell if he's sleeping or not so she tries to walk softly.

"It's alright, I'm not sleeping."

She makes a soft noise and walks normal. She takes her shirt off and lays it on the chair. Then she climbs into bed and slides close to him. She tugs genty on his shirt. He knows what she wants, so he sits up and takes his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. She grabs one of the light blankets and spreads it over them as she snuggles into him once he lays back down.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Be honest." She adds.

"Okay...honestly...I don't know."

"I figured." She sighs.

"But it's not gonna be like this forever."

"I know. I just wish I knew how to help you."

"Just you being here helps a bit."

"Maybe in a bit we can do the doppler."

"Okay." He nods.

"I set an alarm on my phone just in case, so that we aren't late for our photo session later."

"Good idea."

"Snuggling is good for right now."

"Definitely." He nods.

She laces his fingers with his and kisses his chest.

"Your parents invited us to a cookout later, just thought you'd wanna know."

"Oh okay."

"But that's totally up to you if you want to go."

"If you don't want to, we can just stay here." She adds.

"We'll see."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She scooches even closer. Mike has one hand onher back and the other on her stomach.

"And I love Savvy too."

"You know she loves you too."

"Of course."

"Daddy's girl." She smiles a bit.

"That's right."

"She'll be beautiful like mommy." He adds, and she smiles and blushes.

"Awwww." She adds.

"It's true." Mike smiles.

"Of course it is."

"All husbands and daddies think so."

"Because of the love we have for you."

"I know." She smiles softly and reaches up for a kiss.

"We love you too."

"More and more everyday."

"Exactly." She agrees.

"So when's the photo session?"

"In a few hours."

"If only it could be now."

"Excited?" She giggles.

"Maybe...a little."

"A little?"

"Ok...a lot."

"That's what I thought." She laughs.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not at all. I'm excited too."

"I can tell."

She gives him another kiss, lingering for a bit. Then after she pulls away, she snuggles into him. He kisses her head and lays his aganist hers. She lays like that for a few minutes before turning slightly and grabbing the doppler from the nightstand. Then she turns back to him, handing him the doppler. Mike smiles and moves down by her stomach, pushing the blanket aside slightly. She gets comfy as he truns on the doppler and puts the want to her stomach. He moves it around until the sound of Savannah's heartbeat is heard over the doppler. They exchange smiles.

"Our baby girl." She murmurs quietly.

"Yes, our baby girl." He repeats.

He kisses her sotmach.

"Can't wait to see you." He tells her.

"I can't wait either."

"I wish things would go a little faster you know?"

"I know."

"I want to hold her already."

"I know, I do too."

"At least we're more than halfway."

"Yeah true."

"That's good at least."

"Right."

"It'll be here before we know it."

"Yup, I mean look how fast things have gone by so far."

"Yeah. It seems like almost yesterday that I took that test."

"And now we're more than halfway."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"It'll be worth the wait though."

"Definitely."

"And there she goes, moving again."

"Yay." Mike grins.

She just giggles at his excitement.

"You are so cute."

"I know."

"I love having this time with you."

"So do I."

"Especially since we haven't had much time by ourselves since our honeymoon."

"I know, busy busy busy."

"Mmhmm."

"Just enjoy it while we can, until I figure out how to get back."

"Right."

"Speaking of...Truth and I are gonna be there at the pay-per-view Sunday."

"You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"We're buying tickets to the show...we may be fired but they never said anything about not buying tickets to the shows."

"They'll still do something. You know that."

"We have to try Lyssa."

"I know." She sighs.

"We get told to leave, we'll do it."

"I think you're planning on being sneaky."

"You know me so well."

"I'm your wife. Of course I do."

"Plus you're known to be sneaky, I think everyone knows that."

"True." Mike concedes.

"So you get asked to leave Sunday night, I think everyone in the arena will know where you'll be going after."

"Good point."

"Just whatever you do, be careful."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask."

"I'll be alright too." She adds.

"I know what you're gonna do, and I can guess what's gonna happen so no anxiety attacks." She continues.

"Good."

"We don't need those." He adds.

"No, not at all."

She and Mike continue to listen to Savannah's heartbeat and watch her move until she calms down. The time passes fairly quickly and soon it's time to leave.

"Time to get up." She remarks as her alarm goes off.

"You can be cuddly again when we get back." She adds.

"Well you get to be cuddly and touchy where we're going." She corrects herself.

"Right." He nods.

They untangle themselves and get up. They put their shirts on and fix their hair and everything. Then they make sure they have everything they need before leaving the bedroom and heading out to the car, after locking the front door. They get into the car and drive off, holding hands. They soon arrive at the building and park the car, before getting out and heading inside. They greet the photographer and talk to her. They take a few pictures as they are, getting into the feel of things. Then she changes into a black t-shirt. The photographer, Krista, takes a large sheer ribbon with a label hanging off if it and ties it in a bow arond her so it sits at the top of her belly, the label hanging down. The label has Savannah Aubrie written in fancy writing. Krista takes some pictures of that.

For the next one, she puts on black pants and a black bandeu tube top. Krista has Mike and her lay down on the floor on their sides with Mike laying behind her. Their right hands are resting on her stomach. He left arm is under her head while Mike is stretched out. She has her eyes closed while Mike presses a kiss below her ear.

For the third one, she puts on a pretty formfitting black cap sleeved dress. Krista tells her to sit on the edge of the table while she sets up for a side profile shot. She rests her hands slightly behind her on the table and gives the camera an intense look, one eye covered by her hair that is loose around her face.

For the fourth picture, she changes into some jeans and a white tank top. Krista has Mike change into a pair of jeans himself and a nice shirt. They turn towards each other and he rests one hand on her back while his other hand is resting on her belly. She too rests a hand on his back and her other hand is resting stomach as well. They both close their eyes as he leans down and she leans up, as they start to kiss each other.

The fifth picture, Aly had changed into a light pink bandeu top with white pants. Mike changes into a light pink shirt matching Aly's top. Krista has Aly sit in a chair and Mike stand behind it. She has one hand resting on her stomach, while her fingers are tangled in his of one hand. His other hand is resting on the corner of the chair. Mike looks straight at the camera and smiles while she turns her head and kisses his jaw.

For the last picture Aly changes into a pair of jeans but no top, and Mike changes into a white t-shirt and jeans himself. She crosses her arms over her chest so that everything is covered and not exposed. Mike wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her cheek, both of their eyes closed. Once that picture was done, Krista let them go get changed back into their original clothes.

"See? That was fun. I think we should have another set done when I'm closer to my due date." She says to Mike as they finish changing.

"Definitely." He nods.

She gives him a kiss.

"I can't wait to have copies of these pictures to hang up."

"Me neither." He smiles.

"We still have to put up our wedding pictures in some of our homes."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"We'll get to it eventually. I'm glad we're finished with all the paperwork and stuff on the Vegas house. Finally its ours."

"I know, next time we're there or if we have day off or something we can go there and start moving things in."

"Yeah. We can start decorating." Aly smiles.

"That'll be fun."

"Mmhmm." She kisses him again.

"Ready to go back home?"

"Yup."

They gather their things and head out tothe car, getting in and then driving away and back home.

"I think that a nice soak in the jacuzzi tub together would be amazing before we decide if we're going to your parents'." She tells Mike as they get home.

"Yeah, that does sound good."

Mike hugs her against his side as they go to the bedroom. They get mostly underssed and she puts her hair up so it doesn't get wet while Mike gets the water going.

"Make sure it isn't too hot." She reminds him.

"I know, don't worry."

"Just making sure."

He feels the water to make sure that it isn't too hot, and then he just waits for it to fill up. She waits until it gets halfway, then undresses and climbs in. He waits until she's in and then gets undressed himself and climbs in as well. She lays back against him and sighs in content.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm. I feel loads better in the water."

"That's good."

"Takes the weight off my back and everything."

"Should do this more often huh?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"I'll try to do that."

She nods a bit. Then he kisses the top of her head before leaning his against it. She closes her eyes and relaxes, lacing her fingers with ihs as their hands lay on her belly.

"I love you."

"Mmm...love you too." She murmurs.

They stay in the jacuzzi tub until they're completely relaxed and everything, before getting out.

"So are we going to the cookout?" She asks Mike as she rubs some lotion in before she gets totally dressed.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

She gets dressed and decides to wear her black shirt with the pink crystal pacifier on it instead of the original shirt she had on. He gets dressed as well, choosing different clothes himself to wear. Then they both do the usual before grabbing their things and heading out the door again to head to Mike's parents' place for the cookout. They pull in and as always Mike is instantly at her door to help her out. She thanks him and they go inside. They head into the kitche where everything is getting all set.

"Hi Mom." Mike greets her with a hug.

Then he goes over to his dad while Aly walks over and hugs his mom.

"Hi Carol." She smiles.

"How is everything since we left?"

"Better. I think that talking it out helped and just little things like cuddling and the photo session helped too."

"Well I'm glad." She smiles.

"The photo session was amazing. I can't wait for you to see the pictures."

"We can't wait either."

"You look so cute, that jacket is adorable." Carol adds, touching her brown ruffled maternity jacket.

"Thank you. I got it from this amazing place that has great dressy maternity clothes." She blushes a little.

"Well I really like it."

"Thanks."

She talks to her for a minute or two before going to say hi to Greg.

"Oh and just to warn you, some of Mike's ex-girlfriends are here." Greg says while they're talking.

"Oh really. Should I be worried?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no, not at all."

"Okay good. Though I think if I can deal with Maryse, I can deal with any ex's." She laughs a bit.

"Right." He laughs a bit as well.

She squeaks a little when she feels hands on her hips and a kiss by her ear.

"Sneak." Aly says to Mike.

"You know it." He grins.

She turns her head to look at him and ends up being kissed.

"Mmm...love you too."

"I know you do."

"There's a bonfire out back if you two want to sit by it." Greg interjects.

"Alright." She nods, before nudging Mike in that direction.

They go outside and search for a spot.

"So I hear you have ex's here." She says to him.

"I do? Oh I didn't even know."

"Your dad said so."

"Oh, well you have nothing to worry about."

"I figured if I can deal with Maryse, I can deal with them. It might actually be a bit funny."

"Really? How so?"

"Them trying to be catty and threatening."

"Yeah, that would be entertaining."

They find a spot by the fire and sit, cuddling together. In the meantime, Alex and I are getting ready for the charity event that we're attending tonight. Alex is dressed first and sits on the bed to wait for me. I come out of the bathroom all dressed and everything, except for my necklace.

"You think you can help me with this?"

"Of course I can gorgeous." Alex smiles, getting up to help me.

He takes the necklace from me and puts it around my neck, clasping it in the back. He kisses my neck once he lets go of the necklace.

"There you go love."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You would like us to have more of these nights wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I figured as much."

"I love seeing you dressed up. You always look amazing. I can never tell you just how beautiful you are."

"Awwww."

"Just being honest." He smiles.

"And you're too sweet."

"Only because I love you."

"And I love you too."

"And Baby Love."

"Gummy Bear loves you too."

"Can't wait for your next appointment."

"Sometime next week."

"Great." Alex grins.

"Maybe Monday."

"Okay." He agrees.

I grab what I need, putting it all in the clutch that I'm bringing with me, and then we head out and to the charity event. We walk into the building, Alex with a guiding hand on my lower back. We find a table and sit down at it. Shortly after, Zack and Charity join us at the table. We all greet each other and start talking.

"Sunglasses inside Zack? Really?"

"Woo woo woo you know it."

"I tried to take them away from him...no luck." Charity laughs.

"No one can take these away from me." Zack states proudly.

"Dork." Charity giggles, kissing his cheek.

"You know it."

"Believe me, we do." I snicker.

"Aly would agree if she was here too."

"She would." Alex laughs.

"And you're my broski." Zack says to Alex, holding his fist out for a fist bump.

Alex laughs again and obliges him with a fist bump. *I shake my head amusedly and then facepalm. Charity cracks up.

"Makes me wonder how they'd be after a day of hanging out." I laugh.

"I know." Charity agrees.

"That's right...thank you for reminding me. Dude we need to hang out sometime."

"Oh god, what did I just do." I laugh.

"You reminded him." Charity points out.

I facepalm and she laughs. Once everyone was inside and seated, soon the food had arrived at the table.

"This looks so good."

"If this is as good as it looks, I can't wait for dessert."

"Oh yeah."

Once the food is set down in front of us, we start to eat and talk amongst each other. Talk mostly revolves around their wedding and my pregnancy.

"Yeah, the next appointment is next week. More pictures."

"Aw. Sounds fun."

"He's more excited than I am." I point to Alex.

"What can I say, I love these appointments." Alex shrugs, grinning.

"Because we get to see our child."

"Exactly."

"I just can't wait to find out what exactly we're having." He adds.

"That'll be exciting." Charity says.

"You'll be the first to know, well after Aly and Mike that is."

"And our parents." Alex adds.

"Friend-wise, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay." They laugh.

After we were finished with the food, we waited a bit and they brought out the dessert.

"Oh wow. That looks really good."

"It bet it'll taste even better."

"Oh yeah."

I take a bite of it once it's put down in front of me.

"Oh yeah, this is really good."

"Yup."

"This will satisfy any cravings that I would've had."

"I bet."

It takes a bit to finish the dessert and we sit there for a bit talking, before some music starts up and people start making their way out onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Alex asks me.

"Of course I do." I smile.

He gets up and offers his hand to help me up. I take it of course and we make our way over to the dance floor. Alex puts his arms around me and I put mine around his neck as the two of us move along to the beat.

"I like these kind of nights."

"Me too."

"One reason being what I said earlier before we left." He adds.

"I know." I smile.

"And it will always be true." He smiles back.

I kiss him lightly. Then I rest my head on his shoulder after pulling away. Alex kisses my head and lays his on mine. After a few dances, we go back to the table to rest for a bit. Of course I'm not able to sit down in my own chair because Alex insisted that I sit on his lap.

"Clingy." I tease.

"Just because I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss his cheek.

"You two are just so cute." Charity smiles.

"Thanks." I laugh.

"Where's Zack?"

"Oh he's off dancing. Told him I'd be there in a few. There's only so much fist pumping I can take." She laughs.

"Of course."

"We all know how he gets with his fist pumping."

"Gets a little crazy sometimes."

"But we love him anyway."

"Right."

"Well looks like I'm needed, he's waving me over." Charity snickers.

"Have fun." I laugh.

"Oh you know I will." She says, before getting up and heading over to where Zack is on the dance floor.

I smile and laugh, watching them together.

"They're so cute together."

"They're good for each other." Alex agrees.

"Just like we're good for each other."

"Right."

"Well I think we were actually made for each other."

"There you go."

"And you're right, we are made for each other." He agrees.

"Definitely."

"I couldn't be happier." I add.

"Me either." He smiles.

"Especially now because of this." He says, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Mmhmm." I lean into him and smile.

"I can't wait until Baby Love can hear us. Then I'll be talking to him or her all the time."

"I know you will."

"And it'll be so cute."

"Of course you think so."

"Because I know it will be true."

"Right."

We stay at the table for a while before getting back up to dance. We do that routine for a while until I'm clearly getting tired, and we head back to the hotel. We get into our room and change for bed.

"Aww you had to change out of the dress." Alex says jokingly.

"I'll wear more dresses soon." I laugh.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

"As long as you wear more jeans."

"Hmm, deal."

I grin and kiss him. Then after we pull away, we climb into bed and I snuggle into him.

"Night love." Alex presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"Night."

I doze off before Alex, he follows shortly after. In the meantime Aly and Mike are still sitting around the bonfire and relaxing after having eaten some food. She's sitting in between his knees with her back to his chest and she's popping pieces of chocolate into her mouth.

"So I have no idea who your ex's are. Gonna point them out to me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well why not?"

"It's not really an important thing to do really."

"I just thought it would be fun to see what they look like."

"Oh alright." He sighs, before pointing them out to her.

"Lots of blondes hmm?"

"Yeah..."

"Changed your mind in the end didn't you."

"Yes I did."

"I love your hair." He adds, running his fingers through it.

"I know you do."

She smiles and leans into his touch.

"And I love yours." She adds.

"I know." He chuckles.

"Always have to make the fauxhawk perfect though don't you?" She snickers.

"Yes. At least until you put your hands in it."

"Which is fun by the way."

"Really fun." She adds, giggling.

"Of course it is."

"So which ex is the most annoying?"

"Definitely Amanda. She insists on calling me Mikey. I can't stand that."

"I finally had enough and cracked and we broke up because of that." He adds.

"Ohhh."

"The worst part was that I couldn't escape her afterwards. We went to the same school and we've lived in the same neighborhood since we were kids."

"She became a creepy stalker."

"Yeah." Mike nods.

"I can almost guarantee if she spots me, she'll call me Mikey still."

"Aw, poor you." She pats his thigh.

"Alright, who's next?" She asks.

"Brittany. She was just really whiny and complained about everything all the time."

"Wow, that's annoying."

"How I dealt with her, I have no idea."

"Who knows. Next?"

"There's Sarah. All she could talk about was her ex all the time. Trying to make me be like him in every exact way. I guess we can say she was not over him."

"Definitely not."

"And that's it."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Yeah, a very interesting bunch they are."

"Very." She agrees.

"But I wouldn't change a thing. Everything I went through led me to you and made me appreciative of what I have with you."

"Awwww."

"I feel the same way." She kisses his cheek.

"I know you do." He smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then she sees Carol talking to Amanda and what seems to be her parents.

"Oh boy. Your mom is talking to Amanda and judging by her motions, I think she's talking about us." Aly says to Mike quietly.

"Oh no..."

She laughs as Mike hides his face in her neck.

"Please don't come over here..." He keeps saying repeatedly.

"Mikey!"

"Damn."

"Hey Amanda." He says to her, after moving his face from Aly's neck.

"Its soooo good to see you Mikey." She says brightly.

"It's good to see you too."

Aly's looking between them, trying not to laugh at Mike.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here." Amanda says to him.

"It was kind of spur of the moment." He says.

"And how could I not know you were back home?"

"I've been occupied with other things. Busy." He shrugs.

"Well of course you've been busy silly. I know what your job is."

"Right. That isn't all I've been busy with though."

"Amanda, I'd like you to meet my wife...Alyssa." He introduces Aly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Aly says, offering her hand.

She looks down at her hand as she shakes it and that's when she notices her rings.

"It's nice to meet you too, what beautiful rings you're wearing."

"Thank you. Mike chose them." Aly smiles.

"He always had great taste in jewelry."

"Oh I know. He spoils me all the time."

"He's good for that too."

"Definitely."

"You're even more pretty in person by the way."

"Oh thank you." She blushes a little.

"And congratulations on the baby. I watch Raw so I already know."

"Thanks." She smiles, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Oh Mikey, I think you deserve one of my hugs. You're gonna be a dad."

Mike reluctantly moves away from her so Amanda can hug him.

"It's so amazing." She says, hugging him.

"Yeah, it is." He agrees.

"I have to go tell my parents. They won't believe this!" She says excitedly, before pulling away from the hug and walking off.

"Well...that was definitely interesting alright." Aly says amusedly as Mike rewraps himself around her.

"I still hate being called Mikey...ugh." He shudders.

"Poor baby." She teases, giggling.

"If she can leave me alone the rest of the night until we leave, I'll be good."

"Good luck with that."

"I can't deal with that the rest of the night."

"If she bothers you too much then I can make an excuse so we can leave."

"Okay good."

"Thank you." Mike kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome."

Then they go back to relaxing in front of the bonfire. It isn't too long before she starts to doze off. Mike looks down at her once he hears her breathing changing. He moves and gets up, reaching down and picking her up and heads towards the house.

"We're gonna head home now, she fell asleep." He tells his parents.

"Alright. Bye Mike." They say and his mom kisses his cheek.

"Bye." He says, heading inside and then out the front door to the car.

He maneuvers her so he can get the door open and he sets her inside, reaching in to buckle the seatbelt. He shuts her door and gets in himself before starting it up and heading for home. It's a fairly smooth ride and he does the same thing as he did when he got her in the car. He carries her inside after unlocking the door and then shuts it with his foot, locking it behind him before heading to the bedroom. Mike lays her on the bed and decides to get changed himself before helping her. As he's changing, she has a bit of spastic moment where it feels like she's falling and she jerks, waking herself up.

"Whoa...you okay?"

"...yeah...a spastic falling feeling moment..." She mumbles, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Alright, well let me finish getting changed and I'll be right there to help you."

"...mmkay..."

He changes quickly and comes over to her, to help her get changed. She sits up and leans into him, letting him do most of the work. As per the usual on tired nights, she don't bother with pajamas and just climbs under the covers. He climbs into bed and under the covers as well, turning the light off as he goes. She snuggles into him.

"Night, love you." She mumbles.

"Night, I love you."


	241. Hell In The Cell

The rest of the week had passed by fairly quickly and it's Sunday already. Alex and I had arrived in New Orleans yesterday and today Aly and Mike are arriving since he's gonna be at the pay-per-view. Alex and I are currently waiting in the airport by their gate so that we all can ride back to the hotel together. They find us and we hug each other.

"How was your well deserved vacation?"

"A little bit of a rollercoaster but otherwise amazing."

"I met one of Mike's ex's Wednesday. It was very entertaining."

"Sounds like it."

"She calls him Mikey...he hates it."

"Ohhh." You laugh.

"That's better than me calling him Greg."

Aly laughs and Mike groans.

"Pleeeeease don't call me Mikey. Seriously. I hate that."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not that mean."

"Thank god."

"And what did you mean by rollercoaster?" I ask her.

"Well we had to deal with more lingering stuff from the anxiety attack thing and then we had a little worry over my glucose test."

"I had an abnormal result for the first test so I had to go back and have a more intensive test done. Thankfully I passed that one and I don't have gestational diabetes." She adds.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And yeah thank god you don't have that."

"So yeah. A little rollercoaster."

"What about you two?" She asks us.

"Oh things have been fine. Had a charity event Wednesday night. And then Friday...which I shouldn't have reminded Zack about...he and Alex hung out for like the whole day."

"Oh jeez." She laughs.

"I blame myself for that."

"I had fun." Alex shrugs.

"Of course you did."

We get to baggage claim and get their bags before heading to the car.

"So gonna get into more trouble tonight Mike?"

"...maybe..."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because it's Mike." Aly laughs.

"True." I laugh too.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." He says.

"We know."

He just shakes his head amusedly as we all pile into the car, and then head off to the hotel.

"Let's go hang out and play pool or something."

"You're not tired from the flight?"

"I can take a nap later. I want to spend time with you guys."

"Alright, sounds like fun."

Mike and Alex take the luggage up to the room while Aly and I head for the game room.

"So how was Raw Monday?" She asks. me.

"It wasn't too bad."

"Basically hung out with Charity and Nattie all night."

"Sounds like fun."

"Zack had a title match too."

"Oh really? Cool."

"Yup, against Ziggles. But of course Vickie and Swagger had to get involved so he lost."

"Awww."

"Charity got them though. She basically knocked Swagger out for costing Zack the match."

"Nice." Aly laughs.

"I would've done something but I didn't want to take too much of a risk...since I was out there with her."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Alex didn't want me to go."

"Aww. Protective daddy to be."

"Yeah...I mean he said it was my choice but I could tell that he didn't want me to go."

"Right. That's sweet though."

"Tonight though we get a bit of a break, he doesn't have a match."

"Ah."

"But finally a break."

"Yeah."

"At least with Mike tonight, we won't have to worry about freaking out like when he got fired. I can almost guarantee what's gonna happen." She adds.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Another crazy night."

"Mmhmm. But its our life."

"Yup."

"People have been asking about you." I tell her as we're setting up the pool table.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever sicne your anxiety attack a lot of people were wondering if you were okay."

"Aww. I feel loved."

"Well that's because you are."

"Aww." She smiles.

"Yeah, Charity and Zack said the wedding planning is going well too."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that day."

"That'll be really fun."

"Oh yeah."

That's when Mike and Alex get back.

"Having fun?" Mike asks.

"Yup." Aly kisses his cheek as he puts an arm around her.

"Good." He nods.

"So what else did you guys do in Ohio?" I ask, as we start to play.

"Mostly just relaxed and had date nights. Oh, we did have a photo session done."

"Aww really?"

"Yeah, it was really fun."

"I bet...can't wait to see the pictures."

"They're cute. We're going to have more made when I'm closer to being due."

"Ooooh."

"Mike really enjoyed it, didn't you babe." Aly says, directing the last part at him.

"Of course I did."

He grins and kisses her quickly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So did you start looking at houses in Vegas like we did?" Aly asks me and Alex.

"Yeah we've been looking through the listings. We have our eye on one down the street from you actually."

"Oh nice."

"That would be great." She smiles.

"That way if you ever need us, we're just down the street."

"Exactly."

"And if you need us, we're up the street."

"Of course."

"Because we probably will need eachother with the babies and everything."

"Right."

"I know that they'll get along great."

"Yeah."

"Still have to wait and see what you're having first." She adds.

"Right. Can't wait to find out."

"You should be able to soon."

"If not this appointment, then the next one." She adds.

"Watch for those flutters too like I had."

"I will."

"Ohhh look at that, I win." Aly snickers.

"Oh darn."

"What do I win?" Aly jokes.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"I think I can take care of it." Mike grins.

"You would." I snicker.

"Of course." He smirks.

"Well then, what's my prize?" She asks him.

"You'll see."

"Uh huh..."

"...if you say so." She eyes him warily.

"Don't worry."

"Alright."

"But it can wait until later, because you're having fun."

"Yes I am."

"You and DC can go off and have your fun too you know."

"We know."

"Then go..."

"Alright. We'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Alex and I head off holding hands.

"Oh look Air Hockey, I can so beat your butt in that game." I laugh.

"Bring it on."

"Oh it's on."

"Like Donkey Kong."

"Yes like Donkey Kong."

We both laugh and set up the game. After a bit of trying, I end up getting the first point.

"Hah! What now?"

"So what, it's one point."

"But I'm winning."

"By one point."

"Winninggggg." I sing.

"Not for loooong."

"We'll see about that."

"Just take your turn."

"Alright alright."

He takes his turn and we go back and forth until I accidently score on myself, earning him a point.

"Ahaha you scored on yourself!" He laughs.

"It's a tie now." He adds.

"On accident."

"Uh huh, suuure."

I stick out my tongue and get back to playing. In the end of the game it ends up being a tie again, but with one last point, Alex ends up winning.

"Aha, I win." He grins.

"So you did."

"What do I get?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you want exactly?"

"Hmmm..."

"...think about it." He grins.

I laugh and step up to him, pulling him down for a kiss. I go to pull away but he holds me there for a while longer. Then he's the one to pull away first, not me.

"Mmm. Good prize."

"Good to know."

"So now what shall we do?"

"Hmmmm, well either we can play more games or we can go back up to the room."

"What would you like to do?"

"Well I think it'd be more fun to kick your butt in the games around here." I snicker.

"Alright." He chuckles, leading me to the next game.

"Okay, you may have beaten me in Air Hockey. But there's no way you can beat me in racing. I rule these games." I say as I sit in one of the seats in front of the game screen.

"Again, we'll see about that."

In the meantime, Aly and Mike are busy playing pool. She's beating him at the moment.

"Beating youuuu." She sings lightly.

"Not for long."

"Bring it on."

"Oh I think I've already brought it on."

"But I'm still winning."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

"Is that so. Well show me then Lover Boy."

"Because so far...not impressed." She adds.

He gets a look on his face and she laughs.

"Your turn...Lover Boy."

She nudges him, smirking.

"Very funny." He chuckles, before taking his turn.

She stands back and watches him. He hits the ball and unfortunately misses.

"Haha, you missed."

"Not my fault."

"Oh? Then whose fault is it?"

"It's the ball's fault."

"Suuuuuure."

"Blame it on the ball." She adds.

"The inanimate object." She continues.

"What has the ball ever done to you?"

"It got in my way and didn't go in."

"That's what she said." She giggles and Mike facepalms.

"You said it." She laughs.

"You've got to learn how to choose your words more carefully."

"You now me and my gutter brain." She adds.

"I know, and I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

"But I'm gonna beat you in this game."

She kisses his cheek and laughs.

"Says you."

"Yup."

"Just take your turn."

"Okay impatientness." She teases.

"If I get this last one, I win you know."

"Yeah yeah."

"Watch and learn."

She concentrates and lines up her shot.

"Belly gets in the way." She mumbles, adjusting her position.

After lining up her shot, she hits the ball and it in fact goes in, and she wins the game.

"I win again." She laughs, straightening up.

"Oh darn."

"Now there's two wins for you to give me something for."

"Well I need to know what you want exactly."

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No, not really."

"You know me well enough to know what I want."

"I know."

She goes over and sits in the chair. Then he goes over and sits in the chair that's next to her. She smiles as he puts his arm around her. Mike then reaches over with his free hand and tilts her chin up, leaning down and gently putting his lips to hers. She hums faintly, her eyes falling shut. He smiles into the kiss, tightening his arm around her as he continues. She reaches up and grasps his shirt with one hand. It doesn't take long before the kiss started to become heated.

"...room..." She mutters against his lips.

He smirks once he pulls away, and it doesn't take him long to get out of the chair, taking her with him. They make their way up to their room fairly quickly. As soon as the door shuts, his lips are back on hers. She holds onto his shirt and kisses back. He starts to walk forward, making her back up just until she felt the bed behind her. Mike carefully lowers her down onto the bed, both of them having ditched their shoes once they got into the room. She scooches back on the bed and lays on one side while he lays next to her, never breaking the kiss once. She slides one leg between his and scooches as close as her stomach will let her get. His hands that were resting on her sides, went from staying still to roaming. She squirms slightly.

"It tickles."

"I'll stop if you want."

"Just press a little harder so it doesn't tickle so much."

"Gotcha." He mumbles, doing as she suggested.

She settles down and he presses his lips back to hers. After a bit, he starts to move his lips away from hers, kissing along every inch of skin he can get to. She tilts her head back to give him more access and sighs, biting her lips slightly. In the midst of doing that, she can feel him working on getting her vest off that's over her shirt that she's wearing. He gets it off and tosses it aside. The next thing he works on is her shirt, moving his hands to the bottom of it, and tugging lightly. He works it up and over her stomach and highg. He then takes his lips off her neck and she lets him pull the shirt over her head. He tosses that aside and he presses his lips back to her neck. She makes a small noise, clutching his shirt tighter. But the clutching of his shirt turns into tugging, her wanting his shirt off now.

"...off..." She whines quietly.

He chuckles against her neck, before pulling away again and sitting up so he can take his shirt off. Mike drops his shirt off the bed and lays back down. She immediately starts running her hands and fingers over his skin.

"It's been too long since we did this."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"You started it though." She grins.

"Not that I'm complaining. My hormones have been yelling at me." She adds.

"Really now?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's a good thing then right?"

"You would think so." She laughs.

"Well of course."

"So why didn't you say anything before?"

"Um...well I was tired a few times, you were dealing with the nightmares and flashbacks and then we were worried over the test...it kind of got put on the back burner."

"Ohh."

"I'm able to control myself when I put my mind to it."

"Ah ok."

"You don't make it easy though..." She trails off, her fingers wandering again.

"Oh I know, trust me."

She looks up at him questionongly.

"Let's just say I do the things I do purposely sometimes."

"Tease."

"Now you know how I feel."

"I suppose."

"You're a tease sometimes too. I know the feeling."

"True. But half the time I don't even do anything and you're all over me."

"I can't help myself."

"I've noticed."

"I just love you so so much."

"...I love you too..." She mumbles as his mouth works over her collarbone.

He makes sure to nip at the skin as he goes, smirking as he gets a response each time. Her head drops back and she closes her eyes. He moves from her collarbone and back up to her neck, going up to her ear and kissing around it. She giggles a little and tilts her head for him. It doesn't take too long until his lips are on the sensitive spot of her neck. She arches and moans his name, which makes him smirk. He keeps doing that, keeping her distracted for a while, but she is aware of him playing with the button of her pants. She doesn't do much other than shift her hips as her fingers tangle themselves in his hair.

"There's...one thing...missing." She says once her pants come off.

"...what?"

"These..." She trails off, tugging at his pants.

He chuckles as she fumbles with the button since he's still distracting her.

"Quit being distracting...I can't get it."

"I don't want to." He mumbles, his fingers going after her bra clasp.

"Well then how else are these coming off?"

"My fingers are being clumsy..." She adds, hissing as he nips her neck again.

"But I don't wanna stop."

His slight pause gave me enough time to fumble with the button and pops it free.

"Hah, got it."

He chuckles and his jeans get sent to the floor. From there it doesn't take long before the rest of what they both were wearing had come off. Meanwhile Alex and I are playing one last game before heading upstairs.

"You're all happy that we have a night off for once aren't you?" I ask.

"Very."

"I kind of figured."

"Duh."

"That leaves more alone time for us..."

"Oh of course." I smile.

"Which is much appreciated."

"It's been a while since we've done more than just be all cuddly."

"Yeah..."

"I do kind of owe it to you though, since we didn't really do anything after the last pay-per-view." I add.

"True."

"Plus I just know you've been dying to for a while now."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I raise an eyebrow, with an amused look on my face.

"Okay...yes."

"I thought so."

He grins sheepishly.

"You don't help matters sometimes you know." He adds.

"Oh I know." I smirk.

"That's what makes it so fun." I add, going over to the bed and climbing onto it, leaning back against the headboard.

Alex reclines on the bed, rubbing my stomach fondly.

"For you."

"Yes for me."

He pushes up my shirt and kisses my belly.

"You're too cute." I smile.

Alex grins and keeps doing it. It begins to tickle as he continues and I squirm a bit.

"Quit moving."

"But it tickles!"

"I'll stop moving when you stop."

He reluctantly stops.

"Thank you." I say as I stop moving.

"...right."

He does it one last time before pulling my shirt back down. He moves up and kisses me gently. It really doesn't take me long to get lost in the kiss and lose focus on basically everything. The kiss gets more and more heated. I know what this is gonna lead to, so I end up pulling away and pushing him away slightly.

"Not now..."

He pouts and sighs.

"Later, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And to show you that I really promise you..." I trail off before grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him hard, but only for a few moments and pulling away.

Alex looks dazed for a moment and then snaps out of it.

"Welcome back." I snicker.

"Minx."

"You know it." I grin.

"Yes I do."

"Tis fun though...for me."

"Yeah, for you."

"But you love me anyway." I say, laying my head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Very much." He gives me a quick kiss.

We end up hanging out in the room and everything for the rest of the day, except we went out for lunch. The hours passed and it was time to get going to the show.

"Do we have to move?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Awwwwww."

"I'm so comfortable though."

"I know but we gotta go."

"Darn."

"I know."

"But come on...get up."

"Noooo."

"Fine then, no alone time for us." Alex says, letting me go and sliding off the bed.

"Ugh...you and your bribery." I groan, reluctantly getting up.

"I'm just that good at it."

"I guess so."

"You're good at it too."

"True."

"Well if we're going, let's go."

We both grab what we need and head for the car. Aly and Mik in the meantime are getting ready themselves, after they have just taken showers. She puts her clothes on once her hair is dry and straight. Mike is already changed and he's busy in the bathroom, fixing his fauxhawk. She's putting on her vest as she comes back into the bathroom to do her makeup.

"I think the fauxhawk is perfect Mike." She giggles.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright.."

"You look great." She assures him, sliding her hands into his back pockets and squeezing lightly.

"As do you."

She shrugs a little.

"What was that shrug for?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

She shrugs again and pulls her hands out of his pockets. She reaches for her lipgloss and puts that on.

"You don't agree with me."

"Maybe I don't."

"Tell me why not."

"I'm huge and getting bigger. I'm dealing with swelling more now. Things don't fit like they used to. Its hard to feel sexy when you have issues with clothes. Or when you're swelling up."

"You know that I think the opposite right?"

She shrugs, putting down the gloss. Then she does the rest of her makeup before walking out of the bathroom. She gathers what she needs for the night, putting the stuff in her purse. Once he was all set, he grabbed what he needed and they both headed down to the car. Aly'a quiet as we all get in the car and head off.

"Okay there's Truth. Seeing as I'm not allowed backstage, unfortunately I can't come in with you." Mike says once we pull up and park.

"Okay."

"I love you...remember that."

"Love you too." She says quietly.

He leans over and kisses her quickly before we all get out of the car and he goes over to Truth. They disappear around the corner as we head inside. She sighs and follows behind me and Alex, her hands running over her stomach.

"Alex...go in, we'll be there in a minute." I say to him as we reach the room.

He heads into the room, closing the door behind him and I turn around to face Aly.

"Something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"I just...its an emotional hormonal thing I guess..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She leans against the wall.

"I'm really feeling my weight. I feel huge, I'm swelling up more...I just don't feel attractive you know?" She sighs.

"Awww."

"Mike says I look good and he thinks the opposite of what I think. I want to believe him but..."

"...but it's hard to." I finish for her.

"Yeah." She nods and sighs.

"Normally I'd have him helping me feel better with my crazy hormones, but he can't even be back here." She adds.

"Right. Oh Aly." I sigh too and hug her, she hugs back.

"You think this is something Alex can help with since Mike can't be here to?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Wanna try at least?"

"Sure I guess."

She and pull away from the hug and we head into the room. I tug her over to the couch where Alex is sitting.

"Someone needs some cheering up."

"What happened?"

"Hormones are going crazy. Doesn't think she's attractive and whatnot."

"Windy." Alex sighs, pulling her into him when she sits down.

"Well it's true...that's what I'm feeling."

"I feel huge." She mumbles.

"But you're not."

"Yeah right."

"Look at me and tell me that this isn't huge."

She puts her hands on her stomach and then sighs.

"Windy...Mike loves you. No matter what you look like, he loves you just the same. You have Savannah in there and that's one of the best things ever."

"I know..."

"All you have to do is keep reminding yourself of that."

She nods slightly.

"Feel a bit better now?"

"A little. Thanks."

"Anytime Windy."

She hugs him.

"You're the best DC."

"So I'm told."

"Because it's true."

"You always manage to make me feel better." She adds.

"He's good for that." I grin.

Alex chuckles.

"So I am." He chuckles.

"I think it's because I know you two so well." He explains.

"Yeah, true."

"Right."

"And we know you so well."

"Very true." He agrees.

"But that's one of the many reasons why I love you." I say, sitting on the other side of him on the couch.

"Love you too." He kisses my cheek.

Then before we know it, the show had started as always. The first match of the night would be Christian vs Sheamus. But before the match, Christian comes to the ring and is set for the match. The cameras shoot to the crowd where Truth and Mike are shown walking through with tickets in their hands. Laurainitis makes an appearance with the security team to confront them.

"Oh boy."

They argue with Laurainitis about being there and that they have tickets, but they are escorted out as a slight 'let them stay' chant breaks out in the crowd. Sheamus is then introduced to start the first match of the night.

"That isn't fair. They never did that to John."

"Well at that time Vince was in charge, not Hunter. Things were easier with Vince in charge around here."

"True." Aly sighs.

The match starts and there is a lot of back and forth shots early with Sheamus trying to take control. Christian attempts to jump over the top rope and throw an uppercut, but Sheamus is able to block the move and once again take the upper hand. Christian tries once again to make a comeback by pushing Sheamus off the top rope during Sheamus' attempt at a high flying move. Both continue with the offense and then Christian blocks a Brogue Kick by Sheamus. He goes for another kick and this time getting it successfully for a pin to win the match.

"Well that was interesting...not."

The cameras go backstage where Mark Henry is shown being interviewed by Matt Striker. Henry says that Randy is going to join the Hall of Pain. And the next match is introduced. The next match was Sin Cara vs Sin Cara. The original Sin Cara comes out with a great reaction by the crowd, but the other Sin Cara comes out in black attire, edited music and no reaction from the crowd.

"Boring. I don't want to watch this."

Instead she takes out her phone and starts to read stuff on it while we wait for the match to be over with. She leans against Alex as she reads.

"Wake me up when it's over." I remark.

"Will do." Alex chuckles.

I get more comfortable and lean back, closing my eyes so that I don't see the match going on. Alex rubs my stomach and I smile a little. Even though we weren't paying attention to the match, we could hear the crowd keep chanting 'boring'.

"See? Even they agree with us."

"Yeah."

The match was soon over though when the original Sin Cara had won the match.

"Woo hoo." Aly says sarcastically.

"Joy." I say blandly.

Backstage however, CM Punk ignores Otunga who's in a lawyer mode, and his attempt to talk by saying that he hated lawyers. The next match is announced. This match is for the tag titles, Kofi and Evan coming out first. But then Dolph, Swagger and Vickie come out.

"Seriously? He already has a freaking title! Why can't he defend that?"

"Retarded Creative at work again." Aly shakes her head.

"No kidding." I agree.

"I think Savvy agrees." She adds.

"Awww, she's moving?"

"Yeah."

"Either she agrees or she knows that her Uncle is around."

Alex grins.

"She knows you're here." She giggles.

"Sweet." He chuckles.

"If you watch, you'll see her moving."

Alex looks and sure enough, her stomach moves.

"That's crazy."

"I know. Just wait, Bear will do this inside Dolce's tummy too."

"Not for a while."

"But eventually. You'll get to feel flutters soon though. That's exciting."

"It'll feel a little weird though."

"It does." Aly nods.

"You'll get used to it though." She adds.

"True."

Evan and Dolph are the first two in the ring. Evan hits a knee press off the ropes onto Dolph for a near fall, with Ziggler kicking out just in time. Evan hits a standing moonsault directly after for another near fall, Dolph kicking out just before the three count. Dolph catches Evan with a clothesline which knocks both of them to the mat. Swagger makes his way into the ring and sets up for a powerbomb off the ropes. Luckily Evan is able to counter with a hurricanrana and the pin and the win, while Kofi had Dolph pulled out of the ring. Vickie is shown yelling at Swagger as they're leaving.

"Haha."

"Sucks for youuu."

We all snicker. An ad is aired for Hunter's upcoming movie Inside Out as the Hell in a Cell structure is lowered around the ring in anticipation of the upcoming match. A video is shown for the World Heavyweight Championship match.

"Oh boy."

"This could be ugly."

"Oh yeah."

"I don't really want to watch."

"Yeah, it's gonna be brutal."

"I think I need something to drink anyway."

"I'll come with." I nod.

"Be careful you two." Alex says.

"We will be."

I kiss him and we both get up. We head out the door and make our way to catering so that she can get something to drink. She grabs two different vitamin waters and then eyes the food thoughtfully.

"Hungry too?"

"I'm thinking about it." She smiles sheepishly.

"Savannah must be hungry then." I smile.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"She's always hungry. Aren't you?" She says, directing the last part to her.

"I thought so." She laughs as her stomach moves sharply when she gives a solid kick.

"Haha awww."

"It's deciding what I want that's the problem."

"Hmmm, well what do you have it narrowed down to?"

"Regular salad, fruit, chips, or spaghetti salad." She muses.

"I think spaghetti salad and then fruit sound good."

"That does sound good."

She nods and grabs what she wants plus utensils.

"You're not getting anything?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

"If not I always have chocolate back in the room."

"Ooh."

"My chocolate cravings have been so bad lately. Strawberry cravings too." She laughs.

"Oh jeez." I laugh too.

"Mike loves it apparently. He told me the other day after we were kissing that I now taste like chocolate and strawberries." She giggles.

"Awww."

"Ready to walk back?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

We head back out to the hallway. On our way back to the room, we pass by people and greet them as we go. Soon we're back at the room and we walk in.

"Food too?" Alex asks.

"Yes. I'm hungry." She replies.

"More like Savannah's hungry." I snicker.

"Same difference." She laughs.

"Nah."

"I got chocolate, I'm good."

"Alright." He chuckles.

We of course missed the match, but we saw that Randy lost. As the match ends, the cell begins to be lifted back to the ceiling as Mark Henry makes his way out of the ring to leave. He begins to head out, only to turn around and grab Randy and hit him with another World's Strongest Slam. He continues to abuse the already injured Randy by wrapping his leg in a chair.

"Ohhh no."

"Oh crap."

He jumps from the 2nd rope and executed a Vader Bomb, but Randy rolled out of the way, getting his leg out from the chair. He retaliated by picking up the chair and hitting Mark several times. Mark is able to make his way out of the ring, but Randy follows him up the ramp and continued with the chairshots even as they neared the backstage area. Mark kicks Orton and then quickly makes his way backstage.

"Thank god Randy avoided that."

"I know right?"

"That could have been bad."

"Yeah, what happens with that...fractured fibula."

"Right."

Backstage Del Rio is shown being interviewed by Josh Matthews in the. Del Rio comments that he shouldn't be in the match because he's 'not a criminal and not an animal'. He continue talking about what an animal does when trapped and promises to leave with the WWE championship title. We all roll our eyes.

Back at ringside with the Intercontinental Title in tow, Cody makes his way to ringside wearing a suit. He has a mic in hand and announces that it's not even Halloween yet and he wouldn't let most of the fans on his street. He continues to say that the fans who refused his paper bags should be euthanized like an animal. He then puts the Intercontinental Title into a paper bag and one of his lackies hands him a black velvet bag, where Cody proceeds to pull a white Intercontinental Championship Title belt out of.

"That's interesting."

"I like the white. It looks nice."

"Yeah, you don't see too many white leather title belts anymore."

"Not at all."

He tells the crowd that is is the classic Intercontinental Title belt. He continues by saying the title had been held by Ricky Steamboat, Bret Hart, Randy Savage, and Steve Austin. He announces he would wear it in honor of the past winners though he would be wearing it with more pride and dignity than any former winners did. Laurainitis interrupts his rant about defending the belt, apologizing for the interruption and listing his credentials. He explains that Hunter was ordering Cody to defend the title right then and there.

"Ohhh too bad for you...you have to defend the title." I snicker.

"Haha."

"In a suit nonetheless."

"Yep."

Laurainitis disappears and then Morrison makes his way down to the ring.

"Seriously?"

Aly growls, narrowing her eyes.

"I hope Rhodes beats your ass." She mumbles.

"Me too." I agree.

The match is formally introduced as the bell rings and the match begins with Morrison taking an early lead. Cody grabbed the post at ringside in a sad, yet humerous attempt to get himself counted out. However Morrison was able to get him back inside the ring for more punishment. He continued to dominate the entire match until he missed a Chuck Kick where Cody was able to retaliate and roll Morrison up for the three count.

"Serves you right."

That's when the door to the room opens and Mike shows up for a quick minute, Truth obviously waiting outside the room for him. Aly immediately sets down her food and goes to get up.

"How'd you get back here? Thought you got escorted out of the building." She asks him, while hugging him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am." She adds, raising up on her toes for a kiss.

"Mmm...we snuck back in. We're making a statement tonight...a couple of statements. I figured I'd stop in here and see you quick before I have to go off and make that first statement."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"I couldn't just sneak back in and not stop by and see you."

She smiles and gets another kiss.

"Of course."

"I also wanted to know how you were doing. You seemed quiet ever since we left the hotel."

"I'm better. Alex helped."

"Good."

Mike hugs her closer and mouths 'thank you' to Alex over her head. Alex nods and gives a slight smile.

"I wish you could stay longer." She murmurs quietly.

"I know, I wish I could too."

"I'll make it up to you later." He presses his lips to her forehead.

"Okay."

"I should get going now."

"...okay." She sighs as he rubs her stomach gently.

"I love you...both of you."

"We love you too."

He kisses her once more, before moving down to her stomach, moving her shirt so that he can kiss her stomach. She smiles at the cuteness.

"I'll be seeing you later." He says to her.

"Oof." she jumps slightly when she kicks hard.

"You okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah, she just kicked really hard."

"I don't think she wants you to go."

"Aww. Daddy will be back, promise." He tells her stomach.

"I love you."

"She loves you too." She says quietly.

Then he moves back up and he kisses her again after moving her shirt back down.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye. Be safe."

"I'll try to be."

"As long as you try."

He hugs her one last time before heading out the door to do what he has to do. She sighs and sits back down, returning to her food. Backstage now, Hunter is talking on the phone and saying he's had it as Lauranitis walks into the room. Hunter began complaining about the booking of matches in which Lauranitis told Hunter that Mike and Truth were beating up the talent. Hunter and Lauranitis both make their way into another room quickly where Kofi and Evan are shown as they've been attacked. Hunter yelled at Lauranitis for not calling the authorities as he was told to earlier.

"That's my sneaky husband for you."

"Who knows what he has planned for later."

"Something big no doubt."

The next match of the night was for the Divas Championship. Kelly makes her way to the ring first, accompanied by Eve as her music plays.

"God, let's hope Creative did something right with this match."

"I sure hope so."

After that, Beth comes out who has Nattie with her as they my their own way down the ramp and into the ring. The match is formally announced as the bell rings and the match begins. Beth took control early in the match but is finally countered by Kelly, who retaliated with a hurricanrana after a failed powerbomb attempt. Kelly hit her handspring elbow in the corner on Beth, and Beth retaliated by getting Kelly in a submission hold. The new submission hold that Nattie used on Raw. Kelly starts screaming in pain and Nattie starts mocking her, bringing a mic over to her asking her if she's gonna cry and everything.

"This evil Nattie is fun to watch." Aly laughs.

"Oooh yeah." I agree.

"Very fun."

Kelly makes her way out of the hold, but Nattie is waiting there, slamming the mic over Kelly's head. Beth then hits the Glam Slam for the three count and win.

"Niiiiice! Finally!"

"Amen to that!"

We high five. After the celebration between her and Nattie, they left the ring and a video package that was for the WWE Championship match played.

"Oh boy."

"Oh jeez."

Del Rio is the first out to the ring as Ricardo introduces him. Out next is Punk who yells like always 'It's Clobberin' Time!' as he enters the ring. Finally John's music sounded and the crowd has mixed emotions as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring. The cage lowered and the match was started. Punk took a hit at ringside as Del Rio and John took the match back into the ring. A lot of back and forth between the two as Punk made his way back into the ring with a few cuts on his back.

"Owww."

"Yowch."

John slammed Punk into the cage from the ring apron, causing Punk to smash his face into the cage. With lots of intensity, John and Del Rio go at it again. Punk is shown still selling it at ringside as Del Rio attempts to apply the Cross Arm Breaker on John. Punk comes out of nowhere and flipped over the top rope onto both of them at once. At one point, John is showing going for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and did his 'You Can't See Me' move on Punk, who countered by kicking John in the head as he went to finish the move. Later, Del Rio is shown throwing Punk through a table onto the floor.

"Oooh." I cringe.

"Ow."

John was able to get Del Rio locked up in a STF. The cameras show Ricardo at ringside where he attacked the ref with a pipe.

"What is that?"

"That little shit!"

He grabs the key from the ref's pocket and unlocks the door to the cage, opening it. Ricardo tries to hit John with the pipe, however John was able to counter and hit him with an AA on the floor.

"Get 'im Sully!"

Del Rio grabs the pipe however and hits John with it. John ends up being on the outside of the Hell in a Cell cage. Del Rio grabs the key, closes the door and locks it, throwing the key underneath the ring.

"Great...just great."

"Shitheads."

Punk turns his attention to Del Rio back in the ring and gets several good kicks in. He follows up with a bulldog and a springboard clothesline for a good near fall. John is shown going through Ricardo's clothes looking for a key to make his way back into the match. John then tries shaking the cage and forcing his way in to no avail. Del Rio is shown inside the ring picking up the pipe once again, this time attacking Punk with it, knocking him to the mat. Del Rio goes for the pin and gets the three count, winning the WWE Championship.

"Ugh just great."

As the cell is being raised following Del Rio's win, John slides under and goes to attack Del Rio.

"Get him John! Beat that little Mexican Dorito up!"

"Go Sully!"

Then all of a sudden two people slide into the ring wearing hoodies and carrying pipes of their own, and they attack the refs, John, Del Rio and Punk.

"And there's my sneaky husband."

They continue the attack as the hoods come off their heads. The cell is lowered again as Lauranaitis makes his way out to speak with someone on the production team to get the the cage lifted. Hunter and some of the locker room make their way out and attempt to get in the Cell to no avail. That's when police officers show up and then a stagehand brings out bolt cutters to cut the lock. The door gets opened and that's when Mike and Truth surrender peacefully as two police officers make their way into the cage and into the ring. They both handcuff Mike and Truth and are led out of the ring and cage.

"At least they had the sense to not fight it."

"You know what I think it is? If he fought it, then things might've gotten worse than they were, and he doesn't want you to go through another anxiety attack."

"That's true. I know he's worried over that." She nods.

As they're being led away from the ring by the officers, Hunter attacks them both with punches as Lauranitis attempts to break it up. Hunter is stopped by two of the security guards while the fans still chanted and cheered for Hunter as the show ended and Mike and Truth were led backstage.

"What the hell is his problem? They were defenseless!"

"Not to mention they don't work for the company anymore...they can file a lawsuit because of that."

"I'm more mad about the fact that he just did that to my husband when he surrendered and was going peacefully and wasn't able to fight back!"

"Assault charges...I say file them."

"I'm sure Mike will."

"Probably something about being fired too...I think it's called wrongful termination."

"Right."

After a while of sitting around, her phone rings. She looks at the screen and it's Mike.

"Are you okay?" She asks immediately after answering it.

"Yeah I'm fine. They escorted us out of the building. I'm by the car waiting for you guys."

"We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright."

She hangs up with him and we gather our things, heading out. When we reach the car, she immediately wraps her arms around him in a hug. She then draws back adn checks him over herself.

"I see nothing wrong, but then again it takes a bit for bruises to form."

"I'm fine."

"Sorry. I had to reassure myself."

"You have to do something about what he did. Get a lawyer involved. He can't just attack you like that when you're defenseless and when you don't work for the company."

"I know."

"I'll figure something out in the morning."

"Okay."

"We get another night to ourselves tomorrow at least."

"Possibly."

"I may wanna end up going to the show with DC and Dolce this time."

"Dolce said people have been asking about me and I think I want to go and see them, let them know I'm okay." She adds.

"Ah, well yeah that'd be okay with me if you did."

She kisses his cheek as we all get in the car and go off to the hotel. When we get there we grab our things and head inside, up to our floor and we go into our rooms.


	242. Vote Of No Confidence

We're all getting ready for the show, well all of us except Mike anyway. Aly has decided to come with me and Alex to the show afterall. So she's in the bathroom finishing everything up, while Mike just relaxes on the bed watching tv. She walks out, putting the back on one of her earrings as she walks to her shoes.

"I just hope I don't run into Hunter tonight backstage. All hell's gonna break loose if I do."

"Call me if you want to leave and I'll come get you." Mike says.

"I will, don't worry."

She gets her shoes on and walks over to sit on the bed.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself? I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Like you said last night, people have been asking about you. Don't want them to really worry about you."

"As long as you'll be okay."

"I promise, I'll be fine."

"Okay." She leans over and lightly kisses him.

"I'll keep in contact with you all night."

"I promise." She adds.

"Try not to miss me too much." She giggles, scooting a little closer.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He chuckles.

"I figured as much."

"I think I'll miss Savvy even more though."

"She'll miss you too." She says as he tugs her closer and lifts her shrit to kiss her stomach.

"I'll make up for not being there when you get back."

"Sounds good."

"Well I guess you should get going now right?"

"Yeah..."

"...one thing first, before I go wait in the hall for DC and Dolce."

He looks at her curiously and she kisses him. That's when he can taste the raspberry because of her gloss and he can smell it too. That just sends him into a frenzy. She ends up on her back on the bed with him hovering over her, kissing her heatedly.

"I've got to go..." She mumbles.

"Uh huh..." He mumbles back, not stopping quite yet.

Mike distracts her with a french kiss and after a afew minutes her phone starts to go off. She tries to stop him so that she can get to her phone. It takes some maneuvering but she finally pulls her mouth away from his.

"Hello?" She asks breathlessly as she answers her phone.

"Hey, it's me. Just want to let you know that we're almost ready here, we'll be out in the hall in a few." I say on the other line.

"Okay, I'll ...be out...soon." She says, pausing between words since Mike is all over her.

"He's all over you isn't he? What'd you do? More so what're you wearing?" I snicker.

"...raspberry..."

"I should've guessed. Well we'll give you some more time to calm down."

"...'kay."

So we both hang up and Mike continues to be all over her. She squirms, making soft noises.

"Mike...I need time to...calm down before...I go."

"Nooo." He mumbles.

"Michael...Gregory." She scolds.

"I don't want tooo."

"Mike please..."

"Can I at least get one last kiss?"

"A quick one."

His lips are instantly on hers intensely. But assing as it wasn't turning out to be quick, she ahd to make him stop. She presses his indents hard, which makes him stop immediately.

"I said it was going to be a quick one."

"I need to catch my breath and calm down." She tells him, still kind of breathless.

"But...raspberry."

"I know. You can attack me later."

His pout then turns into a smirk.

"I know I'm probably going to regret giving you this much time to plan your attack but oh well."

"I'm gonna have fun with this."

"I'm sure you will."

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Oh boy."

"I've got plenty of things in mind."

"I bet."

"But you go...go have fun at the show."

"I would but I can't get up."

"Oh oops, my bad." He says, moving so she can get up.

"Riiiiight." She says dryly, trying to push herself up.

Once she's up, she slides off the bed and fixes her clothes and everything. She goes in and grabs her lipgloss, deciding to take it with her.

"Alright, so I shall see you after we get back."

"I love you." She says after leaning down and kissing him quickly.

"I love you too."

Mike manages to sneak another kiss to her stomach before she grabs her things and heads out the door. She knows where our room is so she waits for me and Alex outside our room in the hallway. It isn't long before the door swings open.

"Took you a while, did you get distracted too?" Aly snickers.

I blush and Alex smirks, which makes her laugh.

"That's a yes then."

"Ready to go?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Now that I've gotten away from Lover Boy and had time to calm down. I'm in trouble when we get back."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's planning his attack."

"You're giving him all night? Oh boy."

"I know but he was giving me that ultra sad pout."

"Awwww."

"I couldn't help myself." She says as we walk to the elevator and head downstairs.

"Oh of course not."

"So, tonight should be interesting."

"Indeed it should."

"I just hope we don't run into Hunter."

"Yeah, Mike filed those charges him today right?"

"Yeah."

"Assault charges and the wrongful termination."

"Yup."

"Well that's good. I hate to see that done to him, but he had no right to do what he did last night."

"I know. Hunter was kind of dad/uncle-like figure but then he became COO and that went all to hell."

"Well I guess we'll see what happens tonight because of the group of whiners going to Otunga and possibly filing a lawsuit of their own tonight."

"Yeah I heard."

"Oh while we're talking about the show...no match tonight." Alex mentions as we get to the car.

"Seriously? Ugh." I growl.

"It's like every other week you're on Superstars."

"But look at it this way, he's still getting exposure. Through that, the radio shows, the magazines, the game, and now you even have the toys."

"Which we need to buy soon. Like I said a while back, I would love one of the action figures."

"I know." Alex nods.

"And hey good news, it comes in a battle pack with Mike's action figure. I get his and you get Mike's." I say to Aly.

"Hey, I want both." She laughs.

"Then we're each gonna have to get our own battle packs." I laugh too.

"Briefcase included with my figure." Alex adds.

"Nice."

"But hey we get our own figures too, which is awesome."

"Oh yeah."

"I think ours will be in a pack too, that would be cool."

"That would be awesome."

"What I can't wait to get is the video game."

"That is going to be fun for sure."

Then we get into the car and head off to the arena. As usual we head to the room to hang out until the show starts. We walk along, talking. Alex has an arm around my shoulders and my arm is around his waist. Of course because of the way the sleeves are on my shirt, he starts to play with it.

"I should've known you'd play with this shirt." I remark.

"Yes you should've."

Aly snickers.

"You can only blame yourself." She sings, still snickering.

"I know." I roll my eyes and look amused.

"Love you." He chuckles, before kissing my head as we reach the room.

"Love you too." I laugh lightly

We walk into the room and sit down on the couch, Aly deciding to sit with me and Alex like last night. Alex has an arm around us both and we exchange looks, laughing.

"You're a dork."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do."

He grins and kisses my head.

"Awwww." Aly smiles.

"Too cute." She giggles.

"I think he's only gonna get cuter as the weeks go by."

"Oh yes."

"Just wait until he starts talking to Bear." She adds.

"Soon." Alex says.

"I know." I smile.

"Aww." Aly giggles.

Then there's a knock on the door, and I get up to answer it. I open the door to reveal John.

"I heard a certain sister of mine is back..."

"Hi Sully." she peers around Alex and smiles.

"Come give me a hug." He says, stepping into the room.

She scooches to the edge of the couch and gets up. Then she walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Been doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing good. And before you ask, Savvy is fine too."

"That's good to hear."

"I would have called but things have been really up and down emotionally for both Mike and I so I was focusing on making that better."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I came tonight so that everybody could see I'm okay."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're okay."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Sorry about you not winning last night. That little shit Ricardo..I swear." She adds.

John chuckles at her caling Ricardo names.

"What? He's a little shithead." She says.

"If I could, I would've so beat him up after running out there, making sure he didn't get you locked out."

"I know."

"Cheaters."

"Yeah."

"I'll get it back though, you can count on that."

"Oh I know."

"But the fact you only had it for two weeks bothers me."

"It is what it is and I'll get it back soon." John shrugs.

"No doubt about that."

She nods and steps back a bit. She smiles as he rubs her stomach lightly.

"You don't know this yet, but you can see her move now."

"Really?" John asks excitedly.

"Yep."

"She's not moving around now, but yeah."

"That's awesome."

"Uh huh."

"Its really interesting to watch."

"Well you just let me know when she's moving and I'll be right back here."

"Okay." She laughs.

"Well the show is just about to start, I can do two things until my match later. Either stay here with you or leave."

"You're more than welcome to stay."

"Hmm, I think I'll stay. I need to make up for the time that we didn't spend together."

"Sounds good."

Then she and John go sit on the other couch as the show begins. The match of his that we find out about is a 12-Man Tag Team Match where he teams up with Sheamus, Punk, Mason Ryan and Air Boom to face Ziggles, Christian, Del Rio, Cody, Swagger and Otunga.

"Oh look it's the whine brigade."

"And their lawyer."

"Him too."

Back at the ring, Randy's music plays and he walks out for his match. In the ring already is Drew.

"Good luck Drew."

"You know I can't remember the last time that Drew actually had tv time."

"He hasn't had much, that's for sure."

The match starts shortly after and everyone starts chanting 'RKO'. Randy took over the match for a bit, dropkicking Drew out of the ring. Then he throws Drew into the barrier twice, before throwing him back into the ring. The ref backs Randy up, allowing Drew to take advantage. Everything Drew does only makes Randy angrier than before. Drew goes for a pin later, getting the near fall. Randy starts stalking Drew like he does all the time, before delivering the scoop slam. He goes to that place where he hears the voices and then delivers the DDT off the 2nd rope.

"And there's the Viper Mode."

"Yup."

He executes the RKO and gets the pin for the win.

"Sorry Drew."

"Sucks for him."

Randy goes and stands on the ropes in the corner, and then he looks back at Drew and he starts thinking about things.

"Uh oh..."

"Oh boy."

He goes back over to Drew and picks him up, delivering another RKO. He goes back into the corner and poses just as Mark Henry's music hits and he walks out.

"Ugh, go away."

"Annoying." Aly rolls her eyes.

There's a stare down between Randy and Mark, Randy benig very careful. Mark takes the title and flaunts it...rubbing it in Randy's face that he's champion and he's not. That's when Randy slides out of the ring and a fight breaks out between them. Security rushes out to ringside to seperate them, even Laurainitis. Mark goes after Randy again and security pulls him off with struggle. Randy runs and attacks him this time, security now pulling him away. Randy puts his hands up in defense, but fools security...rushing over to Mark and sending him over the barrier and onto the concrete floor. Security makes sure Randy is away from Mark and up the ramp before the show goes to a commercial.

Aly stretches and then pauses, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh Sully..."

"Yeah?"

She points down at her stomach silently.

"Moving..." He says, his face lighting up.

"Yup."

"Just watch carefully...you'll see her."

"This might help." She adds, moving her shirt up since the shirt is more loose and flowy.

He nods and watches her stomach very carefully and closely. Soon enough her stomach shifts.

"Whoa...that doesn't hurt or anything?"

"Not really."

"Unless she kicks me in a spot that will hurt."

"Or moves too wildly for too long." She finishes.

"I wish she wouldn't but hey, can't control it."

"Right." He nods, fascinated with watching her stomach move.

"You can touch you know." She giggles.

He grins before placing his hand on her stomach. She watches him amusedly as she reclines comfortably.

"That feels weird when she kicks my hand."

"I know." She giggles.

"She's a strong one isn't she?"

"Yes she is." She nods.

"And why do you think that is Sully?"

She raises an eyebrow, looking amused.

"I know this...because of both you and Mike."

"Of course."

"I think we may have a future Diva in the making." He chuckles.

"Goodness knows she'll have plenty of people to learn from."

"She'd be really talented."

She nods and smiles.

"But that's a long time before we even consider that." You add.

"Right."

"I'll keep that in mind though."

"It all depends on Savvy. We'll support her in whatever she wants to do."

"Like good parents should."

"Of course."

"I think she knows you're around." She giggles.

"She does this when there's important people around." She adds.

"Ohhh I just think she knows who her one of her uncles is." He chuckles.

"Its not just you. She does this for Mike, Alex, Matt, Jeff, etc etc."

"Well of course she does it for Mike, he's her daddy."

"I know."

"I can't wait until she's born."

"Me either. I'm so ready to see her and hold her." She says.

"I'm sure." He smiles.

"About 3 more months." She sighs.

"Those months will fly on by, just watch."

"True."

"Just hang in there Boo."

"I'm trying."

"As long as you're trying."

"I am. Taking it day by day, week by week."

"That's good."

"Dealing with the aches and pains as I go."

"Right."

"Good practice for dealing with natural labor I guess."

"That's one way to look at it."

"Natural means no pain meds right?" John asks.

"Right."

"Ah."

"You're nuts." He deadpans and she laughs.

"You're just realizing this now."

"No, I knew you were but now you've reached a new level."

"Good to know."

Alex and I laugh.

After the commercial break, Mark Henry was in the ring and all upset over the fight with Randy. They show what Mark has done to superstars, before we find out that Show is returning to Smackdown Friday. Then Morrison comes out to face Mark in a match.

"Yeah good luck...NOT."

"I hope he gets flattened." Aly glares.

The match ended like we basically predicted...Morrison lost. Mark then does more damage to Morrison before getting a mic and starts talking smack.

"Oh my god, just shut up."

"Boringgggg."

He finally shuts up and leaves the ring.

"Thank you...god."

Then backstage all the whiners are crowded around Otunga and Lauranitis.

"Guys calm down. I understand...you all have your grievances, you're not the only ones around here. David, Triple H asked me to come in here and ask to see if you had anything to do with Miz and R-Truth filing a lawsuit this morning."

"And what business is it of his? I mean, so what if I did? What I want to know is, what is he going to do about these legitmate grievances."

"I don't know what he's gonna do about the grievances okay? Calm down, let me go back and talk to him and see what I can do, okay?"

"You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna go present our case to the public. Let's go to the ring guys...let's go." Vickie adds and they all walk out.

"Oh joy. The whiner brigade. I'll pass, I'm no interested in what they have to say."

After the commercial they were already in the ring, Christian's music blaring through the arena. Del Rio is the last to come out, no fancy car this time.

"Last night I became the new WWE Champion."

"By cheating! Your little shithead of a stooge cheated for you!"

"I got rid of John Cena and beat CM Punk. But unfortunately I couldn't celebrate my victory because two people who are supposed to be fired, jumped the rail...entered the cell...and physically attacked me."

"Good!"

"And that happened because of you Triple H. Because you don't know how to run this company. In the moment I became victorious, magically the cell was raised. Allowing John Cena to come back in, and allowing those hooligans to come in. And then again...magically...the cell was lowered. Only one man has the power to make that decision, and that man is you Triple H. Triple H...what kind of animal you are." Del Rio finishes, passing the mic off to Christian.

"Triple H is the C.O.O of the WWE and that's fine. But ever since he's taken over the day to day operations of this show, Raw has become an unsafe place to work. So I agree with you Alberto, and I think every superstar in this ring will agree with me when I say, I am not gonna take it anymore." Christian says, before handing the mic off to Cody.

"I actually agree with him. Things aren't really that safe anymore."

"That much is true. And it isn't just in the case of Mike and Truth either. A lot of things are getting out of control and its getting dangerous." Aly nods.

"This is not a conspiracy...this is a fact! Every single person in this ring has been a victim of his reckless and negligent actions. And why? Because of someone's enormous ego." Cody says, handing the mic off to Dolph.

"Triple H's actions...or actually lack thereof, have gone unsupervised for long enough. And you know what? We're actually gonna do something about it. We're gonna take action into our own hands." Dolph says, handing the mic off to Swagger.

"Thanks to Triple H, my friends...my family is now concerned for me everytime I step into the ring on Monday Night Raw...every single time." Swagger keeps it short and hands the mic off to Vickie.

"Excuse me! As a woman...as a woman I espe-" She starts to say but is cut off by the loud boos.

"...I feel especially vulnerable. I feel especially vulnerable to Triple H being in charge!" Vickie finally says before handing the mic over to Otunga.

"Come on now, this is serious. Now when I was a law student at Harvard, I studied cases that were specific to this situation. So when you're faced with an unsafe work enviornment, there's really only two options. Either we can keep working and risk our livelyhood, or we can band together collectively and contemplate legal action."

Hunter's music plays and he walks out before anything else can be said.

"What happened to this place huh? What happened to the WWE? Used to be a time where men stood in that ring and fought. Men, it didn't matter if they got beat up...it didn't matter if they got jumped...it didn't matter if they got screwed over. They picked themselves up and they fought. They didn't stand there and whine and cry like a bunch of little kids. They didn't threaten lawsuits. They fought like men. Now, I don't give a damn about Miz and Truth's lawsuit, I don't give a damn about your lawsuit. What I do care about is that later tonight, when all of you walk back down to that ring to stand in there with Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Sheamus, CM Punk and John Cena. I don't want you to whine at them, I don't want you to cry to them, I don't want you to threaten to sue them. What I want you to do is stand in that ring and do what all of these people pay you to do. And that...is shut up and fight!" Hunter says, leaving after saying that last part.

Aly shakes her head, rolling her eyes. Then my phone goes off signaling a tweet and it's from Mike. He had said that he and Truth wanted to apologize for last night and there's a link along with it. On the screen the same tweet shows up and we find out that the link is a video that Mike posted to his Youtube Channel.

"Ah so they did do the video." Aly remarks.

"You knew about that?"

"Mike mentioned it earlier today."

"Ohhh."

Then there's a knock on the door, and we're lazy so we just yell 'come in'. The door opens and there's Charity with Beth and Nattie with her outside the door.

"We just wanna know if you wanna come with us for the match up next."

"Sure. Coming?" I ask, knowing they haven't realized Aly's there yet.

"Who are you..." Charity trails off, opening the door more to see you sitting next to John on the other couch.

She smiles and wiggles her fingers in a wave.

"Yayy you're back!" Charity exclaims, rushing in and hugging her.

"Hi to you too." Aly laughs, hugging her back.

Nattie of course is the next to come in the room to see what Charity was excited about.

"There's the other baby momma', we missed you!"

"Hi Nattie." She giggles.

"Normally I would be, yes. But I knew a lot of you were concerned about me after my anxiety attack so I wanted to let everyone see that I'm okay."

"Aww, well we're glad you're okay."

"I know." She smiles.

"By the way, I'm loving the evil side of you in matches. Very cool." She adds.

"Thanks." Nattie laughs.

"So are you two ready to go?" She asks us.

"Sure thing."

I kiss Alex quickly before getting up, and Aly gets up as well. She kisses John and Alex on the cheeks before following me out. We all walk through the halls, getting to the curtain just as Kelly and Eve go out first.

"By the way, congrats on the win Beth. I was so happy you won." Aly says.

"Thank you. I was really happy too."

"We could tell. We all have to just cry tears of happiness when we win something like that."

"Oh yeah. I remember freaking out when I won."

"Me too." I laugh as well.

Beth, Nattie, and Charity laugh too.

"Hopefully you can capture it later in your career." Aly says to Charity.

"I hope so." She smiles.

As soon as Eve and Kelly were in the ring, Kelly's music stopped and they played Beth's. Nattie and her walk out first, and we follow shortly after. Nattie mocks Eve and Kelly as we walk down the ramp. Kelly is looking pissed off and so is Eve. Aly, Charity and I stay outside the ring, one of us on each side.

Beth takes control early, throwing Kelly out of the ring. Since she was thrown out where Charity was, to not get Beth disqualified, she stepped back. Beth comes out to go after her, but Kelly slams her face onto the announcer's table. Then she just loses it and repeatedly slams Beth's face into the announcer's table. Nattie comes over to go after Kelly, but then Eve comes over and takes Nattie out. Kelly loses it even more, screaming and yelling, attacking Beth as much as she can. The ref comes out and starts to tell her to knock it off and she just yells 'I don't care'.

The rest of us exchange looks.

Eve just goes after Nattie and the bell is rung to signal the end of the match. Kelly flips out more, screaming 'I don't care' again as she beats up on Beth. After Eve was done beating up Nattie, she went to go get Kelly off of Beth, but I stormed over to Eve and just punched her square in the face...just for beating up Nattie. Since I was close to Kelly, I try to reason with her as she's screaming and I get her off Beth. But she just turns around after getting out of my grip

and slaps me across the face.

"Oh HELL no." Aly growls.

That's when the look on my face changes and as she's heading away from me, I grab her by the shoulder and spin her around to face me. Then I take her and throw her over the announce table, and after that I walk off in a angry huff, around the ring and back up the ramp. Aly stalks over to the table and grabs one of the drinks and promptly dumps it on Kelly. Then she goes over to Eve after dropping the cup and since she's laying on the floor after I punched her, Aly kicks her hard in the side. She insults her in Italian, glaring. Then she walks off, heading backstage. Charity walks off shortly after, heading up the ramp after checking on Beth and Nattie. Aly finds me.

"You okay?"

"No, not really."

"Emotional or physical?"

"It's more emotional than physical."

She pulls me into a hug. I lean against her in the hug while I just stare off into space. Aly sighs and rubs my back.

"Normally I'd talk about what happened, but I just don't want to."

"That's okay. Why don't we get you to your hubby? I'm sure he'll be better at helping you than I am."

I just nod and pull away from the hug, and we head back to the room. I go straight into Alex's arms when we get into the room.

"...before I start flipping out...need you..." I mumble.

"I'm right here." He murmurs, holding me as close as possible.

I cling to him tightly as all kinds of emotions about what happen start to begin. But I calm them down by breathing and trying not to think about them. Alex rubs my back and stomach while kissing my head.

"I figured Alex would be able to help her more than me." Aly explains to John.

"Ah. Yeah."

"Don't blame her..or you for what you both did. Kelly was one of the few people you got along with."

She nods and sighs.

"I don't know about getting along with her anymore." She adds.

"She just went way too far." She shakes her head.

"I mean I get it, she's mad about losing last night. But seriously, she didn't need to go all psycho bitch on Beth and Dolce."

"No, she didn't."

"God, even I didn't freak out as bad as her when I lost it."

"I just shut myself off for a while." She shrugs.

"We all have our own way with dealing with loss I guess."

"I guess."

"But seriously...psycho bitch...big time."

"Yeah."

After the commercial break, Jinder Mahal was in the ring.

"Seriously. Can't they get rid of this guy?"

He starts talking in his native language and it's just annoying.

"Oh joy another one who doesn't like to speak English."

"Just what we needed." Aly says sarcasticaly.

Then Santino's music interrupts him and he walks out in that dorky fashion down the ramp and gets into the ring.

"Heyyy, he's back."

"Nice."

He starts mocking Jinder's language and they get into an argument talking in that language.

"...yahtzee!"

"Yahtzee?"

"What the hell?"

"Let's go."

"Okay."

This turns into a fight between them and in the end, Santino wins with the Cobra like always.

"Now if only you can go back to FCW."

"We wish."

"What's that vote of no confidence thing?" Aly asks.

"Oh see all the superstars and divas are invited out to the ring to give their opinions on Hunter running the business." John explains.

"Okay...and?"

"If everyone isn't happy...he has to resign."

"Oh."

Then up next John's match is coming up.

"Alright, I have to go get ready."

"Okay. Bye Sully."

"Good luck." I say, picking my head up from Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks Car. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Later guys."

"Bye." We all say.

He then leaves.

"You sure you're going to be okay Dolce?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright, just making sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After the commercial break, they replayed what happened at the end of Hell In A Cell, before going to the apology video that Mike and Truth did last night.

"WWE Universe, we got to send you a little something. Not as The Miz or R-Truth, just Mike and Ronnie."

"We wanted tell you guys that we're sorry that it all had to come to this. That we had to get lawyers involved in all of this. And uh...also we wanted our jobs back that's it."

Aly watches Mike's image longingly, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach and biting her lip.

"That's all we wanted, was our jobs back. Triple H will not give us the time of day. WE tried to explain to him, but we had to make a statement. How many times has Triple H made a statement?"

"What we did at Hell In A Cell was making a statement. We did exactly what Triple H would've done, if he was put in our position. We made a statement that was seen worldwide. As soon as we made that statement, we saw that the officers were gonna be involved. We surrendered, we put our hands behind our backs, we got cuffed. As we were getting walked out, what happens?"

"We got attacked defensively. Me and Miz both, with our hands behind our backs, we got attacked...assaulted by the C.O.O. Now is that a way for a leader to run a company? I don't think so, but neither one of us got the power to do anything about it."

"But we do have powerful attorneys, and our attorneys have advised...we took their advice to file a wrongful termination suit with the WWE and Triple H. And we have pressed charges...pressed assault charges on Triple H for brutally attacking us while we were defenseless. So the bottom line is, we just wanted to say that we are sorry to the WWE Universe. We are sorry that the C.O.O is a sorry excuse for a leader and that's...that's basically it. Thank you."

"Thank you."

Aly chews her lip thoughtfully, looking at her phone. Sure enough, it does go off.

"Hello?" She answers, after jumping from not expecting it.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Mike asks.

"I'm fine babe."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know." She smiles softly.

"So you actually did the apology video I just saw."

"Yeah. We thought it was a good idea."

"It was."

"I think it was smark." Aly agrees.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too."

"So what are you up to?" Aly aks.

"Oh not much."

"Missing us much?" She teases lightly.

"Of course I am."

"Aww. I miss you too and so does Savvy."

"I know you do."

"How's Savvy?" He asks.

"She's fine. She was kicking up a storm just a bit ago."

"Awwww."

"I know you want to be here for her, sorry babe. I'd contemplate leaving early but I want to be here for this no confidence vote."

"Right right."

"It's okay. I'll have time with you two later." Mike says.

"Of course."

"I know you're planning." Aly laughs.

"Yes I am." He chuckles.

"You tortured me and then left." He adds.

"Well sorry, I didn't know you'd react like that."

"Really Lyssa? You had no idea? Really?"

"Really."

"I find that hard to believe since you know me so well."

"Well sometimes you throw me off."

"You and your sneakiness." She adds.

"I suppose."

"You do it purposely sometimes don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Mike..."

"Yes?"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it."

"Suuuuure."

"Seriously, I'm not."

"Okay."

"If you say so."

"Yes I say so."

"Anyways, how's Carly? I mean I am watching and I watched her walk off after what happened."

"She's better now. She's curled up with Alex."

"She was okay physically, but was not okay emotionally. I figured he would help more than me."

"Right."

"But you're good at helping people feel better too." He adds.

"Sure I guess."

"You don't think so?"

"I couldn't help her and I couldn't help you."

"Don't blame yourself."

"...I know."

"I love you, remember that."

"I love you too."

"So what do you think is gonna happen with that vote of no confidence thing?"

"I don't know. A lot of people seem really unhappy."

"And I agree with Christian though, it is unsafe here now. Even more for me and Dolce given our conditions."

"Right."

"I don't need to worry about you even more when you decide to go to the shows." He adds.

"I know."

"I think what we can hope for is everyone turning against him. If everyone does that he only has two options...leave or appoint someone else."

"Yeah."

"Because as long as he's in charge, it's an unsafe enviornment." She adds.

"He can't control his employees."

"No he can't."

"Ugh, hungry again." She sighs.

"Want me to let you go so that you can go get something?"

"Or you could keep me company as I walk down there."

"An even better idea, I'll do that."

"Okay." She laughs, getting up from the couch.

"I'll be back." She says to me and Alex, and he nods.

She slips out of the room and starts down the hall.

"So is it weird being by yourself?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Now you know how I felt."

"Yeah, but hey at least you're not far away."

"Very true."

"I like it better that way."

"Me too."

"Well we'll see where the week takes us."

"Right."

Then she reaches catering and as usual, she goes over tot he food and looks over everything, deciding on what to get.

"Hmm..." She muses.

"Deciding what to get?"

"Yup."

"They just have so many choices." She adds.

"I bet." He laughs.

"Think you can help?"

"I can try."

"Well you always love fruit." He suggests.

"True." She agrees, taking some.

"Okay, got that...what else?"

"Hmm...salad? I know you've been eating those lately."

"That's true too.." She agrees, getting some of that.

"Still needing more?" Mike asks.

"Yeah."

"How about chocolate?"

"Oooh yeah."

"Alright, I think I'm good now." She says after getting the chocolate."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"Can you carry everything back alright?"

"Yes." She laughs.

"Okay, just making sure."

"I know babe." She smiles, grabbing a drink.

After getting her drink, she starts heading back to the room.

"I think I will have to let you go though. I won't be able to talk and eat."

"Alright, see you when you get back then?"

"Of course. I love you Mike."

"I love you too Alyssa."

They say bye and hang up. She slides her phone into her back pocket and re-adjusts her grip on her food and drink. Then she gets back to the room, and opens the door, walking in.

"I live." She jokes.

"Welcome back." I laugh.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a little."

"I'm glad."

"What'd I miss?" She asks.

"Anything crazy?" She adds.

"No, not really."

"Good."

Since she missed a lot, it was getting towards the end of the match. When the match did end, John's team had won.

"Hah, take that you whiners."

"Haha." She laughs.

During the celebration however, we see that Hunter's vote of confidence thing is up next after the commercial break.

"Oh boy."

"Don't rush your through your food or anything. You can always finish after, or take it back to the hotel with you." I say to Aly.

"Okay." She nods.

"While you were gone, someone came by and told us that everyone is going out in groups."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. A group from Raw...Smackdown...the whole Diva locker room, the refs, another Smackdown group and another Raw group."

"Ah."

"But I think I'm just gonna go out with the group Alex is going out there with."

"Okay."

"You're welcome to come out with me too." Alex adds.

"Okay, that works."

She manages to eat most of the food she got before we had to head to the curtain to wait to go out. She sets aside the rest and follows us out of the room. The area is crowded due to everyone being split up into groups. But after the commercial, the first group from Raw walking out consisted of Del Rio, Otunga, Vickie, Cody, Ziggler, Swagger, etc. Next was Smackdown and only Bryan, the original Sin Cara, Ezekiel and Titus O'Neil went out. The whole Diva's locker room from Raw and Smackdown walked out shortly after, followed by the refs. Then the 2nd Smackdown group consited of whoever else was here from Smackdown. We walked out next with Alex, along with Evan and Kofi, Morrison, Santino, Zack & Charity, etc. Jerry was the last to come out while we walked around the ring and chose a spot to stand and wait. As we're waiting Zack and Alex talk to each other, and we talk with Charity, just until Hunter comes out. Once he gets into the ring, he walks around and looks at each and every one of us.

"Alright so we're out here to get a vote of confidence, which means all of you are going to get the opportunity to tell me what you think of the job I'm doing...running Monday Night Raw. Before we do, I'd like to say a couple of things. First of all this job, as I've said before was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. It's not a job that I asked to have, it's a job I was given."

"Didn't mean you had to take it." I mumble.

"Could've done a better job." Aly mutters.

"Now that being said, Miz and Truth want to say I'm a...a hypocrite. They want to say that I'm mad at them for doing things that I would've done. And they wanna say they're sorry for lawyer-ing up and having to get a lawyer. What they should be doing is saying they're sorry to all of you for being a bunch of babies."

Aly glares.

"I'm not upset with them for what they did, I'm upset with them for their inability to accept the punishment. If you're willing to do the crime, be willing to do the time gentlemen."

"Yeah look at yourself years back, you did the same thing." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Exactly." Aly grumbles.

"Now I will admit, I am a bit old school, I like watching people beat the hell out of each other. I enjoy confrontation, I enjoy the battles, I enjoy the chaos that is Monday Night Raw and that is the WWE. And I would bet my life on the fact that the WWE Universe enjoys that also."

"Maybe not the whole WWE Universe."

Aly agrees.

"And at the end of the day guys...girls...isn't that really who we work for? All of them? At the end of the day isn't it the WWE Universe that really, truly signs all of our paychecks?"

"Excuse me-"

"See no no no no, hold on. You see when it comes to running Monday Night Raw, what goes on on this show each and every week, it's my responsibility to make sure it's the best show it can possibly be for all of them. I don't work for you, I don't work for you, I don't work for any of you. Every Monday Night I work my ass off for all of them."

"Now with that being said, I'm curious...to hear your opinions. So what do you think guys?"

"Well as it happens, I have been selected by my collegues standing around the ring to say a few words with regards to some legitimate grievances that we have had of late. Now Triple H, we believe that you have created a very very unsafe working enviornment for us." Wade begins to explain.

"Now I speak for everybody around the ring when I say, that the reason we came to WWE..." Wade continues, being cut off by 'you suck' chants.

"...the reason we came to WWE is because we're all competitors. We're professionals, we like to adhere to certain rules and regulations, and that certainly doesn't include being attacked by outside individuals in places such as the parking lot. We shouldn't be subjected to that, and we shouldn't be subjected to an unsafe working enviornment purely because you're incapable of controlling your talent."

"Amen to that." I nod, leaning against Alex.

"Agreed." Aly says, hands on her lower back as she sways a little.

"You're really not capable of doing this job...I mean let's face it, you just admitted it yourself. You enjoy chaos, you enjoy confrontation, you enjoy watching people beat the hell out of each other. You even seem to enjoy placing your hands on your own talent. Well let's face it Triple h, the reason for all this chaos lately is you. You're completely out of control."

"Yes." Aly nods.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Wade Barrett. You remember Wade Barrett, the man that a year and a half ago led the Nexus to come out here and destroy half this roster, and try to take down the set, and ruin Monday Night Raw to shut this company down. That's Wade Barrett."

"That might be true, but people can change." Aly mutters to me.

"Yeah and he has changed. I mean he apologized to us, to me mostly for all he did before." I nod.

"So I guess what you're saying Barrett is the only reason you have a problem with all this chaos, is because you're not the one causing it right?"

"Anybody else got an opinion?"

"Well Triple H, I've known you for 16 years. I mean as a WWE official, and I like to think of you as a friend. All these years of an official, I've never seen this much abuse that the referees have taken by the hands of WWE Superstars. We're supposed to be unbiased officials, we're not superstars. I mean how are we supposed to get any respect from these superstars and doing our job?"

"Mike I hear what you're saying. You guys were attacked, I fired the two guys that attacked you, what more do you want me to do?"

"Yeah but those guys got into the building last night, they totally caused chaos, havoc...I mean you didn't do anything to Ricardo Rodriguez that clobbered the hell out of Chad Patten."

"Exactly."

"Stupid little shithead." Aly grumbles.

"Not to mention with these guys, Scott Armstrong and I. I mean in 23 years of my career, I'm afraid to come to work."

"I think we all are."

"Yep."

"Hunter...Hunter...Hunter..." Beth starts to say.

"...can understand where you're coming from with this, I can...but um..."

"H..Hunter...Hunter come on. We're...we're girls. And on behalf of all the WWE Divas, I have to say that the bedlem around Monday Night Raw recently has led us all to fear that something might accidently happen. Or maybe something even intentional."

We exchange looks and nod.

"Beth with all due respect to all of the Divas...and I can understand where Mike Chioda is coming from but...can you please honestly just tell me one that's happened to any of the Divas since I've been in charge? Just name one please...one."

"Hey Hunter I'm just saying it could happen."

"It...could?"

"Yes."

"Triple H...Triple H..."

"Does anybody have anything-"

"Triple H." Jerry says getting into the ring.

"I'm not speaking for anybody except myself right now. I've heard everything that's been said tonight. Quite frankly I agree with some of it, some of it I totally disagree with. One thing that I agree with is, I think this show is spiraling out of control. I know that Raw has always been a volutable place, but they've got a point when they say it is becoming a hostile or hazardous working enviornment. Now wait a minute, the part that I totally disagree with is...I don't think it's your fault."

"I think...I think it's exactly what CM Punk said it is. I think there's somebody behind the scenes pulling the strings, trying to sabotage your job as C.O.O."

"I wonder who that could be..."

"I think it's multiple people."

"Only problem with that is...everybody around this ring...including myself, are paying the price for it. Now...you got to realize that somebody doesn't want you running this company. And as long as you are running this company, I'm afraid that things are only gonna get worse. So like it or not, you're in charge, and you're the reason that all this is happening."

"Alright alright alright alright alright alright alright. So let's have a vote of confidence then. Not tomorrow, not next week...right now. So on behalf of me and all of my collegues, we vote no confidence." Christian interrupts.

"I'm sorry Triple H...no confidence." Mike Chioda adds.

"Hunter...I'm sorry...no confidence." Beth adds.

"Hunter...I don't know if you hear what they're saying but I'm saying no confidence too. And I've always heard that...actions speak louder than words. I don't know what anybody else is doing but...right now I'm reluctantly walking out." Jerry says, getting out of the ring and walking away.

After Jerry it's the group of whiners to walk out next, followed by 4 of the Smackdown superstars. The whole diva locker room is next, followed by more Raw superstars and then the refs. The rest of the Smackdown superstars leave too. That leaves the group we were in, who are reluctant to leave. Cole gets up and leaves, and we follow after. Behind us is Booker T, Justin Roberts and then even the cameramen and everyone ringside.

"So we walked out, what does this mean now?"

"I don't know."

"We're just gonna have to see how the week goes." Alex adds.

"Yeah."

"But anyways, Mike's probably getting eager for you to get back so are you just gonna bring the food you got from catering with you when we leave?"

"Yeah. I'll eat on the way back. He's probably going to attack me when I get there."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I snicker.

"He's been planning."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. When you called me, he had attacked me over my raspberry stuff."

"Ooooh."

"Yeah. So he's antsy to get more since he got interrupted."

"Awww."

"He can survive a little longer." She says amusedly.

That's when we hear her name being called and it's coming from Hunter's voice. She stops and clenches her jaw.

"No, don't stop...keep walking." I tell her.

She nods and starts walking again. He keeps calling her name, asking her to stop.

"Don't stop." I repeat.

Of course he doesn't let up with trying to get her attention. She growls as it gets annoying.

"I can't take it anymore." She says, stopping.

She turns around and faces him, a less than pleased look on her face. She folds her arms over her chest and waits for him to speak.

"I know you had a legitimate reason to walk out with everyone."

She shrugs in acknowledgement, still not speaking.

"Hunter, we just agree with everyone else that it's not safe around here anymore. Not just for everyone else, but more so for us, given our conditions." I explain to him.

"I know." He sighs.

"But I think there's one thing we wanna know about what you did...last night. Why?"

"That's what I want to know. Why. Why last night, why would you not have Mike escorted to the trainer's so he could be with me during my anxiety attack? Just...why?" She finally speaks up.

"As for the night where I threw him out, I had no choice...I fired him and from that point on he was no longer working here, so I had to throw him out."

"You could have done it. Don't tell me that you couldn't."

"I was pissed off okay? I wasn't thinking straight."

"Whatever. Just know that you caused a whole lot of emotional issues for myself and Mike but especially him."

"You have no idea what he's been like since he couldn't get to me that night of Raw where you fired him and I had the anxiety attack. He has trouble sleeping because he has nightmares, he has flashbacks. He worries about me even more than before." She continues.

"Hopefully being away from here for so long will help him get back to normal. I hate seeing my husband like this and its basically your fault. Now I think I better go, because I don't want to be going back to Mike at the hotel being a mess of emotions. So just leave me alone. I am not happy with you one bit."

"Come on, let's go." She turns around and tells me and Alex.

We nod and we all walk away. We make it back to the room, and we decided that it'd be better to leave now rather than later. She grabbed her food and her drink, along with anything else she had and Alex and I grab what we head. We head out of the room and go out to the car, heading back to the hotel. We get up to our floor and walk out of the elevator.

"Thanks. Night you two." She says.

"Night."

She heads to her room. She breathes deeply before sliding the card into the slot and she opens the door, walking inside. Immediately Mike is there as she closes the door. Once she closes the door, he wraps her in a hug. She wraps her own arms around him as best she can and sighs, leaning into him.

"Something wrong?" He asks, since from the sigh he knew something was.

"Ran into Hunter." She murmurs.

"What happened?"

"He didn't really get to say much. I pretty much ripped into him."

"But you're okay right?"

"I'm alright. I told him to leave me alone and walked away before I lost my cool."

"Well that's good at least."

She nods into his shoulder.

"I was bound to run into him at some point...I just wish I didn't have to."

"I know."

"But you're back here with me now, you don't have to worry about him."

"I'm glad." She mumbles, snuggling into him.

"Want to just relax or something? You seem like you want to do that."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

"Alright, well why don't you get changed for bed first."

"Mmkay." She agrees.

She pulls away from the hug and goes over to her things to find something to change into. She puts on a cami and boyshorts that are the same color as Mike's eyes. He sees her and pats the spot next to him on the bed, since he moved to rlex on it while she got changed. She climbs onto the bed and into his arms.

"Guess what we get to watch Wednesday?"

"What."

"Well that episode of that show H8R, is gonna be on Wednesday. I filmed the episode on of the days when I wasn't around."

"Oh. I really wish I could have been on that with you."

"I know, especially since I couldn't change this hater's mind after all I did for him."

"Some people can be stubborn. You know that."

"I know, but it was fun though. He no longer looks like a dweeb."

She giggles a little.

"I'm not giving too much away...you're gonna have to watch for yourself."

"Okay."

"Oh but wait until you hear what he said about me."

"Oh jeez."

"Should be entertaining." She adds.

"Of course, it's me." Mike says.

She giggles again, looking amused.

"It'll be fun to watch, that's for sure."

He nods and she snuggles into him more. She subconsciously rubs her lips together.

"You just love to torture me don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what you did."

"No..."

"Lyssa..."

"...what?"

"Don't play all innocent with me."

She shrugs and nuzzles her head against him..

"I'm watching you..."

"I know, I can feel it."

"Can't hide anything from you." He says, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Tired babe?"

"Just a bit."

"We can pass on your planning if you're tired."

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. I don't want to fall asleep on you or anything."

She sighs inwardly and kisses him before laying down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." She shakes her head.

"Lys..."

"Mike. Just drop it."

"...I did it again." He sighs.

"It isn't you." She gets out of bed.

"I'm wound up and hormonal."

"And I'm trying my best to not make it worse for you."

"I know. I think I'm going to soak in the tub for a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nods, going into the bathroom to start the water.

He settles back down into his spot on the bed, the light off now and the tv still on. Mike falls asleep right after she shuts the water off. She gets in the water and tries to relax. It's clearly working because she could feel herself start to drift off. She doesn't feel like moving yet so she just lays her head on the side of the tub. She ends up falling asleep and a while after that, Mike walks into the bathroom half asleep. He finds her still in the tub, but sleeping. He sighs, almost amused. He then reaches in and pulls the drain plug before grabbing a towel, setting it close by. He picks her up carefully. Then he grabs the towl to help dry her off, before putting her clothes back on her. He hangs up the wet towel and then scoops her up, taking her out of the bathroom. She starts to stir as he lays her in bed. He pulls the blankets over you, before walking around and getting into his side of the bed and getting under the blankets as well. He leans over and kisses her head, quietly saying 'goodnight'. She mumbles a soft reply.


	243. Radio Interview & H8R

Today is one of those relaxing days where we have nothing to do. Well except for me, since I have an appointment today. I got up and rummaged through my things, picking out clothes to wear for the day, and then I head into the bathroom to take a shower. I took a pretty decent length shower, before stepping out and doing all that I had to before walking out of the bathroom. Alex is already up as I walk out of the bathroom, and I stop suddenly as I start to feel something weird. It dawns on me and I look at my stomach with surprise.

"You okay?" Alex asks as he sees the strange look on my face.

"Uh...yeah. I just felt something a little weird, I think it's the flutters that Aly told us about."

"Really?" He says excitedly after his eyes go wide.

"Yeah, I think so. Man that felt weird."

"It stopped?"

"I don't know, give me a minute."

I stand there and wait and see if the flutters stopped, and sure enough I felt another one.

"Nope, still going."

Alex rushes over and puts his hands on my stomach, wanting to feel for himself.

"I don't know if you can feel them yourself."

"Aww." Alex pouts.

"All I know is that I can feel it, and it's the weirdest feeling ever."

"I bet."

"If I remember correctly, when Aly had this happen before she went to her appointment, she found out what she was having that day."

"Seriously?" Alex looks really excited now.

"Yeah, so I guess there's a possibility that we can find out today."

"I would love that."

"Of course you would."

"You would too, you know it."

"I know."

"I'm excited to see how much Baby Love has grown."

"Me too."

"So how long do we have before the appointment?"

"About a couple hours."

"Darn."

"Yeah, so you're gonna have to wait a while longer."

"Aw. Breakfast then?"

"Yeah sure. But you need to get changed first mister." I poke his chest, giggling.

He laughs and goes to get changed. I put my shoes on and grab my purse that had everything in it, while I wait for him.

"Ready." He soon says.

I nod and we head out the door and we decide to walk since places to eat weren't too far away from the hotel. We hold hands the whole way there. We find a place and walk in, being seated shortly. We look through the menus for drinks while we wait. We order those and shortly after that, we order our food.

"Time is going by so slow." Alex sighs.

"You'll survive." I laugh.

"And yes I'm sure." I add.

Alex chuckles.

"I'll try."

"Good." I say, leaning over to him for a kiss.

"Just remember, we may or may not find out what we're having."

"I know. I hope we do though. That would be amazing."

"It would be." I nod.

Our food comes and we eat while talking. After we do finish eating, we pay and leave. Since there was still a lot of time left before the appointment, we just walked around. Before we realize it, time flies and it's time for my appointment.

"Guess what time it is." I smile.

"Yayyyyyy."

"We just need to head back so we can get the car, the doctor's is farther away from here."

"Okay." He nods.

We head back to the hotel and over to the car, getting inside. Then we head off to the doctor's. We get to the doctor's and check in. Shortly after that, my name is called. I go through the normal tests and everything before going into the room and waiting. The doctor comes in and talks to us for a bit before she sets up the ultrasound.

"Now is there any way that we can find out today what exactly we're having?"

"We can try. It all depends on the baby."

"We'd like to try."

She nods and moves the wand around to see if she can get a good angle to check the baby's gender. But unfortunately Bear isn't cooperation, so she isn't able to check the gender.

"Sorry guys but your little one is stubborn." She laughs a little.

"Awww."

"You might have better luck next time."

"We'll try next time then."

"Any questions or anything?"

"Can we hear the heartbeat?"

"Oh sure." She smiles.

She turns on the sound and as she moves the wand around we hear the heartbeat. I immediately smile and start to choke up.

"That's Bear..."

"Yeah..." Alex says, sounding choked up himself.

I look up at him just in time to see a tear running down his cheek.

"You're crying..."

"Can you blame me?" He manages to say.

"No, not really. But you're gonna make me cry."

"Sorry." He laughs a little.

"It's okay."

Alex leans down and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

My appointment lasts a little longer and then the doctor prints out some pictures for me before she leaves. We leave the room and out of the building, going over to the car. We get in and sit there for a while as we look over the pictures.

"We made that." Alex says quietly as we observe the photos.

"Yes...we did." I smile.

Alex wraps me in a hug, laying his head on mine.

"You know what I read? At this point in the pregnancy...Bear can hear us talking."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can we go lay in bed for a while?"

Alex smiles and we both go lay in bed. Of course when he lays down, he scooches down so that his head is by my stomach. Right then I knew he was gonna start talking to Bear since I mentioned it. And that's exactly what he does, talking quietly while rubbing my belly gently.

"You're too cute."

He smiles up at me and continues.

"I'm feeling the flutters again...Bear must hear you."

Alex grins widely.

"That reminds me, I have to call into a radio show to do a quick interview and that's in a few minutes or so." Alex remarks.

"Oh okay."

"You can go online and listen again if you want."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"You're gonna have to move first." I add.

"More cuddling afterwards?"

"Promise." I nod.

Alex seals the promise with a kiss and then gets my laptop and his phone. He tells me the site to go on and I do so, listening to who's on the radio now being interviewed, while Alex calls into the station and is put on hold until his turn. Alex steals a quick kiss from me while he waits.

They introduce him and play his music, before starting the interview.

"Good morning Alex."

"Good morning, how're you doing? That's a hell of a song huh? That intro song?"

"We like the tune. Do you mind if we call you A-Ry?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'm the rare breed Alex Riley, thank you-"

"What was the other one? The Varsity Killer. What was the other character you went by?"

"The Varsity Villain. I appreciate you remembering that." Alex laughs.

"You were kind of the douchebag jock that beat everyone's ass."

"Yeah...well yeah that's who I kind of was in high school. Though I wouldn't call myself a douchebag."

"You know you're a good sport because we talked to CM Punk not too long ago, and I brought up some monocure he went by years ago, and he did not appreciate it so-"

"Uh...well he's a little sensitive if you know him well, he's a tiny bit sensitive. You gotta...see him every once in a while. If he wakes up on the wrong side of the morning, it'll be a tough day for you."

"Who was your prom queen by the way when you were wrestling around with the Varisty bit?"

"I had with the WWE...I had this one girl who went by Courtney Taylor, that we did a prom queen thing for a while. But my actual prom...I don't know who the actual prom queen of my high school was. I can't even remember. I think Kimberly Davidson maybe?"

"Oh yeahh."

"But it's been a while."

"Yeah, it's been a while. We've talked to many WWE Superstars about 4 hours sleep."

"Oh god, I mean uh...I'd like to say last night but not even last night. Yeah, I had to get up and go with my wife to her appointment because of our baby, and I had to do this interview."

"How is that whole situation going?"

"It's going pretty good actually. We heard the heartbeat for the first time today." He explains.

I smile and take his free left hand and play with his fingers and his ring.

"Well we always feel bad because we know how hard you guys work, and with you yourself going through the baby stuff with your wife."

"Yeah it is a pretty tough schedule, even for her and the baby. But Tuesday night depending on the schedule we'll have that day off. But I don't think people realize that when they watch Monday Night Raw. It's Friday, Saturday, Sunday we're on the road. And the Monday night show that everyone sees on TV is really the last show of our loop that we've had all week. And it goes on every week, 52 weeks a year, and you barely seldomly get a couple days off. We're leaving for Mexico here on Friday. We'll be in Colorado and then passing over into Mexico. So yeah, it's a ton of travel and a lot of people don't get that. They see Raw and they think okay we have one show a week, we have to prepare for that one show. But it's not like that, it's usually an average of 4 to 5 shows a week, and never stops. But it's fun though, and it's a lot of travel but you get to see the world and it's really cool."

"I was gonna ask you about your trips outside the United States, so I'm glad you brought it up. I love watching the programs you do from Iraq and Afghanistan and things like that. The shows for the troops are always a blast. But when you go to places like Mexico, Japan, the fan excitement level seems to just absolutely double. I don't know if you made this trip, but there was some trip to Japan recently where there were grown men crying in the damn stands. Talk about if you can some of your experiences with how in different parts of the world, it's just madness."

"Yeah it's great that you...yeah you noticed that too because it is...it's so very true that you go to these places and that don't often get us live. And I remember we landed in Australia...Sydney, and there's thousands of people at the airport waiting for you to get off the plane. And they're excited, they're in your face, they want your autograph. They're appreciative of an entertainment company being able to travel over there. And them really getting to see the guys they see on TV, their heroes, the WWE Superstars in person. And it's really unbelievable...'cause I'm still pretty new to this. I've really only been traveling with the company for about a year. And to get off a plane in London or in Sydney, and have people know who you are, is just phenomenal. I think it to the power of the WWE and this whole WWE Universe that has gone worldwide at this point in a major way. It's an incredible feeling and what an amazing thing. You think you're making an impact on the US and then to get off a plane in one of these countries to have people screaming A-Ry, it's incredible."

"Alex your travels are gonna bring you here, the WWE Supershow tickets for Raw. The show is on Monday, February 20th at Target Center. Tickets are going on sale this Saturday at ten o'clock. The other obvious question I have for Alex Riley is...or for any male wrestler on the WWE roster. How in the hell do you work on a day to day basis with some of those divas, without doing something completely innapropriate?"

"At first to be honest, it's tough. You walk around trying to do your job and you're surrounded by beautiful women all the time. Beautiful, powerful you know, smart, educated women that are doing the same thing that you're doing. But then after a while you kind of...it becomes kind of routine like everything else. And I'm actually married now so...yeah."

"The only innapropriate things you can do is with me." I mutter.

He has to bite back a laugh as he hears me.

"Well do me this favor, between now and February in the Twin Cities. If Kelly Kelly get a bloody nose...bring me the kleenex okay? That's all I ask, it's not a big deal."

"Ew..." I mumble to myself

"So if I walk into the half ass morning show on February 19th with a bloody kleenex, you'll take it, you'll put it on the wall, you'll frame it."

"I want to put it on the wall of my fish house."

"Well I'm gonna make that happen. When you guys have me on February 19th, I can promise you a bloody kleenex from Kelly Kelly."

"Um...ew much?" I say, after hitting his arm lightly.

He laughs.

"We'll have you on no matter what."

"Okay."

"That's awesome. You're really willing to do that?"

"Absolutely. If you have me on the air, I will absolutely be willing to do that. I'll bring you two. I'll bring you one from Rosa Mendes as well."

"Alex...gross." I make a face.

He laughs again.

"No, what I want you to do with her is freeze one of her farts and bring it in."

"Ohhhh."

"We want...we want the cougar...Vickie Guerrero."

"Yeah I don't like her too much."

I laugh this time.

"Understatement."

"Me neither A-Ry, I don't even want anything from her. Nothing."

"Well uh...yeah I'm completely thrown at times by uh...oooh yeah whatever happened to Maryse? Someone just passed me something and said Maryse. Damn I miss her."

"I sure as hell don't." I mumble.

"Yeah I don't know, she hasn't been on television in a while. Um...yeah I honestly don't know, I'm sure she's still out there. She might be on Smackdown right now though. But the thing is we don't really like her either."

"That too is an understatement."

Then I put my computer down on the table next to me that's next to the bed, and I turn back to Alex as he's still going with the interview. I decide to have a little fun and start being distracting. Alex has to try really harad to stay focused on the interview. From what I could hear, they were ending the interview and he had hung up, putting his phone aside.

"You little minx." He says after turning to me.

"Love you too." I smile innocently.

"I love you but don't be all innocent with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do." He starts moving closer.

"Oh no..."

"Yes."

"Noooo."

"Yessssss."

"You started the distracting...now you suffer the consequences." He adds.

"Noooooo." I repeat.

"Too late..."

I squeal as he carefully pins me down.

"I told you."

"Alex." I giggle as he lavishes affection on me.

"You started it."

He chuckles as I squirm a little.

"Do you wanna hear Bear's heartbeat again?" I ask, while still squirming.

"Yes." He stops.

"I have to get the doppler from Aly then."

Alex reluctantly moves.

"Why don't you just call her and ask her to bring it over instead?"

"Or I could just walk down the hall..."

"Do you have to?"

"Alex, I'll be right back."

"...okay...fine.."

I kiss him and get up. I head out the door and walk down the hall to Aly and Mike's room, knocking on the door. Mike answers it.

"Oh, hey Carls. "

"Hey, where's Aly?"

"She's sleeping." He replies, motioning with his head towards the bed.

"Oh, well I just wanted to know if Alex and I could borrow that doppler of yours."

"Yeah sure." Mike nods.

I step inside the room as Mike goes to get the doppler for me.

"Thanks." I say as he hands it to me.

"Heard the heartbeat today didn't you?" He asks.

"Yeah. It made Alex cry."

"That happened to me when I first heard Savvy's."

"Aww." I smile.

"Oh, by the way, did you find out what you're having?"

"No...Bear was being stubborn."

"Oh that sucks." He chuckles.

"Yeah, maybe next time though."

"Right."

"But I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright. Bye Carls."

"Bye." I say, heading out the door and back to my room.

A few hours pass and Aly starts to stir, feeling movement in her belly.

"Stop moving..." She mumbles.

She whines when she doesn't stop, burrowing into the pillows. Mike notices her discomfort and he tries to calm her down. She repeatedly groans quietly until she start to slow down.

"Better?" He asks her.

"Mmhmm." She mumbles.

"Still tired huh?"

She pulls him up and snuggles into him.

"...don't wanna get up yet..."

"...too comfy..." She adds.

"You can sleep as much as you want, don't worry."

She nods lightly as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Carly stopped by a few hours ago, just thought you would like to know."

"What for?"

"The doppler."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She lays a soft kiss over Mike's heart and nuzzles his chest.

"You want anything to eat or something? I can go get it for you." He asks.

"Hmm...I dunno."

"Totally up to you...whenever you want something just let me know, and I'll go get it."

"Mmkay. I'm good for now though."

"Alright." Mike kisses her head.

"So what happened last night? I remember going into the bathroom and sitting in the tub, but how'd I end up here?"

"You fell asleep and I got you out."

"Ohhh..."

"After I had fallen asleep for a bit anyway."

"Right."

"I guess you were more tired than I was."

"Once I relaxed, yeah."

"Well that's good."

She feels Mike nuzzling his face in her hair. She giggles inwardly, knowing he'll smell the raspberry sorbet shampoo she used.

"You and the raspberry..."

"I know you like it."

"Of course I do."

"Hence why I used it."

"Right."

She giggles.

"Now you're gonna be all cuddly because of it."

"Maybe..."

"I'm guessing I'm in for it now."

"Perhaps." He grins.

"Oh boy." She laughs.

"You'll have to wait to find out."

She sighs.

"Sorry."

"Mmm."

"You seem more awake now."

"Yeah...and?"

"Just saying."

"Oh."

He kisses her head before going back to nuzzling his face in her hair. It isn't long before he stomach growls.

"I think someone's hungry now."

"Yes." She blushes.

"We can go get something to eat if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Just let me get dressed first." She adds.

"Okay." He agrees, letting her go.

She gets up and goes to her clothes. she gets frustrated looking through her thigns. She growls and sighs loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"Half of this stuff doesn't even fit anymore. And some of the rest is summer stuff."

"Well here..." He trails off, sliding off the bed and going over to his things, rummaging through everything until he picks some clothes out.

"...how about you wear something of mine just to get you through breakfast and I'll take you shopping for more clothes. That okay?"

"Okay. But what about all this that doesn't fit?"

"We can see about packing it up and sending it to one of the houses, okay?"

"Alright." She agrees.

"Thank you." She adds, taking the clothes from him.

"You're welcome."

She leans up and kisses him quickly before heading into the bathroom to change and do everything else. Of course he follows her, wanting to help or watch. He decides to watch, leaning against the doorframe. She smiles and occasionally blows kisses at him. He smiles back and once she's done changed and starts working on her hair and everything else, he decides to walk in and be all cuddly again.

"Hi cuddly." She giggles.

"Hi." He grins.

She kisses his cheek quickly. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her so that his hands rest on her stomach, and he rests his chin on her shoulder. She finishes her hair and does her makeup.

"You look great." He smiles.

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"You just love that I'm wearing your clothes."

"Of course."

"Goof."

"I know, but I'm your goof."

"Always, always, always." She says, kissing him in between words.

"Always." He repeats.

She gives him a lingering kiss and then pulls away.

"Food calls."

"Right, let's go then."

They leave the bathroom and grab their things, heading to the car. Mike drives them to a place and they go in. They're seated and the two of them order their drinks before looking over the menu.

"You're birthday is Saturday." She smiles.

"I know." Mike grins.

"It's going to be fun."

"Of course." He says.

"Anything planned?" He asks.

"Not telling." She giggles.

"Awwww."

"You'll live. Its only a few days."

"I suppose."

She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You can make it."

"I can try."

"Sure." She laughs.

The waiter comes back over and they order their food, talking some more while they wait. The food comes to the table and they start to eat.

"Yayyy. Food."

"You're both hungry, I can tell."

"Mmhmm."

"That's probably why she woke me up by kicking me."

"Probably." He agrees, rubbing her stomach with one hand.

"But that was uncomfortable this morning."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. At least you helped. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

Shortly after that, they finish eating. Mike pays and we go to the car, heading off to the mall.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" She giggles.

"Yes." Mike grins.

"I thought so."

They arrive at the mall.

"Hah, they have the expectant mothers parking spots." She laughs.

"They think of everything don't they?" He chuckles.

"Apparently."

"But what are we waiting for, let's park and go."

Mike parks and they get out. She laces her fingers with his as they walk inside.

"Where to first? Your pick." Mike asks.

"Maternity clothes."

"Alright, let's go."

She nods and they find the store. She goes around, picking out things.

"Okay, I'm gonna go try these on to make sure they fit alright.

Mike follows her to the fitting room and sits in the chair right there to wait.

"How does the first one fit?" He asks after a while.

"Its not bad."

"Good."

She tries on all the pants and leaves one pair on while she puts on some different tops.

"So far so good." She remarks.

"That's great. I wanna see."

She opens the door since the chair is right outside the stall she's in.

"I like that." He smiles once he sees.

"Me too."

"I like everything I picked out." She adds.

"Your picks too." She finishes before he says anything.

"Why thank you."

She shuts the door and changes into something else. This time she changes into one of the dresses that she had picked out. She opens the door and waits for his reaction.

"I love it."

She smiles. He motions for her to spin and she does a careful turn all the way around.

"Amazing." He grins and she blushes a little.

"That color looks great on you."

"It makes your eyes really pop." He adds, continuing to look her up and down.

"Charmer." She says, continuing to blush.

"You know it."

"Yes I do."

"And like I alway say, you're cute when you blush."

This makes the blush worse and she shuts the door to try something else on.

"I love you." He says from outside the door.

"Love you too babe."

She looks over what she hasn't tried on yet and picks a skirt, trying that on. She puts on a shirt and jacket, admiring the outfit before letting Mike see it.

"Wow, now I really love that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"You like looking at my legs." She teases.

"Mayybe."

"More like definitely." She laughs.

"Yeah..."

He reaches out since she had stepped closer. She steps back.

"Ah ah ahhhh." She scolds

"Awww...whyyy?" He whines.

"Because you'll get carried away."

"In a store? Really?"

"Not that far but I know you'll have trouble containing yourself."

"Awww."

She shuts the door again to try another outfit. This outfit is another dress, but one that Mike had picked out. She admires it and then opens the door.

"Oh Mike, this is your pick."

His eyes widen slightly as he looks her over.

"...so?" She asks.

"Just...wow."

"Good wow?"

"Very good wow."

"Good." She smiles.

"You did good." She adds.

"Yes I did." He mumbles.

"Very good." He grins, looking her over again.

She laughs and lets him look a little longer before shutting the door.

"Anything else to try on or are you all set?" He asks.

"I have more."

"Okay."

She turns her attention to the last little pile of things to try on and she smirks. She takes the dress off and tries on what's left from the little pile. She hides most of it after trying that much on. She leaves two of them to show Mike. Once she was ready, she opened the door again and showed him. A smirk tugs at the corners of her lips as she leans against the door.

"Now I'm just speechless."

"I can tell." She laughs lightly.

"So you really really really like it."

She teases him, making sure to stay out of reach.

"Ohhhh come on..."

She laughs.

"Maybe another day..."

Mike pouts as she goes to put on the last thing. Once change into that, she walks out again.

"You are so not making things easier."

"I know." She grins.

"But it's so much fun." She adds.

"Yeah, for you." He grumbles.

"Oh come on, you love it too."

"You know you do." She pokes his leg with her foot.

"Yeah I know."

"So a yes for this then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. This is the last thing so I'm going to get dressed and we can pay." She says, stepping close enough for a kiss.

"Alright." He says after kissing back.

She gets changed and brings all the clothes out. They go over to the cashier and Mike pays for everything.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek as they leave.

"Anything for you."

"I'm going to put an outfit on. I love wearing your clothes but that is more for lazy indoor days."

"Right."

She picks out a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that has black long sleeves and a black hodd. She goes into the bathroom and changes. Once she comes out, she puts his clothes in one of the bags.

"Better?"

"Much." She smiles.

"Good."

"Somebody wants to say hi daddy." She tells him.

He smiles and leans down to her stomach, saying 'hi' back to Savannah, placing a hand on her stomach as well. Aly smiles as he stomach moves under his palm.

"I love you." He says to her.

"And mommy." He adds, kissing her.

She responds happily to his kiss.

"So where to next?"

She tells him and they go to there and several other stores before taking a break for food. After that, they go to Bath and Body. She spends some time in there, getting whatever she wanted. They pay for that stuff and walk out.

"Okay lover Boy. Your pick." She remarks.

"Yay." He smirks, looking around.

She watches him amusedly. Then he spots his favorite store and smirks.

"Alright, let's go."

"I figured." She laughs as he leads her in that direction.

They walk into the store and he insists that he picks out everything. She follows him around, looking amused.

"You're gonna go crazy with everything aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You mean definitely."

He smirks. She snickers and rubs her stomach.

"Just wait until you're born, daddy's gonna spoil you too." She says to Savannah.

"Yes I will." Mike agrees.

"My girls deserve to be spoiled."

"Aw." She giggles.

"Love you both." He smiles, leaning over and kissing her.

"We love you too."

Then he moves along, looking through things and picking out things that he likes.

"Alright, I think that's enough." He says.

"Sure?" She teases.

He looks in the bag, thinking for a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She laughs.

"I'll be sitting by the fountain out there while you pay." She tells him.

He goes over to the cashier with the bag of stuff that he picked out and waits for the person before him to pay for their things, and then when they were done, he pays for everything he picked out for her. He takes the bag and walks out to her.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go?"

She shakes her head.

"Alright, back to the hotel then."

They gather the bags and go to the car, putting it all in the backseat. They get in and Mike drives them to the hotel. Everything gets taken up to their room. She climbs up and sprawls out on the bed.

"All that shopping tire you out?"

"A bit."

"You can nap if you want."

"I don't want to nap. I just want to rest and cuddle."

"We can do that."

She moves and opens her arms for him. He kicks off his shoes before climbing onto the bed, and she wraps her arms around him. She snuggles as close as she can.

"My pillow."

"Yup." He chuckles.

"Always will be."

"Always." He assures her, kissing her head.

"For you and for Savvy after she's born."

"I know."

"She'll love sleeping on you." She adds, giggling.

"She's going to be such a daddy's girl." She smiles.

"I think we figured that out the way she responds to me." He chuckles.

"That's true." She agrees.

"Like I've said before, I'll love her to pieces."

"I know you will." She kisses his jaw.

Then she gets more comfortable and snuggles into him.

"I can't wait for us to be a family." Mike adds, letting his hand run up and down her back.

"Me neither."

His fingers press against a spot on her back and she arches, groaning.

"...do that again..." She mumbles.

He smirks and does it again. She groans again and sighs.

"Feels good."

"I can tell."

She nips at his jaw.

"...more please..."

He grins and does it for a third time.

"...god that feels good." She groans softly.

"Well now I know what I'm gonna have to do more often then."

"Definitely." She gives a little laugh.

"Another sensitive spot huh?"

"...mmm..."

Then he presses into that spot again.

"Ohhh..." She groans again.

"This is fun." He grins.

"And it feels so good." She mumbles.

"So you keep telling me."

"Just being honest."

"I know."

Then she feels his hand wandering.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Riiiiiight."

"Sneak." She adds.

"You love me."

"Very much."

"And I love you very much."

"I know." She says, giggling as he gets more touchy feely.

"You're just Mr. Touchy Feely today aren't you?"

"Yes I am. You've been driving me crazy. I think I get to have my fun now."

"Oh boy."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have marks after this." She adds, mumbling.

"Mayybe."

"Piranha."

"That's right." He chuckles.

"Because I love you and the noises you make." He adds with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh really? Why do I not find that surprising?"

"Because you know me."

"Very true."

"Well you can only hope Savvy doesn't interrupt you then. So I'd get started with what you plan on doing and start soon."

"Right." He smirks.

He then lets his hands continue wandering, and he presses his lips to her neck. She tilts her head and sighs. He wastes no time in nipping at the skin as he moves along. She makes small noises each time. He smirks against her skin each tim because like he said before, he loves the noises that she makes.

"Mmm...Mike..." She moans softly as he sucks and nips at a spot, intent on marks.

He continues as his hands keep wandering before lacing his fingers with hers. She squeezes his hands, laying her head against the bed. Once he feels like a mark has started to form, he moves onto another sensitive spot on her neck. She arches and makes a louder noise. He smirks again and pulls away from the spot, placing kisses everywhere along her neck. She squirms a bit, torn between giggling and groaning. He chuckles before moving to the other side of her neck and he does the same thing. Then he moves to her lips for a brief moment, before leaning his forehead against hers. She leaves her eyes closed, trying to calm herself a bit.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I guess Savvy decided to be calm the whole time."

"Guess you got lucky."

"Guess so."

"Anything else planned today? Other than watching the show?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"It's just one of those boring days I guess."

"I guess. We could always swim, do massages, go out for ice cream, soak in the tub..."

"Hmm well since we haven't gone swimming in a while we could do that. At least this time the pool is inside."

"Right." She agrees.

"Question is, do you wanna move or no?"

"I think I can manage."

"Alright."

"You're gonna have to let me go first though."

"Aww."

"You've been cuddly enough for now."

"Neverrrrrrr." He declares, clinging.

"Then no swimming."

"Damn." He mutters.

"But hey think about it...swimsuit."

"True..."

"...so, let me go then."

"...okay." He finally agrees and lets go.

She slides off the bed first and goes over to her things to pick out a swimsuit. She finds one and changes into it. He too changes into a swimsuit himself. She goes into the bathroom briefly to inspect the marks.

"Okay...not putting my hair up this time." She mutters to herself.

She walks back out as Mike finishes grabbing what they need.

"Can't put my hair up this time."

"Why?"

"Because of your marks."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

He grins sheepishly and she shakes her head.

"Let's go Lover Boy."

He keeps grinning as he follows her out of the room and down to the pool.

"Would you quit grinning already?" She laughs as they get into the water.

"Whyy?"

"I get it, you're proud of your marks."

"Yes, yes I am."

She looks amused and pokes him in the ribs.

"Poke." She giggles.

"Poke." He mimics, poking her back.

Then they get into a poking war. She ends up wrapped in Mike's arms, gigging up a storm.

"I got you." He chuckles.

"Yep." She giggles.

"You started the poking though, so only blame yourself."

"True. But it was fun."

"Yes it was."

She twists and moves her head until she can see his face. Then she pokes him and giggles.

"Heyyyy."

"Poke." She laughs.

"Gonna play that game again huh?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm do I have to press into that spot in your back again?"

"I don't care, that feels good."

"Hmm, maybe later."

She shrugs and smiles at him. Then out of the corner of her eyes, all se saw walk by was a blonde head. Her smiles drops immediately.

"What? What's wrong?"

"...Frenchie..."

"Don't worry about her...okay?"

"I'll try."

He nods and holds her to him as close as she can get. He rubs her back soothingly and then leans down for a kiss. She responds, her eyes sliding shut. After they pull away, she buries her face in his neck just so that she wouldn't have to see Maryse. Mike kisses her head and continues rubbing her back as he pulls her along. He soothingly tells her things so that she can try and forget about Maryse being there. She nuzzles his neck while listening. Of course they didn't know, but she took one look at them and a look of total disgust formed on her face. She did notice at least one of the marks on Aly's neck that was visible and that just mae her a tad angry and still being disgusted. Mike runs his fingers through her hair, thus showing that there's more marks as he moves her hair. She's in shock at this point, but snaps out of it and shakes her head slightly before paying attention to what she was doing.

"Miss Jellybean is moving again." She murmurs against Mike's neck.

"I know, I can feel it." He chuckles, and she laughs a little.

"I think she's telling us that she likes the water."

"I think so. She's probably going to be a little waterbug."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Especially with the indoor pool at the Vegas house."

"Oh yeah." He nods.

"I'm excited about that house. Our first home together. I mean yes, our other places are now both of ours but this is the first as a couple."

"I know."

"I can't wait to decorate and everything. Pick out furniture..."

"It's gonna be a lot of fun."

"Definitely."

"We can start looking at furniture and stuff whenever you want to."

"Some stuff sure but I think most should wait until we go out there. I'd like to do the shopping in person instead of online. Testing things out is part of the fun anyway." She says, taking her face out of his neck and just laying it against his shoulder.

"True..."

"We get to go bed shopping." He smirks.

"Yes we do." She smirks.

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Lover Boy." She laughs more.

"Yup, that's me." He chuckles.

"Oh I know. Believe me." She grins.

They swim around for a while before deciding to get out and sit on a couple of the pool chairs. Mike just climbs out, going to get the towels ready while she wades up the steps and out of the pool. He wraps a towel around her as she steps out, and she thanks him. She kisses him and then follows him to the chairs. He sits down first and motions for her to sit with him. She looks at him with amusement before sitting on his lap.

"Just a few more hours until we get to watch the show."

"Cool. I can't wait to see it."

"Of course my part is the 2nd half of the show. Save the best for last."

"Oh of course." She laughs.

"It'll be worth the wait, I know it." She adds.

Mike grins and kisses her.

"Of course."

"Wish I could've been there for it."

"I know."

"Oh well. At least I get to watch it with you."

"Right."

"I think before that comes on, I'll be taking a shower or bath. I'll need to get the chlorine out of my hair."

"Good idea."

"Speaking of hair...I need to get a haircut."

"Awww, but I like your hair."

"I haven't had a haircut in a while. Plus haven't you noticed my hair is thicker than normal?"

"Yeah I have noticed that."

"Its from being pregnant. Not as much hair falls out when you're pregnant so your hair is thicker."

"Ohh."

"I need to get it thinned out some and get it trimmed. I won't cut it too much, I promise."

"Because I love it."

"I know you do."

She and Mike stay down at the pool for about another hour, before deciding to head back up to the room so that she could have enough time to take a shower or bath and then relax until the show comes on. She stands in the bathroom, trying to decide what to take.

"Hmm..." She chews her lips and twists some of her hair around her finger.

"What do you think Mike? Shower or bath?"

"It depends on how quick you want to be." He replies as he leans against the door frame.

"Well there's plenty of time."

"Right, so take the bath if you want."

"Planning on joining me?" She asks teasingly.

"Tempting, but maybe next time."

"Aw." She pouts.

"You just go and relax."

"But..."

"It's okay, you need all the relaxing you can get."

She pouts more and sticks her bottom lip out.

"Pleeeease?" She adds.

"I want you to..." She whines.

"Well I guess I could..."

"Please. I like having baths with you."

"Okay, I'll join you."

She lets out a short squeal of happiness and kisses him hard.

"Let's gooooo." She says after pulling away.

Mike chuckles and starts the water. She hops up on the counter and waits for the tub to fill. Once it was filled up, he shuts the water off and she hops off the counter. They underss and get in. They relax for a bit before washing up, helping each other. They spend as much time as they wanted to in there, and it was about an hour later when they had decided to get out. They wrap themselves in towels and go out into the room to get dressed.

"You can pick what I wear if you want." She tells Mike.

"You know I would love to."

"Have at it Lover Boy." She giggles.

He grins before going over to the bag of things that he had picked out and bought earlier in the day. He pulls something out and brings it to her. She smiles and puts it on.

"You would pick something like this."

"But of course." Mike's grin getting wider.

"Maybe I should pick things out more often." He chuckles.

"Maybe." She giggles.

Then he gets dressed after she does and they both climb onto the bed to relax and wait for the show to come on. She snuggles into him, sighing in content.

"The day just flew on by."

"Yeah it did."

"And we're just in time to see my part of the episode." He says once he turns the tv on to see the first half of the show ending, and then a preview on what's going to happen coming up next.

The preview includes what the hater has to say about Mike, Mike and him getting into what seems like will be a fight, and making the hater get a haircut.

"You made him cut his hair? Oh my god." Aly laughs.

"What? He looked like a dweeb before."

She just laughs.

After the commercial break Mike's part of the episode begins. He's in the car with Mario Lopez and Mario gives him the proper introduction of course.

"You look good." Aly smiles.

"Of course I do, I always do."

"Yes I know."

"This may be a silly question, but have you ever met a hater?" Mario asks.

"Are you kidding me? I'm in the WWE, I'm hated by thousands live, each and every week. They will literally go on a tangent for five minutes about everything they can't stand about me. The way I dress, the way I walk, the way I talk, they think I'm annoying, they think I'm pompous, they think I talk about myself...which I do."

Aly giggles.

"Modest much?" She adds.

"Never." He snickers.

"What's your biggest concern about meeting a hater?"

"Sometimes I feel that with the WWE, they can't differentiate The Miz from Mike. I mean Mike, this is me, I'm a normal guy, average every day you know? I have a wife and a baby on the way. And it sucks when you're going through an airport, you know just trying to get through the day, and literally someone yells 'you suck!'."

"Aww." Aly pats Mike's leg.

"I think people don't understand that in the WWE, I play a role. I play a role of the bad guy. But they don't get to know Mike, so I feel like this is a great opportunity for people to actually see Mike come out, Mike shine through."

"Alright Miz, here's the deal. Your hater Michael has no idea I'm gonna show this to you. He thought he was auditoning for a reality show about wrestling and we asked him about you."

"A hater named Michael, how ironic."

"Oh I know right?" Mike laughs.

"You ready to meet your hater?"

"Yes I'm ready to meet my hater. Let's go."

"I don't like The Miz because he's a self-centered, little prissy-boy jerk. The Miz thinks he's a badass wrestler, he's calling himself the best wrestler in the WWE, no I don't think so. He's just not that great, makes me sick to my stomach, he's a douchebag of the highest caliber. He thought he could get famous by going on all these reality TV shows. It worked, but that doesn't mean you're not a little whiny, bitch Miz."

"Oh he did not." Aly says, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yes he did."

"When you're hearing people say this stuff, do you get more frustrated, get bothered, is it like...laugh it off?"

"All my life I was told you can't do something. Whether it was sports, when I tried out for the Real World, people told me I couldn't do that. When I told them I wanted to be a WWE Superstar...you can't do that. So it drove me to basically say, I wanna do this and I can do this...and I did it."

Aly smiles and kisses Mike's jaw.

"How do you deal with haters when you've met them before?"

"Every single hater is absolutely different, so you never know what to expect, what they're gonna say, but I just go off their feeling and try to understand where they're coming from."

"Alright Miz, here's the deal. We're sitting outside the sports bar right here, we have cameras hidden inside so we can see our accomplice Eric, and your hater Michael. You're gonna meet a friend of Eric's, and he's really an actor and his name is Dave. Your hater Michael thinks Dave hooked him up with passes to a WWE Fan Appreciation Day. But what he doesn't know is that we've faked the entire event with an announcer, extras and everyone's in on it. So let's go inside the control room, listen to what he has to say about you, and when the time is right, you're gonna go in and confront him."

"This should be interesting."

"It is." Mike says.

Mike then notices her eyes intently focused on his image on the screen.

"You like don't you?"

"Love." She replies absentmindedly.

Mario and Mike walk into the control room while the 'fake' fan appreciation begins with the announcer and everything.

"What do you love so much about the WWE?"

"The action, the drama, the excitement. It's bigger, it's badder, it's wrestling baby."

"This guy has no idea what's gonna hit him." Mike says amusedly.

"But are there any WWE Superstars that you...hate?"

"The Miz...Mike The Miz. Why are you in the WWE Miz? You're just a reality superstar, that got carried away...get out of here Miz!"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Mike comments.

"You are a coward. You're a little pretty-polly-prissy...pants coward." The hater says, the word between prissy and pants being bleeped out.

Mario just cracks up laughing and the look on Mike's face is just priceless.

"Nu-uh. He didn't!" Aly says in surprise.

"But he did." Mike replies.

"Not cool."

"Alright, you know how to handle this guy? You know what you gotta do? Really lay it on thick okay? Give him The Miz that he thinks he knows...go ahead buddy, good luck."

"I want some specifics now. Here's what I want to do, I wanna hear some specifics...what you hate about the Miz."

"What I hate about The Miz, he got on TV and he said...hey, I'm gonna be a star. He didn't do it with the talent, he didn't do it with the hard work, he did it with...the TV. That's it...he's all talk and no smack." The hater Michael says while Mike is standing right behind him with that not so pleased look on his face.

Aly starts giggling.

"All talk and no smack? Say where are you Miz."

"Where are you Miz?"

"Louder."

"Where are you Miz?"

"Louder!"

"Where are you Miz?"

Mike taps his shoulder as he says that and when he turns around he freaks out, but Mike keeps the straight face.

"Aha, he was so not expecting that." Aly laughs.

"That was the whole point." Mike chuckles.

"It's funny."

"You think this is funny? Why don't you say it to my face?"

"..I'm saying it to your face."

"Good...say it to my face."

"...I don't like you Miz. I don't think you're cool, I think you're a little bit of a coward, and uh..."

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh. Are you gonna stutter? Is that what you're gonna do? You gonna get a little nervous huh? Telling me that I'm not a star? I'm the biggest star the WWE has ever had, and ever will have. I'm the talent, I am number one, I am the best superstar in the WWE and I could care less what you and everybody else here thinks of me! I'm sick of hearing people say, oh the Miz isn't that talented, the Miz is this, the Miz is that. I am talent! I make people! I made Alex Riley, I made Daniel Bryan, I made John Cena, I made every single person. I make people famous!What you wanna say something? Say something...say it."

That's when the hater goes after Mike and it looks like they're going to get into a little fight, before breaking for a commercial, but not before showing what's coming up., which includes the haircut.

"You're such a goof." She giggles.

"I know." He grins.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After the commercial break, they do a quick replay of what happened before with the almost fight breaking out, but then we see that Mike gets him in some kind of headlock and prevents him from hurting him at all. The 'fake' announcer and that actor guy come over and break them apart and that's when Mario comes into the room.

"First of all I have to shake your hand for having the courage to attack my man right here. You are the real deal and you're also on a hidden camera show called H8R, and this entire event is set up for you. Because you my friend are clearly a hater of The Miz. But my man was laying it on extra thick today in the Miz role that he portrays. Because really, he's Mike and Mike wants to show you that he's a normal, great guy. So would you be open to spending a little time with him? I set up something really cool, hang out and then afterwards you can decide for yourself, man to man whether you still feel the same about him. Is that cool?"

"Alright. I accept it."

"Cool with you Mike?"

"I accept it." Mike says himself and then he and his hater shakes hands.

"He definitely has guts, that's for sure. Going after you like that." Aly says to Mike.

"Yead definitely surprised me, but I took care of it."

"I saw."

"Getting in the Miz's face felt awesome. Even though I was a little scared for my life at times, it felt really good to get in there and really give it to the guy who's been giving me all this grief in being a WWE fan."

"Alright gentlemen to your corners, we don't need-"

"You got way lucky by the way. Lucky this is a TV show...I swear to god...swear." Mike says, amusedly.

Mike and his hater get into the car to spend time together and get to know each other.

"I'm not particularly looking forward to spending time with The Miz. He wants us to hang out and try to be buddies. And so I guess we're gonna go chill for a bit, and see if he can try to get on my good side."

"What do you do right now?"

"I'm just selling stuff. Musical instruments."

"You play music? What do you play?"

"The guitar."

"I actually play the guitar as well, but I'm terrible at it. I literally have a travel guitar that I travel with 'cause we're on the road all the time. What do you like to play?"

"I play country."

"You play country?"

"I play country..uh huh. I'm a singer/songwriter, that's what I wanna do you know be a country star."

"You basically want to be a country singer."

"That's the dream."

"Have you done anything to try and become a country singer?"

"I've done the uh...American Idol thing."

"You did American Idol? What you tried out for American Idol? I must say, you are ballsy."

Aly laughs lightly.

"Today my game plan with this kid is to make him over, and literally make him walk, talk and act like a somebody. Make him feel what it's like to be me. Welcome to Bolt. I'm gonna get him a haircut, I'm gonna get him a change of clothes. The kid may have confidence on the inside, but on the outside he looks like a dweeb."

"You're so nice babe." She laughs.

"Well it's true." He chuckles.

He kisses her head as they continue watching.

"So the Miz brought me to this barber shop in downtown LA, and said that I needed a new style to go and be successful. Did you cut your hair?"

"No actually I didn't. I had uh...Mohawk Matt do it."

"Really? Now I'm having reservations. I was thinking do I or don't I put my fate in the hands of Matt. Okay, we'll see what he can do with this."

Then the haircutting begins, and a lot of hair is coming off.

"It's looking pretty good." Mike comments.

"It doesn't look like yours does it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes it does." Aly snickers.

"Alright, good."

"Do you hate me because I'm a WWE Superstar and because of the persona that I portray on TV, or do you hate me as a person?"

"I hated you overall as both the persona and a person. You're very full of yourself, you're vain, your face and your voice..."

"How rude." Aly scoffs.

"It's not even something I can help either." Mike says amusedly.

"I guess I'm just a hater today."

Once the haircut was all set, he was turned around so that he could look at it.

"Wow, this is a complete re-adjustment. I'm not not happy with this."

"I'm not one to brag about these sort of things, but if you look at the haircut...exactly like mine." Mike starts to say, before lowering his voice to a whisper.

Aly laughs again and Mike snickers.

"It doesn't look like me."

"Hah, I don't look like you."

"No you don't look like me."

"Thank goodness."

"The ultimate form of revenge of a guy that hates me...is to make him look exactly like me."

"Did this...this is all great, grand, wonderful, we're getting there. This is next, so we're going to give you a whole new wardrobe."

Michael soon comes out from changing into something different, and he walks out in a suit, something that Mike would wear.

"Duuude. You gotta look...you gotta feel good right now."

"I'm surprised myself because it's pink, but...I actually like this."

"Real men wear pink." Aly remarks.

Aly grins up at Mike.

"That's right." He grins back.

She kisses him before turning back to the TV.

"I told him I didn't want pink, but I ended up in this little number. And it doesn't look bad, it looks pretty good...looking sharp today."

"Feel good, you like it? He made fun of my hair, he made fun of my suit, and then all of a sudden when he's wearing it, he all of a sudden likes it. Puppet Master's in effect kids."

"I love it. I love it, let's get out of here. I got one more thing for you, you ready?"

"The Miz's advice on how to succeed first was the look. You have to look the part and you have to look successful or people won't take you seriously. And it's good advice...from the Miz."

"So you changed on the outside, how about on the inside?" How do you feel about yourself?"

"I feel good. I feel a little more confident. This suit is making me stand up a little straighter."

"Doesn't it? It's one of those things like uh...if you feel more confident, then you feel better about yourself. Then I think all will go well. I can sit there and tell you, oh need to do this, you need to do that. But it's all in the matter of what you believe in yourself. You know what I mean? Have you ever been hated? To know what it's like to be on the other end of it?"

"No I can't say that I have."

"You've never been hated? You've always been loved your entire life. Everyone has just loved...oh there's Michael, we love him."

"I can't think of anyone off the top of my head that's hated me."

"Now who's the cocky one? Now who's the cocky...you're telling me no one's ever hated you before. Let's face it...you got the hair, you got the suit and you're getting to be a little cocky."

"Who does that remind us of hmm?" Aly giggles.

"I know." Mike laughs.

"I don't make enemies."

"Everybody has a little Miz in them...everybody. Sorry Michael even you do."

"I'm gonna give you an opportunity to put on a concert for a bunch of my friends. Not only are you gonna look the part, but you're gonna be on national TV playing one of your original songs if you could for everyone here. Are you up for it?"

"Wow I was absolutely not ready for this at all."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce Michael, he's going to play an original song."

He starts to play the guitar that was handed to him and he sings.

"Let's face it, Michael has a nice haircut, he looks great, you can tell he feels great. He's a completely different person than when he first started. I think he's starting to gain a little trust in me...I think he likes me."

"He's good." Aly remarks.

Soon he slows down the playing to a stop and stops the singing, everyone cheering.

"Yeahhhh. Woooooo!" Mike exclaims.

Then this girl comes up to Michael and kisses him out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know her?"

"I do not."

"Well you know her now."

"Wow." Aly laughs.

"Alright, I have one final question...very serious question. Do you still hate me?"

"Today, we did a lot of stuff. I lost a bit more hair than I thought I was going to. You've done a lot of things for me and I thank you for that, that's great. And I do feel like I did get to know Mike Mizanin a little bit. Turns out we have a few things in common."

"So you got some insight into me that you didn't have before."

"Right."

"Okay."

"But...there's still The Miz. And...The Miz is still a cocky son of a bitch, and I still hate The Miz."

Aly rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Haters gonna hate."

"Yeah."

"You still hate me. But you look good. It's okay, you'll enjoy being hated one day, I promise you."

There was one more little snip of Michael talking about him being a hater, before the show had ended.

"That was fun." Aly smiles.

"It was fun to film."

"I bet."

"Be sure to let me know if you're gonna be on any more shows that I don't know about, that you've already made." She adds.

"I will."

"Wanna just relax and watch tv until we fall asleep?"

"Sure."

She and Mike settle down in their spots and get comfortable. He reaches over and turns off the light before getting comfortable, and she snuggles into him.

"Mmm. Love you." She murmurs.

"Love you too."

He rubs her back and stomach. The rubbing of her back as always, starts to make her tired. She snuggles in even more and drifts off. He kisses the top of her head and drifts off himself shortly after. In my room, Alex and I are getting in bed after changing into pajamas.

"You just had too much fun listening to Bear today."

"What can I say, its the best sound ever." Alex smiles.

"Of course it is." I smile as well.

"Its too bad that Baby Love didn't cooperate though."

"I know, I wish we could've found out what Bear is."

"We just have to wait 4 weeks for my next appointment and hopefully we can find out then." I add.

"Well let's just hope those 4 weeks will go by fast."

"I hope so."

"Alright, I think we should get to sleep. You do have a long day tomorrow with Superstars and everything."

"Right. Night love." He kisses my head.

"Love you too, night."


	244. Mike's 31st Birthday

It's Saturday and it's Mike's birthday. Aly's up before him, one reason being Savannah, but the other reason being that she's excite about it being his birthday. She smiles and watches him sleep while she rubs her stomach gently.

"It's daddy's birthday." She says to Savannah.

"It's going to be a good day." She continues.

Savvy kicks and Aly takes that as her agreeing with her.

"You think so too huh? Good." She continues.

A while after that, he starts to stir. She smiles and slides down so she's level with him. Then she leans in and presses her lips against his. It doesn't take him long to start to respond, kissing her back. She makes sure to kiss him thoroughly before she pulls away.

"Happy birthday and good morning."

"Thank you...and good morning to you too."

She kisses him again and squeezes him.

"Today is going to be a good day and your daughter agrees."

"Well I'm glad she agrees."

"Me too." She laughs.

"And no I'm not telling you what I have planned for you."

"Awww."

"You can wait, just like last year."

"Darn."

"Don't worry though, it'll be fun."

"I know. You always have good plans."

"Yes I do."

"But that stuff isn't until later. We have plenty of time to do whatever you'd like." She adds.

"Right." He nods.

"Anything particular in mind?"

"Maybe breakfast first?"

"Sure, I could go for that. How about IHOP?"

"Sure, sounds good."

She rolls away and starts to get up.

"You just need to get dressed." She adds.

"I know." He says but yet doesn't move, his eyes on her as she walks over to her clothes.

"I can feel your eyes on me." She giggles.

She hears him laugh.

"Get dressed birthday boy."

"Let me enjoy the view first."

"Oh ok." She smiles.

She picks out her clothes and gets dressed, exaggerating her motions for him. He inwardly groans and she giggles because she knows she's driving him crazy.

"Tease."

"You enjoy it."

"I do."

"Now go get dressed."

"Okay, fine."

He reluctantly gets up while she heads into the bathroom. Once he finishes getting dressed, like always, he leans against the doorframe of the bathroom and watches her. She puts on her jewelry and then her lip gloss.

"Beautiful." He grins.

"Thank you Casanova." She teases lightly, putting the cap on the gloss.

"You're very welcome."

She sticks the gloss in her pocket, knowing that she'll have to re-apply it soon since it's the raspberry sorbet he loves.

"Are we all set now?"

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go."

They gather their things and head out. They decide to walk since it's fairly nice out and the restaurant isn't far. Like always they head in and get seated, doing the usual routine of the drinks and everything. She pushes her menu away, already knowing what she wants. Mike on the other hand looks over the menu since he's not sure on what to get. She amuses herself by playing with his wedding ring.

"Having fun?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I know what I'm getting now."

"Good for you."

When the waiter brings the drinks they order the food and wait some more. Finally the food comes and she eats eagerly.

"Mmm waffles and bacon."

"It does look good."

"Want some?"

"Sure."

She gets a bite on the fork and offers it to him. He takes it and eats it.* "That is good." He says after he eats it.

"I know."

Then he goes to eating the food that he had ordered. Soon she finishes and pushes away the empty plate. She sits back and rubs her stomach absentmindedly while resting her head against Mike's shoulder.

"You're full huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Savvy's happy now." She adds.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mike smiles and kisses her head.

"She was kicking up a storm before you woke up this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And I missed it."

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful."

"It's okay, she'll be moving later I'm sure."

"Of course."

"She just loves moving around for you." She adds.

"I know she does." He smiles.

"And I love that." He adds.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. He finishes his food and they do the usual and pay before leaving.

"Now what would you like to do?" She asks.

"Hmm, we can just walk around I guess."

"Okay. Only for a little while though. I don't want to end up with swollen feet and what not."

"Alright."

They wander around for a while.

"Anything else in mind?" She questions as they walk.

"Hmmm, not at this time no."

They head back to the hotel.

"How about doppler time?" She asks as they get to their room.

"Ooooh yeah."

"I figured you'd like that." She smiles.

She kicks off her shoes and climbs on the bed. She gets comfortable against the pillows before unbuttoning her shirt until her stomach is bare. He gets the doppler and sits next to her on the bed, and turning it on. Mike shifts so he's laying by her and he puts the want against her stomach, moving it until they hear the sound of Savannah's heartbeat.

"There she is."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"I always love hearing that."

"Me too. And just think, by this time next year, she'll be 9 months old."

"And she'll be just adorable." She adds.

"Beautiful like mommy." Mike agrees.

"Awwww."

She smiles, blushing a bit.

"Just being honest."

"I know."

"And you're being sweet."

"Because I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Savvy too."

"She loves you too."

"Don't you?" She says to her, looking down at her stomach.

Her stomach moves.

"See?"

"I see." He smiles.

He kisses her stomach. Just seconds after he pulls away, that's where she kicks.

"Ooh, you got lucky." She laughs.

"It seems so." He chuckles.

"One of these days, she's gonna get you.*

"I don't think so."

"Oh I do."

"We'll see."

"Sure."

"Only thing she's done is kick my hand."

"And my side when we're laying together." He adds.

"She still gets you that way."

"True."

"But she hasn't got my face."

"Yet."

"I still think she'll get your face soon."

"We'll see." Mike chuckles.

"Yes we will."

"Like I've said before, I'm going to laugh when she does."

"Uh huh...I know you will."

She giggles and he gives her an amused look.

"It's funny just thinking about it."

Mike chuckles and shuts off the doppler, putting it aside. He move sup so they're level and gives her a kiss.

"Love you." She says when he draws back.

"Love you too."

He then dips his head down and begins kissing along her jaw, over to her ear, and then her neck. Her eyes close and she sucks in a breath. She almost says something but decides not to since it is his birthday after all. He continues along her neck until he gets to her collarbone and he continues along that, making sure to leave marks where he hasn't yet. Soft noises escape her as she grasps his shirt. He moves from her collarbone up the other side of her neck and to her ear, before going back down to her jawline, ending on her lips. She lets out a content sigh as their lips meet and she leans into his hand as he cups her face. He smiles into the kiss and when he does pull away, he leans his forehead against hers.

"Piranha." She laughs quietly, opening her eyes to meet his gaze.

"You know it."

"Yes I do. I only have about a gazillion marks now."

He just smirks at the comment.

"And yes I know you're proud of that." She looks amused.

"Yes I am."

"Loveable goof." She giggles, brushing her lips against his.

"Your loveable goof."

"Yes mine. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." He repeats.

She takes his hand and puts it over her heart.

"Yours."

Then she puts her hand over his heart.

"Mine."

Last, she takes his hand again and puts both their hands on her stomach.

"Ours."

"And I can't wait for her to get here."

"Me either."

"Just a few more months."

"Two and a half." She nods as they cuddle together.

"Exciting."

"Very." She smiles.

In the meantime with me and Alex, he let me sleep in a bit while he went out to get breakfast for us. He gets back and finds me stirring.

"Good morning." He says after he walks in.

"Mmm...morning." I mumble, stretching.

"Where did you go?"

"I went and got us breakfast."

"I can smell it."

Alex brings everything over and sits with me.

"Smells like pancakes and everything."

"Yep."

"We could've went out for breakfast together."

"I wanted to let you sleep."

"Aww. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You need days where you can sleep in."

"I know."

"We do need to go out at some point today and find Mike a birthday gift."

"Right."

"But right now...breakfast."

Alex chuckles and starts getting everything out. He hands me my thing of food, along with the plastic fork and he takes his.

"Oh it looks good." I say once I open it.

"Tastes good." I add, after taking a bite.

"Good." He nods.

The two of us eat and talk while watching tv. After I finish, I get up and throw everything away before coming back and sitting back on the bed. Alex soon does the same. As he gets back on the bed, he pushes up on my shirt and kisses my stomach.

"I still need to get dressed you know." I giggle.

"I know. I just wanted to say hi to Baby Love."

"Awwww."

Alex moves up and kisses me before letting me up to get dressed. I go into the bathroom after getting dressed to do the usual stuff in there, then I come out and sit back on the bed next to him. He greets me with a kiss and wraps me in his arms.

"Cuddly."

"As I always say, its because I love you."

"I know."

"I love you too."

"You know the plan for tonight right?"

"Run through it again for me?"

"We don't say anything to Mike. There's a dinner just the four of us and possibly going to the club after."

"Okay, got it."

"And yes I get to wear a dress." I snicker.

"Great." He smiles.

"And this one might show off the bump a bit, which I know you'll just love."

"Oh yes."

"Better enjoy it while you can, because I won't be able to wear the dresses I used to soon."

"I know."

"But that won't matter because you'll still be beautiful to me."

"Aww."

"And that's the truth."

"Such a charmer." I smile.

"Of course I am."

"So are we going to go out now or wait for a bit?"

"I guess we can go out now, I wanna do some shopping anyway, because the clothes I have now won't fit for too much longer. I don't wanna get frustrated when they don't fit."

"Right. Sounds good."

"You can help pick things out."

"Yayyyy."

"Maybe even go into your favorite store."

Alex immediately grins.

"Let's go grinny." I laugh.

We both get up and gather what we need before heading out. We head to the mall of course, going into one store and splitting up to find things for me. We meet back up by the dressing room.

"I want to try this stuff on."

"Alright." He nods.

Alex sits in the chair while I go in with the clothes. First I choose something from the pile that I chose and try that on.

"I wanna see everything." Alex says.

"Don't worry, you will." I say from inside the room.

"Good."

After looking at myself in the mirror after I had the outfit on, I opened the door and stepped out so that Alex could see.

"I like that." He smiles.

"I do too."

"Definitely get that one."

I nod and head back in to change into the next outfit, putting the one I just had on in a separate pile. Each thing I put on gets a positive reaction and a lot of loving looks from Alex. When I go back inside, Alex tries to get inside with me.

"Alex...no."

"Aww." He pouts.

"Do you wanna get in trouble?"

"...no..."

"Then you can't come in here with me."

He pouts more but returns to his chair. I snicker before shutting and locking the door, allowing me to change back into my regular clothes. I bring out all the clothes I want and go to pay for everything.

"Favorite store?" He asks.

"Not yet." I laugh.

"Awww."

"You'll make it."

"Right now I wanna go look at some jewelry, see if I want anything."

"Alright."

"And then we so have to stop by the candy store."

"Of course." He chuckles

We walk away from the store we came out of and find the jewelry store. We wander around, looking in the cases. It's more or less just browsing around, and once I was tired of that we leave and head to the candy store. I walk around, filling up the basket that Alex holds for me.

"You're gonna be so sugared out later."

"Yessss." I grin.

"But it's not all just for me you know. I'm saving some for later too."

"Sure." He chuckles.

"So I may be sugared out, or I may not. Depends."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Alright, I think that's enough." I say, looking in the basket full of candy.

Alex chuckles and takes the basket to the counter to pay.

"Now can we go to the favorite store?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

"Yessss." He cheers, literally dragging me over to it.

"Calm down." I laugh.

"Noooo, I can't."

I go in and follow Alex as he roams around, eagerly picking things out for me.

"This is gonna be fun." I say to myself.

I giggle as I watch him.

"Having fun?"

"Definitely."

"Don't buy out the store now." I joke.

"I won't." He chuckles.

"Uh huh, suure."

Alex kisses my cheek before returning to the shopping. I decide to just look around in the area we are while he's busy picking things out left and right for me. After a bit he finally stop and takes the stuff to pay.

"All set now?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"Good. Now off to find Mike a gift."

"Right."

"Hmm, what to get him."

"What about something custom made?" Alex suggests.

"Oooh yeah. But what though..." I trail off thinking.

"...I got it. A custom made belt like Zack has, but we'll call it the Awesome Championship." I finish.

"Ohhh yeah. He'd love that."

"Hmm, pretty sure there's no place like that in here. I wonder if there's any place in town. Let me call Zack about it."

"Alright."

I call Zack and he's able to find a place for me.

"Alright, let's go."

Alex agrees and we go out to the car, driving off to that place. We head in and I tell the people my idea for the title belt once we headed into one of the rooms. I sketched out the design so that they'd know what to do exactly. I also told them I would like it before tomorrow seeing as it is a birthday present for Mike. They said they'll do the best they can, and I leave them my number so that they can call me if and when it's done.

"He is going to go crazy over that." Alex comments as we leave.

"Oh yeah. He'll love me forever."

"Definitely."

"Now we can go back to the hotel if you want, after we stop off somewhere and get lunch."

"Sounds good."

We leave and on the way back to the hotel we stop somewhere and get lunch. We get back to the hotel and go up to our floor and into our room where we eat our lunch and just hang out for the rest of the day. Before we know it, its time to get ready for dinner.

"Miiiike, you've got to get ready."

"In what?"

"Nice clothes."

"And don't ask why, just do it."

He raises an eyebrow but does as she asks. She pulls out a black halter dress with red flowers for herself and goes to dress in the bathroom. He gets dressed in the nice yet casual outfit of the jeans, nice shirt and the vest while she gets dressed into the halter dress in the bathroom. She then puts her hair up in a ponytail and puts some curls in it. She does her makeup and then steps out into the room to get her shoes. He turns around to see her sit on the bed to put her shoes on and all he can do is smile. She struggles a little to get her shoes on, sighing as he belly gets in the way. He sees her struggle and walks over, taking her shoes out of her hands and helping her put them on.

"Thank you." She kisses him softly.

"Anytime." He smiles.

Mike takes her hands and pulls her up into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and sways a little, smiling.

"You look amazing."

She blushes and looks down shyly.

"I think Savvy would agree with me."

She smiles, still blushing.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Mike assures her.

"She loves you so of course she would agree with me."

"True." She agrees softly.

"And I would assume she'd agree with me, because she is going to look like you."

"You're so adamant about that. What happens if she looks like you?" She asks.

"Well I don't know, we're gonna have to wait and see then."

"Right."

"Two and a half months."

"Yup. We're getting there."

"So we're gonna meet Dolce and DC in the car, so let's go since we're all ready."

"I guess."

"What do you mean I guess?"

"One last thing..." Mike trails off.

She looks at him curiously before he presses his lips to hers. He dips her slightly and she hooks one leg around his calk as she pulls him as close as she can. He keeps her there for a few minutes before bringing herb ack up, pulling away from her lips and she unhooks her leg.

"Mmm...love you too." She murmurs.

"Now I'm ready to go." He grins.

She giggles and puts on a jacket, grabbing her clutch before she leads him downstairs.

"You know it's amazing how fast they got that title belt done today." I say from the bathroom as I'm getting changed.

"Yeah. That's amazing."

"Cost a lot of money, but hey it's worth it."

"Right. He deserves it for being there for us like he has been."

"And for all that he's accomplished in his career."

"That too."

Then once I was dressed, I did the usual with my hair and makeup and everything else before coming out of the bathroom, grabbing my shoes. Alex whistles.

"Beautiful."

I smile as I sit down to put my shoes on. I get them on and Alex walks over for a kiss.

"Love you." He mumbles against my lips.

"Love you too." I mumble back.

He pulls away and smiles.

"Shall we go then, beautiful?"

"Yeah, just let me grab everything." I say, stepping away from him to grab a jacket, my clutch with my important things in it and the case that we had the title put in.

Then we meet Mike and Aly by the car.

"What's that?" Mike asks, referring to the case in my hand.

"Nothing."

"If you say so." He eyes me warily.

"You'll find out in due time." I tell him, opening the back door and getting into the car.

He sighs and everyone gets in the car. Aly drives us to the restaurant and we walk in. The waitress shows us to a fairly private booth and takes our drink orders. I did make sure to bring the case in with me, because I figured I'd give it to Mike while we were at dinner. I just hid it under the table next to my feet for now. Alex and I tell Mike happy birthday and he thanks us.

"Now do you want your gift now or later?" I ask.

"Now." He says immediately.

"Okay..." I trail off, grabbing the case and reaching over to hand it to him.

He takes it and slowly opens it. She leans over, watching curiously. I sit back with a smile on my face, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my god." Aly gasps as they see the custom title belt.

Mike's eyes go wide and he stares speechlessly.

"Happy birthday." I say for the 2nd time tonight.

He nods slowly, still staring at it.

"This must've cost you a fortune Dolce." Aly tells me, still in awe.

"Not a fortune but a pretty good amount of money."

"Thank you." Mike finally says.

"You're welcome. You deserve it for being there for me and Alex like you have been, and for all that you've accomplished in your career."

Mike picks up the title and admires it closer.

"That is just amazing." Aly remarks.

"What's more amazing is how fast they got it made today." I remark.

"This was made in less than a day? Oh wow."

"Yeah we went to see the people who make them like around lunch time."

"That's crazy."

"I know right?"

"Thank you both so much. This is just...amazing. Wow." Mike says.

"You're welcome." Alex replies.

Mike puts it back in the case and shuts it, setting it aside.

"Now I know I took you to that concert but I still wanted to have something to give you today." Aly says, pulling out a bag.

"Ooooh?"

She hands Mike the bag and bites her lip as she waits for thie reaction.

"Awwww, I love these."

"What is it?" I ask.

Mike shows Alex and I that Aly got him a bunch of different daddy/daddy-to-be items.

"Awwwwww."

"I couldn't resist." Aly smiles.

"I don't blame you, they're all so cute."

Mike kisses her gently.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know it isn't as great as that title but I thought you'd like them."

"I love them."

"I'm glad you do."

"It's the thought that counts anyway."

"True."

"This is the best birthday ever."

"Really? Better than last year when you had two birthdays?"

"Well maybe not better than that, but close to it."

She looks amsued and shakes her head.

"The day's not over yet, so we'll see."

"Right."

"But you're enjoying it so far right?" She adds.

"Yes, very much."

"Good."

She kisses his cheek and smiles. Our drinks come over to the table now and we order our food. We talk and wait for the food. It comes after a bit and we wall eat. After we eat, we all chip in on the bill and we grab everything before heading back out to the car.

"Now its up to you. We can either go back to the hotel, or we can go to a club." Aly says to Mike.

"Oooh tough decision."

We all laugh.

"Your choice birthday boy." She adds.

Mike groans.

"Why give me the toughest decision?"

"You can do it." She laughs.

"Well...I suppose we can go to the club.."

"We can do that." She nods.

She starts the car up and then we hea off to the club. We soon pull up and get out, walking in. We first find a table to sit at before even thinking about going out onto the dance floor. We locate a table and set our things there.

"Ready to go out and dance...birthday boy?" Aly giggles.

"Yes." He grins.

"Just make sure we stay on the outskirts. Have to protect the bump." She says, her hands on her stomach.

"Right, I will remember that."

Mike offers his hand and she takes it, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Of course like she said, they stay on the outskirts to protect her bump.

"Shall we?" Alex asks me.

"Of course." I smile, lacing my fingers with his and we head out to the floor ourselves.

We all enjoy ourselves dancing. After a while Aly has to take a break and she sits down at the table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mike asks.

"Yes please."

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright." He nods, kissing her cheek before he goes off to get drinks.

She leans back in the chair and rubs her stomach gently. He comes back shortly after with his drink and her drink.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek and takes hers, sipping at it.

"You're welcome."

Mike scoots his chair as close to her as it will get. She smiles and leans into him.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

"Amazing."

"Really? I'm happy to hear that."

"I tried to make it as amazing as possible." She adds.

"Oh you did."

"Well that's great."

She smiles and kisses him briefly.*

"Savvy's being quiet."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She nodds as he puts his hand on her belly.

"She must want us to have fun on your birthday."

Mike laughs and smirks. She giggles, kissing his jaw and giving it a soft nip.

"You...really think so?"

"It seems like it."

"So you're gonna be distracting now aren't you?"

"Maybe." She giggles.

"Maybe? It seems more like definitely."

She just laughs

"Believe what you want."

She sips at her drink innocently.

"I'm watching you."

She smirks and giggles.

"Of course you are."

"You always do." She adds.

"I do." He nods.

She meets his eyes and blushes instantly at the look he's giving her.

"What?"

"I think you know."

She blushes harder.

"I'm assuming you want to leave early?"

"You know the answer." Mike murmurs, cupping her cheek and chuckles quietly as he feels the heat from her blushing.

"Okay, just gotta let DC and Dolce know."

"I'll go." Mike says, kissing her cheek.

"Okay." She nods as he gets up.

He finds me and Alex, walking over to us and interrupts us only for a moment to tell us that he and Aly are leaving early.

"Oooh." I tease, laughing.

"Oh shush." He chuckles.

"Oh come on, you would tease too if it was Alex and I leaving."

"True."

"But yeah, that's okay. You two can leave early. We'll just get like a taxi or something when we want to leave."

"Alright. Thanks guys."

"No problem."

He hugs me and does the man hug with Alex before returning to Aly.

"We're good?" She asks.

"We're good."

She smiles and he helps her up. They grab their things and go to the car, driving off to the hotel. After getting back to the hotel, they get out and head inside, going up to the room and walking in. She takes off her jacket and drapes it over a chair. Then she tries to get her shoes off. With no luck like before when she tried to pu them on, she sighs.

"Miiike..."

"Come sit on the be." He coaxes.

She walks over and sits. He kneels and takes her shoes off.

"Thank you." She mutters.

"I'm always happy to help."

"I know, and I appreciate it very much."

"I'm glad."

Mike kisses her stomach and she smiles. Then they get up and go about their routine. She takes off her jewelry and slips her dress off, putting it away. Once that's done, she lets her hair down and runs her fingers through it as she climbs on the bed. She didn't bother with any pajamas since she knows that they'd just be ending up on the floor anyway.

"Making things easier I see."

"They'd end up on the floor anyway so why bother?" She shrugs.

She relaxes against the pillows, lightly rubbing her stomach as she watches Mike. Shortly after, he climbs onto the bed as well and he wastes no time in pressing his lips to hers. She giggles slightly and cups his face in her hands. He does something he hasn't done in a while, and that's taking her lip in between his and nibbles on it. She makes a soft noise and tries to pull him closer. But unfortunately with her belly, she can't get too too close. She whines.

"...can't...get...closer..." She mumbles.

Mike releases her lip and kisses her repeatedly.

"It's okay. Just relax."

"But I want to be closer."

"I know but we have to learn to deal..."

"...because I'm only going to get bigger." She finishes for him, muttering.

"You're still gonna be beautiful to me."

"Mmm."

"I've been giving you all the proof you need to know that I'm still just as attracted to you as ever. You know I can't get enough of you."

"It's just hard...I don't feel as attractive and sexy for you when I'm big and dealing with swelling and what not."

"I know you don't, and I'm trying to prove to you that I think you are still."

"I know."

"Like I said...it's just hard for me..." She adds.

"I want to believe you. I really do. My emotions are being messed with by hormones and I can't help this." She shrugs, sighing.

"I know you can' I'll just keep on doing these things to show you that I love you and that you are still just as sexy and attractive to me as you've always been."

She blushes as he gives her that look from earlier.

"Ahh, there's the blushing." He chuckles.

That just makes her blush harder.

"You blush anymore, you'll be a tomato."

She smacks his chest lightly and tries to hide behind her hair.

"It's true." He chuckles.

"Quit." She laughs quietly and swats at his hands when he tries to push her hair out of the way.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to stop blushing and if you keep looking at me like that, I'll be blushing all night."

"I can't help it."

"Right..."

"Well if you aren't going to look at me so I can kiss you, then I'll just have to start somewhere else..."

"...maybe leave a few more marks here and there too..."

She sucks in a breath as he kisses her arm and starts up her shoulder. But she still refuses to look at him because of the blushing. She bites her lip as he moves across her collarbone, pushing her hair out of the way. He does that until he can see her face, and when he gets the chance, he moves over and captures her lips once again. She hums faintly and rests her hands briefly on his shoulders before she runs them over his bare chest. He goes back to pulling her lip in between his, continuing what he did not too long ago. She makes the same noises as before, arching slightly. He continues with that for a while, before letting her lip go and goes back to kissing her. She draws him into a french kiss as retaliation. He moves his hands so that they're resting on her side as he kisses back. She makes a faint noise as he traces her tattoo. He smiles slightly from hearing the faint noise she had just made, and continues to trace her tattoo to hear more noises. She makes the kiss more heated. His hands change from just resting on her sides to gripping them. She slides her hands up to cup his neck, lazily drawing patterns with her nails and fingertips. That makes him shiver a bit and a growl comes from him. She keeps doing it of course, loving the reactions she gets. Of course after a bit, he did pull away since they both needed air. She still keeps using her hands on him until she gets enough breath. Then she puts her lips to his ear, nipping at it. He leans his head against her shoulder, muffling any noises he makes. She smirks a bit at his muffled noises, trailing her lips down his neck.

"...evil..." He mumbles.

"Mmm, you love it." She murmurs against his skin.

"I do."

She smiles and nips gently at his neck. He starts to kiss her neck in retaliation. He hits the sensitive spot and she moeans, immediately stopping what she's doing to him. He smirks and since there's not a mark there, he starts to leave one. She arches, moaning again. He pulls back after a while, looking over the mark that's starting to form and smirks. He moves back over to her lips and in the midst of that, whatever they both were wearing had come off. Meanwhile Alex and I are still dancing and enjoying ourselves at the club. We go and sit down so that I can rest for a bit.

"Drinks?" Alex asks.

"Sure."

He nods and kisses my head before he goes and gets drinks for us both. I sit and relax while listening to the music, and then smile to myself when I feel the fluttering feeling again. Alex arrives back at the table and sees my hands on my bump and the smile on my face.

"Flutters again?"

"Mmhmm." I nod.

He smiles and sits by me, setting the drinks on the table. He puts one hand with mine, hoping to feel the flutters for himself.

"Not sure if you can feel them quite yet, but you can try."

He nods and I put his hand right over where I feel the flutters.

"Can you feel them?"

I see his eyes go wide and a big smile spread across his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"That's amazing." Alex says quietly.

"Isn't it?" I smile.

He kisses me and I can just feel how happy he is.

"If you're happy now, I can't wait to see how happy you'll be when it's not flutters and actual movement." I say once he pulls away.

"That will be even better." Alex grins.

"Of course."

He keeps his hand on my stomach while the flutters happen. We both sip at our drinks and relax. After we're finished with our drinks we go back out onto the floor and dance for a few more songs or so, before deciding to call a taxi to come get us from the club. The taxi pulls up and takes us back to the hotel Once there, we head up to our room.

"It was definitely a fun day."

"Yeah it was."

"I'm just happy I could actually feel those flutters." He adds.

"I know you are."

"I'm happy too."

Alex smiles and cuddles me before we decide to get change for bed. After changing we climb into bed and cuddle more, before he helps me drift off to sleep the way he always does.

"Night love." He murmurs quietly, kissing my head.


	245. Triple H Fired, Mike Rehired

It's back to Monday again and well this time we're not gonna be inside the building at Raw. All of us who walked out refuse to go back in the building and work as long as Hunter is still there. So we all got together and agreed on a Solidarity Rally in the back parking lot...basically protesting Hunter still being in charge since he refuses to step down as C.O.O. We're getting ready in our hotel rooms, except for Mike since he still hasn't gotten his job back so he can't join us.

I'm in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup when the door is pushes open a bit. Alex pokes his head in and smiles.

"Hi." I say, glancing at him in the mirror.

"Hi beautiful."

"Couldn't resist coming in here huh?" i giggle as I put everything away.

"Nope."

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"That's right, my goof." I reply, walking over and opening the door all the way and walking out of the bathroom.

I walk right into Alex's arms and he kisses my cheeks.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He rubs my stomach gently.

"Baby Love too."

"Bear loves you too."

Alex smiles and so do I .

"Just let me grab what I need before we go out into the hall and wait for Aly."

"Alright."

I go to walk away, but he doesn't let me go.

"Alex...let go."

"Noooo."

I start to walk and he walks with me as his arms are still around me.

"Clingy."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay I am."

"That's what I thought."

I'm able to grab what I need, but he still has his arms around me.

"You're gonna have to let me go so we can leave."

"Aww."

"You can cuddle more in a bit."

"Remember we have that Rally so you can be cuddly there." I add.

"Right. Okay, let's go."

He lets me go and we head out into the hall to wait for Aly. Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room, she's trying to pick out a shirt to wear, rummaging through everything.

"Need help?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, maybe."

He goes over and helps her go through her things for a shirt to wear. He comes across a creamy white, one shouldered top with ruffles on the one strap.

"Ooh that. I like that." She reaches for it.

"I do too." He grins, handing it to her.

She pulls it on and tugs it down over her belly.

"I really like that." He grins even more.

"No attacking me." She points at him.

"Awww."

"I've had enough marks."

"True..."

"I don't want to be late either."

"Right, don't want that."

"No. And I didn't say you can't kiss or touch, just no marks and control yourself a bit."

"But you know me, it takes a while for me to stop and like you said, you don't want to be late."

"True. I have to do my hair and makeup anyway. Sorry Lover Boy." She pats his cheek and puts on a pair of shoes before going into the bathroom.

"It's okay, just as long as I get a kiss before you leave, I'll be good."

"I wouldn't leave without one."

"Oh of course."

She does her hair and makeup, smiling as she sees Mike in the mirror.

"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone again."

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"But you know you can always call me." She adds.

"I know."

"Good."

She finishes and turns to Mike, posing.

"Well?"

"Amazing."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I always do."

"I know."

"Always will too."

She smiles and kisses him lightly, gently moving him so she can go get her jacket and her purse.

"Don't miss me too much." She says once she grabs everything and turns around.

"I'll try not to."

"Same goes for Savvy too."

"Her too."

Then he wraps his arms around her and pulls her as close as she can get, before leaning down and capturing her lips.

"Mmm...love you." She murmurs as he slowly pulls away.

"I love you too."

"And you." He adds, crouching down to kiss her stomach.

"She loves you too."

"I know she does." Mike smiles.

"So I'll see you both later then."

"Mmhmm." She nods as he stands back up.

She gives him a hug the best she can before she has to leave. She leaves him with a short but lingering kiss and she steps outside to find me and Alex waiting.

"Hey."

"Hey, all set?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

We all head into the elevator and go down to the lobby, walking out to the car and then heading to the arena.

"This could be crazy." Aly comments as we get there.

"I don't know, looks like it's just a party with food and everything to me."

"I meant figuratively."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Could be fun." She looks amused.

"Yeah, true.."

Alex parks the car and we all start to get out.

"Ugh, I see Dorito."

"Ew." Aly wrinkles her nose.

"But wait...there's Nattie and Beth."

"Yay." She smiles.

"Oh Nattie..." I sing, loud enough so she could hear me.

Nattie looks around in confusion until she sees us. She smiles and motions for us to come over and sit with her and Beth. We head over.

"Hey Nat. Hi Beth."

"Hey." they both greet us.

We sit down and Aly rubs her stomach absentmindedly.

"Well this is certainly interesting." She remarks.

"It is." They agree.

She glances around while I talk with them. Aly sees almost everyone who had walked out on Hunter. Unfortunately, Dorito and his little sidekick are sitting across from us by the buses.

"Shithead." She grumbles under her breath.

But that's when she spots Zack with Charity around a bunch of others, talking amongst each other.

"I'll be back." She says to me.

"Alright." I nod.

She gets up and heads over to Zack and Charity to say hi. Of course to get Zack's attention she does what we always do.

"Woo woo woo."

"You know it." He says automatically, making her laugh.

"Heyyyy, haven't seen you in a while." He says, hugging her.

"I know." She hugs him back.

"Did you get bigger since the last time I saw you?"

"Probably. I keep growing so it's possible."

She pulls back and pats her stomach.

"She makes me hungry a lot so that could explain it."

"Ah, how is she doing by the way?"

"She's good."

"She's very active when she wants to be." She adds.

"I bet." Zack laughs.

"She's a kicker huh?" Charity asks.

"Like you wouldn't believe. It doesn't stop at kicking either, she's like a gymnast or something."

"Bet that feels weird."

"It is but I'm used to it. Just two and a half months and she'll finally be here." She smiles.

"Exciting." Charity smiles.

"Definitely." She nods.

"Awwww." Zack adds and Aly giggles.

"Mike is definitely eager."

"Oh I'm sure."

"He can't wait to be a family."

"Awwwwww that's sweet." Charity says this time.

"I know." She smiles.

"How's the wedding planning going? Almost done or do you still have a lot to do?" She asks.

"Almost done." Charity beams.

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. We can't wait." Zack grins.

"I bet. We can't wait to go."

They both smile.

"I know it'll be a great day. A beautiful one too." Aly smiles as well.

She continues talking to them while I'm over talking with Beth and Nattie, talling them all about Bear and how I can feel flutters now which is Bear moving.

"Awww. That's great!" Nattie beams.

"You can actually feel the flutters from the outside."

"Wow, that has to be amazing." Beth says.

"Oh it is. Alex is all happy now."

"Aww." They laugh.

"He'll be even happier in a few more weeks when we find out what Bear is."

"Bear was stubborn at our last appointment, wouldn't let the doctor see in order to tell us." I add.

"Aww."

"Hopefully next appointment will be better."

Then of course I feel flutters, after Bear has been quiet and calm all day.

"Oh so now you move around." I say to my stomach.

"Ooooh, can we feel?" Nattie asks.

"Sure, go ahead."

Beth and Nattie both put their hands where I show them.

"That's amazing, bet it feels a little weird for you though right?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"I'll get used to it though, until Bear gets bigger and really starts moving."

"Right."

"But I think someone wants their daddy, that's why they're moving."

"Awww."

I know Alex isn't too far away from me, so I call for him.

"Oh daddy...I think someone wants you." I say loud enough for him to hear.

"Moving?" He asks, walking over.

"Yep...after being quiet and calm all day."

"Figures." Alex chuckles.

"But yeah, I think Bear wants you."

Alex pulls me up and sits down, tugging me to sit on his lap. His arms slide around me and his palms rest on my stomach. He rubs gently with both hands. Beth and Nattie look at each other and smile after watching him be all cute and everything with me. A while passes and soon it's time for the show. A tv is brought out so we all could see what was going on inside.

Aly walks back over and sits down, putting her hands on her belly.

"Someone wanted their daddy huh?" She grins, seeing me and Alex.

"Yup. Didn't move all day and Daddy moves away for a bit and boom, Bear moves." I giggle.

"Awww."

"That's cute. Attached to daddy already." Aly laughs lightly.

First a video package of what happened last Monday plays, about the walk out and everything. After that, there was no introduction because everyone was outside with us, so no commentary. The cameras go through backstage and it's basically empty besides backstage crew members. Hunter walks out of his office and looks around at the emptiness and just shakes his head with a smile, before heading to the ring. The crowd of course is chanting his name as he walks through the curtained area, and then they play his music and he goes out to the ring.

"I showed up...apparently all of you showed up. You know I stood in this ring a week ago bewildered...saw something I would've never thought I would ever see. 55...some superstars, a few camera guys, some techs, all of the referees, all of the announcers..."

"And you just forget about us...the women right?"

"Of course. Apparently we aren't important enough." Aly rolls her eyes.

"...and they all walked out. Never thought I'd see it, but they walked out of Monday Night Raw. Thing is, they didn't walk out on me...they walked out on all of you."

"Uh no...we walked out on YOU."

"The fans aren't the problem, they never were."

"And those...superstars now stand outside in the parking lot, holding some kind of solidarity rally. Apparently, the WWE and Raw has gotten too tough for them. And it's hard here, and they...they just can't do it anymore." Hunter mocks everyone in a fake crying voice.

"Ass." Aly shakes her head.

"So they're all standing outside and from what I understand, they all have their gear. They all have their wrestling gear, but not one of them is gonna step in this building to perform for you. Unless...unless I step down. If I am no longer running Monday Night Raw, they'll all come back. So what should I do?"

"Step down and leave."

"He won't."

"Should I...should I walk away? Should I quit? I don't know. Maybe I should...maybe I should just go you know? But here's the problem I have with that. Because...I've just never been a quitter, you know? It's just not in me, I..I..I can't...I can't do it. I just...I will not quit. And I will not be intimidated. I will not be coerced! I will not be blackmailed and I will not quit!"

"So what that means is, all you guys in the parking lot, you can pucker up real nice and kiss me where my cheeks meet. Because this is the way it goes..." He trails off, taking off his jacket.

"...I don't care if I got to take off this suit, strip down to my tighty whities, get a broomstick in this ring, I'll wrestle the broomstick for 2 hours. Hell, I've wrestled a lot of the guys in that parking lot, the broomstick will give me a better match than most of them. Come hell or high water, I am giving you Monday Night Raw, I am giving you a show tonight!"

Then as he takes his tie off, John's music plays and he comes out and down to the ring.

"There's a reason why I wasn't involved in the group's decision last week on Monday Night Raw. It's the same reason that I haven't addressed the press or the tens of millions of people on social media who wanna know where I stand on this issue...confidence or no confidence. And there's been a lot of people that said that 55 person walk out in the parking lot will be a lot stronger if one more man was added to that list. And ever since the second that Hell in a Cell ended and I was brutally attacked...the second I pulled up to the building this morning, each one of those 55 personel from Superstars to cameramen to audio guys, has contacted me personally and asked me to join them.

"But of course he won't."

"And I know one thing, he has that count wrong. I never called him." Aly shakes her head.

"Well I think he's trying to make a point, I'm sure not everyone called him."

"I guess."

"You never even sent me as much as a text message asking me to stay."

"Show you how much he cares about top talent."

"Which is not at all. Gee, isn't that something. Doesn't really care about the Divas, including the pregnant ones, and doesn't care about the rest of the roster either."

"They want me out in that parking lot because they believe their boss is too focused on himself...doesn't see what's going on around him. They believe their boss is egomaniacal, self-centered and power hungry. Those are good points, those are good points. But a lot of those gentlemen and ladies sitting out in that parking lot, you're their first boss. I've been here for a while, so I ran down a list of my bosses. I worked for Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff...those are two of the most humble guys on the planet." John says that last part sarcastically.

"I've worked for Vickie Guerrero...I've worked for 56 celebrity general managers ranging from Shaquille O'Neal to Al Sharpton. I've been told what to do by an anonymous computer who's the general manager of Raw. And I managed to even make it through the Mike Adamle, now THAT was an unsafe work workplace. You know...you were there. So I'm not out here tonight to tell you you're my best friend...I'm here to tell you you're my boss I'm staying."

"Shocker." Aly says sarcastically.

"And I'm staying because I love Raw, I don't care who's in charge. I am staying because I love the unsafe workplace...it is the chaos that makes us all tune in every week. I am staying because the word Loyalty on my sleeve is not a word, it's a principle. And my loyalty does not lie out in a parking lot, it does not lie behind a suit and tie, it lies in your living room and it lies with each and every one of you right here. Whether you love me or hate me, hell or high water, John Cena stays on Monday Night Raw!"

John shakes hands with Hunter and then Sheamus walks out.

"Okay John was predictable...but Sheamus?"

"He's been a goodie lately." Aly shrugs, amusing herself with sending texts to Mike and playing games.

"What's the crack Hunter? You know, as of two years ago, when you're giving a heartfelt speech about your best friend on the stage, I come out and attacked you from behind and hit you in the skull with a lead pipe. So the thing is, I was trying to make a name for myself by taking you out. And if anyone had any right to complain or take legal action, it'd be you. But you didn't do that fella' did ya'? Instead you recovered, came back like a man, and I'm not ashamed to say...gave me the biggest arse kicking of my entire life. Now as you and me know, today that result would be very different. But the one thing is fella', I'm not ashamed to say I have a lot of respect for you...for doing that."

"Of course."

"And the last couple of months I've tried to adhere to the same set of principles that you showed. That's why tonight...I'm not gonna...be backstage in some parking lot shenanigans. You see I didn't travel thousands of miles, leave my family, leave friends...everything behind me to come back and sit out there with all of those losers."

"Excuse you?"

"Whatever Whitey." Aly rolls her eyes.

"I came here to be part of Monday Night Raw!"

Then while they shake hands, Punk comes out.

"You'd think he'd be one of us and not stay."

"He's weird." Aly shrugs.

"I can't help but feel a little bit respo-...well who am I kidding? I feel like I started this whole thing...this is all my fault. I've been at the epicenter of anything controversial, ever since you took over...actually since before that...I'm sure you remember John boy."

"I was there."

"You were there. I'm the guy who made walking out look cool. The thing about it is, I think everybody in the parking lot having a picnic right now completely misunderstood what I was trying to do. See I didn't break my contract, I didn't break my word. My contract expired and I was trying to prove a point to an entire company, not just one man. If anybody has any reason to walk out of the WWE, well you can probably put me at the top of that list, I mean my microphone constantly cuts out. You friend Kevin Nash runs through-...well slowly, briskly runs through the crowd and jumps me and screws me not once, but twice. Somebody here doesn't want me to be the WWE Champion."

"I think that's a lot of people."

"The thing about it is, this entire industry is based on men solving their problems in between these ropes. This is the company that gives you Hell in the Cell, this is the company that gives you the Elimination Chamber, I don't want to sound like a broken record but unsafe working enviornment? I thrive on that. Hell this is professional wrestling, this ain't ballet. If you believe in something, you stand and you fight. And you fight on the front line. You don't have a hippie sit in and grill tofu dogs in the parking lot like a bunch of hippies. When I had a problem with you and your authority, I dealt with you personally. And you, you big boy scout, when I had a problem with you being the poster boy of this company, I dealt with you personally. Sheamo...I'm sure sooner or later you're gonna step on my toes, I'll deal with you personally. And I know you three smiley good guys look across the ring from me and I'm the last guy you expect to see here, and I know I'm the last guy you expect to see in the foxhole with you. But you know what, here I am. So...so, I got a question. What do we do now?"

"What do we do now...that's a big question huh? What do we do now? I say...we do...what we do on Monday Night Raw...we shut up and fight. How about this...as long as you guys are in an agreement, Sheamus...you got yourself a match fella'. Tonight, right here right now you will go one on one with one John Cena. And since I'm the only guy kind of wearing stripes out here, I'll referee. And foxhole buddy...I've got a whole table over there lined up with headphones and pipe bombs, just waiting for you with your name on it. And if you want, you can go over there and say anything you feel like."

Aly laughs a bit.

"Wait you want me to do commentary?"

"I want you to do commentary."

"Can I wear your blazer?"

"You can even wear my blazer."

"I'm in!"

Aly laughs again, shaking her head.

Punk goes over and grabs Hunter's blazer and puts that on, getting all ready for the match.

"Uh...one last thing...when you get down there, I'm gonna need you to do double duty. Not only are you gonna do commentary, if you wouldn't mind...please ring the bell. Double pay."

Punk gets out of the ring and goes over to the bell, and the crowd helps him, telling him he rings it twice. He does so once Hunter tells him to ring the bell and he goes over to commentary.

"...don't screw it up they say. How nice are the fans here, don't screw it up. Here we are ladies and gentlemen live, Oklahoma City. We're on Monday Night Raw. Don't adjust your TV sets, I am the sole commentator..I'm like Bob Uecker. That is right ladies and gentlemen, Sheamus vs John Cena here on Raw with Triple H as your special guest referee. I'm CM Punk, I'm your commentator, I'm your-...god I guess i'm your ring announcer and your bell keeper too...timekeeper, I'm everything. I wear a lot of hats here. And ladies and gentlemen, we'll be right back as the action continue live on Monday Night Raw! Who's gonna win?" Punk says before going to a commercial.

"Dude, there is no way people are gonna stay interested with just them all night."

"No."

"And we're live back on Monday Night Raw ladies and gentlemen, don't adjust your TV sets...Sheamus with a great reversal of John Cena's AA. He hooks the far leg...Triple H your referee...right there for the two count, just saying that it's two. I suppose I have to go ring the bell if somebody wins. You have entered bizarro world, I am CM Punk, I am you commentator as Sheamus goes for another cover. Trying to win's the name of the game here."

And that's the last thing that Punk could say before we hear Vince's music. We all watch the screen intently, waiting to see what's going to happen.

"...really I apologize for breaking up your match. I apologize, I got here as quick as I could. Not upstanding the integrity of the performers, Punk as well I...I'd like to have a word with my...my son-in-law if you don't mind...Triple H. Gentlemen can we have the ring, I really would appreciate it. Thank you...nonetheless thank you for standing up in what you believe in as well. Thanks John, Sheamus, Punk...thanks for showing up here tonight. Standing up for what you believe in, which is an admirable quality...whether you're right or wrong. Even those on the outside of the arena are standing up in what they believe in. People in the park outside are mostly standing up for what they believe in, and by god you're standing up for what you believe in. Let me just say that...I believe in you. I believe in your management style, I've got to tell you sitting at home watching Raw is a hoot more than ever. I enjoy the wild west shoot em' up bang bang, whatever it is you wanna call it. You're raising hell and I like it."

"Unfortunately there are those who don't. And among them would be the 50 some individuals on the outside of the arena. They have their sympathizers, apparently none of whom are here in Oklahoma City. Among those sympathizers would...I would like to state would be uh...the board of directors. I met with them late this afternoon."

"Oh not this again."

"And their responsibility is the financial well being of the WWE, above and beyond anything else...that's what they're responsible for. As a result of that, they're concerned that this walk out if you would, may get way out of control, spiral out of control that they don't know where this is going and I don't think any of us really know where it's going. And it could very well be cancellation of live events, pay-per-view, I mean...there could be no Wrestlemania if this thing really got out of control."

"There could be no Monday Night Raw if this thing really got out of control. So they're concerned that...if it does get out of control, the result could be a...financial catastrophe. They're not willing to take that chance. Even though it was overruled, I felt it was my duties to come here and personally tell you...on behalf of the board of directors, your services of Monday Night Raw are no longer required."

"Gee...wasn't that obvious?"

But as soon as that was said, everyone around us was cheering and everything.

"Ooh." Aly mumbles, putting her hand over a spot on her belly.

"Noise scared her didn't it?"

"Maybe. Sometimes she randomly kicks me."

"Ah, didn't hurt I hope."

"No, not really. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Ah, ok."

"Oh, no this is one of her 'I'm awake so I'm going to be busy in mommy's belly' phases." She remarks when the kicking continues.

"Awww."

She puts her phone away and focuses on enjoying Savannah's movements.

"Now I know this is...I know this is not gonna break your heart..I get that, you didn't ask for the job to begin with. And you're not gonna run Monday Night Raw, I'm not gonna run Monday Night Raw, no member of the McMahon family is going to run Monday Night Raw. Even though they appreciate and obviously our skills as C.O.O and want to continue with that. The board is looking for a general manager who's independent of all this. Someone who's unbiased, they're looking for a permanent general manager who's ethics and morals are beyond reproach. But until they find that individual, they've named an interim general manager. I don't like this decsion anymore than you're gonna like it. The interim general manager for Monday Night Raw is the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinitis."

"Oh boy."

He comes out onto the stage to the crowd completely booing him. Hunter and him have a stare down while the crowd chants 'you suck'. There's more of a stare down before going to a commercial. That's when everything gets packed up and put away. We get off the chairs, me moving off Alex's lap and everyone loads everything onto the trucks and buses. They all grab their gear off the buses and get ready to head inside.

"How long does it usually take for her to calm down?" I ask about Savannah.

"It depends." She shrugs.

"Normally Mike would be able to calm her down no problem, but he's not here so...yeah."

"Right..."

Then soon we all head inside and that's when the show had started back up. Everyone was greeted as we walked in and then us three went and found the room we stay in each time. Aly sits and slips her shoes off, putting her legs up on the couch. Once she was all set and in a comfortable, Alex decides to come over because he wants to see Savannah moving. She laughs a bit.

"Crazy baby." She murmurs.

"Oh she's just being very active, that's all." He chuckles.

"That's putting it lightly."

"She's kicking and moving around. You'd think she was a gymnast or something."

"I know."

"Maybe you should try talking to her. She'll probaly do one of two things. Either calm down at least a little bit because she hears her uncle or she'll just be really happy and do everything she's doing now even more."

"Okay." Alex agrees and starts to talk to her stomach.

Upon hearing him talk to her, she does get happy and she kicks and moves around more.

"Okay so she's happy to hear you today."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Its alright. I can deal."

"She just loves her uncle that's all." I say from the other couch.

"Apparently." She laughs.

"Well I love her too." He chuckles, coming back over to me.

"Awwwww."

"And I'm sure she heard me say that too."

"Yup, because she kicked me after that."

"Awww."

She smiles and rubs her stomach.

"I hope these next few weeks go by fast, I wanna find out what we're having exactly."

"I bet its driving you crazy."

"It is...Bear wouldn't cooperate last Wednesday...disappointing really."

"Aww."

"But I think we'll make it until the next appointment."

"Right."

"I can try at least." Alex adds.

Aly and I laugh.

"You're just excited that's all."

"Perfectly normal." Aly smiles.

"And how funny, Savannah starts moving and Bear stops." I point out.

"Yeah." Aly giggles.

By the time we even started paying attention to the screen, the match that was going on had ended. The group of whiners, only consisting of Cody, Dolph, Swagger, Vickie and Christian had ganged up on Morrison.

"Hmph, good. He deserves it."

"You know what I heard? His contract is expiring and he may not re-sign."

Once they're all out of the ring, Mark Henry comes out for his match against Randy that we saw not too long ago being made, before going to a commercial.

"Oh like that match isn't predicatble."

"Boring." Aly shakes her head.

After the commercial break, Laurinitis was on the phone talking to what sounded like his wife because he did say 'honey' and told her that he had to go when Hunter walked into the room all pissed off.

"Hunter, I know what you must be thinking okay? I can't believe it, I don't want the job. You heard Mr. McMahon, the board appointed me. Much like they appointed you. They know that if there's an issue they're gonna step up their challenge. I'm as loyal as they come. I'm willing to make sacrifices for the WWE. The WWE Universe and the WWE talent. I mean Hunter, it's in my blood, I love the WWE."

"Have you ever tried to pick up your teeth with a bunch of broken fingers?" Hunter says before leaving and we're back at the ring where Merk Henry starts chatting away.

"Ugh, shut up."

"Nobody wants to hear you." Aly adds.

He finally shut up, and Randy came out. The match didn't really last that long, and it looked like Randy was gonna beat Mark, but Cody had come out and brutally attacked Randy, even though he cost Mark the match. But Randy turned the tables and got him back, going for the RKO only to be pushed into a World's Strongest Slam...not once but twice by Mark Henry. Cody slides back into the ring once Mark leaves and delivers the Cross Rhodes and then one of his bag holder guys, brings a bag out and Cody puts the bag over Randy's head.

"Cut the head off the viper, and all the venom goes with it. Randy Orton humiliated! Would you like a receipt with your paper bag?" Cody says before laughing, and laughing quite evilly.

"Uh...creepy, evil laugh much? That's disturbing."

"Uh...yeah..."

"Maybe we'll stay away from him for a while."

"Yeah."

Then I feel a craving coming on so I grab my bag and dig through it, pulling out the chocolate I had in there.

"Want some?" I offer her.

"Ooh, yes. You know me and chocolate lately."

"Oh yes." I snicker, getting up and walking over to her and give her some.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reply, before going back over and sitting down in my spot.

She eats while rubbing on her belly. After the commercial break, the match between Kelly and Eve against Beth and Nattie, with Kelly going all crazy was shown. Then she and Eve were in the ring ready for their match, with Tamina and Rosa also in the ring.

"You know Kelly did try apologizing to me during last week for slapping me."

"Yeah?"

"I want to forgive her and all but I don't know. Ever since she's been hanging with Eve her attitude has changed you know?"

"Yeah."

"You don't just go around slapping people because you're mad at someone else."

"It's not right."

"Which is why I don't want you out there for anymore matches besides my own." Alex interjects.

"I'm not trying to be mean and control you. I just want you and our child to be safe." He adds, looking into my eyes.

"I know, I understand."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah I'll do it." I nod.

"Thank you." Alex kisses my head.

"Anything for you."

I snuggle into him and he rubs my stomach. Being distracted for that some time while we were talking, we caught the middle of the match and it ended awfully quickly however. And of course Eve had gotten the win over Tamina.

"That is not humanly possible." I shake my head.

Then Laurinitis comes out to the ring, allowing Kelly and Eve to leave and head back up the ramp before getting into the ring himself, with everyone booing.

"A little respect please. Bear with me as I'm a little nervous okay? You may not like me, but I have a job to do. First order of business as interim GM, at Vengeance Alberto Del Rio will defend his WWE Championship against John Cena."

"We all saw that coming."

"Yeah."

"Now you may not like me, because I have ethics, integrity and morals. And tonight I'm going to do the ethical thing and a moral thing. So JR, please take off your headset and come on in the ring. Let's hear it for good ol' JR."

He does what he's told, taking off the headset and getting in the ring, standing in front of Laurinitis.

"JR, last week on Raw you walked out on Triple H. Triple H gave you your job back. Not only did you walk out on Triple H, you walked out on the state of Oklahoma, and the WWE Universe. In my book JR that makes you an ingrate. A hay seed, redneck, Oklahoma ingrate. As Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations and the interim GM of Raw, JR...hehe...you're fired."

"Poor JR."

"Not right. And if I may say again...noooo he did not walk out on Oklahoma and the WWE Universe...it was just Hunter who he walked out on...just like us."

"Right."

Laurinitis leaves the ring and heads backstage, JR shakes Jerry's hand and leaves himself before going to another commercial with Cole celebrating.

"If anyone's an ingrate it's Cole."

"Yeah."

Coming back from the commercial what happened in the tag match involving Air Boom, Zack, Swagger, Mason and Ziggler was show. This leading to a match between Mason Ryan and Air Boom against Ziggler, Swagger and Otunga.

"Blehhh, Otunga being in the match makes it dull."

"Bleh."

"Wanna go to catering? I don't think that chocolate was enough to satisfy the craving." I ask.

"Yeah sure. I'm getting hungry anyways."

"I'm coming with you." Alex says.

"Alright."

"Of course, don't wanna leave you alone." I add.

"I want to keep an eye on both of you." He shrugs.

"Right, makes sense."

We all get up and head out towards catering. When we walk in we head over to the food, Aly and I picking out what we want when we see it.

"Mmm. Food."

"It all smells so good."

"Yeah it does." She agrees.

Once we have what we picked out, we head over to a table to eat.

"Mmmm, good." Aly mumbles."

"Oh yeah, I agree." I mumble too.

Alex chuckles and watches with amusement.

"Don't mind us, food just tastes like 10 times better to us."

"I noticed."

"I don't think you have any idea how it all tastes, the way it tastes to us."

"Probably not but I can tell its good for you two."

"Oh yeah." Aly nods.

"Definitely." I agree.

We take our time eating because we have like plenty of time until the match ends. When we do finally finish, we get up and throw our trash away, before heading back to the room. Alex and I walk with arms around each other's waists while Aly walks beside us, her hands resting on her stomach. We get back to the room during a commercial break, and Aly goes back over to the couch, kicking her shoes off and getting comfortable on the couch like before.

"Ah, much better." Aly says, stretching out.

"Did she finally stop moving around or no?"

"No. She slowed down some but hasn't stopped."

"Yeah."

After the commercial break however, it was time for the main event which was Punk vs Dorito.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of Dorito."

"I know right?"

"Annoying."

So he comes out first to the usual introduction and then Punk comes out. We didn't really pay much attention to the match until we hear Laurinitis' voice saying to stop the match.

"Oh great. What does he want now?"

"Stop this match. As general manager of Raw I'm ordering this match to stop right now. We will have a tag team match instead. With CM Punk and Alberto, competing...against two men I have re-instated."

"The Miz and R-Truth." He says after a long pause.

Aly's eyes go wide and she pushes herself up.

"Whoa what?" I say in shock myself.

"That little sneak!" Aly exclaims.

Mike walks out first, taking the mic from Laurinitis, and Truth walks out next as Laurinitis walks backstage and Truth's music hits.

"We're baaaaaack!" Mike exclaims as they walk down the ramp.

"We'd like to dedicate this to everyone who didn't believe. Reeemiiiixx!"

Then they get into that 'You Suck' song, before ending it and going to a commercial. Aly has a big smile on her face.

"Someone's really happy."

"I'm so glad he has his job again. Don't get me wrong, I loved having that time with him but I could tell he was itching to get back."

"Maybe now things will go back to normal."

"I hope so."

After the commercial the match had begun and it was Dorito and Truth in the ring. Del Rio kicks Mike off the apron a while later though.

"Hey, not cool."

"Stupid Dorito."

Truth starts beating up Del Rio, and then yells about little Jimmy, then tags Mike in. High knee from Mike, then he chokes Del Rio in the ropes. Mike telegraphs and is kicked hard for it. Drop kick to Mike on his hands and knees. Del Rio only gets the two count. He tags out but holds Mike for Punk to kick him. Punk stomps Mike down, followed by a Russian leg sweep to Mike for a two count. Mike fights back and tags out, but Truth eats a hip toss. A 'R-Truth sucks' chant breaks out and Del Rio tags in and lands a drop kick to Truth as Punk holds him still. Del Rio gets the two count again. Chin lock on Truth, but Del Rio suffers a jaw breaker.

Mike tags in and stomps his way around Del Rio and pins him for two. Del Rio fights back with a kick, then seemed to tweak his knee. He slaps Punk with two hands, then Ricardo helps drag him from ringside selling a knee injury, walking away and up the ramp, leaving Punk to fend for himself.

"Wimp."

It's Punk against Mike now and Punk runs the ropes and takes a cheap kick from Truth. Punk knocks Truth, but suffers a DDT for a two count. Truth tags in and is on Punk with punches. Chin lock on Punk, legs scissored around Punk's waist. Punk gets up, but gets hit by Truth. Mike tags in and they double team Punk. Mike pins him for two. Punk in his corner with kicks to the gut. The ref admonishes Mike as Truth chokes Punk in the corner. Punk comes back and kicks Mike's gut. Truth is on the apron and eats a clothesline from inside the ring as Punk also hits a running bulldog on Mike. Punk climbs to the top and is able to hit the elbow drop. He gets Mike on his shoulders for the GTS, but Truth comes in and they double team Punk. The ref calls for the bell, the match ending in a DQ and a win for Punk.

"Please don't let anything else happen to Mike." Aly mutters to herself.

They continue on attacking Punk, but then Hunter comes running down. He goes after Mike as Punk goes after Truth. Outside the ring, Hunter throws Mike into the stairs and then the barrier, through a bunch of camera men and staff. Punk sends Truth over the announce table and Truth quickly escapes through the crowd. Mike escapes up the ramp, while Hunter and Punk are in the ring, trying to look tough.

"I need to see him. Now." She swings her legs off the couch, shoving her feet into her shoes.

Then she gets up and heads out the door, going in the direction of where the curtained area is, knowing he'll come through soon. She waits there anxiously, twisting her rings. After a bit he turns the corner and walks in her direction. She immediately dashes to him, touching his cheek before hurriedly checking him over.

"I'm okay...just sore."

She sighs in relief, almost tearful and she sinks into his arms.

"You couldn't tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I was hoping for a better result though..."

"I'm just glad you're back period."

"Me too." He agrees, hugging her close.

"Somebody's missed you daddy." She says quietly, moving one of his hands to her stomach where there's still some movement from Savannah.

He smiles as he feels the slight movement.

"I missed her too."

She leans her head forward so it rests against his shoulder.

"I hope things can go back to normal now."

"I hope so too. Not that I haven't loved the extra time with you...but this is more our normal."

"Right."

"I hated leaving you behind while I went to the shows." She murmurs, resting a hand over his heart.

"I know."

"I missed you more than you know."

"And I missed you more than you know."

"How about we get out of here? I think either a massage or a soak in the tub would help you feel better."

"Of course."

"That sounds really good." He kisses her head.

"I thought so."

She moves and laces her fingers with his as they walk out to the trailer where he came from so that he can change. She reluctantly lets go of his hand to let him go change.

"You know you can come in if you want, it is a trailer afterall."

She bites her lip and nods, grabbing his hand again. He smiles, letting her walk up the stairs and holding the door open for her as she walks in first, he follows behind her. She sways her hips a bit more just to mess with him, giggling silently.

"Ohhhh, you don't want us to do things that we wouldn't do inside now do you?"

She just laughs.

"Because it'd be a very long night if we did."

She giggles hard.

"Probably wouldn't even make it back to the hotel, we'd sleep here."

She giggles at the thought.

"Looks like you're thinking about it." He smirks.

She blushes.

"Yup, you definitely are."

"Go get changed." She mutters, still blushing.

He just grins and kisses her before going to change. She waits, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly as usual. After a while he comes out of the bedroom changed into his regular clothes. She looks up and smiles.

"To the car I think. I'm sure Alex and Dolce will grab my purse."

"Alright. You know you could've come into that bedroom with me."

"Could have, sure. Didn't think it was a good idea."

"Well you missed out on the fun stuff." He chuckles.

"Fun stuff is better saved for our hotel room or our bedrooms at home. Besides, I could see you a bit anyway..the way the door is." She giggles.

Mike laughs and smirks.

"I knew I could sense you looking."

"Of course."

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah." He nods, and they leave.

Then they head to the car and since we left the car unlocked they go right in and wait for me and Alex. It isn't long before we show up. Since Mike was in the driver's seat, I take the keys out and hand them to him. Then we head off to the hotel. We arrive after a bit and go up to our floor, saying goodnight before splitting off into our rooms.


	246. 41 Man Battle Royal

_"So basically you're in the battle royal tonight and if you win, you get to face a champion of your choosing?" Aly asks Mike. _

_"Right."_

_"Against 40 others but yeah." He adds. _

_"Okay..."_

_"The battle royal...it's a 41-man battle royal...so I'm competing against 40 others."_

_"They're crazy." Aly sighs. _

_"Yeah, but what can you do."_

_"Nothing." She mumbles. _

_"I just have to try my best, that's all."_

_"Right."_

_"Alex is in it too so there's hope for either one of us."_

_"Well that's good."_

_"But hey if it comes down to me and him at some point...I'm gonna have to try and eliminate him."_

_"I know."_

_"The sooner you get dressed, the sooner we can leave Lover Boy." She giggles. _

_"Though I am enjoying the view." She muses. _

_"Of course you are."_

_She smiles. _

_"If we didn't have to leave soon, I'd jump you right now."_

_She sees him swallow heavily and he groans almost silently. She laughs and gets up off the bed, going to put her shirt and shoes on since she has her jeans on already. _

_"Evil..."_

_"You married me." She sings teasingly. _

_"Because I love you."_

_"I know. I love you too."_

_He grins before finishing getting hanged while she pulls on her shirt. She gets her shoes and sits on the bed to put them on. _

_"Need help with your shoes or do you got them?"_

_"I think I can. We'll see."_

_"Alright." He nods. _

_She manages to get them on and tied with a little struggle. _

_"Yay!" She cheers. _

_He chuckles amusedly at her excitement. _

_"Shut up. Its an accomplishment, okay?"_

_"Oh I know."_

_"Well quit laughing then."_

_"Okay okay."_

_"Sorry." He adds._

_"Its okay."_

_"We can go now if you're ready." She adds. _

_"Just about."_

_"Just gotta fix the hair." He says, heading into the bathroom._

_She laughs and reclines against the pillows. _

_"Of course you do."_

_"As always." She teases._

_"It's gotta be perfect, you know that." He says from the bathroom._

_"I know."_

_"Even though it will get messed up in the match." She adds. _

_"And more when I get my hands in it." She giggles. _

_"Oh I know that."_

_"Okay, just as long as you know."_

_"Why...are you planning on doing that tonight?"_

_"I dunno. I guess we'll see, won't we."_

_"I guess so."_

_She giggles at the look on his face when he walks out of the bathroom. _

_"I'm watching you."_

_"Don't you always?"_

_"I do."_

_She laughs and gets up to grab her jacket and purse. He grabs his gear bag and anything else that he may need. They go down to the car and lean against it while waiting for me and Alex. Mike starts kissing her to pass the time and she obliges him happily. __Since I didn't really need to change, all I did was fix my hair and whatnot before making sure I had everything I needed._

_"Ready to go?" Alex asks._

_"Yeah, I'm all set."_

_He steals a quick kiss before we head down to the car. _

_"Lovebirds." I murmur as we reach the car and see Aly and Mike kissing. _

_"Yup." Alex chuckles. _

_"Yoo hoo, lovebirds, we're ready to go."_

_Mike reluctantly breaks away. _

_"Don't wanna be late." I say, Alex and I getting into the backseat. _

_"Right..."_

_"Okay Lover Boy, let's go." Aly tells him. _

_We get in and drive off. __When we get there, the guys had to go get ready for the match since the Battle Royal was going to be the first match of the night._

_"Hopefully this doesn't turn out badly." Aly remarks. _

_"It shouldn't turn out badly."_

_"Shouldn't. But could."_

_"True...there's always that chance." I nod. _

_"Exactly."_

_"Especially with 39 other people in that ring with Mike and DC." She adds. _

_"Right."_

_"Crazy I know."_

_"Yeah it is."_

_Then shortly after, Mike and Alex walk out of the room._

_"We're walking with you to the curtain." Aly says. _

_"Alright, well we have some time to just hang around."_

_"Okay."_

_"You okay?" Mike asks her. _

_"I just don't want anything to turn out badly, that's all."_

_"We'll be as careful as we can." He assures her. _

_"I know." She nods. _

_"I worry because I love you." She adds, cupping his cheek._

_We all go walking around. As we're walking we hear the show starting and all that plays on the screen is what happened last week with Big Show coming back and whatnot. Then the show intro started and we hear the music playing out in the ring area, and the pyros go off. That's when we all start heading to the curtain._

_"At least we get this over with." Aly mutters._

_"Right, that's the good thing."_

_"Yeah."_

_When we get there, it's already crowded with most of the Raw roster and the Smackdown roster. We watch on the screen as Teddy Long comes out, along with Laurinaitis._

_"Well we need to go up to the front by where we go out, that's where everyone from Raw is, we go out first." Mike points out. _

_"Okay."_

_"I'll see you after the match."_

_"I know. Love you." She murmurs as she hugs him. _

_"I love you too."_

_She pulls back and he cups her face, kissing her. Then he reluctantly draws back and crouches down to lavish affection on her belly. She smiles as he continues with the affection and talking to Savannah a bit. _

_"You woke her up daddy." She giggles. _

_"Oops." He chuckles. _

_He watches her movements and smiles. _

_"Daddy will be back soon." He says to her. _

_She kicks his hand. _

_"I think she's saying good luck."_

_"Thank you." He laughs. _

_"Be as careful as you can. We love you." She says after he kisses her stomach and gets up. _

_"I will, and I love you both too."_

_Aly gets one last kiss before moving away to wait for me. Mike makes his way through the crowd so that he's all set to go out, just leaving us with Alex._

_"You should get going." I say to Alex. _

_"I know. Love you." He says, kissing me._

_"I love you too."_

_He rubs my stomach gently before disappearing into the crowd._

_"So go somewhere to watch the match or find Nattie and Charity and Beth and watch it with them?"_

_"We can go find the girls, sure."_

_We head away from the curtained area in search of the girls. It's not too hard to find them and they greet us happily. _

_"Hey." We greet them as well, hugging each of them back as they hug us._

_They all look at Aly's stomach._

_"Daddy woke her up." She giggles. _

_"Awwww."_

_"Such a daddy's girl." She smiles, patting her belly. _

_"Of course." Nattie laughs. _

_"You girls can feel if you want."_

_They nod and each take turns feeling Savannah moving around._

_"She's very active." Beth says._

_"Oh yes." Aly nods. _

_"She's been like that a lot lately." She adds. _

_"It's fun to watch." I laugh. _

_"I'm waiting for her to get Mike when his face is close to my stomach." She snickers and they laugh. _

_"She came close the other day. He barely got his face away before she kicked."_

_"Haha awwww."_

_"My next appointment is in a few days."_

_"Exciting."_

_"Yeah." She smiles._

_Then we hear the bell ring on the TV, the battle royal getting started. The match looked like total chaos. Too many guys in the ring to point out where Alex and Mike exactly were. But it was only a few seconds before one person was eliminated and that was Cody._

_"Oops." I snicker. _

_"Hah."_

_Next to be eliminated was Johnny Curtis. Then Dolph was working on getting Randy eliminated and Punk was working on eliminating Kofi. Shortly after that JTG got eliminated and left peacefully. Then not too long after that, McGillicutty got eliminated and he just flipped out about it._

_"Awww too bad."_

_"Wah wah wahhhh."_

_"Aww bye bye Mr. Mantastic." I say when Bateman was eliminated. _

_Then Yoshi and Titus were eliminated. _

_"Nice pink trunks."_

_"Striker? I didn't even know he was in this match." I say once we see him eliminated._

_Going into a commercial, no one else was eliminated. So far Alex, Mike and Zack have managed to stay in the match._

_"So far so good."_

_"Let's hope it stays that way."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hopefully they last longer than we expect them to."_

_"I hope so."_

_After the commercial break, everyone was still in the ring that was before the break. After a bit that's when we finally spot Alex and he's trying to eliminate Justin. Daniel then eliminated Regal, who walks away peacefully. Punk works on getting Daniel eliminated and we see that Percy Watson was eliminated. Morrison is soon eliminated, crashing to the floor. _

_"Oh too bad for you."_

_"Hah. Serves that ass right." Aly scowls. _

_"What did he do? I thought he apologized to you?" Nattie asks. _

_"He did. But then a while back he calle Mike fat on Twitter. Pissed me off." Aly replies. _

_"Ohh, yeah that's not right."_

_"No, it's not."_

_Then we see Dolph eliminated and Zack freaking out happily about it, going onto Swagger. Dolph starts flipping out because Zack was the one who eliminated him. That's when Charity jumps up from where she was sitting and freaks out herself. _

_"Yes! Oh my god! TAKE THAT ZIGGLER! WOO!" She points at the screen. _

_"That's my fiance! WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!" She adds. _

_Aly cracks up laughing. Then Zack and Ted work on getting Drew eliminated. We finally spot Mike and he and Truth are going after Sheamus._

_"Come on babe." Aly murmurs. _

_Next to be eliminated was Trent Baretta and he hit the floor pretty hard and was almost motionless. Then Mike eliminates one of the Uso brothers._

_"Sweet, go Mike." Aly smiles. _

_Then Ezekiel eliminates Ted, and Mike eliminates Tyson next. _

_"Very nice."_

_"He's doing good."_

_"Yes he is."_

_Going into another commercial break, and Alex, Mike and Zack are still in the match. _

_"Still looking good."_

_"Yeah."_

_Coming back from the break again, no one else has been eliminated. Zack is currently trying to get Christian over the top rope to be eliminated. Then we see that Mike has Daniel Bryan and he throws him over the top rope, eliminating him. _

_"Hah!"_

_"In your face Brat!"_

_That's when we see that Alex and Mike are going after each other now. We both wince. There's a double elimination now...Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins. Drew gets eliminated by Mason Ryan, along with Justin Gabriel and then Wade eliminates Mason. _

_"Nice hair Wade." I snicker. _

_"Hah." Aly laughs. _

_With a kick to the head, Punk eliminates Primo. Santino is outside the ropes, and goes for the Cobra but Christian knocks him off the ring. Alex is going after Truth while Mike is recovering in the ropes. Truth hits Alex and he stumbles back, Mike holds the ropes down and Alex goes tumbling out of the ring and onto the floor, becoming eliminated. _

_"Aw, poor DC."_

_Alex gets right back up and starts flipping out, trying to after Mike but the refs stop him. Mike just looks at him with a big grin on his face as he walks away from the ring. _

_"Dork." Aly giggles at Mike's grin. _

_Kofi gets eliminated after trying to eliminate Swagger, and then Jinder eliminates Zack. Charity's jaw drops. _

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO? WHAT WAS THAT? NOT COOL BRO! NOT COOL!"_

_"Awwww."_

_"Don't worry, you can take all that anger out on Kelly tonight." Nattie reassures her._

_"That should be fun." Aly remarks. _

_"Wish we could go out there with you but, Alex doesn't want me going out for anymore matches unless they're his own. Only because after what happened last Monday." I explain. _

_"I doubt Mike will want me going anywhere either. I've been trying to avoid making him worry after all our issues with the anxiety attack." Aly adds. _

_"Oh I'm sure, don't worry...completely understandable."_

_"We'll be cheering you on from our room." Aly laughs a bit. _

_Otunga gets eliminated by Sheamus, along with the other Uso brother, followed by Ezekiel, then Wendy and the black Sin Cara. Christian tries for the spear, only to get eliminated seconds later. Punk starts going back and forth with kicking Mike and Truth. He takes Mike and rams him into Truth, before taking Truth and eliminating him. But right behind Punk is Mike and Mike eliminates him._

_"Yes! Go babe!" Aly cheers. _

_Sheamus however gets Mike with a Brogue Kick when he turns around and he falls to the apron and rolls out onto the floor, but only under the bottom rope so he's not eliminated._

_"Ouch." Aly bites her lip. _

_Then ringside Punk just goes crazy on Truth, beating him up and the refs try to pull them apart. Christian however...who was eliminated...had sneakily gotten into the ring while the refs were distracted and eliminated Sheamus. Sheamus gets back into the ring and Christian bolts, Sheamus chasing him up the ramp. Randy eliminates Wade, RKOs Swagger and then eliminates him. He RKOs Jinder and eliminates him. Randy thought he had won, but Mike slides into the ring and grabs him, throwing him over the top rope. Mike thinks he's win the match but the refs say no and he turns around to see Randy still basically in the ring. Mike is just all over him, beating him up and everything. _

_"Come on Mike..."_

_Mike goes for the corner clothesline move, but Randy moves and just knocks him down to the mat. He gets up only for Randy to do it again. When Mike gets up a third time, Randy delivers the scoop slam before going to the place where he hears those voices. Randy goes for an RKO, but Mike counters it and goes for a Skull Crushing Finale. Randy counters that and grabs Mike, throwing him over the top rope, but Mike holds on. Randy walks over, but Mike stops him, then lifts him up and over the top rope. So now they're both outside the ropes and they battle on the outside, teetering at times. Mike pushes him into the ring post, but Randy hits the RKO off the side of the ring and they both fall to the floor. The refs determine who hit first to see who won the match and they decide that Randy won._

_"Damn!" Aly curses. _

_And from the slow replay, Mike didn't actually hit the side of the ring, his head just basically bounced off Randy's arm before he hit the floor. _

_"Well at least he didn't hit the ring."_

_"Thank god."_

_Randy's back in the ring and Mike's outside the ring, with a kind of sad look on his face because he didn't win. _

_"Aww." Aly sighs. _

_"Randy congratulations on winning the largest battle royal in WWE history. Now the question remains...which champion will you challenge here this evening?"_

_"Josh, that decision is quite easy really. Did everybody hear me on Monday Night Raw when I said vengeance would be mine? I choose...Mark Henry. And Mark not only will vengeance be mine, but I will take my my World Heavyweight Championship."_

_"Oh like that wasn't an obvious choice."_

_"Duhhhh."_

_After another couple replays of how the match ended, they switched to Eve and Kelly heading to the curtain for Kelly's match against Charity._

_"Well I should be heading out there now." Charity says, getting up. _

_"We're coming with you." Beth adds as she and Nattie get up. _

_"And we'll be watching and cheering you on." I add as Aly and I get up. _

_"Good luck and kick some ass." Aly smiles as we hug her. _

_"Oh I will." She laughs. _

_We laugh and hug Beth and Nattie before heading off. __We head off to the guys' locker room, because that's where they're most likely gonna be before we head to our room. We walk along, talking about various things. As we walk along we hear the accented voices of Wade and Justin._

_"Oh boy." Aly murmurs quietly. _

_"Bumping into them shouldn't be too bad."_

_"True."_

_They do end up noticing us walking in their direction, and that's when they greet us._

_"Hi." We reply. _

_"How are the babies doing?"_

_"The babies are good." We both smile. _

_"Moving up a storm over here." Aly adds in amusement. _

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." She nods. _

_"Daddy woke her up." She adds, giggling. _

_They both laugh. _

_"Daddy's girl." I point out, laughing myself. _

_"Definitely." She agrees. _

_"Aww, it's a girl?"_

_"Yeah, we were able to find out early." She smiles. _

_"I on the otherhand was not so lucky. I have to wait a few more weeks." I add. _

_"Aw."_

_"But Bear...has been moving. You just can't physically see it."_

_"That has to be exciting." Wade says."_

_"Feels a little weird, but yes it is exciting."_

_"You get used to it." Aly laughs. _

_"I'm starting to."_

_"Just wait until you get a crazy active baby like mine." Aly says, patting her stomach. _

_"Must keep you up at night sometimes right?" Justin asks. _

_"Yeah. Wakes me up with cravings too."_

_Then she feels Savannah giver her a pretty decent kick and she takes that as telling her that she wants Mike._

_"I think she's missing her daddy." She adds. _

_"Awwww."_

_"We should go. They might be getting worried about us anyway." She says to me. _

_"Right. Alright we're gonna go now, but we'll see you two around."_

_They nod and say bye before we walk away. __We make it to the locker room, but there's no sign of Mike or Alex yet so we just wait outside the door. She sits down, rubbing her belly and humming quietly, trying to soothe a still active Savannah. _

_"Someone really wants her daddy it seems like."_

_"I guess so, goodness."_

_The door opens shortly after and we're hoping to see Mike and Alex and instead we see Ted and Cody. I wave a little and Aly nods slightly, still mostly focused on Savannah. _

_"And there goes Bear...someone else wants their daddy too." I laugh._

_"Aww." Aly giggles. _

_"I think that settles it...our children are gonna be so alike."_

_"I think so. Aly laughs. _

_Ted and Cody had walked away after I had waved because they saw that we were busy. Next people to just walk by were Morrison and Drew. Aly waved at Drew, but just shot Morrison a scowl. He gives her a puzzled look but she looks away, focusing back on her belly. It's not too long after that when Mike and Alex come out of the locker room._

_"Your children have been missing you." I tell them. _

_"Savvy's been going since you went out for your match." Aly tells Mike. _

_"And Bear's just started." I tell Alex. _

_They exchange looks, chuckling. _

_"But we'd like to get to our room so that we can watch Charity in her match. You can be all cute and everything there."_

_They agree and Mike helps her up. We all head to the room. We get to the room and walk in. When I try to sit down on the couch, Alex stops me and instead sits down first, pulling me down onto his lap. He rests his hands on my stomach so that he can feel the flutters like always. I giggle and snuggle into him. _

_"Cuddly." I say, turning my head and kissing his cheek. _

_"I love you." He says, capturing my lips. _

_"Awwwwww!"_

_"Way to ruin the moment Aly." I laugh as Alex and I break away._

_"Oops. Sorry." She giggles. _

_Alex goes to capture my lips again, but we hear music from the TV and look to see Charity coming out with Beth and Nattie. He pouts. _

_"After...promise." I reassure him. _

_"Okay."_

_"You can be cute and cuddly and everything with Bear while I watch."_

_He agrees and does so. Meanwhile Aly's sitting sideways on Mike's lap, her back against the couch arm and her legs stretched out over the rest of the cushion area. She has her head against his shoulder/neck and her arms around his torso. When Savannah moves or kicks, he feels it and smiles to himself. She nuzzles his neck and holds him tighter. _

_"Hopefully she'll calm down now." She mumbles. _

_"Hopefully." Mike murmurs, rubbing her stomach with one hand. _

_Aly turns her head so that she could pay attention to the match and now that Charity's music had faded, Kelly's started and she walks out with Eve...like always. Alex glares a bit at Eve and Kelly._

_"Eve didn't bother you tonight at all did she?" I ask him. _

_"No."_

_"Good."_

_He nods and kisses behind my ear before resting his chin on my shoulder. _

_The bell rang shortly after and they lock up. Charity lets her go and kicks her in the gut. Then she grabs her and throws her into the corner. She pushes against her neck with her arm until the ref backs her up. When she does, she runs right back at Kelly, only to have her move and then repeatedly slam her face into the turnbuckle. She moves Charity so she's in the right spot in the corner. Kelly backs up and goes for her back flip move or whatever it's called. But Charity moves out of the way at the last second and Kelly stumbles forward after hitting the corner. Charity backs up just enough so that she could run and hit the dropkick on Kelly. Charity quickly covers for a pin attempt, but Kelly kicks out at two. She quickly gets up and stomps on whatever part of Kelly's body she can. Then she helps her up and sends her into the ropes. Kelly comes back and Charity lifts her up, countering her scissors move and slamming her back down onto the apron. She goes for a cover, only for Kelly to kick out again. She goes over to the nearest corner and climbs to the top. She waits until Kelly gets up and turns around before hitting her with a flying cross-body. Kelly however somehow manages so flip over and try a pin attempt on Charity, but she quickly kicks out. They both get up and Charity elbows Kelly in the face a couple times as she comes at her. Kelly comes at her again and she ducks, before hooking the arm and flipping her over. Charity picks her up one last time and she's groggy, that's when she kicks Kelly in the face, making her go down. She quickly covers her and gets the three count and winning the match. _

_"Yes! Go Charity!"_

_As Charity's celebrating her first win of her career, we see Eve sneaking up behind her._

_"Oh she better not."_

_"She's in for a rude awakening if she does."_

_Before she could do anything, Beth and Nattie slide into the ring and double team her, before throwing her out of the ring. They also push Kelly out of the ring with their feet._

_"Good for them."_

_Alex just grins and waits for me to turn my head since the match is over now. I do so and immediately he puts his lips against mine. Since I wasn't really expecting it, I blink a few times before my eyes stay closed and I kiss back. Mike and Aly exchange amused looks. _

_"And they call us lovebirds." Mike mumbles. _

_"I know." She giggles. _

_"But it's cute." She adds. _

_"We're the same way." She continues. _

_"Oh I know."_

_"Of course you do."_

_"Lover Boy." She smiles. _

_Mike smirks and she giggles. _

_"Savvy agrees." She adds. _

_"Of course she does. It's how we got her." He murmurs. _

_"You were so eager that night." She snickers. _

_"And no I can't really blame you. I wanted it about as much as you did." She continues. _

_"Uh huh, I could tell."_

_She blushes slightly. _

_"Once we started, you didn't want to stop."_

_"What can I say, you're irresistable." She kisses his jaw and nips it gently. _

_"Oh I know I am."_

_She giggles softly. _

_"How about we get out of here. We're done for the night, right?"_

_"Basically yeah." He nods. _

_"Alright, let's break up the lovebirds and get going."_

_"Good luck with that." He chuckles, glancing over at Alex and I. _

_She just smirks and pulls out her phone. She pulls up the airhorn app and presses it. We break apart and I shoot her the 'really?' look. She just laughs. _

_"Time to leave lovebirds. You can resumre being all lovey dovey in your hotel room...which I can sense will be happening."_

_Mike snickers. _

_"So, let's go you two."_

_We all get out sutff and start walking to the car. We all pile into the car after putting the guys' gear bags into the trunk, and we head off to the hotel._


	247. Raw In Mexico

_Another Monday night but this time we're in Mexico. Since over the weekend at a house show when Alex had gotten hurt a bit on his hip, I've been making sure he's taken care of. Went for an MRI this morning and it's nothing serious thankfully. We're getting ready for the show, even though I thought it would be a better idea to stay in the hotel for a night so he can feel better. But he insists that he's okay enough to walk around and be backstage at the show. _

_"I still think we should stay here for tonight." I tell him. _

_"Alex please..." I add. _

_"I know it's nothing serious but..." I continue. _

_"...I just don't want you to make it worse." I finish. _

_He walks over and cups my face in his hands. _

_"I won't make it worse. I don't have a match tonight, I'm taking a few days off until I'm one hundred percent."_

_"I'll relax with you on the couch when we're there. I promise." He adds._

_"...okay."_

_Alex kisses me gently. After I pull away, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him._

_"I'm okay. I love you." He murmurs in my ear. _

_"I love you too."_

_"You should finish getting ready."_

_"Right." I say, letting him go and pulling away from the hug._

_I go and finish the remainder of my routine. As I'm finishing up, there's a knock on the door. Alex answers and it's Mike. We look past him and see Aly leaning against the wall, looking at some pictures while playing with her necklace. _

_"Just a second Mike and we'll be all set to go." I tell him._

_"Alright."_

_"You two can come in if you want."_

_He nods and gets Aly's attention, waving her in. She walks inside the room and sits in a chair. _

_"How's the hip DC?"_

_"Better."_

_"That's good."_

_"I insisted he and I stay behind for the night, but he says he's alright enough to go." I say while grabbing my things._

_"Sounds like you when you messed up your knee." Mike says to Aly. _

_"What can I say, DC and I are alike in ways like that."_

_Alex chuckles. _

_"We're all alike in many ways."_

_"Very true."_

_"Alright, I'm all set to go."_

_Aly gets up and we all head out of the room and down to the car. __We get into the car and head off to the arena, and when we get there we walk in and go to the room since Mike's match wouldn't be until later. I sit on the couch and Alex sprawls out, his head in my lap. One of my arms dangles over the arm of the couch, while he takes my other hand and laces his fingers with mine. I smile down at him when he kisses the back of my hand. _

_"Love you." He says quietly. _

_"...and you." He adds, turning his head to face my stomach._

_He kisses my stomach. _

_"We love you too." I reply softly. _

_The show starts shortly after, the same way as always with the intro of course. Then of course the pyros and everything. Cole introducing the show as well. After he was done talking, Laurinaitis is introduced and he walks out and down to the ring. _

_"Oh joy, what does he have to say now?"_

_"Who knows."_

_But of course they have to show the whole thing with Hunter last week and him being fired of being in charge of Raw and everything. _

_"Que Pasa! My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis, I am the Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations, and the new interim general manager on Raw. Tonight marks the return of Rey Mysterio! Rey's returning to San Diego to see his doctor about some rehab, and will not be here tonight. Come on I'm just kidding. You Mexican people have no sense of humor."_

_"Uh no, you have no sense of humor."_

_"As the board of directors is searching for a permanent general manager, I will do everything in my power and sacrifice to make sure I enstill control, integrity and honor into Monday Night Raw. The board of directors have confidence in me, and I will not let them down. Much like I won't let each and every one of you down. I may make some mistakes, and I ask for your consideration and understanding. Seriously. Honestly I made a mistake last week on Raw, by firing good ol' JR. I've received thousands of tweets on my Twitter account that were very disturbing, mean-spirited, and nasty. And you know what, they weren't very good for a PG enviornment."_

_"Well that's what you get for doing it." I scoff._

_"So you know what I did? As your general manager, I listened to what you had to say. I did this for you as your general manager, and that is why I would like you to welcome back to Raw good ol' JR!"_

_Of course Cole is making a big deal with JR coming out, and when he goes over to do commentary, Laurinaitis stops him. _

_"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, JR...could you please come into the ring. I'd like to make a public apology. Please."_

_"Oh sure, hug him like you did nothing wrong." I say when we see Laurinaitis hug JR after he gets into the ring. _

_"JR, I shouldn't have fired you unceremoniously last week on Raw. For that I owe you an apology and I was very unprofessional. I did not bring you here tonight to commentate. Last week when you did the walk of shame and left the arena, and went outside and left the building, something happened during commercial that I think you should watch."_

_The video footage caught during that commercial break was Cole in the ring with Ricardo and Del Rio, and he was trying to start the 'Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye.' chant song. But of course all of Oklahoma just booed Cole while he and Ricardo sang along with him. We roll our eyes and shakes our heads. _

_"Jim...I don't know what the issues are between you and Michael Cole. I don't know if it's jealousy on your part or what the deal is. But I think I feel we should settle the differences between JR Michael Cole tonight of Raw. Settle differences tonight right here. And Jim, I'm gonna help you out a little bit. Tonight's main event will be...Michael Cole teaming up with WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio, to face the tag team of Jim Ross and his partner John Cena!"_

_"Oh god, that means we have to see Cole in his...gear...again doesn't it. Ewwwww."_

_"That awful orange singlet...ewwww." I shudder._

_"Gross." Aly grimaces. _

_"Oh you wanna play games tonight big boy? You wanna play games tonight huh big boy? Well guess what, I'm gonna squash you like refried beans. I'm gonna squash you like refried beans...come on fat boy, come on fat boy. Come on fat boy." Cole says, before getting out of his chair and standing on top of the table, talking smack to JR._

_"How rude."_

_"When isn't he?"_

_"When he talking about myself or Mike."_

_"True...he hates almost everyone besides you two."_

_"Pretty much."_

_Then Randy's music went off stopping Cole's smack talk for the time being. Randy came out for the six-man tag team match. _

_"Oh look like that wasn't predictable...two whiners and a monster as the opponents. "_

_Aly rolls her eyes and leans back into the couch, her hand holding up her head as her arm rests on the couch arm. Of course after seeing who was going to be involved in the match, it was the first commercial break of the night._

_"Stupid commercials."_

_"I think you'll survive." Alex chuckles, looking up at me._

_"I guess."_

_"You guess?"_

_"Alright, I'll make it. It's just boring that's all."_

_"Commercials usually tend to be." Aly points out. _

_"True."_

_But after the commercial break there was a replay of what happened last week with Randy, Cody and Mark Henry, before going back to the ring. We find out that Randy will get to face Cody at the pay-per-view Sunday. But then Morrison walks out as his music plays. Aly of course glares at the screen. _

_"Jerk."_

_Then Sheamus comes out as the third tag team partner. The first whiner of the other team comes out first...Christian. Following him was the 2nd whiner...Cody. Then of course the monster that is Mark Henry comes out._

_"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling this is gonna be boring." _

_"Yeah."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be able to keep you amused until it's over." Alex says to me._

_"Alright." I say amusedly. _

_"Gonna talk to Bear again?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"You've been talking to Bear all day." I giggle. _

_"I love doing it though."_

_"I know you do."_

_Alex rubs my stomach and talks quietly. Aly and Mike on the other hand are still sitting on the couch on opposite ends of it, not really talking to each other and just keeping their eyes on the screen. But they're not really paying attention to anything. She looks away from the screen and she glances at Mike. He doesn't lookat her and she looks down at the floor sadly. The whole time during the match up until the end of it, it was basically quiet. Then we find out that Mike will be facing Punk later tonight, with Truth of course being ringside for him. Aly sighs. There's another commercial break and things got even more quiet, and not really any of us wanted to say anything. Then out of nowhere Aly grimaces and hisses, holding her stomach. _

_"What's wrong?" I ask. _

_"False contraction." She manages to say._

_"You alright?" Alex asks._

_She holds up a finger until it passes and then sighs. _

_"I'm fine. I just have Braxtion-Hicks contractions every now and then. They aren't really painful at all, just uncomfortable."_

_"Ohh."_

_"Its basically the body preparing itself for labor. Its unregular contractions that don't cause you to dialate."_

_"Doesn't sound or look too fun." I remark._

_"Like I said, they usually aren't painful. It makes my stomach gets all tight and hard."_

_"Ah."_

_She doesn't look up, she just rubs her stomach gently. AFter the commercial they played a promo for Brodus Clay before going back to Raw. Laurinaitis was backstage on his phone before the Bellas came up and they were basically flirting with him. _

_"Flirting with him now?"_

_"Gross." Alex mutters._

_"And the guy's married...now I know where Eve and Maryse get it from."_

_"Yeah."_

_Then he goes back on the phone, before Ricardo comes into the room trying to get his attention._

_"Alberto Del Rio." He says a few times before Del Rio himself walks in._

_Del Rio complains about the match he has with Cole against John and JR. Laurinaitis makes the stipulation of the match to whoever wins the match will pick the stipulation to the match between him and John Sunday. That makes Del Rio feel a little better and Laurinaitis walks away. Then the next match starts and Eve walks out with Kelly. _

_"Speak of the devil." I grumble. _

_I glare at Eve and Kelly. Then come to find out, Eve has a title match Sunday against Beth. _

_"Okay, what's up with that? She hasn't done anything to deserve that. Ridiculous."_

_"Retarded Creative as always." Aly murmurs. _

_"Oh yeah yayyy you have a title shot...smile away. You're gonna LOSE, and I'm gonna laugh." I say about Eve being all happy and everything about her getting a title shot. _

_Alex snickers. _

_Then Nattie comes out being accompanied by Beth. Kelly gets out of the ring as Nattie gets in and the bell rings. They lock up and Nattie pushes Eve into the corner, giving her an uppercut before grabbing her face and talking smack to her. Eve pushes her arm away and starts going after her, but when she bounches off the ropes, Nattie hits her with a powerful clothesline. She goes for the cover and Eve kicks out. Nattie gets Eve in a submission move but she gets out of it quickly. She counters some more before Nattie hoists her over her shoulder, but Eve gets down and tries to take Nattie down with her. She fails and Nattie stomps on her. She does more trash talkng, before grabbing her by her hair and slamming her face down into the mat. She trash talks some more, and Eve hits her before using the ropes and trying to bounce off and kick her in the head. Nattie ducks and then slams Eve's face into the turnbuckle. Then she picks her up going to try something, but Eve counters and takes Nattie down. She drags her over so she's near the corner at least and Eve climbs it. Then she hits the moonsault off the top rope and covers Nattie to get the three count. _

_"That's bull!"_

_"Oh that was lame! Poor Nattie."_

_Eve quickly gets out of the ring, before Beth could get her. She's smiling however at her win over Nattie. But her happiness is short lived, since we see Charity running out and attacking her from behind, also taking out Kelly._

_"Hah, go Charity!" I cheer. _

_Then she picks Eve up and throws her into the barriers a few times, before taking her and ramming her back into the side of the ring. She then grabs her by the arm and brings her over to the ring post, tugging on her arm hard so that her shoulder makes contact with the steel._

_"Ooh." Aly winces. _

_She starts pulling on her arm, applying pressure on the shoulder and arm itself and she screams out in pain. Kelly gets up and tries to stop her, but she just kicks her leg out, her foot making contact with Kelly's gut. She lets go and Eve leans against the ring post for support. Charity takes advantage of the time and goes over to where the steel chairs are and she grabs one, folding it up and heading back over to Eve. She waits until Eve turns around and moves away from the ring post to hit her in the gut with the top of the chair before hitting her across the back._

_"Dang, Charity is really letting them have it."_

_"I can't say I'm complaining."_

_"No, me neither."_

_She hits her one last time before ditching the chair. Beth and Nattie grin at Kelly and Eve on the floor and walk over to Charity. They all walk back up the ramp, grinning at the damage that Charity has done. The screen changes to what the next match will be after the commercial and it's Mike's match. Aly bites her lip and looks back down to the floor. She continues to rub her stomach, trying to give herself and Savannah some comfort. _

_"I've got to go get ready." Mike states. _

_"Okay." She says quietly. _

_"I'll be back after." He adds, reaching over and rubbing her stomach slightly before getting up and heading out the door. _

_She sniffles, back to biting her lip again. Alex and I clearly hear the sniffle, and I motion for him to move so that I can go over to her to see what's wrong. Alex moves and watches with concern as I walk over and sit by her. _

_"Aly..."_

_"...mmm?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"We had an argument this morning after the appointment."_

_"About what?"_

_"See, I've been having the Braxton-Hicks' for a few weeks now and I didn't tell Mike about them. Mike was never in the room when they happened so I usually just forgot but after him being so worried over my anxiety attack, I didn't want him to worry more. But the doctor brought it up and once we left, he got really upset with me." She explains, lifting her head and wiping her eyes and cheeks. _

_"Oh Aly..."_

_"I made him cry Dolce."_

_"That's why you've barely said anything to each other all night."_

_She nods, sighing. _

_"I wanted to ask what was wrong earlier but I decided against it." I say as I wrap my arms around her in a hug. _

_She hugs me back. _

_"It just broke my heart that I hurt him so bad that he cried. I don't want to do anything else stupid."_

_"You won't."_

_She shakes her head. _

_"He's been distant all day. Hardly says a word and won't touch me other than touching my stomach."_

_"Do I have to talk sense into him? Because I will."_

_"I don't know. I didn't mean to forget all the time...I can't help it. Its pregnancy brain as they call it."_

_"That's probably something he doesn't understand."_

_She shrugs and sighs. _

_"I'll talk to him. If there's anyone he'll listen to, it's me."_

_"Thanks Dolce." She hugs me tighter. _

_"You're welcome."_

_Alex comes over and waits for us to make a spot for him. We scooch over and Alex sits on the other side of her. He puts an arm around her shoulders and she smiles a little at him in thanks. After the break all the matchups so far for the PPV Sunday were shown, then came time for Mike's match with Punk of course coming out first._

_"I hope this doesn't end badly for Mike."_

_"Yeah, let's hope not."_

_"Now you're going to move, huh?" Aly looks at her stomach. _

_"Awww."_

_Alex puts a hand on her belly and she smiles when Savannah kicks his hand. _

_"She's saying hi."_

_"Hi to you too missy." Alex chuckles._

_"I think she knows that daddy's coming up soon."_

_"Maybe so."_

_After Punk did his entrance and everything, his music faded and then Truth's music played, Mike and Truth walking out. Mike says something in spanish and the only thing we understood was him calling everyone stupid. He did seem a little more angry...or well his tone of voice anyway...even when they started the 'You Suck' song. Aly hears the anger and her smile disappears, her eyes getting a little watery. Alex and I make sure to keep at least one arm around her as we watch. They end the song and get into the ring. _

_"What's the matter Punk? You having flashbacks? Oh yeah, you may be smiling on the outside, but on the inside we all know you're sweating." Mike says, before Punk tries to kick him and Mike quickly backs up. _

_"Come on...you're sweating, 'cause you remember that we were the ones that gave you a beatdown of your lifetime at Hell in the Cell. Tell me, what hurts more...Punk. Tell me, what hurts more...the fact that...WE...we made sure you won't get a WWE Championship match for a very long time. Or...the fact that we did something that you could never do, and had Triple H removed from running Raw."_

_"You talk too much." Truth states about Punk. _

_"If there's one thing we can't stand, it's someone who runs their mouth. Wipe that smile off your face! You won't be smiling when Miz beats your ass tonight. And you won't be smiling when we wipe the mat with you this Sunday at Vengeance. You see, WE want vengeance. And vengenace is gonna get got!"_

_"And that's awesome."_

_Punk stands there not amused and then all of a sudden, Hunter's music plays and he walks out._

_"Oh great."_

_"Oh god."_

_Walking down to the ring, Hunter gets rid of his jacket and his tie._

_"Great...he's backing up Punk." I say as the screen fades to a commercial. _

_"I just hope he doesn't hurt Mike." Aly mumbles. _

_"He better not."_

_Aly nods in agreement. After the commercial, Punk got Mike with a take down and he works on Mike's legs, putting him in a modified bow and arrow before Mike gets to the ropes. Punk with a side head lock into a waist lock and another take down, getting a near fall before putting Mike in a front face lock. Mike gets Punk with a side head lock and a take down of his own. Mike hits Punk with a shoulder tackle, but Punk gets up and hits Mike with a drop kick, which sends Mike to the floor. Punk hits a suicide dive and then salutes the crowd. He goes to the apron and hits a slingshot senton and he gets another near fall. Punk with a chop in the corner, followed by an Irish Whip but Mike moves and Punk tries for the high knee in the corner. Punk goes to the floor and Hunter gets between Truth and Punk. _

_Truth backs up, Mike telling Hunter to get back. But as Punk is getting back into the ring, Mike goes after him and Punk drops Mike onto the top rope and then he hits a springboard clothesline for another near fall. Punk sends Mike into the turnbuckles, followed by a snap mare and kick to the back. After that, he hits Mike with a chop and elbow to the head. Mike comes back though and hits Punk in the back and ribs. Punk starts with the kicks to the legs followed by a double chop and more kicks. Hunter gets into the ring and that delay allows Mike and Truth to double team Punk. Mike with a running boot to the head and he gets a near fall. He does a reverse chin lock and Punk does a rollup to escape, but Mike hits him with a clothesline and then he sets up for that corner clothesline and he hits it. Mike goes up to the top and hits a double sledge to the head. _

_Mike with elbows and forearms to the upper chest and then into a reverse chin lock, but Punk gets to his feet and he hits a belly-to-back suplex. Mike with a boot to Punk when he charges into the corner. Mike goes up to the top but Punk hits Mike with a back heel kick, taking him down. Mike sends Punk to the floor and he talks to the ref, allowing Truth to hit Punk with a bottle of water. Hunter chases Truth to the back and Laurinaitis comes out._

_"Stop this match! Referee, stop this right now."_

_"Oh jeez, what now?"_

_"We've got an immigration problem."_

_"What?"_

_"I need to talk to you about it." He says to Hunter. _

_Then they go through some paperwork and then Hunter agrees to go with the men who were from immigration obviously._

_"I guess the paperwork wasn't filed correctly to be in Mexico."_

_"Oh."_

_So Hunter walks up the ramp and Truth is making hand motions, pointing to the stage entrance. Hunter just plain out knocks him out right there on the ramp._

_"Oops."_

_"That was pretty funny though." I snicker. _

_Aly gives a tiny smile._

_After the commercial what happened backstage during the commercial between Hunter and the whole immigration thing was shown, before going back to the match. Mike reverses with a chin lock and Punk reverses with kicks to Mike and then connects with clotheslines and a neck breaker. Punk sets up for the running knee across the ring and he hits it. Punk delivers a short arm clothesline and then he goes up top for the elbow drop and he hits that as well. He signals that it's time to go to sleep and Punk punches Truth on the apron. Mike blocks the attempt that Punk had made and tries for the Skull Crushing Finale but Mike is sent into Truth and Punk with a rollup for the three count. Aly cringes and sighs. And basically Mike and Truth start attacking Punk afterwards and it takes a while for them to actually leave and head backstage. _

_"Great. Now he's going to be even more moody." Aly mutters. _

_"Not if I talk to him...hopefully."_

_"I want to go to the car."_

_"Alex you take her to the car. I'll go meet Mike when he comes through the curtained area and talk to him."_

_"Alright." Alex agrees as we all get up._

_Alex grabs our things while she grabs hers and we all head out of the room. She and Alex go out to the car while I wait by the entrance to the curtained area for Mike. Shortly after that, he walks into view._

_"We need to talk." I say firmly. _

_"What about?" He asks as he keeps walking and I have to follow him._

_"You and Aly's argument."_

_"Why do we need to talk about that?"_

_"Okay stop being stubborn, you know exactly why we need to talk about it." I retort, stopping him from walking._

_"It's bothering her more than you know. She cried over hurting you." I add. _

_"She doesn't want to do anything else stupid." I continue._

_"Because she doesn't want to hurt you again." I finish. _

_"She didn't tell me about the Braxton Hicks contractions."_

_"Because she forgot. When she had them you were never in the room, she meant to tell you but forgot Mike. It's called pregnancy brain. She didn't want you to worry more than you did when she had the anxiety attack."_

_"Pregnant women are more forgetful Mike, its something we can't control. She was trying to protect you in the end." I add. _

_"All I know is that she's really upset. She wanted to go to the car and I had Alex take her so I could try to talk some sense into you."_

_"By distancing yourself, you're only hurting the both of you more." I tell him._

_"There...I'm done." I finish. _

_Mike runs his hands through his hair. __After standing there for a while in silence, a wave of emotion just comes over me and I start getting upset because Aly's in the car still upset. Mike sighs and hugs me. _

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Because she's in the car still upset. The whole time you were gone, she barely smiled, didn't laugh. She cried after you left because of you being distant."_

_"Not to mention the angry tone to your voice when you went out there. __She thought that was because of her and almost cried again."_

_"I'll talk to her before we leave."_

_I nod. _

_"I need to go change." Mike adds._

_"Yeah you go get changed...I'll go out to the car."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I will Mike."_

_Mike goes to the locker room while I head outside to the car. I find Alex and Aly in the backseat and she's leaning against him, sleeping. _

_"Well looks like he won't be talking to her before we leave." I say to myself._

_Alex has the back door on his side open and when he sees me, he maneuvers me so I'm leaning into the other doo. Then he gets out and puts his arms around me. _

_"So how'd it go?" He asks._

_"He said he'd talk to her before we left, but she's sleeping so I'm not quite sure that'll happen."_

_"Ah. Yeah, I don't know."_

_"You've been crying..." He says when he gets a good look at me and sees my eyes red and bit puffy._

_"I just got upset picturing her out here still upset."_

_"Oh."_

_Alex kisses my face several times before kissing my lips. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." I sigh slightly._

_Then Mike walks out and over to us and the car. _

_"She's sleeping Mike, I don't know if talking to her would be an idea right now."_

_He nods, his eyes on her sleeping in the backseat. _

_"You can get back into the backseat with her Alex. I'll sit up front, no problem." I say to him._

_Alex starts to agree but then we realize that Mike has gotten in by her, and she leaned her body into him, his head resting against hers. _

_"Okay, I guess we're in the front seat, one of us driving."_

_"I'll drive." Alex says._

_"Alright." I say, and we get into the passenger and driver seats._

_Alex drives back to the hotel. It's a pretty silent drive back, and when we do get back, Mike tries to wake Aly so that they both can head in and up to their room. She stirs enough to follow his directions and get out of the car somewhat clumsily. _

_"Whoa, careful."_

_She just mumbles incoherently. He makes sure to grab both of their things as he helps her out of the car. Once they were all set, they headed in and up to their room. We all say goodnight as usual before going into our respective rooms. As she walks through the room, she kicks off her shoes and as she has been doing lately, she takes off her clothes. Once she was out of her clothes, she climbs into bed an under the blankets. However she doesn't fall back asleep yet. She watches Mike through half-open eyes as he gets ready for bed. _

_"Thought you weren't...talking to me..." You say to him._

_"...or touching me..." She adds quietly. _

_"Carly talked to me."_

_"Oh."_

_"If I keep distancing myself from you, it only hurts us more."_

_She makes a small noise and nods a tiny bit in acknowledgement._

_"I didn't mean to make you cry after I left for the match tonight either. And how angry I was going out there, that had nothing to do with you."_

_"You didn't make me cry. I cried because I was reminded that I hurt you."_

_"It was still my fault...basically."_

_"No. I kept things from you and I hurt you by doing it. I never meant to do that, it wasn't my intention and by hurting you...I broke my own heart in the process." She sits up and glances down at her lap, her hair falling around her face and hiding the fact that she's tearing up again._

_"I understand that now...a little late but...yeah."_

_"Its just...you've been so torn up over my attack...I didn't want to add to your worry by telling you about these contractions..." She murmurs, trying to hide her sniffles as she closes her eyes against the pooling tears. _

_"I know that, Carly told me. I understand that." He says, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. _

_"I'm sorry." She chokes out before sobbing. _

_"Lyssa..." He trails off, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. _

_She latches onto him, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...so sorry." She repeats over and over. _

_"Shhhh...it's okay." He tries to comfort her. _

_She gives up on talking and just clings to him, sobbing quietly. He rubs a hand up and down her back, in hopes of that soothing her further. He murmurs things in her ear inbetween series of kisses over any skin he can reach. She slowly calms down. Once he feels that she's completely calmed down, he leans his forehead against hers and he looks her in the eyes. _

_"I love you, remember that."_

_She nods tearfully. A few more tears fall however, but he wipes them away. She leans into his touch, relishing in it after having been without it for hours on end. _

_"I bet Savvy's wondering what's wrong."_

_"She's been kicking harder than usual." She murmurs, nuzzling his hand. _

_"See? She wants to know what's wrong with Mommy."_

_"More like she wants to know how come Daddy hasn't been talking to her."_

_"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you." He says to her. _

_"Daddy will make it up tomorrow. Promise." He leans down and kisses her stomach. _

_"She's keeping you to that promise."_

_"I know."_

_"How about we lay down, I'll calm her down and we'll sleep."_

_She nods, stifling a yawn. He moves so that he's on his side of the bed, and they both lay down. Mike works on getting Savvy calmed down, and when he does, that's whatn Aly and him both start to drift off. _

_"Night, love you."_

_"Night love you too."_


	248. Time Off

It's the next morning and I wake up pretty early, mostly because even though Alex says his hip is alright, it still worries me. I try to go back to sleep multiple times, but no success. I sigh and lay there for a while before getting up. I rummage a bit and find some snacks to munch on since I'm feeling hungry. While I munch on the snacks, I look through my things for clothes to change into. Then I go into the bathroom and turn the shower on, still munching on the snacks as I wait for the water to heat up and while I get undressed. The water gets to the right temperature and I get in. After the shower, I step out and wrap the towel around myself. I dry myself off before unwrapping the towel from around myself and start to get dressed. After I was dressed, I get the blow dryer and dry my hair while styling it the way I want. I get done with that as I shut the dryer off, I hear Alex stirring. I unplug the dryer and leave it on the sink, grabbing my clothes and heading out of the bathroom.

"You're up early." Alex says sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Baby or worrying about me?"

"...you."

Alex sighs and sits up, opening his arms for me. I set my clothes down before walking over and cimbing onto the bed, onto his lap where he wraps his arms around me.

"You can relax some love. I feel much better than I did and with the rehab I'm doing, it will be better soon." He kisses my head.

"Oh I know that, but still..."

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better about this?"

"I don't know."

"How about going to one of our places and relaxing."

"I guess that would help a bit."

"We can do that. Where do you want to go?"

"Well for a shorter flight there's Florida."

"Sure." He agrees.

"You book a flight and I'll get dressed okay?"

"Okay." I nod.

I slide off his lap and then off the bed, going over to my things and getting my computer out. I sit back down on the bed as I turn it on. I log in and go to the site, booking the flight while Alex gets dressed and packs everything up for me. I shut the computer down after that, closing the screen and relaxing in my spot as I watch Alex pack. He gets done and walks over to me. He kisses me gently and rubs my stomach.

"Alright. At some point we'll have to go say bye to Windy and Mike."

"Right."

"Whenever you want to though."

"I know." I nod.

"So until then...anything you want to do?"

"Breakfast sounds good for now."

Alex nods and the two of us head out to get breakfast. In the meantime in Aly's bedroom, she and Mike are both still sleeping but she starts to stir a bit. She opens her eyes halfway and looks around, not ready to move just yet. That's when she feels a hand on her stomach and she looks down to see Mike's hand resting there, and he's cuddling into her side.

"Awwww." She says in her head, smiling softly.

She brings a hand up to his hair and runs her fingers through it gently, while she watches him sleep. She keeps doing this for a while, just savoring the quiet time. Of course the quiet time is broken, but not by Mike. It's broken by Savannah starting to move around and kick.

"Shh. Daddy's sleeping..." She murmurs, rubbing her stomach.

That of course doesn't stop her, and she keeps up with the moving around and kicking. She sighs and carefully moves away from Mike, trying not to wake him. She decides a soak in the tub sounds good and gets up, picking out her clothes to take into the bathroom with her. She turns the tub on, making sure the water is to her liking and she waits for the tub to fill up. In the meantime, she watches her stomach as Savannah continues moving.

"Another active day hmm Jellybean?" She says amusedly.

She kicks again, clearly answering her question.

"Thought so."

"Your activeness almost woke daddy up."

She kicks harder.

"Oof. I know you want Daddy up, but we're letting him sleep."

"He needs some sleep." She adds.

She kicks a little softer this time.

"He'll be up soon, I'm sure. Calm down."

Then once the tub is filled up, she shuts the water off and then gets undressed, stepping into the tub. She sits and stretches out, sighing as the water makes her feel more weightless. Savannah does keep kicking and moving around, but she's calmed down a bit than before.

"So much better." She mumbles, leaning her head back against the wall.

She does her best in trying not to fall asleep because it's so relaxing. She kind of dozes lightly, still aware of her surroundings mostly. She spends a pretty long time in the tub, before deciding to get out and dry off, and get dressed for the day. She carefully gets out and towel herself off. Then she starts putting her clothes on. The whole time though, Savannah was still moving around and everything but she was still calm as she was when she was in the water. She finishes dressing and starts to blowdry her hair. Once it's dry, she grabs everything and walks back into the room, Mike still sleeping soundly. She smiles softly and leans down, kissing his cheek lightly. She can still feel Savannah kicking just a bit, like she knows that he's still sleeping herself.

"Yes, daddy's still sleeping. You're gonna have to wait a while."

She kicks harder.

"Oh relax. You'll get your time with daddy." She murmurs as she moves away from Mike.

"But for now, how does breakfast sound to you?"

She kicks firmly and she laughs quietly.

"I figured."

She gets her shoes on and leaves a note for Mike, taking her phone, wallet, and keycard with her as she leaves the room. She heads down to the lobby, and decides to go into the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She goes up to the buffet and gets what she wants before paying and finding a place to sit. Of course she's not alone, because none other to walk in and spot her instantly of course was John. She doesn't notice until he walks up to the booth.

"Oh hey Sully." She smiles once she realizes he's there.

"What're you doing over here all alone?"

"Mike is sleeping and I got hungry." She shrugs.

"Ah, well you shouldn't be alone. I'll sit with you." He says, sitting down in the booth with her.

"I'm not helpless you know." She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh I know that, but if you don't want me to sit with you, I guess I can leave..."

"I didn't say you had to leave. I was just making a point."

"I know, I was only kidding. So what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just hungry and dealing with somebody who really wants daddy to wake up already."

"Awwwww."

"Almost woke him up too, she was kicking and moving so much."

"Someone loves their daddy a whole lot."

"Definitely." She nods, smiling softly.

"She wants her daddy's attention sicne he barely gave her any yesterday." She adds.

"Why's that?" John asks.

"Well...Mike and I had an argument after my doctor's appointment and we didn't talk or anything til the end of the night."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Everything's okay now though right?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

"That's good."

She nods and continues eating.

"So what else has been going on?"

"Nothing really..."

"But at least in almost two months, you'll get to see Savvy."

"Exciting." He grins.

"Mmhmm...very."

"I can't wait to hold her and see who she looks like." She says, smiling at her stomach.

"Who do you think she'll look like?"

"I don't know. I just hope she has his eyes. He is adamant that she's going to look like me."

"Aww."

"No matter what, I just want her to be healthy."

"Right, that's important."

She finishes eating and the two of them sit there, talking. Savannah starts up the hard kicks and the movement, wanting to leave to see if Mike us up yet.

"Ow ow ow. Alright, I hate to interrupt the fun conversation but somebody REALLY wants her daddy now."

"It's alright, I understand."

They both get up and she hugs him before heading back upstairs to the room. Mike is completely awake now, sitting up and watching tv as she walks in.

"Your daughter has been kicking up a storm because she wants her daddy."

Mike chuckles with a smile. She kicks off her shoes and puts down her things before climbing on the bed.

"And when I say kicking, I mean kicking. She kicked so hard earlier it kind of hurt."

"She wants her daddy time, badly." She murmurs as she sits close to him and leans in, nuzzling his cheek.

"Awww...well I'm sorry I wasn't awake." He says, rubbing her stomach.

"She calmed down for a while when I took a soak in the tub and then went for breakfast but she started back up again, stronger this time."

"Well now she can have that daddy time."

"And after that...I think it should be mommy and daddy time."

"I like that idea."

She smiles and kisses him gently before pulling up her shirt enough to uncover her belly. She gets comfortable against the pillows as Mike moves down by her stomach. As soon as he does start talking to her and everything, the kicking starts to calm down to the point where she's comfortable again. She sighs in content and closes her eyes.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

She makes a noise, starting to doze off a bit. He continues to talk to Savannah, giving her all his attention. Aly falls asleep for a bit while he does that, but after a while she starts to stir as she feels a pressure on her lips. As she wakes up more, she realizes Mike is kissing her and she starts kissing back. He shifts and moves his hands so that they're resting on her sides. She reaches up and cups his face with her hands gently.

"Tired?" He asks, pulling away for a brief moment.

"Not anymore."

"Well that's good." He grins.

She giggles and brushes her lips against his.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So...what are we going to do today?" She asks.

"Well, that's totally up to you. I don't think we need to stay in Mexico since we have nothing planned this week."

"True. Hmm...oh! What about going to the Vegas house?"

"We could do that."

"Go shopping for furniture..."

"That could be fun."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"Vegas it is then."

"I'll book the flight if you pack." She bargains with him.

"Alright." He nods.

"I just need my computer."

"I will get it for you." He says, getting off the bed and going over to her things.

He grabs her computer and brings it to her.

"Thank you babe." She kisses his lips.

"You're welcome."

She boots up the computer and gets started while Mike begins to pack their things.

"I should let Dolce know where we're going." She says once she books the flight.

Once she says that, there's a knock on the door.

"Probably them." Mike says and she nods.

She sets her computer aside and gets up and goes over to the door, opening it. Sure enough, it's me and Alex. She lets us in and Alex shuts the door as she goes back to sit on the bed.

"What's up?" She smiles.

"Wel I just wanted to stop by and tell you something."

"Okay..."

"In about an hour or so, Alex and I are heading home...Florida."

"Oh okay. That's cool. We're going home to Vegas ourselves.

"Oooh fun."

"Yeah, we're going to go furniture shopping and everything."

"That'll be fun."

"I know."

"He can't wait to test out everything." She giggles, motioning towards Mike.

He smirks, making Alex and I laugh.

"Have fun with that."

"Oh we will." Mike says.

"Okay, so I guess we'll talk to you later then."

"I want hugs." She holds her arms out.

I grin and walk over, hugging her.

"Take care of yourself, Bear, and DC alright?" She hugs me and then pats my stomach.

"I will." I nod.

"Same to you." I add.

She smiles and nods as she pulls back.

"I'll call you when we get home...if you're not on the plane to Vegas that is."

"Just leave a message if we don't pick up."

"I will do that."

I put a hand on her belly.

"You missed it, she was going crazy all morning because she wanted her daddy and he wasn't up yet." She says.

"Awwww."

"She's sleeping now, she had her daddy time."

"Which is what she clearly really wanted." Mike adds.

"Of course." I laugh.

"Daddy's girl for sure."

"Oh I know." Aly giggles.

"Just like Bear's already attached to DC." She adds.

I laugh and Alex grins widely.

"It sure seems like that." I nod.

I go hug Mike while Alex goes over to her for his hug.

"You have fun with the furniture shopping."

"We will. Have fun relaxing."

"I'll try the best I can with relaxing."

"Right."

Then we pull away from the hug, and so does Aly and Alex.

"We'll talk to you later then." I say as I walk over and take Alex's hand.

"Yup. Bye guys, have a safe flight."

"You too."

Then Alex and I leave. Mike finishes packing and walks over to stand by her legs.

"All done?"

"All done." He confirms.

"Good. We have about a couple hours before we have to leave."

"So what shall we do to pass the time?" She asks.

"Hmmm, well what would you like to do?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"I think I have an idea." He smirks.

"Oh? Well, do share."

"Well I think instead of telling you, I'll just show you."

"...okay..."

First of all, he grabs her computer since she had shut it off already and he puts that over by her things. Then he walks bck over to the bed and sits down on it behind her. He plays with her hair for a bit before moving it out of the way slightly and then he leans in slowly and presses his lips gently to her neck.

"Mmm...good idea..." She murmurs, tilting her head.

"...thought so..." He replies.

She makes a soft noise and puts her hands on her stomach, her eyes closing as he continues. He starts teasing her a bit by kissing behind her ear and acting like he's going to head for that sensitive spot, but he moves right back up to behind her ear instead. A small frsutrated sigh escapes her, though she keeps leaning into his touch.

"Relax..." He mumbles against he skin.

She inhales and exhales slowly while letting her body sink into his, letting him support her.

"No marks though, the tons you gave me last time are just starting to fade." She tells him.

"I won't." Mike chuckles.

Then he goes back to pressing kisses along her neck. She makes soft noises as usual. As he kisses along one side of her neck, avoiding the sensitive spot there, he brushes his fingers along the other side of her neck, but making sure to brush them along the sensitive spot there. Her breath catches and a muffled moan makes him smirk.

"...and I only brushed my fingers across that..."

"...you know...I'm...more sensitive..."

"Oh...I know."

"...tease..." She mumbles.

"..you love it.."

"Mmm."

"And it's fun for me."

"I know."

"But I figured I do that instead of kissing there because that'll lead to marks."

"...true..."

"But if that's what it takes..." He trails off, brushing his fingers over the spot again.

She tries to hold it in but she still ends up moaning anyway.

"Face it...you can't hold that in."

"Can try."

"But you shouldn't hold it in though."

"Because you like it."

"Exactly."

"...we'll see."

"Uh huh..."

Mike continues for a while until she gets worked up enough to turn so her side is against his chest and she kisses him solidly. He kisses back just as much and it doesn't take long before the kiss starts to get heated. It turns into a heated french kiss and they find themselves lost in the moment. They take brief breaks for air but otherwise spend the rest of thet ime kissing until her phone alarm goes off, letting them know it's time to leave for the airport.

"Aww time to go already."

"You'll live. It's been hours." She giggles.

"True..."

"I'm sure my lips are a little bruised and puffy anyway." She laughs, nuzzling his cheek.

"Yeah, just a bit." He chuckles.

"We should get going though. We don't want to be late."

"Right." He nods.

They get up and gather everything, taking it down to the car. Then they head to the airport, parking and getting their things. Having someone take the car back to the rental place before they head inside. They check in their luggage and go through the security line before heading to their gate.

"Security is such a pain. I know they are being safe for everyone's own good but it is not fun to get my shoes on and off quickly enough for people behind us." She grumbles.

"I know, but we have to go through it every time."

"I know." She mutters.

"But at least we're through that."

"Right."

They sit down in the seats by the gate and wait for the plane to arrive. She leans over into Mike, rubbing her stomach. Soon the plane arrives and they open the gate, people walking in. After a bit of time they start boarding their flight. They get seated easily.

"First class huh?" Mike looks at her.

"More room, more comfort, and less contact with people who might be sick." She replies.

"Oh yeah...that's true."

"Immune systems are low in pregnant women, its the body's way of protecting the baby because otherwise the body would attack the baby." She remarks.

"Ohh."

"So it basically means I'm more likely to get sick. Me getting sick isn't good for me or miss Jellybean."

"No, we can't have that."

"So being in first class is better for the most part."

"Right."

She snuggles into Mike's shoulder while they wait. She actually ends up falling asleep. In the meantime, Alex and I have already landed in Florida and we're driven to our house in a taxi. After we pull up to the house, we get out and grab our things, paying the taxi driver and heading to the front door. I unlock the door and we walk inside.

"Home." I smile.

"And we're here all week. Possibly through the weekend." Alex adds.

"Good."

"I don't think I'll be missed much if we miss one pay-per-view." I add.

"I think you will, but you deserve the rest." Alex kisses my head.

"So do you."

"We deserve alone time anyway."

"Yes, we do." I nod.

I kiss him gently and then Alex takes the bags to the bedroom. I follow him because since it's warmer and I figured I'd change out of what I changed into after I woke up and showered this morning. So I go into the dresser drawers until I find clothes to change into, just changing right there in the room. Alex watches with a small smirk, his eyes roaming over me.

"Enjoy yourself?" I ask, giggling as I see him looking at me as I turn around after changing.

"Definitely."

"I thought so."

"So, anything in mind?" He asks.

"Well don't you have to go through the whole rehab thing for your hip? Like the weight lifting and everything? I'd feel a lot better if you got all that done first. No need to drive to the gym though because of the weight room here."

"Alright, that's fine." He agrees.

"And yes I'll be alright by myself for however long you're gonna be in there. Plus if I get lonely I can always come see how you're doing."

"Okay." Alex nods and kisses me, rubbing my bump gently before he changes into workout clothes and heads into the weight room.

I walk out of the bedroom and go around the house opening all the curtains, shades and windows, and the back door. The smell of the ocean comes in through the windows and the door. Then I start to get hungry so I go into the kitchen and look in the fridge for something. I find some things to eat and sit in the living toom to watch some TV. After I had finished what I had eaten, not too long after that I feel the flutters from Bear again.

"I knew you'd agree with the food." I laugh.

I put my hands on my stomach and smile.

"But that's only half the reason you're moving around. You most likely want daddy. Daddy's busy with getting better."

"You'll get plenty of time with daddy, I promise." I add.

"We'll see him in a little bit, I promise." I continue.

I pat my bump reassuringly. After a while of sitting and relaxing while watching tv, that's when I decide to get up and head down to the weight room where Alex is. I find him immersed his workout. I bite my lip at seeing him work his muscles. After I realize that I'm staring for far too long and remember the reason why I came down, I shake any thoughts out of my head and continue my way into the room. That's when Alex realizes I'm there.

"Hey love." He greets me.

"Hey. Someone wants you..."

"Is that so." He smiles.

"Well half of the reason why I'm feeling the flutters anyway."

"And the other half?"

"Bear is reacting to the food I ate."

"I told Bear about having daddy time later..."

"Of course." He agrees.

"How's the workout going?"

"Good. Feeling better."

"That's good. Gonna need the ice like I have been getting you after each workout?"

"Maybe yeah."

"Alright, I'll get that all ready when I head back to the kitchen."

Then I go quiet and my eyes start wandering. Alex notices and smirks.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh?" I snap out of it.

He repeats his question with a chuckle.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah." He laughs.

"I can't help it. You know my crazy hormones."

"Uh huh...suuure...hormones." He smirks.

"Whatever you say love." He snickers.

"It is. Do you know what it's taking me to not jump you right now?"

He raises an eyebrow and I glance at his hip.

"I would have jumped you by now if it weren't for your injury." I add.

"It sucks that we can't do much because of that."

"Yeah..."

"It's gonna be a long week."

"Definitely."

"But at least we can still do this..." I trail off, leaning down and pressing my lips to his, kissing him a bit longer than I did earlier.

He reaches up and holds my face, kissing back harder. I try to pull away but he still holds me there. I do manage to pull away eventually, but he's still holding my face as I pull away.

"I love you." He says, seriousness written all over his face.

"I love you too." I say back.

"Well I'll go back out to the living room now. I hope I haven't made you distracted."

"You're fine. I don't mind a little interruption if it's from my beautiful wife."

"Awwww." I smile.

I kiss him again, before leaving the weight room. I go out into the kitchen and get the ice bag all set up for him for when he finishes in the weight room, leaving it in the freezer. Then I go back out into the living room and stretch out on the couch with my hands resting on my stomach as I relax. I rub my stomach absentmindedly while watching TV. I do start to doze off, only because of the flight. I end up napping for a bit, before waking up to noise in the kitchen. I sit up and then see Alex walking out into the living room with the ice bag I had put together for him. He see me looking drowsy.

"Did I wake you? Sorry love."

"Oh it's okay. I just dozed off for a bit."

"Ah."

"Still a little jetlag."

"Gotcha." He nods, sitting by me.

"You could've stayed sleeping though, I know you need rest." He adds.

"I'm alright."

"Okay." He nods.

He maneuvers so the ice bag is on the sore spot.

"You know, even though you aren't in the weight room anymore, you are still pretty distracting...like always."

Alex chuckles.

"I think we established that a while back."

"True..."

"...but I'm telling you, it's these out of whack hormones." I add.

"I know." He laughs.

"Can't say that I don't like it." He adds.

"Of course not." I giggle.

"You just love that I'm basically all over you..." I trail off, scooching closer and starting to do teasing touches.

"...maybe..."

"Maybe huh?"

"Okay, so I do."

"Thought so."

"Right..."

Then I lay my head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. He leans his head against mine.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"But since you're clearly being distracting, that means I can too." I grin.

"I suppose."

"You don't sound too thrilled, usually you are just a little bit." I say, lifting my head from his shoulder...my mood suddenly changing.

"I'm fine love. Go ahead. I was teasing."

"It didn't sound like it."

"I'm teasing. Honest." He looks in my eyes.

"I believe you but maybe later, I'm not really in the mood anymore right now."

"Alright. Whatever you feel like."

Then I turn my head towards the tv screen and watch it, staying unusually quiet.

"Carebear...I'm sorry for teasing you love." Alex murmurs, placing kisses on the side of my face, on my neck, and on my shoulder.

"...you have to be careful with what you say and how you say it. I can easily take it the wrong way."

"I know, I know. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be mad...please..." He adds

He continues kissing my skin and murmuring sorry. I sigh and start to calm down, going back to my normal self and lean into his touches. He turns my head towards him and kisses me lovingly. When he does pull away, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"I told you my hormones are crazy." I mumble.

"I know love."

"I'm sorry. I feel horrible."

"Its alright."

"You shouldn't feel horrible, you can't control it."

"I know but still."

"I hate making you feel bad because of my moodswings."

"And I hate being the one to cause most of these moodswings."

"Don't blame yourself." I shake my head.

"That's what you're doing too love."

"Well it basically is my fault...it's my body, my crazy hormones..."

"You can't help the hormones. You're pregnant with our child. You're allowed to be emotional." Alex cups my face.

"It just flares up at the worst times."

"I know but don't blame yourself. It just happens."

I just nod and keep hugging him.

"I love you okay? No matter what." He says, leaning his head against mine.

"No matter what." I repeat.

He kisses me again. He puts as much love and compassion into the kiss than before. When he pulls away, the two of us snuggle and find a movie to watch.

With Aly and Mike, they've landed in Vegas and stepped off the plane and into the airport. They go and get their things from baggage claim before heading out.

"We should probably get an actual care of our own first." Aly remarks.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

They get a taxi to take them there.

"Okay so either we get two cars or we get one and I get final say on what kind we choose." She says.

"Hmmm, how about just one car."

"Alright."

She and Mike go around looking at the cars to see which one they both like. they get a little help from a salesman and narrow down their choices. After looking at the narrowed down choices, they both decide on a car. They do all the paperwork and then take the keys, putting their things in the back before driving off to the house.

"After we go home, we can go out furniture shopping."

"Right." She nods.

"You're gonna enjoy that." She snickers.

Mike just smirks and squeezes her hand. She squeezes back and giggles. They soon get to the house and she pulls into the driveway.

"I'll take the stuff inside. You stay here." Mike says and she nods.

"Okay."

He gets out of the car, going into the back and grabbing both of their things, heading for the front door of the house. He goes in and takes everything to the master bedroom. Then he comes back out and gets back in the driver's seat, buckling up.

"Ready?" He looks at her.

"Ready." She smiles.

He pulls out of the driveway and they both head off to the furniture store. They go into one store and she laces her fingers with his as they roam around.

"Okay so what are we looking for first?"

"Hmm...our bedroom stuff I think."

"Alright, let's go to the bedroom stuff."

They wander over and look at each set.

"Hmmm, I like this one...let's try it out."

"Okay." She agrees.

"You first." He says.

She carefully gets on the bed and lays down.

"So how is it?"

"It's comfy. These sheets are itchy though so when we get good sheets, it'll be better."

"Your turn." She says as she gets off the bed.

"Well?" She asks once he lays down.

"It is comfy."

"So should we get this?"

"Yeah, let's get this."

"Okay." She nods and writes the info down on a little notepad.

"Onto the next."

"What should we pick out next?" She asks.

"Let's stick to the bedroom furniture for now. We have a dresser and everything to pick out."

"Okay."

They head off to the area where all the dressers are next. They look for a bit before finding one they like. She writes that info down as well before they make their way through the rest of the bedroom furniture. Then they move onto the area with the living room furniture.

"I'm thinking microsuede." She says, running her hand over a chair made of that material.

"Okay." He nods.

They wander through the living room sets until they get to a nice microsuede couch/loveseat/recliner set.

"Oooh."

She goes right over and sits down on the couch.

"Come sit."

"Alright." Mike chuckles, sitting by her.

"So what do you think?" She asks.

"This is very nice."

"I like it. I love how soft it is."

"That's true...it is soft."

She stretches out and leans into him.

"Oh yeah. This is a great couch."

"So this one it is then..."

"Yes. I'm still trying out the other pieces anyway."

"Alright." He nods.

She gets up and goes to the recliner, patting the spot next to her while smiling at Mike. He smiles back and walks over, sitting with her int he recliner.

"Perfect fit." She smiles.

"That's good.'

"Now for the loveseat."

He gets up and moves onto the loveseat, along with her.

"Oh, it rocks!" She remarks as it moves.

"So it does." He chuckles.

Then they discover that one side can rock while the other reclines.

"Awesome." She grins.

Mike laughs. After sitting for a while she gets up and wriets down everything on the notepad.

"Next?" She asks.

"Well what do we have left?"

"Kitchen/dining room, nursery, the spare bedrooms..."

"Hmm let's get the kitchen and dining room done next."

"Okay."

They leave the living room furniture and head to the kitchen/dining room area. They pick that stuff and write it down. Then they do the spare rooms before going to the baby section.

"You're gonna go crazy here aren't you?" She giggles.

"Maybe but she deserves to be spoiled just like you."

"Awwww."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Okay. So remember, her room here is pink, black, and zebra print."

"Right, got it."

"I do insist on getting a glider rocking chair though."

"Well let's go find that first."

"Sure." She agrees as they find the chairs.

"Hmmm..." She says as she looks through the choices.

She tries out a few and doesn't like those. Then she wanders over a bit and tries out another.

"Ah...much better." She smiles, putting her feet on the ottoman and just rocking back and forth.

"You look comfortable." He smiles.

"I am. This is nice."

"Good."

"You can go look if you want. I'm quite happy staying here for a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." She smiles.

"Alright. Want me to take the paper and write down what I find?"

"Sure." She nods, handing it to him.

"Okay, I'll go find everything." He grins, leaning down and kissing her briefly.

"Mmm...love you." She smiles.

"Love you too."

"And I love you..." He moves down to her stomach.

"She loves you too daddy."

"Daddy will be right back, after he finds your things."

There's a soft kick and they both smile.

"Looksl ike she wants you to go find them."

"That or she's saying for you to hurry up." She adds with a laugh.

"Then I should get going now." He chuckles.

She nods and he goes off. She sits in the chair rubbing her stomach absentmindedly as she talks to Savannah, keeping herself occupied while Mike was off finding the nursery stuff. By the time he comes back, she's switched to humming.

"Hey, we're all set now."

"Good. I think that anything else can wait. We need to get this stuff sorted and go to the store before I get too tired."

"Right."

They go and find the registers. They order everything and set up the delivery times. Then they leave and head to the store.

"We obviously need food but I think otherwise we should just get what we need to make the most necessary rooms functional for today and tonight. Tomorrow is another day."

"Of course."

They get into the store and decide to do all the other shopping first before they do the food. After all that is done and the food shopping is done, they head home. They get everything unloaded and put it where it needs to go just before the furniture guys come. They bring the living room stuff off the truck first and Aly and Mike tell them where they want it. Then they bring in the other stuff and they direct them. After everything is in place in each room, they both thank them. They reply and then leave. She goes and sprawls out on the couch with a blanket.

"Ahh, comfy."

She makes a noise of content, snuggling into the cushions.

"Are you forgetting your pillow?" He chuckles.

"Not really because I was going to ask you to get me something to eat. I'm tired but I know I should eat first."

"Alright, well what would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." He nods, going out into the kitchen.

He fixes something and brings it to her. She tahnks him and eats. Once she finishes, she curls up with her head in his lap and the blanket spread over her.

"You can sleep now if you want."

"Mmkay." She mumbles, starting to doze off.


	249. Vengeance

After a long day with Mike being at the gym and everything, Aly and him are both getting ready for the pay-per-view. Even though she doesn't like the idea of him being in a match with Hunter, because we all know what he can do and what he has done lately proves that. She's already gotten ready and is currently on the phone with me as Alex and I are getting everything ready to sit down and watch the pay-per-view at home.

"Wish I could be there, I really do. You gonna be alright without me there with you?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

"I know. Thanks."

"We may not be down there for Raw tomorrow night either...Alex is still going through the rehab for his hip."

"Alright, just keep us posted. Hope he feels better soon."

"Oh he's getting better every day, he keeps telling me. But of course, I'll keep you posted."

"Right. How are you and Bear?"

"We're good. Bear's been quiet all day but I'm expecting those flutters to start up again soon."

"Fun."

"Yup."

"Savvy's kicky as usual. Doctor said to start doing kick counts but I don't think we'll have to worry about that with how active Savvy is."

"Right." I laugh.

"And how are you doing?" I ask.

"A little tired but okay otherwise."

"The fatigue and everything is starting to come back, but I'm okay." She adds.

"Ohhh."

"Yeah."

"But I can deal. It means seeing Jellybean is closer now."

"I can't wait to see her myself."

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Almost two months." She adds.

"Exciting." I say.

"Mmhmm."

Then Mike comes out of the bathroom after doing what he had to do in there and he motions to her that he's all ready to go, grabbing his gear bag.

"Alright Dolce, I'm gonna let you go. We're heading out."

"Alright."

"Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Then we both hang up and she grabs her things, following Mike out of the room and down to the car. They get to the arena and go down to the locker room so Mike can drop off his bag. She laces their fingers together.

"I still don't like the idea of the match tonight, but I know you have to be in it."

"I do. I'll be as careful as I can, you know that."

"I know."

"And just to let you know, I'm gonna get involved in John's match. I don't want you to get mad when Truth and I cost him the title."

"Okay." She sighs.

"Only because what I heard and was told...he's being taken out of the title picture."

"Oh. Poor Sully."

"Yeah, apparently they want him to focus more on The Rock going into Survivor Series and Wrestlemania."

"Gotcha."

"But now since you know what's gonna happen, you won't be mad at me."

"Right. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

They get to the locker room and Mike goes in. She leans against the opposite wall and rubs her belly as usual. Since he was just dropping his bag off in the locker room, he came right back out after a few seconds. She smiles and steps forward, taking his hand again. She reaches up for a kiss.

"Love you." She says after pulling away.

"Love you too." Mike smiles.

Then she snuggles into his side as they walk down the hall and to the room. They wave at some people and then go into the room. They sit on the couch and get comfortable. The show soon starts and it starts like always with a video package before going to the arena. The match that's starting off the show is tha tag team title match with Ziggler and Swagger against Kofi and Evan. Vickie of course comes out saying 'Excuse me' and she says it repeatedly, which gets quite annoying.

"Ugh. She is so annoying."

"I know. I just wish she would shut...up." He says, directing the last part to the TV screen.

"Yeah." She laughs.

Vickie introduces Swagger first before introducing Ziggler. Evan and Kofi come out next and the match starts off with Ziggler and Kofi. Kofi hits a monkey flip on Ziggler early in the match. Evan and Swagger tak in pretty early in the match as well. Evan and Kofi work quick-tags to keep the offensive momentum on their side and keep Swagger off his feet. Swagger eventually makes the tag to Ziggler and now they are in control. Kofi gets Evan back in via tag and Evan has taken control of the match. Eventually Swagger takes over and tags Ziggler back in. Swagger is tagged back in later and hits the Swagger Bomb on Evan. Swagger and Ziggler are utilizing the quick-tags to remain in control of the match. But eventually, Evan tags in and he cleans house. The finish comes when Kofi hits Ziggler with Trouble In Paradise, and he tags in Evan who hits the Air Bourne for the pinfall.

"Nice."

Then almost immediately, Zack's music plays and he walks out for his match.

"Hah, prey on an already hurt Ziggler." I snicker.

"Hah." Alex chuckles.

Both Air Boom and Swagger and Vickie remain at ringside as Zack gets into the ring for the match. Zack just takes the fight to Ziggler early on and takes complete control of the match. At one point Ziggler tries to run off, but Evan and Kofi force him to stay...picking him up and throwing him back into the ring. But as a result, they're ejected from ringside for their interference.

"Oh, come on! If you're gonna eject them, eject Swagger and Vickie too."

"Watch, they won't and they'll interfere and make Zack lose." Alex sighs.

"More than likely." I sigh too.

Back in the ring however, Zack returns his offense and hits a flapjack on Ziggler. He then misses a cross body attempt on Ziggler and Ziggler ends up taking control of the match. Later on, Ziggler hits a Fame-ass-er on Zack for a nearfall. Zack ends up battling back and hits the Broski Boot. Swagger then attacks Zack as Vickie is distracting the ref. Ziggler catches Zack with a superkick for the victory.

"Lame." I grumble.

"It is what it is." Alex shrugs.

"That just makes me mad...why do they always have to interfere?" Aly asks outloud.

"Because that's who they are." Mike shrugs.

Backstage Hunter is seen chatting with Punk, seeming to be on the same page concerning the match tonight, knowing that they'll need to be in order to join forces tonight. Aly just grumbles and scowls at the screen. She mutters some things in Italian. After that, Beth's music plays and she walks out...without Nattie this time. She walks down to the ring, and as she's getting into the ring, there's an exclusive WWE video with Kelly doing an interview backstage about Eve facing Beth tonight. Then Beth comes out of nowhere and ends up choking her, holding her against the door nearby. The Bella Twins and Nattie come up and start yelling at Kelly, until Eve comes into the picture and shoves Nattie away and goes after Beth. People backstage break them up, dragging Beth away and Eve goes over to make sure Kelly is alright.

"Beth better win."

Back with Beth in the ring and then Eve comes out to yet another remixed version of her song.

"What...the...hell...did she...do to her...song?"

"Ugh, it sounds horrible." Mike grimaces.

The music fades after the ref lifted the title for all to see. The bell rings and they lock up, Eve screaming as they move around.

"Is it necessary to scream? God."

"Annoying much?"

Beth gets her into the corner and up onto the top turnbuckle, backing off when the ref says to and then going at her and hitting her. Eve hits back, kneeing Beth in the head and then jumping from the top rope and rolling up Beth for a pinfall attempt. But too bad for her because Beth powered out.

"A pinfall attempt that early? She's really dumb isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

But Beth gets up quickly and gets he back by kicking and punching her. She picks her up and sends her into the ropes, only to knock her down again. She goes for a pin attempt by Eve kicks out. Beth knocks her right back down again and goes for a pin attempt, only for Eve to kick out again. Eve kicks up, still holding onto Beth's hands, kicking her and making her let go of one of her hands. Then she does a cartwheel and twists Beth's arm and starts kicking her. Beth walks her over to the ropes and they have to break the hold. When she does, she hits Eve a few times before sending her into the ropes again only to roll over Beth's back and land behind her. She goes to kick Beth, but she grabs her foot, leaving Eve hopping. She's heard saying 'I don't think so', and she kicks Beth in the head, sending her into the ropes. Then she goes over and is doing something with the ropes. She moves away and we see that she's handcuffed Beth to the ropes using Beth's own ring gear.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Aly exclaims.

Mike just shakes his head. Eve goes back over to Beth while she's still handcuffed to the ropes and repeatedly kicks her in the back until the ref backs her up. The ref goes back over to Beth and helps her get released from the ropes and Eve goes at Beth full charge and shoves her down to the apron, and she rolls out of the ring. Eve gets out of the ring, and Beth hits her in the back of the leg, knocking her down on the side of the ring. Beth grabs her and she lifts her up above her head, walking over to to the barrier and then dropping her before walking away. She kicks her repeatedly when she walks back over and helps her back up again. She pulls her by the arm and sends her into the side of the ring, before sliding back in and pulling her back in. She goes for the pin attempt again, but Eve kicks out. Then Beth gets her in a submission move and tells the ref to ask her if she wants to give up. She keeps saying 'no' as Beth applies the pressure. Eve breaks the hold and gains momentum before Beth counters and drives her shoulder into the gut of Eve. She goes for the cover again, but Eve powers out again. Beth gets frustrated and then locks her legs around Eve's waist. She keeps applying pressure and the ref asks her if she wants to give up. Eve says 'no' again and Beth keeps telling her to cry and slaps her in the head a few times.

"Get her Beth!"

She slaps her again and applies the pressure until Eve counters and the unleashes on Beth, gaining momentum again before clotheslining her. She does her signature move and goes for the cover, Beth kicking out at 2. Eve goes after her again and Beth reverses an Irish Whip, but Eve holds onto the ropes. When Beth goes after her, she hits her and hops up onto the top rope, locking her legs around Beth's neck. Then she comes off the rope, on Beth's back with her legs still locked around her neck and she stretches her arm out. Beth goes to her knees quickly as Eve applies the pressure, and until Beth is on the apron. Beth says no to giving up and then Eve mocks Beth by asking her if she wants to cry. Beth drags herself to the ropes and manages to get free, and crawls outside the ropes. Eve grabs her by the hair as she gets up and hits her face off of the steel and the impact is heard from the 'ting' sound.

"Oh my god." Aly cringes.

Eve picks her up again as she climbs the corner, but her plan backfires as Beth counters and jumps down from where she was, making Eve's neck hit the top rope. Beth gets back into the ring and picks Eve up, going for the Glam Slam. But when she goes to make Eve hit the apron, Eve counters and rolls, sending Beth into the ropes. She rolls Beth up for a very close nearfall. Beth gets up instantly and kicks Eve in the head. She keeps throwing punches and helps her up, before sending her into the corner. Beth runs at her, but Eve elbows her in the face. Then Eve hops up onto the 2nd rope, kicking Beth in the head and the impact from that is heard as well before she goes falling to the apron. Eve climbs to the top rope for her moonsault, but she misses it as Beth rolls out of the way. Beth gets back up quickly taking advantage of the missed moonsault by Eve, getting her in position for the Glam Slam and delivers it, pinning her to retain.

"Yes! Go Beth!"

"Dolce is probably laughing her ass off like she said she would." Aly adds.

"I bet she is." Mike chuckles.

"Oh my god, I told you! Ahahahahaha! You lost! What now? Looooser!" I exclaim in pure amusement with a huge smile on my face as I see Eve laying there in the ring almost motionless.

Alex is snickering.

"That's what you get for embarrassing her on Smackdown. Not so tough now huh?"

"Apparently not." Alex mumbles, laugh.

"Ohh, that was great." I grin as the screen changes to backstage and Matt Striker is interviewing Big Show.

"Yes." Alex agrees.

The next match of the night was Sheamus vs Christian. They both come out and Sheamus is in control early on. He hits a lot of his usual offenseive moves on Christian. Eventually though, Christian hits a few neckbreakers on Sheamus to change the offense flow of the match. Christian remains in control for a brief period of time until he misses a flying headbutt, allowing Sheamus to regain control of the match. Sheamus hits a spring board shoulder block to reverse the tide. the finish came when Christian missed a spear attempt, which resulted in a Brogue Kick from Sheamus for the pinfall victory.

"Yawn...that was boring." I remark.

"Yeah."

"So tell me what was the point of that match?" Aly asks.

"I'd tell you if I knew."

"But however, I have to go get ready during this break." He adds.

"Aw." She pouts.

"Horrible timing for my match I know."

"Yes it is."

"But I will see you after the match okay?"

"Okay." She sighs.

He leans in and kisses her briefly, cupping her face.

"I'll be as careful as I can be...promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he moves down to her belly and lifts her shirt up a bit so he can kiss it.

"And I love you."

There's movement inside her stomach and she giggles once.

"She loves you too."

He smiles and rubs her belly a bit, before pulling her shirt back down and kissing her once more before getting up. Then he heads out the door to go down to the locker room to change. She sighs and rubs her stomach soothingly as Savannah moves continually.

"Daddy will be back Jellybean."

After the break, Mike and Truth had approached Laurinaitis and Otunga walked away saying he'll catch Laurinaitis later.

"Listen we just want to thank you for re-instating us. You are doing a much better job than Triple H, much better. And since you've become the interim GM of Raw, things have settled down, chaos is cleared, and it's a much safer working enviornment. We want to thank you for that, and you have our word that we will live up to the letter of the law." Mike explains.

"I appreciate that guys."

"We're curious...now we've heard the rumors, but um...why did you re-instate us?" Truth asks.

"Guys, you have the greatest charisma, you're superb athletes, and I believe that you could be the world's greatest tag team of all time."

"Really?" Mike asks.

"Well, not really. But I do like the way you suck up. You guys suck up well. Good luck tonight." Laurinaitis says before walking away.

"Did you hear that? He said we suck up good." Truth states.

"No...he said we suck up well." Mike corrects him.

"Well I suck up a lot better than you do." Truth says.

"No you most certainly do not suck up better than me." Mike tells him, giving him a weird look.

Aly giggles a bit.

"Hey, listen listen. At least we don't suck like Triple H." Mike says.

"Yeah, we may be suck ups, but they suck." Truth adds.

"Yeah, Triple H sucks. He thinks he's the game-a...he's the kings of kings-a. So what if he came close to beating Undertaker at Wrestlemania. He can wipe it, because he stinks. You know who else sucks?" Mike asks.

"Who's that?"

"CM Punk."

"You're right about that."

"CM Punk sucks so bad, that Booker T says he's a suckaaaaaaa!" Mike says amusedly.

"Goof." Aly starts laughing.

"You know who else sucks?" Truth asks.

"Who?"

"The state of Texas. And you know what? I'm beginning to not feel safe around here anymore."

"You know who else shouldn't feel safe around here?"

"Who?"

"CM Punk and Triple H."

"Hehehe, it sucks to be them."

Then he and Truth do their handshake thing, before walking off towards the curtain.

"Daddy is a goofball." Aly says to her stomach.

Savannah kicks again, and she takes that as agreeing with her. She laughs.

"You think so too huh? Good to know."

Then there's a video package that goes all the way back to Money in the Bank, showing the events that have led up to this match, including Hunter being named and then fired as COO. Mike and Truth are the first to make their way out to the ring. Mike dedicates their entrance music to the San Antonio crowd, and walk down singing 'You Suck'. Punk is out next to a huge reaction from the crowd. Hunter is the last man to make his way out to the ring, and he too gets a monstrous reaction from the crowd. The match starts shortly after and it starts off with Punk and Mike. Punk goes for a kick but Mike avoids it. Punk chases Mike around the ring but Mike ducks through the ropes, so Punk slaps him in the back of the head.

"Oh, that's real mature." Aly mutters.

This allows Punk to get in a couple of good shots including a big kick to the back. Punk tags out to Hunter and Mike goes across the ring and promptly tags out to Truth. About mid-way through the match it's back to Punk in the ring with Truth. Punk shoves Mike from the apron out to the floor before locking up with Truth. Hunter puts Truth into a side headlock, and Truth fights out of it only to get a shoulder block instead. Another lock up and Hunter buries his knees in Truth's gut and hits him with a big right hand. Truth flips over Hunter and celebrates by doing the splits, but he's taken right down with a big right hand.

"Idiot." She mumbles.

Hunter tags out to Punk who comes in and hits a big falcon arrow on Truth for a two count. Truth kicks at Punk and makes the tag to Mike, who comes in and eats a drop toe hold from Punk. Punk goes for the Mexican surfboard but he can't grab the arms so he rips at Mike's face and slaps his back. Punk tags out to Hunter and they hit a double suplex on Mike.

Aly cringes.

Hunter locks in the figure four leg lock on Mike, and while the ref is attending to Truth, Hunter uses Punk for leverage. Truth is livid and he tries to get the attention of the ref but it doesn't work.

"Oh my god, turn the hell around!"

This continues on for a bit until Mike is able to make it to the ropes and Hunter tags right out to Punk. Punk and Hunter split the wishbone and Punk tries for a cover for two. Punk mounts Mike and locks him in an arm bar. Punk sends Mike into the corner but catches an elbow, then a right hand to to the face from Truth. This allows Mike to tag out to Truth who comes in and stomps away at Punk. Truth hits Punk with a big right hand that takes him down to the mat before locking in a rear chin lock.

Punk is able to fight up to his feet and hit a belly to back suplex to force Truth to break the hold. Punk is able to make the tag to Hunter who comes in and takes it to both Truth and Mike. Hunter plants Truth with the spinebuster, driving Mike's face into his knee, and clotheslining both of them over the top rope to the outside. Hunter goes to the outside, tosses Truth into the ring, and fights off an attack from Mike, only to turn around into a baseball slide from Truth.

Truth goes to the outside and beats on Hunter for a bit before sending him back into the ring. Truth tags out to Mike who comes in and stomps at Hunter repeatedly. Mike distracts the ref so that Truth can choke Hunter. Truth tags in and he and Mike hit a double shoulder block which is only good enough for a two count. Truth puts on a front face lock, trying to wear down Hunter, but Hunter is able to make it up to his feet. Hunter takes Truth to the ropes, but Truth comes right back with a corkscrew elbow, which is good for another two count. Mike tags in and he goes to work kicking away at Hunter's stomach before hitting him with a running high knee.

Mike puts on a rear chin lock, but Hunter is able to fight up to his feet and out of the hold. Mike turns it right around, hitting his reverse DDT, clothesline to the chest combo. Mike tags out to Truth and the two lay in to Hunter with boots to the head, setting up another near fall for Truth. Truth wraps his legs around Hunter's head and squeezes away, trying to get Hunter to submit. Hunter is able to get up to his feet with Truth on his shoulders, he drops to his back to force Truth to break the hold. Both men go for the tag, but Hunter rolls to the wrong corner. Mike comes in and eats a big clothesline from Hunter right away, and both men are down. Mike makes the tag and Hunter avoids a scissors kick from Truth, only to connect with a DDT.

Hunter makes the tag and Punk comes in hitting a springboard clothesline on Mike. Punk takes it to both Mike and Truth, hitting a bull dog on Truth and clothesline on Mike simultaneously. Punk goes for the pin on Mike but only gets a two count. Punk goes to the top but he's stopped by Truth. Hunter interrupts Truth and throws him into the time keeper's area. Punk goes up to the top and hits his Macho Man-style elbow drop.

Towards the end of the match, Hunter and Truth were fighting on the outside and Hunter is attacked out of nowhere by Kevin Nash. Punk tries for the GTS on Mike after being distracted, but it's broken up by Truth. Mike and Truth hit their finishers at the same time, putting Punk down for the three count.

"Yes!" Aly cheers.

Mike goes and grabs his jacket he wears at the pay-per-views, following Truth up the ramp and backstage. Kevin Nash however continues the attack on Hunter and delivers a Jacknife Powerbomb to Hunter, making it look like he quite possibly had injured him. Aly watches quietly, not really sure how to feel. Of course Hunter moves with some hesitation, but it looks like he's in more pain than actually being injured, as the screen fades to a break.

"Oh well." Aly shakes her head.

Mike walks back into the room shortly after, draping his pay-per-view jacket over the arm of the other couch before grabbing one of his shirts and putting that on, resuming sitting in his spot next to Aly. She looks at him and then at his shirt before looking away.

"Ohhhh, I know that look..."

She doesn't reply, hiding a smile.

"You can take it off me yourself you know." He smirks.

She turns and raises an eyebrow, still choosing to stay silent.

"I'm being serious..."

A small smirk tugs at her lips and she reaches out, teasingly playing with the hem of the shirt and only occasionally letting her fingers dip underneath.

"You're gonna have way too much fun with this aren't you?"

She flashes him a smile and nods.

"I shouldn't have put the shirt on in the first place...right?"

She nods again. Then she starts to lift the bottom of his shirt up just a little bit, but not too much. She runs her fingertips along the sking right above his trunks. He shivers slightly at the feeling. She giggles quietly.

"...your fault..." She grins.

She keeps doing it and he gets goosebumps. She giggles more.

"...you keep doing that...we're gonna end up doing things we wouldn't do...back here..."

She scolds him lightly in Italian, moving up the shirt and tracing his abs. At this point he tilts his head back against the couch and his grip on the arm and the back of the couch get tighter. She smirks and moves it up further, drawing patters with her fingertips.

"...evil." He mutters.

"But you love me."

"Plus, you started all this." She adds.

"You put the shirt on." She shrugs.

"But now you just have to put it on later." She continues.

"Because it's coming...off." She pauses before the last word to pull the shirt up over his head.

"Much better." She finishes.

She tosses it to the other couch and waits for Mike to gather himself.

"You are one evil woman...that I love."

"I know. I love you too." She giggles, kissing his lips quickly.

Then she moves and snuggles into him. As she snuggles in, he feels her stomach moving.

"Still moving in there huh?" He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"She missed you." She adds.

"Daddy missed you too sweetie." He rubs her stomach fondly.

All she could do was smile and when she did finally look at the TV screen, the next match was over and Randy had beaten Cody.

"Well that was obvious."

The next match of the night was Mark Henry vs Big Show. Big Show completely and totally dominates the match early on. Mark eventually tries to high-tale it to the back with the title, but Show stops him. Henry reverses the tide and gets in some offense on Show. Henry focuses on his attack on the formerly injured leg of Big Show. Show tries slamming Henry but his leg gives out on him. A double clothesline spot takes each man out momentarily. Show is back on the offense first and is back in control of the match. He eventually hits the chokeslam on Henry, but he kicks out of the pinfall attempt. A few moments later, Mark hits the World's Strongest Slam on Show, but he kicks out of that pinfall attempt as well. Show hits a chokeslam on Henry from the top and he kicks out of the pinfall attempt again. Show tries again to go to the top but this time Mark catches him with a superplex off the top. That's when the ring collapses due to all the weight.

"Oh...my god." I say, my jaw dropping.

"Wow." Alex raises his eyebrows.

"I only know of one other time that's happened...caused by the Big Show. That's just...whoa."

"Yeah."

Medics hit the ring and the match is stopped. Show is carried away on a medical vehicle and Henry defiantly refuses help and leaves the ring under his own power. Laurinaitis comes out and announces that despite the broken ring, the next match...which is John's 'Last Man Standing' match...will go on as planned.

"Crazy."

"I don't understand how they can have a match in that destroyed ring...that's not safe." I shake my head.

Alex shrugs.

"I mean I know it's a Last Man Standing match and all, and it's already unsafe, but still..."

"I know."

"Well one more match to go and then we can probably go to bed since it'll be late."

"Right."

"And maybe...just maybe we can have a little fun before we go to sleep."

Alex raises his eyebrows.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Sounds great." He grins, stealing a kiss.

"Of course it does." I mumble against his lips.

He pulls away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Just to let you, know I have to leave again about halfway through the match. Because of me and Truth interfering and all." Mike says to Aly.

"Okay."

First to come out was Del Rio with Ricardo introducing him from ringside and not in the ring itself because of it being destroyed.

"I still say that's unsafe." Aly shakes her head.

"It is."

"And you said it's safer now working here...they have a match in an unsafe enviornment right there."

"Well I wasn't expecting this."

Then John comes out in completely new gear. New hat, shirt, arm and wrist bands, and shorts. The new shirt had Rise Above Hate on it and he wore camo shorts instead of the jean shorts. He goes down the ramp with a serious look on his face and he goes to ringside, where the 'We Hate Cena' guy is and he stands there next to him with the serious look on his face before getting into the destroyed ring.

"New gear. Interesting." Aly comments.

"Anti-bullying stuff we do." Mike points out.

"Right, of course."

Ricardo jumped on and attacked John early on, which allowed Del Rio himself to gain an early advantage. John starts making a comeback a few minutes later and worked Del Rio over with big punches. Del Rio turns the tide and hits a series of suplexes on John, which prompts the first count on John, under the Last Man Standing rules of course. John gets up and immediately hits a clothesline, then hits a series of his usual moves on Del Rio, but Del Rio slows him down with a German suplex. John hits a gutwrench suplex in response for a count of four. Del Rio places John under one of the fallen ring posts from the previous match and hits a double stomp on the post, slamming it into John's body.

"Oh..." Aly cringes, turning to hide in Mike's chest.

John makes it to his feet by an eight count and eventually hits the AA on Del Rio. At one point Ricardo goes to get involved but John grabs him and makes him land on the fallen ring post in a really bad spot. Then with John making Del Rio land on it, the fallen ring post acts as a teeter-totter and Ricardo jumps off it after it hits him in the bad spot again.

Mike winces and Aly giggles.

Later on, Del Rio ends up beating John up with the ringside steps after a long setup. Both of them take the fight to the backstage area. John goes over to a huge equipment box that's on wheels and uses all his strength to try and make it land on Del Rio, but unfortunately Del Rio had moved out of the way, so it had fallen on the floor instead of Del Rio himself. Then Del Rio starts beating John up, slamming him onto the equipment box, then he brings him over to where the typical interview area would be and he knocks down all the steel panel things so that they pile on top of John, trying to render him motionless.

Aly cringes.

John miraculously gets up before the 10 count and Ricardo ends up getting involved again as they fight back out to the arena. Then Del Rio puts John through the giant 'V' on the stage set for 'Vengeance'. But since John's feet were still on the floor, he could not be counted out. Del Rio grabs a table and sets it up, putting John on it before climbing the stage set nearby. He jumps off the stage set and John moves so that Del Rio goes crashing through the table instead.

"Good..."

"Alright this is where I'm gonna have to go." Mike says.

"Aw." She sighs.

"It'll be quick when I go out there, promise."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

"Love you." She nuzzles his cheek.

"I love you too."

She moves away so he can get up. Once he gets up, he leans down and kisses her. She cups his cheek and pours her emotions into the kiss until he pulls away.

"I'll be right back."

She nods. He grabs his shirt from the other couch, before heading out the door. She gets comfy and eyes the TV warily. They make it back to ringside and John ends up putting Del Rio through the Spanish announce table. Mike and Truth end up coming out and they attack John. Mike hits John with a Skull Crushing Finale and Truth hit the Lie Detector before they run from ringside. Del Rio nails John in the head with the WWE Championship belt. John could not make it back to his feet after all the interferance and objects used. Del Rio retains the title.

"Poor Sully." Aly sigh.

Mike comes back a bit later, after changing out of his ring gear in the locker room.

"Hey you." She smiles.

"Hey." He smiles back

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, all set to go."

"Mmkay." She say, sitting up and scooching herself to a spot where she can get up eaiser.

Then once she does get up, she grabs her things and walks over to Mike who gathered his things. They head out to the car and off to the hotel. When they get there and go up to their room, they both decide to get changed for bed before climbing into the bed itself. She snuggles up to Mike.

"I'm glad you won."

"Even though it was due to Nash getting involved, but you at least won."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"The ref actually did something right for once."

"Yeah."

"Well not entirely. Punk and Hunter cheated while Truth was trying to get his attention." She adds.

"True but the end result was what we wanted."

"Right."

"You won, that's all that matters."

"Exactly." He agrees.

Then she tries to stifle a yawn, but fails.

"Alright, time for sleep princess. You're tired."

She pouts.

"We don't want you tired for the show tomorrow right?"

"...no..."

"Then I think you should sleep."

"...fine..."

He reaches over and turns the light off before going back to snuggling with her. She presses her lips to his.

"Night...love you."

"Night, love you too."

"Well that sure was an interesting pay-per-view." I say as I get up from the couch, bringing everything we had in the living room with us into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

I put away the various snacks and everything that we had out in the living room while we watched the pay-per-view. Everything gets put away and then we head to the bedroom. Almost immediately after we walk into the bedroom and he closes the door, he starts to be all cuddly and everything with me.

"Cuddly." I laugh.

"Well you said we could have some fun before going to bed..."

"I did..."

"...but that's gonna have to wait until I'm changed for bed."

"Aw."

"You can help...if you want."

Alex grins and agrees. He helps me get changed, teasing me with touches and kisses.

"Now, I think I should help you." I smirk.

He chuckles and opens his arms. I think for a bit before reaching out and just play with the bottom of his shirt for now. He gives a tiny shiver and then settles his hands on my hips. But then I stop playing with the bottom of his shirt and move my hands underneath. I run my fingers over his abs, making him tense a bit. Then within a blink of an eye, I quickly take his shirt off, and I stand there with a big grin on my face. Alex chuckles. Within in moments of that, I lean up and press my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to get as close as I can get. Of course that catches him completely off guard. He starts to respond after a bit, snapping out of the surprised state. I start to pull away however and at the same time, I press my fingers into the indent that's not by his injured hip. He groans quietly.

"...so much fun." I smirk.

"...for you..."

"Yes for me."

Alex reaches out and cups my face, pulling me into a heated kiss. It's my turn to be surprised, and he doesn't give me time to respond because he pulls away shortly after and I'm left dazed and breathless and etc. Alex kisses my cheeks and then scoops me up, carrying me to the bed and laying me down.

"I'm not too heavy to carry yet?" I finally manage to ask.

"Nope."

"I feel like I am."

"You're not heavy love." He assures me.

"But I will be..."

"I don't care about your weight. You will be just as gorgeous as you've always been and you are carrying our child, that is the important thing."

"...I know."

"Really. I will keep telling you that as many times as I need to."

"Everything you go through is gonna be worth it." He adds.

"We'll have a baby made out of our love and we'll be a family." Alex murmurs, gently rubbing my stomach.

"And in a couple more weeks, we'll get to find out what Bear is." I remark.

"I can't wait."

"And speaking of...now Bear decides to move." I say, looking at my stomach.

Alex laughs.

"Just when we were gonna go to bed."

"Of course."

"Well you can try to sleep and I'll stay up until Baby Love calms down." He suggests.

"Okay." I agree.

I get more comfortable in my spot and I close my eyes to try and sleep. Alex turns off the light and he talks to Bear and I hear everything as I start to drift off.

"Night love." Alex says to me and I make a small noise in reply.


	250. Raw After Vengeance

Alex and I have flown out to Texas, because since he'll be back in action soon we figured we'd show up tonight. But also we wanted to surprise Aly and Mike.

"Oh this is gonna be a big surprise. I wanna be all sneaky, so they don't know we're here." I say as I change into jeans and put sneakers on.

"Sounds fun." Alex chuckles.

"But you know what? I'm really happy you're feeling better."

"I know, me too."

"Even better news, I'm back in action Friday night."

"Really? That's great!" I beam.

"Not on tv unfortunately but still back in that ring."

"Better than nothing I guess."

"Hopefully on tv next Monday though."

"I hope so."

"I'd jump on you in excitement but even though you're feeling better, you're still healing and I have a belly that's gonna get in the way." I add.

"Right." Alex chuckles.

"I can tell how excited you are though, don't worry about it." He adds.

"I think I have a better idea though." I smile and walk over.

Alex looks at me curiously and then I kiss him. I don't pull away until I feel like it.

"Mmm yeah, that definitely works." He says once I do.

"I thought so." I giggle.

"Love you my wife."

"Aw, I love you too my husband."

Then we hear noises out in the hall. I go over and open the door quietly and peek out to see Aly and Mike coming down the hall. She has her fingers laced with his and her head is resting against his shoulder. I quickly move my head back into the doorway, closing the door slightly so nothing would look suspicious. We hear them pass by and then after a minute or two of silence, we peer out and see they've gone downstairs.

"Alright let's get our things and go."

Alex nods and the two of us do just that. After getting off the elevator ourselves, we make sure that Aly and Mike are no where in sight, before we go out to our car. We get to the arena and carefully make our way to the room. As we wait, I can't help but be all smiley and everything. Alex chuckles at my enthusiasm. Then we hear the voices of Aly and Mike outside the room and I go as calm as I can be. Aly walks in first and she stops in her tracks when she sees me and Alex. I grin as I turn my head to look at her and I wave.

"Oh my gosh!" She says before letting out a happy squeal and dashing over as fast as she can.

"Surprise!"

"Awesome." Mike laughs.

"Just awesome? Really?"

"Oh come on, awesome is the best word to describe it."

"True.."

"I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"We decided to surprise you."

"Well obviously."

"Alex is feeling way better, and good news...he's back in the ring Friday."

"That's great." She smiles.

"Still healing though." He adds.

"Right."

"I think I deserve a hug from you two." She grins.

We both laugh and we all hug. Then Aly and Mike go over and sit on the other couch. She snuggles into him and gets herself comfortable.

"So how crazy was that ring collapse last night?"

"It was very crazy." She nods.

"Poor Sully though afterwards in his match."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of...tell me why you got involved Mike."

"He's being taken out of the title picture. Getting involved and making it so he couldn't win, was part of that."

"Ohhh."

"They're turning his attention to the Rock."

"Ah, so their match won't be for the title like it originally was set."

"I don't know, we'll have to see when Wrestlemania rolls around. Things may change."

"True."

The show starts with the Raw intro of course and the pyros. Cole introduces the show as usual and Jerry talks about what happened at the pay-per-view last night with the ring collapsing, showing a picture as well. Then they shows a picture of John's match too where Del Rio was going through the Spanish announce table. After that, a slow motion video of Nash starting to give Hunter a Jacknife Powerbomb. During that however, Hunter's music played and he walked out and down to the ring. Aly scowls and a small growling noise escapes her.

"This is a tough business. I was taught real early...all the way back to Killer Kowalski. You can either make friends, or you can make money. I've always pretty much lived by that credo in this business. But I considered myself a lucky one you know? 'Cause not only did I make money and have success in the business, I also had my share of friends in this business. Guys I thought I could count on. You know when the lights went out and the cameras went off and we left the arena, that I thought would always be a part of my life, true friends. Shawn Micheals...Sean Waltman...Kevin Nash. Somewhere along the way, I don't know what happened, I guess just...things changed, money became more important, position, power became more important. I thought I still had friends but then it turned out that as I got into a position of power those friends really...some of them were just there for a reason. Nash was one of those guys I thought was there for my whole life. Then he came back here and I watched it all change, I watched what was important to him...business, money, power...all seemed to change you know? I thought that was forever right? And then one of my best friends came to the ring last night...and whatever we've been through in the last couple of months, okay. But he came to the ring last night and tried to break my damn neck. But I'm not worried about my neck, not worried about my physical well being. Like I said it's a tough business. And Kevin Nash, this might sound corny...Kevin Nash broke my heart."

"Oh boohoo." Aly scoffs.

"And now...I want to take that out on Kevin Nash. And Kevin, I've known you for 20 years. I know you're here! Don't tell me that you're not in this building. I know you're here. If the last 20 years have meant anything, get your ass in this ring. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, no discussions, you and me, man to man. I am going to kick your ass Kev. Where are you at? Come on, don't hide! Be a man. For once in your life Kev be a man!"

"Hey Hunter!" Laurinaitis comes out saying.

"Oh boy." Aly sighs.

"Walk down here..."

"Hey Hunter! Hunter! Hey Hunter! I heard a rumor that Kevin Nash was in Austin too. I also heard a rumor that he was at home on his Lazy Boy watching Raw. Now to my knowledge, Kevin Nash is not here-"

"Shut up! Shut..up."

"Hunter, I've got a job to do okay? These people want action. As Excutive Vice President-"

"Shut up...and do not go through those ropes John. I'm telling you right now, I'm not in the mood for this. You walk through those ropes, it's not gonna end well for you."

"Hunter, I understand you're upset."

"Shut...up."

"Hunter...don't embarrass the company. I know you're upset."

"You don't want me to embarrass the company? Then shut your mouth. Here's how it's gonna work John. You're the Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations, the interim general manager of Raw, and I'm the C.O.O, which means you still report to me. So what you're gonna be...tonight...is you're gonna be the guy who goes back and scours this building and finds Kevin Nash and brings him out here to me."

"If you don't want me to embarrass the company, then what you're gonna do is, you're gonna find Nash. I don't care if you got to go to his house, I don't care where you got to do. You're gonna bring him back here and you're gonna offer him a contract. A contract that he cannot refuse. Because if you dont, I'm gonna go to his house. I'm gonna find him. I don't care if it's at an airport, at a mall, I don't care. But whatever I do to him when I find him, I'm gonna get arrested for John."

"Like how you got arrested for breaking into Randy's house, trying to attack him?"

"I'm gonna go to jail for what I do. And I am gonna embarrass this company, because of what I do. So you are gonna leave here, find Kevin Nash, offer him the biggest contract you can, so he can't say no. And bring him back to me, so I can kick his ass." Hunter finishes, dropping the mic and getting out of the ring, going back up the ramp.

"Hunter come on, I think you're being unreasonable. Hunter, you're being unreasonable! Let me work this out. You're being unreasonable right now."

"Shut up! Just bring him to me!"

Then Nash comes up behind Hunter and hits him in the back with a sledgehammer.

"Yikes." I say.

Laurinaitis rushes up the ramp and starts yelling at Nash to leave and that he's not supposed to be there. Nash just smirks and security comes out. He takes out a couple of them before disappearing through the curtain. Hunter is moving around in pain and two trainers come out along with two refs. Nash is seen backstage and he walks the halls...supposedly leaving. Then a replay of what just happened came across the screen. Hunter is being helped backstage, the trainers to tell him to take it easy. He pushes the trainers off, telling them he's fine. But when he tries to walk, he collapses. Then they start calling for the paramedics before going to a commercial. Aly shakes her head and looks away.

After the commercial break, we find out that Hunter was sent to the hospital due to what Nash did to him. A replay of what Nash did was shown again, before we see Hunter being put into the ambulance. But Nash is right there with them.

"Put him down! Put him down! Put him down!"

Hunter slides off the stretcher still strapped to the board and Nash lifts him up, leaning him against some boxes nearby. Everyone yells for security and then Nash grabs the sledgehammer, hitting Hunter and making contact with his head. It takes him a while but he finally leaves as they attend to Hunter and there's another commercial break.

"Oh my god."

"He's psycho."

"Really."

"And it's so much safer now around here right?"

"We were hoping it would be." Mike comments.

After the commercial break again, the ambulance has pulled out of the arena, heading to the hospital. And of course they have to replay everything to keep everyone up to speed with that's going on. Then back at the ring, Randy comes out for his match which is a tag team match. Once he's in the ring, Sheamus comes out as his tag team partner. And of course Cody and Christian are their opponents.

"Boring."

"I agree with you there."

"Hmm...how to amuse myself..."

She looks around the room thinking, and then she looks up at Mike, grinning. He raises an eyebrow and she giggles.

"I think you know." She adds.

Mike smirks and trails a hand up her side. She shivers a bit and giggles again. Then she reaches up and pulls him down, kissing him. He chuckles against her lips and then starts kissing back. She relaxes her grip on his shirt as she loses herself in the kiss. Alex and I laugh to ourselves and I snuggle into him more as we pay more attention to the match. In the end of the match however, Sheamus hit the Celtic Cross and pinned Cody for him and Randy to win.

"Hah, you can tell how white Sheamus is compared to Randy." I snicker.

"That's hilarious." Alex laughs.

Then Cole starts talking about Mike and Truth, about them getting involved in John's match last night. Once that was over, Laurinaitis was in his room on the phone and with Otunga sitting on one of the couches.

"...he's okay, I checked on him myself. He's doing okay, no problem. Wait a minute, are you accusing me? Are you saying that it's my fault? I know you're concerned about your husband, I understand, I get it. Stephanie...I got your message."

"Look John, Stephanie's just upset okay?"

"I know she is, but how do you think this makes me look? It looks like unsafe work conditions."

"No really?"

"Yeah..." Otunga trails off and John walks in, kind of pissed off.

"Carlton Banks hit the bricks. Aren't Uncle Phil and the Fresh Prince looking for you? By the way, on your way back to Bel Air, tell Hilary she's still hot." John says to Otunga.

"You...me...talk..NOW." He says to Laurinaitis sternly.

"John I got a lot on my plate right now, what can I do for you?"

"Oh you can do a few things. I see you have a Twitter account, you can follow Zack Ryder on Twitter... at Zack Ryder. Then take two weeks off, and then quit. And then third, give me a legitimate match against Miz and R-Truth, because I'm fed up!"

"You're fed up, I'm fed up. How do you think it makes me look...Miz and Truth running in on your match last night?"

"Bad."

"Okay, you want Miz and Truth, you got Miz and Truth tonight. Miz and Truth vs you and a partner that I will pick."

John scoffs.

"You're gonna pick my partner?"

"Yes I am, and if you don't mind I got other things to handle right now okay?"

"As long as he's not carrying a skateboard, I should be fine." John says, walking out.

"Oh boy." I remark.

"He's mad." I add.

"Very much so." Alex agrees.

"Watch him come here and tell us that he has to beat Mike up to make it seem believable." Aly says, breaking the kiss with Mike for a moment.

"Probably." I nod.

And sure enough after a few moments, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aly calls.

The door opens and John walks in.

"We knew you'd stop by."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"We're your sisters. We know you." Aly remarks.

"We know what you're gonna tell us too."

John raises an eyebrow.

"You're going to say you have to beat up Mike to make it look believable."

"Well look at that...that's exactly what I was gonna tell you." He chuckles.

"We're good like that." Aly laughs.

"And I'm gonna have to do the same..." Mike adds.

"We know."

"May end up beating up the tag team partner too...just to let you know."

Aly and I nod.

"Just be careful...both of you."

"We will." They say.

"And I have to get going, but I thought I'd stop by real quick and let you know what's going on."

"Of course. Bye Sully."

"But before you go...hug." She adds, holding out her arms.

He laughs and goes over to hug her.

"Me too." I say.

"Oh of course." He grins, coming over and hugging me.

John then says bye before leaving. Just as he left, the commercial break was over and Santino was in the ring ready for his match. Then Dolph's music plays and he walks out with both Vickie and Swagger as usual.

"Ughh."

"What the hell, another boring match." Aly rolls her eyes.

The match doesn't last long, because well it's Santino and he doesn't normally last long in matches. Ziggler won with the Zig Zag after Santino got distracted by Swagger trying to get involved. Then Swagger and Ziggler double team Santino, and while Swagger had the ankle lock on Santino, Mason Ryan comes out to the ring and Ziggler quickly get out of the ring. Swagger is left to get beaten up by Mason.

"Stupid."

Then backstage Charity is seen talking with Beth and Nattie and then Zack comes onto the screen all happy and excited talking to his camera, filming himself.

"John Laurinaitis chose me! He chose me, I'm going to be Cena's partner! Girls, I'm going to be Cena's partner, he chose me! Woo woo woo, you know it!" He exclaims, before out of nowhere kisses Charity.

"Aww." I giggle.

Then after he pulls away he rushes off in excitement. Beth and Nattie are laughing while Charity looks in the direction Zack went with amusement. Then we see that up next Del Rio is going to be doing a victory speech.

"Oh god." Aly sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Do we really have to hear that?"

"I know I'm not paying him any attention." She says as she glances up at Mike with a smirk tugging at her lips.

He grins before leaning back down and pressing his lips back to hers. Alex and I look at each other in amusement.

"I think they'll do that all night." I say to him quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Alex snickers.

After the break, there's Ricardo in the ring as usual.

"Ahaha, nice black eye Ricardo."

Then Del Rio comes out in the usual fancy car and takes his time getting to the ring.

"All of you idiotas...yes all of you idiotas thought that John Cena was gonna beat me last night at Vengeance. But at the end of the night, the last man standing with the WWE title in his hands, was me...Alberto Del Rio. And John Cena...well John Cena was there lying on the floor like a pero, like a dying dog."

I glare at the screen.

"I proved once and for all, that I am the better man. So as far as John Cena, I'm done with him. He had his chance but he lost. So I'm gonna move on to new challengers. But the problem is...there's no one better than Alberto Del Rio in WWE."

"Psh, whatever." I scoff.

"So you better get used to seeing me as the WWE Champion for a long, long, long long time."

Then Punk's music plays and he walks out.

"Oh, looks like that long long long long time is about to be cut short."

"'Berto, you know me I hate to interrupt anybody when they're talking. But I swore I just heard you say that nobody can beat you. I saw your match last night, Last Man Standing. You're...you're a tough hombre that's for sure, but maybe you got hit in the head a little bit too hard, because I've beat you multiple times. It's in Gray's Sports Almanac, last time I beat you was 4 weeks ago right here live on Monday Night Raw. Something that you also might not remember from beaing repeatedly battered about the head and neck, is I never received my one on one title shot, after you cashed in your Money in the Bank contract on me."

"So, I proposed a question Berto. You got the cojones to put the title on the line against me?"

"Listen to me Pero, I will defend my title against any worthy opponent. The problem Punk is, you're not worthy. You didn't even win your match last night at Vengeance, so for me...that makes you a loser. And losers don't deserve title shots. So I have an idea. Why don't you come and see me when you do something right. Why don't you come and see me when you get a victory against somebody loser. Because in this moment Punk, you are at the back of the line amigo."

"I had a feeling that you were gonna say that, and you know what, you bring up a lot of great points and I would love to subscribe to your newsletter. You're right...he's right...maybe...maybe I don't deserve the title shot. Maybe...maybe I'm at the back of the line. Maybe I'm a loser. And maybe if you're not willing to give me a title shot, I'll just put you to sleep anyway."

"Doooo ittt."

"Wait a minute Punk...wait a minute."

"Oh no...what now?" I sigh in frustration as Laurinaitis' voice is heard.

"I'm fed up with all this stuff. I am in charge, not Triple H okay? This may have happened before, but it's not gonna happen on my watch. I am Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, and the interim general manager of Raw."

"I...think...we..get...that...duhhhh."

"He's annoying." Alex mutters.

"Hold on a second. Hold it right about here, so the people can actually hear you."

"First of all, Punk you make good points...Alberto you make good points. And I give the WWE Universe what they want. So I'm thinking of a match, of CM Punk vs Alberto Del Rio for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series."

"Okay, okay pardon me for not being all smiles, that's exactly what I want. But, what's the catch? I mean are you gonna make it handicap match...Ricardo Rodriguez the special guest referee? No, are you gonna be the special guest ring announcer with your majestic voice?"

"Hey Punk, there's only one thing you have to do."

"There's one thing I have to do. For you? I have to do something for you in order get a title shot? Let me guess. I got to re-grip your skateboard? You need new ball bearings?"

"You know what Punk? I know you don't like me okay? But that's okay. I'm not playing the part of Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations...I am the Vice President Of Talent Relations and the general manager of Raw."

"I think we all get it already."

"Seriously." Alex agrees.

"So in order to make it official, you need to tell me in front of the WWE Universe that you respect me. Tell me that you respect me."

"Are you Aretha Franklin? You want me...you want me to tell these people that I respect you? When I know clearly that you don't respect me, because I don't wear buquois suits and I don't tow the company line. You want to talk about respect, respect Johnny is earned. It isn't just given, and you're gonna come out here and say that when you're in charge this place is just oh so run like a tight ship. And you watch the product, I mean we got rings collapsing, you got Kevin Nash interfering in every other match of mine. This place isn't any better with you in charge. How's that for respect?"

"Punk, you're about to make a mistake. Swallow your pride, stand up like a man, and tell me that you respect me."

"Okay...alright...don't get hot. I respect you funk man. Is that alright? Is that good enough?"

"I'll tell you what Punk, you got one more chance to show me and tell me that you respect me. And I mean it."

"Okay...Mr Laurinaitis, sir...Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations and interim Raw General Manager, I respect you. I respect the fact that each week you come out here in front of the millions of fans in the WWE Universe, live on the USA network with this awesome, completely lost deer-in-the-headlights look on your face. I respect the fact that you don't know how close to hold the microphone to your mouth when you speak. I respect the fact that you used to compete in this ring with your awesome Kentucky waterfall mullet, and you were never any good but you somehow still ascended to the top of the WWE corporate structure. Showing the world new found levels of brown nosery. But above all, I respect the fact that never before in this business somebody with so little, done so much. I respect you! How's that sound? Does that sound good enough for you?"

"You know what Punk, no it doesn't suit me okay? And I don't think you're suitable for a WWE title shot. So you know what? I'm gonna take another week to think about it."

"Okay...while you're thinking for a week, whether I deserve a WWE title shot or not, I want you to think about this..." Punk trails off before going after Del Rio.

Punk goes for the GTS on Del Rio, but Ricardo helps get Del Rio down from Punk's shoulders. Del Rio manages to get away but Punk catches Ricardo. So Ricardo suffers a GTS, and Del Rio is saying something in Spanish to Punk at the top of the ramp as Punk's music plays.

"Finally those idiots shut up."

"Complete chatterboxes."

"Yeah."

"You know what I realized? Zack is John's partner tonight...Mike has to beat him up before the match like he said. Ohh not cool."

"Well at least you were warned."

"Yeah we were...Charity wasn't...oh boy, she'll flip out on him."

"Yikes."

"Um...Aly?"

She reluctantly breaks away from Mike's lips.

"Hmm?"

"Zack is John's partner tonight...you know what he said..." I point at Mike.

"Oh boy. Charity has no idea..."

"...and she'll flip out."

"Yeah..." Aly winces.

"...I don't think I wanna watch that."

"Me either." Aly bites her lip.

"I'm sure she'll come find us though and apologize once she's not mad anymore."

"I'm sure she will."

After the break, Nattie and Beth were by the ring and Nattie got into the ring while Beth sat down at commentary.

"Oooh her dress is sparkly."

"Ooooh I like."

Then Alicia comes out as Nattie's opponent.

"What...did she do...to her music?"

"I don't know but it's stupid."

Nattie and Alicia start getting in each other's faces and the bell rings. Beth mocks her asking her if she's gonna cry. Nattie locks her arms around Alicia's waist but she quickly gets out of it. Then she starts throwing elbow hits to the face before she attempts an Irish Whip. Nattie reverses and sends Alicia into the corner, but she jumps up using the top rope for support, attempting to land behind Nattie. But she didn't fall for it and when Alicia landed, Nattie took her leg out from under her. Then she grabs her by the hair and slams her face first onto the apron, and when she manages to sit up, Nattie stomps on her hand/fingers. She slams the back of her head on the apron before moving away and they both get up, Nattie hits her with a clothesline. She drags her to the middle of the ring, before twisting her legs trying to get Alicia to give up. She keeps yelling at her to cry, but Alicia hits Nattie in the face. That gets Nattie more angry and she resumes yelling at her. Alicia manages to counter the move and get Nattie into a reverse submission. Nattie manages to reach the ropes and Alicia has to let go. Nattie gets up and kicks Alicia in the gut and she storms over to Alicia and starts yelling at her again. The ref backs her up and then she tells Alicia that it's tear time and runs at her. Alicia lifts her leg and kicks her away, and then Alicia manages to roll Nattie up and pin her to win the match.

"Oh that is so not cool." Aly scowls.

Eve and Kelly are shown backstage watching and smiling at Alicia's win of course. Nattie however comes up behind Alicia and attacks her. Beth gets into the ring and she tries to help Nattie get Alicia back into the ring since she was trying to get away. She does manage to get away and walks back up the ramp with a smirk on her face before another commercial break.

"How Alicia beat her, I have no idea."

"Creative most likely."

"True."

Then after that break the next match was boring as well...Morrison vs Wade. Aly went back to kissing Mike because she didn't want to watch the match. The match wasn't long though and Wade had won.

"Well looks like someone is on a losing streak ahaha."

"Good because he deserves it." I add.

And of course Cole starts making fun of JR with false pictures. Then he said something that we never expected. He challenged JR to another match for Raw next Monday and if JR won, Cole would quit. Aly pulls away from Mike quickly.

"Did he say what I think he said?"

"Yes he did."

"Go JR!"

"Stop breaking the kiss..." Mike mumbles.

"Sorry Lover Boy." She giggles.

"And darn, I have to go get ready for the match too." He says as we see that his match is up next.

"Oh darn." She teases.

"One more quick kiss though."

She laughs and obliges him, cupping his face. Of course she doesn't let the kiss be quick, drawing it out for a longer time. She reluctantly pulls away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he moves down to her stomach, rubbing it.

"And I love you."

"She loves you too daddy."

"Awwww." I smile.

She makes a face at me and then laughs. Mike chuckles and gets up. Then he heads out the door to go get ready. She stretches out and rubs her stomach. After the break, Zack is backstage being quickly interviewed.

"And I know this will be where he gets attacked by Mike and Truth."

"Yeah."

"Zack Ryder everyone knows how excited your are tonight. John Cena's partner in Raw's main event, but are you starting to feel some pressure knowing you have to contend with Miz and R-Truth?"

"Are you serious bro? I mean this is my first ever Raw main event, and I get to team with one of my broskis. You know Cena and I, we go way back. He's been on my Youtube show, we even partied on the LI. And Miz and Truth, please they can't fist pump like the Long Island Iced Z. Woo woo woo, you know-"

And of course that's when Truth and Mike ambush him and attack him. Aly and I both cringe, looking away. After they were done, the refs were telling them to back up, right after Charity started flipping out and yelling at Mike. She attends to Zack along with the refs as Mike and Truth walk away. Then their tag team music plays and they walk out.

"Cut the music." Mike demands, and then he and Truth walk down the ramp.

"When Triple H fired us from the WWE, he tried to contain the revolution that's been on the horizon for quite a while. The revolution that we started."

"Shut up." Truth says to the crowd as they get into the ring.

"But look at Triple H now."

"Triple H got exactly what he deserved."

"Last night, we stood up to the arrogance. To those who were trying to keep us down, we stood up to the faces of this conspiracy. And when we rise up, no one will be safe from the truth. Zack Ryder just found that out first hand and so did Triple H."

"You see John Cena and all you little Jimmies around here, ya'll thought we were done last night once we beat CM Punk and Triple H, and attacked John Cena. The party's just getting started folks. This is only the beginning. You see, Cena thought the conspiracy was gonna help him with that joke of a tag team partner. Let me tell you something. NOTHING...NO-THING...is gonna save him until he gets got!"

"And we promise you Cena, you can wear all your dippy motivational catchphrases you want. But you can't rise above this."

"And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but...the truth!"

"And it's...aweeeesooooome!"

The commercial break was quick and instead of another partner being chosen for John, it had become a 2 on 1 handicap match.

"Oh boy."

When that was announced, a huge grin came across Mike's face and he started bouncing around in the ring, warming himself up for the match. He and Truth do their handshake thing before he goes back to hopping around.

"Dork." Aly giggles.

Then John comes out and does his usual entrance. After throwing his hat to the crowd, he slides out of the ring and he poses next to the 'We hate Cena' guy again. John takes his shirt off and hands it to him, and he hands it to a kid next to him.

"Haha."

The match starts shortly after and it's Mike against John for right now. Basically John takes the fight to him and beats him down in the corner, followed by a snap suplex. Truth tags in and suffers punches and a snap mare. Mike tags in now, but is slow coming in. John catches Mike's kick and continues the constant beat down. Truth distracts John and Mike hits a DDT for two. Both of them stomp on John in the corner. Mike tags again after being tagged out shortly after and he kicks John in the face while he's sitting for a two count. Cole starts talking about Hunter and how he has a concussion and neck injury, possibly a broken neck. He also talks about himself trending on Twitter. Mike jumps off the top rope and hits John, and he tags out. Truth goes after John, only to suffer a back slam. Truth tags out, resulting in shoulder blocks on Mike, then he's slammed to the mat. John does his five knuckle shuffle and sets Mike up for the AA, but Truth comes in and hits John with a water bottle to the head, resulting in a DQ for Mike and Truth. That results in an ambush from Mike and Truth on John, including their finishers. They both roll out and Mike goes over and grabs a couple of chairs and get back into the ring.

"I don't like watching this."

"Stop it! Miz and Truth stop it, stop it right now!" Laurinaitis says, coming down the ramp.

"I'm not gonna stand for this chaos any longer. You two have disrespected me just like CM Punk did earlier tonight, and I'm not gonna stand for it. I want you two to do what each and every one of these people here want you to do, and that's GET OUT!"

"Oh no."

"You heard me...get out! Referees, walk them out. Out!"

Mike and Truth do as they're told, going back up the ramp.

"You know what? Hold on a second. Miz and Truth. I'm gonna put you in a legitimate tag team match. John Cena, I chose your partner tonight, and it didn't work out too well for you. So I'm going to allow you to choose your own partner. So therefore, Miz and Truth you will be teaming up at Survivor Series against the team of John Cena, and a partner of his choice."

"Oh god." Aly sighs.

"John...any-"

"Huh...choose a...choose any partner. What's that another set up? Triple H deported, Zack Ryder assaulted before he could even get in the building. And anybody on the WWE ro-...whoa. I can choose anybody I want?"

"I'm sick of you guys thinking you run this program. And I certainly...am not gonna do this out of friendship. But if I'm going to defeat the Miz and R-Truth, well...my partner is gonna have to be somebody who's gonna bring it. I'm gonna send this is and I don't know if he's gonna accept it or not. You called on the thunder, now you got it. At Survivor Series...I choose my partner to be...THE ROCK!"

"Oh wow." Aly raises her eyebrows.

John's music plays and the show ends with him in the ring and Mike and Truth standing up at the top of the ramp in some kind of disbelief.

"Mike gets to actually wrestle his idol. Providing that he accepts the invitation."

"Right."

"I wonder what he thinks of that." She giggles.

"Oh I bet he's like freaking out on the inside."

"Probably."

We all relax and wait until Mike comes back. We didn't have to wait long because a while after, the door opens. Aly sits up and scooches forward to make room for him. He grins and walks over and sits back down on the couch. She leans back into him and smiles when his arms slide around her to rest his hands on her belly.

"So, you may get to wrestle your idol."

"Excited?" She teases.

"I may not be showing that I'm excited, but yes I am."

"I knew you would be."

"You've always wanted to do that." She adds.

"Yes I have."

"And you'll be able to if he accepts the invitation."

"I hope he does."

"Wait and see what happens next week."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah that sounds good." She agrees.

She moves first and scooches off the couch, followed by Mike. We all grab our things and head out of the room and to the cars.


	251. Super Smackdown

I'm already ready and sitting on the bed as I wait for Alex to finish getting ready himself. Bear had starting moving again and I had started talking to Bear.

"Daddy's gonna be back doing his job tonight." I say while rubbing my stomach.

"I think that's good too." I smile as Bear keeps moving.

"You think what's good?" Alex asks, hearing me as he walks out of the bathroom.

"That you're going to be back to doing your job tonight."

"Bear thinks so too." I add.

"I think so too." Alex agrees with a smile.

"It's not televised, but it's better than nothing."

"Right."

"You just be careful, that's all."

"I will be as careful as I can be, promise." He kisses my cheek and rests his hand on my stomach.

"Bear's being active today."

"I love it though. It's amazing."

"It's even more amazing to feel it like I do."

"I bet."

"But as of next week it's been 4 weeks since the last appointment, we'll soon find out what Bear is."

"Great." Alex grins.

"It's getting exciting."

"Very much so."

Then he moves down to my stomach.

"I can't wait to find out what you are. Let's hope you cooperate with us this time."

"You'll make daddy sad if you don't." I say to my bump.

"I wanna start calling you by one of the names we picked out."

"Yeah." Alex agrees.

"Are you two ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes we are daddy." I nod.

He grins and gets up, holding out a hand to help me. I take it and he helps me up, I grab a jacket and anything else I need, and he grabs his gear bag, then we head out the door and go down to our car and wait for Aly and Mike to come out and get to their car. Meanwhile in Aly and Mike's room, she's sitting on the bed with her sweater laying by her leg as she tries to get her shoes on.

"Need help?" Mike asks.

"I think I got it now. Thank you though."

"Alright."

She manages to get her shoes on and tied. She takes her blue sweater and pulls it on, fixing it and then her hair once it's on.

"So you have a match tonight I'm assuming right?"

"Yeah...Truth and I against Air Boom."

"Oh."

"I'm also in the Battle Royal after the show."

"Oh okay. You're going to need a massage tonight huh?"

"Probably."

"I can do that."

"I appreciate it." He grins.

"I know you do." She smiles.

"You all set to go?"

"I think we're good daddy." She nods as she picks up her purse with one hand and pats her belly with the other.

"Okay good, let's go."

She takes her hand and they leave the room, going down to the car. Alex and I wave as we see her and Mike before they get into the car, and once they do, we follow her and Mike out and to the arena. At the arena, Aly and I decide to walk to the room while the boys go and drop off their gear bags. We walk in and sit down on the couches and relax as we wait for them to walk in and for the show to start.

"Daddy'll be here shortly Jellybean." Aly murmurs, rubbing her stomach.

"She's moving too?"

"She started when we were walking here."

"Bear's been going ever sicne Alex and I left our room."

"Aww cute." She smiles.

"We're just hoping that Bear cooperates with us when we go to the doctors, because we want to find out what Bear is."

"Well hopefully Bear does."

"I wanna find out too." She adds.

"I'm curious to see if it's another twinsie thing we have." She laughs.

"That'd be funny." Iaugh too.

"It would. Kind of neat too."

"Aaliyah and Savannah..."

"Too cute."

Mike and Alex then walk in and take their seats next to us. The show soon starts and they showed what happened between Big Show and Mark Henry at Vengeance. Going to the ring, Teddy Long's music was playing and he was introduced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, following the extraordinary events that happened at Vengeance, the status of Mark Henry, the status of the Big Show and the World Heavyweight Championship is in a state of flux. But despite the injuries that both men suffered, both Mark Henry and The Big Show are here. And I promise every one of you...I mean all of you, that the future of the World title will be addressed tonight. Alright, now here's something else-" Teddy is cut off by Christian's music.

"Here comes the whine bag."

"Oh joy." Aly rolls her eyes as she takes Mike's hands and puts them on her belly.

"Actually Teddy the future of the World Heavyweight Championship will be addressed right...now. Now there's no doubt in anybody's mind...what Mark Henry and the Big Show did at Vengeance was historic. And by historic, I mean that it's now history. Now you see, as far as I'm concerned, the Big Show had his opportunity and he blew it, and that leaves a huge void in the World Heavyweight Championship situation now doesn't it?"

"Don't tell me...he's gonna ask for one more match."

"He's had enough chances." Alex comments.

"And Teddy, that void is gonna be filled by the man that's dominated this brand for the last five months."

"Wait wait wait wait."

"And that man-"

"You talk about dominating? I don't know what you're talking about, but last time I saw you, you were getting your head kicked off your shoulders by Sheamus."

"You see Teddy, it's called resiliency. That's the true measure of a champion, to be resilient. And that's exactly what I am. Now I'm begging you to find somebody that deserves this more than me. Because I know you know, and as tough as this may to believe-" Christian is cut off by Punk's music.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I was about to say that I deserve one...more...match." Christian states.

"No...you...don't." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Now with that being said, what is he doing here and why is he interrupting me?"

"Well...before I was so rudely interrupted by you, what I was about to say was that since Raw has enjoyed using some of Smackdown's superstars over the past few weeks on their Raw supershow. And I pulled some strings and I arranged for some of the Raw superstars to be here tonight...for a super Smackdown."

"And before I was rudely interrupted...'cause I was gonna come out and start talking right away, but then you just...kept yaking. I just want to say thank you for having me, it's good to be here, it's...it's nice, it's very nice to be on a show with some competent leadership for once."

"Hahaha, are you serious? Competent leadership? Obviously you've never met Teddy Long before. Right?"

"And obviously you've never spent one minute with John Laurinaitis, because Johnny on Raw, let me tell you...not so hot. Teddy...Teddy makes Johnny look so much worse than he actually is, which is hard to do. Let me tell you. John Laurinaitis makes you look like F.D.R. It's not exactly a compliment but I digress. I'm here because I'm a huge fan of yours Rusty Bird. You are awesome. No seriously, I see a sign over there, it says 'one more match'. I would like to see you get one more match. I'm a fan of your wrestling ability. The problem I have is that everytime you open your mouth, you make non-"

"Whoa hold on one second, hold on one second. Please tell me you're not about to give me some sort of lecture alright? You're gonna stand out here and you're gonna throw stones at me?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you the same guy that hijacked the WWE title this past summer, and left the company?"

"Yes. Yeah I did that."

"Now I know you think what you did was cool and earth-shattering and all that, but let me tell you. I think it was a complete joke alright? I also think it's a complete joke that John Laurinaitis is even considering you for a title match with Alberto Del Rio."

"Well maybe that's why Johnny is so bad at his job. Maybe John Laurinaitis is just trying to set me up, or maybe he's actually considering giving me the title shot against Alberto Del Rio. Maybe he's considering it, because unlike you I don't waste all these people's time bitching and moaning, and bitching, and bitching, and bitching, and bitching, and bitching..." Punk continues with the 'and bitching', Christian getting annoyed.

"We got the idea."

"Are y-"

"And bitching."

"You know something, I don't care if you were invited here or not. As the leader of Smackdown and the most respected man in that locker room, I'm not gonna let you stand here and talk to me like that. So you know what? You know what? I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Take your pipe bomb and hit the bricks back to Raw, 'cause nobody wants you here."

"Nobody...nobody wants me here?" Punk asks, pretending to act sad.

"No not really."

"Well gee, nobody...nobody wants me here. I guess I'll just take my pipe bomb and go back to Raw. Oh wait...wait over 10,000 people here in Houston seem to want me here! I bet hard earned money that the people here in Houston would like to see me in a match tonight. And my magic 8-ball says they would like to see me in a match...with you."

"Can that get done?"

"Playa', it's on...everyday, all day."

"Holler Holler Holler." Punk says before his music plays and he drops the mic, posing on the turnbuckle before leaving the ring.

Christian on the other hands was in the ring, arguing with Teddy. Before the commercial break the match between Mike and Truth going against Air Boom was said to be up next.

"I hate to do this, but I should go get ready." Mike says.

"Awww."

"Well good luck out there."

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back after." He says to her.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Love you." She sighs.

"Love you too."

She gets another kiss before he kisses her stomach.

"Sorry I have to leave you again...but daddy will be back soon." He says to Savannah.

She kicks and Aly winces.

"That hurt?" He asks me.

"Yeah. She kicked my ribs."

"Savvy, try not to hurt mommy when you kick her."

"Aw." She says and then winces again.

"Didn't help though."

"Sorry I couldn't help."

"Its okay. You should go."

"Right."

Mike leaves reluctantly. Aly shifts and lays on her side to see if that helps moves Savannah.

"That help?" I ask.

"Think so."

"I hope so."

"Yeah, she moved. She isn't kicking my ribs anymore."

"That's good."

"Thank goodness because that hurt."

"It looked like it. Oh I'm in for a lovely time when I get as far along as you are, aren't I?"

"Oh yes."

"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to help you get through that." Alex reassures me.

"I know you will." I smile up at him.

After the commercial, Mike and Truth came out but they weren't singing 'You Suck' tonight. Instead they do their handshake thing at the top of the ramp.

"Aww, no 'You Suck' song tonight." I snicker.

"Oh darn." Aly laughs.

Pictures of what happened at Vengeance when Mike and Truth got involved in John's match were shown like on Monday. Mike and Truth are in the ring, and then they play what happened in their match against John on Monday. Mike just shakes his head before starting to hop around in the ring like he did Monday night, while Truth talked to the invisible Little Jimmy like always.

"Invisible Jimmy again."

Then Evan and Kofi come out and slide into the ring. Truth and Mike watch them intently before getting ready for the match. Kofi and Mike start things off and they circle each other. Truth distracts Kofi when he comes near his corner, allowing Mike to take advantage with punches and then several clinch knees, followed by a running knee. Truth tags in and kicks Kofi in the gut. Kofi threatens to fight back, but Truth hits him with some club fists. He punches Kofi hard in the face and whips him to a corner. When he runs towards Kofi however, Kofi lifts his feet to counter. He proceeds to bring Truth to his corner where he tags Evan in. They simutaneously kick Truth's legs and then use a double running bulldof. Evan covers but only to get a one count. Evan then bounces off the ropes and hits a running hurricanrana, followed by a dropkick in the corner. He whips Truth and runs towards him, but Truth back body drops him over the top rope. He lands on the apron, blocks Truth's punch and hits a kick to the side of the head. Mike then distracts Evan, allowing Truth to recover and punch Evan to the outside. While the ref is telling him not to do that, Mike delivers a clothesline on Evan outside the ring. Truth gets ou and delivers a hard slap on Evan before going to a commercial break.

Back from the break and Mike is controlling the match with a submisson hold on EVan. He tries to fight back hitting an elbow to the gut and some kicks to the legs, but Mike dodges his jumping knee attempt. Mike drags Evan to the corner and tags Truth in, who attacks Evan with a kick to the gut. Truth and Mike hit a big boot sequence that gets Truth a two count. Truth puts Evan in a front facelock, and Evan fights out of it with some leg kicks and tries to escape by going under Truth's legs, but Truth holds him off by his leg. Truth tries a clothesline, but Evan ducks and hits a step-up enzuigiri. After that, they both tag in their respective partners. Kofi and Mike enter the ring with Kofi getting the better of Mike, with a jumping clothesline, two karate chops, a dropkick and another leaping clothesline. Kofi signals for the Boom Drop, but Mike rolls out of the way early. Kofi tries to get him, but Mike shoves him off. Kofi tries a bronco buster, Mike ducks, but Kofi jumps to the top rope and delivers a cross body. Truth breaks up the cover and Evan delivers a jumping knee that sends Truth outside the ring. But when he goes for a vaulting body press, Truth ducks and Evan lands on the floor. Back in the ring, Mike counters Kofi with a boot, Truth tags himself in, and they hit both their finishers...a combo of Mike and Truth's at the same time. Mike rolls out of the ring and Truth covers Kofi to win the match.

"Good, they won."

"Savannah's probably happy that daddy won huh?"

"Yes she is. She's going crazy."

"Awwww."

"Daddy's girl." Aly murmurs with a smile.

"Don't boo me, you should be booing yourselves." Truth says.

"For those of you who have been keeping count, we just beat the WWE Tag Team Champions. This past Sunday at Vengeance, we beat CM Punk and Triple H. Monday Night Raw, we destroyed Zack Ryder and beat the wheels off of John Cena." Truth adds.

"In fact, we beat Cena so bad, that he had to go out and get another partner to face us at Survivor Series...The Rock."

"I'm thing we beat Cena to brain damage because, he picked the only man on earth who dislikes him more than we do."

"That's fine and dandy. Because let's face it, if the Rock accepts Cena's offer, and they don't destroy each other beforehand, we'll finish the job at Survivor Series." Mike finishes and the music plays, then they do their handshake thing again before leaving the ring.

"Daddy's coming Jellybean." Aly pats her belly.

She of course keeps kicking like crazy, indicating that she's happy. Aly laughs a little and slowly sits up. Shortly after, Mike walks into the room, walking over to Aly and sitting down.

"Your daughter is really happy, kicking like crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"She's happy that you won your match." She adds.

Mike smiles and rubs her stomach.

After the break a bunch of superstars were in the locker room with Daniel Bryan, after seeing the commercial that was about the Shawn/Bret Hart feud dvd.

"Hey Bryan, didn't Shawn train you?" Gabriel asks.

"Yeah, I trained with Shawn for over a year when I first started in San Antonio. You know it's amazing how passionate he is and how he would just fly around the ring-" Daniel is cut off by clapping and then Tyson walks in.

"Wow, you were trained by Shawn Michaels. Have you seen the dvd? Yeah what was your favorite part? When Shawn cried in the beginning, the middle, or the end?"

"Wait a second, wait a second, Bret cried at the end of the dvd too."

"Hehe, how about when Shawn lost his smile? You know, did you get tears for that one too?"

"No...no I didn't get tears."

"Look at you, everybody knows Bret was better than Shawn."

"Wait a second, wait a second. Shawn...Mr Wrestlemania, Mr. Hall of Fame, you can't even count the number of-"

"Let's ask these guys. Who do you guys think is better? Bret or Shawn? Bret."

"Shawn."

"Bret."

"Shawn."

"Bret."

"Shawn."

"Okay okay guys. Okay this is the locker room boys. This is no place to dispute such things. You guys should fight like men in the ring, like they did." Santino interrupts them.

"You know what, this clown's actually right. Hope you don't cry after the sharpshooter." Tyson says, walking out.

"Yeah I'll see you out there." Daniel says, then everyone goes back to talking amongst themselves.

Then backstage we see Zack's shirt, but when the camera pans out, it's actually Hornswaggle dressed in Zack's stuff fist pumping.

"Look at you, look at you playa'. Hey, what are you, a little Broski now? You know what? Zack would appreciate that. Hey, it's a shame what happened to him on Raw dog. Yeah I-" Teddy stops when Vickie, Swagger and Dolph come onto the screen.

"Oh great. What do they have to say now?"

"What happened to your assistant, is what YOU get for having Dolph compete twice at Vengeance." Vickie says rudely.

"Despite your best efforts Teddy, I still went out there, I did what I do best, I stole the show I beat Zack Ryder and I am still the United States Champion. So the next time you wanna mess with me, you're gonna have to step up your game." Dolph adds.

"Well I didn't put you in that match to mess with you. It's like the match I'm putting you in tonight, and that's not to mess with you either."

Vickie, Dolph and Swagger all talk over one another, saying that there's no match tonight.

"Oh there is a match tonight. Dolph Ziggler goes one on one with Randy Orton."

"Fine fine. We got this." Swagger says confidently.

"Oh no no no no no. Just a minute uh...Jack, no we don't got this. Because you see, you are banned from ringside."

"Haha Swagger." I laugh.

They walk away and Hornswaggle starts going 'woo woo woo' repeatedly as they walk away.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait, hey hey hey hey hey. Settle down little broksi, settle down."

Then some kind of romantic music plays and the lighting changes. Hornswaggle looks over which causes Teddy to look over and there is Aksana...again.

"Oh god." I roll my eyes.

And basically she starts back up with the flirting again. And back at commentary, Cole, Booker and Josh are all cracking up at what just happened. We just shake our heads. Once they were done talking, they showed what happened Monday night between Nash and Hunter. Back at commentary, we find out that Hunter suffered a fractured vertebrae and he'll be gone for a few weeks or so.

"I don't really know what to think about that." Aly comments.

"Yeah, me neither." I agree.

After that, Wade's music plays and he walks out and down to the ring for his match before a commercial break.

"I don't really care about this match I think." Aly remarks.

"Yeah...no."

Mike and Alex exchanfe smirks. Aly notices Alex's smirk towards Mike and I noticed Mike's smirk towards Alex. Then Aly and I give each other a look like 'oh boy'. We both look at our husbands and end up in a kiss. Mike cups her face with one hand while his other hand is on her stomach. Alex manages to pull me onto his lap, resting his hands on my sides. Aly gives a small giggle when Mike's one hand slides into her hair. I shiver a bit when Alex traces patters on my sides. Since he was tracing patterns on my sides, I decided to do something myself and drag my nails across his neck. Aly starts dragging her nails across mike's back as he runs his fingers through her hair. They both growl and we giggle. Then she runs a finger down his spine and that makes him twitch a bit. My hormones start to go crazy now and I pull myself as close as I can get, and the kiss gets more intense. Aly giggles against Mike's lips. I decide to slide my hands down and slip them under Alex's shirt. I leave my fingers abover the waistline of his jeans, torturing him just a tad for now, before slowly moving them up. Mike takes her lip in between his and nibbles on it in retaliation for her running a finger down his spin. Alex slides his hands under my shirt in retaliation. Aly makes a small noist and grabs Mike's sides. Mike just grins as he nibbles on her lips and then he lets it go to resume kissing her normally.

A slight shiver runs through me as Alex's hands touch my skin, and I make a small noise. Aly moves her hands to his abs and traces them with her fingertips. My noise makes Alex smirk and continues to touch my skin. Mike makes a quiet noise and tenses. As Alex continues to touch my skin, each time earns a small noise. Aly pulls her lips away from Mike's to get some air. When Aly opens her eyes, he's watching her with a small smile. Alex keeps smirking with every noise he gets from me. I do pull away from his lips so that I can breathe, and I lean my forehead against his. He keeps his hands under my shirt however. Mike resumes running his fingers through Aly's hair and she leans against him, eyes drooping. Alex slides one hand over my stomach and rubs it gently. I move my head so that it's resting on Alex's shoulder and I smile to myself as he rubs my stomach gently, especially since Bear still hasn't stopped moving. Alex leans his head against mine and enjoys feeling the movements. Aly snuggles into Mike and tries to fight the drowsiness coming over her.

"You can sleep, it's okay." Mike assures her.

"I wanna stay up with you..." Aly mumbles.

"You look like you're gonna fall asleep."

"But..." She pouts and whines.

"You can stay up for as long as you can. If you get too tired, feel free to fall asleep."

She agrees and rests her head against him. Mike subtly does some things to help her fall asleep. Wade's match was well over by now and it was getting towards the end of Ziggler's match. In the end of the match however, Randy beat him.

"Go Randy." I say.

After everything happened after Randy won, they played footage of Sin Cara vs Sin Cara back in Mexico last week. The black Sin Cara had lost and the original Sin Cara de-masked him. Backstage is that Sin Cara who lost and we finally get to see his face.

He's pretty upset and speaks in English and Spanish at times. Another commercial before when we come back, another Brodus Clay promo is shown. Then Daniel Bryan's music plays and he walks out for his match against Tyson.

"Ugh..."

"Another boring match." I sigh.

"I think Aly has the right idea here." I add, looking over at her as she's curled up with Mike, fast asleep.

"I'm not really tired but...it's still a good idea.

"I could help you fall asleep." Alex offers.

"Please? I don't think there's much worth watching for the show for the rest of the night. I don't want to sit through boring stuff.

Alex nods and rubs my back. I sniggle into him more as I start to relax and it's not too long after that when I fall asleep. Mike and Alex exchange looks before turning back to the screen. The time seemed to pass by awfully quickly while we were sleeping. Before we knew it, we were being moved as Mike and Alex carefully got up so that Alex could go get ready for the Battle Royal and Mike could head to the curatin to wait with everyone else who was already ready. Both of us are too out of it to feel them move us. They say 'I love you' and kiss our bellies before leaving the room. Time flew again as we were sleeping, and by the time the match was over and they were changed and came back tot he room, we were still out of it.

"Still asleep? Wow." Mike comments.

"I know. Figured they'd be awake by now." Alex replies.

"Guess they're really tired."

"Guess so. Should we wake them up?"

"I don't know. I hate to since they're so tired."

"I know. I mean I can carry Carly, but it's more Windy that we need to be careful with."

"I know, that's the hard part."

"I think your only option is to try and wake her up."

Mike sighs and nods, crouching down by her head. He runs his fingers through her hair to try and coax her awake. She slowly starts to wake up, mumbling in protest.

"Sorry Princess. It's time to go and I can't carry you this time." Mike says softly.

She still mumbles in protest, but gets up anyway. Mike gets the stuff. I get picked up by Alex while Aly leans into Mike's side sleepily. Then we head out to the cars. Mike unlocks their car to let her get in first and he outs both of their things in the backseat, before coming over to me and Alex's car and puts out things in the backseat while Alex sets me down in the front and buckles the seatbelt. Mike shuts the back door and both the guys get in the driver's seat of each car and drive off to the hotel. When we get back to the hotel, I wake up just enough to make it up to the room. When we walk in, I go over and sit on the bed, before laying back on it.

"Come on, let's get you changed for bed." Alex coaxes.

"...okay..."

Alex helps me get changed for bed before doing so himself. The two of us cuddle up in bed.

"Night love."

"Night."

In Aly and Mike's room, she agreed to Mike helping her change too. She gives him a kiss afterwards before crawling up the bed and getting under the covers to wait for him. She feels herself start dozing, but she manages to stay awake until he finishes getting change and climbs into bed next to her. She snuggles into him and he kisses her head.

"Night, love you."

"Night, love you too."


	252. Halloween Party

It's now Sunday and we're back in LA just until tomorrow. Aly and I are up and dressed, while Alex and Mike are sleeping. We decided to hang outside and enjoy the warm air, and talk about things.

"I can't believe Halloween is tomorrow, and isn't there a party tonight?"

"Yeah, there is." She nods.

"We should go costume shopping."

"We could. I don't know if i'll find anything though."

"It's worth a shot, you never know."

"True."

"Should we invite the guys with us, or surprise them if we find anything?"

"Maybe a surprise? I think it'd be fun."

"Sounds good."

"Should we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go now."

She nods and we get up, going to get our purses and things. We also leave notes for the guys so that they don't worry when they wake up. Then we head out the door and go down to the car, heading off to the store.

"This should be an adventure." She sighs when we walk into the store.

"I'm sure you'll find something...even if we have to hit like every store there is."

"Okay."

"I'll help you find yours first."

"Alright, thanks." She smiles.

"You're welcome." I smile back and we start looking through the costumes.

We pick out a few that look like they will work. We go over to the dressing room so she can try them on. She walks out in a fairy costume.

"Ooooh."

"Its...okay. Not the most comfortable but it isn't horribly uncomfortable either." Aly remarks.

"Ah, next one then?"

"Yeah." She nods and goes to try a different one.

The next one she comes out in is a witch one.

"I don't know about this. Do I look fat?"

"Oh no not at all."

"I think I'm going pass. I don't like how it looks."

"Alright." I nod.

She goes in and puts on a greek goddess costume.

"Ooooh I like that." I say once she comes eout.

"I like this too. The material isn't itchy, it isn't tight." She smiles.

"That costume is definitely for you."

She nods.

"Now what should I do for another one? We have to have something for the party and something for Raw."

"Hmmm...well you do like all the disney stuff, and Mike always calls you princess...maybe a princess?"

"Oh Dolce, that's a great idea! Ooh I could use one of my maternity dresses and my tiara from my wedding!" Aly beams.

"I love your great ideas." She adds.

"You're welcome." I laugh.

"Let's just pay for this costume and we'll go back home and get the princess costume all set up."

"Right. I'll get out of this and help you with yours."

"Right." I nod.

She goes and changes, holding onto the costume while we search for mine. So far we only found two, a mermaid one and a victory greek goddess one. After taking a bit to find another one, she finds the perfect one.

"Oh Dolce...come here."

"What?" I question.

"It's a football girl and the colors are like Alex's old Varsity Villain gimmick." She giggles.

"Oh god, I can just see his face now."

"It'll be so funny."

"You have to try this on." She adds.

"Of course."

"I'll try all three of these on. To the dressing rooms."

We go over to the dressing rooms and I go in. The first one I try on is the mermaid one.

"So do you like it?" Aly asks.

"I do, I love the blue and everything. A little tight fitting, but let's see how the others fit."

"Sure."

I go back in and get out of that costume and put on the Victory Greek Goddess one, walking back out to show her.

"Ooh that's pretty."

"I know, and I love how it fits just perfectly."

"You should get that."

"This is a definite yes for one costume." I nod.

"Onto the next?"

"Yup...the fun one." I laugh.

She laughs too and I go back in. After changing into that one, I walk out again.

"Oh yeah, that is great." Aly laughs.

"And I love how this stretches, so it fits perfectly."

"I think that's a yes."

"So the last one and this one it is then."

"Okay. Let's go home and pick out my princess stuff. We'll have to lock Mike out of the room so he doesn't snoop."

"Right."

We pay for the costumes and head home. When we get home, the guys are up and just hanging out in the living room when we walk in.

"Have fun?" Mike asks.

"Yup."

Then we head right for their bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"We're doing some girly stuff so stay out of the bedroom."

"Shouldn't take us long, but yeah...stay out."

"Awww."

Then we disappear into the hallway, before going into the bedroom, locking the door behind us. Aly hides her other costumes and pulls out the dresses.

"Okay, so from these dresses, which one would best? Do you want me to try them on?" She asks.

"You could." I nod.

She puts the first one on.

"That's pretty."

"I love the material."

"It looks comfortable that's for sure."

"It is."

"I love the color."

"I have the same dress in another color."

"Ooooh."

She shows me that dress and then slips on a strapless light blue dress.

"I love that blue."

"Me too. There's one last dress."

"Okay."

She puts on another pale blue strapless dress, but this one has patterns to it.

"Oooooh I like that one. You should wear that one."

"Yeah? Okay. You'll help me with my hair, right?"

"Oh of course." I smile.

"Thanks." She smiles back as she gets changed back into her clothes.

We unlock the door and head out to our husbands.

"All done?"

"Yeah."

"And don't go snooping, you'll find out later."

"Alright..."

She sits in Mike's lap and kisses him, lingering a bit.

"Good morning." She smiles.

"Good morning to you too." He smiles back.

"And you too." He says to her stomach.

"She says good morning too."

Mike smiles and rubs her stomach.

"So are you gonna tell us what you're being for the party tonight?" She says to Mike, saying 'us' by referring to her and Savannah.

"Hmm, to surprise you or not..." He muses.

"That's totallly up to you, since I'm keeping my costume a surprise."

"I'll just say it's an animal and leave it at that."

"Oh okay."

"Guessing wouldn't be an option would it/"

"Nope."

"Darn."

"Alex..." I trail off.

"Don't even think about it."

"Awww."

"You'll find out later."

"Oh fine."

"Oh you know what I head the other day? Maryse is gone. WWE released her." I comment.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Aly exclaims.

"Mmhmm...let me show you proof..give me a minute." I say taking out my phone and going to wwe dot com, finding the statement saying that she was released.

Then I hand my phone over to her, so that she can see the written proof.

"Holy shit! YES!" Aly cheers loudly.

"I knew you'd be way more excited about that." I snicker and take my phone from her.

"Well duh Captain Obvious. Thank God we don't have to put up with her crap anymore."

"I know, now if only they'd get rid of Eve."

"We can only hope."

"Highly doubt it."

"Yeah...oh well."

"At least one problem is taken care of."

"Exactly. I can relax a little more now." She says.

"Good, because you need it."

"Yeah." She agrees while snuggling into Mike.

"We each got two costumes. One for tonight and one for tomorrow night. You'll have to wait to see the ones for tomorrow night too."

"Awwww."

"Sorry."

"I guess we'll live."

"No guesses, you will live."

They pout and we just laugh.

"You'll love the costumes, trust us."

"Oh I don't think love is the word for the one I'm wearing tonight." I add.

Aly laughs harder.

"Yeah...that's true."

Alex looks at us curiously.

"You'll see." I pat his arm.

"Its worth the wait."

"Oh it really is."

"So what are we doing until the party?" Aly asks.

"Well what would you like to do?"

"What about doing something with Melina? We haven't seen her in forever." Aly says to me.

"Oooh yeah!"

"I'll call her." I say excitedly, reaching for my phone.

"You two gonna be okay by yourselves?" Aly asks Mike and Alex.

"We'll be fine." Mike assures her.

"You can text if you need us as always."

"Right."

I make plans with plans with Melina and then we get ready to go."

"Alright, we should be back in a few horus."

"Alright. Have fun."

"We will."

We kiss our husbands and both of them kiss and rub our bumps. We both say I love you to them and they say it back to us and to Bear and Savannah. Then we head out to the car. We leave and make our way to Melina's house. We find it without too much trouble and park in her driveway. We get out and go up to her door. Aly reaches out and knocks on the door. When she opens the door, she's all excited and everything and hugs us before letting us inside.

"Its so good to see you girls." She beams.

"It's so good to see you too."

"Look at those bumps!" Mel grins as we go into the living room.

"We know." We giggle.

"Pictures don't do them justice."

"No they don't."

"So have you found out what you're having?" Mel asks me.

"No, the last appointment, Bear wouldn't cooperate for us to find out."

"Awww."

"We're hoping to find out soon though. I got another appointment coming up."

"Let me know when you do."

"I will. But one thing I didn't tell you, the names we picked out for when we do find out."

"Aw, what names?"

"Aaliyah and Kieran."

"Awwww those are so cute!"

"I know, thank you." I smile.

"So how far are you now?" She asks.

"19 weeks."

"Almost halfway."

"Yup, and Bear's already attached to daddy." I giggle.

"Aww. How cute."

"I only feel flutters for now, but they're happening a lot more than when I first started feeling them."

"Soon you'll be getting kicks." Mel giggles.

"And then Alex will be even more happy than he is now."

"I bet."

"I'll let you know when she's moving around and you can feel the flutters for yourself."

"That'd be great."

"Just wait until you see Savvy moving and kicking." She adds.

"She's an acrobat in there." She laughs.

"Awww."

"How are you feeling?" Mel asks.

"I'm doing alright. A little tired and swelled but otherwise okay."

"It's all gonne be worth it in two months."

"I know." She smiles.

"I can't wait." She adds.

"I'm sure." Melina smiles.

"I think Mike's more excited about it." I laugh.

"Oh yeah, he's super excited." Aly giggles.

"He insists that she'll look like me."

"Aww." Melina laughs.

"All I want is for her to have his eyes."

"That would be so cute."

"It would be." I agree.

"She absolutely loves her daddy though."

"Sounds like someone is a daddy's girl." Mel giggles.

"You have no idea. She'll kick me to no end if she doesn't get her time with him."

"Awwwww."

"She kicks hard too."

"Ouch."

"Yeah but usually Mike is there to help."

"Of course."

"He has been so amazing."

"Well of course he has, he loves you."

"I know." She smiles.

"Of course it's gonna be hard when I can't travel anymore."

"I'll be by myself for a while." She sighs.

"Aww, well if you want, you can always stay here with me." Mel offers.

"Oh thank you. I'll let you know because I still have to talk to Mike about where we're having Savvy. I'm pretty sure he's going to say Vegas though."

"Alright, well if you do end up going there, I'll come with you. It's no problem at all."

"Aw, thanks Mel."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"So when do you stop traveling?" "36 weeks, I'm 29 weeks."

"Ohh so soon then."

"Yeah." She sighs.

"But look on the brightside...at any time from the 36 weeks on you can have Savannah."

"I know. I just hate being away from Mike."

"I know, that's the hardest thing to go through."

"Plus I don't want to go into labor without Mike."

"But if he's not there he said he'd drop everything and come be there for you." I add.

"I know that but still...things can go quick and I don't want him to miss it."

"Right. I'm gonna have to stop traveling early so I can be there for you too."

"You don't have to Dolce. You should travel with Alex while you can." Aly shakes her head.

"Well maybe I'll stop traveling like a week or so before your final stretch you know? You're due the 15th of January right? Well about that time I'll be close myself. I'll have 10 weeks to go."

"I guess whatever you decide. Just make sure you talk to Alex about it."

"I know, I will."

"Hey Mel, Savvy's moving." Aly says.

"Oooh!"

She comes over and sits by Aly. She points out where Savvy's moving and kicking.

"Awww I see her."

Melina puts her hand on Aly's belly and beams when she feels the motions.

"She's a strong one isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Wonder where she gets it from." Aly says jokingly.

"Yeah, where?" Melina teases and we laugh.

"Just as long as she doesn't kick me in a spot that hurts, I'll be good."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did though. We've been away from daddy for most of the day."

"She loves her daddy time."

"Very much so."

"She probably can't wait to get back home."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Are you going to the Halloween party tonight?" Aly asks her.

"Yeah I am." She smiles.

"Yayy, so are we."

"Great!"

"Wait until you see what we're wearing."

"What are you being?"

"Well I'm being a princess since Mike loves to call me that."

"Aww."

"And I'm being this kind of football girl." I add.

"The colors of her costume are blue and yellow like Alex's Varsity Villain gimmick." Aly laughs.

"Oh boy, he's gonna love that."

"That's what we said."

"Although I did say that love isn't the exact word for it." I laugh.

"More than love. We'll be lucky to get you out of the house before he tries to keep you there." Aly snickers.

"Hey you picked it out."

"Because I knew it was for you."

"Oh of course."

"Mike is going to love yours a lot too." I add.

"Oh yes."

"I have a bunch of really nice formal maternity dresses so I'll be wearing one of those." She tells Melina.

"Ooooh."

"I could actually show you if you bring me a computer."

"Oh sure. I'll be right back." She says getting up and disappearing into another room.

She comes back with a laptop and logs on for her. Aly types in the website and shoes her the dresses and clothes she's bought from there.

"Oooh I like those."

"I know. I love this stuff. Its so nice."

"Definitely."

"That's the dress I'm wearing tonight." Aly tells her, pointing to it.

"That's pretty!"

"It really is. She looks great in it." I say.

"And then I have a tiara that I wore at my wedding that I can wear with it."

"Aww."

"You're gonna look so pretty."

"Thanks."

"I'll definitely have to come find you two at the party."

"Oh for sure." We nod.

"I'm more anxious to find out what Mike's dressing up as." She adds.

"He says he's going to be an animal."

"Hmmm...oh the possibilities."

"I know. I'm so curious. I can't wait to see."

"And Alex didn't give me any hints." I add.

"Poor you." Melina giggles.

"Imagine if he went as his old gimmick...you'd be matching." Aly laughs.

"That would be funny."

"Oh that would mean that he'd bring back the old vest...I would like that."

"You would." Aly giggles.

"I miss that vest...that gimmick was the best."

"I agree, Alex makes a great heel."

"Oh yes." I nod.

"So does Mike."

"Him too...they play the role all too well."

"Definitely."

"It's like they were born to play the bad guy."

"I know right? I'm almost curious about how Mike would be as a face though. He's been a heel like his entire career."

"Oh I know. He'd be teaming up with John probably a lot, and he'd be teaming back up with Alex."

"That would be a nice change for once." Aly muses.

"But then he'd break up the tag team of him and Truth if he turned face. Not that we're complaining or anything."

"Oh god no."

"And then of course there's rumors going around that they're turning John heel."

"Interesting."

"Yeah I know right?"

"So how about going out and having a day of fun?" Melina suggests.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"We could go to lunch, go shopping, mani/pedi's, massages, etc."

"Oooooh sure."

"Girl day woo."

"Gotta love them."

"Definitely."

We get up and head out together. First we find a place to eat lunch and walk in, getting seated. We order and chat about various things. After lunch, we head to a mall to go shopping in various stores.

"So are you having a baby shower soon?" Melina asks her.

"Yeah, at some point. I have to talk to Mike about it and see where and when. We might do like a baby party so that guys can come and what not." She replies.

"So Zack can bring Savannah a little broski t-shirt and everything?" I laugh.

"Oh he would." Aly laughs.

"Yes he would. Or something star wars related."

"That too."

"That's crazy, goofy uncle Zack."

"Oh yes."

"I wouldn't doubt him teaching Savannah how to fist pump."

"He would do that too." She snickers.

"Oh and don't forget the woo woo woo."

"Of course, can't forget that."

"Gotta love Zack."

"Yeah. He's so fun."

"Speaking of Zack is his dad still stalking you?" Aly asks Mel.

"Yeah, I mean he's like obsessed with you."

We laugh at her face.

"Don't remind me...but no I haven't seen him lately."

"I'm sorry, its kind of funny."

"Oh no it's okay."

"But speaking of stalkers, Maryse got released." Aly tells Melina.

"I heard about that, you must be really happy."

"It made my day. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about her getting all over Mike when I'm not around."

"Less stress on you and Savannah."

"Very much so."

"Won't have to worry about being backstage when Savvy's born and hearing her screechy, French accented voice."

"Yeah, that too."

"Yeah, she can go off and pursue all the modeling she does." I add.

"Yeah, just stay the heck away from us." Aly nods.

"Exactly."

"Now if we could get rid of Eve." I say.

"Yeah if only."

"She's still trying to go after Alex even though he's married to me and we a have baby on the way." I explain to Melina.

"That's ridiculous." She shakes her head.

"Which concerns me though...we have a tour coming up in Europe this coming week after Raw tomorrow night. Alex has a signing...with her."

"I'm sure we could ask Beth and Nattie to help keep an eye on her."

"Besides, Alex wouldn't let her do anything. He loves you and that baby too much." Melina adds.

"Oh I know, and I know they'd watch her for me. It just concerns me what she's gonna try to do when I'm not around."

"We know."

"Charity will kick her ass if she does anything." Aly says.

"Yeah she would...whether it's in the ring or not."

"Exactly."

After spending an hour or two shopping we moved onto getting mani/pedi's. Of course we gossip and talk the whole time. Then when those were all done for all of us, the last thing we decided to do was get massages.

"Ohhh. This feels amazing." Aly groans.

"Oh I knoww."

"Feels so good on my back. Wow."

"I bet."

"Mel, you have the best ideas."

"Why thank you." She smiles.

We enjoy the massages until they end and we leave, heading back to the car. Then we head to Melina's house. We hang out a little more before she and I decide to head home.

"We'll see you tonight Mel, today was fun."

"It was a blast. We'll have to do it again." She smiles.

"Definitely."

We say bye and then get in the car, driving back to the condo.

"I have a feeling we'll be attacked when we get back.

"Probably."

"This should be fun."

"Yup." She giggles.

After a bit we arrive back home and head inside, preparing ourselves for an attack from our husbands.

"We're home!" Aly calls as she shuts the door.

We hear the footsteps of Mike and Alex from our bedrooms and they quickly come out into the living room. We both get wrapped up in big hugs.

"Yup, attacked." I snicker.

Aly giggles against Mike's shoulder.

"Mmhmm."

"You came back just in time, we can start getting ready for the party soon."

"We know."

"Anxious aren't you?"

"Yesssss."

"How much time left exactly?"

"An hour or so."

"Will you be able to last that long?" Aly says jokingly.

"We'll see." Mike jokes.

"Uh huh..."

"Alone time?" She peers up at him.

"It's like you read my mind." He smirks.

"Lead the way Lover Boy." She giggles.

He grins and pulls away from the hug, dragging her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Bye!" I call, laughing.

She laughs and waves.

"We're going to our bedroom too you know." Alex grins.

"I figured." I laugh.

"Come on..." He says, tugging on my arm.

I let him lead me to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, I set whatever bags I had from shopping down.

"Have fun?" Alex asks, nuzzling my neck.

"I did."

"Good."

"Got some more outfits and everything. I feel more relaxed since we ended the day with massages."

"That's good too."

"Bear hasn't moved all day."

"Really? Darn."

"Shouldn't be too long though, I mean you're with me now." I giggle.

"True." He chuckles.

"Bear really loves you daddy."

"I love Baby Love too."

"And you know that don't you?" He says to my stomach.

I laugh when I feel the movement.

"Bear heard you."

Alex grins.

"You love hearing my voice huh?"

"Of course Bear does."

He smiles and starts repeatedly saying 'I love you' to Bear. I smile at the cuteness.

"You're too cute."

Alex grins at me and steals a kiss.

"You know it."

"I do."

"I think it'd be easier to sit on the bed, just so that I'm not on my feet for the whole time."

Alex nods and scoops me up, setting me on the bed. Then he climbs onto the bed and continues being cute with talking to Bear. I just smile and watch enjoying the moment. Meanwhile with Aly, Mike is doing the same exact thing. She smiles softly, relaxing against the pillows.

"She missed you."

"I missed her too."

"Just to let you know...the tour in Europe after Raw tomorrow night, I'm staying behind with Dolce."

"I was going to ask you to anyway. I don't want anything happening to you or Savannah."

"I know."

"I just thought I'd mention it."

"Right."

"So you're gonna talk to Savvy for the whole hour I'm assuming."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No...just wondering..."

"...you can talk away...it's cute."

He studies her for a minute, sensing there's something she's not saying. She just shakes her head.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm fine."

He studies her some more, figuring out what it is that she's not saying. He moves from her stomach and presses his lips to hers. She immediately kisses back, cupping his face.

"That's what you weren't telling me." He says after pulling away.

She looks down shyly.

"All you had to do was tell me you wanted affection too."

"...I didn't want interrupt you. You were having your time with Savvy..."

"I would've completely understood though."

She shrugs a little.

"Tell you what, the rest of the time until we have to get ready will be devoted to you."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I don't have to, but I want to."

"...okay..."

"There's still something wrong. What is it?"

"I...just feel bad that I'm taking away from your time with her..."

"You're not...she's still gonna be there later...she's not going anywhere."

She nods slowly and leans into his touch.

"I think she'll understand that mommy and daddy want their own alone time."

She nods again as he kisses her head. Then he wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. She snuggles into him, soaking up the comfort and warmth. He would occasionally place kisses on her skin as she snuggles into him. She murmurs something in Italian quietly. The time however seemed to pass by awfully quickly and it was time for all of us to get ready. Aly and I take over the master bedroom to get ready, locking our husbands out.

"Oh their faces are gonna be priceless."

"I know." She giggles.

"Alright, let's help you with your hair now." I say once she has the dress on.

She nods and sits down in front of me. Then I start working on her hair. It takes a while but I do finish.

"Alright, all done. You can go take a look if you want."

She goes to look.

"Oh Dolce, that is amazing."

"Why thank you."

I put in the tiara and she smiles.

"Perfect. Just have to do my makeup."

"And now I have to get ready."

I get my costume on and once Aly finishes her makeup, she helps me with my hair.

"DC may not even want to leave after seeing you."

"I know." I laugh.

"But he's gonna have to leave anyway." I add.

"Right." Aly giggles.

"Okay, all done."

"Thanks Aly."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"We ready to go out there?"

"Yep."

We grab everything we need and I suggested that Aly goes out first and I'll come out behind her. Aly unlocks the door and steps out, heading to the living room. Then I come out of the room, staying a ways behind her so that Alex doesn't see me quite yet. She gets to the living room and makes a noise to get their attention. Alex stops snickering for a moment as he and Mike turn to see her standing there. She looks at their costumes and giggles.

"You look so adorable Mike."

He's still staring so she doesn't get a response.

"Yoo hoo, earth to Lover Boy."

She looks amused as he snaps out of it.

"Welcome back to earth."

"Very funny."

She slowly spins to give him the full view.

"Just amazing."

She smiles.

"You look so cute." She giggles, messing with the puppy ears on his head.

"Savvy would love seeing you in this."

He smiles and agrees.

"And my name for this costume...Wilfred."

"...Wilfred. Ooookay then."

"I'll explain later."

"Okay."

"Dolce, you can come out here now." She calls to me, snickering.

I laugh and step out. She looks from me to Alex, watching his facial expression change as he sees me. She starts laughing as his jaw drops.

"She picked it out." I point to Aly.

"You rock Windy." Alex says immediately.

"Why thank you." She snickers.

"I think we should give them a little time alone before we leave...so let's go down to the car and wait." Aly says to Mike quietly.

He nods.

"Let's get you a jacket and we'll go." He says.

She agrees and pulls on a jacket before the two of them go to the car.

"You're gonna catch flies you know." I snicker.

Alex snaps out of his daze and walks over to kiss me. I giggle as he kisses me with a lot of passion and then I feel a wall against my back, and he drags out the kiss for a while. I finally pull my lips away to get some air.

"...you..." I manage to say.

"I think you look so...sexy and gorgeous."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Wish we could stay here." Alex cups my cheek.

"Somehow I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

"But I want to go to the party and have fun with friends."

"We can have our fun after we get back from the party." I grin.

"Promise?" He grins.

"Promise."

"Alright. Let's go before the temptation takes over."

"Yes, let's...even though it's not a bad thing." I smirk.

Alex chuckles and gets me a coat before the two of us go to the car.

"You two have fun up there?" She teases as we get into the car.

"Yes." Alex chuckles.

"Almost didn't get out of there." I add.

"I figured that would happen."

Then we leave and head off to where the party is. The whole ride however, Alex was all touchy, feely and everything. I laugh and let him. When we get to where the party is, we find a spot and park, then head inside. We find a table and set our things down.

"Cuddly." I say after he sits down in one of the chairs, pulling me down with him.

"Because I love you."

"And I love you."

I kiss him gently and smile when he rubs my bump. Aly however can't stop playing with the ears of Mike's costume.

"Having fun?" He chuckles.

"Yes, yes I am." She giggles.

"They're so floppy and cute."

She keeps playing with them, giggling.

"You're haing way too much fun with my costume." He laughs.

"It's so cute!"

"So you keep telling me."

She kisses him briefly, making sure to watch out for the black stuff on his nose.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You look beautiful you know."

"Thank you."

"Dolce came up with the idea for the costume."

"Great idea."

"Thought so."

"I thought it was perfect because of you calling me princess."

"It is perfect."

"Gave me the opportunity to wear one of the formal maternity dresses I bought."

"Which I love."

"I can tell by the way you're being touchy and giving me that look."

"Can't hide anything from you."

"Not much anyway." She giggles, kissing his cheek.

"Of course not."

"But that's okay because I'm your wife."

"That's right." He smiles.

"My beautiful pregnant wife." He says, making me smile.

"Awwwwww."

She nuzzles his cheek.

"You wanna go and dance a bit?"

"Sure."

"We'll be back...lovebirds." Aly says to Alex and I.

I wave, giggling a bit. Then she and Mike get up and walk away from the table, she still plays with the ears on Mike's costume. Mike laughs at her.

"What? It's fun, okay?" She laughs.

"You can only blame yourself." She adds.

"I know." He chuckles.

"Should just call you floppy ears." She snickers.

"Floppy earssssss." She sings, playing with them.

"Oh just wait until I start dancing crazy...they'll really be floppy."

"Yes!" She laughs.

"I've never seen anyone more excited to see floppy ears before." He chuckles.

"Its the little things."

"Well then you're gonna laugh even more."

"I know. The only thing I don't care for is having to avoid your nose because of the painty stuff."

"Right, don't want any of that rubbing off onto you."

"Means we can't kiss properly." She pouts.

"Awww darn."

"Unless you take it off after a while."

"True...but it takes away from the costume."

"Whatever you want. Guess you don't want real kisses that bad then."

"I do though..."

"Well you don't get them with that stuff on your nose."

"Awwwwww."

"I don't want it on me." She shrugs.

"I suppose I can wait until we get back home..."

"Your choice." She shrugs.

"Hmmm I can wait if you can wait."

"We'll see."

"But for now, let's just have fun."

"Of course." She kisses his cheek.

"Ohhhh this song...prepare for the floppy ears." Mike laughs.

She laughs.

"If only I had my camera."

"I'm sure people are taking pictures."

"True, but I would have my own to keep forever."

"We'll take some later okay?"

"Okay."

"But we've got to party now." He says and starts to do some crazy dancing that causes his ears to be all floppy.

She laughs. Then he tries to get her dancing. She dances a little, but it's hard when she's laughing.

"...wait, don't you have your phone? You can take pictures on that." She asks Mike.

"Ohhh right. I forgot."

"But I have no pockets, it's at the table with Carly and Alex."

"Let's get it. I want pictures."

"Alright." He nods, and they both head back to the table to get it.

They grab it and goes back out. First they take a picture of the both of them, and Mike of course posts it on Twitter witht he caption 'Wilfred is getting into Mizchief!'.

"Dork." She giggles.

"Love you too."

"Oh you know I love you. It's too fun to tease."

"Oh I know."

"Any other funny captions for pictures?" She laughs.

"Maybe."

She lets out a giggle and kisses his cheek.

"It's gonna be a fun night."

"Definitely."

"Especially with the floppy ears."

"Yes the floppy ears." Mike chuckles as she reaches for them again.

"Can't help myself." She giggles.

"They're so fun to play with." She adds.

"Well thank god I don't have a tail...you'd be playing with that too."

"That would be a little awkward." She giggles.

"Yeah it would be huh?"

"Yep."

"Even if you did have a tail, I'd stick to the ears anyway."

"Good to know."

"I bet you're even more fun to cuddle with in that costume...telling by the ears and how they feel...it's soft."

"You would think about stuff like that."

"Of course."

"I like cuddling with you, I can't help it."

"I know." Mike chuckles.

"Hug..." She grins, holding her arms out.

He grins and hugs her to him as close as he can.

"Yup, more cuddly."

"Mmm..." She snuggles into him.

"So soft too..."

"You're really enjoying this huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"I really hope a slow song comes on because I don't want to let go yet."

Sure enough, a slow song comes on.

"Well look at that, you got lucky."

"Yayyy."

She snuggles into him even more as they move slightly to the music. She giggles quietly when she feels movement inside her belly.

"Somebody likes this daddy."

"Awww."

She smiles softly when Mikem oves a hand to her bump so he can feel her movements for himself.

"If only she could see you in your costume." She tells him.

"That would be great because she'd be here and we would have her to dress up." Mike says.

"She'll be so cute next year."

"Any ideas on what we're gonna dress her up as?"

"I'm not sure. There's so many cute ones out there."

"Something to think about then."

"Mmhmm."

"So many firsts next year."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Our first child born, our first anniversary, first mother's day, first father's day, our other first anniversary..."

"All very exciting things."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"Things that I can't wait to celebrate."

"Me too. It'll be so much fun."

"Not to mention the birthdays."

"Oh yes. Even though I'll be 30...ehhhh..."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being 30"

"Not a fun age really. But we'll have a 3 month old so I probably won't get to dwell on it much."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm 31...remember that."

"I know."

"And Alex is 30."

"Yeah."

"And if I have say, we all look good for our ages."

"Of course." She laughs.

"Kind of hard to believe that we're the ages we are."

"I know. It's crazy."

"The working out is what keeps us looking young."

"Could be." She nods.

"Which is a good thing. I enjoy going to the gym with you." She grins.

"I know you do."

"Which speaking of, we should go to again. I need to do more walking."

"Alright, we can do that. Whenever you feel like joining me at the gym, you can."

"Alright, good." She nods.

"Walking, swimming, and I think yoga are the most recommended exercises for pregnant women." She adds.

"I will keep that in mind."

She nods and lays her head against his shoulder.

"Wanna go sit down now?" He asks when the song ends.

"Yeah."

They both turn around and head back to the table, where it's not empty since Alex and I had gotten up to go dance ourselves. Mike sits and of course she sits in his lap as always. He leans down and talks to Savannah for a bit as Aly snuggles into him again. She watches him with an amused smile, feeling Savannah kick and move while she talks to her.

"If only you could see daddy right now..."

"We'll show you pictures when you're older." Aly giggles.

"She'll probably say I'm such a goof."

"Probably."

"But that's because you are."

"I know but I'm your goof."

"Yes you are."

"And you're Savvy's goofy daddy."

"Of course."

"You're gonna make her laugh so much."

"Good." He grins.

"...floppy ears..."

She giggles, touching them again.

"If you want me to act like a dog, I can."

"You better not lick me."

"Why not?"

"Gross!" She laughs.

"Don't worry, I won't." He laughs too.

"You better not. I'll make you sleep on the couch or something."

"I won't...promise."

"Good."

"I'll just kiss you the best I can instead."

She giggles and accepts his kiss.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Then he starts nuzzling her like a dog would.

"Watch that nose." She laughs lightly.

"I know...don't worry."

"Alright...Floppy."

"It's not Floppy...it's Wilfred."

"I'm teasing."

"...Wilfred."

"...floppy..."

"Floppy Wilfred." She snickers.

"Beat that." She laughs.

"You got me there...I can't beat that."

"I didn't think so."

Alex and I come back to the table after a while, him still being all touchy feely. I have to keep swatting his hands away, but he puts them back where he had them. Aly just laughs.

"Someone's Mr. Touchy Feely."

"All your fault too."

"My bad." Aly snickers.

"But I don't hear you complaining."

"...no...but still."

"Oh...relax." Alex tells me.

"You love it." Aly teases.

"I do..."

"So shush." Alex says.

Then I look around after being pulled down on Alex's lap again.

"The decorations are great, aren't they?" Aly comments.

"Oh yeah, amazing."

The boys nod in agreement.

"Oooh I spot Mel."

We both wave at her and she walks over. Of course the first costume she notices is Mike's.

"Mike, you look so adorable!"

"Doesn't he? I'm in love with the floppy ears." Aly laughs.

"Of course you are. And you look so pretty!"

"Thanks. You do too."

"Thank you. Carly, that's an amazing costume."

"Thanks Mel." I smile.

"We almost didn't make it out of Mike's condo."

"I bet." Melina laughs.

"I think I'm in for it when we get back."

"For sure."

"How are the babies?" She asks both of us.

"Good." We smile.

"Savvy's moving and kicking again."

"Awww."

"Bear's quiet."

"Aw, I was hoping to feel your flutters happen."

"I know...Bear's being stubborn today."

"I guess so."

"Only moved for daddy."

"Aww."

"Already attached...like I said." I smile.

"That's so cute."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Babies and their daddies." Aly giggles.

"I can't wait to see them after they're born."

"They'll be so adorable." She smiles.

"Well, Miss Jellybean is getting closer. Only about two months left."

"Exciting."

"Definitely."

"Well I'll let you get back to having fun."

"Alright, bye Mel."

"Hugs first."

We laugh and hug her.

"And I just have to do this..." She trails off, playing with one of the ears of Mike's costume like Aly was doing all night.

Aly laughs harder.

"Fun huh?" She asks.

"It is soft." Melina laughs.

"Which is why I'm so comfortable right now."

"He's even more cuddly than normal." Aly giggles.

"It looks like it."

"Well I'll talk to you all later." Melina says and we say bye before she walks off.

"Now you've gotten her playing with your floppy ears."

"I'm just that popular." Mike laughs.

"Yes you are."

She snuggles back in close to Mike.

"You look like you may end up falling asleep you're so comfortable." I say to her.

"I might. It is really comfy." She laughs quietly

"Awww."

Mike chuckles and kisses her head. To prevent herself from falling asleep, after a bit she decides to get back up and go out dancing along with me and Alex. She leans back into Mike as he holds her hips. We stay dancing for a few more songs or so before deciding to head back home. We say bye to everyone we want to and then go to the car.

"I'm definitely tired now."

"Me too." Aly mumbles, snuggling into Mike.

"We'll be home soon."

She nods and lays her head against him, her eyes shutting. She only dozes off briefly, and we get back home. Mike manages to wake her up so that we could head inside. We make it inside and say goodnight before heading to our rooms.

"I may be too tired to do anything else, but I'll let you help me take the costume off." I say once Alex and I get into our room.

"Alright." He agrees.

"I know you want to anyway."

He laughs and nods. Alex helps me out of my costume, giving mek isses and loving touches the whole time.

"Hmmm to wear something to bed or just go to bed like this..." I trail off, thinking.

"Which is more comfortable?" Alex asks.

"Well this feels pretty comfortable for now..."

"Alright. I'll lay one of my shirts by the bed if you get cold, would that work?"

"Yeah that works."

Alex gets out one of his shirts and lays it close to the bed while I get under the covers. I thank him as he gets under the covers next me. Then I snuggle into his side.

"You're welcome. Whatever you need, just ask." He kisses my head.

"I know." I nod.

"Nigt love."

"Night."

In Aly and Mike's room, she's changed out of the dress, and climbed into bed after Mike did.

"You forgot the tiara." Mike chuckles, gently taking it out and letting her hair down.

"Oh oops. Thank you babe."

"You're welcome."

He sets that stuff aside and then she cuddles against him when he settles in his spot.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He then reaches over and turns off the light.

"Night."

"Night."


	253. Muppets Halloween Raw

It's back to the beginning of the week, our last day all together before the guys go off for the European tour for the next two weeks. It's Halloween and we're dressing up for it again. I'm in Aly and Mike's room, helping her do her hair again. This time putting it in a Greek type style.

"You look so pretty." I say once I finish her hair.

"Thank you. You do too."

"And once again the guys are anxious to see us."

"Yup."

"I think Alex is gonna be all over you again." She giggles.

"Yeah. Probably not as bad as the party though."

"True.."

"Your turn." She says once she finishes her makeup.

"Woo." I grin, sitting down in front of her.

She starts doing my hair, humming a song while she works.

"Alright, all done."

"Thanks Aly. It looks great." I smile.

"You're welcome."

"Now I can finish putting my costume on."

"Right. Need help?"

"Probably with the shoes...you saw how crazy those are."

"Yeah." She laughs.

"Have a seat on the bed and I'll help you."

I nod and walk over to the bed, sitting down. Aly sits on the floor and picks up the shoehs, helping me get them on securely.

"Alright, let's grab our things and head next door into your room where they are."

I nod and Aly gets up carefully. We make sure to grab everything, before going over to the connecting door, walking into my room. This time I walk in first and get their attention. I giggle like always when Alex's expression changes.

"Wow Carebear. Amazing." He says once he gets over the surprise.

"Why thank you."

I go over to him and he gives me a kiss.

"Oh Aly, you can come in now." I say after he pulls away.

She steps in, smiling.

"Lyssa...you look...gorgeous." Mike says.

"Thank you."

Then she walks over to him and he gives her a kiss. She smiles as he rubs her stomach.

"Dolce did her hair again."

"It looks great."

"Why thank you." I grin.

"Aly did mine and I did hers." I say.

"Well you both did a good job."

"Thanks." We both say.

"All set to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready."

We all grab our things and head out and down to the car. The drive to the arena is nice and easy and we go inside.

"Those shoes are insane." Alex chuckles, getting a good look at my shoes.

"I know. I had to have Aly help me put them on."

"They're pretty though." Aly adds.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Definitely only for costume wear, that's for sure."

"For sure."

"But anyways...the muppets tonight...should be fun."

"Very." She giggles.

"I wanna see Beaker because of Sheamus...I wonder if they'll come across one another tonight."

"I hope so, that would be hilarious."

"They could be cousins."

We all laugh.

"I mean with the hair and everything."

"I know right?"

"We can thank Edge for the Beaker reference, because he made it first."

"Nice."

We get to the room after Mike drops his gear bag off in the locker room, just in time since the show had started. The Rock's music played and he appeared on the tron via satellite.

"Should've known he wouldn't show up."

"He never does." Aly shakes her head.

"John Cena, you want the Rock to be your tag team partner. You want to team up with the Rock at Survior Series. Can it be done? Could it be done? Should it be done? For one epic night, one epic encounter. John, you and the Rock are the most polarized men on this planet. On...on this earth, under god's hot sun. You represent John, an era and a generation. The Rock represents an era and a generation. Last Monday on Raw, John you asked the Rock to be your tag team partner. You asked from the heart, I saw it and I felt it. Well here's the Rock's answer back to you. From the heart. Hell no."

"Poor Sully got denied."

"Hell...no. Hell no. You want the Rock to be your tag team partner? You want the People's Champion to team up with you. You, the same one who's been knocking on the Rock's door for years, and you were shocked when the Rock opened it...and came back. You see John, in order for you and the Rock to be a tag team, this is the way tag teams work...you stick your hand out and the Rock will slap the skin on your hand. Well no, I don't want to do that. Why would I want to slap the skin on your hand? No, the Rock would just as soon, slap the lips right off your face punk."

"You want Team Bring It. Millions upon millions upon millions worldwide. Team Bring It to team up you and the Fruit Loop Troop? No. Hell No. No way."

"Then John, the Rock started to think about it. Then more importantly than thinking about it, the Rock started to listen...listen. Every single morning John, when the Rock gets up, three...four o'clock in the morning, ready to whoop that ass. Millions upon millions of tweets coming across the Rock's Twitter. You've got to team up with John Cena, Rock you got to do it for one night...for one night. But here's the reason, and this was the reason John that hooked me. 'Cause we the world, Team Bring It, we hate and despise the Miz and R-Truth."

"So you see John, it ain't about what you want, it ain't about what the Rock wants, it's about what the people want. And what the people want, is to see the Miz and R-Truth get their Jabroni asses kicked like they've never been kicked before at Survivor Series. So in that thought, in that space, John Cena...your wish just came true."

"Oh boy." Aly sighs.

"The Rock is gonna give the people what they want. For one night, you and the Rock will be a tag team. And we will face the Miz and R-Truth at Survivor Series. Miz and R-Truth, you're running around, you've become two badasses. You've become the most hated men in the WWE, but you're running around, you're kicking everybody's ass, you're doing it the cowardly way from the back. Well why don't you try facing the great one, one on one? See what happens then. Why don't you come and try to do that to the Rock?"

"John Cena, you got your wish, the Rock is your partner. Right now, oh...oh I know you're so happy. Oh right now there's millions and millions of your fans, all the little kids are running around the house right now. They're right now...they're on my Twitter. Thank you Wocky, thank you Wocky. Right now they're running around, screaming. And they're screaming and running around their parents house. Well slow it down little cowboys, slow it down. Slow it down, don't get too happy yet, no...no. John Cena there's another reason why the Rock is doing this. There's another reason why, outside of kicking the Miz and R-Truth's ass at Survivor Series. That reason is this...John, the Rock wants you...to witness. On that night, the Rock wants you to stand on that apron, and be one foot away from the most electrifying man in the world. Doing exactly what he does best, and that is putting boots to asses all damn day and all damn night. John Cena, what the Rock does to the Miz and R-Truth, that night...New York City in Madison Square Garden is just gonna be a taste of what the Rock is gonna do to you at Wrestlemania. Just a taste...John you stand on that ring, and you witness the Rock, and you watch, you respect, and you damn sure learn, and you watch how real men get it done. And you watch, the Jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, ready to strike on the attack. John Cena call your fat ass mama, 'cause the Rock is back!"

"The Rock...John Cena...Survivor Series. Never before...never again. If you smeeeeeelllll, what the Rock...is cooking."

"He talks too much."

"Way too much."

Then we find out that Mike is going against John in the main event tonight. Aly frowns and sighs.

"Why are they starting this back up again between you two?"

"I don't know." Mike shrugs.

"But I talked to Truth in the locker room and he has a plan up his sleeve for tonight during that match."

"Well it better not backfire and get you hurt."

"We can only hope."

"I'll be upset if it does."

"I know, I'll be as careful as I can be."

She nods and snuggles against him. Punk's music plays and he comes out for his match which was revealed on to be him vs Mark Henry to earn his match at Survivor Series for the WWE Championship.

"Ehhhhhh." I make a face at the screen.

"Ugh."

After Mark came out and got into the ring, Laurinaitis came out.

"Good evening. My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis. I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, and interim general manager of Monday Night Raw. As I stated this past week on , CM Punk will face Alberto Del Rio for the WWE Championship if CM Punk can defeat Mark Henry."

"Good luck with that."

"Watch Dorito will get involved in some way."

"Probably."

The match starts and CM Punk didn't really have a chance. And like I predicted there was Dorito and his little sidekick.

"Shitheads." Aly rolls her eyes.

Ricardo slides into the ring and starts beating up on Mark Henry. The ref signals for the bell and Punk loses by disqualification. After the bell rings, he quickly gets out of the ring.

"Coward." I scoff.

After it's announced, Punk is pissed off majorly. Punk gets back into the ring and then he runs full speed and does a suicide dive through the ropes and hits both Ricardo and Dorito. The he goes after Dorito before turning his attention to Ricardo. Del Rio scurries away as Punk is going after Ricardo. But then Punk looks from Ricardo to Mark Henry in the ring, deciding to throw Ricardo into the ring. Ricardo suffers the fate of a World's Strongest Slam.

"Hah."

As Mark's music plays, Del Rio bolts backstage, with Punk chasing after him up the ramp, heading backstage himself.

"Ruuun!" I laugh.

"Run Forrest run!" Aly snickers.

After the replay, the match between Cole and JR is advertised and then up next we'll get to see the Muppets.

"Yay Muppets."

After the commercial, Justin introduces the Muppets...just for now it's Miss Piggy and Kermit.

"Hi-ho! Oh my goodness! Hi-ho and welcme everyone to Monday Night Raw, yayyyyyyyyy!" Kermit exclaims, dancing around.

"Speaking for both Kermie and myself, the original diva, I just wanted to say how honored-"

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Oh god."

"She brought Lispy too...great."

"Joy."

"Oh no...oh no. Oh my goodness."

"Excuse me. It was bad enough that Hugh Jackman took over our show. Now we have to share our airtime with a bunch of livestock."

"Livestock?" Kermit asks.

"What?" Ms. Piggy exclaims.

"It ain't easy being green?" Swagger asks.

"Yeah..."

"How about...it ain't easy being a plate of frog legs." Swagger adds.

"Ahhhh!"

"How dare you?"

"Now why don't you and your girlfriend get off this stage before I start craving a ham sandwich wocka wocka." Swagger continues.

"Why don't you make us, Frankenstein!" Miss Piggy retorts.

"Oh wait wait wait wait, hold it hold it hold it...listen everybody. Listen, listen, listen. What Piggy actually meant to say Mr. Swagger, is we understand and we don't want any trouble from you uh...or your mother." Kermit says the 'mother' part about Vickie.

"Ohhhhhhh."

Aly snickers.

"What? Oh my god, excuse me?"

"Excuse moi!" Miss Piggy remarks.

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse me!"

Vickie and Miss Piggy end up arguing after.

"Wow."

Then Santino's music plays and he walks out onto the stage.

"Okay everybody here...is officially...excused."

"Oh good...good."

"Hey Jack Swagger, if I were you I would not be picking on Kermit the Frog, or the beautiful Miss Piggy, or any other of our Muppet friends. You see if I were you, I would be uh...warming up."

"Ohhh...warming up?" Kermit asks.

"You see, I've just been informed by Mr. John Laryngitis that you have the opportunity to go to the ring tonight and showcase your skills...against me."

"Ohhhh yeah, that's terrific Hey good luck Santini." Kermit adds, before Swagger holds his mouth shut.

"Can it frog!"

"Muppet abuse!"

"See I don't care about that Santino, I'm a former World Heavyweight Champion. A division one all American American and I'm gonna have Dolph Ziggler in my corner." Swagger says, finally letting go of Kermit.

"Meanie."

"Oh that's what you think. You think you're gonna have Dolph Ziggler, but you're not going to have Dolph Ziggler, because Dolph Ziggler has a one on one match of his own tonight. Against...Zack Ryder."

"Ohhhh! Woo woo woo!" Kermit exclaims.

"You know it! Hah!" Miss Piggy adds.

We all laugh.

"Hahahaha that was awesome." Santino laughs.

"Yeah." Kermit agrees, before Kelly's music plays and she walks out in a pirate costume, which was actually really pretty.

"Is she a cowboy or a pirate?" Miss Piggy asks, as she walks over to them.

Kelly goes over to Kermit and then she kisses him and then walks away, and Miss Piggy has a shocked look on her face, Vickie is heard laughing.

"What? What? Come back here! Come back here! Come back here, I'll make mince meat out of you!" Miss Piggy yells to Kelly as she makes her way down to the ring.

"Kissing a puppet really?"

"Weird."

That led to a commercial and after the commercial it was a small Halloween edition of a Divas Battle Royal to be the number one contender for the championship. When we see all the Divas involved in the match in the ring, we were just like 'oh my god' at the costumes. Eve was the last one to come in and we see her as Robin from Batman and Robin.

"Oh not cool! She ruins Robin." Aly complains.

Then we see Rosa as a cave woman, Aksana as Morticia Addams.

"What...the...hell?" I look at her strangely.

"I dunno."

AJ was Kitana from Mortal Kombat, Kaitlyn was Dog the Bounty Hunter, Kelly of course the pirate, Alicia as a Sailor Girl, The Bellas were Mario and Luigi with one of them holding a Princess Peach doll.

"Interesting."

Then Nattie we see is the Queen of Hearts and Tamina an egyptian.

"The only one who really looks good in that bunch is Nattie."

"Agreed."

The match starts and we see that Beth is ringside and she's dressed up as well, calling herself the Queen of the Ring.

"Pretty."

First one gone...Rosa.

"Nice seeing you Rosa...not."

Next to go was Aksana, thanks to the Bella Twins. AJ was next thanks to Taminia and thanks to Kaitlyn, Tamina was eliminated. Then the Bellas eliminated her, and while Nattie is working on getting Alicia eliminated, Kelly and Eve are busy with the Bellas. And of course Eve has to do the damn booty popping before the moonsault.

"Oh my god...you don't need to do the damn booty popping every damn time. Just do the freaking move!"

"She's retarded."

"I know, if she wants to do that...do it in a club not the damn ring."

"She doesn't get that."

"Which is what irritates me..."

"I know."

Eventually she and Kelly eliminate the Bellas and then they gang up on Nattie with Alicia. They teach take turns slapping her across the face. Eve goes to hit her, but Nattie shoves her away and then hits her with a hard clothesline.

"Hah! Take that!"

Then of course Kelly and Alicia grab Nattie, but Nattie hits Alicia in the mouth, sending her stumbling away. Nattie picks Kelly up and drops her outside the ring, but only standing on the outside of the ropes. Alicia comes over and she's quickly eliminated by Nattie. Then Nattie spears Kelly off the side of the ring, eliminating her.

"Nice!"

Of course Eve takes advantage of that and comes up behind Nattie and sends her through the ropes and out onto the floor eliminating her.

"You're kidding me!"

"Yeah number one contender again...you're gonna LOSE!"

"She better."

Beth gets up from commentary and goes over to Nattie, then they agree to get into the ring and do something about what just happened. So they get into the ring and start to confront Eve, but then Kelly and Alicia slide back into the ring so it's 3 against 2 right now. Nattie and Beth back up and turn around as the three of them stare them down. They get out of the ring and they all continue the staredown.

"Ooooh, I wish we could've been out there."

"I know, me too."

Fading to backstage, there's more Muppets. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker.

"Beaker!"

"Yayyy!"

"Now this new Muppet Lab's energy drink I've created is scientifically guaranteed to provide speed, power, agility and fresher smelling breath. But you must get it to Santino right away, scoot."

Beaker takes the drink and goes out of the lab and into the hallway where he bumps into Christian.

"Hey watch where you're going...ohh look a Muppet. I heard you guys were here on Raw. Where you heading to...whoa what's the hurry huh? Oh you'd rather deliver this drink then stand here and talk to me. Is that what you're saying? Nah, it's alright, hey relax. You know what? I think I'm doing you a favor here buddy." Christian says, spilling the drink on the ground and Beaker freaks out.

"Whoops, sorry bout that. Better luck next time nerd." He says, pushing Beaker's head down.

"More Muppet abuse!"

"Awwww! Poor Beaker."

"Ahem..." We hear and see Sheamus appear.

"Yes!" Aly and I cheer, laughing.

"Is there a problem here fella?"

"...no problem..no problem at all." Christian says, walking away.

"I didn't think so."

Then Sheamus and Beaker look at each other for a moment.

"How are you Esther, how's it going?"

Beaker does his usual meeps for talking to answer him.

"No afraid...I can't make the family reunion this year. I know man, but listen do me a favor. Please tell Aunt Theresa I said hello yeah?"

"Alright, you're a good man...a good man. Great to see you." He says shaking Beaker's hand.

"Oh uh..." He adds, making a motion with his hands in his hair, and then he fixes Beaker's hair, making it stick up again.

"Perfect." He continues, before walking away and Beaker says 'bye' to him in the way he talks.

Aly lays her head against Mike, giggling up a storm.

"Oh my god that has to be the best moment of the night."

"Definitely!"

Going to the ring, Evan comes out along with Kofi for their match.

"Woo Evan."

"Nerd." Mike mumbles and as always, Aly swats him.

"What do I tell you about being nice?"

He grumbles but soon goes quiet.

"That's what I thought."

She turns her attention back to the screen. We find out before the commercial that they will be facing Cody and Wade.

"Whyyyy?"

Aly rolls her eyes. It isn't far into the match when she grimaces and hides in Mike's chest, gripping his arm with his hands.

"Lyssa...what's wrong?"

Then he feels her stomach and realizes it's tight.

"Ohh. Braxton Hicks?"

She nods slowly.

"Alright, just try and breathe through it the best you can."

She nods again and soon it passes. She sighs and relaxes into him.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I hate to see you in pain."

"Oh it doesn't hurt. Not yet anyway. Its just really uncomfortable."

"Well still, I don't like to see you uncomfortable."

"I know."

It wasn't too long before the match was over and unfortunately Evan and Kofi lost. Then Christian came running out and he started beating up on Kofi, while Wade and Cody beat up on Evan. Sheamus comes running out to the rescue and pulls Christian right out of the ring. Wade and quickly leaves the ring, while Cody gets beat up.

"Serves him right." I say.

Then up in the balcony are two more Muppets and it's the two old guy ones.

"That was crazy."

"What?"

"Brutal!"

"What?"

"Horrific."

"What?"

"Wow you're really into the show."

"What?"

"Oh great. We've gone from Stone Cold to someone who was born in the stone age."

"Whaaat?"

The Laurinaitis is backstage texting again when CM Punk comes in.

"Were you texting or did you actually see that go down?"

"Yeah I saw that."

"Is that fair and impartial to you? Ricardo intentionally getting me disqualified so now I don't have a match with Alberto Del Rio? What're you gonna make me do now huh? Maybe carry your bags, skateboard through some hoops, maybe I hand you your chapstick before you go in for a meeting with the Board of Directors. Or I know, you'd like me better if I frosted my hair like it was 1999, and bought a cheap suit and completely sold out right?"

"Punk, you have your WWE Championship match. As long as Alberto Del Rio agrees to give you one. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to do."

"Oh...seems fair enough." Punk says, leaving.

"Ew we have to watch Dorito up next? No thank you."

"I'm hungry." Aly mumbles.

"Catering?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go."

She untangles herself from Mike once she gives him a kiss and she stands up, straightening out her dress.

"We'll be back."

"Be careful." Alex says.

"We will."

I kiss Alex myself before getting up too, fixing my dress as well. We head out the door and down the hall. We make it to catering and walk in, doing the usual of picking out what we want to eat and whatnot.

"Damn it. I want fruit but there's oranges over there." Aly pouts.

"And bananas..."

"Awwww." She whines.

"Darn."

Aly looks around and sees Zack.

"Zaaaaaack." She whines.

He looks over at us, before walking over.

"What's up?"

"Both of us would like some fruit but there's oranges and bananas over there and those make us sick."

"Would you get some fruit for us please?" I ask.

"Oh of course, I'm always happy to help out."

"Thank you." We beam, hugging him.

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

We laugh and he goes to get the fruit for us. While he goes and gets the fruit, we find a table to sit at.

"Mmm. Foooooood."

"So are you gonna beat Ziggles again tonight?" I ask once Zack comes back over to us with the fruit.

"I hope so."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard considering Lispy won't be ringside." Aly adds.

"True."

"If it wasn't for him and Vickie, I'd be United States Champion. And get this Laurinaitis won't give me another title shot. Are you serious bro?"

"That's so not cool!"

"Which is why I'm making a petition on Twitter, getting all of my Zack Pack to retweet it and sign it, to get me that title shot."

"Smart idea."

"You can count me in for signing it." I nod.

"Me too even though I don't have a Twitter."

"I'll sign for the both of us." I smile.

"Thanks." Zack smiles back.

"You're welcome."

"You're there for us so we're there for you." Aly says.

"Exactly." I nod.

"Of course." Zack agrees.

"So what did you dress up as for Halloween over the weekend? Because I'm sure you went to a party."

"I went as Woody from Toy Story."

"Woody?" Aly asks with an amused smile.

"Yeah."

"Cute." She laughs.

"Not a Ghostbuster huh?"

"I thought about it." He chuckles.

"What was Charity?"

"Bo Peep."

"Oh I bet you struggled with her to dress up as that huh?"

"It took some work." Zack laughs.

"But she insists we go as Ghostbusters next year."

"Sounds like her."

"One of you should go as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man."

Zack laughs.

"Or Slimer."

"We'll keep that in mind."

"But hey, how excited were you when Kermit and Miss Piggy said your catchphrase?"

"That was amazing." Zack grins.

"It was funny. I wanted to see Vickie and Miss Piggy go at it, now that would be funny."

"Oh yeah."

"She was gonna get Kelly too."

"That would have been funny too."

"Oh and can't forget Beaker and Sheamus."

"Now that was hilarious." Aly snickers.

"Now I know they're not really cousins or related in any way, but that would be hilarious if they were."

"I know." Zack laughs.

"But hey, he took care and spiked Beaker's hair."

We both laugh.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." He repeats.

"Oh Zack. You make us laugh."

"I'm glad."

"Satisfied now?" Aly looks at her stomach.

She feels a little kick from Savannah, that being her way of answering her.

"Good."

"Ah so she made you hungry huh?" Zack asks.

"Usually does." Aly laughs lightly.

"Just two more months though and we'll all be able to see her."

"That has to be exciting." Zack says.

"It is."

"Not long before I have to stop traveling." She adds, playing with her fork.

"Awww."

"About 7 weeks." She sighs.

"Awww, I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Its going to suck but I'll get through it."

"Right, and if it helps you feel better, you can call me whenever you want."

"Thanks Zack." Aly smile.

"Any time." He smiles back.

"Ready to head back?" Aly asks me.

"I think this one wants her daddy." She says, putting her hands on her bump.

"Yeah, I'm all set to head back."

"We'll talk to you later Zack. Good luck with your match."

"Thanks."

We throw out our trash and head back to the room.

"Your daughter wants you." Aly says to Mike as we walk into the room.

Mike chuckles.

"She missed me."

"Yes she did." She nods, sitting on his lap.

We look over towards the screen to see Punk going back up the ramp.

"What did we miss?"

"Oh just Punk attacking Del Rio and demanding a title shot at the pay-per-view...which Del Rio said he's got now."

"Oh."

Then backstage it's Fozzie and Gonzo.

"Heyy Fozzie and Gonzo."

"Nice." Aly giggles, leaning into Mike as he rubs her belly.

"Isn't this great Gonzo?"

"It sure is."

"Here we are backstage at Raw. Have you seen the size of these guys, they're like walking apartment buildings. I saw one guy with his own zip code."

"Well you know they are impressive looking, but I can be a WWE Champ if I just put my mind to it. I mean how hard could it be?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no..."

"Not them again."

"Oh hey Vickie."

"Hey guys."

"I was just telling Fozzie how easy it would be for me to be a WWE champ."

"He's just joking, aren't you Gonzo?"

Vickie then grabs Gonzo's head with one hand and then Ziggle and Swagger grab his arms, stretching them. Swagger takes the arm that he stretched and wraps it around Gonzo's face and Ziggler just lays the arm he had on top of the stretched mess of an arm of Gonzo's.

"More Muppet abuse!"

"That is so mean."

"Tell your friends that they don't want to get involved in our match later, same thing will happen to them." Ziggler says, before he, Swagger and Vickie walk off.

"Gonzo are you okay?" Fozzie asks.

"Are you kidding? How did those guys know I needed an adjustment?"

"Still Muppet abuse."

"Not cool. I like the Muppets."

"Well those three are basically bullies anyway."

"True."

After the commercial break there was a sneak peek at the Muppets new movie before going to the ring for Swagger's match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your special guest time keeper for this next match, Animal!"

"Animal...I love him."

"He's so funny. I like him and Beaker. And Fozzie."

Animal starts ringing the bell and keeps ringing it, going crazy.

"Ahahahaha." He laughs, before Swagger's music plays.

After Swagger got to the ring, Santino came out. Swagger basically had control over the whole match, which was expected. But at one point both Swagger and Santino were crawling on the apron and then Beaker appears on the side of the ring where Santino is and he has that lab created energy drink.

"Oh hey, Beaker!"

Beaker motions for Santino to drink it after he takes it. He takes the rubber cap off and drinks it, keeping it in his mouth and making a face that's telling everyone that it tastes disgusting. Swagger gets up and Santino starts struggling but when Santino turns around, he sprays the lab created energy drink in Swagger's face. Santino rolls Swagger up and wins the match.

"Nice! Haha Swagger!"

"It's about time someone beat him."

Another commercial before the next match of the night which is Zack's.

"Wooo!"

"Yay!"

Charity of course comes out with Zack like always and she gets into the ring along with him. While Zack is getting ready and handing his things to her, Dolph comes out with Vickie.

"Ugh...her again."

"God she's annoying."

"I think we've seen enough of her for one night."

"Definitely."

We all just roll our eyes at Dolph bragging about being Champion to the crowd. Charity kisses Zack real quick before getting out of the ring and the bell rings for the match to start. They lock up and Vickie of course is yelling from ringside.

"God, would she shut up?"

"Nope."

Zack gains momentum going for a roll up but Ziggles kicks out and takes control of the match from there. Charity is encouraging Zack to fight back and that seems to work because he counters Dolph's neck breaker attempt, pushing him into the ropes. When Dolph comes back, Zack clotheslines him a couple times before his Irish Whip into the corner is reversed. Ziggler runs full speed at Zack but he runs right into Zack's elbow. Zack hops up to the middle rope and when Ziggler turns around, he hits him with a missile dropkick. Ziggler rolls out of the ring and Zack prepares himself, before flying over the top rope, hitting Ziggler with a cross body.

"Woo woo woo!" Zack says, fist pumping like he always does.

"Dork." I laugh.

After the break however, Ziggler gained control back over the match. With the encouragement from Charity and from the crowd, Zack was able to get up and out of Ziggler's hold. But only for a short time since Ziggler gained control back again. Ziggler lands the elbow drop, going for a pin, but Zack kicks out. Ziggler finally hits the neck breaker, oh so proud of himself...including Vickie.

"Oh wow, a neck breaker...we all can do that."

Ziggler goes to dropkick Zack, but he catches Ziggler by the legs, leaning backwards and launching him into the top turnbuckle in the corner. They both get up and exchange punches, and after a kick to the gut, Zack faceplants Ziggler. He throws him into the corner and keeps throwing punches. The ref backs him up and after one final punch, Ziggler slides down in the corner. Zack backs up and grins, looking around at the crowd.

"Woo woo woo!" He says again, fist pumping before bouncing off the ropes and hitting Ziggler with the Broski Boot.

"Go Zack."

He goes for the pin, but Ziggler kicks out at 2. Zack picks him up, but Ziggler counters, sending Zack into the corner. Ziggler runs full speed again, but Zack uses the ropes to lift himself up and knee Ziggler in the face with both of his knees. A cover again, and the ref counts to three, however the ref sees Ziggler's foot on the bottom rope, so Zack doesn't win.

"Oh so now ref's start doing their job?"

"Apparently."

Ziggler crawls out of the ring, trying to get away. But Zack gets out and goes after him and they run around the ring, until Ziggler gets back in by where Vickie is. Zack tries to get in, but Vickie gets involved, holding his foot. Ziggler takes advantage of the situation while we see Charity sneaking her way over to Vickie and ends up standing behind her. She grabs her by the hair and yanks her away from the ring, slamming her backwards onto the floor.

"Go Charity!"

Ziggler in the ring, he goes for the sleeper hold and Zack holds onto the ropes, Ziggler falling off. Zack turns around and hits the Rough Ryder and pins Ziggler for the win.

"Sweet!" Aly and I cheer.

"Ohhh look who's little group lost Vickie...YOURS! Ahahaha!"

Alex chuckles, watching me with amusement on his face. Then we see Charity slide into the ring instantly and within a blink of an eye, she's kissing him in celebration for his win.

"Ooooooh." We laugh.

"He looks a little dazed."

"Just a bit." Aly giggles.

After she pulls away, they hug and a replay of what happened during the match was shown. Then Zack and Charity were ringside and Zack was with one of the kids there, telling him to take care and spike his hair.

"Aww."

"Ugh we have to see what happened to Hunter again after the commercial?" I sigh when we see the 'up next' thing on the screen.

"I'm not watching." Aly shakes her head.

"Me neither."

"Well I'm gonna have to get ready for my match coming up real soon. You wanna come with me?" Mike asks her.

"Sure." She nods.

She slides off his lap and gets up, followed by him. Then they head out the door and down tot he locker room. She reaches out and loops one arm around one of his. Her free hands rubs on her stomach absentmindedly.

"So, more excited now that the Rock has accepted John's offer?"

"Yeah." Mike grins.

"But I don't know, something may happen between him and John seeing as they don't like each other."

"Yeah, that's true."

Then they get to the locker room and like always, she waits outside the room for him. She sways a little, humming quietly with her hands on her belly. Savannah of course is still moving around and kicking as they both wait for Mike to come out.

"Calm down Jellybean." She murmurs before starting to hum another song.

A bit after that, the door opens and Mike walks out. She looks up and realizes he's standing there and smiles softly.

"Hi."

"Your daughter is moving up a storm again."

Mike chuckles and then eyes her.

"Are you alright? She getting too much for you?"

"I'm okay right now." She assures him.

"We can only hope she calms down before your match."

Mike nods and puts both hands on her stomach before giving her a kiss.

"I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too."

"Well seeing as my match is coming up soon. So I'll walk you back to the room before I go out there okay?"

"Okay." She nods a little.

He walks her back to the room and stops outside the door. He kisses her again and she wishes him luck and to be careful. He says he will be and he moves down and kisses her stomach, before walking off towards the curtain. She sighs and walks into the room, heading for the couch.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know."

Backstage again there was Miss Piggy and when the camera zoomed out, we saw that she was flirting with Morrison.

"M-m-m! Six pack, more like a baker's dozen hahahahaha."

"Hey um Piggy, when you asked me to come in here, did you want to talk about something?"

"Talk? Huh...I suppose we could talk. How about dinner after the show hmm?"

"I'd love to out with you Piggy but I have plans. I have this friend though who's totally free."

"Huh, friend? Is he as good looking as you? What the-" Piggy says when Hornswaggle is placed in front of her.

"Huh? What are you doing?" She asks when Hornswaggle motions to his leg and there's a Muppets tattoo.

"Ohhhhh, look at that, I'm so pretty."

Then Hornswaggle makes a kissy face and leans in to kiss her.

"What are you doing? No no no no no no no no no!"

But of course he does end up kissing her.

"Blech...hi-yah! Hmph!" She exclaims, hitting Hornswaggle in the gut and walking away.

"Oh...oh my goodness. Hornswaggle are you okay?" Kermit asks.

"Ah...oh..woooo, wooo!"

"He's in love." I snicker.

Aly giggles a little.

"And I thought our show was weird."

Then Cody shows up and we see that he has a small paper bag.

"Uh-oh." Kermit says.

"Can't we talk about this-" He continues, as Cody puts the bag over his head, adjusting it and then walking away.

"Trick-or-treat...sheesh."

"Awwww."

"Poor Kermit."

"Again...Muppet abuse!"

Then back at the ring, Mike's music plays and he walks out, posing on the ramp before going down it and getting into the ring like he always does. Then he poses on one of the turnbuckles...and then there's more of the muppets that are up in the balcony.

"Hey Waldorf John Cena's next. You can't see meeeeeee." He says, doing John's hand motion.

"I can't see anything."

"Well he's gonna be wrestling the Miz, so consider yourself lucky. I think I'm feeling dizzy." He adds and then faints.

During the commercial break we were able to see Mike in the ring, and he was responding to the Rock's decision to be John's tag team partner.

"So the Rock is coming back. The Great One, The Rock is coming back! Don't you people get it? All he is good for is, 'Finally the Rock has come back, to flip something sideways and to stick it up your roody poo candy...but wait, there's a Smackdown hotel'. Does everyone understand what I'm saying, what I'm getting at? It doesn't matter what I'm saying! If you smeellll what the Rock is cooking! THAT...that is all the Rock has ever been good for!"

"I was in the main event of Wrestlemania 27, I retained the WWE Championship. My moment was supposed to be...me holding a WWE Championship and rubbing it in each and every one of your faces! But the Rock took my spotlight, and I'm taking all of his spotlights when he comes back to the WWE. So Rock, So Cena, If you want some, come get some. Because I'm bringing it tonight! Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeeesoome!" He finishes, saying 'awesome' with a closeup into the camera.

"Him and those closeups." I snicker.

"Goof." Aly murmurs.

After that it was time for the match. Mike waited and John came out, doing his usual stuff. The match starts and they circle each other before locking up, John has the upperhand for a while before hitting a dropkick and then running at Mike, but Mike ducks and hits a clothesline, then repeatedly kicks John until the ref calls for a break. He bounces off the ropes and kicks John in the head, then applies a standing headlock, but John counters out and Mike kicks him in the head again. He measures him up in the corner then taunts the fans, and Mike hits a running clothesline in the corner and goes up to the top turnbuckle to hit an axehandle smash. Mike continues to kick John and puts him in a headlock, but John counters with a hiptoss and shoulder block. He hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and goes for an AA, but Mike counters and hits an inverted DDT for a two count.

Mike runs the ropes and goes for a big boot, but John catches his foot and goes for a STF, but Mike fights him off and hits his back breaker/neck breaker combo for a two count. He sets up for a Skill Crushing Finale, but John whips him in the corner and clotheslines him, then hits a diving clothesline off the ropes for two. John goes up top and Mike fights with him on the top turnbuckle, then goes for a superplex, but John headbutts him off and hits a legdrop for two. John goes for the AA, but Mike counters again with a swinging DDT, and they both make it to their feet, but John backdrops Mike over the top rope.

John rolls out and picks Mike up, sending him crashing into the barricade. He takes a breather, before going over to Mike and tries to pick him up, but then someone in the crowd with a Ghost Face mask/costume grabs a hold of him.

"Ohhh I wonder who that could be?" I say sarcastically.

John gets free and hits him, before Mike grabs John and sends him back into the ring. Mike slides back in himself and gets John in position for the Skull Crushing Finale again. But John reverses it and gets Mike in the STF, this time Mike tapping out. Aly sighs, shaking her head. Then the guy dressed in the scream outfit gets into the ring and John shrugs before giving him the AA. He leans over him to get a better look of who it is, and he removes the mask, revealing R-Truth.

"Of course."

John laughs and puts the mask on, pretending to scare Truth. He moves the mask so it's on the back of his head and he does his hand sign things before taking the mask off and chucking it away. That of course ends the show.

"Just have to wait for Mike and we can go." I say.

Aly nods in agreement and reclines in the corner of the couch, half dozing. It doesn't take too long for Mike to get back, Aly manages to stay awake when he walks in with all his things. Alex and I get up and Aly slowly does the same, trying to make sure she doesn't trip or anything since she's usually more clumsy when she's tired. She makes it over to Mike safely, and we all head out of the room and go out to the car. The drive back is peaceful and fairly easy. We get up to our rooms and say goodnight before heading inside. We all get to sleep fairly quickly and about a half hour after later Aly's phone rings. She barely stirs, snuggling closer to Mike. Mike wakes up to it ringing, but he decides to let it just go because he doesn't want to move. The next phone to ring is mine, I move my hand over to the side table and move it around until I reach my phone. Through half open eyes, I press answer.

"Hello?" I ask tiredly.

"Carly! Finally somebody answers their phone." Nattie exclaims, sounding relieved.

"Nattie? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Eve and Alicia just stole our car with all our stuff and left us stranded."

"Whoa, what?" I exclaim, sitting up quickly.

"Beth and I went into the gas station to get some things and they stole our car!"

I reach over and turn on the light on my side of the bed and get out of the bed, going over to my things to grab a hoodie and put shoes on.

"What children. You know what, you stay right there, I'm coming to get you."

"Thank you so much. I tried calling Aly but I got her voicemail."

"She's most likely in a deep sleep. All that fatigue and everything is back for her."

"Ohh right. I forgot about that."

"But don't you worry, I'll be there soon. Then we come back here and deal with Eve. I don't care how late at night it is."

"Thanks Carly. We really appreciate it."

"Anything for you two."

Nattie tells me where they are and I write it down before hanging up with her. Aly in the meantime gets up for a bathroom trop, and when she comes back out of the bathroom she sees her phone blinking, indicating a voicemail. She listens and then swears in Italian. She goes to her bags and finds clothes to throw on. Mike stirs a bit and looks over at her going through her things.

"...Lyssa, what're you doing?"

"Eve and Alicia stole Beth and Nattie's car and left them stranded."

"You're not going alone to get them are you?"

"I'm betting that Dolce got a call too since I didn't answer."

"Well you just be careful."

"I will be." She walks over and kisses him.

"You go back to sleep though, I'll be fine." She adds.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

Then she heads out the door and to me and Alex's room. I'm coming out of the room just as she gets closer to it.

"Dolce, I'm coming with you."

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Woke up and had to go to the bathroom and that's when I saw my phone blinking."

"Ohh."

"They okay?"

"They're a little upset, but I think they're okay."

"Well that's good at least. I can't believe that happened. What children!"

"Well it is Eve and Alicia after all. Eve's probably just upset that Nattie and Beth took her stuff the other day. Well boo hoo, get over it."

"Still! Stealing their car?"

"I know! We're going over to Eve and Alicia's room and getting those car keys back after we pick Nattie and Beth up."

"Sounds good." She nods.

Then we get down to the car and get in, heading off to where Nattie told me she and Beth were. We pull up and find them. I beep the horn and wave for them to get into the car. They get in the back.

"Thank you so much." Nattie sighs.

"You're welcome. I can't believe they did that."

"To think they had to sink so low..."

"Such children."

"We'll get the keys back so you can get your things." I say, as we head back to the hotel.

"We're coming. Just in case they try something." Beth says.

"Strength in numbers."

"Exactly."

Then we get back to the hotel and park. We find the car first just in case they left the keys in it. We try the door, but it's locked and we could see no keys anywhere in the car.

"Yup, they definitely have them."

"Well let's pay them a visit shall we?"

"We shall." I nod, and we head inside.

We find out where their room is and we head up there. Since we know that they're probably sleeping, we bang on the door repeatedly, waiting for one of them to answer. Finally somebody does answer. It's Eve and when she gets a good look at us, her eyes go wide and she tries to slam the door in our faces.

"Ohhh no, I don't think so." I say, and then we all hold the door to stop her.

"You'll be handing over those keys now." Aly says threateningly.

"And my scarf..." Nattie adds.

"We do mean now." Aly remarks when Eve doesn't move.

"You don't hand them over, we'll just take them from you...even if we need to tear your room apart."

She looks pale.

"Not so tough now are you? That's what I thought...keys and scarf...NOW."

"NOW!" Aly says loudly and she bolts into the room.

"Little Miss Barbie Doll isn't so tough anymore." I snicker.

"I think Aly scared her good." Beth laughs.

"Angry pregnant woman on the warpath." Nattie jokes and Aly smirks.

"Never mess with them." I add.

"Damn straight." Aly nods.

Eve comes back with the keys and Natties scarf and we snatch them from her.

"Do this again, and worse will happen than a late night wake up call."

"A lot worse." Aly threatens.

"Have a good night." I say sarcastically before grabbing the doorknob and making her move out of the way before slamming the door shut myself.

"Thanks girlies. So much." Nattie smiles as she and Beth hug us.

"You're very welcome."

"Get your things from the car and try to get some sleep. You need it as much as we do."

"We'll talk to you later."

Then we say our goodbyes, and we all head back to the elevator. Aly and I go to our floor and then Nattie and Beth go down to get their things out of their car.

"Night Dolce." Aly yawns as we get to her room.

"Night."

She hugs me and goes inside. Then I go to my room and go inside. We both get ready for bed again and climb in next to our husbands.


	254. It's A Girl!

For the two weeks that our husbands are gone for WWE's European Tour, we decided to head to Chicago, since we haven't seen our families in forever. Plus we're not completely alone the two weeks while Mike and Alex are gone. But we're all gonna sit down and watch Raw together. It's well into the morning and we're all over Aly's house before we go to our appointments. We've already eaten the breakfast our moms made and are sitting in the living room, talking.

"Am I allowed to go see the nursery now?" Aly asks her mom.

"Oh of course you are."

"Finally!" She exclaims, getting up.

Her mom leads her to the nursery, and of course I get up myself and follow so I can see as well. She makes her close her eyes and she leads her in.

"Okay...one...two...three...open."

"This is so cute!"

"I love it! Look at all the penguins and polar bears! Awwwww." She gushes.

"Savvy's gonna love this." I grin.

She hugs her mom and smiles.

"Thank youuuu."

"You're welcome." She replies, hugging her back.

Then she pulls away from the hug and walks around the room to look at everything.

"It's so cute." She murmurs, rubbing her stomach.

"I have to take pictures for Mike."

She takes out her phone and decides to take a video of the whole room for him. Once she gets everything in the room on video, she sends it to him before putting her phone away.

"Time to head out." She smiles.

"Yayyy."

We get our things and head out.

"So do you think Bear's gonna cooperate this time?" Aly asks on the way there.

"I really hope so."

"If not, Bear will make daddy very sad for when he gets back."

"Awww."

"He wants to know as much as the rest of us do."

"Possibly more."

"If we do find out, we have to figure out a way to tell him since he'll miss it."

"This will be your 3D ultrasound so they'll give you a disk with a slideshow of pictures and you can have them announce it on there and send him the file on the computer." Aly suggests.

"Ooooh that's a good idea."

"Thank you." She laughs.

"I can't wait to see his face."

"That's going to be so fun."

"Then prepare for an attack next Monday."

"Oh yes."

Then we pull into the parking lot of the doctors. We find a space and park, getting out and heading inside. We check in for Aly's appointment since hers is first, but we let them know that I'm there too. Then we sit and wait to be called.

"I can't wait to see how big she's gotten." She smiles.

"You can always send him the pictures."

"I know. Its just...I wish he was here." She sighs.

"We know."

"She's been having her kick fits. I think she knows that daddy's away."

"Awwwww."

"Poor sweetheart." Her mom says.

"I know. It seems to be a little easier when I sing, hum, or play music."

"But she mostly responds to his voice." She adds.

"So I found that its easiest to just play videos of him talking and put the headphones on my stomach."

"Awww."

"I can't wait for him to be home."

"Of course."

Shortly after that, he name is called. She does the normal little tests before we go sit in the exam room. We don't have to wait long, and the doctor walks in.

"Hi there! Its been a while since I've seen you. How are we feeling today?" She grins.

"Big." Aly deadpans.

"Ah yes, those feelings. Quite normal though because of the hormones."

"Can't see my toes and I have no belly button." She adds.

"It's all worth it in the end."

"I know."

She asks some questions and we talk about various concerns and topics until its time to move on to the ultrasound.

"There she is."

Our moms gush and we giggle.

"Little miss jellybean." Aly smiles.

"She looks so cute."

"I know."

"She's gonna be even cuter when she's born."

"Yeah...I can't wait."

"It's exciting for all of us."

She smiles and nods. Like always after everything is done, everything is cleaned up and pictures are printed out for her. Then it's my turn to go do the tests and everything. Then I come back into the room after taking all the tests and everything, all ready to hopefully find out what Bear is exactly. The doctor talks about things with me before starting the ultrasound.

"So...is Bear cooperating? Can you see?" I ask once Bear's image comes up on the screen.

"Just let me check a few things before I tell you." She laughs.

"Alright, I'm just a little anxious that's all."

"Its okay. You aren't the first to do that and certainly won't be the last."

As she checks the things she has to check, I try to be as patient as I can be.

"Okay, everything looks great. As for your little one and what you're having. You will be having a baby...girl." She announces with a smile.

"I knew it!" Aly says excitedly.

"Twinsies!" She laughs.

"Looks like Bear's name is now Aaliyah." I smile.

"So cute!" My mom beams.

"Oh Alex's face when he finds out..."

"Priceless." Aly giggles.

"Alright, let's just get you cleaned up and I can put this on a disc for you." The doctor tells me.

"Thank you." I say as she cleans the gel off my stomach.

Once it's cleaned off, I pull my shirt back down over my stomach and sit up. It takes a few minutes but the cd is given to me and then we head out.

"Okay so how long should I wait before sending him the file on this disc?"

"I don't know. That's up to you."

"Hmmm, well it's too exciting to keep from him for too much longer today."

"We'll get ahold of him when we get back."

"Alright." I nod.

"After we stop for a snack." She giggles.

"Of course."

We drive home and stop for a snack on the way. We get home shortly after and walk inside, you and I sitting on the couch. We start to try and get ahold of the boys. We do manage to get ahold of them on the phone after a bit. We talk to them seperately for a couple minutes and then tell them to get on their computers. Then Aly and I get on my computer. I get skype up and Mike comes onto the screen from his computer. And in the background we can see Alex on his.

"Its good to see your faces. We miss you both." Aly says.

"We miss you too."

"We're going to send Alex a file of a slideshow video and we want you guys to watch it okay?"

"Ookay."

I put the disc in and go through the process of sending the file.

"Alright, file is sent."

About a minute later we hear Alex's computer beep and he opens up the email and the file. We can't help but watch with smiles on our faces as we see him and Mike watching the computer screen. Mike and Alex are smiling at the pictures of Bear, Alex's smile much wider of course. Then as the pictures come to the end, the expression on Alex's face changes. And we know that he's gotten to the last picture where it was revealed that Bear is a girl. Mike starts laughing and Aly giggles.

"Priceless expression." I snicker.

Mike snaps a picture of Alex's face and we laugh.

"Aaliyah." Alex says, a grin speading across his face.

"Be sure to send me a copy of that picture Mike. Liyah may want to see what her daddy's face was when he found out about her being a girl, when she's old enough." I laugh.

"Oh I will." He says.

"Wish you could've been there with me to see." I say to Alex.

"I know. I wish I had been there."

"But hey you still found out."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Now we can call her daddy's girl since she's so attached to you."

"True." Alex chuckles.

"How has she been today anyway? Good?"

"Yeah, she's been pretty quiet so far."

"I think she knows you aren't here." I add.

"But who knows, she can hear your voice she may end up being active soon."

"It's too bad I won't be there to enjoy it."

"I know, but just this week and you'll be back."

"Yeah. Can't wait."

"So are you back on Raw tonight?"

"Well not exactly...I'm gonna be there but it's another Superstars match being taped."

"Well its better than nothing."

"Yeah, be sure to watch Thursday online."

"Don't worry I will."

"We'll be cheering you on." Aly adds.

"I know you will. I'm facing McGillicutty."

"Oh good, he's not that hard to beat."

"No." Alex chuckles.

"But hey after that, it just gives you the whole night to talk to Liyah. Either by skyping or I'll put my phone to my belly, or put my phone on speaker."

"Sounds like a plan." He grins.

"Well we're gonna go to the gym for a bit, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Love you."

"I love you too. You and Liyah."

"We love you too."

Then he moves out of the screen and Mike replaces him so that he can say bye to Aly and Savvy. She gives a tiny smile, playing with her necklace unconsciously.

"Just to let you know Lyssa, I'm facing John again tonight. Tag team main event match."

"Oh. Okay."

"Just so that you don't get all concerned or anything."

She nods.

"I'll talk you again tonight okay?"

"Mmhmm." She nods again.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye..."

Then he says that he loves Savvy before saying bye to her and he leaves the skype call. She sighs and shuts her computer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm gonna go lay down." She murmurs, setting aside her computer and getting up.

"Alright."

She goes upstairs into her room and shuts the door, climbing onto the bed. She curls up, reaching for Mizzy the bear and hugging it to her chest. She pushes the button and listens to Mike's voice.

"She just misses Mike, that's all."

"Poor thing." My mom says.

"Being away for a week already and these short talks with him make her upset."

"She tries to hide it but its not hard to see." I add.

"I just can't imagine what it's gonna be like in 6 weeks when she has to stop traveling completely."

"Its going to be tough but we'll help her through it."

"But what was fun last week was her baby shower."

"That was alot of fun. So much cute stuff."

"You'll be the next."

"Yeah." I smile.

"And now you can start planning for nurseries."

"I know, I'm excited."

"And on top of that, Alex and I have to go look at a place in Vegas that we're interested in from what Aly and Mike's agent sent us." I add.

"Oh, sounds nice."

"Yeah, so we're gonna have like 5 nurseries with all the places we live."

"Wow."

"So much planning..."

"You'll have plenty of help honey." My mom pats my leg.

"I know...it's just gonna seem like a lot."

"It will seem that way but it'll get done. Just focus on one place at a time and things will sort themselves out."

I nod and for the rest of the day, it was basically just relaxing. Of course eating lunch and then dinner when the time came around and Aly had come out of her room so that she wouldn't miss RAw since it was coming on soon. We gather in the living room and she curls up in her recliner with her bear and a bowl of strawberries. It does start eventually with the intro and pyros and the first to come out after the introductions was John and shockingly almost everyone was booing him.

"Wow. People booing Sully."

"I know...haters. Well that doesn't matter...he just takes it all in and it's what makes him stronger."

"Yeah."

After getting into the ring he walked over and was handed a mic.

"Lively lively bunch here tonight. Such a warm welcome. Thank you thank you very much. I know why you guys are upset, I'm a little upset too. A lot's been going on in the WWE. Apparently they're angry about that too, Wrestlemania went on sale on Saturday, with a record breaking on sale. Tickets are going fast, you do not want to miss that one. The Rock...couldn't make it tonight."

"Gee, that's a shocker."

"But he accepted my invitation to be my tag team partner. So in two weeks at Madison Square Garden, for the first time ever, never before, never again...John Cena teams up with the Rock at Survivor Series! This brings me to why I'm angry, because aside from people in this building tonight, the entire WWE Universe isn't talking about tonight, they're talking about next week's Raw. Because next week finally the Rock comes back to Raw."

"Trust me, it'll be good to see him, I'm sure we'll exchange pleasantries, Christmas cards, Thanksgiving yada yada. But I think we should be talking about tonight. Because I look around and I listen and I think tonight is a pretty damn important night! Tonight is the very first time Liverpool has hosted Monday Night Raw! So I say tonight we make magic, tonight we move mountains, tonight the madness meets the mania, because the Miz and R-Truth are in a tag team match with John Cena and a future WWE Hall Of Famer."

Then the tag team music of Mike and Truth plays and they walk out.

"Really? A future WWE Hall Of Famer, that's who you're teaming with? Really? Really? Really? Really? It's funny, because I don't see you teaming with R-Truth or myself tonight."

"You know, all week long, all I've been hearing about is how last week you embarrassed us. But what everyone needs to realize, is all last week proved that this is gonna up the ante to the level of anguish that we're gonna put you through at Survivor Series. I'll admit it...you beat me last week John. I'll admit it, but that doesn't erase the fact that we beat you down two weeks ago. And it also doesn't erase the fact that I did something that Triple H, Edge, Big Show, Batista, HBK, the list goes on...couldn't do. I pinned you at Wrestlemania, retaining the WWE Championship, in the middle of that ring!"

"Well you embarrassed us last week John. You beat me and you dropped R-Truth, and I've been spending the past seven days watching it, replaying it over in my mind, over and over again. And I hope you DVR'd it, I hope you watched it over and over again. Because John, that is the last time you will ever embarrass us again!"

"Once before, but never again will that happen to R-Truth and the Miz. And as a matter of fact, in this tag team match tonight, we will leave you with a lasting impression. An impression you will never forget." Mike finishes.

"Cena, do you know what it's like to walk around and have all the Little Jimmys laughing at you? You see, I want these people to keep laughing. Keep your sense of humor, chuckle it up. Don't what me! I promise you this...nobody will be laughing after what happens at Survivor Series. As a matter of fact, YOU Cena won't be laughing after what happens to you tonight. Whoever you team up with, they gonna get got!"

"Oh oh no, hide your kids, hide your wife, R-Truth seems to have lost his mind again." John retorts, jokingly.

"Aha."

"Hey look at Miz...look at the face. Sitting over there embarrassed like he's..." John trails off, saying something that we couldn't quite understand.

"I don't know if you guys heard, my partner isn't just any ordinary WWE Superstar. My partner has caught the world on fire. My partner's reputation is expanding faster than the universe itself. He is the fifth Beatle, the sixth man, the seventh game, the eight crazy night, the nine-time quarter finalist in the pokipsie spelling bee, he's the tenth wonder of the world...!"

"Oh shut it Cena! Shut it! Don't you get it? It doesn't matter who you're teaming up against! Your time is up." Mike exclaims, dropping the mic and then he and Truth get up onto the side of the ring before getting into it.

They start stalking John, ready to attack. But then we hear 'Woo woo woo' and Zack's music plays and he comes running out to aid John. Zack goes after Truth while John throws Mike out of the ring. Truth rolls out of the ring after getting hit with a Rough Ryder, leaving John and Zack in the ring.

"At least that wasn't Mike."

Then in the middle of the ring, John joins in on a 'Woo woo woo' and fist pump before shaking hands with Zack, with John's music playing as Mike and Truth walk back up the ramp.

"Dorks."

The screen changes to what's gonna happen tonight, and we see that Kevin Nash returns tonight.

"Ehhhhh."

"Ugh."

"Whyyy?"

"Joy." Aly sighs.

Then backstage, Ziggler is walking with Vickie to head out for his match up next.

"Ziggles...and Vickie actually dressed presentable tonight...shocker."

"Gasp."

After the break, Beatles stuff was shown in a museum and Cole started singing the Yellow Submarine song, and we could even hear him over Dolph's music when he came out.

"Oh god, please stop."

"Somebody make him stop." Aly groans.

Thankfully he stops on his own.

"Good, my ears are saved."

"Thank god."

Once he's in the ring, his opponent was Morrison and I just groan in protest.

"Ughhh noooo, booorrrring."

"Boooooo."

"Bleh...guess we'll have to side with Ziggles this one time."

"Or just hope they knock each other out."

"That too...let's go with that...knock each other out please."

The match soon starts and it's a pretty decent match. Unfortunately they didn't knock each other out, and Morrison had beat Ziggler, breaking his losing streak.

"Booooooo."

"They should've knocked each other out."

"Definitely."

"And Vickie has got to stop that awful screeching."

"No kidding."

"I'm surprised she hasn't lost her voice yet."

"I know right?"

After another commerical break, it was another match and Mason Ryan walks out.

"Ugh, I'm calling Mike. I can already tell that besides his match tonight, the show is gonna be boring." Aly says.

"Yeah. I'm calling Alex." I agree.

"I do wanna know how his match for Superstars went and I wanna make sure he's wearing that brace thing on his leg for his hip. He didn't wear that...oh will there be consequences."

"Oh yes." Aly nods.

"He'll be sleeping on the couch when we get to Boston."

"And he'll get lectured." Aly comments.

"That too."

We grab our phones and call them. And of course they both answe at the same time.

"Hi." We say.

"Raw is boring us tonight, we thought that we'd call."

"Ohh. Gotcha."

Then I get up from the couch because I was getting another craving, and I head into the kitchen.

"So, how'd the match go?" I ask Alex.

"It went good. I won."

"I told you that you would win."

"I know." He chuckles.

"I hope you wore that brace on your leg for your hip. You know what's gonna happen when we all get to Boston next week if I find out you didn't."

"I wore it, don't worry."

"Good because that's the only thing that's gonna help you get better while you're in the ring."

"I know, believe me."

Since I had gone into the freezer and got the ice cream, I put my phone on speaker that I could talk to him and get the ice cream into a bowl at the same time.

"I got you on speaker now if you wanna talk to Liyah."

Of course he does so.

"And there she goes." I giggle.

"Aww. I wish I was there."

"I know, six more days though. I think we all can surivive."

"Yeah."

"Since I'm halfway through this, I think that within the next couple weeks or so we'll be able to see Liyah's movements."

"That's great. I can't wait."

"After the show I'm going to bed, but you can call me when you get back to the hotel and we can talk over Skype for a while."

"I wouldn't want to wake you."

"Well by going to bed I mean I'll just be laying in bed."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah don't worry, even if I was sleeping, it wouldn't be a problem if you woke me up."

"Well I feel bad when I wake you up."

"I know, but you shouldn't feel bad, it's okay."

"I know."

"But anyways...your daughter has made me hungry again...cravings."

"What is it this time?" He chuckles.

"Ice cream."

"Nice."

"Yep, which is half the reason why you're on speaker. Can't hold my phone and get the ice cream at the same time."

"Right." Alex laughs.

In the meantime, Aly's on the phone with Mike talking about various things.

"Did you get the pictures I sent you?" She asks.

"Yes I did. Savvy's gotten so big, she's so cute."

"I know. Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't have a belly button anymore. It went flat." She giggles.

"Really?" He chuckles a bit.

"Yup."

"Belly button or no belly button, you're still beautiful."

"I just can't wait to be back with you and Savvy."

"We can't wait to have you here either. We miss you so much."

"I miss you and Savvy too."

"I've been playing videos of you so that Savvy can hear your voice and doesn't have her kick fits so often."

"Awwww."

"Seems to help."

"Well that's good."

"But it'll be better when you're home."

"Of course."

"Anything interesting happening over there at all?"

"Well not really, we're sitting here watching the Mason Ryan match like you are."

"Boring monday." She sighs.

"Yeah, I think they make things more exciting when we're in the states."

"Mmm, yeah."

"But hey try not to beat up on Zack tonight too much." You add.

"I'll try."

"What the..." She murmurs, looking at her stomach.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Your daughter is stretching or something because there's a lump sticking out." She says amusedly, prodding it gently.

"I can actually feel her with my finger."

"This is weird." She laughs.

"Do you know why that's happening?"

"The farther along I am, the bigger she gets, and the bigger she gets, the less room she has. Plus she's probably just experimenting with control over her limbs."

"Ohhhh."

"Its really weird though."

"I bet."

"Its funny. I push her back in and she pushes back out."

"She must like stretching out then."

"Apparently."

"This is what we're gonna see up until she decides to be ready to be born."

"Fun." Mike chuckles.

"Yup."

Mason Ryan ended up winning the match and after that they played what happened in Miami for the Wrestlemania ticket kick off party. I've taken my phone off speaker after getting my ice cream all set and I head out into the living room, sitting back down next to you. I sit down just in time to see a the Bellas backstage.

"Ugh, them?"

"Yep."

And then Zack comes through the doorway behind them cheering and excited.

"Ladies ladies, I'm teaming with Cena tonight. I'm serious bro. And it's not gonna be like last time where I got jumped from behind and I couldn't compete. It's not gonna be like last time."

"Oh you mean like now?"

"Oh my god, look out behind you!"

"Haha hilarious."

"Um no it wasn't."

"Come on. Listen ladies, it's not gonna be like last time, this is my night. Say it with me ladies..."

"Woo woo woo..."

"You know it." The Bellas finish.

Then Charity walks up with a less than pleased look on her face, giving the Bellas a death glare, and her arms crossed across her chest. The Bellas smiles fall and they give her a dirty look before walking away.

"No one touches my fiance...except me." She says before kissing him.

"You tell 'em." Aly laughs.

The screen changes to once again talking about Nash coming back tonight, and thankfully it was a commercial after that.

"Off to get more strawberries." Aly declares, slowly getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"She's making you hungry again?" Mike asks.

"Yup. Craving strawberries."

"Ah, like always."

"Mmhmm."

"You know, I think I'm gonna stay on the phone with you up until my match."

"Sounds good." She smiles.

"Can't have you being bored watching the show now can we?"

"No." She giggles.

"Thought so." He chuckles.

"Hey I'm putting you on speaker so I can cut these strawberries."

"Alright."

She puts him on speaker and sets the phone down. She starts to wash and cut up strawberries.

"You can talk to Savvy. She's up."

"I know." He replies, and he starts talking to Savvy.

She feels her moving around and laughs a bit.

"She's happy to hear you."

"Awww, well I'm glad."

"Me too." She says, giving her belly a quick rub before going back to what she was doing.

"...really?" She hears Mike say over the phone.

"What?"

"Cole...he said that Raw isn't gonna get Rocked next Monday, it's gonna get Coled."

"Oh wow. That's lame."

"Uh...yeah."

"That's Cole for you."

"Well good thing you're not watching the tv, Del Rio's coming out."

"Ugh. Dorito."

"Yeah he's facing Kofi...another boring match I know."

"Your match is going to be the only exciting thing."

"Well like I said...the writers were apparently lazy for tonight's show."

"Yeah."

"But at least the night is half over."

"Right."

"And before you go to bed, I'll call you back."

"Sounds good."

After she finishes cutting up the strawberries, she takes what she has back into the living room, the phone back to her ear.

"Mmm." She hums, eating as she sits back down in her recliner.

"Good huh?"

"Yes."

"Very good." She adds.

"Sounds like it."

The match wasn't very long and Del Rio had won. Then Punk had come out and after the break he and Del Rio got into a conversation. Del Rio wants Punk to cancel their match at Survivor Series and asks him to cancel it.

"Fat chance." I scoff.

"Psh. He wishes."

"...I'm still thinking."

Then the crowd starts going 'ohhhhhh' hyping up Punk's answer."

"NO!"

"Wah wah wahhhhh."

Mike chuckles. Aly mocks Del Rio and then giggles. Then Del Rio and Punk go at it until Ricardo gets involved. Del Rio retreats and Ricardo suffers a GTS.

"Haha Rancho."

After the break again, stuff about the Muppets on Raw last week was shown. First all the backstage stuff and what happened in Santino's match. Then interviews with the Muppets were shown and also backstage pictures being taken with them. The first picture shown being taken was Mike and Kermit, Mike making a 'Grrr' face at him. Aly giggles.

"Dork."

"But it's a cute picture, I've got to admit." She adds.

"I want to get a copy." Aly grins.

"Already got one...printed it out from wwe dot com." I comment.

"Sweet."

Then Cody bagging Kermit, the thing between Vickie and Miss Piggy, Kelly kissing Kermit and Miss Piggy being shocked. Then Hornswaggle was scared by Animal and some footage from their movie was shown. Then John took a picture with the muppets and Fozzy did 'You Can't See Me', along with Gonzo.

"Go see Muppet movie, hahahahaha." Animal says.

"If you smelllll what the frog is cooking." Kermit adds.

We all laugh. After that, Swagger's music plays and he walks out with Vickie.

"Boooo."

"Booooorrrrring."

Once he got down to the ring, a short interview from earlier tonight was played and he talked about how he lost to Santino last week and he started twitching.

"Twitchy!"

Once he did get into the ring, his opponent was revealed to be Santino. The match wasn't very long and in the end, Swagger had won.

"Lame."

After his celebration, Kelly was seen backstage on her way to the ring. And apparently from what Jerry says, she has earned something very special or something like that.

"She doesn't earn anything. Its given to her." Aly scoffs.

"I know right? I wonder what she has to talk about this time."

"I don't know and I don't really care."

Jerry's in the ring after the break clearly introducing Kelly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time it is my pleasure to introduce the beautiful young woman, who is gonna be gracing the cover of Maxim Magazine. Which is gonna be on newstands in the United States everywhere one week from tomorrow. Ladies and gentlemen, my all time favorite diva Kelly Kelly."

"Magazine cover? Really? That's what's so special?"

"She thinks she's so special just because of a magazine cover."

"And it's not even a WWE Magazine."

"Exactly."

"Now your magazine cover reveal was way better, because it was WWE Magazine, not something non-related." You say to Mike.

"Yeah."

"Although you do look good on any magazine cover...WWE related or not."

Mike chuckles.

"Wow...this is so crazy. When I started here five years ago, I was just a kid. And I feel like I've grown up so much in front of the WWE Universe. I mean, I definitely had my ups and downs here, but I've never given up and I always strive to be better. So I am so so thrilled to be standing here in front of you a former WWE Divas Champion and this month's Maxim cover girl!"

"Woo hoo for you."

"We so don't care."

"I just want to thank the WWE Universe for always being there for me."

And then Beth's music plays, interrupting her.

"Ohhh, thank you! Thank you thank you. I just wanna thank the WWE Universe and all the little girls out there that want to be Barbie dolls just like me when they grow up." Beth starts to mock.

"Go Beth."

"And I just want to thank god. Thank you god so much for my barbie doll like face, oh thank you." Nattie mocks next.

"And I also want to thank god for my barbie doll like body." Beth adds.

"And I have to thank god for my boyfriend Ken, and my little sister Skipper, I love Skipper she's amazing." Nattie continues.

We laugh

"Oh Skipper's so cute. Oh it's just...it's so beautiful. Just...this whole thing. Just..."

"I love Skipper so much...OMG."

"Anyways Beth and Natalya, I don't know why you're doing this but um...I wouldn't interrupt you if you were on the cover of say...National Geographic." Kelly retorts.

"Booooooo. Lame insult."

"The girl has no charisma...at all."

"No. I can't believe we were friends with her."

"Ohhhh. Well not only is she a model, but she's a comedian too. Very well done Kelly. Hahahaha. You see Kelly, there's no reason for us to be out here other than to tell you a couple things that are really important. I'm here to set an example to all the little girls out there watching. This is a false impression of what it takes to be a WWE Diva." Beth explains.

"A WWE Diva is more than just a pretty face and a bucket full of perkiness. And I'm gonna show all of them right now exactly what happens when someone like you, gets in the ring with someone like us."

"You're gonna cry Kelly! You're gonna cry you mutt!" Nattie exclaims.

"It's cry time. Cry for us Kelly." Beth states.

"Cry Kelly."

"Let the tears flow, come on Kelly cry."

Then Eve's music plays and she and Alicia come running out to the ring.

"Oh jeez."

"Oooh she has backup. She wouldn't stand a chance if they weren't around." I roll my eyes.

"I know."

"And now she's gonna act all tough...psh please."

"Whatever." Aly scoffs.

Beth and Nattie leave the ring, heading towards the ramp.

"Hey where are you guys going? Come back you're gonna miss the unveiling." Alicia says.

"Kelly this is not their moment okay, this is your moment. Now are you guys ready to see the cover? Can we have a drumroll please?"

They get the drumroll and soon unveil the magazine cover.

"Ew."

"Not impressed." Aly just shakes her head.

"Now if that were us, I think we'd pose for the cover wearing more clothes than just a bathing suit." I add.

"Or at least pick a decent suit."

"Exactly but that's what she's good for, is that kind of modeling."

"Yeah."

"Ugh, up next is Nash."

"Boring."

"We'll keep you two entertained until it's over. I think my match is after that anyway." Mike tells Aly.

"Good."

"So is Savvy still stretching out?"

"No, she's kind of rolling and kicking."

"But since there's not a lot of room for her to move around like that, it does look kind of weird."

"Well she does have room but less than before when she was able to do like flips and what not."

"Ah."

"She seems to be having fun."

"She seems to be going a bit crazy at times with the kicking and the rolling. I think it's because she knows you're still on the phone."

Mike chuckles.

"I think she's saying she misses you." She adds.

"Awwwwww."

"I miss her too." He sighs.

"Soon daddy. You just have a few more days."

"I know, it's just hard."

"I know. Trust me, its hard on me too."

"I'm sure it's hard on Savvy too." Aly adds.

"Yeah..."

"...put the phone down by her, I just want to tell her something."

"...okay." She agrees and she puts the phone by her stomach.

She hears him telling her that everything's okay and that he'll be back soon. She smiles softly and listens to him talk to her. Her mom smiles too, and she hears her going 'awwww'. She fans her eyes since she feels them tearing up.

"Lyssa, you can talk to me now." Mike says.

She brings the phone back up.

"Too cute."

"I try."

"You're very good at it."

"Because I love her."

"I know you do and she loves you too."

"I know she does. Well the Nash thing is done, I should make sure I'm ready for my match."

"...be careful. I love you."

"I will, and I love you too."

"Bye." She says softly.

"Bye."

She hangs up and puts her phone aside. She puts both hands on her stomach and rubs it gently. I also hang up with Alex so that I could pay attention to Mike's match as well. She keeps on eating strawberries with one hand while continuing to rub her belly. Mike and Truth go out to the ring, and a video recap of the match between John and Mike last week with Truth getting involved is shown. Truth took the AA and lost his Scream mask. Zack comes out first with Charity of course, with his camera in hand and going. Zack waits for John before entering the ring.

John and Truth start things off, locking up. Shoulder block drops from Truth and then Mike tags in and John smirks. John takes Mike down, then goes after him in the corner. Mike whipped then splashed. Mike comes from the corner into a clothesline for two. A 'We want Ryder' chant breaks out and Truth tags back in. Truth talks smack, then flees. Mike drops down when John rushes over to him. Mike and Truth talk outside and Truth goes back in. The fans are still chanting for Zack and John tags out, the fans loving it. Truth hits Zack with a kick, but they both drop from the shoulder block. Flapjack on Truth, then Truth is sent flying out over the top and lands hard on his head/back.

"Good, maybe that'll knock some sense into him."

"Hopefully."

After the commercial break, Zack went over the top of Mike, and then takes him down for two. John tags in and they double team Mike for two. Mike is back on John, stomping on him in the heel corner. Video replay of Truth being sent flying out of the ring and how hard his head hit out there plays. King says he's impressed that Truth is still standing, never mind still in the match. Truth pins John for two and follows up with a headlock on John. John backs into the heel corner, Truth pins John for two. Chinlock on John by the heel corner, and he keeps working toward reacing to Zack, but Truth slams John to the mat for two.

Mike tags in and taunts John before choking him on the bottom rope. After a knee to his face, Truth tags in and works on John's ribs. John's arms wrenched back on the mat and Zack wants in. John muscles his arms out and tries to get out and up but is slammed back down. Elbow drop from Truth as there's dueling chants for John. Truth stomps on John in the heel corner and Truth tags in Mike and they double team John only to have him move. Truth hits his shoulder off the ring post and John tags out.

Zack comes in with clotheslines, then he knees Mike's face. John's in the ring, and puts on Zack's shades and they both do the Broski Boot to Truth and Mike in the corners. Mike ducks Zack and Truth attacks from outside. Zack is beaten down by Mike, and then Truth gets in and gets the two count. Punches to Zack's face, then a chinlock as the fans change for Zack in a big way. Truth holds the ropes and avoids Zack's dropkick. Truth tags out and they both hand Zack up top. Mike taunts Zack to his feet and then punches him down. Mike taunts John, then stomps on Zack. Dueling chants again for John. Mike hits a few forearms to Zack's back. Zack and John reach, but nowhere near reaching. Zack almost gets Mike, but eats a clothesline. Zack in a corner and then he he eats a clothesline again. Truth tags in and kicks Zack in the gut, followed by double teamed head kicks to Zack for two. Truth gets Zack in a chinlock on the mat and the fans are behind Zack as he tries to get free. Truth does the same thing, adding the hold again.

With a double clothesline and both down, both tag out. Shoulder blocks to Mike, and the slam. Truth takes a slam too. John looks up at Zack and smirks. They both do 'You Can't See Me' and the five knuckle shuggle. Truth is tossed out and then he pulls Zack from the ring. Mike is on John's shoulder for the AA, but Mike reverses and kicks John in the head. Truth reaches in and holds John's legs and Mike gets the three count.

"Daddy won." Aly says to Savvy.

John just smirks on the mat as he did in fact get got. Mike and Truth are on the stage when John starts talking smack before the screen fades to end the show.

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready for bed." Aly remarks.

"Yeah, same here."

We say goodnight to our moms and then to each other before going into our rooms. Once in her room, Aly changes into something for bed. Then she climbs into bed and gets under the blankets where she lays there and waits for Mike to call her back like he said he would. She gets comfy and hums quietly until her phone goes off.

"Hi." She murmurs as she answers it.

"Congrats on the win." She adds.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you got a win."

"Savvy's glad too."

Mike chuckles quietly.

"Good."

"Getting ready to go to bed?" He asks.

"I'm already laying in bed, all comfy."

"That's good. Got Mizzy the bear?"

"Of course I do."

"He's right by me." She adds.

"You getting ready for bed?" She asks.

"Yep."

"You're not sore from the match are you?"

"A little but I'll be alright."

"Alright, good."

"Maybe we can go get massages together when you get home."

"Oh that sounds great."

"Have a nice relaxing day and maybe go out for dinner or something."

"Yes."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, well I'll let you get your sleep. I just wanna say goodnight to you and Savvy."

"I know. Here, you can tell her goodnight real quick." She says and then puts the phone by her belly.

"Goodnight Savannah, daddy loves you."

She brings the phone back up.

"Goodnight babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Night."

They hang up and she puts her phone on her nightstand. It isn't long before she falls asleep, one hand resting on her belly protectively. In my room, I've just settled down in bed with my phone and computer handy and sitting next to me so that I could have easy access for when Alex calls and when we skype for a bit. My phone soon goes off and I answer it with a smile.

"Hi." I say, as I get my computer turned on and all set.

"Hey love."

"All ready for bed?" He asks.

"Yup."

"And you?" I ask.

"I'm getting there."

"Good."

"How's Liyah?"

"She's quiet again."

"Ah."

"Good timing though since I'm gonna wanna sleep."

"Right." He agrees.

"How have you been sleeping by the way?" He asks.

"Okay."

"I have my nights where I can't get comfortable."

"That's normal right?"

"Yeah, it's normal."

"Well at least its normal. I hate that you aren't sleeping the greatest though."

"Eh it happens. There's certain ways to sleep that will work for me to get comfortable, and others don't."

"Gotcha."

"Of course you not being here doesn't help that much either."

"I know. Only a few more days left."

"I know."

"I can't wait to be home with you and Liyah."

"I can't wait either."

"I should let you sleep."

"Well then I just turned my computer on for nothing."

"If you feel up to it, I guess we could skype. I just feel bad keeping you up."

"It's okay."

Soon I have the skype call set up.

"There you are." I laugh.

"Here I am." He chuckles.

"It's always great to see you when you're not here."

"It's good to see you too."

"And it's good to see Liyah, well only able to see with now bigger bump anyway." He adds.

"Yeah." You smile, putting one hand on your belly.

"And it's only gonna get bigger." I add.

"Yeah." He grins.

"When you do get back, we need to discuss when I'm gonna stop traveling to be with Aly."

"Alright."

"I do have an idea on when I want to, and I'll run it by you when you get back."

"Okay."

"It's been a long day." I say, after yawning.

"Yeah it has but I bet its been tiring for you."

"Yeah just a bit."

"You're yawning. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I probably should..."

"I'll talk to you later. I love you both."

"Alright, and we love you too, very much."

"Night love."

"Night."

Then we end the Skype call and I shut my computer off before putting it away. I reach over and turn off the light, before trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. It takes a bit at first, but I finally find a comfortable spot and I drift off to sleep.


	255. Raw Gets Rocked

It's back to the beginning of the week again. Mike and Alex had gotten into Boston yesterday, and since the flight was long they took the whole day to rest up for tonight. Alex is in yet another Superstars match this week, figured with the 3-hour time slot, they'd fit him in somewhere, but I guess not. They were more than happy to see us yesterday when we went to go get them from the airport. And every since Alex found out that Bear was in fact Aaliyah, he has just been more cuter with talking to her than before. In fact that is what he's doing now, talking to her while rubbing my stomach.

"I do need to get ready you know, I'm not done yet."

"Awww."

"You have all night to talk to her."

"True..." He agrees and lets me up.

"But don't worry, she'll be moving around in there for you eventually, if she doesn't hear from you."

Alex chuckles.

"Of course she will."

I get off the bed and go finish getting ready.

"Okay okay relax. Away from daddy for just few minutes and you're already moving around." I say to Liyah as I finish up everything, before coming out of the bathroom.

"She already misses you."

Alex grins and lifts my shirt a bit so he can kiss my stomach.

"Its okay baby girl. Daddy's right here."

"Had daddy time all day, and you're not with her for a few minutes she goes crazy."

"Well I'm guessing its because I was away for so long."

"That's probably it, yeah."

"If she gets to be too much then just let me know."

"I will."

"Are we ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I'm all set."

We grab our things and go down to the car. In Aly's room, she's just finished getting ready herself.

"I can't see my feet." She pouts.

"I know, but I think you look fine."

She twitches and then looks at her stomach.

"Sweetie, your daddy is right there. Is it really necessary to kick mommy in the ribs?"

"Anything I can do to help?" Mike asks.

"I think it'll have to wait until we get there for that. In the meantime, you can help me get my shoes on if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

She sits on the bed and he brings her shoes over and gets them on for her.

"Thank you babe."

"Anytime."

He helps her up and she puts her jacket on before picking up her purse.

"Ready." She declares.

"So am I."

He grabs his bag and they head down to the car. Soon we are at the arena and we head inside. We go right to the room this time, not stopping at the locker room for Mike.

"No match?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? That's not cool."

"Yeah, but hey more time to spend with you and Savannah while we're backstage. Besides the little segment I have to do later."

"True."

"She does love her daddy time." She giggles.

"Very much." She adds.

"Especially since he hasn't been around for two weeks." I mention.

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Liyah was the same way earlier. I stepped away from Alex for just a few minutes and she had started going crazy."

"Aww."

"Someone's a daddy's girl."

"She isn't alone." Aly laughs, patting her belly.

"I think they're gonna have the twin thing like us." She adds.

"That would be funny."

"Oh yes."

We all laugh. She reaches out and grabs Mike's hand, lacing her fingers with his. The show soon starts and after the intro and the pyros and the usual introduction to the show, Justin introduced Cole.

"Ugh, go away."

Aly shifts and gets comfortable against Mike, snuggling into him.

"Cole's stupid but we've already established that."

"Except for when it involves you or Mike."

"True."

He comes running out, extra happy and everything, getting into the ring.

"Can I have your attention please?"

"NO."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a...very special Monday Night Raw Supershow. Now I know it seems like an eternity, but finally Jim Ross has shown some guts and he's here in Boston tonight."

"Oh god no. Not that stupid challenge that Cole had set up for the past few weeks."

"Well hopefully JR wins."

"To take the Michael Cole Challenge."

"And I hope you loooose...please."

"Now I know that Thanksgiving Parade isn't until next week, but right now I'd like to introduce to you, well the closest thing the WWE has to a...cartoon float. Ladies and gentlemen, good ol' JR..Jim Ross."

"You know I sense that Cole will cheat in some way or do something."

"Wouldn't shock me."

"Hey JR, glad you could make it. Hey listen, the competition's simple. There are going to be three challenges. If you win all three, you get your job back as the voice of Monday Night Raw, and I will quit."

"Good."

"Good riddance."

"So JR uh...any questions? Anyhow, thanks for the comment. I'd like to start things off with a...well a competition that you all know and love. Ladies and gentlemen, let's kick off this competition with...some arm wrestling."

"You're kidding me right?

"Apparently not."

"Hey referee, get in here so this...this fat tub of goo doesn't do any cheating in this event."

"If anyone's cheating, it'll be you." I remark.

"Mmhmm."

Cole takes his jacket off, rolling up his sleeves, just taking his time to get ready. They get ready to arm wrestle, but Cole pulls away and walks away...stretching out.

"You don't need to freaking stretch, just arm wrestle him you wuss."

Cole finally gets back to the table and goes to lock hands again, but he pulls away again and grabs chalk from the middle of the table and puts it all over his hands.

"Oh...my...god...you don't need that crap!"

"He's stalling."

They finally are ready and lock hands and once the ref lets their hands go, JR wins it immediately and the Cole's face was priceless.

"Ahahahaha! One to nothing!"

"Hah."

"In your face Cole!"

"Wait a minute..hey ref...wait a minute. You started that a little too quick. No, you know what, hey...I'm just joshing with you all. I actually...I gave up. I gave up because...because...because your barbecue breath is so revolting, it smells like spoiled meat out here. I was about to pass out. In fact the referee had tears in his eyes. Absolutely disgusting."

"Anyhow, so you're up one nothing. It doesn't matter, because now we move on...oh do we want to see this again?" Cole says about the replay of the arm wrestling.

"Look look look, see? I couldn't breathe. Look, I couldn't breathe JR, I couldn't breathe."

"Psh, whatever."

"Okay so you're up one nothing. You're up one nothing. Oh we got to keep showing this? Go ahead Jim Ross, what'd you do pay him off here? You show this replay again? Me losing, again? Oh you guys love that don't you? You love it don't you? Yeah, you love it."

"You're damn right we love it."

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, you're up one nothing JR. There's no way however, that I lose this next competition. In fact, I'm undefeated in this competition. I am so confident in my ability to win, that I am going to allow you the WW Universe, all of you who despise me so much, to actually vote on who you believe wins this next competition."

"Well that was dumb because you know they'll all vote for JR."

"Yup."

"Because this next competition JR, is a dance competition."

"Oh god." I facepalm.

"Not this again."

"Hit my music." Cole says, grabbing a red scarf out of a bag, and putting the mic down.

Music plays and he does the most goofiest, yet dumbest dancing ever. When the music ended, everyone booed him.

"Even when you dance goofy, you dance better than him." Aly says to Mike.

"Because I have rhythm, he doesn't."

"Very true."

"What do you think? So JR, what do you say, you forfeit?"

"Well here's the deal...I'm gonna need a little help folks. I want you to get up if you feel like it, clap your hands and we'll get this on. Play my music!"

He takes his jacket off as music plays for him, and JR was way better than Cole.

"Ahaha! He's got more rhythm than Cole!"

"That's great." Aly laughs.

"Well I...I mean...I have to admit, you actually showed me something there Jim, I've got to admit it. You know what? Too bad the fat boys broke up, or you'd have a job for the rest of your life. Anyhow, I did say I'd leave it in your hands, so all of you who believe that my undefeated streak in dance competitions stay intact, let me hear it."

"Booooooo."

"What shock. Okay, who thought JR won the dance competition?"

"I would say by the crowd's cheers, that he wins. Two to nothing."

"In the hallowed halls of the Garden in Boston Massachusetts, ladies and gentlemen. Where legends are made, it has come down to this. It has come down to the moment of truth. It has come down to Jim Ross two, Michael Cole zero."

"JR your career, my career, they're both on the line. Because of you win this next event, you go back to Raw's lead announcer. And Michael Cole leaves the WWE forever! Well guess what JR, you're about to pull the biggests choke job since the Boston Red Sox. Because this next competition is one that I would like to call simply...who weighs less."

"Well that ain't fair."

"Hey listen, hey..you know what? Being the good sport that I am, I'll go first JR so that you can bat the clean up hole."

Cole steps up first and it's not working correctly so he fixes it.

"Okay let's see if this thing is working now."

He steps up again and the scale reads 200 pounds.

"200 hot pounds." Cole states.

"Hot? Um ewww."

"Ewwww. Gag me."

"Okay JR, go ahead big boy. Hey you like to tweet and tell the world how much weight you lost, well here you go...your opportunity. Hey hey, miracles do happen. Do you believe in miracles Boston?"

JR steps up and of course he weighs more then Cole.

"Awww too bad. 239 pounds. Jim Ross, thanks for playing. You lose! The winner of the Michael Cole challenge is me Michael Cole, and still the voice of the WWE." Cole says and Punk's music interrupts him.

"Oh boy."

"You've got to be kidding me! You're kidding right? You're kidding right? This is my show! This is my moment! This is my challenge! You have no business being out here!" Cole goes off ranting as Punk makes his way to the ring.

"How dare you? How dare you interrupt this...my moment, my celebration."

"How dare I interrupt this, 'cause it was going oh so well wasn't it?"

"It was going great, it was great."

"Your time is up Michael Cole, your time is up."

"I know you probably think that all of this has nothing to do with me, but it really does. See once it became painfully obvious...keyword...painfully obvious that you weren't actually going to give a legitimate shot to JR at getting his job back. This whole thing became a colossal waste of time."

"Thank you!"

"A whole, giant colossal waste of time, except for JR dancing. That...that was awesome. And now we know good ol' JR is better at dancing than you, we know he can beat you at arm wrestling, he weighs more than you...big deal, but he's also a better announcer than you are."

"Amen."

"We knew all these things already, thus making this entire Michael Cole show a colossal waste of time. It's a colossal waste of my time, it's a colossal waste of the audience's time. And speaking of time, your fifteen minutes of fame is up. You had your Wrestlemania moment, it's for you to go see ya' bye bye, I want you to leave."

"Between you, John 'Funkman' Laurinaitis and Alberto Del Rio, this show is becoming absolutely unbearable."

"Absolutely."

"See all these people here...wishing they had a remote in their hands so they can fast forward anytime you have a microphone in your hand."

"Yup...that or just mute him."

"Too true."

"And it's bad enough that any given Monday Night, for two hours we have to your praddling behind that booth. Tonight's three hours, it's a three hour show and it already feels like you've been out here for six."

"He has that part right."

"You see, I want this show to be entertaining and I want it to be interesting, and that's exactly what I plan on doing when I become the new WWE Champion. You see when I'm champion, I will do whatever it takes. I will compete ten times, I will do commentary, I will referee, I will be the guest ring announcer, I will be the time keeper, the bell keeper, I'll hold a camera, I'll hold a microphone. I'll do whatever it takes to make this show as good as it can be. And I'm here right now to start with taking the spotlight off of your...spray-tanned, phony, worthless, untalented..."

"Punk! Punk..."

"Oh look Laryngitis."

"Ugh. What crap will he spew next?"

"Speaking of untalented..."

"I've got to say I'm disappointed. According to my Twitter page, which by the way is 38,000 followers, they wanted to see the competition and not see it broken up."

"Oh yeah? Well screw you and your 38,000 Twitter followers."

"You just don't get it do you? I care about my Twitter followers, like I care about the WWE Universe okay? And I'm gonna give each and every one of you what I think you're interested in seeing tonight. Six days before you compete for the WWE title, tonight Punk you will team up with the world's largest athlete The Big Show. To face the team of Mark Henry and the man you will face at Surivor Series, the WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio. Good luck."

"Boring."

"Hahahaha...hahahaha. Oh boy hahaha. Well it looks like the pipe bomb blew up in your face didn't it Punk? Now we're gonna take care of my business. I demand that you apologize to me. Tell me you're sorry. Tell me you're sorry for all those hurtful things that you just said. Tell me that you are sorry." Cole demands, and Punk just gives the camera an amused look before headbutting Cole and then giving him the Anaconda Vice.

"Bahaha serves you right Cole. Punk just earned some points with that."

"Agreed."

Backstage a limo pulls up with Matt Striker giving us the play by play of who's arriving.

"Okay, this is it. The moment the entire world has been waiting for. The return to Monday Night Raw, of arguably one of the greatest superstars in WWE history. It's been trending all day on Twitter, he has vowed to address the WWE Universe live on Monday Night Raw."

The driver walks around and opens the door at the end of the limo and none other to get out was Mick Foley.

"Nice."

"Mick Foley, what're you doing here?"

"I wouldn't miss the Rock's return to Raw for anything. As you can see, I've spared no expense and believe me that is an expense. But tonight is a night that neither the Rock or John Cena will ever forget. It's great to be back...right here in Boston, Massachusetts."

"Commercials...blehhh."

"Dovremmo dare loro i loro presenti ora"? Aly asks me.

I grin and nod in agreement. Mike and Alex look at us curiously.

"We have presents for you two."

"Presents?"

"Yes."

She moves off the couch and goes over to where the bags are and she hands me one so I can give it to Alex, and she grabs the other so she can give it to Mike. We hand them the bags and they open them eagerly. We grin and snicker at their eagerness. They each end up holding a copy of the same magazine, a pregnancy one with the two of us on the cover.

"When did you have this done?" Mike asks.

"While you two were gone. We were going to tell you but we decided it would be a good surprise for when you got home."

"Yeah, we have an interview in the magazine too." I add.

"Ooooh."

"It's basically about how we deal with being pregnant on the road and everything."

Almost instantly, they open the magazines and they find where our interview is and they start reading it. We laugh and watch them.

"Awwww." Alex says outloud, and I grin since I know he read what I had said about him briefly in the interview.

"Love you too." He smiles, kissing my cheek.

"I know." I smile back.

Aly waits to see Mike's reaction to her comments about him.

"I love you and Savvy very much too." He says, putting the magazine down for a moment to wrap her in a hug, and he kisses her briefly.

She steals another kiss before letting him go back to the magazine. After finishing reading it, they put the magazines down.

"That was a great surprise."

"We're happy to hear that."

"The pictures are great too." Mike adds.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Soon the tag team match was over, and I happen to look over at the screen and see Cody without the mask now.

"No mask? You mean he finally got rid of the plastic garbage?"

"Gasp."

"Good, now he'll actually look decent for once."

"I know right?"

"Just as long as he doesn't go back to that dashing gimmick, I think we're good."

"Even though it was kind of funny how girly he was."

"Girly Man." I snicker.

"Yep." Aly laughs.

"Don't forget the lip gloss tips episode."

"Oh yeah."

While Cody is leaving the ring, the Rock is seen arriving and walking through the halls backstage before going to another commercial. After the commercial, Santino was backstage playing the new WWE 12 game, being the Rock and he's beating up John.

"Hey Broski. I was wondering if you could go online and sign my petition, so I can get a you know...a US title match." Zack says, as he comes into view of the camera.

"Can't you see I'm busy having the Rock beat up John Chena in the special 'People's Edition' of the new WWE 12 video games?"

"People's edition?"

"Oh yes. It's by pre-order only. And not only do you get the Rock as a character, you get a special cover with the Rock on it. Did you know that there was a vote between John Chena and the Rock to see who would be on the cover? And the Rock won by a landslide."

"Please. The Rock can win all the video game cover contests that he wants. But in the ring, my broski John Cena will beat the Rock every night of the week."

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yeah you said-"

"It doesn't matter what I say!"

"Bro, it doesn't matter, listen. We got to agree on this. The Rock and John Cena are gonna destroy the Miz and R-Truth at Survivor Series bro."

"Woo woo woo, you knows it."

"So would you mind signing my petition?"

"Sure."

"Sick."

"And he's a dork."

"Of course."

Ringside was JR and Jerry since Cole was not around at the moment.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Oh good lord."

"I wish she'd lose her voice. I really do."

"I'm surprised she hasn't yet."

"I know."

"I'm here tonight to let all of you know, that there is some bad news. Earlier today, wwe dot com reported that Christian has suffered a serious ankle injury during last week's European tour."

"Yeah, good...but how does that affect you exactly?"

"Oh boohoo."

"After also sustaining a neck injury on Smackdown...excuse me! The bad news, Christian is out of Survivor Series."

"Poor baby." Aly mocks.

"What's discouraging to me though, is that wwe dot com could not write that it was Teddy Long's incompetence that forced an injured Christian to compete! But I have good news. Are you ready for my good news?"

"If you're leaving Raw and going to Smackdown for good, then yes I am happy."

"I have spoken to my dear friend John Laurinaitis, and I'm so happy to announce that my-" Vickie starts to say but is cut off by Dolph.

"I am happy to announce that your United States Champion and official show stealer of Raw, is now officially on Team Barrett. It's...it's actually funny to me that you call it Team Barrett, when I'm the one with the championships, the looks, the skills, the charisma, the girls, the list goes on and on. And by the way, how damn good am I at this?"

"Not very."

"What's most important, is that I am officially...officially in action at Survivor Series this Sunday. But tonight it's onto bigger things literally. I am taking on something that is more cyborg than man. A superstar with two first names and no clue. I'm talking about the giant Mason Ryan."

"You mean the man that can beat you?"

"And he's just gonna get a little taste of what Team Orton has in store for this Sunday at Survivor Series."

"Uh huh...we'll see about that...Ziggles."

After the quick break, Cole is ringside with Laryngitis and he has a sling over his arm.

"Oh come on, what a baby. You're not really hurt so take that stupid thing off, you wuss."

They walk over to the announce table and Laurinaitis instructs JR to take his headset off and leave, and he does so peacefully as Mason Ryan comes out.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I'll tell you what it's about, JR's been fired again like he should've been. He should've never come out here and try to take my job. And I'm gonna tell you right now, I just spoke with David Otunga in the back. I am gonna sue CM Punk for everything he's worth. For that assault on me, an unprovoked attack. I have to go through a Catscan and MRI after the show tonight, I may have a dislocated shoulder, I may have torn tendons, I may have a broken arm, I don't even know if I'm going to be able to use my arm again."

"Oh my god, SHUT UP."

Aly sighs.

"Hungry." She mumbles.

"Catering or something from the snacks I brought?" I ask.

"Hmm...normally I'd say your stash but I'm craving strawberries and spaghetti salad."

"Okay."

"I'll go with you this time. That way we all get our alone time with each other." Mike says.

"Sounds good."

Mike gets up first and then holds his hand out to help her up fro the couch. She takes it and he carefully pulls her up. She kisses him quickly and then they head out of the room and down to catering. When they get to catering, Mike insists that she sit down at a table while he gets everything for her. She watches him, smiling softly while unconciously rubbing her belly. He comes over to the table shortly after with what she wanted.

"Thank you daddy." She kisses his cheek as he scoots a chair close to hers.

"You're welcome."

She starts eating while he rubs her stomach. And he of course talks to Savannah at the same time. He grins as she moves in response.

"Oh just wait until she starts stretching out, you'll really be able to feel her." She giggles.

"I'm still waiting for that." He chuckles.

"Oh she'll do it sooner or later."

"Depending on her, there'll be a hand, a foot, anything."

Mike laughs a bit. She finishes the spaghetti salad, and decides to take a small break before eating the strawberries. In the meantime, she puts her hands on her belly, pushing gently and feeling around.

"She's laying here." She traces her shape on her stomach.

"Her head is down there, and he feet are up here." She adds, tapping the spots gently.

"And you know all that by just feeling around..."

"The doctor showed me."

"Ohhh."

"Here, let me show you." She says and she takes his hand, showing him how to gently press enough to feel parts of Savvy's body.

"Wow."

"I know." She smiles.

"Sometimes if you do that, she'll react to it."

"Like that." She laughs when she moves.

"Someone knows I can feel her." Mike chuckles.

"I think so daddy."

"You have the magic touch I swear." She adds.

Mike laughs.

"You do too."

"Yeah but its harder for me to give proper massages with this belly of mine."

"That's okay."

"This is more important." He leans down and kisses her stomach.

"Careful, she might get you."

He manages to move in time and they both laugh.

"She almost got you."

"Almost."

"She really wants to get you."

"She'll have to keep trying."

"Oh she will."

She then reaches out for the strawberries. She grabs a few and starts to eat them. She offers one to Mike silently.

"Thank you." He says, taking it.

She laughs as he nips her fingers since he took it with his teeth.

"Piranha."

He just gives her an innocent look.

"My goofy piranha." She giggles, nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you too."

"I know you do."

"And I love you." She adds.

She kisses him gently.

"Can you go get another thing of strawberries? I might want more before the night is over."

"Yeah of course."

"Thank you much." She says as he gets up.

"Anything for you."

"I know."

Then he goes over and gets another thing of strawberries, before coming back.

"Back to the room." She says, getting up while still holding the first container of strawberries.

He nods and she gets up, then they both start heading back to the room.

"I feel like a penguin." She mutters.

"But you like penguins."

"I do...it's just awkward to be waddling like one."

"Right."

"We do have a penguin baby then." She giggles, patting her belly.

"Our little penguin." Mike chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

They get back to the room, to see that Mick Foley is out in the ring.

"What'd we miss?"

"Zack was backstage and he got Mick to sign his petition and they were acting all goofy and whatnot." I explain.

"Ah, sounds like fun."

"Thank you...for that very warm response. As a Kansas farm girl once said, there's no place like home."

"So while it's great fun to be back here in WWE where I belong, I came out here to talk about serious business. Most of you know, this Sunday at Survivor Series, we'll be seeing an epic confrontation featuring one of the greatest tag team combinations of all time. Now they're saying never before and never again, but I'd like to think that maybe they could do it again. Maybe one day for...the Rock and Cena connection."

"He has a point there."

"I'm talking about one of my best friends The Rock...and his tag team partner John Cena. See that's the problem...that's the problem. And while I respect everybody's right to their own opinion, I would like to think to see John Cena in more of the way that I see him...as one of the greatest performers in WWE history."

"That's okay, that's okay. So tonight I know I have a task in front of me, and I'm gonna do what I do best. I'm gonna fix things and make then right, and I'm gonna do that by introducing my good friend...Mr. John Cena."

"You know, we need to hang out with him. We haven't done that in a while." Aly says to me.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure the girls wanna hang out with their uncle." I laugh.

"Of course." She laughs too.

"Oh, wait...John doesn't know that Bear is a girl yet."

"Oh, right."

"Ooooh he's gonna be excited."

"Yeah."

He does the same as always, getting into the ring and standing there with Mick Foley with a big smile on his face.

"Can you believe this? The sold out, excited TD Garden here in Boston. Mick Foley...invites me to join him in the ring. Mick...thank you. Here's the thing though, the Rock and I...we don't need to be friends to be a tag team. I know what you're trying to do, I respect it, but when I asked the Rock to be my partner, it was because it was fantastic. He's electrifying. He's the most electrifying man in all of entertainment. I didn't ask the Rock to be my partner because he's my friend."

"Hold on John, I know that. I know that and maybe I...maybe I pushed things a little bit when I referred to us being good friends. I think it could be more truthful to say that we spend a little time together, we know each other. Our relationship is forged more on a mutual respect. Am I right?"

"I like everybody else here, respect the hell out of Mick Foley. For everything that he's done. You're absolutely correct."

"I think I can sum it up, of it being something of a tale of two writing. The truth...2006...I watched, I observed. I've seen your matches, I saw people responding, but I watched how you interacted with the people backstage and I wrote you a letter by hand expressing my admiration for the fact that you treated everybody in the WWE locker room with respect. From the bottom guy in the wrong to the very biggest superstar in the dressing room, and that makes you in my book a hell of a man."

"Now where I got a little trouble is by doing this relatively new Twitter thing. You can follow me...MickFoley. Where I took to the airwaves after Raw and I said, hey I think it's about time that everyone started showing a little bit more appreciation for the legacy of great matches that John Cena has had in WWE. It was like a firestorm of controversy...a firestorm, and something of an expert, I think you're among the very best to ever step foot inside this ring. Take a good look at this shirt John...take a good look. Once it was two, and now it is one. Once it was torn apart, now it is brought together and tonight right here in Boston, Massachusetts. I would like to be the thread, that like this shirt, brings you and the Rock together. I've done it before, I can do it again, how you may ask? By doing this...this John Cena, is your life!"

Mick points to the tron, and creepy music plays and 'This Is Your Life' comes across the tron in black and white.

"I...don't think this is good idea. I saw this before...you've done-"

"Nonsense. Roll the emotionally powerful video tribute. Do it now yeah."

Then an album type thing comes onto the screen with John's name at the top and 'This Is Your Life' down the bottom. It's a picture slideshow and video slideshow of his life from when he grew up in West Newbury.

"Awwwww, he was a cute baby!"

"Awwww!"

"Even as a kid he was a dork."

Then it comes to a picture where he had a mohawk type hairdo.

"Pfffft! Ohhhh what was he thinking?" I crack up.

"Yup."

When the thing ended, John had a look on his face that was embarrassment or a look that showed that he was going to cry or something.

"I told you it'd be powerful."

"Gah...that was uh...what song did you use?" John asks, cracking up.

We all laugh.

"Listen, you're gonna remember this voice John. A voice from your past, someone very special let's hear it!"

"You're up Johnny!"

"Hahaha, that's right. It's your little league coach from West Newbury Massachusetts, Mr. Will Grey!"

His coach comes out and down to the ring and hugs him, but he doesn't hug back...being embarrassed and all.

"John's at a loss for words. But I'd like you to share with all of us, the story you told me. Go ahead coach."

"It's the bottom of the 6th, West Newbury down by a run. Bases are loaded, two outs, all we needed was a base hit. And John...struck out."

"Oops. Poor Sully." Aly laughs.

"I...I struck out looking...looking."

"I told him that failing that spot, would help him become a better man. But that didn't keep Johnny from crying his eyes out all day."

"Awww."

"Thank you coach. I think you've proved your point here. Those tears are dry now and you've overcome. It's alright, because everybody strikes out once in a while."

"You're striking out with this whole thing right now."

"If you managed to turn that frown upside down, that's exactly what I'm gonna do right now...because there's someone else from your past, someone I found, someone you're gonna remember really well, somebody instrumental. The beginning years for you here in WWE. Let's hear from him right now."

"Boo-yah, John! Remember when we used to roll like this?"

"We're talking about you're old rap partner B-Squared...Bull Buchanan."

Then they show John back in 2003 on Smackdown, his rapper gimmick.

"Oh...my...god." I crack up.

Aly starts laughing too.

"Wonderful...so wonderful." John says, showing an embarrassed smile.

Then Mick introduces him and he walks down to the ring.

"He's actually here, he's actually here...Bull Buchanan everybody. This ought to be fantastic."

"It's good to see you."

"It is great to see you."

"Now you mentioned to me that John was really instrumental in your history here in WWE? Would you like to share that with all of us right now."

"John Cena was the greatest tag team partner I've ever had...bar none...bar none. John, I don't wanna get emotional or mushy, but teaming with you...was the greatest time of my life."

"It was...it was. You know I mean, we eventually broke up. All great tag teams do. But I mean look at you. Look at you. One of the greatest superstars, made into one of the greatest superstars of all time. Yeah! I mean for me...it's been alright, I mean I got fired you know...didn't see that coming. Uh...got fired, the old lady left me, she divorced me..took off. Lost all my money in a ponzie scheme, that was a whole lot of fun. Oh and you know to top it off John, remember the dog...remember my dog? Yeah he bit...right there on my arm...yeah...gave me rabies, pretty much finished my career. So you know what John, I guess what I'm trying to say is...you ruined my life!"

"Well finally something worse than the ShockMaster."

"He just said he wanted to come back...that did not go well. But I have somebody back there who truly loves you. I know..."

"I'll give you once chance."

"...because he told me. John he's...he's your father."

"Awwwwww!"

"Awwwwww."

"Please welcome to Raw, John Cena Sr.!"

"Thank you very very much Mick. I'd like to say something to the WWE Universe. Especially those testosterone jacked up apes out there, who keep chanting 'Cena Sucks'. You know what? Cena doesn't suck, YOU suck."

"Ahahahaha. That's awesome."

"Poor John, he's so embarrassed."

"How dare you hassle my son? Do you have any idea how hard he works? Look...little children love him...so...let's be cool, let's boo him."

"They're...they're definitely going to now."

"You're not cool, you're losers! You're not one half the man my so-" John cuts his father off.

"Dad dad, I..I know what you're trying to do...uh..I love you...I love you. This is...this is awful, this is not the time for this. I'll tell you what, I'll see you backstage, we'll hit up Kowloon later on don't worry about it. This is just...not the time. You see...no no no. Because I knew what he was trying to do Mick, and that's not me, I've never told anybody how to feel about me. Everybody in this building, even The Rock backstage. They can feel however they want about me. Mick, that wasn't my life. This...this here, this is my life. This 20 by 20 box, being in front of these people, being here whether they want to boo me or they want to cheer me, my two feet in this ring is all I have."

"That's what I'm gonna show on Sunday at Survivor Series and listen...I'm gonna save you the trouble. This is one of wrestling greatest catastrophies right up there with the Gobbly Gooker. This...is done. I'm doing-"

"Wait wait wait wait, I will grant you this has not gone well thus far. But I'm gonna salvage it, I paid a lot money. To tell you the truth, I'm a little bit disappointed with the people here treating you with this type of disrespect. I've got about 5 people lined up back here but..."

"Who are you gonna bring out next Frank the Clown?"

"No, I'm gonna bring out the best one first. Okay? She has eyes clear as a blue Texas sky. Breath like mountain strawberries. Do you remember when she said that..." Mick is cut off by Rock's music.

"Oh jeez."

"Oh lord."

The Rock comes out and just Rock Bottoms Mick before leaving the ring.

"Oookay."

"...right..."

After the break was a match against Sheamus and Jack Swagger. Vickie started her yapping from the start of the match until the end. She screams like crazy when Sheamus wins.

"Oh my god shut up."

"Annoying woman."

Then backstage the Bellas are with Zack and he's asking them to sign his petition. But they ditch him for Alberto, being all flirty.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Ewwwwwww." Aly makes a face.

That's followed by yet another break and after that, Nattie was in the ring with Beth ringside for her. Kelly being Nattie's opponent, accompanied by Eve and Alicia.

"Really Kelly? You don't deserve to wear that Patriots jersey."

Aly rolls her eyes.

"Oh...my...god...what is up with Alicia's dress. Looks like colored blocks threw up on her."

"I know right? Hideous."

"Another one with no fashion sense."

"Mmhmm."

"Ugh...not that Maxim covershoot!" I look away from the tv as Kelly's behind the scenes video of her cover shoot is played.

"Your cover shoot was much better." Alex says.

"Yes, because we didn't do a skimpy bathing suit cover shoot, unlike her.

"Even if you did a swimsuit cover, yours would be better."

"Of course it would."

"You two have better taste."

After that was finally over, the match had started. Nattie instantly took her down, trying for a pin but Kelly kicks out. She picks her up and puts her in the corner, yelling at her to cry. She goes to hit her, but she moves and Nattie slides down into the corner. Then Kelly rubs her butt in her face, leading to Beth trying to get involved and that's when Alicia and Eve start yelling at her. Nattie tries to go for the SharpShooter, but Kelly rolls her up and wins.

"Lame!"

After that Del Rio comes in to Laurinaitis' office and blah blah blah. Going back to ringside, Cole's in a sling.

"Faker. Ohhh poor baby."

"Idiot."

During one of the breaks where they were showing Survivor Series stuff, Mike had to leave beacuse he and Truth were gonna be involved in an interview. After the Survivor Series stuff, they're with Striker.

"I'm here with The Awesome Truth, R-Truth and The Miz. Gentlemen, the talk of Survivor Series has been all about The Rock and John Cena. Do you in any way feel overshadowed?"

Mike doesn't answer.

"Last week on Monday Night Raw, you were victorious in the main even against John Cena and Zack Ryder. Do you still feel a bit disrespected?"

Truth doesn't answer either.

"What can this team of Awesome Truth do to get the attention of John Cena and The Rock at Survivor Series?"

Neither one of them answer again, Mike just turning his head slowly to look at Striker, giving him the evil eyes glare.

"Uh-oh. That look is never good."

"Not really."

Then he looks at Truth and they walk away, before fading to Punk backstage and Punk's attacked from behind by Del Rio, leading to a backstage brawl. The refs have trouble, but they get him to get away from him before a commercial break. After that break, it was the tag team match involving Punk and Del Rio.

"Ick."

"Stupid."

We basically don't pay attention to the tag match because it was so boring. With the distractions from our husbands, it was no problem with not paying attention to the match. After that match was over however, there was a replay of what the Rock did.

"You actually get to be in the ring with him at the pay-per-view." Aly points out to Mike.

"Yeah I know."

"How do you feel?"

"Excited."

"I'm not seeing excitement."

"Hiding it?" She asks.

"...yeah."

"Ah."

After the break Santino came out and strutted down the ramp and gets into the ring, grabbing a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please forgive me for interrupting but I could not resist. You see, it was ths very ring, this very building, this very city, where earlier this year, I came this close to winning the Royal Rumbles."

"You remember! You remember! And I would've did it too, if it wasn't for that som-a-ma-gun Alberto Del Rio."

He goes on until Kevin Nash interrupts, and they talk back and forth, leading to Nash knocking him out. He goes on to talk himself, before giving Santino the Jacknife Powerbomb before leaving.

"What does that prove?"

"Nothing."

The next match of the night was Wade vs Randy, Wade doing his usual trash talking before the match.

"Get him Randy!" I say a while into the match.

Aly shakes her head and leans into Mike more.

The match was long, but it comes to the end. Eventually after that, the Rock is introduced and he does his whole spiel for a while, saying he wants to do some ass whoopin' to Mike and Truth.

"Oh, time for me to go out there to confront him about that."

Aly grumbles quietly, having to move.

"This is the last time I'm moving...promise."

She just mumbles under her breath.

"I'm sorry."

"...it's okay. I just don't like moving once I get comfy."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"I know."

He gets up and heads out and shortly after, he and Truth come out and get into the ring, mics in hand.

"Really? Really? Really Rock. That's what you want?" Mike says first.

"We got news for you Rock. Don't what me! If you actually think for one second you're doing anything to us, I mean anything, you're the most delusional man in entertainment or Twitter-tainment. Raw gets Rocked. What a joke. Truth is, everytime we're on this show...Raw gets..." Truth adds.

"Aweeeesoooome." Mike finishes.

"See Rock, we don't care about how you spend your day. We don't care about what you make trend. What we do care about is leaving you a beaten, quivering mess." Mike adds.

"As a matter of fact, we can do that right now." Truth says, starting to remove his jacket, but Mike stops him.

"But that's not gonna happen right now. See, we don't care what you want. And we definitely don't care what you people want. It's all about what WE want. And what we want is, to make history at the biggest Survivor Series of all time. So tonight, Raw gets Rocked! But this Sunday, Rock gets beat."

"And that's the truth."

The crowd starts chanting 'Boots To Asses' and just as Mike and Truth go to leave, John comes out.

"Oh great."

"Are...are you wearing makeup?" John asks, looking at Mike very closely.

Aly can't help but snicker.

"I'm sorry...you'll have to excuse my partner, he gets a little excited, tells everybody he's the captain of Team Bring It, sadly enough the only thing he's brought in the last seven years is a bunch of crappy messages via satellite." John says about Rock.

"And you'll have to excuse The Rock's partner, 'cause clearly he's not used to having the support of someone who's already reached puberty." The Rock retorts.

"You see, The Rock's partner is so concerned about rising above the hate. But what he should be concerned with is The Rock's size fifteen boot rising up and kicking him right in his lady parts." Rock adds.

We can't help but laugh.

"And by the way, right now, Cena's Lady Parts, trending worldwide." Rock continues.

"A lady parts chant, wow. You know uh, what my partner doesn't understand is...despite his recent fascination with Twitter and of course my fictional mangina...Sunday we have to be a team. And at Survivor Series if my partner's ego gets in the way of the team, well John Cena Bitch Slapped Rocky is gonna be trending worldwide." John adds.

"I am so sick of this. Excuse my partner, excuse my partner. Really? Really? I am sick of the Rock and Cena show. You guys are trying to make us an afterthought, but you know what, go ahead. Because the last time that happened, I won the main event of WrestleMania! Everybody's talking about The Rock and Cena, Cena and Rock. Why not make it a National holiday?" Mike exclaims.

"Saying never before and never again. When we get done with you two, at Survivor Series at Madison Square Garden, it will never be forgotten." Mike adds.

"Little Johnny and Little Rocky wants to go back and forth for all you Little Jimmys. Have a blast, we'll see you Sunday." Truth continues.

Boots To Asses is being chanted again.

"Oh...you will see us on Sunday. But as they're saying, we're all here right now, boots to asses." Rock says before going after Truth and John goes after Mike.

Aly just covers her face, not wanting to watch this. Rock delivers the Rock Bottom to Truth and John goes to deliver the AA to Mike, but Rock pulls him off, giving him a Rock Bottom before leaving the ring.

"It over?" Aly asks, muffled by her hands.

"Yeah, it's over."

She moves her hands to her stomach, wincing slightly.

"Movement? Or Braxton Hicks?"

She holds up two fingers, trying to breathe deeply.

"Need help like comforting or something?"

She waves me off, shaking her head.

"Alright."

It passes and she sighs, sinking into the couch.

"Worst part about the final stretch."

"Actually its the backaches and the difficulty sleeping."

"Oh, right."

"Yes Braxton Hicks are uncomfortable but they come and go."

"Right."

She rubs her stomach lightly, trying to relax.

"I'm sure Mike will be back soon and we can all head back to the hotel."

"Mmm."

And it's a while, but Mike makes it back.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

The rest of us get up and grab our things before following Mike out the door and out to the car. Then it's off to the hotel for the night.


	256. Thanksgiving Football Game

It's finally Thanksgiving and we're all down in Dallas at Alex's brother Kris' house. Both Mike and Alex are up helping with getting the food ready for Thankgiving dinner today before we go to the football game later. We have been trying to go help but we get ushered back into the living room each time.

"Okay okay...chill." I say to Alex.

"You two need to relax."

"All we want to do is help."

"We have everything under control. Your job is to rest."

"Okay..."

"This is more important than helping cook." Alex says, putting his hand on my stomach.

"My brother is right. It's mor important to keep yourself and my niece in there safe." Kris, his brother agrees.

"I know." I say, giving him a smile.

"You just relax and we'll take care of everything."

"Alright, just try not to hurt yourselves."

"We'll try." They nod.

They disappear into the kitchen.

"Aw." Aly says lightly, curled up in the recliner.

"What?" I ask.

"It's cute to see Alex and Kris all concerned over you."

"Oh I know right?"

"It's fun to see the guys turn all protective over us."

"Definitely."

"It'll b eeven more fun to watch them turn to mush over the girls when they're born."

"Oh I can't wait for that."

"Me either." She giggles.

"Definitely gonna be a day to remember."

"Oh yes."

"Savannah and Aaliyah...still love it."

"Me too." Aly smiles.

"Yes we're talking about you." She says to her stomach.

"She moving?" I ask.

"But of course." She says wryly.

"Does someone want their daddy?"

"Probably." She laughs softly.

"Daddy's girl."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, rubbing her belly.

"Just wait...Liyah will start moving too."

"Yeah." I laugh.

"She's definitely a daddy's girl herself." I add.

"Another thing that they'll have in common."

"Yup."

Aly hums qietly, trying to keep Savannah soothed so she doesn't kick too hard.

"What's cool is when she stretches."

"I'm sure."

"It feels kind of weird though."

"Not to mention it looks weird." She adds.

"Yeah."

"It's fun to push on her and see if she pushes back." She laughs.

"Mike loves it when she pushes her hand out."

"Or her foot." She adds.

"He just loves to feel them." She continues.

"I love watching his reaction, it's so cute." She finishes, giggling.

"Awwww."

"She's dancing or soemthing in there." She say amusedly as she runs her hands over her belly.

"Someone's really happy." I laugh.

"Mmhmm."

"Daddy's busy helping making the food." She says to Savannah.

"You'll have to wait sweetie."

Then my phone goes off and I look at the screen seeing it's a text from Carlos and the text says that he and the guys are singing the National Anthem at the football game tonight.

"Hey BTR is singing the anthem at the game tonight." I say as I type a reply to them.

"Oh really? Nice." Aly smiles.

"We haven't seen them in forever. I can't wait to go tonight."

"It's definitely going to be fun."

"Ohhh they only know about Savannah...well of her...they don't know that's her name. And they don't know about me. Because the last time we saw them was our weddings."

"True. Oh this will be fun."

"Oh yes."

"They'll be so shocked"

"But glad to see us at the same time."

"Oh of course."

"And there goes Liyah again." I giggle.

"Figures." Aly laughs.

"I'm telling you it's our twin thing we got going on."

"Yeah."

"Our daughters are definitely gonna have that trait."

"More than likely." Aly laughs.

"Isn't that right?" I ask Aaliyah, and she moves in response.

"That's what I thought."

"Aww." Aly snickers.

"I so can't wait to see her movements. Shouldn't be too much longer now right?"

"Soon."

"Alex will be happy."

"Oh yeah."

Then we turn the tv on and start to watch the Thanksgiving Day parade as the food is being made.

"Oooh fun." Aly laughs as we see a fun float.

Then Mike comes out with a plate of snacks for us to hold us over until the actual food is done.

"Thanks babe." Aly smiles up at him when he hands her a plate.

"You're welcome."

She keeps looking at him expectantly, waiting for a kiss. And it's like he read her mind, because he leans down and kisses her briefly.

"Mmm. Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles and kisses her head before rubbing her stomach.

He chuckles when he feels the movements of Savvy."

"She's having fun." Aly giggles.

"It feels like it."

"I know."

"Is my little girl having fun in there?" Mike asks, moving down to her stomach.

Of course Savvy kicks in response.

"Seems like that's a yes."

"I think so Daddy." Aly giggles.

"Daddy loves you Savvy." Mike says, kissing her stomach.

That's when she decides to stretch and push her foot out.

"Oh look at that..." Aly giggles.

Mike grins widely and pushes on her foot gently. She pulls it in and pushes it back out.

"I think she wants to play a game with her daddy." I laugh.

"Mmhmm." Aly laughs too.

Mike continues to play the game with Savannah of pushing on her foot so she pulls it back in and pushes it back out. Aly and I just watch amusedly, occasionally laughing.

"That's become her new favorite game."

"It's a Daddy and Savvy game." Aly giggles.

"Awwwww."

"I just love watching it." She smiles.

"I bet."

"I should get back to the kitchen." Mike sighs.

"Awww. I wanna snuggle." She pouts, playing with his shirt.

"I know...but I still have to go help."

She pouts more and sighs, retracting her fingers.

"I'll be back out in a bit okay?"

"Mmkay." She says softly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses her one last time before going back into the kitchen. She pouts and grabs her pillow, snuggling with that instead.

"Awww, don't be sad." I say.

"I can't help it."

"I want to be snuggling with him."

She sniffles quietly and rubs her stomach with one hand.

"I'm gonna go see if they really need Mike out there." I say, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You don't have...to." she starts to protest weakly.

"You're getting upset though."

"I don't want to make Mike feel bad."

"You won't."

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't. He loves you."

"I know, but he'd feel bad for me being upset, which would make me feel worse."

"Alright, so I won't go get him then."

She nods slightly.

"I am thirsty however...want anything?"

"Um...I'm actually craving peppermint hot chocolate. Regular hot chocolate will do if they don't have peppermint." She says.

"Alright."

I get back up and walk to the kitchen. I greet everyone as I walk into the kitchen.

"Whatcha need?" Alex asks once I give him a kiss.

"Oh I just need something to drink and Aly wants peppermint hot chocolate."

"Sure thing." He says.

Alex gets me something to drink and Mike makes Aly's hot chocolate.

"And Mike...I think you should spend more time out there with her."

"Something wrong?" He frowns.

"Not really. She's just in one of her clingy moods I think, and it's you she wants."

"Don't let her know that I told you."

Mike nods, knowing how she can get. Once the hot chocolate was ready, he leaves the kitchen to bring it out to Aly. He walks up to the recliner and she glances up.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"You're welcome. Want me to sit with you?"

"Only if you're not busy."

"Oh no...they don't need me in there anymore."'

She carefully puts her pillow somehwere else and then scooches over to give him room. He sits down in the recliner next toher and he wraps an arm around her while his other hand rests on her stomach. She snuggles into him and reaches up for a kiss.

"Love you." She says after she pulls away.

"Love you too." He replies.

She reaches for the snacks and munches on some.

"She looks way happier now." I smiles as I look on from the kitchen.

"Good." Alex says.

"It's the little things that make us happy." I say.

"Right. Well we love to make you two happy."

"I know." I smile at him and give him a kiss.

"Now why don't you go back out there and I'll be out in a bit to check on you."

"Okay." I agree, picking up my drink.

Then I head out of the kitchen and back out into the living room. I sit on the couch and I go back to snacking too.

"Much better." Aly says, nuzzling Mike's neck.

"Awwww." I smile at Aly and Mike.

We all watch the parade and after a bit, Kris and Alex come out and join us.

"Everything is cooking." Kris says.

I smile and turn my attention back to the parade on the tv. We watch all the floats and things, making comments.

"Alright...that's good."

"So your dad is coming later right?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay." I reply.

"We'll be on the sidelines for the game today too." He adds.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Of course you'll have to be safe. You know how dangerous sidelines are." Kris says.

"Of course."

"But regardless, being on the sidelines will be fun." Aly adds.

"Definitely."

"Which sideline?" I ask.

"The Cowboys' sideline."

"Oooh...one of my favorite teams."

"They aren't bad. Way better than the Packers, that's for sure." Aly laughs.

"Yeah...thank god there's no cheeseheads haha."

"Yeah." She snickers.

"The game should be a good one."

"For sure."

"And not to mention the performances in store."

"Oh yeah."

"Especially excited for BTR."

"They'll be so happy to see us." Aly laughs.

"Oh yes."

"Should be amusing."

"Definitely."

"Especially the reactions to the baby bumps." Aly giggles.

"Oh yes...that too."

The guys chuckle. Aly looks amused as Mike rubs on her stomach.

"You know what I should've made? My brownies." I mention.

"Ooh. I should've made that almond chocolate cake with the whipped cream pudding frosting too." Aly says.

"Oooh yeah. Maybe for Christmas."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Because it's really good."

"Yeah."

Soon enough time passed by and the rest of Alex's family showed up for Thanksgiving dinner. Of course everyone is gushing and fawning over the two of us because of our bellies. We smiles at all the fawning and gushing...and explain that our daughters are still in our bellies moving. We answer all the questions we can while the guys are setting up the table and everything. Once the table was all set up, all we were waiting for was the food. They set that out and we all start eating. While eating we do the usual and talk occasionally. Once we get finished, we both cuddle up against our husbands.

"Your daughter has not stopped moving." I tell Alex.

"Really?" He asks, laughing.

"Yes...a bit more active today."

Alex grins and kisses me, rubbing my belly afterwards.

"Someone wanted my attention today didn't they?" He asks Liyah.

She kicks in response.

"Yes she did." I giggle.

"She missed her Daddy time." I add.

"Aww. Daddy missed you too." He says, leaning down to kiss my stomach.

I watch him and smile at the pure cuteness. Then he talks to her a bit. It almost brings me to tears at how cute he's being, but I hold the tears back. After that, he straightens back up and kisses me.

"You're too cute sometimes...you know that right?" I ask after we pull away.

"Of course." Alex laughs.

Then I go back to relaxing against him as we watch the first football game of the day before we have to leave for the one we're going to. Aly's already snuggled back up to Mike, sighing in content as he rubs her back. And that of course makes her fall asleep like always.

"Magic hands." I tease.

"She tells me that all the time." Mike chuckles.

"Well it's true. She almost always falls asleep when you do that."

"I know...it's cute though."

"Aww." I smile.

He just smiles back and continues to rub her back. She unconsciously scooches closer, burrowing into him and hiding her face. He kisses her head before resting his on hers. I smile and go back to watching tv. The time seemed to pass by quickly while watching the game. Surprisingly I never fell asleep. It's finally time for us to get ready. I go to do so with Alex while Mike tries to get Aly up.

"Lyssa...time to get up."

She mumbles incoherently and clings to him.

"It's time to get ready to go to the game."

She makes a whining noise.

"Unless you'd rather stay here."

She shakes her head.

"Then you have to get up and go get ready."

"Aww..." She whines.

"We can cuddle on the way there."

"Sure but I'm so comfyyyy. I don't wanna move..."

"I know...I'd carry you but I don't think I can."

She sighs and pushes away. She gets up and walks to the bedroom, waddling like she's prone to nowadays. Mike gets up and follows her.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? No. Fat? Yes."

"Lyssa...we talked about this..."

She looks away stubbornly, trying not to cry as she picks ot some other clothes.

"You're not fat."

"Right." She scoffs, and starts to change.

"You're not."

"Tell that to the scale."

"You're carrying our daughter, that's an amazing thing."

She sighs and goes into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Mike sighs himself and sits down on the bed, waiting for her to come out. She does her morning routine and comes out. She walks over and picks up a pair of boots, sitting on the bed to put them on.

"Not going to talk to me now?" He asks.

She doesn't say anything due to the waves of different emotions going through her while she's trying to put on her boots. Mike sighs.

"I have to stop doing this."

She tugs on her boots one at a time, trying not to sniffle.

"Lyssa...please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? I'm fat and heavy and a freaking whale!" She throws her hands up, bursting into tears.

"No you're not. Stop saying that. You know I don't think that at all."

"It feels like it!"

He gets up from his spot on the bed and walks around, kneeling down in front of her. He grabs her hands and runs his thumbs around soothingly.

"My rings are getting tight. I can't see my feet, and I don't have a belly button anymore. I don't feel pretty or sexy." She sniffles.

"You don't need all those things to be perfect to be pretty or sexy. I didn't marry you for your looks. I married you because of the person you are."

She manages a smile through her tears.

"And besides, you don't see yourself like I see you. You look gorgeous. You're glowing."

"Really?"

"Really." He repeats.

"Good to know."

He reaches up and starts to wipe her tears away.

"I'm being serious too. I love seeing you carry our baby."

"Honestly?" She asks quietly.

"Honestly."

She sighs and leans into his touch.

"I'm sorry I keep flipping out, I can't help it."

"I know, I know...it's okay."

She nuzzles her cheek into his hand and reaches out to bring him closer to her. He follows her and he wraps her in a hug. She snuggles into him, kissing his neck gently.

"Shall we get going now?"

"Yeah. I just need to get my jacket and my gloves and stuff. Don't want to get cold."

"Right, don't want that."

"No." she shakes her head.

She reluctantly pulls away and gathers the things she needs. Then she and Mike leave the room, coming back into the living room where we're all waiting.

"Sorry to make you wait." She says quietly.

"Oh it's okay."

"You're preggo, you're excused." Kris says, laughing a bit.

"Oh thanks." She laughs lightly.

"Plus...Alex had to take a bit of time calming Liyah down. So there was no rush." I add.

"Moving up a storm?" She asks.

"Just a bit yeah."

"Savvy's being quiet for the time being."

"It's either the same or the opposite with them." I laugh.

"I know." Aly laughs a bit.

"Well off to the game now."

"Right."

We all head out to the car and it's off to the game. When we get there, we walk in and head to the sideline.

"This is crazy." Aly breathes, looking around.

"I know right?"

"But it's so cool."

"Definitely.

We're directed to our spots and they make sure that there are chairs for me and Aly. We sit and relax while the guys hang out with Alex and Kris' dad, talking sports. The two of us talk about various things and both of us are rubbing our bellies at some point.

"This should be fun."

"Uh huh."

It's a bit of a wait, but the seats in the stands start filling up.

"Getting full." Aly remarks.

"And getting closer to game time." I add.

"Yup."

"And closer to seeing the guys."

"Which will be so fun."

"Oh yes."

"I can't wait."

It's not too long before all the seats are filled and the teams are out on the field for a warm up. After a bit they started to clear the field because the game was about to start and that means BTR. Aly and I exchange excited smiles. We see a stage getting set up in the middle of the field.

"Getting exciting."

"Yeah." Aly smiles.

It's not too long after that when we see them walk out. We both cheer, clapping loudly. They of course hear us and turn...looking at us. We wave and they wave back before they go out to the stage. We stand up and go through the anthem and all that before sitting back in our chairs. The jets fly overhead and then they walk off the stage...heading in our direction.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Aly says once they get close enough.

"And what a long time it was." Kendall nods.

"Yeah, things got so busy."

"Yeah...and we've had some big changes." I add.

"Oh yeah." Aly laughs lightly.

We wait for them to react to our bellies.

"Like those?" Carlos jokes, pointing to our bellies.

"We were waiting for your reaction." We giggle.

"We know it's surprising." Aly adds.

"It was surprising to us too."

"I bet."

"Both girls by the way."

"Really? Wow."

"Mmhmm."

"When are you two having the babies?" Logan asks.

"I'm due in mid January, she's due in late March." Aly replies.

"Yup...Savannah and Aaliyah."

"Aww, cute names."

"I know right?"

Aly looks at her stomach.

"Suuure now you wake up."

"Awwww."

"You guys can feel if you want." She smiles.

"Me first!" Kendall says excitedly.

We all laugh and he steps closer. She takes one of his hands and places it where Savvy is moving.

"Wow."

"She's strong." He comments.

"Trust me, I know." She laughs.

"And I think I know what she wants..." She adds.

I laugh.

"Her daddy." I say.

"Yup." She nods.

"I'll get him." I say, getting up.

"No, no you sit. I'll get him." Kendall says to me.

"You sure? Because I'll be okay."

"I'm sure."

"Okay." I nod, sitting back down.

Kendall goes to get Mike while Carlos, Logan and James take their turns feeling Savvy.

"Someone wants their daddy?" Mike asks, walking over.

"Mmhmm." Aly smiles.

"Awww, missed me already."

She smiles as Mike kisses her head and then crouches down to rub on her stomach underneath her jacket.

"Don't worry, daddy's right here."

Savvy moves even more, making Mike smile.

"I so can't wait to hold her."

"I know, me too."

"She's gonna be so cute."

"Just like Mommy." Mike smiles up at her.

She smiles back and settles one hand on the back of his neck, letting her fingers run over his skin.

"And Alex really thinks that Liyah's gonna look like me." I explain to the guys.

"Awww." They grin.

"But I say she'll look like him."

"Let us know how that goes." James laughs.

"I will...won't find out until next year though. I got a long ways to go."

"Right."

"We want pictures after she's born."

"Of course." I agree smiling.

"You too." They say to Aly.

"I will." She nods with a soft smile.

"Well I guess we should get back to where we were."

"Nonsense, stay with us."

"We would love the company." I add.

"Yeah, plus we haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Alright, we'll stay." They agree.

"Yayy."

Mike start chuckling.

"She's playing the stretch game again isn't she?" Aly giggles quietly.

"Yes she is."

"Savvy has this thing where she stretches out so there's a lump. Mike pushes on it and she'll pull it back in and then stretch back out. It's a little game for them." Aly explains to BTR.

"Awwww."

"I find it funny."

"But it's also cute."

"Definitely." Aly smiles.

"I only get some movement over here. Can't quite see it yet." I add.

"Still, that's amazing."

"I know." I nod, smiling.

"You can go back by the guys." Aly says softly to Mike as Savvy starts to calm down.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. You can stay if you want, but I'm alright."

"I think I'll stay for a bit."

"Okay. Do you want to sit?"

"I'll be okay for now, but thank you for asking."

She just smiles and steals a kiss. Then we all turn our attention to the field where the game had been going on for a bit. We watch, cheering and booing at times when big things happen. The first half of the game was soon over and then the teams went to the locker rooms. Aly nudges Mike and when he looks at her, she gives him that look that says she wants something.

"Ah gotcha'...what would you like?"

"Nachos and a pop please." She smiles.

"I'll be right back."

Mike heads off and Aly looks around, half listening to me talk to BTR. Mike comes back just in time because the half time show was getting ready to start.

"Thanks she says, tilting her head up for a kiss as she takes the food.

"You're welcome."

"You want to sit?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Please? I would be more comfortable on your lap." She says, somewhat shyly.

"Of course...anything for you."

Mike helps her up and sits down, carefully pulling her onto his lap. She gets comfortable and snuggles into him, munching on the nachos. The show starts and it's Enrique Iglesias.

"Ooooh I hope he sings my favorite song."

"I hope so too."

"Oh I think Liyah likes the music." I snicker.

"She's finally moving? Nice." Aly laughs.

"Just little movements."

"Aww." She smiles.

Then of course to finish up the show, my favorite song started to play.

"Yessss!" I cheer.

"A little excited are we?"

"Yes I am." I laugh.

Alex looks back at me to see my excitement and chuckles.

"What?" Kris asks him.

"Just laughing at Carly. She loves this song and she's all excited." Alex replies.

He looks back to see himself.

"Oh yeah...I see the excitement."

"That's Carly for you." Alex laughs.

"And you couldn't have picked a better girl to marry." Their dad adds.

"Trust me, I know." Alex says, smiling while watching me.

"And even better, you get to start a family of your own."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. It's been amazing so far."

The show finally ends and they start breaking apart the stage so that the other half of the game can start. Aly slowly gets up from Mike's lap.

"Bathroom break before the game starts back." She declares.

"Okay." He nods.

"Coming?" She asks me.

"Of course." I nod, getting up.

The two of us head off to the bathroom. We both end up taking the bathroom break before heading back out to the sideline. We sit back down in our chairs as the game starts back. Again we cheer and boo at certain moments. It seemed to take forever, but in the end of the game it was close. Miami was winning by a few points so far. Aly covers her mouth to hide an involuntary yawn.

"Someone's tired." Mike says.

"Unfortunately." She mumbles.

"It's okay. We can leave when the game's over and you can go right to bed."

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees.

It comes to the 4th down and the Cowboys go for a field goal attempt to win the game. The ball is kicked and it goes through the goal post, the Cowboys getting the field goal and the win.

"Nice!"

"Hah...won by one point."

"I know, so close."

"Alex is happy too." I laugh, watching his excitement.

"Yes he is." She laughs too.

I then get up and walk over, wrapping my arms around him the best I can in a hug. He grins and puts his arms around me, kissing my head.

"Liyah's happy too."

Alex laughs, rubbing my stomach.

"Good."

"I think she wanted you earlier too."

"Really? All you had to do was ask and I would have come over."

"Yeah...and I know but you were having fun watching the game with your dad and brother."

"As much as I love my dad and brother, you and Liyah are more important to me."

"Awww."

"Because I love you both so much." Alex says, kissing me gently.

"And we we love you too."

"I know."

"Are we all set to get out of here? I think Liyah wants some more of that apple pie we had today."

"Yeah I think we're good." Alex chuckles.

"Then let's go."

We say bye to BTR and make our way out to the car. Then we all head back to the house. Once in the house, everyone says their goodnights and heads for bed. But I of course get changed first and go out into the kitchen and get a piece of the apple pie and a lot of whipped cream on top of it. Then I head back to the room. Alex chuckles when I walk in with the plate.

"What? Whipped cream is good with pie."

"I didn't say it wasn't." He laughs.

"But that's a lot of whipped cream." He adds.

"I like it this way, plus your daughter is making me crave it."

"That's Liyah for you." He chuckles.

"Of course."

Then I set the plate on the side table while I climb into bed and under the blankets. Then I pick the plate back up and eat. Alex watches me with a smile while rubbing my stomach. And at the same time he talks quietly to Liyah. I smile when she moves.

"Someone missed their daddy talking to them."

"I can tell."

I soon finish the pie and I set the plate down on the table again.

"There...feel better now?" I ask Liyah.

She kicks, making me and Alex laugh.

"I think that's a yes."

"I think so too."

"Now to wait for her to calm down so I can sleep."

Alex helps calm her down and we drift off.


	257. Aly's WWE Baby Shower

It's Sunday and today is Aly's baby shower/party thing that will have almost everyone in the WWE attending. Since we had a house show last night in Florida and tomorrow's Raw is in Tampa, that's where we are...in Tampa at my place. Alex and I are already awake and making breakfast. Mike is awake but in bed with Aly as she's sleeping, half laying on him with her head tucked into his neck. He smiles as he watches her sleep. She shifts in her sleep, mumbling incoherently while nuzzling Mike's neck. He chuckles quietly, and then starts rubbing her stomach. She shifts again and settles down. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. This causes her to stir a little. Then she opens her eyes all the way before looking up at him. He smiles and kisses her. She snuzzles his cheek after he pulls away.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She mumbles.

"How'd you sleep?"

"So so. Woke up a couple times during the night."

"Savvy?"

"Mmm."

"You could've woke me up, and I would've helped."

"I know, but you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay. But I might as well get used to it since she'll have us up all night after she's born."

"I know."

"When you're home with us that is...until I get to travel with you again."

"Right."

"Two more weeks..." She sighs unhappily.

"Which we are going to make the most of. Plus christmas is soon after that so I won't be away for long at first." Mike says soothingly.

She sighs again, clinging to him.

"I know...but still."

"I hate being away from you. I know I sound clingy but...I love you so much." She adds, saying the last part quietly.

"You don't sound clingy at all and I love you too."

She buries her face in his neck and tries to calm her emotions.

"Shhh...it's okay Lyssa."

She sniffles a bit before feeling his hands roaming over her skin soothingly.

"How about breakfast? I smell something good cooking."

She nods slowly but doesn't move.

"Want me to go get something for you?"

She nods again, a soft groan escaping when he presses on that certain spot on her back.

"Okay, be right back." He grins, kissing the top of her head before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

She burrows under the covers as she tries to keep warm since her major heat source just left. He goes down the hall and into the kitchen where Alex and I are getting the plates of food ready.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning." Alex and I reply.

"Where's Aly?"

"In bed. She didn't feel like getting up. She seems a bit emotional right now." Mike replies.

"Oh."

"She's thinking about having to go home in 2 weeks and us being away from each other."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I offered to stay with her, but she said that I should spend as much time on the road with Alex until I have to stop traveling."

"Right."

"But Christmas isn't too far away after that."

"That's what I told her."

"But then again, I can see where she's coming from with this."

"I know. I just hate seeing her upset so I'm trying to get her to see the bright side."

"Right." I nod.

"Anyways, thanks for making breakfast." Mike says, putting his stuff and Aly's on a tray.

"You're welcome."

Mike then takes the tray and heads back to their room. He walks in and sits back down with the tray. She pokes her head out from the covers.

"Mmm." She murmurs, sniffing to smell the food.

"Smells good."

"Yeah I know." Mike chuckles.

"Even more good to me."

"I bet." He smiles as she leans over and grabs the shirt she left by the bed and pulls it on.

Then she starts to eat the food. She stays pressed against Mike's side even when she's finished.

"Savvy's satisfied." Aly smiles.

"Good." Mike kisses her cheek.

He moves the tray and puts it on the floor. She leans back, trying not to grimace.

"Savvy? Or another Braxton Hicks?"

She shakes her head.

"Backache."

"Want me to take care of that for you?"

"Please." She sighs.

"Of course."

Mike starts to pull up on her shirt.

"Off with the shirt."

"You just want me out of my clothes." She teases.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Oookay, yes."

"That's what I thought. Don't know why but whatever suits you."

"I thought we've been through this whole thing before about your physical appearance."

"Sorry." She mutters.

"It's okay."

"I just feel really big and puffy. I think I'm going to have to stop wearing my rings. I don't want them to get stuck."

"That's okay."

"I think I'm going to put them on a chain and wear tham as a necklace."

"That's a good idea."

She nods and lets him pull her shirt the rest of the way off.

"I think someone wants to say hi." He chuckles, looking down to see Savvy stretching out.

Aly puts her hand over the spot and pushes gently, a small smile on her face.

"We'll be seeing her very soon."

"About 5 or 6 weeks left."

"Getting more exciting with each passing week."

"Mmhmm."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again...you'll make a great mom." He says as he starts on her back.

"And you'll be a great daddy." She murmurs.

"I'm sure she can't wait to see you." She adds.

"Her precious daddy." She giggles.

"The same goes for you too." He chuckles.

"Mmm."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he goes back to focusing on helping soothe the backache. After a bit, they shift so she can lay on her side and cuddle with the pillows while he continues.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Anything for you."

She smiles as he leans down and kisses her cheek. She turns her head and brushes her lips against his.

"You're just amazing."

"No, you're the amazing one." He says.

"I beg to differ."

"You're the one carrying our child. You rarely complain about the aches and pain and usually have a happy attitude. How you do it is beyond me."

"I'm a tough girl."

"Yes you are." He agrees.

"Which is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Aww." She smiles.

"And that's the truth."

Mike slows the massage and then stops. She rolls onto her other side so they're face to face and he lays on his side. They cuddle together and exchange kisses. Alex and I finish eating ourselves, and now he's having fun watching Aaliyah kick and move.

"This is so cool." Alex laughs, watching my stomach.

"Glad it amuses you." I laugh myself.

"It's amazing to see proof that there's someone in there that we made."

"Other than ultrasound pictures..."

"Right."

"Still amazes me every time she moves."

"Me too."

"I just hope she doesn't get too much for me."

"I'll be here to help if you need me."

"I know."

I smile and kiss him.

"Okay ow...that one hurt." I grimace, pulling from his lips suddenly.

"Liyah...calm down sweetie." Alex says to my stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

"I think she's just a little too happy...that wasn't a good spot to kick me."

"I'm sorry love."

"It's okay...can't control it."

"I know."

"I just don't like to see you in pain."

"I know but you'll have to learn to deal."

"Right..." He sighs.

"Everything is going to be worth it though."

"Like 2 and a half months."

"Yeah."

"I just hope she doesn't wait until three days after the due date...because that's Raw and you probably won't be home."

"I would rush home as quickly as I could, you know that."

"But what if she decides to come on that day and you're in a match at the time. There's no way of telling you until after."

"Shh, calm down love. We will deal with it when it comes. If I'm not there with you, I will be as fast as possible. I know the doctor said first babies usually take the longest so most likely there will be plenty of time." Alex soothes me.

"I know I know, just these things worry me."

"I know they do."

"That's why I don't want to stop traveling when I have to."

"I know love, but we have to keep you and Liyah safe."

"...I know."

"We still have a while before that. We'll make the best of what we have."

"Right."

Alex kisses me, making sure to put as much love in it as he can.

" I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you." He says to Aaliyah.

She kicks and of course the two of us smile.

"She loves you too."

He rests a hand on my stomach as he resumes kissing me from before. I slide my arms around him and kiss back. Once again she kicks but it doesn't hurt this time.

"I guess she doesn't want us kissing." I laugh.

"She'll have to deal." Alex chuckles.

"Now no talking..."

"Alright." I giggle.

Then he resumes kissing me once again.

"Wait...doesn't Aly have that baby shower party thing today?"

"Oh that's right."

"You think she remembers?"7

"I don't know."

"I have this weird feeling that she doesn't."

"It's possible."

"Looks like we have to make it a surprise. It's not for a few hours so we have plenty of time."

"Yeah, we're good."

"You just take it easy when it comes to the decorating." He adds.

"I know."

"Which is why I'm letting you hang things up, instead of me this time." I add.

"Good."

"I'm concerned for my safety as much as you are, when it comes to things like that."

"I know." Alex kisses my head.

"You stick to the simple stuff.

"I will."

"I think your daughter has finally went to sleep, she went quiet on us in there."

Alex chuckles, gently patting my stomach.

"You can take this time to nap if you want. I'll wake you up before we have to leave."

"I probably should."

"You're gonna need all your energy for later." He nods.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Alright, I'm napping." I say, moving to get more comfortable.

Alex chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair.

"And don't worry, if Liyah happens to wake up and starts moving again, I'll try and keep her calm so you can sleep."

"Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I then snuggle into the pillows and slowly fall asleep. Alex kisses my head and keeps watch over me. Hours pass and I sleep pretty peacefully. I was a bit tired when Alex had woken me up, but we had gotten ready to go and left the room. In Mike and Aly's room, she's sound asleep. Mike had gotten up and left the room for a minute to get something to drink and saw Alex and I gathering things to leave.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Mike."

"Going somewhere?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Aly's baby shower party is in a couple more hours, we're going to go decorate and stuff before people start showing up."

"Done already."

"How..."

"I hired decorators and everything, even catering. They called me and said they had everything set up all ready. Catering will be there within the next hour."

"Damn." Alex remarks.

"You can still go to make sure everything's alright, but I took care of everything."

"Wow. You're really on top of everything, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Dork." I laugh.

"You've known that forever Carls." He laughs too.

"I know."

"Still wanna go early though."

"Okay."

"I guess we'll see you in a couple hours."

"Yeah." He nods.

We just gather what we need before heading out to the car.

"It was really nice of Mike to do all that."

"Well he does love her, and he probably didn't want you to end up working so hard with the decorating yourself."

"Yeah."

"Well it's still really nice." I add.

"It is."

"21 days until Christmas. Where did the year go?"

"I know, it's crazy."

"You get me anything yet?" I ask curiously, smiling.

"Yes, and no I'm not telling you."

"Oh I know, that ruins the surprise."

"Still got more shopping to do."

"Ohh."

"I'm getting spoiled aren't I?"

"Of course."

"You always will be...forever."

I smile and kiss his cheek. Back at the house, Mike walks back into the bedroom and climbs back onto the bed next to Aly. She barely even moves. He snuggles up to her, kisses her head, and then drapes an arm over her, his hand resting on her stomach. She snuggles into him unconsciously.

"I love you." He mumbles.

He feels her stomach move slightly.

"Looks like someone heard me." He chuckles quietly.

There's another kick under his hand.

"Yes I know you're awake."

She continues to kick his hand.

"Okay, calm down. You don't want to wake Mommy up."

She slows but doesn't stop.

"That's better."

She ends up stopping. That's in favor of starting to stretch out. Mike chuckles and pushes on her foot. And that begins their little game that they play. Aly stirs and opens one eye halfway.

"...having fun?"

"Of course." He smiles.

"That's nice." She mumbles.

"Did we wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"Alright." He nods.

"She's on my bladder anyway."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Mmm." She nods, fully opening her eyes and starting to push herself up.

"I'll be right back." She tells him.

"Okay."

It takes her some time to get to the edge of the bed and slowly gets up. Then she makes her way into the bathroom. She comes out after a few minutes.

"Much better."

"It's a good thing you are up, we'll be leaving in a couple hours."

"Oh." She says, blinking in confusion.

"It's another one of my surprises."

"Oh okay."

"You're gonna love it."

"I always do."

"So, I've started Christmas shopping."

"Ooooh."

"You and Savvy are gonna be spoiled."

"I figured."

"I still need to do shopping." She adds.

"But I'll have time when I go home before Christmas." She sighs.

"Hey, it's just one day that I won't be there. There's Raw the next day, and then I'm home for Christmas."

"Mmm."

"Unfortunately I'll have to fly out again for Raw the day after Christmas, but I'll be back the next day for New Years."

"I know."

"So it's just one day for two weeks that I'm gone."

"I'm just struggling with this whle being grounded for the next month, month and a half. You know I get restless." She sighs.

"I know."

"But it's for her safety." She mumbles, her hands on her belly.

"Right, and safety comes first."

She nods and sldes back onto the bed.

"I think someone still wants to play her game with her daddy." She giggles.

Mike chuckles as he sees her stomach moving.

"It's become her favorite thing."

"You're definitely her favorite person."

"Well of course I am."

"Her precious daddy."

"You're just as precious as I am to her."

"I'm where she lives and her food source." She says amusedly.

"Which is why you're so precious to her." He nods.

"Mmm."

"I'm precious to her, because I give her lots of attention, and she loves that."

"True."

"She'll love the attention even more when she's finally here." She adds.

"Yeah."

"I'll actually get to hold her then." He smiles.

"Yeah. That's going to be so cute." She smiles too.

"And then I'll be home as much as I can to be with you two. There's still the option of coming on the road after, when you're ready. We can get a bus."

"We'll see how she's doing. Maybe after my appointment 6-8 weeks after she's born."

"Alright. Figured a bus would be easier for you and Savvy than a plane."

"Yeah. Less things to wory about. She wouldn't be too much trouble since babies sleep a lot anyway."

"Right, and if you wanted to stay on the bus to watch the shows, you know because of the pyros being too loud for her, you could."

"We could stay backstage in the room. She'd be alright, I'm sure."

"But I'll keep the idea in mind." She adds, nodding.

Mike nods too, kissing her belly.

"I love you..." He trails off, before moving and kissing her lips.

"...and I love you."

"Mmm. Love you too." She smiles softly.

"You hungry? I can go make you something."

"Please?"

"Anything in particular?"

She tells him and he nods, kissing her head.

"I'll be back."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He moves from the bed, and leaves the room, going to the kitchen. She settles back against the pillows and rubs her stomach. Savannah continues to stretch out and Aly watches in amusement. She starts playing the game with her in amusement.

"You are too adorable." She says to her.

She gets kicked and winces but laughs.

"Glad you agree."

She starts to sing a song quietly. Eventually Savannah starts to calm down, no kicking or stretching anymore. She smiles softly. Soon Mike walks in with the food that he had made for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She kisses him gratefully as he sets the tray by her side.

"Savvy's quiet in there...sing her to sleep again?"

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"Awwww."

She starts eating while letting Mike be affectionate.

"You know, you're gonna be a pro at putting her to sleep when she's tired."

"I hope so."

"I know you will be. If she falls asleep to your singing now, she will after she's born."

"Hopefully."

"I think she will."

She nods.

"Because your singing is amazing."

She blushes a bit.

"But even more amazing and beautiful when you sing to her."

She smiles.

"You don't know it, but I do hear you when you sing to her sometimes."

She blushes.

"So I can't help but listen."

"I know."

He leans over and kisses her cheek. She turns and catches his lips and she holds him there for a few moments. She slowly pulls away and leans her forehead agaainst his.

"You're just amazing." She mumbles.

"So are you."

"And I love you to pieces." He adds.

"I love you too

Soon she finishes the food and sets the tray aside.

"Better now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"Hmm what to do until we have to get ready..."

"Could always sit here and be affectionate."

"That sounds good." She smiles.

He smiles back and leans in, pressing his lips to hers. She cups his face and responds. He rests one hand on her stomach, while the other rests on her side. The hand on her side traces her tattoo and she makes a soft noise. He chuckles before doing it again. She makes another noise. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him as close as she can. She runs her nails over his shoulders absentmindedly. Her nails unconsciously move lower. She feels a growly sound rumbling in his chest and she giggles a bit.

"Torture." He mumbles.

She pulls her lips away.

"You love it." She nips at his jaw.

"I love everything you do."

She smiles softly and nips at his jaw again before putting her lips to his. Then she moves away from his lips and down to his neck. Hs head drops against her shoulder as she nips gently in between kisses to his skin. She smirks against his skin when she feels his pulse start racing. She nips righ over his pulse and laughs when he actually jumps.

"Sensitive?" She teases.

"Thought you knew that."

"Didn't expect you to jump that much."

"Didn't expect you to do that."

"I noticed." She giggles.

"I'm full of surprises." She adds.

"I know. As am I."

"Oh I know."

"The biggest surprise was right here." She pats her stomach.

"Yeah." Mike chuckles.

"And it's amazing that she's almost here."

"I know. I can't wait to see her."

"Everyone can't wait to see her."

"Yeah."

They continue with the affection for a while until it's time to get ready to go. Mike's phone buzzes and he pulls away.

"Time to get ready."

"Aw."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know whatever you ahve planned is worth it."

"Oh it is."

Mike helps her up, supporting her the whole time. He then helps her pick out her clothes and she gets dressed.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"Of course you think so."

"Always will."

She smiles softly before going into the bathroom. After she comes out, she makes sure she has everything she needs before they leave. They get there and Mike helps her out. Then he holds up a blindfold.

"Trust me?" He asks.

"You know I do."

He walks behind her and covers her eyes with the blindfold, tieing it in the back. He takes her hands and carefully guides her.

"Ready? Take the blindfold off...now."

She pulls it off and sees a fully decorated room full of people.

"Oh my gosh." She gasps.

"You did all this?"

"I paid for it but yes."

"Oh Mike..." She sighs happily.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Now go mingle, I'll be fine." He says to her.

She kisses him gratefully before wandering off, her walk more of a waddle than ever. The first two people she talks to are Charity and Zack.

"Woo woo woo." She teases, standing behind Zack.

"You know..." He starts to say, turning around to find her.

"Hi." She giggles.

"Heyyyyy!" Charity says excited.

Hugs all around and she smiles.

"It's good to see you guys.

"It's good to see you too."

"How are you feeling?" Charity asks.

"Today? Not too bad."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. I had a bit of a backache earlier but Mike took care of that."

"Awww."

"I know." She smiles.

"So he did all this for you?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Thought you'd plan all of this."

"Yeah...guess I forgot."

"Part of being pregnant." She shrugs sheepishly.

"Right."

"It all looks amazing though."

"t does."

"Well I should go mingle. I'm glad you guys are here. I'll talk to you later." She smiles.

"Oh yeah of course."

She hugs them and wanders off again. After stopping and talking to people, she finds me and Alex sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey." She greets us.

"Heyy."

"This is amazing."

"I know right? Alex and I were gonna decorate but Mike said he had that all set."

"I figured."

"So we've been here for a couple hours waiting."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, we were already ready to go, no point in just hanging around the house."

"True."

"I see you're going to have so much stuff for Savannah." I say, looking over at the gift table.

"I know." She laughs.

"Can't wait to see all the cute clothes.

"Me too." She agrees.

"If you need help bringing the stuff back after everything's over, we can."

"Okay, thanks."

"The food's amazing by the way, you should have some."

"Sounds like a plan." She laughs.

"For once I'm actually full."

"Wow."

"Well for now anyway."

"Right."

"Everyone keeps asking when I'm having one of these." I laugh.

"I bet." She nods, sitting down.

"How's Savvy by the way?"

"She's good. Quiet for now."

"Liyah's the opposite...for once."

"Really? Nice."

"For the past 5 minutes..."

"At least she has more room to move inside your stomach. Savvy's space is getting more cramped by the week."

"But she plays that game with Mike all the time now, when she stretches out."

"Aww."

"So I guess there are good things and bad things about less space for her."

"Yeah."

"I think Liyah's a little too excited or something, we're trying our best to calm her down. Just kicked me in a painful spot."

"Try humming a song." Aly suggests.

"It worked for Savvy earlier today...and with us having the twin thing, it may work for you."

"True."

"I'll try it in a bit."

She nods.

"Get more practice with it now, so that it works after she's born." She adds.

"Right."

"Although, it shouldn't be a problem since singing soothes them."

"Yeah."

"And your voice is beautiful." Alex says, kissing my cheek.

"Aww." Aly smiles as I blush.

"And I'm sure Liyah would agree." He adds, rubbing my stomach.

"Of course."

After giving people time to eat and everything, Mike announces that the gifts are going to be opened now.

"Gotta go." Aly says, shifting to get up.

"Save our gift for last." I smile.

"I'll try." She laughs, heading over towards her designated spot once she gets herself two cake pops to snack on.

"Your special chair." Mike offers.

"Spoiler." She says amusedly as she sits in the cushy chair, eating a cake pop.

"Only the best for you."

"I know."

He smiles and grabs a bag, handing it to her.

"Zack and Charity...oh boy." She laughs.

She pulls out a onesie of Zack's shirt and she laughs more.

"Of course."

She reaches into the bag again, pulling out a smaller version of his headband.

"Had that specially made, now she can be a little Broski...well Broskette."

"Aww, cute."

"Thank you guys."

"You're welcome."

She puts the onesie and headband back into the bag and Mike sets the bag aside, before handing her another.

"Nattie and Beth...this will be cute."

She finds some cute dresses and outfits.

"Awwww."

"Exactly what we said when we saw them."

"I bet, these are so cute! Thank you."

Moving onto the next and it's from Mel.

"Oooh." Aly smiles.

This is filled with dresses and outfits, and stuffed animals.

"Awww."

"Mel, you went crazy didn't you?" She laughs.

"I couldn't help it." She laughs.

Going through the gifts and thanking people, she gets a lot. Mostly clothes and such, but also necessary things. She makes sure to thank everyone for the gifts.

"Alright, we'll let you rest before we get to cake." Mike says.

"Okay." She nods in agreement.

"I think we have more clothes than anything." He chuckles.

"I know. But we did get some other stuff I wanted. I do love that bassinet too."

"Right." He nods.

"Mmm, I'm getting hungry again."

"Cake?"

"More than just that." She says sheepishly.

"Well what else do you want? I'll get it for you."

She tells him and he goes to the table. She watches him after propping her feet up on another chair.

"Daddy's getting food, don't worry." She says, rubbing her stomach.

She only winces slightly, having gotten used to her kicking.

"Calm down Jellybean."

"Your daughter is hungry." She laughs, as soon as Mike gets back with the food.

"Kicking up a storm." She adds, taking the plate and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Of course she is." He chuckles, taking a seat next to her.

She starts eating, while Mike rubs her stomach.

"Just a few more hours."

"Yeah."

"Gonna be an early night for us, that's for sure."

"For sure." She nods.

"You do look tired."

"I feel it." She murmurs.

"Long day, I know."

She leans into him and nods. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After she finishes her food, Mike takes the empty plate and throws it away for her.

"Cake please." She smiles.

"Coming right up."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you."

She smiles as he gets up and goes to get some cake.

"You get dessert now." She says to Savvy.

She kicks and Aly laughs lightly.

"I know you like that."

"The cake is your favorite." Mike says, handing her the plate.

"Mmmm. You know me so well."

"That's because I'm your husband and I love you."

"I know and I love you too."

"You don't want any cake?"

"Maybe later, I mean we are taking everything back with us."

"True."

"I'm just making sure you eat first."

"Don't forget about yourself okay? I know you want to take care of Savvy and I but you need to do things for yourself too."

"I know, I was eating while you were mingling."

"Good."

She eats the cake, and it's getting late so people start coming up to her and telling her that it was a great baby shower party."

They thank everyone and say bye. People start packing things up for them.

"I think we're all ready for some sleep."

"Mmhmm." She says sleepily, leaning into Mike so he plays with her hair.

"Everything's packed up and put into both cars."

"Okay."

"We can go when you're ready."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. The faster we leave, the faster I get to bed."

"Alright." He nods, helping her up.

We all then head out to the cars. After getting into the cars, we all head back home.


	258. Mike Back On Conan

Mike has another appearance on Conan tonight, so we're all back in LA. Aly's been up for a while because of Savvy, but she doesn't wake Mike, letting him sleep in for a while. She's gotten up and dressed, wandering into the nursery. She relaxes in the rocking glder chair, her feet propped up as she reads a book while wearing the music belt thing for Savvy. A while later, Mike wakes up to find her not laying there next to him. So get gets up and goes to find her. Of course she's not paying attention and doesn't realize he's looking for her now. He looks everywhere, and the last place he decides to check is the nursery, in result finding her. He smiles up on seeing her there with the belt on and reading. She's so peaceful, he decides to let her be in there alone, and he walks away. He goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast. I wake up shortly after because of the smell, but I'm still too tired to move. Alex kisses my head gently.

"Oh, you're up too."

"Yup."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not too long."

"Ah. I want to get up, but I'm still too tired."

"Ah."

"Didn't really get the best night's sleep last night."

"Liyah keep you up?"

"Yeah."

"I can go get you breakfast so you don't have to get up and you could take a nap afterwards." Alex offers.

"Well can take a nap later, but sure."

Alex kisses my cheek and gets up, heading for the kitchen. I manage to sit myself up and lean back into the pillows and headboard. Soon after, Alex returns with a try holding two plates and two drinks. He sets the tray down next to me, and climbs back onto the bed into his spot, the tray between us. The two of us start to eat, talking a bit.

"So anything planned for today?"

"Not really."

"We can find things. Maybe we can find pictures of what the nurseries can look like."

"Sure." He agrees.

"So much to do for those."

"We'll get it done love, don't worry."

"I know."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Just relax." He says, kissing me gently.

I nod in agreement after he pulls away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

In the meantime, Mike comes back to the nursery with a tray of food himself. She's still engrossed in the book she's reading so she doesn't notice him.

"Knock knock."

She jumps and looks up.

"Oh, hey babe."

"I got breakfast."

"Mmm, smells good."

"I know."

"Where are we eating? Obviously we can't sit together in here."

"Right. Well maybe outside?"

"Sure."

She puts the book down and takes the music belt, before getting up and following Mike out and down the hall, heading outside. They settle on the swing.

"So I have another Conan appearance tonight." Mike says as they both start to eat.

"Sounds like fun."

"They wanted me to bring you again."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, promoting Tribute To The Troops coming up and I'm sure tons of questions about Savvy will be asked."

"Of course."

"But it's gonna be fun."

"It always is."

"Wait until you see what I'm giving him this time."

"Oh lord."

"Yup, I'm only gonna tell you it's been specially made by my seamstress."

"I can only imagine."

"I'd tell you now, but I wanna leave it a surprise."

"Alright."

"You're lucky I know how to hide things."

She laughs.

"Right."

"Just like I know how to hide things." She adds.

"Yes."

"You learned from me."

"Nah." She laughs lightly.

"You learned from me Mister." She adds.

"Oh I did, did I?"

"Yup."

"Just like learning the sneakiness from me." He points out.

"Hmm true."

"Wonder what Savvy's gonna inherit."

"Who knows."

"We'll be seeing her soon."

"Mmhmm. Six weeks left."

"I can't wait."

"I know. Me neither."

After they finish eating, Mike sets everything aside on the ground, and they relax on the swing. She shifts over, tucking herself against his side.

"I'm wearing all red tonight."

"You know red is the color of Savvy's birthstone, provided she doesn't come too early."

"Right."

She smiles softly as Mike's hand roams over her stomach.

"We can talk about that on the show, why I'm wearing red."

"Mmm." She nods a bit.

"Just for her."

"I know."

"So anything you'd like to do today?"

"Not really."

Then his phone starts ringing and he grabs it and answers. Aly starts to pay attention, listening to Mike talk on the phone, until he thanks whoever it is and hangs up.

"What was that about?" Aly asks curiously.

"Someone from that NOH8 campaign. Since WWE is a big supporter, they asked if we would do a photo shoot for them."

"Ohh. Hmm sounds fun."

"There's our plans for the day." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." Aly giggles.

"They also asked about Alex and Carly and want them to come too."

"Oh."

"Different photo shoots though. They'll be on another set, so it's just you and I for our pictures."

"Oh ok."

"That's not for a few more hours or so though."

"Mmkay."

"Should be interesting."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna bring our dishes inside, and I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." She nods.

He kisses her briefly before moving from the swing and grabbing the dishes, heading inside real quick. Aly gets comfy and rubs her belly.

"Thank you for being quiet now." She says quietly to Savvy.

"It's nice to have a little break."

"Mommy thanks you." She finishes.

She feels a little soft movement but otherwise nothing. She smiles and Mike comes back outside and takes his place on the swing next to her. She moves over and snuggles into him. He smiles and wraps his arms around her. She presses a kiss to his neck and nuzzles it.

"Love you."

"Love you too...both of you."

"She loves you too."

"Of course she does." He smiles, resting his head against hers.

She reaches up and pulls him down, meshing their lips together. He chuckles against her lips, kissing back. He deepens the kiss and she makes a soft noise. He cups her face while he deepens the kiss. She shifts her hands and holds his wrists. She pulls away briefly for air. She rests her head against hs, eyes closed.

"I still got it." He chuckles.

"Mmm." She giggles softly.

"Yesss." He cheers quietly.

"Pregnant or not, you've always had that effect on me."

"Oh I know."

He face heats up as she blushes.

"I'm proud of that."

"I know."

"You get really proud about that effect on me." She adds.

"Yup." He smirks.

"Always will be." He adds.

"Of course."

"Lover Boy."

She giggles softly.

"You know it." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She laughs softly and gives him a knowing look when he frees one hand, letting it wander.

"No interruptions...she's being quiet?"

"Mmhmm."

"Probably won't be for much longer though."

"So I would take advantage of it while she is."

He grins, before pressing his lips back to hers, kissing her hard. She moans softly against his mouth, kissing back. He rests his hands on her sides while her arms go around his neck. She slides her fingers into his hair, gripping it lightly and occasionally tugging gently. He moves his hands to her back and lightly runs his fingers along her spine. She shivers and a quiet groan escapes her. He smirks against her lips. She runs her fingers down and drags her nails over his neck and shoulders. That lets out a faint growl from him. She makes a small triumphant noise. This causes him to deepen the kiss even more. It escalates into french kissing. That's when she pulls him as close as he can get. She makes a noise of disappointment when she can't get any closer. He makes sure to tell her in some kind of body language that it's okay. She sighs into his mouth and relaxes against him. He starts to slowly change the kiss after a while, back into normal kissing before stopping slowly. She doesn't open her eyes, she just lays her head against him and tries to catch her breath. All he can do is smile. His smile gets wider when he sees her kiss swollen and slightly bruised lips.

"I'm proud of that."

"You always are." She murmurs.

"Of course."

"The only things you like more are leaving marks on me and this." She puts one of his hands on her stomach.

"That's right."

"Love you Princess."

"Love you too Lover Boy."

We all hang out for the few hours we have until we have to get to the studio for the NOH8 photo shoots. We get there and go inside.

"I wonder how we're gonna be doing this exactly."

"You and Alex will be doing your own and so will we." Mike explains.

"Ohhh, okay."

"Sounds fun." I add.

Our photographers come and greet us, before we head to wardrobe. All of us are put in outfits of white, black, and red. Then we go to hair and makeup, also getting the NOH8 logo put on our faces.

"Tickles." Aly giggles.

"I know right?"

We finish there and go out to the sets.

"Alright, who wants the ductape over their mouth for these pictures?" Mike and Aly get asked.

Aly looks at him curiously.

"Well I do have a big mouth..." Mike trails off.

Aly laughs.

"That's true. How about we take turns?"

"Seems fair."

They let her put the tape over his mouth and she does it, giggling.

"Now you can't talk."

He mumbles something and she laughs.

"I can't understand youuu."

She playfully pinches his cheeks, snickering. Then they get on the set for their first set of photos. They pose like they tell them too. They switch the tape, and then pose again. They have fun with it, joking around. Alex and I on the otherhand are also having fun with our pictures. I laugh at him with tape on his mouth.

"That keeps you quiet." I giggle.

He looks amused.

"Awww, we can't kiss now."

He chuckles.

"Sucks for you..." I snicker.

"Mmm." He hums, shrugging.

"Oh come on, it's killing you how you can't kiss me right now."

He chuckles and just grabs me, pulling me close.

"Still can't kiss me."

He nuzzles my neck.

"Oh...Mr. Affectionate again."

"Mmhmm."

"Well you'll have plenty of time tonight. We have a bit of alone time while Mike and Aly are at Conan again."

Alex nods.

"You're clearly gonna take advantage of that time."

He nods again and I can tell he's smirking.

"You're smirking, I can tell from your facial expression."

He nods.

"You get a kiss after this set of pictures is done."

He smiles behind the tape.

"Love you."

He says it back, though it's muffled. We take a few more pictures before Alex is able to take the tape off. Of course, as soon as it's off, he kisses me.

"Maybe we should tape your mouth shut more often." I giggle.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"We'll see."

He just kisses me again.

"Affectionate." I mumble.

"Mmhmm."

"We're probably gonna have to be ready for the next set of pictures."

He reluctantly breaks the kiss.

"Awww."

"Later. Remember alone time tonight."

"Right."

"But I do wanna watch Mike and Aly on Conan."

"I know."

Then the photographer comes back and tells us what the next set of pictures will be like. We do as they ask. On the set with Mike and Aly, they too do the same thing. She's amused by the fun he's having with her mouth taped. There was a quick break and he leaned over and kissed her through the tape. She giggles.

"Love you."

She says it back muffled and rubs her nose against his. After the 2nd set of pictures, there was a final set to be done. They hand the guys two things of special paint, one black and one red, and a brush. We pull our shirts up over our bellies.

"Let's hope this doesn't wake Savvy up."

"Hopefully."

Mike then starts painting on her belly.

"Tickles." Aly giggles.

Mike chuckles and continues. She keeps giggling.

"There, all done."

"Nice. Good job." She says, admiring what she can see of his painting.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She says before they do some poses.

It was only a few of those before they were told they could go back and get the paint washed off their faces, and her stomach, and get changed. They go to do so. She starts to clean her stomach but Mike soon takes over.

"Let me do it."

"Okay." She drops the towel into his hand.

"After this we can get something to eat and kill some time before Conan."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, all clean."

"Thank you." She kisses him lightly.

"You're welcome."

They get changed and walk back out. Alex and I follow shortly after.

"Time for food. Someone's starting to act up." Aly remarks, running a hand over her belly.

"Awww."

We then head out for lunch. We decide to eat outside since it's such a nice day out.

"Mmm. This is nice." Aly says, enjoying the breeze.

"Very nice."

We eat and enjoy the nice weather. After eating we head back home and take naps to rest up to be able to stay up for Conan. After the naps, we wake up and it's about that time where Mike and Aly have to get ready. Of course, she's relictant to get up as usual.

"Lyssa...time to get up."

She groans, whining.

"Don't you wanna find out what I have to give Conan?"

She mumbles and hides under the pillow.

"Alright, no goofiness for you."

She grumbles.

"You can sleep when we get back...promise."

"Mmmph." She huffs.

"I have cake pops."

She sticks her hand straight out and flexes it, silently saying 'gimme'.

"I'll give you one...IF you get up."

"Uh uh...now."

"Will you get up?"

"Yes."

He goes over and grabs a cake pop, coming back and handing her it. She brings it up under the pillow and eats it. After a minute, she hands him the stick and slowly gets up.

"Better?"

"Good."

She gets a pair of jeans on and then goes into the closet, looking at tops. She chews her lip as she studies each one. Mike notices her, and walks into the closet to help while putting a red suit jacket on to match his red striped shirt.

"Having trouble?"

"As usual."

"I'm happy to help."

"I know. Go ahead Lover Boy."

He smiles and starts looking through the tops, and stops when he finds one.

"What about this?"

She looks and sees he's holding a creamy colored off the shoulder sweater.

"Ooh, good pick. That sweater is really soft."

"It really is." He nods.

She takes it from him and puts it on, tugging it into place.

"Perfect."

"Mmm, so soft."

"Very."

He moves closer and runs his hands up and down her arms. She hums and sighs in content.

"Finish getting ready, so you can look even more beautiful."

She blushes slightly and goes to find shoes. After finding shoes, Mike helps her put those on before she goes into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She starts curling her hair while singing quietly. Mike comes in to fix his fauxhawk. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"The fauxhawk has to be perfect?"

"Yes it does."

"Dork."

"Yours."

"Yes I know. My loveable dork."

She finishes her hair just seconds before Mike finishes his. She unplugs the curler and then starts doing her makeup. Mike kisses her cheek before exiting the bathroom. She finishes and walks out.

"Amazing." Mike smiles.

She blushes.

"You're not looking too bad yourself."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then they both grab what they need before leaving. As always, Mike holds her hand while he drives them to the studio. When stopped at a red light, he lifts her hand and kisses it. She smiles and squeezes his hand in return. The light changes and they continue to head to the studio. Once there, they park and get out heading inside, being taken to reserved room. She sits down. Mike sits down next to her. Soon the show starts and Conan does his whole opening spiel which was pretty funny. They laugh. After the commercial break, Conan did some more stuff before Jeremy Piven was the first guest. That lasted for a majority of the show. By this time, Savvy started moving around. Then a crew member backstage knocked on the door and said that they were up next. Mike gets up and helps Aly up, stealing a brief kiss before they walk out the door. They wait where they waited last time. Mike has his hand on Aly's belly until they're called out. Music plays and they both walk out, Mike being all goofy of course. Aly walks behind him giggling. Like last time they shake Conan's hand and then the other guy's hand before sitting. Also like before, Mike puts an arm around her shoulders and she rests her hand on his thigh.

"Well that was the cockiest entrance I've ever seen in my life." Conan states.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate that." Mike replies.

"I'm an amazing human being and I get it Conan. And I don't mind being called cocky, arrogant, it's okay. I have a huge ego and I know it, it's fantastic." Mike adds.

"But you know what, I'm upset with you Conan."

"Why are you upset with me?"

"I'm a little upset with you. You know what, I gave you a nickname last time I was on this show. I gave you manly, manly nickname instead of Coco, which sounds like a monkey at the zoo. I gave you something that was incredible, something that said Conan. It was Ginga Ninja."

"That's true." Conan confirms.

"I even gave you a catchphrase Conan."

"I forget what it was."

"How dare you?"

Aly giggles quetly.

"You forgot...do you remember anything that we went through?"

"I'm not sure, it was a long time ago and I..."

"Don't step into my dojo, mofo."

"Hahahahahahaha, I remember that now, yes. Don't step into my dojo, mofo."

"Exactly. And you know what the thing is, it's like...I gave you those and you did nothing with them. You made a t-shirt, I get that you made a t-shirt. Did I see residuals off of that? Absolutely not. Where's my money? Where's the cash-ola?"

"It's coming, you'll get it soon."

"But you know what, I'm gonna forgive you, 'cause I'm going to make a WWE superstar out of you yet."

"You are?"

"Yes. You know what, you have your name, you have your catchphrase, now all you need is ring attire."

Aly realizes what Mike brought and she can't help but laugh.

"And I brought you a present." He says, reaching behind him and pulling out a pair of wrestling trunks custom made for Conan, that said Ginga Ninja on them.

"You brought me ring attire?"

"I brought you ring attire. Your very own Ginga Ninja trunks."

"Made by my seamstress." Mike says, handing the trunks to Conan.

"Oh yeah. Don't be shy, try them on."

"I'm not gonna try them on!"

"What do you mean you're not gonna try them on?"

"Don't get in this grill!"

"Oh oh oh oh."

"Don't step into my dojo, mofo."

"Whoa."

"These are incredible, I'm gonna wear these around the hou-...these look like incontinence pants, that's what these look like."

"What are you...I wear...what're you talking about? I wear those out in the ring!"

"And looks good in them." Aly laughs.

"Like she said." Mike nods.

"Well do you got a problem? What's the...I mean look at these."

"What do you mean, I got a problem? You wear trunks, that's the proper ring attire. Those are manly, those are...those are studly."

"These are manly bikini briefs." Conan says in a voice.

Mike gives him a funny look like 'Really?', and everyone starts laughing. Aly can't help laughing too.

"You do know I'm a former WWE Champion don't you?"

"Yeah, I know...FORMER."

Everyone starts cheering and laughing.

"Oh...ohhhh...we're going there!" Mike says.

"Oh boy." Aly giggles.

"Well listen...listen Coco, I will get my WWE Championship back at the TLC pay-per-view in two Sundays, so don't you worry about that. Thank you very much the three people, thank you."

"I don't have to cheer." Aly snickers.

"Alright, just so we don't forget, you're going to be a dad soon."

The audience cheers and applauds while Mike grins proudly.

"That's right."

"Six weeks."

"And how are you doing Alyssa?"

"Doing alright, thank you." She smiles.

"I'm taking everything day by day." She adds.

"Of course. Now you're having a girl correct?"

"Yes we are."

Everyone goes 'awwwww'.

"But the name will not be revealed until she's born."

"For now everyone calls her Jellybean."

Again the crowd goes 'awwwwww'.

"Jellybean? How did that come about?"

"Well I've been craving sweets through the whole pregnancy and one of the main ones has been jellybeans so it stuck."

"Ohhh."

"Lately the big craving is cake pops." Mike laughs.

"They're sooooooooo good though!"

Everyone laughs.

"They are!"

"I'm sure they are." Conan laughs.

"I think talking about them made somebody want one." Aly giggles, putting a hand on her belly.

"You're lucky I have one...right here." Mike says, pulling one out of his pocket.

"Yes! I knew I loved you for a reason." She remarks, grabbing the cake pop.

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

Conan and the audience are laughing.

"Now..it is...look there's a...you've got to admit, there's a...there's a tension here. We're two guys that need to throw down and fight."

"There is, there is. And actually uh...I know where you're going with this. THQ...the company that makes WWE 12..our video game, actually made a Conan vs The Miz match. Would everyone like to see that match? No! I said would you like to see The Miz vs Coco?"

"Give it to 'em." Mike says and they all look at the monitor to see the match.

Conan comes out and everyone laughs, then Mike comes out, followed by giving Conan the Skull Crushing Finale. That's followed by Conan kicking Mike down, and doing this dance of moving his hips around. He pins Mike to win the match, Mike is literally cracking up.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute why...why in your depiction do I have some bone marrow disease?"

"What do you think you would look like in trunks?"

"Well I would look better than that! Look at that guy! And why am I...look at that!"

"Look at that dance woo! That's exactly the way you dance by the way."

"Yes, I'll admit, that's the way I dance. But I'm much paler than that."

"Yes, much paler." Mike agrees.

"I can't believe...I...come on...I got.."

"What're you...what is...what're you doing?"

"Feel that right there...not hard..not hard." Conan says about hs bicep.

"It's bruised now, it's like a new pair."

Aly laughs quietly at them.

"Now um...well thank you for that."

"And by the way you won, you're welcome. You're welcome. That's how nice of a guy I am. You can call me cocky, you call me arrogant...actually people at THQ don't like me very much so...that's why they did that."

"Oh really? Well you must make a lot of enemies. You're a very cocky, cocky guy."

"Thanks Conan...appreciate it. That's like the 5th time you've called me cocky on this segment."

"I'm just saying, and I admire it. You've got nerve..you've got nerve, uh you got zip and zim...that doesn't mean anything."

"Nothing at all."

"You recently...and you're a very good all around athlete. I'm told you threw out the first pitch at an indians game."

"I did."

"And uh...I think we have a picture of you in the moment. There you are humble...the humble Miz. Is that how you approach everything in life? I'm gonna eat this sandwich, yeah! Time to eat the sandwich!"

"I apologize that I'm a very confident person. You know, and as a matter of fact, going to the first pitch, I literally thought with my big head that...I thought that when I got done throwing the first pitch, that literally the general manager of the Cleveland Indians would come out and offer me a contract with the Cleveland Indians. And by the way, when I threw the first pitch, the catcher actually took off the glove and went like that." Mike says, shaking his hand.

"So that means you got a heater."

"No..."

"I brought the heat kid."

"...that means the catcher is sarcastic."

"He's on fire! Sssss."

"I'm curious, how did you do...tell us about yourself as a young man in school. In high school, what were you like? Were you this confident guy in high school?"

"Of course I was. I was the president of Student Government, I was the Senior Editor of the yearbook, I was a captain of two sports teams. It's funny I uh..."

"Senior Editor of the yearbook." Conan states, chuckling.

Mike looks at him with a shocked expression.

"No no that's cool. I..." Conan starts to say but cracks up, covering his face.

"Yes, I was...as a matter of fact I..."

"Hey! Senior Editor of the Yearbook!" Conan exclaims, getting up, trying to act all tough like Mike.

"And you know what Conan? And you know why? You know why? You want to make fun of me? You want to make fun of me, check this out. This is what happened, this is what happened Conan. So my Junior year I wasn't in the yearbook at all. So I was like, you know what? I'm going to go out for the yearbook. They go, you know what, we're gonna make you Senior Editor. I go, okay. Every single page on my Senior yearbook has me on it. That's how...that's how awesome I am."

"That's how awesome I am, so yeah...yeah! That's right...that's right, Yeah. " Mike adds, standing up and walking around a bit, his arms out and he's nodding his head.

Aly watches him with amusement, shaking her head.

"I put myself on the Girl's Volleyball page!" Conan says all tough like Mike.

"Uhhh!" Mike adds.

Aly snickers.

"Wait...so you were senior editor of the yearbook in high school. What were you?" Conan asks Aly.

"Well I guess you would say a music nerd. I was in marching band and choir." She laughs.

"So we have a bad ass senior editor and a music nerd..." Conan trails off, suddenly laughing.

"...I can see the headlines now. Bad ass senior editor marries a music nerd."

Aly laughs too.

"We will fight for real sometime, you know that's gonna happen."

"Sometime, yes yes. We will."

Then they start talking over each other.

"And I want you to wear your trunks by the way. W..what're you doing showing me your...your breast?"

"Look at that...feel that."

"You literally went like this." Mike says, demonstrating what Conan did.

"Yes, cup that."

"I don't...I don't want to cup...cup you. I don't."

Aly covers her face, laughing hard.

"Jesus! Can we talk about why we're really here? It's tribute to the troops, I mean...as much...as cocky...as big of a jerk as I am, WWE is doing tribute to the troops, December 13th, Tuesday on USA. It's a 2 hour special. It's an incredible event..."

"It's a really good cause. I don't know how you got from cup my breast to Tribute to the Troops."

"...this is how I work. You aren't going to it. You got Mary J. Blige, you got Nickelback, you got George Wallace, you have people making special appearances like the Muppets Matthew Como-...Matthew Mcconaughey, Nicole Kidman, as well as the WWE Superstars. It's fantastic, I mean, our armed forces are incredible, they protect and serve us, so it's the little things that we can give back."

"Making sure that they know how much we appreciate what they do for us and for our country." Aly adds.

"Well this is an important message..."

"Thank you!" Mike says, getting up and doing the nodding thing with arms out again.

"The two hour WWE Tribute To The Troops is a fantastic cause. Special airs Tuesday night at nine on USA. Miz, I always have fun talking to you. He's a good man. And it's always fun talking to you Alyssa."

"Thank you. You too." She smiles.

"Good luck to the both of you with your soon to come baby."

Everyone claps and cheers.

"Yeah!" Mike yells.

"Blink 182 is here!" Conan adds.

"Woo!" Mike continues.

Conan gets up with one foot on his desk and Mike does the nodding thing once again, before Conan hops onto his desk and Mike does a 'grrr' face. Aly just laughs at them. Since it was a commercial break, they hang out a bit and talk to Conan before heading backstage.

"Fun as always. I can't believe you gave him trunks. Aly laughs.

"Thought it was a good idea." He chuckles.

"It was funny."

"Told you."

"Yes you did."

"I'm ready to go home, you?"

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

They head out of the studio and back out to the car, heading home. They don't run into much traffic so it isn't too long before they're home. Alex and I made sure to leave the lights on for you before we went to bed after watching them on Conan.

"You head to the bedroom, I'm gonna shut off the lights." Mike says to Aly.

"Okay." She kisses his cheek and heads that way.

He goes around shutting off any light that was on, and making sure the door was locked, before heading to the bedroom himself. He walks in the room and she's coming out of the bathroom already undressed.

"Let's hope I can sleep tonight." She says.

"Hopefully."

"I'll help the best I can to keep Savvy calm." Mike adds.

"I know. Thank you."

She gets into bed, while Mike changes. She gets comfortable and he slides in. She snuggles against him and he kisses her head. He reaches over and turns out the light next to the bed.

"Night Princess."

"Night Lover Boy." She smiles.

Shortly after that, they both drift off to sleep.


	259. Tribute To The Troops

It's Tribute To The Troops and we all flew to North Carolina early this morning to make it for the show. Since the show is indoors this time, it's just like a regular event like Raw. So we do the normal routine of getting ready to go. As usual I get dressed and go into the bathroom to do makeup and hair. I'm humming to myself as I do so. I hear a chuckle and arms slide around me.

"You've been standing there for a while haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Must've been way out of it, because I didn't notice."

"You were pretty out of it." Alex agrees.

"But it's understandable, you have a lot on your mind." He adds.

I nod.

"Especially with Aly having to stop traveling next week." I add.

"Yeah. That's going to be hard."

"I hate the fact that she'll be home alone."

"She'll have Melina won't she?"

"Yeah, but when Melina leaves..."

"I think Mike said his mom would be helping out for a while."

"Oh yeah...but still."

"I know. Try not to worry too much. Windy is strong and she can handle it. She knows we'll help in any way we can."

I nod, before putting everything away.

"Alright, all done."

"Beautiful as always." Alex smiles.

I smile back, snuggling back into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So any match tonight?"

"Actually no."

"Seriously? Unfair." I grumble.

"I know, but what I can I do..."

"I know." I sigh.

"I just find it unfair that you haven't been on TV in a match in almost 2 months."

"I know babe. Hopefully things will turn around soon."

"I hope so, but on the brightside at least backstage you have more time to take care of me."

"Right."

"That's what's important."

"Of course."

"We should start getting our things to go."

"Aww."

"You can cuddle when we get there. Promise."

"Okay." He grins, kissing my cheek before letting me go and going back out into the room.

We both go around and get what we need before going out to wait for Mike and Aly. They're also getting ready, Aly in the bathroom as well, Mike just dressed in casual clothes since he has a match tonight. She sings quietly, doing her hair. After her hair, she does her makeup, still singing quietly. She finishes that and cleans up. Then she comes out of the bathroom, putting the makeup back into her bag. She walks over to her shoes and picks them up.

"Need help?"

She shakes her head, easily getting them on.

"That color is great on you." He says about the dress.

"I love this color." She smiles, admiring the vibrant shade of purple.

"I can see that."

"You have jeans on." She grins at him.

"I know." He smirks. "I have no need to dress in a suit tonight since I only have a match."

"I love it."

"I know you do."

She walks over and kisses him. And just like she always does, she puts her hands in his back pockets. He laughs against her lips and she giggles in return, squeezing lightly.

"You love doing that way too much."

"Yes I do and you need to quit breaking the kiss and talking when I kiss you."

"Sorry..." He says, cupping her face and pressing his lips back to hers.

She kisses back eagerly. When they're done kissing, she knows that she's gonna have bruised lips again, but she keeps going anyway. Then Mike's phone startsz buzzing and going off. She grumbles as she pulls away from his lips.

"More later." Mike quickly kisses her before pulling her hands out of his pockets so he can go get his phone.

"Okay...let's see. It's Carly...she says that if we don't get moving, we'll be late."

"Darn." She pouts.

"Like I said...more later."

"Okay." She says, getting her purse.

They pull on jackets before leaving the room and heading down to the car. I start to ask what took them when I see her lips and then I just laugh and shake my head.

"Of course."

"His fault."

"Sure."

"He wore jeans, come on."

"Ohhhh I see now."

"Totally his fault."

"Yup, his fault."

Mike just laughs. Then we all get into the car and head off to Fort Bragg for the show. We get there and head inside. Aly goes with Mike so he can drop his things off in the locker room. She can't help but enjoy the view of Mike wearing jeans. He heads into the locker room quick and drops his bag off before coming back out. She giggles a bit.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?"

"Duh."

He chuckles.

"Let's go find Alex and Carly and we can watch the show."

"Okay."

Then they head away from the locker room in search for us. She laces her fingers with Mike's and lets her free hand rest on her bump. They eventually find us and the show was starting. We get comfortable and turn our attention to the screen. After the usual WWE intro, it was a video package about the troops and interviews from various superstars and divas, their voices in the background. That leads to who's gonna be on the show and the show officially starts with the pyros included. There was a usual introduction from Cole and Jerry, and we find out what Mike's match is. He's tagging with Del Rio and Mark Henry to take on Show, Punk and John.

"Oh lord."

Justin then introduces a special message from the president, and that comes up on the screen. After that, Randy's music plays and he walks out for his match which is first. After his entrance, Wade's music plays next and he comes out.

"Joy."

"Ugh."

"It's a good thing I can tolerate Wade now at least."

"Yeah."

Then a replay of what happened on Smackdown last Friday was shown, where Randy won the match against Wade and Dolph, by RKOing Dolph and later, putting him through a table to send a message to Wade. The bell rings and they circle each other, everyone immediately chanting 'Randy'. Randy takes control of the match early on, going for a cover shortly after and only getting a 2 count. The crowd starts chanting 'RKO' now and after a suplex, he goes for another cover, getting another two count. This is where Wade takes control of the match, not giving Randy a chance to recover...yet. Eventually Randy comes back to life, but only for a short second. It takes a while, but Randy comes back and keeps taking Wade down, leading into the scoop slam. After hearing 'RKO' chants, he goes to that place again where he hears the voices. The fight ends up outside the ring, the ref counting down. He gets to 10 and no one makes it back in. So they both got counted out and they're still going after each other. After throwing Randy into the steel steps, Wade goes around and grabs a table out from under the ring, sliding it into the ring. After getting Randy in the ring, he sets the table up, but not fully. His plan backfires when Randy comes back to life, finishing up setting the table up. He picks Wade up, going to powerbomb him into the table, but Otunga comes out from nowhere and starts attacking Randy, Wade rolling out of the ring to safety.

"Yeah...real mature."

"Mmhmm."

"That only gets him maaad."

He picks Randy up going over to the table, but Randy ends up RKOing Otunga.

"Told you."

"Somebody was getting RKO'd. That much was obvious."

Everyone starts chanting 'table', and Randy ends up powerbombing Otunga through the table, Wade and Randy staring each other down before the replay is started.

"Ohhh that's just awesome."

"Nice."

Then still to come was Mary J Blige, and then Mike's match of course. Up next however Nickelback s going to be performing the Raw theme song, and Zack is facing Swagger as well.

"Not Lispy..." Aly rolls her eyes.

After the break, there were messages from Nicole Kidman and Jake Gyllenhaal, before going backstage where Wade was walking the halls.

"Excuse me Wade? At the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs pay-per-view this Sunday, you and Randy Orton have the distinction of being involved in a tables match. Is what happened to David Otunga a harbinger of what's to come for you this Sunday?"

"Well first things first, David Otunga got exactly what he deserved out there. As for Randy Orton, he's got a unique ability to aggravate people. But I on the other hand have a unique ability to aggravate Randy Orton. Now I've said this before, but I hold a psychological advantage over Orton. The only voice in his head these days is mine. And at TLC this Sunday, the only thing that Randy Orton is gonna hear and feel is a table breaking in half."

"Says you."

Then Zack and Charity come up to us as they wait for the time to go out for Zack's match.

"Hi guys." We greet.

"Congrats on the title match Sunday Zack." I add.

"Thanks." He grins.

"I'm gonna fist pump Ziggler's face." He adds.

"Of course you are."

"We want you to take that title from him...he's had it far too long."

"I'll do my best."

"With me by his side, how can he lose?" Charity adds.

"Too true." We laugh.

"I swear to god, Vickie gets involved, I'm knocking her into next week."

"Dooooo it."

"Do it to Swagger too if he's there."

Charity laughs.

"Will do."

"Sweet."

"No one messes with the outcome of Zack's match."

"Of course not."

"And I appreciate it...so much." He smiles, leaning down and kissing her briefly.

"Awwwwww." We both say.

"How cute." Aly giggles.

"Can't wait for the wedding."

"Hopefully I'll be able to come." Aly says, rubbing her stomach.

"We hope so too."

"Depends on the this little one."

"Then of course the same with me. Due in 3 months." I add.

"Right."

"Still a while to go."

"Doing alright?"

"Well besides some nights of barely any sleep, and then some mornings of being woken up...sometimes earlier than I want it to be...I'm doing okay."

"Well at least you're doing okay."

"Yeah...I'm taken care of, that's why." I smile back at Alex.

"Awww."

"Love you too." He says, and kisses my head.

"Someone's awake again." I laugh.

Alex chuckles, one of his hands moving to my stomach.

"She's been like this all day. She'll sleep for maybe a few hours at the most and then boom, she's moving around. Very active today." I explain.

"Aww." Charity smiles.

"I think she wants to say hi to her uncle Zack."

Zack grins and comes closer. Liyah moves, saying hi to him.

"That felt like her hand."

"She's fist pumping already." Zack laughs.

"Good job little one." Zack says, patting my stomach.

She moves under his hand, making him laugh.

"Zack what have you done?" Charity jokes. "You're turning babies into fist pumpers like you."

"Changing the world, one baby at a time." He snickers.

"Oh god." I shake my head amusedly.

"Oh lord." Aly laughs.

Then we hear Justin announce Nickelback and they start playing the Raw theme. They had fire and everything coming out of the stage while they performed.

"Whoa, that's awesome."

"I can so fist pump to the song." Zack says, starting to do so.

We laugh.

"You fist pump to any song Zack."

"True."

"I'm surprised he doesn't fist pump in his sleep."

"He does." Charity says dryly.

"Oh my god." I facepalm.

Aly cracks up.

"I have to move away to make sure he doesn't accidently hit me."

This makes Aly laugh harder.

"He goes crazy in his sleep."

"Poor you." Aly manages to say between laughs.

After the song's over, a video package of the army parachute team was shown. Kofi, Eve, Punk, Cody and Del Rio deciding to choose to jump out of a plane, skydiving.

"Oh jeez."

"Skydiving looks cool."

"It does...kind of."

"13,000 feet...no way."

"Crazy."

"Well we got to get to the curtain." Zack says once that video package was over.

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks." Zack says, and then they walk away.

Swagger comes out first, accompanied by Ziggler and no Vickie.

"No Vickie! YES!"

"Woo!"

Then Zack comes out with Charity, microphone in hand.

"Hey Dolph, bro. I think I speak for everyone here, when I say you are the last person we want representing the United States Of America."

"Amen."

"But that's all gonna change this Sunday, when I fist pump your face, and become the new United States Champion. But..but before I do that, everyone put your fists in the air for the number one G.I. Broski of all time...Sgt. Slaughter."

He comes out and then they all walk down the ramp, all three of them getting into the ring. Zack takes his shirt off, and then Slaughter takes his hat off to reveal a Broski headband.

"Oh god."

"Ohhh that is just too funny."

The music fades and Dolph gets out of the ring after some arguing with Zack over who will win Sunday. Charity and Slaughter follow, the match starts. Swagger takes control of the match early on after a lock up. But after a counter and a dropkick, Zack takes control, going for the pin. He only gets a one as Swagger kicks out. Swagger takes control back, only getting a two count, before throwing punches. Going for another pin, Zack kicks out. Zack counters an Irish Whip into the ropes and gets a rollup, but only good enough for a two count. Zack has taken control again, now doing his signature Broski Boot. He then goes for the Rough Ryder, but Swagger counters it, hitting Zack with a shoulder block and going for another cover, Zack kicking out at 2. He nods at Dolph and then throws Zack outside the ring. The ref gets distracted by Swagger, in result Dolph grabs Zack and clotheslines him. Dolph then proceeds to lay on the announce table and take out his phone to tweet.

"What an ass."

"Wait for Charity to do something."

"Oh she will."

"Oh hell no." Charity mumbles, storming over to Dolph.

She stands in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest, before proceeding to snatch the phone from his hands.

"Here we go..."

Dolph gets off of the announce table, giving Charity a hard time for taking his phone. He keeps pestering her to give it back, but she doesn't give it up. Then Slaughter comes over, complaining to Dolph about him getting involved in the match, before proceeding to clothesline him over the table. Then Swagger turns Slaughter around and starts arguing with him over getting involved in the match as well. Swagger backs up before kicking Slaughter in the leg and hitting him over the back a few times. He takes the headband off his head, acting like he's gonna throw it to the crowd, but doesn't. Charity then snatches that from his hands, and puts it over his eyes so he can't see, throwing him back into the ring.

"Ohh nice."

Then she goes over and helps Zack get to his feet and back in the ring. Swagger has taken off the headband from his eyes and can now see again. He goes for one of his signature moves where he jumps off of the corner to land on his opponent. Instead of him landing on Zack, he lands on Zack's elevated feet, which in return makes him stumble away. Zack gets up, holding up the LI sign with his fingers, before hitting Swagger with the Rough Ryder and pinning him to win the match.

"Yes!"

"Take that Lispy!"

Charity goes over to Dolph first and gives him back his phone, before going over and sliding into the ring, hugging Zack before lifting his hand in victory. Slaughter gets back in the ring and Zack points to a beaten Swagger. Slaughter sneaks up behind him and gets him in the Cobra Clutch, throwing him to the apron. All three of them raise their hands in victory as the screen fades to a break.

"Nice."

"That was funny how she snatched Dolph's phone, like...'it's mine now'."

"Yeah I know."

"And Swagger was blind for a moment there."

"Yep." Aly snickers.

After a couple commercials, a segment with Slim Jims was shown that involved Rey, Big Show, and Eve.

"Ugh...not her again."

"Ugh."

Finally she's off the screen and Hugh Jackman gives his message to everyone, before showing a short clip of the Eternal Flame. Then a video package of the Bellas getting a tour of West Point Military Camp in New York. But after that came a Divas match, involving the Bellas of course.

"Of course."

"Boring..."

Then Beth and Nattie come out, being their tag team partners. They were dressed in matching purple santa gear.

"Oooh I love the gear."

"I know, me too! It's so pretty."

"For sure."

Then Kelly's music plays and she comes out with Alicia and Eve.

"Eve, that santa hat clashes with your ring gear."

"She has no fashion sense, I swear."

Then new music plays and the host of the celebrity news show Extra, Maria Menounos, comes out as their 4th partner.

"Really? I mean I love watching the celebrity news stuff, but they couldn't do better than her? Oh wait, it is Kelly's team afterall."

"Exactly."

It starts off as Eve against one of the Bellas, but Maria wants to be tagged in. She is, but she doesn't do too well starting off, until she stomps on the foot of the Bella Twin, before tagging in Eve. Brie runs and tags in Nikki, but Eve stays in control. Doing that damn booty popping before her standing moonsault.

"I say it again...go to a freaking club if you want to do that!"

"I just want to push her off the ring post."

"Amen to that."

"We'll get Charity to do it for us."

"Haha yes!"

Aly smirks.

Nattie comes in making a distraction, Nikki taking advantage of it. She tags in Beth and has control of the match for only a short time before Eve roundhouse kicks Beth in the head. She then tags Kelly in and she jumps off the top rope in the corner, landing on Beth like always. Then her spinning headscissors move into the corner, and then slams Beth's face to the apron. She goes for the pin, but Nikki comes in and stops it. Alicia comes in and gets rid of her, Brie comes in and takes out Alicia, Eve comes in and takes out Brie, and Nattie comes in and gets rid of Eve. But Eve wasn't taken out completely and she pulls Nattie out of the ring onto the floor, Nattie slapping her away. Maria tags herself in, but Beth stops her, yelling at her. Maria hops up in the corner as Beth goes after her and rolls her up to win the match. My jaw just drops.

"No...effing...way."

Aly facepalms.

"This is why I wanna come back after Liyah's born." I sigh.

"Mmmm." Aly sighs too.

Then up next we see that Cody will be taking on Daniel Bryan, and also Mary J Blige will be performing. Aly shifts and leans back into Mike.

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Mmhmm."

"I do have something for you though..." He says.

"Hmm?"

I hand him what he's giving her, and he brings it out in front of her, it being a cake pop.

"Ah! Yes!" She squeaks in excitement, taking it.

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

She turns her head and kisses his lips before starting to eat the cake pop happily.

"Knew that'd make you happy."

"Mmhmm."

Miss Piggy and Kermit then come onto the screen and they're funny for whole segment. We laugh and enjoy it. After them, Celine Dion had a message for everyone, before going back to the arena and Comedian George Wallace is introduced, coming out.

"What a great show tonight. I'm so happy to be in...it's so cold outside. You know those kids walking around with their pants down their butt? They've got them up today. It's cold as hell outside. Are you ready for the holidays? I just love the holidays, but you know what is wrong? People are starting to put their Christmas decorations up on August 31st. Augu...ain't that too early? Now some of you know when we grew up, we had celebrated one holiday at a time. We started with Halloween, now I love Halloween. I went to a masquerade party dressed as a butler, and they worked the hell out of me. But one holiday at a time and then we'll leave Halloween and go to Thanksgiving. Now here's the holiday where everybody gets to get together...it's the only time you get to sit around the dinner table and be able to say 'Thank god it'll be another 365 days before I see these greedy suckers again'.

Aly snickers.

"Okay that can be true sometimes."

"Then your family comes over...what is it with this turkey? Every year, turkey, turkey, turkey, got to have the turkey. We drive a hundred miles away, get on an airplane...turkey, turkey...how come we don't eat turkey the rest of the year? Turkeys ain't doing nothing, turkeys don't have jobs. We eat the wing, the breast, the stuffing. Now the stuffing, who came up with that idea? They had this bird baste-prepared, and they put it in the oven, some guy says 'Hold it! Wait a minute! Let's shove some up that turkey's butt.'"

Aly snickers again.

"As a matter of fact, whatever you have in the refrigerator, shove it up that turkey's butt."

"Awkward." Aly giggles.

"But funny." I laugh.

"What is that, onions, celery, grapes..give that sausage, oranges. What's in the red box, a box of baking soda? Shove it up that turkey's butt. And then you can put your Christmas decorations up. But you know what? I want people to stop saying stupid stuff. People are saying stupid stuff. I call Delta Airlines today, 'I'd like to have a flight to Atlanta round noon'. The lady says, 'Is that twelve noon?'. No, that's two noon you stupid. People can say some stupid stuff. Jerry Lawler told me he's going to build him a new house, and he's gonna build it from the ground up. I don't want to embarrass him in front of everybody, but I had to tell him, 'You know Jerry, that'd probably be the best way to start building that house'. You start with the roof and the chimney, you're gonna run into trouble."

We laugh.

"But that's my job. I'll be thinking about all kinds of things that are happening in the world, just..I'll be thinking. How come you never see cats making love? You ever notice that? You never see cats making love do you? You...say what? You can hear them..."

"Uh...awkward?"

"And random."

"Uh yeah, just a bit."

"Meow...meowwwww. I'm ready for you nowwwww."

"Ooookay he is weirding me out now."

"And all of the troops in here tonight, all of the troops across america, all of the troops around the world, on behalf of the WWE, when you come to Las Vegas, George Wallace Show is on me. 2012, all military personel, on George Wallace at the Fabulous Flamingo. I love you and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." He finishes.

After they the matchup for TLC Sunday against Hunter and Nash was shown, and then the whole video package of them was played.

"Sledgehammer Match...can't be good."

"Yikes."

Once that was over, Justin introduced Booker T to join Cole and Jerry for commentary, clearly for Cody's match against Daniel, since Booker and Cody have this feud going on. After that, Daniel comes out first.

"I hope Cody kicks your ass."

Aly nods in agreement, relaxing into Mike's touch with a sigh.

"He's trying so hard to be like you Mike...especially now that he's Money In The Bank winner. He's never gonna give it up and be his own person."

"He'll always be a nerdy wannabe."

Then Cody comes out, and they replay what happened on Smackdown last Friday, which caused Cody to get a bruise by his left eye, at the hands of Booker. The match soon starts, Daniel's ribs taped due to his match with Mark Henry. The control in the match was back and forth until Cody picked Daniel up and dropped him on the top turnbuckle, targeting the injured ribs.

"When in doubt, aim for the injured parts."

"Yep."

Cody now has taken control of the match, and keeps targeting the injured ribs to wear Daniel down, but that doesn't really last very long because Cody gets knocked out of the ring. An attempted jump over the ropes to the outside to Cody failed when Cody kicked Daniel straight in the ribs. Cody gets into the ring and Booker gets up to check on Daniel. That creates a distraction, and after an interference by Booker, Daniel wins with a roll up.

"Really?"

"Hmph."

Daniel leaves but Cody stays and picks an argument with Booker, which leads to a fight between them, and it doesn't go too well for Cody. He retreats though, grabbing the IC Title and walking away. Then he drops it and goes back into the ring, only to get attacked again. This time he leaves the ring and walks away.

"Yeah...good choice." I say as Booker's music plays and he does a spin-a-roonie.

Alex just makes a noise of amusement.

"He thought he could take him right then and there, when clearly he couldn't." He says in amusement.

"Yeah."

Then there's another commercial break, before Carson Daly gives a message and then Mary J. Blige performs her new song. Once that was over, backstage Evan and Kofi were on their way to the ring before they run into Miss USA.

"Sparkly dress."

"Oooh."

After their segment, it was another commercial break, before another message that was from Robin Williams, before Eve is shown interviewing J.R. Martinez.

"What the hell is up with her in every freaking segment?" I say, throwing my hands up in the air, getting aggravated.

Alex takes advantage of this and decides to distract me. And at the same time, Eve starts to walk by.

"Yeah...keep walking." I snap.

She starts to say something but Alex turns my head to his and he kisses me. Aly snickers as Eve shakes her head, walking off in a huff.

"Denied." Aly giggles softly.

Mike chuckles.

"100% deserved."

"Mmhmm."

"She's gone now." Aly says to me and Alex.

Neither of us acknowledge her and she just laughs lightly.

"No getting through to them."

"Of course not."

"They start making noises, I'm out."

Aly laughs.

"Go to catering and hang out there just in case?"

"Sure." She laughs.

He gets up from his chair, and he helps her get up from hers, then they head to catering. They take their time walking, their fingers laced together.

"Good thing we're going to catering, someone's hungry."

"Yeah?" Mike chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"The cake pop wasn't enough for her."

"Nope."

"She wants more." Aly adds.

Mike chuckles again.

"Well I'll get you anything you want when we get there." He offers.

"I know."

They get to catering and find a table to sit at. Mike asks what she wants and then he goes to get it for her. She shifts in the chair, getting comfortable. He comes back woth everything that she asked for.

"Thank you as always."

"You're welcome."

She starts eating while Mike is affectionate.

"Yes I am."

She kisses his cheek.

"And Savvy knows it too." He adds.

"Of course she does."

"You're her daddy, so of course she knows how loveable you are."

"Right."

"Well when she's finally here, she's gonna get all the love I can give."

"I know. She'll be very loved."

"And she'll be spoiled just like mommy."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm anticipating that." She adds.

"Good." Mike chuckles.

"It's gonna be so cute."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

Then Mike goes back to being affectionate while she eats her food. She finishes everything and eats a cake pop while enjoying Mike's touch. After she finishes the cake pop, she sits and relaxes a bit. She tries to keep calm when Savvy begins kicking and moving.

"I guess she just wants to move around for the fun of it now."

"Yeah."

"Want me to calm her down?"

"I don't think she will. I can deal."

"Alright."

They turn their attention to one of the monitors, and right now it's Evan and Kofi's match, Hornswaggle being the special guest ring announcer. They do their usual entrance and such in the ring, before their opponents come out who are Epico and Primo accompanied by Rosa.

"Ugh. Not them."

"Unfortunately." Mike adds.

"Boring."

"I'd cheer for Evan but that whore will get involved as always." She adds.

"Yeah."

In the end of the match however, Rosa didn't get involved this time, but Evan and Kofi still lost.

"Wow shocker, she didn't get involved this time."

"Wow."

That led to a break and then a message from Matthew McConaughey. Going back to the stage, Nickelback was back to sing their newest single 'When We Stand Together'.

"This is a good song." Mike remarks.

"Mmhmm."

Once that was over, it was another break followed by a message from Christina Aguilera. The out of nowhere Christian comes out to his music.

"As you can see I'm, I'm still suffering from a neck injury sustained at the hands of the Big Show, an ankle injury sustained at the hands of Sheamus. Not to mention the emotional trauma I sustained from the cruelty and lack of caring of each and every one of you."

"Oh boo hoo."

"Baby."

"But I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to show my support and represent the greatest fighting force in the world today, the Canadian Army. So for all you Canadians out there, stand up." He says, before Sheamus comes out.

"Uh oh."

"Oh boy." Aly rolls her eyes.

Christian hobbles back and then away backstage, scared for his life.

"We can head back to Alex and Carly when you want. I'm sure they're done with...you know, by now." Mike suggests.

"Okay. Let's go."

Mike helps her get up and then they head back to me and Alex, after throwing away her trash. They get back and find us snuggled up, watching the screen.

"Awww."

"How cute." Aly teases.

Then looking at the screen, Sheamus had beaten Drew and up next is Mike's match.

"Aww, I have to get ready."

"Aw.." Aly pouts.

"I'll see you after the match okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Love you." He says, kissing you quickly.

"Love you too."

"Daddy'll be back." He says to Savvy.

She kicks hard.

"Love you too Savvy." He chuckles.

"Be careful."

"I'll try my best."

She nods. He gives her one last kiss before heading back to the locker room to get ready. She settles into her spot, rubbing her stomach.

"We can go back to the hotel after the match...night's almost done." I comment.

"I know."

"Thank god, 'cause I'm getting tired."

"Tell me about it." Aly says dryly.

"It's been a long night."

"Yeah."

After the break, Mary J. Blige performed one more time. That led to another break so that they could break down everything to makes sure the stage was clear for the match. Soon came the match and Del Rio came out first.

"Ewwww."

"Ugh."

Next is Mike, and follwoing him and Mark Henry. After him it's Big Show, then Punk and finally John.

"Dork." I laugh, as he acts like his crazy self.

"As always."

A replay of last night on Raw, featured John's match and Kane returning. We thought he was gonna go after Mark Henry, but instead went after John.

"I don't like that."

"No."

"I have a feeling that's the start of another stupid storyline."

"Probably."

It starts off as Mike and Punk. They lock up and Mike takes control early on, but only for a short time. Mike is able to stand up after being taken down, but Punk twists his arm and gets him sitting on the apron, before kicking Mike in the back, making him scream out in pain. Aly cringes. Then Punk hits him with a leg drop, getting a count of one after a pin attempt. Punk twists his arm again and tags in John. They work together, trying to pin Mike together. John delivers a monkey flip, followed by a dropkick. He gets him in the corner before slapping his chest once. Then he goes over to his corner and tags in Show, this time a BIG slap coming, that's heard throughout the arena. Mike grimaces in pain, holding his chest as he stumbles forward, still grimacing and tags in Del Rio when he wasn't paying attention. Aly cringes more.

"I heard that back here. Ow."

"I know."

"Ice on that before we leave."

"Definitely."

John is cracking up about Del Rio having to face Show. Show does another big slap to Del Rio, and he scurries away before he tags in Mark Henry. It's now Henry and Show, and the ring looks like it's gonna collapse with all the weight on it, but it stays intact.

"This is crazy."

"Yeah."

Mark then tags in Del Rio and he keeps asking him 'Why?'. He gets in and takes advantage of the moment, knocking Show down every chance he gets. He goes for a cover but when Show kicks out, he like throws Del Rio across the ring, almost hitting the ref.

"He's like a rag doll." I laugh.

"Dorito the rag doll."

He kicks Show once before tagging Mike in. They double team him for a while, before Mike takes control, hit after hit after hit, not stopping. Mike distracts the ref so Del Rio sneaks some shots him, before Mike tags Mark back in. The crowd chants for Show and Mark gets Show in a bear hug. Show gets him to let go with headbutts, hitting Mark with a back kick after. Then they collide and both are down.

"Good thing they secure the ring more now."

"Yeah."

They're both on their knees. Show tags in Punk and Mark tags in Mike. Punk takes control right when he gets into the ring. After getting Mike laying on the apron, he climbss the corner from the outside, using Show to help him. Punk's standing on his shoulders, hitting Mike with a huge elbow drop. Then he gets him in the Anaconda Vice submission hold, Del Rio stopping it. Mike tags in Henry, and he just brutalizes Punk. He sets him up for the World's Strongest Slam, but Punk counters and roundhouse kicks him in the head. Punk tags in John, who manages to take down Henry. After the five knuckle shuffle, Mike and Del Rio come in and ambush John. Big Show comes in and grabs Del Rio by the throat and chokeslams him, Punk giving Mike the stumbles over to Show and while the ref is distracted, he hits him with the right hand. We see spit fly and John gives him the AA, pinning him for the win. Aly sighs heavily.

Mike had disappeared, heading backstage early after rolling out of the ring after the GTS. It takes him a while, but he comes back, still in his ring gear but some kind of jersey shirt on.

"Are you okay?" She asks, reaching for him.

"I'll be fine. Just sore."

"I'll take care of that the best I can."

He nods.

"I know. Right now we have to wait. John's making a speech and everyone's going out, and at the end of his speech we're shaking hands and such with the troops."

"Alright."

"Which seems to be right now." I say, as I see various superstars and divas heading to the stage.

Mike and Alex help us up and we head there too. We stand there on the stage as John starts his speech.

"First of all, I thank everybody. And I think I speak for the rest of the WWE, I certainly speak for myself. I would like to say thank you to all our men and women who choose to don the uniform of the United States Military. It's that time of year again, it's the holiday season, it's a season for giving. But every American citizen knows that your season for giving is every second, of every single day, of each and every year that you wear those colors proud. This event means the world to us. Because for all that you give, this is our way of giving back to you. The name of this event is called Tribute To The Troops, and tonight you see many WWE superstars, a wonderful list of celebrities. But the heart and the soul of this event, is the same heart and soul that defends and protects the greatest nation in the world, the United States Of , this night is your night. Tonight, this time is your time. Let the world hear the spirit of Fort Bragg! Let the entire world hear the spirit of Fort Bragg, let the world hear the spirit of the United States Of America!"

Then Nickelback's song 'When We Stand Together' plays and everyone starts making their way down the ramp to socialize with the troops. The four of us talk to people, laughing and having fun. Aly and I receive a lot of attention over the bellies and everything. We make our way down the ramp side, around the ring and back up the ramp before we head backstage.

"You go get your butt changed so we can go. I'm tired." She says to Mike.

"Alright alright, I'll go as fast as I can."

She nods. He heads off to the locker room to change once more. It isn't too long before he gets back and we make our way out to the car. Then its off to the hotel for a good night's sleep. Or in mine and Aly's cases, whatever sleep we can get.


	260. Christmas In Vegas

It's Christmas Day already, and we're all in Vegas because that's where Aly is to finish out her pregnancy. She and Mike are at their place, while Alex and I are finally settled in ours, which isn't far from theirs. In their house, they're still in bed. She's completely asleep still, curled up with her body pillow. Mike's just waking up, stretching and looking around with tired eyes. He glances over and sees Aly still asleep, one hand resting on her belly protectively. He smiles and leans over, kissing her head. A small smiles tugs at her lips and she snuggles more into the pillow.

"Merry Christmas." He says quietly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He says to her stomach, moving down to kiss it gently.

Then he carefully moves from the bed, to go cook the food that they both got for today. A little bit later, the smell of food causes her to wake up. She sleepily gets up and puts on some christmas pajamas since she's been wearing little to bed due to being warmer while pregnant. She puts on her glasses and after a bathroom trip, she heads out to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." Mike greets.

"Mmm...morning." She replies.

"Everything smells good." She adds.

"I know."

"Merry Christmas." She kisses right by his lips.

"Merry Christmas." He repeats, smiling.

"Our last Christmas just us. Next year we'll have a little one."

"Her first Christmas."

"Yep." Aly nods.

"Gonna be spoiled that's for sure."

"Mmhmm." She nods, sitting on a barstool.

"Excited to see what I got you? And Savvy?"

"Of course I am."

"Have to wait for Alex and Carly though."

"Awww."

"I know, the wait is killing you. I told them to be here about 9."

"Okay." She nods.

"They got an hour...I think you can last an hour."

"True."

"Don't forget the gifts from me." She adds.

"I know. I can't wait to open those."

"But for now, here...have a muffin. I'm sure you're hungry." He adds.

"As usual." She laughs lightly, taking the muffin.

In the meantime at me and Alex's house, I wake up to the shower running in the bathroom. I know it's Alex in there, but I'm too lazy at the moment to get up. I just lay there and rub my stomach. Then the water shuts off.

"Daddy will be back out soon." I say to Liyah quietly.

A few minutes later Alex walks out and he smiles when he sees that I'm awake.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"You're up a bit early."

"It's Christmas." He chuckles.

"I know."

"Merry Christmas Love." He leans over and kisses me.

"Merry Christmas." I say back, smiling.

Alex leans down and kisses my stomach.

"Merry Christmas to you too Baby love."

"Next year she'll be here and we'll be celebrating as a family."

"That's going to be amazing."

"It will be." I nod in agreement.

"How are you feeling today?" Alex asks.

"I'm feeling okay."

"Good. Mike invited us over for 9."

"What time is it now?"

"8:15."

"I should probably start getting up now huh?"

"Probably, but don't rush yourself."

I nod and start to sit up, before swinging my legs around and getting out of tugs me into his arms and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he lets me go so I can get changed. Alex gets dressed himself. After changing, I just brush my hair and put on jewelry, deciding to leave the makeup off for one day. We both head to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hmmm...what to have."

Alex makes a suggestion and I agree. I sit at the counter as he makes it.

"Thank you." I say when he sets the plate in front of me.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

Then while I eat, he goes into the living room and grabs all the gifts from under the tree, so that we can open them up at Mike and Aly's place.

"Yay, presents."

"There's one for Liyah here too."

"Oooh."

"It goes along with one of yours."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Same with the gifts I got you." I add.

"Can't wait."

"Yeah just have to get them from the bedroom before we leave."

"Okay."

"Didn't want to put them under the tree because you would probably go snooping."

Alex chuckles.

"Snooper." I snicker.

"Can't help it."

"Oh of course not."

"I'm excited."

"Of course you are."

I kiss his cheek, giggling. After I finish eating, I put my dishes in the sink, and then head to the bedroom so that I can get the gifts I have for Alex. I grab them and walk out. Alex and I get our coats on and everything before heading out the door. Since it's not that far from where we live, we walk down the street, knocking on the door when we get there. Mike answers the door.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas."

We say the same thing back and walk in, heading into the living room where Aly's waiting.

"Merry Christmas." Aly smiles.

"Same to you."

She smiles more and then takes a sip of her peppermint hot chocolate.

"I got a gift for youuuu."

"Ooh?"

"You'll get it when the gift opening starts."

"Okay."

"Which we can start any time." Mike says.

"I'm not moving, sorry. I finally got comfortable." Aly says.

"That's okay, I can hand you your gifts, and you can point out which ones of mine I should open." Mike suggests.

"Okay."

"Alright first, here's yours from me." I say, taking out a cookie tin with a bow on top, handing it to her.

"Oooh." She smiles as she sets her drink aside.

She opens the tin to see it full of brownies.

"Yayyyy brownies!"

"And I made those one special for you. Double chocolate...chocolate chips on the inside."

"Oooooh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That one is yours." She says, pointing to it.

"Want me to get it?" Alex asks.

"I got it, but thank you for offering." I say, getting up and grabbing the gift.

I sit back down and open it.

"I wonder what it could be."

"You'll like it." She giggles.

"Of course I will."

I find a thing full of a variety of cookies her family always makes at Christmas.

"Oooooh cookies."

"I made them when you guys weren't here. Mel helped me."

"Awww."

"I had to have help. This make things difficult." She says, patting her belly.

"Right, of course. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright this is for you..." I say to Alex, taking out a small box and handing it to him.

Alex kisses my cheek and opens it. Inside is a ring/band with both ours and Liyah's names around the outside and 'No Matter What' on the inside.

"Oh wow. I love this."

"Had it specially made."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mike, those two are yours...they go together." Aly points two gifts out to Mike.

He picks them up, looking excited. The first one he opens are a few ties with hand/feet prints and other significances towards Savvy.

"Some of those will have to wait until she's born when we can do her real prints." Aly explains.

He nods.

"I love it."

She smiles.

"I'm glad."

The second gift he opens is a single tie, and Aly points out that there's a spot on the back where notes can be hidden.

"I put some in there already."

"Ah, clever." He chuckles, finding the spot on the back and the notes that she left.

"I thought it was. It was like the notes you used to leave in my bag and stuff."

"Well I'll have to check this tie for notes when I wear it." He smiles.

"Mmhmm." She smiles back.

"I love it too, thank you." He leans over and kisses her.

"You're welcome." She says, once he pulls away.

Then he grabs a few gifts from under the tree and hands them to her.

"These all go together."

"Oooh." She smiles.

She opens each one to find little outfits and such of his awesome shirts, and a little hoodie like his awesome one.

"Awwww. These are so cute!"

"Now Savannah can look like her daddy." I giggle.

"Exactly." Mike grins.

"She'll love them." She smiles.

"She says thank you daddy." She adds.

"You're welcome." He says to her stomach, kissing it.

She kicks and Aly laughs.

"Your turn." Alex says to me, picking up a big box with a little box on top of it off of the floor.

I look at it curiously before opening it. I find a black and white version of his varsity jacket, with the sleeves.

"Wow..." I say, taking it out of the box.

"I'm debuting that jacket soon and I wanted you to have the first one." Alex explains.

"Awwww." I smile.

"DC, that's awesome." Aly comments.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"When are you debuting it?" She asks.

"I'm heading back to NXT next week. Bringing back the Varsity Villain for one night."

"Oooh. Fun."

I set down my jacket to open the smaller box, finding a smaller version of the jacket.

"Oh my gosh...it's so cute!"

"Awwwww!" Aly exclaims.

"Looks like someone else is gonna look like her daddy." She adds.

"Yeah." I laugh.

I set both aside and immediately turn and press my lips to Alex's. He kisses back, and Aly giggles.

"We both thank you." I say, after pulling away.

"You're both welcome."

I smile before grabbing another cookie tin and handing it to Mike.

"For you."

"Brownies?" He questions hopefully.

"Of course." I nod.

"Yes!" He cheers.

"You seem more excited than I was." Aly laughs.

"She makes awesome brownies."

"Why thank you." I laugh.

Aly laughs too before eating a brownie. Then Mike grabs a few boxes and hands them to me.

"Couldn't forget about you."

"Aw, thanks."

I open each of them, and just like Aly, they were little outfits and the hoodie of his awesome merchandise.

"Aww. Now the girls can match." Aly smiles.

"Thinking about the twin thing Mike?" I laugh.

"Yeah." He laughs.

I thank him before setting everything aside. Aly points out a gift under the tree for Mike, and he grabs it opening it. He finds a collage of pictures of the two of them. She smiles as he stays quiet, looking over all the pictures.

"Did you put this together yourself?" He asks.

"Mmhmm." She blushes.

"It's amazing, I absolutely love it."

"Good."

"And now for you..." He holds out a box.

She takes it from him and takes a sio from her cup before opening it. Inside is a square-ish necklace that's pink with heart shapes on it.

"Ohh...this is pretty."

"I thought so...and it's pink so there's some significance to Savvy."

"Right. I love it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiles.

"And this is for you." I say to Alex, handing him a cookie tin as well.

"Yesssss. Brownies." He grins.

"It's a miracle I hid them from you."

"Yes it is." Aly laughs.

He sets the tin aside and hands me a box. I open it to find a charm bracelet with all kinds of baby charms on it.

"Awww. Cute!"

"Mike helped pick out most of the charms."

"Thank you both."

The next gift Aly points out to Mike, and he opens it, finding cufflinks with his initials on the outside. Aly points out that he can open them to find a picture.

"I put mine for now, we can put Savvy later."

"Right." He smiles.

She giggles as he kisses her.

"Now for your last gift." He smiles, after pulling away and handing her a small box.

"Ohhh...wow." She breathes.

What she finds is a garnet and diamond ring.

"Now I know it won't fit your finger right now, but you can always wear it on a necklace or something until rings fit again."

She nods silently and sets the box down. She grabs him and pulls him into a kiss.

"Awww." I giggle.

She finally lets Mike go.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You deserve the very best." He smiles.

She kisses his cheek in reply and then rubs her stomach.

"Okay, this last one is for you." I hand Alex another box.

Alex kisses my hand as he takes the box and then he opens it. Inside is a set of dog tags, one of them having our names and the day we got married, the other just Liyah's name.

"We can get the day she's born engraved later."

"I love this. It's perfect." He smiles, kissing me.

"I knew it would be." I smile after pulling away.

"Aww." Aly smiles.

"And I got one more thing for you...until we go back home later." He says, handing me another box.

I kiss his cheek and look inside the box.

"Awww." I smile, pulling out a necklace that has footprints on it, and says 'Baby Love'.

"I saw it and couldn't resist." Alex chuckles.

"Of course." I laugh.

"Thank you." I add.

"You're welcome."

"And last but not least...that's yours." Aly says, pointing out Mike's last gift.

Mike smiles and picks up the box. He opens it to find a stainless steel cable id bracelet. He smiles instantly when he sees the engraving say 'daddy'.

"I think I'll wear this now." He smiles, putting it on.

"I'm glad you lke it."

"I don't like it...I love it."

"Good."

"This has been a great Christmas so far."

"Definitely."

"I can check on the food now." Mike says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Aly leans back into her pillows and rubs her stomach.

"And how are you doing today?" I ask her.

"I'm alright. Tired, a bit of a backache, but okay I guess."

"Well that's good at least. The final stretch for you."

"Yeah. The doctor said I'm already a centimeter dialated. Doesn't mean Savvy will come soon though, I could stay at one centimeter for weeks."

"Right...she decides when she comes."

"Exactly." She nods.

"How are you doing?" She asks me.

"I'm okay."

"Good."

"I think I'm better now that I have the cookies." I laugh.

"Glad I could help. Craving?" She giggles.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"I'm craving cake pops."

"I got that covered..." Mike says from the kitchen.

"I love you!"

"I know." He chuckles.

He walks out, holding a thing of cake pops.

"Ooooh." She reaches out for them.

"Thank youuuuu."

"You're welcome." Mike laughs.

She takes out one of the cake pope and takes a bite, sighing in content.

"Mmm, so good."

"There's plenty so of course you can have as many as you want."

"Yayyyy."

He smiles and kisses her head before heading back to the kitchen. She hums happily, eating.

"You don't need any help in there do you Mike?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm good. But thanks though."

"Should be done in a few hours anyway." He adds.

"Alright."

"So I'm assuming my last gift is big since I have to wait until we go back home." I say to Alex.

"Yes."

"Hints? Or no?"

"Nope." He chuckles.

"Awww, darn."

"You'll live."

"I can try."

"I know you can do it."

"It's only about 7 hours or so."

"Right."

"Still a long time though." I add.

"It'll be worth it."

"Listen to him, it's gonna be worth it for sure." Aly comments.

"I saw it. You're going to love it." She adds.

"Must be really good then."

"It is."

"You did good DC." She adds.

"Thanks Windy."

"7 hours...time better fly." I sigh, cuddling into Alex's side.

Alex and Aly laugh. He kisses my head and holds me close.

"Someone's awake." I say quietly.

"I know. I feel her kicking." Alex smiles.

"You missed the presents." I say to her.

She kicks in response to my voice.

"She finally decides to wake up though."

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"But she was just getting her sleep. I'm sure Mommy appreciates you giving her a break when she woke up this morning." He says to my stomach.

"Yes I do." I agree as Liyah kicks again.

"Especially since I was up all night with her." I add.

"I know."

"It was a rough night huh?" Aly asks.

"Yeah, she just wouldn't calm down."

"Awww."

"I got this thing that plays whatever music you want. It's got a strap that goes over your belly and one that goes under. That might help soothe her."

"Really? I guess I can try it."

"Want it now?"

"Nah, you're comfortable right now, and she's not acting like she was last night."

"Alright."

"I think she was just excited for Christmas last night."

"Maybe." She giggles.

"This time next year both Liyah and Savannah are gonna be here."

"That will be so fun."

"I can't wait. So many firsts to come."

"I know."

"Definitely gonna be a crazy year ahead."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm hoping to eventually get back to work after...from what's been going on...things aren't getting better."

"I know. I hope so too, but I'm just going to take it a day at a time."

"Right."

"Babies are top priority."

"Of course."

"I do hope we get to though."

"I do too."

"Time will tell."

"Mike did suggest we get a bus and use that to travel after, instead of the planes." She adds.

"That would be good." I nod.

"It'll take longer to get places, but it's smoother than planes."

"Easier on the babies."

"Except when we have those overseas shows. You may be staying behind." Alex comments.

"Of course. But maybe one or twice, we could make a family trip. It is easier to travel when they're little because they sleep so much."

"I agree with her, family trips sound good."

"We'll try."

I then start eating the cookies that Aly gave me to satisfy myself and Liyah.

"Mmm, theses are so good."

"Thanks."

"Liyah agrees." I smile.

"Aww." Aly smiles.

"She loves the cookies." I say, looking down at my stomach and seeing one of her kicks.

"And that's her way of thanking you."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"I'm expecting a response from Savvy about your brownies too." She adds.

"But right now the cake pops have my attention." She laughs.

"I can see that." I giggle.

"They're sooo good."

"I bet."

"Mike, are you okay out there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just asking. You've been pretty quiet."

"Just keeping an eye on the food."

"Okay."

"Come relax, you're working too hard."

"The food will be fine. Come sit with me." She adds.

"..kay." He says, checking real quick again before coming back out into the living room.

He sits by her and she snuggles into him. We both sit there snuggling with our husbands, until the food is all set, and we get up, getting our own plates. We return to the lving room and eat.

"Mike I have to say, you did a great job with the food."

"Thanks."

"What're we gonna do for the rest of the day? Besides napping because I know we will." I say, referring to Aly and I.

"Oh yeah." Aly nods.

"We could go swimming. The indoor pool is up and running." Mike suggests.

"That sounds like fun. Would just need to go home and get a swimsuit."

"I can run home and grab one for you." Alex offers.

"Please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I nod.

Alex goes to do what he said. In the meantime, I rest after finishing eating. Mike takes our plates once we're done.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Should probably go find a suit." Aly says, shifting to get up.

"Right." I nod.

She sighs before heaving herself up.

"Uh-uh...I'll find one for you." Mike offers.

"Could've said that before I got up babe." She says dryly.

"Well then I'll help you find one."

"Suit yourself."

"Will you be okay by yourself for a bit?" Aly asks me.

"Yeah of course."

"Just yell if you need anything."

"Okay." I nod.

Mike and Aly head to their bedroom. They get to their room. She starts to get undressed while Mike looks for a swimsuit.

"What about this?" Mike asks.

She looks over to see him with a blue polka dot maternity bikini.

"Sure."

"I know how much you love polka dots." He grins.

"I do." She giggles as she puts it on, taking her time so she doesn't end up falling or anything.

"And blue's a good color on you."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." Mike says, as he secures the ties for her.

Then he starts to get changed himself. They grab the towels and when he's ready, they head out to the living room. Just as they walk into the living room, Alex walks back in with a swimsuit for me in hand. Alex and I go change, and we head to where the pool is.

"Wow, this is amazing." I say as we walk in.

"Isn't it? This was one of the things that definitely clinched the fact that this was the right place for us." Aly smiles.

"I can see why."

"I've been using it practically every day. It takes the pressure off my back."

"Right." I nod.

The guys help us in and we float around.

"So much lighter." Aly murmurs, holding onto Mike.

He smiles and kisses her quickly. She makes a noise of content as he rubs her back.

"And I'm helping you feel much better."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"Thank you...as always." She adds.

"Anything for you."

She smiles and kisses him softly.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks.

"Better now. When you left my back started to hurt but it feels better now."

"Good."

Alex kisses my head. Then I wrap my arms around his neck, lay my head against his shoulder and bury my face in his neck as we float around the pool.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"And yes I know you love me too." He says to Liyah, still feeling her kick.

"Daddy love you too." He tells her.

"Awww." I mumble into his neck.

Alex chuckles and kisses my head.

"Even in there she's a water bug." He adds.

"Yeah." I laugh.

"Takes after me." I add.

Alex smiles.

"Plus, remember that the babies' enviornment is liquid." Aly remarks.

"Right, that too."

"So yes, the girls are waterbugs." She says amusedly.

"You know what? I wish they would start selling your first t-shirt." I say to Alex.

"I know."

"When do I get the first one? I mean you have one."

"It should be here soon. I had them make it special because you're pregnant."

"Yayy."

"And I'm getting one for you too." He says to Aly.

"And ordered regular sizes too for after the babeies." He adds.

"DC, you're awesome."

"Thanks Windy." He chuckles.

"Also when my new action figure comes out, you both get one of those too."

"Sweet."

"You're on a roll with everything. T-shirt, action figure, NXT...next step is back on tv."

"I know."

"Speaking of...there's gonna be a bit of a surprise on Raw January 2nd." Mike comments.

"Really? Interesting."

"You'll have to wait and see because I promised not to say anything."

"Aw."

"No hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww."

"It's not that far away. You can make it."

"Yeah, it's just a week from tomorrow." I add.

"True."

"Speaking of, I hate that you have to leave tomorrow."

"I know. Me too. But it's just one day. I'll be back Tuesday."

"I know. I just don't like you being gone."

"I don't like being gone either."

"Plus I'm just nervous. I'm already dialating so I could go at any time. I'm scared that you'll miss her being born." She says quietly.

"You know that I'm just a phone call away and I can get right on a plane and be here for you."

"I know, but I'm just scared."

"I know, but you won't be completely alone because after New Year's my mom's coming to stay with you."

"Really? Aww. That's really nice of her."

"Yeah, she offered to help take care of you when I can't be here."

"Aww."

"But I promise to make some time and come back and check on you."

"I know you will."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you too Savvy."

"Oof." Aly says as Savannah kicks hard.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, she's just saying she loves you too."

"Very much daddy." She adds.

He smiles as he rubs her stomach. She snuggles into him the best she can. Alex and I relax against the wall of the pool, with me snuggling back into him. His hands rest on my stomach while mine rest on the edge of the pool. After a while, Aly starts dozing off.

"Lyssa?"

She barely makes a noise, super out of it.

"Alright, time to get you out of the pool." He says, starting to move towards the stairs.

"Fell asleep?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, she's out."

"Nice." He chuckles.

"We may have to get out soon ourselves...I'm getting to the point she's at." I say.

"Okay."

"I think it would be a good idea to get dried off after we get out, get changed and head home too. I wanna see that big gift you have for me."

"Alright." Alex smiles.

Mike makes it to the stairs, helping Aly walk up them with him. He's mostly supporting her as she's still really out of it and not much help.

"Need help?" Alex asks.

"I think I've got her now."

"Alright." He nods.

Mike gets her over to the table where the towels are and starts to dry her off a bit. Once she's dried off, he quickly dries himself off before helping her to the bedroom. He stops in the hall as Alex and I come out mostly dry.

"Hey, thanks guys. Today's been great. Merry Christmas." He says.

"Same to you. See you early tomorrow morning."

"See you."

Mike heads to the bedroom with Aly, while Alex and I go get changed before grabbing our gifts and heading home. Mike gets Aly in their room and carefully lays her on the bed. He gets her swimsuit off and lays it in the bathroom before getting her somewhat dressed. He then gets changed himself before climbing onto the bed and cuddles with her. She snuggles into his arms unconsciously.

"Love you." He says, kissing her head.

"And you." He rubs her belly.

He feels her move slightly in response and smiles.

"Time to rest now. Mommy's very tired."

He continues to rub her stomach to calm Savannah down. She stops and they all rest. After Alex and I get home, we put our gifts in the bedroom, before heading down the hall.

"Alright close your eyes."

I do so and Alex leads me into a room.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

I open them.

"...Alex..."

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. When did you...how did you..." I trail off, just at a loss for words.

"I'm glad you love it." He smiles, kissing my cheek.

"This has to be the best Christmas gift ever."

"Good."

I walk further into the nursery to get a better view of it.

"Oh Alex. This is so perfect. She'll love it."

"I thought so." He smiles.

I turn around and walk back over to him, immediately pressing my lips to his, but pulling away before he could even respond.

"I'm happy that you love it so much."

"I can't wait to see the others."

"They're being worked on."

"You're just on top of things aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Within the next couple months, we'll go see the rest of them before you have to stay home." He adds.

"Sounds good."

"But I am ready to nap now." I add.

"Alright." Alex nods, the two of us leaving the nursery to go to our bedroom.

I climb onto the bed along with Alex, and I snuggle into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I close my eyes and shortly fall asleep.


	261. New Years In Vegas

It's New Years Eve and at midnight it will be exactly a year ago when Aly and I were engaged to Mike and Alex. I'm already up and dressed for the day, deciding to admire the nursery again and think about other things. I find myself sitting in the rocking chair and rubbing my stomach. I'm so lost in my thoughts, I don't see Alex coming into the room, clearly looking for me.

"There you are."

"Oh, didn't even know you came in. Yeah, here I am."

"What are you doing?"

"I felt like spending some time in here, and I'm thinking."

"Oh. About what?" He asks curiously.

"About how much has happened this year."

"A lot has happened. I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"Me neither. As of midnight tonight, it was a year ago when we were engaged, then in June we were married, and now we get to start a family."

"I know." He smiles, kissing my head.

"3 months..."

"I'm excited. I can't wait to see her."

"I still say she's gonna look like her daddy." I laugh.

"I think she'll be beautiful either way.

"Gonna be a total daddy's girl."

Alex smiles and laughs.

"She's already showing signs."

"I know."

"It's gonna be tough taking care of her when you're not around."

"You'll have WIndy and I'm sure Melina would volunteer to help."

"Not when I'm sleeping...or well trying to sleep."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He murmurs, kissing my head.

"At least after she's born, you'll be home for a few days."

"Right."

"You're gonna be a big help for those few days. I'm gonna be exhausted wth lack of sleep."

"I know."

"I think we can be thankful that we're not having twins. Twice the work."

"Very true."

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"I think you would have. You're very strong."

"True. But one is good for now. No more anytime soon after she's born though."

"Okay."

"I know you like the idea...but definitely wait until Liyah's a few years or so...Mr. Affectionate."

Alex chuckles sheepishly.

"And I know we haven't lately...this just gets in the way now." I refer to my stomach.

"I know."

"Makes things difficult."

"It's okay. We can still do the other stuff." He smirks.

I blush and giggle.

"...not in Liyah's room..."

"Of course not."

"Let's go back to ours then." He suggests.

"Okay." I agree.

Once I stand up, I get a plan brewing in my head. Since it's been a while, I reach out and press my fingers into a visible indent quickly since she had no shirt on, and then out of the room I go.

"Heyyyyyy."

"Couldn't resist." I giggle.

"Minx." He laughs, coming up and kissing behind my ear.

"So not fair that I can't run from you right now."

He laughs again.

"I know. But I can do this." He says before picking me up.

"Eep!" I squeal, not expecting it.

"Yeah...for now."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex kisses my ear and carries me to the bedroom.

"But it was fun how I could run from you when I knew I was in trouble." I snicker.

"I know." Alex chuckles.

"Now I'm too slow."

"But you're pregnant with our baby and that's amazing."

"And we can still have our fun." He adds.

"True."

Then I move my arm that's resting around his neck and take my nails, dragging them against the back of his neck first. Alex gives a small growly noise.

"I've missed that." I giggle.

"I bet."

Then I take those nails and drag them down his back as far as I can reach. He twitches.

"Don't do that while I'm carrying you."

"Couldn't resist...sorry."

"It's ok."

Then he walks into the bedroom, carefully setting me on the bed.

"Poke." I say, poking his abs.

"Poke war huh?"

"Maybe."

Alex pokes me gently.

"Poke." He says back.

We get into a poke war, that is until I poke him in an indent...on purpose. Alex hisses.

"Evil."

"Who me?" I say innocently.

"Yes you."

"Noooo." I grin.

"Yessss."

"If anyone's evil here, it's you."

"Surrrrre. So far I haven't done anything, it's all been you."

"You're not wearing a shirt."

"Your point?"

"You're distracting."

"Aren't I always?"

"True..."

"Alright then."

Then Alex leans down and kisses me. It's short, but he moves before I can reach out and torture him more. He moves to sitting behind me on the bed, moves my hair out of the way and attaches his lips to my neck. I bite my lip to muffle a moan. He knows I'm struggling so he moves closer to the spot, his teeth grazing across it. Since he now has my hands in his, fingers laced, I tighten my grip, but still refuse to make any noise. Of course that makes him even more determined so he focuses on that spot.

"Come on..." He mumbles.

I shake my head in protest. He doesn't move but makes sure not to leave a mark. Then he moves to the other side, doing the same thing before tugging me lightly to turn around so he can kiss me properly. I give into the kiss and hold onto him. I let go of his hands in favor of wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my fingers run through his hair. He runs his fingers up and down my back. I twitch a bit because it starts to tickle at first, but soon get used to it and sigh in content. Alex smiles a bit and continues kissing me. I eventually break for air, keeping my forehead against his.

"Now all that...was missed."

"I know."

"Thank you for not leaving marks."

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

"Although you could've."

"Nah...I want us to go out for New Years with Mike and Windy tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to go out in public with marks."

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

"Thank you though."

"You're welcome."

"And we'll try to avoid the crowded places. Wanna keep you and Liyah safe." He adds.

"Right."

"I like that idea." I nod.

"I figured you would."

"For now get changed or put a shirt on...you're distracting."

Alex laughs and puts on a shirt.

"I just got to thinking...maybe I'll be distracting when we get home tonight. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

Alex smirks.

"I think you deserve it...afterall it is getting back at you for your distraction."

"Sure." He chuckles.

"And I haven't been wearing that night time stuff lately that you love so much." I grin.

"No, but that's okay."

"I still want to do it special for you."

"Well thank you." He smiles.

"It's the least I can do, but you're welcome."

Alex kisses my gently.

"Looks like Aly and I are gonna have to go shopping today."

"Ah."

"If we do go, no you can't come." I giggle.

"Awwww."

"All the better to torture you with waiting...all day and night."

"Your favorite hobby."

"Of course...because it's fun..." I say, while my fingers manage to slip under his shirt and press into both indents.

He groans, his head dropping against mine.

"Like that." I smile, biting my lip.

"...yeah..."

"Never gets old." I add, removing my hands.

"Of course not." He says dryly.

I kiss him once before moving from the bed and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Your daughter's making me hungry."

"Oh." He laughs.

"I'll be back...don't worry."

"Okay."

I head to the kitchen to get something to snack on, and in the meantime over at Aly's house, she's just waking up to Mike being extremely affectionate.

"Mmm...hello to you too" She murmurs.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Having fun?"

"Mmhmm."

"Of course."

"Just showing you how much I love you."

"I know."

"Can you believe that as of midnight tonight, it will be exactly a year ago when I asked you to marry me?"

"It's amazing. So much in one year."

"And in a couple weeks, our family will be starting."

"Any time now."

"The excitement has definitely grown higher." He says, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmhmm." She smiles softly.

Then he starts to make his way along her shoulder and up to her neck slowly, one kiss at a time. She sighs and tilts her head, relaxing into him. He keeps one hand resting on her stomach, rubbing gently as he kisses her neck. She makes soft noises. He continues to move up her neck, trying to avoid the sensitive spot for now. He kisses behind her ear before nipping gently at her earlobe. She tries to stifle a moan by biting her lip. He moves away from her ear and moves back down her neck, focusing around the sensitive spot, but not directly on it. She makes the quiet noises again. He smirks before stopping for a brief moment, then going after the spot directly. She can't help moaning his name, digging her nails in his back a bit. He smirks against her skin, continuing but makes sure not to leave marks. He moves away from the spot eventually and captures her lips with his. She pulls him in close and kisses back hard. She wraps her arms around his neck, tugging on his hair a bit. She continues that while keeping her attention on his lips. She manages to take his bottom lip between hers for a brief moment, nibbling it. She giggles a bit when she feels him growl. Then not too soon after they went back to normal kissing, he takes her bottom lip and does the same thing she did to him. She makes a noise of course. After a bit of that, he cups her face in his hands, slowing the kiss down and eventually stops. She sighs in content.

"Probably gonna have bruised lips now." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"I missed that."

"Me too."

"I hate to leave you again Monday." He sighs.

"I know." She sighs too.

"I'll try to come back sometime during the week. But at least you'll have my mom here Monday. She said she's flying in to start helping then."

"Okay."

"So you won't be alone anymore."

"I had Melina over so I wasn't alone."

"Well now you have more company, and won't be alone when Melina leaves."

She kisses his cheek gently.

"You do so much for me."

"Because you deserve it and I love you."

"Love you too."

"Now how do you feel about going out for New Years tonight?"

"I think I can manage that as long as I get a nap in beforehand."

"Of course. And we'll try and find a place that's less crowded. Got to keep my two girls safe."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"That sounds perfect."

"A great New Years and a last big celebration before Savvy comes."

"Exactly."

"That means shopping though."

"Why don't you call Carly and you two can make a day of it, leaving time to nap after when you get back?"

"Sure." She nods.

"You're just gonna have to let me go first, so I can get my phone."

"I got it." He says, reaching for it.

"Here you go." He adds, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She says and starts texting me.

I text back and tell her that I would love to go shopping with her. We agree that we'll go after we eat some breakfast.

"Alright, we're going after eating breakfast."

"Okay." Mike agrees, tracing patterns on her belly.

"You know, I can just see you waking Savvy up by doing that." She giggles.

And of course that's what happens because she stretches and kicks.

"See? I was right."

"Sorry." Mike chuckles.

"It's okay. It's best she has her daddy time now before I eat and leave for most of the day."

"Ah right."

"So let's get breakfast so I can eat while you have your time."

"Alright." He nods.

He gets up and helps her out of bed. She puts on a robe and they go out to the kitchen.

"Want me to make you anything? Or are you all set?" Mike asks.

She asks him to make a few simple things while she gets a bunch of fruit and starts cutting it up for herself. After she cuts up the fruit, she puts it into a bowl. Shortly after she finishes, Mike does and they make their plates. She gets drinks while Mike takes their plates and they go into the living room to get situated. They turn the tv on and start to eat while they watch. Mike finishes first and begins being affectionate and talking to Savvy. This turns into their little game of her stretching out. Aly watches with amusement.

"Just think, you won't be able to play this game with her after she's born."

"We'll find other games." Mike grins.

"Won't we?" He asks Savvy.

And of course she kicks in reply.

"I can't wait for her to get a hold of a stuffed animals. She'll get you with it."

"It'll be so funny." She giggles.

"And she'll think so too." He chuckles.

"Of course."

"And then her reactions to your voice."

"I played your entrance music using that music belt thing the other day and she went crazy." She explains.

"Awww." He laughs.

"She was pretty active during DC's and Dolce's too."

"Ah. She must love music."

"Another thing she gets from you." Mike says, kissing her cheek.

She smiles and catches his lips for a moment.

"Of course."

"Hopefully she gets your voice too." He adds, and Aly blushes.

"I'd like to hear her sing someday."

"Me too."

"She can sing to her daddy." Aly adds, smiling.

"I would love that."

"I know."

"So many things to look forward to."

"Mmhmm. And it could start soon. Any time."

"And I promise I won't miss it."

"Don't make a promise that you aren't positive you'll keep." She sighs.

"Lyssa, I won't miss her being born."

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"I know."

"I've loved being pregnant but now it's a little harder to enjoy. I'm getting to the point of jjust being done."

"Right."

"And just so you know, we aren't having more until she's 2 at the very least Lover Boy."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Surrrrre."

"Lover Boy.'

He looks sheepish and she laughs.

"It's okay." She adds.

"You can't help it and neither can I. I'm just saying let's not have another until we're ready." She murmurs, trailing her fingertips over his face.

"Right, we weren't really expecting Savvy."

"Mmhmm."

"But it happened and it's a good thing."

"Definitely."

"Couldn't be happier."

"Only until she gets here."

"Right." He nods.

She kisses him then finishes her fruit. After she finishes, Mike grabs all the dishes and puts them in the sink.

"She's on my bladder again." Aly sighs, getting up slowly.

Then she makes her way to the bathroom. She comes out and heads for the bedroom to get dressed for shopping. While she gets dressed, Mike stays in the kitchen washing the dishes from breakfast. She takes her time getting dressed. Then she does her hair and makeup and jewelry before grabbing what she needs to go shopping. She sits on the bed to put her shoes on, sighing and taking a deep break before making the effort.

"Need help?" Mike asks from the doorway.

"Yes please." She sighs.

He walks in and over to the bed, kneeling down in front of her, helping her with the shoes.

"Thank you very much." She says softly.

"You're very welcome."

She pulls him up into a kiss.

"I will text you in a bit. Feel free to text if you want to check on us."

"I will do that."

"I love you." She murmurs, cupping his face.

"I love you too."

"And you." He leans down and kisses her belly.

"She loves you too."

He helps her up and she heads out. She walks the short distance to me and Alex's place, just walking right in when she gets there.

"Hello hello!" She calls.

"In the kitchen Windy!" Alex calls back.

She makes her way there.

"Hey." She smiles.

"She'll be right back, we just finished eating. How are you?" Alex asks as he dries his hands off from washing the dishes.

"I'm alright. Feeling rather done but..." She trails off, shrugging.

"...she'll be coming any day now. I wake up every morning wondering if it's the day she'll be here." She adds.

"Exciting."

"Mmhmm."

"So I'm told we're all going out tonight."

"Yeah, we wanted to celebrate since it's been a year since we proposed."

"I think it's sweet."

"It sounds like a great time." She adds.

Then I walk back into the kitchen after getting everything ready since I was already changed.

"Hey you." Aly greets.

"Heyy."

"How are you?"

"I'm good...for now anyway."

"Good."

"It's been a peaceful morning...but last night was another rough one for me."

"Join the club."

"I really don't like these rough nights. I was able to sleep before, but now she won't let me."

"Welcome to my world." Aly says blandly.

"Yeah but you have a couple weeks, I have 3 months."

"Yeah well I've been dealing with it longer." She sighs.

"But it's all gonna be worth it soon."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, shall we get going?"

"Sure."

"Alright, you know how to reach me if you need me." I say to Alex.

"Of course." He nods.

"Have fun." He adds.

"We will."

I lean up and kiss him briefly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Alright, let's go."

We head out to the car.

"Who's driving?" Aly asks.

"I'll drive."

"Okie dokie." She agrees.

"Where to first?"

"Maternity store I think."

"Kay...and you know what I'm doing when we all come home tonight? I'm giving Alex a little surprise."

"Ooooh." She giggles.

"Yeah, we had our little distracting moment this morning."

"You too huh?" She laughs.

"Yeah...he started it all."

"Walking around shirtless again huh?"

"Yeahhh."

"Nice. I got woken up by somebody being super affectionate." She laughs.

"Ooooh."

"Yep. I was lavished on." She giggles.

"We both were." I snicker.

"Yup."

"So I thought that I'd do something special for him tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"He wanted to come with us, but I told him no."

"Haha. Nice."

"Most likely to pick out something for me to wear to bed tonight."

"Of course."

"I think you and I can handle that though."

"Definitely."

"You're gonna go crazy picking things out for me aren't you?" I ask.

"Depends on the selection."

"But yes, I'll go crazy." She adds.

"It could depend on my mood." She shrugs.

"True."

"I do want to pick something to wear for Mike if I can. He deserves it and it might help him feel better about having to leave for Raw."

"Right." I nod.

"I can tell it bothers him more than he wants me to know."

"Awww."

"I feel bad. Plus you know I could pop at any time, dialated to 2 now. I'm scared he won't be there."

"I know, it's tough to think about whether he'll be there or not."

"I've just been panicking. Nesting too because when Mike was gone, I couldn't stop cleaning."

"Ohh."

"I'm just a little frazzled." She sighs.

"It's okay."

We pull into the parking lot of the maternity store and park, heading inside. We then start looking for clothes to wear for tonight.

"Hey, this is like that one blue shirt of yours." Aly points out a black shirt with shoulder cut-outs to me.

"Oh yeah...oh jeez. Alex wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself all night."

"Exactly." She laughs.

"Then I shall get this."

"Now just find some cute jeans and boots and you'll be set." She smiles.

"Kay." I say, walking off to find the jeans.

She keeps wandering around, not sure of what she wants. It takes a while, but finally something catches her eye. She picks up a pretty vivid pink ruffle edged cardigan.

"Ooh. Dolce come here and look at this for a minute."

I wander back over.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about this?" She asks, showing me the cardigan.

"Ooooh! That's really pretty!"

"What should go with it?"

"Probably a white shirt underneath and black pants."

"Ohh, that sounds good."

"And we can go shop for shoes after, since I need to find boots."

"Right." She says absentmindedly, looking at white tops.

"Oooh and we should go to Bath and Body Works to see what pefumes and stuff they have. Haven't been there in a while."

"Ooh sure."

"Alright, I'm gonna go pay for my stuff."

"Okay."

I go pay for my stuff while she searches for the other parts for her outfit. She finally finds a tanktop with a white lace overlay and a pair of black skinny jeans. She decides trying everything on is a good idea.

"I'm trying everything on Dolce."

"Oh?"

"Have to make sure it's comfortable." She explains.

"Oh right."

She goes in and puts the outfit on.

"So, how does it fit?"

"It's good actually."

"Yayyy."

"Well can I see?" I ask after a minute of silence while she inspects herself in the mirror.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." She says, before opening the door.

"Ooooh, I like."

"Yeah? I don't look like a whale?"

"Not at all."

"Okay."

"This outfit it is then."

"Yeah." She nods, going back in to change.

After she comes back out, we go to the register so she can pay for her clothes. We pay and head to the shoe store.

"Hmmm, black boots." I say, looking around once we get there and walk inside.

Aly helps me find a few pairs to pick from.

"Oooh, I like these ones."

"They're cute."

"Very." I nod.

"My turn."

"Kay, what kind of shoes are you looking for exactly?"

"Something flat." She says dryly.

"Okay, hmm..." I say, going around and finding any flat shoe I thought was pretty.

I pick out a pair or two and she studies them.

"Hmm...these."

She tries them on and they're comfy."

"Yep, these." She confirms.

"Yayy."

We go and pay for our shoes.

"Okay, Bath and Body Works or to pick out some sleepwear?"

"Your pick."

"Hmm...sleepwear last. Save the best for last." I snicker.

She laughs.

"Sure."

"Then we can get lunch before heading home."

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees.

We get back into the car and head to Bath and Body Works, picking out perfumes and such that we know will drive the guys crazy. Then we head to a store where all the sleepwear is. We leave that store giggling like crazy.

"Oh the night is gonna be fun."

"Oh yeah."

"I think Mike will go crazy for yours though, definitely."

She giggles and blushes.

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"He's never able to." She laughs loudly.

"Well this will just make it a lot harder for him."

"True."

"Ooooooh."

"Ooooh what?"

"He's gonna be soooo tortured." I laugh.

She bursts into giggles.

"Yes."

"He's gonna be curious when you get home with that bag."

"I know."

"He's such a dork."

"My lovable dork." She smiles.

"Awwww."

"I can't even express how happy I am with him." She sighs contentedly.

"Awwwwwwww!" I say again.

She giggles and wipes at her eyes.

"I'm just so...happy and...content."

"That's really good."

She smiles through watery eyes.

"Hug." I hold my arms out.

She steps into the hug, putting her arms around me in return.

"We're both lucky to have them."

"Yeah." She smiles.

"And we're both starting families with them."

"I know, it's amazing."

"Three more months..." I smile.

"Two weeks or less." She pats her bump.

"This is all so surreal sometimes."

"I know, I feel the same way."

"It's so lonely without you backstage at Raw. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I've been watching on the huge screen in the movie room."

"Oooh fun."

"Yeah. I take all mu snacks and stuff in there, plus my computer and I just stay in there for the whole show. Minus potty breaks of course."

"Right."

"But it's okay. It isn't the same but it's enough."

"True."

"It helps that Mike is constantly leaving treats dor me to find when he's gone."

"Awww."

"Usually cake pops and strawberries." She giggles.

"Oooh."

"It's sweet. I do think it's time to grab lunch and head home. I think Miss Jellybean misses her daddy and so do I."

"Yeah, Liyah has to be missing her daddy and same with me."

We get lunch and head home. I drop Aly off first, before going to mine. I get in the door and Alex comes to greet me.

"Hey Love. Have fun?"

"Tons."

"I'm glad you did. I missed you though."

"Awww, I missed you too."

He kisses me and holds me to him.

"Feels like someone else missed me." He chuckles.

"Of course." I laugh.

"You can have daddy time with her, once I put everything in the bedroom."

"Okay."

"No peeking."

"Awwww."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"But anyways, you'll get your daddy time and then when she calms down, it's nap time for me."

"Right."

"Be right back." I say, heading to the bedroom.

I come back and cuddle with Alex in the living room.

"I think she missed you more than me." I giggle at my active stomach.

"Daddy missed you too." Alex chuckles, kissing my stomach.

"Careful, she might get you."

Alex laughs.

"She would like that...wouldn't she?"

"Yes she would."

"Ow...she agrees." I grimace.

"Liyah sweetie, be nice to Mommy."

"She can't help it."

"I know."

"She doesn't know what she does wrong when her kicks hurt."

"True. I'm just trying to help the only ways I know how."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

Alex leans up and kisses me.

"You're welcome."

Then he goes back to talking to Liyah and whatnot. She eventually calms down and I start drifting off.

"Alex...?"

"Bed?"

I nod in response.

"Relax. I've got you." He murmurs, picking me up.

I instantly snuggle into him, my face buried in his neck as he carries me to the bedroom. I'm out of it when Alex lays me down and cuddles with me.

"Love you both." He says quietly, kissing my head.

I barely make a sound. Meanwhile, Aly walks into her house.

"I'm home!" She calls out.

She hears rapid footsteps and she giggles.

"Missed me a lot huh?"

"God yes." Mike says as he reaches her.

"Aww. Well we missed you lots too."

"Have fun?"

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"Got tons of things you'll like too."

His eyebrows raise and she giggles.

"You have to behave." She remarks, nipping his jaw lightly.

"Awwww."

"You'll make it. What I got for you is going to be worth it. Promise."

"Alright."

"I'll give you one hint. It's something haven't worn in a while."

"Ohhh...yessss."

She bursts into giggles as he instantly starts kissing her all over.

"Down boy." She says while still giggling.

"Nope."

"Miiiiike. I would love to let you do this but I need to rest." She says, the giggling interrupted by a yawn.

"Awww."

"Babe, I'm tired. If you want me to be functional for tonight, I need sleep."

"I know."

She manages to get her shoes and stuff off without help. Then she yawns and rubs her belly.

"Off to the bedroom with you."

She lets him guide her to their bedroom. Then he helps her climb onto the bed, before climbing on next to her. She shifts trying to get comfortable. Once she finds a comfortable spot, she snuggles into Mke.

"Mmm." She mumurs contentedly.

"Go to sleep."

She slowly dozes off with him playing with her hair. We all end up napping for a few hours or so. When Aly wakes up she sees Mike in the closet looking through his clothes for something wear. He's only wearing boxers and she props herself up, watching him silently with a smile. She just admires the sight. After looking for a bit, he pulls out a suit. She smiles and waits for him to notice she's up. He turns around with the suit in hand and comes out of the closet. When he looks up, he sees her sitting up and smiling at him.

"Hi."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes." She giggles.

"So you saw..." He grins.

"Yes."

"You enjoyed it of course."

"Of course."

"So wearing a suit tonight I see."

"Yeah."

"No vest outfit? Awww."

"I know you love that, but I'm not just wearing the suit tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll see when I put the suit on."

"Oh."

"You'll think it's funny."

"Ah. Okay. My lovable goof."

"Oh I'm gonna be a goof alright." He chuckles.

"I figured as much."

"We can find a place to eat before celebrating for tonight if you want."

"Sure."

"Should probably start getting ready now."

"Okay." She sighs.

"Unless you want to wait a while."

"No, I should probably get up." She murmurs.

"Alright, need help?"

"Maybe..."

He puts the suit down on the end of the bed, and walks over to her, holding his hands out to help. She sets her hands in his and he he helps her get out of bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She kisses his cheek and then waddles her way over to the bag that holds her outfit. Then she heads into the bathroom to change and everything. She takes her time, smiling as she pats her bump when she's done. Then she opens the door and walks out of the bathroom.

"Tada." She declares.

"I like." He smiles.

"Like?"

"Alright, I love it. You look amazing."

"If I look amazing, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I was just stunned by your beauty for moment."

She just blushes hard.

"You've never failed to do so, since the day we met."

She blushes harder, starting to tear up.

"And I've loved you since day one."

She starts to wipe tears from her eyes.

"I hope those are tears of happiness." He says, getting ready to comfort her.

She nods tearfully.

"You're gonna mess up your makeup." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I know, but I can't help it."

He pulls back and holds her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her face.

"I love you Alyssa Mizanin." He says quietly.

"I love you too Michael Mizanin." She murmurs.

"And I love you Savvy." He says to her stomach. "I can't wait for you to be here."

She kicks in reply.

"She loves you too."

He smiles, kissing her briefly.

"Ready to see what's gonna make me a goof in a suit?"

"Sure." She giggles.

"Alright." He says, stepping back and turning around, taking something out of his pants pocket.

When he turns around he has glasses on, but they're like nerdy glasses. She bursts into giggles.

"Oh yeah, total goof."

"My goof." She laughs, cupping his face and kissing him.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a nerd." She says, giggling once she pulls away.

"Only looking like one temporarily."

"But you're a cute nerd."

"MY cute nerd." She adds.

"For one night." He chuckles.

"Mmm." She giggles.

"But save the glasses for when we start celebrating New Years."

"Okay." He nods.

"Let's get going, we can pick Alex and Carly up and then we're off." He says, taking off the glasses.

"Okay." She nods, putting her shoes on.

"Before we actually do go out for New Years however, I wanna get my hair done. Dolce and I both want to." She adds.

"Oh okay."

"So you can look even more beautiful." He smiles.

She blushes.

"Quit it Casanova."

"Nope."

She sighs.

"I'll never stop being sweet."

She kisses his cheek.

"Shall we get going now?"

"Mmhmm."

They make sure they have what they need before leaving. Meanwhile, I'm finishing getting ready. I hum quietly to myself as I finish, walking out of the bathroom to put my jewelry and boots on. Alex looks me over with a smile.

"Looking good my beautiful wife."

"Even with this?" I refer to my stomach.

"Especially with that."

"I don't know, sometimes I don't feel as beautiful as before. And it's gonna keep getting bigger."

Alex walks over and pulls me into him.

"You are always beautiful no matter what. Pregnant or not pregnant."

"What's happening to you is an amazing thing." He adds.

"You're carrying our child. That's so special."

"I know...but it's hard to feel beautiful somtimes."

"I know. But I'll just keep proving that you are."

"And that's why I love you." I smile.

"I love you too. So much." Alex says before kissing me.

"I think someone else wants ther input." He chuckles, pulling away and looking down at my stomach.

I giggle.

"Couldn't let us have a moment could you?" I ask while giggling.

Liyah kicks.

"I'll take that as a no."

"She's probably telling us that we should get going."

"Probably."

"But Mommy and Daddy aren't done with their moment yet."

She kicks a bit softer this time.

"I think she listened."

"Good."

"One more kiss and then we leave."

Alex smiles and kisses me. After we pull away, we grab our things and head out, finding Aly and Mike already waiting for us outside in their car. We all greet each other as we get in. Then Mike starts driving.

"We're stopping for something to eat first, then you and I are getting our hair done before we actually go have fun." Aly says to me.

"Oh ok."

We pull up to a restaurant and park, doing the usual after we walk inside and are seated. We order and eat while chatting.

"Alright, dessert or no?"

"Hmmm..."

"We can all share one, if you want."

"Sure."

We all agree on a dessert and order it.

"That looks good." Aly says once it gets to the table.

"Yeah it does."

We each grab a spoon and dig into the dessert.

"Mmm. Good."

"Really good." I nod in agreement.

The guys also nod. Once we finish, we get the bill and the guys pay. Then we're off to get our hair done. We go in the salon and after waiting a little bit, we're called up and we go sit. After quite a while, our hair is finished and we love it.

"This is amazing." Aly beams.

"I know I love it." I smile.

"Yours looks great too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Then we turn around and walk back to the guys, and they have big smiles on their faces.

"Tadaaaaaa."

"Even more amazing." Mike says.

"Thank you."

"Now we're all set to party." He adds, taking out the nerdy glasses and putting them on.

Aly bursts into giggles.

"Oh my god Mike, what are those?" I crack up.

"Glasses." He says nonchalantly.

"But they're so nerdy."

"Only for tonight."

"Don't you like...make fun of nerds?"

"Yes..."

"Oh shush, he's being a goof tonight, let him."

"Okay then."

"Well let's go have fun." Mike declares.

"Right."

"Glasses off first, can't drive with those on." Aly says to Mike.

"I know."

"Then take them off."

He does so and we pile in the car, driving off again. We arrive at the Vegas strip and it's not that busy...for now.

"So what first?" I ask, while Aly's admiring the Strip at night.

"Well we can go to a club for a bit and do some other things before finding a permanent place to be until midnight."

"Okay."

"Totally up to you though."

"Dance for a little while and then go down to the Bellagi and the Mirage." Aly suggests, absentmindedly.

"Alright, let's go."

We go and find a nice club, that's not too crowded.

"Oh this is perfect, not too crowded."

"Yeah."

Then we get handed foam fingers, that say 'Party Rock' on them.

"Foam finger...sweet!" Mike says, putting it on.

Aly just laughs.

"Oh, perfect combination right here..." He trails off, taking out the glasses again and putting them on.

She laughs harder.

"Now it's time to partayy." He adds, dancing a little bit.

"Oh my lovable good." She kisses his cheek, laughing.

"Twitter time. Let's find a table and then I'm taking a picture."

"Okay." She says amusedly.

We all find a table, and Mike takes out his phone, taking a picture of both him and Aly. He makes a 'rawr' face and captions the picture 'who has the best New Years Party'. She giggles and kisses his cheek. That's when LMFAO's song 'Sexy And I Know It' starts playing.

"Ahhh yeah. Let's gooo."

She laughs again and waddles after him as he goes towards the dance floor.

"This is the goofiest I've seen him." I snicker.

"I know." Alex laughs.

"Probably because this time last year he was worrying about asking her to marry him."

"Right."

"And what a difference a year makes. Now they're married for close to a year and they're about to be parents."

"Just like us."

"Mmhmm." I smile.

"Although we have 3 more months. They have a couple weeks."

"Right."

"Six months until our first anniversary."

"Looking forward to it. We'll do something special. I promise." Alex says.

"Awwww."

I kiss his cheek and he then kisses my lips. While he was dancing, Mike would sing along to the lyrics and when it was the 'wiggle' part of the song, he would wiggle. Aly giggles every time. When the song ended however, she still couldn't stop laughing. She leans into Mike, giggling helplessly.

"Oh my god Mike." She says through her giggles.

Mike chuckles, twisting one of her curls around his finger.

"You really got into the wiggling."

"Really." She adds.

"You put your butt into it and everything." She continues.

She laughs and lightly smacks his butt.

"Well it's not wiggling if you don't put your butt into it."

"Still. It was very cute and funny."

"Why thank you."

She kisses him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So much." She murmurs, brushing her lips against his ear.

"I love you so much too. More than you know."

"Mmm, I think I do." She says, taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

He smiles, and holds her as close as he can. They keep dancing while exchanging affection. They stay out on the dance floor as long as Aly can, and when her feet get tired, then they head back to the table. As always, she ends up on Mike's lap. She sinks into him with a content sigh.

"Feet tired?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"We can rest for a bit and head off to the next thing if you want." Mike suggests.

"Sure."

"No dancing?" She asks me.

"Nah, this one here is way too amused with the sleeves of my shirt."

"I told you." She laughs.

"He's being awful affectionate tonight."

"But you love it."

"I do, but I have a feeling he's gonna try going for my neck like this morning."

Alex snickers and Aly laughs.

"Later." He mumbles.

"I figured..." I say.

After resting for a while, Aly starts to feel better and we head to the Mirage Volcano. We step off the monorail and wander down where the Volcano is. We find a good spot and wait there for the show to start. The wind isn't bad surprisingly so Aly's left her earmuffs and gloves in her pockets, letting Mike keep her warm. I do the same, but I have nothing but the jacket to keep me warm. So I keep my hands warm in my pockets while Alex keeps the rest of me warm. Soon we hear rumbles and the volcano starts to light up, signaling the show is starting.

"It's starting."

"This is so cool."

"I knoww."

We go quiet and watch the show in awe.

"How'd you find out about this?" I ask Aly, after it ends.

"I came to Vegas on a vacation a few years ago. This is in the tourist books. It goes off every hour on the hour from dusk to midnight." She explains.

"Ohhh."

"Mmhmm."

"What's next?"

"Down to Bellagio so we can see the fountains. On Saturday and Sunday at night, they go off every 15 minutes from 8pm till midnight."

"Ooooh."

"Yeah. It's so pretty. They change it up a bit each time too."

"Well let's go then."

We start heading to the Bellagio. When we get there, we find the fountains. We get to the fountans and find an empty balcony-sh area off of the main sidewalk to watch the show. We walk to the front of it and lean against the stone railing while we wait.

"Well this is unique."

"Mmhmm. Just wait."

"The fountains go off to a song and it's so amazing." She remarks.

"Oooh."

"You'll love it, trust me." She smiles, snuggling into Mike.

"Of course I will."

I cuddle with Alex as well. Then Aly looks at the water.

"I see bubbling. It's about to start!"

"Yayyy."

The music starts as the fountains light up and shooting up and changing directions and height with the song.

"This is so pretty."

She nods absentmindedly. She's leaned back into Mike, his hands covering hers as they rest them on her belly under her jacket. His cheek is against her cheek and occasionally one of them nuzzles the other's cheek.

"We can stay here as long as you want." He says.

"Mmkay."

"No rush."

She just shakes her head a bit, her eyes still on the fountains. Everyone makes a noise of awe/surprise when the fountains shoot up as high as they can go, which is really high. That soon ends and some people leave, others wait for the next one to start.

"Amazing right?" Aly says to me.

"Definitely."

"Unless we get too cold or tired, I want to stay here until midnight."

"Kay...and do a bit more fun stuff before heading home?"

"Sure."

"K...sounds good to me."

I cuddle closer to Alex, exchanging little kisses. After another 15 minutes, the fountains start up again. It's a different song this time so we're still in awe. We do end up staying until midnight, still in awe every time the fountains go off. It gets to the last 30 seconds before midnight and everybody counts down. Those 30 seconds go fast and it reaches midnight, everyone cheers. Then fireworks start going off. We both get kissed by our husbands before we turn our attention to the fireworks.

"It's been so long since we've seen fireworks."

"Yeah I know. Our wedding." Aly says to Mike.

"Just about five months."

"Mmhmm."

"It's been an amazing year and it's only going to get better in 2012."

"I just want to say I'm so thankful you said yes and made me the happiest man on earth. Happy New Year princess." Mike murmurs to her quietly.

"Happy New Year." She replies, blinking back tears.

He smiles and leans down, kissing her. She kisses back happily, making a soft noise of content.

"Awww." I say quietly.

"That goes for you too love. I am so thankful to have you as my wife. Happy New Year." Alex says to me.

"Happy New Year to you too." I smile.

Alex smiles and kisses me. After we pull away, he pulls me into a hug. I snuggle into him more. After a while, the fireworks fade to an end.

"Aw."

"What next?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Let's walk around a bit and see what we can find."

"Okay."

We walk away from the fountains, searching for what to do next.

"Hmm, this place sounds nice."

We nod and head inside. We find that this place too is less crowded place like the club. We find more private spot nd immediately Aly's reaching for a chair.

"Tired?"

"...yeah."

"We don't have to stay long. When you want to go home we can."

"Okay."

I then go into my bag and grab candy since I just now get a craving. Aly giggles quietly.

"Want one?" I offer Alex.

"Sure." He chuckles.

"Ooh picture moment." Aly giggles, just as Alex puts the candy in his mouth to eat it.

She steals my phone and takes a picture.

"Of course that was a picture moment." I laugh.

"Definitely."

"Oooh microphone." Mike says out of nowhere after looking around.

"What? Ohh. You goof."

"Get my phone ready." He grins, getting up.

She does so, giggling. He goes over to the microphone which is a pink, blow up microphone. She takes a picture of him with it, goofing off. Mike comes back and captions the picture "No microphone can handle my words", before posting on Twitter. She laughs lightly. Then he sits back down. She leans back and rubs her stomach lightly.

"Oooh, a photobooth." I point out.

"Oooh. I would love to but I think I would be uneasy about the size of that thing."

"Oh, right."

"I'd be claustrophobic with this big thing." She says, patting her belly.

"Ohhh."

"You can have at it though."

I look at Alex. "Please?"

"Anything for you." He smiles.

"Yayy." I smile and get up, heading for the booth.

Alex follows behind me.

"After you." He says.

I beam and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I say, getting into the booth first, followed by him.

"You're welcome." He replies as the two of us get comfortable.

The first couple shots we decide to be all goofy. Then there's a few nice ones and the last ones are affectionate poses. The pictures are printed and we grab them as we leave the booth.

"These are so cute!" I say happily.

"Maybe we should frame them."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, do you want to go home and I can do that special thing for you?" I smirk.

Alex's eyes widen and he nods wordlessly.

"Let's tell Mike and Aly." I giggle, grabbing his hand and walking back over to them.

Mike is whispering in her ear and touching her softly. She's giggling quietly, a light blush across her cheeks.

"Guys...we wanna head back home now. He wants that surprise I'm giving him."

"Home sounds good." She agrees.

"Yesss." Alex cheers quietly and we're the first ones out the door.

I laugh and so does Aly because Mike is about as eager.

"Mike slow down...I can't move as fast as you."

"I can't walk normal anymore, you know that." She adds, waddling at a somewhat decent pace while trying to conserve some energy and also make sure that she doesn't hurt herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm eager."

"I know. Just try and slow down a little."

"Alright."

A little while later, they finallly get back to the car and drive towards home. They first stop to drop me and Alex off at our place, before heading home themselves. Mike and her get home and head inside. After he locks the door once they walk in, they head to the bedroom. She kicks off her shoes and takes off her jacket and cardigan, leaving her in her black jeans and white lacy tanktop. she goes and pulls out the back with her special outfit inside. To keep Mike even more eager and wondering, she changes in the bathroom. She comes out and drops her clothes in the hamper.

"Oh Miiike."

He spins around after pulling his shirt off and she bites her lip, posing slightly but not saying anything else as she waits for a response.

"Y...you...you look...whoa."

"...really?" She asks bashfully, blushing.

"Uh huh." He nods.

"I hoped so. I just feel so big and bloated and unattractive and..." She rambles, fidding with her hair.

He walks over and instantly presses his lips against hers to stop the rambling. She goes quiet, her eyes falling shut as she relaxes into his arms and returns the kiss.

"You're perfect, no matter what." He says quietly after they pull away.

She gives him a soft, tearful smile.

"I love it."

"I thought...that you deserved it after these past few weeks. I know I haven't been the easiest to live with lately."

"That's okay, I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She nuzzles his cheek gently.

"Just let me finish getting changed and we can lay in bed."

"Okay."

She lets go of him and goes over to the bed, climbing onto it and under the covers. He joins her soon after, snuggling close with her. She giggles softly as his hands roam.

"Soon we'll be taking care of Savvy."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"I'll be with you for the first few days or so, depending on when she comes."

I nod a bit.

"I will keep this promise. I promise with all my heart that I'll be there when she comes."

She just sighs softly and hides her face in his neck.

"I know you tell me don't promise anything I can't keep."

She nods slowly.

"This is different. I CAN and WILL keep this one. I'm not missing anything."

"I want to believe you so bad. I just don't want to get diappointed." She sighs.

"I know. We'll take this one day at a time up until then okay?"

She nods again.

"Alright, I'm sure you're tired. You do need your rest."

"We can have affectionate time in the morning before you leave." She remarks, nipping at his ear and jaw.

"Of course. I would love that."

"I know." She giggles.

"Night." She adds.

"Night princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

He says goodnight to Savannah next, before they both go to sleep. Meanwhle at my house, I'm stepping out of the bathroom after changing in there. I stand there and wait for Alex to turn around at any moment after changing himself, to see what I changed into. He does and his eyes go wide.

"Your eyes go any wider, they'll bug out." I snicker.

"You look..just...god love, you are so beautiful."

"And I actually feel the same way for once." I add, smiling.

"Good, even though it should be all the time."

"I know."

Alex walks over and pulls me into a kiss. My arms find their way around his neck and I keep them there, even after he pulls away.

"I'd say more distractions but it is getting late."

"Right." He nods, kissing my head.

"But maybe we can arrange some time after we land tomorrow for more."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I love it."

"Of course, well we should get to bed now I suppose."

Alex pecks me on the lips before sopping me up and carrying me to the bed.

"It's not that far you know."

"Shhh. Let me take care of you."

"Alright then." I nod, and he places me on the bed, pulling the covers over me. He then walks around to his side and slides in, letting me cuddle against him.

"Night love."

"Night."


	262. Jericho Returns

It's the first Raw of 2012, and it's only me, Mike and Alex since Aly had to stop traveling and is staying home in Vegas. We were all done getting ready and currently on our way to the arena. Alex is driving so that Mike can call Aly. She hears her phone ring as she's making herself something to eat so she puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Heyyy, how're you doing?" Mike asks.

"I'm okay."

"That's good to hear."

"Making food because I'm hungry. Again."

"Well that's supposed to happen."

"Yeah I know."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." She sighs.

"I'm gonna try and come home sometime this week."

"Okay."

"Melina been hanging out with you?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's good. What'd you do today?"

"Just hung around the house. Went for a swim. Did some laundry."

"Ah, I hope Savvy wasn't too hard on you today."

"Eh."

"She wasn't too bad today, but I handled it."

"Good."

"She's being quiet right now, for now anyway."

"Ah. Sleepy baby."

"Yep."

"But she misses you too."

"Of course I miss her. I miss both of you so much."

"I know."

"I can't wait to be home this week."

"I can't wait either."

"I'll be watching tonight. Got it set to record and everything if I get too tired."

"Right."

"I've been watching in the movie room."

"Fun."

"Mmhmm."

"It looks a whole lot cooler from the movie room." She adds.

"I'm sure it does." He chuckles.

"Well we just pulled up to the arena, I'm gonna let you get to finishing making your food, I'll talk to you in a bit okay?"

"Okay." She says quietly.

"That's a promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

They say their goodbyes before hanging up. Mike sighs and puts his phone away as we get out of the car.

"Something wrong Mike?" I ask.

"I miss her." He shrugs.

"Aww, I miss her too."

I hug him and he slowly hugs back.

"Everything will be okay."

"I guess."

"Just keep calling her when you want to."

"Right."

"Just remember though...I'm here for you."

"I know. Thanks Carls."

We head in and Mike goes to the locker room while Alex and I walk to the room we'll be staying in like always, waiting for the show to start. Mike comes into the room shortly after and sprawls out on the other couch. The show eventually starts and just the matchup between Punk and Ziggler for the title was shown before going to a video package of what happened last Monday with Kane and John.

"Kane's crazy...always has been."

"Uh yeah."

That video package ends with Kane's laughter and fades into the Raw intro. John was the first one out, and there was a mixed reaction from people. He does the usual, getting into the ring and whatnot.

"2011, may not have ended the way that I want. But it is a new day, and a new year. So first off, let me wish everybody in Memphis, everybody at home, happy new year!"

Of course a 'You suck' chant breaks out.

"Haters." I scoff.

"As you can see not much has changed, but the new year is typically a time for celebration, for resolution. John Cena is gonna make some changes to himself in 2012. First resolution, I'm gonna start wearing less underwear."

Instantly Alex and Mike make digusted faces and I start laughing.

"Awkwardddddd."

"And I promise when I do wear something, it's gonna be a bit unusual."

"I don't wanna know."

"Second resolution for those of you who saw the John Cena This Is Your Life segment on Raw last year. My father is now banned from WWE television. That segment was worse than the Christmas Creatures debut. Third and most important resolution, comes at WrestleMania this year. After I slap the face off of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's neck, and win the biggest match in the history of the WWE, I resolve to prove to Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson that I have lost my lady parts. I can tell you one thing that will not change in 2012. The same thing that has not changed about me in the 10 years that I have been here in the WWE. I will remain who I am and my convictions will remain true. Words like hustle, loyalty and respect do not fall to pieces because someone throws fire in your face. And I have often said that a man's character is not judged by how much he is loved, but how much he is willing to get up when his back is against the wall. And yes as you saw last week, I was a bit emotional. But that was not towards any one of you. And even those who are out there in disbelief, and I want you to listen close sir. You have all paid your good, hard earned money to be here and I am in no place to judge what you want to say, when you want to say it, or how loud you wanna be. You have earned the right to do whatever it is you want to do. My disappointment was in Kane. An iconic WWE Superstar who has an issue with me and can't settle it how we settle it here in the WWE. You get in the ring, we ring the bell, and we have a match. No...no Kane is upset with the way that I do things, with the way that I operate. With maybe what my shirt says, or the statement that I make as I come into a WWE ring. So he wants me to turn my back on all of you and the thing that I love the most. I say no. I say not tonight, I say not any night! Because I am like each and every WWE superstar, whether you love me or whether you hate me. And this goes for everyone. There is no better feeling, than being in this ring, in front of all of you. I will continue to enjoy...any emotional response I can get. And I'm gonna start this year off the way that it should be started off, but thanking you. Not just for me..." John gets cut off by Kane's music.

"Joy."

"Oh boy."

Kane never comes out, but his voice is heard.

"Cena, Cena, Cena. You can try to hold off the inevitable all you want, but you will embrace the hate, and you will personally witness the true power of hate tonight." He says, before laughing evilly and the fire goes off on the ring posts.

After showing the match up between Dolph and Punk again, the screen goes all funky and that weird yet creepy promo that's been playing for weeks comes up. It was short with the words 'The End Starts Tonight', before it was a break.

"Weird." I say.

"I know who's behind those...but I can't say." Mike adds.

"Oh come on."

"I promised. I didn't tell Lyssa, can't tell you. You're gonna have to be surprised like everyone else."

"Awwwww."

"Sorry."

"You're no fun."

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Booooo."

The first match of the night is after the break and Daniel comes out first. His opponent was Cody, who came out next. Cody takes control early on, and it switches to Daniel once they're in the corner. It switches back to Cody after he twists Daniel's arm, making him hit the apron hard. Cody keeps control, going after the injured arm, trying to wearken him. After a high elbow, Daniel tries to get back into the match and it works, but he still favors the hurt arm. Cody gets thrown out of the ring, and the fight goes to the outside for a tiny bit. Cody hits him with the Beautiful Disaster kick after gaining control yet again. Daniel quickly rolls him up after countering and wins the match.

"Ugh."

Mike had left during the match because he had to go talk to Laurinaitis about protection against Truth since that brutal attack last Monday. But after Daniel's celebration, they replayed what happened last week when Mike was telling everyone how great he is. In the middle of his catchphrase, Truth's music hit and it was an all out assault on Mike.

"Aly was right for him not to trust him."

"Yeah."

In Laurinaitis' office, there's a knock and of course it's Mike.

"Hey Miz, I was kind of expecting you."

"Well, what do you have to say about what R-Truth did to me last week?"

"What R-Truth did to you last week was totally unprofessional. I want you to know that I know what you went through."

"That's it? That's it, that's it? You're not gonna take any action on this? I might as well go home, I'll be a sitting duck out there Johnny!"

"I know Aly would love to have him home early."

"Miz, I understand you're upset. But obviously you've forgotten why R-Truth is attacking you in the first place. Allow me to refresh your memory, watch this..."

Then what happened 2 months ago, with Mike and Truth fighting and then as they were gonna go after John, Mike gave Truth the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Does that ring a bell?"

"No..."

"That doesn't ring a bell why R-Truth would want to attack you?"

"No..."

"He could just be psycho."

"Obviously Miz, you're scared. You know what? I'll have some people keep their eye out for R-Truth to make sure he doesn't attack you like he did last week. Specially during your match."

"What match?"

"Tonight. One on one against Sheamus."

"I'll be a sitting duck out there."

"It's better than a lame duck."

"That's not funny." Mike says, leaving...a bit upset and frustrated.

"I will not be a sitting duck!" Mike screams as he walks down the hall.

"That wasn't funny."

"No, it wasn't."

Truth appears with a smile on his face, then starts flapping his arms like a chicken and quacking.

"Uh...that's chicken movements you crackhead, and that wasn't funny either."

Mike comes back and is still frustrated and angry, almost slamming the door when he walks back in. I wince.

"This is when we need Aly." I mutter softly to Alex.

And almost on cue, Mike's phone rings. I recognize that it's Aly's special ringtone and I sigh a little in relief.

"Hello?" Mike answers, frustration still in his voice.

"Hey you." Aly says soothingly.

"Hey..."

"I know you're frustrated, but just try and calm down for me okay?"

"...I'm gonna be a sitting duck out there. I leave this room, I'm a sitting duck. I should've just stayed home with you."

"As much I would have loved that, you know that's your job and it is what you love even if you're frustrated."

"After last week, I've been paranoid about where he can jump out from and attack me like last Monday."

"I know."

"I should've listened to you."

"You're allowed to make your own decisions and judgements. I told you how I felt and it was your decision on what to do after that."

"I know..." He sighs.

"But now you know."

"Right."

"Just be careful and get through tonight. You'll be home in the morning."

"Yeah, I know."

"Your daughter misses you. I'm wearing the music belt to keep her calm."

"I miss her too."

"And of course, I miss you lots."

"Of course. I miss you lots too."

"I wish I could be there for you." She sighs lightly.

"I know, I do too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna start asking around to see if anyone's seen him so I'm not so paranoid."

"Alright."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." She says softly.

He once again hangs up after saying goodbye, putting his phone on the table in front of him. He then gets up, mid match, which was Wade vs Santino, to try and see if anyone has seen Truth around.

"Poor Aly. I know she really wants to be here and I'm sure she would like to actually talk to him for longer." I say.

"Yeah, but it's hard when he's busy."

"I know.

The match didn't really last too long and of course Wade won. The screen fades to Mike standing near the Bellas while they argue and he's looking around for any sign of Truth.

"Ladies...ladies...ladies, ladies, ladies, ladies! I just have to ask you one thing okay? Have you seen R-Truth?"

"No we haven't. But we saw little Jimmy."

And then they both laugh.

"Good one." Mike says sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm glad Alberto got hurt." Mike retorts, and walks in between them and then down the hall.

"Ohhh. Burn." I snicker.

He stops by one of the catering areas, after hearing noises and looks around carefully for Truth, moving on when he sees no sign of him. Truth then appears in that very area, looking down the way that Mike went, before looking at the camera and going 'shhh', grinning before turning around and walking away.

"Oh great." I sigh.

After the break, Sheamus comes out and that's when we know it's Mike's match.

"I don't think I wanna watch this."

I hide my face in Alex's neck. Mike comes out next, not even bothering with his pose on the stage, as he keeps looking around and behind him, being all paranoid looking for Truth, thinking he's gonna attack. He makes it to the ring safely and attacks Sheamus before the bell could even ring. It never rings so the match is never legit. Sheamus fights back with one arm, before he strikes Mike across the chest like a million times, making him go outside the ring. Mike escapes into the crowd, running from Sheamus, heading up the stairs.

"Yo Miz!"

"Oh no."

"Uh oh."

"Surprise surprise surprise."

Mike looks around for him before heading up the stairs.

"Yo, I was up here watching yo match from the crowd!"

Mike stops as soon as he spots him and backs down the stairs slowly, Truth being revealed in the crowd.

"Guess who I ran into Miz? Guess who I ran into? Little Jimmy! Little Jimmy says he don't like you. W..w..w...wait. Uh oh, Little Jimmy says you need to get got." Truth says, starting to make his way down the stairs towards Mike.

Mike climbs back over the barrier, only to be met by a Brogue Kick by Sheamus. Truth climbs over the barrier now and observes a dazed Mike from that kick. He goes over to the announce table picking up a bottle of water, going back over to Mike. He lifts Mike up, before striking him in the head with the bottle of water like always.

"This weekly Miz beatdown was brought to you by Little Jimmy! Where you will get got."

Mike is finally coming to, from the Brogue Kick and water bottle.

"I want to go out there and help him, but I can't."

"I know."

"Because you won't let me out there...I think Aly would appreciate it if I went out there and helped him."

"I know she would but even she wouldn't want you to risk something happening to you and Liyah."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me if I just help him get backstage."

"And what if Truth comes back hmm?"

"Alex does it look like Mike's in any condition to walk back by himself?"

"No but I'm sorry. I don't like the idea of you going out there when Truth is on the loose and seeking revenge on Mike. You've seen what Truth is capable of. Remember what he did to Morrison?"

"Yes, but if Truth was gonna attack him again, he would've done so already. I'm sorry, but I care about my friend Alex. He needs to get to the trainer's to get checked out. You don't know if he has a concussion from getting hit that hard in the head. You saw the dazed look on his face. Aly would want to know if he's okay. I'm not just gonna sit here and wonder if he's okay or not, when I can do something about it."

Alex sighs, torn between protecting me and checking on Mike.

"If it makes you happy I'll stay here." I say after a bit of silence, crossing my arms over my chest, not very happy.

"I..." He sighs again and hands his head, moving his arms.

"Go if you want."

"No...my mind's made up, I'm staying."

"No, because you're unhappy with me. Go."

I stay silent this time, not budging. Alex gently pushes on my hips.

"I'm not going."

Alex stops and falls quiet, leaning his head back against the couch. After a bit of sitting there in silence again, my mood changes from angry to upset and I start sniffling, trying to hold back any tears. Alex sighs and gently pulls me down so I'm reclined against him. He wraps his arms around me again.

"I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know. You're concerned about Mike and I understand that. I am too but at the same time, I don't want anything to happen to you and Liyah. Truth is so out of control. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to either of you."

"I know, I just hate snapping at you. I don't mean to do it..."

"I know you don't. It's okay."

"No it's not, I make you upset." I say, wiping a tear from my face.

Alex wipes more tears away, kissing my head.

"I'm alright. I got upset because YOU were upset. That is the last thing I want, is to make you upset."

Mike comes back in shortly after.

"Mike...are you okay?"

"I'll be alright. A little dizzy and sore."

"Are you okay? You've been crying?" He adds.

"She wanted to help you backstage but I wasn't comfortable in letting her because of how unstable Truth is." Alex says, resting his head against mine.

"I had a moodswing." I add.

"Oh."

"I'm fine though. Don't worry about me."

"Good. I would call your wife though."

"Yeah...probably a good idea." He nods.

He picks up his phone and puts the call in to her.

"...hello?" She asks, sniffling.

"Lyssa don't cry...please don't cry."

"Too late for that." She says with a watery laugh.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a bit dizzy and sore."

She sighs in relief.

"It just looked worse than it actually is."

"I'm really glad to hear you're okay."

"I know. The last thing I want to do is make you worry."

"Mmm."

"Since I don't have anything else going on, I can talk to you for longer."

"I'd like that." She says softly.

Mike starts to talk to her again. Backstage Dolph is doing a hand stand before going back to his feet. He does an interview with John talking about pinning Punk last week and such, saying he'll be WWE Champion.

"Psh, yeah right."

"He wishes."

Then Zack was backstage with Charity, talking about something.

"And you know that tag team match we had last week, where we won? I was playing it on a constant loop. Hey, wanna watch it again after the show?"

"Only you would Zack, only you would." Charity laughs.

They stop and look over to see Swagger.

"Hey bro, how's it going?"

"Not good Zack. You see there's an imposter walking around with the United States Championship."

"Wait, someone swiped my US Title? Char, do you know about this?"

"Zack, that's not what he means. Imposter huh? Well who won the World Heavyweight Championship and no one remembers it?" Charity insults Jack.

"This isn't about me, this is about him."

"Huh...yeah very funny. Swagger just because both our last names end in 'ER', doesn't mean I'm not gonna send you to the ER." Zack retorts.

"Well you listen to me, I'm the All American American. I was born to wear that championship. I will take your fiancee and your title in one match."

"Are you serious bro? No way! Let's do it right now!"

"Oh boy."

Then Laurinaitis comes up as they're arguing.

"Guys guys guys guys, chill out. Jack, you know my name's Mr. John Laurinaitis, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, and the interim general manager of Monday Night Raw."

"Brutal." Zack comments.

"Retarded."

"Jack, I'm not gonna reward you for interfering in CM Punk's match last week. But I'll tell you both what I'm gonna do. Ryder, Swagger, tonight you're both gonna compete in a six-man tag team elimination match. The teams will be Jack Swagger teaming up with Mark Henry and Kane against the team of Woo Woo Woo Zack Ryder, the Big Show and John Cena."

"Sick." Zack grins.

The screen then fades to Punk walking backstage to head out for his match against Ziggles. Of course after the break, that's the match and Punk comes out first. Dolph comes out next with Vickie. They lock up when the match starts and Punk goes for an early roll up, getting a 1 count. Punk keeps control. The match was long, in the end though however, Dolph won by Count Out and walked off with the title.

"Shows what you know loser. You can't win by count out."

"Dumbass."

After everything, that creepy promo played again and it said 'He Is Here'.

"What is that about?" Aly asks Mike.

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Awwww."

"You'll see soon what's going on."

"Okay." She pouts.

"It's worth the wait, trust me."

"Alright."

After the break, more about the Rumble is shown, including a classic match back from '95, involving Shawn and him winning. Next was a divas match, the Bellas coming out first.

"Ugh...can they dress anymore like whores?"

"I would say no but then they would probably find a way."

"That gear is way too low in places." I shudder.

"Yes it is."

Coming out next is Kelly and Eve, and they're matching gear...orange and orange, and now Kelly has leg things with her gear.

"Ew."

"Guess she wanted to cover up her legs. Can't imagine why."

Alex shrugs. It starts off with Brie and Kelly, Kelly basically control of the match, but only for a short time until Brie tags Nikki in. Kelly counters and then tags in Eve. And after a while of course she does the idiotic dancing before the moonsault. Eve does a moonsault from the top rope and Brie gets in and gets involved. Kelly flips out going 'Are you freaking kidding me?'. The ref is distracted with her, so the Bellas do the switch, and The Bellas win with a roll up.

"HAH!"

Alex snickers.

"Finally someone beat her ass. Not really in favor of the Bellas, but still...HAH."

"Right."

Laurinaitis and Otunga are backstage in his office when Punk barges in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's the meaning of this here?"

"How about you shut your mouth. You know for two weeks, two weeks now you've screwed me, and I can almost let last week slide. But this week you almost cost me the WWE title, and I know you like to hide behind your suit as Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. Far be it for me to be disrespectful, but you're a real pain..."

"Watch your mouth okay? Punk you know what your problem is? It isn't with me, it's with Dolph Ziggler. Right or wrong, true or false, yes or no..okay? Dolph has defeated you twice, and now deserves a championship match, which by the way he will get at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. Okay? And one other thing, I've assigned a special guest referee. A man of integrity, someone wth honor, who's respected by all, who just happens to be the Executive Vice President..."

"You know what, you...shut your mouth. I'm gonna explain something to you. This guy right here is gonna come in real handy. Because if you screw me out of the title at the Royal Rumble, you're gonna wanna sue me. 'Cause I'm gonna be in jail. You wanna guess what I'm gonna be in jail for? Animal cruelty. 'Cause I'm gonna beat you like a bitch."

"Ooooooh, I wanna see that."

"Yeah."

There was a commercial break and after that the creepy promo came back.

"Not again."

"We're gonna find out who's behind all this now." Mike says.

"Ohhh."

Going back to the arena, the screen was shaking, but it was just the picture to give it that effect. The lights then go out and it's pitch black. Then out of nowhere there's a set of lights that are twinkling and we can see the outline of a body.

"...the hell?"

"Wait for it." Mike says.

Zooming closer with the camera, pyros go off and then Chris' music hits and he turns around with his name on the lighted wall under the tron.

"HOLY SHIT!"

She yells on the phone too.

"WHAT THE HELL! Ow!"

"What happened?" Mike asks.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" He adds worriedly.

"I'm alright. I scared Savvy and she jumped and kicked me really hard. Ow."

"This is what you've been keeping from me?" She continues.

"He made me promise not to tell."

"Next time I see him, I'm smacking him."

"Tell Dolce to smack him for me." She adds.

"Will do."

"Ooooh that sneak. Of course he comes back when I'm not there."

"Which is what sucks about it."

"Not fair."

"I'll bring him with me when I come home."

"Ok."

"You can smack him yourself then." Mike chuckles.

"Good."

"Oh he's being such a goof right now."

"Yes he is."

His music fades as he grabs a mic and the crowd response is amazing. He's all smiles and acting goofy and the crowd loves it.

"Come on! Yeah!" He screams.

"Dork.

It seems like he's gonna talk again but he doesn't and the mic catches him again as he scream to the crowd.

"Come on baby!"

He gets the crowd cheering and clapping and whistling and everything. He gets out of the ring, screaming again, going over by the barriers, going around the ring, and getting back in. Then he points to each section of the crowd and they scream. Then he does a screaming contest between both sides of the arena.

"Omg, he's just like a little kid."

"Well its been a long time for him."

"I know, but still. He's such a kid." Aly laughs.

"It's funny." She adds.

It looks like he's gonna talk again, but he smiles and drops the mic, going crazy with the screaming again.

"What a dork."

He gets out of the ring and slaps the fans' hands, running around the ring. Then before he even heads up the ramp, he grabs the camera from the cameraman and films the crowd before screaming 'yeahhhh!' into the camera once it's back in the hands of the cameraman. On the stage, he gets the crowd going again, all smiles, before turning around and heading backstage.

Last match of the night was after the commercial and it was the tag team elimination match. It starts off with John and Swagger, John trying to keep control on his side. Only because Kane never showed up, it was a 3 on 2 tag team elimination match.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah..."

Swagger takes control of the match, andit goes through even through the break. John gains momentum and reaches for a tag. He gets up and Show comes in, Swagger in trouble. He had the knockout fist all set to knock Swagger out, but he got up quickly and tagged in Mark. So now it's Mark and Show...yet again. They start smack talking int he middle of the ring before exchanging blows, Mark Henry going down, but rolling out of the ring. Henry had a chair and Show punched it out of his hands, taking it and hitting him with it across the back, which in this case counts as a DQ so show gets himself disqualified along with Mark.

So it's John and Zack vs Swagger. Zack decides to go against Swagger and he has a good run. He backs up, and then hits him with the Broski Boot, backing up, getting ready for the Rough Ryder, but Swagger counters and gets Zack in the ankle lock. Zack stretches and stretches, finally reaching John and tagging him in, making Swagger let go. John comes in and Swagger gets beat down. He hits the five knuckle shuffle and then the AA, pinning him to win.

"YES!"

John goes over to Zack to make sure his ankle is okay and then Kane's music interrupts John's. John gets out of the ring, waiting for Kane to come out, but instead back in the ring, Kane has broken through the ring and is climbing out from underneath.

"Oh no...Zack!"

"Oh no!"

He attacks him, but then John realizes it and goes to stop him, only to get knocked back down onto the floor. Kane gets out and basically looks like he's suffocating John with that glove he wears. Kane gets back into the ring to go after Zack.

"Get out of the ring Zack!"

He tries getting away, but Kane grabs him by one leg, dragging him over to the hole where he came out of, trying to drag Zack to hell...as they would say.

"No!"

"No!" Aly echos.

Then we see both John and Charity slide into the ring and grab Zack's hands, pulling with all their power, trying to get Zack free and away from that hole in the ring. They luckily get him out of there and they move quickly away from the hole. John and Charity make sure Zack's okay and then fire erupts from the hole in the ring.

"Oh my gosh."

The show ends with them all in the ring, while they watch as smoke comes out from the fire was.

"Crazy."

"So now he's going after John and Zack."

"Hopefully nothing really bad happens."

"Oh god, I hope not."

"Who knows. Kane has never been stable for long."

Mike signals to me and Alex that he's going to get changed so we can head back to the hotel. We both nod and he walks out, still talking to Aly. Alex and I decide to get up and go wait in the car for Mike.

"I can't wait for you to be home." Aly murmurs as she gets up and heads to the bedroom to get to ready for bed.

"I can't wait to be home either."

"I know I keep saying this but I really do miss you."

"It's okay. I know you really miss me."

"Mmhmm."

"But at least I'll be home for a few days."

"Right."

"But yeah, can't wait for that."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll keep talking to you until you go to bed." He says, grinning.

"Going to bed early. I'm tired." She yawns a bit.

"Well I'll still stay on the phone until then."

"I know."

"Got you on speaker so I can change." He says, as he changes out of his ring gear.

"Too bad I'm not there." She giggles.

"Oh yeah, you'd love to be in the locker room with me right now."

"Mmmm." She giggles even more.

"You're picturing it aren't you?" He chuckles.

"Maybe."

"Maybe huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"You so are."

She giggles.

"Can you blame me?"

"No." He chuckles.

"Alright then."

She slides into bed, getting comfy.

"Mmm. Comfy."

"Going to bed now?"

"Just relaxing for the moment."

"Ah."

"There's only one thing missing."

"I know...me."

"Mmhmm."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"I know."

"Just hours in between us."

"Yeah..."

"It'll be tomorrow before you know it."

"I know."

"I'm heading out to the car and heading back to the hotel now."

"Okay."

"Still talking to you though."

"Alright." She giggles.

"Just let me know if you get tired, and I'll let you sleep."

"I will."

Mike heads out of the arena and gets into the backseat and we head back to the hotel. She eventually lets him go since she feels herself drifting off.


	263. NXT: January 4, 2012

Two days later, and it's just me and Alex on the road since Mike went to spend a few days at home wth Aly. I've just finished getting ready, since tonight's the night that Alex comes back to NXT, and he's debuting that black and white varsity jacket he gave me and Liyah for Christmas. The last thing I do is slip my shoes on and buckle them as Alex gets his gear bag together. I see that he's dressed in casual clothes, one of those article of clothing being the jeans which I love so much. Of course I couldn't help but get distracted. Alex turns and notices my stare. He starts to chuckle.

"Like what you see huh?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"No, but it's fun to."

"Of course."

He laughs and kisses me.

"You look great." He comments.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"You're going out to the ring tonight right? Am I allowed to go with you?"

"If you go over by commentary, then I suppose you can."

"Yayyy."

Alex chuckles and kisses my head.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late. I still need to change when we get there."

"Right."

I stand back up and grab my bag, and my varsity jacket that Alex gave me for Christmas, putting that on, because it'll be quite chilly outside. Alex puts on his jacket as well and the two of us head out. The arena isn't too far, and when we get there, we walk in and down to the locker room so he could change. He comes out and I smile at the sight.

"Hmm...so many things running through my mind."

Alex chuckles, smirking slightly.

"So many things I can do..."

He kisses me, lingering. When he does go to pull away however, I don't let him this time because I'm not done. He chuckles against my lips and cups my face.

"We have to...get over by...the curtain." Alex says in between the kissing.

I whine.

"Nooooo..."

"You want me to get in trouble?" He asks after pulling away.

"No..."

"Then we need to go over there. We'll have time for kisses later."

"...okay." I nod.

"I promise."

"Well, let's get going then before I get tempted again."

He nods and the two of us walk that way. When we get there, McGillicutty is already there, waiting to go out himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT!" Matt Striker announces lke always.

"Alright, I can tell by your energy, I trust everybody had a great new year. 2012 is going to be an exciting new year here in the WWE, it's gonna be an exciting new year for NXT. Tonight, we will have a huge main event. Two of our rookies, Derrick Bateman and Darren Young will square off one on one, right here in just a few short moments. But as a special gift to all of you. We are coming up on our 100th episode of NXT."

"100 episodes already?"

"Yeah. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah, well this season has been going on forever."

"True."

"I know, I'm shocked too. Each and every week, we will be inviting special guests, past NXT alumni to come down. With that said, my guest tonight is a guy who I truly believe is the WWE's next breakout star. Please welcome from Season 2 of NXT, the natural Michael McGillicutty!"

They play his music and he leaves the curtained area, going down to the ring.

"Alright, Michael. I know you've been real busy, you haven't returned my texts, but I want to say congratulations. You left NXT, and you became a WWE Tag Team Champion. Put it there pal." Striker says, holding out his hand for McGillicutty to shake.

"Yeah, no." I snicker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived! NXT...man this show sucks man."

"With you here yes it does."

"I remember being on NXT, yeah I remember it. You know what it gave me? It gave me absolutely nothing."

"Because...oh you didn't win."

"Wah wahhh."

"As a matter of fact, I went on...and I went on to jump John Cena. I became a part of the most dominant faction in WWE history, The Nexus. I'm a former WWE Tag Team Champion."

"Yeah...FORMER."

"But I didn't accomplish these things because of NXT, the show, I didn't accomplish anything 'cause of this. I accomplished these things 'cause I do what I want, when I want and nobody sees me coming. So it doesn't matter if you're on Raw, it doesn't matter if you're on Smackdown, nobody's gonna stop me from becoming a success in this company. Nobody!"

"That's what you think."

That's when they play Alex's music and we emerge from the curtain. I stand there on the stage as Alex goes crazy. We head down the ramp, Alex slapping the hands of a few fans as he goes and Alex lets me walk up the steps first, before he follows. He helps hold the ropes open so I can get in, also getting help from Striker. I get into the ring, followed by Alex himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, another NXT alumn, Alex Riley and who was back then a friend of and is now the wife, Carly! Congratulations on the baby by the way."

"Thank you Matt." I say into Alex's mic.

"I got to say it's great to be back on NXT in Little Rock, Arkansas! Matt Striker, it's good seeing you, we always had a great relationship when I was on the show...Michael McGillicutty I wish I could say the same." Alex grins.

"I mean, what happened to you man? We had the opportunity to be on a great show NXT, to go onto WWE careers. We get to do all of it, and you get an opportunity to come back on the show that started it all, and you take this chance to not only run down the show but the town that it's in? You think joining a group of people and beating up on John Cena makes you a superstar huh? Well take it from me...take it from somebody who knows...it doesn't."

"The only way to earn respect in this business, is in this ring with your bare hands." Alex says, getting in McGillicutty's face.

I take this as a warning that they're gonna fight, so I take the chance and get out of the ring now and to commentary where it's safe. I find a chair and sit, keeping an eye on Alex.

"Your bare hands..."

"So you want respect huh? You came out here for some respect? Well how about you start with me, and how about you start tonight." Alex finishes, dropping the mic.

"You want me to start something right now huh? How about I start with a little bit of..." McGillicutty trails off, shoving Alex away by the face, like what Mike did back when they fought.

Alex strikes back with a spear and they're rolling around and fighting in the ring.

"Hey! Let's get a ref down here! Let's get a ref down here now! Scott come on, come on!" Striker yells.

The ref comes down to the ring as Striker leaves it, the ref pulling Alex away from Michael. Alex takes the jacket up, big smile on his face and he throws it to the outside of the ring. A ringside attendant goes and picks it up, coming over and hands it to me for safe keeping. While the match starts, I decide to strike up a coversation wth Regal and Josh, while paying attention to the match of course. At one point Alex knocks McGillicutty out of the ring, and I just wave at him...mockingly.

"Go ahead, get your ass in that ring. Don't be scared." I say to McGillicutty, trying not to laugh.

"Why does Alex Riley wear a Letterman's jacket?" Josh asks.

"I have no idea what one of those is. What is it?" Regal asks.

"That's what Alex Riley wore..."

"Yeah, but what is it?" Regal asks again.

"Well they give it to athletes and high school and college and you wear it around." Josh explains.

"And it's basically a replica of his real Letterman's jacket he had in high school. This one is just black and white instead of the yellow and blue." I explain further.

McGillicutty took control of the match only for a while until Alex took the control back. He goes for the cover, getting a two count. McGillicutty throws Alex out of the ring, and Alex tries to run and dropkick him in the head, but he moves. That's when McGillicutty kicks Alex off the side of the ring and he tumbles to the ground, hitting the announce table only slightly. I look around the table, checking on him.

"Ahahahaha! Yeahhh!" McGillicutty laughs, and screams like a crazy man.

During the break however, Alex had gotten back in the ring and started coming back for a short time, and I cringe when Alex gets taken down quickly. After punches in the corner, McGillicutty turns his back to Alex and kicks him him hard in the chest. I wince. He gets him in the ropes and hits hm across the back, then repeatedly in the head. He rolls out, hitting him in the face once more. He rolls back in for a cover but only gets a two. He keeps kicking Alex down as he tries to get up, before hitting a knee into his back. Getting him in a chin lock doesn't last long and Alex breaks free, only to get thrown back an don his head no less. Another cover and it's a two. Then he picks Alex up and delivers a back breaker. Getting Alex in a submission that makes it seem like Alex is gonna fade. He keeps applying the pressure on Alex's head and neck. Alex is still moving so he hasn't faded. He starts to get to his feet and gets out of the hold. He manages to counter and gain some time to take a breather.

"YES!"

Alex gets up and that's when he has the upperhand, hitting McGillicutty with shoulders and then his spinebuster. That's shortlived, cause McGillicutty came by with a counter. He goes for the pin for a nearfall. He gets out of the ring, climbing the corner. Alex quickly gets up and hits the ropes so he falls and hits where the sun don't shine. Alex hops up and grabs him, giving him a supplex. He goes for the cover but it's a nearfall. Alex lays down to catch a breather, getting up finally. When McGillicutty gets up, Alex gets him on his shoulders for his finisher, but he counters and kicks him in the legs, making him go to his knees. He looks like he's gonna go for a swinging neckbreaker, but Alex moves and he gets him on his shoulders again, delivering what was once the 'You're Dismissed' finishing move. He covers him and wins the match. I cheer, clapping. I get up and walk around the ring, waiting at the bottom of the ramp for him to finish his victory celebration. When he finally comes out of the ring, I immediately kiss him, but not for long. Alex smiles and hugs me to him.

"If you're sore, I'll do the best I can to help you feel better."

"Sounds good."

"'Cause that backbreaker looked nasty." I say as we head backstage.

"It didn't feel good, that's for sure."

"Never does."

"No."

"But I can help with whatever's sore. So let's find a place to sit so I can do so."

"Okay." Alex agrees.

We find a place and I start to give him a massage.

"Better?"

"Loads. Thanks love."

"Anytime."

Alex moves and kisses me.

"Someone wants to make sure you're alright too." I mumble into the kiss before breaking away, looking down at my stomach.

"Daddy's fine sweetie." Alex says to my belly, rubbing it gently.

She kicks under his hand to show that she heard him, all I can do is smile. He smiles and kisses my head.

"She feels better now, knowing you're okay."

"I'm glad."

In the meantime, Aly's home with Mike relaxing a bit. She's snuggled up to him, her eyes closed in content.

"It's so nice to have you home for a few days."

"It's good to be here."

"Savvy's glad too."

Mike smiles and rubs her stomach.

"Daddy's glad to be home with you too."

She kicks and Aly laughs softly.

"I think she knows."

"Yeah."

"I was just making everything clear to her."

"I know."

"Any day now..."

"Mmhmm."

"It's getting harder and harder not to worry about whether it's the day she's coming." Aly adds.

"One day at a time."

"I know. Mixed feelings about that though. I mean, I'm worried that she'll come when you're not around. And at the same time I get disappointed because I want her to be here already."

"I know."

Aly sighs, nuzzling his neck.

"Either this week or next...if she decides to come early or on time."

"Right."

"Take your time, but we want to see you Savvy." He says to your stomach.

She kicks in response. He leans down and kisses where she kicked.

"Daddy loves you."

Aly smiles softly.

"You get cuter and cuter with her every day."

"I can't wait to see you with her in your arms." She says quietly.

"You can't wait to see me with her in my arms? I can't wait to see her in your arms."

She just smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Soon."

"Soon..." He repeats.

"We'll be a family."

"I know." He smiles.

She smiles tearfully and holds him tightly.

"It's going to be amazing."

"Mmhmm."

"Get to dress her in all the cute outfits, and everything."

"Yeah." She laughs lightly.

"Hey, I have an idea. We can either stay in tonight, or go out. I mean we're not really doing anything." Mike suggests.

"Hmm, alright."

"I think dinner sounds good."

"Yeah, it does."

"Dinner it is then."

"Sounds good."

"I'll let you go so you can get ready."

"Gotta help me up first."

He lets her go and gets up first, before holding his hands out to help her get up. She kisses him gently and then heads for the closet. He too heads into the closet to change himself. She goes through her dresses and picks one she likes. Mike finds a pair of jeans, and decides to go with the jeans, nice shirt and vest combo that she loves so much. She puts on her dress and then goes over to her shoes.

"You look amazing." Mike says from the closet.

"I'm not even done." She says, looking amused.

"Doesn't matter, you still look amazing."

She blushes a bit.

"Finished or not."

"Dressed up or not." He adds.

"You're perfect no matter what."

"Not perfect." She mutters, her blush going full force between his compliments and the look in his eyes.

"Yes, perfect."

She shrugs, making sure her shoes are secure. He comes out of the closet all dressed. She heads to the bathroom to do her usual stuff. He sits on the bed and waits for her. She's doing her hair and keeping an eye on the door, curious to see whether or not Mike comes in to be cuddly. He gets lonely sitting there waiting, so he does indeed come into the bathroom, being cuddly. She giggles as his arms wrap around her.

"Lover."

"Always."

She finishes her hair and moves to makeup. She manages to stay calm and steady when Mike begins nuzzling and kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Miiike..."

"Whaaaat." He whines.

"Nevermind you goofball."

"Mmhmm. Mine."

"Correction...ours." She adds about Savvy."

"Right." He smiles.

After she finishes her makeup, she puts everythign away.

"Jackets and my clutch and then we're set." She says.

"Okay." He nods.

They leave the bathroom and she goes and grabs her clutch. They both put their jackets on and head out. In no time at all, they get to the restaurant and go inside. They do the usual after they've been seated. While they wait for their food, Mike gently caresses her belly and she smiles.

"She's hungry, isn't she?" He chuckles.

"Mmm...yeah."

"Awww."

"As usual."

"That's okay."

"I know."

Soon the food gets to the table. They eat, occasionally feeding each other and stealing kisses while talking a bit. Of course though, Savvy's active the whole time. Aly just tries to keep relaxed and ignore the movements as much as she can so she can enjoy being with Mike.

"She getting too much for you?"

"She's okay. A little distracting is all."

"Ah, alright."

"Thank you for offering though."

"You're welcome."

They finish dinner and order dessert. By the time they finish dessery, Savvy had calmed down more and more until she was quiet.

"Silence." Aly says, touching her stomach.

"The dessert did it for her."

"Mmmhmm."

"Where would you like to go now?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Back home?"

"Sure. We can go for a swim."

"Good idea."

She smiles and they head home. As soon as they get home, they head into the bedroom to change into swimsuits. She lets Mike pick it out and giggles as he does so eagerly.

"You'll never get tired of picking them out will you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

He smirks and they both put their swimsuits on. They grab their towels and walk to the pool room. After putting the towels down, they waste no time in getting into the pool.

"Mmm...feels good."

"To you."

"Too cold for you?"

"I'll get used to it."

"Sorry. Its just Savvy makes me hot so cooler water is nicer."

"Right. It's okay."

He comes up behind her and slides his arms around her. She leans into him as he floats them around, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They drift around, talking quietly.

"Whenever you feel like you're getting tired just let me know."

"Okay."

Since the water was so relaxng, she did start to feel a bit drowsy.

"We should go. I'm feeling it." She murmurs.

"Already?"

"I've been getting tired faster lately. Its part of being so close to the end."

"Ohhh."

"It's been hard to sleep too."

"I'm sure." He nods.

"I think we should go though. You can't carry me so its best to get me out while I'm functional."

"Right." He nods, heading for the pool stairs.

He helps her out and gets out himself. They towel off and go to the bedroom. They change and lay out their swimsuits. After getting in bed, she tries to find the most comfortable way to sleep. It takes some shifting but she finds a spot and settles down.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."

Meanwhile Alex and I have gone back to our hotel room for the night.

"So was tonight the start of something? You're back on NXT when needed?"

"Yeah."

"And I've got Smackdown coming up at the end of the month."

"Back on tv?" I grin.

He smiles.

"Not live tv, but I'm making my way back."

"That makes me happy."

"They've finally come around in putting you back on tv." I add.

"I know."

"Well then that deserves this..." I grin, before pressing my lips to his, hard.

Alex immediately pulls me close, kissing back. Before I could get too much of a response from him, I pull away, going over to my things to find clothes to change into to sleep. I change and Alex gets changed himself. Then we both slide into bed. Of course he decides to be all cute and everything with Liyah.

"Do you really wanna wake her up? She just got to sleep a while ago."

"Sorry."

"Don't get me wrong, I love how cute you are with her, but I do want sleep tonight."

"Right. Sorry Love."

"It's okay."

"Night." He kisses my head.

"Night." I repeat.


	264. NXT: January 11, 2012

Another Wednesday...another night at NXT. I have to say I'm liking this being on more WWE programming now. We were currently on our way to the arena, from the hotel.

"You know, I really hope Aly doesn't go into labor while we're gone." I comment.

"She's so close, it worries me."

"I know."

"I just hope it doesn't happen tonight." I sigh.

"I know love. I know you really want to be there. Hopefully Savvy will wait for us."

"Can we fly out after the show tonight?"

"If you feel like you'll be alright." Alex says after a pause.

"I can sleep on the plane. I just wanna be there."

"Alright."

"Rather be there sometime tomorrow than not at all."

"Right."

I sigh as I look out the window. Alex reaches over and takes my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You know, you get stressed out about this...it stresses out Liyah."

"I know but I can't help it. I really want to be there for Aly."

"I know. I'll call the airport to see if there's any flights in an hour, since that's how long the show is. My match isn't until almost the end, and we can leave, head back to the hotel and head to the airport. You have to relax."

"I'll try."

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it, before we move on from the red light we were at. We soon get to the arena and go in. We go down to the locker room, but instead of waiting outside for him, since he doesn't have to change yet, he says that I can go in with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll just be watching the show in there. You can get out when I have to change...if you want."

I giggle and follow him in.

"I'll think about it." I say, giggling more.

"Alright." Alex chuckles.

"...even though I know you want to." He adds.

"I do." I giggle.

"Your choice if you wanna look or not." He snickers.

"Alex!" I say smacking him on the arm.

He laughs loudly.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." He says through his laughter.

"You should be."

"Even though I know it's true."

We both laugh, settling down to watch the beginning of the show. Of course it was kind of hard with him being all distracting and whatnot.

"Oh, so now you're gonna start this..."

"Yup."

"It's a long time until my match, trying to stay entertained."

"Ah. I see."

"So no ruining the fun."

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I have to keep you on your toes you know."

"Why is that?"

"It's fun."

"As much fun as me being distracting?" He asks.

"Hmm...maybe."

"I beg to differ."

Alex steps up the intensity of his distractions. I try to ignore his distractions the best I can and focus on the show which now has Maxine and Alicia in the ring, starting to argue.

"You know what? I'm sorry, I was rude. Maxine, how are you doing? Or who are you doing?"

"Ohhhh burrrrn." I snicker.

Alex snickers against my neck.

"Ohhh. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is someone getting lonely at night? You don't have that tender touch, so you have to stick your nose in my business? It doesn't matter who, what I'm doing, because I always end up back on my feet."

"You make your business for everyone to see, so what're you talking about?" I scoff.

"Oh funny, because I thought you were more comfortable on your back." Alicia retorts, pushing her over.

"Really Alicia?" Maxine asks after getting back up. "I actually prefer being on top." She finishes, getting into a fight with Alicia.

"Awkward."

This begins a match against them both, kind of like last week with Alex and McGillicutty.

"Another night that starts with a fight, ends in a match."

"Yup."

"But we don't have to pay attention to that." He mumbles.

"Mmm."

"You're not gonna stop with the distractions are you?"

"Nope."

"Not until I have to change for the match...and that's a long time." He smirks.

"Right..."

"...affectionate."

"Always."

"That's how we ended up with Liyah."

"True."

"Which is a good thing."

"Of course."

"Two more months almost."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"I'm thinking that I'll be down in Florida at our place there when I have to stop traveling."

"Really? You want her born in Florida?" He asks curiously, pausing.

"Well yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"See, it's gonna be March when she's born. In March, there's still a chance for cold weather. I mean on my birthday one year it was freezing and there was snow on the ground still. I'd much rather have her born where it's warm."

"True. Alright."

"I'm gonna be alone for a while, unless Aly comes down with Savannah."

"I'm sure she will."

"I know she will."

Alex nods and resumes his distractions. This time the distractions works as I lose focus on the tv, and lean more into his touch. He smirks triumphantly.

"You're evil..."

"Yep."

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, shifting and grabbing him, pulling him closer and kissing him. Alex laughs into my mouth before kissing back. In the meantime, Aly's home with Mike, trying to relax the best she can, but with it being so close to Savvy's due date, it's gotten harder to. She shifts and tries to get comfortable, trying not to grimace.

"Can't get comfortable?"

"No."

"This is so frustrating." She sighs.

"I'm so done." She grumbles.

Mike can sense she's starting to get a little angry, so he thinks about whether he should say something or not. She shifts again and then sighs in frustration again, followed by covering her face with both hands. Mike sighs himself, scooching over and cautiously putting an arm around her. She doesn't move away but now he can feel her shaking.

"Lys..." He says, concerned.

"I'm tired, ache-y, uncomfortable..." She sniffles.

"...I'm trying not to snap at you..." She adds.

"...I'm just not having a good day."

"Shhh...calm down. I know you're going through a lot, I can tell. I know that at any day she's gonna be here. All this is gonna be worth it."

She lets out a shuddering sigh and wipes her face before scooching into him.

"It's gonna be alright."

"Mmm."

"I love you, just remember that."

"I love you too."

"I just want her to be here already so I don't feel like this anymore." She sighs.

"I know. Soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough."

She whines softly.

"I wish there was some way I could help, I really do."

"I know."

"I hate seeing you like this."

She just kisses his cheek.

"I know you don't."

"Not much we can do."

"Right."

"I'm probably going to be moody and snippy all day so try not to take me too seriously. I won't mean most of it."

"I'll keep that in mind." He nods.

She sighs as he rubs her back.

"You wanna try and nap or something?"

"I don't know." She sighs.

"Well I'm here for you."

"I know." She kisses his cheek.

"I appreciate it."

"I really do." She adds, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I know you do."

She melts into him as he rubs her back.

"Everything will turn out just fine in the end."

"Mmm." She sighs.

She makes a small noise as she feels his lips against her nose. She wrinkles her nose in response.

"You look cute when you do that." He chuckles.

She giggles and then his lips brush her before moving away.

"You always know how to help me feel better."

"I just know you." He says, his lips against her jaw.

"Because I'm your wife."

"Mmhmm."

"I know everything about you." He adds.

"Oh really."

"Well maybe not exactly everything, but just enough."

"Mmm."

"How about I go cook you something?"

"Not really that hungry right now." She murmurs.

"Okay, then I'll just lay here with you."

She nods as he moves his lips along her jawline.

"You're gonna try and be distracting now aren't you?"

"Of course."

"What if I say it's not working?"

He stops.

"Is it?"

"Well...I mean I love the affection, but I've got so much on my mind..." She says, sighing.

"I want to enjoy the affection honestly...I just can't get my mind away from going into labor." She adds.

"That's alright, I understand."

"You can keep going if you want. It feels good." She says, biting her lip.

"That's the point, it's supposed to feel good."

She nods.

"Just because I can't focus on it, doesn't mean you have to stop."

"You sure?" He asks.

"Mmhmm."

"I don't want to be a fun sucker."

"You wouldn't be a fun sucker."

She cups his face and brings his lips to hers for a short kiss.

"If anyone would be the fun sucker it would be me." She adds.

"Now be quiet." She murmurs.

Then she wraps her arms around him and hugs him. Mike kisses her head and she smiles a bit. Then he starts saying 'I love you' repeatedly. She kisses a different spot on him each time he says it.

"I know...you love me."

"I love you too." She adds.

"More than you know."

"Same here." He agrees, kissing by her ear.

"Do you think Dolce and DC are gonna make it here in time before she's born? That's another thing I'm worried about. I want them here."

"I think they will be. You know how Carls is."

"She's probably worrying about getting here herself." He adds.

"That does sound like her."

"Cause she cares about you, and she wants to be here for you and for Savvy."

"I know."

"You wanna call her and make sure she's gonna be able to make it?"

She bites her lip and nods. He lets her go and reaches for her phone, picking it up and handing it to her. She goes through and calls my number.

"Hello?" I say on the other line after a few rings.

"Hi Dolce."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" I blurt out.

"I'm not in labor if that's what you're asking. I'm uncomfortable and tired but otherwise okay."

"Oh...well thank god you're not in labor. What's up?"

"Are you guys going to be able to get here in the next few days?"

"As a matter of fact after NXT...we're flying right out."

"Oh good." She sighs in relief.

Mike feels the tension just melt out of her body.

"I was really worried you wouldn't make it or something."

"I know, me too. That's why I asked Alex if we could leave right after."

"That makes me feel so much better, you have no idea."

"You know I'll do anything to be there for both you and Savannah."

"I know. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Shouldn't be too much longer now. One more match before Alex's and then we'll be on our way."

"Okay. Talk to you later then."

"Yup, bye."

"Bye." She says.

She hangs up and puts her phone aside. Then she snuggles into Mike, so much more relaxed now.

"You seem so much better."

"Mmm. I feel better knowing they're coming."

"I'm glad."

"I mean, I know your mom is here and that is great but Dolce and I have been through so much together. I really want her here when Savvy is born."

"Right."

Mike softly kisses her jaw and she tilts into it.

"There's the reaction I want."

She gives a soft laugh.

"Goof."

"My goof." She adds.

"Forever."

"Mmm, forever."

"And ever."

"Mmhmm."

Then he keeps saying 'and ever' repeatedly, kissing her everywhere he can reach. She bursts into giggles, squirming.

"Miiike, that tickles!"

He laughs at her.

"Quiiiiit." She laughs.

"But it's fun."

"Noooooo..." She giggles helplessly.

"Yessss..."

"Nooooooooo."

"Yessssss."

"Noo- ohhh..." Her giggling changes into a moan when his playful tickling turns into something else.

All he can do is smirk against her skin. She clutches at him, her nails digging slightly into his back. He hits the sensitive spot on her neck, but this time she knew it was coming. She manages to stifle the building moan. He moves from her neck up to behind her ear, and she tilts her head. Then he moves to her ear, gently nipping at her earlobe. Small noises escape her, making him smirk. He moves from there, along her jawline, just pausing near her lips. She sighs, licking her lips slightly. Then he finally presses his lips to hers. She makes a noise in content, responding. Unfortunately he doesn't stay there long, going back down to her jawline and going to the other side of her neck. She whines involuntarily.

"I'll go back there, don't worry."

She tries to bring him back up but he, won't making her pout.

"Patience..."

"I suck at patience."

"Try..."

She mumbles under her breath.

"I know it's hard..."

She just gives him a look and he dips his head back down. He moves to her neck now, kissing along that before moving back up, making his way back to her lips again. She holds his neck and kisses back hard. She barely gives him any time to respond, pulling away before he could. She raises an eyebrow at him as if to say 'No how does it feel?'. He goes to kiss her again, but she stops him.

"No more for right now."

He pouts.

"Later."

"I think we should probably get up."

"Awww."

"Somebody's stirring." She says, pointing downwards.

"Ohhh."

Mike moves and helps her up. Then they start to get dressed, since they relaxed in the tub before taking a nap.

"I can't wait for you to get here." Mike says to Savvy after he gets dressed.

She kicks and moves.

"I think she's excited too."

"Say soon daddy." She tells her, rubbing her stomach.

She kicks again, her way of telling Mike that it'll be soon.

"Alright, time for dinner."

"Want me to make it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if your mom beat us to it."

"True."

Sure enough, they go out to the kitchen and Mike's mom is cooking.

"Told you."

"Yes you did."

"Morning." Mike says.

"Morning you two." Carol smiles.

"Savvy's moving around...she's hungry." Aly giggles.

"Awww." She laughs.

"Well, it's almost done." She adds.

"Thanks Carol."

"Not a problem."

"And I told you, you can call me Mom too." She adds.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." Aly laughs a bit.

"That's okay."

"I think she's going to come soon. I don't think that I'll make it to my due date." Aly remarks, rubbing her belly as she sits on a stool.

"Just have that feeling?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Right."

"But any day now."

"Right."

"Well it's best you try and not worry about it too much."

"I'll try."

Once the food was done, Mike helped get the plates ready, putting the food on them, giving Aly hers.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

They start to eat, talking while they do. Back at the arena with me and Alex however, his match was coming up next and he got up to get changed into his ring gear, while I watched a video package of what happened on Raw this week with Kane attacking Zack.

"I don't know why he's going after him, it's not right, he didn't do anything to him."

"Its because of his link to John."

"He's using Zack to get to him." He adds.

"I don't like it. I don't want Zack hurt. Charity sure as hell doesn't want him hurt."

"Of course not."

"Monday night worried me, when he threw Zack through those wooden pallets. I know he's alright, no structural damage. But I have a feeling it won't stop."

"I know. Kane is unpredictable."

Backstage Maxine was talking to Aksana before Derrick interrupted and then Maxine and him were fighting before she walked off.

"Okay, so she's going out there with Curtis. You have to promise me that if she gets involved in the match, you won't get involved with her."

"But..."

"Promise me." He says firmly.

"Whether she makes me lose or not." He adds.

"I don't want you out there unless you promise."

I sigh.

"I don't like it...but I promise."

"Good. I just want you and Liyah safe."

"I know..."

Alex kisses me softly. Then he pulls away so he can finish getting ready, and once he is, he helps me up and we head to the curtain. From there we immediately go out once they play his music. I let him slap the fans hand and such as he goes down the ramp, and I follow behind. When he gets into the ring, I walk around and like last week go over to commentary. Then Curtis comes out with Maxine, and I snicker when she almost trips because Curtis is pulling her along, walking a little too fast.

The bell rings, and they circle each other before locking up. Johnny gets him in a headlock, then goes against the ropes and shoulder blocks Alex. Alex moves when Curtis goes against the ropes again and when Alex gets up, he catches him and flips him over in an one-armed supplex. Curtis immediately rolls out of the ring and goes over to Maxine, leaning his forehead against hers before kissing it and then getting back up onto the ring, spearing Alex when he walks over. Then he kicks him in the head, making Alex roll away as he gets back into the ring. He picks Alex up before punching him in the head, and then stomping on him. Picks Alex up again and throws him into the corner, hard. He goes for the cover, only getting a two count. He then gets him in a rear chin lock, before Alex gets up and throws punches, countering one of Curtis' moves. I cheer quietly. Alex has the momentum know, clotheslining Curtis amd then kicking him in the shoulder. Alex goes back to the ropes, stopping when Maxine makes it seem like she's going to get involved. That causes a distraction, and Curtis hits his finisher on Alex, winning the match. I glare at Maxine. I wait until Alex rolls out of the ring, since Maxine is in the ring with Curtis, and I get up from commentary, going over to help him.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Let's get you backstage, so we can get ready to go. The quicker we get back to the locker room for you to change, the quicker we can get to the hotel and get on a plane."

"Right." He nods.

I help him get up the best I can, before we head back up the ramp and backstage, heading to the locker room. I of course go in with him and sit there and wait as he changes. I enjoy the view and when he's done, the two of us leave for the hotel. Once we get there, we pack up our things and head right out to the airport to catch the earliest flight out to Vegas. Sitting in the airport, waiting for our plane, I call Aly to tell her that we'll be on our way soon.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, just calling to let you know we're waiting for our plane now. We should be leaving soon."

"Oh good."

"Thought I'd call and let you know."

"Right. Send a text when you land alright?"

"Will do."

"Talk to you later then."

"Of course."

"Bye, have a safe flight."

"Thanks, bye."

We hang up.

"They're waiting for their plane now." She tells Mike.

"Oh okay."

"I feel so much better now."

"I'm glad."

"I think someone else is glad too." Mike chuckles, seeing Savvy stretch out.

She giggles softly.

"Looks like she wants her favorite game again."

"Mmhmm."

He chuckles and starts to play the game with her. She watches in amusement. Not only does he play the game with her, but he also starts being all cute and talking to her and everything. She smiles, enjoying the sweetness.

"You're being too cute."

"I know."

"Just wait until she's here." He grins.

"Oh I know. You'll be even more cute."

"Looking forward to it." She adds.

"Me too." Mike agrees.

"I love you so much." He says to her, kissing where she's stretched out.

Aly tears up at the cuteness.

"And I love you so much too." He says to Aly.

"I love you too."

Then he kisses her briefly before hugging her. She snuggles into him happily.

"So, just relax for the rest of the night or do something else?"

"Hmm..."

"I think relaxing is probably a good idea..." She says, even though she's eyeing his lips.

"I kind of figured 'cause I know with how close you are, you're tired." He nods.

"Unfortunately."

"But that's okay."

"Mmm."

"You're gonna need all your energy for when Savvy does come."

"I know."

"So I'll let you get the rest you need this week."

"Okay."

Then she gets up from the stool and they both head out into the living room to relax. Mike sits down and she sits in front of him, leaning back as he wraps his arms around her. He smiles as he leans his head against hers.

"Mmm. Relaxing."

"Just what you need."

"Yeah."

"When you feel too tired, let me know."

"I will."

While Carol does the dishes from dinner, Aly relaxes on the couch wiht Mike as they watch some tv. She gets so comfy that she starts to doze off.

"...Mike..."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we'll go to bed. Let's go."

She sighs and heaves herself up.

"Wait wait...I'll help you."

He gets up quickly and helps her. Then they head to their bedroom after saying goodnight to Carol. And instead of her changing into new clothes for bed, she changes out of the clothes she has on before climbing into bed. It takes time but eventually she manages to get comfortable.

"Sleep." Mike says.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too."

She drifts off, followed later by Mike. After a long flight, Alex and I finally make it to Vegas, but we're exhausted, me more so than him.

"Time to get you home and into bed." Alex says.

After getting our luggage from the baggage claim, we head out to a waiting taxt, putting our things in the trunk and getting in, heading home. I get there and I go inside while Alex gets the bags. After paying the driver he comes in with our things, heading to the bedroom where I had went. He puts down the bags and sees me in bed already. He smiles at how peaceful I look, before changing himself and climbing into bed next to me.

"Night love." He kisses my head.

Since I'm almost out of it, I just make a quiet noise in response, before passing out.


	265. Savannah's Birth

It's Friday the 13th, just 2 days before Aly's due date and the two of us, along with Mike's mom Carol are at Mike and Aly's house in Vegas. It's decently early in the morning and Carol is up, making breakfast. I'm helping her since I was woken up by Aaliyah moving around in my belly. Aly finally comes into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her stomach.

"Look who's up. Morning Aly." I say, turning my head and seeing Aly once I heard her yawning.

"Mmm...morning." She replies.

"Savannah wake you up?"

"No, but the Braxton-Hicks contractions did."

"That's normal right?"

"Yeah." She shrugs and then her face scrunches up in pain.

"Ow." She mutters and then relaxes a couple seconds later.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just another one."

I nod, and go back to helping with breakfast.

"You're thinking it's false labor?" Carol asks her.

"Right now yeah. I don't know, I have this feeling that today is it but these contractions aren't getting stronger or longer or closer together like true ones are supposed to." She replies.

"Well the best thing to do is just keep an eye on them."

She nods and sits at the table.

"So what time are the boys getting in?" Carol questions.

"They have an interview mid-morning and then they're going straight to the airport from there."

"I can't wait for them to get here." I add.

"Me too." Aly agrees.

Then once the breakfast was ready, the plates of food were all made and we joined you at the table. We all eat and talk. Once we finish, the dishes go into the dishwasher and we move to the living room to relax.

"So tired..." I start to say before I yawned.

"...I didn't get to sleep last night until late, and I was woken up early this morning."

"So take a nap."

"Maybe later, I'm fine for now."

"If you say so."

As we're sitting around, Aly starts to have more mild contractions.

"There goes another one." She adds.

"Are they painful?" I ask.

"Not too horribly." She responds.

The contractions keep coming in regular intervals but she manages to keep mostly relaxed, breathing through them. She's in the middle of one and a phone goes off.

"If that's Mike don't say a word about this right now. He'll flip out. There's plenty of time for them to get here, these aren't that bad and my water hasn't broken either."

"First babies almost always take the longest anyway." She adds.

"Right." I say, looking around for the phone that's going off and finding it before it stops ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carls."

"Hey Mike, had a feeling you were the one calling."

Mike chuckles.

"How's everything?"

"Everything's fine, well besides the whole not getting to bed until late last night thing..for me anyway."

"She keep you up again?"

"Yeah, but hey it's expected."

"Right."

"So what're you up to now?"

"We just got back from the gym and now we're going to start getting ready for the interview."

"Ah."

"How about you guys?"

"We're just watching tv and talking."

"How's Lyssa?"

I look over at her.

"She's alright."

"She can't wait for you get here."

"I can't wait to be home either." Mike sighs.

"Me too!" I hear Alex in the background.

I laugh.

"Goofball. I can't wait for you guys to be here."

"Especially your mom...she's here with us."

"I know, I miss everybody." Mike says.

"And we all miss you too."

"Well I just wanted to check in on everyone before we get ready. I'll see you all at the airport, I don't know if I'll have time to call or text before the flight."

"That's okay, we know what time to be there."

"Right, we love you guys."

"We love you guys too."

We both say bye and hang up.

"They just got back from the gym and are getting ready for the interview."

"Good. The faster that's over, the faster they get home."

"Right." I nod.

Over the next few hours, her contactions continue and start to get longer and everything. During this, Mike texts and lets us know they've gotten to their flight. A while after that, Aly's coming down the hall after a bathroom trip when she stops, feeling a warm gush of liquid.

"Um...Mom? Dolce?" She calls hesitantly.

Mike's mom and I look at each other before getting up quickly, well she gets up quickly and I get up as quick as I can. Then we head over to the opening of the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"Oh boy..." I say.

"Okay don't panic, let's just get you to the hospital." Carol adds.

"Let's get you out of those wet bottoms and wipe up the floor. Carly honey, why don't you go get the hospital bag and put it in the car?" Carol says, walking to her.

I nod and walk down the hall and into the bedroom, grabbing the bag and heading out to the car, putting it in the trunk. In the meantime, Carol helps her get herself changed and the floor cleaned up. We call the hospital to warn them that we're coming and then make sure we have everything we need before we get in the car and head off.

"Carly, call Mike and Alex and leave messages so they know to go straight to the hospital when they get off the plane." Carol says while driving.

First I call Mike and leave a message telling him what's going on and to head straight to the hospital once they land, and then I call Alex and do the same thing. We get to the hospital and get settled in. After a bit they let her get up and walk around. During a rather intense contraction, my phone starts ringing.

"Please tell me that's them." Aly moans, leaning on Carol and swaying while she tries to breathe through the contraction.

"It is." I say, looking at my phone and answering it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"We're on our way in a cab. How is she? Is everything okay?" Mike asks hurriedly.

"She's trying to breathe through a contraction right now, an intense one at that."

Mike groans.

"Tell her we're coming as fast as we can."

"They're coming as fast as they can." I say, moving the phone away from my ear.

"Hurry..." She whimpers.

Mike hears her and sighs in frustration.

"We're less than like 5 minutes away now."

"Alright, I'll tell her that and we'll see you then."

Mike agrees and we both hang up. I tell Aly what he said and she nods, the contraction starting to ease up. A couple minutes later Mike and Alex get to the floor we're on and find us just as she's in another contraction. Mike sees her leaning against his mom as she's trying to breathe through the contraction, and he hurries over.

"Lyssa don't worry, I'm here."

Relief floods through her and she moves, latching onto him.

"We got here as fast as we could."

She nods and leans against him.

"I guess Savannah couldn't wait just two more days."

"Nope. I think she intends to be a Firday the 13th baby. She says, straightening up as the contraction passes.

"I guess so." He chuckles.

A nurse comes over.

"Alright honey, it's time to check you again so let's get you back in your room." She tells her.

"Oh great." She mutters as all of us head towards her room.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be right there beside you." Mike reassures.

"I know." She leans into him.

We get into the room and right as she reaches the bed, she feels another contraction buidling. She reaches for Mike with a small whimper.

"Another one?" He asks, and she nods.

She puts his arms around his neck and leans into him while they sway gently. Mike talks softly to her the whole time while rubbing her back. It seems to work because after a couple minutes the contraction passes and she breathes a sigh of relief. Mike steals a kiss and then helps her into the bed. She gets situated and the nurse checks her.

"You're 7 centimeters." She declares, throwing her gloves in the trash.

"3 more to go." Aly sighs as she puts all the monitors and everything back on her.

"You'll get through this." Mike says soothingly, and then places a kiss on the hand that he's holding.

He leans down and kisses her.

"I'm just glad you guys are here now." She says after he pulls away.

"I know, I'm glad we got off the plane in time to get here."

She nods and looks at Alex.

"Hey DC." She finally greets him.

"Hey Windy." He greets backs.

Alex goes over and hugs her.

"Ready to meet your neice/goddaughter?"

"Of course I am." He smiles.

"And just think you get to do this in 2 months with Dolce."

"Don't remind me." I laugh.

She snickers and then grimaces, grabbing onto one of the rails of the bed. And with her other hand which Mike is holding, she squeezes his hand as she breathes through another contraction. Mike runs the fingers of his free hand through her hair, trying to soothe her. Once that passes, she releases her grip on the rail of the bed and she eases the grip she has on Mike's hand as she starts to relax for now. A few hours pass and now she's in even more discomfort. The nurse comes in again to check her.

"Time to call the doctor, you're fully dialated." She remarks with the smile.

We all wait as she calls the doctor in, and Mike is trying to sooth her the best he can because of the discomfort she's in.

"I hear its time for a baby." The doctor says cheerfully as she walks in.

She just whimpers, clutching Mike's hand. The doctor and nurses get everything ready.

Mike and his mom are on one side her while Alex and I are on the other side, while they get everything ready.

"Alright Alyssa, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push." The doctor says.

She nods and does so while Carol and I hold her legs, her hands clutching Mike and Alex's tightly. After a bit the doctor says that she's doing a good job and she encourages her to keep going as she sees Savannah's head come into view. Her head comes out and the doctor stops Aly from pushing while she uses the suction thing to clean out Savannah's nose and mouth. She breathes heavily, struggling to not push. Carol's tearing up and she nudges Mike.

"Look."

He looks over for a minute at what we can see of Savannah and he smiles, trying not to tear up himself. Finally the doctor lets Aly push her out the rest of the way, catching her. Savannah lets out a wail and Aly slumps back against the pillows with tears in her eyes. Mike looks back at her after looking at Savannah with tears in his eyes as well, and a smile. She tries to blink back the tears and he leans down to kiss her. She kisses back and leans her forehead against his after he pulls away.

"You were absolutely amazing, so proud of you babe." He moves and presses his lips against her forehead.

"Thank you." She smiles.

Mike cuts the cord and the doctor puts Savannah on her stomach. She helps them dry her off while talking to her soothingly since she's crying.

"Shhh, it's okay jellybean. Mommy's here."

"And Daddy." Mike adds.

Her crying starts to quiet a little. Then the nurse says they're going to take her over to the little station and check her over, take her measurements, and all of that. She agrees and they take her.

"I can go over there with them if you want." Mike suggests.

"I can tell you're dying to. Go ahead." She giggles.

He grins and leans down, kissing her once more before walking over to the station where Savannah is. Aly watches him and Carol and Alex all over there while I stay by her.

"She looks adorable." I smile.

"I know." She smiles too.

"I wonder who she looks like."

"Mike always says she's going to look like me."

"Awww."

"I just hope she gets his eyes but we won't know that for months since all babies are born with blue eyes that tend to change."

"I hope Liyah gets Alex's eyes too."

"That'd be cute."

"I know."

"She went quiet over there." Aly comments, looking over at them.

"Must be because of her daddy."

"It wouldn't surprise me." She laughs lightly.

"She's a daddy's girl."

"Definitely."

Then we listen as we hear Mike talking to her. She feels her eyes tearing up listening to him.

"He's gonna be so great with her."

"I know. He's so good with Lilly and other kids too."

"He'll even be good with Liyah when she gets here." You add.

"Of course." I agree, rubbing my stomach.

"I'm just waiting for her to start moving in there again." I laugh.

"I bet she will." Aly giggles.

"She likes to keep me up at night, that's for sure."

"Savvy used to do the same thing."

"It's like we're not allowed to sleep." I laugh.

"Nope." Aly laughs too.

"But miraculously, Alex can get her to calm down, so he helps."

"Right." She nods before perking up as Mike, Alex, and Carol all come back over with Savannah in Mike's arms.

"So what is she?"

"7 pounds 13 ounces and 21 inches long." Mike declares as he sits on her bed with her.

"Aww."

She smiles and rubs her cheek gently.

"She definitely looks like you Lys." Mike comments.

"She does." Carol says.

"He was right." I grin.

She giggles lightly.

"Well either way, she's adorable and perfect."

"I couldn't agree more." Mike adds.

He kisses her and then lays Savannah in her arms. She starts to play with her a bit, putting a finger in her hand and she wraps her hand around it. She kisses her head, rubbing her hand gently with her thumb.

"Such tiny hands."

"But she got my long fingers." Aly giggles.

"Oh yeah." Mike chuckles.

"She has the long feet and toes too." He adds amusedly.

"She's looking more and more like you." He continues.

"And I love it." He finishes with a smile and kisses her forehead before kissing Savannah's too."

"I hope her eyes end up being the same as yorus." She remarks.

He chuckles. She holds her a little longer before letting Carol take her.

"She's just so adorable." She gushes.

"Yeah she is."

Once she was done holding Savannah, she passed her off to Alex.

"Uncle Alex." Aly giggles.

"She's gonna love him." I giggle too.

"She's cute." Alex chuckles, watching as her eyes look around.

"Most babies are."

"True."

"But she's the cutest." He adds.

"Until Liyah's born." He finishes, making us all laugh.

"Of course."

Alex then gives Savannah to me.

"Awwww."

"Hi cutie." I smile at her.

She keeps looking around until she stops when she looks at me. She doesn't stare for too long but it's enough to make me smile wider. Then I get up and hand her back to Aly. She squirms and whines at being moved again but Aly quickly soothes her.

"And Liyah must know, because now she's starting to move."

Everyone laughs and of course Alex puts his hands on my stomach.

"If she gets to be too much, you're gonna have to calm her down." I say to him.

"I know."

I then try to relax in the chair the best I can while I wait for her to stop moving. She stops moving and I yawn.

"Why don't you head home, you're tired and you need all the rest you can get." Aly suggests.

I nod and get up. Alex and Carol get up as well and we all say our goodbyes. Then we leave the room and head out to head home. The nurse comes in and shows Aly how to get Savannah situated properly for nursing. Savannah nurses contently while Mike and Aly admire her.

"I think I should eat too and then when we're both done, I want to sleep if I can. I'm tired..." Aly says, yawning.

"Right, you must be exhausted." Mike nods.

"Mmhmm." She leans back into the pillows.

"Would you like me to go get you something?"

"Please. I don't really care what. I'm just hungry."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

She nods and gets a kiss on the lips from him before he kisses Savannah's head and goes out to get food. Mike gets back with food, just as she was done nursing Savannah. She burps her as he sets up the food on the tray.

"Thanks babe." She smiles tiredly.

"You're welcome."

Mike takes Savanah and lays her in the clear bassinet baby cart so that the two of them have their hands free to eat. He wheels it close to the bed so they can see her while they eat. As they eat, she is now sleeping peacefully.

"I can't believe she's here." Aly comments.

"I know me neither."

"I'm happy she is though and I'm glad you guys made it back in time."

"I was determined to be here, I had to be here."

"I know." She kisses his cheek.

Finally she finishes eating and leans into Mike, eyes drooping.

"Okay, you need your rest now."

She moves reluctantly so he can get up and he pushes the table away. He comes back to the side of the bed and cups her cheek, leaning down to kiss her softly. She leans into his touch, sighing.

"Sleep." He says, after pulling away.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	266. Sin City Smackdown

Tonight is a Smackdown taping and since it's in Vegas, Aly thought it'd be a great idea to go visit Nattie, and bring Savannah with her. She just finished getting ready, and began working on getting Savvy ready to go. She gets her changes and puts her in a cute outfit, talking to her the whole time.

"Hi pretty girl." She coos.

"She's beautful, just like you." Mike smiles.

"Say Daddy's biased isn't he?" She says to her.

"Everyone's gonna love her backstage."

"Of course. I don't think we'll stay for too long."

"That's okay."

She puts a pink bow headband on her head.

"There we go."

"Awwwww."

"Now let's get your jacket on and your shoes." She tells her.

"Mike, can you get those for me?"

"Of course." He nods, going to grab them.

"Thank you." She says, when he hands them to her.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

She puts them on her.

"There we go. All ready to go into your car seat."

She picks her up and brings her over to her car seat, putting her in it. She buckles her in and makes sure her binky is in before zipping up the cover. She leaves the top flap down so they can see her.

"Don't you look so cute."

They fawn over her a little.

"Alright, we should go." She says.

"Right." Mike nods.

Mike picks up her car seat and carries her to the living room so he and Aly can get their jackets and shoes. She makes sure they have everything in the diaper bag as well. She and Mike get their shoes and jackets, putting those on before going back to Savvy.

"Time to go Jellybean." She says, before flipping up the cover and moving so that Mike can pick her car seat up.

He picks her car seat up, and Aly grabs the diaper bag, before they head out, locking the door behind them. They go to the car and get Savvy locked in before getting in themselves. Mike drives them to the arena where Smackdown is being taped.

"We're here." Aly sings to Savvy as Mike pulls into the parking lot.

They park and Mike gets the stroller out before getting Savvy, locking the car seat onto the stroller. Aly stashes the diaper bag below and starts pushing her, her free hand laced with Mike's. They make it inside and head for a room, where they all can stay to watch the show. They of course get stopped by countless people. All of them gushing over Savvy. Then up ahead she can see Nattie talking to Tyson, and she smiles since she hasn't seen her in forever.

"Nattieeeeeeee." She sings loudly.

Once she hears her voice, she looks over and her face lights up. She squeals louldy and runs over, Aly laughs.

"It's great to see you too Nattie."

"What a surprise! I can't believe you're here, what, 4 days after giving birth?" She says after hugging her.

"I knew you wanted to see her before you guys moved on to the next city."

"Well of course."

"Well here she is." Aly smiles, moving the cover flap.

"Awwwww, she's so adorable!"

"Thank you."

"Who's eyes does she have?"

"Not sure yet. It'll be months before we're sure. Her eyes could change color. They're a pretty blue right now but all babies are born with blue eyes."

"Right."

Savvy stirs and her eyes flutter open.

"See?"

"Awwwwwww."

She sticks her binky back in and she dozes back off.

"She's too cute."

"I know."

"Mike's been nothing but adorable with her since she came home too."

"Oh I'm sure." Nattie smiles.

"She starts crying, he talks to her, and she calms down."

"Awwww."

"I knowww."

"He fell asleep with her on his chest the other day. I almost died from the cuteness." She adds.

"Did you take a picture?"

"Of course!"

"I wanna see!"

She laughs and gets out her phone, scrolling through the pictures.

"Ah, here it is."

She shows her the screen with a smile.

"Awwww."

"I know."

"Tons more to come too."

"Oh I'm sure."

"How has she been since you brought her home?" Nattie asks.

"She's been pretty good." She smiles, watching as Mike and Tyson talk.

"A little fussy here and there, but other than that okay." She adds.

"Aww that's good."

"It all has to do with Mike's voice. She almost calms down instantly."

"Awwwww how cute."

"I knowww."

"You want to hold her?" Aly asks.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She giggles, unzipping the cover and taking the light blanker off her legs.

She then unbuckles her and carefully gets her out. Nattie smiles as she watches her take her out of the carseat. Aly bouncers her lightly to make sure she stays asleep while Nattie snags the antibacterial stuff to clean her hands. Once Nattie is done, she carefully lays Savvy in her arms.

"Awww." She says quietly, smiling.

Aly giggles lightly.

"She's so cute."

"I know."

"She's so pretty too."

"Thank you."

"Probably won't be staying too long tonight." She adds.

"Of course."

"She's so vulnerable to sickness. But we wanted to come see you since you were too busy to make it out today."

"Right."

Aly gently rubs Savvy's cheek.

"I just can't believe this happened."

"I know. Its still sinking in. I'm a mom. Its weird."

"But you'll be a great mom."

"Thanks Nattie." Aly smiles.

"You're very welcome."

Savvy starts to squirm a little, her eyes opening up.

"Oh, someone's awake."

"Hi pretty girl." Aly says with a smile.

"You want to go back to your mom don't you?" Nattie asks.

Savvy whimpers. Nattie hands her over. Aly bounces her lightly.

"Might be getting hungry."

"Ah."

"We should be heading to that room now so we can watch some of the show at least, and so I can feed her."

"Alright. It was really great to see you guys."

"It was good to see you too."

"Mike...I think we should get to the room now...Savvy's getting hungry."

He nods and they say bye to Nattie and Tyson. Mike pushes the stroller while Aly carries Savvy.

"She's watching you." Aly giggles.

Mike chuckles and leans over, kissing her head.

"You're too cute Savvy."

"Mmhmm." Aly agrees.

They finally get to the room, and head in. Aly gets what she needs and sits down to get Savvy settled as she begins to get more fussy.

"I know, I know."

"You're hungry, I get it." She murmurs, laying her in her arms.

She gets her nursing and Mike helps by putting the nursing cover over her and securing it around her neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He gives her a kiss and sits by her side, wrapping an arm around her. From there the show had started and a video package from what happened last week was shown. Daniel facing Show for the title. Also backstage, AJ saying that she loves Daniel. Match highlights and then we see that AJ was basically ran over by Show.

"Yikes. Poor girl."

"It's his fault for bringing her out there. At least when I brought you out with me, you were always safe."

"True."

"Unbelievable." Mike shakes his head.

"Yeah."

Daniel just so happens to be coming out to the ring.

"Here we go."

"Still a nerd." Mike mutters.

"He looks ridiculous with a beard."

"Can't pull it off."

"Nope."

"Tonight's television show is aptly named Sin City Smackdown. And that's not just because we're eminating from Las Vegas, but that's because it's exactly what Big Show did to my girlfriend AJ last week."

"How he managed to get one, I'll never know."

"Who knows."

"Nerd."

"Yes he is."

"He committed a sin. Big Show is 441 pounds, the world's largest athlete. My girlfriend AJ, a mere 95 okay? And just like I said Monday on Raw, bowling over AJ was not an accident, it was intentional."

"Doubt that."

"And Big Show, he was not sorry, he only pretended to be. And those tears? Those tears...those were not tears of sorrow, those were crocodile tears. Because you see Big Show...is bitter. He is bitter because his World Heavyweight Championship reign was the shortest in history. A mere 45 seconds! After I cashed in my Money in the Bank contract, and beat him for the World Heavyweight Championship, he never lived that down."

"He's starting to sound like you Mike."

"He can try but he'll never be me."

"Of course not."

"He is a bitter, selfish, vengeful, freak!" Daniel adds, taking a long pause.

"And because of that, my girlfriend AJ has suffered head trauma, a cervical sprain, and her career may very well be over."

"Poor girl."

"All because she insisted on being with me at ringside. And why would she do that? Why would she put herself in harms way? Because she loves me."

"Hmm, he probably has a point there."

"I have never had anyone say that to me before, she loves me. And I...I have a great admiration for her as well. Which is why Monday on Raw I dedicated my match to her. And I am going to do the same thing tonight. Because even though AJ is not here, in spirit...she will be in my corner. And as for the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry...I am not afraid. Just like I am not intimidated that acro-magalic swine Big Show, who by the way isn't even here tonight. Big Show isn't here tonight and it's a damn good thing, because I can not be held responisble for what I would do to him."

"Can't say I blame him."

"Big Show, I am pleading with you, I am pleading with you. For once...once in your life do the right thing before I have to unleash my fury on you okay? And before you inevitably hurt another innocent victim, Big Show do the decent thing...do the only thing and just quit!"\

"Good luck with that." Mike scoffs.

His music hits and he stands there in the ring with a smug look on his face, and even Cole, Booker and Josh disagree with Daniel. Then backstage, Alicia, Santino, Ezekiel and Hornswaggler were all playing a game, while Aksana was dressed up like a Vegas showgirl and standing with Teddy by the Roulette Wheel, and being all flirty with him.

"Ewwwwww."

"You would look better in one of those outfits." Mike looks at Aly, and she raises an eyebrow.

"You would think so. Don't get excited Lover Boy. Bedtime activities are restricted until my appointment and you know it."

"Oh I know...doesn't stop me from...thinking about it."

"True."

Teddy explains what the wheel is and what it's used for, telling her about certain matches and such. She suggests that she and him have a pillow fight match, and then someone clear their throat. The camera moves and it's Cody.

"I remember the wheel. My own brother Goldust, he spun the wheel...ended up in a...Vegas Showgirls match. Had an outfit just as...farcical as the one you're wearing Aksana. Point is...it was one of those times I realized I am probably the last hope for the Rhodes' family."

"Are you going to talk or spin?" Teddy asks, and Cody spins the wheel and it lands on 'Player's Choice'.

So he gets to pick his opponent for his match which is next...and he points over to Ezekiel, Santino, Hornswaggle and Alicia, Ezekiel turning around.

"Not you...I pick him." Cody points again and the camera zooms in on Santino, but he points down to Hornswaggle, the camera moving to him.

By the time all that was over, including the commercial break, Aly had finished nursing Savannah. Mike grabs a burp cloth and Aly takes it, cleaning her up before handing her and the cloth to him. He starts to pat her back to burp her while Aly fixes her stop and puts the nursing cover back into the diaper bag. After a bit, they both hear a burp come from her.

"There we go." Aly laughs.

"You can hold her for a while, I think that's what she wants." She tells him.

"Alright." Mike smiles, settling her on his chest.

Aly runs her hand over her head and kisses her forehead.

"I love you so much." She says to her.

"You too." She looks up at Mike, leaning in for a kiss.

"Love you too." He says, before kissing her.

She then snuggles into him. After the break was Cody's match against Hornswaggle. First Cody comes out and then Hornswaggle, and this match was totally unfair. The match doesn't even start yet and Cody rolls out of the ring, walking over to him and shoves him to the ground.

"That isn't fair."

But before the unfair assault could continue, Justin comes running out and goes right after Cody, coming to the aid of Hornswaggle.

"Finally someone helps him."

"Come on Cody, that's the match you chose? Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Why don't you pick on somebody like uh...I don't know...me. Or would you rather do a Vegas Showgirl match, huh?"

"That...would be hilarious."

"Kind of awkward too."

"True."

So now it's Justin vs Cody, and it was a pretty decent match, only in the end Cody won.

"Oh well."

Backstage, Mark Henry was by the wheel, ready to spin for his match.

"Mark, I brought you in here so you could spin the wheel, to see what type of match you're going to have tonight for the world title."

"I can't believe you're doing this. Sin City Smackdown? That's got to be the worse concept I ever heard."

Then he blames Teddy for putting AJ in harms way and such. Teddy spins the wheel and the match for him against Daniel and Lumberjack match.

"Hmph. Lame."

After another break there was a promo about Wade, highlighting hs career from NXT till now. After that Epico and Primo and Rosa came out for a Tag Team Tornado match against the Usos.

"You know, we can leave when you feel like it." Mike says.

"Okay."

"Oh, looks like someone fell back asleep."

"Aww." Aly giggles.

"Looks so cute when she's sleeping."

"Mmhmm."

"Here, let's put her back in the seat."

"Or you could hold her. Up to you." She says when Mike hesitates.

"We can just put her back in the seat when we leave." She adds.

Mike nods.

"Gives you more daddy time with her."

He smiles and so does she.

"Can never have enough of that."

"Of course not."

The match was soon over and it was another break before another Royal Rumble match was played from the past. Sheamus was backstage and the wheel was spun, his match becoming a tables match with Wade. Then Brodus Clay came out as his new gimmick, the funkasauras for a dance off. It was a short entrance before another commercial break.

"Oh god...a dance off."

"Oh jeez."

"Excuse me!"

"No..."

"Excuse me! Lady luck is on my shoulders tonight and I am Brodus Clay's opponent in this dance off."

"Oh god no."

"Allow me to show all of you, how I can shake my thing. I wiggle when I walk and I jiggle when I groove, and I can make it sizzle when I move."

"Oh my god."

"And that is fo' shizzle. Hit my music."

"Never say that again."

"Ever."

The music starts and it's just horrible from start to finish.

"Pffft it looks like she's having a seizure."

"She's terrible, my god."

Then Brodus' music hits and the girls join in before Brodus.

"Yup she definitely loses."

"Uh yeah."

The crowd of course cheers louder for Brodus when asked who should win, that's when Vickie flips.

"Are you kidding me? No, I am the better dancer! I am the better dancer! Hit my music."

And again it looks like she's having a seizure.

"Terrible."

The music stops and Regal's plays and he walks out.

"Ms. Guerrero, as an English gentlemen, I can't allow this to happen. Please ladies and gentlemen, don't laugh at this poor, unfortunate lady."

"No."

"How dare you mock this buxom wench? Please...come with me." Regal says after getting into the ring and leading her out of it, then he leaves the ring, getting stopped by Brodus.

"Where do you think you're going sunshine? Let's see what you got. Or are you a funky chicken? Caw-caw, caw-caw. Funky chicken, caw-caw."

"He called her a wench." Aly snickers.

Regal changes his mind and gets into the ring.

"Hit my music."

"Oh lord."

"What...the hell...is that?" Mike says, cracking up at Regal's dancing.

"Shhh. You're going to wake her up." Aly giggles.

"I can't help it." Mike says quietly.

"I know, his dancing is funny."

The dancing ends abruptly when Brodus squashes him.

"My bad, somebody call his momma."

"Ewww."

"That was entertaining though."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm ready to go now though." She adds.

"Alright." Mike nods.

They get Savvy's jacket back on her and carefully put her in the car seat. She buckles her up and covers her legs with the thin blanket. Then she zips up the cover. Then they get their jackets on, making sure they had everything they brought before leaving. They get to the car and get Savvy in. Then Mike walks Aly to her car door. He stops her from opening t and she looks at him curiously. He leans her against the car and kisses her sweetly. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him closer to her. After a bit, he pulls away and leans his forehead against yours.

"Just wanted to get a little moment in there before we left.

"Mmm. That was nice."

"I was going for that."

She steals another kiss.

"We should go. Time to get miss Jellybean in bed."

"Right. I'm sure you're tired yourself."

"A bit." She nods, leaning into him.

"Early night for you."

"Mmm." She agrees.

Then he opens her door for her.

"Thank you." She says as she gets in.

"You're welcome."

Then he goes around to the driver's side and gets in, starting the car and then heading home. They get home and take Savannah inside. Aly gets her out of the car seat and taks off everything but her onesie. She changes her diaper and makes sure she's asleep before taking her to the beroom. She lays her in the bassinet and covers her with a blanket.

"Night baby girl." Aly kisses her head.

"Daddy says goodnight too."

Aly smiles as Mike leans down to kiss her head. Then she goes to get changed for bed.

"If she wakes up during the night, I'll take care of her, you need your rest." Mike says as they both get changed for bed.

"She's going to need feeding. Its still too early to introduce her to a bottle." She reminds him.

"Then I'll wake you up. I just want you to rest as much as you can."

"I know."

"I'm trying to help n every way possible."

"I know you are. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

She smiles and kisses him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He gets changed and they get into bed, snuggling.

"You can sleep, I'll fall asleep shortly after."

She nods and starts to doze off. And just like he said, he dozed off shortly after. In the meantime however, Alex and I had just gotten back to the hotel after going out for a bit.

"What would you like to do now?" Alex asks.

"I just want to relax, I've been having trouble sleeping since last Friday. I just can't get comfortable."

"I know. I hate that you have trouble sleeping."

"Not something I can control really."

"I know."

"I think trying to get comfortable now is the best idea."

"Alright."

"We can find a movie to watch or something too."

"Sure. Sounds good."

I go over to my things to find clothes to change into for bed, so that when I'm ready to sleep, I'll be all set. Alex does the same and we climb into bed, and I try to find a comfortable spot to lay. Alex tries to help, carefully shifting me.

"This is frustrating." I sigh.

"I'm sorry love."

"Not your fault."

"Well it kind of is..."

"Please don't start feeling bad."

"I'm not really trying to. I'm just saying."

"Well I've only got 10 more weeks left, then I don't have to worry about this."

"Then Liyah will finally be here."

"Mmhmm."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"She's going to be beautiful."

"Of course."

"I can't wait to see who she looks like."

"I still say she's gonna look like you." I say to him.

"We'll see." He chuckles.

After a while, I finally find a spot I'm comfortable in.

"Finally."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I then snuggle into him the best I can and we search for a movie to watch on tv.

"If you get tired, don't fight it." Alex says as he finds a movie.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After a while into the movie, I could feel myself wanting to sleep and started to doze off. I didn't try to keep myself awake like Alex told me, I kept my eyes closed and soon drifted off. Alex notices and smiles, kissing my head. He shuts off the tv and goes to sleep.


	267. NXT: January 25, 2012

Another week of NXT, but even though Alex's isn't competing tonight, he's appearing which is better than nothing. After getting dressed and everything, I grab my shoes and try to put those on to no avail. I sigh in frustration. Alex hears me and comes over to help.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"This seems to prevent me from doing some things." I say, referring to my stomach.

"I know."

"And you don't have to worry about me being uncomfortable, because I'm bringing a pair of flats with me."

"Alright. Good idea."

"'Cause wearing heels all night is gonna hurt my feet way more than before."

"Mmhmm."

"So we'll have a lot of time...most of the night really to ourselves backstage, until my backstage segment with Percy." He adds.

"That's good."

"I don't like how Titus has been treating him. I've got his back."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Even though I still remember Percy as the weirdo with the glasses with no lenses." I laugh.

"Yeah." Alex chuckles.

"But I'm ready to go."

"Alright, let's go."

He helps me up and we put our jackets on before grabbing our things and we head down to the car, getting in and heading to the arena. Once there, we get out and walk hand in hand inside. And since Alex doesn't have to go to the locker room, we find an area backstage where we can sit and watch the show when it starts. Alex rubs my back soothingly.

After the show starts, Titus walks out and gets into the ring, grabbing a mic along the way.

"I can understand you guys' frustration, and after watching that back I can honestly say that an apology is definitely deserved. So on the count of three...the count of three, I want each and every one of you to say 'I'm sorry Titus'. No no no, don't say that I suck, I said you owe me an..." He's cut off by the crowd chanting that he sucks.

"You all can say that I suck all you want to, but the reality is that I did everything you asked me to do. Titus, can you take a picture with me? Yeah come on...come on and take a picture. Hey can my son get in there? Yeah bring your son. Neither one of you told me you would be smelling like garbage truck juice. You see what happened last week, I realized I have liberated myself from you all, the WWE Universe. Heh, heh...brush your momma teeth. So you won't have to worry about me asking 'Do I have any dogs in the house tonight?'. Because reality is...reality is all of ya'll are nothing but mungy, grungy puppies."

"You see I'm the big dog in the house, I'm the man in this house, I'm the man!" He continues, doing that barking sound again.

Immediately after that Percy's music hits and he comes out onto the stage, mic already in hand.

"Titus, what the hell is this man? I thought we were boys yo, what're you doing? Tell me...tell me this, what's going on in your mind right now man? Who's been there for you...who's been there for this cat since day one? I have man. So...so let me guess man, you win a match...you win A match and all of a sudden you think you can turn your back on these people? Turn your back on me man? Help me understand what that's all about man. The people that loved you, been there for you."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...loved? These people love me?"

"Psh, not anymore."

"No Percy...Percy, YOU love me you know? We...my kids they like playing with you, you're uncle Percy. You know? Me and you sitting there, we listen to music. Oh, what about the song...Tina Turner's song...'What's love got to do with it, got to do with it'."

"Now, I'm gonna take Ike Turner role, and let everybody know that LOVE ain't got a damn thing to do with this. This is business."

"Oh so you all business right now huh? That's how you feel? What's all this about man, tell me. What's going on with you man? You're turning on everybody right now. What's the deal with you man?"

"You see, Tu-...Percy, the Titus you knew...I went around, I did all the little stupid challenges, got all these meaningless redemption points. And for what? I mean they even pulled you into the joke man. They pulled you into this joke with this little sorry, raggedy-ass, talk show that you had. Showtime Percy Watson. Come on man. Now turn your back on these people like I have. Turn your back on people like I have, because..." Titus is cut off once again by the crowd.

"Because nobody, and I mean nobody can stop us if we stick together. Nobody!"

"Hey look Titus man. I like...no a matter of fact, I love the aggression you got in you right now, but it can't work like that. You can't turn your back on all these people, you can't turn your back on me and expect the win. Matter of fact, I hate to say it man but...you sound like Darren Young right now man."

"Dar...ohhh hell no! Darren Young? You compare me to Darren Young? First these stupid people, got me on this show the whole time. Percy, Percy, you got one...one option. You're either with me, or you're against me. Make a decision. Make a decision."

"You're gonna ultimatum me man? Your boy, your best friend? Your man? I ain't with you coach." Percy says, dropping the mic and shaking his head, going to leave the ring, but Titus pulls him back.

"Hold on Percy. The one thing I think you forgot and the thing that everybody else forgot, is there's a huge difference between me and Darren Young. See the difference is clear. I whooped Darren Young's ass." Titus finishes, shoving Percy over.

Percy immediately gets up and gets in Titus' face. Striker comes out and schedules a main event match for Percy vs Titus. Then backstage, Hawkins and Reks complain about not being in the main event, but they do have a match against the Usos next.

After the break, the Usos come out first with their tribal chant thing before going down to the ring. Following them, it's Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks.

"Blehhhh."

"All boring." I remark.

The match was long, but the Usos win the match. Then somewhere backstage Bateman is riding on one of those mop and bucket things, until he reaches Kaitlyn.

"Did you see last week? True love prevailed, beta max is back."

"Why are you high fiving me like that? When she ripped your heart out, stomped on it, spit on it and then probably fed it to a rabid dog. And then she slaps you one time, and you guys are doing that weird, disgusting tongue thing that happens most of the time. Um...are you sure you know what you're dong?"

"Look, this time everything's going to be different, and as long as I'm on NXT, might as well be with a hot chick, you know what I mean?"

"Well have you seen Johnny Curtis today?"

"Look, even Johnny Curtis isn't stupid enough to show his face here this week."

"No he's definitely stupid enough. I saw him...cleaning the stains out of his bearskin rug and putting it back into his van earlier."

"...Curtis..."

Alex narrows his eyes. Then up next Wendy is gonna be taking on Trent Barreta.

"Wendy!" I laugh.

Alex laughs too. After the break, he comes out first, followed by Trent. The bell rings and Wendy takes control of the match until he receieves a hard slap to the chest.

"Ooooh." I wince.

"That has to smart."

The fight goes to the outside a bit after, leading to Trent being rammed into the barricade, then the side of the ring. Going back into the ring, Wendy takes control of the match again, but not for long. The match goes for a while longer until Wendy wins.

"Woo." I say sarcastically.

"Both of them are lame." Alex shrugs.

"But oh joy...we have to hear from Curtis next."

Alex rolls his eyes and places a kiss behind my ear while still rubbing my back.

"How'd you know my back was starting to bother me?"

"I'm just good like that."

"I can't wait for these 9 weeks to be over with."

"I know."

"You're not the only one." He adds.

"I know that."

"But five more weeks until I stop traveling with you."

"I know it will be hard but we'll make it. You'll have Windy and Savannah to keep you company."

"And just like Mike, I'll make time to come home."

"You better."

"I will, I promise."

"Good."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Matt Striker and I'm the host of NXT and if you missed the episode last week, we watched the downfall of a young man who has dominated NXT. Just take a look."

Then the footage of the wedding between Curtis and Maxine was played, Derrick Bateman interrupting. That results in a fight, then Maxine and Derrick are back together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Johnny Curtis."

"Jackass." I mutter.

"Johnny uh...last week you were not only beat up, but a lot of people are saying you were embarrassed as well. Your thoughts?"

"You know obviously things didn't work out exactly the way I thought they were. But let me tell you this Matt, I enjoyed Maxine's fingers in my mouth, because I absolutely love a girl with dirty, dirty fingernails."

"Oh my god...EW!"

Alex and I make disgusted faces.

"Seriously?" Maxine is heard and then she and Derrick are walking out.

"Really Johnny? You like dirty fingernails in your mouth huh? You will stoop to any level won't you? Is this what it's come down to? Hmm? How far low will you go Johnny?"

"Baby baby baby, you and I are exactly the same. Don't act like you're not a dirty little girl okay?"

"Awkward conversation."

"Mmm...alright Johnny. We may have some simularities, but at least I'm woman enough to admit it. But last week was a distaster. Obviously I have to keep you at arms length, or get you off NXT."

"Off NXT sounds good."

"Shouldn't we worry about us getting off NXT?" Derrick mutters.

"We'll get off NXT."

"Okay guys, no one is going off NXT, we need all the warm bodies we can get on this show okay?"

"Shut up! Derrick has been the contestant on this show for...ever. Curtis walks in here, takes a squat, trying to mark his territory, and he doesn't even belong here."

"Okay look, everyone just calm down. Maxine you and your current boyfriend are gonna have to learn how to get along with your ex-boyfriend okay?"

"Matt that's fine...that's fine, 'cause I beat you once...twice...and I can do it again." Derrick says, getting in Johnny's face.

"E..e...easy Der. Easy. I just want us to be one big happy family like we used to be. Hugs and kisses and puppy dogs okay? Hey hey hey hey...put her there alright?" Johnny asks, putting out his hand.

"Hey...look at me. I won't bite, I don't bite..okay? Ask her...actually you know what, don't ask her that." He adds.

That's when Derrick gets pissed off and Maxine holds him off.

"Curtis..." Maxine trails off, before grabbing him and kneeing him in the worst spot.

"Oooh."

Alex cringes.

"Do we have an understanding? Derrick, do we have an understanding?"

"Absolutely."

"Great."

Then they kiss before leaving. That leads to a break, talking about the Royal Rumble statistics.

"Alright, got to get in my spot for the segment with Percy, which is by the locker rooms."

"Alright."

"You gonna be alright by yourself for a bit? Or do you wanna come with me?"

"Hmm. I think I'll come."

"Especially with the way Curtis has been...won't put it past him to put moves on me...pregnant or not." I add.

"Good point."

He helps me get up after he does and we make our way over to the locker rooms, standing against the wall a little ways down from the entrance to a smaller hallway where the locker rooms are.

"Your back feeling ok?" Alex asks.

"Eh it's not as bad as it was feeling before."

"Good."

It's a while, but we see Percy walk out of the locker room and make his way down towards us. He and Alex greet each other.

"You alright?" Alex asks.

"I'm good man."

"Alright man. I saw...I saw what happened out there. You know after all you guys have been through...it's just not right."

"You know what man, I never would've thought today that I'd be having a match with my best friend, but I guess sometimes things happen."

"Yeah, I can relate."

"He'll realize he's wrong though."

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah man."

"You know he's kind of got a different look in his eye now."

"Well I don't think it will go down but if it comes to it, he'll see the same look in mine."

Alex wishes him good luck along with doing the whole man hug thing. Then Alex takes my hand and we walk off the way we came down to the hallway, to go back to our spot backstage where we were watching the show. We both sit and Alex starts rubbing my back.

"If something goes wrong in the match or after, I've got to help Percy."

"Yeah, that's okay...I understand."

"Just be careful."

"I will be."

I nod and he kisses my cheek.

The match soon starts, Percy already in the ring and then Titus comes out. The match officially begins and Percy takes control early on. That continues for while until Titus hit a sucker punch, shortly after throwing Percy out of the ring. The fight continues outside the ring for a few seconds before going back into the ring. Titus takes control over the match. Alex is shaking his head the whole time, seeing how Titus is treating Percy. Percy comes back after a while, getting momentum going, knocking Titus down whenever he can. Percy goes for his finisher, but Titus counters and pins Percy for the win.

"Poor Percy."

But after winning the match he still wasn't done. He continued the attack on Percy for like no reason.

"That's it..." Alex trails off, before getting up and taking his suit jacket off and his watch, handing them to me.

"I'll be back." He adds.

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Turning back to the screen, it's a bit before the crowd starts cheering and then Alex slides into the ring and goes right after Titus, hitting him with punches and then knocking him out of the ring, over the top rope. When the camera goes back to him, he had ripped his shirt off and whipped it on the ground. I raise an eyebrow in response to that.

"Daddy's trying to kill me." I laugh, as I talk to Liyah.

She starts moving.

"That's who you want, I can tell."

As usual, she kicks in reply.

"Of course. Well you're gonna have to wait a wait a while."

Aaliyah keeps kicking and moving around. While I wait for Alex to come back, I decide to switch shoes, taking out the flats I brought with me, slipping out of the heels and into those, putting my heels away. Just as I do that, Alex comes back.

"Your daughter wants you." I tell him.

"Just started moving around?" He chuckles.

"She started when you were out there."

"By the way...trying to kill me are you?"

Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, I ripped the shirt off just for you."

"Of course."

"Come talk to your daughter, before we leave. I'm exhausted anyway."

Alex crouches down and talks to Aaliyah.

"The way she moves is so different now."

"That's cause there's less room to move around now."

"Right."

"It'll be more stretching and stuff as I get closer."

Alex nods, kissing my stomach.

"Let's get you in bed. I can tell you're really tired."

I nod, and he helps me up. We grab our things and head out to the car, heading back to the hotel. Once in our hotel room, we get changed and into bed.

"Night love."

"Night."

Alex kisses my head and we both drift off to sleep. Back home with Aly and Mike, Savvy was fed and everything so Mike let Aly rest while he takes care of Savvy. Aly smiles at the sight of him taking care of her. He's being all cute and talking to her and everything.

"So cute."

"I thank you for the time to rest." You add.

"You're welcome." Mike smiles.

"You need the rest..." He starts.

"...and you need the daddy time." He finishes, talking to Savvy.

"Right." Aly giggles.

Then Savannah starts making noises.

"I think someone wants to tell Daddy a story."

"That's not much for noises." Aly remarks about her soft little noises.

"Wait a couple months when she discovers her vocal chords."

"Ah."

"She'll be loud and vocal."

"Then she'll be telling stories."

"Right."

"Well I can't wait for that."

"I know."

"Daddy can't wait for you to start telling stories." He says to Savvy.

Aly smiles.

"Oh looks like someone's tired." Mike says as he sees Savvy yawn.

"Put her in the swing."

He nods, getting up and going over to the swing, putting her in it, turning it on so it starts swinging. Savvy's eyes droop and then she dozes off. Aly smiles and pats the spot next to her. He smiles back, sitting in the spot. She cuddles up against him as he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She kisses his chest and then lays her head there.

"Another long day gone."

"Mmhmm."

"You sound tired."

"I kind of am but I want to spend some time with you."

"There'll be plenty of time to spend with me. I'm not going anywhere. If you're tired that's okay."

"I'm not moving."

"How about some movies on tv?"

"Okay."

"If you get tired and fall asleep that's okay."

She nods.

"And here...you can pick a movie."

She takes the remote and finds a good movie, snuggling into Mike. He smiles and starts to run his fingers through her hair like always.

"Mmm..." She sighs in content, leaning into his touch.

"I know you love this."

"Mmhmm."

"Not putting you to sleep yet though like it usually does."

"I'm trying to enjoy it."

"I know."

"I don't want to fall asleep just yet."

"That's okay."

She falls quiet and enjoys the soothing motions of his hand. Then she feels him kiss the top of her head. She smiles softly and kisses his chest. Then she snuggles back into him and he leans his head against hers. They watch the movie, occasionally checking on Savvy.

"How long do you think she'll stay sleeping in that?"

"I don't know. Until she gets hungry I think."

"Or until she needs a changing." She adds.

"Ah, right."

"Which I'll leave that for you to do."

"Right." Mike chuckles.

"Think you can handle it?"

"I think so."

"Alright then."

She giggles and leans up to kiss him.

"Got to get used to it right?"

"Yes you do."

"She's gonna have her days when it's almost unbearable." She adds.

"But you'll make it." She giggles again, moving in for another kiss.

"Of course." He says when they pull away.

She nuzzles her nose against his. Then he moves up and kisses hers. She wrinkles her nose and laughs.

"Tickles? Is that why you wrinkle your nose?"

"Reflex."

"Oh."

"But it does tickle a little bit."

"I thought so."

"You know me."

"Of course I do."

She kisses him again, lingering a little longer. Then she leans her forehead against his.

"Life is amazing right now."

"It is." He nods.

"I didn't think I could have so much love for someone."

"Awww."

"I love you more than ever and Savvy...wow. Instantaneous love as soon as I laid eyes on her."

"Because she's ours, we made her."

"Mmm." Aly nods.

"I'm glad we did."

"Me too."

"She's so perfect."

"She is."

"Just like you." Mike smiles.

She blushes.

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes...you are. In my eyes you are."

She blushes harder.

"Always will be."

She hides her face in his neck.

"Quiiit."

"Nope."

"You're cute when you blush...always have been, always will be."

He chuckles as he feels how hot her cheeks are.

"I can feel you blushing now."

She doesn't move away, still hiding.

"You don't quit, I'm not gonna be able to come out of hiding."

"Sorry." He laughs.

She blows a raspberry against his neck.

"What was that for?" He asks, still laughing.

"For making me blush so bad."

"My bad."

She blows another raspberry.

"Alright, I'll stop now."

"Good."

Then he starts playing with her hair while she calms down.

"You can never keep your fingers out of my hair." She giggles.

"Nope."

"Its soft and long. I love the feeling."

"Good to know."

Once she finally calms down, she takes her face out of Mike's neck, resuming with snuggling with him. Soon enough, Savvy starts to stir and lets out little whimpers which turn into a full blown cry. They turn their attention to her, before Aly pulls from Mike's arms and goes over to the swing, stopping it and picking her up. She takes her to the changing table and checks on her.

"Yup. Oh Daddy..."

"...diaper." He states.

"Mmhmm."

"I'm coming."

She steps to the side and talks to her while he comes over and starts to change her.

"You're lucky...it wasn't a diaper bomb this time."

Mike laughs.

"Lucky me."

She's still fussy as he finishes and Aly picks her up.

"Time to go into bed and relax while you eat little one." She says to her.

"Want me to get the nursing cover?"

"Only if you're bothered by the sight." She shrugs.

"I'm not bothered by it, I just thought I'd ask since you use it a lot."

"I use it when we're around other people."

"Ah."

"Because generally speaking, people are uncomfortable with seeing a mom nursing."

"Right."

"But right now its just us and your mom. I know she doesn't care."

"Right, of course."

"So it's up to you."

He nods as she walks over to the bed and sits down, getting ready to feed her. She grabs the boppy and uses it to support Savvy so she doesn't have to hold her up the whole time. She gets all comfortable as she starts.

"I think after this we can go to bed ourselves."

"Yeah."

"I know you're getting exhausted." He adds.

"It's not so bad when you're here to help."

"I know."

"Things are getting a little better each day."

"That's good."

"It's just going to take time to recover. Things should be mostly normal by the time I have my appointment."

"Right."

"Then I can start to exercise and get rid of this belly pooch."

"And I'll be getting back into shape."

"Feel actually normal." She mutters.

"I know you don't feel normal right now, it's okay."

She sighs and then looks down at Savvy.

"You are worth every bit of this." She says quietly, touching her cheek gently.

"Of course she is."

Aly rubs her cheek with her thumb, smiling when her eyes droop a little. While she feeds Savannah, Mike starts to get ready for bed, before climbing into the spot next to her. He scoots close and she smiles. He kisses her head before laying his against her shoulder. She leans her against his and make a noise of content. A bit after that, she finishes feeding Savannah and burps her, before she had fallen asleep. Aly gets up and lays her in the bassinet, covering her with the blanket. She kisses her head.

"Night Jellybean." She murmurs before getting back in bed.

"Sound asleep."

"Good." Mike says.

"Now I'm ready for bed."

She curls up against him.

"At least until she wakes up again."

He leans down and kisses her.

"Night Lyssa."

"Night Mike."

Then they both fall asleep shortly after.


	268. Raw: February 20, 2012

After taking some time to get ready, and trying not to think about this being my last week of traveling, we're finally at the arena after a bit of a long drive there. We head to the room to relax like always.

"I take forever to get place, because I waddle." I start to complain.

"We aren't in any rush and I think the waddling is cute." Alex says.

"Only you would think that."

"Of course."

"This is the last week."

"I know."

"I don't like it."

"I don't either but you and Liyah being safe is most important."

"I know."

"You'll be alright." Alex kisses my head.

"It's only 4 weeks...maybe less depending on Liyah." He adds.

"Right."

"Still a long time."

"You'll have company. We can talk on the phone and text and use skype."

"True."

"Windy made it, I think you can too."

I nod and try to relax the best I can. As soon as the show started, the whole thing that's happened with Kane and him was replayed, including when John save Eve from Kane and after she jumped from the ambulance into John's arms, they like made out.

"Ugh." I shudder.

"Whore." I add.

"Yup."

Then another attack on Zack by Kane. Once that was all clear, Eve was backstage with the Bellas, a huge grin on her face.

"People all over the world are talking about me now. That's what people in this world do, they use each other."

"Um no they don't...you use people."

"I've got the big fish hooked, I'm gonna use John Cena. Wait until you see what I do tonight. This is what we're gonna do ladies. My phone is on video right now, I want you to film me walking into John Cena's locker room. It's on record. Okay, you ready?"

Eve turns around only to come face to face with John.

"Busted."

Alex snickers. John stands there awkwardly before smiling and walking off, Eve with a look of disbelief and worry on her face before cutting to the Raw intro.

"Somebody's in troubbbblllleee."

"Haha."

John comes out to the ring after the pyros and the introduction. But before he could even talk, Eve started walking down the ramp.

"John...John. Stop...no..." She says as everyone boos her.

"Just give me a minute please, give me a minute. J...shhh...please John, John I...please just give me a...I just need to explain. Please let me explain John...wait."

"John I..." She adds, getting into the ring.

"It was totally taken out of context. Just give me a second...John...it was totally taken out of context okay? I can explain."

"Explain what? That you're a whore?" I ask.

"Hooooo hold on hold on, first of all if you're gonna talk, speak up. Second of all I think you've been talking quite enough. She wants to explain. I was there for all that rig-a-maroo backstage, I will take the liberty to fill you guys in with the cliffnotes. No no no no no, that's okay, that's okay. Eve here has apparently been sipping the skank juice."

"Ohhhhhh! Burn!"

"A...and her plan is to use her...assets to further her career."

"No, John John..John John, listen to me. We've been friends a long time John, it's me. Okay lis...John."

"Friends? Friends? You want to talk about friends? We're not friends. As Zack Ryder and Charity would say, you're not a friend, you're a hoeski."

Alex and I crack up, even Mike is laughing.

"John...just hear me out."

"No no no, don't talk, don't talk, I wanna hear them chant hoeski. I wanna hear it."

"Listen I can explain! I can explain everything John. Look, we were just joking around, we were just having some fun."

"Haha...just...wait wait, something amazing has just happened...it just hit me. You shouldn't be wasting your time with me. No no no no no, hold out for the biggest fish, hold out for my WrestleMania opponent The Rock. Because wait wait wait, you're completely disingenuous, totally egomaniacally self centered, and you'll use anybody to get anything you want. You guys are perfect for each other, you're both scandalous bitches."

Eve then starts saying no and drops to her knees crying. John feels bad of course, going over to comfort her like the nice guy he is, and that's when she bolts up, latching onto him, trying to kiss him. John is leaning away, asking for help, trying to keep her from kissing him again.

"Ewwww, run John run!"

A couple refs come out to get her away from him, and he manages to get away.

"For your information, I'm disease free, I'd like to keep it that way." John states before exiting the ring.

"OH! BURN!"

Eve stays in the ring crying hysterically, and we keep seeing her cry for the longest time during the break, after they finally lead her out of the ring and backstage.

"Haha, that's what you get you whore." I scoff.

"First she comes onto you, and then she comes onto him. Tsk tsk." I say to Alex.

"I know."

"She learns it from Kelly." Mike adds.

"True."

Then I wince, hiding my face in Alex's neck for comfort.

"Braxton?"

I nod only slightly. Alex rubs my back, trying to be comforting. Soon enough it passes and I'm able to relax again. I stay in that spot, enjoying the little massage he's giving me.

"I...feel huge."

"You are not huge."

"But I feel like it."

"Well you aren't. You look beautiful."

I go quiet, not having much else to say really. Alex kisses my head. Sheamus comes out, getting into the ring for his match, which we found out to be against Mark Henry. I pay no attention to it, lightly kissing Alex's neck. He twitches a little but doesn't move away.

"Twitchy." I mumble.

"Your fault."

I giggle and do it again. He twitches a little less. The match ends soon with Sheamus winning and backstage is Laurinaitis with Otunga. There's a knock on the door and Teddy Long walks in.

"Teddy Long. Welcome to Raw SuperShow."

"Mr. Laurinaitis."

"I want you to feel comfortable, make yourself at home."

"Well first of all, this is not my home. And if it was my home, I wouldn't be hanging out with you two."

"Now this is business."

"Teddy, it wasn't my idea to be the GM of both Raw and Smackdown. It actually came from David Otunga. And I got to tell you this, I had no idea that Alberto Del Rio, Mark Henry, or Christian were gonna come out last night to lend their support in testimonials for me. I got to tell you, it made me feel good. I kind of like the idea."

"You know what playa'? I like the idea too. I think one of us should be running both brands, and should be general manager of both brands. But you know what? Let's see what the WWE Universe thinks right now. You see there are thousands of people out there in that arena, and they're waiting, and let's see who they think can do the better job."

"Teddy, I don't care who they think can do a better job. I only care about what the Board Of Directors think. And I am the man for the job. And another thing...you ever notice how much taller I am than you?"

"Do you know what a pile of compost is?"

"Tell me Teddy."

"It's a stack of manure, and I didn't know they could stack it that high."

"Very funny Teddy, very funny. You may have just presented the match of Sheamus vs Mark Henry, but I got one better player okay? Tonight we're gonna have 10-man battle royal, where the winner will face CM Punk for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania."

"Well you couldn't do that without me playa'. Now you've got your five, and I've got my five."

"Hold on, so you're saying Smackdown is better than Raw?"

"No, what I'm saying is that anybody on the Smackdown roster is better than you." Teddy says to Otunga.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. David Otunga will face anyone you choose off of the Smackdown roster tonight."

"Alright, you're on playa'. Otunga...by the way, what's up with that bowtie playa'? You look like Pee Wee Herman's fairy godmomma."

After another break, Truth comes out followed by Kofi and they're facing Epico and Primo.

"Blehh."

"Boring." Mike scoffs.

This time however, Epico and Primo lose, even with the distraction from Rosa.

"It's about time."

"Yeah."

"You're in the match for the number one contendership for the WWE title?" I ask Mike, a bit excited as I see the match up on the screen.

"Yup." He nods.

"I'm sure Aly's happy about that."

"Of course." Mike agrees.

"But I figured she'd call or something...hmm." He adds.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say, starting to move.

"No, you stay, I'll get it." Alex insists.

"Alright."

He gets up and answers the door, it being Chris standing there.

"Hey Chris." I greet.

"Hey...Mike, I got a surprise for you."

"I'm afraid to ask." Mike says, looking wary.

"Oh, don't worry...you're gonna love this one."

Mike rasies an eyebrow. Chris moves and behind him is Aly, leaning on Savvy's stroller.

"Hi." She smiles.

Mike literally jumps up and rushes over to her, hugging her tightly. She hugs him just as tightly.

"How did you get here?" Mike asks.

"We flew. Before you ask, the doctor said it was fine."

"Flew by yourselves?"

"Mmhmm. She was fine, I didn't have much trouble at all."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Mmm. I'm glad to be here. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He pulls back a little and presses his lips to hers. She kisses back happily.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, I have an interview coming up soon anyway." Chris says, before walking away.

She giggles a little but doesn't pull away from Mike.

"Don't make out too long in the hallway!" He calls back, jokingly of course.

She has to break away because she starts laughing.

"Chris...always the jokester."

"Yup." She laughs.

"Let's head inside."

She nods and pulls back. She grabs his hand and with her other hand, she pulls the stroller with them into the room. After they're int he room, Mike shuts the door behind them and then they go over to the couch. She stops and then walks over to the other couch, hugging me and Alex.

"How're you holding up?" She asks me.

"I'm okay. Feeling huge."

"Been there, done that." She nods.

"And just so you don't worry. Savvy and I will be there this weekend to stay with you."

"I know."

"And my mom's coming down too." Alex adds.

I nod.

"So you'll have plenty of company."

"Right." I nod.

"We'll take care of you." She smiles.

"Oh I know."

She rubs my stomach affectionately.

"Just think though, Charity's wedding is this week, you get to do something fun before you have to stay home."

"True."

"I still have to find something to wear for that." I add.

"I have those formal maternity dresses if you want to borrow one." Aly offers, straightening up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, its no problem. "

"Thank you. It's better than going out and shopping for something."

"I know the feeling. You're welcome."

She then turns and sees that Mike already has Savannah out of the car seat on the stroller. He's holding her in his arms and kissing her head.

"Aw." Aly smiles.

"He's a great dad." I comment with a smile.

"Definitely." I agree.

"Just like you will be DC." She says to Alex.

"Thanks Windy." He smiles.

"You're welcome."

She walks over to the other couch and sits beside Mike, leaning into him and laying her head against his shoulder.

Now another Hall Of Fame inductee announced, it is revealed and as Ron Simmons.

"Haha awesome, I love that guy."

Once that was over, footage from Elimination Chamber last night played, when Punk kicked Chris in the head and he got knocked out of the chamber and also taking down a cameraman.

"Oops."

"Chris is not amused." I say when we see him backstage and the look on his face.

"Nope."

"So Chris, technically you weren't eliminated in last night's WW..."

"Technically? Technically? What you saw last night was a travesty of justice. The rules of the chamber clearly state that to be eliminated you must be pinned or submit. I pinned Dolph Ziggler, I submitted Kofi Kingston. Then I take a cheap shot in the head from CM Punk, and I wake up in the trainer's room deemed unfit to continue. That is unfair. I was never eliminated from the chamber...unfair. What kind of a champion is CM Punk to allow a victory like that to stand huh? I'll tell you...a punk, a man that has no conviction, a man that has no heart, a man who does not believe in what he says. I am the best in the world at everything I do, I believe that with every fiber of my being, I know it, I am IT. Tonight is the end of the world as you know it, and every superstar in the battle royal is going to understand exactly what I'm saying, and CM Punk will know it to be true."

"I understand where he's coming from, but then again it was only done to keep him safe last night."

"Yeah."

"Did you see the segment with John and Eve?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Oh my god, you missed out. Let's see...said she's been sipping the skank juice. Called her a hoeski, a scandalous bitch, and said he's disease free and would like to keep it that way."

"Oh my god." Aly laughs.

"Cause she was planning on using him."

"Whore."

"She then dropped to her knees and started crying...John being the nice guy he is, went to comfort her and she latched onto him."

"Ugh."

"You should've seen him though, he was leaning away from her asking for help to get her off him, cause she was going to kiss him again."

Aly giggles.

"Nice."

"Ohhh best opening to the show ever."

"Too bad I missed it."

"Speaking of John, he's gonna wanna see Savvy."

"Of course. Its been a while since he saw her."

"Maybe in a bit...she's having daddy time right now." She adds, smiling at Mike.

He smiles at her, kissing her quickly. Up next David Otunga was coming out with Laryngitis for his match, his opponent being Ezekiel Jackson accompanied by Teddy Long. The match isn't too long, but Otunga managed to pick up the win.

"Ugh."

Then what happened between Shawn and Hunter last week talking about the Undertaker was replayed...Hunter looking Shawn in the eyes, telling him 'no' to facing Undertaker at WrestleMania. Backstage it's clear that Undertaker is walking to the ring to deal with the situation.

"Oh boy."

"Here we go again."

"I don't see why we have to see the same match again. When it's happened twice already. You'd think it'd get old already."

"I know."

"You know I can't believe it's almost WrestleMania again."

"I know right?"

After the WrestleMania promo saying how many days away it is, Taker's music hits and he walks out to the ring. After getting to the ring and all that, he grabbed a mic to talk.

"For nearly a year...every passing moment of every passing day, I have lived...the memory of the beating I took at the hands of Triple H, last year at Wrestlemania."

"That was brutal."

"Yeah."

"It has been...a living hell. Not a physical...not a physical hell, because the wounds have all healed. It's been a hell of uncertainty. An uncertainty that I can no longer bear. So three weeks ago, I came in this very ring and I challenged Triple H for one more match at WrestleMania. To end the uncertainty forever. And never in my wildest nightmares would I expect the answer that I got. He said no."

"I don't blame him."

"Me either."

"I mean, Hunter is about business now...he's not really a competitor anymore."

"Right."

After a while, Hunter comes out to confront Undertaker and he finally cracks telling Taker that he'll do it, but it's going to be a Hell In A Cell match.

"Oh lord."

"Good luck with that. Hell In A Cell is the Undertaker's match."

"Both of them are nuts in that type of match."

"I know right? After what happened last year in a Last Man Standing match."

Aly nods.

"Gonna be a crazy night then."

"Yeah. I just don't really want to run into Hunter tonight. I'm still not sure how to treat him after what happened with Mike."

"Right, right."

"I guess if it happens, it happens. But I hope it doesn't."

"True."

"You look so content." Aly says to Mike quietly.

"Well I've got our daughter in my arms."

"I know."

"She's so peaceful when she's sleeping."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, smiling.

"But even cuter when she's awake and alert, being all curious."

"Of course." Aly laughs softly.

After the break, some highlights of the Smackdown Elimination Chamber were show...only pictures of Big Show's attack on Daniel Bryan. That leads to Bryan coming out to the ring, still the champion, but last night Sheamus had decided to choose Daniel to face at Wrestlemania.

"Good luck nerd."

Mike makes a scoffing noise and Aly rolls her eyes.

"But he is main eventing WrestleMania, I'll give him that." Mike comments.

"True."

"Based on my accomplishments, you people here in Minneapolis, and people all over the world consider me a role model." Daniel states.

"Uh...no."

"I defeated five men inside the Elimination Chamber, and I am still the World Heavyweight Champion! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Somebody is going to burst your bubble at some point."

Then Santino's music hits and he comes out, being Daniel's opponent for the next match.

"Oh jeez."

"Oh lord." Aly rolls her eyes.

The match didn't last very long, Daniel winning.

"Shocker."

"Oh by the way, I'm in a number one contender's match tonight. If I win, I go onto WrestleMania and face Punk for the title." Mike mentions.

"Really? That's great." Aly smiles, kissing his cheek.

"But it's a Battle Royal along with Cody, Barret, Khali, Ziggler, Santino, Truth, Show, Kofi and Chris."

"Oh jeez."

"Well just do your best. You don't win, I'm still proud of you."

Mike smiles and kisses her lightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next match up is a divas match. Kelly is teaming with Aksana, to face the Bella Twins.

"Ugh...really?"

"That is one of the lamest matches ever."

"Uh...yeah."

"Good thing we have someone else to occupy us." Aly looks at Savannah and smiles.

"Exactly."

"What's with the mittens on her hands?" Alex asks.

"Its to keep her from scratching herself."

"Ohhhh."

"That outfit is so cute by the way." I say.

"Isn't it? I thought it was adorable."

"That's the fun part, dressing her up in these cute outfits."

"Oh yes."

"So she can look adorable."

"Of course."

"She gonna wake up soon?"

"She might. Probably need a change at least."

"Ah, right."

"But she seems pretty content with her daddy right now." Aly smiles.

"Right...so cute."

Aly kisses his cheek and gently rubs Savvy's head. The Divas match wasn't much, but in the end, the Bellas ended up winning.

"Eh."

"Lame."

"You know I can't believe it's snowing here...ick." I make a face as we see an outside view where it's snowing.

"I know."

"We've done so well without snow this year."

"Yeah."

"Evil stuff."

"Agreed."

Then back n the ring is John, and he's gonna be talking about the Rock.

"It is cold outside, but it is about to get hot in here. You see, before I was interrupted by the skankapotomus..."

"Ohhhhh burn." Aly laughs.

"...I was out here to talk about WrestleMania. I was out here to talk about The Rock. You know...the guy who's not here this week."

"The guy who never really is." I add.

"Nope."

"But wait wait wait wait, the guy who's gonna be here next week to address me. That's gonna be a fun time. I used to love that chant. It's tough for me to even call him the Rock anymore because I used to love the Rock just like you guys. And then he morphed into Dwayne, and became a disciple of Team Film It. You see Dwayne is no longer the people's champion, Dwayne is a champion with people. He has an entourage of his little goons, he's got Brian. You say his picture on the Tonight Show, the guy who writes all of his jokes. He's got Hyram, the guy that I got to talk to, to talk to the other guy to even get close to Dwayne. And then he's got a crackpot staff of rent-a-cops to make sure nobody messes up that million dollar smile. This is the part where I'm supposed to say, I look forward to WrestleMania because I personally respect the Rock..I don't."

"Can't really blame him there."

"I respect and congratulate Dwayne Johnson for what he's done. Multiple multiple global number one box office hits. He convinced the WWE Universe that I have a mangina. And he can make his boobs bounce."

"But through all the funny comedy schtick, I have a legitimate beef with Dwayne Johnson. And it's been the same problem I've had with him for seven years. Next week he should show up, raise an eyebrow, hold the millions in the palm of his hand like only he can, and then kick it back to Hollywood. Because I got news for you, that is exactly what's gonna happen. Dwayne I want you to listen, this is not a movie promotion for me. For those who saw the Reunion, there's not gonna be a Reunion 2. And for those of you who begged to see 12 Rounds, after halfway through you're like 'Man, probably should've gone 3 rounds, tops'. But the thing I'm most proud of, the thing that makes me sleep at night, through all the B.S, I always showed up and I never left."

"He has a point."

"And when it comes down to Dwayne, the first time he got a taste of the bright lights of Hollywood, he was out of here faster than I could say 'Rocky don't go'. And then a year ago, he came back. Oh I remember it like it was yesterday, finally the Rock has come home, and he's never leaving again, and then he left...again."

"Yup."

"You know what, Vince is probably gonna fine me for this one, but the only reason he came back in the first place was to promote Fast Five and launch his Twitter account. April 1st means everything to me. Because I'm not just fighting for me. I'm fighting for every person behind that curtain, whose dream was to be in the this ring. I'm fighting for every person behind that curtain whose dream was to be a WWE Superstar and STAY a WWE Superstar. I fight at WrestleMania for the very very small percentage of people that walk this planet and say that I am proud to be...I'm sorry...a professional wrestler. Nah, you know what, you know what? Hey, you know what the greatest thing about April 1st is gonna be? The greatest thing? April 9th...the Monday after, when I'm on Monday Night Raw and Dwayne's on a movie set sipping a Mai Tai, laughing at his stunt double."

"This got real, real quick. I want you guys to enjoy all this. We got 41 days till WrestleMania, and it's going to be one hell of a ride. But I promise Rocky, I promise Rocky..as entertaining as you're gonna be, as much as you're gonna try to bring it, as many boots that you want to put to as many asses, you don't got the club in the bag son. I'm here, I've been here, I'll always be here. You're gonna have to kill me to beat me. The headline reads...John Cena defeats Dwayne Johnson in the biggest match in history, in his hometown Miami, Florida at WrestleMania 28!"

"I'll see you next week movie star." John finishes before leaving the ring.

Up next however, is the battle royal.

"I have to go get ready." Mike states.

"Alright." Aly says, reaching for Savannah as she starts to stir.

"Of course she wakes up now." He chuckles.

"Of course." Aly laughs.

Savannah opens her eyes and after looking around, she focuses on Mike and breaks out into a big smile.

"Someone's happy to see you."

"That's one of her first real smiles, she smiled for me the other day." She adds as Mike grins broadly and kisses Savvy on the head.

"Awww."

She takes her so Mike can get up. He brings the diaper bag over and she thanks him.

"Be careful out there okay?"

"I'll try my best."

She nods.

"Daddy will be back in a while." He says to Savvy.

He kisses her head and then kisses Aly on the lips.

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

"Tell Daddy you love him before he goes?" Aly asks her.

She gurlges and we all laugh. He smiles before heading out to get ready for the match. Aly gets what she needs out of the diaper bag and starts to change Savvy. After she changes her, she holds her in her arms. She plays with her a little.

"Does she talk a lot yet?" I ask.

"Talking as in the noises." I add.

"Some."

"She does get really fascinated with her toys though, it's cute."

"Aww."

"She'll make noises sometimes too while she's fascinated with them."

"Aw how cute."

"I know."

Then Savannah starts to fuss and whine.

"Somebody's hungry." Aly sings lightly, reaching for the nursing cover in the diaper bag.

She puts that on and then gets reay to feed her. She gets her settled under the cover and turns her attention to the screen. In the ring, Justin Roberts introduces Punk who comes out to do commentary for the match. Out first was Show, Cody, Truth, Ziggler with Vickie, Wade, Khali, Mike, Kofi, Santino and finally Jericho. Punk targeted Jericho on commentary as Cole tried to badger Punk with exaggerated claims. The entire crew ganged up on Show, but then turned toward Khali and eliminated him. On the floor, Khali simply sat on his rump staring into the ring in disbelief before they cut to break. Back live, Punk introduced the show and reset the broadcast, interrupting Cole. The camera focused on Kofi and Mike battling to avoid elimination while Vickie screeched ringside. Wade and Cody tried to eliminate Show, but Show fought them off. Cole reset the show at the top of the hour. Kofi and Truth then double-dropkicked Mike, eliminating him from the match and ending his WrestleMania headline attempt.

"Oh babe." Aly sighs.

"Not fair."

"I guess they don't want him going to WrestleMania this year."

"I guess not."

"He'll show up there somehow."

"I'm sure he will."

"Daddy should be back soon Savvy." She says to her.

Once she finishes feeding her, she fixes her shirt and takes the nursing cover off. She cleans Savvy up and lays the burp cloth over her shoulder before propping Savvy up and patting her back. After a bit a small burp comes from her.

"There we go." She laughs lightly.

Then she holds her in her arms after she removes the cloth from her shoulder.

"Feel better hmm?" She says to her with a smile.

She looks at her and makes a small noise in response.

"I bet you do." Aly giggles.

She goes back to looking around, being curious of her surroundings.

"You guys want to hold her?" Aly asks, looking up at me and Alex.

"I would love to, but Liyah decides now to move around." I reply.

"Alex?"

"Sure, why not."

Aly gets up and brings her over to him. He shifts me so he can take her. Then she hands her to him to hold. Aly makes sure he supports her right and then she steps back with a smile. She watches as Savvy looks around before looking up at Alex, smiling like she did for Mike.

"Someone likes you DC."

He grins down at her.

"You are just the cutest thing."

Aly and I exchange smiles, watching Alex talk to her.

"Now you know he's gonna be a great dad."

"I know."

"Not too long now."

"Yeah." I nod, rubbing my stomach.

"Takes forever for me to get up from sitting for so long." I add.

"I know the feeling."

"I can't wait to get back and rest."

"I bet."

"That is if I can rest."

She recommends a few things to help. Shortly after we see Chris win the match, Mike walks back into the room.

"Hey you." Aly greets him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Heyy."

"Sorry you didn't win."

"I thought I had it."

"I know."

"You did your best though, that's all that matters." She adds.

"Right."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

She pulls from Mike and walks back over to us, Alex handing her back Savvy.

"Time to bundle you back up Jellybean."

She goes over to the couch and sets her down so that she can bundle her up again. She gets her done and Mike picks her up to put her back into her car seat. Then we get our things together.

"Oh, we have to get our bags and the car seat base from Chris' car." Aly says.

"I'll go get everything, meet you out there?"

"Sure." Aly nods, reaching up for a kiss.

Then he leans down and kisses Savvy, before heading out to find Chris so that he can get into the car to get everything. Alex helps me up.

"Ready?"

"Yup." I nod.

The three of us make sure we have everything before starting down the hall. Just like Mike said, he met us outside having gotten everything from Chris' car. Aly checks on Savvy while Mike gets the base for her car seat strappe in. I get into the front seat and get buckled. Alex puts the bags intot he trunk. In the midst of all this, we don't notice John coming out of the arena, heading to his car as well. That is until he notices us and comes over. Aly yelps as she's wrapped up in a bear hug.

"Whoa whoa! Easy on the chest!"

"Oops, sorry Boo."

"Its okay. You just have to remember I feed someone with those now." She laughs.

"Right, gotcha."

She turns around and hugs him.

"I've missed you Boo."

"Missed you too Sully."

"So, where is she?"

She motions to the car seat. He grins and walks over. She walks over too and she flips the top of the cover down a little.

"Awwww."

"I know."

"If I had known you were in the arena tonight, I would've stopped by."

"Nobody but Chris knew I was coming. I wanted to surprise Mike, Dolce, and Alex."

"Ohh."

"I'll be here for a few days before going back home. We have some doctor's appointments."

"Ah."

"We should find some time to hang out."

"Definitely." He nods.

She flips the top back up over her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

They hug and then he comes to talk to me before we leave. Mike and Aly get Savvy into the car and then he puts the stroller in the trunk.

"You have to visit me in Tampa while I'm gone for the next 4 weeks." I tell him.

"I know. I will for sure Car."

"I'm actually gonna be in Daytona this weekend so I can visit you then." He adds.

"Oh fun."

"Yup, waving the green flag for the race."

"That sounds like fun."

"I'll definitely be watching." I nod.

"Great."

"Just hang in there alright?" He says, patting my stomach.

"I'll try."

"Alright, well I'll let you guys get going."

"Bye John."

"Bye."

John leaves and then so do we.


End file.
